Et si je n'étais pas partie 2
by Pelope
Summary: Bella décide d'affronter et de surmonter son passé avec l'aide des Cullen et des Quilleute. Mais y parviendra-t-elle vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1 saison 2

**Chapitre 1 saison 2**

_Vendredi_

**Pov Bella**

J'étais plus que motivée aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi et ce soir je partais en week-end avec mon chéri, tout un week-end juste lui et moi, j'étais en mode hystérique, réveillée bien avant le réveil, habillée bien avant lui, prête alors qu'il posait à peine un pied en dehors du lit. Je l'avais stressé je crois à frapper dans mes mains, à sautiller et à pouffer à peine il avait ouvert les yeux, il m'avait regardé un air moqueur, m'en fiche il est tout autant content que moi, je lui vais même préparer ses vêtements, j'étais dans la cuisine à préparer notre petit-déjeuner.

« Papa ! » Criai-je, « bonjour » je lui sautais dessus en lui faisant un gros bisou, il venait de se réveiller, « viens ton café est prêt » je pris sa main et le fis asseoir, il bailla passant ses mains sur son visage, je posais un peu trop vivement sa tasse devant lui, il sursauta, « oups », il me regarda en soupirant, je pouffais lui servant son café, j'avais même eu le temps d'aller chercher des brioches à la boulangerie, « je pète le feu papa ! »

« Oh ça ce voit, ne t'en fais pas », je pouffais à nouveau.

« Je t'ai tout préparé, tu as quelques plats de faits, pas beaucoup comme je sais que tu vas chez les Cullen, je t'ai fait un sac », il haussa les sourcils, « une chose en moins à faire, je vais chercher mon chéri ! »

« Va donc, va donc », je sortis rapidement de la cuisine, je l'entendis rire, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'un coup.

« Chéri ! » il était debout au bord du lit, je lui sautais dessus, nous faisant tomber sur le lit, je partis dans un fou rire, « je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, préviens la prochaine fois, mon ange tu vas bien ? » J'approuvais grandement, il étouffa un rire.

« Dans quelques heures nous partons », je m'assis sur lui en tapant dans mes mains, sautillant sur lui, me calmant rapidement, « pardon », soufflai-je, il grogna légèrement, « à pas fait exprès »

« Je me doute bien, tu penses arriver à faire la journée ? » Je riais bêtement.

« J'ai de grands espoirs », il partit dans un fou rire, « premier week-end en amoureux », dis-je niaisement, il se redressa, j'allais sautiller de nouveau mais me retins au dernier moment, je me contentais de taper dans mes mains plus calmement, il me scruta un moment, pensif, « quoi ? »

« J'essaie de ma préparer pour la journée, point de vue psychologique », je pouffais, « ouais, ça va être amusant je le sens »

« Je le sens aussi », dis-je tout sourire, je me levais le mettant sur ses deux jambes, « les sacs sont déjà dans la voiture, tout est prêt, manque plus que nous, viens, mon papa doit être tout seul », nous sortîmes de la chambre, m'arrêtant d'un coup , il me percuta en soupirant, je me retournais, « j'ai oublié quelque chose », dis-je sérieusement.

« Et c'est... » j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, plaquant mon corps au sien, le poussant contre la porte, il échappa un soupir, mes mains solidement accrochée à son haut, les siennes sur ma taille, je m'éloignais d'un coup.

« Petit-déjeuner ! » Je pris sa main pour descendre, il m'arrêta, je me tournais vers lui.

« Deux... deux minutes, je te rejoins »

Je pouffais bêtement, je lâchais sa main, descendant rapidement, un peu trop les escaliers, je ratais les dernières marches, me retenant, mon père comme Edward me rejoignirent, je me relevais.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien » souriais-je, « cuisine ! » Je passais entre eux, j'entendis leur soupirs, je sortis tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien petit-déjeuner, « qui veut quoi ? Vous voulez des tartines ? Des céréales ? Oh ! Je sais », j'attrapais une poêle, ouvrit rapidement le frigo pour prendre des œufs et tout ce qu'il me fallait, « pain perdu » dis-je en sautillant, je le fis rapidement, je me retournais quand je ne les entendis pas parler, ils me scrutaient tous les deux, « un problème ? »

« Un seul ? » demanda mon père sceptique, je fronçais les sourcils, regardant Edward qui semblait désespérer.

« Vous ne voulez pas de pain perdu, c'est ça ? »

« Continue maintenant que tu es lancée », me dit Edward.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Rien ma poupée », me dit mon père, « il faudrait juste que tu te calmes un peu, tu as failli tomber des escaliers, tu cours partout, tu as le temps Bella »

Je regardais l'heure, il était juste 7h, je haussais les épaules me remettant dans ma poêle, leur servant la première tournée.

« Fiston », chuchota mon père, « je te souhaite bien du courage »

Ils se mirent à rire, je me tournais vers eux bras croisés en les fixant, ils s'arrêtèrent, mangeant rapidement, mon chéri n'avait pas de café, je lui préparais et lui servis, je leur resservis du pain perdu, m'asseyant pour manger le mien, j'avais à nouveau mon sourire idiot.

« Ah ! Papa, j'ai fait les machines, tu n'auras rien à faire, les courses sont faites, le linge repassé, le ménage est fait, comme je te l'ai dit, ton sac est dans ta voiture », je regardais le plafond quelques secondes, les regardant ensuite leur têtes sur le plafond, « vous regardez quoi ? »

« Ce que tu regardais », me dit Edward.

« J'étais en pleine réflexion en fait », il haussa les sourcils, je regardais mon papa, sa tasse près de sa joue, il regardait Edward avec un sourire mesquin, « papa, je peux t'aider ? »

« Non ma poupée, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, vous m'appelez quand vous arrivez ? »

« C'est la moindre des choses », lui dit Edward.

« Je sens que vous allez bien amuser, hein fiston ? »

« Je le sens aussi papa »

Je pouffais me mettant à débarrasser, faisant la vaisselle, me retournant rapidement pour remonter dans la chambre, redescendant aussi vite.

« J'allais ranger, mais je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir », mon père se leva, « je t'accompagne à la voiture ! » Je mis mes ballerines, il s'habilla, se moquant, enfin je crois, mon copain grimaçait légèrement, mon père se retourna vers moi en riant, se calmant d'un coup.

« Allons-y ma fille, Edward... »

« Charlie... » j'ouvris la porte, mon père passa sa veste et son bras sur mes épaules.

« Ça va aller ce week-end ? » Demandai-je.

« Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, ce soir je vais me reposer, manger tes petits plats, il y a un match, de la bière, Jacob et ses amis vont venir, Emmett et Jasper, Carlisle aussi, tu vois il y aura du monde ce soir »

« Chouette ! » Il ouvrit sa portière, « et demain tu dors chez eux »

« Oui, tu vois je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'ennuyer, toi amuse-toi bien aussi »

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons plein de choses à faire, nous promener, faire de la barque tout plein de choses », dis-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit, « ça va être chouette ! »

« Profitez-en, allez câlin et je m'en vais », je le serrai dans mes bras, j'embrassais sa joue le sentant sourire, il me serra contre lui, « je t'aime ma jolie poupée »

« Je t'aime aussi mon papa »

Nous nous serrâmes encore un moment, nous nous éloignâmes avec de petits sourires, il embrassa mon front et monta, je le regardais partir, lui faisant un coucou de la main, attendant que sa voiture ne soit plus à ma vue. Je frissonnais quand je sentis mon chéri dans mon dos, ses mains sur mon ventre, il embrassa mon cou, je posais mes mains sur les siennes le regardant, je lui fis un sourire, il embrassa mon nez, me faisant pouffer faiblement, nous rentrâmes à la maison, toujours dans mon dos, il ferma la porte, je me mis face à lui.

« Nous avons du temps encore devant nous »

« Pas tant que ça, il faut aller faire un bisou à tes parents »

« Tu les as toujours hein ? » Je riais nerveusement, « allons voir mes parents alors »

Il me rapprocha de lui, ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, mes mains sur ses bras, j'avais arrêté de rire, il se pencha lentement pour atteindre mes lèvres, nous faisant reculer, je me retrouvais contre le mur de l'entrée. Je le laissais s'approcher de plus en plus, frissonnant quand il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je soupirais, répondant à son baiser. Il nous emmena sur le canapé profitant de l'un et de l'autre. Suffisamment pour que nous finîmes sous la douche, l'envie de l'un et de l'autre de plus en plus présente, nous faisant de plus en plus pressant. Nous nous calmâmes, restant sous la douche, je caressais du bout des ongles son torse, il soupira plus d'une fois, je souriais légèrement dans son cou, il me remit face à lui m'embrassant avidement, la seule chose qui nous calma fut l'eau qui devenu froide, je sursautais.

« Et merde ! »

Nous nous lavâmes au plus vite, il sortit en premier pour me laisser tranquille, je fis au mieux, je retirais mon boxer, l'eau de plus en plus froide, je la coupais, m'enroulant dans la serviette tout en claquant légèrement des dents, c'est sûr ça calme. Edward me mit une autre serviette, me frottant, je n'oubliais pas de le remercier. Il me laissa me préparer, m'habillant avec un jean des plus moulant, un sous pull marron, moulant aussi, je descendis récupérer les vêtements que nous avions laissé, je regardais l'heure il était presque 8h. Je remontais, le retrouvant dans la chambre, il me scruta un petit moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se rapprocha, « tu sais que c'est stressant quand tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je manque de mot en fait », il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, posa un léger baiser en me fixant, il peut-être intimidant quand il s'y met, il l'est tout le temps mais là encore plus, il m'embrassa à nouveau gardant ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, nous nous fixâmes, j'étais paralysée, il relâcha ma lèvre, posa un autre baiser, « on y va ? » Je continuais de le fixer, « bébé, ne me lance pas ce genre de regard, j'essaie de nous faire partir », j'approuvais faiblement, « je vais m'éloigner, prendre ce qu'il nous manque et on part »

Il s'écarta, je le regardais prendre nos téléphones, quelques petites choses et autre, il les mit dans son sac, revins vers moi, prit ma main, nous sortîmes, je me repris, il m'attendait en bas, je vérifiais de ne rien oublier, passant ma petite veste en cuir, je mis mes bottes, il siffla, je souriais niaisement.

Nous avions tout fermé, tout rangé, nous partîmes pour le lycée, ambiance légèrement tendue, pas de celle qui mette mal à l'aise, de l'envie en fait, beaucoup d'envie et j'avais mes règles, je grognais, le regrettant.

« Mauvaise humeur mon ange ? »

« Je suis contrariée », il me fixa en haussant les sourcils, « mes trucs », chuchotai-je, il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas grave ça ne nous empêchera pas de passer un bon week-end »

« Ça va t'empêcher de jouer avec moi ! »

« Nous ferons autre chose »

« Jouer aux cartes ? Aux échecs ? » Il partit dans un fou rire, que je finis par suivre, « je suis blasée », il se gara en riant, les autres étaient tous là, je saluais en premier les garçons allant rejoindre les filles.

« Vous êtes de bonne humeur », me dit Alice tout sourire, je grimaçais faisant disparaître leur sourire niais, mon chéri lui riait avec les autres, je me remis face à elles.

« Réunion au sommet les filles ! » Dit Rose, nous allâmes sur les marches en pouffant, nous nous assîmes toutes, « Bella... nous t'écoutons ! » Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois, « nouveau truc entre nous »

« J'ai mes règles depuis mardi et je pars en week-end avec mon chéri », grognais-je, elles grimacèrent, « vous comprenez maintenant, chéri dit que ce n'est pas grave mais ça va limiter beaucoup de chose... »

« Elles doivent s'arrêter quand ? » Me demanda Angela.

« Bah justement j'ai une question, j'en ai presque pas, ce qui est encore plus frustrant »

« C'est normal », me dit Alice, « tu as les même que moi, ça sera tout le temps comme ça, moi je suis sûre que, attends... » nous la regardions compter sur ses doigts, « demain ou dimanche tu ne les aura plus ! »

« Et tu sais ça parce que... »

« Notre pilule, nous avons la même, bloque en quelque sorte, elle est puissante si tu veux donc presque pas de règles, depuis mardi c'est bien ça ? » J'approuvais, « ton week-end ne sera pas gâché, mauvais Eddy pourra jouer avec toi »

« En attendant », dit Angie, « profitez l'un de l'autre, promenez-vous, faites les magasins, peu importe que tu as tes règles, ne reste pas bloquée dessus, tu pourrais te gâcher ton premier week-end en amoureux »

« Il n'y pas que ça en fait », soufflais-je, « depuis que j'ai parlé avec mon papa, je me sens bien et... en fait, j'ai envie de lui »

« Tu as toujours eu envie de lui », me dit Rose sans moqueries.

« Pas autant non », je les regardais tour à tour, « ça m'en fait mal au ventre en fait, c'est peut-être les hormones », elles pouffèrent.

« Non ma chérie », me dit Rose, « ce ne sont pas tes hormones, c'est juste que du fait que tu te sois confiée à ton père mais surtout à ton homme change tout, comment bien t'expliquer... tu nous as dit que Edward savait tout et il est toujours là, encore plus tactile avec toi, toute votre semaine vous l'avez passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore plus que d'habitude, vous êtes scotchés, des sourires encore plus niais... »

« Tu n'as plus rien qui t'empêche d'avancer dans votre histoire », me dit Angela, « tu te sens libérée d'un gros poids, il sait tout, pratiquement tout de toi. Avant tu bloquais pas forcément par peur mais plus parce que tu savais que tu lui cachais des choses, tu ne devais pas te sentir parfaitement honnête avec lui, je crois que ton blocage c'est en parti ça, également le fait que tout est allé vite entre vous mais maintenant tu n'as absolument plus rien qui te retienne, tu sais aussi qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber »

« Et comme tu nous l'as dit », dit Alice, « vous voulez tourner une page, ton passé est relégué au second plan. Tu as juste ton couple à te préoccuper, si ça doit se faire ça se fera. Laisse les choses se faire naturellement, si ça n'arrive pas ce week-end, ça arrivera une autre fois »

« Et dire que notre Eddy ne se doute de rien », dit Rose en le regardant, nous pouffâmes, « il ne va pas s'en remettre »

« C'est sûr », dit Angela, « d'où le fait qu'il faut laisser les choses se faire toutes seules, tu le ressentiras quand ça sera le bon moment, bien plus que maintenant »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que ça arrive ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu as tes règles », me dit Rose, » crois-moi pour lui il s'attend juste à te faire des câlins, rien d'autre »

« Si je n'ai plus mes règles ce week-end », soupirai-je.

« Est-ce que au moins tu as prévu ce qu'il faut ? » Me demanda Alice, j'approuvais en rougissant légèrement, « nous allons en rajouter au cas où, les filles mission ! » Elles se levèrent, m'emmenant avec elles, « ''opération planquons des capotes'' »

Je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, nous retournâmes vers la voiture, elles me poussèrent dans les bras de mon chéri, il me rattrapa, je passais au pivoine.

« Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

« Nous ? » Demanda Angela, « aucun, nous vérifions que Belly n'ait rien oublié »

« Et vous la poussez dans mes bras pour... »

« Ça te pose un problème ? » Demanda sérieusement Alice.

« Non bien sûr que non », il resserra ses bras autour de moi, mes mains dans son dos sous sa veste, « je ne vais même pas chercher à comprendre », il prit appui sur son capot, « tu ne t'aies pas fait mal au moins ? »

« Non pas du tout », il embrassa mon front, je tournais ma tête regardant la moto de Emmett, « alors tous les matins tu vas venir en moto ? »

« Peut-être pas non, ma Jeep, ma moto, j'ai le choix, il faudra que je t'emmène faire un tour d'ailleurs, à votre retour, tu grimperas dessus ! »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Demanda Rose, « elle part tout à l'heure, tu peux l'emmener, il reste 15 minutes, Bella ? » J'approuvais grandement.

« Oui, oui, oui », mon chéri me fit stopper mon sautillement, j'étais collée à lui, il grogna légèrement, je pouffais, je m'écartais doucement de lui, « grand frère ? » Je papillonnais des cils, il étouffa un rire.

« Allons-y », je sautillais, cette fois je pouvais, Rose me passa sa veste en cuir, je lui passais la mienne, Emmett mit son casque, je bloquais, « quoi ? »

« Bah, je sais que tu es mon frère et tout mais t'es sexy comme ça », Rose soupira niaisement, nous la regardions moqueur, elle regardait Emmett de haut en bas avec un grand sourire.

« Merci... » il grimpa sur sa moto.

« Waw Rose... »

« Je sais », pouffa-t-elle en rougissant, « aucun commentaire », je partis dans un fou rire, elle ferma ma veste, je mis les gants, je regardais mon chéri qui apprécia.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire », lui dis-je.

Il approuva un sourire en coin, Rose m'emmena avec le casque, Emmett démarra sa moto, je riais nerveusement, pris appui sur la cale montant rapidement.

« Toi aussi tu es sexy », je la remerciais, « il bave », chuchota-t-elle, j'échappais un rire, « si tu te cambres un peu plus ça sera encore mieux », je le fis, elle baissa ma visière, Emmett attrapa mes mains me collant à lui, les fermant autour de son large torse, « accroche-toi bien »

Elle s'écarta, il accéléra, mon cœur s'était emballé, j'avais un grand sourire, il appuya sur mes mains, je les crispais, je serrais mes cuisses. Il partit d'un coup au bout du parking, fit demi tour, joua avec l'accélérateur avant de partir sur la route. Je me crispais encore plus mais j'adorais, il se fit plaisir. Nous repassâmes devant la villa prenant la longue ligne droite, je me figeais à chaque fois qu'il doublait, il finit par refaire demi tour, reprenant la route du lycée, nous faisant faire une jolie entrée, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde sur le parking, il coupa le contact, je restais accrochée à lui, il tourna sa tête vers moi. Je le lâchais, me remis droite en tapant dans mes mains, les autres nous regardaient en souriant, je descendis, les jambes en coton et retirais le casque, il descendit à son tour.

« Fooooo ! » Criais-je, il retira son casque, partant dans un fou rire, nous nous tapâmes dans la main, « c'est bon ça ! »

« Plus que bon, remonte petite sœur », je ne me fis pas priée, il prit mon casque, les posant sur le capot, je retirais les gants les mettant devant moi, « tu vas la démarrer, Shelby », se justifia-t-il.

J'étais un peu en transe je dirais, il me montra comment faire, je mis mes cheveux sur le côté, écoutant bien ce qu'il me disait pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi, je la démarrais en me mordant la lèvre.

« Ah merde, j'adore ! » Il se mit à rire, j'accélérais un peu plus, je frissonnais, je finis par couper le contact, « les enfants les photos c'est maintenant » ils pouffèrent, « chéri prends mon téléphone je veux un nouveau fond d'écran ! »

« Attends », Alice s'approcha ouvrant la veste, « mon jumeau à faillit claquer », me chuchota-t-elle.

« Il a eu peur pour moi ? »

« Non », rit-elle, « ce n'est pas de la peur qu'il a ressenti », je riais doucement devenant pivoine, elle posa le casque entre mes jambes, « maintenant c'est bon, elle se recula », ils firent plein de photos.

« Bell' », me dit Rose, « prends une pose hot », je secouais la tête négativement en riant, Edward grogna en regardant Rose, « calmé frangin ? » Il la regarda de travers pendant que les autres partirent dans un fou rire, il me fixa, je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre, « parfait ! »

Je repartis dans un fou rire, descendant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, je rendis la veste à Rose, bien contente de la remettre, je remis la mienne, n'oubliant pas de remercier Emmett.

« Quand tu veux petite sœur », je lui tapais à nouveau dans la main et allais rejoindre Edward, je l'embrassais et mis mon dos contre son torse, je pris ses mains les refermant autour de ma taille.

« Chéri », il se pencha, « il faut vraiment que tu le passes ton permis »

« Vu comment tu es sexy sur une moto, crois-moi je ne vais pas tarder », je rougis.

Tu le seras tout autant », j'embrassais sa joue un moment, il sourit, « nouveau projet, mauvais Eddy et sa moto », nous rîmes bêtement.

« Allons en cours les enfants » dit Jasper, nous soupirâmes tous, « le jouet est là », nous tournâmes tous nos têtes vers elle, « ça motive hein ? » Nous prîmes tous nos sacs en riant, nous dépêchant même.

« Vite, nous avons cours avec elle ! J'ai envie de jouer ! » Je le fis avancer, les autres riaient nerveusement, « j'ai assez jouée avec Peter, je veux de l'action », ils bloquèrent tous sauf Angela, nous nous fîmes des petits sourires.

« OK », dit Edward, « dispersion », il me fit avancer, m'éloignant de Angela, nous rîmes arrivant rapidement dans notre salle de cours, je me dépêchais de prendre les places derrière elle, un sourire sadique, « mon ange », chuchota-t-il.

« Oui ? » Demandais-je innocemment, il étouffa un rire.

« Laisse tomber »

Je ravalais mon rire, nous nous calmâmes à l'arrivée de notre prof, je fis la parfaite petite élève. Comme à notre habitude, nos mains liées sur mes cuisses, Jessica juste devant moi, j'avais plusieurs idées qui fusaient, nous avions cours pendant deux heures, je me fis discrète au début, j'avais ses cheveux sous mon nez, ça me démangeait, je mis la main de mon chéri entre mes jambes.

« Bébé », murmura-t-il, je lui fis une petite moue, « sage », j'acquiesçai.

« Sage », mimais-je.

J'attrapais une paire de ciseaux, nous étions au dernier rang, il crispa sa main, j'attendis qu'elle se mit droite sur sa chaise, je bloquais sa main. Je demandais à Edward de surveiller pour moi, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse attraper, je coupais l'air de rien une mèche de ses cheveux, assez longue d'ailleurs, sont fourchus. Je les posais discrètement sur la table, je pris mon scotch, les attachant en bout, je me crispais quand elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle les mit sur le côté, trop tard, je m'en fiche, je mis mon trophée dans mon livre un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mlle Stanley au tableau », elle se leva prenant bien le temps de montrer ses fesses à Edward, je grognais, il grimaça, je plantais mon stylo dans ses fesses, elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, « tu avais l'air d'avoir du mal à te lever », elle me regarda de travers, pas longtemps vu que Edward notifia sa présence.

« Mlle Swan, vous aussi au tableau »

Je grimaçais allant au tableau, chose rare dont je me passais parfaitement, l'autre à mes côtés, il nous donna des marqueurs, nous devions remplir les trous, cours d'espagnol au fait, il fallait mettre au bon temps, je finis en premier, ouais, j'ai gagné ! Fooo pour moi. Je retournais m'asseoir.

J''attrapais son sac fouillant rapidement dedans, chéri passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux, je pris son agenda, son portable, remis son sac où il était, elle revint à son tour. Je fis semblant de prendre des notes.

Je passais un bon moment dans son téléphone, Edward se rapprocha, je regardais ses photos, les messages c'était Peter, je m'étais déjà amusée à écrire tous les numéros d'homme, ça m'avait pris un certain temps, je mis la fonction bluetooth sur nos portables, prenant presque toutes ses photos, je n'oubliais pas de supprimer toutes traces de mon passage. Je regardais ensuite son agenda, recopiant le maximum de choses, tous les rendez-vous, où qu'ils soient, dentiste, gynéco, j'échappais un rire toussant pour le faire passer. Edward prit le relais, allant plus vite que moi.

Je fis tomber mon crayon remettant son portable dans son sac, je me remis dans le cours, il termina dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Là aussi j'arrivais à le remettre dans son sac sans me faire prendre, il remit sa main entre mes cuisses avec un sourire en coin, nous nous regardions très contents. Je passais à l'idée suivante, ah mais je vous avez dit que ça fusait dans ma tête.

Je pris une feuille, j'écrivis en gros « Kick me », là elle saurait que c'est moi, je la collais sur sa veste, Edward regarda rapidement ailleurs se retenant de rire, la fin du cours sonna, je la pris en photo après qu'elle ait mis sa veste l'envoyant aux autres ainsi qu'aux bébés. Elle ne la garderait pas longtemps, pas grave je recommencerai, nous la suivîmes de loin sous les moqueries, le bras de Edward reposant sur mes épaules, le mien sur ses reins.

« Une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé ses copines ça sera finit », souriais-je, il embrassa ma tempe en souriant, « intéressant ce cours non ? » Demandais-je sérieusement, il échappa un rire.

« Très oui, nous connaissons son programme pour un moment, les photos ça donne quoi ? »

« Il y a de tout, tiens », je lui donnais mon téléphone, « tu regarderas », il me donna le sien.

« Elle va t'en vouloir quand elle va le voir, simple précaution, je viendrais te chercher de toute façon », j'acquiesçai.

« Tu sais ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre que moi, personne ne m'a vu », il me regarda moqueur, « OK, c'est moi, j'assume »

Nous rîmes bêtement, il me laissa devant ma salle de cours, nous nous calmâmes, je me rapprochais de lui, mes mains sur sa taille, la sienne contre ma nuque,il m'embrassa langoureusement je me collais à lui, sa main remonta dans mes cheveux les serrant doucement, je crispais mes mains.

« Dans quelques heures », dit-il contre mes lèvres, « je pourrai te faire ça et sans m'arrêter » je gémis faiblement, « tes gémissements tu n'auras plus à les retenir non plus », il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, étouffant le suivant, je laissais mes lèvres contre les siennes, « il faut que j'y ailles mon ange »

J'acquiesçai ne bougeant pas pour autant, lui non plus, la deuxième sonnerie retentit, je collais ma bouche contre la sienne, bougeant doucement mes lèvres, soudant nos visages, un raclement de gorge nous fit arrêter, nous nous séparâmes devant le visage de notre prof, je passais au pivoine, Edward glissa sa main sur ma joue, embrassa ma tête et partit.

« Si vous voulez bien entrer », me dit-il sarcastique, je bredouillais des excuses et allais m'asseoir sous les regards, je m'en fichais éperdument.

La dernière heure avant la pause passa trop lentement, je regardais les photos de Edward, celles qu'ils avaient pris de moi, il y en avait des nouvelles, beaucoup de moi sur la moto, l'une d'entre elle était d'ailleurs son fond d'écran, il reçut un message de Paul, il s'afficha, il nous souhaita un bon week-end et demandait à Edward de me passer le bonjour, je répondis, lui mettant que moi aussi je lui passais le bonjour et qu'en plus je lui faisais un bisou.

Je passais mon heure comme ça à papoter avec Paul, nous programmant même une sortie tous les deux prochainement. C'est vrai que depuis la soirée je n'avais pas eu le temps de reparler avec lui, je lui racontais ma vie, envoyant même une photo de la moto de Emmett sans moi dessus bien sûr, visiblement ils ont tous envie d'une moto, je lui demandais comment ça allait, son travail, sa vie, toutes ces choses. Je ne les demandais pas pour faire joli mais parce que je voulais vraiment savoir, j'avais envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, les Quileute, Jacob, tout était remis à plus tard à chaque fois et ça m'agaçait.

Après mon week-end il serait temps que je me concentre sur les autres, je pouvais et je le voulais vraiment, reprendre les missions et toutes ces choses, m'amuser comme une fille de 17 ans pouvait le faire, plus rien ne m'en empêchait. Il dut partir au travail, je restais dans mes pensées les quinze dernières minutes, regardant dehors, mon pendentif dans la main.

Tout allait bien, tout irai bien, je n'essayais pas de me convaincre mais je savais que c'était vrai. J'avais encore pas mal de choses à surmonter mais je pense qu'il est temps que je pense à moi, mon couple, ma famille et mes amis, largement de quoi m'occuper. Quand on mettait certains détails de côté, j'avais après tout la vie que je m'étais longtemps imaginée ou que j'avais espérée, au delà même, il ne faudrait pas que je m'endorme et que je laisse les choses me glisser entre les mains, il fallait que je me laisse vivre et peu importe mon passé.

Je ne suis plus la Bella de Phœnix mais celle de Forks et j'étais en accord avec celle que j'étais ici mais je ressentis le besoin d'avancer, ce jour-là, dans ma salle de classe, sur une table du fond pendant que mon prof débitait je ne sais quoi, cinq minutes avant la pause, je l'ai tournée la page, ma page...

Je sortis la dernière pour laisser le temps à Edward d'arriver, je le retrouvais avec un grand sourire, main dans la main, niais comme d'habitude, je me sentais légère, nous fîmes comme d'habitude un plateau pour deux, nous ne parlions pas, je me contentais de sourire, je m'assis près de lui, regardant notre table, en mangeant au plus vite.

« Bell' ça va ? » Me demanda Ben, je lui fis signe que oui.

« Les enfants », ils pouffèrent, « que faites-vous... » je sortis une feuille de mon sac prenant un air concentré, « demain à 15 heures ? » Edward se mit à rire, son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise, je me levais me mettant sur ses jambes, ils se concertèrent, « parce que papa et maman partent en week-end alors si les gosses veulent jouer ils peuvent », je les laissais réfléchir, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, embrassant sa joue en souriant, caressant sa nuque, il passa sa main sous mon haut touchant mon dos du bout des doigts, son autre main toujours sur ma chaise, je l'embrassais à nouveau, regardant les autres, « alors mes chéris ? » Ils me firent de grands sourires.

« Mission ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Oui mon sergent », souriais-je, « si à 15h vous êtes occupés... » je regardais à nouveau la feuille, « vous avez aussi, 17h45 ou 21h, alors ? Détail, ça sera sur Port Angeles »

« Je suppose que ça concerne l'autre ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Tu supposes bien choupinou », ils rirent bêtement.

« Au fait jolie la photo », me dit Angela, nous nous tapâmes dans la main.

« Elle l'a enlevée ? » Demanda Edward, ils haussèrent tous les épaules, ignorant si c'était le cas.

« Bella, je veux moi aussi une mission », dit Rose.

« Chouette, alors 15h, rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne, j'ai l'adresse, 17h45 elle est censée se faire un cinéma mais j'ignore avec qui et 21h elle travaille »

Je me remis droite, la main de Edward toujours dans mon dos me faisant frissonner, je poussais le plateau, il posa son menton sur mon épaule, je sortis mon livre sous son rire, toutes les feuilles où nous avions écrit, il me rendit mon téléphone, les filles me firent signe d'attendre, elles prirent toutes les plateaux allant les ranger.

« Faisons ça maintenant parce que à 15h nous serons loin », pouffais-je, ils me firent des sourires en coin, je mis les feuilles face à eux, « ici, son planning pour plusieurs semaines, voir mois », leurs yeux s'agrandirent, « ici, tous les numéros d'hommes qu'elle a », c'était marrant à voir, je leur aurai offert le plus beaux des cadeaux ça aurait été pareil, « j'ai aussi... » je posais mon téléphone, « toutes les photos de son téléphone », ils me regardèrent tous, « je suis chef c'est un gros truc », Edward rigola tout seul, je le suivis, « vous pouvez les prendre, j'aurai d'autres photos à faire, besoin de place »

« Preum's ! » dit Rose.

« J'ai aussi ça, un trophée », dis-je mystérieuse, ils se rapprochèrent tous de la table, j'ouvris mon livre leur montrant la mèche de ses cheveux, ils partirent dans un fou rire, « attendez ! » Riais-je, « j'ai eu une idée », ils se calmèrent rapidement, « beau-papa a déjà dit que Jacob connaissait beaucoup de coutumes, rituels, je me dis qu'il pourrait peut-être nous concocter quelque chose, genre une poupée vaudou qu'on mettrait sur son casier, non ? » Ils approuvèrent tous, je leur donnais mon livre.

« Donne nous même ton sac », me dit Alice, « tu n'en auras pas besoin »

« J'ai encore cours tu sais, ça pourrait m'être utile », raillais-je.

« C'est vrai », rit-elle, « en même temps, vu ce que tu as l'air de faire en cours... » nous rîmes doucement.

« Il faudra reprendre les entraînements aussi avec les bébés, je les veux d'attaque, vous aussi les sergents », ils me fixèrent tous, « semaine prochaine, je veux qu'elle en chie, non plus de laxatif », nous rîmes moqueurs, « jouons avec la glu, innovons », ils rirent tous sauf Angie et moi, « aucun commentaire sur l'histoire du parking, du ballon ou de la course poursuite », ils partirent dans un fou rire, « c'est humiliant ! »

« Le shérif est fourbe », dit Angela, « je pensais qu'il avait oublié »

« « Nous n'oublierons pas non plus, dis-je un sourire en coin, elle me fit un grand sourire, « je vais établir un planning », je sortis une feuille et un stylo, faisant un tableau du lundi ou dimanche, « je vous laisse le remplir, juste mercredi c'est mon tour et celui de Angela, qu'allons-nous lui faire copine ? »

« Hum... ça demande réflexion », je ricanais, « nous pourrions la catcher ? » Toute la table grogna, « ne soyez pas chiants », râla-t-elle, « avec Belly nous avons besoin de nous défouler ! Je te dirai », chuchota-t-elle, j'approuvais discrètement.

« Les filles », soupira Ben, « nous sommes là »

« Et tu vas bien ? » Demandais-je, « tout le monde va bien ? » Angie se retint de rire, ils soupirèrent, « bref, binôme les enfants ou peu importe, le lycée n'est pas une obligation, vous avez tout ce qu'elle a prévu de toute façon, je regarderais en rentrant »

« Waw », dit Jasper, « Chef Swan est de retour »

« Chef Swan est de retour », répétais-je tout sourire, « il était temps, envoyer des messages c'est bien sympa mais je me suis emportée à la fin, elle m'a agacée », je sortis le téléphone de mon sac ainsi que le chargeur, je regardais l'écran, « sept messages », soupirais-je.

« Sept ? » Demanda Alice, « le dernier c'était quand ? »

« Hier soir avant d'aller me coucher, vers minuit »

« Tu lui as mis quoi ? » Demanda Rose, « d'habitude elle en envoie pas autant », je regardais les messages.

« Évidement elle a apprécié », soupirais-je, les raclements de gorge me firent relever la tête, « en fait elle a chauffée Peter, j'ai essayé de faire le mec différent et tout et au final... »

« Bella », s'impatienta Emmett, j'avalais ma salive.

« Bon OK, j'ai fini par lui dire que si elle continuait elle allait me trouver et que j'allais finir par lui casser les pattes arrières »

Je leur rendis le téléphone, ils bloquèrent, j'étais contente de ne pas voir la tête de Edward, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, je leur souris penaude, Edward riait lui aussi, éloignant son dos de moi, je le regardais, sa main sur son visage, je me remis face aux autres.

« Ce qui est embêtant c'est que je n'ai pensé à Paul qu'après », grimaçais-je, ils rirent deux fois plus, « je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir », ils pleurèrent de rire, « ne lui dîtes pas tout de suite », les suppliais-je.

« Non », me dit Edward en riant, « on va te laisser cet honneur, oh merde je vais le filmer », je grimaçais de nouveau.

« Il va te tuer » rit Jasper, je pouffais nerveusement.

« Je vais rattraper le truc »

« Non, non », rit Rose, « ce téléphone tu ne le touches plus maintenant ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Ils me fixèrent tous, « elle m'a juste gonflé, elle a dit qu'elle se tripotait et tout », ils se figèrent, « bah en fait je lui ai demandé », dis-je rapidement, « mais c'est de sa faute, avec ses sous-entendus de merde »

Emmett prit le téléphone, ils s'en approchèrent tous, même Edward se leva, je regardais mes ongles, j'attendis un moment, j'entendis un « va dans les messages envoyé » de Ben, je grimaçais, je me levais contournant la table, Edward me retint par la taille.

« Je vais juste me chercher ma pomme », il laissa glisser sa main me faisant frissonner.

À mon retour ils étaient toujours à lire, Emmett et Jasper lisaient les messages de plus en plus vulgaires, je me concentrai sur ma pomme, je tournais la queue en me posant la question « combien de minutes avant qu'ils aient terminés ? » elle se détacha au bout de trois tour, je pris le téléphone de Edward en mangeant ma pomme, les trois minutes étaient passées.

« Vraiment des conneries ces trucs », dis-je pensive, je croquais dans ma pomme les regardant, ils me fixèrent, « je me parlais en fait », je grimaçais pas sûre que de dire ça soit à mon avantage, « ne faites pas attention... »

« On ne va même pas essayer mon ange », je rougis, « il est vraiment temps que l'on parte en week-end ça va te détendre un peu », j'avalais de travers en passant au cramoisie, les filles partirent dans un fou rire, « j'ai raté quoi ? »

« Rien du tout », rit Angela, « merde Eddy deux jours où aucun d'entre nous ne pourra te sauver de ses idées les plus dérangées les unes que les autres », il se mit à rire nerveux, les autres se moquèrent.

« Il faut que tu la prépares psychologiquement », dit Alice, « Paul voudra sûrement son scalp », je me raidis, « tu vois comme il faut qu'elle se détende ? » Je riais nerveusement, m'arrêtant quand Jessica entra dans la cafétéria décoiffée et énervée, elle s'assit avec son plateau me regardant mauvaise, je la fixais sans aucune réaction, continuant à manger ma pomme tranquillement, « Bella ? »

« Je joue à ''tu me tiens, je te tiens par la barbichette'' avec l'autre qui vient de rentrer », ils se tournèrent tous, je n'avais pas l'intention de détourner le regard ou autre au contraire, ça dura encore quelques minutes, je gagnais au jeu, ça me fit plaisir, me remettant face à eux, « elle a dut se faire kicker, Peter pouvait être bourré non ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai pas à baisser les yeux devant elle, bref, bourré ? Fatigué ? En manque ? »

« Nous... nous trouverons », dit Rose, j'approuvais, Edward se rassit près de moi, les filles prirent les feuilles et mon livre.

« Encore plus flippante », dit Jasper en me regardant.

« Mais non Japsou, tout va bien », je posais ma tête contre son épaule, me tournant finalement, reposant mon dos sur son torse, je mis sa main sur mon ventre, laissant la mienne dessus, « vous allez faire quoi sinon ce week-end ? »

Je les écoutais, ils avaient pas mal de choses de prévues visiblement, nous restâmes jusqu'à la fin de la pause dans la cafétéria, à chercher des idées. Les filles allaient tenter d'avoir un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne, pourrir son travail aussi mais elles voulaient jouer aussi avec Kim et Leah, je promettais de jouer avec elles.

J'eus une heure de cours avec Alice, nous papotâmes beaucoup, Rose et Angie par messages, derniers petits conseils, au niveau des tenues il y avait trois robes que je n'avais pas pu voir, je devais attendre, l'une d'entre elle, séparée des autres que je ne pourrai mettre que si j'en avais la possibilité, chaussures j'avais plusieurs paires, non faut croire que je ne voyage pas léger mais comme il y avait des restaurants de prévus, oui ''des'', il fallait que j'ai de quoi me pomponner.

À l'interclasse, nous les embrassâmes tous, nous nous étions rejoints dans les couloirs, j'avais cours pendant deux heures avec mon chéri, nous partirons directement sans attendre. Pendant notre cours, je n'arrêtais pas de bouger ma jambe nerveusement, je trépignais d'impatience, faisant sourire Edward plus d'une fois. Au bout de deux longues heures interminables, la sonnerie retentit nous nous levâmes d'un bond, allant rapidement à la voiture, nos sacs à l'arrière en riant bêtement, il faisait beau en plus ça ne gâchait rien, il sortit du parking, s'arrêtant.

« Mon ange », je pouffais bien trop heureuse, « tu n'as rien oublié, c'est sûr ? »

Je pris le temps de la réflexion, bon en fait à part penser à ma pilule je ne fis rien d'autre, j'attrapais son visage doucement entre mes mains, l'embrassant, il eut un grand sourire.

« Non, et pas grave si c'est le cas, partons à notre chalet ! » Dis-je sur un ton prétentieux, nous rîmes bêtement.

Il prit la route opposée à la maison, conduisant au plus vite jusqu'à la sortie de Forks, prenant plus son temps par la suite, nous sourîmes comme des nigauds, je mis la musique ouvrant ma fenêtre, laissant l'air s'engouffrer, je posais ma main sur sa nuque, la sienne sur ma cuisse.

« Je suis impatiente de le voir ! »

« Maman a dit qu'il était parfait », je souriais encore plus.

« Chouette ! Elle a bien fait d'aller vérifier, ça évitera les mauvaises surprises »

« Ça serait dommage, comme je te sens de plus en plus impatiente, je vais accélérer »

J'étais plus qu'heureuse, week-end avec mon chéri, rien que mon chéri, j'avais quand même une boule au ventre mais je me sentais bien, plus que bien, rien pour me rendre triste, pensive négativement, juste deux jours et deux nuits avec Edward, je pouffais toute seule, le faisant rire doucement.

Sur la route, d'à peine 1 heure nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, les différentes choses à voir, nous devions faire des courses, le minimum, mais avant nous voulions voir notre petit chalet, je regardais partout quand nous nous rapprochâmes distinguant le lac Quinault. Waw, c'était trop beau, je riais pour un rien, je devais ressembler à une petite fille à Noël, je crois que c'est vraiment la bonne image, je commençais même à faire des photos, Ali' nous ayant prêté son numérique, j'étais en mode bienheureuse et je savourais.

« Mon ange, regarde », je suivis son doigt, c'est là, nous nous sourîmes, il entra sur le parking et se gara, « allons chercher les clés »

Il donna tout ce qu'il fallait à la réceptionniste, il me laissa prendre les clés, elle nous donna plusieurs brochures, elle nous indiqua où se situait notre chalet, c'était le plus éloigné des autres, elle voulut continuer à parler pour nous proposer des activités.

« Non », la coupais-je, « non merci, plus tard », j'attrapais la main de mon chéri nous faisant rapidement sortir.

« Ce n'était le moins du monde poli », rit-il, je suivis, « mais merci » nous remontâmes dans la voiture, j'ouvris le plan sur mes jambes, notre chalet avait été entouré, je lui indiquais... mal.

« En fait... » je tournais la carte, je me tournais vers lui penaude.

« Dans l'autre sens ? » Me demanda-t-il mesquin.

« Je crois, regarde », il se pencha et partit dans un rire moqueur, « quoi ? »

« Je t'aime tu le sais ? » Je riais nerveusement, « dis-moi ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans le plan... »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel sens le prendre », il se remit à rire, « pourquoi tu te moques ? »

« Hum, excuse-moi, je vais me reprendre », il prit une grande inspiration, « c'est bon », il me montra une grande tache bleu, « qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ? » Je réfléchis un moment, « je vais finir par m'inquiéter »

« Justement je ne sais pas ce que c'est en fait »,ce ut pire que de la moquerie son rire.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« À Quinault », dis-je tout sourire, il me fit un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i Quinault ? »

« Des chalets, il attendit la suite, un lac ! » Il me fixa en haussant les sourcils, me montrant à nouveau la tache bleu, je me raidis, « oh mon Dieu, la conne ! » Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, « la honte »

« Tu crois ? » je lui mis une tape sur son bras, « Rose te manque tant que ça ? »

« Comment je lui répéterai ! »

« Je leur montrerai le plan », je grimaçais, « ou... ce qu'il se passe ici, reste ici »

« Faisons comme ça », il se remit à rire.

« Il vaut mieux, alors par où je dois aller ? »

J'arrêtais de rire pour me concentrer, évitons une deuxième honte d'affilé, je lui indiquais, croisant les doigts pour ne pas me planter, je soufflais soulagée une fraction de secondes, passant en mode hystérique quand je percutais que c'était notre chalet, je tapais dans mes mains, il se gara, je sortis allant ouvrir sa portière, j'attrapais sa main, l'emmenant rapidement, j'ouvris la porte et écarquillai les yeux, je me mordis la lèvre, nous avançâmes regardant le salon, la grande cheminée,.

« Nous allons pouvoir faire ton lit de camp », je ricanais.

« Il est trop beau ! » Je regardais le grand canapé écru, au sol que du parquet, un tapis devant la cheminée, je tournais ma tête vers la cuisine ouverte, petite mais trop chou, « viens ! » Je le tirais ouvrant une autre porte, « notre salle de bain », je lâchais un petit cri de joie, le faisant rire, je me tournais vers lui, « tu as vu ? » Il approuva en riant, « nous avons douche et baignoire », je regardais à nouveau, du bois un peu partout, le meuble de l'évier, « waw, elle est grande la baignoire », je le regardais, « j'ai plein de petits trucs pour mettre dans le bain, viens, nous n'avons pas finit », je le tirais ouvrant une autre porte, je sautillais en rentrant dans notre chambre, un grand lit, quelques meubles, j'allais à la fenêtre voyant le lac, il se pencha pour regarder, je me redressais, « je n'ai même pas regardé la vue de notre terrasse »

« Comment as-tu pu oublier ? »

« Tu es mesquin ! » Riais-je.

« Tu es trop mignonne avec tes réactions », je rougis, il embrassa mon front et se tourna, « allez grimpe je t'emmène »

Je sautais, il passa ses bras sous mes jambes, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, il nous emmena dehors, pleine vue sur le lac, il me posa prenant ma main, nous emmenant sur le petit ponton.

« Regarde ta barque t'attends déjà », nous rîmes bêtement.

« Déchargeons la voiture, on range un peu, il faut aller faire des petites courses aussi, au retour, tu vas l'avoir ton tour de barque ! »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Je réfléchis une fraction de secondes, je pris ses clés de voiture et partis en courant, je fermais la voiture et le chalet, revenant rapidement vers lui.

« Edward Cullen dans une barque », riais-je moqueuse, « jolie image ! »

« Tu vas voir je vais avoir la classe », je pouffais, « honneur aux dames... »

« Oui bien sûr, tu veux surtout voir si je ne vais pas couler », raillais-je, il partit dans un fou rire, « et là je remets en question tes sentiments pour moi », riais-je, je montais dans la barque, « tu vois tout va bien, viens ma puce »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça », rit-il, je m'assis le regardant mesquinement, il monta un air pas rassuré, s'asseyant face à moi, « tu te sens de ne pas nous faire chavirer ? »

« J'ai des années de barque », je détachais la corde, attrapais les rames, bien trop contente de le faire, je les posais, retirant ma veste qui me gênait, « moussaillon ? » Il rit bêtement, je repris les rames, j'étais de dos au lac, j'avançais faisant de grands mouvements, « sache que les fois où la barque s'est renversée c'était par accident », il me fixa nerveux, « s'est arrivé plus d'une fois mais aujourd'hui je le sens bien »

« C'est bien », dit-il inquiet, « ça ne fait pas viril de laisser sa copine ramer »

« Tu le feras au retour, pour le moment laisse-moi me faire de nouveaux souvenirs », nous nous sourîmes, je ramais, mes bras me tiraient mais je m'en fichais.

« Tu fais ça bien en tout cas »

« Merci, tu me dis si une autre barque se présente, ça pourrait être embêtant »

« Tu peux y aller, vu la taille du lac et la distance de la seule et unique barque tu es tranquille », je tournais ma tête, la voyant au loin, « les bras ça va ? »

« Ça tire, ça faisait longtemps, avec mon papi, c'était toujours moi aux commandes, lui préparait les hameçons et nos cannes à pêche, pour la petite histoire, nous n'avons jamais attrapé de poisson », nous rîmes un moment, « nous parlions trop je crois ou quand on ne parlait pas il y avait son poste d'allumé, il avait toujours sa radio portative avec lui, il mettait une station qui ne passe que de vieilles chansons, c'était chouette, j'allais nager aussi »

« Et les poissons ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas vu ou attrapés et il faisait trop chaud pour ne pas piquer une tête, c'était comme ça mes après-midi, barque, papoter, me baigner et arroser mon grand-père et tout était parfait, parce que c'était simple comme programme. Chéri, j'ai mal aux bras ! »

Je me levais me mettant contre son torse, je te laisse prendre le relais, me faire des ampoules aux mains pourraient être moche. Il embrassa ma tempe prenant les rames, je remis ma veste, il rama un peu, je lui repris les relevant, laissant la barque glisser, il entoura ma taille de ses bras, je posais mes mains dessus.

« Ça c'est un bon début de week-end »

« Je trouve aussi »

Il embrassa ma joue me faisant sourire, je tournais mon visage face au sien, il embrassa mon nez, je relevais mon visage pour qu'il atteigne mes lèvres, il m'embrassa me faisant frissonner, je me tournais, ses mains autour de mon visage. Je souris faiblement contre sa bouche, cherchant à me rapprocher encore de lui, il baissa ses mains, je mis mes bras autour de son cou, il me souleva me mettant sur ses cuisses. Nous nous laissâmes aller un moment, savourant que personne ne nous dise de nous arrêter, personne pour nous interrompre, nous déranger, nous resserrâmes notre étreinte à chaque fois que la barque tanguait un peu trop nous faisant sourire bêtement.

« Même la nature est contre nous ? » Me demanda-t-il, je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, je me rassis , reprenant les rames, je nous fit tourner, retournant vers la berge.

« Vu que nous ne pouvons pas être tranquille, on rentre les sacs, on fait des courses et après on rentre se câliner et peu importe les bruits on les ignore », j'attachais la barque, « ça te va ? »

« La dernière partie surtout », je me levais en souriant, remontant sur le ponton, nous rentrâmes nos affaires rapidement, j'ouvris les sacs commençant à ranger, « bébé, tu veux pas faire ça plus tard ? »

« Je me dis que plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite nous aurons la paix non ? » Il sembla pensif un instant, je continuais à étaler nos affaires, il prit nos affaires de toilettes allant les mettre dans la salle de bains.

« Ça y est c'est fini ! » Je le regardais moqueuse, « tu en es où ? »

« J'ai fini »

« Petite question... il y a quoi dans tes housses », il s'en approcha, je mis une tape sur sa main, « surprise ? »

« Courses », soufflais-je.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas prévoir »

« Prévoir à manger ce n'est pas pareil, dehors Cullen », je le poussais vers la sortie, « je reviens, réfléchis à ce que tu veux que nous mangions », je partis rapidement dans la salle de bains allant ensuite aux toilettes, nous ne l'avions pas ouvert cette porte, en même temps... je sortis allant me laver les mains avec un petit sourire, « tu as réfléchis ? » Demandais-je de la salle de bains.

« Je t'attends » je sortis rapidement, nous reprîmes la route cherchant où aller, nous trouvâmes rapidement, « évidemment tu oublies ton porte monnaie »

« Évidemment »

Il se gara, je le laissais faire, les filles me l'avaient conseillé, nous fîmes au plus vite, après avoir mis les courses dans la voiture nous allâmes marcher un peu, il faisait un peu plus froid qu'à Forks, ce qui nous fit faire demi tour, nous retournâmes dans notre chalet. Il était encore tôt, je rangeais les courses pendant qu'il s'amusait à faire du feu c'était comme au camping, je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher, je retirais ma veste et mes bottes, m'allongeant sur le canapé, je le regardais faire. Il me regarda un petit sourire en coin, il alluma le feu, je souriais niaisement, il me rejoignit après avoir enlevé ses affaires à son tour, je l'amenais sur moi, sa tête sous la mienne, nous câlinant, regardant le feu prendre de plus en plus.

« Nous ferons le lit après », me souffla-t-il.

« Nous avons le temps », je massais son crâne avec ma main, il soupira, mon autre main sur sa joue.

« J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un va débarquer »

« Je l'ai aussi, alors que non, nos portables sont éteints, ils ont le numéro de l'accueil pour les urgences, personne ne viendra, ça fait vide quand même », il posa son menton doucement sur mon buste.

« Ça te manque ? » Je massais sa tête avec mes deux mains.

« Tu as l'impression que je manque de quelque chose ? »

« Non pas vraiment », il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis, il se remit contre mon buste, « tu me dis si je suis trop lourd »

« Cullen la ferme »

« OK Swan »

Je ravalais mon rire, me baissant dans le canapé, sa tête finissant dans mon cou, il se mit un peu sur le côté, nous entremêlions nos jambes, ne bougeant plus, ou juste nos mains pour nous faire des câlins.

Nous restâmes un moment sur ce canapé, prenant notre temps, ne faisant que nous embrasser, nous faire des câlins, se fichant de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, certains de nos baisers prenaient plus ou moins d'ampleur, je posais mon front contre le sien, il caressait mes cheveux ce qui avait le don de me détendre.

« Mon ange, ça ne te dis pas de prendre un bon bain ? » J'ouvris mes yeux, il soupira, « je m'en fiche de tes trucs », je grimaçais.

« Ce n'est pas très romantique... »

« Bella... tu iras en premier, je te rejoindrai quelques secondes après, garde ton boxer comme ce matin »

Je me laissais tenter, je mis l'eau à couler cherchant la bonne température mettant plein de petites boules parfumées, je préparais les serviettes, je restais donc en boxer, frustrant quand même, il entra dans la salle de bain, j'étais dans la baignoire pleine de mousse.

« Chérie tu penses qu'il y a assez de mousse ? » Je pouffais.

« J'ai mis la dose, allez viens » je le regardais se déshabiller, me tournais pour lui laisser de la place, il se mit dans mon dos, je reposais mon dos sur son torse, « nous ne l'avions jamais fait ça non plus, nous le referons chez toi, ça fait du bien hein ? » il approuva posant ses mains sur mon bas-ventre, mes mains sur les siennes, « oh j'ai oublié ! »

Je me redressais, essuyais rapidement ma main, pour atteindre mon Mp3, nous avions pris les petites enceintes de Emmett, je mis la musique, me remettant contre lui avec un large sourire, me laissant glisser dans l'eau pour mouiller ma tête, je retirais la mousse de mon visage, l'eau était limite brûlante, il remit ses mains sur mon bas-ventre, remontant lentement, il prit mes mains les remontant sur sa nuque.

« Ça aurait été dommage de nous priver de ça non ? »

« Je le reconnais »

Et comme personne ne risquait de venir nous déranger nous pûmes déborder, nous perdre, déraper, appelez ça comme vous le souhaitez...Mais nous parvînmes à nous calmer, comme quoi nous pouvons gérer. Malgré tout je ne pus m'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire nerveux.

« Comme d'habitude mon ange partage la blague »

« At... attends », je riais comme une conne, « oh merde, elle est bien celle là... »

« Tu penses à des blagues pendant c'est moment là ? »

« Non, je pensais juste que j'étais en train de faire ma Cléopâtre », je repartis dans un fou rire, il suivit, riant bêtement, « elle est bien hein ? »

Il approuva, il laissa l'eau partir, prit le pommeau de douche, je me redressais sur ses jambes, nous nous lavions rapidement, il sortit en premier, je me sentis obligée de lui mettre une tape sur ses fesses, il mit sa serviette autour de sa taille avec un sourire en coin.

« Allez Cléopâtre tu peux sortir », je me levais en riant, prenant la serviette qu'il me tendit, m'enveloppant dedans rapidement, il m'aida à sortir, je retirais mon boxer allant dans la chambre pour en mettre en autre, je revins avec mon sèche cheveux et mon fer à lisser, « je vais pouvoir jouer ? » Je me remis à rire, « je suis sérieux »

« Tu veux jouer au coiffeur ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je peux les lisser c'est pas compliqué »

« Tu es le chéri le plus étrange que je connaisse mais le plus mignon aussi », nous nous sourîmes niaisement, « va t'habiller pendant que je sèche mes cheveux »

Il embrassa ma tête et sortit, je fis au plus vite, souriant pour un rien, il revint en jean et débardeur me faisant rougir comme à chaque fois qu'il était habillé de cette façon.

« Pourquoi ce rougissement ? » Il me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble, je débranchais le sèche cheveux mettant le fer à lisser, » alors ? À chaque fois que je suis comme ça tu bloques et tu rougis », il se mit entre mes jambes me collant à lui, j'émis un long soupir.

« Tu le sais que tu triches ? »

« Je le sais », dit-il contre mes lèvres, « je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie petite tête »

« Rien de très passionnant »

« Tu cherches à perdre du temps, pourquoi cette tenue des plus simple te met dans des états pareil », je rougis encore plus.

« C'est... c'est juste que quand j'étais dans l'avion avec Alice, elle m'a montré une photo où vous étiez tous dessus, c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu, la première fois que mon cœur s'est accéléré pour quelqu'un... »

« Quel rapport avec mes vêtements ? » Souffla-t-il en souriant.

« Tu étais habillé comme ça sur la photo, tu vois ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est même très niais »

« Dans la voiture quand je t'ai vu, le peu que j'ai vu tu avais un pull bleu », je haussais les sourcils, « je n'ai pas pu voir plus, tu t'es vite cachée », je pouffais nerveusement.

« Toi tu étais en mauvais garçon avec Emmett »

« Footing, Jasper n'avait pas pu venir ce jour-là, je me souviens surtout du premier jour où tu es venue manger à la villa avec ton petit gilet, je me suis senti con toute la soirée »

« Non, surtout dans la salle de bains », nous rîmes doucement, « j'étais déjà hors de contrôle, j'ai fait bien pire par la suite »

« Je dirai bien mieux, je me suis toujours posé une question sur ce soir là »

« Je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre »

« La glace... » je partis dans un fou rire, « c'était voulu ? » Je secouais la tête négativement.

« Non, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu, j'ai vraiment mangée n'importe comment ce soir là et Rose a piétiné ma serviette, il ne me restait plus que cette solution, si tu as d'autres questions je t'en prie... »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir, je vais trouver, en attendant... »

Il prit le lisseur, je me levais lui montrant comment faire, je relevais une partie de mes cheveux avec une pince, le laissant faire, il était concentré en tout cas, je crois ou plutôt je sais qu'il ne doit pas exister homme plus parfait que lui, je ne pense pas que beaucoup perdrait du temps à coiffer leurs copines, encore moins qui soient le quart de ce qu'il était, je savais que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir, plus que ça même, si pour qu'un homme tel que lui m'aime autant je ne devais pas être si inintéressante que ça, il avait raison ma mère avait menti, elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Je le regardais dans le miroir, il détacha ma pince faisant le reste, toujours concentré, à fond dedans même, je finis par reprendre le fer, pour faire devant, craignant de me brûler, je le remerciais, je débranchais une fois que j'avais terminé, laissant le fer refroidir, il allait sortir je le retenais.

« Tu restes ici jeune homme ! »

« Pour ? » Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir », je regardais sa trousse de toilettes, « ah ! » Je sortis son rasoir et sa mousse, il siffla.

« Mon ange, ça pourrait être dangereux »

« Ça pourrait être sexy ! »

« Là je vois surtout une coupure et regarde je n'en ai pas besoin »

« Mais j'ai toujours voulu le faire ! S'il te plaît... » je lui fis une petite moue, « te promets de faire attention », il grimaça, « tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, bébé... encore une fois tu regardes trop de film », je pouffais, j'attrapais le haut de son jean, je me rassis le mettant entre mes jambes au plus près, « ça aussi c'est tricher »

« Chut, si tu parles je pourrais te couper par accident », il se recula d'un coup, je l'attrapais par le débardeur en riant, « je plaisante ! »

« Je t'ai connue plus drôle »

« Aucun commentaire Cullen, tu te tais et tu me laisses faire, tes mains sur mes cuisses », il le fit, « ne me déconcentre pas »

J'humidifiais un peu mes mains et son visage, prenant de la mousse, je lui mis en m'appliquant, je m'installais correctement, il se figea légèrement quand je pris le rasoir, je n'y prêtais pas attention restant plus que concentrée, rinçant le rasoir à chaque fois sous l'eau chaude, je le vis avaler difficilement quand je passais dans son cou.

« Ne fais pas le bébé », râlais-je, « ne parle pas non plus », je finis sans faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite coupure, « j'attends ! »

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« Des excuses pour ton manque de confiance en ta petite femme », je l'essuyais avec une petite serviette, il se pencha me faisant basculer contre le miroir, je m'accrochais à son haut, sa main dans mon dos, il s'inspecta, murmurant ses excuses, « non, non, non, je veux des excuses digne de ce nom »

« Je l'ai fait », je le poussais.

« Tu es de mauvaise foi alors je m'en vais » je me levais allant vers la sortie de la salle de bains, « oh ! J'ai failli oublier », je retirais ma serviette lui lançant au visage, j'allais dans la chambre comptant sur mes doigts, 1, 2, 3, il me sauta dessus me jetant sur le lit, se mettant entre mes jambes, je partis dans un fou rire, « aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? » Il me regarda de haut en bas, « chéri », il se mit face à mon visage.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de tes compétences, tu as fait ça parfaitement... »

« Et ? » Il chercha quoi dire quelques secondes.

« Tu pourras le refaire ? »

« C'est vrai ? » J'entendis un ''et merde'', je me mis à rire moqueuse, « ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais mais je dis oui ! »

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir coupé ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça non plus que j'attends ! »

« Alors dis-moi, ne me laisse pas galérer comme ça »

« En fait... » je passais mon doigt sur sa joue, « je te taquine, j'aime bien te voir ramer il faut croire »

« Je crois que je vais aller au restaurant tout seul », je pouffais, il allait se relever, je fermais mes jambes.

« Tu restes là », il me les retira se levant, « vexé ? » Je refermais mes jambes prenant appui sur mes avants-bras, il grogna, « ça te dis je reste comme ça, jusqu'à ce que nous partions ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur complexée aujourd'hui »

« Tu ne tiendras pas une heure nue »

« Malin de me provoquer chéri, je relève ton défi », il me fit un sourire en coin, je me levais passant près de lui, il me suivit du regard, « une heure en boxer je prends ! »

« J'aurai dû t'emmener en week-end depuis un moment », je riais nerveusement, « tu es stressée quand même »

« Un peu, il faudrait vraiment que je réfléchisse avant de parler », il partit dans un fou rire, « mais je vais tenir ton défi, je gagne quoi si je tiens ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'aurai claqué d'ici là », je riais comme une conne en devenant pivoine, il suivit, « tu peux rester dans la chambre, je vais dans le salon ou mieux, un tour de barque seul »

« Tu me laisserais toute seule ? »

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix »

« Je peux mettre un soutien-gorge »

« Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de claquer », j'ouvris le tiroir, prenant le soutien-gorge qui avantageait le plus ma poitrine, je le mis me retournant vers lui, il rougit et partit rapidement de la chambre.

« Cullen », riais-je, « reviens ici ! » Il alla dans le canapé, se couchant sur le ventre, je me mis sur lui toujours en riant, « chéri... »

« Je ne vais pas te regarder, ça ira, jamais tu ne penseras à mes nerfs »

« Bah non, vu que tu ne vas pas bouger, je vais te détendre », je relevais son débardeur, il le retira, « tu es gagnant à la fin »

« Je n'ai pas cet impression », je le massais, le tripotant plus qu'autre chose, je partis sur ses flancs, penchant mon buste contre son dos, je les glissais sur sa taille, « ça, ça ne va pas me détendre »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il étouffa un rire nerveux, j'ouvris son jean, le baissant de quelques millimètres inutiles, « ça me gênait »

« Oui, c'est sûr que là ça change tout », me dit-il sarcastique.

« Contente que tu le reconnaisses », il se retourna, me basculant pour que je sois allongée.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me provoquer », je me mordis la lèvre.

« Sinon ? Je risques quoi ? »

« Tu ne gagneras pas toujours à ce jeu là, je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose pour te faire taire, je haussais les sourcils, c'était plein de sous-entendus ça non ? » J'approuvais avec un sourire en coin, « ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça »

« Pourquoi ça serait le cas ? Bon sinon, ça veut dire que tu penses pouvoir me faire taire avec le sexe ? »

« Le reste ne marche pas, j'ai encore de l'espoir »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si même quand tu me feras l'amour ça ne me calme pas ? » Il me scruta un moment, « ça sera peut-être pire »

« Pire comment ? »

« Je vais peut-être te harceler »

« Je pense pouvoir y survivre... »

« Peu importe où nous serons », il haussa les sourcils, « n'oublie pas nous avons un souci avec les lieux publics »

« C'est vrai j'avais oublié ce gros détail », je pouffais, « cette semaine nous avons été calme »

« Normal, tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi »

« Je jouerai avec toi la semaine prochaine, je te ferai payer toutes tes provocations »

« Il y a juste aujourd'hui, le fait d'être seule avec toi, personne pour venir, nous dire d'aller manger, pas de réflexions quand nous débordons, juste nous, je vais me calmer... »

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire, tu crois que je pense que tu devrais te calmer ? »

« Peut-être »

« La réponse est non, sûrement pas quand je te vois prendre confiance en toi, tu ne cherches pas à te cacher ou autre, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au contraire, tu es encore plus belle en étant comme ça, beaucoup plus désirable aussi, bien qu'il ne me faille pas grand chose pour me donner envie de toi », je rougis, « tu avances, tu changes en positif mais tu restes quand même la petite brune qui rougit »

« Je crois que ça restera »

« J'espère bien, tu le sens au moins que tu changes ? »

« Oui, le début de semaine a été compliqué, le fait d'avoir passé une journée avec mon père, la semaine près de lui m'a fait du bien. Tu es là toi aussi, toute la semaine j'ai été avec vous deux, nous sommes sortis avec les autres, je me sens bien, je ne pense qu'à nous, à toi, j'ai envie de m'amuser, pas uniquement avec tes nerfs », il me fit un sourire en coin. « Je n'ai plus rien qui me bloque en fait, je ne pensais pas qu'en te parlant ou en parlant à mon père ça me ferait ressentir autant de bien-être, j'ai longtemps pensé que ça me ferait me sentir encore plus mal, je me suis trompée, j'ai envie d'être niaise. Faire ma gamine parfois, te taquiner, être chef, amie, petite sœur, ta petite femme, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré avoir, encore plus même, alors oui, je me sens changer et j'aime ce que je ressens », nous nous fixâmes un petit moment en souriant, « hé », chuchotais-je, il étouffa son rire, « je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi, soit comme tu en as envie, fais ce que tu veux », je relevais ma tête, posant ma bouche contre la sienne, je la bougeais lentement, sa main se mit sous ma nuque pour la soutenir, les miennes sur ses côtes, il me remit contre le canapé doucement, continuant à nous embrasser, encore et encore, sans empressement, juste de la tendresse, « tu sais que je n'avais pas fini de parler ? »

« Tu m'as dit de faire ce que je voulais et je voulais t'embrasser, je ne fais que t'écouter, la suite c'est quoi ? »

« Ne te déconcentre pas, continue à faire ce que tu veux », je l'embrassais à nouveau en souriant, « ça y est tu es déconcentrée », dit-il faussement vexé, je riais bêtement, « je vais faire un petit somme en attendant que tu te reprennes »

Il poussa mon pendentif, mettant sa tête sur ma poitrine, je continuais à rire, plus doucement, mes mains sur le haut de son dos, il embrassa mon sein brièvement, je caressais sa nuque avec mes ongles, il soupira et mit son visage entre mes seins, je ne riais plus vraiment, je le massais avec mes pouces, je relevais ma jambe, posant mon pied sur ses fesses, l'autre aussi tant qu'à faire, je fermais les yeux, complètement détendue, mon chéri par manque d'air releva sa tête, remontant dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Il prit appui sur un de ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser, l'autre contre mon omoplate, nous somnolions, laissions le temps filer. Il n'y en avait pas ici en fait, je regardais autour de moi, voyant la lumière du jour s'éteindre peu à peu, il se redressa.

« Viens, j'ai trouvé un truc niais », il se leva en prenant ma main, il me donna son débardeur, il nous emmena à la fenêtre, nous nous penchâmes, lui dans mon dos, « coucher de soleil », je partis dans un fou rire, « je t'aurai bien emmené dehors, mais avec ta tenue ce n'est pas possible et le temps de s'habiller ce sera fini »

« Demain ce n'est pas grave, et oui c'est niais mais j'adore », nous rîmes bêtement, « chut il ne faut pas gâcher ce moment romantique », nous rîmes deux fois plus, « c'est joli quand même »

« Ça serait bien qu'il se dépêche en fait j'ai faim », rit-il.

« Bientôt, la montagne va nous sauver », riais-je, « je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi »

« Miracle », chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'ai entendu crétin »

« J'ai dit miracle pour le coucher de soleil », je le regardais moqueuse, « c'est vrai c'est un miracle de voir ça, un coucher de soleil et tout, ça ne marche pas ma déviation hein ? »

« Non », riais-je, « pas le moins du monde, par contre tu as battu des records dans la pire excuse trouvée », il partit dans un rire nerveux, « pire que la carte et le lac, waw, ce que tu es cucul chéri »

« Swan... » à part rire je ne fis rien d'autre, le soleil était partit.

« Ma puce », dis-je moqueuse, « allons nous habiller »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Dès que tu feras ta lopette », je me redressais, il me regarda, je m'écartais sentant un sale coup arriver, « chéri ? »

« Tu sais toujours courir ? » J'émis un petit cri paniqué sous son rire, je partis en courant faisant le tour du salon.

« Il faut aller manger », criais-je, « je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, tu me fais peur », il rit plus fortement, « c'est moche ce rire », je repartis en courant me cachant derrière la table à manger du salon.

« Il y a une chose que j'ignore chez toi », je fronçais les sourcils, « on ne l'a jamais fait ça, quand je t'aurai attrapée... »

« Si tu m'attrapes »

« Oh je t'en prie ne sois pas si naïve », je pris un air choquée, il se moqua, « il faut être réaliste un peu », je lui fis un doigt, « comment tu vas le regretter, » rit-il.

« C'est le stress », je lui en fis un autre, « ça c'est pour avoir dit que j'étais naïve », il partit dans un autre fou rire, je repartis dans la salon en criant comme une hystérique, lui s'amusait bien vu son rire, je parvenais à l'esquiver deux fois, la troisième ce fut le début de la fin, il me mit sur son épaule, je tentais en vain de descendre, « chéri ne fais pas ça ! »

« Je vais me gêner », il me posa sur le canapé, se mettant sur moi, bloquant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, « alors ? »

« Chéri, j'ai très très faim », il haussa les épaules, passant sa main son sous débardeur, « je peux devenir violente », il raffermit sa prise, « ne fais pas ça, tu n'as pas vraiment... » je riais nerveusement quand il commença, « envie de faire ça... »

« Bien sûr que si et tu le sais », je grimaçais, riant dans la seconde qui suivit, gesticulant, « tu peux toujours essayer, bon tu es prête ? » Je riais stressée, secouant la tête négativement, « comme c'est dommage », railla-t-il, il y mit tout son cœur je crois, je riais comme une hystérique tapant des pieds, le suppliant de me laisser, je me débattis du mieux que je pouvais ne parvenant à rien, »trop fort pour toi, alors la lopette et la puce c'est qui ? »

« Toi » riais-je.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça », il refit pire, j'avais vraiment envie de faire pipi, il s'en fichait, « pas mon problème, alors ? » Il continua, je manquais de souffle.

« Chéri, chéri, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, arrête »

« J'attends, la lopette et la puce ? »

« Emmett », criais-je, « c'est lui la lopette », il se mit à rire, « Jasper c'est la puce ! Laisse-moi y aller, je t'en supplie », il se poussa en riant, je partis en courant aux toilettes.

« Ça, je leur dirai », je riais dans les toilettes, « je vais aller m'habiller »

J'en profitais pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, j'avais laissé une petite pochette exprès, je partis dans la salle de bains pour me laver les mains et me maquiller.

« Chéri, il est quelle heure ? » Il arriva, pince, chemise ouverte, sexy, comme d'habitude.

« L'heure d'y aller, bientôt 20h, dans cinq minutes précisément », j'acquiesçais, finissant de me maquiller, je retirais son débardeur, le laissant dans la salle de bains, j'allais dans la chambre, cherchant ma pilule dans mon sac, « je vais préparer notre lit pendant que tu t'habilles, tu cherches quoi ? »

« Ma pilule monsieur », je la trouvais, la prenant rapidement, « va-t-en maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse »

« Je m'en vais mais il me faut une couverture et compagnie », je pris la première housse et sortis allant dans la salle de bains en lui tirant la langue, « gamine », je pouffais.

Je fermais la salle de bains, ouvris la housse prenant une petite robe marron foncé, Ali' avait poussé la préparation à fond avec Rose, j'avais même les sous-vêtements les plus adaptés, magique ses filles. Je me changeais, ma petite robe était vraiment moulante, un décolleté limite indécent et plus que moulante, la question c'était comment respirer avec ? Par contre j'avais besoin d'aide pour la fermer, j'allais être raide comme un ''I'' après. Je fis quelque retouche à mon maquillage que j'avais assorti à ma robe, avec les filles nous avions établi un plan pour savoir comment j'allais m'habiller. Je me recoiffais, mis des petites boucles d'oreilles, je sortis ma longue veste au passage, je sortis, veillant à ce qu'il ne me voit pas maintenant, j'allais dans la chambre mettant mes hauts escarpins, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de la chambre et partis le rejoindre ma veste devant moi.

« Chéri, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la fermeture éclair », il me regarda, ne voyant pas grand chose, il avait fait notre lit déjà, la lumière avait été allumée, nous avancions l'un vers l'autre, il se mit dans mon dos, remontant la fermeture, il resta dans mon dos, je l'entendis reculer et grogner, je riais intérieurement, j'allais poser ma veste sur le dossier du canapé, il siffla, je me mis face à lui, « ça te plaît ? »

« On peut manger ici », il se rapprocha, me faisant tourner, « chérie, c'est court », il toucha mes cuisses, « tu n'as rien mis en dessous ? »

« Non, tu voulais des bas ? J'en ai », il plissa des yeux.

« C'est pire que moulant », il posa ses mains sur mes hanches me rapprochant de lui, « on ne voit que ton décolleté aussi, enfin une fois passé tes jambes et ton corps, tes fesses aussi, chérie... »

« Je ne me changerai pas, j'ai faim, joli le lit au fait »

« Je suis sur ta robe encore, pourquoi toujours des robes courtes, ils en font des très bien qui arrive à la cheville », je riais moqueuse, « non mais t'es un appel au sexe comme ça ! »

« Chéri... c'est juste pour toi, les autres je m'en fous »

« Dieu est bon avec moi », je partis dans un fou rire, « blasphème je sais, » je fis un rapide signe de croix en riant, « merci mon ange », il me regarda à nouveau de haut en bas, me refaisant tourner, il soupira, me ramenant contre lui et son envie, ses mains sur mes fesses, les miennes sur ses bras, j'échappais un soupir contre ses lèvres, « je vais me calmer, juste deux minutes »

Il posa plusieurs baisers, s'arrêta une seconde, me fit reculer vers le dossier du canapé, avant de m'embrasser avidement, je me crispais légèrement, il remonta sa main dans ma nuque, l'autre sur ma cuisse qu'il releva, plaquant son bassin contre le mien, nos visages soudés, reprenant notre souffle, je n'osais même pas bouger, mon envie de lui encore plus présente, j'avais envie, je mourrais d'envie, ça en devenait un besoin. Il remit ses lèvres contre les miennes sans les bouger, sans doute à chercher comment se calmer, je quittais sa bouche, mon front contre le sien, il reposa ma jambe, remontant sa main sur ma hanche.

« Je me suis emporté je crois », il me regarda en s'éloignant de mon visage, je lui fis un petit sourire en rougissant, « est-ce que nous pouvons mettre ça sur le compte de mauvais Eddy ? »

« Va pour mauvais Eddy », souriais-je, « le mieux serait que nous partions manger »

« Tu m'étonnes », soupira-t-il, je riais comme une idiote, nous mîmes nos vestes, il me prit la main, nous sortîmes après avoir éteins la lumière.

« Tu sais où nous allons déjà ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, j'emmène pas ma petite femme n'importe où »

« Oh excuse-moi »

« Ne recommence pas »

« Je ne me permettrais pas », nous nous sourîmes.

Il prit la route pendant à peu près vingt minutes, s'arrêtant devant un petit restaurant qui donnait sur le lac, on nous installa à une table sous une véranda chauffée, trop mignon, il retira ma veste, en grognant le plus bas possible, j'étouffais mon rire, il fit son gentleman en poussant ma chaise me faisant sourire, je le remerciais, il s'assit à son tour, je regardais tout autour de moi, le lac surtout, je me tournais vers lui.

« Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ? »

« Google est mon ami », je pouffais, « sur le site où nous avons trouvé le chalet il y avait des adresses dont celle-ci, ils font de tout, avant tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Je regardais la carte sans trop savoir quoi prendre, « moi j'ai bien une idée », je relevais mon visage, il avait un petit sourire des plus craquant, je me sentis obliger de bloquer, il me laissa un peu de temps ou alors lui aussi avait bloqué, je me repris, « je me dis que nous pourrions fêter notre premier week-end avec du champagne non ? »

« Ça me va, fêtons notre premier week-end »

Je le laissais passer les commandes, nous avions réussit à nous décider, prenant des plats que nous aimions tous les deux pour pouvoir manger dans l'assiette de l'autre, nous avions trinqué avec de grands sourires idiots, c'était la tendance ce week-end et encore nous étions seulement vendredi.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement parlant de nos prochains week-end ou vacances, les lieux où nous aimerions aller, parlant de nous, juste de nous, notre couple. Il me fit revenir sur la conversation de la salle de bains, je lui racontais la plupart des plans que nous avion établi avec ses sœurs pour qu'il cède, j'en gardais certains pour moi. Il fallait garder un peu de mystère, nous avions passé plus de temps à rire qu'autre chose, nos mains liées sur la table pendant que les autres servaient à nous faire manger l'un et l'autre.

J'adorais chacune de nos sorties, tombant amoureuse de lui encore et encore, nous étions restés un long moment dans ce restaurant. Je le remerciais plus d'une fois jusqu'à ce que ça l'agace, nous nous étions un peu promenés, je passais beaucoup de temps le nez en l'air, le ciel étoilé des plus magnifique comme j'en avais rarement vu.

« Chéri, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de niais à faire », il me fit un grand sourire, « pouvons-nous rentrer ? »

« On va voir si tu feras mieux que le coucher du soleil »

Après être rentrés je lui demandais de se changer et de mettre des vêtements chauds, il ne posa pas de questions, je passais un jean, mes converses, le plus gros de mes pull, un bonnet et mon manteau, je pris une couverture, des petites choses à manger au cas où et à boire, les mettant dans mon sac de cours que j'avais vidé, il me rejoignit en riant.

« Tu prépares une expédition ? »

« J'en ai bien l'impression », riais-je, « allez viens »

Il prit mon sac, je l'emmenais sur le ponton, il monta en premier cette fois-ci, je me retins de faire une réflexion, mon regard était suffisant, je ramais jusqu'au milieu du lac, m'aidant des faibles lumières qui l'entouraient, je remontais les rames une fois que nous fûmes au milieu, je me trouvais un point de repère pour revenir.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant... » je me mis près de lui, m'asseyant dans le fond de la barque, il suivit se mettant à mes côtés, mon sac servit d'appui, je mis la couverture sur nous, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, « maintenant on peut regarder les étoiles », je tournais mon visage vers lui, « je gagne ? »

« Tu gagnes », il embrassa ma tempe en souriant, nous restâmes un moment, terminant lui dans la largeur de la barque et moi entre ses jambes, « demain tu tiens toujours à me voir sur un vélo ? »

« Oh que oui », riais-je, « tu n'imagines pas comment j'attends ce grand moment, je suis déçue par contre, pas d'étoile filante »

« Tu voulais faire un vœu ? »

« Pas vraiment mais avec mon papi nous pouvions rester de longs moments allongés dans le jardin à les regarder, il y en avait plein, les nuits d'été »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait autant de choses avec lui »

« Il y en a tellement, comme tu le sais des choses toujours très simple mais que j'adorais faire, je t'en montrerai autant que possible »

« Je ne demande pas mieux, tu veux rentrer ? »

« Oui, il commence à faire vraiment froid », nous nous redressâmes, il passa la couverture sur mes épaules, mes mains étaient glacées, il prit les rames, je regardais autour de moi, je me mis rire nerveuse.

« Toi aussi tu as perdu ton point de repère ? » Rit-il, j'approuvais en riant, « alors de quel côté nous allons ? » Je mis mon doigt dans la bouche le levant, « ça va nous servir à quoi ? »

« C'est complètement inutile mais ça fait bien », nous partîmes dans un fou rire, riant pendant un moment.

« On se reprend mon ange », je soufflais un grand coup, « c'est assez simple je crois, nous sommes face au montagne », nous regardâmes autour de nous, « mauvais choix nous sommes entourés de montagne », nous rîmes nerveusement, « je me lance », il commença à ramer, je tentais de me repérer mais tout se ressemblait, « en tout cas tu as bien fait de nous prendre des vivres »

« Tu vois ça fait vraiment expédition maintenant, fais moi de la place tu vas avoir froid », il se recula, je m'assis contre lui, je lâchais la couverture posant mes mains sur les siennes, « il faudrait arriver à voir ta voiture, notre chalet et le plus éloigné aussi », je fis tourner la barque, « notre ponton à un lampadaire »

« Comme les autres »

« Ne soit pas négatif »

« Tu n'as pas un petit creux ? Nous pouvons réfléchir en mangeant »

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton frère mais mangeons », je relevais les rames, « on s'en fout de ne pas savoir où nous sommes », je pris le sac, sortant des gâteaux et à boire.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu oui, ça va passer, toi aussi non ? »

« Je serai content de faire le feu ça c'est sûr, viens sur moi », je ne me fis pas prier, je me levais me mettant à califourchon sur lui, une de ses mains sous ma veste, nous mangeâmes vite fait, nous blottissant contre l'autre, « ne t'en fais pas chérie je vais nous sortir de là », j'éclatais de rire, « dis sur un autre ton je suis sûr que ça aurait fait bien »

« Tu peux t'entraîner, ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions de temps, tiens petit jeu, soit un bon acteur ! Je t'écoute »

« Parce qu'en plus tu es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, nous sommes perdus au bout milieu d'un lac, il ne faut pas que ça nous empêche de nous amuser »

« Pas bête, tu es prête ? » J'approuvais en pouffant, il reprit les rames retournant vers un ponton, « mon ange j'ai trouvé, merde ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, regarde les pontons du moins ce que l'on arrive à voir, il suffit juste d'aller là où il manque une barque, je regardais autour de nous »

« Et il manque une barque où ? Tu vois toi ? »

« Pourquoi tout de suite du négatif ? » Je le fixais, « non je ne vois pas », soupira-t-il, nous nous remîmes à rire encore plus nerveusement, « pas grave, je vais ramer et au pire nous marcherons jusqu'à notre chalet, en attendant je vais jouer à l'acteur »

Je l'écoutais riant plus d'une fois de moins en moins discrètement, nous arrivâmes enfin vers un ponton, pas le notre en tout cas, nous l'attachâmes, rangeâmes les affaires sortant de la barque, il prit mon sac, il me força à garder la couverture autour de mes épaules, il remit sa capuche.

« Faut se repérer, j'espère juste que nous sommes du bon côté »

« J'espère aussi, dans quel sens nous allons ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Au point ou nous en sommes mon ange, ça n'a pas grande importance », nous marchâmes droit devant nous pendant un moment, « tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Non mon cœur, merci, tu es trop mignon toi »

« Ça me stresse de savoir que tu as froid en fait », je soupirais niaisement, « si tu es fatiguée tu me le dis », j'approuvais en lui faisant un grand sourire, nous marchâmes encore, il s'arrêta, je suivis, « tu sais j'aime ma voiture », j'acquiesçai cherchant à comprendre, « encore plus à cet instant regarde », je tournais ma tête la voyant au loin je tapais dans mes mains, « ça veut dire feu »

« Chocolat chaud aussi », nous avançâmes limite en courant, il ouvrit rapidement la porte, j'allumais la lumière, « je vais m'occuper du chocolat »

Je posais la couverture, gardant mes vêtements tellement j'avais froid, je le regardais du coin de l'œil faire le feu, je fis au plus vite, je retirais mes chaussures avant de le rejoindre sur notre lit, je me réchauffais les mains avec le bol, il vint s'asseoir près de moi, lui aussi avait juste retiré ses chaussures, nous bûmes nos chocolats en nous brûlant légèrement, pas grave au moins ça réchauffe, il nous allongea, nous étions sur le côté, lui dans mon dos, la chaleur du feu de plus en plus présente

« Ça va mon ange ? »

« Oui, c'est mieux », je me tournais vers lui, ma tête contre son torse, « c'était chouette quand même », nous rîmes doucement, je retirais mon bonnet, je me redressais pour enlever mon manteau, il enleva le sien, nous nous mîmes sous le drap et la couverture, « je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est »

« Presque une heure du matin », je haussais les sourcils, « il faut croire que nous sommes restés un moment dans la barque, tu peux t'endormir si tu veux »

« Il faut que j'aille me laver les dents et me démaquiller, je vais le faire maintenant après je pourrais dormir »

« Ce n'est pas une obligation », je le regardais en grimaçant, « je supposes que si », soupira-t-il, allons-y.

Nous nous levâmes allant faire ce qu'il fallait, je passais une petite nuisette, plus joli que de rester habillée, nous nous remîmes dans notre lit et comme souvent, j'étais face à lui, ma jambe sur sa taille, dans ses bras.

« Grasse matinée demain ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« C'est possible, vu que nous ne mettons aucun réveil, nous verrons ce que nous ferons quand nous serons réveillés, par contre nous laisserons de côté la barque »

« Nous allons pouvoir nous en passer », sourit-il, « j'espère que le vélo sera tout aussi amusant »

« Il y a de grande chance, je sens qu'il y aura plein de montée », grimaçais-je, il se retint de rire.

« Repose-toi alors, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces »

« Tu avais prévu autre chose là tout de suite ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Non, pas vraiment », je le fixais sachant qu'il mentait, « bon OK, je t'aurai bien fait un câlin »

« Depuis quand tu fais le timide ? »

« Tu es fatiguée »

« Jamais pour un câlin », soufflais-je.

Tout se fit impatient, notre baiser, nos mains qui se crispèrent, ses mouvements. C'était limite douloureux mais pas autant que mon envie de lui, nous fûmes rapidement haletant, mon visage face au sien, je me jetais sur sa bouche peu importe que je manque de souffle, je m'agrippais à lui au mieux, ne faisant rien pour me calmer. Il interrompit notre baiser manquant vraiment de souffle, je serrai mes mains dans ses cheveux, soudant nos visages, je voulais encore qu'il m'embrasse, j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« Bébé... »

« Mais j'ai envie de toi », j'avais dit ça sur un ton désespéré, pire que ça même.

Je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit l'embrassant à nouveau manquant de douceur, sa main sur le haut de ma tête, la caressant, l'autre sur ma cuisse, il partit dans mon cou, je le plaquais contre moi, me perdant dans ce que je ressentais, c'était encore plus fort que d'habitude, il cessa tout mouvement. Je bloquais mes jambes de toute mes forces, étouffant son gémissement contre ma peau, je le gardais contre moi le temps que nous reprîmes un souffle. Je sentis son cœur cogner contre mon buste, sa main quitta ma cuisse pour me serrer dans ses bras, il se mit face à moi, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son cœur qui commençait à se calmer, il posa de légers baisers en me regardant.

« Bébé, quand j'avais parlé d'un câlin, ce n'était pas ce genre là, j'ai débordé »

« Et j'ai suivis », soufflais-je, « va à la salle de bains je t'attends »

Il se redressa après m'avoir embrassé, je me tournais sur le ventre pour le suivre du regard, j'allais aux toilettes une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de bains, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'avais plus mes règles, je verrai demain, j'allais me laver les mains dans la cuisine retournant me coucher, me mettant sur le côté pour regarder le feu. Ma tête sur mon bras replié, je fermais les yeux fatiguée, je mis mes cheveux sur le côté, je l'entendis sortir de la salle de bains, j'écoutais ses pas, je le sentis se coucher, il embrassa ma nuque en se mettant dans mon dos, sa main sur mon ventre, il se redressa pour voir si je dormais, j'esquissais un petit sourire.

« Je pensais que tu dormais », il embrassa ma joue.

« Je t'attendais », j'ouvris les yeux me mettant face à lui, nous calant l'un contre l'autre, nous nous embrassâmes, sa mains poussant mes cheveux, je me baissais mettant mon visage contre son torse, « bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit... et mon ange moi aussi j'ai envie de toi au moins autant que toi », je souriais bêtement.

Je suis restée un moment réveillée, il s'est endormi en premier, je l'ai regardé longtemps, finissant sur le large rebord de la fenêtre, mes jambes contre mon buste et mes bras autour regardant dehors, je levais les yeux au ciel un grand sourire niais. Cette fois mon insomnie n'était pas liée à quoi que ce soit de négatif, loin de la, repensant à mon après-midi, mettant de côté ma frustration, si ça devait arriver ça arrivera après tout, nous n'étions pas à la minute. Enfin tout dépend des circonstances, je sais, je peux être compliquée à suivre.

Je n'ai pas vu d'étoile filante cette nuit là, je n'avais pas de souhait à faire, encore moins quand mon chéri me rejoignit en embrassant mon épaule, je le regardais avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'étais pas censée me réveiller quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Je vais bien, je trouve juste que c'est joli », je me mis face à lui, dos à la fenêtre, il passa sa main sur ses yeux, « je suis si épuisante que ça ? » il échappa un rire, « je prends ça pour un oui »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour si peu dormir et être en forme le lendemain », je haussais les épaules en souriant, « mauvaise réponse », il me souleva me mettant sur son épaule, je partis dans un fou rire, il se mit sur les genoux, me posant doucement, « je vais penser à t'attacher si tu continues à faire des trucs dans le genre », je préférais rire plutôt que de répondre, il se coucha me prenant contre lui, me bloquant plus qu'autre chose, « Swan arrête de rire et dors », je pouffais, il grogna, « je risque d'être de mauvaise humeur demain », ça me calma au moins, il remonta le drap et la couverture, « un peu de silence et de repos, un week-end avec toi et je vais avoir besoin d'une semaine pour m'en remettre », je me remis à rire, il soupira.

« Prévois plus nous ne sommes que vendredi », il gémit blasé.

« Pas de café demain, tu n'en as pas besoin, silence maintenant, mauvais Eddy pourrait se joindre à nous », je riais bêtement, « Bella ! »

« Pardon mais tu me fais rire », il releva ma jambe, caressant l'arrière de mon genou, j'arrêtais de rire d'un coup.

« Dors ».

Je me mis contre son torse, il le fit plus lentement, ça me détendait, ça me fit sombrer, je crois qu'il a trouvé son truc pour me calmer.

Notre samedi... nous avions pris notre temps, nous réveillant vers midi. Nous avions bien fait du vélo, il s'était beaucoup moqué, crétin, trop de montée et de choses désagréables, je préférais en faire avec Carlisle, lui au moins ressentait les mêmes choses que moi, lui au moins en faisait aussi mal que moi, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec mes idées à la con.

Nous avions passé une grande partie de l'après midi dehors, profitant de notre week-end, quand à la barque, je m'en étais occupée, je n'avais plus de jambes, maintenant je n'avais plus de bras, le sport ce n'est pas mon truc faut croire, je préfère les câlins.

Ce soir là aussi il m'emmena manger au restaurant, nous nous étions câlinés un long moment, débordant parfois, quand à mes règles, ça faisait presque 24h que je ne les avait plus, je m'étais gardée de lui dire, pour le moment, j'en étais à me préparer, j'avais pris la housse que Alice m'avait préparée, la housse que je ne devais ouvrir que si c'était possible, je l'ouvris découvrant à première vue une petite robe noire des plus simple, un petit mot aussi.

___Ma Bella,_

___Cette robe je te l'ai achetée il y a très longtemps, j'attendais juste le bon moment, si tu as ouvert cette housse nous savons toutes les deux ce que ça signifie, respire, laisse les choses se faire... Quelques petits conseils :_

___Attends un maximum avant de lui montrer ta robe._

___Le manque de sous-vêtements n'est pas une erreur de ma part._

___Ne fais pas cette tête._

___Bises de ton Ali', je t'aime._

J'avais relu le mot plusieurs fois, riant nerveusement mais tout autant touchée, elle pensait vraiment à tout, ça en était inquiétant même. Je regardais davantage la robe, je compris enfin pourquoi les sous-vêtements n'étaient pas autorisés, je l'essayais et waw... il ne faut pas qu'il voit avant que nous soyons au restaurant, il va claquer aussi, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, je passais au pivoine, je la retirais et filais sous la douche, sortant rapidement, je sais que nous avions dit que nous ne prévoirions rien mais en tant que fille je devais vérifier que tout était parfait, je mis ma crème, sortant de la salle de bain en serviette.

« Chéri ! », il me fit un sourire en coin du canapé, « j'ai besoin de ton aide », je lui montrais la crème, je m'assis entre ses jambes descendant ma serviette au maximum, il ne bougea pas, « chéri ? » Je me tournais, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais me reprendre », j'attachais mes cheveux, ma serviette sur mes hanches, « peut-être pas tout de suite en fait », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux.

« Nous allons être en retard et je n'ai pas fini de me préparer », il soupira et me mit ma crème, prenant son temps, mon buste également bien que je l'avais déjà fait, « chéri... » chuchotais-je.

Je me levais pendant qu'il râlait, laissant mon dos apparent, il soupira blasé, je lui jetais un coup d'œil avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il me fixait.

« Je fais au plus vite »

« Prends ton temps, il faut que je me détende », me dit-il sans sourire, je lui fis un sourire en coin et retournais me préparer, fermant lentement la porte.

Une fois fermée, je m'attaquais à mon maquillage, j'assombrissais mes yeux, Alice avait laissé des instructions ainsi que Rose, que ferais-je sans elle ? Même Angie avait participé, je suivis tous leurs conseils à la lettre, ça me permettait de penser à autre chose. Je relevais mes cheveux faisant un chignon lâche, qui me prit un certain temps, je laissais des petites mèches libre.

Je passais ma robe, je rougis encore regardant mon dos dans le miroir, je crois que c'était la tenue la plus sexy que j'avais mis jusqu'à ce jour, mon dos était complètement apparent, le tissu présent à nouveau dans le creux de mes reins, elle arrivait à mi-cuisse, je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir... je pouffais plusieurs fois nerveusement, je rangeais tout, rajoutant un peu de gloss, des petits diamants aux oreilles. Être nue sous une robe, c'est bizarre quand même, ça me plaisait bien en tout cas, je me trouvais jolie, je remerciais le fait d'avoir pris mes chaussures et ma veste, d'ailleurs une fois mise, ça faisait tenue très basique, je m'amusais à enlever mon manteau en pouffant nerveusement, je refis quelques retouches, je pris mon sac et sortis le rejoindre, il me regarda de haut en bas.

« C'est un peu moins court que hier, moins provoquant aussi, je te remercie », je riais intérieurement, il se leva me rejoignant, il ne fallait pas qu'il passe ses mains sous ma veste, j'attrapais ses mains, « toujours jolie quoi que tu mettes », il m'embrassa doucement, « fraise ce soir ? »

« J'ai un souci avec cette odeur mais j'adore ce gloss »

« Le plaisir est partagé », il m'embrassa à nouveau, nous sourîmes bêtement, « je vais chercher ma veste, j'arrive », j'allais vers le canapé, me penchant sur le dossier, « arrête de faire ça ! » Je sursautais, tournant mon visage vers lui.

« Faire quoi ? » Il me regarda de haut en bas, je me regardais, « je prends juste l'appareil photo au cas où », je me redressais.

« Ne te penche pas, tu m'énerves, en fait elle n'est pas vraiment moins courte que l'autre »

« Si quand même », il se rapprocha, « allons-y ! » J'allais vers la porte l'ouvrant, je voulais éviter des débordements, j'étais sur la petite terrasse, « je ne me pencherai plus, il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça »

« Je sais, je sais », rit-il, « je commence à avoir moi aussi des soucis psychologiques »

« Bienvenue dans mon monde ! » Nous rîmes bêtement, il ferma le chalet, il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture, je le remerciais en soupirant, il monta à son tour prenant la route, « alors ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu sais que je ne dirai rien ? »

« J'espère toujours »

« Les surprises c'est bien mieux »

Tu m'étonnes pensais-je, je riais toute seule, il me regarda du coin de l'œil, je me repris, il soupira, esquissant un demi sourire. Je le laissais conduire tranquillement, sa main sur ma cuisse, remontant l'air de rien à chaque fois qu'il reposait sa main, il finit par se garer et devant un restaurant qui je crois était plus classe qu'hier, je grognais faiblement, il se contenta de sourire.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, pas du tout », mentis-je.

Il descendit rapidement pour m'ouvrir la porte, m'offrant sa main, je m'en emparais, le suivant, je bloquais pour plusieurs raisons niveau classe ça battait des records, le vestiaire à l'entrée, il y avait plus de monde aussi, là tout de suite ma robe, je ne l'assumais pas vraiment, non pas que ma robe était vulgaire loin de là mais j'allais lui faire avoir une syncope et j'allais devoir marcher jusqu'à notre table qui apparemment était éloignée de l'accueil.

Je pris une grande inspiration, laissant Edward et l'hôte papoter brièvement, ce charmant monsieur me proposa de prendre ma veste, je rougis légèrement, me retenant de rire nerveusement, l'hôte passa dans mon dos pour m'aider, je l'entendis s'étouffer brièvement, le seul à ne pas avoir encore vu ça devait être Edward dans la mesure où j'étais dos à la salle et qu'il était face à moi.

« Si... si vous voulez bien me suivre »,

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, je le laissais passer devant, les regards braqués sur moi, j'avais envie de remettre ma veste.

« Ils ont quoi dans ce restaurant ? » Me demanda Edward, je haussais légèrement les épaules pétrifiée, il passa sa main dans mon dos, il bloqua, j'échappais un léger rire nerveux, il prit brièvement l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts, il prit une grande inspiration, « passe devant c'est mieux je crois »

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, je l'entendis murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, notre table assez éloignée des autres, nous nous assîmes sur une banquette suivant la forme de la table ronde, le monsieur nous donna les cartes nous souhaitant une bonne soirée, je me cachais derrière, jetant des coups d'œil à mon homme décomposé.

« Chéri ? »

« J'aurai dû me douter que c'était trop basique pour être vrai », je pouffais nerveusement, il se pencha en arrière pour regarder mon dos, je m'avançais, « je l'avais oublié celle-là », je le regardais, lui toujours dans mon dos.

« Comment ça oubliée ? »

« J'étais là quand ma jumelle a trouvé bon de te la prendre, il me regarda laissant sa main caresser mon dos, « sortie shopping avec eux quand tu n'étais pas au mieux », j'approuvais comprenant enfin, « j'avais dit texto Bella dans cette robe, je meurs bah c'est vrai »

« Tu gères plutôt bien je trouve »

« Ne crois pas ça, je vais devoir tuer ma jumelle en rentrant », je riais bêtement, « toi je trouverai bien quelque chose »

« Et tu penses faire comment ? »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du vice »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, juste pour faire ma curieuse », il se crispa.

« Reste assise c'est mieux »

« Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est moi qui gagne question vice », je devrais vraiment me taire, « bon tu es prêt ? Je fais au plus vite...En revenant »

J'embrassais sa joue et me levais, il fallait juste que je pense à Edward, pas aux autres, défi à la con, je marchais tranquillement, surtout pour ne pas me rétamer, honte dont je ne me remettrais pas. Je les trouvais rapidement, reprenant une respiration normale. Merde j'ai vraiment des problèmes, je me lavais les mains, pris une grande inspiration, reste le retour maintenant, je sortis retournant dans la salle, bien contente de croiser son regard, il me fixait envieux, je pris sur moi et avançais en nous fixant. Il lâcha mon regard pour me scruter de haut en bas, il regarda autour de moi, pas ravi, je me rassis, bien contente de le faire, il tourna son visage vers moi, sa main sur ma joue, il m'embrassa un moment.

« Il faut qu'ils comprennent que tu es à moi », dit-il tendu contre mes lèvres.

« Je suis bien de cet avis », soufflais-je, « continue au cas où qu'ils n'auraient pas tous suivi », je le sentis sourire brièvement, il m'embrassa à nouveau plus langoureusement.

« Je recommencerai », j'approuvais toujours contre ses lèvres, j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour me reprendre, j'ouvris mes yeux, « comme toujours la plus belle femme de la soirée est avec moi », je rougis, il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, « il faudrait peut-être commander... »

« Peut-être oui », personnellement je n'avais pas vraiment faim, je le regardais discrètement, sa main caressant mon dos.

Nous passâmes nos commandes, il passa la plupart du repas, sa main dans mon dos me faisant frissonner plus d'une fois, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, c'était plus dans les regards, à se toucher, pas de manière provocante ou autre.

Il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de parler avec Edward, nous finîmes par partir, nous promenant, s'arrêtant sur une petite place déserte, il se mit face à moi me rendant nerveuse, il ouvrit ma veste, je frissonnais deux fois plus, ses mains dans mon dos légèrement froide.

« Désolé »

« Pas grave », soufflais-je.

« J'avais besoin de te toucher en fait et j'adore ta robe »

« Tu ne vas pas tuer Alice ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir, j'ai d'autres choses à penser pour le moment »

Il me rapprocha de lui, sa bouche face à la mienne, je fermais les yeux, il ne m'embrassa pas, laissant nos lèvres se frôler, ses mains caressant mon dos, je posais mes mains sur ses bras, les remontant pour fermer mes bras autour de son cou, je me collais à lui, son bras sur ma taille passant sur le côté de ma robe, son autre main entre mes omoplates, je mis une main sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » Demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

« J'attends que tu le demandes », chuchota-t-il.

« Embrasse moi »

Commençant doucement, mon ventre se resserra, je bougeais mes lèvres en fonction des siennes, suivis quand il se fit plus langoureux ou plus avide, il plaqua mon bassin au sien, de plus en plus, ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi, pas assez, nous fûmes obligés de nous calmer, notre baiser, pas notre étreinte. Il me serra dans ses bras, nos visages dans le cou de l'autre, je l'écrasais contre moi, nous restâmes un moment, il reprit ses caresses dans mon dos, se calmant petit à petit, nous nous remîmes face à l'autre.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » Je le regardais quelques secondes, « mon ange ? »

« Oui, rentrons »

Il retira ses mains, refermant ma veste, nous reprîmes le chemin inverse, regagnant la voiture, nous refaisant silencieux sur le trajet, j'avais mille choses qui me passait par la tête.

Une fois rentré et ma veste retirée, il embrassa ma main partant refaire du feu, je le regardais faire restant debout derrière le canapé ne le lâchant pas du regard bien qu'il soit de dos, mon ventre s'était resserré, il se tordit quand il se redressa me regardant avec un petit sourire, je le suivis du regard pendant qu'il revenait vers moi, je me mis face à lui.

« Mon cœur, tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux sans tes échasses ? » Il se baissa me les retirant doucement et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai su que c'était le moment, il se releva, « ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? » J'approuvais, je le fixais un moment, « qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Chuchota-t-il, « ça ne va pas ? »

« Si », dis-je après un moment, « je vais bien, très bien même, merci pour les chaussures »

« De rien mon ange », je le regardais retirer ses chaussures, sa veste et sa chemise, « que veux-tu faire ? » Il me regarda à nouveau, il fronça les sourcils, « bébé... »

« Je réfléchis en fait »

« Et à quoi ? »

« À toi »

Il haussa les sourcils, il prit appui sur le canapé me mettant face à lui, ses mains entremêlées dans le bas de mon dos.

« Je peux savoir à quoi précisément ? »

« À tout en fait », je posais mes mains sur son torse les fixant, le regardant de temps en temps, « depuis le début, tu es tout le temps à prendre soin de moi, toujours là », je me collais à lui, « peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ce que je te dis et là nous avons notre premier week-end, toujours aux petits soins dans le moindre de tes gestes, à me rassurer, peu importe le sujet et en fait », je me fis un peu plus nerveuse, « je me dis que il faut que nous tournions une page », je le fixais, visiblement il ne comprenait pas là où je venais en venir, « tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui, tu me connais par cœur même et je sais que tu n'attends rien de moi, que tu fais juste en sorte que je sois bien... »

« Bella où veux-tu en venir ? » Souffla-t-il, je tordis mes doigts, arrêtais quand je plongeais dans son regard, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur comme ça en fait.

« Je voudrais te demander une chose en fait, je sais que tout ce que tu fais c'est sans-arrière pensée mais je n'ai rien oublié, chaque détails je les ai en tête, ce que je voudrai c'est que tu m'aimes », il me regarda perdu.

« C'est déjà le cas Bella », me souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Je me reculais légèrement, retirant ses mains de mon dos, j'enlevais son débardeur doucement, descendant mes mains sur le haut de son pantalon défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture, je le regardais, il fixait mes mains, mon ventre se crispa, j'ouvris son pantalon.

« Edward... » je levais mes mains les posant sur mes épaules, je fis glisser ma robe jusqu'au sol, il déglutit péniblement, me regardant droit dans les yeux, je me remis contre lui, laissant mes lèvres effleurer les siennes, nous fixant toujours, « je veux être à toi, entièrement à toi », je crois qu'il a bloqué, « fais-moi l'amour », dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il me scruta une fraction de seconde avant de m'embrasser tendrement, je frissonnais encore plus que d'habitude, il me souleva m'emmenant devant la cheminée, me posant délicatement tout en m'embrassant, ses mains caressant tout ce qu'il lui était accessible, je caressais son dos, descendant sur son boxer, je lui baissais ainsi que son pantalon, il les retira, nous soupirâmes quand il posa son bassin contre le mien, il se raidit légèrement.

« Bébé... »

« Dans mon sac », soufflais-je pivoine, il me fit un sourire en coin, m'embrassa.

Il le chercha du regard tendit son bras pour l'atteindre, dans la petite poche, je le laissais regarder préférant embrasser son cou, il frissonna, se remit face à moi, nous nous regardions, il posa une main sur ma joue, la caressant avec son pouce, m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Mon ange, il...il faudra que tu me dises si je te fais mal », j'approuvais, « Bella... je peux encore attendre »

« Je ne veux pas attendre, j'ai envie de toi »

Je relevais ma tête pour l'embrasser me faisant plus pressante, il suivit, sa main descendit sur mon intimité, mon envie de lui de plus en plus présente, son avant bras en appui près de mon visage, rejoignant son autre main au-dessus de ma tête, nous étreignant plus fortement, il baissa sa main, releva son bassin le temps de mettre le préservatif, se fit plus calme, son bras à nouveau prés de mon visage, j'agrippais ses épaules, il poussa les mèches de mon front en me fixant.

« Je t'aime Edward Cullen »

« Je t'aime Bella Swan », dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il avança légèrement en moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, je l'embrassais tout en le regardant, je me crispais quand je le sentis de plus en plus en moi, je le rapprochais de moi, écrasant mes lèvres contre son épaule et enfonçais mes ongles, il arrêta de bouger.

« Bella... » me dit-il tendu.

« Continue, s'il te plaît continue », lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je le regardais, je le poussais à nouveau avec ma jambe un peu plus, il recula son bassin et revint, j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes étouffant un gémissement plaintif, je le forçais à rester en moi, le poussant encore et encore, enfonçant mes ongles un peu plus quand je le sentis entièrement en moi. Il cessa de bouger quelques secondes et commença de léger mouvements, m'obligeant à le regarder, je me concentrais sur son regard, je me mordis la lèvre, il caressa ma tête, il sortit de moi et revint doucement, je me figeais à nouveau, commençant à ressentir les choses différemment.

« Bella, dis moi si.. »

« Je... »

Je ne poursuivis pas ma phrase laissant m'échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir, il mouva en moi, m'en arrachant plusieurs, les siens suivirent. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, je retirais mes mains de ses épaules, les posant autour son visage.

Chaque partie de nos corps qui se frottaient me firent frissonner, je me concentrais sur chacune des sensations que je pouvais ressentir, nos bras relevés au-dessus de ma tête, ses mains dans les miennes, son torse contre le mien, nos baisers, ses lents mouvements. Nos mains, nos doigts s'étirèrent, se caressèrent, avant de se refermer, de se serrer encore plus fortement. Mes jambes autour de sa taille suivirent, son torse reposant davantage contre moi, nous dûmes reprendre de l'air, son front contre le mien, soufflant mes soupirs contre son visage, j'étais en train de me perdre dans ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Je ne bougeais plus, attendant d'être complètement écrasée par le plaisir que je pouvais ressentir, j'avais la sensation de m'enfoncer dans le sol. Il remit son front contre le mien, m'embrassant pour étouffer son soupir au mieux.

Il s'éloigna de ma bouche, nichant son visage dans mon cou, il y posa des baisers partant sur ma joue, ma bouche, il lâcha nos mains, posant ses avant-bras près de ma tête, nos visages soudés, il posa plusieurs baisers je fis de grandes arabesques dans son dos, pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle, il nous bascula sur le côté lentement.

J'enfonçais mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, je voulais garder tous les détails en mémoire, ses caresses, sa douceur, nos corps imbriqués, me concentrant sur le bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée, la chaleur agréable que je ressentais dans mon dos, sa main qui remontait lentement dans mes cheveux, je me sentis complète, paisible.

Je lui soufflais que je l'aimais, il me le mima contre mon oreille me faisant frissonner. Tout allait être différent, mieux, encore plus intense et j'étais prête pour ça, vraiment prête... Je sortis mon visage de son cou, il se mit face à moi, je caressais son visage, nous nous scrutions un moment, ne sachant quoi dire, je lui souris, j'étais heureuse. Il sourit à son tour et embrassa mon front, me regardant à nouveau, toujours dans la douceur, il me fit venir sur lui et s'assit, je serrai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, il nous releva nous emmenant à la salle de bains, nous emmenant dans la cabine, laissant l'eau couler. Je desserrai mes jambes, mes bras autour de son torse, mon front contre, il me serra contre lui, mes mains glissèrent sur son torse. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, de grands sourires étiraient nos visages, nous nous rinçâmes et sortîmes, nous embrassant tendrement.

Il commença à démêler mes cheveux, il ne me laissa rien faire, me mit ma crème, partit chercher une nuisette, il revint vers moi, il avait mit un pantalon en lin noir, il se remit face à moi.

« Tu sais je peux le faire tout ça... »

« Non, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, tu sais à quel point j'aime le faire », il me passa ma nuisette noire, il me regarda de haut en bas, « encore plus belle qu'hier », me souffla-t-il, je rougis, il prit ma main nous ramenant dans le salon, « tu veux rester près du feu ? »

« Oui »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur notre lit de fortune, la couverture avait été changée, je grimaçais légèrement, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter sur ce genre de détails, nous nous couchâmes face à l'autre, ma jambe entre les siennes, il remonta le drap et la couverture sur nous, je m'endormis rapidement, après un dernier ''je t'aime''.

**Pov Edward**

Je poussais les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient retombées sur son visage, la regardant dormir paisiblement avec son petit sourire, belle à couper le souffle, je caressais sa joue, laissant ma main suivre la longueur de ses cheveux. J'observais chaque trait de son visage ne m'en lassant pas, je caressais sa joue, ses lèvres, son cou, ses cheveux.

Si j'étais déjà plus qu'amoureux de cette jeune femme, cette nuit je le devenais encore plus, faire l'amour avec Bella...je m'attendais déjà à ressentir les choses différemment mais pas autant, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de ressentir autant de sensations, autant de plaisir.

La vérité c'est que jusqu'ici je ne connaissais rien aux relations intimes, je découvrais en même temps que ma Bella, si pendant une première fois je ressentais autant, qu'en serait-il des fois suivantes ? J'étais complètement à l'ouest, perdu, heureux comme jamais, cette nuit là, je l'ai regardé longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, la femme le plus parfaite dans mes bras.


	2. Chapter 2 saison 2

**Chapitre 2 Saison 2**

**Pov Edward**

Je me frottais les yeux doucement, je me mis face à Bella, déjà réveillée, elle me fit un petit sourire avec ses joues rosies, trop mignonne, elle caressa ma joue, je passais ma main sur sa tête tendrement la descendant dans son dos, le drap sur ses hanches, elle frissonna.

Nous nous soufflâmes nos bonjour, entremêlâmes nos jambes, elle m'embrassa, refermant les yeux, je poursuivis mes caresses la faisant se rendormir, je relevais ma tête, il n'était que 7 heures, bien trop tôt pour être réveillé. Je me demandais juste depuis quand elle m'observait, si elle allait bien aussi, elle bougea me poussant à me mettre sur le dos, venant à moitié sur moi, je bougeais le moins possible, son sommeil se fit plus lourd, je laissais ma main glisser dans son dos à nouveau, j'embrassais le haut de sa tête, relevant la mienne avec son oreiller, mon autre main touchant son bras jusqu'à sa main sur mon cœur, je la laissais dessus, finissant par remonter le drap et la couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Je ne me rendormis pas tout de suite, préférant veiller sur son sommeil, sur elle, me remémorant notre soirée et nuit, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de recommencer, pour voir ce que je pourrais ressentir, si ça serait différent, j'attendrai qu'elle me le demande, ne sachant pas comment elle pouvait se sentir, je la laisserai prendre les devants, du moins au début.

Ce furent ses caresses qui me réveillèrent, ses baisers sur mon torse, dans mon cou, je resserrai mon étreinte, ma main sur sa tête, tournant mon visage face au sien, la lumière du jour plus présente, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, sa jambe passa sur ma hanche, me poussant sur elle, mon ventre se tordit, encore plus quand son baiser prit de l'ampleur et que ses mains descendirent sur mon boxer, le baissant, je le retirais, la déshabillant. Elle se redressa, sa main contre ma nuque pour que je me remette sur elle, nous nous allongeâmes lentement, soupirant quand mon bassin se colla au sien, elle releva son bras pour attraper un préservatif, je le mis rapidement plongeant mon regard dans le sien, elle prit ma main la ramenant près de son visage me faisant m'allonger sur elle.

Les sensations furent de plus en plus fortes, je posais de légers baisers me perdant complètement dans ce que je ressentis, dans son regard qui ne reflétait que l'envie, je cessais de bouger quelques secondes savourant, mes lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur mes épaules, elle resserra ses cuisses sur ma taille, je repris nous embrassant langoureusement en gémissant, je posais ma main sur sa joue, la remontant dans ses cheveux, j'allais embrasser son cou, faisant basculer sa tête, ses mains caressèrent mon dos, revenant sur sa bouche avant de poser mon front contre le sien laissant nos gémissements balayer le visage de l'autre.

Je me perdis définitivement dans son corps, dans toutes ses sensations de plus en plus enivrante, de mon prénom qu'elle souffla à plusieurs reprises, de nos baisers passionnés, de nos visages soudés, de nos corps encore mélangés, ne formant plus qu'un, de nos corps transpirants, de toute ces choses dont je n'allais plus pouvoir me passer...

Je repris plus appui sur mes avant-bras pour qu'elle parvienne à reprendre un semblant de son souffle, elle peina autant que moi, elle leva son bras mettant sa main contre ma nuque me poussant dans son cou, j'allais me mettre sur le côté, elle m'en empêcha.

« Reste », chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, « reste »

Je frissonnais remontant mon torse contre elle sous ses soupirs de bien-être, je sortis une de mes mains de sous sa tête, je la baissais attrapant le drap, elle m'aida, nous restâmes un moment ainsi, j'étais bien, plus que bien.

Je l'emmenais avec moi quand je me mis sur le dos, ne voulant pas l'écraser de tout mon poids, sa tête sur mon torse, je gardais les yeux fermés et relevais mes jambes, elle baissa le drap sur ses hanches, mes mains caressèrent son dos humide, elle frissonna, je poussais ses cheveux, continuant mes allers-retours, elle soupira sous mes mains, posant son front contre mon torse, embrassant mon cœur, elle continua remontant dans mon cou, je la sentis respirer mon odeur, j'embrassais longuement sa joue, elle sourit, je suivis en le faisant niaisement.

« Ça va mon ange ? » Soufflais-je, elle approuva, « si tu as mal on peut se mettre sur le côté »

« Je n'ai pas mal, je me sens bien, restons encore un peu comme ça si tu veux bien »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

Elle sourit à nouveau, je caressais ses flancs sous ses frissons, elle releva ses bras me laissant aller plus haut, mes doigts effleurèrent sa poitrine écrasée contre mon torse, je continuais sous ses soupirs, j'embrassais son épaule savourant son odeur.

Nous restâmes un moment allongés, appréciant le calme, je remontais le drap, je pensais même qu'elle s'était endormie, j'arrêtais de le penser quand elle se redressa, touchant du bout de ses doigts mon visage, mes mains sur ses hanches, elle posa plusieurs baisers en me fixant me rendant légèrement nerveux, elle m'intimidait en fait, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois mais elle était différente. Je répondis à chacun de ses baisers, la suivant quand elle nous redressa, elle se mordit la lèvre étouffant son soupir, me scrutant toujours, à la question « est-ce que j'ai envie ? », je pense que mon corps parlait pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire n'importe quoi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je me laisserai aller dans la seconde qui suit, elle relâcha sa lèvre, je commençais à me calmer et vu sa tête elle devait s'imaginer je ne sais quoi.

« Bébé », elle me regarda du coin de l'œil, « tu es en train de t'imaginer de mauvaises choses, j'en ai envie, plus que ça... »

« Oh, non, je ne pensais pas ça en fait, pas vraiment, je me pose une question en fait... »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai envie aussi, tout autant que toi », je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle rougit, « ne te moques pas ! »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, pose-moi ta question... »

« Je me demande en fait si ça sera toujours comme ça, avoir toujours envie », je la fixais, « ce matin je t'ai regardé un moment dormir, j'avais envie », je haussais les sourcils, « plus d'une fois d'ailleurs », chuchota-t-elle en rougissant, « là encore et toi aussi, je me doute que tu ne me sautes pas dessus parce que tu penses que j'ai mal... »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Des courbatures en fait, un bain chaud me fera du bien mais quand est-ce que je vais savoir quand ça sera le moment pour que tu me fasses l'amour ? » Honnêtement je suis censée répondre quoi ? elle me scruta un moment, attendant, « tu ne sais pas non plus hein ? »

« Non », elle pouffa, je me mis à rire légèrement.

« Mais si nous avons envie, vraiment envie », souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres, au moins j'étais vite calmé, je parle de mon rire, « pourquoi nous ne le ferions pas ? Parce que là, tout de suite, j'ai vraiment envie de toi et j'aimerai vraiment que nous recommencions »

Nous avions fait comme elle le souhaitait. Je poussais son pendentif, posant mon front entre sa poitrine, elle caressa ma nuque. Nous finîmes par nous reprendre, j'embrassais son buste revenant vers son visage sous ses soupirs, allant vers son oreille.

« Je pense que le bain de ma petite femme sera le bienvenu »

« Seulement si tu viens avec moi », nous nous sourîmes.

« Accroche-toi mon ange, je t'emmène »

Elle s'agrippa en pouffant, je nous levais allant à la salle de bains, je la posais doucement la gardant contre moi, ses mains sur mes bras, je serrai sa taille dans mes bras. J'embrassais son nez et son front, restant dessus plus longtemps, me séparant d'elle pour quand même préparer notre bain, je mis l'eau au plus chaud, elle jeta plein de petites boules parfumées, nous passâmes des serviettes en attendant, je la laissais se laver les dents, pris la mienne allant dans le salon pour refaire du feu et ranger un peu. Je fis au plus vite, lançant le café, elle était déjà dans son bain, je la rejoignis me mettant dans son dos.

« Attends, je reviens », je la regardais cherchant à comprendre, elle glissa contre mon torse, passant sa tête sous l'eau, remontant, elle essuya son visage, sa main aussi pour allumer la musique, je coupais l'eau la prenant dans mes bras, « il faudrait que nous trouvions des petits cadeaux pour les autres non ? »

« Certaines pourraient nous en vouloir », elle pouffa, se tournant vers moi, se mettant sur moi.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour te voir comme on papote », je riais nerveusement.

« Je n'ai rien dit », elle me fit un sourire en coin, « oui je reconnais que tu m'as rendu nerveux une fraction de seconde », elle étouffa son rire, « tu serais mieux si tu étendais tes jambes », elle regarda la baignoire se mettant à l'opposé de moi, « tu boudes ? » Demandai-je amusé, elle haussa les épaules, « c'est pour toi que je dis ça »

Elle étendit ses jambes faussement vexée, replongeant dans le bain, restant plus longtemps, je chatouillais son pied pour qu'elle remonte, elle bougea nerveusement sa jambe, revenant à la surface en riant, enlevant la mousse.

« Coup bas, ne touche pas mes pieds, tu n'as pas la meilleure position pour te permettre ça », je grimaçais, « ça serait dommage, surtout maintenant », je lui fis un sourire en coin, nous fixant un moment, « tu ne veux pas venir entre mes jambes ? » Je haussais les sourcils, elle partit dans un fou rire nerveux, « non », rougit-elle, « contre moi je veux dire, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je dis »

Je la fixais mesquinement, elle pouffa, elle me laissa la place entre ses jambes, ma tête sous la sienne, ses bras sur mon torse, elle releva une jambe, je posais ma main sur son tibia faisant venir l'autre sur les miennes.

« Au final ça revient au même, tu n'allonges pas tes jambes »

« Je sais mais je suis bien là, toi aussi non ? »

« Plus que bien, je voudrais juste t'éviter un maximum de courbatures »

« C'est pour la bonne cause », je tournais mon visage vers le sien, « je suis en forme il faut croire »

Je souriais bêtement, elle embrassa ma tempe me remettant contre elle, me massant la tête, autant dire que j'appréciais, nous laissâmes le silence s'installer, écoutant la musique pendant de longues minutes, je rajoutais de l'eau chaude.

« Je peux te poser une question », j'approuvais gardant les yeux fermés, « est-ce que... est-ce que c'est comme tu m'avais demandé au camping ? Tu sais, que tout soit amplifié, le plaisir... enfin, je voudrais juste savoir si... »

« J'ai été naïf », soufflais-je, elle se raidit, « dans le sens ou ce que je peux ressentir en te faisant l'amour est plus amplifié que ce que j'avais pensé, rien à voir, tu veux savoir ce que je pense c'est ça ? » elle me souffla un petit ''oui'' timide, « rien qu'avant déjà même sans le sexe à proprement parlé, j'avais bien plus que du plaisir, depuis hier soir.. » je me retournais, prenant sa place, la faisant venir sur moi, « c'est compliqué à expliquer en fait, parce que je n'ai pas forcément les mots mais te faire l'amour Bella... ça n'a pas de comparaison possible, je te connais tu dois te poser des questions par rapport aux autres »

« Tu as l'expérience pas moi », je lâchais rire nerveux, elle se figea.

« Non, non, attends ne te méprends pas, tu pourrais certainement apprendre certaines choses en fait aux autres. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne mens pas, bébé, dis-toi bien que ce que je peux ressentir avec toi, je n'ai même pas ressenti ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que j'éprouve quand je te fais l'amour, même avant ça, je te l'avais dit, qu'elles ne faisaient pas la poids, aujourd'hui encore moins. Te faire l'amour Bella, j'ai toujours su que ça serait particulier mais j'ignorais que ça serait à ce point, j'avais même sous-estimé l'effet, c'est pour ça que je te dis que j'ai été naïf, parce que hier soir je me suis rendu compte que au final je n'y connais rien »

« Si un peu quand même... »

« Non, la différence elle est dans ce que je ressens pour toi, mon expérience, elle me sert juste à faire la différence entre le sexe sans aucun attachement et te faire l'amour, pas comparable, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour que tu comprennes »

« Essaie, j'ai besoin de savoir en fait »

« Je ne sais pas... si je te dis que les trois fois où nous l'avons fait sont déjà bien meilleure que tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé ça t'aiderait à comprendre ? » Elle bloqua, « ce n'est que la vérité pourtant et à chaque fois que nous recommençons c'est encore meilleur, même si notre première fois et à part, tu n'as strictement rien à envier à personne, que ce soit ton physique, tes baisers, tes caresses », elle se mit à rougir de plus en plus, « quand au sexe, tu as encore moins de choses à envier... »

« Nous... nous avons eu beaucoup d'entraînement », souffla-t-elle.

« Même sans ça, ça a toujours été particulier entre nous, ça le restera, tout ça pour dire, qu'encore une fois, tu dépasses tout ce que j'avais pu penser pendant que je t'attendais ses dernières années », ses yeux se brouillèrent, je la poussais contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou, « je ne dis pas ça pour te faire pleurer, c'est juste ce que je pense », elle approuva, je la gardais contre moi, l'eau du bain se mit à refroidir, « viens mon ange, tu vas avoir froid »

Je sortis rapidement une serviette sur ma taille, je l'aidais à sortir, l'aidant à se sécher, je l'assis sur le meuble, me mettant entre ses jambes, je m'essuyais brièvement.

« Bella, je dis tout ça parce qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de douter de toi »

« J'essaie vraiment, c'est juste que je me pose des questions et tu m'as dit de ne plus rien te cacher alors... et puis ça concerne une chose importante dans un couple, je sais que nous en sommes qu'au début, je voulais juste savoir »

« Tu fais bien, ce n'est pas un problème, je te rassurerai autant de fois que ça sera nécessaire, je vais prendre soin de toi, moi », elle frotta ses yeux rapidement, je posais mon front contre le sien.

« Merci », chuchota-t-elle.

« Je recommence dès que tu en as besoin, à ton service mon ange », elle pouffa nerveusement, je souriais contre son épaule.

« Il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'être aussi parfait aussi », je riais nerveusement.

« Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas changer... »

« Ah... c'est vrai, je pense que je m'y ferai, il faudra bien »

« Il faudra bien, comme je suis parfait », raillais-je, « il faut que je te serve ton petit-déjeuner »

« Prétentieux », pouffa-t-elle, elle se remit face à moi, ses mains sur mon torse.

« Jalouse »

« Crétin »

« Ce n'est pas une insulte ça, c'est un adjectif », elle pouffa, « comme gamine pour toi, psychopathe c'est le meilleur des adjectifs »

« Tu es en train de perdre de ta perfection »

« Merde ! » Elle partit dans un fou rire, je souriais bêtement, elle soupira, « ça c'est pour ? » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien à dire »

Je me collais à elle, elle grogna me faisant rire légèrement, je m'arrêtais et frissonnais quand je sentis sa bouche frôler la mienne, ses bras se refermèrent contre mon cou, mes mains sur ses cuisses, nous embrassant de moins en moins doucement, ses mains glissèrent dans mon cou, je passais mes mains sous sa serviette la poussant contre moi, elle remonta ses mains sur mes joues, sa serviette trouva amusant pour mes nerfs de tomber sur ses hanches, je soupirais blasé, je la sentis sourire.

« Tout ça tu l'avais prévu hein ? » Demandai-je tendu.

« Même pas », souffla-t-elle.

« Il faut que je sorte de cette salle de bains », je l'embrassais langoureusement, ses coudes sur mes épaules, ses mains dans mes cheveux soudant son visage au mien, je poussais sa serviette, remontant mes mains dans son dos sous ses frissons, « tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider à me calmer j'ai l'impression », chuchotais-je, sa main descendit lentement sur mon torse, j'avalais difficilement.

« Plus maintenant », souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres, sa main sur le haut de ma serviette, « à moins que tu n'en aies pas envie », je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, les coups à notre porte m'en empêchèrent, je les aurai bien ignorer mais ils recommencèrent, « c'est peut-être important », j'approuvais agacé.

« Je vais voir », elle me regarda de haut en bas, « oui je m'habille », je la regardais à mon tour.

« Oui moi aussi »

Nous nous séparâmes, je passais un jean pendant qu'elle alla dans la chambre, je passais rapidement un débardeur et allais à la porte, je l'ouvrais trouvant la jeune femme de l'accueil.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-elle tout sourire, j'enrageais, je ne lui répondis pas aussi enthousiaste, « je viens vous déposer ceci », elle me donna un dépliant, « c'est un sondage pour savoir comment se passe votre week-end », jusqu'ici idiote tout allait très bien, oui, je l'ai mauvaise, « vous nous le remettrez à votre départ, il y une boîte à la réception », j'acquiesçais, « bonne journée », chantonna-t-elle, elle partit rapidement, je fermais la porte blasé.

« Connasse », je me tournais vers Bella, « non mais c'est vrai, je vais devoir le pourrir son sondage », je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, elle avança et me le prit, elle ouvrit son sac prenant un stylo, je la rejoignis, elle avait mis une de mes chemises, « bien, je vais me la faire ! » Je riais bêtement.

« Je veux jouer moi aussi », elle pouffa, s'asseyant sur la chaise, tapotant son stylo sur la table en pleine réflexion, j'allais nous prendre nos cafés, je lui rajoutais du lait, peut-être qu'elle sera plus calme si il est coupé ? Naïf, je sais, j'allais m'asseoir près d'elle, elle me remercia prenant une première gorgée, cochant des cases, « tu ne lui pourris pas tant que ça »

« Je ne suis pas encore sur ce qui concerne l'accueil », j'étouffais mon rire, je me levais prenant de quoi manger, « mon ange, dans ''éléments à améliorer'', est-ce que je peux leur soumettre l'idée de mettre des balises sur le lac pour la nuit ? » Nous rîmes bêtement, « allez je le mets », je la regardais écrire me remettant près d'elle.

« Parce que tu le fais vraiment en plus ? » Riais-je, elle approuva avec un grand sourire, « mets aussi qu'il devrait prévenir qu'il y a trop de montées pour faire du vélo, pour que les débutants dans ton genre ne se retrouve pas surpri »s, elle me fixa en plissant des yeux, « brioche ? » Elle me l'arracha de la main, je riais intérieurement.

« Nous pouvons aussi préciser que la barque n'est pas faite pour les lopettes, tiens je le note ! Comme je ne suis pas complètement mesquine je mets le vélo, ça te va ? » Je la regardais sans sourire, « brioche ? »

J'échappais un rire, mangeant ce qu'elle me tendit, elle se leva pour attraper la confiture de fraise, ramenant le paquet de brioche, je regardais ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle avait vraiment tout noté, je riais comme un nigaud, répondant à mon tour à certaines questions, elle me tendit une brioche, je me rapprochais d'elle, nous mettant face à l'autre, je la remerciais me remettant dans le questionnaires, la laissant manger.

« Dès que j'arrive sur l'accueil je jouerai avec toi »

« Ça me va »

Elle reposa son dos contre le dossier, je me baissais pour attraper sa jambe, son pied entre mes jambes sur la chaise, je continuais, caressant sa cheville, remontant lentement sur son mollet, je la vis me fixer du coin de l'œil, je m'en fichais de ce questionnaire, je continuais juste pour la caresser l'air de rien, elle se crispa quand j'atteignis l'arrière de son genou, elle avança son pied buvant son café, je posais le stylo pour boire le mien avant qu'il ne soit froid, finissant ma brioche.

« Tu en veux encore ? » elle me fixa envieuse, je bloquais quelques secondes.

« Je ne vais pas te dire non », elle se redressa, m'en faisant une autre, je la remerciais, elle prit le pot de confiture mangeant à même la cuillère en soupirant.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir te l'enlever ? »

« Attends encore un peu, juste une », elle en prit deux, « ça manque de musique » elle posa le pot partant chercher le Mp3 et les enceintes, elle nous resservit du café, se remettant comme précédemment, « nous allons nous promener après ? »

« Quand tu veux mon ange », je repris mes caresses sur sa jambe, les appuyant un peu plus, allant sous sa cuisse, du moins autant que je le pouvais, elle frissonna, c'est un petit jeu qui pouvait durer un moment, elle mit la musique, elle regarda l'heure, il était tout juste 11h, « nous avons encore le temps »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir », je rapprochais sa chaise de la mienne, elle eut un temps d'arrêt, j'écartais mes jambes, posant mes pieds sur les barreaux, « il faut trouver des petites choses pour les autres »

« Nous partirons le plus tard possible, maman s'est arrangée pour que l'on puisse rester jusqu'à ce soir, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de route, donc du temps nous en avons », j'attrapais sa deuxième jambe les mettant de chaque côté, elle se mordit la lèvre, je lui fis un sourire en coin, « tu as déjà des idées ? »

« J'en ai bien quelques unes », dit-elle pleine de sous-entendus, nous nous fixions avec des petits sourires, elle se reprit, je posais mon café caressant ses jambes, « les filles ça sera facile, les parents et les garçons, plus compliqué, Emmett son anniversaire c'est bien le 1er décembre ? » J'approuvais, « lui son cadeau d'anniversaire je l'ai déjà trouvé », j'embrassais son genou.

« Et c'est ? »

« Facile, un caméscope, mais il faudra qu'il soit petit, qu'il puisse l'emmener partout »

« Il ne va pas s'arranger avec ses films », elle pouffa, s'arrêtant quand je remontais sur ses cuisses, « un problème ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement, « va pour le caméscope »

« Et toi un problème ? » Me demanda-t-elle mesquinement en fixant mon pantalon, je riais nerveusement, elle suivit.

« C'est bon tu gagnes sur ce coup là », nous nous calmions, enfin ça ne dura pas, je l'emmenais au plus vite sur le canapé.

Il nous fallut plus de temps que précédemment pour nous reprendre, je me levais pensant que Bella somnolait, j'attrapais le drap le mettant sur elle, partant à la salle de bains. Je retournais près d'elle, elle était sur le côté face au feu, le drap sur sa poitrine, endormie, je remis mon boxer, m'accroupis, je caressais sa joue, je partis chercher mon téléphone, coupant la musique au passage, je le rallumais, aucun message ni appel, impressionnant.

Je me remis face à elle, la prenant en photo, je sais, j'ai un souci, mais elle était plus que belle, j'en fis plusieurs pour l'occasion, nouveau fond d'écran, j'embrassais sa joue, me mettant dans son dos sous le drap, elle se tourna, se collant à moi, sa jambe entre les miennes, une petite sieste ne sera pas de trop je crois.

**Pov Bella**

Il dormait toujours, aucune idée sur combien de temps j'avais dormi, je refis comme ce matin, je le regardais, il fallait que je me détende parce que j'avais encore envie, comme ce matin je me retenais de le réveiller, je relevais la tête trouvant son téléphone, je pouffais légèrement en voyant son fond d'écran, bon, si il veut faire des photos on va en faire, je me remis face à lui, feignant le sommeil, j'en fis plusieurs, les regardant, un sourire niais, je me les envoyais, lui mettant une des photos que j'avais faite en fond d'écran.

Il était 13 heures, je reposais le téléphone, il bougea, se mettant à moitié sur moi, voilà qui est mieux, comme ce matin je me perdis dans mes pensées en caressant sa nuque, je me sentais tellement bien, doux euphémisme, c'était bien plus que ça.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête, il se réveilla, remontant son visage dans mon cou, je le câlinais, il laissa sa main glisser sur mon corps, je tournais mon visage sur le sien, fermant les yeux, savourant. Je crois que maintenant je sais ce que c'est d'être parfaitement heureuse. Je remontais ma jambe sur la sienne, attrapant sa main pour entremêler nos doigts, je jouais avec ses doigts quelques instant reprenant mes caresses dans son dos, il embrassa mon cou, me chatouillant, je pouffais, je sentis son sourire, il recommença me faisant pouffer un peu plus fort.

« Cullen », soufflais-je, il étouffa son rire, se redressant pour me regarder, mon cœur s'était accéléré, « tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Swan, de quoi tu parles ? » Je plissais les yeux, « tu essaies de m'intimider ? »

« Ça marche au moins ? »

« Un peu... beaucoup », mentit-il, je riais légèrement, « petite douche rapide et on part », je me levais commençant à marcher, je grimaçais légèrement, « bah oui mon ange, avec ce que tu as fait c'est sûr que ça n'allait rien arranger »

Je passais au pivoine, il préféra rire comme un nigaud continuant sous la douche, je mis au plus chaud, Edward dans mon dos.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre pourtant », dis-je narquoise en me retournant.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je m'en plaignais, juste que ça n'allait pas arranger tes courbatures »

« Non mais ça va, j'ai juste l'impression que mes jambes vont se détacher à chaque pas que je fais, mais sinon ça va bien », il partit dans un fou rire, « un cul de jatte, c'est sexy ? » Demandai-je sérieusement, il rit deux fois plus, « pendant que tu ries vais me laver »

Je fis au plus vite, mon chéri toujours à rire bêtement, tentant de se reprendre mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait mes jambes c'était foutu.

« Sale image hein ? » Grimaçai-je, il approuva en riant, je me rinçais et sortis, « il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi »

« Oh non, continue je t'en supplie », rit-il, « je vais me reprendre ne t'en fais pas »

Il se lava, j'entendis son rire plusieurs fois, à chaque fois je grimaçais, j'allais m'habiller après avoir mis ma crème, passant un jean ''je ne respire pas mais je vais bien'', il fallait qu'il oublie cette histoire de cul de jatte au plus vite et en fait, maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux, suis plus en mode ''allume mon chéri mais tu ne peux pas aller plus loin'', je sautillais dans la chambre, passant un pull rouge, décolleté, j'étais contente de moi, encore plus vu la tête de mon chéri quand il arriva dans la chambre, je passais près de lui, laissant ma main glisser sur son torse pour aller me maquiller, je riais intérieurement, suis une garce mais hé, je peux ! Je pouffais discrètement, les filles seraient fières de moi.

Bizarrement je ne l'entendis plus rire, je me maquillais légèrement, me séchant les cheveux, il me rejoignit, son regard dérivant sur mon corps, je me penchais non pas pour le provoquer mais il faut bien pour se sécher les cheveux, bon OK, je n'étais pas obligée de lui montrer mes fesses, je me relevais, me coiffais, laissant du volume, il avait bloqué, il était en appui sur le meuble de la salle de bains, les bras croisés, je continuais, terminant au plus vite.

« J'ai fini nous pouvons y aller » il me fixa sans sourire, » tu viens ? »

J'attrapais sa main le tirant pour le sortir de la salle de bains, il se reprit, quand je marchais ça allait, les mêmes sensations que quand je passais des heures sur mon cheval, vous vous en fichez peut-être mais c'est au cas où... je m'égares.

Je mis mes bottes et une petite veste noire, cette tenue aussi avait été décidée avec les filles, j'avais des stylistes personnelles, la classe.

« Je peux conduire ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, oui », je lui fis un grand sourire, « tu n'aurais pas une veste longue ? Non parce que je ne risque pas d'être très bavard si tu te promènes comme ça »

« Pas grave, le silence ne me dérange pas » il grimaça, je pris ses clés, mon petit sac, nous sortîmes allant vite à la voiture, je démarrais, m'arrêtant à la sortie du parking, « des magasins nous pouvons en trouver ou ? »

« Il faut que tu prennes la route pour aller à Aberdeen, moins d'une heure de route, ici, on ne trouvera rien », j'acquiesçais et bloquais, « sur la droite mon ange » j'échappais un rire.

« Tu connais la route ? »

« J'ai regardé sur internet, je connais à peu près »

« Alors finalement prends le volant, je serai capable de nous perdre et ce n'est pas le jour », nous détachâmes nos ceintures, sortant pour échanger, il prit rapidement la route, je rallumais mon téléphone, voulant envoyer un message à mon papa pour lui faire un bisou, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, il eut un petit sourire, posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Tu crois que nous aurons le temps ? Il est déjà presque 15 heures »

« Il faudra faire vite c'est sûr, les affaires au chalet sont pratiquement rangées, au pire ils ME feront payer un surplus, pas grave, tu verras c'est sympa »

« Tu connais ? »

« Google connait », me dit-il sérieusement, je riais bêtement, « attends je vais faire le mec avec de la culture, Aberdeen c'est la ville appelée ''la porte de la péninsule Olympique'' ou le ''berceau grunge'' parce que Kurt Cobain y a grandi, il a passé son enfance là-bas, il y a un peu moins de 20 000 habitants, donc pleins de magasins », je le regardais sceptique, il tourna sa tête vers la mienne vu mon silence, « ça surprend hein ? » Je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, « Krist Novoselic, bassiste de Nirvana, est arrivé là-bas, à l'âge de 14 ans, ils se sont connus dans cette ville, le groupe a été créé en 83 ou 84, la date... », me dit-il sérieusement, je me repris, « ...est une question délicate apparemment, sujette à contre-verse, évitons de poser des questions, pas de boulettes OK ? » J'approuvais me remettant à rire, « voilà je me suis senti intelligent »

« Je suis impressionnée »

« Tu m'en vois ravi », rit-il, « je te laisse savourer, je vais accélérer », je riais bêtement, il était content de lui, il pouvait.

Il m'explique tout ce que nous pouvions y trouver et selon ses dires, nous avions de quoi faire, arrivés à Aberdeen, nous nous garâmes, voulant nous promener aussi.

**Pov Edward**

J'attrapais mon téléphone qui vibrait, Charlie, Bella regardait les vitrines concentrée, plus que concentrée.

« _Alors fiston, ma fille ne répond pas ?_ » Me demanda-t-il amusé.

« Elle n'a pas dû entendre son téléphone papa », il étouffa son rire.

« _Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? _»

« Non, pas du tout »

« _Tant mieux, tout se passe bien ?_»

« Oui, tout va très bien Charlie, nous sommes partis sur Aberdeen, nous faisons un tour avant de penser à rentrer »

« _Cache ton entrain merci_ », je riais nerveusement, « _ça fait plaisir... _»

« Désolé mais se retrouver tous les deux ça fait du bien en fait »

« _Je te taquine, pourquoi ne pas rentrer que demain pour aller en cours ? _» Je ne répondis rien, « _Edward ?_ »

« Oui, oui, je suis là, je... je... »

« _Je suis avec ta famille, tous ont l'air d'être d'accord, bon en fait nous avons dérivé sur vous en parlant, vous êtes à une heure de route, sauf si tu préfères rentrer _»

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas, il faudrait voir si nous pouvons rester ici encore cette nuit, nous n'avons pas non plus nos affaires de cours... » il leur répéta, j'entendis ma jumelle crier un ''je m'en occupes à demain'', « OK, pourquoi tu me proposes ça ? »

« _Ta mère a décrété vouloir faire certains travaux, bref c'est le bordel _», rit-il, « _nous voudrions pouvoir finir avant que vous ne rentriez, j'ai dormi chez toi cette nuit_ », je riais, « _non mais c'est bien amusant, les travaux ont juste pris du retard_ »

« Je ne dirai rien à Bella alors, juste que l'on peut prolonger le week-end et quels travaux ? »

«_ Parfait ! Elle aura une jolie surprise aussi, tu savais toi que Bella savait faire des mangeoires ?_ » je riais comme un nigaud, « _oui apparemment, quoi qu'il en soit, Esmé lui a fait un joli petit atelier à la villa, dans le jardin, un projet visiblement_ »

« Je n'étais pas au courant pour l'atelier mais ça lui fera plaisir et moi je n'ai rien ? » Il rit bêtement, « il semblerait que non », riais-je.

« _Tu verras bien, je te laisse la retrouver, je dois passer au poste avant une soirée entre hommes, demain vous commencez à quelle heure ? _»

« 9 heures »

«_ Ça ira pour la route ?_ »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas »

« _Ah... attends, OK, OK, je lui dis, Alice me dit de te dire que pour la chambre c'est bon, elle a appelé, tout est réglé_ »

« Merci beaucoup », il soupira, « mais attends, Bella voudra sûrement te faire un bisou »

« _Elle m'a envoyé un message, je te laissé lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, au fait, elle s'est calmée ? _» Nous rîmes moqueur.

« Ça va », riais-je, « Charlie je crois que il faut couper son café en fait avec du lait ou sans caféine »

« _Nous essaierons quand vous reviendrez à la maison, gardons ça pour nous, nous verrons si ça fait effet, fiston, je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps _», je soupirais.

« Je vous dis à demain », il me salua, j'entendis les voix de ma famille me saluer, je me rapprochais de Bella, « mon ange... », elle me regarda puis le téléphone, elle eut un grand sourire.

Je la laissais parler avec son père, je rentrais dans le magasin, je voulais faire le niais, je gardais un œil sur elle, je pris ce qui m'intéressait, payant rapidement, elle regarda le sac en fronçant les sourcils, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules avançant tranquillement, nous avions le temps maintenant, je souriais comme un nigaud, ma Bella trop curieuse chercha à voir ce que je cachais, elle finit par raccrocher, se mettant devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer.

« C'est quoi ? C'est pour qui ? »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi curieuse ? »

« Nous cherchons des cadeaux pour les autres, fais voir ce que tu as trouvé ! » Je passais le sac dans mon dos, juste pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi, « chéri ? »

« Qui a dit que c'était pour les autres ? »

« Pour toi ? » Je soupirais blasé, allez montre, « nous manquons de temps », je lui fis un sourire en coin, « Cullen, j'ai raté quoi ? T'es trop content et mon papa était bizarre »

« J'ai une bonne et une bonne nouvelle, laquelle tu veux ? » Elle pouffa, « je commence par la bonne, alors d'une je ne me suis pas fait de cadeau, à toi oui », elle grogna discrètement, « tu as un vrai problème avec ça, bref nous en reparlerons, mais ne t'emballe pas ce n'est pas grand chose », je lui tendis le sac, elle sortit un petit nounours blanc, « tu vois rien de dramatique, petit souvenir », elle me regarda avec un grand sourire niais, « il t'en faut peu mon ange »

« Merci, il est trop mignon », elle le regarda en échappant un rire avant de me pencher pour m'embrasser en souriant.

« J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle n'oublie pas », dis-je contre ses lèvres, elle ne bougea pas, juste pour me prendre le sac et le jeter à la poubelle, je passais mes bras sur sa taille, « elle va te plaire celle-là, c'est de ton papa et ma famille, on va dire que nous avons tout le temps maintenant », elle fronça les sourcils, « nous ne partons que demain matin, tout est déjà réglé en fait », elle se recula pour mieux me voir, « notre week-end est prolongé », elle bloqua.

« Pourquoi ? Enfin je suis plus que contente, du mal à le croire mais... »

« Ils sortent ce soir, il nous ramène nos affaires de cours, bébé... » elle sembla pensive un moment puis eut un sourire en coin, se collant à moi, « fais partager l'idée que tu as derrière la tête », elle rougit légèrement.

« Je me dis plusieurs choses, nous avons une famille des plus parfaite, du temps devant nous pour leur trouver des choses sympas, nous promener et... une nuit en plus pour profiter l'un de l'autre... je me dis juste ça »

« Je pense pareil, nous allons quand même faire au plus vite pour les cadeaux ensuite nous ferons ce que tu veux, ça te va ? »

« Ça me va », je pris sa main, elle regarda à nouveau le petit nounours en souriant.

Nous fîmes un arrêt pour nous prendre une crêpe aux chocolat foutrement bonne, ma petite Oompa était plus que ravie, je riais légèrement, elle me lança un regard assassin, je riais encore plus.

« Mon ange... »

« Idiot ! » Nous rîmes bêtement, jetant les cartons, nous entrâmes dans un premier magasin remplit de bijoux fantaisies en tout genre, « ça les filles aimeront »

« Prends en pour toi aussi »

« Je vais en prendre mais de toute façon nous aimons bien nous prêter nos vêtements ou accessoires, trucs de filles », elle prit plusieurs paires de boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets, des sautoirs, « va falloir que tu me calmes je crois »

« Non », riais-je, « fais toi plaisir, les vendeuses vont devenir tes meilleurs amies je pense », nous les regardâmes, elles nous firent de grands sourires, nous étouffions nos rires, elle posa le petit panier essayant des bonnets.

« Je n'en ai qu'un à Forks »

« Tu peux faire le plein de gants, bonnet, écharpe, tu sais aussi qu'il y a d'autres magasins ? » Elle les reposa en riant, « non attends, celui là », un blanc, « je te le prends », je pris aussi l'écharpe et les gants, « faudrait penser à te prendre des manteaux plus chauds aussi »

« Je n'aime pas les doudounes, il y a un joli manteau à Port Angeles, je n'ai pas pu l'acheter la dernière fois »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas assez de mains ? » Chuchota-t-elle, je riais bêtement, elle leva son doigt partant faire un tour, prenant des bijoux par ci, par là, perturbant, « j'ai fini ! » Elle prit ma main m'emmenant à la caisse, « moitié-moitié, pas toi qui paye tout »

Elle partagea, elle paya en premier, je suivis, elle demanda des petites pochettes cadeaux au passage. Elle nous fit sortir.

« Et de un ! Reprenons là où nous étions arrêtés », elle leva les yeux au ciel, « ah oui... pas assez de mains ? » Elle imita mon rire, je partis dans un fou rire, « vas-y on continue », je pris une grande inspiration et m'éclaircis la voix, elle est vraiment bizarre des fois.

« Nous irons le chercher », elle approuva avec un grand sourire, je ravalais mon rire au mieux.

« Encore du shopping avec mon chéri » sourit-elle, « oh, regarde mon ami Starbucks, café ! »

Et merde, nous rentrâmes, prenant à emporter pas le temps de s'asseoir, nous fûmes rapidement à nouveau dans la rue.

« Bon je reprends », elle pouffa, « j'ai cru un moment que c'était pour un aspect financier, je sais tu n'aimes pas en parler... mais je me pose quand même la question »

« Le jour où je n'aurai plus d'argent, du moins suffisamment je travaillerai, je me trouverais bien quelque chose, ça ne me dérange pas »

« Moi ça me dérange »

« En quoi ? » Je la fixais, pour moi la réponse coulait de source, « je ne vais certainement pas te laisser me donner de l'argent pour faire les magasins », elle grimaça, j'enrageais, « ce n'est pas à toi d'assurer mes sorties shopping »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas autant besoin de vêtements ou autre, je le fais parce que ça m'amuse quand je le fais avec les filles ou toi, je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi qui m'entretiens, on m'a appris à toujours rester indépendante financièrement, du moins un maximum et je serai trop mal à l'aise si ça arrivait »

« Mais nous sommes en couple Bella, si tu as des problèmes d'argent, ça me concerne, si tu te retrouves obligée de travailler là aussi ça me concerne, nous savons tous les deux qu'à ta majorité ça changera sûrement, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter »

« Je ne dis pas que ça ne te concerne pas, je dis juste que de toi je ne veux pas d'argent, ni de mon père d'ailleurs, j'ai deux mains, deux pieds, je peux travailler, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ce que je suis en train de dire mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, l'argent pourrit les relations, je ne le sais que trop bien, c'est pour ça que je réagis comme ça, tu es l'homme que j'aime pas ma banque », j'eus un petit sourire que je remballais rapidement, « pour le moment ça va »

« Et les cadeaux pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? »

« Tu ne construis pas une relation par rapport aux nombres de cadeaux que peut te faire ton copain, enfin moi non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que tu ressens, du moins pas des choses hors de prix, excepté certainement ta chaîne », je gardais un visage neutre, « mais je la garderai toujours sur moi, au passage, n'achète plus de collier, j'en ai un ça me suffit », je grimaçais.

« Reste tes poignets, tes oreilles, tes mains... ça me laisse encore des possibilités »

« Tu me cherches ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un mouvement en avant du menton, je riais légèrement, elle me fit un sourire, « tu ne vas pas oublier cette histoire hein ? »

« Non, pas pour te faire enrager, juste parce que je ne veux pas que tu manques de quoi que ce soit »

« Je t'ai toi, je ne peux donc manquer de rien, ce ne sont pas de bijoux dont j'ai besoin mais de toi, uniquement de toi », je lui souris touché, « si tu as l'intention d'acheter des choses pour moi, fais au plus simple, un nounours comme tu l'as fait m'ira très bien, surtout que celui-ci quand je le regarderai dans quelques années, j'aurai toujours le même sourire idiot » Bella arrêta d'avancer et partis dans un fou rire, « je pense que pour les autres, nous allons aller là ! »

Nous passâmes toutes nos commandes, cachant à l'autre ce que nous prenions, il nous fallait revenir dans quelques temps pour tout récupérer, au moins nous avions fini, ça avait été plus rapide que nous l'avions pensé.

« Nous continuons à nous promener ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui ! Allons poser les sac avant, nous serons tranquille »

Nous retournâmes à la voiture, repartant en sens inverse. Nous fîmes pleins de photos de nous deux, ou seul mais c'était mieux en couple, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une jetée, nous mîmes le retardateur, elle mit le mode rafale, noir et blanc, sépia, je crois que niveau photo nous avions fait le plein, nous avions changé plusieurs fois d'endroit. Ma Bella prit appui sur une rambarde regardant droit devant elle, je la laissais dans ses pensées la trouvant plus que jolie, je pris son profil en photo discrètement, la regardais, celle-là valait largement un agrandissement, je me mis dans son dos, ses mains sur les miennes.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

« Je suis bien, tu le sais, j'aime bien graver des moments dans ma tête, je ne fais que ça depuis un moment, j'ai peur d'oublier certains détails »

« Je te les rappellerai », elle eut un sourire en coin, j'embrassais sa joue son sourire s'élargit.

« Je suis heureuse », souffla-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle, « parfaitement heureuse, je ne ressens pas de vide quel qu'il soit, ça fait du bien », je la serrai davantage contre moi, « je le suis plus souvent depuis que je suis là mais je parle de ce sentiment qui te fais sentir légère et je l'ai en ce moment »

« Je te le ferai garder autant que je peux »

« Ce sentiment il n'existe pas sans toi », mon cœur rata un battement, « rien n'existe sans toi, je devrai être effrayée à cette idée, être tentée de fuir mais je ne le ferai pas, tu m'as dit un jour que tu étais bien accroché, je le suis encore plus et tout ça, ça me fait juste me sentir bien, le fait que nous ayons fait l'amour ça change tout d'une certaine façon »

« Ça vaut pour tous les deux »

« D'ici quelques temps nous évoluerons encore, je pense que pendant quelques temps je vais être en paix »

« Pourquoi seulement quelques temps ? »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas être heureux tout le temps, ça fait peut-être défaitiste, je préfère réaliste, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu seras là, je serai là »

Elle prit mes mains posant ses paumes contre les miennes, entremêlant nos mains, elle les lâcha et se mit face à moi, les reprenant, son regard fut différent, des plus captivant, elle m'embrassa légèrement, elle passa nos mains dans son dos, mettant les siennes sur mes joues, ne me lâchant pas du regard, nous nous collions.

« Faire l'amour avec toi cette nuit », j'avalais difficilement, « m'aura fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, une en particulier »

« Laquelle ? » Demandai-je tendu.

« Qu'en me donnant à toi cette nuit, je n'ai pas fait que me donner physiquement mais tout entière, tu as tout de moi maintenant définitivement quitte à faire niaise. Je crois que le changement pour une fille lors de sa première fois, du moins pour moi, n'est pas forcément extérieure mais intérieure, je suis juste Bella Swan, Isabella Swan, qui depuis cette nuit est enfin en paix avec elle-même et c'est une sensation des plus apaisante, toi Edward Cullen celui qui fera d'une fille paumée, une jeune femme épanouie et ceux grâce à ses gestes, ses mots, sa tendresse, sa patience, son amour sans faille, sous le moindre de ses baisers, de ses caresses, tu seras parvenu à alléger mes souffrances, tu y arriveras à chaque fois »

Je la fixais plus que touché, elle me fit un sourire avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse, ses mains dans mon dos, je remontais une de mes mains sur le haut de sa tête et je fis comme elle, je fixais l'horizon et gravais cet instant dans ma mémoire ne voulant rien omettre, voulant me souvenir du jour où j'ai senti qu'elle ne fuirait pas, où enfin elle s'abandonnait à moi sans plus aucune retenue, de ce jour où je fus heureux comme jamais.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, je me mis contre la rambarde, la gardant contre moi, caressant ses cheveux, sa joue où je sentis son sourire, elle embrassa ma paume, reposant ma main contre sa jou, je me penchais pour embrasser son front, elle releva son visage, ses yeux clos j'embrassais son nez, descendant lentement sur sa lèvre supérieure, elle mit son visage face au mien, l'embrassant en frissonnant. je cessais de penser, me contentant de répondre à ses baisers, elle se recula, embrassa mon front et me serra contre elle.

« Je t'aime amour », me souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime amour », répétais-je, « bébé...un chocolat chaud ça t'irait ? », Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, « avant... »

Je ressortis l'appareil photo, elle se recoiffa rapidement, je tendis le bras et nous pris en photo, elle le prit à son tour et en fis une, nous les regardions, très content, elle prit l'horizon avec un petit sourire et descendis.

Nous allâmes dans un café, la chaleur fut la bienvenue, nous nous installâmes sur une banquette, nos chocolats arrivèrent, nous regardions les photos avec des petits sourires, regardant celles de nos téléphones, certaines allaient être agrandis.

« Chéri, il nous faudrait des albums photos pour pouvoir toutes les mettre, plutôt qu'elles ne restent que dans nos téléphones »

« En retournant à la voiture nous verrons si nous en trouvons »

Elle but son chocolat lentement avec un grand sourire, le petit nounours sur la table, je souris en la regardant, j'allais jouer plus souvent à son jeu de graver des instants, bien que je préférais faire des petits films comme à cet instant, elle posa sa tasse, posant sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé, sa main sur ma cuisse, elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, je continuais ma vidéo, elle finit par tourner son visage vers moi, ouvrit ses yeux toujours avec son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je te regarde »

Elle caressa ma joue et se remit comme précédemment pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle passa ses cheveux sur le côté opposé, touchant ses pointes du bout des doigts, je la regardais sans me lasser, elle prit son pendentif, le mettant sur son haut, jouant avec doucement.

« Dans combien de temps nous devons être là-bas ? » Je regardais l'heure.

« Nous avons encore 40 minutes devant nous »

Elle se tourna face à moi me scrutant un moment, finissant par se rapprocher, je coupais mon téléphone, bloquant sur mon fond d'écran, un sourire stupide, elle se mit entre mes jambes, contre mon torse, ma main sur son ventre, j'embrassais sa tempe, elle regardait le café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu observes encore les gens ? » Elle pouffa.

« J'aime bien observer, pas de façon perverse, juste essayer de deviner à quoi ils peuvent penser, ce genre de choses, c'était notre jeu avec mon grand-père, s'asseoir et observer, il disait que l'on apprend plus des gens de cette façon »

« Il n'a pas tort », elle tourna son visage vers le mien en souriant.

« Un jour je t'emmènerai là-bas, c'est vers Kansas city, ville perdue de chasseur, ils sont marrants » sourit-elle.

« Dis-moi quand et je te suis », elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Pendant des vacances, je vais appeler Frank aussi, lui donner des nouvelles, ça lui fera plaisir »

« Je pense aussi »

Elle se remit contre moi, nous laissâmes le temps passer, retournant ensuite chercher cadeaux, Bella et moi avions des sacs séparés, attendant le lendemain matin pour nous les donner, nous regardâmes discrètement, riant comme des cons, regardant ensemble ceux des autres, niveau débilités nous avions visé haut, un autre petit sac, par contre celui-ci elle ne regarda pas, mais vu ses rougissements ça sentait la connerie de haut niveau.

Nous fîmes les jeunes bien élevés avant de partir, posant tout à la voiture, ainsi que les albums photos avant d'aller encore faire un tour et de manger un peu, nous rentrâmes au chalet vers 21 heures, nous rangeâmes tout pour être tranquille, préférant le lit pour cette nuit.

Nous prîmes un bain, elle me mit contre son buste, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de nous, de nos projets de week-ends, de vacances, de l'université, différente elle l'était, de la meilleure des façons, nous parlions d'avenir, fîmes des projets, elle se montra plus qu'impatiente pour chacun des sujets abordés, je tombais amoureux, encore une fois.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions partis dans la cuisine manger rapidement, j'avais franchement autre chose en tête, il était torse nu, son pantalon en lin, j'avais une petite nuisette, rapide à retirer tout ça, il était en train de tout préparer pour demain matin, dos à moi, je me rapprochais me collant à lui, il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains se retournant, ses mains sur ma taille, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, je reculais l'emmenant avec moi jusqu'à la chambre. Nous avions trop accumulé d'envie pour se contenter de peu de fois, nous connaissions le corps de l'autre, au moins attendre avait servi à nous connaître par cœur, de toute façon quoi qu'il m'avait fait cette nuit, ça m'avait donné envie de recommencer encore et encore, c'était sans fin, pour lui comme pour moi, seule la fatigue nous avait fait arrêter mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il avait eu raison en disant que nous allions nous perdre dans notre étreinte, c'était le cas et ce n'était que le début.

**Pov Edward**

Le réveil sonna, je l'éteignis rapidement, Bella était sur le ventre, le drap sur le haut de ses fesses, ses mains sous l'oreiller, elle n'avait même pas entendu le réveil, je me levais pour lancer le café, j'avais mal partout mais un grand sourire idiot. Je remis mon bas, mes coudes en appui sur le meuble de la cuisine, je me frottais le visage en bienheureux que j'étais, j'attendis que le café soit fait, pour en prendre un premier, laissant ma Bella dormir un maximum, nous avions le temps, plus d'une heure et demie, mais rien de pire que de se préparer en 5 minutes chrono.

J'allais me doucher au plus vite, je repartais vers la chambre avec ma tasse, restant à l'entrée, prenant appui sur la chambranle de la porte, je la regardais ma tasse près de ma bouche, mon autre main dans ma poche, elle avait un peu bougée, seules ses fesses et une de ses jambes furent cachées par le drap, ses longs cheveux éparpillés, sexy même quand elle dort, non, je n'allais pas faire de photos, j'aurai pu mais je préférais garder cette image dans ma tête.

Je buvais mon café plein d'autres images en mémoire, elle allait vraiment arriver à me faire claquer un jour et c'était définitif elle n'avait vraiment rien à envier, pourtant ça ne faisait que plus de 24 heures mais je ne sais pas, elle avait toujours envie, moi aussi, ça nous arrangeait bien mais merde, ce qu'elle m'avait fait faire cette nuit ce n'était pas humain, je riais doucement dans ma tasse, nerveusement, faut que je me reprenne. Je finissais mon café, allant en reprendre un deuxième, ainsi que pour Bella, je les posais sur la table de chevet, j'allais devoir la réveiller, je m'assis près d'elle, je caressais sa tête allant jusqu'au bas de son dos, j'embrassais son omoplate longuement.

« Mon ange... » je remontais ma main sous ses frissons, « il faut que tu te réveilles... »

« Pas envie », chuchota-t-elle, je souris bêtement, « veux faire dodo », elle frotta ses yeux, je repoussais ses cheveux, elle sourit faiblement.

« Je préférerais rester ici aussi mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix », elle grogna, « serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Veux un câlin de mon amoureux avant de songer à me lever »

Je souriais comme un nigaud, m'allongeant près d'elle, nous nous mîmes sur le côté, j'embrassais sa joue, elle sourit, nous restions sages, pas par manque d'envie, mais il y a un temps pour tout et vu nos exploits de cette nuit... il ne faut pas que je pense, elle serait capable de me demander de lui faire l'amour encore et si je commençais, j'allais avoir du mal à m'arrêter, je me contentais d'un sourire d'idiot, la laissant se remettre un minimum aussi.

« Il nous reste encore combien de temps ? »

« Juste de quoi nous préparer et ranger », elle soupira, « je le ferai pendant que tu iras te doucher »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? »

« Pour te laisser dormir plus longtemps », je respirais son odeur dans son cou.

« Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de respirer ton odeur au moins ? » pouffa-t-elle, je grognais, « ça t'énerves ? »

« Si peu », dis-je sarcastique, elle se mit à rire, s'arrêtant rapidement en grimaçant, mettant sa main sur son ventre, je la regardais.

« Mauvais garçon », je riais comme un con, elle pouffa, se mettant sur le dos, mes yeux dérivèrent, j'avais plus vraiment envie de rire en fait, elle poussa mon visage contre le sien, ma main sur son ventre, nous embrassant doucement puis langoureusement, « tu es sûr que nous manquons à ce point d'autant de temps ? » Chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres, elle me poussa à me mettre sur elle.

« Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas sérieux ? » Je gardais les yeux clos, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu te rends compte que j'ai envie de toi ? » Souffla-t-elle, j'abdiquais.

Nous ne bougeâmes plus pendant un moment, je regardais Bella, clairement ailleurs, les yeux clos, je glissais mon nez suivant sa mâchoire, d'un côté à l'autre, je remontais ma main près de son visage, caressant une mèche de ses cheveux, je la regardais jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, j'avais un sourire en coin, je le reconnais, elle me regarda, finissant par sourire en soupirant, j'embrassais son front, ses mains sur mes flancs, me caressant, je me remis face à elle, frottant mon nez au sien, elle pouffa faiblement, je souriais bêtement.

« Jamais tu n'arrêteras de le faire ça ? » Me souffla-t-elle.

« Non, tant que ça te fera sourire ou rire je continuerai » nous nous sourîmes.

« Je suppose que nous sommes en retard »

« Va te doucher, ça devrait aller », je me mis sur le côté, remettant mon pantalon, je l'aidais à se lever, « chérie, tu vas aller jouer dans un bain je crois, ça sera mieux, prépare tes vêtements je vais le faire », elle soupira, je partis en riant, je lui préparais, elle me rejoignit.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

« Nous manquons de temps, à la villa nous le referons, va vite, je m'occupe du reste »

Elle m'embrassa avant de se glisser dans son bain, elle coupa l'eau, plongeant dans son bain, je l'aurai bien regardé mais manque de temps, je la laissais patauger, se détendre surtout.

Je rangeais ce qu'il restait, soit pas grand chose et m'habillais, je lui apportais son café, elle était déjà sortie, à peine 15 minutes étaient passées.

« Il ne faut pas non plus abuser », me dit-elle, « je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire pendant que je fais ma princesse », je lui tendis son café, « il faut que tu arrêtes de me pourrir comme ça », je lui souris.

« Je peux difficilement ne pas le faire, attends j'avais presque oublié, je dois te donner quelque chose »

Elle ricana, nous partîmes dans la chambre, elle passa un jean rapidement, restant en soutien-gorge, nous nous donnâmes nos sacs, je retirais mon tee-shirt, nous rîmes bêtement.

« Les grands esprit se rencontrent »

« Je trouve aussi »

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions sur le point de partir, les sacs dans la voiture, il faisait un dernier tour après avoir jeté les poubelles, j'avais fait toutes les photos que je voulais avec un pincement au cœur, j'avais du mal à partir, je ne voulais pas partir en fait, je fixais la cheminée et l'emplacement où nous avions mis notre lit, il se mit derrière mon dos embrassant ma joue.

« Nous pourrons revenir », me souffla-t-il, j'approuvais avec un petit sourire, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux, il se mit face à moi, je posais mon front contre son torse, « bébé... »

« Je vais me reprendre », soufflais-je, je le regardais, ses mains autour de mon visage, « je ne suis pas triste, c'est juste... je ne sais pas en fait, je n'ai pas de regrets, loin de là »

« Bella, cet endroit je l'aime tout autant que toi, notre couple a changé, je comprends tout autant que toi ce que tu peux ressentir, il y a aussi que tout un week-end nous avons été dans notre bulle et que maintenant nous devons retourner à la réalité, retrouver Forks, nos familles et amis, tout sera différent, tout est déjà différent »

« J'ai juste peur de perdre ce sentiment »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui de l'apaisement, du bien-être, de n'avoir à s'occuper que de nous, c'est égoïste mais c'est ce que je ressens, j'ai envie de les revoir, c'est bizarre en fait »

« Je te l'ai dit hier, ce sentiment je vais faire en sorte de te le faire garder, nous pourrons toujours nous enfermer dans notre bulle, peu importe l'endroit, nous nous referons des week-ends, des vacances même », je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit, « nous aurons nos nuits pour nous, personne ne viendra nous déranger, ou des après-midi, nous trouverons toujours »

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit qui compte mais les personnes c'est ça ? » Il me fit un sourire en coin et approuva.

« Nous nous serons fait de nouveaux souvenirs aussi, je te promets que nous reviendrons dans ce chalet, d'accord ? » J'acquiesçais, « je ne te l'ai pas dit ce matin, mais je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Il embrassa mon front et me serra dans ses bras quelques secondes et nous partîmes, nous nous arrêtâmes à l'accueil, déposer les clés et le sondage, nous rîmes doucement, partant rapidement, il fit la route, nous étions dans les temps et sa conduite nous fit gagner des minutes.

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous arrêtâmes vers le petit aéroport de Forks, voulant manger quelque chose, nous avions encore du temps devant nous, je m'étais fait plaisir sur la route.

« Café à volonté nous faisons pas les timides » lui dis-je.

Je sais je lui avais dit plus de café mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, nous rentrâmes en riant bêtement, nous installant sur les banquettes les plus éloignées, face à face.

La serveuse nous fit de grands sourires et prit nos commandes nous laissant la cafetière, Bella et moi préparâmes le café de l'autre avec de grands sourires niais avant de nous les donner, nous bûmes tranquillement en nous souriant.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'impressionnant ? » Me demanda-t-elle, j'attendis sa réponse, « notre bonne humeur, tous les matins nous allons être comme ça ? » Elle me fixa en haussant un sourcil.

« Il y a de grandes chances », elle soupira, « je sais, je sais », soupirais-je, elle échappa un rire.

La serveuse nous ''sauva'' en ramenant nos assiettes, nous mangions avec grand plaisir, nous lançant des sourires idiots, elle arrêta de manger et prit son téléphone, elle vint près de moi et nous prit plusieurs fois en photo.

« Il faut que nous ayons une photo du nouveau couple que nous sommes ! Lundi, avant d'aller au lycée », je lui souris, elle tendit son bras, m'embrassa et prit une photo, « nouveau fond d'écran ! » Je sortis le mien elle me le prit, « avec bisou aussi ? »

« Avec ce que tu veux »

Merde, j'avais envie d'elle, elle s'approcha de mes lèvres, je l'entendis prendre plusieurs photos jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche, je levais mon bras pour la pousser contre mon visage, j'étouffais un de ses soupirs, nous nous reprîmes quand un groupe rentra bruyamment, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, ils s'assirent au bar, nous leur tournâmes le dos, je cherchais laquelle mettre, elle rapprocha son assiette, nous faisant manger.

« Je vais te les piquer celle là ! »

« Bizarre, tu ne me demandes pas de les effacer ? »

« Non au moins nous aurons fait pleins de photos, ils vont se poser moins de questions sinon », je la fixais, « ils vont tous le voir c'est ça ? »

« Je pense oui, je l'ai vite compris quand ma jumelle... bref, ça se voit, d'autant plus que nous sommes tous proches »

« Nos parents aussi ? »

« Le tien va préférer se mentir certainement, le mien ne dira rien, ma mère va juste te faire un grand sourire, te dire un petit mot »

« Et tes frères et sœurs ? »

« Jasper ne se permettra pas, Emmett pas tout de suite, les filles vont sûrement te demander confirmation »

« Pourquoi Emmett pas tout de suite ? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit de première fois, c'est un crétin parfois mais il sait qu'on ne peut pas rire de tout, il à ses limites, par contre, il se fera plaisir avec les prochaines, une revanche à prendre », elle soupira blasée.

« Ils vont tous nous taquiner, Ben aussi »

« Ils le faisaient avant, ils ne vont pas changer »

« Ça ne va pas te déranger que j'en parle avec les filles ? »

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de dire ? »

« Que j'ai eu la plus belle des premières fois, que d'attendre le bon moment était une excellente chose »

« Merci... et si elles te demandent comment c'était ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je vais m'étaler sur nos premières fois en fait, c'est trop personnel et en début de week-end, tu as dit, ''ce qu'il se passe ici, reste ici'', les grandes lignes mais pas plus, bon avec le temps ça sera différent et tu sais nous les filles on aime bien parler de nos performances »

« De celles de vos mecs donc ! »

« Je le reconnais, bien que je me fasse assez discrète en fait »

« Il va falloir que je sois bon alors, qu'elles soient jalouses »

« Prétentieux », rit-elle, elle se reprit, « et bon ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurai dit, si je devais décrire davantage ma première fois, je dirai que j'ai eu l'homme le plus sexy », je souris, « mais plus sérieusement, surtout le plus doux, tendre et le plus aimant que j'avais espéré, je n'ai pas ressenti de peur et je pourrais ajouter que grâce à cet homme je me sens complète, entière et que je n'en l'aime que davantage, c'est ça que je dirai si on me demandait de décrire ma première fois », je la fixais touché, elle posa un long baiser sur mon front, posant le sien ensuite contre le mien, « je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais merci pour avoir été parfait »

« C'est moi qui devrait te dire merci, nous n'en n'avons pas parler, du moins pas détaillé comme maintenant »

« Il n'y en avait pas forcément besoin et puis je t'ai dit ce qu'il en était sur le ponton, toi, dans la salle de bains »

« C'était juste parfait », soufflais-je, elle approuva en rougissant.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime tout autant »

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement un moment, finissant par se sourire, reprenant petit à petit notre petit-déjeuner, nous reprîmes du café, nous finîmes de manger et partir, pour ne pas avoir de retard, autant ne pas les faire parler tout de suite.

Nous arrivâmes même avec de l'avance au lycée, toujours avec nos sourires, mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Ben et Angela étaient là, les filles, Bella comprise, tapèrent dans leurs mains quand elles se virent, je souriais devant leur ré avait déjà ouvert la porte de Bella qu'elle fit sortir rapidement, elles se serrèrent dans les bras en sautillant.

« Petit frère ! Dans mes bras », je riais comme un con, il me serra contre lui, je tapais dans la main de Jasper et de Ben nous faisant une accolade, « petite sœur, viens me faire mon câlin ! » Elle se rapprocha de lui, il la souleva, elle serra son cou, « ah putain je le reconnais vous m'avez manqués »

Bella riait, mes sœurs et Angela me firent de gros bisous, je les serrai contre moi, je regardais Bella dire bonjour à Ben et Jasper en riant.

« Et bien je vois que notre Bella est comblée » me dit Rose, je me contentais de sourire, « mais ça vaut aussi pour toi »

Elle caressa ma joue, l'embrassa et partit rejoindre Bella, Angela suivit, je passais mon bras sur les épaules de ma jumelle embrassant sa tempe, elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Emmett dit vrai, vous nous avez manqué et Rose a raison vous avez l'air comblé »

« Nous le sommes »

Elle se mit face à moi me serrant dans ses bras, je la serrai contre moi, embrassant son crâne, nous les regardions rire d'un rien, tu m'étonnes qu'elle attire les gens, Emmett la prit sur ses épaules sous son fou rire, la faisant tourner.

« Arrête, arrête, j'ai mangée y a pas longtemps ! » Il la posa en riant sur le capot de Rose.

« Alors ce week-end ? » Lui demanda-t-il, « c'était bien ? » Elle rougit légèrement, ils sourirent ne faisant aucune réflexions.

« Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas revenus les mains vides ! Je peux leur donner maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Vas-y mon ange »

Elle alla dans le coffre sortant plein de petits sacs, ils étaient tous comme des gamins à attendre, se faisant de plus en plus impatient.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne vous enflammez pas », railla Bella.

Alice me fit un bisou et rejoignit les autres, Bella fit la distribution, venant mettre son dos contre mon torse, je serrai mes bras sur sa taille, embrassant longuement son cou en fermant les yeux, sa main se posa sur ma nuque, l'autre sur la mienne, j'inspirais son odeur, ouvris les yeux sous les petits cris hystériques des autres.

« Whou merci ! » Dit Jasper montrant son bol ''sergent Jasper'', Emmett avait le même, ils rirent comme des cons.

« Non mais j'adore ! » Rit Angela, elle retira sa veste et son petit pull, se retrouvant en débardeur, « waw fait froid », nous rîmes bêtement.

Elle passa son tee-shirt avec inscrit en gros 666, Ben partit dans un fou rire, lui c'était petit ami de 666, Emmett et Jasper sortirent leur tee shirt ''Ken'' et ''Oui-Oui'' riant encore plus comme des cons, Ali' c'était ''Polly, femme de Oui-Oui'', et Rose, ''Barbie'', tee shirt rose bonbon, ils les passèrent tous, les filles avaient en plus des bijoux fantaisies, bracelets ou boucles d'oreilles, ils nous remercièrent tous.

« Vous ne vous en êtes pas fait ? » Demanda Ben.

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, nous séparant pour retirer nos vestes, ils partirent dans un fou rire, j'avais sur ma poitrine ''Property of Edward's Cullen'' et mon chéri ''Property of Bella's Swan''.

« Merde j'adore ! » Cria Rose, « m'en fous je passe ma journée avec »

« On passe tous la journée avec nos tee shirt », rit Jasper, ils nous remercièrent encore une fois.

« Et il faudrait faire des tee-shirt pour les Quileute aussi putain je m'en charge ! Je vous en referai aussi », rit Emmett.

« Les parents vous leur avez fait des tee-shirt aussi ? » Demanda Alice.

« Mon papa, a ''Chef Swan senior'' j'ai fait le même avec Junior à la place et vos parents... »

« Papa, c'est ''Ma femme régresse'' et maman ''Mon mari déprime'' », nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Il me tarde de les voir avec » rit Rose, nous remîmes nos vestes, nous prîmes nos sacs allant sur les grands escaliers, nous nous mettions au soleil, autant en profiter.

Il nous restait moins de dix minutes à attendre, Bella s'assit dans mon dos, ses mains sur mon torse, j'en serrai une posant l'autre sur sa cuisse, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule pendant qu'ils nous racontaient leur week-end, nous faisant rire plus d'une fois, ils avaient vraiment pisté l'autre. Les autres élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, nous attendîmes au maximum avant de nous relever.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas cours avec Bella, je l'accompagnais à sa salle, nous nous embrassâmes collés complètement l'un contre l'autre, nous nous arrêtâmes seulement parce que c'était le début du cours.

« Je viens te chercher dans deux heures », soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, « après nous avons cours ensemble », elle acquiesça, « t'aime »

« T'aime aussi »

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, nous nous séparâmes lorsque la sonnerie retentit j'embrassais son front, mes frères m'attendaient parlant entre eux avec Alice, Bella la rejoignit, ma jumelle me salua, je partis avec mes frères après avoir regardé ma Bella une dernière fois, elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

« Alors le frangin », dit Emmett, « pas trop dur le retour ? » Je grimaçais, « on s'en doute, vous vous en referez d'autre »

« C'est bien notre intention »

Nous nous installâmes avec de petits sourires, attirant les regards et les rires quand nous retirâmes nos vestes, nous assumions parfaitement, on s'en fout des autres... j'avais surtout la tête ailleurs, encore dans mon week-end. J'écoutais parler mon prof, je reçus un message de ma Bella, elle également n'était pas vraiment là non plus, malheureusement, je ne pus parler plus, batterie à plat et surtout mon prof rodait.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, nous avions tous décrochés quand enfin l'heure sonna sortant rapidement, vestes dans nos mains. Chose que je remarquais, avoir un haut avec écrit que j'appartiens à Bella ça en énervait certaines, ce n'est pas comme si elles m'intéressaient, nous partîmes dans un fou rire quand Rose nous rejoignit, Emmett passa son bras sur ses épaules, ils partirent de leur côté en riant, avec Jasper nous rejoignîmes Bella et Alice, qui nous attendaient devant la salle.

« Jumeau », sourit Alice, « certains garçons n'apprécient pas le haut de Bella »

« Certaines filles n'apprécient pas le mien », souriais-je en prenant sa main, laissant Jasper et Alice partir, nous nous moquions, eux étaient très content.

Bella prit appui contre le mur attendant notre prof, elle me regarda me rapprochant d'elle, nous posâmes nos sacs, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches sur sa peau, les siennes sur mon torse, je me rapprochais davantage, elle échappa un léger soupir, je crispais mes mains, nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Chéri, nous allons devoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir ? » Chuchota-t-elle à l'arrivée de notre prof, allant nous installer au fond, rapprochant nos chaises au maximum.

« Tu te sens de faire ça au lycée ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Ça quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sournoise, je lui fis un sourire en coin.

« J'essaie de faire discret au cas où mon ange quelqu'un nous écoute », elle pouffa doucement.

« Désolée, je ne sais pas, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné », raillais-je, elle se retint de rire, se reprit.

« Toi ? Te connaissant, vu que tu es le cerveau dans notre couple, tu dois penser autrement non ? »

« Moi, à cet heure-ci mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner... »

Elle partit dans un fou rire pas le moins du monde discret, tout le monde nous regarda, elle s'excusa platement, toute rouge, je m'excusais à mon tour, je remerciais le fait que notre prof était de bonne humeur.

« ...mais pour le moment nous avons le temps »

« Je trouve aussi, j'aurai le temps de mener mon enquête pour savoir où »

« Bon plan, je vais me renseigner aussi »

« Tu sais, je crois que pour l'instant, je préfère que nous restions dans le basique », je la regardais limite choqué, « je sais tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, tu l'as dit nous avons le temps, nous aurons bien l'occasion de faire vraiment angoisser les autres », je me retins de rire.

« Laissons leur un peu de répit, même si ça surprend que tu dises des choses dans le genre, enfin, nous disons ça mais quand ça nous prendra... »

« Chut, n'en dis pas plus, laisse-moi savourer ma prise de maturité furtive », je baissais mon visage pour rire le plus discrètement possible, elle pouffa, « à chaque fois que nous avons tenté de prendre de bonnes résolutions, nous avons échoué, tu sais j'y aie cru à notre conversation pourtant », je riais moins discrètement, « c'était bien »

« Je trouve aussi, merci pour ce moment, moi aussi j'ai vraiment pensé pouvoir me contenir tout une journée, aujourd'hui sera à part, avec les parents »

« Donc il va vraiment falloir attendre », j'approuvais, « nous allons épater les autres », nous rîmes doucement, finissant par enfin se reprendre, ma main sur sa cuisse comme d'habitude.

Nous étions partis au casier pour poser nos sacs avant de rejoindre les autres pour manger, elle regardait tout autour de nous concentrée, j'attendais qu'elle me regarde, pour lui lancer un regard mesquin, elle rit quand son regard croisa le mien, j'appuyais mon épaule contre son casier, elle rougit, tourna à nouveau sa tête, je suivis son regard, nous arrêtâmes de sourire quand nous vîmes Jessica s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, se voulant discrète, nous nous regardions avec Bella intrigués.

« À ton avis chéri, elle va faire quoi dans les escaliers ? »

« Bonne question, mais nous allons vite le savoir »

Elle eut un sourire des plus mauvais, j'attrapais sa main, poussant doucement la porte, regardant si elle n'était pas là, nous descendîmes sur la pointe des pieds en parfaite commères que nous étions, nous tendîmes l'oreille, rien, nous continuâmes à descendre, nous nous baissâmes, il ne restait qu'un escalier avant de rejoindre le sous-sol, je passais ma tête sur le côté et me figeais, je me cachais me retenant de rire.

« Quoi ? » Je mis ma main sur sa bouche.

« Donne ton téléphone », elle le fit, « pas un mot bébé »

Elle acquiesça, je regardais à nouveau après avoir mis la fonction film, Jessica qui faisait une petite gâterie à un mec que je ne connaissais pas, Bella ne voyait rien, ça valait mieux, j'attendais qu'il vienne dans sa bouche, encore plus intéressant, il se rhabilla rapidement.

« Demain même heure », lui dit-il sans aucun sentiment, elle approuva.

« Et après on sortira ? » Bella se raidit, je remis ma main sur sa bouche.

« On verra mais pas dans le coin, à l'hôtel mais pas d'affichage en public tu le sais »

« Oui, oui, je sais... ce soir on peut y aller ? Je finis à 21 heures, on se rejoint là-bas... »

« Ouais, 22h30 là-bas, tu me diras la chambre, bon j'y vais à plus ! »

Nous nous figeâmes avec Bella, remontant le plus vite que la discrétion nous le permettait, nous nous retenions de rire tout en retournant dans le couloir désert et explosâmes de rire.

« Merde », riais-je, « il faut leur montrer »

Elle avança plus rapidement et partîmes limite en courant main dans la main à la cafétéria. Nous entrâmes en riant, attirant les regards sur nous, ma famille, Ben et Angela nous scrutaient, certains soupirèrent et sortirent de l'argent, je riais comme un con, bande d'enfoirés.

« Ils ont parié hein ? »

« Pas grave, je t'avais dit que ils feraient ce genre de chose, bien que ils se trompent tous mais on va récupérer cet argent », nous allâmes nous installer, après avoir prit un plateau, je pris Bella sur moi, ils nous regardaient avec des sourires en coin, « bon, par ici la monnaie », dis-je en tendant ma main, ils mes fixèrent, « on vous a vu c'est bon... »

« Il fallait parier », dit Emmett du bout des lèvres.

Bella engloutit sa bouteille d'eau, quelques rires apparurent à table, elle me tendit ma bouteille, ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Ça nous concerne non ? » Demanda Bella, « nous avons droit à une part »

« Non, non, tout l'argent parié en échange », dis-je en montrant le portable de Bella, « petite vidéo », ils nous toisèrent choqués et grimacèrent, je partis dans un fou rire avec Bella, « putain que vous êtes cons, pas nous », ils soufflèrent soulagés, Bella riait bien qu'elle soit devenue pivoine.

« Bah oui mais précise », soupira Jasper, « ne nous faites pas des peurs pareils ! » Ils rirent nerveusement.

« Pourquoi ''peur'' ? » Demanda Bella revêche, il se figea.

« Façon de parler Bell' », elle lui lança un regard noir, j'étouffais mon rire, les autres ne se retinrent pas.

« Ouais, ça vaut mieux ! »

Elle se leva un peu trop rapidement et grimaça, je soupirais blasé pendant que les autres partirent dans un fou rire, elle rougit à nouveau partant malgré tout vers le self, nous la suivîmes tous des yeux, ils se retournèrent tous vers moi.

« Alors... heureux ? » Demanda Angela narquoise.

Je riais malgré moi, tentant de me reprendre au mieux, Bella revint avec un plateau plus que remplit, elle cherche les réflexions, elle me regarda penaude et s'assit près de moi, elle mit ma main sur sa cuisse avant de croiser les jambes, elle se jeta sur la nourriture, nous avions tous arrêtés de rire, les sourcils haussés.

« Bon », dit-elle en mangeant, « l'argent, ici ! » Elle tapa légèrement son ongle au centre de la table, « de toute façon avec la vidéo qu'a fait mon homme vous voudrez tous payer pour la voir », ils tournèrent tous leurs visages vers moi, je leur fis un sourire en coin, ils regardèrent Bella à nouveau qui engloutissait son plat de pâtes, « alors, vous attendez quoi ? » Elle mangea son entrée tout aussi rapidement.

« Bébé ça va ? » Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai faim ! Mange toi aussi, ça va être froid le temps qu'ils se décide... » soupira-t-elle, je commençais donc à manger, ce week-end ça n'avait pas été notre priorité, « au fait pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche, ça concerne l'autre et il serait vraiment dommage de ne pas la voir, ah oui ! Ce soir soirée camouflage »

Elle remit son nez dans son assiette, elle le sortit pour m'ouvrir tout ce dont j'aurai besoin, elle coupa même mon steak haché sous les regards des autres, elle se remit à manger, j'hésitais entre m'inquiéter de son état mental et rire, je n'étais pas le seul je crois, je me contentais de manger et de lui dire merci, elle haussa les épaules.

« Euh... Bell' », dit timidement Ben, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil continuant à manger, « pour la vidéo, je vais même pas tenter de parler du reste », nous rîmes doucement, elle fronça les sourcils, « laisse tomber, ta vidéo, elle concerne l'autre mais quoi ? »

« Ah ah ! » Dit-elle en brandissant sa fourchette, « bonne question ! » Nous nous mîmes tous à rire, elle pouffa, « je vais résumer en un mot ensuite dans la seconde qui suivra vous nous donnerez notre argent », elle se rapprocha de la table, nous suivîmes, « sexe », souffla-t-elle lentement, je serrai sa cuisse nerveusement, elle sursauta à peine, « chéri ! » Râla-t-elle, « tu casses mon effet ! »

« Oui bah évite de dire certains mots d'une certaine façon »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de dire le mot ''sexe'' ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, je serrai sa cuisse, « ça t'énerve ? » sourit-elle, les autres rirent bêtement.

« On va en reparler tout à l'heure », elle haussa les sourcils et se mordit légèrement la lèvre, je plissais mes yeux, elle pouffa et se remit face aux autres.

« Alors... Jessica et S.E.X.E », ils rirent bêtement, « vous attendez quoi ? Ah ! Voilà la star du jour » nous la regardions tous, « si vous saviez les enfants, si vous saviez », soupira-t-elle, je riais bêtement, elle profita qu'il soit tous retournés pour avancer ma main, elle rapprocha sa chaise de la table je grognais faiblement, elle se pencha vers mon oreille, « je peux jouer comme je veux maintenant »

Elle embrassa ma joue et se remit face aux autres avec un immense sourire, je la fixais, rapprochant davantage ma main, elle rougit légèrement, elle serra ses cuisses, je me penchais vers son oreille.

« Je peux jouer tout autant que toi »

Je me remis à ma place, les autres parlaient entre eux, je prenais mes aises, étendais mes jambes croisant mes chevilles, mon bras sur le dossier de la chaise, ils se remirent face à nous, Rose, Emmett et Jasper sortirent les billets gagnés, Bella s'empara de l'argent et compta.

« Chéri, 100$, vous auriez pu parier plus » râla-t-elle, « du shopping, du shopping, du shopping, chéri, je crois que j'ai trouvé un travail » elle partit dans un fou rire, je riais nerveusement et lui pris les billets, les autres avaient légèrement bloqués sur les paroles de Bella, je croisais leur regard, je fis comme si.

« Je vais te faire une cagnotte », elle pouffa, je les mis dans ma poche, j'attrapais son téléphone et cherchais la vidéo, « bien, bon appétit les enfants » Bella éclata de rire, Emmett attrapa le téléphone, Ben et Angela se levèrent les surplombant, « bébé, viens... »

Elle me sourit, je retirais ma main, je remis ma main sur sa cuisse, l'autre dans le bas de son dos, nous les fixions, Bella passait son bras sur mes épaules, ils explosèrent de rire, attirant toute l'attention sur notre table.

« Au final je ne l'ai même pas vraiment vu »

« Pour résumer, fellation, elle a avalé, il s'est barré »

« Romantique tout ça »

Les autres tentaient d'écouter la conversation, ils se levèrent tous et partirent à l'extérieur, Rose avait pris ses écouteurs, ils se chamaillaient nous les regardions à l'extérieur, Rose gagna ainsi que Jasper, Shi-Fu-Mi encore une fois, nous les laissions.

« Ils ne vont pas la lâcher cette vidéo » souffla Bella.

« Non, mais demain ils en auront une nouvelle maintenant ils vont se battre pour savoir qui va espionner »

« Au moins nous n'irons pas dans cet endroit », soupira-t-elle.

« C'est un lycée, il regorge d'endroit et de petites portes... » elle me fit un sourire un coin, « joli au fait ta grimace quand tu t'es levée »

« Me suis levée trop vite, au moins ça les conforte dans leur idée » sourit-elle.

« Ne rien faire au lycée aujourd'hui n'est pas plus mal, tu as mal où ? »

« Partout ? » Souffla-t-elle en pouffant, « j'ai mal partout mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie, il serait dommage que je me prive non ? Que je nous prive... »

« Si tu ne ressens plus de plaisir il n'y a aucun intérêt »

« Tu as eu l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas ce matin ? » Dit-elle contre mes lèvres, « Edward Cullen je crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi parce que j'ai toujours envie de mon chéri »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'y passerai mes journées »

Elle soupira, je crispais mes mains, elle mordit ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement, nous nous fixions, elle relâcha ma lèvre, je me rapprochais de sa bouche, nous embrassant langoureusement, ses mains autour de mon visage, je me crispais quand elle se fit encore plus pressante, je suivis.

« Excusez-moi », nous nous figeâmes, tournant nos visages vers un prof, « il serait bien de vous garder ce genre de démonstrations pour l'extérieur »

Bella se remit sur sa chaise toute rouge, il partit, je passais mes mains nerveusement dans mes cheveux, le prof alla voir Jessica avant de s'éloigner, elle nous fit simplement un sourire en coin.

« Sale putain », dis-je énervé.

Bella s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés, tapant du pied, je n'étais pas plus joyeux, elle regarda ses ongles nerveusement, ils revinrent tous, ils nous fixèrent remettant le téléphone à Bella, elle eut un sourire mauvais, le prit et se leva.

« Bébé ! » Elle partit, je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Emmett, nous la suivions tous du regard.

« L'autre qui visiblement nous a balancé à un prof, il nous a calmé, elle ne va pas la rater », Emmett sortit son téléphone, »vous pouvez dire adieu à la prochaine vidéo et à la sortie camouflage »

Rose se leva marchant rapidement vers Bella qui commençait à parler avec le prof, elle l'emmena avec elle en dehors de la cafétéria.

« Angie, viens », dit ma jumelle, « il faut aider Rose », elles se levèrent, Alice tira discrètement les cheveux de Jessica et sortit.

« La soirée est maintenue, par contre c'est qui le mec ? Il n'est pas du lycée je crois », dit Jasper, aucun de nous n'a su dire qui c'était.

« Il ne l'est peut-être pas », dit Ben, « un mec de l'extérieur qui vient juste pour ça, il faudrait la montrer à Mike il connaît tout le monde »

« Putain », dit Emmett, « tendu si elle fait venir des mecs pour ça », nous approuvâmes, « ça vaudrait un renvoi définitif aussi »

« Dans quelques temps, quand nous en aurons assez de jouer, nous allons vraiment la pister, il nous en faudra plus d'une », dis-je, « il va falloir que nous fassions attention à ce que nous faisons tous, si nous, nous avons réussi à la surprendre, elle pourrait parfaitement le faire aussi »

« Qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à filmer l'une d'entre elles », dit froidement Emmett, « sinon son téléphone je lui fais avaler et pas par la bouche » nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux, « ouais je sais », il leva ses mains, « frappez mes frères » nous tapâmes dans sa main, riant encore plus, « par contre ce n'est pas le meilleur des soirs, vous venez à peine de rentrer, les parents voudront vous voir »

« Nous vous rejoindrons au pire »

« Nan, vous allez tout rater » dit Jasper, « je vais appeler maman, je reviens » il se leva et sortit.

« Il va tout faire foirer », soupira Emmett.

« Laissez lui une chance », rit Ben.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne va pas réussir », riais-je.

« Pari ? » Demanda Emmett, « tu as de l'argent en plus petit frère »

« Je le laisse à Bella celui-là », il me fixa avec Ben, « elle envisage de travailler pour pouvoir continuer à faire des sorties shopping »

« Elle n'a plus rien ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué, nous en reparlerons », ils approuvèrent, « Angie et toi vous travaillez ? »

« Non, juste l'été dernier pour nous payer de bonnes vacances l'année prochaine, sinon non, pas besoin, au pire avec les paris elle peut s'en sortir, suffit pour nous de parier davantage et de la laisser gagner le plus souvent possible »

« C'est gentil de ta part de penser comme ça mais si Bella s'en rend compte, elle va mal le prendre et tu le sais », il grimaça, « pour le moment la question ne se pose pas vraiment »

« Et connaissant petite sœur, elle n'acceptera pas que tu lui donnes de l'argent »

« Non, vraiment pas et là qu'elle ait payé le week-end je l'ai vraiment mauvaise »

« Ça se comprend », dit Ben, « nous allons trouver un truc, si elle doit vraiment travailler... », nous grimaçâmes, « elle pourrait peut-être le faire avec Leah ou Sam »

« Pas sûr que Bella, accepte de se faire payer par eux si c'est faisable », dit Emmett.

« Maman aura peut-être une idée, prise de tête parce que pareil de Charlie, elle ne voudra rien »

« Tu sais à peu près, d'ici combien de temps elle va devoir y songer ? » Me demanda Emmett, je secouais la tête négativement.

« À ses 18 ans ça changera, c'est en attendant, bref sinon votre week-end, vous avez fait vos devoirs ? »

« On te l'a pisté », rit Ben, « surtout que Chef Swan, s'est prêté au jeu, il a fait participer ses hommes, nous avons du matériel aussi, nous avons acheté des jumelles, d'autres talkies », je riais bêtement, « Jared a joué avec Kim aux pire clients de l'année à son travail, Jacob est en pleine élaboration de la poupée vaudou »

« Paul, essaie de se mettre dans la peau de Peter mais il a vraiment de mauvais réflexe », ils partirent dans un fou rire, « les filles attendaient Bella pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, elles ont réussi à lui cacher le téléphone et les messages, demain soir, ils ont proposé que nous allions manger à la brasserie de Leah, elle la fermerait pour nous, nous attendons juste de savoir si vous pouvez avec Bella »

« Elle ne dira sûrement pas non, elle va être fière de vous »

« Les bébés n'ont pas chômé non plus, entraînements et ils sont clairement d'attaque, avec Jasper, nous avons pris notre rôle à cœur, les filles doivent sûrement lui raconter en ce moment... pour le pari, désolé quand même »

« Pas de problèmes », ils me firent des petits sourires, je tournais mon visage vers l'entrée, les filles revenaient en riant, nous nous levâmes, débarrassant notre table, « au fait, juste comme ça les mecs, votre pari c'était quoi précisément ? »

« Que vous ne parviendrez pas à vous contenir au lycée », dit Ben.

« Ah bon ? » Demandais-je un sourire en coin, ils me fixèrent.

Je ne répondis rien, nous rejoignîmes les filles, allant tous dehors sur le muret, Bella préféra rester debout entre mes jambes, elle releva sa tête, je l'embrassais, elle sourit, j'embrassais son front.

« C'est réglé ! Nous pouvons y aller ce soir » dit Jasper, nous le regardions tous étonnés, « ne me regardez pas comme ça », s'énerva-t-il.

« Mon chéri », dit le plus gentiment ma jumelle, « tu sais bien que souvent... »

« Tout le temps », souffla Rose l'air de rien, Jasper la regarda de travers, nous rîmes bêtement même ma jumelle, elle se reprit rapidement.

« Mon chéri, tu fais souvent des choses, ce n'est pas qu'elles servent à rien... »

« Ali', ceinture », lui dit-il mauvais, nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

« Mais non, là tu dis n'importe quoi ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Non, non, là aussi je dis une chose intelligente, ceinture ce soir et c'est tout, fin de la discussion ! »

« Fin de la discussion, bien ! Va brûler en enfer Oui-Oui de chiottes, suis plus ta femme ! »

« Polly et Oui-Oui, se séparent comme c'est dommage, tiens marque sous le Oui-Oui, ''à prendre'' », nous ils nous firent rire.

« Ouais, je vais marquer ''Oui-Oui, cherche à se faire prendre'' ça te calmera », nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, sauf eux.

« C'est classe tiens, Polly de toute façon elle m'énerve ! Je veux une Skipper, t'as qu'à mettre une perruque ou mieux je vais vraiment me l'acheter la poupée gonflable, Oui-Oui, voit plus grand ! »

« Oui-Oui est trop ''petit'' pour Skipper ! » Nous sifflâmes.

« Coup bas ! » Cria Emmett.

« Polly ne s'est jamais plainte pour autant que je sache ! »

« Polly est un jouet, Polly fait plaisir ! »

« Et bam ! » Cria Rose, « c'était violent ça »

« Polly va se faire plaisir toute seule alors comme ça tout le monde est content, tu peux rêver avant que je mette ce foutu bonnet à grelot maintenant », nous fixions tous Alice du coin de l'œil, elle s'était figée, « BAM ! Ça fait mal hein ? »

« Mais j'ai jamais parlé de ça ! »

« Oh je t'en prie », lui dit-il mesquin, « bref ce soir, nous allons manger plus tôt », nous les regardions en ne sachant qui croire, Bella partit dans un fou rire.

« Évidemment », soufflâmes tous en même temps.

« Merde ! J'ai les images en tête », elle regarda Jasper et repartit dans un fou rire, « Jasper arrête ! »

« Non mais elle a fumé ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, « je ne parle pas, ne bouge pas et elle me dit d'arrêter » je soupirais blasé.

« Mais c'est ta tête », rit-elle, « avec le foutu bonnet de Oui-Oui », elle pleurait de rire, « merde la sale image », grimaça-t-elle, elle secoua sa tête, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

« Vas-y imagine moi à poil je ne te dirai rien »

« Ou... oublie pas ton bonnet », rit-elle, nous le regardions tous, riant bêtement, Bella dut s'accroupir, elle se tint le ventre, « merde j'ai mal ! Jaspou, conseil, ne perds jamais, j'insiste sur le jamais, de défis ou de missions parce que je te jure que là Ali' écrira au marqueur sur ton dos ''Oui-Oui cherche à se faire prendre'' en sachant que je t'aurai lâché dans Forks ! »

Elle rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, nous suivîmes tous, elle se redressa péniblement, prenant appui sur ma cuisse continuant à rire et essuyer ses larmes, je descendis du muret, me mis face à elle et la soulevais pour l'asseoir, elle poussa mon dos contre son buste.

« Voilà pourquoi notre attardée préférée nous avait manqué » rit Emmett, « putain mec, je vais te faire échouer », Jasper fut le seul à ne pas rire.

« Et au fait », dit Jasper, « Emmy c'est pour quand ? » Emmett grogna, nous rîmes tous moqueur.

« Laisse-moi organiser tout ça », dit Bella, « je vais m'en occuper, j'ai énormément de choses à faire, il faut que je me fasse un planning, entre les sorties, Ali' dans la semaine toi et moi nous sortons » ma jumelle sautilla, « soirée fille aussi, je dois voir Paul aussi et les Quileute, il faut que je m'organise, déjà ce soir, les garçons ils restent des boules puantes ? »

« Oui, chef » rit Emmett, « vas-y dis-nous ce que tu veux »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, expliquant ensuite ce qu'elle envisageait, nous participions tous, riant devant certaines idées pas vraiment réalisables, toute notre après-midi se passa comme ça, selon avec qui nous étions en cours, nous envisagions plusieurs hypothèses.

Bella et moi rentrâmes à la villa, les autres restèrent entre eux pour tout préparer, il nous fallait des voitures et ma mère nous attendait, nous avions fini les cours à 16h.

À la villa, ma mère sortit sur le perron en tapant dans ses mains, avec un immense sourire, elle descendit rapidement les marches, nous descendîmes rapidement, elle nous prit tous les deux dans les bras en riant, nous suivîmes.

« Vous m'avez manqué mes enfants », elle embrassa nos joues, nous lui rendîmes sous son rire, nous nous regardions avec de larges sourires, elle nous caressa nos joues, Bella ne put se retenir de rougir, « nous allons décharger votre voiture mes enfants, vous avez un petit creux ? »

« Non », dis-je en souriant « pour le moment ça va maman », elle pouffa, nous rîmes,

Ma Bella se fit silencieuse, quelque peu gênée, ma mère ne fit aucune remarque, nous déchargeâmes toute la voiture, ramenant tout à la maison.

« Allez vous reposer un peu si vous voulez, papa arrive dans plus d'une heure, Charlie sera là à peu près dans deux heures »

« Je vais prendre un café avant », dit Bella, elles se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« Allez vous installer, je vous l'emmène », nous allâmes dans le canapé, ma Bella dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je suis un peu gênée, mais ça va passer, j'ai un coup de barre aussi »

« Repose-toi », je mis sa tête sur mon torse, elle s'endormit moins d'une minute après, ma mère arriva avec son plateau, elle sourit niaisement.

« Je te donne quand même un café ? » Chuchota-t-elle, j'approuvais et la remerciais, ma main sur la tête de Bella, elle nous regarda.

« Maman... » dis-je mesquin, elle pouffa et se reprit.

« Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir »

« Nous le sommes aussi, même si Bella s'est endormie »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je la verrai tout à l'heure, vous êtes tellement mignons », soupira-t-elle, je riais doucement, elle but son thé tranquillement, je reposais ma tasse, « au lit mon fils ! Ouste, fiche le camps », j'étouffais mon rire, elle se leva pour embrasser mon front et la joue de Bella, « tout votre bonheur, vous ne l'avez pas volé », je lui souris touché, elle se recula, je me levais prenant Bella dans mes bras, ma mère passa devant, ouvrant le lit et baissant les stores, elle retira les bottes à Bella, je ferai le reste, « est-ce que je peux m'occuper de vos sacs ? Machines et compagnie »

« Laisse je le ferai, ne va pas t'embêter avec ça », elle grimaça, « encore moins parce que j'ai ramené quelque chose pour papa et toi, alors ne touche à rien »

« C'est quoi ? » Je le regardais moqueur, « pas le moment de papoter et je vais attendre sagement, je vais faire des courses, à tout à l'heure », elle m'embrassa, sortant rapidement de la chambre, je souriais comme un con.

Je me déshabillais, m'occupant de Bella, je retirais juste sa veste, me couchant près d'elle, elle se blottit contre moi, je mis la couette sur nous, m'endormant rapidement.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais perdue, je regardais autour de moi, mon chéri sur le dos, je fixais le réveil il était 17 heures passés, les détails je les demanderai plus tard, je me levais doucement pour aller prendre une douche, les muscles tiraient, je restais un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je n'avais pas trop une sale tête en fait, je mis ma crème et démêlais mes cheveux, je m'habillais rapidement passant un jean et un tee shirt, je laissais Edward dormir et descendis après lui avoir fait des bisous.

« Ma fille ! » Esmé se leva du canapé avec Carlisle, elle me serra dans ses bras, j'avais un grand sourire, elle s'écarta, Carlisle me prit dans ses bras embrassant mon front, « mon fils dort toujours ? »

« Oui, j'ai préféré le laisser se reposer », elle m'attira sur le canapé, repartit à la cuisine.

« Comment vas-tu chérie ? »

« Je vais très bien beau-papa » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as bonne mine en tout cas », je rougis légèrement, « quel temps vous avez eu ? »

« Beau temps, c'était joli, j'ai adoré »

Esmé revint, je m'assis au sol, elle me posa un plateau avec un grand bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines de pâte à tartiner, je la remerciais, je racontais ce qui était possible de raconter, ils m'écoutaient avec de grands sourires, ils me racontèrent à leur tour leur week-end avec mon papa, au moins ils s'étaient bien amusés.

« Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, pas envie », dit Esmé, je pouffais, elle tourna son visage vers les escaliers, « mon fils ! » Elle se leva d'un bond, mon cœur s'était accéléré, je le regardais il s'était douché aussi, il serra sa mère dans les bras, « je sais, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas grave », nous rîmes moqueur, il s'approcha, Esmé était repartie dans la cuisine, il serra son père contre lui.

« Mon fiston, ça fait bien plaisir de te voir »

« Ça me fait tout autant plaisir », il s'assit sur le canapé, j'étais toujours au sol entre ses jambes, il embrassa ma tête et caressa mes cheveux, je me tournais.

« J'ai préféré te laisser dormir, je suis debout depuis moins d'une heure », chuchotais-je.

Il embrassa ma joue, je me remis face à la table, il continua à toucher mes cheveux, son menton sur ma tête, je souriais comme une idiote, Carlisle nous regarda avec un grand eut droit à son goûter, nous échangeâmes de place, je le laissais manger et parler avec ses parents, m'amusant à le coiffer au é me fixa, je lui fis un grand sourire, rougissant légèrement, elle soupira niaisement, me faisant pouffer, je continuais à jouer avec ses cheveux, ça me détendait en fait, il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

« Je leur donne leur cadeaux ? » J'approuvai en riant, il prit les sacs, « tenez, petit souvenir » ils nous firent de grands sourires, regardèrent leur tee shirt, avant de partir dans un fou rire.

« On revient ! » Dit Carlsile.

Il prit Esmé par la main allant dans la salle de bains du bas, nous les regardions, ils étaient comme des gosses, nous les entendîmes rire, nous le fîmes à notre tour quand ils sortirent, ma famille, Ben et Angela arrivèrent partant dans un fou rire.

« Encore mieux que ce que je pensais », rit Emmett, « regardez », ils enlevèrent tous leur vestes, nos parents s'approchèrent en riant, regardant les inscriptions une par une, nous les regardions avec de grands sourires, Esmé s'approcha.

« Merci mes enfants, promis nous les mettrons en allant faire des courses », nous rîmes, elle embrassa nos fronts, Carlisle suivit, « Bella, peux-tu venir avec moi ? » Je me levais, elle prit ma main et m'emmena à l'extérieur, « vous pouvez tous venir », je la regardais inquiète, nous passâmes devant, « tu es resplendissante mon ange », je rougis et lui fis un grand sourire, « je suis très heureuse pour vous, nous le sommes tous »

« Merci », elle embrassa ma joue, nous étions à l'arrière du jardin.

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je ferai quelque chose pour toi », je bloquais devant l'ancienne remise, elle avait été agrandie avec des baies vitrées, « viens... » elle me força à avancer avec un grand sourire, « je me suis permise de faire certaines choses, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... »

Elle ouvrit la porte, il y avait une table à croquis avec tous le matériel, beaucoup de matériel en fait, face aux baies vitrées un banc contre une des fenêtres avec des coussins, sur le côté une table large, avec des croquis, ceux de mon grand-père, les larmes montèrent toutes seules, je les touchais du bout du doigts, certains étaient au mur dans un cadre, c'était plus qu'éclairé, il y avait même une chaîne hi-fi, je reconnus des affaires de mon grand-père, un cadre sur la table où nous étions tous les deux.

« Ici, ça sera ta pièce, notre pièce, tu pourras y passer autant de temps que tu veux, je viendrai t'aider quand tu voudras, les choses que tu ne connais pas je te les expliquerai, pour tout ce qui sera de la découpe », elle ouvrit une porte, « tu pourras faire ça ici, est-ce que ça te plaît ? » Je la serrai contre moi la remerciant je ne sais combien de fois, « tu fais ce que tu veux ici, tu ramènes ce que tu veux », elle embrassa ma joue, elle fit sortir tout le monde ma laissant avec Edward.

« Tu as vu ça ? » Demandais-je en riant nerveusement, il se rapprocha avec un grand sourire, m'enlaçant.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir voir comment tu fais »

« Il faut que je m'y remette, ça fait longtemps », je regardais tout autour de moi avec un large sourire, « waw, je ne trouve même pas mes mots en fait », je nous emmenais à la baie vitrée, sa famille, Ben et Angela riaient entre eux, il embrassa mon cou me serrant contre lui.

« J'aurai droit de venir ? » Je me tournais vers lui.

« Bien sûr que oui, quelle question ! »

« Je préfère demander, au cas où »

« C'est pour ça que le week-end a été prolongé ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir, nous allons les rejoindre ? »

Nous sortîmes, je remerciais tous le monde, Esmé ma garda dans ses bras, mon père arriva à ce moment, je courus vers lui, bien trop heureuse de le voir, je me jetais dans ses bras.

« Ma poupée, tu m'as manqué »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi », je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue, il me scruta un instant, finissant par embrasser mon front.

« De plus en plus jolie », je rougis violemment, il me fit un sourire en coin, nous faisant avancer main dans la main vers les autres, « tu restes ma petite fille ? » Me demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je serai toujours ta petite fille », il me fit un grand sourire et embrassa mon crâne, son bras sur mes épaules.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir », je lui souris quelque peu gênée, il partit dans un fou rire en voyant les tee-shirt, Edward se fit discret, je peux le comprendre, « fiston, viens dire bonjour à papa Charlie »

Il avança avec un petit sourire, il le serra contre lui, lui chuchotant quelque chose, je regardais les autres en grimaçant, ils étouffèrent leur rires, Edward se recula, gêné lui aussi, il posa ma main sur celle de Edward avec un sourire et s'éloigna.

« Bien, montrez moi ces jolis tee-shirt ! » Rit-il.

« Tu avais dit qu'il préférerait se mentir », chuchotais-je.

« Je pensais vraiment qu'il ferait ça »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Juste que... il était heureux pour nous », je le regardais touchée, il embrassa mon front, « tu veux aller lui chercher son cadeau ? »

Je l'embrassais et partis rapidement, redescendant rapidement dans le jardin, il me regarda, je lui tendis.

« Pas de raison que tu y échappes », il s'assit sur les marches et regarda, le sien puis le mien, il partit dans un fou rire, « viens allons les mettre »

Nous rentrâmes rapidement, il alla dans la salle de bains, je me changeais dans la chambre d'amis, nous rîmes comme des nigauds, nous repartîmes dehors sous un fou rire des autres, Edward arriva avec le sien, nous passâmes un moment à nous moquer des uns et des autres.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, il nous restait une bonne heure avant de devoir partir, mon père se fit plaisir et nous expliqua comment bien faire, nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres, il était tellement à fond qu'il nous sortit une carte, il connaissait tout, des hommes à lui avait pisté Jessica tout le week-end, le vrai chef Swan, il nous fit un tracé, j'étais en admiration.

« Reste les voitures », dit Emmett,nous grimaçâmes.

« Hum, hum », fit Alice, « bien maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, les voitures, nous avons celle de Leah, et Jared à disposition, en échange ils prennent les vôtres »

« Parfait », dis-je, « quatre dans chaque voitures, hop, hop, hop », dis-je, ils pouffèrent, « formons des équipes, nous échangerons »

« Bella », railla Alice, « nous savons déjà que Eddy sera dans ton équipe », je pouffais et rougis.

« Bon OK, prenons Ben et Angie » dis-je, « échange de voiture, chéri je conduis »

« Amuse-toi bien fiston, » je pinçais la joue à mon papa bien trop mesquin, « ma poupée voudrait peut-être un bon café avant de partir ? » J'approuvais, j'entendis les autres rires et Edward soupirer.

J'allais dans la cuisine m'en prendre un, le buvant rapidement avant de m'habiller, ils étaient tous prêts, matériel compris, nous embrassâmes mon père et Esmé et Carlisle, l'échange de voiture fut rapide, elles étaient devant la brasserie de Leah, Jared était partit avec Paul, nous venions de les manquer, j'étais au volant de la voiture de Jared, trépignant d'impatience, Angie dans le même état que moi, Edward soupira blasé, nous attendions qu'elle sorte de son travail.

« 1... 2, 1... 2 chef à sergent, je répète chef à sergent », Edward partit dans un fou rire avec les autres.

« Bell' sont parti pisser », rit Rose, « oh merde il faut te détendre »

« Comment ça parti pisser ? Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre ? Si l'autre arrive, je vais me les faire », ils rirent tous plus ou moins nerveusement, « dès qu'ils rappliquent je les éclate, dis-leur de me contacter »

« OK, Bella ça va ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui, parti pisser, est-ce que moi j'y vais ? » Râlais-je.

« Bah non », dit Angie, « on ne fait rien nous »

« C'est vrai ! » Les deux nigauds préféraient rire. Je restais en pleine réflexion pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Chef Swan, sergent Emmett au rapport ! »

« Sergent, depuis quand tu pars pisser sans prévenir ? »

« Euh... »

« Mauvaise réponse, sergent Jasper, réponse ! »

« Nous avions vraiment envie ? »

« Punition dès que nous aurons deux minutes, elle est là » je passais le talkie à Angie, je mis le contact, je la suivis discrètement avec la voiture.

« On va la ruiner », rit Angie, je pouffais.

« Les filles », soupira Ben.

« Ah non, pas de soupirs ou autre, nous jouons ce soir », dis-je, « n'allez pas me contrarier, j'ai déjà deux crétins comme sergent, n'en rajoutez pas ! »

« Bébé » je le regardais niaisement, il me fit un sourire en coin, « détends-toi »

Il massa ma nuque, je me fis plus calme, la suivant jusqu'à un hôtel miteux, nous restâmes à l'écart pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

« Planque ! » Dit Angie très contente, « j'ai des trucs à grignoter », je me tournais lui prenant des bonbons, « nous allons attendre longtemps ? »

« Normalement elle a rendez-vous dans trente minutes », dit Edward.

« Il faut que je trouve une punition pour les autres en attendant », ils rirent bêtement, je détachais ma ceinture, prenant mon téléphone pour regarder à nouveau la vidéo, pour tenter de reconnaître le jeune fou, je me fis pensive un moment, « de quoi à peur tes frères ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

« À part de ma mère ? » Je pouffais avec les autres, « de rien de particulier, désolé »

« De quoi peut avoir peur un homme ? » Demandais-je songeuse.

« De sa copine », dit Ben.

« Ça c'est normal », dit Angie.

« Il me faudrait un truc qui vraiment les embêterait en fait »

« Plus de sexe », dit Edward.

« Pas sûre que les filles voudraient et Jasper fait ceinture déjà », dis-je, « elles pourraient me demander de suivre ainsi que Angie », il se crispa.

« Oublie », dit-il nerveux, j'échappais un rire.

« Je vais rester dans les classiques », soupirais-je, « boisson dégueulasse, je ferai mieux une autre fois », ils rirent doucement.

« Bell' c'est Ali' », je pris le talkie.

« Oui ? »

« Tout va bien de votre côté ? »

« Oui tout va bien, j'ai trouvé une punition pour mes sergents alors tout va bien », j'entendis les rires de Rose et Alice, « à votre avis elle fait quoi ? »

« Prendre une douche ? » Demanda Ben.

« Mettre une tenue de latex », dit Angie, nous rîmes bêtement.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est dans ce genre de délire ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Possible, apparemment elle n'a pas froid aux yeux », dit Emmett, « Bell'... »

« Chef », corrigeais-je, sous les rires.

« Chef, quel genre de punition ? »

« Les surprises c'est bien mieux », dis-je en regardant Edward du coin de l'œil, il me fit un petit sourire.

« Un indice au moins », demanda Jasper.

« Je ne le ferai que demain à la brasserie de Leah, c'est tout ce que vous saurez, c'est triste quand même, pour Jessica, faire des choses comme ça... »

« Ah non Bella », cria Rose, « tu ne vas pas recommencer à la plaindre ! »

« Mais non, c'est juste que devoir aller dans un hôtel miteux et attendre un homme qui se fiche de toi juste pour espérer sortir c'est glauque, je ne la plains pas, je me demande juste comment elle fait »

« Elle n'a pas l'air de ne pas apprécier », dit Ben, « personne ne la force à le faire, question, vous pensez qu'il la paye ? »

« Aucune idée », dit Emmett, « bien que je ne sois que sergent, je laisse le privilège à chef psycho et Eddy de faire la mission, nous en avons fait en couple ce week-end, à votre tour » nous nous sourîmes.

« Nous prenons », dit-il, je tapais dans mes mains sous les moqueries, « nous savons déjà ce que nous avons à faire, par contre qui a le matériel »

« Moi », dit Jasper, « première mission, venir récupérer tout ça discrètement Eddy »

« J'arrive ! »

Il descendit discrètement de la voiture, allant rapidement vers la voiture de Leah, je soupirais niaisement, il monta.

« Tu vas t'en remettre ? » Me demanda Ben, je riais et me retournais.

« Pas de ma faute si il est sexy », ils me regardèrent mesquins.

« C'est vrai », dit Angie, « il est sexy ton chéri », je soupirais à nouveau, ils rirent, « Belly... »

« Belly est sur son petit nuage aux pays des Bisounours, laisse-moi faire ma fille niaise et amoureuse »

« Nous te laissons », dit Ben en souriant, je le remerciais, « ça te va bien en tout cas », je fronçais les sourcils, « être heureuse, vraiment heureuse », je lui souris, « depuis votre retour, soit tu ris, soit tu souris, crois-moi, c'est plus que plaisant pour nous »

« Remerciez Edward pour ça », ils approuvèrent avec de grands sourires, « d'ailleurs, il met trop de temps », à peine ma phrase terminée, il sortit de la voiture, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il monta rapidement, « tu lis dans les pensées ? »

« Non mon ange, pas besoin »

Il me montra le talkie en souriant, je rougis légèrement, il m'embrassa avant de se tourner vers Ben et Angela, il leur souffla un ''merci'' qu'ils lui rendirent, nos minutes niaises s'arrêtèrent quand une voiture arriva sur le parking, nous nous baissâmes au maximum en riant doucement, attendant pour relever nos têtes, nous le vîmes monter les escaliers et taper à la porte, Jessica lui ouvrit le jetant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Première nouvelle, elle est capable d'être hot », dit Rose, nous rîmes mesquinement, « les Bisounours, à vous de jouer »

Nous partîmes discrétement vers l'hôtel, il prit ma main nous arrêtant en bas des escaliers, j'en avais des crampes à l'estomac, le stress, j'aime bien.

« Oui, je vais être discrète, je ne parle pas, je ne ris pas, on fait ce que nous avons à faire et nous partons », je lui fis un salut militaire, il étouffa son rire au mieux, « je suis prête chef ! »

« C'est bien », rit-il, nous montâmes discrètement les escaliers, allant sous sa fenêtre entrouverte.

« L'est pas discrète », chuchotais-je, « tu crois qu'il est en train de l'égorger ? » Il mit sa main devant ma bouche, se retenant de rire, je retirais sa main, « chéri... j'ai une question, je ne fais pas ce genre de bruit moi hein ? »

Il bloqua, je le laissais, me redressant un peu, le rideau me gênait, je relevais un peu la fenêtre en panique, me crispant quand ça fit un peu de bruit.

« Bébé », ah, il est de retour et nerveux, je poussais le rideau et me crispais, me baissant à nouveau, je grimaçais, « quoi ? »

« Je ne vois rien, je ne pourrais pas filmer et montrer aux autres »

« Pas grave, ils le feront demain, prête à courir ? »

J'approuvai commençant à me relever, je me mis sur le côté, nous jetâmes les boules puantes, partant au pas de course à la voiture attendant en riant.

« Niveau gaminerie, nous sommes à combien ? »

« Un bon 10/10 », rit Ben, « mais après tout elle a fait vous arrêter ce midi, c'est de bonne guerre », nous approuvâmes.

« Bell' tu n'as pas fais de film » dit Alice.

« Je n'ai pas pu, il y avait une chaise en trop, je m'excuse », ils râlèrent tous, « Jasper, va crever son pneu »

« Bella ils vont sortir »

« Ce que tu peux être décevant aujourd'hui »

« Et avec quoi ? Mes dents ? » Je soupirais, « demain promis, je lui crève »

« C'est ça cause toujours », les autres rirent, s'arrêtant quand ils sortirent de la chambre une main devant la bouche, « frustrée chérie ? » Nous nous baissâmes, la nuit nous aida dans la discrétion.

« Vous pensez qu'il est au courant qu'elle s'est chiée dessus ? » Demanda Angela en riant, « il va penser que c'est elle ! Et merde ! Si il croit ça, il ne viendra pas demain », nous lachâmes tous un juron.

« En attendant il se casse », dit Emmett en riant.

« Suivons le ! » Dis-je

« Non, suivons Jessica » dit Rose,

« Dispersion » dit Jasper, « on garde contact avec nos portables », je remis le contact après qu'il soit sorti du parking.

« Chéri, prend la plaque, nous demanderons à mon papa », il la nota, je restais assez loin, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble à Port Angeles.

« Je note l'adresse aussi », nous le regardions rentrer dans l'immeuble, ce n'était pas assez pour moi, je me tournais fixant Angie, elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, nous descendîmes comme des bombes, « les filles revenez ! »

Nous traversions en courant main dans la main, rentrant, tombant sur lui, nous nous figeâmes, crispant nos mains.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur les filles »

« Non, non », dis-je en stress.

« Vous n'habitez pas ici si je ne me trompe pas »

« Non », dit Angela, il referma sa boîte aux lettres, je n'oubliais pas de regarder son nom, « nous sommes venues voir une amie, d'ailleurs je vais l'appeler pour savoir si elle est rentrée », elle prit son téléphone.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? Je la connais peut-être »

« Mary », dis-je, il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Ça ne me dit rien »

« Mary Thomson ? »

« Non, toujours pas, je vis ici depuis un moment, je connais tout le monde, vous vous êtes peut-être trompée d'adresse »

« Peut-être oui, Sarah, appelle-la pour savoir » dis-je à Angie.

« Si vous voulez je peux vous offrir à boire », nous nous figeâmes.

« Non merci, c'est gentil, nous allons retourner dehors »

« Je peux vous laisser mon numéro si vous changez d'avis », nous nous regardâmes, « au fait je suis Jerry », nous lui fîmes un petit coucou, « Sarah et... »

« Carry », dis-je, il nota son numéro et nous le tendit.

« Enchanté, nous pourrons peut-être nous faire une soirée à l'occasion », nous approuvâmes, « à bientôt alors »

« À bientôt », dit Angela, il monta les escaliers, nous sortîmes les jambes tremblantes, nos copains contre le mur nous lançant des regards noirs, nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux, « désolée, désolée », nous rîmes encore plus mais de panique en fait, je tendis mes mains tremblantes, Angie suivit.

« À la voiture, tout de suite », dit Edward, nous y allâmes, riant encore, passant à l'arrière, il démarra rapidement énervé.

« Vous deux », dit Ben, « nous allons vraiment vous séparer, non mais c'est quoi votre problème ? »

« Nous étions en mission », dis-je.

« Vous avez fait de la merde » dit Edward, « vous suivez un mec que vous ne connaissez pas, vous parlez avec lui et en plus il vous propose de vous revoir »

« Nous n'allons pas le faire », dis-je, il se mit sur le côté de la route, se retournant, je ne riais plus.

« Mais il fallait que nous en sachions plus », dit doucement Angela, « nous ne l'aurions pas fait sans vous, c'était juste de la curiosité... » le téléphone de Ben sonna, il lut son message.

« Ils sont à la villa », Edward acquiesça.

« Chéri... ne soit pas fâché »

« Alors arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi », dit-il sèchement.

Il se retourna et reprit la route, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la brasserie de Leah, récupérant la Volvo, Ben et Angela partirent récupérer les clés, je me rapprochais de lui.

« Chéri, tout va bien, je ne le ferai plus »

« N'essaie même pas de recommencer », j'approuvais, « le numéro il est où ? » Je lui tendis, il le mit dans sa poche, « ne joue pas avec mes nerfs de cette façon, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, c'est clair, je suis désolée »

Je regardais Angela se faire elle aussi réprimander par Ben, je regardais mes pieds, appuyée sur la voiture, ils revinrent vers nous, nous retournâmes derrière, Edward les déposa chez Ben, je passais devant.

« Est-ce que nous sommes fâchés ? »

« Non, vous nous avez mis en stress avec Ben, c'est juste que nous nous sommes retenus de ne pas intervenir », j'approuvais désolée, nous arrivâmes à la villa, ils nous regardèrent tour à tour.

« Vous avez eu un souci ? » Demanda Emmett, je grimaçais, « toi et Angie avez fait une connerie c'est ça ? »

Je laissais Edward leur expliquer brièvement, les filles me firent des petits sourires discrets, je leur souriais intérieurement, si, si c'est possible, les garçons soupirèrent, Edward leur demanda comment ça s'était passé pour eux.

« Rien, elle est rentrée avec un air de chien battu », je pouffais, « toi ne ris pas, va au lit ! Je ne plaisante pas, au lit ! Eddy... »

Il me souleva sur son épaule, montant rapidement les escaliers, je préférais rire, il m'allongea sur le lit, je le fis venir contre moi.

« Tu sais amour, je connais un moyen de me faire pardonner »

« Tu cherches à jouer de tes charmes ? » Je retirais mon tee-shirt, le sien aussi tant qu'à faire.

« Je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant »

Ce fut suffisant. Notre journée, se termina de la même manière qu'elle avait commencé, à nous perdre dans nos étreintes.


	3. Chapter 3 saison 2

Avant, je tiens à remercier le plus sincèrement, toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, merci de prendre du temps pour le faire, surtout que la suite semble vraiment vous plaire !

**UN IMMENSE MERCI à Galswinthe ;)**

Bon retour à toutes celles que j'avais perdues en route, soit un grand nombre...

Aux sans-compte (qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses à laisser des reviews^^)

**Clémouille** ; ^_^ Je suis bien contente de te revoir, laisse Edward tranquille XD tu m'as l'air en forme en tout cas par rapport à ta review, mdr, j'adore ! Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre, je bloque lol, les saumons n'ont rien arrangés et si en plus tu me remets les Pokémon en référence, je vais bloquer encore plus, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour ta prochaine review, merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Déborah **; Merci pour ma fille, pour Edward et Bella au lycée, ils le font tellement qu'ils faut bien qu'ils se remettent, lol, mais va savoir les lieux publics c'est leur truc depuis le début, ils vont bien finir par se faire plaisir^^, merci pour ta review !

**Emilie** : Foooo ! C'est comme Clémouille, je t'avais perdue, je pensais que vous manquiez de temps pour laisser des reviews, la coupure avait ce but, parce que l'histoire est différente d'une certaine façon, ils passent à autre chose, pour le moment je restes en mode Bisounours, ça ne nous fera pas de mal...Jessica, je fais vraiment en sorte de la faire la plus conne possible, si elle se calmait ça serait moins amusant, des films, mais ne t'en fais pas XD Eddy énervé, que dire à part soupirer ? Lol merci pour ta review et bon retour dans ma fic' :)

Merci à Alicia ;** Ilonka ; Nathalie63 ; Mava ; Isa : Lydie et toutes celles qui laissent des reviews.**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 3 Saison 2**_

_**Mardi**_

**Pov Bella**

Il était 17 heures, nous étions rentrés il y a moins une heure, mon chéri était avec ses frères, nous nous étions un peu décollés, forcés en fait, les filles voulant passer du temps avec moi, nous papotions tranquillement, ça me faisait du bien d'être avec elles, Edward et moi étions scotchés, non, nous n'avions encore rien fait au lycée préférant semer le doute et arnaquer les autres et leur paris, chut, il ne faut pas leur dire, nous nous étions laissés allés cette nuit, oui encore, ce matin à notre réveil aussi, nous étions fatigués ça oui mais avec de grands sourires idiots, ce soir nous devions aller à la brasserie de Leah pour un repas tous ensemble, sans mon père et ses parents, ils nous laissaient entre jeunes.

**-Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller les filles.**

**-Nous allons bien te trouver quelque chose, **me dit Rose, **une préférence ? **

**-Jupe ou robe ! **Dis-je, bien plus pratique...

**-Sexy ? **Me demanda Alice un sourire en coin, j'approuvais, elles me firent de grands sourires, **tu veux lui faire du mal hein ? **Je pouffais.

**-Maintenant, je peux, mon chéri peut jouer comme il veut avec moi, **je soupirais m'allongeant sur le lit d' Alice, **je crois que je vires nympho les filles, **nous rîmes toutes les 3, elles s'allongèrent à leur tour, **vous aussi ça vous a fait ça ? **Elles approuvèrent.

**-C'est toujours le cas, **dit Rose, **ah ma Bella vires nympho, tu as bien raison, vous me collez des frissons avec tout votre bonheur.**

**-Vous nous collez à tous des frissons, **dit Ali', nous soupirâmes niaisement toutes les 3, regardant le plafond.

**-Vous savez, je suis comblée, que ce soit famille, amis, amour, c'est un sentiment que j'ai longtemps espéré connaître, je vais savourer, **j'attrapais leur mains, les serrant, les posant sur mon ventre, elles me firent des bisous sur les joues, je souris, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers la porte qui s'ouvrit, Jasper, il nous regarda avec un grand sourire.

**-Mon chéri, coucou.**

**-Coucou mon ange, pause câlin ? **Nous approuvâmes, **je prends juste un truc et je vous laisse, Angie et Ben arrive bientôt ? **

**-Je vais aller les chercher, **dis-je, **je pars dans 10 minutes.**

**-Nous t'accompagnons, **dit Rose, j'acquiesçai, Emmett et Edward arrivèrent, des sourires niais quand ils nous virent.

**-Je ne peux pas avoir de câlin comme ça moi ? **Demanda Emmett, nous pouffâmes, **vous êtes franchement mignonnes quand vous vous y mettez, **nous le remerciâmes, je regardais mon chéri.

**-Tu sais petite sœur, **chuchota Rose, **nous allons aller chercher Angie et Ben, profite de ton homme, nous nous occuperons de toi après, **je la regardais, **vas-y, **je me redressais, Rose parla avec Alice.

**-Où vas tu ? **Me demanda mon chéri.

**-Chercher quoi me mettre pour ce soir.**

**-Va lui donner ton avis jumeau, nous allons aller chercher Angie et Ben ! **

Nous partîmes dans la chambre, il avança vers l'armoire, je le retins, il se retourna, je me déshabillais retirant mon jean et mon haut, mon soutien gorge aussi, il se rapprocha, me plaquant doucement contre la porte, il baissa mon string, posant des baisers sur ma jambe pendant qu'il remontait, il continua jusqu'à mon cou, je le déshabillais rapidement, il me remit contre la porte, ses mains caressant mon corps, je l'embrassais sensuellement, laissant mes mains glisser sur son corps, il me souleva sous mon soupir, je croisais mes chevilles au maximum, mes mains dans ses cheveux, se frottant contre moi, nous gémîmes face à l'autre, il me faisait languir.

**-Fais moi l'amour maintenant amour.**

**-Attends un peu, **souffla-t-il,j'en avais pas envie, je serrais mes mains, baissant mon bassin pour le sentir à mon entrée, je frissonnais, je glissais entièrement sur son membre sous nos gémissements, le sentir sans préservatif était encore meilleur, je recommençais, le faisant sortir de moi, **recommences, **je gémis, le refis sous nos râles de plaisir, il nous emmena en bout de lit, je le fis rester assis, mes tibias sur le matelas.

Je bougeais mon bassin le plus sensuellement possible, l'embrassant de la même manière, à ses gémissements, il semblait apprécier au vues de ses gémissements, je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses, appuyant davantage mes va et viens, refermant mes jambes autour de lui, il se fit plus bruyant, ses mains sur mes hanches se crispant, il partit lécher mon cou, sa main contre ma nuque, me faisant basculer, je gémis davantage, continuant mes mouvements, ses mains sur mes flancs, il me fit pencher mon buste pour atteindre ma poitrine, m'empêchant de bouger, je plaquais mon bassin au sien, mes mains sur ses bras, il me pencha encore plus, je le laissais faire, ma tête bascula en arrière, je soupirais de plaisir, il embrassa ou laissa sa langue aller sur mon buste, je me cambrais, il me ramena lentement contre lui, j'ouvrais mes yeux, le fixant, je l'embrassais, reprenant mes vas et viens, nos langues se caressèrent doucement pendant que nous gémîmes , ma main à nouveau sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa joue, j'écrasais mon corps contre le sien, son front contre le mien, il resserra son étreinte, je me fis plus pressante, ma main glissant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il se raidit, j'allais sur ses partis, je les massais, il gémit bruyamment, je frissonnais, continuant, je le sentis se mordre la lèvre, je desserrai mes jambes, le faisant s'allonger, je restais assise sur lui, ses mains caressant mes cuisses, étouffant ses gémissements, je me penchais, ma main prés de son visage.

**-Ne les retiens pas, **chuchotais-je.

Il ne retint pas les suivants, là, c'est moi qui me mordit la lèvre, ses yeux clos, je le regardais, je laissais mon bassin contre le sien, faisant des cercles, je caressais son torse, mes ongles faisant de longs allers-retours, me penchant pour aller dans son cou, il retira ma main me mettant sur le dos, il nous remonta sur le lit, me regardant plus que envieux.

**-Dis moi ce que tu veux, **me demanda-t-il tendu.

**-Que tu restes en moi, **soufflais-je.

**-J'espérais que tu me le demandes, laisse moi te faire l'amour maintenant, **il nous redressa, **tu n'as rien à faire, n'allonges pas tes jambes, **il referma son bras sur ma taille, nous allongeant, mes pieds sous mes cuisses, mettant sa main en appui, je criais de plaisir quand il bougea à nouveau en moi, il se fit plus bruyant lui aussi, je relevais mon autre bras, serrant le dessus de lit avec ma main, il me fit me cambrer davantage, je crus mourir de plaisir, encore plus quand il fit des mouvements circulaires, il baissa son visage embrassant mon mamelon, je ne parvenais plus à retenir quoi que ce soit, il reprit ses va et viens, il allait remonter, je l'en empêchais ma main dans ses cheveux je le forçais à rester sur mon sein.

**-Ne t'arrêtes pas.**

J'agrippais ses cheveux, il grogna se faisant plus rapide en mordant mon téton, je criais à nouveau, ma voix se cassa, je l'emmenais sur l'autre, il laissa sa langue trainer sur mon buste avant de le prendre avidement dans sa bouche, mes cris étaient tous éraillés, je me contractais une première fois, il continua, remontant dans mon cou en me léchant, j'en tremblais de plaisir, il le refit me faisant avoir la même réaction, il suça la peau de mon cou, bloqua son bassin, je gémis d'anticipation, il mouva contre moi, me faisant gémir son prénom à plusieurs reprises, il appuya chacun de ses mouvements, je me contractais une deuxième fois plus fortement, j'étendis mes bras, prenant appui avec mes mains forçant sur mes bras, il gémit à nouveau, je vins en criant son prénom , il suivit dans un râle puissant, je gémis à nouveau quand je le sentis se déverser en moi, il mordit mon cou, me faisant gémir encore, il nous redressa, me faisant allonger ma jambe, j'allongeais l'autre, il reposa doucement mon dos en retirant son bras caressant mon buste, il rejoignit mes mains entremêlant nos doigts, nous n'avions même plus la force de les serrer, je remontais une de mes jambes la passant sur les siennes pour ne pas qu'il bouge, mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine, il posa plusieurs baisers dans mon cou atteignant mes lèvres, j'ouvrais les yeux pour le regarder bougeant doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, il me fixa un moment.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Chuchotais-je, il posa sa main sur ma joue la caressant avec son pouce.

**-J'aime te regarder**, **encore et toujours plus belle, **je rougis, il me fit un sourire en coin, je me redressais un peu, prenant appui sur mes avants bras pour l'embrasser, je serrai sa taille avec mes cuisses, ma main dans son cou, je reculais mon visage pour le regarder, il ouvrit les yeux, je l'embrassais doucement en le regardant.

**-Amour...j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes encore, **je gémis en sentant son érection grandir en moi, j'en tremblais de plaisir, il frissonna.

**-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, **il me fit me rallonger, commençant ses mouvements, **t'imagines pas comment je peux aimer te faire l'amour, **je frémis, l'embrassant avidement.

**Pov Edward.**

Je frissonnais à chaque mouvement, sortant et revenant plusieurs fois, sous nos râles de plaisir, elle releva une de ses jambes, je la passais sur mes fesses faisant pareil avec l'autre, la caressant, elle arqua son dos, je glissais mon autre main contre sa nuque, ses mains dans mon dos, me forçant à mettre tout mon poids sur elle, une de ses main remonta agrippant mes cheveux, son baiser se fit plus pressant, plus impatient, je me fis plus rapide en elle, son autre main sur mes fesses, je butais en elle, elle enfonça ses ongles me faisant gémir plus bruyamment, elle resserra ses jambes, je resserrai mon étreinte, me perdant dans les sensations, je la regardais gémir, je me calmais voulant faire durer le plaisir, j'appuyais chacun de mes va et viens, sa main dans mes cheveux se crispa en même temps, je me redressais serrant ses hanches, elle agrippa nerveusement le drap, ses jambes pliées, je relevais son bassin, reprenant mes mouvements en elle, ses bras se relevèrent pour accrocher le dessus de lit, je glissais mes mains sur ses fesses, elle ferma les yeux, sa tête bascula, je regardais chaque partie de son corps, me regardant glisser en elle, nos gémissements de moins en moins discret.

**-Edward...**je la regardais, elle me fixait en se mordant la lèvre, prit appui sur un bras, attrapant ma nuque, serra ses jambes et se redressa d'un coup, ma main remonta rapidement dans son dos pour la soutenir, son gémissement mourant contre mes lèvres.

**-Putain.**

Je sentis un demi sourire, ses bras crochetèrent mon cou, elle ferma ses jambes, m'embrassant avidement à nouveau, mes va et viens reprirent de plus belle, ma main fourragea ses cheveux, je soulevais son bassin à chaque fois, nous vînmes en même temps et violemment, je lâchais sa fesse, posant ma main sur le matelas, l'allongeant tout en nous embrassant, elle me poussa sur le dos, je poussais ses cheveux, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, se baissant pour que je puisses rester en elle,elle posa plusieurs baisers, je caressais sa tête et le haut de son dos, reprenant des respirations régulières, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, son front contre ma peau, je frissonnais en sentant son souffle, elle frotta son nez doucement, m'embrassant à nouveau, je resserrai mes mains, la remontant vers moi, elle le fit en prenant son temps, je mis ses cheveux sur le côté quand elle fut face à moi, une main sur le matelas, l'autre sur mon cœur, nous nous fixions un moment, finissant par nous sourire, elle se refit sérieuse, posant son front contre le mien, sa main sur ma joue, elle embrassa ma lèvre supérieure en me fixant, puis ma lèvre inférieure, non mais jamais elle s'arrête ?

Elle le fit juste parce que nous entendîmes les filles parler, Angela était arrivée, elles parlèrent tout en rentrant dans une des chambres de mes sœurs.

**-Je crois qu'elles t'attendent mon ange, **elle approuva se redressant, je la regardais en soupirant, me relevant, je nous levais allant sous la douche, je la reposais après avoir mis l'eau à bonne température, nous nous lavâmes rapidement, nous séchant, je la posais sur le meuble, l'aidant à mettre sa crème, **mon cœur, il va vraiment falloir que nous fassions attention avec ta pilule.**

**-Je n'oublierai pas, j'ai toujours fait attention même avant et tout les soirs 20 heures nous y pensons, je sais que parfois je peux être crétine mais je ne le serai pas sur ce sujet.**

**-Euh..tu es crétine quand ? **

**-C'est pas le bon mot, plutôt que j'ai tendance à arrêter de réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec ma pilule.**

**-Je ne m'en inquiètes pas, il fallait quand même en parler, **elle approuva.

**-Faisons les deux, le plus souvent les préservatifs, il va falloir en racheter d'ailleurs dans peu de temps, peuvent pas faire de plus grosses boites ? **Je la regardais moqueur, elle pouffa rougissant légèrement, **ou c'est nous qui avons un problème, **je riais comme un con, **ils font peut-être des cartes de fidélité, nous serions gagnants je suis sur, un voyage à la clé ? **

**-Bébé, **riais-je, **elle te vienne d'où toutes tes petites idées, une journée dans ta tête ça doit être sympa non ? **Elle partit dans un fou rire nerveux, **c'est à ce point ? **Elle regarda ailleurs en riant esquivant la question en mettant de la crème sur sa jambe, **chérie...**

**-Et toi c'est comment dans la tienne ? **Je haussais les sourcils, **moi d'abord je sais, il y tellement de choses qui s'y passe, **dit-elle sérieusement, je me retenais vraiment de rire, je fis son autre jambe, **ça va de idées de défis, de vengeance, de conneries à sortir, de sorties à prévoir et il faut ajouter à ça une partie assez, très, importante de sexe, **je relevais mon visage la scrutant, **ah oui tu m'écoutes, **pouffa-t-elle, **toi c'est facile, sexe, sexe, sexe, mince ! C'est vrai je n'ai plus le droit de dire ce mot, désolée, **me dit-elle mesquine, je plissais des yeux, elle me fit un sourire en coin, **tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.**

**-Pour quel raison ? **

**-C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça, avant de venir ici, j'étais une gentille petite fille coincée, maintenant regarde, je pense comme un garçon, me manque plus qu'un...non sale image, **grimaça-t-elle, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, me penchant sur le meuble, elle tapota mon épaule, **désolée chéri, **je levais ma main pour qu'elle patiente, **je peux aller m'habiller ? **

**-Oui, va-t-en s'il te plait, **riais-je, elle se leva partant en marmonnant dans la chambre, **tu sais mon père est médecin, **je l'entendis étouffer son rire, je bloquais mon esprit aussi, ne pense pas, ne pense pas, ne pense pas...j'allais dans la chambre en prenant une grande inspiration, elle avait passée une petite robe bleu à bretelle, toute simple ? **Tu as ça dans ta penderie ? **

**-Miracle ! **Elle tourna sur elle-même, il n'y avait rien d'indécent, **je ne vais pas mettre ça ce soir.**

**-Je m'en doute bien.**

**-Bébé...je peux te soumettre une idée ? **J'acquiesçais bien que pas rassuré, elle se rapprocha posant ses mains sur mon torse, **je sais que nous préférons ne rien prévoir mais je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait que dimanche, nous nous fassions une journée au lit, chez mon père, il ne sera pas là, il ne rentre que lundi midi.**

**-Développes ton idée...**je posais mes mains sur ses reins.

**-Une journée à ne rien faire, vraiment à ne rien faire, on s'enferme dans la maison, portables éteints, dans notre bulle, à moins que tu es autre chose de prévu...**

**-Même si c'était le cas, ton idée est bien trop plaisante pour que nous passions à côté.**

**-Je trouve aussi ! Nous irons samedi soir et nous pourrons nous faire plein, plein, plein de câlin, de massages, de bisous, **elle remonta ses bras sur mes épaules, je me collais à elle.

**-Nous reste plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à dimanche alors.**

**-Non...nous avons nos nuits, nos fins de journées, nos réveils, j'adore chacune des minutes de nos journées, **elle me fit un immense sourire que je ne pus que lui rendre, **je vais devoir aller me préparer...**

**-Moi aussi, nous partons avant avec les garçons, on va se boire un verre, passer du temps ensemble, toi avec les filles, on se rejoints à la brasserie, **elle acquiesça, nous nous embrassâmes avant de nous séparer difficilement.

**Pov Bella.**

Je partis 10 minutes après, je voulais encore des bisous, autre chose aussi mais bon, j'allais rejoindre les filles, j'ouvrais la porte d' Alice avec un sourire de bienheureuse.

**-Ma BellyBell', **je pouffais, elle me serra dans ses bras, je la serrai à mon tour, **viens, nous étions en pleine sélection ! **

Je les rejoignis, je riais bêtement, elles suivirent, nous nous reprîmes, je regardais les différentes robes, il y avait de tout, nous étions en pleine réflexion.

**-Bell', **me dit Alice, **inutile de te demander comment ça va.**

**-Inutile en effet, **riais-je, elles me regardèrent moqueuses.

**-Bella, **me dit Rose, **viens allons dans ma chambre ! **Elle se leva, prenant ma main, elle ouvrit son armoire et se tourna vers moi, **en fait je suis une vilaine fille, **je pouffais, **je t'ai achetée une robe, il y a quelques temps pas vraiment courte mais crois moi il n'y a pas besoin, **je la laissais chercher, elle en sortit une de couleur kaki,je la pris cherchant dans quel sens la prendre,elle m'aida en riant, **essaie ! **

Je regardais Rose et haussais les épaules avant de retirer ma robe, elle partit dans un fou rire nerveux, je suivis passant rapidement la robe, plus que moulante, elle tapa dans ses mains, m'emmenant vers le miroir, je me regardais, je n'avais qu'une manche, asymétrique en bas, un peu de la matière des sous-pull, elle arrivait aux genoux.

**-Merde Bella t'es hot ! **

**-Ça ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination, **pouffais-je, **il faut que je mettes un soutien-gorge ? **

**-Non pas forcément, il te manque les chaussures et une ceinture, **elle chercha m'en fit essayer plusieurs, elle se décida pour des chaussures ouvertes noires à haut talons avec des lanières, elle me fit tourner, je me voyais dans le miroir, je riais nerveusement, je remis ma chaine sur le dessus,**allons montrer aux autres, viens ! **Elle reprit ma main, passant sa tête par la porte, nous retournâmes dans la chambre d' Alice en riant, elles bloquèrent.

**-Waw, **dit Angie.

**-Idem, **dit Ali'.

-**Merci, **pouffais-je, **à vous les filles, faut vous décider, vous croyez que mon chéri va m'en vouloir ? **Nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux.

Elles trouvèrent leur tenues, j'avais la robe la plus longue, Angie se fit plaisir, se transformant en Rose, nous nous maquillâmes, rajoutions des bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, j'avais lissé mes cheveux**, **maquillage assorti à ma tenue, nous avions mis nos vestes, Rose prit sa voiture, nous nous garâmes un peu plus loin, prenant des fleurs pour chacune des filles et du champagne pour tout le monde, quitte à faire la fête autant le faire à fond, nous rentrâmes dans la brasserie tout sourire.

**-Mais les voilà enfin, **dit Leah, elle nous embrassa toutes, je lui donnais son bouquet de fleurs, **oh, vous êtes trop mignonnes ! **Ali' et Angie donnèrent leur bouquet à Kim et Emily, tout aussi touchées, Rose donna les bouteilles, il y en avait trois, **non mais fallait pas !**

**-Bien sur que si, **dit Jacob en se levant Leah lui mit une claque derrière la tête, il grimaça et se reprit, **ma petite patiente, je suis d'humeur câlin ! **J'avançais en le serrant dans mes bras, bien trop contente de le voir enfin, **ah comment ça me fait plaisir de te voir.**

**-Moi aussi, Jacob, t'imagines pas comment ! **Il me fit un immense sourire que je lui rendis, **je vais dire bonjour aux autres et je reviens ! **Il approuva, j'embrassais, Jared et Sam, **où est Paul ? **

**-Il est là, il va pas tarder à...et bien le voilà, **nous nous fîmes de grands sourires, je tapais dans mes mains.

**-Viens me voir petite chose, **je pouffais, **ma grande tranquille ! **Je regardais mon chéri qui avait un sourire en coin, un doigt aussi à l'attention de Paul, il préféra rire et me tendre ses bras, j'y allais, il me souleva, **comment tu vas ? **

**-Bien, très bien et toi ? **

**-Je me porte comme un charme, encore plus parce que nous allons faire angoisser tout le monde, **je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, nous arrêtant vu le silence qu'il régnait, **ça y est, ça commence ! **Je riais encore plus, lui aussi.

**-Arrête de rire, je crois que c'est ça qui les perturbe, **il se reprit, riant comme un gosse dans la minute qui suivit, il passa son bras sur mes épaules allant dire bonjour aux filles, qui l'admiraient rire, toujours aussi charmant ce garçon, elles pouffèrent sous soit les soupirs, soit les moqueries.

**-Je vais garder votre copine près de moi ce soir, ça fait bien trop longtemps mais nous nous verrons vous en faîtes pas, **elles pouffèrent à nouveau, il leur fit un sourire en coin, **petite chose, je te débarrasse de ta veste ? **Elles se mirent à rire nerveusement, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon chéri qui me fixait en plissant des yeux, je laissais Paul me retirer ma veste, il y eut des sifflements, je passais au pivoine, **ma grande, tu veux pas te lever deux secondes ? **Il lui refit un doigt, me regardant de haut en bas, **faut pas la laisser sortir comme ça, **railla-t-il, je pouffais nerveuse, les filles suivirent Paul les aida, **en fait, aucune d'entre elles, sont vraiment sexy vos copines, hein les mecs ?**

**-Attends, **se moqua Sam, **nous les avons tous perdus, **ils se moquèrent tous.

**-Viens avec moi, nous allons nous assoir, **je le suivis, m'asseyant en face de mon homme, Jacob et Paul à mes côtés, je me redressais me penchant sur la table pour l'embrasser, il grogna avant de le faire, je me rassis.

**-Préviens quand tu fais ça, **dit Jacob moqueur, il se prit un coup de pied de mon chéri, **mais je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis qu'un homme.**

**-Et si tu veux le rester, **dit Leah menaçante, **tu vas te reprendre et vite, **je partis dans un fou rire nerveux devant sa tête décomposé, nous nous moquions tous.

**-Mon Angeni, je plaisante, je suis de bonne humeur, ma petite patiente est enfin là...**

**-Je sais que tu étais impatient de la voir, Bella, ne mets pas autant de temps pour le voir, il va finir par me rendre folle, ''Je vois Bella ce soir'', ''ma petite patiente'', **railla-t-elle, je riais bien que touchée.

**-Promis Leah, je vous verrez plus souvent, **elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

**-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, Emily, Kim, vous venez m'aider ? **Elles se levèrent.

**-Je peux aider, **dis-je, **si tu as besoin.**

**-Certainement pas, mais merci de proposer, je ne sais pas qui de ton Eddy, Jacob ou Paul pourraient m'en vouloir le plus si je t'enlève à eux, **je pouffais nerveusement, elles partirent dans la cuisine, je regardais toute la table avec un grand sourire, finissant par mon chéri, je levais ma jambe, mettant mon pied sur la sienne, entre ses jambes, il me fit un sourire en coin, sa main sur ma cheville.

**-Alors petite chose, est-ce que nous allons te perdre ce soir ? **

**-C'est une bonne question, qui mérite réflexion, **riais-je, ils rirent bêtement, **chéri, qu'en dis-tu ? **

**-J'en dis que tu fais comme tu veux et que comme tu es entourée de deux grands idiots tu vas devoir suivre, **je les regardais, ils me firent oui de la tête.

-**Bien, c'est décidé, je me fais plaisir ! **

**-Et une Bella bourrée, une ! **Rit Rose, **tu éviteras de te déshabiller ce soir, nous ne sommes pas sur la plage ! **Je riais passant au pivoine, **Angie ? **

**-Lèche-botte comme toujours va suivre sa copine ! **Je tapais dans mes mains, Ben et Edward se regardèrent nerveux nous faisant rire deux fois plus.

**-Ma grande, je vais te dire bon courage.**

**-Je te remercie, il va m'en falloir.**

**-Mais non, tout va bien se passer, **dis-je narquoise, ils rirent bêtement, je laissais Jacob se moquer de mon chéri, tournant mon visage vers Paul.

**-Alors quoi de nouveau ? **

**-Rien de spécial, travail, femme, La Push, vu vos têtes avec Eddy, je suppose que votre week-end c'est bien passé.**

**-Plus que ça même, **dis-je tout sourire, je passais son bras sur mes épaules, je pinçais sa joue en souriant, il rit légèrement, **tu vas me piquer mon chéri à nouveau pour vos entrainements ? **

**-Il va falloir, 4 jours qu'il y échappe, j'aime bien jouer au coach avec lui.**

**-Je voulais te dire merci aussi.**

**-Pour ? **

**-Pour être là pour lui, **il fronça les sourcils, **pour l'aider quand ça ne va pas.**

**-Je n'aides personne.**

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le modeste avec moi, tu le fais avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi, je te dis juste merci, d'être là pour lui, il t'aime bien, toi aussi et je ne sais pas comment il aurait fait si tu n'avais pas été là.**

**-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, j'ai juste écouté et donner quelque conseils.**

**-Tu sais alors pourquoi il n'était pas bien ? **

**-Non, je sais que ça concerne ton passé et ta mère, rien de plus mais de tout ça, nous en reparlerons quand nous nous verrons tout les deux, samedi ? **

**-Va pour samedi, **j'embrassais sa joue un petit moment, lui ma tempe.

**-Je reviens, je vais chercher les bouteilles, **j'approuvais, il se leva, la plupart de la table me fixait, Jacob suivit Paul du regard.

**-Jake ? **

**-Non mais j'essaie toujours de comprendre.**

**-Comprendre quoi ? **

**-Comment tu fais pour faire revenir le Paul d'avant à chaque fois que tu es là, **je rougis, **je vais me remettre, c'est juste que c'est plus qu'étonnant.**

**-C'est quelqu'un de bien, **je regardais mon chéri qui regardait Paul avec un petit sourire, il me regarda ensuite caressant mon mollet, je me perdis quelques minutes dans son regard, me reprenant.

Nous fûmes tous servit en champagne, trinquions avant de boire tranquillement, mangeant toutes les petites entrées plus bonne les unes que les autres, je m'empiffrais je le reconnais, mais avec Paul et Jacob autour de moi je me sentis moins seule, je regardais Emmett et Jasper, partant toute seule dans un fou rire.

**-Et voilà, ça commence, **railla Emmett.

**-Non, non, je ris parce qu'ils me semblent que je vous avez promis quelque chose mes sergents, **ils se raidirent, **Leah, puis-je aller à ton bar ? **Elle approuva, **bébé, tu viens m'aider ! ** Il se leva bien trop content de pouvoir jouer, de me tripoter aussi, **mangez tranquillement il faut que je réfléchisses ! **Je me mis face à lui, tournant le dos à tout le monde, je passais mes bras sur ses épaules, **des idées d'empoisonnement ? **Il me fit un sourire en coin , fermant ses bras autour de ma taille, une main sur mes fesses.

**-Avant, je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point tu es sexy ce soir, **je rougis**, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me donner envie de toi...**

**-Je sais mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de te déplaire, **dis-je en collant mon bassin au sien, je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon gémissement.

**-Tu joues ce soir ? **

**-A ce qu'il paraît le désir ça s'entretient, **soufflais-je, il haussa les sourcils, **alors oui je joues et encore plus parce que je sais que ça se terminera avec toi qui me fait l'amour, **dis-je contre ses lèvres,** jouer c'est toujours ce que nous avons fait...et je veux que tu m'embrasses, **il le fit resserrant son étreinte, réclamant rapidement ma langue, nous faisant plus avide de l'autre, nous arrêtant par manque d'air, nos visages soudés, sa main remonta dans mon dos.

**-Va falloir que je me calmes pour que tu puisses rejouer ensuite et c'est bien plus que du désir que je ressens pour toi, joues avec moi autant que tu le veux, fais ce que tu veux...**

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? **

**-Oui, **il se mit à rire nerveusement, **et je persistes et signe, tous les jours tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je n'ai plus à me dire qu'il ne faut pas que ça parte trop loin pour ne pas déraper.**

**-Nous n'avons plus à réfléchir, ou alors juste au fait que nous ne sommes pas seuls, **pouffais-je.

**-Notre seule préoccupation, **rit-il.

**-Et ça donne quoi ? **Il regarda.

**-Ils font comme si, non, Emmett me regarde mesquinement.**

**-Emmett va boire sa charmante boisson, ça le détendra, **nous rîmes mesquinement, **lançons nous ! **Nous nous séparâmes regardant ce que nous pouvions mettre, je pris deux grands verres, **des œufs déjà c'est la base, **j'en cassais deux, il sortit du poivre en mettant en grande quantité, mes sergents étaient nerveux, nous rajoutions un peu de coca, réfléchissant, je mis du sel, du sucre, mon chéri du tabasco, nous rîmes bêtement, finissant avec de Malibu coco et d'autres alcool, nous mélangions, **au fait mes bébés arrivent dans longtemps ? **Demandais-je à la table.

**-Il faut aller les chercher à La Push, **dit Emily.

**-Je peux aller les chercher, **dis-je, **ça leur fera une surprise !**

**-Ils vont apprécier, **dit Sam tout sourire,** c'est mieux si Eddy t'accompagne.**

**-Tu m'étonnes, **railla Jasper, faisant rire les autres, je le fixais en haussant les sourcils ainsi qu' Edward, il se raidit, **je plaisante.**

**-Bien ! **Dis-je, **je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez de soif, **nous prîmes chacun un verre, allant vers la table, devant eux, posant leur verres, je pris appui sur Sam, **pour avoir été des sergents en carton, **ils rirent tous sauf eux.

**-Il y a quoi dedans ? **Demanda Emmett nerveux.

**-Suffisamment de choses pour ne plus vous faire recommencer à faire n'importe quoi, on ne part pas pisser sans mon accord en pleine mission.**

**-Allez les mecs, **railla Sam, on écoute son chef, je pouffais, ils fixèrent leur verres en grimaçant, je soupirais.

**-Bandes de fillettes, **je pris celui de Jasper, **regardez c'est très simple, **mon chéri siffla nerveux, **je sais mon cœur mais je suis chef, je me dois d'avoir plus de courage qu'eux, bien, **je rapprochais le verre de ma bouche, gardant un visage neutre, prenant sur moi, quand je bus une gorgée, envie de vomir, fut ma première pensée, ils me fixaient tous, j'en frissonnais de dégout, je fixais le plafond avalant, regardant mes soldats, **c'est goutu, **je reposais le verre avec des hauts de cœur, **messieurs quand vous voulez...**

**-Waw, j'admire, **dit Jacob, **pas chef pour rien, alors est-ce que Bella en a plus dans le pantalon que vous ? **Ils se regardèrent, prirent leur verres, j'allais chercher ma coupe de champagne, regardant Paul en grimaçant, il ravala son rire, je finis rapidement mon champagne, mangeant du pain pour faire passer, je me retournais vers mes soldats, toujours hésitant.

**-Cul sec ! **Dis-je, **les bébés m'attendent ! **

Ils prirent une grande inspiration et burent cul sec, une de leur main s'accrochant à la table, ils posèrent les verres se crispant, j'allais mettre ma veste ainsi que mon chéri, nous rîmes doucement.

**-Les toilettes sont disponibles, **railla Leah, ils se levèrent partant en courant sous nos moqueries.

**-Je pense qu'ils ne le feront plus, **riais-je sadiquement,ils approuvèrent en riant, nous sortîmes, **tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était mauvais.**

**-Tu as bien joué la comédie, **rit-il, **je suis fier de toi, **je pouffais, l'emmenant à la voiture, je pris le volant, sa main sur ma cuisse passant sous ma robe me faisant frissonner, je sortis de Port Angeles.

**-Chéri...**j'engouffrais la voiture dans un sous-bois pas très loin de La Push, **je crois qu'il est temps de baptiser ta voiture, **je m'arrêtais, retirais ma veste et ma ceinture, il recula son siège rapidement, je le rejoignis au plus vite, je retirais mon string pendant qu'il mit le préservatif, je passais à califourchon sur lui baissant le dossier du siège, il remonta ma robe me mettant sur lui, j'ouvrais sa chemise le laissant baisser mon bassin lentement, me pénétrant petit à petit sous nos gémissements de plus en plus bruyant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi, nous ne bougions pas quelques secondes le temps de m'habituer, je n'y connaissais pas grand chose mais je crois qu'il est au-dessus de la norme.

**-Bébé...**je bougeais mon bassin, il gémit, je le laissais diriger, nous jetant sur la bouche de l'autre, l'envie nous rongeant l'un comme l'autre, ce fut toujours plus vif, toujours plus intense, je me reculais de lui, relevant davantage ma robe, reprenant sa bouche, je le griffais nerveusement, il grogna, augmentant le rythme me faisant crier de plaisir, je me crispais me sentant proche, **viens.**

**-Non pas encore, je veux encore te sentir en moi.**

Je mouvais plus doucement sur lui, mon front contre le sien, mes yeux fermés, je mordis ma lèvre, ses mains sur mes fesses, j'augmentais de plus en plus le rythme, ses mains serrant mes fesses au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que je laisse mon orgasme s'emparer de moi, il suivit, sa main dans mes cheveux, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes, je serrai ma main sur sa nuque, séparant ma bouche de la sienne, cherchant un quelconque souffle, quand ce fut le cas, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer très brièvement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, ma tête me tournait et j'aimais cette sensation d'être déconnectée de tout avec lui, il redressa le siège, baissant son visage dans mon cou, ses mains sur mes flancs, ses pouces sur mes mamelons, j'entourais son cou de mes bras le laissant descendre et me pencher pour atteindre mon sein, il embrassa mon téton au-dessus de ma robe puis l'autre, revenant vers mon visage, nous nous scrutions un moment, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

**-Je crois que nous avons des bébés à aller chercher.**

**-Ils vont finir par penser que nous les avons oubliés.**

**-Possible, **je lui souris, je levais mon bassin pour le faire sortir de moi, j'aimais toujours pas, je retournais sur mon siège, il se rhabilla, sortant de la voiture pour jeter le préservatif, nous étions prés d'un sentier de randonneur, donc poubelle, je remis mon string en attendant, ma ceinture, mettant ensuite le contact, je me recoiffais, arrangeais mon maquillage, il revint, sa main à nouveau sur ma cuisse, je repris la route, sentant son regard sur moi,**qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? **Demandais-je doucement en regardant la route.

**-Je me dis juste que je suis quelqu'un de chanceux, **je souris, le regardant.

**-Idem mon cœur, **j'accélérais, klaxonnais en arrivant à La Push, **alors mes bébés, on monte avec maman ? **Pouffais-je, **papa est là aussi ! **Ils rirent bêtement, mon chéri aussi, ils montèrent, je me tournais, **on fait pas de bisous à sa moman ? **Je tendis ma joue, ils me firent tout les 3 des bisous, je pouffais, riais, quand mon chéri le fit également, **allez en route, **je reculais, **mes bébés sont attachés ? **

**-Oui m'man, **dit Seth, Quil et Embry approuvèrent en riant.

**-Alors je vais pouvoir accéléré, faudrait pas qu'ils s'amusent sans nous ! **

**-Les bébés, accrochez-vous, **dit Edward, **petit conseil...**ils se regardèrent nerveux et s'accrochèrent, j'accélérais bien trop contente de le faire, laissant ma fenêtre ouverte, au moins quitte à être décoiffée autant laisser le doute planer pour les autres, raison= vent pas sexe, je pouffais toute seule, accélérant, arrivant devant la brasserie de Leah, une jolie place m'attendait, je fis mon plus beau créneau, mes bébés toujours en vie, même très content, **sont content mes petits cœurs ? **

**-Plus que content, **dit Quil.

**-Tu peux venir nous chercher quand tu veux ! ** Rit Embry.

**-Si ton fan club du lycée était au courant de ça, **dit Seth, **tu aurais encore plus de fan, **Edward le regarda de travers, **désolé Edward mais jour après jour la liste s'allonge, **il grogna, je rougis.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, je laissais ma veste, ils me regardèrent de haut en bas, se prenant des claques derrière la tête par mon chéri, je rentrais en riant gênée, ils avaient tous vus.

**-Ce n'est pas une façon de regarder sa mère ! **Leur dit Edward légèrement énervé, les autres rirent.

**-L'est sexy, **souffla Embry.

-**Embry...chut, ça devient gênant, **dis-je.

**-Tu sais qu'au lycée, ils envisagent de t'élire reine du bal ? **Me demanda-t-il, je grimaçais sous les sifflements.

**-Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? **Demandais-je en reprenant place entre Paul et Jacob, mon pied de nouveau entre les jambes de mon chéri, sa main sur ma cheville.

**-Tu poses vraiment la question ? **Me demanda Quil.

**-Oui, oui, **dit Edward, **elle est sérieuse.**

**-Les filles sont bien plus jolies, je ne vois, ni ne comprend pourquoi moi j'ai un fan-club, qu'ils ne le fassent pas, je ne vais pas assumer.**

**-Elles ont toutes un fan-club, **dit Seth, les filles le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, **le fan-club du clan Cullen, la blonde, la brune, Angie en fait partie aussi, toi ils en parlent plus parce qu'ils sont intrigués.**

**-Et de quoi je te prie ? **Ils rirent bêtement.

**-Toi...**dit Embry, **de ce que nous savons, tu as attiré l'attention avec ce que t'as fait l'autre conne, ils disent que plus les jours, semaines passent plus tu es sexy, **je m'étouffais dans mon verre, mon chéri soupira blasé, **il y a aussi le fait que tu sois la seule à avoir attiré l'attention d' Edward, donc ils se disent que tu dois avoir un gros truc en plus...**

**-Arrête la s'il te plaît, **dis-je en soupirant, je me resservis un verre, **il faut que j'oublie toute ses conneries, à moi, qui va certainement s'habiller en moche et se raser le crâne, santé ! **Je bus cul sec ma coupe en frissonnant, ils partirent dans un fou rire nerveux, **les** **bébés, mission ! Attirez l'attention sur le ''clan Cullen'', la blonde, les brunes, **je me pris des regards noirs de mes sergents et de Ben, **soyez pas chiants ! Les filles demain soyez en bombasse, **elles pouffèrent, **je vais m'habiller en coincée.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça qui va les calmer, **railla Paul.

**-Tu as peut-être une idée ? Une brillante idée ? Je peux m'habiller en mauvaise fille ? **

**-Non plus, ça sera pire, **je grimaçais, ils rirent bêtement, **malheureusement quoi que tu fasses ils continueront.**

**-Tu dis ça pour que je boives plus ? **

**-Non, **rit-il,** ma grande ? **

**-Quoi qu'elle fasse ça ne changera rien, une école de filles ? **Je riais nerveusement.

**-Et bah voilà, **rit Emily, **un pensionnat de jeunes filles, tu feras attention elles ne sont pas des plus douces et agréables dans ce genre d'établissements, elles pourraient vouloir te corriger si tu débordes, **la main de mon chéri se crispa sur ma cheville.

**-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, avant je vais faire du body-building,**riais-je, ils suivirent tous, **je vais me transformer, **je contractais mes bras comme une idiote, **moi aussi vais aller en salle de sport, tu vas voir si ils vont continuer avec leur fan-club ! **Nous rîmes bêtement, **ça va le faire, je vais arriver en bikini, huilée, bronzée aussi et sur gonflée, bière à la main,**certains rirent comme des hystériques,** tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire, chéri ça va te plaire tu crois ?**

**-Non, je suis sure que non, **rit-il, **bébé, il faut que tu arrêtes de me coller de sales images en tête.**

**-Pire que le cul-de-jatte ? **Il partit dans un fou rire que je suivis, nous rîmes comme des nigauds.

**-Il est original ce couple, **railla Sam.

-**C'est quoi l'histoire du cul de jatte ? **Demanda Alice, nous rîmes deux fois plus et nerveusement.

**-N'en demande pas plus jumelle, oh merde, j'ai mal au ventre ! **J'essuyais mes larmes nous reprenant en soufflant de nombreuses fois, **on se reprend mon ange ? **

**-On se reprend ! Buvons pour l'occasion, **Jacob me resservit ainsi qu' Edward, nous trinquâmes avec de grands sourires de nigauds, **bien maintenant que ça c'est fait, riions encore un peu ! **

**-Attends avant, **rit Leah, **je vais ramener tout ce qu'il faut, **cette fois je me levais pour l'aider qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle soupira, toutes les filles se levèrent, nous ramenions tous sur la table rapidement, **que vas-tu nous sortir comme connerie ? **

**-Ça tombe bien que tu poses la question, ça concerne ton cher mari ! **Elle pouffa nerveusement, il se crispa s'attendant au pire, je me resservis, me tournant vers Jake, **infirmière, **raillais-je, **n'aurais-tu pas merdé il y a 2 semaines à ton travail ? **Il me fit les gros yeux, je partis dans un fou rire toute seule, Paul se décala pour le regarder.

**-Vu ta tête, **railla-t-il, **tu as du faire une grosse connerie, petite chose, balance ! **

**-Bella ne fais pas ça...**je riais sadiquement.

**-Tu la connais mal, **se moqua Ben,**elle ne va pas garder ça pour elle ! **

**-Ne fais pas ça devant tout le monde, **me supplia-t-il, je haussais les sourcils plusieurs fois moqueuse, il soupira, **dans ma voiture j'ai des médicaments suffisamment fort pour t'endormir, **nous rîmes tous.

**-Paul va me protéger ! **

**-Ah bon ? **Me demanda-t-il taquin.

**-Mon chéri est trop loin et pourrait t'en vouloir, pas vrai ? **Lui demandais-je, il approuva, **tu vois tu dois me protéger et encore plus quand tu sauras ce qu'il a fait à un de ses patients, **Jacob se rapprocha d'un coup de moi, je sursautais, Paul m'attrapa me mettant sur ses jambes.

**-Mauvais choix, **le menaça Paul, **ma grande va me détester sinon, **je narguais Jacob, **petite chose raconte nous, il ne fera rien, Eddy, tu veux peut-être récupérer ta petite femme ? **

**-Non, je n'impressionne pas assez notre infirmière, **ils rirent moqueurs, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, mes jambes croisées sur le côté, oui,je voyais bien les regards soit assassins des filles ou vraiment sceptiques des Quileute.

**-Bien, je vais raconter alors, assis toi infirmière...il y a quelques temps, à l'hôpital évidemment, notre cher Jake ici présent, à fait une erreur fort désagréable pour un de ses patients...**

**-Parle normalement, **s'énerva-t-il, je terminais mon verre et le posais.

**-Elle va être raide, **rit Jared, je pouffais.

**-Il faut que tu arrête avec ça, **riais-je, je soufflais me reprenant, je pouffais.

**-Tu vas y arriver tu crois ? **Me demanda Paul.

**-Oui, oui, **riais-je.

**-Vas-y souffle, **je le fis, **c'est mieux non ? **

**-Beaucoup mieux merci, reprenons...donc ce cher Monsieur Grant se présente, au même moment Monsieur comment déjà ? **Il me regarda de travers, je pouffais, **Monsieur pas-de-bol dirons nous, **ils rirent, **Monsieur pas-de-bol, tombe sur Jake, il faut savoir qu'il venait pour un simple checkup, Monsieur Grant pour autre chose, notre cher Jake ici présent, à semble-t-il confondu les dossiers et à donc fait passer un examen très particulier à notre petit monsieur, il faut savoir que le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il ne c'est pas plaint ou l'a même arrêté, **il me fit un doigt sous les rires nerveux des autres, **tu nous expliquera d'ailleurs, bien au moins tu l'as ausculté à fond, **je riais comme une conne, même Jake échappa un rire.

**-Bella s'il te plait, tais-toi.**

**-Mais non, il faut qu'ils sachent tous, nous éviterons de te demander c'est tout, non parce que venir à l'hôpital pour un simple examen et se prendre, non, mauvais mot, se faire mettre ? **Toute la table c'était figée, Paul éloigna sa chaise, je riais comme une démente.

**-Je t'emmerde Bella, **je riais encore plus, **c'était un accident ! **

**-Oh bah si tu appel ça comme ça, confondre des prises de sang et une cœlioscopie c'est toi qui voit hein, **ils le regardèrent tous avant d'exploser de rire.

**-Toi, **me dit Jake, **à la première occasion je t'enfoncerais, **je lui fis les gros yeux.

**-Je t'en prie pas de ça entre nous, **dis-je faussement inquiète, il lâcha un juron, nous rîmes deux fois plus, il était blasé, tête baissée, sa main devant ses yeux, **tu vois Paul, il faut que tu me protèges, **il riait à en pleurer.

**-Je déteste mon patron, **soupira Jake, **je déteste ta copine, **dit-il à Edward qui préférait rire mesquinement, **et j'aimerai le soutien de ma femme ! **

**-Le seul qui à mon soutien, c'est ce cher Monsieur pas-de-bol, **rit-elle**, tu me l'avais caché ça !**

**-On se demande bien pourquoi, **se moqua Sam.

**-C'est méchant de ta part, **me dit Kim en riant, **lui qui attendait ta venue, je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi impatient la prochaine fois, **je riais nerveusement.

**-C'est possible, est-ce que mon infirmière est rancunière ? **

**-Difficile de ne pas l'être machin.**

**-Machin ? **

**-Ouais machin, pour moi Bella c'est la gentille petite fille du shérif, pas une sorcière, putain Eddy comment tu fais ? **

**-Oh bah une fois que tu connais toutes ses personnalités tu t'adaptes, **ils se moquèrent tous, je le regardais, **je taquines mon ange.**

**-Mon chéri a faillit se pisser dessus pendant notre week-end avant de monter dans la barque, **il me regarda de travers, **je taquines mon ange, **les autres se moquèrent, **il m'a carrément laisser monter avant pour voir si elle ne coulait pas.**

**-Ma chérie, je croyais que tout ce qui c'était passé ce week-end restait là-bas.**

**-Désolée, un sale coup d'une de mes personnalités.**

**-Eddy balance ! **Rit Jacob.

**-Oh toi, n'en rajoutes pas, je n'ai pas annoncé à une patiente de 80 ans qu'elle était enceinte moi ! **

**-Mais c'est quoi cet infirmier ? **Rit Angela, il la fixa mauvais, **à ta santé, longue vie dans cette branche, **nous rîmes tous, levant tous nos verres en son honneur, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

**-Je me suis trompé de porte et j'avais la tête baissée.**

**-Ah bah, **dis-je morte de rire, **visiblement tu aimes te tromper de porte, **Paul nous leva en riant, Jacob suivit, il me mit derrière lui toujours à rire.

**-N'aggrave pas ton cas, putain mon pote, elle t'a tuée,**je me cachais dans son dos en riant.

**-Putain Bella si je t'attrapes...**nous rîmes nerveusement, **allez tous vous faire voir ! Et toi petit Paul arrête de pleurer de rire.**

**-Non pas possible, allez bouge, va te cacher dans un coin, nous viendrons te chercher quand nous aurons finit de rire, à moins que petite chose ait autre chose à nous dire ? **Il se retourna nous mettant sur le côté, **il ne fera rien...**

**-Non, pas pour le moment, **dis-je tout sourire, je narguais encore une fois Jacob serrant Paul dans mes bras.

**-Tu as vu Eddy, elle fait un câlin à Paul et tu dis rien ? **

**-Non, il la protège de toi, **il grimaça.

**-Je regrette ce jour ou je t'ai rencontré Bella, ma vie était plus calme avant.**

**-C'est méchant ! **

**-Mais tellement vrai, j'avais le respect des miens, tu crois que je vais l'avoir encore ? **Je secouais la tête négativement en pouffant, **et dire que je t'avais fait une jolie poupée vaudou, **je me redressais, **trop tard maintenant.**

**-Oh non, ne fais pas ça, donne moi ma poupée ! **

**-En quel honneur ? **

**-Je t'aime bien ? **Paul s'écarta nous laissant, il alla s'assoir prés de mon chéri en riant, ils se tapèrent dans la main, je pouffais.

**-Et tu le prouves en te moquant de moi ? **

**-Bah oui, c'est comme ça que je fais, hein c'est vrai ? **Demandais-je aux autres.

**-Vrai, **dit Rose, **plus elle te casse, plus elle t'apprécie, autant dire que toi elle t'aime carrément, **je riais, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, se baissant pour me mettre sur son épaule.

-**Jake, Jake, Jake, arrête ! **

**-Bah non, la poupée est dans ma voiture, nous allons la chercher ! **

**-Je peux marcher ! **

**-Mais non, c'est bien plus amusant comme ça, **je riais bêtement, il nous fit sortir de la brasserie sous les moqueries.

**-Tu peux me poser maintenant, **il me posa sur l'aile de sa voiture, ouvrit sa voiture, sortant un paquet de cigarette, **tu fumes ? **

**-Seulement en grande période de stress, **je pouffais, il se posa près de moi, je le laissais se détendre, **étonnant tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter.**

**-Tu es un grand garçon, chacun se détends comme il veut.**

**-Faut que je la marques celle-là, tout le monde me prends la tête.**

**-Pour ta santé mais plus tu dis à quelqu'un de ne pas faire une chose, plus elle le fera, donc je ne dis rien, **je posais ma main sur son épaule, **tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? **

**-Non, Paul dit vrai , tu m'as tué mais ça sera à charge de revanche.**

**-Ça me va, **je lui tendis ma main, il le serra en souriant, **je suis contente de te voir, depuis le temps...**

**-Je sais que tu étais occupée, je sais aussi que c'était pas la joie ses derniers temps, je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.**

**-Je le sais, merci, mais ça va mieux maintenant, **il regarda devant lui, se faisant pensif, **tu es au courant hein ? Mon père t'en as parlé, **il approuva.

**-Il essaie juste de comprendre, ne lui en veut pas, je parle souvent avec lui, je passe le voir, mange avec lui à la pause.**

**-Qui d'autre le sait ? Leah ? **

**-Non, juste moi, c'est ma femme mais c'est un sujet des plus personnels, ce n'est pas à moi de le raconter, je le ferai si tu me le demandes mais pour Paul...je ne saurai comment lui dire parce qu'il tiens vraiment à toi, il n'y a pas forcément grand chose à comprendre, il y a des gens pour qui tu as des coups de cœur, faut pas chercher d'explications, encore moins quand je vois comment il peut rire ce soir...**

**-Tu es en train de me dire de lui en parler ? **

**-Pas ce soir, mais il voudra savoir, juste pour éviter la pseudo boulette de Emily.**

**-Elle ne pouvait pas deviner.**

**-Non mais ça serait bien que ça ne se reproduise pas, ce soir tu as su rebondir, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, je parle par expérience, j'en ai eu des gens qui ont fait des boulettes sur mes parents, pareil ils ne pouvaient pas deviner mais ça te blessera parfois plus que d'autres.**

**-Ils ne vont pas changer ? **

**-Non, ils éviteront juste des paroles malheureuses.**

**-Tu n'oubliera jamais, **chuchotais-je, **quoi que tu fasses...**

**-Ça te reviendra en pleine gueule, nos histoires ne sont pas les mêmes, certaines souffrances si, pareil pour Paul, nous devons juste nous accrocher encore plus que les autres, Paul lui a abandonné, du moins c'était avant ton arrivée, nous aurions pu être frère et sœur si la vie en avait décidé autrement, si Charlie avait pu me garder.**

**-Tu sais j'ai des frères en Emmett et Jasper, mais j'en veux bien un troisième encore plus si c'est toi, ne vivons pas avec des ''si'', soyons ce que nous voulons être, **il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire touché, il passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma joue, posant son front contre ma tempe, mes larmes montèrent toute seule.

**-Alors me voilà définitivement plus orphelin, j'ai ma petite sœur maintenant, **j'éclatais en sanglot, il me fit descendre de la voiture me serrant contre lui, il frotta mon dos, sa main sur ma tête, je pris sur moi au maximum, prenant de grandes inspirations, il releva mon visage,essuyant mon reste de larmes, **je t'emmènerai faire des pâtés de sable, **je pouffais, **de la balançoire aussi, nous allons faire des trucs de gamins, des choses que nous aurions pu faire, je vais t'offrir ta première poupée aussi, viens, **il garda ma main se penchant pour l'attraper, sortant aussi une petite pochette, je partis dans un fou rire en voyant la poupée, carrément flippante, en tissu, comme dans les film, les cheveux cousues et des grosses aiguilles sur le torse, **elle te plait ? **

**-Elle est horrible, j'adore ! Je vais même la garder, je ne peux pas lui mettre sur son casier, je trouverai autre chose mais ça sera comme un punching-ball ! **

**-J'en ferai une autre moins élaborée, ça...**me dit-il, **j'en fais à mes heures perdues, **il sortit un petit bracelet, j'écarquillais les yeux, **la tête de loup c'est parce selon nos ancêtres nous descendons des loups.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu me le donne ?** Il me l'accrocha avec un grand sourire.

**-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? C'est pour les anniversaires que j'ai manqué si tu veux, **je le fixais plus que touchée, **allez viens, allons les rejoindre, ça va aller ? **

**-Merci.**

**-De rien, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le donner,**il ferma sa voiture, je serrai la vilaine poupée contre moi faisant attention aux aiguilles, ma main sur le bracelet, son bras sur mes épaules, nous soufflâmes un grand coup avant de rentrer, **j'ai faim ! **Je pouffais allant m'assoir, perdue dans mes pensées, je regardais la poupée, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, Jake me servit une assiette, **si tu ne manges pas je te l'enlève, **je riais légèrement en le regardant, **bon, tu la piques une fois et après tu manges, **je le fis en riant comme une gamine, il me la prit, la faisant tourner sous les fou rires des autres, **maintenant mange, **souffla-t-il, j'approuvais, regardant mon chéri et Paul, toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, ils nous fixèrent puis mon poignet, j'avançais mon bras sur la table, ils se penchèrent pour regarder, **et ouais j'ai du talent, **je pouffais.

**-C'est toi qui l'a fait ? **Demanda Edward.

**-Ouaip, tu en veux un toi aussi ? **

**-Non merci, **rit-il, **en tout cas c'est plus que joli, **Jacob lui fit un sourire en coin,** mange ma puce, **je lui montrais la chaise près de moi, il se leva après que Paul l'ait fait, il vint prés de moi, embrassant mon épaule, **ça va ?**

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerai après, **je l'embrassais, ma main dans son cou, **je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Il se recula, son bras sur ma chaise, je commençais à manger, regardant les autres jouer avec les aiguilles en riant, je mangeais toute mon assietteen reprenant un peu jusqu'à ce que mon ventre en veuille plus, je caressais mon ventre repus, mon chéri le caressa, j'allais m'assoir sur lui, me mettant sur le côté, lui faisant des papouilles dans les cheveux, il mit son visage dans mon cou, je baissais ma tête, nous enfermant quelques minutes dans notre bulle, je fermais les yeux, il me serra contre lui, il embrassa mon cou me faisant sourire et frissonner, ma main sur son bras se crispant pour ne pas rire, il continua un moment, je finis par éclater de rire, faisant régner un silence de plomb, je passais au pivoine.

**-Désolée**, riais-je, mon chéri resta caché dans mon cou riant doucement, **voyez comme il assumes ses conneries, **ils pouffèrent, il releva son visage en riant, **ma puce, **raillais-je, ils rirent moqueur.

**-Tu es trop taquine toi ce soir, **me dit-il en plissant des yeux**.**

**-Attends la soirée n'est pas terminée, **soufflais-je.

**-Et tu prévois quoi ? **Chuchota-t-il, les autres avaient repris leur conversations.

**-Je me tâte encore, aussi bien je parles mais ça se trouve je vais m'endormir à peine rentrée.**

**-Tu feras comme tu veux, si tu es fatiguée, tu dormiras, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à faire l'amour, alors si tu as envie de dormir fais le.**

**-J'ai envie maintenant, **chuchotais-je, **mais quoi que nous fassions ça sera pas suffisamment discret, cette nuit va savoir, ou demain matin...**

**-Bella...ça arriva quand ça sera le moment, tu t'inquiètes de quoi ? Je n'ai aucun manque crois moi, **je rougis, il me fit un sourire en coin, ** toi ? **

**-Oh moi, je suis plus que comblée, **il rougit légèrement, **Edward Cullen qui rougit, voilà qui est rare.**

**-D'habitude je rougis intérieurement, **je pouffais bêtement, **il m'a échappé celui-là.**

**-Ne les retiens pas, **dis-je pleine de sous-entendus.

**-Ça, c'est un coup bas.**

**-Je trouve aussi mais c'était joliment placé, **il étouffa un rire nerveux, **ça sent la connerie à plein nez.**

**-Mauvaise pensée de garçon complètement déplacée, **je pris le temps de la réflexion, je fixais le plafond, bougeant mon doigt, pour m'aider à me remémorer ou, il avait pu déraper, **non mais laisse tomber.**

**-Est-ce que c'est en lien avec mon ''joliment placé'' ? **Il se crispa, **ah bravo ! **Raillais-je, **attends, **je me rapprochais de son oreille, **tu as pensé un truc du genre, ''il y a autre chose que je vais joliment te placer'', **je me reculais pour le regarder, il grimaça, **c'est ça ! **Criais-je en riant, il nous leva mettant sa main devant ma bouche, serrant ma taille.

**-Bébé, déconne pas, **je secouais la tête négativement, **c'est juste que tu m'as énervé avec ta phrase** **mauvais réflexe, **je retirais sa main.

**-Pourquoi tu te justifie ? Je ne l'ai pas mal pris.**

**-Peut-être mais...**

**-Mais rien du tout, ça me fait rire moi et qu'as-tu l'intention de joliment me placer ? **Il rougit à nouveau, **waw, deux fois...**

**-Parlons d'autre choses si tu veux bien...**

**-Tu en as beaucoup des idées perverses ? **

**-Non.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Tu me provoques trop toi.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, **pouffais-je, **et tu esquives ma question il me semble.**

**-La réponse est non, de l'envie, du désir, mais pas de perversité, sauf ma phrase, mauvais Eddy.**

**-Mauvais Eddy rencontrera peut-être un jour mauvaise Bella, une personnalité en plus ! **

**-Et qu'est-ce que mauvaise Bella aurait en plus que toi ? **

**-Va savoir, je lui demanderai, **il étouffa son rire, **tu peux te moquer si tu veux.**

**-Non, je sais rire intérieurement aussi, **je riais comme une conne.

**-Tu sais en faire des choses toi.**

**-Tu as remarqué ? **Je préférais rire, **retournons à table, nous allons finir par les agacer.**

**-Pourquoi ce n'est déjà pas le cas ? **Nous retournâmes nous assoir en riant, nous calmant sous leurs regards.

**-Non mais ne vous arrêtez pas, **nous dit Emily.

**-Oh si par pitié, **railla Jared, **trop de rires, de bisous, ça me fatigue pour vous.**

**-Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est juste un idiot, **rit Kim, **Bella, j'ai un jeu à te proposer, vu que tu as l'air aimer relever les défis, **je me levais d'un bond, ils pouffèrent, **viens en face de moi, Jared, va jouer avec Eddy et Paul, **il se leva et partit.

**-Waw, ça fait pas le malin longtemps, **dis-je moqueuse, **aucun de vous en fait ne fais le malin devant sa femme, c'est quoi votre secret ? **

**-Ah, ça c'est se...**elle bloqua sur mon bracelet, elle prit mon poignet, Leah et Emily,non en fait elles se penchèrent toutes ainsi que Sam, Jacob soupira, **Jake ? **

**-Présent ! Pose pas de question c'est entre Bella et moi, bref ton défi, enchaîne, **il se leva faisant lever Leah pour la prendre sur ses jambes, **vas-y je t'écoutes ! **

Kim lui parla dans leur dialecte, je me crispais récupérant mon poignet, Jacob ne sembla pas apprécier, ni Leah, enfin je crois, je me reculais, Leah m'en empêcha en prenant ma main et rajoutant quelque chose.

**-Hé ! **Dit Paul, **arrêtez, ils ne comprennent pas et Bella encore moins, **Kim lui balança quelque chose, **c'est quoi ton problème ? Exprime toi de façon à ce que tout le monde comprenne.**

**-Non, non, attendez, je ne veux pas d'histoire, **dis-je nerveuse, tous les Quileute me regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

**-De quoi tu parles ? **Me demanda Kim, **nous nous chamaillons.**

**-Vous vous disputez, **ils se mirent à rire, **visiblement non.**

**-C'est notre manière de communiquer Bella, **me dit Sam.

**-J'ai cru que le bracelet posait problème.**

**-Oh non pas du tout, **dit Kim désolée, **je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, regarde, **elle releva sa manche me montrant un bracelet pratiquement identique, Leah et Emily suivirent**, donc nous allons t'apprendre nos secrets, Jacob, n'est pas vraiment d'accord, les hommes autour de cette table et en couple, en souffre suffisamment, **elles pouffèrent, **Jake voulait juste épargner le tien.**

**-Merci Jake ! **Cria Edward.

**-De rien, je t'en prie.**

**-Je peux continuer ? Bref, notre petit Paul c'est ensuite fâché, je lui ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas pour son copain.**

**-Tu es la pire des pestes ! **

**-Merci ! Vois comme il s'emporte, **rit-elle,** et voilà, pas de quoi te stresser, **j'approuvais,** mon défi maintenant ? **

**-Je t'écoutes.**

**-Déjà choisis quelqu'un pour le défi, **Angela me fit de grands signes, je pouffais.

**-Angie ! **

**-Ah bon ? Waw, quel surprise, **nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Je prends...Paul, viens la, ça fait longtemps ! **Il se leva en riant, ils se décalèrent, Angie prés de moi, Kim et Paul en face de nous, **Leah puis-je te laisser aller chercher le nécessaire, **elle se leva en riant, les autres se rapprochèrent, **tout les autres, choisissez votre camp, chacun s'assoit du côté de ceux qu'ils supportent, les indiens ou les deux timbrées, au fait, une petite course poursuite après ? **Nous gémîmes blasées sous les rires de toute la table, **ton papa, l'a montrée aux garçons vendredi soir et ils nous l'ont montrées, bien...oh, Jacob tu nous tournes le dos ? **

**-Je me dis que comme tu l'as précisée, ce sont deux timbrées, donc du côté des folles ! **

**-Merci, **dîmes en même temps, Leah posa deux bouteilles de Téquila, 6 petits verres, du sel, du citron et un dé, il y eut des sifflements nerveux, nous eûmes de grand sourires.

-**Les règles ? Il n'y en a pas, tout est dans la descente, **dit Paul, **et croyez moi, Kim et moi avons toujours gagnés, le dé, c'est juste le nombre de verre que tu dois descendre, vous avez déjà but de la Téquila ? **

**-Moi non, **dis-je, ils échappèrent des rires mesquins et se tapèrent dans la main.

**-Belly, **je la regardais, **en position ! **Elle nous fit lever tournant nos chaises, nous nous assîmes, le dossier contre nos bustes, **Eddy, Ben, près de nous, **ils se levèrent, les autres se poussèrent, mon chéri près de moi, il bloqua quelque peu sur ma pause, **Eddy ! **Elle tapa son poing sur la table, **pas le moment,**je pouffais,** Belly, je te montre, vous, **dit-elle à Kim et Paul, **il est gratuit celui-là, Belly...**je la regardais faire, je suivis en grimaçant,**nous sommes prêtes ! **Ils se regardèrent sceptique.

**-Je me lances, **dit Paul, il jeta le dé tombant sur 2, il but rapidement, mettant le dé devant moi avec un sourire en coin, **ma grande, prêt à assumer ta copine après ? **

**-Je me prépare psychologiquement, **je riais en lançant le dé, je tombais sur 6, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire nerveux, **ça va être très bref ! **Rit-il, je le regardais en plissant des yeux,je léchais le sel sur ma main buvant rapidement mes verres, finissant par le citron, je tapais des pieds, mon front sur le dossier de la chaise.

**-Une de moins, **rit Kim, je me relevais, posant le dé devant elle, elle fit 5, fit tout aussi vite que moi, posant le dé devant Angela, elle s'en but 4, **comment on se sent les filles ? Je pense que nous perdons Bella.**

**-Chef, assurez ! **Dit Jasper, il se leva, se mettant derrière moi me massant les épaules, je partis dans un fou rire à la con, Emmett massa Angela, qui tenait mieux que moi, beaucoup mieux que moi, ça retourna à Paul, 3, puis moi à nouveau, je riais bien plus que nerveusement en refaisant un 6, Edward passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**-Madame pas-de-bol, **railla Jared, **c'est toi ?** Je riais s'en pouvoir m'arrêter, Jacob me donna du pain, je le mangeais.

**-Ça va éponger un peu, **me dit-il, je le regardais en riant comme une conne, il suivit ainsi que les autres**, et toi Eddy, tu rigoles ! **

**-Je suis obligé, ma puce...**je bafouillais quelque chose, même moi je ne me comprenais pas, **je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot.**

**-Moi non plus, **riais-je, ils rirent tous, **je pense que j'ai encore 6 verres à me faire, faudrait peut-être que je me lances, **j'en bus 3, **j'ai une question, waw, bizarre comment je parles...**

**-Ta question c'est quoi ? **Rit Kim, je la fixais, elle partit dans un fou rire.

**-Belly ! Si je lui prends ça revient au même non ? **

**-Ouais, vas-y, **dit Paul, **je t'autorise.**

**-Bella, arrête de me fixer, tu me stresses, **je voyais Angie se resservir, je la regardais boire, mon chéri me donna du pain à son tour, je le mangeais, Jasper se rapprocha de mon oreille.

**-Bella, je peux prendre ta place si tu veux, je peux non ? **

**-Si tu veux, le résultat sera le même, nous tiendrons, **dit Paul fièrement, je pris une grande inspiration me redressant.

**-Arrête de parler et bois tes verres ! **Dis-je revêche, il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, **allez active ! **

**-Elle est de retour ! **Cria Angie, **ma Belly, je savais que tu reviendrai, les sergents, reprenez vos massages ! **Paul regarda Kim nerveusement, ils haussèrent les épaules, il but ses 3 verres, se fût mon tour, je remerciais le ciel de tomber sur 1, Kim s'en prit 5, Angie 6.

**-Encore un tour ? **Demanda Kim mesquine.

-**Il y a encore du pain ? **Demandais-je, Jasper m'en ramena, **merci.**

**-Bébé, va pas te rendre malade.**

**-Je vais nous épargner ça, **grimaçais-je, **mais j'aimerai que ton pote arrête de faire le malin, au fait...j'ai omis de te dire, **dis-je en regardant Paul, **j'ai fais une boulette, **tous sauf les Quileute rirent, **nous allons en reparler, je vais me rafraichir le visage avant, **je tentais de me lever en tanguant, me rasseyant rapidement, **voilà c'est fait on va dire, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, riant avec Angie comme des hystériques, j'attrapais ma poupée me cachant derrière, Angie poussa la poupée devant son visage, nous nous regardâmes en riant.

**-Il va te tuer Belly ! **

**-Pas grave, il fera moins le malin, **riais-je, **tu crois que je lui dis maintenant ? **

**-Oh bah vaut mieux, au moins ça sera fait.**

**-Vous pensez qu'elles ont conscience que nous les entendons ? **Demanda Jacob, nous entendîmes des soupirs nous faisant pouffer, **en fait la dernière fois c'était soft.**

**-Plus que soft, **rit Rose, je me relevais lui faisant un grand sourire, elle pouffa, **ma Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**-Ce que tu es jolie, **elle éclata de rire, **elle est jolie hein ? **Demandais-je à Angie.

**-Très jolie, moi aussi veut lui faire un bisou ou c'est peut-être réservé que à toi.**

**-Moi je te le fais si tu veux.**

**-C'est vrai ? **

**-Hop la on se détends, **dit Ben pendant que les autres riaient, Edward et Ben éloignèrent nos chaises.

**-Ou Ali', **dis-je, **je ne l'ai jamais embrassée,**elle tapa dans ses mains, s'arrêtant en regardant Jasper, je levais ma tête vers lui, **bah quoi ? **

**-C'est quoi ton souci à vouloir embrasser tout le monde ? **

**-Pas tout le monde blondinet, juste les filles, t'imagine si je demande à embrasser les garçons aussi.**

**-Chérie, va vraiment falloir te détendre, **je pouffais en le regardant, **je vais t'emmener prendre l'air, **je haussais les sourcils en me mordant la lèvre, il bloqua.

**-Prendre l'air ? Tu dis ça comme ça toi maintenant ? **Il prit l'arête de son nez en secouant la tête, les autres sifflèrent, je glissais ma main sur sa cuisse, il se crispa, **chéri, allons prendre l'air, **il me regarda relevant à moitié son visage, je me levais doucement, je pris sa main, il me suivit.

**-Bon bah amusez vous bien, **dit Leah, je pouffais manquant plusieurs fois la poignet de la porte, je riais toute seule.

**-Vas-y Bella, je te filme, recommences tu vas y arriver, **dit Jacob, Edward me mit la veste de Rose, je tentais deux fois ma chance avant d'y arriver, je tapais dans mes mains très contente, la porte se referma, je grimaçais, ils rirent bruyamment, Edward aussi.

**-Bébé, tu m'aides ? **

**-Non, **dit Emmett,**surtout pas ! **Je riais réussissant du premier coup, je leur fit un grand sourire d'illuminée, ils rirent, je sortis en riant, appuyant mon dos contre le mur, m'asseyant sur un petit renfort, il se mit devant moi, posant ma tête contre son torse, prenant de grandes inspirations pendant un moment.

**-Au fait, le défi, j'ai gagné ou perdu ? **

**-Je pense que tu as perdue, tu as manquée de chance aussi avec le dé.**

**-Je crois aussi, mais ça va, je ne vais pas être malade, un bon mal de tête demain et encore, je tiens bien l'alcool quand même, tu peux te détendre je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Tu sais si tu insistes je peux le faire, avant...**Je me redressais collant mon buste contre lui, **regarde, **je me poussais suivant la ligne de dalle, passant devant la brasserie, leur faisant des petits coucou, ils rirent bêtement se levant pour me regarder, je fis demi-tour, je m'arrêtais, leur faisant signe de venir, ils sortirent, **testez moi ! **

**-Continue, **dit Jasper, mais tu vas plus loin, **Angie toi aussi, **elle suivit une autre ligne, je restais pas autant qu'elle en ligne droite.

**-Revenez les allumés, **rit Paul, nous nous mîmes devant lui, **le doigt sur le nez, **je le fis trop vivement.

**-Aïeuh ! **Il se moqua ainsi que les autres, je frottais mon nez.

**-C'est pas ça encore, **railla Ben, **Angie, saute à cloche pied.**

**-J'ai mes talons ! **

**-Moi aussi j'ai des talons.**

**-Non mais toi je ne te le demande même pas, **rit-il suivit des autres, je le regardais de travers, retirant le manteau de Rose au cas ou que je tombe, je me penchais en avant retirant mes chaussures, il me fallut une éternité je crois, je pouffais toute seule.

**-Angie ? **Elle retira les siennes, je regardais autour de nous trouvant un caillou, je le lançais sur une dalle.

**-Non mais, **rit Sam,**c'est quoi ses dégénérées ? **Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, je sautais à cloche pied, me penchant pour ramasser le caillou.

**-Attends Bella, **me dit Leah, elle me montra une craie, je riais bêtement, elle nous fit une marelle.

**-Ça y est , ma femme perd la tête, **elle pouffa.

**-Mais non, **dis-je,**nous nous faisons de beaux souvenirs, allez les filles jouons, on s'en fiche des passants ! **Elles pouffèrent se joignant à nous, je recommençais en riant comme une gamine,je relevais légèrement ma robe aussi sous les grognements de mon chéri, bah oui, mais plus simple pour jouer, nous passâmes toutes une par une, passant pour des folles dans la rue, pas grave, **les garçons à vous ! Mes bébés, rendez moi fière, **ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et le firent, je riais à en pleurer, rejoignant mon chéri, mon dos contre lui, Jared et Ben suivirent.

**-Paul, **dit Jared, **vas-y ! **il me regarda, je tapais dans mes mains pour l'encourager, il le fit, Jacob suivit, ainsi que Emmett et Jasper, restaient Edward et Sam, Paul poussa mon homme, je riais encore plus quand il le fit, je lui sautais dessus, il riait bêtement me soulevant, je laissais mes jambes droites, un peu de tenue, enfin la manière ont je l'embrassais elle manquait de tenue, nous arrêtant sous certaines moqueries au sujet des nerfs de mon chéri, il me reposa en souffalnt, je me remis très contente mon dos contre son torse.

**-Et là, **dit Jacob, **celui que nous attendons tous...Sam ! LE grand moment de solitude, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire.

**-Je le fais à une condition, après Bella, tu nous dis ta boulette concernant Paul.**

**-Promis, juré ! **Tous ceux qui avaient leur téléphone, les sortirent pour le filmer, il se mit à rire nerveusement, nous rîmes encore plus quand il le fit, je pense que ils vont longtemps se moquer avec ça.

**-Bien, Bella, **me dit-il, **avant rentrons.**

**-Je vais vous donner le dessert aussi, **dit Leah, nous rentrâmes tous, elle envoya Angela se nettoyer les pieds, je la suivis, nous remîmes nos chaussures en riant retournant à table, je stressais, nous nous rassîmes, j'allais sur mon chéri, Paul face à moi, tout les regards braqués sur moi.

**-Paul...**

**-Bella...**

**-Paul...**il ne suivit pas, se rapprochant de la table, encore une fois plusieurs téléphones étaient sortis, **Paul, je t'aime bien...**

**-C'est bien, ta boulette c'est quoi ? **

**-Et bien, comment dire, tu ne vas pas apprécier, tu vas m'en vouloir et tu auras raison ! Parce que j'ai foiré, vraiment foiré et j'en suis désolé, **il soupira.

**-Bella, tu ne vas pas mettre une heure pour me dire ce que tu as fait, **je grimaçais, **ça concerne quoi ? **

**-Toi, sans être toi...Peter, **chuchotais-je à peine audible, il se raidit,** tu as entendu ? **Il me lança un regard noir, **truc d'indien c'est ça ? Est-ce que ça s'apprend ? **Mon chéri étouffa son rire contre mon épaule.

**-Enchaine, **me dit-il froidement, j'avalais difficilement, **qu'est-ce que Peter à fait ? **

**-Bein...c'est de sa faute à l'autre, elle s'impatiente, alors des fois elle divague.**

**-Bella, t'es trop longue !**

**-Mais toi aussi, **râlais-je, **toujours pas de photos...**

**-Ne retournes pas la situation.**

**-Je ne retournes pas la situation, au fait elle fait des gâteries aux lycée tellement elle désespère de te voir, elle te trompe ! **

**-Mais quel déception, **railla-t-il,** Bella tu sais je ne suis pas patient, vraiment pas, **je grimaçais, **je compte jusqu'à 3, si tu ne dis rien, je demande aux autres et crois moi, je vais encore plus mal le prendre, 1...2...**

**-Tu vas lui casser les pattes arrières ! **Criais-je paniquée limite à bout de souffle, il y eut un gros silence, il me fixa, me faisant signe de développer, **j'ai eu le téléphone Peter entre les mains, j'envoyais des messages et de fil en aiguille, ça a dévié, elle m'a, t'a provoquée...**

**-Elle c'est tripotée aussi, **ajouta Emmett, je le regardais de travers.

**-Tu es censé la détruire quand vous allez vous voir, **dit Ben, je grognais.

**-Autant qu'il sache tout maintenant, **dit Rose, elle sortit le téléphone, se levant pour le donner à Paul.

**-Rose ! Ne fais pas ça, il va vouloir me tuer.**

**-Non, **me dit-il, **je ne vais pas vouloir, je vais vraiment le faire, **je me raidis, il regarda les messages, se crispant de plus en plus, il posa le téléphone, **Bella, samedi, tu passes ton après-midi avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? **J'approuvais, **bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasses vivre un enfer, tu vas arranger ça, je te laisse demain midi, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux...**

**-Appel la, **dis-je, il se mit à rire nerveusement, **non parce que les messages elle ne comprend pas, si elle entend ta voix et puis tu es Peter, Peter a le droit de parler, les filles ont essayés d'arranger mais elle ne comprend pas.**

**-Vrai ! **Dit Alice, **et nous risquons de la perdre, elle pourrait se lasser.**

**-Tu crois que ça va me déranger ? **

**-Non mais c'est notre pièce centrale pour nous venger, si nous perdons Peter, elle ne va pas morfler...**Il regarda Edward quelques secondes, il soupira.

**-Pas un bruit, pas un rire, pas un chuchotement, **je le regardais avec un grand sourire, **tu me le paieras quand même Bella, **je cessais de sourire, **putain je lui dis quoi à cet idiote ? **

**-Idiote, n'est pas le bon terme, **dit Leah moqueuse.

**-Tu t'en fiches, **dit Emily, **parle rapidement, laisse la te poser des questions et soit évasif.**

**-Et si elle te provoque, dévie, **dit Kim, **le haut parleur devient une obligation aussi, **ils se rapprochèrent tous, je me penchais sur la table.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée, **chuchotais-je en tapotant sa main, il me fixa, il mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour nous dire de nous taire.

**-Que chaque mecs se prépare à étouffer sa copine, **dit-il, Edward rapprocha sa main de ma bouche, je posais mes mains dessus, il se leva, revenant avec des bières, il en ouvrit une, but et appuya sur la touche appel, j'en avais mal au ventre, les sonneries passèrent, jusqu'à...

**-Peter ? **

**-Qui d'autre ? **Demanda-t-il froidement, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de Emily ,nous nous retînmes tous de rire, **bien sur que c'est moi**, dit-il plus doucement.

**-Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre, **Rose lui mit un léger coup de coude, il grimaça.

**-Oui moi aussi, **il nous regarda demandant de l'aide, Kim se leva, elle lui souffla quelque chose, **comment vas-tu ? **

**-Bien, tout va très bien, **elle pouffa, il grimaça, j'échappais un très léger rire, ils grognèrent, Edward me fit me retourner, me mettant à califourchon sur lui, sa main devant ma bouche me faisant signe de me taire, j'approuvais me tournais pour le voir, mon chéri fit plus simple, il tourna la chaise pour que nous puissions voir Paul, **tu es où ? **

**-Sur Seattle.**

**-Oh, nous ne pourrions pas nous voir ? **Il mima un juron, les filles l'aidèrent écrivant sur la nappe en papier.

**-Pas cette fois, je suis désolé, je repars dans quelques heures, bientôt.**

**-Tant pis, quand est-ce que je vais enfin te voir en photo ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, **je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

**-Je peux t'en envoyer une maintenant si tu veux, je te rappel d'ici deux minutes.**

**-Oh oui ! **J'étouffais mon rire contre son épaule, je ne fus pas la seule.

**-A tout à l'heure**,

**-Et...** il raccrocha.

**-Nooonnnn ! **Cria Rose, **tu lui as raccroché au nez ! **Je partis dans un fou rire avec les autres dont Edward.

**-J'avais finis de lui parler !**

**-Pas elle ! **

**-Mais j'allais pas jouer à ''toi d'abord'', ''non toi'', j'ai autre chose à faire, c'est bon,elle va se remettre.**

**-Tu n'es pas Paul, **dit Kim, **tu es Peter, tu es censé être amoureux d'elle.**

**-Autant demander à un aveugle de voir, **je riais m'arrêtant sous son regard noir, je posais ma tête contre l'épaule de mon chéri, regardant le mur, mes mains sur ses bras, il serra ma taille, caressant mes cheveux, je soupirais faiblement de bien-être, il sourit contre mon épaule.

**-Paul, **lui dit-il, **ne pense pas à Jessica, fais comme si c'était une autre, imagine toi ce que tu veux mais pas elle, tu n'y arrivera pas sinon, **je levais mon pouce, Edward me le rangea rapidement, entremêlant nos mains.

**-Ok, mais j'arrête pas de voir sa tête, du moins ce qu'elle a fait, toutes ses provocations de merde, j'ai envie de la cogner, pas de la séduire.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ça lui déplairait, **dit Rose.

**-Façon de parler, je sais que tu es là sinon, **elle pouffa, **bon faut la faire cette photo.**

J'entendis des chaises être poussées, je me redressais, elles le recoiffèrent , le mettant sur un fond neutre, ils firent plusieurs photos, je tournais mon visage vers mon chéri qui me regardait, je l'embrassais doucement, le temps qu'ils terminent, mes mains sur ses joues, les siennes sur ma taille, je posais mon front contre le sien, remontant mes mains dans ses cheveux, les glissant jusqu'à sa nuque, je souriais bêtement, j'embrassais longuement son front en fermant les yeux, me redressant pour le surplomber et poser sa tête sous mon cou, je tournais mon visage vers les filles et Paul, ils revinrent s'assoir, Edward tourna sa tête vers eux, il nous fit un petit sourire.

**-Bien, j'envoie la photo, **dit Rose,Leah ramena des tartes aux pommes, aux fraises.

**-Tu veux quoi ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Toi, **je pouffais, **tu as vu en un mot j'ai fait bien plus niais que jamais, **je partis dans un fou rire.

**-De mieux en mieux, ça va être dur pour moi de rivaliser.**

**-N'essaie pas, **rit-il, **et pour le dessert, comme tu veux, **je pris à la pomme, la mettant dans une assiette, attrapant une cuillère, je lui donnais à manger.

**-Non mais, **dit Jared, **vous nous faites la totale vous deux, **nous rîmes nerveusement, les autres pouffèrent, **bisou, câlin, je te donnes à manger, vous êtes un film à l'eau de rose à vous deux ! **

**-Mais laisse les tranquille ! **Rit Embry.

**-Oh toi et les autres vous pouvez vous rincer l'œil au passage, **je passais au cramoisie.

**-Non maman, **dit Quil, **nous ne nous rinçons rien du tout.**

**-Maman ? **Demanda Jared.

**-Bah nous sommes ses bébés, **dit Seth.

**-Maman va apprécier, **lui dit Leah moqueuse.

**-C'est une façon de parler.**

**-Petit frère, je plaisante...**

**-Je sais, tout ça pour dire que nous ne matons pas.**

**-N'écoutez pas Jared je vous l'ai dit, tu veux que je te donnes à manger ? **Lui demanda Kim.

**-Oh bah allons-y ! **elle pouffa allant le rejoindre, lui donnant à manger.

**-Alors tu vois qu'ils ont raison ! **

**-Non mais je me moque surtout, Bella c'est trop facile de la gêner, dés que je le peux, je recommences ok ? **Il me fit un petit sourire, j'approuvais en pouffant, me remettant dans ma tarte, je mangeais à mon tour, nous finîmes, Paul revint avec des bières, nous en prîmes tous.

**-Bon, on y retournes ! **Dit Paul blasé, il prit une grande inspiration et rappela.

**-Peter, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas rappeler !**

**-Non, plus de batterie, c'est pour ça que ça à coupé tout à l'heure, je ne me serai pas permis de te raccrocher au nez, **je haussais les sourcils, **tu as reçu la photo ? **Mon chéri embrassa ma mâchoire.

**-Oui, **pouffa-t-elle, **tu n'en as pas de ton torse ? **

**-T'es jamais contente toi ! **Edward mit sa main devant ma bouche, je me contenais difficilement.

**-Non, j'en veux toujours plus, **au moins ça nous calmait tous**, je ne suis jamais rassasiée,** Paul avait bloqué, nous avions tous bloqué, il posa le téléphone sur la table, **Peter ? **

**-Je t'écoutes, vas-y développes ! **Il se leva allant au bar, nous le regardions tous, il ouvrit le petit frigo.

**-Je dis juste que je sais que tu as très envie de me voir, **il étouffa un rire dans le frigo, revenant les mains pleines, pour se faire un sandwiche.

**-Tu en as tout autant envie, bref comment tu vas sinon ?**

**-Tout va très bien, **pouffa-t-elle, **tu es vraiment mignon en tout cas, **nous le regardions moqueur, il grimaça, **quand est-ce que nous allons enfin nous voir, parce que avec nos messages de l'autre soir j'ai plein de choses que je voudrais te faire, **je me crispais, Edward étouffa son rire ainsi que les autres, Paul si il avait pu me tuer en un regard il l'aurait fait.

**-Quels messages ? **

**-Ceux ou tu m'as dit ce que tu avais envie de me faire, d'ailleurs tu peux jouer avec moi, comme je t'entends et...**il raccrocha, sous les cris hystériques des filles, il tapa son poing sur la table les calmant d'un coup, je grimaçais.

**-Bella, **me dit-il sèchement, **comment je fais moi maintenant ? **

**-Dis que tu étais bourré ? **Je criais comme une conne quand le téléphone sonna, les autres se moquèrent.

**-Paul, **lui dit Edward en riant, **décroche et abrège, **ils se turent tous, il décrocha.

**-Peter ! **

**-Problème de batterie, pour les messages j'avais bus...**

**-Ah et tu regrette ? **

**-Tu n'es pas un morceau de viande, **elle soupira niaisement, je mis ma main devant ma bouche, **tu..tu es bien plus, par contre je te rappellerai, je ne voudrai pas que ça coupe encore.**

**-Demain ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, je pourrais surement des messages...**

**-Coquin ? **Je ravalais mon rire.

**-Tu aimes tant que ça se genre de messages ? **

**-C'est le sexe que j'aime, **nous fixions tous le téléphone, Jacob lui fit signe de poursuivre, il grogna faiblement.

**-Avant que tu continues...le jour ou nous nous verrons, il serait mieux de commencer par un restaurant ou autre avant d'aller plus loin, je t'inviterai bien sur, est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu aimerai avoir ? **

**-Tu..tu veux me faire des cadeaux ? **

**-Tu n'en veux pas ? **

**-Bien sur que si ! **Je soupirais agacée, **c'est normal qu'une fille ait des cadeaux, toutes les filles en veulent, ce sont des hypocrites celle qui disent le contraire, **je fis un doigt au téléphone, les filles suivirent, les garçons étouffèrent leur rire.

**-Et tu voudrai quoi ? **

**-Tu connais mes goûts, je suis une princesse, je mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.**

**-C'est pas un peu prétentieux ? **

**-Non,je sais ce que je veux et toi, tu me veux donc prouve le.**

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs ? **

**-Oh non, ça ne risques pas, **j'écrivais un gros menteuse sur la table,** mais ne tardes pas, j'ai de grosses envies que tu vas devoir comblée, **il ferma les yeux et baissa sa tête blasé, il allait vraiment me détester, il se reprit.

**-Disons dans 2 semaines pour nous voir, **nous le regardions tous étonnés, **je ne serai là que quelques heures, je t'emmènerai dîner je reviendrai si notre soirée se passe bien, ensuite nous passerons à autre chose.**

**-Dans 2 semaines ? Parfait...**

**-Bien, je vais te laisser, **il prit ma poupée, enfonçant une aiguille dans la tête, Edward eut un bon réflexe avec sa main, **je te dis à bientôt.**

**-A bientôt Peter, **il attendit avant de raccrocher, plantant encore l'aiguille en raccrochant.

**-Dans 2 semaines ? **Demanda Rose, **tu vas l'emmener manger dans 2 semaines ? **

**-J'ai envie de jouer, il est temps qu'elle se fasse recadrer, va falloir m'apprendre à être galant.**

**-Mais tu l'es déjà, **dis-je, ils me regardèrent tous, **je te l'avais dit une fois devant la brasserie,**lui, Jacob et Edward partirent dans un fou rire.

**-Non, ça c'était pour me moquer de ton mec, **rit-il, je fronçais les sourcils, **Eddy, le mauvais Eddy c'était sous mes conseils, je suis comme ça...**

**-Ok, mais tu m'as retiré ma veste en arrivant aux filles aussi.**

**-Oui mais toi et les autres c'est pas pareil, je ne vais pas faire ça avec elle, pour toi j'ai du respect, pour elle non, **je le regardais niaisement**, **je me penchais sur la table pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, **j'ai dis quoi ? **

**-Oh tellement, **dit Jacob, **pour ton rendez-vous imagine toi en face d'une des filles ici présente.**

**-Non, elle va prendre la confiance l'autre sinon, va falloir que je m'entraines, **il mangea tranquillement son sandwiche, **Bella...**

**-Paul ? **Demandais-je pas franchement rassurée, il parla dans son dialecte tout en me fixant, les Quileute rirent, faisant passer la Téquila et tout ce qu'il fallait, il la posa entre nous.

**-Petit tête à tête, **me dit-il un sourire en coin, il me tendit la fin de son sandwiche, **ça épongera un peu, mange je t'attends, ma grande, cette fois elle ne va pas se relever.**

**-Laisse moi prendre sa place.**

**-Une autre fois ma grande mais ta Bella doit payer, **je grimaçais, **tu te dépêches ? **Je finissais son sandwiche, il nous remplit nos verres, mettant le dé devant moi, je me levais me mettant face à lui, restant sur mon chéri pour le moment, je lançais le dé tombant sur 2, **tu aurai pu faire mieux, **j'avançais les deux verres les buvant rapidement en grimaçant, je me crispais, il lança le dé faisant 4, il les but, **je ne penses pas que tu vas jouer longtemps.**

**-Je ne penses pas que tu saches à qui tu as à faire, **les autres sifflèrent, je tournais le dé le mettant sur 6, lui faisant un sourire en coin, je me servis dans un grand silence, faisant assoir mon chéri prés de moi, j'enchainais les verres terminant par le citron, prenant appui sur le dossier de ma chaise,jetant le reste de citron dans un assiette,**alors tu veux toujours jouer ? **Il siffla nerveusement regardant autour de lui, **c'est par ici que ça se passe chaton.**

**-Oh ce magnifique coup de pression ! **Rit Sam suivit des autres, je restais concentrée, le peu que je pouvais, j'allais pas faire la maline encore longtemps, **Jake dis moi que tu l'as filmé ! **

**-C'est fait, ne t'en fais pas, waw, je suis fan de cette fille, Paul, alors ? **

**-Alors...je joues, **il se servit 6 verres, me regardant pendant qu'il les buvait.

**-Ça devient hot, **souffla Rose, je la regardais un sourire en coin, **que tu dire ma Bella ? Les bébés ont raison, de plus en plus sexy, Eddy ? **

**-Eddy pense à l'après, **dit-il.

**-Oh bah ta chérie, **dis-je, **va juste finir à 4 pattes mais ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, **il me fixa sans sourire, je fronçais les sourcils, regardais les autres qui se retenaient de rire, **quoi ? **

**-Je ne dirai rien, **dit Jake en mimant coudre sa bouche, **rien du tout, on va se contenter de penser très fort, **je haussais les épaules ne cherchant pas plus loin.

**-Non mais, **dit Jared, **elle est sérieuse en faisant celle qui ne comprend pas ? **Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Quileute approuvèrent en soupirant.

**-Ma grande tu me remercieras à l'occasion, **mon chéri échappa un rire nerveux, regardant rapidement ailleurs, **une tueuse cette fille, une tueuse, ma belle on continue ? **Je rougis légèrement, **arrête avant que ton homme s'en rende compte, **je pouffais, **arrête ! **Me souffla-t-il, **joues ça vaut mieux, **je jetais le dé commençant à sérieusement manquer de coordination, certains se moquèrent, je tombais sur un 2**, après je le fais encore une fois et nous arrêterons là.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que quand l'alcool va faire son effet tu vas vraiment comprendre et je veux bien jouer mais pas que tu sois malade...Leah, tu peux préparer la mixture ? **

**-Pour toi aussi ? **

**-Avec plaisir merci.**

**-C'est quoi cet histoire de mixture ? **Demandais-je, il me montra mes verres, je les bus, il but les 5, je pris un citron et un couteau, me les faisant rapidement retirer par mon chéri, **mais je veux manger du citron ! **

**-D'accord mais tu ne touches plus de couteau, je le fais, en quartier ? **Je partis dans un fou rire, repensant à la pomme et Esmée, **bébé, aucun commentaire.**

**-Non surtout pas, chuttt !** dis-je en mettant mon doigt devant la bouche en pouffant, ils rirent moqueurs, je retirais mes chaussures, pris un quartier, rejoignant mes bébés sur la banquette en bout de table, **mes petits amours faîtes place, **ils se poussèrent, je me mis entre Quil et Embry, je mangeais rapidement mon citron, mettant leur bras sur mes épaules,je tapotais la cuisse de Seth pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent délaissé, **mes bébés, parlons de projets pour demain, des idées ? **

**-Nous serons mercredi, **dit Quil, **tu veux que nous intervenions dans les vestiaires ? **

**-Hum...non, elle va peut-être s'en douter, sergent Jasper, sa roue tu attends quoi ? **

**-Demain chef.**

**-Tu te laisses aller en ce moment,tu m'avais dit lundi que tu le ferai, **dis-je déçue, **bref, il faut songer à Halloween aussi, c'est dimanche prochain, Emmy ? **

**-Emmett !**

**-Sergent...ton remake il en est où ? **Je me penchais pour prendre du pain.

**-Je vais faire des répétitions ce week-end, Jake va m'aider.**

**-Ouaip, tu vas voir il va la faire angoisser.**

**-Chouette, bon demain ? **

**-Belly, nous pouvons jouer avec la graisse, en mettre, sur son casier, ses serrures, ses poignets de porte.**

**-Angie, Angie, Angie, **elle pouffa, **viens donc nous rejoindre dans notre cellule de crise, **elle se leva en riant, mes bébés se décalèrent, elle s'assit prés de moi,**mon Angie, tu passes Caporal ! **Elle tapa dans ses mains, me faisant un gros bisou sur la joue, je pouffais, **c'est mérité.**

**-Attends, **dit Jasper, **elle est au-dessus de nous ? **J'arrêtais de rire.

**-Non, **dit Angela, **je ne vous commanderai pas...**

**-Pourquoi ? **Demandais-je.

**-C'est ton jeu, je serai ta consultante si tu veux, nous élaborons plein de projet, **elle se rapprocha de mon oreille pour chuchoter, **j'ai bien quelques idées mais attendons d'être vraiment seules pour en discuter, il faut que nous retournions au magasin, **j'approuvais grandement,me tournant vers elle.

**-La corde ? **Chuchotais-je.

**-Oui, la corde, d'autres choses aussi, demain...attends, viens avec moi, **elle nous fit lever, prenant ma main et nous mettant dans un coin, **nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, **je riais comme une conne, **Belly ! Demain nous..**nous fûmes séparées par nos chéris, son torse contre mon dos, il me souleva m'éloignant, **non attendez ! **

**-Nous parlions ! **Criais-je, je tendis ma main, elle l'attrapa, nous poussant l'une vers l'autre, nos copains soupiraient blasés, les autres riaient, nos mains se crispèrent, **Angie ! **

**-Belly !**

**-Putain, **dit Ben,**vous êtes fatigantes ! **Ils reculèrent, nous soupirâmes vaincues.

**-Non mais c'est quoi leur problème ? **Rit Jacob.

**-Elles ont des idées de merde, **rit Emmett, **le genre d'idée qui n'apportent que des problèmes, genre comme hier ou elles vont voir le mec qui était partis se faire l'autre.**

**-Non, faux ! **Dis-je, **nous voulions juste en savoir plus ! Et vous serez bien content quand elle morflera ! **

**-Ouais, **dit Angie, nous la regardions tous attendant la suite, **non, rien de plus, juste ouuuuaiissss,** je partis dans un fou rire, nous rîmes tous, le problème c'est que j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, elle non plus, je manquais d'air.

**-Sans vouloir vous alarmer, **rit Emily, **vos copines vont finir par s'étouffer, Bella, Angela, faut vous reprendre.**

**-Oauisss, **dîmes en même temps en riant, Edward me souleva à nouveau, je ne tenais plus vraiment sur mes jambes, il nous fit à nouveau assoir, je posais mon bras et ma tête sur la table pour rire tranquillement, Angie à l'opposé de moi, riant encore.

-**C'est le rire con ça, **dit Alice, **jumeau, tu vas t'amuser ce soir ! **

**-Mais ne t'en fais pas, **dis-je en me redressant, **ton jumeau va me...**je ne pus terminer ma phrase, il avait mit sa main devant ma bouche, je riais à nouveau.

**-Mais non, **dit Kim, **laisse la s'exprimer ! **

**-Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser ce plaisir, **il se crispa quand je lui léchais à peine sa paume, je riais contente de mon truc, **vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une mixture ? **Demanda-t-il nerveux, **Leah s'il te plait...**je reposais mon dos contre lui, le faisant reculer, son bras sur ma taille **bébé, **chuchota-t-il, **ne déconne pas, **je secouais la tête négativement en pouffant, **je peux retirer ma main ? **J'approuvais, il la retira inquiet, je ne prononçais pas un mot, tous les autres attendaient.

**-A pas le droit de parler...**ils soupirèrent tous, **vous êtes déçus ? **Je me redressais.

**-Un peu, **dit Paul, **nous on rigolaient bien, **je pouffais, **si toi non, Angie ? **Ben râla.

**-Que veux-tu savoir beau bébé ? **

**-Angie, **lui dit Ben, **un mot, un seul...**

**-Et quoi ? **

**-Ne cherche pas plus loin, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, **elle grimaça.

**-Désolé PAUL,**nous rîmes bêtement,** je ne te dirai rien, **dit Angela, **Leah tu crois que je peux boire ton truc aussi ? **

**-Ne t'en fais pas, **dit-elle derrière son bar, **c'était déjà prévu, Kim tu y passes aussi, **elle grimaça, **tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Je ne suis pas bourrée.**

**-Moi non plus, **dis-je, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, **non mais regardez je me suis calmée.**

**-Tes yeux parlent pour toi, **railla Sam, je tentais de me regarder dans une petite cuillère, la rapprochant de plus en plus.

**-Vois pas.**

**-Ah bon ? **Railla Jacob.

**-Bah non...**je remis mes chaussures, **vais voir ça, je reviens, **je me levais waw, ça tourne un peu quand même, Edward me suivit.

**-Hum, hum...**je me tournais vers la table, **de retour dans 5 minutes, **se moqua Jacob encore.

**-Nous n'allons rien faire, **dis-je, ils échappèrent des rires.

**-Bella dit vrai, **dit Edward sérieusement,** je l'aides rien de plus,** ils nous firent des sourires en coin, **non mais nous sommes sérieux.**

**-Mais laissez les parler, allez-y...**nous dit Leah.

Je laissais Edward m'aider à rentrer dans les toilettes nous laissâmes même la porte ouverte, il m'emmena au lavabo, me tint mes cheveux pendant que je passais un peu d'eau froide sur mon visage, je me redressais et me regardais, je grimaçais.

**-Ah oui, il sont rouges, c'est moche.**

**-Ça va passer, tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as bues, **je pouffais nerveusement, me tournant, je laissais mes mains en appui sur le lavabo pour m'aider, **tu sens la Téquila à plein nez aussi, **dit-il moqueur, je pinçais mes lèvres, **je ne dis pas ça pour que tu fasses ça, **il passa son doigt dessus, j'arrêtais de les pincer, il passa son bras sur ma taille pour me soutenir, je crispais mes mains quand il se colla contre moi, j'échappais un léger gémissement contre ses lèvres, nous commençâmes à nous embrasser, posant de légers baisers contre la bouche de l'autre, les appuyant de plus en plus, son envie de plus en plus présente,**c'est sans fin, **soupira-t-il, je pouffais me reprenant.

**-Tu crois que cette nuit nous allons dormir plus de 3 heures ? **Nous rîmes nerveux.

**-Je ne sais même pas comment nous faisons pour être encore debout, **je riais bêtement avec lui, passant mes bras sur ses épaules.

**-Nous avons la meilleure des motivations...**

**-Je suis bien de cet avis, allons rejoindre les autres, il y a des mineurs, **je riais comme une idiote.

**-J'avais oubliée, j'ai du mal à me concentrer faut croire, tu n'aides pas non plus.**

**-Je ne cherche pas à t'aider, pas complètement,je crois que tu as quelque chose à boire, **je grimaçais, **si c'est l'odeur que je sens, je te plaints, **nous nous séparâmes, sortant des toilettes, je grimaçais devant les mines déconfites de Paul, Angela et Kim, j'avais une tasse qui m'attendait aussi, l'odeur, comment la décrire ?

**-Ça sent un peu la mer...**

**-Bella tais toi ! **Râla Kim, **c'est assez éprouvant comme ça, **je m'assis en riant nerveusement.

**-Ça en a la couleur aussi, **dis-je en me penchant, certains rirent, mes compagnons d'infortune me lancèrent des regards noirs, **Leah qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? **

**-Je ne te dirai rien, juste que ce ne sont que des plantes et que en peu de temps tu n'aura plus aucun gramme d'alcool dans le sang, **je haussais les sourcils, regardant à nouveau ma tasse.

**-Truc d'indien, **me souffla Paul, je partis dans un fou rire en regardant ma tasse sans trop savoir pourquoi, je soupirais pour me reprendre, riant à nouveau, je crois que c'est les nerfs, **nous la perdons...**

**-Non suis là, j'arrive pas à détourner mon regard en fait, il y a un petit truc qui flotte c'est quoi ? **

**-Un reste de plante, **soupira Leah.

**-Il faut que j' attendes que ça refroidisse ? **

**-Sauf si tu veux te brûler...**

**-Leahhhh, ça me fait peur ton truc, **je pense qu'ils se moquent de moi, **parler me détends.**

**-Bella, regarde moi, **je la regardais, elle me fit un sourire moqueur, **je ne vais pas t'empoisonner...**

**-Ah bon ? **Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

**-Non, fais moi confiance...**

**-J'ai une question, est-ce que ça à le goût de l'odeur du goût ? Enfin est-ce que le goût et le même que l'odeur, ou sa diffère, tu sais comme ce truc...non attends, **je regardais le plafond pour réfléchir.

**-Ne suivez pas son regard, **dit Edward, **elle réfléchit, **ils pouffèrent.

-**Ma question...est-ce que je vais avoir l'impression de boire de la mer...**Paul tapa du poing me faisant sursauter, il me lança un regard noir, sous les rires des autres.

-**Bella, tais toi et bois !**

**-Toi d'abord ! **Il grimaça, **Angie, Kim ? **Elles secouèrent négativement la tête, **mes sergents ! **

**-Tes bébés, **dit Emmett, mes bébés se firent tout petits, **niveau boisson dégueulasse nous avons eu notre compte et nous n'avons pas bu autant que...**

**-Oh la ferme, **soupirais-je, les autres rirent, **Jasper, tu vas encore me décevoir ? **

**-Je peux goûter si tu veux, **je lui fis un grand sourire, il se leva non sans un ''lèche cul'' de certains, il se mit devant moi et prit ma tasse, **je goûte seulement.**

**-Tu es mon héros ! **Pouffais-je, il me fit un grand sourire, **Emmett, au fait, vendredi soir, nous avons un pari à régler, les filles jeudi shopping.**

**-Le lèche-cul en attendant il va pas se déguiser en transe hein le frangin ? **Il lui fit un doigt, les filles tapèrent dans leur mains, les autres se moquaient.

**-J'adore ma semaine ! **Riais-je.

**-On se demande pourquoi, **souffla Emmett.

**-Et nous avons un vainqueur, **dis-je mauvaise en le regardant, **tu viens de gagner une perruque et des vêtements à paillettes ! **

**-Je ne les mettrai pas ! **

**-Mais ce n'est pas une supposition, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, le jeu c'était tout ce que veut l'autre, tu as perdu, tu assumes et tu te gardes tes réflexions.**

**-Mais tu pars trop loin...**

**-Et une épilation une ! **Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de rire, **vas-y fais moi rajouter des choses, **je me repris un autre quartier de citron, **ou je peux presser un citron devant tes yeux, hé !**criais-je, **je vais le faire à l'autre ! **Je riais comme une conne, Leah chuchota quelque chose à Jasper en riant, il approuva, je me calmais en le voyant prendre une gorgée, il se fit pensif et haussa les épaules.

**-Un goût de terre chef, c'est buvable.**

**-Merci mon sergent, **je lui pris la buvant d'une traite, en effet un goût de terre, rien de dramatique, les autres suivirent, je bloquais sur l'arrière-gout, Leah et les autres partirent dans un fou rire, **chéri, la dame de Mr cœlioscopie, **Jacob grogna sous les moqueries, **elle...**j'arrêtais de parler, ça se trouve je sens la merde quand je parle, je mis ma main devant ma bouche me poussant de lui, Angie et les autres devaient avoir la même pensée que moi, je me levais, oui, Emmett rit comme un porc, c'est pas le seul, Kim, Angie et Paul suivirent, nous partîmes dans les toilettes nos mains sur la bouche, **nous faisons quoi ? **

**-Allez à l'épicerie acheter du dentifrice et des brosses à dent, **dit Paul, nous approuvâmes, retournant dans la salle, ils riaient bien, je pinçais mes lèvres, les autres aussi, nous mîmes nos vestes, leur faisant signe que nous allions revenir.

Nous traversâmes la route en se dépêchant, entrant dans la première épicerie, nous prenant nos brosses à dent et dentifrice, je rajoutais une bouteille d'eau, Paul paya pour nous, j'aurai aimé riposter mais ça incluait parler, nous hochâmes la tête pour le remercier, nous étions à nouveau sur le trottoir, je m'arrêtais ouvrant ma brosse à dent, j'ouvrais la bouteille la mouillait et mis du dentifrice dessus avant de la mettre dans la bouche, ils me regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire, s'arrêtèrent et firent pareil en se dépêchant, nous rîmes comme quatre idiots brosses à dent dans ma bouche sous les regards des passants, nous retournâmes à la brasserie en se brossant les dents, faisant régner un silence de plomb, nous retirâmes nos vestes et allions aux toilettes, bien sur nous fîmes retourner Paul pour cracher, ça dura un moment, parce que nous fîmes un deuxième lavage.

**-D'habitude vous faîtes comment ? **demandais-je.

**-Chewing-gum, **dit Kim, **mais nous avons oublié, je me sens mieux en tout cas !**

**-Je peux à nouveau faire des bisous à mon chéri ! **Dit Angie.

**-Allons faire des bisous ! **Dit Kim, nous regardions toutes Paul, **il nous faut un testeur, **il nous fit les gros yeux, **non pas sur la bouche, **il souffla soulagé, **non mais vas-y dis le que ça serait une insulte aussi ! **

**-Mais non, je ne dis pas ça pour ça.**

**-Bella, Angela, sortons il ne mérite pas nos bisous, **nous la suivîmes.

**-Les filles revenez ! Embrassez-moi ! **Tous nous regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, **ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, c'est elles qui voulaient ! Nous voulions juste vérifier, putain pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quoi que je dises ça ne le fais pas ? **

**-Parce que c'est le cas, **dit Sam.

**-Les filles expliquez leur ! **Nous nous mîmes dos aux autres, bras croisés en le fixant sans sourire, **me faîtes pas ça, ils vont tous se faire des films, je vous embrasse ou vous voulez !**nous passâmes au cramoisie avec Angie, Kim recula, **putain soyez pas connes.**

**-Parle plus fort Paul, on n'entends pas, **dit Edward, je me retournais toujours rouge, il fronça les sourcils, **chérie ? **

**-Il...il veut nous embrasser ou on le veut, **ils bloquèrent tous, je regardais Paul, se cogner la tête blasé contre la porte, Edward, Jared et Ben vinrent nous chercher.

**-Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, **dit Paul toujours blasé, **vous avez les idées mal placées les filles.**

**-''Je vous embrasse ou vous voulez'', **Dit Kim, **excuse nous mais il y a de quoi avoir des doutes, tu es en manque? **Il se mit à rire nerveusement, nos copains nous firent nous assoir sur eux, Paul se rassit, nous le regardions tous.

**-Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, **dit-il, **les mecs, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendus.**

**-Tu pensais à où ? **Demanda Angie curieuse, je pouffais nerveusement.

**-Et toi ? **Elle rougit à nouveau, Ben la regarda de travers.

**-Mon Ben, il a raison, il vaut mieux rentrer.**

**-Je crois aussi, pas sur que je fasse le mur ce soir.**

**-Mais si, nous en sommes à la numéro 12 ! **nous les regardions tous, Ben pencha sa tête sur le côté.

**-Je ferai la gueule demain, **Angie tapa dans ses mains, s'arrêtant en voyant que nous la regardions tous, **c'était censé être une conversation privée.**

**-La numéro 12, **dit Rose, **ça concerne quoi ? Sexe ? **Ils la fixèrent avec une expression indéchiffrable, **fille de pasteur réponds !** Angie pouffa une seconde, **Ben ! **

**-Ben n'a rien à dire, Ben se contente de penser, Angie, je te ramène ! **

**-C'est laquelle ? **Demanda Alice, ils ne répondirent rien, se levèrent, allant embrasser et remercier tout le monde, elle me fit un sourire en coin avant de me faire un bisou, je pouffais, **Bella tu connais ? **

**-Connais quoi ? **Ils soupirèrent, **me copine m'a juste souris, je n'en sais pas plus, à demain mon Angie ! **

**-A demain ma Belly, tu viens me chercher ? **

**-Oui, oui ! **

**-JE vous emmènerai, **dit Edward.

**-Comme tu veux, **lui dit Angie avec un grand sourire, **c'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas cours ensemble, **nous pouffâmes, ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de partir.

Emmett se leva, attirant toute l'attention sur lui, il compta sur ses doigts, Angie et Ben revinrent penaud.

**-Nous n'avons pas notre voiture, **souffla Ben, nous rîmes moqueur.

**-Ça fait vraiment très con, **rit Angie, nous ne pûmes qu'approuver en riant.

Nous finîmes par tous partir, il était presque 1 heure du matin, autant dire que le réveil allait être difficile demain, le cours de sport aussi, Edward déposa Ben puis Angie, ils se retrouvaient dans 1 heure.

Je m'allongeais, le mettant sur moi, ma robe remontée, ses mains prés de mon visage, je caressais son dos.

**-Nous sommes passés pour des niais ce soir**, dis-je en souriant.

**-Plus que des niais mais nous l'assumons pleinement, **j'approuvais toujours en souriant, **Ben dit vrai, ça te va bien d'être heureuse...**

**-Non, ça nous va bien, **il me fit un sourire en coin, je remontais ma jambe la posant sur ses fesses, **je me sens bien en fait, vraiment bien, samedi ça ne te dérange pas si je passe du temps avec Paul.**

**-Non, pas le moins du monde, **il regarda mon bracelet.

**-Jacob...il est au courant, mon père lui a parlé, **il approuva, **et comme il l'a dit, si les choses avaient été différentes, nous aurions pu être de vrais frères et sœurs, alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas trop tard.**

**-Tu as donc un grand frère de plus...**

**-Oui, mais Jake c'est différent,il m'a fait mal au cœur à cause de ses parents, il fait comme moi, il se fait sa propre famille, tu sais ce qu'il a dit, **dis-je les yeux embués.

**-Dis moi...**

**-Quand nous nous sommes déclarés frères et sœurs, il a dit ''alors me voilà définitivement plus orphelin, j'ai ma petite sœur maintenant'', c'est l'une des plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dit, **je me frottais les yeux, **je suis trop émotives je crois...**

**-C'est pour ça que je t'aime, pour toutes ses choses, tu as les opposés, sensible et forte à la fois, belle à en mourir et pourtant tu doutes, **je rougis violemment, **tu aimes de la plus belle des façons, tu m'aimes, tu n'imagines pas comment je chéris le jour ou j'ai croisé ton regard, parce que ce jour il aura changé toute ma vie, la première fois ou j'ai entendu ta voix, ou j'ai enfin pu te voir, te toucher même si ce n'était qu'une poignée de main, ton odeur, la première fois ou je t'ai pris dans mes bras, ou je t'ai embrassé, non, tu m'as embrassé, **je lui fis un petit sourire, **notre premier rendez-vous, quand tu as joué du piano, encore plus quand tu la fait chez Garreth, mais surtout le soir ou enfin nous avons pu être ensemble, notre première nuit qui a suivit...**

**-Les choses se sont compliquées ensuite...**

**-Oui, après ton accident.**

**-Tu es resté.**

**-Je n'avais pas de raison de partir, je n'allais pas t'abandonner, je ne le ferai jamais mon ange, mais ça nous a rapproché aussi.**

**-Nous avons emménagé ensemble et nous avons eu toute nos nuits pour être ensemble.**

**-Oui et crois moi, tous les matins quand je me réveilles même si je suis de mauvaises humeur, je ne me lasses pas de te sentir contre moi.**

**-Je ne m'en lasses pas non plus, tous les soirs et tous les matins j'ai des câlins, tes bras autour de moi.**

**-Ça ne changera pas, nous avons des hauts et des bas, tu t'es confiée à moi pour ensuite te donner à moi, **nous resserrâmes notre étreinte, **et te faire l'amour Bella, **souffla-t-il, je frissonnais, descendant ma main sur son pantalon pour l'ouvrir, je l'empêchais de se relever, mon bas ventre c'était contracté, je descendais son boxer et son pantalon, juste ce qu'il fallait, caressant son érection, il gémit faiblement, je relevais ma robe en le fixant tout en décalant mon string, il frémit.

**-Continues de parler, **chuchotais-je, **dis moi ce que tu ressens...**je le plaçais à mon entrée, son visage soudé au mien, je gémis doucement, mes mains sur son bassin, **dis moi...**

**-J'ai envie de toi, **souffla-t-il, **j'ai envie d'être en toi, j'ai tout le temps envie d'être en toi, **je gémis moins discrètement, le poussant à peine en moi, lui aussi fut loin d'être discret, **Bella...**je le poussais sans m'arrêter, nos gémissements durant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi, je passais mes jambes sur les siennes, **laisse moi te faire l'amour, je manque de mots, je ne peux que ressentir et te faire ressentir à quel point je t'aime, **il descendit sa main la remontant sur ma hanche, s'arrêtant sur mon string, je rejoignis sa main tirant tout les deux d'un coup dessus, gémissant, faisant pareil de l'autre côté, il le jeta dans la chambre, remontant nos mains, les serrant, il commença de longs et lent mouvements, il étendit nos bras, m'embrassant, je mouvais mes lèvres au rythme de les siennes, il lâcha mes mains, descendant l'une des siennes sur le haut de ma cuisse, il releva complètement ma robe avec empressement, j'arquais mon dos pour le laisser la retirer, je descendis les miennes, baissant davantage son pantalon et son boxer, il les retira, j'ouvrais rapidement sa chemise l'enlevant, il s'occupa de retirer les lanières de mes chaussures tout en mouvant en moi, je les enlevais les entendant tomber au sol, il me fit refermer mes jambes et mes bras, nous mettant davantage sur le lit, **maintenant je peux te faire l'amour.**

Il prit appui sur son avant-bras, caressant mon corps avec sa main, jusqu'à ma cheville, je relevais mon bras éteignant la lumière, m'accrochant au dessus de lit, ses caresses de plus en plus appuyés, ses baisers dans mon cou, ma main contre sa nuque, mouvant plus rapidement, revenant sur ma bouche, sa main caressant ma cuisse, remontant sur mon sein, descendant à nouveau, passant ma jambe sur son bras, sa main sur ma fesse, je gémis plus bruyamment, je la remontais davantage, la mettant sur son épaule, nous nous embrassâmes avidement, mon autre main empoignant le dessus de lit, je posais mon autre jambe contre son épaule, il lâcha un juron, se redressant, il me fit glisser, ses mains sur mes cuisses, j'arquais mon dos, me retenant de ne pas crier de plaisir, ne les retenant pas quand il s'en prit à mon clitoris, il mit mes jambes sur ses avant-bras,ses mains sur mes hanches, je ne contrôlais plus rien, incapable de le faire, j'en avais pas envie non plus, il reposa une de mes jambes s'allongeant sur moi, allant au plus loin à chaque mouvement, ma tête bascula en arrière.

**-Edward !** Criais-je.

Il mit sa main devant ma bouche, léchant mon cou, la retirant et la glissant dans mon cou pour garder mon visage en arrière, je ne me fis pas du tout discrète, encore moins quand je vins d'un coup, il plaqua son bassin contre le mien venant à son tour et encore une fois le sentir se déverser en moi m'arracha un autre gémissement, je respirais péniblement, lui aussi toujours dans mon cou , je lâchais le dessus de lit, mettant mes mains dans son dos transpirant, remontant contre sa nuque, je la serrai tournant mon visage face au sien, il se recula, je l'embrassais en soupirant, le poussant sur le dos, nous faisant assoir, j'avais pas forcément envie de bouger mais une douche serait la bienvenue,je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander, il me fit fermer mes jambes avant de nous emmener dans la salle de bain, nous nous lavâmes avant d'aller nous coucher, nus tout les deux, moins de perte de temps au cas où, je me calais dans ses bras.

**-Dormir un peu nous ne fera pas de mal, **chuchota-t-il.

**-Non c'est sur, **dis-je à moitié endormie, **si tu as des envies cette nuit, n'hésites pas à me...**

**-Bébé, dors.**

Je m'endormis peu de temps après, persuadée d'entendre de lui un léger rire nerveux.


	4. Chapter 4 saison 2

**Et oui je sais ça faisait un moment...**

**Je vous raconte ma vie 30 secondes, ma fille a eu une gastro (bad), j'ai eu 26 ans (double bad)jeudi 3/06 si ça intéresse et pour fêter tout ça, j'ai été malade, sur les rotules et épuisée mais tout ça est passé, me revoilà ! **

**Je n'ai pu répondre à aucune review, sincérement désolée..**

**Je ne suis pas passée par Galswinthe pour la correction pour aller plus vite vu que je suis en retard, chose que je déteste, merci quand même à elle...**

**Bonne lecture !**

******_Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci, merci,merci..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Saison 2**

**Pov Bella.**

Merde, merde, merde, je suis en retard, j'avais réveillée mon homme avec mon petit cri de panique, il me restait 30 minutes si je voulais espérer être à l'heure, je courrai partout, criais quand mon petit orteil rencontra le meuble.

**-Putain de bordel de merde, **j'ai déjà lue que dire des insultes quand on se fait mal atténue la douleur, vous avez déjà essayé ? Pendant que vous testez je souffre.

**-Bébé, arrête de courir.**

**-Oh bah là je ne vais pas courir bien loin**, il étouffa son rire, je le regardais en plissant des yeux.

**-Désolé mon ange,** **nous avons le temps tu peux arrêter de stresser.**

**-Mais non, je ne suis pas entièrement habillée, nous n'avons pas mangés, j'ai pas fait mon sac !** Dis-je paniquée, j'avançais en boitant vers l'armoire pour prendre mon sac, je marmonnais, Edward me redressa me mettant face à lui.

**-Je vais faire ton sac, va te préparer,** je le fixais envieuse, **Bella...**

**-Même pas en vite fait ? **Il se mit à rire nerveusement, **au lieu de rire tu devrais faire autre chose de plus intéressant.**

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, je me déshabillais rapidement, restant contre l'armoire, il me fixa sans sourire, revenant en ouvrant son jean, il mit le préservatif et me souleva, me pénétrant d'un coup, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes, me plaquant contre l'armoire, je fermais mes jambes, l'écrasant contre moi, il manquait de douceur aussi ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, ses mains sur mes fesses, les empoignant, nous nous embrassâmes avidement, je me fis de moins en moins discrète, je me redressais, poussant son visage contre ma poitrine, mes mains dans ses cheveux, il me mordit plusieurs fois, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, je tirais sur ses cheveux, remettant son visage face au mien pour l'embrasser avec empressement jusqu'à mon orgasme, il suivit, nous crispâmes nos mains, cessant tout mouvement, essoufflés, mon cœur à la limite d'éclater, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser plusieurs baisers malgré mon manque de souffle, il répondit à chacun d'entre eux, il me fit décroiser mes chevilles, gardant une de mes jambes relevées, son autre main sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner, je descendis la mienne sur son torse, juste de la douceur, il frotta son nez contre le mien, je souris comme une bienheureuse, j'ouvrais mes yeux, rencontrant son regard, il me scruta avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

**-Est-ce que ma petite femme est disposée à aller en cours maintenant ? **Souffla-t-il.

**-Oui, je suis en de meilleure disposition, **il me fit un sourire en coin et se retira de moi.

**-Habille toi, je fais ton sac et je descend pour ton café, j'appelle Angie aussi.**

J'approuvais, il embrassa mon front, je me retournais, m'habillant au plus vite, sport, c'était très rapide, je sortis mes vêtements pour la journée, lui tendant,il rangea tout avant de fermer le sac et de descendre avec, je courrais dans la salle de bain, histoire d'être présentable, un minimum, je retournais dans la chambre, n'oubliant pas de mettre un coup de pied dans la commode, j'ai le petit orteil rancunier, je descendis, Esmée me fit un immense sourire, je pouffais nerveusement, me reprenant sous le regard en coin de mon chéri, je pris ma tasse après avoir embrassée Esmée, je m'assis, me retrouvant entre eux, un ange passa pendant un moment.

**-Vous êtes en retard de beaucoup ? **J'échappais un rire nerveux, mon homme soupira blasé, Esmée pouffa.

**-Non maman, ça va aller, Angie à eut du mal à se lever elle aussi, **je regardais Edward, **panne de réveil, elle nous demande 10 minutes, **j'approuvais, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, ma copine allait avoir plein de choses à me raconter, je me repris du café, la journée allait être longue.

**-Et votre soirée hier ? **

**-Bella nous a fait encore une fois du grand art, **je riais bêtement, **tu as manquée un grand moment, ne t'en fais pas il y a des vidéos.**

**-Je ne vais pas me priver de les regarder, **rit Esmée, **samedi vous faîtes quelque chose ? **

**-Je passe mon samedi avec Paul, **dis-je très contente.

**-Oh comment va-t-il ? **Nous pouffâmes, nous arrêtant sous les grognements de mon chéri.

**-Il va bien, **chuchotais-je, elle pouffa.

**-Si tu es prise, mon fils, une journée avec ta maman ? **

**-Avec grand plaisir, je réserves ma journée !**

**-Chouette ! Nous partirons vers 10H30, ça te va ? Bella ? **Je levais les mains.

**-Vous faîtes comme vous voulez.**

Je laissais Edward et sa mère se mettre d'accord, nous finîmes par partir, je m'excusais pour mon manque de discrétion, il se contenta d'un ''question d'habitude'', je riais bêtement, Angie nous attendait, elle nous fit de gros bisous, Edward reprit la route, nous arrivâmes avec au final quelques minutes de retard, nous allions descendre mais il nous enferma.

**-Les filles, avant, ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi ! **Nous approuvâmes, **je suis sérieux, nous commençons à vous connaître, **nous grimaçâmes, **je finirai par le savoir si vous n'êtes pas sérieuses.**

**-Mais nous avons comme but de nous venger, **dit Angie, il grogna, elle se figea, **d'accord nous ne ferons pas n'importe quoi.**

**-Bébé ? **

**-Je serai sage comme une image, parole de scout !** Angie regarda dehors tuant son rire, je l'ignorais, il me fixa en plissant des yeux, je le provoquais du regard et me mordis la lèvre.

**-Dehors, **dit-il légèrement tendu, il déverrouilla les portes, me retenant, Angie descendit.

**-Je vais me tenir pendant le cours, je peux l'ignorer même et attendre la pause pour voir si Jerry revient aujourd'hui, enfin c'est Alice et Jasper qui y vont, donc promis je l'ignore pendant mon cours.**

**-Bien, **il m'embrassa, **vas-y maintenant, **je descendis,faudrait qu'il me parle comme ça pendant que nous faisons l'amour, Angie me rejoignit,je me remis de mon égarement furtif, nous nous donnâmes la main, lui faisant un petit coucou, il partit, nous montâmes rapidement les marches.

**-Alors ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Alors, nous ne pouvons rien faire pendant le cours.**

**-Ah...il faudra attendre 15 heures et notre heure de permanence.**

**-Oui !**

**-Il a oublié ? **

**-Je ne lui ai pas dit, et Ben ? **

**-J'ai su lui faire oublier ! **Nous pouffâmes en rentrant dans le gymnase, nous laissâmes nos sacs sur les gradins, nous excusant, nous rejoignîmes les autres, Jessica avait un grand sourire niais, la chute sera douloureuse.

Nous fûmes très sage comme promis, volley, nous pûmes nous défouler comme il fallait, ce n'était pas de notre faute si certains ballons l'atteignirent, gardant toujours un œil sur nos sacs, nous allâmes nous laver, allant rejoindre les autres sur le parking, ah oui aujourd'hui jupe et jupe pas moulante ni courte, jupe ou des mains peuvent être glissées dessous en toute discrétion,maligne la Swan !

**-Tu sais Angie, je ne crois pas qu'elle verra Jerry aujourd'hui, à cause de Peter...**

**-J'y pensais, il nous faudrait trouver quelque chose pour la faire changer d'avis, **nous saluâmes tout le monde en leur faisant des bisous, restant pensive,nous nous assîmes sur le capot de Ben, je fixais Jessica, qu'est-ce qui pourrait la contrarier...

**-Je sais ! **Criais-je, **c'est simple !**

**-Bébé...**

**-Non, nous avons été sage, nous cherchons comment refaire revenir Jerry aujourd'hui, il reste 15 minutes avant la pause...**

**-Elle a un sourire trop niais pour penser à autre chose que Peter, **ils grimacèrent.

**-Mais comme j'ai dis j'ai une idée ! Suffit d'envoyer un message à Jessica,Peter recule leur restaurant, même si c'est faux, disons 2 semaines, ça va l'énerver, elle appellera peut-être Jerry et si il ne vient pas aujourd'hui il viendra demain ! **Ils me regardèrent, Rose sortit le téléphone Peter, envoyant un message, nous regardions tous discrètement la vilaine sorcière, je pouffais toute seule en ouvrant mon sac, je pris ma poupée enfonçant l'aiguille sous les rires, **vous allez voir ça marche ! **

Et oui ça marchait bien, elle regarda son portable passant du sourire à limite aux larmes, ça aurait été une amie, elle m'aurait fait de la peine, ce n'est pas le cas, donc je jubilais en parfaite sadique que je suis.

**-Reste plus qu'à la surveiller, **dit Ben, **Bella, félicitation, pas une idée inquiétante pour une fois, il y a du progrès !**

**-Merci ! **Dis-je tout sourire, **allons manger ! **Je posais mon sac de sport dans la voiture de Ben avec celui d' Angie, mon chéri me tendit mon sac, je lui fis un grand sourire, il me le rendit bien évidemment en prenant ma main, Jessica entra avant nous à la cafétéria, accrochée à son téléphone, je regardais Rose.

**-Ce n'est pas pour moi, **chantonna-t-elle, je pouffais.

**-Polly, ça sent la mission, **Alice tapa dans ses mains, **tu éviteras ce genre de réaction surtout, **elle le fusilla du regard, **je ne fais que émettre une idée, **elle le fixa sans rien dire avant de passer devant lui, un petit air hautain, **poupette...**nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire moqueur finissant par en pleurer de rire.

**-Oh merde, **rit Rose, **tu sors ça d'où ? **

**-Bah c'est mignon, **dit Alice niaisement.

**-Non, **dit Emmett, **tu es une Cullen, ne le laisse pas t'infliger ce genre de chose, **nous continuâmes à rire, **ça mérite une plainte même ! Même Eddy et Felice ne font pas ça ! **

**-Felice ? **Demandais-je.

**-Ouais, Felice Herring, elle fait du body building, **nous rîmes bêtement, **j'allais pas passer à côté, bref, blondinet, je considère ça comme une insulte pour ma sœur, Eddy ? **

**-La pire des insultes même, **Ali et Jasper, haussèrent les épaules.

**-Vous seriez mariés, **rit Angie, **elle aurait gagné le divorce rien qu'avec ça.**

**-Elle pourrait même garder les gosses, **rit Ben, nous rîmes comme des idiots, nous avançâmes à nouveau nous reprenant un minimum, nous prîmes tous nos plateaux, nous dirigeant vers notre table, bloquant quand Jessica et ses copines y étaient, **oh, allons nous assoir et festoyer ! **Nous y allâmes en riant après avoir reposer des plateaux, 1 plateau pour 2, se foutant éperdument de ses connes, nous rapprochâmes les chaises, nous incrustant, chaque fille sur sur son copain, **que faisons-nous après les cours aujourd'hui ? **Elles nous regardèrent tour à tour, nous retînmes tous nos rires.

**-Moi, **dis-je, **je dois une après-midi à mon Ali, **elle tapa dans ses mains, bien sur que j'en avais parlé avant avec mon homme, **chéri, tu vas faire quoi ? **

**-Quelque chose de plus intéressant pour une fois, **souffla Jessica, mon chéri crispa ses mains, je partis dans un fou rire en la regardant.

**-Elle était bien celle-là, **lui dis-je tout sourire, **tu en as d'autres ? **

**-Pourquoi vous venez à notre table ? **Nous demanda-t-elle mauvaise, nous la fixions tous, **il n'y a pas votre nom dessus pour autant que je saches.**

**-Tu t'ennuies beaucoup aujourd'hui hein ? **Lui demanda Rose.

**-Je voulais juste changer de table, vous n'avez qu'à faire pareil, moi je ne bougerai pas.**

**-Tu veux que je te catches ? **Demanda Angie en souriant, nous échappions des rires, **ça fait longtemps, **Jessica la regarda de travers, ses copines se firent plus que silencieuses, je me mis sur le côté embrassant mon chéri sur la joue tout en regardant Jessica, je le fis le plus lentement possible.

**-Tu penses nous balancer encore une fois ? **Lui demandais-je pendant qu' Edward embrassa mon cou.

**-J'ai toutes les raisons de le faire, vous n'arrêtez jamais, certains d'entre nous aimerait manger sans avoir envie de vomir.**

**-Tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule, **lui dit Edward froidement, elle se figea légèrement, **toujours à chercher la merde alors que tu ne devrais pas, vraiment pas.**

**-Vous êtes dans une cafétéria pas un hôtel, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire nerveux.

**-Tu sais bien, **dis-je, **que mon chéri est trop sexy pour que je me retiennes de ne pas le toucher ou le tripoter.**

**-Si tu le dis...**

**-Au fait, **lui dit Alice, **l'homme que tu avais rencontrée et qui n'était pas du même niveau que mon jumeau, ça en est où ? **Elle se crispa.

**-Tout va bien, et tu n'as pas à...**

**-Oh ta gueule, **dis-je platement, je préférais embrasser mon homme qui souriait, nous faisant de plus en plus pressant.

**-Vous êtes à gerber, **je lui fis un doigt, mon chéri aussi je crois, nous continuâmes à nous embrasser nous calmant petit à petit, souriant à nouveau, nous pensions à manger aussi, le faisant tous rapidement.

**-Bon, **dit Emmett, **tu te casses quand de notre table et vous les trois connes ? **Elles se regardèrent entre elles, paniquant, il fit lever Rose, se penchant vers elles, elles se crispèrent, **je vous laisse 10 secondes pour lever vos culs, après je vous ferai la misère.**

**-Nous vous ferons tous la misère, **dit Rose mauvaise, elles regardèrent Jessica et partirent, nous poussâmes leurs chaises, entourant Jessica, moi et Edward d'un côté, Angie et Ben de l'autre, **mauvaise idée du jour popo, je l'avais oubliée ce surnom, tu comptes rester ici ? **

**-Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose.**

**-Tu n'as pas pu te faire baiser c'est pour ça que tu es aussi conne ? **Demanda Ben, elle lui fit un doigt, **ah il n'a pas voulu, il faut le comprendre tu sais, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui...**

**-Moi je n'ai aucun manque pas comme certains, **elle parut contente de sa blague.

**-Tu...**Angie se pencha légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, **tu as un truc sur les dents,**je tuais mon rire ainsi que les autres, Jessica passa au rouge,**là, tu sais entre tes crocs, **elle lui montra ses canines, elle se leva partant rapidement aux toilettes, **mon Dieu, la pire des connes, les enfants, on bouge, je prends son sac en otage ! **Nous nous levâmes tous d'un bond, sortant rapidement,allant nous planquer derrière le gymnase, **chef Swan puis-je émettre des idées ? **

**-Oui mon Caporal, **elle ouvrit le sac étalant tout au sol, nous nous penchâmes tous, elle attrapa les clés, **sergent Emmett, toi qui as ta moto, te sentirais tu capable d'aller faire le double de toutes ses clés ? **Nous le regardions tous, ils les prit partant en courant en nous laissant son sac, nous regardâmes dans toutes ses affaires, **Eddy, Belly, oh, ça rime ! **Nous pouffâmes, **restez à sa vue, retournez sur le parking, **il me prit ma main nous faisant aller à la voiture, le plus discrètement possible, il me fit assoir sur le capot se mettant entre mes jambes,ses mains sur mes cuisses,les miennes sur son torse, nous tournâmes nos visages vers les escaliers, désert pratiquement

**-Elle assure mon Angie, **pouffais-je.

**-Un bon Caporal, tu la vois mon ange ? **

**-Non, pas du tout, ça ne saurait tarder, elle est vraiment stupide cette fille, **il acquiesça, je le regardais pendant qu'il cherchait l'autre du regard, je me rapprochais de lui, embrassant son cou, **j'ai envie de toi.**

Il tourna son visage face au mien, je me levais, le collant, il nous fit reculer vers le coffre, ma mettant contre, il regarda autour de lui tout en relevant ma jupe sur l'avant, j'ouvrais son pantalon, il releva légèrement ma jambe, je décalais mon string, le mettant à mon entrée, il ferma les yeux et crispa sa mâchoire quelques secondes, il continua à surveiller, poussant son bassin contre le mien, me pénétrant complètement, je me retins de gémir, il crispa sa main, ma gorge c'était nouée, son bras tendu sur le haut de sa voiture, il commença ses va et viens, j'étais pire que nerveuse mais c'était encore meilleur, je mordis son cou, il se fit plus pressant, autant que la discrétion lui permettait, il baissa son visage embrassant mon front, sa main contre ma nuque, me faisant le regarder, il m'embrassa avidement, mes gémissements contre sa bouche, je retenais son pantalon, il m'embrassa plus calmement, j'ouvrais mes yeux, il regardait à nouveau.

**-Bébé, **dit-il tendu, **si je te dis qu'il n'y plus personne pour le moment...**

**-Je te dis plus fort, **il grogna, se faisant beaucoup plus pressant, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes pour nos gémissements, j'agrippais sa veste me crispant, il remit sa main en appui sur le haut de sa voiture, leva ma jambe un peu plus, j'allais dans son cou, me contenant au mieux, moins quand je me sentis proche, il remit sa main contre ma nuque, la serrant, il remit un coup de rein, mon gémissement étouffé contre son cou, il se raidit, se déversant en moi, resserrant son étreinte, nous nous reprîmes au plus vite, je le sortis de moi, le rhabillant, je m'occupais de moi,nous nous embrassâmes avant de partir rapidement vers le lycée, j'entrais dans les premiers toilettes, faisant ce que j'avais à faire, je me lavais les mains, il nous ramena l'air de rien sur le capot de la voiture, pouvant enfin nous embrasser comme nous le voulions, je pouffais nerveusement, il me regarda avec un petit sourire idiot, **j'aurai jamais pensé à cet endroit pour notre première en publique.**

**-Moi non plus, une pièce, un sous-sol, non, nous en extérieur, **nous rîmes bêtement, **faudrait gérer mieux que ça.**

**-Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.**

**-Mais pendant la pause c'est vraiment désert, Jessica, son téléphone c'est Angie qui l'a...Il n'y a que cet entrée de toute façon, une personne et tu la vois direct.**

**-J'aime ta façon de me rassurer,**dis-je mesquine.

**-Je fais vraiment au mieux,**rit-il,** notre voiture aussi nous a bien cachée.**

**-Demain, nous ferons ça plus discrètement.**

**-Il faudra, évitons des vidéos ou autre, **nous arrêtâmes de parler en entendant la moto d' Emmett arriver, il s'arrêta prés de nous, retirant son casque avec un grand sourire.

**-Ils sont toujours là-bas ? **

**-Normalement, **lui dit Edward, **Caporal Angie nous a dit de rester à sa vue au cas où, **il regarda autour de lui,il nous fit un sourire en coin nous regardant tour à tour.

**-Tu as les clés ? **Demandais-je pour changer de sujet, il émit un petit rire moqueur.

**-Oui chef, je reviens, je vais les chercher, **il remit le contact, partant rapidement.

**-Pourquoi moi je dois supporter ses petits regards sournois ? **

**-Parce que tu es sournoise et que tu es avec moi, je crois que nous n'arnaquerons plus personne.**

**-Non, c'est finis, 2 jours quand même, combien avons-nous gagner d'ailleurs ? **

**-Il faudra faire les comptes mais tu auras de quoi faire, **Emmett se gara près de nous, coupant le contact, les autres nous rejoignirent, Angie pas le moins du monde discrète avec le sac de Jessica, je pouffais.

**-Sergent Emmett, **dit-elle, **donnez donc à notre chef vos offrandes, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, **je suis à fond dans mon rôle ! **

**-Depuis un bon moment mon Angie, **railla Ben.

-**Caporal Weber jeune impertinent ! **Je riais comme une idiote, les autres aussi, **sergent...**

**-De pire en pire, **dit Emmett, **ceci étant dit, Chef Swan...**il sortit les clés de sa poche, **ah oui, il faut définir laquelle sert à quoi maintenant, clés de voiture vous vous doutez bien que c'est mort, **Angela grogna, **n'oublies pas que tu ne me commandes pas, **elle grimaça.

**-Heureusement, **souffla Jasper, **une psychopathe c'est suffisant, **je fixais Jasper, **c'est un compliment...**

**-30 pompes, **ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, **tu sais que je suis sérieuse en plus, tu veux que j'en rajoutes ? **

**-Non chef, **il se mit en place, commençant, je me penchais légèrement pour le voir, mon chéri se pencha aussi, je serrai mes cuisses l'air de rien, Angie retira sa ballerine posant son pied sur ses fesses.

**-Ah ! J'adore, **je commences vraiment à m'inquiéter de son état, nous étions tous à rire nerveusement, **Chef ! **

**-Oui Angie, **elle bloqua sur notre position, **sexy, **ils nous regardèrent tous, je pouffais, **Eddy penche toi un peu plus, Belly, sur tes avant-bras...**je riais, par contre Edward fit ce qu' Angie demanda, j'avais bloquée, **vous devriez faire des films, bref, idée, il serait bien qu'Alice s'assoit sur Jasper.**

**-Angie la ferme ! **Râla Jasper, elle me fixa en reniflant.

**-30 de plus, insulte à Caporal, Alice, un petit tour de manège ? **

**-Chouette, je vais te chevaucher bébé ! **J'éclatais de rire, mettant ma main devant la bouche, les filles et Ben aussi, elle se mit à califourchon sur ses fesses, se prenant des regards noirs de ses frères.

**-Chef, tu me fais faire des pompes quand tu veux.**

**-Cogne le, **dit Edward à Emmett.

**-J'attends qu'il soir relevé, Polly putain lève toi ! Tu passes pour quoi là ? **

**-C'est marrant, sexy aussi et je fais ma Bella ! **

**-Ali', je dois prendre ça comment ? **Lui demandais-je, je la regardais monter et descendre, **n'empêche c'est sexy, **soufflais-je, mon chéri grogna, **hum, alors ? **

**-C'est un compliment je te rassures, chéri...tu peux augmenter la cadence ? **Il le fit en riant, **whouuuu...**

**-Putain le blond je vais te détruire, **le menaça Emmett.

**-Pas grave, vous savez ça fait un moment que j'ai finis mais vaut mieux me laisser un peu de temps, **Edward se redressa, referma mes jambes aussi, il souleva Alice, Emmett s'occupa de Jasper qui riait comme un nigaud, il partit en courant, je me redressais.

**-Jumelle ! **

**-Oh je t'en prie, tu as vu ce que tu fais avec Bella ? Vous êtes deux grands pervers, plus que nous tous réunis alors tes leçons de morale tu te les gardes.**

**-C'est pas pareil ! **

**-Tu ne contredits pas le pervers ? **Il échappa un rire nerveux.

**-Elle était joliment placée celle là ! **Dis-je pleine de sous-entendus en fixant mon chéri, il me regarda en plissant des yeux, les filles et Ben me scrutèrent.

**-Tu devrais mieux la canaliser, **dit Rose, **ma chérie, je préfères ton ''je vais finir à 4 pattes mais tout va bien'' d'hier, **je lui fis les gros yeux, **c'était un grand moment ! **Ils rirent tous, **Eddy va vite te replacer entre ses jambes, **dit-elle langoureusement, ils se moquèrent tous, Emmett avait enfin attrapé Jasper, il lui mit une grosse béquille.

**-Putain ! Ça m'en fais deux maintenant ! **

-**Chérie, **me dit-il, **je reviens...**il partit rejoindre Emmett, **je vais t'en faire une troisième du con ! **

Nous les regardions faire, cherchant quand même à relier les clés, faisant plus vite quand Jessica nous repéra, chose pas compliqué, et qu'elle descendit rapidement les marches, ce fut un peu la panique, Ben lui tourna le dos, remettant les clés dans son sac.

**-Mon sac bande de cons ! Toi, **me dit-elle en se rapprochant.

**-Elle quoi ? **Demanda froidement Edward, il la poussa se remettant entre mes jambes mais son dos face à moi, **vas-y continue...**

**-Je veux juste mon sac, **il l'attrapa lui lançant violemment sur son buste.

**-Maintenant que c'est fait casse toi à moins que tu veuilles que je te refasses mal ? **

**-Je le dirai que tu m'as menacée.**

**-Que je t'ai quoi ? Je ne t'ai rien dit, vous avez entendu quelque chose vous ? Chérie ? **Il se remit face à moi, nous répondîmes tous par la négative, **problème réglé, **je regardais Jessica vérifier son sac rapidement et repartir, **elle est motivée aujourd'hui.**

**-Toi aussi, **dis-je avec un petit sourire.

**-Vous croyez que Charlie nous laisserait faire une effraction ? **Nous demanda-t-il, nous haussâmes tous les sourcils, **bah quoi ? À quoi ça sert sinon de faire des doubles de clés ? **

**-Elle t'a vraiment énervée hein ? **Lui demanda Rose, il lui fit un sourire en coin, **mauvais Eddy, **nous pouffâmes tous, **moi ça me va.**

**-Moi aussi, **dit Angie, **nous ne pourrons pas tous y aller, il faudra plusieurs équipes, pour la surveiller, surveiller ses parents aussi, les voisins, ses copines mais nous ne manquons pas de monde, waw, ça se prépare, il faudra faire une réunion de crise avec les Quileute.**

**-Pour mon père...je ne pense pas qu'il approuvera, je testerai comme ça l'air de rien.**

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir, **railla Ben.

**-Je trouves que tu me taquines un peu trop souvent toi, tu veux pas être soldat histoire que je te détendes ? **

**-Non merci, **rit-il, **c'est pour éviter toute sorte de représailles que je ne le suis pas, malin le Ben ! **

**-Malin le Ben **dis-je, **c'est quoi la numéro 12 ? **il grimaça, nous étions tous curieux, **malin le Ben, Angie est mon Caporal, je pourrais la forcer à parler !**

**-Torture ? **Demanda-t-elle tout sourire, je partis dans un fou rire suivit des autres, j'avançais aussi discrètement mon bassin de celui de mon homme, le jeu toujours le jeu, il crispa ses mains sur mes cuisses, mes mains sur le capot de la voiture, j'adore jouer, je mis un pied en appui sur la roue, encore mieux.

**-Ce que tu veux mon Caporal, Ben...c'est qu'elle pose ? **

**-Il faut aller en cours, **dit-il, Angie souffla un ''torture''.

**-Les cours c'est dans 30 minutes, **dit Emmett, **nous allons donc rester ici, Ben, réponds à mon chef ! Tu n'es peut-être pas soldat mais je suis le sien, Jasper aussi.**

**-Sergent, **rectifia Jasper, Emmett approuva.

**-Il faut que je consultes ma chérie avant.**

Il lui prit la main l'emmenant à l'écart, les autres prirent tous appui sur le capot nous tournant tous le dos, je regardais mon chéri, serrant mes cuisses, il passa ses mains sous ma jupe, les posant sur mes cuisses, me collant complètement contre lui, je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir tout son inapproprié,j'attrapais son haut, le rapprochant de moi, les autres parlant entre eux, nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, ne bougeant pas pendant quelques secondes, nous nous fixions envieux commençant à nous embrasser, il sortit une de ses mains de sous ma jupe, serrant ma nuque, il me remit droite contre lui, m'embrassant langoureusement, je crispais ma main, sentant son érection, ça en devenait grisant.

**-Bien, **dit Ben, là tout de suite la numéro 12 je m'en fiche, mon chéri ne s'arrêta pas non plus, **j'ai dis, bien ! **

**-Non mais n'espère pas qu'ils vont s'arrêter, **railla Emmett, **j'ai regardé sur internet, ''pose numéro 12'' ça n'existe pas ! Pareil pour position et autre terme, numéro 12 y a rien ! **dit-il énervé, Edward et moi sourîmes contre les lèvres de l'autre, **alors on réponds, j'en ai marre de chercher.**

**-Nounours est curieux, **souffla Rose, **nounours ne devrait pas se mettre dans des états pareil, **ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, nous suivîmes, il se retourna vers nous mauvais, nous regardant de haut en bas mesquinement, je baissais ma jupe pivoine mais en riant toujours.

**-Peut-être, **dit Angela, **je dis bien peut-être que nous avons créé notre truc...**nous les regardions tous, **des numéros plutôt que des noms, plus discret, par exemple au lieu de dire levrette, nous disons 6, message codés surtout pour nos parents, ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre, de dire devant mon père, ''chéri, ce soir une petite levrette ? '', **nous rîmes tous comme des cons, Angie toujours imperturbable, **tandis que 12, bah c'est bien plus discret.**

**-OK, alors 12 c'est quoi ? **Demanda Jasper en riant.

**-Je te dirai les ciseaux bis.**

**-Les quoi ?** Demanda Jasper, je regardais mon chéri, il haussa les épaules.

**-Oh bah si tu ne connais pas ton kamasutra sur le bout des doigts ne me poses pas ce genre de questions**, Angie partit dans un fou rire, **aucun de vous connait ? **Nous dîmes tous non, **oh la honte, bon ok le bis est rajouté par nous.**

**-Les ciseaux,** dis-je **c'est pas la fille sur le dos en hauteur le mec debout qui lui tiens les jambes droites et qui croise ses chevilles ?** J'eus droit à 7 paires d'yeux sur moi puis ils regardèrent tous Edward, puis moi, je vis Emmett compter sur ses doigts, **Emmett ?**

**-Attends je fais un petit calcul...nous sommes mercredi, ah oui, c'est bien, **ils rirent tous, je regardais Edward.

**-Je vais vraiment faire attention à la télé, tes lectures aussi**, je pouffais.

**-Mais c'est connu,** dis-je, **pas besoin de l'avoir fait pour savoir, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle, Ben, Angie ? **

**-Je le fais,** dit Angie, **tous le monde est prêt ?** Nous approuvâmes en riant,** bien, l'homme allongé,** dit-elle en prenant une voix de téléphone rose, nous avions tous ris avant de nous arrêter pour attendre la suite, **la jeune fille à califourchon sur lui, elle se penche petit à petit...**

**-Rien de...**commença Emmett.

**-...en arrière, elle pose son dos, contre les jambes étendues de l'homme, lui a ses mains sur les cuisses de cette dernière, faut être souple en fait,** nous étions à tous nous imaginer le truc.

**-Hum, j'ai une question,** dit Rose, **qui bouge ?**

**-Moi, fille de pasteur, je vous apprend des choses...**

**-Bah elle,** dit Ali', **elle s'aide avec ses bras, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle s'aide en tenant les mains de son homme !**

**-Voila, **dit Angie, **connaisseuse ?** Elle se contenta de rire avec Jasper, **nous avons des gagnants !** Mon chéri secoua la tête nerveusement,Emmett, lui je sais pas, je riais mettant sa tête contre son torse,** je crois que nous avons des traumatisés à bord,** il lui firent un doigt.

**-Il est temps de nous instruire autrement, **dit Alice en pouffant.

**-C'est bien moins intéressant, **soupira Rose, **faudra nous apprendre vos numéros, nous pourrons jouer aussi ! **Ils approuvèrent, **et Bella tu seras chargée de nous expliquer chaque pose que nous les connaissions ou non mais visiblement, tu as bien étudiée ton sujet, **ils se moquèrent tous, je soupirai blasée, mon chéri lui avait un grand sourire satisfait.

**-Je l'ai déjà dis mais je vais recommencer, **dit-il,** ma petite femme est parfaite ! **Je lui mis une tape sur le bras pivoine pendant que les autres riaient bêtement, j'aime pas ses grands moments de solitude que je vis parfois...

Il prit ma main, je grognais, me prenant des petites remarques plus mesquines les unes que les autres de mes sois disant amis, des traitres, tous des traitres même Angie se moquait, en attendant nous nous séparâmes tous pour rentrer dans nos classes, je m'installais mon crétin près de moi.

**-Chérie...**

**-Deux fois que tu me colles la honte, la première pendant le camping et là maintenant, et ne me sors pas ton ''je taquines mon ange'' ! **Il étouffa son rire.

**-T'es sexy quand tu es en colère, **je pouffais me reprenant rapidement, j'étais fâchée fallait pas que je l'oublies, **tu veux vraiment faire la tête ? **

**-Oui, j'en ai très envie !**

**-Tu me diras quand tu auras finis ? **

**-Je te le dirai, **il me fixa avec son sourire en coin, il triche, il m'énerve quand il fait ça, il se rapprocha de moi me rendant nerveuse, d'autant plus quand il mit sa main sur ma cuisse après être passé sous ma jupe, je croisais mes jambes, **je...je suis toujours fâchée.**

**-Je sais, **il se mit à soi disant écouter le cours, je suivis, c'est pas parce qu'il a sa main sur ma cuisse que je ne vais pas faire la tête, ça serait trop facile, je me crispais quand il remonta davantage sa main, je posais la mienne sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête, il ne peut pas faire des choses comme ça, je lui serrai à travers ma jupe, le suppliant du regard, **tu es toujours fâchée ? Nous n'allons pas nous voir avant ce soir, ça serait dommage de se quitter en mauvais terme.**

**-Tu joues avec mes nerfs, **soufflais-je, il me regarda, **oui, je sais moi aussi je joues avec les tiens, oh et puis tu m'énerves ! **Je regardais droit devant moi, il s'approcha de mon oreille, j'allais finir bloquée à force de me crisper, ou lui, il le fait tout autant.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, **et merde je frissonnais, il embrassa ma joue en souriant,je rougis, oui c'est bon Cullen 1,Swan -5,il se remit correctement, mon cœur allait pouvoir penser se calmer, il ne gagnera pas toujours.

15 heures sonna, je réprimais mon petit sourire, accompagnant mon chéri à son cours, ils se retrouvaient avec Ben et ses frères, Angela évitait toute réaction, Alice et Rose certainement déjà dans leur cours, je l'embrassais, les laissant partir s'installer, Angie me prit ma main, nous restâmes à la porte leur faisant de grands sourires et des petits au revoir pendant que le prof fermait sa porte, ils nous regardèrent, Ben changea de tête passant au stress en deux secondes, la dernière chose que nous vîmes c'est Ben parler aux autres complètement en panique, nous éclatâmes de rire dans le couloir, partant rapidement sur le parking à leur voiture toujours en riant, nos portables vibrèrent.

**-J'ai rien sentis, **dis-je.

**-Moi non plus ! **Nous pouffâmes posant nos sacs sur l'arrière de la voiture, elle ouvrit son coffre, nous regardâmes autour de nous, **que fais l'idiote du village en ce moment ? **

**-Elle est en cours, son prof n'est pas absent, ses copines aussi ! **Nous tapâmes dans nos mains.

**-Chouette ! Alors voilà l'arme du crime, **elle sortit un pot de graisse et des gros pinceaux, je les pris en pouffant, **ça sera un peu comme jouer au Cluedo, qui sont les coupables ? Nous connaissons la victime,l'arme du crime, reste les auteurs du crime ! **Dit-elle suspicieuse.

**-La faute au colonel Moutarde comme toujours ! **Nous partîmes dans un fou rire à la con, elle ferma son coffre, nous allâmes vers sa voiture nous baissant nous en étions à étouffer nos rires, **Caporal, il faut se reprendre, **nous prîmes plusieurs inspirations, nous calmant, avançant jusqu'à sa voiture, **les poignets ? **

**-Oui, le volant, le poste, le frein à main, le boitier de vitesse...**je tentais d'ouvrir sa porte, je grognais, **ah...aurais-je oublié de te parler de ceci ? **Je la regardais balancer les clés de gauche à droite, je riais comme une conne, elle suivit, **allez Chef, je vous laisse ouvrir, je vais côté passager ! **

Je pris les clés ouvrant la portière, rentrant rapidement, j'ouvrais la porte à Angie, elle était au fond du parking ce qui nous arrangeait bien, j'ouvris le pot.

**-Attends, avant Caporal, fouillons ! **Je me penchais pour ouvrir la boite à gant, **oh, ses papiers de voiture, ça pourrait être gênant lors d'un contrôle de voiture ! **Elle pouffa, regardant dans le pare soleil au dessus de ma tête, rien, nous regardâmes sur le côté des portes, trouvant tout et rien, rien d'intéressant en tout cas, **idée du jour ! Tiens, **je lui donnais le pot et son pinceau mettant le mien entre mes dents, elle le fit aussi, je mis le contact, elle ouvrit grands les yeux, je démarrais allant la garer encore plus loin à l'opposé du parking, je retirais le pinceau, **et si nous allions nous promener ? **

**-Une virée, une ! On peut aller à la boulangerie, j'ai des sous dans ma poche ! **

**-Boulangerie, ensuite on joue ! **

Nous sortîmes du parking, étrangement je ne me fis pas du tout douce en passant les vitesses, ça grinçait, ça ne plaisait pas à sa voiture en tout cas, Angie regardait derrière, je me garais, mal, éclatant un phare, je laissais Angie nous chercher notre gouter, j'allais voir son coffre brièvement, toujours rien, elle revint en courant, je montais tout aussi vite, reprenant la route du lycée.

**-Belly, je pensais à un truc...je crois pas que ça soit malin de pavaner avec sa voiture dans la ville...**

**-Nous ne sommes pas dans la ville ! Bon OK, ça craint, tu crois qu'elle est sur le parking, **nous nous regardâmes légèrement paniquée.

**-Je vais surveiller, **elle posa son gros sac de viennoiserie, partant en courant vers le parking, elle resta à l'entrée me faisant signe d'avancer avec sa main, j'avançais donc, me garant à la première place trouvée, elle remonta, **faut faire vite ! **

Elle ouvrit le pot, nous trempâmes nos pinceaux grossièrement s'amusant avec le poste, le frein à main, le levier de vitesse, nous descendîmes faisant les portières, nous avions penser à effacer les empreintes, mieux vaut être paranoïaque, je fis le volant, récupérais les clés, elle prit le pot faisant le coffre, j'allais fermer sa porte, laissant la mienne ouverte, elle revint vers moi, il y avait encore de la graisse, je la regardais, haussait les épaules avant de laisser couler le reste sur son siége, nous fîmes même les vitres, je fermais la porte avec mon pied, nous lui laissâmes le pot, c'était méchant quand même, nous repartîmes vers le lycée toujours en nous baissant, nous rejoignîmes sa voiture, allant mettre nos jolis pinceaux dans son coffre, dans un sac oui, elle le cacha au niveau de la roue de secours, nous nous installâmes sur les sièges avant, les reculant, nous nous fîmes silencieuses, avant de nous regarder et de pouffer nerveusement.

**-Caporal, avons-nous de quoi être fière de nous ? **

**-Chef, je pense que oui, je le suis en tout cas ! Petit goûter ? **J'approuvais grandement, **et encore plus parce que nous n'avons rien sur nous ! **

**-Reste une question, que faisons-nous de ses clés ? **

**-J'ai cours une heure avec elle aprés, deuxiéme mission du jour ! Je ne me ferai pas attraper ne vous en faîtes pas Chef ! **Je riais bêtement, nous fîmes trinquer nos pains aux raisins, **Belly...elle aura difficilement des doutes sur notre culpabilité ! **

**-Bibliothéque ? **Nous prîmes nos sacs, sortant toujours dans la discrétion, nous nous assîmes tranquillement à une table, sortant nos livres, **bon, **chuchotais-je, **regardons nos messages, **nous grimaçâmes, les sortant, nous collâmes nos chaises, je lisais le message de mon chéri **''Bébé, ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Je le saurai n'oublies pas'', toi ? **

**-''Si tu fais une seule connerie il te faudra plus qu'un 12 ou un 6 pour me faire oublier'', **nous pouffâmes nerveusement, **tu sais ce que font nos chéris est complètement inutile, trop tard ! **

**-Ah bah plus que trop tard même, oups ? **

**-Oups ! Nous répondons quoi ? **

**-Aucune idée, sinon, nous pouvons chercher des idées pour l'autre, sa voiture va être hors service un moment.**

**-Chercher dans des livres ? **

**-Tu crois qu'ils ont des livres bizarre, tu sais avec des trucs de sorcellerie et tout.**

**-Pas sure, par contre avec nos téléphones nous pouvons trouver des trucs sur internet, je peux commencer si tu veux aller voir si tu trouves des livres...**

**-J'y vais ! **

Je me promenais dans les rayons, mettant mon cerveau en marche, je suis un livre, j'ai de drôles d'histoires mais je vis dans un lycée, un petit lycée, Angie me rejoignit.

**-Regarde...j'ai trouvé des trucs sataniques, **je pouffais et regardais, **pour Halloween, les bébés pourraient aussi se renseigner auprès de Jacob vu qu'il s'y connait.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura les livres que nous cherchons, sur Seattle il y a une immense bibliothèque, il faut que nous réfléchissions, la faire stresser toute la semaine prochaine, Jacob va me faire une autre poupée, on pourrait la pendre à son casier, des pattes de poulet, quoi d'autre, dans les films de sorcière ou de sorcellerie ? **

**-Du sang de cochon comme dans Carrie ! On peut en avoir dans une boucherie, **nous retournâmes nous assoir, je pris une feuille écrivant, **Emmett va jouer à vendredi 13.**

**-Appel téléphonique dans la nuit avec juste un souffle ou des grognements, vu que nous connaissons son planning la suivre sans se faire repérer, enregistrer des voix bizarre et...oh ! Si , il faut faire une effraction, coller un talkie dans un endroit discret dans sa chambre, la nuit aller près de chez elle et pareil, respiration, grognements, chuchotements, elle va se croire folle ! **

**-Oh merde ça c'est de l'idée ! **Nous rîmes doucement et sadiquement, **des bruit de pas ! Merde Belly il faut le faire ! Et quand il n'y aura plus de piles nous avons les clés nous pourrons toujours aller les changer, déplacer les choses dans sa chambre ! **Je tapais dans mes mains.

**-Quand elle dort, réussir à grimper et ouvrir ses fenêtres, prendre des rires, des cris ou autre de films d'horreurs et pareil qu'elle les entende, jouer sous sa fenêtre, balancer des petits cailloux, il faut acheter un dictaphone pour le lycée et le laisser aux bébés qu'ils jouent ! Il faut que je marques tout ! **Je me dépêchais, notre heure de permanence étant bientôt terminée, je me levais pour faire une photocopie**, **une aussi pour Jacob et les bébés, ils rajouteront leurs idées, je retournais m'assoir.

**-Bellyyyy...tu crois que Sam acceptera de jouer au chaman ? Faire une fausse pub quand elle sera devenu assez folle et lui mettre dans sa boite aux lettre, il pourrait lui conseiller tout et n'importe quoi, **je la regardais la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, admirative, je le rajoutais sur toute les feuilles, **waw, toutes ses idées en moins de 15 minutes, nous devrions faire des films.**

**-Hé ! **Nous l'avions dit en même temps, riant sadiquement.

**-Emmett, Jake, **dis-je.

**-Le projet Jessica Stanley, Blair Witch peut aller se rhabiller ! **

**-Gardons ça pour nous pour l'instant, il faut absolument organiser une réunion de crise avec tout les Quileute, il faut que je vois Jake avant, merde quand ? **

**-Euh...et si samedi soir nous allions les voir à La Push ? Ou vendredi avec Emmy, **nous rîmes méchamment, **on le déguise et on va les voir.**

**-Ils seront au sport ! **

**-Aprés, le temps que l'on prépare Emmett il nous faudra un moment.**

**-Le pire serait que nous allions les rejoindre à la salle de sport avec Emmy, ensuite voir si on peut aller chez eux, je vais envoyer un message à Jake pour lui demander, viens ça va sonner, **nous rangeâmes les feuilles, je pensais à bien les planquer, **dés que tu as une idée, notes là, nous les donnerons à Jake et aux bébés vendredi.**

**-Ça va m'obséder ce truc, **nous rîmes en sortant de la bibliothèque, **en tout cas, chouette notre pause ! **

**-Je trouve aussi, il faudrait que nous puissions aller toute les deux sur Seattle pour les livres, acheter notre corde aussi, des pétards, tu sais ce qu'il serait bien...un pétard dans de la merde, **elle s'arrêta pour rire tranquillement, se tenant aux casiers, **Angie, **riais-je, **pendant qu'elle ouvre son casier et boum ! **Nous rîmes à en pleurer l'imaginant plus que bien.

**-Attends, **elle ouvrit son sac sortant la feuille, le rajoutant, **dans la même lignée, si je fais pipi dans son gel douche pour le cours de sport ? Est-ce que ça serait aussi crade que je l'imagine ? **Je riais encore plus, **je connais ce qu'elle prend, je vais en acheter, je le ferai pour mercredi prochain, du bleu de méthylène dans son shampoing, toi qui voulait un schtroumpf ! **

-**Angie, il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent, du moins pas temps que ça sera fait, ils vont nous en empêcher sinon ! **

**-Je sais mais quand je vois nos idées, je me dis qu'ils n'ont pas tords de vouloir nous séparer, niveau connerie nous visons haut, imagine de quoi nous serions capable si nous passions une après-midi rien que toute les deux, **nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux en nous regardant,nous arrêtant en même temps.

**-Angie...il va falloir le faire, après les cours, prétextons une rendez-vous avec nos papas, je viendrai te chercher, mon chéri me passera surement sa voiture, **la sonnerie sonna, **et nous partirons nous cacher, il nous faut un endroit secret ! **Nous nous mîmes à réfléchir, **un endroit que devront connaître les bébés aussi ! **

**-Peut-être qu'ils connaissent, Belly il faut que je me dépêche, il me faut une place derrière elle ! **Nous courûmes jusqu'à sa salle, **je vais y réfléchir ! **Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue allant rapidement dans sa salle, je partais à ma salle, j'avais cours seule.

Je m'installais, j'envoyais un message à Jacob pour la réunion, un aux bébés, avec en gros ''secret défense'' pour savoir si ils ne pouvaient pas nous trouver une sorte de Q.G, bah oui il en faudrait un, je réfléchissais à comment tout mettre en place, pour sa chambre ou autre, j'étais à fond, pendant mon cours je reçus un message d' Angie, elle avait réussit, je cachais ma joie, la félicitant, je relisais nos idées, j'envoyais un message à mon chéri pour le rassurer un minimum, oui, je sais il va peut-être ne pas apprécier mais lui, il parle d'effraction ! Je dus arrêter pour suivre les 20 dernières minutes de cours, à la fin je trouvais mon homme à la porte, il n'était pas serein.

**-Chéri ! **Je lui sautais dessus, l'embrassant en souriant, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

**-Bébé..avant, niveau connerie vous vous situés où ? **Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Angie arriva en courant avec Ben.

**-Belly, vite au parking ! **J'attrapais la main de mon chéri en riant avec elle, **nous avons 5 minutes, elle est partie aux toilettes, j'ai prévenue les autres ! **

Nous nous dépêchâmes, nous retrouvant tous aux voitures, Emmett et Alice déjà là, Angie alla à sa voiture prendre les viennoiseries, Rose et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour.

**-Soyons naturel ! **Dis-je ne riant suivit d'Angela, les autres ne riaient pas, cherchant la voiture de l'autre.

**-Bon, **dit Edward, **tu ne m'as pas répondue, niveau connerie ? **

**-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? **il approuva, je regardais Angie.

**-Je dirai un bon 15 ! **rit Angie, nous nous tapâmes dans la main en riant, ils grognèrent.

**-Première question, **dit Emmett, **où es sa voiture ? **

**-Pas à la même place ça c'est sur ! **Dis-je très contente.

**-Pas dans le même état non plus ! **Ajouta Angie, nous rîmes bêtement, nous calmant quand elle fut en haut des escaliers, **mangez, mangez ! **Ils se servirent tous, nous fixant, **la voiture est tout à fait sur votre droite, **chuchota-t-elle, ils regardèrent discrètement.

**-OK, **dit Ben nerveux, **deuxième**** question...**

**-Je sais, je sais, **dis-je en sautillant et levant ma main, ils me scrutèrent tous, Angie encore une fois la seule à rire, **comment avons-nous fait pour la déplacer ! Réponse...avec les clés ! Fooooo !**

**-Elle cherche sa voiture, **dit Rose, nous la regardions du coin de l'oeil, **troisiéme question pour moi...**

**-A mon tour ! **Rit Angie, **comment as-tu fait pour les clés ? Oui, c'est moi ! **Pouffa-t-elle, **j'ai omis de les rendre tout à l'heure mais je les ai remise dans son sac ! **Elle tapa dans ses mains.

**-Quatriéme question ! **Dis-je, **qu'avons nous fait ? Ah ! Elle a repérée sa voiture, **elle descendit les marches nerveusement, **non elle ne peut pas se dire que nous avons fait ça à la pause, elle est passée près de sa voiture tout à l'heure, pour votre question, ça a été dit hier soir...**ils réfléchirent, nous la regardions toujours dans la discrétion se diriger vers sa voiture.

**-La graisse, **soupira mon chéri.

**-Top là mon coeur ! **dis-je tout sourire,il me regarda blasé tapant faiblement dans ma main, il le garda me rapprochant de lui, mon dos contre son torse.

Elle prit la poignet, retirant rapidement sa main en grimaçant, tentant de voir à travers les vitres, Emmett filmait, je regardais Edward qui avait un sourire en coin, je souriais niaisement, Jessica chercha ses clés, tentant de voir à l'intérieur, elle se retourna vers nous, nous fîmes les innocents bien que nous n'étions pas les seul à regarder, je fronçais les sourcils cherchant à mieux voir, mes bébés passèrent devant, lui demandant je ne sais quoi, elle parla brièvement avec eux, Embry sortit un mouchoir ouvrant la porte pour elle, non nous n'avions pas fermé à clés.

**-L'intérieur c'est comment ? **Demanda Jasper.

**-Oh bah le pot de graisse y est passé, **souffla Angela,**300 ml de graisse dans sa voiture, volant, porte, radio, levier, frein à main...puis Belly pour finir à versé sur son fauteuil.**

**-Ouais, en gros ça voiture est foutue, **dit Emmett.

**-Nous avons ses papiers de voiture, **dis-je, **ça va être embêtant, que peuvent faire mes bébés ? **

**-Aucune idée, en tout cas Jessica doit avoir des envies de meurtre, **dit Alice, **elle va peut-être venir nous voir...**

**-Qu'elle vienne, **dit Rose, **je peux encore la zébrer, les filles quoi d'autre ? **

**-Bah c'est tout, **mentit Angie, **nous avons juste casser un phare avant de nous éclipser.**

**-C'est pas suffisant ? **Demandais-je.

**-Oh si, ton père risque d'être contrarié, **dit Ben, **les amendes vont devoir attendre, en fait nous nous attendions à pire, vous faîtes des progrès les filles, vous devenez moins barrées, **je ne regardais pas Angie pour éviter une boulette.

-**Nous faisons au mieux, **dit Angie, **nous avions dit que nous jouerons aujourd'hui avec de la graisse, chose faîtes, **les bébés partirent, la voiture d' Emily se garant à la sortie du lycée, je reçus un message, je pouffais.

**-Message des bébés '' elle a pensé à toi, mensonge du jour, d'autres voitures sur Forks ont subies le même sort, nous venons de nous faire une amie'', **nous pouffâmes, **ce qui est bien avec elle, c'est qu'elle croit tout ce qu'on peut lui dire, bien, Ali'...**elle se redressa d'un bond, **chéri, je peux te prendre ta voiture ? **Il me donna les clés.

**-Angie, tu veux conduire ? **Lui demanda Ben en lui tendant ses clés, elle approuva lui prenant, j'embrassais Edward lui disant à ce soir, espérant que personne ne relèverait le fait que Ben et Edward venaient de nous donner leur clés, je m'éloignais, regardant Angie légèrement stressée elle aussi, j'ouvrais la voiture.

**-Au fait, **dit Emmett, **merci pour le goûter, **nous lui sourîmes, mon cœur sur le point de s'arrêter, j'allais monter, Edward dans la voiture de Ben et Angie.

**-STOP ! **Cria Jasper, **Angie, Bella ! **Nous le regardions paniquée, **cinquième**** question, comment si Ben et Edward avaient les clés de leur voitures vous avez pu aller à la boulangerie, sachant que le première boulangerie se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres ? Réponse tout de suite ! **Dit-il sèchement, les autres soupirèrent, grognèrent, lâchèrent des jurons, je passais au cramoisie, ne risquant pas un regard vers mon homme, **vous l'avez fait avec sa voiture, vous pouviez pas vous empêcher de merder dans votre plan hein ? **

**-Mais...**

**-Angie, **dit Ben énervé, **rien du tout, la discrétion vous connaissez ? Non, vous, vous partez faire un tour dans sa voiture, histoire que tout le monde puisse vous repérer.**

**-Nous n'avons croisés personne, **soufflais-je.

**-Swan ! **Ça c'est pas bon, je le regardais penaude, **pas une fois vous n'aurez pas une idée de merde ! **

**-J'ai abîmé sa boite de vitesse...**

**-Elle a cassé son phare en rentrant dans un poteau...**

**-Nous avons ramené le goûter...**

**-Cadeau empoisonné, **dit Rose, je grimaçais.

**-Non, nous voulions juste faire un tour avec sa voiture, **dis-je, **personne ne nous a vues ! **

**-Comme d'habitude, **dit Angie, **soyez pas chiant ! **Ils la regardèrent tous de travers, **de toute façon maintenant c'est fait, elle est dans la merde avec sa voiture, elle va devoir changer son siège, être bloquée un moment sur le parking, maintenant si nous restons trop longtemps, les bébés auront détournés le truc pour rien, nous nous sommes bien amusées, vous avez appréciés, donc ça s'arrête là ! Tout le monde en voiture ou moto et fin de la discussion sinon nous vous laissons en compagnie de l'autre dégénérée de service ! **Elle monta dans la voiture, je suivis, elle est vraiment courageuse mon Angie, nous mîmes le contact, Alice monta rapidement, les autres aussi, je fis quand même un petit coucou à mon chéri avant de partir, il plissa des yeux, je partis en premier, les autres derrière.

**-Finalement je m'en fiches, **me dit Ali', **je passe du temps avec toi, juste avec toi, **me dit-elle tout sourire, je lui souris, **le shopping nous attends ! **Je pouffais, prenant la route de Port Angeles, Jessica en dépression près de sa voiture, à se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre, je l'ignorais en passant.

Nous nous installâmes dans un café, commandions rapidement un petit truc à manger, le shopping avait été fructueux bien que comme avait dit Ali' mes achats de vêtements ou sous-vêtements étaient plus sexy qu'autre chose, je voyais juste mon chéri et sa tête quand il me verrait habillé comme ça.

**-Ali', j'ai pas eu l'occasion depuis que je suis revenue de mon week-end mais merci, tu sais avoir tout préparé, ton petit mot...**

**-Mais je t'en prie ma Bella, **me dit-elle touchée, **pour moi tout ce qu'il m'importe c'est que tout ce soit bien passé et je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me racontes, votre première fois vous appartient.**

**-Toi et les filles vous m'avez racontée les vôtres.**

**-Parce que nous avons du recul dessus, c'était simplement pour t'aider, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, **je la regardais mesquinement, elle pouffa, **non, c'est vrai, tout ce que je vois c'est le résultat, je vois aussi que tu épuises mon frère, **nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux, **il a du penser que le sexe te calmerai, mais en fait non, **rit-elle, **c'est même pire, **je riais comme une conne.

**-J'arrive pas à me calmer, j'en ai pas envie, c'est juste que des fois, souvent, il se crispe ou rit nerveusement, moi ça me fait rire.**

**-Oh ça me fait rire aussi, **rit-elle, **ne t'en fais pas, un homme ne se plaindra jamais que sa copine soit en demande, pour ton cas, toujours en demande, **je pouffais, **n'essaie pas de te contenir ou te retenir..**

**-Ton jumeau m'a dit à peu près la même chose, comme je lui ai dis le désir ça s'entretient, **elle partit dans un fou rire, commençant même à pleurer de rire, **Ali ? **

**-Non mais je t'adore ma Bella, **rit-elle, **vraiment je t'adore, même pas une semaine et tu lui dis des trucs que tu dis seulement après un moment, genre couple qui ne se touche plus autant qu'au début, toi non, moins d'une semaine, oh merde, j'adore ! **

**-Ah...je trouvais ça bien de lui dire ça.**

**-Il a du apprécier, **elle souffla et se reprit, **toujours a sortir ce qui te passe par la tête, n'arrête pas, mon jumeau ne doit vraiment pas s'ennuyer, épuises le, il a des réserves, il a bien fait aussi de faire du sport avec les Quileute, il serait vraiment sur les rotules sinon, au moins il a pas le temps de ressentir un quelconque manque.**

**-Mais je me dis que ça pourrait être bien dans quelque temps, tu sais aprés ça serait...enfin tu comprends, **elle me regarda, un sourire en coin, **j'essaie de chercher des choses, le provoquer, pour le moment je ne veux surtout pas qu'il ressente un manque, je ne me forces pas, vraiment pas, **dis-je tout sourire, elle étouffa son rire, **mais je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant.**

**-Pas comme avant c'est ça ? **

**-Oui, j'ai souvent déviée, fais peut-être les mauvaises choses au mauvais moment, mais je pense que j'ai été une allumeuse, disons le clairement, **elle grimaça, **si il faut appeler un chat un chat mon Ali', j'ai agis comme ça par peur la plupart du temps.**

**-Quel genre de peur ? **

**-La peur qu'il se dise que sa vie d'avant lui manque, **elle grogna, **non, non, je sais il n'a jamais pensé comme ça, comment bien expliquer, en le provoquant, pareil sans me forcer, avec ton jumeau il n'y a pas besoin de se forcer, **pouffais-je, elle attendait la suite, je me calmais, **désolée, il avait beau me rassurer, j'ai eu du mal à penser qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas,j'ai toujours eu cet impression qu'il fallait que je lui donne plus toujours plus, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre que tout ça ne servait à rien, que j'avais le temps, j'ai du mal avec ça, la notion du temps, je suis toujours pressée, à prévoir toute sorte de choses...**

**-Mais ça c'est parce que tu découvres toutes ses choses, que tu les as découverte toute d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce que ça a pu te faire ressentir.**

**-Je suis passée du néant à vous tous, j'ai été un peu perdue, des fois plus que d'autres mais avec vous toujours présent, toujours à m'aider, Edward...**

**-Tu sais pour lui aussi c'est pareil, il avait sa famille mais pour ce qui est de l'amour, il se l'ait prit en pleine tête, lui aussi à été perdu.**

**-J'avais jamais pensé comme ça parce qu'il a toujours semblé mieux gérer que moi.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant, **je la fixais, **c'est mon jumeau, il c'est posé beaucoup de question comme comment prendre soin de toi, davantage chaque jour, il a demandé des conseils mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à lui conseiller, quand ça te concerne, il le fait sans réfléchir, le sexe à changé beaucoup de choses dans votre couple, ça vous a surtout rapprochés, de l'extérieur on voit tous un couple toujours collés, toujours à rire avec l'impression que vous partagez des choses que seul vous pouvez comprendre,** **vous êtes un beau couple.**

**-Merci mais toi, Rose et Angie aussi.**

**-Je trouve aussi, **dit-elle hautaine avant de rire, **tant que nous gardons en tête que nous avons de la chance, énormément de chance, c'est le principal, **j'approuvais, elle se fit pensive, **tu sais, pourquoi nous n'irions pas aller chercher les filles, pour Emmy allons-y ce soir, une virée sur Seattle ? **

**-Tu t'ennuie avec moi ? **

**-Non pas du tout, **rit-elle, je le fixais faussement vexée, **oh Bella, une sortie à 4 sur Seattle dans un magasin pour transformiste, ça ne va pas t'amuser ? **Je la regardais 30 secondes encore vexée avant de partir dans un fou rire, nous nous levâmes en sautillant et en tapant dans nos mains, nous prîmes nos sacs, posant quand même l'argent sur la table, **j'appelle**** les filles ! **

Nous courûmes comme des idiotes, là encore n'ayons pas peur des mots, jusqu'à la voiture, nous posâmes rapidement les sacs à l'arrière, Rose et Angela se préparaient au plus vite.

**-Ali', ça te dit on fait un arrêt express faire des bisous à nos chéris.**

**-Oui, oui, oui !**

Je pouffais, prenant la route de la salle de sport, je me garais, nous sortîmes rapidement entrant en courant, oui encore, dans la salle nous jetant sur nos chéris, j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne me collant à lui.

**-Bella, Alice, **dit Sam, **vous me les déconcentrez là ! **Je m'en fichais, mon chéri aussi, je m'éloignais d'un coup, attrapant Alice, nous repartîmes en pouffant à la voiture.

**-Waw c'était chouette ! **Dit Alice, je riais reprenant la route, j'accélérais voulant arriver au plus vite, elle mit la musique à fond, les filles étaient sur le perron, légèrement hystérique, je descendis laissant le contact.

**-J'arrive ! **Je pris les sacs, les montant dans nos chambres, j'allais attraper un sac, des cadeaux que je devais donner aux filles, je pris le sac repartant en courant non sans faire un bisou à Esmée et Carlisle, **à tout à l'heure, **je m'arrêtais à la porte me retournant vers eux et leur rires, **Esmée, lundi soir dans l'atelier ? **

**-Avec grand plaisir ma fille, **je sautillais.

**-Amuse toi bien chérie.**

**-Je pense que ça va être le cas, **pouffais-je, je leur fis un petit coucou avant de fermer la porte et de retourner dans la voiture, je repartis avec les filles sur motivées.

**-C'est quoi dans ton sac ? **Me demanda Rose.

**-Cette fois c'est moi la vilaine fille Rose, **elle pouffa,** je n'ai pas jouée qu'avec des tee-shirts à Alberdeen,** je m'arrêtais en bas de l'allée, cherchant, j'en sortis un, **Emmett ! **Elles partirent dans un fou rire, je lui lançais, **Ben, Jasper et le mien ! **

**-Ahhh ! Des boxers avec le prénom de nos chéris !** Cria Angie, **nous allons les perdre, merci ! **Elle se détacha pour me faire un gros bisous, Rose et Alice suivirent.

**-Mais je n'ai pas finis, **dis-je en montrant le sac, elles se rapprochèrent, je riais, **vous avez des petits débardeurs aussi, assortis à vos boxer, rouge pour Rose, rose pour Angie, mon Ali pourpre et moi bleu, vous noterez le joli ''j'appartiens à...'' sur le devant.**

**-Merci, merci, merci ! **Chantonna Rose, elles me refirent des bisous.

**-De rien, j'ai attendu pour vous les donner qu'ils soient lavés, maintenant allons-y ! **

Je me concentrais un minimum sur la route pendant qu'elle regardait leur ensemble, j'avais un grand sourire, j'arrivais sur Port Angeles.

**-Bell', **me dit Alice, **refais un arrêt à la salle de sport, **j'approuvais en riant, **les filles, jeu ! On embrasse nos copains pendant 30 secondes et on s'en va ! **

**-Nous prenons ! **Rit Rose, **merde j'adore ma soirée ! **

Et à nouveau je me garais, nous sortîmes arrivant dans la salle comme des furies, Sam soupira blasé, Paul et Jacob riaient bêtement et comme tout à l'heure je me jetais sur Edward qui était sur le sac de frappe, nous embrassant en souriant.

**-Évidemment, **soupira Sam, **elles reviennent et pas seules...**nous rîmes nerveusement, **aprés les mecs vous avez intérêt à vous reprendre ! **Nous le laissâmes parler tout seul.

**-Tu vas m'en faire beaucoup dans la soirée des surprises comme ça ? **Je l'embrassais, il me souleva.

**-Les filles 30 secondes de plus, **elles échappèrent des rires, retournant dans leur activités, **nous allons sur Seattle, **il approuva, nous nous remîmes nous aussi dans notre activité, je remis mes pieds au sol, sa main empoignant mes cheveux, **je vais devoir y aller, **dis-je contre sa bouche, il grogna, je souris,**ce soir on se voit.**

**-J'espère bien, demain bébé, ta soirée c'est avec moi, **j'approuvais.

**-Les filles, dispersion ! **Je l'embrassais à nouveau, m'éloignant, les filles suivirent, nous fîmes des bisous sur la joue aux Quileute, **désolée Sam, nous te laissons.**

**-C'est pas grave, faîtes attention à vous, **nous approuvâmes en souriant, repartant, **on arrête ses sourires de cons, 50 pompes ça va vous calmer ! **Nous partîmes dans un fou rire sur le parking.

**-Seattle maintenant ! **Dit Alice.

La route se fit dans les rires,nous arrivâmes ¾ d'heure plus tard, Alice avait appelée Esmée pour lui demander l'adresse, nous nous étions arrêtées pour manger, c'est le genre de magasin qui ferme très tard, nous avions été le repérer avant.

**-Avant, **dit Angie, **de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, **nous pouffâmes, **petit arrêt pour le maquillage, il faut lui prendre des couleurs immondes.**

**-Je dis un grand oui, **rit Rose, nous rentrâmes dans un grand magasin, **alors, faux cils, faux ongles ?**

**-Emmy se doit d'avoir des faux ongles, **dis-je, **de la cire aussi, rouge à lèvres...**

**-Faisons un ''kit Emmy'', **dit Alice.

Elle nous donna des missions à chacune, j'eus droit au faux cils, je pris les plus épais et les plus long, ils étaient pailletés de plusieurs couleurs, je pris aussi de la colle en plus, rejoignant les filles, Rose et les faux ongles motif léopard rouge à lèvres des plus rouge, le maquillage rose et vert flashy de Angie et Ali' nous avait fait un plein de cires froides, du fard à joue plus que voyant, nous rîmes comme 4 idiotes, contente de nos trouvailles, payant chacune nos trucs, nous nous arrêtâmes devant le magasin.

**-Les filles, **dit Rose, **l'instant est solennel, **nous rîmes, **un peu de sérieux, **nous nous reprîmes, **une fois dans ce magasin et les articles achetés, plus jamais je ne verrai mon homme comme avant, une minute de silence serait bien, **nous le fîmes, têtes baissées, se retenant toutes de ne pas rire plus qu'autre chose, **une minute c'est trop, **nous partîmes dans un fou rire, **maintenant que c'est fait, **nous avançâmes, elle poussa la porte et nous bloquions.

Nos yeux ne savaient pas où se poser, les robes, chaussures, perruques, boa, des tenues de toute sorte, des sous-vêtements plus qu' indecent, la question que je me posais là tout de suite c'est qu'est-ce que Esmée avait pu venir chercher ici, je ne sais même pas si nous avions l'âge légal.

**-Bonsoir, **nous tournâmes toutes nos têtes vers un vendeur, il nous fixait sceptique, nous aussi, **je pense que vous avez du vous perdre...**nous nous regardâmes.

**-Non, **dit Rose sure d'elle, **nous cherchons des tenues, enfin une pour...**

**-Bonsoir ! **Nous nous retournâmes sur Esmée, ouvrant grands les yeux, elle nous regarda moqueuse.

**-Madame Cullen ! **Elle le regarda en plissant des yeux, **Esmée, **dit-il tout sourire, ils se prirent dans les bras, **ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! **

**-A moi aussi, comment vas-tu ? **

**-Trés bien merci, tu viens voir si je n'ai pas changé de déco ? **

**-Non, je te présente mes filles, Alice, Rose, Angela et Bella.**

**-Tu n'en avais pas deux ? **

**-Si, **pouffa-t-elle, **les choses ont quelque peu changées depuis, j'aime bien m'approprier les enfants des autres !**

**-Et ton mari ? **

**-Il arrive, **rit-elle, nous nous regardâmes du coin de l'œil, ma question me revenant encore plus,elle différait, qu'est-ce que Carlisle et Esmée viennent faire ici à deux ? **Les filles, reprenez des couleurs ! **

**-Toi et papa, **dit Alice blanche comme un linge, **vous...vous êtes venus ensemble ? Ici ? Pour quoi faire ? Non...je ne veux pas savoir ! **Elle partit dans un fou rire avec le vendeur, Carlisle arriva, il nous regarda étouffant son rire, saluant le vendeur, **les filles...j'ai peur, **nous rîmes nerveusement, plus que nerveusement.

**-Vous croyez qu'ils se déguisent ? **Demanda Angie.

-**Des sous-vêtements coquins ? **Demanda Rose.

**-Ils ont peut-être une double vie, **dis-je, Alice nous regarda de travers, **désolée Ali'...**

**-Drôle de sortie en famille, **dit Rose, **vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? Nous ? Oh nous sommes allés dans un magasin limite sex-shop avec nos parents, ou avec les parents d'une amie, Angie, cette fois, tu fais vraiment mauvaise fille de pasteur.**

**-Il me répudie dans la seconde si il le sait, il m'enferme aussi à triple tour avec barreaux aux fenêtres, **nous rîmes doucement, nous arrêtant sous leur regards.

**-Je vais juste vous détendre, **dit Esmée, **je connais Steeve, parce que j'ai refais son appartement, Carlisle parce que je lui ai présentée un jour ou nous avons mangés ensemble.**

**-Et le magasin ? **Demanda Alice suspicieuse.

**-Je vis au-dessus.**

**-Et pourquoi mes parents viennent dans ce magasin ? **Demanda-t-elle limite hystérique, eux ils riaient, nous, nous attendions.

**-Parce qu'ils sont passés par le magasin pour monter chez moi, rassure toi ils n'ont rien achetés, **nous fixâmes Esmée et Carlisle pleines de doutes, **et vous que viens faire des lycéennes dans mon magasin.**

**-Papa, maman...**

**-Ton père n'est pas transformiste, ni se déguise en drag-queen, **ils rirent tout les 3, **tu vois nous avons bien fait de venir, les filles...**

**-Je fouillerai dans votre chambre un jour ! **

**-Si tu veux, **lui dit Carlisle en souriant, **sinon elles sont là pour notre fils Emmett, il a perdu un pari, il doit se déguiser.**

**-Celui qui le faisait petit ? **Ils approuvèrent, **toujours pas de coming-out ? **Ils partirent dans un fou rire, Rose grogna, **ah tu dois être sa copine...**

**-Fiancée ! **Dit-elle revêche, je lui tournais le dos pour rire doucement, j'étais pas la seule.

**-Félicitation, **Rose bredouilla un merci, **beauté...je le sais qu'il était fiancée, il a même beaucoup de goût, **elle rougit, toujours aussi choquant, **bien, comment nous l'habillons ? **Nous pouffâmes.

**-L'idée c'était des vêtements à paillettes, **dis-je, **mini-jupe et petit haut de préférence.**

**-Talons ?**

**-Pourquoi pas...**

**-Bien, je vais juste fermer mon magasin, juste pour éviter des soucis comme vous êtes mineurs...**nous le regardions fermer, **faîtes un tour en attendant, **nous avançâmes regardant, Rose essaya des chaussures, des échasses, talons transparent.

**-Les filles...**

**-Quand veux-tu les mettre ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Une soirée boite, ou pour jouer à la strip-teaseuse, essayez vous aussi ! **Nous le fîmes, faisant quelque pas, j'avais pris l'habitude des talons mais pas aussi haut, **ou sinon une tenue d'infirmière...Steeve, tu as des tenues d'infirmières ? **Nous partîmes dans un fou rire, nous nous penchâmes pour voir les têtes de Carlisle et Esmée blasées, Steeve riait.

-**Sur ta droite, en haut, **nous levâmes tous les yeux, **il faut que jeunesse se fasse.**

**-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que nous endurons, **soupira Carlisle, je pouffais, ils me regardèrent, **chérie, pourquoi tu caches tes pieds ? **

**-Je joues ? **

**-Montre à quoi tu joues ! **Je me redressais, avançant vers eux, **Bella chérie, **me dit-il, **tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas te laisser les prendre alors que je suis là, pense à ton père, **je riais nerveusement.

**-C'était juste pour essayer, Rose va les prendre je crois.**

**-Elle va encore nous dire que ça va avec son style, **dit Esmée,elle se rapprocha, **viens mon ange, allons regarder pour Emmett, **je retirais les chaussures, bien contente d'ailleurs, je remis les miennes, elle m'emmena avec elle.

**-Esmée...**

**-Juste des petites choses, **je grimaçais, **non, il a de jolies choses, il a de tout, regarde, tu trouves ça vulgaire ? **Elle me montra des sous-vêtements.

**-Non, ils sont sexy mais pas vulgaire.**

**-Tu vois, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Steeve n'est pas non plus gay, ce magasin c'était à son frère, lui était transformiste.**

**-Était ? **

**-L'année dernière,un cancer fulgurant, il a gardé le magasin bien que ce ne soit pas son monde, il veut juste le garder, d'une parce qu'il marche bien et pour garder un lien avec son frère.**

**-J'ai pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre de magasin, c'est un peu intimidant.**

**-Dis toi que c'est un magasin de déguisement et que tu es là juste pour Emmy, **nous rîmes moqueuse, elle me montra une nuisette noire, visiblement plus que courte avec de la dentelle rouge coupée légèrement sur le côté.

**-Tu vas la prendre ? **

**-Pas pour moi, **me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, je passais au pivoine, **tu sais j'achète souvent des sous-vêtements avec mes filles et regarde elle n'a rien de vulgaire non plus.**

**-Elle est même très jolie en fait, **elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

**-Donc je te la prends ! **

**-Non laisse.**

**-Ne sois pas têtue, je ne voudrai pas me fâcher avec toi, **je grimaçais, **prenons-en pour les filles aussi, **nous cherchâmes, **mon ange,**je la regardais, **ça va me faire très plaisir de partager un moment avec toi dans l'atelier.**

**-A moi aussi, je vais essayer de refaire des croquis aussi.**

**-Il en reste beaucoup des croquis de ton grand-père dans ton carton...**

**-Il y a les miens aussi, merci d'avoir mis des affaires à lui dans l'atelier, **elle me fit un petit sourire, **tu sais ça me fait un peu peur d'y aller.**

**-Je m'en doute.**

**-Mais il me tarde à la fois, **nous nous sourîmes nous remettant dans nos recherches avant de partir rejoindre les filles qui riaient et Carlisle bah...

**-Rose ! J'ai beau ne pas être ton père je te demanderai quand même d'aller te rhabiller ! **

**-Mais t'es pas marrant, **nous bloquions avec Esmée, Rose en tenue d'infirmière et dire que je rougis pour une nuisette, **hey, Bell', tu as vue ? **J'approuvais en riant nerveusement, **mon chéri va apprécier ! **

**-Rose, va te changer, **soupira Carlisle.

-**Esmée ? **Lui demanda-t-elle, **qu'en dis-tu ? **Elle réfléchit un moment.

-**Chéri, nous devrions peut-être emmener les enfants à l'église, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, **Angela, ton père nous accueillerait-il ? **

**-Oh oui, je pense que oui, enfin faudrait pas que Rose soit dans cette tenue et ça sera bon.**

**-Nous serons là dimanche ! **Je tirais légèrement la veste d' Esmée pendant que les autres riaient, Carlisle renvoya Rose se changer, **oui mon ange ? **

**-Et bien..dimanche...**

**-Dimanche prochain finalement, tous le monde à l'église, **Rose était morte de rire dans la cabine, Angie et Alice s'éloignèrent avant de revenir avec des perruques, je riais comme une idiote.

**-Belly, vient essayer ! **Je les rejoignit, elles avaient mis de longues perruques brunes, elles m'en mirent une blonde en riant, je me regardais partant dans un fou rire, **photo les filles ! **Nous en fîmes plusieurs avant que Rose nous rejoigne, en brune, nous eûmes un temps d'arrêt parce que ça lui allait plus que bien, pareil que Ali' et les cheveux longs, Esmée joua aussi, nous nous tournâmes toutes vers Carlisle.

**-Non, vous oubliez, nous sommes là pour Emmett ! **

**-Mon cher mari...**dit-elle doucement en s'approchant perruque rousse à la main, nous pouffâmes, je pensais à filmer aussi.

**-Ma chére femme, ne fais pas ça, il y a des témoins ! **

**-S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir.**

**-Tu régresses.**

**-Tu déprimes, **nous étions 4 à rire, Steeve aussi, elle lui fit les yeux doux, il soupira baissant sa tête, elle lui mit, le regardant en se moquant doucement, il lui fit un sourire en coin et je me pris une grosse claque parce que j'avais l'impression de me voir avec Edward, j'avais arrêté de rire d'un coup.

**-Toujours à me faire faire n'importe quoi, **il caressa sa joue, **bien les filles photos ! **Il passa son bras sur ses épaules, elles pouffèrent faisant plein de photos, j'arrêtais mon film, les prenant aussi en photo**, est-ce que maintenant nous pourrions nous occuper de notre fils ? **

**-Oui maintenant oui, **dit Alice en riant, ils partirent dans les rayons, oui, toujours avec leur perruque,tous avec leur perruque je précise, je les regardais faire.

**-Tu ne participes pas ? **Me demanda Steeve.

**-Toi non plus.**

**-Ils n'ont pas besoin de mon aide, **je retirais ma perruque, il me fit assoir près de lui derrière le comptoir, **qui es-tu dans la famille Cullen ? **

**-Je suis la copine d' Edward.**

**-Le petit dernier, **j'approuvais.

**-Ça fait longtemps que Esmée a refait ton appartement ? **

**-Il y a moins d'un an, il n'a aucun rapport avec le magasin, **je pouffais, **tu devrais prendre une perruque pour Emmett, prends celle que tu avais, des bas résille pourrait avoir leur effet, **je riais l'imaginant.

**-Je vais prendre tout ça, nous avons le maquillage, faux ongles, faux cils, un bon transformiste mets quoi ? **

**-La vu ce que j'ai pu entendre, il sera plus en drag-queen, paillette et compagnie, tu peux rajouter des colliers, des sautoirs, un petit sac à main, vous devez bien avoir ça.**

**-On n'en manque pas, bracelets aussi.**

**-Faîtes lui un faux grain de beauté à la Marylin Monroe, **je pouffais, **si ce sont des chaussures ouvertes, tu n'oublieras pas de lui vernir les orteils.**

**-Je n'oublierai pas, je ne vais rien oublier du tout, promis ! **

**-Il sait ce qu'il attends ? **

**-Certaines choses oui, nous allons le laisser découvrir au fur et à mesure ça sera bien plus amusant.**

**-Le pari, il l'a perdu contre qui ? **

**-Contre moi ! **Dis-je fièrement, **stand de tir à la fête foraine.**

**-Tu le sais que le jour ou tu perdras il ne te rateras pas.**

**-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me dis autant le faire à fond, quoi qu'il me fasse faire je me dirai que je me serais fait plaisir.**

**-Chérie, **je me tournais vers Carlisle,échappant un rire avec sa perruque toujours sur la tête, **viens nous donner ton avis, **je me levais, il prit ma main, **pourquoi tu es restée dans ton coin ? **

**-Comme ça, je papotais, ça en est où ? **

**-Mon fils va nous détester, **rit-il, je suivis, retrouvant les autres.

**-Bella ! Regarde, **Rose me montra plusieurs tenues, toute plus vulgaire les unes que les autres, **comme tu as gagnée le défi, tu choisis ! **

**-Il faut que j'arrive à l'imaginer, **riais-je, **la plus vulgaire c'est laquelle ? **Nous nous concertions tous, parvenant à nous mettre d'accord, pour les chaussures aussi, nous rejoignîmes la caisse, j'avais rajouté les bas résilles

**-Combien nous te devons ? **Lui demanda Esmée.

-**Rien pour Emmett, solidarité masculine, **nous pouffâmes, le remercions aussi, Rose paya ses affaires au grand désespoir de Carlisle et Esmée et sous nos rires, ils reposèrent tous leur perruque aussi, Esmée prit les nuisettes et nous sortîmes non sans l'avoir remercié.

**-Bella, **je me retournais, **n'oublie aucun détail surtout.**

**-J'ai promis, Esmée fera des photos elle te montrera à l'occasion.**

**-Ça me va très bien ! **Il referma la porte indiquant que son magasin était ouvert à nouveau.

**-Les filles, **nous dit Carlisle,** une glace ça vous tente ? Ou crêpe, gaufre...**

**-Attends peut-être que nos fils ont finis, **elle les appela en s'éloignant légèrement de nous.

**-Le temps qu'ils arrivent il sera tard, **dit Angela.

**-Tu dois rentrer pour qu'elle heure ? **Lui demanda Carlisle.

**-Dans peu de temps en fait, il est 22 heures.**

**-Je peux l'appeler ainsi que les parents de Ben, leur dire que vous êtes avec nous**, elle lui fit un immense sourire, **nous n'allons pas nous amuser sans toi et Ben, donne moi juste leur numéro, je fais le reste, **elle lui donna, il rejoignit Esmée toujours au téléphone.

**-Waw, je savais que c'était des parents en or mais là...je ne sais même pas quoi dire, à part que vous avez de la chance, beaucoup de chance même.**

**-Nous avons de la chance pour beaucoup de choses,**dit Alice,** manque plus que papa Charlie.**

**-Il travaillait tard ce soir, **dis-je, **pour être le plus tranquille possible la semaine prochaine, **elles soupirèrent déçues, **la semaine prochaine faisons un grand repas avec nos parents.**

**-Je pourrai venir ? **Demanda Angela, nous la regardâmes blasées, elle pouffa, **je prends ça pour un oui, euh...vous voulez que mes parents viennent ? **

**-Nous allons demander à Esmée.**

**-Sinon une autre fois, parce que si il vient, pas d'alcool, pas de grossièreté et une belle et grande prière avant de manger...une autre fois oui, **nous partîmes toutes dans un fou rire nerveux.

**-Ça pourrait être bien, **rit Rose, **je pense à mon homme, les autres sauront se tenir mais Emmett...**

**-Dimanche prochain déjà nous allons à l'église, **rit Alice, nous suivîmes, **va falloir faire les gentilles personnes, Angie, tu seras notre prof ! **

**-Je ferai de vous de parfaites filles de pasteur ! **

Nous arrêtâmes de rire, quand ils revinrent vers nous.

**-Les garçons n'ont pas finit, **dit Esmée, **nous les verrons à la maison, **j'étais pire que déçue, je mourrai d'envie de le voir, **Angela tu peux rester avec nous, ton père est d'accord, les filles vous allez les revoir vos copains,**nous nous reprîmes, **allons poser nos sacs à notre voiture, ensuite nous prendrons notre dessert.**

Nous les suivîmes, j'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Edward, lui dire qu'il me manquait, j'étais limite en dépression, contente de passer du temps avec ses parents et mes copines mais il aurait été là, ça aurait été encore mieux, j'allais retirer un peu de sous aussi, ils m'attendirent, faire un solde aussi, je pensais à bien cacher ma grimace, j'allais devoir penser sérieusement à chercher un travail d'ici le mois prochain surtout en sachant que les cadeaux de Noël allaient vite arriver, je vais me calmer niveau shopping,je pourrais encore le faire une ou deux fois, j'aurai bien jouée en tout cas, je les rejoignis affichant un petit sourire, nous déposâmes tous à la voiture, nous promenant un peu, Carlisle et son bras sur les épaules d' Esmée et Alice, je ne les avais encore jamais vu dans ce genre de situation, c'était mignon, le pincement au cœur l'était moins, il disparut pratiquement quand Rose me prit la main en me faisant un petit sourire, je pris celle d' Angie, nous allâmes nous installer au bord des berges, s'installant à une terrasse chauffée juste en face du lac Washington, je me levais allant prendre appui sur la rambarde, regardant la ville illuminée, je pense que je vais vraiment aimer cette ville.

**-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée,**souffla-t-il à mon oreille, j'échappais un rire nerveux, mon cœur avait faillit me lâcher et mes jambes étaient devenues du coton, je me retournais, **c'était à mon tour de te faire une jolie surprise, **j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, juste sourire et le regarder, il me fit un sourire tout en fossette, son bras sur ma taille, sa main qui poussait mes cheveux, les mettant derrière mon oreille, je frissonnais avec la sensation que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des jours et des jours, je deviens vraiment flippante**,je devrais te faire ce genre de surprise plus souvent, **il se pencha, mon cœur qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se calmer, perdait complètement les pédales, je le fixais, fermais les yeux quand je sentis son souffle contre mon visage, mes mains se crispant sur son pull, il pressa ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes, j'échappais un soupir de bien-être, m'embrassant tendrement, je sais pas si il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait, encore plus à cet instant, il resserra son étreinte, posant ma main sur sa joue, la sienne sur ma taille passant sur le côté de ma veste, je réagissais enfin, l'embrassant, nous laissant aller, en un baiser il parvenait à m'emmener loin, plus rien ne semblait exister**, **nous continuâmes un petit moment, je posais ma tête contre son torse, sa main remonta sur ma tête, je relevais mon visage, il embrassa mon front, **allons rejoindre les autres.**

**-Je pense que je ne pourrais plus faire la timide devant ta maman maintenant.**

**-N'oublies pas mon père, **railla-t-il, je rougis, **ils ne diront rien, **il prit ma main nous faisant rejoindre les autres, nous installant près l'un de l'autre.

**-Heureusement que l'on ne crève pas de faim !** Se moqua Emmett, il se prit des coups de toute les filles, de sa mère aussi, **oh je vous en prie, le ''vous pensez qu'ils respirent'' c'est pas de moi, **je riais plus que gênée.

**-C'est de moi, **dit Alice, **je plaide coupable.**

**-Faites pas attention, **nous dit Esmée tout sourire,**commandons ça sera bien plus utile, **je regardais la carte avec Edward, une bonne et grosse gaufre m' ira très bien, mon chéri aussi, nous passâmes tous nos commandes, j'agrippais son bras, je sais je suis flippante, je croisais mes jambes, il posa sa main sur mon genou, ma joue contre son épaule.

**-Et ce shopping ? **Demanda Ben, nous regardions Emmett en riant mesquinement, **fructueux ? **

**-Plus que ça, **dit Rose en lançant un petit regard à Emmett.

**-Ma Rose ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **

**-Je propose que nous parlions d'autre chose, **dit Carlisle, les filles et moi partîmes dans un fou rire, Edward me regarda cherchant à comprendre.

**-Tenue d'infirmière, **chuchotais-je, **avec des chaussures de strip-teaseuse, **il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, **elle a essayée, leur a montrés et les a achetées, tes parents sont en dépression.**

**-Mes parents étaient avec vous dans le magasin ? **J'acquiesçais, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents, je pouffais, Esmée et Carlisle le regardèrent un sourire en coin.

**-Chérie, il faut lui montrer les photos, **je riais, sortant mon téléphone, Emmett se pencha, ils se moquèrent plus qu'autre chose, ils regardèrent tous les différentes photos, **tu vois, **me dit-il, **tu as retrouvée ton chéri, **je passais au pivoine, les moqueries étaient pour moi cette fois, Edward embrassa ma tempe en souriant.

**-Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, **dis-je, **et je n'étais pas la seule !**

**-On espère bien, **dit Emmett, **nous devrions nous faire plus de petites soirées comme celle-là, **nous approuvâmes tous, **bien au cas où, les filles, Sam voudraient que vous évitiez de venir nous déconcentrer, **nous pouffâmes, **enfin, nous ça ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde ! **

**-Recommencez quand vous voulez, **dit Jasper.

-**Nous le referons, **dit Angie, **mais pas tout de suite, il faut garder l'effet de surprise.**

Nos desserts arrivèrent, et ce qui est sur c'est que ce n'était pas de la petite gaufre, les desserts des autres étaient tout aussi impressionnant, Esmée me regarda en plissant des yeux quand Carlisle donna sa carte pour payer, je ne pus que dire merci,Ben et Angela aussi, je dus lâcher son bras chose embêtante, pour manger.

**-Que faisons nous demain ? **Demanda Alice, **non, pas de soupirs, c'est simplement une question.**

**-Tu parles du lycée ou de après ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Les deux ! **

**-Cours, comme d'habitude, **dit Jasper, **nous n'allons faire qu'une heure de sport en fin de journée, ils se font un repas tous ensemble.**

**-Ma petite femme serait d'accord pour un petit resto ? **Me chuchota-t-il.

**-Une resto avec toi ça ne se refuse pas, nous ne pourrions pas retourner chez Garreth ? **

**-Encore mieux, nous irons voir Garreth, ça lui fera plaisir, tu pourras juste venir me chercher à la salle de sport vers 19 heures 30 ? **

**-Je serai là, à l'heure.**

**-Habillée comment ? **Je le fixais, **tu ne diras rien je sais, je me dois d'essayer, **je pouffais, nous participions aux conversations, je laissais Emmett finir ma gaufre, incapable de manger plus de la moitié tellement c'était consistant.

**-Une petite promenade et nous rentrons ? **Proposa Esmée, nous nous levions tous, restant près du lac.

**-Tu as passée une bonne soirée à ce que je vois.**

**-Oui, j'ai passée du temps avec Ali, avec les filles, tes parents et vous qui nous avez fait une jolie surprise, ah j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose d'important, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, **il se figea, **chéri, à force de faire ça tu vas finir par rester bloqué, **il échappa un rire.

**-Tu me stresse avec ton ''je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre''.**

**-Il y a de quoi, **il arrêta d'avancer.

**-Bella...**

**-Ah oui, tu attends, ça sera une épreuve pour toute notre famille,**oui je sais je devrais penser à ses nerfs, ** dimanche prochain nous allons devoir aller...à l'église, chéri, tu es bloqué ? **Il se mit à rire nerveusement, **à cause de Rose et sa tenue d'infirmière, tes parents pensent que c'est nécessaire, **il se retourna vers les autres.

**-Rose ! **Cria-t-il, elle le regarda, **c'est hors de question que nous payons pour tes conneries ! **Nous rîmes toutes, pas les garçons qui ne devaient pas comprendre,nous les rejoignîmes.

**-Non, ne gâche pas ma surprise ! **Rit-elle.

**-Rose, nous, dans une église ! **Elle éclata de rire.

**-Comment ça nous allons à l'église ? **Demanda Jasper nerveux, Emmett c'était raidit.

**-Moi je trouve ça tout à fait normal, **dit Ben, **pas de raison que je vives ça seul, à nous le sermon sur l'abstinence et le respect de soi, ce dimanche ? **Demanda-t-il limite impatient.

-**Le prochain, **dit Esmée, **ça sera amusant !**

**-Madame Cullen, **lui dit Angela, nous rîmes bêtement, pas Angela, **aller à l'église n'a rien d'amusant, il faut y aller dans le but de communier avec Dieu, vous blasphémez.**

**-Tu m'en vois navrée, comment je répare ma bêtise ? **

**-Un signe de croix suffira pour cette fois, **elle le fit sous nos fous rires, **que je ne vous y reprenne plus, à vous aussi je vais donner des cours.**

**-Ça ne sera pas une mauvaise idée.**

**-Nous jouons notre destin, si vous ne faîtes pas bon impression, mon père pourrait ne plus accepter que je rentre tard, **nous la fixions tous, **non ce n'est pas vrai c'est juste que ça fait plus dramatique, vous savez en plus il y a 4 couples sous votre toit.**

**-Nous savons que ça fait parler, **dit Carlisle amusé, **ça n'a pas empêche ton père de te laisser avec nous.**

**-Certes, **il y a plus dérangé que moi, **mon père ne fait point partit des racontars, ah au fait dés que certains d'entre vous voudront se marier, **nous dit-elle, **n'hésitez pas à le contacter, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, **ça emplira son cœur de bonheur.**

**-Tu parles souvent comme ça ? **Lui demanda Esmée en riant.

**-Je vous prépare parce que dimanche vous n'allez pas me reconnaître, Belly, ça y est j'ai une autre personnalité moi aussi ! **Je partis dans un fou rire, nous nous tapâmes dans la main, **2, j'en ai 2 ! Belly, **dit-elle plus sérieuse, **combien en as-tu ? **

**-J'ai pas pris le temps de la réflexion, elles sont trop nombreuses, **riais-je, **va falloir que l'on s'habille toute en nonne ? **

**-Ah bah oui, les garçons en costume et cravate, ça fera son effet, vous serez au premier rang aussi.**

**-Moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que Rose à fait pour que nous soyons tous punis, **dit Emmett, Angie le regarda de travers, **ouais désolé, je reprends, pour que nous devions communier, **nous rîmes bêtement, Rose nous supplia du regard pour que l'on ne dise rien, **allez dites !**

**-Je te montrerai à la maison.**

**-Ce..ce soir ? **Demanda Carlisle, nous nous moquions, **fais ça une autre fois s'il te plait.**

**-Pourquoi ? **Il la regarda insistant, **ah...vous allez tous y penser c'est ça ? **

**-C'est possible, je me fais vieux tu sais, j'ai besoin de repos moral, ne riiez pas ! Pourquoi pas ce dimanche d'ailleurs, ça devient urgent.**

**-Non, ce dimanche ça sera trop juste pour nous préparer, **dit Esmée, je la remerciais discrètement, **rentrons, n'allons pas nous mettre un pasteur à dos, Angie, Ben , nous vous ramenons, faisons bonne figure.**

**-Ma Rose...**

**-Désolée, **soupira-t-elle, **tu devras attendre un peu...**

**-Un indice,juste un ! **

Nous préférâmes tous avancer les laissant, nous rejoignîmes en premier la voiture d' Esmée et Carlisle,ils partirent rapidement, Rose récupéra son sac, le cachant au maximum de Emmett, qui devenait limite insupportable, nous saluâmes Ben et Angela, nous nous séparâmes, je restais avec Edward, Rose me confia son sac, je le laissais prendre le volant.

**-Montre c'est quoi son délire, **je lui sortis en riant, il siffla, **mon frère va claquer, **je riais deux fois plus.

**-Tu aimes ce genre de choses ? **

**-Je suis un homme.**

**-Et ? **

**-Je ne peux que aimer, **je le regardais en haussant les sourcils.

**-Donc tu ne serai pas contre qu'un jour je fasses ce genre de choses ? **

**-Pas infirmière, mais je me souviens un jour, toi et moi sur mon lit à parler d'une tenue d'écolière.**

**-Tu t'en souviens encore ? **Riais-je.

**-Comment oublier...mais pour le moment comme je te l'ai dis tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de choses, au moins mon frère se fait plaisir.**

**-Peut-être que Ali', **il grogna, **le sport c'était comment ? **

**-Bien, **dit-il froidement, je tuais mon rire, pas assez, **bébé, j'aime pas que tu me colles de sales images de ce genre.**

**-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, parlons d'autre chose, Steeve m'a donné plein d'idées pour Emmett.**

**-Qui est Steeve ? **

**-Celui qui tiens la boutique, **il approuva, **nous avons juste parlés d' Emmett, **il approuva à nouveau, **chéri ? **

**-Non rien, j'aime pas quand des mecs te parlent.**

**-C'était sur son lieu de travail, juste pour aider, tu es sur que je passe une journée avec Paul ne va pas te déranger ? **

**-Paul ce n'est pas pareil, avant de te le demander, il m'en avait parlé, me demandant même si samedi ça me convenait, il ne se serait pas permis de faire ça sans mon avis, Paul...je sais ce qu'il a dans la tête donc non ça ne me dérange pas,comme quand tu étais sur ses genoux,tu l'as vu il a demandé si je voulais ''récupérer ma petite femme'', c'est une façon de demander l'autorisation, Paul, sache que quoi qu'il fasse, je suis au courant bien avant toi, excepté les premières fois mais il n'y a pas de malentendus, j'ai douté au début, plus maintenant, que ce soit Jacob ou l'un des Quileute non plus mais en dehors de notre famille et d'eux, là ça me posera un problème.**

**-Mais à part eux je n'ai pas l'intention de voir qui que ce soit d'autres, tu pensais à qui ? **

**-A un Steeve par exemple.**

**-Pourquoi je verrai un Steeve ? **Il haussa les épaules, accélérant, je n'avais pas tout compris, je le laissais conduire à la vitesse qu'il voulait, soit plus que rapide, j'attendrai que nous soyons seuls pour reprendre la discussion.

Nous nous garâmes dans le garage, chose qui était rare, je laissais les affaires de Rose, descendant ensuite, je l'arrêtais dans les escaliers.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**-Je te l'ai dis je n'aime pas que des hommes te parlent, encore plus si je ne suis pas là.**

**-Je n'allais rien faire, il n'a rien fait non plus.**

**-Lui non, tu te souviens de ce qu'on dit les bébés hier, **j'approuvais, **ça m'agace, j'ai fait plus attention aujourd'hui et ils ont raison, de plus en plus te regarde et tu ne t'en rends pas compte.**

**-Parce que je ne vois que toi, **soufflais-je, **tu crains quoi ? Que je m'intéresse à un autre ? **Demandais-je perdue.

**-C'est juste de la jalousie, je ne doutes pas de toi, juste d'eux, parce que si l'un d'entre eux venaient te parler, tu ne verrais pas forcément que c'est pour autre chose que de la sympathie.**

**-Mais je ne parle à personne.**

**-Je sais,je ne dis pas non plus que tu ne dois parler à personne, je me monte la tête tout seul en fait, viens montons, **je le retenais, ma main sur son bras, le rapprochant de moi.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, encore moins du fait qu'un autre parvienne à quelque chose avec moi, parce que le seul dont j'attends quelque chose c'est toi et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, laisse les s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent et en attendant, fais ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire avec moi, **je lâchais son bras remontant ma jupe tout en le fixant, je retirais mon string le mettant dans sa poche de jean, je relevais à nouveau ma jupe.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? **

**-Je te montre que tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter, **soufflais-je, j'ouvris le premier bouton de son pantalon tout en le fixant.

**-Les autres vont arriver !**

**-Raison de plus pour commencer tout de suite...**il me scruta,se colla à moi relevant ma jambe, il ouvrit rapidement son pantalon,baissant son boxer, frottant son sexe contre le mien, j'émis un long gémissement, je le plaçais, **ça, ils le feront encore moins, **il grogna, je retirais ma main,le laissant me posséder tout en nous embrassant durement, **aime moi encore plus fort, **il se fit plus nerveux, ma veste glissant sur mon bras, mes mains sur ses joues, je paniquais tout autant que ça me plaisait d'entendre la Jeep d' Emmett arriver, il éteignit la lumière du garage, se faisant encore plus pressant, me rendant plus audible aussi, je bougeais mon bassin au rythme du sien, je me fis plus discrète quand nous entendîmes la voiture se garer les portes claquer et leurs rires en rentrant dans la villa, il s'arrêta, **continues, **chuchotais-je, il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, reprenant, j'étais en train de me faire violence pour ne pas gémir, flippant que l'un d'eux ouvre la porte, c'était encore plus excitant d'un côté, j'échappais des soupirs quand je me sentis de plus en plus proche, ses vas et viens de plus en plus fort, je le plaquais nerveusement contre moi, **je vais venir, **soufflais-je gémissante, il gémit, son coup de rein des plus vif, qui me fit venir en même temps que lui, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous reprendre, la voiture de ses parents arrivant, ce fut la panique, il se rhabilla au plus vite, ralluma la lumière, nous remettant convenable, je pouffais nerveusement avec lui.

**-Je vais prendre le sac de Rose, monte ! **Je le retenais encore me collant à lui,**bébé, me fait pas ça maintenant.**

**-N'oublie pas que tu as mon string dans ta poche, **je l'enfonçais dans sa poche en le fixant, un début d'envie dans son pantalon, **bébé, me fait pas ça maintenant, **il échappa un rire nerveux, je l'embrassais, remontant en pouffant, j'ouvrais discrètement la porte, il fallait que j'aille au toilettes, les autres riaient dans le salon, je me fis très discrète en allant les rejoindre ensuite.

**-Vous étiez déjà rentré ? **Me demanda Alice, leur regards braqués sur moi, j'étais légèrement figée.

**-Esmée et Carlisle viennent d'arriver, **ils eurent des sourires en coin, je ravalais ma grimace.

**-Et mon petit frère tu l'as achevé ça y est ? **Demanda Emmett pendant qu'ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

**-Non ! Il est au garage, **ils haussèrent tous les sourcils, **avec Esmée et Carlisle, **dés demain j'apprends à mieux mentir, **aucun commentaire...**ils rirent à nouveau, j'allais à la cuisine, retirant ma veste au passage, un petit coup de chaud au joues, un thé me fera du bien.

**-Elle va le tuer, **rit Emmett, **parions, combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? **Je riais doucement, mon chéri et ses parents remontèrent à ce moment là, arrivant dans le salon, je me penchais, ils regardèrent tous Edward, il se retourna vers moi, je grimaçais, il soupira blasé, **petit frère comment tu vas ? **Lui demanda-t-il tout sourire, Esmée me rejoignit.

**-Tu veux un thé ? **Lui demandais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

**-Oui, s'il te plaît, **elle mentait bien par contre, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

**-Alors, nous nous posons la question pour ta santé...**

**-Emmett Cullen, **lui dit Esmée, **fin de la discussion ! **

**-Oui m'man, **soupira-t-il, Edward me rejoignit, Esmée prit nos tasses nous laissant, il me souleva me posant sur le plan de travail.

**-Je suis désolée, **chuchotais-je, **je ne leur ai pas dit, je n'ai pas ris, je n'ai pas...**il m'embrassa , me rapprochant de lui.

**-Je m'en fiche de ça, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser.**

**-Chéri...c'est le fait que tu es ma petite culo...**

**-Bella ! **Râla-t-il, j'entendis sa famille rire et des nombres de jours de ses frères et sœurs, selon eux il mourrait d'ici 4 jours.

**-Désolée, **chuchotais-je, **il faut que tu m'apprennes des trucs, **il me regarda en prenant une inspiration, **il n'y a pas de sexe dans...**

**-Oh pardon, **je gémis blasé devant Carlisle, virant coquelicot, mon front sur l'épaule d' Edward, **je reviendrai ! **Je me redressais, oui, Edward est en dépression.

-**Non tu peux rester, **dis-je, **je disais juste qu'il fallait qu'il m'apprennes des trucs, **j'eus trois réactions, moi, qui me gifle mentalement, mon chéri qui prends l'arête de son nez et Carlisle qui bloque, **à mentir Carlisle, à mentir.**

**-Hein, hein, **dit-il moqueur.

**-Pas toi Carlisle je t'en supplie...je m'en vais, je m'en vais, **j'embrassais la joue de mon chéri, **tu restes là je suppose...**

**-Tu supposes bien, **son père partit dans un fou rire, je m'assis blasée mettant un coussin sur mon visage.

-**Laissez moi mourir, **soupirais-je, j'entendis des rires.

**-Mon ange bois ton thé, **me dit Esmée en tapotant ma cuisse, je posais le coussin, regardant ma tasse en soupirant, Carlisle et Edward revinrent, mon chéri en face de moi, Carlisle près d' Esmée.

**-Nous aussi nous voulons rire ! **Dit Jasper, je le plombais du regard, **tu as encore dis une boulette c'est ça ? **

**-Pourquoi encore ? **Ils rirent sauf Esmée et Carlisle, **quoi ? **

**-C'est ta marque de fabrique, **rit Rose, je regardais mon chéri, sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, regardant le plafond, il baissa son visage me scrutant, je m'empourprais, prenant ma tasse, je regardais mon thé, croisais les jambes aussi, je les laissais parler entre eux, j'en avais assez dit, je buvais mon thé, regardant à nouveau Edward toujours à me fixer.

Je me levais, montant dans la chambre, mettre un string, un pantalon aussi, ne rien avoir sous ma jupe alors qu'il y a ses parents c'étaient pas franchement le top, je descendis, m'asseyant à ma place, je finissais ma tasse.

**-Chérie, tu peux reparler, personne ne t'en empêches.**

**-Je sais beau-papa mais je fais trop de boulettes, me taire détendra mon chéri je crois, **ce dernier soupira, il se leva venant près de moi, me prenant dans ses bras, se rapprochant de mon oreille.

**-Je ne suis pas fâché mon cœur, j'ai juste tes phrases qui tournent en boucle et j'aime quand tu sors ce qui te passe par la tête, il y a juste certaines phrases plus difficilement gérable, **il embrassa ma tempe.

Esmée et Carlisle partirent, nous embrassant un par un,Edward se baissa dans le canapé, je mis mes jambes sur le côté, ma tête sur son bas ventre.

**-Aucun de vous n'a envie d'aller se coucher ? **Demanda Alice, nous répondîmes tous par la négative, **ça vous dis un petit film et dormir dans le salon ? **

**-Nous prenons ! **Rit Rose, Jasper et Emmett suivirent, **les Bisounours ? **Je regardais mon chéri, je lui fis un oui de la tête, il répondit avec un petit sourire, **chouette ! Allons chercher les couettes et les coussins, pas vous, **nous dit-elle.

**-Merci, **dis-je.

**-De rien, c'est aussi pour être sur que vous ne vous grimpiez pas dessus dans votre chambre, **elle se leva en riant, ils lui tapèrent dans la main, très content de sa réplique, ils partirent en riant encore, je posais mon visage contre son bas-ventre.

**-Je sais ma puce, ils sont chiants, **il caressa ma tête, **tu aurai du rester en jupe aussi, **je me redressais.

**-C'était par rapport à tes parents.**

**-Je m'en doute, dans la nuit si on ne dors pas, on s'esquivera.**

**-Nous ne l'avons même pas fait dans notre lit aujourd'hui.**

**-Nous nous cherchons de nouveau espace, **je pouffais.

**-Il y en a plein, où voudrais-tu ? **Demandais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui, m'asseyant bien sur lui.

**-Ici par exemple, **me dit-il sans sourire, **toi ? **

**-La douche me plairait bien, nous ne l'avons pas encore fait sous la douche, ou dans la baignoire, j'aime bien les salle de bain, la seule chose c'est que ça sera souvent la même position, contre un mur, toi qui me soulève ou qui relève ma jambe...**

**-Et ça t'ennuie ? **

**-Je ne m'ennuie jamais, **soufflais-je, **nous avons encore plein de façons de faire à explorer, **je me frottais doucement sur lui, m'arrêtant à peine j'avais commencé, il serra mes hanches tout en me fixant, me faisant recommencer, **la cuisine...bébé, je vais aller me changer et mettre une nuisette des plus basiques, je reviens, **je me redressais sur mes genoux prenant au passage mon string dans sa poche,je l'embrassais partant rapidement.

Je montais les escaliers croisant Emmett et Jasper chargés, je rentrais dans notre chambre trouvant Rose et Alice.

-**Ah bah enfin, **me dit Rose, je riais nerveusement, **nous étions en train de nous demander si tu viendrais, ceci étant dit...**

**-...nous t'avons sortis ceci, **elle me montra une nuisette en coton, des plus basiques, de couleur parme, bretelle noire, elles avaient à peu près le même style de nuisette.

**-Merci, **je la pris allant dans la salle de bain pour me changer, posant le string dans la panière à linge, je me démaquillais au passage, les rejoignant, sauf qu'elles étaient parties, ma couette et mes coussins aussi, bon, ne me reste plus qu'à les rejoindre, c'est gênant quand même de descendre alors qu'il y a Emmett et Jasper, j'arrivais en bas, ils tournèrent leur visage vers la télé, je les remerciais intérieurement, mon chéri avait un grand sourire, soulevant la couette pour que je le rejoignes, je me dépêchais, il était sur le côté, je m'allongeais sur le dos pour le moment, appuyant mon dos contre les coussins.

**-T'es toute mignonne comme ça, **je souriais en rougissant.

**-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, **dit Emmett, **choix de films ! Non, pas de films de filles, oubliez ! Bella, désolé pas de film coquin non plus ! **

**-Abruti, **riais-je, les autres rirent moqueur.

**-Merci, film d'horreur ? Histoire de se préparer pour halloween, **nous approuvâmes tous, **Ça ?**

**-Oh non par pitié, **dis-je, **j'ai peur des clowns ! À cause de ce film d'ailleurs, les poupées qui parlent aussi, Chucky et les marionnettes, excepté ses choses tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, **ils me scrutèrent tous un moment.

**-Bella, Ça, c'est un classique, **me dit Jasper, **Chucky aussi ! **

**-Je m'en fiche, j'ai eu une poupée un jour, salopette, blonde,tâches de rousseur, qui parlait, je l'ai cachée et j'ai longtemps fait des cauchemar, je rêvais qu'elle courait pendant la nuit, chercher un couteau pour me planter, **j'en frissonnais, **les clowns, c'est hypocrite, leur sourires figés, j'aime pas le cirque, **je grimaçais, **et les marionnettes, j'avais un pantin, petit, un clown en plus, **dis-je stressée, **et bah j'ai coupé les fils en lui disant ''Maintenant que tu es libre ne me tues pas ! '', il ne la pas fait, **soufflais-je soulagée, ils me regardèrent, **pareil pour la fille de l' Exorciste, elle me terrorise, je me faisais des suspens dans la nuit, avec la dame blanche aussi, je fermais les yeux et me mettais la pression pour les rouvrir, je m'encourageais en me disant ''si tu as les tripes, regarde'', j'ai faillis me faire pipi dessus plusieurs fois ! **

**-OK...**dit Emmett, il prit une grande inspiration, **autre chose ? **

**-Oui, je pensais que mes nounours étaient vivant, pareil je me faisais des suspenses, j'ouvrais ma porte d'un coup en criant un grand ''Ha, Ha ! '' au cas où je les surprennes, c'est jamais arrivé, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé par contre, j'aurai pu jouer avec, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je sais je raconte ma vie mais c'était pour vous expliquer...**

**-Chérie..tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui, n'achète jamais de clowns ou de pantin surtout !**

**-Non je vais t'épargner ça, tu peux te détendre aussi, arrête de te crisper.**

**-Mais c'est que d'en parler ça me paralyse en fait, ça va passer...**

**-Hum, **dit Rose, **à part les nounours parce que c'est mignon, sans tes suspenses bien sur, j'ai une question...pourquoi te faire paniquer ? **

**-Je me faisais des défis, chez mon papi aussi, je traversais le jardin dans la nuit complètement en stress jusqu'au bois après je revenais très fière de moi, **ils haussèrent tous les sourcils, **vous ne vous êtes jamais fait ce genre de choses, **ils répondirent tous par la négative, **ça fait de moi une fille bizarre c'est ça ? **

**-Nous essayons de comprendre, de te comprendre, **dit Jasper, ils pouffèrent, **même question que Rose, pourquoi ? **

**-Il fallait bien que je m'occupes, pareil un film d'horreur tu ne me verras jamais les pieds au sol, toujours en hauteur, par peur que l'on m'attrapa les pieds, là aussi je me faisais des suspense.**

**-Moi aussi ! **Dit Alice, **enfin pas la fin, mais mes pieds toujours en hauteur ! **

**-Hé ! Rien à voir mais toi aussi tu faisais des petits vêtements à tes poupées ? **Elle approuva tout sourire, Rose aussi, **j'avais une petite machine à coudre, je coupais les cheveux de mes Barbies, carrés, punk, **nous pouffâmes, **mon papi jouait avec moi, c'était chouette...**

**-Bell', **dit Emmett, **ne le prends pas mal, mais ton papi jouait à la Barbie avec toi ? **

**-Oui, il faisait genre le couturier, un mètre sur ses épaules, **je riais toute seule, **ma mamie aussi jouait, on faisait ça dans la grande table en chêne dans la cuisine, elle faisait des gâteaux, mon papi jouait avec moi, je faisais tout avec lui, monter des maquettes ! **Dis-je limite surexcitée, **des après-midi à nous prendre la tête, les puzzles, immense qui nous prenaient de longues semaines pendant les vacances d'été, avec ma mamie ou créer des marionnettes, vous, vous faisiez quoi ? **

**-Nous, **dit Emmett, **nous avions une cabane dans les bois, nous jouions avec Eddy aux chevaliers la plupart du temps, **je pouffais, **Ali' était la princesse à sauver, et quand Jasper et Rose était là, Jasper était la princesse, **je riais moqueuse, les autres aussi.

**-Mais vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps en fait ? **Demandais-je.

**-Depuis que nous sommes petits, nos parents, **dit Rose,** se sont connus comme ça, j'avais 10 ans à peu près, on venaient les voir en vacances, pour les fêtes aussi.**

**-Ici ? **

**-Non, **me dit Edward, **nous vivons ici depuis presque 11 ans, avant nous étions à Chicago, Rose et Jasper sont de Seattle.**

**-Ah...je ne savais pas, je pensais que vous aviez toujours vécus ici, du moins vous, **dis-je au Cullen, **pourquoi vous avez déménagés ? **

**-Les parents, **dit Alice, **voulaient changer d'air, un endroit tranquille, pour nous, eux, un cadre différent, ils en avaient marre des grandes villes, Forks ils l'ont connus par hasard, ils ont fait construire la villa et nous nous sommes installés.**

**-Ensuite nous, **dit Jasper, **mais nous étions ici à chaque vacances, de plus en plus souvent plus les années passaient, tu dois savoir que nos parents sont à l'étranger, **j'approuvais, **à Londres précisément.**

**-Vous ne vouliez pas les suivre c'est ça ? **

**-Oui, **dit Rose, **nous voulions restés ici, ce ne sont pas eux qui nous ont élevés, plus les nounous, trop occupés à travailler.**

**-Vous..vous êtes en mauvais terme avec eux ? **

**-Non pas vraiment, **dit Jasper, **c'est juste que Esmée et Carlisle sont plus nos parents qu'eux, parfois je l'appelle maman, ça m'échappe, à Rose aussi, pareil pour Carlisle mais c'est encore plus rare.**

**-Ça ne leur déplairais pas pourtant, **dit Edward.

**-Moi aussi, j'appelle Esmée, maman des fois.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas tout le temps ? **Me demanda Alice.

**-Parce que c'est un mot que j'ai bannis il y a plusieurs années, **il y eut un gros silence, **non, ça va, Esmée...c'est juste que son simple prénom me suffit la plupart du temps, mais c'est pareil que pour toi et Rose, **dis-je à Jasper, **elle est comme ma mère alors que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là, ça restera pour moi la maman parfaite.**

**-Tu sais, **me dit Emmett, **pour notre maman, elle n'a pas 3 enfants, elle en a 6, voir 8 parce qu'elles considèrent aussi Ben et Angela de plus en plus comme ses gosses, elle est comme ça, parfaite, plus que ça même, la papa c'est la même, pour lui il a une ribambelle de gosses, tout comme Charlie mais dans notre famille manquait quand même une brune, **je pouffais, **nous avons définitivement l'avantage ! **

**-Mais lâche l'affaire avec les bruns et les blonds, **soupira Jasper.

**-Tu peux nous rejoindre dans notre groupe, teins toi les cheveux ! **

**-Non mais tu as en d'autres des idées à la con ? **Lui demanda Alice, **ne touche pas à ses cheveux ! **

**-Il pourrait perdre un défi, **rit Emmett, **oh putain le bon truc ! **Nous rîmes tous même Jasper, **je te vois bien en brun ! **

**-Fais lui ça et tu deviendra roux ! **Lui dit Alice en riant, Rose grimaça, Emmett regarda Edward.

**-Tu ne le toucheras pas ! **Dis-je revêche**, toi, **dis-je à mon chéri, **tu n'as pas intérêt à changer de couleur de cheveux, pas de coupe trop courte non plus même si tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes cheveux la plupart du temps ! **Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, **si un jour tu as la mauvaise idée de le faire, je coupe les miens !**

**-Je ne te laisserai pas le faire tu le sais bien.**

**-Il faudrait quand même raccourcir un peu, **dit Alice à Edward, je grognais, **un peu j'ai dis, **elle parla aussi des coupes d' Emmett et Jasper.

**-Oui bah un tout petit peu, **dis-je en le regardant, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, agrippant l'arrière fermement, **il faut que je puisses faire ça, **murmurais-je.

Je rapprochais son visage du mien, sa main glissant sur ma cuisse, je frissonnais, Emmett se décida pour un film, éteignant la lumière, mon autre main sur son débardeur, le poussant à venir sur moi, il le fit lentement, j'avais envie de lui, l'envie était partagée, nous nous fixâmes, sa main remontant sur ma hanche, j'avais mal au ventre, je le rapprochais encore plus, l'embrassant légèrement ne le lâchant pas du regard, il m'embrassa moins légèrement, beaucoup moins par la suite, je crispais mes mains, ma jambe contre le dossier le poussa contre moi, il remonta ma nuisette sur mon ventre, sa main sur mon sein, je me gardais mes soupirs ou autre, je le laissais me tripoter, jouant à mon tour, je passais ma main sous son haut, prenant mon temps que son bas-ventre qu'il contracta plusieurs fois, il cessa de m'embrasser me regardant, je descendis ma main, la sienne se resserra sur ma taille, je le caressais au-dessus de son pantalon, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas joués de cette façon.

**-J'ai envie de toi, **murmura-t-il, j'étouffais au mieux mon gémissement, le caressant moins doucement, il m'embrassa pour tuer le sien, je descendis mon autre main, tirant sur les boutons de son jean, il releva son bassin, je lui baissais pas son boxer, ce qu'il ne lui convenait pas visiblement, je souriais contre sa bouche, **j'ai vraiment envie de toi.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas seuls...**

**-Rien à foutre, **je ne retenais pas mon gémissement, Dieu merci la télé le couvrait, **va falloir être plus discrète, **j'acquiesçai, mon cœur s'accéléra, **dés maintenant même, **il poussa mes mains, passant la sienne sous mon string, ses doigts entrant rapidement en moi, je me figeais pour me contenir, mes mains dans ses cheveux, ma respiration était devenue plus rapide, je me mordis la lèvre pendant qu'il mouvait en moi.

**-Maintenant, **soufflais-je.

**-Tu n'as plus envie de jouer ? **Il alla au plus loin, j'eus un léger sursaut**, il faudrait peut-être regarder le film ? **

**-Je croyais que tu avais envie.**

**-C'est toujours le cas, **il retira ses doigts, collant son bassin au mien, mon dos se vouta, il écrasa ma bouche sur la sienne, remontant la couette complètement sur nous, mon gémissement plus audible, je l'embrassais manquant vraiment de patience, je serrais ma main, descendant l'autre sur son boxer, le baissant avec empressement, il m'aida, je décalais mon string, le faisant me pénétrer d'un coup de rein, j'en tremblais, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans son bras, nos gémissements contenus au maximum, nos respirations bien plus rapides, **attends, **souffla-t-il difficilement, il releva son bras, baissant la couette de nos visages,je le laissais regarder, il trouva bon de faire un mouvement de bassin, je lui mordis l'épaule, il se raidit, recommençant parés avoir pris plus d'élan, je ne retenais pas mon gémissement, **tu sais...je vais vraiment t'apprendre la discrétion, heureusement qu'ils sont partis, **je le regardais sans sourire, **je ne l'aurai pas fait sinon...**je le fis sortir de moi, le poussant, **bébé...**je retirais le plus discrètement possible mon string.

**-Cullen !**

Je le fis revenir entre mes jambes, mes mains sur ses fesses, le poussant sans aucune douceur, il grogna, plaquant son bassin contre le mien à chacun de ses vas et viens, restant en appui sur son avant bras, sa main sur ma hanche, me tenant fermement, je continuais à le pousser à chaque fois, nous embrassant avec bien plus que de l'envie ou du désir, je remontais mes mains, laissant mes ongles passer sous son son haut le relevant au passage, il gémit plus bruyamment, je retournais sur ses fesses, le faisant arrêter de bouger quand je vins, il me rejoignit, son visage contre le mien, nos respirations saccadées, il se reprit un minimum bien avant moi, il me souleva, m'emmenant je ne sais où puisque j'étais occupée à l'embrasser, je regardais brièvement, salle de bain du bas, je retournais à mon occupation bien plus intéressante, il la ferma à clé, sortant de moi, je soupirais agacée, il remit son boxer, relevant son pantalon.

**-Ils ne vont pas tarder à redescendre, **il ouvrit l'eau du robinet, je le regardais retrouvant le sol, il me nettoya, je gémis aussi, **ça manque de classe mais il n'y pas 36 solutions, **il rinça sa main, recommençant, je m'agrippais au meuble, **ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger...**il allait retirer sa main, je l'en empêchais, je poussais ses doigts en moi.

**-Ça réponds à ta question ? **Soufflais-je.

**-En grande partie, tu sais, je vais finir par penser que je ne te satisfais pas puisque tu es toujours en demande...**

**-Tu fais ça...**je m'arrêtais pour gémir, **trop bien c'est la seule raison.**

**-Je ne vais pas pouvoir te satisfaire, si je ne me trompe pas, ils sont descendus, **je serrai mes cuisses.

**-Je n'ai rien entendu...**

**-Trop concentrée ? **

**-Trop perdue...**je posais mon front contre son torse,il retira ses doigts quand nous entendîmes le rire d' Emmett, suivit de Jasper, je relevais mon visage vers lui.

-**Allons-y, ils auront suffisamment de quoi parler.**

**-J'ai les fesses à l'air, **il sortit mon string de sa poche arrière, je le regardais sceptique.

**-En nous levant, je l'ai vu, bon d'un point de vue technique tu auras toujours les fesses à l'air, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça d'ailleurs, **je pouffais nerveusement, lui pris et le remis, je me lavais les mains, passant de l'eau sur mon visage aussi, je me regardais dans le miroir, les lèvres gonflées, un sourire d'idiote, les joues rosies, les cheveux un peu dans tous les sens, je tentais de me recoiffer au mieux laissant Edward se laver les mains et comme moi se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

**-Je vais à la cuisine nous faire notre bol de céréales ? **

**-Si tu veux, j'arrive dans 2 minutes, **il m'embrassa, je sortis allant dans la cuisine, Emmett et Jasper bien trop occupés à rire, les filles me virent et pouffèrent, je suivis.

**-Un petit creux ? **Railla Rose, j'approuvais prenant ce qu'il me fallait.

**-Je ne vous ai pas entendus vous lever...**

**-Nous l'avons fait à peine vous aviez remontés la couette, nous aussi nous débordions, **rit Ali', **j'adore les soirées cinéma ! **Nous rîmes bêtement, nous prîmes tous ce qu'il fallait partant les rejoindre.

**-L'église nous fera le plus grand bien ! **Rit Emmett, **la fornication nous perdra, **nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, je me penchais pour prendre nos bols sur le plateau, **petite sœur de mon cœur, **me dit-il, **puis-je te donner un conseil ? **

**-Euh oui...**

**-Ne te penche pas ainsi devant ton homme, **je me redressais passant au cramoisie sous leur moqueries, non pas celle de mon chéri, je le regardais penaude, il soupira, je lui donnais son bol, m'asseyant, **les filles vous attendez quoi pour lui expliquer ce genre de détail ? **

**-Elle bien mieux naturelle, **rit Rose, **pour rien au monde il faut que tu changes ! Eddy ? **

**-Eddy mange, **dit-il, **mais Eddy préfère souffrir plutôt qu'elle change, continues mon cœur, **je pouffais.

-**Eddy aimes la souffrance ? **Demanda Jasper narquois.

-**Si c'est ma Bella qui l'infliges oui, **ils sifflèrent, je passais coquelicot, **bébé, niveau niaiseries ? **J'éclatais de rire.

**-Un bon 8 mon chéri, **il me sourit très content.

**Il faudrait aussi que j'arrête de parler de moi à la 3éme personne, ça arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment, **je pouffais, **j'arrive à 3 personnalités, moi, mauvais Eddy et l'autre qui parle avec des ''il''.**

**-Bella nous contamine tous, **rit Rose, **va savoir nous allons tous finir avec plusieurs personnalités d'ici la fin de l'année.**

**-Nous ferons les compte, **rit Alice, je posais mon bol en riant.

**-Nous sommes déjà devenus insomniaque, **dit Jasper, **tu nous fatigue Bella, heureusement que tu n'es là qu'une semaine sur deux, **je partis dans un fou rire.

**-Et la, nous pensons tous à toi, petit frère, **dit Emmett, **qui supportes ça toute les semaines...**

**-J'ai songé à l'attacher la nuit, elle me fait des évasions, **rit-il, ils se moquèrent tous, félicitant Edward, **merci, merci, ça fait plaisir que vous le reconnaissiez, **il se leva prenant nos bols.

**-Vous finirez plus débiles que moi ! **

**-Non, pas possible, **dit Rose, **quoique Angie est sur la bonne voie, **je riais, m'allongeant sur le côté contre le dossier, nous nous installâmes tous, Edward éteignit la lumière, je mis son dos contre mon buste, passant ma jambe sur sa hanche, me relevant davantage par rapport à lui pour voir la télé, pose bizarre, mais j'étais bien.

**-Angie c'est clair qu'elle devient de plus en plus hystérique, **dit Emmett, **nous verrons demain, ce film on se le regarde ? **Nous demanda-t-il tout sourire nous faisant rire, **bon aucun commentaire si certains se lèvent et quoi que vous fassiez faîtes ça discret ! **Oui j'étais pivoine.

**-Au fait, c'est quoi le film ? **Demandais-je.

**-Il n'y a que toi que ça intéresse, **railla Jasper, je lui fis un doigt, il me le rendit, **c'est rare que je te fasse des doigts mais ça fait plaisir.**

**-Demain sergent, tu nous feras 50 pompes dans la cafétéria, ça aussi ça me fait plaisir ! **

**-Le jour ou tu arrivera à te taire... **lui dit Alice moqueuse, il la regarda de travers, **le film, **dit-elle nerveusement,** c'est halloween, vieux, sans grand intérêt mais nous aurons peut-être des idées pour l'autre, **va savoir je pourrais allonger ma liste.

Emmett remit le film au début, mon chéri se redressa pour retirer son haut, mon bras sous sa nuque, se remettant comme il était, sa main sur ma cuisse, j'embrassais son cou tout en regardant le film, ma main libre sur son torse, je le câlinais.

**-Humm Rose, **souffla Emmett d'une voix des plus perverses, je riais contre le cou d' Edward, les autres riant doucement, pas Jasper, **oh le blond détends toi, c'était juste histoire de te faire chier avant de dormir.**

**-Regarde le film et laisse ma sœur.**

**-Laisse la mienne, **elles soupirèrent.

**-Soit vous la fermez, **dit Alice, **soit je vais avec Rose et on vous mets sur le même canapé, **ils se turent d'un coup, je riais doucement avec Edward, **pourquoi les gens vont toujours là ou ils ne faut pas ? **

**-Parce que sans ça jumelle, ça sert à rien de faire un film dit d'horreur, si elle ne vas pas se faire éclater quel intérêt ? **

**-Logique de filles, **souffla Emmett, ils rirent bêtement, je lui pinçais le mamelon.

**-AH non ! Ça, ça fait mal ! **Ils nous regardèrent tous, **tu veux que je te le fasses, **je lui fit un petit sourire en coin, **oublies mais ne me pinces pas.**

**-Alors ne dit pas que nous sommes stupides ! **

**-C'est pas moi.**

**-C'est pareil et ne me réponds pas, **il haussa les sourcils, se mettant sur le dos, **fais gaffe Cullen...**

**-Vas-y chérie, **me dit Rose, **éclate le ! **Nous la regardâmes tous, elle pouffa, **je regarde le film et je me calmes...on peut remettre du début ? J'ai pas suivis.**

**-Non, **râla Jasper, **ça fera 3 fois, laissons Eddy claquer.**

Ils se regardèrent et approuvèrent, se remettant en position, je m'allongeais à moitié sur lui en pouffant, ma tête sur son torse, sa main dans le bas de mon dos, l'autre caressant ma cuisse, relevant ma jambe sur son bas ventre, massant l'arrière de mon genou, je laissais ma main sur lui, le caressant du bout des ongles, regardant tout les deux le film sans vraiment le regarder, je remontais la couette sur mes épaules, il remonta sa main dans mon dos, pliant son bras pour toucher mes cheveux, je remontais posant ma tête sur le coussin, je ne voyais plus la télé c'est pas comme si j'étais à fond dedans, je m'endormais surtout, sursautant à chaque cri ou autre du film.

**-Em'...baisse un peu, **le son fut moins fort, **merci, **il se tourna se mettant face à moi, il embrassa ma joue, je posais ma main sur la sienne, **je pensais que tu dormais,**chuchota-t-il.

**-Pas encore, **soufflais-je, je l'embrassais laissant ma bouche contre la sienne, il bougea légèrement juste le temps de me rapprocher de lui et de me prendre dans ses bras, je soupirai d'aise, je le sentis sourire, il m'embrassa.

**-Pourquoi tu te retiens de dormir ? **

**-Je profite de toi au maximum, **chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

**-Tu pourras le faire demain mon ange, tu devrais divaguer plus souvent dans ton sommeil, dors maintenant, **j'acquiesçai faiblement, **je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime 10 fois plus...**

Il ajouta quelque chose je crois mais je n'entendis pas, je lui demanderai demain.


	5. Chapter 5 saison 2

La suite aura finit par arriver...

Encore une fois désolée de ne pas avoir répondue à vos reviews, MP ou mail, plus de connexion internet ou une vraiment pourrie, là je capte alors j'en profite.

Je suis encore plus désolée pour toi **Galswinthe** à qui je fais une nouvelle fois défaut**.**

**_A la mémoire de Antoine, 25 ans fauché sur sa moto par un irresponsable le 7/06, personne ne t'oublieras, ça n'arrivera pas, promis..._**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 Saison 2**

**Vendredi.**

**Pov Edward.**

Je retournais dans notre chambre avec notre petit-déjeuner, ma Bella dormait toujours, sur le ventre, les bras relevés, je posais le plateau sur le petit meuble près du lit, je retirais mon tee shirt, la regardant dormir, je caressais son dos poussant la couette, notre soirée, notre nuit tout avait été plus que parfait comme d'habitude, tout l'était depuis 1 semaine, ma Bella, toujours à rire, à sourire, à avoir envie, nous avions joués au lycée dans un endroit plus discret, avant de partir le soir chez Garreth, nous étions passés voir Charlie, il avait apprécié la surprise, mais en attendant il fallait que je réveille ma petite femme, j'embrassai son dos, remontant vers son épaule tout en caressant son dos, elle frissonna.

**-Bonjour mon ange,** soufflais-je près de son oreille, j'embrassai sa joue, elle sourit, je me redressais, elle frotta ses yeux,** tu as le temps pour te réveiller**, elle acquiesça faiblement encore à moitié endormie,elle prit mes mains me poussant à me mettre sur elle entre ses jambes, elle gémit doucement, croisa nos bras avant de poser sa tête dessus, peut-être pas encore si endormie que ça...

**-Pourquoi tu es habillé ? **

**-C'était pour prendre le petit-déjeuner,** dis-je tendu, mon visage contre sa nuque.

Elle frissonna à nouveau, elle lâcha mes mains, passa sa main dans son dos, je me relevais légèrement, elle ouvrit les boutons, je le retirais, me remettant contre elle, elle trouva bon de relever son bassin doucement contre le mien, je me collais à elle, reposant mon torse sous nos gémissements contre son dos, je rejoignis sa main, descendant l'autre sur son bas ventre, j'en avais mal au ventre tellement j'avais envie d'elle, la gorge nouée, je glissais mes doigts entre ses lèvres, étouffais mon gémissement contre son omoplate devant son envie, j'enfonçais mes doigts lentement, elle releva davantage son bassin me rendant nerveux, ses soupirs pendant que je mouvais en elle, son envie se fit encore plus présente, elle serra ma main, serrant le drap de l'autre, mon pouce sur son clitoris, mon sexe contre ses fesses, je pris appui sur ma main me redressant légèrement, je baissais mon regard sur ses fesses, je déglutis péniblement, ses gémissements se firent plus longs, elle bougea ses hanches m'arrachant un gémissement.

**-Chéri...maintenant,** me souffla-t-elle.

Je retirais ma main caressant ses fesses, je levais un peu plus son bassin, elle se cambra, je restais contre son dos, me plaçais à son entrée, glissant avec aisance en elle sous nos soupirs de plaisir, je l'allongeais laissant son bassin relevé, ma main remonta dans son dos, mon front entre ses omoplates, ma main rejoignant la sienne, je bougeais lentement en elle savourant chaque mouvements et aux gémissements de ma Bella, elle appréciait tout autant que moi, je mouvais plus rapidement, ses hanches suivirent le rythme, se cambrant, je mordis son épaule, embrassai son cou, mes râles de plaisir contre son oreille, nos mains s'entremêlèrent, écrasant celle de l'autre, ses mouvements de bassin se firent plus nerveux, je suivis, elle se cambra davantage, je sortis d'elle pour mieux y revenir, je le refis, je récupérais une de mes mains, la caressant jusqu'à sa cuisse, je lui fis refermer ses jambes et c'était encore meilleur, elle était déjà serrée, elle l'était davantage maintenant, nous nous fîmes plus bruyant, mes doigts allèrent sur son clitoris, faisant des petits cercles, elle recula nerveusement son bassin, le claquant contre le mien,j'étouffais mon gémissement contre son épaule, je recommençais, lui provoquant la même réaction, j'appuyais davantage, elle émit un petit cri de plaisir me faisant frissonner, elle se resserra sur mon membre, continuant avec son bassin, je répondais à chaque fois,j'arrêtais de bouger quand elle fut submergée par son orgasme, ses parois serrèrent puissamment mon sexe, plus longuement, elle se figea étouffant son cri contre le matelas, quand la pression qu'elle exerçait sur moi se fit moins forte je repris quelques mouvements avant de buter en elle et de me déverser violemment en elle, je me crispais parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti rien d'aussi fort, je me sentis obligé de lâcher un juron contre son omoplate, elle reposa entièrement son corps, je suivis, veillant à ne pas l'écraser, il nous fit un assez long moment pour nous reprendre, ma main avait rejoint la sienne, j'embrassais sa nuque, le haut de son dos, me délectant de son odeur plus prononcée, encore plus enivrante, elle frissonnait, je descendis suivant sa colonne vertébrale, mes mains caressant ses bras, je finis par sortir d'elle, continuant à l'embrasser sous ses soupirs, je caressais son dos, ses fesses parfaites, je la fis se retourner, me mettant entre ses jambes, la léchant de son bas ventre à sa poitrine, ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'embrassais son mamelon, pris son téton dans ma bouche,le caressant avec ma langue, mes mains remontèrent lentement sur ses flancs, j'allais sur l'autre, mon envie d'elle à nouveau présente, elle serra ses cuisses sur mes hanches, je remontais dans son cou, elle me poussa contre elle.

**-Bella,** dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**-Encore, **souffla-t-elle contre mon oreille, je posais mon front contre le sien, la regardant, **fais moi l'amour encore.**

Elle me poussa à nouveau avec sa jambe, sa main descendit me plaçant à son entrée sous nos gémissements, je la pénétrais facilement, sa main sur mes fesses, me faisant la posséder complètement, nous nous embrassâmes avidement, mes avant-bras autour de son visage, j'empoignais ses cheveux, elle crispa ses mains, refermant ses jambes, elle serra ses bras autour de mon cou.

**-La douche, **gémit-elle, **il faut aller sous la douche.**

Je nous redressais d'un coup, nous y emmenant, je mis l'eau à couler la posant sur le meuble, toujours en elle, reprenant mes vas et viens, nous embrassant complètement perdus dans nos sensations, je le soulevais, nous mettant sous le jet avant de la mettre contre le mur, ma main contre celui-ci, elle serra ses jambes bougeant son bassin frénétiquement, je crispais ma main sur ses fesses, il n'y avait pas vraiment de douceur, nous arrêtâmes notre baiser pour reprendre de l'air, elle me fixait en gémissant, mes coups de rein allèrent au plus loin à chaque fois, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres avec empressement, une de ses mains prit appui sur mon biceps, enfonçant ses ongles, elle se resserra d'un coup en criant mon prénom me faisant venir dans la seconde qui suivit dans un râle puissant, nous cessâmes de bouger, enfouissant nos visages dans le cou de l'autre, nous serrant contre l'autre, quand nos respirations revinrent elle desserra ses jambes, posant lentement ses pieds sur le carrelage,j'entourais son visage de mes mains, les siennes sur les miennes, nous nous fixions un moment sans trouver quoi se dire, nous contentant de nous embrasser langoureusement, je nous remis sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle fit glisser nos mains sur son corps lentement, je grognais parce que à ce petit jeu, ça allait à nouveau dériver, elle gémit quand elle posa mes mains sur ses fesses, elle mit les siennes dans mon dos, laissant ses mains descendre sur mes fesses, j'empoignais les siennes, elle eut un sursaut, un gémissement à nouveau, elle écrasa nos intimités l'une contre l'autre et mon envie d'elle refit apparition, je soupirais blasé, je la sentis sourire légèrement.

**-Bébé...**

**-Oui ?** Me demanda-t-elle timidement, je la regardais et étouffais mon rire, **il faut se laver et partir ?** Je lui fis un sourire moqueur, **dispersion ?** Je riais nerveusement, elle suivit, en attendant nous ne nous séparâmes pas,** tu attends que je le fasses peut-être ?** Je l'embrassai, remontant mes mains dans ses cheveux les empoignant fermement sous ses soupirs de contentement, les siennes sur mon torse, descendant sur mon érection, commençant des mouvements de va et viens, nous nous refîmes pressant, avide de l'autre avant de nous figer, nous nous éloignâmes nerveusement, **bon, nous avons un problème je crois...**

**-Je crois aussi, faut sortir de cette douche en fait,** elle approuva, lavons nous et habillons nous, elle attrapa son shampoing.

**-Je le fais toute seule cette fois**, elle me tendit le mien, **faut pas se regarder aussi,** nous rîmes nerveux, se lavant rapidement, elle me frôla pour se rincer, je l'entendis lâcher un soupir, j'aurai pu rire mais j'avais envie d'elle, nos regards se croisèrent, elle me regarda de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur mon érection.

**-Ça va passer...**elle pouffa, **sors de la douche, ça m'aiderait.**

Elle allait m'embrasser mais se ravisa, elle sortit rapidement, j'attendis qu'elle soit entourée de sa serviette pour sortir, c'était naïf je sais de penser que ça nous arrêterais mais j'étais plein d'espoir, j'attrapais la mienne, nous nous lavions les dents, jetant des petits coups d'œil à l'autre, Bella surtout sur ma serviette, j'ignorais au mieux, elle rangea sa brosse à dent, sortant sa crème, je rangeais la mienne à mon tour et sortis rapidement de la salle de bain sous son petit rire nerveux, je souriais comme un nigaud,m'habillais au plus vite.

**-Bébé,** dit-elle en arrivant dans la chambre, toujours avec sa serviette, elle se rapprocha de moi, se colla à moi, **je ne t'ai pas dis bonjour, alors bonjour amour,** elle m'embrassa, mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes sur mes flancs, **si je m'habille c'est mieux ? **

**-Ça le serai oui,** elle s'écarta, allant vers la commode pour prendre ses sous-vêtements, **tu veux ton café ? **

**-Oui, merci,** je me retournais, faut que je me calmes, le petit thermo était bien utile, on s'en fiche je sais mais au moins je pensais à autre chose, je pris le mien aussi, me retournant et je bloquais.

**-Hum**, elle me regarda,** bébé, tu tiens vraiment à mettre ça ? **

**-Ça ne te plais pas ?** Elle se regarda, sous vêtements noirs qui ne servent pas à grand chose, juste à énerver, je grognais quand elle sortit des bas, je posais son café près d'elle, **merci.**

**-Chérie...**

**-Tu peux aller t'assoir si tu veux, je sais que tu aimes bien me regarder me préparer et puis nous allons être en retard,** j'allais donc m'assoir au bout du lit, buvant mon café, elle doit être en train de jouer, elle vint s'assoir près de moi pour mettre ses foutus bas noire, **chéri, ce soir c'est le grand jour d'Emmy,** j'échappais un rire m'arrêtais pour suivre ses mains des yeux, **tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment il serait habillé,** elle me regarda, prit ma tasse pour boire du café, **ça ne t'intéresse pas ?** Elle me la redonna faisant son autre jambe.

**-Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir comment toi tu vas t'habiller, pourquoi mettre ce genre de sous-vêtements au lycée ? **

**-Pourquoi pas ?** Elle se leva pour prendre sa tasse, je m'étouffais dans la mienne, elle revint s'assoir, **c'est joli...**

**-Ça donne envie,** elle me fit un sourire en coin en me fixant.

**-Je vais mettre une robe,** elle alla vers l'armoire se mettant de profil,elle sortit une robe pull rouge, la passa, et merde, je soupirais blasé, des plus moulante, à mi-cuisse,** il va faire un peu froid aujourd'hui ? **

**-C'est pas ta tenue qui va te tenir chaud,** elle me refit un sourire en coin, elle ajusta sa robe, son col roulé, rajoutant une ceinture sur ses hanches.

**-Bottes ?**

**-Je t'aime mais je m'en fiches complètement,** elle pouffa, sortant des bottes noires à haut talons, je grognais.

**-Je les ai achetées avec Ali' mercredi, **elle sortit sa petite veste en cuir.

**-Non, non, là tu oublies,** je me levais lui retirant des mains, **tout le monde va voir tes fesses et si tu te baisses trop on pourrait voir tes bas, mets une veste longue ! **

**-Mais non, regarde,** elle se pencha, **tu vois on ne vois rien,** elle me reprit sa veste et la passa, la ferma, marchant.

**-Putain non, ne fais pas ça, ne mets pas ça ! **Râlais-je.

**-Mais j'aime bien !**

**-Mais j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée avec une érection !** Elle éclata de rire, **je suis sérieux !**

**-Mets un baggy, ça sera plus large, oh, mon coeur, habille toi en mauvais Eddy, ça calmera les autres, s'il te plait, soit mauvais Eddy aujourd'hui...jouons ! Bébé, nous pouvons jouer comme on veut, mauvais Eddy...es-tu là ? **Demanda-t-elle en me fixant, je riais nerveusement, **vite change toi,** elle ouvrit mon pantalon, se baissant pour me le retirer, elle le jeta sur le lit, attrapant le baggy, elle me le donna, **je vais me maquiller en attendant.**

Je m'habillais donc en mauvais Eddy avec la sensation de me faire avoir quelque part, je passais un pull à capuche, ma veste en cuir, ceinture aussi, mes baskets, allant la rejoindre, elle bloqua, devenant pivoine, je me mis dans son dos, la frôlant.

**-Qui fais le plus d'effet à l'autre maintenant ? **Elle se retourna collant son bassin au mien.

**-50/50 je crois...**j'appuyais une de mes mains sur le rebord, l'autre sur sa cuisse, glissant vers son entre jambe, elle gémit quand je la touchais, nos visages soudés, je la caressais, ses mains sur ma veste me rapprochant davantage.

**-Bella, Edward !** Ma jumelle frappa à la porte de la chambre, **nous allons être en retard !** Je me reculais de son visage.

**-On arrive Ali'...**

**-Nous vous attendons en bas ! **

**-Ne me laisses pas comme ça, **souffla-t-elle.

**-Il va falloir attendre mon ange, **je retirais ma main, elle soupira agacée, je baissais sa robe, **tu as finis de te préparer ? **

**-Oui,** râla-t-elle, je ravalais mon rire, je pris sa main la ramenant dans la chambre, nous prîmes nos sacs, ma Bella toujours contrariée.

**-Il faut que je prennes le plateau,** je lâchais sa main,je reposais les deux tasses dessus, elle ouvrit la porte.

**-C'est moi que tu aurais du prendre,** je la regardais, elle partit, me laissant comme un con, je la suivis une minute après, les autres nous regardant de haut en bas.

**-Waw, **dit Rose,** vous vous faîtes concurrence aujourd'hui avec vos fan-clubs ? **J'allais poser le plateau dans la cuisine, **Bella ça va ? **

**-Oui, oui, ça va...**je les rejoignais, ils me fixèrent tous, Bella visiblement contrariée, ils prirent tous leur sacs, je fermais la maison.

**-Eddy, Rose et Emmett prenne la moto,** dit Jasper, **tu peux nous prendre ? **

**-Eddy ne prends personne, **souffla Bella, ils bloquèrent tous, j'avais un petit sourire en coin.

**-Il n'y a pas de place pour nous ?** Demanda Emmett, **parce que je sens notre Bella en forme aujourd'hui...**

**-On peut se serrer,** dit Rose, elle prit les casques les mettant dans mon coffre, ils montèrent en riant.

**-Bébé,** dis-je, **ne sois pas fâchée.**

**-J'ai de quoi l'être.**

**-Tu veux conduire ?** Elle prit mes clés, je riais doucement, nous montâmes à notre tour, un grand silence dans la voiture.

**-Je vais peut-être prendre la moto,** dit Emmett nerveux, Bella nous enferma, nous rîmes nerveusement, pas elle qui mit le contact et partit rapidement,** Bella nous voudrions vivre heureux et longtemps...**

**-Moi je voudrais des choses aussi pas pour autant qu'on me les donne,** elle accéléra sur la route, ils sifflèrent.

**-Tu vas être comme ça toute la journée ? **Demanda Alice en riant, elle s'arrêta à un feu, se retournant, ma jumelle arrêta de rire, **je ne t'ai rien fais moi.**

**-Tu as frappée à la porte !**

**-Désolée ma Bella, **elle grogna, les autres riaient doucement.

**-Eddy, va falloir arranger ça,** souffla Rose, **elle c'est levée du mauvais pied...quoique une Bella ****de mauvaise humeur ça donne quoi ? **

**-Aucune idée,** dis-je, elle se gara brutalement sur le parking, nous eûmes tous un mouvement en avant, **ça doit être quelque chose dans le genre...**

**-Oui et toi Cullen, tu es dans ma ligne de mire,** dit-elle froidement, **mauvais plan ! **Ils rirent comme des cons.

**-Bella,** rit Jasper, **arrête, c'est pas grave !** Elle se retourna mauvaise.

**-Pas grave ? Bien sur que si ! **

**-Bébé, nous n'avions pas le temps.**

**-Oh je t'en prie, on a toujours 5 minutes,** dit-elle revêche, sous les fous rires des autres.

**-Nous les aurons tout à l'heure, **chuchotais-je.

**-Et quand ? Nous n'avons pas cours ensemble sauf ce matin, la pause je dois me planquer pour l'autre pouffiasse avec Ben et après nous devons rentrer nous occuper de Emmy,** mon frère grogna, **la ferme ! Fallait pas perdre, alors quand ? **

**-Bella, Bella,** dit Rose **calme toi, waw, Eddy fallait la réveiller plus tôt...**

**-Mais il m'a réveillée,** dit-elle revêche, **deux fois même,** elle marmonna, je la fixais sceptique, elle sortit de la voiture allant voir Angie et Ben, un grand silence dans la voiture.

**-En même temps, **dit Alice, **elle avait bien dit qu'elle tournait nympho...**ils rirent tous à nouveau, je sifflais nerveusement la regardant.

**-Petit frère, je dirais juste une chose, jackpot !** Je riais toujours nerveusement, **allons rejoindre notre Bella, putain j'adore quand elle est d'humeur massacrante ! **Nous descendîmes en riant, Angie me regarda de haut en bas,je lui fis un sourire mesquin, elle pouffa.

**-Ça rappelle des souvenirs,** rit-elle, elle m'embrassa puis les autres, je me mis contre le dos de Bella, mon bras sur son buste.

**-Soit pas contrariée, je vais jouer avec toi, c'était ce que tu voulais non, **j'embrassais son cou, prenant appui sur ma voiture, elle se tourna se mettant entre mes jambes, nous posâmes nos sacs, elle se colla à moi, mes bras se refermant dans le bas de son dos.

**-Je sais,**dit-elle contre mes lèvres en me fixant,**mais je t'imaginais déjà me prendre sur le meuble, ou ne serais-ce que te sentir en moi, même si nous ne serions pas allés jusqu'au bout, je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème avec le sexe...**

**-Nous l'avions fait deux fois déjà, **dis-je tendu.

**-Et crois moi, ses deux fois je les ai plus que aimées, au delà même, peut-être pour ça que j'ai encore envie, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, nous avons un peu de temps avant les cours...**j'allais nous y emmener sauf que la sonnerie sonna, **et voilà ! À perdre du temps, **dit-elle en se reculant **maintenant c'est trop tard, fais chier ! **Elle attrapa son sac et partis vers le lycée, nous étions occupés à rire, je me redressais et arrêtais de rire à cause de ses fesses bien trop voyante.

**-Eddy,** me dit Rose, t**' ais-je déjà dit que j'aimais ses fesses,** je la regardais de travers allant la rejoindre avec les autres.

**-Ma puce, je nous trouverai 5 minutes...**

**-Et bla, et bla, et bla, **râla-t-elle, les autres rirent, je me retenais, nous étions en bas des escaliers, montant tranquillement.

**-Bella...**soupirais-je, je me crispais en voyant Chrystie en haut des escaliers, je regardais les autres, ils riaient nerveusement, je pris sa main, je sus qu'elle l'avait vue quand elle se figea, je la regardais, elle fixait Chrystie qui regardait ailleurs, j'espère pour elle qu'elle va continuer...ah bah non et merde !

**-Toi, **dit Bella plus mauvaise que jamais, je la retenais mon bras sur son ventre, **je peux toujours te la mettre, ne le regarde pas !** Chrystie la regarda les yeux ronds et eut l'excellente idée du jour de partir, les autres repartirent dans un fou rire, **faut que je me défoules, elle est où l'autre ?** Cria-t-elle, je riais plus que nerveusement, elle se retourna vers le parking, je me mis devant, elle regarda au-dessus de mes épaules le regard noir, tout ce que je trouvais pour la calmer c'était de l'embrasser, elle sursauta, mes mains autour de son visage, elle répondit se faisant avide, me mettant clairement dans la merde en pressant son corps contre le mien, elle gémit, manquant de discrétion, j'avançais la faisant reculer vers le lycée, toujours en l'embrassant, **faut que tu me prennes,** murmura-t-elle,je grognais en la regardant.

**-Les enfants,** dit Emmett, **il y a le proviseur qui nous attends.**

**-Je vais me le faire lui aussi,** râla Bella.

Nous étions tous à rire, je me calmais posant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, ils nous firent avancer, je me calmais rapidement, nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller dans nos salles sous le regard du proviseur, ils me souhaitèrent tous bon courage, nous nous installâmes au fond comme d'habitude.

**-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, au cours précédent je vous avais parlé que nous regarderions un film,** ah bon ?** Donc comme promis, je vous le mets...**

**-Tu vois,** me dit Bella à mon oreille, **lui, il met quelque chose quelque part,** je riais comme un con, me calmant sous les regards des autres et de mon prof, je m'excusais, je retirais ma veste, Bella aussi, oui, je regrette depuis un moment les 5 minutes de ce matin,je rapprochais ma chaise de la sienne, les collant, ma main entre ses cuisses, main qu'elle remonta quand la lumière fut éteinte, elle posa sa veste par dessus, regardant devant elle, se baissant sur sa chaise, je la regardais une dernière fois avant de regarder l'écran.

Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse, elle fut plus directe aussi, ma veste finissant sur moi, elle remonta sa main suivant le haut de mon pantalon, glissant sa main à l'intérieur, je pris l'arête de mon nez, soufflant pour me contenir pendant qu'elle me caressait au-dessus de mon boxer, appuyant de plus en plus, j'eus un sursaut, je la regardais sans sourire, elle non plus, son menton sur mon épaule, j'avançais ma main ne cherchant pas à perdre du temps, je poussais son string, mettant mes doigts en elle, elle sursauta à son tour, mordit mon épaule, toujours en nous fixant.

**-Chéri, je vais me sentir mal dans 2 minutes,** je fronçais les sourcils, **va falloir que tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie, **elle retira sa main de mon pantalon, je retirais la mienne, elle se pencha vers son sac, mettant des préservatifs dans ma poche, **dés que le prof arrive, dis lui,** j'approuvais.

Je le fixais jusqu'à croiser son regard, je lui montrais Bella qui faisait semblant d'être mal, sa main sur son front, tête baissée, il se leva venant vers nous, il se pencha.

**-Mlle Swan, **chuchota-t-il, **ça ne va pas ?** Elle secoua la tête négativement, je pris un air faussement inquiet en frottant son dos, **Mr Cullen, pourriez-vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? ** J'acquiesçais et me levais, aidant Bella à faire pareil, **vous voulez que une autre personne vous aide ? **

**-Non, je vais la porter une fois dans le couloir.**

**-Très bien,** je serrai sa taille nous faisant avancer, Bella toujours dans son rôle de comédienne, **n'oubliez pas de me ramener le papier de l'infirmerie...**

**-Ne vous en faîtes pas...**

Nous sortîmes dans les couloirs désert, continuant dans nos rôles au cas où, je l'accompagnais au toilettes vide, à peine la porte fermée, je la plaquais contre, tout se fit avec empressement, elle retira son string, je le mis dans ma poche, mettant le préservatif, sa main sur ma nuque, me rapprochant, m'embrassant toujours avec empressement, je relevais sa jambe la pénétrant d'un coup, elle gémit bruyamment, bougeant frénétiquement sur moi, je suivis sa cadence,la soulevant, écrasant son bassin contre le mien à chaque fois, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle vint rapidement, je suivis, nos souffles contre le visage de l'autre, je gardais les yeux fermés pour l'instant.

Nous dûmes nous reprendre pour aller à l'infirmerie en sachant qu'elle marquait l'heure d'arrivée et de départ, nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement, au moins elle était détendue maintenant, nous partîmes au plus vite, Bella me demanda quelques secondes pour faire la malade, elle mit plus de temps parce qu'elle avait toujours un sourire idiot qui finissait par apparaitre, nous avions étouffés nos fous rires au mieux, parvenant enfin à se reprendre, bon,je crois que le fait que l'infirmière avait vu Bella au plus mal un jour,jouait en notre faveur, Bella simula des vertiges parce qu'elle n'avait pas manger ce matin, ce qui n'était pas complètement un mensonge, nous passâmes un moment dans l'infirmerie, Bella avait eu droit à ses gâteaux et son jus de fruit, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien avec elle avant de retourner dans notre salle de cours, faisant un nouvel arrêt mais dans une cage d'escalier, j'adore le lycée, nous en étions au final à une fois par heure, autant dire que je suis le mec le plus à plaindre, nous retournâmes dans notre classe 20 minutes avant la fin, non sans un ''vous avez repris de jolies couleurs Mlle Swan'' de notre prof qui était tout sourire, nous prenons vraiment les gens pour des cons parfois.

Les autres furent franchement déçus de revoir Bella de bonne humeur jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle était partie se faire une planque comme prévu avec Ben, pas de Jerry mais un autre et lui du lycée visiblement, restait à connaître son petit nom, le reste de la journée passa, nous fûmes séparés avec Bella et comme elle l'avait dit nous allions sérieusement manquer de temps jusqu'à ce soir pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

**Pov Bella**

A peine rentrés du lycée, j'avais envoyé Emmett se doucher, les garçons dans un canapé, pendant que nous étions à tout rassembler, cachant encore la tenue et la perruque, nous avions beaucoup à faire et pas un temps infini, il arriva en serviette, comme il prévu, pas franchement rassuré, loin de là même.

**-J'ai une interrogation,** dit Angie,** Emmett..tu as bien quelque chose hein sous ta serviette ? **Il nous regarda.

**-Tu me prends pour quoi ? Si il y a bien une chose que vous ne toucherez pas c'est bien cette partie,** nous soufflâmes soulagées, il s'assit, **je garde ma serviette, je ne voudrais pas traumatiser certaines personnes et foutre des complexes aux mecs ici présent,**ils lui firent un doigt, Rose pouffa, nous le fixions mauvaise, **petit concours ?** Nous grimaçâmes, **une autre fois ? **

**-Chérie,** me dit Edward, **il faudrait commencer, nous allons rester regarder une partie, ensuite nous vous laisserons,** j'approuvais, nous nous rapprochâmes de lui, il faisait vraiment moins le malin, Ben, Jasper et Edward avaient de grands sourires satisfait.

**-Emmett,nous y sommes, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? **

**-Rien du tout, tu peux toujours courir,** je lui fis un sourire en coin suffisamment inquiétant pour qu'il se fige, **Bell'...**

**-Chut, ça sera juste un mauvais moment à passer,** dis-je sournoise, les autres sifflèrent nerveusement.

**-Eddy, petit frèr...**je posais mon doigt sur sa bouche, le remettant face à moi.

**-Ferme les yeux ça sera plus facile, **dis-je doucement.

**-Bella...**

**-Chut...**les autres étouffèrent leur rires, **si tu ne le fais pas,** dis-je de ma voix la plus douce, **je pourrai devenir une très, très, très mauvaise personne et te faire du mal,** il avala difficilement et nerveusement, il passa ses mains sur son visage, basculant sa tête en arrière, je fis signe aux filles, **je te laisse 5 minutes, **il leva un pouce, nous frottâmes les bandes de cires rapidement avant de lui mettre sur ses jambes variant au niveau des endroits, il sursauta.

**-Oh putain bande de garces !** Il se leva sous nos fou rires.

**-Non, bandes de cires !** Dis-je très contente, je riais carrément fière,** blague pourrie du jour**, les autres pleuraient de rire me tapant dans les mains.

**-Viens là mon bébé ! **Je me levais, il m'attira d'un coup contre lui, m'embrassant avidement, suffisamment pour me faire gémir, il se crispa, **hum...va jouer avec ta cire, ça vaut peut-être mieux,** j'approuvais bien que perdue.

**-M'en fous,** dit Emmett énervé, **je vais les enlever,** il se pencha en attrapant une, s'apprêtant à tirer mais dans le mauvais sens.

**-Hein, hein,** dit Alice, il la regarda, **mauvaise idée, mauvais sens aussi,** il la prit correctement, **et d'un coup !** Il commença tout doucement, s'arrêta rapidement en grimaçant.

**-Comment je vous hais,** nous pouffâmes.

**-Regarde mon nounours,** il se recula de Rose, elle soupira, releva sa robe, frotta une bande de cire avant de lui montrer sur sa jambe comment faire, elle tira sur les mines crispées des garçons.

**-Tu n'as rien,** lui dit Emmett,** c'est facile.**

**-Facile ? Tu veux que je te fasses le maillot ?** Nous rîmes toutes, les garçons eurent tous le réflexe de se protéger leur parties avec leur mains, **alors tu veux ? **

**-Non...avec de l'eau ça va se décoller non ? **

**-Non,** lui dit Angie, **il n'existe qu'une solution pour les enlever, plus tu vas attendre, plus ça va être douloureux,** il me foudroya du regard.

**-Un trans' digne de ce nom, n'a pas de poils aux gambettes et rien que pour ton regard, ton sale regard Emmett Cullen, nous allons te faire les aisselles,** il allait riposter, **1 mot Emmett, 1 seul et je te jure que dans la nuit, dans ton profond sommeil j'en dépose une sur tes sourcils,** nous le fixions tous avant de partir dans un fou rire, je me repris, **tu as perdu Emmett...et ne te plaints pas, nous sommes 4, ça va être très rapide.**

**-Tu attends quoi un merci ? Je vais avoir l'air d'un con avec des jambes épilées !**

**-C'est probable,** railla Ben, nous étouffions nos rires.

**-Assis toi, **lui dit Rose, **je vais t'aider au mieux,** il le fit, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, **tes mains...**elle lui prit les mettant sur ses hanches, **pose tes jambes sur la table, les filles frottez les bandes que vous allez retirer, nounours, ta petite femme va t'aider au mieux,** elle frotta les deux bandes sur ses cuisses en le fixant.

**-Jamais une épilation aura été aussi sexe,** souffla Angie, nous approuvâmes.

**-Les filles...prêtes ?** Nous approuvâmes tous, **serre mes hanches,** il le fit, elle se rapprocha de lui, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle d' Emmett, **à trois ! **Nous la laissâmes compter avant de toutes les 4 tirer, Rose, écrasa sa bouche contre celle d' Emmett, il serra encore plus ses hanches, il se crispa, étouffant sa plainte, j'enlevais les bandes de cires des mains de Rose, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, l'embrassant encore, nous nous regardions tous, c'est que ça donne envie leur truc.

**-Euh...je veux bien me faire épiler aussi, **souffla Jasper, nous rîmes bêtement, pas Emmett et Rose.

**-Les filles, **nous dit-elle, continuez, **je ferai ses cuisses après, **nous approuvâmes, **nounours, hésites pas à serrer mes hanches,** il approuva.

**-Je peux faire sous ses bras ? **Demanda Alice tout sourire, nous étouffâmes nos rires, Rose approuva.

**-Rose,** dit Emmett en dépression, **je souffre, ma peau brûle sérieusement, sous les bras ça va être pire ? **

**-Non,** lui mentit-elle, je regardais mon chéri du coin de l'œil lui faisant un sourire en coin, il se garda toute réaction, Alice frotta des bandes de cires se mettant derrière le canapé, **mon nounours n'est pas une mauviette si ?** Il grogna, nous attendions avec Angie pour continuer, nous écartant discrètement pour éviter une mauvaise réaction, elles lui relevèrent les bras, lui faisant mettre ses mains derrière la tête.

**-Allons-y,** chantonna Alice, **Rose tu fais l'autre ! **Nous les regardâmes faire, **Emmett...pour tous les sales coups, les réflexions que tu as pu me faire depuis que je suis petite...**elle enleva la bande d'un coup, il cria un juron, Rose fit l'autre en se retenant de rire,il en cria un autre, **saches...les filles bandes !** Nous lui donnions, elles recommencèrent, **saches que je te pardonne, **elle tapota sa tête, les autres riaient méchamment, Emmett laissa ses mains devant son visage.

**-Nounours...**il grogna, elle se retourna pour prendre une lingette apaisante, **c'est bien fait en tout cas,** il la regarda sans sourire, **non mais c'est vrai regarde...fais attention à comment tu me regardes Emmett Cullen, les filles, reprenez.**

Nous continuâmes, elle se poussa de lui, se mettant sur le côté, elle fit ses cuisses, il se mordit le poing, nous avions même pensés qu'il allait en pleurer un moment, Rose le fit se lever, l'arrière, l'intérieur des cuisses fut un moment pénible, les chevilles aussi, en fait tout fut pénible, il ne dit plus un mot, certainement à prévoir comment il allait me faire payer tout ça, je grimaçais à cette pensée, en attendant il était parfaitement épilé, le torse était inutile, nounours mais pas velu, puis les poils sur le torse c'est moche, c'était très étrange par contre de voir un homme sans poils, amusant surtout, nous avions rit moqueur pendant un moment, jetant tous ses poils à la poubelle, nous lui passâmes toutes des lingettes sur les jambes, laissant évidemment les cuisses à Rose.

**-Putain, râla-t-il, c'est moche ! **

**-Ne t'en fais pas,** dis-je, **d'ici 3 semaines ça va repousser,** il me regarda mauvais, **tu penseras à te faire des gommages, ça évitera les poils qui poussent sous la peau...**

**-Toi ! Ne me parles pas,** dit-il sérieusement, **ne me parles pas de la soirée,** je pris l'huile à paillettes.

**-OK,** j'allais dans son dos lui en mettant une bonne quantité, la passant aux filles, Rose fit le torse, les filles les jambes, elles échangèrent avec les filles, pour les cuisses, elles firent les bras, nous nous mîmes face à lui, **tu brilles, **dis-je niaisement, les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de rire, **on dirait que tu as plein de petits diamants sur ton corps...**nous pouffâmes, **tu vas être parfaitement assorti à ta tenue,** il me scruta toujours sans sourire, **les filles, les ongles ? **

**-Oui !** Dit Rose, **je t'en ai prit des beaux mon nounours,** il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle lui prit la main le faisant s'assoir, **Ali, je te laisse faire l'autre main, Angie, Bell', les orteils,** je grimaçais, **quoi ? **

**-Les pieds c'est franchement moche, j'ai une sorte de phobie, j'aime pas toucher les pieds...**

**-Je peux le faire,** dit Edward, je le regardais sceptique, **chérie, j'ai grandi avec ma jumelle, elle m'a fait faire tout un tas de chose,** Ali pouffa, **tu serais étonnée de mes capacités.**

**-J'en ai déjà eus un aperçu,** il me fit un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser.

**-Ouais bon c'est bon, vous avez qu'a aussi nous faire un gosse sur la table,** dit Emmett, **putain Jared à raison, un film à l'eau de rose à vous deux,**nous le regardions de travers, **je vous emmerde, toi,** me dit-il **pas la peine d'expliquer, et toi, **dit-il à Edward, **parce qu'elle est avec toi et que...putain non, tu oublies, **dit-il à Rose quand il vit les faux ongles, les garçons regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire, je laissais ma place à Edward.

**-Tu n'as pas le choix,** dis-je.

**-Je ne te parles pas.**

**-Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps ? **Il m'ignora.

**-Allez-y, mettez vos ongles de merde.**

**-Ça va passer, **me dit Rose,** après les garçons vous partez, **ils approuvèrent, j'allais m'assoir entre Jasper et Ben qui filmaient.

**-Emmett est vraiment fâché,** soufflais-je, Jasper passa son bras sur mes épaules, arrêta de filmer.

**-Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation que c'est ? Emmy, il a mit des années à l'enterrer, là en plus tu pousses le vice super loin.**

**-J'en fais trop ? **

**-Non,** rit-il, **pour moi c'est parfait.**

**-Pour moi aussi, **rit Ben, je pouffais, **mais Emmett, c'est pas le genre de mec que quand tu vois fait fillette, il en impose avec sa carrure et regarde ce que tu en fais.**

**-Alors il n'est pas vraiment fâché ? **

**-Non,** me rassura Jasper, **il y aussi qu'il se doute que tu ne vas pas te priver pour le montrer aux Quileute et ça ils ne vont pas l'oublier de si tôt, nous non plus, du grand art petite sœur, du grand art,** nous rîmes doucement, **savourons...**

Nous les regardions, enfin je bloquais surtout sur mon homme qui terminait de vernir les orteils de son frère, il ne se privait pas pour se moquer d' Emmett, il se leva une fois qu'il eut terminé, Ben se poussa, lui laissant la place, Jasper retira son bras laissant mon chéri mettre le sien, je passais une jambe entre les siennes, ma tête sur son torse, sa main sur ma tête, il embrassa mon crâne, je le regardais, il avait un grand sourire.

**-Au fait,** dit-il, **aurais-je oublié de vous dire que nous mangeons à La Push ce soir ? **

**-Je ne sortirais pas de cette maison, **dit Emmett.

**-Si tu ne viens pas, ils viendront te chercher,** lui dit-il **et ça sera pire,** il grimaça, Angie, rejoignit Ben, elle me tapa dans la main.

**-Eddy, tu as du talent !** Rit-elle.

**-Merci, tu remarqueras que j'ai finis avant toi,** nous pouffâmes, **bref, Emmett, ce soir La Push ! **

**-Et nous y allons avec ma camionnette ! **Dis-je tout sourire, il me fusilla du regard, **tu sais si tu faisais preuve d'auto-dérision ça serait mieux.**

**-On verra si tu feras preuve d'auto-dérision quand ça sera ton tour,** il bloqua sur ses mains et ses ongles, les filles avaient terminés, il passa ses mains nerveusement sur son visage, nous faisant partir dans un fou rire, il nous fit un doigt, ce qui ne nous calma pas le moins du monde, il se leva, ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains, il partit à la cuisine.

**-Je vais suivre mon désormais demi-homme,** pouffa Rose, **il va bientôt se rendre compte que...**

**-Putain de bordel de merde,** cria-t-il.

**-...il ne peut plus rien attraper, **elle partit en courant le rejoindre, **que veux-tu ? **

**-Manger ! **Cria-t-il,** avec vos conneries je galère, putain la nympho de service je ne vais pas la rater,vous tous, **dit-il à l'entrée de la cuisine en nous pointant de son doigt et son ongle léopard, **je ne vais pas vous rater, aucun de vous, **nous rîmes, **c'est ça riiez, ça ne durera pas ! **

**-Tiens mon chéri, **Rose lui tendit un gros sandwiche, il lui souffla un merci dépressif, **les garçons, il est temps que vous partiez, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, **Emmett râla, je me levais ainsi que les autres, mon homme nous mettant à l'écart.

**-Tu ne vas pas au sport ? **

**-Non, nous allons à La Push, tu voulais l'emmener à la salle ? **

**-Bah oui, **dis-je déçue.

**-Fais lui faire un tour dans Forks, à l'arrière de ta camionnette, **je pouffais, **ça sera amplement suffisant, les Quileute ne vont pas le lâcher et il n'est pas fâché vraiment contre toi, quoi qu'il dise ne le prends pas au sérieux, d'accord ? **J'approuvais,** La Push tu penses pouvoir y être dans combien de temps ? **Je regardais l'heure.

**-Il est bientôt 17 heures, d'ici...moins de une heure, ça ira ? **

**-Oui, il vous reste quoi à faire ? **

**-Le maquiller, l'habiller, à 4 nous allons aller vite, je te bippes quand on arrive pour que tous le monde soit là, nos parents ? **

**-Je ne sais pas si ils viendront, bon amour j'y vais, tu trouveras ? **

**-Je pense, sinon je t'appelle,** il approuva, nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, mes mains sur ses omoplates, les siennes derrière ma tête.

**-Fais vite,** dit-il en posant un baiser.

**-Promis.**

Je l'embrassai à mon tour, nous séparant lentement, Ben et Jasper le rejoignirent, Ali et Angie près de moi, nous leur fîmes des petits coucou, ils nous firent de grands sourires niais et partirent, nous les regardions jusqu'à ce que la voiture soient dans l'allée, nous soupirâmes, nous retournant vers Emmett après avoir croisés nos bras, un petit sourire en coin, il se figea, nous avançâmes vers lui, nous répartissant les tâches, je laissais Ali et Angie mettre les faux cils, Emmett ne dit plus un mot, Rose lui mit les bas résille pendant que je sortis sa petite jupe et son haut, bon OK là l'avait parlé, surtout râlé puis c'était résigné, il soupira blasé en voyant les chaussures, elles finirent de le maquiller, c'était moche, très moche, je m'occupais de rouge à lèvres et du fard à joue, c'était pire, la perruque fut posée, nous avions rit longuement, à la limite de se faire pipi dessus, enfin les vêtements furent mis ainsi que les chaussures, bracelet, collier, boucles d'oreilles à clip, moche, aux oreilles, je n'oubliais pas le faux grain de beauté à la Marilyn Monroe, nous l'aidions à se lever, à marcher aussi, ce qui n'était pas gagné,nous avions compris le truc, dés qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver, nous lui donnions à manger ou à boire, ça marcha jusqu'au bonbon qu'il ne parvint pas à attraper.

**-Non, si je ne peux pas manger ce que je veux,ça ne vas vraiment pas le faire ! **Cria-t-il, nous le regardions un moment avant de partir dans un fou rire nerveux, Rose finit par lui donner, il grommela quelque chose, nous ne cherchâmes pas à savoir.

**-Nous te laissons quelques minutes, **dit Alice, **nous changer et tout, Emmett, Emmy, si tu enlèves quoi que ce soit, nous ferons en sorte qu'au lycée tout le monde voit tes jambes épilées, imagine l'effet que ça aura, c'est clair ? **

**-Oui, c'est clair, **râla-t-il, il alla lentement dans le canapé, nous faisant rire bêtement, il nous regarda de travers, nous rîmes encore plus, pas le moins du monde impressionnées, j'emmenais Angie avec moi.

**-Si tu veux de vêtements, **dis-je, **sers toi, fais comme chez toi ! **

**-Tu vas mettre quoi ? **

**-Bah vu que nous allons à La Push, je vais faire très simple, pas de haut talons en tout cas,** je sortis une longue jupe noire style bohémien, un petit haut assorti, je la passais, retirais ensuite ma robe pull pour mettre mon haut, je retirais mes bas aussi, mettant des petites ballerines, **alors ? **

**-T'es toute mignonne, te manque les petites fleurs dans les mains, **je pouffais, **moi aussi veut un look champêtre,** je riais lui en sortant une dans le même style mais bleu clair, haut assorti, elle tapa dans ses mains, se changeant rapidement, **regarde on est choupinettes !** Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain, **waw, rien de provoquant, tu aurais des ballerines pour moi ? **

**-Oui, va prendre ce que tu veux nous avons la même pointure, **elle partit en courant.

Je me coiffais, me faisant une longue tresse négligée sur le côté, je mis mes grandes créoles, me maquillant dans les couleurs pastels, Angie revint avec des gilets courts.

**-Oh Belly...**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Bah, je ne t'ai jamais vue habillée comme ça et en fait ça te va plus que bien,** je pouffais nerveusement, elle se mit près de moi, **nous ne faisons pas mauvaises filles, c'est ça qui est choquant, **nous rîmes bêtement, elle fit des retouches à son maquillage, nous retournâmes avec nos gilets dans la main dans la chambre prenant nos portables, nous allâmes rejoindre Emmett qui regardait la télé, nous pouffâmes,** Em', n'écarte pas tes jambes ! **

**-Pas que ça nous dérange mais...en fait si c'est gênant, tu as beau avoir un boxer...**

**-Tant que ce n'est pas celui de mon frère ça te perturbe, **je rougis, **enfin, c'est sur que maintenant tu le préfères sans.**

**-C'est vulgaire,** dis-je.

**-Non, vulgaire ça serait...**

**-Je ne veux pas savoir ! **Le coupais-je, Angie pouffa, s'arrêtant rapidement,** tout ça pour dire que évites de faire ça avec les autres, ça pourrait te valoir des soucis...**

**-Je ne suis plus à un près, bref, qui est Laura, qui est Marie ? **Nous demanda-t-il, nous pouffâmes, Ali et Rose arrivèrent, tenue décontractées, sans talons non plus, elles nous regardèrent avec de petits sourires.

**-Vous êtes toutes mimi, **dit Ali'.

**-Tu parles ouais, **dit Emmett, se prenant nos rires, c'était automatique à chaque fois qu'il parlait et que nous le regardions, **je vous emmerde, ça fait un peu film coquin, fausse petites filles sages, cachant des jeunes femmes peu recommandable, Angie tu devrais te faire deux tresses histoire d'améliorer le truc,** nous pouffâmes.

**-Bon, je vais me faire mes tresses, **dit Angie, **j'en ai pour...**

**-Viens, lui dit Alice, je vais te les faire,** elles montèrent rapidement.

**-Bien ta manière de reculer l'échéance,** dis-je, **mais une fois descendues nous partons,** Rose ria doucement, je lui préparais son petit sac, gardant le rouge à lèvres, **tiens Emmy, sans ton petit sac ça ne sera pas pareil,** il me l'arracha des mains, **debout ma belle, tu ne l'es pas c'est juste que ça fait bien,** Rose éclata de rire, il se leva, les filles revinrent, Angie et ses tresses, **les filles, nous partons à La Push ! Tout le monde dans ma camionnette.**

**-Il n'y a pas assez de place,** dit Ali.

**-Nous allons nous serrer,** dis-je, je pris mes clés, nous avançâmes tous à la porte, les filles poussant Emmett.

**-Non mais Bella,** dit Rose, devant la camionnette, **tu veux qu'on fasse comment ? **

**-Emmy...remorque ! **

**-Je prends Ali sur mes genoux, **dit Angie.

**-Tu ne me fera pas monter et m'afficher ! **

**-Emmy, tu n'as pas de droit de réponse, tu montes ou sinon je fais des photos et je les affiche au lycée !** Elles pouffèrent montant dans la voiture, il se résigna et monta à son tour, non sans mal, je fermais la maison, me mettant derrière mon volant, je démarrais, Emmett assis sur un renfort tête baissée, **il fait de la peine quand même.**

**-Il doit se préparer mentalement,** rit Rose, **merde, je ne suis d'aucun soutien, je vais me faire pardonner ce soir, infirmière, **chuchota-t-elle, nous rîmes doucement, comme promis je fis le tour de Forks, il se cacha au mieux.

**-Bien, maintenant direction La Push, **je pris mon téléphone envoyant un message à Edward, lui dire que nous étions sur le chemin, nous gardâmes un œil sur Emmett qui se prenaient des coups de klaxons des voitures que nous croisions, je bippais mon homme quand je fus à quelques mètres, je tournais prenant une grande allée entourée d'arbre, une maison en bois rouge au bout de l'allée, ils étaient tous devant cherchant à voir Emmett, je me garais faisant en sorte de le cacher, nous sortîmes en riant, **bonjour, bonjour,** pouffais-je**, il faudrait aider Emmy à descendre,** les Quileute hommes s'approchèrent rapidement, ils partirent dans un fou rire en le voyant.

**-Putain** rit Jake, **fais voir ta gueule,** il les regarda, ils rirent bêtement, je rejoignis Edward sous la véranda mort de rire avec Jasper et Ben, embrassant Leah, Kim et Emily, Jake monta suivit de Paul, ils le levèrent le faisant descendre, une fois à terre ils lui tournèrent tous les 4 autour comme des vautours, les bébés à côté.

**-Je vous préviens, **les menaça Emmett, **si un de vous me touche je le griffe !** Nous rîmes tous, pas les Quileute qui continuèrent à lui tourner autour, se rapprochant, **un coup de talon ça tente lequel d'entre vous ? **

**-Merde, t'es épilé !** Rit Sam,** je la prends en premier les mecs.**

**-Non, oublies,** dit Jared, **tu es marié ! Les bébés dégagez, c'est pas de votre âge,** ils les poussèrent en riant,** 3 en moins.**

**-Elle a un bon cul,** dit Jacob, Emmett se raidit cherchant à avancer.

**-Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? **Lui demanda Paul d'une voix des plus perverses, je regardais les filles du coin de l'œil, elles me regardèrent en rougissant, j'étouffais mon petit rire nerveux.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?** Me demanda Edward.

**-Non, **chuchotais-je.

**-Hésites pas à me demander,** j'acquiesçais pivoine, **jolie ta tenue au fait.**

**-Je voulais être raccord avec La Push.**

**-C'est réussit,** il serra ses bras sur mon ventre.

**-Mais merde, laissez moi !** Cria Emmett.

**-Du caractère !** Dit Sam, **que caches-tu d'autre ? Il faut que tu fasses un choix...**

**-Je ne veux aucun de vous,** il les poussa, Paul lui mit une grosse main aux fesses, Emmett se retourna mauvais**, c'est lequel d'entre vous ? **

**-Nous pouvons tous te mettre une main aux fesses, **dit Jared, **peut-être reconnaitras-tu qui c'était,** Emmett recula en arrière,** tu es sur que tu veux rester face à nous ? Précipites pas autant les choses,** nous rîmes moqueur, Emmett se protégea les partis en reculant.

**-D'ailleurs, dit Jacob, tu as quoi en dessous ? **

**-Les mecs,** supplia Emmett, **laissez moi deux minutes, s'il vous plait...**

**-Oui, **dit Emily, **laissez-le, viens Emmett, tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Il souffla soulagé avançant lentement, elle se moqua, **désolée,** elle prit une grande inspiration, **c'est bon, allez rentrez tous, nous mangerons dehors ensuite, **nous rentrâmes tous, je regardais sa maison avec un grand sourire, m'asseyant sur mon homme autour de la grande table,** ça te plais ?** Me demanda-t-elle en se penchant à mon oreille.

**-Oui beaucoup,** lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, elle caressa ma tête en souriant.

**-Tu pourras venir quand tu veux, la maison te sera grande ouverte.**

**-La mienne aussi,** dit Leah près de moi, je leur souris touchée.

**-Elle sera plus souvent ici, dit Emily.**

**-Et en quel honneur ? **Demanda Leah, je fis la navette entre elles, je regardais mon chéri aussi, un sourire en coin.

**-Je peux faire moitié-moitié, **dis-je, elles me regardèrent.

**-OK,** dit Emily, **mais ça sera moi en premier et sans toute cette testostérone, quand le silence règne c'est encore plus agréable, **je pouffais,elle nous laissa servant tous le monde aidée de Kim et Leah qui les rejoignit, les autres toujours à énerver Emmett en dépression, sortant des choses plus vulgaires les une que les autres, Ali et Rose firent pleins de photos.

**-Je crois que tu seras souvent ici, **me dit Edward.

**-C'est possible, c'est joli, tu n'embêtes pas ton frère ? **

**-Je ne ferai pas mieux mais je vais au moins faire une photo avec Emmy, je la ferai agrandir, **je me levais en riant, le laissant rejoindre l'autre côté de la table.

**-Ma grande, manquait plus que toi, **Paul se poussa lui faisant de la place.

**-Eddy,** lui dit Emmett, **oses faire un truc et je balance des dossiers.**

**-Je ne vais rien faire, je préfère les brunes, quelqu'un veut voir les préparatifs ? **Ils se levèrent laissant Emmett un peu tranquille, Emmett lui souffla un merci, il lui fit un petit sourire, **tenez regardez ça ! **

Il leur mit la vidéo, Ben et Jasper également, Rose alla réconforter Emmett suivit de Alice,je regardais mes bébés du coin de l'œil, Seth me fit un petit mouvement de tête, pendant que les autres riaient se moquant d'Emmy, Embry passa près de Angie, lui soufflant quelque chose, ils partirent, nous les rejoignîmes discrètement derrière la maison, nous nous fîmes de grands sourires.

**-Chef !** Me dit Quil, **nous avons un Q.G,** je tapais dans mes mains, **suivez nous !** Nous regardâmes autour de nous pas rassurées, Seth me tendit sa main, je pouffais en lui prenant, Embry prit celle de Angie, nous soupirâmes comme des bienheureuses, ils pouffèrent, nous éloignant et nous faisant marcher rapidement.

**-Normalement, **dit Embry **c'est notre repère,** nous marchâmes un moment nous arrêtant devant une petite maison, **elle est abandonnée celle là depuis plusieurs années,** il ouvrit la porte, allumant sa lampe torche,** il y une petite lumière, attendez,** il avança, Seth serra ma main.

**-Vous en faîtes pas Chef, tout va bien.**

**-Vraiment trop choux mes bébés, **ils rirent doucement, Embry alluma une petite lumière, qui éclairait faiblement.

**-Et voilà notre Q.G Chef ! **dit Quil,nous rîmes bêtement, **nous avons mis des matelas au sol en plus du canapé pour un peu de confort,** nous nous assîmes tous.

**-C'est parfait, **dis-je, **ça ne vous dérange pas que nous soyons là ? **

**-Mais non, **dit Seth, **c'est chouette.**

**-Waw, c'est carrément flippant, **dit Angie **mais carrément génial,** nous rîmes doucement.

**-Est-ce que je pourrais ramener un tableau, **demandais-je, **vous savez un truc ou nous noterions toutes nos idées et tout, une photo d'elle, de sa maison, sa voiture, comme dans les films, faire des photos quand nous la pistons, ça vous plairait ?** Ils se regardèrent tous les 4, finissant par me faire de grands sourires.

**-Toi,** dit Seth, **ça se voit que tu es fille de shérif,** je pouffais, **nous pourrons le faire, nous vous emmènerons avec nos moto cross,** nous leur firent de grands yeux, ils rirent bêtement, **Chef ? **

**-Je veux bien apprendre, mon Angie aussi,** elle approuva grandement, **elles sont où ? **

**-Là, juste sur le côté,** rit Embry, **un petit tour ? **Nous nous levâmes d'un bond, **nous reviendrons avec tout ce que vous avez demandés Chef !** Nous leur fîmes de gros bisous pour les remercier, nous sortîmes allant sur le côté.

**-Pourquoi il y en à 4 ?** demandais-je.

**-Nous en avons eu 4,** dit Quil, nous les avons réparées, il parla en Quileute avec les deux autres, ils approuvèrent, **bien Chef, bah celle-là sera la votre, cadeau !** Je les regardais perdue,** Chef Swan va devoir apprendre à conduire...**

**-Je..non, ce sont vos motos, votre repère, ça fait beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas et...**

**-Bella,** dit Seth, **je te jure que ça nous fait plaisir, allez regarde, la tienne c'est la rouge et blanche, tu en as déjà fait ? **

**-Non mais...**

Je me tournais vers eux les larmes aux yeux,je les serrais dans mes bras, il faut qu'ils arrêtent de tous me pourrir comme ça, je la poussais du mur, ils prirent les leur, les mettant en route, ils m'expliquèrent les bases,Angie m'aida à monter, je relevais ma longue jupe,la bloquant j'allumais la mienne riant comme une conne, j'accélérais sous leur rires.

**-Bella,** rit Quil **déconne pas, Eddy va nous tuer, les autres aussi si tu tombes.**

**-Je me concentres, je vais au bout du chemin, nous allons voir comment je gères ! **

**-Je reste prés de toi,** dit Seth, je lui fis un grand sourire niais, il étouffa son rire, **vas-y doucement...**

J'approuvais avançant lentement, gardant mes pieds près du sol, j'étais en panique mais bien trop contente, Embry partit avec Angie derrière lui, je me concentrais, allant un peu plus vite, je remontais mon pied, Seth passa devant, je le suivis, il nous fit tourner, remontant vers Quil, je recommençais plusieurs fois m'en sortant de mieux en mieux, Embry et Angie revinrent, il tenait un casque et une veste, je m'arrêtais.

**-Tiens, mets les au cas où,** je mis la veste de moto, le casque aussi , je les regardais très contente, **montre moi comment tu t'en sors.**

Je refis un tour, j'allais avoir besoin d'entrainement mais j'étais plus que contente, j'accélérais un peu plus aussi maintenant que je connaissais le chemin, je retournais vers eux, Angie tapa dans ses mains pour me féliciter, je pouffais.

**-Allez, dit Quil, il faut que notre chef fasse son entrée face aux autres !** Ils partirent devant,je pouffais nerveusement.

**Pov Edward.**

**-Ça y est les gosses ont ressortis leurs motos,** dit Sam en souriant, ça faisait un petit moment.

**-Juste deux jours,** railla Emily.

**-C'est quoi comme moto ? **Demanda Emmett, se prenant des rires à chaque fois qu'il parlait, il nous fit un doigt.

**-Moto cross, des 250, **dit Jacob.

**-Attendez, dit Paul, taisez vous deux minutes**, nous le regardions tous, **mais quel bande de petits cons,** il sortit de la maison, nous suivîmes tous.

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-Il y a 4 motos,** il me regarda, je soupirais blasé.

**-Bella ? **Demanda Jake.

**-Qui d'autre,** soupirais-je,** elle va me faire claquer,** ils rirent nerveusement, s'arrêtant quand les bébés arrivèrent très content, mon coeur rata un battement quand Bella apparut, ils descendirent le chemin.

**-Au moins elle a des protections,** dit Ben, **pourquoi pas Angie ?** Nous rîmes moqueur.

**-Ils savent ce qu'ils font,** rit Sam, **ils sont jeunes mais pas complètement débiles, elle s'en sort pas trop mal d'ailleurs,** je me penchais sur la rambarde la regardant, **ne t'en fais pas,** me dit-il, **il ne lui arrivera rien.**

**-Un vrai mec, **me dit Emmett, **un rire, un seul et je vous cogne,** nous étouffâmes nos rires aux mieux, ne le regardant pas, **riiez, le jour ou je vais me venger les rôles seront inversés ! **

**-Crois moi,** dis-je, **ma Bella ne va pas se faire avoir comme ça, **il m'imita.

**-C'est bon nous avons compris, ta Bella, c'est la plus belle, le plus intelligente, la plus mieux, c'est bon arrête toi là,** je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, **merde petit frère j'ai le droit d'être énervé, regarde moi merde ! **Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, arrêtant en entendant une chute, Bella, évidemment, j'allais aller la rejoindre mais elle se releva, remontant dessus en levant ses bras en V.

**-La première chute d'une longue lignée,** dit Jake, **je vais reprendre du service, **je grognais, **oh petit père...**je lui fis un doigt, il préféra rire ainsi que les autres.

Ils remontèrent s'arrêtant devant nous,coupèrent leur motos, ma Bella retira son casque tout sourire, oui, elle est hot, elle me regarda timidement.

**-Tant que tu évites les chutes, **dis-je, elle approuva très contente.

**-Je vais les éviter au maximum promis, elle est belle hein ?** J'approuvais, **mes bébés me l'ont donnée,** dit-elle les yeux brillants, je les engueulerais plus tard, Angie descendit en riant.

**-Bah ouais, **dit Embry, **elle nous servait pas et puis il faut bien que notre chef ait son propre moyen de locomotion, ne t'en fais pas, elle ne sortira pas de La Push tant qu'elle ne maitrisera pas complètement sa moto.**

**-Et elle a des protections,** ajouta Quil.

**-Tu devras apprendre à l'entretenir, **lui dit Seth, elle approuva très contente.

**-Les mains dans le cambouis ! Foooo ! **nous rîmes moqueur, **ça faisait longtemps.**

**-Pourquoi longtemps ?** Demanda Paul, **ton tracteur qui te fait des misères ?** Railla-t-il.

**-Tu vas le regretter,** soufflais-je.

**-Peter, **railla-t-elle, **mon tracteur te merde et non il ne me pose pas de problème...**

**-Pour ce que tu t'en sers,** dit Rose.

**-Hier j'ai fais le ramassage scolaire, il sert, toi fais attention, je pourrai te laisser sur le bord de la route jeudi prochain.**

**-Il est très bien son tracteur !** Dit-elle mauvaise à Paul, Shelby chérie ?

-Oui, ma Shelby, elle soupira, perdant son petit sourire, **bien je refais un tour,** elle remit son casque, mettant le contact, elle partit par là ou elle était arrivée.

**-Je veilles sur elle, **dit Seth, il partit, les autres descendirent, j'allais sur la côté la regardant,je sautais la rambarde allant les rejoindre, elle vint vers moi, retirant son casque.

**-Hé ! Tu sais en faire ? **

**-Emmett m'a fait faire de sa moto,** **je peux essayer, pas compliqué je crois,** elle descendit, **je fais un tour voir comment c'est, si c'est bon je t'emmène,** elle approuva, m'embrassa aussi, **c'est de me voir sur une moto qui te rends comme ça ? **

**-T'es sexy...**je lui fis un sourire en coin, suivant Seth, moins lourd que celle de mon frère déjà, ça se conduit facilement aussi, je retournais près d'elle, la veste sur le casque au sol.

**-Bébé ! **Elle monta se collant à moi, je tournais mon visage vers elle, elle serra ses cuisses,se collant complètement contre moi, **putain, chérie je vais le passer mon permis,** elle remonta ses mains sur mes pectoraux embrassant mon omoplate en me regardant.

**-J'espère bien, on va le faire ce tour ? **

**-Tout ce que tu veux,** dis-je tendu, je soufflais pour me reprendre, regardant la route, j'avançais passant devant la maison de Sam et Emily, descendant la grande route, c'était franchement bon, d'autant plus parce que ma petite femme était derrière, elle serra à nouveau ses cuisses, m'énervant encore un peu plus, je tournais accélérant, elle pouffa nerveusement, je souriais bêtement, retournant à l'arrière de la maison, je m'arrêtais, **on échange ?** Elle descendit, je reculais tenant le guidon, j'enlevais un bras, elle passa sa jambe prenant le guidon, ses fesses collées contre moi, mes mains sur ses hanches,elle bloqua, **bébé ?**

**-Je vais me reprendre juste une minute,** elle se redressa pour remettre le contact, donnant des coups d'accélérateur, elle se cambra, je serrais mes mains, elle avança, je ne la déconcentrais pas, pas le meilleur moment, elle fit le même chemin que moi, s'arrêtant en bas de la route, **bébé, après j'arrête là parce que j'ai vraiment envie de toi et de te sentir ça devient compliqué à gérer...**

**-Le sentiment est partagé,** elle monta l'allée, partant sur le côté vers le casque et la veste, je les ramassais, nous arrêtant devant la maison de Sam, pour le moment je restais ou j'étais.

**-Alors ?** Demanda Jake, **on a trouvé un nouveau jeu ?** Nous étouffâmes nos rires, **regardez moi comme ils sont content !** Ils se moquèrent, **quand même il me tarde de voir comment Bella se comportera devant son papa**, ils rirent moqueur,** non parce que il va falloir gérer mieux que ça les enfants ! **

Je descendis en riant nerveusement, Bella aussi, j'allais mettre la moto contre le mur, près de celle des bébés.

**-Nous pouvons parier,** dit Emmett, nous le regardions moqueur avec Bella,** je vous emmerde,** Bella monta les marches, il eut un mouvement de recul elle lui attrapa le bas de son visage, prenant le rouge à lèvres coincé entre sa peau et sa jupe, elle lui en remit sans rire ou sourire, nous par contre on ne se gênaient pas, il la regarda blasé.

**-Sinon, notons ta capacité à marcher, tu t'es peut-être amélioré, ne m'interromps pas, **dit-elle froidement, **tu es mon jouet ce soir, va donc marcher, hé ! Je t'emmène faire le tapin au bord de la route ? **

**-Oublies ! **

**-Pardon ? Tu as dis quoi ? Tu te défiles ?** Demanda-t-elle revêche, elle se mit sur la côté lui montrant la route avec son doigt, **tout de suite, sinon, tu pourrais te refaire tripoter par les hommes ici présent,** il avança rapidement se prenant quand même une main aux fesses de Rose.

**-Je ne suis pas un homme mais jusqu'à il y a quelques heures j'en avais encore un,** il se tourna vers elle, **non mon coeur, tu ne me feras pas frémir ce soir,**dit-elle langoureusement, nous sifflâmes.

**-Oh putain,** dit Paul, **elle était belle celle-là, comment elle t'a recadrée,** il partit dans un fou rire, nous suivîmes.

**-Mais fermez la merde !** Nous le regardions tous, avant de rire à nouveau.

**-Bon, défile pour nous !** Dis-je sadiquement, **pas un mot, c'est pire quand tu parles, **nous rîmes tous sauf lui.

Nous prîmes tous place, je pris appui sur pilier du ponton, mon chéri derrière moi pendant qu' Emmy avança blasé sous les railleries des autres.

**-Les mecs,** dit Jake, **regardez la bombe là-bas ! **Emmett se figea se retournant, **oh putain, t'es bonne !** Je riais nerveusement.

**-Tes petits bas résille,** dit Jared d'une voix perverse, **ils m'énervent, faut que je te tripote ! **

**-Moi aussi, **dit Paul, **merde j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie ! **J'éclatais de rire, nous étions tous à rire.

**-Je vous marierai selon nos traditions,** dit Sam en riant.

**-Bon je vais chercher ma future femme,** dit-il sérieusement en fixant Emmett, **bébé, faut que tu fasses connaissance avec ma famille !** Emmett nous regarda tentant de partir en courant mais c'était limité avec les talons, ils partirent tous derrière lui.

**-Attendez moi, **cria Rose, **je la veux, je suis bi !** Elle partit en courant.

**-Oui,** dis-je, **le jour ou je vais perdre il ne va pas me rater.**

**-Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher mon coeur.**

**-Je sais,** soupirais-je.

**-Moi aussi,** dit Leah **je veux jouer, **elle partit avec les autres filles, nous étions juste tous les deux, il embrassa mon cou, Emmett lâcha plusieurs jurons, Jake filmait, Edward posa sa main sur mon bas ventre, je me tournais me mettant dos à la poutre, nous cachant des autres.

**-J'ai l'impression que la soirée va être longue, **souffla-t-il.

**-Je crois aussi, tu ne m'as pas assez fait l'amour cet après-midi, **chuchotais-je.

**-Un reproche ?** Me demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

**-Je constates simplement, amour,** je descendis ma main sur son pantalon, **je veux juste te sentir,** il retira ma main, regarda autour de nous, les autres étaient descendus en bas du chemin, ils étaient loin, je me remis face à lui, il remonta ma robe sur l'avant, ouvrit son pantalon, je relevais un minimum ma jambe, il se baissa tout en me fixant, je gémis quand je le sentis en moi, mes mains serrant ses bras, il m'emplit entièrement.

**-Tu me sens assez là ? **J'échappais un autre gémissement, il m'embrassa langoureusement, mouvant en moi,** tu ne m'as pas répondue,** il me mit un coup de rein plus nerveux, je me mordis la lèvre, il me souleva, sortit de moi pour mieux revenir, j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne, mon dos frottant contre la poutre, mes mains sur ses joues.

**-Je te sens assez, **soufflais-je, il grogna, je l'embrassais avidement, il plaqua son bassin contre le mien, mon dos remontant lentement le long de la poutre, nous nous regardâmes pendant qu'il mouvait en moi, lui soufflant mes gémissements, il sortit de moi, me reposant au sol, nous rhabillant à la 4 ème vitesse, je le regardais perdue.

**-Vous ne voulez pas venir ? **Demanda Seth, je sursautais, **désolé chef,** je secouais la tête négativement, **je suis venu prendre...**

**-Seth,** cria Paul, **ramenè toi,** je sortis ma tête pour le voir arriver.

**-Je suis juste venu chercher l'appareil photo de Ali' !** Il monta les marches.

**-Active, active,** Seth rentra rapidement prenant l'appareil, ressortant sous la véranda, **vas-y vite,** il partit en courant,** désolé, **nous dit-il un sourire en coin, **il est jeune et innocent,** je passais au pivoine, riant nerveusement avec Edward,** ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui,** il partit très content de sa connerie.

**-Bon, encore une fois,** dis-je, **la discrétion ce n'est pas notre truc.**

**-Nous cherchons les problèmes en même temps, il y beaucoup de monde,** il remonta ma jupe me rendant tremblante, tu pensais que...il revint en moi me faisant avoir un sursaut, **ça allait m'arrêter ?** Il se jeta sur ma bouche se faisant pressant, de plus en plus pressant, mes gémissements de moins en moins discret mais il allait me faire mourir de plaisir, sa main serra ma cuisse, la relevant beaucoup plus, je m'agrippais à lui me sentant venir, **retiens toi encore un peu,** je gémis tremblante, il rapprocha son visage du mien, je regardais ses lèvres, finissant par fermer les yeux, me retenant le plus possible, mon souffle de plus en plus rapide.

**-Edward, **murmurais-je, **je ne peux pas plus,** je me resserrai d'un coup, mon front contre son épaule, mon gémissement le plus bas possible, il vint à son tour, mordant légèrement mon épaule, nous ne bougeâmes plus quelques secondes ou minutes, ça n'avait pas d'importance, nous dûmes nous reprendre quand nous entendîmes les rires des autres plus audible, il se rhabilla, nous nous embrassâmes, **je reviens vite,** j'allais dans la maison, ouvrant quelque portes aux hasard trouvant ce que je cherchais, j'allais dans la salle de bain ensuite me laver les mains, retournant le rejoindre, je pris sa main, il embrassa ma joue, je souris en parfaite niaise que je suis.

**-Nous allons les rejoindre ? **

**-Oui, tentons de faire comme si, Paul tu crois qu'il fera une réflexion ?** Demandais-je pendant que nous descendîmes l'allée.

**-Non, les Quileute non plus, leurs femmes sont là, Emmett peut-être,** je grimaçais, **mes sœurs et Angie, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre en communauté,** je pouffais, **il commence à prendre l'habitude,** je riais nerveusement, **tu as vu comme mon frère se débrouille de mieux en mieux avec les talons, il est presque capable de courir,** il tomba, **ah bah non en fait,** j'éclatais de rire, il se releva retirant ses chaussures en les jetant dans le bois, il prit un grand bâton.

**-Allez-y maintenant tripotez moi !** Nous étions près d'eux, nous rîmes tous, sa perruque de travers, **un seul me touche, je le sèche.**

**-Tu oserais ?** Demanda Kim,** nous les femmes ? **

**-Je parle aux hommes ici présent, vous je vous jette à la flotte **dit-il en montrant la plage,** alors qui veux ? **

**-Bon,** dit Sam, **Paul, je pense que ton mariage va être reculé, **il prit une tête faussement abattu.

**-Tu veux quoi des fleurs ?** Demanda Paul à Emmy, il regarda autour de lui en cueillant une, il lui tendit, tiens prend la,** je peux t'emmener faire un tour dans les bois si tu veux,** nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-T'es gay ou quoi ? **Lui demanda Emmett.

**-Jeune fille, ne dis jamais ça à un homme,** Edward me regarda du coin de l'œil, je pouffais, **mais il faut que je me poses ça ferai plaisir à ma famille et regarde ils t'apprécient tous !**

**-C'est vrai, **rit Jake, **bienvenue dans la famille, **nous rîmes bêtement, il le prit dans ses bras,lui bloquant les siens, Emmett se raidit, **ou...**

**-Jake, continues et je t'éclates les parties, **le menaça-t-il, Jacob se recula, **vous êtes des porcs ! **

**-Ah...tu es féministe ? **Demanda Jared déçu.

**-Emmy la voix des femmes opprimées, **rit Angie, **tu seras notre emblème ! **Elle le prit en photo se mettant à rire toute seule sans parvenir à s'arrêter, **excusez moi, je viens juste d'avoir une idée, **elle éclata de rire.

**-Vous faîtes quoi quand ça arrive ? **Demanda Emily.

**-Il faut la laisser se reprendre, **dit Ben, **retournons en haut, Emmy...**

Emmett soupira, j'aidais Angie à avancer, Jasper partit rechercher les chaussures d' Emmett, je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi mais ils partirent tous à ''qui marche le mieux'', la perruque d'Emmy sur la tête, ils y passèrent tous...absolument tous, nous les filles nous étions à faire le jury, à pleurer de rire aussi, ça cassait le côté sexy de mon homme mais au moins aucun ne c'était prit au sérieux, Jasper gagna haut la main, Rose l'avait visiblement entrainé quand ils étaient plus jeune. Je n'étais pas mécontente de retrouver mon chéri, il y a des images qu'il faut vite oublier, mon cerveau avait bien compris mais j'avais quand même besoin de le voir viril et sexy à nouveau.

**-Chéri, tu veux bien m'emmener faire un tour le long de La Push avec la moto ? Avant que le soleil se couche...**il me fit un sourire en coin, se tourna vers Sam.

**-Sam...**

**-Je ne suis pas ton père, quoi que tu es as faire, fais le, me mets pas des coups de vieux comme ça,** nous rîmes bêtement, **il n y a pas d'heure chez nous, revenez quand vous voulez, il y aura toujours à manger...**

**-OK, merci,** il prit ma main, nous emmenant, il monta et mit le contact, je montais derrière lui, cherchant un appui, je serrai mes cuisses et mes bras autour de lui, il accéléra partant, je pouffais brièvement, nous arrivâmes en bas du chemin, **prête mon ange ?** Je me collais au maximum contre lui.

**-Je suis prête !** Je posais ma bouche contre son omoplate.

Il prit la route le long de La Push, je souriais bêtement, dans un de ses moments ou n'existait plus que lui et moi, il accéléra, mon coeur aussi, pas de peur, je me sentais bien, je mis ma tête entre ses omoplates, fermant les yeux, mes mains sur ses pectoraux, je restais quelques minutes comme ça, finissant par remettre ma tête comme précédemment, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il s'arrêta se mettant sur le bas côté, je descendis les jambes tremblant légèrement, il prit ma main m'amenant vers lui, il recula, je passais ma jambe me retrouvant face à lui, il reprit le guidon, mes jambes sur les siennes, nous nous fixions avec des petits sourires.

**-Quand j'aurai ma moto ça sera plus confortable.**

**-En attendant nous pourrons faire de celle-là,** il approuva, **on ne va pas tomber ? **

**-Non, fais moi confiance.**

**-C'est déjà le cas mais si je t'embrasses ça ne va pas te déranger ? Te déconcentrer plutôt...**

**-Non, j'attends que tu le fasses depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Tu me mets la pression...**

**-Tu parles trop, **dit-il en souriant, il rapprocha son visage du mien lentement, me donnant la sensation que c'était le premier baiser,** nerveuse ? **J'approuvais, **tu as juste à suivre, **je passais pivoine, mon ventre se serra, j'ai vraiment des problèmes, je me figeais quand sa bouche frôla la mienne, complètement perdue, frissonnais quand il m'embrassa doucement, **juste à suivre...**

Il continua tout en nous fixant, je me rapprochais de lui, fermais les yeux, je l'embrassais timidement, oui, oui, je peux l'embrasser timidement visiblement, ça arrive parfois, lui se fit moins timide, c'est limite si je ne faisais pas la fille choquée, je le sentis sourire avant de reprendre, j'étais paumée.

**-Bella,** dit-il contre mes lèvres, **c'est comme ça qu'aurais du être notre premier baiser, mais il manque tes bras autour de mon cou,** je les mis, le surplombant un peu, **tu cherches à prendre le dessus ? **

**-Non,** dis-je paniquée, il se moqua.

**-Elle est où ma Bella ? **

**-J'en sais rien, **soufflais-je.

-J'ai laquelle en face de moi ?

**-Cella à qui tu dois apprendre à embrasser ? Bébé, je me fais peur,** il échappa un rire.

**-Je vais recommencer,** je me crispais,** va falloir mon ange, je vais avoir besoin d'une de mes mains...**

**-Ah bon ?** Il approuva, la mettant dans mon dos.

**-Maintenant que nous nous sommes embrassés ça veut dire que nous sommes en couple,** je riais nerveusement, **pour le confirmer il faut que je t'embrasses,** je me calmais dans la seconde, il me fit un sourire en coin, je me remis à paniquer, sa main glissa contre ma nuque me rapprochant de sa bouche, **au fait c'est quoi ton petit nom ?** Je pouffais.

**-Isabella Marie Swan...et toi ? **

**-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,** je le regardais sceptique, **appel moi juste Edward.**

**-Appel moi juste Bella,** nous nous sourîmes niaisement.

**-Possible que je tombes amoureux de toi dans très peu de temps,** je rougis.

Il ne me laissa pas répliquer, m'embrassant tendrement, je suivis mieux que précédemment, il pressa davantage ses lèvres contre les miennes, embrassant ma lèvre inférieure, supérieure, se faisant plus pressant, je me tendis, mon coeur allait me lâcher, il le fit quand je sentis sa langue, il caressa la mienne langoureusement,je suivis au mieux, tâchant quand même de ne pas faire la complète demeurée, je pensais à l'infarctus quand je sentis son érection, il remit sa main sur la guidon, me poussant en arrière, je m'agrippais à lui, cherchant un appui pour mes pieds, tout ce que je trouvais c'était de croiser mes chevilles dans son dos, il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, recommençant à m'embrasser, partant sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule, il alla de l'autre côté, faisant la même chose mais en revenant vers ma bouche, j'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, c'était comme si que je découvrais ce genre de choses, il faudrait qu'un jour toutes mes personnalités se concertent pour se mettre d'accord, en attendant je pris conscience que son visage était face au mien, j'ouvrais mes yeux sur son petit sourire narquois, je pouffais nerveusement, je décroisais mes chevilles remettant mes jambes sur ses cuisses, trouvant les cales.

**-Sur ma moto ça sera moins bancal, je pourrais te faire plus de choses.**

**-D'accord,**soufflais-je pivoine.

Je l'embrassai, sa joue, puis son front plus longuement, je posais un pied au sol, il m'aida à descendre, il remit rapidement le contact, je remontais soulevant ma jupe, le soleil pratiquement couché, il fit demi tour, ma joue contre son dos, je regardais la plage, il alla plus vite qu'à l'aller, remontant l'allée de la réserve, une grande table avait été installée, de la nourriture en quantité, barbecue en marche, ils nous regardèrent.

**-Pile à temps, **dit Jared, je descendis, remettant ma jupe, **alors Bella comment tu vas ? **Je pouffais nerveusement, prenant la main d' Edward.

**-Bien et toi ? **

**-Je suis motivé pour te mettre mal à l'aise alors tout va bien !** Je riais bêtement, je me tournais vers mon homme, il embrassa ma tempe,**et voilà encore une soirée à se tripoter et à s'embrasser,** railla Jared.

**-Mais lâche les !** S'énerva Kim.

**-Bah non, Sam et moi nous avons perdus comme prétendant pour Emmy,** je riais avec Edward, **et oui, Jasper nous a fait jouer à pierre, feuille, ciseaux, résultat ils ne sont plus que deux, **je regardais Emmett entre Paul et Jake, ils le bloquaient, lui disant je ne sais quoi, Paul nous regarda.

**-Je suis en train de me vendre.**

**-Moi aussi,** dit Jake.

-Et ta femme ? Riais-je.

**-Quand il est aussi idiot,** dit Leah, **je ne suis plus une femme mariée, il fait ce qu'il veut,** nous rîmes bêtement, elle repartit dans la maison avec Emily.

**-Chéri, je vais voir si je peux aider.**

**-Je vais tenter d'aider mon frère.**

**-Pourquoi tu l'aides ? **

**-Solidarité fraternel...**

**-Tu as peur qu'il sorte des dossiers,** il échappa un petit rire nerveux,** je finirais par les connaître.**

**-Je ne suis pas pressé, les mecs**, dit-il à Paul et Jake, **je vais compter les points, Emmy, tu t'assois à côté de moi, en face d'eux,** j'embrassais son cou le laissant, je regardais quand même Emmett se lever plus que soulagé s'assoir près de son frère, Angie lui donna une feuille et un stylo, **merci, je vais faire une liste Jake et une Paul, on verra qui gagne, **ils approuvèrent se prenant des bières, je rentrais dans la maison.

**-Emily, je peux t'aider ? **Elle me regarda, **ton regard ça veut dire non c'est ça ? **

**-Comment as-tu devinée ? **Je pouffais.

**-Tu veux pas que j'apporte des plats ? Des boissons ? J'aime pas ne pas aider...**

**-Tu peux aider Emmy,** rit-elle,** il, elle ? **Elle haussa les épaules, je riais bêtement, **Emmy en a marre de se faire tripoter.**

**-Edward a trouvé une parade pour qu'ils le laissent un peu respirer...mais sinon je ramène quoi ? **

**-Tu es chez moi Bella, ne vas pas me contrarier, je pourrais être désagréable,** je grimaçais me retournant pour partir, j'attrapais le pain partant rapidement dehors, **Bella Swan !** Cria-t-elle, je me crispais attirant tout les regards, elle se mit face à moi, **donne moi ça !** Je lui donnais, elle grommela quelque chose en Quileute, ceux qui comprenaient riaient, **va t'assoir maintenant !** Elle ferma la porte avec Leah.

Je restais là ou j'étais, cherchant quoi faire pour aider, Sam me regarda et se leva, venant vers moi, je regardais le barbecue.

**-Bella, n'y va pas, ma femme est contrariée déjà.**

**-J'ai bien remarqué...Sam, qu'est-ce que ta femme a dit ? **

**-Que je ne devais pas te laisser recommencer puis que de te crier dessus la traumatisais,** je pouffais, **elle doit culpabiliser.**

**-Je peux aller la voir, lui faire un bisou et je reviens...**

**-Ça va lui plaire, **me dit-il tout sourire, **je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font avec le barbecue, qu'ils ne ****fassent pas n'importe quoi,** j'approuvais, j'ouvrais la porte, rentrant à nouveau dans leur maison, Emily et Leah me regardèrent,je leur fis de gros bisous et repartis aussi vite, me faisant attraper par Rose, Ali' et Angie qui étaient sous la véranda.

**-Viens ici,** me dit Rose, nous nous assîmes sur la large rambarde, elles me mirent entre elles, nous étions face aux autres, Emmett était retourné entre les autres, **ah ton chéri te dévores du regard,** je le regardais en souriant, il me souffla un ''je t'aime'', je passais pivoine, je lui rendis sous les soupirs des filles, je partis dans un fou rire, **je viens de voir un Bisounours...**

**-Moi aussi,** dit Ali', elle tapa dans ses mains,** effet jumeau amoureux ! **

**-Le mien il était rouge, **dit Angie, **il est même descendu de son arc en ciel,** nous rîmes bêtement, **et vous savez quoi ? Au bout de l'arc en ciel, il m'a montré les bières bien fraiches,** elle descendit sous nos rires allant en prendre 4,nous les donna avant de remonter.

**-Comment on les ouvre ?** Demandais-je.

**-Jake ! **L'appela-t-elle, il nous regarda, **aurais-tu ton briquet s'il te plaît ?** Il lui lança,** merci,** elle ouvrit sa bouteille puis les nôtres, relançant le briquet,** fier ? **

**-Oui, très fier,** rit-il, **tu es une bonne élève, bon j'ai une blonde à séduire,** nous rîmes bêtement, le regardant sentir la perruque de Emmett.

**-Putain mais lâchez moi ! **Il tenta de se lever, Paul et Jacob abattirent leur mains sur ses épaules le faisant se rassoir.

Leah et Emily posèrent encore des choses sur la table, remontant, venant derrière nous, elles me penchèrent en arrière me faisant des bisous à leur tour, je riais bêtement, elles partirent aussi vite que je l'avais fait, allant s'assoir, Sam me fit un immense sourire, je pouffais.

**-Alors, ce tour en moto ?** Demanda Rose, **c'était comment ? **

**-C'était bien,** dis-je plus que niaisement, **il m'a embrassé,** je gloussais, elles se regardèrent sceptique, je me repris.

**-Et ? **Demanda Alice.

**-C'est tout, **soufflais-je, **il m'a juste embrassé...les détails ? **

**-Nous pourrions peut-être mieux comprendre ton état**, railla Angie, je pouffais.

**-Sur la moto, face à lui, coucher de soleil sur la plage de La Push et un baiser qui m'a rendue plus que nerveuse, nous nous sommes présentés et déclarés en couple, il a dit ''possible que je tombes amoureux de toi dans très peu de temps'' et m'a encore embrassé,** je les regardais, elles étaient tout aussi niaises que moi, Rose et Ali' posèrent leur têtes sur mes épaules, Angie sur celles de Ali, je riais bêtement, nous faisant silencieuses.

Kim alluma de grosses bougies sur la table, nous bûmes nos bières, nos bras entremêlés, je crois que La Push, c'est un morceau de paradis, je regardais tous le monde, soit au barbecue à faire griller la viande, au bout de la table, toujours Edward à compter les points, ils riaient plus que autre chose, je croisais le regard de Sam qui visiblement faisait la même chose que moi, nous nous sourîmes un moment, Emily le rejoignit, je les laissais tranquille.

**-Ali', ton appareil photo il est où ?** Demandais-je, elle me le montra sur la table, je descendis pour le prendre, remontant près d'elle, ma bière entre mes jambes, je pris plusieurs photos de tous le monde, de nous 4 aussi.

**-Donne,** me dit Kim, **je vais le faire ! **Je lui tendis, elle en fit plusieurs, nous en fîmes avec elle et Leah, je criais de joie en voyant la voiture de mon papa, je descendis, posais ma bière, relevais ma longue jupe pour mieux courir jusqu'à lui, il sortit en riant me tendant ses bras, je me jetais sur lui.

**-Mon papa !** Il me serra me soulevant du sol, embrassa ma joue en souriant.

**-Surprise ma poupée,** je riais comme une gamine, l'embrassant à mon tour, je retrouvais le sol, sautillant en tapant dans mes mains, le reprenant dans mes bras, légèrement hystérique mais j'étais trop contente de le voir.

**-Papa, papa, viens il faut que je te présente Emmy ! **Nous rîmes bêtement, je serrai sa main, le faisant limite courir, il éclata de rire en le voyant, je suivis.

**-Lève toi que j'admire ! **Il se leva, mon père le regarda de haut en bas, **mais qu'elle est belle,** nous rîmes moqueur, il serra la main de Paul et Jake,** laisse moi dire bonjour Emmy, je reviens,** il garda ma main allant dire bonjour à tout le monde, Rose et Alice ainsi qu' Angie lui sautèrent dessus, je lâchais sa main.

**-Mon petit chou,** rit Rose, nous rîmes bêtement, elle lui embrassa la joue, Ali et Angie suivirent, il reprit ma main en riant, allant voir tous les autres, finissant par Edward.

**-Mon fiston,** ils se firent une accolade en souriant, il regarda la feuille,** trouve lui le meilleur prétendant !**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je gères,** rit-il.

**-J'espère bien, ma poupée regarde le chemin,**je sautillais, **va leur faire le même accueil que moi,** **je vais moi aussi voir si je peux plaire à Emmy,** nous éclatâmes de rire, il s'assit, je partis, courant à nouveau, ils descendirent tout sourire, je leur fis de gros bisous, un câlin aussi.

**-Papa, maman !** Cria Ali, elle arriva en riant.

**-Et bien, **dit Carlisle, **quel accueil ce soir ! **Elle les serra contre elle.

**-Mais tous le monde est là,** dis-je,** c'est chouette ! **Enfin manque Sue...

**-Plus que chouette !** Dit Rose en les embrassant à son tour, Angie également, **il faut que vous rencontriez votre nouvelle fille !** Ils partirent dans un fou rire.

**-Attendez,** rit Esmée, elle ouvrit le coffre, Carlisle alla l'aider, des bouteilles, à manger, encore, Edward nous rejoignit, elle le regarda de haut en bas, **ça te va bien ce style,** il les embrassa, prenant des bouteilles.

**-Mauvais Eddy ! **Pépia Rose, ils rirent moqueur, **gardez vos moqueries pour votre autre fiston ! **

Nous prîmes toutes quelque chose, ils se levèrent tous, comme pour mon père, nous débarrassant de ce que nous avions dans les mains, les remerciant, ils se saluèrent, nos pères bien content de se voir, je regardais mon chéri en souriant, il embrassa mon nez.

**-Tu le savais ? **

**-Oui, Jasper aussi,** je me tournais vers lui prenant ses mains, entremêlant nos doigts, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds**, devant nos parents ? **

**-Nerveux ?** Demandais-je narquoise.

**-Un peu oui, **je l'embrassai plusieurs fois,** mais je vais m'en remettre,** je souriais, il se pencha, serrant mes mains, mettant nos bras dans mon dos, nous restions sage tout de même, nous nous sourîmes.

**-Non mais je te jure Charlie, **dit Emmett **il n'arrête pas,** je le fusillais du regard, mon père et ses parents aussi ce qui m'arrangea, **non mais c'est vrai**, les autres riaient, **faut les voir, **je mis mon dos contre son torse, nos bras sur mon ventre, nous rapprochant de lui, **regarde les,** mon père nous regarda avec un sourire en coin.

**-Ton frère sait qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de ma fille, c'est ce qu'il fait ! **

**-Mais..**

**-Tu veux aller au trou cette nuit ?** Lui demanda-t-il froidement, je partis dans un fou rire, j'étais loin d'être la seule.

**-Non Charlie.**

**-Alors tais toi sinon tu y vas, avec ta tenue je pourrais t'y coller !**

**-Et nous ne payerons pas de caution, **ajouta Esmée.

**-Putain, je déteste ma soirée,** râla-t-il, nous nous assîmes en riant, je me retrouvais entre mon papa et mon chéri, ma main dans la sienne, le bras de mon papa sur le dossier de ma chaise.

**-Alors qui gagne ?** Demandais-je à Edward.

**-Ils sont au même nombre de points, ton père a laissé tomber.**

**-Non, **dit-il, **je vais retenter ma chance plus tard et j'ai l'avantage, il est près de moi,** Emmett se leva sous les rires.

**-Viens,** lui dit Paul,** au moins avec nous tu sais à quoi t'attendre.**

**-De la douceur, Charlie a des menottes,** Emmett se crispa, nous te protégerons, il se rassit blasé entre eux, **tu commences à nous apprécier, **il échappa un rire nerveux.

**-C'est bien si tu ris**, dit Paul en caressant sa perruque, Emmett se calma direct, **c'est un bon début,** il lui retira la mèche de sa perruque des mains, Paul lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il se crispa, Paul lui avait un sourire en coin,** vous savez je crois que mes entrainements pour l'autre je les ferai avec Emmett, juste avec la perruque, ça sera plus réaliste.**

**-La perruque je ne la porterai que ce soir !**

**-Mais non**, dis-je, **c'est une bonne idée, **riais-je, Emmett, **penses juste au mal qu'il va faire à l'autre.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis plusieurs fois ? **

**-De ne pas te parler de la soirée mais je suis ton chef je fais donc ce que je veux et tu ferai mieux de me parler autrement, pas sure que de te faire faire un entrainement avec ta tenue serait à ton avantage.**

**-Ce soir je ne suis pas sergent donc je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, pas sur que si je balance certaines choses ça tourne également à ton avantage, d'autant moins parce qu'il y a nos parents, ton père surtout.**

**-Mais vas-y Emmy, **dis-je revêche, **je jouerai ensuite, ce que tu vis en ce moment te semblera bien gentil, Paul et Jake voudront surement m'aider,** ils approuvèrent.

**-Pas capable de te débrouiller toute seule ? **

**-Non je le reconnais facilement, tu es mauvais joueur, je le suis aussi, **j'entendis des paris être lancé.

**-Les enfants,** dit Esmée, **calmez-vous.**

**-Nous discutons simplement, **dit Emmett, il se prit un rire moqueur de sa mère.

**-Bébé,** chuchota Edward, **ne le pousse pas trop non plus.**

**-Il a plus à perdre que moi.**

**-J'en doutes,** je le regardais, laissant les autres charrier Emmett, **des dossiers il en a en quantité, il a déjà commencé quand tu m'as embrassée devant ton père, il pourrait dire plus,** je grimaçais, **laisse la râler, **j'approuvais, regardant devant moi, buvant ma bière pour me taire, nous nous servîmes tous, Emmett au centre des discussions, je ne veux pas qu'il gagne !

**-Bah oui, la preuve Bella est plus souvent en jupe en ce moment,** dit Emmett, je manquais de m'étouffer dans mon verre, me reprenant, la main d' Edward se crispant sur ma cuisse.

**-Emmett n'a qu'un testicule,** dis-je haut et fort, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire des plus moqueur, lui faisait la gueule, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai, sale rumeur, je lui fis un bref sourire, plusieurs se levèrent pour rire comme ils voulaient, mon chéri pleurait de rire, mon père aussi.

**-Ne t'en prends pas à un membre de la famille Swan,** rit mon père.

**-Putain Bella,** rit Jake, il me demanda de taper dans sa main, je me levais pour le faire.

**-Attends moi aussi,** dit Paul, à la fin ils me le demandèrent tous, je pavanais disons le clairement, bien que parler testicule en présence de mon père ne me réjouissait pas, c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé, au moins la diversion avait bien fonctionné, je me rassis, mon chéri embrassa ma tempe en souriant, j'avais gagné.

**-Violente la remise en place, **rit Jasper, **tu peux me regarder de travers, crois moi tu n'as rien ****d'impressionnant ce soir, le blondinet il s'en tape de toi ce soir !** Il partit dans un fou rire, mon chéri suivit.

**-Demain,** le menaça Emmett, **demain crois moi tu ne feras pas le malin.**

**-Je m'en tape,** cria-t-il en riant, **j'aurai toujours les photos et le souvenir que notre Bella t'auras humiliée de la pire des façons !** Il leva son verre mort de rire, **je lève mon verre en ton honneur,** me dit-il en riant, **merci, vraiment merci d'être la !** Ils suivirent tous, je riais à la fois gênée et touchée, les larmes aux yeux, je soufflais un merci, ils me firent tous de grands sourires, Edward embrassa ma main, mon père ma tête, je regardais Emmett du coin de l'œil, il me fit un petit sourire vite remballé, je regardais mon assiette en riant nerveusement.

Nous mangeâmes riant la plupart du temps, je me contentais de boire de l'eau ou du soda ce qui me valut une, plusieurs réflexions d' Emmett,de Jared aussi, mon père me fixa du coin de l'œil, mes dossiers avec l'alcool furent ressortis, tant que ça ne concerne pas le sexe ça m'allait, le coup du ''finir à 4 pattes'' ne fut pas évoqué, mon père me fit promettre de ne pas boire une seul goutte d'alcool la semaine prochaine, j'étais pas non plus une alcoolique, Emmett proposa tout un tas de sorties pour me tester, je relevais le défi, tant que l'on ne me prive pas de sexe j'accepte tout, vous croyez que Emmett se vengerai de cette façon ? Non, il n'aurait aucun moyen de le vérifier, il trouvera autre chose.

Je me levais après avoir mangée, Edward prit ma place, j'allais voir mon Angie, elle me prit sur ses genoux,je pouffais.

**-Ma Belly, il est temps de proposer certaines choses.**

**-Je crois aussi, avant, **chuchotais-je, **tu te souviens de ce qu'on se garde,** elle approuva.

**-Ne t'en fais pas...excusez nous, **cria-t-elle, ils nous regardèrent tous, **nous avons des choses à vous dire,** certains grimacèrent, **Chef Swan Belly et moi même, Caporal Weber devons vous parler !** Je riais bêtement, **Chef...**

**-Pardon, je me reprends, nous avons une question...**

**-Plusieurs même,** ajouta Angie, j'approuvais.

**-Première question...c'est un peu stressant ce grand silence quand même,** ils attendirent,** OK, mes états d'âmes plus tard,** Angie pouffa, **ma question va pour Jake ! **

**-Dis moi Angeni...**

**-Ça veut dire quoi Angeni ? **Demandais-je.

**-Mon ange dans ta langue,** je lui fis un grand sourire niais, il me le rendit me faisant signe d'enchainer.

**-Ah oui, je m'éparpilles, alors...toi qui t'y connais dans les choses étranges, nous voulons préparer Halloween pour la semaine prochaine, nous avons besoin de tes connaissances, nous voudrions la faire stresser, nous avons pensé aux pattes de poulet,nous pourrions en glisser dans son sac, au sang de cochon, une petite poupée sur son casier, faire des symboles sataniques, mes bébés ! Ils pourraient, jouer avec un dictaphone, des voix bizarre et autre, mais nous voulons faire plus en fait et pour ça nous avons besoin de tes connaissances ! **

**-Pas de problèmes, laisse moi le temps de la réflexion et je te trouverai des bons trucs pour la faire stresser,** nous tapâmes dans nos mains, les autres parurent moins inquiet.

**-Deuxième question ! **Dit Angie, **vas-y Chef !**

**-Tu peux le faire...**

**-Non, Caporal, laisse la parole à son Chef,** je pouffais.

**-Sam ? **

**-Je sens que nous allons rire, tant que tu ne me dis pas de faire la marelle ou marcher avec des talons, ça pourrait être oui,** nous rîmes tous.

**-Pas de marelle, ni de talons** non, riais-je, **c'est bien plus sérieux en fait,** ils me fixèrent, **c'est relié avec Jacob en fait, quand elle sera devenue folle, pas ''si'' mais quand, parce que crois moi elle va le devenir,** dis-je froidement, **elle aura surement besoin d'aide, Peter,** dis-je à Paul, **elle fera surement appel à toi...**

**-Dommage je ne l'aiderais pas.**

**-J'espère bien,** riais-je, Sam**, le jour ou elle sera folle, Angie, a pensé faire une fausse pub, genre ''conjurer le mauvais sort'' ou quelque chose de mieux, elle voudra surement voir un chaman, un sorcier...et c'est là ou tu interviens, ça pourrait être toi et tu pourrais lui conseiller tout et n'importe quoi, des incantations, se couper les cheveux, s'habiller d'une certaine façon, faire des choses complètement inutiles mais surtout stupides, tu serais caché, elle pourrait ne voir que ta bouche, des objets angoissant sur une table, elle pourrait venir te consulter et tout...non ?** Il nous scruta avec Angie, je regardais les autres dans leur pensées.

**-Si Leah, Kim et Emily veulent, elles peuvent jouer, un chaman a le droit d'avoir des assistantes,** dit Angie, Sam se leva et rentra chez lui, **nous avons merdé ? **

**-Il doit réfléchir à votre idée,** dit Jared, **attendez, vous n'avez rien pour moi ? Avec Kim on peut retourner la rendre folle à son travail, la dernière fois, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer**, rit-il.

**-Nous allons la faire pleurer cette fois, **rit Kim, **elle a faillit nous égorger, de vrais chieurs, trop chaud, trop froid, changement d'avis, un cheveux..le mien mais ça elle ne le sait pas sur mon muffin, je suis sure que nous pouvons faire plus,** nous approuvâmes très contente,** au fait personne n'oublie que si elle te refait quoi que ce soit, j'ai gagné à la courte paille pour lui fracasser la tronche, je m'entraines !**

**-Elle est à fond,** rit Jared.

**-Les filles, **dit Emily, **fermez les yeux deux minutes,** nous la regardions en fronçant les sourcils, **faîtes moi confiance, allez...**

Nous le fîmes bien que pas rassurées, un grand silence s'installa, un silence des plus stressant, nous entendîmes un chuchotement, dire des choses incompréhensibles, d'une voix des plus angoissante, la voix de plus en plus grave, nous nous crispâmes, il y eut d'autres voix qui rendaient le truc carrément angoissant, puis un silence avant qu'ils reprennent je frissonnais, une envie de me pisser dessus aussi, Angie tapota ma cuisse nerveusement, je la regardais stressée, elle était toute blanche, je risquais un regard vers Sam, je me mis à crier comme une hystérique, il était face à nous, je ne sais quoi sur le corps, caché d'une grande capuche, complètement flippant, Angie me suivit dans mon hystérie,il se rapprocha de nous, nous en tombions de la chaise, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire nerveux, nous nous reculions de la table limite en rampant au sol, tétanisées.

**-Je pense que ça aura son effet,** rit Sam, il retira sa capuche mort de rire, **les filles on se détends,** nous approuvâmes nerveusement, j'avais envie de pleurer tellement il m'avait fait peur, Angie partageait mon angoisse, mes bébés nous aidèrent à nous lever.

**-Je..je..je vais rester assise** soufflais-je, je tremblais, Sam fit le tour de la table, se mettant à notre hauteur, j'eus un mouvement de recul, me cognant contre la maison.

**-Bella, Bella, calme toi, **il frotta ma tête, j'acquiesçais, ce n'est que moi, Jake et Carlisle se rapprochèrent, mon chéri aussi, Ben s'occupa de Angie, **ça va ta tête ? **J'étais incapable de parler, **on va peut-être abandonner l'idée..**

**-Non,** cria Angie, **non, surtout pas, on va se remettre, hein Belly ?** Je continuais à fixer Sam.

**-Chérie...**me dit Carlisle, **je pense qu'elle est traumatisée,** ils me levèrent.

**-En fait, **dit Emmett, **ce sont de grandes flippettes, putain les filles, vous avez peur de vos propres idées ! **

**-Emmett**, lui dit Paul,** t'as tout autant flippé quand nous avons tous murmurés, aucun de vous n'a fait le malin, Esmée ça va ?** Je la regardais, elle était silencieuse,** stressée ?** Elle approuva, mon chéri me prit contre lui.

**-Mon ange..**

**-Je vais me reprendre, ça va mieux la déjà, Sam, on garde l'idée.**

**-Comme tu veux, je me perfectionnerais, **je grimaçais,** tu verras l'autre sera traumatisée bien plus que toi et Angela.**

Ils retournèrent s'assoir, je suivis Edward, Ali' et Rose me regardaient avec des petits sourires, visiblement elles avaient eu peur aussi vu comment elles étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, il me mit sur ses jambes, Jake vint me poser une poche de glace sur la tête.

**-Toujours là mon infirmière...**

**-Bah oui, fidèle au poste, Eddy je te laisse tenir la poche,** il la prit, **tu auras surement une jolie bosse.**

**-Pas grave.**

**-Et niveau idée, demanda Paul, autre chose ? **

**-Angie je te laisse continuer,** elle me fixa, je me figeais, **ah bah non c'est tout, papa ? **

**-Quoi que tu veuilles demander c'est non ! **

**-Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux parler !**

**-Je sais, que toi et Angela avez des idées qui me laissent perplexe, je suis au courant pour mercredi et ton petit tour dans sa voiture,** je grimaçais, **Mlle Weber, quelque chose à dire ? **

**-A part que c'était franchement l'éclate ?** Je partis dans un fou rire.

**-C'est vrai,** riais-je, **fooo, faire un tour dans sa voiture, abimer sa boite de vitesse et la rentrer dans un poteau c'était au top ! **

**-Mlle Swan ! **S'impatienta mon père

**-Oh papa, c'est pas comme si nous avions fait une effraction chez elle !**

**-C'est de même niveau, tu as volé sa voiture.**

**-Je l'ai empruntée pas pareil, Angie avait les clés, c'est pas une effraction, si ? **

**-Non, **râla-t-il, **ça n'en ai pas une.**

**-Qu'est-ce que nous avons risqués ? **

**-Elle aurait pu dire que vous aviez volées ses clés et sa voiture.**

**-Il aurait fallut un double pour être tranquille ? **

**-Oui,ça aurait été plus simple, **j'approuvais, regardant discrètement les Cullen qui avaient des petits sourires.

**-Papa, soit pas fâché...**

**-Je ne le suis pas et vous me prenez un peu tous pour un idiot,** je me crispais, Edward aussi, **Emmett ses doubles de clés c'était comment ? **Il n'y eut aucune réponse, **quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que je sais tout, petit conseil, quand tu conduis ta moto, vas-y plus doucement,tu attiras moins l'attention, Spencer a faillit t'arrêter, il a préféré m'en informer, et une fois que tu étais partis il c'est renseigné, le reste pas compliqué à comprendre...**

**-Chef Swan, c'est un bon plan, **dit Emmett.

**-Je confirme, **dit Jasper.

**-Excusez moi,** chantonna Esmée, **en tant que maman responsable, je dis non, **nous soupirâmes tous, **mais...depuis l'arrivée de Bella, tout le monde sait que je ne suis plus une maman responsable et mature...**

**-Esmée, **soupira Carlisle, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, nous faisant rire.

**-JE n'ai pas finis de parler, je dirais juste deux mots..nous prenons !** Nous éclations tous de rire.

**-Esmée,** dit mon père,** je n'ai pas envie de coffrer nos gosses.**

**-Oh ça va,** râla-t-elle, **toi,** dit-elle à son mari,** ne rajoute rien, je pourrais me mettre en grève générale, Charlie, Charlie, tu as envie que je me fâches ? **

**-Nous parlons de choses importantes là !**

**-Tu as autorisées qu'elle se fasse..comment tu dis déjà ma chérie ?** Demanda-t-elle à Rose.

**-Défoncée ? Fracassée ? Détruire ? Zébrée ? **

**-C'est celui là, zébrée ! Tu laisses nos enfants jouer avec elle et là tu dis non ? **

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes leurs façons de jouer..**

**-Mais..**dit Ali'.

**-Laisse maman gérer, **la coupa Esmée, **le laxatif ça t'a fait rire pourtant, toutes leurs actions te font rire, tu leur dis même comment faire de bonnes filatures...**

**-Là on parle de rentrer chez elle, pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? **

**-Changer ses affaires de place,** dis-je, r**ejouer avec le poil à gratter dans sa penderie, coller un talkie dans sa chambre et faire des bruits bizarre...**

**-Des grognements, des chuchotements,** ajouta Angie, **si nous ne le faisons pas, Sam ne pourra pas jouer ! **

**-J'aime !** Cria Esmée avec sa coupe de champagne, Carlisle et mon père était blasés.

**-Et puis, nous sommes nombreux pour veiller, **dis-je, **papa...nous pourrons surveiller ses parents, les voisins, elle, nous sommes une vingtaine...**

**-C'est un niveau au dessus, il s'agit de rentrer dans une propriété privée !**

**-Elle surnomme Bella, la pute à Cullen,** lâcha Quil.

**-Je te demande pardon ?** Demanda Edward, **tu le savais ?** Me demanda-t-il, j'approuvais,** et tu attends quoi pour me dire ce genre de choses ? **

**-C'est pas important,** soufflais-je.

**-Si ça l'est,** dit mon père,**on insulte pas ma fille de pute, encore moins de pute à Cullen, tu nous cache quoi d'autre ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Rien de plus, le reste tu le sais.**

**-Quil ?** Lui demanda mon père, **autre chose à dire ? **

**-Pas vraiment, elle cherche surtout des coups à faire, nous nous rapprochons un peu plus d'elle, elle nous a dit bonjour aujourd'hui, nous a parlé un peu, ah oui, elle pense qu'elle nous plait, en fait...demain matin nous devons aller chez elle pour l'aider à nettoyer sa voiture...**

**-Certainement pas, **dit sèchement Sam, **vous n'êtes pas ses larbins.**

**-Tu n'as pas écoutés,** dit Embry, **nous allons chez elle, sa maison, sa voiture...**

**-Nous pourrions la faire parler, en savoir un peu plus, **dit Seth,** elle a la langue bien pendue.**

**-Vous n'allez pas nettoyer nos conneries, **dis-je, **ce n'est pas à vous de le faire.**

**-Elle a déjà commencée, **dit Embry, **le siège a été changé, ça sera rapide, juste la matinée, elle va sur Seattle l'après-midi et nous allons rentrer chez elle, nous filmerons discrètement, nous ferons ensuite un plan, savoir à quoi correspond chaque pièce, ou se situe sa chambre exactement.**

**-La faire parler sur son voisinage,** dit Seth,** et le jour ou elle sera folle, nous pourrions lui parler d'un chaman que nous connaissons au cas où la pub soit jetée par ses parents.**

**-Et demander l'air de rien les horaires de ses parents,**dit Quil,**il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra aussi bien nous renseigner, nous voulons juste puiser les informations à la source, ne laissons pas de place aux hasard parce que nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur, laissez la nous prendre pour des petits chiens, mais en attendant, les loups seront dans la bergerie ! **

Il y eut un gros silence, j'étais en complète admiration, nous les regardions tous, les Quileute se regardèrent entre eux parlant entre eux dans leur dialecte, Seth me souffla un ''conseil Quileute'', Sam clôtura la discussion.

**-Vous devrez tout nous dire,** dit Sam, **peu importe ses idées, la moindre de ses pensées, de ses réflexions, elle ne devra pas savoir que vous vivez à La Push, inventez vous un endroit, elle ne doit pas connaître notre existence, aucun de nous Quileute ne doivent avoir de lien, la seule qui peut c'est Emily qui vous emmènera demain matin.**

**-Je suis votre grande sœur, je vous élève, nous n'avons pas d'autre famille et vivons près de Port Angeles, je ne suis pas mariée et je suis maitresse dans une école primaire, contournez toute question sur votre passé.**

**-Au lycée nous avons des noms de famille différents.**

**-Frères, cousins...mais c'est Emily, disons sœur de Embry qui vous élève, **dit Leah, ils approuvèrent,**au lycée ils savent que vous vivez ensemble ? La Push vous en avez parlés ? **

**-Non mais certains pensent que nous en venons,** dit Seth, **du fait de nos origines.**

**-De toute façon, **dit Rose, **elle est trop égoïste pour se soucier d'eux, au lycée faîtes attention que ça ne vous retombe pas dessus.**

**-Non,** dit Embry, **nous ne sommes pas assez populaires pour elle pour que nous soyons vus avec elle.**

**-La putain va falloir qu'elle se détende,** dit froidement Paul, **ne vous faîtes pas non plus marcher sur les pieds, ne dîtes pas oui à tout et n'importe quoi.**

**-Nous n'en n'avons pas l'intention,** dit Seth, **c'est elle qui a besoin de nous pas l'inverse,nous y avons déjà beaucoup parlés entre nous, tant que ça peut empêcher qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit contre Bella c'est tout ce qu'il compte,** je lui fis un grand sourire touché lui soufflant un merci, **pas besoin de tes remerciements, c'est normal et c'est aussi un juste retour des choses.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait pour vous.**

**-C'est là ou tu te trompes, **me dit-il, **ça ne nous concerne peut-être pas directement non plus, bref tout ça pour dire que demain nous allons jouer différemment,** dit-il en regardant les autres, j'avais pas vraiment compris mais ils souriaient tous bêtement.

**-Charlie ?** Demanda Sam,** tu en penses quoi ? **

**-Je pense que nous avons suffisamment de personnes intelligentes autour de cette table pour que je ferme les yeux, j**e lui fis un grand sourire, un bisou aussi, **qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma poupée, **soupira-t-il, je pouffais, **mes agents voudront participer, le petit Matthew fait un rapport tous les soirs à son père, mon bras droit, à son frère Billy aussi, il est motivé ce petit,** rit-il.

**-Il est amoureux de Bella,** dit Jasper, **normal qu'il soit motivé,** je riais nerveusement, Edward grogna.

**-C'est pas le seul,** rit Quil, il arrêta de rire sous le regard de mon chéri, j'embrassai sa joue en souriant.

-**Tu me feras une liste,** lui dit Edward le plus sérieusement au monde, il approuva.

**-A quoi ça va te servir ? **Demandais-je.

-**Pour m'informer simplement, ça sera toujours utile.**

**-Bon alors j'en veux une aussi,** dis-je,** vous pensez avoir du temps pour le faire ? **

**-Mais oui,** rit Embry, **aujourd'hui avec sa tenue il a fait de nouvelles victimes, **ils rirent moqueur, je grimaçais.

**-Tu peux me mettre en haut de la liste !** Dit Rose en riant.

**-Je suis ! **Dit Angie, Alice suivit.

**-C'est moi en tête de liste !** Râlais-je.

-**Mais oui, **se moqua Rose,** nous le savons, qui gagne d'ailleurs côté masculin ? **

**-Edward, **dit Seth, **ensuite Emmett, Jasper et Ben.**

**-Pourquoi je suis dernier ?** Demanda Ben vexé, nous nous moquâmes,** moi aussi je vais mettre des baggys et des vestes en cuir !** Nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Nous allons tous en mettre,** dit Jasper, **nous verrons qui gagnera ! **

**-Pas toi ça c'est sur, **souffla Emmett, il lui fit un doigt, **et avec ma moto je n'ai pas gagné des points ? **

**-Si plus d'un même, **dit Embry, **le truc c'est que le regard de vos copines sur les autres filles ça les calme,** nous pouffâmes.

**-Ouais, mais bientôt, **dit Edward,** j'arriverais aussi avec ma moto,je prendrai une tête d'avance,** je le fusillais du regard **toi derrière bien sur, chérie...**

**-Nous allons tous finir avec une moto,** rit Jasper, **ça sent la compétition les mecs,** ils rirent entre eux.

**-Dans ce cas, **dit Angie, **nous aussi nous allons jouer,** ils se calmèrent, **côté fille après Belly ? **

**-Bella est en compétition avec une Chrystie,** dit Embry, je fulminais,** oui nous savons,** me dit-il, **tu ne l'aimes pas, ensuite Rose, en compétition directe, Ali et Angie sont côte à côte, pour info Jessica est très loin derrière depuis l'histoire du laxatif mais méfiez vous, il y a de plus en plus de concurrence...je vous ferai une autre liste !** Nous approuvâmes le remerciant.

**-Nouveau jeu, **dit Alice, **les gagnants se verront offrir un week-end avec leur conjoints respectif, tout frais payés, ça tente tout le monde ?** Nous approuvâmes tous,** et ne croyez pas que ça sera vous deux, Eddy et Bella les grands gagnants,** ils nous regardèrent méprisant, je pouffais, **c'est ça ris tant que tu peux.**

**-C'est que bientôt nous allons nous faire des crasses,** rit Rose, nous la regardâmes tous, **non, je ne suis pas sérieuse,** rit-elle,** non mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! **

**-Si j'étais vous,** dit Kim **je me méfierai quand même.**

**-Pourquoi tu en rajoutes ?** Rit Rose,** ce sont mes sœurs !**

**-Si tu le dis**, souffla Sam, Rose continua à rire, je regardais Ali et Angie qui n'étaient pas plus rassurées que moi.

**-Non mais ça y est elles vont toutes s'imaginer je ne sais quoi ! Parlons d'Emmy à la place, **dit Rose, nous regardions tous Emmett qui regarda Rose de travers, **qu'est-ce t'as la blonde ?** Nous rîmes bêtement, elle se leva allant le rejoindre, **vous pouvez arrêter de chercher ses faveurs, **dit-elle à Paul et Jacob en s'asseyant sur Emmett,** Emmy est à moi ! **Elle se mit face à la table.

**-Tu ne le regardes même pas, **dit Jake.

**-Non, je préfère éviter, **dit-elle mesquine,** c'est pour ma libido !**

**-Hum,** Rose, dit Carlisle, **nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir..encore une fois, **soupira-t-il.

**-Tant pis,** soupira-t-elle, elle prit les mains d' Emmett les reposant en grimaçant, nous rîmes tous.

**-C'est les ongles qui te dérangent ?** Demanda Emmett dans son dos.

**-Pas seulement...il en arracha un, **sous les cris hystériques de toutes les filles, **mais arrête !** Il la bloqua, il en enleva un autre, je me crispais regardant ailleurs.

**-C'est pire que les ongles sur un tableau, **gémit Angie, je n'osais même plus regarder Emmett, mes mains devant mon visage, mon chéri me poussa contre son torse.

**-L'autre main maintenant ! **Dit Emmett très content,** Bella pire que les clowns, les pantins et les poupées qui parlent ?** Certains se moquèrent, je ne répondis pas, Edward caressa ma tête, **ah vous ne le saviez pas, notre psychopathe a des phobies des plus stupides, elle regarde trop de films ****mais ça ce n'est pas une nouvelle, la pire des punitions Bella, t'obliger à regarder Ça, une petite poupée style Chucky à tes côtés et de l'autre un pantin, oh putain, le bon truc, je te défierais d'aller dans les bois !** Je me redressais paniquée, il arracha un ongle en me le montrant bien, je pleurnichais, **toi, le jour ou tu vas perdre, tu vas amèrement le regretter ! **

**-Mais non,** dis-je stressée, **tu peux pas te servir de mes peurs pour...**

**-Emmy c'est un dossier d'enfance, tu t'en ais servis non ?** Je grimaçais, **j'attendrai patiemment ta défaite et ce jour-là Mlle la psycho, nous serons tous là pour voir ça, moi à la première place ! **

**-Papa...**

**-Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher,** dit-il déçu,** ça ne serait pas loyal et tant qu'il n'intègres pas d'insectes ou autre, tu...**

**-Mais oui !** Cria Emmett, **merci Charlie,** je regardais mon père dépitée, il s'excusa, **on verra comment tu réagiras, ah Bella je te ferai passer la pire journée de ta vie ! **

**-Je ne te fais passer qu'une soirée moi ! **

**-Dommage, tu aurais du y penser, il arracha les ongles restant**, je frissonnais, il retira sa perruque, tous les bijoux, les faux cils aussi qui lui valurent d'autres hoquet d'effroi.

**-Attends pourquoi tu enlèves tout ? **Demandais-je.

**-Parce qu'il est plus de minuit, la journée est terminée, Emmy dégage,** il fit lever Rose, **Jake, soit un frère et j'oublierai toute vengeance envers toi,** lui dit-il froidement en le surplombant, **passe moi des vêtements,** Jake se leva, Emmett retira les bas, nous gardâmes nos rires pour nous devant ses jambes épilées, ils partirent, il me jeta le haut au visage,** Swan, j'espère que tu as savouré...**

Je les regardais aller dans la maison de Jake, je déglutis péniblement.

**-Mon homme est de retour !** Cria Rose, elle partit en courant les rejoindre.

**-Faut juste que tu ne perdes pas, **dit Esmée.

**-Ou...**dit Paul, **tu fais en sorte de passer au dessus de tes phobies avant d'échouer à un quelconque défi ou pari.**

**-Pas possible,** dis-je crispée,** j'ai vraiment peur de toutes ses choses, j'au...j'aurai pas assez de temps, t'imagines il va regrouper toutes les choses qui me font sérieusement angoisser,** je paniquais clairement, les larmes aux yeux, Paul se figea mon chéri et mon père me regardèrent en se rapprochant de la table.

**-Il ne le fera pas,** me dit Edward, **je le calmerai.**

**-Mais non, je ne peux même pas te laisser faire ça parce que ce n'est pas le jeu, pour lui personne ne l'a soutenu au contraire.**

**-Moi si, **me dit-il.

**-Tu t'es quand même moqué, **dis-je, **des clowns,** dis-je stressée, **des insectes, une poupée et un pantin et me faire aller dans les bois la nuit ? Mais je vais faire une crise cardiaque,** ma voix me fit défauts, je partis dans les aigus et frissonnais.

**-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite,** dit Emily doucement, **va pas angoisser maintenant et tu peux faire en sorte de gagner le plus longtemps possible, le faire perdre aussi, à chaque fois qu'il perds, retire une des choses qui t'angoisse pour sa vengeance,** je la regardais me reprenant un peu.

**-Ouais, **dit Jasper, **mais Emmett va pas lui faciliter la tâche,** je bloquais à nouveau, ils l'insultèrent tous, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de Alice, **désolé Bell'...sinon, Emmett il échouera si...en fait je ne sais pas,** il se prit d'autres insultes, une autre claque aussi, il ne dit plus un mot.

**-Manger des insectes ? **Demanda Angie en grimaçant, Edward, Ali et Jasper échangèrent un regard,** il l'a déjà fait ?** Ils approuvèrent.

**-Il peut manger tout et n'importe quoi,** Paul partit dans un fou rire tout seul, nous le regardions tous.

**-Bella, je vais t'aider, si il mange tout et n'importe quoi, nous avons quelques spécialités,** les Quileute rirent nerveusement, **une surtout, le peyotl ! **Ils rirent entre eux.

**-C'est quoi ?** Demandais-je.

**-C'est de la famille des cactus, **me dit Paul, il jeta un petit regard à Charlie, Carlisle et Esmée.

**-Je ne suis pas shérif ce soir.**

**-Nous sommes des parents complètement irresponsables,** dit Carlisle, nous rîmes doucement.

**-OK, nos ancêtres s'en servaient pour certaines célébrations ou cérémonies, aujourd'hui encore mais interdit parce que considérés comme psychotrope, tout dépend de la quantité que tu prends, rien de méchant,** dit-il à Esmée et Carlisle, nous en prenons parfois pendant nos soirées feu de camp.

**-Quel effet ?** Lui demanda Carlisle pas franchement inquiet, voir même intéressé, je regardais rapidement Edward.

-**Il a été jeune, **chuchota-t-il, **il c'est bien amusé,** je haussais les sourcils

**-Hallucinations, ce genres de choses, 3 heures après ingestion, il va planer disons le clairement, ça a aussi des vertus médicinales contre les articulations douloureuses, antidote contre le venin des vipères et des scorpions, tout est une question de mesures.**

**-Et l'autre on peut pas lui en faire manger ?** Demandais-je.

**-C'est amer, **me dit-il,** tu arriveras difficilement à lui faire manger, mais nous avons d'autres plantes,** il me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Il doit en rester chez Jake, **dit Sam.

**-Au pire ça se trouve facilement,** dit Jared, **enfin nous le trouvons facilement.**

**-Si c'est un psychotrope,** dit mon père, **c'est interdit non ? Le shérif qui ressurgit, **je pouffais.

**-Normalement il faut un permis fédéral,** dit Leah,** mais il est facile d'en trouver entre communautés amérindiennes, ce n'est pas juste pour se faire planer, ça fait partie de notre culture, nous avons le droit d'en posséder en fait.**

**-Je ne fais aucun reproche, **dit mon père,** vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est, **ils approuvèrent, moi je ne comprenais rien, ceux qui n'étaient pas Quileute non plus, **c'était juste une question comme ça.**

**-Nous lui ferons qu'une fois,** dit Sam, ça sera suffisant, j**uste pour info, aucune filles ici présente de moins de 20 ans n'en prendra**, nous grimaçâmes.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je, ils me regardèrent puis mon père et Edward, **c'est bon, pas besoin de réponse.**

**-Non en effet,** dit Sam,** et tu sais tu pourrais avoir des hallucinations avec des clowns psychédéliques,** ils rirent tous, pas moi, j'étais à imaginer le truc, j'aurai vraiment du enterrer cet histoire, ne jamais en parler, je les laissais se moquer, j'étais contente qu'ils s'arrêtent et qu'ils parlent d'autre chose.

**-Chéri, je vais voir Paul pour demain,** il approuva, se mettant à parler avec Leah qui était près de lui.

**-Petite chose...**je m'assis, il mit son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-**Prêt pour demain ? **

**-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai encore quelques heures pour m'y faire,** je le regardais de travers, il rit, **trop facile de te vexer.**

**-Oui, oui,si tu veux, bref, demain...**

**-Je travaille demain matin jusqu'à 11 heures, tu peux venir me chercher si tu veux ensuite on bouge, tu auras une voiture ? **

**-Rose me passe la sienne,** s**i nous prenons ensuite ta voiture, je la laisses devant la brasserie de Leah et je lui envois un message.**

**-C'est ce qu'il va se passer,** me dit-il en souriant.

**-Une après-midi avec une fille tu vas savoir gérer ? **

**-C'est une bonne question,** rit-il nerveusement, **nous verrons demain petite chose, toi tout une après-midi avec un homme qui n'est pas le tien ? **

**-Je ne sais pas non plus,** riais-je, **possible que je te fatigues à bavasser et que...**

**-Je t'arrêterais quand tu parleras trop.**

**-OK mais j'avais pas finis de parler là, il me fixa, tu vas faire ça souvent ? Me couper la parole et autre ? **Il continua à ne pas parler, **tu vas ma laisser parler toute seule longtemps ?** J'attendis un peu et abandonnais, regardant devant moi les bras croisés, **de toute façon je m'en fiches que tu parles ou non,** je l'entendis rire doucement, je le regardais sans sourire, son visage complètement sérieux, **tu es un idiot,** il me fit un sourire en coin,** ça ne marche plus ça !** Dis-je revêche, **tes petits sourires et...**

**-Chut,** je passais pivoine parce qu'il m'énervait à me dire de me taire.

**-Paul, qu'est-ce que tu sors à ma petite femme pour qu'elle soit toute rouge ? **

**-Je testes ses nerfs pour demain, lui dire de se taire visiblement elle n'aime pas...**

**-Tu me testes ? **

**-Bah oui, il faut bien, que je saches pour demain, me faire une idée.**

**-Et toi tu ne dis rien ?** Demandais-je froidement à Edward.

**-Tu te débrouilles avec lui,je n'ai rien à dire.**

**-Tu devrais me défendre !**

**-Ah je crois qu'elle est à bout,** dit Paul.

**-Oh toi la ferme ! **Il se remit à rire, **Edward ! **

**-Je ne serais pas la demain chérie.**

**-Et c'est tout ? Toi si tu continues à rire...**

**-Tu quoi ? **

**-Je te fous la honte demain.**

**-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai prévu.**

**-Tu as prévu quoi ?** Il ne répondit pas,** papa ? **

**-Débrouilles toi comme a dit Edward.**

**-Alors personne ne me soutiens ?** Ils répondirent tous par la négative, **bien, si demain plus personne ne le vois faudra pas s'en étonner ! **Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, je me levais, il me fit me rassoir, **ne me donnes pas d'ordre !** Il me regarda froidement en grognant, au moins ça me calmais rapidement, je préparais jouer avec les miettes sur la table.

**-Eddy, **rit Ben, **nous devrions prendre des cours avec Paul pour détendre nos copines, c'était carrément radicale !** Ils se moquèrent.

**-Paul, **dit Edward, **la semaine prochaine je vais tester ton truc,** je grimaçais.

**-J'en ai d'autres,** rit-il, je l'imitais tête baissée, **Bella ? **Je me figeais,** j'ai cru que tu te moquais un moment,** je secouais la tête négativement,** ça vaut mieux pour toi.**

**-Fiston,** dit mon père à Edward, **moi aussi je vais participer, tous les 3 la semaine prochaine, nous allons serrer la vis ! Elle arrêtera peut-être de faire n'importe quoi avec sa grande complice Angie.**

**-Je vais dire à son père de lui lire plus souvent la bible,** dit Ben, je l'entendis râler, **Angie ? **

**-Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ?** Je tournais ma tête vers elle, **faut vous arrêter avec vos coups de pression nous ne somme pas des...**

**-Angie, **lui dit froidement Paul**, au coin !** Les autres rirent bêtement.

**-Tu peux t'assoir dessus mon grand, **je pouffais, arrêtais quand il se leva, il la souleva sur son épaule, **mais non, laisse moi descendre ! J'ai plus 4 ans ! Tu peux pas me mettre au coin !** Il la posa sous la véranda dans un coin, sous les fous rires des autres.

**-Maintenant tu te tais,** lui dit-il froidement,elle se tut, il s'assit sur la rambarde,** je reste là, je te surveilles, Bella toi aussi je te surveilles, c'est pour toutes vos idées à la con que vous avez depuis un moment,je vais être votre maton, Jake cigarette !** Il lui lança son paquet, **un peu de calme ça fait du bien ! Petite chose, rejoins-nous,** je me levais marchant en trainant des pieds, je m'assis près de lui.

**-Tu fumes toi aussi ?** Demandais-je.

**-Bah là tu vois, celle là elle va bien passer sinon non.**

**-Paul, **dit Ben **pas sur qu'elles ne nous ris pas au nez...**

**-Je vais faire de vous des mauvais garçons.**

**-Tu es un macho**, dis-je, **nous ne sommes pas des objets avec lesquels tu peux jouer, il me scruta un moment.**

**-Je ne suis pas macho mais à la prochaine grosse connerie que vous préparerez vous penserez à ce moment ou je vous calme, ça évitera que vous fassiez pire, au fait le sang de cochon c'est non.**

**-Tu n'es pas mon père !** Paul regarda mon père, je me tournais vers lui.

**-Le sang de cochon c'est non, **me dit-il, **voilà c'est fait.**

**-Angie tu peux sortir de ton coin, **lui dit Paul, elle vint s'assoir près de moi boudeuse, passant son bras dans le mien, il partit se prendre une bière.

**-C'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera,** chuchota Angie, **au contraire, me faire punir par Paul...limite je vais faire pire,** j'étouffais mon rire contre son épaule me cachant de la table,** notre maton..il se rends pas compte à quel point il est hot, je l'imagines bien moi avec sa tenue de flic, sa matraque,** je riais doucement, **soit notre maton, chaton, sans problème, tu crois qu'il est pour les fessées ?** Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement, mon rire fut plus audible,** non mais regarde moi ce mec,** je le regardais du coin de l'œil, **un fantasme à lui tout seul.**

**-Angie tu vas te remettre ?** Lui demandais-je.

**-Oui, **pouffa-t-elle, **pour les fessées je vais laisser Ben me les mettre, plus excitant**, j'éclatais de rire, elle partit dans un fou rire à la con, Paul revint vers nous.

**-Les filles un problème ? **

**-Non,** dis-je, **tout va bien.**

**-Nous papotions.**

**-Et de quoi ? **

**-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? **Lui demanda Angie, je riais nerveusement.

**-Oui je suis curieux.**

**-Comme tu veux, je me demandais si Ben voudraient bien me mettre des fessées pour me calmer, tu crois qu'il voudrait ?** Je pleurais de rire, je descendis pour éviter de tomber en arrière, Paul haussa les sourcils, il se tourna vers la table, regarda à nouveau Angie en sifflant, elle attendait une réponse.

**-Ben, il faudrait venir récupérer ta copine, **il se leva, **je te laisses lui poser la question, **Ben récupéra Angie, **mec, toi aussi tu me diras merci à l'occasion,** il le regarda cherchant à comprendre, **pose pas de question, elle est dans ce genre de délire ta copine ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Je découvres,** riais-je, Edward nous rejoignit.

**-Ma grande...la copine de ta petite femme c'est une originale,** je riais bêtement,** je vais aller voir Esmée tiens,** il partit en riant, s'asseyant près de mon père, je me rassis, mon chéri face à moi, il prit mes mains les mettant sur ses épaules, les siennes sur ma taille, il se mit entre mes jambes, nous étions un peu cachés.

**-Pour que Paul soit limite choqué elle a dut lui sortir une belle connerie,** je pouffais.

**-Elle lui a demandée si ça dérangerait Ben selon lui qu'il lui mette des fessées pour la calmer, **il bloqua, regardant ensuite Angie qui nous regardait, elle leva son pouce, je riais, mettant mes bras autour de sa taille, ma tête contre son torse.

**-Je comprends mieux maintenant, **je pouffais, relevant mon visage vers le sien, **nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer,** j'approuvais, **possible que je manges le soir avec ma mère sur Seattle,** **elle a prévue tout un programme.**

**-Prends ton temps,** je passais mes mains sur son torse, **je t'attendrais chez mon père, il part demain en fin de journée, **je descendis mes mains sur son bas ventre, le rapprochant discrètement.

**-Il y a nos parents mon ange,** je me levais le faisant assoir à ma place, me mettant entre ses jambes.

**-C'est mieux ? Plus correct ? **

**-Ça porte moins à confusion,** il me fit un sourire en coin, je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, il était nerveux,** bébé...**

**-Je reste sage, **dis-je en l'embrassant, ma main sur sa joue, les siennes sur mes côtes, **pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas m'en empêcher,** il se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser à son tour , je souris une seconde, répondant ensuite, il n'y avait pas d'empressement mais l'envie de l'autre était bien présente, il me rapprocha de lui, nous nous calmions, laissant nos visages contre celui de l'autre, je me remis à plat sur mes pieds, il se pencha davantage, je glissais ma main contre sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, nos têtes dans le cou de l'autre, je caressais sa nuque, je me remis face à lui après un moment, **on rentre ?** Il approuva et se leva, prenant ma main dans la sienne, nous rejoignîmes la table.

**-Bell',** me dit Jake, **tu veux bien me laisser ta voiture, je dois aller à la casse demain...**

**-Sans problème, les clés sont sur la table dans la maison, viens,** il se leva, je pris sa main l'emmenant avec moi,** tiens, je lui tendis.**

**-Merci, ses pâtés de sable on se les fait quand ?** Je pouffais.

**-Quand es-tu disponible ? **

**-Jeudi ? Je peux venir te chercher en voiture au lycée, vitres teintées...vois avec Eddy, tu me diras,** j'acquiesçais, il passa ses bras sur mes épaules, me regardant un moment.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Rien, **il embrassa mon front avant de me serrer dans ses bras je lui rendis son câlin touchée, j'éclatais en sanglot sans trop savoir pourquoi,peut-être parce que j'avais trop de bienveillance autour de moi, il ne dit rien nous nous serrâmes davantage, j'entendis des pas, il parla en Quileute brièvement, les pas s'éloignèrent, je me repris au mieux, essuyant mes joues d'une main,j'eus un temps d'arrêt en voyant qu'il faisait la même chose, nous nous regardâmes avec de faibles sourires, **nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois,** je pouffais nerveusement, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, **quand faut y aller...**

Nous ressortîmes dehors trouvant intéressant tous les deux le sol ou les choses peu haute ainsi je voyais que la table étaient pratiquement défaite, plusieurs prirent des choses, les ramenant dans la maison, Jake m'emmena vers Edward, il lui parla brièvement à l'oreille, embrassant ma tête avant de partir, nous finîmes par dire au revoir à tout le monde, mon papa me fit un gros câlin avant de partir, j'allais à la voiture d' Edward il m'ouvrit la porte, je montais le remerciant, je regardais Jake me fixer son épaule en appui contre la large poutre les bras croisés, Alice et Jasper montèrent avec nous, je mis ma main sur la poignet de la porte.

**-Mon ange tu as oubliée quelque chose ?** Je le regardais perdue puis Jake, **ou de dire quelque chose...vas-y, je fais demi tour en attendant,** je sortis, relevant un peu ma jupe pour mieux courir, les Quileute me regardèrent bizarrement, Jake encore plus, je le serrai contre moi avec un de mes bras, j'embrassai sa joue.

**-Je t'aime,** je repartis en courant à la voiture, Edward m'ouvrit la portière, je m'engouffrais dans la voiture, il partit, je tremblais en mettant ma ceinture, je regardais dehors une main devant ma bouche, j'avais encore envie de pleurer, faut que je penses à me faire soigner, je baissais mon regard sur son bracelet, le touchant du bout des doigts, je ne remarquais que nous étions arrivés à la villa seulement quand j'entendis les portes arrières être refermées, je sursautais, il détacha ma ceinture.

**-Mon ange,** je tournais ma tête vers lui, il caressa ma joue.

**-Je vais bien,** chuchotais-je, **j'ai perdu les pédales...encore,** il me fit un petit sourire,** je lui ais dis...**

**-Ça ne me regarde pas c'est entre lui et toi, entre ton frère et toi, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien aussi,** il descendit, venant ouvrir ma portière ,il prit ma main nous faisant rentrer,** maman, 10 h 30 ? **

**-Oui, comme prévu,** elle nous embrassa, bonne nuits mes enfants, je lui fis un petit sourire, nous nous saluâmes tous.

Je le suivis dans la chambre, nous allâmes dans la salle de bain, je me démaquillais, me lavais les dents, il sortit me ramenant un bas et un petit haut pour dormir, je les passais, retirant mes boucles d'oreilles, nous allâmes nous coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma jambe sur sa hanche après avoir éteins la lumière.

**-Amour...pourquoi un pantalon ?** Il étouffa son rire.

**-Tu es fatiguée mon ange, demain tu as une longue journée.**

**-Ça ne réponds pas à ma question...**

**-Personne n'a dit que nous devions faire l'amour tout les soirs, si ça peut te rassurer je te réveilles demain matin ou dans la nuit...**

**-Tu peux te mettre comme avant ? Ta tête sur mon ventre, **il bougea s'installant, je baissais la couette massant sa tête, je reconnais que j'étais épuisée, dormir 3 heures par nuit au bout d'un moment...je frottais mes yeux avec ma main, les siennes caressant mes flancs, je mis ma main contre sa nuque, continuant mes massages jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes, un peu de tendresse c'est bien aussi tant que ce n'est pas tous les soirs.


	6. Chapter 6 saison 2

_Et oui, de retour...1 mois le 21 que je n'avais rien posté...les choses de la vie, le décès de mon ami m'a fait prendre du recul, j'en avais besoin sincèrement, tout aussi sincère en vous disant que je suis désolée pour ma longue absence, il y juste des moments qui font que je ne peux pas être tout le temps derrière mon pc à écrire..._

_Je ne dis pas que j'ai cessée toute écriture durant 1 mois, mais pour ce chapitre j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, sachez que même si je m'absente parfois, j'irai jusqu'au bout, j'ai promis et je fais en sorte de tenir toutes mes promesses, mon histoire je l'aimes beaucoup donc la motivation est là, les idées également, j'aimerai simplement votre compréhension sur le fait que parfois j'ai besoin de souffler, que ça plaise à certaines ou non, je ne suis pas du genre à me forcer..._

_Je vais juste me permettre de rappeler certaines choses, par rapport à certaines reviews, une en particulier en fait, et un fameux ''t'attends quoi ? '' sans prétention aucune, je rappelles que je ne suis à la disposition de personnes, que ma fic n'est pas ma priorité, qu'il va falloir prendre conscience que 40 pages ça s'écrit,que ça implique des recherches sur les villes citées, les futurs chapitres, que l'histoire soit appréciée ou non, je ne vous oblige pas à me lire, celles qui ne sont pas contente, je ne les retiens pas, c'est la dernière fois aussi que je fais ce genre d'intro, ça glissera maintenant, que ça plaises ou non, les personnes mécontentes n'ont qu'a écrire leur propre histoire, je ne vous oblige en rien, ne m'obligez pas donc à mettre des chapitres encore moins quand c'est à la suite d'un décès, là va sérieusement falloir penser à se détendre._

_J'aurai amplement préféré écrire plutôt que de vivre ça...ayez juste un minimum de respect, merci à celles qui ont laissés un mot à ce sujet._

_Merci à celle qui ont envoyée des MP ou des mails pour celles qui ont mon adresse mail parce qu'elles s'inquiétaient de mon manque de publication, attention, je ne reproches rien à celles qui ne l'ont pas fait...je dis simplement merci._

_Merci aussi pour la patience dont la plupart d'entre vous font preuve, ne pas me mettre de pression ça m'a aussi motivée à me remettre dedans._

_ **Galswinthe,** si tu veux toujours, les prochains je te laisserai les corriger._

_**Poppie**...je t'avais promis la suite ce soir, encore une fois, merci pour tout tes mails, mon rainbow...(niais je sais^^ et à nouveau fait pas cette tête, je tiens juste ma promesse)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes, vu que ça fait longtemps, lire le dernier ne serait pas une mauvaise chose...vous serez peut-être moins perdues...je reconnais que me remettre dedans n'était pas chose aisée, j'espère que ça ira, j'arrête là et je vous dis à très vite !_

_Et encore une promesse je répondrai à chacune des reviews, certaines avaient des questions n'hésitez pas à les reposer s'il vous plait, je vous donnerai vos réponses, si c'est sur Renée, vous n'en aurez aucune, excépté que ce n'est pas maintenant, nous avons le temps et c'est une fic écrite pratiquement jour après jour, je finirais par passer des jours, semaines au bout d'un moment mais je ne suis pas pressée d'arrêter d'écrire._

_Juste une petite info...c'est une histoire Bella/Edward, si il devait y avoir une quelconque séparation, j'aurai juste mis un des deux prénoms ;)_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 6 Saison 2

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais sur le point de partir...mon chéri était déjà partit avec Esmée, j'allais pas tarder à suivre, je m'étais rendormie après que mon homme m'ait réveillée cette nuit, ah, ce matin aussi, bah quoi ? Nous n'allions pas nous voir de la journée, faut pas trop que j'y penses aussi.

J'étais fin prête, descendant dans le salon, les autres encore en train de dormir, Carlisle lui travaillait, je me repris un café au passage restant dans la cuisine, assise sur le plan de travail, mon sac près de moi, la villa sans un bruit c'est bizarre quand même, silence qui ne dura pas, heureusement, quand Rose arriva en nuisette un sourire des plus stupide au visage, visiblement l'infirmière a bien jouée cette nuit, nous pouffâmes en parfaites idiotes, nous faisant un câlin aussi, je lui laissais la moitié de ma tasse à café, elle s'assit près de moi, pouffant encore le nez dans la tasse, nous en reparlerons...elle partit dans le salon, revenant moins d'une minute après.

**-Bell', tiens les clés de ma voiture.**

**-Merci, tu vas faire comment ? **

**-Moto, **dit-elle tout sourire.

**-Et Alice et Jasper ? **

**-Ben vient les chercher, donc tout est bon, tu sais ce que vous allez faire ? **

**-Pas du tout, déjà aller le chercher à son travail...**elle me fit un sourire en coin, **promis si il est en tenue de travail je prends une photo, **riais-je, elle suivit, **bon j'y vais pour ne pas être en retard.**

**-Amuse toi bien ! **Nous nous fîmes de gros bisous, elle partit se préparer, je sortis.

**-Petite sœur, **cria Emmett en sortant de la maison, **attends...**il se mit face à moi, **je voulais te dire...désolé d'avoir été désagréable hier, **je pouffais,**non je suis sérieux, je m'en veux.**

**-Mais non, pas besoin, si ça peut te rassurer, le jour ou tu me tomberas dessus, je te promets être aussi désagréable que toi, **il se mit à rire bêtement,**check ! **Nous nous tapâmes dans les mains, nous faisant un petit câlin, je lui fis un bisou, lui demandant de faire des bisous aux autres aussi et je partis.

Je conduis rapidement, suivant les indications de Paul, j'étais même en avance, je me garais allant me chercher un café, pour lui aussi, restant en appui contre la voiture, j'avais mes lunettes d'aviateur,mon papa avait dit qu'il m'en achèterait,il n'avait pas mentit, un jean et des bottes par dessus, ma veste en cuir, cheveux bouclés, autant dire que avec la BM rouge de Rose, ça faisait un certain style, je mis mon Mp3 en l'attendant, regardant l'entrée de son chantier parfois au dessus de mes lunettes, évitant les regards de ceux qui sortaient, j'eus un grand sourire quand je le vis, baggy, ranger, tee-shirt recouvert d'une veste en cuir, raccord sans le vouloir, évidemment qu'il est sexy, je retirais mes écouteurs et posais mon café sur le toit de la voiture.

**-Dans mes bras petite chose, **je pouffais, il me serra contre lui d'un bras, **juste un truc, si tu ne veux pas que Eddy me tue, reste dans la voiture la prochaine fois, **j'approuvais en pouffant, **allez on bouge, partons loin de ses charognards, **je m'écartais, **ça te dérange si on passe récupérer ma voiture en bas de chez moi ? **

**-Non, pas du tout.**

Nous montâmes, je démarrais, l'écoutant m'indiquer la route, nous arrivâmes en bas d'un petit immeuble, je me garais près de sa voiture, laissant le contact, je le suivis sur la route chacun dans sa voiture, le temps de mettre la voiture de Rose devant la brasserie,j'allais donner les clés à Leah, je le rejoignis prévenant Rose par message,au cas où, repartant tout de suite pour aller manger, nous fîmes simple, un fast-food, ça m'allait parfaitement, il ne me laissa pas donner mon avis quand il paya.

**-Ne me mets pas la honte, **me dit-il en me fixant.

**-D'accord, mais à charge de revanche, **il soupira, nous allâmes nous installer à l'écart pour être tranquille, **qu'as-tu prévu ? **

**-Que dalle ! **Je partis dans un fou rire, **je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire, ce que tu aimes faire, tu aimes les trucs de garçons ? **

**-Comme ? **

**-Karting ? **J'ouvris en grand mes yeux, il partit à son tour dans un fou rire, **ah merde, je vais te mettre la raclée.**

**-Je sais conduire ! **

**-Non, pas d'après ce que j'ai vu, **je lui fis un doigt, **j'ai l'impression d'être avec Eddy, **je pouffais, **il est déjà partit ? **

**-Oui, sur Seattle avec sa maman, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait , ils profitent de l'occasion, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont prévus.**

**-Ça va parler de toi, **je grimaçais, il sourit, **bien alors va pour le karting, on finit de manger et nous y allons.**

**-Prépare toi à pleurer ma grande, **il se mit à rire bêtement, **dépêche toi de manger, nous avons autre chose à faire ! **

Nous mangeâmes au plus vite, gardant nos sodas en retournant à la voiture, il sortit de Port Angeles, je ne regardais pas vraiment ou nous allions.

**-Ce n'est pas loin, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Pourquoi je le serai ? **

**-J'en sais rien, cherche pas à comprendre.**

**-Je vais m'épargner ça, **raillais-je, il me regarda de travers, je le laissais conduire, **Paul, si je gagnes tu me laisses conduire ta voiture au retour ? **Il partit dans un rire nerveux.

**-Tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture, oublies, **me dit-il sérieusement.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Tu as vraiment une conduite de merde, **je le fixais en plissant des yeux, **je ne fais que répéter aussi et ce que j'ai pu voir, ne me donnes vraiment pas envie de te laisser jouer avec ma caisse.**

**-Tu as juste peur de perdre un défi.**

**-Ne cherche pas à jouer au vice, tu ne gagneras pas, **je lâchais un juron sous ses moqueries, **mais c'est bien tu essaies au moins, **je haussais les épaules, je le laissais rire, m'en fiche, je la conduirai un jour sa voiture, **nous y voilà petite chose.**

**-Tu veux pas trouver autre chose que ce surnom ? **

**-Tu en veux un autre ? **

**-Un qui veuille dire quelque chose, **dis-je en descendant de la voiture, il me suivit en pleine réflexion, **ça ne presse pas, faut que je t'en trouve un aussi...**

**-Un qui va rester, en attendant je dois te faire manger le bitume, **je pouffais, **et...si tu sors de l'argent, je pourrais vraiment t'en vouloir pour Peter, **je lâchais un deuxième juron.

**-Paul, j'aime pas que l'on paye pour moi.**

**-Je sais que tu as un problème avec ça, **je le fixais.

**-Et que sais-tu d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que Eddy t'as dit d'autre ? **

**-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Eddy.**

**-Qui alors ? **

**-De gentilles personnes qui m'ont prévenues et elles n'avaient pas tords, quoi qu'il en soit je ne te demande pas ton avis, fais pas la gueule.**

**-Je trouve surtout ridicule que tu payes pour te prendre une raclée, **dis-je le plus sérieusement au monde.

**-Oh, mais c'est que tu mordrai presque ! **Rit-il, j'échappais un rire, reprenant un visage contrariée, ça le fit rire, va pas rire longtemps, je le laissais payer agacée, il me narguait, il nous fallut patienter, en attendant nous passâmes nos tenues allant voir le circuit à l'extérieur.

**-Waw, c'est pas du circuit de lopette.**

**-Autant faire les choses bien, au fait tu as déjà fait du karting ? **

**-Non, **chuchotais-je, il se moqua, je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule attirant l'attention d'un groupe près de nous, dont des filles, je le regardais un sourire en coin.

**-Pas d'humeur pour l'instant et elles doivent nous penser en couple.**

**-J'en suis navrée,**dis-je hypocritement,** je peux aller leur dire si tu veux.**

**-Leur dire quoi ? **

**-Que je ne suis pas en couple avec toi, au cas où...**j'appuyais ma phrase en lui faisant un long clin d'œil, il se remit à rire.

**-Tout à l'heure si tu veux, **il les regarda du coin de l'œil, **pas intéressant de toute façon.**

**-Oh ! comme c'est méchant.**

**-Mais vrai, tu ferai mieux de visualiser le circuit aussi au lieu de mater.**

**-Les filles, précise.**

**-Ça coule de source, je me doutes bien que tu ne mates pas.**

**-Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? **Il me regarda un air de ''tu me poses vraiment la question'', je pouffais.

**-Quoique, **dit-il mesquin, **je me souviens encore de ce sympathique jour ou tu m'as vu pour la première fois, **je rougis, ça lui fit plaisir, **tu as oubliée de pouffer aussi, **je le fis malgré moi, **j'ai bien cru que notre Eddy allait m'en mettre une.**

**-Il avait vraiment mal pris, chose normale, les autres aussi.**

**-La vie de beau-gosse est parfois dure à assumer, **je le regardais de haut en bas, **ce genre de regard j'aime pas.**

**-J'aime pas les prétentieux, finalement tu irais bien avec l'autre, **il grogna, je riais bêtement, **semaine prochaine il va falloir que tu t'entraines à être un gentleman ! **

**-Ça va être la merde, **rit-il,** j'espère que tu es patiente.**

**-Je le serai, les filles peut-être moins, **riais-je, il soupira, **pourquoi la voir maintenant ? **

**-Pour mieux la briser ensuite,j'aime pas les idiotes...**il eut un grand sourire, **petite chose, c'est à nous, **je me crispais légèrement, il le remarqua, **mais non, tu vas voir, si tu aimes conduire tu vas apprécier, ne pense pas, **il prit ma main nous emmenant, il me laissa m'installer, se baissant pour accrocher mon casque, **le premier tour je vais rester près de toi, ensuite tu regarderas mon dos, **railla-t-il, je pouffais, il s'assit dans un karting à mes côtés, il mit le casque à son tour, après m'avoir expliqué les pédales et autres, je pouffais comme une bécasse quand on mit en route mon kart, je regardais Paul en tapant dans mes mains, il secoua la tête...blasé ?

Je regardais rapidement mon volant, pas bien compliqué, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur avec un grand sourire, je crois que je vais aimer, j'attendis que le feu passe au vert pour avancer, j'avançais pas trop vite, le temps de l'adaptation, oui, les 8 karting me passèrent facilement devant, j'accélérais rejoignant Paul, le premier tour je m'en servais pour connaître le circuit, au deuxième tour je passais aux choses sérieuses, je regardais Paul et approuvais, nous accélérâmes encore plus, j'avais un souci avec les virages, faisant de jolies dérapages à chaque fois, nous finîmes par rattraper les autres, je vais me les faire, je me concentrais encore plus, nous en doublions plusieurs,je riais mesquinement à chaque fois, et ouais, trop la classe nous étions en tête, il me fit signe de regarder son dos dans une ligne droite, je partis dans un fou rire, il prit de la distance,je le suivis, parvenant le temps d'une demi seconde à lui passer devant, joie de courte durée, quelques mètres plus loin je parvins à lui faire une queue de poisson, restant devant lui plus longtemps, j'oubliais pas de lui montrer mon dos cette fois, riant comme une conne, nouvelle passion, le karting ! Nous restâmes la plupart du temps à nous passer devant, je grognais quand il passa la ligne d'arrivée avant moi, il retira son casque très content, je lui fis un doigt avant de retirer le mien, il riait comme un idiot.

**-Je te l'avais dit que j'allais gagner, **dit-il en se levant, il me tendit la main, je la poussais, il recommença à rire, **ne soit pas mauvaise perdante, tu en as ridiculisé 7 ! **je penchais ma tête pensive, prenant finalement sa main.

**-La prochaine fois, il y en aura 8 ! **dis-je revêche.

**-Mais avec grand plaisir, **rit-il, **nous pouvons rester un peu, la revanche ensuite ? **

**-Ça me va parfaitement mais je payes le second tour.**

**-Oh, je ne t'ai pas dis, j'avais prévu, comme c'est con ! **

**-Mais non t'es chiant ! **

**-Je me serai contenté d'un simple merci, **railla-t-il.

**-Merci, **râlais-je, il passa son bras sur mes épaules allant nous assoir sur les gradins, regardant d'autres partir.

**-Tu conduis bien en fait.**

**-Merci de le reconnaître, ça me plaît bien comme jeu, faudra défier les autres le jour ou je t'aurai mis la honte.**

**-Va falloir revenir pendant un moment pour que tu y arrive.**

**-Et bien nous reviendrons, ne parle pas trop vite, il reste la revanche.**

**-Mauvaise perdante ? **

**-Un peu, **pouffais-je, **comment tu vas réagir le jour de ta défaite ? **

**-Mal encore plus parce que tu es une fille et que tu es la copine de ma grande, il ne va pas me lâcher.**

**-T'es un macho en plus ! **

**-Juste pour te faire enrager, mais pour la deuxième partie c'est vrai.**

**-Je vais le rendre fière de moi mon chéri, **il étouffa un rire, **ne te moque pas.**

**-Je ne me permettrai pas tu irais lui balancer.**

**-Ça dépend, si tu es trop désagréable oui, va te casser la **gueule, murmurais-je, il partit dans un fou rire moqueur, **oh ça va la ferme, **il riait deux fois plus, je pouffais, **me suis emballée, désolée.**

**-Un peu oui, ne va pas me chercher des problèmes avec ton mec, à part le karting sinon, tu aimes faire quoi ? **

**-Billard...**

**-Tu sais jouer ? **

**-Tu demanderas à mon chéri ou Emmett, les fêtes foraines, avec Emmett nous avons prévu de nous faire un saut à l'élastique, **il me regarda sceptique, **quoi ? **

**-Eddy est au courant ? **

**-Pas vraiment non, Emmett m'emmènerai en moto, sinon...conduire vite, j'adore.**

**-Plus des trucs de mecs en fait.**

**-J'aime tout autant le shopping et les sorties entre filles, trucs de filles ou de garçons, j'aime beaucoup de choses.**

**-Et une chose au-dessus des autres ? **

**-Être au bord de l'océan, c'est apaisant, toi ? **

**-Le sport, être tranquille chez moi, la capoeira...**

**-Tu fais de la capoeira ? **

**-Depuis un moment oui, ça t'intéresse ? **

**-Tu m'apprendrai ? **

**-Si tu ne dis rien à Eddy ou aux autres oui.**

**-Tu en fais seul ? **

**-Avec Jake, j'ai du mal à te voir en faire.**

**-Essayer, juste voir comment c'est, par curiosité.**

**-Nous pourrions faire ça une fois par semaine minimum, quelques heures, après tout dépendra si tu es occupée et si je ne travaille pas, **j'approuvais.

**-Ton truc au dessus des autres c'est la capoeira ? **

**-Non, je te montrerai à l'occasion, on se le fait ce deuxième tour ? **

**-Bien sur que oui ! **

Je me levais d'un bond, attrapant sa main pour qu'il se dépêche, nous y allâmes en riant,nous prenant tour à tour en photo avec nos téléphone, histoire d'avoir un souvenir, il gagna encore, je m'en fiche d'abord...

Nous remontâmes en voiture, il avait un trop grand sourire, m'avait taquiné sur ça pendant un moment, je souriais bêtement quand il nous emmena au bord de l'océan,sa voiture garée devant chez lui, cafés à la main, oui je sais encore,j'avais au passage donné des photos de mon week-end avec Edward à Quinault à faire développer, je le tannais pour qu'il me fasses une démonstration de capoeira, j'oubliais pas de filmer pour mes copines, elles préféreront ça à sa pioche, bon sinon, je crois que je peux oublier l'idée d'apprendre, j'aurai aimé oublier mais Paul n'était pas de cet avis, surement pour se foutre de moi, je pourrais peut-être lui mettre des coups l'air de rien...je tapais dans mes mains quand il arrêta, il m'énerve n'empêche que c'est sexy et beau à regarder, il me fit un sourire en coin, s'asseyant près de moi, nous regardâmes l'océan.

**-Ton Eddy te manque ?** Je pouffais nerveusement.

**-Un peu, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'ennuies avec toi, surtout pas c'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être séparé toute une journée, ça va passer...**

**-Le connaissant ça doit être la même de son côté,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **bah oui, ma grande sans sa petite femme c'est plus le même.**

**-Le sentiment est partagé, je deviens carrément flippante**, riais-je, il suivit.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que je ne suis pas fichue d'être sans lui...Paul, tu veux vraiment continuer cette conversation ? **

**-Oui,** rit-il, **vas-y, je suis curieux en fait, lâche toi !** Je pouffais, **exprime toi ! **

**-Comme je t'ai dis je ne suis pas fichue d'être sans lui, c'est bizarre comme sensation et plus le temps passe plus je deviens dépendante de lui, pourtant je le suis déjà plus qu'il ne le faudrait.**

**-Et en quoi c'est un problème ? Eddy ce n'est pas le genre de mec qui sera là qu'un temps, crois moi, il ne partira pas.**

**-Il me l'a dit plus d'une fois, l'a prouvé aussi...**

**-C'est quoi le vrai problème alors,** je le regardais, détournant mon regard, **Bella...**

**-C'est pas vraiment un problème, pour le moment tout va très bien, plus que ça même...**

**-Mais...**

**-Mais je sais que à chaque fois que j'ai été heureuse dans ma vie, vraiment heureuse, j'ai toujours eu quelque chose qui m'est tombé sur le coin de la figure, je me dis que ça finira par arriver.**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Tu..tu as déjà eu ce sentiment de plénitude ? Celui qui te fais sans cesse sourire, l'esprit léger, ce genre de chose...**

**-C'est rarement arrivé.**

**-Pour moi aussi mais aujourd'hui, depuis 1 semaine vraiment, je l'ais, je me dis que si les choses changent dans le mauvais sens je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer, je suis bizarre des fois.**

**-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ceux qui rient le plus ce sont ceux qui ont souvent le plus de choses à cacher.**

**-Tu en caches tout autant que moi et tu ne ris pas tant que ça.**

**-Nous agissons tous de manières différente, moi je préfères me protéger en me faisant silencieux et distant mais explique moi un peu plus.**

**-Je...depuis que je suis petite c'est comme ça, soit tout ou rien, j'avais une maman des plus parfaite, du jour au lendemain, plus rien, ou rien qui n'était de l'amour ou de la tendresse, sans que je comprennes vraiment pourquoi, mes grands parents étaient là et je n'avais qu'eux, vraiment qu'eux pour me rendre heureuse, je n'ai jamais eu de liens à Phœnix, j'ai du faire comme toi à l'époque, me faire silencieuse pour me protéger, j'ai eu une lueur d'espoir quand mes grands parents m'ont demandés de venir vivre avec eux, c'était vraiment sur le point de se faire et..ils sont morts, je suis restée chez ma mère, 2 ans, deux années qui m'ont parus des siècles, puis je suis allée chez mon père, heureuse à nouveau, je rencontre Edward et sa famille, je touche du doigt à nouveau le bonheur et on me le prend encore une fois sauf que je ne suis plus la seule à en pâtir, j'emmène tout le monde dans ma chute...**

**-Tu parles de l'autre ?** J'approuvais.

**-Et la je suis vraiment heureuse,comme rarement j'ai pu l'être...J'ai juste peur que quelque chose arrive, je profites mais dans un coin de ma tête, je n'oublies pas que à nouveau je pourrais tout perdre, j'ai perdue une mère, un père pendant un temps, mes grands parents, ceux qui sont censés être mes bases solides, mais maintenant, il y mon père à nouveau, les Cullen,Ben, Angie, vous, Edward...si..si la vie faisait que l'on m'enlève l'un d'entre vous, comment je serai censée faire ensuite ? **

**-Pourquoi la vie ferait que l'un de nous te soit enlevé ? **

**-J'imagine le pire.**

**-Tu ne seras pas mieux préparée si ça vient à arriver...crois moi ça ne sert à rien, **nous nous regardions un moment, il me fit signe d'enchaîner.

**-Et si c'est ma mère qui revient ? Si finalement on ne me retire personne mais que à la place on rajoute une personne, elle en particulier.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait Bella mais ici tu n'es pas seule.**

**-Face à elle, **dis-je tout bas,** je le serais d'une certaine façon, 20 personnes autour de moi ou non.**

**-Tu as si peur que ça qu'elle revienne ?** Je regardais devant moi, **hé, petite chose...**il passa son bras sur mes épaules.

**-Je...je crois que c'est bien plus que de la peur, **chuchotais-je, il se rapprocha de moi, **je ne sais ****pas comment bien expliquer, parce que je sais que tu n'as pas le même sang froid que Eddy, parce que Jacob sait et qu'il ne sait même pas lui-même comment m'aider pour le faire...pour t'en parler.**

**-Je ne te dis pas de m'en parler maintenant, quand à ma réaction, ça je ne sais pas, je vois la façon de Eddy, ton père et Jake te regarde parfois, c'est comme mardi, le fait que Jake t'offre ce bracelet, **dit-il en le touchant,** ce n'est pas rien, ce n'est pas innocent...**

**-C'est mon grand frère, **dis-je en tournant ma tête vers la sienne, **parce que avec Jake, ça aurait pu être le cas, j'ai des frères, des sœurs, des amis, je me prends tout ça en pleine tête, j'ai un homme des plus parfait, il connait tout de moi, chacun a une place bien définit, tout le monde sauf toi, parce que je ne sais pas comment te définir, tu n'es pas un frère, ni un ami ou bien les deux à la fois, j'en sais rien...**

**-Pourquoi ça te préoccupes autant ? **

**-Parce que sans savoir pourquoi tu as changé en quelques années, sans savoir pourquoi tu n'aies comme ça que avec moi, je sais que tu finiras par prendre une grande place dans ma vie, je le sens, ça me fera m'attacher davantage à toi, parce qu'il y a des choses que tu sauras certainement alors que Edward les ignora, sur mon passé ou non,parce que j'ai toujours fait en sorte de me protéger de tisser quoi que ce soit à Phœnix et en moins de 3 mois ici,je ne fais que ça et maintenant je me sens complètement dépendante des autres, de vous, de Edward et je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal, à quel point ça peut te détruire de t'attacher aux gens, ça t'apporte beaucoup mais ça peut te faire sombrer, parce qu'une fois que tu t'ouvres aux autres ça te rends vulnérable et toutes ses personnes peuvent facilement te faire du mal, que ce soit voulu ou non, je parle en généralités, ceux qui m'entourent me surprotèges, c'est juste que parfois, ça m'effraie...et ça me préoccupes parce que je ne pense pas** **me tromper en disant que ce sentiment que j'aie, tu l'as aussi d'une certaine façon.**

Il me scruta un moment, regardant devant lui ensuite, je suivis,nous restâmes un moment silencieux, son bras toujours sur mes épaules, je remontais mes jambes, posant mon menton sur mes genoux.

**-Les miens..**je le regardais, son regard toujours devant lui,** les miens me pensent froid et distant à certains moments, ils essayent de comprendre pourquoi j'ai changé il y a quelques années de ça,pour eux ça fait plus de 2 ans que j'ai vraiment changé mais ils se trompent, ils tentent de comprendre pourquoi je ne vis pas à La Push avec eux, j'ai juste trop encaissé, j'ai dis stop,mes parents sont partis de La Push, Jake aussi, il y a plus de 10 ans...La Push c'était pas comme c'est maintenant, nous n'étions qu'une et même famille, ses parents sont morts, mes grands parents sont morts chacun en l'espace de quelques mois, il y a eut d'autres choses mais ça les miens l'ignorent, mes parents sont partis ensuite, il y a 2 ans et demie, je ne les ai pas revus depuis, nous ne sommes pas du tout en mauvais terme, c'est juste comme ça...J'ai été à l'université, j'ai préféré travailler, La Push, ce n'est plus vraiment chez moi, ça ne l'est plus depuis bien longtemps, j'en ai eu marre de faire semblant, de m'en prendre un peu trop dans la gueule, j'en veux à tous le monde comme à personne à la fois, ça fait des années que je veilles à ne pas m'attacher, à prendre mes distances,ce que je dis ne dois pas être très clair mais bref...Toi, tu te pointes et je ne suis pas foutu de garder mes distances et ça m'emmerde clairement, pareil pour Eddy, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fous en fait, mais Bella...**

**-Je ferais en sorte de ne pas te blesser,** chuchotais-je, il eut un bref sourire,** peut-être que tu te méfies des mauvaises personnes, de ce que je vois les tiens forment une et même famille dont tu fais partis, mais fuir parfois c'est plus facile...**

**-Tu sais ce qui est stressant avec toi ?** Il me regarda, **c'est que ce que tu dis, j'aurai pu le dire mot pour mot à ton intention, tu es a ta place ici.**

**-Idem,** dis-je avec un petit sourire, **tu es ma conscience, je crois que c'est de cette façon que je vais te définir,** il se mit à rire légèrement, **à nous deux on se la fait facile l'angoisse d' Halloween.**

**-Arrête de parler, je suis à deux doigts de me barrer en courant,** nous rîmes bêtement,** putain je suis dégouté !**

**-Pourquoi ?** Riais-je.

**-Parce que cette fois je vais devoir donner raison à ma grande !** Râla-t-il **et crois moi il n'y a rien de pire,** je riais comme une conne.

**-Qu'est-ce que mon homme a pu dire ? **

**-Juste que tu changeais le gens, dans le bon sens bien sur,j'avais dis que j'y échapperais, tu m'emmerdes Bella !**

**-Merci ! Mais je change aussi à votre contact.**

**-Davantage avec Eddy, **dit-il plus sérieusement, **tu l'as changé, il t'a changée, je sais seulement ****comment vous étiez avant selon ce que j'entends, dans nos légendes on appelle ça l'imprégnation,** je fronçais les sourcils, **en un regard, tu sais que c'est lui, elle, et ça restes comme ça, c'est définitif.**

**-J'aime beaucoup l'idée, alors je suis imprégnée de Edward,** il approuva, un sourire en coin.

**-Ça vaut pour lui aussi, tu sais, quand il parle de toi, quand il entend ton prénom être prononcé, il a toujours cette tête d'idiot,** je pouffais touchée, **j'hésite parfois à le cogner pour qu'il se reprenne...**

**-Ne le frappe pas ! **Riais-je.

**-Juste une fois ? **Me demanda-t-il limite suppliant.

**-Non, laisse le tranquille, tu le cognes, je te cognes.**

**-C'est censé m'impressionner ?** Je le regardais de travers, il se mit à rire comme le crétin qu'il était,** j'aime bien ton humour,**dit-il sarcastique, je me levais.

**-Vas-y viens,** il se mit à rire davantage, je restais sérieuse, lui montrant mes poings.

**-Apprends à les placer déjà !** Railla-t-il, il se leva, j'eus un mouvement de recul, il me regarda moqueur.

**-Je prends juste un meilleur appui,** dis-je sure de moi.

**-Oui, oui, je te crois,** j'échappais un rire, **bien,je vais t'apprendre, regarde...avant, ne dis rien à Eddy,**j'approuvais.

**-Attends Rose m'avait montré à la fête foraine,** je refermais mon poing correctement et frappais dans le vide, **ne te moques pas,** **je frappe plus fort que Ben et Jasper ! **

**-Dossier en or, merci ! Ma grande ? **

**-Juste en dessous de Emmett.**

**-Dans quelque temps il frappera plus fort, c'est mon poulain,** je riais, **je suis sérieux, Jake c'est Emmett et Jared s'occupe de Jasper et Ben quand il vient, Sam s'en mêle parfois mais il est plus a superviser, chef de la tribu...**

**-Moi aussi je suis chef !** Dis-je toute contente,** et mon chéri c'est le mien ! **

**-Ah et qui est au-dessus de Eddy ? **

**-Personne**, dis-je fièrement, il se moqua, je lui mis un coup dans l'épaule.

**-On va chercher tes photos ? **

**-Je viens de te frapper, tu pourrais le prendre plus en considération.**

**-Tu m'as quoi ? **Je le fusillais du regard, lui montrant son épaule, il retira sa veste, remontant son tee shirt,** y a rien, frappe de fillette.**

**-Je vais demander à Edward de m'apprendre !** J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais mon regard fut attiré par autre chose, je soulevais l'autre manche, **oh..tu as un tatouage, c'est quoi ?**

**-Tous les Quileute homme l'ont, c'est notre emblème, **je me rapprochais, **manque les bébés, Quil y passe bientôt.**

**-Jake m'a dit que vous descendiez des loups,les bébés aussi avec leur impressionnant ''en attendant les loups seront dans la bergerie''** il approuva en riant,il me décrivit son tatouage, me montrant deux loups face à l'autre.

**-Nous sommes une meute de loups, **dit-il fièrement, je le laissais se rhabiller.

**-Seul les Quileute l'ont ? **

**-Oui, au même endroit.**

**-Ça marche avec les filles non ? **

**-Bien que ce ne soit pas la raison à la base, oui, ça marche bien.**

**-Et les femmes ?** Nous avançâmes, il remit sa capuche.

**-Les femmes dans notre tribu ce sont elles qui commandent, nous ne sommes pas dans un truc ou la femme est jugée inférieure, elles en profitent un peut trop d'ailleurs,** je pouffais, il m'aida à monter en prenant mes mains, il mit ses mains dans les poches, je passais mon bras dans le sien, ma main sur son poignet, **dans nos légendes, elles sont même supérieure à nous, dans la plupart des légendes indiennes d'ailleurs parce qu'elles donnent la vie, nourrissent les leur, apporte la sagesse à l'homme, le calme, nous n'en restons pas moins des hommes, c'est simplement une façon de voir les choses.**

**-Tu considères donc les femmes supérieures aux hommes ? **

**-Pas toutes non, celles de nos légendes oui, d'une façon plus générale, elles sont plus vicieuses que supérieures, je ne parle pas du vice que vous avez toutes, je parle de celles qui manipulent, c'est un grand débat tout ça, petite chose un avis ? **

**-Je crois que personne ne devrais se sentir supérieure à une autre personne, viens c'est là ! **Je regardais la porte puis Paul, faisant la navette.

**-Je sais !** Dit-il fièrement, il m'ouvrit la porte très content, je le remerciais en riant, par contre il ne la tenait pas pour la personne derrière nous, **elle a des mains non ? **Je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, je donnais mon coupon au vendeur.

**-Va falloir beaucoup d'entrainement ! **

**-Bah quoi ? **

**-Nous allons en reparler,** il me ramena mes photos, me laissant vérifier, Paul fit le curieux, je poussais son visage, je payais les mettant dans mon sac et repartions dehors, non sans un regard dédaigneux de la femme pour Paul, j'étouffais mon rire,** on va se boire un verre ? **

**-Tu vois j'ai bien fais de ne pas lui tenir la porte.**

**-Non,** riais-je, **elle t'a regardée de cette façon parce que tu ne l'a pas fais ! Merde Paul t'es vraiment comme ça ? **

**-Bah quoi ? Je ne la connais pas, rien ne me dis que c'est pas une sale conne, ça me ferai chier de tenir une porte à ça se trouve la pire des connes, non ? **

**-Tu ne peux pas le savoir ça ! **

**-Raison de plus pour ne pas le faire, tant que je ne sais pas qui j'ai en face de moi, je n'ai pas à être galant ou agréable,** je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il est en train de me retourner le cerveau, **ici, c'est bien,** il m'ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire stupide, je pouffais.

**-Bonjour,** nous dit la serveuse, je lui répondis, regardant Paul.

**-Ouais,** dit-il un air sceptique, **une table pour deux,** je passais pivoine, baissais ma tête, ma main sur le front, riant doucement, il me poussa à avancer, j'en pleurais de rire en fait, il passa devant prenant mon autre main pour que j'avance, j'avais légèrement honte aussi, il s'assit, je me repris restant debout, le scrutant, **j'ai oublié quoi ? **

**-Ma veste ? Me laisser m'assoir avant toi ?** Il soupira et se leva, **non, mauvais point, tu n'es pas agacé ! **Il me fit un sourire des plus hypocrites.

**-Bah vas-y fais péter ta veste,** j'éclatais de rire, prenant appui sur le dossier de la banquette, **Bella ! **

**-Non mais je suis en train de me demander si je peux faire quelque chose de toi en fait.**

**-Tu attends que moi je te retires ta veste ? **

**-Ça ne sera pas une première.**

**-C'est vrai,mauvais réflexe, ** il passa dans mon dos la retirant, il me poussa vers la banquette, je riais à nouveau.

-**Paul, on ne pousse pas les jeunes filles ! **

**-Je ne vais pas rester debout pendant une heure,**j'abandonnais pour cette partie, préférant m'assoir rapidement, **enfin assis ! Autant rester au bar, plus simple, pas de veste à retirer parce que je ne saurai pas quoi en foutre et pas à attendre que la fille veuille bien s'assoir, t'as vu je trouve des solutions ! **Je le fixais,il grimaça, **ça ne te plais pas c'est ça ? **

**-Non pas du tout, bref, revenons au début...**

**-J'ai soif, coca ?** J'approuvais blasée, il siffla, je pensais à me cacher derrière la carte, **deux coca ! **Il poussa la carte de mon visage.

**-Tu me fais honte, **il haussa les épaules, **Paul...**

**-Bella...**

**-Paul...quand tu rentres quelque part, il est bien de dire bonjour...**

**-Ils l'entendent toute la journée,** soupira-t-il.

**-Merci ? S'il te plait ? **

**-Pareil.**

**-Mais tu l'as sifflée, tu as sifflée la serveuse, ça ne se fait pas !**

**-Pourquoi ? Je suis censé lui dire quoi, ''bonjour, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous déposer deux coca s'il te plait ?'' ah non, faut vouvoyer aussi ? Oublies,moi à mon travail on ne me dis pas ce genres de choses, c'est ''fais ça'' ''occupe toi de ça''... deux sodas c'est pareil,** la serveuse les déposa, je la remerciais, pas Paul non, je lui mis un léger coup de coude, **ah ouais, tu veux que je te payes maintenant c'est ça ? **Je tuais mon rire, j'attendais de lui un merci pour la serveuse.

**-Comme tu veux,** elle ne paraissait pas vexée, il lui tendit un billet, elle lui donna la monnaie,elle allait repartir,** attends,** elle se retourna, **j'ai une question, ma façon de parler elle t'a choquée ? **

**-Non, pas plus que ça, j'ai l'habitude.**

**-Tu vois,** me dit-il, **les gens s'en tapent ! **

**-Je ne m'en tape pas de tous le monde, mais toi tu es tout excusé,** elle partit, je sifflais.

**-Ouais...mais non, elle est moche,** je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, ma main devant ma bouche, l'autre sur mon ventre, **arrête va pas me dire qu'elle était bien, elle ne mérite même pas de pourboire ! **

**-Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir de rire,** il me regarda.

**-Remets toi petite chose, en attendant ta théorie de ''je fais de la lèche'' s'effondre,** je me repris essuyant mes yeux, je pris mon verre, le remerciant, il haussa les épaules.

**-On continue, les filles apprécie les hommes attentionnés, prévenant, galant...**

**-Lèche-cul..**.soupira-t-il,je lui tapais le bras,** je ne parle pas de Eddy, pas pareil, il t'aime, **je souriais niaisement, il me fit un sourire en coin, **je parle des autres, une fille que tu rencontres comme ça, pourquoi je devrais me prendre la tête pour elle ? Une fille que je veux, je lui dis, ça passe tant mieux, ça passe pas, suivante.**

**-Et après, chez toi ? **

**-Certainement pas, aucune ne mets le pied chez moi, chez elle, dehors, peu importe mais non pas chez moi.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Pourquoi elle viendrait ?** Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, **bon, je vais te répondre, d'une parce que...je peux être cru ? **J'acquiesçais**, OK, d'elle, je ne veux qu'une chose, je vais me contenir finalement dans mes mots, je ne vais pas perdre de temps à l'emmener chez moi, c'est tout de suite ou rien du tout, le jeu de séduction, ça me va mais pas non plus toute une soirée, j'ai pas la patience, de deux, pour éviter que certaines trouvent bon de se pointer l'air de rien, je suis chez moi, on me fout la paix, trois, je ne suis pas à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me caser, j'en ai pas envie, que ma façon de faire plaise ou non, je m'en fous, la fille sait dés le départ ce que j'attends d'elle, y pas à tergiverser, il n'y a pas de ''on se rappel'', je le fais rarement, tout dépend de la fille, je donnes pas mon téléphone, je prends le leur et je les rappel rapidement en masquant le mien, ça peut choquer mais je suis comme ça.**

**-Je ne suis pas en train de te juger ou autre, j'essaie de comprendre en fait...Edward l'a fait aussi.**

**-Je sais, Bella, nous avons tous des raisons de coucher avec quelqu'un, plus ou moins bonnes, peu importe soit-elle, tant que les deux parties sont d'accord avec ce qu'il va se passer, je ne vois pas ou il y a de problèmes, Eddy l'a fait, oui, mais c'est son passé, toi tu n'as jamais eu ce genre d'envie à Phœnix ? **Je m'étouffais dans ma bière, je m'essuyais avec la serviette, le regardant, **j'ai dis une connerie ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'était juste une question...**

**-Non, c'est pas ça..comment dire...je pensais que tu le savais en fait mais je ne connais que Edward, quand je dis que je n'ai tissé aucun lien à Phœnix, c'est vraiment aucun,** il me regarda penaud, **pas grave, je croyais que tu étais au courant.**

**-Pas du tout, comme je te l'ais dit, nous avons tous une raison de passer à l'acte.**

**-Pour ma part c'était par amour,** je passais pivoine, il me fit un petit sourire, **bref, lui, uniquement lui, personne d'autre, c'est parfait comme ça...**

**-Je trouve aussi, avec Eddy, nous parlons beaucoup, de toi aussi mais pas de cette façon, ça ne me regarde pas et ton homme est loin, très loin de s'épancher sur le sujet, moi par contre je lui racontes, conversation de mecs, il ne dira rien sur vous, tant mieux, la preuve je ne savais même pas que il était le premier, le dernier aussi je te le souhaites,** je lui fis un grand sourire, un bisou sur la joue aussi, il tua son rire, **moi je peux raconter, je n'ai pas d'attachement avec les filles que je peux...tu comprends,** je pouffais, **je n'ai pas à garder les choses pour moi, c'est ****comme tous les couples qui m'entourent, aucun des miens n'en parle vraiment, de ton côté, Rose et Emmett, tu sens que ça ne les dérange pas,** je riais légèrement, **Angie et Ben, eux faut s'en méfier, Alice et Jasper, sont les plus discret, ils sont plus dans les regards.**

**-Eddy et moi ? **

**-Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ? **

**-Oui, **riais-je**, par curiosité.**

**-Nous nous demandons plusieurs fois si nous ne devrions pas mettre un périmètre de sécurité,** je riais pivoine,** tu as voulu savoir, votre relation est vraiment particulière, monde ou pas monde, vous ne vous freinez pas, vous auriez tords de vous en priver, on vous taquinera, nous vous ferons des petits regards ou sourires, parfois rien, vous vivez en fonction des états d'âmes de l'autre, veillez juste à faire comme maintenant garder une part de liberté.**

**-Nous faisons au mieux,** souriais-je, **Paul, tu as déjà été en couple ? **

**-Ouais, j'avais 17 ans...**

**-Quileute ?** Il secoua la tête négativement, **tu n'as pas envie d'en parler...**

**-Y a rien à dire, j'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, elle m'a trompée, ça c'est terminé,je me suis fais baiser, sans mauvais jeu de mots, ce sont des choses qui arrive non ? **J'approuvais désolée,** je ne regrette pas vraiment et puis elle n'était pas Quileute, ça soulage.**

**-Tu veux absolument qu'elle soit de tes origines ?**

**-Non, je dis surtout ça comme une excuse,** sourit-il, **quand ça sera elle,** **je le saurai, en attendant je me promènes et c'est très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas de toute façon le caractère pour me poser.**

**-Je ne l'avais peut-être pas non plus, je crois que c'est juste une histoire de personne en fait, je pensais m'enterrer ici d'une certaine manière, je suis tombée amoureuse, c'est même plus que ça...**

**-Ma grande aurait un grand sourire niais si il était là.**

**-Il le sait, les niaiseries c'est notre truc.**

**-Nous avons tous remarqués,** railla-t-il.

**-Nous l'assumons,** pouffais-je.

**-Vaut mieux pour vous,** rit-il,** tu veux boire autre chose ? **

**-Non merci chaton.**

**-On bouge ? **

**-Je te suis,** nous nous levâmes, remettant nos vestes, **tu penseras à rhabiller la demoiselle,** il grimaça, il m'ouvrit la porte, mon bras à nouveau dans le sien, **que veux-tu faire ? **

**-Mettre ma capuche, **je lâchais son bras, **au cas où, pour l'autre,** il remit mon bras là ou il était.

**-Elle est sur Seattle normalement avec ses cruches mais nous ne sommes jamais assez prudent, tu es fils unique ? **

**-Oui madame, c'est le jeu des questions ? **

**-Je suis curieuse c'est tout, les filles aussi, celles que nous croisons depuis tout à l'heure, **raillais-je.

**-Pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.**

**-Tu la vois quand ? **Il partit dans un fou rire nerveux.

**-Lundi soir,** rit-il, **ça sera très bref, je travaille après, Mandy...Mindy...Tammy...Amy ? **Il se fit pensif,** Je ne sais plus, **je riais bêtement,** j'ai un vrai problème avec les prénoms.**

**-Contente toi de surnom, ça pourrait être vexant pour elle.**

**-Je ne l'appelle pas c'est plus simple,** nous rîmes comme des cons.

**-Bon plan ! **Riais-je.

**-Je trouve aussi.**

**-Tu travailles souvent le soir ? **

**-Assez souvent, ça paye mieux, le chantier est parfois bancal, payé au black mais bon...**

**-Comment tu peux travailler sur un chantier la nuit sans te faire attraper ? **

**-J'appelle chantier tout et n'importe quoi, en ce moment je refais un appart en fait, peinture, chose qui ne font pas forcément de bruits.**

**-Seul ? **

**-C'est toujours mieux, j'ai plus d'argent...**

**-Plus de travail aussi.**

**-Je penses uniquement financier Bella, pour moi, les Quileute, mes parents, nous avons tous des choses sur le côté, parfois Jared bosse avec moi, Jake, refais des voitures à La Push, Sam à sa salle de sport qui lui prend beaucoup de temps, Leah sa brasserie, Emily donne des cours dans une petite école, des aides au devoirs aussi, Kim avec Leah, ou avec Jake, au final à nous tous, on s'en sort plus que bien et sans te mentir, ton père ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, même bien avant le retour de Jake, avant nous avions une école, jusqu'à l'année dernière même.**

**-Pourquoi elle a fermée ? **

**-Pas assez d'élèves, Emily était la prof avant, il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde à la réserve, des enfants il y en aura dans quelques années, La Push c'est vaste, il n'y a pas que notre groupe.**

**-Tu ne retourneras jamais à La Push ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, j'ai ma maison là-bas pourtant, pour l'instant Kim et Jared y sont, il veut construire la leur de ses propres mains, tradition, on peut aller là ?** Il me montra un magasin de vêtements.

**-Tu veux faire du shopping avec moi ? **

**-Je vais tenter de m'esquiver et de me planquer de toi, **nous rîmes nerveusement,** c'est pas pour moi, j'ai dis à Eddy que je lui prendrai des baggys, **je bloquais.

**-TU vas acheter des vêtements à MON copain.**

**-Nous sommes devant autant y aller,** je le suivis, il serra son bras sur le mien, **reste près de moi, ça va être rapide de toute façon, il fait la même taille que moi.**

**-C'est lui qui t'as demandé ?**

**-Oui et non, d'une pour la moto ça sera mieux et il n'y a pas de deux en fait, ils en font pour filles aussi,** je pouffais, **on peut jouer à achevons Eddy ?** Je riais comme une conne, approuvais aussi, **je prends ceux pour Eddy,Rose m'avait demandé de trouver un moyen de jouer avec ma grande.**

**J**e lâchais son bras le laissant chercher tranquillement, je restais bien près de lui, il releva sa tête brièvement, regardant devant lui, je suivis son regard, il fixait un mec froidement, je pensais à une mauvaise rencontre, il continua à le fixer, me mettant entre lui et les vêtements, je regardais l'autre partir vers le côté opposé, il se remit dans sa recherche, ses bras au-dessus de mes épaules, oui, c'est sexy, il me garda comme ça, nous faisant avancer sur l'étalage.

**-Euh pas de baggy trop large non plus...**soufflais-je.

**-Non, c'est moche, on va s'en passer,** il en prit deux,ma main de l'autre, les mettant près de la caisse faisant un petit mouvement de la tête au vendeur, il les mit sous le comptoir, **pose pas de question...**Il me fit un sourire en coin, m'en montrant un premier.

**-Tu ne me demandes pas ma taille ?** Il soupira.

**-Va essayer, celui là aussi,** j'en avais un bleu clair, l'autre kaki en tissu, j'allais pas le contrarier, je montes la garde, je le remerciais fermant le rideau, **vous avez un vrai souci avec le merci toi et ton mec,** je me déshabillais.

**-Nous sommes polis ! **

**-Un peu trop.**

**-On ne peut pas être tous comme toi ! **

**-Elles aiment les mauvais garçons, ne dis pas non, nous ne serions pas là sinon, **je pouffais,**Bella, il te faut combien de jours ? **

**-Bah en fait...**

**-Quoi encore ? **Je me tournais me regardant dans le miroir, **et après elles se plaignent qu'on ne veuille pas les suivre dans les magasins,** je riais nerveusement.

**-Il faut que je te montres ?** Je l'entendis soupirer, **pousse toi du rideau,** râlais-je, je l'ouvris, il me regarda, me demanda de tourner.

**-Il est ou ton problème ? **

**-A part le fait que de faire du shopping avec toi est gênant ? Ou le fait que le pantalon que tu m'as déniché sera jugé indécent par mon homme ? Encore mieux le fait que...**

**-Je m'en fous,** me coupa-t-il, je le regardais avec des gros yeux, **va essayer l'autre ! On le prend celui-là,** je remis le rideau, je l'entendis siffloter.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de couper les gens quand ils parlent !** Râlais-je, **mon chéri il ne le fait pas ! **

**-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et il devrait,**je grognais, il recommença à siffler,j'avais envie de le cogner, bon OK mon homme qui me parlerait comme ça...il sifflota plus fort, je me dépêchais.

**-Mais il est pire que l'autre,** je l'entendis étouffer un rire, je poussais le rideau, il siffla, je rougis, **en chaussure je mets quoi ? **

**-36 ?**

**-Euh oui...**il me demanda d'attendre fermant le rideau, c'était pas franchement un baggy,enfin j'en sais rien, je pensais à regarder le prix,je ne le trouvais pas, il bougea la rideau, je l'ouvrais, il me montra des petites baskets toujours en sifflotant, il se baissa retirant le papier à l'intérieur, je me penchais les mettant, il me fit remettre ma veste, je me regardais.

**-C'est ça une fille sexy, **le coquelicot en moi fit son apparition, **et tout ça sans jupe et talons, tu sais il va me détester,** je pouffais, **tu veux rester habillée comme ça ? **

**-Il faut que je payes avant.**

**-Ouais bien sur ! Ramasse tes affaires petite chose on y va ! **Je le fixais, il se rapprocha, **fait vite s'il te plaît,** me chuchota-t-il, je rassemblais mes affaires, il prit mes vêtements, je gardais mon sac, nous passâmes à la caisse, mes affaires fut rapidement mise dans un sac, il prit l'autre, tapant dans la main du vendeur, prenant ensuite ma main pour nous faire sortir rapidement, je serrai la sienne en panique, **on va mettre ça à la voiture,** je le suivis sans rien dire, nous arrivâmes à sa voiture, il ouvrit le coffre, je haussais les sourcils devant la quantité de vêtements et baskets qui s'y trouvaient, **ça te dérange si je monte tout ça chez moi ?** Je secouais la tête négativement, **Bella...je n'ai pas volé ses affaires,** souffla-t-il,** il m'arrange, je l'arrange...quand à ses affaires, **me dit-il en me montrant celle du coffre, **j'ai de nombreux frères,j'ai beau ne pas vivre à La Push je ne les zappes pas, j'en revends à mon travail aussi, autre petite chose sur le côté, le temps que tu te remettes..**il prit les différents sacs, je l'aidais, il ferma son coffre, j'avais un gros sac, il en avait deux, je regardais mieux son immeuble, **non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais rénové,j'ai du talent mais pas à ce point,** je pouffais, il m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

**-Waw c'est classe ! **

**-Eddy trouve aussi,** il appela l'ascenseur.

**-Il vient souvent ? **

**-De temps en temps,** nous montâmes, il appuya sur le dernier bouton, 5eme étage, je lui ouvris la porte, **merci !** Cria-t-il, je sursautais riant ensuite, je le suivis, il ouvrit sa porte, **bienvenue dans ma tanière ! **Je sifflais, il prit ma veste après avoir posé nos sacs, je lui fis un petit sourire narquois, **je sais je progresse,** je lui tapotais la tête, **non, ça c'est non, loup pas toutou,** je riais, m'arrêtant rapidement, il ne plaisantait pas, change de sujet Bella...

**-Il est classe ton appart !** Je levais ma tête, regardant les poutres apparentes, cuisine américaine, ouvert sur un salon des plus agréable, de couleur chaudes, briques apparentes sur les murs.

**-Viens, c'est l'heure de la visite !** Il prit ma main, **cuisine, comme tu le vois, salon,** il nous fit avancer, **salle de bain,** il ouvrit la porte, **simple mais bien pratique, là,** me montrant une porte, **toilettes, et là, ouvrant une autre porte, ma chambre.**

**-Tu dors à combien dans ton lit ?** Demandais-je moqueuse, il partit dans un fou rire.

**-J'aime avoir de la place ! **

**-Tu m'étonnes **raillais-je, il m'emmena à nouveau dans le salon,je repérais aussi le sac de frappe, je regardais les cadres,beaucoup de Jacob et des autres.

**-Là, mes parents, mes grands parents, **je regardais minutieusement, il me fit un petit sourire, je regardais les autres cadres aux murs, beaucoup rappelant la culture indienne, **amérindien **,me souffla-t-il.

**-Ils sont vraiment beaux..**il y avait aussi des photos de paysage, **c'est toi qui les a prise ? **

**-Non, mais ses paysages, se rattachent à ma culture en fait, il sont tous un lien avec notre passé...**

**-C'est vrai que c'étaient vos terres à la base,** il acquiesça.

**-Bah ouais, mais bon, c'est passé ce qu'il c'est passé, tu veux boire un verre, j'ai du soda, du jus, du lait, viens,**il me tira la main,je le suivis en pouffant, il nous prit des cannettes de coca et sortit des gâteaux.

**-Waw, c'est sexy, tu fais tes courses et tout,** il rit.

**-Même mes machines, le ménage et toutes ses choses.**

**-C'est beau,** soupirais-je niaisement, **mon Eddy quand il le fait c'est tout aussi sexy !** Il me fixait moqueur.

**-Je lui dirais, **il partit chercher les sacs les posant sur sa table de salon, sortant tout, je me rapprochais avec ma canette, **faut que je fasses le tri, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**-Prends ton temps...**

**-Si tu insistes,** il partit vers l'entrée, mit de la musique au passage, ouvrit une porte, **ah je ne t'ai ****pas présenté ce placard,** je lui fis un coucou de la main, **t'es flippante,** dit-il sérieusement, je remballais ma main, il ramena un grand sac de sport, **tu as insisté je te le rappelles, il l'ouvrit sortant des vêtements encore et encore, bon tu as des questions...vas-y ! **

**-D'où sortent tous ses vêtements ? **

**-Du magasin où nous étions, d'un autre, échange de bons procédés, le mec du magasin,** j'approuvais, **c'est son appart que je refais, enfin il en a un autre, il me paye mais me sort aussi des vêtements.**

**-Pourquoi ? Il y gagne quoi ? **

**-Des frais, beaucoup de frais en moins, un travail vite et bien fait, il paye un mec au lieu de plusieurs, certains vêtements pour les miens, d'autre comme je t'ai dis que je revends, pas à n'importe qui évidemment, Sam connait du monde que ça intéresse aussi, toujours dans la discrétion, nous savons à qui nous adresser, on les revends...**

**-Et ça ne dérange pas ceux à qui appartiennent les vêtement ? **

-**Non, c'est en ça que ton père ferme les yeux, il sait que nous travaillons au black, Jake, Jared...Les vêtements pour toi et Eddy, je n'ai pas débourser un centime, en fait Eddy ne déboursera rien non plus..**

**-Tu ne payes peut-être pas mais tu travailles derrière...**

**-Et alors ? **

**-Combien vaut ce que tu m'as pris ?**

**-Les deux pantalons et les baskets ? J'approuvais, environ...il réfléchit, environ 250 $,** ma mâchoire se décrocha, **c'est de la marque Bella.**

**-Non mais non...**

**-Non quoi ? Tu vas les ramener au magasin ? C'est fait maintenant.**

**-Mais je te prends ton argent ! **

**-Non...**

**-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...**

**-Tu es contrariée ? Je le savais que tu réagirais comme ça.**

**-Difficile autrement, karting, maintenant ça...**

**-Oublies pas le repas de ce midi, l'essence, les cocas,ah ouais quand même tu coûtes cher, **je le fixais sans sourire, **tu es à tout calculer autant le faire à fond non ? Bella, ce genre de trucs c'est pas mon délire, ne calcule pas à combien à pu me revenir la journée, ça va devenir franchement agaçant et ça va me vexer, c'est comme si l'inverse avait été fait et que j'étais là face à toi et faire la gueule, toi, si on te laisse le choix, on ne peut rien faire pour toi, si ça me fait plaisir, il est où le souci ? **

**-Tu n'as pas à travailler pour moi.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'as pas répondue à ma question, ton problème avec les cadeaux, entre paranthéses dans la mesure ou je n'ai rien déboursé, ça n'en est pas vraiment...**

**-Ça me gène les cadeaux, j'apprécie mais ça me gène, on arrête pas de m'en faire depuis que je suis ici.**

**-Va falloir t'y habituer pourtant, Eddy quand il t'achète des choses tu réagis comme ça ? **

**-Ça dépend...je ne suis pas la fille qui attends qu'on le couvre de cadeaux, encore moins de son copain, je ne suis pas avec lui pour ça !**

**-Je vais te donner un conseil..quand Eddy te fais un cadeau, ne te poses pas la question de combien ça a pu lui coûter, vois juste la signification, ta chaine par exemple, **dit-il en la montrant du doigt, **le bracelet que Jake t'a fait, l'atelier à la villa, tout ce que les gens peuvent t'offrir, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu rechignes, ils veulent juste te faire plaisir, quand tu offres des choses, tu veux quoi comme réaction ? **

**-Qu'ils apprécient, que ça leur fasse plaisir.**

**-Peu importe ce que ça t'aura coûté ?** J'acquiesçais **et bah inversement c'est pareil, de la connerie au gros cadeau on s'en fout, si nous t'offrons des choses c'est que nous avons les moyens et laisse Eddy t'acheter ce qu'il veut, au début c'est peut-être plaisant que ta copine soit gênée ou autre, au bout d'un moment ça le gonflera et ça engendra des disputes pire qu' inutile, motif de la dispute ; je refuses les cadeaux, ce sont juste des signes d'attachement, rien d'autre,ou ce qui te dérange c'est que tu ne peux pas faire autant que lui ? **

**-Il ne veut rien, il a déjà tout ce dont j'avais pu penser, je voulais une gourmette mais au final il ne la mettra peut-être pas, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est de payer notre week-end, chose qu'il a moyennement apprécié mais depuis le début il ne fait que m'offrir des choses, je ne parle pas que de choses matérielles...**

**-Moi quand je vois Eddy, sa façon de te regarder, de parler de toi de manière complètement démente, Bella, il n'a que ce mot à la bouche, Bella ceci, Bella cela, Eddy tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu sois bien, que tu es ce que tu mérites peu importe ce que tu en penses, je penses que tu en as suffisamment bavée pour le laisser faire comme il veut, tu le rends plus qu' heureux crois moi, je sais que c'est à double sens mais si lui sa manière de te dire ou te prouver qu'il t'aime c'est en t'offrant des choses, parfois contente toi d'un merci puisque c'est votre grand truc, tu n'as pas les mêmes moyens financier, accepte le.**

**-Dans quelques temps, dans très peu de temps même, je vais devoir cherché un travail et je sais que ça va le déranger, il ne comprends pas que je ne veuilles pas de son argent, je fais comment pour ça ? **

**-Ton père ? **Je grimaçais, **Bella...là encore je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas de son argent mais ton père Bella c'est différent, il ne t'a pas vu pendant un moment, il serait bien que tu laisses ceux qui t'entourent prendre la place qui leur ait dues, ça vaut d'autant plus pour ton père, tu lui en as parlé ? **

**-Non pas encore, j'ai travaillée à Phœnix...**

**-Tu n'es pas à Phœnix et tu ne peux pas agir comme là-bas, tu finirais par perdre beaucoup de choses, tu as 17 ans, tu auras le temps de travailler plus tard, de ramer, bien que ça n'arrivera pas, comme les miens et moi pouvons le faire, vois ou j'en suis, tout le temps à vouloir faire plus et encore plus, c'est pas une vie Bella, je travaille jour et nuit parfois, je magouilles sur le côté, rien de dramatique non plus mais rends toi compte que toi, tu as le choix que les miens et moi n'avons pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé avec ta mère, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as vécues, je ne suis pas aveugle non plus, tu es souvent comme en ce moment à la limite de pleurer...Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas un peu ? Tu n'es pas une personne vénale, il faut que tu laisses les gens t'aider, que tu lâches du leste personne ne va te reprocher d'accepter que ton père s'occupe de toi, le contraire serrait plus probable...**je regardais ma canette, **Bella...**

**-Je suis là,** il fit le tour de la table, s'asseyant face à moi, tournant ma chaise, me rapprochant de lui, je me crispais, il chercha mon regard.

**-Petite chose, **je le regardais,** il se passe quoi dans ta petite tête ? Tu crains quoi ? Qu'un jour nous regrettions de t'avoir aidés, offerts des choses ? **Je me figeais, **je suis ta conscience, **dit-il en touchant ma tête du doigt, **c'est ça hein ? À Phœnix, ta mère t'as à une époque couverte de cadeau puis un jour elle t'a dis regrettée alors depuis tu ''refuses'', je tape juste je crois, ton blocage il est de là, tes grands parents, je sais par Eddy que ton grand-père et toi aviez un lien particulier,** mes yeux se brouillèrent, **ses cadeaux tu les refusais ? **Je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Il...il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix,** soufflais-je, **il m'a achetée des choses insensées pourtant, un cheval, une Shelby, bien que au début la voiture était soit disant pour lui, mais la vérité c'est que elle est à moi, mes études sont largement payées, il m'a laissé la maison je crois, des livres de collection, tellement de choses...je..je n'ai pas eus le temps de lui rendre d'une quelconque façon, je..je pensais bêtement avoir du temps.**

**-Tu lui as rendu, bien que je ne le connaisses pas, mais je pense que seul ta présence lui suffisait, c'est comme pour Eddy et nous tous, ta présence nous suffit amplement, nous n'attendons rien de toi en retour, absolument rien, juste que tu sois là, avec nous.**

**-Tu..tu comprends et sais trop de choses sur moi.**

-**J'observe, j'écoute, tu me ressembles aussi, c'est pour ça que pour moi c'est moins compliqué de te comprendre, tout ce que je peux te dire, sont des choses que je devrais appliquer mais il est toujours plus facile de conseiller les autres, ton grand-père il voudrait quoi ? **

**-Justement je ne sais pas, c'est lui qui m'a toujours conseillée, je suis perdue depuis qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai essayé de faire les bons choix ses deux dernières années.**

**-Tu l'as fait en venant ici.**

**-Je n'aurai pas du attendre aussi longtemps,** chuchotais-je, **je n'aurais pas du laisser ma mère me faire ça, alors non, je n'ai pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions.**

**-Te faire quoi Bella ?** Chuchota-t-il nerveusement.

**-Tu le sais je crois, sans que personne n'ai eu besoin de te le dire,** il me fixa, regardant le sol ensuite, **je crois que tu attends que ça sorte de ma bouche parce que Eddy ou Jake aurait pu te le dire si tu leur demandais c'est pour ça aussi que tu ne cherches pas à savoir plus que ça, ****chaque personne qui nous entoure s'inquiète de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir, la vérité c'est que tu sais, tu ne peux pas comprendre autant de choses sur moi et dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, j'aimerai juste savoir quand tu as compris.**

**-Un jour ou Eddy avait besoin de se défouler, nous étions partis au stade à Port Angeles, il m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le reste c'est juste de la déduction, la réaction de ses frères, ça fait quelques semaines que je sais en fait,tout à l'heure sur la plage aussi, tu n'aurais pas aussi peur pour quelque chose d'insignifiant, je joues juste à celui qui ne comprends pas, qui ne veut pas comprendre que tu es subies ça, c'est toujours le cas en fait, je préfères me mentir pour le moment, juste encore un peu...**

**-Ça me va, **soufflais-je tremblante, je posais mon front contre son épaule, mes mains dans les siennes qui tremblaient légèrement, il murmura quelque chose dans son dialecte contre mon oreille pendant un quelques minutes, rien d'angoissant comme la veille, c'était apaisant,je posais ma main sur sa joue, il se tut, il chercha à reculer, je serrai son cou avec mon bras, il se crispa, je lâchais sa main, passant mon autre bras autour de son cou,** je crois,** chuchotais-je, **que tu manques de ce genre de choses...de vrais câlins.**

**-Je n'en ai pas besoin,** souffla-t-il, ses bras entre ses jambes.

**-Je penses que si,** il tenta à nouveau de s'écarter, je le bloquais.

**-Bella j'aime pas ce genre de choses, **dit-il nerveux.

**-Moi si,** je retirais un de mes bras après avoir serré mon poing sur son haut, j'attrapais sa main la mettant dans mon dos, faisant pareil avec l'autre après avoir changé de bras,il laissa ses mains**, j'ai beaucoup manqué de ce genre de choses pendant 2 ans, toi ça fait encore plus longtemps, je t'observes aussi, tu évites tout contact avec les tiens, encore plus avec les filles de ton clan, je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elles, je suis ta conscience, il serait bien que pour une fois, tu te laisses vivre, tu as le droit d'avoir des câlins, je suis là pour ça,je ne vais pas te blesser Paul, je veux juste te soulager quelque minutes...**

**-Ne joues pas avec moi,** murmura-t-il nerveux.

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te laisserai pas tomber,** il crispa ses mains hésitant, je me redressais à peine, juste pour avancer ma chaise, il bloqua quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras, je resserrai mes bras, posant ma main sur sa tête, **je te montres juste mon attachement,** chuchotais-je.

Il me serra davantage contre lui, je frottais doucement son dos avec mon autre main, je posais ma joue contre son épaule, l'arrière de ma tête contre la sienne, je fermais les yeux, restant un moment comme ça,j'attendais qu'il se recule pour le laisser tranquille, il finit par desserrer ses bras, ses mains sur mes côtes, je me reculais sans le regarder, je posais mes mains sur ses joues, embrassant son front, posant le mien contre le sien, ses mains sur mes genoux.

**-Merci,** chuchota-t-il presque inaudible.

**-Je recommencerai sache le et je ne te demanderai pas ton avis, je crois que nous avons un tri à faire...**

Il approuva, je me reculais, nous nous levâmes, je ne cherchais toujours pas son regard, je me contentais de plier les vêtements, j'avais envie de faire pipi aussi et merde !

**-Je reviens, j'en ai oublié un sur la banquette arrière, je prends les clés.**

**-Je continues de plier chaton ! **

Il partit rapidement, dés que la porte fut claquée et que j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers, je me précipitais au toilettes, battant des records, j'allais tout aussi vite à la salle de bain, me laver les mains, je retournais dans le salon, allant à une de ses fenêtres, je regardais en bas, il était adossé à sa voiture, les bras croisés, le regard vers le sol, sa capuche sur la tête,il fumait aussi, je le laissais tranquille, retournant à mon activité, j'avais eu le temps de terminer avant qu'il ne revienne, je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit, ne faisant aucune réflexion sur le fait qu'il n'ait aucun sac, je l'aidais à tout trier, il s'en garda, mit mes affaires et ceux de Edward d'un côté, ceux pour sa famille de l'autre, je répondis à mon téléphone un sourire des plus niais, mon chéri.

**-Amour !** Dis-je très contente, Paul me regarda moqueur, **Paul se moque,** ils rirent bêtement.

**-Mon ange, tu comprends que je ne peux pas te dire la même chose sur le même ton, **je pouffais.

**-Je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu le fasses.**

**-Je te remercie, mon ange, je t'appelle pour te demander si ça te dérange si je mange avec ma maman sur Seattle ce soir ? **

**-Non, pas du tout,tu m'en avais parlé hier, reste sur Seattle, on se retrouve chez mon père ou à la villa ? **

**-Je te dirai dans la soirée.**

**-OK ! Euh...Paul, tu fais quoi ce soir ? **

**-Je dois aller à La Push leur donner leurs affaires après rien de spécial, mange avec moi si tu veux,** je lui fis un grand sourire.

**-Bon et bien je prends, amour, je reste avec chaton ce soir ! **

**-Tu t'amuses bien ? **

**-Oh bah oui, **riais-je, **j'ai fait du karting ! Tu veux que je te passes Paul pour l'engueuler ? **

**-Oui, passe le moi, **dit-il faussement énervé, je pouffais tendant le téléphone à Paul.

**-Mec, **dis-je, **il va te casser ta gueule,** il partit dans un fou rire, j'entendis mon chéri aussi, **je peux regarder dans tes placards pour savoir ce qu'on va manger ? **

**-Fais comme chez toi...Ma grande !** Dit-il à mon homme, je les laissais parler entre eux, j'ouvrais le frigo, ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne manque pas de nourriture,** attends Eddy, Bella, tu sais qu'il est encore tôt ? Non parce que je te sens à fond pour faire à manger là,** je pouffais, **putain Eddy elle est épuisante, **il ria moqueur, je fermais le frigo faussement vexée, j'allais m'assoir sur le canapé, **elle boude ça y est, ça se vexe vite les petites choses, je te la passes..ouais t'inquiètes ma grande !**

**-Oui ? **

**-Chérie soit pas fâchée...**

**-Tu rentres vers quel heure ?** Il étouffa son rire, il demanda à sa mère en donnant comme excuse qu'il me manquait énormément mais tourné en moquerie, je grognais.

**-Vers 22 heures,** dit Esmée.

Je terminais ma conversation avec eux, je raccrochais, plombant Paul du regard pas impressionné du tout, ça le faisait rire au contraire, je l'aidais, bien qu'il ne le méritait pas à mettre les vêtements pour les Quileute dans les sacs, nous y allâmes quelques minutes plus tard, pour ensuite avoir le temps de préparer à manger et autre.

**Pov Edward.**

**-Je suis avec mon fils, je suis avec mon fils ! **Je riais pendant qu'elle me fit un immense sourire en tapant dans ses main, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, embrassant sa tête.

**-Maman, ça fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes arrivés, **elle pouffa.

**-Ne te moques pas de ta pauvre maman, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça ! **

**-Non mais tu vires hystérique maman, **elle me mit une petite tape sur la main en riant, **qu'est-ce que ma maman veut faire ? **

**-Faisons comme nous avons toujours fait, marcher et s'arrêter quand nous le voulons.**

**-Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux avant tu veux que nous nous mettions à cette terrasse et nous boire notre café, enfin thé pour toi.**

**-Allons-y mon bébé ! **Je riais nerveusement, allant nous assoir en terrasse, elle se rapprocha de moi, je remis mon bras sur ses épaules, **ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fais de sortie avec mon fils ! **

**-Nous allons le refaire, Bella et Paul qui se voient été une belle occasion, ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté, **je passais rapidement les commandes.

**-Tu n'as rien à craindre de Paul...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait un moment que je l'ai compris, hier soir il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas, **elle pouffa, légèrement** inquiet que je prennes mal quelque chose.**

**-Et ils allaient faire quoi ? **

**-Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à part peut-être du karting, il m'a surtout demandé si il pouvait l'emmener chez lui, j'ai dis oui, c'est un bel appart d'ailleurs.**

**-Je l'aime bien ce garçon, il a un truc intriguant.**

**-Il a je crois un passé compliqué, il n'en parle pas, je ne le forces pas, je pense que c'est Bella qui saura, moi plus tard, il la fera parler aussi, ils se ressemblent sur de nombreuses choses avec Jacob aussi.**

**-J'ai vu son bracelet, c'est Paul ou Jacob ? **

**-Jacob, il l'a fait.**

**-Il est doué.**

**-Je trouve aussi, ils s'attachent tous de plus en plus à Bella.**

**-Nous pouvons difficilement leur reprocher.**

**-Je n'en fais aucun, je savais déjà que ça se passerait comme ça, **nous arrêtâmes de parler quand nos boissons et croissants arrivèrent, je remis mes lunettes de soleil, ma mère aussi.

**-Tout va toujours très bien ? **

**-Toujours, **dis-je avec un grand sourire, elle soupira niaisement me faisant rire.

**-Ça doit te faire bizarre de ne pas la voir de toute la journée...**

**-Je suis avec ma maman.**

**-Tu contournes la question.**

**-Oui, la réponse est oui, je la verrai ce soir, petit resto avec ma maman ? **

**-Mais je dis un grand oui ! **Pouffa-t-elle, elle embrassa ma joue, je souris, **je suis vraiment très contente pour tous les deux.**

**-Nous le sommes encore plus, surtout que en ce moment elle n'arrête pas de rire ou sourire, toujours à faire 50 choses en même temps, elle fait plein de projets, elle essaie aussi de passer plus de temps avec tous le monde, elle a fait sa sortie avec Ali', nuit pyjama avec les filles, là avec Paul.**

**-Lundi nous nous faisons une soirée dans la remise, j'ai la plus belle et la plus parfaite des belle-fille, Rose aussi bien sur, mais Bella, c'est comme la petite dernière et en plus mon fils veut se marier avec.**

**-Je serai bien stupide de ne pas le faire.**

**-C'est bien vrai, ah ce jour-là, ça va être un grand jour, mais tu as encore le temps d'y songer, **j'approuvais un sourire de nigaud au visage, au moins ça fit rire ma mère, **mon fils est parfait !**

**-Les chats ne font pas des chiens maman, **elle se remit à rire, **c'était la minute prétentieuse, **nous finîmes notre petit-déjeuner, partant nous promener, mon bras toujours sur ses épaules le sien sur ma taille, nous nous arrêtâmes plus d'une fois devant les magasins, finissant par en faire plusieurs.

**-Il faut que je ramène des petits cadeaux pour tout le monde ! **

**-Maman, à chaque fois que tu dis petits cadeaux, tu sais comment ça se finit.**

**-Non, la voiture de Alice c'était nécessaire ! **

**-La mienne aussi ? **

-**Ça c'était ton père ! Et tu es bien content de l'avoir, Ali' sera tout aussi contente.**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire, n'oublie pas la Jeep et la Moto d' Emmett, les vêtements pour Rose et pour Jasper, **elle regarda brièvement ailleurs, **je te parle maman ! **Riais-je.

**-Cette fois ça sera vraiment des petits-cadeaux, **souffla-t-elle une mine triste.

**-Maman ne fait pas ça ! Ne me fais pas cette tête là.**

**-Mais...**je soupirais blasé.

**-C'est bon, je ne dis rien, tu t'arrangeras avec papa.**

**-Papa est d'accord ! **Dit-elle très contente, **et sache que ta maman à tellement bien travaillée qu'elle a eu une jolie somme sur son compte, donc aucun commentaire ! **

**-C'est qui que tu as arnaquée cette fois ? **Elle se mit à rire, se reprenant.

**-Chut, ne parle pas si fort ! **Je riais comme un con, **un particulier, **dit-elle plus sérieusement, **je lui ai refait sa maison de haut en bas, ça m'a pris plus de 3 semaines, mais le résultat, comme il a dit ''Madame Cullen, j'en ai le souffle coupé'', je te montrerai les photos, le chèque était tout autant à couper le souffle et il va me faire de la pub.**

**-Félicitation maman, un de plus.**

**-Merci, mon bureau à New-York je vais pouvoir l'ouvrir ! Carmen partira là-bas, elle en est ravie.**

**-D'ici combien de temps ? **

**-Je ne vais pas tarder en fait, comme Carmen y va, je restes majoritaire c'est le plus important...**

**-Tu vas avoir besoin d'engager du personnel ? **

**-Je laisse Carmen se charger de New-York, elle a les mêmes exigences, voire plus pointue que moi, cette question c'est pour ? **

**-Pour Bella, **elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, **elle a dit qu'elle devra peut-être trouver du travail, elle refuse que je lui donnes de l'argent, pareil pour Charlie, elle dit qu'elle a 2 jambes, 2 mains et que ça ne la dérange pas, moi oui comme je lui ais dit.**

**-Mais le fait qu'elle te dise ça, d'un côté ça te plait.**

**-Oui parce que je ne l'admire que davantage mais maman, ça m'énerves, je n'ai pas à travailler, pourquoi elle le ferai ? Elle est têtue et je sais qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, Ben à même proposer que l'on perde exprès des paris pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire.**

**-Ce Ben c'est un vrai petit cœur.**

**-Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas te dire oui ? **Raillais-je, elle pouffa, **mais comme je lui ais dis, si Bella le sait elle va prendre ça mal, comme de la pitié.**

**-Il lui reste combien ? **

**-Aucune idée mais ce ne sont pas des baby-sitting qui remplisse ton compte,elle avait aussi de l'argent de ses anniversaires par ses grands-parents, c'est surtout jusqu'à sa majorité.**

**-Selon Charlie, ça ne sera pas une petite somme, en attendant...n'empêche pas Bella de travailler si elle vient à devoir le faire, mets toi à sa place, tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle t'entretienne sans même que ce soit une question d'homme ou femme, doucement mais surement je lui en parlerai, elle sait que nous sommes tous les deux aujourd'hui et elle est loin d'être idiote Dieu merci, la faire travailler avec moi, je ne suis vraiment pas contre mais pas avec moi directement, je pourrai m'adoucir, **je partis dans un fou rire nerveux qu'elle suivit, **pour le bien des affaires il faut que je reste un dragon, que ça file droit !**

**-Oui maman, détends toi maintenant, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, **elle se reprit en pouffant, **allons chercher des cadeaux.**

**-Oui, oui, de quoi Bella à besoin ? **Je grimaçais, **ça viendra de moi, elle ne dira rien.**

**-Il lui faudrait des manteaux un peu plus chaud, elle en a vu un à Port Angeles mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, niveau vêtement, je pense que ça va.**

**-Et sous-vêtements ? **Je bloquais, rougis aussi, et merde ! Elle me fit un sourire en coin avant d'éclater de rire, **papa va être content de ma blague, **je soupirais blasé, ma mère perds définitivement les pédales, **maman se remets attends, **elle avança dans le magasin en riant, je suivis tête baissée, un sourire en coin aussi, **plus sérieusement à part un manteau, il lui manque quoi ? **

**-Elle à une armoire bien remplie, limite on manque de place, que ce soit chez Charlie ou à la villa.**

**-Et tu peux pas me le dire ? **Je me crispais, **dans quoi je travaille ? **

**-Oui je sais m'man, j'avais pas pensé à temps parler, Bella non plus.**

**-Je t'en prie ne te cache pas derrière Bella, **je riais nerveusement, **ma puce...**j'arrêtais de rire.

**-Bella t'a racontée hein ? **

**-Faut pas avoir peur de la barque comme ça, **railla-t-elle.

**-Maman, ça fait une semaine, il faut passer à autre chose.**

**-Oh bah non, pas tout de suite, ton père à bien rigolé lui aussi, **je grognais, **toi tu m'as bien racontée que elle a pestée contre son vélo, c'est de bonne guerre, j'adore ma belle-fille ! **

**-Non mais cette fois je vais vraiment vous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble, **elle pouffa, **maman tu n'as plus 17 ans, **elle s'arrêta me fusillant du regard, j'avalais difficilement, mauvaise phrase...

**-Je te demande pardon ? **

**-Mamoune ? **

**-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, **ça c'est jamais bon, **insinuerais-tu que je suis une vieille peau ? **

**-Non m'man, je ne l'insinue pas, **elle me regarda en me faisant les gros yeux, **je ne l'affirme pas non plus, **dis-je hâtivement, **désolé maman, tu as 29 ans tout le monde le sait.**

**-Mais j'espère bien, j'y tiens à ce mensonge,**râla-t-elle,je ravalais mon rire, **trop vieille pour jouer avec ton père, **je soufflais pire que blasé, **trop vieille pour jouer avec l'autre idiote et maintenant avec ma Bella, non, mais puis quoi encore ? **

**-Tu ne voulais pas trouver des cadeaux ? **Elle se reprit, avançant à nouveau, je soufflais soulagé.

**-Encore une remarque de ce genre et je me fâche, **dit-elle l'air de rien.

**-Oui maman, **dis-je comme un gamin, elle prit mon bras, retrouvant son petit sourire, nous montâmes, trouvant une quantité impressionnante de manteaux, **bien, trouvons un joli manteau à ta jolie chérie, **je souriais bêtement, nous y passâmes un moment, hésitant entre plusieurs, une vendeuse se rapprocha nous proposant son aide,**c'est pour ma fille, **pépia-t-elle,oui, je l'ai échappé mon sourire idiot.

**-Au niveau de la taille ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-S, **dis-je, **elle est fine et pas très grande, **et foutrement bien faite, faut que je me calme...

**-Je peux essayer pour elle si vous voulez, **ma mère approuva, elle faisait à peu prés la même taille, elle essaya tout les manteaux, **prenez peut-être plus grand si elle doit mettre un gros pull dessous, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit gênée au niveau de la poitrine aussi, tout dépend comment elle est..**si je dis plus que jolie ça va l'aider ? Je crois que je suis dans ses moments de la journée ou je n'ai plus de cerveau, je regardais ma mère, elle me sourit mesquinement, j'aime pas quand elle fait des choses comme ça.

**-Chéri ? **Me demanda ma mère toujours mesquinement, je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, la vendeuse attendait aussi.

**-Elle n'a pas une petite poitrine, **tu m'étonnes, **mais une taille fine, alors peut-être qu'une veste cintrée serait mieux non ? **

**-Vous connaissez ses mensurations ? **Me mère se retourna pour rire doucement et tranquillement, je l'ignorais au mieux, j'évitais d'avoir des images, charmantes images aussi, je donnais ses mensurations, gardant un œil sur ma mère qui étouffait son rire, bien plus que de la régression,** elle est plus grande que moi ? **

**-Un tout petit peu plus petite, **elle approuva, elle retira le manteau.

**-Je reviens, je vais faire un tour pour vous et vous en ramenez d'autres, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, **nous la remercions, ma mère était plus que contente de sa connerie.

**-C'est gentil à toi maman de m'aider.**

**-Mais je t'en prie mon fils, **je la regardais en plissant des yeux, elle pouffa.

**-T'es bien trop fière de toi.**

**-Je le suis, taquiner mon fils m'amuse toujours autant, encore plus que quand c'était avec les autres, ça n'a pas la même saveur, je vais faire la maman maintenant ! **

**-J'apprécierai.**

**-Ensuite je ferai la copine à nouveau.**

**-Évidemment...**soupirais-je.

La vendeuse revint avec plusieurs manteaux, nous tombâmes d'accord pour le même, noir, assez simple mais classe, arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, doublé, avec une ceinture, nous la remerciâmes, elle nous fit un grand sourire et nous emmena à la caisse, voulant changer de magasin pour la suite, niveau taille nous avions gardé S, ma Bella n'ayant pas spécialement de gros pull et je savais qu'elle ne les aimait pas particulièrement, nous avions au pire le ticket pour échanger, quand au prix...manteau long et classe d'hiver, pas donné, pas grave elle n'en saura rien.

Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins, je servis de modèle pour Jasper et moi aussi au passage, nous prîmes aussi des affaires pour Charlie, mon père et Emmett, retournant tout déposer à la voiture, nous restaient les filles, avant nous allâmes manger tranquillement toujours en terrasse, parlant de l'Université, de Noël, de notre famille, le moment tant fatidique arriva quand nous rentrâmes dans le premier magasin, enfin j'eus un peu de répit, c'était une vaste parfumerie.

**-Tu as besoin de parfum ? **

**-Non, **me dit-elle, **ton papa en a racheté à sa femme, **dit-elle niaisement, je souriais bêtement, **Ali' et Rose qui m'ont demandées de leur prendre des petites choses, maquillage, lait pour le corps.**

**-Pas bête, je vais en reprendre pour Bella, **elle soupira, **maman elle va nous tuer ce soir, tu le sais ? **

**-Je sais, mais vous êtes tous gâtés de la même façon, ça passera tout seul, **je la regardais sceptique, **Bella moins je sais, mais il va falloir qu'elle prenne l'habitude, j'aime pourrir mes enfants, mes enfants me pourrissent, nous débordons parfois niveau cadeau mais ce n'est pas tout le temps et ce sont des choses utiles...**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre maman.**

**-Je sais ! **Râla-t-elle, je me retins de rire.

**-Sinon, les filles veulent quoi ? **

**-Viens, ça va être rapide, **je la suivis, la laissant dans son maquillage et sa liste, je tripotais tout ce qu'il me tombait dans la main, ça en fait des choses à se mettre sur le visage quand même, nous passâmes au crème, je pris celui de Bella, à la fraise comme toujours, son shampoing et son gel douche aussi, elle allait en manquer, j'ouvrais la crème juste pour sentir deux secondes, **mais oui tu vas la revoir, **je riais comme un con, elle tapota mon épaule, **allez viens, il me manque encore des petites choses, **je la suivis, elle s'arrêta devant tout ce qui concernait le bain, nous débordions, au moins nous ne manqueront de rien pendant un moment,**terminé pour ce magasin ! **Nous payâmes, là maintenant l'enfer allait commencer, comment se sentir seul ? Aller dans un magasin de fille, ou généralement tu es un des rares mecs à oser y aller.

**-Maman...**

**-Oui, je sais tu n'aimes pas, maman va te protéger, j'ai pas encore intimidée de filles aujourd'hui**.

Elle fit le tour, elle me demandait mon avis aussi, calmant d'un simple regard certaines, d'autres elle grogna, ou me demanda suffisamment audible ce qu'il plairait à ma chérie, c'était efficace la plupart du temps, elle prit certains vêtements, nous faisant changer de magasins, une vendeuse, intrépide, nous proposa son aide, pour aller plus vite ma mère accepta sauf qu'elle me demanda plus souvent mon avis que à ma mère, ça nous agaça, encore plus quand elle me fixa ou qu'elle me fit trop de sourires, devant ma mère, elle ne doutait de rien au moins.

**-Vous feriez mieux de demander l'avis à ma mère, elle s'y connait mieux que moi.**

**-Tu dois quand même connaître les goûts de tes sœurs.**

**-Ah, vous vous connaissez ? **Demanda ma mère l'air de rien,le tutoiement, la brèche pour ma mère, la vendeuse se crispa, je me retenais de rire.

**-Non, non, désolée, **elle se reprit.

**-Il connait davantage les gouts de sa fiancée en fait, mais laissez ne vous embêtez pas, nous allons nous débrouiller, MON fils et moi, **elle peut-être possessive des fois, la vendeuse nous laissa mal à l'aise, **j'aime pas quand elles font ça, draguer mon fils devant mes yeux, insister quand ce dernier n'est pas le moins du monde intéressé, faire comme si vous vous connaissiez en te tutoyant et continuer à lancer des regards indescent, ça m'exaspère, encore plus parce que il y a Bella maintenant ! **

**-Tu l'as fait fuir ne t'en fais pas.**

Elle pouffa ravie d'avoir intimidée une fille, oui je sais, elle est parfois étrange, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude avec Bella.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout d'un moment de claquer de l'argent, plus ou moins inutilement, mais nous fêtions dignement avec ma mère notre sortie à deux, nous posions,encore, tout à la voiture, partant un peu plus loin dans Seattle, elle passa rapidement à son bureau sous les regards d'angoissés de ses salariés, faudrait que je filmes un jour, qu'elle se rende compte un peu mieux, nous laissâmes la voiture dans le parking de son immeuble, plus sécurisé, nous promenant, toujours à papoter, j'en apprenais plus aussi sur Sue et les vacances qu'elles s'étaient prévues, ouais, je suis un peu ''sa fille'' quand je suis seul avec elle.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions arrivés à La Push, Sam et Jacob, les bébés et Jared sous la véranda, ils nous firent de grands sourires, nous prîmes les sacs leur amenant, Leah, Emily et Kim étaient avec les autres sur Seattle.

**-Non, ne m'aidez pas surtout,** raillais-je, ils rirent bêtement,** tu m'étonnes que je doives refaire ton éducation,** dis-je à Paul, il préféra rire.

**-Tu fais ça bien,** railla Jacob, **tu peux en emmener un chez moi si tu veux,** je le regardais mauvaise, **tu ne nous dis pas bonjour ? **

**-Non, certainement pas, **dis-je revêche sous leur rires, **chaton on s'en va ?** Ils rirent moqueur en regardant Paul, il soupira blasé, **vous êtes pénibles avec vos rires, **ils se levèrent ou se rapprochèrent tous de moi, je tenus tête, un quart de secondes, reculant des marches, ils se turent tous me fixant, **non, ne faîtes pas des choses comme ça, **pleurnichais-je, **vous faîtes peur...**j'attrapais la main de Paul, le mettant devant moi, **pète leur les dents**, lui chuchotais-je, il partit dans un fou rire se poussant, me laissant face à eux, je leur fis un sourire angoissé, je tirais sur la manche de Paul, faut qu'il m'aide un peu...

**-Swan qui ne l'ouvre pas, **railla Jared, **impressionnant...**je le regardais de travers, **oui tu me fais peur, **dit-il moqueur.

**-Facile je suis toute seule face à vous ! **

**-Non pas si seule, **railla Jake, **nous savons que tu as une multitude de personnalités, **ils rirent très content de sa blague, **au final je suis sur que tu es supérieure à nous au niveau du nombre ! **

**-Je dirais à Leah que tu t'es moqué de moi ! **

**-Elle rira de ma blague, **rit-il suivit des autres, **au fait jeudi c'est bon ? **

**-Tu crois que tu me donnes envie de passer du temps avec toi ? **

**-C'est blessant...**

**-M'en tapes Colio ! **Il me fit un doigt sous les fous rires des autres, je lui fis un sourire hypocrite,**bon Paul, il faut rentrer nous faire à manger ! **

**-Ça fait très petit couple, **dit Paul, **là maintenant ils vont se reposer des questions...**

**-Et encore ils ne savent pas ce que nous avons fais ! **Ils me regardèrent tous en haussant les sourcils, **OK, je me suis mal exprimée, c'était dans le sens...ce que nous avons fais, ou nous avons été...tu sais Paul, je sais ce que tu as du ressentir à la brasserie quand nous voulions un testeur, **il me regarda moqueur, les autres attendaient, **non, **soupirais-je, **nous ne nous sommes pas tripotés...**

**-Si un peu, **je le fusillais du regard, **bah c'est vrai, tu m'as tripoté, reconnais le au moins.**

**-Pourquoi tu racontes n'importe quoi ? Ils vont se faire des films !** Dis-je paniquée.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas leur mentir non plus, ils le garderont pour eux.**

**-Mais arrête ! **Dis-je hystérique, **je ne t'ai pas tripoté ! **

**-Tout le long de la journée tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tout, c'est vrai non ? Tu m'as même forcé ! **Je passais pivoine, il regarda les autres, **ouais je sais c'est ambigu comme relation, **il se remit face à moi, **avons-nous une relation ? **Me demanda-t-il intrigué, je rougissais encore plus, **tu me diras à la maison...**

**-Je..tu...non.**

**-Non ? Ah bon ? **Je regardais les autres qui me fixais.

**-Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fais, absolument rien, Paul lances pas des rumeurs comme ça...**

**-Je me posais juste la question, tu m'as même fais me déshabiller pour voir mon tatouage, **ils sifflèrent.

**-Non ça ne c'est pas passé de cette façon, **j'étais pire que mal à l'aise.

**-Tu..tu as déshabillée Paul ? **Me demanda Jared qui avait bloqué.

**-Il vaut mieux rentrer, **me dit Paul inquiet, **bon les mecs, **il tapa dans leur mains, **je vous dirai comment elle se comporte, elle aime bien le contact, **je le regardais de travers pendant qu'il saluait les autres.

**-Bon courage, **dit Sam nerveux.

**-Ouais il va m'en falloir...surtout pour qu'elle arrête de baliser comme elle le fait, **il partit dans un fou rire avec les autres, **Jared, j'avais dis que je ferai mieux que toi pour la mettre mal ! **

**-Du haut niveau, **rit-il, **hey Bella, tu vas te remettre ? **Railla-t-il, **je crois qu'elle va vraiment t'en vouloir.**

**-Je vais me faire pardonner.**

**-Tu peux toujours courir, **dis-je pivoine, ils riaient bien en tout cas, il grimaça.

**-Première dispute ? **

**-Tu veux une claque ? Une béquille ? Vas-y je te laisses le choix ! **

**-T'es dans la merde, **rit Seth, ils rirent bêtement.

**-Moi tu me frapperais ? **

**-Surtout toi oui ! Tu m'as foutu la honte, **il tua son rire me tendant ses bras, **tu attends quoi ? Rien j'espère...**il baissa ses bras riant comme un idiot, **oui bah toi tu..tu...**

**-Moi j'ai quoi ? Putain les mecs, elle est vraiment fâchée, **rit-il, je fulminais, **Eddy il aime bien quand t'es fâchée, il te trouve sexy, **j'eus un petit sourire vite remballé, **Bella je plaisantais !**

**-C'était nase.**

**-Nous avons trouvé ça bien nous, **dit Jake en riant, **on recommencera mais tous ensemble ça sera encore mieux, nouveau jeu, ''mettre mal Bella'' !**

**-Je peux jouer à votre jeu et tous vous mettre mal à l'aise.**

**-Tu penses gagner ? **Railla Jared.

**-Je penses que tu me gonfles et que je ne te louperai pas, laisse moi te connaître un peu plus avant.**

**-Ah...**il fronça les sourcils puis me regarda avec un sourire en coin, **moi aussi tu vas me tripoter ? **Je rougis sous leurs rires.

**-Je ne toucherai aucun d'entre vous, **ils prirent des têtes faussement déçus, **il y a que mes bébés qui ne se moquent pas ! **

**-Ils ont ris autant que nous, **dit Paul, je l'ignorais lui tournant le dos, croisais mes bras aussi, **elle a vraiment 17 ans finalement.**

**-Comment vous faîtes pour qu'il la ferme ? **Demandais-je aux autres.

**-Bah le truc c'est que c'est pas un grand bavard d'habitude, **dit Sam, **alors je ne peux pas t'aider.**

**-Super, **dis-je sarcastique, ils étouffèrent leur rires,**mes bébés...alors votre matinée ? **Ils me firent des sourires en coin.

**-Elle est conne, **dit Embry, **mais sinon tout va bien, tellement que nous y retournons demain, pour le moment tu te contenteras de ça, le rapport on te le fera ne t'en fais pas, le plan de sa maison aussi.**

**-Euh OK, mais pourquoi y retourner ? **

**-Parce que nous sommes de braves garçons, **dit Quil, ils partirent dans un fou rire tous les 3,**désolé on déborde, nous jouons avec c'est sympathique, ne t'en fais pas tu sauras tout, **il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers notre Q.G, autant que j' attendes donc.

**-Lundi ? **Ils approuvèrent avec de larges sourires, **bon vous ne regardez pas ce que Paul a ramené ? **Leur demandais-je à tous.

**-C'est un ordre ? **Demanda Jake.

**-Vous n'êtes pas curieux ? **Apparemment non,** vous êtes bizarre, **je me penchais pour sortir les vêtements, leur donnant, pareil pour les baskets, enfin ils réagissaient.

**-La prochaine tu ramènes des hauts ! **Dit Jared à Paul, je le regardais, il approuva, je regardais Jared un peu choquée en fait, bon OK je le regardais légèrement froidement, **pourquoi ce regard Bella ? **

**-Il ramènera des hauts si il peut, si il a le temps, **là c'est eux qui me regardèrent limite choqués.

**-Hum, **fit Paul, **petite chose...dis nous ce qui te perturbe.**

**-Rien.**

**-Pas sur, **dit-il, **ça manque de merci et de s'il te plait c'est ça ? **Je regardais brièvement ailleurs, **ouais c'est ça ton souci.**

**-Si ce n'est que ça, **dit Jared, **merci Paul pour les vêtements et s'il te plait pourrais-tu ramener des hauts la prochaine fois ? **

**-Oui bien sur que oui, avec plaisir mon frère, **ils lui dirent tous merci, même si ça sentait un peu la moquerie, moi je trouvais ça normal qu'il lui dise.

**-Mignon, **dit Jake à Paul, **elle prend ta défense.**

**-Elle est mignonne, **dit Sam, **j'ai cru que tu allais t'en prendre une Jared ! **

**-J'ai cru aussi, bon en fait c'est notre éducation à tous que tu vas refaire.**

**-Non, c'est juste...bah rien, laissez tomber, **je sortis les derniers vêtements, pliais les sacs les posant sur la terrasse de Sam,ils me fixaient tous, regardant ailleurs en suite.

**-Petite chose on retourne sur Port Angeles ? **J'acquiesçais, nous nous saluâmes son bras sur mes épaules, **c'était sexy quand même, **je pouffais, **tu les as traumatisée, **je me retournais.

**-Nous pouvons faire un truc ? **Leur demandais-je, ils approuvèrent attendant,**OK, dîtes vous parfois merci pour les services et autre que vous vous rendez et j'arrête de dire merci pour tout et n'importe quoi, ça vous va ? **

**-Comme dirait Esmée, **dit Sam, **nous prenons ! **Je pouffais, **on a le droit à un bisou ? **Je riais nerveusement, Paul nous refit aller vers eux, je leur fis à tous un bisou, Paul s'écarta en souriant bêtement, je terminais par Jake.

**-Petite Angeni, **me dit Jake en me retenant, il se rapprocha de mon oreille, **tu ne m'as pas laissée le temps hier, mais moi aussi je t'aime, merci,** je lui fis un grand sourire ému, **va-t-en avant que ça dégénère comme hier, **je pouffais nerveusement, nous nous fîmes quand même un câlin.

-**Pour jeudi, **murmurais-je, **c'est bon, **il approuva, embrassant ma joue.

**-Paul, emmène la loin d'ici,** il se rapprocha me mettant sur son épaule, je riais disant au revoir aux autres, ils répondirent en riant à leur tour, il me posa près de la portière, je montais, il monta à son tour, nous faisant reprendre la route.

**-Tu veux toujours faire à manger ?** J'approuvais, **Bella, ils ne le disent pas mais pas pour autant qu'ils ne le pensent pas, nous fonctionnons comme ça, pour nous c'est normal de ne pas le dire, parce que en échange ils me rendent des services.**

**-Je voulais juste les entendre le dire.**

**-Oh crois moi ils le diront à chaque fois maintenant, **je pouffais**, tu vas aimer...mais merci, comme Jake l'a dit c'était mignon.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire, le laissant conduire tranquillement, je nous fis à manger en rentrant, il m'aida,nous rîmes bêtement plus d'une fois, mangeant devant la télé sur le canapé, parlant de tout et de rien, bavard autant l'un que l'autre, je me levais lui faisant la vaisselle bien qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment, il descendit pour aller nous chercher des glaces à l'épicerie en face, je devais lui rouvrir, je rangeais tout en attendant, regardant à nouveau toutes les photos dans son salon,il vit peut-être plus à La Push mais ils sont tous bien présent chez lui, je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la porte, je l'ouvrais, sautillais comme une conne, me jetant dans les bras de mon homme.

**-Chéri, chéri ! **Je me jetais sur sa bouche, nous écrasant l'un contre l'autre, j'arrêtais rapidement de sourire bêtement contre ses lèvres, rattrapée par l'envie, il referma la porte, **Paul et Esmée ? **

**-Nous avons encore 2 minutes, **il m'embrassa avidement, me tripotant, j'échappais des gémissements, le rendant encore plus pressant, plaquant nos bassins contre celui de l'autre, **putain tu m'as manqué, **je pouffais nerveuse et essoufflée, **ils vont arriver, **ses mains serrant mes fesses, **je vais devoir lui en mettre une pour ça ! **

**-Il savait que tu lui en voudrais, **nous étions surtout à chercher de penser à autre chose que le sexe, pas sure que ça le fasse devant sa maman, Paul nous avait déjà attrapé aussi la veille, il se recula de moi, me faisant tourner.

**-Ouais il va vraiment s'en prendre une, je vais attendre lundi, elle sera plus violente, **je riais bêtement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, ma main dans la sienne,nous embrassant encore en attendant, **au fait...nous avons fait des achats avec ma mère pour tous le monde rassure toi, elle va monter les sacs, te donner les affaires maintenant comme nous allons chez Charlie, on la ramène et on repars, **je gardais ma grimace, tournais ma tête quand ils arrivèrent, Paul tenant la porte d'ascenseur à Esmée, je lui fis un sourire en coin.

**-C'est Esmée, **me dit-il, **c'est normal.**

Ils rentrèrent en souriant, elle me fit un câlin et un bisou que je lui rendis, elle regarda l'appartement de Paul, je regardais le grand sac dans sa main, il nous fit avancer dans le salon.

**-C'est donc toi qui a tout refais...**

**-Oui madame, à l'occasion je te montrerais les photos avant/après.**

**-C'est même une obligation, **dit-elle toujours à regarder autour d'elle, nous pouffâmes, **il faudra que nous discutions, **lui dit-elle sérieusement, il fronça les sourcils, **pas aujourd'hui, je peux te demander de me faire visiter le reste de ton appartement ? **

**-Oui, oui, viens, **ils allèrent dans le couloir parlant boulot.

**-Moi, **dis-je en enlaçant mon chéri, **je crois que ta maman a une idée derrière la tête...**

**-Je crois aussi, après est-ce qu'il acceptera de changer de vie, du moins de travail c'est autre chose.**

**-Ça serait bien, si il accepte, il faudrait lui dire comment est ta maman quand elle travaille, **nous rîmes moqueur, ils revinrent rapidement, papotant entre eux, il ouvrit une large commode dans l'entrée lui donnant une enveloppe.

**-Je regarderai, Edward te rendras tes photos, **il approuva, elle alla les mettre dans son sac à main, prenant le grand sac, Edward alla l'aider, Paul prit appui sur le meuble en me fixant, **Bella...tiens c'est pour toi, **je pris le sac sans sourciller, **c'est de nous deux...**J'ouvris le sac sortant un long manteau, un beau manteau, je bloquais un peu...Beaucoup.

**-Si ça ne te plais pas tu peux le changer, **me dit Edward, Paul toussa faiblement, je me repris.

**-Non, surement pas, waw...ça va pas trop avec comment je suis habillée, **je le passais, Esmée me le ferma, je la remerciais en lui faisant un bisou, **chéri vient chercher ton bisou, **je l'embrassais, le remerciant en leur souriant, **alors j'ai la classe ? **Ils pouffèrent, je tournais, Paul ouvrit la porte du placard, je me regardais, **il est plus que beau, je ressemble à une grande ! **Pouffais-je, ils rirent doucement, **faudra que je l'essaie avec des vêtements plus adaptés, merci encore.**

**-Mais de rien, **me dit Esmée tout sourire, soulagée visiblement, **mon fils t'a pris autre chose aussi, **je retirais le manteau, il tient chaud en tout cas, je me penchais, **j'ai...aussi pris des vêtements, nous avons pris des vêtements, **je la regardais, me retenant toute réaction bien que je trouves que ça commençait à faire beaucoup, **tu regarderas avec les filles.**

Je me contentais d'approuver en souriant légèrement, je sortis un autre petit sac, souriant plus franchement devant mon lait à la fraise, toute la panoplie.

**-Chouette ! J'en avais presque plus.**

**-Nous sommes passés devant alors autant les prendre, **me dit-il, je lui fis un bisou, les remerciant encore une fois.

**-Ma grande j'ai des choses pour toi, **dit Paul, il lui ramena ses baggys, **mauvais garçon ta petite femme appréciera, **je riais pivoine, rangeant toutes les affaires.

**-D'ici lundi tu te décides sur quel bras je te cognes.**

**-Tu parles de son pantalon ? Attends il y en a un autre, **rit-il, je riais, **au fait vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **

**-Non merci, **dit Esmée, **nous n'allons pas tarder, Rose et Alice sont limites hystériques que je rentres, elles savent que je ne reviens jamais les mains vides, mais je t'appellerai la semaine prochaine.**

**-Oui madame.**

**-Continues avec ton oui madame et je vais devenir désagréable.**

**-Oui Esmée, **nous nous moquions, il siffla nerveusement, **ah ouais ma grande, elles se ressemblent.**

**-Je te l'avais dis.**

**-Ouais, c'est bon, demain journée sur répondeur ? **

**-Si c'est urgent sur le numéro de Charlie, tu fais quoi demain ? **

**-Je travailles, **je le regardais du coin de l'œil, **les miens font un repas le soir, voilà mon programme.**

Nous parlâmes un peu avant de repartir, j'allais à l'arrière dans la voiture, au moins j'étais pas la seule à trouver qu'il en faisait trop, nous nous racontions brièvement nos journées, je passais devant quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison, elle nous chassa aussi.

Durant tous le trajet de la villa à chez mon père l'ambiance fut des plus tendue dans la voiture, il se gara, nous descendîmes, laissant nos sacs,maison du shérif, il se rapprocha rapidement de moi, me soulevant, nous nous jetâmes sur la bouche de l'autre, arrêtant pour ouvrir la porte,la lumière du perron nous aidant, dés qu'elle fut refermée, je me remis sur mes pieds, nous déshabillant avec empressement, me retrouvant plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, ma cuisse relevée dans sa main, n'attendant pas pour me prendre, ses coups de reins des plus nerveux, nos gémissements loin d'être discret mais nous n'avions pas besoin de les retenir, nous crispions nos mains contre la peau de l'autre, suffisamment pour en laisser des traces je crois, la petite lumière à l'extérieur finit par s'éteindre, nous nous fîmes encore plus pressant, plus bruyant, plus nerveux, perdant tout contrôle, nous perdant complètement, nous vînmes assez rapidement, à bout de souffle, faut pas nous laisser aussi longtemps l'un sans l'autre, quoique...

Nous posâmes de légers baisers contre la bouche de l'autre, en attendant de nous reprendre, je frissonnais deux fois plus que d'habitude sous ses mains, je le fis sortir de moi, le faisant reculer dans l'entrée collée à son corps, à sa bouche, visant la salle de bain ou la chambre, nous fîmes un arrêt dans les escaliers, incapable de devoir attendre encore, je pense que notre dimanche enfermés allait être plus que bon...


	7. Chapter 7 saison 2

**Me revoila, **

**Gaslwinthe, köszönöm^^**

**Dés petites précisions...**

**1) j'ai à nouveau m*rdé avec les reviews, je me suis perdue, ça ma blase au plus haut point puis que j'avais promis de répondre et que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait...si vous faîtes partie des reviews auquel je n'ai pas répondue, dîtes le moi, vraiment désolée...**

**2) Merci pour votre compréhension au sujet du mot que j'ai laissée et pour mon ami...vraiment merci.**

**3) Je (et ne soyez pas déçues) ne fais pas le dimanche, entre 40 pages de lemon et avancer dans l'histoire, j'ai choisie la 2éme option, en partie à cause des retards, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'arrêtais d'écrire et que je ne ferai pas d'autres chapitres avec des moments bien à eux...**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et encouragement, vous m'avez vraiment redonné l'envie d'écrire, de me remettre dedans une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un petit sondage vous attends en bas du chapitre^^ faîtes vous plaisir !

Pour le début, j'ai mis un Pov Emily et Embry pour faire un peu le résumé de ce qu'il c'est passé chez l'autre...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Saison 2**

**Samedi matin chez l'autre...**

**Pov Emily**

**-Bon les bébés, nous sommes partis,** ils se tapèrent dans les mains en riant, montant rapidement en voiture, il était 9h.

**-Fonce Emy, ****il ne ****faut pas que nous soyons en retard**, rit Embry, je riais avec eux, accélérant.

**-Carrément impatient de la voir,** dit Seth, nous le regardions enfin moi dans mon rétro, **non, pas de cette façon mais merde nous allons rentrer chez elle, pouvoir enfin en savoir plus, je ne peux pas trouver une fille qui ****s****'est chiée dessus jolie ou attirante,** grimaça-t-il, nous grimacions tous,** puis même sans ça, juste par rapport à Bella.**

**-Tu l'aimes bien Bella hein ?** demandai-je taquine.

**-Elle est belle, marrante, alors oui je l'aime bien, puis... comme dirait Eddy pour résumer ''c'est Bella'',** nous approuvâmes tous.

**-L'autre où ****est-ce**** qu'elle vit ****déjà**** ?** demandai-je, Embry m'indiqua la route, ils connaissaient pour avoir déjà fait le chemin en moto, nous la vîmes devant chez elle, **et voilà le cauchemar des hommes,** soufflai-je, ils rirent bêtement, elle nous regarda, je lui fis un sourire des plus hypocrites, **elle aurait d****û**** s'habiller plus court,** dis-je toujours en souriant, ils rirent doucement, **bien quand c'est l'heure,** je me garais derrière sa voiture et coupais le contact, **faut que je papote avec quand même,** nous descendîmes.

**-Bonjour,** dit-elle tout sourire,** je suis Jessica,** me dit-elle, elle me tendit sa main, je fus obligée de lui serrer, j'aurai dû repartir.

**-Bonjour, Emily, je suis la sœur d'Embry,** j'étais plus que contente de récupérer ma main, l'essuyant discrètement sur mon jean pendant qu'elle disait bonjour aux autres, je regardais sa maison, j'étais curieuse en fait.

**-J'ai tout préparée,** dit-elle, **j'ai commencée,** je m'avançais pour voir l'état de sa voiture, **mais j'ai arrêté parce que j'ai pas envie de me salir et comme vous êtes là...** dit-elle sur un ton des plus idiot, je pris une inspiration aussi, je n'étais pas une personne violente ou autre mais là elle les prenait pour ses chiens et ne s'en cachait pas, je me redressais la plombant du regard, j'étais obligée, elle se crispa, **non,** me dit-elle, **je dis ça parce que ma manucure va y passer sinon, regarde,** elle me mit ses ongles sous les yeux, pourquoi elle me les montre je m'en fiche.

-**Ne t'en fais pas,** lui dit Quil, **c'est bien pour ça que nous t'avons proposé de t'aider,** j'avais envie de prendre sa main et de refermer la porte dessus, je deviens agressive je crois.

**-Mais c'est gentil de votre part, si vous avez besoin d'eau vous pouvez aller à la maison, dans la cuisine.**

**-Nous ne voudrions pas salir,** dit Seth.

**-Oh, ce n'est pas important ça, ma mère ou Claire nettoier****ont****,** je dus prendre une autre inspiration aussi.

**-Tu as une sœur ?** demanda Quil.

**-Non, moi, juste moi,** dit-elle sur un ton hautain, j'ai le droit de refermer la portière de sa voiture sur sa tête plutôt que sur sa main ? Embry se rapprocha passant son bras sur mes épaules, **Claire c'est celle qui fait le ménage, elle vient avec sa mère pour l'aider, ce genre de choses, j****e n****'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, tiens elle est de vos origines je crois, de votre race, elle ****a**** 15 ans, pas bavarde tant qu'elle fait ****ce**** pour quoi elle est payée...** Embry raffermit sa prise sur mon épaule, j'eus besoin d'air encore, **elle vit dans une réserve en plus, à l'ancienne je crois, je ne sais pas si ses gens ont l'électricité d'ailleurs,** rit-elle, **vous, vous ne vivez pas dans ce genre d'endroit ?**demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée, j'ai envie de la tuer.

**-Non,** dit Quil, lui aussi avait des envies de meurtre, Seth et Embry également, **nous vivons dans une maison, bref, pour autant que je sach****e****, les gens de notre race,** dit-il froidement, **vivent ****comme toi et moi.**

**-Ah bon ?** demanda-t-elle étonnée, **comme quoi tout arrive... bon il faudrait s'y mettre je dois aller sur Seattle cet après-midi, ça serait bien que je puisse prendre ma voiture... vous aussi je dois vous payer ? **

**-Espèce de petite pouffiasse,** elle me regarda, les bébés aussi, j'avais parlé dans notre dialecte, je lui fis un petit sourire hypocrite.

**-C'est quoi cette langue ? Qu'as-tu di****t**** ?**

**-C'est notre dialecte et j'ai di****t**** que c'était à mon frère et mes cousins de décider, c'est gentil de proposer,** dis-je en souriant, elle me rendit mon sourire, elle allait vite le perdre, je vais m'impliquer davantage, je vais faire mes coups en douce, il faut que j'appelle Esmée.

**-Entre amis,** dit Seth,** il n'y a pas de question d'argent.**

**-D'accord,** sourit-elle, **je vais chercher d'autres produits pour nettoyer,** elle partit rapidement dans la maison.

**-Pourquoi tu as di****t**** non ?** demandai-je dans notre dialecte, plus discret de parler dans notre langue.

**-Si on dit oui, elle rechignera peut-être pour une prochaine fois, sa voiture nous allons la nettoyer mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'aura pas pour Seattle, nous ferons en sorte d'avoir à revenir demain, ****il**** faut que nous fassions le plan de sa maison, la faire parler, si elle tente de s'en reprendre à la petite chose, nous ferons en sorte de le savoir, ça te parl****e**** toi, une Claire de 15 ans qui travaille avec sa mère ?**

**-Non, elle peut être de plusieurs réserves, essayez de savoir, j'espère pour cette conne qu'elle n'****est**** pas de notre tribu parce que sinon je l'égorg****e.**** De toute façon de notre tribu ou non, j****e n****'ai je crois jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle peut être blessante, les gens de notre race ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et le pire c'est que de la voir... je ne vois que notre petite chose,** bien que nous parlions dans notre langue, dire le prénom de Bella serait idiot, elle était en train de revenir avec des seaux,** Paul ne va pas la supporter, encore moins que moi, comment vous faîtes ?**

**-Nous pensons juste au fait que nous allons lui faire du mal,** dit Embry,** ça ne pass****e**** pas crois****-****nous, mais nous pensons juste à notre chef, elle sera contente c'est tout ce qu'il compte,** j'acquiesçai, Quil aida la pouffiasse.

**-J'ai pensé,** rit-elle, **j'ai un tuyau d'arrosage dans le garage, ça sera plus simple !** il y a quoi de drôle ?

**-Bon moi j'y vais, je reviens vous chercher pour 12h30 ?** ils approuvèrent, **à tout à l'heure.**

Je remontais dans ma voiture, partant rapidement, loin des préjugés à la con qu'elle pouvait avoir, déjà que je ne l'aimais pas, là c'était plus que de la haine.

**Pov Embry.**

**-J'ai vexée ta sœur ?** me demanda-t-elle, **parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir énervée.**

**-Elle est juste fatiguée, bon nous allons commencer, je ne sais pas si nous aurons fini à temps parce que vu la quantité de graisse qu'il y a... de l'eau chaude serait plus simple.**

**-Je peux faire ça, je vais en faire chauffer tout de suite !** elle repartit.

**-Whou Embry, tu as la côte,** rit Quil, Seth suivit,** je pense que tu lui plais, elle te matte plus que nous,** je leur fis un doigt, **arrête c'est bien,** ils rirent comme des cons.

**-Je ne suis pas son genre, je n'ai pas d'argent, je suis plus jeune qu'elle...**

**-Ouais mais va savoir en goûter...** railla Seth, ils rirent à nouveau, commençant à nettoyer les vitres, **hé, pour l'eau chaude, à votre avis elle va ramener ça dans quoi ? Un bol chauffé dans le micro onde ? Un mug ? Un verre ?** nous rîmes moqueur.

**-Vous ****ne**** voulez pas parler de sorte que je comprenn****e**** ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Question d'habitude,** dit Quil, **au fait tu sais que j'ai entendu que une autre personne a ****eu**** sa voiture comme toi ?**

**-Encore ?**

**-Ouais, encore comme tu dis.**

**-De toute façon c'est pas le shérif qui va y faire quoi que ce soit,** je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres, **il sert à rien.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Bah c'est le père de l'autre conne,** je resserrais ma main sur l'éponge, gardant un visage neutre, **je vais voir l'eau, Embry tu peux venir m'aider ?** les autres tuèrent leur rires, je la suivis, restant derrière elle, sortant mon téléphone, pour faire un maximum de photos, je ne pus en faire beaucoup, nous étions dans sa cuisine, j'en fis quelques unes, le rangeant rapidement avant qu'elle se retourne,je regardais partout autour de moi, **je n'ai pas plus grand, **dit-elle en me montrant une marmite, elle réfléchit parfois.

**-On en refera c'est pas grave, tu as des gants ? Pour ne pas que l'on se brûle les mains.**

**-Oh oui, bien s****û****r,** elle se baissa en sortant de sous l'évier, je pris deux torchons éteignant le feu avant de la prendre, elle m'ouvrit la porte, nous rejoignîmes les deux autres qui riaient doucement, ils ne vont pas me lâcher avec ça...

Je posais la marmite, nous mîmes chacun un gant, trempant les grosses éponges dedans, ça nettoyait plutôt bien, l'autre en avait déjà enlevé une partie mais notre Bella et Angie avaient mis le paquet, j'eus un petit sourire idiot, elles ont des idées complètement barrées mais nous les ferons toutes, sans forcément en parler aux autres.

**-C'est quoi l'histoire entre toi et Bella ?** demanda Seth, ah oui Jessica était là, elle nettoyait pas mais restait, tant mieux nous en saurons plus.

**-Elle est à peine arrivée ici qu'elle s'approprie un mec...**

**-Cullen c'est bien ça ?** demanda Embry.

**-Edward Cullen oui, elle est arrivée et en un claquement de doigt il la suit comme un petit chien, elle a du coucher rapidement, faire je ne sais quoi pour l'avoir.**

**-Tu... tu as été avec ?** demandai-je.

**-Pas vraiment, ça aurait pu je suis s****û****re si elle n'avait pas débarquée, je ne l'aime pas, vous ?**

**-Nous ne la connaissons pas,** dit Seth, **mais elle a l'air appréciée, elle est jolie aussi,** Jessica le regarda de travers, je riais intérieurement, **tu sais nous sommes arrivés depuis peu... l'histoire de l'escalier, tu l'as vraiment poussée ?** elle eut un sourire en coin,** je vais prendre ça pour un oui, en fait tu la détestes juste à cause de Edward ?**

**-Elle est prétentieuse, elle a ce petit air vous savez, ce petit air supérieur qu'elle affiche quand elle est avec lui, elle est moche en plus !** cracha-t-elle,** je comprends pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver, elle n'a aucun intérêt cette conne, les autres non plus d'ailleurs, Forks se portait mieux quand elle n'était pas là, ça pourrait encore arriver,** je me redressais.

**-Tu envisages quoi ?** demandai-je.

**-Je réfléchis, je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait la faire partir, j'aurai le champ libre ensuite.**

**-À part lui personne ne t'intéresse ?**

**-Il y a bien un autre mais je ne le vois que dans deux semaines,** je me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire.

**-Mais tu restes sur Edward Cullen...** souffla Seth.

**-Oui et non, j'aime bien avoir le dernier mot en fait,** pouffa-t-elle.

**-Et si tou****s**** tes plans ne fonctionnent pas ?** demanda Quil.

**-Pour le moment je n'ai rien commencé.**

**-Et à part Bella Swan tu détestes qui d'autre ?**

**-Tous ceux qui l'entourent, j'ai des comptes à régler, je trouverais bien quelque chose.**

**-Et tu ne crains pas que nous les prévenions ?** demandai-je.

**-Je ne m'en cach****e**** pas, tout le lycée sait que je les hais, et ils le savent eux aussi, j'ai réussis une fois à avoir une brèche,** nous nous raidîmes, **la prochaine je n'aurais même pas besoin d'aller ****aussi loin puis pour mon entrée à l'université ça pourrait poser problème mais hors de question que je part****e**** de Forks sans avoir récupérer ma place ! En les provoquant je finirais bien par taper sur LE point faible de leur groupe de cons, juste avec des mots...**

Nous nous fîmes silencieux, continuant à nettoyer sa putain de voiture, physiquement elle ne voulait rien faire visiblement, pas pour autant que nous allions relâcher la surveillance, il faudra passer le mot aux autres aussi. Emmett et Jasper surtout, ils étaient toujours à nous envoyer des messages sur la moindre rumeur et inversement, ça Bella l'ignorait, elle ignorait beaucoup de choses aussi, tout ce qui l'entoure au lycée, comment chaque membre du clan Cullen, Angie et Ben compris, faisaient pour que rien arrive à nouveau, le moment où nous parlions le plus par message c'est quand Bella était seule en cours, Eddy, là, il venait aux nouvelles, à la salle de sport aussi, Bella n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il voulait juste qu'elle ne pense qu'à s'amuser ou autre, je l'aime bien ce mec.

**-Jessica,** dit Seth, **je peux aller refaire chauffer de l'eau ?**

**-Oui vas-y, la cuisine est sur ta gauche,** il approuva et partit avec la marmite.

Je continuais avec Embry la faisant parler, Seth devait sûrement faire un tour pendant que l'eau chauffait, nous l'occupions, lui posant plein de questions l'air de rien, cherchant un moyen de revenir. Ce qui est sûr c'est que nous allions l'avoir encore plus avoir l'œil sur cette conne, nous enregistrions bien toutes les infos qu'elle pouvait nous donner. Seth revint avec un petit sourire en coin, nous continuâmes à nettoyer, Quil finit par demander si il pouvait aller se prendre un verre d'eau, elle le laissa y aller, je lui en demandais un ainsi que Seth. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas elle qui aurait proposé, pas grave ça nous arrange pour faire nos photos et nous n'allions pas la rater, hors de question qu'elle touche à un seul cheveux de Bella ou une fille du groupe.

Elle nous avait quand même fait rire, non pas par son humour mais par les conneries qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche, vous savez le genre de filles qui pensent tout savoir, tout connaître mais qui en fait... bah ne savent rien, nous dûmes nous retenir plus d'une fois de ne pas lui rire au visage, elle n'hésitait pas non plus à raconter des histoires qu'elle avait eu avec des mecs, je crois que c'est pour se donner une importance, ça donne surtout une encore plus mauvaise opinion d'elle, après chacun fait comme il veut.

**-Et sinon, ****H****alloween tu fais quoi ?** lui demanda Seth.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mes parents partent en week-end, je vais s****û****rement sortir il y a une fête chez une de mes copines, je vais aller y faire un tour, vous n'avez pas vu les affiches au lycée ?**

**-Non,** dis-je.

**-Vous, vous avez prév****u**** quoi ?**

**-Rien, on aime pas ce genre de fête,** dit Quil, LE mensonge de l'année, c'était là où nous nous amusions le plus, **Emily non plus,** elle acquiesça.

**-Ça vous dérange si je vais prendre un bain ? Que je me prépar****e**** pour Seattle ?** nous secouâmes la tête négativement, il restait 1 heure avant que Emily revienne nous chercher, **vous n'aurez pas fin****i**** je crois,** soupira-t-elle.

**-Non, il y en a trop encore,** dis-je, **tu vas avoir les mains grasses quoi que tu touches,** elle grimaça, **si tu veux demain matin nous pourrons revenir et finir, au moins tu auras ta voiture pour lundi, ton phare je peux le réparer aussi.**

**-Te faire ta vidange,** dit Quil, **comme ça ta voiture sera au top.**

**-D'accord,** dit-elle avec un grand sourire, **si vous avez besoin de refaire chauffer de l'eau n'hésitez pas,** nous approuvâmes, elle rentra, elle nous fit un coucou de l'étage, j'avais bien été tenté de lui faire un doigt.

**-Putain,** soupira Seth, **j'ai la migraine,** il jeta l'éponge s'asseyant sur le siège passager, **la salle de bain****s**** donne de l'autre côté de la maison,** nous posâmes tous nos éponges retirant les gants, **Quil, ****je te jure que la vidange tu te démerdes !** nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Ouais je sais,** rit-il, **fallait bien lui montrer tout l'intérêt qu'elle aurait à nous faire revenir.**

**-Notre chef et notre Caporal, se sont fait plaisir en tout cas,** dit Seth, **Embry, ça ****ne**** te dis pas de t'esquiver et faire le tour de la maison ?** il sortit son appareil numérique, **si elle tombe sur toi elle ne dira rien,** ils rirent comme des cons, je pris l'appareil, **nous les esclaves allons continuer à nettoyer, les mecs... les autres vont péter un plomb, Emily leur aura raconté une partie déjà mais vous pensez qu****'****il ****faille**** dire à Eddy et ****aux**** Cullen qu'elle prépare quelque chose pour faire éclater leur groupe ?**

**-Il faut oui,** dis-je, **s****'****il arrive quelque chose je ne voudrais pas en être complètement responsable, Sam a dit que nous devrions tout lui dire, Eddy c'est la même bien que nous n'avons rien appris de nouveau, nous le savions déjà, elle confirme c'est tout, elle est conne de faire autant confiance comme ça, hé,** riais-je, **Paul il va pas tenir toute une soirée,** nous rîmes moqueur, **je le plains, il sait pas ce qu'il atten****d****, bon je vais faire le bon soldat !**

Je pris la marmite au passage, Seth viendrait la récupérer, je rentrais silencieusement, allant dans la cuisine, j'entendais la musique à l'étage, je pris l'entrée, la cuisine, le salon, faisant plusieurs photos sous plusieurs angles, au fond du couloir, un bureau avec un pc, en tout cas elle ne manque pas d'argent, je pris l'escalier aussi, Seth arriva, me demandant de le suivre silencieusement, nous montâmes, il me montra une porte.

**-Salle de bain****s****,** souffla-t-il, j'approuvais,** viens.**

Je le suivis, l'autre chantant, comme une merde je tiens à le préciser, dans son bain, il prit une chaise dans le couloir, bloquant la poignet de la porte, il tapa sur mon bras me faisant avancer sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre, nous rîmes doucement, prenant tous les deux des photos, lui avec son téléphone, nous n'oublions rien, cd, livres bien qu'il y avait plus de magasines que d'autre, elle aime le rose aussi, couleur prédominante dans sa chambre, nous fouillons dans ses tiroirs.

**-Je vais faire le reste de l'étage, ****ne**** tarde pas à descendre,** me dit-il, j'approuvais.

Son pc me tentait comme pas permis, je suis doué avec ses petites choses, j'attendrai, au fait la fête nous étions au courant, il y avait des affiches un peu partout au lycée, si elle y allait nous reviendrons dans sa chambre avec Bella et Angela, j'ouvrais tous les cahiers qui me tombaient sous la main, les filles normalement elles ont des journaux intimes, je ne le trouvais pas, je manquais de temps aussi, je pris la vue aussi de ses deux fenêtres, regardant la distance, du sol à sa chambre, je notais bien le treillage, pour grimper ça peut-être utile au cas où, je sortis de sa chambre, Seth de celle de ses parents, nous écoutions à la porte de la salle de bains, retirant la chaise, nous descendîmes retournant dans la cuisine faisant réchauffer de l'eau non sans avoir claqué la porte d'entrée, genre ''j'étais dehors tout ce temps, je viens de rentrer chez toi''.

**-Seth,** chuchotai-je, **va refaire des photos du bas, au cas où j'ai raté des choses, le garage je ne l'ai pas fai****t****, si elle te trouve prétexte que tu cherchais les toilettes, au fait tu as vu des photos de ses vieux ?**

**-Dans leur chambre oui,** **je reviens,** j'acquiesçais mettant l'eau sur le feu, restant là en attendant.

J'ouvrais le frigo aussi, dis-moi ce que tu manges je te dirai qui tu es, bah... je crois qu'elle est au régime, j'ouvrais les placards, restant attentif si j'entendais des pas à l'étage, ah non elle est peut-être pas au régime, un nombre impressionnant de connerie à manger, des plats juste à réchauffer, elle l'avait dit en même temps que ses parents n'étaient pas souvent présent, ça se confirmait, j'entendis ses pas à l'étage, j'arrêtais de fouiller pour aujourd'hui, Seth revint.

**-Alors ?**

**-Il y a trop de choses à regarder,** chuchota-t-il dans notre langue, **l'eau est assez chaude****,**** sortons.**

Je pris la marmite, content d'avoir pensé à reprendre les torchons, nous claquions la porte à nouveau, nous rejoignîmes Quil avec de grands sourires, il leva rapidement les yeux vers la fenêtre à l'étage, signe qu'elle devait nous regarder, nous fîmes donc les braves garçons continuant à nettoyer comme si de rien n'était, nous n'allions pas lui dire merci pour l'aide en tout cas, sale conne, nous prenions vraiment notre temps en fait parce que nous avions pratiquement fini 6 mains ça va vite, elle revint habillée vulgairement, des vêtements un peu trop serrés, elle semblait fière de son petit effet, en fait nous bloquions plus parce que c'était pas ça, elle l'interprétait autrement, Emily arriva un moment après et j'en étais plus qu'heureux, elle regarda Jessica sceptique, sûrement sur sa tenue, elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre de voiture, sa fenêtre ouverte.

**-Bon Jessica,** dis-je, **on te di****t**** à demain ?**

**-Oui à demain.**

**-Tu fais comment pour aller sur Seattle ?** demanda Quil.

**-On vient me chercher,** Seth ramena la marmite chez elle, revenant moins de 5 secondes plus tard, **on me ramène aussi, je vais s****û****rement rentrer tard,** nous nous en fichions mais faisions comme si.

**-Tu ne travailles pas ?** demandai-je.

**-Non pas aujourd'hui, je suis censée être malade, **pouffa-t-elle, **mes parents ne sont pas là alors je n'ai pas à ma forcer à y aller,** Quil referma sa voiture, vidant les seaux, rangeant, elle me regardait en attendant, oh non, tout mais pas ça...

Nous la saluâmes montant en voiture, vous croyez qu'elle nous aurait dit merci ? Même pas non, pas grave encore une fois, nous avions fait une grande partie de ce que nous voulions.

**-Emily,** dis-je, **ça te dérange de nous emmener sur Port Angeles ?**

**-Non, du tout, nous y allions de toute façon, tu as besoin de quoi ?**

**-Développer les photos en premier, aller à une borne pour celle de nos portables.**

**-OK, sinon ça s'est passé comment ?**

**-Bien,** dit Quil, **elle nous aime bien je crois, nous revenons demain pour finir, elle parle beaucoup aussi, demain nous pousserons un peu plus.**

**-Je vous déposerai aussi pas de problèmes, elle allait faire le trottoir ?** nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Shopping visiblement,** dit Quil.

**-De ce que j'ai compris ce sont ses parents qui la poussent à travailler ?**

**-Oui apparemment,** dis-je.

Nous lui expliquâmes le maximum d'info que nous avions eu, arrivés à Port Angeles nous fîmes développer les photos, nous allâmes tous à la brasserie, y trouvant tous les autres en train de manger, manquait évidemment Paul qui était avec Bella, la voiture de Rose était devant, nous leur montrâmes les photos, nous étions dans notre coin, je dessinais sur le nappe en papier faisant rapidement un plan de sa maison tant que je l'avais en tête aidé de Seth et Quil, leur racontant tout comme c'était prévu.

-**Vous savez,** dis-je, **si l'autre se perme****t**** de sortir des conneries sur nos origines à Peter, Paul ****ne**** va pas jouer longtemps.**

**-Non c'est s****û****r,** dit Jake, **je vais lui foutre un coup de jus là o****ù**** je pens****e**** on verra si on ne sait pas ce que c'est l'électricité,** nous rîmes tous, **alors week-end prochain nous allons jouer chez elle ?** demanda-t-il tout sourire, **enfin pas tous, mais ****il**** va falloir mettre en place tout ça...**

**-J'ai prévu de pirater son pc,** dis-je, **Angie s'y connait bien aussi, mon disque dur va prendre toutes les infos possibles, elle a pas mal de clé ****USB**** aussi, faudra faire attention au voisins.**

**-Certains devront garder un œil sur elle à sa fête, pour savoir quand elle en part de là-bas,** dit Seth.

**-Em' et moi devons intervenir,** dit Jake, **nous allons le réussir notre ****H****alloween ! En attendant j'attends jeudi...**

**-Avec impatience,** railla Leah,** nous savons,** elle s'assit sur lui en souriant.

**-Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire ?** demanda Jared.

**-Ouais mais je ne dirai rien, c'est entre elle et moi, vous le saurez après, puis en fait j****e n****'ai pas tout prévu, je sais où ensuite je verrai, improvisation, je le sens bien ! Elle va bien trouver le moyen de me sortir des conneries,** rit-il.

**-Attends toi au pire,** rit Sam, **moi aussi je veux passer du temps avec.**

**-Oui bah tu prends ton ticket et tu attends ton tour,** dit Emily, **elle doit venir à la maison et ça sera avec MOI ! Vous ensuite.**

**-Eddy va finir par nous détester,** rit Kim,** si chacun d'entre nous lui pique sa Bella ! Paul aujourd'hui, Paul avec une fille toute une après-midi...** dit-elle pensive,** il est plus souvent là aussi.**

**-Rigole comme un con,** dit Jake, **nous finirons bien par le retrouver notre petit Paul, il est déjà un peu de retour.**

**-Tant qu'il n'arrive rien à Bella,** souffla Sam, **même à Eddy, mais Bella c'est autre chose.**

**-Que veux-tu qu'il arrive à Bella ?** demanda Seth.

**-Petit bonhomme je dis juste que Bella il en est accro dans le sens ou c'est elle qui réussit o****ù**** nous avons tous échoués et que s****'****il la perd, cette fois nous ne le reverrons plus, il n'y a pas de raison, je dis juste qu****'****elle est importante pour lui qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, nous, pas vous les bébés, mais nous l'avons je pense plus ou moins blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

**-Moi par exemple,** dit Jake,** à revenir marié sans vraiment lui en parler, à partir aussi et ''disparaître'', ce n'était pas mon intention, loin de là mais c'est fait maintenant.**

**-C'est le plus sensible en fait,** dit Emily, **d'entre nous tous.**

Nous avions changé de sujet, mangés, nous étions rentrés ensuite, nous étions partis avec Quil et Seth à notre Q.G tout mettre en place, manquait un grand tableau, nous allions lui en trouver un puisqu'elle en avait parlé, des feuilles aussi, des stylos, aménagés un peu mieux notre Q.G qu'il ait la classe.

Le dimanche, nous y étions retournés, toujours aussi conne, prenant des photos en toute discrétion des maisons aux alentours, vu qu'elle aimait raconter la vie des gens, nous lui posions beaucoup de questions sur ses voisins, elle se fit plaisir. Quil avait ramené un dictaphone, carrément une bonne idée parce que parfois nous décrochions, deux jours de suite quand même ça faisait beaucoup. Nous avions décidés de garder sous silence par contre le fait qu'elle me regardait bizarrement, pour le moment en tout cas, moi ça m'arrangeait bien, la honte... puis Bella, elle n'aimerait sûrement pas l'idée, elle nous avait demandé de faire comme si au lycée, ça aussi ça nous arrangeait, plus que ça même, nous sommes de la Team Bella pas de la sienne, en tout cas nous avions son numéro, elle le notre, nous n'en avions su un peu plus sur Claire et sa mère, elles étaient de La Push, Emily, en fait voulait vraiment la tuer, Sam avait promis que quand il jouerait au chaman, il ne la louperait pas, bien que visiblement c'était en règle et vu comme un petit boulot, comme le babysitting et elle ne travaillait pas vraiment, elle aidait sa mère, ça nous donnait une raison de plus pour la détruire, ah oui quand Paul avait su ce qu'elle pensait des gens de notre ''race''... bah dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié était peu dire en fait, lui aussi songé au meurtre, sérieusement même. Jake l'avait un peu détendu en se mettant à parler de Bella et comment elle gérait le karting, et comment il avait géré une après-midi avec elle, il avait fini par rire bêtement, nous racontant peu de choses mais je crois que Seth, Embry et moi allions finalement pouvoir connaître le fameux Paul et son rire à la con, ses blagues à deux balles aussi, apparemment il est doué pour ce genre de choses, nous suffisait d'attendre et laisser Bella faire.

**Lundi...**

**Pov Bella.**

**-Edward...** gémis-je à son oreille.

Ma main agrippa davantage ses cheveux, l'autre se crispa dans son dos, je serrai mes jambes autour de lui, il ne ralentit pas sa cadence, son visage dans mon cou, accélérant encore, mes gémissements restant bloqués dans ma gorge, ma respiration de plus en plus rapide, il se redressa sur ses bras tendus, remontant ses jambes. Je m'accrochais au drap me mordant la lèvre, m'intimidant de le fixer, j'étais pourtant incapable de détourner mon regard, au contraire, je relâchais ma lèvre, laissant mes gémissements s'échapper, son regard des plus envieux, ses mouvements allant à chaque fois plus loin. Il prit mes mains une à une les gardant dans les siennes, je lui serrai de toutes mes forces, il se pencha toujours en me fixant, prenant mon téton pour le mordiller. Je me fis plus bruyante, le poussant en avant avec mes jambes, remettant son visage face au mien, son souffle contre mon visage, je relevais le mien attrapant sa lèvre inférieure, il grogna, baissant sa tête, je le relâchais le provoquant du regard, il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, m'embrassant avide, réclamant ma langue. Je récupérais mes mains, agrippant ses fesses, il recula sa tête légèrement, je lui fis un sourire en coin avant de le pousser en moi et de le bloquer, nous eûmes tous deux un sursaut, un gémissement des plus bruyant, ses mouvements se firent circulaires, me regardant gémir. Sa main poussant mes cheveux, je remontais une de mes mains la posant sur la sienne, les descendant vers ma bouche, je pense que je suis en mode garce ce matin, je suçais son index, prenant aussi le majeur tant qu'à faire... il gémit bruyamment, arrêtant même de bouger, je retirais ses doigts, glissant sa main entre nos corps, les posant sur mon clitoris, il gémit à nouveau, appuyant ses doigts dessus, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux, le poussant à nouveau avec mes jambes, l'embrassant durement. Il se reprit, reprenant là où nous nous étions arrêtés, je criais de plaisir et basculais ma tête en arrière quand il le pinça fortement, ça me fit venir d'un coup. Je me raidis, mes parois se contractant brutalement sur lui, il étouffa son gémissement contre mon cou en se déversant en moi, il retira sa main, posant son torse complètement contre moi.

Il m'emmena avec lui en se mettant sur le dos, mon front contre son torse où j'y posais ma joue, poussant mes cheveux de mon visage, je regardais le réveil, nous avions encore du temps avant qu'il sonne. Il souffla posant ses mains sur moi, une contre ma joue, l'autre sur ma tête, j'embrassais sa paume, me remettant petit à petit, il caressa mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux. Il nous mit sur le côté, je gardais les yeux fermés, il sortit complètement de moi, remontant la couette entièrement sur nous, nous lovant contre l'autre, nos visages soudés, sa main poussant à nouveau mes cheveux, caressant ma joue, son pouce passant sur ma bouche, j'échappais un petit sourire, il fit le contour de mes lèvres.

**-Je le referai ne t'en fais pas,** chuchotai-je à moitié endormi, il retira son pouce, m'embrassant avec un petit sourire, je posais ma main sur son poignet, l'embrassant doucement.

**-Bonjour au fait,** je pouffais contre ses lèvres.

**-Bonjour amour mais il est encore trop tôt, il reste plus de 45 minutes, j'ai mal partout aussi.**

**-J'ai mal tout autant que toi,** je pouffais à nouveau, **ça va être dure la journée je crois.**

**-C'est possible, pas de talons, du plat !**

**-Ne mets pas de jupe non plus, je pense qu'il faut laisser nos corps se remettre un minimum.**

**-Jusqu'à ce soir,** soufflai-je fatiguée.

**-Dormons encore un peu,** j'approuvais, sombrant une seconde après.

**Pov Edward.**

Connard de réveil, je l'éteignis rapidement, moins strident que celui à la villa, Bella ne bougeait pas d'un cil, je baissais la couette, me levant sans la réveiller, j'adorai la voir sur le ventre dormir, elle était si menue qu'elle faisait pire que fragile, j'embrassais son omoplate, allant me doucher en prenant des vêtements, je fis au plus vite, bien que l'eau brûlante sur mon corps endolori faisait plus que du bien, je me séchais et me préparais, descendant faire le petit déjeuner.

Je fis un tour dans le salon pour m'assurer que rien ne traînait bien que nous avions tout rangé mais nous nous étions amusés à baptiser beaucoup d'endroit de la maison, ah ça y est mon sourire de con est de retour. J'allais à la cuisine, entendant Bella aller dans la salle de bains, je mis tout sur la table en attendant qu'elle arrive, je remontais rapidement pour descendre nos sacs, le lundi c'est pire que chiant, elle arriva en s'étirant, je bloquais sur son pantalon, taille basse, très, trop, basse, elle remit son débardeur venant dans mes bras, je la serrai contre moi, baissant mes yeux sur ses fesses rebondies, je remontais son haut et grognais.

**-Je suis bien dedans...**

**-Ouais, ton petit string rose aussi visiblement,** elle pouffa se reculant, elle releva son débardeur, je m'étouffais.

**-J'ai le haut assorti ! Tu aimes ?** je la fixais sans sourire, elle ouvrit le haut de son jean me mettant encore plus mal, **tu as v****u**** il est beau hein ?** elle retira son débardeur

**-Chérie tu me fais quoi là ?**

**-Bah je te montre mon ensemble... tu ne le connais pas celui là...** elle ouvrit le frigo à moitié déshabillée, prenant du jus de fruit.

**-Si je te demande de te rhabiller, tu crois que tu pourrais le faire ?**

**-Oh, pardon,** elle ferma son jean se mettant de profil, une chute de rein comme ça, ça devrait être interdit, elle remit son haut aussi, **je finirais de m'habiller après...**

Elle nous servit le café se mettant sur mes jambes, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, enfin moi pas vraiment, je descendis ma main dans le creux de ses reins, sentant son string.

**-Non,** dis-je en l'attrapant pas vraiment doucement, elle eut un léger sursaut, **tu vois ça c'est mort, d****è****s que tu vas t'assoir tou****t**** le monde va le voir !** elle se mit à califourchon sur moi remontant son pantalon, retirant à nouveau son haut, je soupirais blasé.

**-Il ne fait pas un peu Wonderbra ?** n'étant qu'un homme je baissais mon regard, **je peux serrer davantage regarde, elle défit le petit nœud devant, plus tu serres,** souffla-t-elle en serrant, **plus ça fait Wonderbra...** elle desserra, recommençant à serrer, **tu préfères comment ?** me demanda-t-elle comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, bah je ne trouve pas que ce ne soit pas le cas en fait, **tiens fais-le...** je pris les fines lanières, elle posa ses coudes sur la table prenant son café moi j'étais plus que concentré cherchant ce qui serait le mieux, je m'amusais aussi, **mon cœur ?** je riais nerveusement, elle pouffa, **tu fais mu-muse ?**

**-Un peu oui,** riais-je, je la regardais, puis son buste jusqu'à son bas-ventre, je sifflais, je reportais mon regard sur sa poitrine.

**-Tu ne manges pas ?**

**-Pas faim, chérie je bloque.**

**-Attacher les lanières seraient bien... les attacher maintenant... serait mieux.**

**-Sûrement oui.**

**-Tu veux que je le fasse ?**

**-Non !** dis-je hâtivement, elle siffla, je riais comme un con, **il est tôt c'est pour ça...**

**-Tu veux prendre une photo après l'avoir attaché,** je la fixais, **elles sont verrouillées après tout,** j'attachais ses lanières prenant mon téléphone sur la table, elle se recula, j'en pris plusieurs en mode rafale, **tu sais je t'aime mais tu as vraiment une tête de pervers.**

**-Avec le corps que tu as j'assume parfaitement,** je posais mon téléphone après les avoir verrouillées.

**-Tu sais, je ne comprends pas trop ton délire avec les photos parce que nous vivons ensemble, tu me vois donc tous les jours...**

**-Pas en cours quand tu n'es pas avec moi, pas quand je vais à la salle de sport,** elle haussa les sourcils, **je suis un homme, nous sommes légèrement perturbés, non, je suis un homme rapidement perturbé par le corps de sa petite femme,** elle me fit un sourire en coin, je pris ma tasse d'une main, laissant l'autre passer sur son sein tout en fixant sa poitrine, descendant sur son ventre, je posais ma tasse, mes mains sur ses hanches, **tu as maigrie...**

**-Pas de beaucoup en tout cas.**

**-Non mais moi je le vois...**

**-Et ? Chérie c'est mieux ou chérie je préférais avant ?**

**-Je dis juste que tu as maigrie, tu n'es pas épaisse non plus, tu ne l'as jamais été, une belle jeune femme, c'était simplement une remarque, une pensée à voix haute, pas un reproche ou une critique en tout cas...**

**-Mais... je le sens le mais...**

**-Mais ne maigrie pas plus.**

**-Je ne fais rien pour... trop de sexe je crois,** je la regardais avec un sourire en coin, **toi aussi tu as changé,** elle releva mon haut, **tes muscles sont plus prononcés et c'est carrément hot...**

**-Est-ce que je t'ai vexée ?** elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Euh non, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, pas du tout, je l'avais remarqué, les filles pensaient plus à affinée, parce que mes vêtements me vont toujours, je n'ai pas perdu de poitrine, et tu serais bien malheureux si ça arrivait.**

**-C'est vrai, je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne t'avais pas blessée.**

**-Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, je n'ai pas envie d'être trop maigre non plus.**

**-Donc... tu aimes ton corps ?**

**-De plus en plus oui,** me dit-elle en souriant.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te complexe encore ?** elle se regarda un moment.

**-Je ne crois pas vraiment avoir les mêmes complexes qu'avant, là je suis sur toi en soutien-gorge et ça ne me dérange pas,** elle me regarda, **pour le moment ça va, j****e n****'irai pas jusqu'à me promener nue devant toi toute une journée, en sous-vêtements oui, je crois, je suis dans un bon jour aussi, je me vois bien avec un piercing au nombril...**

**-Tu te vois avec le mec qui te transperc****e**** la peau ?** elle grimaça.

**-Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai, maintenant que j'ai en tête le mec non, la langue à ce qu'il paraît les hommes aiment...**

**-Tu ****ne**** veux pas te le faire aussi sur le mamelon ou le clitoris ?** elle grimaça deux fois plus.

**-Non, oh mon Dieu la sale image... c'était juste une question la langue, je ne le ferai pas, ça doit faire mal !**

**-Je pense aussi.**

**-Je pense que c'est ta façon de dire non.**

**-C'est ton corps mais je l'aime tel quel, les piercings ce n'est pas mon truc en fait, OK, le nombril ça peut-être joli mais pour peu que tu tombes sur un con.**

**-Non, non, je ne le ferai pas... j'ai dit ça comme ça parce que je regardais mon ventre.**

**-Et un tatouage non ?** demandai-je l'air de rien, mes initiales dans sa chute de rein toujours en tête, elle rougit légèrement, elle n'a pas oubliée l'idée visiblement.

**-Les aiguilles,** dit-elle crispée, **toi ?** je haussais les épaules.

**-Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ais jamais pensé, la seule chose qui te bloque ce sont les aiguilles ?**

**-Oui, enfin, le fait que mon père m'étranglerait sûrement, si je venais à le faire ça serait un petit truc.**

**-Comme ? **

**-Aucune idée,** mentit-elle, je fis comme si, elle pensera avoir réussi à mentir au moins une fois.

**-Et l'endroit ?**

**-En bas du dos, ou...** elle ouvrit son jean me montrant son aine, **là,** je déglutis tranquillement, **ça doit être sensible aussi, mon père aurait moins de chance de le voir, voir même aucune,** je la sentis se tourner, **bébé il faut y aller,** je grognais, elle se leva, **je vais finir de m'habiller !** je la regardais partir en soupirant, elle me tuera un jour.

Allez du con on se reprend, je me levais, rangeais tout, je fis rapidement la vaisselle allant mettre mes baskets, elle arriva, je remerciais le fait que son petit pull cache un minimum son corps, elle mit les baskets que Paul lui avait acheté, je me baissais les regardant.

**-Elles sont jolies.**

**-Je trouve aussi.**

**-Tu sais,** dis-je en me relevant, **il va vraiment avoir mal pour ce pantalon,** elle pouffa en mettant une veste courte,** pourquoi mettre une veste courte ?**

**-Pour que tu gardes un œil sur mon postérieur,** dit-elle tout sourire, je grognais, **crois-moi amour,** elle se colla à moi,** tu trouveras ma tenue bien basique comparé****e**** à certaines...** je posais mes mains sur ses fesses.

**-Ce qui signifie ?**

**-Qu'il est temps de les rejoindre.**

Elle s'écarta prenant les clés de la voiture et son sac, elle éteignit les lumières me poussant vers la sortie, je restais derrière elle en parfait pervers, jolie vue, pire que jolie et comme d'habitude il faut que je me détendes...

Nous nous garâmes sur le parking, je haussais les sourcils pour deux raisons, je sifflais aussi, Bella pouffa, la première raison, la tête de décomposée que mes frères et Ben tiraient et les tenues des filles, toutes les trois en mini-jupe et talons haut, en bottes toutes les trois, nous sortîmes, je saluais tout le monde, les filles me répondirent tout sourire, les autres tirèrent la gueule, Bella avait raison, elle est basique en comparaison, elle les rejoignit.

**-Inutile que je vous demande comment ça va ?** raillai-je, ils me regardèrent de travers, **moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, et leur****s**** tenues c'est pour aller en bo****î****te ?** ils échappèrent des rires, tous les trois les bras croisés en appui, sur l'avant de la jeep, bah autant faire la même, histoire d'être raccord.

**-Vendredi, à La Push,** dit Jasper, le classement, ils soupirèrent, **putain nous allons vivre une de tes journées,** je riais m'arrêtant sous leurs regards des plus froid, je riais deux fois plus ensuite.

**-En fait ça me fait plaisir, je compatirai pour vous les mecs.**

**-Son pantalon n'est pas innocent, **dit Ben.

**-Je préfère ça aux mini-jupes et talons aiguilles, je regarde pas en fait, fa****i****tes ****de**** même,** ils me regardèrent sans sourire, **j'essaie de vous aider rien de plus,** ils continuèrent à me fixer, je riais comme un con.

**-Ton dimanche a d****û**** être bon,** railla Emmett.

**-Je t'en pos****e**** des questions ?** demandai-je en souriant,il me fit un doigt, **bon jusqu'à ce soir vous allez gérer ?**

**-Tu fais comment ?** me demanda Jasper, nous le regardions.

**-Tu as l'impression que je gèr****e**** ?** demandai-je étonné, il leva les yeux au ciel pensif et me regarda.

**-Non pas du tout même,** ils se moquèrent, je lui fis un doigt,** encore une idée de merde de Bella**, je tuais mon rire, **ouais, ton dimanche ****a**** été bon,** ils rirent entre eux, j'avais un sourire en coin, les filles riaient entre elles.

**-Ah,** dis-je moqueur, **voilà que les autres élèves commencent à arriver... attention à vos copines, si j'étais vous je me rapprocherais d'elle et vite,** je m'écartais rapidement sentant les coups arriver, j'allais dans le dos de ma Bella, mes bras sur sa taille, mon menton sur son épaule, elle embrassa ma joue, posant ses mains sur mes bras, je souriais bêtement, **les filles, vos mecs sont pas franchement pas ravis de vos tenues,** elles pouffèrent.

**-Mais ils étaient prévenus,** rit Rose, **va savoir le proviseur va peut-être nous dire de rentrer ****nous changer,** elles rirent bêtement.

**-Rose tu en as toujours mis, personne n'a jamais rien dis,** dis-je, **baissez les un peu,** elles se regardèrent et le firent, **ça ne change pas grand chose...** je pris appui sur l'aile de ma voiture, ma Bella toujours contre moi.

**-Pas grave,** rit Ali', **nous allons gagner des points !** je la regardais moqueur, **jumeau, ta jumelle est en mini-jupe et tu ne dis rien ?**

**-Juste parce que ça emmerde Jasper,** elles pouffèrent, **ça va vous êtes en forme ce matin,** raillai-je.

**-Oh bah oui,** dit Angie, **hé Belly, il est beau ton jean, tes petites baskets aussi, tu les a achetés quand ?**

**-C'est Paul,** souffla-t-elle, elles la plombèrent du regard, je riais contre son épaule.

**-Comment ça ''c'est Paul'' ?** demanda Rose mauvaise, elle pouffa arrêtant rapidement vu les regard noirs qu'elles lui lançaient.

**-C'est, hum... Paul qui me les a offerts samedi,** elles eurent un rictus mauvais.

**-OK,** dis-je, **chérie,** **éloignons-nous,** je l'emmenais plus loin en riant, allant vers le muret avant les marches,** elles te détestent,** elle se mit face à moi, je la tournais contre le muret, que ses fesses restent cachées, elle remonta ses bras, les mettant autour de mon cou, mes mains sur ses hanches dénudées, je grognais.

**-Chéri, j'ai une question... question du jour.**

**-Je t'écout****e****,** j'aime bien quand elle fait ça.

**-D****è****s ce soir... mon papa sera là,** grimaça-t-elle,** comment allons-nous faire ?**

**-Je vais devoir t'apprendre la discrétion...**

**-Ah... toi aussi tu trouves que des fois je suis trop bruyante ?** je soupirais, elle me demandait ça l'air de rien, **non parce que des fois...**

**-Bella...**

**-Non mais c'est vrai,** elle posa ses mains sur mon torse,** je suis bruyante, je cris même parfois !** je serrai ses hanches, elle fronça les sourcils, **ça t'énerv****e**** ? Je ne dis rien de...**

**-Bella... mettons ça de côté sinon je ne vais pas y arriver, bref...** je pris une grande inspiration, **nous allons être discret,** soufflai-je.

**-Il ne faudra pas hésiter à me faire taire, parce...**

J'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne, autant que je commence maintenant, elle gémit, mon bras serra sa taille, mon autre main se frayant un chemin sous son jean juste pour attraper son petit string, elle m'énerve... nous nous embrassâmes avidement. Elle se mit sur la pointe despieds, ses bras à nouveau autour de mon cou, le bas de son dos plus apparent, ses hanches, son bas-ventre, je ne vais pas m'en sortir aujourd'hui, en parfait désespéré, je remontais son pantalon, baissais son haut, ça ne servait à rien, pas à grand chose du moins, j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle cachant au mieux, nous nous quittions haletants.

**-...qu****'****il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous entende,** dit-elle essoufflée, **comment on fait l'amour en silence ?**

**-Nous pouvons parler d'autre chose ?** demandai-je nerveusement.

**-Il faut que je sach****e****, parce que pas une fois j'ai su me taire,** je soupirais blasé, **attends pas une seule fois ?** me demanda-t-elle sérieusement, j'aime plus vraiment qu'elle pose des questions en fait, **chéri ?**

**-Chéri va rejoindre les trois autres désespérés,** je m'écartais, me retournant, j'avançais vers les autres, la main de Bella dans la mienne, elle resta derrière, râlant,** c'est moi qui devrai****s**** râler !**

**-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !** râla-t-elle.

**-J'ai pas envie de penser à ta question,** dis-je en continuant d'avancer, les autres à quelques pas,nous regardant.

**-Mais, j'ai pas... Cullen !** dit-elle en tirant sur ma main, elle me retourna,** j'ai pas envie que mon père m'entende crier ton prénom quand je viens !** dit-elle hystérique, je pris l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts, je fermais les yeux, je comptais jusqu'à 3 avant d'entendre les rires des autres.

**-Foooo, petite sœur, **railla Emmett, **viens taper dans ma main,** rit-il.

**-Elle est bonne celle-là,** rit Ben, **on la garde !** je riais nerveusement, tête baissée, **prochaine prise, ''Comment Eddy va-t-il remonter la pente ?''** je riais davantage, **''Et Bella, retrouvera-t-elle sa teinte normale ?''** ils rirent comme des cons, moi aussi, je regardais Bella, tuant mon rire difficilement.

**-Chérie,** rit Rose, **respire tu vas virer bleu ! Viens faire câlin...**

**-Bébé,** soufflai-je, elle me regarda en dépression, **ils en ont entend****u**** d'autre,** je la fis avancer, Emmett se rapprocha levant ses mains devant Bella.

**-Vas-y, tape !** il la regarda, un sourire nigaud, attendant, elle grogna, **mais non, c'était bien je t'assur****e****.**

**-Tout ça c'est de ta faute,** me dit-elle, **tu aurais d****û**** me répondre !** elle tapa son pied au sol, je la regardais sceptique, **je viens de me coller la honte !**

**-Bell',** dit Jasper un air sérieux, **pourquoi tu réagis comme si ça n'arrivait jamais ?** elle le fusilla du regard, **tu sais avec tout ce que tu peux sortir, tu devrais plus être gênée,** ils rirent bêtement, **oh p'tit cœur, je sais ta vie est compliquée mais je peux les comprendre moi tes moments, non, tes grands moments de solitude, viens me faire câlin,** elle soupira, il lui ouvrit ses bras, **entre incompris...** elle le rejoignit, **ne t'en fais pas ça va passer, **nous rîmes bêtement, **bien,** il la recula de lui, **il faut la noter sa phrase maintenant,** nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, Bella le fixait mauvaise, **moi, je trouve que ça passe au-dessus du ''finir à 4 pattes'' soit la place N°1, qui me suit ?** en parfait cons que nous étions nous levions tous la main, **félicitation !** cria Jasper faisant le mec plein d'entrain, **tu as su faire mieux !** il lui fit un sourire des plus idiots, il pinça sa joue faisant bouger sa tête, Bella elle était pivoine et ne riait pas, **bravo mon petit,** elle grogna, je sais au lieu de rire je devrais l'aider mais merde je n'y arrivais pas.

**-Lâche****-****moi,** elle grogna à nouveau.

**-P'tit cœur...**

**-P'tit cœur va te mettre la béquille de ta vie si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite,** il préféra rire.

**-Parions !** cria Ben, **Bell'** **je mets 30 $ sur ta tête !** nous suivîmes tous, misant tous sur elle, je fis un sourire en coin à Ben, nous l'eûmes tous le remballant rapidement,** maintenant tu peux le détruire !** nous attendions tous, elle eut un sourire des plus mauvais.

Elle poussa rapidement sa main, lui mettant une grosse béquille dans la cuisse, je sifflais, il cria de douleur, se retenant à la Jeep d' Emmett.

**-Putain Bella !** cria-t-il, **tu m'as fait mal merde !**

**-P'tit cœur,** dit-elle niaisement, elle se pencha attrapant sa joue, secouant sa tête, **je t'avais préven****u**** non ?** nous la regardions tous en haussant les sourcils, Jasper se releva en se frottant la cuisse, ah oui il avait vraiment mal.

**-Euh... Bell',** souffla Emmett, **tiens...** il lui tendit ses billets, **amplement gagné le pari,** elle lui prit, nous lui donnions tous, note ; l'argent de pari, elle le prend sans problème.

**-Jasper, une petite danse de la victoire,** il lui fit un doigt,** plus tard ?** elle pouffa, elle alla mettre l'argent dans son sac.

**-Psst, Eddy,** souffla Rose, **ne la contrarie jamais,** je secouais la tête négativement, nous rîmes nerveusement devant la tête de Jasper.

**-Non mais merde, elle sait vraiment les faire !** dit-il.

**-Un militaire m'a appris,** rit-elle,** je me sens mieux en tout cas, Jasper, tu crois que si un jour j'ai l'occasion le faire à l'autre serait bien ?**

**-Oh bah si tu veux la faire pleurer oui,** elle tapa dans ses mains.

**-Bon Jasper... enlève ta main,** il se crispa, elle soupira lui poussant, elle toucha sa cuisse, faisant je ne sais quoi avec ses pouces, Jasper grimaça puis fronça les sourcils, elle se releva, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

**-OK, tu m'as fait quoi là ?**

**-Ah ah ! Mystère !** elle riait toute seule.

**-Non mais faut que tu m'expliques, j'ai presque plus mal !**

**-Non, je ne dirai rien, je n'aime pas te taper en tout cas.**

**-Tu m'avais préven****u****, j'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé, un vrai câlin maintenant que tu m'as réparé ?** elle pouffa, il alla s'assoir sur le capot de ma voiture, Bella entre ses jambes.

**-Pourquoi tu vas sur MA voiture ?** demandai-je.

**-Il y a Bella aussi, ça te dérange ?**

**-Non,** râlai-je,** le jour o****ù**** tu auras ta voiture, je passerai ma vie à m'assoir dessus.**

**-C'est con j'aurai une moto ! Allez laisse****-****moi avec p'tit cœur,** je le regardais de travers, **ouais je sais ''le blond je vais te détruire'',** il me fit un doigt, je haussais les sourcils, **je suis en forme et énervé, mini-jupe de ta jumelle,** je grimaçais, les filles pouffèrent.

**-Vous comptez éviter de nous toucher toute la journée ?** demanda Angie, je rejoignis mon frère et Ben.

**-Il vaut mieux,** dit Ben,** nous pourrions choquer plusieurs personnes, déraper... puis autant les gens ont l'habitude avec Eddy et Bell' autant de notre part ça pourrait être perturbant.**

**-C'est notre fête aujourd'hui ?** demanda Bella.

**-Nous ne vous avons pas vu du week-end,** dit Ben, **le manque...** soupira-t-il bêtement, nous rîmes doucement.

**-Toi aussi ton dimanche ****a**** été bon ?** demandai-je moqueur.

**-Oh bah repas de famille entre ma famille de dégénéré et la sienne,** nous rîmes tous,** c'est sympa vous ****n'****imaginez pas comment, faire la prière avant le repas, bon mes parents ne disent rien mais le truc, le GROS truc bien secret et tout c'est que dans notre famille nous sommes tous athées,** nous explosions tous de rire, **la merde en fait, ne t'en fais pas chérie, nous garderons le secret,** Angie était morte de rire,** imaginez la gueule de mes parents, ''papa, maman, je sors avec Angela Weber'' ****waouh**** ce casse ambiance, direct mon père futé ''la fille du pasteur ?'' et ouais...** dit-il tout sourire,** depuis les portes de l'église se sont ouvertes à nous.**

**-Il dit vrai les repas en famille sont sympa****s**** !** rit Angie, **le mieux c'est quand il y a son grand frère,** nous bloquions nous.

**-Tu... tu as un frère ?** nous étions plusieurs à avoir posé la question.

**-Et nous nous disons amis,** soupira-t-il, nous rîmes nerveusement, **oui j'ai un frère de 25 ans, Alex, il est con et vit à Los Angeles, il vient deux fois par an,** nous ne rîmes plus vraiment parce que son ''il est con'' nous ne savions pas si c'était dit en terme affectueux ou non.

**-Je vais le dire pour lui,** dit Angie, **con gentil,** nous soufflâmes soulagés.

**-OK,** dit Emmett **qui cache un frère, une sœur ? Angie ?**

**-Non, plus maintenant,** souffla-t-elle, nous nous raidîmes, **pas grave,** chuchota-t-elle, un silence des plus gênant s'installa, elle soupira tristement,** mais... mais vous savez... je... blague pourrie du jour,** cria-t-elle en riant, elle se rapprocha en tapant dans la main de Ben qui riait, nous non, enfin Bella riait à en pleurer,** ma Belly !** elles se tapèrent dans les mains, elle se détacha de Jasper, pour rire tranquillement contre l'épaule d'Angela.

**-Ah merde j'adore,** rit-elle, oui, je suis blasé.

**-Arrêtez,** dit Angie, **c'était marrant, vous auriez vu vos têtes,** rit-elle.

**-Nous la frappons maintenant ?** demanda Rose sérieusement.

**-Après les cours,** dit Alice**, une fois qu'elle aura remi****s**** son pantalon et ses baskets avant de rentrer chez elle,** elles approuvèrent, **en attendant allons en cours.**

**-Après les cours je ne suis pas là,** chantonna-t-elle en prenant son sac, nous les prîmes tous, **je vais avec ma maman faire les magasins, dommage.**

**-Dommage,** dit Bella,** tu n'auras pas le compte rendu des bébés.**

**-Oh zut !** nous échappions des rires, **tu me raconteras ce soir ? Ah non, tu es avec ta maman,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire que Bella lui rendit, Angie prit sa main, **j'attendrai demain alors...**

**-Je te raconterai tout,** elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, nous avançâmes tous.

**-Elle pense se rattraper aussi facilement ?** demanda Emmett, je le regardais, il attrapa la main de Rose, **ouais, elle rattrape plus que bien,** souffla-t-il, nous nous sourîmes, **bien fa****i****tes place aux ****bombasses,** elles pouffèrent.

**-Eddy ?** me dit Ben en me tendant sa main, nous rîmes bêtement,** avançons la tête haute et fier !**

**-Putain Ben,** riais-je, **tu me fatigues il est à peine 9 heures !**

**-Alors... ça veut dire non pour me prendre la main ?** les autres rirent bêtement.

**-Chérie, viens me sauver !** elle pouffa, ne venant pas pour autant, **chérie !** criai-je.

**-Tu m'as aidé toi tout à l'heure ?** je la regardais en plissant les yeux.

**-Échangeons les couples,** rit Angie,** Belly avec Emmett ! Rose avec Eddy, Jasper avec moi, Ali' avec Ben ! Whou, jeu pourri du jour !** rit-elle,** allez deux par deux,** nous rîmes bêtement, **on donne sa petite mimine à l'autre, stressons les autres, passons pour des échangistes**, nous rîmes comme des cons, échangeant quand même, nous nous regardions,** mais c'est que ça le fait en plus ! Le couple Rose/Eddy... intéressant,** nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Appelez moi fan N°1 !** pépia Rose, nous rîmes, pas Bella et Emmett.

**-La blondasse,** dit Bella,** tu vas te détendre et vite.**

**-Toi le petit con qui me sert de frère, pose pas tes mains sur ma femme.**

**-Oh mais...**

**-Rose,** la coupai-je en riant, **n'en dis pas plus,** chuchotai-je à son oreille, **mon frère pourrait jouer aussi,** elle pouffa, **sois sage...**

**-OK,** dit-elle en embrassant ma joue,** allons-y bébé !** je riais nerveusement.

**-OK, ça veut jouer,** dit Emmett mauvais, nous le regardions, **petit cul de l'enfer, on avance !** les autres riaient, pas Rose et moi, il la serra contre elle en marchant.

**-Vite, vite, vite, suivons****-****les,** rit Angie, ils avancèrent, nous aussi.

**-Je te l'avais dit Rose.**

**-Je sais... petit cul de l'enfer, petit con ! Bon c'est vrai et bien trouvé mais c'était moi l'infirmière vendredi et c'est moi qui avait le cul de l'enfer,** je gémis blasé, elle écrasa ma main pour ne pas que je la lâche, serrant mon bras de l'autre,** il était fou ton frère,** souffla-t-elle, je riais parce qu'en début de journée de merde j'avais rarement fait mieux, **la tenue, le strip-tease, il m'a fait gardé mes chaussures, ton frère ça l'excite.**

**-Pitié Rose... arrête...** je riais comme un con, elle passa mon bras sur ses épaules.

**-Vous avez le même sang peut-être que toi aussi tu aimerais que Bella garde ses talons aiguilles...** j'avais arrêté de rire, **ouais ça te plairait, j'aime bien parler sexe avec toi.**

**-Moi je m'en passe...**

**-C'est surtout que ça te mets mal,** rit-elle, **faut que tu me colles un peu plus et que nous passions devant eux, viens le beau goss****e**** N°1 !** elle me fit avancer plus rapidement, nous faisant passer devant eux, **waw, tous ses regards,** je regardais autour de moi.

**-Nous allons occuper le lundi de certains,** riais-je,** tu as cours où ?**

**-Tu es mon mec, tu devrais le savoir !**

**-C'est un jeu faudrait pas prendre les choses trop à cœur,** elle me fusilla du regard, **bébé je t'accompagn****e****,** elle pouffa, nous tournâmes nos têtes pour voir les autres rirent bêtement, **Angie jusqu'à qu****elle**** heure ?** nous nous mîmes face à eux.

**-Jusqu'à la fin des cours, n'hésitons pas à nous rouler des pelles,** nous la regardions tous, je sifflais nerveusement, elle éclata de rire, **ne soyez pas complètement des dépravés, à nos conjoints respectifs bien sûr,** nous fûmes soulagés, **dimanche avec des athées,** chuchota-t-elle, **ça dérègle le cerveau un peu,** nous rîmes mesquins.

**-Donc,** dit Bella, **je peux faire ça, la blonde,** elle siffla, la poussant, se jetant sur moi, m'embrassant avidement, j'étais mal.

**-Voil****à**** la définition de rouler une pelle à son conjoint,** dit Alice, ils rirent bêtement, Bella se calma.

**-Faut qu'elles comprennent toutes que tu restes à moi,** j'acquiesçais, elle m'embrassa avant de retourner dans les bras d'Emmett,** j'aime bien ce jeu ! Bébé,** dit-elle à Emmett,** on y va, chéri on se retrouve en cours,** je récupérais la main de Rose, ils partirent devant.

**-Elle est motivée,** railla Angie, **Eddy, je pens****e**** que ta journée va être bonne, notre journée va l'être, nous nous retrouvons à la pause, beau blond, emmène****-****moi !** ils rirent, elle embrassa Ben, lui Ali',** super malsain comme jeu,** nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, nous séparant petit à petit.

J'emmenais Rose à sa salle, embrassant sa tête.

**-****À**** tout à l'heure chéri,** dit-elle bien haut et fort devant sa classe.

**-Je viens te chercher avant la pause bébé,** elle ravala son rire, moi aussi, partant rejoindre ma Bella, église dimanche, église... ma mère a raison ça nous fera du bien, j'allais rapidement à ma salle, elle était déjà assise, riant doucement, pivoine,** qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?** lui demandai-je en m'asseyant.

**-Mise à part crier un gros ''je t'aime ma Bella, t'es sexe'' dans le couloir ?** je riais, j'allais le cogner lui aussi, **nous finirons en asile,** nous rîmes bêtement, **amour, **souffla-t-elle calmée en prenant ma main, **je peux dire quelque chose de bizarre, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si ça se dit mais j'ai envie en fait...**

**-Dis-moi.**

**-Je... je voulais juste, **chuchota-t-elle, **te dire que je suis heureuse avec toi,** j'eus un petit sourire, c'était sûrement niais, mais ma Bella qui me sort ça... **c'est bizarre je sais, **je l'embrassais touché.

**-Ce n'est pas bizarre,** soufflai-je contre sa bouche, **c'est toi, toi qui sors ce qui te passe par la tête et j'aime, plus que ça même, et le sentiment est partagé mon ange,** je l'embrassais doucement, **je t'aime ma Bella.**

**-Je t'aime aussi,** chuchota-t-elle tremblante, j'embrassai son front, gardant sa main, j'aurai bien continué à l'embrasser mais mon prof venait d'arriver, en attendant elle avait les larmes aux yeux, **non mais je vais bien, je vais me reprendre,** je serrai sa main doucement**, l'asile serait vraiment nécessaire,** je tuais mon rire, elle pouffa, récupérant sa main pour sortir ses affaires de cours, chose pas stupide.

Nous reprîmes la main de l'autre, suivant brièvement le cours, un livre pour deux était suffisant, jouant doucement avec la main, les doigts de l'autre sous la table, nous faisant des petits sourires idiots de temps en temps, le cours malheureusement ne durait qu'une heure, à la fin du cours nous rangeâmes nos affaires, nous embrassant dans le couloir en attendant Emmett et Rose avec qui j'avais cours, elle n'allait pas m'épargner je crois, pour le moment je savourais ses lèvres, nos sacs à terre, elle contre le mur, pas de débordement, juste apprécier notre baiser.

**-T'as pas l'impression de profiter de ma meuf ?** demanda Emmett froidement.

**-Ouais et toi la brune de mon mec ?** nous les regardions sceptique, Bella tenant fermement ma veste, **ça y est,** me dit-elle revêche, **tu te souviens que j'existe ?** Bella embrassa mon cou de haut en bas, je me crispais, **non mais en plus elle ose me narguer !**

**-Putain, je vais te péter ta petite gueule,** me dit Emmett énervé.

**-Vous êtes à fond hein ?** demandai-je moqueur, Bella toujours à s'en prendre à mon cou, il faudrait qu'elle songe à arrêter bientôt, ils échappèrent des rires, se reprenant.

**-Bon, quand tu auras fini la chaudasse de provoquer mon petit frère tu nous le diras et je rappelle que nous avons cours, je dis ça juste pour info...**

Elle se recula, nous la regardions, elle fixait Emmett puis Rose plus longuement, moi ensuite, elle me colla à elle sans sourire, j'aurai bien sifflé mais elle me pencha m'embrassant en appuyant chacun de ses baisers de plus en plus fort, Rose et Emmett sifflèrent pour moi, elle prit ma lèvre inférieure la gardant tout en me regardant, elle la relâcha, non mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus, elle allait recommencer, je penchais mon visage, j'effleurais sa bouche, elle me fit un sourire en coin et se dégagea, à quelques secondes près j'aurai embrassé le mur, elle ramassa son sac et emmena Emmett avec elle en prenant sa main, Rose pencha sa tête me regardant mesquinement.

**-C'est salaud hein...** je bloquais,** il faut te reprendre minou, nous devons courir à notre salle de cours, tu te souviens, lycée, cours...** je me redressais en soufflant, elle me donna mon sac, **ah petite Bella a bien grandit,** j'échappais un rire nerveux, elle prit ma main me faisant avancer en pouffant, **moi je suis fière de la chaudasse qu'elle est devenue et dire qu'elle n'exploite pas tous ses talents encore,** soupira-t-elle, **t'aimes bien quand elle fait la garce... elle le fait bien d'ailleurs,** je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle pouffa.

Nous arrivâmes à notre salle nous installant, certains nous regardant perplexe, je reçus un message d'Emmett, je regardais, Bella n'avait pas cours, prof absent, Rose se pencha, elle m'en envoya un quelques secondes plus tard pour me prévenir.

**-Stanley ?** demanda Rose.

**-Elles ne sont pas en cours ensemble,** elle approuva, j'envoyais un message disant à Bella de me prévenir au moindre souci, elle me promit de le faire, je n'aime pas quand elle est seule, ça me stresse, je suis sûrement parano mais on pourrait difficilement me le reprocher je crois, je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche, Rose le garda sur ses cuisses, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer.

**-Bon... il faut que je te raconte l'entrée spectaculaire que j'ai faite,** je gémis blasé, **je vais tout te raconter, tu vas voir mieux qu'un film X !**

**-Mais je ne veux pas savoir Rose, t'imagine moi si je te racon... non oublie, tu serais trop contente de savoir.**

**-Lâche-toi, dis-moi comment ça se passe toi et Bella.**

**-Bella a du lâcher des trucs.**

**-Pas tant que ça en fait, voir même pas grand chose, juste des soupirs, des sourires, des rires nerveux mais sinon elle est plutôt discrète... c'est hot je suis sûre...** elle me fit un petit sourire sournois, je tentais de garder un visage neutre, **tu sais tes yeux ils parlent tous seuls, pas la peine de chercher à camoufler quoi que ce soit,** je lui fis un sourire en coin, **je le savais, je le savais,** chantonna-t-elle doucement, **bien maintenant, je vais te raconter, j'ai pas pu le faire avec Bella.**

**-Tu peux attendre encore un peu et tu lui diras.**

**-Ton frère a beaucoup apprécier, je suis arrivée,** je soupirais baissant ma tête sur mes feuilles, **j'ai cru qu'il allait y rester cette fois, j'étais toute n...**

J'avais dû l'écouter, je bloquais mon esprit aussi ne voulant pas me coller des images de mon frère et ma sœur, elle s'arrêtait parfois me faisant espérer que c'était fini mais non elle s'arrêtait juste pour ne pas que le prof lui fasse une quelconque réflexion, j'en apprenais plus que je ne le voulais, c'était Rose, une fois lancée c'était fichu.

**Pov Bella.**

Une heure et demie de permanence avant la pause et seule, rien de plus chiant, j'allais à la cafétéria, sortant mon mp3, un cahier et ma trousse, je mis mes écouteurs, ouvrant mon cahier sur une page blanche, je mis ma tête en appui sur ma main, mon avant-bras relevé, mon bic noire dans ma main, je tapais le bout de mon stylo suivant le rythme de la musique regardant devant moi, je n'étais pas seule il y avait d'autres élèves.

Pourquoi un stylo et des feuilles ? Aucune idée, donner l'idée d'être occupée, tiens il ne serait pas con que je m'avance sur mes devoirs, j'attrapais mon livre d'histoire lisant rapidement, je connaissais déjà, mon papy... je répondis aux questions, chose que tout le monde connait, ce n'est pas mon prof que je voyais m'expliquer les choses mais mon grand-père, je grattais en tout cas, une double-page recto-verso, je trouve ça raisonnable, tant qu'à faire je fis tout ce dont je disposais, il faut bien tuer le temps et ce soir je n'aurai pas le temps, les bébés, Esmée et l'atelier, abuser de mon homme... penser au sexe risquait de me déconcentrer, je pensais à tout sauf à lui qui me... ça y est la j'arrête.

J'avais fini, il restait un peu moins de 30 minutes, j'étendais mon bras sur la table, mettant le son de mon mp3 à fond, chanson déprimante autant l'écouter à fond, je griffonnais sur ma feuille, arrêtant de penser, d'une ça passe le temps, de deux ça me détend, tant que je ne fais pas de cœur stupide avec son prénom et le mien, je pouffais brièvement, je regardais les autres, n'entendant pas les bruits, leurs rires, rien, mon stylo à nouveau en train de taper sur mon cahier au rythme de la musique qui avait changée, je posais ma joue sur mon bras, mes ongles tapotant doucement sur la table, griffonnant à nouveau de l'autre main, commençant à refaire des croquis comme avec mon grand-père, j'arrêtais fermant les yeux, laissant mon stylo écrire tout seul, le revoyant encore m'expliquer, je posais mon stylo, poussant mon cahier, ma tête sur mes bras repliés.

**-Tu vois mon petit bouchon, tu fais comme ça, il faut que tu utilises ce qui s'appelle la perspective quand tu dessines, c'est simple, regarde, un carré,** je le regardais faire, l'imitant par la suite, il se mit à rire, je le regardais,** mais c'est parfait,** il ébouriffa mes cheveux, je lui souriais plus que fière,** une autre forme facile, le rectangle...**

Et je l'avais regardé du haut de mes 9 ans, l'imitant à chaque fois, sur la table sous la véranda, je crois que toutes les formes possibles y étaient passées, il m'avait fait une mini ville aussi avec pleins d'immeubles, mettant des ombres pleins de détails, m'apprenant encore et encore parce que je ne le lâchais pas, je ne le lâchais jamais de toute façon. Toujours à vouloir être avec lui, j'approchais de mes 10 ans et pour celles qui ne se souviennent pas les choses allaient commencer à changer avec ma mère quelques semaines après, à mon retour sur Phœnix, d'ici quelques semaines, ma mère allait commencer à sincèrement me haïr et pendant 7 ans, j'allais penser croire qu'il était encore possible d'arranger les choses... dans moins d'années que ça, j'allais perdre mes grands-parents, j'allais tout perdre et j'étais là, avec lui et ma grand-mère qui nous avait rejoint avec du thé glacé, lisant tranquillement un livre, j'étais là... à rire sans savoir que je passais mon dernier été à pouvoir être insouciante et à croire que je les aurais toute ma vie près de moi, que ma mère m'aimerait elle aussi toute ma vie, la naïveté, celle-ci du moins, celle qu'un enfant peut avoir elle me manque...

J'ouvrais les yeux, merde... j'essuyais rapidement mes larmes, j'attirais certains regards aussi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de mettre mes lunettes de soleil, il y en avait dehors bien que là dans la cafétéria, peu importe... Je repris mon cahier et mon stylo à moitié couchée sur la table, je recommençais comme il m'avait appris, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dessiné, depuis leur départ en fait, pour quoi faire de la perspective dans mes dessins quand j'en avais plus eu aucune dans ma vie ? Mais ce soir je serai à l'atelier avec Esmée, il fallait que je me remette dedans autant le faire maintenant, pour le moment je me fis une ville, m'aidant avec ma petite règle, ça me prit un moment.

Je commençais à faire une mangeoire, me servant de mes souvenirs, je me relevais, ma main dans mes cheveux, mon bras me servant de béquille, la musique toujours forte dans mes oreilles, j'arrêtais de penser aussi, ça serait peut-être bien.

**Pov Edward.**

**-Mais si elle est là,** souffla Rose soulagée, nous la regardions tous, soufflant, prenant nos plateaux.

**-Là oui,** dit Angie, **physiquement du moins... elle fait quoi ?** nous la fixions cherchant à savoir, **il ****faudra attendre d'être près d'elle pour savoir.**

**-Les lunettes de soleil,** souffla Ali', **ça ****ne**** doit pas être bon signe.**

Nous nous servîmes rapidement, un plateau pour deux allant la rejoindre, elle n'eut aucune réaction quand nous nous assîmes, nous nous penchâmes, haussâmes les sourcils aussi.

**-Merde,** dit Emmett, **elle sait dessiner aussi ?** demanda-t-il légèrement hystérique, il rapprocha une feuille au centre de la table, **je vous le dis le jour o****ù**** on jouera au Pictionnary elle sera dans mon équipe,** nous rîmes doucement, **merde !** je la regardais, toujours le nez dans son cahier, plusieurs pages déchirées, toujours dans ses dessins, toujours sans réaction.

**-Vous croyez qu'elle sait que nous sommes là ?** demanda Ben.

**-Non,** dis-je, **elle est loin là, laissons la tranquille,** ils approuvèrent, nous regardions quand même ce qu'elle faisait, la musique de son lecteur à fond, des mangeoires, perchoirs de toute sorte, j'ai déjà dit qu'elle était parfaite ?

**-****À**** ce rythme,** dit Jasper, **elle va nous faire une maison pour chaque oiseau du Parc National,** nous rîmes doucement.

**-Mais qu'il est con,** rit Ali'.

**-Merci,** dit-il froidement.

**-Non mais attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?**

**-Ça se saurait,** railla Rose.

**-****Ne c****ommencez pas,** dit-il froidement,** vos tenues sont déjà amplement suffisante,** elles pouffèrent, **vous ferez moins les ****malignes**** quand nous serons en moment garçons,** **bref Eddy... tu veux pas,** dit-il doucement, **dire à Bella que nous sommes là, je ne pense pas être le seul stressé de la voir comme ça.**

**-Ce soir, elle sera avec maman dans l'atelier, elle doit juste se remettre dedans, elle me stresse aussi mais elle nous verra quand elle le voudra, il faudrait qu'elle mange en même temps...**

**-Attendons encore un peu,** dit Emmett,** d'ici 20 minutes ?** me demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçais,** elle est douée en attendant, vous croyez qu'elle voudrait que nous voyons ses dessins ? **

**-Aucune idée,** dis-je,** je ne l'avais jamais v****u**** le faire en tout cas, maman va être plus que impressionnée je crois, ça doit stresser Bella aussi de savoir que maman va les voir, elle replonge dans son passé aussi...** je la regardais dessiner mangeant en même temps, lui laissant la moitié.

Je posais mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts pendant que les autres débattirent sur la plus jolie, Emmett lui restait sur les immeubles.

**-Sinon,** dit Angie, **on pose les plateaux et nous nous faisons un atelier dessin, comme ça nous montrerons à Bella comment nous NE savons PAS dessiner, elle se sentira moins mal à l'aise, essayons tous de faire ce****la****, **nous fûmes plusieurs à siffler, **mais ça sera une mini-compétition entre nous... non ? la plus compliquée, ça fera une meilleure compétition !**

**-Waw,** dit Rose, **t'es maligne, j'aime la compétition,** elles pouffèrent en se levant prenant les plateaux sauf le mien, ils posèrent dessus ce qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé, Jasper et Ben posèrent des feuilles pour tous le monde et des stylos.

Rose et Angie se rassirent, je poussais le plateau, nous la regardions voir comment elle faisait, ce n'est pas gagné, je sais dessiner mais pour le peu que je le fais...

**-Bon tou****t**** le monde est prêt ?** demanda Angie impatiente, nous rîmes bêtement, **à vos stylos ! Prêt****s****, feu, partez !** nous arrêtâmes de rire nous mettant à fond dans notre truc.

**-Nous sommes obligés de...**

**-Chuttt !** nous fûmes tous synchronisés.

**-Allez vous faire foutre,** râla Emmett.

**-Dessines et tais****-****toi,** dit Angie, **Bella la ma****î****tresse pourrait te mettre un -5,** nous rîmes comme des cons, **on se reprend !** nous nous reprîmes.

Bon Ok, faire une mangeoire comme elle avait fait c'est compliqué, plein de détail, même un oiseau, mangeoire sur pied, vas-y amuse-toi à la faire... nous étions de vrais gamins aussi cachant nos œuvres des autres, un grand silence aussi, plus que concentrés, je voulais qu'elle soit fière quand même, je sais c'est niais... j'eus un sourire en coin quand je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse, je fis le gamin retournant ma feuille avant de la regarder, elle pouffa faiblement, ses lunettes sur la table ainsi que son mp3.

**-Je l'ai vu un peu,** je grimaçais, elle pouffa, elle se reprit m'embrassant,** t'es mignon,** dit-elle contre ma bouche, pas tourné en moquerie, elle m'embrassa à nouveau puis ma joue, **montre !**

**-Mais j****e n****'ai pas fin****i**** ! Mange pendant que je termin****e****, **elle approuva en riant doucement.

Elle se leva, prenant l'assiette pour aller la réchauffer, non sans avoir caresser ma nuque avant de partir, je gardais un œil sur elle, je suis sûr que si c'était dessiner ses fesses je m'en saurai bien sorti ! Je retournais ma feuille, continuant, je sortis un de mes livres et reculais ma chaise contre le mur quand elle revint, elle rit, les autres grognèrent.

**-Oh pardon de vous avoir déranger, je me tais !** elle mangea en pouffant doucement plusieurs fois toute seule.

Angie avait eu l'idée lumineuse du jour reconnaissons le, en attendant je n'avais plus le modèle sous les yeux, je me levais la prenant en photo, me rasseyant, j'avoue j'étais en stress, jeu à la con, du papier calque ça aurait été bien.

**-Plus que 2 minutes,** cria Angie, Bella éclata de rire, nous non, c'était la panique.

**-Vous êtes grave,** rit Bella, elle prit le rire con, ça me déconcentrait, je me rapprochais de la table me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, je n'étais pas le seul à me contenir, elle se calma, recommençant, elle soupira, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée.

**-Bella,** supplia Emmett, **arrête,** il échappa un rire, **putain non !** cria-t-il,** J'ai raté mon trait,** il se redressa énervé attrapant rapidement une gomme, Bella elle ça la fit rire deux fois plus.

**-Je dis pouce !** dit Jasper, nous ne retînmes plus nos rires, **non mais c'est vrai !** dit-il sérieusement, **elle va nous noter merde !** nous nous remîmes dans nos dessins.

**-Stop !** cria Angie, **tout le monde pose son crayon,** nous grognâmes, **allez !**

**-Pourquoi nous devrions t'écouter,** dit Ben.

**-MON jeu, MES règles ! T'auras qu'à trouver un jeu !**

**-Du même niveau ?**

**-Bah oui c'est plus amusant, régressons comme Esmée, **rit-elle, nous rîmes tous, **idée ! Chaque jour****s**** de la semaine l'un de vous, parce que moi ça y est, vous devrez trouver un jeu de gamins à faire, soit à la pause, soit après les cours, tant que les jeux ne dépass****ent**** pas les capacités d'un gamin de 6 ans, pas de voiture, moto ou autre ! Ok ?** nous approuvâmes tous en riant,** elle va être bien notre semaine et dimanche Halloween !**

**-Je sais !** cria Jasper,** je nous ferai aller sonner aux portes pour quémander des bonbons !** nous rîmes tous comme des cons, **putain ça c'est le mien, dimanche !**

**-Nous prenons !** cria Angie.

**-Je prends samedi,** rit Emmett,** je ne peux faire qu'un jeu ?**

**-Bah oui,** il grimaça.

**-Je garde samedi mais ****il**** faut que je me décid****e****,** dit-il pensif, **il y a trop de trucs à faire ! Angie tu n'avais qu'une idée toi ?**

**-Non,** grimaça-t-elle.

**-Épuisons le stock,** dit Bella, **quand nous aurons fait le tour, nous passerons au****x**** jeux d'adultes...** nous fûmes encore plus intéressés, nous étions plus que pensifs.

**-Putain,** rit Ben **les idées comment elles fusent,** nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, **attendez ****il ne ****faut que nous puissions y jouer à 8... ça laisse quand même pas mal de jeux à faire**, nous rîmes bêtement.

**-La semaine prochaine en plus Bella et Eddy, seront à la maison,** dit Rose, **vous deux,** dit-elle à Ben et Angie, **on va s'arranger pour que vous veniez dormir, Angie je dirai, jurerai à ton père que tu dors dans ma chambre mais vu que nous ferons nuit blanche... ça n'aura pas ****d'importance.**

**-****N'o****ubliez pas,** rit-elle, **dimanche matin, église, église, église,** nous grimaçâmes, **non arrêtez, le soir c'est Halloween, avec ce que nous allons faire ça sera pas une mauvaise chose.**

**-Pas con,** dit Jasper, **nos semaines elles sont chargées quand même,** rit-il, nous suivîmes,** je suppose que là tout le monde est plus dans les jeux d'adultes que de gamins, **nous approuvâmes en riant.

**-Une semaine,** dit Ali',** pour tout trouver, ça sera bien suffisant, en attendant, Bella, tu dois nous noter ! Donnez vos dessins ! Au fait, maman, elle va être dingue en voyant tes croquis,** elle lui fit un grand sourire, **allez n'ayez pas honte,** elle glissa sa feuille vers Bella après l'avoir retournée, nous rîmes moqueur, faisant tous pareil ensuite, autant qu'elle voit nos dessins aux derniers moments, elle pouffa nerveusement.

**-Je vais faire plus simple, je vais toutes les étaler,** nous grimaçâmes, **mais on s'en fiche, je ne suis pas non plus une pro...** elle se leva gardant nos dessins, elle partit poser le plateau,**il**** faut que je devin****e**** ! Je chang****e **** le jeu... ****il**** faut que je me calm****e**** aussi.**

**-Elle aussi elle est dans les jeux d'adultes**, souffla Rose sérieusement, Bella éclata de rire, **ah oui et bien dedans**, nous rîmes moqueur, Bella se reprit se faisant de l'air avec les feuilles, elle souffla, les mit sous la table pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

**-Je mélang****e**** au mieux,** elle posa les feuilles sur ses jambes, **allez c'est part****i**** !** elle posa une première,** Alice !** elle allait en prendre une autre.

**-Comment tu sais ?** demanda-t-elle, **si vite et tout ?**

**-Facile, le chapeau sur l'oiseau ça ne peut être que toi, **nous nous moquions.

**-C'est bien plus joli comme ça, la suivante !** oui ma jumelle dessine bien, m'en fous.

**-Celle-là c'est Emmett ! L'oiseau qui souffre d'obésité morbide ça peut que venir de toi,** nous partîmes dans un fou rire, **jamais tu ne leur donneras à manger,** dit-elle sérieusement, **suivant !** elle en posa une autre, pas la mienne, je soufflais soulagé, **humm... Rose ?**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

**-Parce que... j****e n****'en sais rien,** elle cessa de sourire, nous, nous rîmes,** en fait vous vous êtes tous concentrés sur l'oiseau.**

**-Ne change pas de sujet,** dit Rose vexée, Bella lâcha un juron tout bas, **j'attends, pourquoi c'est le mien ?** elle me mit un léger coup de coude, **je l'ai vu.**

**-Mais j**e n**'en sais rien,** pleurnicha-t-elle, **je le sens que c'est le tien c'est tout !**

**-Bah voilà pas compliqué, MOI, je n'ai pas besoin de chapeau ou d'obésité parce que je ne pense qu'à la bouffe mais juste parce que c'est mouah !** nous la regardions tous en prenant une inspiration, elle pouffa, **je me suis égarée je sais,** nous approuvâmes tous, elle riait toute seule.

**-Suivante,** souffla Emmett exaspéré.

**-C'est quoi ton souci avec ton oiseau de 80 kilos ?**

**-Au moins il ne mourra pas de faim.**

**-Il mourra tout court,** nous rîmes bêtement, **il ne pourra même pas s'accoupler, tu ****l'as**** rendu gay !** elle nous suivit dans nos rires, il lui fit un doigt, **va savoir qui de celui de Eddy, Ben et Jasper va te prendre, vas-y Bell' qu'on rigole !**

**-Désolé,** dit Emmett, **son cerveau à rétréci quand elle a mi****s**** sa mini-jupe.**

**-Et BAM !** cria Jasper en riant, Bella se cacha derrière les feuilles pour rire, nous lui tapions dans les mains, pas les filles qui se retenaient de rire.

**-Mon cerveau ****a**** tellement rétréc****i****,** dit-elle mauvaise,** que je ne sais même plus ce que c'est un pénis et à quoi ça sert.**

**-T'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite retrouver la mémoire,** dit-il d'une voix perverse avec un sourire en coin en la fixant, nous sifflâmes, Rose le fixa se mettant à rougir, **ça y est tu te souviens ?**

**-Une fois cette histoire de dessin terminée tu vas m'emmener et me bai...**

**-Putain Rose ! Je suis là merde !** râla Jasper, nous étions encore à rire, **t'es chiante à la fin ! T'as que ce mot là à la bouche !**

**-Non pas toujours qu'un mot,** souffla-t-elle sur un ton coquin, **j'ai parfois... souvent autre chose à la bouche,** nous la fixions tous, même mon frère bloquait, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et souffla, nous repartîmes dans un fou rire nerveux, cette fois, regardant Jasper du coin de l'œil qui la regardait de travers,** moi aussi je t'aime frangin... Bella !**

**-Je n'ai rien di****t****, rien fais et je n'ai rien à ajouter,** dit-elle stressée, nous la regardions tous en haussant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

**-Je parle du dessin suivant,** elle souffla soulagée, **quelqu'un a compris ?** chuchota-t-elle, nous secouâmes tous la tête négativement,** c'est Bella,** nous étouffâmes nos rires, elle posa un autre.

**-Jasper ! Parce que c'est bien dessiné, plus que ça même, **nous le regardions de travers, il était content, petit con, elle posa, et merde, le mien, **okayyyy,** railla-t-elle sous les fou rires des autres,** le grand écart, du beau au moche,** rit-elle, je fus le seul à ne pas rire, **celui là il est anorexique ! Vous êtes bien frères**, elle chercha à se reprendre en soufflant plusieurs fois.

**-Vas-y,** dis-je mauvais, **qu'est qui ne v****a**** pas avec ce connard d'oiseau ?** ils rirent deux fois plus.

**-Demande moi ce qui va,** dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire,** il n'a qu'une patte !**

**-Elle est cachée l'autre,** ils pleuraient de rire se passant mon dessin, ils se reprirent après de longues minutes humiliantes, bon c'est vrai il est moche, pire que moche, je sais pas faire les animaux.

**-Pardon,** me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir son rire.

**-Quel rapport avec ton ''vous êtes bien frère'' ?**

**-Vos deux oiseaux sont les seuls à souffrir au sujet de la nourriture, c'est tout,** pouffa-t-elle **mais sinon la mangeoire c'est la mieux... après celle de Jasper,** elle regarda les feuilles, **de... Ali, Rose et Angie ! Bravo !** elle m'embrassa en souriant, les autres... bah ils se moquaient, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, m'embrassant encore, **toi et moi,** murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille, **nous savons que tu es doué de tes doigts dans bien d'autres domaines...** elle m'embrassa à nouveau, se remettant face aux autres, je bloquais, soufflais un coup, **le dernier.**

**-Vas-y !** lui dit Ben, elle le tourna et grimaça, nous le regardions tous.

**-Il est carrément flippant,** dit Angie.

**-Son regard, enfin son œil,** dit Rose, **on dirait qu'il nous fixe.**

**-Il se fout de ta gueule surtout mais sinon ça va,** lui dit Ben, nous rîmes tous, **tu aurais reconnu ?**

**-Il a l'œil aussi perfide que toi alors oui.**

**-Perfide ?** rit-il.

**-Machiavélique, c'est pareil, le gentil petit Ben, pas si gentil au final.**

**-Qu'est-ce que Angie t'a racont****é**** ?** elles pouffèrent, il lui fit un petit sourire, **dimanche,** souffla-t-il, **nous en avons besoin,** nous rîmes doucement.

**-Je crois aussi,** souffla-t-elle, elle aligna les dessins devant elle, c'est vrai, mon oiseau est malade, elle les regarda en souriant,** je vais les garder ses dessins, dans quelques années je les ressortirais,** elle nota la date et nos prénoms sur chacun, je souriais comme un nigaud, mon prénom c'était Amour, elle peut se moquer comme elle veut, elle le refera dans quelques années, là je souriais niaisement, elle ramassa toutes les feuilles.

**-Attends,** dit Emmett, **fais un autre dessin avant,** il regarda l'heure, **nous avons le temps, ce que tu veux... apprends moi à dessiner comme tu le fais, j'ai toujours voulu savoir en fait,** elle le fixa touchée et approuva.

**-Tu sais à part faire des croquis je sais pas faire autre chose.**

**-L'oiseau tu l'as fait.**

**-À part les oiseaux et encore je suis limitée.**

**-Peu importe...**

Elle refit un oiseau en beaucoup plus grand, donnant la feuille à Jasper qui l'améliora, puis elle la donna à Ben qui refit un regard bizarre, la feuille alla à Ali' qui lui fit un chapeau, Rose fit une branche, ça se gâta pour mon frère et moi, Angie avait fait des feuilles, ils nous regardèrent moqueur, nous leur fîmes des doigts, n'empêche que nous bloquions carrément, Bella fit lever Angie se mettant sur mes jambes, Emmett près de nous, elle écrivit ''Par respect pour cet oiseau, Edward et Emmett Cullen, ne dessineront pas''.

**-Bien s****û****r que si !** râla Emmett, **petit frère, fais lui un croc à ce con,** nous rîmes doucement, Bella se mit sur le côté, me tenant la feuille, ma main dans le bas de son dos, je lui fis un joli croc, il prit la feuille, faisant l'autre plus long, **voilà nous aurons participé, stylo rouge !** il mit du rouge en bout, écrivant sous le mot de Bella ''Par respect pour cet oiseau, Edward et Emmett lui donnent la possibilité de manger à sa faim'', nous rîmes bêtement, **rangeons et allons prendre l'air avant d'être enfermés.**

J'aidais Bella à ranger ses affaires, je pris sa main sortant avec les autres, nous mettant devant au niveau des murets, Rose et Emmett partirent rapidement, en fait ils partirent tous, je pris appui sur le muret, Bella contre moi, nous restions sages vu que nous n'avions fait que ça hier, cette nuit aussi, bref, ma main retrouva le creux de ses reins, l'autre sa nuque, je descendis ma main sur le haut de ses fesses, ses bras sous ma veste autour de mon torse, mon menton sur sa tête.

-**Chérie,** elle redressa sa tête, **tu as besoin de la voiture non ?**

**-Oui, pour aller voir mes bébés, aller à la villa rejoindre Esmée et rentrer... tu vas avec Emmett ?**

**-Oui, ce soir ça va aller ?**

**-Je crois oui, j****e n****'en sais rien, non en fait pas s****û****re, c'est quelque chose que je faisais avec lui... ça me fait plaisir de le faire avec Esmée mais...**

**-Ça ne sera pas lui.**

**-Non ça ne sera pas lui, ce soir tu rentres vers quelle heure à peu près...**

**-Je serai là vers 22h30, tu seras rentrée ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je t'envoie un message quand je le fais, est-ce que nous pouvons arrêter de parler comme si nous partions chacun de notre côté d'ici 5 minutes, ça me fich****e**** le bourdon,** je lui fis un petit sourire, je l'embrassais, puis son front, **viens avec moi on va s'assoir.**

Je l'emmenais sur un coin d'herbe, mon dos contre un arbre, elle se mit entre mes jambes, nous nous calions, pendant les 20 dernières minutes qui nous restaient avant la reprise, nous câlinant en silence, simplement parce qu'elle s'était endormie, je fermais les yeux, mon visage contre ses cheveux sentant la fraise, j'étais pas complètement con je savais que sa réaction par rapport aux cadeaux que nous lui avions fait avec ma mère, plus positive que négative, je le devais en partie à Paul.

Le reste de la journée passa toujours à mélanger les couples, tant qu'à faire parler les gens autant le faire comme il faut, nous avions laissé l'autre tranquille, ça n'allait pas durer, ma Bella était partie avec la voiture, moi avec mes frères et sœurs, Angie et Ben de leur côtés.

**Pov Bella.**

J'arrivais à La Push, mes bébés montèrent en bas de l'allée m'indiquant le chemin le plus adapté, nous allâmes directement au Q.G évitant de passer devant les maisons des autres, nous rentrâmes rapidement et je bloquais, eux riaient.

J'avançais, ça avait changé, ils avaient mis un grand tableau avec une photo de classe de l'idiote, avec écrit en gros ''L'ennemie à abattre'', je pouffais bêtement, le grand tableau divisé en plusieurs parties dont une partie ''son antre'' avec plein de photos, je sifflais admirative, il y avait une grande feuille sur le mur représentant le plan de sa maison, un autre avec ses horaires de cours, les horaires de ses parents, le nom des voisins proches, les choses en préparation, ses ''alliées'' soit ses 3 copines et encore, elles n'hésitaient pas à la lâcher, elles aussi avaient leur photos.

**-Oh bah merde, vous n'avez pas fait semblant,** riais-je en regardant le mur et le tableau.

**-Il y aura d'autres choses,** me dit Seth, **nous pouvons même te rapporter des trophées,** je riais,** demande****-****nous ce que tu veux on te le ramène !**

**-Parce que vous allez y retourner ?**

**-Bah oui**, rit Embry, **elle pense que nous sommes à son service, nous avons son numéro aussi, nous sommes amis,** je haussais les sourcils et m'assis sur le canapé attendant la suite, **on va commencer par le samedi... Quil, commence !** ils s'assirent en face de moi sur le matelas, j'étais plus que concentrée.

J'écoutais tout ce qu'il me disait, si visiblement elle veut faire péter notre groupe nous allions faire attention bien que tout ce qui vienne de l'extérieur nous ne l'écoutions pas vraiment, je n'appréciais pas par contre sa façon de parler de leurs origines. Faire comme s'ils n'avaient aucune culture, comme s'ils étaient juste cons, comment elle leur parlait en les prenant pour ses chiens, je m'excusais encore pour le fait qu'ils aient dû nettoyer nos conneries, ils m'expliquèrent le fonctionnement de ses parents, voisins, ce qu'ils savaient d'eux, ils feraient en sorte d'aller la revoir avant le week-end prochain, pour avoir un maximum d'informations.

**-Ne passez pas trop de temps avec non plus.**

**-Juste une fois encore avant Halloween,** dit Seth, **il faut que nous sachions quel costume elle va mettre pour la reconnaître, se renseigner sur la soirée mais au lycée ça sera facile de savoir, le talkie tu veux le mettre quand ?**

**-Bonne question, il faut que je vois avec Angie, on ne sait pas si on le met avant ou après Halloween... la fille Claire et sa mère vous n'avez pas leur nom de famille ?**

**-Non, elle dit ne pas le connaître,** dit Quil, **il faudrait fouiller pendant qu'elle est à sa fête, dans les papiers de ses parents.**

**-Mon père le saura sûrement rapidement, je lui en parlerai ce soir,** ils approuvèrent.

Nous avions mis en place plus d'une chose que je tairais pour un meilleur effet de surprise, puis je m'étais entraînée avec ma moto, il fallait que je sache en faire le plus rapidement possible pour une idée que je voulais proposer à Angie. Ils m'avaient emmené avec eux, j'étais dans le dos de Quil, nous restâmes aux alentours de La Push, comme c'était mes bébés je leur avais payé le goûter, nous nous étions assis sur la plage, sur des troncs d'arbre morts, riant bêtement. Nous étions retournés à La Push pour que je récupère la voiture, j'avais fait un bisou rapide à Leah, Kim et Emily devant aller à l'atelier avant que Esmée arrive. Il était bientôt 19h30, mes journées ne comportent pas assez d'heures je crois, je les avais remercié, appelé mon père finalement pendant que j'étais avec eux, laissant Embry parler, il allait se renseigner, par curiosité et peut-être que Claire était au lycée avec nous.

J'arrivais à la villa déserte, allant dans l'atelier, posant mes affaires, je sortis les croquis que j'avais pu faire, les posant sur la table, corrigeant, améliorant en attendant qu'elle arrive. J'étais clairement en panique, je regardais le cadre de mon grand-père et moi, ne restant pas trop longtemps dessus, enfin ça c'est ce que j'aurai dû faire mais je ne parvins pas à détourner mon regard. Je crois que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il peut me manquer, je suis heureuse ici, j'aime la vie que j'aie, mais la vie que j'avais avec eux... ça me manquait, je touchais du bout du doigt son visage, continuant à la regarder, nous étions tous les deux devant la maison, j'embrassais sa joue pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, je souriais une fraction de seconde, sursautais en sentant une main dans mes cheveux, Esmée... elle caressa ma joue avec un petit sourire.

**-Bonsoir ma puce.**

**-Bonsoir,** je lui souris embrassant sa joue, elle me fit un câlin, je la serrai dans mes bras,** on va encore déborder ?** chuchotai-je, elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

**-On va s'éviter ça non ?**

**-Il faudrait,** nous pouffâmes, restant accrochées à l'autre malgré tout.

**-****À**** 3 on se sépare ?** nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Attends encore un peu,** je pris une inspiration,** je te laisse compter,** elle compta nous séparant à 5, nous regardant en pouffant.

**-Non mais tu vas voir nous allons être bien,** je pouffais, m'arrêtais quand elle posa ses yeux sur mes croquis, je fis la navette entre mes feuilles et son visage, elle eut un sourire en coin.

**-Ça faisait longtemps,** soufflai-je, **j'en aie rat****é**** quelques unes et...**

**-Bella,** dit-elle le nez toujours sur mes feuilles, **je pourrais vraiment me fâcher si tu commences à être négative,** je grimaçais, c'était toujours suffisant quand elle disait ça, j'avais pas envie de tester, **dis****-****moi où ça ne te pla****î****t pas**.

Je lui montrais plusieurs croquis, je lui demandais de me remontrer, elle prit une grande feuille, suivant un des modèle que j'avais fait, nous mîmes les mesures, elle me laissa en faire une autre en plus grand, avant de nous décider à en faire une, j'attachais mes cheveux, nousallâmes à l'arrière, je la laissais faire les découpes, les premières du moins, ça serait dommage que je me coupe un doigt. La mangeoire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique mais nous avions un grand sourire idiot une fois qu'elle fut terminée. Elle m'avait laissé faire, nous en étions aux détails, de la colle plein les doigts pas important en fait j'aimais bien, nous retournâmes dans l'atelier avec, passant une couche de vernis pour la protéger un minimum, une feuille de journal en dessous.

**-Tu as du talent,** me dit-elle tout sourire en trempant son pinceau dans le vernis, je lui soufflais un merci, **tou****s**** les croquis de ton grand-père tu les ****as****faits**** ?**

**-Pas touts non, il débordait niveau imagination, nous nous sommes pris la tête pour certains, des perchoirs aussi... j'essaierai de les refaire, tu m'aideras ?**

**-Avec grand plaisir... tu pourrais inventer tes propres modèles aussi et les faire,** j'acquiesçais,** vendredi prochain tu viens avec moi à mon travail !**

**-La journée parent/enfant...**

**-Oui, je vais te présenter officiellement, au passage je te montrerai notre immense atelier, tu prendras ce que tu veux, c'est gratuit !**

**-Je verrais,** elle me scruta,je me raidis, **et oui ****je**** prendrais des choses.**

**-Tu as intérêt, ça serait stupide que tu achètes des choses alors que je les ****ai**** au travail. Garde ton argent pour autre chose, puis le bois, le bon bois, ça co****û****te cher, autant que tu en profites, tu sais... un jour, ce qui serait bien c'est que tu en fasses d****e**** plus en plus grande, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un kiosque dans mon jardin,** je la regardais les yeux ronds.

**-Tu es en train de dire quoi là ?**

**-Juste que tu as du talent et que tu devrais l'exploiter au maximum, que tu pourrais dans quelques temps, pas tout de suite, mais passer au niveau supérieur, faire des meubles ça ne te dit pas ? Les dessiner, les faire... passer des journées dans un atelier, en faire ton travail par exemple... et aussi me faire mon kiosque.**

**-Mais c'est immense un kiosque !** dis-je hystérique, elle pouffa,** Esmée je suis sérieuse, tu veux me faire passer de mangeoires à un kiosque !**

**-Bah oui,** dit-elle naturellement, **je suis s****û****re que tu m'en ferai****s**** un beau !**

**-Je connais pas la technique pour ça...**

**-Bella, je n'ai pas di****t**** d****è****s demain, l'année prochaine tu vas à l'université à Seattle, tu pourrais t'inscrire à des cours de dessin, d'art si ça te di****t**** et à mon travail j'ai de bons collaborateur****s****, l'un deux pourrait te prendre sous son aile par exemple. Moi si tu préfères, ou tu peux d****è****s maintenant t'inscrire à des cours de dessin, une ou deux fois par semaine, sur Seattle tu as de bons profs, tu n'aimerais pas ? Dessiner ce que tu veux, approfondir tes connaissances, vu ce que tu as fait déjà comme croquis, en combien de temps d'ailleurs ?**

**-Moins d'une heure je crois,** elle haussa les sourcils, **peut-être moins, j'avais mon mp3 sur les oreilles j'ai tendance à ne plus voir le temps passer...**

**-Tu en as fait autant en moins d'une heure ?**

**-Je crois oui mais regarde certaines sont bâclées.**

**-Pourquoi tu te descends ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que ça.**

**-Tu n'es pas objective je pense,** elle me plomba du regard, je me crispais,** tu es fâchée ?**

**-Ça ne va pas tarder... Tu as beau être ma fille, je t'aurai dit si ça n'allait pas, j'ai juste rectifiée des choses, minimes, tu as du talent que tu veuilles le croire ou non, tu aurais tort de passer à côté et je sais que tu aimes mon travail.**

**-C'est plus que l'aimer,** soufflai-je.

**-Alors prends des cours de dessin, j'ai des stagiaires qui vont dans des cours particuliers. Mon fils fait son sport le soir, profites-en pour te faire ton moment à toi. Continue à faire des mangeoires et autre et quand tu le sentiras passe à autre chose, il faut une évolution dans ton histoire...**

**-Combien coûte les cours ?**

**-Je peux avoir des réductions, voir même du 100% réduction,** rit-elle, moi non, elle grimaça, **j'ai une amie qui donne des cours, je lui ai amen****é**** beaucoup d'élève****s**** elle me doit un service. Ça y est j'ai trouvé !**

-**Esmée je ne vais pas arriver la bouche en cœur et lui fai****re**** perdre du temps avec une ''élève'' qui ne pay****e**** pas.**

**-Dans ce cas, le cours de 2 heures c'est 30 $,** dans ma tête, résonna un énorme ''merde !'', **elle pren****d**** les espèces, je t'inscris demain ?**

**-Euh... non, je... non tant pis, plus tard,** je terminais le vernis, un silence pesant.

**-Alors tu irais jusqu'à te priver... elle me doit vraiment un service Bella, vu la quantité d'élèves que je lui amène crois-moi tu pourrais te permettre d'y aller tous les soirs et tu en as envie non ?**

**-Oui mais je me sentirais favorisée d'une certaine façon.**

**-Elle te traitera de la même façon que les autres, pour les autres élèves tu payeras au même titre qu'eux, je ne vois pas où est le problème en fait. Comme je t'ai dit si tu y tiens, paye mais ça serait dommage d'une que tu passes à côté, de deux que tu perdes inutilement de l'argent, tu crois pas ?**

**-Si,** soufflai-je.

**-Donc je t'inscris demain,** dit-elle tout sourire,** va savoir d'ici quelques années tu seras peut-être soit une concurrente, soit mon associée. Oh ça me plairait bien ça, ma fille serait mon associée, je vois déjà bien le truc moi,** je pouffais,** quand tu seras à l'université****,**** tu as justement des cours d'architecture intérieur, je sais aussi qu'il existe une certificat que tu peux obtenir aux bout de 2 ans, c'est beaucoup de boulot mais tu pourrais être stagiaire chez moi.**

**-Tu veux être ma patronne ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Tu... tu me paierais ?**

**-Oui mais tu me ''rembourseras'' avec tous les prochains contrat que tu nous décrocheras, chouette non ?**

**-Alors quoi tu m'embauches à mon entrée à l'université ?**

**-Oui ! Tu pourras organiser ton planning, tu aimes l'art ? L'histoire ?** J'acquiesçais, **alors voilà tu as trouvé ta branche et avant ton entrée à l'université je veux voir mon kiosque dans mon jardin.**

**-Esmée,** dis-je paniquée, elle riait moqueuse.

**-Mon amie, Zafrina, va tout t'apprendre, tu auras un gros avantage avant de passer ton certificat, de bonnes bases et puis il te faut faire des essais. ****Il**** faut qu'il soit grand le kiosque,** railla-t-elle, **que nous puissions tous y aller, nous avons de l'espace autant en profiter.**

**-Ne me mets pas la pression comme ça !**

**-Mais si, tu vas voir tu réussiras, tu as plusieurs mois devant toi, moins d'un an, tu vas apprendre à chaque cours de nouvelles choses, à l'atelier tu as de quoi travailler, fais-toi un rythme de travail, je ne sais pas une heure tous les soirs par exemple sauf si tu dois sortir avec les autres bien sûr, il faut que ça reste un plaisir...**

OK, je suis dans la merde, je suis censée chercher un travail, mais si j'ai des cours de dessin, travailler dans mon atelier, les sorties avec mon chéri ou les autres, je peux me faire de l'argent quand ?

**-Bella ? Tu as un souci ? Depuis tout à l'heure je t'expose des choix mais peut-être ça ne te plaît pas... je me suis emballée ?**

**-Non j'ai envie, plus que ça même.**

**-Les cours sont le mardi et le jeudi de 19h à 21h, tu pourras commencer la semaine prochaine. Ali' suivra mais dans le stylisme, c'est son cadeau de Noël,** chuchota-t-elle, **sur Seattle, vous ne serez pas très loin vous pourrez y aller ensemble après Noël.**

**-OK, inscris****-****moi,** elle me fit un énorme bisou, que je lui rendis.

Je trouverai un autre moyen, le week-end ? Merde, merde, merde, mais je meurs d'envie d'apprendre tout ça, maintenant que je lui avais dit oui, je n'allais pas pouvoir revenir dessus. La laisser m'inscrire et ensuite aller la voir et lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis ce n'était pas du tout envisageable et ça serait surtout irrespectueux. Paul avait beau eu me dire de laisser mon père faire, ça me gênait, je voulais qu'il le garde son argent... Nous fîmes également l'autre mangeoire, parlant de tout et de rien, nous programmant un autre moment dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mettant aussi des graines, ça pourrait servir, je rentrais chez moi pas très tard ensuite pour voir mon papa.

J'eus un grand sourire en arrivant devant notre maison, la lumière du perron allumée, il était en train de faire je ne sais quoi dans le coffre de sa voiture, il le referma en me voyant, un sourire immense sur son visage.

**-Ma poupée !** je sortis rapidement de la voiture, il me rejoignit me faisant un gros câlin que je lui rendis avec grand plaisir.

**-Comment va mon petit papa ?**

**-Je suis avec ma fille alors tout va bien ! Bol de céréales ?** j'éclatais de rire, approuvais tout de même, **allez viens !**

**-Attends,** j'ouvris la porte arrière,** j'ai quelque chose pour toi !** je sortis la mangeoire et lui donnais la posant dans ses mains.

**-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?**

**-Avec Esmée... tu... tu aimes ?**

**-Bien s****û****r que oui, o****ù**** je l****a**** mets ? Je veux la voir de la cuisine, comme ça le matin pendant que je prend****s**** mon café...** il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, je pouffais touchée, il avança, regardant autour de lui, cherchant, je refermais la porte de la voiture, **poupée, j'ai trouvé !** dit-il tout sourire en me montrant l'arbre, je riais.

**-Je grimpe !** je posais mon sac de cours.

**-Tu fais attention surtout,** dit-il inquiet, c'est vrai il ne m'a jamais vu, je montais rapidement sous son regard à la fois fier et angoissé, je tendis ma main pour attraper la mangeoire.

**-Dis****-****moi où...** je me baissais pour voir la fenêtre de la cuisine, il partit dans la maison me faisant rire bêtement en relevant la fenêtre et s'asseyant à sa fenêtre.

Je le laissais me donner les indications, il prit même une tasse vide pour faire plus vrai, selon lui. J'adore mon petit papa, il se décida enfin, je l'accrochais, il revint rapidement voulant absolument m'aider à descendre, je le laissais faire, il me fit un gros bisou me remerciant je ne sais combien de fois. Nous rentrâmes, mangeant notre bol de céréales dans la cuisine, parce que mon papa voulait la regarder, nous finîmes de manger dans le silence, mon père et moi dans nos pensées.

**-Tu sais faire beaucoup de choses,** souffla-t-il en regardant l'arbre, il me regarda ensuite, je lui fis un petit sourire, **tu vas en faire d'autres ? Pour Jake par exemple ?**

**-Je pense qu'il aimera, je passe mon jeudi avec lui, après les cours.**

**-Je suis déjà au courant, il ****s****'est empressé de me le dire,** je pouffais, il me sourit.

**-Esmée, demain m'inscrit à des cours de dessin.**

**-Elle a bien raison, je verrai avec elle pour te payer tes cours.**

**-Pas la peine, c'est une amie à elle qui donne les cours, elle s'appelle Zafrina, elle doit un service à Esmée,** je lui expliquais aussi tout ce qui était prévu, les cours de dessin, les cours à l'université, le certificat, le kiosque, je lui racontais tout et il était plus que ravi de mes choix.

**-Faire des mangeoires, avec Esmée ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, également quand tu les feras seule, c'était ton truc avec ton pap****y****,** mes yeux se brouillèrent, il caressa ma joue,** je me dout****e**** que pour toi ce n'est pas vraiment simple...**

**-Non ça ne l'est pas,** soufflai-je, **je ne pensais pas en refaire, du moins pas vraiment, parce que... ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses, tout ce que j'ai fai****t**** ce soir, la dessiner, la faire, l'accrocher, avant c'était toujours avec lui, mais je suis contente de l'avoir refai****t****, je continuerai.**

**-J'espère, je pense que tu aimeras l'université aussi, tu sais... j'aimerai en payer une partie,** je me crispais légèrement,** participer aux études de ma fille, je trouverais ça normal, ça me ferai****t**** même plaisir, tu me laisserai****s**** le faire ?**

**-C'est beaucoup d'argent papa,** dis-je doucement.

**-J'ai toujours mis de côté pour toi, que tu sois avec moi ou non, j'ai ouvert depuis que tu es née un compte pour toi, tous les mois je mets dessus, mes parents ont participé aussi.**

**-Je ne les jamais vu,** il regarda dehors brièvement.

**-Tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir... Ils ont toujours regretté ne pas te connaître, je leur envoyais les photos, je leur parlais de toi quand je revenais de Phœnix, il y eut beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu être mieux réussit, d'autres qui n'auraient pas d****û**** arriver,** chuchota-t-il en regardant sa tasse.

-**Ils te manquent tes parents ?**

**-Oui, nous nous entendions bien, plus que bien même, les mangeoires que tu partageais avec lui, moi c'était la pêche avec mon père, quand il est partit, je n'y suis pas allé pendant un moment, puis je me suis di****t**** que ça le faisait vivre d'une autre manière. Ensuite Carlisle a voulu venir, il vient de temps en temps, nous riions plus qu'autre chose,** je pouffais,** mais tout ça pour te dire, que si les personnes changent, ce qui ne change pas c'est la personne qui t'aura appri****s**** toutes ****c****es choses et quand tu apprendras aux autres, ils sauront que tu tiens ça de ton grand-père. Les gens sauront qu'il a existé, il continue à être là, différemment mais il est toujours là, ils sont tous toujours là et je serai toujours là ma poupée,** j'acquiesçais les larmes aux yeux,** il faut que nous trouvions autre chose que partager des bols de céréales aussi,** je riais nerveusement, il suivit, **il faut que je t'emmèn****e**** au stand de tir, que je t'apprenn****e****,** je le regardais penaude, il me fit les gros yeux,** tu sais tirer ?**

**-Oui,** riais-je, **par** **pap****y****, Franck... je sais pêcher aussi.**

**-Digne fille de son papa,** dit-il fièrement, je pouffais.

**-Tu pourras m'emmener si tu veux, bon je n'ai jamais pêché un poisson, mais je sais préparer ma canne à pêche et tout, le ver je te laisserai t'en occuper par contre.**

**-Je t'emmènerai, au stand de tir aussi, tu mettras la honte à mes officiers,** je riais bêtement,** je suis doué pour monter les meubles tu sais, ton lit de bébé, c'est moi qui l'avait fait avec ton grand-père d'ailleurs.**

**-Il me l'avait raconté, où est mon lit d'ailleurs ?**

**-Dans le grenier, je l'ai démonté et protégé. Tes cartons tu as fait le tri ?**

**-Non, Esmée a pris des choses pour l'atelier, j'ai juste sorti mes anciens cours, ceux qui restaient, du moins Edward l'a fait.**

**-Pour Emmett ?** j'approuvais,** il m'a dit qu'il les lisait, discrètement mais il le fait, Edward le sait que tu aides son frère ?**

**-Il doit s'en douter peut-être, je ne lui ai pas confirmé en tout cas, ça fait un petit moment qu'Emmett me l'avait demandé, le jour où ils étaient tous le nez dans mes copies. Je ne sais même pas si Rose est au courant, nous n'en parlons pas vraiment, Emmett voudrait étonner tout le monde en obtenant son diplôme haut la main, nous nous verrons en cachette aussi pour faire le point et tout.**

**-Il y arrivera,** j'acquiesçais en souriant, nous regardions la Jeep d'Emmett se garer, **quand on parle du loup...** il se gara, Jasper, Emmett et mon chéri descendirent.

**-Charlie, vieux brigand,** cria Emmett, **je te vois !** nous rîmes bêtement,** prépare les bières !** mon père se leva en riant sortant des bières, je me levais à mon tour, pour leur ouvrir la porte, surtout pour embrasser mon homme tranquillement, ils me firent de grands sourires, je pouffais, **vous avez 2 minutes,** chuchota-t-il,,ils avancèrent en riant, j'étais occupée à regarder mon chéri.

**-Savourons nos 2 minutes,** chuchota-t-il, il posa son sac m'embrassant, mon cœur comme à son habitude s'accélérait, il faut que j'arrête d'être paralysée quand ce sont des baisers ''prévus'', il me serra dans ses bras, **je profiterai de ta bouche dans la chambre,** murmura-t-il, j'acquiesçais pivoine, il referma la porte d'entrée, retira sa veste et prit ma main pour nous faire rentrer dans la cuisine.

**-Fiston !** ils se firent une accolade, il s'assit, je restais près de l'évier, je rangeais la bière qui m'était destinée aussi.

-**Merde !** souffla Emmett, je riais moqueuse,** je pensais que tu avais oubliée !**

**-Bah non, pas d'alcool cette semaine, arrêtez de croire que je ne peux pas vivre sans, vous devriez le faire vous aussi, surtout mon père...**

**-Vous avez vu,** dit-il pour changer de sujet, regardez dans l'arbre, je riais gênée, ils se penchèrent, **venez dehors.**

**-Mais non, pas besoin...** ils se levèrent, je préférais rester là où j'étais, ils sortirent mon papa leur montra ma mangeoire, demain tout Forks le saura, ils se retournèrent me faisant de grands sourires, je pouffais mal à l'aise. Edward fut le premier à revenir, **chéri... c'est gênant,** je grimaçais.

**-Ma petite femme est décidément douée et parfaite.**

**-Chéri...**

**-Bah quoi je suis fier !**

**-OK, merci, nous pouvons changer de sujet ?**

**-Petite sœur, j'en veux une !** dit Emmett qui revenait avec Jasper et mon père.

**-Moi aussi,** dit Jasper, **nous en voulons tous une, nous irons les mettre dans les bois aux alentours de la villa, nous pouvons choisir la forme et la couleur ?** je riais nerveusement.

**-Et tu m'en feras une aussi, pour Ali', Rose, mes parents, les Quileute, Angie et Ben évidemment, ça va t'en faire du boulot !**

**-Le pire dans tout ça c'est que vous êtes sérieux.**

**-Bien s****û****r que oui,** dit Emmett,** il faut nos prénoms dessus aussi !**

**-Moi aussi je veux mon prénom,** dit mon père.

**-Si je dis oui, nous passons à autre chose ?** ils approuvèrent, **alors je dis oui,** ils me firent des sourires idiots, je pris une inspiration.

**-MA fille va prendre des cours de dessin ! 2 fois par semaine, Esmée l'embauche ****comme**** stagiaire l'année prochaine à l'université, Bella passera un certificat aussi, ça dure 2 ans, plus des études sur l'art et tout. Possible qu'elle s'associe avec Esmée dans quelques années aussi, j'ai oublié quelque chose ?** me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

**-Non,** riais-je,** tu as di****t**** le principal.**

**-Oh attends, tu n'as pas répondue à ma question aussi, **je me crispais, **alors tu veux bien ?** me demanda-t-il tout sourire, je me fais coincer ce soir, Esmée et maintenant mon père, double merde ! Mon chéri et ses frères cherchèrent à comprendre, **poupée ?** j'étais aussi en train d'écraser la main de Edward,** juste une partie, le reste tu en feras ce que tu veux !** comment pourrais-je lui dire non honnêtement ? J'avais la phrase de Paul en boucle dans ma tête, ''laisse lui prendre la place qui lui est dû'', en fait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit me revenait. J'étais pire que mal, mais si je refusais... j'allais décevoir mon père, Edward, l'option travailler le week-end n'était pas oubliée non plus,** et ce qui rester****a**** de tes grands-parents tu en feras ce que tu veux également...** Edward se retourna pour prendre un verre d'eau.

**-Quoi que ce soit,** murmura-t-il à peine audible, **di****s-****lui oui Bella,** j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je regardais le sol.

**-Tu...**

**-C'est oui,** soufflai-je en coupant mon père, j'avais envie de pleurer, j'aurai pu me débrouiller, j'aurai vraiment pu... j'aurai préféré qu'il garde son argent, il se leva, Edward lâcha ma main, mon père était plus que content, il me serra dans ses bras.

**-Merci ma poupée !** il embrassa mon front en souriant, je ravalais mon envie de pleurer pour le moment,** je m'en occup****e**** d****è****s demain,** me dit-il tout sourire,** je vais demander à la banque de te faire une carte, comme ça quand tu auras tout utiliser de tes économies tu pourras prendre dessus, OK ?** il avait toujours son grand sourire, je le remerciais,** mais non, suis ton papa !** il retourna s'assoir,** ah je suis content !** j'eus un petit sourire.

**-J****e n****'ai rien compris,** dit Jasper, **mais je suis content aussi ! Trinquons Charlie !** ils trinquèrent, Emmett et Edward aussi, qui passa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour le caresser.

**-Je pay****e**** une partie de ses études !** dit-il surexcité, ils me regardèrent avec des petits sourires,** oh, je vais appeler Carlisle, va être content mon copain !** il se leva partant en riant, je baissais ma tête, mes mains sur mon visage.

**-Putain,** lâchai-je doucement.

**-Chérie...** je relevais ma tête.

**-Non mais ta mère m'a coincé ce soir aussi, mon père maintenant, ça fait un peu trop pour moi là, j'aurai pu travailler pour mon manque d'argent, il aurait pu en profiter...**

**-Tu as acceptée... Bella, ton père ne sait pas que tu voulais travailler, tu lui as dit ?** je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Je ****ne**** pouvais pas lui dire non, à Esmée non plus, pas avec leur regards,** **écoute****-****le,** mon père lui riait bêtement au téléphone, **lui dire non, ce n'était pas possible.**

**-Bell',** me dit Jasper,** nous aussi nos parents nous donn****ent**** de l'argent, il n'y a rien de malhonnête dans l'histoire, que ce soit pour les études ou autre...**

**-Mais mon père...**

**-Fai****s**** juste ce que le notre fait**, me dit Emmett,** ni plus ni moins, tu voulais travailler,** j'acquiesçais, **mais quand ?** rit-il, **mon petit frère, nous, les Quileute, c'est nous ton travail. Nous faire rire, nous faire faire des missions, tu l'as di****t**** une fois, chef, c'est un gros truc,** je riais nerveusement, **tu n'as pas le temps pour travailler, promis quand nous serons grand****s**** tu travailleras, puis merde, t'es à nous !** je pouffais.

**-Elle est à moi surtout,** dit Edward.

**-Oui nous le savons,** railla Jasper, il me mit devant lui me serrant dans ses bras, embrassant mon épaule, mon père revint toujours tout sourire, **bon, nous allons rentrer, nous sommes attendus !** ils finirent leur bières et se levèrent**, Charlot, ****il**** faut que nous nous voyons plus !**

**-Charlot ?** rit-il.

**-Bah oui, ****il**** faut bien que je te trouv****e**** un surnom,** nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Je peux m'arranger cette semaine, nous pourrons faire un repas, il faut faire une réunion aussi pour l'autre et dimanche,** grimaça-t-il, nous suivîmes, **nous nous verrons ne vous en fa****i****tes pas,** ils approuvèrent, **fa****i****tes attention en rentrant.**

**-T'inquièt****e**** pas vieux brigand !** rit Emmett, ils se saluèrent, j'eus un bisou de mes frères, Edward une tape sur la tête, ils partirent en riant bêtement, mon père les salua de la fenêtre, nous aussi, nous les regardions partir.

**-Je vais aller me doucher,** dis-je, **je reviens,** j'allais surtout pleurer tranquillement sous la douche.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous restâmes silencieux dans la cuisine, écoutant Bella et ses pas à l'étage, il se mit près de moi contre l'évier, nous entendîmes l'eau couler.

**-J'étais vraiment pas s****û****r qu'elle dise oui,** chuchota-t-il.

**-Je n'étais pas s****û****r à 100% non plus,** chuchotai-je.

**-Mais elle a dit oui,** dit-il en souriant, **ça me dérangeait vraiment de laisser ses grands****-****parents tout prendre en charge, puis elle aura un peu de sous aussi, elle n'est pas ravie hein ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça, elle aurait préféré que tu profites de ton argent.**

**-Mais c'est ma fille ! Et puis je n'ai pas ouvert un compte pour elle à sa naissance pour rien... elle ne va pas revenir dessus ?**

**-Non, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas en tout cas,** il approuva, nous rangeâmes la cuisine, il était 23 heures.

**-Bon au lit fiston !**

**-Oui p'pa,** nous rîmes doucement, bêtement surtout, il alla dans le salon regarder les infos avant d'aller se coucher.

Je montais, allant dans la chambre, la trouvant en train de mettre une nuisette, elle me fit un petit sourire, s'allongeant sur le lit, je la rejoignis, retirant mon pull, elle rangeait, faisait semblant, elle mit un legging rapidement.

**-Je vais embrasser mon père, j'arrive,** elle sortit rapidement, j'allongeais mon dos sur le matelas, ramenant un coussin sous ma tête, mes mains sur mon visage, je retirais mon débardeur, virais mes chaussettes aussi, je regardais le plafond, la sentant venir sur moi, je la regardais, nous nous scrutions un moment, elle posa ses bras sur mon torse, les repliant, posant son menton dessus, **tu lui as dit à mon papa que je songeais à travailler ? ** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**-Non mon ange tout ce qui s'est passé que ce soit ma mère ou ton père, je n'étais au courant de rien.**

**-Je suis quand même mal à l'aise... Tu sais je crois que mon grand-père aussi avait prévu le coup mais bien avant, me rendre habile de mes mains, m'apprendre à pêcher, à tirer et toutes sortes de choses que mon père aime. J'ai longtemps pens****é**** que mon père et moi étions différent, à sa façon mon grand-père me prouve que non et le connaissant il l'avait s****û****rement prévu, m'apprendre des choses plutôt que d'autre, certaines que lui et moi apprécions, d'autre qui aujourd'hui font que je m'entend****e**** avec mon père... tout pren****d un**** sens, du moins une grande partie,** elle releva son bras éteignant la lumière, se remettant sur le dos, retirant son legging, **je vais découvrir d'autre chose d'ici quelques temps, Emmett a raison, quand pourrais-je trouver le temps de travailler ? Le week-end ? Mais regarde, nous sommes toujours à faire mille et une chose****s****... de toute façon, je vais avoir deux fois par semaine des cours de dessin, travailler à l'atelier, sortir avec les filles, toi, tou****t**** le monde. Jeudi je suis avec Jake, je dois m'occuper de l'autre, apprendre les bonnes manières à Paul,** elle se mit sur le côté, me regardant, **je****continu****e**** à penser que ça fait beaucoup de choses en une soirée,** je caressais sa joue, passant mon pouce sur sa petite cerne apparente, je savais qu'elle avait du pleurer à nouveau, **journée un peu compliquée,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Mais tu as dessiné, fais une mangeoire,** elle me fit un deux avec ses doigts avec un petit sourire, **deux mangeoires,** dis-je fièrement, elle pouffa doucement, **tu sais maintenant ce que tu veux faire comme travail et ton père est plus qu'heureux, c'est tout ce qui compt****e**** non ?** elle acquiesça.

**-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre les bébés et l'autre samedi et dimanche matin ?**

**-Oui, ils étaient là, ils nous ont raconté.**

**-Paul ?**

**-Paul... dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié c'est peu dire, aucun de nous n'a apprécié mais elle regrettera,** elle approuva, **viens,** nous nous mîmes sous la couette, je retirais mon jean et mon débardeur, restant en boxer, elle se mit contre moi, je caressais ses cheveux, **tu as refai****t**** de la moto, ils m'ont dit que tu te débrouillais bien.**

**-Je suis tombée encore, mais pas un bobo, rien ! J'adore ! Et toi la moto ?**

**-Si je dis que je me suis renseigné après que l'on se soit quittés ? Non en fait je me suis inscrit, Jasper aussi,** elle se recula pour taper dans ses mains, je riais bêtement,** bah oui il était temps, ****certains soirs au lieu d'aller au sport avec Jasper nous irons au code, d****è****s que j'aurai mon ****permis je t'emmène, enfin ****il**** faudra que je m'achète mon nouveau jouet avant, je vais nous faire plaisir, tu choisiras avec moi.**

**-D'accord, oh, il faudra que je m'achète de quoi me protéger.**

**-Je vais faire le mec chiant et te dire que tu ne mettras pas un centime là dedans, les autres ne te laisseront pas ****faire**** de toute façon. Ben a dit qu'il allait faire le lèche-cul s****û****rement,** nous rîmes doucement, **ça l'intéresse puis il ****ne**** veut pas finir l'année en étant dernier dans le classement.**

**-Je l'aime bien Ben, il a toujours un truc à la con à sortir.**

**-Non, mon ange ça c'est chacun d'entre nous,** riais-je, **mais je reconnais que Ben est doué, avant de vraiment les connaître, j****e n****'aurai jamais pensé qu'ils étaient comme ça avec Angie, ça aurait été bien dommage de passer à côté.**

**-Je trouve aussi,** souffla-t-elle, **nous sommes bien entourés,** j'acquiesçais,** peu de gens ont autant de chance, j'espère juste que ça restera comme ça, qu'ils resteront près de nous encore un moment.**

**-Ils vont à Seattle, dans la même université que nous.**

**-Mais ce sera différent, le lycée, notre ville qui n'en ait pas vraiment une, tout est petit, là-bas, tout sera immense, La Push sera plus loin, nos parents... nous n'y sommes pas encore.**

**-Mais tu y penses déjà.**

**-Oui, parfois, je ne suis pas en train de dire que de vivre avec toi, dans notre appartement ne me plairait pas, loin de là, juste que... ici, à Forks, j'ai une famille, je ne veux pas qu'elle éclate à Seattle.**

**-Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Profitons pour l'instant, Halloween, les vacances au ski, les fêtes de fin d'années, tous les jours qui vont suivre, les missions et je m'arrête là parce que sinon la liste va s'allonger encore et encore,** elle pouffa, je souriais, continuant à caresser ses longs cheveux, sa main elle glissant dans mon dos, **chérie... tu comptes quand même chercher du travail ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai pour me donner bonne conscience je crois, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai à part le week-end mais ils sont déjà plus que chargés, j'en ai pas vraiment envie en fait.**

**-Alors ne le fais pas... l'argent que je peux avoir, il me vient de mes parents, de ma famille, le tiens aussi, je sais que nous n'avons pas été élevés de la même manière, nous connaissons tout de même la valeur de l'argent. Nous nous faisons plaisir c'est sûr mais même si parfois nous l'utilisons certainement inutilement, nous le faisons juste dans le but de nous faire plaisir, à nos proches aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis chiant avec toi pour te payer des choses, pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise mais parce que mes parents m'ont élevés dans ce sens mais je peux comprendre que ça t'énerve d'une certaine façon, nous pouvons faire des compromis si tu veux...**

**-Comme ?**

**-J****e n****'en sais rien,** riais-je, elle suivit, **tu as une idée peut-être ?**

**-Laisse****-****moi payer des choses parfois, un cinéma, un resto. Dis****-****moi ce que tu aimerais avoir, tu me fais des cadeaux mais en échange tu ne me laisses pas faire pareil. Les sorties c'est la même la** **plupart du temps, je sais que tu as plus de moyens que moi, mais si tu me laisses un peu participer, je le vivrais s****û****rement mieux que ****si**** tu m'offres des choses. Je ne dis pas que je ne serai pas sceptique parfois mais je ferai des efforts, je les aim****e**** les cadeaux que tu me fais n'en dout****e**** pas, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir ce que j'aime. C'est juste que c'est compliqué pour moi parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien, Paul... Paul nous en avons parlés samedi chez lui, il t'en a parlé ?**

**-Non et ne te sens pas obligée de m'en parler Bella.**

**-Je veux juste que tu comprennes le pourquoi du comment. C'est ma conscience et parler avec sa conscience ça me perme****t**** d'avancer un peu plus, je l'ai baptisé comme ça,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **ce n'est pas un****ami, un frère, c'est autre chose mais sans arrière pensée.**

**-Bébé, je le sais, ne cherche pas à te justifier.**

**-D'accord mais je ne veux p...** je grognais, elle pouffa, **je me tais et continu****e**** à t'expliquer.**

**-J'apprécierai,** raillai-je, elle me fit un petit sourire vite perdu.

**-Tu... tu te souviens,** chuchota-t-elle**, quand nous étions dans ta voiture, quand tu as compris,** l'un comme l'autre resserrâmes notre étreinte, j'approuvais, **tu te souviens quand je t'ai di****t**** que à une époque ma... elle me couvrait de cadeaux et autre.**

**-Je me souviens oui.**

**-****À cette**** époque je ne rechignais pas, j'étais limite impatiente, comme Ali' et Rose l'étaient samedi soir en attendant que Esmée rentre. J'étais pareil, vraiment, je l****a**** harcelais pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, ça l'amusait d'ailleurs,** elle eut un petit sourire triste, se tût un instant, **elle m'a vraiment pourrie et j'en demandais encore, chose qu'elle faisait avec grand plaisir. Un jour... tout ça c'était fin****i****, ce n'est pas tant les cadeaux qui m'ont manqués, c'est ce moment tu sais quand tu étais petit et que tu déballes un cadeau carrément impatient sous les rires de tes parents juste parce que tout le monde est heureux à cet instant. Bref... c'est son sourire et ses rires, ses câlins également qui m'ont manqués, je m'éloign****e**** du sujet...**

**-Dis les choses comme elle te vienne mon ange.**

**-J'ai di****t**** le principal je crois,** elle se refit silencieuse, **un jour elle... elle a été déçue que je ne veuill****e**** pas d'une fête avec des gamins de mon âge, je voulais juste ma mè... Renée, petit à petit elle ****s****'est éloignée devant mes refus à chaque fête qu'elle voulait organiser. Jusqu'au jour o****ù**** elle ****s****'est fâchée en disant qu****'****après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu m'acheter, les heures supplémentaires qu'elle avait du faire pour me payer tout ce que je voulais... elle a dit regretter, vraiment regretter d'avoir fait tout ça, que je ne méritais rien au final et que désormais je n'aurai des cadeaux que quand je ferai ce qu'elle voulait, pas autrement. Que c'était terminé que je profite de son argent pour au final n'avoir rien de moi, à Phœnix, avec elle, les cadeaux ne devenaient que des récompenses. Je n'ai pas pour autant été dans son sens, les cadeaux n'ont plus la même saveur, parce que derrière chaque cadeaux, je vois une attente de la personne, ''je te fais un cadeau mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir''...**

**-Ce n'est pourtant absolument pas ce que nous pensons.**

**-Je sais mais je suis devenue comme ça, avec mes grands-parents aussi, ils n'ont pas compris tout de suite, ils l'ont su parce que je leur ai posé la question sur la signification des cadeaux. Pour eux c'était simplement un geste d'amour, d'affection, de plaisir, mon pap****y**** m'a même fait lire la définition dans le dictionnaire. Il m'en a fait lire plusieurs, comme le respect, l'amour, l'attachement, m'expliquant à chaque fois. Il aimait bien partir d'un mot et faire toute une histoire derrière pour me prouver que c'était la vérité, dans la définition du mot ''cadeau'' je n'ai rien vu de ce ****que**** ma mère avait di****t****, rien ne parlait de retour des choses, juste que ça devait être une action de plaisir. C'est resté le cas avec eux parfois, ils en ont moins fait parce qu'ils voyaient que ça me mettait mal mais quand ils en faisaient ils n'avaient pas de juste mesures, mon frison, mes livres de collection... ma Shelby,** je haussais les sourcils, **oui, c'est la mienne en fait, je devais l'avoir officiellement à mes 16 ans, je l'ai ****eu**** plus tôt parce qu'il voulait que je sach****e**** parfaitement la conduire avant de me laisser seule avec, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui...**

**-Tu n'aimerais pas l'avoir près de toi ?**

**-Si, ce n'est pas qu'une voiture pour moi, ce sont les meilleurs moments, une partie du moins que j'ai pu passer avec lui, mon frison aussi j'aimerai le revoir, partir au galop et arrêter de penser mais ça voudrait dire retourner là-bas et ça je ne suis pas prête à le faire. Je n'ai toujours pas rappel****é**** Franck, il faut que je le fass****e****... mais pour les cadeaux. Quand je retournais à Phœnix avec ceux que j'avais pu avoir, elle me disait qu'ils allaient le regretter, c'est à partir de là qu****'****ils ont commencés les disputes aussi, mon pap****y****a**** demandé un jour ce qu'elle cherchait à me mettre dans la tête, qu'elle devait cesser avec ses âneries, elle a continu****é****, elle m'en a voulut de l'avoir raconté. Puis petit à petit elle a chercher des choses de plus en plus blessante,** murmura-t-elle,** elle a réussit... Je ne veux pas qu'un jour toi ou l'une des ****personnes qui nous entoure ****aient**** des regrets. Le paradoxe c'est qu****'****en faire j'adore, voir les ****têtes des gens,** sourit-elle, **Emmett et sa réaction avec l'uniforme,''Bell' tu vas me faire crever de joie''** rit-elle, **je crois que je m'en souviendrai****s**** longtemps,** je souriais. **Et j'aimerai, pas la même réaction parce que ça appartient à Emmett, mais j'aimerai voir comment toi tu réagirais face à quelque chose que tu désires vraiment avoir.**

**-Je ne demande rien comme cadeau parce que je suis comme toi, j'aime plus en faire qu'en recevoir. J'aime aussi voir la tête des personnes à qui j'en fais mais parce que ça te tiens à cœur, je trouverai quelque chose. Sans te le dire directement parce que ça ne serait plus une surprise sinon ou... tu me connais suffisamment toi aussi, si tu as une idée déjà fait comme tu le sens, je ne pourrai qu'aimer, ça te va ? Je te laisse faire, trouver ?**

**-D'accord,** dit-elle tout sourire, **je ferai en sorte de perdre mes mauvais réflexes.**

**-Ça me va et je n'abuserai pas niveau cadeau, nous venons de faire notre premier compromis chérie,** elle pouffa, je souriais bêtement.

**-Il y en aura d'autres je le sens.**

**-Oui c'est s****û****r que c'est loin d'être le dernier mais ça vaut ****mieux que des disputes, si tu me dis, m'expliqu****e**** les raisons à chaque fois, je serais plus en mesure de comprendre et inversement,** elle acquiesça.

Nous reprîmes nos câlins, fermant les yeux tous les deux, elle bougea son bras mettant la musique en fond, remettant sa main dans mon dos, laissant ses ongles l'effleurer, je frissonnais, passant ma main sous sa nuisette qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Elle la retira se remettant face à moi, je restais pensif sur ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, elle devait certainement y songer également. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à connaître sur son passé, je la laisserai le faire comme à cet instant. Nous nous rapprochâmes de l'autre, sa jambe entre les miennes, ma main faisant de longs allers-retours du creux de ses reins à sa nuque, passant sur sa chaine, nos visages l'un contre l'autre, elle m'embrassa doucement, ma main cessa de bouger quelques secondes, je l'embrassais à mon tour, finissant par suivre l'autre, je repris mes allers-retours dans son dos.

Nos caresses finirent par devenir plus appuyées, plus ciblées aussi, nos envies plus présentes. Je remontais la couette sur nous, nous embrassant pour camoufler nos soupirs, gémissements et autre. Nous ne pouvions pas montrer de l'empressement comme à la villa, ça faisait vraiment couple d'ados en fait, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus, sa jambe sur ma hanche, elle gémit plus audible.

**-Chérie...** chuchotai-je.

**-Il... il m'a échappé,** dit-elle stressée, j'échappais un sourire moqueur,** il ****faut que tu m'apprennes la discrétion, vraiment... ****il**** faut surtout que tu me prennes en fait.**

Je grognais, sortant mon bras et ma tête de la couette pour attraper un préservatif, me remettant face à elle, la couette à nouveau complètement sur nous.

**-Attends pour le mettre,** chuchota-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, le posant, l'embrassant moins calmement, elle me mit à son entrée, nous eûmes la même réaction, prendre de l'air et nous retenir d'avoir trop de réaction pendant que je la pénétrais, chose compliquée, elle écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, son gémissement mourant sur mes lèvres. Au moins le lit ne grinçait pas, c'était toujours ça de gagner, je mouvais de moins en moins lentement, ça avait un petit côté excitant aussi, je la poussais sur le dos, elle gémit à nouveau se reprenant au mieux, elle grogna, je souriais comme un petit con contre sa bouche, elle mordit ma lèvre enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos doucement, j'en échappais un, elle put sourire à son tour et moi grogner.

**-Tu veux jouer ?** lui demandai-je en allant au plus loin, elle se crispa ravalant son gémissement, je sortis d'elle.

**-Non, non, ne fais pas ça,** chuchota-t-elle suppliante.

-**C'est déjà fait,** raillai-je, **chérie prête ?** je me mis à son entrée, son souffle plus rapide, j'avais beau faire le petit con ça allait être compliqué pour moi aussi, je compliquais le jeu en poussant la couette, c'était surtout pour la voir, elle était tendue.

Je l'embrassais, elle y répondit, je revenais en elle lentement, nous eûmes le même réflexe nerveux de remettre la couette sur nous. Elle était d'humeur joueuse puisqu'elle me poussa d'un coup en elle, nous faisant gémir le plus silencieusement possible contre la bouche de l'autre, je me mouvais plus ou moins rapidement, nos visages soudés à celui de l'autre, plaquant nos lèvres en sentant que l'autre allait déborder. Ça arriva plus que nous l'aurions voulu, je pensais à mettre le préservatif aussi, aucune envie de sortir de la chambre en pleine nuit, pas dans la maison d'un shérif. Nous nous crispions quand je retournais en elle, je fis au plus vite cette fois, non, ce n'était pas une idée lumineuse, pas sur le coup, nous étions écrasés l'un contre l'autre, plus que transpirant aussi, elle me poussa sur le dos, je la gardais contre moi, pas sûr de survivre si elle se redresse, pas ce soir du moins. Je poussais ses cheveux de son visage, les gardant dans mes mains, tuant davantage nos râles de plaisir, je descendis une main sur ses fesses suivant son rythme après avoir remonté mes jambes, elle voulut se redresser, je grognais la suivant, la couette n'était plus sur nous. Problème. Ma Bella se fait plus nerveuse, double problème, je me redressais sur mes genoux, elle me força à rester l'un en face de l'autre, me regardant en se mordant la lèvre, étouffant au mieux nos gémissements. Elle serra son bras contre ma nuque, son autre main sur mon torse, mes mains sur ses hanches, appuyant ses vas et viens, je retrouvais sa bouche, remontais mes mains dans son échappa plusieurs gémissements, me laissant la remettre sur le dos et me débattre avec la couette pour la mettre sur nous, étant sur la largeur du lit c'était plus compliqué. Je parvins à la remettre à moitié sur nous, je me fis plus nerveux à mon tour, elle se raidit, je ne ralentis pas pour autant bien qu'elle soit proche, ses petites mains se crispèrent dans mon dos, j'agrippais ses cheveux d'une main, passant l'autre entre nos corps pour atteindre son clitoris, elle me fit mal avec ses ongles quand je la pinçais, elle se resserra d'un coup à la suite d'un puissant coup de rein, je me déversais, nos gémissements manquant de discrétion mais c'était difficile autrement.

Elle poussa la couette, sa main sur ma joue, nous embrassant tendrement pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle en même temps, je dus sortir d'elle pour retirer le préservatif, je le jetais dans la poubelle, reprenant nos baisers, nos caresses.

**-Chéri,** souffla-t-elle alors que j'embrassais sa poitrine,** tu crois qu'il a entendu ?**

**-Je ne pense pas non,** dis-je contre son sein, elle frissonna, je continuais allant sur l'autre, je posais ses mains près de son visage, je remontais dans son cou, me mettant face à elle, **la seule chose c'est que nous ne pouvons pas le faire autant qu****'****à la villa,** elle grimaça, **je sais, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous retenir à chaque fois...**

**-****Il v****a falloir jouer à l'extérieur,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

**-Oui mais au lycée ça sera pareil, se retenir.**

**-Il y a bien longtemps, j'avais parlé du fait que tu m'emmène****s**** dans les bois avec ta voiture... la période de chasse nous en avait empêch****é****,** je lui fis un sourire en coin, **dans la voiture, dans les bois, nous n'aurons pas à nous retenir, il faut chercher des endroits isolés parce que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de gémir toute une semaine, le soir ça laissera plus de place aux câlins, chéri...** chuchota-t-elle, **n'empêche que ça me pla****î****t bien,** j'échappais un rire, **toi aussi hein ?**

**-Tant que nous ne nous faisons pas attraper.**

**-Ne parle pas de malheur,** je riais,** non mais je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.**

**-Moi non plus,** je me redressais nous mettant à nos places initiales, l'un en face de l'autre, collés, reprenant nos caresses,** nous ne serons plus insomniaques aussi les semaines où nous serons ****chez ton père.**

**-Faire le plein de sommeil, rattraper des heures de sommeil pour être encore plus insomniaques la semaine prochaine,** nous rîmes bêtement, **pas terrible comme hygiène de vie.**

**-Moi je trouve que si, je n'ai jamais aussi peu dormis mais au moins nous profitons vraiment de l'autre.**

**-Nous sommes de mauvaises personnes,** souffla-t-elle sérieusement, je la regardais en haussant les sourcils.

**-Bébé, je crois qu'il est temps que tu récupères un peu,** elle pouffa, j'éteignis la chaine Hi-Fi, la serrant contre moi, sa tête sous la mienne mettant la couette sur ses épaules, moins d'une minute plus tard elle dormait, il valait mieux que je suive demain serait une journée à nouveau chargée.

* * *

**Le sondage...il concerne la partie ''jeux d'adultes'' qu'ils prévoient de faire, j'aimerai vos avis, vos idées...**

**La règle du jeu est simple, questions, défis et autre qu'ils pourraient se poser ou se faire en sachant qu'ils ne vont pas finir à coucher tous ensemble XD donc pas non plus abuser dans vos défis, soit en intérieur, soit en extérieur, restez dans le coquin ;) je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment clair, sinon retourner sur la partie ou ils en parlent, ou demandez moi plus d'infos, Google a beau être mon ami, il a ses limites et par vite en cacahuètes lol, site porno et Cie, pas ce que je cherches double XD**

**Bref comme dis plus haut, faîtes vous plaisir, j'ai bien trouvé des questions coquines ou autre mais il m'en manque ! merci d'avance ! **


	8. Chapter 8 saison 2

Merci pour toutes vos reviews,normalement je n'ai oubliée personne^^ merci à **xXDouxx-CoeuurXx**(La deuxième saison sera longue, si je l'arrête avant 45 chapitres ça sera pour entamer la troisième saison...mais je n'y suis pas encore) **Jene **(Je ne referai pas une Bella avec béquille ou autre, une fois est suffisante) **Lexou **(Une fan de plus tu m'en vois ravie !) **Marion, Ilonka , Mimir94r** (Un grand merci pour ta review) **Ninidezil** (Pour Claire..Quel Quileute s'éprend d'une Claire dans les livres ? Ok elle n'est pas un bébé dans mon histoire mais tu connais la réponse...merci pour tes compliments, j'ai vécue certaines choses mais ce n'est pas mon passé.)

**Galswinthe,** je te l'envoie, j'échangerai ensuite mais là ma connexion arrête pas de me planter d'ou le fait que je postes en retard, la j'ai une brèche j'en profite.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 8 Saison 2.

_**Mardi soir.**_

Rose m'avait gentiment déposée à la salle de sport, j'étais habillée normalement, rien de provoquant ou autre, mes cheveux lissés, un jean, petit haut, un long gilet, je rentrais, restant à l'entrée, me faisant discrète, ils étaient tous concentrés,à moins qu'ils souffrent, c'est plus probable, normalement ils termineraient bientôt.

**-Jolie surprise,** murmura Sam dans mon dos, je sursautais en me retournant, il me fit un grand sourire, je lui fis un bisou en souriant.

**-Je me suis dis que me faire une sortie avec mon homme serait bien, ciné et après je ne sais pas.**

**-Il va être content, comment vas-tu ? **

**-Bien, tout va bien, tu ne fais pas de sport ce soir ? **

**-Non, j'ai du m'occuper d'un client, il vient de partir, Eddy t'as vu ? **

**-Je me fais toute petite pour le moment, quand il aura finit je me montrerais.**

**-Tu veux un café, du distributeur mais un café quand même,** j'approuvais, il m'emmena avec lui, près du comptoir de l'accueil, il me laissa prendre ce que je voulais, il s'en prit un aussi, nous allâmes dehors nous asseyant sur un petit muret l'un en face de l'autre, **au fait je veux, nous voulons tous notre mangeoire,** je pouffais.

**-Je vous en ferai,** il me fit un sourire en coin, **quand êtes vous disponible pour que nous nous voyons tous, tu sais pour Halloween...**

**-Vendredi ça devrait être bon, je demanderai au mien, nous nous arrangerons pour être tous là.**

**-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que nous venions faire ça à La Push ? **

**-Non, pas du tout, Bella, viens quand tu veux, même sans prévenir, ce n'est pas utile.**

**-Je n'abuserai pas non plus.**

**-Tu peux, les déguisements de ce que j'ai compris ça sera en soldats ? **

**-Oui,** riais-je, **mais les garçons ignorent comment nous allons être habillées.**

**-Ouais autant dire que ils vont vous en vouloir,** je pouffais nerveusement, il me fit un sourire moqueur.

**-Et vous allez vous déguiser ? **

**-Surement oui, dans la mesure ou nous serons tous en mission autant vous suivre dans votre délire.**

**-Ça me va parfaitement ! Vous le fêtez d'habitude ? **

**-Les bébés oui, ce surnom va rester tu sais,** je pouffais, **ça resteras les bébé longtemps.**

**-Ça leur va bien...vous n'avez pas des fêtes ? **

**-Si, ce que nous appelons des Pow-Wow, des grands rassemblements, nourriture, danse, légendes, différentes tribus, mais c'est plus pendant les beaux jours, certains sont limite considérés comme grotesque, tout dépend ou tu vas, je t'emmènerai si tu veux.**

**-Oui, je veux connaître ! **

**-Alors nous irons,** me dit-il avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis, **sinon, nous racontons nos légendes autour d'un feu, comme je t'avais dis nous essayons au mieux de conserver nos origines, toi, si tu devais m'emmener quelque part ? **

**-Aucune idée, oh si, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu voir, je sais que dans le nord on peut en voir, tu en as déjà vu toi, des aurores boréales ?**

**-Oui, plusieurs, je t'emmènerai ! **

**-Ça fait deux choses que tu dois me montrer,**soufflais-je.

**-Tu es une maligne,** je pouffais.

**-Ce n'était même pas voulu, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai t'apprendre en fait, c'est plus en fait moi qui aimerait que tu me fasses connaître vos légendes, toutes ses choses que vous connaissez, j'aime bien apprendre en fait, ça pourrait être notre truc**, il me scruta un moment, **tu n'es pas obligé...**

**-Non ce n'est pas ça..je t'apprendrai, tu es douée en histoire ? **

**-Oui ! Mon papi l'était il m'a transmit sa passion, alors oui je connais, du moins celle dans les livres mais j'ai pas envie de me contenter que d'une version, je veux la tienne, la votre, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir mais j'aime la mythologie, grecque surtout, leur façon d'expliquer comment tel ou tel chose à vu le jour, je sais que chaque peuple a ses croyances, je voudrai que tu me racontes comment vous vous voyez les choses,** il me scruta à nouveau, **tu sais c'est angoissant un peu ton regard,** il échappa un rire.

**-Ni vois rien de déplaisant, au contraire, la mythologie grecque, tes histoires préférées ? **

**-J'en ai plein,tu connais ? **

**-Un peu mais tu vois tu vas m'apprendre, tu me raconteras tes histoires quand nous aurons plus de temps..**

**-Je te raconterai ! **

**-Et pourquoi tu aimes ? **

**-Parce que dans ses histoires, tu y as tous les sentiments regroupés, des plus vils au plus beau, tout est mélangés, c'est tout ce qui concerne la nature humaine et j'aime bien lire les histoires sur ça, tout comme j'aime observer les gens, leur attitudes, le langage des gestes, les détails...je t'ennuie ? **

**-Non,** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, **loin de là même.**

**-OK parce que je parles, je parles et je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer.**

**-Tu penses bizarrement parfois,** je pouffais nerveusement, **non mais c'est vrai,** je grimaçais, **tu as l'air d'en avoir dans la tête pourtant, je comprends pas trop ton truc de te freiner alors que tu étais plus que bien partis dans ton explication.**

**-Faut pas faire attention, c'est normal.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui est normal ?** J' haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, **tu as peur que je ne trouves pas ça intéressant ? **

**-Un peu oui.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant...nous nous trouverons un moment pour nous raconter nos histoires,** j'acquiesçais **et quand tu le feras, ne te retiens pas ,ne te freines pas.**

**-Je ferai en sorte de ne pas me freiner promis.**

**-Tu sais , si plus de personnes cherchaient à comprendre comme tu en as envie certaines choses seraient plus simple...**

**-Certains auraient moins de préjugés ?** Il approuva, **ça t'a blessé ce que à pu dire l'autre mais tu sais les personnes comme elle, ne font pas partie des gens dont tu devrais te soucier, c'est choquant, insultant, irrespectueux mais je ne peux que la plaindre parce qu'elle ignora longtemps beaucoup de choses, elle n'est pas seule dans ce cas mais elle finira seule parce que tous les sentiments que toi, moi, ceux qui nous entoure, elle ne les connaitra certainement jamais, je ne suis pas une personne qui souhaite le malheur aux autres, je dis juste qu'elle n'a pas notre chance, elle restera attirée par ce qui brille, ça lui apporteras plus de problèmes que autre chose, je ne me dis pas non plus supérieure à elle, différente oui et tant mieux, laisse la penser comme elle veut, elle va comprendre que les gens qu'elle prend de haut la remettront à sa place, une leçon, une grosse leçon qu'elle oubliera surement mais pendant un quart de secondes elle aura prit conscience de certaines choses...laisse la où elle est c'est mieux.**

**-Je vais me concentrer sur toi, c'est bien plus intéressant,** je pouffais, terminais mon café ensuite, l**a encore c'est vrai...**il se fit pensif et se leva, **viens petite angeni, je te ramènes à ton homme,** je pris sa main jetant nos gobelets à la poubelle.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de sport, toujours main dans la main, il me fit entrer dans la salle, je leur fis un petit coucou à tous.

**-Eddy, à la douche tu arrêtes là pour ce soir, tu as bien plus intéressant à faire, **je riais légèrement, il me fit un sourire, se rapprochant de moi essuyant sa transpiration avec sa serviette, l'est hot, Sam lâcha ma main embrassant mon crâne.

**-Tu me refais une surprise ?** Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

**-Je me disais que un cinéma serait bien,** il me fit un sourire en coin, **je t'invites, **souriais-je.

**-Je me doutes bien, **il posa un léger baiser, **j'en ai pour 15 minutes,** j'acquiesçai, je le regardais partir rapidement,j'allais faire un bisou à Jared, Jasper, Ben et Emmett trop en souffrance pour que je les interrompre, je rejoignis Paul et Jake, je leur fis un bisou, un câlin, restant dans les bras de Paul, il me garda contre lui.

**-Ma petite chose, tu viens récupérer ton homme comme ça, sans autorisation ? **Je pouffais, le regardant.

**-Oui mais ne t'en fais pas je ne le ferai pas tous les soirs, **il me fit un sourire en coin, **Jake, comment vas-tu ? **

**-Je vais toujours bien,** sourit-il, **je vais aller faire morfler Em' aussi, il se relâche,** je riais moqueuse le regardant aller voir Emmett.

**-Quand est-ce que je te revois ?** Demandais-je à Paul.

**-Cette semaine ça va être un peu compliqué, pour Halloween sur.**

**-Vendredi, il est prévu que nous venions tous à La Push pour mettre en place Halloween...tu seras là ? Tu pourras ? **

**-Je vais m'arranger, je ne vais pas rater ça, **je le remerciais, il grogna, je fis comme si de rien n'était.

**-Et hier soir ton ''je ne me souviens plus de son prénom ? ''** il se mit à rire bêtement, **bonne surprise ? **

**-Ça va, pas au point de la revoir non plus.**

**-Sur 10 ? **

**-Tu me demandes de la noter ? **

**-Oui,** riais-je,** dis moi ! **

**-OK, dans ce cas...7/10.**

**-Tu as déjà eut un 10 ? **

**-8 oui, le 10 sera pour une en particulier,** je lui fis un sourire, **tu me contamines avec tes niaiseries,** je pouffais, **où vas-tu avec Eddy ? **

**-Cinéma, la dernière séance est dans 45 minutes, j'ai déjà les places, film d'action histoire de ne pas lui infliger un film de filles.**

**-Il appréciera, **railla-t-il.

**-Je pense, en attendant...**je remis ma joue sur son torse, le serrant contre moi, il serra ses bras, posant le bas de son visage contre mon crâne, nous ne dîmes plus rien, je regardais les autres, ils détournèrent leur regard nous laissant tranquille, **je laisse mon père m'aider,** je le sentis sourire,** tu avais raison, il était plus que content, j'ai pu expliquer à Edward mes blocages aussi par ****rapport à l'argent.**

**-C'est bien ma petite chose, je supposes que pour ton père ça a du mal à passer et que tu veux ****quand même travailler,** j'acquiesçai, **laisse un peu de temps passer avant de te lancer là dedans si tu persistes, Eddy m'a dit pour les cours de dessin aussi, tu vois, tout prend place pour toi...**

**-Et pour toi ? **Demandais-je en le regardant.

**-Pour l'instant rien de nouveau, ah si ton homme m'en a mit une pour les pantalons,** je pouffais, **il l'avait dis en même temps, mais ça va je gère bien la douleur.**

**-Donc il t'a fait mal,** raillais-je.

**-Tu commences à devenir désagréable...**

**-Je crois surtout que tu cherches une raison de me faire me pousser, le câlin dure un peu trop pour toi,** il me fixa, je lui fis un sourire en coin, j'embrassai sa joue me mettant près de lui contre le mur.

**-Bell'...**

**-Je ne suis pas vexée chaton, tout va bien,** il passa son bras sur mes épaules embrassant ma tête, **vous aimez bien embrasser ma tête.**

**-Tu es petite, c'est le plus rapide.**

**-Je t'emmerdes moi et ma taille,** il partit dans un fou rire.

**-Il n'y avait rien de méchant ! J'y suis pour rien si tu es petite sans talons.**

**-Ça va, ça va la ferme, ce qui est petit est mignon de toute façon,** chuchotais-je, il préféra se moquer,je fus bien contente que mon chéri arrive, **chéri, il se moque ! **

**-De quoi ? **

**-Du fait que je sois petite ! **Ils se regardèrent,** chéri je te préviens si tu te moques...**

**-Mais non, je me demandes si je vais le cogner encore, **je regardais Paul un air hautain.

**-Tu vois, il va te casser ta gueule !** J'allais vers mon homme fière.

**-Demain Eddy ? **

**-Ouais le temps que je trouves où, **ils se tapèrent dans les mains en souriant, je les regardais mauvaise, Edward me regarda et grimaça légèrement, **Paul ne te moques plus de sa taille,** dit-il froidement.

**-OK ma grande, mais ça n'avait rien d'une moquerie, elle a juste perdue les pédales,** ils échappèrent un rire,je les regardais de travers, **vite, votre séance, n'allez pas la rater,** je regardais l'heure.

**-Oh oui, il faut partir !** Dis-je, je fis un bisou à Paul, grognant ensuite, **fais comme si je ne l'avais pas fait ****et que je te fais la gueule.**

**-Je vais faire comme si,** rit-il, **fichez le camp maintenant.**

Nous nous tournâmes, je souriais bêtement quand Edward prit ma main, nous saluâmes tous le monde, allant dehors, je pris le volant, nous garant au plus près du cinéma, je pris mon sac, sortant de la voiture, retrouvant sa main, un sourire de conne je le reconnais,je donnais les billets, nous avions un peu de temps pour nous prendre à grignoter, tuant nos rires devant le pop-corn,nous allâmes nous installer, nous retirâmes nos vestes, je bloquais le pop-corn avec le siège près de moi, nos boissons aussi.

**-Tu m'emmènes voir quoi au fait ? **

**-Rien de niais amour, de l'action, du sang, des combats...**il me fit un sourire en coin, **je sais je suis une chouette chérie, **raillais-je, nous rîmes doucement.

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules, me rapprochant de sa bouche nous embrassant, ma main sur sa joue, au début c'était un baiser calme, au début, je me redressais me rapprochant au plus près de lui, ma main glissant sur sa nuque, je réclamais sa langue, étouffant un soupir de contentement en sentant la sienne, son bras me faisant avancer un peu plus, nous faisant pressant quand les bandes annonces défilèrent, sa main agrippant mon épaule, l'autre sur ma joue, nous nous baissions dans les sièges, continuant malgré tout, nous embrassant plus calmement pour reprendre notre souffle, reprenant par la suite, sa main descendant sur mon corps, jusqu'à ma cuisse, il se pencha sur mon siège me remettant droite, sa main sur ma hanche, je ravalais mes gémissements au mieux, encore une fois pas le moment, il crispa sa main, m'embrassant plus doucement, nous nous regardâmes, il caressa à nouveau ma cuisse, je préférais ne pas décroiser mes jambes pour l'aider un peu à ne pas trop déborder.

**-Combien de temps dure le film ? **Souffla-t-il contre ma bouche, je pouffais moqueuse, il me fit un petit sourire.

**-Plus de 2 heures amour, mais nous pourrons nous bécoter.**

**-Heureusement,** murmura-t-il en posant un baiser,** je vais te tripoter chérie,** je riais le plus bas possible, il se remit à sa place, je retirais son bras, il mit sa main entre mes jambes, mes bras serrant son bras, ma tête sur son épaule.

Le film commença, nous fûmes plus ou moins sage, j'aime bien quand il me tripote, et miracle aucune main sous les pantalons mais c'est bien comme ça aussi puis ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas arrivé dans la journée, le film était bien aussi, un jour je l'emmènerai voir un film des plus nase histoire que nous puissions jouer, dans une salle pratiquement déserte, waw, ça va me plaire, faut que je me calmes maintenant.

Nous nous promenions un peu après être sortis, parlant de tout et de rien, décryptant le film aussi c'était chouette, ma soirée était chouette,faut que j'arrête avec ce mot aussi, il était presque 23 heures, il fallut rentrer, lui comme moi commencions à fatiguer, je le laissais prendre le volant, caressant sa nuque pendant le trajet.

**-Bébé, **me dit-il, **si tu veux dormir ne te retiens pas...**

**-Non, je vais attendre d'être dans notre lit pour ça,** je grognais faiblement.

**-Bella...qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit ? **

**-Que ce n'était pas une obligation de faire l'amour avant d'aller se coucher,** dis-je platement, il tua son rire,** il ne faut pas en faire une obligation...**dis-je sur le même ton, il se moqua.

**-Tu sais bien que de toute façon nous avons la nuit, le matin, la journée...d'ailleurs, question du soir,** je pouffais, **quel moment préfères-tu ? **

**-Faut que je réfléchisses, attends quelques secondes,** il rit, **je ne voudrais pas dire n'importe quoi, en fait je crois que j'aime tout les moments ou ça arrive mais le matin..le soir aussi, la nuit, attends...en cours ou en extérieur,** il partit dans un fou rire, je suivis, **OK, nous allons dire que j'aime tout les moments, point à la ligne, toi ? **

**-Je vais faire le lèche botte et dire comme toi mais dire que le matin comme réveil il n'y a pas mieux, te connaissant je vais rajouter que si demain matin ou un autre, pour une quelconque raison ça n'arrive pas, ce n'est pas grave.**

**-Je n'ai rien dis.**

**-Je sais , je fais juste de la prévention,** je pouffais, **hier tu l'as dis, chez Charlie nous ne pouvons pas faire comme à la villa, profitons pour faire comme ce soir, nous faire des sorties,** j'acquiesçais.

Nous arrivâmes chez mon père, déjà couché et qui ronflait, nous allâmes à la salle de bain, faire ce qu'il fallait avant d'aller dormir, j'allais prendre son bas et pour moi aussi, je pris un caraco et la petite culotte assorti, en soie bordeaux, avec de la dentelle rose, je les passais retournant dans la salle de bain, oui, il semble apprécier,il passa son bas restant torse nu, je me lavais les dents pendant qu'il me regardait, je pouffais, il souleva le haut se mettant derrière moi, se faisant pensif.

**-Et tu espères quoi comme réaction ?** Je posais ma brosse à dent.

**-C'est mon pyjama,** dis-je en le regardant dans le miroir, il se colla contre moi, j'avalais difficilement, davantage quand sa main glissa sur mon bas ventre, son envie contre mes fesses, je m'accrochais au meuble.

**-Tes pyjamas ne donnent franchement pas envie de dormir,** souffla-t-il, il posa sa main près de la mienne, j'eus un mouvement de recul quand il passa sa main sous ma culotte, je serrai mes jambes, gémis aussi, **non chérie tu ne peux pas faire ça,** nous nous regardions dans le miroir, j'étais pivoine, il passa sa jambe entre les miennes, atteignant mes lèvres, je me retins au mieux, il poussa mes cheveux sur un côté, posant sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou, je frissonnais, crispais mes mains sur le meuble, j'en avais des crampes d'estomac tellement j'avais envie, nous nous fixions pendant qu'il glissait ses doigts en moi, je me mordis la lèvre,tremblais, je fermais les yeux et baissais ma tête, cherchant un quelconque moyen de ne pas gémir, de ne pas mourir surtout.

Ça ce compliqua quand je sentis sa langue dans mon cou, son sexe contre mes fesses qu'il appuya davantage, j'avais un gros coup de chaud aussi, mes gémissements étaient des soupirs, je ne pouvais pas ne pas avoir de réaction, pas possible, pas avec ce qu'il faisait, je le regardais, un regard des plus envieux, il posa une main sous mon haut, sur mon sein, le malaxant doucement, j'eus un autre mouvement de recul, il mit sa bouche contre mon oreille.

**-Tu devrais te regarder,** souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, **nous regarder...**il enfonça ses doigts plus loin, j'eus un sursaut, un gémissement aussi, **toujours non chérie,** murmura-t-il,j'en échappais un autre, il est pire qu'excitant, **si tu ne te contrôles pas mieux je vais devoir arrêter**, il allait retirer sa main, j'abattis la mienne sur la sienne sous ma petite culotte, remettant ses doigts en moi, il grogna, je gémis encore,** qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? **Il a de l'humour ce soir, ma main lâcha le meuble, descendant ma culotte, il quitta mon sein pour m'aider, nos mains toujours jointes sur mon sexe, je la retirais le temps d'enlever mon haut, il eut un sourire en coin des plus pervers, ah oui, je suis nue en pleine lumière et face à un miroir, mes joues s'enflammèrent, il remit ma main sur la sienne, le sentir contre moi ne m'aidait pas pour me contenir, il retourna sur mon sein me pinçant légèrement, me faisant manquer de discrétion, je bloquais à nouveau sa main, je les regardais en me mordant la lèvre, **ça c'est excitant, tu veux que je te montres un autre truc qui le serait ? **J'acquiesçai, **je veux t'entendre le dire,** mes jambes vacillèrent, il se rend pas compte comment j'aime quand il est comme ça.

**-Montre moi,** murmurais-je tendue.

**-Regarde nos mains,** je le fis, il échangea, je me raidis pendant qu'il mit mes doigts en moi laissant sa main, il crispa ses mains, étouffant son gémissement contre l'arrière de mon oreille, j'étais pire que gênée, pire qu' excitée aussi, il me fit bouger mes doigts, ma respiration des plus saccadées, je le regardais, son visage contre ma tête, ses yeux clos, sa mâchoire se contractant plus d'une fois, j'oubliais ma gêne pour le moment, le suivant dans son jeu.

Je me redressais contre son torse, ma main sur sa nuque, nos bouches se trouvèrent facilement, nos langues également, sa main dans mon cou, il me fit aller plus vite, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre plus d'une fois, il caressa mon buste, je baissais ma main de sa nuque rejoignant la sienne pour la poser sur mon sein, lui faisant serrer puis pareil pour l'autre, je le laissais faire, partant sur sa hanche pour baisser son bas, il grogna, faisant l'autre côté, nous le baissions, nous embrassant avidement, il bougea ses jambes le retirant complètement, il retira nos mains me retournant, me fixant en mettant mes doigts dans sa bouche, ma main sur son sexe, il me les mordit légèrement avant de les retirer pour tuer mon gémissement avec sa bouche, il posa ses mains sous mes cuisses me soulevant, m'asseyant à moitié sur le meuble, nous refaisant avide, mes mains dans ses cheveux, il me pénétra avec aisance, j'écrasais ma bouche durement contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il me possède complètement, ses vas et viens se firent rapides, nos bouches entre ouverte face à celle de l'autre, je l'embrassais pressante mes gémissements bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse les taire, je posais ma main sur le meuble pour prendre appui, je fermais mes jambes autour de lui, il me souleva à peine, je bougeais mon bassin, il remonta sa main dans mes cheveux, son gémissement écrasé contre ma bouche, sa main serrant mes fesses, il me remit sur le meuble, ma main s'agrippant à son biceps le plus fortement possible, ses vas et viens manquant de douceur pour mon plus grand plaisir, le sien aussi, nous regardant, nous mordant la lèvre tout les deux,nous embrassant quand je fus plus que proche, nous écrasant complètement, nous vînmes en même temps, cessant tout mouvement, nos râles de plaisir camouflés autant que c'était possible, il me soutint part la suite.

Je desserrai mes mains, mes jambes, cherchant notre souffle, mes mains sur sa taille, je posais mon front entre ses pectoraux , je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur ma respiration des plus rapides, sa main sous mes cheveux contre ma nuque, il ouvrit l'eau et sortit de moi, je le laissais faire, remontant mes mains près de mon visage, il rinça sa main, je frissonnais et soupirais quand il mit sa main mouillée contre ma nuque,j'embrassai son torse, le caressant avec mes mains, remontant dans son cou, rejoignant sa bouche, je ne sais pas ou j'étais mais loin en tout cas et j'étais plus que bien, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, je posais mes pieds au sol, nous emmenant sous la douche, je réglais l'eau rapidement, ses mains poussant mes cheveux en arrière, l'eau tombant dans son dos, il nous fit tourner, nous y mettant tous les deux.

Nous ne pûmes y rester longtemps, nous nous fixions un instant, finissant par nous faire un petit sourire en coin, nous lavant rapidement, nous enveloppant dans nos serviettes, nous rangeâmes un peu récupérant nos affaires, il prit ma crème avant de nous faire sortir de la salle de bain, soufflant plus que soulagés en entendant les ronflements de mon père, nous allâmes rapidement dans la chambre, j'allumais une bougie, il remit son bas, posant mes affaires sur le lit, je remis ma petite culotte, il me fit m'allonger et retirer ma serviette, je me mis sur ventre, lui sur moi, me mettant ma crème.

**-Bébé, **soufflais-je, **si tu fais ça je vais m'endormir...**

**-C'est le but, attends retourne toi,** il se poussa, je me tournais, il en mit sur mes jambes, mon ventre, mon buste, mes bras, il soupira plus d'une fois, **remets toi sur le ventre, **je m'exécutais, remontant mes bras, mes cheveux au passage, il se remit sur moi, la couette à mes pieds, il me massa, je soupirais de bien-être.

**-Bébé...je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais quand mauvais Eddy jouait avec moi**, il se mit à rire bêtement, je pouffais.

**-Mauvais Eddy aime jouer avec sa petite femme,il reviendra, attends un peu avant de me refaire penser à ce qu'il c'est passé,** je pouffais, **bon en fait ça tournes en boucle, **je riais nerveusement, **carrément sexy...**je l'entendis souffler, **nous pouvons arrêter d'en parler ? **

**-Vaut peut-être mieux,** riais-je, **je me tais...**

**-Je te remercie.**

Il se remit dans son massage, j'étais plus que détendue, je le fis arrêter, je remis mon haut, il s'allongea, j'allais le faire pour lui mais il me garda contre lui, ma jambe entre les siennes, sa main sur ma fesse, ma tête sur son oreiller, nous faisant des câlins.

**-La discrétion tu me l'apprends quand au final ? **Il eut un sourire en coin, tournant son visage face au mien, je lui souriais mesquine.

**-Bonne question, mais nous nous en sortons pas trop mal pour le moment, avec un peu d'entrainements nous y arriverons bien, nous sommes encore plus joueur ici,nous le sommes déjà bien pourtant,** je pouffais, **nous le faisons moins mais c'est de la haute qualité,** je riais bêtement.

**-C'est toujours de la qualité.**

**-Ça ce n'est pas moi qui dira le contraire, j'aime bien à chaque que nous disons, que nous allons nous calmer, nous reposer ou autre, nous faisons l'inverse, faut pas chercher à comprendre.**

**-Non faut pas, continuons,** nous rîmes doucement, je me calmais posant ma main sur sa joue, il me scruta.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Murmura-t-il.

**-Rien, je te regardes c'est tout, **il fit remonter la couette avec son pied la mettant sur mes épaules, sa main dans mon dos, l'autre sur ma hanche, je me redressais juste pour souffler sur la bougie, me remettant là ou j'étais, mes yeux commençant à se fermer tout seul, ça ne m'empêchait pas de poser un baiser auquel il répondit.

**-Dors mon ange,** murmura-t-il, j'acquiesçai, l'embrassant encore, il eut un petit sourire.

**-Chéri..ça te poses un souci si je laisse mes lèvres contre les tiennes ?** Demandais-je endormie.

**-Non laisse les,** il m'embrassa tendrement, me rapprochant de lui et je sombrais.

_**Mercredi matin.**_

Je me réveillais le lendemain seule, je frottais mes yeux, regardant l'heure, tout juste 7 heures 10, je grognais, je poussais le rideau, il pleuvait, je baissais la couette, refermant les yeux et écoutant la pluie s'abattre sur la fenêtre de plus en plus fort, je me rendormis, juste 5 minutes, mauvaise idée je sais mais j'étais fatiguée.

Son baiser sur mon épaule me fit ouvrir les yeux doucement, il était déjà habillé, mouillé aussi, il embrassa ma joue.

**-Bonjour mon ange, **je lui murmurais son bonjour,** il va falloir te lever...**

**-Non.**

**-Angie est là...**je le regardais, **je suis allé la chercher pour te laisser dormir plus longtemps, elle te prépare ton petit déjeuner, le sien aussi au passage.**

**-Et mon papa ? **

**-Partit, j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec lui,** **lève toi que nous ne laissions pas trop longtemps Angie toute seule, sauf si tu veux le prendre ici ? **Je lui fis un petit sourire, **je reviens.**

Je le regardais partir, l'écoutait descendre les escaliers et un grand ''ma Belly j'arrive'', je pouffais, mettant un autre oreiller sous ma tête, restant sur le côté, ils arrivèrent en riant bêtement, mon chéri un grand plateau dans la main.

**-Eddy, deux secondes !** Elle sauta sur le lit, me faisant partir dans un fou rire, elle me fit un gros bisous sur la joue, **ma Belly ! **Je riais comme une conne, elle pouffa se relevant, **je te prépare tes petites affaires ! **

Mon chéri posa le plateau entre nous en riant,je sais j'ai des réveils de rêve, sont trop mignons, à charge de revanche, Angie était motivée, il s'allongea et m'embrassa.

**-Hum...**je pouffais contre ses lèvres, regardant Angie, **vous savez, je me sens carrément en trop !** Nous rîmes bêtement, je me remis contre les coussins, lui montrant la place entre mes jambes, elle tapa dans ses mains mettant son dos contre mon buste, j'embrassai sa tête, caressant ses cheveux d'une main,** Eddy ? **Il échappa un rire nerveux, nous le regardions.

**-Je me poses des questions en fait, **nous pouffâmes avec Angie, je pris ma tasse de café.

**-Ah bah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir,** railla Angie, **mais nos lendemains de soirée pyjama, c'est toujours comme ça, pareil avec Ali et Rose, câlin de filles, **elle prit sa tasse aussi, **je sais c'est perturbant,** nous rîmes nerveusement, **nous sommes sincèrement malsain cette semaine,** nous rîmes davantage, **enfin bref,** soupira-t-elle,** prenons notre petit déjeuner et ensuite sport ma Belly ! Je le sens bien aujourd'hui.**

**-Angie,** soupira Edward, **ne commences pas...**

**-Mais je dis juste que nous avons sport...**

**-Ne me prends pas pour un con, j'apprécierai, **elle grimaça, je me gardais une quelconque réaction.

**-Tu nous emmènes ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Jake à toujours ma voiture, **dis-je, **il faut que je la récupère ce soir pour le ramassage scolaire de demain, **ils rirent doucement.

**-Tu vas à La Push ?** Me demanda Angie.

**-Oui et tu viens avec moi, **je crispais discrètement ma main dans ses cheveux.

**-Chouette ! Eddy ? **

**-Après les cours je dois passer à l'école de conduite avec Jasper, garde la voiture, **me dit-il, **Angie te suivra au retour, **nous approuvâmes, le remerciant, **Em' me prête sa Jeep après les cours,** dit-il tout sourire.

**-Ben va au sport avec Emmett, Rose et Alice se font une sortie entre sœurs, tu vas à la salle de sport ensuite ? **

**-Oui nous les rejoignons là-bas, je passes ensuite du temps avec Charlie.**

**-Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard,** dis-je, **vers 20 heures 30.**

**-Pareil pour moi, **dit Angie, **je vais manger avec mes parents.**

**-Ben fais le mur ? **Demandais-je.

**-Et oui, comme d'habitude, il est fatigué, se lever à 1 heure, pour venir, repartir à 5 h 30 se rendormir 2 heures, je lui ais dit de se reposer mais non, toutes les nuits il est là,** je jetais un coup d'œil à mon chéri.

**-Si tu dis que tu viens dormir à la villa, **dit Edward **mais que tu rejoins Ben ? **

**-Non, hors de question que nous mêlions vos parents à ça, ça nous amuse, c'est excitant aussi mais tout autant stressant, si ça vient à se savoir, nous voulons être les seuls à en supporter les conséquences.**

**-Qui seront...**demanda Edward doucement.

**-Aucune idée mon Eddy, je décevrais mon père ça c'est certain, il finira par savoir que ma mère sait que je ne suis plus vierge, bref que des problèmes à l'horizon mais pour la soirée, nuit blanche chez vous ça ira, pas de problèmes, Esmée attends dimanche après l'église pour lui demander.**

**-Vous ne partez pas en week-end ?** Demanda Edward.

**-Si parfois mais il faut que mon père ne soit pas là pour ça et que son collègue le remplace.**

**-Et les vacances ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Nous allons chez la tante de Ben, ou là nous pouvons faire comme nous voulons, par contre dans ma famille c'est chambre à part, nous n'y allons pas souvent, là nous attendons impatiemment les vacances au ski, il aura encore à faire le mur mais nous serons ensemble plus longtemps.**

**-Dernière question après j'arrête l'interrogatoire,** elle lui fit un petit sourire,** l'année prochaine à l'université ? **

**-Oh bah là le grand débat, mon père voudrait que je partages ma chambre avec une fille sur le campus, les parents de Ben tente de le convaincre de nous laisser vivre ensemble, dimanche...le repas c'était pas si amusant en fait, enfin pas quand les parents de Ben ont déviés sur le sujet, c'est pénible en fait, plus que ça, des fois j'ai envie de lui dire que ce qu'il craint c'est déjà fait mais on en revient au même souci, ma mère, le fait que ça pourrait lui retomber dessus,** j'embrassais sa petite tête,** il pourrait ne plus vouloir que je sois avec Ben,** souffla-t-elle, je caressai sa tête, j'avais les larmes aux yeux pour elle, c'était pas la première fois qu'elle m'en parlait, elle en avait même pleurée une fois, **alors je n'ai pour choix que de me taire, garder le sourire et tant pis si ça ne me convient pas, mon père se dit que si ça vient à se savoir ça serait mal vu, LA fille du pasteur qui emménage avec son copain et non son mari, comme j'ai dis à Belly, je ne veux pas voir le mariage comme une obligation, mais ne t'en fais pas pour nous,** lui dit-elle en souriant,** nous sommes heureux ensemble, il y a juste des périodes plus compliquées que d'autre, j'ai encore plusieurs mois pour tenter de changer la rentrée à l'université, ma Belly tu vas t'habiller ? **

**-Oui,** elle se poussa, j'attrapais mon bas de pyjama, je le mis rapidement sous la couette et me levais, elle me retint par la main me faisant la regarder, j'aurai aimé esquiver.

**-Belly..**.je lui fis un petit sourire, me penchant pour embrasser son front en regardant mon homme, elle pouffa, je me redressais, elle lâcha ma main se mettant sur mon coussin.

J'allais à la salle de bain avec le cafard pour elle et Ben, je m'habillais en bas de survêtement et petit pull à capuche, je me lavais les dents, l'entendant rire dans la chambre, je me coiffais me faisant une queue de cheval haute, me maquillais un peu, je l'entendis dire qu'elle descendait le plateau et mettre ses baskets, mon homme me rejoignit, se mettant dans mon dos, sa main sous ma poitrine embrassant mon cou, je lui fis un petit sourire.

**-Nous trouverons le moyen de les faire emménager ensemble,** chuchota-t-il, **mes parents,** **les parents de Ben, Charlie, nous...**il reposa un baiser, **tu le savais déjà toi...**

**-Oui, elle m'en avait parlée, plus d'une fois en fait,** dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, **ce n'est pas juste pour eux...**

**-Je sais, nous allons les aider, d'accord ?** J'approuvais les larmes aux yeux, il me tourna, **pleure pas ma puce,** je secouais la tête négativement dans ses bras, serrant mes mains dans son dos.

**-Elle nous attends,** soufflais-je, il approuva, mettant mon visage face au sien, je me hissais jusqu'à sa bouche, nous embrassant doucement.

Nous nous séparâmes main dans la main allant la rejoindre, elle était sous le perron, elle nous regarda en riant nerveusement nos sacs près d'elle.

**-Vous savez,** rit-elle, **je me demandais comment slalomer entre cette fichue pluie sans nous casser la gueule mais...je crois que c'est foutu les enfants,** nous rîmes bêtement,** Belly...bienvenue dans le vrai Forks, pluie, froid, humidité, ça faisait longtemps hein mon Eddy ?**

**-Nous nous en passions bien** rit-il, **bon je suis un gentleman, **dit-il en mettant sa capuche**, je prends les sacs, rapproche la voiture et vous ouvre les portes, **nous soupirâmes, il tua son rire, prenant nos sacs, il souffla avant de partir en courant.

Nous le regardâmes admirative, il faisait ça bien, je pris la main d' Angie, il recula la voiture au maximum ouvrant les portières nous avions mit nos capuches, nous y allâmes en courant et riant comme des connes, bah oui faut croire que courir sous la pluie ça nous amuse, nous refermâmes les portes rapidement, Angie lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier, moi sur sa bouche, il souriait, l'était content mon bébé, nous mîmes nos ceintures, il prit la route, il pleuvait de plus en plus, rendant la route presque invisible.

**-Euh...**

**-Oui Belly, c'est normal,** railla Angie, je pouffais nerveusement, **tu sais Eddy, je pense que Em' peut oublier sa moto, donc toi la Jeep, Belly, je vais prendre la voiture de Ben pour tout à l'heure, nous irons voir les bébés, Eddy et Emmett auront leur voiture et Emmett pourra ramener Ben, faisons comme ça, ça sera plus simple,** j'acquiesçais mon homme aussi.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée, il nous rapprocha au maximum du gymnase, je le forçais à rester dans la voiture pas besoin qu'il sorte, nous lui refîmes un bisou avant de prendre nos sacs de sport et de sortir rapidement, nous engouffrant dans le gymnase, nous avions un peu d'avance, nous allâmes dans les vestiaires, prenant un casier pour deux, près de la chose, Angie ouvrit son sac, sortant le gel douche de l'autre, je ravalais mon rire, elle parvint à échanger les flacons, mettant l'autre dans le fond de notre casier, elle revint à son casier nous regardant de travers, vérifiant ses affaires, je la regardais mes mains dans mes poches.

**-Si il me manque une chose ça sera de votre faute,** cracha-t-elle.

**-Si il te manque une chose ça sera de la faute de ton petit cerveau étriqué,** crachais-je, Angie pouffa.

**-Sale conne.**

**-Je t'emmerde, je préfères être une conne qu'une salope comme toi,** oui, j'étais énervée à cause de ce qu'elle c'était permis de dire sur les Quileute, j'avais pas eut l'occasion de ''parler'' avec encore.

**-C'est quoi ton problème ce matin Swan ?** Dit-elle en se rapprochant, si elle pensait à m'intimider elle se trompait.

**-Mise à part toi ? **

**-Belly, Belly, **Angie chercha à me faire reculer stressée.

**-Tu devrais écouter ta connasse de copine,** je la plombais du regard.

**-Belly, laisse la crever, viens, **je crispais mes mains, **viens,** elle me poussa en arrière me faisant reculer, elle parvint à me retourner avec l'aide de Mary.

**-De plus en plus désespérante cette conne,** railla-t-elle, je pris une grande inspiration, c'était pourtant pas le jour pour me prendre la tête, encore moins par elle, elles me firent avancer, **c'est ça Swan,** dit-elle alors que j'étais en train de sortir, **barre toi,** rit-elle, **genre tu me fais peur.**

**-Pourquoi tu la fermes pas ?** Demandais-je en me retournant, **pourquoi toujours chercher, provoquer, dire de la merde ? **

**-Ta gueule,** j' haussai les sourcils, la main de Mary et Angie se resserrèrent sur mes bras,** écoutes donc les putain près de toi et sors de ce vestiaire.**

**-Sinon quoi ?** Toutes les filles suivirent l'échange.

**-J'ai envie de t'en mettre une ce matin, **dit-elle avec un petit sourire, **tu veux ? **

**-Fais le,** railla Lauren, **comme ça son mec cette fois t'étranglera pour de bons,** plusieurs pouffèrent,** nous aurons la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.**

**-De quoi tu te mêles toi ? **

**-Pourquoi tu la cherches ? Tu sais que en plus Edward te tomberas dessus ainsi que les autres, tu manques tellement de logique que ça en devient inquiétant.**

**-C'est peut-être à toi que je vais en mettre une finalement, ton Tyler de merde tu crois qu'il fera quoi ? **

**-Ah...ça y est tu as réfléchis et tu viens enfin de comprendre que Cullen te le feras regretter ? T'es longue à la détente chérie mais ce n'est pas nouveau, maintenant tu veux m'en mettre une ? Bah vas-y tu sais très bien que je vais y répondre et bien plus fort que toi, tu devrais t'en prendre à des gens sur lequel tu as le dessus, **elles se regardèrent un moment.

**-Je vous le ferai regretter à toutes.**

**-Oui ça nous le savons,** dit Angie blasée.

**-Tout ça à cause de toi,** me dit-elle mauvaise,** depuis ton arrivée c'est comme ça, **dit-elle énervée, **retourne d'où tu viens.**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir et ce n'est pas toi qui y arrivera.**

**-Nous verrons bien.**

**-T'es méga conne,** dit Angie énervée à son tour, **tu la menaces devant tous le monde, t'as tes règles ou quoi ce matin pour être aussi chiante ? **

**-La première fois je ne m'en étais pas cachée non plus, puis toi,** dit-elle à Angie, **tu la calculais pas avant et du jour ou elle a voulu faire de la peine avec sa béquille et son écharpe tu es devenue sa meilleure copine, tout ça pour être bien vue ? Mais allez va te faire foutre toi aussi, vous êtes tous hypocrite avec elle, votre groupe de merde.**

**-Tu es juste jalouse,** dit Angie, **tu crèves de jalousie rien d'autre, sortons ça ne sert à rien de parler avec elle.**

**-Ouais c'est ça barrez vous bande de pouffiasses.**

**-Belly, viens,** elle prit ma main, Mary dans mon dos me poussant à sortir, nous allâmes dans le gymnase, notre prof toujours pas là, ni son assistant, **Belly va pas la cogner c'est ce qu'elle attends tu le sais bien,** nous allâmes nous assoir sur les gradins.

**-Elle est vraiment atteinte ce matin,** dit Mary, nous approuvâmes, elle sortit à son tour la tête dans son téléphone.

Elle alla à la porte du gymnase, j'avais sincèrement envie de la frapper, entre les Quileute, mes bébés, Angie, les Cullen, elle en faisait trop ce matin.

**-Ma Belly, **chuchota Angie à mon oreille, **détends toi,** j'acquiesçai, **Ben m'a raconté ce qu'elle a dit aux bébés,toi aussi mais en nous provoquant elle cherche à avoir des infos sur notre groupe, savoir ce qui nous relis, en te poussant à bout elle espère savoir des choses, alors laisse, il faut que ça glisse, regarde même ses ''copines'' ne la suivent pas aujourd'hui.**

Elle revint vers les gradins, me regardant de travers, je lui fis un doigt la suivant du regard, elle alla vers la poutre, mettant ses coudes en appui continuant à me fixer, Angie grogna, je me penchais en avant, Mary et Angie crispèrent leur main nerveusement, je la fixais mauvaise, elle est douée pour énerver les gens en tout cas, ça dura un moment, je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction de quoi que ce soit.

**-Alors ?** Me demanda-t-elle**, comment tu as fais pour Cullen ? **Je ne répondis pas, plusieurs soupirèrent blasées, **t'as couché avec direct ? N'empêches il se satisfait de peu, des filles de l'université je pouvais comprendre d'une certaine façon, mais toi,** dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux, **j'arrive pas à comprendre même juste pour du sexe, encore moins en fait,** rit-elle, **faut vraiment avoir envie...tu sais je me poses vraiment la question de pourquoi toi ? Tu n'as pas de charme, tu n'as pas un beau corps, ni un beau visage, les autres ne disent rien mais elles sont tout aussi curieuse que moi, nous sommes entre filles explique nous.**

**-Ce qu'il se passe dans mon couple ne te regardes en rien, tu es juste jalouse, toi qui lui a sortie un jour que pour lui ''tout est ouvert'', **certaines se moquèrent, **il t'a rit au nez, tu ne l'as toujours pas digéré ça hein ? Ça ainsi que toutes les fois ou il t'a repoussée, tu peux faire les ****hypothèses que tu veux, il y tellement de choses qui t'échappent et que tu ne comprendras jamais.**

**-Il partira, tu le sais au moins ? **

**-Tu l'as déjà dis et il est toujours là même après m'avoir vue avec ton œuvre dans les escaliers, je vis même avec...tu devrais vraiment passer à autre chose.**

**-Il se lassera de te petite gueule blafarde, tu es naïve de croire que ça va durer, tout aussi naïve de le croire, je dis ça pour t'aider moi, comme ça le jour ou il te larguera tu feras moins l'étonnée, tu crois vraiment qu'un mec qui baisait à tout se contentera longtemps de baiser la même fille ? Ouvre tes petits yeux un peu parce que d'ici quelques temps c'est ce qui arrivera, demandes toi pourquoi tu intéresses tant les gens, je vais y répondre en 2 mots, Edward Cullen, si tu n'es pas avec lui tu es quoi ? Rien du tout et tu sais que c'est vrai, quand Cullen t'auras plaquée, sa famille te lâchera, les autres aussi...**Quelqu'un à l'entrée siffla, nous tournâmes nos têtes, Edward contre la porte les bras croisés la regardant avec des envies de meurtre, je haussais les sourcils, Angie pouffa, je regardais l'autre et sa tête de décomposée.

**-Ça va je ne te déranges pas ? **Lui demanda-t-il froidement, il se rapprocha, sa capuche toujours sur la tête, pire que sexy.

**-Étrangle la, étrangle la,** souffla Lauren avant de rire doucement avec d'autres.

**-Je...je...**

**-Si j'étais toi je fermerais ma grande gueule,** il vint vers moi, **votre cours est annulé,j'ai croisé un surveillant,** il me tendit sa main Mary me lâcha, je lui pris en me levant,**va chercher tes affaires.**

**-J'y vais,** dit Angie, **elles sont dans mon casier**, il acquiesça.

**-Comment as-tu...**il me fit signe d'attendre, me scrutant un moment,il se retourna vers l'autre, elle se crispa, il nous fit avancer vers elle.

**-Je ne faisais que parler,** souffla-t-elle.

**-Non pas seulement non, alors comme ça tu as envie de lui en mettre une ce matin ?** Elle devint livide.

**-Au cas où tu te poses la question, **dit Angie qui revenait en lui montrant son téléphone, **et ouais, il a tout entendu,** je haussai à nouveau les sourcils, **il m'a demandé ce service ce matin, si tu ouvrais ta bouche l'appeler, le temps de refaire le chemin et le voilà, donc, il sait tout, c'est con non ? Quand je disais que tu es méga-conne je ne mentais pas.**

**-Je vais te le redire et ouvre bien grand tes oreilles,** il se rapprocha davantage d'elle,elle voulu reculer mais la poutre dans son dos l'en empêcha, **si tu touches ne serais-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, à un seul, je le répètes histoire que tu comprennes bien et que tu ne te retrouves pas surprise par la suite, touches la, insulte la encore une seule fois et notamment de ''pute à Cullen'' et je jures que je t'en mettrai une, que tu sois une fille ou non, rien à foutre, je crois même que j'y prendrai plaisir, tu pourras porter plainte aucune importance, je ne vais pas perdre du temps à t'expliquer pourquoi c'est elle et pas une autre parce que tu en serais bien trop contente, tu ne sauras rien, encore un regard,une insulte, une réflexion, un geste de trop ****et tu me rediras encore une fois que je te fais mal et je continuerai, tu as compris cette fois ? **Elle acquiesça paniquée, **ça vaut pour mes sœurs, Angie inclus, tu comprends toujours ? **Elle approuva, **fous le camp maintenant,** elle allait partir, **au fait, **elle le regarda, il lui cracha à la gueule, oui je hausse encore les sourcils, **ça je peux le faire,** elle s'essuya le visage toute rouge et partit, il la suivit du regard, il se pencha pour prendre nos sacs de la main d' Angie, **on rentre.**

Nous le suivions, nous mîmes nos capuches pour la pluie, il serra ma main, nous rentrâmes rapidement dans la voiture.

**-Eddy,** souffla Angie,** tu peux me déposer chez Ben ? Il doit être chez lui encore,** il acquiesça, prenant la route de chez Ben, roulant rapidement, je le laissais, j'avais envie de rire nerveusement mais j'avais trop mal au ventre pour ça,sentiment étrange, l'envie de rire et l'angoisse, le tout mélangé, il se gara devant chez Ben,elle prit ses sacs, **à tout à l'heure,** elle sortit rapidement, partant en courant à la porte de la maison, elle l'ouvrit et rentra.

Il reprit la route, nous ramenant chez mon père, toujours en silence, il était énervé, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, tout en regardant la route, je posais la mienne dessus, il serra deux de mes doigts avec les siens, me faisant passer les vitesses avec lui, nous nous garâmes, rentrant rapidement, nous retirâmes nos vestes et nos chaussures, montant dans la chambre, fermant la porte, je le fis se retourner voulant le remercier.

**-Chéri...**

**-C'était normal, **me coupa-t-il, **profite que nous soyons là pour te reposer.**

**-Tu...tu ne vas pas en cours ? **

**-Non, j'irai en même temps que toi,**j'approuvais allant nous allonger, fermant les rideaux,nous mettant sous la couette, il mit le réveil avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**-Chéri tout va bien, **soufflais-je.

**-Ça va passer mon ange, ne t'en fais pas.**

Je me redressais sur mon avant-bras le mettant sur le dos, je l'embrassais, passant ma jambe entre les siennes, il retira doucement l'élastique de mes cheveux, il passa mon autre jambe entre les siennes, relevant mon pull, je gardais une main en appui sur le matelas, mon débardeur, mon soutien-gorge y passèrent, il me rapprocha de lui, ses mains sur mon bas de survêtement et mon boxer, les baissant, je les retirais, me mettant à califourchon sur lui, je tirais sur son pull pour le faire s'assoir, le déshabillant, nous embrassant à chaque fois que c'était possible, il se rallongea, retirant ses bas, j'attendais pas qu'il est finit en fait, je l'embrassais le prenant rapidement en moi, ne retenant pas nos gémissements, il se dépêcha, posant ses mains sur mes hanches, ma main serrant le coussin, l'autre à plat sur son cœur, je mouvais selon la manière qu'il souhaitait et il voulait prendre son temps, je posais mon front contre le sien nous regardant gémir sans retenue, j'aurai pu avec ce qu'il avait fait, me jeter sur lui, tout faire avec empressement, mais lui comme moi options pour la douceur, il reprit le dessus, nous lâchant difficilement du regard, je caressais son dos, son torse, ses bras, tout ce que je pouvais sans m'arrêter, nous enfermant dans notre bulle en remontant la couette, laissant de la lumière passer, il me fit fermer mes jambes, je gémis plus bruyamment, lui aussi, nous embrassant langoureusement jusqu'à être haletant, il releva mes bras, embrassant mon cou, ma poitrine sortant de moi pour atteindre mon ventre, mon bas ventre, je le laissais se remettre entre mes jambes, gémissant sous chacun de ses baisers, mon sexe, ma cuisse, je remontais ma jambe, ses doigts sur ma cheville allant sur mon genou.

**-Reviens,** murmurais-je.

Il le fit lentement posant encore et encore des baisers sur mon corps, revenant en moi quand il atteignit ma bouche, gémissant tout les deux, mes mains reprenant mes caresses, me sentant aimer comme lui seul parvenait à me le faire ressentir, je frissonnais plus d'une fois, je gardais mes yeux clos, ses baisers sur mon visage, mes gémissements restant bloqués dans ma gorge, sa main sur mon corps, retrouvant ma bouche, je le regardais mes yeux mi-clos légèrement brouillés, sa main caressant ma joue, je refermais mes yeux, l'embrassant, réclamant sa langue, mes gémissements revenant, nous vînmes toujours dans la douceur quelques minutes plus tard.

Je le gardais contre moi, je crois que même si il savait que je ne croyais pas un mot de l'autre, il tenait à me prouver qu'elle avait vraiment tords en me faisant l'amour comme il l'avait fait et même si je savais que je ne devais pas croire un traitre mot qui pouvait sortir d'elle,c'était difficile d'une certaine façon, je mis son visage dans mon cou, le sortant quand son téléphone sonna, un message, il resta contre moi y répondant, je ne cherchais pas à regarder, il le posa, sa tête sur mon sein, ma jambe sur lui, il nous mit sur le côté, la pluie toujours à tomber, des fois je me dis que si je présentais Renée à Jessica, elles s'entendraient parfaitement, elles se ressemblent, un peu trop parfois, beaucoup trop pour moi ce matin là. Nos caresses cessant quand nous nous endormions.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres pour manger, pas à la cafétéria par contre mais à la petite brasserie ou nous allions pendant un moment, ils étaient tous assis, nous regardant aller vers eux, nous faisant de la place sur la banquette, je fis un bisou à tous le monde.

**-Mauvaise fille ?** Me demanda Emmett par rapport à ma tenue, je pouffais.

**-Même pas, nous nous sommes réveillés il n'y pas longtemps, j'ai fais au plus vite,je restes comme ce matin en fait,** le téléphone d' Edward sonna, il embrassa ma tête soufflant un ''je reviens''.

**-Eddy a toujours des envies de meurtre, **souffla Ben.

**-Petite sœur comment tu vas ?** Me demanda Emmett.

**-Bien, **réponse qui ne sembla pas lui satisfaire plus que ça, **mieux,**il me fit un léger sourire.

**-Et mon petit frère ? **

**-Il doit être en train de prendre sur lui pour ne pas la tuer, nous avons cours avec elle cet après-midi, peut-être que cette fois elle aura compris.**

**-Je pense que oui,** pouffa Angie, je lui fis un petit sourire.

Nous passâmes nos commandes, je pris la même chose que moi pour mon chéri, je le regardais parler, protégé de la pluie, je ne sais pas à qui il parlait mais il ne respirait pas la joie, j'étais pas la seule à le regarder, Jasper à ma gauche, passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma joue, je lui fis un petit sourire.

**-Tu sais avec qui il peut-être ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Il y a trop de possibilités p'tit cœur.**

**-J'aime pas le voir comme ça, **soufflais-je, **elle nous gâche la journée.**

**-Tu sais,** me dit Rose,** je pense que le fait que Eddy lui crache au visage c'est surement la pire insulte pour elle, il devait franchement être sexy quand il est arrivé, j'aurai adoré voir ça, **soupira-t-elle, je pouffais.

**-Il l'était oui, **dis-je avec un sourire en coin, ils rirent doucement, je rougis.

**-Ah Eddy fâché, pouffa Angie, du sexe en barre,** je riais, non en fait gloussais, ils se moquèrent.

Edward revint, Jasper retira son bras, laissant Edward mettre le sien, je le regardais, il m'embrassa.

**-C'était Charlie,** me dit-il,** il voulait savoir si tout allait bien.**

**-Il sait alors.**

**-Je voulais attendre un peu pour lui en parler mais oui, il sait.**

**-Et il va comment ? **

**-Ça va, **nos plats arrivèrent, il mit son bras sur ma taille, sa main sur ma hanche.

**-Est-ce que...**commença Ali' pensive, **est-ce que nous pouvons la gazer ? **Nous la regardions tous, **un bon spray au poivre, ça pourrait être drôle non ?** **Papa Charlie en a certainement, ou...est-ce que nous pouvons l'agresser ? Lui voler son sac ? Mais ça le faire après le premier rendez-vous de Peter, comme ça , ça permettra à Paul d'être tranquille un moment, elle aura juste les mails ou msn, moi je me vois bien faire un vol a l'arraché...quoi que ses parents feront surement changer ses serrures par la suite...**

**-Moi ça me plaît bien,** dit Rose,** je pourrai la cogner au passage, ça fait longtemps.**

**-Elle va se dire qu'elle a un mauvais karma,** dit Angie.

**-Et puis,** dit Ben, **comme par hasard je serai là et je vais ''l'aider'', le gentil Ben, il va l'emmener à Jake à l'hôpital,** nous rîmes doucement,** Carlisle aussi va savoir, Charlie va devoir prendre sa déposition une fois que ses yeux se seront remis, la mienne aussi, d'une de cette façon elle ne pourra pas penser que c'est l'un de nous, ça manquerait de logique, de deux, je vais être son ''ami'', remonter dans ses statistiques alors que en fait, j'aurai participé à l'élaboration de tout ça.**

**-Je serai avec toi, **dit Jasper, il acquiesça, **moi je dis bon plan ! **

**-Charlie va surement nous en vouloir,** dit Ali',** mentir à papa Charlie et faire jouer les coïncidences ça serait mal, vraiment mal de notre part, puis il n'est pas bête.**

**-Bell', Eddy et moi, **dit Emmett, **nous faisons quoi dans votre petite histoire, je parle pour moi mais je ne veux pas être laissé sur le carreau.**

**-Moi non plus, **dit Edward,** sinon, Em', Ben, Jasper et moi, l'aidons, enfin comme elle ne verra rien, je peux lui recracher dessus au passage,ça me plait bien de faire ça.**

**-Reste moi, **dis-je.

**-Toi, **dit Ben, **tu seras avec ton père, nous ferons comme si nous interrompions une de vos sorties, les filles arrivent ensuite, plus tard à l'hôpital, vous pouvez aller chez elle en attendant, jouer, faire ce que vous voulez dans sa chambre, les talkies seront mit dimanche, ils auront besoin de pile.**

**-Vu que vous aurez son sac, **dis-je, **jouez avec ses cartes de crédit, achetez nous tout plein de choses, vous aurez juste une signature à imiter sur le ticket du commerçant, et comme par hasard, son sac sera retrouvé, ne manquera que l'argent et les cartes de crédit, tout dépend combien elle en a.**

**-Jake va la laisser crever,** dit Em', **vous aurez le temps de jouer, faut juste faire ça dans une rue déserte, ne pas vous faire attraper.**

**-Sur le parking ou elle gare sa voiture, **dit Rose,** 2 fois le le même endroit, mauvais karma,** nous pouffâmes.

**-Le jour du jugement dernier,** dit Angie, **nous ne franchirons peut-être pas les portes du paradis,** elle soupira avant de rire sadiquement, nous rîmes nerveusement, **nous sommes pire que vicieux, quand le faisons-nous ? **

**-Je vais vous dire ça, **dit Ali, elle sortit un agenda, **je l'ai acheté et j'ai tout recopier de ce que vous nous aviez donné,** nous dit-elle à Edward et moi,**nous prendrons le reste quand nous lui aurons volé son sac,** elle tourna les pages regardant quand Paul devait la voir, **un vendredi,pas le prochain, l'autre, fin de journée, magasins en nocturne, elle aura le week-end pour se remettre, c'est bon pour tous le monde ? **Nous approuvâmes tous.

**-Pour Halloween,** dit Emmett, **il faut que j' achétes des talkies.**

**-Prends ceux que vous avez déjà, **dis-je.

**-Hors de question,** râla-t-il,** on va pas foutre dans sa chambre tes cadeaux ! **

**-Faut pas te contrarier comme ça, c'était juste une idée.**

**-Oui bah non, j'aime pas ton idée,** je pouffais,** j'en prendrai qui ont la même portée, 8 km c'est bien, j'en prendrai d'autres, comme nous serons plusieurs à jouer.**

**-Papa Charlie, n'a pas de caméra ? **Demanda Jasper, **une super discrète qui fonctionnerait la nuit, nous pouvons la mettre dans une grille d' aération de sa chambre, si elle en a une bien sur.**

**-Putain, **rit Ben, **nous sommes bons aujourd'hui ! **Nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Charlie, **dit Rose, **doit bien avoir un écran de contrôle, on se fera des soirées ciné au poste pendant que d'autres la font flipper, ou...**dit-elle surexcitée, **quand elle va à l'hôtel, nous pourrons tous voir en parfait pervers, enregistrer ? Oh ! Le diffuser au lycée ! **Nous nous regardions, **pas con la blonde, **nous rîmes tous,** il faudra aller chez elle pour la recharger, les bébés auront surement plus facilement accès, elle va avoir besoin de soutien, **rit-elle, nous suivions.

**-En la revoyant,** dit Ben,** pensons tous à nos projets, ça nous détendra, au fait la réunion de ****vendredi normalement prévue à La Push, elle aura lieu au poste avec certains officiers de Charlie, la classe ! **Nous approuvâmes en riant, **tu vois Bell', elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle s'en prendra deux fois plus dans la gueule,** j'acquiesçai touchée, **pareil pour toi Eddy,** il approuva en souriant le remerciant,** pas la peine, elle fait marcher nos cerveaux de cette façon, reste à l'annoncer à Charlie...**

**-Vu ce qu'elle c'est permise de dire, **dit Edward, **crois moi il ne dira surement pas non,** il me regarda,** il est plus que contrarié en fait.**

**-Je vais l'appeler,** il se leva, je pris mon téléphone allant dehors à mon tour.

**Pov Edward.**

**-T'inquiète Eddy, **me dit Jasper, **les bébés sont encore plus attentif.**

**-Je sais j'ai eus des messages d'eux, j'ai juste envie de la tuer, putain quand j'ai entendu ce qu'elle sortait et quand je suis arrivé au gymnase j'ai vraiment du me contenir.**

**-Personne ne te reproche rien,** me dit Emmett, **au contraire, nous aussi nous avons eut des ****envies de meurtre c'est bien pour ça que nous éloigner de la cafétéria c'est bien aussi, Bell' comment elle va ? **

**-Ça l'atteint d'une façon ou d'une autre, des fois ce que peux sortir Jessica je crois que ça doit lui rappeler ce que sa propre mère a pu lui dire, c'est surtout pour ça que ça m'emmerde, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à y penser bien que je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher.**

**-Malheureusement non,** dit Rose, **Charlie ? **

**-Il va aller au lycée en fait,** ils haussèrent tous les sourcils, **mettre la pression sur le proviseur, essayer de choper l'autre avant la reprise des cours, Bella ne va pas rester longtemps au téléphone, il ne va pas lui dire, si il est là quand nous arrivons, pas grave, sinon il lui dira ce soir mais c'est sur que l'autre a pas intérêt à broncher mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, elle va se calmer quelque temps, elle finira par demander l'aide aux bébés, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.**

**-Mais encore une fois,** dit Jasper, **elle va s'adresser aux mauvaises personnes, **nous approuvâmes tous.

**-N'oubliez pas Mike,** dit Angie, **je sais je le dis souvent, mais lui, Mary, Tyler, Matthew également et ses copains faut pas les oublier, ça va que Chrystie et Jessica ne peuvent pas se saquer, ah pourquoi c'est ça ? Commère c'est moi !** Pouffa-t-elle, **une histoire de mec encore, l'une à piqué celle de l'autre il y a un moment maintenant, mais elles ne peuvent vraiment pas se voir, à moins qu'elles nous prennent pour des cons mais ça nous finiront par le savoir, les bébés encore une fois, nous nous en sortons bien pour le moment**, **elle a dit au bébés qu'elle allait se contenter de paroles, la preuve elle commence.**

**-Alors jusqu'à la fin de la semaine nous restons tranquille au lycée ?** Demanda Emmett, **et on se lâche à Halloween.**

**-Bah si le proviseur surveille l'autre,** dis-je **nous le serons aussi,** **dans le sens ou les surveillants et autre vont garder un œil sur Bella, soit nous, ça serait franchement con de se faire attraper, ****le jour ou Bella en aura marre de se venger, ça sera terminé pour l'autre.**

**-Les vidéos ?** Demanda Ben, **les montrer au proviseur ?** J'approuvais.

**-Sincèrement ça ne tiendrai qu'à moi,** dis-je, **je le ferai dés notre retour au lycée mais je crois ****que pour Bella c'est un bon défouloir, pour nous aussi mais davantage pour elle.**

**-Tu penses que c'est sa façon de se libérer en quelque sorte de ce que sa mère lui a fait ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-C'est une psychopathe aussi,** dis-je, ils rirent doucement, **mais oui, si pour Bella, Jessica l'a fait penser à sa mère d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça doit être pour elle une façon de se venger, ce n'est que mon avis après, peut-être que je me plantes, mais Bella depuis le début, même avant son accident, elle a toujours été dans le truc de faire chier l'autre plus ou moins, une fois remise ou même pendant sa convalescence, elle est partit plus loin, elle part toujours plus loin...**

**-Une sorte de thérapie, **souffla Angie, **en fait...tu ne te plantes pas, **nous la regardions tous, **t'es même en plein dedans.**

**-Et c'est pour ça que tu la suis dans ses délires,** dis-je.

**-En grande partie, il y a aussi qu'elle est douée dans ce domaine, mais oui, puis faut reconnaître que l'autre ne fait rien pour être moins conne et nous calmer, ça nous amuse, vous imaginez pas les crises de fous rires que nous pouvons avoir,** pouffa-t-elle, **continuez à nous grogner dessus, râler, bah de toute façon c'est ce qui arrivera, cette discussion n'a bien entendu jamais eut lieu, revoilà Belly ! **

Nous la regardions revenir et s'assoir, elle posa mon téléphone.

**-Papa Charlie, **dit-elle, **mon petit papa est en pleine réflexion sur nos idées du jour, il n'est pas ravi non plus mais tu avais raison, **me dit-elle, **il est contrarié, plus que ça même, j'ai préféré lui dire maintenant, nous verrons bien,** nous approuvâmes, finissant de manger.

**Pov Bella.**

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la voiture de mon papa sur le parking du lycée, un de ses collègue en appui, il me fit un petit sourire en me voyant, nous nous garâmes, sortant rapidement.

**-Spencer ?** Demanda Alice.

**-Bien, tu as reconnu,** elle pouffa, **ton papa arrive, **me dit-il.

**-Il est où ? **

**-Avec ton proviseur, petit coup de pression ça ne fera pas de mal,** je fronçais les sourcils, **gentil, le coup de pression mais il faudrait que le proviseur soit un peu plus vigilant avec ses élèves, enfin Stanley surtout.**

Je regardais le haut des escaliers, remerciait la pluie qui avait arrêté de tomber, il apparut en haut des marches, venant rapidement vers nous, il fit une pause en voyant l'autre, lui parlant et j'aurai vraiment aimée savoir ce qu'il lui disait, ce fut très rapide, suffisant vu la tête qu'elle tirait, il arriva vers nous.

**-Ma poupée !** Je lui fis un sourire, il me fit mon câlin.

**-Papa, **il étouffa son rire, **qu'as-tu fais ? **

**-Je fais le papa prudent, le shérif menaçant,** je pouffais nerveusement,** tous mes rôles** me dit-il tout sourire, **pas de bêtises trop importante au lycée pendant quelques temps,** nous dit-il sérieusement, **restez discret quoi que vous fassiez,** nous approuvâmes, **Spencer en voiture !** Il embrassa mon front, je lui refis un câlin, les filles nous rejoignirent, je riais bêtement, mon père aussi, il embrassa nos têtes à la suite,nous pouffâmes, il se recula très content de lui.

**-Mon petit chou,** dit Rose,** nouveau rituel, **nous rîmes comme des nigauds.

**-Je le referai, à chaque fois, **je retournais dans ses bras, je suis d'humeur câline, **bah alors ma petite poupée,** il frotta doucement mon dos, **on se voit ce soir,**j'acquiesçai, relevant ma tête, **va faire l'élève studieuse,**je pouffais m'éloignant de lui, il salua les autres, il monta dans sa voiture ainsi que Spencer, il mit le contact et baissa sa vitre.

**-Hé p'pa !** Il tourna son visage vers moi, **je t'aime,**chuchotais-je, il le chuchota à son tour touché, je lui fis un petit coucou de la main, il recula, je le regardais faire son demi tour et sortir du parking, je priais intérieurement que l'on me laisse longtemps, je me retournais vers les autres, allant prendre la main de mon chéri ils regardèrent tous ailleurs, **quoi ? **

**-En même temps,** dit Emmett en regardant en l'air, ç**a faisait longtemps qu'elle ne nous avait pas traumatisés,** je partis dans un fou rire nerveux,** toutes les fiottes sont prêtes ?** Ils approuvèrent, je riais deux fois plus, **on prend une grande inspiration et nous y allons,** je les regardais faire en riant, Edward en profita pour embrasser ma joue et passer son bras sur mes épaules, emmenant ma main avec lui, **c'est partit ! **

Ils avancèrent, je pouffais, nous allâmes aux escaliers prenant notre temps, j'avais cours avec Alice.

**-Comme d'habitude,** me dit-il, **je viens te chercher, Jasper sera là aussi, **j'acquiesçai nous embrassant plusieurs fois, nous nous séparâmes, Ali' prit ma main, ils partirent, nous rentrâmes dans notre salle allant nous installer.

**-Bell', samedi 10 h 05 tu fais quoi ?** Je pouffais.

**-C'est super précis comme truc,** elle pouffa,** je pensais dormir mais visiblement tu as autre chose en tête.**

**-Nous ne pourrons pas nous faire notre soirée pyjama alors je pensais, comme c'est mon tour, de vous emmener quelque part, faire quelque chose que j'aime.**

**-Alors samedi 10 h 05 je suis avec toi et les filles, **elle tapa dans ses mains faiblement, nous rîmes discrètement.

**-Rendez-vous dans le salon, tenue décontractée ! **

**-Ça sera le cas ne t'en fais pas, un indice ? **

**-Il n'est pas inutile que tu prévois des gants, bonnet et écharpe,** j'approuvais, **n'essaie pas de trouver...fin de la discussion.**

**-Fin !** Nous nous sourîmes.

Nous nous mîmes dans le cours, je faisais l'élève studieuse, j'écoutais mon papa en gentille petite fille à son papa, ça me plaisait bien d'ailleurs, plus que ça même, j'avais juste une heure, ensuite avec Edward et l'autre avant de partir voir les bébés avec Angie dans notre Q.G.

A la fin de l'heure nos chéris étaient là,nous allâmes à notre salle de cours, elle était là oui, regardant son cahier, waw, je crois qu'elle a été intimidée, Jasper et Ali' partirent de leur côté, je nous fis assoir à l'opposé d'elle, dans le fond comme toujours, elle releva sa tête regardant son téléphone, je mis mon visage devant celui de mon chéri qui la regardait.

**-Amour, **il me fit un sourire en coin, **samedi matin Ali' m'embarque avec Rose et Angie, **il acquiesça.

**-Restons avec ton père vendredi soir, je demanderai à Ali' de venir te chercher, je resterais avec Charlie, mes frères et Ben nous rejoindrons, match de base-ball à la télé, il m'en avait parlés, entre hommes, bon possible que les autres nous rejoignent.**

**-En gros bières et pieds sur la table, **il se moqua.

**-En gros oui, mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais plus tant tes réflexes de maniaque.**

**-Pour le moment j'ai autre chose en tête que le ménage, mais ne t'en fais pas, mes TOC,** dis-je mauvaise,** ils reviendront, **il se mit rire bêtement, **je ne te vois pas boire à la bouteille ou mettre tes pieds sur la table, mais tout ça tu dois le faire dans mon dos...**dis-je suspicieuse.

**-C'est possible,** rit-il, **il y a de grandes chances, si je me fais attraper, je risques quoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'y pas encore réfléchis, **chuchotais-je, je fis mine d'écouter mon prof, **ça sera sur le coup,** dis-je en regardant mon prof.

**-Tu vas me punir ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton franchement pervers, je pouffais pivoine, **bébé ? **

**-Chut, tais toi un peu que je réfléchisses, **nous rîmes doucement.

**-Tant que tu ne fais pas ceinture.**

**-Amour,** dis-je le plus sérieusement possible en le regardant, le plus bas possible aussi**, une nympho ça ne peut pas faire ceinture, **il se remit à rire, tentant de se faire discret, **faut être réaliste un peu.**

**-Ma petite femme est parfaite,** chuchota-t-il tout sourire, je pouffais, nous dûmes nous reprendre sous le regard de notre prof.

Là aussi je fis la gentille fille, fallait aussi que je réfléchisses à comment le punir, sans faire ceinture, il y a de grande chance que je le vive plus mal que lui, en attendant j'avais détourné son attention de l'autre, je la lui cachais au mieux, le fait que notre prof ne nous épargnait pas m'arrangeait bien sur le coup, n'empêche qu'elle avait bien dit au bébés qu'elle ferait en sorte de trouver une faille ou autre, je crois que on peut dire qu'elle n'avait pas choisie la meilleure tactique, se faire cracher à la gueule, ça doit être pire que vexant, encore plus par un mec que l'on veut, tant qu'il ne fait pas plus.

La fin des cours sonna, Jessica se leva et partit rapidement sans un regard en notre direction, ne t'en fais pas pouffiasse je ne vais pas te louper, nous sortîmes à notre tour, la pluie de nouveau là, nous allâmes dehors, nous protégeant de la pluie sous le préau attendant les autres, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras sur mes épaules, je me tournais, mis ma capuche, posant nos sacs, mes mains sur sa taille, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, je fermais les yeux, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait nous entourer, je frissonnais en sentant sa bouche brièvement contre la mienne, je me rapprochais davantage de son corps, attendant de sentir ses lèvres à nouveau, chose qui ne tarda pas, baiser qui fut moins furtif, beaucoup moins au fil des secondes, mes mains passant sous son pull restant sur son bas ventre, il eut un léger sursaut, je devais avoir les mains froides, j'allais les retirer mais il passa son bras sur ma taille me collant complètement contre lui, j'échappais un léger gémissement, il nous tourna me mettant contre le mur, c'est pas en faisant ça que je ne vais pas me retenir de gémir, je crispais mes mains, il approfondit notre baiser, sa main glissant sous mon bas de survêtement,sur le haut de mes fesses, non en fait il cherche à me faire gémir, il y parvint rapidement d'ailleurs, il se fit plus avide, son bras se resserrant derrière mon cou, j'en échappais un autre pour la peine, remontant un peu plus mes mains sur son torse, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je lui aurais depuis longtemps retiré son pull, pas que son pull, il empoigna ma fesse, je lui mordis la lèvre brièvement avant de l'embrasser avidement à mon tour nous faisant plus nerveux, mes mains redescendant sur son bas ventre, nous retrouvant rapidement à bout de souffle, écrasant nos bassins contre celui de l'autre, nous regardant envieux, bien que nous sachions que ça n'irait pas plus loin malheureusement.

**-Je me rattrape ce soir, **souffla-t-il,j'acquiesçai blasée, il l'était tout autant que moi,** un petit tour dans les bois en pleine nuit ça te tente ? **Je pouffais nerveusement.

**-Ça ne se refuses pas,** il me fit un sourire en coin, **quel excuse donneras-tu à mon père ? **

**-Ton père dormira, nous allons nous faire une mission, **je riais bêtement, **chérie va falloir se concentrer, **je me repris, **faut pas qu'il nous entende partir ou rentrer, redevenons des insomniaques.**

**-Ça te manque ? **

**-Un peu oui, **rit-il, **autant profiter pour se faire des défis quand nous sommes chez ton père, bien plus excitant.**

**-Brillante idée chéri et si nous échouons ? **

**-Il ne faut pas, surtout pas, aucune excuse ne sera valable, **je grimaçais,** mais je suis sur que l'on s'amuserait bien.**

**-Pas que s'amuser, **soufflais-je.

-**Non pas que s'amuser,** je me mordis la lèvre, **tu sais j'essaie de me détendre, si tu me fais ton petit regard coquin et que tu te mords la lèvre tu ne vas pas m'aider,** je pouffais.

**-Si tu retirais ta main de mes fesses ça serait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être une bonne idée.**

**-Ma main n'est pas de cet avis,** je riais pivoine quand il resserra sa main.

**-Mauvais Eddy ? **

**-Non, mauvais Eddy t'aurai surement proposer de revenir ici ce soir pour continuer ce que nous avions commencé,** je haussais les sourcils,** il aime les risques, ne recommences pas avec ton regard...**

**-Et si je dis que j'ai envie de jouer ici ce soir ? Les bois une autre fois...**

**-Je dis que ça ne se refuses pas,** je pouffais.

**-Les règles du jeu ? **

**-Ici, en pleine nuit, prévois une jupe, de gémir aussi parce que je vais surement manquer de douceur,** je gémis faiblement, il me fixa un moment, **tu oubliera de mettre des sous-vêtements bien sur, le reste je m'en occupes, en attendant je ne suis pas le moins du monde calmé.**

Je retirais mes mains de son torse, en passant une dans mon dos pour enlever la sienne, le reculant légèrement de moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, je regardais autour de nous, les autres riant entre eux en nous attendant, il les regarda.

**-Si tu ne te calmes pas alors que tu les regarde je me poserai des questions amour, **il eut un petit sourire.

**-Le problème,** dit-il en les regardant,** c'est que je ne fais que penser à ce qu'il va t'arriver cette nuit,** je retins mon gémissement, **chose que tu n'as pas l'air de prendre conscience, alors j'aurai beau éviter ton regard, je ne pense qu'à...**

**-Chéri, chut...**il étouffa son rire,** tu veux que j'appelle Rose ?** Il grimaça me regardant à nouveau.

**-Non merci, **je le regardais moqueuse puis son pantalon, le fixant à nouveau, un sourire narquois, **oui c'est bon je me détends dans 2 minutes,** je pouffais, **mais ne fais pas venir Rose, elle va encore ma raconter je ne sais quoi que mon frère a pu lui faire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie...**

**-Tu ne t'es pas remis encore de lundi ? **

**-Hier aussi,** je riais, **aujourd'hui non, elle m'épargne,** il lâcha une de mes mains pour récupérer nos sacs, je mis le mien sur mon épaule, il me fit reculer vers les autres avec un sourire en coin, **ne dis jamais à Rose que je me calmes en pensant à elle, elle le prendrait comme une insulte,**nous rîmes bêtement, je me tournais, ils nous regardèrent.

**-Belly ! La moto tu peux oublier,** je grimaçais, **mais nous allons quand même aller voir les bébés.**

**-Oui, je veux voir mes bébés ! **Dis-je tout sourire, **sinon j'ai une question, la pluie elle s'arrête parfois ? **

**-Oh bah comme c'est partit,** dit Emmett, **on va y avoir droit jusqu'à demain,oublions le ramassage scolaire, **nous lâchâmes tous un juron,** petite sœur, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, dur pour vos brushing,** ils rirent moqueur.

**-Ben, **dis-je**, dur pour ta mèche ! **Nous pouffâmes.

**-Je vais me raser le crâne, problème résolu,** nous le regardions tous, **et ouais le nouveau Ben va ****faire son entrée, Jake me le fait ce soir à la salle de sport.**

**-Mais...**dit Angie,** mais...**

**-T'aime bien, **lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin, elle gloussa.

**-Rasé..rasé ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-Pas non plus abusé, je vire mauvais garçon à la Jake, je vais gagner des points je vous le dis.**

**-Moi,** dit Angie, **je vires les lunettes ! **

**-Ah non ! **Râlais-je, **vous êtes chiant, change de coupe, plus de lunettes...**

**-Faut pas te fâcher Belly,** railla Angie, **tu sais rien n'est plus chiant que des lunettes et de vivre à Forks quand il pleut, peut-on laisser cette conversation sans aucun intérêt de côté et y aller ? **Nous rîmes bêtement, **non parce que dans le genre discussion inintéressante nous avons rarement fait pire, Jasper et Eddy à votre école de conduite, les filles sur Seattle, Emmett avec tes frères et Ben et moi avec Belly et les bébés, à nouveau évitons de nous casser la gueule jusqu'aux voitures ça serait bien,** nous arrêtâmes de rire en nous mettant face aux escaliers.

**-Dés demain faudra arrêter de se garer aussi loin,** soupira Rose en ouvrant son parapluie**, Emmett oublie, ne compte pas venir te protéger, mon brushing prend trop de place, **nous pouffâmes,** aucun mec d'ailleurs, Bella, viens ma chérie.**

**-Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, ils vont juste boucler,** elle me regarda de travers, **Rose je ne suis pas en tenue sophistiquée alors ce n'est vraiment pas grave...**

**-Tu me tournes le dos ?** Demanda-t-elle mauvaise.

**-Non, je dis juste que...**

**-Tu me tournes le dos ! **

**-Bon,** dis-je, **Rose...oh tu as un parapluie, super !** Dis-je sur un ton des plus ravie, je la rejoignis, **quelle sotte j'ai oublié le mien, tu es parfaite, **je pris son bras, posant ma joue sur son épaule en souriant et soupirais.

**-Bell', je sais que tu te fous de ma gueule,** je pouffais, les autres rirent doucement, j'embrassai sa joue, elle eut un petit sourire.

Nous finîmes par affronter la pluie, Ali et Angie sous le même parapluie, rejoignant rapidement les voitures, j'en sortis pour embrasser mon homme, pluie ou pas je m'en fiche, en fait...c'était même mieux, nous quittant haletant, je montais rapidement dans la voiture de Ben complètement trempée mais avec un sourire à la con, ils montèrent tous.

**-Ce qui y est bien avec la pluie,** dit Angie, **c'est que du coup aucune recommandation,** nous rîmes bêtement, **au pire par message mais pas de promesse à faire en face de son homme ! Nous avons plein de choses à faire !**

Elle prit la route, prenant la direction de La Push, prévenant mes bébés que nous arrivions, nous rentrâmes rapidement dans notre Q.G ils étaient là, nous retirant nos vestes et nous mettant des couvertures, sont choux, nous les remercions, nous avions même du chocolat chaud dans un thermo que nous partagions avec Angie, pire que choux, Angie se leva allant voir tout ce qui avait été ajouté, elle partit dans un long fou rire nerveux, elle félicita longuement les bébés, plus que fière d'eux.

**-Vu que la moto c'est fichu,** dis-je,** nous allons faire des courses ! **

**-Où ? **Demanda Embry.

**-Plusieurs endroits, boucherie, pour le sang de cochon, **nous nous sourîmes mauvais, **j'ai une question, si nous en mettons dans des ballons et que nous lui éclatons dessus c'est bien ? **

**-Nous prenons ! **Rit Angie, **faut faire ça la nuit quand elle sort de son travail, oh, j'imagine bien le truc ! **Nous rîmes content de notre trouvaille,** il nous faut des abats, des tripes aussi, je veux lui mettre dans son casier, trouver un système qui fasse que quand elle l'ouvre ça lui dégoulines dessus,** nous grimacions tous,** je sais c'est crade...quand nous serons chez elle pattes de poulet dans différents endroits, ça va la stresser.**

**-Sont gore vos idées,**dit Seth.

**-Oui un peu,** riais-je,** mais nous allons faire des symboles satanique aussi sur son casier ou ailleurs, il faut aller dans un magasin de bricolage aussi, reprendre de la colle, de la corde, de...**

**-De la corde pour ? **Demanda Quil.

**-Pour l'attacher,** dis-je,** en fait l'idée...faire en sorte qu'elle prenne un somnifère et ensuite l'attacher, sur une chaise par exemple et la laisser se réveiller ''tranquillement'' sur le haut des marches, bien sur elle aura un pyjama des plus ridicules non ? **Ils sifflèrent,** non..**grimaçais-je.

**-Non,** dit Embry **mais nous allons le faire,** nous tapâmes dans nos mains avec Angie, **complètement barrées, **rit-il avec Seth et Quil,** d'autres idées au passage ? **

**-Un serpent dans son lit ?** Demanda Angie, **pas venimeux mais ça va la paniquer, le seule chose c'est que Belly et moi nous avons peur de ce genre de trucs.**

**-Nous non,** dit Seth, **tant que vous y êtes pourquoi pas des fourmis ?** Nous écarquillâmes nos yeux, ils rirent moqueur.

**-Dans sa voiture,** dit Angie.

**-Nous en mettrons dans sa chambre,** dit Quil,** elle nous demandera son aide certainement, dans son sac de cours ? Quelque chose qui fais que quand elle glisserai sa main elle lâcherai un cri, histoire qu'elle s'affiche, laissez nous faire en fait, surprise ! **

Nous approuvâmes en riant, continuant à chercher des choses et autres avant d'aller faire nos courses, je me servais de l'argent des paris, nous prîmes tout un tas de choses dans le magasin de bricolage avant d'aller dans une boucherie, nous grimaçâmes avec Angie, l'odeur de viande crue, ce genre de choses, ça n'ouvre pas l'appétit, nous étions à La Push, nous laissions les bébés passer commandes, c'était franchement crade, pire que crade, ils ne prirent que les pattes de poulet, le reste ils viendraient le chercher avant d'aller en cours, au fur et à mesure, nous allâmes tout poser dans le QG personne ne devait savoir, ou juste une fois que ça serait fait, ils pourront nous crier dessus bah trop tard, ou nous jouerons l'innocence.

Nous laissâmes les bébés rejoindre leurs parents qui les attendaient, avec Angie nous allâmes sur Port Angeles, pas le temps d'aller sur Seattle pour la grande bibliothèque, elle conduit vite mon Angie, nous nous garâmes marchant tranquillement.

**-Angie, on pourrait pas la foutre dans la forêt ?** Elle pouffa, **pourquoi s'arrêter à la mettre sur une chaise en haut des escaliers, on peut pas la shooter avec des médicaments, qu'elle se réveille dans** **plusieurs endroits perdue, au lycée, dans une chambre d'hôtel, sur la plage, rester à distance pour voir ses réactions, filmer, la mettre dans des situations gênante, étrange, qu'elle passe pour une dingue, LA dingue de Forks.**

**-Nous prenons,** rit-elle, je pouffais, **oh salaud ! Dans une chambre d'hôtel, Peter,**je grognais**, laisse moi planter le décor Belly ! Elle en est dingue, si après le repas, il l'emmène à l'hôtel, il aura glisser un puissant somnifère dans son verre pendant le repas, Jake à dit qu'il en avait, elle sera groggy, Peter voudra plus comme par hasard, elle se réveille le lendemain, lui fait mine de se rhabiller, genre la nuit de sa vie, con elle pensera avoir couchée avec mais aucun souvenir, que dalle, imagine le désespoir qu'elle va ressentir...**

**-Si elle est censée se faire prendre toute une nuit et qu'elle n'a aucune sensation, courbatures ça ne marchera pas...**

**-Nue ?** **En sous vêtement,** je grognais,** Belly ! Les courbatures...bah je sais pas, pas grave.**

**-Non mais je ne veux pas qu'elle touche à Paul,** râlais-je,** le lendemain si elle veut recommencer ou autre ? **

**-Il sera en train de se rhabiller pour partir...**

**-Non.**

**-Pourquoi non ? Je te jures que ça pourrait le faire ! Paul...**

**-Paul te dira non de toute façon, jouer à l'amant au réveil, il sera obligé de l'embrasser ou autre si c'est la nuit de sa vie soit disant...**elle grimaça.

**-OK, j'ai pas envie non plus qu'il doive en arriver là non plus, sinon...garde la partie de l'hôtel, le somnifère mais au réveil, au lieu de voir Peter, elle trouve un mot de lui, tout mielleux, la remerciant, une rose sur l'oreiller même, il aura juste à l'emmener à l'hôtel,** nous entrâmes dans la bibliothèque je la suivis dans les rayons.

**-Et pour les détails ? Nuit de sexe, donc capotes...**

**-Emballages au sol, ça suffira, ses vêtements éparpillé dans sa chambre, il faut juste tout mettre en scène pendant qu'elle dort.**

**-Il faut que je demandes à Paul,** je sortis mon téléphone et l'appelais restant dans une allée.

**-Petite chose ! **

**-Chaton, j'ai une question, tu as du temps ? **

**-Ouais, j'allais rejoindre les autres mais vas-y.**

**-Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre ? Je suis avec Angie à la bibliothèque.**

**-Bouge pas j'arrive.**

**-Nous serons à l'entrée,** il approuva.

Je raccrochais, nous allâmes dans l'entrée l'attendant, je regardais l'heure, j'allais pas tarder à rentrer, dans moins d'une heure même, il arriva 10 minutes plus tard, je lui fis un petit sourire, il ébouriffa la tête d' Angie, embrassa la mienne son bras sur mes épaules.

**-Alors ta question ? **

**-Allons chercher nos livres en même temps** dit Angie, nous avançâmes.

**-Angie a pensé à une idée pour Peter, **il grogna, je lui expliquais en stress je le reconnais, Angie se fit toute petite cherchant des livres avec des signes occultes et autre, il se fit pensif un moment.

**-Va falloir que je la portes ? **Demanda-t-il froidement.

**-Non, **souffla Angie, **au pire l'aider à marcher, l'hôtel sera déjà réservé, un truc miteux ou il n'y a pas forcément de surveillance, la dernière fois avec Jerry il était nase celui-là, retournons-y.**

**-Il faudra voir avec Jake sur le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle sombre avant d'avoir pu tenter je ne sais quoi,** dis-je.

**-Je verrai avec Jake mais l'idée n'est pas bête, tant que elle ne me tripote pas, ou ne m'embrasse pas,** nous grimaçâmes, **sinon vous faîtes quoi ? **

**-Nous préparons halloween, nous cherchons des trucs sataniques à dessiner sur son casier ou autre, des choses pour la stresser, il est bien celui là,** dit-elle en nous montrant un symbole, **non ? **

**-Moi j'aime bien, **dis-je,** chaton ? **

**-Vous allez savoir le refaire ? **

**-Mais oui, **dit Angie, **reste à trouver où le faire, je pense que les bébés le feront, nous, **me dit-elle, **nous devrons jouer en extérieur maintenant, **j'acquiesçai.

**-Pour quel raison ?** Demanda Paul, visiblement il n'est pas au courant, nous le regardions, il fit la navette entre Angie et moi légèrement figées, il serra les dents.

**-Tu...tu n'as pas eus Edward aujourd'hui ? Ou les bébés ? **

**-Non je sors du travail, j'allais les rejoindre, j'ai raté quoi ? **

**-Rien de spécial, **dis-je, **elle a juste été très conne.**

**-Bella me prends pas pour un con, crache le morceau ! Angie ? **

**-Juste des mots, **dit-elle, **elle n'a rien fais, Eddy lui a craché à la gueule, Charlie a été voir le proviseur, tout est réglé, ne t'en fais pas...**

**-Ah ouais ? Ça m'a pas l'air innocent pour que Eddy et Charlie en arrive là, il est où Eddy ? **Je regardais l'heure.

**-Il doit être sur le chemin, il été au code ce soir, nous mangeons avec mon papa...tu peux te joindre à nous 3 si tu veux, Eddy te raconteras pendant que je nous fais à manger.**

**-On est partit, Angie prend ton livre et on se dépêche, **nous avançâmes rapidement, il est contrarié.

Elle donna sa carte de bibliothèque, nous sortîmes toujours dans l'empressement, je prévenais mon papa et Edward que je ramenais Paul avec moi, nous raccompagnons Angie qui rejoignait Ben à la salle de sport, elle eut un tout petit sourire devant le visage fermé de Paul, un homme fâché c'est sexy bien qu'il fallait pas qu'il s'emporte pour si peu, nous nous dîmes à demain, elle partit, il s'empara de ma main nous emmenant à sa voiture, il fit le chemin rapidement.

**-Paul je te jures qu'elle n'a fait que parler...**

**-Mais elle parle trop cette pute, **s'énerva-t-il, je me fis minuscule.

**-Paul...**murmurais-je, il me regarda, **calme toi, t'énerver ne changera rien.**

**-Si ça me détends ! Putain je vais lui raser le crâne à son réveil à l'hôtel, **je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, **lui écrire ''grosse pute'' sur son front, l'attacher au lit à poil et laisser son père le découvrir, je l'appellerai genre je suis le gérant de l'hôtel, **je haussais les sourcils.

**-Tu veux que Peter...**

**-Je ne parle plus de Peter en fait, je parle de moi, Jake va nous l'assommer plus d'une fois, te connaissant tu avais du élargir l'idée avec Angie non ? **J'approuvais en souriant, **ça c'est de l'idée, vos idées c'était quoi ? **

Je lui expliquais le temps que nous arrivions chez mon père, nous sortîmes de la voiture en riant comme des cons.

**-Petite chose, **rit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules tout en nous faisant avancer, **la tatouer ! Putain je vais le faire, un truc bien nase qu'elle peinera à planquer, ça va la détendre cette conne ! **Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte pour rire tranquillement, **merde je lui fais quoi ?**

**-Je sais ! Dans son cou tu lui fais un pénis,un bien gros,c'est mieux ! **Nous rîmes comme des cons l'imaginant bien, je tournais ma tête, je grimaçais devant mon père qui avait ouvert la porte, mon chéri à tuer plusieurs fois son rire derrière mon papa, jusqu'à exploser et partir dans la cuisine, j'étais pivoine, Paul prit appui sur le mur pour pleurer de rire, mon père me fixait en haussant les sourcils, je veux mourir.

**-Je vais voir ma grande, **dit Paul en pleurant de rire.

Il passa entre nous, sont salaud de m'abandonner, j'entendais bien leur rire bien gras dans la cuisine, OK j'avais déjà parlé de testicule en présence de mon père mais là j'étais au niveau supérieur, la honte N° 1 de ma vie, je trifouillais mes doigts tentant un petit sourire de petite fille, dur maintenant que mon père doit se dire que pour sa fille les gros pénis c'est mieux, je gémis blasée à ma pensée, regardant mes chaussures.

**-Hum, nous pouvons refaire ton arrivée ?** Demanda mon père, j'approuvais tête baissée et pivoine, il ferma la porte et la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, **poupée te voilà ! **Je tuais mon rire nerveux, il embrassa mon front me faisant rentrer, **tiens il y a un match à la télé ! Ça ne te dérange pas si je...**

**-Non, non, vas-y, **le suppliais-je, nous nous quittâmes rapidement, j'allais dans la cuisine, ils étaient soit disant occupés à regarder dehors, je les entendais retenir un maximum leur rire, je me mis devant eux leur mettant une grosse claque derrière la tête, ils se remirent à rire en se frottant la tête, **soit vous vous reprenez, soit je recommence et plus fort ! Chéri si tu ne veux pas que un grand malheur te tombe dessus ce soir tu te calmes et tu calmes ton pote au passage ! **Edward se calma en un millième de seconde.

**-Bébé...**Paul lui riait bien,**Paul putain arrête ! Bébé...**

**-Il rit toujours, **dis-je sans sourire.

**-Paul si tu m'aides pas sur ce coup, **Paul leva sa main, demandant une minute, **il va se reprendre mon ange, désolé...**

**-Oh ce lèche-cul, **rit Paul, je pouffais me tournant rapidement, un coup tomba, **ma grande faut pas te fâcher ! **Rit-il, **non mais je te jure ça faisait carrément ça, t'es l'homme, mets lui un coup de pression, te laisse pas te faire maitriser par une petite ! **Mon chéri siffla, je me retournais, regardant Paul, je croisais mes bras en le fixant, il se reprit, **je ne faisais que émettre un avis...Charlie n'avait pas parlé d'un match ? **J'ouvris le frigo lui tendant une bière, il se leva, la prit et partit, je refermais la porte.

**-Bébé désolé mais comment ne voulais-tu pas que je ris ? **Il se leva, je le regardais en plissant des yeux, j'avançais, il recula, **OK, tu es fâchée.**

**-Ça te tente une béquille ? **Demandais-je mauvaise, il grimaça, butant contre l'évier.

**-Tes pire que sexe quand tu es fâchée, tu..**

**-La ferme Cullen ! **Il eut un bref sourire en coin, je me collais à lui.

-**Tu vas me la faire comme à Jasper ? **Souffla-t-il tendu.

-**Oh mais non, chéri, **dis-je doucement et froidement à la fois, **toi tu vas avoir une autre sorte de béquille, **il grimaça, **comme celle que je sens contre moi, **il grogna, **ça te dirai ? **

**-Non, vraiment non...et puis nous avons notre mission cette nuit, tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça, si ? **Demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains sur mes fesses, je gémis doucement, il les serra, **j'y ai pensé toute l'après-midi, **souffla-t-il contre ma bouche avant de me mordre doucement la lèvre, je crispais mes mains dans son dos, il nous fit aller contre la porte, **regarde, **il souleva ma jambe,**ça va se passer à peu près de cette façon, **murmura-t-il, il se frotta durement contre moi, levant davantage ma jambe, j'eus un mouvement en avant, je tuais mes gémissements, **t'as juste à imaginer le reste, le lycée, **il se frotta encore plus durement, planquant sa bouche contre la mienne, **en pleine nuit, **dit-il contre mes lèvres, étouffant mon gémissement encore une fois, se frottant sans s'arrêter, **moi en toi, **sa bouche étouffant de justesse mon gémissement, nous embrassant avidement, il souleva mon autre jambe, je serrai son cou avec mes bras,**tes gémissements que tu n'aurai pas à retenir, **je me mordis la lèvre autant que je pouvais, **alors toujours une menace de béquille ? **Demanda-t-il durement.

**-Non,**soufflais-je tremblante, **pas de béquille.**

**-Bien,**il lâcha doucement ses jambes, se reculant, je dus me tenir à un meuble tellement mes jambes tremblaient, il ouvrit le frigo se prenant une bière, il le referma se mettant devant moi, je sursautais, **nous allons commander des pizzas, tu nous rejoints ? **J'approuvais, regardant son pantalon, **tu vas l'avoir ne t'en fais pas, **ma mâchoire se décrocha, il embrassa ma joue et sortis.

OK mauvais Eddy est de retour,merde j'étais limite à avoir un orgasme accrochée à mon meuble, seule dans la cuisine, pourquoi j'étais fâchée au fait ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien mettre pour cette nuit ? Faudrait peut-être que je change de pantalon et de petite culotte ? Pourquoi je suis fâchée déjà ? Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des orgasmes rien qu'en pensant à des choses ? Est-ce que si je me changes ils ne vont pas se dire que il y a eut quelque chose ? Si je restes encore dans la cuisine ça va amener des questions non ? Pourquoi je suis contrariée ? Merde je crois que je dérailles complètement.

Je soufflais plusieurs fois, sortant une fois que je fus un minimum remise, ils riaient entre eux, tournant leur têtes en m'entendant, j'évitais le regard de mon Homme, celui de mon père aussi.

**-Vous avez appelés pour les pizza ? **

**-Non, **dit mon père, **nous t'attendions.**

**-Il ne fallait pas...tu as de la chance qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à nettoyer, bref, **hé je viens de réussir à mentir ! **Je vais appeler et les chercher.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas les faire livrer ? **Demanda Paul.

**-Comme ça vous pourrez poser vos pieds sur la table pendant mon absence, **ils rirent doucement.

Je pris donc les commandes et téléphonais, je montais dans la chambre pour commencer à chercher comment m'habiller, en fait je trouvais rapidement, je retournais en bas, un sourire en coin, je leur ramenais des bières avant de partir, ils me remercièrent, je grognais.

**-Bien petite chose, tu te rebelle contre les merci ! **Je pouffais, **c'est ma tournée au fait ce soir, **il sortit de l'argent et me le tendis, **un problème ? Allez pour te détendre, la dernière fois pendant l'une de tes sorties, j'avais dis que je paierai la prochaine fois, donc tu prends ! **

**-Il dit vrai, **dit mon père, je pris l'argent passant sur le côté du canapé, Edward me retint.

**-Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? **

**-Non c'est bon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, **j'étais toute rouge, ça l'amusait bien, je pouffais partant au plus vite.

Je restais dans la voiture en attendant qu'elles soient prêtes, je dessinais pour patienter, un petit moment seule dans la journée ça fais du bien, je déchirais un petit morceau de papier, faisant ma niaise en écrivant un ''je t'aime'' et le mettant dans la poche de sa veste qui était sur le siège arrière, va savoir si il le trouvera et si oui quand, je me fais un autre genre de suspense, moins étrange que ceux que j'avais pu me faire, n'empêche je recommencerai bien, une sorte de défi avec Emmett, voir lequel de nous deux ira le plus loin dans la forêt, j'en frissonnais d'avance, lui envoyais un message tout de suite histoire de ne pas abandonner l'idée,je la regrettais déjà en fait, idée à la con, faudrait que je réfléchisses avant de faire quoi que ce soit, évidemment il me répondit de suite bien content, j'entendais son rire et son cerveau se mettre à manigancer je ne sais quoi, je grimaçais.

Je descendis récupérer les pizza dans le restaurant, retournant au plus vite chez mon père, l'odeur dans la voiture me donnait envie de...oh ! L'autre doit bien se faire livrer des pizza ou autre, si j'écrase le médicament et que je saupoudre dessus ça passera...faut trouver comment la réaliser maintenant, ou plus simple, si les bébés sont ''amis'' avec, ils pourront partager une pizza avec elle et trafiquer ses parts, je me garais rentrant avec les 4 pizzas dans la main, encore à chercher la façon la plus simple, je les posais sur la table, rangeant ensuite ma veste et retirais mes baskets, je me pris un soda allant m'assoir au sol, je regardais ma petite bouteille, j'eus un sourire en coin, dans une boisson comme pour le laxatif, faut que je connaisses ses habitudes alimentaires à cette conne, si je l'attrapes par le bas du visage et que je la forces ça ira plus vite, je pouffais comme une bécasse, ça me plairait bien, bon la bouteille d'eau c'est le plus pratique, la pizza ou autre, je pouffais en mangeant ma pizza, imaginant l'autre ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive et s'effondrer puis son réveil n'importe où, je riais bêtement, la chaise, la corde, le haut des marches, merde, ça sera la première celle-là, je pourrais même la déguiser. Pourquoi une chaise d'ailleurs et de la corde, un petit matelas ça sera plus marrant, faudra sa voiture sur le parking,je riais comme une conne, faudrait que mon cerveau arrête mais j'avais plein d'image en tête.

**-Elle va devenir dingue, **riais-je en regardant ma pizza, la chaise et la corde je garde, faudrait pas qu'elle tourne et qu'elle dévale les marches, je pourrai plus jouer, je pouffais.

**-Autant que toi ? **Demanda Paul, je le regardais, ils me fixaient tous les 3, Edward et Paul avec leur téléphone, **non parce que si c'est à ton niveau ça va être bien, **me dit-il sérieusement, je les regardais, leur regard des plus sceptiques, inquiets, exaspéré pour mon chéri.

**-Je...je pensais à des trucs mais je vais bien hein...**

**-Aussi bien qu'une dégénérée, **dit-il, **est-ce que nous pouvons nous remettre à manger ou tu as d'autres attitudes angoissantes à nous faire partager ? **

**-Vous pouvez manger, **chuchotais-je, ils me remercièrent, j'éclatais de rire, m'arrêtant moins de 2 secondes après, ils sifflèrent en même temps et nerveusement.

**-Fiston..fais quelque chose, **je me remis à rire, me reprenant.

**-Charlie, je voudrais bien mais quand c'est comme ça, il faut la laisser, elle va se reprendre, **il caressa ma joue, je le regardais en pouffant, il soupira.

**-Vous pouvez manger, **soufflais-je.

**-Vous avez du mérite, **dit Paul à mon père et Charlie, sur un ton impressionné, **et tout ça sans alcool, en fait que tu bois ou non ça ne change pas grand chose, ça doit couler dans ton sang...**

**-Non, **riais-je, **ça c'est Emmett, **nous rîmes bêtement, pas Paul qui fronça les sourcils, **mon chéri te raconteras, nouveau dossier en or ! **Je me remis dans ma pizza, j'avais fais ma balance j'étais contente.

Je terminais ma pizza, ils me firent de la place, je me retrouvais entre Paul et Edward, ce dernier me mettant contre son torse caressant mes cheveux, Paul se leva allant dans un fauteuil près de mon père, je posais mes jambes sur le canapé.

**-Chéri...tu peux poser tes pieds sur la table, papa et Paul aussi, **ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour le faire, mon chéri se baissa dans le canapé, c'est surtout pour ça que je le laissais faire et mon papa et Paul bah pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent défavorisés.

Je posais ma tête sur son ventre, mon bras sur son bas ventre, il recommença à caresser mes cheveux, chose qui me détend, son autre main sur mon avant bras, je les écoutais parler du match, je pense que pendant mon absence ils avaient du parler à Paul pour qu'il sache ce qu'il c'était passé, je le redis mais mes journées ne comportent pas assez d'heures, en sachant que nous avions notre évasion à faire dans la nuit, je passais ma main discrètement sous son haut, laissant ma main sur son flanc, il resserra ses mains brièvement avant de reprendre, j'étais bien, j'avais mon chéri, mon papa, ma conscience dans la même pièce, j'embêtais mon petit papa avec mes pieds.

**-Poupée, **je pouffais, **ne commences pas, **je me redressais suffisamment pour le regarder, **tu as bue combien de café aujourd'hui ? **

**-Juste ce matin, **riais-je, **sans café, sans alcool, je suis toujours la même, pas la peine de me faire des semaines sans alcool ou de couper mon café avec du lait, **dis-je en regardant mon chéri, il regarda ailleurs, **au moins tu sauras que ça ne sert à rien, **il grimaça, je regardais Paul, **sont naïfs, **il les fixa moqueur, **et toi pour me calmer, du moins tenter, c'est me mettre au coin ? **

**-Si ça ne marche pas je trouverai autre chose, **je le défiais du regard, il se mit à rire, **tu devrais faire du sport, ça te calmerai je suis sur.**

**-Va savoir, pour mon projet de body-building je devrais commencer à soulever des altères, **ils rirent bêtement, **papa si tu ries c'est que quelqu'un t'a raconté !**

**-Jake c'est empressé de me le dire, **je pouffais, **bon pour l'autre, **dit-il plus sérieusement, **faîtes la votre idée, **je me redressais pour lui faire un gros bisous, je serrai son cou avec mes bras,**moi aussi je régresses, je suis mon copain et ma copine, **nous rîmes bêtement, **juste que quand vous avez des plans dans le genre dîtes les moi...je suis le shérif et je dis à ma fille oui pour une agression, **soupira-t-il.

**-Bella ne fera rien, **dit Edward, **mes sœurs et Angie oui.**

**-Pas pour autant que ça ne m'inquiètes pas, il faudrait que ce soit très rapide.**

**-Ça le sera, **dit Edward, j'allais voir Paul, pour lui expliquer l'idée, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir.

**-Nous pourrons faire des essais, **dit Paul, **je les entrainerai !**

**-Voila qui va les ravir, **riais-je, il me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Ça va ma plaire tout autant, **je pouffais et rougis, il regarda Edward, je ne m'y risquais pas, **ma grande...**

**-Tu sais déjà ce que je pense...**il étouffa son rire, je regardais Paul le suppliant du regard.

**-Je n'y suis pour rien, **me dit-il,** je te l'ais déjà dit pourtant, ne pouffe et ne rougis pas en sa présence, ma grande est jalouse, **je pouffais, **ah ! **Je grimaçais, **tu as oubliée de rougir, dire que tu fais ça en plus devant ton papa, **je passais pivoine, **nous le tenons ! Bon deux fois de suite c'est suffisant, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi maintenant, va petite chose retrouver le canapé, d'un côté ton papa, faut pas t'en faire Charlie, elle est jeune, **je lui soufflais un ''connard'', il préféra rire, **et de l'autre ton copain qui a envie de m'en mettre une et qui t'en veut, elle va être bien ta soirée, **railla-t-il, **pourquoi es-tu encore là ? **Je me levais toujours rouge et allais m'assoir sans les regarder, il se leva, **j'ai mis Bella mal à l'aise, je peux donc partir ! Remporté haut la main encore une fois, **je le regardais de travers pendant qu'ils se moquèrent, **je vous l'avez dit les mecs que j'allais vous faire une démonstration, **je haussais les sourcils, **ce fouteur de merde que je fais quand même, **rit-il, je regardais mon père et Edward, ils se firent petits.

**-On enlève ses pieds de la table et tout de suite, **sifflais-je, ils le firent rapidement.

**-Ambiance du tonnerre dans la maison Swan ce soir, **rit-il, nous le regardâmes de travers, **je m'en vais, je m'en vais, **il serra la main de mon père, embrassa ma tête en souriant**, ma grande tu vas me raccompagner !**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur dans la nuit ? **Je pouffais contre mon genou.

**-Bah ouais, **rit-il, **va savoir je pourrais t'en vouloir demain soir au sport, **mon chéri grogna et se leva, il alla mettre ses baskets, **toi, **me dit-il en se baissant, **je ne veux pas que tu écoutes l'autre idiote, **j'acquiesçai, **quoi qu'elle dira Bella, c'est nous que tu dois écouter, elle on s'en tape, OK ? **

**-OK, **je lui fis un petit câlin et embrassai sa joue, **reviens quand tu veux, **chuchotais-je, il acquiesça, embrassant ma joue à son tour avant de se lever et de rejoindre Edward.

**-Charlie, **mon père tourna sa tête, **merci, **je lui fis un petit sourire idiot.

**-Je t'en prie mon garçon, nous recommençons ce week-end !**

**-Y a intérêt, en plus j'aurai ton grand écran plat, t'auras l'impression d'être au stade, **ils rirent bêtement, ils sortirent de la maison.

**-Nouvelle télé ? **Demandais-je.

**-Oui, **dit-il tout sourire,**je récupère le sien, il s'en ait acheté un nouveau, tu voudrais pas un pc ? **

**-Non merci.**

**-Pour tes cours ? Faire des recherches ou autre...**

**-Non mais tu es définitivement corrompu papa ! **Riais-je, nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Je sais, je sais, ça serait un pc portable, Jake m'en a parlé, il en a un en trop...**

**-Et après tu vas nous prendre quoi ? **

**-On me propose, je prends...cet écran tu peux le mettre dans votre chambre si tu veux.**

**-Je vais te dire oui, **soupirais-je.

**-Et le pc ? **

**-Je...**

**-Je le prends aussi, **me coupa-t-il, **tu l'auras à disposition au cas où, je mettrai une connexion internet et puis tout sera bon, Esmée veut refaire la maison aussi, **je riais nerveusement, **rajouter un meuble pour vos vêtements, vous manquez de place visiblement.**

**-Autre chose ? **

**-Pour le moment c'est tout, **rit-il.

Je continuais à papoter avec mon papa, mon chéri mettant du temps à revenir, il nous fournirait tous le matériel nécessaire, je finis par me lever pour débarrasser la table, je retournais auprès de mon papa, mettant ma tête sur sa cuisse, sa main sur mon épaule, il commençait à se faire tard, Edward revint, mon père alla se coucher,je restais sur le canapé, mon chéri s'allongea face à moi après avoir éteins la lumière du salon, nous décidâmes de nous reposer avant notre mission, je savais déjà comment m'habiller, la mini nuisette que Esmée m'avait achetée, des bas noir, chaussures à talons, veste longue, ça devrait lui plaire, il mit un réveil, ni lui ni moi ne voulant louper ça mais nous devions nous assurer que mon papa dormait profondément.

2 heures du matin sonna, nous nous réveillâmes d'un bond, riant doucement, nous reprîmes notre sérieux, tendant l'oreille.

**-Je reviens,** chuchotais-je surexcitée je le reconnais facilement.

**-Swan, ne décevez pas votre chef,** je pouffais, il grogna, je grimaçais,** exécution !** souffla-t-il durement, waw...

Je montais les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, évitant les marches qui font du bruit, je me figeais et fermais les yeux, retenant mon souffle quand une grinça, j'entendis un grognement venant du bas, les ronflements de mon père dans sa chambre, je continuais à monter, rejoignant enfin la chambre.

Je me déshabillais rapidement enfilant ma tenue de garce, j'assombrissais mon regard, tant qu'a faire autant le faire à fond notre jeu, j'avais un mal de ventre aussi de plus en plus présent, mes mains tremblaient légèrement, faut que je respires, je pris mes haut talons dans ma main après avoir passée et fermée une longue veste noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou, je sortis de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, mon chéri en bas des escaliers, je mis mes chaussures, m'asseyant sur la rambarde des escaliers, assise pas à califourchon, je me retenais de rire bêtement, me laissant glisser, je riais intérieurement cependant, il me rattrapa, mes bras autour de son cou, il me serra contre lui, mes pieds retrouvant le sol.

**-Mission réussie ? **Chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres.

**-Je te dirais ça une fois que nous serons rentrés, **j'acquiesçai, **bébé, on y va maintenant ! J'ai éteins la lumière du perron, je vais te porter jusqu'à la voiture.**

Nous nous séparâmes avançant vers la porte déjà entrouverte, il m'intima le silence avant de se pencher et de me mettre sur son épaule, ce fut difficile de ne pas pouffer, il est à fond mauvais Eddy, il referma doucement la porte, avançant, ne voyant pas grand chose, j'étais bien contente qu'il me porte, il fit au plus vite, me posant devant la portière, il resta devant moi, mon cœur s'accéléra, ses mains sur ma taille, son corps contre le mien, je gémis doucement.

**-Chéri...**soufflais-je.

**-On y va, on y va, **dit-il tendu.

Il s'écarta, ouvrant toujours dans la discrétion la portière, je montais, il la ferma à peine, partant à sa place, ambiance des plus tendu, il démarra prenant la route, accélérant seulement quand nous nous éloignâmes de la maison,je fermais correctement ma porte, je le regardais, il accéléra encore plus jusqu'au parking du lycée ou là il ralentit, il se gara en bas des marches, j'étais en panique, il coupa le contact, mon cœur me lâcha, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais ouvert ma portière, un pied au sol, il ouvrit la sienne en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Nous sortîmes montant les escaliers au plus vite, la pluie étant de retour, je me retrouvais rapidement contre le mur comme cet après-midi nous voyant juste ce qu'il fallait, il ouvrit mon manteau impatient, ses mains serrant ma taille sous ma veste, il me regarda en se mordant la lèvre, vérifiant rapidement si j'avais quelque chose en dessous,je frémis.

**-Pire qu' excitante**, souffla-t-il, il releva ma jambe,baissant son bas et son boxer, s'immiscent rapidement en moi, gémissant bruyamment tout les deux, il mouva de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, **je veux t'entendre.**

Il m'entendait pourtant bien déjà, il écrasa son bassin contre le mien en un coup de rien, je me retenais de ne pas crier, ça l'énerva encore plus, j'agrippais ses cheveux, il recommença jusqu'à ce que me retenir ne fut plus possible, je relevais ma tête il partit dans mon cou, je criais de plaisir, m'agrippant à lui autant que c'était possible, il me souleva, je croisais mes chevilles, suivant le rythme en nous embrassant avidement, s'arrêtant haletant, nos gémissements à nouveau audible, soudant nos visages, je fermais les yeux, l'embrassant quand mon souffle me le permettait, manquant à mon tour de douceur, pas de raison qu'il s'amuse seul, je récupérais mes bras, laissant ma veste tomber au sol, j'avais suffisamment chaud pour me le permettre, il grogna, je mis mes mains sur ses joues, reposais une jambe au sol, sa main à plat contre le mur dans mon dos, je lui retirais vivement posant sa main sur mon sein qu'il serra, ses coups de rein plus violent, je pus gémir son prénom comme j'en avais envie quand je vins, il suivit rapidement, je déclarais mentalement mon heure de décès, j'étais à bout de souffle, mon front contre son épaule.

Il embrassa mon cou plusieurs fois me faisant frissonner, sa main caressant mon corps, ses lèvres se rapprochant de mon oreille, sa main de mon cou, j'essuyais rapidement mes yeux et les très probable trace de maquillage avant de me redresser, le laissant aller de l'autre côté de mon cou avant qu'il se mette face à moi, il se retira et se rhabilla, posant ma jambe tout en nous fixant, je m'accrochais à ses biceps pas certaine de tenir debout toute seule, il s'occupa de moi, il avait bien dis qu'il s'occupait de tout le reste, il avait tout prévu, il s'éloigna pour atteindre la poubelle, il me regarda de haut en bas et soupira, je pouffais.

**-Je ne pourrais plus regarder cet endroit de la même façon, **me dit-il, il ramassa ma veste, **chaque matin nous passons devant en plus, **je lui fis un sourire en coin m'écartant de lui, **chérie tu vas où ? **

**-Qui a dit que nous devions nous arrêter là ? **Il haussa les sourcils.

**-OK...mais remets ta veste tu vas avoir froid.**

**-Pour le moment non, **dis-je en reculant, **faut que je te mettes d'autres sortes d'images en tête que celle que je peux te coller d'habitude, **il siffla, **alors où maintenant ? **

**-Je t'aurai bien dis le bureau du proviseur, **je riais nerveusement,**mais tout est fermé, bébé remets ta veste, **je la remis la laissant ouverte.

**-Bureau du proviseur...nous prenons, d'ici la fin de l'année nous devrons trouver le moyen de le faire...devant la cafétéria ? Nous y sommes souvent.**

**-Mauvaise Bella ? **Je pouffais, il me fit un sourire en coin,**chérie, tu t'en rends compte que nous partons en vrille au moins ? **Nous rîmes bêtement.

**-La faute à mauvais Eddy.**

**-Je sais, je tournes pervers, **rit-il, il se reprit, **cafétéria donc...**

**-Cafétéria mais en face, **dis-je en montrant le muret.

**-Il pleut mon ange...**

**-Justement...mauvais Eddy ne se pose pas autant de question, **dis-je sournoise.

En disant ça j'avais fait revenir le mauvais Eddy, ouais, il dit vrai nous partons en vrille mais honnêtement faire l'amour sous la pluie, ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté, nous rentrâmes ensuite, prévoyant de revenir ou jouer ailleurs, nous avions bien plusieurs idées.

L'angoisse reprit le dessus quand nous fûmes devant la porte, espérant qu'il dorme toujours, voulant éviter que mon père me voit comme une dépravée, je retirais mes chaussures dans l'entrée,il le fit, les gardant en main tout comme moi, nous montâmes les escaliers, parvenant à atteindre notre chambre, il ferma la porte,nos posâmes nos chaussures, mon cœur rata un battement quand nous entendîmes la porte de mon père s'ouvrir et ses pas, nous nous fîmes les gros yeux allant nous mettre sous la couette complètement trempés et en panique, la remontant entièrement sur nous, il mit sa main sur ma bouche,quand j'entendis notre porte être ouverte, je retins mon souffle, il la referma, entendant ses pas dans l'escalier, il retira sa main, nous nous assîmes sortant nos têtes de la couette toujours en stress, il remonta, retournant dans sa chambre, je tremblais de peur, de froid aussi, nous nous déshabillâmes rapidement, il se leva nous prenant des affaires, une serviette aussi, il se remit sur le lit, je me séchais brièvement, m'habillant ensuite, je me levais juste pour me démaquiller, allant vite sous la couette.

**-Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ? **Murmurais-je.

**-Il a entendu du bruit surement, demain matin enfin dans quelques heures...il faudra donner l'impression que tout est normal.**

**-OK, demain matin je restes au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il parte ! **Il tua son rire.

**-Je prendrai à nouveau mon petit-déjeuner avec lui, histoire de voir si il a des soupçons, **j'acquiesçai, **sinon chérie...mission réussie ! **Je pouffais, il me rapprocha de lui, me réchauffant.

**-La mission sera réussie seulement si mon père crois que nous n'avons pas bougé.**

**-Je ferai le gendre parfait, nouvelle mission à peine réveillé, on recommence vendredi ? Demain soir ça sera trop frais.**

**-OK on recommence vendredi, **pouffais-je, **nous jouons avec le feu amour...**

**-Comme je te l'ais dis nous partons en vrille, demain soyons de gentils et innocents ados,**je riais doucement, il suivit.

Nous papotâmes encore un peu, attendant d'être réchauffés pour nous endormir.

* * *

Pour que mauvais Eddy revienne, tapez 1.

Merci pour toutes vos idées^^


	9. Chapter 9 saison 2

_**Coucou à toutes...**_

_**Je vais la faire très courte parce que je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup, en évitant une chute dans les escaliers à ma fille je me suis ramassée, mon omoplate à tapé contre une marche en marbre, mon dos aussi, bref, je tapes à une main d'où le retard, je fais ma Bella avec une écharpe, pire que chiant, mais ce n'est pas cassé c'est le principal, désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, je suis droitière et évidemment c'est mon bras droit que mon médecin m'a bloqué...**_

_**Pour la suite de l'histoire ça ira, la semaine pro vous aurez la suite puisque que j'avais bien commencée l'autre chapitre, celui-ci je n'ai pas pu le faire comme je le voulais mais je ne voulais pas avoir trop de retard, donc désolée mais je pense que vous comprendrez...**_

_**Ah au fait...vous êtes toutes des perverses mdr, je me doutais bien que vous taperiez 1, pas toutes cependant^^, mauvais Eddy reviendra XDD**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, Galswinthe, je remplace très bientôt les autres chapitres, merci !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Pov Edward.

Je rejoignis Charlie dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec lui, nous nous sourîmes.

**-Bien le bonjour mon fiston.**

**-Bien le bonjour mon papa,** nous nous sourîmes bêtement, j'attrapais ma tasse m'asseyant en face de lui me servant mon café, il regardait dehors un sourire nigaud au visage, **Charlie ? **

**-Regarde,** je suivis son doigt,** ça y est ils viennent manger ! **Dit-il tout sourire, je riais doucement, deux petits oiseaux étaient en train de manger,** j'ai bien fais de lui dire de la mettre là, c'est chouette hein ? **

**-Oui,** riais-je devant sa tête de gamin, il se refit plus sérieux.

**-Vous êtes sortis hier soir ?** Je fronçais les sourcils.

**-Nous étions avec toi.**

**-Mais après je veux dire,** je secouais la tête négativement, **ah...non parce que cette nuit, enfin très tôt ce matin, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu du bruit.**

**-Où ça ? **Demandais-je sur un ton et un air faussement inquiet, faut que j'assure, faut pas que je penses à ce que j'ai fais à sa fille hier, oh putain non il ne faut pas que je penses.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas,** me dit-il rassurant, je lui fis un petit sourire crispé, **je crois que je perds la tête,** rit-il, **mais pensez à fermer la porte à clés le soir au cas où...**

**-Nous le ferons, tu sais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un c'est immiscé dans la maison, ça m'étonnerait, peut-être que Bella,** je sais je me caches derrière elle, **est descendue boire un peu d'eau dans la nuit.**

**-Oui peut-être, je lui demanderai...**

**-Pas la peine,** dis-je hâtivement, **quand elle est dans un demi sommeil elle oublie tout.**

**-Bah laissons ça de côté..**

**-Puis si c'était quelqu'un de l'extérieur, la lumière se serait allumée...tu l'aurai vue en descendant.**

**-Tu ferai un bon flic !** Me dit-il fièrement, je riais bêtement, je ferai surtout un meilleur menteur qu'autre chose, **tu as prévu quoi de ta journée ? Après les cours évidemment.**

**-Sport avec les autres pendant que Jake est avec Bella, aprés les cours aucune idée, je trouverais bien, refaire du piano à la villa, ça fait un moment.**

**-Tu..vous arrivez quand même à vous voir ma fille et toi ? Parce que ça fait un moment que vous n'avez pas quittés le lycée ensemble...**

**-Je sais, tout le monde veut passer du temps avec mais c'est bien, je passe du temps avec ma famille, les Quileute et rien ne m'empêche de passer du temps avec Bella, mais je lui en parlerai que au moins nous n'ayons qu'une soirée pour nous, **il approuva,** et je préfère la savoir plus que occupée, ça lui évite de penser à...**

**-Phoénix,** souffla-t-il, j'acquiesçais.

**-Tu sais si elle a appelée Franck ? **Demandais-je doucement.

**-Elle ne l'a pas fait je crois, au fait elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller non ? **Je regardais l'heure.

**-Je vais voir si elle est.**

**-Dis lui que je veux mon bisou avant de partir,** j'approuvais en souriant, je sortis de la cuisine, chérie va falloir que tu joues à l'actrice...

Je rentrais dans la chambre, sa serviette autour de son corps, les cheveux mouillés, elle se rapprocha tout sourire.

**-Je n'ai même pas entendu que tu étais sous la douche,** soufflais-je contre sa bouche, mes bras autour de sa taille.

**-J'ai fais ça super discrètement, **pouffa-t-elle, **je suis censée dormir...**

**-Tu peux arrêter, papa Charlie ne partira pas sans un bisou de sa fille,** elle eut une légère grimace, **mais non je suis sur que tu vas assurer.**

**-Mets-y plus de conviction et je te croirais,** je riais doucement, **amour...pourquoi ça fait 2 jours ****que nous ne faisons rien le matin ? **

**-Manque de temps...ton père t'attends.**

**-Tu esquives ma question, **elle se recula, allant vers la commode, faisant tomber sa serviette ''par accident'', je grognais devant ses fesses, me rapprochant d'elle, elle mit ses sous-vêtements, se retourna un jean et un petit haut dans la main, **oh tu es là...**dit-elle sur un ton mesquin, elle se décala, **tu m'excuses je manque de temps,** elle s'habilla rapidement, elle me l'a fait à l'envers, elle partit vers la porte se retournant, **je supposes que tu restes là pour le moment,** railla-t-elle, je la fixais, **demain et les autres jours...tu ne manqueras plus de temps désormais,** elle sortit me laissant moi, mon érection et un air des plus frustré.

Je me calmais allant les rejoindre, ils riaient bêtement, je m'assis me reprenant un café, j'avais un air blasé maintenant.

**-C'est chouette que tu prennes le temps ce matin,** lui dit-elle en souriant.

**-Mes officiers peuvent prendre le relais.**

**-Je suis bien d'accord ! Ça mérite un câlin mon petit papa,** elle se leva se mettant sur ses jambes, Charlie lui fit un grand sourire, **bah oui, mon petit papa prends du temps pour moi alors un câlin !** Oui j'ai bien compris le message, je terminais mon café. Je me levais allant me doucher.

Pov Bella.

Je profitais de mon petit papa en attendant mon homme qui devait certainement être contrarié mais deux matins d' affilés sans rien faire ça va deux secondes faudrait pas qu'il en prenne l'habitude non plus, je pense que le message est bien passé, j'avais un grand sourire d'idiote aussi, le feu me montait rapidement aux joues quand je pensais à hier et mauvais Eddy, mon papa partit à peu près en même temps que nous, dès que mon papa avait le dos tourné, mon chéri me regardait en plissant des yeux, je me contentais de pouffer plus ou moins discrètement, mon père, lui mit ça sur le dos du café certainement trop dosé, il avait marmonné un truc du genre ''des conneries ce café'' lui et Edward avaient ri nerveusement, un jour je demanderai qu'ils m'expliquent.

J'eus mon bisou et mon câlin de mon papa, ce soir ils seraient de sortie avec son grand copain Carlisle, autant dire qu'il était impatient, nous partîmes à notre tour, je me remis à pouffer dans la voiture, regardant par la fenêtre, faudrait pas que je le cherches trop non plus.

**-Tu sais que tu tournes la tête ou non, ça ne change strictement rien,** je riais bêtement, il grogna, je tournais ma tête vers lui.

**-Tu m'as dis que ça servait à rien alors autant que je ries plus franchement non ?**

**-Autant que tu te foutes de ma gueule plus franchement non ?** Je riais encore plus, **possible que demain matin tu n'es rien.**

**-Possible que demain matin je ne te laisses pas le choix, j'abuserai de toi pendant ton sommeil,** il échappa un sourire en coin, je pouffais.

**-Et si je ne réagis pas ? **

**-Tu as raison de me provoquer je ferai encore mieux, **il me regarda, je haussais plusieurs fois mes sourcils, nous rîmes bêtement.

-**Ça n'aura plus la même saveur maintenant que je sais ce qu'il m'attends.**

**-Tu sais que je vais abuser de toi, pas comment, grosse différence ! Regarde la route aussi**, raillais-je, il tourna sa tête, un sourire de pervers au visage, je riais doucement jusqu'à notre arrivée au lycée.

Je descendis de la voiture, me rapprochant des filles qui étaient autour de Ben, je bloquais en le voyant, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, je pouffais le regardant de haut en bas, habillé en mauvais garçon.

**-Bonjour hein,** railla-t-il, je pouffais à nouveau.

**-Waw...**dis-je en le regardant à nouveau de haut en bas.

**-Attends ton tour,** me dit froidement Alice.

**-C'est au tour de qui là ? **Demandais-je soucieuse.

**-Le mien bien sur,** dit-elle en serrant le bras de Ben et en posant sa tête sur son épaule, je regardais Angie qui souriait bêtement.

**-Chérie...**m'appela Edward, je ne me retournais pas pour autant, je fixais Ben carrément hot avec son crane rasé, **chérie...**

**-Je suis occupée,** j'entendis les rires des garçons**, je peux toucher ?** Demandais-je en montrant sa tête avec mon doigt.

**-Fais toi plaisir ! **Rit-il, je me rapprochais caressant son crâne.

**-Waw...**soufflais-je, **t'es hot**, il partit dans un fou rire nerveux, je caressais à nouveau son crâne.

**-Chérie, **je grognais, **non mais vas-y je t'en prie tripote le je ne te dirai rien, ne me calcule pas non plus ce n'est pas du tout vexant !**

**-Alors laisse moi tranquille, **je fis tourner Ben sur lui-même, **est-ce que nous pouvons rejouer à échanger les couples ? **

**-Non Belly tu oublies,** me dit Angie en poussant Ali' pour prendre sa place, **c'est MON chéri et...**

**-Et moi je suis le tien, **dit Edward, **je m'en excuses d'ailleurs,** les autres rirent bêtement.

**-Nous avions déjà proposé,** dit Rose déçue, **elle ne veut pas...**

**-Nous voulions même payer Angie,** dit Ali, **mais c'est encore non,** nous soupirâmes blasées.

**-Putain, les mecs,** rit-il,** je vais gagner des points je vous le dis moi ! Oh ne soyez pas mauvais joueur et rangez moi ses vilains doigts ! Je vous présente mon harem,** nous gloussâmes, il se mit à rire deux fois plus.

**-Il est sexe,** souffla Rose, nous approuvâmes toutes les 4.

**-Et il est à moi,** pépia Angie en caressant son crâne avec ses ongles, ça calmait Ben, ils se regardèrent, **bon on va vous dire à dans 15 minutes, **nous grognâmes, ils partirent rapidement de leur côté.

**-Je la hais, **dit Ali', nous approuvâmes prenant appui sur le capot de la voiture de Ben, **15 minutes et il revient, attendons patiemment,** nous soupirâmes.

**-Il était plus que mignon avant, **dis-je, **là il est carrément sexy, je vais ouvrir un fan-club pour lui...**

**-Déjà fait,** me dit Rose, je grognais, **tu arrives trop tard...mais tu peux nous rejoindre,** nous nous tapâmes dans les mains tout sourire.

**-Sinon, **dit Jasper, **vous vous souvenez que vous avez des mecs ? **Nous le regardâmes blasées, **c'est pire que vexant.**

**-Rose ?** Demanda Emmett, **tu ne ressens évidemment pas de culpabilité,** elle secoua la tête négativement.

**-Pas de ma faute si il est excitant**, elle regarda son portable, **encore 10 bonnes minutes à attendre**, soupira-t-elle,nous soupirâmes aussi, les garçons également mais eux parce qu'ils étaient agacés.

**-Et tu ne veux pas jouer avec ton nounours ? **Toujours Emmett qui essaie surement de ravoir les faveurs de Rose.

**-Je ne voudrais pas rater le retour de Ben, aucune de nous d'ailleurs,** nous étions toujours à l'affût.

**-Ah ouais ?** Demanda Edward mauvais, nous approuvâmes guettant le retour de Ben, **Bella, tu me regardes !** Je le fis, **tu me fais quoi là ? **

**-J'attends Ben, tu as vu comment il est canon avec le crâne rasé !** Il me fixa sans sourire.

**-Abandonnes Eddy, **lui dit Emmett, **nous leur ferons payer d'une façon ou d'une autre,** il approuva avec Jasper.

-**Ouais, **dit Jasper, **en matant la prochaine bombasse qui passera..**

**-Hé le Oui-Oui qui ne réfléchit jamais,** railla Ali', nous rîmes tous, pas lui, **ta bombasse du lycée elle est où ? **

**-Mais il y en a, **dit-il sur un ton sur de lui, nous aurions pu le croire si il n'avait pas dévié son regard en fronçant les sourcils, nous partîmes dans un fou rire,** pendant une sortie, dans la rue, vous verrez ! **

**-Et faut vous détendre,** railla Edward,** il y en a des jolies filles au lycée,** je le plombais du regard.

**-Comme ? Demandais-je mauvaise, Chrystie ? **

**-Elle n'est pas moche non plus.**

**-Va pas croire non plus que tu es le beau gosse du lycée,** crachais-je.

**-Mais je n'ai pas dis le contraire, alors dis moi c'est qui ? Nous voulons tous savoir ! **

**-Pourquoi tu rallies les autres à ta cause ? T'es pas suffisamment un grand garçon pour te débrouiller tout seul ? C'est comme ce matin, pourquoi mon père me demande si je ne me suis pas levée cette nuit ?** Il me scruta.

**-De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Emmett, **tant qu'à suivre votre embrouille autant que nous comprenions de A à Z.**

**-Ouais,** dit-il **faut vraiment plus que je manques de temps.**

**-Enfin l'info est monté au cerveau, **nous nous fixions encore un moment sans sourire, il me regarda de haut en bas, mon jean dut le contrarier, **demain j'en mettrai une**,je parlais d'une jupe, il releva son regard, **avec certaines choses comme hier,**,soufflais-je avec un sourire en coin, là du manque de sous-vêtement un regard d'allumeuse aussi.

**-Petite sœur, tu fais bien ta garce quand même...**les autres rirent bêtement, mon chéri et moi toujours à nous fixer.

**-Et...**

**-Et là maintenant j'attends Ben, **les autres se moquèrent, il râla, il est excitant quand il fait ça.

**-Ça doit refroidir, **rit Jasper, je regardais vers le mur en haut des escaliers puis mon homme, il me fit un sourire en coin, **ou pas...**

Nous continuâmes à nous fixer avec surement des têtes de pervers jusqu'à ce que Ben revienne, nous ignorâmes Angie, plus intéressées par Ben, il avait un sourire encore plus idiot, nous restâmes près de lui quand nous allâmes rejoindre nos salles, je pensais bien à regarder mon homme devant le mur, il échappa un petit rire de pervers toujours, je pouffais, nous nous reprîmes devant les regards inquisiteurs des autres, vivement la prochaine mission, je vous le dis moi.

La journée passa rapidement, laissant encore l'autre dans son coin, nous ne la vîmes que très peu et quand nous la croisions les autres s'amusaient à imiter un crachas, ça nous faisait rire bêtement, nous lâchâmes Ben aussi, pendant un petit moment, pas très longtemps et c'est sur qu'il gagnait des points au lycée, il pavanait nous faisant rire quand il prit un visage fermé, n'empêche il est vraiment hot comme ça, mon chéri je le détendais avec le simple mot ''mur'', ça marchait plus que bien, ça me faisait rougir aussi, ce fut pire quand nous allâmes devant la cafétéria, nous mettant à l'emplacement exact où nous étions cette nuit, ça nous énerve suffisamment pour que nous allâmes jouer dans la chaufferie, vraiment demain je mets une jupe.

J'avais un immense sourire quand la fin des cours sonna, je me dépêchais de sortir pour aller sur le parking, je tapais dans mes mains en voyant sa voiture, il devait surement se moquer de moi derrière sa vitre teintée, je descendis les marches rapidement, il avait été convenu que je n'attendes pas les autres et que je fasses au plus vite pour le rejoindre, surtout sortir avant l'autre et ses copines, je m'engouffrais dans la voiture, souriant deux fois plus, nous rîmes comme des nigauds, nous faisant un câlin et des bisous.

**-Comment va ma petite Angeni ? **

**-Elle est en forme,** riais-je, **comment va mon Diwali ?** Il cessa de rire, **bah quoi ? Je l'ai mal dis ? **

**-Tu voulais dire quoi ? **

**-Euh...grand frère...**chuchotais-je, **Paul m'a dit que...**

**-Paul est un petit con, un gros connard même, putain,** rit-il** je lui ferai regretter...bref Angeni, diwali, c'est une cuvette, **je passais pivoine, **mais tu l'as bien prononcé en tout cas.**

**-La honte...**chuchotais-je.

**-Un peu oui,**railla-t-il, je le regardais de travers, **hé tu viens de m'appeler cuvette ! **Je grimaçais,** trouve moi un surnom de ta cuvée ça sera mieux...**

**-Bah sucre d'orge alors.**

**-Ou...tu ne me trouves pas de surnom, c'est mieux même, enfin maintenant que ça c'est fait...**

**-Pourquoi pas sucre d'orge ? C'est mignon,** il me regarda de travers et mit le contact, **je trouves ça mignon moi.**

**-Eddy tu l'appellerai comme ça ? **

**-Non c'est trop nase pour un chéri, pour sa fierté et tout.**

**-OK donc tu es en train de dire que de la mienne tu t'en fous ? **

**-Non mais toi ça te va bien, hé c'est chouette avec ta voiture on passe incognito !** Je pouffais, il me regarda**, je t'ai vexé ? **

**-Pas sucre d'orge s'il te plait, **me supplia-t-il, je haussais les épaules,** passons, passons,** il souffla me regardant à nouveau avec un grand sourire**,on y va ?**J'approuvais en pouffant, nous avons un peu de route à faire, **non.**

**-Non à quoi ? **

**-Non, à ''tu vas me dire où nous allons ?'' **Me dit-il en m'imitant je crois.

**-Pour une fois que je n'allais pas demander...**

**-Pas grave,** il fit le tour du parking s'arrêtant devant les autres, mon chéri, je baissais ma vitre, **tu vas survivre sans ta Bella ?** Railla-t-il.

**-J'ai le choix ? **

**-Non, pas le moins du monde, l'autre est partie ? **Ils regardèrent autour, je la cherchais aussi,** je l'ai repéré,** rit-il, **petite Angeni, bisou et remonte ta vitre,** Edward se pencha, je l'embrassais en souriant, fis un coucou aux autres et remontais ma fenêtre, il la suivit du regard,**ceinture,capuche,**je les mis, elle allait rejoindre sa voiture, il eut un petit sourire en coin et démarra, je me crispais pensant qu'il allait l'écraser, il pilla devant elle, elle cria de peur, je riais comme une sadique, il klaxonna comme un dément, elle se poussa tremblante, il partit, ouvrant à peine sa fenêtre pour lui faire un doigt, il remit sa main sur le volant sortant du parking, **putain j'adore ! **Je pleurais de rire, **musique ?** J'approuvais en riant, je le laissais allumer son poste.

**-J'ai cru que tu allais l'écraser ! **

**-Non, bien mieux de la faire flipper,** rit-il, **halloween tu comprends...**

**-Maintenant nous savons comment elle crie ! **

**-Elle n'a pas finit,** nous rîmes moqueur.

Nous sortîmes de Forks, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre, laissant l'air s'engouffrer, j'avais un grand sourire, Jake aussi.

**-Ça me fait quand même bizarre d'être seul avec toi.**

**-Tu veux me ramener ? **

**-Je peux ? **Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, je riais bêtement.

**-Infirmière de nouvelles conneries ?** Il se calma me regardant de travers**, oh s'il te plaît raconte ! **

**-Je ne fais pas que des conneries...**

**-Alors qu'as-tu fais de bien ? **

**-Trop de choses compliquée à comprendre pour un petit cer...**

**-Je m'en fous,**il se tut me regardant sceptique,**Waw, ça marche ! **

**-Paul t'apprend de mauvaises choses machin.**

**-Mais non il a raison, il remet pas mal de mes théories en doute mais c'est cool.**

**-Comme ? **

**-La galanterie, tenir les portes comme il dit si ça trouve tu rends service à la pire des connes ! Il m'a retourné le cerveau avec ses théories,** riais-je, **les bonjour, merci, au revoir...**

**-Ouais je ne dis donc pas des conneries quand je dis qu'il t'apprend les mauvaises choses,** rit-il, **bah c'est Paul, nous avons tendance à garder un œil sur lui quand il se lances dans ''éduquer les bébés en mauvais garçons''.**

**-Je vois mal Seth en mauvais garçon, Quil et Embry...**

**-Sue ne laissera pas Paul faire, **ils se disputent souvent, rit-il, **c'est à voir d'ailleurs...tu as faim ? **

**-C'est l'heure du goûter ? **Il me fit un sourire en coin, se mettant sur le bas côté, son bras à l'arrière de mon siège, il me donna une mallette de goûter en métal et reprit la route, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, une mallette Dora sur les jambes, **ouvre...**

Je l'ouvrais en riant, j'avais une pomme, des gâteaux, une brique de lait et de jus de fruit, il resta concentré, tournant sa tête vers sa fenêtre plusieurs fois surement pour se reprendre.

**-Tu n'as pas la tienne ?** Demandais-je en riant, il passa sa main sous son siège, en attrapant une avec Spiderman dessus, j'allais finir par me pisser dessus si il continuait à me faire rire comme une conne.

**-J'attends que nous soyons à destination pour manger.**

**-J'attends aussi ! **Je la refermais en riant encore.

**-Nous arrivons bientôt ne t'en fais pas,** il accéléra.

Nous arrivâmes enfin je crois, une demie heure plus tard.

**-Dis moi,** dit-il en se garant devant une plage, **as-tu des problèmes avec le fait de s'afficher ? **

**-Non, **dis-je nerveuse.

**-Tant mieux, **il coupa le contact prenant sa mallette et sortit, je suivis me remettant à rire, il alla dans son coffre, je dus prendre appui, un seau, une pelle, un râteau, sans oublier l'arrosoir et les des petits accessoires, il le prit réprimant un rire, un ballon aussi, tout ça à l'effigie de Pocahontas et de Hello Kitty, il prit une grande serviette rose Barbie et une bleu, prenant un autre seau garni, Bob l'éponge en effigie, il referma son coffre, **maintenant nous pouvons y aller ! **

Je le suivis morte de rire avec de sérieuses crampes à l'estomac, il nous fit laisser nos chaussures dans la voiture, nous descendîmes sur la plage nous prenant les regards des gens, bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux, passant par la même occasion pour des débiles profond, nous étendîmes nos serviettes après avoir tout posés sur le sable, riant comme des nigauds, il faisait bon ce qui était encore mieux.

**-Avant les pâtés de sable,** dit-il, **il faut gouter !** Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, nous nous assîmes, nos mallettes entre nos jambes, nous les ouvrîmes en pouffant, **ah attends**, il planta ma paille dans mon jus et ouvrit mes gâteaux ainsi que ma brique de lait, **manges nous avons plein de choses à faire !** Je calmais mon fou rire commençant à manger, je regardais autour de moi, c'était plus que joli.

**-Où sommes nous ? **

**-Tu n'as pas regardé les panneaux ? Je secouais la tête négativement, première leçon...regarde toujours autour de toi, si tu es à pied, le nom des rues, trouve toi des points de repères, un café, un restaurant, un monument ou autre, en voiture, peu importe avec qui tu es, regarde toujours les panneaux, si il arrive quelque chose il sera toujours plus simple de savoir où tu es, compris ? **

**-Compris, observer, toujours observer, où je vais, où je suis ! **

**-Bien, **me dit-il en souriant, nous sommes à Clallam Bay, en face c'est le Canada, je haussais les sourcils, **je t'emmènerai plus loin après, tu as finis ton goûter, nous pouvons faire nos patés de sable, un château ? **J'éclatais de rire, il déballa son seau, **je vais chercher de l'eau, viens avec moi ****!** Nous nous levâmes en riant, remontant nos jeans au maximum,** prends le tien, il faut que tu ramasses des coquillages pour le décorer,** il me tendit sa main, je lui pris en riant, nous allâmes au bord de l'eau, avant il faut tremper nos pieds, elle risque d'être franchement froide, nous avançâmes.

**-Elle est gelée ! **Il se pencha remplissant son seau d'eau, je laissais mes pieds dans l'eau cherchant un maximum de coquillages, nous retournâmes nous installer sous les regards sceptiques des gens, nous posâmes nos seaux, prenant nos râteaux pour égaler le sable, **nous faisons des renforts ?** Demandais-je songeuse.

**-Bah oui, sinon c'est pas un château, **dit-il sur un ton hautain, je pouffais, nous prîmes donc nos pelles pour creuser, franchement, je m'amusais plus que bien, je fis ma première tour avec du sable mouillé, il en fit une à son tour, nous étions à fond dedans, nous fîmes plusieurs tours, des remparts, nous appliquant, attirant l'attention d'un petit garçon qui se rapprocha doucement, **tu veux nous aider petit bonhomme ?** Il partit en courant vers ses parents, **je pense que ses parents doivent être soulagés,** nous rîmes doucement, nous concentrant à nouveau, j'allais rechercher des coquillages, me baissant, je finis à 4 pattes pour avancer, je pouffais comme une gamine,** Bella, Bella, debout !** Je me redressais, il se baissa, **grimpe vite ! **Je montais sur ses épaules, il se releva, **regarde,** je suivis son doigt, **tu les vois ?** Je cherchais brièvement.

-**Oh..**soufflais-je, **oh !** Criais-je,** des baleines !** Je l'entendis rire, je tapais dans mes mains trop contente d'en voir,** elles ne peuvent pas se rapprocher ? **

**-Rassure moi et dis moi que tu ne poses pas sérieusement la question...**je pouffais.

**-J'en avais jamais vue ! Oh non...**dis-je déçue,** elles sont parties,** nous attendîmes un peu, mais rien, il me reposa, je continuais à fixer au cas où.

**-Finissons notre château,** je t'emmènerai à un meilleur point de vue ensuite, je sautillais me jetant dans ses bras, il se mit à rire bêtement, je ramassais mon seau et mes coquillages, nous retournâmes continuer notre œuvre, une fois terminé il avait la classe, 6 tours, des coquillages sur les tours, sur les remparts, **faut le prendre en photo ! **Il sortit son appareil de sa poche, se couchant sur le ventre pour une meilleure vue, il le prit sous toutes les coutures, me faisant me mettre derrière, sur mes tibias, je fis un immense sourire stupide, nous échangeâmes.

**-Il en faut une de nous deux et de notre œuvre !** Je retournais un seau posant l'appareil dessus après avoir mis le retardateur, je me mis près de lui, au final nous en fîmes plein, des têtes d'idiots la plupart du temps, nous laissâmes le château de côté faisant d'autres photos de tous les deux, dos au détroit, certaines étaient plus que jolies d'ailleurs.

**-Deuxième jeu !** Dit-il très content, je pouffais, **je dois t'apprendre à jongler avec un ballon, il partit le chercher, ça ne sert à rien mais il faut que tu saches le faire,** je riais, **je te montres,** je le regardais faire, me donnant quelques conseils pour y arriver, **à toi ! **

Ce fut laborieux, il soupira blasé plusieurs fois, je finis par en faire 4 d' affilées, nous étions très content, il me refit recommencer me filmant, je ne dépassais pas 4 par contre mais il était plus que fier, j'allais avoir droit à des entrainements aussi, nous jouâmes au ballon, il était le gardien, nos vestes faisant les buts, j'en marquais plusieurs lui apprenant les ''fooo'', lui promettant de lui faire connaître hard gay, pas de raison qu'il y échappe, je prévoyais même une soirée avec Emmett, avec mes deux grands frères, Jasper voudra peut-être, Ben et Edward aussi, et tous les autres ? Ou juste pour cette fois, Jake, Emmett et moi...je passais gardien de but, je me donnais à fond, n'hésitant pas à faire des arrêts spectaculaires, non c'est faux, en tout cas je plongeais sans problèmes ce qui servait souvent à rien mais au moins on riaient bien.

**-Vous jouez au base-ball ?** Demandais-je légèrement essoufflée.

**-Bien sur que oui ! **

**-Ça te dirais un match, Cullen contre Quileute ? **Il me fit un immense sourire, **faut trouver un prix ! **

**-Dimanche prochain ? Vos parents aussi doivent jouer !** **11 de chaque côté, putain on va vous rétamer ! Sue sera l'arbitre.**

**-Nous savons jouer,** dis-je revêche, **et le pire c'est que c'est vrai.**

**-Encore mieux, normalement c'est 9 joueurs mais pas grave ça sera équitable.**

**-Faudra voir avec tous le monde si ils sont disponibles dimanche prochain.**

**-Envoie un message au tien, genre ''rencontre décisive au base-ball face aux Quileute, dimanche prochain...14 heures'' ?** J'approuvais en riant, **je fais la même de mon côté ! **Nous sortîmes nos téléphones tapant notre message,** rajoute, ''pas de désistements acceptés'', la récompense, nous avons jusque là pour trouver.**

Il me refit jongler ou plutôt tenter et miracle j'en enchainais 5, recevant entre temps les réponses de tous le monde au moins c'était rapide, tous le monde serait là et ils étaient plus que motivés visiblement.

**-Petite Angeni, la suite du programme ? **

**-Oui, oui, oui !** Il se mit à rire, nous récupérâmes toutes nos affaires, repartant vers la voiture, il s'arrêta.

**-Petit bonhomme il faut que tu surveilles le fort !** Il lui fit un grand sourire partant en courant vers notre château tout content, nous posâmes tous dans le coffre après avoir tout secoués,** assis toi...**je m'assis donc sur le rebord du coffre, il revint avec mes chaussures et se pencha.

**-Non mais arrête, je peux le faire !** J'étais limite hystérique.

**-Tu es la petite sœur, donc tu te tais ! **Je voulus répliquer, il me fixa sans sourire, menaçant même, il enleva le sable, il avait prit une bouteille d'eau et une des serviettes, c'était pire que gênant, il me remit mes chaussures ensuite, je le remerciais, il grogna, je me tus, il fit les siens, posa la bouteille et la serviette dans sa voiture, je me levais le laissant refermer le coffre, **allez grimpe ! **

Je ne posais pas de questions, par contre je regardais tout autour de moi, le moindre panneaux ou magasins, d'où le fait que j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand il se gara sur un parking pour les clients qui prennent un bateau pour aller voir les baleines.

**-Tu...tu m'emmènes voir les baleines ? **

**-Bah oui, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, elles sont trop loin, **il descendit tout sourire, venant m'ouvrir la porte,** dépêche toi on va le rater sinon ! **Il attrapa ma main me faisant ensuite courir jusqu'à l'embarcation, il me cacha le guichet, me refaisant ensuite courir pour monter sur le bateau, il partit quelques minutes après.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas...**

**-Tu me diras merci si tu veux tout à l'heure, si tu en vois,** il nous fit avancer vers l'avant, j'avais les yeux partout son bras sur mes épaules, **elles remontent vers l'Arctique pour mettre bas, elles ne sont pas nombreuses pour le moment c'est surtout en pleine hiver, elles viennent des côtes occidentales du Mexique, soit un long voyage de 9500 kilomètres.**

**-Et tu sais tout ça parce que...**il étouffa son rire.

**-Notre tribu, nos ancêtres vivaient beaucoup de la pêche, les cétacés, les phoques, les truites, les saumons, nous sommes un peuple de pêcheur d'où nos maisons en bois rouge, ça y est je t'ai traumatisé ? **

**-Non, c'est pour manger c'est pas pareil...**

**-Pas faux, tu sais pour nous il n'y a pas de différence entre les hommes et toute forme vivante, nous ne nous considérons pas comme supérieure, nous sommes loin de l'être de toute façon, tout ça pour dire que nous n'avons jamais tué un animal par plaisir mais par nécessité.**

**-Tu n'aimes donc pas les chasseurs du dimanche...**

**-Pas vraiment non, je ne vois pas ou peut-être le plaisir de tuer pour le ''plaisir'' mais nous avons tous nos coutumes, comme certaines des notre peuvent paraître étranges, chacun son truc, ici, c'est limité, tu veux un rapide cours d'histoire ?** J'approuvais,** depuis 1981 c'est devenu un patrimoine mondial, ce qui permets le renforcement de la protection des espèces, les chasseurs ici servent juste à réguler, à rien d'autre et c'est tant mieux, fin du cours, petite Angeni...**me dit-il tout sourire, **regarde...**je tournais ma tête, eut un mouvement de recul parce que merde elles étaient près et énorme, je sais ce sont des baleines pas des truites mais merde !

Je me penchais, pouffais nerveusement, j'en comptais 3, j'étais pire qu'une gamine, je laissais à Jake le soin de faire les photos, j'allais vers l'arrière du bateau en parfaite hystérique, faisant le tour du bateau, j'entendais bien le rire de Jake mais j'étais bien trop contente, en fait, je fis plusieurs fois le tour du bateau, je retournais vers Jake, ouvrant grands mes yeux devant un saut de l'une d'entre elles, ma bouche resta entrouverte impressionnée.

**-C'est un mâle, **souffla-t-il,** c'est sa façon de séduire les femelles,** je souriais bêtement, une autre fit la même, je tapais dans mes mains m'arrêtant, tu peux taper dans tes mains, rit-il **ça ne va pas les perturber,** je pouffais nerveusement, **en gros celui qui fait le plus beau saut installe sa domination.**

**-Il faut qu'elle prenne le premier !** Il partit dans un fou rire, **non mais c'est vrai, il a fait un plus grand saut ! Vas-y ma grande il va te faire de beaux bébés, **là il se moquait clairement..mais...il se reprit, **elle attends déjà des petits puisqu'ils remontent.**

**-C'est surtout en hiver que les autres arrivent,certaines sont là tous le temps pratiquement, ils partent tous ensuite, mais oui peut-être qu'elle est déjà en gestation.**

**-Non mais les grands dégueulasses on la laisse tranquille ! Il est où le papa ? Casse leur la gueule !** Je m'arrêtais et me calmais sous les rires moqueurs des autres personnes, Jake lui pleurait de rire, j'étais pivoine, **non mais c'est vrai quoi,** chuchotais-je boudeuse en regardant les baleines, **sont crades,** Jake se mit à rire comme un porc, se baissant en se tenant le ventre,essuyant ses larmes plusieurs fois, ils sautèrent à nouveau, je grimaçais, Jake qui c'était légèrement reprit, repartit de plus belle.

**-Oh putain, **rit-il, **je ne vais pas m'en remettre, j'essaie mais...**il ne poursuivit pas, riant encore, il tenta de prendre de grandes inspirations, il souffla, tua son rire plusieurs fois, **je vais y arriver petite sœur, je vais y arriver...**je dus attendre un peu encore pour le retrouver**, tu n'aimes plus les baleines ? **

**-Si, bien sur que si, faut pas que je penses aux détails c'est tout.**

Il étouffa son rire, nous mîmes nos avants-bras en appui, je lui demandais de me raconter encore des choses, une encyclopédie à lui tout seul, j'apprenais que notre bateau était appelé un ''whale watching'', il me fit penser à mon grand-père un moment à tout savoir, le bateau repartit, je l'avoue je leur ais dit au revoir avec la main, Jake se moqua leur faisant un coucou aussi, il nous ferai revenir mais en hiver, ou visiblement il y en aurait plein.

**-Tu pourras même entendre le chant des baleines, à part les baleines tu voudrais voir...**

**-Des dauphins...revoir des dauphins et nager avec,** nous retournâmes à la voiture, il reprit la route.

**-Leah aussi elle aimerait, tu as fait ça quand ?**

**-J'étais plus petite, j'avais 8 ans, avec mon papi, il nous avait emmené en Floride, j'ai pas pu beaucoup nager avec eux mais c'était plus que chouette ! **

**-C'est ça ton plus beau souvenir avec lui ? **

**-Tout ce qui se rattache à lui est un beau souvenir, des fois il me manque davantage, il me manque tout le temps mais c'est parfois plus compliqué, je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, c'est pour ça je crois que je parviens pas à passer à autre chose, j'en ai pas envie non plus, **il se gara,** tu m'excuses mais je n'ai pas vu de panneau.**

**-Ici nous sommes au bout de la péninsule Olympique, il n'y a pas plus loin, on va rester dans la voiture par contre, il y beaucoup de vent et les falaises sont hautes, mets toi à l'aise ! **Il recula mon siège, le sien ensuite, les dossiers furent légèrement baissés,** tu peux mettre tes pieds sur le tableau de bord,** je retirais mes chaussures les mettant, **ça te dérange si je fumes ?**

**-Non pas du tout,** il ouvrit sa fenêtre avant de l'allumer, **tu es stressé ? **

**-Pas vraiment,** rit-il, **je n'ai pas d'excuses pour celle-ci, à part que chez nous le tabac c'est une tradition ?** Je le regardais sceptique,** je sais c'est pas terrible comme excuse.**

**-Au moins tu auras essayé,** raillais-je, il me fit un sourire en coin, nous faisant silencieux un moment, il mit de la musique beaucoup plus calme, **qui chante ? **

**-Tu la connais, **je le regardais en haussant les sourcils.

**-Le..Leah ? **

**-La voix derrière oui.**

-Emily ? Il approuva, **oh mon Dieu ! **Il se mit à rire bêtement,** chut ! **Il se tut, je remis au début, plus fort aussi, je frissonnais**, faut que tu m'expliques ! **

**-Emily et sa guitare c'est tout une histoire, Leah et elle sont toujours à chanter, jouer, pour ses 22 ans, Sam lui a réservé un studio à Port Angeles, Leah l'a accompagnée, nous avons tous notre cd, elle ne veut pas vivre de musique, elle fait ça juste pour son plaisir, le notre aussi, le mieux c'est quand elles jouent pour de vrai, la tu frissonnes mais c'est rien...**

**-Tu..tu crois qu'elles me laisserait les écouter ?**

**-Tu leur demanderas quand tu passeras du temps avec, celle-là, c'est celle que je préfère, **je me tus écoutant,_ (Tinsel Korey, (Emily Young) ''Into the west'', reverbnation)._

Nous laissâmes les musiques passer, j'étais carrément en admiration, fixant le poste, il se termina, je l'aurai bien remis en boucle.

**-Je ne trouve même pas de mots en fait, comment ce sont connus Sam et Emily ? **

**-La Push, ils sont épris de l'autre depuis qu'ils sont petits, ce sont mariés à 16 selon nos coutumes.**

**-Leur...leur parents...**

**-Ils sont dans une autre réserve à quelques kilomètres, il y avait les parents de Paul aussi, il ne restent plus d'anciens à La Push, du moins là où nous sommes, juste nous, d'autres aussi un peu plus loin, ceux qui m'ont élevés sont dans partis dans une autre réserve également, bien que Sue a été plus que présente, ceux de Paul chez eux dans le Colorado, du moins sur les terres de son père, nous nous restons parce que c'est chez nous, j'ai mis du temps à revenir, 3 ans précisément.**

**-Leah ? **

**-C'est la cousine de Emily, pareil elle était d'une autre réserve, quand je l'ai vue, j'ai su.**

**-L'imprégnation, il me regarda, Paul m'en a parlé samedi.**

**-Chez vous ça vaudrait à un coup de foudre, sauf que chez nous c'est considéré comme plus fort, me voilà donc marié depuis quelques mois, revenir à La Push c'était important pour moi, ça l'est encore,** **mes parents auraient aimés que je reste, puis je suis avec Leah dans leur maison.**

**-Ils étaient comment tes parents ? **

**-Ma mère, un ange,**il se fit pensif, **mon père il connaissait toute nos légendes sur le bout des doigts, les soirées feu de camp, nous attendions ça plus que impatient avec les autres, toujours à nous raconter des histoires du passé, les coutumes, traditions, croyances, il s'amusait à nous faire peur aussi, La Push d'avant c'était magique, vraiment c'est le mot, nous avions notre école, nous partions en expédition, mon père et celui de Paul avec nous, puis mon père c'est retrouvé en fauteuil mais il s'en fichait, il s'amusait à dévaler les pentes,** je pouffais,** le bon vieux temps, il ne nous reste que les souvenirs maintenant, je ne pensais pas parvenir à revenir pourtant.**

**-Chez mon grand-père, je ne me vois pas y retourner, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas vu leur maison.**

**-Il faudra que tu y retournes c'est important pour le moment tu es encore trop en colère, ça viendra, eux aussi c'est un accident de la route...**

**-Oui,ils ont croisés la route d'un chauffard ivre.**

**-Mes parents...c'est ma mère qui a perdu le contrôle de la voiture, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé, nous étions à rire puis la minute d'après tout était terminé,** mes yeux se brouillèrent, nous regardions devant nous,** pour nous nos corps sont juste une enveloppe, l'esprit c'est ce qui importe le plus mais j'ai tout rejeté, tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont mes parents mourir devant mes yeux, la voiture sur le toit, j'ai perdu connaissance, quand je les ai rouvert, ton père était là, j'étais à l'hôpital, il ne m'a pas lâché, nous nous connaissions de vue puisque c'est le shérif, tu dois savoir que j'ai été chez lui quelques semaines, **j'acquiesçais,** j'aurai pu et j'aurai aimé rester avec lui, les Quileute ont préférés me faire revenir mais il a continué à venir me voir, du jour au lendemain je suis partis, j'avais besoin de fuir, j'ai fais mes études, rencontré Leah et me revoilà à marcher dans les traces de mon père, et quand je reviens, tu le fais aussi, tu sais ton père me parlait souvent de sa jolie petite fille, il ne t'a jamais oublié,** je fixais le pare brise, **pour lui quand il allait te voir il était pire que impatient mais quand il revenait...**

**-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? **

**-Parce que c'est important Bella, parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu penses qu'il a cessé de penser à toi, je suis partis ensuite et vous avez arrêté de vous voir, en peu de temps il nous a perdu tout les deux, je m'en voudrais longtemps, pour lui tout ce qu'il compte comme il a dit c'est que aujourd'hui, ses enfants soient là à nouveau, il a Eddy, tous les autres aussi...**

-**Que t'a dit mon père sur Phœnix ? **

**-Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé, du décès de tes grands parents jusqu'à ton retour...**

**-Sur ma mère ? **Il me regarda un moment, se remit face au volant, il se ralluma une cigarette.

**-Il..il m' a dit ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu n'as pas été dans les détails mais il se pose des questions, tu veux la vérité ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Il a fait des recherches pour voir si tu avais été à l'hôpital ou ce genre de choses, il n' a rien trouvé, il ne cherche pas de preuves il cherche à combler les blancs.**

**-Sur mon grand-père il l'a fait ? **Demandais-je nerveuse.

**-Il sait ce qu'il c'est passé, l'accident et tout...Carlisle, Carlisle cherche aussi mais ne trouve rien,ils ne font, nous ne faisons pas ça pour te blesser Bella, ni pour faire de la curiosité malsaine, juste pour avoir des réponses, pour éviter que tu es à répondre à des questions.**

**-Et ça donne quoi ? **Chuchotais-je.

**-Ça fait mal, beaucoup de mal, pour ton père encore plus parce qu'il sait qu'il aurait pu t'éviter ce genre de choses, il comprend mieux pourquoi Franck lui a annoncé leur décès que 1 mois plus tard,nous...nous n'avons rien trouvé sur l'endroit ou tu étais...murmura-t-il, il s'en voudra longtemps, Carlisle aussi parce qu'il aurait du davantage insisté auprès de ton père, non pas que ton père ne voulait pas te revoir au contraire mais le temps passe sans que tu t'en rendes compte, il avait peur que tu lui dises non et que tu l'envoies promener, moi je m'en veux parce que j'aurai du être plus présent pour Charlie, sur ta mère il n'a rien trouvé, absolument rien, Carlisle non plus, aucun hôpital n'a de dossiers sur toi à Phœnix ou les alentours.**

**-Parce que je n'y suis jamais allée, je...je le faisais moi même ou Phil, tout dépendait des circonstances, à mon lycée il n'apprendra rien non plus, rien à l'infirmerie, des absences oui, rien d'autres, je ne sais pas si un jour il sera prêt à connaître les détails, Edward les connait, du moins la plupart et si lui a réagis comme il l'a fait, mon père...**

**-Ton père quoi ? **

**-Il sait qu'elle m'a...pas la manière, il connait les grandes lignes parce que je ne me vois pas lui dire.**

**-Eddy ? **

**-Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire, je ne trouves pas ça juste pour lui, ça serait à moi d'en parler mais Jake...**

**-Je peux être là moi si tu as besoin, Eddy aussi.**

**-Je ne penses pas que mon père apprécierais que je parle de ça, même si Edward le sait, ça ferait un peu '' voyez comme mon ex femme lui a fait du mal''.**

**-Il m'en a parlé, peut-être qu'il l'a fait avec Eddy aussi.**

**-Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.**

**-Il le faudra, il ne restera pas sans réponse indéfiniment et si tu ne veux pas laisser Edward en parler ni toi, comment il fera ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, **soupirais-je, **je ne sais vraiment pas Jake...**

**-Laissons ça de côté, il faut que je t'emmènes ailleurs, **dit-il avec un sourire idiot, nous nous remîmes correctement.

**-Je ne poses pas de questions...**

**-Tu fais bien,** il se fit pensif.

**-Jake ? **

**-Je suis en train de réfléchir, est-ce que si j'accélère nous tombons de la falaise ou nous allons reculer, **je me crispais,** parce que je crois que j'ai passé la première déjà,** je m'avançais regardant à quel distance était la voiture du vide, j'émis un petit cri paniqué,** je trouve aussi que ça craint,**dit-il en grimaçant,il soupira,** nous allons avoir notre réponse, **il allait mettre le contact.

**-Non !** Criais-je, **arrête, on va tomber dans le vide !** Je virais hystérique, il démarra partant en marche avant, je criais, il recula rapidement, partant dans un fou rire à la con, **tu l'as fait exprès !** Criais-je livide, il reprit la route tout content, je lui mis un coup dans l'épaule, l'insultant plusieurs fois, **je te détestes ! **

**-C'était marrant Bella, t'aurais du voir ta tête,** je le fixais sans sourire,** je te laisses 15 minutes pour faire la gueule, OK ? **

**-OK, **dis-je froidement.

J'attendais donc que les 15 minutes passent, faisant la gueule comme une gamine, il accéléra de plus en plus, je décroisais mes bras pour m'accrocher un peu plus, côté passager la vitesse j'aime pas trop, je reconnais que je l'enviais parce que la route était déserte et que je me voyais bien rouler à fond dessus, je reviendrais avec les filles dans le plus grand secret, mes 15 minutes étaient passées depuis un moment, il avait ralentit un peu nous faisant passer par des routes secondaires, je regardais partout, admirant, j'étais contente de croiser un panneau, Goodman mainline, il ralentit davantage, nous faisant arriver devant un pont en bois, je souriais bêtement.

**-Est-ce que...mes 15 minutes sont passées,** dis-je,il étouffa son rire, **nous pouvons faire des photos ici aussi ?** Il se gara sur le bas côté, je descendis de la voiture allant en courant sur le pont, j'aime bien quand ils sont en bois, c'est angoissant mais j'adore, il sortit son appareil.

**-Est-ce que...vu que tes minutes de petite sœur capricieuse sont passées,** je lui fis un doigt,** non, ça c'est aux autres qu'il faut le faire, **je pouffais, prenant appui,** en fait je n'ai pas de questions, c'était juste que je voulais commencer ma phrase comme toi, je riais bêtement, au fait, comme ça à l'air de t'inquiéter, si il y a une voiture tu l'entendras et la verras, **je pouffais nerveusement.

**-Nous sommes à Goodman Mailine !** Dis-je fièrement.

**-Mais c'est qu'elle apprend vite ! **Railla-t-il,** tu es sur les terres Quileute, ça ne se limite pas à nos maison, c'est assez vaste en fait, nous avons notre hôpital, nos magasins, nos lieux de ralliements.**

**-Je le savais les bébés m'avaient montrés un peu, hé ! Nous avons passé la ''Quileute Road'' !** Il me fit une révérence, je pouffais,** et tu as dépassé les 180 klm/h sur une route autorisée à 80 ! **dis-je tout sourire, il se crispa.

**-Deuxième leçon !** Dit-il nerveux,** ce genre de détail, il ne faut pas les garder en tête.**

**-Ah ! On a les chocottes que Leah l'apprenne hein ? Hein c'est vrai ?** Il me regarda, finissant par soupirer, **quoi ? **

**-Non mais c'est bien avec ta phrase tu as réussis à atteindre les 12 ans, **je pouffais.

**-Donc si j'en ai 12 tu en as 16 ! **

**-Et en plus elle sait faire du calcul mental !** Je riais bêtement, **sur la plage nous étions encore plus bas.**

**-Ça veut dire que bientôt nous allons retrouver nos vrais âges ?** Demandais-je limite déçu, il me fit un petit sourire.

**-Tu t'amuses bien avec ton grand-frère Jake hein ?** J'acquiesçais grandement tout sourire, il se mit à rire, **tu veux encore régresser ? **

**-Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux des bonbons aussi,** il haussa les sourcils, **petite sœur capricieuse, les mioches tu sais il la boucle quand ils ont des bonbons.**

**-Va pour les bonbons, faisons nos photos, la journée n'est pas terminée, ne sabotes pas mon planning, **j'allais vers lui en riant, nous en fîmes plusieurs, la dernière c'était nous avec le pont derrière, nous les regardions très content, il mit la dernière en noir et blanc, **si ça ce n'est pas la classe...**

**-Et ouais,** dis-je comme la pire des prétentieuses,** la classe tu l'as ou tu l'as pas ! **Il approuva tout aussi prétentieux, nous remontâmes en voiture en riant doucement.

Nous passâmes sur le pont, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre, j'aimais bien le bruit des roues sur les planches de bois, je me penchais pour regarder, me remettant dans la voiture, un sourire d'idiote, il me regardait cherchant à comprendre.

**-Le bruit des roues sur le bois, je sais ce n'est pas passionnant,** il me fit un petit sourire moqueur, **tiens la petite chieuse en moi va faire son apparition, ils sont où mes bonbons ? **

**-On y va, on y va,** râla-t-il, il accéléra.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pas très loin de La Push, nous étions sur sa route en tout cas, en fait nous étions dans la ville de La Push, il s'arrêta, nous sortîmes, il m'expliqua pleins de choses sur la ville, le soleil commençant à se coucher rendait la vue de la plage encore plus belle, il me pressa, je m'achetais mes bonbons, il en prit le double, pour lui et au cas où j'en veuilles encore mais il faudrait que je me laves bien les dents ce soir selon lui, je riais plusieurs fois comme une conne, il nous fit aller dans une épicerie, je le regardais inquiète quand il prit deux glaces.

**-Fait pas très chaud,** soufflais-je.

**-Troisième leçon, quoique son grand frère fasse, toujours l'écouter ! **Je ne répondis pas vu le ton menaçant qu'il avait prit,il nous emmena près de la plage, nous asseyant sur une table de pique nique,les pieds sur le banc, **bien un jeu complètement crétin, ça te dis ? **

**-Plus c'est crétin plus j'aime ! **

**-Ouvre ta glace,** je l'écoutais, **le jeu est simple, c'est ''qui aura la plus grosse migraine ? ''** je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, **faut mordre à pleine dents, te défiles pas surtout,** je lui promettais, **prête ?** J'acquiesçais,** concentre toi ! **

**-Parce qu'il y a besoin d'être concentré ? **

**-Tu as oubliée la troisième leçon ? **Me demanda-t-il froidement, je secouais la tête négativement,** j'ai cru un moment, donc je recommences, prête ? **J'approuvais comme précédemment, **concentre toi ! **

J'allais pas le contrarier, il compta sur ses doigts, nous mordîmes en même temps, l'effet fut rapide, posant tous les deux le bas de nos paumes sur nos fronts, je fermais mes yeux autant que possible, tapais des pieds aussi, merde ça fait mal, je regardais à moitié Jake manger tranquillement sa glace.

**-Tu as encore mal ?** Froncer les sourcils fut difficile puisque j'avais vraiment mal, **quatrième leçon ? Ne fait pas tout ce que te dis un homme, **il racontera souvent des conneries, il partit dans un rire gras, je le fixais mauvaise,** j'enchaine avec la cinquième...un homme, c'est rancunier, c'est pour Mr Baker,** j'enrageais, **j'en ai une bonne, non en fait deux, la première, c'est que j'ai immortalisé ce grand moment,** il me montra son téléphone, **un petit sourire ? Peut-être plus tard...la deuxième, comme dit le proverbe, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid,** il tourna la caméra de son téléphone vers lui,** voyez comment on la calme la psychopathe,** il se mit à rire à nouveau, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, il me prit ma fin de glace, mordit dedans, **je ne crains pas ce genre de chose, c'est passé ? **

**-Tu le regretteras Jake, **soufflais-je mauvaise.

**-Tiens c'est drôle que tu dises ça, j'ai pensé ''tu le regretteras Bella'' quand tu as déballé ma boulette,**je le regardais de travers, ah je crois que tu regrettes, **j'attendrai à l'affut que tu te venges, tu veux encore 15 minutes pour faire la gueule ?** Je pris mes bonbons, boudant à nouveau, merde, il est bon niveau sale coup.

J'attendis mes 15 minutes, le soleil était en train de se coucher et c'était un des plus beaux que j'avais vu, tout semblait irréel à cet instant, il se rapprocha passant son bras sur mes épaules, je lui tendis un bonbon prenant sa main sur mon épaule, nous faisant des petits sourires avant de regarder à nouveau le coucher du soleil.

**-Viens j'ai mieux,** souffla-t-il, il se leva, je le suivis jusqu'à des balançoires, je pouffais, il me fit assoir me poussant doucement, je jetais mes ballerines.

**-Toi aussi sur la balançoire ! **Pouffais-je, il le fit, retirant ses chaussures.

Je poussais avec mes pieds, mes jambes, regardant le coucher de soleil, allant tous les deux de plus en plus haut, mes mains solidement accrochées aux chaines, bien que Jake sur une balançoire était plus que drôle, je ne riais pas, me contentant de sourire en regardant devant moi, j'étais dans un de ses moments ou je me sentais en paix, le ressac des vagues au loin, le grincement de la balancoire, le soleil qui se coucherait complètement d'ici peu, un ciel de couleurs indescriptibles, je me laissais porter, arrêtant de pousser avec mes jambes, je fermais les yeux, j'aimais bien sentir le balancement, le vent quand j'étais sur une balançoire, je repoussais sur mes jambes, sursautais en sentant des mains dans mon dos, j'ouvrais les yeux, tournant ma tête pour voir Jake et son grand sourire de crétin, je riais nerveusement.

**-Regarde devant toi !** Rit-il, **comme dirait le grand sage Buzz l'éclair**, j'éclatais de rire, **''Vers l'infini et l'au-delà''**, je riais comme une conne, me tenant quand même, il me repoussa à nouveau, plus fort, mon rire plus fort lui aussi, je regardais devant moi, paniquais un peu, j'étais pas loin de faire un looping autour de la barre, non ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, c'est pour l'image.

**-Jake !** Criais-je en riant, il riait bruyamment, ça ne l'arrêta pas au contraire, j'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse, les lampadaires s'allumèrent, la nuit était tombée.

**-J'ai un autre jeu,** rit-il, je pouffais nerveusement, il me fit ralentir, m'arrêtant complètement, je riais encore, il posa ses mains sur mes genoux, me faisant tourner, les chaines se croisant, il continua, s'arrêtant quand plus n'était pas possible, me bloquant,** prête ?** J'approuvais en riant.

Il serra un peu mes genoux, me fit un sourire en coin, il me fit prendre de l'élan et me lâcha, je criais de rire en faisant la toupie, l'arrêt fut brutal, nous rîmes bêtement, ma tête me tournait.

**-Encore ? **

**-Ouiiii !** il se mit à rire comme un nigaud, recommençant, me faisant tourner encore plus vite, je me crispais et fermais les yeux, criant à nouveau.

**-Va pas vomir,** railla-t-il quand je m'arrêtais, je secouais la tête négativement en riant, je me repris.

**-Moi aussi j'ai un jeu ! **Dis-je tout sourire, j'attrapais une de mes ballerines, repoussant sur mes jambes, je jetais ma ballerine dans le sable assez loin, je riais bêtement, prenant plus d'élan, je lâchais les chaines.

**-Oh putain ! **Dit-il nerveux, j'eus l'impression de voler une fraction de secondes, atteignant ma ballerine,réception OK ! Je me levais carrément fière, mon rire toujours là, **non mais ça va pas !** Cria-t-il, je ne répondis pas bien trop occupée à rire comme une conne, d'ailleurs j'avais le rire con, il passa ses mains nerveusement sur son crâne rasé et souffla.

**-Arrête c'est au top ! À toi !** Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

**-OK !** Je pouffais, m'écartant.

Il se lança concentré, je m'assis sur le petit renfort en bois du bac à sable, je le regardais s'élancer, faisant une jolie réception, je l'applaudis en riant.

-**Putain ça m'amuse bien !** Rit-il, **on saute à deux ? **Je me levais d'un bond, je reculais la ballerine, il ne m'attendit pas pour commencer à se balancer, je riais moqueuse, il se contenta de sourire.

Nous allâmes au plus haut, fallait pas se louper, se rentrer dedans aussi, nous comptâmes jusqu'à 3 en même temps, sautant, mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans le sable, atteignant tous les deux ma ballerine, riant comme des gamins ensuite, les fesses dans le sable, un rien nous amuse, nous le refîmes encore 2 fois avant qu'il m'emmène sur le toboggan, petit le toboggan mais pas grave, on glissait bien dessus, je regrettais qu'il n'y ait pas de tourniquet mais nous nous amusâmes comme des cons sur les jeux avec les ressorts, je me sentis obligée de prendre Jake sur son petit poney, le flash et la lumière des lampadaires me permettant de faire une jolie photo avec mon portable, nous rîmes bêtement plus d'une fois sur nos petits poneys.

**-Faudra que je t'emmènes faire d'autre choses,** me dit-il avec un grand sourire, **pâtés de sable, c'est fait ! Balançoire aussi ! Nous le referons ne t'en fais pas,** je pouffais,** que voudrais-tu faire ? **

**-Que font les enfants ? **Demandais-je, **les jeux de base c'est quoi ? **

**-Il y en a pleins, on se fera des jeux de gamins.**

**-C'est ce que nous avions commencé à faire cette semaine, Emmett à prévu je ne sais quoi samedi en début d'après-midi après le match de base-ball à la télé, en fait ils manigancent tous, je fais celle qui ne vois rien mais je m'attends au pire, **il me fit un sourire en coin, **oh tu sais !** Criais-je,** dis moi ! **

**-Non,** rit-il, **les surprises c'est mieux ! **

**-Vous serez là ? **

**-P'tete bien qu'oui, p'tete bien qu'non...surprise Bella, surprise...tu aimeras ne t'en fais pas, ne cherches pas à trouver ça casserai le truc.**

**-Me reste plus qu'à attendre...**

**-Ne torture pas Eddy, **me dit-il suspicieux, je riais nerveusement, **enlève toi cette idée de ta tête et tout de suite ! **Je riais bêtement,** ils m'en voudraient tous si je ne donnes qu'une seule info.**

**-Bon d'accord...**soupirais-je blasée, il s'alluma une cigarette.

**-Je t'emmène manger après, tu dois avoir faim non ? **

**-Un peu mais le goûter m'a bien remplie,** riais-je.

**-Je suis ton grand-frère ou je ne le suis pas, **je lui fis un sourire, allant m'allonger sur le toboggan, il se mit en haut, **non, je ne vais pas te tomber dessus.**

**-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, **pouffais-je,** fume tranquillement,** je penchais ma tête en arrière pour le voir, nous nous sourîmes, je me remis, regardant devant moi, il me lança doucement sa veste, je lui souris la passant, la refermant, remettant mon dos contre le toboggan, nous nous fîmes silencieux un moment, **Jake...ça aurait été comme ça tu crois ?** Je tournais mon visage vers lui.

**-Comme quoi ? **

**-Comme ça, s'amuser bêtement, faire des châteaux, aller voir les baleines, aller comme maintenant dans un parc pour enfant et jouer...**

**-Surement ma petite Angeni,rajoute les disputes entre frères et sœurs, moi qui aurait lancé des regards noirs à tout les garçons qui t'auraient un peu trop regardé,** je pouffais, **nous aurions surement rendu dingue Charlie,** je riais doucement,** mais oui, ça aurait surement était comme ça,** je regardais à nouveau devant moi.

**-J'aurai aimé connaître ça, **chuchotais-je pour moi même en mettant mes mains dans ses poches, je fermais les yeux.

**-Tu le connais maintenant, **je sursautais légèrement et ouvris mes yeux, il était devant moi accroupie, ses bras pliés sur mes genoux, **tu es où là ? **

**-Nulle part...je dis juste que ça aurait été bien, c'est bizarre en fait, j'aurai pu vivre une vie complètement différente,même plusieurs, je me poses souvent la question tu sais, Renée qui fuit mais qui me laisse avec mon papa, mes grands parents, maternel ou paternel je les aurait connue, j'aurai oui manqué d'une mère mais ça aurait été différent...une autre histoire.**

**-Mon histoire aurait été différente aussi si mes parents été encore là, si Charlie m'avait gardé, différent oui, une autre histoire, mais celle que nous avons aujourd'hui, je trouves que nous nous en sortons bien au final non ? **

**-Si, au final nous nous en sortons bien...pour combien de temps c'est une autre question.**

**-De qui tu parles ? **Je le regardais,** de l'autre ou de ta mère ? **

**-Les deux, l'autre je ne la crains pas...**

**-Tu crois quand même que les conneries qu'elle a pu te sortir sont vrais...**

**-Certaines...pas toutes mais sans Edward et les Cullen, Angie, Ben, je serais qui ?** Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu serais Bella Swan, ça ne changerai rien.**

**-Si ça changerai tout, je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi bien que maintenant, je m'entendrais avec mon papa oui, mais après ? Je n'aurai pas fais de chute, Jessica n'aurait pas eu besoin d'en arriver là puisque Edward n'aurait pas été là, je serai peut-être amie avec va savoir, je ne t'aurai pas connue tout de suite et si j'étais bonne copine avec l'autre, nous ne nous serions pas appréciés je pense.**

**-Possible mais en attendant tu n'es rien de tout ça, tu es Bella Swan, fille du shérif avec un cœur énorme, toujours là pour ceux qui ont la chance, le privilège d'être aimée par elle,** mes yeux se brouillèrent, il me redressa, **tu penses que tu n'es rien, mais tu te trompes, le suiveur dans l'histoire ce n'est pas toi, ce sont nous, Cullen, Quileute, Ben et Angie, ton père, nous qui cherchons toujours ta présence, ton contact, tes rires, c'est nous qui attendons comme des gosses halloween et toutes tes idées, tes boulettes aussi, **je pouffais faiblement,** toi qui a rapprochée non pas une famille mais deux, Cullen ou Quileute, trois si nous comptons ton père et tu ne t'arrête pas là de ses 3 familles tu parviens à n'en faire qu'une, Ben, Angie compris et ce n'est pas une personne qui n'est rien qui en est capable Bella.**

**-Je n'ai pas fais ça...**

**-Demande à qui tu veux autour de toi, il te dira pareil, Jessica elle est jalouse, sans connaître notre existence, OK tu as Eddy, des frères, sœurs, amis, tu as un père qui n'hésites pas à se déplacer au lycée pour prévenir que au moindre souci ça ne se passera pas en douceur, qui va prévenir l'autre que au moindre faux pas, il déposera plainte et n'hésitera pas à l'enfoncer, **je bloquais,** bah ouais, bref, tu ne perçois pas les choses du bon côté, les gens ne te voient pas uniquement en ''copine de Edward Cullen'', ils te voient aussi en une personne qui avec son arrivée a rassembler des gens autour d'elle en une fraction de secondes, en un regard,** me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

**-Ça va dans les deux sens Jake,** dis-je doucement.

**-Je suis d'accord mais en attendant, qui, dis moi quel personne fais que aujourd'hui nous nous connaissons tous et nous apprécions ? Qui d'entre nous à été capable de rassembler ? **

**-Toi, **il fronça les sourcils, **toi en étant à l'hôpital ce jour là, toi en allant voir Edward, en étant proche de Carlisle, c'est toi qui a proposé à Edward de faire participer les tiens contre l'autre, toi, qui connaissait mon père...**

**-Tu es butée,** il souffla,** quel autre personne a causé tout ça ? **

**-Jessica, **il grogna,** je ne dis pas ça pour te contrarier, mais la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui l'a provoquée, c'est un enchainement d'événement, je n'irai pas jusqu'à lui dire merci..**

**-Manquerai plus que ça,** râla-t-il.

**-Mais Jake...si tu ne m'avais pas vu ce jour-là, serais-tu revenu aussi vite dans la vie de mon père ? Je ne crois pas, halloween, mes idées ainsi que les vôtres parce que je n'en ai pas le monopole non plus, ils n'ont qu'une personne en commun, Jessica...**

**-OK, elle va me rendre dingue, **se dit-il à lui même, '**'à cause'' de qui aujourd'hui nous cherchons nous venger de cette conne ?** Je le fixais un moment.

**-Moi,** murmurais-je.

**-Toujours ''à cause'' de qui Eddy a changé de façon de faire avec les filles ? Vas-y dis le, je ne vais pas te lâcher.**

**-Moi,** dis-je toujours dans un murmure.

**-Oui toi, tu peux passer par des chemins détournés autant de fois que tu veux, dire que une autre personne a fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis dans un parc avec ma petite sœur mais pour moi Bella, ça sera toujours grâce à toi, tout ce que nous vivons, c'est parce que tu as débarquée de Phœnix, de Eddy et sa suffisance envers les femmes, tu en as fais le mec le plus accro à sa petite femme,** je passais pivoine, **c'est niais OK mais c'est vrai,** je pouffais légèrement,** pour chacun, du moins la plupart les autres ça viendra, tu nous touche tous d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu n'es pas le genre de personne que l'on oublie, qui finira par devenir transparente à nos yeux, nous n'allons pas te lâcher, ce n'est ni possible, ni négociable,** j'échappais un petit rire les larmes aux yeux,** il faut que tu arrête de te rabaisser ou autre, merde Bella, de notre côté, entre Paul, les bébés, Jared qui cherche comment te mettre mal à l'aise la prochaine fois,** je pouffais, **ma femme, Emily, Kim, Sam...je ne sais pas ce dont vous avez parlés mardi soir mais sincèrement, tu l'as plus que touché,** j'essuyais rapidement ma joue, **tu as tellement de choses à apporter aux gens et tu ne te rends pas compte du poids de tes mots, de tes réactions, tu fais en sorte de trouver une chose à partager avec chacun d'entre nous, peu importe ce que c'est, les personnes banales ne font pas ça, nous nous considérons plus que chanceux de t'avoir...**

**-Mais...mais moi aussi je me considère chanceuse de vous avoir,** soufflais-je tremblante, il embrassa mon front, me poussant contre son épaule, je passais mes bras dans son dos, remontant mes mains sur ses omoplates, m'agrippant à son haut, **c'est...c'est vous mes Angenis,** murmurais-je, **vous tous qui veillez sur moi jour après jour et là ne me contredis pas ! **Pleurais-je.

**-Non pas là mon ange, pas là...**il me serra dans ses bras, frottant doucement mon dos.

**-Je t'aime,** dis-je en pleurant, ma voix trembla, je l'écrasais contre moi.

**-Je t'aime aussi,** souffla-t-il tendu.

Il resserra son étreinte, je sortis un de mes bras de son dos, posant ma main contre son crâne, mon autre bras finissant autour de son cou, nous restâmes immobile en instant, je me calmais petit à petit.

**-Jake..**murmurais-je en le gardant contre moi,** je crois plutôt que nous jouons tous un rôle dans cet histoire, je continues de penser que tout ne peut pas dépendre d'une et même personne, que tu penses différemment ou non,pour moi chaque choses qui sont arrivées, arrivent et arriveront, aucune ne sera du aux hasard.**

Il ne répondit rien, nous contentant de faire durer notre câlin avant de nous séparer, il me scruta un moment, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça à La Push nous avions pleurés tous les deux, cette fois il essuya mes yeux, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, nos mains liées sur mes genoux, c'était particulier à chaque fois avec Jake, avoir le sentiment de paix mais souvent à la limite de craquer tous les deux, il embrassa mes mains avant de nous lever, je gardais une de ses mains, remettant mes ballerines, je le suivis jusqu'à un petit restaurant, les rires furent de retour petit à petit, bon OK nous finîmes par rire comme des cons dans le restaurant, souvent pour un rien, il me fit découvrir des plats de ses origines, beaucoup de poissons, je me régalais du saumon cuisiné à leur façons, pire que bon, je demanderai la recette à Leah ou Emily, pour le refaire, du moins tenter.

Nous rentrâmes, il m'amena à La Push, rejoignant les autres, il était un peu plus de 22 heures 30, je l'aurai bien remercié pour cet après-midi, mais il m'avait devancé en me menaçant de ne pas le faire, je l'avais pensé très fort, je me remaquillais légèrement histoire d'avoir une meilleure mine, nous nous promîmes de nous refaire des sorties juste tous les deux, il se gara, ils étaient tous là, à tourner leur têtes vers nous, mon chéri se rapprocha de la voiture, j'en fus plus que contente.

**-Bon, **dit Jake,** je te rends à ton homme, je vais voir ma femme, vous nous rejoignez ensuite,** j'acquiesçai, embrassais sa joue avant d'ouvrir ma portière.

Je sortis me retrouvant à l'écart des autres, Jake partit rapidement après avoir salué Edward, moi je retrouvais ses bras, il nous mit à l'arrière de la voiture, lui contre le coffre, nous ne nous dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes, nos visages dans le cou de l'autre, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

**-Je me suis bien amusée ne t'en fais pas,** chuchotais-je,** juste 2 minutes.**

**-Prends en même 5 si tu veux,** je pouffais doucement dans son cou, **plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas pressé...**

Nous nous serrâmes davantage contre l'autre, je regardais les autres au-dessus de son épaule qui riaient entre eux, je retournais dans son cou, l'embrassant plusieurs fois, il frissonna comme d'habitude, mettant mon visage face au sien, ses mains sur mes joues, il embrassa mon nez, frottant le sien contre le mien, je pouffais.

**-Fallait que je m'assures que ça te fais toujours rire,** il me fit un sourire en coin, je me sentis rougir, je me fais trop souvent avoir avec ce sourire, il mit mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, regardant ce qu'il faisait.

**-Quel question hésites tu à me poser ?** Demandais-je doucement.

-**Je n'en ai pas vraiment mon ange, je m'inquiètes un peu c'est tout.**

**-De quoi ? **

**-Ces derniers temps, du moins depuis l'atelier, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus compliqué pour toi, ta manière que tu as eus de t'enfermer dans ton monde quand tu t'es remise à dessiner à la cafétéria, le soir avec ma mère, ton père qui prend en charge une partie de tes études, à ton regard je sais que tu as du pleurer avec Jake ce soir, lui aussi, l'autre qui n'arrange pas la situation avec ses propos à la con, je ne voudrais pas que tu cherches à trop prendre sur toi, tu m'as expliqué pour les cadeaux mais je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien...je veux juste te redire que je suis là, je ne veux pas être uniquement celui qui te fais l'amour, je n'ai pas cet impression, mais je trouve important de te rappeler que...**

**-Que tu es là, **soufflais-je,il approuva,** je le sais ne t'en fais pas et je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois juste celui qui me fais l'amour.**

**-Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me racontes absolument tout, mais si des choses peu importe soient-elles te préoccupent, parle moi.**

**-Tout comme tu le fais en ce moment...**

**-Oui en quelque sorte,** nous nous regardâmes un moment.

**-Oui, les choses sont un peu compliquées mais ça le sera toujours je crois, plus ou moins...mon passé est plus présent, mon grand-père...parler de ma mère m'y ramène aussi, voir Jake ce soir et me dire que ma vie aurait pu être plus douce...pour l'autre, il n'y a pas que moi qu'elle chercher ou parvient à blesser...**

**-Alors ce qu'elle a dit au gymnase tu l'as crue.**

**-J'en ai parlée avec Jake comme Paul il dit en gros que je ne dois pas la croire mais toi qui me connais tu dois savoir pourquoi ça m'atteins d'une certaine façon.**

**-Renée, **murmura-t-il, j'approuvais,** je ne partirais nulle part je te l'ais déjà dit.**

**-Je sais, vous croire vous, pas elle, toi surtout, te croire toi, je n'ai pas de doute en toi ou en les autres mais reconnais qu'elle sait choisir ses mots pour blesser ou faire douter, un jour viendra ou je suis certaine qu'elle fera référence à ma mère, je ne te caches pas que je ne sais pas du tout comment je réagirais tout dépendra de mon humeur...Jessica c'est la fille spirituelle de ma mère, ça je le penses aussi, je me venges sur elle, le jour ou ça ne me suffira plus ou que je serai passée à autre chose, nous arrêterons tout mais pas pour le moment,** il approuva,** mais je sais aussi que à trop jouer elle finira par taper juste, pour l'instant elle cherche les mots les plus blessant...tant qu'elle n'apprend rien de mon passé ça ira.**

**-Il y a peu de chance qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit mon ange.**

**-Jusqu'au jour ou ma mère pointera le bout de son nez...je ne pense pas qu'elle se présentera chez mon père...**

**-Mais au lycée, **souffla-t-il.

**-Oui, là encore j'ignore la réaction que j'aurai mais si Stanley vois ça, ça lui mettra la puce à l'oreille, elle aura à cet instant la brèche qu'elle espère...j'attends, j'essaie d'imaginer les différents scénarios qui s'offrirait à moi.**

**-Je serai là.**

**-Comme j'ai dis à Paul et ne te vexe pas, mais face à elle, mon passé ne fera plus comme parfois réapparition par brides mais il sera face à moi,et je vais me sentir seule en face d'elle, tu as beau savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait, tu ignores certains détails, nous n'en n'avons pas vraiment reparlé depuis le retour de notre camping, pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de me relancer la dedans, tu en sauras certains avec le temps, d'autres je préfères que tu les ignore, non pas pour te mettre sur le côté mais simplement parce que il vaut mieux parfois ne pas tout raconter, nous n'y sommes pas laissons ça de côté et rejoignons les autres.**

**-Bébé...je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que le jour ou elle reviendra tu ne te sentes pas seule,** souffla-t-il, je le fixais les larmes aux yeux, j'approuvais touchée.

**-On..on peut refaire un câlin avant d'aller les rejoindre ? **

**-Pourquoi demander mon ange ?** Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

Il me serra contre lui, je mis mon visage face au sien, nous embrassant avec tendresse, je savourais ses lents et longs baisers, terminant par nous séparer pour rejoindre les autres, ma main dans la sienne, nous lâchâmes nos mains quand j'allais embrasser tous le monde, chose qui me pris un moment, appuyant plus mes bisous sur les joues de mes bébés, ils avaient de grands sourires idiots, je pouffais.

**-Pourquoi nous n'avons pas eut des bisous comme eux ? **Demanda Emmett un air faussement vexé, il n'était pas le seul.

**-Parce que ce sont mes bébés ! **Riais-je.

**-Et alors ?** Demanda Jasper, je riais nerveusement,** tu devrais nous en refaire.**

**-Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à faire des bisous,** riais-je.

**-Non, c'est sur qu'elle ne va pas passer sa soirée à VOUS faire des bisous, **dit mon chéri.

**-Ça y est,** railla Jared, **le mec jaloux est de sortie,** il lui fit un doigt.

**-En attendant vous vous contentez de ce que vous avez ! **

**-Tu ne serai pas un peu possessif ?** Lui demanda Paul en se moquant, je pouffais allant rejoindre mon chéri, il plaqua mon dos contre son torse, je riais pivoine, il referma ses bras sur ma taille,** OK, j'enlève le un peu et je mets beaucoup à la place,** ils se moquèrent.

**-Je le reconnais facilement ce n'est pas un souci,** je le regardais en souriant, j'embrassais sa joue, **faîtes pas la gueule,** railla-t-il, je pouffais contre sa joue,** rangez ses doigts aussi.**

**-Nous pouvons sortir le poing si tu veux, **dit Jake, ils rirent bêtement, je le regardais, **ça y est elle va sortir les griffes.**

**-Jamais contre toi Buzz, nous rîmes tous les deux comme des cons, et bah voilà je t'ai trouvé un surnom, ça sera toujours mieux que cuvette,** dis-je froidement en regardant Paul, il partit dans un fou rire avec Jared, **je ne te croirai plus maintenant quand je te demande de me traduire grand frère dans ta langue et que tu me sors la traduction de cuvette ! **Ils rirent tous.

**-Elle était trop facile celle là petite chose, je te vois bien lui sortir toute fière, merde j'aurai adoré te voir pendant ce grand moment de solitude !**

**-Tu en vivras un la semaine prochaine,** raillais-je, il cessa de rire, pas les autres, **la différence c'est que moi je pourrai m'en délecter !**

**-M'en fous, **râla-t-il.

**-Ouais ça se voit,** riais-je,** mon Angie ?**

**-Mais je t'attends,** rit-elle, je regardais Rose et Ali'.

**-Nous aussi, **dirent-elles en même temps et en riant, je pouffais, nous regardâmes toutes Paul, il grimaça.

**-Bon,** dis-je, **mon chaton, ta première leçon c'est maintenant,** nous rîmes tous pas lui, **mes bébés ? **

**-Laisse nous deux minutes et tout sera en place, **rit Embry, je leur fis un grand sourire, embrassais mon chéri et les rejoignis, ils sortirent une petite table, 2 chaises les mettant devant la maison de Sam, j'entendais bien Paul grogner mais pas le temps de m'y attarder, j'avais demandé des choses aussi à Emily, elle me tenu le carton.

**-Vas-y ma belle, **me dit-elle en souriant, **je te le tiens,** j'approuvais en la remerciant, celui là il était mérité.

Je pris la nappe la posant sur la table, deux assiettes, deux verres, des couverts, bougies, je disposais tout, je rajoutais même des pétales de rose.

**-Non mais c'est bon,** râla Paul, **je ne vais pas la demander en mariage,** j'allais rire mais non, je me tournais vers lui l'air songeuse, **non oublies ton idée de merde et tout de suite !** Les autres rirent plus ou moins discrètement.

**-Mais...**

**-Je m'en fous de ton ''mais'' merde Bella ! Si tu m'apprécies un minimum ne m'infliges pas ça ! **Il se leva se mettant face à moi.

**-Mais...**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis avec ton ''mais'' ?** Demanda-t-il mauvais, **tu ne me feras pas faire ça, point à la ligne, passe à autre chose et tout de suite ! **Je fulminais, il se retourna, **Jake cigarette,** il lui lança s'en allumant une.

**-Bien sur que si tu vas le faire ! **Dis-je mauvaise, il se tourna, cigarette à la bouche, briquet dans la main, sourcils haussés, et les rires nerveux des autres, **tu vas pas faire chier et tu vas le faire ! **

**-Non.**

**-MAIS,** criais-je, **bien sur que si, TU vas finir par la demander en mariage mon coco et tu vas le faire sans sourciller ! **

**-Tu..**

**-La ferme ! **Les rires furent plus audibles, certains sifflèrent aussi, **je n'ai pas finis de parler alors tu ne me coupes pas, assis toi et tout de suite ! **Il continua à me fixer,** tu cherches à ce que je me mettes en colère ?** Crachais-je,** assis toi et tout de suite !**

**-Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, j'ai une paire de couilles entre les jambes alors tu t'écrases,** j'enrageais.

**-Je vais te mettre un coup dedans nous serons à égalité comme ça ! **Il eut un mouvement de recul, plus aucun des hommes ne riaient, **fais pas chier et poses ta paire de couilles sur cette ****foutu chaise !** Il me scruta un moment, me défiant du regard,** tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde chaton, **dis-je en appuyant bien son surnom, je lui montrai la chaise en claquant des doigts et en lui montrant, il haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

**-Je ne m'assiérai pas, demande le poliment, **je partis dans un fou rire me calmant rapidement,** Rose, portable Peter s'il te plaît, **elle pouffa le sortis et me l'amena, je reculais de Paul**, MERCI Rose,** dis-je en fixant Paul, un sourire des plus hypocrite sur mes lèvres,** tu as deux solutions, dis-je menaçante...non en fait tu n'en as qu'une, tu t'assois ou j'appelle l'autre !**

**-Fais le je m'en tape.**

**-Bien, je vais lui envoyer un message avec ta nouvelle adresse dans ce cas, il serra sa mâchoire, je peux avancer le rdv, ou bien lui donner ton numéro de téléphone, ou mieux te laisser la surprise un** **soir à la sortie de ton travail, elle t'attendra bien gentiment, alors tu restes debout ? **

**-Chantage de merde !**

**-Caractère de merde !**

**-Je te détestes Bella !**

**-M'en fous, tes couilles pose les ! **Les autres riaient bien, nous nous affrontâmes à nouveau du regard.

**-Tu m'affiches devant les miens et ta famille...**

**-Tu ne m'as jamais affiché toi peut-être ?** Il grimaça à peine, **tu sais que j'ai raison en attendant tu poses tes fesses ! **Il le fit en râlant.

**-Putain ! **Cria Jake, **ce jour il va rester, **rit-il, **le jour ou une petite de 1m60 a maitriser le grand gaillard, LA honte ! **J'arrêtais de rire à ses deux derniers mots le regardant de travers,** hum..la honte pour lui, enfin pas dans le sens ou...**

**-Je m'en fous,** le coupais-je, **je n'ai pas le temps, toi, **dis-je à Paul, **reste où tu es je reviens,** il regarda ailleurs certainement vexé, je riais intérieurement.

Je rejoignis les autres attrapant le main de Angie et l'emmenant dans la maison de Emily, nous fîmes au plus vite.

**-Hey Belly, magnifique ton coup de pression, **je pouffais, **tu nous a tous impressionnés, au passage ton homme avait lancer les paris, tu viens de te faire un paquet.**

**-J'inviterai Paul au restaurant pour m'excuser,** elle pouffa,** bon j'ai presque terminé, ça va aller ?**

**-Oui, **rit-elle,** je vais tester ses limites ! Ça sera très rapide je crois.**

**-Je crois aussi, **riais-je.

Je retournais dehors demandant 2 minutes à Angie, Seth me donna mes feuilles que nous avions préparée avec Angie, je pris une chaise la mettant à quelques mètres de la table, Ali' aussi se prépara.

**-Paul, ce soir tu as rendez-vous avec Jessica !** Dis-je tout sourire, il grimaça,** non tu es content !** Il me fixa sans sourire, **tu vas te mettre dans ton rôle ne t'en fais pas, debout !**

**-Il faut savoir, un coup assis, ensuite debout...**

**-Tu as décidé d'être désagréable ? **

**-J'aime pas ta façon de parler.**

**-Tu vas t'y faire, c'est plus petite chose là c'est Chef Swan et j'ai pour mission avec les filles de faire de toi un gentleman, certainement mission impossible, ça doit surement être trop compliquée pour toi d'être un homme,** il se leva le regard froid.

**-Tu es en train d'insinuer quoi ? **

**-Que à part être un macho tu n'es rien d'autre, les hommes, les vrais, ils savent comment gérer correctement une femme !**

**-Elles aiment les mauvais garçons et je sais parfaitement les gérer.**

**-Peter n'est pas un mauvais garçon.**

**-Il devrait...**

**-Bref, discussion sans fin et tu es debout, c'est fou quand même, tu te rends compte du nombre de conneries que je dois sortir pour obtenir de toi une chose aussi minime que de te lever !** Il me fit un sourire en coin, se rapprochant de moi, il se baissa.

**-Alors imagine comment je vais te faire ramer pour que obtiennes autre chose de moi,** je passais pivoine, ma mâchoire se décrocha légèrement.

**-Non mais vas-y, **râla Edward, **chauffe la juste devant mes yeux je ne te dirai rien !**

**-Chauffer quoi ?** Rit-il.

**-Fais pas non plus l'innocent merde !**

**-Je n'ai rien dis de...ah putain mais arrêtez de comprendre de travers aussi,** soupira-t-il, **si vous avez tous une queue dans le crâne j'y suis pour rien.**

**-Bah sans vouloir foutre la merde, **dit Ben,** c'était plein de sous entendus.**

**-Mais je ne pensais pas dans le sens...**il prit une inspiration, **et si tu fous la merde, **moi je fixais Paul depuis tout à l'heure, c'était sexe ce qu'il avait sortit quand même.

**-Bébé, **me dit Edward, **va falloir te reprendre aussi.**

**-Obtenir quoi ?** Lui demandais-je, il me regarda, je rougis à nouveau, il tua son rire, **ça me...me préoccupes maintenant tu...tu comprends, que...que voudrais-je obtenir de..de toi ? **

**-Merde, **rit Emmett, **elle bafouille,** ils rirent moqueur, j'imaginais déjà le regard noir de mon homme.

**-Petite chose, respires parce que c'est plus un coup que je vais me prendre de ton mec mais une balle...je vais répondre à ta question...je vais te faire ramer pour que tu obtiennes de moi un bouffon qui va cirer les pompes de l'autre, ni plus ni moins, tu pensais à quoi ? **Me demanda-t-il mesquin, je rougis à nouveau et gloussais, **ah bah bravo,** rit-il,je riais nerveusement, **tu ne veux pas être un peu plus précise ? Juste pour ma curiosité.**

**-T'en veux pas une ? **Demanda Edward, dans mon dos,** juste pour me soulager,** il se mit à rire et leva les mains.

**-Je m'assois ou je reste debout ?** Fallait que je me reprennes.

**-Tu..euh...tu restes debout,juste deux secondes,** je pris un grande inspiration et me retournais, oui, il est fâché et carrément sexe,** bébé...c'est de sa faute,** murmurais-je, **c'est lui qui a commencé, pas moi !** Je jetais un regard noir à Paul qui riait, **bébé...**dis-je en regardant mon chéri, **pas ma faute, te jures, tu as entendu en plus ce que Paul à dit,**il continua à me fixer, **je m'excuses, vraiment désolée amour...**

**-Paul...va falloir que tu arrêtes de sortir des conneries, **rit Kim, **déjà c'était limite avec ton ''je vous embrasse ou vous voulez'' mais là c'est carrément indécent !**

**-Mais c'est vous qui prenez tout de travers, **soupira-t-il.

**-En fait,** rit Jasper,** tu fais autant de boulettes que Bell',** ils se moquèrent,** on comprend mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez aussi bien,** railla-t-il, nous lui fîmes un doigt, **arrêtez c'est au top, nous sommes désormais 3 incompris !** Nous rîmes bêtement,** le clan des incompris,** rit-il **ça le fais, et il y a toujours ceux qui doivent supporter nos conneries, Eddy, Ali'...**

**-Nous,** dit Jared en se moquant,** il nous fout la honte et mal à l'aise.**

**-Oui c'est vrai que toi, **raillais-je, **mettre les gens mal à l'aise ce n'est pas ton truc.**

**-Exactement, **rit-il, **tu as tout compris ! Bon sinon Angie tu comptes la faire sortir de la maison à un moment ou à un autre ?** Je me repris.

-**Merci Jared, **cria-t-elle, nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée amour, **chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser,**je me ferai pardonner...**

**-Il va te falloir beaucoup, **chuchota-t-il.

**-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi,** je le sentis sourire contre ma joue, Paul siffla, je rougis.

**-Désolé...**

**-Truc d'indien,** soufflais-je à Edward, ils rirent bêtement, **passons à autre chose si vous voulez bien,** j'embrassais sa joue m'écartant, **Angie, fais nous ton entrée ! **Je l'entendis rire, je pouffais.

Ils regardèrent tous la porte, elle l'ouvrit complètement, je riais nerveusement, tenue vulgaire, perruque châtain, même couleur, même coupe que l'autre et surtout à la place du visage de Angie la photo de sa grosse tête, nous avion fait un joli masque, faisant de petits trous pour que Angie voit un minimum, pareil pour la bouche, il y eut un grand silence, nous étions les seules à rire avec les bébés et Angie, ils étaient dans le coup aussi.

**-Peter ! **Dit-elle surexcitée, Paul eut un mouvement de recul, **comme je suis contente de te voir !** Les autres réagirent enfin partant tous dans un fou rire, ils sortirent leur téléphone pour la prendre en photo ou la filmer.

**-Oh putain,** rit Ben, **je sors avec Stanley,** il grimaça, nous rîmes deux fois plus.

**-Faut se reprendre, **riais-je,** Paul en tant que gentleman tu te dois de aller vers elle, tu es heureux de la voir, tu es amoureux d'elle, ça fait des semaines que tu attends ce moment, vas-y chaton !** Dis-je tout sourire.

**-Non mais je ne vais pas y arriver, j'ai envie de la frapper !**

**-Hé ho c'est moi Angie, alors prends sur toi !** Râla-t-elle.

**-C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé un couteau,** elle recula, Ben se mit devant elle, nous le regardions tous, **bah quoi ? Vous en mourez tous d'envie, faites pas genre, ou des pierres ? À poil sur la place publique ! Putain Bell' faut le faire ça,** je partis dans un fou rire**, devant la mairie, réveil de merde !**

**-Nous prenons,** rit Rose, elle souffla pour se reprendre,** Paul...c'est Angie OK ? **

**-OK ! **Dit-il en souriant comme un idiot, il prit une grande inspiration et regarda Angie, il demanda à Ben de se pousser**, je te jures mec je ne vais rien faire à ta copine, **il se poussa, **hum...**il fit signe à Angie de reprendre.

**-Peter ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !** Il la fixa et fit un pas en avant, s'arrêtant.

**-Putain je ne peux pas, rien que voir sa gueule, **nous soupirâmes blasés, **vous êtes marrant vous, c'est moi qui vais devoir la prendre dans les bras, pas vous, que l'un de vous me montre alors ! **Tous les hommes s'éloignèrent, Angie s'approcha,** toi la salo...**

**-C'est Angie, **souffla-t-elle.

**-Bon, on reverra cette partie plus tard,** dis-je, **vous vous êtes vus, vous êtes content ! Au restaurant, faîtes genre vous rentrez, Rose ! **

**-Je suis l'hôtesse d'accueil **! Rit-elle, elle mit un bâton à ses pieds, **c'est la porte.**

Ils se mirent dans leur rôles à peu près, Angie s'accrocha au bras de Paul en gloussant, lui était pire que tendu.

**-Bonjour, **chantonna Rose, elle bloqua sur Angie et la photo de Jessica, **Paul à raison, une fourchette plantée dans le front pourrait être drôle également,** ils se tapèrent dans la main, je grognais, pardon...je regardais Paul insistante.

**-Bonsoir, ça sera le soir, concentre toi un peu Rose, **elle lui fit un doigt,** j'ai réservé une table pour 2.**

**-A quel nom je vous prie ? **Il me regarda, je lui soufflais.

**-Nom de famille de merde, bref, Volturi,** Rose fit mine de chercher sur un livre inexistant.

**-Oh oui ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre...Angie/Jessica, gloussa à nouveau, pour exprimer sa joie certainement.**

**-Paul n'oublie pas certaines choses,** il approuva.

Il souffla, retira la veste de Angie/Jessica, un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs, il poussa la chaise, elle s'assit, il la colla à la table un peu trop fort en fait.

**-Aïeee ! **Cria Angie,** tu veux me couper la respiration ? **

**-Si tu es encore capable de crier c'est que ça va,** il s'assit, regardant ailleurs.

**-Peter doit regarder Jessica, **soufflais-je.

**-Peter essaie de garder son calme, un resto je vous le dis c'est mort...je ne peux pas la voir genre 1 minute ? Après je me casse ! **Les autres rirent doucement,** 1 minute je te la fais, tout un repas...**

**-Bonjour, **la coupa Ali, **je suis votre serveuse pour ce soir !** Elle leur donna des cartes qui étaient des feuilles blanches,** appelez moi quand vous aurez choisi !** Paul regarda la carte en soupirant.

**-Alors Peter, dit** Angie d'une voix de crécelle, il grogna,je grognais pour qu'il arrête, **comment vas-tu ? **

**-Je..**

**-Moi d'abord, **nous rîmes doucement,** je vais très bien, je suis tellement, tellement, contente de te voir, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter sur ma vie, la tienne je m'en fous un peu, j'espère vraiment coucher avec toi ce soir, ah oui,** dit-elle en enchainant de plus en plus vite ses phrases,** je vais prendre ce qu'il y a de plus cher, **elle gloussa,** je suis une princesse, oh et tu n'a pas ramené de fleurs pour moi ? Un cadeau pour moi ? Si tu me veux il va falloir le prouver, et tout ça tu peux le faire en payant très très cher, mon cul il n'est pas gratuit, oh !** Cria-t-elle, **je ne t'ai pas dis, je me suis fais de nouveaux amis, trois petits indiens comme toi,** il prit une grande inspiration, ses mains crispées,** ils font tous ce que je veux,**elle se mit à rire, exagérant son rire,** tu ne m'as pas dit si j'étais jolie, regarde, **elle se leva et tourna sur elle même,** tu aimes ? J'ai pas plus court, **pouffa-t-elle, **comme ça tu peux me prendre rapidement si tu en as envie, enfin si tu raques toute la soirée c'est possible que je me donnes...non je plaisante, pas besoin de ça forcément, **elle se rassit regardant la carte,** humm il ne font pas de homard ici ? Mouais pas terrible, tu sais...**

**-Putain mais ta gueule, **cria Paul en tapant son poing sur la table, nous nous tûmes tous, je vis Angie avaler difficilement, **mange en silence merde ! Jake, clope !** Cria-t-il énervé, je me cachais derrière mes feuilles pour rire doucement, j'étais pas la seule.

**-Hum, Paul, **dis-je doucement, **tu fumes en fait.**

**-Bah ouais et ? **

**-Pourquoi m'avoir dit non ? **

**-Question con, réponse con, c'est comme si tu vois quelqu'un manger et tu lui demandes ''tu manges ? '' ou au téléphone, bref oui je fumes, Bell' je vais la tuer avant la fin du repas, je ne vais pas supporter, non mais regarde sa gueule de conne,** je regardais le masque,** mets toi près de moi et penche toi,** je fis plus simple je m'assis sur lui, **dis moi maintenant que tu n'as pas envie de lui en mettre une.**

**-Belly,** chuchota-t-elle, **c'est moi Angie...**

**-Je crois que c'est le déguisement de Halloween le plus flippant qu'il puisse exister,** nous rîmes bêtement, alors, dis-je mauvaise, **tu veux mon mec ? Tu veux que je te plantes ? Couteau Paul !** Il me le donna, Angie retira le masque et la perruque.

**-On se détends les deux ! **

**-Paul, **dit Sam, **tu cherches à perdre du temps surtout.**

**-Non parce que c'est mort en fait pour ce soir,** je me levais, je m'attachais les cheveux et mis le masque et la perruque,** sur toi c'est pire ! **

**-Eddyyyyyyyy, **je regardais mon homme, pour toi tout est ouvert,les autres se moquèrent, il recula en grimaçant, je pouffais, le suivais aussi, **Eddyyyyyyyy, ne pars pas nous sommes seuls tous les deux pour une fois.**

**-Ne m'approches pas.**

**-Les garçons...attrapez le **! Riais-je, ils furent plusieurs à lui courir après, Paul en première ligne, **et si vous pouvez l'attacher sur la chaise c'est mieux,** nous rîmes bêtement, pas mon homme qui tentait de se planquer au mieux, ils finirent par l'attraper, Sam lui avait trouvé de la corde.

**-Putain les mecs ne me faîtes pas ça ! **

**-On va se gêner tiens**, rit Jake, ils l'attachèrent, ça sert à rien de te débattre, ils lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos, les pieds aussi.

**-Fooo j'ai rendez vous, j'ai enfin rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen ! **Je me mis à califourchon sur lui.

**-Je te jures que tu ne me feras aucun effet.**

**-Chéri c'est Bella...**

**-Non c'est l'autre conne, tu es en train de me coller la pire des images !**

**-Oh chéri...**dis-je en caressant son torse, **faut pas te fâcher comme ça.**

**-Tu devrais vite arrêter ton jeu...de me toucher aussi.**

**-Tu vas me cracher dessus ? **

**-Je pourrai mais non juste parce que tu es derrière mais vire moi sa tête de conne de ton visage.**

**-Tu vois tu es plus heureux avec moi,** raillais-je en me rapprochant, il baissa sa tête, **oh petit coquin, attends un peu pour ma poitrine,** les autres rirent, mon homme pencha sa tête en arrière, je me relevais plantant ma tête devant la sienne, il ferma ses yeux, je pouffais, **chéri on joue !**

**-Non mais j'aime pas ton jeu,** Rose me retira les affaires pour les mettre, je râlais.

**-Peter, je veux danser ! **Elle lui prit sa main le forçant.

**-Je ne sais pas danser...**

**-Menteur, **souffla Leah, il la regarda de travers, je m'occupais de mon homme en attendant.

**-Chéri...**il me regarda, je me rapprochais de lui en souriant.

**-Ne me refais pas ce jeu,** je pouffais,** je suis sérieux.**

**-Là c'est moi, **je l'embrassais doucement en souriant, moins par la suite, **ça y est c'est bon ? **

**-On va dire ça oui, **souffla-t-il, **tu peux recommencer, j'ai eu un lourd traumatisme.**

Je ne me fis pas prier, mettant mes pieds sur les barreaux, mes bras autour de son cou, réclamant sa langue pendant que les autres étaient bien trop occupés avec Paul, nous fîmes durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, son envie de plus en plus présente, nous recommençâmes nous faisant plus langoureux, je remontais une main sur le haut de sa tête, ça me plaisait bien qu'il soit attaché et il ne demandait pas à ne plus l'être, nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre de l'air, recommençant encore, c'était bien aussi de jouer sans forcément de sexe derrière, pas dans la seconde du moins, puis merde j'adorais sa manière d'embrasser autant que j'en profite, nous appuyâmes chacun de nos baisers.

**-Et là ça va mieux ? **Chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

**-Mieux oui...mais je ne serai pas contre que tu recommences.**

Je n'attendis pas plus pour recommencer, je sais nous ne sommes pas seul mais je choisissais sa bouche, ma main alla sur sa joue la descendant, pour poser le bout de mes doigts sur sa mâchoire, nous manquâmes clairement de souffle, nous quittant haletant.

**-Tu sais mon ange, **murmura-t-il, **tu vas devoir le faire souvent ça, après Halloween, ça serait bien que l'on se retrouve un peu,** je le regardais, **sortir du lycée ensemble, une fin de journée, soirée juste toi et moi.**

**-Je sais que je ne suis plus autant qu'avant avec toi..**

**-Ce n'est pas un reproche mon ange, **je me penchais pour défaire ses mains, Jared m'aida rapidement, les pieds aussi, avant de retourner avec les autres, je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit, je me remis face à mon chéri, ses mains sur mes hanches, mes bras autour de son cou,** je le redis ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là.**

**-Je ne le prends pas mal mon ange et ça me va très bien, après Halloween ça sera plus calme, nous pourrions retourner faire les magasins aussi dans la semaine, une soirée juste toi et moi, nous irons chez mon père, il doit aller sur Seattle à nouveau...**

**-Ça me va très bien, **nous nous embrassâmes avant de nous lever.

Je promettais à Paul de reprendre sa leçon très vite, mais je pense que pour ce soir je n'arriverai plus à rien.

**-Maintenant que le projet de refaire mon éducation est tombé à l'eau pour ce soir, Angie, Rose et Alice, à moi de refaire votre éducation, **elles le fixèrent plus que intéressées, je pouffais contre l'épaule de mon homme, **bah venez ! **Elles se regardèrent, échappèrent des petits sourires se plantant devant lui, **3 filles rien que pour moi, ça va être bien plus intéressant,** elles gloussèrent pivoines, nous rîmes pratiquement tous, sauf leurs hommes, il regarda les filles avec un sourire en coin, **il va falloir être de bonnes performeuses,** elles bloquèrent.

**-Mec,** dit froidement Emmett, **propose leur un film porno, nous ne te dirons rien surtout, connard !** Nous rîmes davantage.

**-Oh bah si...**commença Rose.

**-Putain**, cria Emmett**, ne continues même pas ta phrase, **elle pouffa,** continues et nous n'en ferons plus !** Nous bloquions tous, tournant nos têtes vers lui, qui regardait ailleurs, nous fûmes plusieurs à siffler, Jasper lui le regardait de travers.

**-Oh bah mince nous sommes découvert,** souffla Rose pas du tout gênée limite elle en était contente.

**-Bref,** soupira Emmett blasé**, nous pouvons reprendre ? **

**-Ouais,** dit Jake,** reprend là ou tu t'es arrêté, donc ses films...**

**-Pas de ton âge, **lui dit Emmett.

**-Je te rappelles que je suis plus âgé que toi,** railla-t-il.

**-Puisque tout le monde à l'air de s'y intéresser,**dit Rose,** pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore filmé, nous écrivons les scénarios et...**

**-Rose, **soupira Emmett.

**-...nous nous entraînons, nous avons beaucoup d'imagination et..**

**-Rose, deux fois, **dit froidement Emmett, ils se fixèrent, elle grimaça regardant Paul.

**-Donc, moralité, **souffla-t-elle,** je serai une bonne performeuse,** il éclata de rire, nous suivîmes.

**-Rose oublie l'idée N°4.**

**-Oh non ! Je veux faire la fermière ! **Emmett baissa la tête blasée, **chéri, pas la 4 !** il souffla, nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Et bah ça va y en a ils s'amusent bien,** railla Sam, il se reprit et se leva, **attends...pour quel raison déjà tu m'as demandé les clés de ma salle de sport il y a 2 jours ?** Emmett lâcha un juron,** putain vous avez fait ça où ? **

**-Hum,** fit doucement Rose,** bah...**

**-Rose tais toi,** souffla Emmett qui se voulut discret.

**-Rose...raconte moi tout, **dit Sam sur un ton bien trop gentil, elle secoua la tête négativement,** alors ton mec il va vraiment souffrir maintenant.**

**-Pas grave, **dit Emmett, **fais moi morfler mais passons à autre chose, Rose, on en reparle à la maison,** elle approuva en souriant, **non, crois moi tu n'auras pas de quoi sourire.**

**-Waw...**souffla-t-elle.

**-Non plus non, dit**-il sans sourire, **ne rajoute rien, surtout pas, tu es as dit assez pour ce soir,** je me penchais à l'oreille de mon homme.

**-Et après on dit que c'est moi la nympho ?** Nous rîmes doucement attirant les regards.

**-Ma petite femme me dit que il serait peut-être bien de penser que les bébés sont présents,** nous les regardions tous, sourcils haussés dans leur coin, nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-OK,** dit Sam,** Paul reprends et arrête avec tes sous-entendus !**

**-De toute façon quoi que je dises vous le prenez tous dans le mauvais sens, bref, Jared j'ai besoin de toi et d'un sac à main, la perruque et la gueule de l'autre, je vais vous entrainer pour votre agression,** elles sautillèrent et tapèrent dans leur mains, il fixa Rose avec un petit sourire de pervers, elle pouffa, **j'aime bien ton style,** ils rirent entre eux.

**-Non mais c'est moi qui vais te tirer une balle,** râla Emmett, **laisse nos femmes tranquille à la fin !**

**-J'y suis pour rien si la tienne a de la suite dans les idées elle assume parfaitement en plus.**

**-Un peu trop,** soupira-t-il, Rose le regarda de travers, **on enchaine s'il vous plait.**

**-Moi, **dit Jared, **je pense qu'il faudrait que tu dise un ''action !'', tu dois t'entrainer pour tes films,** nous rîmes moqueur, Emmett le regarda froidement, il finit par hausser les épaules.

**-Et puis après tout je m'en fous, j'ai une vie sexuelle des plus excitante, la femme qui va avec, je vous emmerde, Jared tu te déguises que je dises mon ''action !'',** nous rîmes tous en voyant Jared en Jessica, Emily lui lança un sac.

**-Je n'y tiens pas à celui là vous pouvez y aller franchement, **ils approuvèrent.

**-Jared, va un peu plus loin, tu restes de dos,** dit Paul, **tu te doutes de ce que je vais faire non ? **

**-Ouais, t'inquiète je sais tomber.**

**-Les filles je vous montre sans spray, ça va être rapide !**

**-Emmett...**railla Kim,** nous n'attendons plus que toi,** nous rîmes tous.

**-Et...Action ! **Cria-t-il.

Paul se mit à courir, lui faisant une balayette tout en lui arrachant le sac, ce fut très rapide, violent aussi, nous fûmes plusieurs à siffler, Paul aida Jared à se relever.

**-Même pas mal,** dit-il d'une voix efféminé, **attendez que je me recoiffes et vous pourrez recommencer !** Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, il reprit le sac, **je suis prête,** pépia-t-il.

**-Les filles ? **Demanda Paul en riant, **qui veut essayer ? **

**-Moi !** Criais-je, **je veux essayer ! **je me levais, ils me regardèrent tous aller près de Paul.

**-Non mais toi tu ne participes pas, **me dit-il.

**-Justement, par procuration, Jared ? **

**-Je devrai te dire non pourtant,** je tapais dans mes mains.

**-Tu peux marcher, ça fera plus réaliste, **dis-je, **quelqu'un à un brumisateur ? Ça fera comme un spray au poivre !**

**-Je vais te chercher ça,** rit Emily,** j'en ai un petit, **elle partit dans la maison.

**-Bon je t'explique...**dit Paul.

**-Pas besoin, j'ai compris, et je sais faire les balayettes ! **Dis-je tout sourire, je retirais ma veste allant la poser sur la rambarde de la maison de Sam, je m'étirais dans un grand silence, j'étais toujours à sourire.

**-Dans la mesure ou je vais me faire savater, **dit Jared, je pouffais**, comment tu sais ? **

**-On m'a fait faire des entrainements chez mon papi, mon tonton Franck était dans l'armée, je connais des trucs, tu devrais retirer sa tête parce que sinon je vais gâcher ce joli masque ! **Il le retira, je m'étirais, Emily me lança le brumisateur, je retirais le capuchon, je me concentrais, j'étais bien contente d'être en jean, je retirais mes ballerines.

**-Je suis le seul à m'inquiéter ?** Demanda Edward, je pouffais, le regardant, **mon ange désolé mais je m'inquiète plus pour Jared en fait,** je riais un peu sadiquement.

**-Non mais Bella, **me dit Jared, **assure.**

**-Je vais assurer, **riais-je,** toi tombe correctement,** il approuva, **bon Emmett quand tu le sens ! **

Je me mis en position, reculant afin d'avoir un peu plus d'élan, Jared se tourna, leva un pouce et commençant à avancer.

**-Accctiiioon !** Cria Emmett.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, je lui fis une joli balayette prenant le sac en même temps, le ''gazant'' ensuite, je restais près de lui en sautillant.

**-FOOOOO !** criais-je, **merde je veux le refaire !** Jared essuya son visage, je lui tendis la main, il prit la mienne en se relevant, il me regarda avant de partir dans un fou rire, nous étions les seuls à rire.

**-Oh putain, c'était violent !** Rit-il, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains très content, **t'es douée !**

**-Merci, **riais-je, **merci ! **

**-En fait c'est bien que tu ne lui fasses pas,** je pouffais, **faut que tu me le refasses et cette fois tu te casses ! **

**-OK ! **Nous reprîmes nos places.

**-En même temps, **souffla Paul,** si il en redemande, nous n'allons pas le contrarier,** ils rirent plus que nerveusement, il regardèrent tous mon chéri.

**-Non je sais déjà que je ne dois pas la contrarier,** je pouffais,** joli mon ange, **je lui souris niaisement, me concentrant à nouveau.

**-Les filles après à vous, **dit Paul, elles approuvèrent tout sourire, **Bell' ensuite tu cours jusqu'à la voiture de Eddy, **j'acquiesçai, **elle est à fond ma petite chose,** je pouffais, il ébouriffa mes cheveux.

J'attendis le ''action ! '' de Emmett avant de recommencer, j'avais pris plus d'élan, la chute de Jared fut plus violente, mais il riait comme un nigaud c'est que ça devait aller, je pris le sac comme un ballon de foot américain, à fond, je suis à fond, je m'arrêtais à la voiture de mon homme allant les rejoindre fière de moi, Jared tapa dans ma main en riant, il remit le masque.

**-Tu m'as cassée la gueule ! **Je partis dans un long fou rire, ma main sur son épaule,** c'était intense.**

**-Pour moi aussi,** riais-je, **les filles à vous !** Je redonnais le sac à Jared retournant vers mon homme, mes bébés se levèrent pour que je leur tape dans les mains,je le fis en riant, je m'assis entre les jambes d' Edward, il me serra dans ses bras embrassant mon cou.

**-C'est clair qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu y participes.**

**-Elles seront 3, elles feront pire que moi, regarde leur têtes et leur regards,** il le fit, sifflant nerveusement, je riais,** Rose,** je lui lançais le brumisateur, elle l'attrapa.

**-Qui fais quoi ?** Demanda Paul, **vous pouvez vous partager les tâches, une qui fait la balayette, une autre qui prend le sac et l'autre qui la gaze, qui veux faire quoi ?** Elles se concertèrent un moment.

**-Balayette,** dit Rose.

**-Arrachage de sac,** dit Ali'.

**-Et moi je la gaze,** dit froidement Angie, nous rîmes tous,** prête pétasse ?** Demanda-t-elle à Jared.

**-Prête à me faire défoncer, **dit-il toujours avec sa voix efféminé, **j'adore me faire défoncer !** Mon chéri riait dans mon cou.

Nous les regardions faire, elles faisaient ça plus que bien, je plaignais sincèrement Jared qui depuis tout à l'heure tombait, bon il riait à chaque fois qu'il se relevait, leur donnant même des conseils pour que l'agression soit plus violente, Paul était plus que fier, il riait bêtement, lui aussi motivait les filles, je regardais Jared remettre son masque, j'imaginais bien le truc, sur le parking, après sa journée de travail, Kim avait prévue d'aller à son travail avec Jared, d'une pour la faire chier puis pour donner le signal aux filles.

**-Les mecs Cullen,** dit Paul,** voyons votre partie !**

Ils se levèrent reprenant tout du début à la fin, j'allais rejoindre mes bébés, ils me mirent entre eux, regardant les autres, Leah demanda quel rôle elle pourrait avoir, ça lui tenais à cœur visiblement, nous étions tous les 4 dans notre coin.

**-Pour demain tout est prêt ?** Demandais-je doucement tout en regardant devant moi, ils étouffèrent leur rire.

**-Ouais**, rit bassement Embry, **nous avons fais les test et tout, pour les tripes nous cherchons encore comment faire mais nous devrions y arriver, Angie a obtenu de Mike, le code de son casier, au passage celui de ses copines, nous avons même celui de Chrystie,** je le regardais les yeux ronds, ils rirent doucement,** nous savions que ça te ferait plaisir.**

**-Puis, **dit Seth, en sortant une feuille pliée de sa poche,** comme promis, la liste de toutes ses prétendantes,** je l'ouvrais discrètement la mettant sous la table, je haussais les sourcils,** ça fait un paquet...**

**-Euh..oui, je n'en connais pas le quart.**

**-Celles en rouge,** souffla Quil, **sont celles de ton âge, les autres elles ont 14, 15 ans, donc pas celles que tu cherches vraiment...**

**-Encore une fois, waw, vous assurez en soldats ! **Je leur fis un bisou à tout les 3, les remerciant aussi, ils étaient tout content, **vous savez ça serait bien aussi que vous ne soyez pas que soldats, à enquêter ou autre, nous pouvons passer du temps sans pour autant parler de stratégies ou autre...**

**-OK, **dit Seth, **mais nous, ça nous plait bien de faire tout ça.**

**-Je le vois bien, **raillais-je, nous rîmes bêtement, **ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas que vous soyez juste dans ce rôle, vous êtes mes bébés avant tout, pas ceux qui nous rende je ne sais combien de services.**

**-Ah...**dit Embry, **tu penses que nous allons penser que vous profitez trop de nous.**

**-En partie, vous faîtes amis avec l'autre, vous mettez en place les idées interdites, vous faîtes des listes, vous êtes toujours à faire des choses pour nous aider...vous voudriez quoi ? Ça vous dirait que nous nous fassions des sorties, nous 4 ou même avec Angie, des choses que vous aimez faire...**ils réfléchirent un moment.

**-Pour le moment,** dit Seth, **nous aimons ce que nous partageons avec toi,** je lui fis un sourire, nous rigolons bien, plus que bien même, ils rirent entre eux, **nous n'avons jamais été aussi impatient d'aller en cours,** je pouffais, **la meilleure des motivations !**

**-Et rien que de penser à demain,** rit Quil, **nous allons encore plus apprécier la journée, tu nous donneras bien le signal, nous serons déjà en place, **j'approuvais en riant.

**-Ne vous faîtes pas attraper, **dis-je sérieusement.

**-Nous avons tous prévus,** dit Embry, **même les imprévus, range la feuille,** chuchota-t-il, je la pliais, la mettant dans ma poche,** dés qu'il y en aura une à ta vue ainsi qu'a la notre on t'enverras un message.**

**-OK,** riais-je, **mais vous au lycée aucune fille ne vous intéresse ? **

**-Pas vraiment, **dit Seth, **il y en a quelques unes mais nous n'avons pas le temps.**

**-Prenez le...**

**-Pas pour le moment, **dit Quil, **nous avons mieux à faire, plus amusant aussi, plus tard, plus tard...**je pouffais,** halloween ça en est où ? **

**-Demain grande réunion au poste, je rejoins mon papa pour tout mettre en place, avant je vais à l'atelier...**

**-Tu vas faire celle de qui ?** Demanda Embry.

**-Je ne sais pas si je vais en faire une demain, au plus tard la semaine prochaine, là je suis trop prise par le temps, mais promis vous les aurez,** ils approuvèrent, nous regardâmes les autres à nouveau, ça partait dans tous les sens, **vous pensez que...si nous refaisons un masque, nous pourrions lui faire porter le chapeau pour certaines choses ?** Ils rirent nerveusement.

**-Comme ?** Demanda Seth.

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais un truc ou il y aurai des photos de faîtes, assez sombre parce qu'il sera vite repérable que ce n'est pas elle, mais faire des mises en scène...pendant ses comas encore mieux, elle pourrait...ce n'est qu'un exemple, mais me voler ma carte, il y a des caméras quand tu retires de l'argent, hop elle se fait attraper et doit me rembourser de l'argent qu'elle n'a bien sur pas voler mais les images seront là...**nous nous regardâmes, partant dans un long fou rire.

**-Mieux encore,** rit Embry, **genre elle t'agresse,** je pouffais, **pour le masque nous ne pouvons pas faire genre un moule de sa gueule ? **Nous le fixions**, je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable, ça serait plus réaliste.**

**-Nous regardons trop de film, **rit Seth, nous suivîmes, **c'est surement cher à faire,** nous grimaçâmes.

**-Je veux savoir,** dit Jake par dessus la rambarde, nous lui expliquions au mieux, il nous scruta avant de rire comme un nigaud, **merde elle est bien celle là ! Laissez moi me renseigner, je vous dirai si c'est faisable, mais c'est que ça réfléchit plus que bien !** Nous rîmes bêtement, **attendez nous allons faire des essais ! **

Il sortit son appareil photo de sa veste, demanda à Angie de remettre le masque et la perruque, elle le fit au plus vite.

**-Éloigne toi un peu plus,** elle recula, stop, **ne bouge plus,** il la prit en photo, nous nous rapprochâmes avec mes bébés, **attendez, Angie marche lentement vers moi,** il la prit en rafale, **Sam sors ton PC s'il te plait.**

Sam partit chez lui, Jake s'assit en bout de table demandant au passage son câble, il lui ramena, Jake me prit sur une de ses jambes, je pouffais, il mit tout en marche affichant toutes les photos dont celles de notre après-midi, nous rîmes tous les deux, les autres firent les curieux, Jake grogna avançant rapidement jusqu'à celle de Angie, il essaya d'arranger au mieux, jouant avec la luminosité.

**-Non mais tu te prends trop la tête, **soupira Embry, il prit une chaise se mettant près de Jake, **tu as beaucoup plus simple,** il fit je ne sais quoi avec un logiciel, il allait trop vite pour que je comprennes,** Angie, va falloir que je modifie ton corps pour lui ressembler.**

**-Oh bah fais toi plaisir,** rit-elle.

**-Aidez moi pour les proportions,** railla-t-il, nous rîmes moqueur.

**-Plus de seins,** dit Ben, Angie le regarda de travers, **plus de seins qui tombent,** elle lui fit un grand sourire niais, nous nous moquions.

**-Plus de tout en fait, **dit mon chéri, **elle n'est pas aussi fine que Angie.**

**-Merci sexy Eddy,** pépia-t-elle.

**-Je t'en prie,** lui dit-il tout sourire, **pour t'aider va sur son blog**, il est intelligent mon bébé !

Rose lui donna l'adresse, Jake embrassa ma joue avant de me faire lever pour que je rejoignes mon chéri, nous nous mîmes à l'écart, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ma main sur sa joue, il me pencha légèrement sur le côté répondant à mon baiser, je souriais niaisement, lui aussi.

**-Après mauvais Eddy...**soufflais-je.

**-Eddy le romantique,** nous rîmes bêtement, il me redressa, **je me suis emporté je sais, Eddy le niais c'est mieux**, je riais entourant mes bras autour de son cou, **je me doutes que tu préfères le mauvais garçon.**

**-Le niais il est marrant !** Riais-je, il suivit.

**-Bébé, j'ai une personnalité de plus !**

**-Tu l'avais déjà celle là,** raillais-je.

**-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas niaise,** je pouffais,nous tournâmes nos têtes devant les fous rires des autres, nous nous rapprochâmes, riant à notre tour, **merde, j'ai l'impression de voir Stanley ! **

**-Vous savez au lieu de se prendre la tête avec un masque, **dit Embry, **je peux faire beaucoup de ****montage, prenons là un maximum en photos, de tout genre ensuite je plante un décor tout autour d'elle, mets les photos sur une de ses clés USB et au lendemain d'un de ses comas, je ferai en sorte qu'elle regarde, elle ne comprendra rien, je peux même faire des montages avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas, c'est facile.**

**-Oh bah oui, riais-je, faisons comme ça ! **

Il arrangea davantage la photo, nous faisant rire comme des idiots, au passage Jake me donna mon PC, j'avais grimacé mais il avait fait comme si, à part dire merci et encore Paul me grogna dessus, nous rentrâmes tous chez nous, il était plus de 1 heure du matin, la voiture de mon papa était là, nous entrâmes discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller, Edward ferma la porte derrière lui, je posais le PC et tout les accessoires sur la table du salon en évitant d'allumer les lumières, celle de l'entrée fut suffisante, le temps que nous retirions nos chaussures et vestes.

Nous avançâmes doucement histoire de ne pas se ramasser, il devait mieux voir que moi puisqu'il prit ma main nous emmenant dans la salle de bain, je filais sous la douche, il vint avec moi, nous tripotant rapidement, je soupirais blasée.

**-On se lave vite,** chuchotais-je, **après on court dans la chambre,** il approuva, nous nous dépêchâmes, pourtant j'aime bien jouer sous la douche, ce week-end nous serons à la villa.

Nous sortîmes faisant le reste de notre toilette avant d'aller dans la chambre en serviette, nous fermâmes la porte, nos serviettes furent vite retirées, nos mains glissant sur le corps de l'autre, nous embrassant jusqu'au lit, je me mis sur lui, il voulut m'empêcher de descendre, je ne lui en laissais pas le choix.

**-Chérie...**

**-Nous devons apprendre la discrétion,** soufflais-je narquoise,** c'est un bon exercice.**

**-J'en connais un autre on nous pouvons jouer à deux et...merde,** je pouffais intérieurement, j'étais bien trop occupée pour avoir une quelconque réaction, lui en échappa plus d'une, je mis mes doigts sur sa bouche ne m'arrêtant pas, appuyant ma langue plus fortement sur sa verge, je récupérais ma main la laissant caresser son torse, **chérie arrête,** souffla-t-il tendu,** je ne suis pas bon à ce jeu là, reviens,** il me fit remonter de force, je grognais,** je vais te donner moi une raison de grogner,** il me mit sur le dos allant entre mes jambes.

**-Non,non,non, **soufflais-je stressée bien que ce soit inutile, je pensais à mettre ma main devant ma bouche avant que je sentes sa langue entre mes lèvres, je mis la deuxième pour étouffer mes gémissements, je remontais au maximum sur le lit fallait pas qu'il continue, il me bloqua se faisant encore plus pressant, mon dos se voûta, j'étais plus que tendue, plus que bruyante aussi, je le remerciais de vite remonter, il poussa mes mains m'embrassant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de gémir, il nous bougea pour mettre la couette sur nous, frottant nos intimités l'un contre l'autre.

**-Chérie,** murmura-t-il, **il y a autre chose ou nous devons nous perfectionner,** il se mit à mon entrée, je retins mon souffle, il releva ma cuisse avec sa main, **prête ?** Je secouais la tête négativement, **dommage,** il me pénétra lentement, j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne en gémissant, m'emplissant entièrement,** faut faire mieux que ça...**

**-Non mais non, tu...**il sortit de moi, je grognais.

**-Je t'avais dis que je te donnerai une bonne raison de grogner,** il revint sans me prévenir, mon gémissement fit pareil, son baiser en étouffant une partie, je refermais mes jambes pour ne pas qu'il le refasse, mes mains crispées, une dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux, ses vas et viens me rendant de plus en plus nerveuse parce que j'avais envie de crier de plaisir, il détacha mes jambes, en mettant une sur son épaule, je gémis bruyamment son prénom,** bébé...**

Ça ne nous arrêta pas pour autant, nous n'étions pas non plus à crier, j'en étais pas loin non plus mais je me les gardais un maximum, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de me cacher de mon père demain matin au cas où, nous pensâmes à mettre un préservatif afin de recommencer ensuite, une fois par nuit ce n'est pas suffisant.


	10. Chapter 10 saison 2

Et oui il est bien là...j'ai récupéré mon bras également, je ne me suis pas du tout sentie le courage de taper à une main surtout de la mauvaise...

**Mela2706;** je n'ai pas pu te répondre encore mais mille merci d'une pour ta review mais également pour toutes tes idées !

**Em'81; **je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews, tu n'as pas du mettre l'autorisation pour recevoir des messages :(

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde mais trop compliqué d'une main et j'ai sincèrement lutté pour faire ce chapitre, pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas comprises, oui c'est une fic qui est écrite plus jour après jour, j'avancerai le temps parfois mais je l'ai faîtes ainsi depuis le début, je ne vais pas changer plus de 50 chapitres plus tard.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, bonne fin de vacances pour celles qui y sont encore.

**Poppie,** te loves, je manque de temps et ma connexion internet est toujours nase.

**Galswinthe, **je n'oublies pas de remplacer les chapitres que tu as corrigée^^ merci encore.

Bonne rentrée à toutes et à vos petits bouts pour les mamans, à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Pov Bella.

Je me réveillais en premier, son torse contre mon dos, je sentais son souffle entre mes omoplates, nos mains jointes, j'en récupérais une pour me frotter les yeux et pousser mes cheveux, je frissonnais quand il se rapprocha davantage, j'attrapais mon téléphone regardant l'heure, à peine 6 heures, je grimaçais, n'ayant plus envie de dormir, j'entremêlais nos doigts les regardant, repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir, le fait que nous ne nous voyons moins, c'était plus que vrai, à part mardi j'étais tout le temps en vadrouille, lui à son sport ou à l'école de conduite et il était encore plus vrai que je ne le voulais pas comme uniquement celui qui me fais l'amour, même si j'adorai quand il le faisait. Je voulais surtout que nous nous retrouvions, j'étais je crois en train de m'éparpiller.

J'avais dis que je le réveillerai hier mais je préférais le sentir contre moi et refermer les yeux quelques minutes, je les rouvris me retournant doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il bougea un peu, je passais mon bras sous son cou, il enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine, je le laissais se mettre comme il voulait, poussant ma chaine pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal , je la retirais la posant sur la table de nuit, je posais ma main sur sa joue, embrassant sa tête, non c'est sur que dés que Halloween serait passé je ferai passer mon couple en priorité, comme ça devrait l'être, comme ça le serait à présent, je ne veux pas que ce soit tout le temps à lui de se soucier de mon bien-être, il faut une juste mesure, pas toujours évident quand on est autant entourée de trouver un juste milieu mais j'apprends et je fais au mieux.

Je caressais doucement le haut de sa tête, mon autre main son dos, il frissonna, me serrant contre lui, il remonta son visage, se mettant brièvement sur le dos pour se réveiller avant de revenir contre moi, je posais mon front contre le sien, caressant son visage, je posais un léger baiser le faisant sourire, sa main caressant mon dos, je l'embrassais plusieurs fois de la même façon.

**-Je pensais que tu me ferai un réveil plus violent,** il me regarda, je lui fis un sourire.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer ce matin, je veux juste te câliner, **je passais ma main sur son visage pour qu'il referme les yeux, il le fit sans broncher.

Je caressais son visage, son dos, son torse sans déborder ou chercher autre chose, je pris mon temps, l'empêchant de faire pareil pour moi, je l'embrassais en y mettant juste de la tendresse, il ouvrit ses yeux me scrutant, je repassais ma main sur son visage pour le refaire fermer ses yeux, il le fit me laissant reprendre, je mis la musique bassement, envoyais un message à Emmett lui disant que nous ne serons là que pour l'heure des cours, je coupais mon téléphone, le sien, je remontais la couette sur nous , reprenant, je le poussais sur le dos, nous embrassant langoureusement, ma main sur son cœur qui c'était accéléré, je glissais l'autre sur son torse sans jamais dévier ou montrer de l'empressement, il se laissa faire bien qu'il crispa ses mains sur ma peau quand j'arrivais sur son bas ventre, je partis dans son cou, le haut de son torse mes mains dessus, les siennes poussèrent mes cheveux, j'embrassais chaque parties de sa peau, il soupira plusieurs fois, étouffa ses gémissements plus d'une fois quand j'arrivais sur les parties ou il frissonnait le plus, j'embrassais son sexe, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa bouche.

Il me mit sur le dos toujours dans la douceur, nous nous embrassâmes, mes mains caressèrent son dos en de longues arabesques, chose qui me fit penser à notre première fois, il prit mes mains, entremêlant nos doigts les posant autour de mon visage puis au-dessus de ma tête, il baissa son bassin venant en moi, j'arquais mon dos, gémissants longuement, serrant nos mains, je suivis son rythme, récupérant nos mains pour nous étreindre, nous nous remîmes sur le côté avant que je me mettes sur lui, prenant notre temps, nous faisant plus silencieux aussi dans nos gémissements, il reprit le dessus avant que nous vînmes, je le gardais contre moi, nous nous rendormîmes par la suite sous nos caresses.

Je m' éveillais pour la deuxième fois, j'éteignis le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne, mon chéri lui dormait toujours, je le poussais un peu, il se mit sur le ventre, je me levais regardant par la fenêtre, mon père était partit, je m'entourais de ma serviette allant me doucher et me préparer, je descendis lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, remontant le plateau dans notre chambre, je le posais sur la commode allant vers lui, je m'assis embrassant sa joue.

**-Amour...le petit-déjeuner est servit,** il se mit à sourire bêtement me regardant, il se mit sur le dos,passant rapidement un bas, il me mit contre son torse, je posais mon menton sur le dos de ma main le regardant.

**-C'est mon anniversaire ? **

Je pouffais me relevant, je posais le plateau sur le lit après qu'il se soit assis et qu'il ait poussé la couette, il me mit entre ses jambes, embrassant mon cou, je lui donnais son café et pris le mien mettant la musique, posant ma tête contre lui, nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement comme nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis longtemps quand on y pense, nous mangeâmes un peu aussi.

**-Je vais aller me laver sinon nous serons en retard pour rejoindre les autres, **je tournais ma tête vers lui.

**-Tu y vois un inconvénient si nous ne les rejoignons que plus tard ? Allons au lycée juste à l'heure pour les cours...**il posa sa main sur ma joue la caressant avec son pouce.

**-Tout ça,** dit-il doucement, **c'est par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis hier ?** J'acquiesçai,** Bella..je ne veux pas que tu te sentes tirailler d'un côté ou ...**

**-Je fais juste passer notre couple avant,** soufflais-je, **je ne me forces en rien, je pense juste que tu as raison et que je m'éparpilles un peu en ce moment, je fais cinquante chose à la fois et regarde à part dans un lit nous avons fait quoi d'autre ?**

**-Mardi tu es venue me faire une surprise et nous avons passé notre soirée ensemble...**

**-Une soirée sur 7...seulement une, profitons de ce matin juste pour être tous les 2, j'ai éteins nos portables, il reste 1 heure avant le début des cours, demain soir faisons nous une sortie comme nous en avions parlés hier, allons sur Seattle ça fait un moment.**

**-Et je t'invite ? **

**-C'est ton tour, **souriais-je, il embrassa mon nez.

**-Alors demain soir je t'invites au restaurant et ensuite nous verrons bien,** j'acquiesçai, il posa le plateau au sol nous allongeant, je restais entre ses jambes mes bras repliés sur son torse, j'étais sur la couette, je remontais faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

-**Je ne te fais pas mal ?** Il secoua la tête négativement, m'embrassant un long moment, **chéri..j'ai une question,** il me fixa légèrement inquiet attendant,** j'ai repensé ce matin à ce que tu m'as dis ****hier soir, le fait que tu ne voulais pas être uniquement celui qui me fais l'amour et en fait...est-ce que ça veut dire que nous devons moins le faire ? **

**-Bien sur que non ! **Je pouffais, il c'était un peu emporté, je remballais mes moqueries, **ne me fais pas ça !** Je riais nerveusement contre son torse, le regardant, **chérie, ne ris pas c'est plus que sérieux comme question.**

**-Hum...excuse moi,** je tuais mon rire.

**-Je n'ai pas parlé de ça pour que tu le prennes de cette façon, juste que nous pouvons nous faire davantage de sorties en couple, rester ici ou même à la villa, tranquillement, sans forcément faire des choses précises, juste être tous les deux.**

**-Mais sans se mentir amour, **dis-je narquoise, **si nous restons dans une même pièce et seuls, tu sais que ça va finir par du sexe,** il me scruta, **quoi ? **

**-Non rien, j'aime bien ta façon de dire le mot ''sexe'',** je riais bêtement.

-**Tu commences à avoir de sérieux problèmes.**

**-Redis le,** j'éclatais de rire, il était sérieux lui, **non mais je te jure que de ta bouche,** il se tût et soupira en regardant mes lèvres,** bref, redis le...**

**-On s'égare du sujet...**

**-Pas grave.**

**-Comme tu veux...sexe, tu me fais peur aussi,** il étouffa son rire, **tu m'avais pourtant interdit de ****dire ce mot.**

**-Tu sais bien, nous dîmes une chose mais continuons, je reprends, **je pouffais,** pas moins de...**il me regarda attendant, je riais doucement.

**-...sexe,** il me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Par contre plus de sorties, de moments à nous, j'ai préféré le dire plutôt que de me taire et d'en faire une dispute par la suite.**

**-Ne va pas penser que ça ne manque pas non plus, moi il me tarde d'être demain soir, question inutile, tu m'emmènes où ? **

**-Je ne devrais même pas répondre mais surprise ! **

**-Au restaurant !**

**-Tu ne sais pas lequel.**

**-Toi non plus ! **Dis-je mesquine.

**-Je le saurai bientôt, **nous rîmes comme des nigauds.

**-Swan 1-Cullen 0 !**

**-Tu veux jouer à compter les points ? **J'approuvais en pouffant,** jeu du jour ? **J'approuvais à nouveau,** nous prenons !** Je pouffais, il me remonta, me mettant face à son visage, m'embrassant en souriant, **à la fin de la journée tu feras les comptes pour mieux voir ta défaite à ce jeu.**

**-Qui a dis que j'allais perdre ? **

**-J'aime bien quand tu fais la naïve.**

**-J'aime bien quand tu crois pouvoir gagner contre moi.**

**-Provocation ? **Je lui fis un sourire en coin, **tu le regretteras amèrement dans la journée.**

**-Et bla, et bla, et bla...double provocation,** chuchotais-je narquoise,** je peux t'en faire une triple si tu y tiens,** nous nous fixâmes amusés plus qu'autre chose, **tu penses que je vais détourner mon regard ?** Il abattit ses mains sur mes fesses les serrant, j'échappais mon gémissement, fermant brièvement les yeux.

**-Je ne pense pas non, tu viens tout juste de perdre en fermant les yeux, Cullen égalise, Swan prends conscience de sa naïveté,** il remonta ses mains, je grognais, **tu n'as pas finis de faire ça et ne me fais pas de doigt !** Je pouffais,** tu l'as pensé tellement fort celui-là...**je riais bêtement me mettant sur le dos, il vint entre mes jambes.

**-Toujours à vouloir prendre le dessus.**

**-Faut bien que je te mates un peu,** je haussais les sourcils, **ça va être ça mon jeu...faire le parfait macho,** je lui fis un petit sourire vite remballé, **tu ne souriras pas tout le temps.**

**-Tu es carrément entrain de me menacer.**

**-Et tout les deux nous savons que d'une tu aimes et que de deux tu vas perdre.**

**-Non pas forcément.**

Il me souffla un ''naïve'', je lui soufflais un ''crétin'', il poussa la couette d'entre nos corps, il remonta ma petite jupe en jean se collant contre moi, je regrettais qu'il ait mit un bas, je le poussais avec mes jambes en me mordant la lèvre, mes mains sur le matelas autour de mon visage, posant de légers baisers contre la bouche de l'autre, ses moments là m'avaient manqué, il me manquait, je posais ma main sur sa joue, passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres, je les regardais puis son regard, il poussa mes cheveux en arrière tout en m'embrassant, je fermais mes yeux, relevais ma tête pour répondre à son baiser la reposant ensuite pendant que nous approfondîmes notre baiser, il remit ma main sur le matelas, je gémis plusieurs fois de contentement, de plaisir, d'être juste tout les deux, je pouffais niaisement quand il frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers le réveil, je râlais.

**-Je vais aller me laver,** je râlais encore plus le mettant sur le dos pour l'empêcher de se lever.

**-Je m'y oppose,** il se mit à rire moqueur, **et je m'y oppose fermement ! Tu restes là.**

**-Tu ne veux pas qu'on sèche aussi ?** Je le fixais songeuse.

**-Rebellons-nous, au moins la première heure, panne de réveil ça arrive.**

**-Pourquoi pas plus ? **

**-Bah j'ai un peu peur de mon papa et sa réaction,** chuchotais-je, **une heure ça passe, après il pourrait se dire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.**

**-Surtout que c'est toi qui a la mauvaise influence sur moi,** railla-t-il.

**-L'excuse facile, si tu y tiens tant que ça nous pouvons y aller en cours, ou...manquer la première heure, nous avons 1 heure ensemble par la suite, moi je le sens bien,** je me redressais retirant ma chemise pour ne pas la froisser,bien que ce soit un peu le cas restant en débardeur, je remontais la couette mettant un réveil, **je te séquestre en fait**,nous rîmes bêtement, nous nous mîmes sur le côté, nous installant confortablement, **ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça.**

**-Me faire séquestrer par toi même si ce n'est qu'une heure ça ne peut que me plaire, mais une heure c'est peu.**

**-Oh bah oui je te vois bien moi ce soir dire à mon papa que nous n'avons pas été en cours, tu lui diras quoi ? **

**-Trop occupé à m'occuper de sa fille,** nous nous scrutions,** non il le prendrait mal,** je pouffais, **je finirais cloué au mur, je peux jouer au malade et désespéré qui a besoin de soutien, tant que j'y pense, chérie, le jour ou je serai malade, je te promets d'être carrément chiant,** je riais nerveusement, **attends de connaître ce grand moment, ma propre famille me fuit.**

**-Tu fais la fillette ?** Il plissa ses yeux, **tu te plains ? **

**-J'aime pas être malade, c'est pire que quand je suis de mauvaise humeur au réveil et tu ne trouveras rien de sexy là dedans, je ne suis pas une fillette non plus.**

**-Tu ne devrais pas me tenter à ce point, Eddy la fiotte,** riais-je mesquinement, **''Bella, j'ai mal à la tête'',** dis-je ne l'imitant, **''Bella je suis fatigué'', oh je sens bien le truc, **raillais-je, je riais toute seule, **c'est donc vrai cette rumeur.**

**-Quel rumeur ?** Demanda-t-il froidement, moi il me faisait rire.

**-Qu'un homme malade n'a rien de masculin !**

**-Je te montrerai si je n'ai rien de masculin.**

**-Oh n'est vexé petit chat.**

**-OK, chérie...tais toi maintenant !** Dit-il froidement, je haussais les sourcils, **plus un mot !**

**-C'est ma séquestration,** soufflais-je, il grogna, **tricheur,** murmurais-je en évitant son regard.

**-Ne me fais pas me répéter Swan, **je grimaçais, **reste tranquille.**

Je restais donc tranquille dans ses bras, n'empêche il triche, c'était mon jeu pas le sien, pour la peine je l'attacherai un jour, je lui ferai une vrai séquestration, vous croyez que mon père s'en apercevra si il lui manque une paire de menottes ? Je pouffais comme une bécasse, il soupira et releva mon visage, ce fut pire pour moi je riais toute seule désormais.

**-Tu es épuisante,** soupira-t-il, je pouffais,** bon bah vas-y partage...**

**-Non,** riais-je en rougissant.

**-Aurais-tu eus une idée coquine ? **Il me fit un sourire en coin, j'enfouis mon visage contre son torse, **je prends ça pour un oui, vas-y chérie dis moi !** Je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Je vais me reposer ça va passer.**

**-Je vais me prendre la tête maintenant,** je haussais les épaules, **un indice au moins.**

**-Rien du tout,** soufflais-je en me remettant face à son visage, **surprise,** murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

**-Si tu ne veux rien me dire, autant que j'aille me préparer.**

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui avant qu'il ne se redresse, nous embrassant, je le laissais se lever, je restais sur le lit me mettant en travers je fermais les yeux pour me reposer pendant qu'il se préparait, la couette entre mes jambes, je regardais la porte de la salle de bain écoutant l'eau être coupée au bout de longues minutes, il ouvrit la porte, serviette autour de sa taille, je déglutis à moitié cachée par la couette, il me fit un sourire en coin avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, il devrait faire des pubs, quoi que non, trop de filles se rinceraient l'œil...

**-Chérie...tu veux jouer à raser ton homme ?** Je me redressais d'un bond, il ne put rire mais il en avait envie en tout cas, il repartit dans la salle de bain pour finir de se laver les dents, je le rejoignis avec un grand sourire, il me souleva m'asseyant sur le meuble, **bon inutile de te dire de te concentrer ? **

**-Inutile en effet !** Il me laissa me concentrer, il avait tout préparer, ses mains sur le rebord du meuble me fixant, **si tu me fixes ça va me déconcentrer,** il baissa son regard sur mon décolleté, il me demanda d'attendre deux secondes le temps d'accentuer mon décolleté, je pouffais.

**-Où est ta chaine ? **

**-Dans la chambre, je l'ai retirée pendant que tu dormais contre ma poitrine, je vais la remettre ensuite, amour, ne bouge plus, ne parle plus,** je passais le rasoir sous l'eau chaude commençant, je fis encore plus attention, ne voulant absolument pas le couper ne serais-ce que d'un millimètre, j'en étais à la moitié, **toujours en stress ? **

**-Non, je ne te l'aurai pas demandé sinon mon ange, j'aime bien en fait, **je lui souris**, j'aime encore plus ma matinée,** je souris davantage,** je me tais et je te laisse continuer...**

Je me refis sérieuse, il leva un peu sa tête pour que je fasse son cou, je parvins à terminer sans coupure, je posais le rasoir et essuyais mon chéri très fière de moi,il m'embrassa langoureusement.

**-Merci...**

**-Je le refais quand tu veux ! **

**-Je te laisserai le refaire et moi pour m'occuper de ma petite femme je peux faire quoi ? **

**-Des câlins et des bisous, **murmurais-je, il me fit un sourire en coin, je rougis, **va t'habiller, je range et j'arrive,** il m'embrassa et sortit, je rangeais le plus vite possible quand ton chéri attends pour te faire des câlins et des bisous tu fais vite, très vite, j'allais dans la chambre, je gloussais en le voyant en jean et débardeur, il me regarda moqueur se mettant face à moi, ses bras autour de ma taille.

Il nous mit sur le lit nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, nous câlinant, nous embrassant, nous tripotant aussi jusqu'à ce que nous dûmes partir, c'est agaçant le lycée, nous nous levâmes prenant nos affaires,je remis ma chaine, nous fîmes au plus vite ramenant le plateau à la cuisine, il me laissa prendre le volant, je me fis plaisir, surtout que les cours commençaient dans moins de 10 minutes.

Nous arrivâmes en courant dans notre salle, riant comme des nigauds en allant nous assoir, nous reprenant rapidement, j'eus besoin de retrouver mon souffle quelques secondes, je sortis mes affaires au plus vite, nous faire coller me tentait moyen, ça serait une perte de temps sur du temps que je n'ai pas, le cours nous suivîmes au mieux, je préfère quand les profs nous mettent des films, ce ne fut pas le cas ce matin, au contraire, écrire, écrire, écrire, ce qui veut dire, intérro, je grognais.

**-Mais non chérie,** souffla-t-il, **je jouerai au prof avec toi, t'aura intérêt à bien retenir, **je gloussais au-dessus de mes feuilles, j'évitais de le regarder aussi, **ne t'en fais pas je serai un prof pas du tout agréable,** je riais pivoine me penchant sur mes feuilles, je lui tournais le dos, mettant ma tête en appui sur ma main, je sursautais en sentant sa main sur le haut de mes fesses, **je n'ai pas pu voir, **je le sentis tirer légèrement sur mon string, **je ne le connais pas celui-là,** je le regardais toujours rouge.

**-Suis,** soufflais-je.

**-Si tu insistes, **il se pencha regardant mon string,je pouffais retirant sa main.

**-Suis le cours...**je posais sa main sur la table, il la mit entre mes jambes.

**-D'habitude elle est là ma main, **j'abandonnais, je croisais mes jambes il en profita pour la remonter, je bloquais, **fait un peu froid dehors, je me réchauffes, **je ne le regardais plus jusqu'à la fin du cours, je crois qu'il serait capable de faire plus, il avait dit qu'il allait me tripoter.

N'empêche que plus le temps passait plus je bloquais, j'avais du mal à suivre aussi, je fus plus que soulagée que le cours se termine, il me bloqua en plein milieu du couloir pour m'embrasser de plus en plus indécemment nous écrasant contre l'autre, nous séparant parce que malheureusement il le fallait, je manquais de coordination pour rejoindre ma salle de cours, ça le fit sourire, je l'assumais, il me laissa en plan dans ma salle de cours, je crois qu'il va s'amuser comme ça toute la journée.

Je posais mon sac rapidement dans mon casier pour la pause, sentant son bras sur ma taille, ses lèvres dans mon cou, je grognais il sourit me mettant face à lui, posant son sac au passage.

**-Chéri...**soufflais-je limite, non pas limite en réalité je le suppliais d'arrêter, il retourna dans mon cou, **ce...ce n'est pas sérieux nous sommes au lycée, **il étouffa un rire, ses mains sur mes cuisses, **non, non il y a du monde, **il alla de l'autre côté me mordant légèrement, je gémis, je posais mes mains sur son torse, mon front contre son épaule me mordant la lèvre pour me contenir, il remonta ses mains sur mes hanches.

**-J'ai envie de toi, **murmura-t-il en collant son bassin contre le mien, j'échappais mon gémissement.

**-Emmène moi où tu veux mais vite, **soufflais-je haletante, il recula, m'embrassa, j'allais défaillir si il continue, il prit ma main nous faisant avancer, je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il nous emmenait à la cafétéria, je le regardais, il se retint de rire, je grognais,sur ce coup la il est plus que dur.

**-Je t'ai emmené quelque part et vite, **railla-t-il, je ne relevais pas, **ma petite vengeance pour hier matin.**

**-Pas si petite, **soufflais-je inaudible. Cullen prend la tête, il vient de faire 10 points facile.

Je pris notre plateau, je me décomposais à chaque fois qu'il me frôlait ou me touchait, il a le droit de faire ça ? Nous allâmes nous assoir rejoignant les autres, je posais le plateau leur faisant à tous un bisou avant de m'assoir en parfaite frustrée, mon chéri il était content, je me contentais de manger, fallait que je compenses d'une façon ou d'une autre, je soupirais blasée plus d'une fois.

**-Bella ? **Demanda Jasper, je relevais mes yeux, **tu vas bien ?** J'approuvais, **tu es sure ?** J'approuvais encore,il regarda Edward, je me remis dans mon assiette.

**-Petite sœur, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? **Me demanda Emmett.

**-Oh bah...**soufflais-je blasée, mon chéri fut le seul à rire doucement, je passais cramoisie quand je sentis sa main se remettre entre mes cuisses.

**-Ils jouent à je ne sais quel jeu, **pouffa Rose,** Eddy ça marche bien,** ils me regardèrent moqueur, je soupirais.

**-Il joue, pas moi, **ils rirent plus franchement.

**-C'est donc pour ça que tu n'es pas vraiment avec nous,** railla Ben, je haussai les épaules, **ah ****bah il était temps que tu te fasses remettre à ta place, t'es un bon Eddy,** ils rirent entre eux, ils ne savent pas c'est pour ça qu'il se moque, j'arrêtais de manger, prenant ma pomme, mon dos sur le dossier de ma chaise.

**-C'est franchement perturbant, **dit Angie, je lui lançais un regard de désespérée, elle se moqua plutôt que de m'aider.

**-C'est pire que perturbant,** rit Ali', je grimaçais, **tu fais coincée, où est la Bella qui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à mon jumeau ? **

**-Pas là,** soufflais-je, ils rirent à mes dépends.

**-Putain ça se filme, **rit Emmett avant de sortir son téléphone, je croquais dans ma pomme en dépression.

**-Je préfère la Bella de tous les jours,** soupira Rose déçue.

**-Je reviendrai peut-être plus tard...c'est à ça que ressemble une fille dite normale ? **Ils se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

**-Surement, **dit Angie,** nous sommes toutes dérangées donc difficile de dire ce que doit être une petite copine de base,** nous rîmes bêtement, j'arrêtais quand mon chéri remonta sa main et serra ma cuisse, je redevenais pivoine, j'ai des réactions très con parfois, évidemment ça ne passa pas inaperçue, au moins je les amusaient bien, je regardais Edward.

**-Tu as suffisamment ris, finis ta pomme maintenant,** je bloquais, il me fixa sans sourire, waw, il est pire que excitant, il prit un air blasé, sortit sa main d'entre mes jambes, bah pourquoi ? Il me fit me lever me mettant sur ses jambes sur le côté, **mange.**

Je ne voudrai pas le contrarier, bien que j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il ferait si ce n'était pas le cas, je testerai à l'occasion, je croquais dans ma pomme, il posa ses mains, une sur mes cuisses l'autre sur le haut de mes fesses, je jetais un regard aux autres, réprimant mon sourire derrière ma pomme, les filles gloussèrent, j'en échappais un me reprenant rapidement, je regardais ma chaise pour rester concentrée.

**-Petit frère, laisse moi te dire que je suis plus que fier de toi, bon par contre ne fais pas ça tous les jours,** je le regardais de travers, il me fixa en haussant les sourcils moqueur,**toi ça ne te dérangerait pas...**ils rirent doucement**, mais pour nous c'est perturbant, n'oublies pas nous sommes ton travail ! **

**-C'est son jour de congé,** dit Edward, **elle m'appartient, faîtes vous à l'idée,** mes yeux allèrent dans plusieurs directions, je crois que je cherchais où les poser,** JE suis son travail aujourd'hui, son patron, du moins jusqu'à la fin des cours.**

**-Et si elle ne t'écoutes pas ?** Demanda Rose, j'appréciais qu'elle pose la question, je ne pensais pas pouvoir parler.

**-Faudrait pas que ça lui vienne à l'idée, je lui déconseille en tout cas,** je rougis, conne de tare, **bref laissez moi jouer avec ma petite femme.**

Ils rirent entre eux avant de parler de tout autre chose,je posais mon trognon posant mes mains sur mes genoux, je me tâtais même à croiser mes chevilles et balancer mes jambes comme peuvent le faire les petites filles, je n'eus pas le temps de trouver une autre idée du genre parce qu'il m'embrassa sous mon oreille longuement, j'eus un léger sursaut, il descendit dans mon cou poussant ma chemise de mon épaule autant qu'il le pouvait, il ouvrit un bouton en plus, je me crispais, penchant ma tête en avant pour le cacher.

**-Je t'ai dis de manger non ? Regarde tu n'as pas tout finis.**

**-Oui,je sais,** soufflais-je, **mais c'est un peu compliqué à faire.**

**-Ce n'était pas une question qui attendait une réponse, écoutes ton patron,** il remit ma chemise sur mon épaule,** tu te mets face à la table et tu arrêtes de répondre,** je le regardais, il me fixa, **si tu veux que je me fâches tu t'actives,** je haussais les sourcils, je pourrais aisément baver aussi, je vais éviter par contre.

Je me tournais, il me mit bien sur lui, ses mains sur mes hanches, je soupirais blasée, regardant brièvement les autres et leurs regards mesquins, je terminais mon plateau.

**-Eddy, je peux poser une question à Bella ?** Railla Ben.

**-Ouais tu peux, **ils rirent légèrement.

**-Merci Eddy, Bella la traumatisée,** ils se moquèrent, je grimaçais, l**a réunion est toujours maintenue ce soir ?** J'acquiesçais, **quel heure ?**

**-Soyez là pour 21 heures ça devrait être bon,** ils approuvèrent.

**-Tu te seras reprise d'ici là ? **Demanda Emmett et son sourire idiot.

**-Oui, **soufflais-je.

**-Fin des questions, **dit Edward, ils rirent doucement, je soupirais faiblement, **chérie un souci ?** Je secouais la tête négativement.

**-En fait tu en fais ce que tu veux,** lui dit Ben, je le regardais froidement, **arrête Bell', j'ai,nous avons souvent pensé que tu avais le pouvoir,** Edward lui souffla un ''sale con'', ils rirent, je tuais le mien regardant sur le côté opposé à lui, **mais aujourd'hui nous pouvons tous voir que Eddy est un homme.**

**-Bientôt ça sera ton tour, **dis-je mauvaise, il me fit un doigt sous les moqueries,** ne dis pas que mon homme n'en n'est pas un, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut me...**

**-Bébé,** me coupa Edward, **tu peux t'arrêter là.**

**-Non il doute que tu sois un homme,** dis-je revêche,** tout ça parce que tu nous as sortis ton ''ciseau bis'' tu te prends pour je ne sais quoi,** ils rirent discrètement,** mais nous** dis-je en lui montrant Edward et moi, **nous, nous sommes bien meilleur**, Angie cessa de rire, **c'est contre ton crane rasé, pas contre toi,** lui dis-je, elle finit par hausser les épaules et sourire, **tu...**

**-Bébé...gardons pour nous nos trucs, **dit-il nerveux**, je sais ce que je vaux toi aussi, restons en là,** je le regardais, **laisse le avec ses ciseaux, **je pouffais, les autres rirent, **écoutes ton patron,** j'approuvais me refaisant silencieuse, un patron aussi sexy faut l'écouter et si je me rebelle, Ben pourrait encore douter de mon homme, non mais puis quoi encore.

**-Eddy,** pépia Rose, **t'es hot,** il lui fit un sourire en coin, **waw...**

**-Rose, il suffit, **dis-je en la fixant, ils partirent dans un fou rire.

**-''Il suffit'', **rit-elle, **tu t'es crue où ? **Je pouffais, me calmant en voyant les bébés arriver.

Je vis Jessica regarder en leur direction leur faisant un sourire discret, ils s'assirent entre nos tables, les autres les regardèrent brièvement, je trouvais ça frustrant, agaçant aussi, surtout parce que l'autre pensait que c'était ses amis.

**-Belly, **souffla Angie,** ce sont tes bébés ne t'en fais pas,** je lui fis un petit sourire, prenant mon téléphone qui vibra, je fronçais les sourcils, Embry, je me remis sur ma chaise pour ne pas que mon homme entende.

**-Mon bébé ! **Il me fit un grand sourire avec son kit piéton, je regardais mon assiette, **tu es malin mon bébé de mettre le kit piéton !**

**-Ouais je me suis dit que ça serait plus discret, je voulais te dire de ne pas faire la gueule, j'ai perçu ta petite tête de chef fâchée,** je pouffais, **je lui ai souris, j'ai pensé sale conne, **j'entendis les voix de Seth et Quil, le rire de Embry, **Seth c'était pétasse et Quil, tu ne souriras plus bientôt,** je riais sadiquement tête baissée,** nous avons collé des trucs dans son casier.**

**-C'est quoi ? **Demandais-je impatiente.

**-Jake a refait une poupée vaudou, elle est en place, pas aussi jolie que la tienne mais bien flippante et pendue à l'intérieur de son casier, **je riais toute seule, agaçant les autres au passage, **pattes de poulet comme prévu, nous commençons l'opération ''rendre folle la conne'', tout en discrétion ne t'en fais pas, au fait les ballons, nous avons fait des tests, c'est...c'est particulier, **rit-il, je riais bêtement, **nous avons fait aussi des essais sur moto, visant un arbre, c'est faisable.**

**-Je refais quand de la moto ? **

**-Tu pourras t'entrainer avec Angie à lancer les ballons ce week-end, quand nous serons prêt, nous le ferons, Seth jouera les cibles.**

**-Mais non, c'est...**

**-Avec de l'eau, **je soufflais soulagée, je les entendis rire, **nous avons nos limites quand même.**

**-C'est bien ce que je vois, **riais-je, **au fait Claire des nouvelles ? **

**-Nous ne sommes pas retournés chez l'autre, la semaine prochaine nous la verrons, nous allons faire en sorte d'être présent pendant qu'elle est là avec sa mère.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas aller à sa rencontre avant ? **

**-Nous hésitons, nous verrons bien, nous en reparlerons, ils t'observent tous à ta table, ils pourraient se douter d'un truc**, **tu peux me passer Eddy s'il te plait ? Il faut que je lui parle,** je lui fis un bisou pour Seth et Embry également.

**-Chéri, **je lui tendis le téléphone, je le laissais parler tranquillement avec Embry, de toute façon, les réponses de mon chéri étaient des ''hum hum'', ''ouais'', ''OK'', pas la peine de me filer une migraine.

**-C'était qui ?** Me demanda Ali'.

**-Bébé Embry, **murmurais-je,** toujours OK demain matin ? **

**-Oui oui !**

**-Oui ?** Demanda Jasper un air crétin, **je suis là, **nous le regardions tous, même Edward.

**-Attends, quitte pas,** dit-il à Embry, **le blond vient de nous faire la blague de merde du jour,** nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, Emmett se calma lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

**-Pour nous foutre la honte encore une fois, **lui dit-il mauvais.

**-Vous avez trouvé ça drôle,** rit Jasper.

**-Non, en fait,** dit Rose, **nous avons ris parce que...**

**-Je m'en tape,** cria-t-il en riant et en tapant son poing sur la table, nous avions la plupart les sourcils haussés, le silence dans la cafétéria, son rire de nigaud, nous nous regardâmes.

**-Nous venons d'aboutir à un point de non retour, **dit Edward à Embry, **on se rappelle...j'aimerai aussi crois moi, **il raccrocha.

**-Paul a raison, **rit Jasper, **ça marche bien, c'est moi le mauvais garçon ici !**

**-Ce qui est sur c'est que l'homme ce n'est pas toi ici,** soupira Ali', nous nous moquions.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses la plupart du temps**,je tuais mon rire, faisant la navette entre Edward et Emmett, Ali pouffa pivoine.

**-Putain, **râla Emmett, **je vais te la faire bouffer ta queue si tu n'es pas capable de la laisser dans ton fûte !**

**-C'est toi qui va finir à poil devant la mairie,** lui dit Edward mauvais.

**-Non mais ça je te le fais en pari, pas de souci, je m'en tape, **cria-t-il à nouveau, il tapa sur la table encore, il se reprit, **peut-être pas complètement à poil...en boxer ouais.**

**-Non ce n'est pas mon copain,** dit Alice honteuse.

**-Ce n'est pas mon frère, **dit Rose, **adoption n'oubliez pas,** nous rîmes, pas Edward et Emmett qui regardaient Jasper de travers.

**-Tu ne vas pas finir l'année, **rit Ben.

**-Mais faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse, Em' fait bien trop de choses à ma sœur que je tairais au cas où des oreilles trainent, **nous pouffâmes, **mais vu ce qu'il se permet de faire avec ma sœur, je peux bien en faire tout autant !**

**-Et moi je t'ai fait quoi ? **Lui demanda Edward, **je ne couche pas avec ta sœur,** je rougis, **je ne ****fais pas de film, rien que tu saches en fait et tu te permets de sortir des trucs sur non pas ma sœur mais ma jumelle.**

**-Bell' c'est ma sœur, tu as de la chance que je te laisse la toucher,** nous rîmes bêtement, **je pourrais te faire des reproches moi aussi.**

**-Ne tente même pas.**

**-La seule chose qui m'en empêche ce n'est pas toi mais mon chef, je ne te crains pas, Bella oui,** je riais comme une conne**, non je te jures tu es flippante, Rose et Emmett je m'en fous, toi aussi Eddy, au pire vous me mettez des coups, ça ne m'empêche pas de...**

**-Un mot le blond,** souffla Emmett,** un mot et je te jures que je te fous à poil dans la seconde qui suit, j'ai juré alors ne va pas plus loin.**

**-Juste pour que je saches, **dit Ali, **vous serez toujours comme ça ? **

**-Oui,** dirent-ils en même temps.

**-Même enceinte vous me penserez vierge ? **

**-Tu l'es, **dit Edward, je le regardais sceptique.

**-Encore heureux que tu l'es, **souffla Emmett.

**-Je plains d'avance vos filles,** soupira-t-elle, **vraiment je les plains, j'ai un jeu de filles, que celles qui ont un hymen intact lève la main, **nous pouffâmes entre nous, Ali nous regarda, **ah bon aucune d'entre nous ? Autre question, que celle qui aime le sexe lève la main, **nous la levâmes toutes en pouffant**, voilà votre sœur ou jumelle, n'est plus vierge mais en plus elle aime le sexe, faîtes vous à l'idée, encore un coup sur mon homme et je vous forcerai d'une manière ou d'une autre à m'écouter vous décrire ce que je fais à Jasper,** ils grimacèrent, je lui tapais dans la main, Rose et Angie également,** problème résolu ! **

Je me remis correctement sur ma chaise, regardant mon chéri, je me relevais m'asseyant sur lui en embrassant sa joue.

**-Chéri...**

**-C'est ma jumelle merde,** souffla-t-il, je le forçais à me regarder.

**-Prends ce que je vais te dire comme tu veux, **chuchotais-je, **mais je crois que ça doit vraiment l'embêter que vous réagissiez comme ça, ce n'est pas tant qu'elle voudrait tout vous raconter, mais ne va pas la frustrer, ce n'est pas comme si elle couchait à droite et à gauche.**

**-Encore heureux.**

**-Emmett et toi l'avez bien fait, elle ne t'a jamais jugée pour autant que je saches ?** Il me scruta, **je parle dans le vent je le sais, tu auras toujours un air plus ou moins crispé quand il s'agit de Ali et de sexe, elle est heureuse, Jasper prend soin d'elle, ils s'aiment, ils font l'amour, comme toi et moi, comme nous tous autour de cette table.**

**-C'est différent quand c'est ta sœur, ton père te pensera toujours vierge bien qu'il sache que ce ****n'est plus le cas, mon père c'est pareil pour Ali', il la verra toujours comme sa petite fille, je le vois qu'elle est heureuse bien que Jasper soit un crétin finit,** je pouffais, **je ne me sens pas pour le moment de rire avec ma sœur sur ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Jasper, putain rien que de dire ça, **il eut un frisson, je riais doucement contre sa joue,** il y a des choses que ton cerveau ne veut pas intégrer encore moins quand ça concerne les parents.**

**-J'aimerai bien que mon petit papa ait quelqu'un.**

**-Vraiment personne depuis...**

**-Je ne lui ais pas demandé si il avait eut des rapports, possible que oui, c'est un bel homme.**

**-Parler de ton père et de sexe ne te pose pas de soucis ? **Demanda-t-il intrigué.

**-Là non, je voudrais juste qu'il ait quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien, 17 ans qu'il est seul,** chuchotais-je,** c'est long, trop long 17 ans.**

**-Dans quelque temps,** il se retint de dire quelque chose.

**-Dis moi ce que tu penses.**

**-Je me dis...**je l'encourageais, **ton père à longtemps imaginé se remettre avec Renée, ou la ****idéalisée, il prend conscience que elle n'est pas celle qui lui faut et ce définitivement, il a ouvert les yeux, le reste suivra.**

**-Pourtant de ce que je sais ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble, un coup de foudre, ils ont tout fait vite, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle est partie du jour au lendemain, elle a toujours dit qu'elle n'aimait pas vivre ici mais quitte à faire la naïve, la niaise et tout, quand tu aimes vraiment une personne, l'endroit importe peu non ? Ou tu en parles avec ton conjoint, tu ne fuis pas comme ça, encore moins avec un bébé.**

**-Je ne trouves rien de niais ou de naïf, je pense pareil, après tu ne peux jamais savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans un couple sauf si tu en fais partie, ton père trouvera quelqu'un quand il en aura envie.**

**-J'aimerai bien le voir amoureux,** pouffais-je,** sur qu'il sera plus que niais, **nous rîmes moqueur.

**-Tu ne vas pas être jalouse ? **

**-Si, en tout cas il y a de grande chance...nous ne pouvons pas l'aider ? **

**-Je le savais que tu allais proposer ça,** je regardais les autres.

**-Les enfants, **dis-je, **l'un d'entre vous sait qui pourrait convenir à mon papa,** ils me firent de grands sourires, **vous aussi vous voulez le caser,** raillais-je.

**-Oui, **pouffa Rose,** nous avions pensé à Sue, ils s'entendent bien...**

**-Je l'aime bien Sue, **dis-je songeuse,** il faut qu'elle soit là au prochain repas.**

**-Et...**me fit Emmett.

**-Et rien, nous observerons, je ne vais pas interférer dans quoi que ce soit, c'est mon papa, il est assez grand, ce n'est pas mon rôle**, ils me scrutèrent tous, **quoi ? **

**-Quoi ?** Me demanda Jasper étonné,** pas de missions, de plans, d'idées ? **

**-Non, il ne faut pas s'en mêler.**

**-Tu es encore plus étrange quand tu es mature,** dit Ben en me fixant, je pouffais, ils approuvèrent tous.

**-Mon père ne se mêle pas de mon couple, il a laissé faire, m'a juste parlé avant que je sois avec Edward et..**

**-Il t'avait dit quoi ?** Me demanda Edward.

**-De te faire attendre,** riais-je, **un maximum,** **comme tous le monde d'ailleurs,** il les regarda de travers.

**-Nous n'étions pas là,** dit Angie en levant les mains ainsi que Ben.

**-Tu le savais,** dis-je à Edward **même toi tu préférais attendre,** il me fit un sourire en coin que je lui rendis, **tout ça pour dire que c'est mon papa, pas un ami, de toute façon je suis sur que ça se verra sur son visage si Sue et lui se plaisent.**

**-Et si ce n'est pas Sue ?** Demanda Ali'.

**-Possible que je réagisses différemment, une femme que aucun de nous ne connait, **grimaçais-je.

**-Paul, **dit Rose,** nous savons toutes déjà que nous détesterons sa copine, **nous pouffâmes.

**-Je sens d'avance que ça sera une pure bombasse,** rit Emmett, ils rirent entre eux.

**-Ouais, **rit Ben, **les filles autour de cette table vont vraiment la détester !**

**-Nous ferons des missions, **dit Angie,** nous la pisterons, **je la regardais,** ah non ! **Râla-t-elle, **tu ne vas pas ne pas y participer !**

**-Bah non je n'y participerais pas,** elles grognèrent.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Ali' exaspérée.

**-J'aime pas me mêler des histoires de couples des gens je crois, encore moins si ça concerne mon père ou Paul, je me dis qu'ils sauront faire le bon choix, pensez aussi que Paul pourrait mal le prendre, il taquine mais ne va pas non plus jusqu'à s'immiscer dans nos couples, ce qui est privé doit rester privé.**

**-Tu vois Eddy,** soupira Rose, **une tombe,** il se mit à rire bêtement passant son bras sur mes épaules, je cherchais à comprendre, **tu ne nous racontes rien.**

**-Ahh,** souriais-je, **je sais vous aimeriez savoir.**

**-Ça sera bientôt le cas,** dit Ali', un petit sourire inquiétant, **jeux d'adultes la semaine prochaine, nous saurons beaucoup de choses des uns et des autres,** je grimaçais,** aucun mensonge, il faudra jouer le jeu, Bell' ? **

**-Je jouerai le jeu, **soupirais-je.

**-Je pensais, **dit Emmett** que tu participais à leur grandes discussions, ''mon homme m'a fait...'' **je pouffais en secouant la tête négativement, **pourquoi ?**

**-Je trouve ça gênant, perso aussi, pourtant ça m'amuse bien d'entendre les filles en parler mais je ne sais pas, j'en parle avec Edward ça me suffit, si j'ai des questions je les poses mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire.**

**-Pourtant,** dit Rose suspicieuse**, je suis sure que vous nous cachez plein, plein, plein de choses,** je me gardais toute réaction, mon homme aussi, **votre silence veut tout dire, ça prends fin la semaine prochaine !** Elle tapa dans les mains de Ali et Angie.

**-Jeu que nous ne ferons pas tout le temps,** dit Edward, **alors pas grave, vous êtes trop curieuses aussi.**

**-Vous êtes le dernier petit couple, **dit Rose, **nous y sommes tous passés, à votre tour ! **Ils nous regardèrent tous curieux, **nous avons déjà préparé tout un tas de questions.**

**-Je rappelle que nous devons tous jouer,** dit Edward.

**-Ouais mais ça sera bien plus intéressant quand ça sera votre tour, **railla Ali', elle tapa dans ses mains, **tout vos petits secrets, vos petites cachotteries,** leurs regards étaient de plus en plus vicieux, je regardais mon homme inquiète.

**-Tu sais mon ange, je pense qu'il sera temps qu'ils se rendent compte que le dernier couple les mets à l'amende,** je pouffais.

**-Bein voyons,** railla Ben, **faut pas être aussi prétentieux.**

**-Nous pouvons l'être,** dit-il,** laisse ton patron gérer,**me souffla-t-il, j'approuvais, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, **nous vous apprendrons des choses si vous voulez, vous vous direz, ''ah bah merde nous n'y avons pas pensé'', faîtes toutes les questions que vous voulez, je ne me gênerais pas pour en poser non plus, soyons joueurs,** ils rirent bêtement, **chérie,** murmura-t-il.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils sachent, j'aime bien que ce soit entre nous.**

**-J'aime aussi, la suite ils ne le sauront pas, à toi de m'aider pour les questions, je veux mettre les mecs ici présent mal à l'aise, **je pouffais nerveusement, **balance à ton chef, sans culpabiliser.**

**-OK amour, jouons...tu comptes répondre franchement ? **

**-Nous n'avons pas à nous sentir gêner de quoi que ce soit, fais moi confiance.**

**-Tu sais bien que c'est le cas,** il me fit un sourire en coin embrassant ma joue,je tournais mon visage rejoignant sa bouche, ma main cachant le bas de nos visages, son bras sur mes épaules, je soupirais faiblement réclamant sa langue en me redressant faisant durer notre baiser le plus longtemps possible, nous emportant quelque fois, **chéri, demain on pourrait laisser les provocations de côté,** j'embrassais sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Sans problèmes,** souffla-t-il, **pour tout à l'heure j'étais obligé de ne pas te satisfaire.**

**-Je ne suis pas en mesure de te faire un quelconque reproche, je regrettes amèrement de t'avoir laissé en plan hier matin, ça ne servait à rien...**

**-Tu feras pire**, railla-t-il.

**-Pas tout de suite, tu m'auras bien calmée,** nous rîmes doucement.

**-Chérie...tu prépares quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? **Je fronçais les sourcils, prenant un air étonné,** OK tu commences à réussir à prendre un visage étonné mais ce n'est pas encore ça mon ange, dis tout à ton homme, que prépares-tu aujourd'hui ?** Un jour j'y arriverai.

**-Rien, moi je ne fais rien, nous somme surveillés, je le suis avec les menaces de mon papa, les...**je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille,** les bébés, commencent le jeu de la rendre folle, de la faire paniquer, poupée vaudou pendue dans son casier, Jake en a fait une autre, pattes de poulet, les appels téléphoniques suivront, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui,** je posais ma main sur sa joue, embrassant son cou, **trop tentant pour que je ne fasses rien...à moins que mon chef soit contre ? **Il remonta sa main sur ma nuque me mettant face à lui en serrant mes cheveux, plus que hot, il regarda autour de lui, je suivis son regard.

**-Moi je ne serai pas contre, vraiment pas contre mais les surveillants veillent sur toi,** je grognais, **papa Charlie n'a pas du y aller de main morte,d'habitude il n'y a personne, hier il ****n'était pas autant présent.**

**-Ce n'est pas tant Belly qu'ils surveillent,** dit Angie, **c'est l'autre,** **en fait ils se font des missions comme nous, leur Chef c'est le proviseur, c'est nase si vous voulez mon avis, **nous rîmes bêtement, **puis ça nous empêche de jouer,** râla-t-elle, **dimanche pour la peine ça va péter, nous allons partir en vrille et ça ne sera pas de notre faute.**

**-Vraiment pas de notre faute, **dis-je.

**-Vous croyez que avec votre excuse nous ne vous dirons rien ? **Demanda Ben.

**-Si tu étais compréhensif,** dit Angie, **tu le serais.**

**-Vous le seriez tous, **ajoutais-je, **pour Halloween va falloir que vous vous laissiez aller, arrêter de penser et tout.**

**-Nous n'arriverons pas à votre niveau,** railla Alice, nous pouffâmes avec Angie**, moi je veux bien tenter.**

**-Et voilà,** soupira Jasper blasé, **une de plus.**

**-Tu m'as oubliée,** rit Rose, **c'est Halloween après tout,** nous nous tapâmes dans les mains.

**-Vous, **dis-je à Jasper et Emmett, **vous êtes mes sergents, donc...**

**-Donc nous sombrons, **dit Emmett, **un bon soldat suit son Chef,** je tapais dans sa main, Jasper également.

**-Reste Ben et Eddy,** dit Angie, nous les regardions, ils se fixèrent puis Angie et moi.

**-Vous ne voulez aucune règles ?** Demanda Ben, nous secouâmes négativement la tête avec Angie.

**-Aucun reproche ne pourra être fait ?** Demanda Edward.

**-Non aucun, **soufflais-je,** comme une récréation, une longue et grande récréation avec une seule...non en fait possible qu'il y ait plus d'une victime,** ils me regardèrent, **elle a des ''copines'', vous saurez tout ce soir promis, puis si vous nous mettez des restrictions, je ne pourrais pas faire mon Chef et Angie le Caporal.**

**-Ah non, **râla Em',** je veux des missions ! Eddy, Ben, lâchez les fauves !** Nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Chérie,** me dit mon chéri, **aucune règles, aucune restrictions,** je sautillais sur ses jambes en tapant dans mes mains avant d'écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, me remettant à taper dans les mains en regardant Ben.

**-Pareil, ce ne sont pas les fauves que nous lâchons, **soupira Ben, **mais deux psychopathes,** Angie l'embrassa en souriant,** les filles juste Halloween, après vous serez sages, **j'éclatais de rire intérieurement, naïf lui aussi, je me contentais d'approuver avec Angie.

**-Chouette,** rit Angie, **nous allons pouvoir tout faire,** **Belly, tu as besoin d'aide ? **

**-Fais comme prévu avant la réunion, **elle acquiesça.

**-Tu n'oubliera pas ce que tu sais.**

**-Non sinon la réunion ne sert à rien, n'oublies rien non plus.**

**-Non surtout pas, as-tu demandé tu sais quoi à tu sais qui ? **

**-Oui c'est fait,** dis-je tout sourire, **ça sera fait, as-tu bien transmis à la maison mère les infos ? **

**-C'est fait ! La maison mère s'en occupe, tout sera là pour ce soir.**

**-OK, **soupira Rose,** c'est plus que chiant vos discussions ou nous ne comprenons rien, qui est ''la maison mère'' ? Nous n'étions pas au courant, c'est qui ? **

**-Seul un Caporal et un Chef peuvent le savoir.**

**-Je suis chef**, dit Edward.

**-Seul un Caporal et un Chef féminin peuvent le savoir,** rectifiais-je, **mais bien tenté amour,** je pouffais avec Angie.

**-Je regrette déjà d'avoir donné toutes les permissions, **soupira-t-il.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir dessus !**

**-Non et ça aussi je le regrette.**

**-J'ai tout prévu, de A à Z, ça nous a prit un long moment avec Angie pour tout mettre en place, nous avons eut des aides extérieur, je te jure que nous allons bien nous amuser, plus que ça même,** riais-je, **suite de la discussion ce soir, **dis-je en me levant, je pris sa main le faisant se lever, **il faut être de gentils et innocents ados maintenant,** il me fit un sourire en coin, ils se levèrent tous.

Nous allâmes ranger nos plateaux pendant que la reprise des cours sonna,j'avais cours avec mon chéri, nous nous séparâmes des autres, après avoir récupéré nos affaires,en attendant dans le couloir j'envoyais un message discrètement à la maison mère pour la remercier,elle me répondu rapidement, je souriais niaisement.

**-Chérie, dis moi qui est la maison mère, **me chuchota Edward, je pouffais, il se mit devant moi, je rangeais mon téléphone.

**-Qui ça pourrait être selon toi ? **

**-Une femme ?** J'approuvais en souriant.

**-Dans la maison mère tu as un énorme indice, ça m'étonnes que aucun de vous n'y ait pensé,** il me scruta et soupira.

**-Ma mère évidemment,** je partis dans un fou rire nerveux, **elle est dans le coup, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner pourtant, tant que nous y sommes mon père aussi participes, **j'approuvais en riant.

**-Il serait temps aussi de jouer avec toutes les choses qu'elle nous avait ramené.**

**-Ton père ? **

**-Bien sur qu'il joue aussi, **riais-je, **tu sauras tout ce soir.**

**-Quand as-tu tout préparé ? **

**-J'ai régulièrement des idées, pour Halloween ça fuse tout seul, je ne l'ai jamais fêté, enfin quand j'étais petite j'allais quémander des bonbons et tout mais j'ai toujours eus des idées, je les réactualises, moi je le sens bien notre premier halloween !** Il me fit un sourire, **je veux qu'elle marque, en fait toutes les fêtes que nous ferons ensembles, premier Noël, celui-là tu ne sais pas comment je l'attends,** dis-je surexcitée, **nos vacances au ski ! Je vais voir la neige !** Pouffais-je, **ça aussi il me tarde, tu crois que à Noël il y aura beaucoup de neige ici ? **Demandais-je soucieuse.

**-Tu en auras plus qu'il n'en faut,**me souffla-t-il, j'eus un immense sourire, **nous faisons une compétition de bonhomme de neige dans le jardin, les autres années je le faisais seul vu que c'est une compétition de couples, je vais plus qu'apprécier de t'avoir avec moi, je sais c'est niais, **je pouffais, **tu vas connaître les traditions Cullen.**

**-Tu ne veux pas m'en faire connaître d'autres ? **

**-Je te les ferai connaître mais là tout de suite, je préfères faire autre chose,** dit-il en se penchant, je le rapprochais de moi encore plus, nous embrassant langoureusement, oui c'est sur plus tard les traditions, plus tard, je passais mes mains sur son dos, sous sa veste, la sienne dans mon cou, nous arrêtant et ça commençait à sérieusement m'agacer à l'arrivée de notre prof, il ne pouvait pas être absent ? Ils ne peuvent pas être tous absent ?

Nous rentrâmes dans notre salle allant nous mettre à nos places habituelles, soit le fond de la salle.

**-Elle est où l'autre ?** Demandais-je à peine audible.

**-Elle a peut-être trouvé les cadeaux des bébés,** je pouffais contre son épaule,** l'avantage, c'est qu'elle sera juste devant nous.**

**-Tu veux lui couper les cheveux ? **

**-Jouer avec de l'encre ? Échange de place, je vais me mettre juste derrière elle, **nous échangeâmes rapidement sortant nos affaires rapidement.

Le cours commença, nous étions plus à attendre qu'elle frappe à la porte et qu'elle arrive enfin, ce qui arriva bien 10 minutes plus tard, nous la regardions très brièvement, elle donna un papier, je la regardais son teint légèrement livide, elle n'a pas finit de paniquer pourtant, elle s'assit devant Edward sortant ses affaires à son tour, nous n'avions que moins d'une heure pour agir, elle retira sa veste, je crois qu'elle est un peu nerveuse. Mon chéri joua comme prévu avec de l'encre, oui elle dirait surement que c'est nous, pas grave, pas de témoins, ni de preuves, sa veste en jean prit pour elle, il ne lésina pas sur les moyens,je dus même le calmer, en mettant un léger coup de coude à son bras, il fut contrarié, son stylo tomba soit disant par accident, il se pencha sous la table les cartouches d'encre terminèrent dans la poche de sa veste, il me regarda un sourire nigaud, je pouffais bassement, ensuite nous fûmes de gentils élèves jusqu'à la fin du cours, nous la surveillâmes quand elle la remit à la fin du cours, OK ça manque vraiment de discrétion, Edward prit ma main nous faisant sortir avant elle de la salle de cours, m'emmenant à ma salle.

**-Chéri, ce n'était pas du tout discret, **riais-je.

**-Ton affiche de la dernière fois non plus, si elle vient à t'accuser, fais lui à l'envers comme Angie avait fait avec le sac de sport, fais en sorte qu'elle doive regarder dans sa poche elle sortira les cartouches d'encre,** j'approuvais, **je viens te chercher à la fin de ton cours.**

**-Bisou,** il m'embrassa et partit, j'allais m'installer, 2 heures de cours seule.

Je profitais pour sortir mes feuilles de préparation pour la réunion de ce soir, j'avais tout noté, tout préparé, j'étais en stress aussi, parler devant tous le monde comme ça en sachant qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce que ce soit au top c'était pire que intimidant, ça va que mon papa prendrait la parole en premier pour m'aider, je sortis mon téléphone qui vibra, Emmett qui me demanda un service, je lui répondis dans la minute, me remettant dans mes préparatifs, au moins le temps passait vite, avant de rejoindre mon papa je devais repasser à la maison, me préparer, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi quand même.

Le début du week-end finit par retentir, je rangeais toutes mes affaires, prenant mon temps pour que Edward ait le temps d'arriver. J'allais dans le couloir, il arriva moins d'une minute après avec un sourire satisfait.

**-Que caches-tu ?** Demandais-je en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

**-Angie, **soupira-t-il niaisement, je haussais les sourcils,** l'autre a vu sa veste et nous a accusée, Angie lui a refait le coup du ''vide tes poches'', encore une fois ça a marché, **je pouffais, **elle est passée pour folle,** il embrassa ma tempe en souriant.

**-Comment elle pouvait le savoir ? **

**-Disons que tout ça c'était prévu depuis un petit moment, nous attendions que ce soit possible.**

**-Tu te fais des missions avec Angie ? **

**-Bah oui,** rit-il, **elle est trop bonne comédienne pour que je ne fasse rien, ça suit ton idée de la rendre folle, **je pouffais, nous arrivâmes en haut des escaliers, je cherchais l'autre du regard, **elle est dans le bureau du proviseur, encore des heures de colle,** nous descendîmes les marches en riant mesquinement rejoignant les autres.

**-Eddy,** rit Angie, **et on tape dans ma mimine,** il le fit, ils rirent bêtement.

**-Bell', **me dit Ben, **nous aussi nous allons nous faire des missions entre nous, **j'approuvais, **viens me voir,** j'allais vers lui, **tu dois bien avoir une idée...**

**-Là tout de suite non, le soir d' Halloween, trouve nous quelque chose à faire et je te suis.**

**-OK ! Tape dans ma mimine,** dit-il en imitant Angie, je lui tapais en riant,** vous vous faîtes des plans en douce, nous aussi, allons-y MA Bella,** je riais, il nous éloigna des autres.

**-Ben, nous allons où ? **

**-J'en sais rien, les voitures sont derrière nous, **grimaça-t-il, je pouffais, **faisons comme si nous avions un but précis et ça passera, **nous allâmes sur le bas des escaliers nous asseyant.

**-Nous restons combien de temps ici ? **

**-Nous pouvons faire comme si nous avions trouvé quelque chose, faire les gens concentrés et tout, ne ris pas, **je me retins, **prend ton air mature et concentré et parlons,** nous nous fîmes sérieux, vraiment sérieux, **quels sont tes bonbons préférés ?** Je ravalais mon rire, **fronce des sourcils, ça fera concentrée, **je pris une inspiration et soufflais, fronçais mes sourcils aussi.

**-C'est une question qui mérite réflexion,** il approuva,** Ben arrête parce que je vais finir par rire.**

**-Mais non, tu vas te reprendre.**

**-Je...je n'ai pas vraiment de bonbons préférés Ben.**

**-Hein hein,** dit-il songeur, je pouffais, **tu déconnes, **je me repris.

**-Pardon...tu te souviens quand Edward avait parlé de me faire tourner victime ?**

**-Ah ça sent l'idée tout ça,** dit-il avec un petit sourire.

**-Lundi...**

**-Nous n'avons cours que l'après-midi, chose très conne, mais si nous...si nous pourrissons le lycée avec des œufs ou autre, nous n'aurons pas cours de la journée.**

**-Oh...OK pourrissons le lycée,** nous nous tapâmes dans la main.

**-Il faudra faire le déplacement en début d'après-midi, ils nous dirons de repartir ensuite, ton idée ? **

**-Et bien, dans la semaine prochaine, tu prendras de la farine et tu m'en mettras, ne lésine pas surtout.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais me faire plaisir.**

**-Préviens moi juste du jour, que je prévois pour les vêtements.**

**-Tu n'auras plus l'effet de surprise.**

**-Ben...tu m'inquiètes un peu là,** il partit dans un fou rire, **tu déconnes à ton tour.**

**-Je sais,je sais, je me reprend,** il souffla,** il faut que ça restes une surprise, prévois de t'habiller le plus simple possible, je frapperai quand tu t'y attendras le moins, pense que grâce à moi tu finiras les cours plus tôt et que évidemment ton Eddy te suivra.**

**-Ça me plait bien cet idée ! Bon alors fais toi plaisir et pense à mettre le reste dans son casier, il faudrait qu'elle en ait sur elle aussi.**

**-Ben le malin c'est moi ne l'oublies pas ! **Il regarda son téléphone rapidement, le rangea et passa son bras sur mes épaules, se collant à moi,** message de Eddy,l'autre arrive.**

-**OK, **chuchotais-je, **tu sais je trouve étonnant qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas aux voitures ou à la moto de Emmett, elle ne fait rien pour se venger, d'accord elle sait que elle pourrait être virée mais...**j'arrêtais en entendant des pas dans nos dos, elle passa près de nous sans un regard rejoignant sa voiture.

**-Joli veste,** railla Ben, je pouffais, **tu crois qu'elle s'en prendra aux voitures ? **

**-Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? À sa place, je me dis, je ne peux pas atteindre physiquement les personnes, autant s'en prendre à leur bien, non ?** Il nous leva.

**-Ouais, je ferai surement la même,** nous allâmes vers les autres, **je lui déconseille par contre, nous en reparlerons,**j'approuvais, **bien nous nous sommes concerté, nous savons, **ils nous regardèrent**, non vous ne saurez pas, par contre, si nous pourrissons le lycée dimanche soir, nous n'aurons surement pas cours de la journée, dégradations et tout, ça vous tente ? **Ils se concertèrent rapidement.

**-Moi je suis pour, **dit Emmett,** je le serai moins si le proviseur décide de nous faire nettoyer, nous c'est tout les élèves il se doutera que ce sont des élèves...**

**-Bah ça sera toujours mieux que être en cours,** dit Ali', **puis nous pouvons faire semblant de nettoyer, nous faire des missions dans l'établissement, **nous la regardions tous, **soyons des rebelles dimanche soir, Bell' dans ton programme ? **

**-J'ai fais les grandes lignes, il y aura du temps, la nuit, au petit matin...nous aurons le temps !**

**-Tout le monde est OK ?** Demanda Angie, nous approuvâmes tous, **chouette, faut acheter de la ****peinture maintenant ! Question, comment faire accuser l'autre idiote ? Il faut laisser des indices !**

**-Les pots de peintures dans sa voiture ?** Demanda Edward,** elle aime bien garder les preuves sur elle visiblement, **nous rîmes bêtement, j'allais retrouver ses bras au passage, il embrassa mon cou s'asseyant sur sa voiture me mettant entre ses jambes, nos mains jointes sur mon ventre.

**-Cette fois à moi de mettre soit le proviseur, un prof ou un surveillant sur la piste,** dit Jasper, nous le regardâmes sceptique, **je vous emmerde, **râla-t-il.

**-Non mais,** dit Rose,** ce n'est pas méchant...**

**-Je le ferai et quand j'aurai réussis vous paierez un resto des plus classe à Ali' et moi,** cette dernière en fut ravie, **si je foire, place publique, je promets de me promener en boxer dans les rues de Forks.**

**-Port Angeles serait mieux,** dit Ben, **plus de monde, ou sinon, tu veux pas faire genre le sportif nerveux,** nous rîmes tous,** tu sais genre le mec qui fait de la marche rapide, mini-short, débardeur, chaussettes remontées, bandeau autour du front, putain je t'imagines plus que bien.**

**-Attends,** rit Jasper, je vais te faire une petite démo, il se mit en place, commençant à marcher rapidement, il le faisait plus que bien, nous étions tous à rire, **faut que je regarde ma montre, genre je me chronométre,** il continua à marcher, faisant demi tour, se faisant nerveux.

**-Merde,** rit Em',** perds, je t'en supplie perds !**

**-Sinon,** rit Rose, elle arrêta de parler pour rire, Jasper c'était lancé dans les pompes, il allait plus que vite.

**-Mais qu'il est con**, rit Edward, il se redressa faisant des assouplissements.

**-Là il faut imaginer les gens,** dit-il,** je vais stresser les passants,** il se stoppa, **ça peut rentrer dans le principe du jeu d'adulte, pas de sexe mais jeu crétin d'ado, nouvelle catégorie !**

**-Moi aussi je veux jouer,** rit Angie, **je peux faire...je peux faire...la fille qui a des TOC, je sais pas bien, **rit-elle, nous préférions rires**, mais je peux le faire ! Dans un magasin, je ferai le vide à la caisse !**

**-OUI !** Cria Ali',** fais le ! Tu recommenceras pendant les soldes ! Tu ne veux pas nous faire une démonstration ? **

**-Non, il faut que je mettes tout ça en place,** rit-elle, **quelqu'un à une idée de génie dans le genre ? Belly ? **Je pouffais.

**-Nous finirons par nous faire tous embarquer au poste, **riais-je, **l'asile amour**, dis-je en regardant mon homme.

**-C'est déjà prévu, **rit-il, **nous pouvons créer de grosses embrouilles de couples en public, ceux qui s'en sorte le mieux gagne, juste pour l'honneur.**

**-Oh je ferai la fille pire que jalouse, **riais-je.

**-Nous prenons, **rit Rose, **faisons ça sur Seattle, plus de monde, nous ferons toutes les filles hyper jalouses, nous allons nous mettre la honte, merde ! Je suis sur que je peux faire jouer Kim sans que Jared le sache, il ne va rien comprendre !**

**-Fais le,** riais-je**, pour une fois il sera mal à l'aise ! Je dois me venger de tous les Quileute, ils m'ont foutu la honte tous ensemble, je tiens ma revanche,** dis-je sournoise.

**-Nous la perdons,** railla Em', **il serait peut-être temps de remettre cette discussion à plus tard...**ils approuvèrent, je riais nerveusement, **ouais c'est mort elle est loin, bon il faut aller faire les courses, Eddy aide Jasper à trouver sa tenue de marathon man, les filles et Ben, courses pour pourrir le lycée, petite sœur je te ramène !** J'approuvais en riant, **faisons vite, **dit-il sur un air stressé.

**-Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ? **

**-Tu n'as pas une réunion à préparer ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Si, bon je reconnais que je dois préparer beaucoup de choses...**

**-Il faut que ce soit parfait, **dit Ben, j'arrêtais de rire, le stress étant de retour.

**-Ne me mets pas le pression comme ça ! Ça y est j'ai peur maintenant !**

**-Mais non, ce n'est que nous.**

**-Nous ne serons que une vingtaine,** dit Jasper qui se voulut rassurant, je grimaçais,** tu nous connais tous en plus.**

**-Pas pour autant que ce n'est pas la panique...il faut que j'y aille, **dis-je nerveuse.

**-Bébé, **souffla-t-il à mon oreille, **passe en mode Chef maintenant si ça peut t'aider, **il me tourna, **ce n'est que nous comme l'a dit Ben, amuse toi, fais toi plaisir, va pas te stresser pour une réunion.**

**-La première officielle, c'est intimidant, tout les regards braqués sur moi.**

**-Nous ne serons pas là pour juger quoi que ce soit mon ange, imagine nous, non, imagine les dans des tenues ridicules, **je pouffais,**pas moi surtout, **je secouais la tête négativement en souriant, **tu verras ça marche bien, ou tu fais comme si nous n'étions pas là...**je le regardais sceptique, **ne te stresse pas pour rien, **j'acquiesçai, nous nous embrassâmes, je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer de lui, mes mains trainant sur son torse, nous nous embrassâmes encore une fois avant de nous séparer, je rejoignis Emmett qui m'attendait.

**-Désolée, **soufflais-je.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps que nous avons compris qu'il vous faut un moment pour vous séparer, **railla-t-il, je pouffais, il sortit du parking,je regardais mon chéri dans le rétro, nos routes se séparant à la sortie du parking.

**-Tu as bien manigancé pour que nous nous retrouvions tout seul.**

**-Ouais je sais, je suis un bon, **je riais moqueuse, **en entendant les idées de Jasper et Angie j'ai été plus que soulagé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu inventer sinon.**

**-Tu pouvais juste dire que tu me déposes.**

**-J'ai préféré prendre la perche qu'on me tendait,alors t'es bien dans ma Jeep ? **J'approuvais en pouffant.

Nous papotâmes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes chez mon père, je lui ouvris la porte, nous déshabillant, il bloqua dans l'entrée.

**-Em' ? **

**-Je voulais te montrer quelque chose comme nous sommes seuls et tout, je voulais attendre la semaine prochaine mais j'ai pas la patience ! Enfin bref,** je pouffais devant sa tête de gamin, **ça ne va pas te déranger de me donner le reste de tes cours ? **

**-Non pas du tout, il en reste dans le grenier, si j'en ai besoin je te les demanderai,Em' tu voulais me montrer quelque chose non ? **

**-Ah oui ! **Dit-il tout sourire, il ouvrit son sac de cours allant dans la cuisine pour le poser dessus, il sortit tout son bordel,** je rangerai mieux,** me dit-il sérieusement, je pouffais, il sortit son livre d'histoire, sortant des feuilles qu'il me cacha, **OK, bon...**

**-Em' ! Montre moi ! C'est quoi ? Un contrôle ? **Il approuva grandement, je riais nerveusement, **montre ! **

**-Contrôle d'histoire, j'ai eu un devoir sur un de tes cours et tout la semaine dernière, j'ai réussis à le planquer de Eddy et Jasper aujourd'hui quand mon prof me l'a rendu et...**

**-Tu parles trop, **riais-je, **je veux voir !**

**-Non mais attends l'instant est important, merde je suis nerveux, **rit-il, il souffla pour se reprendre, **OK, tu veux pas fermer les yeux et tout ? **Je grognais, **allez petite sœur s'il te plaît, **je le fis,** tends tes petites mains **! Je les tendis, **attends avant d'ouvrir tes yeux,** il posa les feuilles dans mes mains, il souffla, **vas-y tu peux,** je les rouvris et bloquais, **alors ? Tu as vu ça ? **Dit-il à nouveau surexcité.

**-Tu..tu oh bah merde**, riais-je, **tu as eu un A ! merde, tu as eus un A ! **criais-je.

**-J'ai eu un A,** cria-t-il,** putain le premier de ma vie !** Nous rîmes nerveusement, **Emmett Cullen se prends des A en histoire, je te dis pas comment j'ai lutté toute la journée pour ne pas le crier,** je riais, regardant sa copie puis lui, **pas de câlin de félicitation ? **

**-Si, si bien sur que si, **je sautillais jusqu'à lui me jetant dans ses bras, il me souleva en riant, je suivis, **félicitation !** Il me reposa au sol embrassant ma joue, **faut que je te payes un resto pour fêter ça, juste toi et moi !**

**-Faut pas le dire aux autres, ils vont se douter d'un truc et à moi de te le payer !**

**-Moitié-moitié !**

**-OK, mais faut que ce soit un secret et tout entre nous, d'ici quelques temps nous leur dirons mais pas maintenant, je vais avoir la pression sinon.**

**-Je ne dirai rien, motus et bouche cousue !**

**-Garde la ma copie.**

**-Mais non, toi garde là, ça te donnera une motivation !**

**-Non, je garderai les prochaines**, nous rîmes bêtement, il me refit un câlin, **merci petite sœur, vraiment merci !**

**-Je n'ai rien fais, c'est toi, juste toi, viens avec moi, nous allons chercher les cours qu'il te faut !** Je l'emmenais avec moi dans le grenier.

**-Math toi c'est...**

**-C'est mort,** le coupais-je en pouffant,** littéraire et compagnie oui, mais le reste,** je grimaçais, **Jasper ? **

**-Non, il va péter un plomb.**

**-Prends des cours particuliers sinon.**

**-Ouais, le prof j'aurai moins de scrupules à le faire craquer,** nous pouffâmes, nous asseyant au sol, **pas passionnant mais je n'étais jamais monté ici, vous pourriez vous faire un bureau ou un truc dans le genre...**

**-Esmée a déjà prévue de refaire la maison, elle y pensera surement,** je fouillais dans mes cartons**,** passant rapidement sur certain, je trouvais une partie de ce que je cherchais, **il y en a dans ma chambre aussi...**

**-J'ai ma Jeep alors je peux en prendre autant que tu veux.**

**-Je vais te vider un carton et les mettre dedans.**

**-Je les planquerai à la villa.**

**-Dans l'atelier même, vous avez l'air de tous penser que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller.**

**-C'est ton espace,** il regarda mes cours rapidement,** j'ai un contrôle mardi en littérature, faut pas que je le loupes.**

**-Je peux t'aider, le mieux serait d'aller à la bibliothèque à Port Angeles, là nous serons tranquille...**

**-Lundi tu penses pouvoir t'esquiver une heure ou deux ? **

**-Oui ça devrait aller...Emmett je peux te poser une question ? **

**-Bien sur que oui !**

**-Comment tu fais avec Rose pour réussir à accorder tes loisirs perso comme le sport, la moto, passer du temps entre mecs tout en prenant du temps avec Rose pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mise de côté ? Comment on fait ça ? **

**-Mon petit frère pense que tu passes trop de temps à gauche et à droite ? **

**-Oui et non, pas en reproche mais ses derniers temps c'est sur que nous avons moins de moment à nous.**

**-D'où sont truc aujourd'hui de dire que ton travail c'était lui ?** J'acquiesçai,** avec le temps, seulement avec le temps, Rose a toujours eut Ali' sous le même toit, moi Jasper, Eddy parfois, pour nous aussi c'est un peu plus difficile, nous sommes beaucoup plus souvent tous ensemble, avec les Quileute également...faîtes vous des week-ends, des soirées, j'emmène Rose en week-end surprise dans 2 semaines,** je lui souris niaisement, **bah ouais ça fait un petit moment, pas de boulette surtout !**

**-Non, je n'en ferai pas, promis !**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment de conseil à te donner, c'est à toi et Eddy de vous accorder...**

**-Mardi et jeudi je vais avoir des cours de dessins, lui passe son permis plus le sport...**

**-Pour ça c'est simple, quand toi tu fais tes cours de dessin, lui va à la conduite, le sport n'est pas une obligation, trouvez vous des moments, réservez vous des soirées, des week-ends, aucun de nous ne vous en empêchera, c'est sur que nous sommes tous à prévoir mille et une chose mais fais toujours** **passer ton couple avant.**

**-J'en ai bien l'intention, à trop vouloir faire de choses je me perds un peu.**

**-Tu as un planning des plus chargés en même temps, l'autre, halloween, l'atelier, apprendre la moto, nous, comme je te l'ai dis, fais toi des priorités.**

**-Ton petit frère l'est,** il me fit un sourire en coin, **j'ai juste un peu merdé.**

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés au moins ?**

**-Non pas du tout, il a dit qu'il serait bien que nous nous retrouvions, partir des cours ensemble chose qui n'est pas arrivée depuis un moment, toute une fin de journée, soirée entre nous et pas que ce soit une fois par semaine...**

**-Il y aura des périodes plus calme, dés qu'une fête sera à l'approche tu manqueras souvent de temps, surtout que là tu mets je crois beaucoup de choses en place, la semaine prochaine ça sera plus calme,** j'acquiesçai.

**-Je peux te poser une autre question ? **

**-C'est toujours oui.**

**-OK...tu es extérieur et tout à mon couple et je me pose une question...je veux que tu sois franc surtout,** il fronça les sourcils, **est-ce que tu trouves que je pars trop loin dans mes réactions, ma façon de réagir quand Paul est là ? Ou hier avec Ben, je ne veux surtout pas passer pour une allumeuse,** grimaçais-je,** surtout pas, je ne veux encore moins que Edward le pense ou l'un de ****vous, c'est un peu confus ce que je dis mais...**

**-Mais..tu m'as demandé d'être franc,** j'approuvais, **oui des fois tu as des réactions, tout comme Rose, Ali' et Angie,qui peuvent être perçue en mal, par contre tu n'es pas du tout une allumeuse, vous aimez jouer avec nos nerfs, nous le savons et nous apprécions,la différence entre nos couples et le votre, c'est que ça ne fais pas 2 ans ou plus que vous êtes ensemble, pour tous les 2 c'est la première fois que vous êtes en couple, c'est pareil pour chacun d'entre nous quand tu regardes bien, nous, nous avons eut le temps de construire notre couple, nos histoires sont différentes, ne le prends pas mal mais Rose n'a pas jouer à me rembarrer comme tu peux le faire avec mon petit frère en moins de 3 mois de relation,** je passais pivoine, **il n'y a pas de malaise Bella, détends toi...tu...tu as toujours été comme ça, depuis le début.**

**-Je suis donc une allumeuse,** soupirais-je blasée.

**-Je t'ai dis que non.**

**-Mon Dieu, waw, cette claque...**

**-Bella, je n'ai pas dis...**

**-Non je sais mais quand même,** dis-je en regardant le carton, **Edward dit qu'il ne veut pas que je change mais quand même, je serai à sa place je crois que ça ferai longtemps que j'aurai détendue ma copine.**

**-T'es fatigante, **soupira-t-il,** tu demandes un avis mais tu ne prends que le négatif, tu n'as pas d'envie envers Paul ? **

**-Non, bien sur que non, c'est un bel homme d'accord mais ça s'arrête là, il en joue aussi mais je ne l'imagine pas, **je grimaçais, **mauvaise image,** il tua son rire, **non Paul c'est comme mon double un peu, particulier mais rien de malsain, pas d'envie, rien de ça.**

**-Ben ? **

**-Mais arrête merde ! Tu me fous des sales images en tête, **je la secouais, **juste que sa coupe ça change et ça lui va plus que bien, Em'..je ne veux pas être ce genre de filles.**

**-Quel genre de filles ? **

**-Qui donne l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse à d'autres hommes, avec Paul c'est comme un jeu mais je vais me calmer avec ça, je ne veux pas être ce genre de filles, vraiment pas.**

**-Tu ne l'es pas, , il y a aussi que tu as 3 acolytes qui n'aident en rien, gardes juste en tête que mon frère et toi êtes au début de votre relation et que de ce fait, et ce n'est que mon avis, tu ne peux pas te permettre les mêmes choses que les filles, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois plus taquiner mon frère, de toute façon il aime bien trop ça,** je rougis, **juste que de le jeter comme tu peux le faire parfois, comme hier matin, évites, ça se retournerai contre toi, puis mon frère il craint juste que tu trouves un autre plus intéressant.**

**-Ça ne risques pas, pourquoi il pense ça ? **

**-En tant que mec, je..**il s'interrompît quand son téléphone sonna, **deux minutes,** me souffla-t-il, je le laissais répondre, de ce que je comprenais c'était Edward, je lui sortis les autres cours, vidant un carton avant de tout remettre dedans, je le laissais parler, lui vidant un carton mettant les cours dedans, il raccrocha, **papa Emmett n'est pas là et c'est la merde,**soupira-t-il, **descendons dans ta chambre, je te prends le reste et je réponds à ta question.**

Nous descendîmes, il prit le carton, le posa dans la chambre, je lui donnais le reste, il nous assit en bout du lit.

**-Bon je vais tenter de t'expliquer au mieux, ce n'est encore que mon point de vue, OK ? **J'acquiesçai,** chose que tu n'aimes pas entendre mais c'est nécessaire, mon frère il a connut des filles, sans en aimer aucune, tu débarques, tu lui retournes le cerveau, il est le premier en tout pour toi, point de vue masculin toujours, mon frère qui a l'expérience, se dit que peut-être qu'un moment ou à un autre tu voudras savoir comment c'est avec un autre...**

**-Mais non, c'est n'importe quoi ! **

**-Pas besoin de crier, je t'expliques, comme qui dirait peut-être redoute-t-il que tu te dises que l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs, je ne parles pas de Paul parce que lui non plus n'a pas d'envie envers toi, pas de cette sorte mais je parles d'un autre que tu rencontrerai, le mec du magasin de transformiste par exemple.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, **râlais-je.

**-D'où le fait qu'il faut que tu fasses passer mon frère en priorité, je te dirai aussi que le connaissant il aura toujours ça dans la tête, sera jaloux, parfois surement trop, il n'y a au final pas que toi qui a besoin d'être rassuré mais lui aussi et tout autant que toi, la faiblesse de mon petit frère c'est toi Bella alors ne joues pas trop sur sa jalousie, reste tel que tu es mais n'envenimes pas les choses, c'est un peu compliqué à bien t'expliquer mais sois attentive, dés que tu sens que ça va déraper, calme la situation et ça passera, vous êtes scotchés au lycée comme au début, vous avez de plus en plus de sentiments aussi, le sexe change beaucoup de choses,tu as toujours été dans les provocations avec lui, sans mentir, tu ne le serai pas, tu ne l'aurais pas été, je ne dis pas que tu n'aurais pas intéressé mon petit frère mais ça l'a encore plus intrigué en fait, donc il ne faut pas tout arrêter, je parle juste de ne pas le jeter trop souvent devant les autres hommes, Ed' fera toujours attention à toi, à toi de faire pareil, non pas que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je suis sur que tu peux le faire davantage non ? **

**-Je le ferai...**

**-Tu as déjà commencé aujourd'hui, continues.**

**-Comment tu sais si j'ai commencé ? **

**-Si mon frère t'en as parlé tu as du réagir rapidement,tes questions aussi, il faut que se soit équitable, être en couple ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, d'écoute de l'autre, avec le temps comme j'ai dis tout à l'heure tu sauras bien réussir votre couple, c'est déjà le cas, des petits loupés tu en auras, Eddy aussi, vous parlez beaucoup aussi, vous avez cette chance, vous n'êtes pas non plus dans une relation classique, vous vivez ensemble alors c'est sur que c'est plus compliqué, pour toi davantage, tu as une famille, des amis et un couple à gérer, ton passé également, **dit-il plus bas** alors normal qu' il te faille un temps d'adaptation.**

**-Je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit une excuse pour mal faire.**

**-Chaque chose en son temps petite sœur, doucement mais surement.**

**-Je l'aime vraiment.**

**-Et de ça personne n'en doutes, personne ne te diras que ce n'est pas le cas, nous le voyons tous, n'est pas d'inquiétude sur ce point, sur aucun, garde en tête que rien n'est acquis, ça évitera que vous vous perdiez en route, vous êtes indissociable de toute façon, moi je ne m'inquiète pas de ça.**

**-De quoi alors ? **

**-De rien en particulier, nous en reparlerons dans quelques temps.**

**-Ça concerne quoi ? **

**-Toi...je m'inquiète du fait que à trop vouloir tout réussir dans tes relations, dans ce que tu fais, tu finisses par fatiguer, par saturer, tu dois jongler avec beaucoup de choses, ne te forces jamais à faire quoi que ce soit peu importe que la personne en face soit plus que motivée.**

**-Je ne le ferai pas.**

**-Et si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas à me demander.**

**-J'en ai une encore,**il me fit un grand sourire, je pouffais, **toi qui connais bien ton frère, je voudrai lui acheter une gourmette mais j'aurai besoin d'un avis masculin.**

**-Je suis ton homme ! **Rit-il, **lundi après ou avant la bibliothèque ? **

**-Va pour lundi,avant ou après nous verrons, tu crois qu'il aimera ? **

**-Sur, il va avoir un cadeau de sa petite femme, ça va être franchement niais votre truc encore,** je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule, il se moqua, **petite sœur...à nous faire nos trucs dans le dos des autres, tu te doutes bien que certains vont se poser des questions,** j'acquiesçai, **soyons vraiment discret, j'aimerai vraiment faire la grosse surprise, à Rose, mes parents, tout le monde en fait.**

**-Nous serons discret,** dis-je en souriant.

**-Il faut que j'y aille,au fait le saut à l'élastique ? **

**-Toujours oui, **riais-je, **il faut se caler ça.**

**-Je m'en charge ! Je te tiendrai au courant.**

**-Edward ? **

**-Oh bah il va me détester c'est certain,** je pouffais, nous nous levâmes, il prit le carton, j'ouvris la marche, **là tu vas faire quoi ? **

**-Mon père va venir me chercher dans peu de temps, ranger un peu, prendre une douche avant qu'il arrive.**

**-Amuse toi surtout.**

**-Je vais faire au mieux,** je lui rangeais son sac au plus vite et lui ouvris la porte l'accompagnant à sa Jeep, je lui ouvris son coffre, **hé !** Il grogna, je pouffais, **tu sais que mon chéri il aimerait vraiment avoir ta voiture...**

**-Ma Jeep, **corrigea-t-il, je soupirais.

**-Oui ta Jeep, au moins une journée.**

**-Je lui confierai mon bébé une journée,** je sautillais,** je préviens d'avance, pas de sexe dans ma caisse, **je passais pivoine.

**-Ce n'était pas mon intention.**

**-Bein voyons, bref, bisous, câlin et j'y vais,** je lui fis, **à tout à l'heure Chef !**

**-A tout à l'heure sergent !** Nous nous mîmes au garde à vous, il monta et partit.

Je retournais dans la maison, mon cerveau repassant notre discussion, je remontais dans le grenier faire le tri, du moins voir ce que je pourrais jeter et garder, ça faisait un moment que ça trainait, je cherchais quelque chose de précis aussi, je finis par trouver ma pochette je ne l'ouvrais pas, je devais juste prendre une décision, si certains voulaient des réponses sur mon passé je pouvais en donner, pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose, je la rangeais, la cachais surtout, j'y réfléchirais plus tard, pas le moment, pas le temps, je redescendis préparant mon sac et prendre ma douche avant l'arrivée de mon papa.

**Pov Edward.**

**-C'est bon les enfants, **dit Emmett en rentrant dans la villa,** je suis là, faut se détendre un peu.**

**-Nous n'avons pas le temps !** Dit Ali', **Ben, Rose et Angie sont partis chercher ce qu'il faut pour pourrir le lycée, ils reviennent au plus vite.**

**-C'est surtout demain matin ou il va falloir faire vite, **dit Emmett, **Ali' ? **

**-Sortie prévue, Angie arrive à 10h, nous partons chez Charlie à 10h10, Bella prête nous partons pour 10h35,** nous la regardions moqueur, **vous n'aurez que plus de 3 heures pour tout faire.**

**-C'est faisable, **dit Jasper, **nous aurons l'aide des Quileute, les livraisons arrivent pour 11 heures, Eddy pas de Bella en retard,** je lui fis un sourire en coin.

**-Tout le monde me détesterais, je vais m'épargner ça.**

**-Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? **Me demanda Emmett.

**-Bien sur que oui, vous vous rendez compte du truc quand même ? **Nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Les jeux de gamins ont été mit de côté pour ça, **dit Emmett, **en faire une grande partie demain après-midi, elle ne t'a pas posée de questions ? **

**-Pas à moi, à Jake oui, elle se doute d'un truc, elle lui a dit que nous sommes tous à manigancer dans son dos.**

**-Ne crache pas le morceau !** Râla Jasper.

**-Je sais qu'il te tarde de refaire ton rôle de la princesse à sauver,** nous rîmes moqueur.

**-J'aurai le costume en plus de ça,** rit-il,** ça va nous rappeler plein de bons trucs,** nous approuvâmes en souriant bêtement, **Ali' les costumes au fait ? **

**-Maman te le ramène ne t'en fais pas, **railla-t-elle, **la perruque Emmy va resservir, pour dimanche nous lui avons trouvé le parfait petit costume !** Je la regardais méfiant, **non, rien de pervers, dimanche matin tu verras, elle va être trop chou puis ça va la faire rire, tu pourras t'inquiéter en fin de journée, **je grognais, mes frères aussi.

**-Tu es seule avec nous, **dit Emmett menaçant.

**-Tu ne me fais pas peur.**

**-Pas pour le moment non, tu rigoleras moins demain.**

**-Nous savons que tu prépares un sale coup,** dit-elle, **ne vas pas gâcher notre gouter d'enfants !**

**-Mais non**, il étouffa son rire, **ça va être bien.**

**-Les Quileute arrivent pour quel heure ? **

**-Vers 16 heures,** dit Jasper, **t'en fais pas Eddy ton diner avec ta petite femme tu pourras aisément le faire.**

**-Je peux faire la réservation pour 21 heures.**

**-Vous revenez ici ou vous restez chez Charlie ? **

**-Nous serons ici, plus simple que nous partions tous d'ici pour l'église,** nous grimaçâmes.

**-Je vous aurez sortis vos affaires,** nous dit Alice, **tout sera prêt, Ed', tu sais si elle gère le patin à glace ? **

**-Je ne pense pas non,** riais-je, ils suivirent, je me repris, **on ne se moque pas de ma Bella !**

**-Désolé,** rit Emmett, je pense que c'est à voir, je ravalais mon rire, **Ali', veilles à ce qu'elle se casse rien surtout.**

**-Non nous allons faire attention, Jasper tu es de corvées ! Je monte préparer les affaires pour dimanche matin, ça sera fait,** il soupira se cachant de ma jumelle,** ensuite les autres seront là et nous devrons revoir le plan de l'après-midi de demain ! **Il se leva, **va à la buanderie, **dit-elle à Jasper,** il doit y avoir vos costumes, monte les ! **Elle partit rapidement.

**-Hé Jasper,** railla Emmett, **n'oublie pas ta laisse,** je riais, il nous fit un doigt et partit, **petit frère de retour à la maison ? **

**-J'ai l'impression que ça fait 1 mois que je ne suis pas venu.**

**-On te manque hein ? **

**-Toi non ça va,** il me fit un doigt, il tendit l'oreille et se leva.

**-Petite partie ?** Me demanda-t-il en me tendant une manette, je lui pris en souriant, **tu dois être rouillé ça va être facile de gagner,** il s'installa près de moi,** au final vous me mettez la pression mais nous avons le temps.**

**-C'est Ali' qui stresse comme d'habitude,** il lança un jeu de boxe.

**-Elle va être carrément casse couille, **je ne pus que approuver, **cet année nous sommes un peu sauvé avec le fait que Bell' nous prépare des missions et tout, demain nous allons tous avoir le droit à un atelier déco.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait en avance comme les autres années ? **

**-Bella et son atelier, elle peut débarquer à tout moment, je me tâte à lui coller un GPS,** je le regardais de travers**, arrête je te jure j'y pense, nous avons du canaliser Ali' cette semaine et son ''mais c'est quand que nous décorons ? ''** je riais nerveusement, **et tout un tas de questions dans le genre, demain nous allons souffler quelques heures avant le grand retour de Mlle je décide, tu fais et tu te magnes, **je riais, **ah oui, tu la fermes aussi, petit frère va falloir te battre mieux que ça aussi parce que la je te rétame.**

**-Pas grave pour aujourd'hui,** je pris mes aises dans le canapé, posant mes pieds sur la table, il se leva,** tu abandonnes ? **

**-Ne rêve pas, je vais juste chercher à boire,** je me redressais retirant ma veste au passage, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche pour le poser sur la table, je fis tomber un morceau de papier au sol, je le ramassais et l'ouvris, je souriais comme un con devant son ''je t'aime'', étant d'humeur niaise je le pris en photo avec mon portable lui envoyant, je remis le papier dans ma poche avant le retour de Em' qui ne tarda pas, **ton sourire de con c'est pour ? **

**-Pour rien, **souriais-je, je lui pris un soda.

**-Un message de ta petite femme encore.**

**-On va dire ça, **nous bûmes une partie de nos canettes reprenant nos manettes et le jeu, **elle stressait encore pour ce soir ?**

**-Non ça va, elle allait bien,** dit-il en fixant l'écran, **je vais te mettre ta raclée petit frère !**

**-Je vais me remettre dedans la semaine prochaine.**

**-Défi ? **

**-Si tu veux** riais-je.

**-Je te mettrai la honte devant Bella.**

**-Peu de chance que ça arrive,** il se moqua,** je vais l'entrainer, je lui avais dis que je lui apprendrai.**

**-C'est censé me mettre la pression ?**

**-Non pas pour le moment, je vais voir comment elle s'en sort avant.**

**-Comme une fille,** rit-il, **elles nous referont peut-être le coup de jouer de façon sournoise, tu penses que tu seras capable de ne pas perdre tes moyens cette fois ?** Je lui fis un doigt, **c'est mort hein ?** Je grimaçais, **nous avons une revanche à prendre, ça traine tout ça.**

**-Nous la prendrons...**

**-La honte si elles nous font ça deux fois de suite, au fait si tu veux dans la semaine nous pourrions vous laisser la villa, vous seriez tranquille,** je le regardais.

**-Tu as parlé avec...**

**-Elle m'a juste posée des questions, elle se remet en question, rien de méchant,** il soupira et me regarda,** tout va bien, je ne me mêle pas de votre histoire j'ai juste répondu.**

**-Je n'ai rien dis.**

**-Je préfère le dire, elle cherche juste à tout accorder.**

**-J'en étais sur qu'elle allait se prendre la tête avec.**

**-Mais tu aurais eus tords de ne rien dire, je sais que nous sommes tous à vouloir passer du temps avec, du coup vous vous faîtes moins de sorties et autre, c'est pour ça si tu as besoin, nous pouvons bouger de la villa quelques heures.**

**-Nous sortirons, pas besoin que vous fuyez, merci quand même,** il haussa les épaules, **si tu as quelque chose à me dire n'hésites pas...**

**-Non, rien du tout, ta Bella va bien, lui dire ce que tu penses ne sera jamais une mauvaise chose...**

**-Mais ? Vas-y Em'.**

**-Mais c'est clair qu'elle se prend la tête, c'est compliqué de lui faire comprendre les choses, non pas qu'elle n'écoute pas, en fait elle écoute un peu trop même, dans le sens ou tu, quand je dis tu ce n'est pas forcément toi mais la personne qui lui parle,** j'acquiesçai, **tu as intérêt à bien choisir tes mots, elle va plus prendre en compte le côté négatif de la conversation, elle se complique la vie parfois, se pose trop de questions, c'est un bien comme un mal, elle voudrait tout réussir, trop vite,trop bien et nous autres ne l'aidons pas vraiment à toujours lui demander des idées, des missions, ça m'échappe et après je me dis ''et merde, laisse la respirer un peu'', trop tard, elle cherche déjà quoi faire, pareil en disant que nous étions son travail...elle en fait une obligation par la suite, elle s'en demande trop je crois.**

**-Je crois aussi.**

**-Mais elle finira bien par trouver ses priorités, la principale elle sait c'est qui,** il me fit un petit sourire.

**-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme une obligation.**

**-C'est loin d'être le cas rassure toi...**

**-Il dit vrai,** dit Ali' en s'asseyant avec Jasper,** je m'incruste je sais, Bella ne te vois pas comme ça, elle pourrait se passer de beaucoup de choses mais pas de son couple, elle ne nous dit rien et crois moi quand je te dis que nous ne sommes pas non plus à la forcer à parler, nous répondons aux questions qu'elle peut se poser, ce qu'elle vit avec toi et bien trop important pour qu'elle s'épanche dessus, les conneries, elle va les partager, regarde de son passé, de sa mère, son grand-père, de Phœnix, nous ne savons pas grand chose au final, elle en parlera quand elle en aura envie, et encore elle se tournera vers toi, Paul, Jake, Charlie surement, son passé et toi ça lui appartient, ça la touche, elle le garde pour elle.**

**-Je ne pense pas que...je ne pense pas que elle vous racontera tout un jour sur son passé, pas pour le moment ça c'est certain, comme tu l'as dis, elle en a parlé à Paul, son père, Jake certainement sans savoir ce qu'elle en a dit, maman également, le jour ou j'ai tout appris...**

**-C'était le matin où vous étiez dans le bureau ?** Me demanda Jasper, j'approuvais.

**-Ce jour-là, je lui avais demandé comment je devais faire face à vous, elle ne savait pas.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas non plus à te demander de nous raconter, **dit Emmett, **nous ne te posons aucune question, personne n'a dit que ce qui c'est dit dans le bureau doit en sortir, si nous devons être mit au courant un jour nous le serons,en attendant...**

**-Angie aussi sait, **dis-je,** je crois que au final, Angie, Jake, nos parents, Charlie compris en savent beaucoup, les deux premiers surtout.**

**-Et Paul ?** Me demanda Jasper.

**-Il sait, nous n'en parlons pas vraiment, mais elle n'a pas du tout lui dire, Bella m'en parle, explique certaines choses par moment mais je ne la pousse pas, une fois m'aura suffit.**

**-Tu regrettes de savoir ?** Me demanda Ali'.

**-Oui et non, non parce que je me dis qu'elle a eut suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'en parler bien que j'ai du la pousser à le faire, oui...oui parce que à entendre, surtout parce que ça la concerne ça n'a rien d'évident, vraiment pas, ce n'est pas tant que j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir, c'est surtout que j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne connaisse rien de tout ça, j'aimerai aussi ne pas l'imaginer parfois, la nuit dans le bureau me reste un peu trop en tête, peu importe le temps qui passe, ses réactions aussi me font dire que rien de tout ça n'est juste.**

**-Je peux te demander quels réactions ?** Demanda Em' timidement.

**-Toutes celles qu'elle peut avoir, que ce soit un cadeau, des mots, aujourd'hui elle m'a dit être impatiente de faire Halloween, Noël, les vacances au ski, elle était tout sourire puis c'est faîtes sérieuse parce qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'il n'y ait pas assez de neige tout ça avec sa petite tête de petite fille.**

**-Oh bah elle va en avoir,** rit Jasper,** elle va même détester à la fin.**

**-C'est possible,** riais-je, bref, **ses réactions vous les connaissez autant que moi, elles ont simplement une signification différente pour moi, ça sera longtemps le cas, elle ne vous dit rien aussi parce qu'elle ne veut pas que votre regard change, elle ne veut pas être vue différemment que la Bella qu'elle vous montre.**

**-Bien que nous sachons tous qu'elle n'est pas que la fille psychopathe, **dit Ali' en souriant, **ah demain et la patinoire, **soupira-t-elle, **je sens les crises de fous rires d'avance,** elle pouffa.

**-Essaie de filmer, **chuchota Emmett.

**-Tu sais que je t'entends quand même, **dis-je, il regarda ailleurs, **comment voulez vous qu'elle soit moins barrée avec vous tous autour ?** Ils rirent bêtement, **marathon man tes affaires ? **

**-Rose s'en occupe, elle veut me laisser la surprise,** nous nous moquâmes,** ils se sont peut-être perdus aussi.**

**-Je pense surtout que Ben doit craquer avec Angie et ses envies,** rit Emmett, nous suivîmes, **il a bien fait de se raser le crâne, il avait tendance à trop tirer sur sa mèche, nous avions bien joué les enfants, nous avons échappé à ça.**

**-Pour cette fois,** rit Jasper, **elles se sont un peu calmées d'ailleurs.**

**-Juste parce que Bella est surveillée,** dis-je, **elles reviendront plus en forme que jamais**, je grimaçais, eux aussi.

**-Nous n'allons pas attendre leur retour, **dit Ali', **nous allons commencer !** Je regardais Em' et Jasper tout autant blasés que moi, **j'éteins la console ça ne sert à rien,** elle nous prit les manettes pour les ranger.

**-Tu crois toujours que nous avons bien joués ?** Demandais-je à Emmett.

**-Non,** soupira-t-il.

**-Allez debout et plus vite que ça, nous avons énormément de choses à faire, montrons à Bella comment les Cullen fêtent Halloween !**

Ce fut long très long avant que la réunion arrive, pire que les séances de sport, Em' était content, selon lui demain ça serait au Quileute d'être sur les rotules, personne ne résiste à Ali', elle avait visée haut, Rose, Ben et Angie finirent par revenir, à sa tête Ben avait du en baver, pas le temps de savoir, Ali' les avaient rapidement mit au travail, ma mère et mon père aussi à leur arrivée, personne n'eut le choix, personne ne répliqua quoi que ce soit.

**Pov Bella.**

Je peaufinais les détails avec mon papa dans son bureau, pantalon militaire,ranger, un débardeur noir, plutôt moulant Esmée me les avait déposée, elle m'avait dit que je serai plus dans mon rôle avec la tenue qui va avec, elle avait raison,mon papa m'avait fait des plaques d'identité aussi, casquette militaire kaki sur la tête, nous les entendîmes tous arriver.

**-Ils sont tous là, **dit Mark, nous approuvâmes,**ils se prennent un café, je vais canaliser tout ça !** il repartit rapidement, je pouffais.

**-Canaliser quoi ?** Demandais-je à mon père, il haussa les épaules.

**-Pas grand chose, faisons comme si,** nous rîmes mesquinement.

**-Tu dois bien t'amuser quand même,** il me fit un sourire en coin, je riais bêtement.

**-Je m'amuse autant que toi je pense.**

**-Je pense aussi, tu crois que Spencer sera bientôt là ? **

**-Oui, juste parce qu'il ne veut rien rater,** soupira-t-il, **et dire que je vais les embaucher définitivement le mois prochain, **je riais nerveusement,** leur formation prend fin et ils sont déjà corrompus.**

**-Bien joué mon papa !** Nous rîmes doucement, **les prochains ? **

**-Pas tout de suite, **dit-il nerveusement, je pouffais, **je vais aller ramener tout le matériel là-bas, tu vas t'en sortir avec ton tableau ? **

**-Oui, il ne reste plus grand chose à faire, ça va aller...papa tu prends toujours la parole en premier hein ? **

**-Bien sur que oui, ne t'en fais pas et n'oublies pas mon sang coule dans tes veines, du sang de chef, **me dit-il sur un ton solennel, je le regardais sceptique,**bon tu nous rejoints dans deux minutes.**

**-Il faut te détendre papa,** raillais-je.

**-Je t'encourage, tu penseras à ma phrase pour te motiver.**

**-Ou pour rire,** il plissa des yeux, je tuais mon rire,** sang de chef dans mes veines,** dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

**-Je préfères ça, **il partit à son tour, et un de plus pour l'asile, je riais toute seule, me reprenant,je mis les dernières infos sur le grand tableau.

Je reculais pour voir ce qu'il pouvait manquer, je le fis tourner pour voir l'autre partie, j'avais un grand tableau, comme dans les films et tout, le même dans le Q.G serait bien, je relisais le programme, le stress faisant son retour, je pris une, plusieurs, inspirations.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous nous installions tous avec nos cafés, Spencer avait ramenés des donuts aussi en grande quantité, nous trouvâmes tous une place sur les bureaux, les chaises, Charlie arriva, nous saluant, fermant le poste, baissant les stores, il fit de la place ramenant plein de matériel en tout genre, le sac de cours de ma petite femme à côté, les officiers Mark et Spencer riant doucement, je regardais les autres, ils avaient tous un sourire en coin, je me remis attendant, nous entendîmes je ne sais quoi rouler, je bavais en voyant Bella, pire que hot.

**-Et une bombasse,** souffla Paul, **une,** j'échappais un rire nerveux**, ma grande se fait plaisir,** il se leva retournant sa chaise, **je sens que ça va être du grand art, ma grande tu me suis ?** Je riais doucement me mettant en position, Jake aussi.

Elle mit un grand tableau drapé devant nous tous allant derrière le relevant, elle panique je crois.

**-Un peu de silence,** dit l'officier Mark froidement, il regarda Charlie, **je canalise chef,** il le regarda dépité, Spencer également, j'entendis le petit rire moqueur de Bella derrière son tableau, **je t'entends.**

**-T'es nase,** rit-elle toujours cachée, nous le fixions moqueur.

**-Tu as une vingtaine de personne qui t'attende,** elle grogna, il reçut un rouleau de scotch sur la tête, **agression sur agent ça peut te coûter cher.**

**-Contravention,** cria mon père, Bella et Charlie partirent dans un fou rire.

**-C'est quoi ça ? **Me demanda Jake.

**-Mon père qui s'amuse,** soupirais-je, ils rirent moqueur, **nous ne savons pas à quoi ça correspond, seul ce qui rient comprennes.**

**-Silence,** cria Mark, nous le regardions tous,** je mettrai au trou tout ceux qui ne se concentrent pas !**

**-Ne faîtes pas attention, **dit Spencer,** Chef ? **

**-Pendant que mini-chef, termine,** dit Charlie tout fier, nous échappâmes des rires moqueur nous reprenant rapidement,**nous sommes tous là pour se mettre d'accord sur dimanche soir, nous avons vu et revus les choses et chacun de vous aura son rôle dans l'histoire, poupée ?** Elle réapparut, remettant sa casquette, putain toujours aussi...

Ils levèrent le drap, nous sifflâmes nerveusement, plan de sa maison, photos de sa maison, sa grosse tête et celle de ses parents.

**-Bien, **dit Charlie, **en sachant que ça sera Halloween, il y aura du monde dans les rues, nous ne pourrons pas forcément être trop derrière vous, ce soir là, je cours après les petits idiots qui jouent avec le PQ dans les arbres et jeter des œufs sur les maisons, **il nous scruta, **oui, vous pouvez le faire sur la sienne,** nous rîmes doucement, Bella partit revenant rapidement avec des feuilles, **Bella va vous donner plusieurs feuilles avec toutes les infos dont vous aurez besoin,** elle s'arrêta devant moi me faisant un sourire en coin.

**-T'es hot,** murmurais-je, elle ravala son rire.

**-Je confirme, **dit Paul.

**-Moi aussi, **souffla Jake, elle pouffa se reprenant rapidement, continuant sa distribution, retournant près du tableau.

**-Il va falloir,** continua Charlie, **que vous vous accordiez, pour éviter les cafouillages, poupée ?** Elle lui fit un sourire, Spencer lui lança une règle télescopique, elle l'attrapa, posant le bout sur le tableau, elle est carrément excitante, ça serait peut-être mieux si c'est elle le prof, encore mieux avec une petite tenue d'écolière, me détendre j'y songe.

**-Sur le tableau,** dit-elle, **comme vous l'avez vu, il y a sa maison pour ceux qui rentreront chez elle, nous aurons un temps à respecter et ne pas utiliser la porte de devant, celle de derrière nous avons les clés, il n'y a pas d'alarme au passage, ses parents Spencer ? **

**-Week-end confirmé,**répondit-il,** ils seront à 150 km, ils partent demain matin à l'aube et reviennent lundi soir.**

**-Stanley ?** Demanda Emmett.

**-Sergent tu peux attendre ? **Lui demanda Bella froidement.

**-Oui Chef, désolé chef, **nous rîmes le plus discrètement possible.

**-Pour ce qui concerne la soirée,** dit-elle, elle fit pivoter le tableau rapidement, je haussais les sourcils, **elle se passe ici, **elle pointa sa règle, **celle qui l'organise c'est Marina un de ses toutous, **elle nous montra la photo, les deux autres étaient représentées, **elle commence à 22 heures et n'a pas forcément d'heures de fin, parents absents, Ali', Rose, vous aurez comme mission de vous y infiltrer,fouiller dans ses affaires, si vous trouvez quelque chose,** elles se tapèrent dans leurs mains, **il faudra vous trouver des déguisements qui font que personne ne pourra vous reconnaître,vous êtes l'équipe A,** elles approuvèrent toutes contente, **Kim, Jared, vous devrez, en toute discrétion pister l'autre,** ils se tapèrent dans la main, **soit en voiture, soit à pied, comme vous le voulez, gardez un œil sur elle du départ de son antre à son retour,vous êtes l'équipe B, Jasper, Ben, votre mission, piquer sa voiture soit devant chez elle, soit devant chez Marina, emmenez là ou vous voulez, ça l'énervera, équipe C. Emily, Leah, sur le chemin du retour, vous avez comme mission de faire une attaque.**

**-Whouuuuu ! **cria Leah, nous la regardions, elle se mit à rire, se calmant sous nos regards moqueur,** hum,** je regardais Jake moqueur.

**-La faute à Bella, **soupira-t-il, je riais bêtement.

**-L'attaque...ça c'est au choix,carte blanche, je sais que ça vous tiens à cœur, **elles lui firent de grands sourires,** vous êtes l'équipe D.**

**-Paul, Eddy, Peter...une fois rentrée chez elle, douchée, dépressive certainement, Peter va l'appeler,** il grimaça, **tu vas avoir envie de la voir, tout de suite, elle va se lever évidemment, te proposer certainement de venir chez elle...mais non, pas possible, tu dois la faire se déplacer, la convaincre de te rejoindre...**

**-Sans vouloir te contrarier petite chose, vraiment j'en ai pas envie,**nous rîmes doucement, **comment veux-tu qu'elle se déplace si l'équipe C Ben/Jasper lui prennent sa voiture ?** Elle lui fit un sourire en coin,** OK tu avais prévu...**

**-Eddy tu aideras Paul à trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre de marcher jusqu'à ce petit hôtel, il est à 20 minutes de chez elle, papa bouche tes oreilles,** il le fit**, l'appel du sexe la fera venir,**elle regarda Charlie, il baissa ses mains, **soit bon, tu n'as pas de voitures, un de tes potes t'a déposé au plus près d'elle, rassure toi, elle n'atteindra jamais l'hôtel, tu n'y sera pas non plus, parce que avant cet hôtel, il y a ceci,**la lumière fut baissée, elle appuya sur une télécommande, affichant une grande photo au mur, nous sifflâmes tous nerveusement, elle est douée et toujours plus que hot,** l'entrepôt Menfield, nous y serons tous, il est désaffecté, vous êtes l'équipe E, Paul, petite précision...Peter l'aura attendu des heures et des heures, tu ne pourras la joindre que plus tard, pensant qu'elle t'avait posée un lapin tu es repartis loin de Forks, **il approuva.

**-Jake, Emmett, vous intervenez ici, vendredi 13 le remake se fera là,** ils se frottèrent les mains, **faîtes comme vous le sentez,équipe F. Sam, elle ne te connait pas, tu vas la croiser, capuche, bonnet, agression !** Il frappa dans ses mains, **tu dois suffisamment la faire stresser pour la faire rentrer dans l'entrepôt, tu feras ta propre équipe, soyez plusieurs mais méconnaissables.**

**-Choisis mes hommes !** Rit-il, elle pouffa.

-**Je serai d'avis que seuls des hommes de ta race comme elle le dit si bien y participes, soit, Jared et Paul,mes bébés seront avec moi et ils sont trop proches d'elle, Jake toi tu seras déjà en tenue,** mes frères, Ben et moi grognâmes, **non,** nous dit-elle, **vous savez bien que nous jouerons,** nous eûmes un sourire en coin, **mais je pense qu'ils ont droit de lui montrer ce que sont des sauvages à cette conne, bousculez la, stressez la, barrez lui l'accès à l'hôtel, proposez lui même..papa main sur tes oreilles,** nous rîmes doucement, il le fit, **un plan à plusieurs**, elle fit un sourire à Charlie, il les baissa en souriant,** souvenez-vous de la manière dont vous avez tournés autour de Emmy, courrez lui après si vous voulez tant que vous l'emmenez vers l'entrepôt ou nous serons tous, équipe G.**

**-Putain, Bell' t'es impressionnante !** Rit Jared, elle rougit.

**-Pendant qu'elle sera à la fête plus tôt dans la soirée, Angie, les bébés et moi, nous serons chez elle, mettre la caméra, fouiller dans sa chambre, coller le talkie, nous serons l'équipe H, durant toute la soirée, l'équipe A,Ali' et Rose, vous aurez une autre mission, je vous donnerai les clés quand nous aurons finit, l'équipe D,Leah et Emily, vous rejoints, à vous d'aller chez elle, elles sautillèrent, déplacer ses affaires, saboter ses chaussures si le cœur vous en dit, rajoutez des vêtements les plus moches que vous trouverez et échangez et emmenez les avec vous, mettre ce que vous voulez dans** **son shampoing, gel douche si ça vous tente, brosse à dent dans les chiottes, enfin je pense que vous trouverez facilement de quoi lui pourrir ses affaires, nous surveillerons tous les alentours au moindre imprévu nous vous le dirons...par talkies ! **

**-Hé Eddy, **souffla Paul, je penchais mon oreille vers lui**, t'es le plus grand des enfoirés,** je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, **ta petite femme elle est au top,** je lui fis un sourire en coin.

-**Tous les talkies sont réglés, vous en aurez un chacun, ils sont reliés entre eux, équipe A, **Rose et Alice avancèrent rapidement, **ils sont petits donc ça ira, **elle leur donna se tapant dans la main, nous prîmes tous nos talkies,** tout le plan est détaillé sur les feuilles, sa maison, l'entrepôt, le lieu de la fête,j'ai juste mis l'heure du début, je n'ai pas pu faire plus, tout dépendra du temps qu'elle met, nous referons un point dimanche tous ensemble,en attendant que le temps passe, nous jouerons entre nous, c'est notre halloween aussi, Jasper tu dois nous faire quémander ! **

**-J'ai pas oublié,** rit-il, **chef j'ai une question ! **

**-Vas-y...**

**-Pour Peter...**elle leva son doigt, sortant le téléphone Peter et son chargeur, allant vers Paul, je fixais son bas ventre, serrais mes mains sur le dossier de la chaise pour éviter de la tripoter, ça pourrait ne pas le faire, je relevais mon regard, tombant sur sa poitrine, faut que j'arrête, regarder Paul ça va me calmer.

**-Tiens chaton à toi de le gérer désormais, il le prit, après tout c'est toi qui va la voir la semaine prochaine, gère la comme tu veux, nous t'aiderons avec les filles si tu veux, il va falloir que tu te mettes bien dans ton rôle de Peter, d'ici 1 semaine tu l'auras en face de toi,** il grimaça, **Jasper ? **

**-J'ai plusieurs questions en fait, pour Peter, si ça voiture disparaît, elle va vouloir aller au poste...**

**-Vrai ! Mais vois tu Mark qui prendra les appels, lui répondra, il fera même l'officier sérieux.**

**-Je le suis,** elle le regarda sceptique, Charlie et Spencer aussi, **je le serai !** Nous rîmes bêtement.

**-La suite de ta mission avec Ben ça sera de ramener sa voiture une fois qu'elle sera couchée et bien endormie, ça va se compliquer pour vous, les voisins ne devront pas vous voir...l'idée est que le lendemain Mark va chez elle pour prendre sa déposition et oh surprise ! Sa voiture est là,intacte bien sur, **pouffa-t-elle, **le jeu ''rendons la folle'' continue, ton autre question ?** J'admire, j'admire ma petite femme.

**-Toujours pour la partie Peter...si elle appelle pour un taxi ? **

**-Mission pour l'équipe F,** Jake et Emmett furent tout ouïe, elle lança à Emmett je ne sais quoi, **brouilleur de lignes, vous serez près de sa maison avant votre grand numéro, ça c'est pour son portable, le fixe, coupez la ligne et rejoignez l'entrepôt au plus vite, Jasper ? **

**-C'est plus un cerveau que tu as.**

**-Je ne suis pas toute seule à avoir pensé à ce plan...**

**-OK mais merde..**elle pouffa, **si elle ne va pas à la fête ? **

**-J'adore tes questions ! Mes bébés...mes jolis bébés**, ils sourirent comme des nigauds, **lui ont dit que si elle voulait revenir à la première place, les fêtes et y être vue étaient une bonne tactique, elle a plus que approuvée, encore des questions ? **

**-Tu veux m'épouser ? **Demanda Jared, elle partit dans un fou rire virant écarlate, nous rîmes tous bêtement**, putain elle dépote !** Rit-il,** désolé ma Kim.**

**-Ne le sois pas, **rit-elle, **je ne pourrais que approuver, Bell' des réunions de préparation tu nous en fais quand tu veux ! **Elle pouffa.

**-Et..et si rien ne se passe comme prévu ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-C'est que tu n'auras pas fait ton boulot, **il grimaça, **travail d'équipe, nous avons plus ou moins tout chronométrés avec les bébés et Angie, si il y a un changement dans le programme nous aurons les talkies, elle pourrait avoir dans l'idée de partir avec un jeune homme dans la soirée, si ça arrive, agression, si elle reste un peu trop, l'équipe A vous devrez lui faire retrouver le chemin de la sortie.**

**-A coup de pieds dans le cul ! **Cria Rose, nous la regardions tous, elle pouffa.

**-Passons, passons,** soupira Emmett, nous rîmes tous, **que font mes parents ? **

**-Esmée, Carlisle, **rit Bella,** on félicite le fiston !** Ils le firent,** je vous laisse répondre ! **Ma mère s'avança, rejoignant Bella, elle sortit un grand sac de sport sous la table, Mark rapprocha une table et le posa dessus.

**-Merci,** lui dit ma mère tout sourire, elle ouvrit le sac nous étions tous à nous pencher, **je vous ais achetés à tous des tenues, du moins aux hommes, les filles...**elle pouffa,** bref, **nous soupirâmes tous, **vous avez pantalon, débardeur, je vous laisse le soin de prendre vos pulls à capuche, veillez simplement à ce que elle ne les reconnaisse pas...**

**-Je ferai la distribution de pull aux Cullen, **dit Paul, ma mère lui fit un sourire.

**-Bien, parfait, ils sont tous aux bonnes tailles, **mon père se rapprocha, avec un autre sac, plus lourd visiblement,** je vais vous les lancer, plus simple,** nous attrapâmes tous nos tenues souriant comme des cons, **équipe F, vous avez ça en plus,** elle leur lança des bonnets et des écharpes,** mon cher mari...**il lui fit un sourire en coin, il échangea les sacs.

**-Un bon soldat, **dit-il en ouvrant le sac,** a de bonnes rangers !** **Mes fils ont déjà les leur, pareil que pour les pantalons ce sont les bonnes tailles, il faudrait les faire un minimum aussi,** ils approuvèrent, **je vais éviter de les lancer par contre**, nous rîmes bêtement, ils se levèrent prenant chacun leur chaussures.

**-Putain niveau organisation ils ne blaguent pas **, dit Jake, je souriais carrément fier.

**-Ce n'est pas finit,** dit Bella, **nous avons aussi tout un tas de chose à vous donner mais je vous laisse prendre ce que vous voulez,** elle se pencha, je fixais ses fesses, m'arrêtant en sentant un léger coup à ma cheville, je regardais Paul.

**-Ma grande...je peux te comprendre en tant qu' homme mais pas Charlie en tant que père,** je grimaçais, **non mais ça va tranquille, c'était juste pour te prévenir.**

**-Putain merci,** soufflais-je.

**-Dés que tu t'égares je te fais signe, **nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Bell', **dit Jake, **on peut passer nos tenues ? **

**-Mais non, **râla Jasper, **nous n'avons pas les nôtres ! À moins que...**dit-il en regardant Bella, elle lui fit un sourire,** oh merde tu as nos affaires !** Elle approuva, putain, il se rapprocha, **je suis obligée là,** il se prosterna nous faisant partir dans un fou rire nerveux, il se redressa**, non mais toi en chef tu pètes tout !**

**-Merci,** rit-elle gênée, **mais ce sont Esmée et Carlisle qui y ont pensés.**

**-Parce que tu nous l'a dit,** rit ma mère, **tu as dis ''les connaissant ils ne voudront pas attendre'' **elles pouffèrent, **les garçons, vos affaires sont dans le coffre de la voiture,** elle nous montra ses clés, je les pris allant dehors avec mes frères.

**-J'étais déjà pire que impatient pour Halloween,** dit Emmett sur le parking** mais là c'est pire ! **

Nous rîmes nerveusement en ouvrant le coffre, Em' haussa les épaules avant de se déshabiller sur le parking.

**-Ne perdons pas de temps mes frères, **nous rîmes bêtement le suivant, ils mirent leur plaque d'identité, j'étais bien content de voir que j'avais les miennes, nous restâmes en débardeur mettant nos rangers,** putain je kiffe !** Nous nous regardâmes,** nos petites femmes vont baver !**

**-Ouais,** dit Jasper, **demain je le sens mal leur tenues,** nous grimaçâmes mettant nos affaires dans le coffre, **pour le moment profitons de ce moment,** nous nous tapâmes dans les mains retournant dans dans le poste.

Les filles étaient toutes du même côté, nous attirâmes les regards, je pus voir les rougissements de Bella, je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle gloussa, visiblement elle aime, plus que ça même, elle s'accrocha aux bras de Kim,jetant un petit regard à son père, nous allons éviter de nous emporter maintenant, Rose et Ali' se retinrent d'une quelconque réaction, bon en fait Rose non, mon frère lui eut la chance de se faire ''agresser'' par sa petite femme, Charlie et mes parents regardèrent ailleurs, j'allais vers Bella, elle relâcha le bras de Kim, elle pouffa, je me contentais de la fixer avec un petit sourire, passant dans son dos, prenant appui contre un bureau, mes mains sur son ventre, pas de manière déplacée, les Quileute arrivèrent à leur tour, Kim me perça le tympan, elles rejoignirent leur conjoints, c'était un grand bordel, Bella tapa dans ses mains en voyant les bébés et Paul, sans rougir pour ce dernier.

**-Ça c'est de l'équipe !** Rit-elle.

**-Les hommes,** dit Ali', **photo de groupe, **je les rejoignis.

Nous prîmes la pose, elle en fit plusieurs, en prévoyant pour dimanche quand elles seront en tenues, je retrouvais ma Bella, me remettant comme précédemment, j'embrassais son épaule, ses mains sur les miennes, riant avec les autres.

**-Je vais faire ma ronde,** dit Charlie.

**-Laisse moi venir ! **dit Emmett sur un ton des plus impatient.

**-Allons-y,** rit-il, **voyons si nous pouvons trouver moyen de coller une amende à l'autre, si vous avez faim, commandez des pizzas ou ce que vous voulez, nous n'en n'aurons pas pour longtemps,** nous approuvâmes, ils partirent en riant.

**-Nous allons les chercher,** dit mon père, **dîtes nous juste vos commandes et ça sera bon.**

Ma mère prit des notes vu le nombre que nous étions, elle refusa l'argent des Quileute, ils apprécièrent moyennement mais ne dire rien au regard menaçant de ma mère, ils sortirent à leur tour, Bella se tourna se mettant entre mes jambes, je tournais sa casquette, nous embrassant, mes mains sous son débardeur dans son dos, elle m'écrasa contre elle, nous rendant plus avide, peu importe les gens autour, je baissais ma main sur le haut de ses fesses, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lui empoigner.

**-Chérie, **soufflais-je contre sa bouche, **pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça dimanche, c'est suffisamment sexy.**

**-Parce que j'ai prévue mieux,** elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, remontant ses mains dans mes cheveux, **nous parlerons plus tard,** je me redressais nous mettant sur le côté, du moins là ou je pouvais serrer ses fesses sans que l'on nous voit, elle gémit doucement réclamant ma langue, se faisant indécente son corps pressé contre le mien, je serrai davantage ses petites fesses, nous laissant aller, alternant avec de simple baisers pour reprendre notre souffle.

Fallait que j'arrête de m'imaginer la prendre sur le bureau sur lequel j'étais en appui, mon cerveau en avait décidé autrement, me mettant même en tête de m'enfermer avec elle dans la cellule au sous-sol, je pars loin mais ça me disait bien, faut que je me détendes, sa façon d'empoigner mes cheveux ne m'y aidèrent pas le moins du monde, mes mains remontèrent sur ses flancs, redescendant pour repasser sous son débardeur, seul le bruit d'une voiture sur le parking nous calma, je remis son haut tout en nous embrassant plus calmement, elle baissa ses mains sur mes biceps, nos visages soudés, je la gardais contre moi le temps de me calmer, elle se redressa, remis sa casquette tout en me fixant envieuse, elle détourna son regard surement pour m'aider, mettant ses bras autour de mon cou, je serrai mes mains plus d'une fois pour éviter à mes mains de descendre sur ses fesses.

Personne n'entra pour autant dans le poste, autant que j'en profite pour me calmer avant l'arrivée de Charlie ou de mes parents, je caressais son dos, déviant je le reconnais sur sa cambrure, mon visage dans son cou, je recommençai, appuyant davantage, elle resserra son étreinte, ses ongles caressant doucement ma nuque, je frissonnais plus d'une fois, laissant les autres préparer à leur tour ce que nous pourrions faire soit pour l'autre, soit pendant nos pauses, je repassais mes mains sous son débardeur, elle frissonna,je caressais son dos du bout des doigts, j'embrassais son cou doucement, sa clavicule, ses mains se crispant, dire que j'avais encore plus envie d'elle était peu dire, je poussais ses cheveux, elle recula son buste pour me regarder, elle retira sa casquette, prenant mes mains les serrant dans les siennes, nos visages pratiquement soudés, elle posa nos mains sur mes cuisses.

**-C'est pour que j'arrête de te toucher ?** Elle récupéra ses mains, se collant contre moi, mes mains furent bien placées pour le coup, je regardais derrière moi, ils étaient tous à rire, Rose et Ali, à noter des idées sur un tableau, les officiers de Charlie n'étaient plus dans la pièce, ils étaient plusieurs à manquer, j'en profitais pour glisser ma main sur son entrejambe, elle serra ses cuisses, je soufflais contre son bras sur mon épaule,lui mordis quand sa main retira la mienne.

**-Viens,** je tournais mon visage vers le sien, elle me fit me lever, nous éloignant, m'emmenant je ne sais où, elle nous fit aller dans un local sombre le fermant à clés, **personne ne viendra...**

Je l'entendis se déshabiller au plus vite, je l'aidais la mettant contre la porte, mon pantalon et mon boxer furent vite baissés, je n'attendis pas non plus longtemps pour aller en elle, nous embrassant avidement quand je fus entièrement en elle, nous gémîmes, j'écrasais mon bassin contre le sien, je la soulevais, elle croisa ses chevilles, nous faisant pressant, de plus en plus pressant, je pouvais empoigner ses fesses comme je le voulais, ses mains cherchant ou s'accrocher sans me faire de marques, elle agrippa mon débardeur d'une main, l'autre mes cheveux, j'allais dans son cou, ma main remontant son débardeur, elle posa son pied au sol, je baissais son soutien gorge pour atteindre son sein, passant sa cuisse sur mon bras, je retrouvais rapidement sa bouche quand elle s'en prit à mes parties, j'enlevais sa main me faisant plus nerveux, nous fûmes plus audibles, nos souffles plus rapides, elle se tendit, je resserrais notre étreinte, mes coups de reins plus appuyés, je la soulevais à nouveau, nous vînmes quelques secondes plus tard, retenant nos souffles, pour ne pas être trop bruyant. Naïf je sais.

Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre le temps de nous reprendre, elle mit sa tête contre la porte,ses mains sur mes joues relevant mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement, je serai bien resté des heures mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible.

**-Bébé,** chuchotais-je, elle approuva posant d'autres baisers, je sortis d'elle, elle posa ses pieds au sol, je me rhabillais sans quitter sa bouche, je remis son haut, je l'embrassais avant de me baisser pour prendre ses vêtements, je lui tendis son string, elle le remit ainsi que le reste de ses affaires, **dis moi que il y a des toilettes tout prêt.**

**-Oui,viens vite, **elle ouvrit la porte, prit ma main et nous y emmena.

Nous fîmes au plus vite, nous arrangeant, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, nous nous recoiffâmes au mieux.

**-L'excuse ça sera quoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Je n'en trouves aucune mon ange, soyons naturels ?** Elle me regarda sceptique, nous rîmes nerveusement, **tant que nos parents ne sont pas revenus ça ira,** elle approuva, nous sortîmes pour rejoindre les autres**, chérie, prions pour qu'ils ne soient pas tous là à manger, **elle serra ma main, **naturels mon ange,** elle relâcha ma main passant dans mon dos, elle grimpa, j'attrapais ses jambes, **ce n'est pas...**

**-Je sais, **pouffa-t-elle, **mais mes jambes tremblent trop,** nous rîmes doucement, elle arrêta quand nous arrivâmes dans la piéce,** Dieu existe...**

**-J'ai pensé pareil,** rit-elle, nous nous prîmes des petits regards, **Dieu aurait pu leur brouiller la vue**, je la posais en riant sur le bureau, me mettant près d'elle, **tu sais te mettre là ne sers à rien,** railla-t-elle,**tu fais trop innocent, **elle se leva se mettant entre mes jambes, nos bras sur sa taille, **soyons naturels, **railla-t-elle en me regardant, je lui fis un petit sourire embrassant son nez, je mis ma main sur sa joue, embrassant son front ensuite longuement, m'arrêtant, Charlie et Emmett étaient de retour avec mes parents et plus que chargés, ils posèrent tout sur une des tables.

-**La bouffe est là !**cria Emmett

-**Nous l'avons tous vus, **se moqua Kim, **mange Em', ne t'en fais pas pour nous.**

**-Je te remercie c'est ce que j'attendais ! **Il prit sa pizza, les Quileutes s'approchèrent.

**-Vous feriez mieux d'attendre, **nous dit Emily, **ils perdent les pédales avec les pizzas, **nous rîmes bêtement.

Nous nous installâmes tous, Charlie sortit les bières avec ses officiers, je me demandais même si il n'avait pas un local juste pour ça.

**-Nous les avons achetés avant de venir, **me dit ma Bella en me regardant mesquinement, **je ne lui dirais pas.**

**-Je n'ai rien dis, **riais-je.

**-Tu penses trop fort, je garde le secret amour.**

**-Merci, **soufflais-je.

Nous nous sourîmes écoutant les idées qu'ils avaient eut pendant notre absence, nous ne parlâmes pas de pourrir le lycée,nous voulions juste un jour de repos en plus, en tout cas elles ne manquaient pas d'idées, Sam et son équipe cherchant comment bien réussir leur coup, tous le monde étaient à se concentrer, tous à fond dedans, j'allais avoir des missions aussi, pas certain qu'une soirée suffise, Sue nous rejoignis, je regardais Charlie et Bella, Bella fit la navette entre son père et elle, il lui fit une place près de lui après qu'elle nous ait tous salués, ils parlèrent entre eux, avec mes parents aussi, je reportais mon regard sur Bella qui les fixait en buvant son soda non sans avoir un petit sourire, elle me regarda.

**-C'est déjà un bon début,**souffla-t-elle, je lui fis un sourire en coin écoutant à nouveau les projets pour dimanche.

Nous rentrâmes tous vers 2 heures du matin, ayant joués au poste nous laissâmes les bois de côté, je mis le réveil pour le lendemain et notre journée de grands gamins, de grand n'importe quoi surtout.


	11. Chapter 11 saison 2

_désolée pour le retard, mauvaise passe donc pas franchement le coeur à écrire._

_Merci pour vos reviews..._

_Bonne semaine à bientôt._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Samedi.**

**Pov Bella.**

J'eus à peine le temps de faire un bisou à mon chéri que déjà Ali' me tirait par la main à la voiture, je grognais, Edward aussi.

**-Oui bah plus tard, nous allons être en retard !** Dit-elle en m'amenant à la voiture, je regardais Edward et mon père blasée, mon père se moquait, mon homme râlait, elle m'ouvrit la portière arrière, je retrouvais Angie, Rose côté passager, elles me firent des sourires compatissant, Ali' prit le volant.

**-Oh, **dis-je,**tu vas conduire...je ne t'ai jamais vue,** Rose et Angie échappèrent des rires.

**-Ça fait longtemps,** me dit Ali' tout sourire, **il faut que je me concentres maintenant**, Angie posa sa joue contre mon épaule, serrant mon bras avec ses mains, je lui souris, regardant ensuite Ali', nous n'avions pas bougées.

**-Ali' ?** Demandais-je, **nous ne partons pas ?** Elles pouffèrent, pas Ali' qui fixait le pare-brise.

**-Deux minutes...ceinture OK, rétro..**.elle le bougea d'un millimètre,** OK, **elle arrangea celui de sa **portière, bon ça c'est OK, point mort, c'est bon, frein à main...pas mit, c'est une bonne chose ça pourrait être embêtant,** dit-elle songeuse, **ah il faut que je règle mon siège,** je la regardais faire ses trucs.

**-Ali, **dit Rose,** tu étais au volant à l'aller, rien n'a bougé, nous pouvons y aller...**

**-Ne me stresse pas !** Cria-t-elle, je sifflais nerveusement reculant dans le siège, **je dois tout vérifier.**

**-OK, OK, **dit Rose, **ne cries pas.**

**-Alors ne me fais pas paniquer ! Je dois tout recommencer maintenant, c'est si compliqué de me laisser deux minutes ? Je ne demande que 2 minutes merde ! **Je regardais mon père et Edward, ils riaient, je baissais ma vitre**, Swan, tu me remontes ça tout de suite !** Je le fis rapidement, **non mais c'est pas possible, nous allons être en retard à cause de vous !** J'échappais un rire, elle me regarda froidement, au moins ça me calmait, elle se remit face à son volant, elle prit une inspiration, recommençant son rituel.

Je n'osais plus parler, ni même bouger, si elle est comme ça avec la voiture de Rose, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle aura la sienne ?

**-Maintenant les clignotants !** Dit-elle en souriant, elle les toucha tous, j'étais plus que sceptiques, ça ne servait à rien puisque elle n'avait pas mit le contact, j'entendis ses pieds appuyer sur les pédales, je baissais ma tête pour me retenir de rire, Angie aussi se retint, **pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?** Je relevais mes yeux, **Rose je crois que nous sommes en panne**, râla-t-elle, Rose se pencha mettant le contact, nous eûmes droit à plusieurs réactions, le poste s'alluma, les essuies glaces bougeant rapidement, Ali' qui panique et qui coupe tout, contact compris, j'aurai pu rire, je préférais me mordre la lèvre, **je recommence...**

**-Bon Ali', **dit Rose, **je t'aime et tout mais là tu en fais trop, démarre et prends la route.**

**-Ne me..**

**-Tout de suite ! **Dit-elle froidement, **tu démarres et on y va ! **Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, **tout de suite et tu accélères, nous perdons du temps, beaucoup de temps ! **Elle tapa dans ses mains, Ali' sursauta et se mit face au volant, crispant ses mains, **non mais c'est pas vrai, **soupira Rose, **à pied nous y serions déjà,** nous rîmes avec Angie,nous reprenant rapidement.

**-Bien vous voulez que je démarres ? **Nous demanda-t-elle revêche.

**-C'est le but, **railla Rose, Ali' grogna et mit enfin le contact.

**-Accroche toi,** me conseilla Angie, je le fis et je fis bien, elle partit à toute vitesse, je me crispais, remerciais le fait qu'elle ralentisse un peu, Edward et mon père devaient être livide je pense.

Elle était nerveuse, elle ralentit de plus en plus, marquant de longues pauses au stop, ou autre, s'excusant pour le démarrage, elle avait trop appuyé sur la pédale, je remerciais le fait que nous allâmes sur Port Angeles, je pensais que ça serait Seattle, ce qui était prévu, peut-être que nous avions perdu trop de temps, elle chercha une place sur le parking pourtant pratiquement désert, au moins nous échappâmes au créneau, après plusieurs minutes et une nouvelle dispute avec Rose, nous pûmes descendre, je n'avais même pas prêté attention à où nous étions.

**-Nous sommes arrivées !** Pépia Ali', nous la regardâmes sceptiques, **je m'améliore je trouve.**

**-Pour...**demanda Angie.

**-Ma conduite,** dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, **nous pouvons y aller, c'est à quelques mètres, on s'active !** Nous la suivîmes en pouffant.

**-Rose, pourquoi elle panique comme ça ?** Demandais-je.

**-Il faudrait juste qu'elle conduise plus, elle a peur de perdre des points, si un jour elle se fait arrêter ça sera le début de la fin,chose qui arrivera parce qu'elle est vraiment dangereuse,** nous rîmes doucement, Ali' marchait plus que vite,** mais nous ne proposons pas souvent il faut dire, ton homme à part toi il ne laisse personne toucher à sa voiture, Emmett et sa Jeep, ce n'est même pas la peine, les parents ont besoin de la leur, reste moi,** soupira-t-elle, **je l'ai prévenue à la moindre éraflure c'est finit, avant de partir de la villa, elle a mit une demie heure, elle voulait vérifier le niveau d'huile,** nous rîmes bêtement, **elle a criée sur tout le monde, Jasper compris, Emmett l'a filmé, ah oui elle a donné des coups de pieds dans mes pneus pour voir si ils étaient bien, au retour elle conduira aussi, **nous grimaçâmes.

**-Je peux lui prêter ma camionnette si elle veut, elle est solide...il faudra que je la récupères à La Push.**

**-Pas bête,** dit Angie,** les filles il faudrait la rattraper, **nous approuvâmes nous dépêchant, nous arrivâmes devant une patinoire, j'étais aussi contente que paniquée, elle se tourna nous regardant.

**-Activité du matin !** Sourit-elle,** Bell' tu en as déjà fait ? **

**-Non pas du tout, **elle se moqua.

**-Pardon, patin à roulette ? **

**-Non plus, **dis-je vexée.

**-Nous allons t'apprendre, tu verras c'est chouette ! **Nous entrâmes, elle paya pour nous 4, nous ne pûmes que dire merci, nous eûmes toutes nos patins, nous asseyant, les attachant, **si seulement je m'étais rachetés des patins,** soupira-t-elle, **ça fera l'affaire pour cette fois,** je fis mes lacets pas du tout rassurée.

**-Je suis la seule à ne pas savoir en faire ? **Demandais-je.

**-Oui**, me dit Rose, je grimaçais, **mais non,** rit-elle, **tu vas voir c'est marrant, **elles se levèrent, m'aidant à le faire, je cherchais mon équilibre, elles me retinrent en pouffant, je les fixais, **pardon,** elles rirent entre elles, Rose me remit mon bonnet et mon écharpe correctement.

**-Belly...**

**-Allons-y,** soupirais-je, Rose et Angie me prirent la main pour m'aider, au moins jusqu'à la patinoire je ne me tordais pas la cheville, c'est déjà ça de gagner, je pris appui.

**-Bella, **me dit Ali',** si tu tombes, pense à rentrer tes petits doigts, si quelqu'un passe ça pourrait être dangereux,** je lui fis les gros yeux, elles se moquèrent, **mon jumeau pourrait me détester à vie si tes petits doigts y restent ! Bon évites les chutes aussi, reste près du bord, tiens toi d'une main si tu veux.**

**-Je te tiendrai la main,** me dit Rose, j'approuvais grandement.

**-Moi aussi,** dit Angie en me faisant un grand sourire, **les filles mettons nos gants et lançons nous !** Elles se firent impatiente, bizarrement il me fallut plus de temps pour mettre les miens et encore ce ne fut pas assez long.

Le moment fatidique arriva, je regardais les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient déjà sur la glace, ça à l'air simple vu comme ça, elles passèrent devant, c'est sur que je n'allais pas me précipiter non plus, je m'accrochais au rebord posant un pied, je fis quelques va et viens pour tester, remarque stupide, ça glisse, je soufflais et mis le deuxième, encore plus accrochée au rebord, pas le moins du monde rassurée.

**-Regarde,** me dit Ali', elle partit en marche arrière, je haussais les sourcils, me retournais manquant déjà de me rétamer, elles tuèrent leur rires, je grognais, je me redressais, regardant Ali' faire demi tour et partir, je la suivis des yeux, elle allait vite.

**-Waw..**

**-Elle en a fait pendant des années,** me dit Rose, **j'ai appris avec elle.**

**-Moi avec Ben,** dit Angie tout sourire,** tu viens ? **

**-Je vais vous regarder un peu,** elles me scrutèrent, **après je viens, je vais tenir le rebord et avancer histoire de m'habituer, allez-y, faîtes vous plaisir, je vous assure allez-y,** elles se regardèrent.

**-Nous revenons vite,** me dit Rose, j'approuvais, scotchée au rebord, elles me firent un bisou.

Je les regardais partir, je me redressais, regardant comment faisait les gens, j'avais repéré comment freiner déjà, j'avançais lentement complètement crispée, raide comme un piquet regardant mes pieds, prise de je ne sais quoi, de folie certainement, je lâchais le rebord, brave fille que je suis, j'avançais un peu plus vite, mes bras bougeant dans tout les sens pour chercher mon équilibre, je paniquais j'allais trop vite, pour moi, pour d'autres j'irai très lentement, mais moi ça me fit paniquer,tellement que je me retrouvais rapidement sur les fesses.

**-Et merde, **râlais-je, j'attrapais le rebord d'une main, il me fallut un moment et plusieurs glissades pour que je me remettes debout, je passais ma main sur mes fesses, arrêtant rapidement, ça me fait bouger.

**-Belly, ça va ? **

**-Oui, **grommelais-je, Rose et Ali' arrivèrent.

**-Maintenant que tu as fais ta première chute,** dit Ali', **tu peux commencer ! **Je la fixais, **ne sois pas contrariée,** elle passa dans mon dos, ses mains sur mes hanches, Rose prit mes mains, elles me firent avancer.

**-Les filles, les filles**, dis-je stressée, elles pouffèrent.

-**Laisse nous faire, **dit Rose.

**-Tu es trop raide,** me dit Ali', **essaie de te détendre, ne bouge pas tes pieds, nous avançons pour toi.**

Je me laissais faire, restant raide craignant la prochaine chute, je criais de peur quand Rose se poussa et lâcha mes mains, Ali' me poussant, elles sont folles, je me crispais en voyant le virage.

**-Ali', Ali', le virage !** Elle pouffa, **mais arrête de faire ça !** Je tournais mon visage vers elle, mauvaise idée, je me rétamais, je rangeais mes doigts, Ali' évita la chute, et j'étais dans la merde parce que je n'avais pas le rebord pour m'aider.

Je me relevais au mieux, demandant aux filles de me laisser essayer, à nouveau je fais la brave fille, je devrais arrêter, je m'assis, les regarda et leur tendis mes mains vaincues, elles rirent bêtement, prenant mes mains, elles parvinrent à me relever.

**-Oh ma Bella,** dit Ali' sur un ton désolée, **ça ne dois pas t'amuser au final.**

**-Si j'adore prendre des gamelles !** N**ous pouvons parier sur mon nombre total de chutes,** raillais-je, elles rirent moqueuses,** il faut que j'arrive à aller d'un bout à l'autre avant que nous partions.**

**-Ça y est Bella est de retour, **chantonna Rose.

**-Je ne serai pas contre retrouver le rebord par contre.**

**-Mais tu vas y aller,** me dit Angie,** Belly...**

**-Toute seule ?** Elle approuva, j'évaluais la distance.

**-Faut que tu sois moins raide, glisse doucement...tu peux aussi te dire que ton joli cœur t'attends** **et il a très, très, tréééés envie de te voir,** **il a son sourire en coin, tu sais son petit sourire qui te fais tant d'effet**, je gloussais pivoine, elles rirent, **vas-y ma Belly, nous le dirons à Eddy que grâce à lui tu as patinée !** Je pris une grande inspiration, regardant mes pieds.

**-Non, **dit Ali', **tu dois regarder devant toi, regarder tes pieds ça va te faire chuter,** je grimaçais, **regarde loin devant toi, regarde moi, **je la fixais pendant qu'elle rejoignit le rebord, encore une fois ça paraît facile, Rose et Angie allèrent avec elle, Angie créa un espace entre elle et les filles.

**-Eddy est là,** souffla-t-elle, je pourrais rire ou pouffer mais j'angoissais.

Je regardais autour de moi, évitons une collision, je me concentrais, me lançant doucement, mes bras à chercher l'équilibre, elles m'encouragèrent, j'étais pratiquement pliée en deux, j'allais plus vite sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je n'avais rien demandée pourtant.

**-Redresse toi,** me dit Ali' stressée, j'essayais, je n'étais pas loin d'elle.

J'écoutais tout leur conseils, je souriais comme une conne quand ma main toucha le rebord, elles crièrent de joie, je riais en stress, consciente que ce que je venais de faire devait être risible à voir.

**-J'ai réussis ! **Dis-je toute contente, j'ai bien le droit d'être fière un peu, elles me firent des bisous, Rose choisis ma bouche, je pouffais.

**-De la part de Eddy, **pouffa-t-elle,** bien sur ça reste entre nous,** j'approuvais en riant.

**-Bell',** me dit Ali',** nouveau défi !**

Elles m'en firent plusieurs, à la fin nous comptabilisions mes chutes, je finissais à 12 chutes, certaines plus douloureuses que d'autres, Ali' allait m'entrainer, elle décréta une heure et demie après notre arrivée que j'avais suffisamment progressé pour que nous partions, la vrai raison étant qu'à cause de moi, hier soir elle et Rose devaient se trouver des costumes de dernières minutes, je fus contente de retrouver mes baskets, j'avais mal partout aussi.

Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins, nous prenant à manger sur le chemin, nous achetâmes d'autres choses pour les costumes du soir, elles parvinrent à louer des costumes pour la fête de Marina, c'était...c'était...au moins personne ne pourrait les reconnaître, oui, elles m'ont détestées pendant quelques minutes, elles furent toutes impatiente de rentrer à la villa, je crois que je vais enfin savoir ce qu'ils manigancent tous.

J'étais angoissée quand même, ça devait être la tendance de ma journée, le stress et tout, le fait que Ali' roule lentement ne m'aidèrent pas à me détendre, je devenais hystérique quand elle s'arrêta en bas de l'allée.

**-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** Demandais-je un peu hystérique, elles me regardèrent toutes les 3.

**-J'ai juste calé,** me dit Ali', **pourquoi tu es en panique ? **

**-Parce que je sens un truc, un gros truc, je sais que vous avez manigancé dans mon dos,** elles froncèrent des sourcils, **ne faîtes pas celles qui ne comprennent pas, **je détachais ma ceinture**, j'aime pas les surprises, ne pas savoir, tu peux ne pas démarrer, je peux marcher !** Elle remit le contact bloquant les portes, je haussais les épaules ouvrant ma fenêtre au plus vite.

**-Belly mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? **Me demanda Angie nerveuse.

**-Je vais voir ce que vous cachez tous ! **J'allais me mettre en position pour m'évader de cette voiture.

**-Bell', **me dit Rose, **sors de cette voiture et je t'enferme dans le coffre, je le ferai donc tu te reprends et tu arrêtes de te mettre je ne sais quoi dans la tête, Ali' a calée, nous repartons tout de suite, **Ali' remit le contact reprenant lentement la route,** il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans tout tes états parce que sinon arrivée à la villa tu risques d'être pire que déçue dans la mesure ou il n'y a rien qui t'y attendes de particulier, les garçons sont chez ton père, nous posons les costumes et nous allons les rejoindre.**

**-Mais vous manigancez quand même, **soufflais-je en croisant les bras.

**-Tu es fâchée ? **Me demanda Angie.

**-Non, c'est je ne sais pas, laissez tomber...**

J'abandonnais, comme le dis Rose, si ça se trouve je monte tout une histoire, quoi que Jake m'avait dit que si il disait quoi que ce soit, les autres lui ne voudraient, je n'avais jamais remontée l'allée aussi lentement, j'avais envie de passer entre les sièges avant et d'enfoncer son pied sur l'accélérateur, les filles parlèrent de choses et d'autres, je regardais les arbres défiler jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que à quelques mètres, en effet la villa était comme d'habitude, nous descendîmes, je m'étais vraiment monté un film en fait, je les laissais passer devant regardant le sol, c'est peut-être chez mon père qu'ils manigancent, elles rentrèrent je continuais de les suivre, me mettant à crier en voyant une araignée, une grosse araignée sur le sol.

**-Si tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une araignée, **dit Rose, **qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu verras le reste ? **Je quittais l'araignée du regard pour regarder les filles, elles se décalèrent,**c'est Halloween demain non ? **

Je fis un pas regardant toutes les décorations, toile d'araignée, citrouilles, sorcières, squelettes, un crâne sur la table à manger, pleins de choses qui rendirent la villa plus du tout accueillante, elles me firent avancer, je craignais que quelque chose se jettent sur moi, un Emmett déguisé par exemple.

**-Ce n'est pas finit, **me dit Ali', **reste l'avant de la maison à faire, les lumières, rajouter des citrouilles et tout un tas de choses, ça te plaît ? **J'approuvais en fixant une sorcière complètement stressante, **je ne l'aime pas non plus, **chuchota-t-elle, j'approuvais à nouveau,**Bella ? **

**-Elle...elle me fixe, **elles éclatèrent de rire.

**-Que diras-tu de Bob le pirate ? **Me demanda Rose en riant, elle tourna ma tête vers le piano, un squelette de pirate assis sur le banc, un œil pendant aussi.

**-Tout de suite ça rends le truc moins romantique, **soufflais-je, elles riaient continuant à me faire avancer, une main coupée ensanglantée, des pieds, des têtes par ci par là, **la maison de l'angoisse...**je bloquais sur l'escalier, il y avait une momie, en fait je bloquais pour tout, les chauves-souris plus vrai que nature suspendues au plafond, un corbeau qui me valut un sursaut parce que merde il faisait vrai,**les filles...le..le corbeau vous l'avez empaillé ? **Elles rirent deux fois plus.

**-C'est coco ! **Dit Ali' en tapotant sa tête,** plus vrai qu'un vrai !**

**-Bob pour un pirate ? Coco pour un corbeau ? **Demandais-je, j'aurai voulu le dire sur un ton moqueur mais ma voix tremblait un peu, je suis une flippette en fait.

**-C'est plus rassurant de leur donner des petits noms à l'opposé de l'horreur, **me dit Rose, **c'est psychologique, ne t'en fais pas, pas de décoration dans les chambres, **je soufflais soulagée,**par contre attends toi à des blagues pourries des garçons.**

**-Je me doute bien qu'ils ne vont pas se priver...donc en réalité vous flippez autant que moi, **elles approuvèrent, **ça me rassure vous n'imaginez pas comment !**

**-C'est pire la nuit, **dit Ali',**tu verras avec les bougies et les choses que nous allons rajouter, ne montre surtout pas aux garçons que ça te fais peur, nous depuis que nous faisons comme si ils pensent que nous n'avons pas peur.**

**-Ce qu'elles essaient de te dire, **dit Angie sur un ton narquois, **c'est qu'ils ne vont pas te lâcher !**

**-Mon chéri me protégera !**

**-Bah...tu sais mon jumeau est très souvent mature sauf pendant certaines occasions, quand il est bourré, raison pour laquelle il se contient pour le moment, pendant Halloween, il a 12 ans d'âge mental.**

**-Comment il est bourré ? **

**-Tu t'en fous de mon ''il a 12 ans d'âge mental'' ? **

**-Non mais mon cerveau a fait un arrêt.**

**-Mieux vaut lui laisser la surprise, **rit Rose, Ali' approuva, je regardais Angie.

**-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ma Belly !**

**-Ne sois pas pressée,** me dit Ali', **bon tu veux nous aider à finir ? **

**-Il reste quoi ? **

**-L'extérieur surtout, allons derrière la maison ! **

Encore une fois je suivis les collant, c'était franchement angoissant, elles m'expliquèrent ce qui restait à faire, Angie ayant aidée hier après-midi, tout était à l'extérieur.

**-Oh !**dit Rose, **Bella je vais mettre mes mains sur tes yeux pour t'aider jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors tu veux ? **

**-Je sens des regards sur moi...**

**-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais t'aider.**

Elle passa dans mon dos, je me laissais faire bien trop heureuse de ne plus voir toutes ces horreurs, j'entendis la porte être ouverte.

**-Dehors rien ne fais peur, **murmura Rose.

-**J'espère bien, **elle retira ses mains, j'ouvris grand mes yeux, je passai du monde des horreurs au pays de Candy, pleins de jeux, une immense maison gonflable, un trampoline, elles me firent avancer en riant, pleins de couleurs partout, une piscine à balles et tellement de choses que j'eus du mal à tout intégrer,**mais qu'est-ce que vous avez faits ? **

**-Nous rien,** dit Ali', **nous étions avec toi, par contre...**elle me retourna, **eux oui,**je regardais nos parents, mon chéri, Em' et Jasper avec de grands sourires, **surprise ! **étant paralysée elles me poussèrent à avancer vers eux, **nous l'avons perdue !**

**-Non..non mais..vous êtes de grands malades ! **Nous rîmes tous bêtement.

-**Attends un peu avant de dire ça !** Rit Jasper, **semaine de jeux de gamins n'oublie pas, avant que nous partions tous en vrille, préparons nous ! **Les filles m'emmenèrent dans la maison en riant, nous allâmes dans la salle de bain.

Rose nous fit des taches de rousseur à toutes, des couettes ou des tresses, j'avais droit à deux couettes hautes avec des petits nœuds, rejoignant les autres ensuite, je riais devant Emmett et Jasper, Em' et sa grande salopette et une casquette sur le côté, Jasper en princesse, je regardais mon chéri, déguisé en chevalier, une épée en bois à la main,Ben aussi, je riais plus que bêtement.

**-Non mais vous êtes grave !** Ils rirent bêtement.

**-S'lut,** me dit Emmett, **tu es une nouvelle copine,** j'approuvais en riant,** ça c'est souette ! 'sis toi !**

Je m'assis morte de rire, regardant le jardin, ils sont complètement allumés, j'étais plus que touchée aussi, la table pleines de bonbons, de gâteaux, de jus, je mangeais regardant mon chéri qui était face à moi, je lui souriais niaisement, nous nous levâmes tous partant en vrille dans la maison gonflable, elle était suffisamment grande pour que nous puissions tous jouer, nos parents nous regardant en riant, j'espère que la maison est solide en tout cas je repartis dans les chutes, moins douloureuse que celle de la patinoire, il faut bien nous imaginer avec pour les filles nos coiffures et pour les garçons leur tenue, le plus perturbant étant Jasper.

Nous finîmes par sortir ne remettant pas nos chaussures, nous fîmes un concours de saut dans la piscine à balles, nous avions recommencés plus d'une fois juste parce que ça nous amusaient faisant des pauses pour engloutir une tonne de bonbons, toujours sous surveillance d'adultes bien que plus occupés à accrocher des décorations pour Halloween, l'avant de la maison nous revenant en fin de journée,Emmett sortis des fusils à eau, il fut nécessaire de remettre nos chaussures, tiens si je mets du sang de cochon dedans ça peut être pratique aussi, je fis équipe avec mon chéri, lui volant des bisous, une vrai gamine, nous changeâmes d'activités toutes les trente minutes, trop de choses à faire, nous sauvâmes princesse Jasper de toutes les situations possible et imaginables aussi.

**-Course en couples,** dit Rose, **pieds attachés !**

**-Je vous attache,** rit mon père, je me mis près de mon chéri, mettant nos mains sur la taille de l'autre, **si je serre beaucoup trop dîtes le moi,** nous approuvâmes, Carlisle et Esmée aidèrent les autres, mon père se releva, **c'est bon pour vous ?** Nous nous regardâmes avec Edward.

-**C'est bon pour nous,** dit-il en regardant mon père, il nous fit un grand sourire, Esmée nous prit tous en photos, mon ange, nous allons nous entrainer un peu.

**-Évitons de tomber.**

**-Ça serait bien,** railla-t-il.

**-30 secondes pour se mettre en accord,** dit Carlisle.

**-Quand je serre ta hanche,** souffla-t-il, je le fixais, il se tût un instant, **nous sommes des enfants,** murmura-t-il, je pouffais et rougis, il me fit un sourire en coin, **quand je serre ta hanche,** reprit-il, **fais un pas, **j'approuvais.

Je regardais devant nous, il serra ma hanche, je fis un pas, nous commençâmes à marcher, parvenant à prendre le même rythme, pas évident en si peu de secondes mais nous nous en sortîmes pas trop mal.

**-Stop !** Cria Carlisle, sur la ligne du départ, nous retournâmes tous à nos places initiales, **les enfants,** railla-t-il, nous pouffâmes, nos parents rirent bêtement, **sont mignons**, bref, nous le fixions moqueurs,** je me sens jeune c'est pour ça,** rit-il, nous nous moquâmes,** les premiers arrivés auront un cadeau, allez vers maman,** Esmée nous fit un coucou de la main,elle nous montra un nounours marron, j'ouvris grands mes yeux.

**-Je le veux,** dis-je à mon chéri, il tua son rire.

**-Je m'en doutes, il faut se concentrer mon ange, les autres sont bons,** je grimaçais, **regarde le nounours ça va te motiver.**

Je le fis, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, toutes les filles le voulaient visiblement, je pouffais en voyant Jasper toujours en princesse.

**-Mon ange...tu te moqueras plus tard,** railla-t-il, je partis dans un fou rire nerveux,** non chérie !**

Je riais encore plus, même quand Carlisle donna le départ, nous partîmes du mauvais pas, nous prîmes du retard, il nous fit avancer pendant que j'étais occupée à rire.

**-Tu peux dire au revoir à ton nounours,** rit-il.

**-Je sais, **riais-je,** pas grave, je préfère regarder princesse Jasper courir,** nous rîmes bêtement, avançant tout de même, **pour l'honneur.**

**-Pour l'honneur, **Ben et Angie gagnèrent, nous les rejoignîmes, Em' et Jasper se firent crier dessus pour avoir échoués, j'embrassais le joue de mon chéri en souriant,** tu me félicites parce que nous avons perdus ?** J'approuvais en riant,** je pensais que tu me crierai dessus.**

**-Je ne te cries jamais dessus ! Puis je ne suis pas en mode chef, j'ai...nous avons quel âge d'ailleurs ? **

**-Personne n'a su se mettre d'accord,** rit-il, **nous sommes juste des gamins, je vais nous détacher.**

**-Pourquoi tout de suite ? **

**-Tu veux rester attachée avec moi ? **Je lui fis un grand sourire,** ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ****mais j'avais dans l'idée de te faire un câlin, un bisou aussi.**

**-OK, OK, vires la corde**, il se baissa en riant, la retirant, il se releva se mettant face à moi, ses mains sur ma taille.

**-Tu penses bien que là nous ne sommes plus des enfants,** j'acquiesçai, il me mit dos aux autres, mes mains sur ses bras, il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa, je soupirai, j'étais bien contente de ne pas être une enfant à cet instant, je mis mes bras autour de son cou, il se baissa, ses bras sous mes fesses pour me soulever, je souriais bêtement contre ses lèvres, je laissais mes jambes droites quand même, je serrai mes bras, le surplombant, ma main finissant sur sa joue.

**-Je sais que tu n'es pas seul à avoir organisé tout ça mais merci, **il me reposa me gardant dans ses bras, **ça vous fais vous rappeler de bons souvenirs, ça m'en créé, tout est parfait comme ça, tout le monde en profite,** nous nous sourîmes.

**-Je crois que tu as bien résumé, je ne vois pas quoi rajouter, **je l'embrassais à mon tour, nous faisant langoureux, nous soufflant des ''je t'aime'' entre deux baisers.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre tout le monde, il me mit sur son dos pour nous y emmener, je posais un baiser dans son cou avant de descendre.

**-Que faisons-nous maintenant ?** Demandais-je.

**-Je veux faire un cache-cache !** Dit Ali', **qui veut ?** Elle leva son bras attendant je levais le mien, j'avais bien envie de jouer encore, ils se décidèrent tous, **je compte !**

Elle se mit contre le mur commençant à compter, nous partîmes tous en courant nous étant mit au préalable d'accord sur le périmètre et sur le fait que nous devions nous cacher seul, je cherchais un moment, je me cachais derrière un rocher, si vous voulez mon avis je serai vite trouvée, Ali' cria un gros ''j'arrive !'' je ne bougeais plus du tout, complètement recroquevillée, tête baissée, j'attendis un petit moment.

**-Trouvée, **chantonna-t-elle, je restais ''cachée'' ce n'est peut-être pas moi**, trouvée Bella !** Elle tapota mon épaule avec son doigt, je grognais, elle se moqua, **c'était ma cachette c'est pour ça**, je me redressais en râlant, elle me fit un bisou en prenant ma main.

**-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait semblant de ne pas me voir ?**

**-Le but du jeu est de trouver...**

**-Fallait trouver les autres avant,ou je peux me cacher à nouveau et tu fais celle qui ne me vois pas !** Chuchotais-je, elle se mit à réfléchir un instant.

**-Non, **dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Je m'en fiches de toute façon,** elle m'amena à la table, je m'assis pour bouder, elle repartit en sautillant et en riant.

**-Bella, **me dit Esmée, **ce n'est qu'un jeu...**

**-Mais je voulais gagner !** Ils me regardèrent amusés, **j'aurai du aller dans un arbre !**

**-La prochaine fois, **me dit mon père, j'approuvais dépitée appuyant ma joue sur ma main regardant Ali' chercher les autres dans le jardin, elle ne trouva personne.

-**Ils sont doués !** Dis-je.

**-Ali' n'est pas très forte en fait, **souffla Carlisle,** ses frères ont souvent joués avec elle, ils rentraient à la maison jouer à la console, retournant dehors 45 minutes, 1 heure plus tard,** je pouffais, **elle ne l'a jamais sue.**

**-Je ne dirai rien, ils sont dans la maison ?** Chuchotais-je.

**-Non pas cette fois, dit Esmée, d'ici j'en vois 4 ! ça fait 3 fois qu'elle passe devant Ben,** je suivis Ali' des yeux, cherchant un moment avant de voir Ben derrière un arbre.

**-Ça ne va pas l'énerver au bout d'un moment ?** Demandais-je.

**-Étonnamment non, rit** Carlisle**, tu as le temps**, je soupirais.

**-Je fais quoi en attendant ? **

**-Fais un beau dessin à ton papa ! **Railla mon père, je riais, prenant quand même une feuille et des feutres.

**-Tu vas dessiner avec moi !** Il grimaça, **allez papa ! Carlisle, Esmée, même punition,** ils s'assirent tous, **chacun choisit ce que doit dessiner l'autre et...**

**-Psstttt, **je sursautais,** je suis sous la table,** je me baissais discrètement et soulevais la nappe,** s'lut ! Je joues avec vous ! **J'acquiesçai en riant me remettant comme précédemment, Esmée lui glissa des feuilles et un feutre.

Nous jouâmes un moment, éclatant de rire devant les dessins d' Emmett, Ali' avait trouvée Ben, il se joignit à nous, Esmée nous fit faire des masques ensuite, le mien c'était un chat, j'avais laissée Esmée le dessiner, je m'étais concentrée aussi, nous avions rejoins Emmett avec Ben riant doucement en regardant Ali', soulevant la nappe discrètement pour la suivre.

**-Elle va surement penser que nous sommes repartis,** me dit Ben, son masque de lapin sur le visage, difficile de ne pas éclater de rire.

**-Ça va faire plus d'1 heure qu'elle cherche, **dit Emmett au masque de chien,, nous nous regardâmes tour à tour, partant dans un fou rire,** chut !** Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, **nous les remettrons demain si vous voulez,** nous approuvâmes tout sourire les gardant pour le moment, **hey, j'ai des billes dans les poches, jouons !**

Nous lui prîmes en riant le plus bas possible,nous alignant les uns à côté des autres, le jeu étant d'aller le plus loin possible, sur de l'herbe ce n'est pas évident, je fus à la traine à chaque fois, plus occupée à rire en voyant Ben et Emmett avec leur masques se concentrer, ils me firent taire quand Ali' revint.

**-Ils sont où ?**

**-Partis chercher quelque chose, **dit mon père, **tu 'en sors ?** Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise, j'évitais de justesse son genou.

**-Je vais bien finir par les retrouver, partis chercher quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

**-Chérie,** lui dit Esmée, **je crois que j'ai repéré quelqu'un...**

**-Où ça ?** Cria-t-elle, j'entendis Esmée lui expliquer, elle partit comme une bombe.

**-Tu as vu qui ?** Lui demanda mon père.

**-Personne,** nous étouffâmes nos rires,** je ne savais pas quoi répondre, les enfants des bonbons ?** Emmett sortit sa main, il posa l'assiette entre nous, nous la remercions.

Ben sortit son téléphone, il demanda aux autres de nous rejoindre dés qu'ils le pourraient, nous allions être serrés mais pas grave, en les attendant nous leur fîmes des masques, encore plus ridicule que les nôtres, paillettes, plumes, ça ne ressemblait à rien c'était encore mieux.

J'arrêtais de rire en voyant des chaussures, pas n'importe quels chaussures, de grandes chaussures jaunes de clown, je reculais tremblante, retirant mon masque, Emmett lui allait rire, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche le suppliant du regard pendant que le clown parlait avec nos parents, il me signe qu'il allait se taire, je retirais ma main en le regardant de travers, je partis à 4 pattes à l'opposé de la table.

**-Mais,** commença le clown avec une voix perverse, **n'y a-t-il pas des petits enfants ici ?** Je me raidis, il avança, je fis en sorte de m'éloigner au maximum à chaque fois, j'ai plein de jolis ballons, je pleurnichais, Ça aussi il a des ballons.

**-Ils sont derrière la petite maison, **dit mon père en parlant de l'atelier, je le regardais partir, **poupée ? **

Je sortis rapidement de sous la table partant en courant dans la maison, je la traversais descendant les marches, je me baissais toujours à trembler, j'en pleurais même, je me mis à crier comme une hystérique en sentant des mains sur moi.

**-Bébé, ce n'est que moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** J'enfonçais ma tête contre son pull, le serrant de toute mes forces, **bébé ? **

**-Poupée...**mon père caressa ma tête,** ce n'est rien...Emmett à fait venir un clown,** soupira mon père, mon chéri lâcha plusieurs jurons**, poupée, papa est shérif, si il bouge le clown je le mets au trou,** j'eus un très bref rire.

**-Je l'aiderai,** j'essuyais mes joues nerveusement, les regardant, **ce n'est pas Grippe-Sous,**je me crispais,** c'est juste un monsieur déguisé.**

**-Mais...mais il y a un clown ici !** Dis-je à nouveau hystérique, **et en plus il a des ballons ! Et...et les ballons quand ils explosent il y a du sang,** je me fis songeuse, voilà d'où vient l'idée pour l'autre.

**-Chérie ?** La présence d'un clown à moins de 50 mètres me revint, je fixais mon chéri, il me releva aidé de mon père.

**-Les enfants je vais voir !**

Edward m'emmena, je le suivis plus que ravie de partir le plus loin possible, nous allâmes dans les bois, il me fit assoir contre un tronc se baissant.

**-Pourquoi ne pas prendre la voiture ? **

**-Il finira par partir mon ange.**

**-Ou lui péter la gueule ! **Il souffla, **sure que après j'aurai plus peur.**

**-Chérie, il y a un monsieur dessous, c'est son travail.**

**-Excuse moi mais se déguiser en clown c'est franchement pervers !**

**-Je vais le regretter, **murmura-t-il,**mais pourquoi ? **

**-Les clowns se sont tous de grands sadiques déguisés, tu en connais beaucoup toi des gens qui se font mal, se tapent et rigolent ? **

**-Ils font semblant.**

**-Ils font tout semblant, même de sourire, il sont figés, c'est pire quand ils veulent faire les tristes, puis pourquoi autant de maquillage ? De grandes chaussures ? Des cheveux rouges ? Un nez rouge ? Il y a quoi de drôles dedans ? Des sadiques, **chuchotais-je,** ce sont des sadiques,** il eut un petit sourire, **ne ris pas, je suis sérieuse.**

**-Je vois ça mon ange, moi j'aimais bien les clowns quand j'étais petit,** je bloquais, **bébé...**

**-Waw, la pire des trahisons,** il se mit à rire bêtement.

**-Un clown ce n'est pas méchant, il peut faire plein de chose.**

**-Tu me plantes un couteau dans le dos là, Grippe-sous tu le trouves gentil toi quand il attire ce petit garçon dans l'égout ? **

**-C'est un film,** rit-il, **un film d'horreur ! ''Ça'' n'existe pas.**

**-Mais si parce que p****our le personnage de Grippe-sous, Stephen King s'est à ce qu'il paraît inspiré de ****John****Wayne Gacy Jr. Un t****ueur en série américain, il avait été surnommé le clown tueur il a tué 33 jeunes !** Il posa sa main sur mon front, **je ne suis pas malade !**

**-Tu me stresses en fait, d'où tu connais ça ? **

**-J'ai fais mes recherches,** dis-je sérieuse, **je ne paniques pas pour rien, ça se trouve Emmett il a ramené un fanatique, un imitateur, **je paniquais à nouveau, **il faut les prévenir,** je me relevais d'un bond, cherchant un gros morceau de bois pour l'assommer, je fus stoppée par Edward, il remit son téléphone dans la poche, je me disais bien l'avoir entendu parler.

-**Pose.**

**-Il nous faut des armes !** Il prit l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux, je reculais partant en courant avec mon bout de bois, **putain ! Bella !** Je courais en pleurnichant, il est en colère, il fait peur, **putain mais arrête toi !**

Je courrais encore plus vite, étonnée qu'il ne me rattrape pas, je fis le tour de la maison, tenant fermement mon morceau de bois dans les mains, je relevais mes bras pour ne pas le rater, je n'aurai qu'une seule chance, j'arrivais derrière la maison essoufflée, il était de dos ce con et en plus les Quileute étaient arrivés, je fus stoppée par Edward qui m'arracha mon arme des mains alors que j'étais à deux doigts de réussir, il entoura son bras sur ma taille me faisant reculer, Grippe sous se retourna, nous étions fichus.

Il nous regarda, puis la main d' Edward avec mon arme, j'étais paralysée maintenant n'arrivant pas à le lâcher du regard, Edward nous recula jetant notre seule issue, je tentais une discrète marche de crabe pour attraper mon arme, il me bloqua avec ses bras, je tendis ma jambe.

**-Si tu ne t'arrête pas je te jettes dans ses bras,** souffla-t-il énervé, je remis ma jambe, **toi**, dit-il au clown, **je te payes le double pour que tu t'en ailles,** je fixais son sourire maquillé et frissonnais, il se retourna, je posais mes yeux sur tous le monde, visiblement choqué de quelque chose, personne n'aime les clowns...

Il récupéra ses affaires et commença à partir, je le suivis du regard.

**-Il faut le suivre,** dis-je, **il pourrait se cacher !**

**-Putain que quelqu'un m'aide je craque, **personne ne bougea, j'émis un cri de panique quand il revint.

**-Il revient,Grippe-Sous revient ! **Je me débattis, Edward me mit sur son épaule m'empêchant de le voir.

**-Le double de l'argent...**

**-Et en plus un escroc ! **Criais-je, **ne lui donne rien, il voudra plus ensuite, il nous tuera tous !**

**-Faut pas faire attention,** j'entendis des rires, je ne pouvais rien voir, **Emmett avance et je te rembourse,** il se tourna, je criais me retrouvant face au clown, il avança rapidement vers les bois à nouveau, Emmett alla vers lui en se retenant de rire, je profitais que Grippe-sous ne me voit pas pour lui faire un doigt, il me regarda, je cachais mon doigt trop tard.

**-Chéri, chéri, plus vite, plus vite,** dis-je nerveuse, il nous mit près de l'atelier et me posa, je regardais le taré partir, **il faut le...**

**-Quand vas-tu arrêter ce genre de conneries ?** Demanda-t-il énervé, vraiment énervé, **tu nous as fait quoi là ? **

**-Je..j'ai...**

**-Réponds merde !**

**-Je nous ai défendu ! **Criais-je, **j'ai voulu nous défendre, toi, **dis-je en le poussant en arrière, **toi tu as faillit nous faire tuer !**

**-Il n'allait rien faire, toi tu arrives prête à le frapper, tu ne te rends même pas compte du truc en plus merde.**

**-Si il allait faire quelque chose, c'est un clown ! En plus il te demande de l'argent.**

**-Je lui ai proposé, ne change pas de sujet Bella, tu as voulu assommer quelqu'un !**

**-Un clown ce n'est pas quelq...**

**-Tu as tendance à vraiment faire de la merde en période de stress.**

**-La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un clown je ne ferai rien et tu auras tout gagné !** Je partis rejoindre les autres, plus que contrariée, je m'assis en bout de table, bras croisés en fixant la nappe, Edward s'assit également, c'est un rire étouffé qui me fit relever le visage, Emmett, pas que lui en fait se retenait, pas longtemps, il explosa de rire, en gros seul les parents, Edward et moi ne rîmes pas.

**-Pardon**, dit Emmett en se calmant, il repartit de plus belle, **c'est les nerfs, **je haussais les épaules, **oh merde, des réactions j'en attendais beaucoup mais pas celle-là.**

Je les laissais rire, j'avais mon père en face de moi, il sembla inquiet, tout autant que Carlisle, Esmée se leva nous tournant le dos, je crois qu'elle rit à son tour.

**-Juste...juste pour être sur,** rit Jake, **tu allais vraiment le cogner ?** Je le regardais, **merde, elle allait vraiment le faire ! Eddy bon réflexe, **il grogna,**ouais je sais à ta place il me faudrait un moment pour que la pression redescende.**

**-Respire ma grande,** railla Paul, **à chaque fois que je verrai un clown je revivrai cette scène, quelqu'un a filmé ? ** Demanda-t-il soucieux.

**-Non**, râla Jared, **elle nous a prit en traitre !** Ils râlèrent pratiquement tous.

**-Nous pouvons reprendre nos jeux ?** Demandais-je.

**-Là tout de suite,**dit Ben,**jouer avec toi, nous n'en n'avons pas vraiment envie, entre ta tentative de meurtre sur un clown, tes couettes qui sont parties en vrille...en fait tu es complètement partie en vrille, **je lui fis un doigt,** ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous sommes a deux doigts de vivre la mort d'un homme en direct.**

**-Et ça devant le shérif, la coupable étant sa propre fille,** rit Emmett.

**-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! **Dis-je énervée, **c'est toi qui l'a fait venir.**

**-J'ai hésité plusieurs fois pourtant, je m'en serais voulu de rater ça ! Papa Charlie ? **

**-J'ai besoin d'un verre...**je riais nerveusement me reprenant rapidement, **je vais te surveiller jeune fille,** je grimaçais, Carslile se leva et partit dans la maison, **je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.**

**-Papa Charlie, **dit Angie,** tu pourrais interdire à tout le monde autour de cette table de faire revenir un clown.**

**-Ah oui je vais faire ça,** il les regarda tous, **interdiction de faire revenir un clown et si un jour pour je ne sais quel raison le chemin de ma fille recroise celle d'un clown l'emmener loin, très loin de lui,** ils approuvèrent tous, j'en fus soulagée.

**-Merci papa.**

**-C'est surtout pour que tu évites de faire du mal à l'un d'eux,** ils se moquèrent, Carlisle revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de Scotch, ils se servirent, mon père but cul sec, **moi qui voulait t'emmener au cirque je vais le mettre de côté...fiston ? **

**-Si tu me proposes un verre ma réponse est oui, **mon père se leva en riant, lui emmenant un verre, il le but cul sec lui aussi, **merci j'en avais besoin.**

**-C'est bon il faut se remettre, **dis-je, il me regarda.

**-C'est encore trop tôt,** je levais les yeux au ciel, **promis à ta prochaine tentative de meurtre je me remettrai plus facilement,** je fis abstraction des moqueries.

**-Bella, **m'appela Ben, **je suis prêt à rejouer avec toi,** je lui fis un sourire stupide, il se leva prenant ma main, je le suivis, il nous éloigna, **bon ça reste entre nous mais franchement j'aurai adoré que tu le cogne, je ne suis pas fan non plus,** je lui fis un bisou sur la joue en souriant, **ah aussi, demain peut-être que des gens se déguiseront en clown...**

**-Mais non,** pleurnichais-je.

**-Je préfère te prévenir, te prévenir aussi que nous surveillerons,** il retira ses baskets, je suivis, **je peux jouer au monstre dans la maison gonflable ?** Je riais nerveusement,** il ne faut pas que je t'attrapes !**

Je montais en courant, riant quand il monta se mettant à courir derrière moi, je criais aussi, me prenant plusieurs chutes, mes bébés nous rejoignirent, nous jouâmes à ''chat'' dans la maison, les filles vinrent avec nous, le jeu ''chat'' devint limité, pas grave le 1, 2, 3 soleil fut commencé ce fut difficile de ne parvenir à ne plus bouger, les autres étaient à se faire une bataille d'eau mais plutôt violente comme bataille d'eau, nous les rejoignîmes, je pus m'entrainer avec Angie au lancé de ballons d'eau, j'avais tendance à m' acharner sur Emmett, qui me le rendit plus que bien, ça partait dans tous les sens, selon Ali' ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça nous avions tous déviés, davantage en faisant une balle au prisonnier, nous manquâmes tous de douceur en jetant le ballon sur l'autre, je pense que je finirai la journée plus bleu qu'autre chose mais je m'amusais bien, j'avais mon chéri dans mon équipe, il me vengea comme il convient, mais perdit face à Jake, bien que j'avais perdue je lui mis une béquille, on ne touche pas à mon homme, oui, il a eut mal.

**-Faudrait peut-être vous calmer, **nous dit Esmée perplexe.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda princesse Jasper devenue si vous voulez mon avis une vrai souillon.

**-Ça devient violent, **dit mon père.

**-Mais non mon papa, il y en a juste qui feront attention dorénavant, **Jake me regarda de travers.

**-Esmée, tu n'aurai pas de la glace ? **Lui demanda-t-il, je lui fis un doigt, il riait, **petit break, j'ai une vidéo de la psycho qui devrait plaire à tout le monde !**

**-Montre la je m'en fiche.**

**-Je n'attendais pas ton accord, venez les gens !**

Ils se rapprochèrent tous, vu le nombre qu'ils étaient il leur envoya, j'étais dans un de ses moments de solitude, ils se moquèrent, félicitèrent Jake, m'en fiche.

**-J'aurai du te filmer quand tu roulais à 180 km/h, **dis-je avec un sourire pincé, il me fixa se prenant des regards noirs de Leah, Edward, nos parents...en fait la plupart le plombait du regard.

**-Bella...Bella...elle saute des balançoires !**

**-Et ? **Demanda mon père froidement.

**-Elle saute une fois qu'elle c'est balancée au plus haut, elle lâche les chaînes et atterrit dans le sable, vous vous rendez compte elle pourrait se blesser !** Je regardais ailleurs avec une légère grimace.

**-Chérie ? **Me dit Edward, je lui fis un petit sourire charmeur,** non ça ne marche pas pour le moment, **je soupirais.

**-Je saute sur du sable et Jake tu m'as fais recommencer ensuite plusieurs fois, ça ne t'as pas dérangé.**

**-Je vous ai raconté comment Bella se comporte face aux baleines ? **Je riais nerveusement.

**-Jake, **dit mon père, **toi aussi je vais t'avoir à l'œil.**

**-Je te souhaite bien du courage petit père ! **Nous rîmes tous, **il est difficile de me suivre.**

**-Depuis quand ?**demanda Leah, **la maison, l'hôpital, la salle de sport et après ? **

**-C'est là ou tu oublies énormément de choses, je ne fais pas que ça, **elle le regarda soupçonneuse.

**-Charlie je veux bien que tu le piste, **mon père approuva en souriant.

**-Pourquoi perdre du temps avec moi, pister ta fille serait plus intéressant.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ?** **Je n'ai rien à cacher moi.**

**-Moi non plus.**

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes pourtant, tu viens d'insinuer le contraire, Leah nous pourrions le faire si ça te dis.**

**-Faisons comme ça, **rit-elle, **pistons mon idiot ! **Nous regardions Jake désespéré.

**-Tu veux que je te piste ? **Demanda-t-il à Leah, **pas la peine c'est déjà le cas de toute façon.**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Ma femme, ma propriété, je veilles.**

**-Non mais t'es complètement taré.**

**-Ouais je sais, **dit-il fièrement.

**-C'était quoi déjà les raisons qui m'ont poussée à me marier avec toi ? **

**-Je suis un bon parti, **elle partit dans un fou rire, il la regarda vexé, **je suis un beau gosse, regarde cette bête, **dit-il en se montrant du doigt, **comment résister ? Même moi je ne me résiste pas, **nous rejoignîmes Leah dans son fou rire, **c'est ça moquez vous, je suis l'homme parfait.**

**-Diwali, **raillais-je, **tu n'es pas l'homme parfait, **il me fit un doigt caché de mon père.

**-Tu le verras un jour.**

**-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre merde !** Râla Edward, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de Leah.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Eddy je veilles, **ils se sourirent, **c'est juste un grand enfant, grand enfant qui va grandir rapidement si il ne veut pas que je me fâche.**

**-Pas besoin d'en arriver là, **souffla-t-il.

**-La cuvette elle c'est faîte calmer, **chantonnais-je narquoise, **merci Leah.**

**-Je t'en prie, **me dit-elle tout sourire,**au moindre souci dis le moi.**

**-Crois moi je le ferai, **je jetais un petit regard hautain à Jake,**maintenant que j'ai fais ma gamine et qu'il a perdu que faisons-nous ? **

**-Décorer l'avant de la maison, **dit Ali' enthousiaste en se levant, **les bisounours si vous voulez vous faire votre restaurant ce soir il faudrait commencer !**

Nous nous levâmes, je rejoignis mon chéri, Jake me lança un ''tu me le paieras'', je lui répondis que j'attendrai, il nous laissa je n'étais pas rassurée vu qu'il est doué dans les sales coups au pire Leah lui fera regretter, nous suivîmes tous Ali' qui était déjà à tout nous expliquer, je pensais que ça serait rapide vu notre nombre mais elle voulait faire l'allée également, elle ouvrit le garage sortant une quantité impressionnante de choses et autres, Jake avait ramené ma camionnette, je pris le volant après qu'il ait chargée, elle m'avait manquée.

Ce fut long, très long, elle cria au moins une fois sur chacun d'entre nous, une fois c'était pour les plus chanceux,je ne fis pas partie des chanceux, me faire tripoter des toiles d'araignée n'était pas très judicieux, je proposais à Paul et Edward qui étaient avec moi de mettre Ali' dedans et d'en faire un cocon suspendu à un arbre, si l'idée les fit rire ils ne la firent pas pour autant, dommage...Niveau citrouilles elle avait vu loin, nous pourrions même avoir un champ, elle nous fit faire un atelier, mes citrouilles avaient des têtes plus rigolotes que démoniaques,nous mîmes des bougies à l'intérieur, les vider par contre avant de leur faire des têtes c'était chouette, nous les mîmes dans ma camionnette allant les disposer, certaines furent mise dans les arbres, je pus grimper et me faire plaisir m'attirant les faveurs de Ali', je ne les gardais pas longtemps en lâchant une citrouille qui explosa à ses pieds, je me pris un savon, elle abuse quand même.

Nous fûmes tous dépressif en fin de journée, c'était bien décoré mais nous voulions tous en finir, nous pensâmes à féliciter Jasper pour son courage, il nous avait chaleureusement remercié, nous prévenant que le jour de leur mariage ça serait mille fois pire, nous étions prévenus, Ben et Paul nous firent tous retrouvés le sourire en nous faisant un petit feu d'artifice dans le jardin, nous avions tous des sourires idiots, d'autres quand toutes les lumières furent allumées, des rires de sorcières résonnèrent, oui j'ai eu peur et oui mon homme se moque, Ali' donna une grande quantité de décoration aux Quileute, ils voulaient décorer La Push mais sans aucune aide, nous ne pûmes que comprendre, pas Ali', ils partirent peu de temps après, nous disant à demain pour le grand moment tant attendu.

J'attendais que Edward soit prêt, les filles s'étant occupée de moi, j'étais fin prête, j'avais même le beau manteau de Esmée sur mes épaules, petite robe bordeaux, haut talons, je m'assis au piano, je posais mon sac près de moi, ça faisait bien trop longtemps, je regardais les touches me remémorant ce que je voulais jouer, je regardais le salon, ne voulant pas déranger, ils me firent un sourire, je me lançais donc, me concentrant, faisant la musique, la première que Edward m'avait joué, j'avais un petit sourire pleins de souvenirs en tête, tout le concernant, je terminais relevant mon regard.

**-N'arrête pas,** me dit Esmée doucement, je lui fis un sourire recommençant à jouer, je restais sur du Yiruma.

Cette semaine j'avais bien l'intention de lui demander de m'apprendre d'autres musiques, encore une fois à m'éparpiller nous avions mis ça de côté bien que j'étais chez mon père la semaine passée, rien ne m'aurait empêchée de lui demander et de venir à la villa, j'allais me recentrer et rapidement, ça tourne un peu à l'obsession je sais, je n'enchainais pas un autre morceau j'avais atteins mes limites.

**-Je vais aller chercher mon chéri,** dis-je en me levant, je me tournais, pouffais en le voyant, il me fit un sourire en coin, **écouter aux portes ce n'est pas poli.**

**-Tu vois une porte quelque part ?** Railla-t-il en se rapprochant, habillé classe, nous eûmes le même réflexe en nous regardant de haut en bas, je pouffais à nouveau, **arrêtons de nous montrer en spectacle,** chuchota-t-il, j'approuvais en riant, je récupérais mon sac, il prit ma main nous faisant aller vers l'entrée.

-**Bonne soirée, **nous dit mon père suivit des autres, nous les remercions, je leur fis un petit coucou suivant mon chéri.

Il m'ouvrit le portière, me regardant de haut en bas à nouveau, je riais nerveusement.

**-Maintenant je peux le dire...toujours plus belle, **je rougis.

**-Merci,** soufflais-je, il embrassa mon cou, je frissonnais, **je...j'aime aussi co...comment tu es habillé,** je le sentis sourire, il continua à embrasser mon cou, j'étais mal, **ché..chéri, il faudrait peut-être y aller.**

**-Dans deux secondes,** chuchota-t-il, son souffle m'arracha un léger gémissement**, je vais souvent faire ça ce soir. **

**-Me..me faire gémir ? **Demandais-je timidement, il se mit à rire en me regardant, il se reprit.

**-Je parlais de ton cou mon ange, tu as les cheveux relevés je vais en profiter et je peux faire les 2 si tu y tiens...**

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux,** à son regard il apprécia la réponse, **tant que nous partons maintenant,** il me fit un sourire en coin s'éloignant, je montais, il referma ma portière montant ensuite, il mit le contact tout en mettant sa ceinture, visiblement pressé désormais, je mis la mienne**, Seattle ? Port Angeles ? **Il se contenta d'accélérer, je grognais,** pourtant niveau surprise j'en ai eus en quantité aujourd'hui.**

**-Profite pour te reposer un peu.**

**-Parce que...**

**-Parce que la soirée n'est pas terminée, arrête de voir du sexe partout.**

**-Bein voyons, **riais-je, **c'est trop facile, je te laisse conduire aussi vite que tu veux pas la peine d'inventer je ne sais quoi,**je mis ma main sur sa nuque le massant doucement, vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait c'était Seattle, je regardais par ma fenêtre me reposant un peu, c'était nécessaire bien que le fait de sortir avec mon chéri me remettais d'aplomb, je tournais ma tête vers lui, remarque niaise, il est trop beau, je souriais bêtement, c'est la fatigue ne cherchez pas plus loin.

**-Tu aimerais voir un match de base-ball dans un stade ? **Me demanda-t-il en regardant la route.

**-Euh..oui pourquoi pas.**

**-Aller voir des concerts aussi ? **

**-Pareil, je crois que je préférerais des choses dans le genre du bar de Garret en fait,** il approuva.

**-Je préfère aussi.**

**-Tu prépares quoi Cullen ? **

**-Rien, **rit-il** je me renseigne c'est tout, la patinoire alors ? **

**-Bah...**il me regarda mesquin,** tu viendras en faire avec moi,** dis-je sournoise.

**-Sans problème !**

**-Ah non ! Toi aussi tu sais en faire !**

**-Nous savons tous,** je bloquais.

**-Tu...tu as pris des cours ? **

**-Pas comme Ali', tu peux te retirer cette image de la tête,** je pouffais, j'étais soulagé aussi,** avec Em' nous avons fait du hockey quand nous avions 12-13 ans,** je haussais les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi vous avez arrêtés ? **

**-Nous...nous avons trouvé d'autres centres d'intérêt,** souffla-t-il.

**-Les filles...**il me regarda penaud, **je ne vais rien te dire, 12 ans ça m'importe peu, pourtant le sport ça attire les filles non ? **

**-Nous..nous avons préféré le base-ball,** murmura-t-il.

**-Parce que ça marche mieux ?** Raillais-je, **chéri...**

**-C'était la rumeur.**

**-Fondée ?** Il me regarda, **12 ans amour, 12 ans.**

**-Oui fondée, bref.**

**-Combien de temps vous en avez fait ? **

**-Presque 2 ans.**

**-Tu avais donc 14 ans, un autre sport ensuite ? Football américain ? Au-dessus du base-ball si tu veux mon avis,** il étouffa un rire, **mauvais garçon,** dis-je en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

**-Emmett en a fait plus longtemps que moi, d'où sa carrure, il a arrêté peu de temps après qu'il se soit mit avec Rose, nous avons fait du sport entre nous avec Jasper, **j'imaginais les 2 frères faire du sport pour plaire aux filles, n'importe quoi.

**-Heinnnn...je comprends mieux,** il fronça les sourcils, **Emmett, il a ses droits d'entrée parce qu'il jouait au football, pleins de connaissances, sportifs et compagnie,** il approuva, **non parce que je me demandais pourquoi lui pouvait aller où il veut, personne ne lui en a voulut de partir de l'équipe ? **

**-Certains si mais c'était il y 2 ans, c'est loin, il s'en tape aussi, il aime le sport, le sport d'équipe lui ouvrait certaines portes, il était bon d'ailleurs, même si il a arrêté il a gardé de bons contacts, du moins ceux ou nous pouvons tous en profiter, boite par exemple, sur Seattle également, chérie changeons de sujet.**

**-Tu as atteins tes 16 ans, je ne parlerai plus de toi ne t'en fais pas, Jasper...**

**-Parlons de Jasper ça m'arrange bien mais tu attendras un peu nous sommes arrivés,** je regardais dehors, nous étions sur Seattle, nous descendîmes, il prit ma main embrassant mon cou, je pouffais, il nous fit avancer, m'ouvrant une porte, restaurant japonais.

**-Oh, c'est beau, **il se mit à rire, je suivis, **ça faisait vraiment débile, pardon amour**, chuchotais-je, **je ne voulais pas te mettre la honte.**

**-Je le vis bien,** rit-il, il donna son nom, on nous fit avancer, j'étais occupée à regarder le sol, je marchais sur un aquarium, tout plein de poissons, je rentrais un peu dans mon chéri quand il s'arrêta, de classe je n'en ai que les vêtements ce soir, on nous prit nos vestes, nous asseyant l'un en face de l'autre, mon regard à nouveau sur le sol, un poisson passa sous mes pieds, je les levais par réflexe,les laissant levés sous ma chaise, **bébé.**

**-Oui ? **Demandais-je l'air de rien.

**-Ils ne vont pas te toucher,** souffla-t-il.

**-De quoi parles-tu ?** Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Tu peux poser tes pieds,** railla-t-il.

**-Ah ça ? Je fais des abdos en fait,** il partit dans un fou rire, je reposais mes pieds ouvrant ma carte, je fis comme si de rien n'était, il calma son rire, je relevais mon regard sur lui.

**-Elle était bien celle-là !** Je me retins de rire, j'y croyais à mon mensonge, **je vais faire comme si ****je n'avais rien vu mon ange,** je lui marmonnais un merci.

**-Chéri...est-ce que les poissons qui sont sous nos pieds...**

**-Ils ne vont pas finir dans ton assiette,** je soufflais soulagée, **c'est juste de la décoration,** je regardais autour de moi, un des plus beaux restaurants que j'avais jamais vu, la sensation d'être complètement ailleurs, je reportais mon regard sur mon homme lui faisant un grand sourire qu'il me rendit, **ça a l'air de te plaire.**

J'approuvais et pris sa main remettant mon nez dans la carte, passant nos commandes une fois décidés, je mis mon pied entre les siens, au moins j'en avais un de protégé, je sais les poissons ne vont rien me faire, ça me rappelle juste le camping bien que ce n'était pas des truites, j'avais beau faire comme si j'étais normale, bien que la normalité et moi..., faut que j'arrête les monologues, tout ça pour dire que mon homme n'était pas dupe, il se retenait de rire de moi, nos plats arrivèrent, pleins de makis, brochettes de viandes pour lui également, j'avais pris sa soupe, il aime pas.

**-Tu n'avais rien a me demander sur Jasper ? **

**-Si ! Jasper...il n'a connu que Ali non ? Comme Ben et Angie...**

**-Tu tiens à me faire parler de sexe et de Jasper ? Tout ça dans la même conversation,** je riais bêtement, **et pendant que je mange,** soupira-t-il.

**-J'ai juste demandé si Jasper...**

**-Il avait eut des petites choses, mais oui, il ne connait que Ali', nous nous doutions qu'il l'aimait bien et inversement, dans le genre grands timides ils ont battus des records,** je pouffais,**ça nous arrangeait avec Emmett, Ali' c'est comme pour toi, Jasper, juste lui, Angie pareil, quand tu regardes autour de nous pour à peu près tous le monde ils n'ont connus que leur conjoints.**

**-Tes parents ?** Il grimaça, **mais non amour**, riais-je, **il n'y a rien de déplacé.**

**-Je sais que mon père avait eut des petits trucs, ma mère non, tu sais le ''autour de nous'' ne les concernaient pas,** je riais, **je parlais des Quileute.**

**-Sam et Emily, Kim et Jared ?** Il approuva, **Leah et Jake ? **

**-Jake je ne sais pas, il ne connaissait pas Leah quand il était à La Push.**

**-C'est vrai elle était d'une autre réserve, moi je trouves ça bien d'avoir autour de nous des couples soudés, c'est rare je crois, j'ai toujours pensé que les relations dans le genre tu en voyais rarement, surtout pour nos âges, ça l'est, mais je ne me saurais jamais attendu à avoir autant de couples unis autour de moi.**

**-Tu pensais quoi ? Sans parler de moi, de nous, mais tu voyais les choses comment ? **

**-Je ne me suis jamais imaginée avec tout un tas de garçons autour de moi, une longue liste d'ex, je me disais juste que ce n'était pas pour moi.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas pour toi ? **

**-Ça, **dis-je, **être au restaurant parce que mon petit-ami, j'aime pas ce mot, mon homme c'est mieux,** il me fit un sourire, **être au restaurant parce que mon homme m'y invite, avec lequel je vis...**

**-Et ? **

**-Et quoi ? Que veux-tu entendre ?** Demandais-je doucement,** j'espère juste pour toi Cullen que tu ne vas pas me demander si j'ai des regrets, tu pourrais retrouver les poissons sous nos pieds, **il se mit à rire nerveusement,** surtout que tu sais que je trouverai ça franchement vexant**, il se reprit, **autant que si je te le demandais**, il allait dire quelque chose,** je sais, je l'ai déjà fais et waw tu gères parfaitement ce genre de questions stupides.**

**-Merci de le reconnaître.**

**-Tu allais me poser la question hein ? **

**-Pour savoir,** je lui montrais l'aquarium du doigt menaçante,** alors tu peux poser la question et pas moi ? **

**-Elle est stressante comme question parce que je sais que je n'ai pas parfois la bonne attitude qu'il faudrait et toi tu le perçois comme si je m'intéressais à un autre, comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à un autre alors que c'est impensable pour ma part.**

**-Tu parles de quoi là ? **

**-Du fait que si toi tu te mettais à rougir devant une autre fille je l'aurai pire que mauvaise, je parles du fait que si tu m'envoyais balader alors que tu parles avec une autre, je t'en voudrai, chose qui n'est pas logique parce que je te l'ai fait et que tu passes au-dessus sans me dire quoi que ce soit ensuite, sans me dire que ça te dérange.**

**-Sur le coup si, je sais faire la part des choses.**

**-Peut-être...mais à ta place et je ne m'en caches pas tu aurais eus droit à une prise de tête, elle aurait été injuste j'en suis consciente.**

**-Tu en auras une si ça concerne des hommes en dehors de notre entourage, si je faisais ça avec une des filles...**

**-Non ce n'est pas pareil, ça me vexerai surement...tout comme ça peut te vexer, il n'empêche que je vais me détendre parce que à avoir fais ça tu te poses la question de savoir si j'ai des regrets ou si je pourrais m'intéresser à un autre et je ne trouve rien de positif là dedans...je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée amour, je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'un autre puisse me plaire ou que je puisses avoir envie d'un autre.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça Bella.**

**-D'accord mais tu as du le penser d'une façon ou d'une autre et ne me dis pas non je ne te croirai** **pas,** je me redressais me penchant sur la table pour l'embrasser ma main dans son cou, **je t'aime,** dis-je en le fixant.

**-Je..je t'aime aussi,** je l'embrassais à nouveau avant de me rassoir, il me fixa, finissant par souffler.

**-Chéri ? **

**-Je vais me reprendre,** je fronçais les sourcils,** tu m'as mis la pression, tout va bien,** je pouffais pivoine, il se remit à manger, je terminais mon plat sentant son regard plus d'une fois, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient un peu aussi, réaction bizarre mais la conversation m'avait stressée, il termina à son tour.

Nous parlâmes de choses plus légères, nous nous prîmes un dessert que nous préférâmes partager, une grosse glace, je fis l'impasse sur le chocolat pour éviter les moqueries de sa part, je le laissais payer comme prévu sans râler ou autre, j'en profitais pour aller aux toilettes refaire des retouches maquillage, même dans les toilettes il y a un aquarium, pas au sol, tiens j'ai une question, je retournais dans la salle le rejoignant à l'entrée, je le remerciais pour le restaurant, il me mit ma veste nous faisant sortir, je regardais une dernière fois le sol.

**-Chéri ! Question ! **Il regarda brièvement ailleurs, je l'arrêtais sur le trottoir me mettant devant lui, **avant tu aimais bien.**

**-Jusqu'au jour ou tu me poses des questions qui énervent, mais vas-y demande moi,** j'en profitais pour me coller à lui.

**-Rien d'énervant dans cette question, dans le restaurant, comment ils font pour nourrir les poissons ? **

**-Selon toi ?** Me demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

**-Ne te moques pas !** Il secoua la tête négativement, **ils ne doivent pas passer par le dessous ça c'est sur,** dis-je songeuse, il embrassa ma tempe en souriant**, oui tu fais bien de te retenir de rire,** il échappa un rire, **t'es méchant !**

**-J'aime bien ta question, **railla-t-il, **continues avec tes suppositions.**

**-Ce sont des poissons qui n'ont pas besoin d'être nourris,** il me regarda inquiet,** non pas immortels et tout, **soupirais-je blasée, il prit une inspiration pour ne pas rire surement, **ou ils ont la nourriture déjà dans l'aquarium, les algues et tout...**je mis le bout de mon doigt sur ma bouche regardant le trottoir, je fronçais les sourcils, **bah non, ils ont du mettre les poissons dedans ça ne change rien...**je regardais une bouche d'égout, **oh je sais !** Je le regardais, **une ouverture sur le dessus !**

**-Oh putain merci, **dit-il soulagé en s'écartant, il souffla un grand coup, **je n'y croyais plus, **j'éclatais de rire, tapant son bras,** je te jures je m'inquiétais, ça me rassure que tu es trouvé la réponse.**

**-C'était perturbant c'est pour ça,changeons de sujet c'est mieux.**

**-Ça ne pourra qu'être une bonne chose, tu veux te promener ?** J'approuvais, j'allais me mettre sur le côté mais il me garda contre lui, **merci pour tout à l'heure,** je lui fis un petit sourire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, il nous fit avancer, je pouffais.

**-Terrain inconnu ça pourrait être dangereux..**.il arrêta continuant à m'embrasser toutefois, laissant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle.

Nous marchâmes sans but précis, nous passâmes devant une animalerie, je nous arrêtais me penchant devant la vitrine, tapant mon doigt dessus, pleins de petits chiots.

**-Sont choux ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'animaux ?** Lui demandais-je en me redressant, **vous auriez largement l'espace,** il me regarda, **mais j'étais petite ! **Râlais-je.

**-Réflexe mon ange,**rit-il, je grognais, **nous en avons eut, poissons, hamster, d'ailleurs c'est plus que chiant, ils attendent la nuit pour faire de leur foutue roue, **je riais doucement.

**-Pas de chiens ? **

**-Ni de chats,** dit-il moqueur, je plissais mes yeux, il tua son rire, **pas de chiens parce que nous n'avons jamais su nous mettre d'accord, Em' était plus dans les gros chiens, Ali' sur les petits, un bichon, moi..plus comme Emmett bien que je m'en fichais, chats, ma mère est allergique, maintenant nous pourrions mais nous serons sur Seattle l'année prochaine.**

**-Justement, Esmée redoute de tous nous voir partir, ça lui ferai un peu de compagnie, elle se dirait qu'elle a le chien de ses enfants après je ne sais pas si elle en voudra, ton père non plus.**

**-Nous allons tâter le terrain.**

**-Nous n'aurons jamais d'animaux ?** Il me regarda comme si c'était une évidence,** ça va me contrarier au bout d'un moment.**

**-J'arrête,** rit-il, **dans un appartement ? **

**-Nous vivrons toujours en appartement ? **

**-Tu veux une maison ? **

**-Je ne sais pas en fait,c'était juste une question.**

**-Je ne suis pas contre la maison, pour la rentrée ? **

**-Commençons avec un appartement déjà,** il approuva en souriant, **pour les animaux ? **

**-Chien comme chat je préfère qu'ils aient de l'espace.**

**-Des poissons ? **

**-Des jumeaux ? **Je lui fis un doigt, il se mit à rire, **ne te fâches pas mon ange mais comme j'ai dis c'est un réflexe, meurtrière,** je pouffais, refaisant la gueule ensuite**, les poissons sinon, ça résume à les regarder tourner dans un bocal et ils meurent vite.**

**-Si tu n'en veux pas dis le directement.**

**-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, pense quand tu pars en week-end, en vacances, je n'ai pas envie de me lever juste pour sortir le chien,** je grimaçais.

**-Pas d'animaux, chez les autres c'est bien.**

**-C'est mieux,** **Em' et Ali' en auront surement quand ils seront installés.**

**-Rose et Jasper ? **

**-Ils sont OK, **nous reprîmes notre promenade, je fis un petit coucou aux chiots,** tu en veux vraiment un ? **

**-Non pas vraiment à moins d'avoir l'espace.**

**-Ton père ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, un berger allemand histoire de faire le parfait cliché, chien de flic,il l'appellerait Rex**, nous rîmes bêtement, **mais il est souvent à Seattle, nous allons enquêter amour,** **chéri notre appartement nous le chercherons quand ? **

**-Nous avons encore le temps et ma mère à beaucoup de relations ça ne sera pas vraiment difficile à trouver, il faudra juste que ça nous plaise, il sera proche de l'université le temps de nos études, cet été il faudra prévoir de déménager et emménager tranquillement, acheter de quoi meubler, ça va que nous avons les mêmes gouts, pense à Emmett et Rose, ils se prennent déjà la tête pour la décoration.**

**-Je ne les jamais entendu.**

**-Bientôt tu les entendras trop**.

**-Notre déménagement, nos chambres nous les laissons tel quels non ? Comme nous reviendrons,** il approuva,** ça sera surtout les vêtements, livres et autres ça sera rapide.**

**-Le plus long ça sera ce que nous mettrons dedans, la peinture, la tapisserie et toutes ses choses.**

**-Nous le ferons au retour de vacances ? D'ailleurs nous partirons où ? **

**-Tu veux aller où ?** Je haussais les épaules, **je ne sais pas vraiment non plus pour le moment, nous y réfléchirons dans quelques temps, tu voudras peut-être aller voir Franck ? Tu l'as appelé ? **

**-Non toujours pas, **soufflais-je, nous nous assîmes sur un banc face au lac Union.

**-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ?** Je posais mon menton sur son épaule.

**-Je ne sais pas comment commencer, je sais par contre qu'il va me poser beaucoup de questions et Franck il ne sait rien des 2 années qui sont passées.**

**-Et tu crois qu'il va te poser des questions à peine il t'a au téléphone ?**

**-Non pas tout de suite, il voudra surement venir me voir et c'est ça qui me stresse, parce que autant il ne connait pas tout, autant il connait une certaine partie de mon passé, il va se retrouver face à mon père qui se pose tout un tas de questions, Jake et ton père je ne sais pas ****si tu le sais mais ils font des recherches**, il fronça des sourcils, **visiblement tu n'es pas au courant.**

**-Non vraiment pas,** dit-il agacé.

**-Ça t'énerve ? **

**-J'aurai aimé être au courant, ils recherchent quoi ? **

**-Des réponses, ils ont recherchés si je n'avais pas été dans des hôpitaux pour un quelconque soin, comme tu le sais je n'y suis jamais allée.**

**-Ton père sait pour la maison de repos ?** Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

**-Oui et non, il sait que j'ai été prise en charge dans un centre, pas où, il ne sait pas vraiment comment j'étais là-bas, tout ce qu'il a pu s'y passer.**

**-Je ne sais pas tout non plus, **je me crispais,** je ne te demandes rien mon ange.**

**-Toi aussi tu voudras savoir au final.**

**-Et tu n'en n'as pas envie,** je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Bien que je suis consciente que tout ce sait un jour, n'en veut pas à nos pères ou Jake, ils font ça pour que je n'ai pas à répondre aux questions, c'est stressant de savoir qu'ils font des recherches mais je peux le comprendre aussi.**

**-Ils n'ont pas du trouver quoi que ce soit.**

**-Non, rien, il n'y a que moi au final qui peut donner des réponses,toi, Franck également.**

**-Quand il saura Franck ? **

**-Il va s'en vouloir, m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir appelé et il a beau être gentil, il a son caractère aussi, il ne se privera pas pour me faire des reproches, quand à Renée, je ne pourrai pas lui faire faire de promesses, il ne voudra rien entendre. Il me dira que je pouvais l'appeler, ou appeler mon père, mais il me reprochera surtout de ne pas l'avoir joins, je lui avais dis que je le ferai au moindre souci, je ne l'ai pas fais et il aura toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, je l'appellerai, j'ai envie de savoir aussi comment il va.**

**-Il ne t'a jamais appelé ? **

**-Si, elle faisait barrage, les choses auraient pu être tellement simple pourtant, je l'aurai appelé, je serais partie, certainement vivre avec lui quelque temps, ça manque tellement de logique parfois, comme cet après-midi, ça ne va pas te plaire mais si j'avais été moins égoïste j'aurai pu laissée Renée faire des gouters, tout partait dans de bonnes intentions je crois,** il me regarda froidement, **non ne te fâches pas, je ne suis pas en train de trouver des excuses...**

**-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en attendant.**

**-Je dis juste que au lieu de m' entêter à dire non j'aurai pu essayer ne serais-ce qu'une fois, au pire ça se serait mal passé, elle aurait compris que ce n'était pas pour moi et si tout ce qu'elle voulait au final c'était de voir sa fille avec un sourire idiot comme j'ai pu avoir cet après-midi ? **

**-Tu pourras faire toutes les suppositions possible, ça ne changera pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, j'étais dans mon coin à une époque, pas pour autant que mes parents m'ont forcé à quoi que ce soit, ils ce sont inquiétés oui mais une fois qu'ils ont compris que c'était mon caractère ils m'ont laissés, rien à foutre Bella que tu n'es pas voulu de goûter à la con avec en plus des gosses que tu ne connaissais pas, ça n'explique rien pour moi, ce n'est pas à toi de chercher ou sont tes erreurs mais à elle, pour moi ce qui l'a agacé c'est que malgré tout tu es comme Charlie, elle fuit avec toi, pars loin de lui et au bout de plusieurs années elle se rends compte que tu as beau ne pas le voir souvent tu es comme lui, elle en a juste jouée et ça m'emmerde que tu ne le comprennes pas.**

**-Je suis obligée de me poser des questions !**

**-Choisis les mieux alors, la victime dans l'histoire ce n'est pas ta mère.**

**-Je ne veux pas l'être, encore moins que tu me considères comme tel !**

**-Tu te considères comment ? **

**-J'ai juste fais de mauvais choix.**

**-Tu te poses trop de questions Bella, questions auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse mais je pense et je dis ça sans faire de reproches que tes grands parents sans le vouloir ont envenimés les choses, non qu'ils aient eus tords de prendre ta défense loin de la mais petit à petit elle n'est plus venue les voir, toi tu as eus tout ce qu'elle aurait voulut avoir.**

**-Quand je vois la vie que j'ai ici c'est la que je regrette, c'est la que je me poses pleins de questions, bonnes ou mauvaises, certains moment que je vis, comme le goûter, m'en font poser davantage, je cherche des réponses, ça me fait faire des suppositions sans fin, certainement agaçantes mais je crois aussi que tu as raison en disant que mes grands-parents sans le vouloir ont creusés davantage le fossé.**

**-Tu as juste eus la malchance de te retrouver au milieu.**

**-Je ne leur en veux pas.**

**-Ils ne savaient pas tout non plus.**

**-Non, mon papi une fois m'a demandé si elle me faisait du mal,** murmurais-je, **ce n'était pas encore le cas.**

**-Il t'avait conseillé quoi si ça venait à arriver ? **Je le regardais, **l'appeler...**j'approuvais.

**-Et que si pour une quelconque raison,** soufflais-je, **il n'était pas joignable...**

**-Appeler Franck,** me devança-t-il,j' acquiesçai.

**-C'était comme une promesse,** chuchotais-je,** je ne l'ai pas tenue, Franck aussi me l'avait dit avant que je ne retournes à Phœnix, je ne veux pas être vue comme une victime parce que si j'avais tenue cette promesse, rien ne serait arrivé, c'est ça que je cherches à t'expliquer, Renée ****n'a pas eut raison mais tout aurait pu prendre fin en un simple coup de téléphone, il m'aura fallut 2 ans pour le passer et ce n'est pas Franck que j'ai appelée c'est mon père.**

**-Parce que ton père ne connaissait rien, **j'approuvais,** tu n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler en fait en venant à Forks, tu pensais faire comme si de rien n'était.**

**-Sauf que je ne savais pas que j'allais te trouver ainsi que ta famille, ça a tout chamboulé, mon père sait que je lui ressemble, j'aurai pu contourner les questions, lui mentir je le reconnais, mais face à 7 personnes en plus de lui c'était difficilement faisable, encore moins en ayant des similitudes avec Esmée, Rose, Emmett qui comprends avant tout le monde, toi qui veut me connaître et moi qui ne veut pas mentir, te mentir, cacher certains passages oui pendant un moment, je voulais voir tes réactions, voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller tu n'aurai pas insisté, je n'aurai rien dis.**

**-Tu regrettes que je saches ? **

**-C'est partagé tout comme ça doit l'être pour toi, en venant ici je voulais tout garder pour moi, vraiment tout, laisser mon passé derrière moi ou que j'en sois la seule affectée, me taire, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui parce que une dénommée Alice c'est dit qu'un vol d'avion serait bien pour faire ma connaissance, tu veux mon avis, il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir de telles idées, **nous rîmes doucement,** tout le monde se dit ''tiens je prends l'avion aujourd'hui pour faire connaissance avec la fille du shériff'', son histoire de revenir d'un stage c'était du bidon hein ? **

**-Elle était déjà revenue une semaine plus tôt.**

**-C'est bien ce que je dis, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça, maintenant que je la connais je me dis que sa valise ne correspondait pas avec une si longue absence, **il se mit à rire nerveusement, **est-ce qu'elle était vide ?** Il se mit à rire plus franchement,je soupirais blasée **et mon père qui fait comme si, de bons comédiens.**

**-Notre première mission, aller chercher mini chef Swan**, je pouffais nerveuse, **ma petite femme surtout,** je lui souris à la fois touchée et complètement niaise, je caressais son visage avec ma main avant de l'embrasser plusieurs fois, appuyant de plus en plus mes baisers, souriant bêtement tous les deux, il se redressa me levant en me serrant contre lui, je le laissais me faire reculer contre la barrière du pont, je pouffais, **j'aime bien ce jeu et tu vois j'ai bien géré.**

**-C'est ce que je vois, il m'amuse tout autant,**nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, **tu sais j'ai beau me poser tout un tas de questions, avoir des regrets, j'aurai bien plus regretté de ne pas appeler mon père et de ne pas venir,je suis bizarre dans ma façon de penser parce que je me dis que la seule chose que je devrai garder en tête c'est que ses deux dernières années m'auront amenées à toi et si je suis de celles qui mettent du temps à comprendre, je suis tout de même capable de me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui, **il embrassa mon front, **tu m'as manquée aussi ces derniers jours.**

Je posais ma joue contre son torse, je profitais du calme, de lui, je poussais les côtés de sa veste pour mieux le toucher, je posais des baisers dans son cou, sa mâchoire, il baissa son visage pour que je l'embrasse, je le rapprochais, l'embrassant à peine.

Il me fit un sourire en coin passant ses mains sous mon manteau les laissant sur mes hanches tout en me fixant, je posais les miennes sur son torse, les crispant quand il alla dans mon cou, il m'avait prévenue pourtant, ma bouche contre son épaule, je relevais mon regard pour m'assurer que nous étions tranquille ce qui était le cas pour le moment, je me retenais de gémir au maximum mais ce fut de plus en plus difficile, il est doué à ce jeu,je relevais ma tête le temps qu'il aille de l'autre côté, ses mains descendant sur mes cuisses, relevant ma robe.

**-Chéri,** gémis-je stressée.

Il me mordit,je fus plus bruyante, il continua à la relever, je m'agrippais à lui, il leva ma jambe reculant son bassin pour mieux revenir, bougeant lentement, je serrai sa nuque nerveusement, l'autre sa chemise, il suivit la ligne de ma mâchoire, j'étais bien trop occupée à gémir pour avoir une quelconque réaction, ma respiration saccadée, il embrassa ma lèvre inférieure en me fixant, j'eus un sursaut quand il se frotta durement, je frémis, il m'embrassa avidement, mon manque de souffle le fit arrêter, j'empoignais ses cheveux en le sentant ouvrir son pantalon, je soudais son visage au mien pendant qu'il s'immisça en moi en un coup de rein,je tremblais, mon gémissement sortit tout aussi tremblant, il raffermit ses mains sur moi, ses vas et viens me faisant perdre pied, je dus être trop bruyante parce qu'il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, je mordis sa lèvre, retirant ma main de son torse pour la mettre sur sa joue, pas de manières douce, je relâchais sa lèvre poussant son visage dans mon cou, j'allais contre le sien étouffants nos râles de plaisir jusqu'à ce que nous vînmes manquant de discrétion tous les deux.

Nous restâmes sans bouger quelques minutes le temps de nous reprendre, le temps que je me remettes,je le laissais s'occuper de moi, il se rhabilla rapidement laissant sa bouche contre mon cou, ses mains à nouveau sur moi.

**-Chéri,** chuchotais-je,** je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre en fait,** il étouffa un rire se mettant face à moi, je regardais sa joue certains de mes ongles étaient représentés**, nous allons attendre avant de rentrer.**

**-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...tu penseras à détacher tes cheveux aussi.**

**-Tu m'as marquée ?** Il toucha un endroit dans mon cou,** tu sais que demain matin c'est église non ? **

**-Dans les églises il fait froid,** une écharpe ça ne sera pas étonnant, je le regardais sceptique, **oui certaines et certains vont le voir mais ça serait bien si ce n'était pas ce soir en rentrant.**

**-Rien que pour avoir dis ça, ils seront dans le salon quand nous arriverons.**

Nous arrivâmes à la villa plus d'une heure plus tard, je grimaçais en voyant la lumière dans le salon, j'arrangeais mes cheveux devant la porte, il m'aida, je regardais sa joue, sa nuque.

**-Alors ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Si tu as une cagoule c'est le moment de la sortir, **nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Non je n'ai pas ça désolé,** rit-il, **si ça se trouve ils ne feront aucune...j'arrête parce que c'est naïf, prête ?** J'approuvais en riant, il ouvrit la porte me laissant passer devant.

**-Les bisounours sont de retour,** chantonna Rose, nous les saluâmes en nous déshabillant, nous allâmes à la cuisine nous prendre à manger.

**-Il reste à manger,** dit Ali' du salon, **dans le four, **je la remerciais mettant le plat à chauffer.

**-Amour, je vais me changer je reviens,**il acquiesça, je lui fis un bisou partant au plus vite.

Je me changeais après m'être nettoyée, je mis un petit haut avec ma longue jupe noire que j'avais mis à La Push, je fis une tresse négligée sur le côté pour cacher, je les détachais au final plus discret, les rejoignant, je pris rapidement le tique de toucher mes cheveux, m'asseyant près de mon chéri.

**-Vous avez fait quoi ?** Leur demandais-je.

**-Nous avons mangés avec les parents, Charlie, Angie et Ben, dit Jasper, ensuite petite virée sur Port Angeles dans un pub, nous sommes rentrés il y a moins d'une heure et les parents sont déjà couchés,** je voyais le regard de Rose sur mon chéri.

**-Rose !** Dis-je hâtivement, elle me regarda, ils me regardaient tous.

**-Euh oui ? **

**-J'étais dans un restaurant avec des poissons sous mes pieds !** Oui ils me regardent comme si j'étais une débile, à leur place je ferai pareil.

**-Ah...c'est bien, **j'approuvais un sourire nerveux, elle regarda à nouveau Edward.

**-Bon vas-y dis le ! **Dis-je revêche, **tu ne vas pas bloquer toute la soirée,** waw je n'aurai jamais du l'ouvrir.

**-Dire quoi ?** Demanda Emmett, **pourquoi psycho elle est comme ça ? **Je lui fis un doigt, je mis un léger coup de coude à mon homme, faut qu'il m'aide, il se rapprocha de mon oreille.

**-Entre nous mon ange, comment veux-tu que je rattrapes ?** Je pouffais nerveusement.

**-Bah en fait je n'allais rien dire.**

**-Oh je t'en prie depuis tout à l'heure tu le regardes !** Dis-je mesquine.

**-Chérie, **me dit-elle,** qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu l'as laissée boire Eddy ? **

**-Non,** rit-il, je grognais, **fin de journée, elle relâche la pression,** ils approuvèrent inquiet, je gémis blasée.

**-Quelqu'un a compris ?** Demanda Ali' aux autres, ils répondirent tous négativement, je posais mon dos contre le dossier du canapé tournant ma tête vers la télé, ça me fera taire.

**-C'est peut-être à cause du clown, **dit Emmett, je me crispais ne quittant pas la télé du regard, **tu m'en veux encore ? **

**-Non,** dis-je en fixant la télé,** demain ça sera à Jake de jouer avec le brouilleur de ligne pas à toi,** les autres pouffèrent.

**-Ouais tu m'en veux,** rit-il, **mais un goûter sans clown ce n'est pas un goûter !** Je l'ignorais, **petite sœur ?** Je fais bien la statue.

**-Je pense qu'elle te considères comme un ennemi désormais,** railla Jasper.

**-Vu le cri, les cris d'hystérique qu'elle nous a fait, je pense oui, **rit Rose, je grognais,** je n'étais pas au courant, personne ne l'était Bella, tu...**

**-Eddy, tu t'es pris une gifle ?** Demanda Emmett, je pris une inspiration, **ta joue...**

**-Non. **Mon chéri devrait peut-être défendre davantage le truc.

**-Non ? Pourtant tu as...**

**-Mais de quoi tu t'occupes **? Lui demandais-je froidement en le regardant, il haussa les sourcils, **il te dit non c'est non, fin de la discussion.**

**-C'est plus que de t'en vouloir,** souffla Ali'**, c'est de la haine, **ils tuèrent leur rires, mon homme me fit signe de me calmer.

**-N'empêches, **reprit Em', je soupirais blasée, **je peux parler avec mon frère ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? **

**-Je me pose des questions c'est tout.**

**-Il n'y a que toi qui te les poses.**

**-Bah en fait, **dit Jasper, je le plombais du regard, **nous aimerions savoir comment Eddy peut avoir...**il se rapprocha d'Edward scrutant sa joue, je me levais me rasseyant sur le canapé pour cacher mon homme à Jasper, je m'allongeais à moitié passant mes jambes sur les siennes, je poussais la tête de Jasper avec ma main, il se mit à rire le blond.

**-Ça ressemble à des ongles,** dit Ali' en fronçant les sourcils, mon homme se pencha vers moi en prenant appui sur son avant-bras, son autre main sur mes jambes.

**-Laisse les parler,** me souffla-t-il.

**-Ils sont chiant.**

**-Ce n'est pas nouveau mon ange.**

**-Ils ont du...**dit Emmett, ils approuvèrent un sourire en coin,** c'est une sauvageonne, **chuchota-t-il, je lui balançais un coussin en pleine tête, il se mit à rire comme un porc,** j'ai trouvé ! **Ils lui tapèrent dans la main, mon chéri avait un sourire en coin.

**-Et tu ne dis rien ?** Lui demandais-je.

**-Tu nous as vendu à partir du moment ou tu as ouvert la bouche mon ange, **je grimaçais, reçu un coussin aussi, je le gardais regardant Emmett.

**-On violente mon frère pendant ses ébats ?** Demanda-t-il mesquinement, **tiens il faut rajouter cette question pour notre jeux.**

**-Je ne le violente pas !** Ils regardèrent Edward, je suivis, il avait un sourire d'idiot, il se reprit, aux rires des autres c'était trop tard.

**-Ils sont chauds bouillant !** Rit Rose, **c'était où ? **

**-Allons nous coucher, **dis-je à mon homme.

**-Nous vous suivrons,** dit Jasper, **nous ferons camping dans votre chambre, restez là c'est mieux.**

**-Je pensais que tu me craignais,** lui dis-je mauvaise.

**-Je dois me sentir pousser des ailes ce soir,** ils rirent bêtement.

**-Chéri...**

**-Ils sont bien trop motivés mon ange,** ils le feraient, il se redressa,** je vais me changer je reviens.**

**-Ne me laisse pas avec eux ! **Dis-je stressée.

**-Si tu viens, tu sais ce qu'ils vont dire.**

**-Reste.**

**-Je suis là dans 1 minute, va te faire un thé en attendant,** j'acquiesçai, nous nous levâmes, les autres aussi nous suivant, je grognais, nous nous séparâmes, ils soupirèrent déçus.

**-Vous n'êtes pas marrant,** soupira Em', je me retournais pour le regarder croisant mes bras, il eut un mouvement de recul, je plissais mes yeux avançant, il recula en levant les mains.

**-Emmett, pourquoi tu en rajoutes à ton cas ? **

**-Bah...**

**-Tu le sais qu'il y aura des représailles pourtant mais au lieu de te faire tout petit tu en remets une couche !**

**-Quel genre de représailles ? **

**-Ton Chef va y réfléchir crétin.**

**-C'est un homme mort,** pouffa Rose, Ali' et Jasper approuvèrent.

**-Jasper ça vaut pour toi aussi,** il grimaça, **ça vaut pour vous tous en fait.**

**-Pourquoi nous ? **Demanda Ali' en montrant Rose, je les regardais, **oui bon OK...**

**-Maintenant que nous savons que tu vas te venger,** dit Rose, **les marques sur la joue de Eddy c'est...**

**-J'ai juste faillis tomber, **ils froncèrent les sourcils.

-**Et tu te raccroches à sa joue toi ?** Me demanda Emmett, **étonnant.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, **dit Ali' songeuse, pourquoi j'ai encore parlé ?** Chéri viens nous allons mettre ça en scène,** je baissais la tête en dépression partant dans la cuisine me faire mon thé, **il faut que nous ayons plus de détails,** me dit-elle du salon, **Eddy !** Je pleurnichais devant ma tasse, **Bella nous a dit pour ta joue, **je fis rapidement apparition, mon homme me regarda étonné.

**-Tu sais quand j'ai faillis tomber**, dis-je insistante en le fixant, il sembla pensif.

**-Nous aussi nous trouvons ça impossible**, railla Rose, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

**-C'est de pire en pire quand tu cherches à mentir,** rit Em', **hein la sauvageonne ?** Il se calma me faisant ensuite un sourire en coin**, oh...tu es tombée et mon frère à visiblement trouvé ton cou,** je passais pivoine reculant dans la cuisine en remettant mes cheveux, **mais nous avons un sauvageon aussi !** Rit-il, **vous avez vu ?** Demanda-t-il aux autres, de ce que j'entendais tout le monde n'avait pas vu, ils arrivèrent tous dans la cuisine, Edward passa dans mon dos,ses mains sur mon ventre, posant son menton sur mon épaule, cachant la marque, **vous êtes des coincés !**

**-Plus vite nous voyons plus vite nous vous laissons tranquilles,** dit Rose, **je vous aurai bien montrée la mienne mais...ça sera indécent de ma part,** Em' et elle rirent, je regardais Ali et Jasper.

**-Va savoir, **pouffa Ali**', gardons ça pour nos jeux,** je souriais avec Rose,** sinon Bella...**

**-Ali' laisse la,** lui dit Edward, **c'est bon vous avez suffisamment joués pour ce soir.**

**-Allez mon...**

**-Ali', j'ai dis stop, ça ne vous regarde en rien, OK, elle ne sait pas mentir,** ils rirent, je ne pus que le reconnaître, **mais restez en là,** ils soupirèrent partant dans le salon.

**-Ça écoutes rapidement, **chuchotais-je en souriant, **quel homme...**il embrassa mon épaule, **tu veux un thé amour ?**

**-Je dis oui,** j'attrapais une autre tasse, il poussa mes cheveux, posant sa bouche contre ma marque, j'eus un temps d'arrêt, un autre quand il posa sa main sur mon sein, l'autre sur mon bas ventre, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, je me retournais nous embrassant langoureusement, nos mains se promenant sur le corps de l'autre, **amour...**je passais mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, je posais plusieurs baisers,** ça te dirais un bain avec moi après ? **

**-Pourquoi tu poses la question ? **Je lui fis un petit sourire, **vu la journée que tu as passée ça ne te fera pas de mal.**

**-Les courbatures font partis de ma vie,** raillais-je.

**-De la mienne aussi,** rit-il.

**-Mais j'ai fais trop de chutes à la patinoire, sur que je dois avoir des bleus !**

**-Où ?** Je lui fis un sourire en coin, il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses passant sous ma jupe, il les empoigna, je gémis doucement, **va falloir que je te masses.**

**-J'en suis désolée,** soufflais-je narquoise.

**-Je m'en remettrai,** souffla-t-il, il colla davantage son bassin contre le mien,** à peine je te touches que j'ai envie.**

**-L'endroit où sont placées tes mains ne doivent pas aider.**

**-Je ne sais pas me tenir,** je riais, rougis aussi,** toi non plus rassure toi.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui débordes là tout de suite,** il retira ses mains et me tourna, je m'occupais de son thé, ses mains de retour sur moi, je pris vraiment mon temps, j'eus de longs frissons, il poussa la bretelle de mon haut embrassant mon épaule remontant dans mon cou, il fit le chemin inverse lentement, **amour...on peut prendre nos thés et aller dans le bain maintenant ?** Il remit ma bretelle, je pris ça pour un oui, il attrapa les tasses, je passais devant.

**-Quel heure demain ?** Demanda-t-il aux autres.

**-9h en bas, **dit Emmett, **bonne nuit les gosses !** Nous nous saluâmes, ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain du couloir, je m'occupais du bain pendant qu'il était partit prendre nos serviettes, j'allumais des bougies, bien mieux que la lumière, niveau mousse je me perdis dans la mesure ce qui n'est pas une grande nouvelle, je posais nos tasses sur un petit tabouret le rapprochant, il revint fermant à clé, les bougies semblaient lui convenir, je coupais l'eau allant vers lui, je retirais son haut, il s'occupa du mien, nous nous déshabillâmes entièrement, allant dans notre bain, je soupirais de plaisir, je mis son dos contre mon buste ma main dans ses cheveux fermant les yeux, ma nuque contre le rebord, mon autre main rejoignit ses cheveux, je lui massais le crâne pendant un moment, m'arrêtant pour boire mon thé qui n'avait plus rien de chaud, il nous fit échanger de place, je me laissais glisser contre son torse mettant ma tête sous l'eau, je remontais retirant le mousse, je me retournais me mettant à califourchon, il me mit contre lui caressant mon dos, j'étais pas loin de m'endormir malgré la pose, il releva mes bras je les posais sur le rebord, ma joue contre son épaule, lui aussi somnolait, il continua ses caresses, je fermais les yeux,avec la journée que j'avais passée difficile de ne pas être épuisée.

**-Viens chérie allons nous coucher, **j'approuvais sans bouger pour autant bien que le bain soit devenu un peu froid, **chérie tu serai mieux dans notre lit,** il nous redressa, je baillais le laissant sortir de l'eau, il mit sa serviette autour de la taille me tendant la mienne.

Il m'aida non pas que je voulais faire la fille chieuse mais j'étais définitivement K.O, il m'assit le temps de vider la baignoire et d'éteindre les bougies, il laissa les tasses rouvrant la porte, je me levais, il me porta, je le remerciais, je me réveillais sur le lit, nous venions surement d'arriver, je retirais ma serviette me mettant sous la couette il revint de je ne sais ou, je l'attrapais retirant sa serviette avant de me pelotonner contre lui, je le laissais éteindre la lumière et remonter la couette sur nous, je réclame 24 heures avec juste lui, moi et un lit.


	12. Chapter 12 saison 2

**Coucou à toutes...**

**Galswinthe, je m'occupe de tes chapitres corrigés ce week-end, un grand merci...**

**Axelle, n'hésites pas à passer par mon adresse perso, je te l'ai donnée pour cette raison.**

**Mela, je ne t'ai pas oubliée mais je jures que le temps joue vraiment contre moi en ce moment.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ma connexion devrait être moins nase, je pourrais enfin vous répondre !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

**Dimanche.**

**Pov Edward.**

Je m'étirais pour me réveiller, je regardais l'heure il était plus de 8 heures, ma petite femme près de moi évidemment, je me frottais le visage la regardant, dormant plus que bien sur le ventre, nue aussi, j'embrassais sa joue avant de me lever, je passais un bas, j'étais un peu perdu du fait d'être dans ma chambre, j'allais à la salle de bain me laver les dents et passer de l'eau sur mon visage, je retournais près d'elle, elle avait bougé et c'était mise à ma place, la couette ne cachant plus grand chose, je la poussais doucement pour reprendre ma place,retirant mon pantalon, elle se colla contre moi, je nous mis sur le côté, je la caressais de sa nuque à sa cuisse sous ses frissons, elle se réveilla à son tour, son visage dans mon cou, elle passa sa jambe sur ma hanche, mes caresses allant jusqu'à sa cheville, je la laissais émerger.

Elle posa sa main dans mon cou, soupira quand ma main traina sur sa hanche, elle releva son visage, je remontais ma main sur sa joue, l'embrassant langoureusement, elle gémit doucement, se mettant sur le dos, je baissais ma main, laissant mes doigts passer entre ses lèvres, elle écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne.

**-Tu n'as pas à les retenir,** soufflais-je tendu,** nous sommes à la villa,** je repris, elle gémit plus audible, j'enfonçais mes doigts en elle, elle fut plus bruyante, moi aussi, nous nous regardâmes envieux, je mouvais en elle, bougeant mes doigts, ses gémissements de plus en plus excitant, **putain ça m'avait manqué,** elle m'embrassa avidement, sa main sur mon sexe, tout se faisant avec empressement, je retirais nos mains pour me frotter durement.

**-Edward...**je grognais de l'entendre gémir mon prénom, ses mains sur mes hanches, appuyant notre friction, elle recula mon bassin me faisant la posséder, nous ne retînmes aucun de nos gémissements, mes coups de rein sans aucune douceur juste pour l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort, chose qu'elle fit, elle me poussa sur le dos, mouvant nerveusement sur moi en réclamant ma langue, je lui donnais sans attendre, serrant sa fesse dans une main, ses cheveux de l'autre.

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, j'étais foutu parce qu'elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur moi, mes mains se crispant sur ses cuisses, je relevais mes jambes pour la suivre, me retenais de venir, son regard ne m'aidant pas le moins du monde, elle prit mes mains les mettant sur ses hanches en serrant mes mains mouvant plus vite, je suivis son rythme, sa poitrine rebondissante, sa tête qui bascula en arrière, je me redressais mordant son cou, elle serra mon cou avec son bras, mes mains sur ses seins, elle tira sur mes cheveux pour que j'aille sur son sein, je la basculais en arrière, mes mains sur ses flancs, son téton dans ma bouche, je le léchais, suçais, mordillais, son gémissement, plus long, j'allais sur son autre faisant la même tout en reprenant le dessus nous mettant sur la largeur du lit, ses jambes se refermèrent,je léchais sa peau jusqu'à retrouver sa bouche, nos corps transpirant, mes mouvements circulaires, elle se crispa commençant à se resserrer.

**-Pas maintenant mon ange,** elle gémit bruyamment, elle décroisa ses jambes, elle me fit sortir d'elle me mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir se retourner, je grognais revenant entre ses jambes, elle se cambra, je me redressais retournant rapidement en elle, nos râles de plaisir manquant de discrétion mais ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance, je serrai ses hanches, toujours en manquant de douceur dans mes vas et viens, je sortis d'elle, revenant d'un coup à plusieurs reprises, ses cris de plaisir des plus en plus énervant faisant claquer sa peau contre la mienne, elle se resserra à nouveau de plus en plus fort, je butais en elle à chaque fois jusqu'à son orgasme, je suivis, ne nous freinant pas dans nos gémissements.

Nous reposâmes nos corps, nos souffles nous faisant défauts, je sortis d'elle la retournant, la pénétrant pendant que je le pouvais, ses yeux étaient clos, je posais ma joue sur son sein, son buste se soulevant rapidement, je fermais les yeux quand elle mit sa main dans mes cheveux, la mienne sur sur son sein, elle passa une jambe sur moi, je remontais prenant appui sur mon avant-bras, ma main toujours sur son sein, je l'embrassais doucement, puis sa joue partant dans son cou, je profitais de l'après avec ma Bella,nous avions recommencé quelques minutes plus tard sous la douche, c'était pour fêter le retour à la villa.

Nous nous préparâmes pour le grand moment qui nous attendait, elle sécha ses cheveux au plus vite, nous étions un peu à la bourre, je la laissais finir pour mettre mon costume, j'eus le temps de le mettre avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain, elle me regarda, rougis et retourna dans la salle de bain.

**-Bébé,** riais-je, **viens !**

**-Préviens la prochaine fois ! **Elle gloussa.

**-Viens mettre ta robe,** riais-je.

**-2 secondes,** je l'entendis souffler, elle revint regardant par terre, je riais comme un con.

Elle me tourna le dos, prit sa robe, noire des plus basiques et repartit dans la salle de bain.

**-Tu ne vas plus me regarder ? **

**-Pas tout de suite non, pourquoi j'ai une tenue de nonne et toi..toi,** elle bredouilla je ne sais quoi, elle revint, **ne ris pas**, je secouais la tête négativement, vierge aurait pu être écris sur son front, elle avait des petites perles aux oreilles, **j'ai besoin de ton aide pour fermer ma robe,** je me mis dans son dos, regardant son dos nu, je bloquais, **vite chéri nous allons être en retard !**

**-Tu..tu n'as rien oublié ? **

**-Non, la fermeture chéri.**

**-Tu n'as pas mis de sous-vêtement ? **Je virais nerveux.

-**Ma robe amour,** je lui fermais, merci, elle prit ses ballerines noires dans l'armoire, je regardais ses fesses à la recherche d'une quelconque marque de sous-vêtements, rien.

**-Rien ? Absolument rien ?** Elle me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Nonne amour mais une nonne assez garce quand même...ta cravate ?**

**-Je vais laisser ma mère le faire,** elle me tendit sa main.

**-Ta cravate mon ange,** j'étais plus à me dire qu'elle était nue sous sa robe, je lui donnais comme un automate, elle me fit assoir sur le lit se mettant sur moi après avoir remonté sa robe, elle passa ma cravate autour de mon cou, je me penchais en arrière pour mieux voir, elle me ramena d'un coup vers elle, je sifflais, **c'est par ici que ça se passe, **railla-t-elle.

**-Nous allons à l'église, tu ne peux pas ne rien mettre !**

**-Personne excepté toi ne le saura,** elle serra ses mains sur ma cravate me rapprochant davantage, je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses, **si tu y tiens vraiment je mets quelque chose...**

**-Je ne vais pas pouvoir pensé à autre chose sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer.**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça à être attentif pour écouter la messe...**je riais nerveusement.

**-Non ce n'est pas ça mais...si je mets ma main entre tes jambes quand nous serons assis...**

**-Tu ne pourras pas le faire, église, tes mains sur tes jambes, pas de contacts.**

**-Fais chier,** râlais-je.

**-Et filles derrière votre rang,** je fronçais les sourcils, **bah oui, selon Angie ça serait mieux vu.**

**-Je ne veux pas y aller !** Elle pouffa.

**-Si je ne mets rien tu sauras que juste derrière toi, ta chérie n'aura rien, absolument rien,** souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres, **dés que ça sera terminè tu pourras rapidement jouer avec moi, penser...**elle m'embrassa, **penser à ce que tu vas me faire, **murmura-t-elle, je relevais davantage sa robe, **chercher où et comment tu me prendras,** je grognais, j'étais dans la merde aussi, **jouer sans que personne ne sache, ça sera beaucoup moins ennuyeux, ce n'est qu'une idée, **elle m'embrassa durement, me tenant fermement avec ma cravate, **un jeu franchement excitant Cullen,** elle est hot merde, **tu veux jouer ?** J'approuvais, elle mordit ma lèvre, m'embrassant à nouveau, **je vais m'occuper de ta cravate maintenant**,je baissais mon regard sur ses cuisses, je soufflais.

**-Ça va être dur quand même**, elle ajusta ma cravate posant sa main sur mon sexe.

**-J'ai pourtant l'impression que ça l'est déjà, **je la regardais en haussant les sourcils,** l'effet Edward Cullen dans un costume, **chuchota-t-elle, elle glissa sa paume sur ma verge, j'eus un mouvement en avant, un gémissement aussi, ses doigts sur mes parties, elle le refit plus fortement, je gémis encore, elle m'allongea, je pouvais mourir tranquille, je me laissais faire ayant perdu l'usage de la parole, de mes mains aussi, la sienne sur mon torse, l'autre à ouvrir ma ceinture, mon pantalon, passant rapidement sous mon boxer, elle remonta ma chemise, se faisant plus pressante, sursautant tout les 2 en entendant des coups à ma porte.

**-Edward, Bella,** dit ma mère, oh putain, **vous êtes réveillés ? **Nous nous regardâmes paniqués, je me rhabillais.

**-On arrive, **criais-je nerveux, il y eut un silence derrière la porte, je regrettais de m'être emporté, Bella était pivoine, ça ne l'empêcha pas de rire nerveusement, ma mère suivit évidemment, je me levais blasé.

**-Je..je vous fais vos cafés,** rit-elle, **je descends,** précisa-t-elle.

**-Pardon amour,** rit-elle, c'est les nerfs, elle me montra ses mains tremblantes, **je panique je crois.**

**-Je vois ça, **raillais-je, **je n'ai pas fais mieux que toi**, nous rîmes doucement, **prête à affronter son regard ?** Elle grimaça, **c'est de ta faute tout ça, nous aurions pu descendre tranquillement.**

**-Désolée.**

**-Ne le sois pas, tu as le feu aux fesses ce matin,** elle rougit, **je ne vais surement pas m'en plaindre.**

**-Je n'ai pas le..**je la regardais moqueur, **bon si,** je riais, **mais bébé, te voir habillé comme ça, **elle me regarda de haut en bas, je me rapprochais la mettant sur mon épaule, elle pouffa, je nous sortis de la chambre la reposant en haut des escaliers.

**-Sinon nous n'allons pas y arriver.**

**-Nous avons laissés nos portables, mon gilet, mon écharpe et mon petit sac.**

**-Tu ne bouges pas !** Elle approuva en riant, je pris tout au plus vite la rejoignant, elle regardait je ne sais quoi dans le carrelage, **bébé ? **

**-Je vérifie.**

**-Tu vérifies, **dis-je pensif en regardant le carrelage.

**-Dis moi un truc, descend de quelques marches**, je posais les affaires, elle s'assit en haut des marches, je compris ou elle voulait en venir, **alors ?** Je penchais ma tête, elle croisa les jambes, je lui indiquais la chambre du doigt, **amour tu cherches à voir aussi, je ne serai pas en hauteur,** je claquais des doigts indiquant toujours la chambre, **tu vois quoi ? **

**-Croise tes jambes de l'autre côté, **chuchotais-je, je grognais,** va mettre quelque chose, si on ne voit pas, moi ça va être moins discret, **elle fixa mon pantalon partant dans un fou rire, **nous n'avions pas pensé à ce genre de détails, imagine moi dans l'église en écoutant la messe entourés de mes frères et une érection...**elle se leva en riant partant dans la chambre, **c'était pourtant une bonne idée mon ange,** je l'entendis rire, je soupirais, arriver comme ça devant ma famille ça ne le ferait pas, j'arrêtais de penser, elle revint passant son écharpe, je montais quelques marches, vérifiant si elle m'avait écouté, ce fut le cas, **pourquoi pas un boxer ? **

**-Il est joli et minuscule, une sorte de compensation, **je me sentis obligés de regarder, rouge et minimaliste,**je suis déçue quand même...**

**-Il serait mieux que nous fassions ce genre de jeux quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux ou du moins quand nos parents ne se trouvent pas à quelques mètres,**je touchais sa poitrine.

**-Compensation à nouveau,** chuchota-t-elle,** ça ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir de mauvaises pensées ? **

**-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça,** je lui fis un sourire en coin.

Nous descendîmes, nous n'étions pas les derniers, manquait Em' et Rose, nous saluâmes tous le monde, ma mère et Bella pouffèrent à table, je retirais ma veste pour manger tranquillement, nous nous fîmes silencieux, Emmett et Rose arrivèrent, il regarda Bella du coin de l'œil.

**-Tous le monde a bien dormit ? Petite sœur ? **

**-Em',** dit-elle, **tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis le lendemain de la soirée Emmy ?** Il se fit pensif et approuva, **c'est toujours vrai, tout va bien, j'ai flippé ça c'est sur, mais inviter un clown au ****goûter,** elle frissonna,** inviter un clown avec la même tête que le clown de Ça**...nous la regardions tous en fronçant les sourcils,** c'était un peu trop pour moi.**

**-Euh..petite sœur, il n'avait pas la même tête que Ça.**

**-Ah si carrément,** dit-elle stressée,** ses dents et tout, **je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter de son état mental, OK pour le clown, moins pour sa description, elle me mit un léger coup de pied, je la fixais.

**-Bella,** dit Jasper, **c'était un clown des plus basiques, **elle secoua la tête négativement.

**-J'en ai fais des cauchemars toute la nuit, **souffla-t-elle, **hein chéri ?** J'approuvais bien que ce ne soit pas vrai, **à peine je fermais les yeux...**elle se tût prenant une tête des plus déprimante, je caressais sa tête, l'embrassant ensuite.

**-Tu dormiras tout à l'heure si tu veux**, dit ma mère, **après manger, **elle approuva en regardant son bol.

**-Petite sœur je suis vraiment désolé,** souffla Emmett, elle renifla.

**-C'est..c'est pas grave, tu en avais parlé, c'est pour Emmy et c'était mérité,** elle renifla à nouveau,** désolée la fatigue,** elle continua de manger, je pris conscience qu'elle parvenait à mentir ce matin là, merde.

Je regardais ma famille, ils regardaient tous Bella,mes parents eurent un petit sourire vite remballés, bien sur ils sont au courant, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner encore une fois, la vengeance de ma Bella consistait à le faire culpabiliser, ça marchait bien, elle se leva partant dans la cuisine, je me levais à mon tour allant la rejoindre, elle me fit un petit sourire, rougis également, je me rapprochais, mes mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, je me collais à elle remontant mes mains sur ses flancs, je l'aurai bien tripotée mais j'entendis quelqu'un se lever, je poussais sa tête contre mon torse faisant comme si je la réconfortais, elle mit ses mains sur mes omoplates, je regardais ma mère arriver avec la vaisselle.

**-Chérie,**dit ma mère, **il culpabilise,** chuchota-t-elle, elles se sourirent et se tapèrent discrètement dans la main, je les regardais tour à tour, **ne fais pas cette tête, nous jouons,** elles rirent doucement.

**-Quoi que je dise de toute façon vous ne m'écouterez pas.**

**-Non,** dirent-elles en même temps, Emmett arriva, je remis Bella contre mon torse, elle riait discrètement.

**-Mais non pleure pas, **dit Emmett, je ravalais le mien la serrant plus fort, caressant ses cheveux.

**-Elle manque juste de sommeil,** dis-je, il frotta doucement son dos, ma Bella se raidit, non pas que elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche mais elle devait être mal, je l'étais aussi.

Il soupira et repartit tête baissée, je regardais ma mère, l'idée ne devait plus lui paraître si bonne.

**-Vous et vos idées, **soufflais-je, elles me regardèrent dépressives, **vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?**

**-Bella une idée ?** Demanda ma mère pleine d'espoir.

**-Non...il est vraiment mal ou il fait semblant ? **

**-Je pense qu'il est vraiment mal, **dit ma mère, **mon fils ? **

**-Je le pense aussi,** elles grimacèrent, je riais doucement, **je vous l'ai déjà dis que j'allais vous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble, **elles pouffèrent, mon père arriva.

**-Il est mal, peut-être faudrait-il arrêter la, du moins ne pas en rajouter.**

**-Mais non,** dit Bella en râlant.

**-Il a ramené un clown,** ajouta ma mère revêche, **ça lui apprendra !**

**-Tu n'étais pas en train de culpabiliser maman ? **

**-Si...d'un autre côté pourquoi avoir fais ça ? Ça ne vaut pas Emmy ! Tiens il aurait du imposer à Bella de se comporter comme un homme, ça c'était équitable.**

**-Maman garde toi ce genre d'idées s'il te plait, **je cherchais de l'aide auprès de mon père.

**-N'attends rien de moi mon fils, elles ne sont pas gérable, au moins tu as un aperçu de ton avenir.**

**-Ça donne quoi ? **Demandais-je soucieux.

**-Beaucoup, beaucoup de stress, je m'étonne de ne pas être encore chauve, **je riais nerveusement avec lui, nous arrêtant en n'entendant pas ma mère et Bella suivre,** mais c'est bien**, dit-il nerveux.

**-Oui, oui, c'est...c'est bien, nous devrions peut-être y aller non ?**

**-Oui, nous allons être en retard, **dit-il, je laissais Bella sans la regarder, devinant déjà son regard, celui de ma mère également, nous sortîmes de la cuisine, elles étaient juste derrière nous.

Nous mîmes nos vestes ou gilets, mes sœurs habillées en nonne, elles faisaient vraiment gentilles filles, Bella et moi montâmes avec mes parents, ma mère préféra monter avec Bella à l'arrière, nous ne fîmes aucun commentaire avec mon père, parlant de tout autre chose, je rattrapais la semaine qui était passée, il faudrait que je lui demande aussi par rapport à ses recherches, je laissais ça de côté pour l'instant, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère et Bella, elles riaient plus qu'autre chose, nous nous fîmes un petit sourire avec mon père, nous arrivâmes à l'église, je ne souriais plus non, nous descendîmes ne nous pressant pas pour rentrer, Angie et Ben vinrent vers nous, son père à quelques mètres, il nous fit un grand sourire avant de venir nous voir.

**-Papa,** dit-elle calmement, **je te présente la famille Cullen, Bella où se trouve ton père ? **

**-Il va arriver, **il nous serra la main à tous, nous souhaitant la bienvenue dans son église, nous l'avions tous remerciés, Angie fit les gros yeux à Rose et Emmett dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se séparèrent rapidement.

**-La messe commence d'ici 15 minutes,** nous dit-il, **je vais accueillir mes autres paroissiens**, nous approuvâmes, nous fûmes tous soulagés qu'il s'en aille, il croisa Charlie, Bella tapa dans ses mains en le voyant lui aussi en costume, ça changeait, il est classe le beau-papa.

**-Bon comment ça va ?** Nous demanda Angie tout sourire.

**-Tu faisais coincée,** rit Bella.

**-Il faut que je me contrôles, un peu plus difficile parce que vous êtes là et que je ne pense que à ce soir, **nous rîmes tous, **les règles du jeu maintenant...les garçons, devant, nous les filles derrière, ça évitera les tripotages ou autre,** elle nous fixa un peu trop longtemps à mon goût,** pas de rires, de chuchotements, prenez un air intéressé surtout, Emmett leva la main, oui ? **

**-Nous n'aurons pas à intervenir ou autre hein ? **

**-Non, juste chanter ! **Nous grimaçâmes, **vous aurez les paroles, vous avez simplement à suivre, c'est facile !**

**-C'est nase,** dit Emmett, elle le regarda de travers, **oui bah moi chanter des ''gloire à Dieu'' ça m'emmerde !**

**-Emmett ne déconne pas, **lui dit Ben en riant, il cessa sous le regard de Angie,** ne déconne pas, ça va nous retomber dessus sinon, pensez juste que si vous voulez que nous puissions sortir encore plus et plus longtemps il faut assurer, juste 1 heure et demie à tenir.**

**-Ça passe vite au moins ?** Demandais-je.

**-Non, **dit Angie, **tu auras l'impression de faire le double, ah...pas de portables, oubliez, éteignez les d'ailleurs, **nous le fîmes tous encore plus blasés, **le signe de croix tous le monde le connait ? Allez-y montrez-moi ! **Nous lui montrâmes,** ça ira, faîtes le en rentrant.**

**-L'eau bénite ?** Demanda Ali, **nous devons faire un truc avec ? **

**-Laissez ça de côté, faîtes juste le signe de croix et allez vous assoir, je vais vous installer, les parents, vous serez prés de ma maman au premier rang.**

**-Quel chance, **railla Rose, nous nous moquions.

**-Il serait mieux que je sois au fond,** dit Charlie, **si il y a une urgence...**

**-Moi aussi,** dit mon père, **l'hôpital pourrait m'appeler.**

**-Et moi**, dit ma mère,** je...je pourrais avoir un client qui...qui,** nous la regardions en nous retenant de rire.

**-Esmée, **dit Angie, **ne vous embêtez pas à chercher d'excuse, votre mari et Charlie devant avec ma maman ! Il va chercher votre regard, voir si vous appréciez et tout, pareil pour vous,** nous dit-elle.

**-Abstinence ?** Demanda Jasper.

-**Certainement oui, ils pensent que...que nous sommes tous purs et innocent en fait,** chuchota-t-elle, nous partîmes dans un fou rire sous les regards de nos parents, je me calmais, Charlie me fixait, Bella aussi se reprit regardant le sol, les autres rirent deux fois plus les traitres.

**-Nous allons rejoindre ton père,** dit le mien, il emmena Charlie avec lui.

**-Merci pour le soutien,** dis-je sarcastique.

**-La tête de Charlie,** se justifia Rose en riant, **vous êtes sauvés cette semaine vous êtes à la villa !**

**-Sauvés de quoi ?** Demandais-je, **c'est pire avec vous.**

**-C'est vexant,** dit Ali'.

**-C'est pourtant vrai, rien que hier soir, je vous le dis d'avance ne pensez pas pouvoir faire ça toute la semaine.**

**-Nous ne le ferons pas,** me dit Emmett,** j'ai une question Angie, l'ostie ? Le vin ? **

**-L'ostie oui, pas le vin, pas les ''enfants'', qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé hier ? **

**-Nous avons été chiants,** dit Emmett,** il faut que je tires la langue ? **

**-Non, **rit-elle, **tu tends tes mains il te le déposera, vous connaissez les prières ? **

**-Pas le moins du monde, **dit Jasper.

-**Merde ! J'aurai du vous les apprendre, Belly ? **

**-J'ai retenue, au pire je dis la fin des phrases comme tu me l'as appris.**

**-Voila ! Faîtes pareil, je vous les ai écrites aussi au milieu des charmantes chansons...ah n'oubliez pas un gros détail, les églises ça résonnent, donc pas de débordements ! **Elle nous scruta un par un se voulant menaçante, elle y arriva.

**-Angie, **chuchota Ben, **tu leur fais suffisamment peur.**

**-Tu crois ?** Demanda-t-elle à peine audible, j'eus un petit sourire, **Eddy ? **

**-Eddy t'écoutes et il a bien tout compris.**

**-OK,** elle me fit un grand sourire,** je pourrai prendre des petites bouteilles d'eau bénite si vous êtes sages.**

**-Pour quoi faire ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-Pour les jeter sur l'autre, si elle brûle c'est que c'est une sorcière !** Nous rîmes bêtement, **mais il faut être de gentils ados puceaux,** nous approuvâmes en riant, **allons-y, pas de mains dans la mains, de bais...**elle se retourna, **baissez-vous,** nous le fîmes,** derniers bisous vite !** J'embrassais Bella durement, elle me le rendit bien, nous cherchâmes à le faire durer le plus possible, Angie tapa dans ses mains, nous nous séparâmes tous, elle passa sa tête au-dessus du capot, **debout, debout !** Nous nous levâmes, l'impression d'être vraiment des gamins, ce qui n'est pas complètement faux non plus.

Nous prîmes tous une inspiration avançant vers l'église, je restais derrière avec Bella, nous tenant nos doigts le plus discrètement possible, nous lâchant quand nous fûmes en haut des escaliers, j'embrassais sa joue rapidement, elle me fit un sourire, nous concentrant, nous fîmes tous nos signes de croix en tuant nos rires, j'avançais avec Bella jusqu'à nos places, personne de notre lycée, bonne chose, nous passâmes devant avec mes frères et Ben, nos petites femmes derrière chacun d'entre nous, je regardais mes parents en pleine discussion avec la mère de Angie, elle nous fit un petit coucou, son père déjà en position, Emmett soupira prenant ses aises.

-**Emmett, n'oublie pas je suis Lucifer, **murmura Angie, **assis toi correctement,** il grimaça s'asseyant droit comme un ''i'', les autres pareil !

**-Ça me gonfle déjà, **souffla Jasper, nous approuvâmes blasés, le père d'Angie était visiblement content d'avoir des jeunes, **faudrait pas qu'il pense que nous reviendrons.**

**-Je le sens bien le truc,** dit Emmett, **''à dimanche prochain !'' non merci mon Père,** nous rîmes doucement, **j'aurai suffisamment communié avec Dieu pour toute ma vie, putain il va falloir pousser la chansonnette en plus,** il ouvrit le livre, nous fîmes pareil regardant les paroles, **ça ne vous dirait pas un karaoké un soir ?** Demanda-t-il le nez dans son livre.

**-On va se le faire,** dit Ben, **nous verrons laquelle de nos copines chantent le plus comme une merde, pari ?** Nous approuvâmes en souriant, nous avions tous nos têtes dans nos livres, plus discret.

**-Petit pari ? **Demanda Angie bassement, **je vous éclate un par un en sortant ?** Elles pouffèrent, pas Angie, nous soufflâmes,** une claque chacun de gagné.**

Nous nous fîmes silencieux, la messe commença, en prière, merde, nous étions tous à chercher dans nos livres, Ben nous aida, nous nous levâmes, regardant Ben du coin de l'œil, il connaissait par cœur lui, j'aurai aimé le filmer, dossier en or.

**-Qui a écrit ça ? **Murmura Emmett, **le mec il a du se faire chier à tout écrire sur une pierre non ?** Je baissais ma tête pour rire, **comme les chansons et tout...la Bible elle était écrite sur des pierres aussi ? J'espère qu'il vivait dans les rocheuses,** je me mordis la lèvre, Jasper et Ben eurent du mal à ne pas rire, **un tremblement de terre et tu as la haine, plus de rochers ou pété en deux, va t'amuser à faire un puzzle avec des rochers,** nous échappâmes des rires, nous reprenant au plus vite, nous pûmes nous rassoir.

**-Em',** murmura Ben, **pourquoi des rochers ? **

**-Les 10 commandements ils ont été gravés dans la pierre pourquoi pas tout le reste ? Réfléchissons les enfants, réfléchissons.**

**-Réfléchis à la ou je vais te cogner,** souffla Angie, il grimaça,** je vais me les faire.**

**-Nosu sommes dans la maison du Seigneur Angie,** murmura Em',** pas de pensées déplacées.**

**-Je vais le...**

**-J'aimerai écouter notre cher prêtre,** la coupa-t-il,** il aura peut-être des réponses...je lui demanderai tiens à l'occasion,** nous étouffâmes nos rires, il regarda le père d'Angie prenant un air concentré, acquiesçant parfois à tout et n'importe quoi, **ta raison mon frère ! Alléluia !** Nos rires furent malheureusement plus audibles, **Amen,** dit-il, le pire c'est que le père de Angie lui fit un grand sourire, je me baissais pour essuyer mes yeux, je me redressais, mon frère plus que concentré.

Nous eûmes d'autres chansons, Em' à chercher à bien faire, ce fut de plus en plus compliqué de se retenir de rire, nous dûmes nous relever pour dire une prière, je sentis la main de Bella dans mon dos, très brièvement, ça me suffit à me faire sourire, ça passa plutôt vite, Emmett aidant avec ses réactions, nous allions nous faire arracher la tête par Angie mais son père semblait content, il posa son regard sur le confessionnal, me faisant un petit sourire ensuite.

**-Sur qu'ils ont joués là dedans...**

**-Nous poserons la question.**

**-Ils vont y passer eux aussi, les églises c'est fermé la nuit ?** Je haussais les épaules en souriant bêtement.

**-Pas quand tu as les clés,** murmura Ben.

**-Ah merde, ils prennent la tête niveau perversité, **souffla Emmett.

**-Emmett je vais finir par t'étrangler,** dit Angie, je tournais ma tête vers elle, f**ais le taire Eddy,** je regardais ma petite femme, nous nous sourîmes, je dérivais sur ses cuisses, elle changea le croisement de ses jambes lentement, je soupirais, **non mais c'est pas vrai !** Mes soeurs riaient, je me remis correctement, **je ne vous inviterai plus !** Nous la regardions tous plutôt heureux de la nouvelle,** ou si, deux fois par mois pour vous faire pardonner, les idiots, remettez vous correctement !** Nous le fîmes dégoutés, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Nous nous fîmes très soucieux quand vint le discours sur l'abstinence avant le mariage, nous vivions tous dans le péché à cet instant mais à la manière dont il en parlait, je comprenais que Angie ne lui dises rien et sincèrement je les plaignais de se cacher, de mentir, il parla de l'engagement, de mariage, d'abstinence encore, du respect de soi, je ne voyais pas le fait de faire l'amour à Bella sans être marié comme un manque de respect, j'allais me marier avec elle de toute façon, il nous parla du fait que ça évitait la transmission des MST ou les grossesses, pour l'un tout allait bien, nous n'étions pas à aller à gauche et à droite et pour ce qui est d'une grossesse, si ça venait à arriver...bonne question, que je poserai un jour à Bella, je serai prêt à l'assumer en tout cas, après son petit discours, pas si petit, nous comprenions que Ben ait besoin d'un temps pour que ça passe, complètement refroidis, nous pûmes nous lever pour prendre notre ostie au goût de carton, Emmett n'oublia pas de regarder de travers nos parents qui burent le vin, ils l'avaient ignorés, il gardait ça pour le repas que nous finirons par faire avec les parents d'Angie, nous sortîmes enfin à l'air libre, j'attendis Bella, elle aussi calmé allâmes tous aux voitures sauf nos parents, je regardais Charlie en fait parler avec le père de Angie.

**-Moi je ne dis rien,** dit Emmett, **mais papa Charlie va peut-être se dire que tu as corrompu sa fille, que tu lui as volé sa chasteté...**

**-C'est sur toi que je vais jeter de l'eau bénite**, lui dit Bella froidement.

**-Petite sœur de mon cœur...**

**-Tu es un crétin.**

**-Je l'ai stressée je crois, ils parlent sérieusement en tout cas.**

**-Emmett, tu devrais aller lui poser tes questions,** dis-je.

**-Je ferai ça pendant un repas, ça mettra de l'ambiance...nous avons survécus ! Maintenant nous savons que nous nous salissons en ayant des rapports avant le mariage, je respecte ses croyances et tout mais perso c'est un grand ramassis de conneries, bourrage de crâne.**

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Parce que nous ne sommes pas à nous tromper, nous avons tous en projet de nous marier, je veux bien reconnaître m'être ''sali'' dans mon passé mais pas maintenant, je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas tout mélanger, nous sommes jeunes pas pour autant des irresponsables, au fait Bell', Eddy, Charlie prévient juste de faire attention avec Halloween ce soir,** j'étais franchement soulagé, ma Bella se tourna passant ses mains dans mon dos, j'embrassais son front, **en fait pour ton père le sexe hors mariage c'est sale ? **

**-D'une certaine façon oui, il pense que tu ne peux pas apprécier comme il le convient, que nous sommes trop jeunes, qu'il faut avoir trouvé sa place dans la société avant d'y songer...à quel heure nous nous retrouvons pour Halloween ? **

**-Vers 17 heures 30 à La Push, pensez à prendre vos feuilles, nous reverrons tout avant de partir.**

**-Oui Chef ! **Rit Ben,** nuit blanche les enfants, va falloir faire la sieste, mon Angie, prête pour le repas dominical ? **

**-Non pas vraiment non,** Ben lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle acquiesça en soupirant, Bella me serra plus fort contre elle,**les 4 idiots, je vous frappe ce soir, à tout à l'heure !** Nous les saluâmes les regardant partir.

**-Je pensais qu'elle aurait oublié, **dit Jasper, **c'est mérité ? **Nous le fixions,**je connais la réponse c'est bon**

**-Son père ne vient pas nous voir ?** Demanda Rose.

**-Tu peux aller le voir si ça te tiens à coeur,** dit Emmett.

**-Pas tant que ça mais pour Angie, nous pourrions aller le remercier**.

Nous y allâmes tous, le remerciant pour ce grand moment, je penserai à remercier mon frère aussi pour l'avoir fait passer plus facilement, il nous encouragea à revenir dés que nous le souhaiterions, il ne faut pas nous laisser le choix mon Père, bien que nous y retournerons certainement pour montrer une quelconque soutien à Ben et Angie, j'avais promis à Bella de les aider mais ça allait être plus que difficile, des gamins de 17 ans ne feront pas changer un pasteur et ses convictions, nos parents semblaient bien s'entendre c'était déjà ça.

Charlie ne put venir avec nous il avait trop de travail à faire avant ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de me tuer, il paraissait même soulagé de pouvoir partir, les filles eurent un câlin collectif, nous retournâmes à la villa, je me serai bien changé mais ma Bella n'était pas de cet avis, nous disposions d'une bonne heure avant de manger, je fus emmener dans notre chambre tiré par ma cravate, nous nous allongeâmes, je me mis entre ses jambes.

**-Alors mon ange la messe ? **

**-Nous n'irons pas dimanche prochain ça c'est sur, une fois par mois ? Une fois tout les 6 mois ? **

**-Je pencherai plus pour une fois par an,** raillais-je.

**-Je t'aurai bien dis oui...**

**-Mais pour le Caporal Weber, une fois par mois, les autres accepteront je pense, **je desserrai ma cravate,** je ne l'enlève pas, **soupirais-je, **mais c'est désagréable.**

**-Je ne te laisserai pas l'enlever, pas tout de suite...amour, niveau libido, je suis la seule à être calmée ? **

**-Non**, riais-je, **je ne voudrai pas te salir,** elle pouffa.

**-J'espère que tu as honte d'avoir pris ma vertu.**

**-Dans mes souvenirs mon ange,** dis-je en caressant sa tête, **c'est toi qui m'a demandée de te la prendre,** elle rougit en souriant, **tu sais, juste après avoir retiré ta robe, robe sous laquelle tu étais nue.**

**-Pression ? **

**-Pire que de la pression,** soufflais-je, **je me suis toujours dis que ça arriverait lors de nos débordements et pas ce week-end là, c'était intimidant, question du jour...**elle pouffa, je mis la couette à moitié sur nous, mettant un coussin sous sa tête, **qu'est-ce qui t'a fais dire que c'était le moment ? **

**-Je..je pourrai te dire que le cadre a joué, la soirée, c'est un détail, tu..tu as retiré mes chaussures, je la fixais, toujours aux petits soins avec moi,tu as eus du mal à comprendre.**

**-Rien n'est plus stressant que de se dire que tu vas être le premier d'autant plus quand tu fais plus que aimer le jeune femme qui te le demande et qui en plus avait tout prévu,** elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

**-Un minimum...quand repartons-nous en week-end ?**

**-Va savoir, je te dirai à la dernière minute que nous partons.**

**-Je peux faire une valise en moins de 5...15 minutes.**

**-J'aurai des complices tu n'aura même pas à t'en occuper.**

**-C'est stressant chanque fin de semaine je vais attendre que tu me dises, ''chérie nous partons !''.**

**-Je te le dirai dans quelques temps.**

**-Je peux aussi te faire des surprises.**

**-Que prévois-tu ? **

**-Définition de surprise...si tu as un dictionnaire sous la main je te laisses regarder, **je riais bêtement.

**-En attendant les surprises amour,** souffla-t-elle, je remballais mon rire d'idiot, nous scrutant un moment, je rejoignis sa bouche, nous laissant aller avec juste de la tendresse, elle retira ma cravate, elle arqua son dos je pus ouvrir sa robe et lui retirer, quittant sa bouche le moins longtemps possible, ma main caressant tout ce qu'il mettait accessible pendant qu'elle ouvrit ma chemise.

Je dus me redresser chose qui m'agaça, pour enfin la sentir nue contre moi, nous nous mîmes entièrement sous la couette, dans notre bulle, je lui pris un peu plus de sa vertu toujours dans la douceur, faisant durer le plaisir autant que possible, elle me garda sur elle, ma tête sur sa poitrine, ses mains à caresser mon dos et mon crâne, je la laissais aller de nettoyer rapidement, nous remettant l'un contre l'autre préférant prendre du temps pour nous que pour aller manger, elle s'endormit en premier, je poussais ses cheveux et la couette juste pour mieux la voir, je caressais son visage, la base de sa nuque, sombrant à mon tour.

Nous étions descendus vers 14 heures, Emmett et Rose faisaient la sieste dans le salon, Ali' et Jasper devaient être à l'étage, mes parents étaient sortis au vue du petit mot dans la cuisine, nous réchauffâmes nos plats restant là pour manger, Bella regardait Emmett et Rose dormir.

**-Amour, j'ai ma question du jour !**

**-Je la sens bien celle-là,** raillais-je.

-Emmett...Emmett il doit jouer avec la nourriture et Rose non ?

**-Je n'ai jamais posé la question mais surement.**

**-Et tu crois qu'il choisit quoi en premier ?** Demanda-t-elle vraiment intriguée, **la nourriture ou le sexe ? **Je riais comme un con devant sa petite tête des plus sérieuses.

**-C'est une bonne question,** riais-je, **nous pourrons lui demander lors du jeu, si il répond la nourriture ça sera ceinture, la pire des vengeances,** elle me montra sa main, je lui tapais dedans, **ce qui m'arrangerait c'est que Ali' fasse ceinture aussi...chérie, nous pouvons leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièces ?**

**-Pour Ali' c'est simple, demander à Jasper de noter la conduite de Ali', sans mentir bien sur, et hop ceinture ! Top la !** Je lui tapais riant comme des nigauds, **nous sommes de mauvaises personnes, c'est chouette.**

**-Je n'aurai pas dis chouette mais oui c'est bien, de toute façon ils ont prévus de ne pas nous lâcher, soit nous jouons le jeu et on s'en fous, soit ils insisteront encore plus**, elle soupira, **ça ne me tente pas plus que toi mais si ils voient que nous allons dans leur sens...**

**-Ils nous lâcheront ? J'en suis pas certaine, ils peuvent prendre ça comme une invitation à aller encore plus loin.**

**-Ne le prends pas mal mais je pensais que tu serai plus bavarde sur le sujet avec les filles.**

**-Je pensais aussi, je me sentais redevable de leur raconter comme elles l'avaient fait, j'avais un peu peur qu'elles trouvent ça pas correcte mais non, il y a des sujets qui me sont trop ****personnels et que** **je veux à tout prix garder sous silence pour le moment en tout cas, il y a aussi que je n'arrive pas à poser des mots sur ce que je peux ressentir alors je me tais.**

**-De quoi tu parles ? De nous ou de ton passé ? **

**-Des deux...des deux j'en parle avec toi, par brides au niveau de mon passé, de nous, nous pouvons en parler librement, j'aurai aimé je crois que le fait que nous soyons passé à l'acte reste entre nous, tu sais comme une sorte de secret, c'est surement niais mais niveau discrétion et mensonge ce n'est pas mon fort donc tout le monde sait tout ou pratiquement.**

**-Ils connaissent les grandes lignes uniquement, que ce soit de ton passé ou de nous.**

**-Une question amène toujours une autre question, parfois plusieurs, regarde les deux choses qui me tiennent à cœur sont en train de partie en éclat un peu, d'un côté des recherches sur mon passé, de l'autre un jeu qui arrive, ça me donne la sensation que les choses m'échappent, je ne suis pas la fille la plus discrète, je parle de nous là, je suis joueuse mais si ça part trop loin...ou alors je bois un coup et je me détends, j'en sais rien.**

**-Nous pourrons aussi jouer...**

**-Mais eux ça ne les dérange pas, nous oui, tu te vois toi au final leur dire comment tu me fais l'amour ? **

**-Non pas du tout même, ils vont surement demander la position, l'endroit que tu as préféré, ça sera des questions dans le genre.**

**-Position...moi tant que tu me fais l'amour ça me va parfaitement, **murmura-t-elle, **nous jouerons au kama-sutra plus tard,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **l'endroit, je dirai sous la pluie au lycée, c'était...waw,** elle pouffa pivoine.

**-Je partage ton avis sur l'endroit,** je sifflais, **ouais je ne peux que le partager,** elle me mit une petite tape sur le bras, **laisse moi me souvenir,** nous rîmes bêtement, **pour ce qui est des positions, nous sommes plus pour le moment dans le ressenti je crois, nous avons le temps pour le reste, je ne me vois pas pour le moment te dire comme Angie ou Ben, ce soir numéro tel ou untel ****simplement parce que ça fait moins longtemps qu'eux tous que nous faisons l'amour, c'est pour ça aussi que ça nous dérange et que nous voulons garder pour nous ce qu'il peut de passer, je ne suis pas plus bavard que toi.**

**-Et avant ? **

**-Avant je m'en foutais, ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, nous nous provoquons devant les autres parfois mais quand ça passe au-dessus du simple jeu ça ne regarde plus personne, quand tu bois tu parles plus boulette ou non.**

**-A ce qu'il paraît quand tu bois tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre aussi.**

**-Certaines parlent trop...**

**-Tu es comment ? **

**-Je serai...avec toi je ne sais pas.**

**-Tu n'as pas envie ? **

**-Non pas vraiment.**

**-Tu es tout aussi mystérieux, si ce n'est même plus, sur ton passé que moi.**

**-Ils n'ont rien à voir.**

**-Je ne parle pas que d'exs ou de sexe, hier tu étais mal à l'aise de me parler de ton passé alors que tu n'avais que 12 ans, je ne sais pas grand chose pourtant je suis sure que des conneries tu as du en faire.**

**-Je ne parlerai que sous alcool, **riais-je, **des conneries oui j'en ai faites avec un frère comme Emmett tu ne peux faire que des conneries, de toutes sortes, se faire des paris pour savoir lequel d'entre nous arriverait à sortir avec une fille préalablement choisie, nous avions 14-15 ans.**

**-Qui a gagné ? **

**-C'est un jeu que nous avons fait plus d'une fois, Alice comptait les points, à peu près ex-æquo.**

**-Il a gagné hein ? **

**-Ouais,** soufflais-je, elle se moqua, **tout ça parce qu'ils faisaient du foot.**

**-Mon cœur,** railla-t-elle.

**-Toi à ton Taylor tu lui as fais quoi comme déclaration ?** Elle partit dans un fou rire,** une petite lettre ? Ne me dis pas que tu as osée lui faire en face ! **Elle pleurait de rire,** bébé ! Il ne faut pas faire ça, raconte à ton homme, tu avais préparé ton discours en plus hein ? **Elle approuva morte de rire, **la chute a du être encore plus douloureuse.**

**-T'imagine pas à quel point, le petit con il l'a raconté à tous le monde en plus, j'éclatais de rire.**

**-Désolé je visualises ta tête avec tes lunettes**, elle me fit un doigt en riant,** tu lui as dis quoi ? **

**-Bah que j'étais amoureuse de lui,** je sifflais.

**-Trop direct tu as du lui faire doublement peur.**

**-Petit con,** je riais bêtement.

**-Tu es arrivée devant lui et tu lui as dit ''je suis amoureuse de toi'' ? **

**-Non, je l'ai suivis jusqu'à chez lui, je crois qu'il savait que j'étais derrière lui, il a du vouloir m'échapper.**

**-Tu lui as fais peur c'est bien ce que je dis.**

**-Je l'ai rattrapé, je lui ai dis qu'il était trop mignon et gentil,** je la regardais rire nerveusement,**et ensuite que je l'aimais.**

**-Il t'a dit quoi ? **

**-Rien pendant un moment, j'étais pleine d'espoir, puis...le moment fatidique, moi non t'es moche,** je ne devrais pas rire mais c'était plus fort que moi, **j'ai pleurée pendant longtemps et le lendemain à l'école tout le monde le savait, j'étais déjà le centre des moqueries, ça n'a rien arrangé.**

**-Tu l'as revu quelques temps plus tard ? **

**-Je n'y ai plus prêté vraiment attention, **dit-elle calmée,** je ne le trouvais plus si mignon que ça une fois qu'il l'a raconté à qui voulait l'entendre, j'allais à l'école avec la boule au ventre,** elle poussa son assiette posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, **tu as déjà eus des filles qui te rient au nez ? **

**-Bien sur que oui, c'est sur que par la suite tu les trouve moins bien, il te verrait il aurait de gros regrets.**

**-J'ai largement mieux, tant mieux qu'il n'ait pas voulu, lui ou un autre,** je pris la même position qu'elle, caressant sa tête, elle eut un petit sourire avant de regarder devant elle dans ses pensées.

**-Tu es où là ?** Chuchotais-je.

**-Mon papi voulait venir le remettre en place, je lui ai conseillé de ne pas le faire, ça aurait été pire,** elle sourit de nouveau,** Franck aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a ensuite appris les balayettes, au prochain qui riait de moi je devais lui en faire une pour le calmer.**

**-Tu me l'aurai fais ? **

**-Non,** rit-elle,** je t'aurai détesté surement, plus simple,** **une fille t'a déjà giflée ? **

**-Non et encore heureux, est-ce que c'est une menace à peine voilée ?** Elle pouffa.

-**Pourquoi je le ferai ? La seule gifle que je n'ai jamais donnée c'est à l'autre, faire des ****balayettes à Jared c'était dans le jeu, la béquille à Jasper et Jake aussi bien que je m'en passe, avec Franck nous aimions bien faire des entrainements, éviter les coups de l'autre toujours dans le but qu'un garçon me refasses du mal, c'était chouette d'ailleurs,** elle se redressa pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, je la rejoignis me mettant contre son dos.

**-Amour, tu sais si Paul s'en sort avec le téléphone Peter ? **

**-J'espère parce que ce soir il doit la faire ressortir.**

**-Tu l'aideras, tu sais mieux que lui comment elle peut fonctionner.**

**-Suffit d'agiter un pénis, **elle baissa sa tête pour rire.

**-Elle était bien celle-là !**

**-Je me suis senti inspiré,** riais-je, **Paul connait bien les filles comme elle, elle viendra, Leah et Emily ne devront pas trop s'emporter.**

**-Elles ont carte blanche, elles ne veulent rien dire, elles savent qu'il ne faut pas la casser, elle va passer une mauvaise soirée quand même.**

**-C'est son année qui va être mauvaise et quand tu sais que rien ne la calme vraiment ça ne donne pas envie de l'épargner, j'espère juste que tout se passera comme tu l'as dis.**

**-Au pire nous trouverons, ce n'est qu'un plan,** elle essuya ses mains avec le torchon et partit nettoyer la table, non je ne fais rien quand elle est dans les tâches ménagères, les TOC c'est son truc pas le mien.

**-Un bon plan,** elle me fit un sourire, **je te jures que nous voulons tous le réussir,** elle revint vers moi, je posais son éponge, elle pourrait faire toute la cuisine sinon, je la pris dans mes bras, **dans combien de temps je te vois dans ta tenue.**

**-Pas tout de suite ça c'est sur,** nous nous changeons à La Push.

**-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? **Elle me fit un sourire en coin, **je me devais d'essayer,** elle posa son visage contre mon torse, frottant doucement son nez, je sentis un de ses baisers, ses bras fermés dans mon dos, je caressais ses cheveux sur la longueur, **tu veux que nous retournions dans la chambre ? **Elle approuva tout en restant contre moi,** ou nous pouvons rester ici,** elle approuva, je la soulevais la posant sur le plan de travail me mettant entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de mon cou,les miennes dans le bas de son dos, nous nous regardâmes.

**-C'est l'heure du câlin.**

**-Si c'est l'heure du câlin, **soufflais-je.

Nous nous serrâmes, profitant du calme dans la villa, elle passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, je ne pus que frissonner en sentant ses ongles m'effleurer, je massais sa nuque nous arrêtant quand Emmett apparut, il fit comme si nous n'étions pas là prenant à manger, nous le regardions.

**-Je ne suis pas là, **murmura-t-il, **du moins faîtes comme si, je me fais juste un sandwiche et je repars,** nous lui sourîmes, Bella bloqua sur la rapidité à laquelle il se faisait à manger.

**-Rose dort ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Je ne suis pas là, **répéta-t-il, elle échappa un rire, **rire toute seule ça t'arrive souvent ? **

**-Assez oui, tu es bien bavard pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas là.**

**-Je sais,** chuchota-t-il, **si vous voulez vous pouvez aller sur un canapé ça sera plus confortable, maintenant je la ferme et Rose dort encore oui.**

Il rangea tout, je portais Bella jusqu'au canapé, l'allongeant, je mis une couverture sur nous, je restais sur sa poitrine, Ali' et Jasper nous rejoignirent, à leur têtes ils venaient de se réveiller, j'allais me rendormir dans peu de temps si Bella continuait à me masser le crâne.

**Pov Bella.**

Je souriais niaisement quand il s'endormit, je continuais à le masser, me baissant un peu plus dans le canapé, sa tête entre ma poitrine, je ne bougeais plus, il tourna sa tête vers le dossier, j'aime bien quand il dort sur moi, c'est mignon.

**-Qui veut un café ?** Demanda Ali', je levais ma main, Jasper et Emmett suivirent, elle partit à la cuisine.

**-Nous sommes de vrais déchets cet après-midi,** soupira Jasper.

**-Avec la journée d'hier,** dit Emmett **c'est un peu normal, autant que l'on se repose un maximum avant ce soir, nuit blanche...mon chef adoré prête ? **

**-Je commences à me préparer psychologiquement,** souriais-je,** une fois la soirée commencée l'adrénaline prendra sur la fatigue, j'espère que l'autre se repose aussi.**

**-Il vaudrait mieux,** rit Jasper, nous remerciâmes Ali' pour les cafés, Jasper me prépara le mien, il est mignon mon sergent,**la voiture..les clés ? **

**-C'est pour ça que j'ai dis que c'était les grandes lignes parce que soit elle prend sa voiture et là Ali et Rose devront prendre ses clés, soit elle y va à pied et à mon équipe et moi de les trouver pour vous les donner, le manque d'heure c'est pour ça, les bébés se seront renseignés un peu plus d'ici ce soir.**

**-Le mieux c'est qu'elle la prenne, **dit Ali', **subtiliser un sac c'est plus simple que de chercher dans toute une maison, ça y est la fatigue commence à partir,** pouffa-t-elle en tapant doucement dans ses mains,** tu sais comment elle sera déguisée ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

-**Non, elle a voulut faire le suspense auprès de mes bébés**, soupirais-je.

**-Encore une tenue vulgaire,** dit Emmett, je regardais Ali' avec un petit sourire, détournant nos regards,** non mais nous savons d'avance que vous serez dans le même style,** nous rîmes nerveusement, **les Quileute ? **

**-Dans le même style**, riais-je, Rose se réveilla, elle s'étira passant son bras dans le dos d'Emmett, il se retourna avec un sourire de nigaud, je remis mes yeux sur mon homme, il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir en tout cas, je pris ma tasse d'une main buvant tranquillement.

Nous continuâmes à parler de la soirée qui nous attendait, Esmée et Carlisle revinrent, nous avions ris en voyant leur tee-shirts ramenés de Aberdeen, ils s'assirent avec nous, mon homme toujours à dormir, ils avaient fait le plein de conneries pour que nous puissions nous amuser comme il faut, je m'étais un peu raidie en sentant Edward se réveiller, il avait eut la main baladeuse s'arrêtant quand il dut se souvenir de là ou nous étions, il prit son temps pour se réveiller, se détendre aussi, il démarre au quart de tour mon chéri, il se redressa nous faisant échanger, je posais mon dos contre son torse, personne ne lui parla tant qu'il n'avait pas entièrement émergé, Esmée nous refit à tous un café, un goûter également, nous étions de plus en plus impatient, Ben et Angie arrivèrent ce fut le début de la fin.

Nous étions tous arrivés à La Push avec les filles nous avions mis un premier déguisement, nous étions les fées foo, petite robe, ailes de papillon, baguette et diadème, virant débiles profondes, absolument tous le monde étaient présent, les hommes en tenue manquait plus que nous mais j'attendais que nos parents nous laissent, mon père expliqua à mon équipe le fonctionnement de la caméra, ça serait Embry et Angie qui s'y colleraient, les talkies furent allumés et testés, ah oui Esmée et Sue c'étaient déguisés en sorcières, nez crochus et chapeaux pointus, Carlisle était en flic, il avait prévu de s'amuser avec mon père, nous nous attendions au pire mais bon ce n'est pas comme si nous allions être sages, Angie et moi n'avions aucune limitation, personne n'en n'aurait ce soir, nos parents et Sue partirent, Esmée ou la maison mère avait plein de nos jouets dans sa voiture, elle nous ravitaillerait, son idée pas la notre, elle voulait jouer ma belle-maman. Nous prîmes le temps de manger, il restait plus d'une heure avant que nous partions tous, nous allâmes toutes chez Leah nous préparer, niveau tenue...militaire nous aussi, rangers au pieds vu que nous allions courir les talons aiguilles n'étaient pas autorisés, en fait c'étaient des mini-tenues militaire, mini-jupe ou mini-short, baggy pour certaines, des hauts qui étaient coupés à certains endroits dit stratégique, raison aussi pour laquelle nous avions prévus de courir, combattre le froid, nous avions au pire des gilets à capuches de prévus, nous avions ajoutés des bas, résilles ou non, nos casquettes vissées sur la tête, tresses de chaque côté, cheveux lâchés et lissés, les yeux assombris et rouge à lèvres rouge, des pétasses vulgaires et sexy, les bas pour chacune d'entre nous étaient visibles, 7 garces en puissance, des accessoires par ci par là.

Rose avait décidé que je mettrais la même tenue qu'elle, mini-robe bustier militaire nous n'avions pas de trous nous ce n'était pas nécessaire, Edward allait me tuer mais les filles étaient loin d'être en reste, Emily nous scruta.

-**Moi aussi je veux une jupe finalement,** Ali' grogna, **je sais tu n'aimes pas les changements de dernières minutes mais mon baggy...il est trop long, je veux faire mal moi aussi à mon mari, je suis toujours sage, il me faut juste un autre haut !**

**-En bas tu va mettre quoi ? **

**-Mon petit bustier, ça sera pareil !** Elle ouvrit l'armoire de Leah cherchant quelques minutes, elle ouvrit son baggy, Leah se mit derrière elle, le baggy fut retiré et le bustier baissé, elle passa un débardeur noir le nouant sur sa hanche, elle mit des bas résille, ses rangers et se retourna, **je me sens garce maintenant, **nous éclations toutes de rire.

**-Sam ne voudra plus que tu sois avec nous toutes,** rit Kim,** pour la peine...**elle prit un ciseau faisant une plus grosse entaille sur son haut, **vive les garces, allez les filles montrons leur la vrai définition du mot dépravées.**

Nous arrangeâmes donc toutes nos tenues partant en sucettes, plus personne n'eus de baggys, c'était vraiment vulgaire, battant certainement Stanley, n'ayant plus rien à déchirer nous allâmes les rejoindre non sans rire comme des bécasses, nous mîmes Emily, Rose et Kim devant, les plus motivées dans le vulgaire, nous nous étions fait des traits sous les yeux avant d'atteindre la maison de Sam, j'aurai adoré pouvoir mettre pause sur leur têtes, nous nous alignâmes toutes sur le côté en se retenant de rire le plus possible, de leur côtés un gros silence c'était installé, mon homme m'en veut, il ne bougeait plus.

**-Maintenant que nous avons votre avis, **railla Emily, **nous pouvons y aller, chaque équipe en voiture !** J'allais attraper mes bébés avec Angie.

**-Non mais attendez là,** dit Jake nerveux, **c'est non, c'est mort et même pas la peine de songer pouvoir quitter La Push.**

**-Plus que mort,** dit Sam en fixant Emily.

**-Les filles,** dit Paul, **on y va !** Il se fit taper par tous les hommes,nous allâmes tous l'aider, **oui les filles protégez moi !** Nous étions à rire, pas nos hommes qui le frappèrent à nouveau, nous formâmes un cercle autour de lui, **ah putain ça c'est des gardes du corps, les filles quand vous voulez vous me protégez.**

**-Profite**, lui dit sèchement Edward, **nous allons tous attendre que tu es finis de te cacher derrière des femmes.**

**-Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps**, rit-il en lui faisant un doigt, **je me plais bien entre elles, allons-y les bombes avançons et tous en rythme ! **

Nous avançâmes en riant, diversion qui nous servit surtout à ce que nous puissions partir, Paul faisait le fier, moins parce qu'il dut monter avec mon homme par la suite.

**-Et ouais, **railla mon homme, **tu es dans la merde, bébé, laisse le être un homme ça lui fera du bien,** je pouffais me poussant.

**-Je pensais que beaucoup me trahirais mais pas toi,** me dit-il déçu, **maintenant je sais, **Edward me mit contre lui, son envie contre mes fesses.

**-Leah,** dit Jake, **viens me rejoindre,** **tu me dois bien ça vu ta tenue, **elle le rejoignit, elles finirent par toutes le faire.

**-Ouais bon ce sont des lâcheuses mais vous comptez attendre combien de temps ? Vu comment vous vous cramponnez à vos femmes ça doit franchement être douloureux,** je tentais de prendre le visage de la fille qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle, **lâcheuse et mauvaise menteuse,** me souffla-t-il,je fronçais les sourcils**, de pire en pire,** **vous savez nous allons rater l'autre avec vos conneries.**

**-Elles n'iront nulle part habillées comme ça !** Râla Jared.

**-Les bébés, Chef,** dit Angie, **en voiture,** **vous nous ferez vos crises plus tard !** Elle se poussa de Ben, me tirant vers elle, **vous pouvez vous venger sur l'autre sinon.**

**-Pas suffisant, **dit Edward en fixant mes cuisses.

**-Vous aviez dit aucune limite, ça commence par la tenue ! La soirée commence dans 40 minutes, le temps de se mettre en place, tous le monde se bouge !**

**-J'ai plus simple, **dit Kim en sortant les ciseaux, **je peux fendre mon bout de tissu sur ma cuisse, Jared je peux sortir de La Push ? **Nous le regardions, il hésitait, elle ouvrit le ciseau commençant à découper.

**-Arrête, arrête, je t'en supplie arrête...**il souffla, **tu peux sortir,**murmura-t-il.

**-Tu es sur ? **Demanda-t-elle en le provoquant.

**-Oui,** à sa tête ça lui coutait cher de le dire.

Kim ayant réussit pour elle, elle passa à chacune d'entre nous, les prochains coups de ciseaux, ne cacheraient plus grand chose, seul Paul avait un grand sourire d'idiot, content de les voir tous se raviser un par un, bonne technique à retenir...

Nous pûmes donc tous partir, Paul se prit un coup de tous les hommes, nous en avions profité pour monter dans les voitures et nous enfermer à l'intérieur, ils auraient pu changer d'avis, Caporal Weber prit la route, les motos de mes bébés étaient de sortis, 4 voitures, 3 motos, niveau locomotion nous étions bons, Angie se gara à proximité, ne restant pas collés aux uns et aux autres, notre Q.G, parce qu'il nous en fallait un serait un parc à quelques mètres, nous avions prévues de nous y retrouver tout au long de la soirée,comme à cet instant, il manquait Emmett et Jasper partit la surveiller, Rose et Ali' durent se préparer, je me pris plusieurs regards noirs de leur part, elles se cachèrent en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture de Rose, les autres faisant des pronostics, ils étaient persuadés pour la plupart que ça serait encore quelque chose de sexy, oh bah pas vraiment.

**-Elles doivent être méconnaissables, **dis-je,**n'oubliez pas ce détail.**

**-Humm...loups-garous ? Fantômes ? Monstres ? **Je secouais la tête à chaque question de Jake.

**-Des déguisements connus ? **Demanda Sam,**clichés ? **

**-1 point pour Sam ! **Cria Angie, **surtout un, c'est LE gros cliché pour le déguisement.**

**-Il ne restaient plus que ça et encore elles ont pris le haut de gamme, avec tous les accessoires,**précisais-je.

**-Les filles ? **Demanda Angie, **vous êtes prêtes ? **Elles l'étaient presque,**nouvel indice ; une phrase suffit à le définir !**

Ils réfléchirent tous, Jake avait espéré que ce soit Buzz et Woody, pas bête mais non, nous leur avions précisé que les deux déguisement étaient reliés, Emmett et Jasper jouaient avec les talkies, j'avais précisé parce que Emmett pensait à Casimir, ça aurait pu être bien, ils passèrent en revue pleins de personnages, nous leur précisions que il n'était pas réputés pour sa gentillesse et pour être des plus tendre,le temps commençait à défiler.

**-Je vais redonner un indice et la vous serez plusieurs à trouver, le premier qui le dit, gagne..gagne quoi ? **

**-Le droit de garder le déguisement, **cria Ali'.

**-Voila, alors l'indice...en ce moment nous basculons tous dedans...**

**-Dark Vador ! **Hurla Ben, nous l'applaudîmes avec Angie, **l'autre Yoda !**

**-Non pas de Yoda, **dit Angie, **Dark, interprété par Rose, viens !** Elle apparut sous les rires des autres, c'est sur qu'il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant, niveau taille et carrure, certains furent jaloux à cause du sabre laser qui s'allumait et le transformateur de voix,**Ali' à toi ! Ils ne trouveront pas...**

Elle arriva en Stormtrooper, fusil,tenue complète, là beaucoup étaient bien plus que jaloux, regrettant même qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'un déguisement,nous aurions pu faire une vrai garde impériale, Emmett et Jasper nous rejoignirent, idiote était à la fête, son déguisement, elle était en diablesse un truc dans le genre, ils nous laissérent tout de même en tête niveau vulgarité malgré sa mini robe rouge moulax en simili cuir, ses cornes sur la tête, je la verrai bien par moi même.

Il fut temps de nous séparer, Ali' et Rose allérent à la fête escortées par Kim et Jared, leur chèris également qui restaient en arrière, avec Angie et mes bébés nous retournâmes à la voiture pour prendre notre matériel, les talkies étaient en marche.

**-Prêt ? **Chuchotais-je, ils levèrent leur pouce, j'ouvris la porte arrière de sa maison non sans une crampe au ventre, nous rentrâmes, avec Angie nous laissâmes les bébés nous emmener à sa chambre, j'avais les yeux partout.

J'entrais dans sa chambre enfin, une sorte de rêve qui se réalise, j'étais dans son intimité, Embry se précipita sur son pc sortant son disque dur, Seth et Quil sortirent tous le matériel, Angie s'assurait que nous avions le temps pendant que je commençais à fouiller dans une commode,toutes les équipes en place, ou attendant, je touchais rapidement ses piles de vêtements, à la recherche d'un journal intime ou quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu planquer, Angie se mit à fouiller, Seth s'occupa d'ouvrir la bouche d'aération au dessus de sa porte, Quil avec le talkie que nous voulions mettre.

Je ne trouvais rien dans cette foutue commode, j'allais près de Embry sur son bureau regardant du coin de l'œil ce que Embry faisait.

**-Putain niveau photo elle en a trop,** souffla-t-il.

**-De quel genre ?** Demandais-je.

**-De tout les genres, il me les faut toutes pour les montages, ça risque de prendre plus longtemps que prévu.**

**-Tant qu'elle est à la fête ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance,** dis-je, **Angie...tu trouves quelque chose ? **

**-Non rien de particulier, elle doit bien avoir un journal intime ou un truc dans le genre merde ! **

**-Tu en as un toi ? **Demanda Seth, nous le regardions, **non que je veuille te le voler,** rit-il, **mais si elle a un blog pourquoi se prendre la tête à écrire dans un cahier ? Bell' ? **

**-Je...je n'en fais plus, pas le temps.**

**-Moi non plus**, dit Angie, **continuons à chercher, Seth je vais t'aider à faire les branchements.**

Nous repartîmes tous dans nos recherches, j'ouvrais des tiroirs, sortant les clés USB que je trouvais pour Embry, Quil prit le relais avec Seth pour que Angie sorte son pc à son tour, le fait que ce soit le bordel dans ses tiroirs m'aidait,je n'avais pas à faire attention, je trouvais tout et rien à la fois, ça m'énervait, ça m'énerva deux fois plus en trouvant une photo de mon homme dans ses affaires, je vais me la faire, photo prise à la va vite.

**-Je vais vraiment lui jeter de l'acide un jour,** dis-je en leur montrant la photo.

**-Eddy le fera,** rit Quil, il prit notre talkie, **Eddy tu m'entends ?** Nous attendîmes un peu, **Eddy ? **

**-Tout va bien pour le moment,** répondit-il.

**-Ça ne vas pas durer, **railla-t-il, **ta Bella vient de trouver une photo de toi dans les affaires de l'autre !** Il y eut un blanc, **tu vois Bell', l'acide il va le faire.**

**-Une photo ? Quel genre ? **

**-Prise en traitre,** dit-il.

**-Eddy,** dit Angie, **je vais foutre la merde et te dire que tu as même un dossier photo sur son pc,** je fulminais,** Belly ? **

**-Ce soir je lui jette de la merde, je ne sais pas comment je vais le faire mais j'y arriverai,** ils rirent nerveusement, **connasse de merde ! **

**-Bébé, ça sera notre mission, finis ce que tu es en train de faire avec ton équipe et rejoins moi.**

**-Ne me compliquez pas la tâche,** râla Paul, **si elle se prend de la merde elle ne voudra vraiment plus sortir !** Je lâchais un gros ''merde'', **petite chose, ma grande, détendez-vous, elle va en chier ce soir vous serez vengés.**

**-Si ça se trouve,** dit Kim, **elle se tripote devant son pc.**

**-Kim la ferme, **crachais-je en même temps que Edward, ils furent plusieurs à rire.

**-Humm Eddy,** souffla Jared, j'attrapais le talkie le coupant énervée, ça ne servit à rien, il y avait 3 autres talkies dans la chambre.

Je me remis dans mes recherches en marmonnant toutes les insultes que je pouvais connaître pour éviter de l'imaginer se tripoter,ne pas prêter attention aux moqueries des autres, mon cerveau prit note de ceux dont je me vengerai, je trouvais une boite, je l'ouvris trouvant des photos d'elle et d'autres mecs dont Jerry, ça me détendit parce que certaines étaient limites, je les montrais à Embry et Angie espérant qu'ils les aient dans le pc, ça ne sembla pas être le cas.

**-Où je peux aller les scanner ?** Demandais-je.

-**Au poste,**me dit Angie demandant à ce qu'on vienne me chercher au plus vite expliquant la mission imprévue.

Je descendis les laissant continuer, je sortis pas l'arrière, mon chéri m'attendait avec Paul un peu plus loin, je courrais après avoir repéré la voiture, la porte arrière était ouverte, je m'engouffrais, Paul au volant, il partit en trombe.

**-Nous avons combien de temps ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Nous n'avons pas le temps justement,** dis-je essoufflée, je tendis les photos à Edward, je manquais plusieurs fois de me cogner vu la conduite de Paul.

Nous y arrivâmes en quelques minutes, descendant rapidement, je pensais à baisser ma robe, j'étais contente de ne pas voir la voiture de mon père, je donnais les photos à Spencer qui partit les scanner non sans une réflexion sur le fait que je devais à tout prix éviter mon père, j'étais plus que d'accord sur ce point, Paul s'occupa avec Mark de la caméra, je remerciais mon chéri pour le verre d'eau, il me mit sur ses jambes.

**-Les photos de moi c'est quoi ? **

**-Des photos prise comme ça**, dis-je énervée, **je ne peux même pas les supprimer elle saurait que quelqu'un a fouillé ! **

Ça ne lui plaisais pas plus qu'à moi, je pris des nouvelles de Ben et Jasper, qui avaient réussis à prendre sa voiture, ils mangeaient tranquillement dedans dans un coin perdu, Rose et Ali' toujours à la soirée, apparemment pétasse s'amusait bien, Kim et Jared c'étaient incrustés en l'évitant, ils profitaient du buffet, Leah et Emily étaient avec Jake, Sam et Emmett, ils se faisaient nourrir par Kim et Jared, mon équipe allait bien, Seth était aux arrangements vidéos avec Angie et Paul, Embry à mettre un logiciel espion sur son pc, Quil à fouiller et mon homme me tripotait, tout allait bien.

**-Si la merde encore une fois c'est mort,** murmura-t-il contre mon épaule,** il nous reste quoi ? **

**-Mettre des rats chez elle ? Dans son lit ? **

**-Où veux-tu trouver ça à cet heure ci ?** Je grognais,** j'aime l'idée pourtant, pas autant que ta tenue,** souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, nous nous fixions, il mit sa main sur mon entre jambe, j'évitais tout son de sortir nous retrouvant frustrés en entendant Spencer arriver, nous jouâmes aux comédiens, ses mains sur le bureau à soit disant envoyer des messages aux autres.

**-C'est bon elles sont toutes faîtes, ne tarde pas à retourner là-bas, on ne sait jamais.**

**-La caméra ?** Demanda Edward, nous allâmes voir.

**-Quelques réglages encore mais allez-y, **nous dit Mak**, nous allons nous en occuper pendant qu'ils te ramènent.**

Nous nous levâmes, Paul à nouveau au volant, conduisant encore plus vite, je dus descendre toujours dans l'empressement sans oublier d'agresser mon homme avec mon baiser, je retournais dans la chambre remettant les photos à leur place, Embry était parvenu avec Angie à mettre le logiciel et à tout prendre, nous ne trouvâmes pas de journal intime, la grille remise nous générait pour bien voir, c'était mieux que rien, le talkie nous posa plusieurs soucis pour lui trouver une place, ce fut au-dessus de l'armoire, caché par des nounours, nous sortîmes, reprenant les motos, je pris Angie avec moi rejoignant Edward et Paul non loin de là, nous nous félicitions, étape réussie !

Je profitais d'Edward pendant que mon équipe racontait tout, nous étions bien trop occupés à avoir les mains baladeuses et à nous embrasser de moins en moins calmement.

**-Kim, Jared,** chuchota Ali', **vous êtes là ?**

**-Toujours en position,** dit Jared la bouche pleine.

**-Bell' ?**

**-Je t'entends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Si je dis que nous avons chipés les téléphones des toutous vous prenez ? **

**-Bien sur que oui **! Dis-je surexcitée, j'en sautillais même, **Kim, Jared nouvelle mission !**

**-Je crois que Chef Swan est contente, **railla Kim, je riais comme une idiote.

-**Merde, je vous adore les filles **! Je les entendis rire, Kim, Jared, **je vous rejoints avec mon homme** !

Il mit en route ma moto, nous mîmes des casques, plus par discrétion, je serrai mes jambes et mes cuisses autant que possible quand il partit à toute vitesse, Kim nous fit signe à quelques maisons de celle de Marina, ils me mirent tout dans le sac à dos, nous nous tapâmes dans la main avant de repartir tout aussi vite, mon rire à la con était de retour, nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le parc, je descendis retirant mon casque, Jake m'avait débarrassé du sac, je fis un petit sourire narquois à Edward qui resta sur la moto et se pencha en avant prenant appui sur le casque.

**-Au boulot,** dit Angie, je m'occupais d'un des téléphones, regardant les messages, photos, je sortis le mien, fonction blue tooth de retour, Paul et Seth s'occupèrent des deux autres.

**-Et bah, **dit Edward remit visiblement, **elles se mettent mal pendant leur soirées,** je me mis devant lui regardant les photos, bouteilles à la main complètement déchirées.

**-J'ai de sérieuses concurrentes,** dis-je les yeux ronds.

**-Le jour ou tu deviens comme ça,** dit Paul, **tu n'aura plus d'autorisation pour picoler.**

**-Et je te laisserai faire, les dépravées ce ne sont pas nous, je regardais plus tard, nous avons peu de temps.**

Mon homme posa son menton sur mon épaule ses mains sur mon bas ventre, fallait que je reste concentrée, il prit appui contre la table.

**-Bébé, tu ne veux pas mon pull ? **

**-Je vais aller prendre mon gilet dans la voiture de Ben après, ne t'embête pas mon ange.**

**-Angie tu veux ton gilet ?** Lui demanda-t-il, évidemment qu'il va s'embêter avec, elle acquiesça, je me poussais en soupirant, **Paul, Seth, vous en êtes ou ? **

**-Bientôt finis**, dit Paul, **ça ce sont des dossiers en or en tout cas.**

**-Pareil pour moi,** souffla Seth, **je ne crois pas avoir l'âge légal pour certaines photos,** nous rîmes doucement, **elle s'aime bien.**

**-Je confirme,** dit Quil près de lui, une voix légèrement perverse, je le fixais, **maman, **je pouffais, **je te jure ça ressemble au blog de l'autre.**

-**Je devrais peut-être m'intéresser aux plus jeunes, **dit Paul,**non quand même pas, sortir avec une lycéenne,**il se mit à rire tout seul,**la honte,** avec Angie nous attendions qu'il relève sa tête pour lui signifier notre présence, il se tût un instant,** mon truc d'indien me fait dire que j'ai encore raté une occasion de me taire, je me trompe ? **

**-Non, **rit Seth, vite calmé à nos regards, il toussa,**démerde toi, **Paul nous regarda.

**-Eddy te revoilà !**

**-Chéri, tu trouves que c'est une honte d'être avec une lycéenne ? Parce que Paul oui.**

**-Je suis lycéen donc non.**

**-Merci Eddy de résumer pour moi,**souffla Paul, **elles étaient déjà à monter sur leur grands ****chevaux, trop susceptibles les gamines,**nous le regardions de travers,**ce n'est pas le tout mais il faudrait ramener les téléphones.**

Embry prit le téléphone dont je m'occupais, j'étais à me demander à comment me venger de ce crétin, susceptible ? Gamine ? Edward me sortit de mes réflexions en me donnant mon gilet, je le passais, Angie également.

**-Merci amour,** dis-je en me mettant face à lui, **je préfères quand même tes bras,** chuchotais-je, il me fit un sourire en coin me collant à lui, **pour Paul...**

**-De la gamine susceptible il en aura avec Jessica et son dîner, laisse ça de côté.**

**-C'est vrai,**dis-je tout sourire**.**

**-Qui m'emmène en moto ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Moi !** Dit Seth, **je conduis plus vite que Eddy.**

**-Tu fais un défi ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**-Bah ouais,** rit-il, **tu vas perdre mais c'est pas grave, faut que mon chef soit fière.**

**-Et ma petite femme ne doit pas l'être de moi ? **

**-Je veux rester son bébé,** je pouffais.

**-Je suis le sien aussi.**

**-Ce n'est franchement pas viril.**

**-Rébellion, **souffla Paul la tête dans son téléphone, nous rîmes sauf Edward.

**-C'est ma petite femme, c'est à moi qu'elle fait les câlins.**

**-Nous aussi elle nous en fait,** je riais doucement tête baissée.

**-Ceux qu'elle me fait sont...**

**-Et hop on arrête là !** Dis-je nerveuse, **je fais des câlins à tout le monde ça n'a rien de nouveau, Seth tu es mon bébé, amour, mon homme, fin,** Seth me fit un grand sourire idiot.

**-Nous en reparlerons,** le menaça Edward, je le regardais en riant.

-**Quand tu veux bébé !** Je préférais rire contre son torse, il lui fit un doigt, **Angie ? **

**-Je suis prête**, rit-elle, nous les regardions partir.

**-Va falloir le calmer,** railla Jake.

**-La puberté,** dit Paul,** il est peut-être amoureux de ta belle,** il grogna, **et vous ?** Demanda-t-il à Embry et Quil.

**-Ne répondez pas ! **Suppliais-je sous les rires nerveux, **Paul ton dernier rendez-vous ? **

**-Tous le monde s'en fout, **je le fusillais du regard, il se mit à rire comme un nigaud, **alors ? **

**-Non, **dit Quil et Embry.

**-Je devrais m'en vexer ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre.**

**-Moi je le prend bien,** dit Edward,** vous êtes de bons bébés ! **

**-Bon après si je croise le sosie de Bella...**chuchota Embry, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de mon homme, je lui attrapais la main pivoine.

**-Ouais, une qui s'habillerait tous les jours de cette façon**, rajouta Quil.

**-Il n'y a pas que Bella merde ! **Les autres riaient moqueur.

**-Bah il y a Angie aussi, **dit Quil, **Rose et Ali' ce sont tes sœurs, les femmes de notre côté, c'est notre famille, voilà Bella ou Angie, les filles au lycée sont trop...**

**-Elles sont trop normales, **reprit Embry, **une Angie et une Bella habillées tous les jours en dépravées et nous serons bien, pas un mot à Seth, ça restera entre nous.**

**-Les deux, courrez, si je vous chope,** les menaça Edward,ils se levèrent partant en courant, il partit derrière eux, **venez là les crétins.**

**-Ils gagnent**, dit Jake à Paul, **Eddy démarre au quart de tour, petit bout,** me dit-il, **l'argent leur revient,** je soupirais.

**-Imagine ce que ça donnerait avec un inconnu,** dit Paul.

**-Une bonne droite direct**, rit Jake, je grimaçais,** tu ferais la même avec une fille.**

**-Pas de droite, je ne sais pas faire ça,pour le moment mes bébés courent.**

**-Ils se défoulent, laisse les jouer un peu,** me dit Paul, ils s'allumèrent des cigarettes s'asseyant sur la table, Paul encourageait Eddy, Jake les bébés, **viens entre nous petite chose !** Je me mis entre eux, je croisais les jambes au passage,** quitte à faire dépravée avec ta tenue, fais des trous dans tes bas.**

**-Tes cheveux il faut que tu les emmêles un peu plus**, dit Jake.

**-Et bien allons-y !** riais-je, je fis donc mes trous dans mes bas, pendant que Jake s'occupait de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, Paul me conseilla pour le nombre de trous que je devais faire et où, je me levais me mettant face à eux.

**-Ne bouge pas, **me dit Paul, il se baissa, cigarette à la bouche, en faisant un autre, je profitais qu'il soit occupé pour lui prendre sa cigarette, il se redressa, **donne ça !**

**-Je veux juste essayer ! S'il te plait !**

**-Je veux juste essayer de ne pas me faire égorger par ton mec**, je reculais les cherchant du regard, j' haussais les épaules et tirais dessus une grande bouffée.

**-Elle va le regretter,** dit Jake.

J'avalais, me mettant à tousser, Paul reprit sa cigarette se rasseyant, ils me fixèrent en fumant, je crachais mes poumons, je me penchais en avant et me tenais la gorge, ils riaient ses idiots.

**-Non mais putain**, cria Edward,** je vais tous vous en mettre une ce soir, **ils rirent deux fois plus, **bébé !**

**-Bébé à voulu, bébé regrette,** dis-je à bout de souffle.

**-Et vous, vous ne l'arrêtez pas !**

**-Il faut que jeunesse se fasse,** souffla Jake, **e****lle ne recommencera plus maintenant, Eddy tu veux essayer ? **

**-Ne le fais pas amour, j'ai un de mes poumons coincé dans la gorge,** ils se moquèrent.

**-Bien sur qu'il ne va pas le faire,** railla Jake, **il est bien trop sage ce garçon,** il lui prit sa cigarette, je le regardais fumer sans tousser, je ne fus pas la seule à le regarder sceptique, **oh mais que découvrons nous ? Eddy ? **

**-La ferme,** il lui rendit sa cigarette.

**-Eddy ?** Demandais-je, il me scruta.

**-Il n'osera pas dire la ferme à Bell', il va répondre, **dit Jake.

**-Où sont les bébés ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Depuis quand tu fumes ?** Demandais-je.

**-Je ne fumes pas,** dit-il en regardant autour de lui, j'attrapais son haut le forçant à me regarder.

**-Cullen tu réponds ! **

**-Il est dans la merde, **rit Jake, je le fusillais du regard, **ce n'est pas moi qui fume dans le dos de ma femme,** je regardais Paul bien trop silencieux, il détourna son regard.

**-Non mais c'est pas vrai,** je lâchais mon homme, **c'est toi qui le fait fumer,** je l'attrapais par les cheveux, il grimaça, Jake riait.

**-Il..il a voulu tester un soir, tu me fais mal.**

**-Je m'en tape, tu lui fais faire quoi d'autre ? **

**-Rien juste ça,** je resserrai ma main,** je te jure rien d'autre !** Je le fis se lever, **Bell' ! **

**-La ferme crétin ! Je t'emmène voir ta dulcinée pour la peine,** il retira ma main de ses cheveux et se redressa, **on y va ! **

**-Non tout mais pas ça, je ne suis pas encore prêt...il a juste essayer.**

**-Essayer ou fumer une entière ?** Il jeta un regard à Edward.

**-Juste un soir comme ça, toi aussi tu as essayé, il est trop sérieux ton Eddy,** murmura-t-il, il m'emmena un peu plus loin,** ce n'est rien, **dit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules,** il faut qu'il se lâche un peu.**

**-Tu proposes quoi ?** Il me fit un sourire.

**-Trucs de mecs ma belle je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler.**

**-C'est trop évasif là.**

**-Je suis plein de mystère tu le sais bien,** je pouffais.

**-C'est une des pire excuses chaton que j'ai entendu.**

**-Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment, **rit-il, **je voudrai juste qu'il arrête de trop réfléchir, je sais que vous voulez vous retrouver en ce moment mais il faut qu'il se lâche.**

**-Tant que tu ne le pousses pas dans les bras d'autres filles.**

**-Tant que tu arrêtes avec tes idées à la con,** dit-il froidement.

**-Pardon.**

**-Je préfères, bref...nous en reparlerons,** j'acquiesçai, il embrassa ma tête, **puis quand bien même je le voudrai il est aveugle ce mec**, je lui mis un coup dans les côtes, il se mit à rire, **c'était un compliment ! **

**-Tu m'énerves**, soupirais-je **et ne dis pas que ça fais parti de ton charme ! **Il ria deux fois plus, **mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? **Nous retournâmes vers les autres en riant, Angie et Seth arrivèrent.

**-Et après tu te dis plus rapide ?** Lâcha Edward.

**-Petit souci**, dit Angie, t**rop de monde dans la rue mais tout va bien.**

**-Jasper et Ben compte revenir ? **Demanda Jake, **et Emmy ? **

**-Emmy et Sam sont avec Leah et Emily, Ben et Jasper ne devraient pas tarder,** dis-je, **j'aurai bien aimé m'incruster à la fête quand même, juste pour voir.**

**-Allons-y !** dit Angie, l**es bébés peuvent aussi, après tout personne n'a dit les Cullen et les bébés ne sont pas invités, j'ai faim aussi.**

**-Amour ? **

**-J'ai faim aussi,** je pouffais, **Jake ? Paul ? **

**-Peter ne peut s'y déplacer et tant mieux, me retrouver au milieu de boutonneux, **dit-il en grimaçant,nous lui fîmes tous un doigt, **pas vous les autres, Jake ? **

**-Je vais rejoindre ma femme bien mieux.**

Nous nous levâmes tous partant pour la fête, je prévenais Ben et Jasper, j'arrêtais d'avancer en voyant les tenues des bébés.

**-Non c'est mort,** ils me regardèrent, nos tenues elle pourrait faire le rapprochement !

**-Allez-y,** nous dit Seth.

**-Mais non,** râlais-je, **oh ! Sinon, petite bouffe chez l'autre ?** Nous nous regardâmes avant de rire, je préviens les autres, **Ali' et Rose vont manquer ça, oh sinon...je sais, je sais ! **

Je passais le message aux autres, nous nous rejoignîmes par petits groupes derrière sa maison, nous installant dans le salon et mettant la télé, nous avions poussés les rideaux par discrétion, les lumières éteintes, je nous fis jouer au shi-fu-mi, les deux finalistes furent Sam et Kim, Sam me laissa la place, je partis donc avec Kim rejoindre Ali' et Rose, nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques maisons, surveillant si l'autre ne partait pas, j'enfilais mon costume de garde de Dark Vador, Kim était trop motivé à le mettre, nous rîmes toutes les 4, Ali' et Rose partirent en courant rejoindre les autres,je pris mon rôle au sérieux protégeant mon chef et rentrant enfin dans cette maison, je la repérais l'autre idiote et son costume qui se voulait sexy, pour moi elle est plus vulgaire que nous, pour manger ça n'allait pas être évident finalement, je me tournais vers Kim, encore plus difficile de voir une quelconque réaction, elle leva les mains, je cherchais la signification, ne la trouvais pas, elle pointa mon arme, je la tenais en joue, je partis dans un fou rire à la con, continuant à avancer, Dark à mes côtés.

**-Bon vous êtes qui ?** Nous demanda une voix, nous nous tournions, Marina, **ça va deux minutes de ne pas savoir.**

Nous fîmes les statues, Dark et ses gardes ne sont pas de grands bavards, elle nous regarda tour à tour, l'autre arriva.

**-Alors ? Vous êtes chez moi ! **

**-Je suis ton père,** dit Kim avec la voix déformante, je riais comme une conne, elle respira fortement, je pris appui contre le mur me tenant le ventre.

**-Suffit de leur soulever le casque,** dit pétasse, je me redressais la pointant avec mon arme, Kim Vador sortit son sabre et l'alluma faisant les bruits de laser, je ravalais mon rire, **encore deux allumés qui ont trop bus, viens !** Elle l'emmena avec elle.

Bah non pas déjà, je nous fis les suivre, elles mirent un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, nous ne bougeâmes plus d'un poil sauf quand elles bougeaient.

**-Sortez de chez moi,** dit Marina visiblement contrariée, j'affaissais mes épaules baissant ma tête, ça voulait dire que j'étais déçue.

**-****Impressionnant. Très impressionnant. Obi-Wan t'a bien formé. Tu sais contrôler ta peur. Maintenant libère ta colère, seule ta haine peut me détruire,** je relevais ma tête, Kim nous avait sortis une réplique du film.

**-Tu fais vraiment venir n'importe qui à tes fêtes**, soupira l'autre, **poussez vous maintenant, allez jouer ailleurs,**je lui fis un doigt, **et bien je vais t'aider à retrouver le chemin.**

**-Ne touches pas à mon Stormtrooper, nous partons, un seigneur ne se fait pas virer des soirées, il les quitte la tête haute, **je me remis à rire, **donne ta petite main, ne sois pas triste, **je lui donnais, la suivais aussi, elle remit sa cape fièrement, **les humains sont étranges, nous les exterminerons tous, **elle se retourna, **tous,** cria-t-elle,** vous m'entendez, mon vaisseau vous anéantira surtout toi vilaine,** elle pointa son laser sur Jessica prenant un rire des plus sadique, **tu regretteras tes paroles.**

**-Mais cassez-vous !** Cria Jessica à son tour en se rapprochant, Kim me fit reculer nous sortant de la maison, elle dut penser nous faire peur parce qu'elle nous suivit sur le jardin, Kim Vador lâcha ma main lui mettant un coup de sabre laser, l'occasion était trop belle, je lui fis une béquille mais y mettant tout ce que je pouvais, elle s'effondra comme une merde.

-**Top là mon poussin,** je tapais dans sa main,** courrons maintenant si tu veux bien.**

J'approuvais morte de rire, nous mettant à courir, je galérais un peu plus, nous nous faufilâmes entre les maisons, nous arrêtant pour rire à plusieurs reprises, je pleurais sous mon casque,le rire de Kim avec la voix de Dark Vador ne m'aidèrent pas le moins du monde, nous fîmes attention que personne ne nous suivait en rentrant chez elle, reprenant nos rires, Kim avait toujours le modificateur de voix en marche, j'atterrissais sur le sol avec elle.

**-Je crois que Dark Vador n'a jamais autant rit,** rit Emmett, **qui est qui ? **

**-Je suis...je suis...j'y arriverai pas fils**, rit Kim, **ah merde, j'arrive plus à respirer.**

**-Putain elles sont grave,** rit Jared en venant vers nous, Edward suivit, se mettant devant Vador.

**-Amour,** dit Kim,** tu te trompes de personne**, ça me refit repartir dans mon fou rire, ils échangèrent en riant, il retira mon casque, je pus essuyer mes joues.

**-Elles ont du bien s'amuser,** rit Rose.

**-Oui,** rit Kim, **tellement que nous devrions peut-être partir, elle pourrait rentrer tout de suite,** je fus la seule avec elle à rire, nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus là-bas.

**-Pourquoi elle rentrerait ?** Demanda Leah, mes sergents étaient aux fenêtres.

**-Nous avons eut une altercation, je me suis battue avec mon sabre sur la pelouse contre l'autre, Bell' l'a achevée avec une béquille,** nos nous tapâmes dans la main, **elle nous a menacée après tout, qui y va maintenant ? Il faut la pousser à rentrer pour la suite, respire Bella.**

**-Un..un peu difficile,** je soufflais.

**-Chef,** me dit Emmett,** Jasper et moi partons en mission !** J'approuvais en levant mon pouce, ils sortirent par l'arrière de la maison.

**-J'ai un jeu,** dis-je en pouffant, **qui veut jouer ? **

**-Je la suis,** dit Sam, ils finirent par tous dire oui.

**-Changeons le salon de place !**

**-Bébé, ça ne se fait pas comme ça, **je grimaçais,** à défaut des meubles, nous pouvons changer la cuisine, tout ce qu'il se trouve dans les placards, ça c'est rapidement réalisable,** je me relevais l'embrassant en souriant, Sam et Emily vinrent avec nous pour nous aider.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas faire sa chambre,** dit Rose, **nous devons attendre qu'elle soit rentrée et repartie, je vais repérer un souvenir ! **

**-Moi aussi ! **Dit Ali' en tapant dans ses mains, **un cadeau ! Kim, Leah venez ! **Elles partirent en riant dans sa chambre.

**-Où sont les albums photos ?** Demanda Jake, **elle doit bien avoir des photos dossiers, les bébés ? **

**-Aucune idée,** dit Quil, **nous allons voir le grenier.**

**-Moi la cave,** dit Paul, Ben le suivit.

**-Je cherche dans le salon,** dit Jake.

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine, rejoignant Emily et Sam, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour tout transférer, elle allait devenir vraiment parano, Jasper et Emmett revinrent, elle c'était remise, ils repartirent avec la voiture de Paul, vitres teintées, allant se positionner devant la maison, les filles préférèrent attendre avant de prendre leur souvenirs, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre voudrait mettre comme vêtement, il ne fallait pas lui donner une raison de ne pas ressortir, elles firent le tour de la maison, Emily et Leah passèrent les costumes pour retourner à la soirée, Sam les accompagna.

Nous avions changés la cuisine, j'aurai bien refais toute sa maison si ça ne tenait qu'à moi mais c'était juste Jessica qu'il fallait rendre folle pas ses parents, nous nous réinstallâmes dans ses canapés regardant les photos, passant sur celles ou étaient ses parents, j'ai beau la détester, ses photos n'étaient pas aussi ''dossiers'' que je l'aurai pensé, elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, ça nous blasa, nous nous servîmes dans ses bonbons et son soda, mangeant tranquillement, parlant de la suite de la soirée, nous n'avions même pas été quémander, nous nous levâmes pour y remédier.

**-Chef ! Chef ! **J'attrapais le talkie.

**-Oui Em' ? **

**-Barrez-vous vite, elle rentre, vite, vite, sa copine la ramène en voiture.**

**-Oh putain ! Elle arrive en voiture, **criais-je hystérique,** sortez, sortez ! Rendez-vous au parc ! **

Ce fut rapide, nous remîmes tout en ordre, Edward resta avec moi le temps que je referme la porte.

**-Merde, Ed' j'ai oublié mon talkie,** dit Kim stressée.

Je rouvrais la porte, nous le cherchions, Kim paniqua en réalisant qu'il était à l'étage dans sa chambre.

**-C'est mort,** dit Paul,** refermez la porte et planquez-vous dans la maison, coupez le talkie, je vous dis quand elle est là par téléphone.**

Nous montâmes cherchant le talkie, je redemandais au passage si tous le monde avait tout, je fus soulagée que ce soit le cas.

**-Bébé on se cache où ?** Demandais-je.

**-Sous le lit de ses parents ?** J'approuvais, nous partîmes en courant, stressant quand Paul nous annonça qu'elle sortait de la voiture, le souci c'est qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace sous le lit, **merde ! **

**-La penderie ? **

**-Pas si l'envie lui vient de prendre un truc de sa mère, le grenier !** Nous montâmes nous allongeant sur le ventre pour refermer la trappe en silence, **bébé, plus un mot,** j'acquiesçai, il coupa nos talkies, je repensais à respirer en me mettant sur le dos, j'avais envie de rire, les nerfs, il posa sa main sur ma bouche, **bébé...**j'approuvais, **ne bouge plus, ça grince,** murmura-t-il, je secouais la tête négativement.

Nous l'entendîmes monter, Edward se mit un peu plus sur moi, retirant sa main, je me concentrais écoutant le moindre bruit, elle passa juste en dessous de nous, quelques minutes après l'eau de la douche fut allumé.

**-Tu crois que nous pouvons descendre ?** Murmurais-je.

**-Non,elle peut en n'avoir que pour très peu de temps comme pour une heure et nous sommes obligés de passer devant, **il sortit son téléphone, **je vais voir avec Paul pour qu'il l'appelle dés qu'elle sort de la douche.**

**-Il va réussir à la faire sortir ? **

**-Même sans mon aide,** dit-il avec un sourire.

**-Partage l'info !**

**-Non, **rit-il doucement,** juste que tu as bien fais de lui donner le téléphone Peter, le reste tu l'apprendras à leur dîner.**

**-Amour...**il secoua la tête négativement regardant son téléphone, **tu ne veux rien me dire ?** Il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, **bon tant pis...dire que je t'aurai laissé jouer avec moi dans le grenier, **je fixais le plafond, il avait tourné sa tête vers moi,**ça aurait pu être excitant, dans sa maison, elle juste en dessous,** je soupirais.

**-Bébé...**

**-Hum ?** Demandais-je l'air de rien en le regardant.

**-Ne fais pas celle qui n'a rien dis.**

**-Je ne fais pas celle qui n'a rien dis, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, je ne vais pas te forcer, j'ai chaud,** je retirais mon gilet le mettant sous ma tête, je n'avais pas du tout chaud au contraire, ce que ça peut être vicieux une fille, je pliais mes jambes remettant mes bas, **nous pouvons faire un shi-fu-mi si tu veux, j'ai oubliée mes cartes à la maison,** il tua son rire, **bataille de pouce ? **

Il se redressa sur ses genoux le plus discrètement possible, je regardais mes ongles pendant qu'il se mit entre mes jambes.

**-Je pense que tu t'es égaré amour...**

**-Tais toi un peu.**

**-Comme tu veux...tu sais que tu ne pourras jouer avec moi que si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe avec Paul ? **

**-Tu me fais du chantage avec le sexe ? **

**-Il y a un début à tout.**

**-Tu as tout autant envie que moi,** j'aurai pu répliquer, j'aurai du mais il se frotta durement contre moi, **je ne m'égare pas, je vais rester là et ne plus bouger, tu sauras que le chantage je n'aime pas.**

**-Tu me prives ? **

**-C'est l'idée un peu, la raison c'est surtout que à peine on bouge ça grince, crois moi ça m'emmerde, nous reviendrons.**

**-Bouge voir si vraiment ça fait du bruit**, il se frotta à nouveau plusieurs fois, nous gémîmes le plus discrètement possible.

**-Tu entends ?** Murmura-t-il tendu.

**-Je te sens surtout**, soufflais-je.

**-Mauvaise fille,**me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, je pouffais.

**-Tu me tends de trop grande perche**, je fermais mes jambes autour de lui.

**-Le jeu c'est de nous frustrer ? **

**-Non, juste de jouer à se donner envie pendant que l'autre nous empêche de faire plus, tu sais nous devrions peut-être lui en parler**,il échappa un rire, **je pourrais aller la voir et lui dire ''hé connasse ton parquet à empêché mon homme de me faire l'amour dans ton grenier'' ça serait bien non ? **

**-Nous lui dirons, elle nous fait rater un grand moment.**

**-Nous nous rattraperons, semaine à la villa, semaine remplies d'insomnies.**

**-Des idées de missions ? **

**-Pas encore, toi ? **

**-Ça viendra rapidement,** nous arrêtâmes de parler en entendant la porte de la salle de bain et ses pas dans le couloir, je laissais mes ongles courir sur le sol, l'idée des rats toujours en tête, **bébé...**dit-il à peine audible.

**-Pas moi, le rat oui.**

**-Tu ne veux pas non plus que nous fassions un footing dans son grenier,** je le regardais avec de grands yeux, l'idée était bonne, **sarcasme mon ange.**

**-Mais elle pourrait avoir peur ! **

**-Si elle monte ? **Je regardais la fenêtre, **oublies.**

**-Je sais grimper, toi aussi ! **Je recommençais avec mes ongles mais avec les deux mains cette fois, ses pas l'emmenèrent dans le couloir, je l'imaginais tête levée, l'air pensif, si c'est possible je vous jure, Edward soupira se levant discrètement pour atteindre la fenêtre, son téléphone à la main, je me mis sur le ventre vers la trappe, je m'amusais bien, je flippais aussi, **jessica, **murmurais-je, **Jessica,** je pris appui sur mes genoux, grattant le sol, **Jessica...**

Son téléphone sonna, elle émit un petit cri paniquée, je tuais mon rire de sadique, regardant Edward, il secoua la tête blasé et en souriant à la fois, j'imaginais son ''elle est grave'' à mon égard, je remis mon gilet, je l'entendais parler de sa voiture qui avait disparu, de la fête, je soufflais un ''Peter ? '' à mon homme, il acquiesça toujours avec son sourire, elle avait auparavant appelée le poste pour sa voiture, je repris mon jeu en l'appelant plus d'une fois.

**-Tu...Peter, il y a quelqu'un chez moi,** dit-elle complètement en stress, je me levais pour marcher, **il y a quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle à la limite de pleurer, je mis ma main devant ma bouche, je me reconcentrais me mettant a courir en faisant des cercles autour de la trappe, elle cria claquant une porte, surement sa chambre, je courrais allant vers mon chéri demandant à taper dans sa main, il tapa en riant le plus doucement possible, elle rouvrit sa porte, je me stoppais, **hein ? Tu entends ? **Je soufflais un ''je te sens'' à Edward, il regarda dehors surement pour ne pas rire, évaluer le truc au passage, **je..tu..tu me rappelles surtout...à...à tout de suite, je..je vais appeler la police,** sa voix tremblante et pas du tout assurée, je regardais Edward, il me fit signe de me remettre à courir, je le fis tout sourire, elle cria à nouveau partant je ne sais ou dans sa maison, j'allais vers Edward en pouffant.

**-Tu t'amuses bien ça va ? **J'acquiesçais en souriant,** j'ai demandé à Paul de la rappeler, Jake doit nous envoyer un message pour nous dire ou elle est,** son portable s'alluma sa phrase terminé, nous regardâmes, **dans la cuisine, merde,** rit-il nerveusement, **elle a un couteau,** je riais doucement, **nous voilà dans la merde mon ange, je propose que nous sortions et rapidement**, je me penchais vers la fenêtre, au fait la fenêtre c'est mort.

**-C'est bien dommage, nous rîmes, **le stress.

**-Il faut aller dans sa chambre et sortir par sa fenêtre, tes sergents nous aiderons.**

**-Question du soir ! **

**-Tu as l'impression que c'est le moment ? **

**-Oui, regarde ma tenue !**

**-Je descend en premier et je te rattrapes.**

**-OK !**

**-Tu ne te poses pas plus de questions ? **

**-Je trouves ça amusant, nous y allons ? **

**-J'attends que Jake me confirme que Paul la canalise dans la cuisine,** je refermais la fenêtre nous dirigeant vers la trappe.

**-Tu n'es même pas fâché ? **

**-Non ça me fait rire plus qu'autre chose, je m'en tapes, l'entendre crier ça me fait plaisir, soirée de merde et encore mieux que ton plan de base,** j'embrassais sa joue toujours avec mon sourire, mi-niaise, mi-sadique, je me rhabillais correctement et mis ma capuche, le signal arriva quelques secondes après, elle était au fin fond du salon encore mieux.

Je le laissais ouvrir la trappe et descendre, je le suivis dans la chambre de l'autre, nous fîmes un coucou à la caméra, je levais mes pouces, l'autre virait hystérique en bas, je le laissais ouvrir la fenêtre pendant que je regardais sa chambre, j'allais vers son matelas et le soulevais, le journal intime m'obsédait, je fis le tour sur la pointe des pieds, soulevais ses coussins, rien, fais chier !

**-Chérie ?** Souffla-t-il.

**-Journal intime,** mimais-je, **deux secondes ?** Il approuva m'aidant, je lui montrais sa photo au passage, il grogna hésitant à la prendre, il abandonna sachant qu'elle aurait surement des doutes, n'empêche ça me bouffais.

**-Et puis merde,** il la mit dans sa poche nous emmenant à la fenêtre,il prit une balle de base ball qui trainait, il la fit rouler jusqu'au escalier, elle dévala les marches, les cris de l'autre de retour, nous nous tapâmes dans la main fièrement, je le laissais descendre, faisant un petit coucou à mes sergents qu'ils me rendirent, Edward arriva au sol prévenant surement ses frères pour ma tenue, je passais une jambe cherchant un premier appui, comment il a fait ? Je vis Angie arriver en courant.

**-Elle va remonter !** Dit-elle hystérique, oui c'est la panique, je passais mon autre jambe, me baissais rapidement, je tentais de descendre en faisant attention, **Belly !** souffla-t-elle.

**-Bébé, lâche je te rattrapes**, je descendis un peu, tournant ma tête vers lui.

**-Prêt ?** Il acquiesça, je me laissais tomber, ça va que la fenêtre n'était pas très haute, il me réceptionna, me releva, je baissais ma robe au plus vite.

**-On se sépare,** dit Jasper,** on se rejoins au parc, bougez de sous les fenêtres ! **

Edward attrapa ma main nous faisant passer par l'arrière de sa maison, nous baissant pour ne pas qu'elle nous voit par une fenêtre, nous étions de l'autre côté de la maison, elle devait être à l'étage opposé non ? Nous ne bougeâmes plus, là encore j'étais en panique, c'était bien mieux que mes suspenses avec la dame blanche, là j'avais une vrai psychopathe avec un couteau et qui cherchais sans savoir que c'était nous à nous planter, je vivais un film d'horreur en direct, waw, j'adore.

Edward regarda son téléphone, il me montra une fenêtre près de nous, mimant un ''elle est là'', j'adore plus tant que ça, nous fîmes demi-tour, stressant quand elle alluma la lumière de derrière, nous y étions, nous retournâmes au point de départ, je me demandais où était les autres.

**-Bébé,** murmura-t-il, **va falloir courir le plus vite possible,** j'approuvais, **avance et par pitié baisse ta robe,** je retenais mon rire, la baissant, avançant à 4 pattes vers l'avant de la maison, je me serais bien moquée mais mon petit cerveau se fit tout un scénario...Jessica et son couteau qui nous tombe dessus, j'aurai du prévoir une arme moi aussi, j'arrêtais d'avancer, **je passe devant ! **

**-Non, surtout pas, elle est là !** Chuchotais-je, je décelais de la panique pour une des premières fois de la soirée.

-Jake m'a dit qu'elle était toujours dans la cuisine.

**-Ah ? Bon alors tout va bien,** dis-je en souriant.

**-Pourquoi tu me sors qu'elle est là ? **

**-Pour le suspense, je te fais partager un truc de mon passé.**

**-Évites quand nous avons la fille qui nous déteste le plus qui cherche à nous planter, j'apprécierai,** dit-il blasé,** je passe devant.**

**-Il faut faire une diversion**, je me redressais regardant par sa fenêtre, ça donnait dans le salon, je vis la cuisine allumée et l'autre, chéri, **elle a toujours son couteau...il est énorme !** Il regarda et siffla doucement, nous nous baissâmes quand elle se tourna regardant dans notre direction, **oh merde !** Je riais passant au dessus de la nervosité, **il faut taper à son carreau, si on le fait elle va venir non ? **

**-J'en sais rien.**

**-Elle va faire comme toute les héroïnes de films d'horreur se précipiter pour mourir.**

**-Je t'aime...**

**-Moi aussi,** dis-je toute contente.

**-...mais ta logique est carrément flippante parfois,** je plissais des yeux en relevant mon bras, je cognais dans sa fenêtre le plus fort possible,nous l'entendîmes crier.

**-Je vais te faire la peau ! **Cria-t-elle.

**-Voila elle va venir maintenant, **dis-je mauvaise, il me fixa sans sourire, **un autre reproche peut-être ? **

Il grogna nous refîmes le tour par l'arrière de la maison, il était avec son téléphone, je crois qu'il fait une mini-dépression, je regardais autour de nous trouvant nos copains cachés par un buisson, je leur fis un coucou, si vous voulez mon avis ce n'est pas très discret, je fus attentive en lisant le message de Jake, au prochain message il nous faudrait courir, je me mis en position, les minutes défilèrent.

**-Maintenant !** Nous nous mîmes à courir, nous courûmes comme des dératés jusqu'au pâté de maison suivant, nous arrêtant uniquement en arrivant au parc, Sam et tout les autres nous montrèrent Paul au téléphone un peu plus loin, je riais sans souffle, c'est étrange.

J'allais contre mon homme, fallait que je excuses quand même bien que au final ça l'avait amusé tout autant que moi.

**-Il est en dépression,** dit Jared au sujet de Paul,** la rassurer ça le soule.**

**-Elle va ressortir ?** Demandais-je.

**-Avec votre numéro plutôt deux fois qu'une,** dit Rose, l'impro c'est bien aussi.

**-Leah, Emily, vous avez pu l'agresser ? **

**-Avec le buffet,** rit Leah,** nous avons pourris la soirée !**

**-Nous allons refaire une apparition pendant qu'elle se rend à l'hôtel, nous la ralentirons que vous ayez le temps de vous mettre tous en place,** je la remerciais pour la bouteille d'eau qu'elle me tendit, elle en donna à mes sergents, **Angie et Edward, cadeau de Esmée et Sue.**

**-Elles sont où ?** Demanda Edward entre deux gorgées.

-**Au poste,** dit Emily, **elles ont appréciés ton levé de pouce Bella, elles attendent de voir comment elle va être quand elle sera de retour dans sa chambre.**

**-Jessica ne va pas partir tout de suite ?** Demanda Angie, **vu qu'elle panique.**

**-Paul lui a fait vérifier tout le rez-de -chaussée, là ça devait être l'étage, le final c'est le grenier, elle verra bien qu'il n'y a rien et il ne parle pas encore de la voir, son appel il l'a fait comme si c'était pour prendre des nouvelles à la base.**

**-A sa place je pars en courant,** dit Ali',** je ne me prendrai pas la tête à vérifier, les flics et hop je suis partie ! **

**-Je ferai pareil, **dis-je, toutes les filles approuvèrent.

**-Elle veut plaire à Peter, **dit Sam,** il lui a dit qu'il aimait les filles fortes, donc elle le fait.**

**-Il la gère parfaitement !** Dis-je fièrement.

**-Il s'amuse bien, **dit Jared**, à ce qu'il m'a dit elle raconte beaucoup de mensonges, il lui tarde que le repas arrive.**

**-A ce point ? **Demanda Rose.

**-Il n'a pas voulut en dire plus mais parfois il se mets à rire tout seul**, nous le regardions tous continuer à lui parler,s'allumant une cigarette, il raccrocha avec un petit sourire, il alla au coffre de sa voiture revenant avec un grand sac le posant devant nous, il termina sa cigarette toujours avec son sourire.

**-Paul, nous allons finir par tous penser que tu es amoureux d'elle,** dit Kim, il la regarda et se baissa ouvrant son sac, il sortit des pistolets à billes, **peut-être pas finalement,** nous rîmes tous, il en avait trois en tendant un à Sam et Jared.

**-Ils sont chargés donc pas de conneries,** prévient-il.

**-Tu veux vraiment la shooter ?** Demanda Sam.

**-Oui, ça te pose un problème ? **

**-Non, c'est surtout radical.**

**-Pourquoi je ne devrais faire que le lèche-cul ? Je peux bien m'amuser à ma façon non ? L'idée c'est de faire genre nous la touchons par erreur, elle va nous envoyer chier, ça nous donnera une raison de lui répondre, bien sur nous serons en mode camouflage, à ce sujet, des cagoules seraient mieux que des écharpes, **j'échappais un rire, ils me regardèrent, mon chéri lui avait compris, ils firent la navette, je levais la main pour m'excuser, **bref,** il leur donna et les passèrent tous les trois, se mettant les uns à côté des autres, **alors ? **

**-Alors, nous sommes tous soulagés de vous avoir de notre côté, **dit Jasper, ils les mirent en bonnet nous souriant.

**-Entrainement les mecs ?** Nous fûmes plusieurs à leur faire les gros yeux, **comme d'hab' faisons attention à ou nous nous visons, qui fais la cible ? **

**-Je me dévoue,** soupira Jake.

**-Non mais vous êtes de grands malades !** Dit Angie nerveuse.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Jared,** nous y jouons souvent dans nos bois, paint-ball aussi...**

**-D'ailleurs en rentrant si ça vous tente, **dit jake, **nous pouvons nous en faire un, niveau équipement nous avons largement de quoi faire, les filles vous penserez à mettre des baggys, nous avons des protections.**

**-Sans vouloir être défaitiste**, dit Ali', **il fait nuit.**

**-Le temps de finir la mission,** dit Paul, **de se faire votre lycée, petit-déjeuner, l'aube sera là, paint-ball à la fraiche, à moins que certains flippent trop...Bell' ? **

**-Je joue ! Amour ? **

**-Bien sur que je joue, Ali', stand de tir tu es arrivée en première place...**

**-OK,** sourit-elle, **qui ne veut pas ?** Personne ne leva la main,** paint-ball !**

Nous nous sourîmes tous, Jake eut tout mon respect sur ce coup, Paul fut le premier à tirer atteignant sa cuisse.

**-Putain de merde ! **Cria Jake, **j'avais oublié !** Nous rîmes tous.

**-Je veux tester !** Dit Emmett, **histoire de savoir ce que ça fait.**

**-Nounours...**

**-Je suis un homme bébé,** dit-il en prenant une voix plus grave, il rejoignit Jake,** je suis prêt**, cria-t-il.

**-En voulant mettre la merde, **dit Paul, Bell' **tu ne voulais pas te venger d'un clown ? **Je me levais rapidement prenant son pistolet.

**-Putain mais non ! **Dit Emmett, **petite sœur !**

**-N'oublies pas,** railla Jared,** tu es un homme.**

**-Bon Bella,** me dit Paul,** tu charges comme...**je le fis n'attendant pas, je le visais, certains sifflèrent.

**-Elle sait tirer bande de cons !** Cria Emmett, **Bell' vises bien s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie.**

**-Un endroit en particulier ?** Demandais-je narquoise, **je te laisse le choix.**

**-Euh..euh..bah, **Jake lui indiqua la cuisse, **ouais voilà la cuisse,** j'approuvais, **oh merde elle me fait flipper,** je riais,** ne ries pas concentre toi ! Merde je suis en train de lui dire de me concentrer pour qu'elle me tire dessus...Bella,**je tirais entre ses pieds.

**-La ferme Emmett ! C'était un avertissement, arrête de parler maintenant,** il ne bougea plus, **jure que tu ne ramèneras plus jamais de clown !**

**-Je..je le jures, je le jures, tire attendre c'est pire.**

**-Recule encore si tu veux,** il le fit en me remerciant, **compte jusqu'à 3 à voix haute.**

Il ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, se crispant en arrivant à 3, j'attendis qu'il les rouvre pour tirer, il lâcha un juron mettant ses mains sur sa cuisse, il se pencha, j'allais le rejoindre toujours avec le pistolet, pointé vers le bas.

**-Ça fait si mal que ça ?** Demandais-je en me baissant.

**-T'imagines même pas comment et encore tu m'as fait reculer, merci d'avoir bien visé en tout cas.**

**-Tu sais, j'aurai préféré me venger autrement au final parce que si tu as vraiment mal...**

**-Je voulais savoir ce que l'autre allait ressentir et au moins maintenant c'est réglé,** j'acquiesçais me redressant,** juste entre nous,** dit-il avec un sourire en coin, **mon petit-frère est en train de baver,** je riais pivoine.

**-Tu as une nouvelle idée de scénario pour Rose et toi !** Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

**-Oh mais oui, **nous retournâmes vers les autres en riant, il boitait, je grimaçais prenant son bras sur mes épaules**, t'es mignonne petite sœur, **il embrassa ma tête, **les enfants ça fait mal !**

**-Bella, **me dit Rose, **vu que tu tires sur mon mec, je peux tirer sur le tien non ? Eddy ? **

**-Ou Emmett me tire dessus,** Edward s'approcha rapidement me prenant le pistolet pour le donner à Rose, **chéri ! **

**-Rose, fais pas l'idiote,** lui dit-il.

**-Tu te mettras de profil ça évitera un incident**, je grognais.

**-En voulant remettre la merde, **dit Paul, **Ali' tu ne veux pas tirer ? **

**-Non mais tu l'as pris pour une cible vivante ?** Demandais-je mauvaise.

**-Tous les hommes connaissent la douleur, tous sauf Ben et Jasper, Angie ça ne te tentes pas ? **

**-Ben,** dit Jasper, **tu y vas j'y vais,** ils soufflèrent et rejoignirent Edward.

**-Je ne sais pas si je vais bien viser,** dit Angie.

-**Les jambes,** dit Sam,** pas plus haut, **elles prirent place, je regardais mon homme pas du tout rassurée.

-**Rose, j'ai bien visé moi**, lui chuchotais-je stressée.

**-Je vais faire pareil ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que je ne lui ferait pas un sale coup, ce ne sont aps des petits cailloux, OK ?** J'acquiesçais,** Angie, Ali' échangez de cible,personne ne tire sur son homme,** elles le firent, Ben parut soulagé, pas Jasper, **de profil messieurs et on s'éloignent un peu, mon Eddy prêt ?** Il approuva, Paul me recula, elle tira, mon chéri lui aussi lâcha un juron,j'allais le rejoindre, elle avait bien visée la cuisse.

**-Chéri...**

**-Putain, **dit-il entre ses dents, il nous éloigna des autres cibles, je fis comme pour Emmett,** ça va passer mon ange,** je l'assis sur un banc frottant sa cuisse, **chérie...**

**-Ca te fais du bien ?** Demandais-je soucieuse, **je n'aurai pas du accepter l'idée de Paul**, je continuais à frotter en regardant sa cuisse.

**-Bella, je vais bien,** j'approuvais,** j'aurai un bleu ce n'est rien et avec le paint-ball ça ne va pas s'arranger.**

**-Par vengeance je ne louperais pas Rose**, il prit ma main, nous nous regardions avec de petits sourires, tournant nos têtes vers les cris de Ben et Jasper, surtout Jasper.

**-Elle m'a tirée sur le cul !** Cria-t-il, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, **j'en étais sur qu'elle merderait, ma cuisse on t'a dit, ma cuisse ! **

**-Je suis désolée, **Sam leur retira les pistolets, elles les rejoignirent.

**-Ouais je serai désolé de mal te viser au paint-ball tout à l'heure, nous serons équitable.**

**-Bien,** dit-elle revêche,** je viderai mon chargeur sur toi, **nous les regardions en riant, je massais quand même la cuisse de mon homme.

**-J'en viderai deux sur toi, Ali' ? **

**-Trois avec le mien !**

**-Ben m'aidera.**

**-Nous sommes censés avoir peur ?** Demanda Jasper en riant, **la menace la plus inquiétante, ''Ben m'aidera'', **dit-il en l'imitant, il tapa dans la main d'Ali'.

Ils continuèrent leur échanges se provoquant clairement,Edward m'arrêta me mettant sur ses jambes,Nous reprîmes des forces en mangeant nos sandwiches, chips, tout ce que nous avions, il était 2 heures de matin à peu près, Jessica dormait pour l'instant, Emmett et Jake avait passé leur tenues, salopette, masque relevé sur la tête, torse nu en dessous,j'étais à faire un footing avec les filles autour de notre groupe, le froid se faisant clairement ressentir, Paul nous entraina, pompes,abdos, jambes croisés à a l'opposé de tout le monde, il nous refit courir, profita de l'occasion pour revoir l'attaque que les filles feraient contre Jessica bientôt, je participais nous réchauffant petit à petit, les hommes à rire entre eux, surement de nous et notre façon de faire des pompes, chacun sa méthode.

**-C'est mou les filles, c'est mou,** râla-t-il, nous lui jetâmes des regards assassins, **je le redis c'est mou ! Allez vous recommencez et faîtes mieux. **Nous nous mîmes en position en râlant, **baissez moi ses fessiers à la fin, je veux un dos droit, je veux 20 pompes,** il se s'accroupit devant nos visages, **il faut vous muscler un peu, vos mecs le font pourquoi pas vous ? **

**-Nous n'en n'avons pas besoin,** souffla Emily en souffrance comme chacune d'entre nous.

**-Ouais et vous êtes les premières et harceler vos hommes avec des ''chéri est-ce que je suis grosse ? '' à pleurer quand vous avez de la cellulite, peau d'orange..**

**-Nous n'en n'avons pas**, cria Rose, **petit con !** Il riait.

**-Pas pour le moment, pause**, nous nous mîmes sur le ventre reprenant nos souffles en appui sur nos avant-bras, **vous avez toutes de bonnes bases, prenez exemple sur Jessica, elle est flasque,** grimaça-t-il, **bon je suis pour les femmes plantureuses mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, je peux vous entrainer si vous voulez, 1 heure tous les deux soirs, à vous d'aller courir entre vous si vous voulez, faire des abdos et compagnie, je ne vous dis pas d'avoir des tablettes, pas de body-building désolé petite chose, nous rîmes bêtement, mais vu que vous aimez tant que ça mettre des mini-jupes musclez-vous, vous leur ferez encore plus de mal et j'aime bien les voir souffrir,** nous pouffâmes, **alors je vous coaches ? Attention à partir du moment ou vous signez c'est définitif, pas de désistements, de la motivation.**

**-Moi je dis oui,** dit Rose, **ça m'embêterait que mon homme voit de la cellulite en pleine ****levrette,** nous éclatâmes de rire, Paul la scruta.

**-Tu peux prendre ça comme motivation également,** rit-il, il souffla, **quelqu'un a un souci avec cet excuse ? Lâchez-vous ça restera entre nous,** nous secouâmes la tête, il partit dans un fou rire, se retournant vers les autres, **et bien, et bien messieurs, **railla-t-il, ils le regardèrent, il se remit face à nous, **les pompes tout de suite,** dit-il redevenu sérieux, nous nous activâmes, nous corrigeant quand nous les faisions mal,** position d'abdos tout de suite ! **

Il nous en fit faire 50, nous regrettâmes notre engagement, il nous refit courir, annonçant à nos hommes qu'il allait nous muscler, il nous laissa tranquille ensuite, il pouvait à tout moment nous refaire faire quelque chose, nos tenues nous sauvèrent pour ce soir là, mon emploi du temps venait de se remplir encore,il m'attrapa me mettant à l'écart.

**-Au passage ça te fera des entrainements si tu veux toujours que je t'apprennes la Capoeira.**

**-Je veux toujours oui.**

**-Tu vas en baver plus que les autres petite chose.**

**-Pas grave chaton, tu vas me mettre au régime ? **

**-Non, il ne s'agit pas de maigrir mais de prendre du muscle,** il regarda l'heure passant son bras sur mes épaules,** il est temps de la réveiller,** je sautillais, **tiens je vais vous acheter des cordes à sauter,** je m'arrêtais, il me fit un sourire, **va rejoindre ton homme et dis aux autres de se taire.**

Il y parvint facilement, elle ne dormait que d'un œil, il prétexta le fait d'être inquiet pour elle et qu'il serait bien qu'ils se retrouvent pour être ensemble, à la place de Jessica j'aurai fais pareil, rejoindre l'homme qu'on aime et tout, la chute allait vraiment être dure pour elle.

**-Bell', **me dit Paul, **si je commences à te voir culpabiliser ça va m'énerver.**

**-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**-Ta tête.**

**-Je me suis mise à sa place deux minutes, la fille amoureuse de l'homme qui l'appelle en pleine nuit pour veiller sur elle alors qu'elle ne le rejoindra jamais, c'est triste d'une certaine façon, non ? Enlevez le fait que ce soit l'autre et prenez juste l'énoncé.**

**-Sans l'autre idiote,** dit Emily,** je rejoins Bella,** elle se mit à réfléchir, **ça y est l'autre idiote est de retour dans ma tête, je n'ai plus de peine, **je riais, t**oi non plus ça tombe bien, dans combien de temps je l'agresse avec Leah ? **

**-Elle allait se doucher, **dit Paul.

**-Encore ?** Demandais-je,** il lui faut combien de douche à celle-là ? **

**-Elle n'est peut-être pas épilée,** dit Jake, nous grimaçâmes,** c'est juste une hypothèse, Paul **? Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, **mon frère arrête c'est bien,** nous nous moquions,** elle doit se dire que ce soir c'est le grand soir, elle veut être parfaite.**

**-Mais ferme là, t'as oublié je ne vais pas la voir, lui tirer dessus oui.**

**-Tu tires ce que tu veux mec,** rit Jake, **t'as des goûts de merde !** Nous étions tous à rire, Paul fixa Jake avec un petit sourire,** OK, on arrête les blagues à deux balles et nous y allons, Leah, Emily habillez-vous, il nous faut le brouilleur, Ali' et Rose, chez l'autre vous avez vos souvenirs à prendre, les autres à l'entrepôt ! **

**-Tu dois avoir un dossier en or, **dit Edward à Paul.

**-T'imagine même pas, il fait tellement de conneries à son travail.**

**-Raconte ! **Demandais-je en transe, il échangea un regard avec Jake.

**-50/50, **lui dit Jake menaçant.

**-Les filles habillez-vous, **je tapais du pied.

Ils se préparèrent tous, j'étais contrariée, je demanderai à Carlisle et je finirais par savoir, pour ses histoires là je suis curieuse, nous nous mîmes tous d'accord, je servais de taxi, Paul rappela Jessica pour savoir ou elle en était, soit presque prête,Emmett et Jake étaient déjà partit pour brouiller les lignes, Edward me laissa sa voiture, nous étions toutes les filles dedans, Leah en Dark Vador côté passager, Angie, Ali', Rose sur les sièges, Emily déguisée et Kim sur les genoux, c'était bon à savoir que nous pouvions toute rentrer, en réalité tous le monde s'en fout, j'étais la seule à apprécier ce détail, les talkies furent remis en marche, mon téléphone sur mes cuisses, Leah et Emily furent les premières que je déposèrent au coin de sa rue, je déposais celle qui restaient une fois que Jessica fut sortie de chez elle, nous l'avions regardée de loin partir à l'opposé de la voiture, je leur donnais les clés, elles descendirent, je dus partir à toute vitesse à l'entrepôt pour expliquer ou nous pouvions jouer ou non, il s'agirait qu'elle ne s'embroche pas sur je ne sais quoi, montrant à Emmett et Jake ou nous serions, je repartis chercher Emily et Leah morte de rire au téléphone.

J'attrapais les costumées, toujours à rire, je dus conduire encore plus vite pour arriver avant Jessica à l'entrepôt, Ali', Rose, Angie et Kim sautèrent dans la voiture, j'accélérais autant que je le pouvais rentrant de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, cachant la voiture, nous partîmes en courant, nous séparant, Angie connaissait l'endroit, je retrouvais mon chéri et Jasper, nous allâmes aux fenêtres à l'étage pour voir la rue, mon homme dans mon dos, son épaule contre le mur, nous entendions Paul, Jake et Sam se tirer dessus et rire, crier de douleur aussi.

Nous n'entendîmes plus que le silence, c'était le moment, je vis Jessica arriver, elle était décoiffée et énervée, elle hurla quelques secondes plus tard se penchant sur sa cuisse.

**-Je compatis vilaine**, souffla Ben.

Nous les regardions se rapprocher d'elle, cagoules sur le visage, elle cria encore de peur surement, nous entendions par brides, ils s'excusèrent, le ton changea rapidement, je regrettais de ne pas entendre, ils lui tournèrent autour, je détesterais être à sa place, nous sommes des enfoirés, elle chercha à reculer vers l'hôtel, ils lui barrèrent la route l'emmenant vers l'entrepôt intérieur, nous partîmes tous en courant de l'autre côté, nous ne vîmes que Jessica se mettre à courir, s'arrêtant en entendant les tronçonneuses.

**-Elle va partir,** souffla Rose.

Je pensais pareil sauf que Emmett arriva par le chemin, la bloquant, je reculais nerveusement contre Edward.

**-C'est Emmett, **murmura-t-il pour me rassurer, elle se remit à crier bloquée par le muret dans son dos, lui il s'amusait à couper les palettes qui s'y trouvaient.

**-La pauvre, **rit Jasper, **je la plains.**

Ce fut pire quand Jake arriva en criant comme un con en courant vers eux, il me fit sursauter cet idiot,Edward m'écrasa contre lui, ils levèrent tous les deux leur tronçonneuse sous les cris de Jessica, je me mordis la lèvre à sa place j'aurai fais un arrêt cardiaque, elle tomba au sol puis plus de cris, ils se penchèrent sur elle partant dans un fou rire, ils coupèrent leur tronçonneuses les posant en hauteur.

**-Elle est dans les vapes,** cria Jake en riant, **oh bah merde,** nous rîmes tous, j'attrapais le talkie en express.

**-Dis moi que tu as de quoi l'endormir...**

**-Ouais pour ? **

**-Endors la avant qu'elle reprenne connaissance ! **Nous descendîmes attendant que Jake revienne de sa voiture, elle eut droit à une piqûre, nous sortîmes du batîment.

**-Et voilà,** il se remit à rire tapant dans la main de Emmett, **vous en faîtes pas, elle n'est pas cardiaque et n'est pas allergique à ce que je viens de lui administrer, je connais son dossier sur le bout des doigts, nous en faisons quoi ? **

**-La ramener chez elle, sa voiture aussi, **dis-je, **il faudra la mettre en pyjama, la démaquiller, faire comme si elle avait imaginé tout ça, fermer sa porte d'entrée de l'intérieur, clés sur sa serrure, effacer les derniers appels de Peter, juste un cauchemar, qui ne l'empêchera pas de se poser des questions, non ? **

**-Je sais,** dit fièrement Edward,** elle est parfaite, j'éclatais de rire.**

**-Petite clope avant,** rit Paul,** ah j'ai une colle pour toi, **me dit-il, **ses marques sur ses jambes **? Je lâchais un juron.

**-Vous l'avez tous visés ? **Demanda Leah, ils approuvèrent très content, elle se baissa, regardant ses cuisses,** impossible à camoufler**,**c'est pas plus mal, elle se posera encore plus de questions,** elle prit son sac sortant toutes ses affaires prenant son téléphone, **commençons par ça, au fait les filles vous avez fait quoi dans sa chambre ? **

**-Poil à gratter dans son lit, **dit Ali', **ses sous-vêtements aussi...**

**-Changer de place toutes ses affaires, d'un tiroir à un autre,** dit Rose tout sourire.

**-Sabotage de chaussures**, dit Angie,** brosse à dents, à cheveux dans les chiottes, bon j'ai fais un truc crade,** Ali', Kim et Rose riaient, **avant j'ai pensé à faire pipi, brosse à la pisse les enfants !**nous rîmes tous, **oui pour ça une fille fait pipi.**

**-J'ai joué avec ses gels douches, son maquillage, j'ai pourris un peu tout ça et j'ai mis un préservatif près du lit de ses parents, question, pendant qu'elle fait dodo, nous ne pouvons pas jouer à lui faire faire des photos un peu partout, au lycée un pot de peinture dans la main.**

**-Comment tu veux qu'elle tienne debout ?** Demanda Jared.

**-Je peux effacer les personnes trop près**, dit Embry, faut voir, **si ça ressort bien, faire le corbeau et que les photos atterrissent sur le bureau du proviseur.**

**-Elle pourrait être virée pour de bon, **dit Sam, **et si vous mettez de la peinture un peu sur ses vêtements ? Le pot dans sa voiture, même pas besoin de la démaquiller, de la peinture sur son front, ses doigts, laissez des traces, et jeter le reste sur votre lycée, elle ne saura plus ou donner de la tête.**

Nous nous mîmes tous à réfléchir, nous allions faire l'idée de Sam, les hommes tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir qui la porterait, j'enrageais quand ça tomba sur Edward.

**-Je peux la tirer par les cheveux ? **Demanda-t-il soucieux, je riais avec les autres.

**-Elle aurait des marques à cause du bitume,** dit Rose pensive, il haussa les épaules regardant autour de nous, il partit vers les palettes, **Eddy je dis oui !**

Elle le rejoignit, il ramena une grande palette, j'aurai eus de la corde, j'aurai proposé que nous lui fassions faire du traineau à l'arrière de la voiture, je me gardais cette idée pour moi, Edward alla vers ses pieds.

**-Eddy,** dit Rose, **tu oublies, je ne mettrai pas mes mains sous ses aisselles !**

**-S'il te plait ?** Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

**-Non,** rit-elle, **je prends ses pieds, toi ses dessous de bras,** il traina des pieds malgré la courte distance, il me jeta un regard, je regardais ailleurs.

**-J'apprécie de voir ton soutien dans cet épreuve,** à sa voix il est plein de reproches, je soupirais et affaissais mes épaules, allant le rejoindre, **tu comprendras que je ne te dis pas merci,** j'approuvais.

**-Le plus triste dans l'histoire,** dit Ali', **c'est que tu la touches et elle est à l'ouest.**

**-Il ne la touche pas ! **Dis-je mauvaise, je le poussais attrapant la veste de l'idiote, **Rose ? **

**-Je suis prête ma chérie, **nous la soulevâmes, **Peter ne pourrais même pas la soulever et la prendre contre un mur,** elle relâcha ses jambes un peu brutalement, **whaou, pire qu'un âne mort,** je la lâchais à mon tour, j'aurai aimé faire comme Rose mais un traumatisme crânien ça pourrait être embêtant.

**-Et maintenant ?** Demanda Ben les bras croisés, q**ui pousse la palette ? Qui la prend dans sa voiture ? **

**-Pas dans la notre,** dis-je,** je l'ai portée ! **

**-Moi aussi, **dit Rose en souriant, **reste..Jake, Paul, vitres teintées, Ben, Jared.**

**-Les vitres teintées seraient plus discret, **dit Jared, Ben approuva.

**-Elle sera couchée donc ce n'est pas la priorité, **dit Jake, il tapa dans la main de Paul.

**-Combien de temps elle va dormir ?** Demanda Seth.

**-Pas de si tôt, **dit Jake, **je la prends si je peux la mettre dans mon coffre.**

**-Oui,** dit Jasper sceptique, **et quand il faudra la sortir de la voiture ça fera très discret.**

**-Tu n'as pas de voitures, ne te mêles pas de ça**, râla Paul,** laisse Jake faire comme il veut.**

**-Elle va manquer d'air,** dit Emily, **banquette arrière, vous pouvez prendre les dos d'ânes sinon**, ils voulurent tous la prendre pour le coup, Jake gagna, Shi-Fu-Mi, pas de raison de ne pas continuer ce jeu, Sam l'aida à pousser la palette, Paul était pire que déçu, **petit Paul tu en connais beaucoup des dos d'ânes sur le chemin,** nous réfléchîmes tous, **il n'y en a qu'un, voiture rabaissée...je propose que nous montions tous en voitures rapidement avant qu'il s'en rende compte.**

Nous allâmes tous aux voitures rapidement, Jake nous narguait pendant qu'il l'a posa sur la banquette avec l'aide de Sam, Ali' et Jasper montèrent avec nous, Emily nous fit signe de verrouiller nos voitures, Emmett était occupés avec Ben à cacher les palettes qu'il avait découpé au cas où Jessica reviendrait pour trouver des preuves, il prit les tronçonneuses les rangeant dans son coffre, Jake était comme un gamin au volant, Paul lui coupa la route, nous avions tous nos fenêtres ouvertes.

**-Jake,** cria Paul,** tu..**

**-Ne sois pas jaloux !**

**-Je voulais juste te dire de bien profiter du seul dos d'âne sur le chemin avec ta voiture rabaissée,** Paul lui fit un doigt en souriant, nous rîmes tous partant rapidement, Jake nous somma de revenir en hurlant.

Nous prîmes différentes routes, Edward gara sa voiture assez loin en fait, trop loin, je restais avec Ali' nous donnant la main, Jasper et Edward étaient motivés pour marcher, nous étions à la traîne, nous papotâmes de la soirée, bien que tout ne fut pas fait dans l'ordre nous étions vraiment fière de nous, nous félicitant, il lui restait à se prendre un souvenir avec les filles, je visais le café chez Jessica, possible que je me fasses le paquet, en tant que filles nous fîmes les pleurnichardes, leur parlant de nos pauvres petits pieds qui ne tarderaient pas à rendre les armes, nous fîmes la moue, regard de cocker, ça fonctionna rapidement, ils nous prirent sur leur dos, nous pûmes continuer à discuter avec Ali', oui nous avions baissées nos robes autant que c'était possible, ils nous prirent contre eux, quand je dis que c'est loin, nos posâmes nos joues sur leurs épaules, nous faisant des petits sourires, nous optâmes pour reposer nos yeux, je posais ma joue sur son autre épaule, j'entendis les voix de Paul, Jared et Kim, j'étais trop bien pour bouger,j'étais surtout en train de m'endormir.

J'ouvris les yeux, trouvant Edward face à moi, j'étais dans la voiture de Paul, nous étions sur la banquette, Paul et Jake faisant une petite sieste, nous avions une couverture sur nous, je soupirais de contentement me rendormant.

Une fois tous réveillés, nous avions dormis moins d'une heure, nous étions de retour à La Push, grosse déception de la soirée ; le lycée, des petits malins étaient passés avant nous, nous lançâmes des œufs,la peinture pour Jessica, histoire de dire que nous l'avions fais, ce n'était pas plus mal, notre stock ayant dangereusement diminués sur la maison de Jessica,ses copines et Chrystie, les filles c'étaient occupées de la mettre dans son lit grattant, réveil de merde l'attendait, la voiture devant chez elle, les souvenirs, un petit coussin, un vêtement, pas forcément des choses qu'elle remarquerait tout de suite sauf si elle y tient, Ali' avait rajouté des vêtements moches que Esmée nous avait donnée, nous l'avions tous remerciés pour les gros thermos de café, Sue c'étaient occupées des vivres, mon père et Carlisle, à courir derrière les crétins qui faisaient pire que nous, Carlisle se contentant de faire le guetteur, les officiers de mon père s'en étaient donné à cœur joie avec les réprimandes, amendes et compagnie.

Nous reprîmes un petit déjeuner, toutes les filles avaient remis un baggy ou un jean, des gilets plus gros, nous pûmes regarder toutes les photos de Jessica ou des portables de ses copines, les mettant toutes sur un des PC, Jessica avait des photos dans le même style que celle de son blog, voir pire, ses copines n'étant pas en reste, nous laissâmes ça de côté, c'était le moment du paint-ball, il était 6 heures du matin, nous nous équipâmes, partant dans au fin fond des bois, le jour de plus en plus présent, je fis équipe avec Edward et Paul qui me firent quelques blagues pourries pour me faire peur, les menacer avec mon arme les détendit, Paul nous montra ses endroits stratégiques, nous interdisant de le faire perdre, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que mon homme est mauvais joueur, moi également.

Les premiers coups furent tirés...ma première nuit blanche avec tous le monde,mon premier halloween, je vais m'en souvenir longtemps.


	13. Chapter 13 saison 2

_**Un coucou à toutes,**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews...**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour chacune d'entre vous...**_

_**Octo, merci pour m'avoir remonté le moral sur Facebook, merci pour m'avoir inspirée.**_

_**Je sais que j'ai du retard, que je ne réponds plus aux reviews, j'espère sincèrement que dans peu de temps ça reviendra comme c'était avant, je m'y efforce croyez-moi.**_

_**Petite précisions à certaines questions que j'ai eus ; **_

_**-Les dates d'anniversaires ne correspondent pas toutes, pour preuve celle de Bella, simplement parce que je commence mon histoire au mois d'août avec un ''je venais d'avoir 17 ans...'' mai sil y a une raison bien précise que vous finirez par comprendre.**_

_**-D'où me viennent mes idées...de partout et de nulle part, de certaines d'entre vous qui me soufflez les idées et que ensuite je tournes à ma façon, pour la plupart du moins, je me sers de ce que je vois, entends, de ce qui moi me fais rire, ça passe ou ça casse après, le plus souvent les choses me viennent en écrivant, le plus compliqué et le plus long est de savoir ce que je vais mettre dans un chapitre, le reste vient petit à petit.**_

_**-Mes retards, bien que personne ne m'aient fait une quelconque réflexion, sont dues aussi parce que j'écris comme ça me vient, donc si il y du retard plus ou moins long, ça sera bénéfique pour la publication d'un prochain chapitre.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas une psychopathe...non je ne suis pas méchante, lol, je ne ferai pas des choses dans le genre même à ma pire ennemie, l'avantage en écrivant c'est que je peux faire comme j'en ais envie, et vous êtes toutes des psychopathes puisque vous appréciez que Jessica souffre, j'ai juste un cerveau légèrement étriqué, mais je le vis bien je vous rassure...**_

_**Au prochain chapitre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13.**

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions tous chez Sam et Emily, tous nous avaient prêtés leur douches,nous n'avions plus de stocks de billes, nous avions repeints les bois, nous aussi par la même occasion, ça fait mal quand même et encore Edward et Paul m'avaient protégés, nous avions terminés à égalité avec Jake et son équipe, pour mes deux acolytes ils avaient gagnés, mauvais joueurs. Jasper et Angie avaient en effet vidés leur chargeur l'un sur l'autre, nous avions tous été soulagés qu'il n'y ait plus de munitions dans leurs fusils. Nous avions prévus d'y rejouer très rapidement.

Il était 8 heures nous avions tous nos cafés, petits-déjeuners, Emily avait forcé sur le dosage, ça ne serait pas de trop, nous attendions tous que Embry branche son PC pour voir si l'autre dormait encore, il passait par sa web-cam, image parfaite, elle gigotait dans son lit, se tournant de plus en plus, ça devait la gratter surement, en attendant son complet réveil, il dut couper pour faire je ne sais quoi, le PC je n'y connais rien mais ça avait un rapport je crois avec le logiciel qu'il avait mis, on s'en fout je sais...

**-Comment tu fais ? **Demandais-je,** pour allumer sa caméra d'aussi loin.**

**-Mon logiciel fait tout un tas de choses, **dit-il tout sourire,** là ça fonctionne parce que j'ai laissé son PC en éveil, si elle l'éteint plus rien.**

**-Tu peux faire ça avec toutes les web-cams ? **Demanda Emmett.

**-Les vôtres non.**

**-Tu ne toucheras jamais à nos ordinateurs de toute façon, **dit Jasper.

**-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, **rit-il.

Nous regardâmes tous l'écran en nous penchant en avant pour être sur de bien la voir, Embry nous demanda si nous étions tous prêt, nous approuvâmes tous, il sortit un ''et c'est partit'', nous eûmes tous un mouvement de recul nous rentrant dedans, Jessica nue devant son lit à se gratter comme une démente, à crier je ne sais quoi, j'avais bloquée, j'étais bien réveillée eu moins, hypnotisée peut-être ? Choquée surement, elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, au moins nous connaitrions tous son anatomie, même sa façon de s'épiler bien que je passe de ce genre d'informations, je repris connaissance, détournant la tête de mon homme, il me remercia, je fis Quil, Emily s'occupa de Seth, Sam de Embry, nous nous reprîmes tous, la regardant à nouveau malgré tout.

**-Putain...**souffla Jake**, j'ai pas envie de la mater mais c'est plus fort que moi, merde, elle est mineure, Leah...**

**-Tant que tu n'as pas envie d'elle,** dit-elle en fixant l'écran les yeux ronds,** pourquoi elle ne va pas sous la douche ? **

**-Elle va devenir folle rapidement à ce rythme, **dit Angie**.**

**-Je crois aussi, **dis-je, **chéri, va faire un tour, **je criais comme une hystérique, effrayée quand elle se gratta son sexe, je ne fus pas la seule à crier, Edward ferma l'ordinateur rapidement, je me crispais, fermant mes yeux, mes poings que j'agitais nerveusement devant mon visage, **merde, merde, merde ! **Mon homme me prit contre lui, je pus vérifier au passage une quelconque réaction physique en collant mon bassin contre le sien.

**-Crois moi je me la serai coupée, **je riais, pleurnichais dans la seconde qui suivit, les autres radotaient, **hé Paul, au moins tu as pu voir, elle était bien épilée, **je riais sadiquement en le regardant, pinçais mon homme parce que j'appréciais pas qu'il ait vu ce détail, il sursauta, Paul nous fit un gros doigt sous nos rires.

**-Elle était prête ! ** Rit Jake,** tu vois la douche hier soir c'était bien pour ça ! Bon en tout cas, brutal le réveil, **grimaça-t-il.

Rose se pencha sur la table pour rouvrir le PC, nous voulions la stopper autant que savoir ou elle en était, je posais ma main sur les yeux de mon chéri, retournant mes bébés de l'autre main, ils furent tous retournés, elle le rouvrit, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, nous soufflâmes soulagées, prévenant les hommes, sa chambre était vide, son lit en bordel, nous nous rassîmes, Embry le posa en bout de table surélevé,nous reprîmes nos cafés, gardant tous un œil sur l'ordinateur.

**-J'avais pas mis le son, **soupira Embry,** maintenant il y sera.**

**-Est-ce que tu enregistres les vidéos ? **Demanda Emmett.

**-Pas possible mais celle de l'aération a du le faire.**

**-On va se faire une petite compil', **rit Emmett,** nous diffuserons une sorte de ''best-of'' à la fin de l'année,**nous rîmes tous, **les meilleurs moments de la Stanley ! **

**-Pourquoi attendre ? **Demanda Jasper**.**

**-Si nous le faisons maintenant le blond, elle comprendra qu'il y a une caméra dans sa chambre, réfléchit un peu ! **

**-Ouais c'est bon, **râla-t-il,** mais la fin de l'année c'est trop loin ! **

**-Suffit d'imprimer les photos de son blog et de les afficher au lycée, **dis-je,** ça nous fera patienter.**

**-Je veux bien même payer pour faire des DVD, **dit Rose, **les vendre, sur que ça ferait un malheur, nous rîmes bêtement, 5 $ le DVD souvenir !**

**-Ajouter les photos diverses dessus, **dit Ali',** les moins flatteuses et à la fin, **rit-elle,** la remercier pour tout ses bons moments.**

**-Plus vicieux, **dit Paul**, tu en envois à sa future université, dans les confréries ou autre, elle sera à peine arrivée que déjà repérée mais pas comme elle le voudrait.**

**-Waw, **dis-je,** tu as le vice dans le sang, **il riait comme un idiot.

**-Bien sur, **dit Sam,** aucune de vos têtes dessus, preuve.**

**-Nous lui dirons, **dit Edward**, nous vous présenterons sans témoins aux alentours, elle va tomber de haut.**

**-Plus que de haut, **dit Leah, **et encore nous ne faisons que commencer, elle va sur Seattle ? **

**-Non, **dit Seth,** en Californie normalement.**

**-Elle tapera peut-être dans l'œil d'un producteur,** railla Jared,** d'ici quelques années elle finira peut-être hardeuse.**

**-Tu n'oublieras de nous le dire quand tu la verras, **dis-je sournoise, il me regarda de travers,** bein quoi ? Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, **les autres rirent.

**-Ce n'était qu'une supposition mademoiselle spéciale gang-bang,LA pro du X, **je le fusillais du regard, les rires furent pour moi, il me fit un petit sourire des plus hypocrites.

**-Connard.**

**-Mais je t'en prie, ça veut gazer mais tu t'en prend à la mauvaise personne, sans rancune ? **Il me tendit la main pour que je lui serre, je mangeais mon yaourt en l'ignorant, il baissa sa main en riant avec les autres, je regardais mon yaourt, prenant une bonne cuillère, il était à taper dans la main de Paul, je fis une catapulte, ça lui arriva en plein sur la joue.

**-OK, sans rancune, **dis-je froidement, il essuya sa joue en me fixant, je lui rendis son faux sourire, les autres riaient bien,** dans les films X ça arrive parfois qu'ils visent mal, **je lui fis un doigt.

**-Oh merde ! **Cria Paul en riant,** ma petite chose ! **Il me tapa dans la main, j'étais pivoine mais contente, mon chéri était fier de ma blague pourrie.

Je me remis dans mon yaourt le finissant, regardant Jared face à moi qu'il s'essuya pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublié, je lui montrais lentement le coin de ma bouche avec mon majeur, il tua son rire, pas ceux qui virent mon geste.

**-Elle est en forme, **rit Kim,** je pense qu'elle est à ton niveau maintenant !**

**-Ouais je vois ça, **dit Jared,** je manquerais de classe et de finesse les prochaines fois, **j'acquiesçais en riant.

**-Elle est de retour ! **Cria Ali'.

Nous tournâmes tous nos têtes, je grimaçais parce qu'elle était en serviette, ce qui signifiait encore une vision de son corps nue, elle se pencha sur son lit, soulevant son drap du bout des doigts, le poil à gratter ça ne se voit pas forcément, elle mit tous ses draps au sol, mettant de la musique, la radio, je posais mon menton sur mes bras repliés, c'est bien de pouvoir observer toutes ses manies, ses habitudes, elle continua à se gratter parfois, elle ouvrit son armoire semblant réfléchir.

**-Les filles, vous en avez mis partout ? **Demandais-je.

**-Non,**dit Rose,** par contre elle va trouver des vêtements moches,** nous rîmes doucement, elle repartit de la chambre, **oh mais reste la merde !** Elle réapparut sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

**-Brosse à la pisse ! **Cria Angie en explosant de rire, nous suivîmes,** il va être parfait son brossage ! **

**-Ah merde, **râla Paul,** vous ne pensez jamais à moi ! Elle va vouloir me faire la bise quand elle verra Peter.**

**-Et bah tu devras lui faire toi un bisou, **dit Angie, il la plomba du regard,** ou te prendre un bisou pisseux, tu éviteras de passer ta main dans ses cheveux, toutes ses brosses sont contaminées.**

**-Je ne vais pas l'embrasser ni la toucher ! **

**-Ça peut se comprendre, **dit Ben,** pour t'aider lors de votre rencontre je veux bien passer par là et te bousculer,tu me regardes mal, je m'excuses, je regarde l'autre d'un air étonné et je me casse, ensuite presse toi de la faire rentrer dans le restaurant et à toi d'enchainer sur la question ''tu connais ce mec ? '' esquive de bisou pisseux et en plus tu vas la lancer sur un long sujet...ça te va ? **

**-Fais ça et je te serai redevable d'une énorme dette ! **Dit-il soulagé,** bien que pour ma part, que ce soit Eddy ça aurait été mieux, sans vouloir faire le chieur, mais si Eddy tu le fais et que tu nous regarde genre tu es jaloux...**

**-Je serai avec Ben, **dit-il.

**-Parfait ! **Dit Paul,** si dans la soirée elle veut retenter ? **

**-Nous ne serons pas loin, **lui dit Rose, **nous cherchons le restaurant qui nous permettrait de ne pas être à votre vue.**

**-Ma brasserie est toujours disponible, **dit Leah,** je serai prête à faire des plats plus haut de gamme et faire des cartes avec des faux prix.**

**-Les clients ? Serveurs ? **Demanda Kim.

**-Moi, **dit Emily**, elle me connait mais je peux parfaitement faire la serveuse, la voir et prendre un air étonné néanmoins ravie de la voir.**

**-Pour les clients ? **Demandais-je,** elle nous connait tous par la suite.**

**-Pourquoi Peter ne ferai pas le mec plein aux as et aurait réservé tout le restaurant ? **Demanda Jasper, **genre ''je te voulais pour moi seul'', **nous étions tous pensif, **la brasserie ça serait le mieux mais Paul à toi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne voit pas trop où tu l'emmènes pour qu'elle n'est pas dans l'idée de vouloir revenir, Emily, le hasard serait peut-être un peu trop gros...Leah tu pourrais être la seule d'entre nous à intervenir ? **

**-Oui, sans problèmes en sachant que je n'aurai qu'eux...pour ne pas qu'elle puisse retrouver...Paul donne lui un point de rendez-vous pas très loin et je ne sais pas bande lui les yeux et tu ne retires le bandeau qu'une fois dans le restaurant. Je peux mettre un large paravent au niveau de la grande fenêtre aucune vue de l'intérieur sur dehors, ma brasserie n'est pas immense mais certains pourraient s'y cacher, derrière le bar, ou dans la cuisine, talkie à l'intérieur, j'ai une petite cour fermée...Non mieux ! Peter et bécasse dans la salle, tous les autres dans la petite cour, je peux nous dresser une table sous un petit chapiteau en toile, talkie toujours de rigueur, j'ai juste à refaire une décoration plus ''romantique'', préciser que le restaurant est fermé exceptionnellement et le tour est joué , nous sommes tous sur place, si l'autre veut t'embrasser ou faire je ne sais quoi, j'interviens, qu'en dis-tu petit Paul ? **

**-Je dis que ça se tient, ce qui me dérange c'est que tu perds de l'argent.**

**-Non, **dit Ali', **nous payerons tous comme des clients.**

**-Hors de question, **dit Leah, Jake lui prit une tête de crétin levant sa main, **un mot Jacob Black et tu le regretteras,** il soupira contrarié, nous rîmes doucement.

**-Pour une fois nous payerons,**dit Ali',** nous pouvons faire une sorte de tronc commun, chacun mets la somme qu'il veut et tu n'auras pas le droit de refuser sinon je le dis à ma maman ! Ça fait gamin mais tu sais qu'elle pourrait être contrariée ! Elle va même s'occuper de ta déco, **Leah allait répliquer, **stop, **dit-elle en levant sa main à son tour,** pense à ma maman, **Leah est contrariée vu sa tête**, les cartes je m'en charge parce que évidemment il est hors de question que tu dépenses un centimes.**

**-Et moi, **dit Rose,** je me charge des courses pour les repas, celui de Peter et le notre.**

**-Je prends en charge la tenue de Peter, **dit Edward.

**-Voiture de location, **dit Emmett,** on ne sait jamais si il lui vient l'idée de prendre ta plaque ou si elle voit un jour ta voiture par hasard et tu devras l'emmener à l'hôtel n'oublie pas.**

**-Comment ne pas oublier...**

**-Moi les fleurs,** dis-je** et un petit présent.**

**-Le champagne je m'en occupe, **dit Angie.

**-Pourquoi claquer votre fric ? **Demanda Leah vraiment contrariée.

**-Quand les filles vont l'agresser vendredi, **dit Ben,** elles vont prendre ses cartes, son argent, nous nous rembourserons de cette manière, ah oui, Jasper et moi, nous nous occupons de l'hôtel ! Si tu fais le mec plus ou moins friqué, tu ne peux pas l'emmener dans un coin miteux, il va falloir taper plus haut.**

**-Et nous ? **Demanda Jake,** le mieux on se fait des binômes pour chaque chose que vous voulez faire, 50/50 ! **nous approuvâmes tous.

**-Tu dois t'occuper des médocs, **dit Paul.

**-Facile, j'ai juste à lui mettre dans sa bouffe, tu te retiendras de gouter son dessert.**

**-Pourquoi attendre le dessert ? **Demandais-je.

**-Il faut qu'elle parle,** me dit Paul, **elle a beaucoup de chose à raconter, **il eut un petit rire se reprenant au plus vite.

**-Ce qu'elle doit raconter ça concerne quoi ? Qui ? **Demandais-je,il me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Je répondrai juste que ça sera une soirée révélation, **il se remit à rire, il souffla, repartant dans un fou rire, il se leva reprenant du café et une cigarette, il alla vers la porte et sortit, son rire à la con, nous nous regardâmes tous, il réapparut toujours en riant,** prévoyez une caméra aussi il ne faudra pas rater ça ! **

**-Mec, **dit Sam,** dis nous au moins ça concerne quoi, tu es stressant à rire tout seul.**

**-Il faudra juste garder en tête que c'est la pire des mythomanes que j'ai jamais rencontrée.**

**-Elle dit que Edward est son ex !** Dis-je nerveuse, il arrêta de rire quelques secondes avant de recommencer, je me levais,** Paul ! Continues et je te gifle.**

**-Petite chose, **rit-il.

**-Si c'est ça, ça ne me fais pas rire.**

**-Au début...**

**-Oh la salope, **criais-je, elle l'a dit.

**-Elle le pense surtout, Bell', Eddy, vous en rirez parce que c'est tellement pas logique que ça en est risible, au début ça ne m'a pas fait rire, je vous le jure mais au fur et à mesure, **il allait se remettre à rire mais se stoppa.

**-Non tu n'es pas sérieux**, lui dit Edward nerveux près de moi**,tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça, **les autres se moquèrent.

**-Certains ne devraient pas rire parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que de Eddy ! **Ils sortirent tous.

**-Qui d'autres ? **Demanda Emmett moins moqueur pour le coup,** pas moi hein ? **Demanda-t-il suppliant, Paul échappa un rire,** ah non merde ! Le blond, le blond lui aussi ? **Il approuva brièvement.

**-Et moi ? **Demanda Ben pendant que nous étions tous nerveux.

**-Non pas toi, tu y échappes, **lui et Angie furent soulagés, nous les regardions de travers.

**-Oui bah que mon chéri soit un soit disant ex de ''je me gratte le vagin énergiquement'',** nous grimaçâmes écœurés, **ça ne peut que nous soulager, désolée pour la sale image,** les Quileute riaient, je me tournais vers les bébés.

**-Elle vous a pourtant dit que Edward n'était pas son ex ! **Dis-je plus calmement.

**-Oui, **me dit Embry,** mais nous, nous saurions que c'est un mensonge, Emmett ou Jasper également, Peter lui il n'est pas au lycée, elle peut s'inventer toute une vie si ça lui prends.**

**-Et ça lui a prit, **rit Paul dans sa tasse.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit précisément ? ** Demanda Rose devenue la Reine des glaces.

**-J'ai bien fais de le dire, va falloir vous préparer, surtout toutes les 3, n'allez pas débarquer pendant mon dîner, là je ne vous dirai rien parce que je ne sais pas tout, je l'ai juste questionnée sur ses exs, prétextant que je voulais tout savoir d'elle, attendez jeudi et vous saurez, je la ferai parler, vendredi soir vous l'agresserez, vous serez plus violente, toi Bell'... **

**-Moi j'ai droit à rien ! **Dis-je énervée,** elle invente des histoires sur Edward, à carrément un dossier photo de lui et je peux faire quoi pour me venger ? Rien ! **

**-Mais si, dit Paul, toutes tes idées elles...**

**-Elles ne sont pas suffisantes, elles servent juste à me venger pour le temps qu'elle nous à tous fait perdre, **je rentrais dans la maison, cherchant les photos de Edward, Embry m'aida, je les fis défiler, **regarde, **dis-je à Paul**, plus de 100 photos et...**j'arrêtais de parler parce que il avait été prit sous toutes les coutures,je ne les avais pas toutes vues, j'en avais les mains qui tremblaient, Edward m'attrapa me faisant aller dehors,** je n'ai pas finis ! **

**-On s'en fout, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien.**

**-Non ça ne sert pas à rien, tu paraissais plus énervé hier pour une photo, là pour tout un dossier tu ne dis rien ! **

**-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? **

**-Je dis juste que ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça et..**

**-Et tu vas baisser d'un ton et te taire parce que dans deux secondes si tu continues à dire autant de merde tu vas me voir réagir, pas certain que ça te plaise.**

**-Bientôt ça va être de ma faute.**

**-Bella je ne plaisante pas, **me dit-il froidement,** ne t'en prends pas à moi, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé de faire des photos, je l'aurai vu les faire j'aurai été le premier à lui arracher son appareil.**

**-Hum...je...**je regardais Embry mal à l'aise,** je peux le supprimer quand j'irai chez elle, juste un clic et on n'en parle plus.**

**-Elle pourrait comprendre, **dit Edward.

**-Oui t'as raison, **dis-je mauvaise,** autant qu'elle continue à se faire des films, voir même se tripoter devant tes photos, c'est mieux.**

**-Tu commences à être chiante là, **je haussais les sourcils, il regarda Embry à nouveau,** elle pourrait aussi se dire que c'est l'un de vous, **dit-il en montrant les bébés, je mis mon dos en appui contre un arbre, bras croisés, je regardais mes ongles, je savais qu'il avait raison mais merde tout un dossier de photos sur mon homme, il s'attend à quoi ? À ce que je le prennes bien ?

**-Je peux essayer d' implanter un virus qui lui boufferait le dossier ou du moins faire semblant qu'il y ait un virus.**

**-Elle ne voudra surement pas que tu touches à son pc, **dit Edward, **prendre le risque que tu vois le dossier, ça serait trop gros en plus que seul mon dossier disparaisse.**

**-Et alors ? **Demandais-je,** moi je ne vois pas ou est le problème, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre ? **

**-Tu cherches vraiment la prise de tête.**

**-Je veux juste qu'elle n'est pas de photos de toi, c'est si stupide ? **

**-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça, je dis simplement qu'il faut trouver la bonne manière de faire pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions.**

**-Mais je m'en tape qu'elle se pose des questions ! Tu serai prêt à laisser tes photos sur son pc alors que tu devrais faire le contraire, tout faire pour virer ce putain de dossier.**

**-Je suis en train de faire quoi là ? Je ne suis pas en train de chercher une solution ? **

**-Il n'y pas besoin d'épiloguer là dessus, tu clic sur le dossier et à la poubelle, c'est simple et rapide.**

**-Mais pas logique.**

**-Il est bien sur plus logique que tu fasses plus attention à ce que elle va penser plutôt que ce que je peux en penser moi.**

**-Arrête de dire des conneries deux minutes ça m'arrangerait.**

**-Moi ce qui m'arrangerait c'est que ce dossier disparaisse, ça serait l'inverse, un mec qui a des photos de moi ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais tout fait pour supprimer le truc, pour l'autre pute tu te prends la tête, ça serait gros oui et après ? Tu préfères qu'elle bave en les regardant et qu'elle s'imagine je ne sais quoi ? **

**-Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit supprimé, **dit-il agacé, **je me prends la tête pour qui selon toi ? **

**-OK, stop ! **Dit Sam,** j'aime pas me mêler des histoires mais stop, votre dispute ne vous mène nulle part, vous vous embrouillez alors que vous voulez la même chose, reparlez-en plus tard, pensez que aucun d'entre nous n'a dormit cette nuit, vous allez partir de plus en plus loin et finir par vraiment vous prendre la tête et avec l'autre conne pour raison, rentrez vous reposer, nous avons tous passé une bonne soirée, nuit, le reste peut attendre un peu non ? **Il se retourna,** Cullen, Ben et Angie, rentrez vous aussi.**

Nous partîmes tous, nous prîmes Ben et Angie pour les ramener, je regardais par ma fenêtre, ma tête en appui sur la portière, ma paume sur ma bouche.

**-Sam à raison,** souffla Ben,** vous vous disputez pour rien,** je me tournais vers lui.

**-La fille que je hais le plus se permets non seulement d'avoir des photos mais en plus de prétendre je ne sais quoi et je suis censée faire comme si ce n'est rien ? **

**-Non Bell' mais garde en tête que ce ne sont que des photos,je comprends que ça énerve mais vous énervez l'un sur l'autre, bien que elle ne se doute pas que Peter c'est notre invention et que nous sommes rentrés chez elle pour fouiller, mais ce qu'elle veut surtout c'est justement que vous vous preniez la tête, si vous continuer dans ce sens, elle va s'en apercevoir et jubiler, profiter peut-être de la brèche...**

**-Vous êtes bien plus intelligents que ça, Belly, je serai tout autant jalouse à ta place, parce que c'est ça surtout, tu es jalouse et possessive avec ton Eddy, idem pour toi, **dit-elle à Edward,** Paul l'a dit c'est une mythomane, avec Peter, le jour ou elle comprendra qu'il n'est qu'un mirage je crois vraiment que vous aurez la meilleure des vengeances, en attendant ce jour ou nous festoierons tous...Eddy sur le bas côté ! Allez, allez...**il se gara se tournant vers Angie et Ben,** et bah on attends ! **

**-Vous attendez quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Le bisou, **dit-elle en nous regardant en souriant,** nous attendons...**elle soupira,** regardez-vous ça serait un bon début, je pourrais me fâcher si vous ne le faîtes pas, **dit-elle mauvaise. Nous nous regardâmes,** maintenant, Belly tu lui dis que tu es désolée, dépêche !**

**-Je..je suis désolée...**

**-Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi mais contre je me gratte le vagin énergiquement, **je riais légèrement, Edward également,je répétais la phrase,** bien...continues avec, je tiens juste trop à toi pour ne pas réagir,** je répétais mot pour mot, **je t'aime trop c'est ma seule excuse.**

**-Je t'aime trop c'est ma seule excuse, **soufflais-je la gorge nouée.

**-Eddy, **dit Ben,** à ton tour,** il lui fit dire les deux premières phrases,** je cherchais simplement la solution qui te permettrait de continuer à lui faire la misère le plus longtemps possible, **il le répéta,** la seule dont je me soucie c'est toi, la seule à laquelle je tiens c'est toi, la seule que j'aime c'est toi, ça sera toujours toi...**nous regardâmes Ben,** je sais c'est un peu long,nuit blanche, **nous rîmes nerveusement,** Eddy ? **Nous nous regardions.

**-La seule dont je me soucis c'est toi, la seule à laquelle je tiens c'est toi, la seule que j'aime c'est toi, ça sera toujours toi..**.j'acquiesçais les larmes aux yeux.

**-Bébé, **dit Ben à Edward pour qu'il répète**, à la maison, nous pourrions mettre notre dispute, notre énervement au service de la bonne cause, enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sur, **nous partîmes tous les 4 dans un fou rire,** je me la gardes celle là.**

**-Le bisou maintenant ! **Rit Angie.

Je me remis face à lui, nous nous fixâmes nous soufflant que nous étions désolés, j'attrapais le haut de son pull le rapprochant, sa main sur ma joue, nous embrassant timidement au début, nous entendîmes nos ceintures être détachés, nous sourîmes contre la bouche de l'autre, nous rapprochant davantage, nous embrassant langoureusement, nous gardâmes un minimum de tenue, Ben et Angie étaient derrière.

**-Je t'aime, **murmurais-je.

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

J'entendis Ben et Angie se féliciter discrètement, nous nous sourîmes nous tournant vers eux, ils regardèrent dehors, Ben à montrer soit disant quelque chose de vital à Angie, Edward embrassa mon front avant de reprendre la route, nous remîmes nos ceintures, je caressais brièvement le genou de Angie pour la remercier avant de la mettre sur mes jambes, Paul m'envoya un message pour s'excuser d'avoir lancer le sujet, je le rassurais,il me promit de se donner à fond, je ravalais mon rire ayant pris son message dans un autre sens, nuit blanche ne cherchez pas plus loin, nous arrivâmes à la villa, Angie et Ben pouvaient rester, Angie avait appelé son père dans la voiture pour lui dire que nous rentrions seulement, dommage que notre dispute ait un peu plombé l'ambiance.

Nous montâmes dans notre chambre, nous déshabillant avec empressement à peine la porte refermée, il me souleva, me reposa tout en mettant la couette sur nous, me possédant en un coup de rein sous nos râles de plaisir, serrant le corps de l'autre avec nos mains, nous écrasant, ça en devenait étouffant, ça ne nous arrêta pas.

Je le gardais sur moi, à bout de souffle, je croisais mes chevilles, il me serra, nos corps en sueur , nous aurions bien recommencé mais la fatigue prit le dessus, je laissais une de mes jambes sur lui, nous endormant pratiquement en même temps.

Je dus le réveiller quelques heures plus tard, je tentais de faire ça avec le plus de douceur possible après son premier grognement, je caressais son dos me donnant envie de me rendormir.

**-Chéri, il faut se préparer, manger avant de partir, **chuchotais-je, il râla se poussant pour se mettre sur le ventre et se rendormir,** je te laisses 10 minutes de plus, **il acquiesça avec un ''hum'', une réponse comme une autre.

Je me levais et détestais Paul en une fraction de seconde, j'avais des crampes à cause de son entrainement, mon homme ne devait pas y être pour rien non plus, j'allais à la salle de bain en souffrance, l'eau au plus chaud, je posais mes avant-bras contre le mur en soupirant d'aise, je baissais ma tête, faisant un mini-coma je crois, je remis l'eau encore plus chaude, je me lavais rapidement pour pouvoir refaire une micro-sieste sous la douche, faisant aussi en sorte de prendre sur moi quand je verrai l'autre conne, je sortis de la douche écrevisse, je pris ma brosse à dent passant ma tête dans la chambre, il dormait encore, j'attrapais mes affaires, j'allais faire très simple, baggy, pas le courage de me pomponner, je le passais, restant en soutien gorge pendant que je me maquillais et me séchais les cheveux, pratiquement une demie heure était passée.

Je poussais la couette me mettant sur lui embrassant sa joue mes mains sur les siennes sous le coussin, nous avions le temps encore mais un Edward Cullen mal réveillé c'est pas le mieux, je posais des baisers sur son épaule, le haut de son dos, mes mains descendant sur ses côtes, je mis ma bouche près de son oreille l'appelant en murmurant, il tourna sa tête en parfait gamin, je me redressais laissant le bout de mes ongles faire de grands allers retour, il eut des frissons, de légers sursauts, je me penchais pour faire un bisou sur sa joue, il chercha à se retourner, je le laissais faire, m'asseyant sur lui le temps qu'il émerge, il passa ses mains sur son visage, les miennes sagement posées sur son bas ventre, il en attrapa une me poussant à m'allonger sur lui, sa main sur ma hanche, ma joue sur son torse.

**-Dans combien de temps il faut partir ? **

**-Plus d'une heure amour, je vais aller te chercher un café si tu veux,** il approuva.

Je me levais, passant un haut avant de descendre, le salon était vide, je pris nos tasses remontant, chéri est sous la douche, je lui sortis des affaires, fis nos sacs de cours, j'aérais la chambre, il arriva en boxer, pas complètement réveillé encore, je le laissais tranquille, il passa son jean prenant son café en soupirant fatigué, je me retenais de rire en lui tournant le dos, l'excuse de ranger la salle de bain me sembla bonne, j'y allais avec mon café, rangeant d'une main, j'ouvrais la fenêtre retournant dans la chambre, je me cherchais un haut, retirant celui que j'avais passé,je sursautais en le sentant dans mon dos,sa main sur mon ventre, il embrassa mon cou.

**-Bébé...la merde on le fera, **je souriais en me retournant, il me mit contre le meuble**, en plein visage,** je grimaçais en souriant, il posa sa main sur ma joue embrassant ma lèvre supérieure**, tu n'es pas chiante.**

**-Un peu quand même, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment tu le sais bien.**

**-Tu n'es pas chiante.**

**-Tu culpabilises alors que tu ne devrais pas amour, c'est juste que j'avais trop de sales images en tête et qu'elle puisse raconter n'importe quoi sur toi je n'apprécie pas du tout.**

**-Je n'apprécie pas non plus, **je passais mes bras autour de son cou me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, ses bras sur ma taille**,tout à l'heure il faut que ça nous passe au-dessus et à fouiller chez elle nous aurions du nous douter que nous trouverions des choses qui ne nous plairait pas, ce qui me plait encore moins c'est de me disputer avec toi, davantage quand ça la concerne, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**-Non c'est sur, il faudra attendre jeudi pour vraiment savoir.**

**-Mieux vaudrait s'attendre au pire et faire comme dit Paul prendre ça au second degré et lui en faire baver deux fois plus par la suite, nous n'avons pas d'autres possibilités, nous en avons déjà beaucoup plus que les autres personnes qui peuvent la détester, Angie dit vrai, Peter va la descendre, Paul ne va rien lâcher même si il se montre blasé parfois, toi et moi, nous, nous sommes bien plus important que les délires de la conne...on ne peut pas chercher à lui faire du mal sans avoir des retombées, ça serait trop simple, il faut que ça glisse et que l'on se blinde, toi comme moi savons qu'elle veut nous éloigner, des disputes nous en aurons surement d'autres.**

**-Je vais apprendre à tourner 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler quand on se dispute, ça aiderait, surtout que c'était une dispute qui ne sert à rien au final, je suis désolée de m'être emportée.**

**-J'aurai surement fais la même si c'était l'inverse et puis t'es jolie quand tu es en colère, **j'eus un petit sourire stupide.

**-Tes hot quand tu me remets en place, **il se mit à rire, **il faut le reconnaître amour.**

**-Évitons quand même les prises de tête, je décrète le moment du câlin.**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser,je me blottis contre lui m'y accrochant autant que je pouvais, il nous emmena sur le lit, restant l'un en face de l'autre, il prit appui sur un bras embrassant mon cou, je gardais mes yeux fermés, sa main glissait dans mon dos, ses baisers sur mon épaule, il partit sur mon omoplate, je me mis plus sur le ventre, il poussa mes cheveux continuant en suivant ma colonne vertébrale, sa main à caresser mon dos, je soupirais plus d'une fois, il resta plus longtemps sur ma chute de rein,me mettant lentement sur le dos, il prit mes mains avec la sienne les remontant au dessus de ma tête, ses baisers sur mon bas ventre que je contractais plus d'une fois, son autre main sur ma hanche, j'avais la boule au ventre, mon dos s'arquant parfois, mes soupirs furent plus long, il remonta suivant une ligne droite, j'échappais un gémissement quand il fut au niveau de mon nombril, plusieurs quand il arriva entre ma poitrine, je basculais ma tête en arrière pour qu'il atteigne mon cou, je pus enfin sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, il m'empêcha de récupérer mes mains.

**-Chéri,** soufflais-je en le regardant, il me fit un sourire en coin en me disant non, je tentais bien que ce soit inutile de me défaire de sa main, il eut quand même besoin de son autre main, j'arrivais tout de même à le faire venir sur moi en gesticulant, **je pourrais te faire des câlins...**il allait répondre mais mon ventre gargouilla.

**-Tu as faim surtout.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-5, **je fronçais les sourcils.

**-5 ? c'est quoi 5 ? **

**-Voila ça c'est la tête que tu aurais du faire, **railla-t-il**, 5, ma note pour ta tentative de mentir, allons manger, il est hors de question que tu partes juste avec un café vite avalé, prendre soin de toi ça impliques un grand nombre de points,dont manger, mais...mais je songes à nous faire des réserves, **je souriais, **une cafetière dans la chambre serait bien, des vivres, ne va pas croire que de me lever ne me blase pas, **il se redressa, je me mis sur mes avant-bras attendant qu'il se décale pour me lever, pour l'instant il était occupé à me regarder.

Il me laissa me lever après une grande réflexion, nous mîmes un haut partant à la cuisine, remerciant Esmée malgré son absence pour nous avoir tout préparé, nous allâmes sur la table du salon mettant la télé en fond pour manger, il faudrait penser à aller en cours ensuite, aucune motivation pour y aller.

**-Chéri, c'est quand que nous partons au ski ? **

**-Le 15 décembre, on revient le 22, pressée ? **

**-Tant que nous n'avons plus à aller en cours...**

**-Il y a Thanksgiving avant et plusieurs jours sans cours, bébé, il va aussi falloir faire nos dossiers pour l'Université avant Thanksgiving.**

**-Ils nous donnent bien le dossier la semaine prochaine ? **Il me répondit oui,Angie et Ben nous rejoignirent sortant de la chambre d'amis, elle aussi en baggy, elle non plus pas le moins du monde motivée, Ben n'en parlons pas.

**-Ça fait quand même bizarre d'être là, **dit-elle endormie,** mais c'est cool.**

**-Ouais, **dit Ben tête dans les fesses, **c'est cool, bien sur nous avons fait chambre à part.**

**-Comme prévu, **dis-je, je me levais allant leur préparer leur cafés, ils me remercièrent grandement.

**-Si on nous demande de nettoyer, je vais pleurer,** souffla Angie.

**-Nous ferons semblant, **dit Edward.

**-Papa Charlie ne peut pas nous dispenser ? **Demanda Ben.

**-Je ne pense pas non,**dis-je, **il doit être débordé en plus, quand on y repense s'en prendre à des lieux publics c'est nase parce que les gens pourraient dire que il ne fait pas son boulot.**

**-Euh non, **dit Edward,** les gens savent que à Halloween c'est le bordel et que il ne peut pas tout faire.**

**-L'année dernière le lycée était comment ? **

**-Bah...papa Charlie, **dit Ben,** avait veillé, alors rien de bien grave, les autres années également et quand il y a eut des dégradations il avait attrapé certains responsables, au trou la nuit ils y avaient passés, **je riais légèrement,** mais sa mauvaise fille est là maintenant.**

**-Certains sont passés avant nous, **dit Edward.

**-Personne n'a touché à la villa en tout cas, **dis-je.

**-Elle est éloignée des autres maisons,** je me crispais.

**-Ma maison ! **

**-Maison du shérif, **dit Angie,** tu sais ton papa, il en a traumatisé plus d'un, si tu ne l'embêtes pas il est gentil, par contre si tu ne fais pas les choses correctement, il ne te loupe pas, ta maison ne doit rien avoir, la mienne non plus,maison du pasteur et celle de Ben...il n'est pas détesté donc rien non plus, puis nous avons occupé la soirée de l'autre, il n'y a qu'elle qui aurait pu vouloir tenter quelque chose.**

**-La plupart de toutes façons bougent sur Seattle ou Port Angeles, **dit Edward,** tu as beaucoup de soirées d' organisées.**

**-Quand nous serons à l'université, **dit Ben, **il n'y aura que ça , des fêtes, pour tout et rien, je vais enfin pouvoir voir si c'est comme dans les films, c'est à dire, de l'alcool, de l'alcool et autant de sexe.**

**-Nous verrons bien, **dis-je.

**-Tu n'iras pas dans ce genre de soirées,** me dit Edward**.**

**-C'est juste pour comme dit Ben, vérifier la théorie.**

**-Le but n'est pas de finir rond comme une pelle, **dit Angie,** mais regarde dans chaque films d'idiots que j'aime bien je le reconnais, ils te montrent toujours des fêtes ou les gens perdent les pédales, les confréries et compagnie...**

**-C'est bien dans ce genre de fêtes ou vous ne mettrez pas un pied.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? **Demanda Ben.

**-Parce que ses fêtes je les connais et que elles n'apportent rien, **nous le fixions tous les 3, il soupira, **la plupart des fêtes des confréries, sont organisées pour attirer un maximum de filles, triées évidemment, certains font tout pour obtenir une fille préalablement choisie, qu'elle est un mec n'est pas important, au contraire ça les motive encore plus, ils sont capables de partir assez loin, trop loin pour sauter la fille, **Emmett et les autres arrivèrent venant s'installer avec leur petit-déjeuners,nous disant rapidement bonjour,** bref, toi, **me dit-il,** hors de question que je t'emmène dans ce genre d'endroits.**

**-Quel genres d'endroits ? **Demanda Emmett.

**-Nous parlions des fêtes des confréries à l'Université, dit Ben, les films semblent dire vrai, **Emmett regarda Edward puis Ben.

**-Non c'est clair que aucun de nous n'ira, **dit-il froidement,** ses fêtes là c'est mort, après ce n'est pas toutes les confréries mais tu te contenteras de films, conseil d'ami.**

**-OK, toi et Eddy vous connaissez,** dit Angie.

**-Ouais, **dit Emmett,** et ? **

**-Et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes si froid.**

**-Parce que la seule chose que tu risques d'y gagner, **dit Edward,** c'est de te réveiller le lendemain sans aucun souvenir.**

**-Si Ben est avec moi ? **

**-Si un mec à décidé de faire de toi son trophée, **dit Emmett,** il n'aura aucun mal à écarter Ben, du moins ''ses frères'', nous en avons vu suffisamment avec Eddy pour savoir de quoi nous parlons et encore nous avons vite arrêtés d'y aller, des fêtes tu en veux ? OK mais choisis les bien, oubliez pas que là nous sommes dans un lycée de plus de 300 élèves, à l'Université de Seattle il y a plus de 40 000 étudiants, **je m'étouffais dans ma tasse,** pas tous basés sur le campus bien sur mais tout ça pour dire que il y a certaines confréries à éviter, leur fêtes encore plus, qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre dans une confrérie ? **Demanda-t-il à Ben.

**-Je parlais juste de leur fêtes...**

**-C'est de la merde.**

**-Je l'ai bien compris rassure toi, bizarrement je ne suis plus si curieux.**

**-Moi encore moins, **dis-je.

**-De toute façon Bella c'était non, **me dit Edward en me fixant,** et ça sera un non définitif, **j'acquiesçai, quand je dis qu'il est hot...

**-On peut se faire notre confrérie, **dit Angie,** la confrérie des barrés, ça vous tente ? **

**-On se fera nos propres fêtes, **dit Ali',** nos règles et tout.**

**-On va surtout se faire approcher par des idiots, **soupira Rose,** nous aurons des bizutages ? **

**-Qu'ils s'y amusent, **dit Emmett,** bandes de cons.**

**-Ta motivation Emmett me rend pressé d'y aller, **dit Jasper, il lui fit un petit sourire.

**-Il y a des bons côtés, rassurez-vous, c'est juste que la plupart des gens qui y arrivent, font tout pour connaître du monde rapidement,n'importe quoi aussi, d'où des soirées un peu partout sur le campus surtout en début d'années, ils recrutent, les avantages...tu choisis ton planning, ce que tu veux étudier bien que tu doives garder les matières principales, ce ne sont plus des salles de cours comme nous connaissons mais plus des amphithéâtres, tu as beaucoup plus de libertés, après faut être malin et ne pas te dire que c'est simple, tu as toutes sortes de personnes, les sportifs, les matheux, les fiers représentant des clubs d'échecs, **nous rîmes tous**, faut les voir, les pom-pom girls, de tout, les Cullen bientôt, 8 personnes face à plus de 40 000, **nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Nounours va reprendre le foot ? **

**-Aucune idée mais je crois que je continuerai à largement préférer nos séances de sport avec les Quileute, ça ne sera plus aussi souvent, dans notre appartement on peut vraiment pas se faire une salle de sport ? **Je regardais mon chéri avec un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

**-Je t'ai déjà dis non, tu serai capable de nous faire vivre dans une salle de sport et dormir sur un ring de boxe ! **

**-Ça ferait un lit original...**elle le regarda de travers, il haussa les épaules,** je vais me retrouver à vivre au monde de Barbie, **nous rîmes sauf eux.

**-Mais non, **dit Rose,** pas à ce point non plus.**

**-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le manque d'espace, pas de bois ou autre aux alentours, être confinés.**

**-Nous ne serons pas dans un studio, nous pouvons nous permettre de prendre plus grand.**

**-Je sais mais...nounours à besoin de se dégourdir les pattes ! En fait je ne pense pas être fait pour la ville.**

**-Tu as des parcs, des salles de sport.**

**-Je préfère payer ma place à Sam dans sa salle, il ne veut toujours pas de notre argent ça m'énerve, dans une autre salle ça ne serait pas la même ambiance, donc nase, OK il s'en sort bien mais ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions d'argent pour le payer.**

**-On peut toujours lui acheter de nouveau matériel, **dit Jasper**,il va mal le prendre mais ça sera fait, cadeau de Noël, une façon de le remercier comme une autre.**

**-Il serait capable de refuser, **dit Edward.

**-Il est pénible, **râla Emmett, **merde tu m'as mis en stress à parler de Noël.**

**-Ah oui, tradition Cullen, **me murmura Edward, **pas de cadeaux à Thanksgiving, on attends tous Noël pour s'emporter.**

**-C'est bon à savoir, **dis-je en souriant**, ah, tous le monde, les Quileute ne fêtent pas Thanksgiving au fait, **Ali' fut au bord de la syncope, **bah non Ali', Paul m'a expliqué que pour eux ça serait comme fêter la mort que nous les visages pâles avons infligés à leur ancêtres, bien que les Quileute soient des pacifiques, tu verras rarement un amérindien le fêter...**

**-Comment culpabiliser en 30 secondes, **dit Jasper,** Bella merci.**

**-Je n'y suis pour rien !** Riais-je nerveusement,** je préviens...Comme Paul l'a dit nous avons tous nos traditions, il ne faut rien changer.**

**-Facile à dire maintenant que tu as plombée l'ambiance festive, **dit Ali' pleine de reproches,** je m'imaginais déjà le faire avec eux, ça aurait été bien...qu'a dit Paul exactement ? Thanksgiving ça représente quoi ? **

**-Pour nous, à la base, l'arrivée de l'homme blanc sur le continent, pour eux la destruction de leur continent et le début des guerres, des tribus entière ont disparues, nous avons ramenés les maladies, décimés leur peuples, volés leur terre, leur nourriture, nous nous sommes appropriés leur biens et les avons réduits à l'esclavage...j'ai dis le principal,** ils me regardèrent tous, je viens de leur coller une dépression je pense.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à cette période ? **Me demanda Ben après un long silence.

**-Il y a des amérindiens qui font des manifestations, je sais que les Quileute font un repas mais en mémoire de leurs ancêtres, **nous tournâmes nos têtes vers Esmée qui arrivait**.**

**-Je vous dirai bien un ''bonjour'' pleins de joie mais à vos têtes ce n'est pas ça...**

**-Bella, nous parlait de Thanksgiving, **dit Ali',** et du fait que depuis des années nous le fêtons en nous réjouissant d'avoir décimé des peuples, Bella, nous racontait ce que ça représentait pour les Quileute, Bella nous a admirablement plombé l'ambiance. **Bella que je suis à bien compris qu'elle m'en veut.

**-Encore une fois je n'y suis pour rien, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre vous invite les Quileute tout sourire, du genre ''hey, tu veux pas manger avec nous et fêter ensemble le moment ou ça a été le début de la fin pour toi et les tiens ? ''.**Ah cette fois ils me détestent tous.

**-J'en ai parlé avec Sue, nous fêterons Thanksgiving, **nous fîmes tous non de la tête,** mais si, nous lui donnerons une nouvelle signification, nous ferons notre repas, le lendemain nous sommes conviés à La Push, ils font une grande célébration dans une grande salle, et sans se mentir, pour nous Thanksgiving c'est plus de nous retrouver autour d'une table, il n'y a rien de religieux ou une quelconque fierté pour notre passé, nous sommes de mauvais américains qui ne rendons pas grâce à Dieu, **elle regarda Angie et fit un signe de croix**, pardon ma puce, **nous rîmes tous.

**-Ais-je oublié de vous dire que mon papa vous invite ? Pas le jour même de Thanksgiving , mais vous êtes invités, **nous nous figeâmes,** ah oui j'ai omis d'en parler.**

**-Nous...nous sommes obligés ? **Demanda Esmée tout bas.

**-Seriez-vous prête à dire non à un pasteur ? **Railla Angie, nous regardions tous Esmée espérant qu'elle dise non.

**-Vous savez le chef de famille ce n'est pas moi, il faudra demander à Carlisle mais il rentre tard ce soir et...**et merdeCarlisle arriva,** tu ne pouvais pas arriver plus tard non ?** Il bloqua, nous nous riions nerveusement**.**

**-Que je me fasses remplacer pour passer l'après-midi avec toi te dérange tant que ça ?** Je soupirais niaisement, il se rapprocha embrassant sa tête.

**-C'est la petite Angie,** murmura-t-elle**, son père nous invite pour Thanksgiving, **il se redressa repartant s'habiller sous nos rires, il fit un signe à Esmée elle se leva allant le rejoindre.

**-Esmée, Carlisle, revenez ! **Rit Angie**, il faut que je donne une réponse !**

**-Tu ne nous a pas vu ! **Dit Carlisle, il ouvrit la porte, Esmée nous envoya un bisou**, les gosses à l'école maintenant, à ce soir !** Nous les regardions partir en riant.

**-Ils auront beau fuir, dit Angie, vous aurez quand même tous droit à un repas dans les règles de l'art ! Faîtes pas la tête ! **Nous la fîmes malgré tout,** en cours ! **

Nous nous levâmes pour tout ranger, ce fut très rapide, nous allâmes tous rapidement finir de nous préparer avant de rejoindre les voitures, sans aucune motivation, Edward me laissa conduire sa voiture, Emmett lui laissa sa Jeep prenant sa moto, je le laissais entre mecs avec Ben et Jasper, j'avais les filles avec moi, les affaires de moto de Rose dans le coffre.

**-Bella...**m'appela doucement Rose près de moi, étonnant,** ça va mieux vous deux ? **

**-Oui c'est bon, comme il a dit, à aller fouiller chez elle il fallait bien s'attendre à trouver des choses qui énervent, pour ce qui est de ce qu'elle raconte à Peter...j'attends jeudi soir, nous allons toutes attendre jeudi.**

**-Nous ferons une agression plus brutale encore, **dit Rose,** elle a vraiment des problèmes psychologique cette fille, quel intérêt de t'inventer des histoires ? **

**-Se rendre plus intéressante ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Bah non, **dit Rose, en se tournant pour voir les filles à l'arrière,** raconter à Peter que tu es sortie avec chacun des frères Cullen je ne vois pas ou elle veut en venir...**

**-Une façon de dire que elle a tout les hommes qu'elle veut ? **Demanda Ali', **moi je sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussit à la comprendre mais si tu veux te faire bien voir tu ne racontes pas que tu t'es fait une fratrie ! **Nous fûmes toutes d'accord avec elle,** le jour ou quelqu'un à son mode d'emploi je prends.**

**-Paul ne semblait pas dire qu'elle est couchée avec les trois, **dis-je, **certainement flirté avec Jasper et Emmett, le sexe, ça elle le réserve à mon homme, je sais qu'il est loin d'être puceau mais merde, que ce soit elle qui se permette de raconter ça...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas,** me dit Rose, **essaie de rester calme, on va se la faire, on va tous se la faire.**

J'arrivais sur le parking, nous avions toutes nos yeux sur le lycée, à croire que encore d'autres c'étaient acharnés dessus, nous n'échapperons vraiment pas au grand nettoyage, niveau papier toilette il y en avait partout, peinture, inscriptions, merde, mon père était là à parler avec le proviseur, au moins niveau surprise nous étions bons dans nos rôles, nous sortîmes, j'allais timidement vers mon père, il me fit signe de venir, je lui fis un bisou disant bonjour au proviseur, je regardais à nouveau le lycée, des heures et des heures de nettoyage.

**-Vous savez qui à fait ça ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Pas vous ça c'est certain**,priions pour ne jamais nous faire coincer,** non je ne sais pas, j'ai 300 possibilités mais le double de mains pour nettoyer tout ça, **je grimaçais**, je sais c'est injuste pour vous,** nous dit-il**, malheureusement, je ne peux favoriser personne, par contre, à ce que je vois, beaucoup ne vont pas venir,pour ceux qui sont présents je n'oublierai pas de vous en remercier**, ouais c'est sur ça motive,** bien je vais rassembler tout le monde, chef Swan...**j'eus le réflexe de le regarder,attendant qu'il me parle, j'entendis les rires des autres qui se voulurent discret, il serra la main à mon père, **tenons nous au courant, **il approuva.

**-Bella ici tu es l'élève,** se moqua Jasper.

**-Je suis fatiguée, **riais-je, je gémis blasée,** non mais nous n'allons jamais finir !**

**-Vous faîtes vos heures de cours, **dit mon père,** pas plus, et ça vous apprendra à détériorer les lieux publics parce que je me doute bien que vous faîtes partis des responsables,** nous nous fîmes tout petits**, vous savez vous m'en auriez parlés avec Carlisle nous aurions eut bien plus intelligent à vous proposer...**

**-Comme ? **Demanda Emmett, le proviseur lui avait commencé son petit discours.

**-C'est trop tard maintenant**, nous râlions**, allez, à vos sacs poubelles, remontez vos manches et surtout amusez-vous bien ! **Il embrassa ma joue et monta dans sa voiture en riant, **mentir à un shérif ça ne sert à rien, mentir à son papa c'est encore moins utile,** je lui fis une petite moue,** 3 heures ça passe vite ma poupée, **nous le regardions partir.

Nous eûmes tout plein de sacs, l'autre n'était pas là, pas encore, je restais avec Edward, ramassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur notre route, nous étions épargné par la pluie, je regardais en dépression l'arbre devant nous, je l'aurai bien ignoré mais le proviseur était là, je soupirais demandant de l'aide à mon homme pour grimper, je retirais mon gilet, allant de branches en branches pour décrocher ce foutu papier toilette, c'est plus amusant de le faire, Angie me rejoignit, ça alla bien plus vite, nous descendîmes pour aller sur un autre, je préfères les arbres que de nettoyer les murs.

**-Tiens, **cria Ben,** regardez qui nous honore de sa présence ! **Jessica, là après plus d'une heure, elle n'avait pas prit sa voiture, Ben lui jeta sa poubelle quand sa mère partit,** à toi de ramasser, **elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**-Je n'ai rien fais alors je ne ramasserai rien du tout.**

**-Ce n'est pas un choix, **dit Angie,** pourquoi toi tu y échapperai ?**

**-Parce que moi j'ai autre chose à faire,** Edward me mit devant lui,nous rapprochant d'elle,ses mains sur mon bas-ventre, son regard se posa sur ses mains une fraction de seconde.

**-Faut croire que non, **dit Edward**, moi j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire**, il me mit face à lui, ses mains sur mes fesses, oui, oui, je suis figée, je serrai mes mains sur ses bras quand il décida que de plaquer mon bassin contre le sien était une bonne idée,il me fixa,** t'es bien la plus excitante, **il empoigna mes fesses, il était content de son truc, il avait envie aussi, Angie et Ben ricanaient, il regarda Jessica,** première réponse à ta question du gymnase.**

**-C'est surtout vulgaire.**

**-Fais pas la gueule, **railla-t-il**, t'es moche c'est pas de ta faute, **j'attrapais le bas de son visage, l'embrassant indécemment, il me cherche, il me trouve, il remonta ses mains, je lui remis laissant les miennes, plaquant mon buste contre son torse.

**-C'est encore plus vulgaire, **de ce que j'entendis elle était partie, nous continuâmes jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

**-Bon et bien,** rit Angie,** ça c'est fait, **il remonta nos mains, **Eddy qu'as-tu à dire ?** Il eut un sourire idiot.

**-Je veux juste montrer ce qu'elle n'aura jamais, je fais bien le prétentieux ? **

**-Ah ouais, carrément,** rit Ben, nous rîmes tous les 4, **finalement tu vas répondre à sa question !**

**-Pas de la manière qu'elle le voudrait, **dit Angie,** on tape dans la mimine ! **Il lui tapa dans sa main en riant, **Belly ça va ? **

**-Oh bah plus que bien, **gloussais-je**, mauvais Eddy ne préviens jamais.**

**-Mauvais Eddy le refera, **me dit-il, je rougis, nous dûmes nous éloigner quand le proviseur refit apparition, nous récupérâmes nos sacs.

Nous continuâmes restant près de l'autre, au final laver le mur vu qu'elle y était serait une bonne idée, elle fut encadrée malgré elle par Emmett et Jasper, jet d'eau, éponge pour les fenêtres, elle se fit toute petite.

**-Nounours, **cria Rose, elle lança une éponge pleine d'eau sur la tête de Jessica, **oh pardon j'ai fais exprès ! **Elle se retourna mauvaise.

**-Comme à chaque fois vous êtes à plusieurs contre moi.**

**-Tu devrais t'y habituer, **dit Emmett.

**-S'en prendre à une fille c'est facile.**

**-Une quoi ? **Il la regarda de haut en bas,** ils ont réussit à définir ton sexe à la naissance ? **Demanda-t-il un air de crétin**, waw,je suis impressionné par les progrès de la science, **je riais bêtement avec les autres, il se remit dans sa tache en sifflant après avoir rendue son éponge à Rose.

**-Vous savez qu'au bout d'un moment je m'en prendrai à vous.**

**-Et ta menace est censé nous impressionner ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-La différence avec vous c'est que je ne menace pas pour ne rien faire derrière, arrêtez de vous penser au-dessus de tous le monde dans ce lycée, il n'y a pas que moi que vous agacez.**

**-Lequel de nous à dit que nous étions mieux que les autres ? **Demanda Emmett**, nous reconnaissons facilement que nous sommes au-dessus de toi et ce sans problèmes, si personne ne nous fais chier on reste tranquille, le souci avec toi c'est que tu n'es pas capable de la fermer.**

**-Non et ce n'est pas toi qui me feras taire.**

**-Tu n'imagine pas comment je remercie mon frère d'avoir des gouts de luxe au niveau des filles parce que si je t'avais eus comme belle-sœur je me serai surement tirer une balle, au fait tu penses vraiment que tu aurai pu l'avoir ?** Rit-il, **non soyons sérieux deux minutes,** il souffla pour se reprendre,** tu le penses vraiment ? T'as bien essayée avec Jasper et moi mais pourquoi tu t' acharnes sur mon petit-frère ? Attends, Jasper qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avais dit déjà ? **

**-Que nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance autour d'un verre, sans que ça se saches, il faut au moins lui reconnaître son humour, toi ? **

**-Moi...ah oui tu étais venue me voir avec comme accroche ''tu dois faire beaucoup de sport'', **il l'imita et gloussa,**tu sais il y a mieux pour entamer une discussion, combien de vents tu t'es pris ici ? **

**-Je vous emmerde.**

**-Ouais on le sait, revenons à mon frère, alors ? Pourquoi toi plutôt qu'une autre ? **

Elle ne répondit rien se remettant à nettoyer, Emmett attendait, moi aussi je le reconnais, mais rien.

**-Parce qu'elle disait avoir l'expérience, **lâcha Edward, elle se crispa,** l'expérience que les autres lycéennes ne peuvent pas avoir, qu'elle pourrait même me faire découvrir des trucs, je continues bécasse ? **

**-Mais oui, **rit Emmett**, continues ! **Elle voulut partir, Emmett l'en empêcha, Edward me regarda cherchant mon accord, j'approuvais.

**-Tout le monde connait le ''pour toi tout est ouvert'', en fait tu m'as sortie beaucoup de choses, du ''je ne n'en jamais assez'', **ça me rappelait quelque chose,** ''je vaux bien mieux que n'importe quel fille'', ah oui tu te dis la pro de la fellation, **elle était toute rouge, **bébé...**

**-Il y a pire ? **

**-Ouais, plus crû surtout, je veux juste lui mettre la honte,** murmura-t-il,** certains écoutent, **je relevais mon regard, des élèves tendaient l'oreille**, juste pour lui faire mal, elle effacera peut-être d'elle même le dossier si je parviens à la dégouter, **j'approuvais en prenant une inspiration,** ce ne sont que des mots, **je lui fis un petit sourire**, bon on reprends ! **

**-Pourquoi tu ne la ferme pas ? **

**-Assume tes paroles, **dit-il en haussant les épaules,** il y eut un '' je veux que tu me l'enfonces jusqu'au bout'',** j'avalais de travers lui faisant signe d'enchainer,** des regards que tu voulais aguicheur, les gestes je te les toujours vite remballés avant qu'ils m'atteignent, un ''je suis la pire des chiennes'' ça c'est surement vrai, des ''baise moi'', ''je mettrai ta bite au fond de ma gorge'', je dois en oublier tu m'en as tellement sortis, tu me provoquais aussi pensant surement que au bout d'un moment je te baiserai pour que tu me lâches mais ce jour n'arrivera jamais, regarde toi, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, physiquement encore moins et a chacune de tes phrases la seule chose que tu provoquais chez moi c'était du dégoût, c'est encore pire aujourd'hui.**

**-Tu aurais finis par craquer, tu t'es bêtement lancé dans une histoire, vous tous en fait, au lieu de profiter vous vous enfermez dans un couple, un couple de lycéen, ça ne dure jamais, soyez moins crétins, tu pavanes avec elle alors que tu m'as toujours sortis que les filles de ton âge n'avaient aucun intérêt mais aujourd'hui regarde toi ! **

**-Ouais je trouve aussi que ça me va bien d'être avec Bella.**

**-Elle n'a pas plus d'intérêt que moi ! Le même âge, brune...**

**-Tu es au courant que elle est loin devant toi selon les autres mecs du lycée ? Moi je trouve que j'ai de quoi pavaner, c'est une bombe, **faut qu'il arrête, je vais virer bleu**, et te comparer à elle...**il fit la navette entre nous, souriant bêtement en me voyant toute rouge,** te comparer à elle ne sert à rien, tu perds du temps parce que pour que je poses ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur toi il faudrait que tu songes à te refaire entièrement et encore tu garderai la même mentalité, à toi seule tu regroupes tous les défauts, moche, pas de style, vulgaire, vénale, seul le fric t'intéresse, ah non ta petite personne, tu as pu pendant quelques années te penser désirée par tous les mecs, donne moi aujourd'hui avec preuve à l'appui, le nom d'un seul mec du lycée qui t'a baisée depuis que tu t'es chiée dessus, sans avoir à le payer bien sur, je peux faire un sondage...**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin des mecs du lycée ! **

**-Alors lâche moi, arrête de croire que d'une je vais quitter Bella et que de deux je vais me mettre avec toi, tu dis que nous nous enfermons dans nos couples ? Oui et nous l'assumons tous, moi de vivre avec Bella je ne connais rien de mieux, toi tu ne connais rien à rien, je ne te souhaite même pas de le connaître un jour.**

**-Nous sommes toutes vénales.**

**-Bah non visiblement, **dit-il.

**-Elle cache juste son jeu, elle joue à la gentille fille mais je suis persuadée qu'elle se donne juste une image, rien de plus, ou alors les rumeurs sont vrais et tu l'as mise en cloque.**

**-Bah oui c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laissée grimper aux arbres tout à l'heure,c'est logique, la rumeur que tu as lancée est bidon encore une fois, moi je peux balancer et ça n'aura rien d'une rumeur, une chose que tu fais au lycée.**

**-Et bien vas-y !** Il nous regarda tous, nous lui fîmes tous un sourire.

**-Vu qu'ils sont tous d'accord...un rendez-vous dans un sous-sol ça ne te dis rien ? Pas un seul même, **elle devint livide**, ah ça y est ça te parles, cette personne avait raison, elle t'a même filmée, suffit de lui demander et dés demain je te montrerai, mais attends ceux qui écoutent ne comprennent pas, je peux leur expliquer.**

**-Tu n'as rien !**

**-Moi non puisque on est venue nous le rapporter, le mec son prénom c'est quoi déjà ? **Il fit semblant de réfléchir, **il n'est pas du lycée à ce qu'il paraît, quelqu'un se souvient du prénom ? **

**-Ça commence par un J, **dit Rose**, **Jessica blanchit, **nous pouvons faire un pendu, c'est peut-être le grand frère, le petit-ami d'une personne du lycée, Je continues ? **Demanda-t-elle à Jessica, **où est notre proviseur, certaine que l'info lui plaira**, elle le chercha du regard, le trouva,** Mr Newton ! **Cria-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main,** ton entrée à l'université tu peux te la mettre ou je pense, **je regardais le proviseur se rapprocher, de là ou il était il ne devait rien entendre, pas encore,** soit je balances ce que ses filles nous ont dit, soit tu te décides à laisser Bella tranquille ainsi que nous tous, si encore une seule fois tu provoques, balance une rumeur, cherche un quelconque coup à faire, je ferai en sorte de faire une projection publique de tes ébats, ah oui tes parents l'apprendront également, **le proviseur arriva,** Mr Newton ! **

**-Mlle Hale que se passe-t-il ? **

**-Je voulais vous parler d'une chose très importante que vous devriez connaître, Jessica ? **Le proviseur se tourna vers elle, elle regarda Rose pire que mal à l'aise.

**-Je laisse tomber, **j'eus un grand sourire.

**-Vous laissez tomber quoi Mlle Stanley ? **

**-De nettoyer sans avoir au moins un peu d'eau pour nous désaltérer,**dit Rose** les distributeurs sont vides, nous n'avons pas arrêtés depuis tout à l'heure alors que nous n'y sommes pour rien, **je regardais autour de moi, certains n'étaient pas content de ne pas savoir.

**-Vous finissez dans moins d'une heure, des équipes de nettoyage vont prendre le relais, pour l'eau vous avez tout à disposition à la cafétéria.**

**-Merci beaucoup Mr Newton !**

**-Je vous en prie Mlle Hale, Mlle Swan demandez à votre père de me contacter ce soir vous voulez bien ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre pour le moment.**

**-Je lui dirai sans problèmes, **dis-je un sourire de bouffonne, il me le rendit.

**-Bien, en tout cas vous vous entendez un peu mieux, **dit-il par rapport à Jessica.

**-Non sans mal, Mr Newton, non sans mal, **soupira Rose, nous ravalions nos rires.

Il nous sourit repartant vers la cafétéria, nous félicitions Rose qui était fière d'elle.

**-Toi, **dit-elle à Jessica,** un pet de travers, une rumeur et je te dénonces, c'est clair ? **Elle approuva faiblement,** dégage maintenant, je te vois suffisamment, **elle partit rapidement,** attends ! **Elle se retourna,** non rien c'était juste pour le plaisir,** je pense que Jessica lui fit un doigt mentalement, **va t'en ! **Elle le fit,** j'aime bien ce jeu, j'aime bien cette journée finalement,bon nous venons de gagner un peu de répit, j'aime bien...**elle nous fit un grand sourire, elle tapa dans ses mains,** allez on nettoie ! **

**-Elle aime bien, **railla Emmett, nous rîmes reprenant nos activités.

**-Chérie, ça va ? **

**-Oui, avec son ''tout est ouvert'' ça me donnais déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire, tout ça tu le fais pour m'aider à me préparer pour jeudi ? **

**-Un peu, bien que ce soit Emmett qui ait lancé le sujet, j'ai profité de l'occasion.**

**-Avec un peu de recul par rapport à ce matin...elle dira que vous avez été ensemble, que vous avez couchés ensemble...je prendrai sur moi.**

**-Elle dira que vous étiez à ses pieds, **dit Ali',** qu'elle vous a jetés comme des merdes, lequel sera l'impuissant ? **Pour je ne sais quel raison nous regardâmes Jasper.

**-Bandes de cons, **dit-il vexé, **Em' tu seras la petite bite ! **Nous partions tous dans un fou rire,**tout dans les muscles rien dans le boxer ! **

**-Je vais te la faire bouffer, tu vas voir si elle est petite, **je regardais Emmett, **petite sœur ? **Je fermais les yeux bloquant mon esprit, j'en ai marre d'avoir de sales images, les autres riaient bien, je pris une grande inspiration et le regardais à nouveau,** tu le sais que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir toujours des pensées liées au sexe ? **

**-Excuse moi mais la c'était pas compliqué à imaginer, ça ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs, je vais chercher un arbre à nettoyer ! **

Angie m'accompagna, nous restâmes à la vue des autres, nous nous donnâmes à fond devant le proviseur, profs et surveillants, les parfaites lèche-bottes du lycée, finissant par limite nous disputer pour avoir le plus gros sac poubelle remplis, faut bien que nous trouvions une sorte de motivation, je dus lui courir après quand elle alla jusqu'à me piquer de mes déchets, elle était morte de rire trainant son sac.

**-Viens ici Angie ! **Criais-je en riant, **rends moi ça ! **

**-Je vais te voler ton sac ! **Elle partit en courant deux fois plus vite vers ma poubelle, j'essayais de la rejoindre, de la ralentir en donnant des coups de pieds dans son sac, le suivant lui fit le lâcher.

**-Et hop, **riais-je,**à moi la gloire ! **Je le ramassais partant au plus vite vers le mien que j'attrapais, elle me sauta dessus nous faisant tomber, les poubelles de papier amortirent le choc.

**-Merde Belly tu vas bien ? **J'approuvais en pleurant de rire sur le dos,** non mais je me suis laissée emporter, n'empêche c'était cool ! ** Nous rîmes comme des bécasses sur la pelouse, relevant nos têtes sur nos hommes.

**-Non bah écoutes Eddy ça semble être leur nouveau jeu,**dit-il désabusé.

**-Il semblerait, **dit-il sur le même ton, ils se regardèrent et repartirent, **elles jouent, **dit-il aux autres.

**-Ils abandonnent tu crois ? **Demandais-je.

**-Je médites dessus Belly pour l'instant, **je riais en me mettant sur le ventre comme elle, **nous le saurons bien assez tôt.**

**-Angie, avec Eddy nous voudrions vraiment lui jeter de la merde pour nous venger le souci c'est comment faire ? **

**-Je n'ai personne avec un bébé dans mon entourage malheureusement, un seau de merde et de pisse ça t' irais ? **Je l'observais du coin de l'œil inquiète, elle n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à le faire elle même ?

**-Angie, **bredouillais-je, **tu...tu...**

**-Je sais comment ! **Dit-elle tout sourire.

**-Justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète.**

**-Demande à Jake ! **Je me raidis, OK, il semble comme Emmett ne reculer devant rien mais il doit bien avoir ses limites.

**-Je...je ne me vois pas demander ça à Jake ! C'est crade.**

**-Bah pourquoi ? Il te le ferait avec plaisir et tu pourrais l'avoir rapidement ! **Je me relevais avec une petite envie de vomir là tout de suite, **Belly ? **

**-Deux minutes Angie, **je me penchais en avant respirant aussi calmement que je le pouvais mes mains sur mes genoux.

**-Belly qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai dis quelque chose ? **Je la regardais.

**-Tu me poses vraiment la question ? **Elle se mit à réfléchir.

**-Oui parce que je comprends pas trop là.**

**-Jake ? Tu veux que Jake le fasse t'es bien sur de ça ? Jake ? **

**-Jake, Jake et Jake oui.**

**-Angie je t'aime et tout mais wahou tu pars loin,**elle se redressa, je suivis,je mis ma main dans mes cheveux, grattant mon crâne, ça m'aidait à réfléchir, fermer les yeux aussi.

**-Mise à part lui qui d'autre ? Carlisle ? **Je la regardais choquée, elle éclata de rire, **t'es étrange ma Belly, j'adore ! **

**-Qu'est-ce que mon beau-papa vient faire là-dedans ? **Elle se reprit avant d'exploser de rire, rire pas du tout discret, elle en était pliée même, je regardais autour de nous avec une petite moue, je viens de perdre ma meilleure copine, je tapotais son dos doucement, ça la fit rire deux fois plus, Edward me regarda, je haussais les épaules penaude, faisant un petit sourire désolé à Ben.

**-Belly, Belly, **je vais peut-être parvenir à la récupérer finalement, c'est pire que angoissant en tout cas,mon homme est en héros, **tu n'as rien compris, **elle posa son bras sur mon épaule essuyant ses joues, **je parle de Jake et Carlisle par rapport à l'hôpital, où peux-tu trouver des poches de merdes et de pisses ? Où à part à l'hôpital ? **Elle parut dégoutée, **non c'est trop crade dis à voix haute, toi tu as crus que je te parlais de Jake, de ses...enfin tu vois, **elle se remit à rire, j'eus honte,** faut que je la balances celle-là !** Très honte, encore une chose qui allait me poursuivre,** je le dirai juste à Jake.**

**-Merci,** dis-je soulagée, **Angie j'en ai marre de me coller des hontes mais avec ta manière d'en parler ça prêtait à confusion.**

**-Surement le souci c'est que j'imagine Jake assit sur son seau maintenant ! **J'échappais un rire,** j'arrête de penser dans 5...4..3..2..1..**elle ferma les yeux, tapa des pieds plusieurs fois, je m'écartais un peu, elle fit de drôles de bruit aussi, **0 !** cria-t-elle les bras en V, **fooo ! **Nous repartîmes dans un fou rire à la con,elle ferma son sac poubelle prit de l'élan tapant dans son sac poubelle, **à toi ! **

**-Ça sert à quoi ? **

**-A rien du tout ! **Elle ferma mon sac le plaçant, **en fait si ça va les emmener à la grande benne.**

Je pris de l'élan tapant dedans, je rejoignis le sien, nous nous regardâmes avant de courir pour retaper dedans, nous dûmes arrêter devant notre proviseur, nos sacs à ses pieds, nous les récupérâmes avec douceur.

**-Pardon Mr Newton, **nous l'avions dis en chœur, des petites têtes de fillettes, ça ne sembla pas vraiment le satisfaire.

**-Papa, **nous tournâmes nos têtes vers Mike, **il y a un souci à la cafétéria apparemment, les filles comment vous allez ? Je vous montre où est la benne ? **Il nous fit avancer rapidement, nous le remercions, **ça faisait quelques minutes que je vous voyais faire n'importe quoi.**

**-C'était pourtant amusant, **dit Angie.

**-Je l'ai remarqué à vos rires, **il prit nos sacs les mettant dans la benne.

**-Ça fait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vus.**

**-J'étais là mais occupé.**

**-Où est Mary ? **

**-Elle est près du gymnase à nettoyer, **nous marchions en direction des autres, **de ce que j'ai entendu vous vous êtes fait plaisir tout à l'heure avec Stanley, **nous approuvâmes tout sourire.

**-Tu as entendu de nouvelles choses ? **Je me contentais de les écouter papoter.

**-Pas vraiment, à part qu'elle serait un mec plus âgé, **nous prîmes un visage étonné, **elle doit le voir dans la semaine mais bon sinon, les rumeurs habituelles, quoique celle de toi enceinte, **me dit-il, **est définitivement mise de côté, **il salua les autres, Edward m'attira contre lui,** tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle cherche des gens à rallier à sa cause mais pour le moment c'est un échec.**

**-Pourquoi elle n'a pas sa voiture aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Ali'.

**-Aucune idée, **dit Mike, **mais elle marmonne aujourd'hui, demande si quelqu'un sait qui était sous les costumes d'un Dark Vador et son garde, **je me tournais vers mon homme, autant éviter une réaction idiote, Ali', fit la parfaite ignorante avec les autres en le faisant raconter, selon lui 2 tarés qui étaient arrivés à la fête et qui l'avait laissé sur la pelouse, ça faisait rire beaucoup de monde, certains avaient pu filmer, ça, ça me plaisait bien, Kim Vador allait apprécier, un de ses potes allait lui donner, **Mary a entendu que Jessica c'était faite agresser mais je penche plus pour un truc pour attirer l'attention, ça ne semble pas cohérent, Dark Vador beaucoup l'ont vus mais soit disant des commandos qui lui ont tirés dessus et des mecs avec des tronçonneuses...je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fume, **là je pus rire**, mais ça à l'air costaud.**

**-Je vois pas pourquoi elle va parler de ça, **dit Emmett, **elle passe pour folle.**

**-Oui mais vous savez bien qu'elle aime bien passer pour une victime, **dit Mike, **bon nous reparlerons à l'occasion, je retournes voir Mary, Bella et Angie, restez calme je ne pourrais pas empêcher mon père de vous coller la prochaine fois, **nous approuvâmes le remerciant encore une fois, il nous fit un petit sourire avant de partir en courant vers le gymnase.

**-Je viens de ressentir de la gentillesse envers Mike, **dit Rose pensive, **j'aurai même aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps dis donc.**

**-Pareil, **dit Emmett, ce fut identique pour chacun d'entre nous, **bien qu'il est osé couché avec Stanley, il devrait aller à l'église lui aussi et avouer LE pire des péchés à ton père Angie, **nous rîmes bêtement, **Stanley c'est elle le pêché originel.**

**-Ne dis jamais ça à mon père, **rit Angie.

**-Mais par contre, je peux parler des dérives de Stanley ? À l'occasion ? **

**-Oh j'ai déjà commencé en début d'année, il voit à peu près qu'elle genre de filles elle est, j'ai interdiction de copiner avec elle, au fait il a beaucoup aimé vous voir, il vous a trouvé très gentil et tout.**

**-Est-ce que le fait de nous voir et de savoir que nous vivons en couple l'a fait un peu changer d'avis ? **Demandais-je.

**-Aucune idée, **dit Angie.

**-Il faut attendre un peu, **dit Ben, **mon frère débarque bientôt au fait, **dit-il impatient**.**

**-Il reste combien de temps ? **Demanda Edward.

**-Pour Thanksgiving déjà, je ne sais pas encore quand il sera là précisément, je sais déjà qu'il pourrait prolonger, vous verrez c'est un con.**

**-Deux fois que tu dis ça de ton frère, **dit Jasper.

**-C'est tellement vrai faut dire, **rit-il.

**-Je confirme, **rit Angie,** allons nous rafraichir et voir si l'idiote c'est un peu remise.**

Nous ramassâmes les sacs qui restaient, Emmett repassa le jet d'eau, faisant un jet plus fort avec son pouce, nous étions tous partit loin de lui, sentant la blague pourrie de loin, il fut déçu, avant de rentrer à la cafétéria nous dûmes tous être pointé par les surveillants, nous évitions de nous faire remarquer avec Angie. Jessica était là à parler avec ses copines, je devrais lui coller un talkie pour ne rien rater de ses conversations, mes bébés aussi étaient là, je leur fis un bisou par message,leur demandant au passage si ils savaientt pourquoi elle n'avait pas sa voiture aujourd'hui, j'éclatais de rire en apprenant la raison, la fatigue n'aidant pas à avoir un rire plus discret, je donnais mon téléphone à Edward qui se posait des questions sur mon état mental, je me sentis moins seule quand il se mit à rire.

**-Ça explique beaucoup de choses, **rit-il, les autres cherchèrent à savoir, ils se rapprochèrent de nous, **privée de sa voiture parce que ses parents ont trouvés la capote près de leur lit, **il arrêta de rire, **non en fait ça craint, si elle est privée de sortie pour Peter c'est mort, **ça nous calma rapidement.

**-Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de sortir, **dit Rose, **nous parlons de Jessica qui n'écoutent pas ses parents, qui meurt d'envie de voir Peter et vous pensez qu'une simple punition va l'empêcher de sortir ? Mais non, il faudra juste qu'elle ne se brise pas le cou si elle sort par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle y sera, ça va se faire, **elle eut son sourire spécial crasse, nous nous regardâmes entre nous, **il faut que je vois Peter ! Entrainement, Eddy nous avons besoin de tes lumières.**

**-J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, **me dit Emmett,** un truc de chef et sergent, **dit-il aux autres, **qui est motivé pour aller au sport ce soir ? **

**-Non parce que tu l'envisages ? **Demanda Jasper, **une nuit blanche et tu veux enchainer ta fin de journée avec du sport ? **

**-Bah les Quileute y seront, j'ai pas envie qu'ils nous prennent pour des fillettes, Eddy ?**

**-J'y vais, **dit-il pas du tout motivé, **Paul ne va pas ma lâcher sinon.**

**-Je suis, **dit Ben, **tout en sachant que je vais le regretter, le blond ? **

**-Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? **Demanda-t-il mauvais.

**-Selon la rumeur, les blonds sont plus fragiles.**

**-Tu vas voir si le blond ne va pas tenir, sale con, Eddy à ta voiture ! **Il partit chercher son sac dans le Jeep d'Emmett.

-**C'est quoi cette rumeur ? **Demanda Ali'.

**-Je viens de l'inventer pour ne pas qu'il se désiste, **nous regardions Jasper du coin de l'œil qui râlait, **vous savez il finira par devenir brun.**

**-Deviens blond toi ! **Lui dit Ali'.

**-J'ai un minimum de fierté Ali'.**

**-Angie je peux le frapper ? **

**-Je suis trop fatiguée pour participer à votre dispute, à La Push en attendant qu'ils aillent au sport.**

Nous nous séparâmes tous, je récupérais mon sac de cours, embrassais mon chéri, je serai à la villa à son retour, il se fit pensif.

**-Chéri, toute la semaine nous partirons ensemble.**

**-Je n'ai rien dis, je pensais à demain et jeudi en fait, le soir tu as tes cours de dessin et moi la conduite, je te laisserai ma voiture.**

**-Mon papa tient à m'emmener, il ira à un des postes ou il a ses habitudes en attendant que je termines et j'ai reparlé avec Esmée également et finalement je n'irai qu'une fois par semaine pour les cours de dessin.**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu peux le faire et je sais que tu en as envie.**

**-L'année prochaine je pourrai, Esmée m'a dit que ça ne posait aucun souci à Zafrina, c'est surtout que j'ai déjà un planning des plus chargée et que tu passes avant.**

**-Pas en t'empêchant de faire ce que tu veux Bella.**

**-Deuxième édition, **raillais-je, **l'année prochaine je pourrai le faire, je vais être le seule lycéenne là-bas, j'y vais pour avoir des bases et ta maman est là, j'ai un atelier non ? **Il acquiesça,** alors autant en profiter et nous choisirons notre moment, je ne perds rien au final.**

**-Si tu fais ça de cette façon ça me va, merci quand même, **je lui fis un grand sourire idiot.

**-Ah vendredi je suis avec ta maman à son travail.**

**-La journée parent/enfant je sais, je vous rejoins le soir à son travail et ensuite agression de l'idiote.**

**-Un chouette journée qui s'annonce mon cœur ! **Nous nous sourîmes bêtement.

**-Nous en reparlerons ce soir...quoi que tu risques de jouer à la Belle au bois dormant.**

**-C'est probable chéri, tu feras la même en rentrant.**

**-Je n'aurai pas Paul et ses moqueries en tête, je serai rentré tout de suite mais je ne veux pas lui laisser ce plaisir, va rejoindre ton sergent mon ange avant qu'il s'impatiente.**

Nous nous fîmes nos bisous, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour moi, je montais avec Emmett, il murmura un ''alléluia'' avant de prendre la route, je lui mis une claque derrière la tête en riant, petit con de nounours, je le félicitais pour son excuse, nous garderions le secret sur la mission,vaut mieux puisqu'il n'y en aurait aucune, Jasper nous regarda de travers, je lui promis de faire une autre mission uniquement avec lui, Oui-Oui, fut content dans la voiture de mon homme, nos routes se séparèrent, ils repartaient à la villa prendre leurs affaires de sport, celle d'Emmett également.

La bibliothèque est la tête de dépressif d'Emmett, image que je garderai longtemps, nous trouvâmes une table isolée pour être tranquille, je regardais ce qu'il avait à faire avant de l'emmener avec moi dans les rayons.

**-Le sourire idiot c'est pour ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-J'aime bien l'odeur des livres, **dis-je tout sourire, **le calme aussi, j'adore les bibliothèques en fait, **il me fixa,** vas-y lâche ta critique.**

**-Non, enfin tu t'es un peu emportée mais sinon je me disais que t'as vraiment les mêmes délires que mon frère, piano, livres, calme, niaiseries, bon ça je reconnais que ça a été la grosse surprise de la part de mon frère mais vous vous correspondez bien, **je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

**-Merci ! Je ne ferai quand même pas tes devoirs à ta place.**

**-J'aurai essayé, **soupira-t-il, nous rîmes doucement, je chargeais ses bras, j'allais m'avancer au passage, il renifla discrètement un livre, regardant sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, il se moque, méchant nounours, nous retournâmes nous assoir, je pris ceux qui était pour moi.

**-Tu as lu le livre au moins ? **Il me fit de la peine avec sa tête,** alors lis le, **je lui tendis un petit livre.

**-Pourquoi le mien fait plus de 300 pages et celui là non ? **

**-Parce que celui-là c'est un grand résumé si tu veux.**

**-Alors pourquoi les profs ne le disent pas ses cons ? **

**-Parce que tu as plus de choses, de détails dans celui de 300 pages, Emmett lis...**

Il prit une inspiration avant de se lancer, il était en face de moi, avant-bras sur la table, concentré apparemment, j'avais un devoir d'histoire à faire, au bout de 10 minutes je dus écraser doucement son pied parce qu'il le tapait au sol, en parfait chieur qu'il était il le fit avec l'autre, je lui écrasais laissant mes pieds dessus, riais comme une bécasse quand il reprit, des ''chut'' me firent arrêter.

**-Emmett ne fais pas l'enfant.**

**-Je m'emmerde.**

**-Je le vois bien, tu n'as pourtant pas le choix, comment tu faisait avant ? **

**-Un film si il existait, résumé oral de Jasper ou Eddy...bon en fait ils font mon devoir plus que autre chose.**

**-Et bien ce temps est révolu, **il grimaça,** lis maintenant, pense à ton A, imagine les scènes autant que possible.**

**-Il ne me correspond en rien, c'est une femme en plus.**

**-Être schizophrène c'est pratique dans ses cas là, soit toi aussi schizo grand frère, plus on est de fous dans sa petite tête plus on se marre ! Soit une femme, peut-être sera-t-elle volage, une garce, une hardeuse, peut-être qu'il y a des scènes de sexe dedans, peut-être trouveras-tu des idées de scénario pour Rose et toi,** je lui fis un gros clin d'œil en ouvrant ma bouche.

**-Dés que je vois mon frère je me prosternes devant lui parce que je te jures que avec le temps tu ne t'arranges pas, **je lui fis un grand sourire,** mais tu m'as donné envie de lire cette foutu histoire, je serai une femme donc.**

**-Et ne relève pas ton nez avant d'avoir terminé, sinon tu liras les 300 pages.**

**-Arrête de me déconcentrer s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de doigt non plus ou une quelconque réaction, je pourrai te foutre la honte.**

Je levais les mains ne faisant aucun commentaire, j'avais envie de revenir, je dus grogner plus d'une fois quand il recommença avec ses pieds, je m'étais gardé de lui dire que l'héroïne finirait religieuse dans un couvent et que non pas de hardeuse ou autre, je n'avais trouvé que ça pour qu'il s'y mette, j'eus le temps de faire mon devoir, je me relevais pour ranger les livres en prendre d'autres aussi, je gardais un œil sur Emmett, lui montrant mes yeux puis lui par la suite, ça l'avait fais rire, lui souffler un ''ton chef va arriver'' l'avait remis dans sa lecture, efficace ce statut, j'aurai bien regardé ce qu'ils avaient sur les amérindiens mais je préférais laisser ce rôle à Sam. Je retournais m'assoir, trouvant Emmett affalé sur la table, tant qu'il continue à lire...je m'avançais sur mes devoirs de la semaine, du moins ceux dont je disposais, j'allais faire des photocopies pour avoir les infos principales, je jouais avec mon stabylo ensuite, on s'en fout un peu je sais.

**-Bell', je peux me dégourdir les jambes un peu ? J'en suis à la moitié.**

**-Seulement ? **Il me plomba du regard, **15 minutes Em', 15 pas davantage et ne touches à rien, ne parles pas trop fort, ne fais pas de bruit,**il se leva approuvant à tout ce que je disais,** tu es désormais un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.**

**-Je me tatoue le prénom de mon frère en sortant finalement, **j'échappais un rire, il partit me montrant bien qu'il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, exagérant, je riais derrière mes feuilles, il tourna sur lui-même avant de partir dans un rayon.

Je regardais l'heure en parfait chef en même temps si il n'a pas d'heure sur lui je peux toujours attendre son retour longtemps, je posais ma tête sur mes bras pour me reposer un peu, je regardais les gens autour de moi en baillant, j'évitais de fermer les yeux bien que ça me démangeait mais si je le faisais je pourrai vraiment m'endormir pour de bon, je sortis mon MP3 pour me maintenir éveillée, je laissais le temps passer, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme vienne me voir, je retirais mes écouteurs et me redressais, il s'assit à la place de Em'**.**

**-Je t'ai vue toute seule je me suis dis que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie,** oui je déteste Emmett.

**-Non merci, je suis très bien comme ça.**

**-Je suis Ray ! **Je hais Emmett, **et toi ? **

**-Je ne suis pas là pour papoter, j'en n'ai vraiment pas envie.**

**-Tu joues la fille froide ? **

Je ne répondis même pas, ça serait sans fin, il me fixait, je regardais désespérément plusieurs fois l'endroit ou avait disparu Emmett,l'autre continuant à parler, je devrais prendre des cours avec les filles pour savoir comment on remballe sans provocation un mec,Emmett apparut enfin, je l'adore, son sourire idiot et ses grands cafés dans la main, il perdit rapidement son sourire par contre,il me rejoignit.

**-Bouge et vite, **dit-il froidement à ce cher Ray en posant les cafés et en se penchant.

**-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là avec son mec.**

**-Je suis son frère c'est pire pour ta gueule, lève ton cul et barre toi, **il se leva, **tu attends quoi ? **

**-Si tu es son frère je peux peut-être avoir son numéro non ? **Je me gardais mon rire nerveux, de panique.

**-Ouais après tout, **je regardais Emmett, mes yeux me sortant de la tête, il lui écrivit sur son téléphone, il me fit signe de ne pas la ramener non plus, **appel la vers 19 heures,c'est Eden son prénom, dégage maintenant, **Ray me fit un sourire me disant à tout à l'heure en me montrant son téléphone,je regardais Emmett de travers, je le tues ou je le tues ? Il m'avança mon café, sa tête dans son téléphone buvant tranquille.

**-Non mais tu me fais quoi là ? **Il releva son regard.

**-Eddy sera content de l'envoyer chier.**

**-Non mais t'es pas bien ! Pourquoi faire des histoires ? **

**-Règle entre frères, un mec approche une d'entre vous, quand l'un de nous sommes là nous donnons le numéro du conjoint, promesse que l'on c'est faîtes, ta première ce soir, ça évite de coller nos poings dans leur gueule, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu aurai préféré que je lui en mettes une ? **

**-Non, bien sur que non..pourquoi Eden ? **

**-Eden, Ed', Eddy, nom de code, c'est ce qui se rapprochait le mieux, allez pour te faire plaisir, Rose, c'est Emma, Ali' c'est Jasmine et Angie, Bethany, **j'échappais un petit rire moqueur pour Angie, **je sais il est nul son prénom mais ce n'est pas le plus important, Eden ce n'est pas au top non plus.**

**-C'est vrai.**

**-T'inquiète Eddy va juste l'envoyer chier au téléphone, ensuite il fera partit de sa ''black list'' au cas ou l'envie de récidiver lui prend.**

**-Depuis quand vous faîtes ça ? **

**-Un petit moment.**

**-OK, euh..merci et merci pour le café.**

**-Cappuccino avec un peu de sucre et de la cannelle, **je lui fis un immense sourire me penchant sur la table pour lui faire un bisou, **faut pas croire que je ne connais pas ce que tu aimes.**

**-C'est trop chou ! **Il me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Bon je finis ma lecture Eden. **Je riais me remettant dans mes cours, il était plus concentré, **ah dernier détail, ce genre d'événement ne mérite pas de questions par la suite, sujet clos.**

**-Ça fais très macho.**

**-Peut-être ça n'empêche que tu n'as pas besoin de demander à Eddy comment il l'a jeter.**

Je lui fis un salut militaire, il me sourit se remettant dans sa lecture, je lui aurai demandé je crois à mon homme, quoi que vu comment il réagissait avec un Steeve qui n'avait rien demandé, un Ray sans peur et sans reproche, sur qu'il allait bien l'envoyer chier, espérons que Ray ne persiste pas, bah il appellera, tombera sur mon chéri et retentera avec une autre avec qui ça fonctionnera surement, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, bien que changer sa manière d'accoster ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

J'eus le temps de tout terminer et d'aller ranger les livres avec Emmett dans mon dos et qui continuait sa lecture, il passa son bras sur mes épaules pour retourner à notre table, macho toujours mais mignon, il eut un autre bisou, nous nous assîmes, je dessinais pour patienter, commençant un peu à paniquer pour demain, je sursautais quand Emmett posa le livre sur la table.

**-J'ai finis, tu es une menteuse mais je l'ai finis, **je gloussais, **je fais quoi maintenant.**

**-Ce qu'on appelle une fiche de lecture ! Tu auras juste à la relire ce soir et demain matin avant ton cours, **je lui expliquais au mieux, lui montrant comment je faisais, il est mignon quand il est concentré, nous nous aidâmes de celle qui se trouvait à la fin du livre, pratique ces livres, **hormis qu'il n'y ait pas de sexe, tu as aimé ? **

**-Bah elle avait soit disant rencontrer un homme parfait et elle s'enferme quand même dans son couvent, c'est nul.**

**-Pour elle c'est mieux de faire ça.**

**-Ouais mais bon, elle serait moche et désespérée, OK va dans un couvent mais ce n'était pas le cas selon la description, elle avait tout devant elle, elle choisit la mauvaise solution selon moi, elle brise le mec, fait du mal à sa famille, juste parce qu'elle flippe de ce qui pourrait se passer.**

**-Elle fait juste un choix de vie.**

**-Le mauvais, **il me scruta, **toi tu penses qu'elle fait le bon !**

**-Elle veut simplement éviter d'avoir mal.**

**-Mais ça arrivera puisqu'elle s'enferme dans son monde de prières et compagnie.**

**-Elle souffrira moins d'une chose qu'elle ne connaitra jamais au final.**

**-Faut savoir prendre des risques, si tu n'en prends pas tu ne vis rien, et elle ne vit rien.**

**-Elle fait ce choix aussi en voyant les conséquences que ça a eut sur sa sœur.**

**-Et ? Sa sœur d'accord c'est con mais personne ne dis que il lui serait arrivé la même chose.**

**-Elle n'a pas voulu courir le risque.**

**-Pour moi prendre des risques c'est la meilleure solution, au pire tu te casses la gueule mais tu sais que ça n'aurai pas marché, tu ne restes pas à t'imaginer une vie, c'est une histoire vraie en plus, je suis certain que parfois elle a du divaguer et se faire des trips dans son couvent, mariée, enceinte, entourés de ses gosses puisque au début c'est ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix, c'est salaud parce qu'elle fait espérer le mec et au final, ''non je préfère le couvent''.**

**-Elle ne le préfère pas.**

**-Si quand même, pourquoi tu comprends son choix ? **

**-Parce que...quand tu ne vis que dans ton imaginaire, tu t'évites les mauvais moment, tu ne prends que le positif la plupart du temps.**

**-Je comprends pas, **je riais nerveusement,** non mais vas-y expliques moi.**

**-Je dis juste que tu prends la fille du livre qui n'est pas toujours passée par des choses évidentes, cette même fille tu lui offre deux solutions, soit prendre le risque comme tu l'as dis de vivre le truc tout en sachant que ça peut mal se passer, soit ne rien faire et aller dans un couvent, parce que elle se dit que si elle ne parvient pas à aller au-dessus des ses craintes avec lui elle n'y parviendra pas avec un autre, elle prend la solution de non retour, elle a du avoir des regrets mais si ça n'avait pas marché avec l'homme qu'elle aimait elle aurait eut bien plus que des regrets et ne se serait pas relevée, c'est un peu plus clair mon point de vue ? **

**-Tu te situes où dans l'histoire ? **Je bloquais un peu là, **petite sœur ? **

**-Euh...tu veux savoir quoi précisément ? **

**-Ce que toi tu aurais fais ? **

**-Je l'ai fais Em', j'ai pris la première option, prendre le risque, je ne serai pas aller dans un couvent de toute façon.**

**-Le couvent peu avoir une autre signification pour toi, pourquoi tu as pris le risque ? Tu étais souvent dans ton imaginaire avant ? **J'approuvais, **pourquoi ? **Il posa son menton sur ses bras repliés, attendant que je parles, **t'avais quoi dans ta tête qui te disait que c'était mieux de ne rien vivre du tout ? Tu l'as tout le temps été dans ton monde ? **

**-Ça fais beaucoup de question.**

**-Réponds comme tu veux.**

**-Je..j'ai oui souvent été dans mon monde, surtout depuis mes 8-10 ans, avant ma mère, Renée avait aussi un esprit assez débridé, ça nous permettait de nous inventer des histoires, je l'ai fais seule par la suite, ça n'avait plus une fonction de jeu, c'était juste pour me protéger je crois, les années ont passées, je me suis de plus en plus enfoncée dans mon monde au fur et à mesure ou...plus j'ai du prendre sur moi, plus je me suis repliée, davantage après mes grands-parents, j'avais mes livres, ma musique, l'océan et ça m' allait très bien parfois, je dormais beaucoup aussi, l'imaginaire...pour moi ça été un bien comme un mal.**

**-Même question mais pourquoi ? **

**-Un bien parce que ça m'a permis de me dire que mes grands-parents été encore là, que...que j'allais les revoir, **mes yeux se brouillèrent à peine, **que..ça m'évitait de penser à ce qu'il se passait avec Renée, un mensonge, des mensonges mais ça m'a fais tenir, tu te raccroches à ce que tu as.**

**-Et le mal c'est pour ? **

**-Les mêmes raisons que pour le bien, un peu compliqué, mais en te mentant,tu n'avances pas, ça n'a pas d'importance quand tu n'en ressens pas l'envie mais à trop vivre dans tes trips comme tu l'as dis, tu te voiles la face, et plus je me suis mentie, plus Renée...bref, pour moi, perdre mes grands-parents ça a vraiment été la fin.**

**-Tu as finis par appeler papa Charlie p'tite sœur.**

**-Mon imaginaire n'a plus suffit et tu me connais, si je ne suis pas au pied du mur je ne fais rien, **j'eus un petit sourire triste.

-**Si ce n'est pas un couvent pour toi c'est quoi ? Ça aurait été quoi si tu n'avais pas appelé Charlie ? **

**-Cette question je préférerai la passer, **il me fixa un moment, je regardais ailleurs brièvement, **en venant ici, **repris-je,** c'était comme une, non pour moi c'est comme ma dernière chance, je n'avais pas de mauvaises pensées envers mon père, il a été tout autant absent que moi et l'un comme pour l'autre c'était sans aucune méchanceté, en venant ici, je voulais tout laisser à Phœnix, j'ai dis à ton frère que j'aurai aimé que personne ne sache rien, je ne voulais pas voir dans vos regards de la pitié ou autre.**

**-Ce que nous ressentons c'est de la compassion, que c'est injuste pour toi, Charlie.**

**-Je ne voulais pas en parler, vraiment pas, je pensais que c'était faisable, dans ma petite tête ça l'était, sauf que je ne connaissais pas grand chose, je ne savais pas en venant ici ce que je trouverai excepté une bourgade ou il fait froid et ou mon père serait souvent absent à cause de son travail, j'étais inquiète de comment ça allait se passer, au final en Charlie, j'y ais évidemment mon père mais mon grand-père parce qu'ils se ressemblent sur certaines choses, mon grand-père je l'ai retrouvé en Jake une fois à tout savoir sur les baleines, longue histoire, **il me fit un sourire, **en arrivant ici je suis passée d'une vie imaginaire à une vie,alors oui les risques je les ais pris, je les prends.**

**-Et tout ce que tu fais petite sœur, je te jures que ce n'est pas pour rien, même si il y a des petites disputes ou des plus importantes, tu auras toujours des personnes pour t'aider à te relever ici, **j'acquiesçai les larmes aux yeux, **je ne dis pas que tout sera toujours joie et bonne humeur, je dis simplement que des merdes nous en aurons ça fais partis du package vie de famille nombreuses, Quileute, Cullen, Swan, Angie et Ben sont dans la case Cullen, **précisa-t-il,**Swan aussi en fait, je me disperses là, **je riais doucement, **la grosse différence, l'énorme différence c'est que si tu viens à trébucher, à tomber même, tu as ce qu'il faut de bras et de mains pour te relever, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller t'enfermer dans ta bulle, parce que nous, nous sommes bien réels, tu as une vingtaine de personnes prêt à te dire qu'ils t'aiment si tu as besoin de l'entendre, regarde je te le dis moi, je t'aime, **mon cœur se comprima, mes larmes bien làdésormais,** je pourrai te citer le prénom de tous le monde, en prenant des risques tu sais parfaitement qui tu as rencontrée, **j'approuvais,** pour moi tu n'es pas comme cet idiote de nonne, **je riais, pleurais en même temps.

Il se leva venant me faire un câlin en s'accroupissant, je l'écrasais contre moi autant que c'était possible, il me le rendit bien.

**-Bon je l'aime bien ton livre au final et...**

**-Je t'aime aussi Emmett, **soufflais-je contre son oreille, **et toi aussi si tu trébuches ou tombes je serai là.**

**-Je le savais déjà merci de le dire, est-ce que nous continuons à se traumatiser ou nous allons trouver cette gourmette à ton cher et tendre ? **

**-La gourmette.**

Il se recula me faisant un bisou, pinça ma joue ensuite doucement, nous nous levâmes rangeant nos affaires et regagnant la sortie, je le laissais me guider, il connaissait mieux que moi.

**-Ton livre il a une suite ? **Me demanda-t-il, **ça va m'obséder de ne pas savoir si oui ou non elle n'a pas eut de regrets, il s'arrête quand elle fait ses vœux.**

**-Il n'a pas de suite non, à toi de faire la fin.**

**-OK pour moi elle regrette et pars au bout de quelques temps le rejoindre, mariage, bébés, jolie maison...**

**-Tu es un romantique ! **Riais-je.

**-Surtout ça reste entre nous, **me dit-il suppliant avant de rire, **toi tu vas me dire ta fin et je sais d'avance que tu vas me mettre en dépression,**je riais nerveusement.

**-Pour moi, elle ne peut plus repartir, elle a fait ses vœux, ses choix et ne reviendra pas dessus, **il leva les yeux au ciel, son bras sur mes épaules, je l'exaspère je pense, **l'homme qu'elle aime finit par se marier par dépit, mais pas un mariage heureux, il s'enfermera dans son travail et s'arrêtera parfois devant le couvent pour l'apercevoir, du moins tenter, ça n'arrivera pas.**

**-J'avais bien deviné, une dépression, une, **nous rîmes bêtement, **fais moi plaisir et essaie avec une fin heureuse !**

**-Alors...le livre devrait s'arrêter au moment ou elle est sur le point de pousser la porte du couvent, elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut et part en courant le rejoindre, et voilà tout le monde est content.**

**-Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Je me sens mieux pas toi ? **

**-Si un peu mais...**

**-Ah putain je l'attendais ton ''mais'', **cria-t-il, je riais, **je vais finir dépressif, tu as plein d'imagination et tu me colles un ''mais'' pourquoi ? **

**-Je trouves plus réaliste ma fin et en fait je connais la suite de l'histoire, histoire vraie, j'ai fais mes recherches, **il m'arrêta se mettant devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules, il prit une inspiration au passage, me soufflant un ''vas-y je suis prêt à encaisser'', **désolée mais c'est plus comme ma fin.**

**-Et merde ! **Il baissa sa tête en la secouant, moi il me faisait rire, **la suite...**

**-Elle...Emmett tu vas déprimer ! **

**-Je le fais déjà Bell', achève moi.**

**-Elle est morte 5 ans plus tard, **ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, **elle avait décidé de vouer sa vie aux autres, elle est partie en mission humanitaire et elle est morte de la tuberculose en Afrique, quand à l'homme,il ne c'est jamais marié, pas d'enfants, juste son travail, il n'apprend sa mort que 8 ans après, il l'attendait en réalité, persuadé qu'elle changerait d'avis, il se laisse mourir et décède quelques mois plus tard, fin de l'histoire.**

**-C'est pire que ta fin, **soupira-t-il,nous ne remîmes à avancer, **tu vois elle a vraiment fait le mauvais choix, elle a été égoïste et a choisit la facilité, ne rien vivre plutôt que de tenter, la preuve son choix l'a tuée, elle a tuée son mec, tout ça pour rien, la vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat tu ne sais jamais sur lequel tu vas tomber.**

**-Forrest Gump ! **Riais-je.

**-Film traumatisant, il faudra qu'on se le regarde, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu,**j'approuvais, **soirée cinéma dans la semaine, mais c'est vrai, il ne faut pas craindre de tomber sur le pire, comme la liqueur, **je grimaçais, **au moins tu en connaitras le goût et là tes regrets auront une raison, je préfère faire l'erreur d'avoir essayé plutôt que l'erreur de ne pas avoir osé, **je le regardais en souriant, il regardait devant lui.

**-Em', **il tourna sa tête vers moi, **je pense vraiment, mais vraiment que tu devrais ne plus demander à tes frères de faire tes devoirs parce que tu en as dans la tête, tu es loin d'être stupide et tout ce que tu as dis tu devrais aussi le mettre dans ta conclusion, quand tu devras donner ton avis sur la question, ta dernière phrase, je vais la garder en tête crois moi et au prochain devoir, dis le moi, non pas forcément pour t'aider mais pour connaître ton point de vue, tu as raison ta fin était meilleure, tes arguments aussi, **il eut un grand sourire.

**-T'es fière du frangin ? **Me demanda-t-il taquin.

**-Je suis fière oui, je le serai encore plus quand il arrêtera de douter de ses capacités intellectuelles.**

**-Bon alors on remets ça quand tu veux, je ne pensais pas que ça me plairait autant, débattre et tout, vivement la prochaine ! **Il embrassa ma tête longuement.

Nous dûmes accélérer pour être sur de trouver, ce ne fut pas trop compliqué des gourmettes ça se trouve assez facilement, j'écoutais tous les conseils d' Emmett, en tant qu' homme et frère du concerné, celle qui fut choisie, fut assez large sans non plus faire mac et nous avions opté pour une avec une plaque pour graver son prénom, je laissais Emmett faire du charme à la vendeuse pour qu'elle soit gravée maintenant, je devrais repasser dans plusieurs jours sinon, ça fonctionna, surtout quand il précisa que j'étais sa petite sœur et qu'il parut intéressé par la vendeuse, je choisissais une écriture dite ''à l'anglaise'' plus joli, nous pûmes aller manger, il était 19 heures passés, nous fîmes au plus simple, notre restaurant nous nous le ferions quand nous irons faire notre saut à l'élastique, prévu avant la fin de l'année, je fus toute niaise en récupérant mon cadeau dans son écrin, remerciant Emmett également.

J'insistais pour qu'il me laisse prendre un bus pour rentrer, oui il y a un bus qui me ramenait à Forks, je dus limite le supplier, moi ça allait me plaire, je ne l'avais jamais fais encore, je pus le faire à condition que je restes scotchée à mon téléphone et que au moindre souci je l'appelle en faisant attention aux arrêts, plus facile de débarquer, je lui jurais de le faire, il me paya un grand soda et un encas pour la route, plus d'une heure, je montais lui faisant un grand coucou de la fenêtre, il concéda à me le rendre pas rassuré pour autant.

Je souriais comme une bécasse quand le bus prit la route, j'avais décidé d'envoyer un message toutes les 10 minutes à Emmett pour qu'il se détende, il est sur protecteur, que ce soit l'Université ou un bus je crois, j'avais vissé mes écouteurs tout le long du chemin, c'était mon petit moment à moi dans la journée, j'avais 31 arrêts avant d'arriver, Rose venait me chercher ensuite au terminus.

Je m'étais endormie comme une masse à peine je m'étais allongée sur le lit,après ma douche, j'avais un peu papoté avec les filles, Esmée et Carlisle, mais nous étions toutes épuisée, il n'était que 21 heures 30 mais j'avais une nuit blanche à récupérer, prendre la place de mon homme était le mieux à faire.

J'écoutais la respiration d' Edward qui dormait, j'étais sur le dos, ma tête tournée vers lui, il dormait sur le côté, sa main sur mon ventre, je posais la mienne sur sa joue la caressant du bout des doigts, je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres brièvement, recommençant, je ne cherchais pas à le réveiller, j'en avais juste envie, je soulevais sa main sur mon ventre pour me mettre face à lui, je refermais les yeux, laissant ma main sur sa joue, je posais plusieurs baisers à moitié endormie, ma main glissa dans son cou, j'eus un long frisson en sentant sa main contre ma nuque,il répondit à mes baisers avec lenteur, son autre main dans le creux de mes reins cherchant à me rapprocher de lui, il alla sur ma cuisse la posant sur sa hanche remettant sa main dans mon dos me poussant contre lui.

**-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? **Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

**-Je voulais juste des bisous,dors amour, **chuchotais-je,sa main dans mon dos remonta sur ma joue, il m'embrassa, je frissonnais à nouveau, un long et lent frisson que je ressentis me parcourir de la racine des cheveux aux orteils, je serrai son avant-bras avec ma main, il m'embrassa encore plus lentement me faisant frémir, j'avais du mal à y répondre, encore moins lorsqu'il se redressa sur son bras, suffisamment pour que je retrouves sur le dos, sa main sous ma tête, l'autre à effleurer mon corps, il me rendait nerveuse, lui ne lâchait pas mes lèvres.

**-Tu as eus assez de bisous ou je continues ?** Souffla-t-il en frottant nos nez doucement, je relevais mon menton pour qu'il recommence, il remit sa main sur ma joue poussant mes cheveux, toujours dans la tendresse, je baissais ma jambe qui se trouvait près de lui, le laissant venir sur moi.

Je dus me contenir pour ne pas le pousser contre moi, j'avais du mal maintenant avec juste la tendresse sans que ça n'aboutisses à lui qui me fait l'amour, je le laissais faire, nous câlinant, ses flancs, son dos, je caressais tout ce que je pouvais atteindre, il reposa un baiser avant de ne plus bouger du tout.

**-Chéri ? **Il tendit son bras pour allumer la petite lampe, je remontais la couette sur nos têtes pour nos yeux, il l'alluma, **qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**-Je voulais juste te voir,** souffla-t-il en prenant mes mains pour entremêler nos doigts autour de ma tête.

**-Tu es stressant à faire des choses comme ça, **il me fit un petit sourire.

**-Je te mets la pression ? **J'acquiesçai,** il ne faut pas mon ange, je te regardes c'est tout.**

**-Pour...**

**-Il n'y a pas toujours besoin de raison.**

**-Non je sais mais...**

**-Mais laisse moi te faire les bisous dont tu sembles manquer, **je rougis avec un petit sourire pendant qu'il m'embrassait, **quand tu voudras dormir dis le moi.**

**-Ne me demandes pas mon avis tu risquerais de continuer encore longtemps.**

Il sortit son bras pour éteindre la lumière et pousser la couette,recommençant encore et encore, il se redressa sur ses genoux, me mettant sur ses cuisses.

**-J'ai un jeu mon ange,** j'entourais mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains dans mon dos,** un jeu de gamin.**

**-Je veux jouer !**

**-Tu prends ton téléphone et tu attends.**

**-Bébé...j'ai rien compris,** il se moqua en nous levant, allumant à nouveau la petite lampe, me prévenant, ah oui, il était 2h14, insomniaques n'oubliez pas.

**-Tu vas finir par comprendre, **il me donna mon téléphone, prit le sien et sortis de la chambre je me rassis sur le lit, mon cerveau tentant de comprendre la règle du jeu.

J'attendis un peu avant de recevoir un message, oui j'ai sursauté comme une idiote, mon chéri qui m'envoyait ''cuisine'', je me levais gardant mon téléphone pour me faire un peu de lumière dans les escaliers,mon petit cerveau n'oublia pas de me dire de retirer mon boxer, au cas où, vraiment au cas où, moins de perte de temps, j'allais à la cuisine plongée dans le noir.

**-Amour t'es là ? **J'eus à peine terminée ma phrase que je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte, il m'embrassa avidement,mon petit cerveau est malin, je perdis mon souffle rapidement, il me laissa partant je ne sais où, je m'accrochais à la poignet de la porte essoufflée.

Je dus me reprendre en recevant un ''salle de bain'', merde laquelle ? Mon cœur devait hésiter à se faire une évasion vu comment il battait, j'avais mal au ventre, les mains moites, je rentrais dans la salle de bas du rez de chaussée, je jouais le jeu et n'allumais pas la lumière, je me servais juste de mon portable, je ne le trouvais pas, je montais à l'étage allant dans celle ou étais la baignoire, je me fis encore plus de suspense décidant de ne me servir d'aucune lumière quelconque, je déposais mon téléphone près du lavabo, tâtonnant, je sursautais en le sentant dans mon dos, sa main sur ma hanche, l'autre à baisser ma bretelle tout en embrassant mon épaule, rejoignant mon cou, je ne pus que gémir, il me tourna lentement face à lui, son baiser fut beaucoup plus calme, mes bras étaient ballant.

Il me relaissa, je soupirais, sortant à mon tour de la salle de bain, j'attendis le prochain message dans le couloir mais rien, j'entendis une note du piano, je sautillais descendant, j'allais vers le piano cessant mon sourire idiot, je me méfiais parce qu'il y avait Bob le pirate et en effet il n'y avait que le pirate, je grognais, j'entendis son rire du canapé, j'avais le minimum de lumière.

**-Tu triches ! **Chuchotais-je restant près du piano, il devait être allongé sur le canapé dos à moi, j'avançais le trouvant, je pris appui avec mes bras sur le dossier, **et ça te fais rire ?**

**-Un peu mon ange,** il prit ma main me poussant à venir, j'enjambais le canapé me retrouvant sur lui, je l'empêchais de m'embrasser, il serra ma nuque en se redressant, **ne fais pas la mauvaise tête...**

**-J'ai sautillé pour rien à l'étage ! **Il étouffa son rire, il mit son dos contre le dossier, ses mains sur mes cuisses.

**-Laisse moi m'excuser, je pensais que tu aimerais un peu plus de suspense, **nous nous scrutions.

**-On verra si je me laisse faire,** il me bascula sur le canapé m'embrassant durement.

**-On verra si tu es capable de ne pas gémir.**

**-T'es prétent...**,il me fit taire, je serrai mes mains dans son dos, il se fit de plus en plus pressant, écrasant son bassin contre le mien, je mordis sa lèvre pour retenir mon gémissement, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se frotter de plus en plus fort, je lâchais sa lèvre remontant mes mains dans ses cheveux les empoignant, nous faisant avide de l'autre, je le bloquais avec mes jambes de toute mes forces, il continua ses vas et viens, parvenant à faire de moi qu'une suite de gémissements, il resserra sa main sur ma cuisse, se redressant sur son avant-bras, **tu sabotes mon jeu**, souffla-t-il nerveux, il m'embrassa durement et se releva, je soupirais blasée passant mes mains sur mon visage.

Je me redressais, je le trouvais au piano, assis sur son banc,Bob au sol, je me rapprochais,me mettant à califourchon sur lui, le surplombant, je posais ses mains sur mes fesses y laissant les miennes pendant que je l'embrassais, il crispa ses mains, je délaissais ses mains pour glisser les miennes sur son torse remontant vers son visage, je me fis plus pressante.

**-Bébé, c'était mon jeu...**

Je le fis taire à mon tour, bougeant mes hanches, nous gémîmes, la bretelle de ma nuisette glissa sur mon bras, je pris ses mains les posant sur mes seins qu'il empoigna en gémissant, je laissais mes mains dessus quittant sa bouche, nos fronts joints, je gardais les yeux clos, savourant chacune des sensations, nous embrassant parfois, j'entourais son cou avec mes bras écrasant mon corps contre le sien, ses mains sur mes côtes à descendre lentement en appuyant ses caresses, je l'embrassais langoureusement, il leva mon bassin pour descendre son pantalon, j'en profitais pour retirer ma nuisette, il murmura une chose incompréhensible, il me poussa en arrière, je fis du bruit avec mes mains sur les touches, ses mains sur ma poitrine les descendant sur mes cuisses regardant chacune de mes réactions, ma respiration se fit plus rapide, il se pencha en avant tout en me fixant atteignant mon sein qu'il suça doucement, je me mordis la lèvre échappant mon gémissement, ses mains sur mes omoplates pour me soutenir, il me lécha pour aller sur l'autre, j'avançais mon buste, mon bras autour de son cou.

Nous laissâmes nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, nous fixant le temps qu'il soit entièrement en moi, nous gémîmes longuement, je bougeais lentement sur lui me délectant des sensations, laissant nos langues se rejoindre, perdant tout contrôle, je l'entendis fermer le couvercle il nous leva posant mes fesses à moitié dessus, mes jambes se refermèrent autour de lui, il serra ma cuisse, mes cheveux de l'autre, claquant nos bassins de plus en plus brutalement, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir crier de plaisir lors de mon orgasme bien que je fus loin d'être discrète, il étouffa le sien dans mon cou en resserrant ses mains.

Nous ne bougeâmes plus pendant de longues minutes, seuls nos souffles étaient audibles, il nous emmena à la salle de bain avant que nous remontions avec nos téléphones, il me porta sans me demander mon avis, c'était une bonne idée parce que je n'avais plus de jambes, note ; avoir un piano dans notre appartement sur Seattle, mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol dans la chambre nous bécotant, je le poussais à s'assoir sur le bas du lit, restant debout.

**Pov Edward.**

Je la laissais remettre un peu de lumière, elle s'était faîtes nerveuse en quelques secondes, je pensais pourtant que le piano l'avait bien détendue, elle partit à la salle de bain rapidement.

**-Chéri...j'ai quelque chose pour toi, **souffla-t-elle timidement,** euh..attends deux secondes.**

Je la fixais cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle était autant stressée, elle alla à son sac de cours, j'étais curieux, je tentais de voir mais elle cacha ce qu'elle sortit, même quand elle se releva, sa main était dans son dos, elle s'assit près de moi, je voulus regarder dans son dos.

**-Si...si tu n'aimes pas ce n'est pas grave, tu...tu pourras demander à changer.**

**-Bella tu me stresses et toi aussi, montre moi, **elle posa dans ma main une boite à bijoux visiblement, j' haussais les sourcils, elle tripotait ses mains,** tu m'as fais un cadeau ? **Elle acquiesça**, pourquoi ? **Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

**-J'en avais envie depuis un moment...ouvre...**

J'ouvrais la boite trouvant une gourmette en argent assez large, carrément belle, mon prénom gravé, je la sortis de l'écrin un sourire de crétin, mon sourire s'élargit en voyant son prénom gravé au dos

**-Ça te plais ? **Murmura-t-elle, je la regardais elle fixait la gourmette dans ma main, je lui demandais de me l'attacher, elle le fit les mains tremblantes, je l'embrassais, elle se raidit surprise.

**-Bien sur que j'aime mon ange, merci beaucoup.**

**-J'ai hésité parce que Ali m'avait dit que toi et tes frères ne mettiez pas souvent de ce genre de choses, montres et compagnie parce que vous bougez tout le temps, tu devras la retirer pour faire du sport peut-être et...**

**-Bella, Bella, calme toi...la seule raison pour laquelle je le retirerai pour faire du sport c'est pour ne pas la casser ou la perdre mais tu peux être sur que je l'aurai tout le temps au poignet, **elle me fit un petit sourire**, tu te souviens quand tu as eus ta chaine,** elle me fit oui de la tête, je pris sa main la posant sur mon cœur qui battait rapidement**, ne va pas croire que ça ne me fait aucun effet, **elle émit un petit rire nerveux**, tu vois ça ne me fais pas rien mon ange, **elle approuva en souriant regardant sa main sur mon cœur qui ne ralentissait pas, je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser, ma main sur sa joue, je posais plusieurs baisers en nous fixant, sa main sur mon poignet, sur ma gourmette, nous continuâmes fermant les yeux

Je la poussais en arrière, j'étais pas du genre à faire de grand discours pour les cadeaux, j'étais touché, oui, parce que j'allais la retirer le moins souvent possible, je ne disais pas grand chose parce que je manquais de mots, à défauts de mots je la câlinais, ma façon de dire merci, lui faire l'amour dans les minutes qui suivront, vénérer son corps autant que possible, les minutes devinrent des secondes finalement.

* * *

**Le prochain..Peter/Jessica suivit de jeux d'adultes (dans le même chapitre)...Bella et Edward doivent-ils se lâcher ?**


	14. Chapter 14 saison 2

**Un petit passage rapide...**

**Galswinthe, mon internet c'est toujours pas ça, l'adresse mail que tu as est toujours la même sauf que j'ai du mal à y accéder...**

**Au précédent chapitre je voulais faire le dîner de Paul et Jessica puis la soirée jeux mais pas possible, j'ai inversé finalement et divisé en 2, désolée, le repas sera au prochain chapitre avec d'autres choses, j'ai préféré faire comme ça, ah oui profitez ça risque de se gâter, ils sont trop joyeux depuis un moment, (non aucune séparation on se détends) vous comprendrez petit à petit.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, à mon travail j'ai pu répondre à certaines mais j'ai du me prendre quelques jours pour souffler et ma connexion c'est un peu quand elle veut.**

**Au prochain chapitre et prenez soin de vous.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre N°14**

**Pov Bella.**

Nous avions changés nos plans, nous étions mercredi soir, Carlisle et Esmée en sortie en amoureux, Emmett, Edward et Ali' leurs avaient réservés une jolie suite sur Seattle, avec massage et tout un tas de choses, ils étaient partit en début d'après-midi et revenaient demain soir, mon papa était sur Seattle en sortie aussi mais avec Jake, les parents, le père surtout de Angie avait accepté qu'elle dorme à la villa, raison principale nous avions un petit examen demain après-midi, pas cours le matin, nous en profitions donc pour faire le début de nos jeux ce soir, non Esmée et Carlisle sont là pour le pasteur, ils nous surveillent,mais de loin...Mon premier cours de dessin de mardi c'était bien passé, mon papa m'avait acheté toutes les fournitures et m'avait accompagné dans la salle de cours, j'étais bien la plus jeune, il y avait des gens de tout âge,tout style, Zafrina était plus que gentille, j'avais été plus que contente que mon papa soit là, il était revenu me chercher me posant mille et une question au restaurant que nous nous étions fait ensuite en attendant nous étions tous autour de la table du salon à la villa, Emmett nous avait définit nos places.

**-Maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, **dit Emmett tout sourire**, je vais expliquer les règles...alors, j'ai crée, oui vous avez bien entendu, ce grand plateau de jeu de société, des cases différentes, couleurs et autre, un dé, pris d'un autre jeu bien sur, des cartes, **il les sortit,** remarquez de la même couleur que certaines cases, **il les posa un quatre coin du plateau**, nous avons aussi coupelles qui réunissent quelques gages et les joker, joker pas forcément joker parfois, vos pions et la je veux un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour eux, **nous rîmes tous comme des cons, les pions c'était nos têtes sur des photos, d'un côté souriant, de l'autre une grimace, il nous avait pris en photo mardi, voilà pourquoi, nous le félicitions tous, il était fier, **merci, merci, **rit-il, **les règles...**

**-Question, **dis-je tout bas**, désolé de te casser ton dialogue mais tu as tout fais tout seul ? **

**-Je vais répondre mais ne me coupes plus ensuite,** j'approuvais avec un grand sourire, **oui j'ai tout fais comme un grand,je l'avais déjà dit mais pas grave, bon je reprends, les règles sont simple, lancé de dé, vous savez quoi faire ensuite, le blond ? **

**-Bah on avance du chiffre qu'indique le dé, **nous l'applaudîmes tous, il soupira.

**-Si il a compris c'est que tout le monde à compris, **nous dit-il ignorant Jasper, nous rîmes discrètement bien que ça ne serve à rien il nous entendait parfaitement,** j'ai fais le jeu en escargot, il n'a pas vraiment de fin vous pouvez arrivés au bout retournez vers la case ''Départ'',les petits verres devant vous, sont pour une catégorie particulière dit ''je n'ai jamais...'' si vous l'avez fait, vous buvez un verre de téquila, il y a toutes sortes de questions, qui dépendent sur quel case vous tombez, même si il n'y a pas de couleurs ça implique une question, question que vous prenez dans une coupelle excepté les gages, je vais vous donner un exemple de question...**

**-Je le fais ! **Pépia Rose elle prit un papier, riant toute seule**, par exemple, Jasper prend un petit papier, ''question ; Rose pratique-t-elle la fellation ? '' je dis ma réponse qui n'est pas un mystère,soit oui, Jasper doit ensuite répondre,** nous le regardions tous.

**-Non bande de cons, **nous rîmes tous bêtement, il nous fit un doigt.

**-Voila, **rit Emmett,**bon vous ferez l'inverse, Jasper aurait du répondre et Rose ensuite, mais bien plus amusant pour ce coup**,**toutes les questions ne sont pas adressés à quelqu'un en particulier, les jokers, eux sont pour les questions, gages, actions que vous refusez de faire ou répondre, je dirai les règles petit à petit, qui veut se lancer ? **

**-Baptise ton jeu, **dit Ali', il positionna nos pions, sourire devant, il nous mit tous à la suite suivant le tour de table, chéri 4ème, j'étais 7éme, ça me va !

Il lança le dé, avançant de 3 cases, nous regardions tous, il prit une carte verte dîtes de ''vérité'', il la lut pour lui, regardant Rose du coin de l'œil.

**-Je commences bien,** souffla-t-il**,ah j'avais oublié, après chaque réponse, droit de réponse de la personne concerné pendant 30 secondes si elle le souhaite, petit chrono,** nous montra-t-il**,allons-y, ''quel est le pire défaut de ta conjointe'' , **ah oui il tape fort,** OK le pire défaut de ma Rose est...**il se fit pensif,** qu'elle raconte trop de choses de notre vie intime.**

**-Chrono ! Foutage de gueule,** dit Rose légèrement froide,** tu racontes aussi ! **

**-Pas à tout le monde non et plus pour faire chier les gens, je n'ai pas raconté l'histoire des films, ni ton coup de l'infirmière et j'en oublie en chemin.**

**-Peut-être mais tu fais le fier ensuite, en faisant ça je te donnes l'occasion de pavaner et tu te plains ? La prochaine fois je raconterai que tu... **le petit ''ding'' retentit, Rose grogna se taisant, Emmett remit la carte sous le tas de carte en soufflant.

**-J'ai une question, **dit Ben, **c'est un jeu censé être amusant ? **Nous rîmes tous.

**-Oui, **dit Emmett, **mais possible que nous ayons des prises de têtes, enfin ça vous en avez eut la démonstration, Angie...**

**-Premier jeté de dé, **dit Angie,elle tomba sur une case rose, ''question coquine'', 6 cases plus loin,** ''As-tu déjà couché avec ton conjoint pour obtenir quelque chose ? '' réponse oui ! **Dit-elle tout sourire.

**-Chrono ! Et quoi ? **Demanda Ben chrono allumé.

**-Ça ne fais pas partit de la question dommage, **dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin,Ben regarda Emmett.

**-Elle a raison mais tu pourras peut-être avoir ta réponse un jour,votre conjoint n'est pas forcé de répondre,ton chrono ne sert à rien, la preuve...stop ! **Dit-il en coupant le chrono, Ben était occupé à fixer Angie.

**-Polly prête ? **

**-Oui mon Oui-Oui, **sourit Ali'**, **il avança son pion, carte bleu, ''les non-dits''.

**-Cette question m'intéresse bien tiens ! ''as-tu déjà fantasmé sur une autre personne que ton conjoint ? ''**

**-Oui, **dit-elle toujours avec son petit sourire.

**-Chrono, **souffla Jasper,** qui ? Quand ? **

**-Un acteur..non des acteurs,des musiciens, rien de dramatique.**

**-Moi je trouve que si ! Imagine l'inverse tu m'aurai déjà arraché la tête !**

**-Non je sais que tu ne les aura jamais, **dit-elle sure d'elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? **Elle le regarda comme si c'était une évidence.

**-Et quand...pas pendant que...toi et moi nous...**je riais tout bas avec Rose, Angie et Ben,** pas besoin de fantas...**

**-Fin des 30 secondes ! **Cria Emmett, mon chéri était soulagé, Jasper était content de la réponse,** petit frère, **dit-il tout sourire, je ravalais ma grimace, il avança son pion pas forcément détendu, **carte rouge, bonne pioche ! **Rit-il, je regardais mon homme lire la question,** rouge c'est confidence / hot, il vise haut, **nous dit-il, Edward me lança un petit regard, mon sourire fut crispé.

**-''Cite la partie du corps qui te fais le plus d'effet chez ta partenaire'' **je baissais ma tête vaincue, je la relevais,il me fixa, **pas de parties en particulier parce que chez toi tout me fait de l'effet, **je virais coquelicot sous les sifflements des autres, j'entendis le chrono être mit en route, j'étais bloquée, joli façon de contourner la question au passage.

**-Okkkkkk, **railla Emmett**, elle n'a rien à répondre, **ils partirent tous dans un fou rire pendant quelques secondes, minutes, mon chéri me fit un petit sourire reposant sa carte ensuite,** laissons la digérer, ils approuvèrent en riant.**

**-Moi aussi je veux du rouge ! **Dit Rose en lançant son dé, elle tomba sur une carte ''vérité'', elle se mit à rire nerveusement,** ''Comment ton partenaire appelle-t-il son sexe ? '', **Emmett grimaça, nous étions tous impatient,** Emmett appelle son pénis ''Teddy Bear''** nous nous moquions,** c'est lié à nounours, **précisa Rose.

**-Qui a écrit cette question ? **Demanda Emmett rageux, Angie leva la main morte de rire,** je te retiens.**

**-Soit gentil petit ours, **railla Angie**, ça pourrait être rapporté, **il se crispa.

**-Non, nous avions dit que tout ce qui sera dit ce soir ça reste entre nous ! **

**-Ah mince...Teddy Bear, ça fait petite bite quand même, **se moqua Angie,** tu sais petit garçon devenu grand qui n'a pas entièrement grandit de partout, **nous nous riions plus que bien, pas Emmett, Rose se retenait cachant son visage.

**-Je ne vais même pas répondre à ton attaque, personne suivante ! **Ben avança son pion, case blanche,** coupelle mon petit Ben, **il prit un papier.

**-Question ''Rose a-t-elle réellement des tendances gay ? '' moi je dis que oui elle en a, moi non 100 % hétéro, Rose ? **

**-Je trouve juste qu'un beau corps de femme peu parfaitement titiller une autre, j'aime mater les filles, les jolies filles, sans critiquer, je reconnais facilement quand une fille est belle, pas besoin d'être gay pour ça, quand à embrasser une fille, **elle me lança un petit regard, je détournais mon regard à deux doigts de rire,** c'est agréable, plus doux, plus sensuel qu'avec un homme.**

**-Ouais, ouais, **râla Edward**, on a compris mais tu ne réponds pas vraiment à la question, si tu en avais la possibilité et je t'interdis de penser à ma Bella, **nous rîmes nerveusement,** tu ne tenterais rien avec une femme ? **

**-Avec tout plein de ''si'', célibataire et compagnie, oui je testerais pour ne pas mourir idiote et ignorante, à qui le tour ? **Demanda-t-elle narquoise, tous les regards furent sur moi, je pris une inspiration lançant le dé,** ''vérité'' ! **Je pris ma carte la lisant rapidement.

**-''Avez-vous déjà simulé ? '' non,** je reposais la carte donnant le dé à Ali'.

**-Juste non ? **Demanda Ben, **rien de plus ? **

**-Pourquoi faire ? J'ai répondu à la question, j'ai jamais simulé il n'y a pas à débattre, pas de chrono non plus.**

**-Ben tais toi elle va t'en coller une, **railla Jasper,** Eddy un commentaire ? **

**-Non. **Ils soupirèrent déçus,nous nous fîmes un petit sourire avec mon homme, Ali' eut droit à un gage.

**-Un peu d'ambiance ! **Dit Rose, nous regardions Ali'.

**-Mon gage est..celui qui a écrit ça n'a pas de cerveau...bref ''embrasse la personne prés de toi du sexe opposé'', **elle regarda Emmett**,oh mon frère c'est toi, **nous eûmes un hoquet d'effroi, un rire aussi,** sinon du côté de ma table, Ben.**

**-Sinon, **dit Jasper froidement,** un joker, ça serait une bonne idée.**

**-Angie ? **Demanda Ali'.

**-Fais le et j'embrasse Jasper, **elle réfléchit quelques secondes,** ce n'est qu'un smack en même temps.**

**-Oui et puis, **dit Ali',** Joker ça sera peut-être pire, **elle me fit reculer de la table avec ma chaise, se penchant,** Ben ? **

**-Allons-y Ali' ! **Je reculais un peu plus, nous les regardions s'embrasser puis Angie et Jasper, je repris ma place.

**-Pas de reproches, **dit Angie**, pas de jaloux, c'est étrange quand même, à qui devons-nous ce gage ? **Rose leva la main,** c'est logique en quelque sorte que ce soit de toi, **elle pouffa**, mais c'est bien tu as pensé à ne pas dire ''du même sexe'', **elle regarda ailleurs.

**-Elle l'a mit aussi, **soupira Emmett,** craignez le pire les gosses.**

**-Craignez et tremblez, **dit Rose mystérieuse,** nounours ! C'est le moment de boire et de jouer à ''je n'ai jamais...''.**

Nous gardâmes un œil sur Rose et son rire inquiétant, Emmett nous servit en téquila faisant passer les verres.

**-Si vous l'avez fait vous buvez et vous vous resservez, **nous approuvâmes,**laissez libre court à votre imagination, ''je n'ai jamais fais l'amour dans un lieu public'' **nous bûmes tous nous resservant.

**-Je n'ai jamais menti à mon partenaire, **dit Angie, là encore nous bûmes tous, chacun regardant son conjoint un petit air inquisiteur.

**-Je n'ai jamais été infidèle, **dit Jasper, aucun de nous ne but,** Rose embrasser c'est tromper non ? Dans mes souvenirs tu as embrassé Bella donc tu bois, Bella la même, tu t'es laissé faire, Ali ? Angie ? **Nous bûmes toutes les 4, **putain bandes de vicieuses, **nous nous resservîmes en riant.

**-En fait vous vous êtes toutes embrassées, **dit froidement Emmett.

**-Angie m'a embrassée, **dit Ali**', une fois, mais ni Angie ni moi n'avons embrassées Rose ou Bella.**

**-Jumeau à toi ! **

**-Je n'ai jamais envie de ma partenaire toutes les 2 minutes, **nous bûmes tous,** j'avais soif, **nous rîmes bêtement le remerciant,** Rose la bi à toi.**

**-OK, **rit-elle,** je n'ai jamais laissé mon partenaire me mettre une fessée, **Edward, Ben, Jasper et moi laissâmes nos verres sur la table, nos regards se posèrent sur Emmett.

**-J'allais pas assez vite, **je riais avec les autres,** dans le feu de l'action,** rit-il, **Ben...**

**-Je n'ai jamais couché avec ma partenaire dans la maison de mes amis, **Angie, Ben et moi avalions notre téquila parce que je me souvenais de chez Sam et Emily, le perron, ils me fixèrent, mon homme était blasé, il finit par boire son verre, **oh mais ça m'intéresse, **rit Ben,** bon nous vous vous doutez bien que...ici, halloween, bref, mais Eddy et Bella chez qui ? **

**-Chérie à toi, **dit Edward,** nous devons juste boire ou non pas répondre.**

**-Lâchez vous merde ! **S'impatienta Rose, Edward me fit signe d'enchaîner.

**-Euh..je n'ai jamais été dans un club de strip-tease, **tous les hommes burent, je regardais le mien qui se resservit,** Cullen ? **

**-C'est vieux, pour les 18 ans de Emmett, nous n'avons pas l'âge mais bon...par contre Ben ? **

**-Mon frère à sa dernière venue, tu rentres facilement dans certains, Ali' termine.**

**-Je n'ai jamais aimé un peu de violence dans le sexe, **nous finîmes nos verres, Edward et Emmett à regarder Ali' et Jasper de travers,** Emmett on reprend le jeu ! C'était un bon tour de chauffe.**

**-C'est la gueule de ton mec qui va chauffer si...putain sale image, **soupira Emmett, mon homme regarda ailleurs buvant son verre qu'il avait remplit entre temps, il lança le dé, se prenant une carte rouge.

**-Ah celle-là elle est violente, ça énerve un peu Teddy Bear d'ailleurs...**nous rîmes nerveusement,** ''note la saveur de ta partenaire'', je rougis bêtement,je dis du 20/20, **il fit un sourire en coin à Rose qui gloussa,** faut que je me détendes les enfants, Angie à toi, **elle avança son pion en riant.

**-Vérité ; ''à quand remonte ton dernier rapport ? '' **elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure, compta sur ses doigts,** il y a 5 heures, **dit-elle désespérée, nous compatissions, Jasper prit le dé.

**-Bleu ''non dits'', ''qu'aimerais-tu que ta partenaire te fasse ? '' **oui les frères d'Ali' sont en dépression,** il faut que je réfléchisse un peu, **Edward se leva partant à la cuisine, je le vis ouvrir le frigo prenant à boire pour tous le monde, je me levais pour l'aider, il posa les bouteilles nous cachant des autres pour nous embrasser.

**-Je te jure depuis tout à l'heure ça m'obsédait, **murmura-t-il, je souris l'embrassant à nouveau, ne restant pas longtemps dans la cuisine, nous retournâmes à table.

**-Pourquoi toujours des bières ? **Demandais-je.

**-Jeunes et américains, boisson N°1, **dit Emmett, **pas cher et sympa à boire, Eddy à ton tour.**

**-Je n'ai pas encore répondu, **dit Jasper,** je dirai que ma partenaire est parfaite comme tel,** Ali' eut un sourire idiot,** mais tu refais la dominatrice quand tu veux, elle a beaucoup de talent, **Edward près de lui le regarda de travers, Jasper posa le dé devant lui, il le lança en buvant sa bière, il lut sa question posant la carte, il attrapa un joker, je flippes.

**-C'est quoi la question que tu évites ? **Demanda Ben.

**-Position qui vous excite le plus, **vive le joker, il soupira devant son joker, il me regarda et montra la carte à Jasper.

**-Ah ouais...le jeu part un peu en vrille, si on aime pas le joker on a une solution de rechange ? **

**-Non **dit Emmett,** sinon ton partenaire doit le faire à ta place,c'est déjà bien qu'il y ait un joker vous savez, petit frère ce n'est qu'un jeu, ce n'est que nous.**

**-Je sais, je sais, chérie j'ai besoin que tu viennes, **je me levais le rejoignant, il fit passer la carte,m'asseyant sur lui à califourchon, je haussais les sourcils, les joues rosies, **je dois t'embrasser.**

**-Pour..pourquoi me faire m'assoir sur toi ? Un simple bisou et je retourne à ma place.**

**-C'est un peu plus compliqué mon ange, **il posa sa bière, **je n'ai pas le droit de...**

**-De me prendre devant eux, **soufflais-je tétanisée à son oreille, il échappa un rire nerveux.

**-J'ai dis que je devais t'embrasser.**

**-Alors je suivrais.**

**-Eddy, Bella ? **Demanda Emmett avec son chrono, pourquoi un chrono ? Edward tourna mon visage vers lui,** top ! **

Je ne compris rien du tout, il m'embrassa avidement, il nous leva je m'accrochais à lui, je me retrouvais assise sur la table, son baiser de plus en plus indécent, je le regrettais mais je gémis, gémissement qui fut loin d'être discret, il se stoppa, restant collé à moi, j'étais en manque de souffle, perdue, pivoine, les yeux fermés, je posais ma joue contre la sienne, me cachant de la table.

**-Merde moins d'une minute, **rit Emmett nerveusement,** félicitation ! **Ils l'applaudirent,** petite sœur ? Pas de gêne, vous nous en avez fais voir d'autre...**j'approuvais,** le joker était '' faire gémir sa partenaire en moins d'une minute'', si ce n'était pas lui, c'était à toi de le faire, je dis hot en plus de ça, **ils le reconnurent tous.

**-Désolé mon ange,** murmura-t-il.

**-Ne le soit pas, **dis-je à peine audible,** à charge de revanche, **il se recula pour me regarder, je l'embrassais mettant mes doigts sur sa bouche en le poussant, je descendis de la table retournant m'assoir, je bus un peu pour l'occasion.

**-Votre partenaire a-t-il déjà été victime de panne ? Grand Dieu non, **dit Rose,** question de merde ! Ça va me porter la poisse, **nous rîmes devant sa tête décomposée,** nounours ? **

**-Nounours toujours prêt,**elle souffla soulagée.

**-Il est bien ce jeu ! **Dit Ben en lançant le dé, il bloqua un peu sur la question,** nous avons un taré autour de la table, **dit-il pensif,** ''As-tu déjà eut des tendances nécrophiles ? '' non, je ne fais rien aux cadavres, **il grimaça, nous fîmes pareil, sauf ma copine Angie, la sienne était du chiqué,** Bella pourquoi tu as écris ça ? **Je riais nerveusement.

**-Ce n'est pas moi ! **Ils me regardèrent choqués,** je vous merde, **je pris le dé avançant mon petit pion, ''confidence'', j'étais pas rassurée,** ''votre meilleur orgasme était...'', **je restais pensive sur ma carte, regardant Edward qui attendait curieux, le traitre.

**-Bella, **chantonna Rose,** nous attendons tous ta réponse.**

**-Je cherche.**

**-Ah ça arrive si peu souvent ? **Demanda Emmett, sous les moqueries.

**-Non crétin au pénis d'enfant, ton frère m'en donne tout le temps alors un peu dur de choisir, **je lui fis un doigt, regrettant ma phrase au silence et à la tête d' Emmett plus que intéressé,** est-ce que ça vaut une réponse ? **Demandais-je timidement.

**-Non,** rit-il,** réponds chaudasse, **je pouffais.

**-Amour ? **

**-Amour te dis d'avance merci, **me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, je rougis.

**-Bon alors...mon meilleur orgasme était surement au lycée.**

**-T'es super discrète, **dit Angie impressionnée.

**-Non, **murmurais-je pivoine, **Ali' ! **

**-Comment tu peux avoir un de tes meilleurs orgasmes au lycée ? Si c'est le meilleur tu as du crier de plaisir, au lycée ce n'est pas recommandé,** me dit Alice la traitresse.

**-Elle n'a pas dit qu'il y avait du monde, **dit fièrement Edward, ils tournèrent tous leur têtes vers lui, **quoi ? **

**-Nous attendons la suite, **dit Ben,** allez s'il vous plaît ! **

**-C'est con que ce ne soit pas dans la question, **dit Edward faussement embêté, je riais avec lui,** ma jumelle à toi, **ils grognèrent, elle avança son pion, un gage.

**-Je crois que certains aurait mieux fait de nous expliquer, parce que dans 1 minute, certains vont avoir beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de regrets, **elle se mit à rire, mais un rire un peu angoissé, elle me montra le papier, mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, je passais au rouge pour elle, j'aurai pris sans hésiter un joker,** Emmett chrono pendant 1 minute !**

**-C'est quoi ? **

**-Oh tu vas vite comprendre, **je riais nerveusement avec Ali', **Bell' faut que je me concentre, **je mis ma main devant ma bouche continuant à rire,je le fis le plus bas possible,** je suis prête ! **

Emmett enclencha le chrono, j'étais tétanisée pour elle, je tournais ma tête pour ne pas la regarder je pourrais rire plus fortement, elle commença à gémir, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon homme qui venait de se décomposer, Jasper aussi mais pour une autre raison, je regardais Emmett qui la regardait un air dégouté, les autres la fixèrent, elle se fit de plus en plus audible, je la regardais, ses yeux fermés, se touchant avec nervosité, elle agrippa son haut, son autre main dans ses cheveux, elle se mit à crier, c'était sexy n'empêche, elle lâcha son haut pour se tenir à la table, je baissais ma tête me remettant à rire quand elle atteignit son orgasme,je crois que Emmett avait perdu le fil avec le chrono, ses frères étaient bloqués, Jasper souffla longuement finissant par soupirer sa tête en appui sur sa main, Ali' prit le chrono pour l'arrêter, les cheveux dans tous les sens un sourire idiot, les autres explosèrent de rire la félicitant.

**-Merci, **dit-elle tout sourire,** ça détends, mon frère à toi, **il la fixa,** je sais je suis ta petite sœur c'est perturbant, jumeau ça va ?** Il était loin, il avait du bloquer son esprit.

**-Waw, cria Rose tu étais hot ! **

**-J'ai fais de mon mieux, **rit-elle,** Emmett à toi ! Encore un ''je n'ai jamais...'' ? **Il regarda Edward, le désespoir les rendent peut-être télépathes, Emmett regarda le jeu.

**-Tu sais le blond à la tête de con, **dit Emmett,** tu devrais te poser des questions vu ce qu'elle vient de nous faire, enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien, et oui nouveau tour de ''je n'ai jamais...'' **

**-Je sais qu'elle ne simule pas, **Emmett se servit, passant la bouteille une deuxième fut ouverte.

**-Je n'ai jamais eut envie de défoncer le mec de ma sœur, **lui et Eddy avalèrent leur verres.

**-Whou, **rit Angie,** ambiance de feu ce soir, je n'ai jamais oublié de mettre une petite culotte, **toutes les filles avalèrent leurs verres.

**-Je n'ai jamais...les mecs sérieux, **dit-il à Emmett et Edward, **nous savons avec Ali' que vous avez du mal mais on ne va pas s'excuser de faire les mêmes choses que vous avec Rose et Bell', alors je n'ai jamais regretté de sortir avec la sœur de mes potes, **tout les verres restèrent sur la table, mon homme prit une inspiration.

**-Je n'ai jamais été le pire des cons avec mon beau-frère, **j'eus un petit sourire quand Emmett et Edward prirent leur verres au moins ils le reconnaissaient.

**-Maintenant que c'est réglé, chantonna Rose, je n'ai jamais laissé mon homme jouer avec tout mes trous, **je la regardais les yeux ronds, elle avala son verre, riant bêtement ensuite, **oh je suis la seule ? **Nous nous regardions tous, Angie soupira avant de boire, nous haussâmes tous les sourcils,** fille de pasteur ! **elle pouffa, se resservant, buvant un deuxième verre, elles rirent nerveusement,** Ben...**

**-Et je n'ai jamais aimé jouer de cette façon avec ma partenaire, **Emmett et lui levèrent leur verres,** ça c'est fait, Bell'.**

**-Je n'ai jamais regardé un film X, **riais-je, je laissais mon verre sur la table, je fus la seule,** voilà maintenant c'est clair pour tout le monde !**

**-Attends, **dit Emmett,** jamais, jamais ? **

**-Non, vous pensez tous le contraire mais non.**

**-Faut que tu connaisses ça !** Dit Angie,** je te jure c'est marrant, un film comique ! Des scénarios de merde, musique de merde, dialogues de merde et un pénis qui apparaît soudainement, enfin parfois tu en as plusieurs ! **Je riais,** ah non tu ne finiras pas la soirée sans avoir vu un film X ! vous avez ça les garçons ? Je regardais mon homme, Eddy ? **

**-Emmett en a, moi non.**

**-Ils sont vieux, ce qui veut dire que nous allons rire deux fois plus, maman les avait vus, ça l'avait contrariée.**

**-Pourquoi ? **Demandais-je,** c'est le truc des puceaux ça, film, boîte de mouchoir à côté, **je riais plus que moqueuses,je bus un verre,** oh j'ai une question ! je peux ? Je peux ? **

**-Elle est au taquet, **rit Rose.

**-Avant, **dit Emmett,** maman n'avait pas apprécié parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je confondes vie réelle et ce qu'il se passe dans ''ses torchons'' comme elle le dit, bon ta question ? **

**-Qui c'est déjà fait surprendre ? Un peu à la American Pie...**Jasper fut le seul à lever la main,** oh mon Dieu, **riais-je, suivit des autres, **qui t'as surpris ? **Rose leva la main,** quel âge ? **

**-13 ans, **balança Rose morte de rire,** mon regard a changé ensuite et je lui ai conseillé de fermer sa porte à clé, et voilà un dossier de balancé, Bell' merci, **je riais, **reprenons !**

**-Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents en plein ébats,**dit Ali' nous grimacions, Ali' et Ben durent boire,** traumatisant si vous voulez mon avis, **elle eut un frisson, elle se prit 2 verres de plus,** pour arrêter d'y penser, **Ben lui attrapa la bouteille pour boire de grands gorgées, nous le regardions en riant.

**-Levrette en plus, **nous eûmes un hoquet, il se remit à boire, Emmett se leva allant prendre une autre bouteille au frigo en riant, un tube de chocolat liquide également, il le posa à l'opposé de moi, Ben posa la bouteille qui avait bien descendu.

**-Pourquoi du chocolat ? **Demandais-je.

**-Tu comprendras le moment venu, plus de joker pour se tour, vous refusez, vous aurez un gage d'une nature intéressante ! **Il lança le dé avançant son pion, vérité,** ''cite une pratique qui t'as plus ou moins dégouté'', réflexion les enfants...bah rien ne m'a dégouté avec Rose, ou ne me dégoute tant qu'elle ne touche pas à mon cul.**

**-Sans moi dans l'équation nounours, m'en fous tu le sais bien.**

**-Sans toi...descendre et te rendre compte que ça ne sent pas la rose, **nous grimacions,** je vous rassure je me suis barré, crade y a pas à chier, **nous rîmes tous.

**-Et une question coquine pour moi ! **Dit Angie** '' quel est l'endroit le plus insolite ou vous avez fait l'amour ? '' facile, l'église ! Précision le confessionnal ! **Nous félicitions Ben et Angie**, merci mais tout autant de stress et de panique de se faire attraper, nous avions bus aussi ça nous a motivés à le faire.**

**-Gage,**dit Jasper, **Emmett choisis pour moi ! **il prit un papier, souriant bêtement.

**-Vire ton haut, **il montra le papier, il se retrouva torse nu,** on va finir à poil je vous le dis moi ! Il y en a plusieurs ! Eddy ! **Eddy ce fut confidence.

**-''Décris en un mot ta partenaire'', je dirai...sensuelle, **je lui fis un petit sourire de coquelicot, Rose eut un ''non-dits''.

**-''Cite un de tes fantasmes'', il y en a beaucoup...mais aller dans un club échangiste, faire comme si Emmett et moi nous ne nous connaissions pas et faire ça masqué au milieu des autres, trop jeunes pour le moment...pas avant nos 21 ans, **soupira-t-elle.

**-Emmett le fera-t-il ? **Demanda Ben.

**-Bien sur que oui ! Ben au lieu de faire le curieux !**

**-Une vérité...''raconte la pire honte de ta vie'', c'est salaud, il y en a une oui qui a faillit mal tourner, **Angie soupira blasée,** je ne suis toujours pas excusé ?**

**-Trop tôt.**

**-Ouais je sais...bref, j'étais chez Angie, ça date de plusieurs mois, 4 je crois, **Angie confirma,** donc bref, le moment de manger arrive, Angie était descendue à la cuisine pour aider sa mère, son père n'était pas encore là, j'arrive dans la cuisine et trouve Angie baissée, fesse relevée, n'étant qu'un homme et trouvant ça amusant je lui mets une petite tape sur les fesses, je tourne ma tête sur la porte de derrière qui vient de s'ouvrir et vois Angie rentrer, **nous lui fîmes les gros yeux,** et ouais je viens de mettre une fessée à sa mère, **nous explosions de rire,** moment de solitude, belle-mère franchement gentille qui préfère ignorer pour son état mental ce qu'il vient de se passer, ma pire honte, je ne suis plus venu pendant un moment, je vous laisse imaginer l'ambiance avec son père une fois qu'il est rentré et demande si tout va bien.**

**-Merde, **rit Emmett, **c'est du haut niveau ! Imbattable ! À moins que...**il me regarda, je lui fis un doigt pendant que les autres se moquèrent,** si on ne peut plus plaisanter, **dit-il en me donnant le dé, **Jasper soit soulagé,Ben a fait mieux que toi ! **Il en fut soulagé, j'avançais mon pion tombant sur une question coquine, j'en suis ravie, je la lisais pour moi et soupirais,** petite sœur ? **

**-Petite sœur se tâte...petite sœur trouve que les questions de son homme et elle sont un peu trop liées étrangement.**

**-Madame pas de bol ? **Railla Jasper,** allez Bell' lis nous la question ! **

**-Comment décrirais-tu le sexe de ton partenaire...**ils sifflèrent faisant la navette entre Edward et moi, j'attendis une quelconque aide de lui mais non encore une fois il fait le traitre.

**-Si tu ne réponds pas, **me dit Emmett,** j'ai ça...**il me montra le chocolat en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois, je reposais la carte sous le tas,** ah merde je suis content ! **

**-Imposant, **lâchais-je en regardant mon homme, boire fut une bonne idée, ils sifflèrent encore, félicitant Edward et son sourire en coin, Emmett fut le seul déçu.

**-Eddy il est content,** rit Rose,** la meilleure réponse que tu pouvais donner, **me dit-elle, je lui fis un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace, je donnais le dé à Ali', mon chéri lui me fixait, j'ignorais au mieux, gage pour Ali'.

**-Ah mais non...ça je ne vais pas le faire...je dois retirer mon pantalon, Emmett ? **

**-Tu peux encore t'en tirer et donner ta punition à quelqu'un,**il avança le tube de chocolat, je le regardais de travers,** personne ne dis que ça sera toi Bell'.**

**-Bella ! **

**-Ah bah si, **rit-il, je regardais Ali'.

**-Du chocolat, **me dit-elle en se pensant toute excusée, je continuais à la fixer, elle regarda devant elle ravalant son rire.

**-C'est le jeu après tout, **dit Emmett,** Bella debout ! **Je pensais à boire mon verre avant, il m'emmena vers mon homme des plus tendu, il fit reculer sa chaise de la table lui faisant enlever son haut,** mets toi à l'aise petit frère ! Bell' tu vas vite comprendre, **j'avais déjà compris.

**-Tout ça vous l'aviez manigancé de toute façon, **dis-je,** vous n'êtes pas discret je tiens à vous le dire,il me fait gémir, là ça, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais il y a un truc ! **Ils rirent bêtement, je regardais Emmett mettre le chocolat sur son frère, de son bas ventre à sous son oreille, en diagonale.

**-Tout doit disparaître ! **Dit Emmett tout content, **petit frère je te souhaite bien du courage ! **Il retourna s'assoir, nous nous regardions, oui il semble plutôt content, traitre, je l'ai déjà dis ?

**-Allez savoir comment elle va se comporter, **railla Rose,** ses deux pêchés mignons, son homme et du chocolat, n'attends pas trop ça commence à couler plus bas, **je soufflais.

Je me mis entre ses jambes, mes mains sur mes cuisses, il regardait le plafond surement pour ses nerfs, les autres carrément hystériques attendant, j'étais sur mes genoux, Edward se tenait à la chaise, je soufflais me rapprochant de son bas ventre, il rentra nerveusement son bas ventre en sentant ma langue, les autres tapant sur la table, je remontais prenant appui sur mes mains pour me redresser, leurs mains tapant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, j'arrivais sous son oreille, il était pire que tendu, crispé serait le bon mot, je ne cherchais pas son regard, il continuait à fixer le plafond je me reculais, oui ils applaudissent et sifflent.

**-Comme c'est con il en reste, **dit Ben en riant,** tout doit disparaître oublies pas, **Edward baissa sa tête pour se regarder.

**-Un gage est un gage, **ajouta Jasper,** jusqu'au bout, prend plus ton temps, **Edward lui fit un doigt,** ah tu es encore en vie ? **Ils rirent entre eux. Je me remis sur mes genoux, Edward trouva bon de me fixer, je serrai mes mains sur ses cuisses.

**-Dis moi quand c'est bon pour toi, **soufflais-je.

**-Vas-y qu'on en finisse.**

Je recommençais beaucoup plus lentement pour ne pas avoir de 3 ème passage à faire ce qui ne fut peut-être pas l'idée du jour, je devais suçoter sa peau, il se tendit de plus en plus, son regard toujours sur moi, un silence de plomb cette fois-ci , en fait j'y prenais plaisir, j'étais arrivé non sans mal sur le haut de son torse, remontant dans son cou, il me souleva m'asseyant brusquement à califourchon sur lui, je m'accrochais à ses bras terminant, son érection contre moi, ses mains sur mes fesses, nous eûmes un temps d'arrêt,enfin moi parce qu'il remonta sa main dans mes cheveux m'embrassant avidement nos mains se crispant de plus en plus, il me laissa à bout de souffle, nos visages l'un contre l'autre, des petits rires étouffés nous refirent prendre conscience de là ou nous étions, il laissa sa main sur mes fesses nous rapprochant de la table, je le serrai contre moi.

**-Il faudrait que Bella regagne son siège, **souffla Emmett.

**-Elle reste là, **dit Edward sans sourire.

**-OK comme tu veux, **dit-il en levant les mains avant de partir dans un fou rire suivit des autres,** vous êtes doués ! **

**-Pire que hot, **dit Rose,** je le savais bien, Bella tu te caches ? **J'approuvais,** moi à ta place je serai plus que fière, nounours on peut changer les règles ? **

**-Tu proposes quoi ? **

**-Chaque fille en équipe avec son homme, plus de joker, pas de réponse un vêtement en moins ! À la manière d'un strip poker, pour détendre les mâles de cette table, petite paranthése, LE mâle pour l'instant c'est Eddy, **je pouffais,** les filles en maillot de bains...alors qui suit ? **

**-On fait quoi ?** demandais-je à Edward.

**-Tu te sens de finir en maillot de bain ? **

**-Ils m'ont déjà vus, je pense surtout aux quelques minutes que nous aurons pour nous changer.**

**-On suit ! **Dit Edward.

**-Waw, dit Ben, je pensais que vous seriez les plus réticents, Bell' où es-tu ? **Je les regardais enfin non sans rougir,** t'es sexy ce n'est pas de ta faute, **je riais gênée,** si tout le monde suit allons nous changer.**

Nous nous levions, Ali' emmena Angie et Ben avec elle, Jasper également, nous filions dans notre chambre me déshabillant à la vitesse grand V, son jean fut tout aussi vite retiré, ce fut brutal mais tellement bon, je finirais par mourir de plaisir, nous allâmes nous laver rapidement, il se rhabilla rajoutant un débardeur sous son tee-shirt, moi ce fut autre chose, il me donna mon maillot de bain bien sur, mais suivit d'un legging,un baggy, un petit débardeur qui servait à cacher ma poitrine, un autre plus grand et un petit pull, il me fit attacher mes cheveux à moitié avec une pince, pour lui ça compte comme un vêtement, mes chaussons et il m'autorisa à sortir, me demandant de mentir aux questions pour ne pas que j'ai à retiré trop de vêtements.

Nous rejoignions les autres, de chaque côté de la table, 2 chaises l'un prés de l'autre, davantage d'alcool, Rose et Emmett à tout finir d'organiser, il y avait à grignoter aussi, nous nous assîmes tous, ma jambe trouvant place entre les siennes.

**-Nouvelle règle, **dit Rose,** personne n'est frère, sœur, jumeau...juste des amis, OK ? **Nous approuvâmes tous, **nounours ! **

**-Pareil que tout à l'heure sans les joker, un vêtement en moins par manque de réponse ou par mensonge,pinces,bijoux, élastiques et chaussons ne sont pas des vêtements, **mon chéri grogna doucement, Emmett nous mit le tube de chocolat devant nous, **cadeau de la maison, **nous lui fîmes un doigt,** ça me fait plaisir, dans les gages, nous avons mit des papiers vierges, questions, gages, au choix, bien servez-vous à boire, à manger, peu importe faîtes ce que vous voulez, nous nous étions arrêtés à qui ? **

**-Moi, **dit Ali',** qui donne son gage à Bella.**

**-C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu oublier, au fait vous avez reçut une nouvelle vidéo sur vos portables, souvenirs et oui je l'ai supprimée de mon téléphone, bien nouveau tour de table, moi, Rose, Bella, Eddy, Ben, Angie, Jasper et Ali' ! **Il lança son dé.

**-Stop, **dis-je, **deux minutes, **je pris les tas de cartes, les mélangeant tous, la coupelle aussi, je remis tout en place,** voilà, tu peux y aller, **il fit un peu la gueule, ça me confirmait que tout n'était pas clair encore, on ne se fera pas avoir 2 fois, il eut droit à un papier...vierge.

**-Ah bah tiens, merci Bella, **ils rirent bien content, mon chéri embrassa ma main blasé pour moi,** question pour Bella ! Je veux savoir c'est quoi l'histoire de l'orgasme et du lycée, **je regardais mon chéri, il me laissa le choix.

**-Bon l'histoire du lycée...**ils s'avancèrent tous sur la table, ** aller en pleine nuit au lycée pour s'amuser un peu, pas de discrétion à avoir, fin de l'histoire.**

**-Mais non n'arrête pas maintenant ! **Râla Rose.

**-J'ai répondu.**

**-Il y a d'autre papier vierges, **me menaça-t-elle.

**-Tombe dessus et je répondrai.**

**-Bien, **dit-elle hautaine**, je vais donc faire ça...y a pas de vigiles ? **Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**-Tu veux un vigile à Forks ? **Demanda Jasper,** c'est une bourgade calme, au pire, ils auraient pu être surpris par papa Charlie ou un de ses collègues, dur d'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là, **nous rîmes nerveusement.

**-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé,papa Charlie dormait **dit Edward, **personne ne nous a surpris** **comme Ben et Angie pour l'église.**

**-Heureusement, **souffla Angie, Rose avança son pion en me regardant comme la vicieuse qu'elle était, je fus soulagée quand elle dut prendre une carte confidence.

**-''Cite un lieu ou tu as fait l'amour'', oh bah il y en a un paquet, c'est comme les fantasmes...euh...dans un taxi à New-York c'était bien ! **Emmett confirma,** Bella épate nous ! **Dit-elle en me donnant le dé, j'eus droit à un papier blanc, la chance enfin de mon côté.

**-Emmett ! Question pour toi...tu meurs de faim,tu rentres du sport en plus, vraiment tu meurs de faim, **il approuva,** tu rentres, Rose ici présente, à une grosse envie, que choisis-tu, la nourriture, un bon gros sandwiche, ou ta Rose ? Tu es obligé de faire un choix, tu ne peux pas faire un mix, **Rose haussa les épaules, l'air de dire question facile, elle arrêta de le penser en regardant Emmett,** un énorme sandwiche, poulet, salade, tomate, mayonnaise, 4 étages même, fromage, et tout un tas de choses que tu aimes, un bon soda pour faire descendre tout ça...**il regarda brièvement Rose qui attendait pas vraiment patiemment, bras croisés, regard mauvais, les autres ricanaient.

**-Non mais ma Rose, **dit-il timidement,** Teddy Bear il suit pas sinon, **elle ouvrit sa bouche choquée,** tu me connais Rose maintenant.**

**-Attends, tu choisis de la bouffe ? **

**-Je n'ai pas répondu...**il retira son tee shirt,se retrouvant torse nu, nous rîmes mesquinement, mon chéri était fier de moi.

**-Et bien c'est clair au moins, **dit Rose vexée,** de la bouffe au lieu de me prendre ? Nous réglerons ça plus tard, **il me plomba du regard, ce fut au tour de mon homme, il avança son pion,** tu m'avais dis en plus que tu me préférais à ta bouffe, **mon homme échappa un rire,** la ferme, **il leva ses mains, riant encore plus,** Eddy ! **

**-Je n'y suis pour rien vois ça avec mon frère ! **Question coquine fut pour lui,** ''Dans quel tenue voudrais-tu voir ta partenaire ? '' **il retira son haut, se remettant à rire.

**-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? **Demanda Emmett.

**-Et toi ? **Demanda-t-il en parfait petit con.

**-Ouais...suivant, **il se rapprocha de mon oreille**.**

**-Tu le sais c'est suffisant, **j'acquiesçai embrassant sa joue, Ben eut droit au défi que les hommes voulurent esquiver.

**-Merde embrasser un mec, **il regarda nos hommes, je le regardais mauvaise, Edward aussi,** personne n'a assez de couilles pour le faire ? **

**-Teddy Bear, **dit Emmett,** petite bite, donc non.**

**-Tu peux toujours courir, **dit Edward,** le blond ? **

**-Je m'en tape,** nous le regardions tous, il haussa les épaules, **Ben ?** Ils se fixèrent.

**-Bah écoutes...tu rêves ! **Il retira son haut, il était en débardeur, **merde être bi ça doit leur couler dans les veines, **nous nous moquions.

**-Vous avez tous des grandes gueules c'est tout, **dit Jasper,** à refuser vous faîtes gay refoulés.**

**-Ouais bah on préfère ça, **rit Edward,** jumelle tu as fais le bon choix niveau conjoint.**

**-Je me disais à peu près la même chose, **dit-elle suspicieuse en le regardant du coin de l'œil,** nous aussi nous avons à parler.**

**-Non mais n'importe quoi, les Hale ont juste l'esprit plus ouvert.**

**-Tellement ouvert, **dit Edward** qu'il y a quelques temps tu voulais lancer la rumeur que nous étions gays, **nous regardions tous Jasper.

**-Tu tournes le truc à ta façon, mais vu que nous savons désormais, grâce à Oompa que tu es monté comme un âne ça m'a refroidit je te rassure,** nous rîmes tous, **bref, Angie...**

**-Eddy je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom ! Je t'appellerai Cadichon maintenant, **nous rîmes bêtement, **l'âne Cadichon,** dit-elle morte de rire, elle lança le dé, se prenant un gage, riant toujours,** moi je trouve mieux que Teddy Bear ! **

**-Les Cadichon c'est de famille, **dit Emmett,je fermais les yeux bloquant mon esprit,je ne dus pas être la seule à empêcher une sale image, **c'est de fratrie, **tenta-t-il de se rattraper, **putain ça marche pas ? **Je regardais Angie la suppliant d'enchainer.

**-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Belly, mais...OK j'y vais, je dois lancé le dé et boire autant de verre, comme à la brasserie, **elle relança le dé faisant un 4,** vous savez je peux décider que nous buvons tous 4 verres histoire de nous reprendre,** nous les enchainions remerciant Angie,** de rien c'est comme si on me demandait si la rumeur du pasteur nu sous sa soutane est vrai, **je pleurnichais,** ça marche à tout les coups avec toi en fait ! **

**-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Arrêtez de parler des pénis de vos pères merde ! **Nous avions tous une tête d'enfants traumatisés.

**-Il ne l'est pas, **souffla Angie, **il a des vêtements dessous.**

**-Je pensais, **dit Jasper, je vais le tuer, **nous avons presque un remake des village people, Charlie le flic motard, Sam peut-être l'indien, Carlisle le médecin, nouvelle génération on peut inventer, Père Weber, il en manque 2, **dit-il pensif,** Paul l'ouvrier et le dernier ? **Nous demanda-t-il, nous nous regardions cherchant d'où pouvait lui venir une telle idée.

**-Excellent choix vraiment, **dit Edward à Ali'.

**-N'en dit pas plus jumeau, toi non plus,** dit-elle à Jasper,** l'alcool doit commencer à faire effet...**elle donna le dé à Jasper qui cherchait toujours, il se prit une ''vérité'', Ben murmura un ''es-tu bi ? '' nous rîmes doucement.

**-''As-tu déjà joué avec des sex-toys ?'' oui, **je regardais mon homme.

**-Bébé...**murmurais-je,** désolée mais...tu crois qu'il a joué tout seul avec ? Son oui ça veut dire ça ? **Il me regarda légèrement perturbé.

**-Nous sommes des amis, je bloque mon esprit et pour ta question, je me poses la question en fait, il commence à m'angoisser un peu et si tu regardes Ali', l'angoisse elle l'a, **je la regardais, elle fixait Jasper pensive, nous l'étions tous en fait, elle prit le dé avançant son pion, tombant sur un papier vierge.

**-Il faut que je saches,** souffla-t-elle,** Jasper ! As-tu déjà été attiré par une personne du même sexe ? Avoir envie de lui ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**-Tu me penses gay ? **

**-Je commences à me poser des questions...**

**-Je ne suis pas gay, vraiment pas, je ne testerai même pas, e**lle souffla soulagée, il soupira, **je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme non plus, mais comme Rose pour les femmes, je sais reconnaître quand un mec est un beau-gosse, comme tout le monde autour de cette table.**

**-Alors pourquoi tout ton truc sur les Village people ? **

**-Moi ça me faisait rire.**

**-La rumeur avec mon jumeau ? **

**-Pour faire parler les gens au lycée vu que ça en amuses beaucoup ,qu'ils en inventent régulièrement sur nous, entre ''ils sont ensemble pour un pari'', ''Avec lui pour son fric'', échangiste mais ça nous l'avons cherché, des grossesses qui viennent de je ne sais où, rumeurs comme quoi tel ou tel couple et en froid,que certains ne sont pas fidèles...Alors pourquoi pas dire que je suis gay ? C'est du même niveau, débile et sans rapport, bon il y a aussi que je racontes beaucoup de merde depuis tout à l'heure pour vous stresser, **rit-il, **j'ai parié avec moi-même ! **Il riait tout seul, content de son truc.

**-Gay peut-être pas, **dit Emmett,** mais con ça oui, **nous rîmes tous,** bon un nouveau tour de ''je n'ai jamais...'' ? **Nous approuvâmes tous,**alors je n'ai jamais profité du corps de ma/mon partenaire jusqu'à épuisement, **nous pûmes tous boire.

**-Les vacances chez la tata de Ben sont au top, **précisa Angie**.**

**-Je n'ai jamais reniflé les sous-vêtements de MA partenaire à son insu,**dit Rose,** je veux savoir ! **nous rîmes nerveusement,** , **Emmett but son verre,** faîtes pas les timides, **je regardais mon homme.

**-Non chérie je ne l'ai pas fais,** me dit-il amusé, nous vîmes Jasper boire, nous regardions Ben.

**-J'ai une variante que je dirai plus tard...**

**-Désolée, **dit Rose, **j'en ai une autre, désolée,une que je me pose depuis longtemps...je n'ai jamais avalé, **elle prit son verre attendant, Angie la suivit, nous rîmes tous, **enfin la fin du mystère !** dit-elle hystérique,** merde chérie nous nous ressemblons beaucoup ! J'adore ! **Elles pouffèrent,** Bell' ! **

**-Toujours pas non, **ils me regardèrent tous,** ce n'était pas ta question ? **Demandais-je en dépression.

**-Non, **rit-elle, **tu n'as pas bus, j'avais déjà ma réponse mais merci de le confirmer, ton ''toujours pas non'' ça signifie que tu y songes ? **

**-Que ce...ça m'apprendra à faire des boulettes, c'est pas ''non jamais'' en tout cas, **Rose me félicita ainsi que Angie, Emmett fixait son frère avec un sourire de crétin finit, je tournais ma tête vers mon homme qui regardait sa petit verre concentré.

**-Je pense, **rit Rose, **que Eddy ne te laisserai plus lui faire ce genre de plaisir pendant un moment, **il eut un petit sourire, **ah oui c'est bien ça, il va se poser la question à chaque fois...**je pouffais pivoine,** Bell' tu peux passer ton tour vu l'info ! c'est fou ce que l'on apprends de choses ce soir hein Eddy ?**

**-Je ne dirai rien, **dit-il en regardant Rose, son regard se posa sur moi, bien sur que je suis pivoine,** je n'ai jamais...**il bloque...

**-Perdu mes mots face à toi ? **Chuchota Angie, il leva son pouce pour la remercier, je le laissais boire son verre, il se resservit, je lui pris le buvant, nous nous sourîmes, ils prirent tous leur verres pour le boire.

**-Je n'ai jamais utilisé la petite culotte de ma femme comme doudou, **dit Ben, nous rîmes bêtement en le regardant, il but son verre,** bah ouais ma variante.**

**-Et je n'ai jamais porté les sous-vêtements de mon homme ! **Dit Angie en prenant son verre,** il trouve ça sexy que je porte ses caleçons et avec un baggy c'est faisable ! Ou pour dormir, quand j'en ai un et qu'il grimpe à ma fenêtre la nuit dés qu'il le voit, ça le fais démarrer au quart de tour, **Ben le reconnut facilement,** Jasper à toi ! **

**-Je n'ai jamais fouillé dans les affaires de ma partenaire,** je fus la seule à ne pas boire, **oh brave petite...**

**-Chéri ? **

**-Pour des idées de cadeaux surtout, je reconnais avoir regarder tout ton maquillage, parfums, crème et compagnie, **je haussais les sourcils,** OK je viens de me mettre dans la merde, **les autres riaient.

**-Non je ne savais pas c'est tout, pas de reproches, mon sac de cours ? Sac à mains ? **Je pensais surtout aux idées interdites que nous avions régulièrement avec Angie et que nous en laissions des preuves écrites, stupide je sais.

**-Non, bien qu'il m'arrive de faire ton sac de cours, tu n'as jamais au début ouvert tout mes placards, fouillé ? **Je secouais la tête négativement,** dans mon portable ? **

**-Toujours non, tu fouilles dans mon portable ? **

**-Non, je ne suis pas a regardé tes messages, appel ou autre, tu n'aimerai pas que je le fasse en tout cas.**

**-Bah non, je ne le fais pas moi, si je viens à le faire c'est que je commences à avoir des soupçons au niveau des filles, tu as changé de numéros alors non, mais il est vrai que si tu avais le numéro d'avant je vérifierai oui, pour savoir si elles t'appellent encore, les seules personnes qui ont ton numéro sont notre entourage alors je n'ai aucune raison de faire ma curieuse, je ne le suis pas et puis quand tu fouilles tu finis par tomber sur quelque chose de déplaisant j'ai pas envie de tester.**

**-Tu crois trouver quoi ? Je te le donnes mon téléphone si tu veux ! **

**-Je faisais juste une généralité, comme j'ai dis pour moi quand tu fouilles c'est par manque de confiance, je ne le fais pas et toi c'est pour des idées cadeaux alors tout va bien, **il acquiesça se prenant à boire.

**-Hum...à moi,** dit Ali'**, je n'ai...**

**-Attends Ali',** dit Edward,** juste pour savoir...**il me regarda,** tu crois que tu trouverais des numéros de filles dans mon portable ? **

**-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dis tout l'inverse même puisque je t'ai dis que si je fouillais dans ton portable ça serait pour m'en assurer, or je ne le fais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé pendant tes sorties que tu t'amusais à prendre des numéros, tu passes juste du temps avec les Quileute ou tes frères, et vu que toi tu demandes aux autres de donner ton numéro quand je me fais accoster, si une fille te demandes le sien donne le mien, je saurai l'accueillir tout comme tu as accueillis l'idiot de la bibliothèque.**

**-Je ne donnes rien du tout à la fille ou à toi.**

**-Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi toi tu saurai quand je me fais accoster et pas moi ? **

**-Parce que je ne donnes pas l'occasion à l'une d'entre elles de me penser ouvert ou autre, à partir de là il ne peut y avoir aucun échange, je ne les regarde même pas.**

**-Ah...alors moi tu crois que j'ai eus une attitude qu'il lui a fait penser que j'étais ouverte ? **

**-Je me suis mal exprimé...**

**-Je ne l'ai pas regardé celui de la bibliothèque, pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas venu me voir et excuse moi mais tu ne passes pas inaperçu.**

**-Pour info, aucunes filles ne m'a approchée depuis que je suis avec toi, **je le fixais un air de ''tu me prends pour une conne ? ''** me parles pas de l'autre, elle est conne, Chrystie pareil.**

**-Tu me le dirais si Chrystie recommençait ? **

**-Honnêtement ? Non.**

**-Mais moi tu me demandes de te le dire par contre.**

**-Mais toi tu irais la voir, tu as faillis lui en mettre une la première fois, la deuxième aussi, Ali'...**

**-Ah moi j'ai plus le droit de parler là ? **

**-Tout a été dit non ? **

**-Si tu le dis, **j'attrapais mon verre pour le boire, je me resservis attendant.

**-OK...euh...soyons fun virons un vêtement ! **Je lui fis un petit sourire retirant mon petit pull, elles étaient habillées à peu prés comme moi, Edward se retrouva torse nu, Ben et Jasper aussi,ce dernier c'était rhabillé avant le nouveau jeu, Emmett vira sa ceinture,** nous pouvons boire aussi, nous le fîmes tous, **voilà qui est mieux !** Em' ! **

**-Les Bisounours, tranquille...**dit-il un peu inquiet,** Bell' avec Rose nous...**

**-Tu fais comme tu veux, **dis-je sans méchanceté aucune,** c'est votre couple vous faîtes vos règles, ça ne me regardes pas.**

**-OK pourquoi tu ne veux rien savoir ? **

**-Parce que ce qu'il se passe dans un couple ne regarde que 2 personnes, celles qui le forment, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir plus que ce que vous en dîtes, si j'ai besoin de conseils, d'avis je les demanderai bien que là encore une fois pour Edward et moi il s'agisse de jalousie, je veille juste sur mon bien au final, idem pour lui, **je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse,** nous n'allons pas nous disputer, je ne l'ai pas prévu en tout cas.**

**-Moi non plus,** dit-il.

**-C'est pour ça que vous étiez réticent pour jouer ?** Demanda Rose, nous approuvâmes,** vous nous trouvez trop curieux ? **Je regardais Edward,il me laissa la parole.

**-Parfois oui mais nous savons que ce n'est pas pour faire des problèmes...**

**-Juste que vous posez trop de questions, **dit Edward, **vous avez du mal à vous arrêtez quand vous êtes tous ensemble, là nous sommes là, nous jouons avec vous, bien que je vous retienne tous pour le chocolat, **ils rirent nerveusement,**tout va bien, **ils approuvèrent,** nous reprenons ? **

**-Nous dirons que c'était nos questions, **dit Rose,** Bella à toi ! **Je lançais le dé avançant mon petit pion, ''vérité''.

**-Votre partenaire vous a-t-il déjà donné des orgasmes multiples ? La réponse est oui,** je donnais le dé à mon homme, sa main s'était par hasard rapprochée de mon entre jambe.

**-Je suis fier petit frère, je suis fier, **nous rîmes doucement, il eut comme gage de virer un vêtement, pas de chaussettes,ceinture merde !

**-Non tu oublies amour, je retirais mon débardeur, je prends pour lui ! **

**-Pourquoi ne pas le laisser se mettre en boxer ?** Demanda Angie, je la regardais en plissant des yeux, elle se mit à rire, **je plaisante...**je lui fis un sourire me levant.

**-Je reviens, **j'allais à la cuisine prendre des grandes cuillères, le chocolat liquide me tentait trop depuis tout à l'heure, je les posais remplissant la mienne sous leurs moqueries, ma jambe à nouveau entre les siennes, sa main de retour sur ma cuisse,** je sais Oompa c'est moi, **je l'a mis dans ma bouche en soupirant, je fis tourner le chocolat.

**-Tu partages ? **Demanda Ben étonné, je haussais les épaules, ils se regardèrent,** je préfère ne pas tenter, **je pouffais.

**-Personne ? **Demandais-je, ils me dirent tous non**, dans ce cas, **je posais ma cuillère, prenant le tube comme un biberon, je me fis plaisir, ils se moquèrent reprenant le jeu.

**-''Votre record de performances'', **dit Ben, il regarda Angie, se faisant pensif tout les deux,** je sais que nous avons déjà fait nuit blanche mais le nombre de fois...**

**-6 je crois, **dit Angie, Rose et Emmett se tapèrent dans la main nous faisant rire,** tu veux peut-être lancer une compétition entre nos couples ? **

**-Nous prenons ! **Rit Rose,** il faudra attendre par contre que vous puissiez passer une nuit tout les deux.**

**-Faisons comme ça, **rit Ben, Angie lança le dé.

**-''Es-tu fétichiste de quelque chose chez ton partenaire'', **j'échappais un rire attirant les regards, je repensais à mon homme et mes petits pieds, il se contenta de rire et de boire,** je pense que la question aurait du leur revenir...**

**-Aucun de nous deux n'est fétichiste, **rit Edward,** juste une blague de Bella, elle m'en fait régulièrement...Angie fétichiste ? **

**-Si je devais l'être ça serait du pénis de mon chéri !**

**-Je me découvre une jumelle, **soupira Rose, nous rîmes tous, Jasper lui avança son pion, précision nous étions pour la plupart en sens inverse sur le plateau de jeu.

**-''Ta partenaire est-elle grossière pendant l'acte ? '' ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois quand elle était bourrée, deux chose très rare.**

**-Et...**dit Angie,** tu n'aimes pas ? **

**-Ce n'est pas dans la question, **répondit-il, elle râla, Ali' riait en se prenant un papier dans la coupelle.

**-Y a rien ! Buvons ! **Rit-elle,** enfilons-nous...**certains échappèrent des rires, elle lança le dé,** foooo ! 5 verres chacun ! Je vais chercher du citron et du sel, **elle se leva, retira son haut se retrouvant en haut de maillot de bain, elle partit en courant morte de rire, nous partions tous dans un fou rire.

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? **Riais-je.

**-Elle se lâche, **rit Jasper, elle posa plusieurs citrons et le sel sur la table.

**-'Tendez moi ! **Elle repartit, partant à l'étage, elle arriva chargée, mit la musique un peu plus fort, elle nous lança des cigares en riant, nous les attrapions, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire de l'air et se rassit enfin.

**-Papa te tueras, **la prévint Emmett.

**-Papa ne me tueras pas, je les ai achetés ! J'ai toujours voulu le faire !**

**-Carlisle fume le cigare ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**-Parfois mais avec ton père, **dit Edward,** pour les grandes occasions, pour la petite histoire la veille de ton arrivée ils en ont fumés un, **je souriais bêtement,** Ali' 8 avec un cigare maman va nous tuer.**

**-Je vais le garder,** dis-je, Angie également.

**-J'allume le mien sinon, **dit Ali'** et toutes les 4 on le fume ?** Nous approuvâmes,** ça en fait plus que 5, on peut se faire un poker ? On se pose des petites questions en même temps, **là encore nous fûmes d'accord, Emmett aida Ali', il poussa son jeu gardant les cartes et la coupelle près de lui, je les regardais faire, reprenant mon chocolat, Rose me regarda en riant.

**-Tu ne veux pas un vrai biberon et un chocolat chaud aussi ? **

**-Arrête, **riais-je,** j'ai longtemps bu au biberon, jusqu'à mes 7 ans, je dormais pas sinon la nuit, **ils se moquèrent,** de graves problèmes psychologique je sais, je vais me contenter de ce biberon, **dis-je en lui montrant mon tube de chocolat,** pur rien de mieux. **Elle se leva pour aider, mon chéri me regardait moqueur, **je ne le referai pas, ça serait un peu bizarre, par contre je vais en acheter souvent de ce chocolat, goute ! Il me le prit me le rendant rapidement.**

**-Je t'en achèterais, **je l'embrassais en souriant, j'arrêtais de sourire parce que mon chéri avec un goût de chocolat ça me faisait de l'effet, Téquila devait aidé, il glissa mon autre jambe entre les siennes me ramenant contre lui, je fermais un bras autour de son cou, l'autre sur son torse, je reculais mon visage quand je ne sentis plus le goût du chocolat, je lui donnais mon biberon,** tu le sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls...**

**-Oui mais m'en fiche un peu, **il en reprit, l'avalant, je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en soupirant, il eut un petit sourire, Téquila par sa présence dans mon sang, me fit me retrouver à califourchon sur lui, Téquila m'ordonna de retirer mon petit débardeur.

**-OK chérie, **dit-il nerveux,** il va falloir que tu songes à te calmer un peu, **j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne,** bébé je suis sérieux,** j'approuvais l'embrassant tout de même, je posais mes pieds sur les barreaux de sa chaise, me collant à lui, il grogna, je me redressais pour le surplomber, ses mains sur mes hanches se crispèrent, je retirais ma pince, mes longs cheveux nous cacheraient un peu,** chérie...**je le regardais en soupirant**.**

**-Intense, **chuchotais-je avec un grand sourire de conne, je me reculais posant mon coude sur la table, reprenant mon amie Téquila, il baissa son regard en soufflant, il releva son regard faisant un arrêt sur ma poitrine, je regardais ce que faisais les autres, il n'y avait que Angie et Ben assit en face de nous, occupés pour le moment,** chéri...**

**-Hum ? **Je pouffais, il me fixa, je regardais autour de nous essayant de repérer ou pouvait être les autres, je pris son petit verre de Téquila en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin,** quoi que tu es l'intention de faire, **souffla-t-il,** ça ne sera pas...**j'en fis un peu tomber sur mon buste, il ferma les yeux,** une bonne idée,** je riais bêtement, **après tu te détends ? **J'approuvais grandement, il baissa sa tête entre ma poitrine, je continuais à rire mais nerveusement en sentant sa langue remonter sous mon cou, il me prit le verre le terminant.

**-J'aime ce jeu, **il me fit un sourire de pervers.

**-Nous rejouerons mais calme toi un peu.**

**-J'aurai le droit de te lécher encore ? **Il posa sa nuque sur le dossier de la chaise passant ses mains sur son visage, j'allais embrasser son cou remontant sous son oreille, il bloqua ma tête avec sa main, il baissa sa tête, reculant la mienne, il agrippa mes cheveux posant sa bouche contre la mienne, nous faisant avide de l'autre, il me remit avec son bras sur lui, sa main serrant fermement mes fesses.

Je me calmais, lui aussi au retour des autres, Emmett avait un tapis de jeux et des jetons, ils installèrent tout, pour m'assoir j'attendais que mon chéri se détende, je remis mon petit haut prenant mon débardeur, j'attendis qu' Edward veuille bien retirer ses mains pour le passer, il s'amusait à ajuster mon haut.

**-Chéri...**chuchotais-je.

**-Chéri il fait comme toi il déborde et n'écoute rien, **il baissa ses mains sur mes hanches me remettant bien sur lui, il avança la chaise, posant ses mains sur mes fesses, son front contre mon buste, je riais discrètement en le sentant tirer sur mon haut avec ses dents.

**-Chéri...**

**-Toujours non, **souffla-t-il, il embrassa le haut de mon sein, je riais moins en sentant le bout de sa langue, je le poussais en arrière, mais n'ayant pas la même force que lui ça ne servit à rien, il me mordit.

**-OK bébé tu déconnes là, **riais-je nerveusement, je le sentis sourire, **Cullen reprends toi ! **Je repris mon débardeur le passant, je me reculais le baissant, il grogna, remonta sa main dans mon dos,tirant sur le cordon,** t'es un gamin ! **Riais-je, il riait toujours contre le haut de mon sein, je tentais au mieux de le rattacher, je fis au mieux, tapant sur sa main qui voulut retourner dans mon dos, il me souleva m'asseyant sur la table devant lui, il se reprit à boire un sourire d'idiot content de ses conneries,** tu devrais peut-être arrêté là avec la Téquila...**il se fit pensif.

**-Et bien non,** il reprit une gorgée, je regardais les autres.

**-Je fais quoi ? **

**-Il va juste être chiant, **me dit Emmett en souriant,** tu sais jouer ? **J'approuvais, **évidemment, tu as le temps pour ton crétin, je dois réexpliquer les règles à Angie et Ali',** j'approuvais, riant nerveusement en regardant mon chéri, je poussais sa tête avec ma main, il fixait mon entrejambe.

**-Arrête ! **

**-Je réfléchissais.**

**-Ne me dis pas à quoi, **riais-je, je lui pris la bouteille, il m'entoura de ses bras, son menton sur ma cuisse, regardant les autres, je caressais sa nuque, il se remit face à moi, sa tête entre ma poitrine, il me remit sur lui.

**-Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas bourré.**

**-Je m'en fiche amour, tu me fais rire plus qu'autre chose, **il se rapprocha de mon oreille.

**-Je trompe l'ennemi en fait, je les laisse le croire, ils penseront gagner facilement.**

**-Alors depuis tout à l'heure tu fais le vicieux ? **

**-Je me fais plaisir aussi, laisse les penser que je suis bourré et à nous la victoire ! Mais pour ça faut que je te tripotes.**

**-C'est vrai que tu fasses ça, ça va vraiment me déranger...**

**-Je vais te retirer tes hauts aussi, tu es de dos ils ne verront rien, tes cheveux longs le cacheront, OK ? **Il se recula reprenant une gorgée, je lui fis un petit oui de la tête, il me tira contre lui avec sa main sur mon haut,** tu as le droit de faire ta mijorée.**

**-Comment on fait ça ? **Demandais-je stressée, il partit dans un fou rire pas du tout discret, se reprenant, il but encore avant de poser la bouteille, il me fixa sans sourire, mes yeux s'arrondirent devant sa tête de pervers, en 2 secondes je me retrouvais avec mon haut de maillot de bain, il lança mes hauts sur les autres qui soit riaient nerveusement soit sifflèrent,** non mais arrête ! **La mijoréeen moi fit son apparition, il colla mon buste contre lui, nous levant, nous allongeant sur le canapé cachés des autres,** Edward...**

**-Silence femme ! **J 'échappais un rire con, les autres se joignirent à mon rire,** je t'ai dis de te taire ! **Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour me retenir, il me fit un sourire en coin, il se leva revenant avec sa bouteille, il s'assit sur moi, regardant les autres,** nous jouons quand ? **

**-Bientôt, bientôt, **rit Emmett,** petit frère ça va ? **

**-J'ai calmé ma femelle alors ça va, **ils rirent deux fois plus, je le pinçais, il me regarda,** choisis ou je vais te le faire maintenant.**

**-Non mais tu as vraiment des problèmes ! Qui es-tu ? **Riais-je.

**-Bon, **dit-il aux autres**, je reviens dans 2 minutes, interdiction de s'approcher, **ils lui répondirent tous affirmativement, il se pencha sur moi, je me repris, il eut un sourire en entendant les autres dire qu'il était raide, **naïfs,** murmura-t-il, il posa la bouteille sur la table, m'embrassant doucement.

**-Tu cherches à faire les choses qui sont à l'opposé de toi ? **Soufflais-je contre sa bouche.

**-Oui pour que ça marche vraiment, **j'arquais mon dos tirant sur les cordons, **pas à ce point chérie...**je le retirais de mon cou, je collais son torse contre mon buste, lui donnant mon haut,** Bella...**

**-Si après ça ils ne le pensent pas...lance leur, ça t'oblige à rester contre moi ensuite, mauvais Eddy va gagner au poker, tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton coup de bluff ? **Il grimaça,** allez chéri lance ! En faisant ça, les filles auront du mal à comprendre les règles, **il lança mon haut en direction des autres, qui se mirent à rire comme des hystériques,** Cullen ! **Criais-je** non mais t'es con ? **

**-Ça me dérangeait.**

**-Et tu ne te dis pas que je suis à moitié à poil maintenant ? **

**-On s'en fout femelle.**

**-Merde Eddy, **rit Rose,** reprends toi !** Il se redressa me fermant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**-Bah quoi ?** Il récupéra sa bouteille,** je joues.**

**-Non mais d'habitude c'est Bella pas toi jumeau...**

**-Il y a un début à tout, pour le moment gardez ses hauts, vous voulez les bas ? **Je me crispais.

**-Cullen la ferme ! **

**-Non merci,** rit Jasper,** retournes à ton occupation, nous vous appellerons ! **

**-Mais lancez moi mes affaires ! **

**-Non, **rit Ben, **c'est pour toutes les fois ou tu le provoques, **Edward me regarda un souriresatisfait.

**-Je vous retiens, **ils rirent pas du tout impressionnés, je poussais mes bras, attrapant le haut de son jean, il se remit contre moi, sa main sur mon sein, m'embrassant langoureusement, je retins tous sons inappropriés.

**-Tu as le droit de te plaindre...**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment mentir, **chuchotais-je, **pour l'instant joue avec moi, **il grogna doucement.

Nous nous tripotâmes, jouant avec l'autre, d'avoir du apprendre la discrétion nous aida, à sa demande je jouais la fille un peu choquée, j'étais loin de l'être, les autres furent enfin prêt, ils nous lancèrent mes affaires, je me rhabillais rapidement, il m'aida.

**-Je te préviens **me menaça-t-il,** tu as intérêt à gagner ! **

**-Vu comment tu m'as l'air sobre si on perd c'est de ta faute ! **

**-Pourquoi tu réponds ? L'homme c'est moi ! **Nous nous assîmes, je le regardais de travers,** quoi ? **Je lui fis un doigt,** voilà tu as compris, **les autres se moquèrent,** distribution des cartes, on s'active, Ali', où es mon cigare ? **Elle lui lança en riant, le coupe cigare aussi, **ta petite jambe entre les miennes, **me dit-il, je le regardais, voulant faire comme si j'étais en rébellion et que je n'aimais pas son air macho,** arrête tu m'impressionnes, **il attrapa ma jambe, la mettant entre les siennes,** les femmes d'aujourd'hui **soupira-t-il,** l'égalité des sexes, la pire des conneries si vous voulez mon avis, **il me fut difficile de ne pas rire, les autres rirent pour moi.

**-Waw, **dit Angie, **toi qui fais le macho ? **

**-Et ? **

**-Et ça ne te ressemble pas du tout...tous les jours tu nous traite comme des princesses, Belly en premier et là tu...**

**-On s'en fout, **la coupa-t-il,** briquet ? Non parce que je ne vois pas comment tu veux que je fasses sinon, **dit-il à Ali'.

**-J'y vais, **rit Rose.

**-Au moins une qui connais son rôle de femme, frangin félicitation ! T'as bien de la chance, c'est pas moi qui y aurait droit.**

**-Hé du con, **dis-je,** tu vas te calmer ? **Il but à la bouteille en me regardant,mini-orgasme m'atteignit, Rose revint lui donnant le briquet, il m'ignora allumant son cigare,** il y en a un il va dormir par terre ce soir.**

**-Ouais toi, **dit-il faisant rire les autres.

**-Fais le malin Cullen tant qu'il y a du monde, **il soupira.

**-Tu vois de quoi je parle ? **Demanda-t-il à Emmett,** bref il vaut mieux la laisser, avec le temps je la détendrai, **j'échappais un rire nerveux, Emmett distribua les cartes.

**-Je le trouve sexy, **dit Rose, je la regardais, **toi non ? **

**-Non pas vraiment, **mentis-je en prenant mes cartes,** il est surtout ridicule mais c'est lui que ça regarde.**

**-Pourtant mauvais Eddy tu avais aimé.**

**-Oui mais j'aime pas super-trou-de-bal, **ils rirent tous sauf Edward.

**-Si vous voulez parler, **dit-il, vous sortez de la table, je lui fis un doigt,** tant que tu te tais, **je levais les yeux au ciel,** enfin un peu de silence...**

Nous prîmes nos cartes, chaque couple cachant son jeu de l'autre, je sentis ses doigts sur mon mollet le caressant lentement, fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète je savais qu'il plaisantait, nous avions tous eut nos jetons également, pour le moment Ali' et Angie regardaient Jasper également, les autres hommes avancèrent leur jetons, je pris le cigare de mon homme aussi, ne cherchant pas à lui demander l'autorisation, j'avalais pas la moindre fumée mais en fait je détestais l'odeur, mon papi me laissait crapoter, bizarrement ça m'évitait les hauts de cœur, je lui rendis, en attendant je ne me couchais pas suivant Emmett dans la surenchère, Rose c'était couchée, Ben aussi, chéri nous suivit, je demandais à changer 3 cartes,si autant j'étais nase pour mentir, au poker je me gardais toute réaction, mais mon jeu n'était pas du tout dégueu, je posais les cartes, les laissant cachée, je repris de mon chocolat, augmentant les enchères, j'eus tous les regards sur moi.

**-Bon moment de vérité, **dit Emmett, **je commence,** il posa sa paire,** Ed ? **Lui avait un brelan,** putain...psycho ? **Je repris mes cartes posant mon carré, **oh la conne ! **Je lui fis un petit sourire,** pardon Bell', **je haussais les épaules, **coup de chance, va pas t'enflammer non plus.**

**-L'argent chez nous ! **Dit Edward.

**-Pardon ? **Demandais-je, **chez moi oui, macho de merde, je vais te mettre ta raclée ça va te détendre, **je pris mes pions toute contente sous les fou rires, je fis du pied à mon homme.

**-Tu veux la jouer perso ? **

**-Depuis quand c'était en équipe ? **

**-OK joue la perso, quand tu auras perdue je te donnerai un petit jeton pour te faire plaisir.**

**-Et je ne t'en donnerai aucun, Emmett ton fute tu l'enlèves quand ? **

Il le retira se retrouvant en boxer, nous restâmes en 5 joueurs pour que les cartes aient plus de valeurs, Angie et Ali' préférèrent attendre, Ben laissa sa place à Jasper, nous laissâmes Emmett distribuer les cartes.

**-On peut poser des questions ? **Demanda Ali',** j'en ai une pour mon jumeau ! **

**-Vas-y je t'écoutes.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimerai pas que Bella change chez elle ? **

**-Physiquement ? **elle approuva.

**-Mais c'est ma fête, **dis-je en misant.

**-Je n'aimerai pas...qu'elle coupe ses cheveux, rien de nouveau, qu'elle perde trop de poids, elle en prendrait que ça ne me déplairait pas, **je le regardais,** je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ton corps.**

**-Non, non je sais mais tu veux que je grossisses ? **

**-Si ça arrive ça ne va pas me déranger et sinon c'est tout.**

**-Combien par exemple ? **Demanda Ali'.

**-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas de poids précis.**

**-Un des rares hommes qui demande à sa copine de grossir, **dit Rose.

**-Si elle ne le fait pas ça me va aussi,** précisa-t-il,** mais au début tu avais plus de hanches par exemple.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, **dit Angie, **avec Thanksgiving elle va prendre du poids, Belly ton avis ? **

**-Je n'ai pas cherché à en perdre, mais à être toujours dehors à faire 50 choses c'était à prévoir, prendre du poids Ok mais pas plus de 5 kilos, quand à mes cheveux non je ne les couperai pas, **je misais à nouveau demandant 2 cartes, je posais mon jeu attendant de voir ce que faisait les autres.

**-Elle est angoissante,** dit Ben,** je pensais pourtant que tu serai la pire des joueuses parce que mentir ce n'est pas ce que tu fais de mieux, depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de voir si tu bluffes mais rien, je capte rien.**

**-Tu suis ? **Demandais-je l'air de rien.

**-Elle est parfaite, **murmura Edward, je riais, je me reculais de lui mettant mes pieds sur sa cuisse, jambes tendus, il misa plus que moi, je me couchais, il gagna, ramassant l'argent, je le félicitais.

**-Ok c'est bon, **dit Emmett, **les Bisounours savent jouer et le petit frère n'est pas du tout bourré, **nous rîmes bêtement, je pris la Téquila pour boire, je laissais ma place à Angie qui voulait essayer.

**-J'ai une question, **dis-je,** une générale, personne n'a jamais fumé un joint ? **Ils me fixèrent tous, j'eus un rire idiot, **non moi jamais, c'était juste une question, alors qui ? **Ils levèrent tous la main, je l'ai regardais choquée.

**-Mon frère,** dit Ben,** avec Angie.**

**-Une soirée **dit Emmett, **j'en ai eus un, en parfait grand frère irresponsable j'ai fais fumé mes frères, ma petite sœur et ma Rose, un soir d'ennui dans une bourgade, tu cherches de l'occupation comme tu peux mais bon nous étions 5 dessus alors rien de bien méchant, nous étions bien.**

**-Nous c'était plus costaud,** dit Ben,** et pas qu'une fois.**

**-Mon père l'a fait, **dis-je,** à nos âges à peu près.**

**-Tu le ferai ? **Me demanda Rose.

**-Je ne suis pas tentée plus que ça, vu comment j'ai craché mes poumons avec une cigarette ça ne me donnes pas envie d'essayer et puis mon papa n'en serait pas ravi bien qu'il l'ait fait.**

**-Je pensais que tu serais la première à vouloir essayer,** dit Jasper.

**-Et bien non ! Les mecs évitez à ce qu'il paraît pour pourriez être victimes de pannes...je dis ça comme ça...**

**-J'ai une question ! **Dit Ben en levant la main,** je voudrai savoir quels sont tes lectures Bell', **je pouffais,** ou tes séries, émissions de télé, comme pour le masque de sperme que tu nous avais sortis au camping.**

**-Il y a 7 autres joueurs autour de cette table,** dis-je.

**-Réponds ! **

**-Et si je ne veux pas ? **

**-Tu vires un vêtement ! **Je retirais mon débardeur, ils râlèrent.

**-Question,** dit Edward,** j'aimerai que chaque mecs autour de cette table, note la conduite de sa partenaire, **je ravalais mon rire,** bébé, je te mets 5/10, trop nerveuse comme conduite.**

**-7 **dit Emmett.

**-Pareil, **dit Ben, nous regardions tous Jasper la tête dans ses cartes,** Jasper ? **

**-Hum ? **

**-Réponds mon choupinet ! **Dit Ali' avec un grand sourire,** il m' a déjà dit que je conduisais plus que bien, **Jasper cacha sa grimace nous faisant rire.

**-Attends je joue Ali'.**

**-Il dit même que je conduis mieux que toutes les filles autour de la table, **nous fixions Jasper bien dans la merde.

**-Ali' j'ai dis que tu conduiras mieux qu'elles dans quelques temps...**

**-Non tu avais dis que je faisais mieux qu'elles au début.**

**-Sans vouloir faire d'histoires, **dit Edward,** Bella tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Angie pareil,** il le regarda de travers,** j'émets juste mon avis.**

**-Alors je conduis mieux que Rose ! C'est mieux que rien.**

**-C'est surtout rien, **dit Rose, je riais doucement, Ali' la fixa cherchant à comprendre, **Jasper, donne sa note à Ali' maintenant,** elle regarda ses cartes, sourire de garce,** ne la fais pas autant attendre.**

**-Je ne pourrai la noter que le jour ou elle aura une voiture, elle ne conduit pas assez souvent pour que je puisses le faire.**

**-Pourtant tu dis que je conduis bien, tu peux quand même noter...**

**-Je peux retirer mon pantalon aussi,** nous rîmes doucement, Ali' attrapa le visage de Jasper pour qu'il la regarde, elle le menaçait clairement, insistant pour savoir, serrant sa main sur le bas du visage de Jasper.

**-Combien ? **Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

**-2 mais tu atteindras aisément 10 rapidement.**

**-2 ?** elle lâcha son visage regardant devant elle bras croisés.

**-Poupette, **nous éclations de rire, **vos gueules, poupette, **elle l'ignora,** poupoune...**nous rîmes davantage.

**-Ma maman elle appelait mon vagin comme ça quand j'étais petite, **rit Angie,** ''Angie nettoie bien ta poupoune'' **nous rîmes à en pleurer,** il appelle sa copine vagin, **dit-elle morte de rire,** vagin fait pas la gueule ! **Oh bah là nous étions fichus avec nos rires ne parvenant pas à nous arrêter,** aprés ''branlette surpris par ma sœur'' nous avons ''vagin ma petite amie'', il est d'une classe notre blond ! **

**-Je vous emmerde...Ali'...ce n'est rien.**

**-Rien comme le fait que je fasses ceinture pendant 8 jours, 8 pour le nombre de points que tu aurais du ajouter pour atteindre 10 ! remercie le fait que ce ne soit pas sur 20.**

**-Vas-y fais la ta ceinture, je m'en tapes.**

**-Ah oui ? Tu t'en tapes ? **

**-Quoi que je dises de toute façon ça ne changera rien alors il vaut mieux que je te dises que je m'en tapes, Eddy je te revaudrai ça.**

**-Je m'en doutes bien, bon ce poker il en est ou ? **

Emmett gagna, Ali' prit des cartes en grommelant, je soufflais un ''fouteur de merde'' à mon homme, il laissa sa place, attirant ma chaise vers la sienne, me mettant face à lui.

**-Il m' a fait plus d'un sale coup, entre frères c'est normal et nous avons réussis ce que nous voulions poser comme question, **j'approuvais.

**-Question pour les filles, **dit Rose,** vous dîtes juste oui ou non,** nous approuvâmes toutes,** aimeriez-vous que votre partenaire vous attache ? Faisons soft, sur un lit, **nous dîmes toutes oui,** vous prive de vos sens ? **Encore oui,** vous filme ? **Là pour moi ce fut non,** vous étrangle ? **Encore non, Angie et Ali' non plus,** cire de bougie ? **Elles hésitèrent, moi toujours non,** fessées ? **Ali' et Angie n'eurent rien contre,** Bell' ? **

**-Je ne sais pas non, tu cherches à savoir qui est dans le SM ? **Elle approuva.

**-La dernière moins soft, les humiliations ? Ça peut-être verbale, physique**...Edward se tendit, je répondis non regardant Edward ensuite, il regardait Rose en secouant la tête énervé, je le mis face à moi, les filles répondirent non à leur tour,** tant que ça reste soft en fait.**

**-Amour...**soufflais-je**, il s'agit de sexe pas d'autres choses.**

**-Elle aurait pu se garder sa question.**

**-Elle ne sait pas.**

**-Elle connait les grandes lignes, c'est une question de logique.**

**-Amour tout va bien, **je pris mon chocolat,** tiens ça détends, **il me fit un petit sourire en prenant, j'en pris aussi, **et voilà tout va bien ! Câlin ? **

**-Câlin ! **Je posais ma joue sur son épaule regardant le salon, il embrassa mon épaule caressant mon dos, je tournais mon visage, ma bouche près de son oreille.

**-Et sinon mes réponses ? **Il sourit.

**-Tes réponses me vont parfaitement.**

**-C'est vague tout ça, **il embrassa ma joue poussant les mèches de cheveux qui le dérangeait,** t'as raison on s'en fiche,** il me refit un bisouje me redressais, il mit mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles regardant ce qu'il faisait.

**-Question pour Ben, **dit Ali'**, qu'elle est la chose que vous préférez chez votre partenaire, **mon homme toujours occupé avec mes cheveux.

**-La manière qu'il a de m'aimer, **soufflais-je en le fixant, pas ma question mais peu importe, il me fixa touché, échappant des rires quand Ben cria ''son cul'' en parlant d'Angie.

**-Même si Ben a cassé le truc, merci.**

**-Il fallait un peu de niais et surtout la vérité, j'en ai une autre...je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime deux fois plus.**

**-Non,** souriais-je, **pas possible.**

**-Je peux t'en apporter la preuve tout de suite si je te demandes de m'...**il se raidit légèrement, je fronçais les sourcils.

**-Si tu me demandes quoi ? **Demandais-je intriguée,** dis moi ! **

**-Pas comme ça, **souffla-t-il.

**-Quoi pas comme ça ? Pourquoi tu es nerveux d'un coup ? **

**-Non pas nerveux mon ange, nous ne devions pas mettre une raclée aux autres ? **J'approuvais, retrouvant ma chaise,** je reviens,** il embrassa ma tête partant vers les escaliers, du coup je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me demander.

**-Bell', **je sursautais en voyant Emmett penché près de moi,son pantalon, il l'avait remit,** pardon, sourit-il, tu vas bien ? **

**-Tu m'as juste fais peur.**

**-Eddy il est partit où ? **

**-Il m'a dit qu'il revenait.**

**-Pour tout à l'heure, la question de Rose, elle ne c'est pas rendu compte...je voulais m'excuser pour elle.**

**-Il n'y a pas besoin, je sais qu'elle n'a pas posée cette question dans un autre sens que ses délires, **il me fit un petit sourire,** des boulettes j'en fais pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas ? Rends moi service, ne lui en parle pas, je le dirai à Eddy aussi, OK ? **

**-Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois, les autres ne veulent plus vraiment faire de poker, ils sont plus dans les questions plus conne les unes que les autres, toi et Eddy ça vous dis on s'en fait un à 3 ? **

**-Il voulait rejouer, moi aussi ! **

**-Cool, je prépare tout.**

Je ramassais tous ce que je pouvais jeter allant à la cuisine, riant en entendant les réponses qu'ils pouvaient donner, je refis un deuxième voyage, j'ouvrais un tiroir dans la cuisine prenant un papier d'Arménie, je le laissais brûler dans la cendrier, bien pratique contre les odeurs, Amour réapparut, Emmett lui proposa une partie, qu'il accepta, compétition entre nous trois, je gardais un œil sur mon homme pas seulement pour voir si il bluffait mais il semblait ailleurs à moins que trop concentré, nous fîmes plusieurs parties, si la chance sembla de mon côté plus d'une fois, Edward nous ruina, nous fûmes mauvais joueur avec Emmett.

**-Em' toi c'est les jeux vidéos, toi le billard, laissez moi au moins le poker ! **

**-Mouais, **dit Emmett, **faisons comme ça.**

**-Maintenant que vous avez finis, **dit Angie, **il est ou ton film comique Emmett ? **Il se leva en riant montant à l'étage, je rangeais le tapis, les cartes et les pions,** Bell' tu vas voir le monde différemment ! **

**-Je n'en doute pas, **riais-je**, je suppose que vous l'avez tous fait devant un film X, **ils approuvèrent.

**-C'est de là l'idée des films,** dit Rose, **avec Emmett en fait nous aimons bien en regarder mais plus pour rire, la plupart n'ont rien d'excitant, nous passons plus de temps à rire qu'autre chose devant, nous préférons les scènes hot des films dit normaux, mais Bell' jamais, jamais t'as vu un film X ? **

**-Non vraiment pas.**

**-C'est le béaba de tout ado , bon normalement vierges mais tu vas voir c'est amusant.**

**-Ou ça vas te dégouter, **rit Ben**, j'imagine bien ta petite tête écœurée déjà.**

**-Promis j'aurai les deux réactions...si aux filles ici présentes ça ne leur donne pas envie plus que ça quand est-il des hommes ? **

**-Tout dépend des paramètres, **dit Jasper,** comment est la fille par exemple mais je connais les films d'Emmett, ils n'ont rien d'excitant,** je regardais mon homme.

**-Je confirme, rien d'excitant, ça vaut un peu, désolé Angie, mais une messe, **nous rîmes tous, Emmett arriva avec 3 DVD.

**-Il faut choisir ! **Rit-il, **des classiques..Blanche neige et les 7 mains, Scarfesse ou Alice aux pays des pervers, **je riais comme une conne, **laissons Bella choisir.**

**-Le dernier,** riais-je.

**-Putain, **rit Jasper,** elle a choisit le pire.**

**-Je ne le connais pas ! **Dit Angie, Ben et Ali' non plus, **allons nous installer ! **

Nous nous prîmes à boire, les choses à grignoter également partant nous assoir, j'étais pas non impatiente de le voir, Edward se mit près de moi.

**-T'es pas à l'aise hein ? **Me demanda-t-il doucement.

**-Non, pas vraiment,** riais-je,** je trouves ça bizarre comme principe, regardez un porno tous ensemble.**

**-Ça l'est un peu oui.**

**-Ça ne va rien te faire ? **

**-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? **Je le reconnus, **assis toi devant moi tu t'en rendras compte par toi même, **il mit son dos contre le repose bras, je me mis entre ses jambes sur le côté, **ça ne dure pas longtemps c'est l'avantage.**

**-Qui est tenté par un film d'horreur ensuite ? **Demanda Rose, ils levèrent tous la main, je finis par le faire, mon homme était là je devrais survivre,** Emmett tu attends, Ali', Jasper, avec moi, Angie, Ben prenez les coussins et la couette dans la chambre d'amis, Emmett tu peux virer la table du milieu ? **

**-Je vais prendre le matelas pneumatique aussi, **il poussa la table**, **il nous interdit de bouger, si il insiste, il partit à son tour.

**-Je suppose que nous dormons ici,** dis-je.

**-Si tu en envie de remonter dans la chambre nous irons.**

**-Toi tu veux quoi ? **Il se baissa dans le canapé,je me mis sur le ventre mes bras repliés, mon menton sur mes mains.

**-T'éviter une crise cardiaque pendant le film d'horreur déjà.**

**-C'est un bon début, **il me remonta sur son torse pour m'embrasser,remerciant la personne qui nous mit notre couette dessus, têtes comprises, pouvant continuer, il passa ses mains sous mon legging, me ramenant vers lui davantage, j'ouvrais mon baggy, l'enlevant, mon petit haut aussi,il prit son coussin se mettant à l'aise, sa main de retour sous mon legging, je baissais la couette, je laissais mes jambes entre les siennes, il tira sur le cordon de mon haut de maillot les poussant pour toucher mon dos en faisant de grands allers retours, je soupirais.

Ils furent tous installés, ça ne durait que 40 minutes, tant mieux, j'avais jamais été curieuse pour ce genre de films, j'avais déjà eus droit aux bruitages à Phœnix, je grimaçais, avant de venir ici, je ne trouvais pas le moindre intérêt au sexe alors regarder un film, j'arrêtais avec mes pensées quand Emmett nous regarda amusé en nous montrant la télécommande.

**-Petite sœur, ne fais pas cette tête de traumatisée, **je riais légèrement.

**-Je suis sur que je vais être plus traumatisée par ton film que par un film d'horreur.**

**-C'est possible, **rit-il,** concentre toi sur le pseudo histoire et les pseudos dialogues, l'intrigue aussi, passionnant et très, très, très difficile à comprendre.**

**-Je vais me concentrer, lance ton film tu en meurs d'impatience.**

**-Ça doit faire 2 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu celui-là ! **

Il lança son film, rien qu'au générique je trouvais ça nase, quand à ''Alice'' elle avait une tête encore plus perverses que les autres, elle faisait la petite fille effrayée pour le moment.

**-Elle est effrayée de ne trouver personne pour la prendre ? **Demandais-je, ils rirent tous.

**-Merde, **rit Jasper,** elle a déjà trouvé l'intrigue ! **

**-Vu la tête de perverses qu'elle se paye c'est pas difficile à comprendre, j'ai une question...est-ce que ça va tourner à la zoophilie et elle va se faire tous les animaux qu'elle va croiser ? L'heure du thé ça devient l'heure de l'orgie ? **Ils rirent encore plus.

**-Nous te laissons la surprise !** Dit Rose, je partis dans un fou rire toute seule,** oh vas-y fais nous rire ! **

**-Je suis désolée,** riais-je **c'est déplacé.**

**-On s'en fout, **dit Ben.

**-Je pensais juste à Esmée quand elle dit que ''c'est l'heure du thé'' je crois que j'arriverai pas à ne pas penser orgie quand elle le dira, **bien que certains furent réticent au début ils finirent par en rire, **je me tais maintenant, ça y est la zoophile à trouvé sa première victime.**

Nous regardions donc notre film, pas certaine que Disney ait appréciée le détournement de leur dessin animé en film complètement tordus, nous rîmes comme des cons quand Alice se servit du thé, ça partit vite en vrille sur une grande table, ça partit en vrille assez régulièrement c'était le but du film,partie à 3 avec ceux qui interprétait Tweedledee et Tweedledum, si pour autant dans la vrai version le conte jouait avec la logique, là rien ne l'était mais je me doutes que pour le réalisateur ça ne devait pas être sa priorité, nous passâmes plus de temps à rire qu'autre chose, je grimaçais plus d'une fois par contre, les autres commentant les performances, il y avait tous les genres de relations, hétéro, gays, à plusieurs, perturbant tout de même, je fus contente quand ça se termina, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

**-Alors ? **Demanda Emmett en riant,** qu'en dis-tu ? **

**-J'en dis que je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir été curieuse, déjà que avant de venir ici le sexe était selon moi sans intérêt, ça n'aurait fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà.**

**-Sans intérêt...**souffla Rose,** whaou...Eddy tu l'as échappé belle ! **

**-J'ai dis avant de venir ici Rose, je n'ai pas de problème avec le sexe,** à part avoir toujours envie mais ça je me le garde et chéri à le même souci.

**-T'es plutôt sage en fait, **dit Rose**, t'es plus dans le classique.**

**-T'appelle quoi classique ? **

**-Par exemple les idées que nous avons avec Emmett ne t'intéresse pas du tout, être filmé par exemple.**

**-Non chacun à sa façon de voir les choses.**

**-Ce n'était pas du tout une critique.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas pris comme tel, **souriais-je,** je préfère être dans le classique plutôt que de faire des choses que je ne sens pas ou les faire parce que les autres le font dans la vie ou dans les films peu importe, ça ne m'intéresse pas, et encore moins parce que mes sœurs et copines le font ça serait calqué un couple qui n'ai pas le mien, enfin tout ça pour dire que merci mais tout va bien,** elle pouffa, elle regarda Edward.

**-Elle a bien résumé, **dit-il, **arrête d'être curieuse maintenant.**

**-J'arrête ! Et Bell', continues de penser comme ça, **nous nous sourîmes,** personne ne veut blanche neige et les 7 mains ? **À mon grand désarroi ils dirent oui**.**

Edward nous mit sur le côté, tournant le dos à la télé,j'enlevais le haut de mon maillot de bain, les laissant regarder leur film, nous ne débordions pas, les gémissements, répliques débiles ne donnaient pas envie, je me redressais juste pour voir l'actrice, je bloquais parce qu'il y avait des nains, Edward se mit à rire devant ma tête certainement, je me remis sur le coussin.

**-Ils sont toujours aussi étranges les films ? **

**-Non pas tous, ceux d' Emmett oui.**

**-Tu t'y connais apparemment, **raillais-je.

**-Plus jeunes avec Emmett, nous nous posions des questions en tant que parfait puceaux, nous voulions savoir, voir, il a donc fait en sorte de trouver des films et nous les regardions, un truc de frères, je pensais vraiment que tu en avais déjà vu.**

**-Non vraiment pas, je te l'ai dis, j'étais vraiment une coincée, je ne me regardais pas, je...je ne me touchais même pas, **dis-je à peine audible, sa tête était rigolote,** bah non même pas ça...ça surprend hein ? **

**-Euh ouais, **sourit-il, il le perdit,** attends j'ai une question...**j'étais déjà pivoine,** est-ce que je dois comprendre que la première fois ou tu l'as fais c'était avec moi dans la salle de bain ? **Je lui fis oui de la tête,** ah ouais quand même**, je riais nerveusement.

**-C'est bizarre non ? Toi qui à toujours trouvé que j'avais une quelconque expérience, en fait non absolument aucune, c'est de ta faute, assume, **nous rîmes doucement.

**-J'assume, j'assume, bon en fait pas vraiment,** rit-il,** c'est tout autant de ta faute Swan, tu n'as jamais donné l'image de la fille coincée, comme quoi il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences.**

**-Les filles ont aidées aussi, après quand j'ai vu que le tant convoité Edward Cullen s'intéressait à moi je me suis lâchée et j'ai dis au revoir à la nonne en moi, et me voilà en parfaite dépravée, félicitation ! **

**-Merci, **rit-il.

**-Je t'en prie amour, ça m'a fait virer un peu hystérique parfois mais bon.**

**-Ça n' a pas d'importance, pour moi c'est un gros plus, dés le départ ça en était un, que tu n'es rien fait avec personne je parles, être le seul à avoir le privilège de te toucher, ne serait-ce que de t'aimer, il n'y a rien de plus enviable.**

**-Parce que tu n'as pas à te dire que quelque part existe un de mes exs ? **

**-En quelque sorte, je pense même que j'aurai aimé être comme toi, tout faire, tout connaître avec toi, **je lui fis un petit sourire, **certain que le Edward Cullen puceau aurait été beaucoup moins intéressant pour le coup.**

**-Tu aurai pu échapper à ton fan-club et à certaines fanatiques.**

**-Ne me donnes pas d'avantage de regrets,** nous rîmes bêtement,** mais tu as quand même réussit à me faire penser que je l'étais, félicitation, **je le remerciais en souriant, il posa un baiser, plusieurs suivirent auxquelles je répondis, **tu continues d'ailleurs **murmura-t-il, il remonta un peu plus la couette.

Nous nous câlinions jusqu'à ce que leur film se termine, ils votèrent pour Alice aux pays des pervers, je remis mon petit haut me remettant entre ses jambes comme tout à l'heure, j'eus une grande envie de pleurer quand Emmett mit L'Exorciste, petite vengeance pour l'histoire du sandwiche et Rose, il ramena aussi les cartes et les coupelles, selon lui jouer pendant le film me ferait avoir moins peur, je verrai toujours les images, il nous fit une distribution de cartes, des petits papiers aussi, je me tournais quand Edward se redressa sur le coussin, mon dos contre son torse, nous enlevions les cartes que nous avions déjà fait, il me laissa un peu de répit avant de lancer le film, me ramena mon tube de chocolat, je ne l'avais pas encore finis, miracle.

**-Répondes ce qu'ils veulent,** dit-il,** j'en ai une, ''penses-tu que Bella est nympho ? '' oh bah je ne sais plus vraiment du coup, je la trouve normale finalement, **je lui fis un sourire en coin,** mais rien que pour ce regard et ce sourire petite sœur, je vais dire oui, **je pouffais,** je le suis aussi, qui ne l'est pas ? **Nous demanda-t-il, personne ne leva la main,** voilà...Bell' la question te concernait alors à toi ! **

**-''Décris ton premier baiser...'' avec ? Rose ou Edward ? **Ils rirent tous, non chéri grognait.

**-Eddy,** railla Rose,** faut t'en remettre.**

**-Non, je t'en voudrai longtemps, ça aurait du être moi en premier pas toi.**

**-Il est jaloux, **rit-elle, il haussa les épaules,** fais ton homme, j'ai décris tout à l'heure.**

**-Le premier était particulier parce que c'était pour répondre à Mike Newton, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années, mais non...sinon, je ne sais pas vraiment décrire ce genre de choses, j'ai cru claquer, ça oui, en fait il me donne souvent l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse c'est comme si c'était la première fois, **les filles soupirèrent, je rougis,** il m'intimide bien trop souvent et il en joue, ça ne réponds pas à la question mais bon.**

**-Je vous apprendrai les mecs, **railla Edward, je riais, relevant ma tête pour le voir, il regarda ma bouche, je me crispais me remettant correctement, ça le fit rire, les autres aussi**, bon ça me concernait alors j'en fais une, **il prit un papier vierge,** oh ça sent le gage et vous allez tous le faire sauf nous, nous y sommes déjà passé, ça vous tente ? **

**-Bien sur que oui ! **Dit Ben, ils étaient tous motivés, je m'assis, il se leva prenant mon chocolat.

**-Je n'en prendrai pas beaucoup, **me rassura-t-il, **les filles en maillots de bain ? Vous qui aimez tant faire du mal à vos hommes c'est le moment, **elles le firent morte de rire, pas leur hommes non,** allongez vous sur la largeur du matelas, restez en appui sur vos avant-bras, chérie viens, **je me mis près de lui, **joues mon ange, choisis le chemin, le but du jeu est le premier qui termine encore en vie bien sur , sera déclaré mâle de la soirée, le perdant sera la fiotte, tout dépend de l'égo que vous avez.**

Rose me montra sa cheville, je commençais donc par la cheville remontant sur son bas ventre, ligne droite entre sa poitrine, Emmett était nerveux, je fis Angie, faisant pareil sauf que sur son ventre je ne fis pas de ligne droite, je refis une ligne entre sa poitrine.

**-Bell' tu déconnes, **dit Ben**, ça va être plus long forcément ! **

**-Je sais mais comme vous ne pouvez pas jouer autant que nous, c'est comme un petit cadeau.**

**-Vu comme ça je te dis merci.**

**-Moi aussi, **rit Angie**, merci ma Belly, je saurai m'en souvenir ! **

Je lui souris allant sur Ali', elle me demanda de faire comme pour Rose, voulant prouver que Jasper serait meilleur que Emmett, je me relevais, je leur demandais 30 secondes partant à la cuisine, j'attrapais des framboises leur demandant de les garder entre leurs lèvres, elles feraient perdre leur équipe si elles le mangeaient, l'idée ne plut qu'à mon chéri, nous nous assîmes, chéri avait le chrono.

**-Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait un peu orgie, **dit Jasper, nous approuvâmes en riant,** OK tant que tout le monde en est conscient.**

**-Bien sur, **dit Edward, **pas de débordements, **ils le regardèrent de travers,** tout le monde reste là, et n'oubliez pas gardez vous vos réactions les mecs, ça ne serait pas classe, **je riais nerveuse.

**-Parce genre toi tu n'as pas eus de réaction ? **Demanda Emmett sournois.

**-Ce n'est pas la question, en position ! **Ils le firent pire que tendu,** ils sont morts,** murmura Edward en riant, il souffla, **3, 2, 1 et top ! **

Nous rîmes comme des gamins ne sachant pas qui fut le plus mal, ils lâchèrent plusieurs jurons, du reprendre de l'air aussi, Rose n'aidant pas du tout provoquait Emmett du regard.

**-Pas de débordements, **rappelais-je en chantonnant **et tout doit disparaître,** ils me firent des doigts, je riais encore plus,** selon moi Jasper est gagnant pour le moment, **les bruns ne furent pas content, je me mis sur mes genoux dans le dos d'Edward, **c'est pervers amour.**

**-Je sais mais j'ai du te faire gémir, tu as eus le chocolat alors à leur tour de souffrir, Jasper 2 ème passage c'est bien le blond ! **

**-Et tu l'encourages en plus, **soufflais-je.

**-Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est une amie qui lui ressemble beaucoup, les filles craquez pas ! Pensez à vos framboises, **elles approuvèrent stressées, **Emmett et Ben deuxième passage ! **

**-Sucez les ! **Criais-je en riant, ils me regardèrent tous, chéri coupa le chrono, mon rire mourut,un silence, je soupirais,** suçoter ? **Demandais-je tout bas en grimaçant, je cachais ma tête dans le dos d' Edward, il prit une inspiration.

**-Faisons comme si, **souffla-t-il, **prêt ? **Il compta j'entendis le chrono être remit, je me redressais timidement, je laissais juste mes yeux dépasser, il me regarda par-dessus son épaule,** chérie ? **Il me fit un sourire en coin, **tu t'es emportée c'est pas grave, **j'approuvais,** ils vont la ressortir tu le sais ? **

**-Et ça sera sortis de son contexte.**

**-Ils n'auront même pas besoin d'en rajouter, je te donnes 9 niveau honte, **je riais, il regarda les autres,** tu t'améliores mon ange, **railla-t-il, je me relevais remettant mes bras sur ses épaules,** Ben tu fous quoi ? **

**-Je sais je suis à la traîne ! **

**-Em' ? **

**-Je me concentres ça me fait prendre du retard et...**

**-Stop ! **Cria Jasper, il embrassa Ali' prenant la framboise, elle le félicita en tapant dans ses mains,** putain je suis bon ! **

**-Pour la peine plus de ceinture ! **Cria Ali', Jasper la remercia, ils eurent le même réflexe par contre de ne pas se lever, Angie et Rose râlèrent, Ben et Emmett ce fut pire.

**-Putain le blond gagne, **soupira Emmett vaincu,** je termine quand même,** dit-il en fixant Rose, il remonta entre sa poitrine, je sifflais, il prit sa framboise, **nounours est déçu.**

**-Pas Teddy Bear, c'est le principal, **nous rîmes,**je sais nounours je parle trop...je me tais, **Ben avait finit lui aussi.

**-Allez debout les mecs,** railla Edward, aucun ne bougea, Emmett si au bout de quelques secondes, il souleva Rose se mettant sur le canapé, leur couette autour de Rose, Jasper et Ali' se levèrent, ils mirent tous la couette sur eux,** Jasper tu es le mâle de la soirée.**

**-Merci, merci ! **

**-Normal, **dit Ben, **sa copine est une naine, moins de surface,** Emmett approuva évidemment.

**-Soyez mauvais joueurs si vous voulez les fiottes, **rit-il,** le blond il vous emmerde ! **

**-Ça y est il ne va plus se sentir, **dit Rose en le regardant,** redescend de ton nuage branlette, vagin arrête ton sourire d'idiote, **ils lui firent un doigt sous nos rires,** avec nounours nous sommes plus que bons au jeu des positions, on les enchaine ! Nous nous sommes beaucoup entrainés nounours ? **

**-Oui habillés,** précisa Emmett,** juste deux minutes, **elle approuva toute contente.

**-Là nous allons voir qui est le mâle en puissance ! **Elle remit son haut son bas aussi, elle donna à manger et à boire à Emmett, il la remercia.

**-Vous allez enchaîner les positions ? **Demandais-je.

**-Oui ! Nous avions vu ça dans un jeu télé, ça nous a amusés nous y jouons donc, le but c'est d'enchainer un maximum de position sur un temps donné, faisons 1 minute 30, normalement il y a des concurrents mais pas grave.**

**-Nous ! **Dit Angie, **nous connaissons beaucoup de positions ! **

**-Le plus compliqué c'est de les enchainer, **dit Emmett** faut être synchronisés, entrainés aussi,** il se leva s'étirant, Rose aussi,je riais parce qu'il étaient à fond dedans,** ris petite sœur, tu vas voir c'est un grand spectacle, Eddy 1mn 30 ! **il approuva, je me rassis près de mon chéri.

Rose et Emmett furent l'un en face de l'autre, des petits sourires de crétins, Emmett fit signe, le chrono enclenché ça alla plus que vite, j'éclatais de rire arrêtant pour pouvoir suivre,nous les regardions tous et merde ils sont fort, je ne les connaissais pas toutes ça c'est sur, ils enchainèrent, certaines étaient plus acrobatiques, waw, le chrono fut coupé, Edward les arrêta.

**-Papa et maman c'est qui ? **Rit Emmett en tapant dans la main de Rose, nous dîmes tous leurs prénoms en riant**, combien ? **

**-22 ! **dis-je**, j'en ai compté 22.**

**-Moi 23 **dit Ali'.

**-24 **dit Angie.

**-Bon disons 23 **dit Rose, **nouveau record, **ils se rassirent dans le canapé.

**-Et après on parle de ce que je peux regarder à la télé ? **

**-Oui mais toi tu es le bébé, **me dit Rose,** c'est pour ça, tu es encore à l'état de nouveau-né, **je pouffais,** c'est surtout pour te taquiner, nous allons nous améliorer, nous vous le referons, Eddy ? **

**-Que veux-tu que je dises ?** Rit-il.

**-Que tu lances Ben et Angie ! **

**-Ouais mais non, **dit Ben,** nous allons nous entrainer avant, nous vous défierons ensuite.**

**-Faisons comme ça, **dit Emmett,** vous ne gagnerez pas je vous le dis d'avance, **il prit un papier, il se leva prenant la télécommande, je grognais contre l'épaule d' Edward,** ''Quel couple présent seront les premiers mariés ? '' **il siffla, il nous regarda tous,** moi j'ai déjà mon idée et je la tairais, **Rose retira son petit haut, **merci chérie, **elle lui fit un grand sourire, il se rassit, appuyant sur la télécommande, ce fut automatique je remontais mes pieds, Ali' également, pour le moment c'était des bandes annonces.

**-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ? **Demanda Angie.

**-Parce que ça casserai le truc, pour info ce n'est pas Rose et moi.**

**-Moi aussi je sais ! **Dit-elle,** il reste beaucoup de questions ? **Celles que nous avons avaient été posées.

**-J'en ai deux, **dit Ben,** ''Ali' est-elle hyperactive ? '' sans hésiter je dis oui, moi je suis zen, et j'ai '' Emmett est-il boulimique ? '' là encore je dis oui sans hésiter.**

**-J'ai..**dit Angie, **''Jasper devrait-il basculer du côté des bruns ? '' je voudrai voir ça ! **Rit-elle,** et avec le verbe ''basculer'' nous savons tous que ça vient de Ben, **il le reconnut,** ''Eddy devrait...'' devrait se faire un tatouage, un beau tatouage, ouais je le vois bien, je suis prête à faire une cagnotte pour toi,** nous le regardions en riant.

**-Je suis censé me faire quoi ? **

**-Un truc tribal, **elle se leva le faisant se lever,** là, **dit-elle en montrant son flanc,** c'est hot les tatouages...non en fait pas toi, Ben et son crâne rasé, mauvais garçon N°1 ! **Ils se rassirent,** Ben ? **

**-Va savoir, tant que c'est pas un ''maman'' dans un cœur et sur l'épaule, **nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Bon le mieux c'est que vous vous fassiez tous tatoués, **dit Angie,** faut que je me calme avec mes tatouages, désolée, après j'ai un papier vierge et je dis bisou à votre conjoint ! **Nous nous embrassâmes,** après déjà fait ! **

**-''Combien de doigts ? '' **demanda Ali',** alors les filles qui à eut droit à une main entière par son partenaire, **nous grimaçâmes,** je suis dans la normale, Bell' ? **

**-Pareil, Angie ? Également, Rose ? **Elle nous fit 3 avec sa main**, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas faîtes ? **

**-Pas vraiment non, je pars du principe que tant qu'il y a le plus grand respect dans ton couple, rien n'est interdit tant que les 2 partenaires et les plans à plusieurs ne me tentent pas,sont d'accord, il n'y a pas de raison d'être offusquée de quoi que ce soit à partir de ce moment-là.**

**-Femme de bonne parole encore une fois,** dit Emmett,** question ? **

**-J'ai encore un papier blanc, **dit Angie,** je pourrai demander à Bella la fin de l'histoire de l'orgasme et du lycée, **Rose tapa dans ses mains**, mais je ne le ferai pas, **je soufflais soulagée**, Eddy c'est quoi l'histoire, **je râlais les autres riaient félicitant Angie pour son vice,** alors Eddy, c'est quoi l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ? Double vice,** souffla-t-elle, Edward et moi rîmes avec elle,** je m'en fous, je ne veux pas savoir, j'attendrai que Belly ait envie de raconter, **je la remerciais,** je n'ai plus de questions,** Rose marmonnait.

Nous n'avions plus de questions, nous arrêtions surtout parce que Emmett lança le film, je retrouvais le torse de mon chéri, je lui demandais de m'écraser contre lui, la couette sur mes épaules, rien que la musique me paralysait, je hais ce film, je redoutais la pire des scènes pour moi, la descente en pont dans les escaliers, j'avais un peu de temps.

**-Chérie respire, **dit Edward, j'approuvais me crispant,** non respire, tu vas pas arriver à la fin du film à ce rythme.**

**-J'ai jamais pu, je m'arrête quand elle descend les escaliers en pont, je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque à ce moment là, **il tua son rire, je le plombais du regard.

**-C'est un film ! Et je suis là, rien ne va arriver...Em' mets pause ! **

Il nous redressa, me disant de le regarder, il se pencha sous le canapé, je l'en empêchais, il posa un pied au sol, je ne respirais plus, il se leva et me fit un sourire avant de bouger sa jambe et de crier,tentant de récupérer son pied, je criais moi aussi mais comme une hystérique.

**-Oh merde, **rit-il,** chérie, chérie, c'était une blague,** les autres explosèrent de rire, je tremblais manquant de souffle, les larmes aux yeux, il se mit devant moi prenant mes mains tremblantes,** merde...**là il ne riait plus,** chérie, je faisais l'acteur, je pensais que tu comprendrais que c'était pour de faux, comme pour le film.**

**-Bon choix, **railla Ali'**, c'est comme vos blagues de merde tout le long de la semaine, fausse araignée dans les sandwiches ou tasse à café, faux insectes par ci, par là, ou le pire nous faire un réveil non pas avec vous mais Bob' le pirate, la momie et la sorcière**, ils échappèrent des rires, Edward caressa ma joue s'excusant, **vous êtes des merdeux ! **

**-Chérie je suis désolé, je te jures que je ne le ferai plus, je pensais te faire rire.**

**-C'était pas drôle, **soufflais-je.

**-Je m'en suis rendu compte, il n'y a que nous dans la villa et je vais arrêter de faire le crétin, je vais être un gentil chéri, **j'approuvais encore un peu tétanisée, il me donna mon chocolat,** finis le ça ira mieux,** je le terminais, il se réinstalla, je posais le chocolat désormais vide, il me remit contre lui, remontant la couette, **je suppose que tu te vengeras plus tard...**

**-Tu supposes bien, pour le moment j'ai trop peur pour ne pas être avec toi, **Emmett remit le film.

**-Me reste plus qu'à patienter...tu veux un bisou ? **

**-Non, **dis-je froidement.

**-Je m'en doutais,** il me remonta sur son torse, embrassant ma tête, il me serra contre lui, sa main contre ma nuque, me cachant un peu l'écran avec son bras ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, son autre main à caresser mon dos, non je dois lui en vouloir, j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque,** tu vas être fâchée longtemps ? Tu sais je parle pour que tu sois moins absorbée par le film, tu auras moins de sursaut, tu auras moins peur, fâchée combien de temps à peu près ? **

**-Aucune idée, je le dirai à ta maman et à mon papa.**

**-Pas le peine d'en arriver à ses extrêmes.**

**-Paul et Jake aussi, Sam, je vais te balancer ils te feront souffrir au sport.**

**-Ils m'en font suffisamment baver, tu peux te venger toute seule...**je me redressais sur mes bras pour le regarder, il eut un petit soupir.

**-Je vais faire ma gamine Cullen, ou...**je me rapprochais de lui pour parler encore plus bas que ce que nos faisions,** ou je pose ma main là, **dis-je en serrant son sexe,** et je regarde le film, **sa petite lueur d'excitation s'évapora,** certaine qu'en aillant peur j'aurai une mauvaise réaction, **il retira ma main.

**-Ne te venge pas seule finalement, tant qu'à parler de mauvaise réaction, j'aimerai ne pas sentir ton genou à cet endroit, **il ferma ses jambes passant mes jambes de chaque côtés des siennes, il nous tourna me mettant sur le dos,** là personne ne pourra t'attraper, si tu as peur je peux supporter tes ongles,** il posa sa joue sur mon sein se redressant,** ma tête là, comme ça quand ton cœur s'accélère c'est que tu es en période de stress,** il me vola un baiser se remettant sur mon sein, sa main à l'arrière de mon genou déjà prêt à me détendre.

**-Tu ne vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, **il approuva.

Non mais c'est vrai il triche, à chaque fois, il retourne le truc en sa faveur, je regardais le film, le début de l'angoisse allait commencer,je me tassais dans le canapé, merde j'aime pas ce film, chéri commença à masser l'arrière de mon genou, ça fonctionna plus d'une fois pas quand elle descendit les escaliers, je pleurnichais me prenant des railleries des autres, Edward posa sa tête sous la mienne je pus massacrer son dos, pas vraiment massacrer mais pas loin, je sursautais de peur, lui de douleur, ça se calma un peu.

**-On..on peut parler de sexe ? **Demandais-je aux autres, la voix hésitante, ils me regardèrent en riant,** je vous jure je veux bien parler de sexe, regarder Scarfesse même mais pas ça, je vais finir par vraiment abimer mon amoureux.**

**-J'ai déjà la peau du dos en lambeaux, **ils rirent deux fois plus.

**-Parlons sexe ! **Dis-je,** il manquait des questions vous savez, nous n'avons pas parlé de tout.**

**-Nous le referons, **dit Emmett.

**-Ça..ça veut dire non pour parler de sexe maintenant ? **

**-Tu as bien compris, **rit-il.

**-Connard,**dis-je mauvaise,il éclata de rire.

**-Tais-toi maintenant, elle va vraiment partir en vrille.**

**-Amour parlons sexe, **j'entendis le rire des autres, il se mit face à moi en souriant**, on chronomètre pendant combien de temps on peut s'embrasser ! Tu veux ? Ça aurait pu être dans les gages ! Alors on s'embrasse ? Je le fais de la manière que tu veux, **certains sifflèrent,** vous regardez votre film, amour...**il me surplomba**, je veux bien de tes bisous maintenant, je ne dirai rien à personne pour ta blague pourrie, je peux même trouver ça drôle si tu me fais des bisous, alors ? Elle va partir en vrille, Emmett l'a dit ! **

**-Eddy fais la taire,** dit Ben. Je remerciais Ben, un vrai ami, je prends note.

Il m'embrassa enfin, mes mains sur ses joues, je soulevais ma tête pour écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, sa main sous ma tête, je dus lui paraître désespérée vu comment je l'embrassais, il me remit sur le coussin, nous avions oublié le chrono, je jures que nous devions battre des records, surtout parce qu'une musique inquiétante commença, nous reprîmes rapidement de l'air, reprenant notre activité, n'étant que des humains et c'est bien dommage nous dûmes nous arrêter de temps en temps, le film passa rapidement un avantage.

Pour le moment nous nous regardions, nos bouches souvent l'un contre l'autre, j'avais trop tendance à me figer en entendant la voix qu'elle avait quand elle était possédée, j'eus la mauvaise, mais très mauvaise idée de regarder, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, je restais bloquée dessus, elle avait un tuyau dans le nez, attachée, complètement angoissante, j'avais déjà vu sa tête vers la fin très, très rapidement mais là...Chéri alla dans mon cou, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ses bras de plus en plus fort, entre l'envie de lui qu'il me donnait et la paralysie du film, il tourna mon visage vers le sien,son coup de rein me fit avoir un sursaut, m'embrassant pour étouffer mon gémissement, les suivant également, il inventa un nouveau jeu, me laisser regarder de temps en temps et faire des suspenses sur comment il allait me faire revenir, je préfères amplement sa façon de faire,nous aurions pu nous éclipser mais pour moi ça impliquait aller dans le noir et il y avait 6 personnes qui eux ne débordaient pas, puis nous aimions bien notre jeu.

Le film prit fin, j'en fus agacée, Edward aussi, je pus constater leurs têtes, pas tranquille pour certaines, ça amusa Edward qui put songer à se calmer un peu.

**-Facile, tu n'as pas regardé,** dit Ali'.

**-J'avais une jolie jeune femme à maintenir en vie, **je riais.

**-Vu ton sourire de con,** dit Emmett **ça a du être difficile.**

**-Ne te fies pas à mon sourire,** il se leva, allant allumer la lumière, **regardez ça !** Nous regardions son dos, je culpabilisais puissance mille,je ne l'avais pas épargné, ses biceps non plus, personne ne me félicita c'est sur, **non mais c'est pas grave, je suis même prêt à regarder un autre film d'horreur, **il se rassit près de moi, **je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolée et je ne plaisante pas, **j'embrassais son épaule pensant le plus fort possible mon ''je suis désolée''.

**-Il est 3 heures passés, **dit Rose, **personne n'a un jeu à proposer ? **

**-J'ai une proposition, **dit Emmett, **Bell' tu veux pas nous faire connaître tes ''je cours jusqu'au fond du jardin pour me faire flipper ? '' **ils attendirent tous ma réponse, **défions-nous ! **

**-Ou..nous pouvons parler de sexe, **proposais-je, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire.

**-Mais lâche l'affaire ! **Rit Ben, **c'est non ! **

**-Je peux raconter l'histoire du lycée, Rose ! **Dis-je pleine d'espoir.

**-Trop tard, je ne veux plus, je préfère être à la limite de me pisser dessus dans les bois.**

**-Non mais il y a tout un scénario ! Tu adorerais.**

**-Allons-y, **dit Jasper, **reste là si tu veux, **me dit-il, je lui fis les gros yeux, **nous allons nous habiller et nous partons, Bella gardera la maison.**

Ils se levèrent tous, je les regardais leur faisant une tête des plus tristes, Edward chercha à me motiver voulant absolument connaître mes jeux, j'abandonnais le suivant pour me changer, j'allais pas rester seule dans la villa, rien de plus flippant, je prêtais des vêtements à Angie nous changeant dans la salle de bain, nous allâmes tous dehors à l'arrière de la maison, j'évaluais la distance, trop de distance.

**-Bella quand tu le sens, **me dit Emmett.

**-Mais non pas moi en premier ! **

**-C'est ton jeu...**

**-Auquel je ne veux pas jouer ! Vous allez tous rentrer et m'enfermer dehors ! **Ils se regardèrent.

**-Elle vire hystérique, **dit Angie.

**-Elle est peut-être possédée comme la petite Regan, **dit Ali'.

**-Vous avez vu ? **Demanda Ben stressé en regardant le fond du jardin, je tournais ma tête, **elle est là ! **

**-Qui ? **Pleurnichais-je.

-**Regan et sa chemise de nuit, **dit-il d'une voix perverse, **elle est à nouveau possédée, **je remontais les marches me cachant derrière Edward, eux riaient, **comment c'est trop simple de la faire flipper, **dit-il mort de rire, **hé faut que tu fasses la différence entre les films et la réalité Bell', **Edward se retourna me prenant dans ses bras.

**-Bébé, montre moi, **dit-il suppliant, **montre moi comment tu faisais, je jure de rester ici et de t'attendre, **je pleurnichais, **je pensais avoir la petite femme la plus courageuse...**

**-Mais j'ai peur ! **

**-Comment tu faisais chez tes grands-parents ? **

**-Je courrais toucher le troisième arbre et je revenais, troisième parce que ça fait plus peur, tu dois t'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt.**

**-Alors vas-y fais le, ils pensent tous que tu ne vas pas le faire, ils vont te charrier longtemps et crois moi ils flippent tout autant, ils espèrent que tu ne vas pas le faire pour éviter d'y aller, **je le fixais, **je ne mens pas, regarde leur têtes discrètement,** tous n'étaient pas sereins, **fais le mon ange...**

Je pris plusieurs inspirations descendant les marches, je retirais mes baskets et mes chaussettes, ils me regardèrent tous.

**-Tu nous fais quoi ? **Demanda Jasper.

**-Je vais le faire.**

**-Pieds nus ? **

**-C'est comme ça que je faisais, c'est plus flippant parce que tu ne sais pas vraiment sur quoi tu marches, tu peux te faire mal et te retrouver à boiter alors que un truc te poursuit, **il siffla.

**-Ah ouais t'es bien atteinte, **les autres riaient, **autre rituel ? **

**-Le troisième arbre, pour aller un peu plus loin, une fois j'avais sentie un truc bizarre sous mes pieds, je sais pas ce que c'était mais c'est partit dans un buisson ! **

**-Euh...fait froid non ? Nous devrions rentrer...**Rose s'inquiète.

-**Moi je veux le faire,**dit Ben, **elle me stresse j'aime bien, Bell' j'y vais après toi, **il se mit pieds nus faisant quelques pas, mon chéri m'encouragea, les têtes de dépressives des filles m'aidèrent, elles auraient du me soutenir.

Je me mis face au bois, je retroussais le bas de mon jean, mon angoisse de retour.

**-Il faut éteindre la lumière, **soufflais-je, mon cerveau m'envoya un gros ''mais ta gueule merde ! '' trop tard...la lumière fut éteinte, nuit noire, les filles pleurnichèrent, moi aussi, je voyais à peine les arbres, je soufflais commençant à avancer, **pas de blagues foireuses ! **

**-Non, non, **dit Emmett, **j'en serai incapable.**

Nounours flippe, j'avançais à nouveau, comptant jusqu'à 3 avant de me mettre à courir, cris, course, gestes tout fut digne d'une hystérique, les filles se joignirent à mes cris, la traversée me parut interminable, j'arrêtais de crier pour ne pas rester à bout de souffle dans les bois, je touchais le troisième arbre, je repartis m'évitant une chute, courant aussi vite que possible, mes cris restant bloqués dans ma gorge sous la panique, j'en fis crier plus d'un de peur en arrivant vers eux.

**-Oh putain de merde, **dit Ben, **je t'ai pas vue arriver ! J'étais à deux doigts de te sécher, **je riais nerveusement, pleurais aussi, retrouvant Edward qui put souffler.

**-Je veux pas le faire ! **Dit Ali' en crise de panique, **c'est trop loin et on voit rien ! **

**-Vous m'avez tous forcés à le faire alors tout le monde y va, j'ai besoin de m'assoir, **il nous assit sur les escaliers, je mis ma tête entre mes genoux, **j'avais oublié que ça faisait aussi peur.**

**-Et personne ne triche, **dit Emmett,** ramenez des preuves, petite sœur, à nouveau je sais pourquoi tu es mon chef, **je le remerciais tête entre les genoux.

Edward aussi me félicita, plus d'une fois même, je le remerciais d'avoir insisté pour que je le fasse, nous regardions Ben partir, nous concentrant tous sur les bruits, Edward se mit pieds nus, voulant être le prochain, pour les garçons ce ne fut pas trop compliqué, par contre les filles ce fut comme pour moi en pire, Ali' surtout, elle ne cessa de crier pour l'aller, le retour aussi, nous crûmes la perdre pour de bon, elle se perdit en chemin, Jasper partit la chercher, suffit de suivre les cris, elle revint accrochée à lui en pleur, nous la réconfortions tous, la félicitant, elle renifla plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à aller mieux.

-**Je veux rentrer...**Jasper la porta, je pris ses chaussures, **je recommencerai, jusqu'à plus avoir peur, **nous lui sourîmes, allant tous dans la salle de bain du bas pour nous nettoyer les pieds, retirant nos vestes, Ali' reprit des couleurs, **les filles en pyjama, après je fais le petit-déjeuner ! Les garçons vous rangez tout.**

Ils ne pipèrent pas un mot, impressionnant, je me douchais, Angie papotant avec moi dans la salle de bain, je passais ma serviette avant de sortir lui laissant la place, Ali' nous avait sortit des affaires, pour les cours aussi, c'est Alice...Angie sortit, ses petites affaires de toilettes étaient là, je la laissais s'habiller avant de la rejoindre.

**-Tu en as d'autres des jeux dans le genre ? **

**-Pas vraiment, à part ceux ou je me fais peur.**

**-Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? **Je haussais les épaules.

**-J'en sais rien, j'aimais bien, j'aime toujours, j'aurai pu m'amuser à faire des colliers de perles mais non, **elle me fit un sourire.

**-Moi je crois savoir pourquoi tu le faisais, **dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le meuble, je m'assis près d'elle.

**-Dis moi à quoi tu penses.**

**-C'est par rapport à ta mère alors je ne sais pas si tu voudras l'entendre.**

**-Dis moi...**

**-Je penses que tu te faisais ça pour vaincre tes peurs, peut-être que tu t'ai dis que quand tu parviendrai à ne plus avoir peur, tu parviendrai à ne plus la craindre elle, enfin..tu sais un pis-aller en quelque sorte, je crois que tu cherchais juste une manière de prendre de l'assurance.**

**-Et là si j'ai encore peur d'aller au fond du jardin ça veut dire quoi ? Que je n'ai pas changée ? **

**-Si tu as changée.**

**-Mais pas suffisamment pour ne plus la craindre, **elle me fit un petit sourire.

**-Tu as appelée Franck Belly ? **Me demanda-t-elle doucement, je secouais la tête négativement, **c'est quoi qui te bloques ? **

**-Il viendra Angie, quand je l'aurai au téléphone, à peine raccroché, il sera déjà à planifier son arrivée.**

**-Et...**

**-Et en venant ici, comme je t'ai dis déjà il va me poser des questions mais aussi raconter des choses, Franck le problème c'est que peu importe l'endroit, les gens, si il a envie de dire quelque chose il le dira, je ne peux pas prendre les devants et aller chez mes grands-parents, j'en suis d'une incapable et de deux il voudra voir mon père, Edward, vous tous, Quileute compris parce qu'ils font partit de ma vie, il voudra s'assurer que je vais bien mais aussi savoir pourquoi je n'ai plus donnée de nouvelles pendant 2 ans.**

**-Elle bloquait le téléphone tu m'as dis, le courrier.**

**-Pour Franck ça ne sera pas une excuse, rien ne m'empêchait de l'appeler d'un téléphone public, de lui écrire en secret pour lui demander de l'aide et il aura raison, Angie, je lui avais juré, promis de ne pas la laisser me faire du mal, puis il n'y a pas que ça, c'est le seul, le seul qui sait réellement comment elle était, les disputes, l'accident de mes grands-parents, c'est lui qui m'a appelé, encore lui qui m'a vu abandonner à leur morts, toujours lui à demander à ma mère l'autorisation pour que je puisses aller dans la maison de repos, il est resté, m'a vue...**

**-Mais nous, nous savons qui tu es aujourd'hui...**

**-Pas qui j'étais Angie,**soufflais-je, **en le faisant venir c'est tout mon passé que vous allez tous finir par connaître, mon père, Jake et Carlisle auront les réponses qu'ils cherchent, Edward et toi vous savez, il reste 19 personnes Angie, 19 dont certains qui ne sont même pas au courant de quoi que ce soit, Jake n'a rien dis aux Quileute, Paul en parlera encore moins.**

**-Prends les devants...toutes les 2 nous savons, bien que tu ne me l'ai pas montré que tu disposes de réponses.**

**-Angie je vais pas faire une annonce ! **

**-Non bien sur que non mais le dossier que tu as, un médecin proche de toi, vraiment proche de toi pourrait t'aider, tu as juste à faire le premier pas Belly.**

**-Tu veux que je le donne à Carlisle ? **

**-Qui d'autre ? Et ne fais pas ça ici, va le voir à l'hôpital, parles avec lui, il attend patiemment, il ne te jugera pas et tu le sais bien, aucun de nous ne le fera mais Carlisle pour moi c'est la personne la mieux positionnée vu les circonstances, seul lui pourra comprendre réellement ce qu'il c'est passé, va le voir, parle un peu, donne lui le dossier et va-t-en, appel Franck et va voir Carlisle, si tu n'appelles pas Franck tu n'iras pas voir Carlisle, tu te souviens,je t'ai dis que tout avait une raison d'être Belly, même quand c'est dégueulasse, **nous nous regardions les larmes aux yeux, **tu es entourée ici, parle Belly, parce que nous aurons beau faire toutes les conneries possible toutes les 2, si tu ne parles pas, si tu ne fais pas venir Franck, tu risquerais de mettre tout ça de côté, il faut que tu affrontes les problèmes en face et je te jure que ça s'arrangera par la suite, même si ses prochains temps ça ne sera pas évident, à la fin tu verras que ça avait une grande utilité.**

**-Laquelle ? Je vois pas l'utilité, **soufflais-je tête baissée.

**-Ne serais-ce que celle de te rendre compte que peu importe ton passé aucun de nous ne te tourneras le dos, absolument personne, je sais que c'est une de tes plus grande crainte mais Belly tu m'as tout dis à moi et je suis toujours ton Angie, **j'échappais un sanglot,elle me fit un bisou sur l'épaule, **Edward est toujours le même si ce n'est de plus en plus amoureux, plus hot aussi si tu veux mon avis, **j'eus un petit rire, **quand à Charlie, comme il le dit si bien tu es sa poupée, **je me remis à pleurer, **ajoute, Esmée, Carlisle, Jake, Paul, les Cullen, Ben, que nous ne connaissions que les grandes lignes ou non, avons-nous changer ? **

**-Non...**murmurais-je.

**-Alors pas de raison que les autres changent, je vais apprendre d'autres choses ? Et alors ? Moi je suis prête à tout entendre, quand Franck partira tu auras toujours le même nombre de personnes autour de toi, que je me fasses dévorer par la vilaine Regan si je mens, **je riais pleurant en même temps, elle passa son bras sur mes épaules, essuya ma joue avant de me faire un bisou, **hé copine...**je tournais mon visage vers le sien,** je suis sure en plus qu'il va nous faire stresser l'autre idiote.**

**-Possible qu'il la tue, **sanglotais-je.

**-Ah mince, **dit-elle embêtée, je pouffais,** comment il le ferait ? **

**-Il a beaucoup d'imagination, **reniflais-je, **mais surement à la militaire, pas de traces, pas de preuves.**

**-Je crois que nous devrions lui montrer notre Q.G si nous avons le temps, il pourra nous apprendre des techniques d'auto-défense ? **

**-Oui il pourra, si tu le lances dans ses trucs de militaire il a du mal à décrocher.**

**-Chouette ! Il fait peur ? **

**-Oui, il a un peu la tête du fou dans Lost, John Locke tu sais celui qui pète les plombs ? **Elle approuva ravie, **ce genre de tête mais plus costaud, plus taré aussi, **j'essuyais rapidement mes larmes qui avaient recommencées à couler, **il a aussi souvent son couteau sur lui, comme John à la ceinture, réflexe de militaire.**

**-Oh merde, **rit-elle, **je vais adorer ce monsieur ! **J'eus un sourire, je me concentrais sur ma respiration, **nous devrions faire du yoga, **dit-elle pensive, **ou du fitness, s'inscrire dans une salle avec les filles, y aller une fois par semaine, Paul ne va pas nous lâcher sinon, **j'approuvais.

**-Il y a le body-combat sinon, fitness mélangé aux sports de combats, ça dure une heure, et il y a une salle sur Port Angeles.**

**-Body-combat, ça me dis bien ! Comment tu sais ça ? **

**-Paul m'en a parlé mardi, **elle se mit devant moi, me relevant mon visage, **c'est comment ? **Elle pencha sa tête d'un côté à l'autre pensive.

**-Nous dirons que tu as un coup de barre, je mentirais pour nous deux, viens j'ai un jeu ! **

Elle prit ma main nous emmenant en haut des escaliers, je lui fis un câlin qu'elle me rendit, m'empêchant de descendre les marches.

**-Monte sur mon dos ! **

**-Mais non on va tomber ! **Elle râla, **Angie ! **

**-Fais moi confiance, allez grimpe ça va nous faire rire tu vas voir, Belly...**me dit-elle menaçante, je grimpais, **t'es toute légère ça va le faire, **elle serra mes jambes descendant la première marche, **ça fait peur quand même, **rit-elle, je suivis, **je me concentres ! **

Elle continua à descendre, nous rîmes nerveusement plus d'une fois, en parfaite inconscientes que nous étions nous échangeâmes, je fis quelques marches.

**-Non arrête, tu tangues trop, remonte ! **Je remontais sur son dos manquant de nous ramasser, nous préférâmes rires plutôt que de prendre ça comme un avertissement, Ben vint à notre rencontre.

**-Jamais vous vous arrêtez ? **Nous rîmes deux fois plus, Angie descendit une marche de plus, **pose la ! **

**-Mais nous jouons, pousse toi tu vas nous faire tomber ! **Elle le fit reculer, **tu vois nous y arrivons bien.**

**-Vous êtes chiantes, **je criais de rire quand elle me releva, Ben fut proche de la syncope, Edward arriva, prenant une inspiration.

**-Je suis la tortue, **dit Angie en chantant, descendant plus rapidement, **pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? **Je riais comme une conne, **parce que je portes ma maison sur le dos, fais fooo pour moi Belly, **je le fis morte de rire, elle tangua arrivant enfin en bas, elle se mit a courir faisant le tour du salon, **où je vais Belly ? **

**-La cuisine ! **Elle y partit me relevant encore une fois sauf que je partis sur le côté et me cognait la tête contre la porte, **aïe ! Congélateur et glace si tu veux bien, **elle y alla en riant, toujours en me portant, **merde ça fait mal, **riais-je, j'attrapais une poche de glace, la mettant sur ma tête.

**-Nous allons aller nous assoir ça sera bien, **j'approuvais, elle me jeta sur le matelas pneumatique sous les grognements moi ça me faisait rire, elle s'allongea brutalement en riant, **comment va ta tête ? **

**-Elle résonne mais ça va, **je m'assis remettant la glace près de ma tempe, me rallongeais finalement,je relevais ma tête en arrière et regardais Edward sur le canapé, je lui fis un petit sourire vu sa tête, **je vais bien amour.**

**-Nous savions d'avance que ça finirait mal, **soupira-t-il, je lui refis un petit sourire me redressant, j'allais m'assoir sur sa cuisse mes jambes entre les siennes, ma glace sur ma tête, il me fixa droit dans les yeux, lui je ne pouvais pas le berner avec une histoire de fatigue.

**-Je vais bien, **murmurais-je, je l'embrassais, **je vais jeter ça j'arrive, **dis-je en lui montrant ma poche de glace, j'allais à la cuisine profitant pour la mettre sous mes yeux ça aiderait à faire dégonfler surement, je ne fus pas étonnée de le voir arriver, **je te jure que ça va, **dis-je doucement.

**-Je me doutais de quelque chose comme vous êtes restées un moment en haut, l'escalier c'était une diversion, **j'approuvais, **pour tes petites cernes, dormir ça te ferait du bien, **je jetais la poche de glace, **mangeons un peu et après sieste.**

Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres à table, remerciant Ali' et Rose qui avaient tout préparé, il était bientôt 5 heures, je remerciais le fait que nous n'ayons pas cours avant 13 heures, notre matinée devait normalement nous servir à réviser pour un examen que les terminales avaient, nous avions tous révisés ses derniers jours, nous reverrons nos cours avant d'aller en cours, QCM c'est moins compliqué que de donner de longues réponses nous allions avoir nos dossiers pour l'Université en fin de journée et Paul et son grand dîner tant attendu, nous partîmes nous laver les dents avant de nous coucher,mon dos contre le dossier du canapé, je touchais mon début de bosse du bout des doigts rapidement, trop fatiguée pour tenter, inutilement, de la faire disparaître.

**-Je dois m'attendre à ce que tu fasses des cauchemars ? **Chuchota-t-il.

**-Non, ça va aller, ton dos ça va ? **

**-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me griffes.**

**-Pas autant.**

**-Ça en valait la peine, **je gloussais le plus bas possible, **dors maintenant...**

Nous nous collions, parlant encore un peu en murmurant, il tenta à son tour de faire disparaître ma bosse, j'attendis qu'il dorme pour m'excuser pour son dos, je pus m'endormir ensuite.

* * *

Les reviews c'est un peu comme mon salaire...ais-je droit à une augmentation ? ;)


	15. Chapter 15 saison 2

**Bonjour à toutes...**

**Merci pour tout vos messages.**

**Ce chapitre ne signifie pas que dés la semaine prochaine vous en aurez un autre, je l'avais pratiquement terminé et écris avant de perdre mon Ange, j'ai eus besoin de l'aval de ma Galswinthe et de sa correction avant de le poster étant sincérement incapable de savoir par moi même si il tenait la route, visiblement c'est le cas.**

**Merci pour la patience dont vous faîtes preuve, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je vais me remettre dans l'écriture dans quelques temps je pense mais pour l'instant je ne parviens pas à le faire, je suis du genre coriace alors je reviendrai et je ne pourrai laisser mon histoire inachevée.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt...:) **

**Petite précision ; Quoi que j'écrirai ni voyez aucun lien avec mon histoire, depuis le début je sais comment la tourner, il n'y a donc pas de similitudes à voir avec ce qui va se passer et ce que je peux vivre en ce moment, je ne raconte pas ma vie juste celle de personnages fictifs.**

**

* * *

**

**Saison Chapitre 15**

**Pov Bella**

J'étais avec Paul, il été venu me chercher à la villa, nous avions terminé toutes les préparations, Esmée, Leah et Kim s'étaient occupées de la brasserie, nous avions tous fait ce dont nous avions parlé le lundi matin à La Push, avant l'interrogation qu'Ali' et Rose allaient faire subir à Peter pour s'assurer qu'il connaissait parfaitement le cas Stanley, mes bébés au poste nous tenaient informés de ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre, soit pour l'instant, allongée sur le lit avec un magasine.

Il se gara pas très loin de chez elle, l'idée était de voir sa tête d'idiote quand le livreur lui apporterait ses fleurs, payées de ma poche et de celle de Kim et de retourner à la villa, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai non plus, une manière de le préparer psychologiquement, nous nous mîmes à l'aise dans sa voiture, le livreur ne serait là que d'ici une bonne heure, il avait besoin de souffler surtout, tout le monde ne faisait que de lui parler de Jessica, un peu fatiguant à la longue pour lui.

**-Ton Eddy t'as dit qu'il allait teinter ses vitres et pare-brise arrière également ?**

**-Non je ne savais pas, mais je me doutais qu'il le ferait, ça à l'air d'être un truc de mecs de teinter ses vitres.**

**-Ne doute jamais des sentiments d'un homme envers sa voiture,** me dit-il sérieusement, j'échappais un rire, **ta Shelby n'avait pas les vitres teintées ?**

**-Un peu si.**

**-T'imagine pas comment j'aimerai te voir au volant de ta voiture,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **noire ?**

**-Et bandes blanches du capot au coffre.**

**-Ah putain...** dit-il envieux, je pris mon téléphone, je l'avais prise sur une photo que j'avais trouvée dans un de mes cartons.

**-L'image n'est pas au top mais bon,** je lui tendis mon téléphone, il soupira, je riais doucement.

**-Au démarrage ça doit être plus que bon, **j'approuvais,** ma petite chose derrière le volant d'un ****engin pareil... pourquoi une Shelby ?**

**-J'en avais vu une un jour quand mon grand-père m'avait emmené à une course de voiture, j'étais petite, il m'avait demandé laquelle je trouvais la plus belle, j'ai di****t**** la Shelby, quelques années plus tard, une Shelby était dans le jardin pour mon anniversaire,** **il m'a appri****s**** à la conduire, la réparer, sans omettre un seul détail, il voulait que je sache tout de cette voiture pour qu'à mes 16 ans je l'ai vraiment, pour me préparer, comme il disait, une voiture comme ça il faut savoir la conduire, la comprendre,** je pouffais, **quand je n'étais pas là il s'occupait de la faire rouler un minimum, mais avoir un V8 dans les mains ça traumatise.**

**-Tu m'étonnes, merde je suis jaloux de ta caisse ! V8, la petite chose à un V8, normal quoi,** je riais, **plus de 300 chevaux, ça blase c'est s****û****r... pourquoi ne pas la récupérer ?** je me repris.

**-Ça implique d'aller à Kansas City et je ne suis pas prête à y retourner bien que oui, récupérer ma voiture ça serait... mon cheval aussi, j'ai tellement de choses là-bas.**

**-Comment s'appelle ton cheval ?**

**-Hélyios, un frison, lui aussi me manque, plus que ça même, je m'en voudrai s'il meurt pour une quelconque raison avant de l'avoir revu.**

**-Il y a de la place ici pour lui, il aurait de quoi faire.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Ta voiture et toutes les petites routes dont nous disposons...**

**-Je sais.**

**-Mais tu n'iras pas les chercher...** je secouais la tête négativement regardant devant moi.

**-Retourner chez mes grands-parents ça serait leur dire au revoir et c'est ça que je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas leur faire mes adieux, je veux encore les imaginer vivre là-bas, je ne veux pas m'imaginer une grande maison, leur maison sans leur présence, à chaque bruit me dire qu'ils ****sont là,** mes yeux se brouillèrent ses idiots, **alors que non, être dans leur maison sans le bruit de leur pas, le vieux tourne disque en marche, le fauteuil à bascule de ma grand-mère qui avait tendance à grincer mais nous l'aimions ce bruit, ce sont tellement de détails...**

**-Raconte m'en d'autre ! Que tu ne veuilles pas faire ton deuil Bella est une chose mais tu as le droit, le devoir de ne pas oublier justement ses petits détails, retourne là-bas quelques minutes et raconte****-****moi.**

**-Le chapeau de mon grand-père, un ****Stetson**** blanc, posé sur la chaise sous la véranda, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la maison il le posait là, le bruit de sa canne dont il se servait les derniers mois avant l'accident, mon papi et ses bretelles,** riais-je,** avec ma grand-mère nous lui en achetions souvent plus ou moins ridicules, ça faisait partie de lui, ses énormes mains,** dis-je en regardant les miennes, j'écartais mes doigts doucement,** très loin des miennes, quand il prenait ma main elle disparaissait complètement, les voir danser sous la véranda,** soufflai-je perdue dans mes pensées, **il m'avait appris, me faire tourner c'était mon grand plaisir, la danse dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie, toujours sous la véranda, musique des plus calme et un orage des plus violent à l'extérieur, tu sais comme pour me démontrer que en dehors d'eux, de leur maison, tout ce qui s'y trouvait était tout aussi violent que l'orage qui grondait, ils n'entendaient plus la musique mais peu importe, ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention, trop occupés à se sourire ou à rire, l'apaisement... c'est ce que je trouvais à chacune de mes venues, c'est ce que je n'y trouverais plus aujourd'hui, juste leur absence, je la ressens suffisamment pour ne pas en rajouter en y retournant.**

**-Continue de te souvenir pour l'instant, quand tu savais que tu allais les voir la première image c'était quoi ?**

**-La grande allée bordée d'arbre, toujours avec le soleil qui passent à travers eux, mon grand-père qui attendait debout avec son grand sourire, la plupart du temps, **riais-je doucement, **à tirer un coup de fusil en l'air pour prévenir ma grand-mère et Franck que j'étais là, les voisins les plus proches, il disait qu'il voulait que tou****t**** le monde sache que sa petite-fille était enfin de retour à la maison,** j'eus un sanglot, je me repris rapidement,** il me faisait toujours une révérence avec son chapeau, ma grand-mère qui arrivait tout aussi impatiente, Franck qui à peine j'étais sorti****e**** des bras de mes grands-parents testait mes réflexes et j'étais avec ma famille, je ****préférais arriver en taxi juste pour savourer de les voir arriver, je pleurais pratiquement à chaque fois parce que là-bas je respirais à nouveau, toi c'est quoi ?**

**-Moi... les rocheuses, la terre rouge, leur maison au bout d'un long chemin, dans le rétro tout ce que je vois c'est la poussière que ma voiture provoque et face à moi, mes parents devant la maison,** il eut un petit sourire regardant le pare-brise, **je suis chez moi à partir du moment o****ù**** mon pied touche le sol, leurs voix, leurs immenses sourires, ma mère vient toujours vers moi au plus vite, ensuite nous rejoignons mon père qui pose tou****t**** le temps sa main sur ma nuque avant de me prendre contre lui, ma mère nous rejoin****t**** et je respir****e**** à nouveau de cette façon... j'ai un peu de mal à t'en dire plus.**

**-Je ne te demande rien.**

**-Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois,** nous nous sourîmes restant dans nos pensées respectives, **tu te souviens m'avoir demandé un surnom ?** j'approuvais,** je viens de trouver,** je le regardais impatiente, **c'est un prénom amérindien mais avant ne cherch****e**** et ne demand****e**** jamais la signification.**

**-C'est un peu inquiétant comme demande.**

**-Ça n'a rien de méchant rassure-toi.**

**-OK, alors mon nouveau prénom c'est...**

**-Wakanda, ma petite Wakanda**, j'eus un sourire idiot.

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que ça signifie ?**

**-Tu finiras par le savoir j'en suis conscient, tu le sauras le moment voulut, tu me gardes chaton ?**

**-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question mais pour le moment tu restes mon chaton, ça te va ?**

**-Bien que ça manque de virilité, oui ça me va.**

**-Merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi,** dis-je doucement.

**-Merci à toi aussi de m'y avoir ramené.**

Je pris sa main la gardant dans la mienne, je la posais sur ma jambe, l'entourant de mon autre main, je lui serrai les regardant, aucun de nous ne fit un quelconque commentaire, il ne chercha pas non plus à récupérer sa main, nous nous fîmes silencieux, lui comme moi certainement à repenser à nos maisons, il baissa un peu sa vitre s'allumant une cigarette, le tout qu'avec une main.

**-Hey, **soufflai-je, il tourna sa tête vers moi,** je te souhaite sincèrement de trouver quelqu'un de bien pour te faire ta propre maison comme j'ai la chance de pouvoir le faire,** il me fit un petit sourire.

**-Pour le moment t'avoir me suffit, **chuchota-t-il,** tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi,** j'acquiesçai touchée, **et le jour o****ù**** je rencontrerai la perle rare, tu seras la première informée, va savoir tu t'entendras peut-être aussi bien avec elle que moi avec ma grande.**

**-J'espère bien,** souriais-je.

-**De toute façon si tu ne t'entends pas avec elle c'est qu'elle n'est pas pour moi, **je haussais les sourcils,** bah ouais, **dit-il avec un petit sourire,** tu seras comme le test ultime avant mes parents.**

**-Mais non arrête ! Ne va pas faire des choses comme ça !**

**-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il arrivera, si elle n'est pas correcte avec toi, c'est mort, rassure-toi je n'ai pas l'intention de te présenter qui que ce soit avant un moment, si tu ne l'aimes pas suivante !**

**-C'est toujours non, peu importe que je l'aime ou non, si tu es bien avec, pourquoi la virer ?**

**-C'est comme ça et pas autrement, mes parents ça sera pareil.**

**-Tes parents je peux comprendre mais pas pour moi et tu ne décideras pas, l'imprégnation ça te dit quelque chose ?**

**-Ouais bon...** râla-t-il, **disons qu****'****avant de rencontrer cette personne si elle existe, j'aurai s****û****rement envie un jour de tenter de me remettre en couple, pour celle-là je regarderai leur réaction face à toi, je ne te demand****e**** pas ton avis de toute façon et je ne suis pas pressé Bell', je ne suis pas de ceux qui se disent que parce qu'ils sont entourés de couples, ils devraient faire ****pareil, je ne veux pas me mettre en couple juste pour dire que je ne suis pas seul, ce n'est pas le cas, laisse****-****moi encore quelques années pour t'annoncer ça.**

**-Années ?**

**-Ouais, à moins que la vie en décide autrement, je n'envisage pas de me poser tout de suite, je préfère prendre mon temps, me lancer dans une histoire alors que je sais que je ne suis pas prêt ça n'aurait aucune utilité, j'aime vivre au jour le jour, niveau femmes je parle, ça me permet d'affuter mes critères petit à petit, ne t'en fais pas je suis plutôt bien en ce moment.**

**-Alors j'entendrai que dans quelques années tu viennes me voir ou que tu m'appelles en me disant ''je crois que je l'ai trouvée''.**

**-Je dirai cette phrase mot pour mot.**

Il se ralluma une cigarette, regardant dehors, je mesurais ma main par rapport à la sienne, je suis une naine, une main de petite fille, chéri c'est pareil, j'aime bien regarder les mains des gens, je me rappelais à nouveau celle de mon grand-père, je refermais ma main sur celle de Paul, posant l'autre par dessus comme précédemment, je reposais ma tête sur l'appui-tête fermant les yeux.

**-Bell'...** je tournais ma tête vers lui,** quand l'autre va sortir toute ses merdes ce soir, tu vas la croire encore une fois ?**

**-Je sais déjà ce qu'elle pense de moi, Edward il ne s'est rien passé avec elle, ça va sûrement m'énerver mais la croire non pas vraiment, j'ai envie de savoir quelle vie elle s'est inventée.**

**-Là ça concerne surtout les Cullen, elle est conne.**

**-Malheureuse aussi certainement, elle cherche juste à attirer l'attention,** il me scruta, **je ne prends pas sa défense, je dis simplement que pour agir comme elle le fait il doit y avoir une ****raison, regarde ses parents ne sont pratiquement pas présent, au lycée beaucoup lui ont tournés le dos, ça elle l'a cherché, à critiquer sans cesse son entourage.**

**-C'est juste une fille qui n'admet pas que tu es eu ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne lui a demandé d'être aussi conne, ça ne concerne pas que ça, elle a quand même était capable de dire devant les bébés et Leah que nous étions des personnes limités et la jalousie n'a rien à faire ici, certaine personne aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître prennent plaisir à descendre les autres, quoi que nous lui ferions je ne sais même pas si elle en tirera quelque chose, c'est une cause perdue cette fille, elle n'a pas envie de changer, se remettre en question elle ne connait pas.**

**-Alors tout ce qu'on fait ça ne sert à rien en fait.**

**-Elle a beau se dire avec Peter pas pour autant qu'elle ne va pas voir des mecs, elle aime juste l'image que donne une personne, Eddy pareil, elle court après un statut, ''petite copine de...'', le fric. Les gens en eux-mêmes elle s'en tape, tant qu'elle y trouve un intérêt elle s'y accroche, toi son souci c'est qu'en n'ayant rien à faire pour le séduire tu l'as, ça fait des années qu'elle lui court après et qu'il n'approche personne sur Forks, elle est frustrée, quoi que tu fasses Bella, tu ne la changeras pas.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu continues ?**

**-Ça m'amuse, ça me perme****t**** de voir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller, c'est un cas d'école Stanley,** je lui fis un sourire, **elle regroupe tellement de vices que ça en est impressionnant.**

**-Limite tu l'admires,** raillai-je.

**-Limite tu dis de la merde, ah non pas limite... tu dis de la merde,** je riais doucement, **je n'ai absolument aucune admiration à avoir envers elle, au jour d'aujourd'hui,** me dit-il en me montrant une camionnette qui se garait devant chez l'autre, **j'ai une fille à faire descendre de son petit nuage ''j'ai trouvé le parfait pigeon'',** je riais nerveusement, nous regardâmes le livreur descendre et aller prendre le gros bouquet de roses blanches,** tu t'es lâchée quand même.**

**-Moitié-moitié avec Kim, Peter est romantique.**

**-Paul va devoir être à l'inverse de ce qu'il est,** je partis dans un fou rire.

**-Ça y est ton dédoublement de personnalité est là !** nous rîmes bêtement, nous reprenant quand le livreur atteignit sa porte, Paul récupéra sa main sortant un caméscope de la banquette arrière.

Il ouvrit un peu plus sa fenêtre, en restant tout de même discret, nous attendions comme des gamins, elle ouvrit la porte, son visage s'illumina, elle signa avant de le prendre, cherchant la carte.

**-Le mot c'est écrit quoi ?**

**-''Des roses pour une rose, une n'était pas suffisante pour palier à ta beauté, à ce soir Peter'',** il me regarda de travers, j'éclatais de rire,** arrête c'est bien !**

**-Je dois cette phrase de merde à ton Eddy ?**

**-Petit con, **riais-je, **non à Kim et moi.**

**-Je n'oublierai pas de vous remercier,** dit-il froidement, **jamais je n'oserai sortir ce genre de phrase sans m'arrêter pour rire, c'est minable.**

**-C'est Peter.**

**-Tu me diras ça le résume bien pour qu'il parvienne à tomber amoureux d'un truc comme ça, ouais minable,** dit-il pensif, **quand à elle,** Jessica était toujours devant sa porte à regarder le bouquet avec un grand sourire, **elle, elle sera dans un état minable à la fin,** elle rentra chez elle, il éteignit la caméra, **bon à la villa maintenant ?**

**-Prêt à les entendre te charrier ?** il prit une inspiration.

**-J'ai déjà envie d'en arriver au moment où elle va manger son dessert et taper la sieste.**

**-Je me dout****e**** bien, je compatis,** il soupira avant de mettre le contact.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, il ne devait y avoir que les Cullen, sauf mon homme, pour le moment occupé à aider Leah dans son restaurant, il préparait avec Jake et Jared notre coin pour manger, nous rentrâmes à la villa.

**-Alors ?** demanda Emmett moqueur,** impatient ?** il lui fit un doigt, nous rîmes, Alice et Rose se levèrent, lui prirent les mains et l'assirent sur la table devant un tableau, boissons à disposition.

**-Il faut que tu te concentres,** **joli cœur,** lui dit Rose, il lui fit un sourire, Paul recula sa chaise et m'attira sur ses jambes serrant ma taille, **Bella ne le déconcentre pas !**

**-Non, il faut pas qu'il foire,** je me tournais vers lui, il grimaça, je me remis face au tableau, il posa le bas de son visage contre mon épaule.

**-Parfait ! Emmett, Jasper, vous aussi vous pouvez participer s****'****il bloque,** ils acquiescèrent, Alice leva une feuille, ça concernait son identité.

**-Bien...** dit Alice, elle tapa avec sa grande règle sur le tableau, je pouffais, les garçons soupirèrent, je m'arrêtais rapidement sous son regard, **il faut revoir ce que tu sais d'elle, quel âge ?**

**-17 ! mais elle dit en avoir 18.**

**-Anniversaire ?**

**-11 janvier.**

**-Signe astrologique ?**

**-Capricorne.**

**-Bien, joli cœur, plus compliqué !** dit Rose tapant à son tour avec sa grande règle contre le tableau, Edward rentra, il nous fit de grands sourires et vint m'embrasser rejoignant le canapé me faisant signe de ne pas bouger, un regard moqueur pour Paul, je lui fis un sourire en coin, Paul posa son menton sur mon épaule,** je veux son hobby préféré !**

**-Sucer des bites !** nous partions dans un fou rire, les filles se reprirent, **désolé fallait que je la sort****e****, sinon c'est la mode,** nous grimacions avec mes sœurs.

**-Ouais, si on peut dire ça comme ça !** cracha Alice,** sa couleur de cheveux ? Ses yeux ?**

**-Châtain, yeux verts, de taille moyenne, elle aime voyager même si elle ne le fait pas, veut devenir mannequin mais sa taille 1m68 ne lui permet pas de le faire, pas faute d'avoir des agents derrière elle, mensonge mais bref, elle tient un blog, à un book, avait un chat qui s'appelle Kitty, mais il a disparu, elle a grandit à Forks, son père travaille dans les affaires, sa mère est assistante de direction, elle n'a pas de frères et sœurs, elle a une petite cicatrice au poignet dut à une chute quand elle avait 6 ans, sa couleur préféré c'est le rose, sa fleur, bah, des roses blanches, son plat préféré, les tortellinis aux fromages, son dessert, le clafoutis, si son projet de mannequin échoue elle sera actrice, n'aime pas Bella Swan, les Cullen, Ben et Angela, Eddy et ses frères sont soi disant ses ex,** je grognais**, je sais Wakanda mais elle veut évoluer, avoir un homme, un vrai...**

**-Pétasse !** crachai-je, **pas un homme, pouffiasse !**

**-Mon ange...** me dit Edward, je le regardais, **ça va aller...** me dit-il taquin, je souris nerveusement, sous les rires moqueurs.

**-Je crois avoir dit le principal...**

**-Impressionnant !** dit Rose avec un large sourire,** musique préféré ?**

**-Euh... la pop ?** elle acquiesça.

**-Livre ?**

**-Le sexe pour les nuls !** crachai-je, ils rirent bêtement.

**-Elle ne lit pas, ça l'ennuie, n'a pas de temps à perdre avec la lecture, préfère aller au cinéma.**

**-Que dois-tu faire ce soir ?** demanda Alice.

**-Je suis censé être en adoration,** je le regardais il grimaçait, **galant, prévenant et raquer toute la soirée, la complimenter sur sa tenue, être... putain, un minimum en contact avec elle,** nous grimacions avec mes sœurs, **ça, ça craint, pire si l'idée de m'embrasser lui vien****t****, je le sens gros comme une maison le truc...**

**-Nous ne serons pas loin, si elle s'approche de tes lèvres, **dis-je,** diversion ! Va pas choper d'herpès !** il se raidit, **non, je ne sais pas si elle en a, façon de parler...**

**-Eddy, **lui dit Paul, **déconne pas ce soir surtout fais ça bien.**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de foirer.**

**-Paul,** dit Jasper, **tu vas faire comment pour la regarder sans envie de meurtre ?**

**-Justement je n'en sais rien, je trouverai quelque chose quand je l'aurai en face de moi, j'ai ****juste à la faire parler ensuite, esquiver, je connais les vices pour éviter que quelqu'un te touche donc ça ira, les seules minutes que je crains ce sont les premières, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, me sauter dessus ou autre, une fois ce moment délicat passé, le reste suivra.**

**-Vous papoterez plus tard, **dit Rose en tournant la feuille, ''mise en situation'', Jasper se leva mettant la perruque blonde.

Je me levais rejoignant mon homme bien trop contente de le voir, je lui sautais dessus nous allongeant en riant bêtement tous les 2.

**-Un plaquage, un !** riais-je, les autres nous regardèrent, je me tournais préférant me cacher un peu quelques minutes, ils parlèrent entre eux, conseillant Paul, j'étais bien trop occupée à lui faire des bisous, **tu m'as manquée, **chuchotai-je en parfaite petite chérie niaise, il me fit un sourire, je soupirais, le trouvant trop beau, il éclata de rire, **il m'a échappé.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**-J'ai juste beaucoup de chance, **j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse respirant son odeur, il se redressa sur son coude embrassant ma joue, je passais ma main sous son pull dans son dos, l'effleurant avec mes ongles, je souriais en sentant ses frissons, il passa ma jambe entre les siennes, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux, **je vais m'endormir si tu fais ça.**

**-Ça me détend et j'ai tout autant de chance, **je reculais ma tête, sourire idiot sur mes lèvres, notre instant niais fut interrompu par Paul qui râlait, je me mis sur le dos.

**-Paul, **dit Jasper, **tu ne vas pas tenir.**

**-Me fais pas du pied du con, **dit-il froidement, je riais doucement avec Edward, me remettant vite contre son torse quand Paul nous entendit.

**-Je prends ta place, **dit Rose, **ça ira peut-être mieux si c'est moi, tu ne pourras pas éviter tous les contacts, je peux, parce que je la connais te donner une idée de ce qu'il va se passer, ou pourrait.**

Il fut plus réceptif avec Rose, ça pouvait facilement se comprendre, Edward se baissa pour se mettre face à moi, son bras sous mon cou, ma jambe entre les siennes, nous embrassant, ma main retrouva son dos, la sienne ma hanche, nous attendîmes qu'ils terminent leur exercices, ils ne se pressèrent pas nous arrangeant, ils faisaient toutes les hypothèses possible pour ne pas être pris de court, je me redressais glissant ma main sur son bas-ventre, non nous restons sages, il me rallongea, je ne devais pas être si sage finalement, nous nous regardions.

**-Je vais être une gentille fille amour, **je me mis sur le dos me relevant dans le canapé, posant sa tête sur mon ventre, massant sa tête, il tourna sa tête vers moi, **tu es surpris je m'en rends compte,** il tua son rire, je remis sa tête sur mon ventre reprenant mon massage, ma tête sur un coussin contre l'accoudoir, il me regarda à nouveau toujours étonné remettant sa tête sur mon ventre, bon en fait il arrêtait pas de bouger toutes les 30 secondes pour me regarder, j'arrêtais de l'ignorer, **chéri ?**

**-Tu me traumatises, **chuchota-t-il, mon rire fut loin d'être discret, il remonta se mettant face à mon visage.

**-Je peux être calme...**

**-Quand même c'est choquant.**

**-Ne gâche pas tout amour, ta tête en bas !** il eut un air des plus pervers, **sur mon ventre, **précisai-je pivoine.

**-Mais je vais où tu veux chérie...**

**-Allumeuse, **murmurai-je, il me fit un sourire en coin commençant à descendre tout en me fixant, **OK stop !** dis-je nerveuse, je posais sa tête sur ma poitrine bloquant sa tête, **calme amour, calme...** ça le fit rire au moins, je le coinçais quand il tenta de bouger.

**-Ton pendentif me fait mal, **rit-il, je le lâchais poussant ma chaîne, il se redressa, son regard de pervers toujours là, **tu peux défaire les boutons de ta chemise si tu veux.**

**-Je peux proposer que tu prennes la place de Rose, je suis persuadée que tu ferais bien Stanley.**

**-J'aime bien quand tu fais la coincée, **il posa un baiser sur ma bouche, je me crispais, il en posa un autre en souriant, il ouvrit quelques boutons de ma chemise, **je te laisse tranquille, **il reposa sa tête, sa bouche contre le haut de mon sein, me laisser tranquille à sa façon.

**-Les vêtements maintenant,** dit Alice, elle partit dans le petit bureau ressortant avec une housse, elle accrocha le cintre sur le haut du tableau, l'ouvrant et sortant son costume.

**-Waw... vous êtes sérieuses ?**

**-Oui,** dit Alice, **tu as un rendez-vous, tu ne peux pas la jouer mauvais garçon, bien que... tu sois sexy avec,** dit-elle rapidement,** bref,** Jasper râla, **désolée mon chéri, tu ne peux pas aller à un rendez-vous en baggy,** il soupira et se leva, retirant son tee-shirt se mettant torse nu, **tu... je... chemise... beau...** bredouilla Alice, elle grimaça en regardant du coin de l'œil Jasper, Angela et Ben rentraient en riant, il se tourna vers elle, elle passa au cramoisie sous nos rires, Ben lui lança un regard assassin, Paul riait bêtement et passa la chemise.

**-Tu... tu peux aller dans... dans la pièce à côté pour le pantalon,** il laissa sa chemise ouverte et partit rapidement, elle se mordit la lèvre, je regardais Ben et ses frères, plus qu'agacés.

Nous tournions nos visages vers Paul qui revenait en pince, il fermait la chemise, Alice s'étouffa avec son soda, nous le fixions... waw... c'est sûr que ça le change, Rose s'approcha pour lui mettre correctement la chemise.

**-Les filles, nous ne sommes pas seuls,** railla-t-il, **les mecs, j'y suis pour rien...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons venger ce soir, toi avec Jessica, les filles avec leur jalousie,** dit Emmett, **pas de soucis !** ils partirent dans un fou rire, nous grimacions, Alice lui emmena une veste, l'aida à la mettre, elles se reculèrent et soupirèrent, je regardais mon homme.

**-Tu as bien choisi,** dis-je.

**-Je comprendrai si tu rougis.**

**-Non c'est bon, je me dis surtout que Jessica va sûrement vouloir un maximum de contact.**

**-S****û****rement,** rit-il, **désolé mais d'habitude c'est lui qui se moque.**

**-Alors ?** nous demanda Paul. **Ça fait bizarre quand même...**

**-T'es hot...** souffla niaisement Angela, Ben grogna, Paul partit dans un fou rire, il voulut se voir, mes sœurs et Angie l'emmenèrent à la salle de bains.

**-Je vais chercher la voiture de location,** dit Emmett en se levant.

**-Je viens,** dit Jasper, **je veux voir ce que tu as réservé.**

**-Ben ?**

**-De toute façon pour Angie je n'existe plus,** souffla-t-il désespéré.

**-Elle reviendra avec ce que Paul va faire dire à Jessica,** dit Jasper.

**-Je rappelle que je ne fais parti des ex de la moche,** dit-il mauvais, **jamais il ne pense le blondinet.**

**-Un jour viendra où je...**

**-Les mecs on y va,** le coupa Emmett, seul Emmett et Jasper ne riait pas.

**-J'étais en train de parler là petite bite !** Emmett l'ignora allant vers la porte suivit de Ben, Jasper resté planté devant nous qui riions, **non mais continuez en plus, vous verrez un jour, vous regrettez vos...** il arrêta quand ils refermèrent la porte de l'entrée, **hé ! Je n'ai pas fini, revenez !**

**-Jasper,** rit Edward, **ils vont chercher la voiture, ils ne vont pas revenir.**

**-Ah merde, bon à plus !** il partit en courant sous nos rires, nous l'entendions crier sur les garçons.

**-Il le sait au moins qu'ils font ça juste pour le taquiner ?** demandai-je.

**-Bien sûr que oui, ça l'énerve sur le coup mais ensuite ça lui passe au-dessus, bébé... nous pourrions nous éclipser deux minu..**

**-Il faut aller à la brasserie,** dit Rose en revenant, **pour finir de la décor****er****.**

**-Non ça ne semble pas être possible,** murmura-t-il blasé, je soupirais, il se leva prenant ma main pour me mettre debout, il referma ma chemise.

Paul se rhabilla comme avant pour ne pas se salir, je pris la voiture d'Edward le laissant aller avec Paul, Angie monta avec moi, Ali' avec Rose, nous allâmes tous sur Port Angeles à la brasserie, le rendez-vous avait lieu dans environ 2 heures.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous attendions avec Ben qu'ils arrivent, fallait que nous fassions les choses correctement, le bousculer et que l'autre ne saute pas sur Paul, avec Ben nous nous étions camouflés au mieux, je me préparais aussi à jouer le mec jaloux de la voir avec un autre, ouais c'est sûr que je suis jaloux, nous étions dans une petite ruelle en attendant, tous les autres étaient déjà à l'arrière du restaurant, nous avions aménagé un petit truc sympa, je reconnais que j'étais stressé aussi par rapport à ce que l'autre pourrait sortir, je savais d'avance que ça serait surtout Bella qu'elle casserait, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'en croirait rien, ça reste Bella et je sais que ça l'atteindrait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ben me mit une petite tape sur le bras,Paul attendait qu'elle arrive, chose qui était en train d'arriver.

Nous sortîmes de notre petite planque avançant vers eux, leur regards se croisèrent, elle avança plus rapidement, nous étions pas loin derrière Paul, têtes baissées, capuches sur la tête, l'autre avait un grand sourire, se rapprochant de plus en plus vite, et oui elle allait se jeter sur lui, je bousculais Paul, il me regarda de travers.

**-Désolé,** dis-je, je regardais Jessica avec Ben, prenant un air des plus étonné, elle me fit un petit sourire hautain.

**-Regarde o****ù**** tu vas la prochaine fois,** me dit Paul plus que froidement, je me contentais d'acquiescer en faisant la navette entre lui et elle, **t'as un problème ?**

**-Non, Ben on bouge.**

Nous partîmes, je pensais à me retourner pour la regarder, tête un peu décomposée pour moi, tête des plus connes pour elle, genre ''tu as la rage hein ? '', oui énormément, je regardais devant moi entrant avec Ben dans le premier magasin, soit un disquaire, la brasserie n'était pas loin, à 2 boutiques de là où nous étions.

**-Bon ça y est elle pense que tu es jaloux,** rit Ben.

**-J'ai fai****t**** de mon mieux,** riais-je.

**-Elle va te regarder du coin de l'œil, se la raconter aussi, prêt à supporter ?**

**-Juste parce que je sais qu'un jour je pourrai lui montrer que tout était faux,** je pris mon téléphone, nous sortîmes continuant à nous planquer, les voyant un peu plus loin, il lui montrait sa voiture pour le moment, BMW M6, faut bien qu'il y ait un quelconque plaisir pour lui, il l'aurait jusqu'à dimanche, cadeau.

Nous sortîmes du magasin, partant vers la brasserie, nous rentrâmes rapidement, Leah nous fit un grand sourire.

**-Prête Leah ?** demandai-je.

**-Mais oui, je le suis ! talkie sous la table près de Paul, il l'allumera, caméra dissimulée, filez maintenant.**

Nous rejoignîmes les autres à l'arrière, je laissais Ben leur raconter me mettant près de Bella.

**-Alors comme ça Stanley te pla****î****t finalement ?** me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, je l'embrassais.

**-Comme quoi tout arrive,** raillai-je, elle m'embrassa à son tour, **tu te souviens ce dont nous avons parlé ?**

**-Ne pas la croire quoi qu'elle dise,** j'approuvais.

Nous fîmes quelques hypothèses avec les autres le temps qu'ils arrivent.

**Pov Paul.**

**-En tout cas j'adore ta voiture,** me dit la sotte, **ça doit co****û****ter très cher.**

**-Nombre à 6 chiffres,** elle me fit les gros yeux, **j'ai les moyens,** elle me fit un grand sourire, ne pas la cogner, règle N°1, **il serait temps que je t'emmène manger non ?** elle pouffa, je pris une discrète inspiration lui proposant mon bras, elle s'y agrippa, règle N°2, oublier qui elle est, je me mis à avancer, j'aurai bien couru me planquer à la brasserie, j'avais déjà échapper à un quelconque contact avec sa bouche, je pensais surtout à la brosse à dent sur laquelle Angie avait pissé à Halloween.

**-Où m'emmènes****-****tu ?** toujours avec son sourire.

**-J'ai fai****t**** quelque chose de spécial en fait, tu vas vite comprendre pour ça j'ai besoin que tu fermes les yeux,** elle gloussa, **fais****-****moi confiance,** elle ferma ses yeux, **ne triche pas,** elle secoua sa tête, je pus faire la gueule comme je le voulais, je lui fis lâcher mon bras, la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour lui faire perdre ses repères, ça l'amusa, moi ce qui m'aurait amusé c'est de lui faire une bonne balayette et de me casser mort de rire, mais règle N°1 m'en empêchait, je lui fis reprendre mon bras me remettant à marcher.

**-Mais où on va ?** rit-elle.

**-Nous arrivons bientôt,** je la fis marcher un peu pour rien, j'entrais dans la brasserie, **attends encore,** elle approuva, Leah nous salua, n'oubliant pas de m'appeler ''monsieur Volturi'', elle me fit un sourire narquois, je lui fis un doigt, je me souvins de l'autre qui attendait, **tu peux rouvrir tes yeux maintenant.**

Elle le fit, les ouvrant en grand, ambiance des plus cucul encore un truc des filles, lumière tamisée avec des bougies, des roses, des pétales sur la table, je me vengerai de ça aussi, elle avait un grand sourire de conne.

**-Nous... nous serons seuls ?** j'approuvais, elle gloussa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, **mais c'est magnifique !** elle avança je regardais Leah des plus satisfaite, je grimaçais en voyant l'autre défaire les boutons de son manteau, je me repris quand elle se retourna me lançant un regard des plus suggestifs, règle N°3 ignorer.

**-Je vous prends votre veste,** dit Leah en se mettant entre nous, merci Leah, elle lui donna, se retournant en se retenant de rire, je lui donnais ma veste, pouvant regarder sa tenue, robe courte rouge et toujours pas mon genre.

**-Tr****è****s jolie tenue,** dis-je avec un grand sourire des plus hypocrites, putain qu'on me sorte de là.

**-Je l'ai achetée spécialement pour toi,** quelle chance... je me contentais de lui refaire un sourire.

**-Tu as parfaitement choisi, ça me pla****î****t beaucoup,** elle gloussa, je peux la gifler ?

Leah nous emmena à notre table, je pensais à reculer sa chaise, elle me fit un grand sourire, je m'assis en face d'elle, de profil tous les deux pour le film souvenir, Leah nous donna nos cartes s'éloignant, je pensais à allumer le talkie.

**-C'est vraiment parfait Peter,** je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle rougit, **je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.**

**-Je ne me voyais pas aller au restaurant avec toi et de ne pas t'avoir rien que pour moi, ça fait suffisamment longtemps que nous attendons de nous voir, je me devais de bien faire les choses,** faut qu'elle arrête de sourire par contre, ce qui était bien c'est qu'elle ne me redemanda pas où nous étions exactement, **au fait les deux mecs de tout à l'heure ce sont...**

**-Celui que tu as menacé,** rit-elle, **c'est Edward Cullen mon ex,** je fis le surpris, **et l'autre c'est ****Ben un ami à lui.**

**-Tu m'excuses mais vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé il doit regretter de n'être que ton ex,** Eddy appréciera, Bella voudra me tuer, c'est pour le bouquet de fleur et le petit mot.

**-Je te l'avais di****t****,** Leah ramena du champagne et pas de la merde, elle nous servit mettant la bouteille dans le seau à champagne, le ''merci'' ne semble pas faire partit de ses principes, merde un point commun.

**-Maintenant que je connais sa tête l'histoire c'est quoi ? Tu ne m'avais di****t**** que les grandes lignes, avant tu veux peut-être choisir ?**

**-Oui,** elle regarda sa carte, nous passâmes rapidement les commandes,** alors que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-Ton ex,** règle N°4 la faire parler un maximum de sa petite personne, si je peux gérer ses regards provocateur il n'en sera pas de même si elle vient à me toucher, **ah attends ils te critiquent toujours au fait ?**

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions tous à manger tranquillement, attendant ses réponses, niveau vêtements nous étions tous bien couverts avec de quoi nous réchauffer pas loin, Paul s'en sortait plutôt bien pour le moment.

**-Ils peuvent me critiquer comme ils veulent, je m'en fous, moi au moins je sais ce que c'est de travailler, pas comme eux qui sont nés une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, l'autre Bella Swan elle a juste trouvé le bon pigeon, c'est s****û****r que d'un côté avec ce que gagne son père elle n'ira pas bien loin, peut-être même pas à l'université, enfin elle va y aller puisqu'elle a manipul****é**** tout le monde,** elle attaque fort.

**-Comment ça manipulé ?**

**-C'est bien ce qu'elle doit faire pour qu'ils soient tous autour d'elle, c'est pas normal ! Ils ne se mélangent pas les Cullen, jamais c'est arrivé, elle arrive et elle a tout bon, elle gagne je ne sais comment le droit d'accès à leur villa cachée au fin fond des bois, tu sais que personne ne l'a jamais vu ? Mais à ce qu'il paraît elle est immense !**

**-Attends tu as ****été**** avec les 3 Cullen et aucun d'entre eux ne t'a emmenée là-bas ?** il y eut un petit silence.

**-Les parents ne voulaient pas, Emmett et Jasper c'était très bref tu sais, il ne ****s****'est rien passé de particulier, ils voulaient pourtant mais moi pas vraiment, ils me relancent parfois,** nous rîmes tous, **Edward c'était autre chose, je suis restée plus d'un an avec.**

**-Et jamais il t'a présenté à ses parents ?**

**-Ses parents ont préféré attendre mais nous allions au restaurant, chez moi, mes parents étaient là aussi.**

**-Waw,** dit Angie, **elle doit prendre de la cocaïne...**

**-Mouais,** dit Paul, pas convaincu, **et tu travailles donc...**

**-Oui, je ne veux pas attendre de mes parents de l'argent.**

**-C'est surtout qu'ils ne veulent pas,** dit Embry.

**-Et l'année prochaine tu pars à l'université.**

**-L'université de Los Angeles, j'ai ma tante là-bas, je vivrais sur le campus.**

**-Et tous les autres ?**

**-Seattle je pense, moi je veux aller à Los Angeles, j'en ai marre de ce temps, il fait tous le temps froid, j'ai besoin de chaleur,** ça sonnait double sens à mon oreille, ah non pas qu'à la mienne, **que fais-tu toi ?**

**-Moi j'ai fini mes études, ma famille ne manque pas d'argent alors je peux faire ce que je veux, je n'ai pas à travailler tout de suite.**

**-Euh... tout à l'heure pour le sujet du travail, je parlais d'eux uniquement.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas mal pris...**

**-Tu pourras venir me voir sur Los Angeles ?**

**-Je viendrai, demain je dois retourner sur New-York, j'essaierai de revenir bientôt.**

**-C'est dommage que tu vives loin quand même... je ne te verrai que quoi ? 1 fois par mois ?**

**-C'est tout aussi compliqué pour moi,** parfait menteur, **tu dois avoir beaucoup de garçons autour de toi en plus.**

**-Ce n'est pas difficile de leur dire non, je ne suis pas une garce qui couche à gauche et à droite.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les commentaires de ton blog.**

**-Ils mentent, c'est ce qu'ils aimeraient,** pas du tout prétentieuse.

**-Avec combien d'hommes tu as couché ? Edwin qui d'autre,** je riais comme une conne avec les autres.

**-Edward.**

**-Connard ça marche aussi,** nous rîmes deux fois plus, elle pouffa.

**-Tu ne l'aimes pas.**

**-C'est ton ex, bref combien ?**

**-2 seulement.**

**-Elle a oublié deux 0,** dit Kim.

**-C'est qui l'autre ?**

**-Mike Newton, nous étions tous le temps ensemble quand nous étions petits.**

**-C'est lui le premier ?**

**-Oui, ça c'est terminé vraiment il y a plus de 1 ans, après c'était on se met ensemble, on se sépare, ensuite Edward.**

**-Mike en a dit quoi ?**

**-Il n'a pas apprécié, ils se détestent, Edward avait menacé Mike plusieurs fois pour ne pas qu'il m'approche.**

**-En fait elle va faire des mix,** dit Jasper, **ses mythos, des choses s****û****rement vraies comme Newton et votre relation,** dit-il en nous montrant, **c'est perturbant...**

**-Pour que je comprenne bien... quand la Belle est arrivée...** je souriais.

**-Pas Belle mais Bella, Isabella en fait mais comme c'est une pimbêche elle n'autorise pas les gens à l'appeler par son prénom complet.**

**-Bah alors Bella la pimbêche ?** railla Jared, je lui fis un doigt en souriant.

**-Donc elle est arrivée, moi j'étais encore avec Edward, il m'avait dit qu'il la trouvait sans intérêt, j'ai fai****t**** confiance, je crois que les vipères qui lui servent de sœurs, lui ont montée la tête, ses frères aussi vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me saquer, pas de ma faute si leur mecs étaient à mes pieds,** je regardais les autres contente que ce soit leur tour, ils m'ignorèrent.

**-J'ai du mal à te suivre... quand as-tu ****été**** avec les frères ? Je capte pas, si tu étais avec Mickey...** nous rîmes tous.

**-Mike.**

**-Si tu insistes, tu m'as di****t**** que tu étais avec Mike pendant un moment et ensuite connard,** nous rîmes à nouveau, **quand as-tu pu être avec ses frères ?** nous l'applaudîmes doucement.

**-Je t'ai di****t**** avoir ****eu**** des périodes o****ù**** je n'étais plus avec Mike, c'était pendant ses moments là, Jasper...** Paul se mit à rire comme un con, **pourquoi tu ris ?**

**-Je ne connaissais pas ce prénom, désolé.**

**-Béquille quand il aura finit,** souffla le blond.

**-Il est bizarre,** nous nous moquions, **un peu taré, regard de psychopathe...** nous regardions tous le blond qui souriait, **c'était juste une soirée lui, ça m'a suffit et c'était pour rendre jaloux Mike.**

**-Casper a dû être triste.**

**-Jasper,** rit-elle la bouffonne, **un peu il ****s****'est rabattu sur la sœur de Edward et Emmett.**

**-Et Edmett c'est quoi l'histoire ?**

**-Il m'énerve avec nos prénoms,** rit Em', **petit con.**

**-Emmett !** rit-elle, **lui ça a duré quelques jours.**

**-Tu n'as pas couché avec ?**

**-Nous avons flirté c'est tout.**

**-Putain non,** grimaça Emmett, **pas flirt****er**** merde !**

**-Demain je lui pète sa petite gueule nounours,** dit Rose, **au moins ton pénis tu ****l'as**** gardé dans ton pantalon,** nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Et ses frères n'ont jamais retenté ?**

**-Oh je sais qu****'****il suffirait de peu pour qu'ils en redemandent,** nous fûmes plusieurs à échapper des rires, **ils ne s'entendent pas trop avec Edward, enfin quand nous étions ensemble, les deux crétines,** Rose et Ali' levèrent la main, **elles ont tout fait pour que Edward s'éloigne, pourtant elles se sont contentés des restes puisqu'ils sont en couple.**

**-Tu me l'avais expliqué.**

**-Tu sais je suis convoitée, je suis populaire, je me démarque des autres.**

**-J'aime beaucoup sa modestie,** dit Emily, nous approuvâmes tous.

**-Je sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rien que pour moi ce soir,** dit Paul.

**-Oh il se la joue lover,** rit Jake.

**-Et l'autre Cullen ?**

**-Un coup de foudre,** je regardais mon chéri, il était blasé, **j'en avais marre de Mike, je ne l'aimais plus, Edward ça faisait un moment que l'on se connaissait mais je suis fidèle.**

**-Il était avec qui lui ?**

**-Il était souvent avec des filles de l'université,** je grimaçais intérieurement, **il ne s'intéressait pas aux lycéennes, je sais qu'une fois il avait dit à une fille un truc comme ''que veux-tu que je fasse avec toi ? T'as pas ce qu'il faut !''**

**-Petit con prétentieux,** dit Paul.

**-Et je lui ai bien di****t**** ça un jour,** confirma Edward.

**-Mais moi il m'aimait, ça se voyait.**

**-Non ça c'est faux,** dit-il.

**-Il me l'a avoué quelques temps après, j'ai été la seule fille du lycée à pouvoir l'avoir.**

**-Non,** chantonnai-je, **ça c'est moi,** j'embrassais mon chéri, sourire d'idiote tapant dans mes mains, **à moi Edward Cullen, à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Prends toi ça dans la gueule connasse !** je riais bêtement, ils me regardèrent tous sceptique, **hum**, je pris mon verre pour boire, occuper ma bouche surtout, ils rirent tous.

**-****Ç****a va aller ?** me demanda Emily, j'approuvais en me retenant de rire, chéri embrassa ma joue de coquelicot.

**-Et sa relation avec lui ?** demanda Paul.

**-Tout étai****t**** parfait jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'idiote, j'ai su qu'il me trompait et avec une autre fille du lycée, la pire des hontes, moi qui suit droite,** j'éclatais de rire, me reprenant, **je n'ai pas du tout apprécié, nous devions nous installer ensemble et tout, nous avions pour projet de nous fiancer rapidement, ma vie était tracée avec lui mais non !**

**-Tu l'as encore mauvaise visiblement.**

**-J'ai de quoi, il le regrettera, elle aussi, on ne se moque pas de moi !** bah si j'ai envie de dire...

**-Pourquoi t'en être seulement pris à elle et pas aux autres ?**

**-Parce que malgré tout, je les ai observé avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voulais taper là où ça fait mal, j'ai vu son regard qui l'avait sur elle dès le premier jour de cours, il m'a complètement zappé, comme si je n'avais jamais été avec lui, au fil des jours, j'ai provoqué, testé, ils étaient tous à prendre la défense de Bella à chaque fois, Edward en premier et pas uniquement quand ça me concernait, alors plutôt que de m'en prendre à eux tous, autant ne faire qu'une chose mais bien le faire non ?**

**-Tu as donc choisi de t'en prendre uniquement à elle,** souffla Paul tendu.

**-Oui,** dit-elle fièrement, **je leur ai rendu la monnaie de leur pièce aux Cullen en m'en prenant à la personne à qui ils semblaient tous tenir et quoi de mieux pour atteindre Edward que de s'en prendre à sa ch****è****re et tendre ? Il n'aurait pas d****û**** m'ignorer, me rejeter, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour arriver à la coincer, elle était toujours entourée des autres, beaucoup savaient que je préparais quelque chose, Lauren une ancienne amie m'avait dit non, de ne surtout rien faire, elle allait finir par me balancer, pareil pour Mike, je ne voulais pas rater une ****telle**** occasion, la voir dévaler les marches, si tu veux mon avis c'était plus que bon,** je regardais Edward embrassant sa joue, il ne quitta pas du regard le talkie, **pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**-Tu n'es qu'une...**

**-Vos plats,** dit Leah rapidement, nous les entendîmes être posés.

**-Je suis quoi ?**

**-Une fille bien à qui je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose.**

**-Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi,** je voyais d'ici son sourire de conne, **je sais me défendre.**

**-Pourquoi ne t'en être prise qu'à la fille, c'est lui qui t'a trompée après tout, elle ne t'a rien fait.**

**-Me prendre mon mec pour toi ce n'est rien ? Me narguer ? Pour moi ce n'est pas rien, je lui aurai tout donné moi, mais non il a fallu qu'elle débarque et qu'elle me le prenne, en la poussant dans les escaliers, je me suis di****t**** qu'il la lâcherait, il est pas genre à s'intéresser aux autres, pas vraiment mais tu veux savoir le plus con dans l'histoire ?** demanda Jessica, **le plus con c'est de l'avoir poussée dans les escaliers pour lui, parce que ça n'a servi qu'à les rapprocher davantage.**

**-Et de l'avoir poussée en soit ça ne te fait pas culpabiliser ?**

**-Pas le moins du monde, elle s'en est même trop bien sortie,** toute la table avait les yeux rivés sur le talkie, **je n'aurai même pas du parler ou autre en fait, arriver dans son dos, la pousser sans qu'elle sache que c'est moi, ça, ça aurait été plus malin, c'est comme ça que j'aurai d****û**** faire.**

**-Ou ne rien faire,** dit Paul nerveux, **tu n'aurai****s**** pas autant de problème avec eux si tu n'avais rien fait.**

**-D'où le fait que j'aurai dû la pousser en traitre et faire genre c'est moi qui la trouve, jouer à la fille paniquée, devenir amie avec eux tous pour lui prendre son mec.**

**-Lui reprendre plutôt.**

**-Oui, oui, lui reprendre, bien sûr. Maintenant c'est trop tard, le proviseur attend de pouvoir me virer si je viens à m'en prendre physiquement à l'un d'eux et plus particulièrement à elle, ils sont tous contre moi !**

**-Sans vouloir te contrarier, en la poussant tu devais bien t'attendre à avoir un retour de bâtons, aucun d'eux n'a voulu te frapper ?**

**-Les filles me craignent,** première nouvelle, **Edward m'a étranglée contre un casier ! Il a failli me tuer, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit la haine et l'amour sont très proche, il suffit de peu de choses, il reviendra à un moment o****ù**** à un autre et comme je t'ai toi maintenant je pourrai le remballer !** dit-elle fièrement, **ils sont tous trop tordus de toute façon.**

**-Sinon tu...**

**-Les Cullen,** le coupa-t-elle, **ils vivent tous en couple sous le même toit que leur parents, les Hale, Rosalie et Jasper se sont incrustés, il y a la fille du shérif là-dedans maintenant, c'est malsain, beaucoup trouvent que ça l'est, le shérif, le père de la Swan, ça doit l'arranger parce que de ce que j'ai compris, Edward et Bella sont une semaine sur 2 chez lui, ça lui perme****t**** de se débarrasser de sa gamine, il doit être dégo****û****té,** rit-elle, **il arrive à s'en débarrasser pendant des années et maintenant il l'a sur le dos,** bizarrement je jouais avec mon couteau, **va savoir pourquoi elle est revenue après tant d'années,** je fermais les yeux pour prendre une inspiration, regardant le talkie à nouveau.

**-Savoir ça ne m'intéresse pas,** lui dit Paul.

**-Non mais attends, les gens sont sceptiques, certains se demandent qu'est devenue sa femme,** Edward allait coupé le talkie, je l'en empêchais, **femme qui d'ailleurs n'a pas hésité à lui faire pousser des cornes sur sa tête,** rit-elle, **puis hop elle s'est cassée et de ce que mes parents m'ont dit**, **il a était vraiment à la ramasse et les a recherché un moment, c'est elle qui a donné des nouvelles quelques temps plus tard, le shérif il a taquiné de la bouteille pendant un moment, à était voir des personnes pour savoir s****'****ils avaient des nouvelles, mais rien, disparues ! Va savoir si c'est vraiment sa gamine.**

**-Je te le redis ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Arrête-toi là.**

**-Le moment le plus triste selon ma mère c'est quand il a d****û**** mettre sa propre fille sur le ****tableau des personnes disparues,** je ne pus que baisser ma tête, j'ignorais qu'il avait fait ça... **quand t'y penses c'est vrai que c'est triste,** dit-elle pensive, Edward embrassa mon cou caressant ma tête.

**-Il faut que je te dise de te taire en ****quelle**** langue ?** lui demanda-t-il froidement, il y eut un gros silence, **c'est quoi ton problème à toujours casser les gens, à parler sur eux, si tu parles autant de la petite brune c'est que tu en es jalouse non ? Jalouse qu'elle est le mec que tu voudrai****s**** ? Jalouse qu'elle soit plus appréciée que toi ?**

**-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je ne l'aime pas et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle me fait, tu devrai me défendre !**

**-Te défendre de quoi ?**

**-D'elle !**

**-Mais de ce que tu me racontes elle ne me donne pas l'impression de te chercher des problèmes.**

**-Si parce que depuis qu'elle est là il se passe des choses bizarre surtout ces derniers temps, je crois qu'elle porte la poisse même, attends, t'énerve pas, écoute moi... s'il te plaît tu vas comprendre... avant qu'elle arrive j'étais bien, du jour où elle est arrivée, tout à changer, tout le monde c'est intéressé à elle, encore plus parce que elle s'affichait ouvertement avec les Cullen.**

**-Les nouveaux attirent toujours l'attention, rien de spécial.**

**-Si parce qu'ils tournent tous autour d'elle comme si c'était je ne sais pas moi, la personne la plus intéressante qui existe, pourtant, elle est brune, pale, rien de bien attrayant, elle est censée venir de Phœnix mais aucune trace de bronzage, rien, nada, même moi je suis plus bronzée qu'elle, des fois je me demande si elle vient vraiment de Phœnix, là-bas il fait souvent plus de 35° mais elle non, blanche comme un cadavre, à croire qu'elle est restée enfermée toute sa vie, bref tous mes ex se sont intéressé à elle, les autres aussi, tous obnubilés par la nouvelle.**

**-C'est quoi le rapport avec le fait qu'elle porte la poisse ? Si c'est une jolie fille normal qu'elle attire les regards non ?**

**-Ce n'est pas une jolie fille ! Regarde j'ai une photo dans mon téléphone,** je haussais les sourcils, **je voulais te la montrer,** il y eut un silence à nouveau.

**-Tu m'excuses mais je la trouve jolie moi,** j'eus un petit sourire, j'imaginais la tête de l'autre.

**-De quel côté tu es ?** lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

**-Je ne vais pas te dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas, je te dis juste ce que je vois, ça devient aussi agaçant que pour la première fois que l'on se voit, tu es en boucle depuis tout à l'heure sur eux, que si tu aimes tant que ça ton ex tu n'aurais pas dû répondre à mes messages ou me demander tout le temps quand nous allions nous voir, j'ai passé l'âge aussi de ce genre de gamineries, ton mec t'a trompé ? Il n'en valait pas la peine, point barre, passe à autre chose, laisse-les une bonne fois pour toutes, là je te vois comme une fille aigrie et ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas une de tes copines non plus, plains toi à elle, pas à moi, à t'entendre limite tu me demandes des conseils pour récupérer Edmund et...**

**-Edward.**

**-Je m'en fous de son prénom ! Il s'en tape de toi.**

**-Je...**

**-Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Il aurait des regrets il t'appellerait, te regarderait, là nous l'avons croisés, OK il a regardé bizarrement mais en attendant je suis là, j'ai fait en sorte de nous faire une bonne soirée et toi tu ne fais que de te plaindre depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Je ne faisais que répondre à tes questions,** souffla-t-elle, il y eut un silence, nous nous regardions tous pensant qu'il allait partir, nous entendions juste le bruit des couverts.

**Pov Paul.**

Je me tâtais pour lui en mettre une, je faisais plusieurs scénarios, planter ma fourchette dans son front, l'assommer avec la bouteille de champagne, l'étrangler sinon, je pensais surtout à la petite chose à quelques mètres, je regardais Jessica qui mangeait en fixant son assiette, toi, je vais te briser.

**-Parlons de choses plus intéressantes,** dis-je plus calmement, elle releva son regard certainement rassurée, **tu as trouvé un nouvel agent ?**

**-Non,** dit-elle sur un ton désespérée, **je n'ai pas les bonnes mensurations, rien que ma taille déjà.**

**-Tu m'étonnes,** dis-je moqueur, elle me regarda froidement, **ils veulent des filles bien trop grande,** tempérai-je, elle se détendit, **dans les agences normales ils te demanderont de perdre bien 10 kilos,** son regard froid fut de retour, ah je suis en train de merder, **j'aime pas les filles filiformes c'est pour ça que je dis ça.**

**-Je ne suis pas grosse !** elle est contrariée.

**-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, moi je fais des photos de temps en temps, je sais de quoi je parle.**

**-Tu... tu es mannequin ?** demanda-t-elle pivoine.

**-C'est juste pour le plaisir,** c'est surtout un mensonge.

**-Alors tu as des contacts ! Tu pourrais me faire connaître.**

**-Bien s****û****r que oui, mais tourne****-****toi plus pour des pubs, films, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire une petite vidéo, vante ce que tu veux comme produit et je la passerai à un de mes contacts,** ça nous promettait à tous une bonne crise de fou rire surtout.

**-Oh ! Mais oui je vais faire ça,** elle est surexcitée le machin,** et c'est vrai faire des pubs, des films, ça serait possible, j'ai du charisme, **je ne ris pas, je dois rester concentré**, **tu es Peter,** un visage symétrique et un beau corps.**

**-Tu t'es déjà fait refaire quelque chose ?**

**-Juste le nez mais c'est un secret, **qui n'en n'ai plus un idiote,** je l'ai juste affiné.**

**-Pourquoi l'avoir refait ? C'est par complexe ?**

**-Non pas du tout, je trouvais ça juste mieux, je l'ai refait il y a 2 ans pendant les grandes vacances, ça reste très discret, j'étais chez ma tante.**

**-Personne n'a rien remarqué ?**

**-Non, je contourne la question sinon.**

**-Tu n'as pas des photos de toi avant ?**

**-Pas sur moi, il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi un jour, je pourrai te présenter mes parents,** je dus avoir une tête de con, **tu ne veux pas ?**

**-C'est... rapide, **et j'en ai pas envie du tout,** je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avec plaisir.**

**-Et je rencontrerai les tiens aussi !** j'étais déjà à chercher qui pourrait faire ça.

**-La seule chose c'est qu'il faudra attendre un peu pour les miens, tu es lycéenne encore.**

**-Ah oui tu as raison,** oh putain merci, **où vivent tes parents ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?**

**-Mes parents vivent à New-York et je suis fils unique.**

**-Il faudrait que je vienne te voir à New-York,** au moins elle s'emmerde pas, **bon le billet est ****cher**** mais...** elle me regarda insistante, connasse.

**-Je te le paierai j'ai les moyens,** elle fut satisfaite de ma réponse, **ton opération qui te l'a payée ?**

**-Mes parents, j'ai jouée la comédie, en leur disant que je me sentais mal dans ma peau, ils m'ont facilement cru.**

**-Ça peut se comprendre,** j'aurai bien ris de ma blague

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

**-Que tu as s****û****rement un don pour la comédie, tu as pris des cours ?** demandai-je l'air de rien.

**-Non je n'en ai pas besoin, comme tu l'as dit j'ai un don.**

**-Je suis bien d'accord, **à penser comme ça elle ira loin dans la vie, Leah vint prendre nos plats elle s'empêchait de rire vu sa tête, elle repartit à la cuisine échappant un rire, elle m'aide pas.

**-Oh je ne t'ai pas di****t****, j'ai de nouveaux amis, des indiens,** j'avais plus vraiment envie de rire, **quel est le bon terme d'ailleurs ?**

**-Quel est l'intérêt de ta question ?** elle se crispa.

**-Il n'y a rien de méchant.**

**-Dis juste que tu as rencontré de nouvelles personnes, leurs origines je m'en fous,** Leah arriva rapidement nous resservant du champagne, Jessica la regarda puis moi, refaisant la navette, **Jessica ?** elle me regarda intriguée, Leah repartit dans la cuisine, je crois qu'elle fait un quelconque lien.

**-Tu la connais ?**

**-Je l'avais vu pour tout organiser pourquoi ?**

**-Je trouve qu'elle te regarde un peu trop,** souffla-t-elle, **elle devrait rester à sa place de serveuse,** elle prit sa coupe de champagne pour boire son regard vers la cuisine, j'imaginais bien les réactions des autres, Jake et Leah en première ligne, ton tatouage de merde tu vas l'avoir sale pute, elle me fit un petit sourire.

**-Elle s'assure juste que tout se passe bien.**

**-Nous n'avons pas besoin de ses petits regards, c'est ça le problème des ''petites gens''.**

**-T'es serveuse non ? Tu fais parti des petites gens comme tu le dis si bien.**

**-Je le fais par obligation moi, dis-moi quel intérêt de faire des boulots comme ça, je ne me contenterai pas que de ça à leur place.**

**-C'est quoi les petites gens selon toi ?**

**-Ceux qui ne servent à rien, **faut que je respire, serveurs, ouvriers,** tous ses petits boulots qui...**

**-Qui te permettent d'avoir ton petit confort,** dis-je le plus calmement possible, elle pencha sa tête pensive, je me voyais bien lui en mettre une.

**-Ouais,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **j'aime pas me salir les mains, je reviens,** elle se leva, allant vers les toilettes.

Je me levais à peine elle était sorti allant voir Leah en cuisine énervée à faire la préparation de son dessert, je lui pris des mains.

**-Crache !** elle haussa les sourcils, **vite !** Elle le fit, je partis à l'arrière, tous dans le même état que Leah, **crachez tous dedans vite,** Jasper, Ali', Rose, Emily, Ben, Angie, Eddy et Bella le firent normalement, Jake prit le plat.

**-J'en ai un bien, les sauvages sortez vos glaires,** plusieurs grimacèrent écœurés, les miens se préparaient allant les chercher loin, j'en profitais pour m'allumer une clope, Leah surveillait, bon en fait elle l'avait enfermée, ils crachèrent tous sous les hoquets, les rires aussi, Jake se leva récupérant le plat remuant, je donnais ma contribution, il mélangea soulagé, **ah ça va être bon, petit Paul tu veux pas attendre un peu ? Qu'elle mange bien tout son plat, à toi de mettre le médoc dans son verre.**

**-Vas-y faisons comme ça.**

**-Paul, magne,** me dit Leah avant de repartir, je fumais aussi vite que possible.

**-Ta bouche !** me dit Ali', je l'ouvrais pendant qu'elle me dégoûtait avec son spray à la menthe, Rose elle me remit du parfum.

**-C'est pire les filles ! Bref pas le temps, j'y retourne,** Jake me donna un petit sachet, somnifère écrasé prêt à l'emploi, je repassais par la cuisine posant le plat, l'autre tapant à la porte, je lui ouvris, **désolé j'étais au téléphone dehors,** je m'écartais subtilement.

**-C'est surtout que je suis un peu claustrophobe,** oh la bonne nouvelle, je refermais la porte, la rouvrant, **j'ai d****û**** paniquer,** nous retournâmes nous assoir, **je me demandais tu dors où ?**

**-Je suis à l'hôtel sur Port Angeles.**

**-Ah et il est loin ?**

**-Non,** je préfère voir comment elle va le demander.

**-Tu repars quand ?**

**-Demain matin très tôt.**

**-Moi aussi je dois me lever tôt demain,** je me contentais d'approuver, **je ne vais pas te revoir tout de suite hein ?**

**-Je pourrais revenir ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Et... quand est-ce que nous ferons ce dont nous avions parlé par message,** Bella si tu m'entends tu vas morfler.

**-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie,** j'en eus des frissons, **mais je voudrais faire les choses différemment avec toi, si encore tu étais le genre de filles à ne pas avoir besoin d'aimer pour coucher je t'aurai bien proposé de venir avec moi,** **non que je ne t'aime pas,** je te hais, **mais nous avons le temps.**

**-Non... non je... je peux faire une exception.**

**-Tu as manqué de tellement de chances avec tes ex que je voudrais te prouver que je ne suis pas comme eux,** elle se décomposa de plus en plus, **tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être une fille d'une nuit alors je ne voudrais pas mal faire avec toi.**

**-Non mais je t'assure ça ira.**

**-Non, gardons ça pour une autre fois.**

**-Je veux passer la nuit avec toi Peter, nous ne nous verrons que peu de fois, ça serait dommage de passer à côté, nous nous parlons par message, téléphone, ce soir, pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?** je pris une inspiration quand elle posa sa main sur la mienne me lançant un petit regard aguicheur, je suis dans la merde, **j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître davantage, tu pourrais enfin me faire tout ce que tu avais prévu et pareil pour moi,** je remerciais Leah intérieurement qui nous apportait nos desserts, je pus récupérer ma main pour manger, **alors qu'en dis-tu ?**

**-Je vais te dire que tu as de bons arguments, mange et nous partons à mon hôtel,** elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant, je lui souriais surtout parce qu'elle approcha sa cuillère de sa bouche, **bon appétit,** elle me remercia mettant la cuillère dans sa bouche, j'entendis qu'elle avale mon sourire des plus idiot, **ça te plaît ?**

**-Oui vraiment,** j'échappais un rire, je mangeais la regardant à chaque cuillère.

Je nous resservis en champagne, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui mettre le somnifère dans son verre, il faudrait qu'elle retourne aux toilettes ça m'aiderait.

**-Au fait les nouvelles connaissances que tu as faites...**

**-Ils sont 3 plus jeunes que moi, plutôt gentils, j'attends un peu avant de leur proposer certaines idées.**

**-Comme ?**

**-Pour l'autre, seule contre 8 si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas loyal, **nous sommes plutôt une vingtaine pourtant.

**-Tu penses qu'ils accepteront ?**

**-J'en suis même certaine.**

**-Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, j'ignore jusqu'où ils pourraient aller, pour l'instant je resterai sage.**

**-Tu n'oublieras pas de me dire tes idées, je ne voudrais pas que tu partes trop loin, pourquoi ne pas laisser tout ça de côté après tout, tu l'as déjà blessée...**

**-Parce qu'elle continue, les autres aussi, ils me menacent, tentent de me faire du chantage et ils se passent des choses vraiment étranges... le soir d'Halloween tu étais où ?**

**-New York pourquoi ?**

**-Tu... tu ne m'as pas appelée ?**

**-Non que j'en avais pas envie mais non je ne l'ai pas fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Ce soir là je suis pourtant certaine de t'avoir ****eu**** au téléphone, j'ai des vêtements qui ont disparu, d'autres qui ne sont pas à moi, des bleus sur mes cuisses,** je me penchais pour voir, **c'est pratiquement partit, tu... je te montrerai à l'hôtel,** j'acquiesçai.

**-Ils te viennent d'où les bleus ?**

**-Je crois qu'on a d****û**** me droguer,** je pris un visage étonné, **j'arrête pas d'y réfléchir, pour les bleus je me souviens mettre prise la tête avec des mecs, ils avaient des pistolets à bille, habillés en militaire, cagoule sur la tête, ensuite ils m'ont fait peur et que j'ai couru vers un entrepôt et ****là deux autres hommes masqués sont arrivés avec des tronçonneuses en courant sur moi,** elle panique, **et plus rien, le trou, je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec je ne sais quoi sur le corps, ça m'a gratté, démangé, j'avais la peau en feu, je me suis douchée et j'ai remarqué que j'avais de la peinture sur moi,** je fronçais les sourcils, signe que je ne comprends rien, **quand j'ai voulu m'habill****er**** il y avait des vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas, ça a recommencé à me gratter, j'ai d****û**** retourner me laver et prendre des habits dans la buanderie, mes parents... mes parents m'ont même accusé d'avoir fait venir quelqu'un à la maison alors que non, je ne comprends rien...**

**-Moi non plus... je jure que je ne t'ai pas appelé.**

**-Mais pourtant je suis sûre de t'avoir eu ! Il y avait des gens chez moi dans le grenier et je t'avais en ligne, tu m'as même aidée à vérifier chaque pièce de la maison avant que j'aille me coucher !**

**-Quand t'es-tu faite agressée ?**

**-Je... je suis partie me coucher ensuite, tu m'as rappelé, il était 2 heures passés et tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre, tu...**

**-Non ça c'est impossible, je ne t'aurai jamais fait sortir en pleine nuit et pour me rejoindre où ?**

**-Dans un hôtel pas très loin j'ai dû marcher on m'avait volé ma voiture pendant ma soirée chez Marina.**

**-Attends je reprends... Donc c'est le début de ta soirée, OK, ta voiture disparaît...**

**-Mais le matin elle était devant chez moi ! Je ne suis pas folle quand même.**

**-Ta voiture disparaît... Tu rentres comment ? **

**-Marina m'a ramenée.**

**-Marina te ramène et...**

**-Il y a quelqu'un chez moi dans le grenier et tu m'as appelé, tu m'as dit de descendre dans la cuisine et fais regarder le bas de ma maison, ça a pris beaucoup de temps, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'encourager et j'ai...**

**-Je ne t'ai pas appelé, tu crois que je ne m'en souviendrai pas ? Que je t'aurai demandé dans la nuit de sortir de chez toi alors que tu n'avais pas ta voiture ?**

**-Co... comment tu sais pour ma voiture ?**

**-Tu viens de me dire qu'elle avait disparue, Marina t'a ramenée et le matin elle était là, tu viens de me le dire Jess',** ouais je la joue intime, **tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

**-Si... pardon.**

**-Jess', **j'aime bien,** si j'avais été sur place qu'est-ce qui m'aurait empêché de venir te chercher ?**

**-Un de tes amis t'avait déposé et tu ne connais pas mon adresse !**

**-Et alors je te l'aurai demandé et je serai venu en taxi te chercher, hors de question de te faire marcher en pleine nuit, surtout pas toi.**

**-Mais...**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais, ce n'est pas moi que tu as eu au téléphone.**

**-C'était toi, ta voix, ton numéro... je ne peux même pas le prouver dans les touches rappel tu n'apparais nulle part, je... je n'ai pas pu inventer tout ça quand même.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... tu avais beaucoup bu ?**

**-Non, je n'étais pas bourrée ! il... il y avait deux personnes étranges déguisées tout le long de la soirée, même en te rejoignant je les ai revu, ils s'en sont pris à moi.**

**-C'était qui ?**

**-Dark Vador et un autre,** je ne pus que rire, ce fut plus fort que moi, je riais comme un porc, **Peter !** dit-elle mauvaise.

**-J'adore ton humour, vraiment,** riais-je, **deviens comédienne, tu es pire que douée,** j'en pleurais de rire, **oh merde, tu sais j'ai failli y croire à ton histoire.**

**-Mais elle est vrai****e**** !** dit-elle énervée, j'essuyais mes yeux riant plus calmement, je soufflais, **tu penses pouvoir rire de moi ?** elle est fâchée.

**-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse je t'en prie, Dark Vador, des militaires, des mecs avec des tronçonneuses qui t'agressent, moi qui te ferais prendre le risque d'une de te faire fouiller ta maison de fond en comble au lieu de te faire appeler les flics et en plus de ça, je te fais marcher seule en pleine nuit ? Soit un peu réaliste c'est pire qu'un scénario de film ton truc, c'est surtout infaisable.**

**-Bien sûr que si, c'est eux je te dis, eux tous qui ont fait ça.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Les Cullen et l'autre !**

**-Combien de militaires ?**

**-3.**

**-Plus 2 avec leur tronçonneuses,** elle approuva, **5 mecs... les Cullen mecs ils sont...**

**-4...**

**-Dark Vador et l'autre, ça fait 6 mecs, niveau carrure ? Tu crois que des filles auraient pu participer ?**

**-Non... les costumes peut-être.**

**-Ils te manquent toujours des personnes surtout que si je t'ai bien compris, tu avais en plus quelqu'un chez toi et un truc comme ça si c'est vrai ça s'organise tu ne crois pas ? Ils seraient, désolé, mais carrément doués pour mettre un plan de cette sorte en place, tu oublies un détail... moi ! Qu'est-ce que je viendrai faire là-dedans ? C'est pas logique, j'étais censé être dans le coin puisque je t'ai demandé de venir et je ne serais pas venu t'aider ? Par contre je t'appelle pour que tu me rejoignes à l'hôtel ?** demandai-je étonné.

**-Tu voulais veiller sur moi,** souffla-t-elle.

**-Ouais et je veille sur toi sans trouver un moyen de me déplacer jusqu'à chez toi ? Impossible Jess',** je kiffe, **c'est infaisable, tu en as parlé autour de toi ?**

**-Non j'ai juste demandé si quelqu'un savait qui se cachait sous les costumes, personne n'a su.**

**-Ouais et puis tu peux chercher longtemps, Dark Vador c'est très cliché comme déguisement, il ne devait pas y avoir qu'une personne déguisée de cette manière... euh t'es vraiment sérieuse en fait avec ton histoire.**

**-Oui,** chuchota-t-elle, elle sortit des cigarettes de son sac.

**-Tu fumes ?** question con pour une conne.

**-Depuis peu, ça ne te plaît pas ?**

**-Je fume de temps en temps,** elle me fit un petit sourire m'en proposant une, oh merde 2 points communs.

**-Tu veux un café ? Ça te ferait du bien.**

**-Oui, je reviens,** ça c'est bon, elle posa sa cigarette et son briquet partant aux toilettes.

Leah apparut en se retenant de rire.

**-Mets ça dans son café,** murmurai-je, elle prit la petite pochette, **ne confonds pas surtout,** elle me fit non de la tête, **les autres ?**

**-Tu les impressionnes,** chuchota-t-elle, **tu nous fais surtout rire, je me casse **! elle débarrassa la table repartant, je me penchais sous la table.

**-C'est qui le papa les gens ? Même si je ne vous entends pas je sais que vous êtes en train de le dire, préparez-vous c'est bientôt la fin, Jess' va revenir,** je riais doucement, me remettant correctement prenant un air pensif, Leah et Jessica arrivèrent en même temps, les cafés furent posés, l'autre alluma sa cigarette, Leah me donna l'addition, ce fut l'instant de flamber avec des billets, bien sûr que l'autre regarde, je posais l'argent dans le petit livret, restant pensif.

**-Peter, tu vas bien ?**

**-Je pensais à ton histoire... j'essaie de comprendre mais non,** je la regardais brièvement plusieurs fois inquiet, elle se crispa, je poussais une miette sur la nappe, laissant un silence pesant s'installer, je regardais dans la salle évitant surtout de la regarder elle.

**-Peter...** je posais mon regard sur elle, **c'était une blague**, elle eut un rire des plus faux, des plus tendus aussi, je soufflais soulagé, ça la fit rire un peu plus.

**-Oh merci je commençais à te penser folle,** elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant de se remettre à rire en l'exagérant, **non mais c'est vrai,** riais-je comme un trou du cul, **non parce que ça paraît pas du tout plausible comme histoire, tu as de l'imagination ça me pla****î****t beaucoup,** je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle rougit.

**-C'était un peu comme une démonstration de mon talent d'actrice.**

**-Des plus convaincante,** souriais-je, elle but son café regardant rapidement sur le côté, j'avalais le mien d'une traite, **je veux quand même une démo et essaie de refaire des photos plus récentes pour ton book, je te les prendrai quand nous nous reverrons,** elle termina son café tout sourire, **si je peux t'aider je le ferai, tu peux me faire confiance,** quel enculé ce Peter quand même.

**-Je te fais confiance.**

**-Tant que tu ne fais pas des coups en douce tout se passera bien.**

**-Je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, depuis que je te connais je n'ai rien fais.**

**-J'espère bien,** dis-je froidement, **et ce que j'exige de toi je me l'impose également,** tu parles, merde, 3ème point commun, elle va à gauche et à droite, fais chier ! Nous nous sourîmes, bon le médoc tu attends quoi pour agir ? **Veux-tu encore**** un café ?** message pour Jake pour qu'il rajoute une dose.

**-Non ça va, ton hôtel est à combien d'ici ?** ouais je sais tu veux que je te baise.

**-20 minutes en voiture, on va prendre la mienne, je te ramène à la tienne demain matin.**

**-Faisons comme ça.**

**-J'aurai bien été jusqu'à te déposer à ton lycée mais je serai déjà parti.**

**-Et la nuit blanche tu te sens de la faire ?**

**-Moi oui**, souriais-je, **mais crois****-****moi tu devrais reprendre du café,** elle gloussa, **je suis sérieux Jess'.**

**-On verra qui épuise l'autre,** salope... Leah apparut, **nous allons nous reprendre un café,** je captais le regard de Leah insistant le mien.

**-Je vous amené ça tout de suite.**

**-Merci,** dis-je, plus que 2 points communs avec l'autre, les autres seront plus compliqués voir pas du tout possible à oublier.

**-Ensuite nous arrêtons de perdre du temps ?**

**-Bien s****û****r que oui, tu m'attends deux secondes ?** elle acquiesça, j'allais aux toilettes appelant Jake avec mon portable.

**-Elle a chaud au cul,** rit-il.

**-Merde c'est quoi tes m****é****docs de merde !** chuchotai-je, **t'avais di****t**** que ça serait rapide et elle est encore capable de me sortir ses merdes, tu fais chier Jake, j'ai fai****t**** mon rôle fais le tien,** il siffla.

**-Mec j'ai rajouté une dose détends-toi.**

**-Mais non putain elle est a deux doigts de me rouler une pelle, ne ris pas parce que je te jure que je balance des dossiers.**

**-Elle va tomber petit Paul, respire.**

**-Je respirerais quand elle dormira, je veux bien jouer mais assure derrière, je te jure que si elle se jette sur moi je te le ferai payer,** je raccrochais, putain, je le sens bien le truc... je soufflais retournant dans la salle, nos cafés étaient là, elle avait déjà bu le sien, Leah s'occupait de débarrasser et de rester dans la salle, je me rassis me rallumant une cigarette, je relevais mon regard sur l'autre en sentant son pied contre le mien, son sourire de conne, mon envie de la claquer, **tu cherches quoi avec ton pied ?** j'imaginais bien les têtes des autres, Jake je t'en mets une dès que je te vois.

**-Toi,** Leah fit tomber un verre, faisant avoir un sursaut à l'autre, le retrait de son pied aussi, je pris mon temps pour boire mon café.

**-Excusez****-****moi,** dis-je à Leah, **vous n'auriez pas une bouteille de champagne à me vendre ? Je sais vous n'êtes pas une épicerie mais bon.**

**-Je vous la vends sans problèmes.**

**-Des fraises ?**

**-J'en ai aussi, venez si vous voulez choisir votre bouteille,** je me levais sans hésiter allant avec elle dans la cuisine, **deux minutes,** chuchota-t-elle, j'allais au fond de la cuisine ouvrant la porte.

**-Toi,** dis-je froidement à Jake.

**-Elle va tomber d'un coup dans peu de temps.**

**-Pourquoi une dose n'a pas suffit ?**

**-J'en sais rien d'habitude l'effet est rapide, Paul détends-toi ça va le faire.**

**-Ouais bah en attendant elle est encore réveillée, tu fais chier, si quand je reviens elle commence pas à s'endormir, je la sèche,** ils rirent doucement, **putain elle me fait du pied ! Jake je t'en mettrais une pour ton erreur,** je refermais la porte retournant dans la salle, et merci, son front était en appui sur sa main, coude sur la table, je me rapprochais me penchant, je prends des risques je sais,** Jess' ?** elle tourna sa tête vers la mienne tentant de garder ses yeux grands ouverts,** ça ne va pas ?**

**-Si si, un petit coup de barre,** elle est toujours capable de sourire et de parler, elle posa sa main sur la mienne, putain de merde je vais devoir la sécher, **je me pose une question,** sa voix déconne bon signe.

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Tout est parfait mais tu n'as pas cherché à m'embrasser,** soyons fous pensai-je, tentons le diable.

**-Toi non plus.**

**-Donc si... si je te demande de le faire tu ne diras pas non ?** Ses yeux se refermèrent, elle eut un léger sursaut, Leah tu fous quoi ?

**-Pourquoi je te dirai non ?** parlez, dire de la merde pour prolonger le truc, bonne idée, **tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Rien qu'en embrassant une personne tu peux te faire une idée de comment sera la suite,** ça c'est une bonne phrase de merde.

**-Je ne savais... pas,** je reculais sa tasse à café de devant elle, **tu attends... quoi ?** que tu tombes merde ! Elle reposa son front sur sa main.

**-Je devrais peut-être te ramener chez toi si ça ne va pas.**

**-Non... ce... ce...** elle se tût, je baissais ma tête pour voir si elle dormait, le bout de mon index sur son épaule, je la poussais un peu, aucune réaction, je me méfiais d'un de ses sursauts, sa tête qui se tournerait et mon envie de lui coudre la bouche si elle m'embrasse, je la poussais plus fort, riant, parce que je suis un chien, quand elle tomba sur sa chaise, je me penchais pour la regarder si elle ne s'était pas fendu le crâne, mais non, elle ronfle.

**-Ah putain enfin !** soupirai-je, **connard viens prendre ton coup.**

Leah fut la première arrivée, je la remerciais pour être intervenue plus d'une fois, moins pour ses dernières minutes, les autres arrivèrent restant dans la cuisine, Leah leur certifia qu'elle dormait, je pus mettre un coup dans l'épaule à Jake, il eut mal, ça me détendit.

**-Eddy, désolé mais... Wakanda j'ai besoin d'un câlin d'une vrai****e**** jeune femme,** les autres me plombèrent du regard, je soufflais blasé, j'attrapais la main de Bella la prenant contre moi.

**-Je te félicite chaton,** souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

**-Merci,** elle se figea à peine, **ne gâche pas tout,** elle eut un petit rire, **elle m'a un peu traumatisé,** elle rit davantage, je nous éloignais des autres qui regardait la dépouille de l'autre, je fis signe à Eddy lui demandant deux minutes, il acquiesça pas perturbé plus que ça, je me reculais de Bella, **ne le dis à personne ça mais je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention ainsi que les autres**, elle attendit la suite, **j'ai des raisons d'être traumatisé, j'ai des points communs...**

**-Je sais,** je lâchais un juron, **4 !**

**-4 ? non pas 4, 2 seulement, déconne pas.**

**-Elle fume, ne dis pas ''merci'' et compagnie, va d'hommes en hommes et emmerde tout le monde à sa façon, ça fait bien 4.**

**-Merde,** elle me fit un sourire moqueur, **non arrête... j'ai di****t**** merci à Leah et à toi.**

**-3 alors, les autres c'est fichu d'avance chaton, tu sais tu aurais pu lui en enlever un autre si tu ne l'avais pas encouragé à allumer sa cigarette.**

**-J'avais trop envie de fumer.**

**-Tu as encore de l'espoir si elle arrête la clope et les hommes,** nous nous fixions, **non je déconne pour les hommes ça n'arrivera pas,** elle se moqua, je la plombais du regard, **chaton, fais pas la gueule ! **

**-Tu devrais me soutenir.**

**-Oh mais je t'ai soutenu quand elle t'a fait du pied, elle t'a tripoté la main aussi ?** j'approuvais dépité, **tu t'es lavé les mains ?** demanda-t-elle songeuse, je pris la sienne allant aux toilettes, elle riait bêtement.

**-Lave****-****toi les mains je t'ai infecté,** nous rîmes comme des cons, ma grande arriva nous regardant cherchant à comprendre, **j'ai contaminé ta Bella, l'autre ma touché la main et j'ai touché Bella, ça craint.**

**-Je devrais t'en mettre une pour ça,** railla-t-il, nous nous séchâmes les mains en riant.

**-J'ai eu une grosse punition ce soir Eddy.**

**-Il flippe,** souffla Bella à Eddy, ils rirent doucement, **toi,** me dit-elle, **ne dis rien, imagine mon chéri n'aurait pu ne plus vouloir me toucher, **chose impossible mais elle semble le croire, nous prîmes même pas le temps de répondre avec Eddy sortant des toilettes tous les 3.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous regardions tous l'autre sur le sol, Edward dans mon dos, mes mains dans les siennes, les bébés, la posèrent sur la banquette, ils étaient tous à faire des équipes pour savoir qui irait à l'hôtel tout organisé, mon chéri et moi préférions rester ici pour remettre la brasserie en état, certains voulurent partir en expédition félicitant Paul pour son travail, pour le moment je me retournais profitant de mon homme, ma main dans ses cheveux plus court désormais.

**-Tu ne veux pas aller jouer ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Je me dis que ça serait mieux de remettre la brasserie en état.**

**-Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, ça sera rapide.**

**-Tu veux que je m'en aille Cullen ?**

**-Non,** sourit-il, **mais si tu y va****s**** tu pourras me raconter ensuite.**

**-Ou toi vas-y, tu auras droit à un tour dans une jolie voiture et tu pourras parler avec ton Paul.**

**-Ne dis pas ''mon'' Paul,** je pouffais.

**-Vas-y on se voit après, interdiction de la voir une fois sa robe retirée.**

**-C'est bien connu que je rêve de la voir en sous-vêtements,** dit-il sans sourire.

**-La haine et l'amour chéri,** riais-je, il soupira.

**-Par contre,** souffla-t-il d'une voix perverse, **toi te voir en sous-vêtements,** il me fit un sourire en coin, je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement, **non nue c'est bien mieux,** pas si légèrement finalement, **va falloir que je chérisse ton corps cette nuit, demain je ne te vois pas de la journée.**

**-Tu peux abuser de moi sans problèmes.**

**-Mauvaise fille,** souffla-t-il contre ma bouche en souriant.

Nous rîmes doucement, les autres nous sortant de notre échange, ils s'étaient tous décidés, Leah, Sam, Emily, les bébés et moi restions, Paul venait de revenir, était parti chercher la voiture pour la mettre juste devant la brasserie, Embry nous filma tous avant de couper la caméra, le mot de la fin fut pour Paul, il avança vers moi se penchant à mon oreille.

**-Désolé de ne pas avoir réussit à l'arrêter.**

**-Je vais bien,** il me regarda pas convaincu, **amuse****-****toi bien à l'hôtel.**

**-Viens.**

**-Non je préfère ranger, tu embarques mon homme,** j'embrassai sa joue, **allez dehors tou****t**** le monde !** j'embrassai mon chéri avant qu'il sorte, il me laissa ses clés de voiture au cas où je veuille les rejoindre.

Ils partirent tous, j'allais dans la petite cour avec un grand sac poubelle, assiettes en carton, Emily resta avec moi, Sam nous avait rejoint, les tables étaient celles de la brasserie, les chaises également certaines étaient restées dans la salle, cachées, je nettoyais les tables, Sam bloqua ma main, il me fixait.

**-Bella ça va ? **

**-Euh oui pourquoi ?**

**-Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis tout à l'heure,** il me prit mon éponge, **laisse ça je vais m'en occuper, les bébés vont m'aider à rentrer les tables, va te mettre au chaud,** au ton de sa voix ça n'avait rien d'une proposition, je ne cherchais pas plus loin et allais dans la salle derrière le bar.

Ils ramenèrent les tables, les remettant comme c'était, je m'occupais de... de rien pour le moment, j'attendis que Sam et les bébés repartent pour faire la mise en place, je lui tournais le dos en l'entendant revenir, mes assiettes dans les bras, je sursautais en le voyant se mettre face à moi, nous étions séparés par la table, il mettait les chaises, toujours à me scruter, j'allais sur une autre table, il ne m'aidait pas j'étais à jouer à ''bloque ton esprit'' par rapport à ce que l'autre avait dit sur mon père et il allait tout gâcher s'il m'empêchait encore de tout remettre en place, les bébés s'occupant des verres et couverts, j'attrapais un petit carton, y mettant les bougies éteintes depuis un moment, toutes les décorations de la soirée furent retirées, je passais le balais au moins 10 secondes, Sam me tendit mon manteau et mon sac, je regardais ses mains.

**-Va le rejoindre.**

**-Je n'ai pas fini.**

**-Si tu as fini, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes tu seras mieux avec lui, nous te remercions tous de ****nous avoir aidés, d'être restée mais arrête maintenant,** il me poussa à prendre ma veste, je la passais ne le regardant toujours pas et pris mon sac, **je t'accompagne à la voiture,** il prit ma main, je saluais rapidement les autres avant qu'il nous fasse sortir dans la rue.

Nous marchâmes en silence, le truc qu'il ne comprit pas c'est que d'aller les rejoindre ne me dérangeait pas du tout, par contre voir la gueule de l'autre, ça ne me tentait pas du tout, nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à la voiture d'Edward, j'ouvris la portière, il me tourna face à lui me faisant le regarder.

**-Ne t'approche pas de l'autre, juste Eddy, je veux juste que tu vois Eddy, garde tes distances avec elle.**

**-Le mieux aurait été que je reste à la brasserie.**

**-Le mieux est que tu arrêtes de faire 50 choses pour ne pas y penser, tu ne devais pas écouter ce qu'elle allait dire.**

**-Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle parle de mon père, me faire aller la voir si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas le mieux.**

**-Mais si j'appelle Eddy pour lui dire de revenir, il va savoir qu'il y a un souci et là tu fais en sorte que personne ne s'inquiète.**

**-Si toi tu le vois il le verra aussi.**

**-Tout dépend de toi, tu veux quoi ?** je pris le temps de la réflexion, **je pourrai te faire retourner à la brasserie mais bientôt tu vas limite vouloir refaire la peinture,** j'échappais un rire, **nous allons ramener les bébés et Leah va rentrer, je pourrai te faire venir à La Push le temps qu'il ****termine mais tu vas tourner en rond donc va à l'hôtel, alors tu veux quoi ?**

**-Le rejoindre,** il me scruta, **rester loin de l'autre**, il me fit un petit sourire, un câlin et un bisou sur le crâne.

**-Pas de merci, il n'est pas utile celui-là, envoi****es-****moi un message quand tu es arrivée,** j'approuvais montant dans la voiture, je mis le contact, baissant ma vitre, **fais attention sur la route.**

**-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de route à faire ça va aller,** il se recula de la voiture, je lui fis un petit coucou avant de partir.

Je laissais la vitre ouverte, il faisait pas vraiment chaud mais ça me faisait du bien, j'arrivais moins d'une demi heure plus tard à l'hôtel, je laissais le contact envoyant un message à Sam pour lui dire que j'étais arrivée, je remontais le fenêtre et sortis fermant la voiture, je pris appui sur la portière, croisant mes bras et mes chevilles, je pris de grandes inspirations me décidant après de longues minutes, nécessaire néanmoins, à aller les rejoindre, je connaissais pour y être venue, je pris l'escalier de service, les entendant rire quand je fus devant la porte, je soufflais, frappais à la porte préparant un petit sourire.

**Pov Edward.**

Je montais côté passager avec Paul, Rose voulut prendre Jessica dans sa voiture avec Ali', Kim et Angie, autant dire que c'est la merde, Jake, Emmett, Jared et Jasper dans la même voiture.

**-Elle se conduit toute seule cette voiture,** soupira-t-il.

**-Tu as jusqu'à dimanche soir pour en profiter.**

**-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça,** sourit-il, **tu remercieras ton père.**

**-Il a accepté par compassion,** raillais-je, **alors tes impressions ?**

**-Content que ce soit fini, je te jure elle m'aurait embrassé je serai devenu désagréable, même sans Bella dans l'histoire c'est pas mon genre, physiquement, mentalement encore moins, si déjà elle s'habillait moins vulgairement ça serait bien en tout cas tu as toute mon admiration pour supporter ses avances depuis combien de temps déjà ?**

**-Depuis que j'ai 14, 15 ans.**

**-Une éternité quoi,** nous rîmes bêtement, **par contre,** dit-il plus sérieusement, **elle a vraiment Bella en haine.**

**-Je pensais qu'avec le temps elle se ferait une raison mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, pour le moment elle se tient correctement avec le chantage de Rose mais comme d'habitude elle reviendra, rien qu'avec les bébés,** il approuva.

**-Pourquoi Bella n'est pas venue ?**

**-Elle préférait aider Leah, enfin je pense surtout que malgré tout ce que nous faisons à Jessica ça la met un peu mal à l'aise comme pour le soir d'Halloween, elle a des petits moments où elle culpabilise un peu d'autres où elle nous sort toutes sortes d'idées plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres.**

**-Ouais sur l'instant elle la hait mais quand son cerveau se met en fonction ''réflexion'' elle est mal pour elle, Jessica elle ne se prend pas autant la tête, elle c'est vengeance, fric, vengeance, fric, je suis la meilleure et je me sers des gens, le pire c'est qu'elle pourrait réussir à faire des pubs, films, de merde sûrement mais je ne serai pas étonné de la voir un jour à la télé.**

**-Je la sens plus dans des films pornos, tant qu'elle parvient à être filmée ça lui ira, elle sera à Los Angeles en plus, ouais elle y arrivera mais pas de la meilleure manière, au fait depuis quand tu joues les mannequins ?**

**-Mensonge ma grande, je veux absolument sa démo,** nous rîmes moqueur.

**-Bien au fait comment tu as retourné nos trucs d'Halloween.**

**-J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, quand tu écoutes l'histoire c'est clair que ce n'est pas possible, putain elle aurait pu tuer avec son regard elle l'aurait fait, c'est bien ce genre de fille qui me conforte à ne m'engager avec personne.**

**-Jessica elle est vraiment particulière, ça surprend parce que Forks c'est une petite bourgade je ne sais pas qui lui a mis ça en tête.**

**-Elle regarde trop la télé, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle voulait se donner une image, mais ce soir je me rends compte qu'elle est juste mauvaise, envieuse de tout le monde, méprisante, elle attend qu'une chose que Bella se ramasse, échoue et pas seulement dans son couple, moi je suis pas tranquille perso, vu la haine qu'elle a envers Bella.**

**-Au moins je ne me dis plus que je suis parano pour rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'acharne sur Bella, même avec moi dans l'histoire, encore plus avec moi dans l'histoire, le mec il te rabaisse, te crache à la gueule, te déteste mais non, elle pense encore que je quitterai Bella pour elle, alors que les mots ''quitter Bella'' ne font pas partis de mon vocabulaire.**

**-Jessica voudrait juste être Bella, elle a beau la critiquer, lui sortir tout un tas de conneries, elle l'envie, désolé mais ne serait-ce que physiquement, c'est pas utile de chercher la comparaison.**

**-Non c'est sûr, même pour tout le reste de tout façon.**

**-Je suis bien d'accord, Peter tentera de la tempérer, je l'occuperais avec ses projets, les bébés nous dirons dès qu'ils auront du nouveau mais grosse salope de dire que pour t'atteindre elle s'en ait prise et Bella et tout ça sans culpabiliser une seconde, pour Charlie aussi.**

**-Elle part loin dans ses délires, qu'elle ne retente pas.**

**-Vaut mieux pas, elle sait ce que ça signifierait pour elle, pas de diplôme et autre, elle a trop les dents longues cette conne.**

**-Ouais mais il suffirait pour je ne sais quelle raison qu'elle agisse sur le coup sans réfléchir plus qu'elle en est déjà capable... depuis le départ elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, nous avons tous plongés.**

**-Maintenant nous savons comment elle fonctionne, je la reverrais bientôt si ça peut éviter des ennuis à Bella.**

**-Le souci c'est que là vous êtes censés passer la nuit ensemble, la prochaine fois que vous verrez tu devras te comporter comme si tu es en couple avec elle.**

**-Le truc impossible, putain l'embrasser ? La prendre dans mes bras ? Donner l'impression d'avoir envie d'elle, ça va 5 minutes pas plus,** il soupira, **je suis dans la merde mec.**

**-Et bien dedans, pourquoi New-York au fait ?**

**-La distance, je trouvais ça bien, j'ai pensé même coucher avec,** je le regardais choqué, **je sais ma grande j'ai osé mais j'ai beau aimer le sexe, je ne pourrai pas, je banderai même pas, à partir de là c'est mort, j'arriverai pas à m'imaginer genre une bombasse, non c'est définitivement mort.**

**-Jessica si elle n'a pas de sexe tu ne la gardera****s**** pas,** nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, **on se rejoint dans 5 minutes,** il acquiesça, nous sortîmes de la voiture, il alla vers l'entrée, je rejoignis les autres garés près de l'hôtel.

**-Hé Eddy,** rit Rose, **viens voir,** j'allais vers sa voiture, regardant à l'arrière, Kim et Angie faisaient des photos, je riais bêtement, photos souvenirs, elles avaient fait des moustaches à l'autre.

**-Jolies moustaches,** riais-je.

**-Nous trouvons aussi,** rit Kim, **au fait qui la porte ?**

**-Pas moi c'est certain Bella m'en voudrait,** mon téléphone vibra, Paul qui m'envoyait un message pour me dire que nous pouvions la monter, **les filles on y va !**

Elles remontèrent leur fenêtres avant de sortir, les autres nous rejoignirent, Emmett et Jake se décidèrent à l'aider, nous avions choisi cet hôtel pour l'escalier de service, la chambre était juste à côté de la porte, plutôt classe mais sur Port Angeles c'était assez limité, je passais devant avec Jared nous assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, il était au 2ème étage, nous rentrâmes tous dans la chambre sans encombres, Paul était au téléphone à la fenêtre, ils la posèrent sur le lit, j'allais m'assoir sur le canapé, la chambre était quand même grande, petit bar à disposition, Jake était à vérifier son sommeil, écoutant sa respiration avec son stéthoscope regardant sa montre pour chronométré, regardant ses yeux avec sa petite lampe.

**-Bon elle va bien notre copine, elle dort profondément après je ne l'endormirais plus avant un moment du moins médicalement.**

**-Elle nous entends ?** demanda Rose.

**-Non pas avec la dose qu'elle a, d'ici quelques heures ça sera possible.**

**-OK**, dit Rose, elle alla s'allonger près d'elle,** pouffiasse une petite photo avec moi ? Oui ! moi aussi je suis contente,** lui dit-elle, elle se prit en photo plusieurs fois avec Jessica partant en vrille, Ali, Angie et Kim intégrèrent les photos, **waw je vais pouvoir observer la bête au plus près,** elle plissa des yeux regardant son visage.

**-Rose, tu nous fais quoi ?** demanda Emmett.

**-J'inspecte,** elle lui prit sa main regardant ses ongles, inspectant ses jambes, **mmm... elle se rase les jambes.**

**-Et on s'en tape,** dit Jake.

**-Pas nous les filles,** dit Angie, **nous perçons le mystère,** elles la détaillèrent toutes les 4 prenant des notes, des notes de quoi bonne question.

**-Elles font carrément psychopathes,** dit Paul en venant s'assoir près de moi, il poussa sa veste sur le fauteuil à côté.

**-Il est à toi le costard maintenant.**

**-Ma grande qui me fait des cadeaux ?** railla-t-il, **si c'est pas mignon.**

**-Oubli pas de dire merci,** dit Jared prenant une tête angoissée, ils rirent entre Quileute, **ta Bella qui nous l'impose, on ne se dit pas assez de politesse.**

**-Merci Eddy,** dit Paul en appuyant bien son ''merci'', **traumatisme de Quileute,** je riais avec eux.

**-T'aurai****s**** vu ce regard qu'elle a lancé à Jared,** dit Jake.

**-Elle a failli me claquer la petite, juste parce que je demandais à Paul de ramener des hauts la prochaine fois, son ''il te ramène s****'****il peut, s****'****il a le temps'',** il siffla, **impressionnant,** je préférais rire, **Eddy il est mené à la baguette,** ils rirent mesquinement.

**-Non vraiment pas, je ne me sens pas castré si c'est ta question.**

**-C'était bien ma question, comme elle joue au chef.**

**-C'est une de ses personnalités,** dit Jake sérieusement.

**-C'est bien plus intéressant, **dis-je, **au moins tu n'as pas le temps de t'ennuyer.**

**-Elle est plus calme en ce moment non ?** demanda Jared.

**-La soirée d'hier,** dit Emmett, **elle ne l'était pas plus que ça.**

**-Elle était même en forme,** dit Jasper, je lui fis un doigt, **ils n'ont pas de chocolat dans cet hôtel ?** j'échappai un rire.

**-Dossier ?** demanda Paul.

**-Nous avons fait un jeu,** dit Emmett, **jeux d'adultes, questions, gages.**

**-Nous avons appris beaucoup de choses hein nounours ?** se moqua Ben.

**-Tu as perdu ton doudou du con ?** nous rîmes tout les 4.

**-Bon racontez,** dit Jared.

**-Non**, dit Emmett, **il fallait jouer.**

**-Nous jouerons peut-être un soir,** dit Jake, **nous verrons bien.**

Nous parlâmes entre nous, les filles bien trop occupées à rire dans la chambre, elles fermèrent les portes coulissantes, nous parlions de tout et de rien, là tout de suite du match de base ball prévu depuis un moment, Quileute contre Cullen, ils étaient décidés à nous mettre la raclée de notre vie, nous gardions pour nous le fait que les filles nous avait mis une raclée déjà, ça sera la surprise, Emmett se leva pour rouvrir les portes, leur demandant ce qu'elles fabriquaient.

**-Nous lui refaisons ses ongles, **dit Kim, **là c'était rose pastel, nous lui mettons du noir, elle vire gothique.**

**-Ensuite maquillage,** dit Ali', **sans trop abusé mais nous voulons surtout la voir au naturel et ****prendre une photo par la suite.**

**-Coiffure aussi,** dit Rose, **rendons la folle, vous savez elle risque de rater les cours demain matin voir toute la journée, tant qu'elle va travailler demain soir pour que je l'éclate ça m'importe peu, ça te dit pétasse une balayette demain,** elle lui fit faire oui avec sa tête, **alors nous ferons ça demain, tu sais suffit de demander...** nous rîmes tous nerveusement, **vu que tu nous a tous pris pour des cons en début d'année,** dit-elle froidement, ça nous calma tous, **alors comme ça tu nous ****as**** testé pour voir si ça nous blesserait si tu t'en prenais à Bella ? Oh comme je vais te le faire regretter sale idiote, en fait les gifles que nous avons pu te mettre au lieu de te calmer ça t'a motivé deux fois plus, nous t'avons bêtement donné ce que tu attendais, je me sens conne, j****e n****'aime pas.**

Elle se remit dans son activité le visage fermé, autant dire que demain elle lui fera la plus belle des balayettes, je n'oublierai pas de lui cracher à la gueule.

**-Je pensais,** dit-elle en se levant baissant un peu sa mini-jupe, son épaule en appui contre le mur, bras croisés, toujours contrariée la belle-sœur, **on ne va pas la déshabiller peut-être, ça insinuerai****t**** que tu as vraiment couché avec, et bien que je la hais, gardons un minimum de classe, plan de bases mais comme Bell' avait dit à Angie, une nuit de sexe et au réveil aucune sensation physique,** je me pris des petits regards, des petits sourires en coin aussi, j'ignore, **ça manque de logique.**

**-Ce n'est pas faux,** dit Paul, **tu proposes quoi ?**

**-Tu...** elle s'arrêta quand on frappa à la porte, mon cœur s'accéléra espérant que ça serait Bella, elle alla ouvrir la porte, cachée à ma vue, et oui ma Bella est là, **sans toi ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant,** elle referma la porte en souriant, l'emmenant vers moi.

**-Les autres allaient rentrés,** ils attendront pour connaître la suite, elle se mit près de moi sur le côté passant ses jambes entre les miennes, j'embrassais sa tempe ma main sur sa tête, elle rougit légèrement, **vous parliez de quoi ?** elle se redressa pour retirer ses bottes fourrées.

**-Rose,** dit Jared, **nous disait que selon toi une nuit de sexe sans rien ressentir le lendemain n'était pas plausible,** il sortit ça l'air de rien, Bella bloqua passant pivoine, **nous attendions son idée,** les autres rirent plus ou moins calmement, je lui fis un doigt, je retirais la botte de Bella la remettant contre moi.

**-J'aurai d****û**** arriver plus tard,** souffla-t-elle.

**-Mais non,** riais-je, **tu sais bien que c'est son jeu.**

**-Malheureusement...**

**-Oh Bella la pimbêche,** elle pouffa, **tu aimes bien,** lui dit-il, **bref Rose...**

**-J'ai deux hypothèses... la première, Peter part comme prévu et la laisse seule se réveiller comme tu dois prendre l'avion, un petit mot, une rose... ou tu la ramènes chez elle.**

**-Ses parents ?**

**-Ils ne sont pas là.**

**-Ça leur arrive d'être présent parfois ?** demanda Jake.

**-Pas vraiment non,** dit Emmett.

**-À choisir,** dit Rose, **je prends la deuxième option, ça irait plus avec ton rôle de Peter, tu auras préféré la ramener qu'elle soit en sécurité chez elle, tu laisses un mot de limite dépressif et genre tu as veillé sur elle aussi longtemps que tu pouvais mais tu n'as pas pu rester davantage.**

**-Je ne connais pas son adresse.**

**-Sur ses papiers !** dit Angie de la chambre, elle lança le sac à Rose qui se rapprocha de la table basse devant nous, elle s'assit sur le côté sortant tout, nous nous redressâmes avec Bella.

**-Alors...** dit Rose en prenant ses papiers, **l'adresse y ait bien, elle y vit depuis qu'elle est petite en même temps, ses clés tout est là, vous en dîtes quoi ?**

**-Que oui ça ressemble plus à Peter,** dit Paul, **je pourrai la revoir mais déçu qu'elle se soit endormie je préfère faire comme je le souhaitais, prendre mon temps.**

**-Tu vas devoir la porter,** dit Bella, il grimaça, **au cas où des voisins te verrait, nous ne pouvons ****pas prendre le risque que l'un d'eux nous voit.**

**-Je vais me sacrifier encore une fois, non attendez, je dois la coucher et tout ?**

**-Je t'aiderai,** dit Kim, **je passerai par derrière, tu auras juste à m'ouvrir une fois assurée que personne ne me voit.**

**-Bon alors faisons comme ça, elle va déprimer,** dit-il en souriant, **la chambre ?**

**-Nous n'avons pas fini de jouer avec,** dit Ali', **Bella tu veux jouer ?**

**-Non merci, je vous laisse vous dépatouiller avec elle, ça donne quoi sinon ?**

**-Elle est plus soignée que nous le pensions,** dit Angie, **elle a d****û**** vouloir être parfaite... raté, viens voir Belly juste deux secondes,** elle hésita, **viens Belly !** elle se leva en soufflant très discrètement restant au niveau des portes, **pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune envie et vous faites ça très bien.**

**-Elle ne va pas se réveiller,** dit Kim, **tu peux t'approcher.**

**-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai,** souffla-t-elle, **je suis bien là,** elle ne dit plus rien, je la fixais, son regard sur les filles.

**-Tu devrais laisser l'empreinte de ton passage,** dit Rose, Bella eut un petit sourire vite remballé, elle croisa ses bras.

**-Une petite idée ?** demanda Ali'.

**-Comme ?** elles haussèrent les épaules, **pas ce soir non,** elle repassa près du canapé prenant ses bottes.

**-Où tu vas ?** demandai-je.

**-Il y a un distributeur en bas des escaliers, je vais me chercher un truc,** elle attrapa son sac pour prendre son porte monnaie, je me levais, **qui veut quoi ?** Rose se leva sortant une bouteille de champagne et des fraises.

**-Nous c'est bon,** rit-elle, **fêtons cette soirée !** Bella regarda les autres, les hommes présents ne refusèrent pas un petit café, nous allions manquer de main, Paul et Ben vinrent avec nous.

Je restais en arrière avec Bella, mon bras sur ses épaules, le sien sur mes reins, nous détachant pour la laisser chercher sa petite monnaie, elle était bien trop silencieuse à mon goût.

**-Tu veux que nous rentrions ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Non ça va, je ne vais pas vous voir de la journée demain, je profite que vous soyez pratiquement tous là.**

**-Tu es où demain ?** demanda Paul.

**-Avec Esmée à son travail, journée parent/enfant c'est mon tour,** sourit-elle.

**-Tu ne verras pas l'autre de la journée.**

**-L'autre, il me tarde juste qu'elle se fasse savater, je m'en fous de la voir ou non, possible que je laisse mon père s'en occuper demain et que je ne débarque pas à l'hôpital avec lui.**

**-Et tu seras où ?** demandai-je.

**-Dans l'atelier je pense ça fait trop longtemps, j'ai plein de mangeoires en retard,** sourit-elle, **il serait temps que j'y remette et passer une journée au travail de ta mère ça va me motiver.**

**-C'est peut-être pas plus mal,** dis-je, elle approuva, nous eûmes tous nos cafés en main, remontant dans la chambre.

Nous fîmes la distribution, les filles se faisant plaisir avec le champagne et les fraises, Bella emmena son café à Jake qui était à la fenêtre, elle revint vers moi s'asseyant sur le canapé, nos cafés furent vite consommés.

**-J'ai une question,** lui dit Jared, **non pas de moqueries cette fois,** elle le regarda surprise, il lui fit un sourire, **pourquoi pas Isabella ? J'ai fai****t**** une gaffe ?** demanda-t-il devant le manque de réponse de Bella, **je ne voulais pas te...**

**-Isabella c'était il y a longtemps,** dit-elle doucement, **mes grands-parents m'appelaient comme ça, logique tu me diras,** elle eut un petit sourire, **ou ils utilisaient juste ''Isa'' mais ça leur ****appartient, c'est toujours le cas.**

**-Alors je ne le ferai pas.**

**-Merci et celui-là j'y tiens.**

**-Je te le laisse avec plaisir.**

**-Tu peux continuer à dire ''Bella la pimbêche'' j'aime bien,** ils rirent entre eux.

**-Ah bah là je te dis un grand merci parce que j'aime tout autant, ça te va bien !**

**-Je trouve aussi,** elle se refit silencieuse regardant les filles dans la chambre, les filles insistant à nouveau pour qu'elle les rejoigne, elle se leva se rapprochant plus que tout à l'heure, Angie lui prit la main la rapprochant complètement.

**-Ça te fais quoi de la voir de si près ?** elle haussa les épaules ses mains dans les poches arrière de sa petite jupe en jean, elle se pencha au-dessus de Jessica.

**-Allez joue !** dit Rose en lui tendant un gros pinceau, **je vais filmer ce grand moment, ça ne sera pas tous les jours.**

**-Ouais c'est s****û****r,** elle retira une main de sa poche, nous la regardions tous, elle prit le pinceau, elle se reculèrent, elle posa rapidement le pinceau et lui mit une grosse claque, je me levais d'un bond l'attrapant, **ça c'est pour mon père sale pute,** dit-elle tremblante, ils avaient tous bloqués, je nous enfermais dans la salle de bains.

**-Chérie...** dis-je stressé.

**-Mon père qui taquine de la bouteille et qui met ma photo sur un connard de mur ça l'a fait rire ? Bah moi ça me fait rire de la gifler ! Depuis tout à l'heure je me retiens merde, je ne voulais pas l'approcher cette conne.**

**-OK chérie, calme****-****toi maintenant,** je la pris contre moi embrassant sa tête.

**-Je ne suis pas désolée.**

**-Je ne suis pas fâché, tu m'as juste mis la pression,** j'échappais un rire, **pardon ça n'a rien de drôle, le stress mon ange,** je me reculais pour la regarder, **je pense que ça en démangeait plus d'un, moi le premier,** je soufflais, **si nous retournons là-bas tu vas la laisser tranquille ?**

**-Maintenant oui,** dit-elle sans sourire.

**-Mon ange...**

**-Mon père elle n'avait pas le droit.**

J'embrassais sa tête la poussant contre moi, mon dos contre la porte, frottant doucement son dos, ses mains sur ma taille, son front sous ma tête, je la laissais se calmer, j'aurai dû le voir venir le truc non que ça me dérangeait qu'elle l'ait giflée, loin de là. Nous restâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule, fixant mon pull, je caressais sa joue.

**-Tu veux que nous sortions ?** demandai-je, elle acquiesça, je me poussais de la porte, l'embrassant avant de sortir, je lui serrai davantage sa main en passant devant le lit, ils la regardèrent tous du coin de l'œil, elle lâcha ma main restant debout.

**-Le bar on a le droit de consommer ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Tu... tu... tu peux,** dit Paul en la regardant choqué, elle nous tourna le dos y allant, il se leva la rejoignant.

**-Euh... elle va bien ?** me demanda Jake en chuchotant.

**-Ça va aller je pense...**

**-...et alors ?** dit-elle à Paul, **rien à foutre, pour qui elle se prend ?**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire Bella mais merde tu as vu la baffe que tu lui as mis ?**

**-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle s'est permis de dire ? Je sais je devais prendre sur moi mais mon père elle n'y touche pas, nous, nous avons l'habitude, si je l'entends reparler de mon père d'une manière ou d'une autre je te jure que je la cogne peu m'importe les conséquences.**

**-Doucement la descente quand même,** je me retournais la voyant avec une mignonnette de rhum, elle ramena tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bar aidé par Paul, elle posa la plupart des choses en emmenant aux filles.

**-Je vais leur donner,** dit Emmett en lui prenant, **va t'asseoir,** il lui bloqua le passage.

Elle garda sa petite bouteille revenant s'assoir ses jambes entre les miennes, elle rebut une gorgée avant de me la donner, je la terminais, elle posa sa tête contre le dossier fixant les filles s'occuper de l'autre sa tête en appui sur sa main, bras replié, elle prit les cacahuètes les ouvrant, allumant la télé au passage, nous en proposant, elle fit tourner le paquet, zappant sur la télécommande, je massais l'arrière de son genou pour la détendre, elle laissa les clips, les autres se remettant à parler.

**-Hum Bell',** souffla Jared, elle tourna sa tête vers lui, Jake et Paul s'allumèrent une cigarette allant à la fenêtre, **ça va aller ?** elle approuva.

**-J'étais obligée de le faire.**

**-Je t'envie surtout, toutes les petites gens t'envient,** elle lui fit un petit sourire, **j'ai envie de te dire que c'était joli.**

**-Et tu n'as pas laissé de traces d'ongles,** dit Kim, **parfait ! Tu as toute ta main représentée aussi, par contre tu ne l'approche****s**** plus hein ?**

**-Non je ne m'en approche plus, Paul tu nous feras un joli petit mot après ?**

**-Je peux te laisser faire ça, je recopierai,** il lui donna un bloc note de l'hôtel avec un stylo, elle le posa sur le canapé, les autres partant voir les œuvres des filles.

Elle posa le stylo sur le bloc notes, allongeant son dos, elle me pencha sur elle, je mis ses jambes sur mes cuisses, elle les croisa, ses mains sur mon haut.

**-Si en fait je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en stress.**

**-C'est rien, reste loin d'elle c'est tout,** elle approuva me rapprochant, je restais en appui sur mon avant-bras, mon autre main sur sa joue, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes, je me penchais afin de pouvoir ne pas sentir qu'un effleurement, posant plusieurs baisers, ne nous emportant pas non plus trop de monde.

**-Montre****-****moi comme tu peux être romantique dans tes écrits,** nous nous sourîmes, je restais à moitié sur elle prenant le stylo, je frissonnais en sentant sa bouche dans mon cou.

**-Je vais faire comme si c'était nous à leur place, notre premier d****î****ner, première nuit manquée,** elle murmura un ''bon choix'' contre ma peau, je frissonnais deux fois plus, **je vais avoir du mal à ****me concentrer.**

**-Tu cherches tes mots c'est pour ça,** elle embrassa mon cou de la base à sous mon oreille sans quitter ma peau, je soufflais péniblement, j'avançais mon avant-bras pour que ma main atteigne ses cheveux, elle embrassa ma mâchoire, **j'ai préféré te ramener chez toi,** je commençais à écrire, **ou... à ta demande je t'ai raccompagnée, ça me****t**** toute la faute sur elle, non ?**

**-Je vais prendre la deuxième,** Jake et Paul revinrent, **les mecs vous avez droit d'aider.**

**-Vous en êtes où ?** demanda Paul. Je me redressais pour qu'ils voient Bella.

**-Euh... à ta demande je t'ai raccompagné,** dis-je.

**-Et c'est tout ?** dit Jake, nous approuvâmes, ils se retinrent de rire, nous aussi.

**-C'est pas évident,** dit Bella timidement, nous la regardions tous les 3, **waw ce coup de barre que j'ai,** elle ferma les yeux, nous faisant rire comme des cons, elle se garda de sourire ou de rire.

**-Elle est grave,** rit Paul, **petite chose ?** elle ne bougea pas, **Eddy réveille la !**

**-Non elle est fatiguée,** riais-je, **à nous 3 nous arriverons bien à écrire une foutue lettre, pas la peine qu'elle fasse 30 lignes non plus, un petit mot, je reprends, à ta demande j'ai préféré te ramener...**

**-Pour m'assurer que tu te réveilles tranquillement chez toi,** dit Jake, je notais.

**-J'aurai aimé passer la nuit avec toi,** dit Paul, **mais tu n'es qu'une grande gueule d'allumeuse mal baisée,** nous rîmes tous, Bella échappa un rire, **arrêtez je l'ai mauvaise, elle chauffe et s'endort, j'appelle ça une salope,** il se retourna vers Jessica, **salope,** cria-t-il, **à cause de toi je repars chez moi ma bite sous le bras !** les autres nous regardèrent ricaner, il se remit face à nous, **une version plus soft ?** nous demanda-t-il sérieusement, tous les hommes présent nous rejoignirent, ma Bella cessa de feindre le sommeil.

**-Quoi que vous fassiez nous voulons participer,** dit Jared, je leur montrais ce que j'avais écrit, ils comprirent rapidement.

**-Nous avons,** dis-je, **j'aurai aimé passer la nuit avec toi mais...**

**-Mais,** dit Jasper, **tu ne semblais pas au mieux de ta forme, je ne voulais pas profiter de toi pendant un de tes moments de faiblesse bien que je n'ai pas compris ce qui t'étai****t**** arrivé, ni qui étai****t**** Jerry,** nous le regardions tous, **elle a divagué, écris Eddy,** j'écrivis donc, **te dire que je ne suis pas déçu ne serait pas la réalité tout comme te dire que je ne reviendrai pas te voir, j'en serai incapable...**

**-Ho le blond tu te détends,** râla Paul, nous nous moquions.

**-Elle va se sentir mal pour une fois et le blond il t'emmerde.**

**-Me cherche pas, je me suis fai****t**** entuber par une salope ce soir, pas le moment,** ils rirent bêtement.

**-J'ai attendu quelques heures,** dit Bella, **espérant que tu te réveilles mais ce n'est pas arrivé et pas la peine d'en faire des tartines, tu mets qu'il la rappellera très bientôt et patati et patata, d'habitude elle n'a que des ''bon à plus'' ou des ''c'était sympa'' là elle a plusieurs lignes faut pas non plus qu'elle s'emballe.**

**-Merci Wakanda,** les Quileute eurent un petit sourire.

**-Je t'en prie chaton, tu sais tu en as toujours 3 malgré tout,** ils rirent entre eux, **il faudra remettre au propre sans bien sur l'entête de l'hôtel, évitons d'être stupide,** nous approuvâmes, je relus la lettre, mettant un ''Jess' '' au début.

**-Elle va être pire que mal avec son Jerry,** rit Emmett, **Paul tu pourras en jouer.**

**-J'en ai bien l'intention, ça me plaît bien cette version de l'histoire, les filles vous en êtes où ?**

**-Nous faisons des photos,** dit Kim, **encore oui mais nous n'en n'aurons jamais assez, nous les garderons dans une boîte fermée, vous voulez voir ? Eddy tu tiens bien Bella surtout,** nous rîmes tous Bella posa sa main près de la mienne, je bloquais son poignet, lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, je lui murmurais d'être sage vu son petit regard coquin, elle acquiesça, je tournais ma tête vers les filles qui la rapprochèrent l'asseyant dans le fauteuil, **alors vous en dîtes quoi ?**

Nous bloquions dessus, elles nous montrèrent ses mains et ses ongles noirs, le maquillage de son visage plus coloré, plus voyant, pas certain que ça la mette en valeur, elles étaient contente d'elles.

**-Et maintenant messieurs une petite démonstration !** dit Ali',** nous n'avons pas vraiment changé sa manière de se maquiller mais nous l'avons refait dirons nous, pour jouer à l'avant/après, ça ne sert à rien ce que nous faisons nous le savons mais c'est comme avoir une grande poupée, le rêve de toutes petites filles.**

**-Et de tout homme,** dit Paul, **bien que pour le modèle nous nous sommes tous fai****t**** avoir,** nous rîmes tous.

**-Enfin,** dit Angie, **c'est aussi pour prôner un maquillage plus naturel, comme nous,** dit-elle sur un petit air hautain avant d'échapper un rire, **hum, moins de mauvaises surprises au réveil par la suite, Paul ?**

**-Je ne suis jamais là au réveil de mes femmes d'un soir mais vas-y montre moi !**

Nous les regardions la démaquiller, la décoiffer nous cachant Jessica, elles avaient tournés la chaise, une poubelle près d'elles pour jeter les cotons, lingettes démaquillantes, Jake prit juste son poignet pour prendre son pouls, Kim lui expliqua comment était ses pupilles, elle était toujours loin, ma Bella jouant à vouloir récupérer sa main discrètement m'obligeant à serrer ma main, je dus faire pareil pour l'autre, elle cherche, elle cherche, pour mes nerfs je ne la regardais pas j'imaginais déjà trop bien ce que j'y verrai, les filles terminèrent enfin, elles se reculèrent pour regarder, rire surtout.

**-Vous messieurs qui bavez parfois sur des femmes,** dit Rose,** femmes certainement jolies mais... mais le maquillage change tout, nous vous présentons la vrai****e**** Jessica Stanley !** dit-elle mystérieuse, **petit aparté, les photos sont autorisés,** nous rîmes bêtement, elles tournèrent le fauteuil, nous devions tous avoir les yeux ronds, Bella s'en redressa, ses jambes à nouveau entre les miennes.

**-Oh putain,** dit Paul, **l'arnaque.**

**-Ah oui elle me****t**** de l'auto-bronzant,** dit Kim, **tout de suite elle a moins bonne mine.**

**-Tout de suite son ''elle est blafarde'' à mon égard devient un énorme foutage de gueule, joli avant/après les filles, je pensais qu'elle faisait des UV en réalité.**

**-Elle en faisait,** dit Angie, **mais c'est beaucoup d'argent alors auto bronzant, photos ?** nous sortîmes tous nos portables en riant nerveusement.

**-Maintenant,** dit Ali', **transformation !** elle partit chercher le maquillage de ce que je comprenais idiote avait le sien dans son sac.

Nous regardions Ali' remaquiller Jessica, je pris Bella sur ma cuisse, son bras sur mes épaules, nous étions tous à fond dans le truc, Paul le premier, ça prit bien 15 minutes avant qu'elle retrouve un visage tout autre.

**-Comme quoi,** dit Paul, **baiser la nuit c'est le mieux.**

**-T'es vulgaire ce soir,** rit Bella.

**-Bah tu voulais quoi ? Ah oui encore un truc cucul, je recommence, comme quoi faire l'amour la nuit est bien plus délectable,** nous rîmes bêtement, **info, crois****-****moi je bais****e**** y a pas d'autres mots,** Bella éclata de rire ainsi que les autres, **je sais Eddy ça manque de classe,** rit-il, je lui une claque derrière la tête en riant, **ne faites pas les choqués, en tout cas je m'en souviendrai,** il regarda sa montre, il était moins de minuit, **les gens on se bouge ! Vous deux,** nous dit-il, **restez, autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un.**

**-Nous n'avons rien,** dis-je, Ali' sortit une poche de son sac.

**-Vos brosses à dent et dentifrice,** je la fixais,** c'était au cas où, j'ai pas de vêtements par contre.**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu déconnes jumelle,** mes frères, Rose et Angie me regardèrent de travers, **non mais je plaisante, on repassera à la villa.**

**-Je suis désolée,** dit Ali', **ils n'ont pas voulu, je vous préparerais tout pour demain matin, **oui je regrette ma moquerie.

**-Pas besoin jumelle.**

**-Non vraiment pas besoin,** dit Bella, **sinon on rentre !**

**-La chambre est payée ça serait con d'avoir payé pour rien,** dit Jasper, **on s'en va les gens, ça peut durer très longtemps sinon.**

**-Oubliez pas machin surtout,** dis-je.

**-Meilleure casse ambiance,** dit Jake, nous ne pûmes que tous approuver.

Ils se levèrent tous, récupérant toutes les affaires qui traînaient, ils partirent nous saluant, Jake et Emmett à porter Jessica, la porte fermée et leur voix disparues nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre.

**Pov Bella.**

Je sortis de la douche allant dans la chambre vers le lit laissant la serviette tomber, il me regarda de haut en bas en déglutissant, il me rejoignit me faisant reculer vers le lit, il se pencha me faisant m'allonger en m'embrassant langoureusement, il continua sa descente se baissant, passant mes jambes sur ses épaules, je gémis en sentant sa langue sur mon intimité qu'il appuya de plus en plus, mes mains dans ses cheveux, sa bouche sur mon clitoris, ses mains sur mes hanches, mon dos se voûta plus d'une fois, je gémis son prénom, il passa ses mains sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses les écartant laissant ses mains.

**-Reviens...** gémis-je, il continua suçant mon clitoris m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, mes mains se crispant, sa langue à passer entre mes lèvres me rendant frémissante, mon dos s'arquant, je relevais un bras nerveusement serrant le drap, **Edward re...** je perdis mes mots en sentant sa langue en moi.

Mes cris de plaisir résonnèrent dans la chambre, il grogna, posant son pouce sur mon clitoris, mon bas-ventre en feu, je haletais, il me pénétra de nouveau avec sa langue, son pouce faisant de légers cercles, ça me fit venir puisement sous ses gémissements, je lâchais ses cheveux complètement perdue, ma tête me tournait, je manquais de souffle, de force, sa langue à nouveau à me caresser partant sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il remonta embrassant, léchant ce qu'il se trouvait sur son passage, je me remis à gémir, son visage que je sentis face au mien, il posa un baiser sur ma bouche, un autre, mes capacités mentales revinrent à peine, juste de quoi répondre à ses baisers, j'ouvris mes yeux à moitié, les refermant plusieurs fois, je me repris un peu plus, mes bras se refermant autour de son cou, j'approfondis notre baiser réclamant sa langue, mes talons sur ses cuisses, il passa une main dans mon dos nous redressant, je serrai mon bras sur son épaule, l'autre passant entre nos corps, posant ma main sur son sexe, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, il gémit, plus bruyamment quand je le mis à mon entrée, je remontais mon bras, baissant mon bassin, arrêtant notre baiser pour nous regarder pendant qu'il s'immisça en moi, nous gémîmes de contentement, je posais ma main sur son bras, ma joue contre la sienne, commençant mes va-et-vient lentement, nos mains se crispant, la sienne sur mes fesses, écoutant les gémissements de l'autre.

Je fermais les yeux savourant, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien à chaque fois, je posais plusieurs baisers dans son cou, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de retrouver sa bouche, je le serrai contre moi le faisant s'allonger sur le matelas, restant lui comme moi dans la douceur, il me garda contre lui, nos langues se caressant mélangés à nos gémissements, les frissons le parcourant autant que moi, ses mains dans mon dos, suivant la courbure de mes fesses, il remonta sa main dans mes cheveux, me mettant sur le dos pour reprendre le dessus, ses mouvements circulaires, mes mains sur ses fesses le poussant en moi autant que possible, il prit appui sur son avant-bras serrant mes cheveux, l'autre sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse la poussant, pouvant se coller contre moi encore plus, je mordis doucement sa lèvre, réclamant sa langue à nouveau, il se mouva plus rapidement, mes soupirs laissant place à mes gémissements, il posa mes bras le long de mon corps, sa main près de mon visage, l'autre dans mon dos, je pris appui sur mes pieds levant mon bassin, il posa son autre main sur le matelas prenant appui également sur ses genoux, nous fûmes plus bruyant, ondulant nos bassins, serrant le drap dans nos mains, il remit sa main dans mon dos, nous redressant, je serrai son cou avec mes bras, sa main dans mes cheveux, je me resserrai petit à petit, nous faisant plus pressant, nous vînmes ensemble quelques va-et-vient plus tard, nous nous allongeâmes l'un en face de l'autre transpirant, nous embrassant doucement.

Je me levais pour aller me rincer, tenant faiblement sur mes jambes, j'éteignis la lumière le rejoignant, je me mis entre ses jambes, ma tête sur son ventre.

**-Bébé ?**

**-Je suis bien là,** chuchotai-je, je me redressais pour attraper le drap, je me recouchais, il le laissa sur mes épaules, il avait encore trop chaud.

**-T'es trop loin,** souffla-t-il, je laissais une jambe entre les siennes, il me ramena contre lui, me gardant sur lui, il poussa un peu ma cuisse, ses doigts caressant le creux de mes reins, ma tête sur le même coussin que lui, mes ongles se promenant sur son torse allant jusqu'à son aine, il sursauta légèrement, je remontais recommençant, lui arrachant la même réaction, chérie...je souriais bêtement, j'allais recommencer mais il bloqua ma main, il tourna son visage face au mien, je touchais sa gourmette, je le fixais un moment, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-T'es beau,** chuchotai-je pivoine, il échappa un rire nerveux, **note ta cucul de chérie maintenant.**

**-10 et aisément,** je pouffais, **merci quand même.**

**-La fatigue amour...** je m'allongeais près de lui, il se mit sur le côté, je passais mon bras sous son cou pour masser sa tête, sa joue trouva mon sein, sa main mon bas-ventre, **demain je ne te verrai que le soir ?**

**-Je crois bien,** soupira-t-il, **je voulais venir vous rejoindre mais avec l'autre et l'agression... je peux ne pas y participer aussi.**

**-Et ne pas lui cracher au visage pour nous ?**

**-Je sais c'est tentant mais te rejoindre l'est davantage.**

**-Si tu veux et peux fai****re**** les 2, rejoins-nous après les cours et tu les rejoints ensuite, ta maman me ramènera,** il se redressa pour me regarder, **c'est une supposition...**

**-Je vais faire comme ça, nous serons plus calme ensuite avec l'autre, Paul pourra souffler aussi,** j'acquiesçai.

**-Paul dit que quoi que nous fassions elle ne changera pas.**

**-C'est pratiquement sûr, ça ne l'empêchera pas de tomber de haut, pense qu'elle partira sur Los Angeles elle pourra recommencer.**

**-Pas forcément puisque Paul va envoyer notre dvd aux confréries sur le campus,** il me fit un sourire en coin, **tu l'aimes ****cette**** idée hein ?** raillai-je.

**-C'est surtout que je l'imagine bien arriver avec son air de ''je suis mieux que vous'' et les autres étudiants la regarder en riant, le temps qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle voit de quoi il s'agit... c'est plus que l'aimer ****cette**** idée, ça va la poursuivre, nous, nous sommes comme un apéritif,** je riais, **si nous nous ne parvenons pas à comme nous le voulions, la suite de son histoire ça sera à Los Angeles.**

**-Tu crois que nous aurons nous aussi un retour de bâton ?**

**-Nous l'avons eu avec toi, elle nous faisait déjà chier avant, là ce qui lui arrive ou arrivera c'est pour toutes ses années, ses derniers mois où elle s'est empirée, tu trouves toujours le moyen de te poser des questions mon ange même après l'avoir entendue ce soir.**

**-Je suis la seule de notre entourage à penser comme ça ?**

**-Je crois bien,** je grimaçais, **pourtant tu ne peux pas la voir.**

**-Non vraiment pas, j'arrête de penser de cette façon dès que je la vois, ce n'est pas comme si tu découvrais que je pouvais être étrange, ne dis pas non tu mentirais.**

**-Je ne vais rien dire alors.**

**-Sage décision...**

**-Je vais ignorer ta menace... chérie... vendredi prochain jusqu'à dimanche les Quileute veulent nous embarquer avec mes frères et Ben.**

**-Entre mecs,** souriais-je, il approuva, **tu... tu me demandes l'autorisation ?**

**-Ça me semble normal.**

**-La question va être simple, tu en as envie ?** il acquiesça.

**-Je me dis que ça pourrait être bien, aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont en tête.**

**-Alors vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je ne serai pas toute seule amour si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.**

**-Un peu.**

**-Faut pas, oh je vois bien tiens, alcool, conneries en tout genre,** il échappa un rire, **ouais ça prome****t****, vous êtes mignonnes,** me moquai-je, **vous partez tout un week-end, 2 nuits entre vous, ça va être hot,** je riais toute seule, il me fixait sans sourire, **amour,** riais-je, en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, **les copines sont de sortis attention ! Je vais pouvoir vous charrier, les bébés ?**

**-Ils restent, je vais te balancer aux autres,** je riais nerveusement.

**-Je plaisantais chéri, mais c'est bien.**

**-Il y a autre chose... pas de téléphone.**

**-C'est moins bien ça.**

**-Nous ne capterons pas tout le temps, dès que je trouve un téléphone je t'appellerai.**

**-Arrête de stresser, mon papa montera la garde, tes parents, les bébés, tes sœurs, Leah, Emily, Kim... ça fait tout un tas de nounous si tu veux mon avis, amuse-toi c'est tout ce que je demande, fais ce que tu veux, ne te poses pas de questions, évidemment ça ne concerne pas les femmes.**

**-Ah bon ?** demanda-t-il sarcastique.

**-Désolée je ne suis pas pour les relations libre, pour la peine j'écrirais mon prénom sur ton ****pénis,** nous rîmes comme des nigauds.

**-Je vais te tatouer moi aussi, attends,** il se leva, j'admirais son petit cul, il alla dans le salon, riais encore plus bêtement quand il me montra un stylo, il poussa le drap, mon rire mourut quand il écarta doucement mes jambes se penchant au-dessus de mon aine, il s'allongea, **bon ne bouge pas,** je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Tu ne pars que vendredi prochain...**

**-Tu attendras vendredi pour jouer toi, moi je commence maintenant, je te le referai à l'encre de chine, ça restera plus longtemps.**

**-Tu sais quand nous ferons l'amour,** il releva sa tête, **avec la transpiration, tu vas te tatouer en même temps.**

**-Quand je te ferai l'amour ça sera bien le cadet de mes soucis, avant que ça n'arrive, d'ici peu de temps d'ailleurs je mets mes initiales,** il se concentra, soupirant plusieurs fois, il se décida à mettre le drap sur mon entre jambe gardant juste la partie qui l'intéressait pour son jeu, il ressemblait à un gamin aussi, je me redressais sur mes avant-bras, il grogna, je ne bougeais plus.

Il se décida, j'éclatais de rire en sentant le stylo, chatouilles, il râla, je regardais le plafond me crispant pour éviter de rire ou de bouger, il bloqua mon bassin se rapprochant, je n'eus plus envie de rire en sentant son souffle d'un peu trop près, je rentrais mon bas-ventre nerveusement, me concentrant deux fois plus.

**-Tu... tu as bientôt fini ?** demandai-je difficilement en le regardant.

**-Tu as un souci ?** demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était, **pour ta question je n'ai pas fini, je sais que tu as envie,** son petit sourire en coin me narguant, **mais... mais vu que selon toi je suis une ''copine'' et que je suis ''mignonne'' et bien tu vas attendre, ne fais pas de chantage avec le sexe,** me prévint-il, **t'es plus mal que moi là tout de suite.**

**-Alors j'attends,** il fut surpris de ma réponse, je retirais le drap le poussant de moi, je lui fis un petit sourire hypocrite, **voilà Cullen amuse****-****toi bien avec ton stylo,** je me couchais en soupirant, **et pas de sexe tant que tu n'as pas fini ton petit travail,** il marmonna je ne sais quoi, je me redressais, **répète Cullen !** j'écartais un peu plus mes jambes, il n'osa plus baisser sa tête.

**-Fais la maligne Swan parce que crois-moi tu vas t'en souvenir, j'ai fini,** j'eus à peine le temps de regarder.

Et oui... Il n'avait pas menti, j'allais m'en souvenir longtemps, son jeu de me tatouer passé, il fit celui de me faire crier de plaisir, Swan 0, Cullen + 1000.


	16. Chapter 16 saison 2

Me revoilà...

Merci à nouveau pour tout vos messages, je me remets un peu plus dans l'écriture, le chapitre suivant est déjà bien entamé...

**Un immense MERCI à GALSWINTHE pour la correction bien que plus qu'occupée ;)**

Dans ce chapitre...vu que ça fait 1 mois que je n'avais pas publié il me semble, j'ai donc regroupé en un chapitre plusieurs choses importantes pour la suite de l'histoire en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçues.

à bientôt...

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 16**

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions mercredi... bah oui... mon vendredi avec Esmée s'était très bien passé, nous avions plus passer de temps dehors qu'à son bureau à courir d'un de ses clients à un autre. Nous nous referions une journée à l'occasion, tout le monde allait plutôt bien, Paul je ne l'avais pas vu depuis dimanche et notre défaite cuisante au base-ball face aux Quileute, évidemment ceux qui le gèrent le plus mal ce sont les hommes. Ah oui l'autre c'était bien faite agressée le vendredi soir et waw ça avait été violent à ce que j'avais pu entendre. Nous... parce que nous sommes de mauvaises personnes, nous avions joué avec ses cartes, ça c'était bien à faire, les filles s'étaient faites plaisir et depuis que les Cullen et Ben l'avaient aidé elle leur disait ''bonjour'' tous les jours, ça en devenait agaçant mais quand on sait que tout ça c'est nous qui l'avons organisé ça détend et elle ne pouvait pas du tout penser que c'était l'un d'entre nous. Chéri lui avait bien craché au visage, Jake avait joué à la pire infirmière de l'année réprimandée par Carlisle, il fallait qu'il lui laisse penser qu'il l'aidait, pour le moment nous étions en pause déjeuner à la brasserie, et petit détail depuis lundi que de la pluie, ça c'est nase.

**-Moi j'ai bien une idée,** dit Ali', nous la regardions tous,** je crois que ce lieu m'inspire... bref, pourquoi ne pas continuer à jouer ami-ami avec l'autre et se faire genre des soirées avec elle ?** oui nous sommes sceptiques.

**-Jumelle, je ne suis pas certain que ce lieu t'inspire.**

**-Mais si ça peut-être une bonne idée et ça nous assurerait qu'elle ne va rien préparer, vous connaissez le proverbe ''sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis'', moi je me vois bien petit à petit devenir amie avec.**

**-Effet Oui-Oui ?** nous demanda Emmett des plus sérieux, nous échappâmes des rires.

**-Quel genre de sorties ?** demanda Rose.

**-Ah non pas toi ma Rose,** s'énerva Emmett.

**-Je demande simplement, si le proverbe dit vrai, Ali ?**

**-Shopping par exemple, bon le top du top serait une soirée pyjama chez elle, le summum, le but ultime !**

**-Tu oublies un détail,** dis-je, elle nous hait, **autant nos hommes elle les prend pour des héros mais nous les filles c'est loin d'être le cas.**

**-Je suis partante,** dit Angie tout sourire, Ben leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Je tiens à faire remarquer que la seule qui soit bien depuis cette idée, c'est ma petite femme,** dit Edward,** ça me tenai****t**** à cœur que vous le preniez tous en compte,** j'embrassais sa joue en souriant, ses frères et Ben le félicitèrent, les filles souriaient, il me vola un baiser.

**-Tu te calmes en ce moment,** dit Jasper suspicieux,** tu leur ****as**** transmis ta folie avoue****-****le,** nous rîmes tous.

**-Même avec tou****s**** les efforts,** dis-je, **je ne vois pas du tout Jessica devenir ami****e**** avec nous et encore moins avec moi, quand à ce qu'elle aille jusqu'à m'inviter pour une soirée chez elle,** je riais nerveusement,** encore moins.**

**-OK, elle marque un point,** dit Rose aux filles,** nous 3 ?** leur demanda-t-elle, **tentons****-le****, nous n'avons rien à perdre, soyons subtiles, vicieuses et perverses,** elle avait son sourire spécial crasse, elles se tapèrent dans les mains, **Bella ?**

**-Bella,** dis-je, **Bella va parier 300$ que vous n'y parviendrez pas, 100$ chacune si je me plante,** elles ouvrirent leur yeux en grand, plus que intéressées.

**-Je suis ma Bella,** dit Edward,** 300$ que vous n'y arrivez pas, 200$ chacune,** Emmett, Jasper et Ben se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

**-Pareil pour nous,** dit Ben, **même somme,** elles étaient à calculer, **500$,** souffla Ben sous nos ricanements, elles sautillèrent sur leur sièges.

**-Combien de temps nous avons ?** me demanda Angie.

**-Jusqu'à Avril, pas de pourquoi, 30 avril, date butoir,** elles approuvèrent toutes les 3 ravies.

**-Les filles, plan d'attaque !** Ali' sortit une feuille, Angie et Rose autour d'elle.

Nous les regardions mettre sur feuilles leur idées pour se rapprocher naturellement de l'autre cruche, je les regardais en me retenant de rire, les hommes à parler statistiques.

**-Servez-vous de son agenda,** dis-je, **pour vous retrouver ****sur**** les mêmes lieux qu'elle ''par hasard''.**

**-Déjà prévu !** Rit Ali', **pourquoi ne pas jouer ?**

**-Tu me vois faire amie-amie avec la fille qui veut mon homme ? Je ne vais pas avoir la patience et je ne suis pas assez bonne comédienne, j'intégrerais peut-être plus tard votre truc.**

**-On espère bien,** dit Rose tout sourire,** merde je vais être amie avec the Beast !** nous rîmes bêtement,** je vais adorer faire semblant ! Au travail maintenant !**

Je les laissais avec leurs idées, finissant de manger tranquillement, la main de mon chéri dans le bas de mon dos à rire avec ses frères et Ben, je terminais mon assiette, reposant mon dos sur la banquette, son bras remonta sur mes épaules me collant à lui, j'aime bien quand il fait ça, je pris sa main sur mon épaule la gardant, ils avaient le rire con, imaginant les pires scénarios.

**-Putain,** rit Emmett, **certain qu'elle serait capable de se pointer à la villa l'air de rien !**

**-Esmée va la tuer,** rit Jasper,** idée de merde quand même.**

**-Nous avons du temps devant nous,** dit Edward, **avant qu'elle se laisse approcher sans aucune... non nous n'avons pas tant de temps que ça en fait, elle veut être populaire à nouveau, les filles sont son ticket,** ils grimacèrent.

**-Et oui,** pépia Ali', **bientôt nous serons riches.**

**-Pour espérer avoir Eddy,** dit Rose, **quel meilleur chemin que de passer par les sœurs ? Bien que vous ne vous verrez jamais et non elle ne viendra pas à la villa, laissez****-****nous réfléchir.**

**-Avant fin avril,** dis-je, **elles auront réussi, Jessica va pouvoir penser qu'elle se sert des filles, elles vont réussir je crois,** elles eurent des petits sourires au-dessus des feuilles, **elle vous parlera peut-être des bébés, si elle le fait, vous vous entendrez bien et quand tout prendra fin ils vous ****préféreront**** à elle, ça j'aime bien !** elles me regardèrent, **volez lui les bébés les filles.**

**-Peter pourrait te préférer,** dit Rose, **c'est une idée comme une autre,** elle se mit à rire, **ah merde j'imagine ****bien sa tête si Paul se montre de plus en plus intéressé par Bella.**

**-Là elle ne voudra pas me jeter dans des escaliers mais m'écraser avec sa voiture, Edward et ensuite Peter ? Elle va complètement perdre les pédales.**

**-On oublie, on oublie,** dit Rose rapidement, **laissons lui Peter.**

**-Je te remercie,** souriais-je.

**-Moi aussi**, dit Edward, **nous allons tous nous passer de ****cette**** idée.**

Elles terminèrent leur plat rapidement, nous commandâmes nos desserts, nous payâmes, enfin Jasper paya, nous le remercions tous, je laissais chéri conduire vu la pluie qui tombait, il nous restait presque 20 minutes avant la reprise, nous préférâmes rester dans la voiture, les autres aussi, il recula son siège pour que je lui grimpe dessus, il baissa son dossier, j'étais déjà occupée avec sa bouche, nous retirâmes nos vestes, le port du jean empêchant bien des choses malheureusement enfin pas tant que ça quand il ouvrit mon jean.

**-Sois sage amour,** soufflai-je contre sa bouche, il eut un bref sourire avant de glisser sa main sous mon boxer.

Il s'évertua à me faire gémir, je retirais sa main me collant à lui, je ne fus plus seule à gémir, nous faisant de plus en plus pressant, sa main sur mes fesses me plaquant contre lui, continuant à déborder. Soupirant frustrés quand mon téléphone sonna, alertant que c'était l'heure, je laissais ma bouche contre la sienne posant quelques baisers. Nous nous regardions, pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que nous n'avions aucune envie de descendre de la voiture, il le fallut pourtant, je me reculais remettant mon jean correctement, ses doigts entre mon décolleté, poussant ma chemise.

**-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te détendre amour...**

**-J'en suis conscient,** dit-il son regard sur ma poitrine, il laissa glisser sa main sur mon ventre en soupirant, je remis ma veste allant sur mon siège, rester sur lui pas sûre que ça l'aide.

Il mit sa veste à son tour, remettant son siège, la pluie toujours à tomber, j'attrapais nos sacs lui donnant le sien, nous mîmes nos capuches sortant il attrapa ma main devant la voiture, nous faisant monter au plus vite les marches, rejoignant les autres dans le couloir. Ils nous sourirent se mettant à avancer, je partis avec Ali' non sans nous embrasser comme deux désespérés en manque, c'était ce que nous étions en fait. Nous nous installâmes rapidement avec Ali', nous avions décidé de jouer les bonnes élèves, bon la vérité c'est que depuis ses derniers jours nous n'étions pas loin de nous faire coller, pas le temps pour ça...

**-Bell',** murmura-t-elle à peine le cours commencé, je la regardais moqueuse, **mais non nous n'allons pas nous faire attraper...**

**-Tu le sais que ça finira par arriver, ça tien****t**** du miracle que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas,** elle haussa les épaules.

**-Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais nous avons des choses importantes à nous dire,** râla-t-elle, j'aurai bien aimé rire.

**-Je suis toute ouïe.**

**-Tu es surtout en train de te moquer,** je pris un visage outré, elle plissa ses yeux menaçante, **grimper sur mon frère dans la voiture c'était comment ?** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, oui là j'ai vraiment la tête d'une fille outrée, **la discrétion toujours pas votre point fort hein ?** railla-t-elle.

**-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à dire ?** demandai-je vaincue. Ali' 1-Moi... est-ce utile de donner mon score ? Elle me fit un grand sourire, là c'est elle qui aurait aimé rire.

**-J'ai perdu le fil,** je la regardais étonnée, **ah ça y est je me souviens ! Comme nos hommes nous abandonn****ent**** lâchement le week-end prochain, avec Rose et Angie nous avions pensé faire de même, un week-end toutes les 4, sauf si tu préfères rester ici...**

**-Où irions-nous ?**

**-Je m'en occupe !** étonnant, pensai-je, **ça te dirais ? Nous partirions comme eux après les cours, hors de question de rester à se morfondre attendant leur retour et puis quoi encore ?**

**-Tu l'as mauvaise quand même...** soufflai-je.

**-2 nuits sans mon homme, je ne peux l'avoir que mauvaise, sans téléphone ? Pfff n'importe quoi,** elle s'emporte, je lui fis signe avec ma main de se détendre un peu, **au 21 ème siècle, pas de téléphone ?**

**-S****'****ils vont dans un endroit reculé... **tempérai-je, elle me plomba du regard.

**-De quel côté es-tu ?**

**-Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux être du tien là tout de suite...**

**-J'espère bien !** elle souffla, pour se reprendre enfin je le souhaite, **ça ne te fai****t**** rien de ne pas voir ton homme ****pendant tout un week-end ?**

**-Jusqu'ici j'évitais d'y penser,** elle eut une petite grimace.

**-Désolée... d'où l'idée de nous aussi se faire un week-end !** dit-elle tout sourire, **non parce que si nous restons à la villa, nous allons déprimer, pleurnicher et nous finirons bouffer par nos chats.**

**-Nous n'avons pas de chats.**

**-C'est une image,** dit-elle exaspérée, **les vieilles filles qui se laissent aller tu vois ?**

**-Je vois oui.**

**-Pas d'animaux pour toi en fait,** dit-elle pensive, **tu le boufferai****s**** s****û****rement**, je grognais, elle regarda devant elle toujours dans ses pensées.

**-Mais vous ne voulez pas oublier ****cette**** histoire à la fin ? J'étais petite merde !** elle m'ignora ce qui m'énerva, **à chaque fois qu'il y aura des chats ou autre vous allez y revenir ?** ce fut à elle de me faire un geste avec sa main pour que je me calme son regard sur le prof, **vous êtes chiants à la fin, passez à autre chose ! Ali' je te parle !**

**-Je t'entends bien ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Mais regarde****-****moi au moins ! Je parle à ton profil !** elle réprima un rire, elle est fatigante... je marmonnais maintenant, **tout ça à cause de ses chats pas foutu de se débrouiller tou****s**** seuls, manger, manger, toujours manger, ils ne pensent qu'à ça, je leur ai donné du poisson merde !** je relevais ma tête de mes feuilles, Ali' me fixait visiblement inquiète, **ben quoi c'est pas vrai ?**

**-Faut pas autant t'emballer.**

**-Mais c'est toi ! Je m'emballe, t'es comme ton jumeau, le sujet ''animaux'' devient ''meurtrière de chats''.**

**-De poissons aussi,** souffla-t-elle.

**-Ahhh t'es pénible ! Oui j'ai laissé mourir de faim deux chats et deux poissons,** soupirais-je, **et après ? T'as jamais fait de bêtises toi ?**

**-Personne n'en est mort,** dit-elle timidement, j'enrageais, elle va me rendre folle, j'abandonnais me mettant dans le cours.

Je laissais le reste de l'heure passer, mon père n'aurait jamais dû raconter cette histoire, ça allait me poursuivre, ça me poursuivait déjà, Ali' se fit silencieuse également, elle me regardait de temps en temps, je sentis son regard plusieurs fois, la fin du cours sonna, nous rangeâmes nos affaires sortant de la salle.

**-C'est quoi ses têtes ?** nous demanda Ben en nous croisant dans le couloir, **laquelle de vous a enterré son chat ?** Ali' partit dans un fou rire, je fermais les yeux prenant une grande inspiration, je fusillais Ben du regard, il leva les mains faisant un pas en arrière, Edward arriva, **mec je crois que j'ai foiré un truc,** ils me regardèrent.

**-Tu as di****t**** quoi ?** demanda Edward.

**-Elles faisaient des têtes de dépressives, j'ai juste demandé pour plaisanter qui avait enterré son chat et depuis Ali' se marre et Bell' a envie de... bah de m'en mettre une,** je perçus un sourire vite remballé de mon homme, Ali', elle repartit de plus belle, Ben me regarda un instant,** oh merde, je suis désolé Bell',** je passais entre Edward et Ben, **non mais vraiment,** cria-t-il, **et puis Bell', ils n'étaient pas à toi ses animaux,** je grinçais des dents continuant à avancer, **les voisins ne l'ont jamais su que tu avais tués leurs chats,** je me retournais vers lui devant le silence qu'il y eut dans le couloir, les regards braqués sur moi, une envie de meurtre, Ali' qui s'était arrêté reparti dans son rire, elle en pleura s'accrochant à Edward qui se contenait, j'étais à quoi ? 6 pas d'eux, le taper était possible, **c'était pas de sa faute...** dit-il penaud aux autres, ils firent la navette entre Ben et moi, **tiens, c'est pas le moment d'aller en cours ?** demanda-t-il perplexe à Edward qui approuva, **Okayyy, à plus mec,** il lui tapota l'épaule, j'attrapais rapidement ma trousse dans mon sac lui lançant sur la tête, je visais bien, **putain Bell' !**

Je lui fis un regard des plus hautain repartant vers ma salle, j'ignorais les regards rentrant quelques mètres plus loin dans ma salle, Ali' et son rire passèrent devant ma salle, Edward arriva s'installant près de moi, je le fixais, il avait du rire, il posa ma trousse sur la table.

**-Merci,** grommelai-je, il me regarda me faisant un sourire en coin.

**-Mon ange ne soit pas contrariée.**

**-Entre ta jumelle et maintenant Ben qui a balancé à tout le monde cette histoire, je vais passer pour quoi ?**

**-Une fille qu'il ne faut pas embêter ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

**-Tout ça c'est de la faute d****'****Ali' !** il pinça ses lèvres, **ne ris pas je te préviens Cullen, c'est de ta ****faute aussi !**

**-Je n'étais pas là !** dit-il amusé, et merde ça recommence, après la jumelle, le jumeau.

**-Oh je t'en prie la dernière fois devant l'animalerie tu ne t'es pas moqué ?**

**-Il n'y avait que toi et moi chérie.**

**-Ton ''chérie'' ne va pas me calmer,** dis-je mauvaise, **il n'y a pas de ''chérie'', et je le vois bien que tu as envie de rire, vas-y une bonne fois pour toutes,** il se pencha pour prendre ses affaires dans son sac, **c'est ça cache****s-****toi pour rire,** il se redressa posant sa main près de son visage pour se cacher, **oui moi aussi je suis morte de rire !** dis-je froidement, **moi au moins on ne m'a pas déguisé en fleur !** il me regarda, je lui fis un sourire pincé.

**-Pourquoi tu parles de ça ?**

**-Pourquoi serais-je la seule dont on se moque ?**

**-T'es vraiment fâchée en fait.**

**-Ah bon tu crois ? Toujours la même histoire, c'est bon vous n'allez pas en parler tout le temps non plus, ça devient lassant au bout d'un moment,** il se pencha vers moi, **pas de ''regarde comme je suis beau-gosse poupée'',** dis-je en l'imitant, **je suis contrariée, j'ai envie de le rester,** il ne se redressa pas, je regardais devant moi.

**-Je n'ai jamais dit cette phrase...**

**-C'est ce que ça veut dire, tu cherches à m'hypnotiser, je ne me ferai pas avoir.**

**-Depuis quand je t'hypnotis****e**** ?** demanda-t-il curieux, **je ne savais pas ça...**

**-Ne change pas de sujet.**

**-Je te jure que ça m'intéresse, je te repose la question plus tard.**

Il se remit à sa place me laissant faire la gueule, je savais d'avance que la nouvelle allait se répandre et qu'à chaque disparition d'animaux ce n'est plus uniquement les personnes de mon entourage qui me regarderaient sournoisement mais également les gens du lycée, je gémis blasée posant mon front contre mes bras que j'avais croisés sur la table, je secouais la tête.

**-Je sais que tu fais la gueule pour l'instant mais...** je me redressais.

**-Quand le chat de l'autre est-il censé avoir disparut ?** il sembla réfléchir, me regardant du coin de l'œil, **Cullen n'insinue rien... quand ?**

**-Si je me souviens bien de ce que Paul m'en avait dit quand je le faisais réviser, il y a plus de 1 mois.**

**-Si ça lui vient aux oreilles elle va dire que c'est moi,** nous nous regardâmes, **pari facile à gagner et non je n'ai rien fait à ce chat, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !** je soupirais, **elle va m'accuser ****cette**** idiote et le raconter à tout le lycée.**

Notre prof nous regarda coupant toute suite de discussion pendant le cours, nous étions repérés, je ne tarderai pas à me prendre une heure de colle, la fin des deux heures de cours sonnèrent enfin. Nous sortîmes au plus vite, son bras sur mes épaules regagnant le parking, la pluie s'était arrêtée, miracle ! Nous posâmes nos sacs dans sa voiture, les autres nous rejoignant petit à petit, Ali' et Ben firent comme si de rien n'était, Angie par contre faisait une drôle de tête, un peu trop pâle.

**-Angie ?**

**-Belly.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Quand est votre prochain cours de SVT ?** nous demanda-t-elle.

**-Lundi matin,** lui dit Edward, elle acquiesça, **grenouille ?**

**-Souris,** je fis la navette cherchant à comprendre, **j****e n****'ai pas pu, mon voisin de paillasse non plus.**

**-De quoi vous parlez ?** demandai-je.

**-Je t'expliquerai à la maison,** me dit Edward.

**-Moi j'aime bien !** dit Emmett tout content, **mon tour sera demain, Jasper compétition ?**

**-Comme chaque année,** Rose et Ali' grimacèrent, **Ben ?**

**-Je suis ! Celui qui sera le plus rapide ?**

**-Ouais,** dit Emmett.

**-J'aimerai comprendre,** dis-je.

**-Dissection,** soupira Rose, j'aurai pu pleurer parce que niveau animaux j'avais ma dose, **tu ne le faisais pas à Phœnix ?**

**-Bah...je me suis toujours arrangée pour être absente, le scalpel et moi ne sommes pas de grands amis et... en réalité j'ai tendance à tourner de l'œil,** Ben eut un petit sourire, **toi si tu continues je te béquille,** ça fit rire les autres.

**-Je te béquille,** dit Emmett pensif, **j'aime bien ! Tu parles de ce qu'il a balancé ?**

**-Parce qu'en plus tu leur ****as**** raconté ?** demandai-je froidement à Ben, j'avançais vers lui, il recula.

**-Petite sœur ? Tu vas le béquiller ? Il n'a rien dit, une fille de mon cours en a parlé avec un mec.**

**-Elle a dit quoi ?** il regarda Ben, **Emmett, j'ai des photos de Emmy alors balance !**

**-Chantage ?**

**-Si un seul de vous rit j'expose des photos dossiers au lycée, vous plongerez avec moi, réponds !**

**-Tu m'as l'air vraiment contrariée alors je vais ****répondre... elle a simplement dit qu****'****Eddy sortait avec une maniaque qui tuait les animaux parce que c'était plus fort que toi, tu peux pas t'en empêcher,** je soufflais en fixant Ben, je retirais ma veste la donnant à Emmett, **elle va se le faire,** dit-il aux autres.

**-Ils déforment mes propos,** dit Ben en se reculant, **Bell', c'est moi ton pote Ben,** j'avançais, **Eddy déconne pas.**

**-Débrouille-toi.**

**-Angie ?**

**-Je suis trop mal pour t'aider, j'ai des petites remontées acides.**

**-Quelqu'un ?** personne ne répondit, il partit en courant sur le parking. Je partis à sa suite, il nous fit traverser le parking, **je suis ton ami,** cria-t-il, **je ne suis pas un animal,** je courrais encore plus vite, lui riait, l'herbe mouillée le fit glisser, je l'attrapais le faisant tomber sur le ventre, je me mis au-dessus remontant son bras dans le haut de son dos, **putain tu me fais mal !**

**-Remercie le fait d'avoir le crâne rasé, excuse****-****toi maintenant,** il se mit à rire nerveusement, je remontais davantage son bras, au moins il arrêta son rire stupide, **j'attends !**

**-OK, OK... tu me fais mal je te jure.**

**-Bouffer de l'herbe ça te dit ?**

**-Putain... désolé !**

**-Pas suffisant.**

**-Je suis désolé Bella, n'enfonce pas tes ongles dans mon poignet ça fait mal ça aussi.**

**-La ferme Ben, à cause de toi ils vont tous me prendre pour une folle !**

**-Les gens civilisés auraient réglé ça d'une autre façon,** il gémit de douleur, **parce que là je ne pense pas que ça aide ton cas que tu me martyrises, regarde autour de nous, tu les effraies encore plus,** je me relevais sans regarder personne, mon jean complètement trempé, il se leva étirant son bras en grimaçant, il était encore plus trempé que moi, **ne ****la fa****i****tes pas chier,** dit-il aux autres, **c'est clair pour tout le monde ?** je repartis aux voitures les bras croisés, Ben arriva à ma hauteur, **tu m'as foutu la honte quand même... mais de nouveaux copains ?** j'arrêtais d'avancer regardant le ciel, il leva sa tête, je fis la fourbe et lui faire une béquille, il serra sa cuisse entre ses mains, **merde ça se fait pas**.

**-Maintenant nous sommes à nouveaux copains !** je rejoignis les autres, Ben occupé avec sa cuisse, je récupérais ma veste, ils me scrutaient tous, **il l'a cherché.**

**-J'ai filmé !** me dit Emmett, **s****'****il t'emmerde nous pourrons diffuser la vidéo, Ben, mec tu vas bien ?**

**-Lèche-cul,** râla-t-il, **diffuse la vidéo et Emmy sera au lycée connard.**

**-Vas-y du con, j'ai d'autres dossiers,** il regarda Angie qui fut occupée en 1 seconde.

**-Tu lui ****as**** donné quoi ?** lui demanda Ben.

**-T'es dans la merde,** rit Jasper en regardant Ben, **j'ai vu et tu ne devrais pas faire revenir Emmy.**

**-Toi le blond tu es pas mieux placé que moi.**

**-Va te faire mettre,** il lui fit un doigt.

**-Je t'offrirai un mec pour Noël, tu pourras assouvir toutes tes envies de refoulé !**

**-Il n'est pas gay !** s'énerva Ali'.

**-Toi je te paierais des cours de conduite,** elle ouvrit la bouche énervée, **tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture une ****nouvelle fois, elle est toujours rayée depuis ****le**** jours o****ù**** j'ai fai****t**** cette erreur, tu as toujours celle de Rose.**

**-De quoi tu te mêles ?** demanda justement Rose.

**-Putain les blonds c'est vraiment chiant.**

**-T'en veux une ?** lui demanda Emmett, **ne**** touche pas à ma blonde.**

**-Cogne****-****le et je te mets un coup dans Teddy Bear,** dit Angie mauvaise.

**-Je ferai pareil sur Ben,** menaça Rose.

**-La rayure c'est pas de ma faute !** dit Ali'.

**-Ouais le poteau était trop près tu me l'as déjà raconté, je comprends que Rose veuille se défiler,** Ali' regarda Rose froidement, puis Jasper.

**-Et tu ne me défends pas ?**

**-Ali'... j'aurai une voiture je t'apprendrai.**

**-Super comment tu me défends et pourquoi tu n'en n'achètes pas une ?**

**-Il devrait te laisser conduire,** dit Ben moqueur, **il ****n'****est pas complètement fou, tu as pas un jumeau ?** nous regardions tous Edward.

**-Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, ma jumelle sait parfaitement que c'est non, personne ne conduit ma voiture.**

**-Bella tu la laisses bien,** dit Ali'.

**-Ma voiture, ma petite femme et pas de rayures jusqu'à présent.**

**-C'est vrai après tout je ne suis que ta jumelle,** dit-elle revêche, **si Bella raye ta voiture ?**

**-Pourquoi tu cherches ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**-Si ça arrive ?** demandai-je, **tu m'interdiras d'y retoucher ?** il grimaça, je haussais les épaules, **je te ferai changer ****d'avis,** dis-je avec un petit sourire, **comme la dernière fois, ah non, les dernière fois,** il me fixa.

**-Une rayure et c'est mort.**

**-Il l'inspecte à chaque fois qu'il te la confie,** balança Emmett, je haussais les sourcils, **ne**** me regarde pas comme ça petit frère...**

**-Depuis quand ?**

**-Il l'a toujours fait,** dit Jasper, **je crois qu'il espère que tu la plantes.**

**-Ne cherche pas à essayer de comprendre ce que je peux penser,** lui dit Edward, **pas de ton niveau.**

**-Je suis plus doué que toi.**

**-Ouais en cours, le reste t'es à la ramasse, pas faute d'essayer de te le faire comprendre,** ils se fixèrent.

**-Il n'est en rien à la ramasse,** dit Ali'.

**-Je peux régler ça tout seul,** lui dit Jasper.

Euh ça part en vrille non ? Ali' n'apprécia pas, Emmett et Edward non plus, Rose prit la défense de Jasper, Ben tenta de savoir ce qu'Angie avait pu balancer, perdant patience, tous perdaient patience, non j'aime pas comment ça part en vrille.

**-Un des chats que j'ai tué était celui de Taylor,** ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers moi en un grand silence, je repris de l'air parce que j'avais dit haut et fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tous, **j****e n****'étais pas encore moche mais je voulais voir si je lui ramenais son chat il ****m'en**** serait reconnaissant, l'autre je l'ai trouvé par hasard, j'ai appris plus tard que ****celui du**** directeur de l'école, j'ai paniquée, j'ai pas pu les câliner trop longtemps parce ****que je crois qu'ils s'entendaient pas plus ****que ça, je les ai laissé se débrouiller tou****s**** seul****s****, l'idée était que je ramènerai le survivant après l'avoir remi****s**** d'aplomb... bah je crois que finalement ils se sont appréciés, vers la fin, solidarité féline,** je soupirais... **on rentre ? Venez chez mon papa si vous voulez, j'ai fai****t**** les courses, je peux faire des crêpes pour tout le monde et Edward ****a**** acheté sa propre console pour la maison, une petite revanche filles contre garçons ?** je leur fis un petit sourire timide... **ah j'oubliais, je crois que Taylor ****s****'est douté que c'était moi, ****à**** Phœnix il y a ****eu**** la rumeur d****'****Isabella la voleuse de chats, ****à**** Forks c'est la meurtrière je vais le vivre plutôt bien je pense... alors crêpes et raclée aux jeux ?** ils se regardèrent entre eux finissant par approuver et aller à leur voitures lançant les pronostics.

Je montais côté passager soulagée, j'avais un poids en moins bizarrement, Edward prit le volant mettant rapidement le contact.

**-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour détendre l'atmosphère...**

**-Le chat de Taylor hein ?** il parut content, **l'idée n'était pas bête pourtant, tu vois de savoir que c'était son chat bah ça me fait plaisir,** il est content, **le deuxième pourquoi ?**

**-Comme je l'ai di****t**** par hasard et pour qu'il ait de la compagnie, nous pouvons laisser les animaux de côté ?** il acquiesça, **avant... lundi probable que je tombe dans les vapes et...**

**-Je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie au pire.**

**-OK mais possible aussi que par la suite quand tu poseras tes mains sur moi je vois des souris dedans,** il est moins content.

**-Dedans ?**

**-Dans tes mains quand tu me toucheras j'aurai s****û****rement l'image de toi qui ouvre...** j'eus un frisson... **une souris, je préviens juste comme ça.**

**-Je dois répondre quoi ?**

**-J'en sais rien, j'aurai dû attendre pour en parler peut-être.**

**-Je prends ça comme un défi, pour le moment prépare-toi à prendre une raclée aux jeux.**

**-Tu ne devrais pas être si sûr de toi, n'oublie pas tu m'as donné des cours.**

**-J'ai des années d'expérience !**

**-Tu m'excuses mais lors de notre première compétition tu as perdu tes moyens,** je riais toujours fière même si ça faisait des mois, amour ne riait pas.

**-Cette fois ****ce**** sera différent,** je le regardais moqueuse, **tu vas voir ça va l'être.**

**-Que tu es mauvais joueur ! Au fait ta défaite d****'****hier tu l'as digérée ?** il me regarda de travers, j'éclatais de rire.

**-Une victoire seulement tu peux songer à te détendre,** râla-t-il, je riais deux fois plus, **tu as fin****i**** ?**

**-Encore deux minutes s'il te plaît,** riais-je, il soupira blasé.

Il accéléra énervé, niveau mauvais perdant il visait haut, je crois même qu'il dépassait Franck, à sa pensée mon rire se calma, non je ne l'ai toujours pas appelé, je regardais devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez mon père, Emmett était déjà à ouvrir la porte, mon papa et moi avions fait des doubles pour qu'ils aient tous la clé, ça en fait un paquet je sais mais ça nous avait semblé être une bonne chose, après tout, deux maisons pour n'en faire qu'une prend plus de sens quand tout le monde à une clé, Ben et Angie en avaient une aussi, nous rentrâmes tous, Ali' et Rose s'occupèrent de récupérer toutes les vestes et les monter dans notre chambre, j'allais me laver les mains dans la cuisine, les garçons à déjà établir des plans dans le salon, Angie faisait distribution des boissons, je sortis tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour mes crêpes, niveau quantité j'en prévoyais un bon nombre, je me lançais, souriant bêtement quand mon chéri dans mon dos, il me fit un bisou sur la joue, je tournais mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**-Comme tu veux,** il se recula fermant la porte de la cuisine, signification aux autres qu'on nous laisse tranquille, il attrapa un autre saladier reprenant des œufs et du lait, il se mit près de moi sur la table, **amour m'avait caché ça.**

**-Ma mère nous faisait des ateliers cuisine quand nous étions plus petits, je sais faire à manger, enfin je suis limité mais là ça me perme****t**** de ne t'avoir rien qu'à moi,** j'eus un sourire idiot, **bientôt je nous ferai à manger et tu ne toucheras à rien.**

**-Je te laisserai faire.**

**-J'espère bien, ****il**** faut bien que je m'amélior****e**** pour quand nous vivrons que tou****s**** les deux, je vais devenir plus manuel aussi,** je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, mon fouet dans les mains,** tu ne comprends pas tout ?** je secouais la tête négativement, **imagine nous avons une fuite ou je ne sais quoi...**

**-Je sais réparer ce genre de trucs amour.**

**-Justement ! C'est pour ma fierté de mec, tu sais réparer des trucs, faire des mangeoires, sûrement des meubles aussi...**

**-Tu fais le macho.**

**-Je veux pouvoir le faire,** je riais doucement, il me regarda en souriant, **rien que quand nous devrons décorer notre appart, ****il**** faut bien que je sach****e**** comment bien faire.**

**-Paul t'as mis la pression **! il échappa un rire.

**-Un peu, nous en parlions lundi et... et j'ai quelques mois devant moi pour prendre des cours.**

**-Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait rien faire.**

**-Piano, voiture c'est OK, travaux et compagnie pas vraiment.**

**-Alors devient le mâle en puissance,** nous rîmes doucement, **en parlant de piano, nous en auront un ?**

**-Peut-être pas aussi grand que celui de la villa mais oui.**

**-On finit la pâte et après on essaie de trouver d'autres trucs à mettre dans notre appart !** il approuva prenant un autre fouet.

Nous finîmes au plus vite les laissant reposer, rangeant tout ce qui ne nous servirait plus, il m'assit sur la table se mettant entre mes jambes.

**-Nombres de pièces ?** me demanda-t-il en refermant ses bras dans le bas de mon dos, mes mains je les mis sur son torse.

**-Ce sera juste le temps de nos études ?**

**-Disons oui.**

**-Il nous faut soit 2 chambres, soit un canapé-lit dans le salon ? Au cas où une personne de notre entourage ait besoin de notre hospitalité.**

**-Les deux sinon... F3 donc,** j'approuvais, **tu veux un balcon ?** je haussais les épaules.

**-Tu sais un studio m'ira très bien aussi.**

**-Nous pouvons nous permettre plus grand... tu tiens à avoir quoi ? À part le piano...**

**-Je veux du parquet, j****e n****'aime pas la moquette dans un salon, c'est sale,** il embrassa mon nez en souriant.

**-Maniaque de l'hygiène,** je souriais, je relevais mon visage pour atteindre sa bouche, je posais plusieurs baisers.

**-Je veux qu'il soit lumineux,** dis-je contre sa bouche, **simple... j'ai du mal à me faire une idée très précise.**

**-Nous pourrions regarder sur internet ça nous aiderait, nous le ferons ce soir.**

**-Tu ne vas pas au sport ?**

**-Non, visiblement ce week-end ils vont nous faire morfler, ce soir nous sommes tranquilles tout comme le reste de la semaine.**

**-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça !**

**-Je trouve aussi, j'ai mieux... mardi prochain, je t'emmène à ton cours, je vais zapper quelques soirs à la salle de Sam, au moins 2.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Être plus présent.**

**-Je ne me sens pas délaissée.**

**-Tu as bien abandonné l'idée d'aller en cours de dessin le jeudi, pourquoi je ne ferai pas de même de mon côté ?**

**-Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont tous te charrier quand tu vas leur dire.**

**-C'est déjà fait,** dit-il en souriant, **avant ils n'y allaient ****pas non plus tous les soirs et je suis en grand garçon non ?** j'approuvais, **ses crêpes faudrait peut-être les faire non ?**

**-Lançons-nous, ce n'est pas grave si elles n'ont pas beaucoup reposées.**

Je descendis de ma table, il sortit les poêles, dans le salon ça rigolait bien, il rouvrit la porte, la première crêpe étant toujours ratée nous enchaînâmes les autres.

**-Je peux en faire une ?** demanda Emmett.

**-Non,** dis-je simplement, il perdit son sourire, **tu vas vouloir faire le grand et la faire décoller, résultat : collée au plafond !**

**-On peut jamais s'amuser avec toi !**

**-Pas quand ça signifie nettoyer le plafond derrière, je ne suis pas fun pour ça, désolée, **mon sourire montra à quel point je l'étais, ça fit rire Edward.

**-T'aurais surtout la rage que j'y arrive.**

**-Emmett tu peux sortir le sucre, la confiture, pâte à tartiner,** dis-je en ignorant son défi, **tu les pose****s**** sur la table et tu te prépares à la première tournée,** il oublia son défi pour le coup partant chargé dans le salon.

**-Joli diversion mon ange.**

**-Je suis assez fière, ce qui est bien avec ton frère c'est qu'il suffit de parler bouffe pour qu'il passe à autre chose et non... toi non plus tu ne feras pas voler de crêpes,** il soupira dégoûté, j'embrassais sa joue en me retenant de rire.

**-Les ****B****isounours !** chantonna Ali', nous nous tournions, elle nous prit en photo plusieurs fois il me semble, **chouette !** elle repartit dans le salon, **Emmett referme le pot de Nutella !** cria-t-elle.

**-J'enlevais l'opercule c'est tout.**

**-Avec ta bouche ?** nous rîmes dans la cuisine, **Rose comment tu fais ?**

**-L'habitude, moi il me fait rire, on dirait un petit garçon,** Ali' réapparut dans la cuisine.

**-Teddy Bear,** nous souffla-t-elle, nous rîmes tous les 3, elle prit des assiettes, Angie et Ben les verres et les boissons.

Nous nous activâmes avec Edward, nous nous lançâmes un défi en fait, celui qui finirait le plus vite son saladier, nous terminâmes 50/50, non je n'ai pas perdu, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! M'en fiche de toute façon... enfin bref, tout fut poser sur la table, nous nous servîmes tous.

**-Papa Charlie revient quand ?** me demanda Jasper la bouche pleine.

**-Demain soir,** dis-je entre deux bouchées.

**-Il est de plus en plus souvent sur Seattle,** dit Rose, **il n'y aurait pas une femme là-dessous ?** nous la regardâmes tous, **bah quoi ? Pourquoi pas après tout, l'excuse du ''beaucoup de travail'' pour en fait voir une femme... Bell' ton papa, ton avis !**

**-J'en sais rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me le cacherait, je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre de faire des cachotteries.**

**-Peut-être qu'il craint ta réaction,** dit Ben, **si bien s****û****r l'hypothèse de Rose est la bonne.**

**-Si c'est le cas il en parlera quand il l'aura décidé, quand il trouvera que le moment est venu...**

**-Où ****est**** Sue aujourd'hui ?** demanda Angie nous l'ignorâmes tous, **qui appel ? Juste pour voir si nous continuons à nous faire des films ou non.**

Pourquoi ? c'est une bonne question mais nous regardâmes tous Emmett qui était en bout de table et pourtant plus que occupé avec les crêpes, il essuya sa main avant de sortir son téléphone.

**-Cuvette comment ça va ?** nous rîmes doucement, **tu quoi ? Bosses ? Ah merde désolé pour toi... nous allons bien, on se bouffe des crêpes, je m'en mets plein la panse...** il eut un rire gras et se fit sérieux, **non... tu veux pas non plus que je t'en amèn****e**** ? Tant qu'à faire à tout le monde à La Push aussi...** il se remit à rire, Rose soupira.

**-Ils peuvent rester des heures,** dit-elle blasée, **à rire comme des nigauds,** nous nous moquâmes, **ils commencent à me faire peur, la dernière fois ils se disputaient, Em' ****a**** raccroché énervé, la raison... pas d'accord sur le composition d'un encas,** elle leva les yeux au ciel sous nos rires, Emmett la fixait sans sourire, **sujet encore sensible nounours ?**

**-Rien,** dit Emmett à Jake, **ma blonde qui raconte ENCORE ma vie... ouais je sais... pour les crêpes Bella et Eddy en referont, la seule qui en mériterait c'est Sue et vos femmes, elles sont à La Push ? Hein hein...** il est pensif, il rit, il mange une crêpe à une main, il nargue Jake et nous attendons tous mais il s'en refait une et avec la dose de pâte à tartiner, en fait il se fait un sandwich avec des crêpes, oh ça à l'air bon, je m'en fis une pour la peine, Em' me regarda en levant son pouce, il est fier, parle encore et raccroche, **rajoute en d'autres,** me dit-il tout sourire, moi j'écoute mon grand frère.

**-J'aurai d****û**** faire des pancakes,** dis-je songeuse.

**-Encore meilleur avec des pancakes petite sœur ! Des blinis réchauffé****s****, la pâte à tartiner qui fond,** je soupirais longuement, **on va s'en faire la prochaine, JE les ferai, ou mieux...**

**-Oh mais on s'en fout,** râla Ali',** Sue ?**

**-Non on s'en fout pas !** râla Emmett, c'est important, tous sauf moi parce que j'étais plus à attendre sa proposition de nourriture le regardèrent exaspéré, **DONC avec...**

**-Merde ne soit pas chiant,** dit Ben, **réponds et ensuite tu reprends ta discussion passionnante, nous attendons de savoir nous !**

**-Une fondue au chocolat carrément,** dit-il en ignorant Ben, je fus la seule à trouver ça drôle, **oh ! Faut se faire une soirée raclette !**

**-Oh oui,** dis-je surexcitée, **raclette et fondue au chocolat en dessert, les deux dans le même repas, avec tout le monde ! Nous aurons tous mal au bide, Hé ! Une soirée fondue, celui qui per****d**** son morceau de pain à un gage,** je riais bêtement avec Emmett.

**-Je mettrai de la ficelle dans celle des autres,** j'eus un rire très con il faut bien se l'avouer.

**-Je pourrai faire un repas mexicain, fajitas, guacamole, merde je ne te l'ai pas encore fait goûter le mien,** il me fit un immense sourire, **je le ferai ! Thanksgiving et tou****s**** les plats, la tarte au potiron... des hot-dogs maison, tu vas en mourir de plaisir je te jure ! Mes bagels, merde, faut que je me remett****e**** à la cuisine, mes sauces et tout et tout !**

**-Mais quand tu veux petite sœur, je suis partant pour tout, tu pourras cuisiner pour Thanksgiving si tu veux.**

**-Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Je vais te montrer comment je fais !**

**-Je serai ton gouteur personnel, tu cuisines, je bouffe, je t'emmènerai faire des courses, crédit illimité rien que pour que tu me fasses tout ça,** nous rîmes... tous les deux, je regardais les autres qui suivaient notre échange je crois, **mange ton ****crêpdwich****,** je riais, **du plâtre !** il prit le sien le pliant en deux difficilement, je le copiais.

Nous nous sourîmes avant de mordre dedans, soupirer me fit obligatoire comme pour Emmett, régnait un grand silence, je savourais.

**-Tu sais tout cuisiner ?** me demanda Emmett.

**-Tout peut-être pas mais beaucoup de choses oui, je te ferai un de mes sandwich spécial.**

**-O****ù**** tu as aussi...** Jasper tapa du poing sur la table, je le regardais les yeux ronds.

**-Sans vouloir vous interrompre bien s****û****r, **dit-il calmement,** nous... vous savez, frères, sœurs, conjoints etc, etc... nous quoi,** dit-il en montrant les autres autour de la table qui levèrent la main pour nous faire signe, **nous attendons une réponse... Emmett, Sue est-elle à La Push ce soir ? **

**-Ah ça,** soupira-t-il, **j'avais oublié.**

**-Non jure,** dit Angie sarcastique, **nous n'avions pas remarqué... alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ?** ils soupirèrent avec des envies de meurtre, je cherchais des plats moi mangeant ma crêpdwich.

**-Putain dis****-****moi que tu le fais exprès,** le supplia Edward, **rassure****-****moi !**

**-Tu aimes les cheesecake ?** demandai-je songeuse à Emmett, il approuva frénétiquement, **chouette !** les regards étaient mauvais... **quoi ?** demandai-je à mon chéri.

**-Toi aussi va falloir que tu me rassure****s****,** je fronçais les sourcils.

**-Tu ne veux pas que je cuisine pour toi ?** il prit une inspiration l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts, **chéri ?** il souffla me regardant ensuite.

**-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si Charlie est avec Sue ?**

**-Ahhh ça... la réponse doit être non.**

**-Parce que...**

**-Parce que sinon Emmett à peine raccroché il l'aurait dit, non ?** demandai-je à Emmett.

**-Bah ouais, Sue est avec ses enfants ce soir, Jake vous passe le bonjour j'ai oublié,** ils l'insultèrent, **Bella elle avait compris.**

**-Vous devez vraiment être frères et sœurs,** dit Rose, **mais vraiment, **nous la remercions,** ouais,** dit-elle perplexe, je m' avachis dans ma chaise ma main sur mon ventre, ma nuque contre le dossier, je regardais le plafond, un bloc de béton dans le ventre.

**-Te voilà calée pour une bonne heure,** rit Emmett.

**-Me parle plus de manger, j'en ai des haut de cœur,** riais-je en le regardant.

**-Vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose que de nourriture ?** nous demanda Ali'.

**-Et bein vas-y,** dit Emmett, **lance un sujet de conversation !** Emmett se resservit, **et pas de ''que faisons-nous...''**

**-Ce week-end nous non plus nous ne serons pas là !** les hommes nous regardèrent, **et non pas de chéries désespérées, nous reviendrons dimanche tout comme vous.**

**-Vous allez ou ?** demanda Edward.

**-Et vous ?**

**-Jumelle tu sais très bien qu'ils ne nous ont rien dit.**

**-Dommage...** **je suis la seule à savoir !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de nous le dire ?**

**-Jumeau est nerveux...**

**-Hum... excusez****-****moi,** dis-je, **est-ce que nous allons encore nous chamailler comme sur le parking ? Non parce que je sais que nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs mais ça serait bien de l'éviter, pourquoi sommes-nous nerveux d'ailleurs ?**

**-Ils partent,** dit Rose.

**-La bête prend la confiance,** dit Ben, **je regrette un peu l'idée du gentil garçon, je ne supporte plus ses sourires et ses regards au bout de 2 jours de cours.**

**-Thanksgiving arrive,** dit Ali', **moi ça m'angoisse.**

**-Trop de contrôles,** dit Angie.

**-Et dossier d'université rendu,** dit Jasper, nous le regardions, **j'ai le stress à retardement,** nous ne cherchâmes pas plus loin, c'est Jasper.

**-Défaite cuisante au base-ball dimanche,** dit Edward.

**-Pas de sport,** dit Emmett, **du coup on doit se canaliser, surtout si certaine****s**** sont dans leurs mauvaises périodes...**

**-Aucune de nous ne l'est,** dit Rose.

**-AH bon ?** demanda Emmett surpris, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de Rose, ça le fit rire, **c'est la pleine lune ce soir, cherchez pas plus loin et il commence franchement ****à faire froid, ça énerve, et nous allons encore nous énerver parce que le temps de la revanche à sonner, rangeons et les mecs récupérons notre fierté,** ils approuvèrent, nous les filles eûmes des petits sourires hautains, **Eddy, Bella, vous restez assis, vous avez fait à manger.**

**-Oh merci !** dis-je, **euh... par contre...**

**-Oui nous lavons correctement,** dit Angie, **pas de trace****s****, pas de tâche****s****, détends****-****toi.**

Ils débarrassèrent tranquillement, Jasper alla chercher la console dans la chambre, ah oui la nouvelle télé est là et nous en avons une dans notre chambre, un lecteur dvd aussi que chéri avait acheté, nous aimions bien nous regarder des films le soir ou la nuit, ça couvrait certains sons, chéri me fit venir sur lui, posant sa main sur mon ventre.

**-Ce soir je serai incapable de manger quoi que ce soit amour.**

**-Je suis certain du contraire.**

**-Désolée amour, ça manque de féminité mais c'est une question de survie,** j'ouvris un bouton de mon jean, il me fit un sourire en coin, **je serai plus classe la prochaine fois.**

**-Va te mettre un autre pantalon,** j'approuvais, je l'emmenais avec moi.

Je lui demandais deux minutes pour aller me laver les dents, waw j'ai trop mangé... il me rejoignit dans la salle de bains me donnant un pantalon en velours, j'étais pour le moment à caresser mon ventre en faisant des cercles.

**-Tu vois amour, toi qui voudrais que je prenne du poids ça va vite arriver ! **

**-Tu finiras par te rendre malade avec tout ton chocolat.**

**-J'en mange pas tant que ça !** il se mit à rire.

**-Je t'en prie ! Je t'ai fait une réserve de chocolat liquide, combien je t'en ai ramené ?**

**-10,** dis-je boudeuse.

**-Et au bout de 3 jours il en reste combien ?**

**-Oui bon d'accord...**

**-Merde,** rit-il, **tu les ****as**** tous terminé ?** j'eus un petit sourire en regardant sur le côté, **ils n'ont fait que 3 jours...**

**-Ils sont petits,** chuchotai-je.

**-Je t'ai pris les grands format !** je soufflais par le nez.

**-N'en rachète pas pour le moment, tu n'as pas de trucs dans le genre ?**

**-Non mon ange désolé.**

**-Tu te nourries de sexe toi **! raillai-je.

**-Tu en manges autant que moi !** j'eus un petit blocage, **non mais...** **je suis ta phrase rien de plus.**

**-Oui bien sûr, c'était d'une classe amour... je te découvre de jour en jour et ça, ce n'était pas de mauvais Eddy.**

**-Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes le chocolat,** rit-il.

**-Je crois que avec le temps, mauvais Eddy et toi ne faites plus qu'un, sache que j'en suis ravie.**

**-Vu ton sourire ça doit être le cas, vu ton rire aussi... allez change****-****toi que je puisse te mettre ta raclée une bonne foi****s**** pour toute,** je lui fis un petit regard suggestif, **ne me cherche pas trop Swan,** dit-il sérieusement, **tu sais très bien comment ça se termine.**

**-Je ne m'en souviens pas,** mentis-je, je retirais mon jean, mes chaussettes au passage les mettant dans la panière, je retirais ma chemise également, je me rapprochais de lui pour lui prendre mon pantalon, me coller à lui était nécessaire pour prendre mon bas, si, si je vous assure.

**-Bella... **murmura le chéri, je passais ma main dans mon dos dégrafant mon soutien-gorge, je le laissais tomber sur le sol, **Bella...** mon petit boxer fichu le camp, je lui fis un petit sourire de garce mettant mon pantalon, je me détachais de lui passant mon petit haut.

**-Et maintenant nous pouvons aller jouer et tu sauras que j'ai... oh ! Oublié de mettre des sous-vêtements, ****quelle**** tête de linotte je peux faire quand même, ah la la, les filles d'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus ce que c'était si tu veux mon avis, nous y allons ?** demandai-je tout sourire, je le poussais de la porte l'ouvrant, **amour ?**

**-J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu es de plus en plus vicieuse,** je lui fis un grand sourire satisfait dans le couloir,** ce n'est ****pas pour autant que tu gagneras.**

**-C'est ce que nous allons voir !**

Et... et mon coup vicieux ne servit absolument à rien... je pensais pourtant que ça lui ferait quelque chose, que ça le perturberait, à moins que sa fierté ait pris le dessus ? C'est super vexant en réalité, aucune de nous ne gagna face à son homme, ils nous avaient tous parfaitement ignorés du début à la fin, pire que vexant...

**-À plus de coca,** soupira Emmett en regardant sa cannette. **Je devrais en acheter plus.**

**-Je vais en chercher !**

**-Je viens avec toi,** dit Angie, **Ben clés de la bagnole,** il lui lança, **à part des sodas autres choses ?** Tous ne trouvèrent rien qui puisse manquer, nous montâmes dans la chambre chercher nos vestes, je fis un détour à la salle de bain**s** remettre des sous-vêtements, je regardais Angie fermer sa veste.

**-Tu m'attends deux secondes ?** elle me regarda, **je vais chercher quelque chose dans le grenier,** elle approuva me faisant un petit sourire.

Je montais rapidement attrapant mon dossier au fin fond d'un carton, je le mis dans ma veste avant de sortir, Angie m'attendait me montrant son sac de cours ouvert.

**-Au cas où ton homme te fasse un câlin,** je la ressortis de ma veste la mettant dans son sac qu'elle referma, nous allâmes dans l'entrée mettre nos bottes et je remerciais Angie intérieurement quand Edward s'approcha.

**-Vous voulez que je vous y emmène ?**

**-Faire des courses avec Eddy...** dit Angie songeuse, **c'est tentant mais vois-tu je dois profiter de ma Belly, mais promis la prochaine fois je t'emmène faire des courses avec nous, ça sera fun et passionnant, nous rirons tou****s**** les trois comme des nigauds, nous battrons pour savoir qui va pousser le caddie, oh et nous recommencerons pour le passage à la caisse, puis tu te rendras compte après que nous nous soyons résignées avec Belly pour que tu payes et que tu auras un sourire fier que je t'aurai subtiliser ta carte de crédit, nous rirons comme des connes devant ton visage des plus contrarié et nous payerons, sortant avec nos sacs de papier qui certainement se déchireront, nous râlerons ensemble, ****nous aurons à cet instant vécu un grand moment, dans un petit magasin qui nous aura fait passer par plusieurs émotions, mais... mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui mon p'tit Eddy,** elle prit une mine des plus déçue, mon chéri la fixait, j'échappais un rire pendant que Angie prit ma main pour nous faire sortir de la maison, je riais en montant dans la voiture, **franchement ce qu'il faut pas inventer...** elle soupira, **opération réussie non ? À ton rire c'est bien le cas,** elle mit le contact partant sur la route, **il a d****û**** me penser folle non ?**

**-Ce n'est pas nouveau alors ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Je ne m'en fais pas, je le vis bien,** nous prîmes la route de l'hôpital, **tu sais si Peter a redonné signe de vie ?**

**-Non, enfin comme tu le sais il a juste envoyé un message disant qu'il avait besoin de temps, il ignore tous ses appels, messages, mails, ça l'arrange parce qu'il arrête pas de bosser depuis dimanche, il a dit qu'il avait trop de boulot pour se préoccuper d'elle, il en redonnera que la semaine prochaine, il veut voir jusqu'à quel point elle est accroc.**

**-Nous voulons tous le savoir, pour le moment ça ****a**** l'air d'aller, elle a en distraction que nos hommes sont des héros, je revis souvent l'agression,** dit-elle tout sourire, **nous étions tellement parfaites dans le timing...** elle soupira,** le bruit de sa chute, le gazage, la prochaine tu participes !**

**-La prochaine ?**

**-Nous sommes de vilaines filles,** me dit-elle sérieusement, je riais, **nous reste à savoir quoi faire, nous ne ferons pas deux fois la même chose, elle va être sur ses gardes, pas forcément une agression, il faudrait même l'éviter, ****quelque chose d'autre, plus salaud, qui resterait plus longtemps.**

**-Comme couper ses cheveux pendant qu'elle dort sous somnifère,** elle me regarda avec de grands yeux et un immense sourire au feu rouge, **comme dans ''souviens toi l'été dernier''.**

**-Oh oui !**

**-Le mieux serait de pouvoir inverser ses membres,** elle éclata de rire, **jambe gauche devient jambe droite, pareil pour les bras, ça, ça serait vraiment au top.**

**-Je vais le noter sur nos feuilles à idée, si elle n'est pas réalisable, elle mérite d'être écrite,** nous rîmes, nous arrêtant en arrivant.

Nous savions déjà comment faire du fait que nous en avions parlé, ça serait aujourd'hui, ce que je ne pensais pas. Nous vîmes la voiture de Carlisle en arrivant sur le parking, j'ouvris son sac prenant mon dossier, je sortis rapidement sans nous dire un mot, ça aussi ça avait été prévu de cette façon, elle restait sur le parking, je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de m'engouffrer dans l'hôpital, je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

**-Excusez-moi, bonjour, savez-vous si le Dr Cullen serait disponible ?**

**-Vous avez rendez-vous ? **

**-Euh non mais je suis sa belle-fille, Bella.**

**-Oh... attendez je vais l'appeler.**

Je la laissais passer son coup de fil, Carlisle était libre, elle dut lui répéter deux fois mon prénom, il dut être surpris, je la remerciais allant me prendre un verre d'eau à la fontaine, je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter, il arriva, je lui fis un petit sourire.

**-Tu...**

**-Je vais bien,** il souffla soulagé, **est-ce que tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder ?**

**-Bien s****û****r, viens dans mon bureau chérie,** il passa son bras sur mes épaules, embrassant ma tête, non sans jeter un regard sur ma pochette, nous entrâmes nous asseyant, il me servit un café venant s'assoir en face de moi à nouveau, **que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**-Rien, je...** j'arrêtais de parler quand Jake arriva.

**-Oh, je repasserai..**

**-Non tu peux rester, viens,** il avança, embrassant lui aussi ma tête et s'assit près de moi, ils se regardèrent, ma pochette puis moi, **je suis là parce que... Jake m'a dit que tu faisais des recherches sur mon passé, dans les hôpitaux...**

**-Je suis désolé Bella, je...**

**-Je ne te fais pas de reproches,** dis-je doucement, **ni à mon père, ni à Jake... tu... ne trouveras rien dans les hôpitaux de Phœnix ou de Kansas City, mon pap****y**** vivait là-bas, à côté du moins, je ne suis jamais aller me faire soigner... c'était Phil ou moi qui le faisait et j'évitais d'être vue le temps que... les marques s'estompent,** chuchotai-je, il me regarda, **tu veux toujours savoir ?**

**-J'ai besoin de savoir chérie, besoin de connaître ton passé, non par curiosité mais pour t'aider, pour les moments où tu n'iras pas bien, si... si je sais ou du moins si j'ai une idée plus précise de ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrai comprendre et être plus utile...**

**-Alors tu veux savoir...** je baissais mon regard sur mon dossier sur son bureau, **je pourrai te laisser te dépatouiller mais je crois qu'il est temps, Franck va finir par venir,** dis-je en le regardant, il approuva, et **Franck... il va vouloir reparler du passé... je vais le faire avant lui.**

**-Avec Jake nous sommes là pour t'aider, c'est très courageux de ta part de venir,** j'eus très léger rire nerveux.

**-Je... ce n'est pas mon idée, c'est celle d' Angie, moi j'aurai plus rien dit en fait...**

**-Tu es quand même là chérie,** il me fit un petit sourire, je le fixais, je ne saurai dire combien de temps, il n'y avait plus de notion de temps pour moi, **Bella...,** je sursautais bêtement, je levais ma main comme pour signifier que j'allais bien.

**-Phoenix,** commençai-je, **vous savez déjà ce qu'il a pu se passer mais pas comment, ni ce que j'ai ****eu****, je vais s****û****rement parler dans le désordre,** il approuva à nouveau, **je... j'ai eu des marques plus ou moins importantes, parfois pas grand chose, parfois presque rien,** soufflai-je anesthésiée, **parce que ses... ses ongles ont fait que parfois, ou quand elle me jetait dans les meubles ou toutes sortes de choses...** je pris une inspiration, Jake se rapprocha il prit ma main je lui écrasais, sans les regarder, **j'ai eu des plaies plus importantes,** je relâchais la main de Jake, la mettant sur mon genou, retirais mon gilet et remontais ma manche, **Edward... n'est pas au courant de ça, je ne sais même pas s****'****il l'a vu, quoi qu'il en soit...** je lui montrais l'arrière de mon avant-bras, lui montrant une légère cicatrice, **il**** faut vraiment réussir à la voir,** soufflai-je, il se rapprocha mettant la lumière en plein dessus, il passa son doigt dessus.

**-Je la vois chérie,** j'approuvais, il caressa mon bras doucement.

**-C'est la seule qui soit restée...**

**-Comment elle est arrivée là ?** me demanda-t-il doucement.

**-Elle... elle m'a jetée un verre dessus, j'ai... levé mon bras pour protéger mon visage, il a explosé sur moi.**

**-Tu n'as pas eu de point ?** je le regardais lui faisant un petit sourire lugubre.

**-Non... la plupart du temps je faisais en sorte de les éviter peu importe ce qu'elle me lançait dessus,** il approuva, **je sais... que toi, papa, Edward, Jake, vous cherchez à en savoir plus, Edward il sait la plupart des choses, ça arrivait parfois, pas tout le temps, je le dis souvent parce que je ne veux pas que vous pensiez qu'elle me tombait dessus tous les jours, Edward dit qu****'****une fois était suffisante.**

**-Il a raison,** souffla Jake, je le regardais, il avait les larmes aux yeux, **petite Angeni, pourquoi n'avoir pas parlé ?**

**-Je... je ne savais pas où aller...**

**-Ici, à Forks.**

**-Je ne parlais plus à mon père, on s'est éloignés...**

**-Tes grands parents ?**

**-Mes grands-parents... ils n'étaient plus là, elle ne m'a fait du mal physiquement qu****'****apr****è****s...** il se crispa, je regardais Carlisle indéchiffrable, je fixais ses mains jointes, **alors... tu ne trouveras rien, pas de dossier... sur moi, si... si tu veux des réponses, une partie, tu en trouveras s****û****rement en faisant des recherches sur l'hôpital Saint Luke à Kansas City, sous le nom de Dwyer Isaac, mon ****grand-père,** je pris son stylo prenant un post-it, **ça ne me concerne pas directement... papa... papa voudra peut-être faire des recherches aussi...** je notais le nom la main tremblante.

**-Merci Bella...**

**-Si... je n'ai pas été dans un hôpital... quand... que t'as dit Edward ?**

**-Rien chérie, je n'ai jamais osé lui poser de questions.**

**-Alors tu sais juste ce qui concerne ma mère...**

**-Oui.**

**-Papa... je lui en aie brièvement parlé, je sais qu'il a parlé à Jake peut-être, sûrement à toi aussi sur l'après, sur quand mon grand-père est parti, le fait que pendant moins d'un mois j'ai été prise en charge...**

**-Tu ne lui as pas dit ou tu étais précisément, dans quel genre d'endroit tu...**

**-Une maison de repos,** il bloqua, la main de Jake se resserra, **une maison de repos à Smithville, 3 semaines, un peu plus de 3 semaines, ma mère ****a**** sign****é**** pour que j'y rentre... par courrier interposé, elle n'est pas venue... Franck l'ami de mes grands-parents était là, il est resté dans un hôtel près de moi avec la promesse de ne pas prévenir mon père, ça peut paraître bizarre mais il n'a rien dit.**

**-Je suis désolé chérie.**

**-Tu vas vouloir te renseigner sur ça aussi ?** demandai-je en chuchotant, il me fit un petit oui de la tête, **je m'en doutais, pour la maison de repos, tu n'as pas besoin de faire de recherches parce que mon dossier... il est là,** dis-je en montrant la pochette, il haussa les sourcils, **Franck... ancien militaire, je ne voulais pas laisser de traces ****écrites, ce n'est évidemment pas légal mais il l'a pris, je...dedans, tu sauras ce qu'il ****s****'est passé là-bas...**

**-Et ton père je lui en parle ?**

**-Tu verras par toi même... le souci est le même, Franck va venir et il lui dira sûrement, Edward n'est absolument pas au courant de l'existence de ce dossier, il ne sait pas non plus que je suis là, je suis censée être partie avec Angie chercher des sodas, je lui en parlerai mais je ne suis pas prête à ce qu'il sache, à ce qu'il le lise, je ne suis pas prête à ce que quiconque le lise mais... **je baissais mes yeux sur mon dossier,** c'est trop tard maintenant.**

**-Bella...** je dus avoir une autre absence je crois, **je vais y trouver quoi dans ce dossier ?**

**-Tout et à la fois rien, je ne l'ai pas regardé depuis longtemps, les psys ont laissé des notes parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec eux, mais tu auras des réponses de médecin à médecin, des termes, les médicaments que j'avais là-bas, et dont on m'a gavée même une fois sortie, je les ai pris pendant longtemps, très, trop longtemps... te dire comment j'étais là-bas... un peu compliqué parce que je ne me souviens de pas grand chose, juste que... j'ai arrêté de parler, manger... tu liras... avec Jake si tu veux...**

**-Je le ferai Bella...**

**-Avant que je te donn****e**** la pochette, il y autre chose...parfois quand ma mère... j'ai parfois pensé à la dénoncer, je ne l'ai jamais fai****t**** mais... au cas où j'ai... j'ai... tu te souviens quand Jasper ****a**** proposé de prendre en photos les marques que j'ai eu quand je suis tombée ?** il approuva nerveusement, **tu te souviens s****û****rement aussi ****que j'étais la première à approuver l'idée.**

**-Oui je me souviens, je me souviens aussi que quand nous avons fait les photos... je me souviens de ton visage, de ton expression, comme si tu l'avais... déjà fait,** je lui fis un petit sourire triste, il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, **tu... j'aurai d****û**** faire le lien, un quelconque lien,** se dit-il à lui même.

**-Tout ça pour dire que je l'ai fai****t**** aussi à Phœnix, par précaution, pas tout le temps mais... si tu veux vraiment savoir, bien que ce soit morbide d'une certaine façon, si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle a pu me faire, sans que des mots soient prononcés, elles y sont dans une enveloppe fermée, je vais me lever dans peu de temps vous faire un bisou et partir, il faut que vous m****e**** laissiez partir sans rien dire, je crois que j'en ai dit assez, je vous apporte les réponses que vous cherchez bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas forcément une bonne chose... Jake... avant que Franck arrive, si... parle avec les tiens,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux, **si ce n'est pas par toi ça sera par Franck et à choisir...** il acquiesça perdu, **une dernière chose, ce dossier, ses photos, tu peux les garder, le brûler... Je n'en veux plus,** je pris une inspiration et me levais, je posais le dossier devant lui, j'allais embrasser Carlisle gardant mes distances puis Jake et partis.

J'avais la sensation d'étouffer, je m'engouffrais dans les escaliers commençant à descendre, je dus m'arrêter entre deux paliers mes jambes me portaient à peine, une main devant ma bouche, l'autre main serrant mon haut au niveau de mon cœur, j'avançais un peu pour pouvoir m'assoir sur la marche, j'éclatais en sanglot en voyant Angie en bas des marches, elle monta rapidement me prenant dans ses bras, je l'écrasais contre moi, elle tenta de me calmer à plusieurs reprises.

**-Ma Belly,** souffla-t-elle en se mettant face à moi, elle essuya mes joues me refaisant pleurer, **ça va aller ma Belly,** la voir pleurer me fit rater des battements, **viens ma Belly sortons d'ici.**

Elle me leva serrant ma main, je me contentais de la suivre et s'essuyer mes joues de mon autre main, elle fit pareil avant d'ouvrir la porte de secours donnant directement sur le parking, elle reprit la route, faisant des détours dans les rues de Forks.

**Pov Jake.**

Nous regardions le dossier sans parler, incapable, encore sous le coup de ce qu'elle avait dit, il se leva allant fermer son bureau à clés et revint s'assoir mais près de moi, nous restâmes de longues minutes à le regarder immobiles.

**-Je crois que nous allons avoir trop de réponses,** murmura-t-il, **je n'arriverai pas à faire comme si c'est une patiente...**

**-J'essaie de le faire depuis tout à l'heure mais je n'y arriverai pas non plus.**

**-Tu veux voir tu es s****û****r ?** me demanda-t-il pire que mal, j'acquiesçais.

Nous prîmes une grande inspiration, il s'en saisit donnant l'impression qu'il lui brûlait les mains, il le posa devant nous et l'ouvrit.

Nous attendîmes un peu sachant pertinemment que ce que nous allions voir n'allait pas nous plaire, vraiment pas nous plaire, il tourna la page du dossier, son admission, nous lisions la moindre ligne, un papier de l'hôpital Saint Luke expliquant qu'elle avait eu droit à une dose de tranquillisant suffisamment forte pour l'endormir, la lettre et la signature de sa putain de mère pour son autorisation, la brûler sur un bûcher serait bien, les feuilles suivirent, gavée de médicament ça oui, crise d'angoisse, de tétanie, refus de manger, parler... absorption trop importantes de médicaments, 2 lavages d'estomac, passe sa journée repliée dans un coin, je me levais nerveux attrapant une cigarette, j'ouvrais la fenêtre restant contre, pour le moment j'en savais assez.

**-Comment veux-tu que je dis****e**** ça à Charlie ?** il se parlait à lui-même, je regardais dehors, **mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas quoi faire...**

**-C'est ta belle-fille doc', normal que tu ne saches pas quoi faire. Et moi,** pensai-je c'est ma petite sœur... **il**** faut que je respire...**

**-Je ne sais pas non plus comment elle a pu se remettre en moins d'un mois...**

**-Je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas remise, les médocs tu es sûr qu'elle n'en prends plus ?**

**-Je lui avais fait des prises de sang, il n'y a rien, lors de son accident, rien, je ne pense pas qu'elle en prenne encore, comment... comment a-t-elle pu faire ?**

**-Franck a d****û**** l'aider, c'est lui qui saura, il y était, ****il**** faut que tu contactes l'hôpital de Saint Luke aussi,** il attrapa son téléphone.

Je le laissais faire ses recherches, donner le nom de son grand-père et donner son numéro de fax, le temps qu'ils le cherchent et qu'ils le trouvent et nous l'aurions, la grande question était, est-ce que nous allions regarder les photos dans l'enveloppe ? il l'avait dans les mains.

**-Si tu regardes, je suis,** dis-je en jetant mon mégot par la fenêtre, je me rassis près de lui.

**-Ce sont des Polaro****i****ds,** murmura-t-il, **nous voulions des réponses...**

**-Peut-être pas autant...**

**-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a véc****u**** ses deux dernières années,** il prit une inspiration que je pris également, il ouvrit l'enveloppe marron mettant sa main dedans les larmes aux yeux, j'étais loin de faire le fier.

Il regarda rapidement à l'intérieur, les sortant de dos et les posa, je poussais son dossier faisant de la place, il les éparpilla, nous prîmes appui sur le dossier de nos chaises en les regardant, je frottais mes yeux nerveusement, soufflais longuement pendant qu'il en prit une le retournant lentement, nous nous rapprochâmes, c'était son dos, un bleu énorme, nous nous levâmes d'un bond retournant la vingtaines de photos, mes yeux allant d'une photo à une autre rapidement, des dates inscrites sur le bas, je me mis à pleurer comme un gamin reliant les photos par dates, elles étaient toutes dures à voir mais certaines étaient insoutenables, celles de son visage griffés, bleutés... ses côtes, son dos, ses bras, une photo seulement avec son regard complètement éteint, je ne remarquais que maintenant que Carlisle s'était rassis sur sa chaise son visage dans ses mains pleurant lui aussi.

Je m'effondrais sur ma chaise, à vouloir trop savoir... nous en étions là, lui et moi dans son bureau à pleurer comme des gosses, tentant de nous reprendre, une bombe, elle avait lâchée une bombe, je n'avais jamais compris le principe de faire du mal à son gosse, je le comprenais encore moins maintenant, ne le comprendrais jamais, des choses au travail j'en voyais, mais là ça concernait Bella, mille et une questions me passèrent par la tête, comment elle avait pu tenir ? Et si j'étais resté sur Forks du moins le temps de dire à Charlie d'appeler Bella, rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivé, je comprenais maintenant son principe de faire tout un tas d'hypothèses, j'étais en train de les faire, Carlisle également sûrement.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, soda dans le coffre, une petite épicerie avait fait l'affaire et Angie en était sortie avec son habituel paquet de bonbons, avant de tourner dans ma rue, nous fîmes un petit arrêt pour voir si ça passerait ou non auprès des autres.

**-Je détournerai l'attention si c'est nécessaire,** m'assura-t-elle, **je peux encore me ridiculiser sans trop de difficultés.**

**-Angie... merci,** elle me fit un petit sourire.

**-Tu sais je crois que c'est la première fois que nous agissons en adulte, être adulte si tu veux mon avis c'est épuisant.**

**-Je suis bien de ton avis,** elle me retendit un bonbon.

**-Mieux vaut être des pisseuses,** nous rîmes bêtement, allons rejoindre nos amis pisseurs.

Elle nous fit une jolie arrivée se garant n'importe comment et en pillant, au moins ça nous fit rire, elle klaxonna comme une démente avant de couper le contact et que nous sortions, les pisseuses étaient de retour, ils furent plusieurs à sortir, moins perplexe que d'habitude, ils commençaient à prendre le pli.

**-Emmett, j'ai ton soda,** rit Angie, **regarde !** elle ouvrit le pack prenant une cannette, elle la secoua fortement lui lançant ensuite, **savoure la !** il la plomba du regard, les autres, moi inclus étions plus à rire, **j'ai un jeu ! On secoue tous une cannette pour la personne de notre choix, celui qui s'en prend le plus dans la gueule perd, ça vous tente ? Belly ?**

**-Qui me la secoue ?** demandai-je en prenant une canette.

**-Moi !** cria Ben, **je vais m'occuper de ton cas,** chéri se rapprocha non sans mettre un coup dans l'épaule de Ben, **oh soit pas casse burne, ta Bella elle a bien demandé qui pouvait la lui secouer,** nous rîmes tous, **je suis resté très soft en comparaison... comme d'habitude...**

Tout le monde voulut jouer, au jeu à la con, nous nous mîmes en cercle laissant de l'espace entre nous, je fis celle de Ben, Emmett celle de Angie, Rose et Ali', s'occupèrent de leur frères respectifs, nous décidâmes de tous les ouvrir en même temps, prenant tout de même certaine précaution, nous nous regardâmes comme de parfait idiots, comptant tous ensemble avant de les ouvrir, ce fut et bien... mon homme qui perdit, il était bon pour la douche comme la plupart d'entre nous.

**-Merde Ali' !** rit-il, **j'avais fai****t**** ça bien moi.**

**-Tu n'aurai pas d****û****,** rit-elle, **c****e n****'est pas le jeu le plus stupide que nous ayons ****eu**** ?**

**-J'en ai bien l'impression,** dit Rose, elle aussi ça était prise bien comme il faut,** il faut nous trouver d'autres jeux dans le genre, trouver un moyen de les mettre à notre avantage pour ensuite ridiculiser les Quileute,** nous approuvâmes buvant le reste de nos sodas, **par exemple lequel d'entre nous résisterait le mieux aux piments ?**

**-J'en ai à la maison, débarbouillons nous et faisons des tests, à moins que certains aient prévu autre chose ?**

**-Nous vous avons achevés aux jeux,** dit Emmett fièrement, **et sans que vous n'ayez le temps de nous faire vos sales coups,** nous lui fîmes toutes un doigt, rageuses, **pour cette raison, je reste !**

Ils restèrent tous, je fus un peu chiante pour retourner dans la maison, Edward et moi prêtâmes des affaires aux autres quand les leur étaient trop tâchés, mon chéri partit sous la douche, la cuisine, ma cuisine leur servit pour se nettoyer un minimum, j'étais dans la salle de bains me nettoyant.

Je ramenais des affaires à Edward descendant pour tout préparer, j'installais tout en bout de table, tabasco, piment peu importe la forme, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, du wasabi ça aurait été bien, Edward arriva rapidement, j'avais sorti du pain et du lait aussi pour faire passer.

**-Bon**, dis-je ravie, je m'attachais les cheveux négligemment, **qui n'aime pas manger épicé ? Vous passerez votre tour et pourrez concourir pour un autre défi,** personne ne leva la main, **chouette ! Commençons avec une cuillère de tabasco, ça va nous réchauffer.**

Ils prirent tous une cuillère, je me servis faisant passer l'objet du délit, je pris la mienne, un coup de chaud mais c'était gérable, furent éliminés ceux qui eurent besoin de lait ou de pain pour faire passer, soit... personne pour l'instant, nous étions rouges mais content.

**-Passons à la moutarde,** dis-je la bouche un peu en feu, **j'en ai 3 on va commencer par la moins forte,** les deux premières passèrent plus ou moins.

**-Putain je commence à ne plus rien ressentir,** dit Angie, **j'ai des fourmis dans la bouche,** nous les avions tous.

La dernière... nous étions à tous souffler par la bouche entre deux rires nerveux, nous perdîmes Rose, Ben et Ali', je les enviais de pouvoir boire du lait, nous fîmes une pause, je respirais la bouche ouverte.

**-C'est de qui l'idée à la con déjà ?** demanda Jasper en toussant et devenant pivoine.

**-La mienne,** dit Rose en souffrance, les larmes aux yeux et tout aussi rouge, nous avions tous des têtes de décomposés, elle se leva partant dans la cuisine, elle revint avec des glaçons dans un grand bol, elle en donna à Ali' et Ben, nous regardions tous le bol envieux pendant qu'ils soupiraient soulagés, **finissez au plus vite,** nous conseilla-t-elle, **t'as des glaces ?** j'eus un peu de mal à comprendre avec son glaçon, j'approuvais lui indiquant le garage, là où était notre grand congélateur.

**-On va vite finir, cette sauce,** dis-je avec la sensation que ma langue avait triplé de volume, vu leur moqueries ça devait être pas si faux, **normalement tu en mets une ou deux gouttes, je m'en sers pour les plats mexicains, ça va nous calmer rapidement.**

**-C'est quoi comme piment ?** demanda Angie.

**-Un mélange dont du piment Habanero.**

**-OK,** elle se prit un glaçon, **je connais et non merci,** elle mit le glaçon soupirant de soulagement, Rose revint avec les glaces.

**-Mettez une ou deux gouttes dans la cuillère,** conseillai-je, **euh non, une suffira croyez-moi, une goutte c'est la dose pour un plat.**

Ils m'écoutèrent au moins, nous prîmes un instant mettant la cuillère tous en même temps dans la bouche, l'effet ne se fit pas attendre, plusieurs tapèrent du poing sur la table, je me jetais sur le pain en tapant des pieds, j'étais pas loin d'en pleurer, lait, pain, glaçon, glace, je passais par tout, amour s'était levé et s'appuyait sur un mur, essayant de résister, il était encore en compétition avec ses frères, ça dura quelques secondes, longues sont les secondes dans ses moments là.

**-Putain de merde,** cria-t-il, **j'abandonne,** j'allais rapidement vers lui en riant lui donnant ma glace, **merci mon ange,** je m'en pris une autre, il me ramena contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, sa main serrant ma hanche, sûrement dû à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

**-Nounours ?** nous regardions Emmett, tête baissée, les mains nous le cachant, Jasper lui était tout l'inverse, visage fermé, nuque contre le dossier, prenant de grandes inspirations en regardant le plafond, **nounours...**

**-Laisse,** lui dit Angie, **il doit se concentrer sur autre chose, il est horrible ce piment, je crois que ****c'est le plus fort du monde, d****è****s demain j'en mets dans l'assiette de l'autre, ça sera marrant.**

**-Je t'aiderai,** dit Rose, **ça fait un moment que nous n'avons rien fait au lycée, ça me manque.**

**-Je ferai une diversion,** dit Ali', **pourquoi ne pas lui venir en aide ? Histoire de commencer à établir un contact quelconque,** elles approuvèrent toutes les trois.

**-Vivement demain !** chantonna Rose, Edward nous fit avancer pour prendre une autre glace, je pris du pain. Nous regardions tous Emmett relever la tête, visiblement mal, limite s'il ne pleurait pas, Rose perdit son sourire.

**-Je gère, rassure****-****toi, je gère,** il tourna sa tête vers Jasper, il essuya ses yeux, **une autre cuillère ?** lui demanda-t-il, Jasper bougea enfin, livide.

**-Me fais pas ça,** le supplia-t-il lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, nous rîmes nerveusement, **tu attends quoi pour manger ou boire un truc ?**

**-Que tu le fasses mec...**

**-Oh t'es chiant,** nous stoppâmes nos rires quand il reprit le mélange.

**-Vous savez,** dit Ben, **face aux Quileute vous ne serez pas trop de deux...**

**-Surtout que je suis s****û****r****e**** qu'ils doivent avoir des trucs bien plus salaud,** dit Rose, **vous allez vous rendre malade,** je retirais mon pull, mon coup de chaud ne voulait pas vraiment partir.

**-Le blond, on bouffe un truc en même temps, pas de perdant comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il marche le mieux ?** nous demanda-t-il.

**-J'ai fai****t**** un mélange,** dis-je, **j'ai ****pris de tout**** ce qu'il y avait sur la table et je me sens encore en feu, je suis tel le homard que tu plonge****s**** dans l'eau bouillante,** ils me regardèrent, **c'était nase la comparaison ?**

**-Nase c'est encore gentil,** railla Rose, **le ''encore en feu'' était bien mais pas la suite.**

**-C'était pour aider,** je me mis face à Edward, je lui pris sa glace, pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper prirent des glaçons.

**-Ne mords pas dedans,** murmura-t-il taquin.

**-Je suis en souffrance amour, ne te moque pas, ma comparaison c'était...**

**-Nase.**

**-OK,** je haussais les épaules, me taisant quand je fus occupée avec la glace, je lui rendis reprenant un glaçon, je le serrai contre moi, sa main sur le haut de mes fesses, je tournais ma tête du côté où personne ne me verrait.

Je pensais à Carlisle et Jacob, me demandant s'ils avaient regardé, tout regardé et ce qu'ils en penseraient, l'autre bras d'Edward se referma, sa main sur mon épaule, je frissonnais, le serrant davantage contre moi, il fit de même, je le sentis tourner sa tête du même côté que moi, je levais mon visage vers le sien.

**-Tu veux t'assoir ?** demandai-je.

**-Je suis bien là,** je lui fis un petit sourire, il posa un pied contre le mur, non il n'a pas ses chaussures, pas de chaussures contre mon mur, je me remis contre lui, regardant Emmett et Jasper occupés à se refroidir, Ben, Angie, Rose et Ali' cherchaient d'autres défis à faire contre les Quileute, ne cherchez pas, nous sommes dans la merde, **je vois même pas à quel jeu ils pourraient perdre, chérie ?**

**-Non je ne vois pas non plus, nous tenterons les piments, si ça fonctionne nous chercherons d'autres choses, il faudrait connaître leurs points faibles pour être parfaitement fourbes.**

**-C'est vrai que nous ne gagnerons pas en étant bons joueurs,** dit Ali', **trichons !**

**-J****e n****'ai pas vraiment di****t**** ça,** riais-je.

**-Oui en traduction c'est ça, le pire dans le lot ce doit être Jake avec l'hôpital il doit être blindé, quoique Sam, Jared et Paul... nous sommes fichus, refaisons un match de base-ball, il faudra que nous nous entraînions davantage, nous étions plutôt bons pourtant.**

**-Ça ne les a pas empêchés de gagner,** râla Emmett, **t'as raison on va s'entra****î****ner et quand nous serons prêt****s**** nous les écraserons, les filles ça veut dire regarder les matchs avec nous pour que vous saisissiez toutes les subtilités du jeu, nous n'avons pas pu vous apprendre les coups de ****vices, au passage toujours aucune info sur là o****ù**** il nous emmène ?** nous répondîmes tous non, **et vous ?**

**-Nous,** dit Ali', **avant... Bella tu viens ?**

**-Oui, oui, je viens,** elle me fit un immense sourire.

**-Je vais nous organiser un week-end détente,** dit-elle rêveuse, **nous allons nous chouchouter pendant que vous souffrirez, je vous dirai où nous allons ne vous en fa****i****tes pas... départ vendredi, retour dimanche midi comme ça nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons par la suite ensemble ou non.**

**-Bella on te ramène ici ou à la villa ?** me demanda Rose.

**-C'est une bonne question, tout dépend si mon papa est là, nous verrons bien.**

**-Ta camionnette elle est toujours à La Push ?**

**-Jared l'avait ramené avec Jake mais ils l'ont reprise hier soir...**

**-Tu sais si ils en ont besoin ce week-end ?** me demanda Angie, je haussais les épaules ignorant la réponse, **je leur demanderai, nous avions dans l'idée de partir avec, à 4 sur la banquette ça sera marrant, valise sous la bâche et nous couverte de la tête au pied,** je souriais parce que l'idée me plaisait bien, **tiens je vais aller à La Push maintenant même, venez comme ça nous pouvons laisser Eddy et Belly un peu tranquille !**

Ils se levèrent tous rangeant ce qu'il y avait sur la table, j'y serai bien allée mais être au calme avec mon homme ne me ferait pas de mal, ils nous firent des bisous avant de partir, nous étions toujours à la même place.

**-Elle est bien Angie, je l'aime bien,** dit Edward, je souriais, **je pensais... nous pourrions ouvrir le canapé et rester tranquille...**

**-Bon programme amour.**

Nous nous séparâmes, j'allais chercher un drap, notre couette et compagnie, je le laissais ouvrir le canapé, il ferma la porte d'entrée, ramenant des petites choses à grignoter au cas où. Je retrouvais ses bras ma tête sur son torse, il était suffisamment relevé pour ne pas que je le gêne, ma jambe sur la sienne, sa main à masser mon crâne, après avoir détaché mes cheveux, la mienne sous son haut le caressant du bout des ongles, il était à zapper, nous arrêtâmes notre choix sur une série. Il finit par retirer son haut me remettant sur lui ce qui était bien mieux comme ça, son téléphone sonna, j'arrêtais de respirer en l'entendant dire ''papa'', je ne bougeais plus paralysée, de ce que j'entendais c'était juste pour venir aux nouvelles, choses qui n'étaient pas bizarres parce que quand Edward était avec moi chez Charlie ils se téléphonaient, il raccrocha plusieurs minutes plus tard.

**-Tu as gagné un bisou de mon père,** me dit-il, je fermais les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de le regarder.

**-Il allait bien ?**

**-Ça avait l'air, il allait finir plus tard ce soir... **j'acquiesçai tendue plus que je ne l'aurai voulu, je me remis sur son torse regardant la télé les larmes aux yeux, je posais ma tête sur ma main à plat.

Je laissais mes yeux clos, me contenant, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais fait il y a quelques heures, à Carlisle et Jake que j'avais laissé en partant comme une voleuse, est-ce que fuir était finalement ce qu'il fallait faire ? Et encore plus important ne rien dire à Edward, j'allais lui en parler mais il n'était même pas au courant de l'existence de ce dossier, seule Angie l'était, je me sentais lâche en fait, la pire des lâche d'avoir fuit, de n'avoir rien dit à Edward, je n'avais pas l'intention de ne rien lui dire mais pour le moment ma lâcheté fut plus forte, nous faire replonger tous les deux dans mon passé, je n'en n'avais pas envie.

Je rouvris les yeux m'abrutissant avec la télé, Edward avait fini par s'endormir, je tournais ma tête vers lui me redressant, j'allongeais son bras posant mon cou, je restais sur le côté, je regardais sa main sur son torse la touchant du bout des doigts, je passais ma jambe sur la sienne, arrêtant tout mouvement pour ne pas le réveiller, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir, je somnolais, maintenant que j'avais été voir Carlisle, ne me restait plus qu'à joindre Franck. Le fait de me sentir prise par le temps allait sûrement me faire m'activer et cesser de remettre à plus tard, me dire que ce n'était pourtant qu'un coup de téléphone ne paraissait pas insurmontable, les conséquences elles l'étaient.

J'avais fini par me lever, j'allais à la buanderie mettre en route la machine avec les vêtements qu'ils nous avaient laissés. Nettoyer la cuisine, encore, me sembla être une bonne idée, le frigo y passa, en situation de stress, me mettre dans le ménage me détendait, imaginez-vous le nombre de fois où j'ai pu le faire à Phœnix, ma chambre c'était carré de chez carré, rien qui dépasse, elle n'était même pas une chambre d'ado je crois, enfin si je m'en réfère aux films ou rien qu'à celle de Jessica. Des photos de mes grands-parents, Franck, des livres partout mais tous classés par taille, je m'étais lancée dans un rangement par ordre alphabétique un jour, j'avais vite arrêté parce qu'ils n'étaient pas tous à la même hauteur, je sais je suis flippante, au moins avec mes cd je n'avais pas ce problème et j'avais pu les classer comme je le voulais, les murs d'une tapisserie dans les mauves clair, rideau dans les mêmes tons, au moins les gens pouvaient se dire que c'était la chambre d'une fille, sinon rien ne l'aurait indiqué, en y repensant ma chambre ressemblait à une chambre pour les invités... ayant terminé la cuisine je montais dans notre chambre.

J'allumais la lumière restant près de la porte, un sourire idiot devant le bordel qui y régnait, par comparaison avec Phœnix, en rentrant on pouvait deviner que c'était la chambre d'un couple, des affaires éparpillées autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, mon grand cadre de photos sur le mur, d'autres étaient venus s'y mettre, les Quileute, Jake et moi sur la plage et notre château, tout le monde y était, mes grands-parents et Franck également. Une chambre où au moins il y avait de la vie.

**-Ne déprime pas mon ange,** je sursautais, regardant Edward à mes côtés, **on va ranger, ça sera rapide, ce ne sont que quelques affaires rapidement rangées, tu es en stress là non ?** j'échappai un rire devant sa tête d'angoissé, **tu ris nerveusement...** affirma-t-il, il regarda la chambre prenant une inspiration, il fit un pas, **je me lance...** j'attrapais son bras le stoppant, **je sais ranger !**

**-Laisse.**

**-Je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire.**

**-Je ne vais rien faire,** il est sous le choc, je riais nerveusement cette fois-ci, **elle est bien comme ça, je vais juste chercher la couette,** il me montra un truc dans mon dos, elle était dans le couloir, je me baissais la remettant sur le lit ainsi que les coussins, sans chercher à la mettre correctement, chéri était toujours à la porte.

**-Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus,** je lui mis une petite tape sur le bras en riant, il me prit contre lui, **c'est parce que tu t'es décha****î****née dans la cuisine ?**

**-Non crétin.**

**-Je n'ai même pas osé y rentrer.**

**-Va pourtant falloir, il me semble que tu as parlé de nous faire à manger un jour, pourquoi pas ce soir ?** il siffla.

**-Tu vas me laisser faire à manger dans ta cuisine et ne rien faire, rien dire ? Pas de ''je fais comme ça moi...'',** je secouais la tête négativement, **je suis doublement impressionné.**

**-Tu es doublement crétin.**

**-J'ai la pression, cuisiner pour ma Bella, mes compétences sont réduites tu sais.**

**-Je m'en fiche, le frigo est plein, les placards aussi, tu auras du choix.**

**-Bon et bien le temps est venu que je sois un homme,** me dit-il sérieusement, je riais contre son torse, j'y posais un baiser, le tournant en direction du couloir, il y gagna une petite fessée.

**-C'est pour te motiver Cullen.**

**-J'ai surtout l'impression d'être puni,** dit-il dans les escaliers, je lui murmurai un ''sois un homme sans peur et sans reproche'' en entrant dans la cuisine, il soupira en ouvrant le frigo.

**-J'ai l'autorisation de rester ? Je serai très sage, j'ai des devoirs à faire,** je le regardais attendant sa réponse, il était sûrement trop concentré dans le frigo, je pris ça pour un oui, j'allais à l'étage chercher le nécessaire, je pris les siens aussi retournant dans la cuisine, le frigo était fermé, il était dans les placards maintenant.

Je le laissais tranquille, ne disant pas un mot quand il rouvrit le frigo, il le ferma me regardant paniqué ?

**-Amour... fais ce que tu veux, ****ne**** panique pas pour nous faire à manger, fais comme si c'était pour toi et je suis désormais occupée avec mes devoirs !** je mis le nez dans mon bouquin ne bougeant plus, ça le fit rire.

Il était trop pris par ce qu'il faisait pour que nous papotions, je nous avançais, je pouvais faire ses devoirs, j'imitais au mieux son écriture, les QCM étaient le mieux, de ce que j'avais vu il s'était lancé dans du riz, escalope de poulet et sauce aux champignons mais après il ne sait pas cuisiner bien sûr, tiens bientôt je créerai une fuite on verra s'il ne sait pas réparer...

Il mit la table après que j'ai débarrassé toutes les affaires de cours, il me scruta jusqu'à ce que je prenne une première bouchée comme si ça vie en dépendait, j'avalais lui faisant un grand sourire d'idiote, j'en pris une deuxième, les félicitations furent de mise parce que c'était vraiment bon, quand je dis qu'il est parfait... il fut fier de lui, on aurait dit un gamin, il se crispa quand je lui proposais qu'il recommence quand il voudrait, bon l'idée fut mise de côté finalement. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, il débarrassa me laissant aller me laver pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle, routine d'un petit couple... la soirée fut tout aussi tranquille, nous aurions pu oui, profiter de l'autre depuis le départ des autres, mais je crois que même si je ne disais rien, il devait sentir quelque chose et il voulait certainement me laisser toutes les chances de lui parler, j'aurai pu lui demander d'abuser de moi, mais ne serait-ce pas faire de lui juste celui qui me fait l'amour ? Ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être dans la tendresse loin de là, j'attendais d'avoir appelé Franck pour lui dire, ce qui me poussait à continuer dans ma lancée...

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, je restais quelques minutes sans bouger avant de me redresser faisant le plus doucement possible, je m'assis en bout de lit parvenant à trouver mon haut, j'allais à la fenêtre passant un gilet à capuche de chéri qui traînait. J'avais perçu qu'il était minuit passé, je regardais Edward qui dormait profondément, je fermais le gilet passant mon bas de pyjama, je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, j'allais dans la salon allumant la petite lampe, la télé aussi, j'allais me faire un chocolat chaud regardant toutes les 30 secondes l'horloge, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé sur ma jambe repliée, je zappais mon nez dans ma tasse, capuche sur la tête, je posais ma tasse sur la table, prenant le téléphone, je le gardais dans la main pour l'instant, je posais mes pieds au sol baissant la tête, je fermais les yeux faisant un numéro sans appuyer sur les touches pour autant. Je recommençais allant de plus en plus vite, vous me direz que ce n'est pas une heure pour téléphoner mais Lui si, je coupais le son de la télé, soufflai tête toujours baissée, je me concentrais sur ma respiration que je tentais de faire la plus calme possible, j'appuyais sur les touches puis la touche appel collant le téléphone à mon oreille, une sonnerie, deux puis...

**-Maison Dwyer bien le bonsoir !** ma respiration foutue le camp, je fermais mes yeux de toutes mes forces me sentant trembler, **allô ? si tu causes pas, je raccroche !** Mon cœur s'emballa, **bon et bien...**

**-Attends,** murmurai-je, **ne ****raccroche pas,** je fus à peine audible, il y eut un silence où mon cœur résonnait tellement fort dans ma tête que je n'entendais plus rien, **c'est moi, c'est moi Franck...** j'avalais difficilement ma salive, j'étais complètement crispée.

**-Isa... mon... mon Isa... **j'éclatais en sanglot mettant ma main devant ma bouche, sa voix tremblait, **tu...,** je me repris tout en pleine tête, trop de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, trop de choses, **Isa...**

**-Deux minutes...juste deux,** je passais ma main sur mes joues laissant mes doigts sur mon front, mes coudes sur mes cuisses, je soufflais plusieurs fois, une envie de vomir, je dus prendre plus de deux minutes, je tentais de bloquer mon esprit mes yeux toujours clos.

**-Tu es toujours là ?** machinalement je fis oui de la tête.

**-Je suis là oui,** soufflai-je, **je... je sais que j'aurai d****û**** t'appeler avant... quand je suis arrivée à Forks mais j****e n****'ai pas réuss****i****.**

**-J'aurai pu le faire mais je me suis dis qu'il te fallait un peu de temps surement... comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien... très bien, je suis bien ici, et toi ?**

**-Toujours la forme, tu t'****es**** souvenu que je suis insomniaque, je pensais que tu avais oublié,** j'ouvris les yeux fixant le rebord de la table basse, je posais mon doigt sur une fissure plusieurs fois.

**-Je me souviens de tout,** soufflai-je, **je ne t'ai pas oublié,** mes larmes retombèrent, silencieusement néanmoins.

**-Alors nous sommes ****deux**** petit bouchon****,** j'eus un petit sourire triste, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom de sa bouche, **comment va ton père ?**

**-Très bien, il est sur Seattle ce soir, il revient demain.**

**-Tu es toute seule ?**

**-Pas vraiment, pas du tout même... je... je vis avec mon père mais également avec... mon copain,** il y eut un silence, je pris une inspiration, il attendait la suite, **il a mon âge, il s'appelle Edward, je suis avec lui depuis septembre, il... il prend vraiment soin de moi, tout le temps... Franck ?**

**-Tu vis avec...**

**-Oui, une semaine sur deux nous sommes chez mon père, l'autre dans sa famille, tu les aimeras ces personnes Franck.**

**-Et je ne peux pas lui causer ?**

**-Il dort.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et tu lui parleras une autre fois quand il sera réveillé, ne soit pas pénible.**

**-Quand même, mon Isa qui vit ****avec**** son copain,** j'échappais un rire à son ton, **il est comment ? J'espère qu'il a une bonne tête au moins, ****ne**** prend****s**** pas un qui soit laid !** je riais nerveusement.

**-Il ne l'est pas, loin de là.**

**-Il va falloir te reprendre, je ****ne**** suis pas une de tes copines,** je riais bêtement, **non mais bientôt tu vas me dire que c'est un mannequin,** railla-t-il.

**-Bah... il pourrait aisément en fait.**

**-Reprends****-****toi...** je riais à nouveau.

**-Pardon... **je me repris.

**-Je te remercie... ses parents doivent t'apprécier pour te laisser vivre chez eux.**

**-J'ai beaucoup de chance,** dis-je plus sérieusement, **ses parents, ses frères, ses sœurs, j'ai des amis, je suis bien entourée ici, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je vais bien.**

**-Et Phœnix ?**

**-Je... je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis un moment, je n'en veux pas.**

**-Humm...** nous ne parlâmes plus pendant quelques minutes.

**-Je voulais te dire que si tu veux venir tu peux...**

**-Tu sais bien que je vais venir,** mon ventre se tordit, **laisse****-****moi juste organiser mon arrivée, d'ici la semaine prochaine je peux être là,** j'approuvais dans le vide.

**-OK, je le dirai à mon père.**

**-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de la maison ?**

**-Non,** dis-je tremblante, **Hélios**** va bien ?**

**-Il a grandi tu le verrais une montagne ! Il est en pleine forme, rien n'a changé ici, enfin j'ai refait les peintures, arrangé deux, trois choses mais rien n'a bougé, les voisins m'ont aidés, eux aussi vont bien. Il y a juste de nouveaux magasins en ville, ceux que tu connaissais sont toujours là, ils me demandent régulièrement des nouvelles, je vais pouvoir leur dire dès demain que tout va bien. Tu les connais ils me remettront sûrement des petites choses pour que je te les ramène, ton père pense quoi de ma venue ?**

**-Il n'a rien contre au contraire il voudrait te rencontrer, ils le veulent tous,** soufflai-je.

**-Ton père sait ?**

**-Oui, une partie.**

**-Il va sûrement avoir des questions.**

**-Oui. Je... sais que tu en auras également.**

**-Nous aurons tous des questions mon Isa.**

**-Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont les réponses.**

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ma venue.**

**-J'ai peur que tu sois déçu, que tu m'en veuilles.**

**-De quoi pourrais-je t'en vouloir petit bouchon ?**

**-De beaucoup de choses sur ****c****es ****deux**** dernières années,** mon envie de vomir fut de retour.

**-Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas déçu de moi ? Tu ne le sais pas, laisse ça de côté pour le moment tu veux bien ?**

**-Pour le moment faisons comme ça.**

**-Isa je me doute que ses deux dernières années ont dû être difficiles avec Renée, même si j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a pu se passer, je veux surtout connaître ton présent, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de te revoir, de me rendre compte qu'à Forks tout est tel que tu l'avais espéré, tu as dû tellement changer, je ne sais même pas si je vais te reconnaître !**

**-Bien sûr que si tu vas me reconnaître, toujours le même modèle, petite, brune et cheveux longs, le teint pâle, tu me reconnaîtras facilement, toi tu joues toujours à Lost ?**

**-C'est lui qui a copié mon style tu le sais bien.**

**-J'avais oublié c'est vrai,** riais-je, **j'ai déjà prévenu que tu étais un John Locke en puissance, ils attendent de voir ça de leur****s**** propres yeux, je sais d'avance que tu vas les stresser.**

**-Ils vont voir c'est quoi les hommes du Kansas.**

**-Tu n'es pas du Kansas,** soufflai-je.

**-Ne commenc****e**** pas à être désagréable,** je ravalais mon rire, **garde****-****toi tes remarques désobligeante****s**** pour la semaine prochaine.**

**-Je vais faire ça,** le stress réapparut, Franck à Forks dans une semaine...

Il me fit parler de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient, ça sembla le ravir bien que pour lui il y avait trop d'hommes autour de moi, je plaignis d'avance Edward, à côté mon père ça avait été facile, je riais autant que je pleurais selon les sujets abordés bien que je l'interrompais quand il parlait de mes grands-parents, il nota mes numéros, je pris son portable c'était récent qu'il en ait un. Nous raccrochâmes une bonne heure plus tard, j'éteignis la télé partant dans la cuisine me faire une tisane, j'éteignis toutes les lumières avant de m'assoir à la table, je regardais par la fenêtre dans le silence le plus total, en quelques heures j'avais été voir Carlisle puis appeler Franck, cette fois mon passé était bien là et ce n'était qu'un début, le silence fut rompu par les pas provenant de l'étage puis des escaliers.

**-Chérie ?**

**-Cuisine amour.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?** je me levais allumant une bougie, je la posais sur la table, il vint s'asseoir près de moi, **Bella...** nous nous regardâmes.

**-Franck débarque la semaine prochaine, vendredi probablement,** il haussa les sourcils, je remontais mon pied sur la chaise, mon menton sur mon genou, **je l'ai appelé il y a plus d****'****une heure.**

**-Comment il va ?**

**-Bien,** je lui tendis ma tasse, il en but un peu.

**-Et toi comment tu vas ?** je haussais les épaules en soupirant, **compliqué,** j'approuvais.

**-Il n'y a pas que ça... tout à l'heure quand je suis partie avec Angie soit disant faire des courses... je suis allée voir ton père à l'hôpital pour lui parler de mon passé avant la venue de Franck, Jake était là, il sait lui aussi désormais, les Quileute ne tarderont pas à être au courant... je... je ne t'ai rien dit non pas pour te blesser ou parce que je me suis dit que je n'aurai pas besoin de toi, loin de là.**

**-Tu ne voulais pas que j'entend****e**** ce que tu allais dire à mon père,** je secouais la tête négativement.

**-Je ne me suis pas exprimée de la même manière avec toi et ton père, je ne suis pas restée longtemps, j'ai laissé à ton père un dossier médical, celui de la maison de repos, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu aurais aimé le voir et... j'en suis désolée mais je ne le veux pas... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mis à l'écart, je n'ai pas fait ça pour cette raison, ça fait beaucoup de cachotteries pour la journée, trop ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien mon ange, si ta question est ''est-ce que j'aurai aimé être là ?'' la réponse sera oui, ça sera toujours cette réponse, je ne peux te reprocher de vouloir avancer.**

**-J'aurai pu t'en parler.**

**-Tu le fais maintenant.**

**-Mais...**

**-Il n'y a pas de ''mais'', si tu n'as pas souhaité m'en parler c'est que tu dois avoir tes raisons et ça t'appartient, te connaissant tu dois préparer ça depuis un moment.**

**-L'idée est d'Angie à la base, aller voir Carlisle et ensuite appeler Franck pas forcément dans la même journée, tu te souviens après la soirée jeux d'adultes ****?** il approuva, **quand je suis redescendue avec Angie, elle m'a parlée dans la salle de bain****s****, j'ai tout fai****t**** dans la même journée parce que les choses se sont présentées ainsi et que pour une fois bien que ça ne va pas te plaire, tu n'auras pas ****eu**** à t'inquiéter pour moi et si tu penses que tu n'as pas été là pour moi, tu l'as été, parce que même si c'est mon passé, quand je cherch****e**** à avancer ce n'est pas que pour moi mais pour toi aussi, avec l'arrivée de Franck mon passé va ressurgir et aucune idée de comment je vais gérer ça.**

**-Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi Bella tu ne pourras pas changer ça, je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire, quand bien même je pourrais m'en sentir vexé ce qui n'est pas le cas, ça ne serait qu'une question d'égo et ça n'a pas sa place dans cette discussion, j'ai beau être en couple avec toi, je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de faire certaines démarches seule, tu as été voir mon père, Franck va venir, comme tu l'as dit tu avances et c'est tout ce qu'il compte à la fin, quand à gérer... je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir, quand tu auras envie d'en parler je serai là et...**

**-Je me sens vide,** murmurai-je, **vide et à la fois oppressée, Franck signifie trop de choses, j'essaie d'anesthésier mon cerveau, je ne sais ce qu'il me fait le plus peur**, chuchotai-je en regardant ma tasse.

**-Tu as peur de me le dire à moi ?** je lui fis oui de la tête, il souffla sur la bougie nous plongeant dans l'obscurité, **si tu crains mes réactions par rapport à ce que tu veux dire, là tu ne verras rien, ne regarde pas dans ma direction et parle moi sans mâcher tes mots,** dit-il doucement, nous nous fîmes silencieux quelques minutes.

**-J'ai peur que Franck par sa venue en dise trop, quand je dis qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'histoires de famille, mon père aussi va y être mêlé, pas en reproche mais il va encore plus culpabiliser. Quand Franck apprendra ce qu****'****a été ma vie avant que je vienn****e**** à Forks... je ne sais même pas comment il va le prendre, il ****était**** un peu comme mon deuxième papa, s****'****il ne sait rien au sujet de Renée après mon retour, il sait néanmoins l'avant, il... il m'a vu au plus bas et je crois, je sais que vous êtes bien loin de savoir ce que j'ai pu être ou faire... je ne me souviens pas de tout et parfois de ce dont je peux me souvenir j'ai l'impression que c'est mon imaginaire, que ce n'était pas moi, nos pères cherchent des réponses, je pense en avoir données plus qu'il n'en fallait aujourd'hui, Carlisle s****'****il ne dit rien ou pas tout à mon père, Franck le fera s****'****il lui pose la question et moi je devrais à nouveau tout recommencer. Recommencer à parler d'un passé que j'aimerai ne pas être le mien, avouer à ****Franck ce que Renée ****a**** fait par la suite, expliquer mon long silence de deux ans, je l'ai mis de côté tout comme mon père, mais Franck c'est plus compliqué parce que revoir mon père ****même si ça m'avait semblé difficile, ce n'est pas comparable, revoir Franck...** dis-je les larmes aux yeux, **le revoir signifie ne plus me mentir...**

**-Ne plus te mentir sur quoi ?**

**-Sur tout... avant mon arrivée, j'ai souvent vécue dans mon imaginaire parce que tout était plus simple de cette manière, je me suis anesthésiée, mentie, j'ai cru en des choses qui sont pourtant impossible tout en sachant pourtant que ce n'était que mensonge, Franck va venir et je vais devoir affronter un passé mais ma plus grande peur c'est qu****'****ils ne seront pas là, si jusqu'ici je suis parvenue à me blinder il va falloir que je cesse de me mentir et me dire que mes grands-parents ne sont plus là,** j'essuyais mes joues, **et aussi enfantin que ce le soit, je n'ai pas envie de me dire que je ne les reverrai plus, j'ai peur de ressentir encore plus leur absence, j'ai peur de me retrouver face à celle que j'ai été, face à Franck est tout ce que je peux vouloir garder pour moi, je ne vais pas savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, comment le faire... et quand je l'aurai fait, ce n'est pas pour autant que ça sera fin****i**** puisqu****'****il restera toujours la confrontation que je finirai par avoir avec ma mère et c'est sans fin... j'ai peur de vraiment regrett****er**** d'avoir un jour commencé à parler de mon passé ici tout en sachant que pourtant ça me fai****t**** aller de l'avant, j'ai la sensation que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je vais bien et puis non, tout redevien****t**** calme pour ensuite que tout revienne au point de départ, je parle et plus je le fais plus je bless****e**** de personnes et tout ça me fatigue, toujours le même schéma, Bella qui va mal et Edward qui ramasse les morceaux, toujours la même chose,** je regardais par la fenêtre, je reposais mon pied au sol, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, **serions-nous plus heureux si je n'avais jamais parlé ? Nous serions plus tranquille ça c'est certain...** chuchotai-je.

Je laissais le silence s'installer mes yeux dans le vide, je n'avais même pas envie de pleurer, j'en avais plus envie et encore moins parce qu'Edward était là, c'était arrivé trop de fois.

**-Tu te souviens comment tu étais avant d'en parler ?** je tournais ma tête vers lui bien que je ne distingue pas grand chose, **tu passais vraiment d'une émotion à une autre sans raison apparente et ça en était déroutant pour chacun d'entre nous, si tu ne le vois pas moi oui et tu as changé, tu es d'une certaine façon plus calme, plus apaisée, Franck va ****c'est certain****, te renvoyer dans ton passé mais tu pourras aussi comprendre beaucoup de choses, pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui craindrai****s**** de parler, je ne le connais pas mais je suis s****û****r que lui non plus n'est pas tranquille parce que pour lui aussi en te revoyant c'est son passé qui va ressurgir, tu dois bien avoir des questions non ? Si tu dis avoir fai****t**** des erreurs, de son côté il y en a, tu sais que ce que je n'ai jamais compris c'est le principe du ''laissons une gamine de 14-15 ans gérer le décès de ses grands-parents et le truc qui te sers de mère'', c'étaient aux adultes et non à toi de gérer donc à partir de là que ton silence lui plaise ou non on s'en tape, de toute façon je ne le laisserai pas te faire ****de**** reproches, il n'a pas à en faire.**

**-Tu... tu en veux à Franck ?** il se leva allumant la lumière de l'entrée, il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire me demandant si je désirai encore un thé, il nous les prépara revenant sur sa chaise.

**-Pour Franck... je ne prétends pas tout savoir ou tout connaître, je ne sais probablement pas grand chose et je manque s****û****rement d'objectivité parce que je suis en couple avec toi et que forcément pour moi ça sera toujours les autres qui seront en tor****t****s sur ce sujet, promesse ou non, coup de fils, courriers interceptés par ta mère qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire plus ? Désolé si je manque de tact mais je ****ne**** comprendrais jamais je crois qu'on laisse une ado se démerder alors qu'on sait qu'il y a déjà des problèmes et selon moi, tu devrais profiter de la venue de Franck pour avoir ce genre de réponses à toutes ****c****es questions parce qu'elles sont importantes. Je ne dénigre pas Franck, j'ai envie de savoir qui il est, de le connaître parce que je n'oubli****e**** pas qu'il a été présent pour toi mais au bout d'un moment Bella il faut que tu prennes conscience que tu as le droit à des réponses encore plus que nous tous réunis. J'ai ****beau vouloir prendre ta peine pour moi, ce que tu as pu vivre... crois****-****moi si je le pouvais je te prendrai toutes tes douleurs, ce ne sont que des mots mais je jure que si on m'en laiss****ait**** la ****possibilité je le ferai,** je le regardais les larmes aux yeux, il caressa ma joue avec sa main, **que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non, que tu l'acceptes ou non et sans mettre en cause la douleur que Franck a d****û**** ressentir en perdant tes grands-parents, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser parce que tu ne l'as pas appelé. Quand Charlie parle du fait qu'il y a des zones d'ombres dans ton passé, il s'agit de celle-ci également, pourquoi personne ne l'a prévenu ? Que ce soit la maison de repos, les problèmes avec ta mère, pourquoi là encore une fois rien n'a ****été**** fait ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du ''j'ai mis mon père de côté'' encore une fois, l'ado c'est toi, il y avait des personnes dans ton entourage direct qui sav****aient****...**

**-Tu parles de Phil...**

**-Ouais je parle de lui, par exemple,** dit-il froidement, **le problème Bella c'est que tu veux toujours t'accuser de tout, tu n'as appelé, tu n'as pas fai****t**** ceci ou cela, tu l'as payé suffisamment ****cher**** pour te permettre d'accuser à ton tour, trou de balle, ta mère, voisins, profs, peu importe qui ils sont lequel à bougé ? Lequel c'est vraiment posé les bonnes questions ? Aucun... Franck a essayé ouais et ? Juste ça ? Mais encore une fois Bella, je n'étais pas là et je ne sais pas ce qui a été vraiment fait ou non. Certain que Renée a d****û**** parvenir à détourner le truc s****'****il y a ****eu**** des suspicions, son trou de cul lui au lieu de te soigner il aurait pu faire plus, tout le monde aurait pu faire plus et je trouve dérangeant qu'aujourd'hui la seule qui en souffre encore c'est toi.**

**-Je peux te poser une question ?** il approuva, **tu... tu vas dire tout ça à Franck si tu en as l'occasion ?**

**-Je ne vais pas me gêner ça c'est certain sans te mettre en mauvais terme avec lui mais Bella mets-toi à ma place deux minutes, comme tu l'as dit je suis le Edward qui ramasse les morceaux, bien que je n'aime pas ta manière de me décrire... alors au bout d'un moment ouais possible que j'ouvre ma gueule s'il part trop loin et qu'il te blesse, ça je te le dis d'avance c'est non, ça ne passera pas, je ne pourrais rester là, à le regarder te culpabiliser si l'idée lui vient.**

**-T'es sûr que tu veux le connaître ?**

**-Oui, je veux simplement te faire comprendre que je vais être là et que dès que je sentirai que ça part trop loin, j'interviendrai, tu es en couple avec moi Bella, tu m'as parlé, dis ce qu'il s'était passé, ne me demande pas de rester dans un coin et te regarder être mal sans bouger, à ma place tu ferais quoi ?**

**-Je ferai pareil.**

**-Si ses dernières années tu as été seule, que personne n'a su prendre ta défense comme il aurait fall****u****, ça n'arrivera plus, je me suis toujours sent****i**** démuni face à ce que tu as pu me raconter, ça reste ton passé. La différence est que je suis là et je te le répéterai autant de fois que ça sera nécessaire tout comme te dire que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me parler, regarde je suis toujours là non ?** j'acquiesçai, **tu penses que parce qu'il vient et que je vais apprendre je ne sais quoi****,**** je vais finir par dire stop ?**

**-Je ne sais pas,** soufflai-je.

**-Tu as si peu confiance en moi Bella ?**

**-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est... j'en sais rien,** il regarda par la fenêtre en buvant son thé, il me fixa me donnant mal au ventre, **ne réponds pas à ce que je vais dire, parce que tu redirais à nouveau les mêmes choses,** il approuva, **il y a une chose que je sais depuis le départ, peut-être te l'ai****e****-je déjà dit, mais pour moi malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je sais que ma plus grande peur réside dans le fait de te perdre, j'ai perd****u**** trop de choses, de personnes pour que tu m'empêches de le penser, **je posais rapidement mes doigts sur sa bouche,** tu ne dois rien dire...** chuchotai-je tremblante.

Je me levais prenant nos tasses vides pour les laver, je me retournais le trouvant devant moi, j'eus un sursaut, il me scruta avant de m'attirer contre lui, son visage contre le mien, je fermais les yeux pouvant sentir qu'il se retenait de parler, je retrouvais l'usage de mes bras les mettant autour de son cou, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, nous agrippant l'un à l'autre.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il me souleva me portant jusqu'à la chambre, nous séparant juste pour retirer le surplus de vêtements avant de nous coucher. Dans certains moments, le silence bien plus que des mots peuvent apporter plus de réconfort, encore faut-il avoir la bonne personne face à soi. Celle qui en dépit de tout, ne vous jugera en rien, celle qui ne cherche que votre apaisement, celle qui parvient à vous faire dire, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, que vos peurs quelles qu'elles soient non pas forcément lieu d'être. Et quand bien même elles persistent, si je ne m'apprêtais pas à y faire face pour moi, le faire pour Lui serait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.


	17. Chapter 17 saison 2

Et oui les miracles existent...

Je ne vais pas la faire longue, je peux comprendre que plus d'un mois à patienter pour le prochain chapitre c'est long, très long, je fais au mieux sincèrement, vous aurez le prochain plus vite ainsi que les suivants, l'autre je m'engage à vous le poster au plus tard ce week-end ( si c OK pour toi Galswinthe^^)

**_Louise, j'aurai tant à dire sur ta review que j'ai trouvée plus que déplacée, il en fallait bien une, félicitation c'est toi qui l'a faîtes ! (lis ça sur un ton sarcastique) je ne vais même pas m'attarder dessus, juste si tu as un dico tu as un mot qui s'appelle compassion, lis la définition stp, pas le synonyme pitié parce que je n'en veux pas, non merci, juste ce que ça signifie..._**

Merci à toutes les autres personnes (humaines) qui ont laissées une review, ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver certaines d'entre vous que je n'avais pas vu depuis un petit moment (Ton Manitou se souvient de toi, tu te reconnaîtras ) )

Galswinthe, vous a laissée une note en bas, je la laisse parce que tu l'a mis mais pour moi tu n'as pas à t'excuser, merci pour la correction.

Je vous donne donc rdv en fin de semaine, si ma Galswinthe et moi même ne rencontrons pas de soucis...

**

* * *

Saison 2 Chapitre 17**

**Pov Bella**

J'avais eu Franck ainsi que mon père depuis mon premier appel, il n'arriverait que samedi, il avait décalé son arrivée pour des raisons qui m'échappaient en réalité. Nous étions jeudi, fin de cours, mes journées passaient assez bien, mes nuits c'étaient autre choses, mes insomnies avaient une tout autre saveur et Edward sachant que je ne le réveillerais pas ne dormait que d'un œil...

Mon week-end avec les filles... il reste sous silence pour l'instant, tout comme celui de nos hommes, je pense qu'ils pourraient être contrariés de connaître certains détails mais l'autre va bien, ça avait été franchement amusant de nous faire tout un tas de missions, inutiles pour la plupart, dormir toutes les 4 collées dans le même grand lit, ah oui, en fait nous avions filés Jessica et Marina jusqu'à Tacoma, c'était la surprise d'Ali', elle avait eu l'info pour les bébés et organisé un truc complètement dément mais vous en saurez plus plus tard... pour le moment j'étais chez mon père, Esmée avait bien avancé les travaux dans le grenier, elle finirait pour ce week-end.

J'allais m'assoir sur la première marche de ma maison, j'étais rentrée pour pouvoir souffler, j'étais suffisamment couverte, j'appuyais mon dos contre le mur, ma jambe sur la marche du dessous, l'autre repliée, je regardais la route, remontant mon écharpe sur mon nez, mon MP3 sur les oreilles, mon père au travail, mon homme avec sa mère, je fixais un point mort, Franck allait arriver dans quelques jours, et plus les jours passaient plus j'étais silencieuse, de toute façon je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant, je remontais mes jambes posant mon front sur mes mains que j'avais posé sur mes genoux, mes doigts tapotant mon jean en suivant la musique, plusieurs chansons eurent le temps de défiler avant que je sente une main sur ma tête, je la redressais, faisant un petit sourire à Embry, je retirais mes écouteurs, il s'assit, je poussais mes jambes pour lui laisser la place, il s'assit.

**-Tu sais tu fais un peu flipper à être là,** je riais doucement, je frottais sa capuche sur sa tête.

**-Bonnet, capuche tu ne vas pas avoir froid au moins.**

**-Bébé N°1 ne veut pas attraper froid,** je riais,** ouais N°1 c'est moi, je l'ai décidé.**

**-Seth et Quil ne vont pas être d'accord.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne serais pas mieux au chaud ?**

**-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.**

**-Alors viens avec moi, on prend ta camionnette, je dois aller sur La Push faire des courses rapidement,** il se leva me tendant la main, je lui donnais, **va prendre tes affaires je t'attends.**

J'allais chercher mes clés, un peu d'argent au cas où, je prévenais mon homme que j'étais avec Embry, je le rejoignis, lui tendant les clés, il me fit un grand sourire.

**-Je vais te la laisser après,** dis-je, **hors de question qu'avec ce temps tu fasses de la moto et ne discutes pas !**

**-OK mais toi ?**

**-J'ai la voiture d' Edward, fin de la discussion, en route.**

Il m'ouvrit ma portière, je le remerciais il fit le tour rapidement mettant le contact, il savait bien conduire Embry, Jake l'avait entraîné sur ma voiture quand elle était restée à La Push, je le laissais se concentrer, regardant le bas côté, les ¾ du chemin, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre, croisant mes bras, une main passée dehors à vouloir attrapé le vent glacial.

**-Tu cherches vraiment à tomber malade en réalité,** je me tournais vers lui, **tu es sur la bonne voie,** je lui fis un grand sourire penaud, je remontais ma fenêtre restant sagement assise.

**-Où sont Seth et Quil ?**

**-Quil avec Claire,** nous nous sourîmes, **depuis qu'il a vu dimanche il ne la lâche pas, Seth avec Leah, il l'aide à la brasserie.**

**-Et que vas-tu acheter ?**

**-Des commissions pour Leah en fait, des ingrédients que l'on ne trouve que dans nos magasins, épices, herbes, du saumon bien frais de chez nous, elle m'a fait toute une liste.**

**-Et tu pensais faire l'aller retour en moto ?**

**-Non j'espérais que tu sois chez toi et que tu viennes, comme je sais qu'Eddy n'était pas là, ou que tu étais en vadrouille j'en ai profité, tu n'aurais pas été là j'aurai appelé Sam pour qu'il m'accompagne.**

**-Ton tatouage tu le fais quand ?**

**-La semaine prochaine, le premier des bébés à le faire, d'où le N°1,** je lui fis un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

**-Que ça fass****e**** mal ?** j'approuvais, **au début si mais plus maintenant, ce n'est pas une douleur qui sera persistante alors ça ira, je t'aurai bien di****t**** de venir mais c'est un truc entre mecs.**

**-Tant pis, j'attendrai pour vous le résultat.**

Nous arrivâmes devant un magasin, il se gara, nous y rentrâmes, il s'adressa au vendeur en Quileute, je regardais autour de moi, laissant Embry remplir son panier, je trouvais plein d'attrapes de rêves, je les touchais du bout des doigts, il y avait des petits bracelets de toutes les couleurs, ceux couleur ambre furent mes préférés, en perle, j'avançais trouvant des produits de beauté, des huiles, des crèmes, j'ouvrai les testeurs pour sentir, je me shootais avec même tellement celui que je tenais sentait bon.

**-Prends-le si il te plaît tant que ça.**

**-J'ai le droit ?** il me regarda sceptique, **je ne voudrais pas que... j'aime bien les bracelets aussi, est-ce qu'ils ont une signification ? Je ne voudrai pas les prendre alors que ce n'est ****pas à la base pour un visage pâle que je suis, ou sans connaître la signification...**

**-OK je comprends mieux mais non, ils ne servent qu'à faire joli, et puis tu vois,** dit-il en prenant mon poignet me montrant le bracelet de Jake, **tu as de l'avance sur les visages pâles que sont les tiens,** je pouffais, **ça signifie en partie que tu fais parti****e****des nôtres****, des femmes de notre tribu, alors fais****-****toi plaisir, il me reste certaines choses à prendre encore.**

J'approuvais le laissant repartir, je pris donc la crème, je trouvais le soin pour les cheveux en huile, je pris mes bracelets, en prenant aussi pour les filles de différents couleurs, je fis un tour, il vendait de tout, absolument de tout, une grande épicerie, je retournais devant les attrape-rêves.

**-Non,** chuchota-t-il, **il n'a d'effet que s****'****il est fait par quelqu'un de proche, je te le ferai si tu veux, ça c'est un attrape-touriste,** je retirais ma main donc, **j'ai fini, toi ?**

**-Moi aussi !**

Nous payâmes nos achats, je lui laissais le volant pour le retour, me mettant de la crème sur mes mains, je sentais ma main en soupirant, je regardais Embry quand il se mit à rire.

**-Non mais j'adore, sens,** je lui mis ma main sous son nez.

**-Je reconnais que ça sent bon,** je récupérais ma main toute contente remettant mes mitaines, **tu viens avec moi à Port Angeles ?**

**-Oui, allons-y !**

Nous arrivâmes à destination après un moment, nous avions papoté de tout et de rien, musique, film, ça me permettait aussi de me renseigner pour Noël, nous entrâmes dans la brasserie, j'eus un gros câlin de Leah et Seth, j'allais à une table avec Embry, regardant dehors, Leah nous ramenait un grand chocolat chaud pour Embry, un café au lait tout aussi grand pour moi, Seth était derrière le bar à faire un inventaire je crois, Leah nous posa nos boissons, nous la remercions, me disant que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je voulais.

**-Bell' qu'est-ce que tu as ?** me demanda Embry, je le regardais, **c'est parce que ton oncle va venir ?** j'acquiesçai, **tu n'****est**** pas contente qu'il vienne ?**

**-Si mais c'est un peu compliqué, ça fait plus de 2 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer.**

**-Si tu as besoin tu pourras venir à La Push, au Q.G si tu veux.**

**-C'est gentil merci,** dis-je touchée.

**-C'est ce que je pense vraiment... il faudrait que tu te reposes un peu aussi.**

**-C'est une façon de dire que j'ai une sale tête ?**

**-Non,** rit-il, **tu as l'air fatiguée c'est tout.**

**-Ça finira par passer, ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Tu angoisses ?**

**-J'en ai bien l'impression.**

**-Il va voir que tu es heureuse ici ça ira par la suite.**

**-Ce n'est pas le présent qui me préoccupe mais mon passé, il va le voir oui que je suis bien aujourd'hui, ses questions porteront tout autant sur mon passé, sur la période où on ne s'est plus vu, si j'arrivais à me faire une idée, un scénario qui fonctionnerait, ça serait plus simple mais là je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, j'ai beau retourner 50 fois le scénario dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à trouver.**

**-Plus que quelques jours Bell',** je regardais dehors à nouveau.

**-Plus que quelques jours oui.**

**-Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ?** j'approuvais, **tu sais quoi qu'il dise tu resteras mon chef,** je le regardais les larmes aux yeux, **je peux te le jurer parce que je sais que je ne mens pas, je crois même que si tu tuais quelqu'un ça ne changerai****t**** rien pour moi,** je riais légèrement en pleurant, j'essuyais rapidement mes joues, **et tu ne seras pas toute seule, Eddy, ton père, les ****Cullen, nous... si tu le trouves trop chiant nous l'accrocherons à un arbre,** je riais bêtement, il me sourit.

**-Mission ?**

**-Mission !**

**-Il ne sera pas chiant en fait,** dis-je en me reprenant, **nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, sauf sur un sujet.**

**-Je peux savoir lequel ?**

**-Ma mère, c'est le sujet qui fâche et il va vraiment avoir des raisons de l'être et pas uniquement contre elle.**

**-Contre toi ?**

**-Hum, contre moi aussi, c'est ça que je crains,** je terminais mon café.

**-Tu écoutais quoi avant que j'arrive ?** il me montra mon MP3, je lui fis signe de se rapprocher, lui donnant un écouteur, je remis la chanson que j'écoutais.

Je posais mon lecteur sur la table, j'avais mis l'autre écouteur, il prit mon lecteur fouillant dedans après avoir demandé mon accord, il se leva allant vers le bar, il revint remettant l'écouteur, me donnant un stylo, je pouffais en le voyant commencer une partie de morpion, nous y jouâmes longtemps en écoutant la musique visiblement à son goût, il est mignon mon bébé, nous fîmes la feuille recto verso, Seth s'assit avec nous, nous reprîmes des feuilles nous faisant un pendu, je perdis souvent, ils avaient montés une conspiration en mettant des mots de leur langue, le positif et qu'ils me donnaient la signification à chaque fois, nous fîmes un baccalauréat ensuite, Leah nous servit à manger, j'avais prévenu mon homme que j'étais là, il me rejoindrait par la suite.

Après avoir sacrifié beaucoup de feuilles nous allâmes faire un tour tous les 3, nous partîmes voir pour nous acheter des cds.

**-Tu as des nouvelles de Quil ?** demanda Embry à Seth.

**-Toujours avec Claire,** railla-t-il, **ils étaient à la Marina Quileute.**

**-Et ?** demanda-t-il limite impatient, bon je l'étais un peu également.

**-Tu ne l'****as**** pas encore vu ?** me demanda Seth, je secouais la tête négativement, il sortit son téléphone, **en tant que bon petit soldat,** chuchota-t-il, nous nous mîmes en cercle dans l'allée du magasin, **regarde... **je pris son téléphone, **tu peux faire défiler, j'ai fai****t**** ça discrètement alors elles ne sont pas d'excellente qualités**.

**-Elle est jolie !** pépiais-je, ils se moquèrent, **non mais c'est vrai,** riais-je, **il veut prendre son temps ?**

**-Il a surtout peur de se prendre un vent,** railla Embry, **pourtant tu les verrais, yeux doux, têtes de nigauds, sourire à la con,** il m'imita Quil, j'éclatais de rire, **je te jure que c'est vrai,** rit-il, Seth confirma en riant, **demain soir il l'a invité à manger avec lui,** je haussais les sourcils admirative, **il la veut, il fait en sorte de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.**

**-Alors possible que demain il soit officiellement en couple ?** demandai-je surexcitée.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, d****è****s que nous le saurons, nous t'enverrons un message,** me rassura Seth, **notre mission du jour !**

**-C'est trop tranquille,** soupira Embry, **l'autre est dépressive depuis que Peter donne moins de nouvelles, elle cherche un photographe pro, bref, je l'avoue je me fais chier, je veux des missions chef !**

-**OK... laisse****-****moi y réfléchir soldat,** ils se regardèrent puis moi, **non mais je ne vais pas te donner une mission dans les secondes qui suivent.**

**-Bah en réalité, je viens de te donner un ordre et avant tu m'aurais étranglé, là non, faut se reprendre chef ! Nous sommes au taquet avec soldat Seth, si tu continues les ballons nous le feront seuls.**

**-Ah non !** râlai-je, **merde pas les ballons ! Caporal Weber y tien****t**** aussi, tu ****ne**** vas pas me faire ça Embry sinon je vais t'en faire baver, courir avec des seaux, une goutte au sol et je te rajoute un kilomètre, ça c'est de la punition,** dis-je revêche, **lance ne serait-ce qu'un ballon et tu gagnes ça, tu en as envie ?**

**-Pas vraim...**

**-Ce n'était pas une question !** criai-je, **je ne t'ai pas di****t**** de répondre !** il recula d'un pas, **où tu vas là ?** il me scruta, **t'attends quoi pour me répondre ?**

**-Que tu me le dises,** souffla-t-il.

**-Je viens de te demander quoi là ?**

**-Chef... à qu****elle**** question je dois répondre ?** Seth se tourna pour rire regardant ensuite des cds.

**-Si je te mets un long morceau de bois et des seaux au bout ça sera plus amusant, on fera un jeu d'équilibriste, je vais t'organiser un parcours tiens,** il n'en fut pas ravi,**ne**** fais pas la gueule ton chef est de retour, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu peux répondre...**

**-Tu me manquais pour les missions, les punitions moins, surtout celle que tu me prépares...**

**-Mais qui a râl****é**** quand je ne l'ai pas repris ? Qui ?** il leva la main.

**-C'est moi, crois-moi j'aurai aimé ne pas m'emporter, est-ce que Seth le fera avec moi ?**

**-Hey moi j'ai rien fait, rien dit.**

**-T'es un soldat tout comme moi, ça pourrait nous souder, non ?** me demanda-t-il, je vis de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Seth.

**-Chercherais-tu à faire de la corruption de chef ? Waw tu vas vraiment le regretter mon petit gars,** Seth le nargua, **soldat Seth, tu aurais pu par solidarité te proposer de toi même, tu le feras aussi.**

**-Il a réussit à te corrompre,** souffla-t-il, je plissais mes yeux, **oui chef !** il se mit au garde à vous.

**-Repos... mes bébés,** dis-je calmement, **bon vous trouvez votre bonheur dans les cds ?** demandai-je toute douce.

Nous fîmes un tour de plus, nous trouvant des petits bonheurs, nous restâmes un moment dans les rues de Port Angeles, rentrant dans pratiquement tous les magasins, surtout ceux dont on se fichait éperdument, nous étions en mode ''trouver des missions'', ce fut plutôt fructueux, une idée surtout retint notre attention, l'Enfer nous guette je vous le dis...

Nous retournâmes à la brasserie, Leah courrait partout, je retirais ma veste, mes bébés aussi, allant vers la cuisine, je pris deux assiettes.

**-Leah elles sont pour qui ?**

**-Non mais pose moi ça.**

**-Leah elles sont pour qui ?** elle soupira m'indiquant la table.

Nous l'aidâmes tous les trois, je jouais à la serveuse, nous fîmes au mieux tous les 3, à la tête de Leah nous nous en sortions bien, elle put souffler, la femme qui travaillait avec elle n'était pas venue, malade, si c'est comme ça tous les soirs elle finirait sur les rotules, la brasserie se vida, je nettoyais au plus vite, mes bébés attendaient pour dresser, bonne équipe peu importe la tâche, j'allais m'occuper des autres personnes, leur proposant un dessert, ma petite tête enregistrait bien leur commandes, j'allais à la cuisine avec leurs assiettes vides.

**-Merci Bella t'es un ange,** elle me fit un gros bisous apportant la commande aux clients.

Je regardais la plonge, pris une inspiration avant de remonter mes manches, si ça peut lui enlever du travail, puis faire la vaisselle j'aime bien, elle eut envie de me tuer en revenant, j'ignorais ses remarques, ses tentatives de me faire arrêter, elle abandonna, Seth m'aida à nettoyer la cuisine, Embry préférait s'occuper des clients, je le remerciais quand il me mit mon Mp3, encore un qui rendra sa chérie heureuse, bon même s'il me ramenait à chaque fois de plus en plus de vaisselle, je regardais Seth avait lui aussi des écouteurs sur les oreilles, après la vaisselle je m'occupais de tous les plans de travail que je trouvais, vider la poubelle me sembla une bonne idée, elle me supplia d'arrêter.

**-Mais ça ne me dérange pas.**

**-C'est bien le souci, vas t'assoir dans la salle.**

**-Je suis bien là, tu n'as plus rien à cuisiner ?**

**-Je vais faire le repas des hommes, tu veux faire quelque chose c'est ça ?**

**-Une tarte Tatin, tu as de la glace à la vanille ?**

**-Oui, fais des gâteaux mais ne fais plus de vaisselle, de ménage ou autre, merci énormément mais ça me gêne, s'il te plaît ?**

**-Je vais essayer,** elle grogna, **où puis-je trouver tout le nécessaire ?**

Elle me montra tous les plats, aliments, fonctionnement du four, je me mis dans un coin tranquille pour ne pas la déranger si elle avait besoin, mon mp3 à nouveau sur les oreilles, je m'occupais des pommes, le four préchauffait, j'avais fait mon caramel, j'en préparais deux, deux autres au potiron, je m'occupais des poulets aussi, Embry m'aida avec les pommes de terre pour faire un grand gratin, restant dans le silence, il savait cuisiné aussi, bonne surprise, je pensais à arroser mes poulets, personne ne mourrait de faim en tout cas, Embry me laissa me faisant signe qu'il revenait, j'approuvais, j'allais dans la petite cour, j'avais chaud, je restais sur le pas de la porte regardant dehors.

Je fermais les yeux me sentant apaisée en sentant ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche contre mon cou, je serrai mes mains sur ses bras, il me serra plus fort, je relevais une main pour atteindre sa nuque, il embrassa mon cou, je reculais mon visage pour embrasser son front, je laissais ma main glisser quand il se redressa, j'avais toujours ma musique aux oreilles, il me fit tourner pour m'avoir contre lui mais également pour ne pas que j'attrape froid, m'embrassant tendrement, je sortis de ma bulle en retirant mes écouteurs, allant dans celle qui m'offrait.

**-Comment va mon ange ?** murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

**-Bien,** chuchotai-je en l'embrassant, **tu m'as manqu****é****,** nous nous regardions.

**-Tu aurais dû m'appeler je serai venu plus tôt.**

**-Embry a joué à la nounou, Seth aussi,** il me fit un petit sourire, **et tu es là maintenant alors tout va bien, c'est l'heure du câlin amour.**

Il me souleva m'asseyant sur un plan de travail, en se mettant entre mes jambes, je serrai mes bras autour de son cou, mes ongles caressant sa nuque.

**-Mon ange, la prochaine fois app****elle-****moi,** j'approuvais, serrant mon poing sur sa veste pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte, **je ne pars pas,** il m'écrasa contre lui, **si tu ne me parles pas je ne pourrai pas t'aider, tu t'enfermes dans ton monde Bella, de plus en plus.**

**-Je tente de me préparer,** chuchotai-je.

**-N'oublie pas que je suis là c'est tout ce que je te demand****e****, demain je resterai avec toi nous irons chez ton père, ça te va ?** j'acquiesçai, **je peux faire mieux tu sais, je peux nous faire excuser pour la journée de demain...**

**-Ne changeons rien si tu veux bien, ça va me faire ruminer encore plus, mais ton idée je la veux bien pour après son départ au cas où.**

**-Nous serons ****pendant**** Thanksgiving mon ange pas de cours,** il se recula pour me regarder posant ses mains sur mes joues,** ça va aller mon cœur, si tu flanches je te rattraperai.**

**-L'accident, ma mère, Franck... je veux pas que ça recommence,** pleurai-je, **je suis fatiguée de me battre, je te jure j'essaie mais je suis fatiguée,** il essuya mes joues mettant ma tête contre son torse, **je pensais y arriver cette fois.**

**-Arriver à quoi ?** souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

**-Ne pas craquer, ne pas pleurer, faire comme si, mais je n'y arrive pas, je... je ne veux pas qu'il raconte tout, je n'aurai pas ****d****û**** l'appeler, je n'étais pas prête, je ne suis pas prête, je te jure que j'essaie... je ne peux même pas lui dire non parce qu'il atten****d**** depuis plus de 2 ans,** mes pleurs redoublèrent alors que je voulais l'inverse, j'agrippais son pull, je tentais de me calmer, il frotta mon dos, je sentais son cœur battre rapidement sous ma main je m'en voulais parce que c'était toujours le même schéma, moi qui pleure, lui qui encaisse pas uniquement pour lui mais pour nous, j'essuyais mes joues plusieurs fois me servant des manches de mon gilet, **je... je te demand****e**** pardon.**

**-Tu as le droit de craquer Bella,** je secouais la tête négativement,** qui a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit ?**

**-Moi, je le dis maintenant, je vais prendre sur moi.**

**-Je ne te le demand****e**** pas, pourquoi te mettre une pression supplémentaire ?** j'essuyais une dernière fois mes yeux mettant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avant de me redresser, il avait les larmes aux yeux, je posais mes mains sur son visage, mon front contre le sien, je l'embrassais baissant mes mains lentement.

**-Demande le moi,** murmurai-je, s'il te plaît, **demande moi de prendre sur moi, j'y arriverai si c'est toi qui me le demande, s'il te plaît,** nous nous fixions un moment, je le suppliais du bout des lèvres, il ferma les yeux, **juste pour cette fois amour,** dis-je tout bas, **oblige moi à prendre sur moi,** il me regarda à nouveau.

**-Pourquoi tu veux que je dise ça ?**

**-Parce que pour une fois je ne veux pas que ce soit à toi de tout gérer, parce que si tu me laisses trop me reposer sur toi je vais me laisser aller, je sais que l'idée ne te plaît pas mais fais ça pour moi, pour nous, dis le moi... je n'y arriverai pas sinon.**

Un silence s'installa il me scruta un moment, il m'embrassa à peine prenant mes mains dans les siennes entremêlant nos doigts, les serrant, j'emmenais nos mains dans le bas de mon dos, il prit une légère inspiration soudant nos visages.

**-Bella,** murmura-t-il, il se tût, reprenant quelques secondes après, **tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?** j'acquiesçai, **à partir de ****maintenant, il faut que... il faut que tu prennes sur toi par rapport à Franck et son arrivée, que... que tu arrêtes de pleurer... tu peux me promettre de faire ça ?**

**-Je te le promets,** chuchotai-je, **je vais prendre sur moi et ne plus pleurer, tu as ma promesse,** il embrassa mon front, récupérant ses mains pour refermer ses bras autour de mon cou, mes mains dans son dos, il mit sa tête près de mon oreille, **merci,** il ne répondit rien, je savais que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais maintenant que je m'étais tirée une balle dans le pied je ne pourrai plus me laisser aller, attendre inconsciemment ou non qu'il gère la situation pour nous.

**-Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi,** souffla-t-il.

**-Je sais mais j'en ai besoin.**

Il embrassa ma joue se remettant face à moi, il caressa mon visage avec ses mains, je fermais les yeux, ça m'apaisait, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes plusieurs fois, le dernier baiser fut plus appuyé, il frotta doucement son nez contre le mien me faisant sourire, j'ouvris mes yeux, il me fit un sourire en coin.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres quand ils furent tous arrivés, ils ne restaient qu'eux dans la brasserie, je croisais quelques regards, Leah se leva venant vers nous.

**-Bella tu viens avec moi ? Nous avons des hommes à nourrir ! Mon petit Eddy mon idiot t'atten****d****,** ils se sourirent, il embrassa ma tête avant d'y aller, Kim vint également, elles m'emmenèrent vers le congélateur, elles m'assirent sur un tabouret, sortant des glaçons, **l****è****ve tes jolis yeux !**

Je le fis pendant qu'elles passaient les glaçons sous mes yeux.

**-Tu as du maquillage dans ton sac ?** me demanda Kim.

**-Je n'ai pas pris mon sac.**

**-Je vais chercher le mien,** elle donna son glaçon à Leah qui reprit.

**-Ça va dégonfler,** j'approuvais, **si ça te fais mal à la tête dis le moi.**

**-Pour le moment c'est bon.**

**-Merci de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir fais à manger.**

**-De rien ça m'a fait plaisir, si dans la semaine tu as besoin demande moi.**

**-Je te dirai ça.**

**-Ça veut dire non,** elle eut un léger rire, **tu sais je sais quels sont les jours o****ù**** tu as le plus de travail, je débarquerai comme ça tu n'auras pas le choix, je vais faire comme ça.**

**-Tu as agaçante Bella.**

**-Je me le dis souvent... **Kim arriva, les glaçons furent jetés, elle me remaquilla, l'anti cerne fut utilisé, un peu de fard sur les paupières dans les tons claires, un peu de gloss et c'était bon pour elles.

**-Maintenant amenons leur à manger avant qu'ils s'en prennent aux tables,** dit Leah, j'eus un petit rire.

Nous prîmes tous les plats les amenant à table, manquaient les Cullen, nous nous assîmes nous passant les plats, j'étais en face d'Edward, tout le monde fut servit rapidement.

**-Putain que c'est bon !** cria Jake, **oh merde !** il se resservit, je le regardais moqueuse, **je n'y suis pour rien si j'aime la nourriture de ma femme, sois pas jalouse Swan !**

**-Ah parce que nous sommes mariés toi et moi ?** il me fit les gros yeux, les autres riaient bêtement.

**-Je reconnais la nourriture de ma femme merci.**

**-Je reconnais celle de la mienne,** dit Edward, Jake regarda Leah.

**-Ah oui tu reconnais ma nourriture ?**

**-Oui bah si tu laisse les gens faire à manger dans TON restaurant aussi c'est de la triche.**

**-En tout cas contente que ça te plaise,** dis-je.

**-Arrête de mettre la merde deux minutes,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **je préfère celle de ma femme.**

**-Je ne t'avais jamais entendu t'exprimer autant,** railla Paul.

**-Ne t'y mets pas toi, mange et tais toi, mangeons tous et taisons-nous.**

**-Embry m'a aidé aussi,** Jake me plomba du regard, **je tenais juste à le préciser,** je regardais mon assiette.

**-Pourquoi tu manges si peu ?** me demanda Jake, **tu as mis quoi dedans ?**

**-J'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure.**

**-Alors donne-moi ton assiette, tu vas grossir.**

**-Jacob Black c'est toi que je vais priver de nourriture si tu continues.**

**-Non mais elle...**

**-Jacob Black deux fois,** il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mettant une cuisse de poulet dans sa bouche pour se taire, **et apr****è****s ça se demande pourquoi je veux patienter pour faire un bébé, réponse parce que le bébé à 1 an serait plus mature que le père,** nous nous moquions.

**-Je vais te mettre enceinte ça ne change rien que tu le veuill****es**** ou non,** je grimaçais.

**-C'est un grand romantique,** dit Leah en soupirant blasée, **c'était d'un raffinement chéri.**

**-Je ferai un bon papa ! Un pro des couches et des biberons.**

**-Biberons et couches ?**

**-Couches oui tu n'imagine****s**** pas ce que je me suis tapé en première année à l'hôpital,** je fermais les yeux poussant mon assiette, je pris de grandes inspirations, plusieurs lui demandèrent de la fermer, **et ce n'était pas des couches de bébé, imagine quand il y avait une fuite,** j'eus une remontée de bile, je mis ma main devant ma bouche, **le pire quand ils te le font en direct.**

**-Putain Jake,** râla Kim, **la ferme !**

**-Et ensuite il faut bien nettoyer, c'est pas de leur faute, le pire que j'ai vu c'est une descente d'organe, ça aussi en direct, ah non les gros furoncles à percer avec un bon gros vers qui en sort, le pue toutes ses choses plus ignobles les unes que les ****autres,** je me levais partant aux toilettes en courant une sérieuse envie de vomir, **ah oui,** cria-t-il, **des gens qui vomissent partout, même sur moi c'est arrivé.**

Je me penchais au dessus des toilettes, entendant Jake se faire insulter ou certains sadiques rire.

**-Bébé...**

**-Oh non par pitié amour ne reste pas, ça va passer, ça va mieux déjà,** il ouvrit la porte malgré tout, je baissais la lunette m'asseyant dessus pour mettre ma tête entre mes cuisses, **je suis la seule à avoir désertée ?**

**-Non, mais Kim et Emily sont sorti****e****s prendre l'air.**

**-Je me sens moins seule, tout ça c'est encore pour se venger de je ne sais quoi.**

**-Je pense aussi.**

**-Tu n'as pas de haut de cœur toi ?**

**-Mon père en voit beaucoup aussi alors question d'habitude.**

**-Je vais suivre une formation,** je me redressais, il me fit un sourire,** ça m'a fait me souvenir de lundi et cette pauvre souris que tu as charcuté.**

**-Je nous ai fait avoir une bonne note et tu n'as même pas tourné de l'œil !**

**-Tu n'as pas pu me toucher de la journée.**

**-J'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis... chérie tu demanderas à mon père de te raconter ses histoires parce que maintenant Jake va s'en donner à cœur joie,** il m'aida à me relever, j'allais me laver les mains et passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, je soupirais devant ma tête, **tu sais bien que ****pour moi tu es toujours la plus jolie.**

**-L'amour rend vraiment aveugle ?** il riait bêtement,** ah bah oui, s****'****il m'embête je fais quoi ?**

**-Rentre dans son jeu et essaie de l'éc****œ****urer à ton tour,** je fixais mon homme, **mais si tu peux y arriver.**

**-Nous parlons de Jake, Jake sans limite...**

**-Bella dans ton genre tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

**-Non je ne suis pas bonne dans le gore.**

**-Je sais et crois-moi j'en suis heureux, je ne sais pas comment fait Leah en fait.**

**-Une femme pleine de courage si tu veux mon avis.**

**-Je le veux et je le partage,** nous rîmes comme des nigauds avant de nous reprendre pour retourner à table, Kim et Emily revinrent, Jake me fit un sourire sournois, nous reprîmes tous place.

**-Une jambe qui se détache,** nous râlions tous, **pire qu****'****écœurant, mes premiers jours,** il rapprocha ses mains du poulet, prenant une cuisse, **aussi simple que ça, hop unijambiste en 2 secondes,** il l'était le seul à rire, rire stupide, **Bella comment tu vas ?**

**-C'est passé, t'es un porc faut juste en prendre l'habitude,** dis-je en haussant les épaules, je pris une cuisse moi aussi, **hop un cul de jatte !** ils furent plusieurs à rire, Jake en première ligne.

**-J'ai fait des accouchements aussi.**

**-J'en suis ravie pour toi.**

**-Je vais me spécialiser dans les enfants**

**-C'est bien,** dis-je sur un ton ''je m'en tape''.

**-Je t'accoucherai peut-être,** je le fixais en grimaçant.

**-Non certainement pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Non mais tu es idiot ou idiot ?** il haussa les épaules.

**-Tu ne l'accoucheras pas non, je confirme,** dit Edward, **d'une pour la sale image que je me tape, de deux j'aimerai que notre bébé est toute les chances de son côté,** il lui fit un doigt, **pas grave tu ne toucheras pas à ma femme, putain t'es chiant !** les autres riaient nerveusement.

**-Vous avez les idées mal placé****e****s,** soupira Jake, **moi je voyais plus le truc du grand frère qui accouche sa petite sœur.**

**-Tu ne me feras pas écarter les jambes,** lâchai-je, ils me regardèrent tous je fermais les yeux regrettant ma phrase, je leur fis signe d'enchaîner.

**-Qui veut de la sauce encore ?** demanda Leah, je levais mon pouce pour la remercier, laissant mon regard sur mon assiette.

**-Elle parle d'inceste,** murmura Jake, **c'est crade,** je soupirais.

**-Je suis plus choqué par sa phrase que par les tiennes,** dit Jared, **va savoir ce que nous allons apprendre ses prochains jours,** je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper, je pris sur moi pour lui faire un sourire en coin bien que minuscule, il me regarda n'y croyant pas une seconde, détourner mon regard me sembla être le bon moment, le poser sur Edward fut encore mieux, au moins ça m'apprenait que Jake ne leur avait pas parlé encore.

Les conversations reprirent doucement, pendant le repas, je parvins à croiser le regard de Jake, il arrêta de mâcher, regardant les autres puis à nouveau moi.

**-Tu n'as pas fai****t**** de desserts ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Si, ils sont dans la cuisine.**

**-En un coup de reniflement je peux savoir si ça va être bon, ce que je ne pense pas.**

**-Et bien lève ton derrière et viens !** nous nous levâmes allant dans la cuisine, je me mis face à lui nous cachant des autres, **il faut que tu leur parle****s****,** soufflai-je.

**-Je vais le faire, je suis désolé pour Jared... je te jure que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je manque de mots, je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire et ce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.**

**-Dis leur ce que tu sais, ils finiront par tout savoir,** soufflai-je tremblante, **je te l'ai di****t**** à choisir ****je préfère qu'il****s**** l'apprenn****ent**** par ta bouche que par celle de Franck, je suis désolée Jake mais ne me demande pas d'aller les voir dans la salle et de me faire en parler moi-même... aide-moi, s'il te plaît,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux, **ils sont trop nombreux pour moi, Franck arrive et...** il me prit contre lui.

**-Je vais leur parler petite sœur,** chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille,** je vais leur parler...**

Nous restâmes quelques minutes nous séparant les larmes aux yeux, nous prîmes les gâteaux retournant avec les autres.

**-Verdict,** dit-il, **ça a l'air mangeable.**

**-Verdict, possible que tu n'en mange****s**** pas un seul,** dis-je en posant sur la table les gâteaux.

**-Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter...**

**-Bella, abandonne,** soupira Leah, **ignore****-****le c'est bien mieux.**

**-Je pense aussi,** dis-je en reprenant ma place.

Je pus faire la fière quand ils me félicitèrent ainsi qu'Embry pour le repas, vint l'heure du café et cigarette pour la plupart, Jake se fit des plus silencieux, je suivis, Edward également, il savait ce qu'il allait arriver, l'arrivée de Quil nous permit de lui poser tout un tas de questions, il se prit plus de moqueries des siens qu'autre chose mais il avait ce sourire stupide qui me faisait plus que plaisir.

**Pov Jake.**

Je regardais les miens un à un, cherchant comment réagirait chacun d'eux, comment leur expliquer, leur parler d'un sujet aussi délicat, je flippais complètement de le faire, depuis que je savais, que j'avais vu le dossier, ça tournait en boucle sans cesse, Eddy et Bella se décidèrent à rentrer, je pris une inspiration en fermant les yeux quand ils se levèrent, Bella embrassa tout le monde, Eddy les femmes présentes, elle termina par moi.

**-Il n'y a pas de façon,** murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille, j'approuvais embrassant sa joue.

Je les suivis du regard, Eddy aidait Bella à mettre sa veste qui se prit des moqueries de certains, il nous fit un doigt en ouvrant la porte, laissant Bella passer devant, dernière image du soir, le petit coucou de Bella et son sourire crispé...

Je me remis face à la table me reprenant du café et une clope, je leur laissais quelques minutes encore, Leah, Emily et Kim s'étaient levées pour débarrasser, j'avais une boule au ventre, à la gorge.

**-Jake tu nous fais encore l'autiste ?** me demanda Jared.

**-Non je réfléchis,** ils me regardèrent étonnés, j'échappais un rire, **je vous emmerde.**

**-Fais nous partager tes pensées de philosophe,** railla Sam, **tu sais comme nous les aimons,** ils se moquèrent ces enfoirés, Leah, Kim et Emily revinrent pour prendre ce qui restait, j'avalais ma salive, je les regardais prendre les affaires.

**-OK, il faut que nous parlions,** lâchai-je, **si tout le monde peut se rassoir ça m'aiderait,** ils me fixèrent tous, s'il vous plait, **asseyez-vous... c'est important,** elles le firent dans un immense silence des plus pesant, étant en bout de table j'étais à la vue de tous, je passais ma main sur mon crâne rasé, soupirant encore.

**-Jake... **m'appela Sam, **tu nous stresse****s**** alors si c'est encore une de tes blagues de merde...**

**-Ça ne l'est pas, il faut que je vous parle de certaines choses, de quelqu'un précisément,** je regardais le cendrier, **elle... elle me laisse vous en parler, alors je vais le faire parce que je ne veux pas qu****'****il y ait des boulettes de fa****i****tes, parce que nous sommes pris par le temps maintenant...** je regardais Paul, **petit Paul, elle te l'a dit ?**

**-Je le savais déjà, je l'avais compris,** il prit une cigarette à son tour.

**-Tu veux rester ou partir ?**

**-Je vais arrêter de me mentir... un truc avec elle, bref...** il mit sa capuche la baissant sur ses yeux.

**-Vous parlez de qui ?** demanda Kim.

**-De... Bella, nous parlons de Bella.**

**-Elle... elle est malade ?** demanda Leah les larmes aux yeux.

**-Non, putain j'allais pas y arriver, je parle du passé de Bella, les bébés je ne sais pas si...**

**-Nous voulons savoir,** dit Quil, **pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas savoir ?**

**-C'est pas de ton âge,** dit Paul, **il ****ne**** va pas te parler de quand elle a perdue ses dents de lait, il va te parler de choses qui ne seront pas évidentes à entendre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire mais vu sa tête...**

**-Ça ne va plaire à personne, restez c'est bon... OK, je ne vais pas me répéter, je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots non plus, je... je veux juste que vous écoutiez, rien de plus,** ils approuvèrent, je m'allumais une autre cigarette, **mardi dernier... Bella est venue à l'hôpital voir Carlisle, je suis arrivé par hasard dans son bureau, elle m'a dit de rest****er**** parce que je suis au courant d'une partie depuis un moment, par Charlie. Tou****s**** les Cullen sont au courant, Eddy lui est celui à qui elle en a le plus dit, enfin bref... elle avait une pochette dans ses mains, pour ceux qu'ils l'ignorent... Bella... Bella ce n'est pas la petite brune qui passe son temps à rire, faire des blagues pourries, charrier et balancer des conneries à tout va...**

**-Nous le voyons tous,** souffla Emily.

**-Ce que tu ne vois pas c'est ce qu'elle cache...**

**-Elle cache quoi ?** demanda Jared.

**-Faudra que tu continues à jouer à la mettre mal à l'aise, tu choisiras juste ta façon de faire,** il approuva, **OK, vous savez que pour moi Bella c'est une, ma petite sœur, parce que ça aurait pu être le cas, quand je lui ai dit elle m'a répond****u**** ''ne vivons pas avec des ''si'' soyons ce que nous voulons être'' toujours le bon mot cette petite chose,** ils eurent un bref sourire, **mais... putain croyez****-****moi j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'elle le soit vraiment, rester chez Charlie et l'avoir comme petite sœur pour lui épargner tout ce qu'elle a véc****u****, dans le dossier, il y avait un dossier médical qui remonte à un peu plus de 2 ans, moment o****ù**** son grand****-****père est mort, les accidents de voiture ne lui réussissent pas mieux qu'à moi, son grand****-****père a survécu mais est décédé une semaine après devant Bella, dans la main de Bella, et pour elle il était tout, absolument tout, sa mère étant une putain...**

**-Jake...** souffla Sam.

**-Non, non, mec c'est bel et bien une putain et je le dis haut et fort, tu penseras pareil crois****-****moi, après son décès, Bella ****a**** définitivement perd****u**** l'esprit, elle a fait un séjour dans une maison de repos, pour la faire rapide... plus un mot, plus de réaction ou alors des crises d'angoisse et voler des médocs pour faire en sorte d'en finir, elle a presque réuss****i**** deux fois,** je ne les regardais plus depuis un moment, **sa mère ****a**** juste donné son accord en attendant elle n'en a ****eu**** rien à foutre et la laiss****ait**** crever, je pense que ça l'a arrang****é****, elle est retournée chez sa mère sous médocs, qui vous rendent sans plus vraiment de réaction et là, quelques temps après sa mère... s'en ait pris****e**** à elle, aux insultes que Bella connaissait elle a rajout****é****... les coups et je ne parle pas de... elle a fait des photos à Phœnix au cas où elle veuille s'en prendre à sa mère sur un point de vue juridique, Carlisle et moi les avons vu, vous... vous vous souvenez les photos de sa chute... ça y ressemble, parfois pire, rajoutez des griffures, putain... elle l'a détruite et ça pendant 2 ans, je plombe la soirée mais il fallait que vous le sachiez, je fais des recherches sur son passé avec Charlie et Carlisle, elle nous a donn****é**** des réponses plus qu'il n'en fallait je crois, je vous en parle aussi parce que je ne voudrais pas que certains d'entre vous fasse des boulettes, alors les blagues sur être battue ou autre vous vous les gardez... Franck arrive aussi ça précipite pas mal de choses et...**

**-Oh... oh non,** dit Emily en pleurant, **quelle conne !**

**-Elle ne t'en veut pas, comme elle a dit tu ne pouvais pas savoir, vraiment elle ne t'en veut pas...**

**-De quoi vous parlez ?** demanda Sam.

**-La blague de merde sur l'école de bonnes s****œ****urs,** dit Emily, **le fait qu'elles pourraient la...**

**-Emy,** dis-je, **tu ne pouvais pas deviner et elle a fait sa blague sur le fait de faire du body building,** certains échappèrent de légers rires bien que tous étaient mal ou sur le coup de l'annonce, **et j'attendais qu'elle me dise de vous en parler pour le faire, j'aurai d****û**** déjà l'avoir fai****t****, je vais vous demander quelque chose de compliqué mais il va falloir... quand vous la verrez, ou Eddy, prenez sur vous, ils prennent suffisamment sur eux pour qu****'****au moins nous ayons le respect de faire de même, Seth...** il approuva tête baissée,** Seth, petit bonhomme...**

**-Non mais... c'est Bella, la fille qui... qui a toujours des petites attentions envers nous, ses bébés... toujours à faire attention à nous au lycée, elle veille à ce que rien nous arrive, nous bombarde de messages pour savoir si nous allons bien.**

**-Toujours à dire que nous devons faire attention,** souffla Embry, **complètement barrée aussi,** rit-il tristement, **et là... là on apprend tout ça.**

**-Elle reste la même,** dis-je.

**-Oui mais tu peux me dire toi,** dit Quil, **comment en sachant tout ça on peut pour le moment ne pas être mal ?**

**-Je ne dis pas que vous ne devez pas être mal, mais de nous, vous serez les premiers à la revoir demain au lycée, elle se doute que je suis en train de vous en parler, je vous demande juste de ne pas la regarder avec peine, elle trouvera s****û****rement une connerie à sortir, pas qu'une d'ailleurs, ne la mettez pas mal à l'aise c'est tout ce que je vous demande,** ils approuvèrent.

**-Je savais,** dit Sam, **qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose pour qu'elle soit comme ça ainsi qu****'****Eddy, toujours à s'inquiéter, à la regarder pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien... sa mère est une putain je le reconnais, Charlie ?**

**-Charlie... ne sait pas pour le dossier médical, je ne sais pas si Carlisle lui montrera les photos encore moins, il lui dira sûrement, il va le relire, contacter le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle sans dire que Franck, une sorte d'oncle de Bella, a volé le dossier mais je pense qu'elle aura marqué quelqu'un, il va se déplacer aussi.**

**-Et sa mère ?** demanda Jared.

**-Sa mère... Bella ne veut pas que qui que ce soit l'appelle... je suis obligé d'en parler parce que Franck ne sait rien de ce que sa mère a pu lui faire, lui aussi va chercher des réponses au cas où ça vienne à mal se passer, Bella ne veut pas que vous soyez pris en traîtres.**

**-Pourquoi sa m****è****re lui a fait ça ?** demanda Kim perdue, j'allais répondre.

**-Pour la détruire,** dit Paul, **pour une histoire d'héritage, de jalousie, parce que Bella ne lui ressemble pas, pour de l'argent principalement que sa mère n'a pas ****eu****, maintenant si un seul d'entre vous la regarde avec de la pitié je lui en mets une, elle n'a pas besoin que vous alliez la voir, l'appeliez ou que vous lui envoyiez un message avec des ''désolé'' c'est de la merde et ça ne changera rien, le mal est fait, fa****i****tes comme si, si c'est trop compliqué pour certains d'entre vous, rien à foutre vous le fa****i****tes quand même, c'est suffisamment humiliant pour elle que son passé soit étalé à tout le monde, ****même chose**** pour Eddy n'allez pas le faire chier, vous voulez aider soyez là et ne fa****i****tes pas semblant, Franck va peut-être la mettre plus bas que terre...**

**-Il ne lui veut pas de mal,** dis-je, il eut un petit sourire.

**-Tu peux très bien mettre une personne plus bas que terre en partant avec de bonnes intentions,** lâcha-t-il froidement, **c'est souvent les personnes qui veulent le plus votre bien qui vous bless****ent**** le plus, une fois que c'est fait, c'est mort, Franck, il a lâché Bella et tout ça en ne lui voulant que son bien, je sais qu****'****Eddy il va pas rigoler avec lui, il peut être sympa et tout ce que vous voulez en attendant il l'a laissée tomber et bien s****û****r Bella panique à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire des reproches, elle devrait lui en faire, apr****è****s tout il les mérit****e**** bien, j'espère honnêtement qu'elle lui en fera et pas uniquement Eddy.**

**-Pourquoi Eddy en ferait ?** demanda Quil, mauvaise question vu le regard que Paul lui lança, **je veux dire que tu as l'air persuadé que ça va mal se passer...**

**-Parce que c'est couru d'avance que ça va partir en vrille, Franck, il savait que la mère de Bella était capable du pire, il a vu au plus bas et pendant 2 ans rien ? Il n'a rien fait de plus, alors quoi ? Tu aides une personne une fois et tu t'arrêtes ensuite ? Si tu te dis être là pour quelqu'un tu l'es du début à la fin et non par moment sinon ça ne veut rien dire, absolument rien dire, lui il a continué sa vie et ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir dérangé de laisser derrière lui une personne à laquelle il tient.**

**-Bella ne l'a pas appelé ?** me demanda Jared, Paul eut un rire nerveux.

**-Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, dit Paul, vous êtes marrant par moment... elle perd ses grands-parents et vous vous attendez à quoi ? Qu'elle appelle Franck pour lui dire que ça ne va pas ? Il le savait parfaitement, c'est de la logique, dans ces cas là même si la personne te dit qu'elle veut être seule, tu ne l'écoutes pas et quitte à la faire chier tu restes près d'elle, tu ne la lâches pas en pensant bêtement que ça va aller pour la seule raison qu'elle s'est toujours relevée, c'est de la connerie rien d'autre.**

**-Tu parles de toi aussi là,** dis-je, **tu parles du passé.**

**-Je parle principalement de Bella, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais.**

**-En fait tu m'en voudras toujours, au jour d'aujourd'hui par exemple...**

**-Tu t'attends à quoi Jake ? À ce que je te dise ''mec, faisons comme si'' je ne suis pas hypocrite, je ne sais pas faire semblant, je ne dois pas être complètement rancunier puisque je suis là.**

**-Pourquoi tu me dirais pas tout ce que tu as sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute, je me suis déjà excusé, je continuerai à le faire sauf si tu me dis ce que tu attends de moi.**

**-De toi ? Tu t'es barré Jake ! T'es venu me voir un matin, voiture prête et un ''je m'en vais'', puis plus rien, plus de nouvelles, aujourd'hui je n'attends rien, tu étais où quand j'ai ****eu**** besoin de toi ? La plupart d'entre vous, vous étiez où ? Je t'ai encouragé à poursuivre tes études, pas à ne plus donner de nouvelles, et le jour où tu reviens tu viens me faire des reproches sur le fait que je ne viv****e**** plus à La Push, tu reviens marié sans n'avoir prévenu personne et là encore tu attends je ne sais quoi, tant mieux pour toi si tu as attein****t**** tes buts, tu sais que je ****sais**** tout ce que je te souhaitais, par contre lâcher tes potes... non, comme je l'ais di****t****, à partir du moment o****ù**** tu as la prétention de dire que tu es là pour quelqu'un tu l'es du début à la fin, pas par intermittence où quand ça t'arrange.**

**-Je pouvais pas rester à La Push !**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, je te reproche la manière dont tu l'as fai****t****, je te reproche de ne plus avoir donné de nouvelles, combien de fois j'ai essayé de te joindre Jake ? Combien de fois tu as du regarder ton portable et te dire ''pas le temps'', viens pas me prendre la tête aujourd'hui avec ton ''je comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut'', ne venez pas me souler parce que je ne vis plus à La Push parce que pour autant que je sach****e**** j'ai toujours répondu présent, vous fa****i****tes vos vies ? OK c'est dans la suite des choses, pas pour autant que vous devez mettre des personnes que vous considérez comme étant de votre famille sur le côté, ne venez pas non plus avec vos remarques à la con du style ''tu es devenu froid'' ou autre, c'est vous qui m'avez rendu comme ça en partie, nous avons tous ****eu**** nos sales périodes, qui a été vraiment là ? D****i****tes moi j'ai peut-être pas su voir à l'époque,** aucun de nous ne répondit,** ouais je ne suis pas complètement parano nous sommes d'accord au moins sur ce sujet...**

**-Et maintenant ?** demanda Sam.

**-Je suis là non ?**

**-OK mais nous faisons quoi ?**

**-Rien de plus que ce que nous faisons, je ne veux pas de ''désolé, j'ai foiré'', arrêtez de me demander de revenir à La Push ça ne sert à rien, je suis bien là où je suis, laissez le temps faire ce qu'il a faire, bref le sujet de conversation ce n'est pas moi mais Bella et le fait que si vous prétendez l'aimer, l'apprécier, que vous voulez être dans sa vie, soyez là sans pour autant la harceler.**

Nous nous fîmes tous silencieux, Leah finit par se lever pour continuer à débarrasser, nous aidâmes tous avant de rentrer chez nous, Paul préféra rentrer à pied à son appart, un jour j'arriverai bien à lui prouver que je ne le lâcherai plus.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais déjà réveillée depuis pratiquement une heure, une nuit pleine d'insomnie à nouveau, le réveil était censé ne sonner que dans une heure, il était donc 6 heures du matin, je sortis du lit me rhabillant, j'allais dans la salle de bains me débarbouiller et m'attacher négligemment les cheveux, j'embrassais le bras de Edward avant de descendre j'avais dans l'idée de me faire un café triplement dosé.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine me préparant ma mixture, je ne sentais pas vraiment la fatigue en fait alors que j'étais épuisée pourtant, je rajoutais du lait dans mon immense café dans mon immense tasse, j'allais dans le salon appuyant mon épaule contre la vitre, toujours pas de neige par contre, je pris une première gorgée me brûlant légèrement mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

**-Moi qui pensais que je serai seul,** je sursautais en voyant Carlisle, il me fit un sourire venant me faire un bisou sur la joue, **tu vas petit-déjeuner avec moi ?**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais je peux t'accompagner.**

**-Je vais te faire tes tartines tu verras ça te donnera faim, je reviens, installe toi si tu veux.**

J'allais m'assoir à table regardant dehors, il se dépêcha de tout installer se mettant face à moi, depuis le jour où je lui avais donné mon dossier, nos rapports étaient différents, enfin j'étais différente, embarrassée, gênée, j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard la plupart du temps, il m'avança ma tartine, je le remerciais prenant une bouchée, j'avais du mal à manger, mon estomac trop noué m'en empêchait.

**-Pourquoi es-tu réveillée si tôt ?**

**-J'étais réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà, je me suis dit que de prendre un premier café serait bien.**

**-Et tu en prends combien par jour ?**

**-En ce moment ça varie, 3 au moins entre mon réveil et le départ en cours mais je rajoute du lait.**

**-Que tu rajoutes du lait ne change pas grand chose vu comment tu as l'air de le doser... tu as toujours tes insomnies ?** j'approuvai, **combien d'heures tu as dormi cette nuit ?**

**-3 je crois, 3 heures de sommeil, 3 cafés.**

**-Tu comptes faire comme ça jusqu'à son arrivée ?**

**-Je ne prendrai pas de médicaments pour dormir.**

**-Il y a médicaments et médicaments Bella, tu penses que nous ne le voyons pas que plus les jours passent plus tu parais épuisée ? Tu espères que nous te laissions faire sans réagir ? Je ne te donnerai pas ce que tu peux avoir ****eu**** par le passé, Jake pourrait me donner des tisanes de leur tribus, ce ne sont que des plantes, essaie au moins ce soir,** je décidais de tenter il me gratifia d'un sourire pour me remercier, **mon fils ?**

**-Il s'empêche de dormir,** soufflai-je, **Carlisle... est-ce que je dois parler plus en précision aux personnes vivant sous ce toit ? Parce que Jake va en parler s****'****il ne l'a pas fait hier aux siens et vous... vous êtes ma famille, eux aussi mais...**

**-Ne t'occupe pas de leur parler, Esmée et moi nous le feront, je fais l'impasse sur le dossier ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si Jake en parlera.**

**-Je ferai en fonction de ce qu'il a dit,** j'approuvais terminant mon café, il avait fini de manger, **pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer un peu ?** il se leva, je l'aidais à ranger, il me regarda, je posais tout partant me recoucher avant qu'il ne se fâche.

Je rentrais dans la chambre, chéri avait décidé de prendre toute la place, j'allais de son côté, là où il y avait le plus de place, il grogna.

**-Je te jure que je ferme la porte à clé ce soir,** je riais doucement, lui non.

**-Y a pas de serrure amour...** je me blottis contre lui prenant son bras pour qu'il se mette face à moi, il bougea mais pour me remettre à ma place, mais j'étais bien là-bas, il se mit sur moi sa tête sous la mienne, il râla me faisant retirer mon haut, bon en fait je me retrouvais avec juste ma petite culotte, il était énervé alors je ne bougeais pas du tout, il se recoucha remontant la couette, **comme ça c'est bien aussi...**

**-Dors, pas de sexe si tu ne le fais pas.**

**-Chantage ?**

**-Vérité, silence maintenant,** il regarda l'heure, je fis pareil, il ne restait qu'une demi heure avant de devoir se lever, **fais chier.**

**-Désolée amour... ce soir ton père va me passer un truc pour dormir,** nous nous regardâmes, **enfin c'est Jake, des plantes pour m'aider à dormir.**

**-Je n'ai pas di****t**** ça par rapport à toi, j****e n****'ai pas envie de me lever c'est tout, j'ai pris le rythme avec tes insomnies, nous en avons toujours ****eu**** et je parviens à te faire t'endormir par la suite,** j'eus un petit sourire idiot, il eut le même, **faut bien que je t'aide à te détendre.**

**-Elle est dure ta vie,** raillai-je.

**-Je suis le plus malheureux des hommes... plus sérieusement il faut que ****tu**** arrives à dormir un peu plus,** j'acquiesçai.

**Pov Edward.**

Le grand jour était arrivé, dimanche matin, Franck n'arriverait qu'en fin d'après-midi, il n'était que 10 heures mais déjà tous debout, ma mère chez Charlie avec Paul pour finaliser les travaux qui pouvaient rester, Emmett et Jasper les aidaient également, si pendant 2 nuits la mixture de Jake avait fonctionné sur Bella il n'en n'était plus rien depuis hier soir, j'étais en voiture sur la route du retour pour la villa, j'étais passé chez Charlie pour donner un petit coup de main, ils m'avaient tous virés pour que je rejoigne Bella ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

Je remontais dans la chambre, j'ouvris la porte trouvant Bella le nez dans l'armoire, une jupe noire toute simple qui arrivait au niveau de ses genoux, en soutien gorge, la plupart de ses vêtements sur le lit ou au sol, elle marmonnait, je me rapprochais doucement, elle ne m'avait pas entendu, je touchais son dos doucement, elle sursauta, se retournant, je bloquais devant sa petite tête, son regard perdu.

**-Chérie...** je touchais sa joue légèrement griffée, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** elle me regarda, **Bella ?**

**-Je... je cherche.**

**-Tu cherches quoi ?**

**-Comment m'habiller pour demain.**

**-Tu n'avais pas déjà choisi ?**

**-Si mais... j'aime pas finalement.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas de l'aide ? Moi, Ali', Rose...** elle me scruta, **regarde je vais m'assoir en bout du lit et tu me demandes d'accord ?** elle approuva nerveusement, je poussais les vêtements sur le lit, **tu veux mettre une jupe ?** elle se figea.

**-****Ç****a ne va pas c'est ça ?** elle panique.

**-Si elle est très bien, reste en jupe,** dis-je calmement, **en haut tu voudrais quoi ?** elle regarda l'armoire, grattant ses côtes opposées à moi, **bébé...**

**-Je sais pas...** souffla-t-elle son regard toujours sur l'armoire, **pourquoi mes vêtements sont tous moulant ? Jupes trop courtes, que des choses serrées !**

**-Baggy ?** demandai-je timidement.

**-Trop masculin, je peux pas mettre un baggy.**

**-Garde le jupe... tu as plein de hauts...**

**-Trop moulant, trop décolletés, mettre un col roulé ça ferait... je ne sais pas main c'est non, ****chemise ça va pas avec ma jupe, et...** elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je me levais la mettant devant moi.

**-Bella doucement, calme****-****toi, je vais chercher les filles ?** elle approuva, j'embrassais son front partant rapidement les chercher dans la chambre d'Ali', **les filles, j'ai besoin de votre aide, elles se levèrent, Bella panique pour sa tenue.**

**-Nous avions trouvés,** dit Ali'.

**-Elle a changé d'avis,** elles me suivirent dans la chambre, elles bloquèrent devant le bordel, Bella avait ressorti des vêtements, je lui pris sa main, **Bella elles sont là,** elle les regarda.

**-Tu veux une jupe finalement ?** demanda Rose.

-J'en sais rien, je regardais ses côtes, elle s'était griffée et pas qu'un peu, elle allait recommencer, je bloquais sa main, **je ne veux pas faire trop garçon manqué ou trop femme,** mes sœurs regardèrent les vêtements, Rose lui montra un petit pull rouge, **trop rouge,** nous la regardions tous les 3, Ali' tenta sa chance, ça n'alla pas non plus, Bella récupéra ses mains prenant un haut noir tout simple, elle le passa et se regarda, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, trop noir, elle le retira le lançant dans la chambre, je tentais ma chance lui tendant un petit haut bordeaux, elle le passa s'arrêtant sur son décolleté, ouais bon j'avais fais le mauvais choix, **on voit que mes seins !** je lui retirais.

Elle fit tout un tas d'essayages, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à reprocher à son haut, je regardais autour de moi trouvant un débardeur blanc tout simple et son gilet blanc cache cœur, je lui fis les passer, faisant le petit nœud de son gilet, mes sœurs tapèrent dans leur mains, Bella se regarda, je l'emmenais dans la salle de bains.

**-C'est simple,** soufflai-je, **joli et simple,** je remontais son débardeur, **pas de décolleté tu vois ?** elle acquiesça, je posais mes mains sur son ventre, ma bouche contre son oreille, **maintenant tu te calmes Bella s'il te plaît.**

**-Et en chaussures ?**

**-Des escarpins avec pas beaucoup de talon ou des ballerines ?**

**-Escarpins...** je la ramenais dans la chambre, je mimais un ''chaussures'' à mes sœurs, elle se baissèrent dans l'armoire pour regarder.

Là aussi elle fit plusieurs essayages, aucun de nous ne nous risquions à lui dire que Franck ne serait pas là qu'un jour, sinon je pense qu'elle paniquerait encore plus, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait, nous rangeâmes tous ses vêtements, elle se changea pour ne pas salir sa tenue, je remerciais mes sœurs, Bella partit dans la salle de bains s'habiller.

**-Vous... désolé mais...**

**-Nous vous laissons,** me coupa Ali', elles sortirent rapidement, Bella arriva avec un baggy et un pull noir en V.

**-Laisse je vais ranger, je vais tout replier,** elle posa toutes ses affaires au sol s'asseyant près de l'armoire, je n'insistais pas, si je ne pliais pas comme elle le voulait, ça allait la stresser encore plus.

**-Tu veux un thé ? Je vais t'en chercher un ? Ça te fera du bien, manger un peu ?**

**-Je peux rien manger, j'ai trop mal au ventre pour ça,** je me baissais.

**-Bébé, tout va bien se passer,** j'embrassais son front, **tu veux un câlin ?** elle se blottit contre moi, je m'assis prenant appui contre une porte de l'armoire, Bella entre mes jambes, je caressais ses cheveux, mon autre main sur sa joue, restant dans le silence un moment.

**-Je suis désolée,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Tout va bien mon ange.**

**-La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu c'était avant que je rentr****e**** à Phœnix, j'étais vraiment pas au mieux,** sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, **je veux juste qu'il voit que je vais bien aujourd'hui, je veux juste qu'il oublie l'image qu'il a pu avoir de moi, je veux qu'il voit que je suis différente.**

**-Il le verra Bella.**

**-J'ai peur de le revoir,** dit-elle à peine audible.

**-Je le sais mon ange, demain ça ira mieux,** elle acquiesça.

Elle mit sa main sur mon biceps poussant mon bras contre elle, je la serrai davantage, ma main sur sa hanche, l'autre contre son cou, le bas de mon visage contre sa nuque après avoir poussé ses cheveux, ses mains s'accrochant à mon bras, je touchais sa peau lentement du bout des doigts pour la détendre, ça sembla fonctionner au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains étaient moins crispées, son corps moins figé, je descendis ma main dans son dos la caressant doucement avant de la serrer un peu plus dans mes bras, nous restâmes de longues minutes sans plus bouger, dans le calme.

**-Il faut que je range...** je nous levais, elle me remit contre elle, posant un baiser dans mon cou, **on refera des câlins ?** je lui fis un petit sourire.

**-Autant que tu en voudras... j'avais parlé d'un thé non ? Je vais nous les chercher je reviens,** je l'embrassais avant de sortir.

Je la laissais se remettre dans son rangement allant lui chercher un thé, les autres dans le salon, ils me regardèrent tous.

**-Comment elle va ?** demanda mon père.

**-Elle stresse.**

**-Elle a dormi la nuit dernière ?**

**-Pas vraiment, elle bouge beaucoup, fixe je ne sais quoi, elle me stresse.**

**-Elle ne fait pas exprès.**

**-Ce n'était pas une critique, c'est simplement que je me sens impuissant, c'est frustrant mais à sa place je ne gérerai sûrement pas mieux. Je dois aller la rejoindre avec nos thés, quand elle aura fini nous descendrons.**

Il approuva serrant ma nuque avec sa main avant de me laisser tout préparer, je remontais, Bella dans son pliage, je posais sa tasse près d'elle, elle me remercia, je m'assis en bout de notre lit, je mis un peu de musique, elle avait pratiquement terminé, buvant son thé entre deux pliages, elle vient s'assoir à mes côtés quand elle eut terminé prenant la même position que moi, coudes sur les cuisses, tasse à la main, elle regardait devant elle puis tourna sa tête vers moi.

**-Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Rien à part rester avec toi,** elle me fit un petit sourire embrassant ma joue, **à quoi tu pensais ?**

**-Sortir un peu peut-être, je vais tourner en rond et pas arrêter de réfléchir, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu, je pourrais te proposer une compétition de base ball dans la cage tu sais le truc qui t'envoie les balles, comment ça s'appelle d'ailleurs ?**

**-Tu me poses une colle mon ange,** ça la fit rire, **gardons le truc qui t'envoie des balles et je suis partant pour ta compétition, nous y allons maintenant ?**

**-Sauf si tu as trop peur de perdre...**

**-Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu,** nous nous levâmes nous défiant du regard avant de rire bêtement, nous passâmes nos vestes prenant tout ce qui pourrait nous être nécessaire.

Nous descendîmes mettre nos baskets, indiquant juste que nous allions faire un tour, mes frères et sœurs allaient sûrement sortir eux aussi.

Je pris le volant nous emmenant sur Port Angeles, je la laissais passer en premier, honneur aux dames et aux perdant, elle me donna sa veste non sans un petit air hautain, elle rata les premières parvenant à les esquiver tout de même, je commençais, bien que je ne le montrais pas, à m'inquiéter un peu parce que plus aucune balle ne rata sa batte, quand ça s'arrêta, elle sortit pour me donner la batte.

**-Cullen...** dit-elle sournoise.

**-Swan... tu en as manqué 4, ce que je ne vais pas faire moi.**

**-Arrête de perdre du temps et montre moi comment tu vas gérer une fois que tu auras perdu, dès que tu auras fini je te ferai un grand sourire moqueur.**

Je ne répondis rien, ça pourrait durer un moment, je me concentrais autant que je le pouvais, je ne saurai pas gérer une défaite, ni son petit sourire satisfait, au final j'en ratais juste 2, je pensais bien à la regarder, elle me regarda de travers me faisant partir dans un fou rire à la con, elle me tourna le dos s'appuyant au grillage, je posais la batte riant encore plus, bras croisés, l'air pas commode du tout, un glaçon.

**-Tu peux recommencer sinon,** riais-je, je me mis devant elle, **chérie...**

**-De toute façon je m'en fiche hein, pfff,** j'éclatais de rire.

**-Je n'ai pas vu ton grand sourire moqueur mon ange.**

**-Un jour tu le verras.**

**-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?**

**-J'ai plus envie de jouer à ce jeu débile.**

**-C'était ton idée...**

**-Oui bah... bah...** elle grogna, je la poussais contre moi embrassant son front avec un grand sourire.

**-Un bon hot-dog te rendrait moins grognon ?**

**-Peut-être...** je passais mon bras sur ses épaules nous faisant avancer, je nous en pris 2 chacun allant nous installer face à face sur une table, nous avions des sodas aussi.

**-Tu aurais dû me laisser gagner.**

**-Et en quel honneur ?** souriais-je.

**-Les gentlemans l'auraient fait eux.**

**-Je n'en suis pas un.**

**-Trop mauvais joueur pour ça ?**

**-Tu sais bien que oui.**

**-Tu perds de ta perfection,** dit-elle moqueuse.

**-Mais c'est toi qui aime tant le mauvais Eddy.**

**-Ça n'a rien à voir, je suis ta chérie, tu aurais dû me laisser gagner.**

**-Un jour peut-être...**

**-Non en fait je préfère attendre de te mettre une raclée, ça sera bien plus amusant.**

**-Je te promets de bien faire la gueule ce jour là,** nous nous sourîmes mangeant nos hot-dog nos yeux sur les autres qui jouaient à leur tour, **elle est franchement mal partie,** dis-je en parlant d'une fille carrément en stress.

**-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire,** railla-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes à regarder jusqu'à ce que... oh merde... Bella éclata de rire, rire pas du tout discret, la fille venait de se prendre une balle en pleine tête, je me tournais vers Bella qui regardait sur le côté tentant de réprimer son rire, j'étais à faire pareil mais ma Bella avait pu rire de son rire sadique pour nous 2, elle allait recommencer.

**-Chérie déconne pas,** elle secoua la tête négativement en riant, je me tournais vers la fille à terre et pas mal de monde autour d'elle, des regards de ses amis vers nous, **nous sommes repérés.**

**-Il faudrait partir ?** rit-elle, j'approuvais nous nous levâmes prenant nos sodas, mon bras de nouveau sur ses épaules.

Nous passâmes devant comme si de rien n'était, ça aurait pu le faire si Bella ne s'était pas mise à rire à gorge déployée, je ne pus que suivre avec son rire con, nous avançâmes plus rapidement, partant au plus vite avec la voiture.

**-Oh merde faut que Peter emmène l'autre ici,** elle essuya ses joues riant encore.

**-Nous soumettrons l'idée à Paul, des plans foireux ça lui ferait plaisir je suis sûr, niveau discrétion tu as été mauvaise au fait.**

**-Pas possible de ne pas rire, je la plains mais merde t'as vu comment ça lui est arrivé dessus, impossible de ne pas rire,** elle souffla, **où pourrions-nous aller maintenant ?**

**-Je peux appeler Emmett et nous les rejoindrons,** elle approuva, je me garais sur le bas côté.

Emmett et Jasper avaient terminé, ils venaient nous rejoindre avec nos sœurs, Ben et Angie également, nous allâmes les attendre dans un Starbucks, trouvant le nombre de place suffisante, ils arrivèrent tous avec de grands sourires passant leur commande avant de s'assoir, de leur arrivée j'en ressentis un grand soulagement, Bella aussi.

**-****Ç****a faisait un petit moment que nous ne l'avions pas fait,** dit Angie, **nous allons au magasin de bricolage ensuite ?** Bella éclata de rire, **il faudrait peut-être que nous rechargions nos provisions avec l'arrivée de John Locke, Belly ?**

**-Il préfère se servir de ses mains.**

**-Il va nous apprendre des techniques d'auto-défense ?** demanda-t-elle impatiente.

**-Il se fera un plaisir de te les apprendre.**

**-Chouette, quoi d'autre ? Que devons-nous savoir ma Belly ?** ce qui est bien avec Angie c'est qu'elle n'en fait pas une sorte de sujet tabou et que la tournure de ses questions ne déstabilisent jamais Bella.

**-Il va vous observer, c'est son truc, vous poser des questions pour mieux vous connaître, être parfois inquiétant, ça fait partit du personnage, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, il parle et réfléchit ensuite, je ne lui ****ai**** pas parlé de l'autre si vous vous posez la question, il aurait pu venir avec un fusil,** nous rîmes tous sauf Bella, **c****e n****'est pas vraiment une blague, il en serait capable,** nous nous arrêtâmes avant de nous remettre à rire nerveusement, **je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ça.**

**-Je le ferai,** dit Emmett en levant la main.

**-Pense à te tenir à une certaine distance, ça ne lui plaira pas... tu veux toujours le faire ?**

**-Ouais, merci du conseil petite sœur.**

**-Nous aussi on veut des missions,** dit Rose, **risquer nos vies et tout, pourquoi Em' serait le seul à jouer ?**

**-Tu pourras lui raconter les diverses missions.**

**-Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie,** dit-elle déçue.

**-Tu sais des choses stupides j'en ai faites depuis que je suis arrivée, il pourrait te faire des reproches.**

**-Voil****à**** qui est mieux !** chantonna-t-elle, **faut que je mett****e**** tout sur papier et vous,** nous menaça-t-elle, **interdiction de me piquer mes histoires !** nous approuvâmes tous, **bien !**

**-Question !** dit Ben, il me fit un regard de petit con, **comment ça va être pour ton Eddy ?** Bella me regarda en se décalant sur le côté, elle se remit droite avant de pouffer, **ah ouais tu vas en chier.**

**-Chérie ?**

**-Il va vouloir tout savoir de toi, ce que tu envisages avec moi, si tu es sérieux, comme avec mon papa, probablement en pire.**

**-Ah non putain, tout mais pas ça !** ils se moquèrent, **chérie !**

**-Je te protégerais amour.**

**-Ouais mais quand même merde, ne me dis pas que je vais avoir droit à une nouvelle discussion sur le sexe !** elle grimaça, je soupirais, les autres riaient, **tu es censé être vierge ?** elle me souffla un ''oui'', je partis dans un fou rire, **bébé tu respires le vice !** elle se recula paniquée, **je suis désolé mais c'est vrai,** elle se mit face aux autres, gardant ma main dans la sienne.

**-Je veux de la sincérité les enfants,** dit-elle inquiète, **c'est gênant comme question mais peu importe,** elle souffla, **quand vous me voyez, comme ça, est-ce que... est-ce que je peux passer pour une fille prude ?** ils la fixèrent.

**-Aussi prude que nous toutes,** dit Ali', Bella lui fit les gros yeux, serrant ma main, ça répond à ta question ?

**-Non mais ****n'****abuse pas, nous n'avons pas des têtes de vicieuses,** nous mecs, fûmes d'un autre avis, **ah non me d****i****tes pas ça !** dit-elle en stress, **il ne doit pas savoir, je le cacherai, je peux le faire, si, si je peux,** nous la regardâmes avant de tous rire, je me fis éclater la main au passage.

**-La seule façon pour que t'y arrive c'est de n'être pas à moins de 50 mètres d****'****Eddy,** rit Angie, **parce que d****è****s qu'il est là, soit tou****t**** le temps, tu as ce petit regard de vicieuse,** Bella échappa un rire, **oui bah là tu aggraves ton cas.**

**-Mais toi t'y arrive bien ! Apprends moi !**

**-Tu es une cause perdue ma Belly, hey,** rit-elle, **ça va être sympa pour vous quand vous dormirez chez Charlie, un militaire et un shérif sous le même toit que vous, quoi que vous allez être plus que sage****s**** pour le coup, ça pourrait marcher,** l'idée ne plus ni à Bella ni à moi,** combien de temps il reste ?**

**-Il n'a pas de date précise de départ, mais la semaine prochaine, jeudi c'est Thanksgiving il restera peut-être.**

**-Il va balancer des dossiers je suis s****û****r,** rit Ben, **il doit en avoir un paquet d'histoires sur toi,** Bella riait nerveusement, **à ce point ? Ah merde je suis content !**

**-Il n'y en a pas tant que ça non plus, j'étais plutôt sage.**

**-Si tu étais aussi sage qu****'****ici,** railla Emmett, **ça sent mauvais pour toi.**

**-Je suis moins sage ici, vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi,** nous rîmes tous, Ben n'oublia pas un bon et gros ''foutage de gueule'', **ne**** commencez pas,** rit-elle, **sinon moi aussi je pourrais lui raconter ce que vous me fa****i****tes faire ici,** nous nous regardâmes tous.

**-Juste pour ton information, Chef Swan, c'est toi,** dit Jasper, **les idées de merde, c'est toi, Angie également mais c'est toi qui a commencé, nous n'avons fait que de te suivre, la mauvaise influence c'est toi, pas nous, ne cherche pas à inverser les rôles, on se défendra.**

**-Je devrai peut-être le faire venir chez mon père directement non ?** me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**-Moi j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as pu faire comme conneries.**

**-Mais toi tu racontes rien !**

**-Si ce n'est que ça,** dit Rose sournoise, **nous pouvons y remédier, Franck va surtout s'intéresser à celui qui est avec Bella.**

**-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton silence ?**

**-Je suis bien trop ch****er**** pour toi Eddy,** dit-elle sur un ton des plus prétentieux, **nous sommes tous trop chers...**

**-Rose...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons tous faire ça bien.**

**-Je vous balancerai tous,** dis-je mauvais, ils préférèrent rire pas du tout impressionnés, je regardais Bella visiblement ravie, **merci pour ton aide,** elle cessa de sourire, regardant les autres d'un air mauvais, **trop tard...** elle eut une petite grimace, **ça fait plus d'une fois que quand j'ai besoin de soutien tu ****es**** de leur côtés.**

**-Je sais,** dit-elle penaude, **mais à chaque fois me ranger de leur côté c'est plus tentant... et je t'ai déjà aid****é****, j'ai port****é**** l'autre sur la palette !**

**-Et tu attends un merci ?**

**-Bah quand même c'était important comme aide, j****e n****'ai pas raison ?** demanda-t-elle aux autres, ils approuvèrent tous, **tu vois !** elle me fit un grand sourire, je la fixais sans sourire, elle se mit de profil buvant son cappuccino, elle ravala un début de rire.

**-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Bella,** dis-je aux autres.

**-Attends nous n'en sommes qu****'****au début,** dit Ali', **Bell' n'est là que depuis quelques mois, imagine dans un an,** je soupirais imaginant le pire, ma Bella embrassant ma joue en souriant.

**-Ne les écoute pas,** chuchota-t-elle, **je resterai comme je suis, juste un peu plus stupide.**

**-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète...**

**-Tu vas suivre amour, les nigauds c'est nous !**

**-Des nigauds hot quand même,** elle approuva en riant, **ça me rassure alors.**

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant encore une bonne heure, nous partîmes tous à la villa, Ben et Angie eux rentrèrent, ils viendraient dimanche, non qu'ils ne voulaient pas être là mais Angie et Ben voulaient nous laisser en famille, bien que pour nous tous, ils en faisaient parti, au moindre malaise nous pouvions les appeler et ils débarqueraient, pour les Quileute c'étaient la même, nous les verrions le lendemain, un repas était prévu là-bas le midi afin que tous soient présentés. Nous arrivâmes vers 16 heures à la villa, ma mère et mon père étaient là, nous nous installâmes tous au salon, et la nervosité de Bella était de retour.

**-Bella ?** l'appela mon père.

**-Je vais bien,** l'interrompit-elle.

**-J'aimerai surtout que tu te détendes un peu, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer un peu ? Vous deux,** nous dit-il,** allez vous reposer un peu, ça ne pourra pas vous faire de mal,** je regardais Bella attendant sa réponse, elle approuva et se leva, je suivis, nous étions en bas des escaliers.

Nous les laissâmes arrivant dans la chambre, elle s'allongea sur la largeur du lit m'emmenant sur elle, elle posa sa bouche contre la mienne tout en me fixant, elle m'embrassa tendrement à plusieurs reprises, elle ferma ses yeux continuant, je l'embrassais ma main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts à caresser mon dos sous mon tee shirt, nous fîmes ça un long moment, sans aucun empressement de son côté ou du mien même quand nous approfondîmes notre baiser. Mon haut sembla la déranger, je me mis sur le dos la gardant contre moi, le sien aussi m'agaçait, par terre c'était mieux son soutien-gorge pareil, bon en fait les bas aussi trouvèrent place au sol, nous terminâmes sous la douche, une longue, très longue douche, Bella sortit en premier de la salle de bains pour s'habiller, j'en profitais pour me raser histoire de faire bonne impression, je retournais dans la chambre, trouvant Bella enroulée dans sa serviette et endormie sur le lit, toujours sur la largeur, elle dormait à poings fermés, je passais un jean avant de la rejoindre me mettant face à elle.

Elle me serra avec son bras quand elle me sentit, je la laissais se reposer, nos nuits, les siennes, étaient des plus agitées ses derniers temps, je ne dormais que d'un œil parce que je savais que bien que je lui demande elle n'osait pas me réveiller, ou alors elle le faisait mais sans le vouloir parce qu'elle pleurait, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle m'avait forcée à lui faire cette promesse des plus stupides pour moi, la différence c'était que depuis elle ne pleurait plus, je savais pertinemment que ça finirait par arriver, avec tout les efforts qu'elle ferait la pression serait bien trop forte, rien qu'en le voyant tout à l'heure.

Autant j'étais content pour elle qu'il vienne, autant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il reparte rapidement.

**Pov Bella.**

**-Chérie... mon Ange...**

**-Hummm.**

**-Si tu veux te préparer tranquillement il faudrait que tu te lèves maintenant.**

**-On peut pas annuler la sortie ?** demandai-je endormie, sa main sur ma joue arrêta de bouger, **fais dodo amour, il est tard.**

**-Je t'aime mais tu délires je crois...** j'enfouis mon visage contre sa peau, passant ma jambe sur sa hanche pour le bloquer, je posais sa main sur ma fesse m'écrasant contre lui, je posais la mienne sur son biceps après avoir poussé ma serviette, **OK... chérie, je vais devoir te casser ton délire et j'en suis franchement désolé... nous n'avons pas de sorties de prévu mais...**

**-Franck !** il me garda allongée bien que je tentais de me redresser, **Edward arrête faut que je m'habille !**

**-Tu as le temps.**

**-Je dois me coiffer et me maquiller, laisse moi me lever !**

**-Tu te calmes ensuite je te lâche.**

**-J'ai pas envie de jouer là.**

**-Moi non plus mais tu vas pas te remettre à paniquer, tu te reprends et je te laisse tranquille ensuite,** nous nous regardâmes légèrement froidement, je tournais ma tête vers l'heure, bientôt 17 h30 et merde ! Edward m'empêchait toujours de bouger, j'abdiquais cessant de chercher à m'échapper.

8 minutes passèrent avant qu'il se décide à me laisser me lever, je remis ma serviette partant en courant dans la salle de bains sous son mécontentement, peu importe j'avais 8 minutes à rattraper, m'étant endormie les cheveux mouillés j'avais une coupe de merde, je branchais le sèche-cheveux me brossant en même temps.

**-Putain,** râlais-je, **c'est pas le jour merde !** je les coiffais et recoiffais pour tenter de les lisser au maximum, je coupais mon sèche-cheveux l'envoyant chier pour son manque d'efficacité, je branchais le fer à lisser, je me lavais les dents en attendant qu'il chauffe, j'enchaînais avec le maquillage du moins la base, anti-cerne surtout, je vais lui faire peur !

**-Tu veux pas t'arrêter deux secondes ?** me demanda Edward sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

**-J'ai pas le temps, regarde !** Je me montrais avec mes mains, **il n'y a rien de prêt !**

**-Ce n'est pas en te stressant que tu iras plus vite, au contraire, je rappelle juste que l'avion se pose à 18 heures et que ton père va le chercher, tu peux compter bien 45 minutes entre Franck qui atterrit et le moment où il sera là, du temps tu en as, tu veux de l'aide, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici, enfin je te dis ça mais je ne dis rien...**

Il retourna dans la chambre, je continuais à regarder là où il se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes puis le miroir, encore une fois je n'ai rien géré... encore une fois j'ai foiré, je me lavais les mains passant mes sous-vêtements et ma jupe, je soufflais partant dans la chambre, il était sur le lit avec son portable, j'allais vers lui me baissant pour le voir.

**-Je suis désolée, je suis calmée maintenant,** je me relevais embrassant sa joue.

Je retournais dans la salle de bains pour lisser mes cheveux, j'en attachais la moitié commençant, je bouclais les pointes, Edward réapparut, je me poussais sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place, ah non il ne veut pas que je me pousse en fait...

-**Ali' et Rose pourraient t'aider.**

**-Toi aussi ?** demandai-je timidement.

**-Les boucles c'est au dessus de mes compétences,** je lissais celle que j'avais pu faire lui tendant le lisseur avec un petit sourire, je m'avançais du miroir, il se mit dans mon dos, son visage des plus concentré, j'en profitais pour me maquiller.

Je lui détachais mes cheveux petit à petit, lui demandant ce qu'il préférait niveau maquillage, sujet qui mérita réflexion pour nous 2 mais je voulais son avis.

**-Tu sais Franck ne m'a jamais vu maquillée.**

**-Soit tu fais simple histoire de ne pas le brusquer,** railla-t-il, **soit tu en mets un peu plus qu'il se dise que tu n'es plus une gamine de 14 ans.**

**-Ah... jupe non plus, enfin il a dû me voir une ou 2 fois.**

**-Traumatise****-****le chérie,** j'échappais un rire, **reste toi tout de même, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais habituée à te mettre une triple couche de maquillage, pense aussi au fait que... quand tu vas le voir, tes nerfs vont probablement craquer.**

**-Waterproof et maquillage qui n'a pas tendance à dégouliner, tu fais bien la copine amour,** à son regard je ne fus pas certaine que ce fut la bonne remarque à faire, **désolée,** je me remis dans mon maquillage, me remettant à stresser, la boule au ventre revenant petit à petit, c'était sans fin...

Je terminais avec le fer à lisser, Edward alla s'habiller, je débranchais mon fer, mettant mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo, je fermais les yeux, tête baissée, prenant de grandes inspirations, comment je faisais avant ? J'en avais eu des périodes de stress, de panique... j'y arrivais bien avant à prendre sur moi, aujourd'hui je n'y arrivais pratiquement plus, j'avais beau tenter de relativiser rien n'y faisait, je ne bougeais pas en sentant Edward se mettre contre moi, il poussa mes cheveux posant sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou, il me fit frissonner, sa main sur mon ventre, l'autre sur ma main, il entremêla nos doigts.

**-Prends le temps qu'il te faut,** murmura-t-il, j'approuvais tétanisée, **respire profondément mon ange.**

Il me fallut un petit temps pour y parvenir, je manquais de souffle, mes mains étaient moites, je me revoyais avec Franck et mes grands-parents, j'en perdis mon souffle, Edward resserra son étreinte.

**-Mon ange...**

**-Ils ne seront pas là hein ?** demandai-je la voix tremblante.

**-Non mon ange,** souffla-t-il, **ils ne seront pas là,** je pinçais mes lèvres, **en revoyant Franck tu les retrouveras, pas comme tu le souhaiterai****s**** mais ils seront là, je suis là moi...** chuchota-t-il, je me retournais serrant son cou avec mes bras, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, faisant tout pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer, **tout ira bien mon ange, je ne serai pas loin de toi, si tu sens que ça ne va pas, un regard de ta part et je nous éloigne OK ?** j'acquiesçai, me reculant juste pour souder mon visage au sien, **tu veux que nous descendions ?**

**-Oui... non pas encore, une fois que nous serons descendus, nous devrons rester en bas avec tout le monde, je ne suis pas encore prête à descendre.**

**-Je peux aller nous chercher un bon café, je pourrais rassurer ma famille en même temps,** nous nous fixions, **je reviens vite,** je desserrai mes mains de ses bras, il posa un baiser partant rapidement.

Je m'occupais de tout ranger dans la salle de bains, si l'idée vient à Franck de voir la chambre... mon Dieu Franck arrive, je rangeais deux fois plus vite, passant un coup d'éponge, je filais dans la chambre faire pareil, je refis le lit, tapotais les coussins, rangeais les vêtements qui traînaient, j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour aérer, merde fait froid, double merde je suis toujours en soutien-gorge, je passais mon petit débardeur, je refis un passage dans la salle de bains vérifiant que tout était à sa place, ça ne servait à rien parce que chez mon père notre chambre c'était le Bronx mais là, nous étions dans la maison des Cullen, je ne voulais surtout pas que Esmée et Carlisle se retrouvent gênés de montrer une chambre en désordre, j'arrêtais tout en entendant mon téléphone sonner.

**-Allô !**

**-Wakanda rien qu'avec ton ''allô'' je sais d'avance que tu es en panique, j'en étais s****û****r... c'est pourquoi, je suis là,** j'ouvris mes yeux en grand, **ouais je sais je suis surprenant, viens chercher ton câlin !**

Je raccrochais descendant au plus vite, il me fit un grand sourire dans le salon, je me jetais dans ses bras, je le remerciais plusieurs fois, il me chuchota un ''ferme-la''.

**-Merci,** répétais-je les larmes aux yeux en le serrant un peu plus, il ne fit aucune remarque.

**-En réalité ma Wakanda, je ne suis pas venu seul, ils ont tenus à me coller au cul...** nous nous séparâmes, je me retournais face à la porte, tous les Quileute étaient là, Angie et Ben également, j'eus un sanglot, Sam me tendit les bras, je m'y précipitais, j'embarquais Emily dans le câlin.

**-Pour aller plus vite,** dit Emmett, **fa****i****tes un câlin collectif !** je riais pleurant dans la seconde en voyant Jared et Kim se rapprocher. Je passais de bras en bras les remerciant, j'étouffais mes bébés, j'étouffais tout le monde en fait.

**-Nous ne restons pas longtemps,** dit Ben, **mais plutôt que de t'envoyer des messages de soutien, venir te le démontrer ça nous paraissait plus tangible, je t'envoie quand même un message,** il sortit son téléphone, je riais davantage quand ils le firent tous.

**-Nous aussi !** rit Rose, y a pas de raison, **pourrissons lui son portable !** je rejoignis Edward qui était près de Paul, tous les 2 avec leur téléphones.

**-J'ai compris c'est bon...** je serrai Edward dans mes bras.

**-Encore un merci petite chose, un seul,** me menaça Paul, **et je deviens désagréable, je te prive de message également,** je me tus parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit désagréable, je regardais l'heure sur le portable d'Edward, **plus sérieusement,** dit-il en regardant son téléphone et tout bas, **nous sommes tous là... et même si nous rentrons dans quelques secondes à La Push, au moindre souci nous débarquons, Embry et ****son**** idée de l'accrocher à un arbre et toujours d'actualité,** je pouffais, il me regarda en souriant, **gardez****-****le pour vous mais si ce n'est pas Franck ça sera soit Ben, Emmett ou Jasper...** nous rîmes doucement, **ça pourrait être sympa, ah non merde !** il regarda les siens, **hey l'arbre...** ils furent plusieurs à rires, **réservons ça à Jess', réveil de merde première partie !** Jake expliqua aux Cullen qui furent tous impatient de le faire, **disons la semaine prochaine, trouvons juste le bon arbre et la bonne méthode, Embry on va faire des test****s**** à La Push !**

**-Je ferai Jess',** rit-il, ils approuvèrent.

**-Les enfants,** dit Sue, **nous y allons ? Laissons****-****les de finir de se préparer,** ils acquiescèrent.

Ils me firent tous des bisous et des câlins, je terminais par Sue qui me garda contre elle un peu plus longtemps, j'en fus touchée, elle me garda face à elle, retirant une bague de son doigt.

**-Elle m'a souvent portée chance...** elle prit ma main, elle ne bougeait pas à mon index.

**-Sue !**

**-Si ça peut te détendre tu me la rendras... pour le moment garde-là, c'est une pierre de lune, garde-là.**

**-Je te la rendrai**, je la serrai à nouveau contre moi.

**-Ce n'est pas pressé,** elle embrassa ma joue serrant ma main, **allez ouste les enfants !**

**-C'est toi que nous attendons maman,** se moqua Leah, Sue soupira, elle les rejoignit s'arrêtant avant de se dépêcher de faire un bisou à Esmée, aux filles puis aux garçons, elle se contenta de pincer la joue à Carlisle avant de vite partir, elle me fit un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte.

**-C'est à notre tour,** dit Emmett en se rapprochant d'Edward et moi, ils le firent tous, **câlin collectif, fa****i****tes ça bien,** dit-il aux autres, nous étions en petit cercle, **nous sommes officiellement dans la même barque que toi petite sœur...**

**-Si nous ****ne sommes**** s****û****rement pas aptes à comprendre chaque sentiments par lesqu****els**** tu passes et passeras,** reprit Rose, **nous ferons tout pour que...**

**-Pendant que...** j'échappais un rire nerveux, ils me stressaient, **c'est parce que je suis blond que tu ris ?**

**-Non Jasper, je t'écoute.**

**-T'as intérêt, bref... nous ferons tout pour que pendant le séjour de Franck tu sentes que nous sommes tous là pour toi...**

**-Nous sommes ta famille,** dit Ali', **il ne faut pas que tu l'oublie****s****...**

**-Il ne faut pas,** dit Esmée, **que tu ressentes de honte peu importe ce que Franck pourra raconter, sache que nous pouvons tout entendre...**

**-Tu n'as et n'auras rien à te faire pardonner,** poursuivit Carlisle, **tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce que nous pourrions penser de tes actes passés, nous accueillons Franck avec grand plaisir parce qu****'****en dépit de la situation, ne voit pas que les mauvais moments, mais n'oublie pas une ****chose Bella et celle-ci c'est de ton père, la famille de ton père, c'est toi, vous faites parti****e**** de notre famille, et tu sais bien ce que l'on dit... les amis partent, la famille reste...**

**-****Ç****a signifie,** dit Edward, **que quoi qu'il en ressorte de sa visite, quand il partira, nous, nous serons toujours à la même place, près de toi, nous ne sommes pas à devoir choisir un camp, compter les points pour savoir qui a ****eu**** le plus de torts que l'autre, nous avons déjà choisis qui soutenir.**

**-C'est toi hein,** me dit Emmett, **je préfère bien lui dire au cas où,** ils eurent des petits sourires moqueurs.

**-Ici tu n'es pas Isabella Swan,** dit Jasper, **mais Bella Swan Masen Cullen Hale Quileute,** nous rîmes tous, **plus c'est long plus c'est bon,** dit-il fièrement, nous le regardâmes tous dans un silence, **non mais...** soupira-t-il.

**-Fallait qu'il gâche tout,** râla Emmett, nous nous séparâmes tous, **je vous l'av****ais**** dit qu'il ****ne**** fallait pas qu'il parle, il fallait le bâillonner, lui couper la langue, t'es chiant le blond, c'était parfaitement niais, timing parfait et il nous fou****t**** une phrase de merde !**

**-Vous voyez du sexe partout, je parlais des noms de famille !**

**-Tu as tout fichu par terre,** dit Ali', Rose le reconnut.

**-Adoption je ne vois que ça comme raison à notre...** elle se fit pensive.

**-Lien de parenté,** murmura Ali' sous nos moqueries..

**-Notre lien de parenté,** répéta Rose l'air de rien.

**-Tu as raison de te poser la question,** railla Jasper.

**-Non mais y a pas un autre mot ? Un autre terme ? Fraternité ? Sororité ?** Emmett siffla.

**-Chérie, sororité... tu as partie le chercher où ce mot ?**

**-Je sais même l'épeler ! S-O-R-O-R-I-T-E ! sororité !** pépia-t-elle, nous rîmes tous.

**-Nous te ferons épeler souvent des mots,** rit Esmée, Rose cessa de rire.

**-Je ne suis pas stupide non plus.**

**-Non ma chérie, bien s****û****r que non,** se rattrapa-t-elle, **Jasper la prochaine fois reste bien sur ton texte !**

**-Comment tu cherches à changer de sujet,** rit-il, **j'ai une nouvelle, c'est raté,** elle le fixa en plissant des yeux, ça le calma.

**-Sororité,** dit Edward, **c'est plus pour... OK m'man on oublie,** ah oui elle le regarde froidement, **Rose jouons, épèle le mot ****paradichlorobenzèniquement**** ! Je te laisse 10 minutes, le temps que nous finissions de nous préparer.**

**-Tu peux me l'écrire ? J'ai oublié.**

**-Bah ouais,** dit Jasper, **je ne l'ai même pas compris, je vais chercher une feuille !**

**-Non mieux,** dit Rose, **le tableau !** ils partirent vers le garage, endroit où il avait été rangé.

**-Sérieusement...** dit Emmett, **ils se rendent compte que si tu l'écris, essayer de l'épeler ne sert à rien ?**

**-Ne d****i****tes rien,** rit Edward, **je suis certain que même si je l'écris ils vont réfléchir sur l'orthographe,** nous rîmes mesquinement, **chérie, on fait vite ?**

Nous montâmes au plus vite en nous moquant de Rose et Jasper, je fis une retouche maquillage et passais mon petit haut, chéri s'occupa de faire mon nœud, je récupérais mon portable avec plus de 20 messages à lire, un sourire stupide aux lèvres, nous les rejoignîmes dans le salon, Edward écrivit le mot, je lui avais épelé dans l'escalier pour qu'il soit de fier de moi, je m'étais trompée une... deux fois, bon trois OK je le reconnais, n'empêche qu'il avait été fier, nous regardions Jasper et Rose concentrés nous retenant de rire autant que possible devant leur concentration, Emmett avait fini par exploser de rire, oui, il a filmé, et c'était proposé à épeler, leur montrant bien chaque lettres avec le stylo, les entourant même une à une en leur faisant un immense sourire de petit con, ça valait un dossier en or.

**Pov Edward**

Il y a 30 minutes maintenant, Charlie avait appelé, annonçant que l'avion venait de se poser... ils devaient être en chemin, ma Bella était définitivement en panique se rongeant les ongles, j'avais tenté plusieurs fois de la détendre mais rien n'y avait fait, elle allait à la fenêtre toutes les deux minutes, aucun de nous ne chercha à aller la voir, elle était loin, je me contentais de l'observer assis sur le canapé.

**-Eddy tu crois qu'elle va se reprendre ?** demanda Ali' inquiète.

**-Tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas vu non, elle doit s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios...** elle acquiesça posant sa tête contre mon épaule, Bella fit les 100 pas le long de la baie vitrée, se faisant nerveuse dans ses gestes.

Les minutes furent longues, plus que longues, son stress était des plus communicatif, nous faisant taire un par un dans nos tentatives de détente, je sentis la pression monter de plus en plus en moi, ma jambe bougeant nerveusement, ce que je ressentais ce n'était sûrement rien par rapport à Bella, j'avais beau tenter de me mettre à sa place sur comment je gérerais, je crois que je ne serai pas plus calme qu'elle, l'attente était interminable. Charlie lui, était déjà dedans, l'idée que lui aille l'accueillir, il l'avait prise, connaissant Bella et voyant son comportement de ses derniers jours, il s'était dit que quitte à ce qu'elle craque, autant qu'elle le fasse à la villa... l'idée était loin d'être con vu sa nervosité.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui arriva ne la calma pas du tout, nous nous levâmes tous, mon cœur cognait, voyant la voiture de Charlie, elle fit un pas en avant et arrêta d'avancer regardant dehors tétanisée, elle se baissa pour voir s'il était là je crois. Elle se redressa et là... rien qu'en la regardant une fraction de seconde, je sus ce qu'il allait se passer, elle se mit à pleurer sortant sur le perron, nous la suivîmes restant en retrait, Franck je l'avais souvent imaginé mais mal, il regarda Bella tremblante de la voiture, Charlie se gara, il sortit, je haussais les sourcils, putain il doit se doper, une montagne le truc, je regardais ma famille, j'étais pas le seul à avoir une tête choquée, ils se regardèrent, Charlie nous rejoignit, ma Bella tremblait encore plus, ils se regardèrent, il parut surpris, aucun d'eux ne bougea tétanisés autant l'un que l'autre, il finit par sourire les larmes aux yeux.

**-Petit bouchon,** souffla-t-il ému, elle éclata en sanglot, descendit les marches en courant en se jetant dans ses bras, il les referma, nous n'entendîmes que les pleurs de Bella, je n'en menais pas large, elle s'accrocha à sa veste plusieurs fois, il la redressa, mettant sa main dans ses cheveux, lui parlant à l'oreille, elle pleura deux fois plus.

Je regardais le sol à deux doigts de craquer, le temps me sembla encore plus long que pour l'attente de son arrivée, que ce soit depuis ce matin ou depuis ses derniers jours, je n'entendais que ses pleurs qui résonnaient, ma mère me prit ma main embrassant mon épaule, Bella si je l'avais déjà entendu pleurer de plusieurs manières, ses pleurs là je ne les avais jamais entendu, ils me glaçaient le sang, je lâchais la main de ma mère juste le temps de passer mes mains sur mon visage.

**-Fiston...** murmura Charlie qui s'était rapproché, il serra ma nuque, il n'allait pas mieux que moi, aucun de nous en fait, je soufflais un grand coup ma mère reprit ma main, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle essuyait ses joues.

Je regardais Franck et Bella, un jour avec ses réactions elle m'achèverait, c'était déjà le cas... il la mit face à lui pour la regarder, elle essuya ses joues nerveusement, il lui souffla quelque chose, elle approuva se mettant sur le côté légèrement perdue en le fixant, à peu de se remettre à pleurer, elle prit sa main le faisant avancer vers nous, nous nous reprîmes au mieux, il nous regarda un à un.

* * *

OK, OK la fin c'est salaud...que quelques jours à attendre mais je voulais vous mettre dans l'ambiance dirons-nous, je comprends si l'excuse est trop nase pour vous :)

**(N/R : Ô la sadique, elle nous plante là comme ça, non mais oh, elle est où la suite, au fils de la lecture/correction j'angoissais tout comme Bella, les Quileute, Cullen et pièces rapportées et plouf plus rien, arrêt sur image avec l'arrivée de Franck... j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ce suspense insoutenable ma belle ? Ah au fait je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous, lectrices (lecteurs ? s'il y en a) c'est de ma faute si le chap' n'a pas été posté plus tôt mais manque de chance quand pelope m'a envoyé ce dernier je venais tout juste de choper la grippe puis j'ai immédiatement enchaîné avec une bronchite sur-infectée, une semaine d'Enfer quoi, qui m'ont mise plus qu'à plat. Je tiens donc à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard. Maintenant faites péter la boîte mail de la miss avec vos review, svp merci.)**


	18. Chapter 18 saison 2

Non vos boites mail ne déconnent pas, il est bien là...je tiens à dire un énorme merci à Galswinthe qui l'a corrigé en quelques heures...

Merci pour les reviews et les remerciements que vous avez fait à Galswinthe.

La suite est en cours d'écriture...j'y retourne de ce pas d'ailleurs !

Bon week-end à toutes et tous.

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 18**

**Pov Edward.**

Je regardais Franck et Bella, un jour avec ses réactions elle m'achèverait, c'était déjà le cas... il la mit face à lui pour la regarder, elle essuya ses joues nerveusement, il lui souffla quelque chose, elle approuva se mettant sur le côté légèrement perdue en le fixant, à peu de se remettre à pleurer, elle prit sa main le faisant avancer vers nous, nous nous reprîmes au mieux, il nous regarda un à un.

**-Ton mec c'est lequel ?** elle pouffa, les autres rirent discrètement, il nous scruta s'arrêtant sur moi, je peux partir ? **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?** les autres se moquèrent, ils montèrent, il me tendit la main et me l'écrasa, **content de te connaître.**

**-Moi aussi,** il me fit un sourire, je récupérais ma main, avec la sensation que j'allais encore plus en chier qu'avec Charlie.

Bella présenta tout le monde, il la garda contre lui, nous rentrâmes tous nous installant dans les canapés, je gardais mes distances pour l'instant, il parla avec mon père et Charlie, Bella me fixait, je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit, son bras dans celui de Franck, ma mère et Ali' revinrent avec le thé et le café, je regardais Bella lui préparer, celui de Charlie ainsi que le mien.

**-Les gosses il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je mélange les prénoms.**

**-Pas grave,** souffla Emmett.

**-Que fais-tu comme sport ?**

**-J'ai fais un peu de tout, football surtout.**

**-Et maintenant ?**

**-Du sport en salle avec mes frères et des potes à nous.**

**-Bien, des sportifs c'est une bonne chose, les filles ?**

**-Pas vraiment,** murmura Rose visiblement impressionnée par la montagne à la voix grave.

**-Isabella ?**

**-Nous... nous n'avons pas assez de temps, nous courrons parfois, rarement... jamais,** nous rîmes doucement.

**-Tes entraînements ?**

**-J'ai arrêté il y a un moment mais je sais toujours faire des béquilles,** il tourna sa tête vers moi avec un sourire, **pas contre lui.**

**-Nous avons testés,** dit Jasper en montrant Emmett du doigt, **elle sait bien les faire, les balayettes aussi.**

**-Je testerai à l'occasion,** elle approuva.

**-Bella,** dit ma mère, **pourquoi ne pas le faire visiter ? Tu pourrais aussi lui montrer ton atelier.**

**-Ma petite dame c'est une bonne idée !** nous rîmes discrètement, ça amusa ma mère, Bella se leva, Franck derrière, chose qui m'étonna elle se rapprocha de moi caressant ma joue et m'embrassa, je souriais bêtement, Franck le vit, il plissa des yeux brièvement, nous les regardions sortir.

**-Petit frère tu es un homme mort,** rit Emmett, ils rirent tous, **Charlie ton trajet ?**

**-Ça va, il pose beaucoup de questions sur la ville et autre, je reconnais qu****'****en le voyant à l'aéroport j'ai ****eu**** un temps d'arrêt.**

**-****À**** croire qu'il a bouffé bien ****trois**** vigiles,** rit Jasper, nous suivîmes,** et cette voix, waw, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le chercher.**

**-Je ne pense pas que beaucoup s'y frotte,** rit mon père, **mon fils, ne t'en fais pas, Bella lui a déjà parl****é**** de toi, elle va s****û****rement le calmer.**

**-J'apprécierai,** riais-je.

Les rires moururent petit à petit laissant un silence faire son entrée, nous eûmes pratiquement tous le même réflexe, reposer nos nuques contre les dossiers des canapés et souffler.

**-Je pense que ça va être plus calme jusqu'à ce soir,** dit mon père.

**-Il n'y aura pas de discussions compliquées,** affirma Charlie.

**-Vous restez manger avec nous ?** demanda ma mère.

**-Je demanderai à Bella discrètement,** il regarda le tableau en fronçant les sourcils, **le Capitaine Haddock...**

**-Fin connaisseur mon Charlie,** dit mon père avec un large sourire, ma mère aussi souriait, **je les ****ai**** tous.**

**-Oh... il faudra que je jette un œil dessus à l'occasion.**

**-Quand tu veux !**

**-De quoi vous parlez ?** demanda Ali'.

**-P****aradichlorobenzèniquement est un mot que dit souvent le Capitaine Haddock,** dit Charlie, **comme une insulte, son juron préféré,** nous fûmes plus que ravis de l'apprendre vous vous en doutez bien... le ''aaah'' de Jasper exprimé sans intérêt résuma bien la situation, **il faudrait que je les achète aussi,** dit-il pensif... oh cadeau de Noël quand tu nous tombes dans les mains, je levais la main dans le dos de Charlie pour bien marquer que ça serait MON cadeau, j'eus quelques doigts tout aussi discret, j'eus mon rire de con, ça va aller fiston ?

**-Oui papa Charlie.**

**-****N****'hésite pas surtout,** murmura-t-il, je lui fis un sourire parce qu'il me fixait perplexe.

**-Au fait fils,** me dit mon père, **Bella dort mieux depuis qu'elle prend les infusions ?**

**-Pas vraiment non, j'ai même envie de dire que ça n'a rien changé.**

**-Je vais voir avec Jake s'il a pas autre chose de plus fort, tu me diras si elle dort un peu plus maintenant qu'il est là ?**

**-Je vous le dirai.**

**-Je veux bien tester,** dit Emmett.

**-Nous voulons tous tester,** dit Ali' en camouflant son bâillement.

**-Ce soir elle va vite sombrer,** dit Charlie, **la pression qui va retomber, non ?** demanda-t-il à mon père.

**-Je l'espère mais chaque personne réagit à sa façon face au stress, vu la démonstration que Bella nous a fa****i****t****e**** ses derniers jours, je ne peux même pas m'avancer, elle remet tout ce que je peux savoir en question,** sa dernière phrase c'était plus pour lui-même et dit sur un ton en-dessous, ça nous replongea tous dans le silence.

Nous vîmes Bella et Franck revenir de dehors, ça avait été rapide, elle parut soulagée de nous retrouver.

**-Un bien joli cadeau,** dit-il à ma mère qui lui fit un sourire, **vous avez un bon terrain,** dit Franck, **le bois vous appartient ?**

**-Une certaine partie,** dit mon père, **je pourrais vous montrer dans la semaine.**

**-Isa tu viendras !** à son ton c'était une moquerie, ils se rassirent.

**-J'ai fai****t**** du camping ici,** dit-elle revêche, Franck partit dans un fou rire, au moins il a un rire communicatif, **non mais c'est vrai, chéri ?** le ''chéri'' eut don d'aider Franck à se remettre, merde faut pas qu'elle me mette la pression comme ça.

**-Hum... elle a bien fait du camping.**

**-Chéri...** dit-il troublé, Bella lui mit un coup de coude qu'elle voulut discret, **ouais bein t'es marrante toi, elle me sort un ''chéri'' et je dois faire comme si, mon Isa qui...**

**-C'est bon nous avons compris,** dit-elle pivoine.

**-Edward chéri,** railla-t-il, ça fit rire tout le monde, sauf Bella, il se reprit un coup de coude plus appuyé, **je recommencerai plus tard, tu as fai****t**** du camping, toi qui ****as**** une peur panique des bois, tu m'impressionnes petit bouchon,** elle eut un sourire, **combien de chutes ?**

**-Une,** il la fixa impressionné, **Franck...**

**-Excuse moi encore une fois, un pas signifiait trois chutes à l'époque.**

**-Normal tu mettais des fils invisibles pour que je tombe !** nous rîmes tous, **il le faisait vraiment, il piégeait les bois.**

**-Dans un but éducatif,** se justifia-t-il, il regarda Charlie, **pour développer ses sens...**

**-Le pire qu'il m'ait fait c'est des trous dans la terre recouvert de branchage, je criais comme une hystérique quand je tombais,** nous étions tous dubitatifs, **mais c'était ****marrant, j'en avais fai****t**** un pour me cacher, je lui ai collée la peur de sa vie !** rit-elle, **l'hystérique c'était lui.**

**-Non pas hystérique non plus, tu as ****eu**** de la chance que mon couteau ne t'atteigne pas et que ce soit l'arbre qui prenne,** ils rirent entre eux, **je ne l'aurai pas touchée,** tenta-t-il de nous rassurer.

**-Parce que c'est une histoire vrai****e**** ?** demanda Jasper incrédule.

**-Ah oui !** rit Bella, **heureusement que je m'étais vite baissée dans mon trou, ça aurait été moins amusant sinon, je ne lui ai plus jamais fais peur ou chercher à le faire,** dit-elle songeuse.

**-Nous avons gardé l'histoire pour nous, Isaac et Elena n'auraient pas appréciés, mais j'ai continué avec mes fils invisibles, mes trous, je lui appris à se camoufler, une sorte de cache****-****cache en amélioré,** ils se sourirent.

**-Je me souviens encore des pièges, je pourrais réessayer d'en faire.**

**-J'en ai trouvé de nouvelles,** elle ouvrit ses yeux en grands, **la plupart casse-gueules...**

**-Non mais tant mieux,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique, **tu nous les apprendras à tous, ça va me donner des idées,** elle doit déjà réfléchir à comment emmener Jessica dans les bois.

**-Les gosses ça vous dit ?** nous demanda Franck.

**-Bien s****û****r que oui,** dit Rose sourire angélique, ma jumelle avait une tête ravie, manquait qu'Angie et son petit air machiavélique et le tableau serait complet, **nounours tu as ton petit cahier encore ?**

**-J'ai mieux, j'ai réduit la taille,** il sortit de sa poche un petit calepin, **j'ai tout recopié, j'en ajout****e**** certaines ****parfois, il y en a trop en attente il faut y remédier, ah tu ****ne**** dois pas comprendre,** dit-il en regardant Franck, **Bella ****a**** beaucoup d'idées, idées qu'il est nécessaire de noter,** Rose était déjà à écrire, Ali' au-dessus de son épaule, **là tout de suite c'est Rose et Ali' qui débordent d'imagination.**

**-Quels genres d'idées ?** je fixais Emmett prendre une grande bouffée d'air, il devait chercher quoi répondre.

**-Des idées... des idées de jeux,** excuse de merde frangin, je ne fus pas le seul à le penser, **je t'expliquerai plus tard.**

**-J'espère bien parce que je n'ai absolument rien compris.**

**-Tu pourras même ajouter les tiennes,** dit Bella, **regarde, Rose note déjà piéger les bois, je pensais tu ne m'as jamais fai****t**** tomber avec tes fils de pêche avec un trou juste après.**

**-C'est vrai je ne l'ai jamais fait, j'aurai pu mettre quelque chose dans le trou pour...**

**-Oh bordel !** cria Bella, elle eut son rire de psychopathe, **la merde au fond du trou !** elle nous regarda tous avec un immense sourire, **chéri, voil****à**** la solution !** je ne pus que rire.

**-Je n'aurai pas été jusque là,** dit Franck.

**-Mais c'est parfait !** pépia Bella, **du fumier, note Rose, note.**

**-C'est fait,** rit-elle hystérique, **parlons merde maintenant, laquelle est la plus horrible ?**

**-Rose nous avons un invité,** dit ma mère.

**-Mais Esmée, il l'est là depuis moins de une heure que déjà il trouve la solution au plus gros problème que nous avions, des mois Esmée, des mois que nous parlons de merde et comment faire, et lui il trouve, c'est... c'est... je ne trouve pas les mots.**

**-Époustouflant,** souffla Ali en complète admiration, Franck lui ne captait rien.

**-Tu vois Franck,** dit Jasper, **c'est ce genre d'idées qu'il est important de noter, nous te disons tous merci.**

**-Bah... de rien, si je peux me rendre utile.**

**-Oh nous n'avons aucun doute ****là dessus****,** dit Emmett, **bientôt... très bientôt... je ****ne**** peux pas lui raconter maintenant ? P'tite sœur s'teupla****î****t.**

**-Emmett attend****s**** un peu, juste un peu,** il marmonna pire que déçu, **juré que ça sera toi qui le dira,** il haussa les épaules en parfait gamin, **Franck que mettrais-tu toi pour piéger quelqu'un ?**

**-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux, en plein jour ?**

**-Par exemple !**

**-Et bien il faut voir la taille du trou que tu veux creuser, la personne peut juste trébucher ou tomber complètement dedans, à plat ou en boule, dedans tu y mets ce que tu veux, il y a les plus connus avec des pieux,** Charlie s'étouffa, **ou tu fais plus simple, comme tu l'as suggéré de la merde, tu as aussi des insectes, serpents, araignées, du sang,** Rose était à tout noter, **des souris, tu as beaucoup de choix, tu as aussi le coup du pied qui se prend dans une corde et o****ù**** tu te retrouves suspendu, si tu es vraiment sadique, tu peux faire flipper la personne en la baissant vers le trou rempli de ce que tu veux, dans les bois tu as une multitude de choses à faire... et ça réveille l'instinct de survie de n'importe qui.**

**-Ce n'est plus de la survie à ce stade,** dit Charlie, **il y a des lois aussi, je le rappelle à certaines personnes, hein poupée ?**

**-Mais ce qu'il se passe dans les bois, restent dans les bois, pas de témoins, pas de traces,** contra Franck, **un trou est vite rebouché et à part les conna****î****tre sur les bouts des doigts il est difficile de retrouver l'endroit exacte.**

**-D'accord mais quand même, je n'ai pas envie que les gens se mettent à paniquer et s'inventent je ne sais quoi.**

**-Tou****s**** les bois, forêts ont leur lots de légendes urbaines, ça vous en fera une !** Charlie est en dépression...

**-C'est donc vous qui êtes à l'origine de ses idées bizarre,** dit Emmett à Franck sur un ton du mec qui vient de trouver la solution à l'énigme du siècle, nous avions tous la même tête qu'Emmett en réalité.

**-Vous voyez je ne suis responsable de rien !** pépia Bella, **pas de ma faute,** elle montra Franck plusieurs fois du doigt en douce en me regardant, **lui pas moi, nous allons tous progresser !**

**-Tu vas surtout être punie de sortie définitivement,** dit Charlie, merci papa Charlie pour la brillante idée.

**-Mais j'ai rien fait !**

**-Ça ne saurait tarder... fiston ?**

**-Fiston... fiston...** ce fut à mon tour d'être en dépression.

**-Je sais,** dit-il en tapotant mon épaule, **trop tard maintenant on ne lui fera pas oublier ses idées.**

**-Et nous ne la laisserons pas oublier,** dit Rose en transe avec son calepin, elle l'agitait vivement.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fai****t**** pour les faire paniquer autant ?** demanda Franck à Bella.

**-Bah rien,** nous nous éclaircîmes la voix avec Charlie, mes parents se retenaient de rire depuis un moment, **pas grand chose.**

**-Et là,** dit Emmett, **je peux ? Je peux lui raconter ?**

**-Vous avez fait bon voyage au fait ?** demanda ma mère en interrompant Emmett qui fit la gueule.

**-Oui ma p'tite dame !**

**-Nous ne sommes pas fous,** dit-elle, **je tenais à le dire, parce qu****'****à votre place je m'inquiéterai un peu.**

**-Tout va bien,** sourit-il, **faut pas vous en faire, je peux redemander vos prénoms les gosses ?**

**-Décliner votre identité,** nous dit Bella.

**-Emmett Masen Cullen, 18 ans, fils d****'****Esmée et Carlisle,** il les montra du doigt, **grand frère d****'****Edward et Ali, en couple avec Rose.**

**-Alice Masen Cullen, 17 ans, petite sœur de Emmett, jumelle d****'****Edward, fille de Carlisle et Esmée, en couple avec Jasper.**

**-Rose Whitlock Hale, 18 ans, sœur de Jasper, en couple avec Emmett, fille adoptive d'Esmée et Carlisle.**

**-Jasper ****Whitlock**** Hale, 17 ans, fr****è****re de Rose, en couple avec Ali', fils adoptif d****'****Esmée et Carlisle,** Franck regarda Rose et Jasper puis mes parents, **pour être plus clair, nos parents vivent en Angleterre ils étaient amis avec Esmée et Carlisle, nous avons préférés rester ici, nous avons tou****s**** les deux fait une demande d'émancipation, majeur avant l'heure.**

**-Pratique pour les mots d'excuses, retard et heures de colle,** dit Rose tout sourire.

**-Je n'en doute pas,** dit Franck.

**-Les mauvaises notes, mots des profs,** reprit Rose, **c'est bien je peux signer sous le regard de mon prof,** nous rîmes doucement, **je l'ai fai****t**** une fois,** rit-elle, **l'année dernière, on m'a mit un mot pour mauvais ****comportement à faire signer par les parents, j'ai regardée ma prof et j'ai signée lui promettant que ça ne se reproduirait plus avec un grand sourire, j'ai adoré !** mes parents la regardait, elle leur fit une petite moue de petite fille bien sage.

**-Edward tu l'as déjà fai****t**** et je ne risque pas de t'oublier,** il regarda Bella, **un mannequin c'est ça ?** elle redevint toute rouge, il tourna son visage vers moi, **elle t'a décrit de cette façon, que tu pourrais être mannequin,** j'eus un sourire en coin, j'aime bien apprendre ce genre de chose, elle lui marmonna un ''la ferme'', **mais c'est ce que tu m'as di****t****.**

**-C'est toi qui l'a supposé.**

**-C'est pareil.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas dit.**

**-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que même à travers le téléphone je l'ai entendu,** rit-il, ma Bella était toujours toute rouge, **tu étais cucul un peu aussi,** dit-il pensif.

**-Franck...**

**-Je ne t'ai jamais connue de cette façon, je découvre, je sais tu vas sûrement vouloir m'en mettre une, me crier dessus, râler, me faire une béquille probablement en traître de préférence, plus tard, plus tard, Esmée... si j'ai bien compris vous êtes dans la décoration et vous Carlisle vous êtes médecin ?**

**-C'est bien ça,** dit ma mère en se retenant de rire, **nous pouvons nous dire ''tu''.**

**-Très bien faisons comme ça,** il jeta un regard à Bella, **Isa ?**

**-Continue de papoter, tu l'auras ta béquille.**

**-OK... Carlisle, Isa m'a dit que tu travaillais pas très loin.**

**-C'est exact et Bella nous a dit que tu étais dans l'armée.**

**-Depuis gamin, je suis à la retraite maintenant mais j'ai toujours la possibilité d'y bosser de temps en temps.**

Nous écoutâmes Franck parler, répondre aux questions, différents sujets furent abordés, ils étaient tous à le faire parler mais en laissant de côté Kansas City, ce qui sembla détendre Bella, elle se leva pour aller à la cuisine, je suivis, elle posa le plateau venant vite dans mes bras, je refermais mes bras sur elle, nos visages joints, les yeux clos.

**-Ça va amour ?** murmura-t-elle, je rencontrais son regard.

**-Ça devrait être à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Non pas forcément,** elle attendait ma réponse.

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

**-Tu ne parles pas.**

**-Je préfère observer... mes parents proposent que nous mangions tous ici, avec tout le monde ça passera plus rapidement,** ma mère arriva, **m'man... on peut manger là ?**

**-Pas de problème, j'avais prévu au cas où,** elle se rapprocha de nous, **Bella, ****n'****hésite pas à venir m'aider si ça te permets de souffler, Emmett et Jasper ainsi que Rose et Ali' sont bien décidés à l'occuper,** nous approuvâmes lui faisant un bisou sur la joue ensuite, **je commence à faire à manger dans 40 minutes.**

Elle nous laissa, j'embrassais ma Bella et retournions nous asseoir, ma mère était à expliquer la construction de la maison, ça pouvait prendre un certain temps, il faudrait aussi garder des sujets de conversation pour les prochains jours... à ce rythme nous serions vite à court. Franck était plus que intéressé en tout cas au point que ma mère prit son rôle de maîtresse de maison à cœur et de lui faire visiter la maison, nous les regardions monter à l'étage, Bella baissa sa tête sur ses bras tendus, Charlie alla près d'elle passant son bras sur ses épaules.

**-Poupée,** elle se redressa passant sa main dans ses cheveux, son visage était devenu plus fatigué en peu de secondes, Charlie en perdit ses mots, Ali' lui fit un café le posant devant elle.

**-100% pas coupé,** Bella lui fit un sourire en la remerciant.

**-Ça se passe plutôt bien,** nous dit-elle, **papa on reste manger ici...**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais,** sourit-il, **vous croyez que le sujet Stanley doit-être abordé d****è****s ce soir ?**

**-Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ça sera demain à La Push,** dit Emmett, **et en plus de ça c'est ma mission ! Je vais amener ça correctement vous tracassez pas, le signal pour moi ça sera quand il posera des questions sur le lycée, je m'introduirai à ce moment et nous pourrons tous serrer les fesses, Bell' ?**

**-Il n'a pas tor****t****... il pourra même nous aider, il fera lui même les pièges et tout, il devra nous apprendre à nous camoufler, nous serions meilleurs pour nos opérations commandos, p'pa ? Papounet ?** elle lui fit une petite moue, **papa d'amour ?**

**-Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais avec la Stanley.**

**-C'est une vilaine,** dit-elle sur un ton de petite fille, **les ****vilaines elles se font coincer dans les bois, Halloween tu m'as laissé faire et aidé alors que ça se passait en pleine ville, là... les bois... les bois désert****s****... désert****s**** et sans traces, sans armes... la violence je ne te promets rien,** souffla-t-elle penaude, **parce qu****'****elle va faire des chutes, mais je ne la toucherai pas et Franck nous encadrera !**

**-Crois-moi c'est très loin de me rassurer.**

**-Puis,** dit Ali', **maman elle va dire oui,** nos pères se regardèrent, **elle a plus été dérangée parce que nous parlions de merde, pas du fait de jouer au cochon pendu avec l'autre, vous lui avez fait des doigts d'honneurs je vous le rappelle.**

**-Nous avons une caméra chez elle,** dit Emmett, **talkie, bébés en infiltration, agression des filles... au point ou nous en sommes, qu'est-ce qu'un jeu dans les bois pourraient bien changer ? Ali' ****a**** raison, maman nous dira oui.**

**-Depuis quand ma voix ne compte pas ?** demanda mon père, nous nous regardions avec Emmett et Ali'.

**-Sans vouloir t'offenser p'pa,** dis-je, **maman elle te fait peur,** Charlie n'empêcha pas un petit rire de lui échapper.

**-Je t'en prie Charlie,** dit mon père mauvais, **t'as peur de ta gosse !** ils se fixèrent, **je suis d'accord j'aurai peur à ta place aussi.**

**-Pareil si j'étais à la tienne.**

**-Nous pourrions nous droguer,** dit Jasper, **nous battre, être nases en cours et vous faire honte, mais non, notre seul vice c'est Stanley...**

**-Ça ressemble à une menace,** remarqua mon père.

**-Non du tout, Stanley dans quelques ****b****ois nous en serons séparés,** dit-il déçu, **profitons tant qu'elle est là et elle ne ****s'arrange pas avec le temps, au contraire, elle en réclame de plus en plus, nous n'avons rien fai****t**** depuis un moment... ça nous manque... nous allons tous sombrer dans la drogue pour compenser si vous d****i****tes non... là oui c'est une menace,** il grimaça.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est une menace ?** demanda ma mère de retour, **Franck se débarbouille, alors ?**

**-Les papa****s**** ne sont pas chaud****s**** pour Stanley et les bois,** dit Emmett.

**-Bah pourquoi ?** demanda ma mère, je vous laisse imaginer la tête des papas... **elle a encore menacer ?** nous demanda-t-elle glaciale.

**-Non,** dit Ali', **la menace c'était Jasper qui pour compenser pensait à se mettre à la drogue, c'est Jasper...**

**-C'est Jasper oui,** soupira-t-elle, le dit Jasper se redressa, **il**** faut laisser jouer les enfants,** dit-elle à nos pères, **Emmett tu me fera****s**** mon petit film ?**

**-Oui maman,** dit-il tout content, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir dans la cuisine,** et un point pour la maman, un,** souffla-t-il, nous rîmes pratiquement tous, **ça va les filles ?** demanda-t-il à nos pères, nous rîmes deux fois plus, **et une disquette une.**

**-Nous vous apporterons des oranges quand vous serez en prison,** dit mon père, ils rirent tous les deux, **je vous vois bien tous en cellule pour une nuit, ça finira par arriver.**

**-D'autant plus que le shérif c'est moi,** rit Charlie, **vous payerez votre insolence.**

**-Je vous apporterai des couvertures,** dit Bella, nous la regardions tous.

**-Tu y seras aussi poupée.**

**-Mais je suis ta fille tu peux pas me coffrer !**

**-Tu veux parier ?**

**-On s'évadera,** dit-elle sûre d'elle.

**-Oui, bien s****û****r que oui,** rit Charlie, **nous serons de l'autre côté avec Carlisle à vous narguer, pas de couvertures, rien, même pas un appel.**

**-C'est contre la loi,** dit Rose.

**-Tout ce que vous faites également.**

**-Pfff, Esmée nous aidera,** dit-elle hautaine, ils se contentèrent de se regarder et de se sourire, **ça sent mauvais d'un coup.**

**-Amusez-vous bien surtout les enfants,** dit mon père en souriant.

Au moins nous étions prévenus, Franck revint, ma mère appela Bella pour l'aider, mes sœurs également, la télé fut allumée, Franck se trouva être un connaisseur de base-ball, Emmett et lui partirent sur un débat sur leur équipe favorites, je me levais ça faisait trop longtemps que j'étais assis, j'allais devant la maison pour donner des nouvelles et rassurer les Quileute.

J'allais à ma voiture, ranger mon coffre et ce qui pouvait traîner, Jasper me rejoignit me donnant ma veste, je le remerciais.

**-C'est surtout un ordre de mon chef,** je la passais en souriant.

**-Ils sont toujours à parler base-ball ?**

**-Toujours, Carlisle et Charlie s'y sont mêlés.**

**-Et toi non ?**

**-Moi non, je me suis dit que prendre l'air ça me ferait du bien, je peux t'aider ?**

**-Non il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, reste par contre.**

**-On peut bouger si tu veux, Bella est avec Esmée et elle parlait qu'il allait lui manquer des trucs...**

**-Et quoi ?** il regarda sur le côté pensif, je riais.

**-Je vais l'appeler, je suis sûr qu'elle va nous trouver un truc.**

Je le laissais nous chercher une excuse pour partir, il trouva, j'envoyais un message à Bella lui disant que je revenais vite, elle m'enviait de pouvoir souffler, nous prîmes la route avec Jasper, partant sur Forks.

**-Tu comptes lui parler à un moment ?**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à lui dire.**

**-En sa présence tu as juste dit environ 6 mots je dirai,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **c'est un bon début,** railla-t-il, **le moment que j'ai préféré c'est ton, fiston... fiston... très profond,** je riais bêtement.

**-Je t'emmerde,** riais-je.

**-Je le sais bien,** rit-il, il se refit plus sérieux arrivé sur le parking du magasin, nous descendîmes, je lui laissais volontiers le chariot.

**-C'est de faire des courses qui te prend autant de concentration ?**

**-Il ne faut pas se tromper, Esmée nous en voudrait.**

**-Elle a besoin de quoi ?**

**-En vérité... de rien, mais nous allons faire comme si et remplir le caddie, elle a dit ''prenez ce que vous voulez'', du lait, prenons du lait,** je ne cherchais pas plus loin le suivant.

**-Alors c'est quoi qui t'a rendu si concentré ?**

**-Bah pour le moment je me dis que ça va, pour aujourd'hui... Franck, les retrouvailles, pas de questions compliquées, demain à La Push le midi, mais déjà demain ça sera moins tranquille, les reproches et autres c'est toujours le lendemain, sur le coup tu penses au bons souvenirs, savoir ce que l'autre devient, ça se gâte toujours le lendemain, sans vouloir trop plomber...**

**-Tu te dis que dès demain ça va commencer.**

**-Ouais, les questions seront plus dirigées, enfin avec mes parents c'est comme ça, ça l'était. Pour Bella c'est différent, ce ne sont pas les mêmes raisons qui ont mis de la distance entre eux, ce qui m'inquiète avec Bella c'est que je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit dit que peut-être Franck n'appartient en fait qu'à son passé, elle est partie dans l'optique, revoir Franck et aller de l'avant, parfois pour aller de l'avant tu dois mettre des personnes de côté, par exemple Rose et moi, nos parents malheureusement c'est du passé, Thanksgiving, Noël, anniversaires et autres ils ne viendront pas... ce que je veux dire c'est que Bella, qu'elle le reconnaisse ou non, elle doit avoir une certaine rancœur envers Franck, je ne sais pas qu'elles seront les explications de Franck mais il se pourrait qu'au final, ils ne se retrouvent pas, je peux me tromper, c'est juste ce que je pense.**

**-Sauf que Bella je ne la vois pas sortir définitivement Franck de sa vie, quand bien même, elle y est reliée du fait qu'ils vivent chez ses grands-parents.**

**-Ouais je ne la voi****s**** pas non plus mais je ne voudrai pas qu'elle tombe de trop haut, elle a changé, les souvenirs ne font pas les personnes et le problème de Bella c'est que elle n'a gardé que des souvenirs avec Franck, les bons souvenirs et elle a laissé de côté, ses deux dernières années o****ù**** je suis certain qu'elle a d****û**** l'attendre, qu'elle a d****û**** espérer qu'il vienne la sortir de là, elle n'a rien ****eu**** de sa part... je me trompe si je dis qu'elle ne pense même pas à lui faire de reproches ?**

**-Non tu ne te trompes pas...** il eut un petit sourire blasé.

**-Sauf qu****'****il est possible que ça change dans les prochains jours,** je me contentais d'un ''on verra bien'' comme réponse.

**-Tu en penses quoi de Franck ?** il haussa les épaules.

**-Ce que je vais dire c'est sûrement lié à mes parents mais pour moi, plus de deux ans de silence c'est long, trop long et Bella il va falloir qu'elle ose poser la question fatidique du genre '' tu étais où ses deux dernières années ?'' on en revient au reproche et à une Bella qui se pense coupable de tout, je la plains parce que cette question je la connais et la réponse peu parfois te donner l'impression de te prendre une grosse gifle, il faut savoir l'encaisser et pour Franck je ne pense pas grand chose ou je ne sais pas quoi y penser, toi tu te retiens de ne pas lui mettre dans la gueule ce que tu penses.**

**-Ça se voit tant que ça ?**

**-Je le vois, les autres je ne sais pas, à ta place je serai pareil, juste essaie de faire en sorte de laisser Bella s'exprimer sans que tu interviennes même si ça te démange, Bella en plus l'a dit ils se disputent souvent, c'est leur manière de communiquer.**

**-Tant qu'il ne part pas trop loin je la fermerai.**

**-Maintenant faisons nos courses inutiles,** j'approuvais.

Nous les fîmes assez rapidement, voulant retourner au plus vite à la villa, je parlais par sms avec Bella, jusqu'ici ça allait bien, il lui tardait que je revienne, ce que je fis plus d'une demi heure après notre départ de la villa. Les courses nous avions de tout, des conneries surtout.

La table était déjà mise, ma mère nous remercia chaleureusement pour notre aide, je pus retrouver ma Bella quelques minutes avant le repas, nous nous assîmes tous, Franck vers nos parents, Bella près de moi, mes sœurs aidèrent ma mère à tout poser, nous fîmes passer les plats, au fil du repas, Bella se fit tout autant silencieuse que moi.

Je regardais Bella qui fixait Franck qui parlait avec Carlisle et Charlie, sa main devant sa bouche, son coude sur la table, son autre main à toucher sa serviette, je n'étais pas le seul à regarder Bella en fait, je commençais à m'inquiéter quand elle eut les larmes aux yeux, elle détourna son regard sur son assiette, je me rapprochais l'air de rien.

**-Chérie, si ça ne va pas va dans la cuisine, je te rejoins dans 30 secondes,** elle approuva sans me regarder, elle se leva prenant la panière à pain vide.

**-Eddy,** me dit Emmett, **tu es le plus près de la cuisine... tu peux aller me prendre du soda ?** j'acquiesçai lui mimant un merci.

J'allais rejoindre Bella refermant la porte derrière nous, elle était dos à moi, ses mains serrant l'évier, sanglotant, j'allais vers elle la retournant pour la serrer contre moi, ses petites mains s'accrochèrent à mon haut.

**-Ça va passer,** murmura-t-elle, j'embrassais sa tête posant le bas de mon visage contre, je frottais son dos lentement, elle remonta sa main la posant à plat sur mon cœur.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demandai-je contre son oreille.

**-Le voir ici... je cherche mes grands-parents d****è****s que je le regarde, même si ça ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes,** elle recula son visage, je posais mes mains sur ses joues, mes pouces essuyant le début de larmes, j'embrassais son front, elle avait fermé ses yeux, je posais mon front contre le sien, ses mains passant sur mes omoplates, je fermais les yeux à mon tour, elle se colla à moi, nos lèvres pratiquement jointes.

Je me concentrais sur sa respiration qui se fit plus calme, je sentis sa bouche furtivement sur la mienne, elle posa un baiser le faisant perdurer, bougeant ses lèvres lentement, ses mains sur mes épaules, mes bras autour de sa taille, une main entre ses omoplates, je répondis.

**-Il faut y retourner ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui...**

**-J'ai une question, pourquoi les gens se réfugient souvent dans leur cuisine ?**

**-Tu me poses une colle mon ange,** souriais-je, **lors d'un repas ça semble le plus logique, le plus discret sauf quand on y reste trop longtemps,** elle eut une petite grimace, **le repas est bientôt terminé ensuite on rentre et on pourra s'enfermer pendant plusieurs heures dans notre chambre.**

**-Retournons nous asseoir alors, ça passera peut-être plus vite, bisou !** je lui fis son bisou avant de retourner non sans traîner des pieds à table et avec bien sûr une panière de pain remplie et du soda, ne soyons pas complètement stupides.

**-Le lycée,** commença Franck, je vis de l'excitation chez mes frères et sœurs, **comment ça se passe ? Isa ?**

**-Bien.**

**-Tu as des amis en dehors des personnes présentes ?**

**-Du lycée même ? Non pas vraiment, il y a Ben, Angie que tu verras demain et mes bébés.**

**-Tes bébés ?**

**-Embry, Quil et Seth mais nous ne sommes pas censés nous connaître au lycée, ils sont en infiltration, en mission, ce sont mes soldats, Emmett et Jasper mes sergents,** ils levèrent la main fièrement,** Angie c'est le caporal Weber... tu les conna****î****tras tous demain à La Push.**

**-La réserve c'est bien ça ?**

**-Oui, je te présenterai d'autres personnes importantes pour moi.**

**-Tu vas me présenter les Quileute ! Tu m'en ****as**** parlé au téléphone,** elle approuva.

**-Ils nous ont invités à manger demain midi,** dit Charlie.

**-On peut revenir sur le lycée ?** demanda Emmett nous faisant rire, **sur les amis de Bella au lycée, Franck soyons sérieux quelques minutes, nous avons... Bella a... une fois devant le fait c'est plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais...**

**-Il y a...**

**-AH non Rose !** râla-t-il, **c'est à moi de le faire !**

**-Va plus vite tu vas pas y passer la soirée.**

**-ET si j'en ai besoin ? Tu crois que c'est évident ? Bella nous a dit il va vouloir la tuer à coup de fusil !**

**-Si tu ne te dépêches pas c'est toi qui va te prendre un coup de fusil.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait à Bella moi, Stanley oui.**

**-Commence par ''Bella n'a pas que des amis...'' et active sinon je balance à ta place,** il panique.

**-Franck, Bella n'a pas que des amis, nous avons au lycée une conne, LA conne.**

**-Stanley ?**

**-C'est ça, tu vois cette fille...**

**-Prof ou élève ?**

**-Une élève, elle déteste Bella, nous par la même occasion, Bella davantage parce que elle est avec Eddy.**

**-Elle est jalouse.**

**-Ouais... putain me mets pas autant de pression mec,** nous rîmes tous, **arrêtez il n'y a rien de drôle,** il souffla, **si... si je te disais qu****'****elle ne fait pas que être jalouse mais rassure****-****toi nous avons repri****s**** l'avantage depuis, amplement même, nous sommes plutôt bon****s**** d'ailleurs d'où les idées diverses et variées dont tu as pu entendre une partie tout à l'heure, la faire chier c'est notre ****hobby****, Bella c'est Chef Swan... et donc en début d'année, Stanley qui était en plein kiffe sur Eddy ****n'****a pas bien accepté qu'il lui préfère Bella... tu comptes me frapper ?** demanda-t-il soudainement, **tu me regardes bizarrement.**

**-J'essaie de suivre, non je ne vais pas te frapper, tu peux aller plus vite par contre.**

**-Pas évident.**

**-Stanley est jalouse d'Isa parce qu'elle est avec Edward, Isa est chef et vous faites des sales coups à Stanley parce que... 3 secondes gamin, 3, 2... 1.**

**-Parce qu'elle s'en ait prise physiquement à Bella en début d'année,** dit-il en un souffle, nous regardions tous Franck.

**-Encha****î****ne,** Emmett eut les yeux ronds comme des billes, Franck n'avait plus rien d'amical.

Emmett galéra mais il parvint avec l'aide d'à peu près tout le monde à expliquer tout depuis le début, Bella et moi restâmes silencieux, peut-être faisait-elle comme moi, observer ses réactions pour se faire une idée de comment il prendrait ce que Renée avait fait, pour nous détendre, je massais l'arrière de sa tête discrètement, Franck nous regarda à plusieurs reprises, ils ne s'attardèrent pas vraiment sur les blessures de Bella se contentant des grandes lignes, ils parlaient surtout des différentes choses qui avaient été faites, ne le connaissant pas je demandais discrètement à Bella son avis.

**-Il y a plus de deux ans j'aurai pu te dire ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, là il le prend plutôt bien dirons-nous il n'a pas encore parlé de l'éclater, ce qui est étonnant...**

**-Tu aurais préféré qu'il réagisse différemment.**

**-J'aurai préféré pouvoir me faire une idée plus précise, il a le regard froid, il est tendu, avant il aurait été près à aller la voir, j'ai envie de dire aussi qu'il ne paraît pas si étonné,** je fronçais les sourcils, **mon père a s****û****rement du préparer le terrain,** je lui demanderai.

**-Tu crois que pour Renée il l'a également fait ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, tu te souviens je t'avais di****t**** que s****'****il a des questions il les poserait que nous soyons seuls ou non,** j'approuvais, **il ne l'a pas fait, pas encore... demain ça sera déjà différent.**

J'embrassais sa tempe, le repas terminé, il fut temps pour Bella, Charlie, Franck et moi de rentrer, Bella fut plus tendue, Franck remercia ma famille pour l'accueil, nous leur dîmes à demain, Bella avec moi en voiture, Franck avec Charlie, l'aménagement du grenier terminé, Franck put poser ses affaires, ma mère n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en tout cas, la visite fut plus rapide que pour la villa, pour ma part l'ambiance était complètement différente, plus lourde, plus pesante, voire asphyxiante, nous le laissâmes à la salle de bains, nous étions dans le salon.

**-P'pa, Stanley tu lui en avais parlé ?**

**-Brièvement oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse un scandale chez Esmée et Carlisle ni décevoir Emmett qui se préparait... pour Renée, rien par contre, il n'a rien demandé à son sujet.**

**-Tout reste à faire,** souffla Bella.

**-Je te le redis mais je peux le faire...**

**-On verra, laissons-le pour le moment, je vais me faire mon infusion je reviens.**

Nous pûmes enfin aller nous coucher, il était plus de minuit, ce n'était même plus de l'épuisement que nous ressentions avec Bella, le seul avantage c'est qu'elle s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil des plus lourd, je pus faire pareil.

Dimanche...

Nous étions à La Push, j'allais voir ma mère un peu, Bella était près de Paul, Franck a montré des techniques de combat aux autre Quileute ainsi qu'à mes frères, ma mère semblait préoccupée.

**-M'man...**

**-Ça ne colle pas,** dit-elle tout bas en regardant Franck.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas ?** elle tourna son visage vers moi, ses coudes sur la table, ses mains devant le bas de son visage, je me rapprochais, **Franck... j'essaie de comprendre le mur de silence qu'il a laissé s'installer pendant plus de ****deux**** ans, et je ne trouve pas... il y a une trop grande différence entre l'homme qui regarde Bella comme si elle était sa fille et l'homme qui aurait baissé les bras.**

**-Et selon toi...**

**-Selon moi,** chuchota-t-elle, **Renée n'y est pas pour rien, elle a d****û**** lui faire du chantage ou le menacer de s'en prendre à Bella.**

**-C'est ce qu'elle a fait, il n'a pas d'excuse.**

**-Ne soit pas aussi rigide s'il te plaît.**

**-Rigide ? Maman tu sais ce qu'elle lui a fait, je ne suis pas rigide, juste réaliste.**

**-Tu es amoureux, tu ne peux pas avoir un bon jugement, pour toi Franck est responsable de tout, pour moi je ne pense pas qu'il le soit.**

**-Je ne juge pas, je constate maman, rien d'autre.**

**-Pourquoi tu es si en colère, autant sur la défensive depuis qu'il est arrivé ?**

**-Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être peut-être ?**

**-Tu ne lui laisses même pas une chance.**

**-Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il aurait pu faire plus, il était où ? Ne va pas me dire que tu trouves ça normal.**

**-Je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais ça normal.**

**-Alors ne prend****s**** pas sa défense,** dis-je froidement.

**-N'oublie pas que je suis ta mère, ce genre de ton tu te le gardes, je disais simplement que je pense qu'il a eu les mains liées par quelque chose et je ne vois que Renée dans le rôle de la responsable, pourquoi n'envisagerais-tu pas qu'elle aurait pu lui imposer cette distance sous menace de s'en prendre à Bella.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé,** elle soupira.

**-Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que je pense.**

**-S'il avait aidé on en chierait pas autant avec Bella.**

Je me levais mettant fin à la discussion prenant ma bière, je m'écartais de la table allant vers la plage, je ruminais m'asseyant sur un rocher, j'avais besoin de souffler, je laissais plusieurs minutes passer, je trouvais les cigarettes de Paul dans ma veste, bah ça ne me fera pas de mal, j'en allumais une fumant le plus tranquillement possible.

**-Amour ****ne**** me fai****s**** des cachotteries,** je sursautais, elle se mit devant moi, je devais avoir une tête de gamin qui se fait attraper vu son sourire, **tu te caches pour fumer ?**

**-Non, elles sont à Paul, j'allais la jeter,** dis-je.

**-Finis là,** elle embrassa ma joue, je lui tendis ma bière qu'elle prit, je lui fis une place entre mes jambes, je passais mon bras sur son buste, je la jetais quand même, refermant mon autre bras sur elle, je me détendrai mieux de cette façon, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, sa main à l'arrière de ma tête, je l'entendis poser la bière, elle décala sa tête.

**-Nous avons une façon différente de gérer le stress,** je lui fis un petit sourire, **ne t'occupe pas de mes états d'âmes.**

**-Non bien sûr que non, ça ne m'intéresse pas... non mais m'importe quoi ! Ne t'occupes pas de mes états d'âmes... c'est stupide comme conseil tu t'en rends compte au moins ?**

**-Vu ta réaction je me dis que j'ai raté une occasion de me taire.**

**-Une grosse oui, ce n'est pas parce que Franck est là que je vais te mettre de côté et revenir que quand moi j'aurai besoin de toi, nous sommes deux dans la même galère non ?**

**-Sa venue tu penses que c'est une galère ?**

**-Je suis contente de le voir, mais pour lui, comme pour moi il y a une gêne, ça ira mieux dans les prochains jours sûrement.**

**-Il n'a pas posé de questions encore ?**

**-Non, ça va venir, je garde mes distances tout comme toi, on va marcher un peu ?** nous nous levâmes, elle me rendit ma bière, je la terminais la reposant sur le rocher.

**-Nous la récupérons tout à l'heure.**

Je pris sa main, nous marchâmes lentement le long de la plage, il nous tardait de partir en vacances au ski, nous irons faire les magasins très prochainement pour être parfaitement équipés.

**-Tu sais vraiment bien faire du ski ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Em', Jasper et moi c'est plus le snowboard notre truc, j'essaierai de t'apprendre, la neige ne va pas tarder à tomber.**

**-Ohhh tu vas jouer le prof ?** nous rîmes bêtement.

**-Avec grand plaisir, ski, luge...**

**-La luge, ça je sens que je vais aimer,** elle se mit devant moi marchant à reculons, **les batailles de boules de neige !** dit-elle impatiente, **je veux tout faire avec la neige, le petit sourcil relevé et le sourire en coin c'est pour...**

**-Tu dis vouloir tout faire, absolument tout ?** elle gloussa, **non que l'idée ne me déplaise mais j'ai du mal à visualiser toi, moi, dans la neige, tu le sais que c'est très, très froid ?** elle me mit une petite tape en riant.

**-Je n'ai pas parlé de sexe, c'est toi qui as tourné ma phrase dans ce sens... et pour répondre, j'ai du mal à nous voir dans la neige, j'en ai des frissons d'avance, c'est joli sur le papier, dans la réalité...**

**-Nous trouverons autre chose, pense aux couches de vêtements que nous aurons,** elle grimaça, **l'hiver à Forks mon Ange...** elle arrêta d'avancer se plaquant contre moi, sa bouche contre la mienne, **ça c'est de l'attaque,** elle pouffa, elle reposa un baiser, puis un autre sans sourire, elle mit mes mains sur ses fesses, remontant ses bras autour de mon cou, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds approfondissant notre baiser, je serrai mes mains sous ses gémissements, nous faisant plus pressant.

Nous dûmes nous calmer afin de ne pas finir encore plus frustrés, je remontais mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant durement à plusieurs reprises, ses mains serrant mes poignets, nous eûmes plus de mal que prévu, l'envie bien trop présente pour nous deux, elle baissa mes mains les remettant à leur place initiale, je la soulevais me frottant autant que je le pouvais, nous gémîmes, elle croisa ses chevilles serrant ses jambes au maximum, je mis son dos contre le rocher, nous frottant de plus en plus durement, j'arrêtais de bouger en me sentant proche, je la remerciais d'en faire tout autant, je la gardais dans mes bras, nos baisers furent moins appuyés jusqu'à cesser, nous nous regardâmes envieux, elle étendit ses bras en soupirant, mon sourire fut des plus stupides.

**-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu être si patient au début, à l'inverse je crois que j'aurai rapidement, très rapidement abusé de toi.**

**-C'est parce que tu es une mauvaise fille,** elle gloussa nerveusement, elle décroisa ses chevilles, ses pieds au sol.

**-Tu vois je fais la gentille.**

**-J'aime bien quand tu fais la mauvaise fille,** elle me fit un grand sourire, **je suppose qu'il faut que nous y retournions ?**

**-Je crois bien.**

Nous refîmes le chemin inverse, à la moitié du chemin, je me baissais afin de pouvoir porter Bella sur mon dos, ça m'avait pris comme ça, nous récupérâmes la bière, ils nous regardèrent tous, je reposais Bella, je repris place sur ma chaise, Bella sur moi, visiblement elle n'a pas l'intention de changer grand chose à ses habitudes, elle se mit sur le côté embrassant ma joue.

**-Isa tu ne veux pas participer ?**

**-Non pas pour le moment.**

**-Cherche pas,** dit Jared, **ils sont toujours collés comme ça, c'est assez difficile de parvenir à les séparer.**

**-C'est ce que je vois,** sourit-il.

Ils retournèrent à leur occupation, je regardais Paul qui discutait avec Rose, Ali' et Angie, je sifflais lui envoyant ses cigarettes, lui aussi semblait avoir besoin de se détendre.

**-Merci ma grande, c'est fou ce que ça peut papoter,** elles le tapèrent toutes les 3, **les filles un peu de sérieux... reprenons.**

**-Quil, Claire ne vient pas ?** demanda Bella.

**-Pas aujourd'hui, j'irai la voir tout à l'heure.**

**-Ceux qui ont faim...** dit Emily en posant un plat, suivie de Kim, Leah, Sue et ma mère, Bella prit place près de moi, ils revinrent tous à table.

**-Avant que tu partes,** dit Em' à Franck, **il**** faudra que tu nous apprennes un max de trucs.**

**-Je ferai au mieux, vous avez une bonne endurance, Edward et Paul ?**

**-Je participerai,** dit Paul, je confirmais également.

**-Nous aussi,** dit Rose, il lui fit un sourire.

Nous nous passâmes tous les plats, je regardais ma mère près de mon père, visiblement moins contrariée, un silence s'installa, c'était particulier comme moment, parfois plusieurs parlaient et à un autre plus personne ne savait quoi dire.

**-Franck,** dit Jared, **Bella elle a d****û**** t'en faire des conneries non ?**

**-Plus d'une oui,** il la regarda, **je devrai t'appeler Bella moi aussi ? Pourquoi ce n'est plus Isa ?**

**-Parce que Isa c'était vous, j'ai changé de vie, autant changer de prénom,** elle avait dit ça sur un ton un peu cinglant, Jared, **tu cherches à avoir des dossiers ?**

**-Toujours Bella la pimbêche, Franck !**

**Pov Bella.**

Je fis un doigt à Jared en riant, des dossiers c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce qui manquait.

**-Quand elle apprenait à tirer par exemple, elle a ****eu**** un peu de mal à intégrer le maintient de fusil au sol,** ils sifflèrent, **elle était tellement fière d'avoir réussi à tirer sur la cible qu'elle se retournait nous pointant avec l'arme, la seule chose rassurante c'est qu'au moins elle n'avait pas son doigt sur la gâchette,** ils me regardèrent tous, j'étais toute rouge.

**-Personne n'a été blessé,** dis-je, **et je ne l'ai pas fai****t**** longtemps, je ne le ferai plus aujourd'hui... papa ?**

**-Papa est attentif ma poupée,** je riais nerveusement.

**-Le tir à l'arc... il lui a fallu un certain temps pour réussir à toucher la cible, ça va que derrière c'était les bois.**

**-Là non plus personne n'a été blessé.**

**-Ce n'est pas passé loin, en fait tu te mettais tout le temps en danger.**

**-C'est vous qui vouliez m'apprendre,** riais-je.

**-Agir ensuite réfléchir,** chuchota Edward en souriant, je lui fis un petit sourire.

**-Bah oui, tu sais bien que je ne pense qu'après coup.**

**-C'était bien ce qui nous inquiétait,** rit Franck, **et apparemment tu n'as pas changée.**

**-La fille la plus barrée de Forks c'est elle !** se moqua Emmett, ils rirent tous, affirmèrent également.

**-Je veux entendre d'autres histoires,** dit mon père à Franck, je riais nerveusement.

**-N'embêtez jamais Bella quand elle est dans un puzzle ou un jeu de construction, c'est un no man's land, Isaac était pareil, ils ont même fait des nuits blanches parfois pour terminer...**

**-Nous ne voyons pas le temps passer surtout.**

**-Pourquoi les détruire ? Je n'ai jamais compris, ah oui il les brûlait ensuite.**

**-Nous trouvions ça amusant et c'est surtout qu'il me laissait faire le feu, nous le cassions avec plaisir pour toutes les prises de têtes que ça nous avait apporté, ça soulageait et nous pouvions en faire un autre.**

**-Parler le latin, l'espagnol, c'était leur truc, je comprenais rien,** je riais doucement, **ils faisaient exprès je le sais,** les autres se moquèrent discrètement,**il**** fallait les suivre, toujours à faire mille et une chose****s****, ils nous fatiguaient disons le clairement,** je le regardais en souriant, **tu t'es prise tellement de gamelles,** rit Franck, j'échappais le mien, **l'une des plus belles, s****û****rement sur le ponton, hop tombée dans la flotte, ça va qu'elle savait nager, elle ne regardait pas devant elle, mais c'était joli à voir.**

**-T'as paniqué, vous avez tous paniqués,** riais-je.

**-Il y avait de quoi,** rit-il, **combien de fois j'ai pu t'entendre te taper dans un meuble, nous étions pas loin de faire une maison en mousse,** j'éclatais de rire, les autres également, **combien de chutes ici ?**

**-Pas beaucoup, de motos, dans les bois, une racine, mais rien d'aussi affligeant que là-bas.**

**-Tu m'en vois impressionné.**

**-Arrête ce n'était pas, tout le temps, les arbres !**

**-Tu en as fait des belles,** je riais nerveusement, **notre catastrophe ambulante avec le temps tu as arrêté.**

**-Il fallait bien,** souriais-je.

**-Je te rassure,** dit Emmett, **elle nous fatigue,** je lui fis un doigt sous les rires, **petite sœur... reconnais****-****le au moins !**

**-Parfois oui.**

**-Tu es de mauvaise foi,** rit Ben.

**-C'est normal elle a été à bonne école,** dit Franck, **que je comprennes bien qui sont tes frères ?** Emmett, Jasper et Jake levèrent la main, je les regardais touchée, **tes sœurs ?** Rose et Ali' levèrent leur mains, je pouffais, **tes beaux parents je sais, ton père évidemment, ton copain également, Miller va être très déçu,** j'éclatais de rire, lui aussi, **quand je vais lui dire ça, ça va être la fin, rassure****-****toi Edward il a 75 ans,** les autres rirent moqueur, **les autres ont ****quelle**** place dans ta ****vie ? Fais****-****moi un tour de table...**

**-OK... il y a Paul,** il leva sa main, **Paul c'est ma conscience,** il me fit un sourire en coin, **Sam, le papa quand nos parents ne sont pas là, Kim, tu peux l'appeler Kim Vador si tu veux,** nous rîmes tous, **je te raconterai, Jared, mari de Kim qui lui aime particulièrement me mettre mal à l'aise.**

**-C'est assez facile,** rit-il, **elle ne court pas, elle plonge !** ils se moquèrent.

**-Leah, femme de Jake, elle a une brasserie dans laquelle il faut absolument que tu ailles, tu vas adorer et elle supporte un idiot comme mari, médaillée d'or si tu veux mon avis,** Jake grogna sous les rires, **Seth, Embry et Quil, ce sont mes bébés,** dis-je niaisement, **mes petits amours,** ils me sourirent touchés, **Emily femme de Sam, elle chante comme un ange,** dis-je admirative, elle me remercia gênée, **Ben, un peu con mais il le vit bien,** riais-je.

**-Je te dis merci, je suis fier d'être con !**

**-Sue... qui veille sur tou****t**** le monde de près ou de loin et Angie...** elle me fit un petit sourire timide, **copine de conneries en tout genre,** elle pouffa, **meilleure copine surtout, ma confidente, je n'ai oubli****é**** personne ça me rassure.**

**-Je vois que tu es bien entourée,** me sourit-il, **et seul Edward t'a fait des avances ?** demanda-t-il intrigué, j'éclatais de rire coquelicot, tout le monde riait.

**-Oui, seul Edward,** riais-je.

**-Bon je peux comprendre pour les hommes mariés, les frères aussi, Ben, toi aussi je comprends,** il regarda mes bébés et Paul, il y eut des rires nerveux, **vous ?**

**-Franck arrête,** riais-je.

**-Nous sommes arrivés trop tard,** répondit Embry un air des plus sérieux.

**-Et tu l'as mauvaise... **railla-t-il.

**-Un peu oui,** rit-il.

**-Je peux comprendre,** rit-il.

**-Franck t'as fin****i**** ?** demandai-je.

**-Je ne fais que poser de questions,** dit-il en levant ses mains, **et toi ?** demanda-t-il à Paul, certains devinrent hystériques avec leur rires, **ah j'ai touché un point sensible ?** demanda-t-il moqueur.

**-Non,** dit Paul en souriant, **c'est la femme ****d'****Eddy et c'est très bien comme ça, chez moi les femmes ce sont des CDD, des missions intérimaires,** Franck apprécia la blague, **et pour toi ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**-Le même concept que le tie****n****,** dit-il en riant toujours, **enfin un homme normal !**

**-Merci de le reconna****î****tre mec, Charlie ?** je plombais Paul du regard.

**-Charlie !** cria Franck, **CDD toi aussi ?** mon père riait, **la présence de ta fille te dérange peut-être...**

**-Poupée ?**

**-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît,** le suppliais-je, il approuva.

**-Ouais mais bon,** dit Franck, **son silence veut tout dire,** ils rirent tous en regardant Charlie, **t'as bien raison tiens, nous nous ferons une sortie !**

**-Laisse mon père tranquille.**

**-Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, t'es trop jeune pour ça...** non là ce n'est même plus rougir, ça en amusa plus d'un, pas Edward vous vous doutez bien, il nous regarda en plissant des yeux.

**-Oh mon Dieu,** soufflai-je à peine audible, bébé on est morts...

**-Je t'aime sache****-****le,** murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

**-Isabella...**

**-Oui ?** demandai-je figée.

**-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,** les autres repartirent dans un fou rire nerveux, mon chéri souffla un ''oh putain''.

**-Franck si tu me permets...** dit mon père, comment se sentir seule, **ils ont mon consentement,** je baissais ma tête en dépression.

**-OK mais quand même merde, c'est Isabella...** je relevais ma tête faisant signe à Franck de se taire, **je ne fais que poser des questions,** souffla-t-il.

**-Oui, oui,** râlai-je, **mais passe à autre chose...**

**-J'ai un peu de difficulté à le faire.**

**-Que quelqu'un m'aide par pitié, mon père par exemple ?**

**-J'ai tout autant de mal poupée, ce sujet moins nous l'abordons mieux je me porte.**

**-OK ! Arrête là...** je soufflais, **Esmée ?**

**-Qui veut du champagne ?** demanda-t-elle tout sourire, pas certaine que les faire boire serait une bonne idée mais c'est mieux que rien, elle se leva faisant le service.

**-Franck que fa****i****tes****-****vous sinon ?** demanda Sue.

**-Je suis à la retraite, j'ai des journées très simples, pêche, je répare des choses à droite et à gauche, des choses somme toutes banales.**

**-Vous voyagez ?**

**-Parfois oui mais jamais très longtemps, j****e n****'aime pas être loin de la maison, elle me donne beaucoup de boulot également, j'ai refai****t**** les façades, enfin ça plus le jardin, les bois à entretenir, j'ai des journées bien remplies et il y a Helyios à s'occuper,** je le regardais, il me fixa, **il va bien,** j'approuvais nerveuse, **il a encore grand****i****, ce sont les Miller qui s'en occup****ent**** pendant mon absence, ce sont nos plus proches voisins,** informa-t-il les autres, **d'ici la fin de l'année je m'occupe de mon bungalow,** plusieurs le regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre, **je ne vis pas dans la maison, du moins je n'y dors pas, je vis en contrebas de la maison, je suis plus près du lac ça me convient.**

**-Dans mes souvenirs,** dit mon père, **elle est immense la maison.**

**-Elena, la grand-mère de Isa, pensait en faire une maison d'hôtes, séparez la maison en deux en quelques sortes, disposer d'une ou deux chambres, elle en avait parlée brièvement.**

**-Et tu ne le feras pas,** dis-je froidement, ils me regardèrent tous. **Il est hors de question que des étrangers mettent un pied dans cette maison, qu'ils y vivent ou autre, c'est non.**

**-Je n'ai pas di****t**** que j'allais le faire, je ne change rien,** je retournais à mon assiette, **elle doit rester à une Dwyer, à toi donc,** je relevais mon visage pour le regarder.

**-Je n'irai pas y vivre,** dis-je en secouant la tête négativement, **ma vie elle est ici pas là-bas, ce n'est pas ma maison, c'est la leur.**

**-Tu devras prendre des décisions à ta majorité, elle ne pourra pas rester vide éternellement.**

**-Pourquoi ? Ça emmerde qui ? Les gens ne sont pas content je m'en tape.**

**-Tu vas faire quoi la revendre comme le voulait ta mère.**

**-Ne me compare à Renée,** dis-je glaciale.

**-Je me demande juste ce que tu vas faire de cette maison, je ne te compare pas, mais si tu ne veux pas y vivre...**

**-Et je n'ai pas le droit de la garder pour si je veux partir en vacances ?**

**-Il faudrait déjà que tu y reviennes un jour...**

**-Un jour oui, pas demain ni le jour suivant, ça ne sera pas un vulgaire hôtel de passage, elle ne sera pas détruite, ni vendue, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je sais.**

**-Très bien,** dit-il insatisfait, **tu es attendue là-bas, les voisins, amis de tes grands-parents, ils voudraient tous te revoir, tu as tes affaires, ton cheval, ta voiture et j'en passe...**

**-Pourquoi tu ****ne**** veux pas comprendre ?** Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse sûrement pour que je me détende, **je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans cette maison vide qui plus est, tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser ? Tu vas m'énumérer toutes les bonnes raisons qui font que je devrai y aller ? Chercher ce qui pourrait me décider le plus ? Tu perds ton temps parce que la seule raison qui me ferait y retourner dans la minute, elle n'existe plus depuis plus de ****deux**** ans, alors maintenant arrête avec mon hypothétique retour, ça ne me les rendra pas d'y aller.**

**-C'est ton héritage et je ne parle pas financièrement.**

**-Ouais super,** dis-je ironiquement, **j'ai une maison... vide, des grands-parents que si je veux voir je dois aller dans un cimetière, une ville où quand j'irai les gens me présenteront d'interminables condoléances qui ne me feront que me rappeler ce que j'essaie d'oublier depuis plus de ****deux**** ans, je reviendrai quand je me sentirai prête et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'y ****forcer.**

Il ne répondit rien, je me remis dans mon assiette, n'entendant que les bruits de couverts, de verres, des personnes présentes, mon cœur battait frénétiquement, mes mains tremblaient, je lâchais ma fourchette, me levais et sortis rapidement de table, je rentrais chez Emily et Sam allant le plus loin de l'entrée.

**-Hé ma poupée...** mon père me prit dans ses bras, **doucement, doucement,** dit-il en frottant mon dos, ma respiration était devenue plus rapide, **tout va bien OK ? Les autres vont s'occuper de parler d'autre chose, il n'en reparlera pas ce soir.**

**-Il commence papa, il commence, il va poser de plus en plus de questions.**

**-Je sais ma poupée.**

**-J'ai pourri le repas.**

**-Mais non, tes nerfs ont craqués c'est tout,** il me mit face à lui, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, ses mains sur mes joues, **n'aie jamais peur de lui dire ce que tu penses, il fait pareil, essaie juste de te calmer un peu tu veux bien faire ça pour ton vieux papa ?** j'approuvais, il me fit un câlin, nous retournâmes à table, la main d'Edward dans la mienne, je remerciais le fait que la plupart parlaient de tout et de rien.

Je m'accrochais à la main d'Edward avec les miennes, lui écrasant plus qu'autre chose, il serra une de mes mains, j'avais envie de partir, de rentrer, d'être là où il ne serait pas, là où je ne prendrai aucun risque à ce qu'il me reparle de mes grands-parents, je repensais à Quinault, le sentiment de grande paix que j'y avais ressenti, où aucune questions sur mon passé n'avaient été posées, aujourd'hui mon passé, il était là, en bout de table à tenter de me ramener avec lui, à Phoenix, le dernier endroit où je voulais être, j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il n'était pas seul, ma mère, Phil, mes grands-parents étaient présents et aucun de la manière dont je le souhaitais, et si en deux ans j'avais tant changée que j'en devenais incapable de retrouver ce que j'avais avec Franck, plus les heures passaient et plus je sentais une crevasse de plus en plus large se faire, tous les ''tu n'y est pour rien'' que j'avais entendu ses derniers jours étaient de plus en plus présents, le fait que pour chacun d'entre eux je ne sois responsable de rien faisait son chemin dans ma petite tête, le simple fait qu'ils soient là, qu'ils soient tous là, j'étais censée en faire quoi ? Dire à Franck qu'il est possible que je lui en veuille, qu'il aurait dû être là en dépit de tout, mais moi-même je l'avais rejeté, c'est un cercle vicieux, ce même cercle qui résume ses dernières années, toujours les même questions et aucune nouvelles réponses, des suppositions rien de nouveau...

**-Mon ange...** chuchota Edward à mon oreille, je tournais ma tête me retrouvant au plus près de son visage, il baissa ses yeux sur nos mains.

**-Oh pardon,** je retirais mes ongles que j'avais enfoncé dans son peau, **vraiment désolée.**

**-Il n'y a pas de mal,** je caressais les traces que j'avais pu laisser, **chérie, reviens maintenant,** je le regardais du coin de l'œil, **tu restes avec moi ?**

**-Je fais comment ?**

**-Parler par exemple,** dit-il en souriant.

**-J'ai repensé à Quinault.**

**-Nous allons nous refaire un week-end, avant de partir en vacances,** j'acquiesçai, **tu veux retourner à Quinault où on se refait des recherches sur internet ?**

**-Cherchons sur internet, le même concept ?** il approuva, s**oyons ****a****social c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux parfois.**

**-Pour un week-end nous le serons, dans les montagnes ? Pas de barque et de vélo,** nous rîmes discrètement, **nous regarderons.**

**-Et nous rentrons quand ?** demandai-je sérieusement.

**-Bientôt mon ange, attendons encore un peu.**

Nous dûmes donc attendre, avec le temps qui passa, ça alla mieux, je pus reparler avec Franck, rire même de certaines anecdotes, ça avait toujours été comme ça, les accrochages et le retour à la normale, c'était toujours là.

Après le repas, Paul nous montra comment il attachait Embry à un arbre et ce qu'il comptait faire à l'autre, Franck défia Paul, lui disant qu'il pouvait faire mieux que lui, il demanda à Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'ils voulaient bien l'aider, ils acceptèrent, ils partirent à l'écart, bien trop à l'écart pour moi parce qu'ils étaient hors de ma vue...

**Pov Edward.**

Jasper et Emmett partirent de leur côté suite à une demande de Franck, mes frères me regardèrent, je leur fis comprendre que ça irait, moment de solitude quand tu nous tiens, quand à Franck et moi nous ne fîmes que marcher, il va peut-être me faire disparaître dans les bois...

**-T'es bien silencieux comme garçon, tu es toujours comme ça ou c'est juste parce que je suis là ?**

**-Un peu des deux,** il sembla réfléchir, bah je le laisse réfléchir ça m'arrange.

**-Comment elle va ? D'habitude.**

**-Tout dépend, depuis qu'elle sait que vous...**

**-Pas de vous.**

**-OK, depuis qu'elle sait que tu viens, elle est nerveuse et ailleurs, elle a ses périodes où tout va bien et du jour au lendemain elle peut aller plus ou moins mal.**

**-Que sais-tu de moi ?** je le regardais.

**-Elle m'a parlé de toi par bride, ses grands-parents également, je sais ce que tu as fait pour elle il y a plus de deux ans, je sais ce que tu représente pour elle.**

**-Elle a l'air de beaucoup te parler c'est bien, je ne vais pas te faire le chapitre sur le fait que tu ne doives pas déconner avec elle parce que de ce que j'en sais je n'aurai rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas mon rôle non plus, ma venue ne doit pas te laisser insensible non plus.**

**-Non en effet,** soufflai-je.

**-Tu dois avoir des questions non ?**

**-J'en ai oui.**

**-Vas-y et ne tourne pas autour du pot.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas être aller la voir une fois qu'elle est retournée à Phœnix ?**

**-Je n'ai pas de réponses à ta question, je pourrai te dire que le temps est passé, que je ne me sentais pas de voir sa mère, qu'à chaque fois que j'appelais je tombais toujours sur sa mère qui me menaçait de s'en prendre à Isabella si je débarquais et bien d'autres choses et de toutes ses raisons aucune ne seraient valables, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue...**

**-Je suis au courant.**

**-Je lui dois un bon nombre d'excuses et je lui présenterai, je supposes que tu connais son passé sur ses deux dernières années,** j'approuvais en regardant le sol, **je me dout****e**** que ça n'a pas d****û**** être évident pour Isa.**

**-Si tu avais des doutes pourquoi ne pas aller voir Bella ?** demandai-je irrité.

**-Sors ce que tu as à sortir.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre depuis le début, on ne se connait pas, je ne suis pas là pour faire celui qui donne des leçons mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas été la voir en deux ans ? Je ne sais pas ce que Bella est à tes yeux mais pourquoi l'avoir laissée avec sa mère en sachant qu'il y avait des risques qu'elle s'en prenne à sa fille ?**

**-Parce que Isa m'avait fait la promesse de m'appeler en cas de souci.**

**-Conneries,** soufflai-je, **je ne connais pas Bella depuis aussi longtemps que toi mais je sais qu****'****elle a toujours l'impression de déranger.**

**-En effet tu ne la connai****s**** pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi,** dit-il froidement, **Isa tient ses ****promesses ça je le sais.**

**-Et si ce qui se passait été trop grave pour qu'elle puisse te le dire ? Tu crois qu'elle en serait où aujourd'hui si elle était encore à Phœnix ? Si elle n'avait pas pris son courage à deux mains pour appeler son père ? Tu ne te serais jamais déplacé si elle ne t'avait pas appelé ? C'est ça qui me gonfle, beaucoup ont eu des doutes et personne n'a bougé, je ne comprendrais jamais, un voisin, un prof, un élève, Phil, tout le monde sait mais tout le monde la ferme.**

**-Tout le monde sait quoi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, Bella veut le faire et tu as beau être plus âgé que mon père, tu as beau faire de nombreuses fois ma carrure, je m'en tape, garde toi un maximum de tes reproches parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle maintenant, c'est moi qui fais au mieux pour qu'elle avance, tu lui en voudras ça c'est certain mais perso elle aura toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir également, à trop prendre sur elle parce que personne ne ****s****'est souciée de comment elle allait ****c****es deux dernières années ou n'a pas osé se bouger elle ****a**** été détruite et je ne laisserai personne peu importe qui sera en face de moi, personne ne lui refera du mal, je ne l'accepterai pas,** nous nous fixions, **tu aurais d****û**** aller la voir, tu aurais d****û**** insister, ce n'est pas à une ado de gérer toute cette merde.**

**-Gamin, je l'ai géré moi la merde, j'y étais en plein dedans, j'ai perdu Isaac et sa femme, Isabella ensuite, ne viens pas me faire des leçons ou des menaces aujourd'hui, tu ne connais rien ou ce que Isa a pu t'en raconter, tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital, tu ne l'as pas vue devenir folle et tenter deux fois d'en finir sous tes yeux, tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai dû lui faire comprendre que Isaac était mort alors qu'elle le pensait endormi, tu n'étais pas là non plus pendant ses trois semaines où elle s'est laissée mourir, tu n'étais pas là durant son enfance et je suis certain que tu en ignores beaucoup sur son passé, sur cette période.**

**-Et toi tu ignores ce que sa mère lui a fait,** dis-je froidement, **tu ignores ce pa****r**** quoi elle est passée, je fais certainement petit merdeux et je n'en ai rien à foutre, tu connais Isabella, je connais Bella, tu ne m'aimes pas, pas grave, va falloir t'y faire je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher et justement en la voyant au plus bas, en la connaissant si bien comme tu le dis, comment tu as pu ne pas passer outre une promesse fa****i****tes d'une gamine qui vient de perdre ses grands-parents et qui se retrouve à retourner chez une mère qui la hait ? Trouve****-****moi une réponse plausible à ma question et je la fermerai, en attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui va****s**** me surveiller parce que crois****-****moi je m'en fous mais c'est moi qui vais garder un œil sur toi, que ça t'impressionne ou non, il s'agit de la femme que j'aime, tu l'as lâchée chose que je ne ferai pas.**

**-Ça tu n'en sais rien.**

**-Ce que je sais c'est que je ferai tout pour elle, je l'ai vu au plus mal et je suis toujours là, des galères il y en aura d'autres à la fin de chacune d'entre elle****s****, tu me verras toujours ****à**** ses côtés,** il ne répondit rien mais il avait envie de m'en mettre une voire deux... **maintenant que tu sais ce que je pense on peut arrêter de faire comme si on cherchait quelque chose dans le bois ?**

Nous repartîmes en arrière, mes poings serrés dans mes poches, nous retrouvâmes Emmett et Jasper les bras chargés, rien qu'à nos visages ils durent comprendre que je venais de me faire un nouvel ami.

**-Euh Franck... ça te va ?** demanda Jasper en montrant son chargement.

**-Oui, oui ça ira.**

**-Je vais voir Bella,** dis-je, je les laissais tous les trois, je retournais vers les maisons, tentant de faire comme si tout allait bien, que rien ne s'était passé, Paul fut le premier à me voir, je restais sur le côté de la maison, il me rejoignit.

**-Ma grande tu l'as achevé ça y est ?** j'échappai un rire, **ah merde tu l'as fai****t****,** dit-il plus sérieux.

**-Non nous avons parlé, il est avec mes frères.**

**-Ta belle s'est faites embarquée par Sue qui pensait que tu en aurais pour plus longtemps, ta mère est avec elles... bref, un petit tour de moto ? Les bébés les ont ramenées, on va voir comment tu t'en sors.**

Nous allâmes vers les autres, prenant les motos, les casques également, j'allais pouvoir me défouler, il prévint les autres que nous restions dans le secteur de La Push.

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais revenu de ma promenade avec Sue et Esmée, Edward et Paul à parler sur les motos, à rire bêtement, Franck de ce que m'avait raconté Jared était un grand psychopathe avec le piège qu'il avait fait, ce fut le héros du jour pour Angie, ils avaient tous l'intention de le refaire pour notre chère Stanley, là il était occupé à faire une sorte de parcours, j'allais rejoindre mon chéri, nous discutâmes tous les trois jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt, nous allâmes les rejoindre, il serait temps que je joue au chef..

**-Bébé N°1 !** il se redressa me faisant le salut militaire, **Soldat Seth, tu es convié,** ils échangèrent un regard sachant déjà de quoi il s'agissait, **le temps ma foi n'est pas trop mauvais, il est temps, Franck ?**

**-Tout est prêt,** me dit-il amusé les bras croisés, **suffit d'aller derrière la maison de... de Jake !** Jake fut ravi qu'il se souvienne de son prénom, quand au parcours il avait entendu dire ce que je préparais à mes bébés.

**-Allons-y alors !**

Nous y allâmes tous, Quil manquait à l'appel mais il était parti rejoindre Claire, Claire qu'il se garde pour lui pour l'instant et non ils ne sont pas ensemble, pas encore, Franck avait organisé tout un parcours dit du combattant, un long tronc plus fin, les seaux d'eaux fin prêts, ils comprirent tous rapidement, il y avait plein de choses à contourner, grimper, il l'avait fait en un grand cercle, oui, il a passé pas mal de temps dessus et il était fier, ils prirent tous place, curieux de voir Embry et Seth morfler, Franck resta à mes côtés, mes bébés patientaient.

**-On ne va pas y passer la journée,** dis-je mauvaise, **je ne vais pas non plus vous aider, je pourrai abimer ma manucure, Embry vu que ça te manquait, commence.**

**-Je vais dans quel sens ?** je regardais Franck d'un air lasse, il échappa un rire.

**-Je vous montre ?** leur demanda-t-il, ils approuvèrent.

Nous le regardions faire, il prit le tronc mettant les deux anses dessus, il le souleva avec assurance, parvenant à le poser sur ses épaules, il fit le parcours en un rien de temps, pas une goutte d'eau s'échappa, j'applaudissais en parfaite bécasse, je sautillais, il reposa les seaux et le tronc, il me rejoignit tout sourire, je me repris adoptant la même position, jambes un peu écartées, pieds solidement accrochés au sol, bras croisés, le dos droit, appelez-moi sergent instructeur, Chef Swan, je ne souriais pas non, un chef ça fait toujours la gueule.

Embry se motiva, il eut du mal à poser le tronc sur ses épaules, nos ricanements ne devaient pas aider, ah merde je dois rester sans réaction, j'arrêtais de rire donc, il mit plusieurs minutes à se stabiliser, ça devait être lourd, Seth le suivit des yeux inquiet, il se lança, échouant à mi-parcours, un seau était tombé, je plissais mes yeux en le regardant, Franck avait prévu un tonneau d'eau, il pense à tout, il alla le remplir recommençant du début, il en était à sa 3ème tentative quand je me décidais à intervenir.

**-Ça te manque toujours ?** demandai-je.

**-Plus tant que ça Chef,** dit-il essoufflé, Seth prit sa place.

**-Évite de faire pire,** lui conseillai-je, Embry me regarda mécontent furtivement, **un problème soldat Embry ?**

**-Non Chef.**

Bon et bien soldat Seth ne fit pas mieux, pas pire en tout cas, je faisais la maligne mais je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, à leur place, j'arriverai même pas à poser le tronc sur mes épaules, mais un chef digne de ce nom ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses.

**-Donne ça,** dit Paul, **vous nous mettez la honte.**

Il prit la place de Seth se mettant en débardeur, ils voulurent tous le faire, il s'y prit à deux fois, avant d'y arriver, Jake, Sam et Emmett passèrent réussissant du premier coup, Jasper s'acharna, un deuxième tronc fut trouvés, d'autres seaux également, ce fut à mon homme, je l'applaudissais en parfaite groupie quand il finit le tour, les réactions sont autorisées quand il s'agit de son chéri.

Les filles voulurent essayer, elles réussirent, surtout parce qu-elles n'avaient pas pris les seaux d'eau, moi aussi je l'avais fait, mes soldats et sergents m'avaient félicités par crainte sûrement. Nous passâmes un long moment dehors nous compliquant le parcours, je n'étais plus chef, j'étais surtout celle qui se fout la honte avec quelques chutes, le fait de ne pas être la seule à tomber me rassura, Franck put commencer à nous montrer ses méthodes de camouflage, puis petit à petit nous passâmes à une partie de paintball, parents compris et chacun pour sa peau, Emmett et Jasper avaient depuis le soir d'Halloween racheté des munitions et des fusils, nous avions chacun le notre, on se serait cru à la guerre je vous jure, Franck et mon père firent un carnage, nous revenions petit à petit à la maison de Jake, j'avais été touchée à la cuisse.

**-****Il f****audra le refaire,** rit Esmée avec Sue, **j'adore ! Je ne sais pas viser mais j'adore !**

**-Maman, entra****î****ne****-****toi sur un arbre,** dit Edward, il la tourna pour que personne ne soit touchés par accident, mon père et Franck toujours à jouer, **Sue toi aussi, papa, tu peux également.**

**-Je sais viser moi !**

**-Tu as été le premier sorti.**

**-Ne sois pas désagréable,** dit-il mauvais, Edward recula.

Il se mit derrière moi, son bras sur mon buste, il étouffa ses rires plusieurs fois dans mes cheveux devant les ratages qu'ils nous firent tous les trois, ils ne voulaient pas de notre aide non plus, une question de fierté et de mini-compétition entre eux, Carlisle y parvient et plus d'une fois, il n'oublia pas de lancer un regard hautain à Edward qui préféra rire deux fois plus, mon père et Franck finir par revenir, Franck l'avait eu mais ils étaient content de leur partie, grimaçant en même temps en regardant Sue et Esmée s'acharner, Franck s'occupa d'Esmée et mon père de Sue, je regardais surtout mon père et Sue, ils sont mignons tous les deux, elles réussirent à viser et tirer après de longues minutes, ça m'avait pris des heures moi de réussir...

**-Charlie la prochaine fois nous ferons équipe,** dit Sue, mon père approuva, je gloussais quand je le vis rougir, je me retournais rapidement regardant ailleurs.

**-Discrétion 0,** murmura Edward, il nous fit aller vers les autres.

**-Il m'a entendu ?**

**-Non je ne crois pas,** nous rangeâmes nos armes et protections.

**-Il faudra les personnaliser,** dit Emmett en posant son fusil.

**-S'entra****î****ner surtout,** dit Seth, **se faire virer par des vieux, c'est insultant,** nous le reconnûmes tous.

**-Moi j'ai plein d'idées qui me viennent,** dit Angie, **Emmett tu penseras à racheter un calepin parce que nous avons pratiquement tous écris dedans.**

**-Je vais faire un stock.**

**-Ma Belly ! Il faut que nous parlions, Eddy je peux te la piquer, nous devons faire une réunion avec les filles.**

**-J'ai le choix ?**

**-Non, comme souvent,** elle prit ma main, je ne pus que les suivre, Emily nous emmena chez elle au chaud.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous laissâmes les vieux entre eux, Sam vint me voir, les autres repartirent pour une cession dans les bois, Sam n'étant pas vraiment partant, c'est sûr que de se prendre une bille dans le cou ça refroidit.

**-Alors Eddy et ton invité ?** me demanda Sam.

**-Ça va,** il me scruta.

**-Je t'offre à boire ?** j'approuvais, nous rentrâmes chez lui, je m'assis à sa table, il se mit face à moi, **ça ne t'enchante pas qu'il soit là...** je haussais les épaules, **il se passe quoi ?**

**-J'ai parlé avec Franck,** il attendit la suite, **ça a dévié sur moi qui lui reproche d'avoir lâché Bella, il n'a pas apprécié.**

**-Tu le penses ?**

**-Oui bien qu'il ait aidé, il aurait dû continuer à le faire.**

**-Je partage ton avis.**

**-Il y ****a**** un ****« ****mais**** »****,** il me fit un petit sourire.

**-Mais il est toujours « facile » de juger une situation quand tu n'as pas été à l'intérieur, tu réagis en fonction des oui-dires, tu réagis en tant qu'homme qui aime, pas en tant que ami, tu le prends plus à cœur et à ta place je réagirais de la même façon si ça concernait Emily, j'en voudrais à tout le monde qui était autour d'elle à cette époque, dans la vie tu ne fais pas toujours les choses comme tu le voudrais, Franck n'a plus donné de nouvelles ou ses appels étaient filtrés, Charlie non plus, pourtant tu ne lui en veux pas.**

**-Il ne savait pas et Charlie... Charlie je ne peux pas lui faire de reproche, c'est Charlie... tandis que Franck lui avait des doutes, quand bien même tu as des doutes, vérifier ne coûtes rien.**

**-N'oublie pas que la vraie responsable dans l'histoire reste la mère de Bella.**

**-Je sais... je pense juste que Bella aurait pu être épargnée.**

**-Si elle l'avait voulue avant elle aurait pu tout stopper par elle-même, je ne dis pas ça en critique parce que tu sais que je l'adore et que je n'approuve pas ce qui lui a pu arriver, elle s'est punie de la pire des façons.**

**-Punie de quoi ?**

**-De ne pas être une fille conforme à ce que veut sa mère, de ne pas avoir compris qu****'****Isaac était mort alors qu'elle lui tenait la main,** je regardais ma bouteille, baissant la tête, **de ne pas avoir su prendre sur elle lors de leur mort et de se laisser aller, d'avoir voul****u**** en finir, de ne pas être assez forte pour appeler son père, Charlie n'a appris qu****'un**** mois plus tard leur décès... je ne suis pas dans la tête de Bella, tu la connais mieux que nous tous mais pas à cette période Eddy, Bella tu lui ****as**** demandé ?**

**-Elle dit que... elle ****a**** pensé que ce que sa mère lui a fait ****été**** mérité, qu'elle aurait d****û**** faire plus d'effort, essayer du moins, Bella elle n'aime pas se plaindre, elle prend trop sur elle, ça l'angoisse de savoir que l'on peut s'inquiéter pour elle, elle pourrait se détruire tellement facilement, abandonner, je ne veux pas qu'elle baisse les bras, elle n'a pas tendance à choisir la facilité mais si sa mère revient qui me di****t**** qu'elle ****ne**** le fera pas ? Sam, je l'ai aperç****u**** la Bella de Phœnix, je me bats pour la tenir éloigner au maximum,** je frottais mes yeux rapidement, **arriva un moment o****ù**** elle reviendra, est-ce que ma présence suffira pour que ma Bella reste ?**

Il ne répondit rien, baissant nos regards, j'avais parfois, souvent la sensation que je pourrais la perdre, qu'elle craquerait, je ne savais pas jusqu'où elle pouvait être éprouvée et résister.

**-Si j'ai bien compris le retour de la mère ça serait pour une question d'argent...**

**-Oui, sa mère peut la jouer de plusieurs façons, chercher à se rapprocher petit à petit et lui faire croire beaucoup de choses...**

**-Tu crois que Bella se laissera berner ?**

**-Bella, elle a en elle la petite fille qui veut que sa mère la voit bien que je pense que Bella a suffisamment de caractère, l'autre hypothèse, Renée revient du jour au lendemain l'air de rien pensant que Bella n'a pas parlé ou Renée revient mais menaçante d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon la confrontation aura lieu, ne serait-ce quand Bella devra aller voir le notaire ou l'avocat, devine qui sera présente ?**

**-Alors dans quelques mois...**

**-Ouais dans quelques mois avec de ''la chance'', Bella aura pris du recul et aura compris que rien n'était mérité, soit demain, façon de parler, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête.**

**-Nous serons tous là.**

**-Bella elle le verra ? Pour Franck je pense qu'elle le voit, sa mère c'est autre chose... je ne suis pas naïf, tou****s**** les couples en bavent par moment, je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre en couple avant en partie pour éviter ce genre de choses, je rencontre Bella, je vis rapidement avec elle, jamais je ne m'étais di****t**** que j'aurai ce genre d'histoires. Arriver à supporter la même fille, ses problèmes et aujourd'hui regarde les problèmes de Bella je les prends comme étant les miens...**

**-Tu as le droit de dire que ça te fatigue Eddy, être en couple ne t'oblige pas à tout accepter preuve en est, tu as dit ce que tu pensais à Franck, si tu as besoin de souffler prends le temps de le faire, soit un peu égoïste, tu ne tiendras pas, tu te soucies tout le temps de Bella, de toi tu le fais quand ? -Si Bella va bien je vais bien.**

**-Mais si Bella voit que tu ne vas pas bien tu ne l'aideras pas, ce que je voi****s**** c'est que tou****s**** les ****deux**** vous êtes tout aussi tendus l'un que l'autre, Bella en un rien de temps elle se met sur la défensive, regarde à table tout à l'heure, toi tu l'es également, j'ai vu l'accrochage que tu as ****eu**** avec ta mère, Charlie lui ne parle pas beaucoup non plus, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais nous sommes tous tendu****s****, quand Franck a insisté avec ses questions, je te jure que plus d'un à voulut l'ouvrir et l****'arrêter****, nous n'avons rien fait, non parce qu****'****on s'en fout, loin de là, mais parce que nous avons beau être là pour Bella autant que pour toi et Charlie, nous ne savons rien des liens de Franck et de Bella, c'est compliqué pour tout le monde, nous allons assister à leur disputes, à leur passé, le plus dur c'est de savoir quand intervenir et quand la fermer.**

**-Tu penses que je n'aurai dû rien dire à Franck ?**

**-Non au contraire tu as bien fai****t****, tu as di****t**** ce que tu pensais, ce ****qui**** m'inquiète c'est que nous sommes tous partis dans le sens que ça allait bien se passer, là je commence à avoir des doutes quand je vois vos réactions à tou****s**** les ****trois****, si Franck part trop loin Charlie et toi vous allez rapidement intervenir, Bella va se braquer, pour moi vous êtes tou****s**** les ****quatre**** avec Franck à vous faire une sorte de jeu, pour imager le truc, c'est comme si vous vous refiliez tour à tour une grenade dégoupillée, vous attendez juste que ça explose, quand ça sera fait, je ne sais pas ce qui va en ressortir, il se pourrait que rien de bon n'en sorte, dans l'immédiat du moins, pour le moment on le balade Franck, ça ne durera pas indéfiniment...**

**-Tu sais de la pression j'en avais déjà assez,** raillai-je.

**-Je sais Eddy,** il eut un rire nerveux, il se reprit, **c****e n****'était pas pour te stresser.**

**-Jasper pense à peu près pareil, deux ans c'est long, et ça lui rappelle son propre passé avec ses parents, pareil pour Rose.**

**-Et nous Quileute le notre en ce qui concerne Paul, la venue de Franck elle nous pousse tous dans nos retranchements, nos regrets, nos erreurs, nos rancœurs, ça nous touche tous d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça nous renvoie à quelque chose, plus tu cherches dans ton passé plus tu y trouves des choses, le manque d'une époque, le manque des absents, Bella malgré elle et sans s'en rendre compte, elle nous met face à nous-même, je ne sais pas si Paul t'en parle.**

**-Non, il est pas très bavard sur le sujet, avec Bella peut-être.**

**-Sûrement ou il viendra à le faire, si au début nous étions tous perplexe face à la réaction que Paul a eu en voyant Bella, maintenant nous savons tous qu'au fur et à mesure que Jake parlait d'elle, il s'est retrouvé en Bella, ils s'entraident, pour Paul... c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été là pour lui, ça concerne surtout Jared, Jake et moi, Kim et Emily aussi, mais c'est plus une histoire de frères... toi aussi non tu ne t'es pas toujours entendu avec tes frères...**

**-C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive.**

**-Tu vois pour nous c'est pareil, jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive... mais pour nous ça sera plus long, c'est étonnant qu'une personne, haute comme ****trois**** pommes,** nous nous sourîmes, **parvient à faire autant, nous voulons tous l'aider, nous voulons surtout ne pas la perdre et ne pas la voir abandonner, je me demande souvent comment ça serait si elle n'était pas venue, je n'aime pas y réfléchir longtemps à cette question.**

**-Je ne préfère pas me la poser.**

**-Non c'est sûr...**

**Pov Bella.**

Je remerciais discrètement tout le monde au moment de partir, nous montâmes tous les quatre dans la voiture de mon père, nous mangeâmes rapidement, je fis valoir le fait que j'étais une fille pour prendre en premier la place dans la salle de bains, je ne leur laissais pas vraiment le choix, je ne pus faire venir Edward, j'avais un shérif et un militaire qui n'oublieraient pas de le remarquer, j'allais donc assez vite, nous étions dimanche soir et j'avais rarement été aussi impatiente d'aller en cours un lundi matin, mon exutoire pour cette semaine, je m'habillais normalement pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit pendant qu'Edward était sous la douche, ils étaient tous les deux dans le canapé à regarder la télé, le lendemain Franck avait été convié par mon père à le suivre sur Seattle, mon père sortit dehors préparer la voiture pour le lendemain.

**-Isa... pour tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce que je dois faire, tu comprends, ça fait plus de deux ans que je me dis que la seule qui peut-être en droit de décider de quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut être que toi, je ne peux pas prendre ses décisions à ta place... et je suis bien obligé de parler d'eux, il le faut bien, tu ne peux pas me demander de venir et ensuite me faire comprendre qu'Isaac et Elena sont un sujet tabou.**

**-Je ne suis pas prête à en parler, je ne l'étais pas ce soir et tu as continué, insisté.**

**-Je ne viens pas vivre ici, dans quelques jours je retournerai là-bas, il faudra bien que tu parviennes à en parler avec moi parce que j'étais là Isa.**

Je me retrouvais paralysée à regarder Franck, je me sentais étouffer, tétanisée, je n'entendais que le silence, un lourd silence. Je parvins à reculer jusqu'au escalier, je montais dans la chambre, ouvrant la fenêtre, je restais devant.

**-Bébé ?** il se mit près de moi sa main sur mon bras, son autre main à tourner mon visage vers le sien, ses sourcils froncés.

**-On peut aller faire un tour ?**

Il ne chercha pas plus loin s'écartant pour me donner des affaires, nous nous habillâmes, descendant, mon père toujours dehors, Franck nous regarda.

**-Nous revenons,** dit Edward, **nous avons oublié nos affaires de cours chez moi,** j'étais à mettre mes bottes et sortis rapidement.

**-P'pa,** il sortit la tête de son coffre me regardant de haut en bas, **on revient, tout va bien.**

**-Ne rentrez pas trop tard et ne fai****tes**** rien d'inconscient,** je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, Edward me tendit les clés de la voiture, il me laissa passer devant parlant avec mon père brièvement.

J'étais à mettre ma ceinture après avoir mis le contact, je réglais le siège et autre à ma hauteur, il monta, j'attendis qu'il ait sa ceinture pour démarrer en trombe, plein phare sur la route, je sortis de Forks reprenant la route que Jake m'avait montrée, si chéri fut crispé il n'en dit rien, je pus pousser sa voiture comme j'en avais envie, besoin surtout, je ne sus combien de temps je mis mais nous arrivâmes au bord de la plage, la même que celle où Jake m'avait emmenée, je me garais et coupais le contact, je l'entendis souffler, j'eus un léger rire en le regardant.

**-Non mais je vais bien,** il souffla à nouveau, nous détachâmes nos ceintures, **tu veux rester dans la voiture ? Marcher ?** il regarda dehors, **enfin marcher...**

**-J'avais juste besoin de partir pour souffler.**

**-Je l'ai bien remarqué, rassure-toi ça me fait du bien également, la prochaine fois ça sera sûrement moi qui te le dirai. Nous n'avions pas pensé que ça serait si compliqué.**

**-Pas autant non, je suis froide avec lui, c'est bizarre, je suis contente de le voir mais d'un autre côté, j'ai la sensation qu'un fossé est entre nous, ça ne me ressemble pas d'être comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ressentir qu'il est en trop mais depuis qu'il est là, je suis mal à l'aise, je suis sur la défensive dès qu'il parle, je fais ma garce.**

**-Tu te protèges.**

**-Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille qui ne ressent rien, pas avec lui.**

**-C'est l'inverse en fait, tu ressens tellement de choses que tout se mélange.**

**-Nous ne sommes que dimanche soir, tu t'es disputé avec ta mère.**

**-Sur ce sujet d'ailleurs, si nous reprenions depuis le début ? Lui laisser une chance plutôt que de nous braquer, montre-lui qui tu es devenue.**

**-Et toi ?** il me fit un sourire en coin.

**-Je vais lui laisser une chance, je l'ai un peu agressé tout à l'heure,** je bloquais, **je t'avais di****t**** que je lui dirai ce que je pense... c'est fait et maintenant, après la dispute avec ma mère, une discussion avec Sam... notre façon de réagir ne nous aide pas, si nous voulons, tu veux avoir une chance de comprendre il faut que nous arrêtions de fuir ou de nous braquer.**

**-Il n'est pas Renée ou Phil, ni un voisin, c'est Franck...** je regardais devant moi, **Franck qui se retrouve bien seul devant une vingtaine de personnes,** je regardais Edward, **chéri... on rentre ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.**

Nous nous sourîmes, je me refis plaisir sur la route, nous fûmes soulager de voir encore de la lumière dans le salon, je pris la main d' Edward, nous allâmes directement dans le salon nous plantant devant mon père et Franck, je soufflais.

**-On va reprendre,** dis-je, **je ne suis pas la fille froide que je t'ai montré à plusieurs reprises depuis que tu es là, le fait que tu sois là, ça me fai****t**** peur, que tu sois là sans eux... quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée, Franck, je te présente Edward,** il nous fit un sourire et se leva, je lâchais la main d' Edward, ils se la serrèrent.

**-Je ne suis qu'un petit con qui se permet de juger.**

**-Je n'en doute pas, ravi de te conna****î****tre, Isa joli démarrage,** je pouffais, **j'avais oublié ta conduite.**

**-Moi non,** dit Edward tout bas, suffisamment fort pour que nous l'entendîmes.

**-Tu t'accroches hein ?** rit Franck, il approuva, crois-moi ce n'est rien.

**-Je vais s****û****rement surveiller ta conduite de plus près,** dit mon père.

**-Mais non,** riais-je, **je sais ce que je fais !**

**-Hum... je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je ramène quelque chose de Kansas City mais je l'ai fait, j'ai ramené des films, je pourrai, si tu es d'accord leur montrer des vidéos quand tu étais au volant de la Shelby... si ça peut te rassurer, comme c'est moi qui filmais il n'apparait pas à l'image.**

**-Vas-y,** dis-je, **il le faut bien non ?** il embrassa mon front et monta.

**-Ça va aller ?** me demanda mon père.

**-Ils ne seront pas sur la vidéo, je les connais, ils n'étaient pas là, j'étais seule avec lui ce jour-là... je vais chercher des pots de glace. Rassembler mon courage au passage...**

**-Je m'occupe des boissons,** dit Edward.

Nous installâmes tout, Franck les avaient mis sur dvd pour les conserver, nous étions tous les quatre sur le canapé, Franck la télécommande dans la main.

**-Vous allez pouvoir voir la maison aussi,** dis-je, Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules, la lumière avait été baissée, je me fis toute petite dans le canapé quand il mit en route le dvd.

Je me concentrais sur ma glace en voyant les premières images, je ne regardais pas la télé, je n'étais pas prête, j'entendis la voix de Franck, la mienne, des rires à la con, ses encouragements pour que je démarre la voiture, ma portière qui claque, j'avais beau ne pas regarder je les voyais les images, je les connaissais, je savais que j'avais deux tresses de chaque côté, une salopette en jean assez ample, un débardeur en dessous, je savais qu'elle était sale, parce que j'avais mis mes mains dans le cambouis et je les avais essuyées sur mes cuisses, j'entendis le bruit du moteur de ma voiture et mon rire des plus nerveux, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'avais eu l'autorisation de la conduire, les supplications de Franck pour ne pas que je fasse de conneries, lui qui monte près de moi toujours à me filmer, il avait tiré sur ma couette qui arrivait au-dessus des épaules et j'avais râlé, ça l'avait fait rire, je relevais mes yeux regardant à travers mes cils, Franck était à énuméré toutes les règles précédemment apprises par mon grand-père, ah oui j'étais plus que concentrée, je me vis en train de régler le rétroviseur, mon bracelet à breloques que ma grand-mère m'avait offert, nous avions choisi les breloques ensemble, je l'adorais ce bracelet, il faisait du bruit dès que je bougeais le poignet.

Je nous fis descendre la grande allée bordée d'arbres, mon cœur s'accéléra, je me crispais, mon pied à faire comme si je voulais freiner, comme si je voulais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ralentir ce qui était en train de remonter en moi, ma respiration saccadée, le bras d'Edward qui se renforce, j'étais figée, mon pied toujours à tenter de freiner dans le vide, mes mains à serrer mon fichu pot de glace et ma cuillère, j'étais à regarder le nombre de fois où mon bracelet apparaissait à l'écran, j'ignorais les petites phrases honteuses que je pouvais sortir, les moqueries de Franck sur ma lenteur et moi qui m'énerve parce que je panique dans la voiture, ça fit rire mon père et Edward, ça leur ferait des dossiers...

Je me détendis au fil du film, j'avais juste descendu, fais demi tour, pleine vue sur le terrain et la maison au passage, et j'avais remontée l'allée partant à l'arrière de la maison, je regardais Franck qui avait trouvé bien de faire un gros plan de mon immense sourire d'idiote quand j'avais coupé le contact, zoom arrière et moi qui fait coucou, inutile, mais c'était juste pour faire entendre mon bracelet... vous me direz pourquoi s'acharner sur un simple bracelet ? Simplement parce que ce bracelet que j'adorais par dessus-tout, une prénommée Renée me le casserait suite à une dispute en m'attrapant le poignet, irréparable elle me forcerait à le jeter à la poubelle, j'avais bien tenté de le récupérer mais elle le savait et s'était assurée que je n'ai aucun moyen de le récupérer, elle avait gagné, je l'ai pleuré longtemps ce bracelet, à ma grand-mère à ma future visite je lui avais simplement dit que je l'avais mis dans une boîte à Phoenix pour ne pas l'abimer ou le perdre.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je refusais de me souvenir trop longtemps de mon passé, ma mère et tout ce qu'elle m'avait pris, je voulais des souvenirs où elle n'apparaîtrait pas, où un détail ne me ferait pas me souvenir d'elle, pour ce film là ce fut raté.

**-Elle conduit prudemment,** dit mon père à la fois moqueur et soulagé, j'eus un petit sourire.

**-Attends, elle est repartie ensuite, ça se gâte,** dit Franck en mettant pause, **Isa ?**

**-Faites vous plaisir.**

Ils me sourirent, Franck remit en lecture, et oui ça se gâta, nous avions pris la route, une ligne droite, déserte, ce fut à Edward de tenter de freiner à ma place, ça me fit rire discrètement dans mon pot de glace, ce fut à lui d'être tendu, Franck me demandait de moins en moins calmement de ralentir, moi je riais, les rôles étaient inversés...

Ils regardèrent le film jusqu'au bout, au total il devait durer 30 minutes, après le film le sujet Shelby fut abordé, à la question est-ce que je voulais la récupérer le réponse était oui, aller la chercher non, Franck n'insista pas, mon père et Franck partirent se coucher devant se lever tôt, je perdis du temps à vouloir tout ranger et nettoyer, Edward m'aida, j'étais dans le salon, la pochette avec tous les DVD de Franck dessus, liste détaillée, dates, tout parfaitement classé, je rangeais celui qu'il avait mis, ça me démangea d'en mettre un autre, Edward sortit jeter la poubelle, j'en mis un où c'était marqué Isaac et Elena, je l'insérais dans le lecteur, me mettant sur le côté, la main sur la télécommande, j'avais coupé le son, en les voyant ce fut comme si en énorme gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, j'arrêtais de respirer, regardant fixement la télé, je m'assis maladroitement sur le canapé restant au bord au cas où l'envie de partir en courant me prenne, étant dans l'incapacité de courir, j'arrêtais le dvd au bout de moins d'une minute, je regardais l'écran noir de la télé.

**-Tu auras tout le temps de les regarder,** me dit Edward en venant s'assoir près de moi, j'approuvais, je tournais ma tête vers la sienne, **ne te pousse pas trop mon ange, tu as ****eu**** suffisamment d'émotion pour la journée.**

**-Je voulais vérifier s'ils étaient toujours tels que je les imaginais, tes grands-parents tu n'en parles jamais.**

**-Les miens, du côté de mon père ou de ma mère je ne les ai pas beaucoup connu, nous avons des photos, des vidéos, quelques unes, très peu, mais quand je les regarde... ce n'est pas que ça ne me fait rien mais je ne les connaissais pas vraiment.**

**-Pareil pour Ali' et Emmett ?**

**-Oui, nous étions petits quand ils sont partis, j'ai quelques souvenirs des flashs mais rien de plus, avec Ali' et Em' nous avons juste ****eu**** peur de perdre nos parents par la suite, si aujourd'hui je me mets à penser ce que ça me ferait de perdre une personne vraiment proche de moi... non, je ne préfère pas y penser en fait, j'ai déjà ****eu**** cette sensation et... bref.**

**-Tu parles de moi ?** demandai-je tout bas, il acquiesça, **ne t'en fais pas, je vais te coller encore et encore et encore, je serai vieille et toute ridée et que je te collerai encore, j'espère pour toi que mes idées inquiétantes n'existeront plus parce qu****'****une mamie psychopathe c'est bien plus flippant qu'une ado de 17 ****ans****,** nous rîmes bêtement.

**-J'aurai sûrement plus aucun cheveux à cause du stress.**

**-On te fera faire une moumoute t'en fais pas, je me teindrai les cheveux en violet comme toutes les mamies qui se respectent.**

**-Avant de se coucher nous mettrons nos dentiers dans nos verres,** nos rires furent moins discret.

**-C'est tellement romantique,** dis-je sur un ton des plus niais en soupirant de bonheur.

**-Rajoute que nous serons probablement incontinent.**

**-Autant de bonheur ça ne devrait pas être autorisés. Nous pourrions devenir cleptomanes, on accuse jamais les vieux, ça nous donnerait de l'adrénaline, on se ferait des défis, chéri, coure 10 mètres et tu gagnes,** dis-je en prenant une voix de vieille mamie, il éclata de rire, **je te couperai la route avec ma cane, une mamie ça peut être méchant,** affirmai-je.

**-Je me méfierai,** rit-il, **tu oserais me le faire ?**

**-Je n'aime pas perdre, toi non plus.**

**-Alors tu te méfieras de ma cane,** je lui fis un petit regard.

**-Me méfier de ta cane hein ? Intéressant...** il eut le rire con, **je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça un jour, je dois commencer d****è****s ce soir ? Comment faire arrêter son homme de rire en ****deux**** secondes, je vais aller me coucher pour la peine,** dis-je en me levant, il se redressa pour me suivre, je me retournais, **tu vas où ?**

Il me souleva sur son épaule, n'allant pas vers la chambre mais vers la buanderie, il me posa me déshabillant dans le noir, j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il était déjà en moi, mon gémissement... bah je l'ai échappé.

**-Edward !** chuchotai-je paniquée.

**-La prochaine fois tu te méfieras de ma cane,** j'éclatais de rire bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le moment, **putain ne me déconcentre pas,** rit-il, mon rire s'étrangla quand me remit un coup de rein, mourut quand il se mit à se mouvoir, sa bouche contre la mienne.

Plus aucun rire ne se fit entendre, il se fit plus brutal à ma demande, nous eûmes du mal à être discret, ça n'était pas non plus le moment, ni l'endroit, l'envie prit le dessus, j'avais besoin de le sentir autant que possible, peu importait que demain j'aurai une démarche étrange. Il voulut y aller plus doucement, le fait de planter mes ongles dans ses fesses lui fit abandonner l'idée, je mordis son épaule, lui mon cou, nous vînmes en même temps essoufflés, j'embrassais son épaule, il me souleva, je fermais mes jambes faiblement, je posais mon front contre le sien savourant la plénitude que je ressentais, je l'embrassais doucement lui murmurant que je l'aimais, j'appuyais le baiser suivant, j'abusais de ses lèvres en soupirant.

**-On peut monter et continuer ?** chuchotai-je, je sentis son petit sourire.

Nous nous rhabillâmes, je fis un arrêt à la salle de bains, le retrouvant dans notre lit, pas besoin d'avoir de vêtements, nous pûmes refaire une nuit blanche remplie de câlins et de bien d'autres choses, ça faisait bien trop longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Lundi

**POV BELLA**

**-Tu as besoin d'aide ?** j'étais dans la cuisine à faire à manger, **Isa ?**

Petite pause, chéri est au sport je l'avais poussé à y aller, il devait passer par la case école de conduite, je voulais qu'il souffle, après les cours j'étais restée avec les filles, papa était censé rester mais un appel le fit partir, me voilà donc seule avec Franck...

**-Euh... non ça ira merci, tu veux boire quelque chose ?** il me fit un sourire se servant comme un grand, il s'installa à table, je me remis dans mes légumes à éplucher et couper.

**-Tu as changée,** dit-il après un long silence.

**-J'ai grandi ?**

**-Un tout petit peu,** me dit-il en souriant, **je parle de mentalement, ta vie également.**

**-Je ne suis plus ****a****social,** nous nous sourîmes.

**-Quand je vois comme tu es entourée aujourd'hui, je me dis que tu as vraiment bien fait de prendre ton temps, de choisir tes amis.**

**-C'est plutôt eux qui m'ont choisi, c'est Alice qui m'a même traquée dans l'avion juste pour faire connaissance, ensuite Rose, c'est elles qui ont fait le choix de me connaître avant même que je ne pose un pied dans l'état de Washington.**

**-Et aujourd'hui tu es plus que bien entourée, tu as autour de toi des personnes sur qui tu peux compter,** j'acquiesçai, **pourquoi ici tu as réuss****i**** et pas à Phœnix ?**

**-Ici je n'étais obligée en rien et comme je t'ai dit ils ont fait le premier pas, j'ai suivi, ici tout était à refaire, je n'étais pas la fille que les gens trouvaient bizarre, je peux être moi sans craindre quoi que ce soit.**

**-Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère,** je manquais de me couper le doigt.

**-Non, elle a juste appelé pour me renvoyer mes cartons, papa l'a rappelé et ils sont arrivés, c'est tout.**

**-Tu n'as pas essayée de la recontacter ?**

**-Non.**

Il me laissa finir mes légumes, je préparais le poisson, des filets, pas de vidage à faire, j'allumais le four le laissant préchauffer, je fis la vaisselle qui traînait passant un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail, bon maintenant je dois attendre, je restais debout croisant les bras, je regardais dehors prenant un air concerné par le temps.

**-Elle ne vit plus là-bas,** je le regardais droit dans les yeux, **avant de venir, la raison pour laquelle j'ai retardé ma venue, c'est parce que je suis parti sur Phoenix, elle n'y est plus, ça fait ****deux**** mois qu'elle a déménagée, les voisins sont parfois un peu bavard,** il eut quelques secondes sans que lui ou moi ne parlions, nous nous fixions, ma boule au ventre de nouveau présente, **elle vit ****à**** Jack****s****onville désormais en Floride, j'y suis allé également, elle ne m'a pas vu,** il dut percevoir mon soulagement, **Phil aussi y est, ils semblaient aller bien, leur maison est juste en face de l'océan**, le petit ding du préchauffage retentit, je m'empressais de mettre le plat réglant le thermostat, je repris ma pause initiale, Franck m'observait toujours.

**-Elle en avait parlé... qu'elle voulait aller vivre plus près de l'océan.**

**-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ta mère déménage sans t'en informer et ça ne te fait rien.**

**-Ne fais pas comme si nous étions proches toutes les ****deux****, je n'ai rien à en dire, elle a déménagé et ****puis après quoi ****? Il y a encore plus de kilomètres qui nous séparent,** dis-je en haussant les épaules, **ce n'est pas un mal, elle est plus loin de toi aussi.**

**-Tu n'en n'est pas vexée ?**

**-Non,** dis-je agacée, **je m'en fous, elle peut bien déménager sans me le dire, ça ne m'affecte pas.**

**-Tes yeux qui brillent disent le contraire Isa,** je regardais mes pieds, **Isa...**

**-Je n'ai rien à en dire, ça fait longtemps que je ne fais plus partie de sa vie, je comprends juste pourquoi elle a aussi vite expédié mes affaires, je n'irais jamais à Jacksonville, c'est tout ce que je sais.**

**-Je ne sais pas en quels termes vous vous êtes quittées... pas dans l'émotion c'est certain.**

**-Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu en parles ?**

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas parler d'elle Isa, les années passent et sur ce sujet tu ne changes pas, tu restes toujours sur la défensive.**

**-Et toi tu cherches toujours à me pousser à en parler.**

**-Tu ne l'as jamais réellement fait...**

**-Papi savait, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas parlé avec toi que je ne l'ai pas fait avec lui, tu aimerais l'entendre de ma propre bouche, je ne ferai pourtant que répéter ce qu'il t'a dit ainsi qu'à mamie, le fait que tu sois capable de la traquer...**

**-Je ne l'ai pas traquée.**

**-Tu appelles ça comment toi ? Tu ne t'aies pas dit qu'elle était peut-être en contact avec des voisins de Phoenix, qu'elle finira par savoir que tu t'es déplacé.**

**-Quelle importance ? Quand bien même elle l'apprendrait je ne le nierai pas.**

**-Et s'il y a des conséquences sur moi ? Tu crois que je suis partie de Phoenix pour que tu la ramènes ? Tu penses à chaque fois en fonction de toi, tu veux savoir alors tu pousses à bout pour obtenir des réponses, tu viens ici mais tu te permets de te jouer au mec des renseignements, ça ne sera pas difficile pour elle une fois qu'elle aura eu ta description de savoir que c'est toi, tu ne t'arrêtes pas à Phoenix, non surtout pas, tu vas dans sa nouvelle ville juste comme ça, alors que je suis à l'autre bout du pays à t'attendre.**

**-Je voulais juste savoir.**

**-Mais savoir quoi ?** demandai-je énervée.

**-Ce que tu ne me diras pas, je ne pouvais pas venir sans savoir à quoi m'attendre un minimum.**

**-Je ne te comprend****s**** pas, tu sais ce qu'elle est, tu sais** **comment elle est, ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais absolument au courant de rien, tu étais là non ? Tu ne peux même pas la sentir et tu me sors que tu es partie la voir pour savoir à quoi t'attendre ?**

**-Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?**

**-Parce que tu le fais ****deux**** ans trop tard,** criai-je, **ce n'est pas aujourd'hui alors que je suis à Forks qu'il fallait jouer au détective merde ! Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ma chance, j'en ai trop chier pour que tu me fasses ça, il s'agit de ma mère si j'ai des questions je me renseignerai, je ne veux qu'une chose c'est qu'elle reste loin de moi, de ma vie, fais pareil, laisse****-****la o****ù**** elle est et fous****-****moi la paix avec elle, tu fais chier Franck, tu fais chier !**

Je sortis de la cuisine, j'attrapais mon gilet sortant dehors, je marchais d'un pas rapide sur le bord de la route, je serrai les dents, croisais mes bras après avoir mis ma capuche et baissée ma tête, je marchais de plus en plus vite, ne m'arrêtais uniquement parce que j'avais un point de côté, je me penchais en avant faisant compression avec ma main, mon autre main sur ma cuisse, je me concentrais sur ma respiration me relevant petit à petit, je soufflais longuement avant de retourner à la maison, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ou mon père ne me voit dans la rue, ça les inquiéteraient.

Je me recollais mon point de côté en arrivant, Franck était devant la maison, je levais la main pour ne pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

**-Il est hors de question,** dis-je essoufflée, **qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, alors on rentre, des disputes nous en avons tout le temps eu, ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer,** je montais les marches retirant mon gilet et mes baskets.

Je me lavais les mains dans la cuisine, calmant ma respiration, je me remis dans ma cuisine, nous ouvrant des bières.

**-Je vais dans le salon Isa,** j'approuvais.

Aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître, ma relation avec Franck avait toujours été comme ça, se crier dessus, se disputer et une fois que l'un ou l'autre avait dit ce qu'il voulait ça se calmait et lui comme moi passions à autre chose, sauf que... sauf que pour ma part ça eut plus de mal à passer, ma bière fut rapidement terminée et jetée, je m'en ouvrais une autre discrètement buvant quelques gorgées pour la faire passer pour la même, je remis mes baskets pour aller jeter la poubelle, lavage des mains, nouvelle gorgée de bière et j'allais mettre la table dans le salon, je pus me lâcher dans le nettoyage de la cuisine pour me détendre, éponge dans une main, bière dans l'autre, casser un truc m'aurait tout autant détendue mais ça pourrait faire désordre.

Mon père et Edward arrivèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Edward alla serrer la main à Franck pendant que mon père venait me faire un bisou.

**-Ça a ****été**** ?** me demanda-t-il discrètement, son petit regard sur ma bière ne m'échappa pas.

**-Oui, j'ai fai****t**** du poisson ce soir, tu as juste à t'asseoir et on peut manger !** Edward arriva, **toi aussi tu t'assois et on mange, j'apporte tout ce qu'il faut.**

L'alcool rend joyeux, il ne faudrait pas que je le sois trop non plus.

**-Je vais à la salle de bain****s**** et je m'assois,** dit mon père, j'embrassais chéri dès que mon père fut parti.

**-Futur motard tes cours ?**

**-Tout se passe bien,** il m'embrassa, **pourquoi tu te réfugies dans la cuisine, alcool et ménage c'est nouveau ?**

**-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le vois le faire.**

**-Peut-être pas mais par contre je vais la finir,** il me la prit des mains la posant sur le côté, ses mains sur le meuble me bloquant, son visage plus près du mien,** tu ne me la feras pas à l'envers, ****dupe qui tu veux mais pas moi, tu as les yeux bien trop brillant pour une moitié de bière et je ne pense pas que de te retrouvée seule avec Franck te rende si heureuse, je me trompe ?** je finis par secouer la tête négativement toute rouge, **la prochaine fois je te gueule dessus on est d'accord ?** me demanda-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

**-Oui,** chuchotai-je.

Il reprit la bouteille la vidant dans l'évier, s'il était dos à la porte, j'étais bien face à mon père qui vit parfaitement ce que faisait Edward qui dut sentir que j'étais un peu plus crispée, il se retourna.

**-Tu m'as devancé,** dit mon père, **je revenais pour le faire,** il rentra dans la cuisine, Edward sortit refermant la porte, mon père prit appui sur le frigo avec son épaule, **ne nous fais pas ça Bella, à moi ou à Eddy, ça ne t'apportera rien, je suis assez mal placé pour parler mais s'il te plaît, n'en fais pas une solution.**

**-Je suis désolée,** soufflai-je honteuse.

**-Prouve-le en ne recommençant pas.**

**-Je ne recommencerai pas,** il acquiesça se rapprochant de moi, j'allais dans ses bras tête baissée me mettant à sangloter, il me serra dans ses bras, frottant mon dos avec sa main.

**-Ma poupée...**

**-Il est partit la voir,** sanglotai-je en tremblant, je l'empêchais de reculer, **avant de venir, elle a déménagée à Jacksonville... il... il dit qu'elle ne l'a pas vu mais papa si un voisin lui répète... il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller... il est partit la voir,** sa main dans mon dos avait arrêtée de bouger.

Il me refit un câlin cherchant à me rassurer, il attendit que je me calme pour s'écarter, il embrassa mon front, nous dûmes aller nous mette à table, j'étais en bout, mon père également, Edward et Franck face à l'autre, à part le son de la télé et le bruit des couverts personne ne parla, Edward était fâché contre moi, mon père aussi et sûrement contre Franck et lui notre dispute n'avait rien arrangé, je ne mangeais pas vraiment, une ambiance des plus pesantes, des minutes qui parurent des heures, je laissais mes yeux sur ma fourchette entre mes légumes.

**-Comment tu as fai****t**** pour savoir qu'elle est ****à**** Jack****s****onville ?** demanda mon père à Franck, je ne relevais même pas la tête, je serrais plus ma fourchette.

**-Les voisins me l'ont dit,** dit Franck, j'imaginais bien le regard d'Edward sur mon père, Franck, moi... **j'ai juste fai****t**** des recherches ensuite, une des voisines savait où elle se trouvait à peu près, comme je l'ai di****t**** à Isa, elle ne m'a pas v****u****, je n'ai pas été lui parler ou quoi que ce soit, je suis resté très discret.**

**-Et tu crois que la voisine va l'être ?** Le ton de mon père est un peu tendu.

**-Je me suis juste fai****t**** passer pour quelqu'un qui était intéressé par la maison et qui pose des questions sur les propriétaires, selon elle, Renée lui a dit que sa fille est déjà à l'université... depuis ****un**** an, étonnant non puisque Isa n'est là que depuis quelques mois et non pas un an,** je sentais leur regards sur moi, **soit elle est complètement con la voisine soit...**

**-J'y étais avant de venir ici, ne va pas inventer je ne sais quoi comme histoire,** dis-je en le regardant.

**-Alors la plupart de tes anciens voisins sont des cons parce qu'aucun n'a su se mettre d'accord sur depuis quand ils t'ont vu pour la dernière fois, je veux bien ils sont assez âgés dans le voisinage mais quand même...**

**-Dans la mesure où je ne sortais pas il n'y a rien d'étonnant.**

**-C'est vrai que de vivre cloitrée ça n'a rien d'étonnant.**

**-Me dis celui qui vit cloitré.**

**-Pas autant que tu semble l'avoir été... nous sommes en comité réduit pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas un peu plus ?**

**-Tu croyais que j'étais tout le temps à être dehors ? Bah non loin de là mais ça n'a rien de nouveau.**

**-Par contre ils se souviennent bien avoir entendu des disputes, certains s'en sont inquiétés, tu veux conna****î****tre l'excuse de ta mère ? C'est simple pour elle les ados c'est compliqué à gérer et tout ça dit sur un ton des plus détendu avec un petit rire,** du coin de l'œil je perçus le poing d'Edward se serrer.

**-Les disputes n'ont rien de nouveau entre elle et moi et ça ne devait pas être si grave puisqu'ils n'ont rien fait, étrange quand même qu'un homme pose toutes ses questions pour le simple achat d'une maison soit disant.**

**-Les gens parlent assez facilement dans ton quartier, au fait ta mère elle n'était pas plus appréciée tant que ça et personne ne la regrette vraiment, tu as préférée partir tout à l'heure sans me laisser terminer, alors non, personne ne va la joindre et ça j'en mets ma main à couper.**

**-Et aller à Jacksonville ça te servait à quoi ? Et elle devait s'entendre un minimum pour raconter dans quelle ville elle partait.**

**-Ta mère tant qu'elle peut se vanter de quelque chose elle ne se gênera pas pour et les questions lui ont été posées parce que les gens ont bien vu qu'elle partait avec son petit Phil, tu peux tourner dans n'importe quel sens je ne t'ai pas mise en danger ou précipiter son retour à Forks, elle reviendra oui mais non parce que je me suis déplacé mais pour tenter de se rapprocher de toi pour avoir de l'argent, Isaac, Elena et moi-même nous t'avons toujours prévenus que ça arriverait, elle reviendra dans quelques mois ou elle ira sûrement voir le notaire en même temps que toi comme si ça la concernait.**

**-Je n'irai pas voir un notaire.**

**-Il se déplacera alors ou il enverra quelqu'un, là aussi tu peux tourner le problème comme tu veux mais l'appel de l'argent la fera réappara****î****tre mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas seule, appel****le-****moi si elle se pointe, tu sais comme je l'apprécie, j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle,** dit-il des plus froid, **la seule raison pour laquelle je reste sagement à ma place c'est toi, là pourtant je me dis que maintenant que tu es en sécurité rien ne m'empêcherait d'aller foutre le feu chez elle, encore une fois je me retiens pour toi, arrête de penser que je suis contre toi, arrête de me craindre parce que je ne suis pas venu pour te mettre mal à l'aise, te stresser voir te faire chier, ta manière de te conduire ça me fai****t**** juste me dire qu'il y a autre chose que tu cherches désespérément à me planquer, que ton mec se contienne de ne pas m'en décrocher une ou les regards des personnes qui t'entourent, ils donnent tous l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, je ne suis pas aveugle, je manque de tact, je suis peut-être trop direct mais ça a toujours été comme ça, bref... j'essaie de parler avec toi, c'est tout ce que je fais.**

Je le regardais, les silences pesant étant devenus monnaies courantes, il me mit moins mal à l'aise quand il arriva, Franck secoua la tête avant de regarder son assiette, je ne sais pas si ce fut l'alcool ou un courage venu de je ne sais où qui me refit parler...

**-Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions,** il releva sa tête, **pas maintenant, avant de venir... au téléphone tu étais le premier à dire que les questions pourraient attendre, que tu voulais d'abord savoir qui j'étais, que le passé pouvait attendre, depuis que tu es là tu ne fais que ça, parler du passé, Isa tes grands-parents, Isa la maison, la ****S****helby, Helyios, ****K****ansas city, Phoenix, ta mère, Isa parlons du passé parce que j'ai besoin de savoir, Isa et ton héritage ? D****è****s que tu le peux tu en place****s**** une sur le passé et toutes tes questions au final elle****s**** ne concern****ent**** qu****'****Isa, tu ne cherches pas vraiment à savoir qui je suis aujourd'hui, j'ai des projets... des projets Franck,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux, **je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie, avec qui je veux être et je te les ais tous présentés, je TE l'ai présenté, tu n'en verras pas d'autre qu****'****Edward assis à cette table ou dans ma vie et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense comme ça, à ses questions je veux bien y répondre, je veux bien même te confier des choses, passer une soirée avec toi, que toi aussi tu me parles de toi, de qui tu es aujourd'hui, si déjà tu faisais comme tu l'avais di****t**** d****è****s le départ je serai moins mal à l'aise, tout le monde le serait, cherche déjà à me conna****î****tre moi, Bella Swan Masen Cullen Hale Quileute, c'est comme ça que Jasper ****m'appelle et ça résume où j'en suis aujourd'hui, si Edward et moi on a bien voulu recommencer et l'idée est de lui pas de moi, pourquoi tu ne le ferai****s**** pas à ton tour ? Je ne vais même pas imposer une réponse maintenant, je vais faire autrement, demain je finis les cours à 17 heures, si tu veux savoir qui je suis, soi****s**** devant la maison à 17h15 et je t'emmène manger au resto sur Seattle, juste toi et moi, la seule règle c'est pas de passé qui remonte plus loin que le mois de septembre pour ma part, si tu n'es pas là, si tu n'en n'as pas envie, va-t-en et on se reverra une autre fois, maintenant si tu veux bien, mangeons, comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas manger tiède ou froid tu as le micro-onde à disposition.**

Il se leva prenant son assiette et partit dans la cuisine, j'étais à me repasser ce que j'avais pu dire, Edward et mon père avaient bloqués, leur yeux braqués sur moi, ils se regardèrent avant de sourire, se retenir de rire nerveusement aussi, ils se replongèrent dans leur assiette, chéri avait du mal à retirer son petit sourire, je crois que j'ai dit un truc bien, il se leva pour attraper la télécommande et changer de chaîne, il reprit une tête normale quand Franck revint, je ne fus pas mécontente de partir à la cuisine à la fin du repas, j'avais pris leurs assiettes au passage, je posais tout partant chercher le reste, je fus bloquée par Edward, ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres qu'il écrasait contre les miennes, il le fit à plusieurs reprises, son sourire de plus en plus présent, niveau réaction j'en avais aucune, trop prise en traître.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au-dessus de l'admiration ?** me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant à nouveau, il me regarda toujours avec son sourire.

**-L'inconscience ?** demandai-je tétanisée, ça le fit rire.

Je pensais à avoir à stresser toute la journée de demain pour savoir s'il serait là, à m'attendre, sauf que quand j'eus fini la vaisselle aidé par mon papa qui lui aussi était des plus fier, j'allais souhaiter une bonne nuit à Franck, la seule chose qui me demanda, ce fut ''je dois m'habiller d'une façon particulière pour le resto demain ?'' je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue, lui disant ensuite qu'il devait rester comme il était, j'allais me coucher avec Edward et pour une fois le lendemain ne m'angoissa pas.

* * *

Probable que je passe à la vitesse supérieure...et il y a une petite subtilité dans le chapitre, un début de réponse au sujet de Franck, franchement il faut vraiment la trouver donc ce message que je viens d'écrire ne veut rien dire XD enfin pas complètement ne rien dire, quoique...si vous ne trouvez pas, la réponse sera au prochain chapitre.

Le jeu de la grenade on y rejoue au prochain chapitre !

**(N/R : plus prenant tu meurs ^^ et encore les explications ne sont pas toutes données. Whaou tu me bluffes de plus en plus ma belle, chapeau, bon courage pour la suite ;o) bizoux. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont excusées. Je tiens à faire une petite rectification pour petitlutin je ne traduis pas la fic, elle est en français, je ne fais que la corriger, lol, tu as raison nous faisons du bon boulot toutes les deux mais tout le mérite revient à pelope car c'est d'elle que vient cette superbe fic qu'est « Et si je n'étais pas partie » partie une et deux. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ta correctrice pelope mais parce que c'est vrai !)**


	19. Chapter 19 saison 2

Me revoila...

Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais honnêtement c'était compliqué à écrire, chapitre trop proche de certaines choses que je peux vivre ou ressentir en ce moment, mais il est là, je ne poste pas forcément qu'une fois par mois maintenant c'est juste que j'ai pas pu aller plus vite en sachant que je n'ai pas eus de pc pendant plus d'une semaine, il était fatigué...je l'étais deux fois plus.

Merci à celle qui m'ont rejoint sur ma page facebook (lien sur mon profil), Val, Méla, Ousna, Octo (the first !) et toutes les autres, petite remarque je ne vais pas fouiller dans vos profils, vous pouvez me bloquer vos photos ou autre, faîtes comme vous le voulez, la page facebook n'étant que celle de Pelope.

Galswinthe un gros merci ^^

Prenez soin de vous !

* * *

**Saison 2 : Chapitre 19**

**Mardi soir**

**Pov Bella**

J'avais emmené Franck à mon cours dessin sur Seattle après tout ça faisait partie de ma vie d'aujourd'hui et de mon avenir, il s'était fait le plus petit possible chose impossible, j'avais ricané plus d'une fois avant de me concentrer, je le regardais du coin de l'œil de temps en temps, son regard fixement posé sur ma main qui tenait mon crayon, je me replongeai dans ce que je faisais jusqu'à la fin, je lui présentais Zafrina, ils parlèrent un peu, je pense qu'il lui a fait peur...

-Tu veux que nous marchions ou nous prenons la voiture ? lui demandai-je, je pourrai avec la voiture te faire le tour de la ville, tu es déjà venu sur Seattle ?

-Je ne suis jamais venu sur Seattle alors fais-moi le tour de la ville et montre-moi les endroits que tu aimes, que tu connais, je repris le volant, sachant déjà où je voulais l'emmener, nous n'étions pas très loin, je me garais devant.

-Edward, moi et Seattle, ça commence ici, le vrai premier rendez-vous, dis-je en lui montrant l'opéra, il fut perplexe.

-Les jeunes ne vont plus au cinéma ? je riais nerveusement.

-Si mais il tenait à faire les choses parfaitement.

-Il ne plaisante pas... vous êtes venus voir quoi ? je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Yiruma, un pianiste.

-Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

-Non en effet... tu as dû l'entendre chez mes grands-parents, il se trouve qu'Edward connaissait et qu'il joue du piano.

-Un pianiste, souffla-t-il en souriant, un mannequin et un pianiste...

-Tu veux connaître l'histoire ?

-Oui, rit-il, vas-y.

-Quand il a vu que je connaissais et que j'aimais tout autant que lui, il nous y a emmené ensuite restaurant et promenade sur la plage avant de rentrer chacun chez soi, il bloque ? Bon oui j'ai été cucul devant l'opéra et hystérique, t'es content ?

-Non ça je m'en doutais déjà, railla-t-il, je me disais juste qu'il est d'une autre époque ce garçon, je suppose qu'il est du genre à tenir les portes, t'aider avec ta veste, reculer ta chaise...

-Il est dans ce genre-là oui, souriais-je, ce soir-là le fait qu'il m'emmène ici, comme je lui ai dit il a réalisé un de mes rêves, mais ce n'est pas juste les sorties qu'il faut que tu connaisses de lui... on va manger ?

-Tu as éveillé ma curiosité alors allons vite nous installer que tu reprennes rapidement.

Je riais bêtement, je nous fis aller à quelques rues de là où nous nous trouvions, connaissant les goûts de Franck nous allâmes dans un petit restaurant tranquille, sans prétention mais où parait-il la nourriture était excellente, conseil de Carlisle. Nous montâmes à l'étage, notre table était collée à une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le lac Union, il me refit rapidement parler d'Edward, je racontais tout ce qui était possible de raconter, il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois, je devais pourtant avoir l'air d'une parfaite bécasse, un moulin à parole, s'il le pensa il n'en dit mot, ne montra aucune impatience, au contraire en réalité, j'intégrais les Cullen, Angie, Ben, les Quileute, je voulais qu'il prenne conscience de ce que toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient me donnaient jour après jour.

-Et quels sont tes projets avec Edward ?

-Nous n'avons pas parlé de mariage si c'est ta question.

-Pas forcément...

-Mes projets, l'année prochaine je vivrais avec lui dans cette ville, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de l'après l'université, de tout un tas de choses mais pour moi je serai là où il sera, c'est une évidence.

-Vous avez le temps d'en discuter, vous vivez déjà ensemble ça prouve l'engagement que vous avez l'un envers l'autre, il a déjà été dans une relation sérieuse ?

-Non, il était comme toi et Paul, les CDD, il n'est pas bavard sur le sujet.

-À juste raison.

-Il est très discret sur son passé, pas seulement les CDD, des anecdotes je n'en ai pas, des dossiers, ce genre de choses, tout ce qui pourrait concerner avant que j'arrive.

-Il préfère sûrement se concentrer sur le présent.

-Sûrement oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ''dérange'' sinon ?

-Les cadeaux, une vraie galère, il ne veut rien ou il a déjà, je lui ai offert la gourmette qu'il a au poignet, quelques vêtements, un week-end, Noël arrive et aucune information ne filtre, je sèche, il trouve plus facilement que moi, il va du truc banal comme me gagner tout un tas de nounours à une fête foraine à ce genre de cadeau, je retirais ma chaîne lui mettant dans la main, sans forcément de raison, il eut un petit sourire en le regardant.

-Ça aussi ça me parle... ce genre de collier, il me le rendit, je le remis en souriant, pour ce qui est des cadeaux de Noël tu as encore du temps.

-Thanksgiving ils ne s'offrent rien, une tradition.

-Te voilà sauvée.

-Ouais si on peut dire... Thanksgiving c'est jeudi prochain tu restes ?

-Je ne sais pas petit bouchon, les Miller, les Bucker m'ont invités, ils veulent organiser une grand repas avec la plupart des voisins du coin, je peux toujours annuler et rester, pour le moment je te dirai que je ne sais pas, les fêtes et moi... il prit un petit air blasé.

-C'est toi qui vois, il reste Noël sinon, il approuva ne confirmant rien toutefois, pourquoi refaire ton bungalow ?

-Pour l'entretenir, j'aide les voisins dans leur travaux, réparations en tout genre, je fais les courses pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus, je peux partir plusieurs jours en forêt, il ne me faut pas grand chose tu le sais bien, je trouverai toujours de quoi m'occuper, être trop entouré... il eut une petite grimace, je n'ai jamais trop aimé par contre toi te voir aussi entourée ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je lui soufflais un merci, nous nous fîmes silencieux sauf quand il voulut payer, sa menace de faire un scandale dans le restaurant me fit abandonner, nous marchâmes le long du lac, mon bras accrochant le sien, nous remettant à parler de tout et de rien, il voulut connaître des dossiers sur les autres, je lui en racontais plusieurs, Emmy ne fut pas oubliée, nous cessâmes d'avancer prenant appui avec nos bras sur la rambarde qui entourait le lac, les silences plus ou moins petits étaient venus s'installer, nos questions devant porter sur le passé ne devaient pas être présentes ce soir-là, alors on se les gardait.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être un peu plus entouré ? Être moins seul.

-Rassure-toi je connais beaucoup de monde, des anciens de l'armée qui parfois viennent me voir ou que je vais voir, je choisis juste quand je veux voir du monde ou non... peut-être que je vais voyager.

-Tu voudrais aller où ? il haussa les épaules.

-Je serai bien tenté de prendre un globe et de laisser le hasard choisir, je suppose que l'idée de monter notre entreprise de chasseur de primes tombe à l'eau.

-Ah merde, riais-je, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu t'embêter avec ça, je nous voyais bien... je regarde trop de films.

-Oui, rit-il, tu connais le maniement des armes et certaines tactiques d'auto-défense, ça aura au moins servie à ça, à nous faire rire également...

-Nous aurions été bon j'en suis certaine.

-Plus que bon, sourit-il, je ne me sens pas seul Isa, dit-il plus sérieusement, il ne faut vraiment pas t'en faire pour moi.

Nous gardâmes le silence, j'avais je crois tout épluché de ma vie et de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient et... et nous ne retrouvâmes rien à dire de plus sans basculer clairement dans le passé, je remontais mon écharpe sur mon nez commençant à avoir froid.

-Rentrons avant d'être congelés, il fait trop froid dans ton pays.

Il nous fit retourner à la voiture, son bras sur mes épaules. En voiture il me fit parler de l'atelier, de mon futur métier, je lui expliquais bien qu'il ne sembla pas étonné de mon choix, par contre je le suppliais de m'aider pour le kiosque qu'Esmée m'avait demandé, étant encore tôt, nous partîmes à l'atelier, j'avais prévenu mon père, Edward et ses parents que nous serions là-bas, que tout allait bien également.

Je garais la voiture au plus près de l'atelier, la pluie avait fait son retour, j'avais pensé à prendre ma pochette de dessin de mon cours, je mis un tabouret près du mien, je lui indiquais ce qu'Esmée voulait. Pour nous mettre d'accord au niveau des mesures, nous parvînmes non sans difficulté à faire un croquis plus ou moins réalisable, je le retravaillerai plus tard et vu les dimensions je ne savais pas comment Esmée pensait que je pourrai le faire.

-Tu comptes leur donner quand ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant les mangeoires et autres que j'avais faites.

-Bonne question, dans peu de temps c'est certain.

-Tu crains qu'ils n'aiment pas ?

-Non... oui, ça me fait flipper en fait, elles sont terminées depuis un moment maintenant, je tournais ma tête vers lui mais il ne m'écoutait plus vraiment, il regardait la photo de mes grands-parents, lui et moi que j'avais mise il y a peu, j'avais environ 13 ans dessus, il dut remarquer le silence il se repancha sur les plans, je veux bien parler, mais uniquement d'eux, il me regarda.

-Pas ce soir c'est la règle.

-Tu m'as écoutée, tu m'as entendue, c'est tout ce que je te demandai... je peux te poser une question ? il approuva, il y a eu... une ou deux cérémonies ? je m'étais figée au maximum, je ne pensais même pas à ma question.

-Une pour tous les 2.

-Il y avait du monde ?

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire des plus tristes, c'était ce qu'on appelle une belle cérémonie, des témoignages que j'ai gardé, alors si un jour tu veux les lire je te les enverrai, il y a aussi le livre d'or, plusieurs si ce n'est tout le monde a laissé un mot également pour toi qu'ils te connaissent de loin ou de près... il y a toujours des fleurs fraîches, je vais souvent les voir, à mon retour de Smithville, j'y allais tous les jours. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, tous les dimanches je pose des roses pour toi ou des lis blanc, mon merci fut étranglé, ne me dis pas merci, si je parais insistant pour que tu reviennes c'est parce que peut-être qu'en venant tu verrais qu'ils sont toujours là, je suis d'accord ils n'y sont plus comme tu le souhaiterais mais Isa tu sens leur présence, c'est pour ça que je reste à Kansas City en partie.

-Ils me manquent, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, je voudrai juste avoir la confirmation qu'un jour je les reverrai, si j'avais cette certitude je me pourrai me faire une raison mais je n'ai pas de réponse, personne ne l'a, c'était trop rapide, je le revis souvent ton appel, je n'en parle pas beaucoup ici, plus parce que tu venais et... je n'avais qu'eux, j'aurai accepté beaucoup de choses mais les perdre... ne plus les voir danser, parler, rire, respirer, ce n'est pas juste, j'allais venir vivre avec vous et on me les a pris, te voir... c'est pour moi la confirmation que c'est fini, que je dois me contenter de vidéos, de photos et de souvenirs pour les voir, même leur dire au revoir ça m'a été refusé...

Je repassais mes mains sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas craquer, j'avais promis à Edward de prendre sur moi, de ne plus pleurer, d'éviter du moins et je me disais que s'il me voyait à cet instant il s'inquiéterait, Franck proposa de me ramener, je fus loin d'être contre.

Nous rentrâmes, mon père dans la cuisine, il attendit mon petit sourire pour être rassuré, il m'indiqua qu'Edward était à l'étage, j'allais me doucher avant de le rejoindre, j'aurai peut-être moins une sale tête, je dus me reprendre plus d'une fois pour ne pas pleurer, les souvenirs de leur perte, tout ce qui en avait découlé, j'écourtais ma douche, rangeais et enfilais mon pantalon et mon haut pour dormir, j'entrais dans la chambre, j'eus un temps d'arrêt parce qu'il était avec Paul.

-Petite chose ! je lui fis un sourire me rapprochant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, sur la bouche pour mon chéri.

-Qui gagne ? demandai-je, chéri leva la main fièrement, je fis un sourire narquois à Paul.

-Aucun commentaire... j'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau.

-Je ne dis rien... où est ta voiture ? ils me regardèrent tous les 2 se levant en même temps pour aller à la fenêtre.

-Ta blague de merde tu aurais pu te la garder ! je me levais me mettant entre eux pour regarder dehors.

-Ah oui elle est là... devant la maison, je ne l'avais pas vu, désolée pour la blague de merde mais elle n'était pas voulue, ça ne vous dis pas de vous faire une partie de jeux vidéo ? demandai-je enjouée, ils me fixèrent blasés.

-Nous étions en train de faire quoi ? me demanda Paul, de jouer non ?

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas vu, tiens j'ai des devoirs à faire, je vais en profiter, je retournais m'asseoir, Paul souffla un ''c'est ta copine pas la mienne''.

Je me lançais dans mes devoirs, copiant sur ceux d'Edward pour aller plus vite, ils étaient à... à faire les mecs devant un jeu vidéo, sont bizarres quand ils ont une manette dans les mains, j'allumais le pc pour faire des recherches, ça me soulageais que Paul soit là, chéri pouvait au moins se distraire.

-Bella dès que tu le sens tu me mets à la porte.

-Tu peux fumer si tu vas à la fenêtre, dis-je sans me retourner, au pire mon père monte et t'engueule, je me tournais, et ça j'adorerai le voir, régresse fais ton gamin de 17 ans !

-Je ne parlais pas de fumer, je te parlais de me faire dégager.

-Comment tu flippes, riais-je, Edward suivit, le chaton qui a peur de se faire attraper par le shérif, raillai-je.

-Est-ce que tu te drogues ? demanda-t-il sérieusement, j'éclatais de rire.

-Depuis quand tu te fais des petites soirées en tête à tête avec mon homme ?

-D'habitude c'est chez moi, Charlie regardait la télé en bas.

-Chez toi... c'est ça que vous faites pendant vos soirées ?

-Des trucs de mecs, je le regardais suspicieuse, tu dis ce que tu penses et je te coupe la langue, il me fit rire, mec t'attends quoi pour intervenir ?

-Je vous laisse vous chamailler, ça me permet de voir comment vous parlez quand vous êtes ensemble.

-Si ce n'est que ça on peut se faire des soirées tous les trois, dit Paul, ma grande et ma petite chose tant que vous restez correct c'est bon pour moi.

-Tu peux aussi dormir sur le canapé, dis-je, si tu veux rester, il se déplie, il ne sera pas aussi grand que ton immense lit mais il est confortable.

-Reste, dit Edward, je n'ai pas fini de te mettre ta raclée, Paul le regarda de travers.

-Charlie ça ne va pas le déranger ?

-Plus on est de fous plus on rit, dis-je avec un petit sourire qui sonna faux, je me levais de ma chaise, je vais lui demander.

Je sortis de la chambre allant voir mon père qui était... je dus le chercher avant de le trouver dans le garage avec Franck ils parlaient d'armes visiblement.

-P'pa, Paul va rester un peu, ça t'embête s'il dort sur le canapé cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr que non, il reste autant qu'il veut... il va bien au moins ?

-Oui, oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne la route trop tard... faut pas jouer avec les armes à feu, ils me fixèrent, OK je remonte !

-Poupée, on va sûrement aller au poste, ne nous attends pas.

-OK pas de problème, je leur fis un bisou chacun avant de remonter.

-Mon papa et Franck jouent avec des armes, je devrais m'en inquiéter ? demandai-je à Paul et Edward.

-Chérie, ton père est shérif, Franck militaire...

-Ouais vu comme ça, chaton tu fais camping cette nuit, je te ferai ton café demain matin, je tapais dans mes mains ravie, il eut une petite grimace, oh non tu n'es pas d'humeur toi non plus le matin ?

-Pas avant le café et la cigarette.

-Je te le déposerai pendant que je la contiens dans la cuisine, railla Edward, ils rirent entre eux, ils me laissent perplexe aussi.

-J'ai raté un truc drôle ? ils secouèrent la tête en se retenant de rire, toi, dis-je à Edward tu balances des dossiers dans mon dos !

-Non pas des dossiers, je plissais des yeux, bon OK je lui ai raconté les réveils toniques que tu peux me faire, nous faire, il y a ton père également, je plissais à nouveau des yeux avant de me rasseoir sur ma chaise un air que je voulais des plus menaçant, je me remis face au bureau non sans un petit son dédaigneux, je remis face à eux rapidement.

-Chaton, souriais-je, Peter ?

-Peter, il redonne des nouvelles, il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et me le lança, je sautillais sur ma chaise, pour la faire courte, elle en est toujours au même point, refaire son book, sa démo, elle attend que je la baise, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de mon chéri, je riais bêtement, c'est bon Eddy elle a pas 4 ans non plus et ça l'amuse, bref toujours pareil la conne.

-Pour l'après resto ? demandai-je.

-Elle n'a rien compris, ne se souvient pas de tout et reste persuadée que quelqu'un lui veut du mal.

-Elle ne pense plus que c'est nous ? demandai-je.

-L'idée que vous n'y soyez pour rien lui a effleuré l'esprit, lis Wakanda tu comprendras.

-Je ne peux toujours pas savoir ce que ça signifie ? demanda Edward.

-Fallait être Quileute mec, il lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule, dans une autre vie qui sait, Edward me regarda.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, ça veut peut-être dire sale conne et il me glisse ça avec un petit sourire... il soupira, jouez j'ai de la lecture à faire ! j'allais sur le lit mettant mes petits pieds dans le bas du dos de chéri.

Je me fis plus d'une crise de fou rire devant les messages, je leur fis partager ceux qui me firent rire le plus, pour la plupart c'étaient surtout ceux que Paul avait envoyé.

-Si j'étais toi, dis-je, je me préparais un peu mieux parce que tu sais un jour elle se jettera sur toi sans que tu n'aies le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Et ce jour... dit-il énigmatique, nous le regardions avec Edward attendant la suite, vous allez attendre longtemps si c'est ce que vous faites, il se leva pendant que nous étions à râler, il alla près de la fenêtre, sortant son torse et sa tête et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Amour va le questionner ! chuchotai-je.

-Toi vas-y, chuchota-t-il, tu as plus de chance que moi.

-Non je suis sûre qu'il te le dira.

-En fait non, dit Paul, aucun n'a plus de chance que l'autre.

-Non mais on chuchotait là, dis-je, tu ne peux pas nous avoir entendu, il me fixa, ne me sors pas ''truc d'indien'', il se garda de rire, chéri aussi, c'était de la déduction, de la logique rien d'autre.

-Si tu en es certaine tout va bien, pourquoi tu t'emportes ? Je peux retourner à ma cigarette ?

-Il ment, chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Edward, c'est pas non plus une sentinelle.

-Chérie pourquoi...

-Chutt, il va nous entendre, j'eus la confirmation en entendant le rire de Paul, le rire à la con.

-Chérie il joue avec tes nerfs, je soupirais, par reflex je répondis au téléphone qui sonnait dans ma main.

-Allô ? demandai-je blasée par Paul, allô ? C'est qui ? je fronçais les sourcils devant leurs têtes.

-Toi t'es qui ? la voix me disait quelque chose, je regardais le téléphone et compris, le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que ça me coupa la parole, pas à l'autre.

Je tendis le téléphone à Paul l'air penaude, un petit sourire que je voulus mignon, il me l'arracha pratiquement des mains, je tentais de m'expliquer auprès de Edward.

-Sentinelle peut-être mais pas devin ça c'est sûr, railla-t-il, nous rîmes doucement, ce fut moins le cas quand Paul s'impatienta avec l'autre jusqu'à lui raccrocher au nez.

-Ça y est elle va me harceler maintenant, râla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je pensais que c'était mon téléphone et puis c'est de ta faute tu m'as contrariée après je ne réfléchis plus.

-J'ai bien remarqué que tu ne réfléchissais pas merci, Eddy ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi non plus Bella, il décrocha, toi tu me lâches, dit-il à Jessica, qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes ?... Et alors ? Elle au moins elle s'endort pas comme une merde, j'ouvris ma bouche choquée avant de rire, je m'allongeais mettant mon coussin devant la bouche, mais c'est toi là tu me prends la tête pour de la merde, c'est une amie rien d'autre, oh et puis j'ai pas à me justifier va dormir, il raccrocha, jamais, ne jamais me mettre en couple, téléphone éteint on n'en parle plus, je le rallume dans 72 heures pas avant.

-C'est précis, dis-je.

-C'est surtout que je n'ai pas le temps et également parce que ça lui fera passer une mauvaise fin de semaine, je me reprends la tête avec à Thanksgiving.

-Elle fait quoi ? demanda Edward.

-Je suis bien content que tu poses la question, ses parents seront là mais pas qu'eux, elle va avoir une invitée, nous le regardâmes, bah allez-y demandez-moi.

-Parce que tu vas nous le dire ? demandai-je étonnée.

-J'allais mais vu ton comportement tu ne le mérites pas, je lui fis un doigt, tu auras encore moins de réponse, ça sera comme une surprise, un cadeau de Thanksgiving.

-Tu ne fêtes pas Thanksgiving, dis-je.

-Non et grâce à moi, à toi aussi qui leur en a tous parlés, personne d'entre vous ne le fêteras.

-Nous ferons quand même un repas, dit Edward, Ali' mettra les décorations dès mardi soir, chérie mardi soir nous esquiverons, pas de cadeaux comme d'habitude.

-Ouais en fait vous le fêtez, dit Paul, trahison quand tu nous tiens.

-J'ai envie de décorer la maison, dis-je.

-Double trahison, dit Paul.

-Tu ne peux pas la fermer ? lui demanda Edward, chérie, ne fais pas ça, ne me fais pas supporter ma jumelle avec ses décorations.

-Je parlais d'ici.

-Elle viendra.

-Pour Halloween elle ne l'a pas fait.

-Pour Thanksgiving elle perd les pédales, pour Noël c'est un carnage, plus il y a de fêtes plus elle perd la tête, Paul tu répètes un seul mot je te démonte, il leva les mains en riant.

-Il faudra la devancer, dis-je, puis elle a du boulot avec la villa.

-Elle a déjà tout prévu et recruter les autres, les bébés se sont fait coincer, je grimaçais.

-Alors coinçons Paul ! Tu nous aideras !

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Mais allez, ça sera un anti-Thanksgiving, un truc dans ce genre là.

-Si c'est un anti-Thanksgiving ne mets pas de décoration, ça aura plus de sens.

-Noël tu me diras la même chose ? demandai-je mauvaise.

-Le petit Jésus ce n'est pas dans mes croyances, tu...

-Oh la ferme, va dormir.

-Comme elle est mauvaise, rit-il, je grognai, il rit deux fois plus.

-Comme t'es chiant, tu vas en bouffer de la dinde, tu auras aussi de la bûche à Noël et tu seras content en plus de ça, tu seras avec nous que ça te plaise ou non, tu vas nous aider avec les décorations de toutes sortes et avec le sourire, parce que sinon Paul, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu fais genre du suspense ou tu ne sais pas ? je l'ignorai, je m'en fiche il sera là qu'il le veuille ou non, je trouverai un truc, Eddy je l'ai vraiment vexée ?

-Je pense que oui, tu devrais un peu plus bosser sur les relations hommes/femmes.

-Je devrais, je fais comment pour rattraper ?

-Tu fais ce qu'elle te dit, tu t'excuses aussi.

-Elle va s'en remettre, d'ici demain elle aura oublié.

-La rancune elles l'ont longtemps, elle pourrait te le ressortir des mois plus tard pendant une dispute et là comme ça sans que ça ait un lien elle te le remet dans la tronche, elles n'oublient rien, tu auras beau ramper, offrir fleurs et cadeaux elle oubliera pas.

-Ça sent le vécu.

-J'ai deux sœurs et mes frères y ont déjà goûtés plus d'une fois.

-Tu n'y as pas encore eu droit, il secoua la tête négativement en souriant, c'est bien ma grande, t'es brave, puis elle doit être tenace...

-Je ne suis pas tenace.

-Tiens t'es là ? dit-il avec un air surpris.

-Connard.

-Ouais elle sera tenace.

-Ne l'énerve pas davantage.

-Ça lui permet de se défouler vu qu'elle ne fait toujours pas de sport, dit-il plein de reproches, il eut un petit sourire, t'as signé tu te souviens ? je cachai ma joie, 20 pompes, on va voir, rire surtout, mais on va voir si tu fais ça mieux.

-Pas ce soir.

-Et pourtant si, 25, ça augmente, je regardais Edward, tu as signé, nous avions convenu qu'aucune d'entre vous ne pourrait revenir dessus, dans 10 secondes c'est 35, je me levais rapidement et me mis en position, ils étaient déjà à rire à peine la première terminée, tu me fais honte...

-Ne m'aide pas surtout, dis-je à Edward froidement.

-Je ne peux rien y faire mon ange, fallait y mettre des conditions, il se pencha vers mon oreille, si tu pouvais baisser ton petit derrière ça serait bien, mieux pour toi également.

-Cullen on laisse mon élève tranquille et on se garde ses trucs salaces, je suis là merde.

-Je ne lui disais rien de salace.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, petite chose quand tu le sens tu actives et ton dos droit bordel, je te l'ai déjà dit, fallait pas parler des fêtes, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, Halloween et notre accord, tiens quoi que fasse tes copines je leur impose une petite série, leur mecs seront ravi de les balancer si elles l'ignorent.

-T'es un fouteur de merde, dis-je essoufflée.

-Tu trouves aussi... ne jamais me mettre en couple, jamais.

Je terminais ses pompes et me mis sur le dos pour reprendre mon souffle, Edward me félicita, pas Paul qui trouva que ça manquait de punch, connard.

-Tu veux faire des abdos ? demanda-t-il tout sourire, parfait ! Je te laisse en faire 15.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu te mets en position petite chose, que demander de plus ? Eddy va lui tenir les chevilles pour l'aider.

Je fis ses 15 abdos de merde, je m'en pris 15 de plus parce que je m'étais plainte des douleurs, 15 autre pour l'avoir insultée, mes copines payaient pour mes propos mais elles devaient l'insulter si elles étaient à souffrir comme moi, Kim j'en eus la confirmation, il avait appelé Jared qui était mort de rire devant ses souffrances.

J'aidais Paul à déplier le canapé et faire son lit, mon père et Franck toujours en vadrouille, chéri à ranger la chambre avant d'aller se doucher, je lui fis un lit propre et net, pas de pli, il anéantit mon sourire rempli de fierté en s'allongeant brusquement, se mettant en position assise ensuite, il avait détruit mon œuvre en un millième de seconde, je tapotais son coussin.

-T'as pas bientôt fini ? il me prit mon coussin le jetant sur le haut du lit, fais pas cette tête.

-Si tu ne le tapotes pas bien après ça énerve quand tu es couché, il faut te redresser et le faire, il me scruta, j'ai mis une brosse à dent neuve et des serviettes pour toi dans la salle de bains, Edward va te donner des affaires, tu veux dormir ?

-Tu veux parler, affirma-t-il, il me montra la place près de lui, j'y allais après un petit temps d'arrêt, pose ta question maintenant.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

-Mauvaise menteuse, il me mit un léger coup d'épaule, dépêche on pourrait être interrompus.

-C'est comment après ? Quand tu dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, l'autre également, quand toutes les vérités sont dites, il se passe quoi après ? Quand ça concerne des conflits, il me demanda d'approfondir, j'ai déjà eu des disputes, pas comme celle qui m'attend mais... une fois que c'est fait, il reste quoi ?

-Tout dépend de la personne, le caractère, ce qui a été fait ou non, ce qui aurait dû être, quand nous étions sur la plage, tu te souviens je t'avais dit que de tenter de préparer ne servait à rien, ça ne se passe jamais comme tu l'aurais prévu et plus tu fais en sorte que ça corresponde à ton idée, plus tu t'en éloignes, je ne peux pas te dire comment il en sera pour toi parce que moi les réponses à mes questions je les aie, choses que tu n'as pas.

-Tu penses que je mets trop de temps à lancer le sujet ?

-Je crois surtout que ce n'est pas tant la discussion dont tu as peur de lancer mais ce qui en sortira, ce que tu apprendras et comment tu vas devoir gérer ça, tu vas le sentir quand ça sera le moment, saisis le, n'attends pas que ça vienne de lui, tu vas être déstabilisée et c'est pour moi la pire des situations dans laquelle tu pourrais te retrouver, c'est à toi de choisir où, quand et comment tu vas lui en parler, pas l'inverse Bella.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était l'inverse qui se produisait ?

-C'est en rapport avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu seras, TU veux des réponses, TU veux savoir, si c'est l'inverse tu vas te sentir coincée et te renfermer ou exploser, fais en sorte de ne pas en arriver là, j'approuvai, l'autre question c'est quoi ?

-Tes... tes parents ils te manquent ? il dut paraître surpris que je pose cette question vu sa tête, désolée je ne voulais pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Ça fait longtemps que tu ne les a pas vu, pourquoi tu ne prends pas le temps d'aller les voir ?

-C'est prévu que j'y aille, mais là j'ai trop de boulot, si je ne vais pas bosser, je leur envoie moins d'argent, si je leur envoie moins d'argent, ils ne pourront pas faire un mois sans se soucier du manque d'argent, ils ont beau dire qu'ils préféraient me voir, je me dois de veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

-Ils ne viennent jamais ?

-Non, je ne leur demande pas non plus, nous savons que nous allons bien, que nous sommes en bonne santé, ce n'est pas que ça nous suffit mais ça on s'en contente, ils savent qu'au moindre problème je me déplace dans la seconde, mon travail... je n'ai pas forcément de contrat de travail, je ne peux pas dire non, il y a d'autres mecs qui seraient ravis de prendre ma place.

-Tu ne peux pas trouver un vrai patron ?

-Je ne veux pas de patron, l'autorité ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Deviens patron, il me fit un sourire.

-D'où le fait que je doives bosser 3 fois plus, pour mes parents, et les miens, ma boîte que je veux mettre sur pied, je veux y arriver par mes propres moyens c'est pourquoi j'ai poliment refusé la proposition d'Esmée si tu te poses la question, être un con pour mon patron je m'en fous, pour Esmée, ça me ferait chier de la mettre dans une mauvaise situation parce que je déconne. À la question est-ce que mes parents me manquent c'est oui mais ne compare pas le temps et la distance qu'il y a entre mes parents et moi à ton histoire avec Franck, c'est là où tu voulais en venir non ?

-Un peu.

-Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu mais je ne suis pas sans nouvelles, nous nous écrivons tout le temps, je sais où ils sont et comment ils vont, je te l'ais dit, les réponses à mes questions je les aie, ce n'est pas le fait de vivre loin des personnes auxquelles tu tiens qui est le vrai problème, ça le devient quand ces mêmes personnes établissent un silence qui se comptent en années, tu ne trouveras pas forcément de réponse dans mon histoire. Il part quand ?

-Il n'a pas donné de date précise, dis-je en haussant les épaules, comment tu vas toi ? il me regarda comme si j'étais une débile, pourquoi dès que je pose la question à toi, Edward ou toute les personne de notre entourage vous vous comportez comme si ma question était des plus connes ? Ce n'est pas parce que Franck est là que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour l'un d'entre vous.

-Ne vas pas te contrarier petite Wakanda, c'est juste que je, nous, nous sommes tous tournés plus sur comment toi tu vas qu'autre chose alors quand tu poses la question on ne peut répondre que oui pour ne pas te préoccuper davantage, dans l'ensemble nous allons bien.

-Là c'est toi qui mens.

-Possible, tu auras tout le temps de te prendre la tête pour nous plus tard.

-Pourtant me soucier de vous c'est normal non ? Que je m'intéresse également à ce qu'il se passe dans vos vies.

-Ta question elle est marrante d'une certaine façon.

-Et en quoi ?

-Je te pose une question, elle va te contrarier sûrement mais je veux que tu vois les choses sous un autre angle, sous le notre, les personnes qui t'entourent... tu lui dois quoi à Franck concrètement ?

-Il a été là.

-Quand ? je détournais mon regard, je te l'ai déjà dit de me regarder quand tu parles, je regardais derrière lui, pas le mur moi, je le fis en étant mal à l'aise, je tripotais mes doigts nerveusement, dis moi quand il a été là.

-Il... il été là quand j'allais chez mes grands-parents, bredouillai-je.

-Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais parfaitement, alors dis moi quand il a été là ?

-Il a été là après...

-Tu veux que je te dise quand il a été là ? Il a été là 3 semaines Bella, 3 semaines en plus de 2 ans, 3 semaines.

-J'ai compris, soufflai-je.

-Non justement non tu n'as pas compris, tu n'es même pas en colère après lui, il faut quoi ? Que tu l'entendes ? Il t'a lâchée Bella, au pire moment de ta vie il t'a lâchée.

-Tu n'étais pas là, dis-je énervée, tu ne peux savoir ce qu'il a fait ou non, tu ne sais rien, juste des petites choses, des brefs passages et tu te donnes le droit de...

-Tu vois, là t'es en colère, dit-il calmement, ce qui m'énerva deux fois plus, je sais tu me détestes là tout de suite, je vais me donner le droit de juger pas pour te faire chier, je vais dépeindre un truc qui ne te plaira pas et je m'en fous, maintenant tout ce que je vois c'est que tu n'es pas en colère, ou tu ne le montres pas contre Franck ou bien même ta mère t'es toujours à culpabiliser pour des personnes comme eux, par contre tu t'énerves quand ça vient de personnes qui sont là pour toi, tu n'as limite aucun reproche à faire à ta mère ni à Franck, à peine j'aborde le sujet t'as envie de m'en mettre une, tu ne vois pas un problème dans l' énoncé ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ce soir ? demandai-je agressive.

-Non ce n'est pour ça, il y a quelques minutes c'est toi qui est venue me chercher ne l'oublie pas, tu contournes le sujet de la conversation.

-J'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

-Je te demande juste de m'écouter.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, je me levais pour retourner dans la chambre, il me suivit en bas de l'escalier me remettant face à lui.

-T'es encore plus énervée, je le plombais du regard, j'irai pas dans ton sens Bella je te le dis tout de suite, on va rester sur Franck et on va rester ici, si tu fuis, je te suis, j'attends que Franck arrive et je reprends, t'en as pas envie alors tu restes là, je recommence, Franck il a été là 3 semaines pour toi et il t'a lâchée, que tu le reconnaisses ou non, il l'a fait, les militaires ne sont pas censés n'avoir qu'une parole ?

-Il a tenu parole, dis-je froidement.

-Ah bon ? Il t'a donné sa parole de quoi ? De te laisser tomber ? Ah oui il a tenu parole en effet...

-Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tournons le problème autrement... Eddy, il lui arrive une merde, tu ne seras là pour lui que pendant un temps limité ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout il te demande de le laisser, tu le fais non ?

-Non je ne le ferai pas, dis-je froidement, je ne le laisserai pas qu'il me le demande ou non.

-Je dis Eddy mais une personne de ton entourage proche tu ferais quoi ?

-Je serai là, où veux-tu que je sois ? il eut un demi sourire.

-OK on est d'accord sur ce sujet, autre exemple, toujours une personne à laquelle tu tiens vraiment, tu la vois partir dans la mauvaise direction, la pire des directions, tu sais que rien de bon pourra lui arriver tu ferais quoi ? il tapa dans ses mains me faisant sursauter, active, réponds tout de suite, tu fais quoi ?

-Je... je l'empêche de le faire.

-La personne insiste dans son truc, il retapa dans ses mains me stressant, allez, allez !

-J'... j'appelle de l'aide, je trouve de l'aide, je ne la laisse pas partir.

-Cette même personne tu la sais fragile et vulnérable, ton reflex ? il me refit sursauter en se plantant d'un coup devant moi, je reculais nerveusement.

-Je la protège... dis-je la voix tremblante, il se rapprocha.

-La personne dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure, dit-il sèchement, c'est toi, maintenant reprends ta propre histoire et dis moi ce que Franck a fait pour toi, sans me faire de suppositions, de ''peut-être'', je veux toujours du concret Bella, il t'a retenue ? Il t'a aidé ou appelé de l'aide ? Il t'a protégée ? Vas-y dis-moi encore une fois qu'il a été là en y croyant comme tout à l'heure, on parle pas d'un ado ou d'un enfant, on parle d'un mec de 50 piges qui soit disant n'a qu'une parole, on parle d'un mec qui savait chez qui il te faisait retourner, tes grands-parents, ils te protégeaient d'elle, que je crève tout de suite s'ils ne souhaitaient pas que s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, Franck ne continue pas à leur place, c'est ça que je veux que tu réalises, ouvre les yeux Bella, arrête de te voiler la face, ne me sort pas de ''je l'ai lâchée également'' parce que crois-moi ça ne passera pas, encore une fois l'adulte ce n'est pas toi, tu as grandi trop vite mais tu n'en restes pas moins une ado qui a enchaînée les merdes et qui n'a eu personne pour l'aider, une personne savait, une seule et elle n'a rien fait.

Je ne sus pas du tout quoi dire, le craquement sur le plancher à l'étage m'indiqua que Edward devait être en haut des escaliers.

-Regarde-toi Bella, tu es complètement hermétique à ce que je viens de dire, tu pourrais renier, me dire encore que j'ai tort, me crier dessus parce que je pars trop loin, je ne sais pas moi mais avoir une réaction et là non, tu es d'accord pour dire que quand tu aimes une personne peu importe la manière tu ne la laisseras pas tomber mais que Franck te l'ait fait ça ne semble pas provoquer un quelconque ressentiment contre lui, comme si c'était normal, comme si tu l'avais mérité alors que non loin de là, tu n'es pas un chien Bella qu'on met de côté peu importe la raison, tu n'es pas rien, et ça on a beau vouloir te le faire comprendre de toutes les manières possible tu ne l'entends pas, tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, ça serait même sain.

-Je... je n'ai pas dit que je ne lui en voulais de rien, chuchotai-je.

-Ouais, tu aurais dû le dire encore plus bas, ça t'emmerde d'avoir à le reconnaître alors avant que tu lui dises à voix haute... encore une chose, votre manière de ''communiquer'', la façon que tu as de l'envoyer chier en un rien de temps, ça n'a rien de normale.

-Nous avons toujours fait comme ça, depuis qu'on se connait.

-Ou depuis le jour où il a envoyé chier ta mère qu'il hait ? Tu as plus de rancœurs que tu ne veux bien le reconnaître, ce n'est pas son arrivée dans ta vie qui a précipité la mauvaise ambiance entre toi et ta mère par hasard ? Tu ne répondras pas je le sais d'avance et si ce n'est pas le cas tu m'aurais déjà interrompue, tu reste figée sur le fait que tu doives parler à Franck de ce qu'il s'est passé à Phœnix, il n'y a pas que ça pourtant dont tu devrais parler avec lui, maintenant non je ne sais pas tout sur ton passé, j'en sais suffisamment pour avoir envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule et je ne suis pas le seul.

-Je sais, Edward aussi, j'osais me retourner, il était bien là.

-Il n'y a pas que nous 2, dit-il, il descendit les marches, je le suivis du regard, un peu tout le monde en fait à ce genre d'envie plus ou moins présente à certains instants, rien qu'hier soir il a bien senti que je n'en étais pas loin, mais il n'y avait pas que toi, Franck et moi autour de la table.

-Mon père ? il approuva.

-Il était déjà énervé quand il t'a vu dans la cuisine, après pour Renée... là il continue à le promener pour te laisser souffler mais lui aussi à des questions, pourquoi personne ne l'a prévenu de la situation ?

-Mais Franck n'en sait pas plus que mon père.

-Avant Bella, dit Paul, il me montra les marches, nous nous y assîmes tous les 3, pourquoi jamais personne n'a prévenu ton père ? Ça semblait pourtant le plus logique, en plus un père shérif ça aurait pu la détendre mais non rien... pourquoi tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ?

-Est-ce qu'il m'aurait cru ? ils me fixèrent, mon père quand il venait si vous aviez vu le regard qu'il posait sur ma mère, il l'aimait encore ça crevait les yeux, j'ai pas voulu lui en parler parce que je n'aurai pas su gérer la suite, il ne s'est jamais remis de sa fuite, parce que j'ai arrêté de venir ici parce que rien ne bougeait au fil des années, comme s'il l'attendait, j'ai pas pu... quand ça a empiré lui dire que je ne voulais plus du tout le voir ce n'était pas pour le blesser mais pour le protéger, je pensais qu'il se remettrait plus d'une ado qui fait sa crise plutôt que de lui annoncer que de la femme qu'il a aimé il n'en reste plus rien et ma mère l'aurait embobiné de toute façon comme elle le faisait déjà. Aujourd'hui je me dis qu'il m'aurait sûrement cru mais je n'avais pas le courage pour le faire, quand je venais ici, le peu de fois que je l'ai fait, je sentais qu'elle était là, ce sentiment je l'ai eu en venant vivre à Forks mais avec le temps... Esmée a refait le salon, le grenier, notre chambre y est passée, mon père je ne lui en veux pas parce que c'est un choix que j'ai fait, parce que je suis faite du même moule et que ce soit bien ou non, notre imaginaire nous permet de tenir debout. Je me suis construite mon monde où ma mère revient comme elle était, lui le sien où ma mère revient avec lui, nous ne sommes pas forcément faits pour être totalement réalistes, nous mentir à nous-même ça nous permet d'avancer, dans le mauvais sens parfois mais on tient debout jusqu'à un certain point, c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je ne lui en veux pas.

-Pour Franck ? demanda Edward.

-Les jours passent et vos paroles à vous tous tournent de plus en plus, il est vrai que sa venue à Kansas City, il n'a en rien arrangé la situation, il y a aussi que quand je l'entends parler de Phil ça me dérange.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda Edward.

-Parce que pour autant que je me souvienne, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de son existence, ils se regardèrent puis moi, ma mère s'est mariée avec lui quand j'avais 15 ans, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à mes grands-parents, à Franck encore moins, alors quand je l'entends dire qu'il est parti la traquer et que ''le petit Phil était toujours là'' ça me fait tiquer, comment il peut savoir que c'est lui à 100% s'il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant ? Je n'en ai pas parlé, mon père non plus, Franck a très bien pu tomber sur lui un jour où il appelait, ma mère a pu s'en vanter, pour l'annonce il y a plusieurs possibilités mais pour ce qui est du visuel comment il peut affirmer que c'est Phil ? C'est surtout qu'il en parle d'une manière des plus naturelle, s'il connait le visage de Phil c'est qu'il s'est déplacé dans le passé sans que je le sache, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer dans le sujet ça va me faire faire des suppositions sans fin... je regardais Edward, tu lui en as parlé ?

-Je l'ai mentionné une fois quand j'ai ''parlé'' avec lui, il n'a pas été surpris d'entendre son prénom.

-Il y a aussi hier quand j'étais seule avec lui dans la cuisine et qu'il m'a dit pour Renée qui a déménagé sur Jacksonville, il a ajouté, ''les voisins sont parfois bavards'' il l'a redit à table mais dans la cuisine, nous nous sommes fixés et il a enchaîné, toutes ces petites choses, ces petits détails, j'ai besoin d'en avoir parce que je sais qu'il va appuyer là où ça fait mal, qu'il ne va pas passer par 4 chemins.

-Tu te fais des munitions, dit Paul, j'approuvais, un coup donné pour un rendu, ça ne va pas nous détendre.

-Ça sera bientôt fini tout ça, dis-je en regardant la porte de l'entrée.

Nous restâmes chacun dans nos pensées pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous levâmes décrétant qu'il était temps d'aller nous reposer, Paul eut des affaires d'Edward, je piquais la salle de bains le temps d'aller me laver les dents, je fis un bisou sur la joue de Paul emmenant Edward avec moi dans la chambre, il avait tout rangé, laissant juste une faible lumière dans la chambre. J'enlevais mon pantalon avant de m'étendre sur le lit, restant sur la couette, je frottais mes yeux, il s'allongea près de moi, nous nous regardâmes sans parler, je levais mon bras pour caresser sa joue, il prit ma main embrassant le dessus, j'eus un petit sourire, il garda ma main la posant sur son torse, ça devait être un de ces moments où vous savez que ça va exploser alors vous profitez du silence qu'on vous accorde.

Je récupérais ma main me mettant sur le côté, son bras sous mon cou, je la reposais sur sa joue, il se redressa me mettant sur le dos, sa tête sur le haut de mon buste, je poussais ma jambe pour qu'il se mette complètement sur moi, je reculais avec lui sur les coussins, je caressais sa joue dérivant sur sa nuque remontant dans ses cheveux, ça m'apaisait, lui aussi. Il bougea à peine juste pour se mettre sur mon cœur. Mon autre main dans son dos, le bout de mes ongles à faire des va-et-vient, je le serrai avec mes cuisses mettant une jambe sur lui, non pour le provoquer mais lui plus que tout le monde je voulais, voudrais lui épargner tant de choses que de le serrer contre moi c'était comme pour le protéger. J'aurai aimé lui dire ''chéri, tout va bien se passer'' mais ça serait un mensonge et il le saurait parfaitement, tout comme il ne pouvait pas me l'affirmer, j'attrapais la couette, nous couvrant à moitié, je pus reprendre mes câlins, il passa sa main sous mon haut la passant dans mon dos pour atteindre mon omoplate, il tourna le réveil avec son autre main, nous cachant le cadran, sa tête également il la tourna du côté opposé.

-Tu veux aller à ta place ? demandai-je doucement, il secoua la tête négativement brièvement.

Nous ne nous endormîmes pas, nous étions à somnoler, je continuais mes caresses, son visage contre mon cou, je mis ma tête sur le côté, sa main entre ma joue et le coussin, l'autre toujours à la même place. Il embrassa mon cou jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille suivant la ligne de ma mâchoire, j'étais juste un frisson, il poussa mon visage pour aller de l'autre côté, je n'ouvris mes yeux que lorsque mon visage fut face au sien. Je le regardais les yeux mi-clos j'étais encore dans ses baisers, il ne m'aida pas à me reprendre quand ses baisers se posèrent sur mes lèvres, je levais le menton pour soutenir le suivant, non par manque d'envie, nous n'allâmes pas plus loin nous contentant de ce que nous faisions, j'éteignis la lumière poursuivant notre occupation jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormîmes, je le gardais sur moi.

**Vendredi**

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions rentrés de cours il y a pratiquement 2 heures, je m'étais reposée, profité du fait que les cours avaient terminés plus tôt que prévu, Edward je l'avais forcé à aller faire son sport, de toute façon comme je lui avais dit j'allais dormir et il viendrait me chercher pour aller à La Push en fin de journée, où nous étions tous attendus pour manger tous ensemble.

Franck ne posait plus de questions sur le passé, je l'avais emmené manger à la brasserie de Leah hier soir, l'atmosphère était redevenue plus respirable mais je n'en oubliais pas le reste. J'avais parlé avec Edward lui disant qu'après le repas je parlerai avec Franck, il avait approuvé tendu, j'avais tout prévu, récupérer ma camionnette qu'Embry avait, rentrais avec lui chez mon père et trouvé des réponses à nos questions mutuelles, sauf que... l'arrivée de mon père et Franck dans la maison allait tout changer, j'aurai pu descendre mais leur sujet de conversation c'était moi et dans ces cas-là on n'ose parfois pas notifier sa présence, je ne l'ai pas fait en tout cas...

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Franck.

-Sa mère... je voudrais tenter de comprendre, quand j'allais là-bas pourtant ça avait l'air d'aller, Bella n'a jamais été une petite fille qui aime attirer l'attention, je n'ai pas vu... c'est vers ses 8-10 que ça a changé, je l'ai vu jusqu'à ses 14 ans, bien que je ne voyais pas Bella souvent, je... j'aurai dû me rendre compte de certaines choses, j'aurai pu l'aider et empêcher beaucoup de problèmes à Bella.

-Je l'ai vu le changement, j'aurai pu notifier ma présence mais c'était trop tard maintenant, comme tu l'as dit Bella n'a jamais été le genre de petite fille qui voulait être remarquée, c'est dans sa nature, Renée, elle c'est l'inverse, elle aime être entourée, sentir que les gens l'apprécient, je ne sais pas comment elle était il y a 17 ans mais pour moi elle en faisait trop, ça a commencé par des petites choses, couper la parole à Bella par exemple et tu connais ta fille elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir s'imposer, Renée en a profité, petit à petit pendant qu'elles venaient encore toutes les 2, nous avons remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de tendresse entre elle, Renée ne regardait plus Bella ou d'un air méprisant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire ça ? Renée sa fille c'était tout pour elle, absolument tout, notre couple n'a plus fonctionné parce qu'elle la monopolisait, je ne pouvais passer que peu de temps avec Bella, elle était des plus possessive et un jour, ma fille avait à peine deux mois, je suis rentré et il n'y avait plus personne, je ravalais mes larmes, la voix de mon père tremblait, plus rien, juste une lettre comme quoi pour le bien-être de Bella il lui fallait partir, que cette ville n'apporterait rien de bon, je les ai cherchées, même Isaac n'a pas su tout de suite où elles étaient, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone, c'était elle, je faisais tellement de recherches pour retrouver ma fille et quand j'ai sa mère au téléphone elle me parlait l'air de rien, j'ai pris sur moi parce que si je me mettais à lui crier dessus je savais que je ne reverrais pas ma fille, au fil du temps j'ai enfin pu savoir où elles étaient, elle avait tellement changée déjà...

-Isaac et sa femme, n'ont pas acceptés ce qu'elle avait fait, je sais que vous vous êtes souvent téléphonés pour savoir si l'un de vous avait des nouvelles...

-J'aurai pu faire tellement plus, je ne pouvais même pas prétendre à une garde partagée à cause de la distance, mon travail m'a pris tellement de choses, j'ai perdu tellement de temps, et ma fille était toujours tout sourire quand j'allais la voir, ronchonnait un peu de me voir parfois mais je ne le prenais pas mal, quand elle était plus grande c'était plus facile, voir ma fille de 5 ans avec ses couettes arriver vers moi en courant, il se tût, j'eus un petit sourire parce que je me souvenais de ces moments, les années ont passées, elle a grandi, a changé, s'est faite de plus en plus discrète, je l'ai cru quand je me suis inquiété et qu'elle m'a dit du haut de ses 12 ans qu'elle était juste comme ça, j'ai le même caractère, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin malheureusement. Elle m'a appelé un jour pour me dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas me voir, qu'elle ne viendrait plus, j'étais tellement déçu et sur le coup que j'ai simplement dit que si elle n'avait pas envie il ne fallait pas qu'elle se force, j'échappais des larmes, j'ai perdu ma fille une deuxième fois, je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon sanglot, j'arrêtais de respirer, je me suis complètement perdu dans mon travail par la suite et je n'ai plus appelé, avec Isaac le temps, la distance ont fait que nous nous sommes perdus de vue.

-Il me disait toujours il faut que j'appelle Charlie, le temps, toujours le temps, il file et on se rend compte que des années sont passées mais il t'a toujours regretté, Bella a fini par t'appeler.

-Il y a quelques mois oui, j'étais surpris, heureux, nerveux, plein de sentiments, quand elle m'a demandé au bout de longues minutes de venir vivre à Forks je n'ai pu dire que oui, j'allais la joindre dans peu de temps pour lui demander des nouvelles, la revoir... les parents d'Edward m'ont beaucoup encouragés, je l'aurai fait mais par crainte j'aurai attendu encore, mais à sa voix... il y avait quelque chose, ce n'était pas une simple demande, elle m'a donné l'impression de me supplier, comme si j'allais lui dire non... jamais je ne dirai non à ma fille, dit-il pensif, elle est arrivée, j'avais préparé sa chambre au mieux, j'aurai voulu faire plus mais nous étions devenus des inconnus malheureusement, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit les 3 jours avant de son arrivée, j'avais peur qu'à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne ce soit Bella et qu'elle me dise que finalement elle restait à Phœnix.

-Mais elle est là... à son arrivée comment elle allait ?

-Toujours réservée, le regard un peu fuyant, nous ne sommes pas de grands bavards, je lui ai présenté les Cullen au grand complet, elle avait fait la connaissance d'Alice et Rose entre temps.

-Ensuite Edward...

-Il est vraiment bien comme garçon, vraiment je le pense du fond du cœur, il est toujours attentif à comment va ma Bella, je sais que sans lui ça n'aurait pas été pareil, elle ne serait pas si heureuse, sa manière qu'elle a de le regarder, lui également.

-Je l'ai vu, d'une certaine façon parce que je ne compare pas les sentiments qu'elle a pour Isaac et Edward mais elle a la même façon de le regarder, je ne le connais pas mais le regard que Bella a sur lui... elle avait le même pour son grand-père, elle l'admire.

-Et ça te dérange ?

-Ma version de l'histoire... je me crispais, ne t'en fais pas je ne te demanderai rien sur ses deux dernières années, j'ai bien compris que je dois attendre...

-Je ne trahirai pas ma fille de toute façon, dit-il sur un ton sec, un silence puis ça recommença.

-Isabella je l'ai vu heureuse quand elle était à la maison et que sa mère n'y était pas, elle avait deux personnalités complètement à l'opposé, en présence de sa mère elle s'effaçait complètement, sans elle, elle était tout le temps à rire, sourire, faire des blagues mais pouvant pleurer en un claquement de doigts.

-C'est toujours le cas.

-Les pires moments c'était quand elle devait repartir, là c'était comme si Renée était là... pour répondre à tes questions sur Renée, Isabella a fini par nous parler un peu, nous nous sommes rendus compte que sa mère lui mettait n'importe quoi dans la tête, elle la forçait à faire des activités, choses que sa mère confirmait disant qu'Isa ne voulait jamais rien faire à part lire ses livres, jusqu'à sortir un jour des insultes, la rabaisser devant nous à table, ce n'est pas passé, vraiment pas, je ne l'aimais pas déjà ça c'est empiré, elle m'a insulté de profiteur, de tous les noms, Isaac y a mis fin, elle est partie laissant Isa et je ne l'ai pas revue à Kansas City mais ta fille quand elle partait, s'éteignait complètement, que ce soit quand nous l'avions au téléphone, ses lettres... Isaac a à maintes reprises tenté de trouver un arrangement avec Renée pour la faire venir vivre avec nous, Isa l'ignore mais Isaac s'est acharné pendant longtemps... elle n'a accepté qu'une fois certaine que Isaac paierait le prix cher.

-Attends, attends, moi je pleurais en silence, elle... elle a fait du chantage à ses parents ?

-Oui, l'arrangement... c'était qu'Isaac lui cède toute sa fortune à sa mort ainsi que celle de sa mère sans ça elle garderait Isa avec elle, nous aurions pu d'un point de vue juridique nous retourner contre elle mais il y avait Isa, Isaac n'a pas vraiment réfléchi longtemps, il lui a dit oui, il voulait sa petite-fille le reste importait peu, il avait mis de côté pour Isa, suffisamment pour qu'elle ait une vie tranquille mais le destin en a voulu autrement, nous avions annoncé à Isa qu'elle allait venir vivre avec nous, Isaac ne signerait le nouveau testament uniquement à l'emménagement de ta fille mais ils sont morts avant que tout puisse se faire, Renée avait appelé son père pendant sa convalescence, il devait s'en sortir, elle n'a eu aucun sentiment pour le décès de sa mère, rien, son père elle a juste appelée pour s'assurer que les papiers seraient signés.

-Il... il l'a fait ?

-Non, tout va à Isa, Isaac avait perdu sa femme mais il était hors de question pour lui de perdre Isabella, ses avocats sont venus un soir, Isa et moi étions dans leur maison, c'est le seul soir où elle n'a pas été avec lui, la raison, Isaac avait refait un testament, il en existe 3, 1 seul signé... le premier, le seul signé, Isa hérite de tout à sa majorité, le 2éme pour que Renée hérite en échange du fait qu'elle n'aurait plus de droit sur Isa. Isaac parce qu'il était persuadé de sortir de cet hôpital et une autre raison a fait déplacer ses avocats, ses avocats lui ont demandés 2 jours pour tout rédiger, je t'expliquerai ensuite pourquoi il a précipité les avocats... ils devaient venir le vendredi 3 juin à 16 heures... Isaac... Isaac est mort le 3 juin vers 11 heures, je tuais mes pleurs, me baissant, mon front contre le mur, mes mains contre, nous avons manqué de chance, de temps, de tout.

-Be... Bella, j'arrêtais de respirer pensant qu'il m'avait trouvé ou entendu, co... comment...

-Je l'ai perdue, dit-il tremblant, ce jour-là j'ai tout perdu, Isa... Isa c'est la fille que je n'ai jamais eu, mais... mais quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il était mort, elle... elle n'a pas accepté, elle a tout essayé pour le faire revenir, elle a supplié le personnel de le réanimer, ils ont tentés mais rien et elle a assisté à tout ça impuissante, elle a craquée Charlie, vraiment craquée à tel point qu'elle a été en maison de repos, il y eut un silence, j'étais paralysée, elle ne t'en a pas parlé... je suis désolé...

-Elle... mon Dieu, j'entendis le bruit de sa chaise et ses pas, je me crispais retournant dans ma chambre me cachant derrière la porte terrorisée, je... elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait du se reposer.

-C'était plus que ça Charlie, elle a été... tu veux savoir ? il dut approuver, elle a été sous médicaments, des médicaments plus fort les uns que les autres et...

-Et moi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?

-Quand j'ai dit à Isa que j'allais te joindre... elle a encore plus perdue les pédales, j'ai dû faire la promesse d'attendre, je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle se calme, je sais ce n'est pas correct mais j'étais tellement préoccupé par Isa... Charlie... elle a voulu en finir à deux reprises, elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, le regard dans le vide, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais vraiment t'appeler, ça faisait plus de 2 semaines, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle s'est remise à me parler, elle m'a demandé une semaine supplémentaire, les médecins ont été les premiers surpris, j'ai tenté de reparler de Isaac mais j'ai vite arrêté, elle aurait dû rester plus longtemps... elle a insisté pour rentrer à Phœnix, sa mère... sa mère a refusé qu'elle reste, disant aux médecins qu'elle veillerait sur sa fille. Isa, m'a dit que je pourrais t'appeler quand elle serait rentrée, mais que ça serait à elle de te dire où elle était, je suis désolé mais c'était tellement particulier comme moment, j'ai du gérer leur enterrement, m'assurer avec les avocats d'Isaac que Renée ne pourrait rien toucher, m'assurer qu'Isa ne manquerait de rien... la... la dernière que j'ai vu Isa elle n'était plus là, elle m'a fait peur... elle avait coupée ses longs cheveux en un espèce de carré au-dessus des épaules, les médicaments que les médecins lui ont prescrit ne l'ont pas aidés, même eux voulaient qu'elle reste, c'était trop tôt, elle était bien trop fragile et juridiquement c'est Renée du fait qu'elle vive avec qui avait le pouvoir de décision... Renée... n'a pas accepté que je la ramène, la dernière image que j'ai d'Isa c'est sa montée dans le taxi, son regard dans le vide... je t'ai appelé ensuite.

-J'ai appelé Bella mais c'est Renée que j'ai eu, elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que ça allait aller et que quand Bella ira mieux je viendrai la voir, je l'ai eu quelques temps après brièvement, très brièvement, Renée a vite repris le téléphone, Bella avait une voix endormie, elle a dit qu'elle se reposait. J'ai gâché la vie de ma fille à me cacher derrière je ne sais combien d'excuses.

-Renée a fait barrage avec moi aussi, je me suis déplacé plus d'une fois sur Phœnix, sa mère m'avait dit que si j'arrêtais de venir elle ne ferait rien à Isa, j'ai vu également Phil qui était avec elle, Isa m'avait promis qu'elle m'appellerait quand elle irait mieux, j'ai gâché sa vie également, il y a tant de choses dont nous n'avons pas parlé, tellement... je sais qu'elle s'est posée la question de pourquoi j'étais apparu dans leur vies, j'offrais mes services dans la région pour les personnes âgées et malades.

-Il était malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

-Un cancer, quand je l'ai rencontré il l'avait, d'où mon entrée dans leurs vies et l'a vaincu, à l'hôpital après son accident, avec les radios ils se sont rendus compte qu'il faisait une rechute, si les médecins étaient optimistes pour l'accident, ils l'étaient moins pour son cancer, c'était perdu d'avance, celui-ci était généralisé sans soins il resterait environ 6 mois à Isaac avec beaucoup de chance, il n'a même pas pu essayer, il est mort d'une hémorragie interne, je ne sais pas... vraiment je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça à Isa, Isaac quand il l'a su, il a voulu toutefois signer le testament en y apportant des modifications, il donne l'argent à Renée qui renonce à ses droits sur votre fille, il voulait que s'il ne s'en sortait pas que tu récupères Isa, comme je te l'ai dit il n'a pas été signé, Renée n'a rien.

Mon père pour la première fois de ma vie je l'entendis crier, je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux, mes mains finirent sur mes oreilles, mon front sur mes genoux tremblant, j'étais cachée par ma porte, pleurant aussi silencieusement que je le pouvais, me retenant même pour ne pas qu'ils me trouvent, je ne pouvais pas bouger craignant qu'ils m'entendent, je relevais mes yeux à la recherche de mon téléphone, il était sur la table de chevet, mon cerveau malgré ma migraine des plus prenantes cherchait comment l'atteindre en étant sur que je ne ferai pas de bruit, je ne bougeais pas pour autant, tétanisée, je fixais mon téléphone perdue, j'entendis leur voix mais je n'étais plus capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, je ne voulais pas c'est surtout ça, je le voyais s'allumer plus d'une fois, je restais immobile, il était sur silencieux, il s'éteignit, je baissais ma tête, relevant mes avant-bras pour poser mes mains sur ma tête, laissant le temps passer, j'entendis leur voix à nouveau, le bruit de leurs chaises, de clés et la porte d'entrée être fermée, j'écoutais la voiture être démarrée et s'éloigner, j'éclatais en pleurs ne cherchant plus à retenir quoi que ce soit.

Je me retrouvais dans la salle de bains je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, je n'allumais pas la lumière, je passais de l'eau sur mon visage, allant me coucher épuisée, j'avais la sensation que mon cerveau était tout aussi vide que trop remplit d'informations, de secrets, de mensonges, je regardais un point fixe dans ma chambre, mes livres, je me redressais prenant le livre ou j'avais glissé une photo de ma mère et de moi, je laissais les autres au sol, je dus le secouer pour la retrouver, elle tomba au sol, j'attrapais le briquet qui servait normalement aux bougies, je la pris sur un des coins le levant, vidais une coupelle remplies de rien la mettant au sol, allumais le briquet, elle commença à brûler, je la regardais avant de la poser dans la coupelle, ça ne me fit rien, absolument rien, j'étais vidée de toutes sensations je crois, je fermais les yeux les rouvrant j'ignorais combien de temps après, il n'y avait plus rien devant moi, du moins plus de feu, je vis le visage de Rose, sa main sur ma joue.

Je voyais bien qu'elle paniquait, qu'elle parlait d'une manière agitée, elle devait appeler quelqu'un... Emmett sûrement vu qu'il me souleva pour me mettre sur le lit.

**Pov Edward**

Je coupais le contact devant chez Charlie, montant rapidement, Emmett parlait à Bella, Rose accroupie.

-Ed'... elle, j'en sais rien, dit-il, ils se poussèrent je pris sa place.

-Bébé, je suis là, je pris sa main, caressant sa tête, Bella...

-Où ils sont ? demanda-t-elle doucement, mon père et Franck ils sont où ?

-Ils sont à La Push mon ange, nous devions tous y aller, elle se redressa lentement, bébé...

-Je dois y aller, je regardais mon frère et Rose, je dois vraiment y aller, je remis mon regard sur elle, faut que tout ça cesse, dit-elle dans un souffle, elle se leva, mettant un pull et un long gilet, elle sortit de la chambre complètement ailleurs, nous la suivîmes, elle mit ses bottes, se mettant face à la porte d'entrée, sa main dessus.

-Bella, dit Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu as ? elle posa son front contre la porte fermant les yeux.

-Je vais mettre fin à tout ça, quoi que vous entendiez... peu importe c'est terminé tout ça.

-Tout ça quoi ? demandai-je en me mettant près d'elle, je l'empêchais d'ouvrir la porte.

-Les mensonges, souffla-t-elle, ma vie est un mensonge, elle me regarda, ne reconnaissant pas la Bella que j'avais devant moi, trop longtemps je me suis confortée à vivre dans mes mensonges, dans ceux des autres, tu veux bien m'aider à faire en sorte que tout cesse ?

-Comment ? je caressai sa joue.

-Tu as juste à m'emmener à La Push.

-Bella il y aura tout le monde là-bas.

-Peu importe, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, jamais je ne le ferai, je continuerai à contourner le sujet, elle descendit sa main sur la poignet, je la laissais ouvrir la porte, Emmett et Rose montèrent avec nous, elle regarda par la fenêtre tout le long du trajet, aucun de nous ne sortit un mot.

Nous rentrâmes chez Sam et merde tout le monde était vraiment là, certains étaient à l'arrière de la maison, la porte grande ouverte, la plupart assis, la plupart à perdre leur sourire ou à laisser leurs rires suspendus, Bella garda la poignet de la porte grande ouverte, à nouveau un de ces silences mais il était de ceux qui ne présagent rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon, ils se fixèrent, j'étais près de Bella, je pouvais distinguer son regard que je ne lui reconnaissais pas, un regard dont je ne souhaitais jamais en être le destinataire, elle se décala de la porte, Franck se leva et sortit sans mot dire, elle nous regarda un par un finissant par moi avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Putain, lâchai-je, Emmett et Rose étaient à tenter d'expliquer au mieux ce qui était arrivé chez Charlie, mon père lui me demanda de la laisser faire, il nous le demanda à tous, nous cessâmes tous de parler en entendant la voix de Franck, nous pensions surtout qu'ils étaient partis plus loin que ça.

-Isa si tu veux parler nous pouvons aller plus loin.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me fait le plus mal.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je t'en prie ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas une petite idée, allez je vais t'aider, j'étais dans ma chambre, ça y est tu vois où je veux en venir ? Quand tu pars pour faire des messes-basses assure-toi qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours et encore moins la personne concernée.

-Isa je peux t'expliquer, je...

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Allons plus loin.

-Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, tu vas avoir tes réponses maintenant, là tout de suite, ils savent tous ce que toi tu ignores, sauf que je ne vois pas à quoi ça va leur servir, avant que tu viennes, j'ai demandé à Jake de tout raconter aux siens, Carlisle et Esmée ont fait de même avec leurs enfants, je ne voulais pas que quiconque soit pris de cours, mais encore une fois, ce que je fais ne sert à rien parce que les deux dernières années je vais te les résumer rapidement, sans prendre de gants, sans plus me stresser comme j'ai pu le faire avant ton arrivée, chaque jours, heures je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander comment j'allais t'annoncer ça, j'ai culpabilisé alors que pourtant au jour d'aujourd'hui, ça paraît si simple à dire après ce que j'ai pu entendre, t'es prêt à te le prendre dans la gueule ? Que tu le sois ou non je m'en tape, Renée elle a joué au punching-ball avec moi, ça y est tu sais t'es content ? mon cœur rata des battements, je fermais les yeux prenant une bouffée d'air.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu l'as entendu, elle m'a frappée, jetée contre des meubles, insultée et non je ne t'ai pas appelé, tu ne t'es pas foulé non plus, 1 partout ? Ça te fais du mal ce que je viens de te dire ? il n'eut pas besoin de dire oui, bah c'est bien tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant.

-Tu ne peux pas me sortir ça de cette façon ! cria-t-il.

-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait en parfaite pimbêche en plus de ça et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous parce que depuis le début, depuis ton arrivée dans ma vie tu n'as jamais rien fait pour calmer ma mère, l'insulter devant tout le monde, rire d'elle à gorge déployée, te dire que c'est moi qui payais derrière ça ne t'a jamais inquiété plus que ça, lui sortir tes ''mais tu n'es qu'une salope'' au téléphone ou quand tu l'as eu en face de toi, moi qui pensais que tu ne l'avais vu qu'une fois en fait non, quand elle me cognait plus fort ça devait être parce que tu avais dû essayer de me joindre, les conséquences Franck ça tu n'y as jamais pensé, j'ai payée chacun de tes mots, chacune de tes provocations, chacun de tes mensonges et là tout prend un sens, je me suis toujours dit que si elle en voulait tellement de l'héritage elle aurait dû la jouer autrement avec moi, tu sais faire comme si elle m'aimait et tout mais maintenant je sais pourquoi rien ne c'est arrangé par la suite, quand on connait toute l'histoire tout devient plus clair.

-Isa je peux tout expliquer mais partons d'ici.

-Non, la vérité tu leur dois autant à eux que à moi, ils finiront par le savoir et je n'ai pas envie de redemander à Jake, Carlisle, Esmée ou mon père d'expliquer à tout le monde le pourquoi du comment, par quoi je vais commencer hein ?

-Ne fais pas ça Isa...

-Ne pas faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle mauvaise, ne rien dire ? Me taire ? Je l'ai fait trop longtemps, dire que j'avais décidé de te parler une fois rentrée... parce que maintenant que tu avais enfin pris le temps de me connaître il était temps, que par respect je te devais la vérité, le tien il est où ? Je ne fais que ce que tu fais depuis que tu es arrivé, être sans gêne, oser parler de mes grands-parents alors qu'il sont tous présent, ah non tu avais commencé avant de venir en allant trouver ma mère à Phœnix, elle a déménagé, non, tu ne viens pas me voir, tu vas la voir elle à Jacksonville après enquête auprès des voisins et encore une fois les conséquences tu t'en fous, me mettre mal à l'aise ici ne te dérange pas pourquoi je ne renverserai pas la situation pour une fois ? Que tu saches ce que ça fait de se sentir pris en grippe, de sentir qu'on t'impose des discussions qui ne devraient avoir lieu qu'entre toi et moi au lieu de tout étaler ? Cette boule au ventre, ce malaise tu le ressens ? Je joue avec tes règles du jeu, je ne fais rien d'autre et encore je t'épargne les regards.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis ce que tu as fait de moi par ton absence, tes mensonges, vos mensonges je devrais dire, Isa elle n'existe plus depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça également que j'ai autant insisté pour que tu me connaisses et non l'idée que tu as pu en garder, tu voulais que je sois plus forte, que j'encaisse sans broncher, que je sois un bon soldat, félicitation tu as réussi et tu as échoué également, pour info elle a gagné votre petite guerre, dire que tu as pensé que tes menaces l'effraieraient assez pour ne pas qu'elle lève la main sur moi tu t'es trompé, elle te l'a faite à l'envers et je suis sûre que ça te rend plus énervé de savoir ça que de savoir ce qu'elle a pu me faire, tu t'es toujours soucié plus d'elle et la haine que tu lui portes que de moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Tu te mens et tu le sais, moi je la vois la vérité aujourd'hui, je le vis bien, fais pareil, encaisse, supporte mais ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a appris cette phrase ?

-Tu n'es pas juste, elle eut certainement une envie de meurtre, pour ma part ce n'était pas qu'une croyance.

-Ne viens pas me dire ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas, cria-t-elle, ne viens pas me parler de ça quand tu te permets de demander des réponses là où tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule, tu n'es pas en position de demander, d'imposer quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est de ne m'avoir jamais parlé, de ne m'avoir jamais protégée comme tu aurais dû le faire, tu veux qu'on reparle du passé ? Alors vas-y parle-moi du passé, ramène-moi dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital quand mon grand-père me faisait son tracé sur la carte pour notre voyage et que tu étais à conseiller tel ou tel chemin, parle-moi de toute ces fois où tu m'as dit que bientôt il sortirait, fais-moi me souvenir des projets qu'il avait pour lui et moi, vas-y j'y suis là dans la chambre d'hôpital, reparle du passé avec moi, va encore plus loin en arrière, ramène-moi dans leur maison et dis-moi que tu as du respect pour moi, redis-moi ce que je représente pour toi et ensuite dis-le, dis-le que de toute façon c'était déjà fini, mais vous au lieu de m'en parler vous avez continué à lancer des projets de toutes sortes sans ressentir de gêne particulière, pourquoi personne n'a été capable de me le dire ? il y eut un silence, réponds-moi merde !

-Tu n'aurai pas dû apprendre ça de cette façon.

-Et c'est ça ta réponse ? Je me prends en pleine gueule que mes grands-parents m'ont caché la vérité, que toi tu as fait de même, je l'apprends alors que tu parles avec mon père et tu me réponds ''Tu n'aurai pas dû apprendre ça de cette façon ?'' c'est tout ? Pour les testaments tu vas me dire pareil ?

-Les testaments... il soupira.

-Compliqué hein de répondre quand on t'impose la discussion, je vais la faire pour 2 et arrête-moi si je me trompe, j'ai peut-être pas tout compris, 2 testaments, l'initial que je connais, le deuxième sous chantage de ma mère, elle touche le jackpot en échange de la perte de ses droits sur moi et je peux par la même occasion venir vivre à Kansas City ce qui était prévu, je regardais les autres j'étais complètement perdu et je n'étais pas le seul, seul Charlie semblait comprendre mieux que nous tous pas pour autant qu'il le vivait mieux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me l'ont jamais proposé avant ? Explique-moi !

-Pendant des années tes grands-parents ont tout tenté pour convaincre Renée d'abandonner les droits qu'elle a sur toi, le seul moyen qu'ils ont réussi à trouver pour la convaincre était d'apposer son nom sur le testament et de lui donner de l'argent, elle n'a accepté que sous cette condition, il n'a pas été signé parce que peu de temps avant ils ont eu l'accident...

-M'acheter a ma propre mère...

-Non, t'offrir la tranquillité.

-En fait tout a toujours été une question d'argent.

-Pour ta mère oui, pour tes grands-parents non.

-Me parler, m'expliquer, ça aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses pour moi, pour nous, pour lui, ce n'était définitivement pas à lui de gérer, ça ne l'est toujours pas.

-Tu ne voulais pas parler.

-Il a réussi... ils sont plusieurs à avoir réussi, pourquoi pas toi ?

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'étais pas en état de m'entendre.

-Je parles d'avant Franck, avant leur morts, pourquoi aucun de vous n'a réussi ? N'a essayé ? Réponds-moi tu me dois bien ça, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'il était malade ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas dis ''Isa, t'emballe pas, même s'il sort de l'hôpital, il va mourir'', ou la première fois qu'il a eu son cancer il y a quelques années, je dis toi mais pareil pour mes grands-parents, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais expliqué la vraie raison pour laquelle ils ont mis autant de temps à me proposer de venir vivre avec eux ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué dès le départ que si tu es arrivé un jour chez eux c'était parce que justement il était malade et que tu étais là pour lui faciliter les choses, me protéger c'était ça l'idée ?

-Oui, c'est ce que nous voulions.

-Mais ce n'était pas de vous qu'il fallait me protéger mais d'elle, de ma propre mère, à me mentir vous avez fait tout l'inverse, vous m'avez confortée, tu m'as confortée par ton silence à me dire que ma mère avait raison, que je détruisais les gens que j'approchais, toi qui étais là toutes ces années tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Ça tombe sur toi parce que de mon passé, de ce que nous étions tous les 4, il ne reste plus que toi qui sache qui j'ai pu être, ce que j'ai pu faire, je ne dis pas que je n'ai aucun reproches à me faire, ça fait des années que je me les fais, tu veux que je te dises ce que ça aurait pu changer ? Dis-moi oui.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Je vais pas faire des hypothèses comme je peux sortir depuis que je suis arrivée parce que c'est chiant, je vais parler mais simplement pour nous, depuis que je suis ici c'est un de mes grands jeux, exaspérant mais c'est mon jeu, les trucs du genre, j'aurai appelé mon père plus tôt, je serai ici depuis longtemps, ma mère n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'elle a fait et ainsi de suite, mes phrases commençant souvent par des ''et si...'' et j'avance pas, je me mens surtout, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, plus de 2 ans plus tard, je comprends enfin, je comprends enfin que tout n'a été que mensonge.

-Pas tout non.

-Si tu veux.

-Non pas si je veux, ça c'est non, ta mère te faisait suffisamment chier pour ne pas que nous en rajoutions.

-Donc me mentir c'était mieux, faire toutes vos manigances dans mon dos, par contre me préparer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son départ ça non, surtout pas, laissons Bella s'imaginer que tout va bien finir, non mais c'est vrai, j'avais déjà perdu ma grand-mère, vraiment stupide de ma part de penser que lui s'en sortirait pourtant vous, les médecins également, vous tous vous êtes allés dans ce sens, pas de ''il existe un risque'', les médecins tu leur as peut-être demandé de le dire quand j'étais là non ? Ou Isaac, alors ? Jusqu'où vous avez été capable d'aller pour mon ''bien-être'' ? Pas le peine de répondre, ta tête parle d'elle-même et le fait que je n'ai pas su qu'il était malade et que c'était incurable me conforte dans mon idée.

-Tu n'aurai pas supporté... elle eut un bref rire nerveux.

-C'est vrai que quand il est mort j'ai parfaitement géré la situation hein ?

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire vraiment, nous n'avons pas fait ça en mal...

-J'arrête pas de craindre une chose depuis que je suis ici, c'est quand Renée décidera de revenir, je pense que c'est le tien que j'aurai du craindre depuis le début, parce que si elle revient je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec elle.

-Tu aurai dû m'appeler, je serai venu.

-Tu es venu mais ce n'est pas moi que tu es venu voir, c'est elle, si c'était moi que tu cherchais aller devant mon collège à la sortie des cours tu m'aurais trouvée, je veux bien parfois me renfermer sur moi-même, être peut-être bizarre ou difficile à suivre, ne pas avoir été parfaite non plus dans le passé, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, que je ne peux pas non plus tout te reprocher mais tu reconnaîtras que là... vous 3 vous aviez toute ma confiance, nous étions censés tout nous dire, oui j'ai mis du temps à parler sur ce qu'il se passait à la maison mais je l'ai fait, aucun de vous en revanche n'a su me parler. Je ne sais pas moi, sa voix trembla, faire quelque chose dans ce sens et arrêter me faire penser qu'ils seraient toujours là, parce que pour ça, je n'étais pas du tout réaliste et tu le savais parfaitement, sans mensonges, cachotteries ou conneries du même niveau... tu... tu ne te rends pas compte, sanglota-t-elle, tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences de vos mensonges pour moi, sur moi... Vous m'aviez promis, dit-elle plus audible, vous m'aviez promis tous les 2 que tout irait bien, qu'il s'en sortirait, vous m'aviez juré... juré que ma mère ne pourrait plus rien me faire, certifiés qu'à partir du jour où il pourrait se lever nous partirions mais tout ça c'était du vent !

-Il voulait sincèrement...

-Non ! dit-elle en pleurant, m'achevant au passage, il était condamné, il ne lui restait même pas 6 mois à vivre, quand serions-nous partis ? Le temps qu'il se remette complètement il serait mort ! C'était quoi votre but ? Me faire espérer inutilement ? Me faire croire que tout irait bien ensuite ?

-Isa nous n'avons su ça qu'à l'hôpital, pendant l'opération.

-Mais même par la suite il a continué à me mentir.

-Il pensait tenir le plus longtemps possible, te le dire à la fin de votre voyage, tout organisé pour la suite, pour que tu sois bien, pour que plus jamais tu ne retournes à Phœnix et...

-Mais j'y suis retournée, cria-t-elle, j'y suis retournée parce que je m'en suis voulu qu'il meure, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, absolument plus rien, on m'a pris ma famille Franck, MA famille, en une semaine j'ai tout perdu.

-Tu aurai dû venir avec moi...

-Et retourner dans la maison de mes grands-parents morts ? elle se remit à pleurer, tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance, pas une seule, il est mort avec tout un tas de promesse sur le futur que nous allions avoir, tu savais qu'il allait mourir, pas à un seul instant tu t'es dit que j'avais le droit de savoir ! Et en retournant chez ma mère je me suis punie, parce que je me suis dit que si on m'enlevait à chaque fois ceux que j'aimais c'est que je ne devais pas avoir droit à autre chose, je me suis punie parce qu'au final je me suis dit que ma mère avait raison, j'ai pensé pendant longtemps qu'elle avait raison en disant que je détruis les gens que j'approche ! Je porte malheur, sa fuite de Forks, tout allait bien avec mon père avant que je n'arrive, ses parents, je lui ai pris, son héritage...

-Ce n'est pas vrai...

-Et nous en revenons toujours à la même chose, des mensonges, si j'avais su que ce que voulait mon grand-père était que je viennes sur Forks, je ne serai pas rentrée c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, si j'avais su... à vouloir me protéger vous avez fait de moi... Vous avez fait de moi une moins que rien qui s'est shootée aux médicaments, qui a voulu, espéré crever plus d'une fois...

-Isa...

-Il n'y a plus d'Isa, c'est terminé ça aussi. Le résultat de vos mensonges c'est que j'ai laissé ma propre mère me faire du mal de toutes les façons possibles et j'ai encaissé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fatiguée de me balancer de meubles en meubles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus rien sous la main à me balancer, à m'humilier jour après jour, vous avez fait de moi... si vous m'aviez laissée ne serait-ce qu'une chance de comprendre, pleura-t-elle, rien qu'une... une chance ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment de comprendre que Phœnix, Kansas City ne m'apporteraient plus rien, je n'aurai pas attendu d'être à bout de souffle pour appeler mon père, je n'aurais pas attendu 2 ans et l'envie d'en finir définitivement pour demander à mon père de venir à Forks, je n'aurai pas attendu d'être au bord du suicide pour le faire... la somme de vos mensonges est que vous avez fait de moi une victime, j'ai longtemps refusé ce mot mais que veux-tu que je penses aujourd'hui ? C'était tout pour moi, je lui aurais donné ma vie pour qu'il continu à vivre parce que ma vie sans lui, elle n'avait plus aucun sens, jusqu'à avant de venir ici j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été avec eux dans la voiture, que lui s'en sorte ou aucun de nous mais il m'a laissée, il m'avait promis de rester et il m'a laissée sans me dire ce que je devais faire, pourtant toi comme lui vous aviez la réponse ça ne vous a pas empêché de choisir le silence, par la suite tu as continué à te taire !

-Je...

-Pendant ces 2 dernières années, je me suis mentie, je me suis imaginée je ne sais combien de fois qu'il était resté, que nous étions partis sur la route, que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère, je me suis mentie pendant 2 ans... 2 ans où je n'ai plus eu droit à rien, absolument plus rien, juste de la peur, de l'angoisse, des cauchemars, à me cacher de tout le monde, à ne pas attirer l'attention, à ne pas vivre parce que si mon grand-père était mort à quoi bon encore respirer ? Parce que si ma propre mère que j'aimais profondément à en crever a fini par me haïr, ça ne servait plus à rien. As-tu une idée de ce que je peux infliger aux personnes ici présentes, que ce soit à cet instant ou non ? Ils sont tous à tout faire pour me maintenir debout parce que si une nouvelle fois tout s'écroule je ne serai pas capable de me relever, en perdant mes grands-parents, ma mère, toi, je suis devenue quelqu'un qui est en perpétuelle crainte de perdre l'un d'entre eux, tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est épuisant pour moi de faire en sorte d'avancer, pour eux de chercher les bons mots à chaque instant, parfois je le vois qu'ils se gardent de dire des choses par crainte de me blesser, ils sont 20 à faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour repérer les erreurs du passé. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de qui je suis aujourd'hui, de celle que le temps s'est chargé de me faire devenir, depuis le début les dés étaient faussés, et des personnes présentes une seule aurait pu tout changer, une personne aurait dû me faire comprendre, une personne aurait pu épargner une vingtaine... cette personne c'était toi, j'ai l'impression d'être la pire des garces à dire ça, mais c'était à toi d'insister, Renée ou non, à toi de m'aider, à toi de me prouver que ma mère me mentait en me sortant ses phrases toutes plus insultantes les unes que les autres.

-Je suis désolé, c'était tellement compliqué Isa, tout l'était, ton arrivée, ou à chacune de tes venues tu étais de plus en plus tristes, pareil les jours où tu devais rentrer, Isaac et je te le jure n'a rien dit que ce soit pour sa maladie ou les raisons de ton emménagement simplement parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était te voir un temps soit peu insouciante ce qui était déjà si rare. Ton enfance, ton adolescence Isa t'ont été volé par des histoires d'adultes qui n'auraient pas dû t'être connues. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé non mais je... j'ai pensé que de ne rien te dire ça me permettait de te protéger, de prévenir ta mère que si elle te touchait... il y avait trop de non-dits, ça n'excuse en rien le fait que je n'ai pas fait plus, que je n'ai pas prévenu Charlie, je n'ai pas su faire ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'ils voulaient pour toi, ça n'aurait pas été juste de rajouter encore une charge de plus. alors oui nous, j'aurai dû prévenir ton père, intervenir davantage après leurs morts, j'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, quoi que je tente de t'expliquer ça ne fait que renforcer le fait que je n'ai pas été là comme il aurait fallu, tout ce que je pensais être juste jusqu'à aujourd'hui... ton silence pour moi signifiait que ça allait...

-Tu le savais d'une certaine façon qu'elle en arriverait là, tu n'aurais pas cherché à m'endurcir, à m'entraîner, à m'apprendre les tactiques d'auto-défense sinon, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que je ne voulais pas être sauvée, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide, je voulais disparaître, je pensais être déjà invisible aux yeux des gens, que personne ne remarquerait mon absence, je ne t'ai rien dit mais toi tu m'as menti, vous m'avez tous menti, de tout ça j'en fais quoi maintenant ? Je te dis qu'on oublie ? Qu'on peut passer au-dessus ? Là tout de suite ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, dans l'atelier mon plus gros regret, celui que j'aurai toute ma vie, c'est de ne pas avoir compris qu'il était parti, de ne pas avoir pu parler une dernière fois avec lui, si je serai probablement capable de passer sur ton absence, le fait que tu as été capable de me jurer qu'il allait bien, parfaitement bien, ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, ça signifie également que ta visite s'arrête ici.

**Pov Bella**

La sensation de vide à nouveau présente fut de courte durée parce que je devais rentrer chez Sam prendre les clés de voiture de Edward, j'attrapais la poignet de porte, je pris une inspiration bien qu'elle ne me servirait à rien je le savais déjà, je le sentais le malaise porte ou non, je l'ouvris en regardant le sol, j'espérais que Edward ne s'était pas éloigné, ce fut le cas, je repérais ses baskets, mon père était près de lui, j'allais vers eux.

-Je le ramène, dis-je tout bas, j'ai besoin de tes clés.

-Je peux le faire, me dit mon père, Edward aussi le proposa.

-Non parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un jour à vous reprocher de l'avoir mit dehors, de l'avoir raccompagné, je préfère que ce soit entre moi et ma conscience et le fait que j'insiste pour prendre les clés de voiture ça m'empêchera tous reproches stupides, alors Edward s'il te plaît donne-moi tes clés, il me les donna tout en gardant ma main.

-Regarde-nous, souffla-t-il.

-Pas encore, je le ramène et... ensuite je ne sais pas.

-On te suit en voiture, dit mon père, j'approuvais, on te laisse prendre de l'avance, je m'écartais revenant vers Edward et mon père, ma tête toujours baissée.

-Dites-leur que je suis désolée...

Edward lâcha ma main, je retournais dehors, certains étaient venus lui dire au revoir, j'allais à la voiture, mettre le contact fut plus difficile que je ne le pensais, ma main tremblait trop, j'y parvins avant que Franck ne monte et je pus prendre la route dans un silence pesant, pénible et étouffant.

Arriver chez mon père me parut impossible pourtant j'étais garée devant chez lui, Franck descendit me disant qu'il allait appeler un taxi je crois, je restais dans la voiture ne sachant plus ce que je devais faire, descendre de la voiture et aller dans ma chambre, rester là et attendre que le taxi arrive ou le raccompagner jusqu'au petit aéroport de Forks, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me cramponnais au volant, je tournais ma tête en voyant Esmée ouvrir ma portière.

-Mon ange qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu peux annuler le taxi qu'il est parti commander et lui dire que je le dépose ? demandai-je en regardant la porte de l'entrée.

-Pourquoi tu t'infliges tout ça ? Nous pouvons le faire et tu n'es pas en état de conduire, Bella...

-Il faut que je le fasse s'il te plaît.

Elle caressa ma joue et referma ma porte, je la regardais rentrer chez mon père, en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, je la suivis du regard, elle partit à la voiture de mon père puis à celle de Carlisle, leurs voitures derrière celle d'Edward, j'avais l'impression d'aller à un enterrement, un convoi de voiture, des visages peinés, j'étais en tête du convoi, Franck arriva et posa son sac sur la banquette arrière revenant s'asseoir à mes côtés, le cortège funéraire reprit la route qui j'enterrais ? Isa ? Franck ? Mes grands-parents ? Nous 4 ? Mon passé ? Tout à la fois.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée, dit-il quand nous fûmes arrivés.

-Je le sais, dis-je en regardant droit devant moi.

-Est-ce que tu souhaites que je partes de là-bas ? Les Miller pourront s'occuper d'Helyios et de la maison, leur fils pourrait...

-Je ne te demande pas de partir de là-bas, restes-y si tu en as envie, ça ne me dérange pas de t'y savoir.

-Je le redis même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

-Moi non plus ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne l'avons pas fait, je suis désolée également, de ne pas avoir appelé, de ne pas avoir tenu mes promesses, je ne dis pas non plus que c'est par ta faute qu'elle m'a fait ça, ça aurait fini par arriver.

-Pas si nous avions fait ce qu'il fallait dès le départ, je le regardais, tu le sais autant que moi, j'aurai pu tout changer, j'aurai pu faire beaucoup plus, agir tout simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en rentrant ?

-Ce que je faisais auparavant je pense, essaie de reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as mise de côté pour mon arrivée, fais de moi juste une parenthèse et ne te retourne pas, tu n'as pas à le faire, tu n'as plus à le faire, tu as des personnes qui comptent sur toi, il est temps que je m'en aille, reste dans la voiture, rentre chez toi, je l'ai compris et je l'ai vu, ta vie elle est ici.

Il embrassa ma tempe et sortit, il récupéra son sac et partit, mon père et ceux d'Edward l'attendaient, Edward lui était déjà à ouvrir ma portière, je détachais ma ceinture et passais côté passager, je les regardais parler brièvement et se dire au revoir, Edward et lui échangèrent simplement un signe de tête.

-Il y a un vol dans 30 minutes, j'acquiesçai, tu veux rester ou rentrer chez Charlie ?

-On rentre.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou... je tournais ma tête vers lui.

-NOUS rentrons chez mon père.

Il n'ajouta rien, nos parents reprirent la route avec nous, connaissant Carlisle il voudra s'assurer que je vais bien, Esmée, mon père et Edward voudront probablement que je mange quelque chose, j'irai me doucher en attendant et ensuite me coucher, je ne savais pas si j'étais fatiguée ou non, je ne savais rien ou plus rien, je revoyais, ré-entendais ce que j'avais pu dire, la manière, aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Oui mais sur le moment je n'avais pas chercher à réfléchir, quoi qu'il en soit il savait, je savais, le résultat est qu'il était parti, je devais avoir eu un moment d'absence parce que nous étions arrivés et qu'Edward attendait que je veuille bien sortir. Il avait ouvert ma porte, je descendis, je le laissais passer devant, ma main dans la sienne, il me fit asseoir dans la cuisine me donnant un café au lait dans une grande tasse, nos parents étaient là.

-Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger, dit Esmée, je laissais Carlisle m'ausculter et ne lui cachais pas avoir mal au bras.

-Tu t'es blessée ?

-Je crois... j'avais les bras croisés à un moment et je pense que je me suis trop crispée, ma main c'est trop crispée, mes ongles plus précisément, je retirais mon gilet et mon pull, ah oui c'est bien ça, dis-je ne regardant mon bras, j'étais pas loin d'en saigner, ça avait dû être le cas, ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas si mal que ça, ce n'est rien, je regardais les mains de Carlisle tout sortir sur la table.

-Ça risque de piquer.

-Peu importe, ça ira, on a connu pire non ?

-Oui nous avons connu pire, prête ?

-Prête, ça piqua légèrement, il me mit une bande autour du bras, il s'occupa de l'autre qui était moins blessé, pour celui-ci la bande ne fut pas nécessaire.

-Autre chose ?

-Non, merci.

Nous mangeâmes tous les 5 dans le salon, ce fut vite expédié pour moi, je n'osais pas vraiment les regarder en face, j'allais ensuite me doucher et me coucher, Carlisle avait forcé sur les plantes dans mon infusion, j'étais en train de la boire pendant qu'Edward se changeait, j'étais assise en bout du lit, il vint s'asseoir regardant mon bras, il refit le bandage, je le regardais faire, quand il eut terminé je posais mon front contre son cou.

-Tu serai mieux allongée.

Nous nous mîmes face à l'autre, je me mis sur le dos pour attraper la télécommande, je ne supportais plus le silence, je calais ma tête sous la sienne, ma jambe entre les siennes, il me serra contre lui sa main dans mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux sans pour autant m'endormir.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose il faut que tu me le dises parce que là je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi te dire Bella, il recula son visage pour me voir, Bella...

-Je veux juste que cette journée se termine une bonne fois pour toute, demain ça ira mieux, je regardais sa bouche.

-Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il, je secouais la tête négativement, Bella regarde-moi, il se recula se baissant pour capter mon regard, il me mit sur le dos, sa main sur ma joue, il parvint à me faire le regarder, tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit, moi encore moins, je suis déso... je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne le dise pas. Je nous remis l'un contre l'autre, ma tête sous la sienne, je suis désolé, je perdis mon souffle me reprenant au plus vite, il me rapprocha au maximum massant ma nuque.

**Samedi**

**Pov Edward**

Si elle mit un certain temps à s'endormir, elle était toujours à dormir le lendemain à 9 heures passées, vu le sommeil lourd qu'elle avait, elle n'allait pas se réveiller dans la minute, voire l'heure, j'allais à la salle de bains me laver les dents et passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, je m'assurai qu'elle dormait et descendis, je ne fus pas surpris de voir Charlie avec mes parents à table, ils se levèrent pour me dire bonjour, ma mère me fit mon café.

-Elle dort encore ? me demanda Charlie.

-Oui, comme une masse, elle n'a pas bougé de la nuit, va la voir si tu veux, il se leva partant à l'étage, il est partit ? demandai-je à ma mère.

-Il a trouvé un avion, il devait faire un changement à Denver.

-Tu avais vu juste.

-Je n'en fais pas une fierté, il n'y a pas eu que ça, il n'y a rien de juste dans son histoire.

-Non c'est sûr que non, elle qui voulait prendre les devants, choisir le moment, elle l'a tout appris de la pire des manières et c'est allez au delà de ses craintes, alors non il n'y a rien de juste, c'est encore une fois elle qui paye le prix fort, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, à son réveil je ne sais pas le moins du monde à quoi m'attendre, est-ce que même elle va s'en remettre ? Et dire que j'ai insisté pour qu'elle le fasse venir.

-Il était important qu'elle sache, dit mon père, nous voulions tous qu'il vienne, pour Bella nous pouvons qu'attendre, nous n'avons pas d'autre solutions, il arrêta de parler quand son téléphone sonna, elle dort toujours comme il y a 30 minutes Angie... je lui fis signe de me passer son téléphone, attends... il me le donna, j'allais mettre mes baskets, une veste, je pris mon café, tasse à nouveau pleine et j'allais devant la maison.

-Angie t'es toujours là ?

-Eddy ! Tu vas bien ? Non question con, c'est une phrase reflex qui ne sert à rien, mais je veux quand même savoir, j'eus un petit sourire.

-Ben est avec toi ?

-Nous sommes chez lui, nous voulions savoir comment ça allait, comment tu vas ?

-Je viens de me réveiller, son petit ''oh'' inquiet me fit rire, non mais rassure-toi je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ce n'est rien, comment je vais, bah j'en sais rien, et vous ?

-Nous ne savons pas trop non plus en réalité, je vais arrêter de harceler ton papa, dis-le lui.

-Vous voulez que je passe vous voir ?

-Oh oui ça serait bien... il veut venir, dit-elle à Ben, nous t'attendons, ou nous prenons la voiture et nous venons, on peut squatter le garage ? Ça serait être là sans être là, on laisse Bella tranquille et tu n'es pas loin d'elle.

-Charlie va rester, mes parents également, je viens, laisse-moi le temps de récupérer mes clés et mon téléphone et j'arrive, Charlie est avec Bella.

Nous raccrochâmes, je rendis le téléphone à mon père, leur expliquant où j'allais, mon père me passa ses clés de voiture, j'étais en manque d'essence, je repassais par la chambre, Charlie regardait par la fenêtre, le rideau à peine décalé, je lui dis rapidement que j'allais voir Ben et Angie, il acquiesça, je le laissais tranquille me changeant dans la salle de bains, je fis au plus vite sur la route, rallumant mon portable, je me pris pas mal de messages, appel en absence, je regarderai plus tard, Ben et Angie m'attendaient sur le pas de la porte, Angie me fit un câlin et un bisou.

-Je suis tenter de te kisser, me dit Ben, je riais nerveusement.

-Je vais m'en passer je te remercie, vous avez mangé ?

-Non, mais j'ai mon légendaire paquet de bonbons, me dit Angie, Ben le petit-déj tu attends qu'il se fasse tout seul ? il alla à la cuisine blasé, je n'ai pas dormi ici, je suis juste venu très, très tôt, nos parents respectifs ne sont pas là, on en profite, j'ai dormi ici oui, dit-elle en grognant.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé, riais-je.

-Je sais, Ben tu attends quoi ?

-Eddy fais la taire.

-Il a perdu un défi il y a quelques jours, je suis une princesse pendant 1 semaine, tout ce que je veux il le fait, chouette non ?

-Quel défi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Non que je ne veuille en parler mais c'est...

-N'en dis pas plus, riais-je, elle souffla soulagée, Ben arriva posant le plateau sur la table basse de son salon, c'était comment à La Push ?

-Bizarre, dit Ben, rebondir c'était quasiment impossible, ça l'a été, Paul est parti, Sue a emmené les bébés et nous sommes restés tout de même parce qu'on ne voyait pas où aller vraiment, rentrer chez nous pour y faire quoi ? Tes parents sont repassés et ils nous ont demandé de laisser Bella revenir d'elle-même, ils sont chez Charlie là.

-Oui, ils n'allaient pas tarder à repartir pour laisser Charlie avec Bella, mon père allait me remettre de l'essence d'où l'échange de voiture, Angie se leva et partit je ne sais où.

-Elle s'en veut, me dit Ben, elle attend impatiemment que Bella lui donne des nouvelles, elle s'imagine même que Bella ne voudra plus lui parler, elle panique.

-Angie, dis-je quand elle revint, elle te donnera des nouvelles, je pense que ça ne sera pas tout de suite, parce que je la vois bien dormir pratiquement toute la journée, pas parce qu'elle t'en voudrait, laisse-la digérer un minimum, elle approuva nerveusement.

-Je ne vais pas la revoir tout de suite alors...

-Je n'en sais rien Angie, je n'ai pas envie de te dire que tu la verras aujourd'hui alors que je ne sais pas, elle acquiesça dépitée, je ne sais pas pour moi-même, ils froncèrent leurs sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ? me demanda Ben.

-Nous n'avons pas discuté plus que ça, elle voulait juste que la journée se termine, quand tu apprends que les personnes auxquelles tu tenais le plus t'ont autant menti qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de ne pas penser que l'histoire se reproduira ici ?

-Eddy elle n'a parlé que du passé, me dit Ben elle n'a pas remis quoi que ce soit d'ici en cause, toi encore moins, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas.

-En l'entendant parler hier je n'ai pas su qui elle était par moment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus.

-Elle a craqué ça peut se comprendre, dit Ben, vous lui en demandez trop d'un coup tous les 2, ça vient à peine d'arriver, elle n'a pas du tout assimiler encore et vous voudriez que dès son réveil tout soit comme avant, vous vous inquiétez OK nous le sommes tous...

-Ben je n'ai pas envie de la perdre c'est tout, dis-je.

-Pour moi ça n'arrivera pas, elle reviendra.

J'étais resté environ deux heures avant de rentrer, mes frères et sœurs avaient débarqué, mes parents partirent à la villa pour les voir, je donnais des nouvelles à Paul espérant qu'il allait bien, Charlie était à nettoyer ses armes, il patiente comme il peut, je montais voir Bella qui était assise, elle se frottait les yeux.

-Je me suis rendormie, souffla-t-elle, les nombreuses heures de sommeil ne lui donnèrent pas un visage plus reposé, je m'assis près d'elle regardant la tasse à café, elle prit ma main la serrant entre les siennes, son menton sur mon épaule.

-Tu es réveillée depuis quand ?

-Je me suis levée parce que j'avais soif, papa m'a fait mon café, on n'a parlé un peu et j'ai dû me rendormir, il m'a dit que tu étais avec Ben et Angie, comment vont-ils ? Ta famille ? Les Quileute ? Paul ?

-J'ai eu pas mal de messages auxquels j'ai répondu, mes frères et sœurs m'ont dit de te faire des bisous ils sont venus chez Ben, en fait tout le monde me l'a demandé, Paul je n'ai pas eu de réponse, il est sur messagerie, je sais qu'il devait bosser, toi ?

-J'aurai dû l'emmener plus loin et ne pas vous infliger tout ça.

-Personne ne t'en veut si tu te poses la question.

-Moi je m'en veux, je n'avais pas à... j'ai dormi trop longtemps et tu es resté tout seul.

-J'étais avec mes parents, ton père, Ben et Angie, mes frères et sœurs je n'étais pas seul, va te doucher si tu veux.

-Je pue ?

-Non, souriais-je, c'était une suggestion, ça te ferait du bien, tu veux rester dans la chambre ou descendre ?

-Mon père est là ? J'approuvai. Il m' a dit qu'il devait partir pas longtemps.

-Il a dû attendre que tu te réveilles.

-S'il part on peut rester dans la chambre ? j'acquiesçai.

Elle était descendue voir Charlie, il était parti ensuite au poste, il ne devait pas y rester longtemps, Bella en était au petit-déjeuner quand j'en étais à me faire à manger rapidement. Nous restâmes au calme finissant par nous rendormir une petite heure, elle semblait encore plus épuisée à chacun de ses réveils et tout autant de douches, je pense qu'elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, les absences elle les avait depuis hier, elle me posait souvent les mêmes questions, je répondis à chaque fois comme si c'était la première fois.

**Pov Bella**

De ce que j'avais compris, ils me laissaient souffler et je reconnais aisément que je n'étais pas prête à me retrouver entourée, pas après... Bref on ne va pas revenir dessus, il était pas loin de 16 heures, mon père était là, j'eus mon câlin et j'eus besoin de me défouler en lançant des machines, faire le ménage, tout pour ne pas penser trop longtemps, j'enviais même les poissons rouges qui ont une mémoire de 2 secondes uniquement enfin c'est ce que j'avais entendu dire un jour, j'essayais par tous les moyens de me souvenir de quand j'avais pu entendre ça, ça m'occupa un bon moment. Mon père et Edward voulurent m'aider mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, j'allais me doucher pensant à des trucs dont tout le monde se fout, sous ma douche j'en étais à fixer le carrelage, faudrait peut-être refaire les joints non ? La peinture aussi ça c'était un peu écaillé au plafond, racheter une cabine de douche, enfin tout ça pour dire que niveau réflexion j'en étais là.

J'allais m'habiller pas franchement féminine, je m'attachais les cheveux en un espèce de chignon lâche qui me vaudrait tout un tas de nœuds douloureux dont tout le monde se fout et tant mieux, je jetais les bandages de Carlisle dans la poubelle de la cuisine, j'ouvris le frigo cherchant quoi faire à manger pour le soir, vous me croirez si je vous dis que j'ai encore envie de dormir ? On s'en fout aussi ? Ah merde... quelle couleur pour la nouvelle cuisine ?

**Pov Edward**

-Elle a posé des questions sur Franck ?

-Non, répondis-je, rien, pas un mot et je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite remettre le sujet sur la table.

-J'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire, elle fait quoi là ? nous la regardions tête levée à regarder le plafond, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à réfléchir, nous nous sourîmes, poupée le plafond t'embête ?

Elle vint vers nous après un dernier regard.

-Il faudra refaire la peinture, je cherchais quelle couleur irait bien, quelle couleur à une cuisine d'habitude ?

-Jolie colle du jour, dis-je, elle me fit un petit sourire s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé, papa Charlie ?

Il tenta de trouver une couleur qui irait sans faire grimacer Bella, elle perdit le fil de la discussion en voyant les dvd que Franck avait laissé sous la table basse, si je les avais vu je les aurai planqué, pareil pour Charlie vu sa tête.

-Pourquoi pas un blanc cassé ? nous demanda-t-elle en nous regardant, déjà tout repeindre en couleur uniforme et ensuite on verra, papa qu'est-ce qui te tenterait comme couleur ? la colle fut pour Charlie.

-Nous pourrions aller dans un magasin spécialisé, dit-il nous pourrions nous faire plus précisément une idée, lundi ?

-Chouette, on regardera pour la salle de bains aussi et ta chambre, tu voulais refaire quoi d'autre ?

-Pour le moment ça, ensuite nous trouverons bien, si tu veux, prends des photos je les ferai sortir au travail avant que nous partions.

-Je peux les dessiner ! elle se leva, je commence par la salle de bains ! elle nous fit un bisou avant de monter.

J'allais chercher la console dans la chambre, papa Charlie se devait d'être initié aux jeux vidéos, Bella était assise sur le meuble en tailleur musique à fond dans les oreilles, déjà dans son dessin, si ça lui permettait de s'évader d'une manière ou d'une autre j'allais pas l'en empêcher loin de là.

**Pov Bella**

Une fois que j'eus terminé la salle de bains j'allais dans la chambre de mon père, je fermais la porte et m'assis sur le sol cachée par sa commode, je fis une petite pause pour mes doigts, je regardais dehors, du moins ce qu'il m'était possible de voir, je coupais ma musique laissant mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles, juste le silence, j'entendais bien quelques rires de mon père et Edward qui me firent sourire légèrement, je fermais les yeux gardant une respiration calme et mesurée, je ne sais combien de temps passa, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux en sentant une présence, Carlisle qui se rapprochait timidement, vu le manque de lumière j'avais du rester là un moment, j'enlevais mes écouteurs, il me montra la place près de moi, je lui fis un petit oui de la tête, il étendit ses jambes, je le copiais.

-Tu es venu voir mes bras ?

-Pas uniquement, ça peut attendre sauf si ça te fait mal.

-Non ça va, je ne sens rien en réalité, tu reviens du travail ?

-J'y suis allé rapidement, j'étais à La Push, à la villa...

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils ont demandé des nouvelles, je leur ai dit que je leur en donnerai quand je t'aurai vu.

-Dis-leur que je vais bien, qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter, il approuva.

-Et à moi si je te pose la question tu me diras pareil ?

-Je parle au médecin ou au beau-papa ?

-Celui que tu veux chérie, ton beau-papa tu lui dirais quoi par exemple ?

-Je lui dirai que je vais bien et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Au médecin ? Si par exemple tu allais en voir un, je pris quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Je lui dirai que je ne suis pas en mesure de lui dire comment je vais parce que je ne le sais pas moi même, j'essaierai d'expliquer la situation et il me dirait que probablement le contrecoup n'est pas encore là, qu'il finira par arriver...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens chérie ?

-Du vide, soufflai-je, j'ai des pensées complètement connes comme quelle couleur dans cette pièce serait le mieux ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de questions qui devraient m'intéresser à moins que ce soit les seules qu'ils me restent maintenant parce que celles qui étaient importantes ont toutes trouvé des réponses. Tu sais dans ma petite tête c'est comme si je faisais le jeu du dessin avec plein de nombres à relier, une fois tous les points reliés tu obtiens un animal ou autre, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? il acquiesça, alors on va dire que je viens de tout relier et que je suis à regarder mon dessin en me disant ''c'était donc, ça ?'' sans plus de sentiment que ça. Avant que Franck vienne je pensais qu'on s'amuserait plus, que nous ferions un piège à l'autre, une filature, il n'a même pas parlé de l'égorger ou de la tuer, c'est ce que j'avais imaginé, j'avais imaginé beaucoup de choses et peu sont arrivées ou celles que j'ai eu n'étaient pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ça ne pouvait pas être comme autrefois entre vous chérie parce que vous étiez tous les deux en attente de réponses et sur la défensive, trop de non-dits font que vous ne pouviez pas vous retrouver complètement, tu as pris conscience de beaucoup de choses, trop probablement, tu ne peux pas espérer te sentir mieux maintenant, c'est trop tôt, avec le temps chérie ça ira mieux, là tu es comme endormie.

-Ça va être long avant que je me réveille ?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse précise malheureusement.

-Il est mort de quoi ? De l'accident ou de son cancer ? il me scruta, profite que je sois endormie pour me le dire, tu as dû regarder son dossier.

-Il a fait une hémorragie interne, l'opération s'était bien passée, le fait que son cancer soit revenu il était plus faible et non je ne savais pas, je n'ai eu son dossier que ce matin, j'ai moi aussi manqué de temps.

-Tu me l'aurais dit ?

-Oui je te l'aurai dit, je ne sais comment mais je t'en aurai parlé.

-Il est mort des deux alors... il passa son bras sur mes épaules, tu aurais été à la place des médecins là-bas tu ne m'aurais rien dit ?

-Non, parce qu'en tant que médecin on se doit de respecter les choix du patient que ça nous plaise ou non. Nous pouvons soumettre notre opinion sans pour autant qu'elle soit prise en compte, nous n'avons en aucun le droit de divulguer les informations, on se doit d'écouter notre patient, Isaac n'a pas voulu te le dire, Franck n'a fait que respecter ce que ton grand-père voulait.

-Ça veut dire que tu comprends qu'il n'ait rien dit ?

-Oui et non, ce n'est que mon avis Bella, j'approuvais, Franck n'a rien dit pendant le vivant de ton grand-père et ça je peux le comprendre d'une certaine façon, il a le mauvais rôle, dans tous les cas tu lui en aurais voulu, qu'il te le dise, qu'il te le cache. Tes grands-parents lui auraient reproché. Après leur disparition il s'est dit que ça n'avait plus vraiment de sens, le résultat était le même, pourtant tu l'as toi-même dit, tu n'étais pas capable d'être rationnelle quand ça les concernait, c'est compliqué ton histoire. Pour moi il y a eu des erreurs de faites, beaucoup d'occasions manquées et rien qui puisse être réparé mais à sa place aurais-je mieux agis ? C'est comme le fait que tu aies attendu pour parler à Charlie de Renée, tu ne voulais rien en dire parce que le mal était fait et que tu t'es dit à quoi bon lui faire du mal ? Franck a cherché à te protéger autant que tu as voulu protéger ton père, quand tu sais qu'une personne que tu aimes souffre pourquoi en rajouter à sa douleur ? Là où je ne le rejoins pas c'est sur le fait qu'il n'est pas appelé ton père, Franck est pourtant quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il pense, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Charlie de faire en sorte de te récupérer ? D'aller te voir, de faire ce que tes grands-parents auraient souhaité, vous êtes restés tous les trois seuls dans votre coin, dans trois villes différentes chacun avec vos regrets, votre solitude des plus pesante, à taire vos souffrances pour quelles raisons ? Franck dans celui de se dire que s'il bougeait ta mère s'en prendrait à toi, ton père dans le fait d'avoir accepté de ne plus voir sa fille et toi... toi qui cherche à protéger des adultes des méfaits de ta propre mère, te rends-tu compte à quel point tout ceci peu être absurde pour une personne extérieure ?

-J'en aurai peut-être conscience dans quelques temps, soufflai-je.

-Ou jamais tu ne verras les choses comme je les vois ou Edward.

-Parce que votre famille est parfaite, il eut un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, aucune famille n'est parfaite, elles ont toutes leur travers, leur mauvaise passes.

-Pour moi vous l'êtes.

-Parce que tu nous as connu dans la bonne période chérie, je pourrais te raconter que quand nous sommes arrivés ici nos enfants ont été loin d'être ravis, que nous avons été franchement snobés et que ça a apporté des tensions au sein de mon couple, de ma famille, je pourrais te dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois mon fils Edward songeait sérieusement à partir de Forks, que les disputes avec Rose prenaient de telles proportion qu'à ses 18 ans il serait partit. Emmett, Ali' et Jasper se retrouvaient coincés entre eux, avoir des couples d'ados sous son toit ce n'est pas évident, des enfants autres que les siens non plus, les parents de Rose et Jasper les ont du jour au lendemain abandonné, nous nous sommes retrouvés parents non de 3 enfants mais de 5, ados de surcroit, il n'est en rien facile de composer avec les humeurs des autres, ça prend du temps, beaucoup de temps et de patience.

-Pourquoi Edward voulait partir ?

-Pour te trouver certainement, sourit-il, se trouver et ça il le fait avec toi, vous le faîtes ensemble, il ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé mon fils hein ?

-Non, je ne sais pratiquement rien de son passé.

-Pour lui son passé n'a pas d'importance, il n'est pas du genre à regarder en arrière, la preuve aujourd'hui avec Rose c'est tout l'inverse. Il a oublié et ne reviendra pas dessus, je connais mon fils et entre toi et moi, sa vie elle a pris un sens à ton arrivée, ce n'est pas qu'il te cache son passé mais pour lui tu n'y es pas alors te raconter des choses où il ne te voit pas ça ne l'intéresse pas. Tu entendras des anecdotes sur lui et nous, par contre si tu lui demandes des souvenirs que vous avez en commun là tu peux être certaine que du passé il en parlera, quand il parle à sa mère ou moi ça commence souvent par des ''avec Bella'', ''Bella a...'', ses projets, paroles, ne portent que ton prénom, ce qu'il y a avant toi ça n'existe pas.

-J'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'il peut me donner.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire.

-Si.

-Non... je viens de te dire que tu as donné un sens à sa vie, quelle autre plus belle chose pourrais-tu lui offrir au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

-De l'apaisement.

-Tu lui en donnes.

-Pas autant que je le voudrai, ni autant qu'il le mériterait, et si je ne parvenais pas à pleurer cette fois ça ferait quoi ?

-Tu pourrais extérioriser.

-J'ai suffisamment pleuré, je me suis suffisamment empêchée de vivre et j'ai perdu du temps, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

-Tu ne pourras pas le contrôler Bella, pour le moment tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester au calme.

-Lundi j'ai cours ainsi que mardi.

-Pourquoi tu irais ? je le regardais sceptique.

-Tu aimes tant que ça que je sèche les cours ?

-Non, rit-il, avant Thanksgiving tu ne vas rien rater de particulier.

-Je voudrai faire comme d'habitude.

-Tu pourrai partir quelques jours avec Edward ?

-Je ne veux pas laisser mon père, il soupira.

-Tu pourrais penser à toi pour une fois, réfléchis-y, nous tournâmes nos têtes vers la porte, non qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais Esmée venait d'arriver si on se fiait à la voix, tu restes ici ou tu descends ?

-Je descends avec toi.

Nous rejoignîmes mon père, Edward et Esmée, ils restèrent un peu, je profitais d'Esmée et de ses câlins dans le canapé, ils partirent rejoindre les autres pour manger, je proposais des grands bols de céréales pour manger, je n'avais plus envie de me lancer dans de la cuisine et eux non plus, nous nous fîmes un bon petit-déjeuner en guise de dîner sur le canapé, j'eus mon infusion au goût plus fort, de ce que j'avais retenu il y a avait des queues de cerises là-dedans et d'autres plantes, mon papa prit le fauteuil, je m'allongeais à la demande d'Edward mettant ma tête sur sa cuisse une couverture pour ne pas avoir froid.

**Pov Edward**

J'avais laissé Charlie porter Bella dans la chambre, je rangeais en attendant les restes de notre petit-déjeuner, nous avions regardé la télé, regarder une série policière avec Charlie c'est comme d'avoir Colombo près de soi, il a déjà compris alors que j'en suis bien loin, à peine les premiers suspects apparus il sait qui a commis le meurtre, 3 épisodes et que des bonnes réponses, ça nous avait amusés, on s'amuse d'un rien en même temps, il me rejoignit, je lui proposais une nouvelle raclée aux jeux vidéos parce que pour ça il est nase par contre, nous restâmes dessus jusqu'à pratiquement 1 heure du matin, j'arrêtais là parce qu'il commençait à capter le jeu et je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de me battre.

Je m'allongeais répondant aux messages que j'avais eu, le portable de Bella étant éteint je me chargeais de donner et de prendre des nouvelles, je l'éteignis, je laissais la petite veilleuse en marche, elle dormait sur le côté, son visage vers moi, soit elle est épuisée ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, soit elle se réfugie dans le sommeil, je poussais la petite mèche de ses cheveux de son visage pour caresser sa joue, je suivis les contours de son visage que j'avais devant moi, je joignis nos fronts fermant les yeux, je me remis à caresser sa joue lentement.

-Je t'aime, j'arrêtai de bouger ma main parce que ses mots se n'étais pas moi qui les avais prononcés mais elle, je reculais mon visage pour la voir.

-Je t'aime, répétai-je dans un murmure en la regardant, ses yeux à moitié fermés, elle les ferma quelques secondes quand je repris mes caresses, elle se força à rester éveillée, dors.

-Je ne fais que ça.

-Depuis hier seulement.

-Toi tu ne dors pas.

-Je ne vais pas tarder.

-Ça me manque...

-Quoi ?

-Nous deux, nos insomnies, tu me manques.

-Je suis là Bella.

-Je suis où moi ?

-Face à moi à raconter je ne sais quoi à une heure tardive, tu vois c'est un peu comme une insomnie habituelle...

-J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas ''comme'' une insomnie habituelle mais une vraie.

-Nous aurons tout le temps d'en refaire, je passais le bout de mes doigts sur sa petite cerne, elle leva sa tête pour que je puisse passer mon autre bras sous son cou, elle se rapprocha retirant ma main de sa joue pour la mettre sur sa hanche, elle me fit fermer les yeux et m'embrassa, je ne répondis qu'à partir du 3 ème, je ne comptais pas les suivants.

**Dimanche**

**Pov Bella**

Il était environ 18 heures, j'aurai pu dormir, encore, mais j'avais une chose importante à faire, après discussion et approbation de mon père et Edward qui fut des plus rapides je me retrouvais devant sa porte, Edward m'avait prêté sa voiture, j'en étais à frapper à sa porte, quand il l'ouvrit je ne sais pas si ce fut de la surprise de me voir ou la sale tête que je me traînais, les deux, il se décala me faisant rentrer, j'avançais dans son salon, je me retournais pour le voir.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite Wakanda, Eddy est là ?

-Il est avec mon père à la maison.

-Tu veux boire, manger quelque chose ?

-Je veux que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-Je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin, à part du repos...

-Ça fait 2 jours que je ne fais que ça, je dors debout, je ne ressens rien.

-Je ne te suis pas...

-Au contraire, Edward, mon père, Carlisle, Esmée, me disent que j'ai besoin de repos, c'est sûrement vrai, mais j'ai également besoin de toi pour me faire réagir, pour ne pas me laisser une seule occasion de baisser les bras, j'ai besoin que tu me bouscules quand il le faut, que tu me secoues, que tu me dises les choses même si sur le coup je t'en voudrai, je veux pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'un choix de couleur pour les murs de la salle de bains, je veux me réveiller peu importe la douleur que je ressentirai, j'en suis pas capable mais t'es ma conscience et toi tu sauras me dire ce que je dois faire, ils n'oseront pas, je n'ai pas envie de me perdre à nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

-Parce que toi tu sais ce que je peux ressentir, tu l'as vécu, tu le vis toujours, les histoires ne sont pas les mêmes, le ressentiment si, je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois tout seul, viens à la maison, on peut s'entraider.

-Je ne veux pas être aidé Bella.

-Je ne le voulais pas non plus il y a 2 ans, j'ai trop à perdre aujourd'hui, si on ne m'aide pas j'y arriverai pas, toi tu ne craindras pas de me brusquer, rien que par ta présence ça m'aidera.

-Pourquoi toujours te mettre de la pression ?

-Pourquoi tu fais celui qui ne comprend pas ? il s'écarta allant prendre ses cigarettes, il ouvrit une fenêtre regardant dehors, tu es ma conscience alors je sais que ça ne sortira pas d'ici, je vais te laisser et si tu ne viens pas ce n'est pour autant que je tournerai le dos, je veux juste que tu entendes que tu es de ma famille et que j'ai besoin de ton aide, je sais que ce que je te demande n'a rien d'évident, tu as ta vie, ton travail mais le soir en rentrant tu auras une famille, tu ne mérites pas plus que moi d'être seul comme j'ai pu l'être, moi aussi je pensais que la solitude m'allait très bien mais ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, et tu le sais autant que moi, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne joue pas avec toi, pourquoi je serai la seule à avoir une seconde chance ? Tu peux l'avoir toi aussi, mon père, Edward et moi nous sommes là, tu m'as demandé d'ouvrir les yeux, d'arrêter de me mentir, je l'ai fait, maintenant c'est à ton tour...

Je sortis de chez lui, je restais dans le couloir quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration plus calme, je rejoignis la voiture et rentrais, je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils avaient compris déjà.

-J'y retournerai demain, dis-je du bout des lèvres, j'allais sur le canapé, Edward embrassa ma tête passant son bras sur mes épaules, je le regardais, il fixait la télé plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'autre chose, j'embrassais sa joue longuement profitant que mon père soit dans la cuisine à tenter de nous faire à manger.

Je regardais Edward puis la télé, la télé puis Edward, je fis ça un moment, il finit par tourner sa tête vers la mienne.

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassés ? demandai-je, il se pencha en avant, sa main me tenant le menton j'arrêtais de respirer lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je posais ma main sur son avant-bras pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte, il recommença, je pensais à respirer pour pouvoir le prolonger.

-Ça fait bien trop longtemps.

Nous continuâmes jusqu'à entendre des casseroles tomber dans la cuisine, nous levâmes nos têtes du dossier du canapé le regardant, il laissa les casseroles au sol allant à la porte de l'entrée, il l'ouvrit avec un immense sourire, je ne voyais pas avec le mur.

-Me voila avec deux fistons, mon cœur se comprima, nous nous levâmes avec Edward, mon papa serrait Paul dans ses bras brièvement, je sais t'aime pas ça va falloir t'y faire mon grand, nous rîmes doucement bien que le mien fut étranglé, donne ça, il lui prit son sac des mains toujours avec un grand sourire, il ferma la porte, Edward et Paul se firent une accolade en souriant, fiston N°1, j'échappais mon rire, allons planquer son sac ! Poupée prends lui ses clés de voiture dès que tu peux, il me fit un clin d'œil forcé, je pouffais, je regardais mon père et Edward monter, nous restâmes à distance avec Paul.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis non ? j'approuvai, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir, j'ai trop à perdre au jour d'aujourd'hui, je lui fis un petit sourire, tu ne fais pas de câlin au chaton ? je riais nerveusement, non on va changer c'est moi qui vais te le faire, il se rapprocha me serrant contre lui, j'eus un sanglot l'écrasant contre moi.

-Bienvenue à la maison, restes autant que tu veux, merci encore...

-Commence pas avec tes mercis, je riais en pleurant, tu sais pas dans quoi tu viens de te lancer, il s'écarta, j'essuyais mes joues, t'as fais la bouffe ?

-C'est mon père qui cuisine ce soir, riais-je.

-Ah merde j'aurai dû venir demain, je tapais son bras, je vais vous réveiller tu vas voir ça, je vais faire un carnage dans cette maison, rit-il, mon père et Edward descendirent, bon les règles ici c'est...

-Il n'y en a pas, dit Charlie, enfin moi j'en mets pas, poupée ?

-Il n'y en a pas... mon père et Edward me regardèrent bizarrement, tant que tu ne bois pas à la bouteille, pas de tâches, pas de pieds sur la table, pas de vaisselle qui traîne pendant des jours et des jours, pas de chaussures sur le canapé, salle de bains nickel et...

-Les mecs une petite bière ? ils approuvèrent partant dans la cuisine, je lui écrirais, je regardais mon père ramasser les casseroles et les ranger, je grimaçais.

-P'pa... j'allais les rejoindre, elles étaient par terre, dis-je tout bas, c'est sale, faut les laver et les ranger ensuite, laisse je vais le faire fais à manger pendant ce temps, je regardais son plat, son grand plat... p'pa... c'est quoi ? Edward et Paul tuèrent leur rires.

-Bah une omelette ! dit-il fièrement.

-Il y a quoi dedans ?

-Un peu de tout, dit-il tout content.

-Un peu trop même, dis-je tout tout bas, on ne voit même plus qu'il y a des œufs, les 2 nigauds derrière ne m'aidèrent en rien, mon père me fixait en plissant ses yeux, ça à l'air bon, dis-je sans y croire un seul instant.

-Tiens, je le regardais terrorisée me couper une part, goûte ma poupée ! oui Edward et Paul ricanent, installe-toi ! il me fit assoir à table.

-Papa pas de raison qu'ils ne goûtent pas !

-Charlie, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? lui demanda Paul, on m'a toujours enseigné et ça me tient à cœur cette phrase : ''honneur aux dames'', respectons ça, petite chose... à toi l'honneur donc, j'aurai voulu l'insulter, lui faire un doigt, le regarder de travers tout comme Edward parce que ça l'amusait mais mon père était à me fixer impatient.

Je tentais auparavant de déterminer ce qu'il se trouvait dans l'assiette, j'arrêtais quand mon père s'impatienta, je pris ça comme un défi et portais la première bouchée à mes lèvres, je soufflais discrètement et mangeais, j'aurai pu ne pas mâcher mais... mais en fait... j'en repris une deuxième perplexe, une troisième, c'était magique j'avais pas l'impression de manger le même chose à chaque fois, les nigauds se regardèrent, chéri voulut me prendre un morceau, il récolta une tape sur la main et moi qui recule mon assiette d'eux, mon père les servit ravi, Paul était à voir si je bluffais ou non, il prit le risque, je me resservis une part, nous étions à regarder mon père comme un suspect.

-Il y en a une autre ! Allons dans le salon ça sera mieux.

Je mis une deuxième part dans mon assiette la gardant avec moi le temps de faire une salade, je m'installais avec eux me remettant à manger, chacun à fixer le nombre de part qu'il restait.

-Qui t'as appris à faire ça ? demanda Edward, mon père eut un léger rougissement, Sue ?

-Pourquoi Sue tout de suite ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Ce n'était qu'une question... c'est qui alors ?

-Sue, dit-il en regardant son assiette.

Nous rîmes tous les 3 bêtement sous son regard assassin, je laissais Paul et Edward le charrier préférant rire que de l'aider ou de les rejoindre, maintenant ça devrait aller.


	20. Chapter 20 Saison 2

_Ma chère Galswinthe étant en vacances, je le poste sans sa correction..._

_Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews, pour celles qui m'ont rejointes sur Facebook désolée pour les centaines de notifications que vous avez du vous prendre, pas de ma faute..._

_Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, j'ai du sauter plusieurs choses mais c'était utile afin d'avancer et il était temps aussi que ça redevienne plus léger pour vous tout comme pour moi au niveau écriture._

_Un chapitre tranquille ça faisait un petit moment..._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Pov Bella.**

**Vendredi soir, pas loin en tout cas.**

Vacances, du moins quelques jours, nous avions eut droit douloureusement au repas avec le père Weber, lundi et mardi nous étions retournés en cours avec Edward, j'étais encore un peu à l'ouest parfois, ça va que nous n'avions pas eus de grosses journées, Paul le soir à peine rentré me faisait faire des pompes, abdos ou le dos contre un mur en position assise comme si j'étais sur une chaise, il avait tenté de me faire courir avec Edward, j'étais restée à la traine,par contre il fur plus fier de moi quand ça concernait les travaux entrepris dans la maison.

Quand à mes sentiments aucun vrai craquage et quand je me perdais, j'avais suffisamment de monde autour de moi pour me permettre de revenir, le lundi nous étions bien partis chercher nos peintures, Paul nous avait conseillé comme il était venu avec nous,nous nous étions attaqués à la cuisine. Le fait qu'il soit là pour moi, Edward ou mon père et inversement ça nous avait encore plus rapprochés, le soir vous nous trouveriez souvent à faire des jeux de société, nous avions fait le plein, il nous apprenait des ''trucs d'indiens'', être plus attentif et ce genre de choses, il était plus bavard, avec nous 3 surtout, je le regardais souvent avec un petit sourire...

Si j'avais revus la plupart des personnes il manquait les Quileute, les bébés n'étaient pas venus en cours lundi et mardi, mercredi nous étions partis toute la journée avec Edward, le frère de Ben devait arriver ce soir et ce soir c'était le retour à La Push également.

Mon papa repu, parce que à part manger nous ne faisions pas grand chose d'autre, nous laissa, il rejoignait Sue, non je ne souris pas, Esmée et Carlisle, je montais me changer, chéri avec moi, Paul nous attendait là-bas en espérant que je ne me désiste pas à la dernière minute, je m'affalai sur le lit en soupirant, mon ventre avait trop mangé, Edward s'allongea sa main sur son ventre.

-Demain on recommence, dit-il.

-Oh non pitié ! Il me regarda en souriant.

-La Push ? Je soufflais en regardant le plafond, chérie ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai envie de les revoir mais...

-Bella, il se redressa sur un bras tournant mon visage vers le sien, nous te l'avons dit, personne ne t'en veut de quoi que ce soit, ils veulent tous te revoir, personne ne te reprochera quoi que ce soit, au contraire, tu seras leur cadeaux de Thanksgiving, la jolie surprise du soir, Paul, ton père ou moi nous n'avons pas dis que tu serai là, je les ai revus et tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher, mes frères et sœurs, Ben et Angie t'ont-ils reprochés quoi que ce soit ? Je secouais la tête négativement, ça sera pareil pour eux.

-J'ai juste peur, c'était chez eux, je vous ai tous coincés dans la maison de Sam et Emily, j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça là-bas.

-Le mieux est de te changer et que nous y allons mon ange.

Je le regardais paniquée, à peine, non pas à peine, j'avais déjà mal au ventre ça n'arrangea rien, il se leva pour se changer, je le suivis du regard, il enleva sa veste, sa chemise, défit sa ceinture, il se remit face à moi, je pus mourir tranquillement.

-Tu veux mettre quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, là je pensais à un « plus tard les questions », c'était un peu comme si je le voyais pour la première fois parce que côté charnel c'était en attente, la tendresse, les câlins étaient toujours là mais s'endormir comme une merde ça n'aide pas et tout ça c'est la merde.

Je me levais allant vers lui, si il pensa que je venais de me motiver pour me changer, il dut arrêter de le croire quand je l'embrassais en posant mes mains sur son torse, avec mes talons haut j'étais à parfaite hauteur, il ne bougea pas, répondant toutefois à mes baisers, je retirais ma veste, ma robe que je laissais glisser jusqu'au sol, sa main sur ma nuque, il me colla contre lui d'un coup, son autre main à dégrafer mon soutien gorge, le jetant je ne sais où et ça n'avait pas d'importance, pareil pour mon boxer, il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, je l'aidais à retirer tout ce qui lui restait, nous devînmes de plus en plus impatient, mon dos s'arqua quand je le sentis, nos râles de plaisir parlèrent d'eux mêmes, nos mains à ne cesser de bouger sur le corps de l'autre, je pensais tout de même à ne pas le blesser avec mes talons, ma cuisse sur son avant-bras, sa main serrant ma fesse de plus en plus fort, de l'autre il se cramponna à ma main qu'il plaqua sur le matelas, je serrai son biceps quand il alla de plus en plus vite, je ne fus qu'une suite de gémissements, il étouffa les siens dans mon cou, ma main était remontée dans ses cheveux, je mordis son épaule quand je me fis trop bruyante, vraiment trop bruyante, nous vînmes en même temps, pas dans la discrétion, je décroisais mes chevilles pour virer mes chaussures, sa main passa de ma fesse à mes côtes, je refermais mes jambes à la recherche tout les 2 d'un souffle, il récupéra plus vite que moi, sa bouche sur mon sein, il embrassa mon mamelon, je poussais son visage dessus en gémissant pour ne pas qu'il arrête, je ne pense pas qu'il en avait l'intention, je me cambrais en sentant sa langue, sa main glissa jusqu'à ma hanche, ma cuisse, ma cheville revenant lentement tout en allant sur mon autre sein, il lécha ma peau jusqu'à mon cou me faisant frémir, je retrouvais ses lèvres, me sentant vivante à nouveau.

-Nous allons quand même à La Push, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'étais pas en train de négocier, je voulais te revenir à toi avant de revenir à tout le monde, je posais mes mains sur ses joues baissant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Nous recommençâmes, nous retrouvant, ce que je pouvais ressentir était encore plus fort qu'avant, les sensations décuplées, notre bulle de nouveau présente et je m'y sentais en sécurité, en paix.

Ça nous fit prendre du retard beaucoup de retard, nous étions habillés au moins c'était déjà ça, mais chaque pas, gestes amenaient un baiser, des caresses, des mains qui se promènent...

Pov Edward.

Il était 22 heures, j'étais parvenu à convaincre Bella, à nous convaincre qu'il était temps qu'elle revoit tout le monde, nous étions en direction de La Push, je m'arrêtais en bas de l'allée.

-Mon ange...elle me fit un petit oui de la tête, j'avançais ne me garant pas à leur vues, nous descendîmes, elle prit ma main, fais moi confiance tu verras ils seront heureux de te revoir, elle approuva se mettant devant moi sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, au fait j'aime ta tenue, elle me fit un petit sourire, jupe en jean, collant marron, botte fourrés, pull noire, gilet à capuche de la même couleur que ses collants, maquillée, ses cheveux bouclés, des plus jolie, je l'embrassais la faisant reculer, elle se remit près de moi.

Nous vîmes la maison de Sam et Emily, Paul nous capta en premier, il sauta la rembarde, je lâchais la main de Bella, la poussant à aller le voir.

-Wakanda fais pas ta timide, elle eut un petit rire, il ouvrit ses bras, j'attends ! Elle se mit à courir il la souleva, ah merde ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! Il me mima un merci, je lui fis un sourire en coin me rapprochant, ma petite chose tu es devenue muette ? Elle secoua la tête négativement les larmes aux yeux, Eddy je peux lui faire une jolie entrée ?

-Fais toi plaisir.

-Vas-y en premier, j'arrive,fais comme si tu es seul.

-Allons-y, Paul se mit sur le côté la cachant.

J'ouvris la porte, ils me firent tous les gros yeux, mes sœurs tapèrent dans leur mains en se levant.

-Pas terrible comme accueil, raillais-je, ils se levèrent tous, je refermais la porte, je captais bien leur regards déçus, niveau bisou, câlin, accolades je fis le plein, ils fixèrent tous la porte en la voyant s'ouvrir, ce fut Paul, juste Paul.

-Ouais je sais ce n'est pas celle que vous attendiez, il laissa la porte entrouverte.

-Comment va Bella ? Demanda Emily les larmes aux yeux, désolée je pensais que c'était elle, je lui fis un petit sourire, comment elle va ?

-Tu peux me le demander si tu veux, dit Bella au pas de la porte, personne ne bougea, je vais bien...mais..c'est vrai l'accueil n'est pas terrible, Embry et j'en fus étonné se précipita sur elle, ils se serrèrent dans les bras, il se recula.

-Je te le redis, dit-il touché, mais aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier tu restes mon chef, tu restes surtout Bella, ça n'a rien changé, bébé N°1 c'est moi, il me fit un doigt en regardant Bella, je riais nerveusement, Bella aussi, elle essuya ses joues, double câlin, railla-t-il fallait réagir avant, dit-il aux autres.

-Vire tes pattes de ma sœur, dit Jake, il le poussa prenant sa place, il lui parla à l'oreille, ils se rapprochèrent tous avec de grands sourires, Paul se mit près de moi contre l'évier.

-Bon nous revoilà tous repartis, me dit-il, j'approuvais en souriant, la salle de sport ?

-Dés lundi je suis là.

-Tu vas morfler.

-Je m'en doutes, je pensais que comme nous étions potes tu saurai être sympa.

-Je suis pas un mec sympa dommage, je le regardais de travers, il préféra rire, mouille pas ton fute ma grande.

-Je m'appelles pas Paul ça ne risques pas de m'arriver, dis-je froidement.

-Ça y est petit Eddy est de retour lui aussi à La Push, rit-il, il se refit sérieux, connard.

Nous rîmes comme des cons gardant un œil sur Bella qui passaient de bras en bras, elle eut un deuxième passage dans les bras des Quileute, ma Bella se remit contre moi entourant ma taille de ses bras, je posais ma main dans son dos.

-Il est au taquet ton mec,dit Paul, elle lui fit un sourire, ouais tu vas pas prendre ma défense.

-Non, je suis du côté de mon homme, il l'imita, elle pouffa, gamin.

-Ne te moques pas de ma Bella.

-Je me casses pour la peine ! Dit-il faussement vexé, j'espère que vous avez mangés avant de venir, hors de question qu'on vous nourrisse, nous lui fîmes un doigt.

-Venez vous assoir, nous dit Sam, ils nous firent de la place nous mettant l'un à côté de l'autre, nous servant nos assiettes et à boire.

Nous les remercions sous les soupirs de Paul en face de nous,j'échappais un rire avant de me mettre à manger, écoutant les autres parler, rire aussi, Bella se fit des plus discrète.

-Mon ange, chuchotais-je à son oreille, tout va bien, elle me fit un petit sourire en se mettant face à moi.

-J'écoute leurs histoires pour me remettre à la page, elle baissa son regard sur ma bouche me regardant à nouveau, elle le refit.

-Tu sais que ça me stresses quand tu fais ça, elle m'embrassa en souriant, tu joues en fait ? Elle reposa un baiser, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dis cette phrase...nous ne somme pas seuls mon ange, elle m'embrassa, tu t'en fous...

-J'aime surtout quand tu deviens nerveux, elle embrassa ma joue toujours avec son petit sourire,tu racontes n'importe quoi, je grognais.

Elle se mit à rire en reculant son visage du mien, je lui fis un sourire en coin, elle se remit à grignoter contente de son truc, je posais ma main sur sa nuque prenant ma bière pour boire tranquillement. Elle poussa son assiette, sa main sur ma cuisse, riant doucement à certaines histoires,elle se mit sur mes jambes restant sur le côté, son bras autour de mon cou, joignant ses mains.

-Je me disais aussi, dit Jared en nous regardant, que ta Bella ne te grimpe pas dessus ça ne serait pas une soirée normale, nous rîmes tous, Bella rougit, je suis content maintenant que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

-Je m'en doutes bien, dit Bella doucement.

-Fais pas ta timide, lui dit-il, nous t'avons déjà vu faire les pires misères à Eddy, là c'est bien tu es encore sage, elle ria gênée.

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Non, j'ai fais tout un stock de blagues vaseuses que je te réserves spécialement.

-Il l'a vraiment fait, rit Kim, il m'a même demandé mon avis, certaines craignent vraiment.

-Je ne ferai rien de plus, ils me fixèrent tous.

-Tu viens de décevoir Eddy, railla Angie, Bella me regarda.

-Faut pas que ça t'empêche de jouer avec moi, ils sifflèrent, oh la ferme, râlais-je, au moins ça fit rire Bella, elle embrassa ma tempe.

-Ça commence par là, souffla Emmett, ils rirent tous, je le regardais de travers, oh petit frère moi aussi je me suis gardé pleins de réflexions, je remballais mon sourire, chef une mission ?

-Non, ils grognèrent, pas pour le moment vous êtes en permission pour voir vos femmes.

-C'est bon, nous les avons assez vus, dit Jasper, les hommes et Bella rirent, pas les femmes autour de la table, Ali' lui mit une claque derrière la tête, arrête de t'emballer femme mon chef me laisse en permission.

-Waw, rit Bella, tu as pris des gallons.

-T'as vus ça ! Dit-il fièrement sous nos rires, je vire mauvais garçon.

-Tu vas surtout virer bite sous le bras, dit Ali', Bella éclata de rire, elle se redressa se penchant pour taper dans la main de Ali, oui je regarde ses fesses, elle se rassit, je soufflais discrètement, sa main à l'arrière de ma tête la massant doucement, elle retira son gilet, je regrettais son col roulé mais je l'avais marquée, j'aime bien.

-Ali' on réglera ça à la maison.

-Tu sais il y a une chambre d'amis, tu pourras peut-être y emménager, le menaça-t-elle, Jasper se garda toute répliques.

-Bah alors le blond, railla Bella, on ne la ramène plus ? Ça y est ma Bella commence à revenir.

-N'en rajoute pas.

-Au fait, combien tu la notes maintenant Ali' sur sa conduite.

-Fouteuse de merde, râla Jasper, nous, nous rîmes plus que bien.

-Je veux quand même savoir, dit Ali'.

-Je te mets 4, tu t'es amélioré et ne me cries pas dessus, continues et bientôt tu atteindras la moyenne.

-Je ne vais pas crier, je vais juste te dire la même chose, continues et bientôt tu atteindras la moyenne,elle lui fit un doigt, nous sifflâmes en parfait merdeux, riant ensuite.

-Je vais aller fumer, rit Jake avant que ça ne tournes au bain de sang, il se leva, Bella le regarda.

-Je suis sur que ça lui ferai plaisir, soufflais-je, vas-y mon ange, je lui fis un bisou sur sa joue lui donnant son gilet, elle se leva.

-Jake attends moi !

-Ah viens là ma petite sœur, elle se rapprocha, il passa son bras sur ses épaules sortant dehors.

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien, me dit Sam.

-C'est le cas, ça commences du moins, avec le temps ça s'arrangera, je rattrapais à mon tour bien qu'avec les messages nous nous étions tenus au courant.

**Pov Bella.**

Il prit appui contre le mur me gardant contre lui, me faisant un câlin, je le laissais fumer sa main sur ma tête, je relevais ma tête pour le regarder, il me sourit.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour ne pas avoir été là ses derniers temps, je grimaçais à peine, pas d'excuses à faire à qui que ce soit Bella, rien, tu as pris quelques jours et ? Nous avions des nouvelles même si tu n'en n'as pas donné beaucoup, Charlie,Paul, Eddy l'ont fait, si tu ne veux pas en reparler ne le fais pas, aucun de nous n'attends quoi que ce soit, nous sommes tous là c'est tout ce que tu dois voir et entendre, allez refais câlin, je riais doucement me remettant contre son torse.

-Et toi comment tu vas mon Jake ? Je posais mon menton contre son torse, il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier.

-Je vais plutôt bien, un peu fatigué avec le travail, j'enchaîne les gardes.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est normal ne t'en fais pas, c'est par période, bosser la nuit j'aime bien mais c'est crevant,le mois de janvier je le passe sur Seattle, histoire que je vois d'autres choses, ça me fous la pression mais ça ira.

-Tu penses rester là-bas ensuite ?

-J'ai la possibilité de faire les 2.

-Et le petit hôpital à La Push ?

-T'as vu la merde, je riais, La Push pour le moment il y a le monde qu'il faut, Forks, j'ai ma place, mais à un moment je devrais faire plus de 1 mois sur Seattle pour me spécialiser.

-Toujours les enfants ?

-Ou les soins palliatifs, je haussais les sourcils.

-Deux mondes opposés, soufflais-je.

-Dans la pédiatrie Angeni, je bloquais, ouais c'est spécial je sais, j'aurai un certain nombres d'heures à faire à l'université de Seattle dans le médical, je le fixais sans savoir quoi dire, tu te demandes pourquoi ? J'approuvais, parce que je ne me vois pas chirurgien comme Carlisle peut le faire, ni infirmière, il me fit un petit sourire, les enfants...bonne question en réalité c'est ce que je veux faire en tout cas, je me lances dans un truc loin d'être évident mais je suis motivé.

-C'est surtout admiratif.

-Ouais, dit-il sur un ton prétentieux me faisant rire, c'est l'autre raison, railla-t-il, plus sérieusement j'irai surement dans les soins palliatifs, au moins je me dirais que j'aiderai peut-être des gosses à partir plus paisiblement et quand aux familles...ça va beaucoup jouer dans la psychologie, je dois me décider après mon stage en janvier, c'est dans se service que je vais, je te dirai ça.

Je remis ma tête sur son torse, il embrassa ma tête me soufflant qu'il avait l'impression d'embrasser Eddy, je riais comme une conne.

-Arrête je te jure c'est vrai, je m'écartais pour rire bêtement, c'est choquant.

-Non mais que tu es crétin c'est pas possible.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, rit-il, je dis juste que tu pues le Eddy, je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule.

-Il ne pues pas !

-Bah je suis un mec si je commences à dire que ton mec sent bon, je grimaçais, tu vois ou je veux en venir, ça reviendrait à dire que j'aime son odeur, double choc, je riais davantage, je peux le faire stresser avec ça si tu veux.

-Dans quelques temps tu le feras, dis-je plus sérieusement me mettant près de lui, laissez le souffler pour le moment.

-Nous ferons attention à ton homme angeni, tu t'inquiètes de quoi ? Viens on va s'installer sur ma voiture, nous y allâmes nous mettant sur le capot, alors petite sœur ?

-Je me demandes juste combien de fois il pourra encaisser à cause de mon passé.

-Toi tu as encaissé combien de fois ?

-Je n'ai jamais compté.

-Trop ça c'est sur, de ton passé il te reste quoi à surmonter ?

-La venue de Franck me reste encore au travers de la gorge, il n'est pas seul fautif je le sais, mais j'en ai bien trop appris, avant sa venue, j'arrêtais pas de stresser sur comment j'allais lui parler de ma mère, sur comment il allait le prendre, finalement ça n'a pas été le plus dur, j'ai juste développer une haine envers Renée ses derniers temps, j'en suis à ne même plus vouloir une quelconque réponse de sa part, je ne me poses même plus de questions, je ne fais plus de suppositions, j'ai juste souvent des flashs d'eux, de nous, de Renée, tu sais c'est un peu comme si j'ouvrais enfin les yeux, comme si j'avais eus un film opaque ses dernières années et que l'on venait de me le retirer, c'est particulier.

-Je connais ce sentiment, fais attention à ne pas devenir aigrie Bella.

-Pas avec vous tout autour, pas avec un homme comme Edward près de moi, même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrai pas, on ne me laisserai pas l'être, quand à l'hypothétique retour de Renée, je ne m'imagine plus le moment ou elle me demande pardon et ce genre de choses, c'est inutile, quand bien même elle le ferait ça serait simplement pour une question d'argent.

-Tes grands-parents tu en penses quoi ? Je haussais les épaules.

-Ça restes le plus confus.

-L'amour est pas uniquement dans un couple, c'est compliqué Bella, par amour nous sommes tous capable du pire comme du meilleur, de faire des erreurs partant pourtant d'un bon sentiment.

-Tu penses quoi de tout ça toi ?

-Que malgré leurs erreurs qui ont eut des répercutions sur toi malheureusement il faut que tu ne gardes que le meilleur parce que tes grands-parents t'aimaient réellement, tu les as perdus mais garde en tête que tu auras eus la chance d'avoir ses personnes là pour grands-parents, dis-toi que malgré tout ils n'ont fais que t'aimer, je peux comprendre Bella ce que tu ressens quand mes parents sont morts..j'ai longtemps imaginé moi aussi des moments que j'aurai pu avoir avec eux, qui j'aurai été si j'avais grandit avec eux, est-ce qu'ils auraient approuvés mes choix, professionnel ou sentimentaux, ma Leah, mon mariage, ce jour-là pendant quelques secondes j'ai attendu qu'ils arrivent, je regardais mes pieds les larmes aux yeux, il se ralluma une cigarette, le jour ou je serai papa, mon enfant ne les appellera jamais papi et mamie, est-ce que même je serai un bon père ? J'aurai adoré annoncer à mes parents que j'allais leur présenter Leah, connaître le stress de savoir si ça passera ou non mais tu ne vis pas de suppositions elles te sont parfois indispensable, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser, tout comme tu ne peux ne pas reconnaître que malgré tout tes choix de vie sont inconsciemment ou non, tournés dans le sens ''ils seraient fières de moi'', ne serais-ce que cette question Bella, Eddy tes grands parents l'auraient-ils aimés ? J'approuvais, tu ne t'es jamais imaginé leur présentés ?

-Si, j'échappais un sanglot.

-Et dans ta vie quoi que tu accompliras tu auras toujours une pensée pour eux parce que si de ta mère tu n'auras rien appris, d'eux oui, il te faut être reconnaissante malgré tout de ce que la vie te donne ou te reprend, tout les deux nous sommes des personnes qui n'avons peut-être pas eut les mêmes chances que d'autres, ça ne nous rends que plus combattifs et tu veux que je te dises, avoir le cran Bella que tu as eus ses dernières années de t'accrocher, d'être capable d'affronter ton passé avec Franck,crois moi toutes les jeune femme de 14, 17 ans n'auraient pas eus ton courage et je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que peu importe ou ils sont aujourd'hui ils doivent être fiers de la femme que tu es en train de devenir, nous te voyons tous évoluer, tu continues, tu y arriveras mon angeni pour l'instant souffle, profite de ce que la vie t'aura donné, grandir avec des merdes ça te permets d'apprécier ce que tu peux avoir ensuite, sois reconnaissante Bella, reconnaissante envers tes grands parents et Franck pour l'amour qu'ils ont pu te donner, maladroit ou non, ça reste de l'amour, tu ne crois pas ? J'acquiesçai, il me prit dans ses bras me serrant.

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour ne pas pleurer,je posais ma main sur son crâne rasé.

-Je suis reconnaissante, chuchotais-je à son oreille, à cet instant de t'avoir dans ma vie, toi aussi ils doivent être fiers, il me serra davantage, pour ce que ça vaut, moi je le suis.

-Ça a de l'importance petite sœur, murmura-t-il, nous nous regardâmes à deux doigts de craquer, ça faisait longtemps, nous rîmes nerveusement essuyant nos yeux,je le suis tout autant de toi, je posais ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'il arrête sinon j'allais avoir du mal à ne pas pleurer, il retira ma main, je le suppliais du regard, non j'arrête, souffla-t-il, ton homme et Paul qui doivent se dire que nous pétons notre plomb, je me retournais, leur faisant un sourire que je voulus rassurant, Jake garda ma main nous faisant aller vers eux, désolé Eddy nous nous sommes traumatisés, c'est notre rituel, je pouffais retrouvant les bras d'Edward.

-Amour...

-Pfff, rit Jake, ''amour''.

-Sucre d'orge, raillais-je en prenant les mains de mon homme pour entremêler nos doigts, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

-Vous n'entendez pas une naine parler ? Je surveillais Edward.

-Ma jumelle est à l'intérieur, dit Edward, à Jake, j'embrassais sa mâchoire pour le remercier.

-Je vais te balancer, lui dit Jake.

-Wakanda t'aurais du le traumatiser un peu plus.

-C'est lui qui l'a fait pas moi.

-Ah bah si il s'y mets, soupira Paul.

-Hé je vais vous appeler pat-à-fix, nous dit Jake, vu ton sourire Bell' ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

-Pas le moins du monde, tu veux que j'appelle Leah ? LEAH, criais-je, Jake il m'embête ! Il me plomba du regard sous les rires,ah tu m'as cherché ! Leah arriva en plissant les yeux, il se moque.

-Jacob Black, tu les laisses et tu rentres, tu es punis ! Nous rîmes moqueur, Jake rentra, elle pinça ma joue doucement rentrant ensuite, Paul suivit, nous retournâmes nous assoir avec tout le monde.

-Sur que ça ne dérange personne ? Demanda Ben aux Quileute.

-Bien sur que non, dit Sam, vas-y nous attendons.

-Tu vas où ? Lui demandais-je.

-Le frangin est enfin à la baraque, dit-il tout content, je le ramène !

**Pov Edward**

-Je t'attend, dit Angie, Belly, elle lui fit un sourire que je connaissais trop bien, Bella pouffa.

-Angie commence pas, dis-je, Ben !

-Je te laisse t'en occuper...en fait je serai d'avis à leur laisser une connerie d'avance, tu sais comment elles sont de toute faç réfléchissais, j'ai pas la nuit...

-Vas-y OK une connerie d'avance, Bella et Angie se tapèrent dans la main en riant sadiquement, je déprimes, Ben partit, chérie...elle me fit la moue, Angie également, les filles...

-Tu viens de faire une connerie, rit Emily.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, au fait qui est arrivé chez l'autre ?

-Sa cousine, dit Rose, Jane, tête de connasse, attitude de salope, 15 ans mais le style ''je suis une femme'', elle leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle copine en fait, sourit-elle.

-Nous ne la verrons pas beaucoup je pense, dit Ali', mais elle revient pour Noël.

-Elle ne devait pas rester ? Demanda Paul, pétasse c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Elle a cours.

-Cours a domicile.

-Ohhhh ça devient intéressant, chantonna Rose, j'aime pas sa gueule, dit-elle froidement en regardant ses ongles.

-Rose, soupira Emmett.

-Tu as dis que c'était une Stanley en puissance !

-Je n'ai pas dis qu'il fallait la cogner pour autant.

-Tant qu'elle reste sage tout ira bien, Kim ?

-Quand tu veux, comme tu veux, où tu veux,je te laisse même le choix des armes, elles rirent toutes, pas nous les mecs.

-Elle n'a que 15 ans, dit Jared.

-Depuis quand tu as un cœur ? Demanda Bella l'air pensif.

-Depuis que j'ai des couilles, elle partit dans un fou rire à la con, elle a encore prit un shout avant de venir, Eddy t'assure pas, nous fûmes plusieurs à siffler parce qu'elle partait en vrille, vraiment en vrille, elle en pleurait sauf que je ne sus plus si c'était de rire, ce n'était pas si drôle pourtant,dit-il, allez remet toi et respire, elle essuya ses joues se reprenant petit à petit, elle souffla, faut pas faire des trucs comme ça...

-Je suis bien d'accord, dit-elle en soufflant, il est l'heure que j'aille me rafraichir, elle se leva, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, me murmura-t-elle. Nous la regardions tous y aller, sa main trainant sur le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

**Pov Bella.**

Je posais mes mains sur l'évier, bras tendus, mon dos courbés, je soufflais longuement, fermais les yeux pour respirer calmement, je me redressais quand je sentis que je pouvais prendre sur moi, des petits trucs comme ça, ça m'arrivait quelque fois, rien de grave, c'était normal selon Carlisle, je me regardais dans le miroir, j'ouvrais l'eau, remontais mes manches et me passais de l'eau fraîche, je rattrapais le maquillage, je m'essuyais en tapotant mon visage avec une serviette, je sortis rapidement les rejoindre pour que personne ne s'inquiète, l'avantage d'avoir autant de personnes c'est qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour refaire partir les discussions, je restais debout dans le dos de Edward me collant contre lui,mes mains sur ses épaules, il passa son bras sur l'arrière de ma jambe, ils en étaient à Jane et ses 15 ans, je captais bien le regard de Paul, je lui fis un petit sourire, il acquiesça à peine, notre espèce de code, petit sourire = ça va le faire, pas de sourire = faîtes moi sortir, je me penchais serrant mes bras autour de son cou doucement, j'embrassais sa joue, il me remit sur ses jambes.

-Je vais bien, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non ça va pour le moment, je laissais mon bras sur ses épaules, nos mains jointes sur mes cuisses, je tentais de reprendre le fil de la discussion, une inspiration pour moi...vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant ? Ils me regardèrent tous me filant une crampe.

-Jane ? Demanda Paul, j'approuvais, nous ça ne risque pas, les bébés ? Les Cullen ?

-Non, dit Seth, elle nous a un peu répudiés, nous étions moins présents, nous reviendrons ne t'en fais pas, je lui souris.

-Claire enquête, dit Embry.

-Et nous, dit Jasper, aperçu seulement, chef je pensais et je vous emmerde, dit-il aux autres, je pouffais, je pensais donc, que nous pourrions la faire virer hystérique, que Jane pense que Stanley vire folle, ça pourrait le faire, tu vois des trucs que seul elle verrait ou entendrait avec la question de Stanley à Jane ''tu as vu ? Tu as entendu ? '' je riais parce qu'elle avait prit le ton qu'il fallait, ça te dis ?

-Vas-y sergent, tu peux faire revenir Dark Vador et son ami.

-Ouais, dit-il en souriant, on va le faire, les talkies faut les recharger, ah pour info, nous avons changé de caméscope, plus performant et il peut enregistrer pendant un moment, c'est Claire qui s'occupe de récupérer les bandes et de remplacer, changer la batterie aussi.

-J'ai raté quoi ?

-Pas grand chose franchement, là ça devrait être plus intéressant, elle va surement parler de Peter et peut-être de nous tous, nous aurons un train d'avance sur elles.

-Nous avons voulu faire une soirée pop-corn au poste, dit Kim déçue, mais elle n'était pas là, on retourne quand dans sa chambre ?

-Allez-y quand vous voulez, dis-je.

-Non...enfin, c'est mieux si tu es là.

-Je serai là alors, dis moi quand.

-OK, dit-elle tout sourire.

-Les parents de Jane sont là ? Où ceux de Stanley ? Demandais-je.

-Ceux de Jane repartent dimanche, dit Ali', ceux de Stanley devraient reprendre le cours de leur vies ensuite, je me levais allant vers Embry, je dus être trop vive parce qu'il sursauta.

-Désolée, tu as toujours ma voiture ?

-Bien sur que oui.

-Les clés sont sur le contact ? Il acquiesça, m'indiquant qu'elle était devant chez Jake, OK je reviens, dis-je à tout le monde.

J'allais en courant à ma voiture, ça me fit plaisir de l'entendre exploser au démarrage, j'accélérais partant à la villa, à mon atelier plus précisément, je fis marche arrière m'arrêtant au plus près de la porte, descendis et rentrais dans mon atelier, je fis plusieurs voyages pour tout mette sur le plateau, je pris le carton de bougies spéciales que j'avais achetées, je repartis à La Push au plus vite faisant tout de même attention avec mon chargement, ça me prit un certain temps en réalité, je conduisis la fenêtre ouverte, qu'il fasse limite froid ne me dérangea pas plus que ça, je remontais l'allée me garant au plus près de la maison de Sam, ils me regardèrent pour ceux qui étaient sortis, je leur fis un coucou de la main, je montais sur le plateau, cherchant celles que je voulais, elles étaient toutes dans des cartons que j'avais soigneusement fermées, les initiales m'aidèrent, je demandais de l'aide à mes bébés qui étaient les plus près de moi, ils en avaient une chacune dans les bras,moi deux, ils me suivirent, ils rentrèrent tous, Emily fit de la place sur la table, je restais en bout, ils étaient tous autour de la table, devant moi ou sur les côtés, je pris le carton de Sam et Emily, merde les bougies !

-Deux secondes ! Je ressortis allant en chercher en courant, je pris un couteau coupant le scotch, c'est pour vous, dis-je à Emily et Sam.

-Les mangeoires ! Dit Leah.

-Pas tout à fait en fait...j'en ai fais mais j'ai aussi fais ça, Esmée m'a aidée...euh bref, je sortis mon cadeau du carton la posant sur la table dans un grand silence, ils se penchèrent tous, je pris une bougie allant éteindre la lumière, chaton briquet ? Il l'alluma pour que je puisse mieux le distinguer, je lui pris allumant la bougie et la mettant à l'intérieur, les petits ''oh c'est joli'' me firent pouffer, 'tendez ! Je mis la lanterne face à tout le monde et poussait le cache que j'avais fait, je me penchais sur le côté pour regarder, je souriais bêtement, j'avais avec l'aide de Esmée et d'un de ses collègues et une machine, reproduit leur emblème avec les 2 loups, la bougie les faisait ressortir encore mieux dans le noir , évidemment, le silence me retira mon sourire idiot, je les regardais stressée désormais, vous...

-Et c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Jared étonné.

-Votre emblème non, c'est une machine avec un espèce de laser et tout qui le découpe...mais tout le reste oui, j'ai fais une variante de mangeoire qui n'en n'ai pas une et...je trouvais ça bien enfin je...

-Tu as fais les découpes et tout ? Demanda Jake, il la rapprocha de lui.

-Oui, dis-je tout bas, j'en ai fais une pour chaque couple, soufflais-je, pour les bébés, chaton aussi, elles ne sont pas toutes à 100% identiques...vous...

-T'es plus que douée, me dit Sam, impressionné ? Il se rapprocha me prenant contre lui, j'étais raide, merci beaucoup, il embrassa ma tête, Emily me remercia touchée.

-Petite femme pleine de surprise, me souffla-t-elle, je lui fis un sourire crispé, les autres sont pour qui ? Montre nous, elle me poussa à ouvrir les autres cartons, c'étaient pour les Cullen, Ben et Angie.

J'en sortis une, celle de Ali' et Jasper, de forme ovale,pleines de petites étoiles tout autour, je soulevais le socle mettant 3 bougies chauffe-plat et le remit, nous regardâmes tous le plafond, Sam éteignit la sienne, je regardais Ali' qui regardait partout.

-C'est pour toi Ali', elle se leva en sautillant, me serrant contre elle et me faisant pleins de bisous, Jasper suivit, Ali' chatonna ses mercis, elle retourna s'assoir la prenant devant elle, pleins d'étoiles sur le visage,Emmett m'en aurait voulut de faire des étoiles, dis-je à Rose, elle me fit un petit oui de la tête impatient, je sortis la leur, plus simple, ça ressemblait plus à une lanterne en bois blanc, des formes sur les 4 faces qui ressemblait plus à...comment expliquer, pas de formes distinctes, Emmett souffla sur celle de Ali' qui l'insulta énervée, je pus allumer la bougie.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, chantonna-t-elle en se rapprochant, je suis obligée, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne durement, nous nous éloignâmes en riant, ça veut tout dire, elle me fit un câlin me remerciant, murmurant un ''t'aime'' que je lui rendis.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, râla Emmett.

-Moi pas, dit Edward froidement, arrête de l'embrasser merde t'es chiante ! Elle l'ignora.

-Je veux la mienne, dit Leah en fronçant les sourcils, je peux aller la chercher ?

-Oui, tu as JL sur la carton c'est la votre, Paul, les bébés allez-y, ils partirent me faisant tous un bisou au passage, Angie...

-Non on attend pas Ben, vite, vite ! elle se leva, je lui sortis, j'avais, la machine, avait fait 4 arbres sur chaque face, c'est la mieux la mienne, allume, allume ! Je mis sa bougie,Rose...allez, tu la rallumes dans 1 minute !

-OK, soupira-t-elle.

-Waw Belly tu as de l'or dans les mains ! Elle écrasa sa bouche sur ma joue, pourquoi des arbres ?

-Le camping, quand nous étions tout là-haut tu te souviens ? Elle approuva, je me suis dis que ça serait bien.

-C'est pire que bien ! Merci ! Je peux aller me la péter dehors avec ? J'acquiesçai en riant.

-Il y a vos mangeoires aussi, ils partirent tous, Edward ralluma celle de Sam en s'asseyant sur le banc, tu ne veux pas la tienne ?

-Parce que j'en ai une ?

-Bah oui, je lui avançais le carton, il me prit sur lui, il souffla sur la bougie de Sam, je la sortis, plaçais la bougie, dans le même style de Emmett et Rose avec du bois entrelacé, je l'allumais la reculant un peu de nous, je regardais son visage, il fixait la lanterne et finis par sourire, ça te plait ?

-Ça fait plus que de me plaire mon ange, Angie dit vrai tu as de l'or dans les mains, ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner que tu sois capable de faire de tel choses et le pire dirons nous c'est que tu n'en n'est qu'au début, merci, dit-en souriant.

-De rien amour, nous nous embrassâmes en souriant, tu as ta mangeoire aussi.

-Je veux la voir ! Nous nous levâmes rejoignant les autres, ils avaient pris ce qu'ils leur revenaient, j'apprenais que ceux qui manquaient étaient partis les accrocher près de chez eux.

Ils me remercièrent à nouveau, Angie, Rose et Ali', prirent toutes les lanternes, photophores les mettant sur la rambarde de Sam, ne mélangeant pas celle des Quileutes, au pire les prénoms étaient en dessous avec le mois et l'année, elles les allumèrent tous, c'était joli, ils finirent par tous les récupérer et les remettre dans les cartons, les mettant dans leur coffre ou chez eux, Angie mit celle de Ben de côté, je regardais Emmett.

-Hé ! J'allais vers lui, il me regarda en souriant, je nous éloignais des autres, il me regarda intrigué, toi et moi nous n'avions pas parlé de se faire un saut à l'élastique ?

-Si bien sur que si, je n'ai pas oublié, rit-il.

-On pourrait le faire ce week-end ? Il me fit les gros yeux, tu as prévu autre chose ?

-Non, non, je m'en occupe, je te dis ça demain, n'importe quand ?

-Tu choisis !

-Je t'emmène en moto ?

-J'espère bien, ça fait un moment que ça traines.

-Je suis bien d'accord petite sœur ! Il me serra contre lui, non m'écrasa, putain on se faire une crise cardiaque, je riais nerveusement, il me laissa reprendre mon souffle, on retournera à la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

-Avec grand plaisir, ça va comment les notes ?

-je suis un bon, sourit-il, je te montrerai, déjà notre saut, il se frotta les mains, moto et saut, le kiffe ! Check petite sœur, je tapais dans sa main, nous nous sourîmes, tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il, énormément même, je lui fis un petit sourire, pleure pas, je secouais la tête négativement, ma vue beaucoup moins bonnes à cause de mes yeux qui c'étaient brouillés, on refait câlin ? J'approuvais allant dans ses bras, je me couds la bouche et ne parle plus, j'échappais un léger rire.

Nous restâmes un moment, il me garda près de lui quand Ben et Alex son frère arrivèrent, le même regard sournois que Ben,plus grand, bonne tête, châtain, nous retournâmes chez Sam et Emily, je restais près de Emmett, devant lui ses bras sous mon cou, son menton sur mon crâne, j'étais bien là, j'écoutais les autres parler buvant mon soda, je partageais avec Emmett, il me fit des bisous sur la tête de temps en temps, me serrant un peu plus parfois, je ressentais une boule au ventre remonter jusqu'à ma gorge, j'en avalais de travers, elle était vicieuse et de plus en plus souvent présente, me gifler dans ces moments-là j'y songeais fortement, le prétexte de la cannette vide me sembla arriver au bon moment, je fis un petit sourire à Emmett pour pouvoir aller dehors la jeter lui disant que je revenais.

Je pus souffler, pas longtemps mais prendre l'air m'était nécessaire, ça ne dura pas longtemps, les regards plus ou moins interrogateurs je les eus en rentrant, feindre un sourire dépassa mes capacités, j'avais pas parlé d'une gifle ? Je me remis contre Emmett comme précédemment, je parvins à reprendre le dessus, écouter les conneries aidèrent.

-Je suis content d'être venu cet année,dit Alex, Ben le regarda de travers, mais non, rit-il, en passant sa main sur son crâne rasé, tu sais autant que moi qu'on s'emmerde à Thanksgiving et Angie quand aurais-je l'honneur de voir ton Père ?

-Il n'est pas vraiment pressé de te voir, rit-elle.

-C'est réciproque, cet année je ne boirais pas à table et j'éviterai de rire pendant la prière.

-Ça serait bien merci.

-A ton service belle-sœur et regarde j'arrive en ayant rater LE repas, elle le remercia, demain j'y ai droit mais ça sera pas pareil, ça va le faire.

-Tes films portent sur quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je fais de tout, journalisme, ce genre de choses, j'ai fais des reportages sur les dessous de l'Université, j'ai faillis me faire virer, pas de ma faute si ils mentent beaucoup, un que j'ai adoré, filmer la vie des pom-pom girls, c'était au top !

-On en doute pas, rit Emmett.

-Arrête c'était captivant, nous rîmes bêtement, bref je touche un peu à tout, je fais les montages pour d'autres, participe au casting, des films d'amateur, je me sens mieux dérriére une caméra en fait, chacun son délire, faut voir les filles sont prêtes à tout.

-Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Stanley, dit Paul.

-Ah Stanley, dit-il pensif, comment va-t-elle ?

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Leah.

-Ouais je la connais, ce n'est pas non plus une amie mais à Forks tout le monde sait qui elle est, ça a changé ?

-Non, dit Edward, elle est toujours là.

-Elle a les dents longues, elle avait entendu dire que j'allais dans un école de cinéma, elle était intéressée, bon racontez !

Nous lui racontâmes tout, il riait la plupart du temps, nous félicitant même pour tout ce que nous avions pu faire, arriva le sujet Peter.

-Mec, dit-il à Paul, t'attends quoi pour te la faire ? Paul le fixa sans sourire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me la faire.

-Stanley sans sexe elle ne restera pas.

-Avec Peter, dit Ali', elle est dans une relation romantique.

-OK mais un petit coup ne lui déplairait pas.

-Surement dit Paul quand bien même j'en aurai l'intention ça serait lui donner ce qu'elle veut, je veux juste la mettre mal rien de plus.

-Elle ne tente rien ?

-J'ai réussi à esquiver, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

-Moi je la baises si vous voulez, nous le regardions tous avec les yeux ronds, je le fais !

-Il a trop but, dit Ben choqué, il est con je vous l'avez dit.

-Pas du tout, rit-il, con oui mais pas bourré.

-T'es en manque ?

-Non plus ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Beau-frère, cou..couché avec Jessica..toi ?

-Moi. Sauter. Jessica. Ce n'est pas la plus moche bien que vous la détestiez, moi je suis prêt à le faire, je vous fais même une sex-tape ! Quand vous voulez, j'ai de quoi la motiver facilement, elle veut être connu, je fais une école de cinéma, en combien de minutes selon vous je boucle l'affaire ? Il but sa bière riant ensuite, vous allez vous en remettre ?

-Toi être filmé ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Ali'.

-Mais ça j'en ai rien à foutre, que vous le voyez aussi, j'ai pas de complexe.

-Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes au niveau de la loi, dis-je.

-Fille de shérif, je riais doucement, elle sera consentante non seulement pour que je baises mais en plus pour être filmée.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Demanda Kim, excuse moi mais un mec me dit on baise et je filme il se prend ma main dans la gueule d'une et de deux je lui fais bouffer ses burnes et là c'est moi qui filmerai, nous regardions tous Kim, j'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler comme ça, j'étais pas la seule.

-Toi peut-être pas, dit Alex, mais je la connais, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que cette fille serait prête à tout pour faire parler d'elle ?

-Si, dit Edward, mais de là à ce qu'elle accepte ce genre de truc.

-Tout me monde sait qu'elle te coure au cul, j'ai pas besoin d'habiter ici pour le savoir, je le sais depuis plus de 1 an, Ben m'en avait parlé à l'époque ou elle les faisait chier avec Angie, je fronçais les sourcils, Angie soupira.

-Rien de bien grave, dit-elle.

-Suffisamment pour que je doives la détendre.

-Elle en est restée aux mots.

-Et ça vaut mieux, d'où le fait que si pour l'afficher il faut que je la baise et qu'ensuite vous affichiez la vidéo ça ne va pas me déranger, je peux faire des arrangements pour ma tête si vous voulez.

-Elle a des amis quelques part ? Demanda Emily soucieuse.

-Elle n'a rien, dit Alex, elle se sert des gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle veut c'est une occasion de partir de Forks et de devenir connue, je peux lui offrir ça, Paul l'histoire de Peter quand elle te soulera tu lui mets dans la gueule la vidéo, fin de l'histoire, elle trouvera autre chose à faire, une autre personne, elle finira mal de toute façon c'est couru d'avance.

-Si elle venait à changer ? Demanda Leah.

-Je les vois ce genre de filles à l'université, elles ne changent pas au contraire, plus que quelques mois avant qu'elle s'en aille, les études elle s'en fout, elle préfère faire la pute.

-Tu la détestes bien quand même, dit Jasper pensif.

-Qui l'aime ici ? Personne donc...

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Demanda Emmett.

-T'auras une copie t'inquiète pas.

-Non merci, rit-il je vais m'en passer.

-Si ça arrivait dans sa chambre vous détourneriez tous le regard ? Je ne pense pas non... fille de shérif ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça te pose un souci ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demande particulièrement ?

-J'en ai entendu parler de toi, sourit-il, ton Angie elle me dit tout,absolument tout, je me crispais regardant Angie penaude me soufflant son ''désolée'', je te le demande parce que c'est toi le chef ici non ?

-Tu n'es pas mon soldat, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne regarderai pas non plus ta vidéo.

-Un meilleure idée à me suggérer ? Je te laisse réfléchir !

Je les laissais reparler, mon cerveau était en surchauffe, je me creusais la tête ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas pensé à ce genre de plans, je regardais le sol en fronçant les sourcils,le plafond, une chaise, ça m'aide à réfléchir...je laissais les minutes passer, je m'écartais de Emmett allant vers Angie.

-J'ai besoin de ton téléphone, soufflais-je, j'allais dans ses photos sachant ce que je cherchais, j'allais vers Alex qui était assis lui posant devant lui, joue avec elle !

-C'est qui ?

-Une conne...plutôt que de te rabaisser à te faire Stanley, rapproche toi d'elle sous son nez, tu ne prendra pas le risque de choper quoi que ce soit vu que Stanley traine son cul partout, couche pas forcément avec elle juste rapproche toi et montre toi avec elle, Jessica sera jalouse, elles se prendront la tête et se mettront sur la gueule, elles ont déjà eut des différents avec les mecs, son petit nom c'est Chrystie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t 'a fait elle ?

-Elle s'est pensé maligne à faire de l'œil à Edward sous mon nez.

-Chérie, c'est vieux.

-Pas pour moi, bref joue avec elle, c'est une vicieuse et j'aime pas les vicieuses, Jessica je m'en occuperait autrement, ça reste mon jouet, je veux le péter toute seule, un autre la filmera et la baisera, oui Edward s'étrangle, tu as juste a mettre la merde entre elles.

-T'étais pas du genre à culpabiliser ?

-Plus maintenant...ça te tente ? Tu restes combien de temps ?

-J'ai le temps et ouais ça me tente, vous reprenez les cours quand ?

-Mardi, tu as 3 jours pour établir le premier contact, il approuva en riant, si elle ne le fait pas pour se rapprocher de toi, elle le fera pour se rapprocher de Edward, on pourra proposer une sortie tous ensemble, la Stanley ça la rendra folle plus vite que Chrystie se rapproche de nous et pas elle, encore plus si elle se fait une sortie avec nous.

-Je sers d'appât en fait ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui je crois bien.

-Si elle me provoque sous tes yeux encore tu vas faire comment ? Je lui fis un petit sourire, ça me rassure pas ça mon ange, sourit-il.

-Je lui montrerai que je joues mieux qu'elle et si je me souviens bien Angie, Ali' et Rose ont en projet de se rapprocher de Jessica, elles auront tout loisir de trouver ce système pour y parvenir !

-Lequel ? Demanda Rose tout sourire spéciale crasse.

-En parlant l'air de rien près de Stanley de Chrystie qui sort avec nous, de Alex qui veut faire faire des photos à Chrystie ou la pistonner pour un film ou autre, de Chrystie qui soit disant s'entend bien avec Edward, le jeu de l'âne et la carotte, Stanley aime balancer des rumeurs, jouons à son propre jeu, elle va monter en pression et réglera ses comptes par la suite, puis je vois bien Chrystie lancer des petits regards genre ''tu l'as ou je pense pour Cullen'' à Stanley, nous aurons juste à attendre bien sagement.

-Okkkayyyy, rit Jared, elle est de retour, ils rirent tous, putain Bella t'es à fond.

-Nous aussi nous pouvons mettre la merde, dit Seth, nous sommes ses larbins, nous pourrons colporter tout et n'importe quoi.

-Peter va partir en vacance, dit Paul, Stanley se sentira abandonnée.

-Nous pouvons faire des crasses à Stanley, dis-je et faire passer Chrystie comme responsable ou le mieux lui monter la tête contre Stanley ses conneries elle les fera toute seule.

-Tu sais que Chrystie elle va vouloir provoquer Edward, me dit Ali'.

-Je lui dois 2 gifles, la troisième sera la bonne, amour une petite dispute ça te tente ? Genre tu prends sa défense parce que tu ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça.

-Allons-y.

-Tu ne me dis pas non ?

-Je préfère être dans le coup plutôt que de rester en dehors, tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire de toute façon ?

-Je ne pense pas non, Jane on en fait quoi ?

-Elle est mignonne ? Demanda Embry, je riais nerveusement, je veux bien faire mon Alex, me désintéresser de Stanley, pas compliqué, et m'intéresser à Jane, embrouille entre cousines, Seth elle sera tout à toi, rit-il, allez je prends l'intiative, Paul tu me formeras ?

-Sans problèmes !

-Mes sergents, Emmett en Dark Vador et Jasper en Stormtrooper, ton idée le blond vous vous sentiriez de faire des apparitions furtives ? Dans la rue, aprés son travail sur le parking en essayant de ne pas avoir de témoins autour de vous ?

-Je vais coller un GPS espion dans sa voiture, dit Emmett, je pourrai suivre ses déplacements de mon téléphone, j'approuvais en souriant.

-Ah ouais ça c'est bon, dit Jasper en riant.

-Reste nous, dit Emily, tu vas bien nous trouver quelque chose à faire parce qu'on ne va pas rester les bras croisés.

-Tu es censée être la sœur de Embry, si elle se mettait à apprécier Jessica ?

-Waw dure ta mission...et mon rôle ?

-La confidente ? La fouteuse de merde, ''ta cousine elle fait si, elle fait ça...'', ''elle a dit ça...'', ''tu ne trouves pas qu'elle en fait trop ? ''

-Oh mais ça je le ferai, elle connait Leah et Kim, Jake, Jared, Sam toi t'es le chaman...

-Nous sommes des ''petites gens'' dit Leah.

-Ça ne nous empêchera pas de trouver quelque chose à faire, dit Jared, ça vous dis pas d'aller sur la plage, on se fait un feu avec du bois flotté ?

Nous y partîmes tous prenant ce qu'il fallait, j'attrapais mes bébés et Angie, le Q.G il fallait que j'y revienne et vite, nous nous programmâmes ça en murmurant, je rejoignis Edward sur le chemin prenant sa main, il passa son bras sur mes épaules en gardant ma main, nous traversâmes la route, arrivant sur la plage, je laissais les autres prendre de l'avance mettant Edward face à moi, dos à eux, le petit rocher m'aida à me retrouver à sa hauteur, mes bras sur ses épaules, ma bouche rejoignit la sienne, je resserai mes bras, ma main dans ses cheveux me collant contre lui, la sienne dans mon dos, l'autre sur mes fesses qu'il ne se priva pas de serrer, je lui mordis sa lèvre quand il plaqua son bassin contre le mien, nous nous regardâmes une fraction de seconde nous embrassant avidement à la seconde suivante crispant nos mains, je m' écartais à peine pour ouvrir sa veste mettant ma poitrine contre son torse ma main sur son bas ventre sous son pull, nous reprîmes notre souffle.

Nous nous perdîmes encore avant de rejoindre tout le monde, ils nous firent une place, Edward retira sa veste pour me couvrir avec, son dos appuyé contre un rocher, nous nous étions mis près de Paul, écoutant les autres raconter tout un tas d'histoires,Emily et Rose repartirent vers les maisons, je m'étais calée entre les jambes d'Edward, je fermais les yeux pour me reposer, je les rouvris en entendant des accords de guitare, Emily me fit un sourire.

-Tu ne m'as jamais entendue que sur un cd, me dit-elle doucement, il est temps que je me lance, souffla-t-elle tétanisée, Leah ?

-Je te suis tu le sais bien, elle alla s'installer près d'elle.

Je les regardais, frissonnais en entendant les premiers accords, la voix d'Emily puis celle de Leah derrière, notre soirée fut loin d'être terminée, nous les écoutâmes chanter, Sam nous raconta des légendes, le feu régulièrement alimentés en bois nous empêchant d'avoir froid, des petites histoires sur leur passé, leur enfance que je ne connaissais pas suffisamment, je restais bien éveillée bien que épuisée, me concentrer sur les personnes qui m'entouraient plutôt que de mes problèmes été pour moi la meilleure manière d'avancer.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Emmett tint sa promesse, il me kidnappa le dimanche aprés-midi et nous peûmes faire notre grand saut, nous promettant de nous le refaire mais de garder ça secret pour l'instant, d'avoir la tête vide fut un soulagement, Emmett mentit pour moi quand il me ramena en fin de journée, le fait que Paul vive avec nous, personne n'en parla mais à leur sourire c'était une bonne chose, Emmett rentra à la villa pour se changer, il emmenait Rose au restaurant.

Le lundi nous nous fîmes une journée au lit avec Edward, Paul travaillait ainsi que mon père, chéri attendait Paul pour aller à la salle de sport, ils y retournaient tous, si j'avais quelques absences encore elles étaient moins nombreuses, j'avais des projets avec Angie, avec tout le monde, je voulais aussi faire en sorte que tout que tout ce que nous avions prévus se fassent, arrêter de laisser le temps passer, il fallait que je reviennes vraiment, Stanley allait sans le savoir m'y aider, brave coconne.

Edward et Paul partit, mon père arriva, ils doivent faire en sorte de se relayer je crois, parce que je n'étais que très rarement seule, nous étions assis dans la cuisine.

-A quel heure tu dois rejoindre Angie ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Dans moins de une heure, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ranger le garage, trop de bordel.

-Tu deviens maniaque ?

-J'essaie du moins, sourit-il.

-Tu veux que je te prépares à manger ?

-Je m'en occuperai, il se fit pensif, euh...juste pour que tu le saches...Sue c'est une amie.

-Je n'ai rien dis p'pa.

-Je sais mais ce n'est qu'une amie.

-Je l'aime bien Sue, bon le seul reproche que j'ai à lui faire c'est qu'elle ne veut plus que je lui rende sa bague, dis-je en lui montrant, tu ne veux pas tenter ?

-Non.

-Merci pour ton aide, dis-je sarcastique.

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu fais ton Paul ?

-Je l'aime bien ce gamin, sourit-il, c'est bien qu'il soit ici plutôt que tout seul en pleine période de fêtes.

-Tu as connu ses parents ?

-Oui un peu, surtout après l'accident de ceux de Jake, je connaissais aussi le mari de Sue, des gens bien, il ne t'en parle pas ?

-Il l'a fait un peu...p'pa...avant de venir, je n'ai jamais songé à t'appeler pour annuler, je voulais juste que tu le saches, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'annoncer non plus que je vais repartir ou que ce soit du jour ou lendemain, enfin...

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans contestation, j'acquiesçai, nous pouvons parler de Renée ?

-Si tu veux.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas porter plainte ?

-Non.

-Carlisle m'a parlé du dossier et des photos, je ne les ai pas regardées.

-Mais tu as lus le dossier...

-Oui bien que tu en ais parlée quand Franck et toi...je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été là et de m'être contenté d'accepter que tu ne veuilles plus venir, tu vas me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas mais il est important que je te le dises, moi aussi j'aimerai changer beaucoup de choses.

-Je suis également désolée pour tout, soufflais-je tremblante.

-Depuis le soir ou tu m'as parlé, plusieurs fois j'ai pensé aller la voir, porter plainte à ta place, aujourd'hui je sais qu'il y a en plus de ça des preuves, si toi tu ne te sens pas capable mais que tu en as malgré tout besoin, je le ferai, je secouais la tête négativement, pourquoi tu ne veux rien faire ?

-Ça ne me fera pas avancer, toi non plus, j'ai conscience que ça peut être frustrant pour toi, à choisir je préfère que toi et moi nous regardions devant nous et pas en arrière, tu as des comptes à régler je le sais, promets juste que si tu vas la voir tu me le diras.

-Je ne te cacherai rien, ne ferait rien dans ton dos, je te demande juste de me laisser venir avec toi quand tu devras aller voir le notaire à ta majorité et si je viens à aller la voir je te le dirai.

-Je te le demande même de venir avec moi.

-Je serai là.

-Ça ne te convient pas tout à fait hein ?

-Ça ne peut pas, tu ne portes pas plainte contre elle, contre Stanley, tu les laisse continuer leur vies comme si tu acceptais au final que l'on te fasse du mal, les deux ne sont pas comparables mais tu ne veux rien faire.

-Pour Renée j'y gagnerai quoi papa ? Je perdrais encore du temps pour mon passé, ça ne m'apportera rien, en continuant ma vie ici je serai plus gagnante, au final elle n'aura jamais ce qu'elle veut, Stanley non plus, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle a choisit Phil, il ne roule pas sur l'or pourtant elle aurait du viser un autre genre d'hommes.

-Elle le fera probablement, elle agit sur des coups de têtes, je ne sais pas qui elle est.

-Sue n'est qu'une amie parce que tu cherches des réponses à ton tour ?

-J'en ai eus, je n'explique pas comment..où est la femme que j'ai connu, j'ai peut-être pas pris le temps de la connaître, Sue n'est qu'une amie parce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait le deuil de son mari, je n'ai fais pas celui de mon ex-femme, pour le moment...

-Mais elle te plait Sue ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Tu ne devais pas rejoindre Angie ? J'échappais un rire vite remballé.

-À ce point ? Il m'ignora en regardant par la fenêtre, quoi que tu fasses pour Sue ou une autre, tu as déjà mon accord si c'est une chose qui te tracasse, il me fixa.

-Pour l'instant je suis papa et je fais comme Esmée je vole les enfants des autres, ça me va très bien, pour ce qui est de ton accord, il aura énormément d'importance au moment venu, il regarda l'heure, allez va t'amuser ma poupée.

-Tu me mets dehors ?

-Un peu mais ça part d'un bon sentiment, je pouffais en me levant.

-Paul déteind un peu trop sur toi, il me fit un grand sourire, j'embrassais son front, je t'aime p'pa.

-T'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

Je filais mettre mes bottes, il m'ouvrit la porte non sans me dire d'essayer d'être sage, à sa tête il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il referma la porte une fois que je fus installée dans la voiture.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous allions à la salle de sport avec Paul, nous prîmes sa voiture, je laissais la mienne à Bella au cas où qu'elle veuille bouger, je savais que j'allais en chier ce soir, Paul était bien trop motivé, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin se garant sur le côté.

-Tu t'arrête parce que...

-Je veux juste mettre un truc ou deux au clair, nous n'avons pas pu vraiment en parler ses derniers jours et bref, je ne veux pas que tu te dises que je cherche à prendre ta place auprès de Bella, comment mieux expliquer...que je sois là ne fait pas tout, tu sais le fait qu'elle rit, sourit...c'est aussi et surtout parce que tu es là, avec ou sans moi elle y arriverait, pas sans toi.

-Tu mes dis ça pour...

-Parce que je serai à ta place, je ne suis pas certain que j'apprécierai que ma copine fasse venir vivre sous le même toit un mec sans me demander forcément mon avis.

-Je savais que Bella voulait que tu viennes, elle n'a rien imposé, tu me fais un coup de stress ?

-Possible c'est juste que ça peut laisser perplexe.

-Entre nous, que tu sois chez Charlie ne me dérange en rien, je préfère amplement que Bella ait su trouver, demander de l'aide plutôt que de ne rien faire.

-Ouais mais...

-Tu sais autant que moi qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne peux comprendre, ou que je ne saurai pas gérer, j'aimerai oui pouvoir tout faire moi même mais c'est impossible et ça serait surtout stupide, je ne suis pas à m'inquiéter parce que tu te retrouves seul dans la même piéce qu'elle,j'ai eus le temps à m'habituer avec toutes les personnes qui nous entoure à la partager, je ne te vois pas comme un concurrent ou un truc dans le genre, je pensais que nous avions déjà tiré tout ça au clair non ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu.

-Bah y en a pas.

-OK donc ce que je viens de dire...

-C'est de la merde mais c'est bien, raillais-je, bien que à ta place j'aurai fais la même, il ne s'agit pas que de Bella, il s'agit de toi aussi, si vous parvenez à vous entraider j'ai rien à en dire juste que j'espére que vous irez mieux avec le temps, je suis là pour elle, ça vaut pour toi aussi que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non, le voir ou non, si il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas comprendre, je sais au moins écouter alors quand tu le sens, je suis là, tu regrettes de t'être arrêté hein ?

-Pas que un peu, souffla-t-il en regardant devant lui, je riais nerveusement, vous êtes des casses couilles tout les 3.

-Pourquoi tout les 3 ?

-Charlie...bref je vais te faire crever ce soir ça va me détendre, bandes de niais, râla-til doucement en reprenant la route.

Nous descendîmes arrivés sur le parking, les autres étaient là ils nous regardèrent en se gardant leur rires.

-Putain les filles vous êtes mignonnes, railla Emmett, ils font covoiturage maintenant, nous leur fîmes un doigt.

-La nuit vous vous rejoignez en secret ? Demanda sérieusement Jared, pendant que Bella dort, je vous vois bien vous envoyer des messages ''tu dors ? '', ''non, viens si tu veux ma grande'', ils rirent comme des cons.

-Bella elle devrait se méfier, rit Ben, bientôt ils feront chambre commune, je soupirais blasé, Paul également, les filles je vous jure vous êtes mignonnes ensemble, je vous vois bien vous faire vos petits plats, petits dejs en tête à tête, ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche...

-Vos blagues de merde ça fait combien de temps que vous les retenez ? demandais-je.

-Trop longtemps, rit Emmett.

-Merde, dit Jasper avec un sourire en coin, ça doit être hot, il nous regarda, nous étions tous à le fixer lui et son petit air pensif, nous étions perplexe, sceptique, un sentiment dans ce genre et à ne plus rire par la même occasion.

-Hé mec, dit Paul froidement, tu nous fais quoi là ?

-Je dis juste que ça doit être hot, c'est tout, sourit-il.

-Je te frappe ou je te frappe ? Demandais-je.

-Il n'y a rien de méchant.

-C'est ton regard qui ne me plait pas, dis-je, je préfère ne même pas savoir à quoi tu penses, il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils, ah putain il ose, il éclata de rire partant vers l'entrée de la salle, il était à combien le pari ?

-Il n'y avait pas de pari, dit Sam des plus sérieux, il vous a vraiment imaginé en train de...il nous montra du doigt tour à tour, on peut oublier ? Grimaça-t-il.

-Les mecs vous attendez quoi ? Cria Jasper, je vous attend moi !

-Bizarrement j'ai plus trop envie de me retrouver à l'entrainer, dit Jared, Paul on échange ?

-OK pour moi, je ne vais même pas me rabaisser à l'insulter ou le frapper, il va morfler ça suffira, Jared fais en baver à la grande, il approuva.

Et il est sur que Jasper ne riait plus, je crus plus d'une fois qu'il allait en pleurer tellement Paul ne l'épargnait pas, je n'eus pas le temps de tout voir, Paul l'emmena courir, si Jasper chercha mon aide il ne trouva que mon doigt.

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais partie chercher Angie chez elle, Rose et Kim par la suite, Ali' était avec Esmée sur Seattle, nous prîmes la voiture de Jared, Kim me laissa conduire, bien trop occupée à mes côtés, Rose et Angie en mode bonnet discret, toutes en vêtements sombres.

-Rose on va où ? Demandais-je, elle sortit le téléphone de Emmett.

-Alors sa voiture est pour le moment devant chez elle !

J'accélérais pour ne pas la rater, au pire le GPS que Emmett avait mit dans sa voiture nous aiderait mais je voulais la filer ainsi que sa cousine Jane, de ce que nous savions elles devaient sortir faire un tour, je me garais à distance dans sa rue, gardant sa voiture à vue, je regardais Kim préparer ce qu'il fallait, elle fit la distribution à Rose et Angie gardant le mien pour l'instant.

-Nous sommes toutes bien trop concentrées, dit Angie, ça fout la pression quand même...

-Une bonne pression, dit Rose en enfilant un pull à capuche noir de Emmett, nous avions toutes un pull de nos hommes, jean noir ou brut, baskets vu que nous aurions probablement à courir.

-Vous avez toutes fait vos étirements ? Demanda Kim des plus sérieuses, nous rîmes bêtement approuvant toutefois, faut pas qu'on déconne les filles.

-Ali' va nous détester dit Angie.

-On rejouera avec elle mais là l'occasion était trop belle, dit Rose, Bella elle nous écoute même pas.

-Si, je surveille, riais-je.

-Au fait, Alex et Chrystie ? Demanda Kim.

-Je l'ai promené, dit Angie, jusqu'à ce que nous la trouvions par hasard bien sur, il a fait le mec ébloui et elle l'a remarqué mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est tombée à la renverse non plus, ça l'a vexé, il a donc décider de se donner à fond, Belly tu comptes toujours faire en sorte qu'elle se fasse une soirée avec nous ?

-Toujours oui, je dois la gifler, Edward me crier dessus, tout un programme, ça serait bien que ce soit rapidement d'ailleurs, une sortie en boîte ça ne tente que moi ?

-Poussin, me dit Rose, je pouffais, évite la boîte, la Chrystie qui cherche à se frotter à Eddy ça ne va pas te plaire, je la regardais en plissant des yeux, tu vois ça ne te plais déjà pas, une sortie toute simple, boire un verre dans un pub, tu auras plus le contrôle sur elle, par contre boîte ce week-end prochain ça me dit bien, Kim et Angie également, ça fait trop longtemps ! Tous en boîte les enfants, sur Seattle nous n'aurons pas à nous planquer ou s'imaginer que l'autre nous voit, de toute façon avec sa Jane de 15 ans, la boîte elle peut oublier.

-Les bébés aussi, dit Kim, mais nous nous ferons une autre soirée tous ensemble pour nous rattraper, nous approuvâmes.

Je me remis à surveiller sa voiture laissant les filles parler déjà de leur tenues, Kim et Rose à parler des meilleures boîtes sur Seattle, là j'étais limite à prier pour que l'autre veuille bien bouger son cul et sortir de chez elle, y mettre le feu pourrait l'aider, comment on fait les coktails molotov ? Je fis une recherche rapide sur mon téléphone, oh ça semble être dangereux et stupide...je vais me la garder pour moi cet idée.

Elles finirent par enfin se bouger, je regardais surtout Jane, à non elle fait pas 15 ans, petite blonde, mignonne d'ailleurs, nous nous baissâmes quand elles passèrent près de nous, je mis au plus vite le contact me mettant à suivre leur voiture, ah ce que je peux aimer les filatures !

Je restais à bonne distance de sa voiture, la suivant à travers les rues de Forks, elle prit la route de Port Angeles, elle se gara, nous restâmes dans la voiture continuant à les suivre, Rose et Angie finirent par descendre gardant contact avec nous par téléphone quand Jane et Jessica rentrèrent dans un magasin, grand le magasin, je fis demi tour retournant sur la voiture de Jessica, se fut au tour de Kim de descendre pour desserrer la valve du pneu arrière, elle remonta au plus vite, je retournais vers le magasin nous garant en double file.

-Si ce n'est pas suffisant pour son pneu je ferai l'autre, j'acquiesçai, autorisation d'aller prendre un café ?

-Cappuccino pour moi s'il te plait.

-OK chef, sourit-elle, appel moi si il y a du mouvement.

Je parlais par sms avec Rose, pour le moment elles étaient à faire des essayages, Angie m'envoya quelques photos de Jessica et Jane, Jane qui ne tarderait à voir Embry qui avait toujours l'intention de lui faire de l'oeil, il n'irait pas jusqu'à profiter d'elle, le but était d'énerver Jessica, ni plus ni moins, Kim eut le temps de revenir que rien n'avait changé, ¾ d'heure passèrent que enfin elles ressortaient, Rose et Angie quelques secondes plus tard revenant dans la voiture sans se précipiter, nous les avions encore à vu.

-Elles vont manger, soupira Rose, nous râlâmes toutes les 4.

-Elles ont achetées quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Des robes, hauts, dit Angie, Jane elle peut pas avoir 15 ans c'est pas possible, à 15 ans j'étais pas comme ça je crois...

-Regarde la cousine qu'elle se tape, dit Kim, ça va de paire, reste à savoir si Embry arrivera à faire l'amoureux transi.

-Ils reprennent contact petit à petit, dis-je, je regardais par la fenêtre toujours pour surveiller, Embry est motivé et...je m'avançais de la fenêtre en plissant des yeux, et il est là avec Quil ? Elles s'avancèrent toutes pour vérifier, ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant, mes bébés font leur coups en douce ! Angie ?

-Je n'étais au courant de rien chef ! Juré chef !

-Oh mais en fait dans le magasin quand Jessica parlait de partir LES rejoindre, ça devait être eux dont elle parlait.

-Ils mettent nos plans à néant, soupirais-je.

-En quoi ? Demanda Kim, pourquoi ça devrait nous empêcher de jouer ?

-Et si ça leur tombe dessus ? Demandais-je.

-Fallait pas faire les coups en douce, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire, je grimaçais, à nous de bien faire sinon.

-Moi je crois que c'est fichu, dit Angie, nous soupirâmes avec Rose.

-Mais non, dit Kim.

Nous la regardions sortir et rentrer dans le petit restaurant sans absolument rien comprendre.

-Bon on retire les pulls et on y va, dit Rose, nous le fîmes au plus vite, allant à notre tour dans le restaurant, plus un petit bistro.

Nous cherchâmes pas bien longtemps Jessica, Jane et mes bébés, suffisait de suivre la voix de Kim, nous jouâmes parfaitement la surprise de tomber sur Jessica, elle ne nous remarqua pas pour autant.

-Alors ? Cria Kim, au dessus de leur table, t'as rien à me dire ? T'es sure ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Jessica.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, moi je te connais, Jessica Stanley ! Elle lui fit les gros yeux, Embry, Seth et Jane étaient à suivre l'échange.

-Je...j'ai du te voir à mon travail.

-Tu joues l'innocente ? Cria-t-elle, tu as couché avec mon mec, ses 2 frères et un de ses copains et tu joues l'innocente ? Tu veux que je t'en mette une ?

-J'ai pas fais ça !

-Bien sur que si Jessica Stanley,cria-t-elle, tout le monde te connait, tout le monde sait que tu donnes ton cul au premier venu, eux deux également ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Embry et Seth, tu tapes dans tout les âges ? Et elle c'est qui ? Tu fais les filles aussi ? Ça fait un moment que je te cherches, je me suis renseignée et correctement !

-Non mais tu es complètement tarée !

-Je vais devoir t'en mettre une pour mon mec ! Jessica se leva, le gérant probablement se rapprocha, leur demandant de se calmer, ah mais je ne vais pas me calmer, viens dehors pétasse que je te régle ton compte !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait sale conne, ton mec je ne l'ai jamais approché, la fille c'est ma cousine et ce ne sont pas nos petits-amis.

-Ta gueule ça n'empêche que tu as couché avec mon mec, allez dehors ou j'attrape ta tignasse et je t'y traines !

-Hey, cria Rose en s'approchant, elles sont folles pensais-je, tu ne peux pas baisser d'un ton ?

-De quoi tu t'occupes la blondasse ?

-Tu emmerdes tout le monde là, on s'en fout nous que ton mec aille voir ailleurs parce que tu n'assures pas, t'es pas obligée de nous pourrir la soirée.

-Laisse moi deviner, vous êtes copines ? Entre chiennes vous devez bien vous comprendre.

-Waw t'en tiens une couche toi, Kim se planta devant Rose tournant le dos à la table de Jessica, je regardais Angie qui était occupée à faire signe à Jessica de partir, Embry parla à Jessica en se levant discrètement, Rose et Kim a s' insulter de tout les noms, Embry prit la main de Jane et sortirent.

-Vous là revenez ! Cria Kim, toi je te retrouverai également, menaça-t-elle Rose.

-Je t'attend la frustrée ! Nous regardions Kim sortir comme une furie, criant ses ''Jessica Stanley viens ici'', OK, murmura Rose en venant devant nous, on se casse ! On s'en va, dit-elle plus audible, ça m'a coupé l'appétit tout ça.

Nous sortîmes, échappant des rires en voyant Kim continuer à crier et chercher l'autre, je demandais par message à Embry de faire en sorte de nous laisser regagner la voiture de Jared en face du restaurant, il répondit rapidement mettant simplement que ils étaient déjà partis au plus loin, nous nous dépêchâmes de regagner la voiture, récupérant Kim un peu plus loin complètement morte de rire.

-Rose ! Elles se tapèrent dans la main en riant, elle est partie où ?

-La voiture n'a pas bougée, Bell' va un peu plus loin, rit-elle, je me garais sur un parking pratiquement désert.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Demandais-je, j'ai pas tout suivis.

-Le plan B, me dit Kim, projets rumeurs pour Jane, affichage pour Stanley et les bébés qui vont revenir plus vite ses amis, l'autre plan et que nous allons la traquer et que par contre je vais revenir armée, dit-elle en montrant son fusil de paint-ball, ça va saigner autant se le dire, je deviens son pire cauchemar ! J'ai trouvé mon rôle, et n'oublions pas que Rose à prit sa défense !

-Je me suis dis tant qu'à improviser, autant gagner des points moi aussi, même toi Bell', je grimaçais, non mais t'en fais pas, quand Chrystie sortira avec nous, Stanley nous fera la gueule, Angie ?

-Je textote Seth pour savoir ou ils sont, je lui ai dis le plan de Kim pour qu'ils nous les mettent à l'écart, faut pas que Kim se fasse arrêter non plus.

-Dis leur de rentrer, dit Kim, qu'il conseille Jessica de rentrer pour plus de sécurité, Bell' à sa voiture que je referme la valve de son pneu, je vais me la faire devant chez elle, vous trois sur la banquette arriére...faut que je planque les plaques, allez les filles, Bell' va falloir que tu nous fasse ton pilote sur la route !

-OK, OK !

Je retournais près de la voiture de Jessica, Seth nous tenait informés, Jessica et Jane étaient légèrement hystérique, petite embrouille visiblement entre elles, ça commence...Kim referma la valve, Angie demanda à Seth de faire remarquer que le pneu de Jessica était un peu dégonflé, nous gagnerions du temps pendant qu'elle le regonflerait à une station essence, je fis donc mon pilote sur la route, Jessica avait approuvé que Embry, Seth et sa cousine rentrent chez elle, nous étions à peaufiner les détails.

-Alors, à Forks, je reprend le volant , dit Kim, je les laisse se garer et arrive comme une démente en pillant, je sors et lui tire dessus, je repars en trombe jusqu'à La Push, faut que je dises à Seth d'appeler Emily pour qu'il lui raconte, elle intervient, va les chercher et essaie de consoler l'autre conne tout en la dissuadant de appeler Charlie ou ses collègues, super compliqué quand même...nous sommes dans la merde, nous rîmes nerveusement, ne ris pas Bell' reste concentrée sur la route.

-Non mais t'es complètement barrée ce soir.

-Je suis en forme, Jared pourrait retourner à son boulot pour s'excuser ou je ne sais quoi, nos mecs vont nous tuer je pense alors profitons tant que nous le pouvons.

Arrivées sur Forks, nous rangeâmes les trois autres fusils à regret dans le coffre, à la base nous voulions jouer aux chasseurs avec Jessica en proie, ça aurait pu être bien...j'allais rejoindre les filles sur la banquette arrière, nous préparant à nous planquer, pulls de nouveaux sur nous, Kim à retirer les plaques de la voiture de Jared, elle les mit sous son siège, nous la scrutions se préparer, charger son fusil, ce soir je vote pour Kim en psychopathe N°1, mon cœur s'emballa quand nous reçûmes le message de Seth qui nous indiquait qu'ils arriveraient.

-C'est l'heure de commettre un meurtre ! Les filles on se baisse quand je vous le dis ! Nous n'étions qu'à un patté de maison, elle fit vrombir le moteur.

-Elle est dingue, rit Rose, nous pouffâmes.

-Tête en bas les filles ! Nous cessâmes de rire, nous baissant autant que possible, cherchant un quelconque appui par la même occasion, nous retînmes Angie avec Rose quand elle pilla, toi tu vois je t'ai retrouvée, nous entendîmes des cris de panique, des tirs, je reviendrai sache le ! La portière de Kim claqua, plusieurs minutes passèrent ou nous restâmes sans bouger, elle arrêta la voiture partant dans un fou rire, oh merde je vais pas y arriver à conduire, Bell' ? Nous nous redressâmes, vite, vite. Je repris le volant, nous allâmes en direction de La Push, je crois qu'elle va avoir mal.

-Tu as visé ou ? Demanda Angie.

-Son vagin à 4 reprises, nous rîmes nerveusement, Embry et Seth...ils ont paniqués, dit-elle morte de rire, va chez Emily.

Elle était toujours à rire quand nous rentrâmes chez eux, elle posa le fusil sur la table sous les gros yeux de Emily qui était au téléphone et qui lui fit signe de se taire, elle sortit de la maison pour rire tranquillement, nous attendions qu'elle raccroche.

-Kim, vient là, cria-t-elle, elle revint, non mais t'es pas nette toi, rit-elle.

-Tu vas là-bas ?

-Oui tout de suite, elle a mal, vraiment mal.

-J'étais à bonne distance, la honte pour elle...bon les filles on va chez moi ? Nous approuvâmes, Emily nous attendons ton retour !

-Je m'en doutes bien...

Nous rangeâmes les fusils à leur place, nous installant dans son canapé, elle se décida à prévenir Jared.

**Pov Edward.**

-Tu as quoi ? Demanda Jared au téléphone, il s'éloigna un peu de nous, nous le regardions parce qu'il avait l'air tendu, nous étions sur le point de rentrer, il ferma les yeux en soufflant et secouant la tête.

-Jared ! Fit Sam, un problème ? Il nous fit signe d'attendre, raccrochant rapidement.

-Vaut mieux aller à La Push.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Paul.

-Les filles se sont fait une petite virée, nous fûmes plusieurs à soupirer, ouais sauf que là, Kim nous a fait du grand n'importe quoi.

Il nous expliqua au mieux bien que nous ne savions pas tout, pour une fois Bella n'avait rien fait,Angie non plus, nous partîmes tous sur La Push allant chez Kim et Jared, Bella, Angie et Rose sur le canapé, Kim debout.

-J'ai rien fait, dit Angie à Ben.

-Moi non plus, me dit Bella.

-Je me suis juste faussement embrouillée avec Kim, dit Rose à Emmett.

-Moi je me suis lâchée ce soir ! Rit Kim, j'assume parfaitement, nous attendons que Emily revienne avec Embry et Seth.

-Reprenez depuis le début, dit Jared.

Elles nous expliquèrent la filature, l'embrouille, Kim qui achéve l'autre, en parfait inconscient ça nous fit rire plus qu'autre chose.

-Ce qui est con c'est que ta tête elle ne va pas l'oublier, dit Jasper.

-Ni ma voiture, dit Jared.

-J'ai retiré les plaques ! Ça a été très très rapide, Jane va peut-être pas vouloir rester...

-Le problème, dit Paul, c'est que là ce n'est plus de la paranoïa.

-Elle sait juste qu'elle a une ennemie, dit Kim, elle va justement être encore plus parano !

-Et c'est de la faute de Embry et Seth, dit Rose, ils ont fait capoter nos plans, il a fallut improviser.

-Le plan de base c'était quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Juste la suivre, dit Rose, enquêter.

-Et vous aviez un fusil de paint-ball juste pour le fun, dis-je, elles prirent des visages innocent, ouais d'accord, le plan c'était de la shouter de toute façon.

-Discrètement, dit Angie timidement, mais nous avons gagner des points, Embry, Seth, Emily, voyons le positif !

-Il y en aura moins si elle appelle le poste de police, dit Jake, va savoir tu vas peut-être te retrouver avec une affiche ''wanted'', papa Charlie vous l'avez prévenu ?

-On attend le retour de Emily, dit Angie.

-Il va être content, rit Paul.

-C'est juste une histoire de fille, dit Bella, je ne vois pas Jessica se mettre à devoir expliquer à ses parents l'histoire, les raisons du moins, faut juste que Jane ferme son clapet et...

-Il sera quand même au courant, dis-je, il ne t'a pas dit de ne pas faire de bêtise ?

-Il m'a dit d'essayer, j'ai envie de dire que j'ai réussis parce que je n'ai fais que conduire et me cacher, je suis une suiveuse dans l'histoire, elle me fit un petit sourire, t'es fier ? Je me gardais mon rire.

-On va dire que oui, elle tapa dans ses mains venant vers moi, elle me serra contre elle, je refermais mes bras autour d'elle.

-J'essaie de trouver une faille dans votre plan, dit Jake pensif, vous êtes sures qu'elles ne vous ont pas vus monter ensemble en voiture ?

-Sure ! Dit Angie tout sourire, Embry et Seth les ont fait filer et confirmé que nous pouvions repartir, Kim nous l'avons récupérée plus loin ! Question suivante !

-Quand Kim nous a fait Terminator ? Demanda Jared.

-Banquette arrière, capuche sur la tête, tête entre nos cuisses ! Dit Rose, suivante !

-Dans la petite brasserie ? Demanda Paul.

-Kim en premier, dis-je, nous arrivant pas le temps de se placer agression verbale en cours, suivante ! rit-elle.

-Ses parents n'étaient pas là ? Demanda Emmett.

-Il n'y avait pas leur voitures, dit Kim, ceux de Jane sont repartis hier ! Une autre ? Même sous l'effet de l'adrénaline nous sommes bonnes !

-Foooo ! Dit Bella en riant, faisant rire bêtement Emmett, elle va peut-être aller à l'hôpital, ''mademoiselle qu'elle est votre problème ? '' elle partit dans un fou rire, va expliquer ça...

-Elle va mettre de la glace, rit Kim, ça va être beau à voir tiens ! Nous rîmes tous, arrêtat en ayant une sale image en tête.

-Jared chéri...tu peux aller la voir à son travail dans quelques temps, tu m'as plaquée, je suis folle et...

-Et elle me demande ton nom pour porter plainte, oh la bonne idée que voilà.

-Donne un faux.

-Non toujours idée de merde.

-Tu pourrais te rapprocher d'elle.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, toi et moi on va se faire petit, parce que pense que si elle te voit ou moi elle pourrait appeler les flics, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au poste.

-Sauf si c'est papa Charlie qui t'embarque, dit Kim, moi ton ex complément folle à disparue, JE me fais discrète, très...

-Je l'ai fais chier à son travail l'oublie pas,insultée aussi et j'étais à deux doigts de la faire virer, elle ne va pas copiner avec moi.

-Ah crotte, dit Angie, ça aurait pu être une belle occasion, vous croyez qu'elle va venir en cours demain ?

-Si ça à le temps de dégonfler, dit Jake, une bille de peinture à cet endroit ça doit faire franchement mal mais là Kim lui en mit 4.

-Elle avait pas qu'à coucher avec mon copain, ses deux frères et un ami à lui, dit Kim, ça fait 4 mecs, 4 billes.

-Rassure moi, dit Jared, tu le sais que c'est un mensonge ? Nous rîmes tous, parce que là tu as l'air de franchement y croire.

-Je justifie le pourquoi des 4 billes et pas une, voir aucune, elle va finir cardiaque à force, elle a crié comme un goret, ça doit être sympa l'ambiance là-bas, mari de Emily tu peux appeler prendre des nouvelles ?

-Ouais ça serait une bonne chose, encore mieux si j'y vais, quand je jouerai au chaman je serai dans la pénombre, je vous tiens au courant.

-Jared, t'es le seul qui n'a pas de rôle défini, râla Kim.

-J'en avais un jusqu'à ce soir, elle lâcha un juron, j'agirai en sous-marin pas grave, ça me mettra de la pression, je peux être genre l'armurier ?

-Mais pour ça, dit Angie, il faut passer sous les ordres de Bella.

-Pourquoi tu fais autant la lèche-cul ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je suis Caporal, un peu de respect ou je t'en colle six d' affilés.

-Pourquoi six ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Kim elle a choisit 4 balles, je choisis 6 baffes, il est où le problème, hein ? Hein ? Il est où le problème ? Tu me cherches c'est ça ? Hein ? Hein ? Nous rîmes nerveusement, fais gaffe hein, dit-elle menaçante.

-Tiens je te mets à la porte, bonne soirée Angie.

-Tu ne peux pas, elle regarda Kim, ça te dérange si je reste ? Kim n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jared souleva Angie sur son épaule, non mais ne me mets pas dehors comme une merde !

-Je vais me gêner, il la reposa devant la porte d'entrée, la refermant rapidement à clé, il s'occupa des fenêtres partant dans la maison s'occuper des autres, il revint content de lui.

-Jared, Jared, tu ne me vois plus mais tu peux m'entendreeeeee, je suis là, je ne bougerai pas, je hanterai tes nuits, tes jours, tes matins, tes soirées...

-Jamais elle s'arrête ? Nous demanda-t-il, nous secouâmes la tête négativement en riant, ele tapa à la porte continuant avec ses menaces.

-Je suis le fantôme de...de je sais pas quoi mais je suis le fantôme, bouhhhhh.

-Si un seul me balance, nous souffla-t-il menaçant, je vous jure que je vous pourrirais, c'est entre elle et moi ! Nous le regardions partir vers l'évier sortant une marmitte la remplissant d'eau, la timbrée tu causes plus ?

-Non, fais froid.

-Ahh, tu veux ta veste ? Je te la donne mais tu restes dehors !

-Je vais te faire pitié et tu me laisseras rentrer.

-Tu veux parier ?

-OK, on parie quoi ?

-Si tu ne me fais pas pitié je prend ta place et tu rentres au chaud, à l'inverse tu restes dehors à te les peler, ça te va ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Bon OK...tu me laisses quelques secondes histoire de prendre la tête qui va bien ?

-Vas-y, tu me dis quand t'es prête surtout, dit-il en se rapprochant de la porte,elle approuva, nous nous écartâmes tous, il demanda à Emmett si il était prêt à filmer, évidemment que oui, bon je tourne la clé mais tu attends.

-J' attend, je suis sage comme une image, tu vas voir je vais te faire pitié.

-Je me dis que tu as de grandes chances de réussir, il étouffa son rire allant prendre la marmitte sur la table, Angie ?

-Suis prête !

Il regarda Jasper froidement puis la porte, Jasper prit la poignée, Jared lui murmura je ne sais quoi, il approuva, ça ne prit que quelques secondes, Jasper ouvrit la porte d'un coup en grand et Jared put balancer toute la flotte sur Angie qui cria comme une hystérique, nous préférâmes rire, Angie c'était figée la bouche grande ouverte, Bella se sépara de moi pour aller la voir.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Menace...

-Et alors ?

-Tu vois là, dit Jared, tu me fais pitié, c'est moi qui fait la loi sous ce toit, tu peux rentrer mais reste dans l'entrée, j'ai pas envie que tu salopes mon sol, Bella la poussa à entrer, Kim lui donna des serviettes l'emmenant à la salle de bain, arrête elle mouille tout là !

-Elle va tomber malade.

-Je vais le dire à Ben et à Alex, ils vont te casser la gueule ! Ça le fit rire.

-Tu cherches la merde, je te la donne, elle lui fit un doigt, au fait joli le maquillage qui coule.

Elle le regarda de travers, elle nous regarda tous de travers, insistant surtout son regard sur moi en réalité.

-Angie je n'ai rien fait.

-C'est bien ça le problème, elle me fit un sourire pincé, je me contentais d'un sourire en coin, oh ça va ce sourire de merde...Cadichon ! Je riais nerveusement, mes frères et Rose également, Bella passa cramoisie se dépêchant d'emmener Angie à la salle de bain, les Quileute eux attendaient.

-Cadichon, dit Jake.

-C'est rien...

-Pas difficile à comprendre vu la tête de Bella, railla Paul, nous sommes tous content de l'apprendre.

-Angie elle va vouloir se venger.

-Eddy on s'en tape pour le moment, rit Jake, cherche pas à changer de sujet ! Je vis Rose du coin de l'oeil se retenir de dire quelque chose.

-Je te déconseille de partir dans leur délire Rose, j'ai moi aussi des dossiers l'oublie pas et ne me sors pas que tu t'en fous parce que certains risqueraient de ne pas te plaire.

-Tu n'as rien, je la fixais en souriant, tu bluffes...

-Tu lui as dit à Bella que tu avais emprunté sa...

-Oh ta gueule, dit-elle en se levant, elle me mit sa main sur ma bouche, Emmett ne riait plus, je me tais, tu te tais, nous nous taisons, tous !

-Nous on n'a rien à perdre, dit Paul, je baissais la main de Rose.

-Toi tu vis avec nous, crois moi tu as à perdre, certains mecs devraient se souvenir d'un certains week-end, ça serait con qu'il y ait certaines fuites non ?

-On s'en tape, dit Jake, on ne veut rien savoir...

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant votre week-end ? Nounours ?

-Je suis sous le pacte du silence, tout comme tu dois l'être pour celui que tu as fais de ton côté.

-Oui après tout pourquoi tout le temps poser des questions, dit-elle, c'est pas utile, je vais aider Angie, nous la regardions partir.

-Eddy merde elle va se poser des questions maintenant !

-Nounours tu penses pouvoir te taire ?

-Bah le truc c'est qu'elle a les moyens de me faire parler, vous ne savez pas comment elle est.

-C'est bon arrête là, râla Jasper.

-Pas de ma faute si ta sœur a un esprit lubrique et créatif.

-Ça y est tu vas repartir sur ma sœur, soupira-t-il.

-Pas tout de suite il y a du monde quand même, un peu de tenue, mais une fois rentré, je sais ou je serai, il eut un sourire pensif et de petit con, y a pas à dire vive le sexe et celui de...

-Putain je vais te défigurer, s'énerva Jasper nous faisant rire.

-Ah mon petit blond, s'extasia Emmett, tu démarres au quart de tour.

-Ta sœur elle me dit pareil, les Quileute furent les seuls à rire, à chaque fois elle s'en étonne...je vais jouer comme toi.

-Encore une fois je me retrouves mêler à vos conneries, dis-je, ma jumelle tu la laisses.

-C'est elle qui veut, dit-il en levant les mains, les sifflements spéciaux ''foutent la merde'' n'aidèrent pas, toi, me dit-il, avec Emmett, Jake nous ne te disons rien sur Bella, pourtant nous pourrions, laissons les sœurs tranquille et il n'y aura pas de problème.

-C'est vrai que si je m'en mêlais, dit Jake, je t'aurai couper les mains depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne serai plus Cadichon depuis longtemps, dit Emmett.

-Je t'aurai coupé la langue, dit Jasper, donc laissons le sujet ''ta sœur'' de côté, laissons mêmes nos femmes de côté, Paul reste toi qui peut balancer sur tes escapades sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

-Demain soir je sors et je baise, t'es content ?

-Assez, surtout content pour toi, elle est comment ?

-Une mauvaise fille, sourit-il, elle va vite comprendre c'est qui le patron.

-Le patron de quoi ? Demanda Bella en revenant.

-Nous parlions de boulot, dit Jake.

-Tu as un problème avec ton patron ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse à Paul.

-Non petite chose, en fait on parlait de tout autre chose.

-Ah...dit-elle songeuse, ELLE va vite comprendre...ahh j'ai compris, rit-elle, je m'en vais, ça ne me regarde pas.

-T'en fais pas Eddy garde sa langue là ou il faut, dit Jared, elle se crispa en rougissant, partant encore plus vite, Jared fut le seul à rire, quoi ? C'était déplacé ? Il haussa les épaules, si on ne peut plus rire.

-Putain la sale image, dit Jake en secouant la tête, ils sortirent dehors en grimaçant, Jared s'occupa de ranger sa marmite en sifflotant.

Je préférais sortir à mon tour les rejoignant, ils m'ignorèrent et ça m'arrangea, ce qui m'arrangea deux fois plus c'est que Sam et Emily reviennent avec Embry et Seth, nous pûmes avoir la suite de l'histoire et l'autre était bien souffrante, Jane énervée après sa cousine, Jessica avait dit qu'elle finirait par savoir qui était la conne qui lui avait fait ça mais n'en parlerait pas à ses parents, Jane c'était moins sur, chantage entre cousines c'est sympa, Quil réapparut un sourire idiot au visage, Ben et Alex arrivèrent, Angie leur balança tout, nous étions tous désormais les ennemis de Angie qui c'était sentie comme une Stanley, désagréable selon elle, nous nous excusâmes tous, nous devions nous attendre à des crasses de sa part, nous restaient plus qu'à attendre, j'étais loin d'être impatient. Ben et Alex eux prirent un air faussement énervé.

-Bien puisque personne, je répète PERSONNE ne prend ma défense, je vous pourrirais donc tous, sauf toi Emily, sauf Leah parce qu'elle est avec Sue, j'aurai bien commencé mais je dois rentrer, Tic et Tac on y va ! Nous nous moquâmes de Alex et Ben, ne riiez pas, votre tour viendra, Belly...

-Euh oui ?

-Je te fais la gueule tout les jours pendant 1 semaine de 1heure à 6 heures du matin, dit-elle sans sourire, Rose et Kim également.

-Ca sert à rien, remarqua Jasper.

-Toi le blond t'as pas inventé l'eau chaude et heu-reu-se-ment pour nous, elle lui fit un petit son dédaigneux et nous tourna le dos, elle attendit que Ben lui ouvre sa portière, princesse une semaine supplémentaire active ! Alex...

-Non mais rêve pas trop non plus, tu ne veux pas que je te portes ?

-Ca ira, je voulais juste te dire que demain soir tu viens manger avec mon père.

-J'ai donné c'est bon et je ne suis pas là de toute façon.

-Qui t'a dis que tu avais le choix ?

-Bon casse noisette tu vas pas me les briser, Paul demain soir ?

-Toujours bon pour moi.

-OK, entre un pasteur et du sexe le choix est vite fait.

-Pourquoi tu me mets la honte devant tout le monde ? Demanda Angie hargneuse.

-Mais qu'on la bâillonne et qu'on la jette d'un pont, Angie ouvra la bouche choquée, je te l'ai déjà fait alors ne continue pas, monte maintenant ça fait une heure qu'on devrait être partis.

-Je monte parce que j'en ai envie, les filles à demain, je serai en chieuse professionnelle.

-Et nous ? Demanda Emmett, il se prit un vent, bon OK au moins c'est clair...ils partirent, elle va être chiante je le sens, je sens aussi le mal de crâne, vous allez être comment vous demain ?

-Nous, nous allons être normales, Kim quand tu veux tu nous amène en ballade.

-La furie reviendra, je vous emmènerai, avec Ali' aussi, je me penchais à l'oreille de Bella.

-Tu comptes me défendre pour Angie ? Elle pouffa en me regardant.

-Je pense pas qu'elle va me dire quoi que ce soit amour, fallait être une fille...et tu le sais que une fille c'est rancunier.

-Tu ne l'a pas aidée, ni Rose et Kim.

-Fallait être une fille, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

-Tu as posé la même question à peu prés, si ça peut te rassurer Jared payera plus cher.

-Je me contenterai de ça.

-Tu la crains tant que ça ?

-Vous vous ressemblez niveau idée, j'ai de quoi être inquiet, je vais me sentir comme Stanley à mon tour, elle embrassa ma joue en souriant.

-Je te protégerai autant que possible, on rentre ?

Nous laissâmes les Quileute tranquille, Paul nous suivit, mes frères et Rose partirent à la villa, quand nous fûmes rentrés Charlie nous regarda, Bella alla s'assoir près de lui avec un sourire de petite fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?

-Moi rien du tout mon papa, par contre faut quand même que je te racontes parce que tu as toujours dis de ne pas te cacher les choses et moi j'écoute mon papa quand il me parle.

-Les fistons ?

-Elle n'a vraiment rien fait, dis-je, Kim juste Kim.

-Bon lancez-vous, dit-il en se redressant, Stanley je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien, dit Bella enjouée, tu devrais être flic !

-Si tu n'as rien fais pourquoi tu stresses autant ?

-Je cherche mes mots, parce que comme tu es mon papa, j'ai pas envie de dire un certain mot alors je cherche mais je trouve pas.

-Kim a shouté Stanley au paint-ball au niveau de son entre-jambe, dit Paul, même entre-jambe ça te fait rougir ? Demanda-t-il à Bella, j'ai pourtant été gentil sur ce coup là, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais si j'avais dis sur sa...

-Stop ! Cria Bella, pitié ne dis pas ça devant mon papa alors que je suis là.

-Fiston N°2 pas la peine de répéter, j'ai compris.

-Vous êtes des coincés les Swan, rit-il, Eddy ? Je le regardais lui faisant signe d'abandonner, toi aussi ? Nous allons en parler tous ensemble, je vais raconter l'histoire.

-Je vais me coucher, dit Bella.

-Je te suis, dis-je, le regard froid de Charlie me fit changer d'avis, ou je reste là c'est bien aussi.

-Bella aussi va rester, rit Paul, personne ne part, comment vous avez fait ppur lui raconter quand Stanley c'est retrouvé avec du poil à gratter à ce même endroit ? Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Bella.

-Je ne suis pas au courant c'est pour ça.

-Non ? Demanda Paul ravi de nous mettre mal à l'aise, ça aussi je vais te le raconter, détendez-vous nous parlons de Stanley là, ne mélangez pas tout, je lui soufflais un ''ta gueule'' qu'il ignora, reprenons Charlie au paint-ball...

Nous dûmes rester à écouter Paul insistant bien sur l'endroit ou Stanley avait été touché ou elle c'était gratté, l'imitant même, ce n'est pas tant d'être coincés mais parler vagin et compagnie avec Charlie dans la même piéce il n'y a rien de plaisant.

**Pov Bella**.

Je me levais marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Edward, je pensais à me rhabiller avant de sortir de la chambre, je voulais aller me chercher un verre d'eau, j'étais partie pour jouer la discrétion mais du haut des escaliers je vis la lumière de la télé, il était pourtant plus de 4 heures du matin, mon papa avait encore du s'endormir, je descendis, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que c'était Paul, et un Paul prêt à partir.

-Psst, fis-je, il me fit un petit sourire, tu vas où ?

-Au travail, je regardais à nouveau l'heure, il était bien 4 heures passés, je travailles sur Tacoma, le temps de faire la route...Bella ?

-Tu as dormi quand ? Demandais-je en regardant la pendule.

-Bonne question, je ne calcule jamais, je ferai un petit somme dans ma voiture à ma pause et ce soir en rentrant, la question c'est toi qu'est-ce tu fais debout ?

-J'avais soif, tu reveux un café ?

-Va te reposer, j'allais lui chercher son café, le mien tant qu'à faire, je restais sagement et silencieusement assise, je me levais pour ouvrir la fenêtre et lui donner un cendrier, je mis la couverture sur mes épaules en silence, je pliais mes jambes posant mes pieds sur le fauteuil, mon nez dans ma tasse, je ne vais pas fumer dans votre maison.

-C'est la tienne alors tu peux et papa est d'accord ça ne le dérange pas si la fenêtre est ouverte, un bon café, une bonne cigarette au chaud devant la télé qui est la tienne quand on y pense...je parle trop je me tais.

Il finit par s'allumer sa cigarette, je baillais discrètement, j'aurai pu retourner me coucher mais le laisser tout seul alors qu'il partait j'aimais pas.

-Tu peux parler tu sais ?

-J'ai tendance à dire de la merde le matin, la dernière fois j'ai parlé des travaux dans la rue à Edward quand nous étions dans la cuisine, ou de peinture, j'ai bien vu que ça ne l'intéressait pas des masses.

-Tu peux te taire sinon, j'échappais un rire, ça ne va pas m'intéresser non plus.

-Tu pars dans longtemps ?

-Une demie heure, j'aime bien avoir le temps le matin.

-Ton appart te manque ?

-J'y retourne le soir ou pendant mes pauses quand je suis à côté, pour le moment ça va.

-Reste au moins ici pendant les fêtes si tu tiens jusque là.

-Je vais survivre, sourit-il.

-Tu ne déranges personne, mon papa et Edward ils sont content de t'avoir.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma place ici Wakanda.

-Ta place elle est là ou tu le décide mais la porte te sera toujours ouverte, il me fit un sourire en coin pour me remercier.

-Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu es venu me chercher et que tu m'as dis que même si je ne venais pas tu ne me tournerai pas le dos ?

-Oui, je n'aurai pas eus de raison de le faire.

-Qui aide qui au final ?

-50/50 mais pour toi on n'est pas censé le reconnaître, souriais-je.

-C'est vrai, sourit-il, c'est bien connu je n'ai besoin de personne, j'acquiesçai.

-Tu emmerdes tout le monde.

-Exact ! Bon dans ta petite tête ça se passe comment ?

-Ça va plutôt bien étonnement, pas au point de regarder des vidéos non plus ou des photos, d'y penser aussi, j'ai énormément de distraction ça aide, ce n'est pas tant me mentir, c'est mettre de côté pour l'instant.

-Elle est où la différence ? Je haussais les épaules, tu as eus des nouvelles de Franck ?

-Non, je n'en n'ai pas pris non plus.

-Tu finiras par le faire mais pour ça il faut que tu acceptes les choses tels qu'elles sont.

-Tu pardonneras un jour à Jake, Sam et Jared ?

-Je ne suis jamais loin d'eux.

-Pourquoi en vouloir plus à Jake ?

-Parce que Jake c'était celui avec lequel j'ai toujours été le plus proche, nos pères et nos méres étaient tout le temps ensemble, c'était celui sur lequel je comptais le plus.

-Tu retourneras à La Push ? Y vivre ?

-Je ne pense pas non, j'ai avancé à ma façon, y retourner me donnerait l'impression de faire l'inverse en réalité, ça reste la maison de mes parents, la mienne mais je ne m'y sens plus chez moi.

-Comme pour la maison de mes grands-parents, je partirai vivre là-bas j'aurai la sensation d'être à la recherche de quelque chose que de toute façon je ne retrouverai pas.

-Alors tu devrai comprendre mieux que quiconque pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner y vivre.

-Et tu devrai comprendre pourquoi tu as ta place dans cette maison et ne pas penser que tu dérange, t'imposes ou autre mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas évident quand tu as l'habitude de vivre seul, de rentrer et de faire ta petite routine ennuyeuse mais plaisante à la fois.

-Nous n'avons pas eus le même genre de routine Bella, je ne rentrais pas chez moi avec une boule au ventre.

-J'avais tout de même mes habitudes, rentrer, manger, aller dans ma chambre.

-Et tout ça en en faisant aucun bruit...j'approuvais, si un jour elle se pointe Bella...

-Je songe à la devancer, il me fixa, plutôt que d'attendre comme pour Franck, je pourrai dans quelques temps aller la voir.

-Pour ?

-Pour lui dire je ne sais pas quoi en fait mais plutôt que d'attendre que ça me tombe sur le coin de la gueule, ça serait peut-être mieux de prendre les devants.

-Eddy et ton père ils en disent quoi ?

-Je ne leur en ai pas parlé, j'y ai pensé il n'y a que peu de temps,mon père ça le démange d'y aller, la raison de mon ''j'ai soif'', je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore à vous imposer mon passé, il faudra bien que je parvienne un jour à faire face seule.

-Franck tu lui a fait face seule.

-Je savais que vous étiez là.

-Parce que tu t'imagines que Charlie, Eddy, moi ou les autres on va te laisser aller voir ta mère seule après tout ce qu'elle a pu te faire.

-Et si c'était une chose que j'avais besoin de régler seule ?

-Aucun de nous ne te laissera y aller sans être à un minimum de distance de toi, je comprend la démarche pas la façon de procéder, tu ne peux partir comme ça.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre mes 18 ans pour la voir débarquer chez le notaire ou continuer à me demander si elle oserait venir, j'en doute de plus en plus, si je veux vraiment tourner une page et ne pas être prise de court comme pour Franck il faudra bien que je passe par là, je ne te dis pas que j'y vais demain mais ce qui s'est passé avec Franck il est hors de question que ça se reproduise.

-T'es plus froide tu t'en rends compte ? Depuis l'histoire avec Franck, plus dure en fait.

-J'ai surement moins de crainte.

-Tu as plus de haine, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne ressens moins de peur, tu es en colère contre quoi précisément ?

-Moi principalement, je n'ai pas envie que l'on me voit comme la fille qui ne va pas bien, la fille en dépression parce qu'elle a des problèmes, je ne veux pas que mon père quand il me regarde culpabilise, que Edward se demande si je ne vais pas craquer, vous tous également, de toute façon soit je m'endurcis, soit je laisse mon passé me bouffer et il n'aura pas beaucoup à faire pour me faire sombrer, je suis venue ici dans le but de tout recommencer, il serait peut-être temps que je sois juste une fille de 17 ans tu crois pas ? Et si je dois craquer, je craquerai, tant que je peux gérer je continue.

-Tu choisis de trop t'en demander alors.

-Je continue à m'accrocher à tout ce que j'ai trouvé en venant ici, il y a pire que moi, par contre je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait plus chanceuse que moi, je relativise, je marche à la pression, si je ne m'impose rien j'échouerai, puis je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes, nous en avons tous, je me dis aussi que de me tourner vers vous plutôt que de m'occuper de mon nombril ça sera plus intelligent, regarde, je ne sais pas grand chose de ce que peuvent vivre les personnes qui m'entourent et ça m'énerve. Si je ne ressens pas le moins du monde que vous m'avez lâchée je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi par rapport à vous tous.

-Chaque choses en son temps Wakanda.

-Et j'ai décrété qu'il était temps, refait moi courir, m'endurcir, apprendre à prendre sur soi, c'est ce que tu fais déjà que tu en es conscience ou non.

-Tu ne m'a pas fait venir pour ça ?

-En partie.

-Tu en parles avec Eddy ?

-De ?

-De ce que nous venons de discuter.

-Pas vraiment, non pour le mettre de côté mais je voudrai même si il ne demande pas de changer, je voudrai aller mieux pour lui également, il mérite plus qu'une copine qui va une semaine sur deux, je ne parle pas uniquement depuis Franck je parle depuis le début, j'ai trop de hauts et de bas.

-Avec ton passé tu peux difficilement ne pas en avoir.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit une excuse, je ne veux pas non plus m'en servir comme tel, quand ça ne va pas me dire que c'est ''normal'', je veux faire d'une faiblesse, une force, plutôt que l'inverse et quand je serai prête j'irai à Jacksonville.

-Tu vas nous la faire à l'envers je le sens, partir et ne nous le dire qu'à ton retour.

-Non, je ne vous prendrai pas en traitre, nous aurions du nous contenter de parler peinture et travaux dans la rue.

-Eddy tu comptes lui en parler quand de ton ''idée'' ?

-Je lui en parlerai.

-Que tu me parles Bella ça me va plus que bien mais je ne veux pas que Eddy se sente mit de côté, j'ai beau être ta conscience il peut tout aussi bien écouter et te conseiller que moi, je ne te dis pas de ne plus me parler, je te dis juste que il ne faut qu'il sente que au final je t'aide plus que lui, tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

-Il y a des choses dont je vais parler avec toi et pas forcément avec lui et inversement, je cherche ce que je peux dire à un ami et mon homme, il a su pour mon passé avant toi et il a du se débrouiller avec tout seul, pour Renée je t'en parle parce que tu es réveillé, je lui dirai, à mon père également, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais elle me semble la plus juste pour tout le monde.

-Je vais t'apprendre à être un peu égoïste.

-Je le suis déjà puisque je parle d'aller seule à Jacksonville...

-Non ça c'est de la connerie ce n'est pas pareil, je haussais les épaules pour moi c'était à peu près pareil l'égoïsme et la connerie, on en reparlera.

-Tu y vas ? Fume encore et après tu peux y aller...tu as pris ton déjeuner ?

-Fais pas la maman avec moi, je pouffais, mais oui je l'ai pris, il se ralluma une cigarette, ça va aller les cours ?

-Fais pas le papa avec moi, il se mit à rire doucement, ça ira je vais aller me recoucher, ce soir tu sors toujours Alex ?

-Nous nous faisons une petite compétition, tu n'en sauras pas plus, je serai chez moi demain soir, j'approuvais, je reviens le lendemain.

-Nous t'attendrons de pied ferme, si l'occasion se présente poker ?

-Les gains toujours des M&M's ?

-Ou autre chose au chocolat.

-T'en mangera aucun.

-Poker et chocolat cherche pas à vouloir gagner, nous nous sourîmes, il écrasa sa cigarette se levant pour mettre le cendrier dehors, je le regardais passer sa veste, je rangerai ton petit-dej' t'occupe !

-J'allais le laisser tu pourrai encore me crier dessus parce que je ne fais pas la vaisselle à ta façon, il ferma la tête se baissant pour embrasser ma tête, à demain petite chose.

-Tu fais attention surtout, il soupira en prenant son sac.

-Oui m'man, je riais bêtement.

Je me levais pour l'accompagner ma couverture sur les épaules, je lui ouvris la porte et le regardais partir stréssée je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je lui fis un petit signe de la main quand il partit qu'il me rendit, je rangeais tout avant de remonter, je retournais près de mon chéri qui me prit contre lui non sans râler parce que j'avais les pieds froid.

-J'ai pris mon café avec Paul, il vient de partir, il redressa sa tête pour regarder l'heure.

-Demain c'est à mon tour, je riais doucement, il mit son visage dans mon cou, je vais balancer à Charlie qu'il a fumé dans la maison, mon rire fut moins discret.

-T'es un gamin, riais-je.

-Il m'a bien balancé quand j'ai pété la chaise dans la cuisine.

-Vous êtes des gamins, fallait pas jouer à la bagarre dans la cuisine.

-Trucs de garçons.

-Comment tu vas faire quand il rentrera chez lui ?

-J'irai mettre la merde chez lui, j'ai prévu de lui faire son lit en porte-feuille.

-Il a une grosse couette.

-Je mettrai des conneries dans son lit.

-Je ne vais même pas me mêler de votre petite guerre, mon papa s'occupera de votre cas.

-Je m'occuperai de sa fille, dit-il en souriant contre ma peau, je riais bêtement, rendors toi que je te fasse un réveil digne de ce nom, mon rire fut nerveux, pour le moment papa Charlie ne va pas tarder à se lever mieux vaut attendre, gâche pas ta surprise mon ange.


	21. Chapter 21 saison 2

_Coucou à toutes..._

_Bon on va tabler sur un chapitre sur par mois hein parce que là en ce moment c'est pas ça niveau publication :s_

_Merci de continuer à me lire, désolée pour celles qui se seront lassées..._

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, je n'ai pu répondre à tout le monde._

_Ne vous en faites pas je n'abandonne pas l'écriture ! _

_Chapitre moins long que ce que je peux faire d'habitude...pas par lassitude mais simplement que sur ce chapitre là je ne me voyais pas continuer, je garde le reste pour le suivant._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

_Prenez soin de vous ! _

* * *

Chapitre 21

**Pov Bella.**

**Mercredi.**

Nous étions à observer si Jessica se pointerait aujourd'hui, le veille et les billes de paint-ball, nous étions curieux de voir si elle y arriverait, nous attendîmes impatient,nous avions des doutes puisque mercredi matin sport et elle n'était pas venue, j'en étais limite à sautiller et a taper dans mes mains quand je vis sa voiture, je riais nerveusement mettant mon visage contre le torse de Edward pour plus de discrétion, je soufflais pour me reprendre et pouvoir bien la voir, ça serait dommage de rater ça.

-Pourquoi elle reste dans sa voiture ? Demanda Ben.

-Elle doit se concentrer pour sortir et marcher, dit Angie, vous croyez que ça la gêne à ce point ?

Nous ne répondîmes pas parce qu'elle ouvrit sa porte, je haussais les sourcils, bas de survêtement et baskets aujourd'hui, sale gueule également.

-Vu sa tête et sa tenue, dit Emmett je pense que oui,ou elle fait genre elle a été en sport, bref vas-y marche connasse ! Nous la regardâmes faire, Rose nous fit signe d'avancer, nous prîmes tous nos sacs la suivant, Angie à ses côtés,nous nous rapprochâmes à bonne distance restant derrière parce que plus amusant, Rose et Angie prirent de l'avance passant en ignorant Jessica.

-Hey les filles...nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour d'elle, nous pouvons la frapper à tour de rôle ?

Salut.

-C'était qui alors cette fille hier ? Demanda Rose.

-Une folle...

-Elle t'a retrouvée ?

-Non je suis rentrée chez moi.

-Tu as l'air palote, remarqua Angie.

-Mal dormi, vous allez bien ? Nous demanda-t-elle, elle dut avoir 8 têtes de cons face à elle.

-Euh...nous oui, dit Ben, mon frère est arrivé il y a quelques jours.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il fait toujours son école de cinéma ? Il approuva reprenant la marche vers le lycée, nous suivîmes.

-Ouais, il va rester quelques temps, je passais devant avec Edward.

-Il faudrait que je le vois pour un truc, je me retenais de rire.

-Bah je lui en parlerais mais il est pas mal occupé, je peux essayer de le faire venir à la fin des cours si tu veux.

-Oui ça serait bien...

-OK si il est là tu le verras sur le parking, tiens tes copines sont là, nous montâmes les marches nous séparant d'elle, pourquoi elle me parle à chaque fois ?

-Parce que ton frère l'intéresse, dis-je, sinon tu n'existerai pas, quelle chance tu as, raillais-je.

-T'es désagréable Bell'.

-Tu penseras à remercier ton frère.

-Fallait que ça tombe sur moi, soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de Chrystie ? Demanda Ali', j'attendais impatiemment que tu lâches le morceau.

-Elle le saura tout à l'heure et de sa bouche, ça fera plus mal.

-J'interromps cette discussion les enfants, dit Angie, elle nous fit barrage, les garçons, je n'ai pas oublié votre non aide face à Jared, Emmett...

-Tu n'es pas obligée de commencer par moi.

-Ben subit déjà, Jasper et Edward c'est en cours, chéri grimaça, aujourd'hui mon grand c'est ton jour ! Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que demain ça ne le sera pas non plus...as-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

-Désolé ?

-Ça tombe bien que tu parles de ''désolé'', elle ouvrit sa veste et la retira, je le suis également, nous partîmes dans un fou rire en voyant la photo de Emmy imprimé sur son tee-shirt, je te fais de la pub !

-Tu ne peux pas te servir de ça ! cria Emmett.

-Tu ne peux me laisser à mon propre sort face à Jared, elle s'attacha les cheveux, allons-y ! elle se retourna, nous rîmes à nouveau en voyant un site internet et un ''votez pour elle et aidez la à s'assumer'' avec une autre photo de Emmy pas du tout flatteuse.

-Putain Angie remet ta veste, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Elle l'ignora rentrant dans les couloirs, Rose éclata de rire en regardant son téléphone, toi aide moi !

-Le..le site, il existe vraiment ! Nous la perdîmes avec son rire, nous les sortîmes tous pour aller voir et oui c'était vrai, il y avait d'autres photos également.

-Ne t'en fais pas Emmett je vais te faire de la publicité, j'ai demandé des dons pour ton opération.

-Je vais devoir t'étrangler et t'enterrer.

-Comment ? Des affiches ? Oh voilà une bonne idée, je m'en occupe dès la fin des cours ! Quoi ? J'ai déjà passé commande ? Comment tu le sais ? Elle le regarda avec un sourire idiot, oui nous riions, arrête tu vas peut-être te faire de l'argent !

-Je vais t'enterrer vivante.

-Je vais mettre des vidéos en ligne, il me semble que quelqu'un avait filmé la séquence épilation non ?

-Tu pars trop loin Angie.

-Tu riais bien toi, à mon tour et à toi de gérer ton égo blessé, ça risque de te faire perdre des points et dis toi que le plus dur sera aujourd'hui.

-Un site internet...quand tu as pu faire tout ça ?

-Le tee-shirt existait déjà, j'attendais que tu merdes, après j'ai écris avec mon marqueur, le site cette nuit, ça me fais penser que comme j'ai du farfouiller pour retrouver les photos, j'en ai trouvé d'autres,elle regarda Jasper et Edward, demain et un autre jour, Ben mon sac ne va pas se porter tout seul, il lui prit rapidement, la sonnerie retentit, l'heure des cours ! On se voit plus tard ! Emmett...dit-elle hautaine.

-Je t'emmerde, elle éclata de rire et partit avec Ben, nous regardions son tee-shirt qui attirait les regards.

-Nounours...

-La guerre est déclarée, dit-il, je vais jouer aussi en traitre, on verra qui aura le plus honte, si la vidéo s'échappe ou des photos, je vais vraiment l'avoir mauvaise, nous comprîmes le message, journée de merde putain, il soupira et avança avec Rose.

-Eddy, dit Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir sur nous ? La deuxième sonnerie retentit, j'allais en cours avec Edward, tous dans nos pensées à chercher ce qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Chérie, chuchota Edward quand nous fûmes dans notre classe, tu ne lui donneras rien hein ?

-Lui donner quoi ? J'ai pas de dossiers sur toi...ah oui petite fleur, il me regarda de travers, je ne vais pas lui donner, Jasper par contre il c'était déguisé en princesse, si elle suit la même voie que Emmett elle le fera, tu ne t'es jamais affiché avec Angie, soufflais-je pensive, ou avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur toi.

-Alors elle va faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne me dira rien je pense, si elle n'a rien elle va en sorte d'avoir des dossiers ou te faire des crasses...

-Conseille moi chérie, je pouffais devant sa tête de traumatisé, jamais tu me soutiens ? Demanda-t-il mauvais.

-Pardon...hum...je te conseillerais de ne rien manger ou boire qui vient d'elle.

-Elle va pas me faire ça, dit-il paniqué.

-C'est Angie...

-Je vais l'éviter ça sera mieux.

-Tu la voies tout les jours amour...

-En gros ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle agisse, je suivrais Emmett dans sa vengeance.

-Un jeu sans fin.

-Nouveau hobby, pourrir Angie et non elle ne gagnera pas.

-Je n'ai rien dis, riais-je, je laissais mon rire mourir me mettant dans le cours.

-Elle devrait se méfier quand même avec Emmett nous pouvons être très con, je le regardais, il avait son sourire en coin au-dessus de ses feuilles.

-Votre jeu finira mal.

-Surement mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser impressionner par Angie.

-C'est Lucifer son surnom, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Elle aura deux grands cons fasse à elle, trois si tu comptes Jasper, je vais attendre et ensuite je me vengerai.

-T'es en guerre avec Paul, maintenant avec Angie...

-Bientôt toi pour ton plan, il faudra que nous en parlions d'ailleurs, faire des répétitions.

-Il est où mon chéri ?

-Il va s'amuser aussi, après tout...

Nous laissâmes la matinée passer et nos cours avec, croisant parfois Angie avec son tee-shirt, chéri avait rejoint ses frères en cours, ça sentait la réunion, la pause arriva enfin, Jessica toujours en souffrance, c'était amusant de la voir s'assoir, tout est amusant avec cette fille. Si Emmett était bougon il parlait tout bas avec Edward, Angie surveillait sans montrer de panique, au contraire.

-Tiens Emmett, 20 $ viennent de tomber dans ta cagnotte, vois le positif !

-Parce qu'il y a vraiment des cons qui le font ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Emmy est une bonne cause, tu fais si triste et déprimé sur ses photos que forcément ça marche, quoi que 20 $ ce n'est pas tant que ça, doivent être plus occupés à rire, oh attend, les Quileute je suis sur qu'ils vont apprécier la blague !

-Vas-y fais ce que tu as à faire Angela Weber, dit-il en la fixant sans la lâcher, à moi, mes frères, mais un petit conseil, il se rapprocha sur la table, je m'en écartais moi, nounours il fait peur, Rose bave oui, fais ça bien, affiche moi autant que tu le pourras parce que crois moi quoi que tu feras ça ne représentera pas un millième de ce que je te ferai subir, t'attend quoi pour jouer ?

-Bein...tu sais me menacer c'est sur que je vais y aller à fond, chuchota-t-elle.

-Nous sommes d'accord donc, il remit son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisant ses bras, toujours à regarder Angie.

-Sinon nounours, dit Rose, nous pouvons aller rendre visite à une salle de classe déserte ? Bientôt, tout de suite, maintenant...il lui fit Le sourire en coin made in Cullen et emmena Rose sur son épaule, elle nous fit un signe de la main en se mordant la lèvre.

-Angie, dit Ali', je les connais mes frères et Jasper et...tu devrais vraiment te méfier.

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est déjà trop tard alors...

-Des regrets ? Demanda Ben moqueur, elle le plomba du regard, je t'aime chérie, dit-il rapidement, nous rîmes tous sauf eux.

-Belly ?

-Oh non Angie ne me mêle pas à ça, la suppliais-je, je ne peux pas me placer contre mon homme !

-Traduction, railla Edward, elle me choisit à toi, on se sent seule ? Comment me mettre mal à l'aise...il me mit sur ses jambes en embrassant mon cou, je n'étais plus vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Ali' ?

-Je ne peux pas non plus Angie, Jasper et les sales coups de mes frères plus je m'en tiens éloignée mieux je me porte.

-Bon OK, dit Angie, je me trouverai des alliés ailleurs, 3 contre 1 c'est trop facile.

-C'est toi qui a voulut partir là-dedans, dit Edward en souriant.

-Oh toi ça va, dit-elle agacée, tout ça parce que t'es mignon Belly craque, je regardais Angie, non pas mignon je sais, canon, je pouffais, peu importe tout ça, je m'en fiche, je suis perfide, vicieuse et mauvaise perdante.

-Tout comme nous, dit Jasper.

-Arrêtons d'en parler, dit Angie, nous compterons les points, c'est entre vous les frères Cullen et moi.

-N'oublie pas Paul, Jared et Jake, dit Ben, elle eut une petite grimace, je pense aussi que tu as mal calculé ton coup.

Angie resta en pleine réflexion de crasses certainement jusqu'à la fin de la pause ou je ne suivais pas vraiment étant absorbées par les lèvres de Edward.

Nous avions finis plus tôt avec Angie, nous attendions les autres qui termineraient dans une heure et demie, ça nous laisse pleins de bêtises à faire.

-Angie, j'ai pensée, tu crois que de mettre pleins de fourmis dans la voiture de l'autre c'est une bonne idée ? Elle me regarda songeuse mettant son index sur son menton.

-Hummm..oui ! Je pouffais, nous les trouvons où ?

-Bah dans les bois non ? Il doit bien y avoir une fourmilière quelque part, elle me fit un sourire mauvais, nous allons voir ça quand ?

-Maintenant ! Allons nous promener ! Elle prit ma main et partit en sautillant,je suivis en riant, avant à ma voiture ! Je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour les porter !

Nous allions à sa voiture, cherchant une boite ou un sac.

-Hé, Angie ! Tupperware ! Elle tapa dans ses mains, nous rîmes bêtement, elle ferma sa voiture et nous repartions en sautillant main dans la main jusqu'au bois, en chantonnant ''promenons nous dans les bois..''

-Pff c'est nous les loups ! Rit-elle, je riais, nous restâmes main dans la main regardant à gauche, à droite en chantonnant, nous enfonçant de plus en plus dans le bois, là !

-Whaou, elle est immense, nous nous accroupissions, des rouges en plus ! Elles vont la bouffer, riais-je.

-Ouais ! Elle lâcha ma main et ouvrit le tupperware et ...voila ! Ahh attends j'en ai sur moi !

Je l'aidais à les enlever, elle s'assura que la boite était fermée, une bonne dizaine de fois, nous repartions vers le parking et allions discrètement vers la voiture de Jessica.

-Si la voiture est fermée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bah nous allons vite le savoir, toujours en discrétion j'essayais d'ouvrir sa porte, merde ! Fermé !

-Oh non ! Nous soupirâmes blasées, Bell' ! La fenêtre, regarde elle est pas complètement remontée, je tapais dans mes mains, tu as une feuille ? J'ouvris mon sac et en déchirait une, passe la feuille dans l'ouverture, je vais les faire glisser dessus !

-Angie, t'es intelligente !

-Merci ! Toujours pour les conneries, nous partîmes dans un fou rire, je plaçais la feuille et la penchais, Angie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit le tupperware le penchant doucement, un peu trop..allez les filles on va dans la voiture, allez les chéries !

-Angie, elles remontent ! Dis je paniquée.

-Je sais ! Mais non bandes de connes, pas vers nous, pas vers nous ! Pleurnicha-t-elle, elle versa les fourmis plus rapidement, nous en avions mis plus sur nous que dans sa voiture.

Nous nous écartâmes nerveusement, allant vers sa voiture, nous étions en transe, la sensation d'en avoir plein sur nous.

**Pov Edward.**

J'étais avec mes frères et Ben en cours, je m'ennuyais sérieusement, je jetais un coup d'œil au parking et me redressais, je fronçais les sourcils, Angela et Bella...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Soufflais-je, Emmett qui était prés de moi regarda dehors en soupirant.

-Elles ont encore fait une connerie ! Il se pencha en arrière, Jasper, Ben regardez dehors !

Je continuais à les fixer, elles tapaient des pieds nerveusement, balayant leurs corps avec leur mains, je soupirais blasé, elles penchèrent leur têtes en avant secouant leurs cheveux, je me mis à rire nerveusement, de vrais hystériques, elles relevèrent leur tête, se parlèrent paniquées et retiraient leur vestes en les secouant, les pulls aussi finirent par être enlevés, je ne riais plus mais grognais ainsi que Ben.

-Non, mais elles qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? Demanda Ben nerveux, bah oui, vas-y chérie, soulève ton tee-shirt, putain elles vont nous faire faire des dépressions ! Je riais nerveusement.

Angie se mit dos à Bella, ma petite femme inspectait son dos nerveuse, elle se mit à crier et recula d'un bond, Angela cria à son tour, gesticulant dans tous les sens, nous rîmes doucement tous les quatre comme des cons, elles repartirent dans leur gestuelle des plus hystériques.

-Je parie sur des fourmis, rit Jasper.

-Ouais, je crois aussi, dis-je , faudrait peut-être les calmer ?

-Non, dit Ben, laisse les s'afficher et paniquer, ça les calmera peut-être, je me tournais vers lui sceptique, Ed'..peut-être !

-Ah ça y est elles se calment ! Dit Emmett moqueur, non mais, elles sont graves ! Je les regardais remettre leur pull et leur vestes, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, elles se regardaient et partirent dans un fou rire, elles se tapèrent dans la main, je me tournais à nouveau vers Ben.

-Je sais mec, je sais, ça aurait été trop beau, soupira-t-il, elles partirent en courant vers la cafétéria toujours en riant,main dans la main, je secouais la tête et me remis dans mon cours.

Je regardais régulièrement dehors, pour voir si elles ne réapparaissaient pas, elles finirent par revenir toujours en riant, elles s'assirent sur le capot de la voiture de Ben, je les fixais, Bella partit dans un fou rire, s'allongeant à moitié sur le capot et se tenant le ventre, Angie suivit, elles finirent par prendre appui sur leurs avant-bras se parlant avec de grands sourires, riant la plupart du temps, Emmett les regardaient aussi en souriant.

-Elles peuvent être mignonnes quand elles s'y mettent, souffla-t-il.

-C'est tout le paradoxe, dit Ben, super mignonnes et de vrais démons à la fois, au moins nous ne pouvons pas nous ennuyer, elles débordent d'imagination ! J'aimerai bien m'ennuyer parfois, au moins quelques heures, soupira-t-il.

-Avec Kim maintenant, dit Emmett, ça va être de pire en pire.

Notre prof quand il nous proposa un café nous obligea à nous remettre dans le cours, Angie et Bella n'étaient plus à rire mais à parler sérieusement de ce que je pouvais voir.

Pov Bella.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te ''demander'' d'avancer et ne pas le faire ensuite.

-Oui mais toi il s'agit de ton présent, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Des fois je me dis que je devrais arrêter de mentir à mon père puis quand je le regarde je me dis aussitôt que ça peut mal finir cet histoire...je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait, pour lui je suis la gentille petite Angela qui va à l'église le dimanche, je crois qu'il ne veut pas me voir d'une autre façon, je ne regrette pas pour autant d'être passé à l'acte avec Ben d'ailleurs lui si il en avait envie s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'après, ça ne nous empêche pas de continuer mais parfois quand je rentre ou le matin et que mon père me demande si j'ai bien dormi ça me gêne alors que Ben était là.

-L'université ?

-Toujours au même point, Alex..désolée de lui avoir tout dis d'ailleurs.

-Pas important, ça nous fait un complice, Alex il essaie de le faire changer d'avis ?

-Oui en disant qu'il serait plus sur que Ben soit au plus près de moi, il faudrait peut-être que j'impose davantage mes choix, que je prennes mon indépendance, je m'imagine plein de scénarios moi aussi Belly, du style mon père l'apprend et ne l'accepte pas et nous voilà Ben et moi en cavale, nous avons envisagé plusieurs choses.

-Tu veux partir ? Ma voix trahit mon état de panique.

-Et vous laisser ? Elle éclata de rire, sois sérieuse un peu ma Belly, mon sourire fut crispé, c'est comme pour toi, je me sens à ma place ici, quoi qu'il arrive je ferai tout, absolument tout pour pouvoir rester près de vous, près de toi, puis nous avons une longue liste de projets et hors de question que nous ne les fassions pas, ça serait un sacrilège !

-Ça vaudrait même une contravention !

-Très, très chère la contravention...ça n'arrivera pas Belly par contre finir au poste pour nos conneries oui c'est certain !

-Mon papa trépigne d'impatience.

-Il ne nous loupera pas, une soirée mémorable, nous pourrons être insupportable, lui faire pitié, être des plus chiants puis des plus gentils, bouge pas ! Elle descendit pour prendre son sac et sortir un cahier de cours avec un stylo, elle tourna les pages avec ses cours lâchant pour chaque page de cours écrite ''pas intéressant'', ''à chier'', ''on s'en fout de celui-là'', je riais bêtement, elle arriva enfin sur une page vierge, voilà ! Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant lécher la mine de son crayon à papier, je vois souvent les gens faire ça Belly, j'ai jamais compris en plus après tu ne peux plus écrire, je la regardais essayer avant de partir dans un fou rire à la con, elle lécha à nouveau la mine et tenta d'écrire, encore un truc de prétentieux, dit-elle en soupirant, j'allongeais mon dos en me tenant le ventre tellement je riais, Angie imperturbable, j'essaie encore !

Elle joua à ''Toi tu vis, toi tu vis, toi tu meurs'' avec ses crayons, ma trousse y passa, je riais tellement que j'en tombais du capot, elle explosa de rire, je me redressais la plus vite possible regardant tout autour de moi brièvement, je fus plus occupée à rire qu'autre chose.

-Merde Belly, rit-elle à en pleurer, j'adore ! Ça va ? J'approuvais en riant, viens sur l'herbe tu seras à plat !

Nous ramassâmes toutes nos affaires et crayons, stylos, nous asseyant en riant, nous nous reprîmes pour un moment de réflexion regardant le ciel toutes les deux.

-Je pensais Belly...continue à regarder le ciel, j'échappais un rire, nous allons aller au ski, il faudrait peut-être songer à mettre en place certaines choses mais avant les ballons, regarde le ciel pour me parler.

-Je pensais Angie, riais-je, hum...je soufflais, le sang n'aura pas assez de consistance pour exploser comme il le ferait avec de l'eau...les bébés ont fait des tests visiblement c'est faisable mais il faudrait y mettre beaucoup de force et le test n'avait lieu que sur des arbres, du dur, l'autre elle est un peu en mousse, nous rîmes à peine, il faudrait essayer, les bébés ont du jeter le sang trop vieux.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-L'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Justement ! Je peux jouer à la sorcière et son chaudron ?

-J'ai mal à la nuque Angie...

-Moi aussi, nous remîmes nos têtes droites nous allongeant en posant nos têtes sur nos sacs, je pris sa main la posant sur mon ventre, pourquoi ne pas mettre des boules puantes dedans, remuer et la mixture est prête, je la regardais dégoutée, imagine la tête de l'autre quand ça lui tombera dessus.

-Quelle chouette idée mon Angie ! Nous pouffâmes.

-Je trouve aussi, je pourrais me trouver un masque à gaz ou ?

-Euh...je peux t'avoir le machin là tu sais que Carlisle utilise ou Jake.

-Je me contenterai de ça et de ne pas respirer,c'est un masque Belly,me dit-elle sérieusement, je riais, des gants de cuisine, un tablier en plastique pas en tissu parce que le sang ça tâche, il faudrait le faire au plus vite.

-Je sais ça traine trop, trop de choses en suspens.

-Tu fais quoi en fin de journée ? Je riais bêtement, les bébés ? Elle sortit son téléphone, je vais les contacter ! J'espère que Quil aura un peu de temps.

-Si il est avec Claire pas grave.

-Mais non il va être là il ne voulait pas rater ça, Claire n'est pas là, elle est avec ses parents.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je sais tout, vois tout, un bon caporal Chef !

Elle regarda son téléphone qui vibra, j'étais pas encore à la page en fait, je laissais Angie avec ses sms et m'en prenait à l'herbe en arrachant ce que j'avais sous mes doigts, ça en fait un paquet, ça me donnait envie de pleurer, j'arrache de l'herbe et j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai des problèmes je crois, je tournais ma tête à l'opposé de celle de Angie, je la sentais à nouveau la boule remonter et se bloquer dans ma gorge, plus présente, je croisais mes bras sur mes jambes relevés, le bas de mon visage caché.

-Belly ? Elle mit son visage devant le mien, je secouais la tête négativement.

-N'y prête pas attention, continue à prévoir pour tout à l'heure, fais comme si s'il te plaît.

Elle poussa mes bras se mettant entre mes jambes, mes bras autour d'elle, ma bouche contre son épaule, je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur sa voix qui été à me dire tout ce qu'elle pouvait écrire ou les réponses, ma parlant de choses futiles tels que ses ongles qu'elle devrait refaire, du temps de plus en plus froid et de la neige qui finirait bien par tomber, de ce qu'elles savaient des projets des personnes de notre entourage,de toutes ses choses dont j'avais besoin.

-Si je me joins à vous ça pose problème ? J'ouvris mes yeux voyant Alex devant nous, il nous fit un petit sourire.

-Prêt à revoir ta Jessica ? Railla Angie.

-Prêt à la décevoir, il s'allongea sur le côté près de nous, j'ai quoi ? 10 minutes avant la fin des cours ?

-A peu près, dit Angie, Chrystie ?

-Je l'emmène faire un tour, je suis venue la chercher en réalité, Bella est fière, dit-il en riant, je pouffais, j'ai du faire le trou de balle pour qu'elle accepte, négociations alors que depuis le début elle savait qu'elle avait rien d'autre à faire, elle veut tester son ''pouvoir de séduction'', elle est tombée sur un joueur.

-Attend, dis-je, t'es censé venir voir Jessica non ?

-Je viens chercher Chrystie sous les yeux de Jessica, quand Ben m'a parlé de Stanley, je me suis dis autant faire une pierre deux coups, le chef il en dit quoi ?

-Reste avec nous ! Riais-je, on t'adopte !

-Je suis là jusqu'à Noël, je pourrai prolonger jusqu'au jour de l'an.

-Et tes cours ?

-Entre Thanksgiving et Noël c'est tranquille, je retournerai à Los Angeles pendant que vous serez en vacances au ski.

-Ta soirée avec Paul ? Demanda Angie, il eut un rire nerveux.

-Fille et mineure tu ne sauras rien.

-Un plan à plusieurs ! Cria Angie, je riais connement.

-Non, rit-il, cherche pas à savoir.

-Belly arrête de rire, il pervertit chaton.

-Crois-moi, dit Alex, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être un pervers, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Il est si pervers que ça ? Demanda Angie curieuse, Alex lui fit juste un sourire en réponse, j'en étais sure de toute façon, soupira-t-elle, il ne peut que être pervers en étant aussi hot.

-Angie c'est le frère de Ben.

-Non mais j'ai l'habitude, rit Alex, quand je suis avec Angie nous laissons ''le frère de'', ou beau-frère de côté, elle peut me dire ce qu'elle veut ça ne filtrera pas, bref Angie, Bella, dit-il sérieusement, je veux en être avec les ballons, me laissez pas de côté, je veux en faire partie, nous nous faisons ça quand ? Angie se redressa et me regarda.

-Chef ?

-Nous voulions le faire tout à l'heure mais il faut du sang et des boules puantes, il nous regarda perplexe, ajouter de l'odeur à l'horreur, me justifiais-je.

-Il me faut un chaudron, dit Angie, pour mélanger.

-Si je te ramènes un seau de sang tu feras avec, les boules puantes aussi, quel heure les filles ? Traduction à quel heure je vire Chrystie ?

-Les autres ? Demandais-je.

-Vous vous compliquez la vie, c'est pourtant simple, debout et aux voitures, nous allons les attendre.

Ils nous rejoignirent, Alex était à surveiller ou était Chrystie tout comme Jessica, il leur fit activer le pas et se planta devant nous.

-J'ai besoin de vous ce soir, leur dit-il, je viens chercher Chrystie, dit-il rapidement, l'est speed le garçon, Eddy si tu es la carotte j'ai besoin que tu sois là avec vous tous, Angie et Bella vous restez à part, Chrystie aura des réticences, bref, je l'emmène sur Port Angeles, vous me rejoignez, je dois partir en urgence et miracle nous nous croisons, je vous laisse le cadeau, Chrystie intègre le groupe de cette façon.

-Qui la ramènera ? Demanda Rose.

-Toi vu que tu le proposes.

-Ou Eddy, dit Jasper, je le regardais de travers.

-Qui a dit que je voulais la ramener ? Demanda Edward.

-Ah faîtes pas chier les gosses, dit Alex, Eddy tu la ramènes, prend un maximum d'infos, fais l'acteur, Bella ton idée oublie pas, laisse la s'imaginer ce qu'elle veut, quand je pars soyez agréables avec elle, bon je vais la cueillir !

-Plan de merde, dit Edward, je vais me la taper, je le fixais mauvaise, mais non ne pense pas de travers, dit-il en se rapprochant et nous éloignant ses mains sur mes hanches, dans la voiture, le trajet, ne va pas te faire des films.

-Elle te touche tu lui coupe la main ! Dis-je froidement.

-Elle me touche j'ouvre sa portière pendant que je conduis et je la jettes, nous nous sourîmes, il se pencha pour m'embrasser, tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien avec moi, j'approuvais lui rendant son baiser, nous nous interrompîmes en entendant la voix de Chrystie, je la regardais froidement, elle est jolie c'est ça qui m'énerve, je préfère ma brune, murmura Edward en me faisant avancer, mon sourire idiot refit surface, un autre genre de sourire apparut en captant Jessica et son regard sur nous, ça ne l'empêcha pas de venir.

-Alex, dit Ben, Jessica arrive, mon seul point commun avec Chrystie était notre répulsion envers la Bête, l'animal de Stanley.

-Pour ?

-Tu sais elle voudrait...

-Alex, dit-elle niaisement, elle lui fit même la bise, comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

-Je peux te voir seule une minute ? Elle regarda Chrystie avec des envies de meurtre, waw elles s'aiment vraiment toutes les deux, ils partirent un peu plus loin, Chrystie veillait, je regardais Rose détailler hautainement Chrystie.

-Vous allez ou ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute gentille.

-Sur Port Angeles je crois...qu'est-ce qu'elle veut Stanley ?

-Refaire des photos, dit Ben, vu que mon frère est là-dedans on va dire...

-C'est sur que le survet' va lui donner envie, railla-t-elle, pauvre fille...oh bah je peux en dire autant pour toi, Alex on y va ? Cria-t-elle, il lui fit un signe de tête, Jessica eut un air franchement mauvais, je peux les enfermer dans la même pièce ? Non parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Tu peux attendre non ? Demanda Jessica mauvaise.

-Non, Alex ?

-J'arrive, Jessica nous en reparlerons, elle acquiesça mécontente, j'adore quand elles sont proches comme ça.

-Tu vas perdre du temps, soupira Chrystie, tout le monde perd son temps avec elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'ouvrir toi, dit Jessica en se rapprochant...elles vont se mettre sur la tronche ? Déjà ? Chouette...

-Entre nous la plus ouverte c'est toi, ça tout le monde le sait, j'ai pas de salive à gâcher avec toi, elle prit le bras de Alex pour l'emmener.

-Sale conne, cracha-t-elle, nous étions tous à suivre l'échange, Chrystie ne perdit pas plus de temps et partit en voiture avec Alex, nous avions désormais Jessica énervée à les regarder s'éloigner, y a des gens on se demande ce qu'ils foutent sur terre, elle nous regarda nous devions tous la regarder en se posant la question mais pour son cas dans un silence qui voulait tout dire pour nous, non mais c'est vrai, il y a trop de cons, ils vont où ?

-Aucune idée, dit Ben, je ne savais pas qu'il devait la voir.

-Pourquoi il la voit ? Ben prit un air faussement préoccupé.

-J'en sais rien, je suis tout autant étonné que toi mais il te rappellera pour tes photos.

-Chéri on rentre ? Demandais-je à Edward, il prit ma main saluant tout le monde, on se verra surement plus tard, dis-je aux autres en ignorant la Stanley, je bloquais avec son ''à demain'', c'est à moi qu'elle parle ? Edward me fit avancer et monter en voiture.

-Tu t'es fait une amie, rit-il en sortant du parking, je te félicite mon ange !

Il y eut un fou rire nerveux tout le trajet jusqu'à chez mon père, je ne débordais pas autant de joie, ''à demain'' dixit la fille qui veut mon homme et qui voulait que je crève en début d'années, elle a des relations étranges avec les autres...

Pour le reste de la soirée...ils étaient tous partis sur Seattle, j'étais avec Angie et les bébés au Q.G à patienter, j'étais à lire tout ce qui avait été rajouté et il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup à lire, trop même, il me faudrait une parés-midi, voir une journée pour tout rattraper, quoi que je veuille faire, je parvenais pas à revenir et c'était frustrant pour moi.

-Chef ! Cria Embry me faisant sursauter, ils se moquèrent, il vint se mettre près de moi passant son bras sur mes épaules me montrant une feuille, je me disais qu'un jour nous pourrions faire une armée de Stormtrooper, ça fait pas mal de costumes mais c'est faisable...le mieux ça serait quand nous piégerons les bois, nous allons le faire ça non ?

-Oui, oui nous allons le faire, dis-je perdue.

-Je voudrais te montrer un truc, on revient, dit-il aux autres, il nous emmena dehors, son bras toujours sur mes épaules, flippe pas nous n'allons pas loin...

-Avec Jane tu en es où ? Il me regarda bizarrement, quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ?

-Quand ? Il me scruta nous faisant arrêter de marcher.

-Quel jour nous sommes Bella ? Je fronçais les sourcils, quel jour nous sommes ?

-Mercredi, il acquiesça nous refaisant avancer, je sais quel jour nous sommes...

-Bon début, sourit-il, il retira son bras prenant ma main pour me faire éviter plusieurs chutes, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois, pour Jane elle est un peu moins conne que Stanley mais c'est une garce...

-Tu es avec elle ?

-Non, rit-il.

-Vous flirtez !

-Non plus.

-Alors tu fais quoi ?

-Ça ne fais que peu de temps qu'elle est là, je ne vais pas non plus lui courir après, je ne l'ai vu que mardi, hier...

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dis-je pensive, nous continuâmes à avancer, je distinguais une maison de bois rouge, oh...

-Ma maison, tu ne l'as jamais vue, viens, mes parents ne sont pas là mais la prochaine fois je te présenterai, il nous fit rentrer, je regardais partout pendant qu'il était partit dans sa chambre, j'allais le rejoindre et je souriais bêtement devant toutes les photos de nous tous qu'il avait accroché.

-Joli papier peint.

-J'ai encore de la place, le but est qu'il n'y ait plus que des photos sur mon mur.

-Je ne les connais pas toutes, je regardais au plus vite, souriant ou riant sur certaines.

-Tiens ! Il me tendit une boite et me fit assoir sur sa chaise en virant ses vêtements qui s'y trouvaient, vas-y ouvre...

Je l'ouvrais poussant le papier qui recouvrait mon cadeau, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Mon attrapeur de rêves ! Soufflais-je, je le sortis de sa boîte, le regardant d'un côté et de l'autre, les plumes, chaque détails...c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Je t'avais dis que sinon ça n'aurait aucune valeur, je ne veux pas voir ce mot sortir de ta bouche !

-Merci, il râla, je suis ton chef je fais ce que je veux.

-De rien, dit-il sans sourire, je pouffais lui faisant un câlin qu'il me rendit.

-Je l'accroche à ma tête de lit ?

-Sur ton front ça pourrait faire un style, je riais comme une conne, oui sur ta tête de lit, sourit-il.

-Quel est la vrai signification des attrapeurs de rêves ?

-La légende ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour raconter les légendes, Sam demande lui.

-OK je lui demanderai.

-Un attrapeur de rêves ne s'achète pas, ne se vend pas, n'a d'effet que quand son propriétaire le reçoit de celui qui l'a fait, sur ta tête de lit ou sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, je lui fis un sourire touchée regardant le sien au-dessus de son lit, mon père qui me l'a fait, il dit que les rêves sont importants et qu'il faut savoir les protéger, tu rêves toi ?

-Pas vraiment non ou je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Depuis quand ? Nous nous regardâmes, il comprit rapidement.

-Je t'amènerai un cactus, un miniature.

-Et ça a une signification ?

-Si tu touches, ça pique, dis-je penaude, il éclata de rire, j'aime bien les cactus, ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'entretien et c'est joli.

-Tu me ramèneras un cactus alors.

-Je trouverai mieux...

-Ça me va parfaitement, reste sur le cactus, retournons au Q.G, je remballais avec soin mon cadeau avant de retrouver mes bébés et Angie.

Nous avions fait des essais et étions prêt, nous attendions que Angie termine ou plutôt qu'elle veuille bien arrêter de jouer la sorcière avec son chaudron, son seau et son long morceau de bois, un rire hystérique également, Alex la regardait blasé, elle marmonnait.

-Angie fais partager, dit Seth.

-Je ne peux pas c'est secret.

-Tu ne sais surtout pas ce que tu dis, railla Quil, elle le regarda froidement recommençant à remuer, Quil se crispa, Angie sortit une boule puante la laissant tomber dans le seau avant de l'éclater, me fixe pas comme ça, elle mit son masque et remettant une autre, le vent fut contre nous.

-Et de trois ! Cria Angie.

-Tu veux pas l'arrêter ? Demandais-je à Alex, mon écharpe sur le nez.

-Angie, si tu continue on va la rater ! Il posa son écharpe sur son nez faisant un nœud derrière, les bébés eux mirent des masques, je restais en retrait jouer avec l'entonnoir et les ballons ne me tentait pas, Angie me rejoignit.

-Nous nous rapprochons du bûcher.

-Je sais, riais-je.

-Nous amuserons au moins notre maitre Lucifer.

-Il sera fier, tu crois que Dark Vador y est ?

-Forcément ! Ils doivent être à se bidonner de nous voir salir ce qui nous reste d'âme, je les vois bien avec une bouteille à la main et être impatient de nous voir nous corrompre un peu plus chaque jour.

-Va savoir comment nous finirons notre dernière année de lycée...

-Autant faire tout ce que nous voulons, à l'université nous serons des victimes, nous nous regardâmes en grimaçant, faisons les malignes tant que nous le pouvons, la roue tourne à ce qu'il paraît.

-Angie...

-J'arrête là, j'arrête là, dit-elle prestement, revenons au moment où nous sommes les méchantes.

-Euh...Jolie variante de Carrie ? Demandais-je perplexe, elle me fit un sourire.

-Plus amusante aussi, le plan tu le sens comment ?

-Tant que nos ballons n'éclatent pas sur elle...

-Moi j'y crois ! Sourit-elle, viens ils ont finit, elle retira son tablier et tout le surplus, le seau nous allions le jeter également.

Nous prîmes ma camionnette,Angie sur la banquette, les bébés et Alex derrière moi avec sa voiture,les ballons de sang dans un carton au pied de Angie, je roulais plutôt doucement, si un seul pétait c'était fichu, je ne me voyais pas mettre ma main et toucher du sang, j'arrivais sur Port Angeles, elle travaillait alors facile de la trouver, Alex nous fit monter sur un toit, les bébés planqués derrière des voitures, nous entourions le parking, sa voiture bien placée ou mal placée pour elle, nous avions 20 minutes à attendre avant qu'elle termine, n'empêche elle va bosser malgré ses douleurs c'est beau, nous nous camouflions au maximum, les lampadaires nous aideraient, ensuite il faudrait courir...

-Elle arrive, dit Alex en regardant son téléphone, Embry nous dit qu'elle sera là dans moins de 5 minutes, les filles...jouons, nous pouffâmes, enfoncez pas vos ongles, nous approuvâmes reprenant notre sérieux, deux dans chaque mains, ce n'est pas une vie qu'elle a quand même, chacun sa merde, rit-il.

-Alex...

-Je me reprend Angie, il souffla et se pencha, ouais c'est bon, dit-il sérieusement je me reprend elle est là, nous nous penchâmes pour voir, mon cœur s'accéléra, nous nous écartâmes un peu pour ne pas nous gêner, les filles, chuchota-t-il, dés qu'elle va pour ouvrir sa portière...

Si ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour qu'elle atteigne sa voiture, j'eus l'impression que ça prit des heures et des heures, puis arriva le moment fatidique pour elle, jouissif pour moi, Alex nous donna le signal, j'y mis toute ma force, si un des miens arriva sur son toit l'autre l'atteignit, je bloquais parce que c'était spécial à voir, les bébés l'enchainèrent sous ses cris divers et variés, Alex nous attrapa pour nous faire reculer et descendre du toit en courant, il nous arrêta dans la cage d'escaliers et nous fit marcher le plus simplement du monde dans la rue en direction de nos voitures garés deux rues plus loin, les cris de l'autre avaient reprit jusqu'à ce que par la distance nous ne l'entendîmes plus, les bébés nous rejoignirent peu de temps après aux voitures, je pus laisser mon rire de sadique entrer, j'en tremblais, mon rire aussi ce qui donne un certain effet, nous nous tapâmes tous dans les mains, je laissais Angie conduire.

-Merde Belly ça y est nous l'avons fait ! J'ai du mal à réaliser encore.

-Tout ce sang, dis-je pensive, ça valait une douche, je grimaçais.

-Belly, tu culpabilises ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Je pense à l'odeur, la sensation que ça doit lui faire d'avoir du sang sur elle avec une odeur abominable...je ne culpabilise pas, c'était chouette mais là il faut que j'ai un peu de recul...tu crois qu'elle va arriver à se débarrasser du sang ou elle va rester rouge ? Nous pouffâmes.

-Et l'odeur, rit-elle, qui va oser l'aider ?

-Personne je crois, riais-je.

-J'accélère il faut que nous soyons sagement chez toi, ça va peut-être arriver aux oreilles de ton papa, Alex ramène les bébés et il nous rejoint !

Plus le temps passait, plus nous en rîmes, Alex en arrivant chez mon père nous félicita, je l'adoptais, Edward arriva plus tard, là j'avais une autre préoccupation en tête, Chrystie...

-Je ne l'ai pas ramenée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alex déçu moi je souriais, il s'installa prés de moi embrassant ma tête.

-Rose m'a devancée avec Ali', elles voulaient en savoir plus sur elle, parler entre filles.

-Et...fis-je.

-Elle n'a rien tenté de particulier, juste des regards parfois.

-On lui crèvera les yeux, dis-je à Angie.

-Un œil chacune, ensuite nous lui choisirons de jolis yeux de verre, un rouge et un bleu, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Et bien sur un qui dit merde à l'autre, ajouta Alex, j'éclatais de rire, belle-gosse...

-Joli blonde, je crois que je vais lui pourrir son blond parfait, rit Angie, cours de sport, je vais me renseigner sur son emploi du temps.

-Une nouvelle victime ? Nous demanda Edward amusé, si tu savais chéri ce que nous avons fait, pensais-je...chuttt...ça me fit rire nerveusement, oui nouvelle victime quoi.

-Bah Jessica elle est cassée à cause de Kim, dit Angela, ça nous fait un jouet de rechange.

-Elle paiera pour tout ses regards, dis-je, fallait pas être conne ! Je me levais pour répondre au téléphone, mon papa, papa !

-Poupée...tu es à la maison...

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Comme ça pour savoir, tu es avec qui ?

-Angie, Alex et Edward vient de rentrer.

-Tu es resté à la maison ?

-J'ai été un peu chez Angie puis ensuite ici, pourquoi tu me fais un interrogatoire ?

-Edward vient de rentrer c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Passe le moi poupée s'il te plaît.

-OK...je lui tendis le téléphone en prenant une tête de fille qui ne comprend pas, je me rassis lançant un coup d'œil à Alex et Angie.

-J'étais où ? Sur Port Angeles avec les autres...non Bella est restée avec Angie et Alex...que quoi ? Non nous étions avec Chrystie pas avec Jessica...quoi ? Il se mit à rire nerveusement, pardon, rit-il, ce n'est pas nous Charlie je t'assures...ouais à tout à l'heure, il nous regarda, moi surtout...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa Charlie ? Me sauva Angie.

-Visiblement l'autre à reçu du sang sur elle.

-Jessica ? Demanda Alex, il approuva, comment ça reçu ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-J'ai pas tout compris, il m'a parlé de ballons ou je ne sais quoi, sinon vous avez fait quoi de votre soirée ?

-Oh rien de spécial, dis-je.

-Papotage de filles, dit Angie puis Alex qui nous racontait des anecdotes sur l'université, Chrystie rien ?

-Non, Ali' et Rose l'ont accaparées plus qu'autre chose, Emmett si c'est moqué d'elle, quand elle est arrivée il avait une sucette dans la bouche, nous rîmes doucement, des petits pics mais elle a pas vraiment captée je crois.

-La prochaine fois, dit Alex, je reste, nous restons tous et Bella tu fais ton entrée un peu plus tard sans qu'elle s'y attende histoire de la démoraliser.

-Je prend, souriais-je.

-Nous t'habillerons en garce, dit Angie.

-Si elle arrive seule non, dit Edward.

-Nous allons organiser ça comme il faut, dit Alex, je vais appeler Jessica un peu plus tard, aller à la pêche aux infos pour cet histoire de sang.

-Tiens nous au courant surtout, dit Angie, si c'est pas nous c'est qui ?

-Kim ? Demanda Edward.

-Peut-être, souffla Angie, Alex on y va ? Veux embêter ton petit frère avant de devoir rentrer, pourquoi il est pas là d'ailleurs ?

-Il est partit avec Emmett et Jasper, dit Edward.

-Je vais l'appeler, elle nous fit un bisou, Alex m'en fit un et une poignée de main pour mon chéri, je regardais la télé me mettant confortablement dans ses bras.

-Bella...mon ange...

-Hum ? Et merde il va me poser des questions, je sais pas mentir moi...Paul arriva, merci, merci, merci, chaton ! Dis-je tout sourire.

-Chaton il est nase...

Il me sauva le chaton fatigué...pour l'instant...je me trouvais mille et une chose à faire dans la soirée pour esquiver les questions qui arrivèrent à table avec mon père, soient ils ne sont pas dupes, soient ils baissent leur vigilance...ou je sais mentir ? Nan ils font semblant...

**Pov Bella.**

**Jeudi.**

Nous avions tous été convoqués par Angie dans un magasin par sms, juste une adresse, une heure, environ 18 heures et comme quoi c'était très important, ça sentait surtout la connerie.

Nous étions tous dans un grand magasin sur Seattle, nous prenant des vêtements ou autre, je restais avec Edward, Rose avec Angie prenant un air sérieux et inquiet, je riais doucement en les regardant, nous passâmes devant elles, donnant discrètement ce que nous voulions, Edward prit ma main nous mettant derrière un étalage nous permettant de les voir, les autres pas très loin de nous, Angie commença à s'agiter, ses gestes nerveux, Rose qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus tentant de la calmer, elles commençaient à s'attirer des regards, nous nous rapprochâmes l'air de rien pour entendre, mon homme dans mon dos.

-Chérie, calme toi, Angie frappa sa tempe à 3 reprises avec sa paume, j'échappais un rire, non chérie ne fais pas ça, allons payer et partons.

-Pute, pute, connasse ! Cracha-t-elle en secouant sa tête et en clignant des paupières, je riais nerveusement avec Edward, Rose resta concentrée, les gens près d'elles se retournèrent.

-Calme toi, respire ma chérie, Angie acquiesça nerveusement, Rose fit avancer Angie à la caisse, nous continuâmes à nous rapprocher discrètement, Angie ne broncha plus quelques minutes, Rose lui frottait doucement le dos, Angie reprit ses gestes nerveux, secouant ses cheveux, elle y mit ses mains pour arrêter de bouger sa tête.

-Putain, rit Edward elle est complètement barrée cette fille, je riais les larmes aux yeux, Rose parvint encore à la calmer, les regards de plus en plus sceptique sur elles, je regardais les autres Emmett filmait en riant.

-Je vais appeler Richard, dit Rose soit Ben.

-Richard la pute, cria Angie mauvaise, un grand silence suivit, seul la musique résonnait, je préférais pleurer de rire en baissant mon visage, gardant un œil sur elles.

-Richard ton homme, rectifia Rose en prenant une voix douce, les deux personnes devant elles les laissèrent passer, merci beaucoup, ils lui firent un sourire compatissant gardant une certaine distance, Rose sortit son téléphone, ils restaient trois personnes devant, oui Richard c'est Kathleen, tu pourrais nous rejoindre finalement parce que Brooke craque un peu...OK merci, à tout de suite...Richard arrive ma puce, elle lui prit la main, Angie marmonnait je ne sais quoi.

-Pétasse, sale conne, conne, conne ! Les personnes devant la regardèrent, putain ! Cria-t-elle à la fille.

-Non, non, je suis désolée, dit Rose paniquée, elle...elle est malade, est-ce que...est-ce que nous pourrions passer devant ? S'il vous plait...

-Allez-y...ils les laissèrent tous passer leur permettant d'atteindre la caisse, Rose les remercia un grand nombre de fois, posant tous les vêtements, la caissière était loin d'être rassurée jetant des petits regards à Angie, Ben arriva enfin.

-Mon ange je suis là, Angie se tourna vers lui, tout va bien maintenant, Kathleen...

-Ça va aller je pense, je fixais Angie qui regarda Ben froidement, elle lui mit une grosse gifle, Ben dut se retenir au comptoir, sa main sur sa joue, Brooke non ! Hurla Rose, mon Dieu Richard ça va ?

Mon homme se baissa pour rire, j'avais bloquée les yeux ronds, la caissière avait buggé, un nouveau silence, Rose aida Ben à se redresser, demandant à la fille d'activer, les agents de sécurité se rapprochèrent.

-Nous allons vite partir, leur dit Ben, la joue en feu, elle a des TOC, elle ne fait pas exprès, ils acquiescèrent restant près d'eux malgré tout.

-Baise moi pétasse ! Cria-t-elle à Ben, je retrouvais mon homme qui s'essuyait les yeux, les autres étaient soit choqués, soit mort de rire.

-On s'en va, s'il vous plait, dit-il suppliant à la caissière, elle acquiesça se remettant à scanner les vêtements, Angie la fixait, chérie arrête de regarder la dame, la vendeuse alla encore plus vite, je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-il à Rose.

-Elle était bien cet après-midi, elle a prit ses médicaments...

-Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser dehors aussi longtemps, tu sais bien que en fin de journée quand elle est fatiguée...chérie la dame tu la laisses tranquille...elle démarre au quart de tour, dit-il à Rose, tu peux la faire sortir une heure ou deux pas toute une journée.

-Elle voulait sortir, soupira Rose déçue, je voulais juste lui faire plaisir, je suis sincèrement désolée, tu peux la faire sortir si tu veux, je vous rejoins.

-Ouais c'est le mieux, il posa sa main sur le bras de Angie, prenant tout de même du recul, elle refusa de partir, ne complique pas la situation.

-J'veux mes affaires.

-Tu vas les avoir...tu nous donnes en spectacle, ils vont finir par nous mettre dehors ma puce.

-J'veux mes affaires !

-OK, OK, mais reste calme alors...vous ne pouviez pas prendre moins de vêtements ? Rose lui fit une petite moue, Brooke chérie, ne fixe pas les gens comme ça, ça pourrait les mettre mal à l'aise...

Elle continua malgré tout, retapant sa tempe avec sa main avant de se tirer les cheveux, Ben lui prit sa main, elle se servit de l'autre, la vendeuse elle allait plus vite, Rose récupéra les sacs, Ben lui retenait Angie, elle paya, la vendeuse souffla soulagée, Angie eut un mouvement en avant.

-Connasse, pute, raclure de chiottes, garce, trou du cul, moche, moche, moche, SaAlloooopppeeee ! Hurla-t-elle, Ben la mit sur son épaule allant vers la sortie, je te ferai la peau, suceuse de bites ! Je partis dans un fou rire avec Edward, prenant nous aussi la sortie, suce moi la bite pétasse !

Ils furent enfin dehors, nous lui suivîmes tous gardant nos distances, Angie elle se fit plaisir en sortant tout un tas d'insultes faisant retourner les passants, Ben alla dans une petite rue, Angie ne cria plus, il la posa au sol, nous les rejoignîmes tous.

-Bon alors ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire, nous la regardions riant à en pleurer, oh mon bébé, dit-elle à Ben, pardon, elle lui fit un câlin.

-Tu m'avais prévenue mais elle était violente, rit-il, putain j'ai eus mal, elle embrassa sa joue en riant et en s'excusant, il la garda contre lui en riant.

-À mon tour, rit Jasper, j'eus un temps d'arrêt quand il retira son jean le donnant a Ali' qui sautillait, j'éclatais de rire en voyant son mini short rouge, il remonta ses chaussettes blanches, retira sa veste et son pull se retrouvant en débardeur,enfin brassière vu que son ventre été apparent, Rose lui donna son bandeau jaune, il le mit de travers, ah merde je vais me pisser dessus, il passa un autre bandeau bleu autour de son poignet, autour du cou un chronomètre.

-Merde, rit Emmett il le fait vraiment, Jasper commença à faire ses assouplissements en soufflant, putain le blond comment je t'aime ! Jasper échappa un rire et passa entre nous, nous sortîmes de la petite ruelle en riant, il est à fond, dépêchez-vous.

Nous le suivîmes en riant, sa marche rapide, les passants bloquant et le suivant du regard, il roulait des fesses, je crus même qu'il allait s'en déboiter la hanche, nous dûmes limite courir, nous arrêtant quand il s'arrêta et commença ses pompes qui furent plus que rapide, il se releva, posa ses mains contre le mur et étira ses jambes, le bandeau était pratiquement en train de partir, Jasper était trop nerveux pour le remettre, il repartit tout aussi vite et devint dur à suivre, ses petites pauses devaient servir à nous permettre de rester à distance, il s'arrêta au niveau d'un banc posant un pied dessus.

-Dîtes moi qu'il a quelque chose sous son short...souffla Ali' paniquée, nous étions tous à rire, je me retournais au cas où, oh merci il a mit quelque chose, je pus regarder à nouveau, il est souple dis donc,dit-elle impressionnée, ça me fit rire deux fois plus.

-Les Quileute vont être pire que déçu de rater ça, rit Emmett, il arrêta de rire en voyant Jasper foncer droit sur nous déterminé, il nous fait quoi là ? Nous fîmes un passage au plus vite.

-Poussez-vous, poussez-vous, j'ai un timing moi !

Nous continuâmes à le suivre, à rire bêtement surtout, il fit volte-face nous regardant paniqué et repassant entre nous.

-Flics, flics, flics, dit-il en passant, on se casse les enfants. Ah oui ils sont là...on va peut-être courir vu qu'ils ont repérés Jasper.

-Chérie, murmura Edward, c'est quand tu le sens que nous partons...j'eus un rire con avant de me reprendre et de faire mon angoissée, Jasper était loin devant, Ali' a tenter de le rattraper avec ses vêtements,je repartis dans un fou rire, tu sais, là il faudrait que tu arrêtes de rire et que tu avances un peu plus vite parce qu'ils sont toujours derrière nous...il me regarda exaspéré ? Vas-y grimpe nous n'y arriverons pas sinon, il me présenta son dos, il serra mes jambes avant d'avancer beaucoup plus vite.

-Nous avons l'air de cons, riais-je.

-Question d'habitude, te demander de surveiller t'es possible ? Je tournais ma tête, riant encore parce qu'ils allaient plus vite, l'un d'eux leva même leur main, Bella ? J'allais vers son oreille.

-Quand un agent lève sa main, ça veut dire ''salut'' ou ''attendez-nous ? '' il se crispa, moi je riais bien, ah...je ne lui fais pas coucou alors, il marcha encore plus vite, je me sens de courir, riais-je, délit de fuite ! Vas-y amour riions un peu nous avons encore une chance !

Il me posa prenant ma main et nous faisant courir de plus en plus vite, j'avais arrêté de rire, un point de côté m'en empêchait, je ne me retournais pas, trop peur, il nous fit passer dans toutes sortes de ruelles, nous avions rattrapés Emmett et Rose chargée de tout un tas de sacs, nous nous cachâmes dans une rue tout les quatre, je pus rire à nouveau après avoir récupéré un semblant de souffle, je m'accrochais à la veste de Edward qui lui été à appeler les autres pour savoir où ils étaient.

-Petit frère, je crois que nous la perdons.

-Mais non elle va bien, je le regardais avant d'exploser de rire, elle relâche la pression...

-Je préfère la lubrique à la perturbée, dit Emmett sérieusement.

-Pense à respirer ma belle, rit Rose, j'approuvais.

-Ah non ma Rose, ne te laisse pas prendre à son rire à la con...

-Elle est rigolote ! Sinon, dit-elle plus sérieusement, rester sur place ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, allons retrouver les voitures et rentrons.

Je me contentais de suivre ne sachant pas du tout où nous étions alors trouver des voitures...nous parvînmes à tous nous retrouver, Jasper était rhabillé, nous le félicitions ainsi que Angie.

Après m'être remise de la folie de Jasper et Angie j'étais partie rejoindre Leah pour l'aider,les hommes aux sports, les filles parties voir Emily, si Leah sembla m'en vouloir en me voyant débarquer et me mettre à l'aider, elle en parut soulagée également, je m'emmêlais parfois mais rien d'irréparable, au moins je ne me trompais pas au niveau des paiements et ne cassais ou ne renversais rien, nous n'eûmes pas franchement le temps de papoter, nous verrons ça plus tard, les heures défilèrent et la brasserie se vida petit à petit avant qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux, nous nous assîmes épuisées sur la banquette après avoir fermé la porte et baissé les stores.

-Tu m'as sauvée, me dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'avais personne ?

-La petite que j'ai embauchée m'a prévenue à la dernière minute qu'elle était malade, elle revient demain, j'oublierai pas de la remercier, Emily vient m'aider ça ira.

-Maintenant nous nous amusons à tout ranger et remettre en place ?

-Maintenant tu rentres !

-Edward sait que je suis là, il viendra me chercher, je me levais et lui tendis la main, soit pas têtue !

Elle abandonna, nous eûmes de quoi nous occuper entre la cuisine, la vaisselle, la salle, tout laver, tout ranger, tout préparer pour le lendemain, pour le midi Kim l'aiderait, Leah me proposa de me ramener ce que j'acceptais, elle nous fit un plat pour toutes les deux, musique amérindienne en fond, je soupirais de plaisir en mangeant.

-Merci.

-Je vais interdire ce mot comme Paul le fait si bien pour moi et Edward, dis-je.

-Ça restes un mot important à dire.

-Je l'ai entendu et je t'en prie, voilà tu l'as dis pour toutes les autres fois également !

-C'est bien ce que tu as fais, tu le sais ? Je fronçais les sourcils, le faire venir chez ton père.

-Ça vient de mon père et Edward également.

-Mais la demande aurait émaner d'eux il ne serait pas forcément venu, que ça vienne de son double il n'aurait pas pu dire non.

-Tu l'appelles mon double ?

-C'est ce que vous êtes pour moi, c'est une bonne chose ce que vous faîtes, Paul c'est le plus grand regret de Jake, il en parle souvent, vos histoires se ressemblent sur beaucoup de points.

-Il n'en parle pas vraiment.

-Il ne le fera peut-être jamais, je n'ai pas connu le Paul de avant, je suis arrivée mariée à Jake, si Paul ne m'a jamais rien reproché, j'aimerai savoir qui il est vraiment, je commence à pouvoir m'en faire une idée, j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens, pareil pour toi, nous n'avons jamais vraiment pu nous retrouver toutes les deux comme à cet instant.

-Ça arrivera plus souvent, encore demain et dés que tu as besoin.

-Et toi ça te permet de penser à autre chose ?

-Oui et non, j'ai souvent...je me sens comme prête à exploser parfois mais je n'en fais rien.

-Par rapport à Franck ?

-Lui, mes grands-parents, Renée.

-Si tu sens que ça vient, relâche tout Bella, pleurer ne fais pas de toi une personne faible, c'est parfois nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer à avancer, à la mort de mon père j'ai voulu tout prendre sur moi pour aider ma mère, Seth mais au final moi qui ne voulait pas craquer devant eux c'est ce qui est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, tu ne peux pas contrôler ta peine, tu ne fais que la remettre à plus tard et plus tu attendras plus ça te fera du mal.

-Et ensuite ? Je craque et ?

-Tu craques et ensuite tu avances, là tu cherches à avancer en mettant de côté bien trop de choses importantes, si pour Renée je n'ai pas de solutions à te donner, pour Franck tu reprendras contact quand tu ressentiras le besoin, pour tes grands-parents...dans notre culture nous avons une vision différente de la votre de la mort, il y a une prière que mon père aimait beaucoup, tu veux l'entendre ou une autre fois ?

-Non je veux l'entendre.

-Elle m'a aidé d'une certaine façon, je me la récite souvent. Je l'écoutais attentivement jusqu'à la fin, nous nous fîmes un petit sourire, je te la donnerai je l'ai sur papier, si ça peut te soulager d'une quelconque façon...

-Tu la ressens sa présence parfois ?

-J'aime à le croire, tout est dans la croyance, il est important d'y croire et ne pas penser que plus rien n'existe par la suite, je fais ce que mon père aurait voulu, je vis, je vis pour lui, tu n'es pas seule Bella à connaître ce genre de vide du jour au lendemain, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là, Jake aussi, ce n'est qu'une suggestion mais tu pourrais te prendre une journée pour souffler sans portable, rien, te retrouver toi, parce que tu es là a toujours essayer de faire en sorte d'aller bien mais pas pour toi, pour nous.

-Sam m'en a parlé après la soirée du feu sur la plage.

-Une journée dans une vie Bella ce n'est rien, elle avança son portable de mes mains, si je te laisse trop réfléchir tu ne vas pas le faire.

-C'est une espèce de coup monté ?

-Non, il faut que tu acceptes certaines choses, tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux ta douleur est toujours là, tu ne veux pas craquer devant nous fais le loin de nous alors mais ne pense pas que ignorer sera suffisant, ça te rattrapera, c'est déjà le cas.

J'arrivais chez mon père, il était assez tard en fait, pratiquement 1 heure du matin, si je pensais trouver une maison endormie ce ne fut pas le cas et quand je rentrais ils étaient tout les 3 dans le salon et pas avec des mines des plus réjouîtes, ils ne devaient peut-être pas appréciés que je me déshabillais dans l'entrée sentant leur regard, j'allais les rejoindre restant à l'entrée du salon.

-Vous n'aimez pas c'est ça ? Demandais-je, en y réfléchissant ça pourrait être pas mal, enfin je ne sais pas, si vous ne voulez pas je n'en ferai rien...Leah...ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles poupée ?

-De la proposition de Leah, en réalité de Sam, vous savez il voulait m'emmener je ne sais où, faire je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

-Tu as dis oui ? Me demanda Edward, j'approuvais timidement.

-Juste une journée.

-Non mais Bella, c'est bien, je ne vais pas te dire le contraire.

-J'emmènerai ton mec à mon boulot, je vais en faire un bon ouvrier, je leur fis un petit sourire.

-Alors pourquoi ses têtes quand je suis arrivée ? Le peu d'ambiance qui c'était détendu s'évapora, quoi ?

-Poupée...me dit mon père nerveusement.

-Ah non...dis-je en reculant, commence pas de cette façon, ça fait mauvaise nouvelles, mon dos heurta le mur, il s'était rapproché, Edward et Paul derrière.

-Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, tout le monde va bien, je suis désolé.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Franck à fait déposer quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui, en début de soirée quand je suis rentré, il a laissé un mot pour toi que je n'ai pas ouvert, je t'attendais, nous t'attendions.

-Il est venu ?

-Non, il a fait déposer poupée, il sortit une lettre de sa poche arrière et me la tendit, viens, il me fit aller m'assoir dans le fauteuil, je ne fis pas durer davantage le suspense, j'ouvrai rapidement la lettre, ce que j'avais senti était bien ce que j'avais pensé, elles étaient là dans ma main, poupée ?

-Pourquoi il fait ça ? Je baissais ma tête mettant ma main dans mes cheveux, je dépliais la lettre la lisant '' Ne prend pas ça comme un geste maladroit, ta place est à Forks alors ce qui t'appartient également, je te ramène ce que tu adorais autrefois en espérant que ça sera toujours le cas, je pense à toi, Franck.'', je laissais la lettre tomber au sol, jamais ça va s'arrêter, elle est où ? Ils m'indiquèrent ou la trouver.

Je soufflais et me levais, j'allumais la lumière de derrière avant d'aller dehors,mettre mes bottes et un gilet, je passais par l'avant ce qui n'avait aucune logique, je contournais la maison restant sur le côté, j'arrêtais en la voyant protégée par sa bâche, je repris mon souffle me remettant à avancer, les jambes tremblantes, mon cœur qui n'était pas loin de me lâcher, je soulevais la bâche de l'avant, la retirant rapidement, étant à l'arrière je fermais les yeux, ce n'est que du matériel Bella, que du matériel, je regardais du côté opposé pour ne pas la voir tout de suite, un souffle et je me retrouvais face à elle, ma Shelby...ma Shelby dans mon jardin à Forks, la voiture de mon grand-père, une journée sans complication, juste une, sans rien, l'idée de Sam était la bonne, me couper du monde, je fixais les lignes blanches sur le capot.

-Hum...elle était sur une remorque, dit mon père dans mon dos, poupée ? Je secouais la tête négativement, j'allais remettre la bâche dessus, ils m'aidèrent tout les 3 pour aller plus vite.

Je restais près de la voiture, mon père et Paul rentrèrent, Edward me prit contre lui, j'étais comme inerte, mon regard sur la bâche au-dessus de son épaule, les clefs toujours dans ma main.

-Je suis fatiguée, chuchotais-je, il embrassa ma tempe nous faisant rentrer, je m'allongeais sur le côté les clés toujours dans ma main que je regardais, Edward dans mon dos ses bras autour de moi.

-Pars avec Sam mon ange, pars et reviens, pas de ''et toi ? '' parce que je serai avec Paul, ton père et tout ira bien, il retira les clés de ma main les posant sur la table de nuit prenant ma main dans la sienne, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Bella, il récupéra sa main me mettant sur le dos, son téléphone dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'appel Sam qu'il vienne maintenant et non tu ne me diras pas non, laisse moi le faire, je ne vais pas laisser passer les jours et te regarder t'effondrer de plus en plus, fin de la discussion mon ange.

Je le regardais faire, l'heure pourtant tardive, il se leva, je m'assis, il descendit et remonta en moins de temps qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir réfléchir, il fit mon sac et quand je fus sur le point de dire quelque chose pour le stopper son regard ne me fit pas continuer, il me donna des vêtements chauds, je me changeais, descendant avec lui ensuite, il posa mon sac dans l'entrée, mon père et Paul à me regarder, ce dernier me demanda de laisser téléphone, bijoux, j'eus à peine le temps de tout retirer que Sam entra et là je paniquais clairement, ça allait trop vite pour moi, Edward, Paul, mon père, tous les autres, les cours...Mon sac trop gros pour ne serait-ce qu'une journée, l'échange d'un câlin, d'un bisou avec eux et j'étais déjà sur la route avec Sam à 1:47 du matin à ne rien comprendre, j'osais même pas bouger, parler...

Pov Edward.

Bien qu'ils soient loin nous étions toujours devant la maison assis sur les marches, Paul et Charlie d'un côté et de l'autre de moi, il s'alluma une cigarette m'en proposant une, Charlie se leva revenant avec des bières.

-Je ne suis pas censé savoir que tu fumes ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne fume pas.

-C'est bien ce que je vois, nous échangeâmes un bref sourire vite remballé, si j'ai bien compris elle ne revient pas demain ?

-Non, dit Paul, tout dépendra d'elle, tant qu'elle ne relâchera pas la pression, Sam ne la ramènera pas.

-Sa salle de sport ? Demanda Charlie.

-Jared prend la relève, il avait tout planifié en avance depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé, la voiture c'est juste la goutte d'eau, Franck par sa maladresse nous ''arrange'' d'une certaine façon, ça aurait pu durer pendant un moment sinon.

-Et sam va faire quoi ? Demanda Charlie.

-La ramener à l'essentiel, la faire craquer, commencer à lui faire accepter certaines choses, prendre du recul, quand nous étions plus jeunes mon père et celui de Jake nous faisait passer quelques jours en pleine forêt avec rien, absolument rien, nous savions qu'ils étaient dans les parages mais ne sont jamais intervenus, Sam restera près de Bella, nous, nous devions nous servir de ce qui nous entourait, complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur, tu te retrouves avec juste tes pensées, la notion du temps tu ne l'as pas, quelques jours m'avaient semblé 1 mois, tu en ressors différemment, là Bella avait trop de possibilités de fuite, elle va perdre du temps avec nous en se demandant comment nous allons, Sam se contentera de ''ils vont bien'' rien que ça, ça va l'énerver au bout d'un moment d'ailleurs.

-Et c'est ce qu'il veut en fait ? Demandais-je.

-Peu importe comment elle ressortira le trop plein d'émotions, il va tout tester jusqu'à trouver comment la faire prendre conscience ce qu'elle refuse de voir.

-Elle va s'en vouloir, dis-je.

-Comme toujours, dit Paul, elle s'en voudra toujours de quelque chose, il se leva se mettant devant nous, continuant à fumer et boire.

-Si j'avais déjà envisagé d'aller trouver Renée avant, dit Charlie, je me retrouve complètement bloqué au vue de la réaction de Bella face à Franck, j'aimerai mais que ce soit d'aller la voir, de porter plainte, ça équivaut à perdre ma fille...

-Tant qu'elle ne se met pas en tête d'aller la voir, dis-je.

-Qu'elle nous évite ça surtout, dit Charlie nerveux, la pire idée qu'elle pourrait avoir.

-Sauf si nous y allons avec elle, dis-je.

-Pour le notaire elle veut que je sois là, je vais devoir attendre plusieurs mois pour régler mes comptes, c'est bien trop loin, Renée ne viendra pas, ça m'étonnerait, d'un autre côté je vois mal Bella prendre la décision d'aller là-bas seule...je regardais Paul qui regardait sur le côté pas vraiment tranquille,je l'observais jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent, il le détourna prenant une gorgée de sa bière, fiston n°2...

-Je n'ai rien dis.

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu parles et là plus rien, c'est quoi le souci ?

-Il n'y en a pas Charlie, nous le fixions, ne me demandez rien...

-Elle va le faire ! Dis-je en me redressant nerveusement, quand ? Charlie aussi se leva.

-Me faîtes pas ça...

-Attend, tu sais qu'elle veut aller voir sa mère et tu ne nous en parle pas ? Demandais-je énervé.

-Putain, soupira-t-il.

-Paul...dit Charlie, quand ? Il se fit pensif nous rendant encore plus nerveux, ça ne sortira pas d'entre nous mais j'aimerai savoir si ma fille s'apprête à faire une connerie, je laisse les autres passer, celle-ci c'est non !

-Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse qu'elle a fait, je ne sais pas si elle le fera, je lui ais dit que ça ne vous plaira pas plus qu'à moi, je ne sais pas où elle en est avec cet idée aujourd'hui, j'en sais pas plus, je ne peux pas la trahir davantage, si ça partait plus loin je vous en aurai parler mais là...c'est comme pour toi et Franck Charlie, si elle sait que je vous en ai parlé elle ne me confiera plus rien...Eddy, tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurai pas laissée faire et que je te l'aurai dis.

-Elle en parlé quand ? Demandais-je.

-Il y a quelques jours avant que je parte bosser.

-Je suis prêt à ne pas lui en parler, dit Charlie, à condition que tu nous dises si l'idée lui revient, il approuva.

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous rapporterai d'autres discussions.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande, dis-je, mais comprend que sur ce sujet, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Je le redis, elle en aurait reparlé plus sérieusement vous auriez été au courant.

-Sauf si maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es contre, dis-je, elle ne t'en reparle pas et nous le fasse dans notre dos.

Nous nous regardâmes sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait plus de chances que ça se passe de cette façon malheureusement, nous restâmes dans le silence finissant son bières avant de rentrer, Charlie partit se coucher, je pris des TOC de Bella en me mettant à ranger notre chambre.

-Hey Eddy...je fis signe à Paul de rentrer, il referma la porte, je te l'aurai dis.

-Je sais mais sur le coup me reproche pas de l'avoir mauvaise.

-Je ne fais pas de reproche, elle a dit qu'elle t'en parlerait ainsi que à Charlie, nous nous assîmes en bout de lit, t'inquiète elle va revenir ta Bella.

-Comment ? Ça c'est la grande question.

-Différente, ça ne veut pas dire que ça sera en mal.

-C'est frustrant, tout est frustrant avec Bella depuis le départ, son passé, ses réactions, Franck qui n'a rien arrangé bien que maintenant elle connaisse les blancs mais ça n'en reste pas moins frustrant, là elle n'est plus là sans que je n'ai pu l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

-Tu le fais tout les jours et ça j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la première fois que je te le dis, se retrouver seule ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

-Je leur dis quoi aux autres demain ?

-Ce que tu as envie Eddy.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions toujours en voiture, je ne percevais rien à part les phares sur la route et la forêt sur les bas côté, nous n'avions pas encore échangés un seul mot, je regardais de temps en temps l'heure, 2h35...2h50...puis la route disparut, la voiture s'arrêta, nuit noire,il ouvrit sa portière la laissant ouverte je profitais de la lumière, il ouvrit son coffre, je ne bougeais pas, ne détachais même pas ma ceinture, je flippais en le voyant allumer une grosse torche et venir ouvrir ma portière, un gros sac sur le dos, l'autre à la main.

-Descend Bella...

-Tu..mais...non...camping ?

-Fais moi confiance, tu ne risques rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Mais dormir dans la voitu...

-Bella descend, dit-il moins calmement.

-Je veux rentrer...

-Pour ? Pour continuer à aller mal ? La réponse est non, nous sommes là pour une raison précise.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, il me fixa sans l'ombre d'un sourire, j'abandonnais, détachais ma ceinture et descendis, il partit fermer sa portière, je paniquais au moindre bruit, je me rapprochais de lui.

-Tiens ton sac, je passais la bandoulière, il était plus que chargé quand même, la torche il l'avait coincé avec le sac qu'il portait à la main, il m'en donna une, prenant ma main libre, il faut marcher un peu, tu ne crains rien.

Je me tus avançant tremblante, j'étais à l'affût du moindre bruit ou absence de bruit parfois, je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant, nous marchâmes longtemps et enfin nous fûmes arrivés, je le sus parce qu'il me l'indiqua, je posais mon sac au sol balayant la torche tout autour de nous, des arbres, des arbres, des arbres, un petit espace entre ses arbres qui nous entouraient.

Je le regardais rassembler du bois, un feu avait précédemment avoir été fait aux vues des cendres, j'étais perplexe.

-Sam...comment tu fais pour reconnaître un endroit comme ça dans le noir ?

-Nombre de pas précis depuis la voiture et des marques sur les arbres.

-Quels marques ? Il me fit un demi sourire.

-On verra si tu arrives à les repérer, ce soir nous restons là, demain, chaque jours nous bougerons et...

-Chaque jours ?

-Il y a un but à atteindre Bella, nous sommes pas là pour faire du sur place, ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt, nous repartons dans peu d'heures, repose toi, je le regardais.

-Où ça ? Il sortit une couverture et un duvet me le posant à même le sol près du feu, il mit le sien enfin lui c 'était juste une couverture, il me montra ''mon lit'' avec sa main, il n'y a pas de tente ?

-Tu as déjà de la chance d'avoir un duvet, auprès du feu tu n'auras pas froid, je regardais à gauche, à droite, au sol...

-C'est quoi le but du jeu ?

-Il n'y a pas de jeu, chaque jour une nouvelle étape, plus on passe une étape, plus on laisse des affaires derrière nous, ton duvet profites en parce que demain soir tu ne l'aura pas, je vais te faire courir, te pousser dans tes retranchements, te montrer que tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, tu vas te découvrir d'autres ressources, te découvrir seule, ce qu'il se passera ici n'en sortira pas, je veux que tu observes ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, je t'apprendrai des choses sur ce qui t'entoures, tu voulais connaître nos légendes, je vais t'en faire vivre une partie, je ne veux qu'une chose que tu te préoccupes de toi, perds toi dans tes pensées, dans tes songes, tes réflexions ce que tu veux...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce qu'il est temps Bella que tu es du temps rien que pour toi, que tu ne sois pas à tout faire pour penser à autre chose que à ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, que tu réalises ce que tu as perdue parce que t'es en train de te perdre Bella et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

-Être là c'est m'empêcher d'avancer, je vais encore être à la ramasse en retrouvant tout le monde, encore pleins de choses que je vais manquer et que je vais devoir rattraper...

-Des choses futiles pour la plupart, je te ramènes à l'essentiel, tes conneries t'attendront, tout le monde t'attendra mais pour revenir Bella tu dois d'abord te retrouver, voir te trouver et il est important que tu le fasse seule.

-Mais j'avais des projets...

-Tu en auras au retour.

-Je...

-Je vais te dire ce que je vois, j'ai beau ne rien dire, j'observe, j'écoute ce qu'il se dit, je te vois perdre les pédales comme nous tous, je te vois mettre ton énergie à vouloir être comme une jeune fille comme tout le monde, la vérité c'est que tu ne seras jamais comme tout le monde, pas avec ton passé, tu ne peux pas prétendre ne pas ressentir de souffrance, c'est impossible, toute ta vie Bella tu l'auras cette cassure, arrête de vouloir te cacher derrière tes ''je vais bien'' que tu n'arrêtes pas de lâcher, nous savons tous qu'ils sont faux, tu essaies de te convaincre par tout les moyens que tu peux surmonter tout ça en quelques jours, ça aussi c'est impossible, désormais tu vas être seule en quelque sorte parce que je ne serai pas loin mais tu n'auras plus d'échappatoire, tu vas te retrouver face à toi même, ce que je pense être une de tes plus grande peur..à tord et tu verras, je l'espère que tu es une jeune femme à part, être différente d'une autre fille de ton âge ne veux pas dire que tu es moins bien, au contraire, faut juste que tu ouvres tes yeux, que tu cesses de te cacher derrière je ne sais quel excuse, tu ne vas pas bien et a juste raison, nous allons commencer à y remédier, je ne peux pas le faire seul mais sache que nous ne partirons pas d'ici tant que je ne sentirai pas de ta part une amélioration, une prise de conscience, tu le sais aussi bien que moi si tu n'es pas au pied du mur tu n'avancera pas.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-Alors tu continueras comme tu le fais déjà, à te mentir, à ne pas parvenir à surmonter ce que la vie t'a malheureusement imposée et un jour tu exploseras Bella, nous te perdrons tous, ce que je vois c'est que depuis Franck, pour autant que je saches à part pour Thanksgiving tu n'es pas retournée à la villa, tu n'as revue plus que ça Esmée et Carlisle, tu aurais pu partir avec Edward mais nous savons, je sais que tu ne le fais pas, pas uniquement pour rester auprès de ton père mais simplement parce que si tu as ne serais-ce qu'une chance de te retrouver seule tu craqueras et ça tu ne le veux pas, ce que je pense...c'est que Carlisle tu l'évites consciemment ou non parce que tu sais que lui il veut que tu prennes du recul, Esmée je me dis que c'est liée à ta mère, tu les rejettes d'une certaine façon.

-Non, chuchotais-je,je secouais la tête négativement.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne les vois plus ? Seule je te parle, en contre partie tu fais venir Paul chez toi pour t'aider oui mais aussi pour te donner une raison de ne pas retourner à la villa, un médecin et une femme que tu considères comme ta mère à t'observer tout le temps, tu n'es pas prête à le ressentir, vrai ton père a besoin de toi, Edward, Paul, nous tous, mais si tu continues Bella à suivre la voie que tu as prise, tu n'y arrivera pas, si tu as peur de perdre l'un d'entre nous, nous avons tous peur de te perdre, tu ne veux pas de psy, de médicaments,tu ne veux pas non plus reconnaître que ça ne va pas, si pour les deux premiers je ne peux rien faire, pour le troisième je vais faire en sorte que tu t'en rendes compte, tu n'auras rien pour te cacher ici, je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant, ici tu ne le pourras pas même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Je restais debout quand lui se baissa pour alimenter le feu, j'étais bien couverte, je sentais tout de même un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale, je ne pouvais pas fuir ou retourner à la voiture de toute façon je ne la retrouverai pas et je me perdrai plus qu'autre chose, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon duvet me contentant de regarder les flammes et...et je ne fis rien d'autre, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire...

**Pov Edward.**

Nous étions toujours à bavarder avec Paul, il n'était pas loin de 4 heures du matin, je me remis à ranger ce qui pouvait rester, finissant par la veste que Bella avait en rentrant, en voulant la ranger une feuille pliée en quatre en tomba, en droit de le faire ou non je la dépliais commençant ma lecture, je posais la veste tout en lisant et allais m'assoir en bout du lit, Paul se pencha brièvement, je lui donnais.

-Je connais, je me la gardais donc.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une prière de mon peuple, à l'écriture c'est Leah, j'approuvais.

-Tu ne bosses pas demain ?

-Si je me ''lève'' dans une heure, faut que je repasses par chez moi récupérer des affaires, je bosses dans le coin.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Histoire de bouger un peu quoi...

-Gardons pour nous ce genre de truc, ça ferait parler tes frères et les miens.

-Nous allons nous en passer.

-Je vais chercher mon sac et on y va.

Je le laissais sortir, passant un pull, mes baskets, ma veste, je repris la feuille pour la relire avant de la laisser sur le lit.

Quand je ne serai plus là, lâchez-moi  
Laissez-moi partir  
Car j'ai tellement de choses à faire et à voir  
Ne pleurez pas en pensant à moi  
Soyez reconnaissants pour les belles années  
Pendant lesquelles je vous ai donné mon amour  
Vous ne pouvez que deviner  
Le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté  
Je vous remercie pour l'amour que chacun m'a démontré  
Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de voyager seul.  
Pendant un court moment vous pouvez avoir de la peine.  
La confiance vous apportera réconfort et consolation.  
Nous ne serons séparés que pour quelques temps

Laissez les souvenirs apaiser votre douleur, je ne suis pas loin et la vie continue

Si vous en avez besoin, appelez-moi et je viendrai  
Même si vous ne pouvez me voir ou me toucher, je serai là,  
Et si vous écoutez votre coeur, vous sentirez clairement  
La douceur de l'amour que j'apporterai  
Quand il sera temps pour vous de partir,  
Je serai là pour vous accueillir,  
Absent de mon corps, présent avec Dieu  
N'allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer  
Je ne suis pas là, je ne dors pas  
Je suis les mille vents qui soufflent,  
Je suis le scintillement des cristaux de neige,  
Je suis la lumière qui traverse les champs de blé,  
Je suis la douce pluie d'automne,  
Je suis l'éveil des oiseaux dans le calme du matin,  
Je suis l'étoile qui brille dans la nuit  
N'allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer  
Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas mort.


	22. Chapter 22 saison 2

Me revoilà...

Mimir94r, Tinga Bella, merci pour tout vos MP de soutien.

Merci à toutes celles qui auront eut la patience d'attendre, d'avoir compris que j'avais besoin de souffler, Flo, Val, Octo toutes les barrées/looseuses, vous vous reconnaîtrez.

Merci à toutes celles qui sont sur mon facebook pour les encouragements.

Je vous dis à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 saison 2**

**POV Bella**

**Un vendredi soir.**

Nous étions à la villa, j'étais revenue depuis quelques jours, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Edward, que j'avais emmené en week-end à peine de retour, je lui avais raconté pratiquement tout ce qui s'était passé dans les bois, je tentais de rattraper ce qui était arrivé aux autres sans pour autant angoisser.

-Ne t'en fais pas nous nous referons des sorties, plein de sorties jusqu'à épuisement, dit Emmett, puis tu sais j'ai fait tout un tas de films pour que tu rattrapes tout, du moins le plus important, donc pas besoin de culpabiliser ! OK ? Nous nous regardâmes, tu n'es pas OK c'est ça ?

-Si, je suis OK, souriais-je, puis Edward, Paul et... en fait un peu tout le monde m'a déjà montré les films.

-Non ça doit être de la merde ce qu'ils ont comme films, je parle de MES films, les miens, moi je sais cadrer et filmer non parce que... je vis Rose lever les yeux au ciel et laisser son dos se poser contre la banquette, les yeux sur la télé et un air exaspéré, tout le monde s'imagine qu'il est facile de filmer, que n'importe qui peu le faire alors que non, il faut faire attention à la lumière, le son également est très important, les autres avaient abandonnés également, tous à regarder la télé, Bell' tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui, dis-je rapidement, je t'écoute...

-Et je disais quoi ? Je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil qui m'ignora le traitre, Bella...

-Emmett ? demandai-je timidement.

-Je vais reprendre, je crus entendre des dents grincer, au fait merci pour le caméscope ! Je lui fis un petit sourire timide, c'était ton idée Eddy me l'a dit, puis j'ai tout le nécessaire pour faire de bons montages et tout...

-Malheureusement, souffla Rose toujours à regarder la télé.

-Je t'ai entendu Rose.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle froidement, nous le savons tous que tu te prends pour un scénariste depuis quelques jours, je ne suis même pas la star dans l'histoire mais la vulgaire assistante.

-Chérie...

-C'est Rosalie pour toi, tu m'appelleras chérie quand tu auras arrêté de refuser du sexe parce que môssieur veut filmer de la merde.

-Ne sois pas jalouse d'un caméscope, c'est stupide, tu déformes tout.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas mon vagin qui va être déformé.

-Ne sois pas chiante Rose de toute façon tu as tes règles.

-Au moins je m'enfile quelque chose, soupira-t-elle.

-Nous sommes obligés de subir vos discussions ? demanda Jasper blasé, je fixais Emmett coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes, l'air sérieux fixer Rose qui regardait à nouveau la télé.

-Je crois qu'ils ont finis, dit Angie.

-Rose... Rosalie, soupira Emmett.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle froide comme la glace, Emmett soupira, ils soupirèrent tous, je me rapprochais de Edward discrètement.

-Amour, chuchotai-je, je n'ai pas tout suivis là... enfin j'ai compris là mais pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ?

-Ce n'est rien, c'était pareil avec les jeux vidéos, ça lui passera, Rose est en guerre avec le caméscope.

-Oh la ferme Emmett, s'énerva-t-elle, Bell', je me crispais, elle me fit un sourire ce qui me rassura pour l'instant.

-Oui ?

-Rien je voulais juste te faire un sourire.

-Ah merci, son sourire fut encore plus large, s'arrêtant quand son regard retomba sur Emmett.

-Bella, je me pose une question, dit Ali', quand tu étais dans les bois, tu as fait comment pour survivre ? Non parce que tu as dû avoir peur non ?

-Le jour où Sam nous a viré tout le superflu j'ai commencé à flipper.

-C'est quoi que tu appelles le ''superflu'' ? me demanda Rose.

-Sac de couchage par exemple, elle me fit les gros yeux, Ali' et Angie également, ça n'avait plus de nécessité.

-Bah si quand même, dit Ali', ne pas avoir froid...

-Sam faisait un feu régulièrement.

-Avec quoi ? demanda Emmett, il t'a fait le feu en frottant du bois ? Des pierres ? J'échappais un rire, tu ne sais pas comment ça m'a travaillé, j'ai même essayé, ça marche pas ! râla-t-il, alors dis-moi comment il a fait, pitié petite sœur, je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui se gardait de rire.

-Euh...

-Putain par la pensée ! cria Emmett, un truc d'indien je suis sûr !

-Avec un briquet Emmett, juste un briquet... si les autres partirent dans un fou rire, Emmett non, il me regardait attendant... quoi d'ailleurs, Emmett ?

-Parce que en plus tu es sérieuse ? J'acquiesçai, je me suis cassé le cul pendant plusieurs jours pour essayer de faire du feu à l'ancienne et Sam le mec des bois il sort un briquet ? Il est fâché le nounours, oh l'indien en carton, il aurait pu t'impressionner en le faisant avec des pierres merde, ou je sais pas genre du foin, un rayon de soleil, tu frottes du bois et... attends... arrêtez de rire vous, cracha-t-il, vous n'aviez plus de sacs on est d'accord ? J'approuvais, comment vous avez fait pour vous laver, vous changer et tout ?

-Je peux donner la réponse ? me demanda Angie, j'ai compris le principe je crois, Belly ?

-Vas-y, souriais-je.

-Alors je dirai... ça n'avait plus de nécessité ! Foooo ! C'est ça ? J'approuvais en riant.

-C'est l'idée, riais-je, mais un cours d'eau et nous nous lavions comme ça, ils me regardèrent tous, quoi ?

-Je suis le seul, dit Ben, à m'imaginer Bell' et Sam' jouer les Adam et Ève dans la rivière ? ils secouèrent tous la tête négativement, tu vois Bell' ça on veut bien savoir comment ça c'est passé parce que ça mérite une réponse quand même, Eddy ?

-Eddy va être encore plus attentif, je riais nerveusement, vas-y chérie, raconte-nous...

-Nous en sommes tous à l'image de Bella et Sam nus dans la rivière ? demanda Jasper, ils approuvèrent me blasant par la même occasion, OK, Bell' vas-y !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions nus, je n'ai jamais dit non plus que Sam était collé à moi ou à ma vue quand ça arrivait...

-Psst, fit Ben aux autres, elle explique qu'en fait, chuchota-t-il, elle ne sait pratiquement pas lavée et qu'elle sentait plus l'animal qu'autre chose, je le plombais du regard, ses yeux le confirment, maintenant nous savons pourquoi elle n'est pas venue direct nous retrouver, plusieurs douches furent nécessaires...

-L'haleine surtout, railla Emmett, putain ça devait sentir bon tiens, je lui fis un doigt, où sont passés tes ongles ? Je rangeais mon doigt, cachant mes mains.

-Je les ai cassés, un par un, les filles furent les plus compatissantes.

-Trop de saletés en dessous, dit Ben.

-En fait Sam a décidé de rentrer à cause de l'odeur, rit Jasper.

-Le tue-glamour, rit Emmett, une sauvageonne dans toute sa splendeur, elle devait avoir des locks je suis sûr ! Tu peux nous le dire tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas en 5 jours dans la forêt que j'aurai pu avoir des locks, amour...

-Je suis là, je t'imagine en fait, sourit-il.

-Il t'imagine nue encore dans la rivière, dit Rose, c'est pour ça ce petit sourire à la con, je pouffais, sans sac de couchage ça veut dire que tu as dormis à même le sol ? Je lui fis oui de la tête, mon Dieu, toutes ses bêtes qui ont dû venir sur toi !

-Être épuisée ça aide, juste que certains matins j'ai fait mon hystérique, araignée, insectes en tout genre, ça réveille.

-Mais vous mangiez quoi ? demanda Ben intrigué.

-Ce que l'on trouvait, Sam a plein de ressources !

-Ouais surtout pour emmener les jeunes filles nues dans les rivières, dit Emmett, il a de sacrés combines quand même, j'en ai du vice mais pas à ce point, j'admire, il se casse quand même la tête ce pervers de Sam, la haine quand même il se retrouve avec un petit putois à la fin.

-C'est quoi l'histoire de ''Sam le pervers'' ? demandai-je.

-Nous nous sommes fait plein de scenarii différents, dit Angie, nous avons tentés de savoir ce que tu pouvais faire, quand il a plu encore plus nous nous sommes attendus à ce que tu rentres ce jour là, vous vous êtes pris la pluie non ?

-Ils étaient dehors, dit Ben, évidemment qu'ils se sont pris la pluie, n'empêche j'aurai bien aimé être là, dit-il plus sérieusement, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Vous vous êtes fait la sortie boîte qui était prévue ? demandai-je.

-Nous nous sommes fait une soirée à La Push à la place, dit Ali', nuit blanche puis nous sommes restés là-bas le samedi, nous avons squattés et nous sommes rentrés, soirée cinéma samedi soir, Angie a pu venir dormir, même Ben ! Dimanche matin messe, grimaça-t-elle, tout se paye évidemment, je pouffais.

-De pire en pire, soupira Emmett, abstention, abstention... et abstention.

-Abstention ! dit Jasper, je tenais à le souligner.

-Mon père ne m'a pas dit qu'il y était, dis-je.

-Il a déserté, dit Edward, moi aussi, nous sommes allés à la pêche, Paul également, j'éclatais de rire, c'était bien ! Papa Charlie était bien content.

-Vous deviez être beaux tous les trois dans la barque, riais-je.

-Nous l'étions, sourit-il, nous allons nous le refaire.

-Bière, pêche... quoi d'autre ? Match à la télé ?

-Oui, séries policières aussi, ton père il est à fond à chaque fois, nous nous sommes même fait des compétitions, celui qui trouve le tueur en premier...

-Passionnant, railla Rose.

-Tu as jouée aussi, nous avons tous joués, Charlie nous a fait un Cluedo géant à tous, indices et tout pour parfaire notre logique quand nous faisons nos sales coups bien que la vraie coupable n'était pas là, ils me regardèrent tous, Angie détourna son regard, elle a avoué pour les ballons, nous lui avons fait avouer !

-Charlie m'a fait avouer, dit Angie, commissariat, lumière sur la tronche et l'air menaçant, c'était pas pour ça à la base mais pour nous montrer comment faire avouer avec vices... désolée.

-Et Alex il l'a pris comment ? Les bébés ? demandai-je, aux regards curieux et de panique d'Angie, j'avais fait une boulette, je vais faire un café qui en veut un ? dis-je ne me levant rapidement, je partis dans la cuisine tout aussi vite en grimaçant, merde ?

-Nous nous disions bien que toutes les deux uniquement ce n'était pas possible, me dit Edward en se rapprochant, chérie ?

-Tu veux un café ? demandai-je l'air de rien, il me scruta sourire en coin, je t'en fais un ! Nous laissâmes le silence s'installer, bon oui d'accord, ils étaient là, c'est bien nous cinq qui avons fait ça et nous le revendiquons, j'allais à la porte de la cuisine, Angie assumons ! J'assume !

-Je n'ai plus le choix j'assume aussi mais ne disons rien à papa Charlie.

-OK ! dis-je soulagée.

-En fait vous n'assumez pas, dit Emmett.

-Ne soit pas pénible Emmy, grognais-je, je retournais dans la cuisine, il est désagréable...

-Tu es juste dégoûtée que nous sachions la vérité, railla Edward, je le regardais en plissant des yeux son petit sourire toujours là, Angie avait juste dit que vous étiez toutes les deux, elle a plus de vice que ton père faut croire, laquelle de vous deux à plus de vice ?

-Angie, chuchotai-je.

-J'aime comment tu la soutiens.

-Je ne fais que répondre à ta question et tu remarqueras que pour une fois je te soutiens ! dis-je fièrement.

-Il n'y avait rien à soutenir pour ma part... railla-t-il, je soupirais en lui avançant sa tasse, tu boudes ?

-Non.

-Si un peu.

-Câlin ? demandai-je en me rapprochant, j'allais contre son torse refermant ses bras sur moi.

-Encore un faux prétexte ? j'approuvais.

-Tout prétexte est bon pour un câlin, pâte à fixe n'oublie pas, plus fort le câlin.

Nous nous serrâmes autant que possible, je fermais les yeux respirant son odeur, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il avait pu me manquer, depuis mon retour je profitais de lui, abusais mais il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

**POV EDWARD**

**Samedi**

Je dévorais Bella du regard pendant qu'elle parlait avec mes sœurs, nous allions sortir dans peu de temps, préparer les vacances au ski qui approchaient, puis vous connaissez Ali'...

-Ed', me dit Emmett sur un ton moqueur, Bella ne va pas partir.

-Je sais, dis-je ne la quittant pas des yeux, j'entendis mes frères rires bêtement, mes yeux se posèrent sur sa petite jupe et je savais ce qu'il se cachait en-dessous, putain j'avais envie d'elle.

-Et dire que Bella ne se rend compte de rien, souffla Jasper.

-Hé frangin, tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ou tu vas continuer à baver ? rit Emmett suivit de Jasper, nous ne partons pas tout de suite, mais bon tu vas peut-être préféré rester là à la regarder.

-La ferme.

-Sexe ? demanda Emmett sur un ton sérieux.

-Je confirme, notre chef n'y échappera pas, ils rirent deux fois plus.

Je les laissais rire et avançais rapidement vers Bella, je me mis entre elles, face à Bella qui me regardait étonnée, j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, la collant à moi autant que c'était possible, elle se figea quelques secondes en sentant mon érection et comme à son habitude répondit à mon étreinte pendant que mes sœurs râlèrent, elle passa ses mains dans mon cou, je la soulevais et partais en direction de ma chambre, elle gémit plusieurs fois, ne cessant de devenir de plus en plus pressante, dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre elle descendit sa main entre nous s'attaquant à défaire ma boucle de ceinture, je grognais et le fis encore plus quand elle ouvrit mon jean et passa sa main dans mon boxer.

J'entrais et refermais ma porte en la claquant, elle descendit ses jambes, je la retournais et la plaquais contre ma porte, elle soupira bruyamment, ma main sous sa jupe, j'écartais son string pas le temps de l'enlever, relevais sa jambe et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein, nous gémîmes bruyamment, je ne bougeais plus quelques secondes tellement j'étais bien, je commençais des mouvements qui n'avaient rien de doux, mais au gémissement de Bella je savais que ça ne la dérangeait pas, je partis dans son cou pendant que ses ongles se plantaient dans ma nuque, je la mordis la faisant crier et putain ce que j'aimais la faire crier, je resserrai mon emprise sur sa cuisse, sortais d'elle pour mieux revenir, je mis mon visage face au sien la regardant pendant que je recommençais plus lentement, elle se mordit la lèvre continuant de gémir et de me faire complètement perdre la tête.

J'appuyais davantage mes va-et-vient, elle relâcha sa lèvre me fixant indécemment laissant ses râles de plaisir l'envahir, cette fille causerait ma mort un jour, je repris un rythme plus brutal, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres pour étouffer son cri, je gémis contre sa bouche, elle haletait, je la sentais proche, mon autre main partie sur son clitoris, à peine je l'effleurais qu'elle tremblait perdant le fil de sa respiration, j'appuyais dessus, son sexe se contracta violemment sur le mien me faisant venir dans un râle puissant, elle tremblait toujours, mon équilibre était devenu précaire, nous tentions de reprendre nos respirations, je la soulevais à nouveau et nous mis sur mon lit, je restais entre ses jambes, en elle, ma tête dans son cou, elle soupira plusieurs fois me faisant sourire comme un con dans son cou, je sortis d'elle, mon visage face au sien.

-C'était... c'était... Oh mon Dieu !

-Appelle-moi Edward mon ange, elle partit dans un fou rire que je suivis.

-Dès que ça te prends n'hésites pas, je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

Je caressais ses joues rougies, elle souleva légèrement sa tête pour atteindre mes lèvres que je lui donnais volontiers, je la laissais faire, ses mains accrochèrent mes cheveux, son baiser était des plus sensuel, ma main descendit sur son petit pull, caressant son sein, son ventre, je passais dessous, remontant lentement, ses frissons sous mes doigts, je posais ma main sur son sein, le serrant, elle gémit, nous nous arrêtâmes quand de violents coups résonnèrent à ma porte, je lâchais plusieurs jurons.

-Dépêchez-vous, râla Rose, nous vous attendons merde !

-Rose, ne fais pas chier, dis-je en me redressant sachant qu'elle ne se priverait pas pour ouvrir la porte, Bella se redressa blasée, c'est encore à cause de ses règles ou quoi ? demandai-je à Bella.

-Oui, me dit-elle en riant.

-Je vous entends bande d'idiots ! Elle ouvrit la porte, descendez : non en fait faites un tour par la salle de bains, nous dit-elle moqueuse, vous avez deux minutes ! là elle ne riait plus, Bella partit au toilettes.

Je partais en traînant des pieds à la salle de bains, et me mis à rire tout seul en voyant les traces de griffures dans mon cou, juste deux mais difficile de les rater, je haussais les épaules, je remis mon col de chemise fier de mes marques, Bella arriva un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je lui souris bêtement, elle rattrapa son maquillage et se mit face à moi, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit mon cou.

-Bella ce n'est rien.

-Je me sentirais moins seule, me dit-elle en relevant sa jupe, sa cuisse, ma main y était représentée, je reposais ma main dessus, non je n'ai pas mal, j'ai juste terriblement envie de recommencer, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-La chaudasse tu te calmes ! cria Rose, nous nous mîmes à rire bêtement, nous la rejoignîmes dans la chambre, elle nous lança un regard noir et tendit son sac à Bella, pff ça pue le sexe dans cette chambre, elle sortit de la chambre, j'en profitais pour mettre une grosse main aux fesses à Bella, elle tourna son visage vers le mien, moi j'étais très content, elle pouffa, non mais merde vous pouvez pas vous arrêter deux secondes ?

-Non ! Nous avions répondu en même temps, Rose soupira dans les escaliers pendant que nous continuâmes à rire avec Bella.

Ma sœur et mes frères nous fixèrent avec des petits sourires, nous mîmes nos chaussures et nos vestes.

-Hé bah mon cochon, me dit Emmett, tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, dit-il en fixant mon cou faisant rire Alice et Jasper.

-Il ne s'ennuie jamais, lui cracha Bella vexée.

-Wow petite sœur rentre tes griffes, elle lui fit un doigt, il partit dans un fou rire avec les autres, oui même Rose rit.

-Edward dis leur !

-Je ne m'ennuie jamais ! Je fis un doigt à mon tour, Bella lui fit un petit regard hautain, ils rirent encore plus pendant que nous nous dirigeâmes dehors, je me mordis la joue, Bella prit les clés de la Shelby, nous cessâmes tous de rire.

-Qui monte avec moi ? nous nous figeâmes, elle ouvrit la porte côté conducteur, retira sa veste et posa son sac, nous lui tournâmes le dos pendant qu'elle soupirait, comme quand ça arrivait dans les moments difficilement réglable sans conflits nous fîmes un Shi-Fu-Mi je gagnais ainsi que Rose et Alice, mes frères nous jetèrent des regards noirs, vous vous décidez oui !

-Tes soldats viennent avec toi, raillais-je, Rose me tendit ses clés, j'allais embrasser Bella, ma puce, c'est une jolie voiture...

-Je sais, je ne vais rien lui faire.

-Si tu es sage tu auras une récompense.

-Edward, me dit-elle langoureusement, est-ce que nous jouons aujourd'hui ?

-Tous les jours ma puce, mais attends un peu pour me provoquer du regard Bella je dois conduire !

-Moi aussi, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Non, JE dois conduire prudemment.

-Moi aussi.

-Non... toi ce n'est pas de la conduite, elle plissa ses yeux, là il ne fallait ne plus rien dire.

-Soldats ! dit-elle énervée, en voiture.

-Putain Ed', cria Jasper, tu pouvais pas attendre pour la contrarier !

-Tu fais chier ! me dit Emmett pendant que mes sœurs riaient.

-Qui monte devant ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-La dernière fois c'était moi ! dit Jasper, Em' tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Ouais je sais, je prends la place du mort, il embrassa Rose sur le front ainsi que Alice qui continuaient à rire, Jasper fit de même.

-Pourquoi personne ne veux jamais monter avec moi depuis que j'ai la Shelby ?

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, je l'embrassais à nouveau, elle me mit au main aux fesse à son tour.

-À tout à l'heure ! En route ! Je passe devant ! Nous allons où ? Je regardais mes frères du coin de l'œil complètement stressés.

-Seattle, lui dit Rose en riant, mes frères firent un signe de croix, Bella se moqua et monta, je lui fermais la porte, nous montâmes tous rapidement risquant de perdre Bella sinon, mes frères attendirent que je sois prêt à partir pour monter.

-Edward tu crois qu'elle va encore les effrayer ? rit Alice.

-Sûr et certain, riais-je, je suis bien content de ne pas être dans cette voiture.

-Même moi elle arrive à me faire peur, dit Rose, nous rîmes dans son dos, arrêtâmes quand Bella partit en trombe, nous croisâmes les regards apeurés de mes frères qui s'étaient déjà accrochés, je la suivis dans le chemin, nous recommençâmes malgré nous à rire quand Jasper écrivit un SOS sur le pare-brise arrière, mais qu'il est con !

**POV BELLA**

-Je suis contente que vous soyez avec moi !

-Nous aussi, souffla Emmett, Bella tu peux y aller, il n'y a pas de voitures.

-Attends, je sortis mon téléphone et appelais mon père pour lui demander où étaient les radars, je le remerciais et raccrochais après qu'il m'ait demandé de me contrôler, nous pouvons y aller !

Je partis rapidement avec un grand sourire, je mis la musique à fond, pas de radar aujourd'hui j'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, et c'est ce que je fis, je roulais rapidement, je ne riais plus, me concentrant sur la route, passant les vitesses nerveusement, doublant les personnes trop lentes à mon goût, mon homme était toujours derrière, mes soldats se firent bien silencieux, je regardais Jasper dans le rétro, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, je mis mute sur le poste.

-Jasper ça ne va pas ? J'avais un peu ralenti.

-Si, si, regarde la route s'il te plaît.

-OK, si ça ne vas pas tu le dis on s'arrête !

-Ne me fais pas de fausse joie ! Je partis dans un fou rire, faisant une légère embardée, mes soldats jurèrent en même temps, Emmett se tourna et mit un coup dans la jambe de Jasper.

-Ferme-la le mioche ! Bella concentre-toi.

Je remis la musique à fond, repris de la vitesse, accélérant sur la longue ligne droite avant Port Angeles, je pillais au feu et riais, la voiture de Rose se mit à ma hauteur, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre ainsi que Rose, COUCOU ! ils rirent, ÇA VA ? HE JASPER NE SE SENT PAS TRES BIEN ! Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers Jasper et rirent encore plus, CHERI C'EST BIEN TU SUIS ! La musique s'était arrêté, je me tournais vers Emmett.

-Tu peux parler normalement maintenant, me dit-il mesquin, je lui lançais un regard noir, je regardais mon chéri.

-Ma puce, pas de radar aujourd'hui ?

-Non ! dis-je avec un grand sourire, je regardais le feu.

-Nous te laissons te concentrer, me dit Rose avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis, je leur fis un petit coucou de la main et remontais ma fenêtre faisant vrombir le moteur.

-Emmett, quand JE conduis, JE m'occupe de la musique, je l'entendis soupirer blasé et remis la musique à fond quand le feu passa au vert, je partis rapidement, je sentis mon portable vibrer, je l'attrapais, baissais la musique et répondis.

-Non mais là tu rêves, cria Emmett m'arrachant mon téléphone, la musique c'est une chose, ma vie s'en ait une autre, allô ! Ouais... je lui dis, Bella radar à Elwha je soupirais agacée et ralentis, Bah oui nous y sommes déjà... ouais à plus mec, merci, bon il n'y a qu'une voiture de flic c'est tout, je vis la main de Jasper s'abattre sur le crâne de Emmett.

-Tu pouvais pas lui dire qu'il y en a tout le chemin non ? demanda-t-il mauvais.

-Désolé, lui dit-il.

-Vous ne risquez rien, je conduis rapidement mais je sais ce que je fais, ils partirent dans un fou rire nerveux, ah ouais, vous voulez rire ? leur demandai-je mauvaise, ils se figèrent d'un coup, donne moi mon téléphone, il me le tendit nerveux, je mis le haut parleur, Rose !

-Oui ma belle.

-Il y a un radar, mon père m'a appelé.

-Nous nous demandions pourquoi tu avais ralenti, attends je mets le haut parleur, c'est bon.

-Bébé j'ai une question !

-Vas-y.

-À combien tu as poussé ta voiture ? le maximum, il y eut un bref silence.

-Ils se sont moqués hein ?

-Oui, ils pensent que je ne sais pas ce que je fais, il eut un autre silence.

-Les mecs vous cherchez vraiment les problèmes, railla Rose.

-Bébé, combien ?

-Plus de 200 facile déjà ça c'est sûr.

-ENFOIRE ! cria Emmett, putain tu ne peux pas te taire non !

-Non, et vu la façon dont tu me parles je ne regrette pas.

-Je te jure qu'au retour tu montes avec elle, c'est ta femme après tout, tu te démerdes !

-Je te jure que tu as perdu et que donc tu feras l'aller-retour, ma puce je monterai avec toi la prochaine fois.

-Chouette ! Soldats soyez des hommes un peu.

-Nous dit l'allumée de service, Edward espèce de pute !

-Je suis la pute de ma femme, rit-il, j'entendis Rose et Alice rirent, même Jasper.

-Ed', elle était bien vulgaire celle-là, rit Jasper, Em' reconnaît-le !

-Oui, OK bon la voiture de flic est juste devant, Bell' tu diras à ton père qu'ils ne sont pas malins.

-Je transmettrai, riais-je, qui leur fait coucou ?

-Bella, pas de coucou, me dit Alice, je veux pas perdre de temps tout ça parce que tu les nargues.

-D'accord, boudais-je, mais là nous perdons du temps à cause d'eux ! Je vais devoir rattraper le temps perdu.

-Chérie, fais attention quand même.

-Mais oui, j'ai les pneus qui adhérent parfaitement.

-Oui c'est sûr que ça va nous sauver, soupira Emmett.

-Bien sûr que oui, dis-je, maintenant nous pouvons avancer un peu.

-Bonne chance, dit Alice sur un ton moqueur, Emmett lui raccrocha au nez.

-Je suppose qu'il faut que nous nous accrochions davantage ? me demanda-t-il, je lui fis oui de la tête avec un grand sourire, je pinçais légèrement sa joue, ce qui le fit sourire, je ralentis, m'arrêtant à un stop, j'ébouriffais les cheveux de Jasper.

-Bon nous y sommes, dit Jasper en regardant la route, Em'.

-Oui, je sais, il prit une grande inspiration, accroche-toi mec, je les regardais s'accrocher, je riais trente secondes et repris mon sérieux et coupais la musique.

Je regardais à droite et à gauche, détendis mes mains, j'en remis une sur le volant, l'autre sur la boîte de vitesse, passais la première et partis rapidement, encore plus que d'habitude, j'en étais plaquée à mon siège, je jubilais intérieurement, je passais les vitesses avec douceur, je doublais tous ceux qui me gênaient même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux pour ma plus grande joie, merde ce que j'aimais conduire vite, c'était comme si les conseils de mon grand-père résonnaient dans la voiture, je faisais tout ce qu'il m'avait enseigné au pied de la lettre. Reconduire ma Shelby si j'avais eu beaucoup de crainte je ne regrettais pas de m'être lancée avec mon père, j'avais la sensation de glisser sur la route, du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett et Jasper se détendre étrangement, mon homme toujours derrière, une ligne droite, plus de voitures, le pied, je distançais mon chéri de plus en plus, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Seattle, je ralentissais progressivement, profitant jusqu'à la dernière secondes, je repris une vitesse normale à l'entrée de la ville, ni Emmett, ni Jasper ne parlèrent, ils avaient peut-être fait une attaque, Edward était à nouveau derrière moi, nous nous garâmes sur un parking.

-Les garçons vous êtes toujours là ? leur demandai-je en les regardant, ils détachèrent leur ceinture et descendirent en même temps, je descendis à mon tour, ils m'en voulaient peut-être, ils vinrent se mettre devant moi.

-Bell', je ne pensais jamais dire ça, crois-moi ça me coûte, me dit Emmett mais... merde quand tu te concentres vraiment tu conduis plus que bien.

-Je dis pareil, j'admire, me dit Jasper.

-Vous vous moquez ?

-Non ! Carrément pas, me dit Emmett, putain tu m'as rendu fou mais c'était plus que bon, je sentis Edward m'enlacer.

-C'EST MA FEMME ! je riais et me retournais, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Oui bah ça que ça l'excite c'était couru d'avance, railla Ali'.

Nous partîmes tous manger avant de partir à l'assaut des magasins, pour le plaisir mais aussi pour préparer les vacances au ski et l'hiver, à ce qu'il paraît il peut vraiment faire froid.

-Bon Bella prête? me demanda Alice avec un grand sourire quand nous arrivâmes devant le premier magasin d'une longue liste, je tapais dans mes mains et sautillais, oui elle est prête, pouffa-t-elle.

Nous partîmes rapidement, attrapant plusieurs vêtements, je cherchais Edward du regard, je le vis appuyé à un mur à l'entrée, blasé ainsi que ses frères, ils parlaient entre eux, j'arrêtais de bouger le regardant, une fille arriva près de moi, je la regardais rapidement, un peu moins quand je suivis son regard qui se portait sur mon homme, je la surveillais du coin de l'œil, agacée.

-Il y en a ils sont vraiment gâté par la nature, chuchota-t-elle, je la fixais, non ?

-De qui tu parles ? lui demandai-je l'air de rien.

-Les trois garçons en face, surtout celui avec la veste en cuir, ça se mange sans fin ce genre de mec ! je fulminai, je regardais Edward.

-Ah oui, en effet, sauf qu'il est gay.

-Non ! Pas possible !

-Bah si et je le sais parce que c'est mon ami, donc je peux te confirmer qu'il est gay ! Je captais le regard de Edward il me fit un petit sourire, je lui fis un petit coucou.

-Oh la merde ! Mes copines vont être blasées, et les deux autres ?

-Tous des gays ! Ils ont une sorte de relations tous les trois, elle me regardait choquée, nous remettions nos yeux sur eux, Rose s'était approchée d'eux et montrait une nuisette à Emmett, le grand est transformiste aussi.

-Putain, je suis dégoûtée, la fille c'est ta copine, je fronçais les sourcils quelques secondes, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non... non, c'est en effet ma copine, je me retenais de rire et de moquer de sa logique de merde, Rose me regarda avec un grand sourire, je la fis comprendre de regarder la fille près de moi, elle le fit et plissa des yeux.

-Euh... elle croit que je te drague ?

-Possible, elle est du genre jalouse.

-Tu... Je ne veux pas d'histoire hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller la voir, bonne fin de journée !

-Merci toi aussi.

Je rejoignis Rose avec un petit sourire en coin, les garçons me fixèrent, je remis mon regard dans celui de Rose.

-Mon ange, ne sois pas jalouse, elle haussa les sourcils quelques secondes, j'entendis les rires des autres, Alice venait de nous rejoindre, la fille qui m'avait parlée quelques secondes avant passait nerveusement près de nous, j'écrasais mes lèvres contre celle de Rose, tu vois mon ange, je suis à toi ! J'entendis les grognements d'Emmett et de Edward derrière, Rose me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui, bah la prochaine fois tu ne parles pas aux autres filles ! me dit-elle faussement énervée, je me mordis la lèvre me retenant de rire, hé toi ! dit-elle à la fille, je la vis se raidir, tu vois cette bombe ? elle acquiesça nerveusement, elle posa ses mains sur mes joues, elle est à moi ! elle m'embrassa sensuellement, je me figeais et l'embrassais de la même manière, nous nous quittâmes haletantes, merde Bell' ça c'est du roulage de pelle !

-Je trouve aussi, nous tournions nos visages vers la fille qui partie rapidement, nos partîmes dans un fou rire, nous mettant face aux autres, ils nous fixèrent la bouche grande ouverte, nous rîmes deux fois plus.

-Putain, Bell' nous nous bonifions !

-Nous trouverons bien une autre raison pour recommencer ! Nous continuons ?

-Oui, allons-y, elle attrapa la main d'Alice toujours choquée, Rose l'embrassa rapidement, pas de jalouses ! Je l'embrassais à mon tour.

-Toi aussi tu es à nous ! elle partit dans un fou rire, nous laissâmes les garçons les visages décomposés et nerveux.

Nous reprenions notre shopping sous les regards des gens, j'expliquais rapidement ce qui s'était passé aux filles.

-Bell', Emmett, il va te tuer, les autres aussi, mais lui il ne va pas te rater ! rit Rose.

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de l'apprendre ! Bon essayage maintenant !

Nous parvînmes à nous trouver plusieurs vêtements, pour l'instant ce n'était pas vraiment des grosses tenues d'hiver, je devais passer par la case combinaison de ski... nous en fîmes plusieurs, pour les garçons également, Ben et Angie nous avaient rejoints. La sortie shopping ne m'amusa plus autant quand arriva le moment d'aller acheter les tenues pour le ski, tout le nécessaire, j'avais déjà trouvé des skis, maintenant place à la tenue complète.

Je me regardais en tenue, j'étais des plus perplexe.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le plus moche, la campeuse ou la skieuse.

-La skieuse, souffla Edward près de moi.

-Je sais, je sais... les filles je peux pas avoir un truc plus... plus je ne sais pas sexy ?

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sexy, me dit Ali' dépitée, tout ce que l'on va te prendre sera dans ce genre là.

-Merde, tu fais encore plus petite, rit Emmett en arrivant, un chapeau ridicule à la main avec des grelots, je le laissais me le mettre tétanisée, ils rirent tous, la tenue est complète, je me regardais dans le miroir dépressive, Emmett fit tinter un grelot, nous en avons tous dans le genre, c'est pour nous reconnaître.

-Pourquoi ? C'est moche !

-Ça nous servira à savoir où tu es tombée, dit Jasper, on suivra le tintement de tes grelots.

-Les vôtres ils ont des grelots ?

-Oui plus ou moins, dit Angie.

Comment ça plus ou moins ?

-Les garçons ont plus des espèces de perruques fluo, à nous les grelots.

-C'est pour nous démarquer, dit Ben, je dus tourner ma tête et rien que le bruit de mon bonnet m'énerva, il se garda de rire, ah non...

-Nous aurons tous la classe, pépia Rose, le top, nous ferons plein de photos, Emmett, si j'entends un ''et plein de films'' je divorce, et si tu dis ''nous ne sommes pas mariés'' je te le ferai regretter...

-Ne vous mariez pas les mecs, dit Emmett, nous le plombâmes du regard avec les filles, quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit que nous n'étions pas mariés ou que je parlais de faire des films, tu n'as rien dit pour cette phrase Rosalie.

-Je vais chercher des boots, dit-elle contrariée, les filles avec moi, Bella reste planquée, je les regardais partir, me remettant face aux miroirs.

-Emmett si je paye tes bêtises par des boots affreuses je te tuerai, dis-je en remettant mon chapeau, avec des tresses ça pourrait être mignon, encore mieux si je coupe les grelots...

-Tu ne couperas rien du tout, râla Ben.

-Toi aussi tu as tes règles ? lui demanda Jasper.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, Rose est suffisante, elle en vaut bien quatre indisposées.

-Tais-toi elle va te balancer, dit Emmett, elle fait partie des pisseuses sanglantes, je grimaçais devant la sale image, vivement que ça se termine ses conneries.

-Vous avez pas d'autres sujets de conversations ? demandai-je.

-Non, dit Emmett, tu sais pas ce que je subis, tu ne pourras jamais imaginer, t'es aussi chiante toi ? il regarda Edward, je vais peut-être aller faire un tour non ? Alors ? insista-t-il, je suis le seul à subir ?

-Bah ouais mec, dit Ben, les nôtres elles ne font pas d'arrêt avec leur pilules alors nous nous en sortons bien.

-T'as pas de règles ? me demanda Emmett pas loin de la syncope, je peux être ailleurs ? Petite sœur ? Tu as tes règles oui ou non ? demanda-t-il plus fort.

-Mais chuttt merde, m'énervai-je pivoine, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec des mecs et encore moins avec Edward.

-Je suis devenu sourd ne t'en fais pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides pas ? Dis lui d'arrêter !

-Bella soit tu me réponds soit je gueule dans la magasin.

-Non je ne les ais pas, dis-je rapidement.

-Putain je suis le seul à me taper cette merde ? Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il énervé.

-Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas renseigné auprès d'Ali' ? Ça fait un moment que tu es avec, tu devrais le savoir...

-Ali' est vierge elle a pas besoin de pilule.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est vierge qu'elle n'a pas besoin de pilule, puis elle ne l'est pas...

-Hum... chérie...

-Toi fallait m'aider.

-Ne lance pas le sujet épineux Bell'.

-Alors ne me parle pas de mes règles !

-T'en as pas, dit-il dépité, je soupirais.

-Ne parle de pas de mes non-règles.

-Toi, dit-il en agressant Jasper, pourquoi ta sœur fait pas comme les autres ?

-Ça lui donne une occasion de pouvoir être chiante ?

-Elle a trop de vice cette femme, elle changera de pilule je vous le dis moi, ma nouvelle mission.

-Et sinon un autre sujet de conversation ? demandai-je.

-Non, puis ça sert à quoi des règles ?

-Je vais m'en vouloir mais... tu poses la question sérieusement là ? demandai-je inquiète.

-Ça ne sert à rien, c'est une punition rien de plus.

-Il est sérieux ? demandai-je à Edward.

-Je ne sais jamais vraiment mon ange... Emmett ?

-Nous voilà ! pépia Ali', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi le blond, souffla Jasper, j'aurai dû rire mais je regardais les boots qu'elles m'avaient ramenées, ne fais pas cette tête Bell', se moqua Jasper.

-Vous en avez vous aussi hein ?

-Mais oui, soupira Ali', regarde des boots avec des pompons ! elle me les mit bien devant moi.

-Rose, dis-je, fais voir ce que tu as, elles paraissaient être les plus simple.

-Pourquoi pas de pompons ? me demanda Ali' mauvaise, bien plantée devant moi, boots comprises.

-J'ai déjà des grelots, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop de boules, de toutes sortes, chuchotai-je, puis dans les films les filles qui vont au ski elles ont des tenues plus sexy, là... Ali' continua à me fixer, personne ne sembla décider à m'aider, non mais... c'est vrai, j'ai trop de boules Ali', j'ai chaud aussi avec la combinaison, je peux l'enlever,

-Non. Essaie les boots, je secouais la tête le regrettant avec le tintement des grelots et le regard assassin d'Ali'.

J'aurai pu riposter mais elle allait vraiment me tuer, je m'assis essayant les affreuses boots, tout le monde ne manquera pas de remarquer que personne n'aura contrariée Ali' préférant tous le silence ou les ricanements sournois, j'essayais les trois paires, elles étaient toutes moches alors je manquais de réaction, j'abandonnais laissant même Ali' choisir pour moi, évidemment les pompons furent pour moi, j'aurai la classe je le sens, déjà que je ne sais pas skier j'aurai doublement la classe, je pus retrouver mes vêtements, j'eus droit à tous les accessoires pour le ski, Edward avait ce petit air moqueur, je le fusillais du regard autant que possible.

-Mon ange, nous y sommes tous passés, elle attendait ça avec impatience.

-Et je dois m'en réjouir ? Tout est moche, en plus ça tient trop chaud !

-Tu pensais partir au ski avec quel genre de tenue ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

-Quelque chose de plus sexy, dans les films...

-Dans les films ils ne craignent pas le froid c'est pour de faux, ce sont des acteurs, tu ne verras pas de filles avec des combinaisons avec un décolleté à moins de vouloir une pneumonie, je vais avoir l'impression d'être con à dire ça mais... L'hiver il fait froid.

-Quelle logique implacable, balança Rose en passant devant nous, ça me fit rire je dus me reprendre Edward me fixait.

-À ce point ? demandai-je sérieusement.

-De quoi à ce point ? demanda Edward en fixant Rose froidement.

-Je ne connais pas l'hiver moi ! Ça semble logique pour vous mais pas pour moi, j'avais même jamais vu de neige, d'ailleurs de ce que j'ai vu à la télé, quand ce n'est plus tout blanc c'est moche, ça fait sale ! grimaçai-je, ça devient marron.

-Je t'aime.

-Quand tu dis ça généralement tu dis quelque chose de désagréable derrière.

-Pas désagréable non, mais je m'inquiète pour toi... tu n'aimes déjà plus la neige ?

-Seulement quand personne ne marche ou ne roule dessus, puis les plages c'est comment ?

-Blanc... je lui fis les gros yeux, non mon ange là il faut que tu arrêtes, de quel couleur veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Bah... nous arrivâmes à la caisse, mais l'océan il est pas blanc lui hein ? Ça gèle un océan ? Ça doit geler non ? Avec le froid et tout... je cherchais une réponse avec les autres vu qu'Edward me regardait bizarrement.

-C'est quoi la question en fait ? demanda Jasper, j'ai peur d'avoir bien compris ta demande.

-Je demande juste si l'océan est gelé vu que la neige atteint même les plages, Emmett siffla, ils me scrutaient tous, les lacs gèlent bien pourquoi pas les océans ?

-Pourquoi la neige n'atteindrait pas les plages ? demanda Angie.

-Parce que c'est bizarre non ?

-Nous ne vivons pas chez les esquimaux, dit Ali'.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, vous ne savez pas mieux que moi, je bloquais en attendant le total à la caisse, combien qu'elle a dit la dame ? demandai-je en regardant le total, je n'ai pas cette somme, dis-je paniquée.

-La neige qui arrive ne lui réussit pas, dit Edward en donnant sa carte rapidement tout en me fixant sans sourire, je ne l'avais pas non plus.

Ce fut dans un grand silence qu'ils prirent les nombreux et volumineux sacs et sortirent se mettant à parler de tout autre chose comme si de rien n'était.

-Je te rembourserai.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Pourtant c'est toujours non, autant je sens la dispute arriver mais je crains deux fois plus ton père et mes parents alors soutenons-nous, je ne suis que le messager dans l'histoire, il passa son bras sur mon épaule embrassant ma tempe, tu pourras engueuler ton père et moi mes parents si tu veux...

-Ça fait cher les pompons quand même...

-Mais ils ne vont pas restés dans un placard là tu vas les utiliser pratiquement tout l'hiver c'est rapidement rentabilisé, tu n'as pas le choix non plus vu le temps et pense à ce que ça va faire à Stanley quand vous jouerez avec ses affaires, j'eus un petit sourire.

-Tu es doué quand même tu évites une crise et en plus tu me pousses à me venger sur l'autre, faut que j'achète de bons ciseaux avant de partir, dis-je plus sérieusement.

-Je te laisserai même te les acheter toute seule, nos sourires furent idiots.

Nous mîmes tout dans la voiture... deux voitures c'était mieux, je laissais Edward prendre le volant de la Shelby, je les ai vu, les regards jaloux des autres et Edward ne se gêna pas pour les narguer. Nous allâmes faire d'autres magasins, nous promenant, nous passâmes à la maison avec Edward pour tout déposer avant de retourner à la villa.

Je profitais de voir Carlisle seul après le repas pour aller le voir prétextant l'aider à débarrasser pendant qu'ils étaient tous au salon, Emmett préparant ses films.

-Prête à subir avec nous ? me demanda-t-il en souriant, j'acquiesçai en posant la vaisselle me retournant pour me retrouver face à lui, il me fixa, chérie ?

-Je suis prête pour autre chose également... j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et... je me dis qu'après les vacances, Noël et tout autre fête, je voudrai voir quelqu'un... pour parler, essayer du moins, j'en ai parlé à papa et à Edward lors de notre week-end, Sam le sait aussi et je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache non plus mais je me dis que tu dois connaître quelqu'un.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, aller bien puis non, j'ai eu des réponses, pas toutes mais si je ne me fais pas aider ça reviendra encore et encore, j'ai du mal à en parler avec vous, une tiers personne ça ira sûrement, c'est éprouvant pour tout le monde et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je le fais pour moi également, il approuva, et jusqu'ici combien de fois j'ai dit que ça irait et combien de fois quelques semaines plus tard tout est reparti de travers ? Regarde j'en suis même venue à mettre Esmée de côté.

-Elle ne t'en veut pas, elle te l'a dit.

-Je sais, je l'ai quand même fait et je ne veux plus que ça arrive, tu connais des personnes ?

-Je connais plusieurs personnes, il faudrait que tu les rencontre pour voir avec lequel ça fonctionnera le mieux, celui avec lequel tu te sentiras le plus en confiance, s'ils ne te conviennent pas nous chercherons encore.

-Je ne veux pas d'un qui fera des médicaments un automatisme.

-Quoi d'autre ? Hommes, femmes de préférence ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je veux quelqu'un qui ne prendra pas de pincettes avec moi.

-Chérie le but n'est pas non plus qu'il te descende...

-Non mais aussi triste que ce soit à dire il faut que je sois au pied du mur pour avancer, tu le sais autant que moi, il me scruta un instant, je m'occupais de faire la vaisselle, commencer du moins, je le sentis se rapprocher et prendre un torchon.

-Il y a un lave-vaisselle...

-Ça me détend.

-Je vais me détendre avec toi alors.

-Au fait, merci pour les vêtements de ski.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si bien.

-Je ne le prends pas bien, je dois engueuler mon père, Edward, Esmée et toi, dis-je tout sourire.

-Ah, j'échappais un rire.

Il embrassa ma tête nous remettant dans notre activité, parlant de banalités, son travail, ma reprise des cours de dessin, les vacances à Las Vegas avec mon père étaient une affaire réglée, ils partaient le même jour que nous, la même chose pour Esmée et Sue.

-Vous allez revenir ruinés, soupirai-je.

-Peut-être pas, n'oublie pas ton père est shérif, il va nous faire perdre du temps à vouloir coller des amendes à tout va.

-Et toi tu vas psychoter sur chaque quinte de toux, rougeurs et compagnie, ça va être top vos vacances !

-Nous serons bronzés nous au moins.

-Tu sais que ça fait très gamin de dire ça.

-Peu importe, ça reste vrai.

-Vous allez arriver à vous passer de vos tenues de boulot ?

-Ça, ça va être le plus dur, me répondit-il très sérieusement, j'eus un rire à la con parce que ça semblait vraiment l'inquiéter, ne fais jamais de boulot avec des tenues définies.

-Je m'en souviendrai, riais-je.

-Au fait ton kiosque dans notre jardin ? là je ne ris plus mais grimaçais, tu en es où ?

-J'avais commencé avec Franck mais ça me paraît franchement impossible, ne dis rien à Esmée elle semble persuadée que je vais y arriver.

-Tu verras tu y arriveras.

-L'hiver ne va pas aider, je pensais si je lui en fais un miniature et que je le pose dans le jardin ça marche ?

-Quel est ta définition de miniature ?

-À peu près la taille d'une mangeoire ? Il me scruta longuement, c'est non hein ?

-J'en ai bien peur, mon ''et merde'' le fit sourire, il faut bien le reconnaître je suis dans la merde, tu as encore du temps devant toi.

-Je le sens mal ce projet...

-Quel projet ? demanda Esmée en arrivant tout sourire, je me crispais.

-Apprendre à skier, répondit Carlisle, waw il est doué en détournement de conversation.

-Je les ai prévenu d'être gentils, en parlant de vacances j'ai repris du poil à gratter, si tu pouvais lui en mettre dans sa combinaison à l'idiote ça me ferait bien plaisir.

-Tu me donnes des missions ? demandai-je en riant, elle me mima un ''je suis la maison mère'' en se cachant de Carlisle, je le ferai, je m'essuyais les mains avec le torchon, je vais faire mieux ! Je partis dans le salon trouver Emmett, nounours, mission vidéo ! Il se leva d'un bond, non pas maintenant, il fut déçu, ta maman qui propose de mettre du poil à gratter dans la combinaison de Stanley et tu devras filmer pour qu'elle le voit.

-M'man ! Donne-nous des missions, ils arrivèrent s'installant dans les canapés, non que les tiennes Bella ne soient pas intéressantes...

-Il faut dire que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous en ai pas donnés.

-Il vous reste quoi à faire ? demanda Esmée.

-Chrystie il faut s'en occuper, dis-je, Stanley... Stanley des idées diverses et variées, Peter doit rejouer également, nous allons recommencer, petite ville il faut que l'on s'occupe !

-Je serai prête à faire en sorte qu'elle soit à Seattle l'année prochaine, dit Rose, nous la regardâmes tous, non mais nous aurions eu encore plus de choses à faire là-bas !

-Laisse-la partir sur Los Angeles, dit Edward, la plupart du lycée sera à la même université, au pire il te reste Chrystie, oui je tire la gueule... chérie...

-Pourquoi elle ne part pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Mes oreilles qui ont traînées.

-Plus jamais Charlie, plus jamais ! cria Paul en rentrant dans la villa avec mon père qui était en plein fou rire, tu vas pas comprendre quand je me vengerai, ça fit rire mon père deux fois plus, ils enlevèrent leurs vestes nous rejoignant, putain de journée de merde !

-Nous pouvons savoir ? Demanda Ali'.

-Non, dit-il froidement en s'asseyant, Charlie...

-Charlie il te revoit te faire maîtriser par toutes ses femmes en un claquement de doigt, nous attendions tous la suite, il s'est fait rétamer et n'a eu que... combien de numéro ? Paul l'ignora.

-Aucun ? demanda Jasper étonné.

-Bah non aucun, je me suis affiché je ne vais pas prendre de numéros, elles avaient déjà prise la confiance.

-Ta fierté est blessée ? railla Rose qui se calma sous le regard noir de Paul.

-50 pompes Rose tout de suite, Emmett filme histoire qu'elle se rende compte comme elle fait ça mal, ne dis rien ! dit-il alors que Rose allait répondre, t'as signé, allez active, ta fierté va être encore plus blessée que la mienne.

Si Rose voulut lui tenir tête s'en prendre 50 de plus la fit se résigner, nous regardions tous Rose souffrir, Paul lui c'était comme si ça regonflait son égo à mesure que celui de Rose diminuait et non pour des pompes je ne suis pas solidaires, Ali' non plus...

-Il va falloir que je me venge maintenant Charlie.

-Tu serais perdant fiston N°2, puis ma fille t'en voudrait.

-Ou, dis-je, ta chère fille pourrait laisser Paul faire pour te faire payer ton sale coup pour les vêtements.

-Et à ce moment-là papa pourrait serrer la vis.

-Et je deviendrai donc une pure ado.

-Tu terminerais en garde à vue.

-Pour ? Être une ado ? Riais-je.

-Crois-moi si je pouvais instaurer cette loi, je le ferai, Carlisle lui administrerait du Valium, nous serions tous tranquille, nos regards firent la navette entre les papas présent.

-Le chewing-gum vous pouvez lui mettre dans les cheveux pendant les vacances ? nous demanda Esmée pensive, elle reviendrait au lycée avec une nouvelle coiffure, là nous nous regardâmes tous, ça fait longtemps que je l'attends et rien.

-M'man, dit Edward, limite tu es contrariée parce que nous en faisons rien à Stanley ?

-Non pas limite, je le suis, c'est un accident le chewing-gum, pas punissable par la loi, il peut même en avoir plusieurs c'est pas grave et ça peut parfaitement arriver.

-Esmée, je devais le faire, dit Paul, tu avais dit que...

-Tu mets trop de temps, je sais que tu aurais aimé pendant un rendez-vous le faire et par la même occasion lui couper les cheveux...

-Tu sais ce que c'est de se la taper en rendez-vous ? Esmée soupira, bras croisés, putain ce n'est pas ma journée.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire un mix ? demandai-je, Paul, enfin Peter voit Stanley, lui met du Valium dans son verre et lui coupe les cheveux, nous attendons que Stanley vire hystérique et papa tu la coffre pour trouble à l'ordre publique, si certains et là le plus impensable, les parents me regardaient admiratifs ainsi que Rose, les autres ce n'étaient pas ça...

-Elle a un esprit vif, sourit Esmée.

-C'est ma fille, dit mon père tout content.

-Elle ira loin cette petite, soupira Carlisle.

-Est-ce que l'on doit rappeler qui sont les adultes ? demanda Edward.

-Rabat-joie, souffla Esmée, fais comme ça ma chérie, Paul ?

-Ce sera certainement la meilleure soirée de ma vie, je te le fais sans Valium, qui veut passer près de nous et lui coller en courant ?

-Nous sommes trop reconnaissable, dit Ali', Jared et Kim ? Nous eûmes tous un petit sourire, je vais leur annoncer, elle se leva, ça n'empêche qu'en tant que parents vous êtes quand même bizarre.

-Nous continuons de régresser, dit Carlisle.

-C'est pour ça que je ne ferai pas de gosses trop vite, dit Emmett, je veux qu'ils aient des parents équilibrés et responsables.

-Vous n'en profitez pas assez, dit Paul, pensez à Angie et ses couvre-feu, ce sont les extrêmes mais à choisir je prends les parents inconscients.

-Charlie veut nous coffrer, dit Jasper.

-Il faut bien réparer vos erreurs, répondit mon père.

-Mais vous nous donnez plein de mauvais conseils, dit Rose, vous nous poussez à la faute.

-Ça s'appelle le libre arbitre, dit Carlisle, à vos risques et périls mais amusez-vous, Paul au fait tu vas faire quoi pendant que nous serons tous partis ?

-Je retourne chez moi, je ferai des passages chez les Swan, La Push, ici aussi pour voir si tout va bien.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demandai-je, il ne comprend pas ce que je dis je crois, nous rejoindre un week-end.

-Tu pourrais rencarder l'autre, dit Jasper, ou faire l'inconnu des pistes et la catcher, il eut un petit sourire, l'inconnu plutôt hein ?

-Oh oui viens, rit Rose, fais lui mal, décharge-toi, imagine-toi la faire chuter douloureusement, sa chute, ses cris... Paul souffla tenté, un week-end, un... mais tellement de bonheur, nous rîmes tous.

-Je vais m'arranger pour venir, nous fûmes plusieurs à taper dans nos mains... les filles uniquement tapèrent dans leur mains.

-Et en plus tu pourras souffler avec ton boulot et tout.

-Ses derniers temps je ne me fatigue pas trop en fait, j'en profiterai pendant que vous saurez tous partis et ensuite je débarque, Charlie je me vengerai quoi qu'il en soit.

Mon père n'approuva pas vraiment, inquiet, plus amusé qu'autre chose, je passais le bras d'Edward sur mes épaules entremêlant nos mains, je laissais les autres faire leur pronostics ou donner des idées de vengeance à Paul et mon père, nous pûmes assister à la projection d'Emmett, je me pris plus d'un fou rire, les films durèrent bien une bonne heure.

Je me levais allant à la baie vitrée toujours en attente de la neige qui était annoncée, j'eus un sourire stupide, Edward me rejoignit, il se mit dans mon dos, je refermais ses bras autour de moi, son menton sur mon épaule qu'il embrassa auparavant.

-Tu veux aller marcher ? Chuchota-t-il, j'embrassais sa joue doucement, ma main relevée sur l'autre.

-Nous pouvons aller à l'atelier pour être tous les deux...

Nous partîmes nous habiller, partant en prenant notre temps à l'atelier, nous passâmes par l'arrière de la maison, il mit le chauffage d'appoint qu'Esmée avait prévu, je m'allongeais sur le large banc devant les grandes fenêtres, il s'allongea sur moi, nous regardions dehors, je massais son crâne remettant son manteau sur lui.

-Tout à l'heure, dit-il tout bas, dans la cuisine, tu as parlé avec mon père ?

-Oui, il va m'aider à trouver la bonne personne après les fêtes, ça ira ne t'en fais pas, il acquiesça.

Nous restâmes dans le calme un bon moment, la nuit tombant plus rapidement je savais que nous ne devrions pas tarder à aller les rejoindre, chéri s'était endormi, je le réveillais le plus doucement possible, il remonta dans mon cou me faisant frissonner, je posais ma tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux, ne cherchant plus à le réveiller, je le câlinais dans la pénombre, lui chuchotant que je l'aimais, il redressa sa tête m'embrassant lentement, je ne pensais plus, me laissant faire, ce qui n'était pas des plus compliqué à cet instant, il avait arrêté que j'étais encore à attendre, j'ouvris mes yeux nous fixant, il me rendit mon ''je t'aime''.

Nous repartîmes les rejoindre, mon père et Paul toujours là, nous reprîmes la discussion, j'écoutais, regardant Paul qui était de plus en plus ouvert avec tout le monde, racontant des blagues de merde avec son rire à la con, être chez mon père lui faisait du bien, je m'inquiétais un peu du jour où il repartirait, et s'il restait ? Ça serait bien pour lui, mon père et nous tous, enfin pour le moment il est là et il va bien. J'avais juste depuis mon retour trouvé ce que je voulais lui offrir, je n'en parlais à personne, pour le moment rien n'était fait, je dissimulais mon stress de ne pas y parvenir, nous y reviendrons plus tard.

**POV EDWARD.**

J'attendis que Bella soit profondément endormie pour descendre, je me poussais le plus discrètement possible, elle se mit sur le ventre, je poussais les cheveux de son visage, la regardant dormir quelques instant, j'embrassais son omoplate, remontais la couette et sortis silencieusement de la chambre.

Je rejoignais ma famille, ils étaient tous là, Rose me lança un regard assassin, je lui fis un petit sourire, embrassais sa tête et m'assis près d'elle.

-Ne fais pas la tête Rose !

-Mais vous n'avez fait que ça de la journée, tu peux pas la laisser tranquille ?

-Bah non et je suis sûr que les parents sont ravis de l'apprendre, grimaçai-je, les autres rirent, Rose haussa les épaules.

-Rose, ne te sens pas obligée de nous raconter la vie intime de Bella et Edward, dit mon père avec un petit sourire.

-Bah si, moi j'en ai pas en ce moment ! Combien de fois ? me demanda-t-elle mauvaise.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

-Mais compatis un peu merde ! Je la regardais sceptique.

-Ed' dès demain... me dit Emmett.

-Et nous allons y passer la nuit !

-Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit mon frère avec un grand sourire, mes parents soupirèrent blasés.

-Bon, je vais me lancer, dit Jasper, parce que sinon, nous n'avons pas fini, il faudrait vraiment que cette année, ce soit un vrai Noël, un peu comme dans les films en fait.

-T'es d'humeur série B ? demanda Rose.

-Non, pas série B, je suis d'humeur à offrir, à ce que nous offrions à Bella un vrai Noël, nous devons toujours nous... il regarda les escaliers, nous mettre d'accord pour son cadeau dont nous avions parlés, bijou OK mais quoi ?

-Collier c'est non, dit Ali', il lui reste poignet et doigts, pas l'annulaire nous le savons, dit-elle rapidement, il faudrait déjà se mettre d'accord dessus, sur l'autre poignet elle a les Quileute, pourquoi pas nous de l'autre ?

-Une bague c'est compliqué, dit Carlisle.

-Je pars plus sur un bracelet, dit Esmée, quelque chose de simple, faisons nos enquêtes chacun de nos côtés, dans trois jours nous ferons une réunion sans que Bella soit là et nous verrons les idées de chacun. Nous approuvâmes tous. Tant que nous sommes là, elle se leva prenant un calepin dans un tiroir, faisons une page pour chaque personne en dehors de nous bien sûr, ça fait beaucoup de monde à ne pas oublier cette année.

Nous nous y mîmes tous, accompagnés de nos chocolats chauds, si pour certains nous ne manquions pas d'idées pour d'autres nous ramions clairement, même Ali' qui faisait vraiment les choses bien avant tout le monde n'avait pas trouvée, nous sommes donc dans la merde en début décembre...

-Oh ! Vous êtes... tous là... je me tournais et me figeais, je regardais Bella avec sa petite nuisette noire des plus énervantes, j'aimerais partir, me sauver à cet instant mais je suis paralysé en fait, ma famille partit dans un fou rire, non, ne riiez pas, c'est suffisamment gênant.

-Au moins tu as pensé à t'habiller ! se moqua Emmett.

-Chéri, c'est quand tu veux que tu m'aides !

-En fait, dit Rose, je pense qu'il a buggé, ou que s'il se lève ça sera pire, Bella passa au cramoisie, je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, bonne réponse ! Bella viens !

-En nuisette !

-Bah oui, c'est bon, ne reste pas plantée là !

Ma mère se leva, prit une couverture et la passa sur les épaules de Bella.

-Et voilà, maintenant, tu peux te joindre à nous et très jolie ta nuisette, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée.

Rose se leva et alla sur Emmett, je regardais Bella désolé, elle avait le même regard, elle passa la couverture sur son buste et s'assit, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi j'étais la seule à dormir ?

-Pas sommeil, dit Jasper, Edward avait un petit creux, il s'est joint à nous, manquait plus que toi ! Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Samedi soir, dit Emmett, quand nous ne sortons pas nous aimons bien nous retrouver, rituel d'hiver.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le calepin à son prénom merde, Jasper arracha la feuille la mangeant rapidement sous les yeux grands ouvert de Bella et nos rires.

-Rien, nous mangeons, répondit-il en mastiquant, tu veux un peu de feuilles ? C'est bon tu sais, il lui tendit le calepin, ah tu peux manger Seth si tu veux, regarde il y a son prénom.

-Euh... non merci.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

-Tu viens de me manger en fait ?

-Tout à fait, tu ne veux pas me manger ? Regarde j'écris mon prénom, il le fit et arracha la feuille, la tendant à Bella, mange-moi ! dit-il tout sourire, elle lui prit.

-Je peux le faire plus tard ?

-Quand tu veux, une envie et je serai là, tu me trouveras dans ta poche ou dans la mienne si je garde le papier.

-Ou tu peux arrêter tes allusions et passer à autre chose, dis-je.

-Tout de suite l'esprit mal placé, soupira-t-il, au moins ça fait rire Bella, toi tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous aider à trouver les cadeaux pour les Quileute, tes bébés, ils veulent quoi ?

Et des idées pour les bébés elle en trouva, passant plus de temps avec eux, Angie en trouverait également, nous reprîmes depuis le début, elle sécha pour certaines personnes, son père compris, elle est dans la merde autant que nous, ça rassure.

**DIMANCHE**

**POV EDWARD**

Je reçus un message, 7 heures c'est bien trop tôt, ma Bella ronchonna dans son sommeil, je me tournais attrapant mon téléphone, message d'Ali' évidemment à cette heure-ci... j'eus un grand sourire de con en le lisant, je lui répondis.

-Chérie, dis-je contre son oreille, il faut te réveiller, bébé, elle grogna enfouissant son visage contre mon torse.

-Fais dodo, murmura-t-elle.

-Réveille-toi... dis-je doucement, bébé j'ai une surprise, elle grogna encore, je souriais contre son épaule, ma main caressant son dos, une jolie surprise, je peux te jurer que ça va te plaire, je poussais ses cheveux embrassant son cou, elle soupira doucement, j'allais sur sa joue, sa main sur la mienne, je pris sa main, tendant nos bras derrière elle, son soupir fut plus audible, je lâchais sa main pour poser la mienne sur ses côtes, je suivis sa mâchoire, atteignant enfin sa bouche, ma main suivant la courbure de son corps, je repartis dans son cou, ce n'est pas ma surprise amour, je serrai la couture de sa microscopique petite culotte, mais ton corps ne m'aide pas, elle gémit faiblement, ne fais pas ça, sa main précédemment éloignée atterrit sur mon sexe le serrant, je ne pus que gémir, d'autant plus quand elle passa sa main dessous, ne perds pas de temps ce matin... Bébé, s'il te plaît.

Elle retira sa main à mon plus grand désespoir se mettant sur le dos, ma main sur son bas-ventre, elle retira son caraco, je suis dans la merde, ma main remontant automatiquement sur un de ses seins.

-Tu n'as pas envie ? me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois, je la fixais sans sourire.

-J'ai dit que j'avais une surprise.

-Ta main dans ma petite culotte ? Je haussais les sourcils, ça serait une bonne surprise ça, je posais mon visage contre sa peau, il faut qu'elle choisisse ce matin pour sortir ça, ou j'ai mieux comme surprise, je me redressais me mettant face à son visage, son regard des plus coquin, Cullen, souffla-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je peux te grimper dessus sinon, ça va arriver dans 2 secondes d'ailleurs.

-Pitié, aide-moi un peu, elle remit sa main sur mon pantalon je la bloquais, non pour ta surprise, dis-je nerveux, je te montre ta surprise ensuite je m'occupe de toi, pour le moment habille-toi...

Elle se leva je restais allongé un peu mes yeux sur ses fesses, je soupirais commençant à me relever, elle se retourna, je m'écroulais sur le lit vaincu, elle pouffa.

-Non mais non, dis-je, je pensais à respirer quand elle retira sa petite culotte, elle revint sur le lit se mettant sur moi lentement.

-Quoi que ce soit je suis sure que ça peut attendre, dit-elle contre ma bouche.

Nous descendîmes, Bella dormait à moitié, ils la regardèrent tous se retenant de rire, elle s'assit, je lui fis son café, elle fit un bref bonjour, se perdant dans sa tasse, ils me regardèrent tous avec des petits sourires plus ou moins mesquins, j'ignorais, Bella posa sa tasse, posant sa nuque sur le dossier de la chaise, elle soupira, ça chérie ça ne m'aide pas, elle regarda les autres leur faisant un sourire des plus idiots, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, je ne pus que rire devant le visage de Bella des plus épanouie, elle reprit sa tasse se remettant à boire quand ma famille se calma, nous attendions tous une chose également.

-Bella, tu pourrais aller chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît ? demanda ma mère, elle approuva se levant d'un bond, près de l'évier face à la fenêtre.

Nous nous regardions tous, comme des gosses.

-Oh putain de merde ! cria-t-elle, elle se mit à rire arrivant en courant dans le salon, nous rîmes tous, elle partit à la porte, nous nous levions tous, elle sortit pieds nus, aucun de nous ne pus l'en empêcher, ahhhh fait froid, elle remonta sous nos rires, Ali' lui donna ses bottes fourrés et son gros gilet, elle les mit en 2 secondes redescendant les escaliers mais elle arrêta d'avancer.

-Bah vas-y, rit Emmett qui la filmait, nous nous étions tous équipés un minimum, elle nous regarda tête de petite fille.

-Mais c'est trop jolie, dit-elle la bouche en cœur, nous rîmes tous, elle se remit face à la neige, une bonne couche de neige en plus, elle se remit à tomber, elle nous regarda en tapant dans ses mains, amour viens ! Je la rejoignis un sourire des plus cons, elle prit ma main, nous regardions les autres en souriant, je me lance ?

-Oui vas-y, elle s'accrocha à ma main, l'autre sur mon bras, mon ange, tout va bien, elle eut un petit rire, s'arrêtant quand son pied fut au-dessus de la neige, elle prit une inspiration, retenant son souffle, nous nous retenions tous de rire, son sourire s'élargit en entendant le bruit de la neige sous le poids de son pied, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sa bouche formant un ''O'', ma petite femme à 4 ans, son pied s'enfonça, elle s'assura qu'il soit bien au sol pour mettre l'autre, toujours émerveillée, je lâchais ses mains, vas-y marche, elle avança en ligne droite, faisant de grands pas, elle se retourna regardant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige, je regardais ma famille, il devait avoir la même vision que moi, je remis mon regard sur elle.

-Chérie, dit mon père, comme j'ai fait pour mes enfants, tire ta langue, nous rîmes tous, elle leva son visage les yeux pétillants, elle se mit sur le côté tirant la langue, riant comme une gamine en sentant un flocon.

-J'ai envie de la croquer, dit Emmett niaisement, petit frère dans quelques années si vous avez une fille tu vois ce qu'il t'attend... je lui fis un sourire en coin regardant à nouveau Bella qui se pencha pour toucher la neige.

Elle en prit se mettant à marcher plus vite là où elle n'avait pas marché, ma mère passa près de moi allant vers Bella, elle lui courut un peu après sous nos rires, elle lui mit ses mitaines, son écharpe et son bonnet, Bella fit une boule de neige, ma mère aussi, elles se tournèrent vers nous, sourires de démons, mon père prit son téléphone pour filmer, Emmett rangea le sien.

-Bon ça sent la bataille, dit Jasper, il se prit la boule de neige de Bella morte de rire, OK bataille de boules de neige, ma mère la lança sur mon père.

Nous allâmes tous sur la neige, il n'y avait pas d'équipe, mon père nous rejoignit, nous partîmes en vrille oui, Bella partant en courant vers l'arrière de la maison, terrain encore vierge de nos pas, nous victimisions le blond, cible favorite, mon père lui riait au téléphone, raccrochant rapidement.

Ce fut pire quand Charlie arriva, nouvelle victime qui ne se laissa pas faire, Bella nous l'avions perdue il faut bien le reconnaître, ça dura un bon moment.

-Les enfants, nous dit-il, c'est l'heure de la compétition de bonhomme de neiges, je regardais Bella avec un grand sourire, allons-y ! Charlie, viens jouer toi aussi.

Nous nous écartions des uns et des autres, j'expliquais à Bella bien qu'elle ne soit pas idiote comment faire, elle était des plus concentrée en attendant, nous amassâmes un maximum de neige, continuant à nous balancer des boules de neige pour ralentir les équipes, Bella s'occupa de ramasser encore de la neige pour le ''corps'' de notre bonhomme, nous empilions l'autre tas de grands sourires idiots, nous nous appliquions.

-Et après ? Demanda-t-elle nous le laissons ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde, elle me refit un autre grand sourire, je la ramenais contre moi l'embrassant langoureusement, ma main allant derrière sa tête, je la soulevais un peu du sol, la reposant quelques secondes après, je posais plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, encore une chose, murmurais-je contre sa bouche, que je ne pensais pas vivre avant un moment, nous nous sourîmes, amour... il nous faut finir notre bonhomme, elle approuva grandement, il lui faut un visage et des bras.

-Je vais chercher ça ! Elle commença à partir en courant, faisant demi-tour se jetant sur moi tellement vite qu'elle nous fit tomber dans la neige, nous rîmes bêtement, les autres aussi, je voulais juste un bisou pourtant, elle m'embrassa avant de se relever, je secouais mes vêtements, elle repartit en courant.

-Joli plaquage, railla ma mère, je souriais comme un nigaud, me reprenant parce qu'ils avaient pratiquement terminés leur bonhomme.

Je lui fis la tête, ma Bella revenant en riant avec tout un tas de choses, des branches, des pommes de pins... nous plantions de fines branches pour ses bras, elle avait ramené des écorces pour faire les yeux, une brindille pour faire le nez, je fis la bouche avec des petites brindilles, elle avait deux pommes de pins dans les mains.

-Tu veux faire quoi avec ? Elle lui fit des oreilles, je riais comme un con, avec ses doigts elle fit des petits dessins, dessinant un gilet d'homme, boutons des petits cailloux, elle se mit sur les genoux cassant des branches, je me baissais.

-Toi écris Bella, je fais Eddy, nous nous appliquions encore une fois, ma mère ramena le petit carton ''spécial bonhomme de neige'' mes frères et moi courrions dessus pour avoir les meilleures trucs, chaque années c'était la guerre.

Je retournais près de Bella, je mis le chapeau, l'écharpe, de vieilles choses qui ne servaient plus qu'à ça maintenant, il avait une bonne tête, je me baissais pour finir son prénom sous le mien, elle s'occupa du ''et'' entre nos prénoms, je me relevais l'aidant à se lever, nous nous reculions pour bien le voir, le meilleur que j'avais pu faire, notre premier avec Bella, je me mis dans son dos, l'entourant de mes bras, j'embrassais sa joue, nous regardions ceux des autres, ils reculèrent tous, regardant chaque bonhomme, le bonhomme de Charlie, je le jalousais un peu, nous le regardions tous jaloux.

-C'est le notre, nous lui avons fait des oreilles et marqués nos prénoms ! dit Bella.

-Il a des pantoufles le notre, dit Rose.

-Depuis quand un bonhomme a des pantoufles ? demanda Bella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Rose, t'avais jamais vu la neige, dit-elle hargneuse, s'il doit avoir des pantoufles il en aura.

-Ce n'était qu'une question, dit Bella légèrement froide.

-Je défends mon bonhomme.

-T'as pas une tâche ? lui demanda Bella soucieuse, Rose se crispa tentant de regarder ses fesses, ça nous fit rire, Rose moins, sourires pincés en échange, la vengeance aura lieu plus tard.

-Le plus simple c'est de laisser les vieux en compétition, dit Emmett.

-Quels vieux ? demanda Charlie.

-Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez encore dans le vent, répondit Emmett, jouez entre vous, il y eut un silence, long et pesant.

Ma mère se rapprocha d'Emmett et Rose, leur bonhomme aussi, elle le décapita en le fixant, suivirent des cris hystériques impossible de vous dire qui de Rose ou Emmett cria le plus, ma mère revint vers mon père tapant dans sa main ainsi que celle de Charlie, les rôles sont de plus en plus inversés.

-Mais... mais j'avais rien fait moi ! Pleurnicha Rose.

-Désolée mais je devais régler ça avec mon fils, tu peux venir dans notre équipe, elle accepta, Emmett ton bonhomme n'a pas de tête, tu ne peux pas jouer, tu es donc disqualifié.

-Tu es... commença Emmett dégouté.

-Je suis ta maman, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, tu vas donc rester poli.

-Oui m'man.

-Continuons donc, dit-elle enjouée.

-Je vais dans votre équipe également, dit Charlie et je rajoute mon bonhomme.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu, dit Ali'.

-Tu peux nous rejoindre avec Jasper, dit mon père, ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et allèrent vers eux.

-La compétition devient serrée, sourit ma mère.

-3 bonhommes contre 1, soupirai-je.

-Ça veut dire que nous perdons ? Me demanda Bella.

-Rejoignez-nous, dit Charlie, nous serons tous gagnant.

-Sauf Emmett précisa ma mère, voulant gagner sans vraiment gagner, nous les rejoignîmes, félicitations ! rit-elle, Emmett, dit-elle sérieusement, si je vois que tu le refais ou que tu abîmes les nôtres, je me fâcherai, elle leva son doigt, ce n'est pas juste je sais mais c'est la vie des ados, je vais chercher l'appareil photo, immortalisons ce moment ?

Nous la regardâmes partir rapidement fière d'elle, Emmett regardait dépité son travail décapité, j'étouffais mon rire dans les cheveux de Bella.

-C'était chouette cette année, dit Jasper, Emmett le regarda de travers puis nos pères, et non tu ne peux rien faire, pense que ta maman pourrait revenir et te voir.

-Profite bien alors, tu paieras, Jasper lui sourit se rapprochant de Charlie posant son bras sur son épaule.

-Je peux papa Charlie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur tu as gagné.

-Entre jeunes nous pouvons le faire, dit Jasper en parfait lèche-cul, mot qui fut sifflé par Emmett.

-N'en fais pas trop petit blond.

-OK !

-Merci pour le manque de soutien, ajouta Emmett.

-Tu t'en prends à ta mère, dit Carlisle, tu ne peux pas gagner.

-Tu es fâché ? demanda Bella, il se contenta de la fixer, sinon ça aurait été bien de les mettre en cercle nos bonhommes ou faire en sorte qu'il regarde le raté en le pointant de leur branches, genre ils se moquent, c'est faisable ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous, nous décidant à ne bouger que celui d'Emmett devant les nôtres, faisant des sourires plus diaboliques avant de pointer les branches, Emmett lui parvint à trouver une branche donnant l'impression qu'il nous faisait un doigt, cet année c'est juste parfait, ma mère apprécia évidemment.

Nous étions à La Push, nos parents étaient partis voir Sue chez elle, Bella occupée à rire des conneries des autres, à jouer avec la neige, elle se faisait rétamer il faut l'avouer, Sam plus en retrait à l'observer sous le perron j'allais le rejoindre lui offrant un café bien chaud par la même occasion, il me fit un sourire, nous prîmes appui avec nos avant-bras sur la rambarde, j'observais avec lui, Bella ainsi que les autres, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

-Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu la ramènes dans les bois ? demandai-je.

-Si elle le demande oui, ça sera de son propre chef, pas notre décision, j'acquiesçai.

-Bella est revenue changée, pour toi c'était comment ?

-Compliqué, je peux me risquer à dire que je comprends la frustration que tu peux ressentir parfois, le fait de se sentir désarmé mais en dépit de tout ne pas lui montrer ou du moins tenter de ne pas lui montrer, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a appris dans les bois, quand tu penses qu'elle abandonne, elle s'accroche, elle y arrivera, prendra plus de temps que d'autres pour accepter certaines choses mais entre nous Eddy ne penses jamais qu'elle ne tient pas à toi, qu'elle ne t'aime pas, nous le voyons tous depuis que nous nous connaissons, votre couple est tout aussi fragile que solide et si parfois elle ne te met pas dans la confidence, n'y vois pas de l'ignorance de sa part.

-De quoi vous avez parlés ?

-De tout, beaucoup de son passé surtout, elle va sûrement se faire plus discrète sur son passé désormais, la partie la plus sombre, bref tout ça pour te dire que je vois bien que ce n'est pas une relation des plus faciles, qu'elle a tendance à trop prendre sur elle, ça tu le sais mieux que moi mais de nous tous, la personne qui a ses yeux est la plus précieuse c'est bien toi, je tenais à te le dire que tu le saches déjà ou non, que tu t'en rendes compte ou non.

-Merci, soufflai-je, merci pour avoir aider Bella également.

-Je t'en prie, maintenant plus de remerciement, j'acquiesçai, nous rîmes mesquinement quand Bella se prit une boule de neige en pleine tête.

-Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille l'aider non ?

-Pouce ! cria Bella, Em' il faut que l'on teste un truc !

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus amusant que de te bombarder de boule de neige ?

-Préparer nos vacances au ski ! Boules de neiges surprises, cailloux...

-Hiboux, bijoux, dit Jasper fièrement, nous le regardions tous rire tout seul, arrêtez elle était bien !

-Bref, râla Rose, à part des cailloux tu veux mettre quoi ?

-Est-ce que déjà des cailloux ça ferait mal ? demanda Bella, un volontaire ?

-Moi ! dit Alex, trouve déjà un caillou sous cette couche de neige et je teste, ils cherchèrent tous des cailloux et tout ce qui pourrait faire mal, un coup donné, un coup rendu, pensez-y, n'oubliez pas j'ai Chrystie dans ma poche.

-Euh non, dit Angie tu ne l'as pas, elle s'en fout de toi.

-Tu me brises le cœur.

-Je peux soumettre une idée histoire que elles se cartonnent enfin les 2 ? demanda Paul, vu que j'ai Jess' dans ma poche, je peux rejouer avec sauf qu'on s'arrange pour que Chrystie passe par là par hasard, je l'accoste, l'autre arrive et je fais ma pute en faisant comme si Chrystie m'avait abordé, sans qu'elle sache qui je suis pour Stanley bien sûr, non ? On s'embrouille tous les trois et avec un peu de chance je rentre chez moi.

-C'est beau un homme quand ça pense, dit Kim.

-Tu veux faire ça quand ? demanda Bella tout sourire et où ? Il faut que nous puissions voir ça !

-Nous allons trouver, dit Rose, sourire des crasses clairement affiché, Bella il faut que nous t'apprenions à faire du ski, un minimum...

-L'autre elle sait en faire, dit Ali' tout bas.

-Jessica ou Chrystie ? demanda Bella.

-Les deux, dit Angie, tu es, seras sûrement le seul ourson au ski.

-Ourson ? C'est quoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut même que nous t'apprenions ça ? demanda Ben, elle le regarda de travers, c'est une étoile qu'on donne aux enfants débutants au ski...

-Je suis la seule qui ne sache pas skier ? elle nous regarda tous, ah mais non je ne veux pas être la seule, le blond ?

-Le blond il te met à l'amende, rit Jasper, de la luge tu sais au moins en faire ?

-Bah suffit de se mettre dessus et de laisser glisser.

-Et les freins ? Gauche ? Droite ? demanda Jake.

-Pour ?

-Ne pas te prendre un arbre par exemple, elle haussa les épaules, ouais, dit-il sceptique, bon courage à vous.

-Sur un sac poubelle y a pas de freins ?

-Nous te parlons d'une luge, une vraie luge, dit Angie, ton apprentissage va être rigolo, on commence quand ?

-Autant s'y mettre dès demain, dit Jared sérieusement.

-Nous te ferons des étoiles, dit Ali', je vais organiser ton planning de skieuse, Bella grimaça autant que moi, un problème ?

-J'aurai le droit d'avoir une vie ou tu vas me faire du 24h/24 ?

-Je ne répondrai pas à ton attaque, jumeau ? Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle s'entraîne !

-Tant que tu lui laisses le droit d'avoir une vie.

-Tu choisis son côté ? demanda-t-elle mauvaise, pas celui de ta jumelle ?

-Ne va pas recommencer avec ton ''choisis entre moi et Bella''.

-Merci amour.

-N'en rajoute pas mon ange, elle vint vers moi en narguant Ali' et m'embrassa, Bella...

-Je gagne, chuchotai-je en souriant, Ali' nous balança une boule de neige et pas une petite.

-Je vous crotte !

-Ali', dit Bella froidement, ça te dis que je te fasse manger de la neige ? Ali' ricana, parions ! Qui d'Ali' ou Bella mangera le plus de neige ? Cours maintenant !

Elle partit en riant, Bella juste derrière qui ne manqua pas de tomber plusieurs fois, nous pariâmes sur Ali' majoritairement... et elle gagna, je dus même l'arrêter, le côté sadique d'Ali' c'était réveillé, Jasper récupéra Ali'.

-Chérie ? Elle s'assit passant ses mains sur son visage, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais Ali' et la neige, c'est son terrain de jeu préféré...

-Elle m'a mis une raclée, bouda-t-elle.

-Je sais, tu pourras lui mettre une raclée en voiture.

-Je lui mets à pied la raclée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, même pas besoin d'une voiture pour gagner, je la relevais en riant, je regardais ma jumelle qui me fixa en plissant des yeux.

-Je me souviens d'un temps où j'avais mon jumeau toujours de mon côté.

-Il faut juste te dire que ce temps est révolu, lui dit Bella hautaine, c'est MA moitié désormais !

-Arrête avec ce sourire de con jumeau, Davy Crockett ça te dit de re-bouffer de la neige ? Nous rîmes tous excepté Bella qui lui fit un doigt, ma jumelle pavana.

-Bella ? demanda Paul, qu'as-tu à répliquer ?

-Rien, souffla-t-elle mauvaise, fait froid...

-Deux fois que je gagne ! Une fois au camping et ici, je dois avoir une meilleure répartie en extérieur, Bella haussa les épaules préférant regarder la neige qui se remit à tomber.

-Alex, dit Bella, je veux tester les boules de neiges surprise, besoin de me défouler, tout le monde est prêt ?

-Attends, dit Jake, il faut essayer des variantes, laisse-moi mettre plusieurs cailloux.

-Moi une pomme de pin dissimulée dans ma boule, dit Kim.

-Alex, n'oublie pas de nous dire laquelle tu sens le plus, dit Embry, pensez qu'elle aura une combinaison.

-Elle ne l'aura qu'une journée, dit Angie, j'ai prévu de lui découper tous ses vêtements, nous pourrons lui pourrir sa chambre ! J'ai plein d'idées.

-Nous en avons tous, dis-je, Alex ?

-J'attends toujours, je m'éloigne un peu.

La plupart d'entre nous n'attendîmes pas, dès qu'il nous tourna le dos nous lançâmes tous nos boules de neige, nous nous fîmes insulter et apparemment ça fait mal, attaque en groupe ça aussi nous le garderions en mémoire.

-Rentrez vous réchauffer, nous dit Emily, feu de cheminée et boissons chaudes pour tout le monde.

-Puis Ali' et Bella pourront reprendre leurs chamailleries, dit Jared.

-C'est bien quand tu es silencieux, siffla Bella.

-Tiens je me mets dans l'équipe d'Ali'.

Nous rentrâmes tous nous mettant tous dans le groupe d'Ali' ou Bella, ma jumelle me fixa vexée quand à nouveau je pris partie pour Bella, cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour lui notifier même si elle avait déjà vue, ça recommença et partit dans tous les sens en plus vulgaire... jusqu'à ce que nous rentrâmes à la villa, aucun groupe ne gagna ou du moins ne s'avoua perdant.

**POV BELLA**

À cause d'une insomnie je m'étais levée allant à la fenêtre, j'aimais quand tout était silencieux, flipper aussi par rapports aux différentes ombres que la lune reflétait, mais c'était généralement à ces moments là que mes réflexions étaient les moins cons, quand tout était silencieux, je me revoyais dans les bois avec Sam, j'y pensais souvent depuis que j'étais rentrée. Il ne suffisait pas de se dire que quelques jours dans les bois avaient tout changés, que je ne ressentais plus le manque de mes grands-parents, ça serait bien trop facile. La différence est que ça m'avait permis de souffler, de prendre beaucoup de recul bien qu'ils m'avaient tous manqués, d'un côté ou de l'autre, il y aurait toujours un manque, un seul que je pourrais combler. Plusieurs fois j'avais pensé que ça irait, que j'allais me remettre, l'erreur avait été de penser depuis le départ que je résoudrais tous mes problèmes en l'espace de quelques semaines, voire mois. J'avais bien compris qu'il était probable que je ne fasse jamais complètement le deuil de mes grands-parents, comme un deuil impossible, je devais juste apprendre à vivre avec, ses deux dernières années j'étais comme endormie, aujourd'hui je prenais conscience qu'ils seraient toujours là mais différemment, le plus compliqué été de comprendre qu'à travers moi ils continuaient à vivre, une des choses que Sam m'avait expliqué. Pour ce qui était de Franck, n'avais-je pas menti moi également ? Une personne ne pouvait pas être responsable de tout, j'avais également ma part de responsabilité, quand à Renée, je laissais de côté pour l'instant l'idée d'aller à sa rencontre, bien que je le ferai un jour.

Pour le moment, je me souvenais d'une Bella qui a son arrivée voulait tout recommencer, qui avait eu la grande chance de trouver une famille, une famille nombreuse et Edward, je n'étais pas la plus mal lotie, je n'étais pas seule, je n'étais pas ignorée bien au contraire, j'avais tout ce que j'avais espéré avoir un jour, il fallait que je cesse de trop me poser de questions, avec le recul, ça m'avait permis de voir à quel point je pouvais être compliqué à suivre, cette fois je ne dirai pas que tout ira bien, je dirai juste que...

-Pieds et mains liées mon ange, dès demain j'achète de la corde, je pouffais bêtement me tournant face à lui, tu sais que c'est désagréable de te retourner ou de chercher sa petite femme dans son lit et de ne rien trouver ?

-Non je ne sais pas, souriais-je, remarque qu'au moins je suis restée dans la même pièce.

-Tu t'améliores, railla-t-il.

-Je trouve aussi, chéri, demain après le lycée les cours de ski par tes frères ça va être comment ?

-Je pense qu'ils vont se souvenir de tes entraînements de chef Swan et te le faire payer l'air de rien.

-Mais non, paniquais-je, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

-Les connaissant ils vont le faire, mais quelques menaces de représailles de chef à sergents les calmeront.

-Tu vas m'aider ?

-Je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose, Ali', Rose, Ben et Angie vont tous participer à ton entraînement.

-Et les menaces de représailles que je pourrai te faire ça te ferait m'aider ?

-Tout dépend du type de représailles...

-Un mot ; ceinture.

-OK dès qu'il y en a qui t'énerve trop je m'en occupe, dit-il rapidement.

-Chouette !

-Je vais me tirer une balle dans le pied mais tu tiendrais ? Je haussais les sourcils, non je ne provoque pas je me demandais juste, OK je la ferme.

-Tu tiendrais toi ?

-Je vais garder le mystère sur cette question, tu pourrais invoquer la menace de la ceinture à tout va comme mes sœurs, je n'y tiens pas, je sais que ça arrivera mais je profite pour le moment que tu sois plus mature que mes sœurs pour ne pas jouer à ce jeu.

-Me faire des compliments ne changeront pas le fait que si demain tu ne m'aides pas, nous vivrons notre première ''ceinture''.

-Je me devais d'essayer de te faire oublier cette idée...

-Soit un bon chéri demain et tout ira bien !

-Je suis toujours un bon chéri, le meilleur même, tu ne dis pas oui ? J'échappais un léger rire.

-Si le meilleur des chéris, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus gentil, le plus attentionné, Edward Cullen tu es mon héros, dis-je niaisement.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, chéri N°1.

-Est-ce que ton égo est suffisamment gonflé ?

-Pour aujourd'hui ça ira, la prochaine fois soit moins narquoise, je l'ai sentie l'ironie dans ta phrase tu sais...

-Je l'ai sentie ta modestie dans ta phrase tu sais... mais oui tu es le chéri N°1.

-Je sais, je pouffais, il remballa son sourire.

-Tu pourras être dans le style arrogant et prétentieux avec Chrystie ?

-Il faudrait établir un plan à ce sujet, plusieurs mêmes, viens avec moi à la cuisine femme, j'ai faim.

Nous sortîmes en faisant un maximum de silence, si c'est possible, je le laissais sortir ce qu'il voulait m'installant sur une chaise haute dans la cuisine le regardant faire, enfin je remerciais surtout le fait qu'il ne porte pas de haut, j'appuyais ma joue sur ma main, bavant tranquillement, il s'installa face à moi, je le laissais se remplir le ventre un minimum continuant à baver.

-Bon chérie, soyons sérieux deux minutes, Chrystie est une garce, proba... chérie ?

-Hum... mange encore amour, je réfléchis, il me fixa amusé, bon OK, soupirais-je contrariée, parlons de l'autre, tu disais...

-Que Chrystie est une garce et probablement plus que ''salope'', je haussais les sourcils, il faut bien appeler un chat un chat.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec Paul, raillais-je.

-Avec ton père aussi, il se lâche le papa Charlie, sourit-il, il arrêta sûrement à cause de ma tête des plus sceptique, là n'est pas le sujet de la conversation, il faut que nous établissions certaines choses, pour pas que ça nous retombe dessus.

-Je serai jalouse de toute façon et sans avoir besoin de me forcer.

-Mais tu sais qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout non ?

-C'est une jolie fille.

-Probable, en attendant s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec elle ou Jessica ça serait arrivé depuis longtemps et c'est encore moins maintenant que ça arrivera, le but dans l'histoire c'est qu'elles se mettent sur la tronche.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche sinon c'est moi qui lui mettra sur la tronche.

-Ça commence mal chérie.

-Je suis censée faire la fille jalouse.

-Je suis censé faire le connard de première et j'éviterai au mieux qu'elle me touche de toute façon il sera très, très rare que je sois seul avec, on va l'éviter parce que te connaissant tu vas vite te faire des films, ça se terminera en dispute entre toi et moi et ce n'est pas le but. Si tu ne le sens pas nous ne le ferons pas.

-Toi tu te sens de le faire ?

-Je risque pas de craquer pour elle ça c'est certain.

-Ça pourrait être un jeu dangereux amour.

-Je pense que nous trouverons autre chose parce que tout ça risque de te blesser plus qu'autre chose.

-Non je veux essayer au moins, si c'est une garce je peux en être une non ? il eut un petit sourire en coin, je prends ça pour un oui !

-Oh... je ne suis pas la seule à manquer de sommeil, dit Rose en arrivant, elle nous fit un sourire, je ne reste pas longtemps.

-Nous parlons stratégie, dis-je, elle ouvrit le frigo en souriant, de Chrystie, précisais-je, je riais en la voyant se redresser et se rapprocher de nous.

-Et...

-Et, dit Edward ça va être un peu compliqué.

-Pour...

-Pour moi visiblement, dis-je, je ne veux pas qu'elle le touche, même qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'approche de lui, qu'elle sente même son odeur je veux pas, ah crotte c'est vraiment mal partie, mais je me console en me disant que je pourrai faire ma garce, quoi que ça ne me console pas tant que ça.

-Bella, me dit Rose calmement en se rapprochant d'Edward, elle posa son bras sur ses épaules, si elle fait ça par exemple ?

-Elle ne fera pas ça, dis-je, elle prendra pas cette position là avec Edward, elle ne va pas vouloir perdre de temps, elle sera bien plus aguicheuse... chéri tu veux pas mettre un haut ? ils rirent entre eux, Edward se leva tout de même, Rose se pencha sur la table.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne fera pas ça, grimaça-t-elle.

-Ça serait Emmett tu ferais comment ? Le même plan mais Emmett à la place.

-Je prévoirai une arme de poing, nous pouffâmes, elle se reprit, je te la garderai, j'approuvais en souriant, Edward veut juste la faire payer elle aussi, nous le voulons tous mais c'est sûr que si tu le prends comme si c'était réel tu vas rapidement nous péter un plomb.

-Il faut juste que je me prépare à ce qu'une autre approche Edward, je les vois leurs regards mais il ne les regarde pas, ne parle pas avec, les seules avec qui il a échangé c'est Jessica et Chrystie avec aucune sympathie.

-Parce que tu t'imagines qu'il en aura ? rit-elle, crois-moi il n'en aura aucune, Bella imagine le bonheur de voir les deux idiotes se battre pour Edward alors qu'il est une cause perdue depuis longtemps tant que la fille ne s'appelle pas Bella Swan, tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en Jessica ou bien Chrystie, je sais jusqu'où certaines sont capables d'aller pour avoir quelqu'un et si bien sûr que je fais confiance à Edward.

-Nous serons a proximité, je vais te donner des conseils, la sortie n'aura lieu que quand tu le sentiras, pendant les vacances au ski avec les filles nous allons continuer à nous rapprocher de Chrystie, histoire de cerner le personnage, les garçons s'y mettront également, Edward et toi pour l'instant vous restez en retrait, venant que rarement en sa présence, de toute façon elle te hait, Edward réapparut il se remit à sa place, tu la hais, les bases sont claires, elle doit juste penser qu'elle a une possibilité avec Edward.

-Je peux jouer, dit Edward, uniquement quand Jessica est dans le coin, il est facile de faire croire beaucoup de choses rien qu'avec des petits regards, je n'aurai même pas besoin de me rapprocher ou de lui parler.

-Il faut qu'elle pense qu'il y a une faille dans votre couple, que Jessica pense que la faille dans votre couple est Chrystie parce qu'elle a des chances d'avoir Edward, nous pouvons être subtils, laisser paraître simplement, il ne s'agit pas d'Edward qui fait du rentre dedans comme ça.

-Non merci, dit Edward.

-Par contre si nous faisons une sortie là oui elle cherchera à se rapprocher sauf si tu es là, tu peux par contre apparaître sans que soit disant nous soyons au courant, tenue de garce et tout, j'eus un petit sourire, tu briseras tous ses espoirs.

-Je peux la jouer mec distant mais ''intéressé''.

-Nous pouvons jouer au jeu des rumeurs, Eddy qui voit d'autres filles, une perruque, toi de dos, blonde, rousse, peu importe, tout dans le faux semblant.

-Vous avez déjà pratiquement tout prévu en fait ?

-Un peu, dit Rose, ce ne sont que des idées, le coup du Eddy froid ça va la faire courir un peu plus pour mieux tomber ensuite.

-OK mais je suis censée me comporter comment ?

-En parfaite psychopathe mon ange, dit Edward, tel qu'elle te connait déjà, fausses disputes devant elle, tu peux l'insulter, la menacer, je fais l'homme qui calme sa psycho, elle pensera que je prends sa défense, ce n'est pas un jeu qui va durer longtemps.

-Vu que je suis une psychopathe, je peux être parano et imaginer qu'en fait, Jessica et Chrystie sont les pires vicieuses et qu'en fait elles manigancent dans notre dos à tous ?

-Nous avons fait des recherches, dit Rose tout sourire, l'histoire de mec est en fait, Jessica et Chrystie super copines, Chrystie retrouve un jour la Jessica dans le lit de son copain, nous cherchons encore l'identité de celui-ci, les bébés enquêtent et questionnent Jessica, Jane aussi, Embry s'entend de plus en plus avec d'ailleurs, Claire est devenue la meilleure fouineuse, tout ça pour dire que les deux se détestent vraiment.

-Et si le mec en question était... comment il s'appelle déjà, le mec que nous avions vu au lycée...

-Jerry ? Non ce n'est pas lui, dit Edward, ça nous a bien déçu d'ailleurs, la vidéo était parfaite pour envenimer les choses, nous n'aurions même pas eu besoin de faire plus.

-J'ai bien l'intention de le retrouver, dit Rose, puis Chrystie parlera peut-être, pour l'instant Jessica, elle n'a que des insultes envers elle, il faut vraiment peu de choses.

-Comme je serai un connard, je peux aussi envenimer les choses.

-Chéri ton sourire est inquiétant.

-J'ai parié, rit-il, que je parviendrai avant la reprise des cours à provoquer les coups entre elles, nous serons 24h/24 avec les deux pendant 2 semaines, ça facilite.

-J'ai suivi le pari d'Eddy, Peter est aux abonnés absent, Jessica est frustrée...

-Je vais vous suivre, tant que Chrystie ne posera pas ses mains sur Edward je me contiendrai, des regards je peux gérer.

-Nous allons beaucoup jouer sur les rumeurs, dit Rose, en définitif il ne se passera pas grand chose, tu verras on s'amusera bien !

-Sûrement oui, souriais-je, au fait ça va mieux avec Emmett ?

-Ne te prends même pas la tête, dit Rose, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il aime quand je suis chiante, ne t'inquiète pas c'est notre mode de fonctionnement.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'en fait tu t'en fous de sa caméra ?

-Je me retiens de ne pas la jeter contre le mur mais tout va bien, nous rîmes tous les trois, il y a des couples qui ont besoin de disputes ou de se chamailler à des niveaux plus ou moins forts, c'est notre cas, sourit-elle, bon je vous laisse tranquille, elle fit un bisou sur la joue d'Edward, nous fûmes étonnés oui, puis sur la mienne, rajoutant un câlin, elle prit de quoi grignoter et partit.

-Il faut que je le marque dans le calendrier, dit Edward.

-C'est mignon, dis-je tout sourire, alors dès demain tu commences les petits regards ?

-Petit à petit oui, on peut établir des signes entre nous, soit pour commencer une dispute ou autre.

-Waw chéri joue au stratégie ! Tu veux que nous fassions ça quand ?

-Maintenant ?

J'approuvais, je l'aidais à tout ranger avant que nous remontions dans la chambre, je pris une feuille, nous passâmes un bon moment à définir nos signes, attitudes, jouant les acteurs, définissant les limites, crasses possibles que nous pouvions faire, nous remîmes à plat tout ce que nous savions de Chrystie, enfin il en savait forcément plus que moi l'ayant dans le même lycée depuis quelques années, pas assez d'informations non plus, nouvelle mission. Nous nous couchâmes tard, ayant repris nos insomnies comme avant.

Je dirai juste que pour le moment je vais bien...


	23. Chapter 23 saison 2

**Un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction...**

**J'ai répondu à toutes pour les reviews, je n'oublie pas les sans-comptes ; Elo, Celine , Uukate, Twilight0507, Ilonka, merci à vous également.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 23**

**Lundi**

**Pov Edward**

-Hey les Cullen ! Angie prit mon bras, les cours sont finis !

-Heureusement que tu nous le dis, soupira Emmett, elle le regarda en plissant des yeux, pas de ma faute si tu dis de la merde, tu me diras c'est pas pire que d'avoir dit que tu serais la Bella d'Eddy pendant son absence, nous rîmes sauf Angie.

-Tu as déformé mes propos ! J'ai dit que...

-On s'en fout, rit Jasper.

-Toi...

-Moi pas parler avec toi, l'affiche de moi en princesse la semaine dernière sur les pares-brises du parking je ne l'ai pas oubliée.

-Vous m'avez attachée à un arbre ! Toute une après midi.

-Te lancer des bombes à eau c'était franchement bon, rit Emmett, les œufs, la farine, il soupira de bonheur, joli film avec mon super caméscope, mais ne t'en fais pas nous jouerons à nouveau avec toi mais en public.

-J'ai même pas pu manger de ton gâteau, râla Angie.

-Je t'ai lancé ta part tu l'as pas attrapée, j'y suis pour rien.

-J'étais accrochée à un arbre merde ! Nous rîmes à nouveau, Edward ?

-Angie tu m'as affiché moi aussi, elle grimaça, mais c'est bien de nous faire des crasses, continuons.

-Je le dirai à Belly !

-Belly sera ravie d'apprendre que tu voulais être la Bella d'Eddy, dit Emmett, il me fit un clin d'œil, nous allâmes tous devant la cafétéria nous installant sur les murets.

-J'achète votre silence, dit Angie.

-Trop cher pour toi, dis-je.

-Faut pas t'emballer non plus, dit-elle mauvaise, je la fixais, elle eut cette petite lueur de panique, tu es trop cher oui, désolée d'en avoir douté.

-Mes frères aussi non ?

-Oui, tout le monde le sait, Ali' tu vas conduire aujourd'hui ?

-Nous nous apprivoisons pour le moment, nous nous parlons, dit-elle pensive, nous étions sceptiques oui, je lui fais des câlins, la nettoie, mon bébé, soupira-t-elle niaisement, je l'ai même en fond d'écran, elle nous montra son téléphone ravie.

-Et dire qu'avant c'était moi le fond d'écran, souffla Jasper blasé, tu comptes dormir dans ta voiture aussi ?

-Fais trop froid... vous croyez qu'elle a froid ?

-C'est une voiture, soupira Emmett.

-Elle est glacée quand je la touches, dit-elle dans ses pensées, où est Bella ?

-Avec le proviseur, dis-je, il voulait la voir par rapport à ses absences, ils attendaient la suite, il trouve que ça commence à faire beaucoup, Charlie est avec eux.

-Nous avons raté quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Juste le proviseur qui a appelé Charlie par inquiétude, il ne voudrait pas que les absences de Bella soient trop répétitives, rien de grave.

-Elle a pas été si absente que ça, dit Ben, début d'année puis quelques jours par-ci et par-là, dernièrement...

-Pratiquement une semaine, dit Jasper, il lui veut quoi le proviseur ?

-Parler avec elle, dis-je, ses résultats ont légèrement baissés, rien de dramatique non plus, ça va bien se passer.

-Vaut mieux s'il ne veut pas avoir de crasse le père Newton, menaça Angie, va pas nous faire chier, il n'a qu'à virer l'autre conne.

-Avec quoi nous jouerons par la suite ? demanda Rose, Angie grimaça, au pire il lui fait un rappel à l'ordre, attendons... sinon comme l'a dit Angie nous pouvons lui faire des crasses à lui aussi...

-Rose, soupira Emmett.

-Rosalie, corrigea-t-elle, ton caméscope est toujours entre nous.

-Peu importe, reste sur Stanley.

-Puis j'adore tes ''Rose'' exaspéré ! Elle tapa dans ses mains, j'y ai droit aussi ! Check Angie !

Je ne loupais pas le petit regard de ma jumelle qu'elle voulut discret vers Jasper puis les filles, regard plein d'interrogations, du genre ''pourquoi pas moi ?''.

-Oublie Ali', dit Jasper.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Ton regard parle tout seul.

-Et si j'ai envie de t'exaspérer et de t'entendre dire ''Ali'' sur le même ton ?

-Tu l'es suffisamment, vu la tête de ma jumelle elle n'apprécia pas, regard rempli d'envie de meurtre, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, Jasper ne renchéris pas, tu vas voir, je vais faire des conneries et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que je sois comme mes copines, y a pas de raison que je n'y ai pas droit, après tout moi aussi je peux faire de la merde !

-Qui fait de la merde ? demanda Angie.

-Toi, Bella et Rose.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Angie de mauvaise foi, nous rîmes tous à part Angie, je ne fais que des expériences toujours en cherchant pire, Belly est pareil, Rose va y venir.

-Moi aussi je veux faire de la merde ! Je peux manger de la neige tiens !

-Ah oui c'est sûr que ça c'est complètement fou, dit Ben d'une voix atone, nous nous moquâmes, par contre manger de la neige sur laquelle j'aurai pissé ça...

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! cria Ali'.

-Tu veux faire de la merde, je t'aide, en parlant de merde...

-La ferme Ben ! Je serai fun à ma façon.

-Tu seras aussi fun que le temps que tu passes à conduire ta voiture, ça te donne une idée non ?

-Je vous surprendrez tous, vous verrez, rira qui rira le dernier !

-Choupette, souffla Jasper, c'est ''rira bien qui rira le dernier''.

-Ceinture, dit-elle mauvaise, j'en fus ravi autant que Emmett.

-C'est repartit... ça ce n'est pas fun.

-Je le suis à ma façon.

-Et ça n'amuse que toi.

-Non Eddy et moi nous trouvons ça bien, sourit Emmett.

-Ma sœur te prive aussi.

-Pourquoi Bella ne te le fais pas ? me demanda Rose.

-Elle n'a pas de raison de me punir, je suis trop parfait, ils me fixèrent, ne soyez pas jaloux...

-Elle te le fera, dit Angie.

-Sauf si la seule chose avec laquelle Bella ne blague pas c'est le sexe, dit Ben en me faisant un clin d'œil, il récupéra un doigt de ma part, en attendant le débat était lancé, je n'aurai même pas dû ouvrir ma bouche, les mecs nous nous sommes trompés de filles.

-La vie est injuste, soupira Jasper se prenant au passage une claque derrière la tête d'Ali', je ne dirai pas ton prénom comme tu en as envie, tiens pari, je ne t'appelle plus pendant une semaine.

-Tiens pari, tu ne me touches plus tant que tu ne diras plus mon prénom.

-De mieux en mieux, souriais-je, jumelle ne me déçois pas.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit-elle sur un air des plus prétentieux, il perdra.

-Je pense pas non, dit Jasper.

-Quoi cette fois j'aurai pas de supplications ? Jasper fit non de la tête, la dernière fois ce n'est pas moi qui...

-Chose arrête là, l'interrompit Jasper un brin inquiet ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, Emmett non plus, Ali' elle arborait un sourire narquois.

-Tu perdras quoi qu'il en soit.

-Et si nous voulons savoir ? demanda Angie, nous pouvons avoir des indices ?

-Moi aussi je veux jouer aux devinettes, dit Rose, Ben également voulut en savoir plus !

Ils jouèrent donc aux devinettes, Emmett se rapprocha de moi, nous étions dans le silence, nous regardant inquiets de temps en temps, Ali' répondait par ''chaud'' ou ''froid'', Jasper attendait que ça tombe résigné, Bella et Charlie eurent le temps de ressortir, nous allâmes tous les rejoindre, les spéculations les plus proches étaient que visiblement il aurait imité un animal en rut, sales images en tête...

-Alors ? demandai-je.

-Je dois remonter mes notes et éviter les absences, dit Bella en prenant ma main.

-Fiston ne t'en fais pas, il était surtout inquiet, rien de plus, les gosses je vous emmène manger ce soir ? Vos parents ne sont pas là, Angie ? Ben ?

-Je ne pense pas que le pasteur s'opposera au shérif, dit Angie ravie.

-Je vais les appeler, dit Charlie, je retourne bosser, poupée cours de ski ?

-C'est ce qui est prévu, dit-elle en cachant sa joie.

-Nous allons bien nous amuser, dit Emmett enjoué, ne perdons pas de temps d'ailleurs, nous avons un planning.

-Tu voles ma réplique, râla Ali', ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, planning = Ali', conneries = Emmett, tout le monde a suivi ? Nous demanda-t-elle froidement, nous ne pûmes que dire oui, bien, ne recommencez pas, allons-y le planning n'attendra pas ! sourit-elle.

**Pov Bella**

-Croise Bella, croise, hurla Emmett au loin, l'avant des skis en V !

-J'peux pas, hurlai-je, se sentir partir comme ça je n'aime pas.

-Tombe sur les fesses ! cria Rose.

Je secouais la tête négativement me crispant sur mes bâtons, je tentais de croiser mes skis mais tout ce que je parvins à faire c'était de faire toucher mes genoux, je pars en vrille et la descente fut un peu plus raide, je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Le chemin n'étant pas droit je n'allais pas tarder à vivre un tête à tête avec un arbre ou quelque chose du style.

-Ne te baisse pas, cria Ben, tu accélères sinon.

Je pleurnichais tentant de me redresser et faire ça en étant tétanisée c'est quasi impossible et devant moi c'était bien un arbre et... oh un autre, je pleurais sans le faire, tentant de m'asseoir sauf que mes jambes s'écartaient toutes seules, impossible de parvenir à les refermer, bâtons de ski relevés, là je pleurais pratiquement, j'allais faire un câlin aux arbres, câlin forcé, j'avais abdiqué personnellement, je fermais les yeux me crispant, attendant le choc, sauf que à la place je tombais sur le côté, visiblement aidée.

-Putain bébé, dit Edward à bout de souffle, j'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver, il se releva, retira mes skis et me redressa, tu vas bien ? Je secouais la tête négativement regardant les arbres tout prêt, bébé...

-Ils me font peur les arbres, il me remit face à lui.

-Nous allons recommencer, je me figeais, la différence c'est que nous allons nous poster à différents niveaux du chemin, il y en aura toujours un pour te plaquer au sol.

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

-Oui.

-Alors va pour les plaquages.

-Bell' ! dit Emmett en arrivant, je t'ai dit de croiser tes skis.

-Je l'ai fait.

-Non tes skis l'ont fait et ferme les jambes.

-J'ai essayé et puis les bâtons ils me servent à quoi au final ?

-Il faut que tu trouves ton équilibre.

-Je vais bien sinon... j'ai juste pensé me faire pipi dessus, il se garda son rire.

-Nous avons vu ça, je sais que tu vas bien, allez nous remontons et nous recommençons.

Pendant la remontée, Edward expliqua le concept du plaquage à Emmett, ils se mirent pour mon nouvel essai le long de la route, Emmett courrait près de moi me disant quoi faire, Ali' avait retrouvé son sifflet et était de retour, elle sifflerait quand je partirai de travers, elle n'a pas fini dans ce cas.

J'eus droit à de nouvelles explications, j'étais attentive pourtant, Rose qui avait mis ses skis me montra, ça paraît si simple pourtant, il fallait que j'arrête de me crisper, Jasper lui me disait qu'il fallait que je parte avec en tête que bien sûr que je sais skier, je vais essayer ça tiens.

-Bell' prête ? me demanda Emmett, je cherchais Edward, il était en contre bas pas le moins du monde rassuré, Bell' ? Je lui fis un oui rapide de la tête, allez p'tite sœur fais nous du grand Bella.

Je me lançais, en fait je me laissais glisser, bâtons relevés, bras près du corps, jambes plus que serrées, genoux un peu fléchis, je regardais mes pieds.

-Regarde Eddy, cria Emmett, pas tes pi... et merde, Ali' avait le sifflet à la bouche, oui je suis tombée. OK... on a voulut aller trop vite, p'tite sœur ?

-Je vais.

-Encore heureux, sourit-il, Edward arriva, je lui souris pour le détendre, remontons, nous allons te faire des jeux, je le regardais, cours pour les débutants. Arrivé en haut, Ali' reprit, ça aller se corser.

-Bien, me dit Ali', jouons ! Pose les bâtons, lève tes pieds un par un sans avancer, je le fis, OK, maintenant essaie de faire un demi tour avec tes skis, ça se compliqua, ils m'encouragèrent tous, Rose me montra, je tentais de faire pareil, tu vois tu y arrives, un tour complet ! J'écoutais tout, elle me fit toucher mes pieds, talons compris, marcher, toujours avec Rose pour m'aider, les filles revenez !

Nous fîmes encore d'autres exercices, je glissais sur un ski puis avec l'autre, Ali' me ramena sur une pente mais beaucoup moins raide, je n'avais plus le droit à mes bâtons, mains sur les genoux, je devais, sur une pente me laisser aller, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment une pente mais d'y arriver j'en étais fière, ils m'applaudirent, pourtant ça paraissait ridicule ce que j'avais fait.

Nous continuâmes sur la même lancée, ils tentèrent, et j'insiste sur le ''ils tentèrent'' de m'apprendre à tourner, je ne prenais jamais appui sur la bonne jambe et quand Ali' s'emportait un peu trop, Edward la calmait rapidement, je fus contente de voir Paul arriver, il me fit un sourire en sortant de la voiture, j'agitais ma main bêtement.

-Comment tu t'en sors petite chose ? Je déviais mon regard sur Ali'.

-Elle n'arrive pas à tourner, lui dit-elle, elle fait beaucoup de chutes, la descente, elle lui montra, Edward l'a sauvée, il se retourna.

-Tu lui as fait descendre ça ? Pour une première fois ?

-Nous tous, oui.

-Mais bandes de psychopathes, vous voulez qu'elle se casse quelque chose ?

-Il faut bien qu'elle progresse.

-Et les bases tu lui as au moins expliqué ?

-C'est ce que nous étions en train de faire.

-Bah oui juste après lui avoir certainement filé une crise cardiaque, il soupira, prof en carton, Ali' le regarda de travers, c'est vrai et tu le sais, ton sifflet te sert à quoi ?

-À siffler quand elle fait des erreurs, il nous regarda tous perplexe finissant par moi.

-Fais voir ta feuille, il l'a pris la lisant attentivement, non mais tu es sérieuse dans ton programme ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon programme ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Tu espères franchement qu'elle saura skier ce soir ?

-C'est une possibilité, il éclata de rire, les autres se rapprochèrent, personne n'avait pensé à surveiller ses écrits, hey c'est moi la prof !

-Je te rétrograde, lui dit Edward.

-Tu ne peux pas !

-Tu crois que je vais laisser Bella sur des skis encore pendant 4 heures ? Elle haussa les épaules, non crois-moi c'est non.

-Bella tu as fait du ski de fond ? me demanda Paul, je secouais la tête négativement pas certaine de ma réponse, il se rapprocha avec Eddy, Rose tu vas l'aider, il me débloqua le talon me redonnant mes bâtons, le but c'est de trouver ton équilibre, glisse, Rose tu peux passer devant, elle acquiesça, tu vas suivre les traces de Rose, j'acquiesçais, donne des impulsions légères sur tes bâtons pour avancer, Rose... elle me montra, élève parfaite, elle gloussa continuant à avancer, Eddy je te laisse l'accompagner, je vais calmer ta jumelle.

-Tu l'as fait, lui dit-il.

-Je vais juste m'en assurer et préparer un truc.

Je suivis donc Rose, le temps de mettre ma coordination en route et ce fut bon, ça me prit beaucoup de temps, je ne l'avais pas encore, Rose avait fait un autre trajet avant d'aller près de Paul, aidé par les autres, Ali'... s'était résignée ? Paraissant même contente d'obéir à Paul, nous rîmes doucement avec Edward, ils partirent derrière la maison, je pensais à la descente surtout, maison en contre bas, j'eus droit à une pause le temps qu'il prépare tout, je rentrais me faire un thé avec Edward, j'avais déjà mal aux jambes.

-Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ?

-Non, si tu en as marre tu le dis, on arrête.

-Je vais essayer au moins.

La pause fut trop courte, Jasper vint nous chercher, je remis mes skis suivant les traces de Rose, hé ! Je sais mettre des skis... oui bref, j'arrivais sur le côté de la maison, pente qui me parut comme une descente de grand 8, moins pire que celle d'Ali' tout de même, Rose était près de moi.

-Petite chose... mon sourire fut crispé, Eddy quand Rose va descendre, explique-lui encore comment elle doit faire, il approuva.

Rose descendit, j'avais compté, en secondes ça en faisait 6 descentes, chéri m'expliqua calmement, les autres étaient comme dans l'allée dispersés, je mis beaucoup de temps à me lancer, je n'aurai pas dû, je ne fus qu'un cri cherchant son équilibre bâtons en l'air et qui gigote dans tous les sens, je les dépassais, étant sur du plat je m'arrêtais toute seule, je ne tombais pas.

-Ça peut faire un style, dit Ben, je fis un demi tour avec mes skis encore traumatisée.

-Tu n'es pas tombée ! sautilla Angie, félicitation, je souris tendue, ils me félicitèrent tous.

-Médaille de la première descente debout, pépia Ali', elle me passa ma médaille autour du cou, la tête d'un ourson, j'ai les autres parties du corps !

-Merci, elle me fit un bisou, tapant dans ses mains ensuite.

-Tu veux recommencer ? me demanda Paul, ou tu apprends à tourner.

-Tourner, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, ils rirent tous.

Ils se mirent les uns derrière les autres en décalé, le contre bas n'était pas trop salaud, ils étaient mes plots à éviter, ils sont courageux. Rose en parfaite élève me montra, on me réexpliqua comment faire, tourner à gauche appui sur la jambe droite et inversement, Paul me fit essayer à l'arrêt, à l'arrêt c'est facile.

-Wakanda...

-Oh ça faisait longtemps, dis-je niaisement, il échappa un rire reprenant son sérieux, oui pardon...

-Wakanda, je vais rester près de toi, avec ce bâton je te toucherai le genou quand tu devras prendre appui dessus, Eddy s'occupera du genou droit, OK ?

-OK... je ne suis pas terrible hein en skieuse ?

-Non, je grimaçais, mais ça va venir, j'eus un petit sourire, il se retourna, tout le monde est en place ? ils approuvèrent, Rose !

-J'y vais, chantonna-t-elle.

Mon tour fut laborieux s'ils voyaient que je leur fonçais dessus ils s'écartaient, pas complètement fous, Paul et Edward à m'aider, j'arrivais à contourner Angie, Jasper, je tournais mais partis loin sur le côté, Paul et Edward, ils courent aujourd'hui.

-Remonte vers nous, dit Paul, je le fixais perdue, je me mis face à eux forçant sur mes bâtons, ils furent plusieurs à partir dans un fou rire, Petite chose, tu fais quoi ?

-J'essaie de remonter...

-Ali' même ça tu ne lui as pas appris ?

-Non, dit-elle tout bas.

-Et à tomber ? elle secoua la tête, et personne ne lui dis ?

-Elle fait peur, dit Angie.

-Peur de quoi ? rit-il, bon Bella, sur le côté, je le fis, tu remontes en... Rose me rejoignit me montrant, elle est parfaite, gloussement à nouveau de sa part, je remontais vers eux, dernier cours et nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, apprendre à tomber.

-Je tombe tout le temps.

-Il y a une façon et tu vas apprendre à te relever toute seule.

Je fus plus que soulagée quand le cours s'arrêta, je remerciais tout le monde pour leur patience, je n'étais, par contre, pas douée, j'allais être bien sur les pistes je le sens...

**Pov Edward**

Paul resta un peu puis repartit rejoindre Jake, nous nous préparâmes tous, Angie eut la permission de venir avec nous, mon père arriva avec sa voiture, nous allâmes tous devant la maison.

-Papa Charlie, dit Angie ravie, merci, où tu nous emmènes ?

-Sur Beaver, il nous compta visiblement contrarié, personne n'a un van ?

-Ma camionnette ! s'écria Bella, tous derrière et le papa devant.

-Quelqu'un peut lui dire que nous sommes en hiver et que nous allons être congelés ? demanda Rose.

-Mais non, allez ça sera marrant, faudra juste bien se couvrir, allez ! elle me fixa en premier, j'avais froid d'avance, en tant que chéri parfait je ne pouvais pas dire non, je devrai pourtant.

-Je suis, au moins elle était ravie, elle le regretterait mais bon... ils finirent par tous accepter.

Charlie alla récupérer la camionnette laissée à Embry avec Angie, faisant également un passage chez les Weber pour prouver qu'Angie serait avec lui et pas ailleurs, le couvre feu serait du coup retardé, j'enviais encore plus ma famille bien que ça me dérangeait pour Angie, ça nous dérangeait tous, parents compris. Quoi qu'il en soit la seule personne impatiente se fut Bella qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de grimper, nous suivîmes tous de manière moins enjouée enviant tous Charlie au chaud.

-Opération commando, dit Emmett, capuches, bonnets baissés à fond, écharpe sur le nez, gants, moufles et compagnie, remarquons que Embry aura pensé à protéger le plateau, nous approuvâmes tous, et...

-Papa nous partons quand ?

-Dis-le si je te dérange.

-Je veux juste que nous nous amusions ! dit-elle tout sourire.

-Dans ce cas, riions, dit Emmett sarcastique, vous autre vous connaissez le mode commando donc protégez-vous, Beaver est à 14 kilomètres ça nous laisse le temps de mourir de froid.

-Mais non, dit Bella, tout de suite les drames...

-Le drame tu vas vite le connaître, dit Jasper, tu ne feras pas l'erreur deux fois, oh mais s'il y a le retour, dit-il faussement enjoué.

Nous rabattîmes tous ce que nous pouvions, Bella entre mes jambes, nous avions tous nos petites femmes contre nous, au-dessus des écharpes je les vis regarder Bella de travers quand Charlie prit la route et qu'elle tapa dans ses mains, si elle était contente, au bout de 10 minutes elle ne bougeait plus, sa tête entre ses genoux à trembler, aucun de nous ne faisaient le fier, le vent n'aida en rien, 8 gamins inertes sur un plateau de camionnette ça fait un genre, j'avais mon front posé contre le dos de Bella qui tremblait ou c'était moi, elle a des idées de merde parfois.

Je ne relevais ma tête que quand j'entendis la portière claquée et le rire de Charlie, je regardais les autres qui ne bougeaient pas.

-Alors les gosses on descend ?

Nous nous levâmes péniblement, descendant congelés, nous eûmes un rire nerveux qui ne dura pas, ça faisait mal de rire, nous nous empressâmes de rentrer.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions au restaurant frigorifiés, je regrettais mon idée, j'avais la sensation, puisque je n'avais pas voulu mettre des gants que mes doigts allaient tomber, je les sentais les regards rancuniers, nous avions tous, excepté mon père, nos manteaux et tout le nécessaire.

-Et si nous mangions ? Nous le regardions tous, je sais les gosses fait froid, je m'entendis claquer des dents à nouveau, et oui poupée l'hiver et la balade en camionnette ne vont pas ensemble, j'approuvais, vous voulez peut-être une boisson chaude avant ?

-Par pitié, dit Emmett en frottant ses mains et baissant son écharpe, putain il y a encore le retour à faire.

-Il sera pire, dit Ben, nous aurons mangés, la digestion nous pouvons l'oublier.

-Certains peuvent monter devant, dis-je.

-Non nous subirons tous, dit Edward.

-Tu culpabiliseras encore plus, dit Rose.

-Nous pouvons chanter au retour, proposais-je, ils me fixèrent méchamment, je baissais ma tête sur ma carte, je vais me taire.

Nous nous prîmes tous une bonne soupe bien chaude pour commencer, je laissais mes mains se réchauffer petit à petit, toute rouge, toute moche, nous pûmes retirer nos affaires petit à petit, ils se détendirent du coup, papa lui, se retint de rire à plusieurs reprises. Nous racontâmes à mon père mon premier cours de ski, notre journée, lui sa journée, pas mal de légers accidents à cause de la neige et du verglas, parlant de Noël qui arrivait... j'étais assise près de Jasper, une idée germa, j'en informais Jasper, perplexe à l'évocation d'une idée de ma part mais celle-là l'intéressa.

-Em'... dis-je.

-Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il.

-Em', reprit Jasper, tu voudrais pas jouer le Père Noël, cette année ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu aimes te déguiser, dis-je, le père Noël, à ce qu'il paraît tu ne l'as pas encore fait alors...

-Non, mais vous rêvez tous les deux !

-Ah, ça y est dès que ce n'est pas de sexe féminin c'est non ? demandai-je faussement énervée, nous rîmes tous, sauf Emmett.

-Va falloir que tu oublies cette histoire, Bella !

-Non.

-Pourquoi, c'est toujours moi le bouc émissaire ?

-C'est tellement facile avec toi, railla Jasper, oui je sais, ta gueule le blondinet, il lui fit un doigt, je partis dans un fou rire, Jasper remit son bras sur mes épaules, nous continuâmes à rire.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute en Père Noël ? Il n'y aura pas de gamins.

-Bah si nous ! dis-je, Em', s'il te plaît, fais le Père Noël ! Je lui fis une petite moue des plus triste.

-Putain, t'es chiante, je tapais dans ses mains ravie, nous l'étions tous pour différentes raisons certainement mais nous l'étions, je fais le Père Noël à condition que vous soyez mes rennes, ça, ça nous plaît moyens, attendez vous pensez que je vais me déplacer comment ? Il faut aller sur La Push également, vendre du rêve aux Quileute.

-Ils vont se moquer, dit Ali'.

-Il faut bien leur montrer nos traditions.

-Jouer aux animaux ça n'en est pas une, dit Angie, et impossible d'aller à La Push à pied.

-Mais non nous ferons juste la montée, faut que je me fasse un char, rit Emmett, je sentis que mon idée n'était pas des plus intelligentes encore, je regardais mon papa face à moi, il eut un rire en me regardant.

-Poupée...

-Poupée elle va se coudre la bouche papa.

-Donne-moi du fil et une aiguille et je suis ton homme, me dit Ben, quand tu veux.

-Mais au début ce n'était qu'Emmett !

-Si personne ne veut me voir en Père Noël personne n'aura à se déguiser, pourtant je suis sûr qu'en montrant une image différente aux Quileute ils seraient avec nous pour la suite.

-Imaginez la jolie table que ça ferait, rajouta mon père, nous nous regardâmes tous imaginant en effet la jolie table que ça pourrait être, alors qui vote pour ?

Dans un soupir nous levâmes tous la main, le regrettant quelque part quand Emmett annonça s'occuper des costumes en riant d'avance, nous devrons chanter également, nous ne pouvions plus reculer de toute façon, je me tairais désormais... réfléchirai peut-être, non me taire c'est plus simple.

-Angie, ton père il prend comment le fait que tu partes ? demanda mon père.

-Il se dit que nous ferons chambre séparée et que nous serons surveillés alors ça va.

-Pourtant ça ne sera pas vraiment le cas, dit-il, nous étions tous attentifs, j'en ai parlé avec le proviseur quand j'attendais Bella tout à l'heure, ils ne seront pas plus que ça derrière vous, vous aurez du temps pour faire ce que vos voulez et des activités de groupe, le soir couvre-feu mais ils savent très bien qu'il ne sera pas respecté.

-Et pour les chambres ? Demanda Emmett.

-Ils ne vont pas frapper à toutes les portes pour vérifier, ce qu'ils ne veulent pas c'est de l'alcool ou des substances illicites, rien d'illégal non plus, vous êtes des terminales, pour eux vous êtes responsables, nous rîmes tous, je sais... vous serez dans des chambres, pas de bungalows.

-Oh non ! râla Ali', ils sont trop beaux leur bungalows.

-Pas pour cette année, dit mon père, mais vous serez assez libre de vos mouvements en fait.

-Alors nous n'aurons même pas les missions échange de chambre, dit Ben déçut.

-Vous devrez quand même être discrets, Angie et toi, tout le monde sait que vous vivez tous ensemble déjà, pas vous deux, méfiez-vous que Stanley ne se serve pas de ça pour vous créer des problèmes.

-C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait, dit Angie.

-Nous ferons attention, dit Rose, Emmett, à l'arrivée tu prends la clé avec Ben près de toi et moi avec Angie.

-Ouais ça sera mieux, Stanley elle sera trop occupée sûrement.

-Il faudra tout de même se méfier, dit Edward, ses vacances doivent être pourries pas les nôtres.

-Et bien sûr chacun fait attention à l'autre, dit mon père, nous acquiesçâmes tous, poupée...

-Oui je ferai attention.

-Pas trop de bêtises non plus ? J'ai le droit de l'espérer, je pouffais, fiston...

-Je ferai de mon mieux mais tu la connais puis Angie 24/24, Rose, Ali' qui a décidé de faire de la merde à son tour...

-Je vais préférer mes vacances bizarrement, nous rîmes tous.

-Charlie il va s'envoyer de la femmes, rit Emmett, je le plombais du regard, mon père était pivoine, regarde ton papa, il ne rougit pas sans raison, je n'osais pas le regarder, ça les fit rire encore plus.

-Je n'y vais pas pour ça.

-Je t'en prie, dit Emmett, les stripteaseuses tu ne vas pas les regarder ? Je ne regarde toujours pas mon père, le rire de Emmett suffit, ta moustache va titiller !

-Emmett... soupira mon père, il fit comme s'il fermait sa bouche en souriant bêtement, j'attendais que quelqu'un enchaîne sur un autre sujet mais rien, j'avais en tête mon père dans un club de striptease à glisser des billets, il était bourré aussi, poupée ?

-Ne me ramène pas de belle-maman, soufflai-je tétanisée, les autres eurent un fou rire.

-Je ne ramènerai pas de belle-maman.

-Sauf si tu tombes amoureux bien sûr...

-Je...

-Et sans que tu sois bourré, il souffla, ils riaient bien autour de la table.

-L'alcool je vais y aller doucement.

-Mensonge, souffla Ben en riant, il le regarda de travers.

-Avec mon père ? demanda Ali', nous vous avons déjà vu à l'œuvre et encore vous vous contenez parce que nous sommes là, seuls ça sera un carnage.

-Ils vont nous faire comme dans le film « A very bad trip » rit Jasper, revenir tatoués aussi, le prénom de l'autre dans un cœur, je riais là.

-C'est obligé que vous reveniez en ayant fait une connerie au moins qui nous sera connue.

-Vous n'aurez rien de tout ça, nous sommes responsables nous, nous éclatâmes tous de rire, même mon père ne croyait pas à phrase, rien n'arrivera, nous verrons qui aura plus de retombées, votre groupe ou le notre.

-C'est sûr que vous avez moins de boulets que nous, dit Ben, nos filles nous vengerons, Angie put le frapper pour nous, nous savons d'avance que vous ne saurez pas vous tenir, vous le savez au fond de vous, Eddy tu ne dis presque rien !

-Je me prépare, je visualise ce qu'elles pourraient nous faire.

-Arrête tu sais parfaitement qu'à chaque fois elles font pire, dit Emmett.

-Le secret c'est de penser au pire, dit Jasper et encore même là nous avons faux.

-Vous aussi vous allez jouer, dis-je.

-Nous n'avons pas votre niveau, dit Emmett, nous avons un bouton arrêt, vous non.

-Vous nous faîtes si peu confiance ? demanda Rose.

-Sur ce sujet, Rosalie, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, elle aurait pu s'en vexer, nous aussi, mais ce fut un rire, qui pourrait être jugé inquiétant qui sortit de nos bouches, nous sommes morts... Charlie, il y a une place pour moi ?

-Pour nous ? demanda Jasper.

-Et qui les surveilleraient ? Ils soupirèrent vaincus, nous continuâmes à rire en parfaites bécasses, vous avez toutes notre admiration, parents, Quileute... ils le remercièrent, poupée, tu feras attention à ne rien te casser surtout, l'est inquiet le papa.

-Je ferai attention promis, je ne pense pas trop skier ou tenter de toute façon, évitons d'être stupide, rien que de marcher, ne pas glisser sur le verglas c'est compliqué, je ne ferai donc pas d'imprudence à ce sujet, il me scruta, papa ?

-J'aime quand tu es censée, je riais bêtement, j'aurai dû l'enregistrer, il regarda Emmett.

-Désolé, elle nous prend de court quand elle nous dit des choses comme ça.

-Je l'ai noté ! dit Rose en tendant sa serviette en papier à mon père, date, heure, tout y est !

-Et le dessin c'est ?

-Des yeux et un te fait un clin d'œil, une sorte de signature, dans quelques années tu le ressortiras et tu penseras ''ahh Rose'' en soupirant et souriant, nous la fixions tous.

-Je ne serai pas en couple avec toi, dit Jasper, je me poserai des questions sur le fait que tu fasses ou non du rentre dedans à papa Charlie, ah mais je ne suis pas en couple avec toi, nous regardâmes Emmett, Em' ? il réfléchit, pensais-je.

-Je ne fais pas de rentre dedans, dit Rose, je lui laisse des souvenirs, puis il est beau papa Charlie, mon père était tout rouge, je pouffais.

-Euh, merci Rosalie.

-Rose, Rosalie c'est pour Emmett, dit-elle tout sourire, Ali', Angie, Bella, c'est vrai qu'il est beau non ?

-C'est mon père il ne peut qu'être beau.

-Non le mien il est moche, dit-elle simplement, Ali', Angie ? Elles allèrent dans le sens de Rose.

-Moi j'aime son sourire ! dit Ali'.

-Ses yeux aussi, ajouta Angie.

-Les enfants, pouvons-nous arrêtez ce genre de discussions ? C'est gentil, très gentil mais...

-Mais tu es comme ta fille, dit Ben, être le centre de la discussion ce n'est pas ton truc... parlons donc de Bella ! ils se moquèrent, je rougis, vous vous ressemblez je trouve, je regardais mon papa, nous nous sourîmes fiers, sont pareils.

-Ben, commença mon père.

-Je me tais, je me contente de penser, nous allons tous le faire et finir nos plats.

Nous mangeâmes tous, je regardais de temps en temps mon papa, lui souriant, je ne pouvais qu'être contente de lui ressembler, il avança sa main remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je virai coquelicot, son sourire s'agrandit, je tournais ma tête vers le reste de la table, échappant un rire devant leurs têtes les plus niaises, ils se reprirent, je retournais dans mon assiette sourire aux lèvres. Les discussions revinrent, le dessert terminé, il fallut remonter sur le plateau et rentrer, il nous déposa avant de retourner à La Push reprendre sa voiture pour ramener Ben puis Angie. Est-ce que nous avons eu froid ? Est-ce que je suis obligée de me souvenir de ce moment ? Je pense que vous savez que nous avons eu froid, d'autant plus que la neige s'était remise à tomber.

Esmée et Carlisle étant là, je demandais à un Edward figé par le froid de bien vouloir me déposer à la maison rapidement, je voulais être revenue avant mon papa, il accepta, nous fîmes au plus vite, je montais chercher ce qu'il me fallait, prenant également ma voiture au passage, je suivis Edward prudemment sur la route, je n'allais pas la reconduire tout de suite.

Nous arrivâmes après mon père, rentrant au plus vite pour nous réchauffer, nous retirâmes nos vestes allant les rejoindre dans le salon.

-Vous étiez partis où ? demanda Carlisle.

-Chercher une surprise, dis-je, comme je sais qu'Esmée et Sue ne voudront pas, je me suis dis que deux grands enfants comme vous avec leur vacances seront bien contents, je leur montrais mes clés de voiture posant les papiers sur la table, ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux de gamins, je les secouais lentement dans ma main avec une tête de parfaite idiote.

-Tu vas faire ça ? demanda Carlisle, vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Si l'un de vous me prend les clés, Carlisle n'hésita pas autant que mon père.

-Je conduis le premier, dit Carlisle.

-C'est ma fille, je conduis le premier, j'ai les papiers, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Faîtes un Shi-Fu-Mi dans ce cas, dit Edward blasé.

-Faisons ça ! dit Carlisle.

-Et dire que c'était une moquerie, soupira-t-il, nous rîmes doucement.

Nous les regardâmes faire, Emmett et j'en étais plus que ravie, filmait, je riais en les voyant et en les entendant dire ''Shi-Fu-Mi'' mains dans le dos, l'air complètement sérieux, Carlisle sortit une feuille, mon père un ciseau, il fit mine de lui couper la main avec son ciseau en le narguant, nos pères ont 7 ans, Carlisle fit sérieusement la gueule.

-Une pépite d'or, souffla Emmett en regardant son caméscope.

Ce fut pire quand Carlisle croisa les bras en se remettant dans le canapé, mon père jubilait, clés et papiers en main, leur vacances, ils feront beaucoup de conneries c'est sûr et certain, Esmée fut la première à éclater de rire, elle préféra se lever et aller dans le petit bureau.

-Papa, dit Edward, Charlie te laissera la conduire.

-Ce n'est pas dit, il me regarda.

-Tu t'arranges avec mon père, faites un Shi-Fu-Mi tous les 200 kilomètres par exemple, proposais-je. Carlisle regarda mon père du coin de l'œil.

-J'accepte, la bonne humeur revint pour le coup, nous en prendrons grand soin.

-Je n'en doute pas, il faut qu'elle roule faisons d'une pierre deux coups, Esmée réapparut calmée.

-Les enfants, nous dit-elle, pas vous, elle regarda nos papas, vous penserez à prendre vos papiers d'identité, je me suis renseignée mais impossible de prendre vos voitures, en louer une non plus vous vous doutez bien.

-15 jours sans conduire, soupira Emmett, que du car, ça ne nous enchantait pas.

-Il y a tout à côté, dit Rose, si nous sortons de la station, il y a des transports.

-Nous serons de vrais ados, dit Jasper.

-M'man tout est prêt pour Sue et toi ?

-Tout est prêt oui, je me laisse conduire comme je ne connais pas vraiment, nous nous sommes réservés un joli petit endroit, piscine privée, spa... que de la détente, pas de travail, rien, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

-Rien, dit Ali', bronzer, il faut décorer la maison avant que nous partions non ? Nous sommes à cet instant tous réticent.

-Ça serait certainement le mieux, ça serait fait et à nos retour nous serions moins pris par le temps.

Si Ali' fut ravie nous moins, les journées suivantes passèrent plus que vite, avec Edward pour nous venger de l'achat de mes combinaisons et autres affaires de tortures, nous avions achetés de jolies short à fleur à nos papas, plein d'ensemble, des tongs, ils cachèrent leur joies, je bloquais en les voyant en touristes de Las Vegas, ça nous valut plus d'un fou rire d'ailleurs, plusieurs photos que nous ne manquerons pas de partager, il ne faut pas être égoïstes dans ses moments là, vive le partage.

Le jour du départ de nos parents ou plus tôt le matin, nous nous occupâmes de tout ranger, bien que ce soit fait, nous avions eu notre lot de bisous et câlins de leur part, la dernière soirée nous l'avions passés tous ensemble avec les Quileute faisant un grand repas, 15 jours sans les voir ça allait être long.

Nous étions levés depuis 5 heures du matin, rendez-vous fixés sur le parking à 7 heures, vérifiant que nous avions rien oublié, enfin Ali' vérifiait, debout et à fond là où nous étions à la ramasse bien qu'impatients, nous avions eu une liste de sa part avec tout le nécessaire, je ne sais pas combien de car ils ont prévus mais vu la quantité de bagages je m'en inquiète, surtout que nous avions tous notre propre équipements, nous serons les chieurs...

Nous fûmes déposés tour à tour par les parents de Ben et Angie, tous regroupés enfin sur le parking ils nous aidèrent à tout ranger, 3 cars pour tout caser, nous remerciâmes les parents présents, vu le froid et pour éviter à Angie encore plus de conseils de son père nous leur conseillâmes de repartir pour ne pas avoir froid, ils restèrent encore un peu avant de partir.

Le rangement des bagages nous le laissâmes au chauffeur et aux profs, ce n'est pas que nous ne voulions pas, c'est eux qui ne le souhaitaient pas, nous étions donc encore dehors, vu le nombre d'heures de car qui nous attendaient, autant bouger tant que nous le pouvions, café du thermos, prévu par Ali', fut le bienvenu. Mes copines étaient bel et bien là si vous vous posez la question pas de défection, pour Chrystie, Edward attendait d'être en vacances pour commencer, je la cartonnerai avec joie si elle va dans son sens, n'empêche je l'ai déjà dit mais elle est vraiment jolie comme fille et elle les tenues de ski elle sait les porter, je me regardais discrètement, ma tenue il n'y avait rien de glamour, je regardais les filles du coin de l'œil, je n'ai aucun style en hiver faut croire.

Nous allions partir dans 35 minutes, de retard, sont chiants les gens avec leurs bagages, pause pipi pour nous toutes, places déjà réservées dans le fond du car, je voulais m'épargner de devoir aller aux toilettes dans le car, ''bonjour, je vais pisser, vous le saurez et l'entendrez tous'', je m'enfilais un autre café, soyons fous.

Je sautillais en voyant Sam arriver, je lui courrais dessus, j'avais surtout reconnu la voiture, parce que lui était bien camouflé tout de même, le seul au visage non connu de coconne.

-Je suis en mission, dit-il, vous dire au revoir à nouveau de notre part à tous, il salua tout le monde nous donnant un sac, gros sac, de notre part, Emily, Leah et Kim surtout, pour la route, magasines, à manger, à boire, des cartes, enfin nous avons cherchés à vous trouver des occupations, nous le remerciâmes plus d'une fois.

-Oh merci ! dit Rose, câlin ! Elle le serra contre elle, tu le feras pour tous les autres.

-Nous allons nous revoir tu sais, railla-t-il.

-Je sais mais je suis contente de te voir !

-Je vois ça, amusez-vous, faites morfler l'autre, ne vous cassez rien, l'infirmière elle est en panique, nous rîmes tous, Jared va se taper une dépression, ce sont ses termes, nous allons tous subir ses remarques du coup, nous nous en excusâmes d'avance, revenez entier quoi.

-Il va pleurer, se moqua Emmett.

-Tu paieras ses mots à ton retour, Emmett ria jaune, nous non, je me faufilais pour lui faire un câlin, il me serra contre lui continuant à parler contre les autres, j'avais envie de pleurer c'est con non ?

Ce fut l'heure de partir, la boule à la gorge, je m'écartais, je laissais les autres lui dire au revoir, Edward embrassa ma tête, me disant qu'il m'attendait.

-Allez reviens, me dit Sam, je retournais dans ses bras, il me fit le regarder, tu t'amuses OK ? J'approuvais les larmes aux yeux, ne commence pas, je secouais la tête négativement, ça va te permettre de souffler encore plus et 15 jours ça va vite passer, tu as besoin tu appelles, je n'étais qu'un hochement de tête, tu tiens tant que ça à me traumatiser avant de partir, je riais en échappant un sanglot, Bella... j'approuvais essuyant mes joues, ils t'attendent vas-y.

Je lui refis un autre câlin, lui disant de faire attention, câlin, bisous et je montais la dernière, je repérais Edward au fond du bus, j'avançais vite, je devais passer pour une petite fille qui part en colo pour la première fois... ce qui n'est pas faux, j'allais à la fenêtre, nous y étions tous, faisant des signes à Sam plus ou moins stupides, dessinant sur les vitres avec la buée, certains le firent rire. Le car commença à avancer il nous regarda tous en souriant, je lui fis un dernier coucou, un dernier regard et nous sortîmes du parking, prenant la route, je le regardais jusqu'à ne plus parvenir à le voir, 15 jours je sais, en attendant toutes leur têtes défilaient dans la mienne.

Je retirais mes boots pompons, Edward revint à mes côtés, je lui fis un sourire rassurant, il embrassa ma tempe me mettant son manteau sur les genoux mes pieds sur le siège, je passais son bras sur mes épaules regardant dehors enfin je ne voyais pas grand chose, petit coup de barre, je me rendormis rapidement, parfum de chéri dans les narines.

Deux heures de sieste et mal partout je m'éveillais, chéri était avec Emmett, Rose sur Emmett, je leur fis un petit coucou, j'attrapais le thermos et des gâteaux de Leah coudes sur l'accoudoir, assise face à eux, jambes dans le couloir, je leur fis une distribution, Angie, Ben, Jasper et Ali' dormaient encore.

Au fil de la route je m'accrochais à la fenêtre regardant le paysage blanc, juste blanc, rien d'autre, je pouvais regarder la neige pendant des heures sans me lasser, la seule chose embêtante c'est que c'est froid, j'avais mis ma musique dans mes oreilles, nous avions plus de 3 heures de route à faire encore. Edward s'était assis dos à moi, je me mis sur les genoux, je serrai mes bras autour de son cou embrassant sa joue longuement.

-Mais laisse le respirer, me dit Emmett, je secouais la tête négativement continuant mon gros bisous, ça les fit sourire.

Edward dégagea sa tête, je me vexais 2 secondes avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur la bouche, il se recula, ma nuque termina sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mes jambes sur les siennes, il approfondit notre baiser, ce qui fut bien dommage c'est qu'il me donna envie de bien plus avec la manière dont il m'embrassait, nous reprîmes un minimum de souffle nous reperdant, personnellement je remerciais l'inconnu qui lança son manteau sur nos têtes, j'agrippais ses cheveux l'embrassant... comment dire, envieuse ? Probable, quoi qu'il en soit il ne me calma pas il fallait juste que j'arrête avec mes petits gémissements qui m'échappaient parfois. Lorsque ça arrivait Edward m'embrassait plus durement, ça nous prit un moment, moment interrompu quand je sentis que l'on touchait mon pied à plusieurs reprises, de façon plus en plus pressante.

-Amour, soufflai-je, quelqu'un me touche le pied, petite parenthèse niveau casse-ambiance y a rien de mieux, il poussa la manteau regardant les autres.

-Navré, dit Emmett, mais le prof arrive, nous nous redressâmes à contre-cœur, rendant le manteau à Emmett.

Nous regardions le prof arriver, ah oui mon prof de sport est de la partie, nous étions dans le fond du bus, il nous fit un sourire à tous.

-Alors les jeunes, nous dit-il, prêts pour ses vacances sportives ? nous approuvâmes tous.

-Le seul souci c'est Bella, me balança Ben, ah l'est réveillé, le ski n'est pas ce qu'elle réussit de mieux, il me regarda, il aurait pu continuer à dormir.

-Je tombe plus qu'autre chose.

-Mais vos amis vous aideront et au besoin je suis là, je le remerciais.

-Ils m'ont tous donnés des cours...

-Inutile, m'interrompit Ben, est-ce qu'il est énervé contre moi ? Mon prof l'écoutait attentivement, les bases ne sont pas correctement assimilées, pas par manque d'effort mais il faudrait qu'elle persévère.

-Nous avons 2 semaines pour faire de vous, Mlle Swan, une bonne skieuse, sourit-il.

Mon sourire fut crispé, il parla un peu avec nous avant de repartir, je me redressais sans sourire pour voir Ben, il se retint de rire le crétin.

-Quel est ton problème ? demandais-je.

-Aucun, rit-il j'avais envie de parler avec lui, voir si je pouvais parler comme un prof et visiblement oui, tu étais à ce moment le meilleur des sujets.

-Tu le regretteras.

-Des menaces, soupira-t-il heureux, vas-y Bell' menace moi ! Je ne dis plus rien plissant juste mes yeux, impressionnant...

Je me rassis contrariée, je vais avoir droit je suis sûre au moins une fois dans les vacances à des cours de ski avec mon prof, faut que je trouve à mon tour une crasse à faire à Ben du coup.

-Chéri, je peux faire quoi comme sale coup à Ben ? chuchotai-je, il se fit pensif.

-Ben ce n'est pas vraiment possible, répondit-il.

-Et non, dit Ben, je sursautais en le voyant au-dessus de nos têtes, les autres se moquèrent, Ben tu ne peux rien lui faire, il s'en fout pas mal, rien ne l'atteint, rit-il, mais c'est bien d'essayer de trouver.

-Mes sergents peuvent toujours te mettre une raclée, dis-je mauvaise.

-Dis-moi, tes lèvres gonflées c'est à cause de quoi ? demanda-t-il sérieusement, ah merde, Eddy tu es atteint toi aussi, dit-il inquiet, je devrai sûrement prévenir une personne responsable non ? demanda-t-il à Rose et Emmett, qui furent d'accord tout en riant, il leva son bras.

-Ben, Ben, dis-je, c'est bon personne ne te mettra de raclée, il me regarda satisfait.

-Eddy ?

-Officiellement je ne te ferai rien, si tu ne baisses pas ton bras par contre officiellement et officieusement je te démonte, Ben le fixa baissant son bras. Je bave.

-Je vais retourner m'asseoir tiens, Edward lui fit un signe de tête se retenant de rire quand Ben fut parti, je ne le lâchais pas du regard mon homme, mon ange ? sourit-il.

-Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu t'énerves, il me rigola au nez, même quand tu ris...

-Chérie reprends-toi, rit-il, j'approuvais, je recommencerai si tu veux, j'approuvais deux fois plus, je m'avançais regardant Rose et Emmett.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, me dit Rose, nous pouffâmes, Eddy je peux te piquer ta Bella ?

Nous échangeâmes de place, Emmett prit la mienne, Rose appuya son dos contre la fenêtre moi entre ses jambes, un de ses pieds à terre, pleine vue sur nos hommes, je pus voir Ali' et Jasper, ils dormaient toujours. Ah oui Ali' est malade en car.

-Tu penses qu'elle va tenir aussi longtemps ? demandai-je à Rose, Ali', précisai-je.

-Non, elle va se réveiller, avoir envie de vomir, le faire et se rendormir ensuite, nous grimaçâmes, les profs sont prévenus, les virages ne vont pas aider non plus, à moins que le médicament de Carlisle soit vraiment excellent, Angie ?

-Elle dort, répondit Ben, je vais faire la même, à tout... je l'interrompis levant ma main pour lui faire un doigt, ouais, rit-il j'ai compris le message.

Je me redressais pour les regarder, les filles sur la banquette arrière, plus ou moins allongées, je fis un sourire à nos hommes me remettant contre Rose.

-Tu es bien installée ? lui demandai-je.

-Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, dommage que l'autre soit dans un autre bus nous aurions pu commencer à jouer.

-Deux semaines sans mon papa pour veiller, dis-je tout bas, pas de limites ! Nous rîmes doucement.

-Il me tarde que le dernier week-end arrive, rit-elle, je suivis, il va se faire plaisir, nous aussi, ses copines vont prendre également, rien à voir mais qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir pour Noël ?

-Je ne veux pas de cadeau.

-Mais si tu en veux, nous en aurons tous, alors tu veux quoi ?

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te contrarier, dis-je en me rasseyant, mais je ne désire rien de particulier, elle soupira, une bricole si ça peut te faire plaisir, toi ?

-Je vais faire comme toi, je ne veux pas de cadeau, amuse-toi maintenant à trouver, rit-elle.

-Mais moi c'est vrai, la taquinai-je, toi tu veux des cadeaux, elle fit la grimace, je trouverai ne t'en fais pas !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, tu peux me refaire un ou des photophores, c'est joli la nuit quand nous les allumons, tout les soirs, ajouta-t-elle, tu as ramené du cucul romantique et j'en veux d'autres ! Je pouffais.

-Pas en cadeau de noël je t'en referai, elle me fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Ne commencez pas, nous dit Emmett, nous les regardâmes, vos bisous et autres...

-Il était sur la joue, répondit Rose, ne me provoque pas, remets-toi avec ton frangin dans ton téléphone et laisse-nous entre filles, tu peux aller voir sur ton merveilleux site internet Emmy où en sont les enchères...

Il la regarda de travers, ça fit rire Rose, Edward et moi également, nous allâmes voir avec Rose, merde 500 $ ?

-Emmett, dis-je, 500 $ tu as augmenté ?

-Ouais et ma réputation a chuté.

-Emmett 500 $ ! répétais-je, je me mis sur les genoux pour voir Angie qui faisait semblant de dormir, Angie il faut que tu rajoutes des photos, Rose se mit dans la même position, Angie ouvrit un œil se retenant de rire, il aura plus d'argent !

-Ah parce que toi aussi tu veux jouer aux crasses ? me demanda Emmett.

-Je suis ton chef, dis-je simplement, Angie ?

-J'ai rajouté des photos déjà, dit-elle tout bas, je l'actualise souvent, elle se rassit, je crois que beaucoup des dons viennent de nous, Quileute compris...

-Ah... dis-je déçue, c'est moins amusant du coup.

-Je continuerai ma campagne Emmy et princesse Jasper, Eddy et les Quileute je patiente de trouver quelque chose.

-Patiente le plus longtemps possible, dit Edward.

-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, soupira Angie, tout de suite les menaces, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que les gens se moquent de toi ? Ta Bella t'a vu en fleur et elle est toujours là tu devrais être entièrement rassuré, nous rîmes tous sauf chéri, je dus arrêter pour montrer que je le soutenais.

-Angie, dis-je, laisse mon homme tranquille, non ma voix sonne faux, ils rirent deux fois plus Edward aussi, je grimaçais, Ben ! Te revoilà !

-Pas étonnant avec le bordel que vous faites, Ali' et Jasper se réveillèrent aussi, nous regardâmes tous Ali'.

-Jumelle ? demanda Edward.

-Une pause serait bien, nous roulons depuis longtemps ?

-Environ deux heures, dit Emmett.

-Je vais demander quand on s'arrête un peu, dit Edward, qu'ils pensent aux pisseuses un peu, il partit vers l'avant du bus, l'est beau... je me penchais sur mon siège pour le regarder revenir tranquillement, je passais pivoine quand il se pencha, sourire en coin pour m'embrasser, tu reviens avec moi ? demanda-t-il contre ma bouche, j'approuvais, il se recula, Rose ça ne te dis pas d'aller harceler mon frère ? Nous nous arrêtons dans 20 minutes environ.

-Mais bien sûr que j'y vais, nounours j'arrive !

Nous échangeâmes nos places, je pus abuser de sa bouche à nouveau ça nous occupa jusqu'à l'arrêt, nous nous rhabillâmes tous, Ali' fut soulagée de pouvoir descendre, nous l'étions tous nous pouvions bouger.

-Ali', si tu es malade tu devrais être devant non ? demandai-je.

-Non je suis bizarre je le suis moins à l'arrière mais ça va là, papa m'a donné le bon médicament, sourit-elle, je vais en reprendre un en montant, ça va aller, je le sens, marchons !

Nous étions sur une aire de repos, nous allâmes nous prendre des boissons chaudes, la neige bien plus présente déjà, Stanley était descendue elle aussi, oh idée ! Je me mis à rire toute seule.

-Mon ange ?

-Nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'elle reste bloquée à la station à la fin des vacances ?

-Nous prenons ! rit Emmett, on va se démerder, même l'appel ou autre, oh putain elle va y rester à ses vacances, elle ne survivra pas.

-Ça sera le bouquet final, dit Rose, nous avons mérités notre chocolat chaud, sourit-elle.

-Allez pisser, nous dit Jasper, nous prenons pour vous.

-Pi quoi ? demanda Angie, nous allons juste nous laver les mains, nous approuvâmes toutes partant rapidement, machines ou toilettes c'est la queue de toute manière.

**Pov Edward**

-Bella, elle va vraiment mieux, dit Ben, j'attendais avant de me prononcer mais elle va bien, suffit de regarder la bouche d'Eddy, je remballais mon sourire, vous revoir niais c'est un vrai plaisir.

-Elle va faire la gueule quand elle devra chausser ses skis, dit Jasper, nous nous moquâmes, nous allons nous relayer histoire qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.

-Elle aura toujours de l'occupation avec Stanley.

-Elle sera sur les pistes, dis-je, mais Bella veut que je file sur les pistes avec vous au plus vite, elle veut voir comment on se débrouille.

-Va pas être déçue la petite sœur, dit Emmett.

Nous parlâmes de ce que nous avions prévu de faire à la station, nous étions déjà venus avec nos parents donc nous avions l'avantage de la connaître, nous pûmes enfin prendre nos boissons restant à l'intérieur, la neige s'était remise à tomber, nous nous assîmes devant une large fenêtre. Les filles nous rejoignirent enfin, Bella préféra rester debout se mettant juste devant moi entre mes jambes, elle regardait la neige tomber tout en souriant, elle retira son manteau, je le mis sur le dossier de la chaise haute, mes mains sur ses hanches, elle termina son gobelet se mettant face à moi, ses coudes en appui sur le bar, Ali' s'occupa de refaire sa tresse, trucs de filles pendant que nous parlions de tout et de rien, le rien comporte Stanley et Chrystie, Ali' fit l'autre également avant que je puisse récupérer ma Bella, elle partit sur Rose, elles avaient toutes les 4 la même coupe si ça peut être utiles à l'une d'entre vous.

Bella poussa ma veste se collant contre moi, sa bouche dans mon cou, j'étais, depuis son retour, pourri par ses câlins, j'étais très loin de m'en plaindre au contraire, changée oui et en la Bella que je préférais, elle se rapprocha davantage relevant ses mains sur mes omoplates, je serrai sa taille.

-Et là Bella fait enrager toutes les filles, souffla Rose, Bella pouffa dans mon cou, et Eddy blase les mecs, vous êtes bons à ce jeu.

-Le mieux serait que nous partions faire une bataille de boule de neige, dit Jasper, histoire de les laisser tranquille et puis Stanley est dehors, jouons avec elle !

-Tu veux que nous y allions ? demandai-je à Bella.

-Nous les rejoindrons, dit-elle en se reculant, ne la ratez pas, dit-elle aux autres.

-Pour le moment nous tapons l'amitié, dit Ben.

Ils partirent tous rapidement, motivés surtout, Bella tourna sa tête pour les regarder, ils ne perdirent pas de temps, se rapprochant l'air de rien de Stanley, Ben fut le premier à la toucher, nous rîmes bêtement, Stanley en voyant que c'était lui ne le prit pas trop mal et elle lui en lança une en retour bon les voilà partit...

Pour Bella ce fut suffisant vu qu'elle se remit face à moi, nous nous collâmes au maximum, l'un comme l'autre à reculer sa tête quand nous nous rapprochions, ses mains sur mes bras, si je n'avais rien contre le jeu, je ne tins pas longtemps, je serrai sa nuque écrasant nos lèvres, ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou, ma main dans son dos, autant que nous nous lâchions comme il convient.

**Pov Ali'**

Je tapais dans mes mains en les voyant à travers la vitre, Angie m'accompagnait.

-Sont mignons, dis-je, j'adore !

-Je dirais plus qu'ils sont en train de se bouffer mais sont mignons quand même, Ali' tu vas t'en remettre ?

-Oui, riais-je, je suis contente c'est tout, maintenant je peux m'en prendre à l'autre et ses copines !

Nous les rejoignîmes ne les épargnant pas mais toujours avec le sourire, ça change tout, riant quand elles nous touchaient mais nous énervant encore plus par la suite, mais le sourire toujours là. Je lui aurai bien fait bouffer de la neige mais nous attendrons un peu, nous pûmes jouer avec Mike et Tyler également enfin ça termina en bataille générale, les chauffeurs faisant une petite sieste nous avions le temps de nous défouler, manger un bout également enfin je ne forçais pas trop, mon jumeau et Bella n'eurent pas le temps de nous rejoindre, nous recommencerons plus tard nous avions amplement le temps, puis je préfère qu'ils soient juste tous les deux, d'ailleurs nous avions prévu de les laisser tranquille un maximum. Ce fut l'heure pour moi de reprendre mon médicament, nous n'allions pas tarder à repartir, nous nous défoulâmes un maximum tous ensemble, nous jouâmes à chat, il n'y a pas d'âge pour y jouer, riant encore plus quand le chat était censé être Bella, les chutes furent nombreuses et variées.

**Pov Bella**

Ali' ne se rendormit pas tout de suite, les garçons étaient à lire nos magasines de filles, il en avait aussi de voitures, motos, de tout pour tout le monde, ils en étaient à un article, ''comment le faire craquer'' ils eurent plus d'un fou rire, conseil N°1 ne pas croire tout ce qui est écrit visiblement, ce n'est pas comme si j'en lisais.

Aucun de nous ne se rendormit, Angie m'avait rejointe, nous étions les genoux sur les sièges tournées vers le fond du bus, écoutant les hontes de certaines filles dans les diverses magasines lu par Ben, le groupe de casse-noisettes qui empêchent les autres de dormir par leur rires c'est nous, Ali' ne se rendormit pas, passant parfois verdâtre, tête entre les jambes plusieurs fois avant de revenir, c'est stressant, nous évitâmes de présenter un sac au cas où, elle aurait vomi directement sinon.

Nous fûmes de plus en plus impatients, je ne lâchais plus la fenêtre, impressionnée par le dégagement des routes et la quantité de neige sur le bas côté, je posais ma question con du ''comment c'est possible autant de neige ?'' à Angie toujours près de moi, sa réponse fut ''parce qu'il a beaucoup neigé'' ha... pas bête, nous fûmes intenables selon les dires avec Angie quand nous vîmes que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, nous remîmes nos boots tout en regardant dehors toutes les 2 secondes, rangeant en même temps, j'avais mon bonnet, manquait plus que le manteau, gants et écharpe mais tout était déjà prêt.

Je trépignais quand nous arrivâmes, j'aurai vu le Père Noël que ça aurait été pareil, tout était beau, tout, tout, nous nous empressâmes de sortir quand le car après je ne sais combien de manœuvres inutiles concéda à s'arrêter et ouvrir les portes, Angie prit ma main nous faisant avancer, je découvrais tout un monde rempli de blanc, je ne savais même plus où regarder, nous ne pûmes faire plus, nous fûmes rappelées à l'ordre, ça commence...

Nous allâmes avec nos bagages à nos appartements, ce sont des chambres, mais appartements ça le fait bien je trouve, ah non nous étions dans une grande salle, ce fut l'instant des règles à respecter, des pseudos couvre-feu, où se trouvait quoi, de la distribution des clés, Rose se mit avec Angie, moi avec Ali, nous n'étions pas très loin des autres, avantage, coconne était à l'étage en-dessous, vint enfin la découverte des chambres suivit de notre liberté à tous, personne ne fit long feu.

Nous posâmes les affaires dans la chambre, Edward me rejoignit, Ali' et Jasper c'était la chambre d'en face, en fait nous étions tous groupés, Rose avait pris les clés à la suite des autres, ils étaient déjà prêts à tous partir sur les pistes, les garçons à attendre Edward en bas.

-Chérie tu veux que je reste ?

-Non c'est bon vas-y, souriais-je, je vais ranger mes affaires, faire un tour, allez vous amusez, nous nous retrouvons par la suite, ça ne lui plu pas, vas-y, souriais-je, je serai sûrement en bas des pistes, j'ai repéré des chaises et tout, je veux savoir ce qu'ils proposent, font, ça me permettra de prendre mes marques.

-Je...

-Vas-y ou j'appelle les autres.

-Mes sœurs et Angie ?

-Elles vont aussi sur les pistes, chéri, il faut que je te mette dehors ?

-Tu veux de l'argent au cas où tu es faim ou soif ?

-J'en ai... chéri...

-Tu vas être toute seule.

-Non j'ai mes différentes personnalités avec moi, il me regarda dubitatif, je me levais le poussant, va t'amuser, je veux tout ranger pour être tranquille ensuite, vérifier que tout est propre, je le fis reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le couloir, je l'embrassais, reculais, lui fis un coucou et fermais la porte, amuse-toi bien ! criai-je.

-Si tu as besoin j'ai mon téléphone, je riais bêtement, ouais OK je m'en vais.

-Je t'aime, dis-je derrière la porte.

-Je t'aime aussi, son ton fut moins enjoué.

Je rouvris la porte après quelques minutes, il était bien parti, je pus inspecter la chambre, ranger, envoyer un message à tout le monde pour dire que nous étions bien arrivés, je me gardais de dire qu'il faisait froid. Je m'habillais chaudement prenant mon portable, mon papa me téléphona, je pus papoter tout en me promenant, c'était joli... ils étaient toujours sur la route, Carlisle au volant de ma voiture qui visiblement appréciait la conduire, à peine raccroché j'eus Esmée, comme quoi je n'étais vraiment pas toute seule, chéri n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, je pris un grand café en me mettant à une terrasse papotant avec Sue également avant de raccrocher.

-Bella !

-Oh Mike comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi, je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui bien sûr que oui, souriais-je.

-Euh attends je vais me chercher un truc avant, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non merci, je t'attends.

Je regardais les pistes, cherchant des bonnets, perruques que je reconnaîtrais mais rien, chercher par snowboards ne me servaient à rien non plus, Mike réapparut.

-Marie n'est pas venue ?

-Si elle est avec tes sœurs et Angie d'ailleurs, tu ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Non du tout, tu ne skies pas ?

-Plus tard.

-Tu ne sais pas skier ? demandai-je un peu trop ravie.

-Si, ça me déprima, toi non... je secouais la tête négativement, et bien finis ton café et je vais t'aider, ça me remettra dans le bain par la même occasion.

J'approuvais pas mécontente, nous récupérâmes nos skis partant sur les pistes, enfin le plat, il me parla des bases que je connaissais mais que je n'appliquais pas, il nous avait mis à l'écart pour être tranquille, ski de fond je gère plutôt bien, sur du pure plat, je l'avais suivi pendant un moment suivant ses traces, nous nous attaquâmes à une petite pente, il me montra plusieurs fois, pente, on se comprend, je devais glisser quelques secondes hein pas plus, il visa plus haut au fil du temps, je trouvais le moyen de me ramasser plus d'une fois, il me réapprit à tomber, chose plus utile que de skier, mais je m'amusais bien.

-Te voilà ! Je me retournais voyant Marie et mes copines, ça va Bella ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Tout va bien, sourit-elle, je peux récupérer mon chéri ?

-Bien sûr que oui, riais-je, Mike merci !

-Je t'en prie, compétition ? demanda-t-il niaisement il faut le dire à Marie, elle approuva, ils partirent rapidement après nous avoir salués.

-Nous t'avons cherchés un moment, me dit Rose.

-J'étais là ! J'ai fait des chutes encore.

-Nous en avons vu certaines, dit Rose, le temps que nous arrivions, elles se moquent, tu n'as pas vu nos hommes ?

-Pas une seule fois.

-Ils finiront bien par revenir, dit Angie, prenons le télésiège et grimpons, je me crispais.

-Il faudra redescendre, soufflai-je.

-Tu as le téléphérique, me dit Ali' en me le montrant, nous ferons plein de photos, ça te va ?

-C'est bon pour moi !

Nous allâmes au télésiège, ça me parut très très loin, ski de fond toujours essayant de faire de plus grandes poussées dans les traces de Rose, Ali' et Angie restaient à mes côtés, Rose et Ali' me serrèrent les bras pour ne pas que je manque le siège ce qui selon elles seraient très con, par contre ça j'aimais beaucoup, tout le monde sous nos pieds, toujours à la recherche de nos hommes, bah qu'ils s'amusent, nous fîmes des photos autant que possible, j'avais toujours 4 ans, c'était beau, plus nous montâmes plus ça l'était, je m'en lassais pas.

J'eus un autre cours en haut, je regardais surtout les autres s'élancer, j'avais peur pour eux plus qu'autre chose.

-Je sais ! cria Ali', il y a des luges, posons nos skis et prenons une luge !

-Bella, je suis la plus âgée, dit Rose, tu viens avec moi !

Je me laissais tenter, en luge, à deux ça pouvait m'amuser, une fois installée, je fus mise devant, Rose avait les commandes, les freins surtout, Ali' et Angie s'étaient prise une luge pour elle seule, course prévue.

Quand elles décrétèrent le départ je ne fus plus qu'un fou rire crié, le stress et crié sur toute une longue descente ça s'entend, les bosses me firent avoir le rire con, Ali' était en tête, Rose trop occupée à rire pour se concentrer plus que ça, je riais même quand la luge partait sur le côté, notre arrivée, nous étions dernière, se fit magistrale, un peu trop de côté et nous voilà en train de faire des roulés boulés sur les derniers mètres, je terminais la tête dans la neige, si les filles paniquèrent je la relevais morte de rire.

-Merde Bella tu vas bien ? me demanda Ali' stressée, je continuais à rire moi, j'avais mal nulle part, elles me redressèrent, retirant la neige de mon visage, mes lunettes étaient tordues.

-Je veux recommencer ! riais-je, elles se regardèrent avant de rire à leur tour.

-Je veux Bella ! dit Angie.

-Je la prend après, dit Ali'.

Je ne chutais pas avec Angie par contre elle nous mit en danger plusieurs fois riant comme des connes inconscientes, si je pensais qu'avec Ali' ça serait plus tranquille ce ne fut absolument pas le cas, elle, elle visait le maximum de bosses, elles perdirent toutes avec moi et aux pieds de la piste nos hommes nous attendaient, j'avais virée hystérique il faut le reconnaître, je n'avais plus de voix pratiquement.

-Nous avons eu vent de 4 timbrées avec des luges, ça ne pouvaient être que vous, dit Emmett pas le moins du monde surpris, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Mon ange tu vas t'en remettre. je secouais la tête négativement, tes lunettes elles sont où ?

-Déjà cassées, riais-je, je te fais de ses roulés boulés avec Rose, magnifique chute, tête dans la neige, lunette fichue ! Je les vis les regards vers Rose, arrêtez c'était chouette ! Compétition de couples ! Aux télésièges vite !

Ils suivirent faisant déjà leur pronostiques, je m'en fichais de gagner en fait, je voulais juste faire de la luge, nous perdîmes, nous remontâmes encore une fois pour récupérer nos skis, je préférais les laisser partir plutôt que de prendre tous le téléphérique, seul Edward refusa et resta avec moi.

-C'est quand que je te vois skier ? demandai-je.

-Tout à l'heure si tu veux, et toi ?

-Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, mais je me suis améliorée d'un millimètre.

-Tu t'es entraînée ?

-Avec Mike, il m'a aidée, le sourire de chéri avait disparut, quoi ?

-Tu l'as vu où ?

-Sur la terrasse, nous parlions et je lui ais dit que je ne savais pas skier alors comme Marie étaient avec les filles bah je suis partie avec lui en restant sur le bas des pistes, chéri ?

-Non, non j'écoute.

-Il m'a juste aidé rien d'autre, à me relever, à tomber, ski de fond, rien d'autre, ne fais pas la tête ça ne sert à rien, puis tu le verrais avec Marie il est niais, chéri !

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu penses trop fort... il n'a rien fait de déplacé, je me suis amusée, toi aussi, tout le monde est content, bisou ! Il se pencha m'embrassant 2 secondes, non ça c'est de la merde amour, bisou de chéri pas fâché ! je soupirais me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, tu m'en devras un, il approuva me faisant un demi-sourire.

La descente fut plus ou moins... non elle fut silencieuse, je n'avais rien fait de mal pourtant, Mike non plus, ça promettait niveau ambiance, je n'avais plus envie de faire de ski en tout cas, je commençais à fatiguer, le jour était en train de tomber, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient rentrés boire quelque chose et se réchauffer, j'espérais que Mike n'y serait pas, nous nous assîmes, il partit passer commande, ils nous fixèrent tous.

-Mike qui m'aide à skier plus tôt passe pas, soufflai-je dépitée, j'appuyais ma joue sur ma main.

-T'inquiète ça va lui passer, dit Emmett, il l'a juste mauvaise.

-Nous l'avons retenu, dit Ben alors qu'il voulait te rejoindre.

-Et par la suite le temps de vous retrouver ça a été plus long que prévu.

-Je n'ai plus de batterie, dis-je, s'il voit Mike ?

-Bella ça va lui passer, il s'en veut plus qu'autre chose, dit Em', à nous ses frères, toi il ne t'en veut pas, il a juste gardé en tête le Mike du début, t'inquiètes ! il se leva, je reviens, voir si Mike n'est pas dans le coin.

**Pov Edward**

-Petit frère va falloir songer à te reprendre, Bella nous a expliqué, il a rien fait.

-Je m'en tape il a pas à passer du temps seul avec Bella.

-Tu peux nous en vouloir à nous si tu veux, mais pas à Bella sérieux, tu te prends la tête tout seul, tu plombes le moral de Bella, le tien au passage, bref Newton tu le vois tu le laisses, il n'est pas méchant et demain restes avec Bella mais là ce que tu fais ça ne va rien amener de bon, on est en vacance mec, premier jour, tu feras une crasse à Newton sur les pistes si tu veux mais arrête, j'acquiesçai, redeviens niais frangin tu fais ça tellement bien, je lui fis un doigt, niais vulgaire si tu veux, j'échappais un rire, allez on y va, il prit la tasse de Bella, nous retournâmes à table, ce soir ça vous tente de faire un tour en ville ? C'est mignon ici.

-C'est loin ? demanda Bella.

-T'as mal aux jambes hein ? railla Ben, elle pouffa en approuvant, ça sera pire demain, mais non ce n'est pas loin, il y a plein de petits magasins.

-Personne ne nous dira rien ? demanda Bella.

-Pour sortir ? demanda Jasper, elle acquiesça, tu parles ils sont en vacances aussi, ils sont là histoire de dire qu'ils surveillent mais pour le reste ils s'en foutent pas mal, ça vous tente ?

Nous voulûmes tous y aller, les filles, sauf Bella qui se fit silencieuse, nous demandâmes comment nous avions passé notre journée, qui avait gagné, si nous avions vu Chrystie et ses copines ou Stanley, nous les traquerions demain, je me rapprochais de l'oreille de Bella laissant les autres parler entre eux.

-Chérie... je ne suis pas fâché, elle approuva en regardant sa tasse, tu veux que nous rentrions à la chambre, se reposer un peu avant d'aller en ville et de manger ?

-Je te suis.

-Nous allons à la chambre, dis-je aux autres, nous nous retrouvons à quelle heure ?

-20h30 devant ? me demanda Ali'.

-Nous serons là, dis-je.

Nous remîmes vestes et compagnie, je laissais à Bella ma planche moins chiant à porter que skis et bâtons, je pris sa main avançant lentement jusqu'à la chambre.

-J'ai eu papa, Esmée et Sue aussi au téléphone, ils vont bien, ton père était au volant de ma voiture, sourit-elle, mon père disait qu'il ressemblait à un gamin, je lui rendis son sourire.

-Ton père ne doit pas être mieux, elle pouffa.

-Avec leurs jolies tenues ils doivent être classe, nous rîmes bêtement.

Nous continuâmes à parler, l'atmosphère se détendit, arrivés aux logements nos posâmes skis et planche dans le local prévu, montant dans la chambre, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de surveillant ou prof dans le couloir, elle s'allongea sur le lit après avoir retiré son manteau en baillant et retirant ses boots avec ses pieds, je fis la même chose tellement j'étais claqué, je me relevais sur un bras.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-J'aurai réagi pareil, je réagirai pareil quand tu te rapprocheras de Chrystie.

-Juste des regards, pour Newton je garde juste le mec de fin d'année en tête et je n'étais pas là.

-Je voulais que tu t'amuses, ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas skier que je vais t'empêcher de le faire, ça vaut pour demain et les autres jours à venir.

-Demain je serai là, c'est moi qui t'apprendrais à faire du ski, elle eut un petit sourire, enfin si tu as encore des jambes.

-J'en doute, j'ai mal partout déjà, sourit-elle.

-Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ?

-Comme si j'allais refuser, elle se redressa.

J'allais à la salle de bains mettre l'eau à couler, me déshabillant par la même occasion, elle arriva nue, cheveux détachés, nous partîmes rapidement sous le jet nous mettant l'un contre l'autre, profitant de l'eau quelques minutes, bougeant pour que nous ayons autant d'eau l'un sur l'autre, je lui devais un baiser, je lui rendis en plusieurs fois, me faisant pardonner en allant de plus en plus loin, visiblement elle voulait que je m'excuse complètement, je ne fis que de lui obéir.

Nous nous habillâmes vite fait, Bella prit mon tee-shirt de foot avant de s'allonger sur la largeur, je me mis face à elle rabattant le drap sur nous, le dessus de lit était par terre à sa place, nous câlinant, elle s'endormit en premier, je mis un réveil avant de faire la même.

**Pov Bella**

Je passais un jean, pull col roulé, boots, et de quoi ne pas mourir de froid, je me regardais rapidement, Emmett a raison, je parais encore plus petite avec ou sans combinaison en hiver.

-Mon ange qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Je recherche une once de féminité, répondis-je en me regardant, je ressemble à une enfant, je me tournais face à lui, hein que c'est vrai ?

-Je trouve mignonne comme ça moi, je grimaçais, quoi ?

-Mignonne... je veux être sexy au ski ! dis-je en tapant du pied, il me regarda sceptique.

-Ça y est je viens de voir l'enfant, railla-t-il, j'échappais un rire reprenant une attitude sérieuse, t'en fais pas moi ça me va parfaitement, au moins niveau regard je suis tranquille, je le fixais, non... je me suis mal exprimé mais je voulais dire, le manteau cache tes fesses, ta poitrine... nous y allons ? Je mis mon bonnet, écharpe, gants.

-De toute façon je savais que tu n'aimais pas la skieuse, au moins la campeuse elle avait moins de couche de vêtements.

-D'ici quelques mois...

-Mois ? l'interrompis-je, des mois en moche ?

-Souffle mon ange, je soufflais, le mieux est de partir.

Je le suivis, le ''d'ici quelques mois'' tournaient en boucle, je visualisais les différents vêtements que j'avais cherchant du sexy là-dedans, comment un gros pull à col roulé peut être sexy ? Recouvert en plus de ça d'un gros manteau sans formes.

-Tu sais ce que je n'aime pas ? demandai-je pendant que nous marchions, il me regarda non sans sourire, nous allons passer plus de temps à nous débattre avec les vêtements pour nous déshabiller, nous ne pourrons plus jouer dehors ? Je panique je pense.

-Dehors vu les températures ça va être un peu compliqué.

-Et merde ! râlais-je, il me regarda perplexe, non mais c'est vrai merde quoi, je mettrai quand même des jupes et j'ai le joli manteau que tu m'avais offerts avec Esmée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant que ça ? rit-il.

-Je ressemble à une enfant, regarde ! Ça ne donne pas envie, je te dis chéri j'ai envie, 15 minutes plus tard nous en sommes encore à retirer nos vêtements, c'est nul.

-Mais regarde c'est joli la neige.

-Je ressemble à une enfant, je n'en suis pas une, il se mit à rire, je dis juste que c'est un côté pénible du froid.

-Sauf quand il y a tellement de neige que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ou aller en cours, là les vêtements ne seront pas utiles.

-C'est quand que nous serons bloqués alors ?

-Tu crains que je n'ai plus envie de toi, une grimace m'échappa, ça n'arrivera pas, sourit-il.

-Vous voilà, cria Emmett à quelques pas devant nous, nous vous remercions, Bella tu as rapetissée ? je lui fis un doigt, un doigt dans une moufle ça ne se voit pas, jolie moufle, rit-il, nous rîmes tous, bon allons-y, tu vas voir Bell' le village va te plaire, c'est assez cucul parfois, je sais tu me refais un doigt, je pouffais.

Nous avançâmes tous ensemble, Ben et Emmett partirent en courant, je ne compris pas tout de suite seulement en les voyant glisser sur une longue couche de glace, ils recommencèrent voulant voir qui allait le plus loin, en fait ils le firent tous, nous nous amusons avec peu, manquait plus que moi, ils m'encouragèrent tous, n'étant pas rassurée je me lançais, criais surtout pour m'arrêter moins loin que tout le monde, ils me firent recommencer, je m'améliorais, riais aussi quand je ne fus pas loin de me ramasser à plusieurs reprises. Angie prit ma main nous emmenant toutes les deux, nous terminâmes au sol mais en riant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le faire mais en le faisant sur le ventre ? demandai-je excitée, ils me fixèrent tous.

-Nous devrions aller manger non ? demanda Jasper, avant qu'elle nous propose le jeu de ''celui qui se fracasse la tronche en premier gagne''.

-Ouais allons manger, dit Edward, il reprit ma main.

-Mais ça aurait pu être amusant, dis-je.

-Maîtrise la glace et nous le ferons, me dit Ben.

-Hé, cria Ali', il y a une patinoire pas très loin en extérieur, nous pourrions en faire, Bell' tu ne voudrais pas rater l'image des garçons sur patins ? Je riais nerveusement, je me doutais bien, rit-elle, nous nous ferons ça.

Nous projetâmes plein de choses à faire, ils m'apprirent qu'il y avait même une piscine en extérieur, surchauffée également, sont fous les gens. Arrivés au village je regardais partout, les vitrines surtout c'était beau, la neige, les lumières, tout, Edward me tenant la main je l'emmenais avec moi dès que je voyais une vitrine qui me plaisait, soit pratiquement toutes avant le restaurant, la neige se remit à tomber et pas qu'un peu, Edward me laissa aller jouer, je marchais là où il n'y avait plus de trace, bien sûr une bataille de neige éclata, chacun pour soi, bien sûr que je tombais et alors ?

-Bella tu n'as pas faim ? me demanda Jasper, je lui balançais une boule en pleine tête en éclatant de rire, il passa sa main sur son visage pendant que les autres rirent, Eddy récupère ton enfant, je le regardais froidement, mais non pas parce que tu es petite mais par rapport à ton comportement... bon OK vas-y balance une autre boule de neige, soupira-t-il.

-Je préfère te le faire en parfaite traitresse.

-Plus amusant ?

-Plus... plus... mon cerveau ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, je regardais en l'air pour réfléchir j'arrêtais à cause de la neige qui me tombait sur le visage, nous allons manger ? demandai-je.

-Tu ne peux plus réfléchir c'est ça ? me demanda Edward, je le regardais penaude, il tua son rire, ce fut le seul.

Je ramassais et fis autant de boules possible leur lançant dessus, j'épargnais Edward, si j'avais pu réfléchir je ne l'aurai pas fait, je me fis pourrir par 6 adversaires, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me défendre aider d'Edward, j'étais désormais dos à eux, j'attendais que ça passe, leur rires bien gras et moqueries également.

-Chérie, rit Edward, grimpe, il se mit à courir dès que je fus sur son dos, il coure même dans la neige l'est fort mon homme, les autres rirent encore plus, putain je dois avoir l'air d'un con, rit-il.

-C'est probable mais je t'admire amour, tu peux arrêter et me poser si tu veux.

-Faisons ça, je retouchais le sol, je pouffais parce qu'il me posa sur une partie vierge de pas, je fis la gueule parce que la neige était à mi-mollet.

-Nous allons la perdre ! cria Emmett, il me souleva sous mon cri hystérique me mettant sur son épaule, j'ai le bébé, je l'ai tout va bien, les autres l'applaudirent, il souffla en exagérant, putain j'ai eu peur, Eddy toujours la garder en hauteur, toujours !

-Emmett pose moi, riais-je.

-Non j'ai trop peur de ne voir que le haut de ton bonnet dans quelques temps, je lui mis une tape sur la tête, je ne fais que de t'aider.

-Ali' aussi est petite ! Angie également.

-Ouais, dit Ben mais Ali' peut creuser des galeries au pire, Angie c'est Lucifer, la neige trépasse, toi tu ne peux pas faire ça, fais nous confiance et sois résignée.

Je fus résignée toujours portée par Emmett jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes, nous nous secouâmes avant de rentrer, ce soir ce fut raclette, une bonne quantité pour tout le monde, le ski ça creuse, la panse plus que remplie nous partîmes marcher dans le village, je l'avoue mes boots je les aime, sont pas si moches finalement... nous nous fîmes un arrêt pour boire une boisson chaude avant de rentrer dormir, nous étions tous claqués il faut le reconnaître.

**Pov Edward**

Je restais avec ma Bella pendant la matinée, nous devions retrouver élèves et profs pour 14h30 heures, nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner, je la laissais le temps de régler quelques détails pour la journée, les autres s'amuseraient probablement toute la journée, je préférais nos projets, j'allais les rejoindre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Demain, dit Emmett, tout le monde sur les pistes ! Vous allez où ?

-Je te le dirai plus tard, dis-je, Bella n'était au courant de rien, elle est curieuse.

-Amour ?

-Finis et nous partirons, elle termina rapidement.

-J'ai besoin de me changer ? Je la regardais, elle était suffisamment habillée, je secouais la tête négativement avec un petit sourire, nous y allons ?

-J'ai presque fini mon ange, elle aurait pu faire la gueule mais des chiens de traîneaux étaient arrivés en bas des pistes, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes.

-Sont beaux ! Je vais les voir, je remerciais qu'il y ait déjà un couple, elle aurait pu penser que c'était pour nous.

Nous la regardions aller les voir, pressée et une fois dehors marchant à tâtons comme une petite fille, nous fûmes plusieurs à en rire, Ben alla la rejoindre, lui tendant la main en se moquant, elle se mit à rire, prenant toute fois sa main, il la fit avancer, parla au propriétaire probablement, Ben lui montra qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle le comprit rapidement se mettant sur les genoux papouillant autant de chiens qu'elle pouvait, nous finîmes par tous y aller, 8 cons devant des chiens, le mec et le couple durent être blasés, nous, nous étions de parfait petits cons, il prit la décision de repartir, les filles les saluèrent, les chiens pas le couple...

-Il m'a roulé une pelle, dit Angie en s'essuyant la bouche et en riant.

-Tu comprendras que je t'attende un peu avant de te kisser, dit Ben.

-Tu crois ? Ben cessa de sourire, qui parie que je me le fais ?

Nous fûmes tous du côté d'Angie, partant dans un fou rire quand Ben en train de courir se prit une balayette d'Angie et chuta lamentablement dans la neige, elle arriva à se mettre sur lui, Ben tentait par tous les moyens de la repousser.

-Ben, chéri, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi.

-Angie je te jure tu le fais je t'étripe.

-Ben ! cria-t-elle, kisse-moi, je sens la chienne, elle eut un temps d'arrêt, Ben également, les seuls à rire se fut nous, elle haussa les épaules profitant de l'occasion pour écraser sa bouche contre celle de Ben, nous riions toujours bien que légèrement écœurés, elle lui lécha la joue avant de partir dans un fou rire, Ben prit de la neige en passa sur sa bouche, elle se redressa venant vers nous en trottinant, elle présenta sa main nous lui tapâmes tous dedans en riant, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, criant un foooooo !

-Elle est déchaînée, rit Rose en pleurant.

-Allons sur les pistes maintenant, tout de suite, déchaînons-nous ! Vous, nous dit-elle, fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps.

Nous les laissâmes en riant, je passais mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, embrassant sa tempe.

-Nous partons où ?

-Tu verras bien.

Nous marchâmes un peu, je lui demandais de m'attendre, je me dépêchais avant qu'un con de Newton ne se pointe, je pris ce que j'avais réservé, allant la récupérer, elle sautilla en me voyant.

-Je vous emmène ? elle gloussa pivoine, montant sur la motoneige, elle serra ma taille, je me dirigeais vers les autres histoire de les narguer.

-Connard, cria Emmett, comment tu as fait le mineur.

-Soit gentil et je te le dirai, bon ce n'est pas que nous nous ennuyons mais à plus tard hein, je me pris plusieurs regards de travers de leur part.

**Pov Bella**

Je le serrai davantage quand il partit vraiment, je mis ma tête sur le côté pour voir devant, si j'ignorais complètement où nous allions tout ce que je sais c'est que nous grimpions de plus en plus, il se fit plaisir en accélérant là où il y avait moins de monde possible, il faisait beau en plus pour ne rien gâcher, tout était parfait. La balade dura un moment et plus nous avancions moins il y avait de monde jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que nous, il s'arrêta se retournant.

-Passe devant, je secouais la tête négativement en panique, je conduis, juste passe devant et tu fermes les yeux.

Vu comme ça... je montais devant, il mit mes mains sur le guidon, je fermais les yeux, je pensais que c'était pour les sensations, j'en avais encore plus, lâchant des rires nerveux à plusieurs reprises, puis il nous arrêta, en bonne élève je gardais les yeux fermés, attendant qu'il me le dise et quand je pus les ouvrir, je bloquais, je retirais mes lunettes, juste du blanc partout, les montagnes, sapins et compagnie mais pas un bruit, rien, juste du blanc, j'aime la neige je l'ai déjà dit ? Bah j'aime le neige, je ne sus même pas quoi dire, nous restâmes dans le silence, ça ferait peut-être écho si je parlais, j'en sais rien.

-Et en plus, murmura-t-il après un long silence, de la neige où personne n'a jamais marché, je pouffais, tournant ma tête pour l'embrasser.

Nous le fîmes durer autant que possible, il grogna quand je le remerciais, peu importe... il me laissa aller jouer dans la neige ce qui pouvait durer un moment surtout, je ne m'éloignais pas trop, y a peut-être des loups ou des ours, je fixais les sapins.

-Mon ange ?

-Je joue malgré moi à ''fais moi peur'', je hurlais quand il me pinça la fesse, il éclata de rire.

-Trop tentant, rit-il, je le fixais sans sourire pinçant la partie qu'il ne faut pas chez un homme.

-Trop tentant, dis-je narquoise, il sursauta, il allait dire ou faire je ne sais quoi mais se figea en regardant derrière moi, arrête tu n'es pas drôle, soufflai-je flippée, amour... chuchotai-je, son regard ne reflétait que de la panique, merde, merde, merde, pensais-je.

-Bouge pas, je me tétanisais agrippant sa veste, j'étais pas loin de pleurer, j'entendais des pas en plus, je vais pleurer...

-Bonjour, dit Edward.

-Chéri la bête elle ne va pas te répondre, soufflai-je tétanisée.

-B'jour, je hurlais à nouveau en hystérique, mon cœur fit un bond, j'en tremblais, j'allais dans son dos, il partit dans un fou rire, rire à la con, j'avais pas très loin de nous un monsieur qui devait se promener avec son chien à la langue bleu, Edward lui s'en tenait le ventre, même pas la peine que j'essaie de me rattraper après ça, le monsieur ça l'amusa aussi.

-Vous ne risquez rien, ici, sourit-il, j'approuvais, bonne journée ! Je lui fis un timide signe de la main, Edward le salua en riant deux fois plus.

-Oh merde, rit-il, j'étais obligé mon ange, je le regardais sans sourire, ne m'en veux pas.

-Ne m'en veux pas ? Je me suis tapée la honte et j'ai eu peur, oui il rit toujours... amour je ne pensais pas te faire ça un jour mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, il se reprit se tenant toujours le ventre, riant moins fort, je haussais les épaules en soupirant, il se redressa.

-Mon ange... ah il a arrêté de rire.

Je retournais près de la motoneige, je culpabilisais déjà, moins quand j'entendis un rire camouflé dans mon dos, je me retournais rapidement lui faisant ma première béquille, il lâcha un juron... en riant ? L'aime la violence le chéri, il posa ses mains sur sa cuisse, mélange de douleur et de joie pour lui, même ressenti pour ma part, 1 partout.

-Putain tu sais les faire ! rit-il.

-J'ai hésité avec une ceinture mais je me priverai également, ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

-OK, sourit-il, je pouffais, il fit quelques pas en boitant, je ne pouffais plus, il s'assit à moitié se tenant la cuisse, la frottant de temps en temps, je le laissais se remettre.

-C'est beau en tout cas.

-Attends un peu avant de changer de sujet.

-OK.

Une fois chéri remit nous repartîmes nous promener, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour me raconter des souvenirs de quand il était venus avec Esmée et Carlisle, je buvais ses paroles vu que c'était rare qu'il parle du passé. Il me fit passer devant m'apprenant à diriger la motoneige quand personne n'était dans le coin bien sûr mais je préférais le laisser conduire, nous nous arrêtâmes manger tous les deux en altitude, la motoneige nous pûmes la laisser et prendre un télésiège pour redescendre, cherchant les autres que nous ne trouvâmes pas.

Les courbatures n'aidant pas, nous décidâmes d'aller nous reposer avant le rendez-vous de cet après midi, je retirais le superflu tout comme Edward, il me prit dans ses bras, son dos contre un coussin, sa main dans mes cheveux, le drap et la couverture sur nous, je somnolais tellement j'étais bien, je fus encore mieux quand il se baissa se mettant face à moi.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec langueur, faisant perdurer chacun de nos baisers, il se redressa juste de quoi me surplomber, je retirais le coussin sous ma tête le faisant venir sur moi, mes mains n'étant plus froides je les passais sous son haut pour lui retirer, quittant sa bouche le moins possible, nous retrouvant rapidement avec très peu de vêtement, boxer pour lui, petite culotte pour moi, profitant l'un de l'autre, l'un comme l'autre à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, finir nus également, je bloquais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête restant sur lui. Je ne me privais pas pour me frotter contre lui, il récupéra ses bras me mettant sur le dos rapidement venant en moi tout aussi vite, je laissais mon long gémissement de contentement m'échapper, je le regardais les yeux mi-clos, il caressa mon nez avec le sien avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Nous fîmes les quatre coins du lit, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas nous, je restais sur lui tout aussi transpirante que lui, sa main dans mon dos à faire des allers et venus, je l'embrassais encore et encore, pas d'empressement, je voulais profiter de lui autant que possible, Edward ne s'en plaignait pas loin de là, il en redemandait toujours plus et j'étais toujours prête à lui en donner plus, c'était sans fin mais parfait ainsi.

Nous nous lavâmes nous refaisant des câlins, sa tête entre ma poitrine nue, j'attrapais mon portable pour mettre un réveil, de la musique aussi, chéri occupé à caresser l'arrondi de mon sein, je ne cherchais pas à le cacher, je le laissais faire, il posa plusieurs baisers avant de reposer sa tête et recommencer ses caresses, descendant sur ma hanche, il poussa le drap se mettant sur le côté sa main sur mon bas-ventre, je relevais ma jambe opposée à lui, Edward avait un air pensif...

-Amour ? demandai-je tout bas, il remonta lentement sa main jusqu'à ma joue me faisant frissonner tout en me fixant, il me paralysait.

Il ne répondit rien me fixant, je me mis face à lui, il posa ma cuisse sur sa hanche, son front contre mon buste, mon bras sous sa tête, me collant contre lui, mon autre main dans ses cheveux, sa main à partir de ma nuque à ma cheville à plusieurs reprises, je sombrais par la suite.

Nous étions un peu en retard mais pas les seuls donc ça allait, les profs réunis, les Cullen tous là que nous rejoignîmes, je bloquais sur... les raquettes et merde, j'aurai dû continuer à dormir. Nous étions en plusieurs groupes, si nous n'avions pas Chrystie nous gardâmes Stanley et ses copines.

-Je t'aiderai, tenta de me rassurer Edward, il se baissa me demandant de mettre mes mains sur ses épaules, il me mit mes raquettes, j'étais en dépression.

-Rassure-toi, me dit Ben, nous ne sommes pas plus doués que toi, je lui fis un sourire dépressif.

-Non moi j'aime bien, dit Ali' motivée, ils la regardèrent tous de travers, elle dévia son regard.

-Ils veulent faire une excursion en ski aussi, rajouta Emmett.

-Je n'en ferai pas partie, dis-je, ce n'est même pas la peine, Edward se redressa, les profs parlaient au fait, expliquaient certainement ce que nous allions faire, m'en fous, merci, dis-je à Edward, il m'embrassa en souriant, je le regardais mettre les siennes, c'est moche, pensai-je, comment on s'en sert ?

-Suffit de marcher, dit Angie, c'est casse-gueule oui.

-Nous resterons en arrière, dit Emmett.

Nous étions tous chaussés, ce fut le moment d'avancer, Edward me prit la main, deux pas et je peux dire que je n'aime pas, la bonne nouvelle est que je n'avançais pas si lentement au final bon je n'aime pas beaucoup.

-Et bien voilà ! dit Jasper, elle est faites pour les raquettes.

-Et la luge, dit Rose, je leur fis un sourire manquant de me ramasser, Edward m'avait retenue.

-Nous allons te laisser te concentrer tout de même, dit Ali' en passant devant avec Jasper.

Ils passèrent tous devant restant à proximité, les courbatures encore plus présentes dans la montée, je finirais sans jambes, c'est sûr. Nous marchâmes un moment, le silence ce n'était pas par manque de conversation, je cherchais mon rythme, mon souffle, mes jambes...

-Ils nous font aller où comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas mon ange.

-La promenade dure longtemps ? Là non plus il n'eut pas de réponse, je soupirais, ils font ça pour se venger de toute façon, ça fit sourire Edward.

-Ne t'en fais pas ils attendent qu'une chose c'est de repartir de leur côtés.

-Nous nous occupons de l'autre quand ?

-Bientôt, là nous venons d'arriver puis elle est trop occupée avec les moniteurs, j'attendais plus de détails, hier elle gloussait avec ses copines avec justement des moniteurs, elle va sûrement nous faire tous les employés, plus les vacanciers, ça fait quand même pas mal de monde, je pouffais, dommage que nous allons tout gâcher, sourit-il.

-Demain tu retournes sur les pistes, ce soir aussi peut-être, j'ai vu que les pistes étaient ouvertes.

-Et toi ?

-Avec les filles, ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas skier que tu vas te priver, puis j'aurai l'impression d'être un boulet, non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ou je te béquille à nouveau, tu feras donc du ski et avec le sourire !

Il ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit le groupe s'était arrêté, j'en étais ravie, j'en profitais pour m'asseoir regardant idiote et ses copines se pavaner, c'est sûr que dans des combinaisons il y a de quoi, et non elle ne peuvent pas voir j'ai mes lunettes de soleil, je suis une maligne, Edward s'assit un peu plus en hauteur se mettant dans mon dos, je n'écoutais pas les profs, ils parlaient de la montagne, puis Stanley elle parlait tout bas, je voudrai entendre, les filles s'étaient rapprochées, pensée commune, je me mis contre le torse d'Edward du coup refermant ses bras sur moi, bien plus intéressant.

Pour celles que ça intéresse ils parlaient de la montagne, un mini-cours d'histoire, altitude, enfin rien qui ne vous soit indispensable, il fut bien trop tôt à mon goût l'heure de repartir, Edward se leva, les filles rejoignirent les garçons, je me redressais me remettant à marcher, les filles nous demandèrent d'accélérer le pas pour suivre Stanley, je m'appliquais à marcher du mieux que je pouvais, ça m'énervait d'être à la traîne.

Je ne compris pas vraiment l'utilité de la ballade, c'était joli mais en marchant ça aurait été tout aussi bien, encore mieux si je ne sais pour quelle raison à une nouvelle halte, les profs étaient partis se renseigner pour je ne sais quoi, alors que je voulus rejoindre les filles et laisser Edward avec Ben et ses frères je me ramassais devant tout le monde, la honte, si certains se moquèrent, chose que j'aurai fait, je me relevais pivoine aidée par Edward, le seul rire que j'entendais ce fut celui de Stanley, connasse.

-Toi, lui dit Edward froidement, ta gueule.

-Je suis pas la seule à rire.

-Je m'en tape, ta gueule ou je t'enfonce ta tête dans la neige.

-Pas de ma faute si elle est nase au ski, si ça m'énerva, ce ne fut pas autant que ça énerva Edward.

-Laisse tomber, dis-je à Edward en le faisant reculer aidée par Emmett.

-T'es bonne à quoi toi ? lui demanda Edward, à rien, elle haussa les épaules, même en putain t'es pas douée, nous tentâmes tous de le détendre, il avait envie de la tuer, si je te surprends à rire encore une seule fois de Bella, à parler d'elle, je t'en mets une. Il se mit face à moi, se baissa et retira les raquettes les balançant sur Stanley, marches comme ça, toi, dit-il à Stanley, tu vas lui porter ses raquettes jusqu'à ce que l'on soit de retour.

-Pour qui... Edward avança vers elle, elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, ses copines n'intervinrent pas non plus.

-Les gosses, dit mon prof de sport tout sourire, nous allons pouvoir nous prendre quelque chose à boire d'ici 5 minutes, il me regarda, Mlle Swan ?

-Je ralentis tout le monde.

-Stanley, dit Edward, a proposé qu'elle les retire et de lui porter, oui le prof bloque, des fois elle a des bonnes idées, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver, sourit-il, Mlle Stanley à croire que ses vacances vous ouvre aux autres, elle lui fit un sourire pincé, continuez ! Vous pouvez tous les retirer pour le moment.

Nous nous écartâmes un peu du groupe, je remerciais Edward, les autres le félicitèrent, il se détendit, Rose m'aida à retirer la neige de ma combinaison.

-Tout à l'heure, me dit-il, tu m'as demandé quand nous allions commencer avec Stanley, ça sera ce soir finalement.

-Amour...

-Je risque de lui mettre un coup de raquettes dans la tronche.

-Si Eddy dit que nous commençons, sourit Rose, écoutons Eddy, réunion ce soir dans ma chambre ! Nous ne pûmes que tous approuver.

-Bella, me dit Ali' nous allons pouvoir jouer avec nos ciseaux, ça te plairait ?

-Vu le prix que ça coûte oui.

-Chhuuttt ! nous fit Rose, pas ici ! Attendez ce soir.

Thé consommé et autres nous repartîmes, reprenant le sentier, ça grimpait toujours mais sans raquettes c'était moins éprouvant, tout le monde les avaient pratiquement retirées et oui Stanley porte toujours les mêmes, chéri bien qu'un peu plus détendu lançait quand même des regards noirs à la Bête, j'entendais bien les filles chuchoter leurs idées. Pour redescendre de notre périple nous pûmes prendre les télésièges, les profs restaient en haut, il y avait un restaurant d'altitude, vont sûrement y aller et rentrer ronds comme des queues de pelles.

Nous étions en fin de journée, Edward fit bien le prof nous emmenant sur une piste verte, les plus « faciles », je me concentrais me lançant sur une petite descente, Edward m'attendait, m'encourageait, je parvenais à descendre, mélange d'angoisse et de fierté pour une descente de 5 mètres, c'était déjà ça, un baiser fut ma récompense.

-Je vais descendre un peu plus, je me crispais, je t'embrasserai plus longtemps, je suis motivée, je le regardais descendre.

-Pas trop non plus amour, soufflai-je.

Nous fîmes de cette façon jusqu'au bas de la piste, je me ramassais plus ou moins lamentablement, parfois non, mais j'avais toujours mes bisous, les mieux, bien que tous me convenaient, été ceux où j'arrivais debout, nous recommençâmes, il me laissa même essayer son snowboard, oui bah plus tard je crois. Je le harcelais en bas des pistes pour qu'il remonte et qu'il me montre comment il faisait, je m'assis sur le côté, évitons de nous prendre un skieur et j'attendis. Je le repérais n'étant pas non plus trop loin, je me relevais le regardant faire, je soupirais, j'eus peur pour lui aussi, fan N°1 ce fut bien moi quand il arriva devant moi, j'aurai eu des pompons que ça aurait été pareil, il eut un rire nerveux.

-Encore ! S'il te plaît encore !

-Tu ne veux pas que nous... je l'embrassais plusieurs fois.

-Encore !

-OK mais après... je l'embrassais à nouveau.

-Tout ce que tu veux, pouffais-je niaisement, waw la débile que je fais pensais-je, il l'a sûrement pensé, je vais me calmer hein.

Il repartit en riant, je ne le lâchais pas du regard en parfaite hystérique, sa remontée fut plus longue parce qu'il allait plus haut, j'en sautillais.

-Bella ? me demanda Ben accompagné de notre troupe, j'arrêtais de sautiller pivoine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Edward va descendre ! dis-je niaisement vu leur têtes, chut !

Je regardais la piste le cherchant, je fus contente de le voir, je leur montrais en ne lâchant pas Edward, je sautillais mais plus discrètement, je fléchissais mes genoux en fait.

-Lui mets pas la pression, me dit Ben, il pourrait se ramasser, j'ignorais.

-La honte de sa vie, rit Rose, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Le mec qui se la joue beaux gosses et qui nous fait des roulés boulés, rit Angie.

-Oh putain, rit Jasper, j'attrapais mon bâton de ski, hum...

Je ne lâchais pas mon homme quand il amorça sa descente, mes genoux se fléchirent à nouveau tous seuls, faut bien qu'ils s'expriment, non il ne tomba pas, je l'admire mon Homme, j'oubliais les autres le félicitant, lui sortant des trucs incompréhensibles parce que je parlais trop vite, lui non plus mais il souriait, je crois même lui avoir dit qu'il était mon héros...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors quand elle a un orgasme ? demanda Rose.

-Psychopathe, dit Ben.

-Pourquoi vous gâchez tout ? leur demandai-je mauvaise.

-Nous pensons juste à l'égo d'Eddy, dit Ali', regarde ses chevilles, je le fis, ils rirent tous, je grognais.

-Ils sont juste jaloux, chuchotai-je à Edward, toujours avec son sourire.

-Jaloux de rien du tout ouais, dit Jasper.

-Je te bats et tu le sais, dit Edward.

-Ah tu as retrouvé la parole ? lui demanda-t-il, ils se fixèrent avec des sourires en coin.

-Allez-y, dit Ali', montrez-nous qui gagne, Ben, Emmett ?

-Bien sûr que nous y allons, dit Emmett.

-Nous vous admirerons, dit Rose, elle retira ses skis s'asseyant dans la neige, dos en appui contre un renfort de neige, nous suivîmes.

-Et comme d'habitude, dit Ali' quand ils furent partis, ils vont aller au plus haut hors de nos yeux, un gagnera évidemment et les perdants feront la gueule, nous en avons pour un moment, Bella, câlin ! J'allais entre ses jambes, Angie contre Rose, tes cours ça avance ?

-Un peu oui.

-Tu verras au fil des jours tu y arriveras de mieux en mieux, ça vous dit demain matin un peu de shopping.

-Bien sûr que ça nous va ! dit Angie, même toute la journée, pourquoi ne pas aller à la piscine ?

-Faisons une journée sans ski et entre nous, dit Rose, Bella ?

-Tu me dis pas de ski de la journée je ne peux que suivre.

-Nous irons à la ville d'à côté, dit Ali', Yakima plutôt c'est à une heure, transport bus, il n'y a pas le choix de toute manière, nous approuvâmes toutes, il faudra pas se lever trop tard, 8h ?

-Allons-y pour 8h, dit Angie.

Nous papotâmes de tout et de rien, fîmes des photos, nous reposant également, souffrant toutes de courbatures, au moins Paul ne pourra pas dire que nous ne faisons pas de sport, il sera fier. Nous nous redressâmes en les apercevant, de ce que je voyais ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux entre eux, n'empêche que tout à l'heure elles se moquaient mais elles aussi elles viraient hystériques, nous nous levâmes encourageant nos chéris respectifs, Rose arrêta.

-Arrêtez ce n'est pas eux, ça nous stoppa direct, elle hurla ses encouragements, nous regardant ensuite en souriant, là il a dû m'entendre.

Elle repartit dans ses hurlements, pour ne pas qu'elle gagne nous criâmes autant qu'elle, nous attirant des regards mais peu importe, c'étaient bien nos chéris en tout cas et plus ils arrivèrent plus nous avions de voix, mais il faut les encourager non ? Ils furent proches de nous, pourtant ils ne ralentirent pas ne venant même pas vers nous en réalité, ils nous passèrent devant, s'arrêtèrent, retirèrent leur planches et partirent rapidement, sans nous ? J'aurai bien appelé Edward mais j'avais plus de voix.

-Pourquoi ils... fuient ? demanda Angie.

-Qui a gagné ? demanda Rose, nous n'avions même pas pu voir.

-Ils ne nous ont pas vu ? demanda Ali'.

-Allons les rejoindre, dis-je, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

Nous ramassâmes toutes nos affaires, elles remirent leur ski, je fis pareil, ski de fond jusqu'à ce que ça ne serve plus à rien, nous allâmes les ranger, repartant en marchant, regardant partout, nous retournâmes sur le bas des pistes, ils étaient sûrement repartis dessus, nous étions à les chercher, le soir tombant ce fut plus compliqué.

-Ils sont peut-être dans les chambres, dis-je.

Nous partîmes chacune dans nos chambres mais rien, je pris mon portable, rien, j'essayais de le joindre, il sonna sur la table de nuit, je raccrochais dépitée, restant assise sur le lit, j'eus un grand espoir de le voir en entendant la porte être ouverte, je me penchais voyant Ali' et Angie.

-Tu sais, me dit Angie, ils ont peut-être eu faim.

-Et partir sans nous ? demandai-je.

-Nous pouvons toujours aller vérifier, dit Ali', puis j'ai faim, ça fait plus d'une heure que nous les cherchons, elles s'assirent près de moi, mon téléphone dans ma main sonna,sms.

-Rose, dis-je, nous demande de la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Nous y allâmes, nos chéris étaient là, de la pizza aussi, je regardais Edward soulagée.

-Ils se sont cassés parce qu'ils ont eu honte, dit Rose froidement.

-Non mais vous êtes marrantes, dit Emmett, 4 hystériques à gueuler nos noms.

-Justement c'est une fierté, dit Rose.

-Fierté de quoi ? demanda Emmett.

-Vous nous avez fait foirer notre course, dit Ben, vous auriez pu déclencher une avalanche.

-Elle est nulle ta blague, lui dit Angie, nous ne pûmes que tous le reconnaître.

-Peu importe vous étiez comme Bella tout à l'heure, rien d'autre.

-Mais t'aimais bien tout à l'heure, dis-je à Edward.

-Vous vous êtes emballées quand même.

-La prochaine fois nous ne vous encouragerons pas, ils en parurent soulagés, nous prendrons en air indifférent.

-Voilà une bonne idée, dit Jasper, nous ne demandions pas mieux, nous le regardâmes de travers, demain...

-Demain, nous ne sommes pas là de la journée, dit Ali', jusqu'au soir vous serez sans nous, sans nouvelles, vous pourrez faire vos compétitions en parfait crétins, voilà vous êtes content !

-Vous êtes vexées ? demanda Edward.

-Nous nous sommes cassées la voix pour vous, dit Rose et au final vous nous ignorez, nous nous vengerons mais pour l'instant mangeons, nous devons trouver l'autre idiote par la suite.

-Attaque des boules de neige ? demanda Ben.

-Toi le mec insolent, dit Rose, tu manges et tu la boucles, les autres mecs vous faites pareil, les filles attaque à la boule de neige ? Si Ben voulut répliquer il la ferma devant le regard de Rose, elle fait peur.

-Nous devons lui déchirer sa combinaison, dit Ali'.

-Nous l'attaquons, dit Angie, prenons ses clés et allons dans sa chambre, Ben leva la main, quoi encore ?

-Une serrure peut-être forcée, c'est de la merde leur portes, je parie que je vous l'ouvre, si je fais ça Angie tu arrêtes de faire la gueule ?

-Il y a de grandes chances.

Je les prévins que j'allais revenir, j'allais chercher mes ciseaux, je fis au plus vite trouvant Edward devant la chambre de Rose.

-Non je ne fais pas la gueule, dis-je, Rose me fait peur, je me suis juste inquiétée, je me vengerai sur la combinaison, chuchotai-je, je t'ai fait si honte ?

-Tu m'as fait peur autant que Rose t'a fait peur, je pouffais, si ça te rassure je culpabilise.

-Faut pas.

-Je peux garder les ciseaux au cas où ? je pouffais lui donnant, il les mit dans sa poche, non je ne m'assois pas avec, je riais doucement, il me prit contre lui, embrassant ma tête, je t'aime, je le regardais, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de te laisser, je ne le ferai plus.

-Je ne... je tâcherai de ne plus faire l'hystérique mais arrête de t'en vouloir ce n'est pas utile, viens, je nous fis rentrer dans la chambre nous prenant notre pizza, ce qui en restait nous asseyant au sol, écoutant attentivement les idées. Pour ce soir nous ferons simple, ce qui nous démangeait le plus surtout.

Il était prévu que je ne fasse pas parti des traqueurs mais des guetteurs, moins de risque pour tout le monde, je restais avec Ben et Jasper, téléphone comme moyen de communications, nous avions un point de repli prévu, nous devions tout préparer pour l'instant, nous étions cachés par des sapins, éclairés juste ce qu'il fallait par les lampadaires et pas très loin de notre bâtiment.

-Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose si je mets des bouts de branches dans les boules ? demandai-je à Jasper, Ben allait revenir.

-Test, il se recula, j'en fis une lui lançant sur la cuisse, il n'eut aucune réaction, je le savais mais voulais te le prouver, je riais doucement, il se rapprocha de moi, cherchons des pommes de pins.

Je grimpais dans un arbre, en jetant au sol, ça allait faire de grosses boules quand même, je descendis le temps de les confectionner, Ben revint avec un sac à dos et en riant, seau à la main, nous nous cachâmes.

-J'ai trouvé des glaçons, souffla-t-il, il me fit une boule me la donnant et prenant du recul.

Je lui lançais, ça le fit plus réagir plus que Jasper et le morceau de branche inutile. Il faudrait les lancer plus fort, il retira son sac à dos l'ouvrant, c'était un sac magique.

-Tu as ramené des cailloux ? demandai-je.

-Des petits galets encore mieux, des œufs, une variante, boules puantes bien que je doute de l'efficacité, nous les laisserons à Emmett, il a plus de force, je vais de l'autre côté tout préparer, je vous laisse la moitié, il se redressa, au fait, les œufs, souvenir Bella ils sont pourris, je camouflais au mieux mon rire, nous le regardions passer rapidement en face, l'écran allumé de son téléphone pour nous indiquer où il était à peu près, nous fîmes pareil.

Avec Jasper, nous fûmes concentrés, allant le plus vite possible au cas où, ils avaient repérés Stanley, n'ayant pas terminé, ça nous arrangea qu'elle ne soit pas encore à rentrer, c'est long de tout préparer pour tout le monde, nous fîmes divers tas, un spécial Emmett, certaines ne comportaient rien mais nous les rendions les plus dur possible, c'était comme faire un gâteau, gâteau surprise, au moins nous n'étions pas en manque de neige.

-Certaines je ne pourrais pas les attraper, chuchotai-je.

-Il te reste du choix, les œufs nous en faisons quoi ? Nous les enveloppons de neige ? Je haussais les épaules ignorant si c'était vraiment utile ou non.

Nous les enveloppâmes donc, Jasper rejoignit Ben quand nous fûmes bien avancés, je n'avais plus de cailloux ou autres, je me contentais de faire des boules toute simples, une question me vint soudainement en voyant nos réserves... je restais pensive un moment, un long moment certainement.

-Bella ? me demanda Ben accompagné de Jasper.

-Euh... comment nous reconnaissons celle où il a y les œufs pourris ?

-Parce que t'en as fait des boules ?

-Tu as dit que c'était une variante, pas une variante de boule ? Il est abattu.

-Nous avions hésité, dit Jasper, maintenant nous savons que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Non tu crois ? demanda Ben sarcastique, perso je serai de l'autre côté.

-Psst.. psst, vous êtes où ? C'est Ali je crois, je me levais pour la rejoindre, marchais sur une boule, je retins mon souffle.

-Oh le boulet, soupira Ben, je n'osais plus bouger, Jasper alla chercher Ali', jamais tu t'arrêtes ? Je le regardais penaude, soit tu as marché sur une boule puante, soit un œuf pourri, je pleurnichais, ou tu as de la chance, j'espérais, non je déconne, je le regardais de travers, Ali' arriva me regardant, Jasper expliqua, Ben se baissa reniflant ma boots, le téléphone d'Ali' vibra.

-Ils arrivent, dit-elle rapidement, elle écouta puis raccrocha, ils arrivent en courant, Stanley doit repasser par sa chambre.

-Je vais de mon côté ! dit Ben, je les réceptionne et vous les envoie.

-Ben mais dis-moi ! paniquai-je, ça pue ou pas ? Il était déjà loin, je regardais Ali' et Jasper.

-Ne nous demande pas ça, dit Ali', préparons-nous.

Je ne bougeais donc pas par crainte, j'enfonçais un peu plus mon pied dans la neige, nous fûmes bien repartis, bien sûr que ma position statique fut expliquée, chéri est... chéri il rit, nous expliquâmes les boules piégées, n'expliquant rien au final parce que nous ne savions pas où elles étaient avec précision, de mon côté, Jasper, Ali', Edward et Emmett, nous attendions le signe de Rose, nous prîmes nos munitions, Emmett avait bien l'intention d'y aller de bon cœur, il fit même un essai sur un tronc un peu plus loin, ça marchait, sur un tronc.

Nous entendîmes un bruit, mélange de hibou en fin de vie et loup enroué ? Enfin pour moi ça y ressemblait, nous eûmes un fou rire, le plus bas possible, Ali' remonta nos écharpes et baissa nos bonnets avant de prendre ses munitions, nous... ils s'écartèrent de moi la statue, nos rires cessèrent quand Emmett la repéra, nous étions tous prêts, nous la laissâmes avancer, Rose nous refit son... son signal ? Et nous pûmes partir en vrille, oui elle crie, trop d'ailleurs, Angie profita que Stanley était mal pour courir sur elle et lui faire une balayette, Rose avec qui lui enfonça la tête dans la neige, nous fîmes une pause, c'est violent quand même, elles partirent en courant vers les chambres.

Ali' m'attrapa la manche nous faisant passer par le côté, je sais que les garçons reprirent histoire de se faire plaisir et de nous permettre d'accéder aux chambres, la sienne, ses copines l'attendaient vers la réception, elles devaient sortir, bref nous rejoignîmes Rose et Ali' dans la chambre, ciseaux en main, nous fûmes gentilles nous ne coupâmes que les combinaisons, nous n'avions pas le temps, nous flippâmes de ressortir, Rose fit le guet nous épargnant son signal, nous partîmes rapidement dans nos chambres, du moins celles que nous avions dit partager, nous nous déshabillâmes avec Ali' nous mettant un bas de pyjama, au fait j'avais marché sur une boule normale, nous nous démaquillâmes, mîmes d'autres bottes, un manteau, cheveux genre ''je viens de me réveiller, que se passe-t-il ?'', nous sortîmes en première allant devant le bâtiment, Stanley face à nous dans un sale état et puante, elle pleurait.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ali', question conne pour une conne, elle secoua la tête négativement en rentrant, nous nous éloignâmes un maximum, Rose et Angie arrivèrent suivies d'autres élèves qui se trouvaient là, soit peu, mais ça fait des témoins.

-Faudrait peut-être prévenir les profs non ? demanda Angie.

-J'y vais, dit Rose. L'odeur était franchement difficile à supporter.

-On va t'accompagner à ta chambre, dit Ali', tu as tes clés ? Elle est à l'ouest Stanley, elle toucha ses poches, dehors ?

-Peut-être, renifla-t-elle.

-OK... Bell' vient avec moi on va chercher, tu étais loin ?

Elle nous indiqua au mieux, Ali' demanda aux témoins de l'aider à rejoindre sa chambre, nous fîmes les filles stressées tout de même de devoir aller à l'extérieur, risquant sûrement pareil, Angie restera à la porte pour nous la tenir, par précaution, je dois virer mythomane parce que je ressentais même de la peur de sortir alors que je ne risquais rien pourtant, nous reconnûmes rapidement l'endroit à l'odeur, nous nous baissâmes pour chercher, Ali' sortit la clé de sa botte la recouvrant un peu, nous aurions pu la ramener de suite, mais le fou rire n'aida pas, nous nous reprîmes quand un surveillant arriva avec sa torche, Ali l'enfonça un peu dans la neige.

Encore quelques minutes de recherche et Ali' fit mine de oh miracle ! De la trouver en marchant dessus, les garçons arrivèrent, nous expliquâmes l'histoire, niveau interprétation de l'étonnement, ils sont bons, nous montâmes tous rejoindre Stanley, je lui ouvris même sa porte, double mauvaise surprise, une effraction avait eu lieu, elle fait une dépression... nous la laissâmes aller se doucher, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à nous donner des hauts de cœur, dans le couloir nous jouâmes nos rôles, un autre surveillant et prof étaient arrivés, ils nous remercièrent nous laissant aller nous coucher, ils allaient prendre le relais.

Nous allâmes tous dans la chambre d'Ali' riant le plus bas possible, nos hommes n'avaient pas fait semblant, effacer les preuves également, nous allâmes nous coucher tous ravis de notre début de vacances, nous n'en n'étions qu'au début. Le vice c'est nous.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous en avez envie bien sur, biz à toutes !**


	24. Chapter 24 saison 2

**Coucou à toutes, comme dit précédemment sur facebook, il arrive bien ce soir...**

**Merci à Flo pour sa relecture, ma Galswinthe je t'envoi pleins de bisous.**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes aux niveaux des reviews et j'en suis désolée sincérement...**

**Mais je tenais tout aussi sincèrement à vous remercier pour les encouragements, la patience et la compréhension pour le manque de publications.**

**Ce chapitre c'est la fin de leur vacances, je l'ai voulu tranquille, profitez ça ne durera pas forcément encore très longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne nouvelles la suite est déjà pratiquement terminée donc moins de temps à attendre.**

**Ce chapitre est pour Toi, cette nuit ça fera 1 an que je t'ai perdu, je ne t'oublie pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions de retour sur la station avec les filles, journées sans nos hommes, les bras chargés de sac, pour les valises pas d'inquiétude, nous avions pris vous savez les trucs en plastique pour le trop plein de vêtements et on retire l'air avec l'aspirateur, j'espère que vous connaissez, sinon bon courage pour comprendre... Il était environ 20 heures, nous avions mangés sur la route, beaucoup grignotés tout au long de la journée, nous étions repassés par nos chambres tout poser sans pour autant trouver traces de nos hommes à qui nous n'avions donnés aucune nouvelle pour leur défection de la piste d'hier lors de nos encouragements.

Je rejoignis les filles dans la chambre de Rose, nous nous allongeâmes toutes les quatre sur le lit épuisées, j'aurai pu m'endormir, nous énumérâmes nos achats, souvenirs en tout genre, carte postales que j'enverrai demain pour faire des souvenirs à ceux qui étaient à Forks, le spa nous l'avions savourées.

-Ça ne vous dit pas d'aller à la piscine chauffée ? Nous demanda Ali', dépliant de la station dans la main, ouvert jusqu'à 23heures, lit-elle, maillots de bain je les ais.

-Mais il fait froid, dis-je en me redressant, elle est en extérieur !

-Mais surchauffée, dit Rose, tu n'auras pas froid crois moi, je suis pour, Angie ?

-Et bien je suis pour, d'autant plus que ça déplaira à nos trou de balle de copains, elles me regardèrent attendant ma réponse.

-Je laisserai un mot sur le lit, dit Ali', Jasper le verra ou non, Bella ?

-Il y aura ceux du lycée là-bas ?

-Certainement, dit Rose, fais pas cette tête, tu complexes encore ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Il y aura surement des vieux pervers, dit Angie.

-Tu essaies de me rassurer ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Belly ! Viens avec nous, nous te jetterons rapidement à la flotte et pour en ressortir je te tendrai ta serviette.

-De l'eau brûlante, soupira Ali' en me fixant avec un grand sourire, tes courbatures effacées...pratiquement, nos hommes punit, nous sommes quatre nous pourrons te cacher !

-OK je vous suis !

-Je prends les maillots de bain, allez vous rhabiller et on y va.

Nous nous y rendîmes sans toujours de réapparition des garçons,vint le moment de se changer, je ne sais pourquoi, enfin si la naïveté, je donnais mes vêtements à Ali' avant d'avoir mon maillot, oui je suis dans une cabine fermée, je regardais...

-Ali ! Criais-je, mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Ton maillot de bain ! Pépia-t-elle, il est beau non ?

-Ali ! Il est... Je ne peux pas mettre ça !

-Désolée, la combinaison de surfeur est restée à la maison, Angie et Rose devaient déjà être sorties, elles riaient devant ma porte.

-Montre nous au moins, dit Rose, il n y a que nous !

Je l'enfilais, bikini qui ne cache pas grand chose, bleu nuit, joli mais trop juste selon moi, tenter de tirer dessus au niveau de ma poitrine ne sert à rien, je sortis rageuse, non j'ai pas ma serviette, les filles sifflèrent, la seule chose rassurante c'était que les leur n'étaient pas plus couvrant que le mien, elles me firent tourner.

-Il est parfait ! Dit Ali', je pus récupérer ma serviette, chaude ? Radiateur, m'informa-t-elle, j'ai tes vêtements, notre clé, elle me la montra autour de son poignet, rien ne sert de fuir.

-Nous sommes blanches comme des culs, dis-je.

-Comme tout le monde ! Chantonna Rose.

Elles me firent avancer, je fus rassuré parce que personne de notre lycée ne s'y trouvait, juste des touristes, on va pas perdre de temps, je donnais ma serviette au plus vite à Ali' avant de me jeter à l'eau, maintenant le plus compliqué sera de sortir, elles me rejoignirent rapidement et il est vrai que je n'avais absolument pas froid, les touristes partit nous n'étions plus que nous 4, je ne me privais pas pour sortir, plonger, bombes, maillot de bain qui part en vrille, replonger...nous avions virées complètement timbrées, jouant au requins, tout un tas de jeux ridicules mais qui nous amusaient bien.

Nous décidâmes de jouer à ''je note ton plongeon pour m'occuper'' j'étais la dernière à passer, je remontais l'échelle face à la porte, arrivée en haut la fameuse porte s'ouvrit, oh joie des mecs et des filles de notre lycée à me regarder de haut en bas...

Solution N°1 ; je redescend l'échelle.

Solution N°2 ; je restes comme à cet instant pétrifiée.

Solution N°3 ; je fais comme si et plonge avec une chance sur 1 million de le réussir...je me tâte.

-Bella, tu viens ? Me demanda Rose, je choisissais de redescendre l'échelle bien que ça n'est aucune logique, j'allais rapidement vers elles, j'ai envie de dire ''ça c'est fait'', railla-t-elle, continuons à jouer, et dis toi que maintenant ils savent pourquoi physiquement parlant uniquement Eddy est avec toi, ça les amusa, je riais nerveusement.

Ils nous proposèrent de jouer avec eux, baballe avait été ramenée, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'étais pas prête de sortir de la piscine, nous reprîmes notre soirée, mettez des jeunes dans une piscine et ça sera le bordel, c'est ce que nous fîmes tous et toutes.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais tout juste rentré dans la chambre, les filles non présente, je reçus un sms de Jasper, je me rendais à sa chambre en trainant des pieds, j'avais mal partout, Emmett et Ben étaient là, il me tendit un papier.

« Bien rentrées ! Si vous nous cherchez nous sommes à la piscine en maillot de bains avec tout les autres de notre lycée probablement.

PS ; vous avez vos tenues dans ma valise ! »

-Bon les mecs, dit Emmett, allons chercher nos femmes.

-Si Ali' nous a mit des moules-bites je la tue, dit Ben, nous regardâmes tous Jasper ouvrir la valise, il souffla soulagé.

-Merci Ali', dit Jasper, nous lui dîmes tous merci.

Sur le chemin nous en étions à nous préparer, qui y serait, quel maillots de bains elles avaient pu mettre, nous nous imaginions le pire, nous changeant rapidement, nous prîmes tous les quatre une inspiration avant d'aller les rejoindre, pas de Stanley, Chrystie et compagnie ni de Newton, ça aurait pu être pire, Bella me vit venant rapidement, elle grimpa l'échelle me sautant dessus, là ce fut pire, Bella en maillot de bain devant des mecs qui ne se privent pas pour la mater... Je passais ma serviette sur elle, nous disant bonjour par la même occasion, mes frères et Ben déjà à l'eau.

-Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Elle retira ma serviette allant la poser près de la sienne, je suis blasé, je devrais investir dans une grande pancarte pour les moments comme ceux là,je descendis en premier la réceptionnant, nous restâmes sur le côté, ses jambes autour de ma taille, nous racontant dans les grandes lignes notre journée, j'avais envie d'elle, elle le sentit,valait mieux parler pour le moment.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-Nous sommes arrivés à moins de 21 heures je crois.

-Vous avez mangés ? Elle échappa un rire en approuvant, ça va passer riais-je.

-Papotons de choses complètement inintéressantes amour !

Nous fîmes franchement le tour, je me détendis, pouvant rejoindre les autres par la suite, nous y restâmes jusqu'à la fermeture faisant aux passages de nouvelles connaissances, je redevenais psychotique lors de la sortie de Bella de l'eau, vu comme elle avait apprécié la piscine nous y aurions droit souvent, nous nous rhabillâmes partant faire un tour avant de rentrer, Ali' avait prévu un sac à dos pour nos maillots, Jasper fut de corvées pour nous tous.

**Pov Bella.**

Deux jours de plus étaient passés, le matin comme à cet instant je prenais mon temps pour me lever et prendre mon petit déjeuner devant les pistes, je m'entrainais toujours mais ce n'était pas une réussite, je devais à chaque fois les convaincre à maintes reprises pour qu'ils concèdent à bien vouloir aller skier et que je pouvais parfaitement survivre jusqu'à midi, j'avais trouvés d'autres cartes postales, ça virait à l'obsession mais j'envoyais des dossiers aux Quileute, des rapports, je ne m'ennuyais pas faut pas croire, ça me reposait en fait. Je vis Stanley du coin de l'œil, s'avancer de ma table, le repos fut de courte durée, ah oui, depuis l'attaque de boules de neige, elle s'était rapprochée de nous, là tout de suite de moi.

-Je peux m'assoir ? Me demanda-t-elle,petit déjeuner dans la main, non mais ça fait partit d'un plan,pensais-je,enfin je crois...j'acquiesçai, elle prit place ne me gachant pas la vue pour autant, tu écris à qui ?

-Des amis, tu ne skies pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non cet après-midi surement, on m'a prêté une combinaison.

-Toujours pas d'idées sur qui aurait pu te découper les tiennes ou même attaquer ?

-Non, j'ai quelques idées mais rien de confirmé.

-Comme qui ?

-Des personnes avec qui je m'entend pas, soit un grand nombre, merci de m'avoir aidée d'ailleurs.

-J'ai juste cherchée tes clés et ouvert ta porte, elle haussa les épaules regardant les pistes.

-Que ce soit ici ou à Forks je sais que ils sont plusieurs à me pourrir la vie, le fait que ça arrive ici ça me prouve que ce sont bien des personnes du lycée, je la regardais sceptique sans l'être, tu as du entendre des choses non ?

-Une histoire seulement ou à Halloween je crois tu t'es faîtes attaquée par Dark Vador, après je ne fais pas vraiment attention, tu as tant de problèmes que ça ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Oh si je peux, même chez moi il se passe des choses étranges !

Je la laissais me raconter, ça me permettait de voir ce que nous avions fais ou que nous pourrions faire vu ses réactions, elle était intarissable, ce qui me rassura c'est que bien qu'elles nous avaient suspectés aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, il y a plus naïve que moi, à moins que ce soit du vice, nous serons juste prudent, comme toute conversations de filles, arriva le sujet chéri, moi pas de secret, elle par contre...elle ne cacha pas le fait de s'amuser ici, elle parla même de Peter qui était promut fiancé, je n'étais pas au courant, le fidélité devait être un concept également, mais vu que elle n'est pas avec Peter/Paul elle est célibataire, puis je m'en fous en fait.

-Edward ne reste pas avec toi ?

-Edward est un grand garçon qui s'amuse.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Qu'il s'amuse ? Non pas le moins du monde, au contraire qu'il en profite.

-Tout à l'heure il parlait à Chrystie, je haussais les sourcils, son petit sourire victorieux c'est pour ? Ses frères étaient là, ils sont partit ensemble.

-Les Cullen et Chrystie.

-Ouais, sourit-elle, elle regarda devant elle, garce. Tu devrai te méfier tu sais.

-De Chrystie ? Elle approuva, pour quel raison ?

-Parce qu'elle veut ton mec.

-Toi aussi non ? Tu as même fais pire si j'ai bonne mémoire pour espérer l'avoir et toi comme moi nous savons que tu le referai sans regrets et là aujourd'hui tu te pointes, tu me racontes tout tes problèmes, que Edward est avec Chrystie et tu fais tout ça pour...

-Te prévenir simplement, je te dis ce que j'ai vu.

-Et ton petit sourire de merdeuse ? Moi ce que je vois c'est que tout ce qui t'arrive c'est mérité, tu es toujours en train de chercher la merde et ensuite tu viens te plaindre en plus auprès de moi que tu voulais faire crever en début d'année qu'il ne t'arrive que des problèmes, crois moi le jour ou nous saurons qui sont ses personnes je les féliciterais, nous ne sommes absolument pas amies, ne le serons jamais, maintenant dégage. Elle se leva.

-En attendant quand Chrystie t'auras pris ton Cullen tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'étais pas prévenue, écris tes cartes postales de merde pendant que TON mec s'amuse avec une autre que toi, c'est vrai ce n'est rien.

-Elle n'en fera rien, elle eut un rire.

-La différence c'est que moi je la connais, dommage que tu parles comme ça j'aurai pu t'aider, mais là je vais te dire d'aller te faire foutre et de bien la regarder te le prendre.

Elle partit, j'enrageais regardant mon couteau et la distance, elle partit trop vite, je faisais quoi ? Je restais assise à attendre ou j'allais à leur recherche ? Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Je tentais de me détendre, finissant mes cartes postales, je me levais, aller les donner à l'accueil, je regardais l'heure, ils devraient être revenus depuis 5 minutes, je ne suis pas à la minute d'habitude mais quand il s'agit d'imaginer une Chrystie rire avec Edward, je ne les ai pas les 5 minutes.

J'essayais dans un premier temps de voir si ils n'arrivaient pas mais rien, je passais aux chambres, rien, retournais sur le bas des pistes toujours rien, je pris même le télésiège, il y avait une autre terrasse ou nous allions parfois, rien, je descendis, j'avais chaud, manteau ouvert toujours à chercher. Je retournais à mon point de départ, je rentrais les trouvant tous ensemble, Chrystie comprise, moi à bout de souffle.

Je restais là à les regarder, Angie me repéra la première, elle donna un coup de coude à Edward près d'elle, ils me fixaient tous désormais dans un grand silence, j'aurai pu repartir mais je fis l'inverse j'avançais sans lâcher la Chrystie des yeux, je m'assis retirant ma veste, toujours à la fixer.

-Je t'ai cherché, me dit Edward.

-Pas très longtemps visiblement, silence, tu fais quoi ici ?

-Ils m'ont proposés de me joindre à eux, me répondit Chrystie.

-Tu n'as pas d'amis ? De personnes à aller voir ? Ça fait déjà 3 heures que tu es avec eux, tu peux partir maintenant.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle était avec nous ? Demanda Em' sur la pointe des pieds.

-C'est marrant quand même, t'es là à te détendre et une connasse vient te dire que ton mec est avec une autre, tu t'amuses à les chercher en faisant de nombreux allers et retours parce que personne n'est foutu d'être à l'heure et là tu les retrouves avec une deuxième connasse qui en plus de ça reste et n'est pas foutu de comprendre quand il est l'heure de dégager mais ça je peux t'y aider encore.

-Elle ne fait rien de mal, dit Edward, je le plombais du regard.

-Oh tu veux peut-être que ce soit moi qui partes ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, je les voyais bien ses signes, sauf que j'en avais oublié le sens.

-Alors ne dis rien.

-OK, dit Jasper, Chrystie, désolé mais il vaut mieux que nous remettions ça.

Elle se leva dans une ambiance des plus glaciale saluant les autres, je perdais patience, je la regardais aussi froidement que je le pouvais, imaginant ma main sur sa joue et l'effet que ça me ferait, le silence continua après son départ.

-Hum, hum, est-ce que c'est un rôle ou nous sommes dans le réel ? Demanda Angie, Belly...connasse c'est Stanley, j'approuvai, alors tout ça c'était réel en fait...

-Bella...commença Edward.

-J'ai besoin de souffler c'est tout.

-Vaudrait mieux arrêter ce jeu,dit Ben.

-Vous m'avez tous pris de cours, dis-je, j'apprends par Stanley qu'elle est avec vous, s'en suit une charmante discussion, vous êtes en retard et personne ne me prévient, je vous cherche dans la station et au final vous êtes tous tranquillement installés et toujours pas de sms ou autre mais après je dois être calme ? Ce n'est pas de vouloir jouer ou non le problème, le problème il est quand vous êtes 7 et que la seule personne qui me mets au courant c'est l'autre pute, bref je vais aller me calmer, allez vous amuser, on se verra ce soir.

Je me levais prenant ma veste, sortant le plus rapidement possible de là, j'étouffais en fait, Edward m'attrapa le bras me mettant face à lui.

-Je veux juste souffler, dis-je, je vais m'énerver et ça n'aura aucun intêret pour toi comme pour moi, je récupérais mon bras repartant de mon côté.

**Pov Edward.**

-Tu devrais peut-être la laisser souffler, me dit Rose, elle ira surement à la chambre de toute façon, attend un peu, ils allèrent tous dans son sens, sauf si tu as déjà eus ce type de problème avec Bella et que tu sais comment le gérer.

-Pas vraiment non, pas à ce point.

-Nous aurions pu lui dire que nous n'avions pas pris nos portables, dit Jasper.

-Nous aurions pu être à l'heure aussi, dit Emmett.

-La chercher...ajouta Ali', nous avons foiré complet.

-Et Stanley ? Demanda Ben, vous pensez qu'elles se sont dit quoi ? Nous soupirâmes tous, ça n'intéresse que moi de se lever et de sortir ?

-Je vais aller voir si elle est dans la chambre, dis-je.

-Nous te suivons, dit Angie, mais de très loin, juste pour savoir.

Et ce fut à notre tour de la chercher, si le but était de se faire une idée de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ça fonctionna, nous nous séparâmes et cette fois nous avions tous nos téléphones avec nous, je la retrouvais sur une terrasse en altitude sur une chaise longue assise à regarder le paysage,je prévenais les autres, ne les invitant pas à nous rejoindre tout de suite, étant dos à moi elle ne me vit pas arriver, je m'assis près d'elle, retirant son écouteur.

-Bébé, elle tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-Aucun de nous n'avions notre téléphone, nous l'avons vu, Ben l'a approchée et puis elle nous a rejoint, je n'ai pas parlé avec elle, un hochement de tête pour lui dire bonjour et c'est tout, je ne sais pas ce que Stanley t'a raconté.

-Qu'elle était avec vous, je l'ai mauvaise d'avoir appris ça de sa bouche, ça aurait du être toi qui aurait du me prévenir bien avant tous les autres, tu savais où j'étais rien ne t'empêchait de me prévenir en venant me trouver, je ne vais pas non te dire de ne plus skier parce que ça serait stupide, rester seule quelques heures ça ne me dérange pas mais les règles avec Chrystie elles ont été établies dés le départ, les signes que tu m'as fais je ne les pas compris, je ne pouvais pas parce que je n'étais pas en état de les comprendre, quoi qu'il en soit comme je l'ai dis, jouer c'est pas le souci mais prévenez moi c'est tout.

-Ça n'arrivera pas deux fois, je suis désolée mon ange, elle regarda nos mains que je venais de lui prendre, mon autre main contre sa nuque, j'embrassais sa mâchoire.

-Est-ce que c'est ça l'effet que ça te fait quand tu me vois avec Mike ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, il n'y a pas de jeu avec Mike, je ne l'aime pas, je revois toujours sa sale gueule et ses réflexions du départ, envie de le frapper aussi et...

-Ça te fait le même effet, conclut-elle.

-Ça le fera tant que ça sera pas une personne de notre entourage, eux je leur fais confiance sans problèmes, en dehors d'eux je gère pas.

-Ça va être sympa l'université, nous rîmes deux secondes nerveusement, restant dans le silence par la suite, ça fait de nous des psychopathes ?

-Probablement oui, toi ça n'a rien de nouveau c'est une seconde nature, ta nature même probablement, dis-je pensif, sa main écrasa la mienne, mais c'est bien comme ça chérie, elle détendit sa main, je lui fit un sourire en coin, histoire qu'elle oublie, elle n'oublia pas mais n'était plus vraiment contrariée.

Nous prîmes le temps de remettre en place nos signes, les simplifiant, en virant certains, j'allais certainement pas refaire la connerie deux fois, quand à la jalousie, nous le savons, nous sommes mal barrés, peut-être avec le temps...

**Pov Bella**

Ce matin j'avais décidé que je monterai le plus haut que je pouvais, je cherchais du calme, trouvant après une longue marche, je poussais la neige sur un rocher m'asseyant dessus, en face plus rien, plus de bruit non plus, j'aurai pu crier un ''je suis le maître du monde'' mais parce que ça serait cliché je me le gardais, le faisant cependant intérieurement. Il faisait beau, pas beaucoup de vent, du soleil qui commençait à me réchauffer, ma musique au cas où, pour l'instant, je savourais le silence fermant les yeux, laissant la faible brise caresser mon visage, lunettes retirées, respirant calmement.

Je me concentrais sur les bruits alentours, Sam me l'avait appris, veillant toujours sur ma respiration, je pensais à tout et rien à la fois jusqu'à n'avoir que du vide, Sam qui m'avait apprit dans les bois où je retournerai parce que bien que j'avais été heureuse de rentrer, être là-bas, ça m'avait reposée, apaisée plutôt. J'essayais en fait de parler à mes grands parents, Sam pensaient que ça pourrait me faire du bien, mais parler dans le vide, même seule, ça ne me paraissait pas naturelle, j'avais surement peur aussi qu'ils m'entendent ou à l'inverse de ne pas avoir de réponses.

Je rouvris les yeux regardant devant moi, je profitais de ce que j'avais sous mes yeux, du calme, mes pensées revinrent petit à petit disparaissant à nouveau, aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je crois que, j'avais juste besoin de pleurer, c'est ce que je fis, sans avoir de raisons bien définies.

**Pov Edward.**

-Notre Bella est où ? Me demanda Ben avant sa descente.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'emmerde ?

-Un peu surement mais cet après-midi nous serons tous ensemble, ça ira.

-Ouais puis je pense qu'elle a besoin aussi qu'on lui foutent un peu la paix.

-Qui ? Demanda Jasper, Bella ? Nous approuvâmes, il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté pour approuver, tant que ça lui fais du bien laissons la faire, si ça ne va pas nous le verrons, nous commençons à la connaître maintenant, en attendant...

Il partit rapidement en riant, nous le suivîmes avec Ben cherchant à le rattraper, je ne le dirai que ici et à cet instant, Jasper est bon au snow-board et il gagne plus souvent que moi.

Nous nous fîmes plusieurs descente avec Emmett et les filles, arrivé une nouvelle fois en bas je les regardais tous, retirais ma planche.

-Eddy tu arrêtes ? Me demanda Rose.

-Je vais voir si je trouve Bella, ça fait longtemps maintenant.

-Le truc c'est que Bella sait ou nous trouver, toi non, tu devrais attendre son retour elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Après réflexion je restais là, ne repartant pas faire une descente avec eux, je repérais un banc pour m'assoir, je les regardais de loin cherchant surtout Bella, c'est sur que à sa place je me ferai certainement chier, j'attrapais mon téléphone, je ne la dérangeais pas, je prenais des nouvelles de tout le monde, parlais avec Paul quand il me rappela juste après mon sms, pratiquement une heure était passé quand en passant dans mon dos elle embrassa mon cou, elle me fit un sourire me demandant de continuer ma conversation, étant assis sur le dossier elle se mit entre mes jambes, tête sur ma cuisse, je caressais son cou lentement tout en continuant de parler avec Paul, je la vis fermer les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, je me penchais pour embrasser son cou quand j'eus raccroché, sa main remontée contre ma nuque, j'en posais plusieurs.

-Tu veux que nous restions là ? Murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Je veux un câlin, dit-elle tout bas.

Je nous levais nous emmenant sur un transat, elle se mit sur le côté ouvrant ma veste, la sienne elle l'avait retirée, je lui mis dessus pour ne pas avoir froid, je lui caressais sa tête, lui massais le crâne plutôt, nous détendant tous les deux par la même occasion.

-J'ai trouvé un bel endroit tout à l'heure, elle posa son menton sur mon torse.

-C'est où ?

-J'en sais rien mais c'était joli.

-Ah..je riais doucement.

-Je sais que c'est tout en haut, dit-elle en me montrant la montagne sur le côté, je ne suis pas montée au sommet ne t'en fais pas mais c'était joli, personne, pas un bruit, rien !

-Et tu nous faisais quoi là-haut ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Ah c'est sur que ça t'en fait de la réflexion, tu as passé ta tête levée vers le ciel, elle pouffa.

-Non quand même pas, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait en plus, trop grand, après si je pense ça va partir, je la regardais cherchant la réponse à l'énigme, je pense mieux quand il y a des murs et un plafond, mes pensées font boomerang, elles partent et reviennent, là elles partiraient pour ne pas pouvoir revenir.

-Un boomerang ça revient mieux si il n'y a pas de mur, elle ne répondit rien, à travers tes lunettes tu me regardes mauvaise ?

-Je te foudroie même pour avoir cassé mon image.

-Je te refais câlin pour m'excuser, elle reposa sa tête en grognant, je ravalais mon rire, quelques minutes passèrent, à nouveau son menton sur mon torse à me fixer je crois, je soulevais ses lunettes, malgré son sourire je le connaissais son regard, les yeux rougies également.

-Tu sais mon boomerang si je ne le lances pas trop fort il reviendra quand même, je le pris comme une demande de ne pas poser de questions.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?

-Bah tu sais je l'avais bien moi l'image de moi lançant et récupérant mon boomerang, je le rattrapais parfaitement d'ailleurs, elle se tut.

-Tu attends des félicitations mon ange ?

-Trop tard, tu casses mon image et ma fierté en quelques secondes, elle soupira en remettant ses lunettes, je lui retirais, et en plus tu veux que je devienne aveugle avec tout ce blanc, je riais nerveusement ne lui remettant pas pour autant, tu ressembles à un koala, non un panda amour, je lui fis une tête des plus incompréhensive et naturelle en plus de ça, tu as la marque des lunettes de ski, je réfléchissais là, toujours pas la bonne image c'est ça ?

-Non désolé mon ange, tu peux te reposer un peu si tu veux, je la remis contre moi en riant moins discrètement, un koala et un panda, soufflais-je, elle eut un rire, tu m'expliqueras un jour le rapport ?

-J'essaierai, rit-elle, je vais me reposer un peu.

-Plus que un peu pourrait être bien, je me moquais moins quand elle passa sa main froide sur mon ventre, OK chérie je me tais, elle la laissa tout de même, j'eus droit à l'autre aussi, j'abdiquais.

Ses mains se réchauffèrent en j'en fus soulagé, elle moins quand je passais les miennes dans son dos, faut bien qu'elle subisse à son tour, ça la fit rire par contre.

-Amour...elle se redressa sa bouche a quelques millimètres de la mienne, mes mains désormais sur ses fesses, sous son pantalon, elle pouffa, je ne vais pas me plaindre ça réchauffes et la veste cache, j'ais eus quelques idées.

-Je pense plus à ta bouche et à là où sont mes mains mais je t'écoute, elle pouffa à nouveau pivoine.

-Je me disais...

-Tu t'en fous de ce que je viens de te dire en fait ? Elle me ria au nez, davantage quand je serai ses fesses dans mes mains, arrêta quand je la remontais d'un coup ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Tu ne veux pas connaître mes idées, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche, je serrai mes mains, elle crispa les siennes sur mon torse.

Je relevais une main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant langoureusement, elle posa ses mains sur le transat se redressant légèrement pour me surplomber, elle se fit plus avide appuyant son bassin contre le mien, des bruits aux alentours nous calmèrent, enfin Bella était toujours à provoquer.

-Mon ange, tu n'avais pas des idées ? Soufflais-je.

-J'en ais bien d'autre, murmura-t-elle en me mordant la lèvre, je soupirais, nous sursautâmes, elle eut un petit, grand, cri, une boule de neige ou plusieurs venaient de nous atteindre, c'est certain que ça calme, nous nous redressâmes pensant déjà entendre les autres arriver en riant, mais rien...

Nous nous levâmes regardant autour de nous, nous rapprochant du rebord de la terrasse, je vis Emmett au loin qui venait de descendre la piste suivit des autres.

-Impossible que ce soit eux, dis-je, elle posa ses coudes sur le rebords, regard froid, mon ange ?

-Je jure que si c'est l'autre Stanley, je lui balance des pommes de pins.

-Je jures que si c'est bien elle, je t'y aiderai, elle eut un sourire en coin tout en continuant à regarder si elle ne voyait pas Stanley, je me mis dans son dos, les regardant arriver vers nous.

-Je les ai achevés, rit-il, ils sont aussi souriant...que vous j'ai envie de dire.

-Quelqu'un nous a balancés une boule de neige alors que nous faisions un câlin, râla Bella, ce n'est pas vous, c'est donc l'autre, Em' me regarda.

-Ou quelqu'un d'autre mais nous espérons que ce soit elle en tout cas.

-De toute façon elle ou non elle va manger des pommes de pins.

-Okayyyyy, il se retourna, les enfants la frustration que vous ressentez va devoir être payée par vous savez qui, ils eurent tous des sourires sadiques, installons-nous !

Ils nous rejoignirent sur la terrasse, nous étions à l'écart, transats pour chaque couple, consommations près de nous et de quoi manger, nous en étions à établir des plans, nous pûmes connaître également la conversation de Bella et Stanley de ce matin, la raquette elle va vraiment la prendre dans la tronche.

Nous reparlâmes du sujet Chrystie, Bella me proposa d'aller soit disant dans son dos, présenter ses excuses pour son comportement, accompagné de Em' qui devrait m'attendre a quelques pas l'air interrogateur et sortir un ''pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête pour Chrystie ? '' je devrais me contenter de hausser les épaules et de me retourner discrètement pour la regarder.

-Elle va se faire des films après ça, rit Rose, l'idée est bien nous pourrions à chaque fois que par accident tombons sur Eddy et Chrystie lancer des regards d'étonnés, pareil quand Eddy lui lancera des regards...

-Oui parce que il ne va pas non plus lui parler toutes les 30 secondes, lâcha Bella froidement, elle est sexy quand elle est jalouse.

-Puis Bella tu pourras casser l'ambiance, dit Jasper avec ton regard de meurtrière, non parce que maintenant que nous avons tous compris que nous avions foiré hier, quand tu es arrivée, j'ai sincèrement pensé que tu allais la frapper.

-Pareil, dit Ali' en se levant la main, plus tu avançais, plus je me répétais, ''elle va le faire, elle va le faire'', effrayante, Bella leur sourit.

-Joué ou pas, dit Emmett, tu nous refera ta ''Bellaminator'', nous rîmes tous, je te ferai un tee-shirt tiens.

-Si tu veux, rit-elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Angie, nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas avoir assurés.

-Vous vous êtes déjà excusés, laissons ça de côté, ça serait con que nos plans nous embrouillent plus que autre chose, nous approuvâmes tous, c'est peut-être elle qui nous a balancé la boule de neige, ça nous fait plus de possibilités.

-Oui ça peut, parce que jusqu'ici Stanley n'a jamais répondu, des mots mais pas d'attaques, dit Rose.

-La conversation d'hier matin a pu changer la donne, dis-je, son égo en a prit un coup, nous fûmes tous pensifs à ce sujet.

-Ça vous dit d'aller à la patinoire ? Demanda Ali', ah non nous ne sommes pas tous sur le même sujet, pour moi c'est Chrystie, ça vous dit ? Nous regardâmes tous Bella.

-Non mais ne faîtes pas ça, dit-elle, si vous voulez y aller je vous suis.

-Faut que tu en ai envie quand même, dit Ali'.

-Mais Ali' j'en meurs d'impatience, dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée, souriant toutefois.

-Chouette ! Allons ranger notre matériel et allons-y !

Nous allâmes donc faire ce que Ali' nous avait demandé rejoignant la patinoire par la suite,nous nous étions changés également, je n'avais rien dis quand Bella avait passée une veste plus courte, fesses apparentes, jolies fesses apparentes dans son jean, mais là n'est pas le sujet, je la laissais marcher devant moi, je penchais la tête, quoi que...

**Pov Bella.**

J'eus un long et humiliant fou rire quand je vis les garçons et plus particulièrement Edward sur des patins, il me fallut un certain temps pour m'en remettre, je riais encore quand par vengeance Edward et Emmett me soulevèrent par les bras pour me mettre sur la glace, faudrait que je me concentre je pense, je soufflais plusieurs fois, les laissant me reposer doucement, ils ne sont pas complètement mesquins, Edward prit ma main.

-Désolée, je soufflais à nouveau, amour impressionne moi !

-Je fais un tour après je t'emmène !

-Je reste avec Bella, dit Ben, je le remerciais, c'est pas pour toi mais la glace, les patins...

-Oh tu es aussi pourrit que moi !

-Je pense que nous allons nous compléter, je fis attention d'être bien en appui sur mes patins avant d'applaudir.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Il m'imita en tapant dans ses mains pas non plus rassurés sur ses patins, m'en fous,riais-je.

-Le mieux serait de nous tenir d'une main à la rambarde et ton bras dans le mien, faisons comme si nous faisions une pause, j'approuvais, nous regardâmes les autres partir, je regardais Edward, ne me dis pas que tu le trouves sexy, je pouffais.

-Sexy...est un grand mot mais il faut reconnaître qu'il est bon, ils le sont tous, c'est blasant.

-Je le reconnais.

-Tu n'as jamais appris ?

-Non pas vraiment, j'en fais mais pas à leur niveau.

-Ah...dis-je déçue.

-Ouais, dit-il en prenant un air désolé, tu restes en bas de l'échelle, je plissais mes yeux, je ne vais pas te mentir non plus, Bella tu me mets la raclée sur plusieurs choses, laisse moi savourer le fait que t'es nase, Bella...chéri avait finit son tour, près de Ben qui ne l'avait pas vu.

-Je suis nase ? Il approuva, Eddy ressemble à une fille sur ses patins ?

-Aussi oui.

-Tiens je suis d'humeur à te courser, dit Edward, Ben fit comme si, il récupéra son bras partant rejoindre Angie qui venait d'arriver, je vais me le faire, je pouffais, mon ange...il me tendit les mains, je lui pris, il regarda derrière lui commençant à reculer, je regardais mes pieds, non comme pour le ski, regardes devant toi.

-Je te regardes ! Dis-je niaisement, il eut un sourire en coin, il nous fit partir, j'avais juste à glisser, lui écraser les mains aussi.

-Redresse toi mon ange et ressers tes jambes,je mis un peu de temps à le faire.

Les virages furent tendus, il me fit me redresser plusieurs fois, fermer les jambes, le premier tour fut achevé, remarquons qu'il est patient à chaque fois, nous recommençâmes modifiant de temps en temps, soit il me tenait la main, soit comme précédemment, je préférais quand il était derrière moi, j'avais l'impression de savoir patiner, ses mains sur mes hanches, j'avais autant de grâce qu'un éléphant mais je m'amusais, j'en faisais avec tout le monde laissant ainsi Edward profiter également, puis il poursuivit Ben pour lui mettre des grosses claques derrière la tête, il passait, le frappait et comptait faisant le plus vite possible le tour pour crier son « 2 » ou « 3 » il n'avait pas posé de limite sur le nombre de claques, ça nous amusa tous, Ben pas vraiment, il en était a tenté de tromper la vigilance de Edward, nous regardions tous sortant même de la patinoire, mais chéri il était malin, il se planquait derrière les gens et faisait des apparitions surprises. Vous me direz il aurait pu sortir Ben mais nous le bloquions, l'empêchions de sauter pour nous rejoindre, Jasper appela ça ''le jeu des Gladiators'', la patinoire était l'arène, Eddy et Ben les gladiateurs, nous les juges qui décideront qui vivra ou perdra en levant ou baissant nos pouces. Chéri en attendant il s'éclate et Ben se fait éclater, l'avait pas qu'à chercher !

-Angie un commentaire ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, rit-elle, Eddy me venge par la même occasion.

-Te venge de quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Quand vous nous avez fuit et Eddy se lâche, tout est parfait !

-Vous pouvez sinon tous vous venger de Ben, dis-je, mettez lui des claques, faîtes vous des courses poursuites et oui je reste là et tout va bien, filez !

Ils partirent tous rentrant le plus discrètement possible, je riais en les voyant un par un s'en prendre à Ben, Ben chuta sans se blesser, il promettait de se venger et là ou maintenant il pourrait sortir il restait, il doit aimer.

-Chérie, je sursautais Edward ayant surgit de nulle part, toi aussi viens mettre ta claque, il me fit revenir sur la glace.

Il garda ma main, les autres nous cachant, je galérais mais j'y arrivais, ils se poussèrent tous d'un coup, je lâchais la main de Edward pour lui mettre sa claque, j'y arrivais, j'éclatais de rire vacillant sur mes patins, Edward nous refit rapidement repartir en riant, Ben nous poursuivait, j'aurai pu tomber mais en fait non, j'avançais mieux, le stress me réussirait-il ? Nous fîmes deux tours, note ; je ne suis pas non plus passée pro et j'ai mal au dos, nous nous arrêtâmes, ils étaient fier.

-Nous allons y arriver à faire quelque chose de toi :! s'écria Ben, chéri leva la main, me frappe pas ! Ben recula sous nos rires.

-Bella, je t'emmène, dit Jasper, profitons-en tant que tu es chaude, j'explosais de rire, je ne fus pas la seule, moi non plus ne me frappe pas Eddy.

-Je vais me refroidir à force d'attendre, dis-je à Jasper.

Je repartis faire un tour riant avec Jasper plus que autre chose, il me fit tourner et ça je lui demandais plus d'une fois, tombant forcément, j'étais revenue à la case départ, je ne sais pas patiner. Une fois que nous furent remplis de courbatures nous partîmes faire un tour, cherchant aussi à nous défouler, trouver Stanley serait bien, la nuit la station c'est encore plus joli, la neige se mit à tomber, nous restâmes à jouer entre nous jusqu'à être à bout de force, il était tout de même pratiquement 2 heures du matin quand nous nous couchâmes.

**Pov Edward.**

Je m'étais levé plus tôt, avec Ben nous avions décidé la veille de trafiquer les skis de Stanley, il était 7 heures et l'envie de dormir bien présente, nous nous rendîmes en toute discrétion au local trouvant ses skis, nos planches étaient dans nos chambres et nous vérifions les skis des filles à chaque fois pour information, tournevis à la main, Ben en surveillant, je desserrai complètement ses fixations, ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, nous prîmes de la neige remontant à l'étage de Stanley, couloir vide, nous voulions vérifier quelque chose, une main chargée chacun. Je laissais Ben ouvrir la porte qui ne fut pas fermée à clés, ce fut très rapide, nous balançâmes nos boules de neige sur Stanley, qui cria ainsi que sa copine, avant de partir dans nos chambres en riant le plus calmement possible. Je restais derrière la porte dans la chambre me reprenant pour ne pas réveiller Bella, je retirais le superflu, réchauffant mes mains avant de me recoucher, riant de temps en temps, j'arrêtais en voyant l'œil de Bella.

-Je vais bien mon ange, riais-je.

-Je vois ça, dit-elle sceptique.

-Rendors-toi ça va passer, elle soupira se rendormant.

Le deuxième réveil indiqua 11heures, Bella ronflait, très légèrement, prenant pratiquement toute la place dans le lit, sur le ventre en étoile, je la poussais, bien trop endormie pour réagir, je passais ma main dans son dos embrassant son omoplate avant de me lever pour aller chercher les cafés, ça par contre c'est chiant, je me douchais, m'habillais et sortis laissant un mot à Bella.

-Jumeau ! Cria Ali', je me retournais, 'tend moi ! Elle me fit un câlin.

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Chercher le petit-déjeuner, tout comme toi je suppose ? J'acquiesçai, Bella dort ?

-Bella ronfle, souriais-je, elle se moqua, mignons les ronflements pas à la Emmett épuisé.

-Je te le souhaite ! Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, tu rejoints Bella tout de suite ou tu prends le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

-Je vais le prendre avec toi.

-Ça leur apprendra à dormir.

Nous nous installâmes à l'extérieur, je la laissais me raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, soit beaucoup de choses, elle m'avait tout de même laissée boire mon café tranquillement et manger avant de parler.

-Tu as vu que demain soir il y aura des trucs de freestyle, snowboard et skis ?

-Non je n'avais pas vu, nous irons voir.

-Aujourd'hui je me disais nous pourrions aller sur Yakima, il y a un cinéma.

-Tu ne veux pas skier ?

-Trop mal aux jambes et ça changerai, Bella n'aurait pas non plus à rester seule ou faire des choses qu'elles ne maitrisent pas, ce qui doit être chiant à la longue pour elle quoi qu'elle en dise, c'est comme si tu m'emmènes voir des courses de voitures, pour toi faire les magasins exclusivement avec ta jumelle, je ne pus refréner ma grimace, voilà c'est un peu ça, rit-elle, pour t'excuser tu viendras avec moi.

-Et je t'emmènerai voir des courses de voitures, elle fut loin d'être enjouée, ou nous attendons la prochaine.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça, puis Bella fera des économies sur les cartes postales et les lettres.

-Les lettres ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas qui par contre mais il y avait pas mal de pages en tout cas, Franck peut-être...

-Si elle a envie d'en parler elle le fera, restons sur les cartes postales.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui demander ne t'en fais pas, tu sais quoi lui offrir pour Noël ?

-J'ai mon idée, je ne te dirai rien, pas de devinettes ou d'indices, elle boude, je pus me reprendre un café dans un grand calme.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche, fin du calme.

-Je le sais bien, raillais-je.

-Je vais rejoindre mon Oui-Oui.

-Ça aussi je le sais, riais-je.

Nous partîmes, ma jumelle faisant toujours la gueule, ça lui passera, elle m'adressa la parole pour me dire que nous nous tiendrons tous au courant par sms, je rentrais dans la chambre déposant tout sur la table de nuit, Bella sous la douche, porte ouverte,je lui notifiais ma présence, surtout celle de son café, elle arriva en serviette, elle m'embrassa s'habillant rapidement et légèrement avant de se jeter sur son café tout en ayant la discussion du couple au réveil, elle assise, moi à moitié allongé

-Tu ronfles.

-Non, dit-elle dans son gobelet.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-La réponse est toujours non, je riais, elle grogna.

-Tu ronfles moins fort que ton grognement, raillais-je, elle ne répondit plus rien, c'était mignon.

-Je vais te bannir ce mot, ce qui est sur c'est que ça n'a rien de sexy.

-Je te bannirai celui-là, elle pouffa dans son café en recrachant un peu pour l'occasion, ça ce n'est ni mignon ni sexy, elle se leva en riant allant dans la salle de bain, j'eus un temps d'arrêt sur les différents bleus qu'elle avait sur ses jambes.

-Ce n'est pas sexy non plus.

-Tu t'es fais ça quand ? Je la rapprochais regardant un peu plus en détail.

-Tu sais les raisons sont variées, celui-là, j'ai glissé sur la terrasse et cogné dans le recoin de la table, je grimaçais, moi aussi j'ai eus la même réaction que toi, les chutes, la luge...

-Tu as mis quelque chose dessus ?

-Non, de la crème pour le corps si ! Je relevais mon regard sur son sourire qu'elle remballa, je me levais allant prendre la crème dans la salle de bain, mais elle pue !

Je l'ignorais me rasseyant, je la laissais devant moi commençant, je fis ses deux jambes, prenant plus mon temps quand j'eus ses fesses sous les yeux, je me levais voulant vérifier son dos, évidement que son haut se devait d'être retiré, juste ses jambes étaient marquées mais je me devais d'être consciencieux, elle s'inventait même des bleus ce qui nous arrangea tout les deux, après divers débordements, nous partîmes faire un tour jusqu'à ce que Ali' décrète que c'était l'heure de partir.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions tous réunis, attendant le bus pour nous rendre en ville, Ali' resta debout.

-Je décide de changer nos plans, dit-elle, le cinéma plus tard !

-Mais non ! Râla Emmett, je voulais le voir ce film.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, si tu n'as pas envie de jouer ça te regarde, bien ! Vous autre vous faîtes quoi ?

-Jouer avec qui ? Demanda Emmett.

-Selon toi ?

-J'en sais rien elles sont deux désormais.

-Tu ne voulais pas aller au cinéma ?

-Arrête d'être chiante deux secondes, conne ou coconne ?

-Tout dépend qui est qui, il soupira.

-Choupette, dit Jasper, tu parles de Jessica ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Pépia-t-elle.

-A lui tu lui réponds et pas à moi ?

-Tu ne m'as posé la bonne question, ils se fixèrent un moment, tu nous fais perdre du temps, il souffla blasé regardant dehors, Ali' eut un sourire satisfait, coconne donc...

-Elle se fout de ma gueule en plus, dit Emmett, tu savais parfaitement de qui je parlais, elle se contenta de sourire mais sourire qui signifie ''je t'emmerde''.

-Coconne donc est partie en ville faire un tour, la ville n'étant pas très grande, je nous propose une carte au trésor, le ''trésor'' c'est elle, nous n'avions pas la même définition du mot, les premiers qui la retrouvent choisissent la prochaine crasse à lui faire, filles contre garçons.

-Non mais tu sais déjà ou elle va, dit Edward le mauvais joueur, ça va être trop facile pour toi.

-Nous partons avec les mêmes renseignements, elle fait du shopping dans le centre commercial.

-Et tu sais ça comment ? Demanda Ben.

-J'ai mes sources, il n'y a pas de temps définit, juste les premiers, le centre commercial est vaste, l'équipe perdante ne pourra pas participer, elle ouvrit son sac sortant deux dépliants, je les avais pris de notre précédente sortie, un chacun, c'est le plan du centre, soyez malins !

-Mais vous êtes des filles ça sera plus facile pour vous de savoir où elle est, râla Edward.

-Écoutes tant que je n'ai pas une paire de testicules qui me poussent entre les jambes, je garderai certains avantages, nous rîmes pratiquement tous, Ben et Jasper se firent reprendre.

-Riiez pas avec l'ennemie, dit Emmett, les mecs réunion !

Nous restâmes à l'arrière du bus, chuchotant, nous fîmes plusieurs propositions, nous commencions à la connaître au niveau de ses goûts, les garçons tout autant que nous.

A l'arrivée du bus ce fut sans pitié, nous nous étions rapprochées de la porte, chaque groupe partant en courant vers le centre à quelques mètres, nous suivions Ali', notre avantage, j'étais l' handicap quand je me ramassais, fallait le savoir qu'il y avait un trottoir à cet endroit, elles me relevèrent non sans rire, rentrant en vitesse dans le centre, Angie était responsable de la carte, oui elle fait la blague de Dora et chantonne ''je suis la carte, je suis la carte'', ça nous déconcentra quelques peu. Cessant de déborder quand les garçons repassèrent devant nous, nous leur courûmes après, les poussant pour leur passer devant, nous visions je crois le même magasin, une marque que la Bête aimait.

Ils nous repassèrent devant, nous amusant à éviter les autres, nous gênant, aucun groupe au complet n'arriva dans le dit magasin, nous rentrâmes énervés, essoufflés continuant à nous pousser, Rose et Ali' partirent faire le tour, nous bloquions Ben et Jasper en restant devant eux bougeant pour les empêcher d'avancer ou de voir quoi que ce soit.

-Putain vous êtes connes, rit Ben, nous restâmes concentrées continuant à gesticuler.

-Pas là ! Cria Ali', nous leur rîmes au nez avec Angie repartant avec les filles.

-Nous allons où maintenant ? Demanda Rose, nous marchions vite, les toilettes ! Nous allâmes au plus proche, nous baissant pour voir les pieds, il y en avait quelques uns, nous ne connaissions pas ses chaussures par contre.

-Stanley ! Dit Ali', t'es là ? Aucune réponse, Stanley...je suis navrée de vous déranger pendant cet instant mais est-ce que tu es là Stan...le bruit d'une chasse d'eau nous fit paniquer, nous partîmes rapidement, nous aurions pu sortir des toilettes, non, nous nous allâmes nous cacher dans les toilettes, nous débrouillant pour surélever nos pieds, jolie vision de nous quatre un pied sur les toilettes à tenir en équilibre, nous concentrant pour ne pas glisser dedans.

Nous attendîmes de ne plus rien entendre pour risquer une sortie, j'ouvris la porte, j'avais perdue au Shi-Fu-Mi, je l'entrouvris ne regardant que d'un œil, les filles à me pousser.

-Arrêtez de me pousser, chuchotais-je, elles arrêtèrent recommençant quelques secondes plus tard, je grognais.

-Oui bah c'est discret ça, soupira Ali', vas-y sors Bella !

-Pas la première, sors toi ! Elle poussa Angie devant qui recula, faisant passer Rose devant nous.

-Tu es la plus âgée ! Dit Angie.

-Je...nous la fixâmes, elle soupira, OK, OK j'y vais, elle se mit face à la porte, la poussant à peine avec son doigt, prenez un air naturelle quand nous serons sortit, nous approuvâmes dans son dos, go !

Nous sortîmes d'un pas nonchalant, tranquille, regardant le plafond ou allant vers les éviers, il y avait une dame qui nous regardait étrangement, ce n'était pas Stanley en tout cas, ça rassure, nous nous levâmes les mains restant silencieuses toujours surveillée dans le miroir, nous sortîmes calmement, regardant en-dessous les gens passer.

-Maquillage, dit Ali'.

Nous reprîmes un rythme plus rapide, faisant plusieurs magasins, Rose pensa que le plus simple était de passer devant toutes les boutiques nous séparant en deux pour chaque allée, je restais avec Rose, marchant beaucoup plus vite, pensant parfois l'apercevoir mais non, toujours pas notre jouet en vue.

-Elle mange peut-être, dis-je, nous rejoignîmes Ali et Angie leur expliquant mon idée, nous nous prîmes une soufflante de Ali' dans un premier temps parce que nous avions interrompue nos recherches, le premier temps s'éternisa...

-Là ! Cria Angie, nous suivîmes son doigt, Stanley appelait l'ascenseur.

-Photo, photo, cria Ali', nous sortîmes nos téléphones au plus vite.

-Stoppez l'ascenseur ! Cria Rose, il n'était pas non plus en face de nous.

-J'y vais ! Dit Ali', je l'attrapes par les cheveux, elle partit comme une bombe, nous en étions à être de parfaites spectatrices, perturbées par son idée.

-Euh...dit Angie, nous ne devrions pas tenter de la rattraper ?

-Elle est déjà loin quand même, dit Rose, vous croyez qu'elle va vraiment le faire ?

-Elle est sur la bonne voie, je...j'arrêtais de parler, Ali' n'était qu'à peu de Stanley qui venait de monter dans l'ascenseur, elle comme ses copines à fixer Ali' leur arriver dessus comme un boulet de canon, les portes se refermèrent, nous entendîmes un gros ''et merde'' de Ali' tapant dans l ascenseur avec son pied énervée, elle...

-Elle fait de la merde, dit Rose, nous étions prévenues, Ali' se retourna vers nous, nous nous braquâmes en même temps, les filles...nous reculâmes instinctivement quand elle nous rejoignit.

-Putain de bordel de merde, cria-t-elle, sa tignasse, je voulais sa tignasse, fais chier, je la choppe en bas !

-Non attend ! Ali' était déjà partie prenant les escalators, nous lui courûmes après, répétant son prénom.

Le temps d'arriver l'ascenseur était repartit, ce qui fut encore plus désagréable était de voir que les garçons l'entouraient,Emmett faisait une photo, grand sourire d'hypocrite affiché, Jasper réceptionna Ali' la mettant sur son épaule.

-Non ! Vous trichez ! Jasper pose moi.

-Non, nous ne regardâmes pas nos hommes émerveillés, nous avions perdues.

-Je devais l'attraper.

-Tu devais quoi ? Demanda Stanley.

-Oh toi ta gueule, tu pouvais me laisser t'attraper ta tignasse non ? Nous aurions gagnées, non, toi tu fais chier et tu te barres, elle se débattit parvenant à retoucher le sol, nous étions tous, je dis bien tous perplexe, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Râla-t-elle déçue, qu'elle retourne se promener et nous ferons la revanche.

-Oublie, dit Eward, nous avons gagné.

-Le jeu, dit Ben à Stanley était de trouver une personne de notre lycée.

-Super jeu, dit-elle sans sourire.

-Ce qui n'est pas super, c'est ta gueule, répondit-il, nous rîmes tous, j'eus un fou rire très très con.

-Et non, dit Edward à Stanley en souriant,tu ne diras rien et tu la laisseras rire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille ? Demanda...Marina je crois.

-Les moches soyez pas chiantes, dit Emmett, nous vous prêtons de l'attention, personne ne le fais à part nous, elles le regardèrent froidement, il les fixa patientant, et vous ne répliquez rien ? Réagissez, je ne sais pas, quelque chose. Elles nous tournèrent le dos, partant sans nous adresser un mot, c'est vexant, dit Emmett, vous ne voulez pas rester vous êtes sures ?

-Nous sommes bel et bien des hyènes, dit Rose, en groupe nous nous attaquons aux faibles.

-Ses copines restent par crainte de représailles de Stanley, dit Jasper, Stanley n'est en rien faible, sinon ça perdrait de son intérêt, elle va répondre maintenant je pense.

-Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, nous avons gagnés non ? Dit Edward fièrement, nous le dévisageâmes toutes les 4, il caressa ma joue avec son doigt, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il en souriant.

-Nous aurions gagnées que tu serais le premier à râler et à jurer.

-Mais nous avons gagnés, vous nous regarderez faire c'est bien, il repassa son doigt sur ma joue, deuxième fois, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Je suis fâchée.

-Il fallait mieux jouer, il alla repasser son doigt sur ma joue, je reculais, bras croisés, faisant royalement la gueule.

Ils commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, Edward en parfait gamin parvint à passer son doigt sur ma joue une troisième fois, je restais avec les filles, tout aussi joyeuses que moi, nous allions manger, nous cherchions ou manger.

-Personne n'a dit que nous ne ferons plus rien, chuchota Angie.

-Nous pourrons refaire une chasse au trésor, dit Ali', et cette fois elle ne m'échappera pas.

-Elle ne nous échappera pas, rectifia Rose.

-Je lui attraperai sa tignasse.

-Ali', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Risquais-je.

-L'air de la montagne ça vous change une personne, dit-elle très sérieusement, je regardais les filles, la savoir si proche 24h/24, pas de parents, bien que ce ne sont pas les nôtres qui nous empêche de quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas envie de me défouler, de me lâcher, j'ai envie d'une cuite, une bonne cuite, pas vous ?

-Là tout de suite non, dit Angie, Ali' râla, mais nous nous en prendrons une avant de partir, promis !

-Nous ferons ça, dit Rose, entre nous ou avec les garçons ?

-Ils ont gagnés, chacun ses jeux, dit Ali'. Nous fêterons notre défaite ! Ça finit par nous convaincre, nous nous tapâmes dans les mains en souriant, reprenant un air innocent par la suite.

Nous étions retournés sur la station, j'avais envie de skier, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps, le ''j'avais envie de skier'' n'a rien de sarcastique, noue étions partit en premier avec Edward, je me remettais devant, pente mais raisonnable, l'envie d'avoir envie ça aide, je me sentais l'âme d'une skieuse, chéri était surpris.

**Pov Edward.**

J'avais songé une fraction de seconde a me demander si c'était pas bien Bella, elle se débrouillait mieux, elle s'entrainait peut-être en secret, je m'étais mis à mi-chemin attendant qu'elle passe, elle arriva avec un grand sourire, sourire qui mourut, visage tourné sur le côté mais toujours en train de descendre, limite les bâtons qui trainent sur la neige, je tournais la tête pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait fixer, j'éclatais de rire, ils avaient tous revêtus leur chapeaux, prenant tous une pause sérieuse, nous regardâmes tous en direction de Bella en entendant un cri, une chute aussi, Bella à terre mais qui c'était assise, nous allâmes tous la voir.

-Un clown ? Cria-t-elle, en se relevant.

-Une perruque uniquement, précisa Ben, attend maintenant je m'éloigne pour rire de ta descente, il s'éloigna et se mit à rire bêtement.

-Attend, rit Angie, je vais la refaire !

Elle partit avec ses skis un peu plus haut, repassant devant nous en imitant Bella à la perfection, nous rîmes tous, Bella compris, elle tenta d'arracher la perruque de Ben et échoua.

-Arrête Bella, écoute mon idée ! Tu agis bien sous le stress, quoi de mieux que moi et ma perruque qui te poursuivent, la patinoire ça a marché, pourquoi pas le ski ?

-Elle est nulle ton idée, je veux pas.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Je peux retirer mes skis.

-Fais pas la fille.

-Je me débrouillais bien.

-Ouais pas tant que ça, dit Ben, Eddy ne dit rien, tu ne peux pas être impartial, essayons au moins.

-Je vais me casser une jambe !

-Non au pire un bras, tu as dis la jambe, ça ne sera pas la jambe et comme j'ai dis le bras, ça ne sera pas le bras non plus, ni le cou, poignets, mains, pieds, tête, nous le regardions tous, je viens de l'exorciser, nous dit-il pour nous rassurer, Bella, en piste !

Nous restâmes où nous étions, Bella, pour relever le défi et certainement dans l'espoir que ça fonctionne, accepta, elle put mettre son bonnet à grelots par la même occasion, et moi le mien, quitte à avoir l'air con autant assumer à fond.

Il lui laissa prendre de l'avance, elle était crispée, Ben pour prévenir de son départ eut un rire à la « Ça » , la suite, fut des cris de Bella qui malgré tout tenait sur ses skis, personne ne sut comment et Ben juste derrière à continuer de rire, ça se termina en chute pour Bella mais elle avait skié. Ils recommencèrent restant dans le même schéma, jusqu'à ce que ni l'un, ni l'autre eut de voix, en réalité ça ne changeait pas grand chose mais ça lui fit de l'entrainement.

Nous allâmes tous sur les pistes, y restant jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Bella cette nuit ronflera comme un Emmett.

Nous dûmes rentrer, la nuit mais aussi la neige qui tombait beaucoup trop pour continuer, ça se termina dans une salle dans notre bâtiment et en jeux de société, d'autres élèves étaient là et certains de nos profs, nous formions des équipes, Pictionnary en cours, Rose et Angie partirent dans le groupe de Jessica, pas assez de monde, elles en furent ravies.

Rose dessinait, Angie était déchainée, bien sur qu'elle dit des choses qui n'ont rien à voir, faisant rire tout le monde sauf son groupe, Rose quand à elle riait tout autant, les différents groupes passèrent, nous attendions surtout que ce soit au groupe de Jessica et ça arriva.

-Une maison ! Cria Rose. Angie avait dessiné un cercle, elle lui fit signe que c'était presque ça, une voiture ! Angie ajouta des traits tout autour, je penserai à un soleil personnellement, euh...euh...un kiwi !

-Un soleil, soupira Jessica, ce ne fut pas la bonne réponse. Le temps fut écoulé. Angie se rassit prenant un air triste.

-C'était une jante de voiture, nous fûmes nombreux à regarder à nouveau le dessin, il me restait à faire un cercle autour des traits.

-Quel rapport avec ton cercle censé être presque une maison ? Demanda Stanley énervée.

-Bah simple hein, dit Angie, en mode gamine, maison, garage, voiture, jante, ce n'était pas compliqué.

-J'y étais presque, soupira Rose déçue.

-C'était impossible à trouver, t'avais qu'à faire une voiture, dit Stanley.

-Oh toi avec ton soleil ne la ramène pas, dit Angie froidement.

-Rose elle a dit un kiwi, ce n'est pas mieux.

-Au moins je participe, tes copines elles foutent rien.

-Normal tu cries comme un goret.

-Tu veux parler goret avec moi ?

-Les filles, ce n'est qu'un jeu, réagit le prof de sport, Angela, essayez de mieux dessiner.

-Vous savez je fais selon l'inspiration du moment monsieur, mais je ferai un effort, elle lui fit un grand sourire, il approuva, pas convaincu pour autant.

-Une maison en cercle tu as vu ça où ? Continua Stanley.

-Et si ils vivent dans un tipi ? Pourquoi il vivrait pas dans un tipi le monsieur ? Vu plongeante sur son tipi non ? Puis j'ai pas dessiné un tipi mais une jante pas terminé, ça met du temps à se faire tu crois quoi ? Tu es hors sujet de toute manière, on te dit jante, tu restes sur maison ou soleil...comment veux-tu qu'on gagne avec toi ? Nous verrons comment tu dessineras toi.

-Mesdemoiselles...

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! Dit Rose en montrant Stanley du doigt, dîtes lui d'aller se coucher pour la punir.

-Non, Rose et Angie croisèrent les bras et boudèrent, reprenons...

Un de chaque équipe repassa, retour sur l'équipe de Stanley, à qui ce fut le tour de passer, Angie et Rose ne firent et ne dirent rien, les copines de Stanley finirent par trouver, nous fûmes déçus par le silence.

-Vous voyez nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, dit Jessica.

-Ce que tu peux être vexante, dit Rose, non c'est faux, arrête de jacasser dans le vent.

-Tu me répond pourtant.

-Le plus inquiétant là dedans, c'est que nous faisons exprès d'être crétine, toi non.

-Je me mets à votre niveau.

-Ou nous au tien, mais débat sans fin, ta gueule suffira.

-Mlle Cullen...

-Elle dit que nous sommes inutiles, je me défend.

-Nous allons peut-être en rester là, plusieurs exprimèrent leur mécontentement.

-Rose, dit Emmett de notre table, soit sage, toi aussi Angie.

-De toute façon, dit Angie, elle fait en sorte que le jeu s'arrête tout ça pour sortir en douce et aller à l'hôtel rejoindre des mecs majeurs, balança Angie, je ne loupais pas les regards des profs sur Stanley.

-Tu n'es qu'une menteuse.

-Tu en es sure ? Tu veux que nous allions demander ? Ah non ils diront rien, détournement de mineure, enfin, continuons, tu te feras attraper.

-C'est à qui de jouer ? Demanda Rose tout sourire.

Un joueur d'une équipe se leva prenant rapidement le marqueur et commençant à dessiner, les profs laissèrent faire, se rapprochant, chuchotant entre eux, nous étions fiers de Angie et Rose, Bella réprimait ses rires au mieux, quand Emmett passa nous fûmes dans l'incapacité de trouver, riant plus que bêtement, Angie et Rose s'attelèrent à pourrir le jeu jusqu'au bout, Stanley ne participait plus du tout. Son équipe perdit, difficile autrement, nous fîmes une autre partie. Jessica ne resta pas, tout avait été dit pour l'instant, personne ne manqua le prof de sport qui essaie de sortir derrière elle discrètement, Rose et Angie, restèrent dans la même équipe, Ali' les rejoignit, Emmett gardant Bella en otage pour pouvoir gagner.

**Pov Bella.**

Les jours passèrent, je me débrouillais de mieux en mieux, non c'est faux mais j'y crois, mais j'étais plus souvent sur les pistes, ça ne veut pas dire que je skies, je fais de la luge toujours accompagnée parce que visiblement trop dangereuse quand je suis seule ou que Ben me poursuit, pas de ma faute si j'ai accidentellement renversé Stanley, la faute à une bosse qui m'a fait dévier.

Je pris le télésiège pour les rejoindre tous, je m'installais rapidement, tout aussi rapidement entourée de deux hommes, j'aurai pu descendre mais trop tard, j'étais coincée et pas du tout à l'aise, je ne voyais même pas leur visages vu comment ils étaient harnachés, ils me stressent, je regardais devant moi sans bouger d'un millimètre, tétanisée, je regardais parfois leurs gants pour bien m'assurer qu'ils les gardaient à ma vue, je vire parano, mais ils ne prononçaient pas un mot et me fixaient, je le sentais et là je ne me fais pas d'idées. J'eus une légère crise intérieure de panique quand le télé-siége s'immobilisa, la distance avec le sol, m'assurait de me casser un truc et un seul, serait avec de la chance. Je sursautais quand l'un d'eux bougea et passa son bras devant moi, je reculais mon buste au maximum, bien que je le regrettais ça donnait l'impression d'être une invitation à me toucher la poitrine, je croisais mes bras, une main sur le front, je ne me détendis pas quand j'entendis un léger rire, moi personnellement ça ne m'amuse en rien. Je recalculais la distance, maudissais le con au commande qui nous faisaient rester là, pourquoi quand il y a un problème le temps passe deux fois plus lentement ? Je méditerai dessus plus tard.

-Y en a ils sont tendus quand même, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, dire qu'ils sont en vacances, j'aurai bien joué au jeu de deviner la voix mais avec une écharpe devant c'est impossible.

-Nous pouvons surement l'aider à se détendre, je me crispais, ils rirent entre eux, passant leur mains devant moi pour se taper dedans, c'est un peu trop jeune non ?

-Un peu oui mais bon...hé, il me bouscula avec son épaule, je ne réagissais pas, il recommença, tu vois par contre, ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir retravailler tout ça et sérieusement.

-Ouais parce que là ça le fait pas du tout, dit l'autre.

-Non c'est sur que non, j'en suis même déçu, pourtant d'habitude elle a de la repartie, je bloque.

-Mais pour une fois que c'est nous qui la traumatisons, tête baissée mais mes yeux grands ouverts, même pas elle dirait bonjour.

-Aucune éducation, même nos voix elle ne les reconnaît pas, je vous jure que je cherche.

Je risquais un regard sur eux, très bref, je venais surement de faire une erreur parce qu ils riaient, je rebaissais ma tête.

-Putain, je commence par un W...il me demande son prénom ? Allez joue avec nous, je secouais la tête négativement, tu devrais ça semble être bloqué, il insista, son copain aussi.

-Walter ? Chuchotais-je, ils rirent bêtement et ses rires...je regardais celui sur la droite baissant son écharpe d'un coup, j'eus un sursaut, faisant pareil pour l autre, virant hystérique je fis la navette mon cœur s'était emballé je l'avoue, ils me regardèrent tout sourire.

-Tu ne dis toujours pas bonjour petite chose, ma première envie fut de le gifler, je regardais l'autre idiot.

-Niveau mal à l'aise je prends la tête, me dit Jared, comment va la coincée de service ? Je les plombais du regard avant de chercher à les frapper.

-Bandes d'idiots, criais-je, vous m'avez fait peur, ça les amusa, je les frappais encore, ils tentaient de se protéger riant encore plus, je fis le tour d'insultes en tout genre finissant par pouffer nerveusement.

Paul passa son bras sur mes épaules embrassant ma tête, Jared fit de même, maintenant que la blague de merde était passée, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, bien trop contente de les voir, je pris leur bras les bloquant avec les miens, ça tanguait un peu trop.

-Avant que tu le demandes, dit Paul, nous sommes tous là oui, manque les bébés qui viendront surement nous rejoindre, les autres sont partis faire chier les Cullen, nous pûmes descendre, je leur fis un câlin tout de même.

-Ils sont où les autres ? Me demanda Jared.

-Surement quelque part, dis-je, ils remirent leur écharpe, Stanley n'est pas sur la station pour l instant, avec un groupe ils sont partit visiter un truc, ils les retirèrent.

-Viens on va s'assoir un peu, me dit Paul, je les suivais nous mettant au chaud et dans un coin on ne sait jamais.

Ils me demandèrent de tout leur raconter bien qu ils sachent pratiquement tout déjà, se moquèrent pour toutes les cartes postales qu'ils avaient reçus, pourquoi je suis la seule à trouver ça normal.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la chambre de Rose, ce n'était pas le plus discret mais à cet heure ci de la journée personne n'était dans sa chambre mais sur les pistes, ne manquait que leah qui était avec les bébés, ils devaient nous rejoindre dans 2 jours, les câlins de retrouvailles passées, je sentis à plusieurs reprises les regards des quileute sur moi.

**Pov Edward**

-Nous avons sentis du désespoir dans les lettres de Bella, railla Jake.

-Des cartes postales, dit-elle mauvaise.

-C'est pareil, j'attendais que tu mettes un ''aujourd'hui j'ai fais popo'', elle devient écarlate sous nos rires.

-Je voulais juste donner des nouvelles.

-Quoi qu il en soit, dit Sam, nous avons entendu ton appel à l'aide, elle pouffa, nous sommes là.

-Mais je ne m'ennuie pas ! Commencez pas, aprés ils vont se dire que c'est le cas.

-Nous le pensons déjà, dit Jasper, elle soupira.

-Vous êtes installés où ? Demanda Ali.

-Nous avons prit des bungalows, dit Emily tout sourire, Ali' la regarda froidement, ça ne te plais pas ?

-Je voulais les bungalows, au lieu de ça on des chambres.

-Chambres pour les ados encore au lycée et qui partent en vacances scolaires, dit Kim moqueuse, Ali' la fixa, ce sont tes vacances qui te rendent plus comment dire, froide ?

-Choupette a décidé de se rebeller, dit Jasper, le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire, alors elle se rebelle contre tout et surtout n'importe quoi, choupette c'est parce que n'ai pas le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, défi que nous faisons perdurer.

-Vous vous ennuyez toujours autant en fait, dit Paul.

-Toi t'es chiant pour quels raisons ? Demanda Ali', le manque de Stanley ?

-Merde comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il en faisant le surpris, j'étouffais mon rire.

-Facile à voir, finalement vous iriez bien ensemble, vous avez le même nez, nous regardions tous Paul et Ali', dans ma tête le nez de Paul et l'autre, euh...

-J'ai quoi moi ?

-Le même nez.

-Tu espères me faire taire ou me vexer ?

-C'est déjà le cas.

-Faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir avoir du répondant là où ce n'est pas ton truc, faut laisser ça à ceux qui le peuvent.

-J'ai du répondant !

-Non.

-Bien sur que si !

-Nous dirons que tu as du répondant autant que tu es douée pour donner des cours de ski, là, ma jumelle est vraiment vexée, bref pour le nez c'est faux mais je peux lui péter lors de la chute que je vais lui faire avoir.

-Tu...tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Bella.

-Tu penses que j'ai fais tout ce trajet pour ne rien faire ?

-J'avais osé penser que c'était pour faire du ski, honte à moi.

-Ce n'est jamais bon pour une femme de penser, nous rîmes tous, les mecs du moins, quoi ? Pas de réponse Wakanda ? T'as du trop penser quand tu nous écrivais tes cartes postales, faut le temps que ça se régénère.

-Depuis quand t'es un trou de bal ? Demanda Bella.

-Attends me reste Rose et Angie à vexer, il les regarda pensif de haut en bas, l'air dubitatif, il détourna son regard prenant un air sceptique, je lui pète le nez quand ?

-Tu n'as rien dis sur nous, fit remarquer Rose, il eut un rire les ignorant, hé ducon !

-Tu insinues que nous sommes pas assez bien pour toi ? Demanda Angie froidement, il les regarda enfin.

-C'est fou tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ! Les filles le tuèrent du regard, non mais regardez-vous quoi, vos tenues sympathique sont bien loin désormais, des petites filles...je regardais Bella du coin de l'œil, elle marmonnait énervée, petite chose...

-Je ne te parle plus.

-Ce n'est que la vérité.

-Tu es en manque ? Demanda Rose froidement.

-Non au contraire, je suis à sec, les filles grimacèrent, pose pas la question si ça te dégoutes.

-Il a été comme ça tout le trajet, dit Sam.

-C'est mieux quand il se tait, dit Ali'.

-Ah ! Deuxième tentative de Ali'.

-Il m'énerve ! Les filles partons.

-C'est ça, au fait, cria-t-il, tu échoues encore, je t'attends pour la prochaine ! Elle claqua la porte, enfin entre mecs !

-Elles se vengeront tu le sais ? Demanda Emmett en souriant.

-Elles retiendront surtout vos silences, je fous la merde mais c'est sur vous que ça retombera.

-Nous nous vengerons avec elles, dit Jasper.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Petit Paul, tu peux te détendre maintenant, dit Jake, il approuva content de lui.

-Eddy ! Viens avec moi, nous nous levâmes sous les regards.

-Il faut qu'ils se retrouvent, railla Jared, nous ne cherchâmes même pas à répondre, sortant rapidement.

Nous allâmes à sa voiture, parlant de tout et de rien, ça me faisait franchement plaisir de les revoir, je l'aidais à monter ses sacs dans sa chambre.

-Pas de bungalows pour toi ?

-Seul ? Non y a pas d'intérêt et je vais encore moins aller avec un couple.

-Ouais ça se tient.

-Tu le sais que tu as une tête de con avec la marque de tes lunettes ?

-Je sais oui, riais-je.

-Petite chose comment elle va ?

-Ça va, je ne te dis pas merci pour la critique sur les tenues de petite fille.

-J'ai tapé juste ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Tu vas être chiant longtemps ?

-Ouais je pense, à part les tenues ? Votre plan de merde pour la Chrystie ? Je grimaçais, tu as foiré ?

-On peut le dire oui.

-Viens on monte et si tu veux expliquer tu le fais.

Nous montâmes donc dans sa chambre, il s'était fait plaisir quand même, il était face à notre dortoir, je penserai à bien fermer les rideaux, j'aurai du y penser avant d'ailleurs, j'allais sur son balcon, il me rejoignit avec une cigarette m'en proposant une.

-Bella vous a tant écrit que ça ?

-Une carte postale tout les 2 jours, ça commence à faire, une pour chaque couple, je haussais les sourcils.

-C'était pour toi les quantités de feuilles ?

-Euh non, j'ai eus ma carte comme les autres, personne pour autant que je saches n'a reçu de lettres.

-Pourtant elle était bien épaisse, elle a recommencé plusieurs fois.

-Tu n'as pas lu ce qu'elle jetait ? Non bien sur que non...peut-être Franck.

-Ouais surement, c'est juste que je me posais la question, pas pour ce qu il y avait d'écrits mais je sais pas elle paraissait stressée.

-Avec ta Bella on sait jamais vraiment, ça peut aussi être pour elle, putain t'es chiant, je vais me poser des questions maintenant.

-Je me doutes.

-Non, je ne poserai pas de questions à Bella, au fait vos pères...ils m'ont appelés.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Quand je les ai eus, ils étaient joyeux, je grimaçais, j'ai fais la même tête que toi, rit-il.

-Ils auront fait plus de conneries que nous.

-Faut voir, je dois couper les cheveux à Stanley.

-Tu vas vraiment lui péter le nez ?

-Nous allons espérer qu'elle le fasse seule, je l'aiderai si il le faut, les pistes c'est dangereux.

-Tu ne crains pas qu'elle te reconnaisse ?

-Au pire je fais le mec qui lui fait une surprise, les miens savent qu'ils doivent opérer en sous-marin.

-C'est risqué d'un certain côté, vous pouvez facilement tomber sur elle.

-Vivre dangereusement c'est bien plus intéressant, regarde sur Forks, je vis chez Charlie et pour l'instant elle a rien remarquée, pareil pour nous tous.

-La Push c'est pas à côté.

-Elle va sur la plage parfois, Embry l a vu, enfin maintenant avec la neige nous sommes tranquilles, Stanley ne fait pas non plus le pied de gru devant chez Charlie, sinon elle aurait su qui je suis.

-Tu t'en fous qu'elle le sache ?

-Elle finira par le savoir, nous n'allons pas arrêter de vivre non plus, ça peut arriver n'importe quand, sur Port Angeles, Forks, Seattle, il faudra gérer par la suite.

-Admettons ça arrive...

-Admettons que tu ne flippes pas, railla-t-il.

-Ouais, admettons, souriais-je, tu comptes gérer comment ?

-Facile, je la bâillonne, la mets dans mon coffre et la jette dans l'eau avec des poids mais tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser de preuves, je ne suis pas fou.

-Non c'est sur tu ne l'es pas, dis-je sceptique, il eut un rire idiot.

-Mais non ma grande, je ne vais pas le faire, j'aimerai pourtant, plus sérieusement, je ne prépares rien, ça n'a aucune utilité, ça sera sur le coup, puis elle est un peu con la Stanley alors il est assez simple de lui faire croire tout et n importe quoi, rien que avec Peter, je la calcule pas et elle se dit fiancée avec, elle a pas refait de crasses à Bella ou même à vous, pourtant elle pourrait...

-Elle a essayé de se rapprocher de Bella.

-Tu vois aucune logique cette fille, je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, de trucs qui me dirait qu'il vaut mieux passer à autre chose, je suis même curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller mais il serait stupide de notre part de ne pas rester méfiant, sur un pétage de plomb, qui arrivera, elle pourrait faire vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est pas vraiment le genre à établir des plans.

-En début d'année si son plan été de blesser Bella, elle l'a fait.

-Ouais mais un plan très con au final, elle s'est montrée et a parlée à Bella après coup histoire que par la suite tout le monde sache que c'était elle, elle n'a aucune logique...Bella n'écrirait pas à sa mère ?

-Je ne sais pas si elle a sa nouvelle adresse.

-Suffit de faire des recherches.

-Je les ai faites il y a quelques temps, pour savoir, elle apparaît pas et je pense pas qu'elle l'ai demandée à Franck, à part eux deux je vois pas qui ça pourrait être.

-Et lui poser la question directement ?

-Elle pense être discrète, commence à planquer quand un de nous arrive.

-Tant qu'elle nous fait pas n'importe quoi.

-En parlant de faire n'importe quoi...il me regarda, par rapport à Chrystie.

-Ah je vais savoir si je vais t'en mettre une ou non, me dit-il tout sourire, avant viens on va se poser, je le laissais passer devant, il s'installa sur le lit confortablement, je le regardais sceptique, ta gueule, je sais ça fait filles qui vont se parler, je ne me gardais pas mon rire, je te cognerai deux fois plus fort.

**Pov Bella**.

J'étais plus souvent sur les pistes, nous avions eut droit avec nos profs à une espèce de randonnée en ski de fond, nous étions à l'arrière, j'avais été proche de la crise de nerfs plus d'une fois mais l'attaque à la pomme de pin des quileutessur Stanley et ses copines m'avaient remontés le moral, tout en rapidité et dans la violence, ils l'avaient fait à plusieurs reprises, si notre groupe et d'autres élèves se montraient impatient de revoir ses jeunes masqués recommencer, Stanley, était clairement en panique, les profs cherchant à les arrêter mais ce fut sans effet, ce qui fut utile pour nous était que elle ne pouvait pas se dire que nous étions responsables, pour elle l'utilité était que désormais elle pouvait prouver qu'elle n'était pas folle en disant que des personnes lui en veulent et s'en prennent à elle, nous la referons virer folle auprès des autres, elle n'oublia pas de prévenir que dès qu'elle saurait qui sont les responsables elle porterait plainte.

Nos soirées nous les passions dans un de leur bungalows, à faire des jeux, se raconter des histoires plus ou moins, non, surtout stupides, l'alcool aidant, avec les filles nous pûmes nous prendre notre cuite tranquillement, le réveil fut des plus difficiles mais c'était bien. Les garçons avaient visiblement trouvés leur plan pour leur victoire sur nous mais ne disaient rien.

Ce matin j'avais rejoints Emily dans son bungalow pour le petit déjeuner, tous les autres sur les pistes, elle n'était pas fan de ski, ce qui arrangea tout les autres pour me laisser sans trop culpabiliser, nous étions à table prenant tranquillement notre café, j'enviais leur vue.

-Leah devrait arriver aujourd'hui non ? Demandais-je.

-Surement dans la soirée.

-Elle est restée pour le restaurant ?

-Non elle l'a fermé quand nous avons décidés de partir, nous serions tous restés sinon, partir alors qu'elle bosse, elle grimaça, elle est avec les bébés, puis je sais pas elle nous a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait, si tu veux mon avis elle prépare un truc, nous n'avons pas cherchés plus loin, bientôt le retour sur Forks, plus que 3 jours de vacances, pressée de rentrer ?

-Pressée à la base pour vous revoir, mais vous êtes là, reste nos parents, souriais-je, les cadeaux de Noël aussi, ça va être la course, pour le moment, je suis bien en vacances, tu sais si Sue et Esmée sont allés chez les parents de Paul ?

-Je sais qu'elles devaient y passer mais aucune idée, nous leur donnons des nouvelles, nous les laissons profiter, Sue n'est pas avec ton père au fait.

-Je n'ai rien dis, riais-je, je sais qu'il rougit parfois quand il la voit mais je ne pose pas plus de questions que ça, ils s'apprécient.

-Et avoir Sue en belle-maman, si ça arrivait tu en dirais quoi ?

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, loin de là, ça ferait de Leah et Seth de vrais frères et sœurs, ça ne pourrait que me plaire, tu enquêtes pour Sue ?

-Non, dit-elle tout bas, je pouffais, bon OK un peu, nous en parlions un soir comme ça, ça ne veut pas dire que ça arrivera mais c'était par curiosité, si Sue veut te parler elle le fera et en fait j'aurai du ne rien dire.

-Je ferai comme si, si elle vient me parler.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Je vous surprendrai, nous nous sourîmes.

-La Stanley et la Chrystie tu crois qu'elles sont dans leur chambre encore ?

-Tu as envie de faire quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas, prendre des risques ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Tu as un plan ?

-Oui, dit-elle tout sourire.

-Nous attendons quoi pour y aller ?

Elle se mit rapidement debout s'habillant chaudement, nous sortîmes partant non pas vers nos chambres mais vers l'hôtel, elle me demanda d'attendre dans un coin avant d'aller à l'accueil, me demandez rien, je ne sais rien, elle n'a pas souhaité partager l'information, je la vis juste partir avec une personne de l'accueil et revenir environ 20 minutes plus tard, j'ai pensé qu'elle m'avait oubliée oui, elle avait un sac dans la main me faisant signe de sortir en se retenant de rire, elle passa devant allant vers nos chambres, plus loin elle se tourna avec un grand sourire.

-Nous allons aller dans ta chambre, je vais me changer et ensuite...elle laissa le suspense

-Mais elle connait ton visage.

-Tu seras dans le couloir à veiller, si je me fais attraper par Jessica elle même je travaille ici quelques temps, si c'est par une autre personne je ne fais que mon travail.

-Nous sommes responsables du nettoyage, elle se mit à parler en amérindien je crois.

-Moi pas comprendre, dit-t-elle tout sourire, je vais forcer sa porte aussi, j'ai un kit !

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Non, je grimaçais, allons-y, il me faut des sacs poubelles !

Je me contentais de l'aider, nous trouvâmes assez rapidement, je lui indiquais la chambre, elle frappa à la porte, pas de réponse, nous regardâmes autour de nous, personne, elle se mit sur les genoux commençant à trafiquer la serrure, je le sentais pas mais je ne disais rien, j'étais trop occupée à regarder à gauche, à droite, même au plafond, le grand silence aidait bien mais je psychotais sur chaque bruit, jusqu'à ce que Emily parvienne à ouvrir la porte, elle en fut encore plus étonnée que moi.

-Waw, j'ai réussis, elle poussa la porte, j'ai vraiment réussis, je me suis entrainée et Jared m'a montré mais je pensais pas...je vais me taire et faire ce que je voulais, si il y a quelqu'un tape à la porte !

Elle referma la porte, elle fit beaucoup de bruits, elle rouvrit la porte me donnant deux gros sacs poubelles elle en avait deux également, me sortant un « maintenant, nous courons », ça met une pression particulière, ce qui fut particulier fut de monter dans ma chambre à trainer des sacs et en faisant le plus vite possible pour ne pas prendre le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un, elle ferma ma porte tout aussi épuisée que je pouvais l'être.

-Tu as pris ses affaires ? Demandais-je.

-Surement de sa copine aussi, faut que je me change, je te prend ton sac de voyage et celui de Eddy et on ramène ça chez moi, je reprend juste mon souffle, non plus tard, on ne sait jamais, faisons vite.

-Va te changer, je commence.

Je me dépêchais autant que possible, la pression me nouait le ventre, un prof qui débarque et qui me voit avec tout un tas de vêtements, Stanley qui dans la journée n'aura plus rien à se mettre, je soupirais, paniquais à nouveau, Emily m'aida et nous ressortîmes, elle prit les 2 sacs me demandant de rester à distance, toujours pour ne pas me faire attraper, je la regardais trainer les sacs péniblement, oui j'ai ris mais faut pas lui dire, quand nous fûmes suffisamment loin des risques je courrais l'aider, j'admirais qu'elle ai pu porter, trainer, 3 sacs, ce ne fut pas terminé pour autant, il fallait vider les sacs et que je les ramène dans ma chambre à leur places, je fis au plus vite, courrais même, la retrouvant allongée et à bout de force sur le canapé, les vêtements en plein milieu du salon.

-La prochaine fois arrête moi, je riais essoufflée, elle se redressa me laissant de la place, nous regardions les vêtements.

-Nous en faisons quoi ?

-Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal partout, personne ne t'a vu ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Tu sais le pire dans tout ça c'est que maintenant il faut rejoindre les autres, que Stanley te voit.

-Nous pouvons faire de la luge à la place du ski ?

-Ça ne peut que me convenir, sourit-elle, attendons encore quelques minutes, nous nous occuperons plus tard de tout ça.

Pour ce qui est de la luge nous restâmes assise sur nos luges à papoter, voyant passer parfois soit des bonnets de toutes les couleurs qui était les Cullen, Ben et Angie, ou les vengeurs masqués, soit les Quileute, je faisais part à Emily de mes découvertes sur la neige, enfin c'était à sa demande et j'eus ma réponse sur pourquoi les océans ne gèlent pas, certaine que les autres se sont moqués mais que aucun n'a la réponse. J'en profitais pour lui demander tout un tas de choses sur la neige, comme que deviennent les poissons quand un lac à gelé, ha ha, vous non plus vous savez pas je suis sur ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Emily ça l'amusait de répondre à mes questions, là ou certains auraient esquivés, pour fêter toutes ses réponses nous fîmes une descente en luge, les gardant pour s'assoir peu importe que des enfants attendaient que des luges se libèrent.

-Tu sais ce qui est faux ? Lui demandais-je, elle secoua la tête en refrénant son rire, les films ! Les gens qui s'allongent dans la neige pour voler ou faire je ne sais quoi, tu sais il bougent les bras et les jambes, ils se relèvent et ils ne sont pas mouillés ou autre, crois moi j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, j'étais pas sèche du tout alors que eux non ils ont pas le cul trempés, ah oui j'ai décidé de faire tout ce que j'ai vu dans les films ou il y avait de la neige, je vérifie les théories mensongéres.

-Et il y en a beaucoup je suis sur, rit-elle.

-Tu n'imagines pas.

-Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

-Oh si...parfois, c'est joli mais c'est froid, la peau devient sèche, les cheveux aussi, alors que...

-Alors que dans les films non, reprit-elle.

-Tu as tout compris, elle éclata de rire, mon monde s'écroule.

-Tu sais que ça va durer un moment, je soupirais, dis toi que ça nous fera plus de soirées au chaud tous ensemble.

-Plus de feu, j'aimais bien nos feux, je préfère la chaleur, je crois que je vais kidnapper Edward pour un week-end au soleil, on reviendra et nous attraperons froid mais ça sera bien, je sais j'ai des conversations chiantes, la faute à la neige, ça me fait tourner en rond, je pourrais même pas profiter de ma voiture, refaire de la moto avec les bébés, si on poursuit l'autre, il y aura des traces de nos pas dans la neige, c'est en train de me détraquer, tu peux rire tu sais, elle ne se priva pas, je deviens folle, blanc, blanc, blanc, partout blanc, j'en peux plus, je soufflais longuement me taisant enfin, je me contentais de penser, Emily calmait son rire, j'énumérais dans ma tête tout ce que nous ne pouvions plus faire, un pique nique, dis-je, elle se remit à rire, même ça on peut pas et le faire dans un salon c'est très con, rien que de se promener ça relève du défi...

-Mais tu verras nous trouverons toujours des choses à faire, à moins que le souci c'est que tu veuilles être dehors tout le temps.

-J'aimerai, j'aime bien être tranquille aussi mais ici j'ai pris l'habitude de sortir, regarde quand les route seront bloquées nous ne nous verrons pas, si je suis chez mon père, je pourrais pas aller à la villa, rester des jours bloqués, tu sais faut pas t'en faire, dans une heure je trouverai que c'est bien, en fait m'écoutes pas, fais des petits hochements de tête de temps en temps et des « hum hum » et ça ira.

-Non, non, je t'écoutes, rit-elle, nous avons beaucoup parlés de moi, tout va bien.

-Je trouvais plus intéressant ta conversation, raconte moi d'autres choses !

-Une longue conversation ? J'approuvais, enfin un long monologue ?

-Je me sentirai mieux.

-Mon mariage, je tapais dans mes mains, OK, mais rendons les luges et allons dans un endroit chaud.

-Tu vois dans les films, ils ont jamais froid sauf quand il s'agit de survit et qu'il risque de perdre un orteil, je me tais maintenant, je viens de me coller une migraine.

Nous redescendîmes partant nous réchauffer dans son bungalow, nous préparâmes à manger, je continuais à l'écouter me raconter son mariage, leurs traditions, j'avais un sourire des plus niais, les vêtements toujours dans le salon jusqu'à ce que nous sachions quoi en faire, ils arrivèrent tous ensemble s'installant là où ils pouvaient, ils avaient le plus grand bungalow, tiens j'ai une question, et oui ils ont tous regardés le tas de vêtements et autre au sol.

-Sam, pourquoi c'est toi qui a le plus grand bungalow ? Tu as la plus grande maison à La Push aussi, il me fixa.

-Je traduis ! Dit Rose, Sam as-tu un complexe d'infériorité ? Ils rirent tous, pas moi j'étais toute rouge.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas...

-Je n'ai pas de complexe particulier, Bella, merci de t'en soucier devant tout le monde, mais rassure toi je n'ai pas la plus grande salle de sport, ni la plus grosse voiture.

-Non mais...je jure que ce n'était pas dans ce sens, c'est Rose qui a déformé.

-Nous l'avons tous compris de la manière de Rose, dit Paul.

-Commence pas toi.

-Si tu veux, maintenant que nous savons que Sam à un complexe sur la taille, les vêtements au sol, dit-il en prenant un pull du tas, c'est...j'eus un petit sourire en coin.

-Emily a jouée à la femme de chambre, ce sont les affaires de Stanley, il relâcha le dit pull en me fixant, nous n'avons rien mit dessus rassure toi, tu devrais te rouler dans les vêtements de ta tendre et chére.

-Ou je peux te jeter dedans.

-Tu devrai dire merci à Emily pour la mission, nous avons, elle surtout, trainer les sacs remplis de vêtements, elle a même manipulé l accueil pour avoir une tenue, ils la regardèrent tous, elle continuait à faire à manger.

-Paul son nez ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Depuis quand tu fais des plans ? Demanda Paul.

-Tu es naïf, Jared m a appris a crocheté les serrures ce n'est pas pour rien, les regards se posèrent sur Jared.

-Parce que en plus tu as forcé sa serrure ? Demanda Sam, ma femme force les serrures.

-C'est chouette non ? Sourit-elle.

-La vrai question, dit Kim, c'est « as-tu au moins gardé la tenue de soubrette ? » nous rîmes tous, vu comment elle rougit ça veut dire oui, Sam tu lui pardonneras, en attendant nous faisons quoi de tout ça ?

-Nous n'y avons pas encore pensé, dis-je.

-Si vous repartez avant nous, dit Angie, pourquoi ne pas les remettre dans son armoire l'air de rien ? Oh pas con l'idée de ma copine, les bébés pourront vous aider, ça aura plus d'effet que de les brûler quoi que pour les morpions ça aurait été une bonne solution, qui s'amuse à remettre dans des sacs ?

-Celles qui ont prit les vêtements, dit Emmett, puis toi, qui a trouvé la solution, Paul a déjà touché aussi...

-Il doit y avoir des vêtements sales, dit Ali' songeuse en regardant le tas, je vais faire à manger ! Kim et Rose suivirent, les garçons restaient pour regarder, Paul lui était assis nous tendant les sacs.

-Tu ne nous aides pas ? Demanda Angie, il se contenta de lui tendre les sacs, et ça se dit un homme...

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux je ne ferai rien, vous regarder sera mieux.

N'ayant pas de volontaires supplémentaires nous nous y mettions, j'avais peur de tomber sur les sous-vêtements sales, nous avions toutes les 3 la même peur et à regarder de plus près ils devaient attendre aussi juste pour rire de nos réactions, ce qui bien sur arriva et je fus la première à y avoir droit évidemment, je regardais Edward.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi mon ange, tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander de toucher des sous vêtements d'une autre et encore moins Stanley, ça serait malsain.

-Et non pour moi également, dit Paul, j'ai beau ne pas être en couple, tu te débrouilles.

-Je vais prendre un couvert !

-Nous n'en n avons pas en plus, dit Emily, nous avons du les ramener...ce sont les nôtres tu comprend.

Je l'attrapais ma main protégée par le sac, je ne cherchais pas à savoir si c'était propre ou sale, j'enchainais, ne regardant plus vraiment ce que je mettais, les filles firent pareil, nous eûmes enfin terminés, n'empêche que l'autre désormais après ne plus avoir de combinaison, n'avait plus de vêtements, elle allait virer hystérique. Mains lavées nous passâmes tous à table.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi sur les pistes, moi sur mes skis, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire de sur place par moment, Stanley n'avait pas du retourner dans sa chambre puisque je la voyais sur les pistes avec ses copines, le jeu des Quileutes étaient de la bousculer ou la déranger dans sa descente dans l'espoir qu'elle chute et qu'elle se casse le nez, en fin d'après-midi ce ne fut pas loin d'arriver pour son nez, j'admire tout de même sa persévérance, elle doit avoir les os solides quand même, elle boitait en fin de journée, ça manque de violence, Edward me rejoignit.

-Pourquoi elle a pas encore le nez cassé ? Demandais-je.

-Ils veulent la garder sur les pistes pour pouvoir jouer encore demain.

-Ils gardent le meilleur pour la fin, il approuva, et ton plan avec tes frères et Ben ?

-Je ne te dirai rien.

-Un indice ? Il secoua la tête négativement, je fais une descente avec toi, si je reste debout, tu me donnes un indice !

-Tu ne dois pas faire une seule chute, j'acquiesçais.

Je me concentrais comme jamais, ne faisant aucune chute, j'étais fière de moi, l'indice de Edward fut « Stanley », merci je le savais déjà...ça l'amusa lui. Nous retournâmes tous dans nos chambres pour nous doucher et nous changer, enfin c'est ce que nous devions faire mais nous fûmes alpaguer par un des profs nous emmenant dans la salle où nous avions fait nos jeux, nous étions tous présent je crois, je ne voyais pas Stanley par contre.

-Bien, vous êtes tous réunis et bloqués pour l'instant, dit le prof, je retiens jamais son nom à celui-là, au vue des vols qui ont été perpétrés dans la journée, là faut prendre une tête surprise, nous avons pris la décision de regarder dans chaque chambre, Mlle Stanley est accompagnés de professeurs et passe dans chaque chambre pour vérifier si elle ne retrouve pas de vêtements dans vos chambres, Emmett leva la main, moi je serre les fesses pour ne pas avoir oublié un vêtement, je panique, mr Cullen.

-Seule sa chambre a été...été quoi d'ailleurs ? Il lui manque quoi ?

-Toutes ses affaires pratiquement et de ce que nous avons constatés seule sa chambre a été forcée.

-La mienne également, dit Marina, il me manque aussi des affaires...

-Donc tant que nous ne serons pas passés dans chaque chambre vous resterez ici, ne faîtes pas d'histoires ce n'est pas utile.

Nous nous assîmes, Edward me prit sur ses jambes, les autres furent de bons comédiens, j'étais à visualiser notre chambre et si oui ou non nous aurions pu oublier quelque chose, j'ai un ulcère.

-Mon ange, joue un peu mieux la comédie, chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

-Je ne suis plus sure que nous n'ayons rien oublié avec Emily, dis-je le plus bas possible, chéri il s'est tendu d'un coup, je ne me souviens plus si la tenue de femme de chambre a été récupérée aussi, il me fixa, tu me cries dessus là c'est ça ? Il soupira faiblement, ceux de notre table c'était bien rendu compte du malaise, tu te souviens avoir vu la tenue de soubrette dans le salon de Emily, je le laissais réfléchir, il prit son portable aussi, il demandait directement à Emily si elle l'avait.

Le retour du message fut long, Edward avait envoyé un message également à Emmett pour lui expliquer, il fait une syncope, j'avais envie de rire nerveusement, je m'abstenais, je suis dans la merde, le message tant attendu de Emily arriva et la réponse fut oui, j'avais désormais envie de pleurer de joie, restait à savoir si nous n'avions pas laissé de vêtements ou si quelqu'un m'avait vu. Dans ses moments vous devenez parano, des regards de profs ou d'élèves sur votre table et des chuchotements, mon ulcère de nouveau présent, Edward tourna mon visage vers lui.

-Regarde le mur ou moi mais les fixe pas comme tu le fais, toi la maniaque tu as du t'assurer que la chambre était bien rangé non ?

-J'ai pas eus le temps de penser plus que ça, tu es contrarié ?

-Si tu te fais attraper oui, l'idée ne vient pas de toi mais ça pourrait gâcher les vacances, Stanley tu sais très bien qu'elle va s'arrêter plus longtemps dans nos chambres, si elle trouve un seul truc, elle te mettra tout sur le dos, donc soit nous sommes dans la merde parce que si c'est ce qui arrive nous nous mettrons tous dans la merde avec toi, soit malgré le stress de votre mission tu n'as rien laissé et tout va bien, ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et arrête de fixer élèves ou profs.

-C'est eux qui me fixent.

-T'es en train de te vendre, Leah et les bébés ont dû arriver.

-Tu crois que nous pourrons ressortir ?

-Va savoir...excusez-moi, dit-il à un prof, à quelle heure nous pourrons manger ?

-Pas pour le moment, nous vous demandons de rester ici.

-Si nous mangeons dehors en quoi c'est un problème, aucun de nous va fuguer, nous n'irons pas dans nos chambres non plus.

-Ça ne devrait plus être très long, vous pouvez aller au distributeur, restez près de nous que nous n'ayons pas à vous chercher je ne sais où.

Tout le monde se leva nous allâmes dehors nous éloignant, Edward au téléphone avec Emily afin de voir si elle se souvenait si quelque chose trainait ou autre dans la chambre, il prit un peu de distance.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont me poser des questions ?

-Vu comment tu stresses vaut mieux pas, dit Rose, mais si ils trouvent rien non.

-Serrons les fesses, dit Jasper, il n'y a que ça à faire, Edward se rapprocha de nous, alors ?

-Elle se souvient pas à 100% mais pour elle rien ne trainait au sol.

-Bella tu avais peur que nous nous ennuyons ce soir ? Demanda Ben.

-Je me doutais qu'il y aurait un retour, ils ont le droit de fouiller les chambres ?

-Il faut croire, dit Ali', et si nous disons non, ça fera suspect.

Nous dûmes patienter encore, nous prenant des trucs au distributeur et retournant nous assoir, Stanley et les profs qui l'accompagnaient revinrent enfin, elle regarda notre table brièvement, restant debout face à tout le monde.

-Nous n'avons rien retrouvés dans les chambres, je gardais ma tête de constipée, juste du bordel pour certains et des choses que nous avions interdit, nous viendrons trouver les personnes concernés plus tard, pour le moment allez manger, couvre-feu à minuit et si l'un d'entre vous a vu quelque chose qu'il vienne nous trouver, par ailleurs si certaines d'entre vous pourraient avoir l'amabilité de prêter des affaires pour les 2 jours restant à Mlle Stanley et sa colocataire qu'elles lèvent la main, personne ne leva la main à part les deux autres de leur groupe.

-Il va de soit, que si vous voyez qu'il vous manque des affaires ne tardez pas à nous le faire savoir, bonne fin de soirée et nous restons à votre disponibilité, vous pouvez bien sur allez à l'extérieur, revenez à l'heure nous vérifierons que vous êtes tous rentrés.

-Donc en fait, dit Ben, nous sommes punis pour une chose que aucun d'entre nous n'a fait, à deux jours de rentrer ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien trouvé que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre vous, dit Jessica.

-Ouais c'est vrai que tout le monde veut tes vêtements, c'est marrant quand même, la seule à qui il arrive des galères c'est toi et là nous payons tous pour qui ? Pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à me faire attaquer à plusieurs reprises, à ce que l'on me découpe mes combinaisons ou que l'on me vole mes vêtements, dit-elle revêche.

-Qui dit que ce n'est pas toi qui manigances tout ça ? Nous savons de quoi tu es capable, vu que tout le monde te tourne le dos tu pourrais te dire que nous allons tous payer et pour ça tu inventes des scénarios, tu serais même capable de payer des gens pour qu'ils t'attaquent soit disant.

-Et dans quel but ?

-Pour avoir de la pitié des autres histoires que tu te refasses des « amis ».

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse parce que comme je l'ai dit étonnant que tu en sois la seule soit disante victime à chaque fois, au bout d'un moment faut arrêter et se poser les vrais questions, bref en attendant le couvre-feu je ne le ferai pas, appelez mes parents si vous voulez parce que pour autant que je sache les seuls en droit de me restreindre de quoi que ce soit ce sont eux.

-Mr Chesney...

-Non, non, non, elle nous pourrit la vie au lycée, en vacances, ça va deux secondes, il se leva, j'assumerai les conséquences si il doit en avoir, nous nous regardâmes autour de la table avant de nous lever et de sortir, lavons-nous et sortons.

-Il t'arrive quoi ? Demanda Ali'.

-Envie de me rebeller et de la faire encore plus détester qu'elle ne l'es déjà, je me sens leader, nous rîmes tous discrètement, vous verrez ils vont tous partir.

-Et si ils appellent mon père ? Demanda Angie.

-Tu crois vraiment avec le nombre que nous sommes qu'ils vont s'amuser à appeler tous les parents ? Demanda Ben, et leur coup de fouiller dans les chambres je connais certains parents qui n'accepteront pas, papa Charlie par exemple ou Esmée et Carlisle, ils ne le feront pas, le leader qui vient de naitre en moi vous dit de vous magner j'ai faim !

Nous nous activâmes passant notre soirée avec les Quileutes, rentrant tard ou tôt au matin faut voir, les jeunes ça se rebellent parfois, Leah et les bébés étaient bien arrivés au fait. Nos derniers jours sur les pistes passèrent à toute allure, nous ne pûmes faire d'autres crasses autant surveillés, Stanley l'était en réalité.

Pour le moment le jeu était de refaire les sacs, tout ranger et prendre la route pour rentrer, Kim, Jared, Embry et Quil étaient partis les premiers, il fallait qu'ils remettent les affaires de Stanley en place chez elle avant qu'elle ne rentre, ils étaient partit la veille histoire d'avoir une bonne avance. Nos parents étaient rentrés et nous attendaient, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en partant.

-Même pas nous aurons laissé Stanley, dis-je tout bas et blasée.

-L'appel a tout gâché, chuchota Edward.

-Et votre sale coup ?

-Nous n'avons pas oubliés, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Les vacances sont finis.

-Je ne dirai rien.

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin, il en démordra pas, je restais réveillée jusqu'à la pause sur la route, la même qu'à l'aller, pause pipi et compagnie, j'en profitais pour appeler mon père pour lui dire que nous étions à mi-chemin, il était tout aussi impatient que moi que nous rentrions, j'étais en retrait, les filles en vue restant près des cars, à peine raccroché avec mon père que je vis Stanley arriver énervée et à gesticuler, les filles me rejoignirent, je ne comprenais rien, les garçons nous rejoignirent cherchant à comprendre à leur tour, nous ne nous rapprochâmes pas, elle parlait avec les profs et gesticulait, elle tourna sa tête, chewing-gum ?

-Quelqu'un a compris ? Demandais-je, pourquoi elle arrête pas de bouger ?

-De ce que je vois, dit Rose, elle a un truc dans les cheveux, oh je vais voir, je vais offrir ma non-aide.

Nous y allâmes tous, alors oui chewing-gum et elle disait avoir reçu une sorte de poudre, les plaques rouges qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage pouvait expliquer, question, qui a fait ça ?

-Pour le chewing-gum, dit Rose, la glace peut l'enlever, comment tu as fait ça ?

-C'est pas moi merde ! Putain laissez-moi tranquille.

Nous nous reculâmes, nous n'allons pas contrarier la dame, la pause allait durer plus longtemps visiblement. Et ce fut le cas, le temps d'essayer de retirer le chewing-gum, chose pas possible, il en restait toujours et en réalité il y en avait trois, il fallut qu'elle se change aussi, elle gonfla tout le monde, nous serons rentrés avec pratiquement une heure de retard, nos parents prévenus, Esmée fut celle qui en fut le plus énervée, celle que j'entendis le plus en tout cas. Nous remontâmes tous, nous prenant la Stanley dans notre car qui arrêtait pas de crier, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle ne sait pas qui l'avait agressée pour pas changer, de dos, le temps de se retourner poudre dans le visage et des mains qui s'abattent sur sa tête, je regardais Edward qui écoutait.

-Tant qu'elle ne vous a pas vu, murmurais-je.

-Ça risque...de quoi tu parles ? J'étouffais mon pouffement.

-Je ne dirais rien, mais je te félicite, tes frères et ben, il soupira.

-Nous avions promis à ma mère, je riais dans mon écharpe, elle nous en aurait voulu et elle me fait peur depuis ton arrivée à Forks, nous avions gagné au jeu, les vacances ne sont pas finis, nous avons respectés tout ce que nous devions faire, maintenant restons dans la discrétion.

J'envoyais un sms de félicitations aux garçons, la Stanley ça faisait un bruit de fond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devrait couper ses cheveux, les profs devaient la détester autant que nous à pas arrêter de crier, nous avions pratiquement tous nos écouteurs, volume à fond, mes vacances étaient bien et elles se terminent parfaitement.


	25. Chapter 25 saison 2

**Qui qui n'est dans les temps ? Allez on tapote la tête a la Pelope, non abusez pas non plus XD**

**PrincetonGirl818** ; Merci beaucoup, la suite est là, chose dont tu te doutes puisque tu as reçu l'alerte et que...'fin bref...;)

**Elodi Douard ; **Les reviews ne sont pas une obligation, bien que d'avoir un maximum d'avis c'est mieux alors pas de souci si tu viens à oublier, psychote jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour les lettres, 2 ont trouvées la réponse ! Esmée et le savon (et là celle qui lise les réponses en quête de réponse ne comprennent rien) mais j'ai coupé les retrouvailles, nous le savons tous, bisous, bisous, câlins, « comment était vos vacances ? » j'ai survolé cette partie et...je ne dirai rien, peut-être trouveras-tu la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Benassya ;** je ne peux pas te répondre à tes reviews, il me le refuse, mes j'ai bien eus toutes tes reviews et un grand merci, tes reviews me font toujours avoir un sourire de bécasse, si tu n'avais pas vu la 2éme partie tout de suite je me doute que tu as du être déçue, je me demande si couper en 2 parties était une si bonne idée XD pour ce que tu peux ressentir *sourire de conne* je n'espérais pas autant de réactions ^^ pour ta question sur le fait que je n'ai pas assez de reviews je te dirai que je ne sais pas, il est vrai que malheureusement je ne répond pas tout le temps mais il est tout aussi vrai que je ne me vois pas quémander quoi que ce soit, je vous prend aussi beaucoup de temps avec mes pavés alors écrire une review après...je n'en sais rien mais quand je vois certaines reviews comme les tiennes je me dis que ça compenses avec les lectrices qui n'en laissent pas, je ne m'en vexe absolument pas. Les heures passées devant mon pc à écrire, je crois que je me ferais une grosse frayeur, rien que sur mon pc il y a 80 documents word de tailles différentes et je n'ai pas compter les chapitres déjà postés, ça y est je me fais flipper...le talent, l'imagination, le ressenti je te laisse en juger ^^ mais MERCI pour tout tes encouragements et là moment niais mais tes reviews m'ont tout autant touchée.

**Béatrice, **Hélas ils existent bien des méthodes de nos jours pour rattraper une coupe de cheveux pourrie, perso je prie pour la perruque, facile à enlever de sa grosse tête au lycée...

**Céline ; **les câlins tu as demandé, les câlins tu auras, plus de moment entre eux dans ce chapitre.

**Ilonka ;** Les profs ont du faire passer ça avec de l'alcool, je ne vois pas d'autres solution ^^ sont braves tout de même, merci pour eux XD

**Toi l'anonyme sans nom qui s'entoure de mystère :** Laisse la Stanley devenir folle, pourtant le rapprochement n'est pas si difficile à faire vu leur manque de discrétion parfois, c'est là que je me dis que si il y en a bien une que je n'ai pas équipée de cerveau c'est bien elle, mais ça nous fait toutes plaisir alors pourquoi d'en priver. Chrystie, la Chrystie, serait-il possible que j'ai oublié un autre cerveau en route ? Va savoir...moi aussi je te kisse comme dirait Ben ou Angie.

**Uukate :** Toujours là :) mais non regarde le chapitre ne mets pas un mois voir plus à arriver ^^ d'où le fait que ce chapitre existe comme le prochain ne sera publié que le jour de Noël, ça faisait long à attendre et comme j'avais des passages en réserves me restait plus qu'à en faire un puzzle, chose faîtes ! Les lettres tu te doutes que je ne dirai rien, la réponse pas dans ce chapitre en plus, je sais, je sais, c'est nul...

**Irelya :** Merci ^^

Comme j'aime dire merci régulièrement je vous le redis à nouveau MERCI pour vos reviews, de continuer à lire, la suite sera donc là pour le 24/25 décembre (regarde la date et panique un peu) mais comme pour celui-ci j'ai déjà une partie de faîtes alors il n'y aura pas de retard.

Les lettres, réponses au prochain chapitre !

D'ici là bonne lecture et on se revoit soit au prochain, aux review ou sur facebook, ce qui laissent beaucoup de possibilités, je vais dés à présent arrêter de raconter ma vie.

Prenez soin de vous !

Galswinthe une grosse pensée pour toi et de gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 Saison 2**

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions bien rentrés, nous avions retrouvés nos parents, bronzés et nous plus pâles que jamais ou avec le bronzage pour notre part que j'appelais bronzage panda, nous avions mangés tous ensemble, Quileute compris, en fait nous avions passés notre après-midi, soirée ensemble à la villa, nos pères se contentaient de rire régulièrement, aucun doute qu'ils avaient du finir rond comme des pelles, ils faisaient le mystère autour des sommes perdus ou gagnées, nous les ferons boire et parler un jour, nous saurons alors...Par contre là où ils n'arrêtaient pas de bavasser, si si bavasser y a pas d'autres mots, c'était sur le fait de conduire la Shelby, selon eux habillés classe ça marchait bien, j'avais mis un moment à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient jusqu'à ce que Esmée regarde Carlisle froidement, ah..avec les femmes, sale image en tête, les vieux dragueurs, pour peu que l'un d'eux étaient bourrés et dise des trucs salaces...je vais arrêter là pour les images, celle de mon père qui glisse des billets dans le string des stripteaseuses...j'arrête, j'arrête, vous croyez qu'ils ont pu se faire faire des danses privés ? Oh putain je...

-Poupée ?

-Oh ça va n'en rajoute pas ! Dis-je mauvaise, provoquant un grand silence.

-Pou...

-Ne dis rien ! Dis-je en levant mon doigt, j'en sais assez.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je le fixais en plissant des yeux, je m'arrêtais sur son coup, papa avait un col roulé, papa ne mets jamais de col roulé, j'eus les gros yeux et me levait allant jusqu'à lui, mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Ne dis rien ! Je regardais autour de son cou à la recherche d'un suçon, j'ai envie de pleurer de peur d'en trouver un, je remontais ses manches, il s'était peut-être tatoué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie.

-Tu vérifies si je me drogue ?

-Je cherche des tatouages sur tes avants-bras, y a rien, je lui baissais ses manches restant près de lui suspicieuse.

-Et dans mon cou ?

-Ah pitié ne pose pas la question. Esmée s'occupa de retirer l'alliance de Carlisle, marque de bronzage le sauva.

-Merci ma chère femme pour la confiance dont tu fais preuve tous les jours à mon égard.

-Je vous connais tout les deux quand vous avez bus, je te ferai parler.

-Maman ! Les trois râleurs et en chœur, nous applaudirons plus tard, ce sont Edward, Ali' et Emmett, nous autres rions.

-Tu es marié ? Demandais-je à mon père.

-Non.

-Non, non ou non, laisse moi le temps de divorcer sans que tu le saches parce que j'ai fais l'idiot et mon copain Carlisle doit me couvrir ? Il me regarda perplexe.

-Tu m'avais manqué poupée, j'eus un éclat de rire, un seul, je redevenais méfiante, allez viens voir papa, il tapa sur sa cuisse, je pleurnichais, quoi encore ?

-Je ne peux pas, je t'imagines le faire aux stripteaseuses, ils rirent tous, je suis sur que tu l'as dit ça ! Ça fait vieux pervers en plus.

-Bella...

-Tu ne dis plus poupée parce que tu l'as dit à d'autres ? Tu as appelé une greluche à talons « poupée » ?

-Eddy, mon fiston, je te laisse récupérer ma fille...s'il te plait ? Supplia-t-il.

-J'arrive, rit-il, Edward prit ma main nous ramenant à nos places, moi tu vas me dire non pour venir t'assoir sur mes cuisses ?

-Non toi t'es pas un vieux, boudais-je, je m'assis, ils rient encore autour de la table, je suis sure qu'il l'a fait, elles ont du lui mettre leur fesses et leur poitrine en pleine tête.

-Mon ange...

-Les images fusent et je peux pas mettre stop, je fais une dépression.

-Je t'aime, je le fixais, mais garde toi les images rien que pour toi, regarde tu traumatises tout le monde même Paul, c'est là que je me rendis compte que le silence régnait et qu'ils m'entendaient tous, repose toi un peu, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible.

-Je ne veux pas dire mais c'est vrai que je le vois bien faire ça aussi, dit Jared, je grognais.

-Jared, dit Edward, j'ai Bella qui s'énerve, contente toi de penser.

-C'est Bella qui a lancé les idées, ouais je me tais, n'empêche...ils furent plusieurs à rires.

-Nous sommes restés entre nous, dit Carlisle, chérie, je me redressais le fixant pleine de reproches.

-Parlons de nos vacances, dit Emmett, j'aide mon chef en parfait sergent.

Emmett commença à tout raconter, nous ne cachions rien, sauf l'histoire Chrystie, tous participèrent, mon cerveau pu enfin mettre pause, je déclarais Emmett sous-caporal, si ça n'existe pas je l'invente, je lui dirais plus tard, nous regardâmes les vidéos tous ensemble, tous dans le salon ce fut sportif mais faisable, Esmée fut plus que ravie pour le chewing-gum et tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

**Pov Edward.**

Je me réveillais ne sentant plus Bella près de moi pour ne pas changer, je regardais dans la chambre, bloquant quand je la vis à la fenêtre, putain elle veut vraiment me faire claquer je crois, je me mis sur la largeur du lit discrètement, attrapant mon téléphone, j'étais obligé, je zoomais faisant plusieurs photos, un film aussi parce que là elle était plus que sexy, sortait de la douche également haut et short qui ne servent à rien, elle se mit sur le côté regardant toujours dehors, passant sa main sur son ventre, elle se tourna vers moi, elle pouffa.

-Bouge pas parce que crois moi t'es plus que magnifique, elle me fit un sourire des plus mignon, je me levais, me mettant face à elle, prenant appui avec mon épaule sur la baie vitrée, je continuais à la filmer.

-Pendant que tu joues, je peux me remettre face à la vitre ? J'approuvais.

-Tes mains contre la vitre si tu veux.

-Tu as des problèmes mon ange, dit-elle doucement remontant tout de même ses bras.

-J'aime ma Bella, ce n'est pas avoir des problèmes, elle sourit, reprenant la même position que quand je m'étais réveillé, je me reculais, prenant appui sur mon bureau, je refis des photos, toutes plus énervantes que les autres, j'avais bloqué sur sa poitrine, son mini haut qui était remonté, me laissant admirer une partie de sa poitrine, elle baissa ses bras, pas son haut, je sifflais, elle pouffa, elle caressa son ventre, tu as faim ?

-Non, je le fais souvent en fait, un tique, Bambi est revenu alors ça sera une bonne journée, je la regardais sceptique.

-Bambi...

-Si tu arrêtais de faire des photos tu l'aurai vu, viens, je gardais mon téléphone, elle me mit dans son dos, elle frissonna, je suivis, j'embrassai son épaule, posant ma main sur son ventre, elle la posa sur son bas-ventre, regarde bien tu verras Bambi, elle me montra au mieux, je me concentrais sur autre chose que mon envie d'elle, repérant Bambi.

-Je le vois, c'est une biche mon cœur.

-Je sais, mais pour moi c'est Bambi, fallait bien que je lui donnes un petit nom, c'est mignon, je sais, dit-elle, en se cambrant, sentant mon érection, je gémis, que tu as d'autres idées en tête mais attends encore un peu, il ne va pas tarder à repartir.

J'embrassais son cou sous ses frissons, ses mains sur la vitre, je remontais ma main caressant sa peau, attendant que Bambi veuille bien me laisser vénérer le corps de ma petite femme, je caressais l'arrondi de son sein, écrasant mes lèvres contre son épaule, elle échappa un soupir, je posais mon téléphone faisant la même chose avec mon autre main , glissant mes mains sur ses flancs, la courbure de sa taille. Bambi se coucha, ça ne me dérangeait pas finalement, au contraire, je pouvais caresser son corps, j'allais sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, passant mes mains sur ses fesses parfaites, remontant dans son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, je me remis contre elle, mes mains sur le haut de son buste, effleurant sa poitrine, elle leva ses bras, je retirais son haut, elle remit ses bras contre la vitre, je recommençais, touchant cette fois sa poitrine sous ses faibles gémissements baissant mes mains sur son bas ventre, j'en laissais une dessus, l'autre passa sous son boxer.

-Je ne savais pas que Bambi te faisait autant d'effet, elle échappa un rire nerveux, mon ange...ça m'aides pas si tu as autant envie, elle gémit, je glissais mes doigts en elle, je remontais ma main emprisonnant son sein pendant que je mouvais en elle, ses mains descendirent sur la vitre prés de son visage, elle ferma les yeux, je fis rouler son téton entre mes doigts, son gémissement plus audible, elle se retourna, je laissais mes doigts en elle, Bambi ne t'intéresse plus ? J'allais au plus loin, elle se mordit la lèvre me fixant envieuse, elle posa ma main sur la vitre près de son visage, elle retira ma main de son boxer, tu veux que je poses ma main sur la vitre ?

-Oui, regarde Bambi, je lui fis un sourire en coin, je remontais ma main sur son buste, portant mes doigts à ma bouche, tu le sais que ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça, je posais ma main sur la vitre.

-Ah bon ?

Elle posa ses mains sur moi, caressant mon torse me faisant frissonner, elle se baissa passant dans mon dos,je la sentis enlever son boxer puis poser ses mains sur mes pectoraux, ses lèvres entre mes omoplates, posant des petits baisers pendant qu'elle reprit ses caresses, laissant ses ongles effleurer ma peau, je frissonnais davantage, je fermais les yeux savourant, elle s'attarda sur mon bas ventre passant dans mon dos, remontant encore plus lentement, je sentais juste ses mains, elle fit comme j'avais fait, revenant sur mon torse, tournant ses mains quand elle fut sur le haut de mon pantalon, collant son corps contre le mien, touchant mon sexe sur toute sa longueur, je fermais mes poings, échappais un gémissement, un autre quand sa main passa en dessous me touchant directement, allant sur mes parties, je récupérais un de mes bras, touchant le bas de son dos, elle se remit face à moi, m'enleva mon pantalon et ma main retourna sur la vitre, je grognais.

-Soit pas grognon, chuchota-t-elle en me rapprochant de son corps.

Je posais mes avant-bras, elle reprit ses caresses dans mon dos, s'arrêtant sur mes fesses me pressant contre elle, elle gémit, je la regardais, elle embrassa légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, décuplant les sensations que je pouvais ressentir, elle passa à ma lèvre supérieure, je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les mettant contre la vitre, nous entremêlâmes nos doigts, elle pressa doucement sa bouche contre la mienne, bougeant lentement, je suivis, nos langues se caressèrent serrant les mains de l'autre, elle remonta une de ses jambes, je baissais mon bassin, laissant mon sexe se frotter contre le sien, elle mouva le sien nous faisant gémir, je glissais entre ses lèvres jusqu'à son entrée, elle serra sa jambe pendant que je la pénétrais lâchant tous les deux de longs gémissements, je l'emplis entièrement, lâchant nos mains, une des miennes sur ses fesses pendant que l'autre plaçait son autre jambe autour de ma taille, son bras autour de mon cou, sa main sur ma joue, ne quittant pas la bouche de l'autre, elle croisa ses chevilles, je l'emmenais sur le lit, du moins j'y avait pensé mais Bella commença des mouvements de va et viens, je posais ma main contre la vitre, suivant son rythme, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule.

Elle appuya davantage ses mouvements, nos gémissements de plus en plus bruyant, elle m'embrassa avidement,dans l'histoire je ne fais que suivre, puis petit à petit ça se fit plus brutal jusqu'à ce que nous vînmes, le temps de reprendre nos souffles, l'envie étant toujours là nous recommençâmes, ce fut le bureau entre autres lieux...

-Mon ange, quand tu veux tu reparles Disney, elle partit dans un fou rire nerveux, je deviens fan de Bambi, elle poussa mon visage avec sa main.

-Nous trouverons un autre Disney à pervertir.

Nous nous préparions longtemps après, elle mit la musique, je me séchais pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'elle dans la salle de bain, je vérifiais quand même si son Bambi était là, il était repartit, je fermais mon pantalon, passant un pull, Bella arriva, oui, j'ai encore bloqué, je sifflais, elle tourna sur elle-même.

-Bébé, t'es sur que tu veux mettre ça comme sous vêtements ? Comment expliquer ce qu'elle portait ? bah fallait être là, non tout compte fait ne soyez pas là.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Je la regardais, ses cheveux bouclés, un maquillage un peu plus apparent,, souffla-t-elle, elle mit de grandes créoles, je la regardais s'habiller, elle ouvrit la penderie cherchant quoi mettre, je serai d'avis à ce qu'elle mette quelque chose qui cache ce corps, elle n'était pas de cette avis, chéri va finir de te préparer...

-Ouais, vaudrait mieux, elle pouffa, j'allais dans la salle de bain, me coiffer, parfum, ce genre de choses, je retournais dans la chambre, nous étions bien loin de la combinaison de ski, jupe plutôt courte faut bien le reconnaitre, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Ça te plais ?

-Ça serait difficile autrement, je l'embrassais, faut sortir de cette chambre mais au fait nous sortons ?

-Faire un tour, faut préparer Noël !

-C'est pas con, tu vas avoir froid, tu le sais.

-Oui mais au moins je suis jolie, dit-elle tout sourire, j'ai faim !

Nous descendîmes dans le salon,nous étions les derniers levés, elle embrassa tous le monde et partit dans la cuisine.

-Chéri, cria-t-elle, céréales ?

-Elles sont sur la table, dit ma mère.

-Ah la bécasse, rit-elle, je crois qu'elle est joyeuse ce matin, et un bol vide chéri, un, dit-elle en le posant devant moi.

-Inutile de demander si tu as bien dormis ? Lui demanda mon père, elle pouffa renversant un peu de lait, je récupérais la dite bouteille.

-Je vais le faire mon ange, t'embête pas, j'en versais aussi dans son café.

Nous fûmes les seuls à être motivés pour sortir, il n'était que 9H30, en regardant dehors, pendant une fraction de seconde j'aurai aimé me recoucher avec Bella mais elle était montée sur ressort, je ne pourrais pas lui faire changer d'avis.

-Tu veux conduire ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si tu veux qu'ils nous arrivent des bricoles oui, sinon je te laisse faire, nous montâmes rapidement, garage ouvert, chaines sur les roues, je laissais la voiture chauffer un peu.

-Tu veux que nous allions où ?

-Aucune idée, ça va dépendre de l'état de la route, si nous pouvons Seatlle, sinon Port Angeles, j'approuvais, elle resta silencieuse en regardant devant elle ou un peu partout, ses doigts tapotant ses cuisses.

-Je laisse la voiture chauffer mon ange.

-Ahh OK, dit-elle tout sourire, j'osais pas demander, tout les matins tu vas devoir faire ça ?

-Probable, souriais-je. Tu comptes ne plus conduire du tout ?

-Pas si la route n'est pas faîtes, je serai capable d'aller dans un ravin, nous attendons encore ou...

-On y va, on y va, on y va...

Pour ce qui était de la vitesse je pouvais m'assoir dessus désormais, ça me blasait d'avance, nous arrivâmes péniblement sur Port Angeles prenant le double de temps, avant de sortir Bella remis toute sa panoplie anti-froid, je fis la même, serrant bien sa main pour éviter qu'elle glisse ou autre, son autre main serrant mon bras, Bella était occupée à regarder les décorations de Noël dans la rue, les vitrines, nous prenant comme à notre habitude un café pour nous réchauffer. Nous fîmes plusieurs arrêts dans divers magasins, de plus en plus de sacs avec nous, les déposants petit à petit.

-C'est trop mignon amour ! Dit-elle tout sourire, elle m'embrassa rapidement,elle a 8 ans aujourd'hui mentalement.

-Tu vas être tout l'hiver comme ça ?

-Comment ?

-Toute joyeuse ? Niaise aussi...

-Tant qu'il y aura des décorations de Noël ! Tu sais voir des père Noël en maillot de bain ça casse tout, je la fixais sceptique, au soleil, un papa Noël en costume complet on le plaint plus que autre chose, là tout est joli mais je ferai surement la gueule au bout d'un moment.

-Quand la neige blanche sera devenu marron, raillai-je, elle grimaça, oui là tu feras la gueule.

-C'est moche après...

Je dérivais sur les différents cadeaux que nous pourrions trouver, elle aimait bien me m'expliquer pourquoi elle n'aimerait plus, elle nous le répétait régulièrement à tous, faisait la gueule puis à nouveau adorait la neige et on recommence, elle est dans un cercle vicieux.

Les routes étant plus dégagée nous mîmes moins de temps, la voiture en fin de journée était chargée, nous passâmes chez Charlie pour tout planquer, commençant les paquets cadeaux. La neige se remit à tomber, assez pour nous bloquer chez Charlie pour la nuit, Charlie qui était désormais bloqué au commissariat et Paul qui étant sur Port Angeles rentrerait chez lui. Nous survivrons je pense. Nous survîmes plus que bien.

**Pov Bella**

-Un massage ça te tente ? Il me fit un sourire en coin, j'embrassais sa joue, me redressant, il releva ses bras, posant sa tête dessus une fois repliés.

Je versais un peu d'huile dans son dos, je mis de la musique, j'étalais l'huile commençant à le masser, il soupira, je souriais, je fis tout son dos continuant sans me lasser.

-Bébé...tu pourrais faire plus fort s'il te plait ?

Je ne répondis pas, faisant donc plus fort, il étira son dos en soupirant, je m'occupais de sa nuque, m'en faisant mal aux mains mais ça lui faisait du bien donc pas de raison de s'arrêter, il se retourna s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Allonge toi.

-Attends, je repris de l'huile, lui faisant poser ses mains sur le matelas derrière son dos, j'étalais l'huile sur son torse en regardant mes mains, je reculais mon bassin pour atteindre son bas ventre, il le contracta, je le regardais un sourire en coin, je recommençais lui arrachant la même réaction, ça te fais quoi ? Soufflais-je.

-A part me donner envie de toi ? Je rougis légèrement, je remontais mes mains sur ses épaules caressant ses bras, remontant lentement il suivit des yeux une de mes mains, je laissais mes mains descendre sur son torse.

-Tu n'as pas répondu...

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? Je pouffais le regardant droit dans les yeux, laissant mes mains caresser son torse, je suis censé t'arrêter ?

-Non, dis-je avec un petit sourire, je me redressais sur mes genoux, me rapprochant, m'asseyant bien sur lui, mon visage contre le sien, mes mains reprenant, tu dois même te laisser faire en fait, dis-je contre sa bouche.

-Dis moi que là tu te rends compte à quel point tu es sexy, souffla-t-il tendu.

-Je trouves ça sexy oui.

-Je parles de toi...

-Tu parles trop dis-je avant d'embrasser sa lèvre inférieure.

-T'es hot...je mis mes doigts devant sa bouche, posant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, je basculais sa tête pour atteindre son cou, il avala difficilement, je fis chaque côté, le remettant face à moi, mes doigts toujours sur sa bouche, j'appuyais mes caresses sur son torse, soudant son visage au mien, laisse moi au moins t'embrasser...

-Non, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Te toucher...

-Non, ma main quitta sa bouche rejoignant l'autre sur le haut de son torse, mes ongles descendant lentement, très lentement, il échappa un gémissement, chut amour...

-Facile à dire.

-Est-ce que je te rends nerveux pour que tu parles autant ? Je le sentis sourire.

-Non.

-Menteur...

-Je te dois un massage aussi.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, laisse moi te tripoter aussi, ça se refuse difficilement, pensais-je.

-Les hommes ne sont pas censés s'endormir comme des masses après ?

-Pas les sur-hommes non, je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, il ria bêtement, fallait que je la sortes, normalement oui, j'aime bien l'après avec toi, parler, se câliner, ce genre de choses, il se fit pensif, OK, je suis niais là, je partis dans un fou rire, il se redressa en riant prenant l'huile sur la table de chevet, il resta entre mes jambes, il en versa dans ses mains, je me calmais il posa ses mains sur le dessus de mes pieds remontant sur le haut de mes cuisses.

Je remontais mes bras me mettant à l'aise, la télécommande de la chaine dans ma main mettant un peu plus fort, je fermais les yeux pendant qu'il recommençait faisant l'arrière, je levais mon bassin pour qu'il ait accès à mes fesses, il passa sur le haut de mes cuisses, j'ouvrais mes yeux, il reprit de l'huile, j'écartais un peu plus mes jambes.

-Jamais t'arrête de me provoquer ? Je pouffais pivoine.

-C'est pour te laisser un meilleur accès...

-Pour faire...dit-il sournois.

-Pour bien mettre l'huile ?

-Oui bien sur, arrête de me déconcentrer, je regardais son érection, aucun commentaire, je pouffais, tu sais je crois que peu d'homme ont autant d'érection en une journée, ne serait-ce qu'en une heure, je riais encore plus rouge, non mais c'est vrai ça s'arrête jamais !

-Tu vires un peu hystérique, dis-je mesquine.

-Je défis la science, il y a de quoi être perplexe, pas hystérique, ça c'est les filles, je le regardais en haussant les sourcils, il baissa ses mains, étalant l'huile, je dois vraiment avoir un souci, je riais nerveusement, bon j'arrête avec tes cuisses, il se rapprocha, écartant ses cuisses, posant les miennes dessus, il baissa mon bas au maximum, ouais...quoi que je fasse c'est mort de toute façon, je réprimais mon rire devant sa tête de décomposé, ses yeux sur mon bas ventre.

-Hum.

-Oh ça va, râla-t-il, j'éclatais de rire, ça va je gères, j'ai le droit de réfléchir...

-Et à quoi ? Combien de secondes pour virer ce foutu short ? Il ria nerveusement, je tapes juste.

-Esprit de garçon n'oublie pas.

-N'oublie pas ma poitrine, il me regarda sans sourire, ah...tu ne comptais pas la faire ?

-Laisse moi faire comme je veux...

-O.K.

Il reprit de l'huile faisant mon ventre, mes flancs, côtes, concentré il l'était.

-Bébé, il grogna, je pouffais, il se passe quoi dans ta tête...

-Tu sais, dit-il en regardant ses mains sur mon corps, quand un homme pense au sexe, il ne pense pas...il ne peut pas penser à autre chose...j'aimerai en fait parvenir à ne pas déborder, me dire, je prends soin de ma petite femme mais je ne penses pas que ce jour arrivera, je devrais me contenter d'érection douloureuse, je riais doucement, et de ma petite femme qui se moque, soupira-t-il, ça toute ma vie, il reprit de l'huile, j'avais arrêtée de me moquer.

-J'ai pas l'intention de changer...il passa ses mains sous mon haut, je me mordis la lèvre, il les laissa.

-Même quand nous serons mariés ? Mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, il dut le sentir, il me regarda, ton cœur s'accélère pour une raison particulière ?

-Me dis mon homme qui me parle de quand nous serons mariés.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu m'as entendu dire que je ne voulais pas ? Il retira ses mains faisant le haut de mon buste.

-Généralement, répondre par une question est mauvais signe.

-Pas toujours.

-Ce qui signifie ? Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, je sais ça ne fais que quelque mois que nous sommes ensemble mais peut-être es-tu contre...ou tu t'es fais genre un plan de vie, mariée à tel âge, un...ne flippes pas c'est juste une interrogation, un bébé à tel âge, les gens font souvent ça, une ligne de vie à laquelle se tenir, il continuait à mettre son huile sur mes bras, regardant ce qu'il faisait, alors tu as fais une ligne de vie à laquelle te tenir ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

-Je regardes ce que je fais mon ange, tu ne vas pas me répondre ?

-Si...je...je n'ai jamais fais de plan de vie simplement parce que...il me fit lever mon bassin pour atteindre mon dos, je me redressais me collant à lui, son cœur battant rapidement, je ne fis aucune remarque.

-Je te masserai tout à l'heure, j'acquiesçais me remettant sur le dos, il resta ou il était, remettant un peu d'huile sur mon corps.

-Je n'ai jamais fais de plan de vie parce que je ne pensais pas avoir droit à une vie, je bloquais ses mains, regarde moi...il le fit, ne fais pas comme si nous parlions de comment s'habiller demain, je n'avais jamais songé rencontrer quelqu'un, parler de faire ma vie avec, enfin si mes dans mes moments de fille niaise mais jamais sans me faire trop d'illusions, jusqu'à ce que je viennes ici.

-Et...maintenant que tu es ici ?

-Tu me demandes si je songe à faire ma vie avec une et même personne ? Il approuva, très honnêtement je ne comprend pas ta question.

-Pourquoi ? Je me redressais sur mes avant-bras.

-Amour, tu penses sérieusement que je vais partir ou me lasser de toi au bout d'un moment ?

-Personne n'a dit que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Euh si moi, dis-je froidement.

-Ne te fâche pas, nous ne faisons que parler.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi surtout, je fais peut-être mal les choses je sais pas, est-ce que il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre nous ? Il me regarda surpris.

-Non, tout va très bien.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si nous allions inévitablement nous séparer ? Je me redressais m'asseyant plus que nerveusement.

-Mon ange, mon ange, il essuya ma joue, j'avais du pleurer, oublie ce que j'ai pu dire, je voulais juste m'assurer que je n'allais pas te perdre, je me suis mal exprimé, je suis un con, je ne pus que approuver, OK je vais arrêter avec les questions cons.

-Co...comment tu peux arriver à penser des choses pareils ? Je fais mal quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas assez attentive ? Enfin je sais que parfois je me disperse avec les autres mais tu peux pas te dire que...nous faisons des projets ensemble, l'université, je sais que ce n'est pas très loin dans le temps parce que j'ai..j'ai du mal à trop me projeter dans le futur mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'envisage rien sans toi, je sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est comme, c'est une évidence alors je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, là tout de suite. Est-ce que le problème c'est ça ? Le fait que nous ne parlions pas assez du futur ?

-Non, c'est...Je vais vraiment arrêter avec mes questions à la con.

-Elles ne le sont pas, c'est nouveau pour moi de pouvoir parler d'avenir alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire.

-Dis ce que tu veux.

-Dis ce que tu penses, il hésita un moment.

-Comme tu l'as dis, nous avons parlés de l'université, d'y aller ensemble mais en dehors, quand ça concerne notre couple, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlés de nous, nos envies, ce que nous souhaitions pour plus tard, alors oui pour moi aussi c'est une évidence mais...

-Tu veux plus, il acquiesça faiblement.

-Je voudrai...pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, mais je voudrai savoir ce que nous ferons après l'université, si tu sais ou tu veux que nous vivions, des choses simples, appartement, maison, tout ce qui est considéré comme banal pour les autres.

-Je ne voudrai pas partir trop loin de nos parents et de La Push et de préférence une maison, toi ?

-Je ne pourrai pas m'éloigner d'ici non plus.

-J'ai peur de l'Université en fait, de partir d'ici alors que je viens d'arriver, quitter mon père, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, je regardais mes mains, je sais aussi que si je vais voir le psy c'est aussi parce que tant que je n'aurai pas régler certaine chose j'aurai toujours du mal à voir trop loin, non pas parce que j'ai l'intention de repartir mais j'ai peur qu'on me prenne ce que j'ai trouvé en venant ici...toi surtout, je veux être celle que tu épouseras mais pour moi ça ressemble à un de mes rêves et par crainte qu'on me le brise, je n'y songe pas trop.

-Pourquoi tu as aussi peur qu'il arrive quelque chose ?

-Parce que le jour où mon rêve a été sur le point de se réaliser, je les ai perdu, si..si je me mets à rêver de moi en tant que Mme Cullen j'ai peur que ça recommence et personne ne peut dire que rien n'arrivera, je survivrai pas au fait de te perdre, chuchotais-je, il se rapprocha me serrant contre lui, ma bouche contre son épaule, la sienne contre mon cou.

-Je n'y survivrai pas non plus mon ange, murmura-t-il, je l'écrasais contre moi, pleurant silencieusement, et tu verras un jour tu seras Madame Isabella Swan Cullen, je pouffais, pleurais, il me fit venir sur lui, ses pieds au sol, restant dans les bras de l'autre, je me calmais petit à petit, j'essuyais mes yeux avant qu'il ne me mette face à lui, nos fronts joints, un jour mon ange je t'ai dis que je réaliserai tout tes rêves, si te marier avec moi en est un, j'approuvais nerveusement, alors tu verras que ça arrivera.

J'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne, mes mains sur ses joues, ça m'empêcherait de me remettre à pleurer, ce fut un échec, il nous allongea sur la largeur du lit mettant la couette sur nous, dans notre bulle, j'étais entre larmes et baisers, difficilement gérable, nous restâmes collés l'un contre l'autre.

-La prochaine fois, dit-il tout bas, je préviendrai pour avoir ce genre de discussion, je secouais la tête négativement.

-Non parce que maintenant j'arrive à m'imaginer en robe blanche, soufflais-je, je le sentis sourire, j'essuyais le reste de larme avant de baisser la couette de nos têtes, tu m'as déjà imaginée en mariée ?

-C'est arrivé, je me suis surtout imaginé faire un gros doigt aux autres mecs de la cérémonie, j'éclatais de rire.

-Tu m'as cassée mon image.

-Ça peut avoir son effet.

-Et ça aurait quoi comme signification ?

-Elle est à moi, JE me marie avec LA femme parfaite, je rougis violemment, ne retournes pas le compliment.

-Qui a dit que j'allais le faire ?

-Je te connais mon ange.

-Pourquoi m'en empêcher ?

-Tu le dis suffisamment.

-Tu l'as déjà dit toi aussi et moi je ne casses pas tes dialogues quand ils sont niais, il me regarda les yeux ronds avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Violent quand même.

-Tu m'as un peu vexée en fait.

-Je devrais dire quoi moi ? Rit-il, bon vas-y je te laisses dire ce que tu veux...

-Non c'est passé maintenant, dis-je hautaine.

-Évidemment...je pouffais me reprenant au mieux.

-Je ne suis pas complètement mesquine alors merci, il me sourit...dans combien de temps tu envisages de...

-Là ne t'attends pas à de réponse, nous en parlons juste, pour savoir.

-Et tu n'as pas fait de plan de vie toi ? Mariage, bébé ?

-J'en avais pas avant que tu arrives, non, ce n'est pas niais, c'est la vérité.

-Je n'ai rien dis.

-Un regard suffit parfois.

-Le bébé...notre bébé dis-je sur un ton de fille de 15 ans, lui avait la tête, nous prendrons notre temps quand même, parce que...je veux que nous profitions de l'autre, tu sais voyager, faire l'amour dans tout Seattle et d'autres villes, chose qui risque de prendre quelques années, il tua son rire, quoique nous tenons une bonne moyenne, dis-je songeuse, vers 25, 26 ans nous aurons fais le tour je crois.

-Dans pratiquement 10 ans...

-OK, ça ne te conviens pas...

-C'est loin.

-Et toi tu nous voyais avec un bébé dans combien de temps ? Il poussa la couette se mettant à moitié sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais 10 ans ça me paraît loin.

-8 ans en fait, tu..tu es pressé d'être papa ?

-5 ans ? C'est une hypothèse, je comptais sur mes petits doigts.

-Nous allons faire comme si j'ai 18 ans, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23...23 ans...tu sais je les sens bien les 25 ans.

-C'est une façon de dire non ?

-Arrête tu as gagné 1 an ! Dis-je sur un ton enjoué, bon OK, ça passe pas vraiment en blague, ton un peu foireux.

-Ça arrivera peut-être avant.

-Je vais certainement planquer ma pilule de tes mains, il partit dans un fou rire, attends dans un film le mari échange les pilules de sa femme par un médicament insignifiant...il me fixa, merde, j'aurai pas du te parler de ça !

-Non mais arrête, rit-il, je ne vais pas magouiller ta pilule, je parlais d'un ''accident'' par exemple.

-J'aimerai autant éviter, tu vois je n'aimes rien prévoir mais notre bébé je voudrais qu'il le soit, ou c'est une façon de poser une question déguisée, ''Chéri, si ça vient à arriver, que ferons-nous ? '' au cas où, je crois, même si comme je t'ai dis, pour moi un bébé ça se prépare, je ne pourrais pas ne pas le garder, mais je fais vraiment attention de ne pas tomber enceinte, ma pilule je ne l'oublies pas, je ferai vraiment en sorte de ne pas tomber enceinte maintenant.

-Je ne parles pas de maintenant, mais avant nos 24 ans.

-Non, 25, bien tenté quand même, je sais que ce n'est pas maintenant mais je me dis que notre bébé il faudrait, il devrait avoir droit à une maman un peu moins psychopathe, barrée à vie surement, mais psychopathe, grimaçais-je.

-25, c'est bien.

-Tu sais que je devrais prendre ça comme une insulte...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il un air de crétin fini sur le visage,nous nous défions du regard, comme dans les far-west, merde j'ai pas de pistolet ! Ligne de vie N°1, attendre 40 ans pour faire un bébé, je riais comme une conne de ma blague pourrie, laquelle ? me direz-vous, oh bah au choix, partage.

-Oh non, surtout pas, chéri...j'ai faim ! Ah oui, tu gagnes au jeu du regard, content ?

-Ça va, un peu sceptique quand même de notre façon de parler de bébé, tu sais nous avons été mille fois plus sérieux au niveau de ta paire de chaussures la semaine dernière.

-C'est vrai...bébé va pas être déçu, j'ai faim mais fille ou garçon ? Combien tu comptes m'en faire ?

-Fille ou garçon...ah, oublies pas qu'il y a des jumeaux dans ma famille, je grimaçais, merci.

-Ça sautes pas une génération normalement ? Nous avons une chance sur 3 sinon, il me fixa, je soupirais, non mais chéri, 2 d'un coup ! Tu veux des jumeaux ! Là oui,je suis hystérique, il haussa les épaules, oh mon Dieu, mon copain est passé du côté obscur comme dirait Ben, il partit dans un fou rire, moi non, pense à moi, faudra qu'ils sortent, au moins ça le calmais rapidement, sale image je sais mais..mais, je peux même pas dire laisse ça à Alice et Rose, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Par contre nous pouvons laisser ça à Em' et Jasper, rit-il.

-Oui, oui, oui, on peut faire des paris ? Celui qui gérera le mieux ! Attends il faut se concentrer, nous réfléchissions sérieusement, enfin moi j'arrêtais vite, chéri t'es nu ? Il échappa un rire.

-Non.

-OK, maintenant je peux réfléchir, je fixais le plafond pendant qu'il riait, bah c'est 50/50,j'aurai bien dit Jasper mais il a Ali'...il mit son visage devant le mien, salut toi...voix un peu coquine.

-Salut, il me fit un sourire en coin, nous pouvons les tester en période de stress, nouveau jeu.

-Il va me plaire celui-là ! Pouffais-je, j'ai envie d'une pizza, il regarda l'heure, 2 heures du matin, tu sais toi qui veut être papa, les femmes enceintes ont parfois des envies, tu feras comment quand je te réveillerai en pleine nuit parce que j'ai faim et que tu devras aller vite, vite, vite à l'épicerie.

-Tu n'es pas enceinte...

-Tiens 24...pourquoi pas...je sais pas il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche..mais quoi ? Dis-je pensive.

-Tu marchandes notre bébé ?

-Nous le marchandons depuis tout à l'heure, alors pizza ?

-A cet heure-ci...

-A la villa !

-Parce que là tu veux que nous allions à la villa chercher une pizza dans le congélateur...

-La manger là-bas aussi, hé ! Ça pourrait mettre Emmett en stress, si il se rend compte qu'une de ses précieuses pizza manque, il me fixa, quoi ?

-Putain bébé tu as de la suite dans les idées.

-Je. Sais. Dis-je pire que prétentieuse, oui, nous rions encore bêtement, c'est dans la tendance ce soir, cette nuit, ce lendemain, on s'en fous je sais, et je sais aussi que la bonne réponse c'est la N°2.

-Habillons nous vite, il se redressa, m'aidant aussi.

-Avant...je le poussais sur le dos l'embrassant avidement, je me redressais essoufflée, il était en train d'agoniser aussi, je sais te faire ça, comme ça, maintenant...mais nous avons parlé mariage et bébés...plus vite j'aurai notre pizza, plus vite nous rentrerons ! Il se reprit.

-Chérie, tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Quoi ?

-Un haut peut-être ? Je fermais mon gilet, lui faisant un sourire, il passa un débardeur et un pull à capuche, je pris une grosse écharpe quand même, son regard signifiait ''oui bien sur tu ne va pas avoir froid comme ça'' je pouffais, il soupira, rien de nouveau, nous prîmes les clés de la villa, descendant les escaliers, je mis mes grosses bottes fourrées, lui ses baskets et sa capuche et nous partîmes.

Nous jouâmes aux cambrioleurs, jeu très stupide et qui pouvaient se retourner contre nous, ah les jeunes...nous en prîmes deux, les faisant cuire dans le four à la villa, autant tout faire sur place.

-Bébé, chuchotais-je, ah oui, aucune lumière allumée juste celle du four, nous penchés sur le plan de travail près l'un de l'autre, nous prenons des assiettes après ?

-En carton comme tes sergents, je pouffais, bébé, le plan va tomber à l'eau si ils nous entendent je me repris, je suis ton chef alors tu m'écoutes, j'approuvais un brin d'excitation dans l'œil, il fit comme si...

-Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu n'avais pas vu mon petit regard aguicheur, il tua son rire en regardant le four, je grognais.

-Je pense que si mes parents viennent à se lever, et qu'ils nous voient en pleine action dans la cuisine à presque 3 heures du matin, ça pourrait être choquant, je grognais encore, je m'assis sur le plan retirant mon gilet, je pense que ma copine n'a pas compris, je lui mis un claque derrière la tête, il se mit à rire doucement en se redressant, grogna à son tour en me regardant, mes mains en appui sur le plan, il se mit entre mes jambes, posant mes pieds sur le haut tabouret, me faisant glisser vers lui,ses bras autour de ma taille, son front contre ma poitrine, petite sieste.

-Contre ma poitrine ?

-La meilleure place pour un homme pour dormir, il embrassa mon mamelon à travers mon petit haut inutile, je me gardais toute réaction, moins quand il m'allongea, me laissant en appui sur mes avant-bras, il recommença, allant sur l'autre.

-Tu avais parlé d'une sieste, ses mains sur mes côtes, prenant le bas de mon haut, chéri pense à tes parents...il le releva pour mon plus grand désespoir/plaisir, n'omettant aucune partie de ma poitrine, il remit mon haut, partant sur mon ventre, mon bas-ventre, mon sexe, j'échappais mon soupir, il revint vers mon visage, me redressant en même temps, nous faisant sensuels, mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes balayant mon corps, me collant à lui, amour.

-Je vais me reprendre.

-Je vais t'aider...je posais un baiser avant de me remettre sur mes avant-bras, mettant sa tête sur mon ventre, il s'assit sur un haut tabouret, son visage contre ma peau, je regardais le four il restait 10 minutes, un peu plus, plein de possibilités mais avec Esmée et Carlisle dans la tête ça calme, je posais ma tête sur le plan, grattant sa tête, je sentis qu'il relevait sa tête brièvement, j'aime bien notre après chéri.

-Je l'aimes aussi.

-Nous continuerons à faire des choses comme ça...tu sais sortir en pleine nuit juste parce que l'envie nous prend, notre secret, je le sentis sourire, pas de place à la routine, à moi de faire une micro sieste, je fermais les yeux continuant à gratter son crâne avec mes pouffais nerveusement quand il descendit son visage sur le haut de mon jean.

-Pas de ma faute, souffla-t-il, mon cerveau pense sexe, je riais légèrement, je me sens bien de faire une nuit blanche en fait, je me redressais sur mes avant-bras, j'ai un plan, dit-il sérieusement.

-Je te suis.

-Ta première mission c'est d'aller dans notre chambre mettre un pull, un des miens si tu veux avec capuche c'est mieux, je m'assis en riant doucement, tu as deux minutes, il se leva m'aidant à retrouver le sol, bébé assure ! Je partis après lui avoir fait un salut militaire.

Je montais sur la pointe des pieds me faisant la plus discrète possible, je refermais notre porte allumant la petite lumière, mettant un de ses pulls, j'allais à la salle de bain histoire de m'arranger un minimum quand même, j'éteignis la lumière ouvrant la porte lentement, je me crispais quand elle grinça, je redescendis à fond dans ma mission, le trouvant dans le salon, la porte d'entrée ouverte, les pizzas sur les cartons d'emballage, une bouteille de soda coincée avec son bras, je lui pris.

-Mission réussie ma chérie, il se pencha pour m'embrasser, ton gilet est dans la voiture je n'ai laissé aucune trace de notre passage, je riais mais en silence, prends les clés dans ma poche, il passa devant, je fermais la porte discrètement le rejoignant, ferme pas ta portière chuchota-t-il, j'acquiesçais, je posais la bouteille entre mes pieds lui prenant les pizzas, il desserra le frein à main nous laissant avancer lentement, son pied à l'extérieur.

-Tu fais de la trottinette, il échappa un rire.

-J'essaie d'être discret, ça va que nous avons laissé la voiture dans l'allée, tu te sens de fermer doucement ta porte, je la fermais à peine, il laissa la voiture descendre à mi-chemin avant de mettre le contact et de fermer sa portière, nous arrêtant en bas de l'allée, je fermais correctement la mienne, nous mîmes nos ceintures des sourires de cons aux visages, Bonnie & Clyde c'est nous, je partis dans un fou rire qu'il suivit, il prit la route opposé à chez mon père, non mais on assure, il mit la musique.

-Tu sais ma grand-mère, elle nous appelait comme ça avec mon papi, toujours à faire nos coups en douce...

-Je vais nous trouver d'autres surnoms.

-Non gardons ceux là, ça me va, nous allons attendre longtemps avant de manger ?

-Non, nous allons faire un arrêt là, dit-il en se garant sur le bas côté, nous reculâmes nos sièges après avoir détachés nos ceintures, la petite lumière du poste était suffisante pour que nous puissions voir ce que nous faisions, je lui passais sa pizza, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, il avait pensé à faire des parts, deux pizzas de Em', il va virer hystérique.

-Ce n'est pas que pour les filles ?

-Emmett devient vraiment hystérique avec la nourriture, y a pas d'autres mots,je riais mesquinement, nous finîmes de manger, la bouteille de soda y passa aussi, je récupérais son carton, dès que l'on voit une poubelle on s'arrête, bon, bah allons-y...nous nous remîmes correctement, il reprit la route, faut que je fasses de l'essence aussi, ils auront bien un distributeur de cafés, il faisait comme Carlisle, se parler tout seul.

Je le laissais arriver sur Port Angeles tranquillement, rues pratiquement déserte, il s'arrêta à la station essence, je descendis allant jeter les cartons et la bouteille à la poubelle, je le rejoignis me mettant en appui contre la voiture, bras croisés, attendant qu'il ait fait le plein.

-Bébé, dis-je, tu crois qu'ils ont des brosses à dent ? Je sais c'est bizarre mais j'en ai très envie, il se moqua.

-Surement, nous allons nous prendre des vivres au cas où aussi, il souriait regardant le compteur défiler, j'étais pire que heureuse, les soirées imprévues ce sont toujours les mieux, être en vadrouille avec mon homme, je ne connais pas de meilleur plan.

J'allais vers la caisse, pendant qu'il se garait, il me rejoignit, il paya son essence avant de faire le tour avec moi.

-Chouette ! dis-je en trouvant une brosse à dent, je serais plus à l'aise, il en prit une aussi, dentifrice, quoi d'autre ?

-De quoi as-tu envie ?

-Des vivres, nous prîmes des conneries à manger, à boire, je pris un magasine de filles remplit de test à faire avec son copain, ça c'est chouette, je le laissais payer mon nez dans le magasine.

-Chérie, le monsieur à besoin de scanner ton bouquin, je souriais penaude lui tendant.

-Vous avez des stylos ? Tu en as dans la voiture ? Demandais-je à mon homme.

-Non, je vais chercher des stylos, le caissier lui indiqua, je restais mon nez dans le magasine.

-Vous êtes en voyage ? Je le regardais.

-Non, nous habitons dans le coin, nous improvisons en fait, il me fit un petit sourire, qu'est-ce qui est ouvert à cet heure-ci ?

-Pas grand chose...

-Pas important, dit Edward, nous ne restons pas sur Port Angeles, je le laissais payer et prendre notre sac bien remplie, nous retournâmes à la voiture après être partis nous laver les dents aux toilettes, il posa tout sur le siège arrière.

-Seattle ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous reprîmes la route, tu as choisis un test ?

-Oui ! Dis-je tout sourire, c'est savez-vous parler de sexe ?

-Ça m'intéresse; Je me lançais donc, sauf que aucune réponse ne nous concernait.

-C'est nul, râlais-je, nous, on s'en fiche d'être fatigué, nous n'avons jamais laissé l'autre ne pas atteindre son orgasme, aucun de nous ne bloque...c'est là que vraiment on se dit que waw, nous ne sommes pas humains visiblement, nous rîmes bêtement, celui là il sert à rien.

Nous en fîmes plusieurs, selon les résultats, soit nous étions de grands pervers, ce qui nous fit bien rire, couple fusionnel, nous connaissions parfaitement le corps de l'autre, plein de choses dans le genre, le sexe tenait une grande place dans notre couple, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle, il en restait plein à faire mais nous arrêtâmes arrivés sur Seattle, nous allâmes nous promener près du lac Washington.

-Question ! Dis-je en me mettant devant lui, marchant à reculons, tu dois choisir une partie de mon corps laquelle tu prends ?

-Compliquée comme question...les possibilités c'est quoi ? Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Tête, buste, bas du corps, réponse A, B ou C.

-Je dirai A.

-Je dirai que tu es un menteur, nous rîmes bêtement, moi je dis réponse D; tout !

-Tu n'avais pas parlé de la réponse D !

-Faut inventer, à toi de poser une question, je me remis près de lui.

-Ton mec est un pervers, je pouffais, il te propose des jeux coquins, lequel choisis-tu ? A; te faire attacher, je haussais les sourcils, B; le laisser jouer avec de la nourriture, C; faire l'amour devant un miroir...réponse...

-Il faut le temps de la réflexion, nous nous arrêtâmes je me mis contre une rambarde, je mis nos capuches aussi, faisait pas spécialement chaud, loin de là même, est-ce qu'il y a une réponse D ?

-Non tu dois choisir, dit-il en se collant contre moi.

-Et si elles me tentent toutes ? Il me fit un sourire en coin, les miroirs...il peut y en avoir au plafond aussi ? Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, tu sais, dis-je contre sa bouche, le mieux c'est de faire les trois en même temps, tu m'attaches et joues avec de la nourriture entourés de miroir...non ?

-Je ne vais certainement pas te dire non, regarde, il colla son érection contre moi, je gémis, à toi...

-Ta copine et toi vous promenez dans les rues de Seattle, elle a froid et te demande de la réchauffer, que fais-tu ? A ; tu l'étreins, B ; tu la tripotes, suffisamment pour qu'elle ait un coup de chaud, C; tu lui fais l'amour, après tout autant faire le truc à fond...il me fixa, je flippe,deux secondes, dis-je...il plaqua son érection contre moi.

-Nous n'avons pas deux secondes, je gémis, il me souleva me mettant sur son épaule, je riais nerveusement, sa main sur mes fesses, il nous ramena à la voiture, faut trouver un coin tranquille, il me reposa au sol.

Nous le trouvâmes le coin tranquille, l'hiver c'est vraiment nase pour les vêtements, chéri perdit patience à plusieurs reprises, je me cognais autant de fois qu'il s'impatienta, mes vêtements apprirent à voler jusqu'au siège avant. Ce fut, ce fut...waw demain nous repartons pour une nuit blanche !

-Réponse C, dit-il, je lui fais l'amour, autant faire le truc à fond, je riais dans son cou, il suivit, je me redressais passant ma main sur son visage.

-Tu es un crétin.

-Je sais et je le vis bien, tu as froid ?

-Tu me demandes si j'ai encore envie ? Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Je m'inquiétais vraiment du fait que tu es froid en fait, je pouffais.

-Non ça va pour le moment je n'ai pas froid, j'embrassai son torse, descendant ma main sur son membre à travers son jean tout en le regardant, je te tripotes juste...

-Ben voyons...

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de ne pas déborder ? Demandais-je en raffermissant ma prise, il eut un sursaut, un grognement aussi, je me redressais attrapant mon haut sur le siège avant, mon boxer et mon jean aussi.

-Chérie, dit-il tendu, tu le sais non que je vois tes fesses ?

-Je me rhabille, pouffais-je, je vais te prouver que je peux ne pas déborder.

-J'ai pas dis que tu ne pouvais pas...je passais mon jean le fermant sous ses soupirs blasés, il se redressa pour refermer son jean, me couchant et se mettant entre mes jambes, pourquoi te rhabiller ?

-Je t'ai dis pourquoi...chuchotais-je, je me baissais davantage pour mieux le sentir, je gémis doucement, il se frotta doucement nous embrassant langoureusement, mes mains sur ses fesses le poussant, sa main releva ma cuisse, s'écrasant contre moi, je crispais mes mains, gémissant plus fortement, je remontais mes mains dans ses cheveux les serrant, la sienne serrant les miens, son autre main appuyant sa caresse sur mon ventre, passant sous mon petit haut pour empoigner mon sein, j'arquais mon dos, me faisant plus que impatiente dans notre baiser, nous gémissions d'envie.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas plus ? Demanda-t-il tendu, se frottant encore plus durement.

-Arrête, arrête, il me regarda étonné cessant tout mouvement, mais pourquoi tu m'écoutes ? L'agressais-je.

Et là ce fut pratiquement le drame, des petits coups à la fenêtre, monsieur le policier avec sa torche, je reste à l'arrière moi, il nous fit vite déguerpir ce rabat-joie et non il n'avait pas du voir grand chose, vitres teintés à l'arrière, laissez-moi penser qu'il n'a rien pu voir et dîtes moi qu'il existe une chance sur 5 millions qu'un jour il me reconnaisse sur une photo que mon papa shérif aura et...faut que j'arrête les films.

-Tu sais mon ange, certains médecins nous conseillerait surement une cure, non ?

-Je pense que si, riais-je.

-Tu veux continuer à te promener, j'approuvais, rouler dans les rues éclairées de Seattle ?

-Ça me plairait beaucoup oui, je me penchais pour prendre mon téléphone et prendre la vue en photo, puis une de mon homme qui m'attendait, souvenir ! Il me fit un sourire en coin.

Je montais, attrapais nos vivres, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, je sais nous n'arrêtons pas de manger, la faute au froid, tout en regardant notre future ville, nous allâmes devant notre université en faisant le tour, c'est immense je flippe encore plus.

-Où vivrons-nous ? Demandais-je.

-Le temps de l'Université le plus simple c'est d'être à côté, il serait peut-être possible nous ayons chacun nos appartements près des uns et des autres, Ben et Angela compris, je le regardais sceptique.

-Parce que tu penses pouvoir trouver 4 appartements dans un même immeuble comme ça ?

-Non pas ''comme ça'', mais ma mère a beaucoup de contact, dit-il en fixant la route.

-Et...sans mensonge ça donne quoi, il eut un bref sourire.

-Ça donne que il est temps que tu comprennes que nous sommes loin, très loin de manquer d'argent, ce qui laisse pas mal de possibilités, tu veux connaître une vérité bien qu'elle ne va peut-être pas te plaire, parce que je connais ton souci avec l'argent.

-Dis moi.

-La vérité c'est que oui nous, mes parents ont amplement les moyens, enfin je ne sais pas tout ça ne te fais pas dire que les moyens sont là ?

-Oui j'ai vu tout ça, alors quoi ? Riais-je nerveusement, vous êtes millionnaires ? Il me regarda sans sourire, je laissais mon rire mourir, il se gara, non tu plaisantes ! Il continua à me fixer, OK, tu es sérieux...dis-je nerveuse.

-Ma famille, du côté de mon père tout comme de ma mère ont toujours eu de l'argent, avec la villa, le terrain que nous avons, ma mère t'a fait construire un atelier, comment mon père pourrait vivre confortablement avec un salaire de médecin de bourgade ?

-Attends...si vous avez tant pourquoi Forks ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ali' t'en avait parlée tu te rappelles, j'approuvais, étaler le fait que nous ayons de l'argent n'a aucune utilité, quand tu as de l'argent, tu as toujours des gens intéressés qui rodent, dans une ville comme Forks mes parents ont recherchés la paix, oui, les gens de Forks se doutent que nous avons les moyens, la villa, les voitures, motos, vêtements...ça fait parler, chérie ?

-Non, non, j'écoute, je n'ai rien à dire en fait, tu veux que je dises quoi ?

-Ce que tu penses...

-Bah...tant mieux pour vous ? Rose et Jasper ?

-Ils ne manquent absolument de rien, mais vraiment de rien...

-Mon...mon père le sait ?

-Oui, je veux vraiment savoir ce que TOI tu penses...

-Moi ça ne change rien, je voudrais toujours faire moitié-moitié, je ne veux pas que notre façon de faire change que tu es beaucoup d'argent ou non, je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sentes obligés de me couvrir de cadeaux, là non plus rien de nouveau, en fait je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit change...

-Mais ça changera quand nous serons mariés...

-Non, pourquoi ça changerai ? Tu vas me faire signer un contrat de mariage ? Bah si tu veux...il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je te ferai signer quoi que ce soit ?

-C'est pas la procédure ?

-Je m'en tapes de la procédure, t'as pas plus romantique ?

-Désolée...

-Ça changera dans le sens ou tu porteras mon nom, et que tu veuilles garder une certaine forme d'indépendance d'accord mais ce qui est à moi sera tout autant à toi.

-J'aime pas cette discussion...

-Il faut pourtant en parler...

-Mais en quoi notre vie sera différente ?

-En tout et rien à la fois.

-Mais je t'ai dis, je ne veux pas que notre vie change...

-Désolé mais à ta majorité les choses changeront pour toi aussi et tu le sais...et je pense que tu sais plus que tu ne le dis à quoi t'attendre.

-Oui et non, oui, par rapport à la maison, le jardin, les choses que mon grand-père a pu m'offrir, leur mobilier, livres de collection, et autre mais ce n'est pas mon milieu, d'accord j'ai eu des cadeaux invraisemblables, d'accord aussi sur le fait que si j'appelais Franck et que je lui disais que je manque de moyen il serait le premier à me gueuler dessus pour avoir attendu, d'accord sur le fait que le financier, ne sera surement pas un problème pour moi non plus mais..hors de question que je deviennes une de ses petites connes qui jouent aux pétasses avec leur billets, je travaillerai aussi, pas mon genre de passer mes journées à compter les billets, je tiens juste à ce que nous restions comme ça, un couple simple..nympho aussi mais simple, il me regarda un sourire en coin, pacte ! Dis-je en tendant ma main, restons des crétins amour ! Il tapa dans ma main la serrant, il me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser.

-Pacte, il m'embrassa gardant ma main, nous ne changerons pas, je lui fis un sourire, il remit le contact, je récupérais ma main, tu veux conduire peut-être ?

-Oh oui, oui, oui, perdons nous ! Nous rîmes bêtement, sortant de la voiture, nous faisant un bisou devant la voiture, nous montâmes, je mis sa main sur ma nuque une fois attaché, il me massa, je souriais bêtement, mettant la musique.

Je nous perdis mais aucune importance, parlant de tout, ne parlant pas parfois, laissant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans la voiture, conduire la nuit avec mon homme, les heures défilèrent, ça passe toujours vite ses heures là, je rejoignis la Pontiac Bay, il était 5 heures passés, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

-Tu viens ? Lui demandais-je tout sourire, il me fit un sourire avant de descendre, allant à l'avant de la voiture, je le fis s'assoir m'asseyant entre ses jambes, nous mîmes nos capuches, mes mains dans les siennes, regardant le crépuscule sur le lac, plus que magnifique, il me serra contre lui, posant son menton sur mon épaule, nos pieds sur le pare-chocs.

Aucun de nous ne parla jusqu'à ce que le soleil finisse par se lever, je reposais davantage mon dos, il nous fit remonter, son dos contre le pare-brise, me serrant contre lui, sa tête sur la mienne, ça c'est les moments que j'aime par dessus tout, lui, moi, le silence apaisant, le lever du soleil juste pour nous...au moins j'avais un sourire des plus idiots, nous restâmes un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voiture refroidisse et qu'ils fassent franchement froid, je repris le volant.

-Petit déjeuner amour ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Gros petit déjeuner même, je reculais, sa main à nouveau contre ma nuque.

Nous trouvâmes un Starbucks, au passage j'apprenais qu'il en existait certain qui ne fermait jamais, bonne chose à connaître je trouve, nous entrâmes, nous prenant tout un tas de choses, je me pris un immense Cappuccino, rajoutant comme d'habitude ma cannelle, il prit pareil sauf qu'il mit de la vanille dessus, plein de muffin, pancakes, des fruits, nous nous installâmes à l'étage, restant près des fenêtres, regardant la ville s'animer de plus en plus.

Je devais probablement, non certainement avoir vraiment une sale tête mais tant que amour me regarde niaisement tout va bien, notre matinée et début d'après-midi passa à..à..à faire des courses pour Noël, fallait pas s'y prendre au dernier moment, nous retournâmes à la villa après être passé faire un coucou à mon père, j'allais faire la sieste pendant que Edward le chanceux dut repartir avec ses frères pour faire des cadeaux, encore...jamais ils arrêteront ?

**Pov Edward.**

Je rentrais à la villa, le soir allait tomber, ma fatigue je l'avais faîtes passer avec une dose important de café,mes frères derrière moi, Ali' et Rose étaient sortis, ma Bella devait être là à moins qu'elle soit en vadrouille.

-Je vais voir si Bella est là-haut, ils approuvèrent partant se faire à manger.

Je montais, rentrant dans la chambre, elle était sur la largeur du lit endormie, sur le côté, des feuilles près d'elle, oui j'ai pensé que c'était les lettres mais en jetant un coup d'oeil dessus ce n'était que les plans pour son kiosque demandé par ma mère, elle était déjà en pyjama, pantalon et petit haut, je m'assis en bout de lit après avoir retiré ses affaires, j'embrassais sa joue, poussant ses cheveux, sa petite bouche en cœur, trop mignonne, je me levais ouvrant la couette comme je le pouvais, je me débrouillais pour la soulever et la coucher correctement, elle bougea un peu surement trop à l'ouest pour se réveiller, j'embrassais à nouveau sa joue avant de me relever, je la laissais se reposer, j'éteignis la lumière rejoignant mes frères pour manger.

-Petite sœur est là ? Demanda Emmett.

-Elle dort.

Nous restâmes dans le salon, refaisant le point sur les cadeaux devant les résultats sportifs, ils prirent des nouvelles de Rose et Ali', elles étaient encore sur Seattle, Angie était restée chez elle , Ben devait être rentré peu de temps après nous, nous débarrassâmes nous lançant dans les jeux vidéos, nos parents rentrèrent peu de temps après, ils partirent se coucher,enfin soit disant, les bras pleins de sacs, rouleaux de papiers cadeaux, ils partent se planquer surtout, les filles étaient sur la route, je serai pas tranquille avant qu'elles soient à la villa, pour le moment je mettais une bonne raclée à Jasper sous les encouragements, les moqueries de Emmett, je perdis face à mon frère par contre.

-C'est qui le papa ? Nous soupirâmes, allez reconnaissez le au moins, vous êtes des brêles ce n'est pas de votre faute, il eut son rire bien gras, bien chiant, les mecs, c'est qui le papa ? J'attends ! Nous lui fîmes un doigt, vous êtes de mauvais joueurs.

-Ouais, râlais-je, si tu veux, revanche ou tu flippes trop ?

-Encore une victoire facile si tu veux mon avis, je le regardais de travers, mes sœurs arrivèrent enfin, chargées évidement, ah bah enfin ! Il se leva, embrassa Rose et partit fermer la porte, mettre l'alarme aussi, j'allais vérifier derrière et le garage rapidement, nouvelles consignes de papa Charlie, bien que Forks soit une bourgade calme, il y avait eut plusieurs cambriolage ses derniers temps et notre villa éloignée de tout pourrait être sympa pour eux à visiter, les mecs, j'ai mis des battes de base-ball sous nos lits, nous approuvâmes.

-Le temps qu'ils trouvent la villa, dit Rose, ils en ont pour un moment.

-Ouais, dit Jasper, mais sans prétention aucune, la plus belle baraque c'est ici, elles grimacèrent, vous penserez aussi à tous mettre vos voitures dans le garage, ça serait plus malins.

-Rose, tes clés, dit Emmett, elle lui donna pas rassurée, ne va pas te faire des films.

-Et si quelqu'un était dehors ? Bella est où ? Jasper accompagna Emmett pour la tranquilliser ainsi que Ali', et vous avez des battes sous le lit !

-C'est mieux que rien, nous virons plus parano que autre chose et Bella dort, dis-je, elle fait la marmotte tout va bien, elle souffla soulagée, Rose, Ali' , n'allez pas vous angoisser, elles approuvèrent nerveusement, vous avez achetés quoi ? La meilleure des questions pour qu'elles se reprennent, elles se levèrent attrapant leur sacs, elles me montrèrent les vêtements pendant que Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent par le garage, ils nous rejoignirent, regardant ce que les filles sortirent.

-Nous avons pour vous aussi ! Dit Ali' tout sourire, elle nous sortit des affaires les mettant sur la table basse.

-Pas de cadeaux de Noël ? Demanda Emmett.

-Non, dit Ali', ils sont planqués, ça, c'est comme ça, au fait le bracelet de Bella est mit de côté, il faut que les parents aillent le payer et nous les rembourssons, nous approuvâmes.

-Bella nous tuera, dit Jasper.

-Bella ne connaitra pas le prix, dit Emmett, vaut mieux pas, nous lui dirons que les pierres qui brillent ce sont des zircons.

-Ne dis rien ce soir là en fait, dit Rose, ça ne fait pas crédible du tout.

-De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, dit Ali', elle ne pourra rien en redire, elle va nous haïr mais pas grave, ça fait des mois que nous cherchons, prises de têtes, le problème est réglé.

-Eddy, tu penses que elle va bien le prendre ? Me demanda Emmett, inquiet.

-Maintenant qu'elle sait que nous avons les moyens surement, en fait non je ne crois pas, le zircon c'est pas une idée con vous savez.

-Nous sommes fichus, dit Rose, tant qu'elle ne connait jamais le prix tout ira bien.

-Je crois que au final, une sucette lui aurait parfaitement suffit, dit Jasper.

-Ne commencez pas, dit Ali', c'est trop tard, c'est son premier Noël avec nous, je suis d'accord sur le fait que Bella les choses de valeur ce n'est pas son truc, mais vous verrez elle l'aimera, peu importe que le prix soit composé de 4 chiffres, ça n'a pas d'importance et comme elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir je ne sais combien de bijoux différent et bien je dis OK Bella ! Tu en auras qu'un de nous mais va pas râler après ! Fallait être plus vénale merde !

Nous ne dîmes plus rien, Ali' marmonnait, nous la laissions se reprendre, je reconnais que sa manière de voir le cadeau hors de prix me convenait, c'était une bonne excuse, Ali' retrouva le sourire la tête dans ses sacs, sortant ce qui iraient aux Quileute et là il y avait de tout, davantage quand elle partit au garage ramenant encore des sacs mais ceux-là c'était pour Charlie et nos parents, ce fut atelier papier cadeaux.

-Ma Bella ! Dit Rose en tapant dans ses mains, je me retournais en souriant bêtement, elle souriait frottant ses yeux nous faisant un petit coucou, elle enjamba le canapé mettant son buste contre mon dos, ses bras sur mes épaules, son baiser dans mon cou, j'embrassais son poignet.

-Tu as bien dodo ? Demanda niaisement Rose, je la regardais avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-A bien dodo moi, dit-elle doucement, je passais ma main derrière pour caresser sa cuisse, j'eus un autre baiser, vous avez dévalisé les magasins encore ? Elles pouffèrent.

-Comme tu n'as pas voulu venir, dit Rose, nous avons compenser en t'achetant des choses ainsi que à tout le monde, nous étions en mission pour Esmée et Carlisle aussi.

-Désolée mais j'étais trop fatiguée.

-Nous ne te faisons aucun reproche, dit Rose, tu es le petit bébé de la fratrie, normal que tu es besoin de plus de sommeil.

-C'est la plus mignonne mais aussi la pire des excuses que tu m'ai trouvée, dit Bella en riant doucement, nous suivîmes.

-Pas grave rit Rose, bon quels jeans te plaisent le plus ? Elle regarda nous penchant un peu plus en avant.

-Le noir et le gris, Ali' et Rose se tapèrent dans la main ravie, c'est ce que vous vouliez hein ?

-Oui ! Rit Ali', tu te sens de les essayer ? Elle approuva, les gilets tu prends ceux que tu veux.

Elle se leva prenant les deux jeans allant dans la salle de bain du bas pour faire ses essais, je choisissais les gilets, elle nous montra, je me perdis deux fois dans la contemplation de ses fesses, je suis un mec après tout, premier réflexe, elle remercia mes sœurs , j'avais choisis les gilets qu'elle voulait, elle se remit dans mon dos, nous mettant à parler des prochains jours.

-Demain, avant-veille de Noël nous faisons quoi ? Demanda Ali', nous soupirâmes, je vous crotte.

-Nous allons à Vancouver, dit Bella, ils nous regardèrent tous.

-Lequel ? Demanda Emmett, Canada ou Etats-Unis.

-Au Canada ! Dit-elle toute contente en prenant l'accent qui va avec, nous rîmes tous.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Jasper en riant.

-Chercher Hikuma ! Toujours toute contente, je souriais comme un con devant d'une sa réaction de deux devant leur têtes, ça ne devait pas les aider.

-Qui est Hikuma ? Demanda Rose.

-Chéri ne dis rien ! Elle se leva allant chercher le pc revenant avec un immense sourire au visage, elle se mit au sol entre mes jambes, cherchant les photos, ils attendaient tous, je vous présente...elle tourna le PC sur le côté, HIKUMA ! Futur chien de mon papa ! Elle frappa dans ses mains.

-Oh merde, rit Emmett, j'ai la haine.

-Il est trop chouuuuuu ! S'extasia Ali', Rose c'était baissée pour mieux voir.

-Vous offrez un chien à papa Charlie ? Demanda Jasper, quel race ?

-Oui nous offrons un chien à mon papa, pépia Bella, c'est un husky sibérien, qui est différent d'un husky, plus gros, ça tire plus vers le loup, alors...adulte il pourra faire jusqu'à 28 kilos, ce sont des boules d'amour, maniaque de l'hygiène, ils la regardèrent tous moqueur, bah oui, comme ça il aura toujours une personne maniaque près de lui, je fais un clin d'oeil au passage aux Quileute pour la ressemblance au loup, clin d'œil pour notre Université, vu que le Husky est l'emblème...

-Question ! Dit Emmett, il en veut un au moins ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Au début nous pensions à un berger allemand et l'appeler Rex, ils rirent bêtement mais finalement...elle regarda les photos, il sera parfait, surtout que il n'a pas besoin de grand chose niveau soin, ils ont une santé solide, affectueux, j'avoue que il n'est pas vraiment conseillé en premier chien parce qu'il est un peu fourbe...

-Ton parfait double canin en fait, railla Rose, elle approuva en riant.

-Et mon papa aura de la compagnie comme ça, je m'occupe de faire une grande niche, deuxième cadeau, nous allons faire un stock de nourriture, des jouets, un joli collier, nous avons vus avec les Quileute, quand mon papa ne pourra pas s'en occuper ils s'en occuperont avec plaisir, Hikuma aura de l'espace, chien d'hiver donc parfait, il pourra emmener mon papa courir aussi, aller à la pêche avec et tout, moi je le sens bien, amour aussi, Jake à plus que approuvé l'idée, moi je suis contente, mon papa à défaut de femme aura au moins de la compagnie et quoi de mieux qu'un chien ? Surtout cette race, tous les vaccins seront faits déjà, sortie du pays, OK, puce électronique au cas où, enfin tout est bon ! Je les vois déjà sur le canapé, mon papa avec sa bière et tout, il me tarde et je vais me taire mais je suis trop contente ! Nous rîmes tous, j'embrassais sa tête, je vous montre à quoi il ressemble adulte !

Elle leur montra, Emmett soupira plus d'une fois, Rose le regarda du coin de l'œil puis moi, elle se leva allant dans la cuisine, je la suivis les autres tous occupés à s'extasier.

-Combien vous l'avez payés ?

-Juste le chien plus de 800 $, elle siffla, ouais mais bon on a préféré s'assurer que c'était le meilleur des élevages, Vancouver c'est le point de rencontre, nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches, il y a moins cher oui mais si c'est pour qu'il tombe malade ou meurt tôt je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Non c'est sur, elle se fit pensive.

-Tu vas craquer hein ? Elle soupira.

-Je vais lui faire ce plaisir, mais pas tout de suite, il faut que j'en parle à Esmée et Carlisle, faut que je vois si il leur reste des chiens sinon réserver pour la prochaine portée, il le mérite.

-Je t'aiderai respire, elle pouffa, elle me perturbe.

-Il en parle depuis des années et des années, maintenant pour Seattle...ce n'est pas un chien d'appartement, alors trouver une petite maison avec jardin, quitte à être en banlieue, la ville il l'a dit ce n'est pas son truc.

-Et toi ?

-Tant qu'il est bien je le serai aussi, je lui fis un petit sourire, des sacrifices il en a fait et encore je ne trouve pas que ça en est un, j'aime bien vivre à Forks, choisir quand je veux aller en ville, tu sais nous pensons même revenir ici ensuite.

-Pareil pour nous, Jasper et Ali' aussi.

-Les jeunes d'ici font tout pour partir de cette bourgade, nous non.

-Nous avons nos parents, les Quileute, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de chercher ailleurs ce que nous avons déjà, nous travaillerons surement sur Seattle, Bella c'est même certain par rapport à maman, bref, regarde les parents, Charlie, les Quileute ne semblent pas ne pas se plaire au contraire.

-Bon je me suis décidée, j'en veux un ! J'aime bien les chiens, cette race me plait bien et sans se mentir ton frère saura s'en occuper parfaitement,j'approuvais.

-Je te donnerai le nom de la personne, ils te poseront tout un tas de questions, mon père nous a aidés comme nous sommes mineurs.

-Faisons comme ça...merci Eddy !

-Tu me remercieras quand votre chien te fera criser.

-J'y penserai ne t'en fais pas...je riais nerveusement, nous prîmes des boissons retournant dans le salon, Emmett toujours sur le pc.

-Je m'en paierai un m'en fous !

-Ah non, dit Rose, ne recommence pas avec ton chien.

-Mais regarde il est trop beau ! Et je prendrai un male même pour qu'il fasse des bébés avec Hikuma ensuite distribution, tout le monde, qui voudra bien sur, aura son chien made in Cullen ! Certain que les Quileute en prendront, imagine quand nous aurons tous des gosses, ce sont des chiens de traineaux nous pourrions bien amuser nos enfants, ça le fait non ? Moi j'entends déjà leur petits rires, leur faire faire des courses, deux chiens, une petite luge pour un de nos bambins et hop ! Nous le regardions tous, Rose avait son grand sourire idiot, bien sur tu les dresses faut pas qu'ils s'emballent, plus simple, notre chien, notre petit et en promenade, sérieux personne n'est tenté ? Je regardais Bella, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vais y réfléchir nounours.

-OK et je te jures que je ne lui donnerai pas l'autorisation de dormir dans la chambre, interdit ! Bella a dit qu'ils ont des TOC comme elle, nous rîmes tous, je pourrai faire mon sport avec, je pourrai faire une nouvelle compétition entre nous ! Celui qui a le chien le plus ridicule, le notre ne sera que du muscle, je veillerai même quand elle mettra bas, je te laisse le choix du prénom, je m'occupe de tout, absolument tout le reste, les poils toutes ses choses, Bella leva la main.

-Au niveau des poils...ils n'en perdent pas beaucoup, ils muent 2 fois par an, c'est assez impressionnant mais uniquement 2 fois par an, et c'est mieux qu'un autre chien qui en perds toute l'année...

-Dis moi tout le négatif, dit Rose.

-OK..il faut absolument leur faire faire du sport, les faire courir tout les jours, si tu ne le fais pas vers l'âge de 7 ans il peut commencer à être paralysé, leurs yeux il faut faire attention, ce ne sont pas des petites natures mais il leur faut quand même des soins, vaccins évidemment et compagnie, ce sont surtout ces points sur lesquels il faut veiller, ce n'est bien sur pas un chien de garde, ils sont plus gentils que autre chose, n'aboie pas énormément, très affectueux, ce qui peut être un point négatif en quelque sorte parce qu'il a le contact facile, ils sont intelligents mais manipulateurs, indépendant, s'ennuient rapidement...après le brosser, couper les griffes de temps en temps...j'ai dis le plus gros.

-Poils, soins, bouffe, courir, je le fais moi ! Dit Emmett, il ressemblait à un gosse, je crus un moment que Rose ne tiendrait pas plus sa langue.

-Et quand nous serons à l'Université ?

-Ouais je sais, l'appart c'est mort...nous ne vivrons pas sur le campus alors une petite maison le temps de nos études ? Je nous ferai construire notre maison dans le coin en attendant, il nous faut une maison avec jardin, pas très loin d'un parc et de l'Université, tu sais d'avance que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des études poussées, j'ai mon projet avec Sam...

-Je sais nounours, laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord ? Il approuva, tu es sure que tu veux un male ?

-Ouais ça sera ''mon fistounet'', elle pouffa.

-Si nous en avons un, je te laisse le choix du prénom.

-Tu choisira avec moi, il faudrait que ça ressemble à Hikuma...

-Tu me diras nounours mais...

-Mais je ne m'emballe pas je sais...je le dresserai, je prendrai des cours, nous mettrions Charlie à l'amende.

-N'en sois pas si sur, dit Bella, ils travaillent avec des chiens parfois, tous formés, Emmett grimaça, je vous vois bien faire les idiots avec vos chiens, Ali' ton bichon ?

-Je préfère un chat finalement, un petit chaton, vous avez réveillé nos envies d'animaux, nous dit-elle.

-Tu l'auras ton chaton, dit Jasper, elle lui fit un grand sourire stupide, attends un peu.

-J'attends ! Dit-elle tout sourire, plus que quelques mois ! Je veux une fille !

-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas, vous vous rendez compte que vous vous engagez pour des années et des années ? Facile 10 ans si tout va bien, ils approuvèrent, que ce n'est pas que mignons ? Que parfois ils seront malades, diarrhée, vomit, ramassage de caca, conneries en tout genre, chat qui fait ses griffes, chiens qui s'en prend aux chaussures ? Ils approuvèrent à nouveau pas embêtés plus que ça, vacances ? Week-end ?

-Nous les ferons garder, dit Ali', je m'occuperais de tout moi aussi, m'en fiche du caca, du changement de litière, nourriture qui ne sent pas bon, je lui ferai du vrai poisson à mon petit chat, puis une vie sans animaux c'est nul ! Sans vouloir vous critiquer nous dit-elle, nous lui sourîmes.

-Bella à un cheval niveau merde je gagne haut la main, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Ah ouais carrément, rit Emmett, et c'est loin d'être un poney. Question déplaisante mais combien d'années ça vit ?

-Tout dépend du cheval, entre 18 et 30 ans...ils sifflèrent.

-Eddy nous bat encore une fois, souffla Emmett sous leur petits rires, Franck il le monte ?

-Mon grand père l'a fait avec moi, Franck ne l'a jamais fait, il disait que c'était notre cheval, mon cheval, mais Helyos à passé plus de temps avec mon grand père, il l'a dressé sous les conseils d'un professionnel, il m'a appris ensuite.

-A faire quoi ? Demanda Ali'.

-Bah par exemple...il ne devait pas bougé tant que je ne l'appelais pas, c'était un petit jeu, pomme dans ma main, elle eut un frisson, j'allais au bout du jardin et je le regardais arriver au trot, mon papi arrivait à plus de choses, il s'en occupait toute l'année mais il me faisait des câlins, il frottait sa tête et je riais comme une bécasse en panique, j'en ai passé du temps à lui faire ses tresses, nous promener, bref, se coupa-t-elle, tout ça c'est loin,je vais me chercher de l'eau, dit-elle en se redressant, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Elle prit les commandes partant dans la cuisine.

-Nous aurions du éviter de lancer le sujet ? Chuchota Rose.

-Je l'ai lancé, dis-je, il lui manque...

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas revenir pour Noël par exemple ? Me demanda Emmett, en seule réponse je lui fis un sourire en coin, ah merde t'es un bon ! Je leur fis signe de se taire.

-Avant, dit Jasper, quand est-ce qu'il sera là ?

-Bientôt, ils râlèrent pour mon manque de précision, pas de boulettes, soyez muets.

Ils acquiescèrent, Bella revint chargée posant tout sur la table, elle s'allongea sur le côté posant sa tête sur ma cuisse, regardant la télé, je posais mon dos contre le dossier, je caressais ses cheveux, en la fixant, les sourcils légèrement froncés cherchant certainement à bloquer son esprit, les autres grignotaient lançant des petits regards sur Bella désormais silencieuse.

Je me redressais me mettant à moitié allongé sur le canapé la prenant contre moi, elle se mit là aussi sur le côté regardant la télé, sa tête sur mon bras.

-Charlie il aura son petit chien quand ? Demanda Emmett.

-Le soir de Noël, dis-je, ça leur fis à tous plaisir, les parents sont OK et ça laisse à Bella le temps de faire la niche.

-Après les abris pour oiseau, un abris pour les chiens, dit Rose, tu vas la faire grande ?

-Je me tâte encore, je voulais en faire une évolutive mais trop compliqué et impossible, j'ai fais plusieurs croquis tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'était pas pour le kiosque ? Demandais-je.

-Non...tu as pris mes dessins de niche pour un kiosque ? Je regardais sur le côté, je suis encore plus dans la merde !

-Mais non mais tu sais bien que j'y connais rien, j'ai regardé rapidement.

-Quel couleur ? Demanda Ali' pour me sauver, ça marcha, merci jumelle.

Elle nous demanda nos avis, ce n'est qu'une niche mais elle stresse, pour moi quelques planches et des clous suffisent, mais pour Bella c'était un cadeau de Noël qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de louper, non elle ne panique pas pour un rien, pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

Le lendemain nous décidâmes de ne rien faire, enfin moi surtout, je dormais toute la matinée, Bella en me réveillant était partie avec ma mère se promener de ce que j'avais compris, je sais pas si il y a un message codé là-dedans.

L'après-midi je gardais Bella avec moi, nous resterions dans la chambre, le reste de ma famille ne bougeant pas plus que nous, nous nous décidâmes à nous mettre des films, projection privée, j'étais partis au salon pour faire une sélection.

-Je cherche des films à la con,dis-je en sentant leur regard curieux, je repérais Fast & Furious, je le posais sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas un film si con, dit Emmett.

-Je sais, j'eus un petit sourire, des films bien niais il y a quoi ? Je regardais Ali et Rose, elles se levèrent s'asseyant autour de moi, pas prises de tête les filles.

Elles m'en donnèrent une bonne pile, Emmett et Jasper aidèrent à leur tour, eux aussi du coup allaient se faire une après-midi cinéma, je remontais dans la chambre, la trouvant en sous-vêtements rose, passant un de mes haut, un long tee shirt de foot américain, son épaule dénudée, elle me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Je te le donne mon ange, il vaut mieux qu'il te serve, elle avança pour m'embrasser, j'attrapais mon tee-shirt la rapprochant, mes mains dans son dos, les siennes sur mes bras, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, je me penchais pour rejoindre ses lèvres, elle soupira, je me gardais mon petit sourire répondant à ses baisers, j'aurai pu soupirer sauf que point de vue virilité ce n'est pas ça, je serrai mes bras, le levant à peine du sol, ses bras autour de mon cou , je la reposais approfondissant notre baiser, nous dûmes nous séparer, rien de plus agaçant, elle posa plusieurs baisers avant de me serrer contre elle, bébé, j'ai ramené plein de film stupide, je la sentis sourire, ton café et tes brioches...j'ai même ramené ton Vin Diesel, elle se recula pour me regarder avec un sourire, je pourrai le prendre mal tu sais...

-Non t'es bien plus sexy...Vin Diesel ce n'est que du muscle.

-OK, là je le prend mal, elle se mit à rire nerveusement, je retirais mon haut, ça c'est quoi ? Je lui montrais mon torse, elle le regarda en rougissant, non parce que ton Vin Diesel il fait de la gonflette, elle se remit à rire, je ne veux pas te casser ton délire surtout, elle prit son café, Vin il ne ferai pas ça, il n'amènerait pas son café à sa copine, il en a même pas.

-Je suis sure que si.

-Ce n'est pas un mec sérieux.

-Je ne lui demande pas d'être sérieux, rit-elle, je m'en fous je ne le connais pas ! C'est juste un acteur, ne soit pas jaloux...

-Jaloux ? De lui ? Colle lui des cheveux à ton chauve body-buildé tu verras si il est toujours hot ! Elle partit dans un fou rire, va pas me faire chier ce con, elle rit deux fois plus posant sa tasse, il en a une petite je suis sur.

-Oh le gamin ! Je la regardais de travers, pardon amour, elle se remit à rire, un rire bien humiliant, elle en pleurait même, non mais reconnais que c'est bas de ta part, je haussais les épaules, chéri...

-Je le fais mieux que lui le lever de fessier alors je m'en tape, sale con, elle se contenta de rire en se tenant le ventre, je lui tournais le dos pour me retenir de rire, quand elle a le rire con c'est compliqué, n'empêche je l'emmerde ce con.

-Bébé, tu pourras te rincer l'œil sur sa partenaire.

-Elle est trop masculine, râlais-je.

-C'est une mauvaise fille !

-Oui mais non...

-Bon et bien tout est parfait, railla-t-elle, je lui fis mon premier doigt et j'en étais carrément fier, waw t'en arrive là...

-Je vais mettre un poster de Alyssa dans ma chambre, Milano je précise.

-Alyssa...genre vous êtes intime, railla-t-elle,elle a l'âge de Esmée non ? Tu sais ta maman...

-Ton Vin il a quel âge ? Demandais-je mauvais, elle rit encore.

-Pour Alyssa, dit-elle narquoise, tu n'auras qu'a récupérer ceux que tu as du mettre dans le grenier.

-Il 'y a plus rien dans le grenier, elle bloqua.

.Dieu...tu as été jusqu'à en tapisser ta chambre, j'échappais un rire nerveux, Edward Cullen et sa chambre tout plein de poster, le rire con fut de retour, elle s'allongea sur le lit en relevant ses jambes, ah merde les sales images, rit-elle, elle se releva partant de la chambre, je partis avec elle et son rire moqueur, hé ! Dit-elle à ma famille, Eddy il a vraiment eut des...re-bonjour, ils lui firent de grands sourires, il a vraiment eut des posters dans sa chambre ? D'actrices et tout ? Ils approuvèrent ses traitres, mon Dieu, tu es ridicule, je lui refis un doigt sous les protestations de mes parents.

-Quoi ? Elle se fout de ma gueule.

-Nous...commença Rose timidement, nous avons pratiquement tous eut cette période...pas toi ?

-Des affiches de concert,des trucs dans le genre mais rien d'aussi affligeant ! Tu sais les genres d'affiches avec une phrase en gras, genre ''j'aime les hommes'', merde, Rose c'était qui toi ?

-C'était surtout des torses musclés...Emmett c'était des playmates, Jasper leva sa main, lui aussi mélangés à des groupes de chanteurs, Bella riait bêtement, Ali'...

-J'ai fais une fixette sur Brad Pitt, cliché je sais, Bella grimaça, j'étais jeune et influençable, elles pouffèrent, enfin pas que lui, je fais une fixette sur à peu prés tout les acteurs canons.

-Pourquoi pas des playmates ? Me demanda Bella.

-Elles font trop fausses, trop refaites, j'aime pas, le naturel c'est mieux.

-Elles n'étaient pas toutes refaites, soupira Emmett.

-Sujet sensible ? Demanda Bella aux filles, un air moqueur, elles approuvèrent en riant, sans vouloir te contredire Emmett, en fait si, elles ne respirent pas le naturel.

-C'est sur qu'elles ne peuvent pas toutes se promener avec un tee-shirt devant sa belle-famille, nous rîmes tous, pas Bella qui se regarda et passa pivoine.

-Tu..tu pouvais pas me le dire !

-Tu es partie rapidement, riais-je, j'arrêtais pour la regarder de haut en bas, mon tee shirt arrivait à mi-cuisse, son épaule toujours dégagé, OK chérie, nous remontons, je leur tournais le dos la mettant sur mon épaule.

-A plus tard, rit Emmett.

-Beaucoup plus tard, dit Bella gênée, ils se moquèrent, moi aussi, je me repris dans les escaliers, chéri, la honte.

-Chérie, question d'habitude, elle me mit une tape sur les fesses, je riais bêtement en la posant sur le lit, ça fais partie de ton charme bien que j'aurai du te retenir, elle me poussa à me mettre sur elle, je restais en appui sur mes avant-bras.

-Quel âge tu avais ? Je grognais, mon cœur c'est juste pour ma curiosité.

-Je les enlevée à 15 ans, elle haussa les sourcils, quoi ? Demandais-je exaspéré.

-15 ans quand même, c'est tard.

-Je pourrais très bien en avoir encore, des mecs de 17 ans avec des affiches dans leur chambre il en existe beaucoup, elle regarda les murs de la chambre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous n'avons jamais accroché les cadres avec nos photos, tu sais celle que tu avais fait agrandir de Quinault, je me redressais sortant de la chambre, chéri ?

Je partis au garage partant chercher ce qu'il fallait, remontant au plus vite, elle me fit un immense sourire.

-Bébé, l'instant est important,elle me fixa moqueuse, tu me verras rarement avec un marteau dans les mains, elle se leva à son tour, sortant les cadres, tu les veux où ?

-Il y en a 6, alors 50/50 ! j'acquiesçais.

-Nous pourrions faire nos albums photos si tu veux après, elle approuva tout sourire, choisis le premier !

Nous les mîmes tous au mur, c'est sur que c'est mieux que des posters à la con, elle me fit même un rapide cours de plantage de clou, elle est plus manuel que moi, va falloir que j'y mettes avant que nous nous trouvions notre appartement j'aurai l'air un peu moins con, elle sortit toutes les photos, je m'occupais des albums photos posant tout sur le lit nous mettant un film débile au passage, nous regardâmes toutes les photos, que ce soit lors de soirées ou autre, elle se leva sortant une petite boite revenant sur le lit.

-C'est quoi ? Elle me la donna reprenant le rangement, je l'ouvris trouvant tout un tas de choses, entrées de cinéma, cartes de visite des différents restaurants ou nous avions pu aller avec les dates, ou endroit, merde, tu as les billets du concert de Yiruma ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait plusieurs années.

-Alors que ça se compte en mois, j'aime bien conserver toutes ses choses, ça nous fais des souvenirs.

-Tu veux en faire quoi ? Les mettre dans un album ou les laisser dans la boite ?

-Dans la boite c'est mieux non ? J'acquiesçai, continuant à tout regarder, nous avions finis avec les albums, elle les rangea, je posais la boite, elle se mit sur le ventre sur la largeur, sa tête sur mon ventre, j'étais plus occupé à regarder ses fesses.

-T'es loin comme ça, j'aime pas.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, mettant la couette sur nous, elle envoya un message à Charlie, éteignant son portable, passant sa jambe sur la mienne, regardant le film, non c'est sur pas besoin de réfléchir, Bella encore moins parce que ce fut pour elle l'heure de la sieste pendant le deuxième film, pour moi aussi du coup.

**Pov Bella.**

Je me tournais mettant mon dos contre son torse, sa main sur mon bas-ventre, je poussais mes cheveux sentant son souffle contre ma nuque, j'avais une de nos photos devant moi, je la fixais un moment, je pris la main d'Edward la mettant devant mon visage, j'embrassais sa paume y laissant ma bouche, je sentis Edward se réveiller, il embrassa ma nuque me faisant frissonner, je me retournais nous fixant, il caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

-Amour, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Pour nos grandes vacances...pars avec moi, je veux dire, fais le voyage que je devais faire avec mon grand-père avec moi et la Shelby, partir tous les deux sur la route, ça ne sera pas toute les vacances mais...

-Bien sur que oui je vais te suivre, nous nous sourîmes. Vous deviez aller ou ?

-Les rocheuses, suivre la 66, faire de Los Angeles à New-York en passant par les petites villes mais nous pouvons en modifier une partie pour faire de Kansas City la dernière étape.

-La boucle sera bouclée comme ça...j'acquiesçai, bon et bien nous savons ce que nous allons faire de nos vacances.

-Toi tu voulais aller où ? Il faut que ce soit tes vacances autant que les mienne.

-J'aime bien trop ton idée, je ne trouverai pas mieux, attend, j'ai une carte, il se leva la cherchant sur son bureau, le pc portable fut mit a contribution.

-Amour...je suis désolée de demander ça mais pour Noël...

-Je ne veux rien, dit-il en regardant le pc.

-Me dis pas ça, je suis désolée mais il faut que tu m'aides un peu, tu as tout déjà j'ai l'impression, j'ai des idées mais quelque chose de particulier, notre premier Noël tu peux pas me dire « je ne veux rien ».

-Pourtant comme tu l'as dit j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je ne parle pas que de matériel, mais ! Je propose que pour un cadeau particulier, on ne dépense rien, elle me fit les gros yeux, tu as un atelier...

-Mais non ! Je t'ai déjà fait des choses, je veux mieux.

-Et si pour moi le mieux c'est ça ? Oui elle me plombe du regard, Bella Swan je te promets ne pas dépenser un centime pour ton cadeau. Nous faisons des cadeaux en groupe là ça ne compte pas, tu trouveras.

-Tu m'aides pas, soupira-t-elle.

-Pour l'instant, regardons nos vacances.

Si nous avions bêtement pensé pouvoir être tranquille toute l'après-midi, nous avions été franchement naïfs, Edward avait, encore, du repartir, il allait voir mon père, au lieu de rester à la villa, j'étais partie sur Port Angeles, je me promenais, regardant les vitrines.

-Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? Je me retournais, souris quand je vis Paul, comment tu vas ?

-Depuis ce matin bien, merci, je posais un baiser sur sa joue, il fit de même en souriant.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Ils sont tous occupés et j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule je crois, il me fixa,tu es tout seul aussi ?

-Oui, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul en fait, je le fixais, ça fait du bien des fois, restons ensemble ? J'acquiesçais avec un grand sourire, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? Il nous remit face à la vitrine.

-La boite à musique, dis-je en lui montrant, c'était une grande boite en acajou, magnifique.

-Tu aimes ce genre de choses ?

-Oui, j'en avais une à Phœnix..elle s'est cassée.

-Viens, rentrons, je le suivis, il demanda à la vendeuse de nous montrer la boite, je la pris et la touchait du bout des doigts, l'ouvrant, mes yeux se brouillèrent, la vendeuse s'éloigna, Paul avait toujours son bras sur mes épaules, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me chuchota-t-il inquiet.

-Des souvenirs qui reviennent, soufflais-je.

-De bons souvenirs ? Je secouais la tête négativement.

-Pas vraiment..il y en avait une chez ma mère, je l'adorai ma boite à musique, je l'ouvrais souvent pour entendre la musique, elle me venait de ma grand mère, celle-ci lui ressemble beaucoup,c'est la même musique... je la fixais me perdant dans mes songes.

-Tu n'as pas pu la faire réparer ?

-Non, elle était fichue, mes yeux se brouillèrent, je reposais la boite,faisant taire la mélodie, mon cœur se serra, malheureusement non, je n'ai pas pu..dis-je dans un souffle,il me prit la main et nous fis sortir, il remit son bras sur mes épaules, nous faisant avancer silencieusement, désolée..

-Ne t'excuses pas, est-ce que nous pouvons prendre ma voiture, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, je le suivis sans poser davantage de question, un endroit ou j'aime bien aller en fait,dit-il au volant, nous sortîmes de Port Angeles, il se gara au bord d'une falaise, il s'assit sur le capot, posant ses pieds sur la rambarde, viens ! Je m'assis à mon tour, légèrement paniquée, ça impressionnes hein ?

-Oui, si je glisse, je tombe !

-Ça n'arrivera pas, allez viens, je posais mes pieds sur la rambarde, je m'agrippais à son bras, il rit moqueur, je le fusillais du regard, il rit deux fois plus, Bella, il n'arrivera rien, il se reprit, tu n'as pas froid au moins ?

-Non, ça va, c'est jolie ici.

-Ouais, je viens quand j'ai besoin de penser ou de me changer les idées, ça arrive souvent, personne à part toi ne connais cet endroit en fait, je le regardais étonnée, bah ouais, tu es une privilégiée, je pouffais en rougissant, ça faisait longtemps, railla-t-il, je tapais son épaule, il remit son bras sur mon épaule, me serrant contre lui, je pris sa main, nous redevînmes sérieux, c'est quoi l'histoire de la boite à musique ? Je me figeais, tout ce que tu diras resteras ici et inversement, tu as besoin de parler, confie toi à moi, je suis là...j'approuvais,et regardais devant moi, la falaise en face de nous, les vagues s'écraser contre celle-ci,je restais silencieuse un moment.

-C'est ma mère qui me l'a cassée, soufflais-je, il pencha son oreille pour mieux m'entendre, ma mère me l'a cassée un jour, parce que je l'énervais, elle a prit ma boite à musique et la jetée violemment contre le mur, elle savait que j'y tenais plus que tout, bref...ma mère.

-Si un jour elle vient, ça sera à moi de la balancer contre un mur, j'eus un petit sourire.

-Je crois que les fêtes qui arrivent me rendent bizarre, je suis heureuse mais d'un autre coté je sais pas.

-T'es nostalgique, le bon, le mauvais...

-Pour toi c'est pareil ?

-Pour tout le monde ça l'est.

-Je parle de toi, pas de tout le monde, dis-je doucement.

-Cette année ça ira.

-Je me contenterai de ça même si ce n'est pas une vrai réponse.

-Tu verras cette année ça va être bien.

-Tu vas te laisser convaincre par un Noël à l'américaine ?

-Par un Noël à la Swan et la Cullen, ça sera bien mieux, mon cadeau c'est quoi ?

-Je ne te dirai rien.

-Tu as trouvé au moins ?

-Pratiquement, Paul...

-J'espère que tu y a mis le prix, je lui soufflais un « connard », tu veux me faire connaître un vrai Noël, tu as intérêt à assurer, pour Eddy c'est quoi ?

-Eddy ne veut pas de cadeau, il ne veut pas que je dépense un centime en fait, il dit qu'il fera pareil.

-Et il dit vrai, mes yeux devinrent des billes, je te le dis si tu me dis mon cadeau, je plissais mes yeux, je prend ça pour un non.

-Nous pouvons jouer au jeu des questions ? Tu sais, le jeu, « ça se porte ? » et compagnie...

-Non, nous le savons tous en plus de ça, oui tout le monde sait ce qu'il va t'offrir.

-Pourquoi pas moi ? Demandais-je hystérique, je sais question stupide, répond !

-Non, rit-il, toi tu as pensée à quoi ?

-J'ai honte de le reconnaître mais je sèche, qu'est-ce qui ne s'achète pas ? Je me fis pensive, Paul aussi à moins qu'il fasse semblant, à part l'amour ? Chaton tu veux pas m'aider ?

-Pour l'instant j'essaie de ne pas rire de ton « à part l'amour » des plus cucul, il m'imita partant dans un fou rire, oh putain le truc pourrit que tu viens de me sortir, il m'imita à nouveau, là oui tu peux avoir honte, j'enrageais mais riais par la suite, petite chose tu déconnes, pitié que jamais, jamais, une fille avec qui je me poserai ne me sorte de ce genre de conneries.

-Paul...

-Bella...il se remit à rire comme un con, il me blase, je me blase.

-Remets toi, râlais-je, j'étais en train de penser.

-Ne recommence plus jamais en ma présence, je dus lui jurer à maintes reprises, pour Eddy j'en sais rien, puis j'ai ta phrase à la con qui tourne, c'est surtout à toi de trouver, Eddy tu le connais, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il voudrait et qui n'a pas de prix à ses yeux, tu trouveras, ta niche elle en est où ?

-Nulle part, je ne sais pas comment la faire.

-Avec des clous et des planches, un marteau aussi, voilà comment tu peux la faire, des fois tu vas te prendre la tête avec de ses trucs...chaton va t'aider.

-Papa Charlie il va être fou, dit-il en sortant les planches de la remise.

-Oui, dis-je tout sourire, nous partons après-demain, Jake et Leah le garde avant le grand jour, il me sourit, tu as une question technique !

-Oui, tu en fais une pour tant qu'il est bébé ou une grande tout de suite.

-Si je l'a fais avec les dimensions de sa taille adulte il va se perdre mais vu le temps il ne va pas coucher dehors tout de suite, est-ce qu'il couchera dehors un jour ? Demandais-je pensive, je ne crois pas que papa le laissera dehors.

-Alors pourquoi une niche ?

-Tout les chiens en n'ont une.

-Non.

-Mais, avec la maison ça fera joli, il me scruta, je prend un chien autant faire tout le pack.

-Ça ne me dit pas quelles dimensions nous allons faire.

-Une moyenne !

-Comme ça le gentil toutou restera bloqué au niveau de la sortie ou de l'entrée un jour, rit-il, faisons ça juste pour le voir galérer, je le fixais mauvaise, idée de merde Bella.

-Bon bah une grande, dis-je froidement.

-Tu peux lui en faire une évolutive sinon.

-C'est vrai ? Demandais-je ravie, nous pouvons ? C'est ce que je voulais.

-Non, alors les dimensions ?

-T'es un connard, il rit, je lui tendis la feuille avec mes croquis, il la regarda s'asseyant.

Je le regardais faire des modifications, m'expliquant pourquoi il valait mieux faire comme si ou comme ça, il s'y connait mieux que moi. La niche fut rapidement faite, nous en étions au vernissage assis au sol à papoter.

-Mon cadeau c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en peignant, j'ignorais, tu sais je peux être très chiant.

-Tu l'es déjà.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais le gamin ?

-Tu veux que te vernisses la tronche ? J'éclatais de rire nerveusement, alors ?

-Tout à l'heure je t'ai dis que ton cadeau était pratiquement fait, techniquement pour le moment tu n'as rien de ma part.

-Ce n'est que de ta part ou Eddy y a participé ?

-Il n'est au courant de rien, personne ne l'est, juste moi.

-J'aime pas les surprises petite chose.

-Alors dis toi que ta surprise c'est que tu n'auras rien, dis-je avec un grand sourire, ça sera parfait !

-J'aime vraiment pas ce genre de trucs.

-Tu l'as déjà dis, peins et tais toi.

Nous attendîmes que ça sèche pour passer la deuxième couche, il trifouillait dans mon matériel pour le moment.

-Tu cherches quoi ?

-Rien de particulier, je regarde.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

-J'ai du mal à faire du surplace, mais non je ne m'ennuie pas.

-Ton boulot comment ça va ?

-C'est la merde.

-L'appartement que tu faisais tu l'as terminé ?

-Oui j'enchaine avec un autre et sur un chantier également, tu risques de ne pas me revoir avant Noël, je vais rester à mon appartement, plus simple comme c'est sur Port Angeles.

-Tu pars ce soir ?

-Bella, je reviens dans 2 jours va pas paniquer.

-Non, non.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir, il se mit à ma table, commençant à dessiner, je me levais pour regarder me mettant près de lui.

Il me fit de la place, je le regardais faire ma tête sur son biceps, il dessinait de l'autre main, et découverte il savait dessiner et je ne parle pas de croquis, je n'eus pas besoin de demander ce qu'il faisait, j'avais reconnu, c'était la maison de ses parents.

-Tu en caches des choses, chuchotais-je.

-Quel enflure ce Paul, je pouffais, c'est rare que j'ai le temps de le faire, ne le dis à personne.

-Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Il me fit un sourire, reprenant son dessin, je restais contre son biceps fixant sa main, j'avais déjà prévu de subtiliser son dessin et de le garder par la suite.

-Tu sais environ quand tu iras les voir ? Demandais-je.

-Non pas encore, je t'avais dis au mois de janvier surement, j'en sais rien, et toi Kansas City ?

-J'ai proposé à Edward d'y aller cet été, nous partirons sur les routes avec la Shelby.

-Faire ce que voulais ton grand-père ? J'acquiesçai.

-Nous changerons certaines choses, je crois que nous ferons comme bon nous semble, avant de rentrer ça sera d'aller chez mes grands-parents.

-Jacksonville ? Il tourna sa tête vers moi, tu as toujours pour idée d'y aller ?

-Pour le moment je te dirai non.

-Ouais tu veux toujours y aller en fait, je ne répondis rien, il secoua la tête se remettant dans son dessin, tu ne trouveras pas de réponses de sa part Wakanda...elle niera, si elle vient ici elle fera pareil sauf que surprise, elle n'aura pas à nier uniquement face à Charlie et de toute manière sans nous autour, ton père ne doute pas de toi, alors quoi qu'elle dise, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

-Tu m'as dis un jour que je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie à me poser des questions.

-Ça concernait Franck et tes grands-parents, pas elle, de toute façon tu n'es pas prête à te confronter face à elle, tout comme Kansas City.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Les films que Franck a ramené tu as réussis à les regarder ? Je secouais la tête négativement, ça répond à ta question, quand à l'autre tâche de génitrice qui te sert à rien, tu vas faire quoi ? Taper à sa porte et ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas tant des réponses que je cherche de sa part, juste à me retrouver face à elle sans la craindre.

-Eddy, ton père, tu en fais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne peux pas partir sans leur dire et ça nous en avons déjà discutés.

-Nous pouvons laisser de côté cette discussion pour l'instant ? Il approuva.

Paul repartit chez lui, je restais dans le salon, personne n'était encore rentré,mon père était au boulot, les vacances passées il avait de quoi faire au commissariat. Je montais rapidement à la chambre, j'avais ramené en toute discrétion des DVD que Franck avait laissé, il y en avait de Noël, je redescendis me mettant face à la télé, insérais le dvd et restais assise ou j'étais, télécommande en main, mute,je voulais voir si Paul disait vrai sur le fait que je sois prête ou non. Je lançais et quand je les vis...j'éclatais en sanglot, regardant les images ma main devant ma bouche, je fermais les yeux mettant le son et de les entendre...le premier mot était de mon grand-père qui m'appelait me demandant ou j'étais, j'avais la même question à son égard à cet instant. J'essuyais mes joues ne lâchant plus l'écran, je me concentrais dessus me remémorant, le temps qu'il avait fait, les odeurs dans la maison tout ce que je pouvais, je n'entendais plus rien que la télé.

Je sursautais en voyant Carlisle, sa main sur ma tête, il me demanda en chuchotant si il pouvait s'assoir prés de moi sur la table basse, j'acquiesçai, il regarda sans rien dire, mes yeux à nouveau sur l'écran, nous ne dîmes pas un mot jusqu'à la fin, l'écran était devenu noir, je ne les voyais plus, j'eus un sanglot de panique je crois, il me prit rapidement dans ses bras, je me levais d'un bond, je ne pouvais pas craquer.

-Chérie...je secouais la tête négativement.

-Je...je reviens, j'allais à la salle de bain me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, j'y restais jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne, il était toujours dans le salon à me scruter, ça ira.

-Dans quelques temps, regardes en une autre mais ne le fais pas seule si tu ne veux pas craquer, j'approuvais en regardant dehors, tu veux aller prendre l'air ?

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Demandais-je tout bas, il me fit un sourire.

**Pov Bella.**

Noël était tout proche, j'étais chez mon père, ménage et tout ce qu'il faut faire pour que la maison soit en ordre, je devais m'occuper des décorations, le sapin avait été ramené mais ça j'attendrai que mon père, chéri et Paul soient là, je m'occupais du reste, c'était le matin, mon père et Paul au travail, chéri partit manigancer je ne sais quoi, il ne reviendrait que ce soir, Ali' était interdite ici pour décorer et elle était trop occupée à la villa pour donner des ordres sur la décoration,qui pourtant était terminée mais à ce que j'avais compris chez les Cullent tout était mit à la dernière minute, ça angoissait Ali' les mêmes décorations pendant plusieurs semaines, Emmett, Jasper et Rose prit en otage, Esmée et Carlisle au travail. J'allais ouvrir la porte en entendant quelqu'un frapper, j'ouvris c'était Jared et mes bébés.

-Bien le bonjour ! Dit Jared, dommage j'espérais te réveiller.

-Raté ! Je les laissais entrer.

-Nous te dérangeons ?

-Du tout, je fis mes bisous de bonjour, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, nous passions par là, il regarda l'aspirateur.

-Déjà passé, j'allais tout décorer, vous voulez m'aider ?

-Tout dépend, dit Embry, si tu es comme Ali' nous allons repartir rapidement prétextant je ne sais quoi...

-Je ne suis pas comme Ali', riais-je.

-Tu es pire ? Demanda Quil inquiet.

-Non plus.

-Alors nous restons, dit Seth.

-Vous voulez boire, manger quelque chose ?

-Si tu insistes, dit Jared.

-J'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner encore. Je préparais tout aidée de Jared, les bébés je les avaient envoyés devant la télé, Jared ici et qui m'aide,dis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ça m'inquiète aussi je te rassure, je pouffais, j'en sais rien, Kim est partit faire les magasins, alors en me levant je me suis dis « et si j'allais voir ma victime préférée » les bébés s'ennuyaient fermement, alors nous voilà, rassuré de voir que Eddy n'est pas là, nous aurions eut l'air de 4 cons à arriver au mauvais moment.

-Ne me mets pas de trucs dans le genre en tête, Claire aurait du venir.

-Avec ses parents, nous ne sommes pas chiés quand même, on débarque sans prévenir et les mains vides, là nous te vidons ton frigo...j'aime bien en fait, rit-il.

-Ça ne me dérange en rien, Paul avait remplit le frigo plus que nécessaire.

-Il a prit ses habitudes avec vous c'est bien.

-Mais toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre ?

-Bizarre non, mais je me demande si vraiment il rentrera chez lui.

-Il m'a dit que oui, pour les fêtes il reste.

-C'est ce qu'il dit mais là il prend l'habitude, la bonne habitude d'être entouré, à sa place tu te sentirai d'être à nouveau seule ?

-Pas vraiment, pas du tout en réalité mais Paul si il veut repartir ou rester nous le laisserons faire, je ne le vois pas lâcher son appart et payer un loyer pour rien c'est dommage, je crois que même si il se plait ici, il finira par repartir à un moment ou à un autre.

-A qui tu écris Bella ? Je bloquais étonnée, nous savons que tu écris à quelqu'un alors comme je suis sans gêne...

-Personne ne m'a posé de question.

-Personne n'ose poser de questions.

-Toi oui.

-C'est mon rôle de te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Je veux surtout m'assurer que...

-Ce n'est pas à ma mère ou à Franck, ni à moi-même, je ne dirai rien pour le moment.

-OK.

-C'est ça que tu voulais savoir surtout, si c'était à ma mère, il acquiesça, ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça hein, juste pour cette question.

-Je n'ai rien dis...

-Je préfère le préciser, les puceaux cria-t-il venez prendre votre bouffe ! J'eus un rire moqueur très vilain vite remballé quand ils arrivèrent, repartez dans le salon maintenant.

-Nous ne sommes pas tes larbins, dit Seth.

-Fais pas genre que tu es un grand et que tu ne veux pas voir la fin de ton dessin animé.

-T'es un con, dit Embry.

-Ouais mais allez pas rater la fin, ils prirent tout ce qu'ils leur fallait repartant, je riais moi, nous nous installâmes à table dans la cuisine, c'est toi qui voulait des gosses, me dit-il sérieusement, j'éclatais de rire, l'année prochaine, internat, il mangea tranquillement, j'étais occupée à rire, je me repris mangeant à mon tour.

-Vous restez aussi longtemps que vous voulez au fait, il me sourit.

-Tant que la décoration ne sera pas terminée nous resterons, au fait la Stanley vous l'avez revu ?

-Pas du tout, les bébés ?

-Non les parents sont là ainsi que ceux de Jane alors ils ne sont pas invités.

-Et Jane ?

-Si au début elle s'entendait avec les bébés, elle s'en fout maintenant, ils l'ont un peu trop charriés, puis si Stanley a une coupe de merde...

-Claire ?

-Les parents s'occupent de tout pour le moment, plus de possibilités de revenir chez elle pour le moment.

-La caméra ?

-Retirée avant les vacances au cas où, les affaires remise dans l'armoire, laisse la devenir folle, nous avons préférés tout retirer, il y a trop de monde chez eux.

-Pas bête...nous devrons attendre la rentrée, j'aurai aimé voir sa coupe de merde, elle a du obligatoirement se couper les cheveux.

-Kim me disait que au pire elle peut se faire des extensions.

-Aussi, soupirais-je.

-Dans tout les cas elle a du couper ses cheveux, selon Kim la pire chose qui peut arriver à une fille.

-Nous le pensons toutes, je serai capable d'en pleurer.

-Ne va pas jusque là.

-Oui m'sieur, n'empêche tu me fais ça...

-Bella, soit pas chiante.

-Non mais...il me fixa froidement, tu n'es pas une fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu sais avec les filles nous pouvons en parler des heures et des heures.

-Je suis là depuis moins de 1 heure que je me dis déjà « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ».

-Attend un peu que ça fasse 2 heures.

-Ne me donne pas tant envie, dit-il d'un ton las, je lui fis un grand sourire stupide, tu me déprimes, vilain petit rire fut de retour, là tu m'écœures un peu.

-Je t'emmerde, riais-je, je regardais dehors, la neige c'était remise à tomber, chouette, chouette, chouette...

-Pleins de pas tout neuf à faire, reprit-il mais de manière très niaise.

-Parfois tu me fais penser à Paul mais en plus désagréable.

-Il cherche à me copier depuis des années.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi nous ne passons pas davantage de temps ensemble.

-Ça finirait mal, peut-être jusqu'à se détester.

-Nous éviterons de nous voir seuls désormais.

-Nous ferons ça, t'es trop niaise.

-Tu es trop con, dis-je tout sourire, et j'ai envie de t'insulter.

-Pareil, dire qu'il aura fallut attendre tout ces mois pour s'en rendre compte.

-Waw est-ce que je te considère comme un ami ou juste le trou de cul du groupe ?

-Pour ma part je te considère comme la chieuse, à ta convenance donc...

-Trou de cul ! Ça sera parfait, nous sommes censés en venir aux mains ?

-Ne me vend pas du rêve comme ça.

-Parce que en plus tu as envie de me frapper ? Il soupira plein d'espoir, waw.

- « Waw » tu l'as déjà dit 2 fois en 3 phrases, c'est bon passe à un autre mot.

-Diwali c'est donc toi et non Jake, j'ai enfin compris, W-A-W, je la ressens là ton envie de m'en mettre une, c'est puissant.

-Je suis très expressif comme mec c'est pour ça, je regardais sur le côté je voyais pas le rapport, pimbêche, je camouflais mon sourire, en tout cas en venant nous te découvrons une nouvelle personnalité.

-C'est une révélation pour moi tu sais de me rendre compte que en tête en tête j'aurai du mal à te supporter.

-Je le savais depuis longtemps mais je me devais de ne pas le montrer à qui que ce soit.

-Tu parles trop par contre et pour dire des choses inintéressantes, c'est l'heure de décorer.

-Nous aurons d'autres discussions de ce genre histoire de voir jusqu'où nous allons nous supporter, est-ce que nous pouvons officialiser le truc ?

-Après les fêtes ça sera mieux.

-Ou pendant histoire de faire chier, j'acquiesçai après réflexion, je suis plus doué je m'en charge.

Nous passâmes la fin de journée tous ensemble, je les gardais pour manger avec nous le soir, Kim, nous avait rejointes, avec Jared ça se passa bien, nous nous ennuyons en tant que jeunes et les jeunes ont besoin de s'inventer des histoires, nous venons d'en créer une, c'est bien non ?

**Pov Edward.**

**Le lendemain matin.**

Nous étions dans la cuisine tout les 3, Bella passa comme une bombe partant dehors rencontrer le facteur, nous nous regardions, Charlie aussi avait vu Bella écrire, nous nous posions tous la question, et tout les matins nous avions droit à la même chose, le facteur, Bella qui court et qui rentrait déçue, elle était de profil passant les lettres nerveusement, s'arrêtant d'un coup sur une. Elle ne perdit pas de temps l'ouvrant rapidement, je ne sais même pas si elle savait que nous étions à la regarder, les autres lettres coincée avec son bras, elle lisait pour le moment, 2 feuilles de ce que je voyais, si son visage était crispé, elle eut un rire, s'essuya les yeux et au moment ou elle allait tourner la tête vers la maison, nous eûmes tout les 3 la même réaction, se baisser.

-Le salon les fistons, nous partîmes baissés nous mettant dans le canapé, télé allumée, elle rentra quand nous fûmes tout juste installés, du courrier poupée ? Nous la regardâmes, elle pinça ses lèvres pas loin de pleurer mais avec un petit sourire, elle tendit les lettres à Charlie partant en courant à l'étage avec les siennes, je serais flic, je dirai qu'elle nous cache vraiment quelque chose, je suis shérif, il se tut quelques secondes, elle nous cache un truc, certitude, nous ne pûmes que rire bien que nerveux.

-Non mais, commença Paul, il s'arrêta, Bella devait sautiller ou un truc dans le genre, OK, faisons comme si, visiblement ce sont des bonnes nouvelles, elle redescendit en trombe et habillée.

-Je reviens vite, elle attrapa ses clés tout sourire, j'ai mon portable, je vous aimes ! Elle fila, je soufflais un « moi aussi » de dépressif me faisant charrier par Paul et Charlie, nous écoutions tous les différents bruits, porte du garage claqué, Shelby démarrée et on peut pas dire qu'elle partit doucement.

-J'ai envie de fouiller sa chambre, dit Paul, mais je ne le ferai pas, mais vraiment j'ai envie.

-Elle a du emmener avec elle la lettre, dis-je.

-Elle doit partir voir quelqu'un, dit Charlie, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant.

Nous passâmes un moment à tenter de deviner qui ça pourrait être, abandonnant ça faisait trop de possibilités et quoi que ce soit, nous ne voulions rien gâcher, bien que c'est le genre de trucs qui me rend fou.

* * *

**Encore un peu de patience et nous accueillerons dans la joie et la bonne humeur Helyos et Hikuma, ça va être la merde avec cette dernière.**

**Pour la petite anecdote, Hikuma existe, chienne de la même race qui m'a marqué lors de vacances en chien de traîneaux en Suisse et oui ils sont fourbes ^^ je tenais donc à l'intégrer quelque part, ça sera bientôt chose faîtes et ça mettra de l'ambiance en plus de ça XD**

**Vous pouvez dès maintenant vous demander comment notre Bella va réagir face à son cheval, perso je le sens mal mais pas dans un sens négatif.**

**Pour celles qui laissent des reviews, je vous répondrai anonymes ou non ! **


	26. Chapter 26 saison 2

A la demande générale, le chapitre avec 1 jour d'avance...on dit merci aux lectrices qui sont sur Facebook ^^

Merci à Floriane pour la relecture et la correction *.*

Merci également à toutes pour les reviews !

Aux sans comptes ;

**Uukate **; Tu vas trouver la réponse aux lettre dans ce chapitre, nous verrons si Bella est un amour ou non ^^ 21 jours que tu attends, ça a du être long je le reconnais, désolée si tous les jours tu as été vérifiée, vois la bonne nouvelle, il a un jour d'avance *esquive*, merci à toi de laisser à chaque fois un avis, bisous et passe de bonne fêtes !

**Ilonka** ; La fourbe Bella a des foutus As dans sa manche, les animaux débarquent oui, une pensée pour ce cher Charlie qui aura le temps de péter un plomb avec sa petite Hikuma XD

Passe toi aussi un Joyeux Noël.

**Elodie** : Les voisins de Frank, j'ai envie de te dire non bien que ça aurait pu...Jared et Bella, ils vont continuer ne t'en fais pas, ça me défoule tout autant ça tombe bien :) Bonne fêtes de fin d'année miss.

**Beatrice** : Stanley reprend du service à la rentrée ne t'inquiètes pas, la rentrée sera au prochain chapitre, je ne ferai pas le jour de l'an, ça serait trop répétitif, oui, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, fin des cogitations, il était temps...tu me diras si tu as ressenti la joie et des larmes XD Joyeux Noël !

**Iza** : Pourvu que tu la lises pendant encore plusieurs mois ;) merci pour ta review qui en quelques mots m'a fait rêver également ^^ passe de bonne fête et rendes-vous en 2012...

**BECULLEN** : 1er point : j'aime ton 1er point XD

2ème point : Je les préfére également dans leur habitat naturel, 1 chapitre et demi en « extérieur » suffisait...

3ème point : Non tu n'as pas bon lol mais c'est pas grave hein, tu as essayer au moins !

4ème point : Jessica me manque également, ne plus la voir en prendre plein la tronche me manque, dis toi qu'elle revient au prochain chapitre...si je pouvais au lieu d'une perruque bleu je lui raserai le crâne mais style iroquois, enfin ce n'est qu'une idée parmis tant d'autres, par contre la Chrystie il n'est pas dit qu'elle termine en souffre douleur (je te laisse y songer, attend en fait avant d'y penser), le combat dans la boue mais pourquoi pas ? Mdrr

5ème point : Les câlins, c'est vrai qu'il y en a moins mais je ne veux pas en mettre à chaque chapitre et quand une histoire est tournée sur une vingtaine de personnages ça complique encore plus, mais il y en aura d'autres, des moments Ed /Bella, c'est aussi que les lemons faut vraiment que je sois bien dedans...

Je te souhaite un très bon Noël également et oui c'est leur Noël également, bisous madame.

**Syrine :** Merci et je te renvoies des bisous ^^

**Coco :** Je sais qui tu es lol 2 semaines pour lire toute ma fic et tu es toujours là, c'est bon signe ^^ dés le départ j'avais imaginé ma fic de cette façon, plein des personnages, en créer certains, ça facilite l'écriture parce que tu trouves toujours un ou des persos à mettre en avant...Le rire et les larmes aux yeux c'est le but que je recherchais alors c'est parfait !

Edy qui boit ça va venir, je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à l'attendre, moi aussi, je me tâte encore sur comment le faire bien que j'ai ma petite idée, son passé tu en sauras un peu plus aussi.

Bonne fête et merci ;)

Bonne fête à toutes et un grand merci pour vos reviews, votre soutien, vos MP d'encouragements, sans vous en rendre compte vous m'avez à plusieurs reprises redonnée le sourire cet année, en me mettant à écrire je voulais le faire pour partager quelque chose, je pense avoir obtenu ce que je désirais, continuons en 2012 ^^ merci.

Le chapitre concerne Noël, vous ne saurez pas combien de cadeaux à chaque persos et ce qu'ils sont parce que..bah pas très utile à l'avancement de l'histoire, j'ai mis en avant certains persos,certains cadeaux surtout Bella vu que la fic tourne autour d'elle principalement.

Chapitre qui fut long à écrire et qui me touche particulièrement, un chapitre qui me tenait à coeur que j'espère ne pas avoir louper.

Passez toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, profitez de vos familles et amis et nous nous retrouverons en 2012.

Ce qui compte à Noël, ce n'est pas de décorer le sapin, c'est d'être tous réunis. « Kevin Bright »

* * *

Chapitre 26 Saison 2

Noël

POV BELLA

Je me levais avant mon père et Edward, je prenais un premier café dans la cuisine tranquillement, il était 6 heures du matin, j'étais à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait me manquer comme cadeau, celui de Edward j'avais réussis à trouver, coup de chance, gros coup de chance et non pas 1 centimes de dépenser. J'énumérais tout le monde dans ma petite tête avec le cadeau associé, les paquets cadeaux étaient tous fait, le montant disponible sur mon compte m'avait fait peur par contre, je soupirais.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer la journée ma poupée, je lui souris, il embrassa ma tête se servant son café, il se mit face à moi, ce n'est pas non plus une heure pour se lever.

-Nous partons tôt avec Edward ce matin.

-Et vous allez où ? Je me contentais de sourire, je suis concerné c'est ça ? Nouveau sourire, il soupira.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer la journée.

-Je comprends ton soupir maintenant au moins, sourit-il, c'est quoi ?

-Bien sûr que je vais te le dire papa, histoire de tout gâcher, tu fais comme Paul.

-C'est mon fiston N°2, normal, je pouffais.

-Et mon cadeau c'est quoi ?

-Il fait froid ? Tu as mis ton nez dehors ?

-Non, riais-je, il regardait dehors, joli diversion.

-De quoi tu parles poupée ?

-Nous pouvons aussi discuter de tes vacances à Las Vegas.

-J'aurai aimé mais je dois aller bosser, fiston est réveillé ?

-Je suis là ! Nous nous sourîmes.

-Je parlais avec mon papa de ses vacances, il cherche à dévier, avant nous parlions de mon cadeau, ils échangèrent un regard brièvement, dois-je en déduire que c'est un cadeau commun ? Ils me répondirent « non » en même temps, mais oui bien sûr.

-Je vais bosser fiston, ne la laisse pas te corrompre.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa Charlie je gère.

Mon papa m'embrassa avant de partir, je regardais Edward avec un petit sourire en coin, il fut très intéressé par la boîte de céréales, ne la lâchant pas du regard tout en mangeant.

-Amour...

-Hum ? Je riais bêtement.

-Tu arrives à faire le jeu ?

-C'est un labyrinthe, je riais deux fois plus, il faut que je me concentre, nous prenons quel voiture ? La tienne ou la mienne ?

-La tienne comme prévu, il approuva, ses yeux toujours sur sa boîte, amour...je ne poserai pas de questions, tu peux arrêter, il releva son regard, tu as finis ton jeu quand même ?

-Tu me stresses.

-Je vois ça, je me levais me mettant sur lui sur le côté, j'embrassais sa joue.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Je ne fais qu'un câlin, pas de vices, puis tu as dis à mon père que tu gères.

-C'est vrai et c'est le cas, je le regardais moqueuse, vivement que ça prenne fin tout ça, soupira-t-il.

-Mon papa dit que commencer sa journée en soupirant ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Il a raison, va te préparer si tu veux.

-Ah...moi qui t'attendais pour la douche, je me levais, tant pis, je l'embrassais avant de me relever.

-Chérie attend moi, il attrapa ma main.

-Regarde tu as un labyrinthe sur ton paquet de céréales, dis-je d'un ton enjoué, il plissa ses yeux, à toute !

Je partis rapidement à la salle de bain, douche brûlante de préférence, je fis au plus vite m'enveloppant dans ma serviette chéri arriva torse nu en m'ignorant, bien sûr que mes yeux dérivent, je terminais de me laver les dents le regardant se déshabiller dans le miroir, il provoque, je retirais ma serviette restant nue comme si c'était tout à fait mon genre, je sortis de la salle de bain la refermant bien, niveau provocation qui gagne ? Niveau frustration nous sommes ex-æquo, fierté oblige aucun de nous ne céda, je m'habillais entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Niveau vêtements je fis simple, jean, petit pull, bottes fourrées, gros gilet pour partir et chignon coiffé-décoiffé, maquillée et petites boucles d'oreilles. Amour frustré arriva habillé, oui j'ai de gros regrets, nous nous fixâmes.

-Nous pouvons vraiment être très con parfois, dis-je.

-Je trouve aussi, il me prit dans ses bras, joli chignon, joli tout court, je rougis, il regarda l'heure, il faut partir si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

-Plus vite partit, plus vite rentré, nous nous embrassâmes avant de nous séparer.

Nous prîmes ce qu'il nous fallait comme papier pour là-bas, l'argent surtout, j'avais préparé une petite couverture pour le voyage de retour et nous étions sur la route, nous avions pratiquement 5 heures de route aller uniquement, j'avais pris le volant, sa main comme à son habitude sur ma nuque.

-Dès que tu ne le sens plus tu me le dis mon ange.

-Pour le moment je suis bien trop contente de conduire, dors un peu, pense qu'il y a le retour, en fait on passe notre journée sur la route, il soupira, et en Ferry !

-Tant que Hikuma n'est pas malade pendant la route.

-Elle le sera maintenant que tu l'as dit.

-Elle fera le voyage sur le toit, je le regardais de travers, mon ange...

-Fais la sieste ça sera mieux.

Il mit du temps à s'endormir ne voulant pas me laisser seule, il se réveilla lors de l'arrivée sur le Ferry, je le laissais reprendre le volant à la frontière Canadienne, nous retrouvâmes l'éleveur dans une immense animalerie, nous papotâmes élevage, nourriture et compagnie et quand je la vis...oh merde elle est trop chou, j'avais le droit à des bisous, je m'étais baissée à sa hauteur, laissant Edward tout régler, elle sautillait, ah merde, une peluche et oui je lui parle, mon premier « Hikuma » me donna droit aux larmes aux yeux je ne suis pas finis je crois, Edward s'approcha sourire idiot au visage.

-Regarde amour elle est trop belle, il la caressa la prenant dans ses bras, je fis la gueule 10 secondes, il la papouillait, je refis la gueule 10 secondes, la caressant dès que je pouvais, Edward me la donna, est-ce que comme prévu vous nous avez mis tout ce que nous vous avions commandés ?

-Oui tout est là, il ouvrit un gros carton, sa nourriture, l'autre jouet, laisse, produit de soin dont vous pourriez avoir besoin et le panier, je souriais connement.

Il nous offrit le café, dans une animalerie je savais pas que c'était possible, quoi que ils ont bien une machine à café, laissons ça de côté si vous voulez bien, je papouille mon petit chien, en parfait maîtres hystériques elle avait déjà sa médaille avec son prénom, petit collier rose, je vous rassure je n'irai pas jusqu'à l'habiller j'ai toujours trouvé ça moche puis ma petite Hikuma elle ne craint pas le froid. Nous demandâmes un maximum d'informations, les papiers étaient parfaitement en règle, nous avions demandé conseil auprès du vétérinaire de Forks pour être sûr que tout le serait, ça l'était, je riais entre deux conseils, bébé Hikuma était câline, elle me refit avoir les larmes aux yeux...C'est à cause de Noël.

Je posais enfin cette pauvre petite Hikuma pour aider à tout mettre dans la voiture, hé ! Elle me suit, je pouffais.

-Je reviens, regarde nous mettons juste toutes tes affaires dans la voiture, une fois que tout est rangé je reviens te chercher, j'éclatais de rire, assise les pattes écartées et tête sur le côté, je reviens ! L'éleveur resta avec, chéri j'arrive à communiquer avec ! Elle m'a regardé attentivement pendant que je lui parlais.

-Ou elle se demande ce que tu peux lui raconter, il m'embrassa en souriant, t'en fais pas moi aussi je lui ai parlée et je crois qu'elle m'a comprise aussi, nous rîmes bêtement, regarde, je me retournais, Hikuma sur ses pattes arrières à nous fixer de la fenêtre, tu veux conduire ?

-Non ! Toi conduis !

-Shi Fu Mi ?

-T'es un gamin, j'ai plus conduis que toi amour, il insista pour son jeu, je perdis lâchant un gros merde, je m'en fiche de toute façon.

-Nous pouvons aller manger et là je te la laisse, nous nous trouverons bien un truc en terrasse et tu ne vas pas conduire tout le trajet.

-J'espère qu'elle te vomira dessus, il préféra rire.

Dernier mots échangés avec le propriétaire, qui oui nous avait bien fait la leçon mais de savoir que nous n'étions pas les propriétaires l'avait quelques peu soulagés, deux fois plus quand il sut que c'était pour mon papa shérif, les shérifs ça met en confiance. Nous gardions de toute façon contact il voulait, si nous acceptions, avoir des photos de temps en temps, ça nous le ferons sans problèmes ! Il nous indiqua où se rendre pour être tranquille.

-A moi la laisse ! Dis-je, t'avais qu'à pas gagner, je fis un bisou à Hikuma la posant au sol, j'étais fière, Edward prit ma main, ça faisait adulte je trouve, couple qui se promène dans les rues à la sortie du travail et...faut que je repose mes neurones.

Nous trouvâmes l'endroit proposé par l'éleveur, nous installant en terrasse, j'avais prévenue Edward que si un mioche ou un adulte tentait de toucher Hikuma je serai désagréable, il ne laisserait personne la toucher de toute façon, l'était comme moi à ce sujet, la serveuse tenta mais nous fîmes les gens asocial, nous sommes américains, elle est canadienne, nous ne sommes pas censé s'apprécier, enfin je crois.

-Mon ange...il échappa un rire.

-Ah non hein, ils vont la microbifier ! Il rit vraiment cette fois, moi je vais jamais aller tripoter un chien, il me regarda, les vacances au ski ça compte pas, je parle dans la rue.

-Oui bien sûr ce n'était pas pareil, railla-t-il.

-On ne tripote pas ce qui ne nous appartient pas ! Ce n'est pas poli, je vais me laver les mains, je reviens, que personne ne te touche ou Hikuma.

-Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de laisser quiconque nous toucher, j'approuvais.

Pov Edward.

Je regardais ma psychopathe aller se laver les mains, j'irai après, pour le moment je regardais Hikuma au sol, sifflais et la prit sur moi, un maximum de câlin dans un temps limité, ça rend vite niais par contre ce genre de petite boule de poil, je fixais ses yeux bleus, elle avait vraiment une bonne tête.

-Quand maman Bella revient, je te repose au sol mais après dans la voiture tu seras avec moi, elle me lécha la joue, elle se prit encore plus de câlin, Hikuma, on se reprend, fait comme si.

Je la reposais l'air de rien, Bella revint, j'allais me laver les mains à mon tour, revenant à table, nos plats étaient arrivés, Hikuma au sol à nous regarder, ah oui c'est particulier ça, tu manges et elle te fixe, tu culpabilises parce que pour le trajet elle est à jeun et toi tu t'empiffres, Bella fit une dépression, nous ne cédions pas, mais mangeâmes rapidement par contre, nous pûmes avoir un peu d'eau pour elle. Je vous laisse imaginer Bella ensuite dans la rue avec le premier pipi de Hikuma ... Le moment tant attendu arriva, le retour en voiture, je mis la couverture sur mes jambes si problème ce n'est pas moi qui prend, ma Bella nous regardait du coin de l'œil reniflant la jalousie, j'avais pris un jouet pour occuper Hikuma.

Pov Bella.

Je le sais hein qu'il me nargue, je l'aurai après m'en fiche, vivement que mon père la récupère je crois, il reprit le volant après le ferry, bébé faisait dodo, je fis attention à ne pas la réveiller en la câlinant, nous ne regrettâmes pas notre choix de cadeau en tous les cas, je m'étais calmée, je redeviendrais hystérique quand elle se réveillera. Nous allâmes directement à La Push, chez Jake restant avec lui et Leah tous les 4, l'éleveur nous avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas 36 personnes autour de Hikuma, ça la perturberait. Alors les Quileutes la virent mais de loin pour le moment, Jake la laissa se promener sur sa grande table en bois.

-Vous êtes chiant, j'en veux un maintenant.

-Nous allons tous en vouloir, dit Leah, nous allons attendre déjà voir comme Charlie gère.

-Emmett en aura un, dit Edward, il propose de leur faire faire des bébés made In Cullen.

-Oh voilà qui tombe bien, dit Leah, ça nous laisse le temps comme ça, Jake approuva.

-On réserve d'avance.

-Je lui transmettrai, dit Edward.

-Elle doit avoir faim, dit Leah.

-Je m'en charge ! Criais-je en me levant d'un bond, ils mes regardèrent tous, Hikuma compris, preum's ? Demandais-je en grimaçant, j'attrapais Hikuma, viens avec moi bébé, nous allons à la voiture !

J'ignorais les remarques, nous sortîmes, elle ne me suit pas, elle joue dans la neige, je pris tout ce qu'il fallait et là j'intéressais Hikuma, je retournais dans la maison me faisant sauter et aboyer dessus, à l'intérieur elle sautillait, s'impatientant, je stresse, je rinçais l'écuelle faisant au plus vite, oui ils se moquent, je la servis au plus vite, soufflant pour me détendre quand ce fut le cas, je m'assis sur le banc la regardant, première fois que je la vois manger.

-Le premier caca, tu diras preum's aussi ? Me demanda Jake.

-C'est celui qui demande, dis-je, qui le fait, tu l'as jusqu'à demain.

-Moi je m'en fous, mais tu feras comment quand ça sera chez ton père ?

-C'est le chien de mon papa, n'a plus faim déjà ? Demandais-je à Hikuma, viens faire câlin !

Je lui fis mes câlins, nous jouâmes dehors avec ressemblant à 4 gamins, Leah et Jake ne cachèrent pas leur joies quand nous dûmes partir, nous déprimions avec Edward leur faisant mille et une recommandations. Mais dès demain matin jour de Noël nous la récupérions, papa n'arrivant à la villa que plus tard et nous aurons de quoi la planquer.

Nous rentrâmes, je pris des nouvelles de Paul avant de faire à manger, il ne rentrait pas ce soir à cause du boulot, tout en faisant à manger je commençais à préparer des tartes pour demain, chéri m'aidait, non en fait il ne m'aide pas vraiment.

-Demain nous allons à la villa tôt non ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui le plus tôt possible, je dois aider ta mère à faire à manger, ta jumelle s'occupe de la table.

-Pourquoi tu fixes la pendule ? Je baissais mon regard.

-Je calcule le temps entre les tartes, faire à manger pour nous et l'heure à laquelle nous devons être chez toi.

-Et tu arrives à tout compter ?

-Oui ça y est, je vais chez ta mère pour 7 heures, tu peux rester dormir et aller récupérer Hikuma non ?

-Je retourne dormir chez mes parents en te déposant et j'irais récupérer Hikuma par la suite et en attendant, pendant que le four s'occupe de notre repas, il me mit sur son épaule me posant sur le canapé, il se mit vite sur moi pour me bloquer, les tartes attendront moi non.

-Tu me fais un caprice ? Me moquais-je.

-C'est Noël, je peux.

-Et moi aussi ?

-Non, tradition chez les Cullen, vous nous rendez fous toute l'année, nous c'est pendant Noël.

-Tu le sais que ce que tu dis est un mensonge non ?

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-J'appelle ta maman ?

-Non, il posa sa tête sur mon buste, menace de merde, murmura-t-il.

-Mais très efficace amour !

-Finalement, dit-il en se relevant, va faire tes tartes, je le regardais étonnée, je le dirai à ma mère si tu ne les fais pas.

-Ce matin côté frustration ce n'était pas assez ? Je me levais à mon tour déçue retournant dans la cuisine.

-Je fais le con là non ?

-Je trouve que ça arrive plus souvent ces dernier temps, tu as perdu de ta perfection, fallait bien que ça arrive non ?

-Reviens sur le canapé mon ange, on la refait ! Je secouais la tête négativement me concentrant sur les doses, Bella ! Je te jure que je vais me tenir, c'est les fêtes ça me rend nerveux tous les ans, cette année c'est pire, je le fixais en pensant que il ressemble à une fille hystérique, Bella fais câlin, je suis sceptique sur mon homme, Bella ?

-Tu me fais peur, soufflais-je, au début j'ai eus la sensation d'avoir une fille en face de moi là j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse, il me plomba du regard, « Bella fais câlin » tu es bizarre, tu es en manque de Paul ? De sport ?

-Je voulais juste un câlin et...putain j'ai osé faire un truc comme ça devant toi...J'approuvais en riant.

-Va faire un truc super masculin et reviens après !

-Ouais je vais faire ça...il se fit pensif.

-Pitié ne me demande pas de te trouver un truc super masculin à faire, il dévia son regard, ouvrit le frigo, prit une bière, s'assit sur une chaise, main dans le pantalon, j'éclatais de rire.

-J'ai trouvé que ça, fais la bouffe femme, j'attends.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ma fille ? Papa est de retour, ce fut amusant de voir mon père et Edward se regarder, amour tout rouge et ça c'est rare, main toujours dans le pantalon, il la retira rapidement, mon père toujours à le fixer perplexe.

-Il joue, dis-je, je lui fis un bisou, il y a quelques minutes il m'a fait l'hystérique puis le petit garçon, là il se reprend, ça n'aide pas mon père je crois, tiens des tartes ! Je me remis dans mes préparations en me retenant plusieurs fois de rires dans ce grand silence.

Le bruit de ma camionnette nous sortit du silence, Emmett en Père Noël, il était énorme, nous éclations de rire, mon père continua de rire seul, à l'avant de la voiture, les Cullen en costume de rennes, merde il n'avait pas oublié, il rentra dans la maison, avec ses « oh, oh, oh ».

-Oh, Oh, Oh, recommença-t-il, Noël étant demain, nous avons des invitations à donner, il me montra sa hotte, cartes, chocolats, et vos déguisements, bougez-vous et soyez de bons rennes !

Nous...nous nous changions, mettant suffisamment de vêtements en dessous pour ne pas avoir froid, si je parus mignonne aux yeux de mon père, pour Edward il eut un bon fou rire, Emmett l'acheva en nous mettant un nez rouge qui clignote, mon papa fut invité à se joindre à nous.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres en souffrance psychologique, corde tendu à l'avant, corde entouré de grandes guirlandes électriques, nous prîmes place avec Edward juste le temps de la photo, Emmett sur le plateau à tenir les cordes, tortionnaire. Je montais avec Edward et Rose à l'arrière de la voiture de mon père, non, nous n'allions pas faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à La Push, physiquement impossible...Rose nous expliqua comment ça allait se passer, mon père, lui, eu régulièrement des crises de rires, 3 rennes, le nez qui clignote à l'arrière de sa voiture ça l'amuse, il avait simplement récolté un bonnet de Père Noël, monde injuste.

En bas de l'allée de la Push, nous attendions Emmett, j'avais vu un générateur, il fut aidé par mon père, des guirlandes électriques tout autour, nous prîmes place non sans râler mais comment nous prendre au sérieux avec nos nez qui clignotent ?

-Papa Charlie au volant, il y alla, vous si vous n'avancez pas je vous fouette.

-Le Père Noël est censé être gentil, dit Jasper.

-Appelle moi Père Connard alors, il tira sur les cordes on se magne !

Mon père avança nous aussi, musique de Noël à fond dans ma voiture, nous dûmes chanter aussi, Père Connard lui était au taquet, j'évitais par contre de regarder mon homme en renne, nous étions pratiquement en haut de l'allée, je paniquais...Hikuma...j'osais me retourner sur Emmett.

-Avance l'herbivore, Père Connard connait ton inquiétude, il baissa sa barbe et me fit un grand sourire, perdez pas le rythme, OH OH OH, cria-t-il de toute ses forces, il me fit sursauter, ça fit sortir les Quileute de la maison de Sam, où, où, où est le Père Noël ? Répondez mes rennes, nous répondîmes « sur la camionnette », il eut son rire gras et le refit sous les moqueries des Quileute, il tira sur les cordes pour nous stopper, mon père baissa la musique, Emmett posa son pied sur la remorque et se mit à chanter, qui qui qui vient vous inviter à fêter Noël avec nous demain ?

-Le père Noël, cria Jake avant de rire.

-Je n'ai pas assez entendu mon enfant, ils recommencèrent, les autres criant tout autant, Emmett prit sa hotte leur jetant des chocolats et des sucres d'orges, Jasper vient là ! Il s'avança, va donner ça, il lui tendit une enveloppe, Jasper tendit les mains, ouvre ta gueule, les rennes n'ont pas de mains, bave pas dessus, donne à Jared, il y alla sous nos rires, nous y passâmes tous à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que chacun ai son invitation, bien en formation maintenant, nous nous regroupions, et on chante !

Nous chantâmes 2 chansons, Emmett devant nous, nous suivions ses pas, ça ressemblait à « Thriller » de Michaël Jackson, ce fut une catastrophe, Emmett ajoutais parfois des « viendrez-vous ? Viendrez-vous ? » que nous reprenions, ils répondirent « oui » à chaque fois, ils pleuraient de rire la plupart, bien sûr que c'est filmé vous pensez bien que Emmett voudrait une trace, c'est mon père qui filme, la musique se coupa, nous étions encore à danser que Emmett prit la pose au sol, en appui sur un bras, pied sur le genou de son autre jambe, ils applaudirent, il se redressa sortant un seau.

-Vous pouvez donner à manger aux rennes, nous le regardions de travers, par contre les Quileute eux perdirent pas de temps, Jared fut devant moi, c'était des corn flakes, son sourire sournois me fit peur.

-Ouvre ! J'allais répondre mais Père Connard était près de moi, je le fis, Jared ne se priva pas pour limite m'étouffer tout en riant, gentil, gentil...dit-il en tapotant ma tête.

J'en ai bouffé des céréales je vous le dis, nous en avons tous mangés, certains finirent au sol,Père méga Connard nous demanda de reprendre la route, papa fit demi-tour avec nous devant, cordes en main, s'arrêtant, Emmett sortit un autre seau le déversant en le jetant en l'air, pleins d'étoiles dorées, encore un « OH OH OH » et nous partîmes en chansons, les paroles dévièrent en « Où est le mec qui va se faire défoncer ? » proposé par Edward notre réponse fut « sur, sur, sur la camionnette » nous fîmes des variantes jusqu'au bout de l'allée, il riait l'inconscient, nous l'attrapâmes le mettant au sol, céréales pour lui aussi, neige et...et c'est tout,rien d'autres sous la main, lui riait toujours.

-Vous avez voulu que je me déguise ! Rit-il, arrêtez c'était stylé comme truc.

-Je trouve que oui, dit mon père en riant, je vous ramène.

Emmett resta sur le plateau, bras grands ouverts, ou parfois juste un pour se tenir, à crier, chanter, il est sobre hein, mon père arriva chez lui nous passâmes tous sur le plateau avec Père Connard, mon père au volant, chantant jusqu'à la villa, ça réchauffe de passer pour les plus cons de Forks, parce que évidement que mon papa fit tout le tour dans la ville, nous battions toutes les chorales, arrivés devant Jessica au cas où qu'elle soit là, à la question « Où, où, où est la plus conne ? » sa maison fut désignée...nous passâmes devant chez Angie et Ben, Ben et Alex bloqué chez le Père Weber, ils avaient droit à la messe de minuit ce soir...de nous voir leur firent plaisir, je laissais même ma copine me nourrir en gentil renne que je suis.

Arrivés à la villa, Esmée et Carlisle firent plus que d'apprécier, nous nous changeâmes redevant des personnes dîtes normales, nous restâmes manger, Edward, mon père et moi rentrâmes ensuite, je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée, je tombais comme une masse par la suite, épuisée.

J'étais la première dans la cuisine, rapidement rejointe par Esmée, nous nous prîmes un café nous mettant ensuite d'accord sur ce que nous ferions, jean, débardeur, chignon tablier autour de la taille, elle me laissait faire les choses à ma manière, Leah et Emily ramènerait des plats également...

Je m'occupais de faire le petit déjeuner, j'avais promis à Emmett il y a un moment de lui faire des muffins, bagels et compagnie, niveau provisions nous avions ce qu'il fallait. Quand Emmett débarqua, l'est pas fou le garçon avec la bouffe, il se fit entendre.

-Oh putain tu as pas oublié ! Me cria-t-il dans les oreilles, il m'embrassa sur la joue, oh ! Joyeux Noël p'tite sœur, il me refit un bisou, m'man ! Elle se fit crier dessus à son tour, ça réveille c'est certain.

-Laisse-moi deux minutes et je t'apporte tout, dis-je, mais ne cri pas, dis-moi ce que tu veux, je pris commande, commande valable pour 4 personnes.

Une fois que le grizzly fut servi, je me remis à cuisiner, nous avions beaucoup de monde attendu, je me mis près de Esmée, secrètement nous nous fîmes une compétition je crois, enfin je suis pas sure mais son petit regard et le fait qu'elle se dépêche me le fit penser. Nous étions dans les petits gâteaux de Noël en forme d'étoiles et au chocolat blanc, nous en avions pas mal à faire ainsi que d'autres sortes. Le temps qu'une première partie soit au four nous préparâmes le reste, Ali' et Rose arrivèrent, petit déjeuner et joyeux noël des plus niais passés elles nous aidèrent, nous les laissions terminer les gâteaux, je commençais les entrées que ce soit pour ce midi ou pour ce soir, Emmett n'était jamais loin...

-Merde maman, laisse Bella souffler.

-Elle ne veut pas, rit-elle au moins nous aurons le temps, Ali' chérie, je te laisse t'occuper de la déco.

-Je commence, je commence et personne ne m'aide, je fais toute seule ! Je la regardais étonnée, je fais toujours la table toute seule, elle me fit un bisou me piquant un de mes gâteaux.

Rose elle s'occupa du ménage dans le salon, Emmett...Emmett restait à proximité de la cuisine, chéri trouva enfin le chemin de la cuisine, il embrassa Esmée venant me rejoindre ensuite, il se mit dans mon dos, je lui donnais un gâteau, Esmée décréta l'heure de la pause, café en main et direction le salon, je fis de même, restant dans la cuisine avec Edward, il est pas complètement réveillé amour, je le laisse émerger, je restais debout à le regarder lui et ses cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens, les gâteaux lui plaisent, les muffins aussi, il me fixa avec son petit sourire en coin tout en mangeant, je pouffais, il termina son café le posant dans l'évier en se mettant devant moi.

-Je dois sentir un peu tout en fait...il sentit mon cou, mon épaule, je riais nerveusement, il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche.

-Tu sens le sucré, le poulet un peu aussi, je riais toujours.

-Désolée j'ai essayé de te prévenir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas tant que tu n'as pas attaqué le poisson.

-Ton papa va revenir avec, Jasper est partit avec lui, il m'embrassa, je soupirais serrant mes bras autour de son cou, c'était l'heure du câlin, il laissa sa bouche contre mon épaule.

-Tu vas tenir jusqu'à ce soir ?

-Café aidera, boisson énergisante aussi, une sieste est prévue, enfin si j'ai le temps, après manger, tu as des nouvelles de Hikuma ?

-Elle a dormit avec eux, Jake l'a épuisée histoire d'être tranquille.

-La pauvre elle va rien comprendre sur qui est son maitre.

-Passé ce soir ça ira, elle sera avec Charlie, il se remit face à moi, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je réalise pas encore que c'est Noël, tu vas faire quoi toi ?

-Rester ici pour le moment et aller à La Push, récupérer les cadeaux qui peuvent rester chez Charlie, récupérer Hikuma aussi...il regarda l'heure, presque 11heures, je vais faire venir les bébés.

-Ben et Angie ?

-Ils se font repas midi et soir avec leurs parents, nous grimacions, ouais c'est pas ça...

-Ils auraient pu se joindre à nous.

-Père Weber viendra mais pas pour Noël.

-Il est chiant.

-Angie a pensé pareil...

Nous fûmes interrompue en entendant Carlisle et Jasper arriver, niveau huitres, noix de saint jacques et poisson nous étions servis, « joyeux noël » et les bisous fait, Carlisle resta dans la cuisine pour nous aider avec les noix de saint jacques, amour lui aller partir. Je resterai avec Carlisle et Esmée pour le moment.

-Mon ange si tu as besoin appel moi, murmura-t-il, j'acquiesçai avant de l'embrasser, nos « je t'aime » furent mimés.

-Dis-moi qu'ils sont vidés, dis-je suppliante à Carlisle en lui montrant les poissons.

-Ils le sont, sourit-il, je soufflais soulagée.

-Tu vas nous aider ? Demandais-je.

-Un peu, je dois m'occuper des boissons, j'ai des bouteilles à aller récupérer.

-Tu t'occupes de l'alcool ? C'est étonnant raillais-je, Esmée se moqua.

-Qui d'autre à part ton père pourrait s'en occuper ?

- Question stupide, excuse-moi, tu y vas avec mon père ?

-Oui, tant qu'à faire, j'ai libéré le frigo du bas pour mettre tout ce qu'il y en trop, il y a des choses à descendre ?

-Je demanderai aux garçons, dit Esmée, merci, ils se sourirent, Bella tout tes cadeaux sont prêt ?

-Pratiquement, j'ai une question, pour ce soir vous ajoutez une assiette en plus ? Ils me fixèrent, vous savez la tradition au cas où un invité surprise arriverait...

-Euh non...dit Esmée mais si tu y tiens nous pouvons le faire.

-Non, non, c'était juste pour savoir...

-Tu le faisais chez tes grands-parents ? Me demanda Carlisle, j'approuvais, alors ici aussi, tu veux peut-être 2 couverts en plus ?

-Non, les autres ne comprendraient pas et poseraient des questions sur qui pourrait arriver ou non, ça va embrouiller tout le monde, nous sommes nombreux en plus, oubliez...

-Chérie, ça ne pose aucun problème.

-Merci mais ça ira, ça va tout gâcher, au pire niveau nourriture il y aura largement assez.

-Est-ce que nous devons nous attendre à avoir des invités ? Demanda Esmée.

-Est-ce que si c'était le cas ça poserait souci ? Ils se regardèrent.

-Non du tout, me dit Esmée, tu es chez toi, tu fais venir qui tu veux, j'approuvais en les remerciant, je suis censé mettre combien de repas de côté ? Je lui montrais avec mes doigts, ça sera fait, Bella je ne sais pas si c'est par tradition ou non mais ça y est j'angoisse, je riais nerveusement, Carlisle également, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ?

-Non désolée, je ne le saurai qu''à la dernière minute.

-As-tu appelée Frank ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Non, pas encore, je le ferai dans l'après-midi.

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ?

-Il devait manger avec les voisins... Est-ce que nous faisons des assiettes individuelles ou tout dans le même plat ? Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Nous pouvons le faire pour les différentes entrées et le dessert, me dit Esmée.

-Ce soir je serai serveuse !

-Ce soir tu profiteras de ton premier Noël avec nous, les filles m'aideront.

-Laisse-moi aider s'il te plait, ça va me stresser de ne pas bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ?

-Tout je crois...un gros « Bella » de la part de Ali' nous stoppa, j'allais la voir dans le salon, Emmett avait ramené la rallonge pour la table et des chaises.

-Bella !

-Ali !

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, il me manque des choses, tu voudrais bien m'emmener en ville les récupérer ?

-Oh oui bien sûr, en voiture nous prenons laquelle ?

-Celle d'Emmett.

-La...la Jeep ? Je regardais l'intéressé.

-Oui la Jeep, il me donna les clés, je prends ton tank pour aller à la Push.

-Ta voiture a tout autant de place.

-Ouais mais ça m'arrange de prendre la tienne, puis avec les routes vous serez plus en sécurité.

-Bon OK, tu veux que nous y allions maintenant ? Demandais-je à Ali.

-Oui, il faut faire assez vite, le magasin va bientôt fermer.

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller partant au garage sortir le Jeep, régler le siège, j'avais l'impression de conduire un camion, j'adore ! Je récupérais Ali' en bas des marches, nous allions sur une ville un peu avant Port Angeles, des fleurs et un grand paquet de fleurs, je l'aidais à tout ranger les couvrant bien, elle récupéra plusieurs petites choses dans différents magasins, nous reprîmes la route pour rentrer.

-Je ne suis pas désorganisée, mais je voulais les fleurs les plus fraiches possibles.

-Tu sais que je n'ai fait aucun commentaire.

-Je me sentais obligée, je riais doucement.

-Je commence vraiment après manger.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non tu feras la sieste, là j'ai déjà tout de sortie, j'ai repassé nappes, serviettes, tout dépoussiéré...

-Tout été déjà fait Ali'.

-Oui mais avec les idiots qui nous entourent pour me taquiner ils vont tout observer juste pour me faire enrager.

-C'est pratiquement sûr oui, pour conduire tu attends que la neige soit partie ?

-J'ai conduis un peu mais la neige ça aide pas, Jasper l'a fait rouler, l'année prochaine tu me verras au volant, nous nous sourîmes, en rentrant faut que je prépare mes petites cartes avec les noms et tout...

-Tous les ans c'est toi qui fais tout ?

-J'aime bien, ça me détends, je stresse tout le monde mais je sais pas ça m'apaise, tous les ans je change de décoration, là cette année c'est un grand défi vu le nombre que nous serons, elle tapa dans ses mains, j'aime avoir la pression...ça fait de moi une personne chiante ?

-Non pas du tout, elle me fixa, stressante oui quand tu donnes tes ordres mais je connais maintenant alors tout va bien.

-N'empiète pas dans ma déco, je n'empiète pas dans ta cuisine, pacte ?

-Pacte, nous nous serrâmes la main.

-Mais je peux être chiante avec les autres !

-Bien sûr que oui, nous pouffâmes.

Arrivées à la villa, Carlisle et Esmée nous aidèrent à tout monter, le salon ressemblait à un dépôt, flippant, je grignotais avant de me remettre dans la cuisine, quand nous fûmes tous rentrés, mon papa compris nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, nous remettant dans les diverses préparation, les bébés étaient là, je pus arrêter ayant finis pratiquement, le reste devrait attendre la fin de journée, je restais sur le canapé, ma tête contre l'épaule de Seth, ce fut pour moi l'heure de la sieste.

Pov Edward.

J'étais avec Charlie, Jake, Jared et Sam à finir certaine chose, dont une partie qui concernait Bella, Emmett et Jasper nous rejoignirent, camionnette de Bella remplit de tout le nécessaire pour Helyos, nous n'étions pas très loin de la Villa, là où serait Helyos, nous lui délimitions son terrain, lui faisions un abri et un autre qui était déjà fait pour tout ranger, Frank m'avait communiqué tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour être au mieux et plus le temps passait plus j'avais des doutes, mon père voulant participer arriva à son tour, thermos en main.

-Comment ça se présente ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ça va, dis-je, nous en avons encore pour un moment, à la villa ?

-Tout va pour le mieux, ta Bella a sombré sur le canapé, Rose et Esmée sont je ne sais où, Ali'...Ali'...est partie dans sa décoration et parle toute seule.

-Comme d'habitude, dit Emmett, elle a la maison pour elle, elle pourra craquer comme elle le veut.

-Les bébés y sont, ils vont subir, dit Jared.

-Pas Seth, il sert d'oreiller à Bella, je souris à mon père, il est malin ce petit, nous rîmes tous, pause-café les ouvriers ?

-Les ouvriers t'en remercient, dit Jake.

-Tu as pu parler avec Bella au sujet de Frank ? Demandais-je.

-Elle contourne le sujet.

-Et merde, soufflais-je, je le sens de moins en moins de le faire revenir.

-Elle verra surtout Helyos, dit Charlie, Frank restera à distance, selon la réaction de Bella, mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter...

-Et vous pensez que même Helyos de le ramener c'est le bon moment ?

-Eddy, me dit Jake, arrête de paniquer, nous t'avons tous dit que c'était le mieux que tu aurai pu faire.

-Je pense la même, dit Jared, même si elle l'a fait dégager la dernière fois, là c'est Noël, ce n'est pas non plus une sauvage, moi ce qui me stresse ça va être sa réaction pas par rapport à Frank mais pour Helyos.

-Elle va nous traumatiser, dit Sam.

-Moi je suis tranquille je flippe pour toute la soirée et demain, dit Jake, faîtes comme moi dites-vous que Bella va tous nous traumatiser et tout ira bien ! Enfin faut se le dire, nous rîmes nerveux, mais Eddy va nous la traumatiser alors nous aurons 1 point sur les 50 qu'elle va nous faire...il se mit à réfléchir, j'ai mal au bide, nous rîmes à nouveau.

-Puis nous le savons qu'elle prépare je ne sais quoi, dit Charlie, elle n'est pas venue voir l'un d'entre vous ? Ils répondirent tous par la négative, l'un de vous ment je le sens, dans quelques heures je saurai.

-Et ? Demanda Jasper.

-Et c'est toi qu'elle est venue voir ? Avoue !

-Il est sur les nerfs je crois, dit mon père.

-Légèrement, riais-je, papa Charlie...il râla, Jasper j'espère que ce n'est pas toi.

-Pourtant non...

Nous pouvons, sinon, nous remettre dans notre boulot, dit Sam et attendre d'être à ce soir.

Nous décidâmes que en effet il était mieux de faire ainsi, vu le nombre que nous étions nous arrivâmes au bout, tout était rangé, fermé à clé pour la réserve, le reste serait mis en place demain matin avec l'arrivée de Frank et Helyos, oui j'ai mal au bide aussi, ils partirent sur La Push, je rejoignis Bella avec Jasper. Il me laissa la place alors que je n'avais rien demander.

-Emmène la dans votre chambre, me conseilla Ali', je vais commencer à faire pas mal de bruit.

Je la soulevais la montant dans notre chambre, ma mère me prévint que Bella tenait à être présente en cuisine, je la réveillerai, pour le moment je la gardais contre moi, je ne dormais pas, j'étais à essayer de visualiser les différentes réactions qu'elle aurait demain matin, Frank n'était pas non plus des plus rassurés, la route il l'a prendrait demain matin pour arriver vers 10h-11h. Les périodes de Noël jusqu'ici je les vivais bien, pas d'angoisse particulière ou seulement pour quelques cadeaux mais là...maintenant il y avait Bella, connaissant ses 2 derniers Noël, les pires qu'ils soient, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue ou le pire qu'il arriverait pour moi, qu'elle me reproche d'avoir fait venir Helyos ou Frank, voir les 2...Elle avait beau ne pas beaucoup en parler, Noël l'angoissait, je ne pouvais faire que comme les autres, attendre...

Elle se réveilla moins de une heure après, je dus lui dire rapidement que non elle n'était pas en retard et qu'elle avait le temps, à sa demande je dus lui dire que non elle ne sentait pas mauvais, elle n'en fut pas convaincue, la douche ensemble fut la meilleure solution, 2 douches se fut encore mieux...nous nous habillâmes rapidement, restant 10 minutes avant qu'elle doivent repartir, elle se mis sur moi passant ses 10 minutes à me donner envie d'elle, 1 suffisait, je mis ça sur le compte du stress, je la laissais descendre en première.

Pov Bella

Fin de journée, début de stress, petit à petit au pied du sapin de plus en plus de cadeaux, pourtant grand le sapin, je me demandais si les cadeaux finiraient par le dépasser, flippant...repas pratiquement fait, décoration de la table terminée que Ali' avait recouverte avec notre aide d'un immense drap, « pour ne pas que de la poussière ne gâche tout » dixit psychopathe.

-Bella, viens j'ai ta robe ! Les filles en haut !

Nous montâmes avec Rose, nous savions que nous en aurions pour un moment, nous nous étions préparée, elle nous fit entrer dans sa chambre nous présentant nos robes, la mienne est...waw, mon clapet ne trouva rien à en redire, je pris ma douche dans sa chambre, m'habillant ensuite, Rose y alla pendant que Ali' s'occupait de me sécher les cheveux et de me les boucler, Rose arriva, ce fut des « waw » à profusion, nous nous reprîmes ensuite, Rose s'occupa de ses cheveux, Ali termina, Rose s'occuperait du maquillage.

-Allez ouste !

-Comment ça ouste ? Demandais-je.

-Bah tu es parfaite, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Je regardais Rose, vous êtes parfaites.

-Bon euh...OK ? Fis-je, merci, elle nous sourit.

-Partons au cas où elle change d'avis, me conseilla Rose, viens que je te maquille.

-Jasper, cria-t-elle dans le couloir, il faut y aller ! Amour de ma vie ? Vous partez, nous dit-elle.

Si elle le demande, Rose se maquilla en premier, je laissais Rose faire ce qu'elle voulait sur mon visage, j'avais l'impression que nous étions des princesses...j'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui joue à la Barbie avec sa grande sœur, je ne la quittais pas du regard, regardant ses moindres traits.

-Ça y est tu me stresse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu mets la raclée à Barbie, elle éclata de rire.

-Non mais...elle se remit à rire, d'où te viens cette idée ?

-Je trouvais que nous ressemblions à des princesses avec nos robes et que j'avais l'impression de jouer à la Barbie avec ma grande sœur, alors je t'ai observée et ma déduction est que même Barbie tu la mets à l'amende, c'est grisant, elle se remit à rire, enfin voilà ma pensée du jour...

-Je vais...elle me fit un gros bisou, dire que nous jouons aux princesses et que je suis bien ta grande sœur mais pour le reste je te laisse ta pensée.

-Ce qui me va parfaitement.

Elle termina de me maquiller, pouffant limite à temps régulier, des paillettes par ci, par là et nous étions prêtes nous sortîmes Edward en train de sortir de la chambre, habillé en homme des plus classe, la bave est au rendez-vous.

-Je sais je n'existe plus je m'en vais, dit Rose nous rîmes doucement, Edward lui souffla tout de même un joli compliment, beau parleur, rit-elle.

Nous nous sourîmes, il me scruta, je fis un tour sur moi-même en relevant un peu ma robe, je pouffais en le voyant face à moi, sa main dans le creux de mes reins, il m'embrassa tendrement, il me paralyse quand il fait ça, il me fixa ensuite.

-Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, ou assez du moins, murmura-t-il, mais je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, je lui fis un petit sourire les larmes aux yeux, saloperie de Noël, il m'embrassa à nouveau me collant à lui, viens que tout le monde puisse te voir.

-Tout le monde est là ?

-Manque une petite partie, Paul, Jared et Jake sont là, il m'aida à descendre, ils me regardèrent tous histoire que je sois parfaitement mal à l'aise, ils sifflèrent histoire que je rougisse.

-Ma petite chose, elle claque ! Dit Paul, je pouffais, t'es belle c'est pas de ta faute, ils le regardèrent tous, quoi ?

-Tu as dis que Bella était belle ? Demanda Jake.

-Bah ouais je parle pas aux moches, je les siffle, Bella elle peut que être jolie, y a quoi de bizarre dans ce que j'ai dis ?

-Que tu fasses un compliment de manière aussi ouverte, dis-je, merci, je lui fis une petite révérence, pourquoi je fais ça ? Ils rirent tous, je regardais Edward.

-C'est à cause de la robe ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

-Ta réaction, la robe, Paul...Noël, va me faire chier longtemps celui-là, son téléphone sonna, il regarda brièvement, je reviens mon ange, il embrassa ma tempe avant de s'éloigner, ils me fixèrent tous.

-Quoi ?

-Qui tu choisis ? Demanda Emmett, sérieusement, tu choisis un d'entre nous, Paul, Jake, Jasper, Rose, Jared ou moi ? Vas-y choisis.

-C'est un nouveau jeu ?

-C'est une question décisive, non les parents ne jouent pas, Edward non plus.

-Alors tu choisis qui ? Insista Jared.

-Toi tu sais que c'est non.

-Pimbêche, j'avais pas envie que tu me choisisses de toute façon et tu ne me rejettes pas, c'est moi qui le fait, dit-il froidement.

-Si tu veux, quoi que tu fasses ou dises je m'en tape, puis tu es trop moche pour que je te choisisse.

-C'est vrai que tu es un canon toi, dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, nous nous fixions froidement, Edward réapparut venant près de moi.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il, chérie ? Les autres se regardaient puis Jared et moi, je posais mon regard sur Edward.

-Non pas de problèmes, souriais-je, je vais voir si ta maman a besoin d'aide, je l'embrassais, partant pour la cuisine, n'omettant pas de faire un doigt en direction de Jared tout le temps de ma traverser, toujours dans un grand silence dans le salon.

-Oh mon Dieu, que tu es belle ! Cria Sue, Esmée me fit un immense sourire en me prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

Pov Edward.

-OK j'ai raté quoi ? Demandais-je, c'est un jeu ? Je ne sais pas...

-Il t'arrive quoi toi ? Demanda froidement Jake à Jared.

-Faudrait vraiment que tu fermes ta gueule une bonne fois pour toutes, dit Paul, tu l'envoies chier comme ça toi ?

-Elle le fait aussi non ?

-Hé, je suis là, si tu as un problème avec Bella tu me le dis tout de suite.

-Nous avons juste réalisé que nous ne nous apprécions pas tant que ça, y a rien d'étrange là-dedans, ça arrive, la preuve.

-C'est surement un jeu entre eux, dit Rose, vous aimez bien vous chercher.

-Jeu ou pas, dis-je, tu te détends, blesse la et je te démonte pote ou non, j'allais voir Bella dans la cuisine qui riait avec ma mère et Sue, elle me mit dans son dos, mes bras autour d'elle, mon ange, chuchotais-je à son oreille, dis-moi que c'est un de tes jeux tordus, elle approuva, évidemment...

-Il me permet de me défouler dans la vulgarité, tu lui a dis quoi ?

-Que je le démonte si il te blesse ? Ça l'a fit rire, tu sais que là les autres sont pas loin de lui en mettre une, ton jeu c'est...

-De la crotte je sais, il saura se défendre, je reviens, dit-elle à Sue et ma mère, elle prit ma main retournant dans le salon, ambiance des plus tendu, faîtes pas la tronche, parions simplement sur qui du moche ou de moi gagnera OK ? Qui est avec moi ? Levez la main, ils la levèrent tous, ça c'est violent, désormais je ne t'appellerai plus, comme dis Paul, les moches ont les sifflent.

-Faut que tu prennes les blagues des autres ?

-C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien prendre et de garder des répliques qui ne servent à rien.

-T'en fais pas je ne vais pas te louper.

-Il suffit j'ai assez parlé avec toi, je retourne en cuisine, amour ne boxe pas le vilain, siffle ça suffira ! Elle m'embrassa en souriant et repartit, et un foooo pour moi !

-Foooo, crièrent Jake et Emmett, nous l'entendîmes rire de la cuisine.

-C'est bien un jeu, dit Paul, laissons les autres le découvrirent, papa Charlie va apprécier.

-Je le sais d'avance, Kim va pas s'en remettre non plus, possible qu'elle m'en mette une.

-Vous avez vraiment des jeux à la con quand même, dit Jasper, sinon tu l'apprécie non ? Ou il y a une part de vérité là-dedans ?

-Mais non, la dernière fois avec les bébés quand nous étions chez Charlie, nous parlions tous les deux dans la cuisine et en tête à tête bah je sais pas, on s'envoie chier, une pulsion, mais nous aimons bien alors autant continuer, des fois envoyer chier les gens ça fait un bien fou.

-Va pas trop loin non plus, dis-je.

-T'inquiète je gère, je suis sceptique, t'étais sérieux, pote ou non ?

-Bella elle passe avant, j'insulte Kim tu le prends comment, il se fit pensif.

-Ouais OK je te démonte, nous rîmes tous.

Pov Bella.

Nous étions tous installés, Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'occupaient de servir en boissons tout le monde, j'écoutais par bride les discussions, les voyais régulièrement fixer le sapin et la montagne de cadeaux, tenter de deviner, rire, Jake là par exemple riait la bouche pleine, c'est Jake, Ali' était montée sur ressort, mon papa et Carlisle semblaient bien partit pour finir encore plus joyeux, Paul...Paul me fixait, surement à faire la même chose que moi, nous nous sourîmes nous remettant à observer, Jake a avalé de travers, il s'étouffe un peu, rire ou manger, il faut choisir, Leah l'engueule mais il rit toujours, Sam a chuchoté à l'oreille de Emily puis cette dernière qui me fixe, deux fois que je me fais attraper, je fais une mauvaise espionne.

Et je continuais, j'aimais bien, ça me faisait penser à où j'étais il y a 1 an et ce que je faisais, je continuais mon tour de table jusqu'à ce que Edward vienne me rejoindre à sa place, il embrassa mon épaule, je lui souris nous fixant un moment, je posais ma main sur sa joue l'embrassant tendrement, murmurant contre sa bouche que je l'aimais.

-C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, dit Jared le casse ambiance, mais les cadeaux c'est quand ? Je le regardais de travers, ouais nous le savons vous vous aimez, je passais coquelicot, alors c'est quand ? Esmée oh toi Maitresse de la maison Cullen.

-Bouffon, dis-je.

-Ça se dit encore ?

-Visiblement oui.

-Et ils recommencent, soupira Emmett, nous cassez pas notre Noël.

-Dame Esmée ? Demanda Jared.

-Et bien je vais te dire que nous allons commencer, le repas n'est pas complètement prêt.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Paul, comment ça ce n'est pas prêt ? Il eut un petit rire moqueur, ils invitent mais rien n'est prêt, Jared l'accompagna dans son rire.

-Le repas n'est pas prêt parce que je calcule avec le temps des cadeaux, dit-elle un peu vexée.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Paul en parfait focu, elle regarda Carlisle.

-Ils plaisantent, lui dit-il.

-Pas complètement, rajouta Jared.

-J'ai la dalle moi ! Dit Jake, pourquoi pas les cadeaux plus tard ?

-Toi la ferme, dit Rose, nous voulons nos cadeaux !

-Ils seront toujours là après manger femme frigide.

-Les tiens je vais te les déchirer et te les casser.

-Je confirme mon ''femme frigide'', Rose regarda Emmett qui était en train de manger les apéritifs.

-Laisse ma Rose, dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Oh oui ça c'est prendre ma défense, même Jasper il aurait fait ça mieux !

-Ça veut dire quoi ton « Même Jasper il aurait fait ça mieux ? » demanda Jasper.

-Pour me défendre contre l'idiot du village.

-Mais ton « même Jasper... » il veut dire quoi ? Que malgré que je sois un con j'aurai fait mieux ? Il l'a mauvaise.

-Si tu as compris pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Toi tes cadeaux tu peux les oublier, t'auras que dalle.

-Et bien toi non plus.

-Moi tout le monde aura ses cadeaux, dit joyeusement Ali'.

-Toi c'est normal, dit Emmett, tu te shoutes quand c'est les fêtes, un rail de coke toutes les 5 minutes, il regarda sa montre, tiens c'est l'heure, Ali' regarda Edward, il t'aidera pas il pense pareil, c'est même lui qui a sorti cette phrase, elle écarquilla ses yeux.

-Ne le crois pas, dit Edward, nous rîmes tous parce que nous savions que ça sortait bien de sa bouche, il me regarda de travers.

-Je vais le dire à mon papa que tu me regardes comme ça.

-Fiston...je fis un petit sourire sournois à Edward.

-Ta fille ne prend pas ma défense, je les entendis les « oh le gamin ».

-MA fille n'a pas à assumer tes dires.

-Ta fille ne prend jamais ma défense.

-Pauvre petite, railla mon père, tu veux un câlin ? J'éclatais de rire, ma fille tu sais très bien comment elle est.

-Oui je sais tu me souhaites régulièrement « bonne chance », papa se prit un regard pas remplit d'amour de ma part.

-Joyeux Noël ma poupée, dit-il en levant sa coupe de champagne sous les rires.

-Merci toi aussi, dis-je froidement.

-Ça c'est de l'ambiance, rit Paul, finalement c'est pas si nase Noël.

-Nous aurions dû nous faire ça plus tôt, dit Leah.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Jake, c'est bien connu que Noël c'est une fois par mois, il lui posa sa coupe de champagne arrête là, nous nous moquions.

-Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, râla-t-elle, Emily pensait pareil, nous regardions Emily.

-Allez-y continuez, dit-elle, faîtes leur regretter de nous avoir invité, Jared et Paul tout ça c'est de votre faute, vous cherchez à mettre une mauvaise ambiance.

-Mais non, dit Paul, nous en mettons au contraire.

-C'est notre présent, dit Jared sur un ton solennel, les cadeaux sinon ?

-Qui a encore droit à ses cadeaux ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Ah non ! Dit Ali' en se levant, tout le monde aura ses cadeaux et tout de suite, Rose va chercher tes paquets et tu donnes aux personnes concernées, Bella et m'man vous aussi !

-Nous voyons qui fait la loi ici, dit Jared.

-Jared la ferme, dit Kim, il approuva déçu.

Nous nous levâmes tous petit à petit, quand Ali' nous l'autorisait, disposant chacun nos cadeaux, les gros cadeaux étaient posés au sol, à ma place j'avais une petite boite qui me faisait présager le pire, une enveloppe et des paquets de tailles différentes, Paul et Edward ça serait plus tard, amour avait mon cadeau, le poids en le posant avait intrigué tout le monde, c'est lourd et ça coute rien...c'est ce qu'il voulait au niveau du dernier point.

-Bon qui commence ? Demanda Ali' surexcitée, oh attendez, Bella, Eddy...elle fit un petit regard sur Charlie.

-Oui ! Cria Emmett en me faisant sursauter, le plus vieux en premier !

Edward demanda à Charlie de s'avancer, il s'assit sur sa chaise au milieu de la salle à manger, Edward lui mit son énorme paquet cadeau devant lui demandant de l'ouvrir, il nous regarda pas rassuré les autres dans un grand silence, mon papa se lança et fut bien perplexe.

-Une niche ?

-Oui, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains et en sautillant, elle te plait ?

-Euh...oui, c'est une jolie niche.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Pépiais-je.

-Oh tu sais faire des niches c'est bien, tu les fais bien, oui nous riions.

-Charlie...toi le shérif, dit Edward, tu ne comprends pas ?

-Elle élargit ses compétences ?

-Oh le boulet, dit Paul mort de rire, non mais arrête tu sais que c'est vrai.

-Bon mon papa, je vais t'aider, ne bouge pas et rassis toi, j'allais à la porte du garage, l'ouvrant à peine, elle était déjà là, je la cachais pour le moment, je remis son nœud rose en place, allez viens ton papa est là ! Je reculais elle resta assise, je refis quelque pas, Hikuma, viens chérie...le silence régna je regardais mon papa, il avait compris, il a 10 ans, il se leva, se rapprochant doucement, il se mit près de moi, embrassa ma tête et se baissa, elle s'appelle Hikuma.

-Hikuma, dit-il doucement, il avança sa main, viens ma fille, je souriais bêtement les larmes aux yeux, viens, il siffla, elle se décida à venir enfin pas vraiment rassurée, oh que t'es belle, dit-il en riant, Edward m'avait rejoint, nous regardions mon papa et Hikuma, il papote avec elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait dans les bras à lui faire des câlins et elle des bisous, au regard de mon père il était heureux, il avait même pleurer un peu, j'avais suivis discrètement, il nous prit dans ses bras nous remerciant de nombreuses fois, elle fut officiellement présentée se prenant tout un tas de câlins mais mon papa ne la lâchait pas, avec Edward nous lui donnâmes tout son pack concernant Hikuma, qu'il avait concédé à déposer au sol, nous lui fîmes sa gamelle d'eau et de croquettes.

-Tu sais j'ai faillis m'en prendre un de nombreuses fois.

-Tu as bien fais de ne pas le faire, dis-je, regarde la voilà ! Il m'embrassa le front remerciant encore Edward.

-Il y a d'autres cadeaux, dit Edward, nous nous redressâmes retournant à table, Hikuma mon papa l'avait récupéré, elle était assise sur lui à jouer avec le papier cadeau.

J'eus tout un tas de paquets à ouvrir, un cadre photo numérique avec déjà toutes sortes de photos mise à l'intérieur, des vêtements, maquillage, boucles d'oreilles, des affaires pour mon atelier ou mes cours de dessin, des places de concert, un appareil photo reflex mes yeux étaient sortis de ma tête, j'avais toujours voulu en avoir un, MP3...je devenais folle, ça s'arrêtait pas, une enveloppe dont je reconnus l'écriture de Frank et un petit mot pour me souhaiter bonne fête, à la fin du mot un « ne te fâche pas... » je compris sa phrase en trouvant un chèque, je m'étouffais vu la somme.

-Mon ange ? Je le donnais à Edward, ah oui...je dirai comme Frank à la fin de sa lettre.

-Non je ne le suis pas, c'est juste, je ne sais pas...

-Range le pour le moment, c'est ce que je fis, tu as oublié un cadeau...

-Je me méfie des petites boites, il regarda sur le côté, amour...

-Nous sommes plusieurs dessus, il se leva, les responsables du cadeau de Bella lèvent la main, ses frères, sœurs et parents le firent, je flippe, ils me fixaient tous désormais, Emily me regarda en me remerciant pour sa nouvelle guitare, je lui souris en retour, Emily ne la détourne pas.

-Pardon, rit-elle, Bella vas-y !

Je défie l'emballage trop lentement selon les commentaires, un bijou, c'était un bijou vu la boîte ou une feinte, une boîte à bijou mais pas de bijou dedans ! Je voulus secouer mais le petit cri strident de Rose me fit arrêter et flipper à nouveau. Je soufflais et ouvrit enfin...je bloquais, je bloque, un bracelet des plus beau, fin avec tout autour...des brillants ? Mon cerveau ne pense pas que ce sont des brillants, je le touchais du bout du doigt en faisant le tour, Esmée se rapprocha me prenant doucement la boîte, elle s'accroupit.

-Le mieux c'est de le mettre...

-Je risque de le casser.

-Mais non.

-Ce ne sont pas des zircons hein ? Demandais-je tout bas.

-Non, dit-elle tout aussi bas, nous en parlions depuis ton arrivée, nous voulions t'offrir quelque chose qui marque et qui te montre l'importance que tu as pour nous, alors un bijou de valeur pour une jeune femme qui en a encore plus pour nous, elle essuya ma joue avec sa main, joyeux noël ma fille, je me baissais la prenant dans mes bras.

-Merci, merci...maman à toi aussi, elle me serra plus fort.

Pov Edward.

Nous les regardions se traumatiser et nous traumatiser, elles se séparèrent en reniflant se relevant et se refaisant un câlin, je regardais Emmett qui souffla.

-Câlin collectif , non ? C'est ça que vous m'implorez de dire hein ? Les responsables du chaos, debout.

Nous fîmes notre câlin collectif, Bella nous prit tous dans les bras nous remerciant, ils la remercièrent au passage pour ses cadeaux, elle termina par moi me gardant contre elle, ils repartirent finirent d'ouvrir les paquets ou allèrent remercier, Bella regardait son bracelet.

-Il te va parfaitement.

-Tu sais je suis pas naïve, je sais que Esmée a été désignée, je riais nerveusement, merci, elle m'embrassa.

-De rien...je n'ai pas ouvert ton lourd paquet, je la gardais près de moi, je l'ouvrai trouvant une pierre, c'est vrai que ça ne coûtes rien, elle pouffa, je pourrais en faire un presse livre...

-Ce n'est pas un objet de décoration.

-Ah alors dis-moi c'est quoi ? Tu me frappes avec si je t'énerve ?

-Non, rit-elle, elle se mit face à moi, prenant mes mains et se reprenant...tu te souviens tu m'as dit vouloir plus, j'approuvais, il y a pas très loin de la villa une maison abandonnée...

-C'était notre fort.

-Ça sera notre maison si tu veux bien, je haussais les sourcils, à construire mais la notre, la pierre vient de là-bas, alors nous allons construire notre maison comme nous construisons notre histoire, pierre par pierre, rien ne sera évident mais nous l'aurons notre chez nous, attend, elle lâcha mes mains, je devais avoir une tête de con, elle partit prendre une enveloppe dans un meuble, l'ouvrit et me la donna, nos deux noms, me montra-t-elle, nous sommes propriétaires en fait, je la regardais, je n'ai rien payée, c'est sur votre terrain, je regardais mes parents.

-Félicitation, dit mon père avec un grand sourire suivit de ma mère.

-Mais...vous ne vouliez pas la donner.

-Ton frère et ta sœur n'en voulaient pas, dit ma mère, toi oui mais tu aurais fait l'ermite dedans et ça c'était non.

-Mais...

-Mais tu ne t'appelles pas Bella, dit mon père alors maintenant elle n'est pas à toi mais à vous deux et Bella n'a rien dépensé du tout.

Je relisais l'acte du notaire, nos noms, je dus le faire de nombreuses fois regardant Bella régulièrement.

-Ça pourrait faire une jolie maison, chuchota-t-elle, nous pourrons même avoir une chambre en plus pour plus tard quand bébé sera là...amour ?

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser le serrant contre moi, elle avait tapé là où il fallait et encore j'avais pas pensé qu'elle irait jusque-là, elle...c'est Bella, ma Bella.

-Ce qui m'inquiète mon ange, dis-je contre sa bouche c'est mon habilité pour les travaux, elle se moqua à peine.

-Je ne construits pas de maison non plus, nous sommes a égalités.

-Ça me rassure...et tu sais pour les choses qui me touchent voir même plus j'ai du mal avec les mots mais Bella...je te jure que je te rendrai heureuse autant que je le pourrai mais tu le seras.

-Je le suis déjà.

Pov Rose.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas une maison moi ?

-Parce que tu veux un appartement, dit Emmett.

-Non je veux une maison.

-Alors tu auras une maison, les mecs, ils ont notre fort.

-La haine, dit Jasper en riant, ça nous servait de prison aussi.

-Jasper m'a embrassé là-bas pour la première fois, dit Ali'.

-Nous avons fait plus que de s'embrasser avec Emmett, dis-je tout sourire.

-En fait nous aussi, dit Jasper, Emmett c'est Noël.

-Non mais en fait, ils vont vivre là où nous avons tous couchés avec notre partenaire, c'est romantique, nous rîmes entre nous, je regardais Bella et Edward qui avaient réussi à se séparer pour remercier tout le monde, dans la maison du vice ils seront heureux, nous étions encore à rire quand ils vinrent nous remercier.

Pov Bella.

-Toi, me dit Paul, mon cadeau il est où ?

-Tu n'es a pas, la surprise c'est qu'il n y a pas de cadeau pour toi, joyeux Noël ! J'embrassais sa joue passant à Jake, Paul me retint.

-Non je sais que tu mens !

-Je ne sais pas mentir tu le sais bien, regarde-moi, je ne t'ai pas fais de cadeaux, le père noël t'a emmené quoi ? Il ne me répondit pas, tu n'as pas été assez sage mon petit, je pinçais sa joue, le mien il est où ?

-Tu l'auras pas tant que je n'ai pas le mien.

-OK, je tâcherai de me faire une raison, pendant que tu fais la gueule je vais dire merci à Jake, Jake !

-Viens là toi ! Il me prit dans ses bras, la tenue d'infirmière je la dois à qui que je le défonce, je le regardais en riant, laisse-moi deviner à Emmett ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit Emmett, depuis Emmy il s'est calmé sur les costumes.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi !

-Tu as vu quand tes super jantes de frimeur arrivent ?

-Putain c'est toi ! J'éclatais de rire, je frapperai Eddy pour la peine, dans 3 jours mes jantes sont là, râla-t-il, tu as tout gâchée avec ton costume.

-Tu ne dois pas jeter un cadeau !

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau...Sam ! Les enfants, faut donner son autre cadeau à Sam ! Carlisle lui tendit un grand rouleau.

-De notre part à tous, précisa-t-il, manque notre Angie et Ben, nous sommes tous responsables.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ? Je suis déjà propriétaire vous le savez.

-Nous ne ferons pas deux fois le même cadeau, Esmée...

-J'arrive ! cria-t-elle de la cuisine, je suis là !

Nous regardions Sam ouvrir son rouleau, c'était des plans, plan plus précisément de sa salle de sport, nous avions eu l'autorisation pour qu'il s'agrandisse et frais à notre charge, la lettre à l'intérieur, il mit un peu de temps à réagir.

-Oh petite précision, mon entreprise prend déjà tout en charge, tu donnes tes directives, nous appliquons, dit Esmée tout sourire.

-Plus de frics à prendre à l'homme blanc, dit Jasper.

-Attendez là...le terrain à côté qui sert à personne il est à moi ? Nous approuvâmes tous en souriant, le grand truc là ? Nous approuvâmes à nouveau, putain faut que je m'assois, il le fit regardant les plans, le grand truc qu'on me refuse depuis des années ?

-Faut peut-être lui redire que tout est payé d'avance non ? Demanda Emily.

-Comment ça tout est payé ? Nous regardions Esmée.

-Ma société prend en charge l'aménagement de ton terrain, une fois par an nous le faisons, cet année miracle ça tombe sur toi !

-C'est ta société.

-Monde parfait, quant au matériel qu'il te faudra nous le prenons également en charge, nous t'aidons du début à la fin, bon pour parler moins niaisement, une partie de nos bénéfices sont mis de côté pour cet événement.

-Nous, dit Emmett, nous aiderons à payer le surplus, matériel et autre, de toute façon c'est Noël, tu ne peux pas dire non.

-Vous êtes complètement tarés, tous...mais putain merci.

Nous eûmes tous droit à notre câlin, il nous répéta plusieurs fois « bandes de cons », pas pour les adultes présents, eux étaient juste fous.

-Tant que tu m'embauches, dit Jared, et que tu me verses un bon salaire...

-Non mais toi je t'embauche pour être mon esclave.

-C'est bien payé ?

-Nous en reparlerons, Esmée tu prends des parts non ?

-Non, ou tu m'en donnes et je te les rends triplées, il soupira, joyeux Noël ! Mangeons le repas trop cuit maintenant.

Nous rangeâmes nos cadeaux, mon père sortit Hikuma quelques minutes, chéri était avec les garçons, ils avaient tous eus des places pour le super bowl, les meilleurs places, il y avait eu de tout, bijoux, voyages, week-end,dvd, cd, coffrets de série, vêtements, nous pouvions ouvrir une boutique. Les bébés n'avaient pas encore eut leur vrais cadeaux, pour le moment nous étions tous à nos places à manger, Hikuma dans son panier prés de mon père qui veillait toutes les 5 minutes sur elle.

-Les bébés, dit Sam, vous pouvez aller au garage prendre quelque chose dans mon coffre ?

-Nous trois ? Demanda Seth.

-Ouais vous 3, ils se regardèrent, comprirent probablement et partir en courant, Les cris de joie nous parvinrent sans difficultés, le bruit des moteurs, leurs rires, beaucoup de gros mots aussi mais ça se comprend,

-Je pense qu'ils ont trouvés leurs quads, Suggéra Jasper, ils remontèrent toujours hystériques nous remerciant.

-Et vous n'êtes pas dehors à les essayer ? Demanda Jake.

-Nous pouvons ? C'est vrai ? M'man ? Demanda Seth.

-Faîtes attention...

-Vite, vite, dit Quil, ils repartirent tout aussi vite, j'allais leur allumer la lumière de devant et de derrière, certains s'étaient levés pour les regarder, oui ils ont leur casques et sont bien protégés et couverts.

-Ils voudront aller en cours avec, dit Sam.

-Embry passera bientôt son permis, dit Sue, tant qu'ils restent prudents.

-Ils feront attention, dit Jake, nous leur referont la leçon, les préviendront que si ils déconnent nous leur retirerons.

-C'est moche d'être ados de nos jours, dit Leah moqueuse, je ne redeviendrai ado pour rien au monde...

-Tu es mariée à un ado, dit Paul.

-Paul et tes cadeaux ? Demanda Jake, tu es content ?

-J'ai pas celui de Bella, il me regarda remplit de reproches.

-Tu as dis merci au moins ? Demandais-je, il me fit un doigt.

-Il m'a fait un câlin, dit Ali' toute rouge, nous pouffâmes, j'arrêtais en entendant mon téléphone sonner, je me levais calmement et m'écartais pour répondre, je flippe...

Pov Edward.

Je regardais Bella près du piano, quand elle vit que nous étions plusieurs à la regarder elle se tourna, pour ma part je continuais à la regarder, d'une parce que avec sa robe elle était des plus belle et de deux parce que je me demandais qui pouvait l'appeler et surtout si ça avait un lien avec les lettres. Elle raccrocha, téléphone en main et sur le piano restant de dos, la connaissant je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle cherche à se reprendre, j'allais aller la voir mais Hikuma fut plus rapide, si elle aussi se met à prendre ma place je suis mal barré, elle la prit dans ses bras, ça lui permis surtout de cacher son visage, ses yeux quand je les vis la trahissait complètement, elle me fit un petit sourire partant à la fenêtre pour regarder les bébés se mettant près de Sam, Paul prit la place de Bella, nous la regardions, échangions un regard avec Charlie, nous sommes toujours sur l'enquête, comme dirait Charlie, « on piétine ».

-Elle a pas donné de date butoir ? Me demanda Paul.

-Non, si ça se trouve c'était Frank.

-Elle l'a déjà eu tout à l'heure.

-Il voulait peut-être l'avoir une deuxième fois, il me fixa, je n'y crois pas non plus.

-Tu me rassures...

-Merci encore au fait pour...

-La ferme Eddy, tu l'as dit une fois, Bella 30 j'ai ma dose.

-Connard, ça le fit rire.

-Arrête je te le dirai autant ça te soulerai de la même manière, je vais fumer, tu m'accompagnes ? À moins que ta mère veuille encore nous faire manger ?

-Pour le moment ça va, allons voir comment les bébés gèrent.

J'allais voir Bella avant pour m'assurer qu'elle irait bien, ce fut le cas, les bébés eux riaient bêtement, ils allaient sur l'allée de la villa, revenaient, repartaient...Charlie et Carlisle nous rejoignirent, nous nous adossions à la voiture de Charlie, je pouvais voir Bella toujours devant la baie vitrée à parler avec Sam, Hikuma avait retrouvée le sol, Emmett l'a récupéra la sortant.

-Nous allons tous finir dehors, dit mon père.

-Esmée n'oubliera pas de nous convoquer, dit Charlie, fiston...il me sourit, prêt à rester près de nous ?

-Bien sûr que oui, souriais-je, Helyos sera entre la villa et chez nous, elle a encore mieux choisit qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Il ne s'est pas remis encore, railla Paul, petite Wakanda elle est douée, Emmett il nous fait quoi avec Hikuma ? Il faisait comme si il allait se jeter sur elle, Hikuma...Hikuma fait sa fourbe et fais comme si elle avait peur pour mieux le charger ensuite.

-Il l'énerve, dit Carlsile, ce n'est qu'un enfant...Emmett pas Hikuma, nous nous moquâmes, Jasper arriva avec nos verres et une bouteille de champagne.

-Messieurs, buvons en douce ! Nous prîmes tous nos verres le laissant nous servir, bon à notre Noël ! Nous trinquâmes avant de boire, Jasper nous resservit, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de verres.

-Nous avons tous arrêtés, dit Carlisle.

Bella nous regardait en souriant, je lui présentais mon verre en souriant, elle me présenta...elle panique, me fit signe de patienter et revint avec un verre, je riais doucement, nous nous fixâmes un moment, laissant les autres dans leur conversation, je posais mon verre et allais la rejoindre en me voyant elle eut un grand sourire me rejoignant à la porte, à peine refermée nous restâmes dans l'entrée, nous embrassant langoureusement, ma veste la gênant fut retirée, pouvant mieux nous étreindre, à cet instant j'ai pensé qu'il lui manquait une bague à son annulaire mais j'attendrai un peu, bien que avec son cadeau ça aurait pu coller parfaitement.

Nous dûmes nous arrêter pour retourner à table, éviter surtout que papa Charlie nous retrouve derrière la porte, je m'assis la prenant sur moi, ma mère avait pour le moment refusé l'aide de Bella en cuisine, j'embrassais la base de son cou.

-Demain n'oublie pas j'aurai ton cadeau.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier, tous les ans nous ferons comme ça ? Des cadeaux sans ne rien dépenser ?

-Je ne sais pas mon ange...je ne me suis pas encore remis de ton cadeau pour l'instant, elle pouffa et rougit, comment tu as trouvé ?

-Ton papa, nous sommes partit marcher un peu, beaucoup et nous sommes tombés dessus, la suite tu la connais, elle m'embrassa, dans quelques temps je pourrai peut-être faire venir Helyos.

-Ça serait bien, dis-je en évitant de me crisper, Frank te le ramènerait où nous pourrions aller le chercher, elle approuva, il te manque toujours autant ?

-Je me dis que l'avoir près de moi, pouvoir aller me promener avec ça ne pourrait que me faire du bien, dans quelques mois, au retour de notre voyage ça serait le plus pratique.

-C'est loin, elle soupira, le temps d'un week-end ça suffit.

-Il y a plein de choses à préparer...nous en reparlerons.

-Dernière question, revoir Frank en récupérant Helyos...

-Je ne sais pas amour, je crois que c'est surtout pour ça que je recule le moment d'aller récupérer Helyos...le sapin vous avez fait comment au fait pour le faire rentrer ? Je sais je dévie la conversation.

-Par la baie vitrée, elle s'ouvre, il est assez grand ? Elle approuva en souriant, chez tes grands parents il était comment ?

-Il y a un grand sapin dans le jardin, mon papi se débrouillait pour le décorer et moi je grimpais avec les guirlandes plus un autre dans la maison.

-Ouais à côté le notre c'est un nain, elle étouffa son rire.

-Non il est parfait, tu crois qu'il y a du chocolat dans nos chaussettes ?

Je nous levais allant vérifier, on ne prive pas Oompa de chocolat, nous surveillons Ali', Bella s'empiffra, je nous fis attraper avec mon rire, Ali' nous les retira les gardant avec elle, le reste du repas arriva, nous étions tous présents.

-Bella ils sont bons ? Demanda Jake, elle approuva énergiquement, je te donnerai les miens, elle approuva à nouveau, tu en as encore dans la bouche c'est ça ? Elle regarda Ali' du coin de l'œil.

-Non, dit-elle tout bas, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas mangés.

-Cet après-midi, dit Rose, tu t'es servi chez Jared.

-Toi aussi, rit-elle, elle regarda Jared, quoi ?

-Rien, viens pas pleurer quand tu auras encore plus de cellulite.

-J'en ai pas !

-Le blanc c'est traitre.

-Parce que tu me mattes ? Demanda-t-elle narquoise.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Kim ne l'écoutes pas.

-Alors si tu ne me mattes pas comment tu peux savoir si j'ai de la cellulite sur les fesses ?

-Je ne te matte pas putain.

-Alors comment tu sais ? Chéri qu'il me le dise encore OK et il faudra que je l'étrangle mais toi ? Nous le regardions tous, Kim attendait, il soupira.

-Servons-nous, dit Jared.

-Non attends, dit Paul ça nous intéresse.

-Faux frère...

-Je t'éclate à la maison ? Demanda Kim.

-Ouais ou moi, il eut un fou rire se reprenant en se prenant une claque derrière la tête, nous réprimions plus ou moins nos rires.

-Bien, dit Esmée, maintenant que nous savons que Bella a un joli derrière regardé, décrypté, par une autre personne que mon fils, pouvons-nous nous servir ? Nous regardions ma mère.

-Esmée, dit Charlie blasé, je pense que tu as assez bue.

-Mais non, je faisais simplement une remarque.

-J'aurai plus vu Rose dire ça, dit mon père.

-Non j'aurai était plus vulgaire, mais je regarde ses fesses moi aussi, sa robe attire le regard, elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui était entre rire et rougir.

-Pouvons-nous laisser les fe..le corps de ma fille en paix ? Je suis capable de penser encore, il me regarda froidement.

-Je n'ai rien dis moi ! Il se resservit buvant rapidement, ma mère passa les plats en pouffant, oui elle a assez bue, pensais-je.

-Parler sexe en plein repas de Noël, dit Paul faussement dépité, bravo les américains, ma mère eut son rire con, elle se cacha le bas du visage avec sa serviette, nous Cullen le connaissions et nous le craignions, les autres se moquaient, Charlie fait la gueule et boit, Papa Charlie, rit Paul.

-Toi n'en rajoute pas, je vais aller boire à la cave.

-Il y a des mineurs à table, dit Carlisle, peut-être devrions nous mettre cette discussion à plus tard ?

-A jamais même, dit Charlie, et joyeux Noël, soupira-t-il, je perdis ma mère qui s'exila dans la cuisine, c'est le genre de rire inquiétant, qui signifie surtout qu' elle a atteint son niveau d'alcool toléré.

-Et personne ne va l'aider ? Demanda Emily.

-Crois-nous, dit Emmett, il n'y a rien à faire, hé m'man, elle se calma, joyeux Noël, cria-t-il, elle repartit de plus belle sous nos rires ou soupirs.

-Oh bah merde, dit Jake, ça dure longtemps ?

-Tout dépend, dit Ali', elle n'a jamais eu les mêmes temps, Bella se leva allant la rejoindre, je l'avoue j'ai regardé ses fesses, levez la main si vous avez fait comme moi ! Jumeau pas besoin pour toi c'est un automatisme, je la regardais de travers comme ceux qui osait lever la main.

-Dans ma voiture, dit Charlie, j'ai un fusil à pompe, ils baissèrent leurs mains rapidement.

-C'est bien votre Noël, rit Sue, tous les sujets y passe, en fait c'est un repas normal avec juste de la décoration en plus, je ne vois pas de tradition.

-La tradition, dit mon père, c'est le sapin et de la nourriture qui va avec le thème, du champagne aussi.

-Il y a tout le temps du champagne, dit Sue.

-Alors nous savons désormais ce que signifie « c'est Noël tous les jours ».

-Qui n'a pas trop bu en fait ? Demanda Seth.

-Enfin il parle, s'écria Emmett, il parle à tout le monde et ne fais pas que chuchoter, Bella, petite sœur, viens vite ! Elle arriva rapidement avec ma mère, un de tes bébés à oser parler, elle prit un visage surpris ou elle est vraiment surprise, nous regardions Seth, vas-y recommence, Quil ? Embry ?

-Nous...commença Embry, nous avions limite arrêté de respirer, vous êtes bizarre, vous nous faîtes un peu flipper, Chef Swan ?

-Oui mon bébé, dit Bella.

-Non en faîtes je n'ai rien à dire...

-Moi non plus, dit Quil, nous préférons écouter.

-Ils auront parlé tous les 3, railla Emmett, la magie de Noël, nous rîmes tous.

-Bella tu vois ce que tu as voulu, dit Jared, elle fut la seule à rire, plus jamais je ne recommence, elle rit deux fois plus en reprenant place.

-Nous pouvons savoir ? Demandais-je.

-Jared qui prétend que nous sommes ses enfants et Bella sa femme, il jouait à ça la dernière fois que nous étions chez Charlie, dit Seth.

-OK, je ne veux pas savoir, dis-je, Jared...

-Je sais tu me défonceras, nous avons joué au papa et à la maman, Charlie s'étouffa dans son verre, Charlie, tes pensées malsaines pendant le repas de Noël tu te les gardes, Seth en fait ne dis plus rien c'est tout aussi bien.

-Toi la discussion tu vas vraiment y avoir droit, dit Kim.

-Mais non, souvenez-vous, j'ai été le premier à lui demander de m'épouser pendant la réunion d'halloween, nous sommes mariés et avons 3 bébés.

-Pauvre Eddy, rit Rose, j'ai été le premier baiser de Bella, et Jared le premier à la demander en mariage, je riais mais je riais jaune comme qui dirait. Nous regardâmes Charlie sortir, oh je crois que nous fatiguons papa Charlie.

-Ou il est partit vomir, dit Jake, il a un joli levé de coude c'est impressionnant.

-En attendant, dis-je, je fis un doigt à Jared, dans quelques temps, à une occasion particulière je te le referai, Bella éclata de rire, s'arrêtant en voyant Charlie arriver avec son fusil à pompe, il se rassit, le chargea, fusil sur l'épaule, canon vers le haut.

-Allez-y maintenant, parlez du corps de ma fille, de ses enfants ou de je ne sais quoi qui me foutent la migraine, je vous attend, Bella fut la première et pas la plus discrète à avoir un fou rire, elle en pleura rapidement, bah alors plus de conversations déplacées ? Poupée rit moins fort je ne les entends plus, c'était angoissant mais marrant, nos regards de peur, de stress, qui se demandaient « putain il est vraiment chargé ? ».

-Mon papa c'est le meilleur, pépia Bella, elle leva les bras en faisant un « fooo », non il n'y a pas que de l'eau dans son verre, alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Elle repartit dans son rire, les Swan 1, le reste du monde -10, elle se leva en allant vers Charlie, check mon papa rigolo ! Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

-Les gênes de la folie viennent bien de Charlie, dit Paul, ils sont juste la plupart du temps refoulé, papa Charlie, je vis chez toi...

-Si tu arrêtes tout ira bien, Jared ?

-Ne me mets pas la pression comme ça, merde Charlie, tu ramènes une arme à table en présence d'enfants, tu n'es pas en état en plus...non, non, non, ne t'énerves pas, putain je suis un bébé muet pour le reste de la soirée.

-Papa, tu peux poser ton arme tu sais, tu leur fais peur.

-J'espère bien, je la garde sous la main, il la posa au sol, nous fûmes plusieurs à regarder sous la table, il mit Bella sur lui, nous n'avons pas trinqué ma poupée si ?

-Mais nous pouvons le refaire !

Ils se servirent se souhaitant un joyeux Noël en criant avant de boire, j'aime mon beau-père et ma petite femme, pour le bébé, 30 ans c'est bien non ? Nous reprîmes le cours du repas, Charlie garda Bella, il regardait son bracelet de plus près, elle tournait son poignet pour jouer avec la lumière et les reflets, Charlie lui sortit une petite boite à bijou, elle le regarda étonnée.

Pov Bella.

-Je l'ai refaites à ta taille, avant que tu l'ouvres, tu reconnaitras vite mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je dépense, je l'ai quand même fait mais peu importe, regarde poupée, j'ouvrai la boite y trouvant une bague de ma grand-mère Elena, ne t'en fais pas elle ira à ton majeur, fiston pourrait m'en vouloir comme tu gardes toujours les mêmes bijoux, mes yeux étaient rivés sur la bague.

-Tu...

-Frank me l'a envoyée à ma demande, j'approuvais, pour la bague j'ai rusé, fiston à rusé, pendant que tu dormais il a passé un fil autour de ton doigt et a fait un nœud...regardes, tu as les Quileute sur un poignet, les Cullen sur l'autre, Edward autour de ton cou et tes grands-parents à ton doigt...tu n'essaies pas ?

-Si, si...je la passais ma bague, prenant sur moi au maximum parce que là intérieurement mon cœur ne savait plus comment battre.

-Et en fait il manque ton papa, il me sortit une deuxième boite me l'ouvrant parce que je crois qu'il avait compris que mes nerfs arrivaient à leur limite, j'ai pris les plus simple comme je sais que c'est ce que tu aimes le plus, les dauphins j'ai trouvé ça joli, avec les petits brillants...tu...tu n'es pas trop grande pour avoir ce genre de boucles d'oreilles ?

-Non, j'eus un sanglot, suivit d'un autre, je le pris dans mes bras l'écrasant, elles sont parfaites, merci papa, je le sentis approuver, il me murmura un « joyeux Noël ma poupée », les mots n'étaient pas nouveau, je les avais entendus dans la journée mais là je ne sais pas, ils avaient un sens différents je crois.

Je me calmais dans ses bras, la fenêtre face à moi je pouvais entrevoir ce qu'il se passait à table, je préférais les fermer et rester avec mon petit papa, essuyant mes joues de temps à autre, quand je le sentis je me redressais, lui fit un bisou sur la joue sans omettre de lui dire que je l'aimais, chose qu il me retourna, je restais avec lui, retirais mes boucles d'oreilles au profit des nouvelles, il me fit un grand sourire, je me levais allant chercher son autre cadeau me remettant sur sa cuisse.

-Tu es fourbe, dit-il plus bas.

-C'est de famille...je le laissais ouvrir son cadeau, je lui avais pris une jolie montre, mon papa il a l'air d'aimer, je lui retournais pour qu'il voit l'inscription. J'avais fait inscrire « En revenant dans tes bras, papa, j'y ai trouvé le meilleur refuge au monde ». il resta un moment sur l'inscription, il m'angoisse...p'pa ? Il mit sa main sur ses yeux en appuyant restant comme ça, p'pa...je regardais Carlisle les larmes aux yeux parce que j'avais peur de le voir vraiment pleurer.

-Et bien mon vieux copain, dit-il en serrant sa nuque, je me tournais vers Edward paniquée, il se leva rapidement, la plupart sortirent de table.

-Je crois qu'il dort, dit Paul, je riais mais pleurais par la même occasion, soyons sérieux les enfants, ne me faîtes pas ça, mon papa essuya ses yeux avant de me regarder, on te retrouve vieux fou.

-Si ça c'est pas de la montre des plus classe, dit Edward, les gens de Forks vont se demander combien de pots de vins tu as accepté.

-Laissons les parler, dit mon papa, je lui pris pour lui mettre, je tremblais mais j'y parvins, il en profita pour me faire un gros bisou sur ma joue, depuis ta naissance je savais que tu étais un ange, je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas, je ne sais pas quoi, je pleurais encore.

-Si vous continuez, dit Esmée en pleurs, je vous sépare !

-Faîtes donc ça quelques minutes, supplia Paul, Bella va te rafraichir, papa Charlie aussi, un petit coup dehors et nous nous retrouvons tous à table dans 10 minutes. Nous approuvâmes, je refis un câlin à mon papa avant de me lever.

Je pris la main de Edward pour qu'il m'accompagne, j'avais les jambes en coton, je fis une pause dans les escaliers, dos au mur, Edward devant moi, ma tête contre son torse, ses mains à caresser mes bras, ses lèvres sur mon front, il posa des baisers doucement me faisant relever la tête jusqu'à croiser son regard, il regarda ma bague et l'embrassa puis mes boucles d'oreilles avec un petit sourire, ses yeux rougit, j'agrippais sa main.

-Tout va bien mon ange...mes larmes remontèrent, mon ange, il posa sa main sur ma joue.

-J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater, chuchotais-je.

-La soirée est bientôt terminée.

-Non pas totalement.

-Paul ? J'approuvais, viens, allons dans notre salle de bain, tu vas te rafraichir.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, j'étais bonne pour refaire mon maquillage, je regardais ma bague me mettant bêtement à pleurer parce qu'un jour ma grand-mère m'avait dit qu'elle me la donnerait, parce qu'elle n'en n'avait pas eut le temps et là, je l'avais à mon doigt, plus de deux ans ou je n'avais pas revu une chose qui lui appartenait, parce que avec une simple bague j'avais l'impression qu'elle était auprès de moi, mon grand-père également comme c'était lui qui l'avait offerte à ma grand-mère, depuis plus de 2 ans j'arrivais ressentir qu'ils étaient là, vraiment là.Edward nous fit assoir sur le carrelage tentant de me calmer, je crois juste qu'il fallait que ça sorte...

Pov Rose.

Emmett dans mon dos nous regardions Charlie qui était partit souffler dehors, Ali' arriva les yeux gonflés et trousse de maquillage, ça nous fit rire, elle se mit devant nous.

-Bougez pas, elle souffla avant de me remaquiller, je lui tenais sa trousse, ça n'a jamais été à ce point, je savais que ça serait différent mais là c'est le chaos, nous rîmes nerveusement, même toi Rose tu as viré du côté chialeuses.

-Qui n'a pas chialé au moins une fois ? Demandais-je, elle se fit pensive.

-Au moins ça rassure, je serai prête à Noël prochain, je le serai, elle ne m'aura pas.

-Je pense que ça sera une nouvelle tradition, dit Emmett, faire de nous des pleureuses, petit frère il doit en chier aussi tiens.

-Il prend sur lui mais ce n'est rien de négatif, dis-je, la soirée n'étant pas finit, rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pas moi, pitié, pas moi, souffla Emmett, personne, plus personne...

-Nounours...

-Nounours il va avoir besoin de câlin pour récupérer.

-Je te ferai de gros câlin, je t'étoufferai même.

-Merci ma Rose.

-Rose, on se fixe ! Dit Ali', je ne bougeais plus la laissant terminer, voilà ! C'est mieux...

Nous débarrassions la table pour le dessert, les petits gâteaux furent posés, d'autres bouteilles de champagne, Jake se sentit l'âme d'un pianiste, il n'aurait pas du, il nous força à chanter le plus mal possible, nous le fîmes, j'attendis un peu avant de m'éclipser à l'étage, Edward sortait tout juste de la chambre.

-Tu nous pistes ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Bella aurait, je crois besoin d'aide pour être remaquillée et recoiffée.

-Alors je tombe bien, comment elle va ? Demandais-je tout bas.

-Ça ira, il embrassa mon front, je vous attends en bas, je le laissais descendre quelques marches.

-Hé Eddy, il se tourna, tu es un chouette beau-frère, nous nous sourîmes, je me crispais et grimaçais, ce n'était qu'un rêve mon petit Eddy, je ne suis pas gentille, il repartit en riant, et merde, tout ça c'est à cause de Bella, je rentrais dans la chambre la retrouvant dans la salle de bain, bébé de la fratrie, elle me sourit, assis toi que je me mettes au travail.

-En bas comment ça se passe ?

-Jake fait le pianiste, les autres chantent faux, elle pouffa, oui voilà ce que tu rates mais toi aussi tu chanteras, tradition !

-Normalement ce n'est pas de chanter bien et tout ?

-C'est bien trop cliché pour nous, nous prenons ce que nous voulons dans Noël, après tout nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire comme tout le monde, avec les années nous avons décidés de nos traditions.

-Ce sont lesquelles ?

-Je les cherche toujours, nous rîmes bêtement, petite sœur arrête il faut pas que je te loupe, encore merci pour ton bracelet, je lui montrais, tu peux être sure que je ne l'enlèverai pas.

-Merci pour le mien, dit-elle en me le montrant.

-Tu n'es pas contrariée ? Tu ne te dis pas que c'est trop ?

-Non c'est Noël, je ne pense pas...

-C'est une belle façon de voir les choses, si ça peut te rassurer nous en avons toutes.

-Un bracelet me suffira.

-Nous le savons bien...

Pov Bella

Nous redescendîmes avec Rose main dans la main, Emmett et Edward nous regardèrent de travers venant nous séparer et nous éloigner, nous étions trop proches, mon papa était à table avec les grands, Sue, Carlisle et Esmée, je posais mes avant-bras sur le piano, Edward collé à moi.

-Bella chante rossignol ! Dit Jake.

-Non crois-moi tu en veux pas que je chante.

-Merde le karaoké, rit Emmett, faut se le faire, papa Emmett il va vous emmener chanter, tous.

-Pour le moment, chante Emmett.

-Je peux faire le soprano ou le mec d'opéra là ? Nous approuvâmes tous.

Il nous brisa les tympans à tous, nous faisant rire, Rose était sa dulcinée je crois, genou à terre prenant différentes poses, il a raté sa vocation, il se promenait dans le salon tentant des pas de danse de classique, les bébés le suivirent, empirant le tableau, nous applaudîmes à la fin de sa prestation.

-Merci, merci, il nous salua, je vous ferai payer les prochaines.

-Eddy, dit Leah, tu ne veux pas nous jouer un truc ?

-Si Emily chante, je joue, elle accepta, je regardais autour ne trouvant pas Paul, je le demandais discrètement à Sam.

-Il va revenir ne t'en fais pas, il avait besoin de prendre l'air un peu, il me prit contre lui, nous écoutions Emily chanter, j'échangeais un regard avec Rose qui mima un « cliché », je retins mon rire.

Emily put vraiment essayer sa nouvelle guitare je la suppliais de chanter sa chanson, elle en fit 2, j'attrapais mon téléphone pour la filmer, j'allais l'écouter souvent je le savais d'avance, nous retournâmes à table, j'avais faim, Sam partit chercher Paul.

-Je peux poser une question ? Demanda Kim, est-ce qu'il y a encore des cadeaux cachés auquel nous devons nous attendre ? Où nous pouvons nous détendre et ne pas se dire « ça va recommencer » ? Ils me regardèrent, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ce qui m'arrangea, Paul et Sam venant de revenir.

Je me relevais afin de faire le service aidée par Rose et Jasper, je ramenais tout le nécessaire, la main d'Edward dans la mienne sous la table, j'avais tendance à regarder régulièrement l'heure, j'avais un petit coup de fatigue aussi, quand je mangeais je ne voyais que la bague de ma grand-mère ou le bracelet, j'écoutais le reste de la table parler de leur cadeaux, de quand ils allaient pouvoir s'en servir précisant que demain, dès le réveil nous serons tous à jouer avec nos cadeaux, mon papa lui avait prévu de recommencer sa lecture des Tintin, qu'il les lirait avec Hikuma même, Hikuma qui dormait pour le moment. Je jouais à nouveau avec mon bracelet et les reflets.

-Normalement petite sœur, tu dois avoir des lettres de notre part, je relevais mon visage, l'idée de base, c'était ça pour Noël ton bracelet et des lettres qui l'accompagnent, je haussais les sourcils, nous te les donnerons ensuite.

-Des lettres de ?

-De nous.

-OK, dis-je nerveuse, je regardais Edward qui me le confirma.

-Dans la mienne, reprit Emmett, mon regard à nouveau sur lui, j'entendis bien le « Et putain ils recommencent » blasé de Paul, je t'ai écrit des choses que tu as déjà entendu de nous tous, que nous t'avons répétés plusieurs fois, tu sais de quoi je parle ? J'approuvais, j'y ait mit aussi d'autres choses, j'approuvais à nouveau, il remit sa tête dans son assiette.

Il y eut un silence, Emmett se reprit une part du gâteau, je continuais à le regarder parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'arrêter là, je trouvais qu'il était bizarre nounours, j'eus raison.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire dont nous avions parlés ? J'acquiesçai en souriant, faut que tu la gardes en tête hein, regarde ce soir nous sommes tous présent à part Angie et Ben mais nous sommes tous là...grâce à toi, je grimaçais légèrement, je sais tu n'aimes pas cette théorie où tout ça, ce soir, nous tous, tous les jours c'est toi qui l'a fait pourtant c'est vrai, combien de probabilités que sans ta venue nous soyons aussi nombreux ?

-Pour..pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-L'alcool, me dit-il très sérieux, j'éclatais de rire suivit des autres.

-Et bien merci Emmett, je lirai ta lettre.

-J'espère bien, mon niveau d'écriture s'est amélioré, je me suis lâché, je pouffais.

-Je te réponds par lettre ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, ils se moquèrent, je lui fis un doigt, nous vivons sous le même toit et en fait ne réponds pas.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?

-Tu...tu...tu en as fait assez pour ce soir, je vous aime tous au fait, il nous regarda un par un embrassant Rose sur la joue, nous le fixions amusés, toi aussi le blond ne t'en fais pas, tant qu'on rend heureux ceux que j'aime, bah j'aime ceux qui..aiment ceux de ma famille, du coup ils deviennent ma famille et je les aime tout autant...il se remit à manger.

-Ah oui il est bien là, railla Jake.

-Je t'aime Jake.

-Ouais moi aussi mec, rit-il.

-Mais toi, dit-il en me pointant de sa cuillère, toi la petite brune, mi naine, mi démon, je riais nerveuse, toi tu as fait de ceux qui ont perdus un être cher ou qui était tout simplement perdu, une famille unie, j'ai jamais autant kiffer la vie de famille, sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit hein, mais j'ai jamais autant kiffer la vie de famille depuis ton arrivée, crois-moi on aura beau t'offrir des diamants c'est encore bien en dessous de ta valeur, comme chaque femmes autour de cette table, ce que je veux dire par là...en fait je trouve pas de fin, je riais les larmes aux yeux, vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder je n'ai plus rien à dire.

-Okayyyy, railla Jared, Esmée, il faut rebondir ! Si tu pleures on va avoir du mal à le faire, en effet elle pleurait, je pensais pas que le fiston bourré te ferait cet effet-là.

-L'accumulation de la soirée, Emmett chéri ça va ?

-Je t'aime m'man.

-Je t'aime aussi, rit-elle, nous suivîmes.

-Nounours, ça va aller, tu veux encore manger ? Demanda Rose, un café ? Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien ! Elle se leva, tout le monde en prend ?

-Je vais t'aider, dit Paul ? Oh faîtes pas chier, je veux mon café au plus vite c'est tout.

Rose prit la main de Paul la mettant près d'elle, elle lui fit tendre les mains, lui posant petit à petit les assiettes de ceux qui avaient fini, nous la regardions le transformer un serveur, il ne disait rien, il m'épate, il nous jeta un coup d'œil, avec Edward nous levions nos 2 pouces discrètement, il soupira sous nos moqueries. J'en profitais pour me lever me mettant derrière Emmett, je passais mes bras autour de son cou lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, un long bisou qui le fit sourire.

Pov Edward.

-Mon cher Eddy, dit Rose en prenant la place de Bella qui était toujours auprès d'Emmett, combien de sucres ?

-Tu ne le sais toujours pas ?

-Si mais je voulais être polie, je pris une inspiration, elle me fit mon café en me le donnant avec un grand sourire tout en me fixant.

-Je te remercie ? Elle acquiesça, merci ma chère Rose, elle me fit un bisou en prenant mon bras pour le mettre sur ses épaules, je ne cherche plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit, tu penses que ton homme va finir la soirée ?

-Mais oui, il mange, le café...ça va lui faire du bien tout ça, au pire je me fâche et ça l'aidera, mais ce soir je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher...hé...mes parents m'ont appelé ainsi que Jasper, j'attendais la suite, bah c'est tout en fait, « joyeux Noël » des sous sur le compte et puis voilà, ils sont aux Maldives.

-Tu es bien mieux ici.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, au moins ils y ont pensés...

-Jasper en dit quoi ?

-Rien de plus que moi et nous n'avons toujours pas envie de les voir, tu me diras eux non plus ne sont pas pressés, quand je me marierai ça sera Carlisle qui m'emmènera à l'autel, il a accepté et il était content, moi aussi, alors tout le monde est content.

-Et comme Emmett tu aimes tout le monde ? Elle tua son rire.

- Tous ceux présents, Angie et Ben manquent quand même.

-Ils passeront demain, nous le referons avec eux, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule prenant ma main, j'embrassais sa tête.

-Vous iriez bien ensemble, dit Jared, la réaction fut rapide, une claque de Bella et un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Emmett, mais merde, j'ai dis quoi encore ? Charlie, je te jure il n'y avait rien de déplacer, papa Charlie avait sa main pratiquement au sol, si c'est comme ça je pars, le repas est terminé, j'ai mes cadeaux, pourquoi rester ?

-Toi l'année prochaine tu ne reviens pas, dit Emily.

-Mais si tu verras, à la même place, au même endroit, Esmée ? Carlisle ?

-Bien sûr que oui Jared tu seras là, dit mon père.

-Vous voyez ! Allez ne soyez pas déçus...

-Moi je reste, dit Kim, et j'ai les clés, à moins que nous devions partir ?

-Je vais y aller dans peu, dit Sue, les bébés aussi.

-Non mais je ne veux pas partir, dit Jared, je déconnais.

-Et quel déconne, dit Jasper d'un ton las sous nos rires.

-Je mets de l'ambiance, vous êtes tout calme là. Bella se leva avec Emmett, elle regarda son téléphone, inspira et fit signe à Sam qui alla dans le salon avec eux, vas-y Bella mets de l'ambiance !

-Nous rangeons, dit-elle, et autant tous se mettre dans les canapés pour continuer à t'écouter parler dans le vide, tu peux par contre débarrasser la table.

-En tant que invité je ne ferai rien, j'ai été chercher de l'eau déjà tout à l'heure.

-Jared, dit ma mère, et si tu m'aidais à débarrasser ?

-Mais avec plaisir dame Esmée, j'allais te le proposer, Paul aussi a envie.

-Alors allons-y mes grands !

Nous restâmes à table, Emmett, Bella et Sam à réorganiser le salon, Bella qui stresse, elle préparait quelque chose, je le saurai bien assez tôt, elle fit de la place devant le sapin.

Nous pûmes aller nous installer, encore et encore à manger sur la table basse, à boire aussi, j'avais toujours Rose, ma mère de l'autre côté, Bella à écouter les conversations, téléphone en main, le regard évasif, j'aime pas la voir comme ça.

-Excusez-moi, finit-elle par dire, il me reste un cadeau encore et...elle regarda Paul, je reviens, elle partit à l'étage rapidement, je le vis le regard échangé de Sam et Emily pas plus rassurés que Bella, les complices c'est eux.

-Paul, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Ali' mais je ne t'envie pas.

-Personne ne t'envie, ajouta Jake.

-Je ne m'envie pas moi-même...c'est tendu cette tension qui monte putain, bon Wakanda, tu fous quoi ? Cria-t-il.

-J'arrive ! Cria-t-elle stressée nous faisant rire.

-Paul, dit Jasper, tu comptes pas nous dire ce que ça veut dire Wakanda ?

-Bah allez c'est Noël, tant que Bella ne comprends pas.. nous acquiescions tous, Wakanda c'est un prénom féminin amérindien qui signifie ''pouvoir magique intérieur'' ça lui va bien, c'est un prénom pour tout ce qui est les forces surnaturelles, j'ai pas trouvé mieux...nous le fixions tous silencieux, quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

-Bah.. dit Alice émue, tu traumatises toi aussi.. il partit dans un fou rire avec les Quileute, nous le fixions tous.

-Merde arrêtez c'est gênant, nous restâmes silencieux, nous entendîmes les pas de Bella, enfin ! Elle descendit rapidement avec une grosse boite, nous poussions tous ce qu'il y avait sur la table, elle était en stress, elle partit dans le pièce à côté, trainant doucement un truc large, elle le posa contre le mur et repartie en chercher un autre plus petit, euh.. Bella, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, tout n'est pas pour moi hein ?

-Bah.. si en fait, dit-elle en rougissant, j'ai eu plein d'idées, mais je me suis dit que...enfin c'est un début, j'arrive, j'ai juste un coup de fil à passer, elle partit.

-Quelqu'un sait ce que...nous secouâmes tous nos têtes négativement, putain je suis en stress, elle va me traumatiser encore plus que d'habitude, il regarda Emily et Sam qui étaient émus, putain vous 2 vous savez ! Ils se contentèrent de sourire, merde dîtes moi !

-Non, ça gâcherai tout, lui dit calmement Emily avec un grand sourire, Bella rentra en sautillant.

-Bon, tu peux commencer si tu veux ...

-Bell', lui dit Sam, l'inverse serait mieux, elle se figea légèrement, Paul...il se leva nerveux et alla chercher son sac.

-Bon, dit-il tendu, je sens que ça va être la merde, elle rit nerveusement, il lui posa une boite sur la table basse, elle s'assit au sol, il se mit près d'elle.

-Je peux ?

-Oui, juste deux secondes, il prit une grande inspiration, avant, je l'ai fait avec mes petits doigts… je regardais ma famille, nous nous préparions tous.

Elle ouvrit lentement le papier, Paul scrutait chacune de ses réactions, elle leva le papier cadeau, nous empêchant de voir, elle eut un hoquet, pinça ses lèvres pendant que ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement, ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle en posa une sur son cœur, le mien avait raté plusieurs battements, il lui prit l'autre main, lui chuchota quelque chose, elle acquiesça, elle récupéra ses mains tremblantes, il n'y avait aucun bruit, nous les regardions tous les deux, Paul passa sa main sur ses yeux rapidement, le silence fut rompu quand une petite musique retentit, elle poussa la papier nous laissant voir une boite à musique en acajou, avec des motifs incrustés dans le bois, j'avais retenu mon souffle, elle se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Paul qui la serra contre elle, il lui parlait, je passais mes mains nerveusement sur mon visage, il posa son front contre le sien essuyant les larmes de Bella.

-Bella...

-Paul...elle pouffa nerveusement, il suivit.

-Elle ne sera pas cassée celle-ci, elle se remit à pleurer, ma mère et Rose s'était baissées dans le canapé, tu pourras l'écouter autant de fois que tu veux, personne ne la brisera, personne ne te brisera, ça n'arrivera plus, elle acquiesça émue. Il me fallut peu de temps pour comprendre, je savais d'avance que ça avait un lien avec Renée, Charlie les regarda nerveux, puis ses yeux sur sa montre passant sa main dessus.

-Merci...merci beaucoup, je... je ne trouve pas mes mots..

-Joyeux Noël ? Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, elle se reprit et s'écarta de lui.

-A toi...le premier, c'est celui-là ! Lui montrant un cadre je crois, il l'ouvrit et eut un grand sourire touché, tu n'en a pas chez toi, lui souffla-t-elle, bon celui-là … il lui embrassa la joue la serrant contre elle, elle pouffa, c'était pour l'échauffement ... Il nous montra une immense photo de lui, moi, Charlie et Bella en noir et blanc, elle avait été retravaillé aussi, nous sourîmes, là ça va se compliquer … il se figea, il ouvrit le deuxième cadre qui était sur la largeur, il s'assit nerveusement et la fixait, je jetais un coup d'œil à Sam et Emily, elle pleurait, Sam n'était pas loin, je regardais le cadre, 3 photos, un paysage, magnifique, une petite maison au milieu des montagnes rouges, un coucher de soleil.

-Bella … comment ... comment ... putain Bella ! Elle le regardait en pleurant, c'est chez moi Bella merde ! Il eut un sanglot je crois, Bella caressa sa joue et se leva attrapant la boite qui était sur la table, elle referma sa boite à musique et se remit face à Paul, putain mon cœur allait lâcher s'ils continuent...

-Je sais que c'est chez toi, lui souffla-t-elle, je sais que ça te manque ... Sam … Il se leva rapidement et sortit, Paul regarde-moi, il le fit perdu, ferme tes yeux, il essuya ses joues et le fit, elle ouvrit la grande boite, pour que ça marche...il faut que tu t'imagines chez toi, les odeurs, les paysages, tout, quand tu y es, tu me le dis...Paul se reprit péniblement, se concentrant.

-J'y suis Bell', elle lui prit ses mains.

-Je fais ça pour tout ce que je te dois, pour Edward, ma famille, la tienne et parce que … Je t'aime, elle entremêla leurs mains, regarda la porte d'entrée, Sam entra nous disant de nous taire, il ouvrit davantage la porte, nous nous figions et nous levions tous doucement devant les parents de Paul, ma mère plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, ses parents nous saluèrent émus, nous nous décalions des canapés discrètement, ils sourirent à Bella qui pleurait, elle leur rendit timidement, elle se remit face à Paul, je sais que chez toi te manque, tes parents, tes racines, alors, parce que je t'aime, je te ramènes chez toi... Elle desserra ses mains, posant celle de Paul à plat, ce que tu touches ... C'est ta terre, il se figea, garde les yeux fermés, elle embrassa son front, ses parents avancèrent doucement, Bella se décala Paul n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et merde moi non plus...aucun de nous..

-Bell', souffla-t-il merci, je… Il serra ses yeux, ses parents s'accroupirent, Jacob et Sam les aidèrent et se reculèrent.

-Paul, garde tes yeux fermés encore, elle se mit sur le côté, imagine tes parents en face de toi, chez toi, il acquiesça, ses parents regardaient leur fils touchés, Paul, pour ton Noël, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire venir ta maison ici, lui dit-elle en pleurant, ses parents posèrent leurs mains sur celle de Paul, il fronça les sourcils, Bella retira les siennes, ta maison, elle est ici ce soir...elle embrassa son front en pleurant et se redressa, se poussant...

Paul, prit une grande inspiration, ses parents lui dirent quelque chose dans leur dialectes, il se figea et secoua la tête nerveusement, ils lui enlevèrent les mains de la terre, Bella recula, j'attrapais sa taille la mettant contre mon torse, la serrant au maximum, ils lui nettoyèrent ses mains, Jacob retira rapidement la boite, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa mère se jeta dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui, son père les entoura, je découvrais le Paul petit garçon, s'en était à crever de tristesse, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, nous étions tous plus qu'émus, il se redressa regardant ses parents, touchant leurs visages, ils parlèrent entre eux, tournèrent leur têtes vers nous, surtout sur Bella qui s'était raidie, Paul essuya ses larmes, aida ses parents à se relever, Jacob les rejoignit, les serrant contre eux,les Quileute se joignirent à eux, Paul avança vers Bella nerveux, je lâchais sa taille, elle fit un pas, il l'attrapa nerveusement, la serrant contre lui, il l'écrasait même, elle le serra tout autant contre lui.

-Bella… Ce que tu viens de faire ... Ce que tu viens de m'offrir … Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire, jamais, jamais Bella, je ne l'oublierai, tu avais déjà tout mon respect, tu as toute ma gratitude, tu as tout de moi désormais, jamais je ne pourrais oublier Bella, tu m'as ramenée ma maison Bella, tu m'as ramené mes parents...je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour te remercier...

-Moi non plus, moi non plus... Elle se recula, posant ses mains sur ses joues, embrassant longuement son front, il ferma les yeux, va les rejoindre, profite d'eux ... Ils se reculèrent, les parents de Paul s'approchèrent, sa mère caressa le visage de Bella, elle ferma les yeux, Bella fit de même, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Bella, son père posa la sienne sur l'autre, ils parlèrent dans leur dialectes et la prirent contre eux, les Quileutes présent, encore plus Paul, les regardaient avec de grands sourires, ils s'éloignèrent, merci, leur souffla-t-elle.

-Merci à toi Wakanda, lui dit le père de Paul ému, elle leur sourit.

-Angeni, lui dit sa mère d'une voix des plus douce, c'est bien ce que tu es, Bella la regardait émue, merci pour mon fils, Bella acquiesça, Paul s'approcha de ses parents.

-Il… Il faut que je vous présente, voici Esmée et Calisle, je vous présente mes parents, Aiyana, ma mère et Ezhno mon père, ils se serrèrent les mains, la mère de Paul garda plus longuement celle d'Esmée, reposant son autre main par-dessus.

-Merci, de nous accueillir chez vous, bien que vous n'étiez pas au courant, ma mère posa son autre main à son tour.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus, leur dit-elle émue.

-Merci, merci aussi pour votre fille, peu importe l'histoire du sang, votre fille...c'est un trésor, Bella eu un hoquet.

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente Aiyana, nous avons tous une grande chance de l'avoir, votre fils en est un également, elles se sourirent.

-Papa, maman, voici Charlie… Vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit son père, comment oublier… Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, il y avait bien longtemps.

-Peut-être trop … Souffla Charlie ému, ils se reculèrent, Aiyana, le serra contre elle.

-Leurs enfants, Alice, Emmett en couple avec Jasper et Rose, ils se saluèrent, et pour finir Edward...

-Bonsoir, leur dis-je franchement intimidé.

-Bonsoir, me dit son père avec un grand sourire, me serrant la main, le compagnon de Wakanda, j'approuvais en souriant.

-Tu as une grande chance, me dit sa mère en serrant ma main.

-Je sais, je m'en rends compte davantage tous les jours, ils me firent de grands sourires, ils retournèrent prés de Paul.

-Souhaitez-vous un café ? Ou quelque chose ?

-Nous n'allons pas vous dire non, dit Ezhno, mon père les invita à prendre place sur le canapé, Paul au milieu, à sa tête, il avait encore du mal à réaliser, je m'assis en face avec Bella qui rayonnait, Sam embrassa son crâne, elle releva son visage.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

-C'est toi qui a tout fait Bella, il caressa sa joue, Charlie s'assit à côté de Bella, tout le monde trouva une place, soit sur une chaise ou sur le canapé, Jacob et Leah ainsi que Sam et Emily préférèrent le sol, ma mère refit le service du café.

-Bella, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Aiyana.

-Bien, très bien, dit-elle en pouffant, et vous ?

-Près de mon fils, dit-elle en le regardant, il lui fit un grand sourire, elle regarda à nouveau Bella, je suis aussi très heureuse de te voir enfin, après toutes nos lettres..

-J'en suis ravie aussi.

-Comment ça toutes vos lettres ? Demanda Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela fait environ 1 mois que nous avons reçu la première lettre de Bella, lui dit son père, nous la fixions tous, elle rougit avec un grand sourire, Paul lui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Paul, désolée, lui dit-elle, j'ai dû fouiller un peu, pour trouver leur adresse...

-Attends, attends, ça fait 1 mois, que tu prépares tout ça ?

-Nous, rectifia-t-elle ... La photo, la terre, préparer leur arrivée...

-Je veux connaitre l'histoire du début, dit Paul, racontez moi...

-J'ai demandé à Sam, dit Bella, de l'aide, je ne pouvais pas garder la terre, les photos chez papa, l'adresse d'expédition tu aurais su, l'autre jour la lettre, c'était tes parents, j'attendais la réponse et j'ai pris le risque de la recevoir plutôt que Sam, nous allons te donner nos lettres, ça sera plus simple ... Il acquiesça perdu, si vous avez faim, vos assiettes ont été mises de côté.

-Nous n'allons pas te dire non, dit la mère de Paul.

Ma mère partit avec Bella, elles revinrent rapidement déposant tout, plusieurs allers retours nécessaire, ils étaient partit sur la grande table, Paul lui...ne les quittait pas des yeux, nous les laissâmes se retrouver, parler entre eux, Bella sur le canapé près de moi, elle ne les voyait plus désormais, elle alluma la télé en soufflant, son menton contre sa paume, tout en fixant la télé elle posa sa main sur la mienne, je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, de se reprendre, j'embrassais son épaule, elle me regarda, elle se retenait de ne pas craquer, nos parents et Sue les rejoignirent, les Quileute en réalité. Je nous mis plus confortablement dans le canapé, mon bras sur ses épaule, sa main sur mon cœur recouverte de la mienne à nous fixer, je finis par poser sa tête sur mon torse, mes frères et sœurs nous laissèrent tranquille, ils se demandaient à qui Paul ressemblait le plus, son père ou sa mère...

Nous fûmes demander à table, nous y allâmes tous, Bella resta par discrétion la plus éloignée bien que ce soit elle qui les ait fait venir, je restais près d'elle, sa main toujours solidement accrochée à la mienne, Hikuma réveillée et en forme fit également connaissance, Paul me regarda en secouant la tête doucement genre « putain Eddy, regarde ce que Bella a fait ».

Les Quileute finirent par se décider à rentrer, les parents de Paul dormirait chez Sam, Paul aussi, ils remercièrent tout le monde, il était prévu qu'ils reviennent manger, Paul enlaça Bella doucement, lui murmurant quelque chose, il l'embrassa longuement sur la joue, il me prit également dans ses bras, il nous salua dans ses pensées, nous les retrouverions tous demain pour mon cadeau à Bella. Paul réapparut pour ses cadeaux.

-Tu les récupéra plus tard, lui dit Bella, nous allâmes sur le perron, je passais ma veste à Bella, les bébés sur leur quad, plein phare, nous allions rentrer mais Paul arrêta sa voiture en haut de l'allée, sortit rapidement et couru jusqu'à Bella qui descendit les marches, la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

-Bella, il la fixa, je … j't'aime aussi.

il appuya son baiser sur son front, elle sourit touchée, il lui souffla un merci et repartit rapidement, elle nous regardait les larmes aux yeux.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, Bella rangea les cadres dans un coin, revint avec une petite urne pour mettre la terre dedans, elle remit les meubles en place avec notre aide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle devant notre silence.

-Elle est trop forte cette fille, dit Jasper, elle fait venir les parents de Paul et nous fait chialer comme des merdes toutes la soirée et elle ose nous demander ce qu'il y a, elle pouffa.

-Bella, lui dit Esmée, ce que tu as fait...

-Il le mérite, il le mérite amplement, dit-elle simplement, elle continuait à ranger mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle faisait ça nerveusement, je m'approchais d'elle, la bloquait.

-Bella, arrête ... Ses yeux se brouillèrent, mon ange... Ses jambes vacillèrent, je serrai sa taille nous mettant par terre, ma famille et Charlie nous regardèrent médusé, mon ange, tout va bien...

-C'est les nerfs, Charlie se rapprocha, la fatigue et toute la soirée, journée... Nous sommes tous épuisés, ce n'est rien.

-Charlie dors ici, dit ma mère, la chambre d'ami...

-Je vais faire ça, Hikuma arriva sur nous.

-Bébé chien, dit Bella, tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe.

-Je veux être un chien, dit Jasper, Bella, comment tu as fait pour les parents de Paul, je veux dire ... Jusqu'ici ils ne sont pas venus et toi...

-Paul ne l'aurait pas demandé et il y a peu de temps Paul n'allait plus vraiment à La Push, là c'était faisable, Sam a dit que si ça avait été l'un d'eux il aurait pu mal le prendre...

-Les billets d'avion ? Demanda Charlie, elle leva la main.

- Ils sont venus en taxi, ajouta Bella, le téléphone c'était pour les joindre.

-Ils n'en n'ont pas, dit Carlisle.

-Celui pour Stanley, j'ai juste acheté une puce et je leur ai envoyée.

-Mais il y a eu tant de lettres que ça ? Demanda Esmée.

-Non, la première pour prendre contact, les suivantes il y a peu, 3 lettres et un colis pour moi, à peu près pareil de leur côté.

-Tu as su mentir, railla Rose.

-Pas vraiment parce que jusqu'au bout je me suis dit qu'il était possible qu'ils ne viennent pas pour pleins de raisons, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai parlé à personne, juste Sam comme il les connait.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il décide de repartir avec eux ? Demanda Ali', je sais question nase mais ... Bella haussa à peine les épaules, ses yeux parlaient tout seul par contre.

-Si il veut partir, il le fera, elle se releva avec notre aide à Charlie et à moi, elle remit sa robe en place, tête baissée, ça ne m'empêcha pas de voir sa larme couler, je fis signe à ma famille d'arrêter avec les questions, maintenant il sera peut-être niais et croira à la magie de Noël, nous rîmes tous.

-Je vais dormir un mois pour me remettre, dit Emmett.

-Nous deux, dit Jasper, pour le stress et le sentiment d'être une fiotte, nous rîmes bêtement, Bella la fourbe, je dormirai en position du fœtus et sucerai mon pouce, nous rîmes tous, rire con du stress qui part...

Nous nous décidâmes à aller tous nous coucher, nous trouvâmes amplement des réserves avec Bella pour clôturer cette journée de Noël, douchés nous repartîmes dans le salon avec la couette, pour ma part ça m'arrangeait pour demain, Bella voulait dormir près du sapin, je rallumais les guirlandes avant de la rejoindre et posa ses pieds sur la table, je la regardais les yeux ronds, elle rit bêtement.

-C'est Noël, je posais les miens avec encore plus de plaisir, nous mîmes la télé, la télé fut rapidement éteinte en fait et nous couchés, elle passa sa jambe, je l'enlaçais, posant ma main sur sa cuisse, sa tête sur mon torse, elle se redressa, amour, je la regardais, joyeux Noël… Je lui fis un grand sourire, remontant son menton vers mes lèvres.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, je l'embrassais tendrement pendant un moment, elle se remit sur mon torse, je caressais ses cheveux et sa cuisse, elle soupira de bien-être, posant sa main sur mon cœur sous mon débardeur, je me penchais la voyant regarder le grand sapin, les petites lumières clignotaient, elle eut un petit sourire, je me remis en souriant, la laissant admirer le sapin, elle serra ma main, elle posa l'autre sur son bas ventre, nous nous endormions tranquillement.

-Chérie, je la réveillais doucement dans le canapé, chérie, il faut que tu te réveilles, elle se frotta les yeux, c'est toujours Noël mon ange, c'est l'heure de ton cadeau, pour ça il faut que tu ailles t'habiller et chaudement, je te fais ton café OK ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être en stress désormais, j'appelais Frank, prévenant tout le monde, à la villa ils furent rapidement prêt, Les Quileutes allaient arriver, j'étais bon dans les temps, nous l'empêchions par contre d'approcher les fenêtres.

-On y va ! Ils se levèrent tous, bébé, toi, tu fermes les yeux, je te conduis, elle pouffa nerveusement, le faisant, je me mis devant elle prenant ses mains, ne triches pas ! Elle secoua la tête négativement, Emmett baissa le haut de son bonnet sur ses yeux, nous rîmes doucement, je l'emmenais sur le perron, descendant les marches enneigées.

Charlie était là avec un grand sourire, les Quileutes aussi, les autres sifflèrent ou rirent nerveusement.

-Non ne faîtes pas ça, supplia Bella, c'est pire que stressant, nous rîmes bêtement.

-OK, chérie, je veux que tu te concentres maintenant sur les bruits que tu vas entendre d'accord ? Elle acquiesça, je la fis avancer la mettant au milieu de la cour, ne bouge pas, tu as juste à attendre, ne triches pas, je ne suis pas loin.

-D'accord.

-Juste écoutes... Elle approuva, je m'écartais, le saluant de la main, il me fit un grand sourire, ouvrant le... le van de transport si j'avais bien compris, Bella concentrée.

Il rentra à l'intérieur, nous nous penchâmes tous pour le voir, il le fit reculer, je regardais Bella, il le tourna lui faisant descendre la rampe, mon cœur allait exploser, elle dut commencer à comprendre aux bruits des sabots et putain il est trop beau, il le lâcha, Bella bougea ses lèvres murmurant, il le fit avancer, le souffle sortant de ses narines avec le froid, pire que beau, une montagne noire.

-Helyos...souffla ma Bella tremblante, Helyos...elle mit ses mains sur son visage, les retirant, elle prit une inspiration, sifflotant doucement, il était tel une statue pas très loin d'elle, elle sifflota plus fort, l'air à nouveau sortant de ses narines, il avança vers elle sans s'arrêter ou juste en face d'elle son museau contre son front, elle éclata en sanglot posant ses mains sur lui, elle retira son bonnet passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, il baissa sa tête, elle posa son front entre ses yeux, il frotta sa tête sur son jean, elle pouffa.

-Ohhh souffla ma mère en pleurant, il lui fait un câlin, il la fit reculer continuant à se frotter, elle riait en pleurant, Frank fit un petit son avec sa bouche, Bella le vit.

-Plus tard bouchon, il recommença son bruit, il se baissa sur ses pattes avant, elle grimpa dessus, il se redressa.

-OK, dis-je je flippe, ils rirent moqueur, elle prit les rênes, se penchant en avant pour le câliner, elle se redressa le faisant avancer, vers moi, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser.

-Toi...dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, 22 ans si tu veux, je riais nerveusement.

-Nous en reparlerons, va t'amuser.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, faisant avancer son cheval que les filles étaient occupées à caresser, bon en fait toute ma famille le câlinait, il secoua la tête les faisant reculer nerveusement, je les regardais mesquin, ils haussèrent les épaules penaud, elle descendit se laissant glisser de Helyos, Franck la souleva, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se parlèrent émus, il refit baisser Helyos pour qu'elle remonte dessus.

Elle partit faire les présentations aux Quileute, les bébés descendirent de leur quad, il se prit tout un tas de câlin, nous nous rapprochâmes également, Charlie me fit un petit signe, j'allais saluer Frank le remerciant, le reste du cadeau attendant, il nous suivrait, Bella je ne pense pas qu'elle descendrait de son cheval.

-Mon ange, tu vas nous suivre d'accord ? Elle voulut me répondre oui mais je crois qu'elle ne sait plus parler, elle me montra la selle, je t'aime, elle pouffa, mais une autre fois, profite de ton cheval.

Nous prîmes différents véhicules, les bébés prirent une personne chacun, Paul emmena ses parents en voiture, mon père lui indiqua d'aller à notre maison, notre future maison, nous la rejoindrons ou nous l'attendrons. Charlie et moi avec Frank, Bella devant dans l'allée les bébés déjà partit. Elle se baissa souvent pour le câliner, si sur la route elle fut prudente dès qu'elle trouva le terrain elle se fit plaisir, ou Helyos qui se lâche va savoir, je ne suis pas tranquille non mais je le vis plutôt bien. Nous les retrouvions, Bella occupée à faire un tour au trot, papa Charlie dut lui demander de revenir plus d'une fois, elle arriva en trot sur nous, nous pûmes paniquer et elle rire.

-Suis nous, dit Charlie ayant retrouvé son courage.

-Je vous suis si amour viens.

-Non mais regarde, dis-je, il va pas aimer, ça va être lourd pour lui et tu as la selle, elle regarda Frank qui se rapprocha.

-Quand il faut y aller, me dit-il narquois.

-Je sais pas faire ça moi.

-Eddy, dit Paul, t'es un homme ou...non la présence de ses parents ne le font pas taire, Bella descendit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix je montais, Frank ajusta les étriers et aida Bella à monter, je la laissais sans sourciller diriger...

Nous passâmes près de notre future maison, j'eus le sourire crispé, la crispation était à cause de Helyos et que Bella me laissait diriger préférant se tenir à ma taille, elle m'expliquait, vu les promenades qu'elle nous programmait j'allais devoir me faire une raison, elle se tut quand nous arrivâmes à l'endroit réservé pour Helyos, bien que nous avions également prévu pour l'arrière de la villa.

Elle était descendu que je ne m'en n'étais pas rendu compte, certains évoquèrent des blagues de merde, comme faire partir Helyos au galop, je descendis rapidement, Bella le fit avancer, prenant ma main, je lui montrais, expliquais de qui venait le cadeau également, qui avait aidé, quand, elle voulait tout savoir, Frank s'occupa de libérer Helyos pour le moment, Bella nous remercia tous pleurant silencieusement, regardant Helyos s'éloigner, du terrain il en avait faut pas vous en faire...Hikuma lui jappait dessus, oui un chiot à moins peur que certains d'entre nous.

-C'était le terrain le plus proche et qui convenait le mieux, dis-je à Bella, si pour l'instant tu le veux près de la villa, il y a des réserves...

-Pour le moment oui...merci de me l'avoir ramené, dit-elle touchée, je l'enlaçais, nous le regardions,Frank était près de lui, je me disais que malgré tout pour lui ça ne devait pas être évident de le laisser ici, ça lui enlevait un lien avec mes grands-parents, moi également, tu crois qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui vivent un Noël aussi parfait ?

-Non je ne pense pas mon ange, je leur souhaite en tout cas.

-Je leur souhaite aussi...


	27. Chapter 27 saison 2

Réponses aux anonymes !

**Fantasiam** ; Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tes fêtes se sont bien passés :)

**Lisou ;** Navrée pour ton clavier XD, comme je ne ferai qu'une fois Noël, je me suis dis autant y mettre tout ce que je veux...le chapitre suivant, comme tu te doutes, est juste en dessous :) merci

**Uukate** ; De rien pour le message, en voilà un autre ^^ tu as pleurée ? Navrée :p le meilleur chapitre selon toi, je ne peux que te dire merci, c'est un de mes préférés, pour mon Noël...question suivante ? Lol j'espère que tu n'as pas passée un Noël seule au Canada et que tu étais entourée, Merci pour ta review

**Ilonka **; je souhaite aussi que tout le monde a pu passer un beau Noël...Bella dit 22 ans pour le bébé, ça ne veut pas dire que ça arrivera pour autant (non fais pas la gueule) la maison ça oui ils l'ont, Edward et sa demande ça viendra, tout va pour le mieux oui mais comme je suis un peu pénible, ça m'énerve quand tout va trop bien...merci pour la review et ne panique pas hein, ça va aller...

**Iza **; Tu te doutes que pour le coup je suis contente de moi lol je serai la première, pas la dernière mais ça fait plaisir ^^ Paul est celui qui a été le plus difficile à écrire sincèrement, passage pourtant fait il y a des mois, voir plus, je l'ai juste remis correctement mais à chaque fois il me touche ce petit con, là oui il s'est lâché, ça n'arrivera pas souvent...le discours de Emmett, j'aime les discours sous alcool XD pour les lettres, je ne les ferai pas toutes, tu en auras des passages quand Bella les relira mais ça serait trop de boulot à faire surtout que au final elles se ressembleraient, enfin elles iraient dans le même sens, ou je les mettrai en OS, je ne sais pas vraiment encore mais tu auras l'occasion d'en lire certaines. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire, pour ce qui est de don, je te laisse le penser, merci en tout cas de le penser...La magie de Noël je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue, l'avantage d'écrire...pour ce qui est de communiquer des émotions, ça va dépendre d'une personne à une autre, mon but n'étant pas de parvenir à toucher tout le monde, une minorité, petite minorité me suffit :) écrivant plus qu'à une période, tu as moins d'attente, donc de frustration...32 lectures de ma fic ? Vraiment ? Mdrrr merci beaucoup pour ta review...

**Elodie ;** Certaines avaient trouvées que c'étaient les parents de Paul, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'indice pour en faire vraiment une « surprise » pari pas réussit mais peu importe ^^ je vais continuer ma fic pas de soucis :) merci !

**Syrine ;** « Ta fic' est tout sauf chiante » merciiii lol pourvu que ça reste un plaisir pour toi, je te bisoute aussi ^^

**Coco** ; Bella est une brave petite XD elle aime traumatiser, pour Bella et Frank je ne voulais pas pourrir Noël alors j'ai choisis de ne pas trop écrire sur leur retrouvailles, qui n'en n'étaient pas vraiment, trop tôt...Eddy et Helyos, je comprends qu'il ne soit pas rassuré, je crois que personne n'est vraiment rassuré, merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère.

**Beatrice **; le « rire aux larmes » t'en fais pas je l'ai eus en écrivant, Paul et son éventuel départ...la réponse juste en dessous, le nouvel an je saute, on s'en fout, minuit, bonne année et voilà, on s'en passera...Stanley, réponse ci-dessous, devenir folle ? J'espère bien...Renée question épineuse, si elle sera bien dans la saison 2, la manière et surtout comment, Bella qui y va, elle qui vient, je ne me suis pas encore vraiment décidée mais le côté Bella seule dans ce moment là ne me paraît pas stupide...

**Lydie** ; Fooooooo tu as dit le mot « traumatisé » Yes ! se reprend* les idées, viennent de ma petite tête et...et bah elles viennent de là, je l'avais déjà dit mais je me sers de tout ce qui m'entoure, de ce que je vois, j'entends, une idée arrive ensuite c'est le jeu de la mettre par écrit et ravie si tu as trouvé que ça rendait trop bien :) Un Noël aussi fantastique ? Je ne peux que te le souhaiter mais c'est une fiction, je ne sais pas si des gens arrivent à en avoir dans ce genre mais je te la souhaite ! J'espère qu ela fatigue est passée et que tu as pu te reposer, bon courage avec les cours, c'est loin tout ça pour moi, ah oui 10 ans *viens de se prendre une gifle...bisous et merci

**Laccro ;** Devant mon clavier à mon tour ;) merci d'avoir poursuivie ta lecture et que tu es apprécié, que tu es pu ressentir, être énervée, que tu es ris, même pleuré mais pas dans un sens sadique, il est vrai que en enchainant les chapitres tu ressens forcément plus, je comprends que certaines lectrices ne prennent que les fics terminés pour éviter la frustration et rester dans l'histoire, mon inspiration comme j'ai mis plus haut en réponse, elle vient de partout...Pour le bémol sur Stanley, elle est parfois trop présente oui mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'est utile pour les choses plus légères, les coups bas et autres, je ne centre pas mon histoire sur elle, pour le moment, du moins dans ce chapitre tu ne feras que de l'apercevoir, quand à la ponctuation je vais tenter de l'arranger ;)

Merci à **tata Flo** pour la correction, relecture et de faire la cheerleader sur msn (un commentaire, un seul et ça va me contrarier, ton merci tu te le colles ou je pense)

**Hé ! Bonne Année à toutes au fait ^^ **je ne suis pas douée pour présenter les vœux et tout mais je vous souhaite vraiment d'avoir une belle année...

Dans le chapitre vous aurez un peu de tout, les parents de Paul encore là, jour de l'an passé et autres, je vous laisse découvrir (phrase qui sert à rien ? Oui carrément)

* * *

**Chapitre 27 Saison 2**

**Pov Edward.**

Le lendemain de Noël, Frank était repartit dans la soirée, il avait pu discuter avec Bella, passer du temps avec elle, les parents de Paul étaient toujours présents, il était à son appartement avec eux, oscillant entre La Push, la villa, chez Charlie, Bella était plus distante avec lui, peut-être qu'elle se préparait à son éventuel départ ou elle voulait le laisser profiter, je ne sais pas vraiment. Trois jours étaient passés, je me réveillais sans elle, j'allais à la fenêtre la trouvant en train de trotter avec Helyos, elle le faisait chaque matin avant de revenir se coucher, que l'on soit à la villa comme maintenant ou chez Charlie.

Je descendis en m'habillant chaudement, prenant 2 tasses à café avant d'aller à l'arrière de la maison m'installant sur les marches, capuche sur la tête, je la regardais, elle ne m'avait pas encore vu et je préférais que ce soit le cas, j'aimais la regarder ça n'avait rien de nouveau mais sur Helyos elle semblait plus apaisée, elle faisait le tour de l'arrière de la maison ou le faisait marcher, reculer et repartait, tout en faisant des câlins, c'était une autre facette de ma Bella que j'apprenais à connaître et j'aimais plus que tout cette partie d'elle.

Elle finit par me voir m'offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires, elle avança avec Helyos et descendit, je l'embrassais et fis une caresse à Helyos, je lui donnais son sucre que je sortis de ma poche, j'essaie de l'acheter oui, si ça peut m'éviter un coup de sabot... Je donnais sa tasse à Bella, je fixais Helyos, le cheval j'y connais rien personnellement mais lui il était vraiment beau, me sentant en confiance je tapotais son encolure, il bougeait pas, il jouait à la statue, Bella papotait avec lui, surement pour attirer son attention, quand elle lui parlait elle avait souvent les larmes aux yeux, je n'en disais rien.

-Tu vas toujours passer 2 jours avec les garçons ?

-Oui sauf si tu veux que je reste.

-Non, va faire du ski avec eux, vous pourrez vous lâcher entre mecs.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai pensée aller aider Leah pendant les différents services, passer du temps avec tes parents, mon père, tu vois j'ai de quoi faire et j'ai Helyos, amour pour ta sortie j'étais au courant, c'est un des cadeaux communs.

-Ça fait 2 fois que je pars sans toi, elle me fit un sourire.

-Tu ne verras pas le temps passer, tu seras occupé à mettre des raclées, je veux que tu reviennes et que tu me dises que tu as gagné à chaque fois.

-Tu places beaucoup d'espoir en moi.

-Jusqu'ici ça ne m'a jamais porté défaut au contraire, je l'embrassais tendrement, elle pouffa et se reprit, tu dois partir vers quelle heure ?

-Jake arrive dans environ 2 heures, elle acquiesça ignorant mon sourire moqueur.

-Tu m'attends je vais mettre Helyos au chaud et le nourrir.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Nous y allâmes ensemble, prenant notre temps pour le laisser dans les meilleurs conditions, elle le brossa, lui mit sa couverture pour le froid, nous avions fait rapidement un abri pour le protéger du froid, ça m'avait rassuré que ça ne soit pas le type de race à craindre le froid.

Nous étions partis sous la douche, profitant d'elle et de vénérer son corps avant de partir, ne faisant que de lui donner ou de faire ce qu'elle me demandait, je m'en voulais comme d'habitude de la laisser que ce soit un de ses cadeaux ou non. Depuis son cadeau j'en étais davantage épris, encore plus alors que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais je suis un naïf, mes craintes de la perdre se taisaient pour le moment, m'apportant que de l'apaisement comme elle seule était capable de m'en apporter, il n'existait que notre plaisir, le fait de nous laisser aller et de nous aimer de la meilleure manière, Bella rendait tout plus beau, je suis 100% niais je sais mais je ne pouvais pas penser différemment ces derniers jours.

**Pov Bella.**

Amour partit, j'allais rejoindre Leah, je pris ma voiture, j'avais également récupéré Hikuma qui dormait sur sa couverture côté passager, papa me l'avait confié, je remarque que personne ne m'a encore fait de réflexions sur moi et les animaux, j'attends, j'attends... Etant vraiment en avance je partis me promener avec Hikuma la laissant marcher, elle est fière quand elle marche c'est marrant à voir, niveau bêtises... Petit pipi, elle s'était prise d'affection pour le chausson de mon père, l'autre elle le détestait, allez savoir pourquoi, mais sinon rien de dramatique, toujours câline, toujours avec mon papa qui l'avait désignée mascotte du commissariat, il l'emmenait même en patrouille, elle serait heureuse je n'en doutais pas.

J'allais dans une animalerie pour voir si un jouet la tentait, la baballe qui couine lui plut, elle en avait déjà mais celle-là était rose, l'autre ressemble à un ballon de foot c'est pas pareil vous comprenez.

Je l'emmenais sur la plage, il n'avait pas neigé depuis la veille de Noël, je détachais la laisse lui lançant sa nouvelle balle, je m'assis sur un rocher, la laissant jouer, elle me la ramena, je dus lutter pour la récupérer et lui relançais encore plus loin, Hikuma elle est au taquet, là elle s'énerve dessus et saute tout autour, je riais toute seule sur mon rocher. Je continuais pendant un moment, allant la rejoindre ensuite, je lui fis découvrir l'océan, note ; l'océan elle aime pas. Le temps passant je repris le chemin inverse pour aller voir Leah, je marchais tranquillement, sereine... Jusqu'à ce que Leah me vit, son petit regard noir ne me donna pas confiance.

-Bella je te souris si tu me dis que tu viens par courtoisie.

-Regarde j'ai ramené Hikuma, elle lui sourit et lui fit un câlin.

-Tu ne viens donc pas par courtoisie...

-Non mais je veux bien un bisou, elle le fit non sans grogner.

Elle n'eut pas le choix pour la suite, Hikuma fit sa star dans le restaurant, je la mis derrière le bar, certains clients pourraient penser que ça manque d'hygiène d'avoir un chiot dans un restaurant, ce qui m'arrangea c'est que ce fut l'heure de la sieste pour elle, Emily arriva pour aider en cuisine, je m'occupais du service, comme d'habitude. J'ignorais ses remerciements prévoyant de revenir le soir. Je retournais chez mon père pour faire la sieste, je nettoyais les petite patounes de Hikuma avant d'aller me doucher, je passais un bas de survêtement et un pull de Edward, Hikuma grimpa sur le lit, j'étais sur le côté elle passa sous mon bras, ça me fit sourire et me touchais aussi, petite boule de poil traumatisante...

Au réveil, je m'habillais me préparant tranquillement, j'avais le temps, je donnais à manger à Hikuma me servant mon café, je restais contre l'évier à la regarder manger tout en buvant mon café, chéri devait être sur les pistes déjà, mon cerveau se remit en mode actif en entendant une voiture, Paul...

-Ma petite chose, il me fit un bisou, un câlin aussi, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

-Je bois mon café, il s'en servit un, s'installant à la table, je fus soulagée de voir qu'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il câlina Hikuma et me regarda, tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Ils sont avec Sue et des anciens, je les rejoints après.

-Tu es venu chercher des affaires ?

-Non plus, je voulais voir si toi ou Charlie étiez là... Tu ne veux pas venir à La Push avec moi ?

-Je dois aider Leah.

-Non, elle a fermé ce soir.

-Ah...

-Et oui je t'évite une crampe, elle me l'a dit comme elle t'imaginait bien revenir, alors tu viens avec moi à La Push, prend Hikuma.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Il y a un repas, les filles sont avec tes sœurs, je remarque au passage que ça fait 2 fois que tu restes dans ton coin, je peux fumer ? À mon regard il comprit que c'était oui, il ouvrit la fenêtre, je remarque aussi que depuis Noël tu es plus distante avec moi et ça, ça me dérange.

-Je te laisse avec tes parents.

-C'est bizarre quand même, c'est toi qui les a fait venir et c'est toi qui les esquive le plus, ils arrêtent pas de me demander où tu es, ce que tu fais, quand ils te verront...

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire.

-Viens avec moi, Charlie va travailler tard et rejoint Carlisle et Esmée ensuite, je dois passer à mon appart, si je te kidnappe tu n'auras pas le choix et un moment ensemble ça commence à dater.

-Tu parles vite, il tua son rire.

-Ouais je sais, prend ton temps pour ton café, nous partirons ensuite.

Mon plan Leah tombant à l'eau je partis avec Paul, nous allâmes faire quelques courses, pour lui et ses parents, ils devaient repartir demain soir, il était plus souriant aussi et d'évoquer leur départ ne le rendait pas aussi triste que je l'aurai pensé, pour le moment. A moins qu'il partait avec, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'en soit pas affecté. J'attendais qu'il me l'annonce.

Ça me fit plaisir de revoir ses parents qui me serrèrent contre eux, remerciant leur fils de m'avoir fait venir, nous mangeâmes ensemble, je me fis très discrète, le regard des anciens de La Push m'intimidaient en réalité.

-Bella, me dit Aiyana, il faudra que tu viennes nous voir, pendant tes vacances si tu veux, avec Edward...

-Je...avec plaisir, cet été nous partons sur les routes avec Edward, nous ferons un arrêt chez vous.

-Nous vous y attendrons et Paul sera là, je dus me crisper, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il partait vivre là-bas ?

-Nous viendrons avec plaisir, elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et prit ma main, regardant la bague de Sue.

-Je me demandais ou elle était passée.

-Ça devait être un prêt et finalement elle n'a pas voulu la récupérer.

- Garde-la dans ce cas.

-Elle ne me laisse pas trop le choix non plus, elle eut un léger rire et se leva, sortant de table.

-Nous t'avons ramenés des petites choses, me dit Aiyana, elle me montra une boite en bois, tu pourras garder la boite, elle l'ouvrit, il y avait tout un tas de petites choses, des turquoises, elle en prit une, Les indiens Navajo pensent que la turquoise est un morceau du ciel qui est tombé sur terre... Il y a d'autres pierres, du quartz rose, des améthystes et bien d'autres.

Elle m'expliqua leurs significations, j'étais pendue à ses lèvres, elle les remit dans une bourse en daim, elle y avait mit de l'encens, une plume également m'expliquant le sens, puis elle prit une autre bourse en sortant un bracelet avec une pierre turquoise, le bracelet en argent, elle me le mit près du bracelet de Jake, j'étais plus que touchée, le regard brouillé.

-Nous ne pouvions pas venir les mains vides, me dit Ezhno.

-Vous auriez pu, dis-je la voix tremblante.

-Ce sont des choses qui viennent de chez nous, de notre culture, il était normal que tu en es, me dit Ezhno, Paul lui avait un sourire des plus satisfait.

Je les remerciais plus d'une fois, Aiyana se leva à nouveau partant finir le dessert, Paul vint à sa place regardant dans la boite, je lui redemandais pour les pierres quand j'avais mal retenu.

-Tu vois, me dit-il tout bas, ils ne t'ont pas mangés, je pouffais, mais je me doute que ce n'est pas ça qui te perturbe, dis-moi...

-Tu comptes arrêter un jour de chercher la petite bête ?

-Non, j'attends.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard.

-C'est parce que tu veux que nous soyons seuls ? J'approuvais, il parla dans son dialecte et se leva, allons marcher un peu, ne me voyant pas riposter devant ses parents, je le suivis, nous mîmes nos vestes allant vers la plage, il en profita pour allumer une cigarette, Wakanda qu'est-ce que tu as ? Nous primes place sur un tronc d'arbre mort, suffisamment de lumière des maisons pour nous voir.

-Rien de particulier, je suis heureuse pour toi, de te voir avec tes parents.

-Si j'avais pu te ramener tes grands-parents Bella, je l'aurai fait, sa réplique fut fulgurante, les larmes montèrent rapidement, je me dis que pour toi ça ne doit pas être facile tout comme pour Jake, j'ai la chance de pouvoir revoir des personnes que j'aime, ce sentiment d'avoir la chance de les retrouver, je sais que tu aurais aimé avoir cette chance...

-Je ne suis pas jalouse Paul.

-Loin de moi l'idée de penser ça, je te parle d'un sentiment. Si ce n'est pas ça, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis.

-Ta mère à dit que tu seras avec eux.

-Oui, c'était prévu que je reparte Bella, j'approuvais avec la sérieuse envie de pleurer.

-C'est bien, tu sais que je ne veux que ton apaisement, que tu sois là où tu es heureux, si tu dois partir, fais-le, je... C'est bien, sincèrement.

-C'est si bien que tu pleures.

-Tu m'écriras ? De temps en temps, quand tu pourras ... Et parfois tu pourras revenir non ? Non parce que je savais que tu y retournerai mais je pensais pas aussi vite en réalité mais je suis sincère quand je te dis que tout ce que je veux que tu sois heureux, je savais, j'étais consciente que de faire revenir tes parents allait probablement te faire partir d'ici, c'est... Laisse tomber, n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis...je me levais avançant pour retourner dans la maison, il agrippa mon bras me remettant face à lui.

-Bella... De quoi tu parles ? Reprend depuis le début, tu veux bien ?

-Tu vas partir et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir tout ça, j'ai froid, mentis-je, plus tard s'il te plaît. Sa mère en sortant me sauva, il relâcha mon bras, retournant dans la maison.

Même si je sentais une tension venant de Paul, nous fîmes comme si par respect pour les anciens et ses parents présents. Je savais que de ma crise d'ado il m'en reparlerait, c'était bien ce que j'avais fait, une crise d'ado, j'étais qui pour lui dire ce genre de choses, altérer ses choix de vie d'une quelconque façon, d'un autre côté ne plus le voir, mon père et Edward, nous avions pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de nous, ça n'empêchait pas que je n'avais en rien le droit d'intervenir là-dedans, j'aurai dû me couper la langue.

Ses parents restant à La Push pour ce soir, il me ramena, je n'oubliais pas de les remercier encore une fois, le trajet en voiture fut des plus silencieux, des plus rapide aussi, il conduisait vite, Hikuma était à mes pieds et dormait pas plus dérangée que ça, je tenais fermement ma boite dans les mains la regardant, en arrivant devant la maison mon père n'était pas encore rentré, j'ouvris la porte le remerciant de m'avoir ramené, je pris Hikuma dans les bras allant vers ma maison, il me tardait en fait de rentrer, je me répétais « Qu'il oublie cette discussion, qu'il oublie cette discussion », il passa devant moi et m'ouvrit la porte, il alluma la lumière du salon, je posais Hikuma dans son panier retirant mon manteau, lui son épaule contre le mur à attendre, une crampe au ventre des plus douloureuse, j'osais même pas le regarder, j'allais dans la cuisine me faire un thé, maintenant il était adossé à la porte de la cuisine, je le voyais du coin de l'œil.

-Alors en fait tu penses que je me sers de vous et que je vais me barrer ? Je me crispais, non en fait c'est ça non ? Je vis pratiquement ici et maintenant que mes parents sont là je vais me casser en te faisant limite un doigt ? Bella...

-Je n'ai pas dit que je t'empêchais de partir, au contraire, c'est juste que... Que tu me manqueras, personne n'a dit que tu te servais de nous.

-Je t'ai déjà dit Bella que quand tu parles à quelqu'un tu dois le regarder, je le fis péniblement, les larmes aux yeux, qui a dit que je partais vivre là-bas ? Ma mère n'a parlée que de cet été, je retourne là-bas oui, mais pas pour y vivre, pour des vacances, je ne repars pas avec mes parents demain soir Bella, je reste ici, sinon quel sens tu donnerai à tout ça ? Eddy, Charlie, toi ? Le cadre que tu m'as offert à Noël avec nous 4 dessus, il a quoi comme sens pour toi ?

-C'est ma famille, dis-je tout bas, notre maison.

-Et là t'as pas l'impression de m'en éjecter ?

-Mais tes parents sont là et...

-Et ils repartent demain Bella, dit-il plus calme, je te l'avais dit, mes parents je sais où ils sont, je sais qu'ils vont bien, qu'ils sont heureux, que oui ils me manquent mais en les ramenant Bella tu l'as comblé ce manque, ma vie elle se fait ici et mes parents là-bas et tous les 3 nous le savons parfaitement, nous avons juste décidés de mettre un terme à autant d'éloignement. Bella qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que j'allais repartir ?

-Ta réaction en les voyant, dis-je en pleurant, je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que ça serait dans la logique des choses, je … Je suis désolée je suis en train de gâcher leur venue, je voulais pas en parler, je ne suis pas comme ça, je m'inquiète depuis plusieurs jours et tout ça pour rien, je suis désolée.

-Tu m'aurais posée la question je te l'aurai dit, si j'avais pris la décision de partir, je n'aurai certainement pas laissé ma mère en parler à ma place, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même, arrête Bella de garder les choses pour toi comme ça, tu te bouffes. Je sais aussi que tu te poses la question sur quand je vais partir d'ici, je vais te répondre avant que tu recommences, je ne pars pas, j'en ai parlé, du moins Charlie m'en a parlé et m'a demandé de rester ce que j'ai accepté et pour mon appart' je sais déjà à qui le sous-louer, là-haut c'est suffisamment grand pour que je me fasse un bon truc, je devais te le dire à Noël mais tu m'as pris de court.

-C'est... C'est vrai ?

-Non je te fais une fausse joie, bien sûr que c'est vrai, j'abandonne avec vous 3 sérieusement, Charlie, Eddy, toi, je me sens mieux ici que dans mon appart', je tape l'incruste et je fais comme tes beaux-parents je régresse, je voulais rire mais en fait je pleurais de soulagement, il se rapprocha me prenant contre lui, t'es vraiment trop con parfois, je riais en pleurant, puis Charlie en papa tu peux rien faire contre, putain tu pouvais pas attendre l'année prochaine pour me faire un truc dans le genre, je secouais la tête négativement, j'aurai du m'en douter.

Il m'emmena sur le canapé me gardant contre lui, je me calmais, pour m'aider à me reprendre il posa ses pieds sur la table basse, je m'en fichais en fait, il mit la télé en fond.

**Pov Paul.**

Elle dormait, j'avais déjà prévu de rester ici cette nuit, j'attendais que Charlie rentre, pour celles qui se posent la question, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ou dans ce genre de délire, non parce que je vous sens bien arriver à cette conclusion, cherchez pas plus loin... Ce n'est pas une amie, pas une sœur, c'est pour moi une personne auprès de laquelle on apprend, peu importe qu'elle ne soit qu'une dite ado, montrez-moi une personne qu'elle n'a pas fait grandir ou touchée dans cet histoire... Ouais il n'y en a pas et fin de la discussion, papa Charlie est là.

-Si vous n'êtes pas mignons.

-Eddy irait pas jusque-là, riais-je doucement.

-Il est au-dessus de ça, Hikuma lui sauta dessus, il la prit avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

-Ta fille sait que je reste.

-Ah...dit-il en la regardant.

-Oui ah, comme tu le dis, elle pensait que j'allais partir chez mes parents, il me refit un « ah », ça résume le moment sympathique qu'elle m'a fait vivre, plus de « ah » pitié.

-Bien.

-Ouais super merci Charlie, il rigola tout seul, reste à le dire Eddy.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en sera que heureux, il ne lui tardait pas de te voir partir, tu es bien ici, je sais nous avons assez parlé j'arrête là, je reviens je vais me faire à manger.

Je me penchais pour voir si elle dormait toujours, je me baissais un peu dans le canapé, la remontant sur mon torse, elle serra mon pull, elle est perturbée cette fille, je l'empêchais de descendre en mettant mon bras sur ma taille, l'autre sur son épaule, j'avais poussé ses cheveux pour qu'elle respire, c'est vraiment pas dans mon habitude ce genre de trucs, la baise y a que ça de vrai je vous le dis, tous les trucs autour, je grimaçais, mais c'est Bella alors c'est forcément différent.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je suis pieds et mains liées, il se moqua, vieux fou mets nous un bon truc à la télé.

-Tu ne rejoints pas tes parents ?

-Demain, là ils restaient à La Push et le soir je les ramène à l'aéroport sur Seattle.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ouais, j'irai les voir dans quelques mois, si ça paraît trop long je me ferai quelques jours là-bas, ils reviendront, nous nous arrangerons...

-C'est bien fiston, je le laissais manger, Hikuma me regardait.

-2 femelles ça sera trop à gérer, lui dis-je, Charlie s'étouffa en riant, reviens plus tard chienne, là je riais seul, Charlie me scrutait, c'est une chienne Charlie, il soupira regardant la télé, je riais encore, elle était toujours là en attendant, vous voyez plus vous parlez mal, plus elle reste, allez comprendre, elle partit se poster devant Charlie et son assiette, et là à force d'ignorance elles vont voir ailleurs, toutes les mêmes.

Nous restâmes devant la télé jusqu'à ce que nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher, je portais Bella jusqu'à son lit, je la posais, elle dormira habillée pas grave, manquerait plus que je la déshabille, sale image en tête.

-Edward, soupira-t-elle dans son sommeil.

-Non moi c'est Paul, commence pas à nous confondre. Elle s'était rendormie, je regardais dans la chambre, trouvait un pull à Eddy, je mis son parfum dessus et le collait dans les bras de Bella avant de remettre la couette sur elle, si un seul balance que j'ai fait ça je le démonte.

J'allais à la salle de bain avant de rejoindre mes quartiers, je regardais visualisant ce que je pourrais ramener de chez moi et comment les installer, j'aurai bien envoyé un message à Eddy pour lui dire que sa femme soupirait son prénom pendant son sommeil mais comment expliquer que je l'avais entendu, si elle dort c'est dans leur lit, qu'est-ce que je viendrai foutre dans l'histoire, faut que j'arrête d'être gentil comme ça.

**Pov Bella.**

Je tâtais le matelas à la recherche de Edward, je grognais en me rappelant que je pouvais toujours le chercher, je mis la couette sur ma tête, je cherchais à m'étouffer avec son pull, son parfum dessus, la sonnerie d'un message me fit ressortir ma tête, message de chéri, je lui répondis avec toute la frustration que je ressentais de pas l'avoir avec moi là tout de suite, il regrette d'être partit, j'eus un sourire très con, j'allais me doucher le provoquant par sms, ce soir...ce soir...je pouffais, ah oui ce soir il allait pas oublier mes provocations, selon sa réponse, je passais mes sous-vêtements, oh idée du jour, je me pris en photo dans le miroir et lui envoyais, je riais toute seule, son « putain... » me fit rire deux fois plus. Après une autre crise de folie, je virais le soutif et lui envoyais, mes fesses aussi dans mon petit shorty, je terminais de m'habiller, vérifiant ensuite que c'était bien à lui que je les avais envoyé, la panique fut bien au rendez-vous, je fus soulagée de voir que ce fut le cas, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, Paul et mon père étaient là, ah oui c'est vrai j'ai fait mon caca nerveux hier.

-Bien dormis ? Me demanda mon père.

-Seule, c'est nase il se passe rien, dis-je ne regardant mon téléphone, le petit rire de Paul me fit repenser à ma phrase, pitié que papa ne lise pas entre les lignes, le silence veut dire que si il a lu entre les lignes, amour appelle, amour me sauve, allo...

-Ce soir quand je rentre crois moi je vais te...

-Papa et Paul sont là, le coupais-je en paniquant, le rire de Paul fut de moins en moins discret, hum … Oui, oui je leur passe le bonjour, je comblais le silence de chéri, oui je te rappel, bisous de nous 3, je raccrochais, mettant ma tête dans mon bol, mangeant vite, très vite, trop vite, je risquais un regard vers mon papa, le regard dehors, sa moustache qui sautille, j'aurai pas du mais j'éclatais de rire, pardon...Paul n'aida en rien.

-Que l'on ne me demande pas pourquoi je reste vivre ici, rit-il, je dois y aller, Bella...

-Je vais à la villa, je vais passer voir Helyos aussi.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ? La voiture de Eddy est là-bas tu pourras revenir, ou tu restes à la villa ce soir ? Railla-t-il, papa tourna sa tête vers Paul, je te le conseille me dit-il, garde Eddy éloigné de la maison, on y va ? J'attendais que ça qu'il me dise que nous partons, j'embrassais mon papa tout de même.

Sur la route je m'excusais encore pour hier auprès de Paul, il m'envoya balader, je lui demandais d'embrasser ses parents pour moi, il accepta par contre. J'allais voir Helyos à l'arrière de la maison, il avait déjà été nourrit, je rentrais à la villa, personne, je montais me changer et ressortis.

Je pris la route de La Push avec Helyos, je n'avais pas froid loin de là, je restais sur le bas-côté de la route en attendant un meilleur chemin pour aller un peu plus vite, vous n'imaginez pas la paix que je pouvais ressentir, assise sur la selle que mon grand-père avait faîtes, je regardais Helyos, me souvenant du jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, le visage de mes grands-parents, ma réaction... Je bifurquais sur un sentier près de la forêt, quand mes pensées commençaient à me faire plus de mal que de bien, je faisais partir Helyos au galop, jusqu'à ce que mes pensées s'apaisent, c'était si simple de faire taire certaines douleurs, rien qu'en galopant, le vent, l'impression de voler, d'être libre...

**Pov Paul.**

-Hé, Paul, me dit Jake, viens vite !

Je le suivis rapidement, il m'emmena en hauteur près de la plage, je compris rapidement de quoi il parlait, Bella et Helyos au galop, elle était assez loin mais un cheval noir ça ne peut que être elle, nous la regardions, putain il sait courir l'animal, je flippais pour ma Wakanda mais c'était beau à voir, elle arriva devant là où nous étions, elle repartit dans l'autre sens, nous nous étions assis, les pieds dans le vide, cigarettes présentes.

-Elle est là depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-Un petit moment, dit Jake, je ne sais pas qui de Helyos ou Bella demande le galop, tout à l'heure alors qu'il marchait, il est partit, j'ai juste entendu un rire de Bella...Puis c'est pas du petit gabarit son cheval, il est flippant, les 2 ensemble sont flippant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'envoler un moment, nous rîmes nerveusement, mais cet image de Bella sur la plage je vais la garder en tête, je dois pas encore être remis mais de la voir faire ça, ça me traumatise.

A mi-chemin elle, ils se calmèrent, elle descendit laissant les rênes sur la selle, elle lui fit des câlins avant de se mettre à marcher, il la suivait tranquillement, s'arrêta quand elle se baissa pour ramasser je ne sais quoi, flippant, elle nous fait du Robert Redford je crois avec son cheval, ils avancèrent, nous nous reculâmes, elle reprit les rênes pour traverser, nous retournâmes rapidement chez Jake restant sous le perron, prenant un air naturel, nous les vîmes arriver, elle nous fit un grand sourire, nous allâmes la rejoindre.

-Venir en cheval c'est bien aussi, dit Jake.

-Je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'en voiture, vous auriez de l'eau ?

-J'ai de la bouffe pour ta bête aussi, dit Jake, nous sommes si prévoyant, elle pouffa, je vais te chercher ça, reste là.

Elle lui retira la selle et tout ce qui était en trop, il fume je vous jure.

-Tu ne l'as pas épargné.

-Il ne m'a pas épargné non plus, rit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il parte ?

-Je vais veiller.

-Jake doit bien avoir une longue corde, il arriva avec le nécessaire.

La corde trouvée, Helyos avait de quoi bouger, il récupérait pour le moment, Bella alla se laver les mains et le visage avant de nous rejoindre, nous restions à l'intérieur, Jake lui fit son chocolat chaud.

-Tu repars dans longtemps ? Demanda Jake.

-J'ai le temps, j'irai me promener encore surement ou rentrer pour ne pas trop le fatiguer non plus, je voulais aussi dire au revoir à tes parents, me dit-elle.

-Pas de soucis, ça leur fera plaisir.

-C'est dommage que tu n'es pas pu partir, dit-elle à Jake.

-On repartira, trop de boulot, les bébés, Jared, les Cullen et Ben s'amusent pour moi.

-Sam est où ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est avec Esmée pour l'aménagement de son terrain, nous sourîmes tous les 3, il ne s'est pas encore remit, personne je crois en réalité.

-C'était un beau Noël, dit Bella.

-Ouais c'est sûr que des Noëls comme ça, dis-je, même dans les films ils ne sont pas aussi réussit, jour de l'an nous faisons quoi ?

-Bonne question, dit Bella, Emmett et Jasper sont sur le coup.

Nous restâmes un moment à parler entre nous, mes parents arrivèrent, je partis avec eux, revenant plus tard, Bella patienterait pour leur dire au revoir, je la laissais avec Jake.

**Pov Edward.**

Jour de la rentrée, ça blase rien que d'entendre le réveil sonner, les parents de Paul étaient repartit, jour de l'an violent niveau alcool, pour le moment, nous étions chez Charlie, ma Bella m'avait ramené le petit-déjeuner, espérant que je sois de meilleure humeur, je fus de meilleure humeur après avoir abusé d'elle. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking, nous étions les derniers à arriver, je me garais près de la Jeep de Emmett, nous revoilà repartit pour un tour.

-Ah Eddy c'est pas son bon jour, railla Angie, je soupirais, bah oui mon petit Eddy les vacances c'est terminé, moi je suis contente de reprendre, je suis trop restée chez moi, je m'appuyais sur mon coffre, Bella me rejoignit, son dos contre mon torse, non finalement face à moi, elle passa mes bras dans sa veste, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tu peux même passer tes mains sous mon pull, chuchota-t-elle, je le fis, elle se crispa et se colla contre moi, je devais pas avoir les mains chaudes, tu peux même m'embrasser...ce que je fis, ses bras autour de mon cou, nous cachant un minimum des autres, ma main agrippait l'arrière de son soutien-gorge, l'autre son string, putain... Je la soulevais la posant sur le capot avant de la voiture.

Elle se contenta de suivre, peu importe que je partes loin, que ce soit pas le lieu, croyez moi je m'en fous, j'ai amplement mieux à faire, étant reculé sur le parking et loin des regards, la Jeep de Emmett nous cachant, j'ouvris son jean, glissant mes doigts rapidement en elle, j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne pour tuer son gémissement, ses gémissements, je mouvais en elle nerveusement, sa respiration se fit hasardeuse, je la gardais contre moi, sa bouche contre mon cou, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil, retrouvant les lèvres de Bella, ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, ça me fit sourire moi, davantage quand elle vint, je vais être de bonne humeur je crois, je refermais son jean, je riais quand elle se coucha sur le capot, je refermais ses jambes.

-Chérie...

-Sur messagerie. Mais vive le lycée, j'attrapais ses mains, la redressant, tu souris c'est que ça va, je regardais les autres partir devant en riant entre eux, marchant lentement, elle se tourna et soupira, bon voyons le positif, nous avons cours ensemble.

Nous nous décidâmes à y aller, rejoignant les autres, mon bras sur ses épaules, ils cherchent Stanley, ah oui c'est vrai elle existe, ils cherchaient Chrystie également mais nous ne vîmes ni l'une, ni l'autre, nous nous installâmes à nos places, sur le fond, côté droit, Stanley fit son entrée alors que nous étions tous assis, avec des cheveux longs, comme à son habitude, elle se mit devant nous, Bella put envoyer la missive « extensions » aux autres, ce qui allait les décevoir, elle scruta la touffe de cheveux de l'autre, elle eut un petit rire faisant retourner Stanley.

-Tourne ta gueule toi, lui dis-je froidement, ça ne te regarde en rien, elle se remit à sa place, Bella me montra son portable, message de Rose, « Ne nous reste qu'à la passer à la tondeuse... » ouais je crois bien, dis-je.

Le prof n'étant pas plus motivé à bosser ce fut assez tranquille, la matinée passa, déjà des devoirs qui me pourrissait ma journée, la pause du midi arriva, nous nous rejoignîmes à notre table habituelle, les bébés pas très loin.

-Je suis dégoutée, dit Rose, des extensions, tu es sure ou c'est une perruque ?

-Extensions, confirma Bella.

-Nous lui rasons la tête quand ? Demanda Angie.

-Quelle coupe lui faire surtout, reprit Rose, rasé sur le côté, juste une crête ? Nous rîmes bêtement.

-Ou nous alternons, une partie rasée, dit Jasper, une partie cheveux, etc...

-Ou on rase devant et on laisse derrière, l'inverse est faisable aussi, dit Ben.

-Avant qu'elle laisse quiconque approcher sa tête, dit Emmett, on peut se gratter.

-Il existe de bon somnifère, dis-je, ça coûte cher les extensions ?

-Vu sa longueur oui, il faut voir combien elle a dû couper, dit Rose, si elle ne l'entretient pas ça va vite virer au drame...

-Ouais mais plus vite ça vire au drame, dis-je, plus elle devra le refaire et les moyens elle ne les aura plus.

-Il est énervé aujourd'hui, le petit frère, railla Emmett.

-Je me remets dans le bain du lycée, Chrystie elle est où ?

-Je l'ai vu ! Dit Angie, mini-jupe aujourd'hui, elle ne devrait pas tarder, Eddy tu comptes toujours jouer avec ?

-Tant que Bella ne me dit pas stop oui, nous la regardions tous, elle, par contre regarda l'entrée de la cafétéria, Chrystie venait de faire son entrée, pour la mini-jupe ça en était bien une, nous étions loin des Winnie et de la lettre, elle prit son plateau allant s'assoir, devant notre table, elle me regarda, regard d'allumeuse mais foiré pour ma part, la tête de Bella passa devant la mienne regardant Chrystie, quand elle se poussa, Chrystie ne me regardait plus.

-Elle est à fond la Chrystie, dit Jasper.

-Chérie, chuchotais-je à son oreille, un mot et je la calme.

-Pour le moment ça va, moi aussi je vais sortir les mini jupes.

-Euh non, ne te sens pas obligée, tu n'as pas besoin de t'abaisser à ça.

-Ce n'est pas m'abaisser, sourit-elle, c'est jouer, elle me vola un baiser, Rose, tes jupes comment elles vont ? Et merde.

-Elles s'ennuient, rit-elle, c'est sûr que c'est pas Rose qui va m'aider.

-Tu m'en diras tant, rit Bella, les filles va falloir me rendre un peu plus pouffiasse je crois, elles rirent entre elles, mes frères eux me regardaient comme si je venais de gagner au loto.

-J'y gagne quoi moi dans l'histoire ? Demandais-je, à part en venir aux mains avec des connards.

-Oh pardon, dit Bella, je reprends... Invitons Chrystie à sortir plusieurs fois, et là je dois gagner niveau tenue de pétasse, au lycée papa sera vite informé.

-Je devrai tout de même en venir aux mains.

-Non parce que tu seras bien trop occupée à me mater amour et moi à te tripoter, te sauter dessus, t'embrasser vulgairement, bien sûr tu devras faire l'exaspéré.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne sera pas le cas.

-Je me souviens d'une barque et d'un week-end ou tu avais joué à l'acteur, nous nous sourîmes, pourquoi ne pas rejouer ? Si mauvais Eddy existe, mauvaise Bella ne va pas tarder à naitre.

-Oh putain, rit Emmett, je veux voir ça, ils le voulaient tous, moi aussi en fait.

-Puis au lycée rester simple mais personne n'a dit que on ne pouvait pas améliorer tout ça, tiens ça vous dit à la villa que je fasse des essayages, votons pour les tenues qui mettront la pâtée à cette connasse de blondasse, ils étaient déjà tous partant.

-Parce que tu te sens de faire des défilés ? Demandais-je.

-Mauvaise Bella vient de pousser son premier cri, ils rirent tous.

-Je vais attendre de voir ça.

-Tu ne vas pas être déçu amour, rit-elle, j'aime bien ce jeu tiens, faut que je m'achète une personnalité aussi.

-Celle-là elle est déjà bien, lui dit Ben.

-Pourquoi mauvaise Bella aurait pas des copines aussi garces qu'elle ? Les filles se sourirent.

-Pourquoi Eddy ne serait pas le seul à morfler ? Demanda Jasper.

-Les copines ne dépassent pas LA garce, dit Ali'.

-Une boîte samedi soir ça vous tente ? Demanda Bella, elle me fit un petit regard d'allumeuse, oui le sien il marche et plus que bien, tu seras mon jouet, j'aime l'idée de ma petite femme.

-Eddy bave, railla Angie, prenons ça pour un oui, ils se moquèrent, je m'en foutais.

-Pour Stanley nous faisons quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Il faut que Paul fasse son idée, dit Bella, il parle avec Chrystie et Stanley les voit... Il faut qu'elles se mettent dessus et nous pouvons jouer aux rumeurs après tout.

Nous restâmes jusqu'à la reprise à trouver quels types de rumeurs balancer, les bébés aideraient, ça ne viendrait pas directement de nous, j'imaginais surtout Bella dans différentes tenues, toutes plus provocantes les unes que les autres.

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais dans la chambre de Rose, talons haut, mini-jupe et bustier des plus serrés furent la première tenue pour éviter que nos parents nous attrapent ils étaient au bout du couloir, certains sur les hauts des marches, elle me fit un maquillage plus sombre, rouge à lèvres rouge, pour le moment seule Rose s'occupait de moi, ensuite ça serait Ali puis Angie. Rose sortit en premier dans le couloir pour les prévenir.

-Mauvaise Bella selon Rose ! Elle me bloqua rendant la jupe encore plus courte, attend, je vais au bout du couloir et je te dis de venir ! J'aurai pu descendre un peu la jupe mais non, les talons devaient faire plus de 10 centimètres je crois, Rose m'appela, je sortis de la chambre, amour est tout rouge, avance encore et tourne, je fis tout ce qu'elle me disait, elle est sexe ! Je pouffais, repars et reviens...

-Ah ouais mais là c'est du lourd, dit Emmett, la mini-jupe c'est l'élément de base ?

-Pas pour moi, dit Ali'.

-Moi si, dit Angie, je vais te faire bombasse, me dit-elle, nous rîmes bêtement, notons ! Rose calcula.

-9/10 ! Eddy, ton avis compte encore plus, Bella habillée comme ça toute une soirée ?

-La soirée sera courte.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question Rose, ils rirent tous, je me contentais de provoquer mon chéri, ouais très courte, ils rirent deux fois plus, il me prit en photo aussi.

-Bon à moi ! Dit Ali', je partis avec elle, j'entendis Edward dire « je suis un homme mort », Ali' elle me regarda de haut en bas, cherchant ensuite dans l'armoire de Rose, bouge pas !

Elle partit, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose sous son haut, elle me sortit une robe rouge de ce que je vis, elle me défit mon bustier, je passais la robe, ah...je retirais la jupe de Rose, je devais être nue en fait sous la robe, décolleté des plus apparents, courte, très courte, deux pans sur la poitrine, elle me donna d'autres chaussures, rouge tout comme la robe, je décris la robe comme violente, elle me remit du rouge à lèvre toujours dans le rouge, elle fit comme pour Rose, m'appeler pour que je sortes, ce que je fis en parfaite élève.

-Oh bordel de merde, dit Edward, il se leva partant dans la chambre sous nos rires.

-Petit frère, revient merde, rit Emmett, il alla le chercher, je pus tourner, repartir, revenir.

-Tu ne sors pas de la maison avec celle-là, dit Edward sans sourire, c'est mort.

-Mais nous avions dit qu'elle devait faire garce, dit Ali'.

-Ali', s'il te plait, je vais rien pouvoir gérer, un mouvement et les autres verront sa poitrine ou autre.

-Ton numéro c'est quoi déjà ? Me demanda Ben, je riais nerveusement, je suis de l'avis de Eddy par contre, boite, elle va danser, ça va pas être possible...

-Et en plus elle a pas de sous-vêtement, dit Emmett, je passais cramoisie, bah oui petite sœur vu comment elle est serrée ça se repère direct, ouais mais non.

Ce fut oubliée pour celle-là qui récolta pourtant un 9,5 mais bien trop vulgaire, ce fut au tour de Angie, elle savait déjà quoi me mettre, robe bustier en cuir, du cuir, moi je mets du cuir... Toujours aussi courte et des plus moulante, elle me passa des chaussures noires toujours dans le talon haut, elle partit en premier.

-Bon avant tenter de l'imaginer avec les cheveux tout bouclés, dit Angie, ma belle Belly viens ! J'avançais, tournais et attendais.

-Les cheveux bouclés, dit Rose pensive, il faudra retirer tes bijoux par contre.

-On pourra faire un rappel avec un bracelet en cuir noir...

Je les laissais tous donner leur avis, je fixais Edward qui me regardais de haut en bas, de bas en haut jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard, il a envie je crois, il me prit aussi en photo.

-Un chignon lâche ça peut être bien aussi, dit-il, je le regardais surprise, de grandes créoles, non cheveux lâchés.

-Si je pense cuissardes, dit Emmett, pas en cuir genre film X mais toute simple, talons aiguilles, pas de semelle compensé, ça fausse trop avec la robe en cuir ?

-Il y en a qui font genre collant, dit Rose, mais en boîte elle va avoir chaud, déjà la robe en cuir, tu lui rajoutes des cuissardes ça va être trop désagréable pour elle, elle a de belles jambes autant qu'elle les montre.

-J'en déduis que ça sera cette robe, dis-je, ils levèrent tous un 10, ça me va !

-Dark Bella, dit Angie, je pouffais, les Quileute viennent avec nous en boîte ?

-Ils viendront surement, dit Jasper, il se leva allant dans la chambre de Emmett et Rose, il revint avec plusieurs paires de chaussures.

Il m'en fit essayer plusieurs, je m'appuyais sur son épaule, il trouva une paire de chaussures qui colla mieux, Rose elle, me passa sa veste en cuir toujours qui arrivait à mi-cuisse, chéri me passa les boucles d'oreilles, une petite pochette de la part de Ali', Emmett me demanda de refaire un défilé et de retirer ma veste, de me baisser voir si je n'étais pas dérangée plus que ça avec, ils furent tous d'accord sur la tenue, bon vivement samedi maintenant...

J'en appris beaucoup sur le comportement, ce que je pouvais faire, en fait tout, pour eux ça ne serait pas le plus compliqué vu que avec Edward nous avons le feu au cul selon Rose, je me changeais, la tenue fut mise de côté, nous amusant bien, les filles y passèrent, Edward avait déplacé son fauteuil à l'entrée de notre chambre, leur tenues fut trouvées, nous restâmes là où nous étions avec Edward, remettant en mémoire nos signes, que nous expliquions aux autres, si je perdais les pédales l'un d'eux pourrais toujours me le souffler à l'oreille, nous ne voulions pas refaire comme en vacances, ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Chrystie de venir avec nous. En attendant quand Angie et Ben durent rentrer, nous nous enfermions avec amour dans la chambre, profitant l'un de l'autre jusqu'à l'heure du repas, mon père et Paul nous avaient rejoints, nous retournions là-bas ce soir, semaine chez mon père, avant de partir j'allais voir Helyos.

La semaine passa, devoirs et sortie à la bibliothèque avec Emmett, nous reprenions les débats, après les cours j'allais toujours passer du temps avec Helyos, Hikuma toujours aussi mignonne, mon père l'emmenait partout avec lui, Paul allait, dès la semaine prochaine, s'installer à la maison, nous attendions avec Edward qu'il nous dise quand afin de l'aider, je passais du temps à l'atelier et j'avais reparlé de voir un psy avec Carlisle, la semaine prochaine il m'en ferait rencontrer certains. Nous avions laissés les bébés faire partir quelques rumeurs, nous n'avions plus qu'à patienter désormais.

Chrystie viendrait bien avec nous, Alex l'accompagnait, les Quileute seraient présent mais nous ferons comme si nous sympathisions pendant la soirée, nos tables ayant été réservés l'une à côté de l'autre, un pub/boite ça nous avait semblé le mieux, pour nous mineurs, Emmett avait réglé le problème.

Pour samedi l'idée résidait dans le fait que je ne serai pas présente, pour être sûr que Chrystie viendrait, Paul m'emmènerait, nous ferions comme si partant à nos tables respectives ensuite.

**Samedi soir.**

**Pov Edward.**

Nous nous étions installés à une table, Chrystie près de moi évidemment, pour le moment Ali' l'occupait en copinant avec, elle souriait pratiquement tout le temps, riait, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ça n'allait pas durer, je parlais avec Alex, Ben et mes frères l'air de rien, Rose et Angie avec Ali' et Chrystie.

-Elle est vraiment pas laide, souffla Alex.

-Elle doit s'imaginer que Eddy est son mec, dit Emmett, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi joyeuse et...

-Edward, je tournais ma tête vers elle, elle me sourit, Bella ne viendra pas ?

-Pas que je sache non.

-Ahh … Vous ... Vous vivez vraiment ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Et... Elle sait que je suis là avec toi ?

-Elle sait que tu es avec nous.

-Elle n'a rien dit ? Non parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, quel intérêt tu y as trouvé avec ta lettre ?

-Je me dis que ce n'était pas si stupide puisque je suis avec toi.

-Avec nous, répétais-je.

-Toi et moi nous trouverons bien un moment pour se voir.

-Tu oublies Bella ?

-Non mais nous avons pas mal de choses en commun et tu sais nous sommes jeunes faut savoir en profiter, non ? Avant tu semblais moins préoccupé, la gifle c'est peut-être moi qui vais lui mettre, Bella elle est souvent comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu sais...

-Non je ne sais pas mais tu vas me l'expliquer, elle regarda brièvement ailleurs, tu as commencé, finis, elle est comment Bella ?

-Ben ... On la trouve un peu bizarre.

-C'est qui ''on'', pense pas pour les autres, dis-moi ce que toi tu penses en premier.

-Je ne la critique pas.

-Un peu quand même.

-Non c'est juste que... Comment dire... J'ai une de mes copines qui l'a surprise à pleurer dans les toilettes il n'y a pas longtemps, au début elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais Bella est sortie par la suite et quand elle a vu ma copine elle a rigolé nerveusement puis elle est partie.

-C'était quand ?

-Avant les vacances.

-Ouais une petite dispute entre nous, je tentais de sauver le truc, j'étais plus trop à vouloir jouer là, je n'étais absolument pas au courant.

-Elle est trop jalouse, souffla-t-elle, normal que vous vous disputiez à cause de ça.

-Qui t'a dit que c'était pour une question de jalousie ?

-Vu comment elle réagit avec moi, ça me semble logique, ça pourrit une relation.

-Toi tu ne l'es pas ?

-Non, dit-elle en souriant, je ne suis pas jalouse, elle me lança un petit regard de garce, ça serait plus simple avec moi, souffla-t-elle, je suis jolie, simple, discrète...le ''discrète'' n'était pas tourné dans le sens ''réservée''.

-T'es en train de me proposer quoi là ? Demandais-je plus bas, fallait qu'elle pense que je plongeais, à son petit air de pute, elle le pensa.

-A ton avis Edward je parle de quoi ?

-J'aime les gens cash, donc pose des mots plutôt que de faire des suggestions, elle se rapprocha de mon oreille.

-OK, alors je vais te dire que nous pourrions nous voir sans que personne ne le sache, j'allais à son oreille.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Et bien prendre du bon temps, je ne te demande rien d'autre, se voir et passer du bon temps dans ma chambre principalement, je reculais mon visage pour la regarder, son petit sourire en coin en place, son air sur d'elle, elle était vraiment loin de se douter que la seule envie que je ressentais c'était de lui cracher à la gueule, je te laisse y réfléchir, je reviens...

Elle se leva sans oublier de me mettre son cul bien devant mes yeux, elle dut aller aux toilettes probablement, je soufflais blasé.

-Alors ? Demanda Rose.

-C'est bien une amie de Stanley, elle parle comme elle, bref, elle veut que je trompe Bella et que je sois dans sa chambre ''principalement'', ma belle-sœur à sa tête n'apprécie pas, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Non ça je m'en doutais, je pense juste à Bella, j'espère qu'elle giflera vraiment fort.

-Pour l'instant Chrystie me laisse réfléchir.

-Je suis célibataire pourtant, dit Alex, non elle veut le mec maqué et bien maqué.

-Elle me trouvait plus heureux sans Bella.

-Nous avons voulu jouer, dit Emmett, assumons, c'était sûr qu'elle descendrait Bella.

-Si Chrystie ne veut pas, dit Alex, le petit cul là-bas... Nous suivîmes son regard. Sa jupe je lui fais péter quand elle veut, pas que la jupe d'ailleurs, je vais aller la voir tiens, je suis curieux de voir sa petite tête, nous le regardions se préparer à se lever en riant, souhaitez moi bonne cha... Son visage changea, il se rassit rapidement, son nez dans son verre et détourna le regard, je regardais la fille et...et... J'entendais bien des rires nerveux voir hystérique.

Je la regardais s'approcher, elle avait sorti l'artillerie lourde ma Bella, trop même, mini-jupe rouge, bottes noir à haut talons, veste en cuir noir, maquillée, cheveux complètement bouclée, Ali' se poussa, je me levais, elle posa son sac sur la table me regardant en souriant, elle salua tout le monde, encore pour la plupart à rire, j'attrapais sa main la mettant sur ses fesses avec la mienne, je la rapprochais de moi, sa main sur mon torse, elle papotait avec les filles, j'étais à regarder le décolleté que je parvenais à percevoir.

-Petite sœur, rit Emmett, comment tu vas ? Elle pouffa.

-Je vais bien ! Elle est où l'autre ?

-Aux chiottes, dit Emmett.

-Tu t'es changée finalement, dit Angie.

-Paul a voulu m'habiller, mais la robe je la mettrais sois en sure, chéri ?

-Pas...pas, me voir bafouiller lui fit plaisir, Paul est là ?

-Il attend les autres dehors, ils ne vont pas tarder.

-Bella, nous devons nous esquiver, lui répondit Rose, les filles !

**Pov Bella.**

Nous nous levâmes jouant à cache-cache connasse, vous connaisse pas ? Le jeu est simple, se cacher de la connasse, je pense que les règles sont assez simple, nous parvînmes aux toilettes, nous pouffâmes nerveusement, Chrystie nous l'avions croisée, elle retournait à table.

-J'ai raté quoi ? Demandais-je, elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil, à ce point ? Laissez-moi deviner, elle lui a déjà fait des avances... Vous pouvez me le dire, Paul m'a préparé au pire et tout ça le plus vulgairement possible.

-OK, souffla Rose, elle a proposée à Eddy d'être la numéro 2, qu'ils se voient sans que ça se sache.

-Elle ne veut même pas qu'Edward me quitte ?

-Pas pour l'instant, dit Ali'.

-C'est généreux de sa part, raillais-je.

Je laissais les filles me faire leur rapport détaillés pendant que je me m'occupais de mes retouches maquillage, je devais maintenant faire comme si j'étais arrivée, les filles partirent devant, je distinguais leur table, la tête de Chrystie dos à moi, j'eus un sourire mauvais avant de m'en approcher, si Chrystie était à rire, sa petite tête en me voyant valait de l'or, ils me regardèrent en prenant un air étonné faisant la navette entre Edward, moi et Chrystie.

-Bell', dit Ben, tu nous fais une surprise ?

-On va dire ça oui, souriais-je, je regardais Chrystie froidement, ça te dérange si je m'assois près de mon mec ? Elle secoua la tête négativement, je la suivis du regard la plombant autant que possible, elle se retrouva face à Edward et moi, j'allais pas te laisser tout seul chéri ! Je l'embrassais avant d'ouvrir ma veste et de la retirer, je n'ai rien de sage ce soir.

-Je pensais que tu restais avec ton père, me dit Edward en regardant mon décolleté, ah ça y est il me regarde dans les yeux, je lui fis un petit sourire narquois, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse.

-J'ai changé d'avis, tu ne m'as pas dit ''bonsoir''.

Il avança son visage, Chrystie juste en face, devant faire la fille possessive je me fis plaisir en étant iridescente, fallait que l'attitude aille avec la tenue, Edward me calma, je posais mon dos contre le dossier avec un sourire de garce pour Chrystie, je fis mine de m'essuyer le côté de ma bouche tout en la fixant, elle regarda ailleurs, les autres se retinrent de rire.

-Tu vas être comme ça toute la soirée ? Me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

-Va savoir...

-J'aimerai le savoir, que je me prépare, je riais doucement me reprenant.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? Demandais-je à Chrystie.

-On m'a invitée.

-Ça je le sais, mais pourquoi tu restes ?

-Elle est avec moi, dit Alex.

-Tu aurais dû l'emmener ailleurs.

-Commence pas, me dit Edward.

-Je ne commence rien, je pose juste des questions, vous êtes ensemble ? Demandais-je à Alex.

-Non.

-Tu es célibataire ? Demandais-je à Chrystie.

-Oui.

-Et tu continues à vouloir Edward ? Au vu du silence je devais la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Bella, me dit Edward, restes-en là, nous sommes juste ici pour passer une bonne soirée rien d'autre.

-Que je sois là te dérange ?

-Non mais si c'est pour faire des histoires ce n'était pas la peine de venir, je le regardais froidement en haussant les sourcils.

-Vas-y prend sa défense je ne te dirai rien surtout, tu n'avais pourtant pas apprécié sa lettre de merde et ce soir elle est là parmi nous comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Elle est là parce que Alex l'a invitée, elle n'a rien fait et dit de déplacé, tu vas pas me prendre la tête comme à chacune de nos sorties donc tu arrêtes maintenant, waw je le trouve franchement excitant quand il s'énerve, pour une fois ne me fais pas chier putain !

Cullen 1/Swan 0, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas comptés les points, je pris ma tête de fille vexée, l'ambiance fut des plus tendue, seule Chrystie remballa son petit sourire de conne, je fis celle qui ne le vit pas me mettant dans mon téléphone, Alex proposa d'aller passer commande, il y partit avec Chrystie, nous les perdîmes de vue nous pûmes rire nerveusement.

-Petit frère tu devrais être acteur !

-Chérie ?

-C'est excitant, m'emballais-je, encore amour, plus fort hésite pas ! Si autour je les vis partir dans un long fou rire, amour lui me scrutait, enfin… J'aime bien quoi.

-Oh putain, rit Emmett, elle m'a tuée, j'échappais un rire.

-Gardez Chrystie à table, dit Edward j'emmène Bella sur la piste, il attrapa ma main nous faisant aller à l'étage, oui il y en a un, il me fit tourner me plaquant contre lui, je te voulais rien que pour moi, nous nous mîmes dans la masse dansant, enfin non pas vraiment danser.

Il me répéta au passage ce que Chrystie avait dit mot pour mot, nous le referons dans la soirée, quand nous trouvâmes que nous avions assez papoté, nos lèvres servirent à des choses bien plus intéressantes, la musique elle nous obligeait à nous coller, vous comprenez ? Nos mains se promenant sur le corps de l'autre, ne pouvant pas rester trop longtemps nous repartîmes à table, Edward s'assit en premier, je me fis attraper par Jake qui me fit assoir avec eux.

-Et il t'a laissé sortir habillée comme ça ? Je saluais tout le monde, je te parle tu le sais ? Me demanda Jake.

-Je dois battre Chrystie niveau tenue, Jared se leva allant vers ma table et revint.

-Tu la bats, rien qu'avec tes bottes de garces, ta jupe aussi et ton décolleté, y a du monde quand même...je passais pivoine mettant mon bras devant, ça les fit rire.

-Je ne l'ai pas vue la Chrystie, dit Kim, n'oubliant pas de mettre une claque sur le crâne de Jared.

-Je la prend en photo, dis-je, et je vous envoie ça.

-Tu veux pas essayer de la faire dégager ? Me demanda Sam, que nous puissions être tous ensemble, j'eus un sourire en coin, c'était ton intention, sourit-il.

-Elle a déjà dit à Edward qu'elle voulait bien être la N°2, je reviendrai ! Je retournais à ma table, Chrystie toujours en face de moi, je passais le bras de Edward sur mon épaule prenant mon verre, ses doigts au-dessus de mon sein qu'il effleurait, rien qu'avec ça j'en avais des frissons, je pris mon téléphone, la prit en photo pendant qu'elle parlait avec Alex et l'envoyais, j'en fis plusieurs en fait.

-La prochaine crise c'est pour quand ? Me chuchota Edward, je tournais ma tête me mettant face à lui sans ne rien répondre, ses yeux verts m'occupaient bien trop pour l'instant.

-Edward...voix de Chrystie.

J'attrapais le bas de visage de Edward, l'embrassant, réclamant sa langue, l'embrassant langoureusement, posais plusieurs baisers, il en voulait encore je crois, je l'embrassais une dernière fois, regardant Chrystie, ses lèvres contre ma joue, Rose se cacha derrière sa carte.

-Tu lui veux quoi ? Demandais-je, je relevais mon bras poussant son visage dans mon cou, il est occupé.

-Je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose.

-Une vrai question ou un truc que tu viens d'inventer histoire de casser l'échange que j'avais avec lui.

-T'es encore plus bizarre que je le pensais.

-Ouais possible mais pour le moment, entre toi et moi, celle qu'il désir ce n'est pas toi.

-Ça ne semble pas compliqué puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de le provoquer.

-Ce qui semble être normal puisque c'est mon mec.

-Ce qui prouve simplement que sans ça ton mec ne suit pas, Edward voulut se redresser, je le bloquais.

-On attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, je suis bien obligée de faire ça, surtout pour les filles dans ton genre.

-Un jour ça ne lui fera plus d'effet, tu ne lui feras plus d'effet et là ma grande tu te trouveras bien seule, je la fixais, Edward se dégagea la fixant aussi.

-Donc en fait tu es persuadée qu'il ira voir ailleurs.

-Nous le savons tous au lycée, les paris sont même lancés.

-Attend, lui dit Edward, tu le sais que tu parles à ma copine non ? Elle haussa les épaules.

-Quand je dis que tu étais mieux avant, là à te voir on a l'impression que tu es son petit chien.

-A moins que ce soit moi sa chienne, Jasper recracha son verre, qu'en dîtes vous ? Leur demandais-je, le pari...

-Qui a lancé ça ? Demanda Angie, surement Stanley, elle a bien lancé le pari qu'elle te défoncera avant la fin de l'année, dit-elle à Chrystie, tu es perdante pour le moment.

-Tu viens de l'inventer ça.

-Non, tout comme je n'ai pas inventé le fait que Stanley ait couchée avec ton mec pendant des semaines alors que vous étiez amies, j'ai pas non plus inventé qu'elle ne s'est pas privée de le raconter à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre, je n'ai pas non plus inventé que tu aurai refait ta poitrine.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça.

-Je ne peux pas inventer autant de trucs à la seconde. Si nous, nous savions qu'elle le pouvait. Au lieu de parier sur les autres tu devrais remporter ceux qui sont en cours sur toi ou du moins les faire cesser, au début je me suis dit que Bella était parano avec toi, là je commence à me dire que elle ne doit pas avoir complètement tort.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur Edward, que tu le veux, que tu veux être celle du lycée qui l'aura.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, dit Emmett, parce que c'est caduque ton truc, Bella vous a déjà prit le trophée.

-Je ne cherche pas à me poser.

-Tu vois, me dit Edward, si tu arrêtais tes crises de psycho-frigide dès qu'une fille m'approche nous ne serions pas l'objet de pari, oh le connard, je riais dans ma tête.

-Si tu étais un peu moins con, je n'aurai pas à jouer à la psychopathe.

-Si tu me faisais confiance... Je riais nerveusement et retirais son bras.

-Confiance ? Laisse-moi rire, tu laisses une trainée venir alors que tu ne pensais pas que je venais et après tu me parles de confiance ?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir putain.

-Tiens moi aussi je vais te faire ce que tu me fais après tout, je me levais, attrapant Paul par la chemise, toi tu me trouves comment ? Il me regarda de bas en haut se faisant pensif.

-Bonne.

-Parfait ! Papote avec la blondasse, dis-je à Edward, je tirais Paul jusqu'à la piste, nous eûmes un fou rire à la con.

-Merde, rit-il, je sais pas si ils se sont retenus de rire à table.

-J'espère pour eux, dansons mon chaton.

**Pov Edward.**

Elle a de la ressource, ça en devient préoccupant, elle sait jouer la comédie, ça en devient flippant... Autour de la table nous eûmes du mal à ne pas rire, Chrystie mise à part, Emmett, en regardant son verre se sentit obligé de dire un « fooo », attendez, je viens de me faire jeter par ma copine...

-Tu ne la rejoint pas ? Me demanda Alex.

-Non, qu'elle fasse sa crise, je m'en fous, Chrystie elle, me fixait.

-Eddy, me dit Rose, on va danser ! Nous partîmes à leur recherche, les trouvant en train de danser, Paul la faisait tourner, elle m'épate, nous rîmes, Bella me regarda froidement, elle est encore assise, elle me sourit, Rose prit la place de Bella.

-Mon ange, tu me fais passer pour ton petit chien.

-Oui hein, tu fais soumis, grimaça-t-elle.

-Dès lundi je vais avoir une réputation de faible et toi de … De quoi ? J'hésite entre nympho, jalouse et psychopathe...

-Moi encore ça va,rien de nouveau, toi par contre il faut relever ton niveau !

-Je m'en fous.

-Arrête bientôt ils diront que je te frappe, soit insolent amour, elle nous rapprocha de Rose et Paul, comment faire pour que Eddy passe non pas pour mon souffre-douleur mais pour un salaud ? Ça sera mieux pour la réputation au lycée.

-Facile, dit Paul, donne l'impression que tu t'es soulevé une fille, en présence de Bella et également Chrystie, nous le regardions tous les 3, tu as 3 femmes qui peuvent jouer le rôle, je vise Kim personnellement, fait jouer les apparences, et... Il prit Bella rapidement contre lui, Rose retourna près de moi, Chrystie devait être dans le coin, on en reparle, il l'emmena dans un coin.

Nous retournâmes nous assoir avec Rose, Chrystie partie je ne sais où, j'expliquais la situation aux autres, elle revint, son décolleté plus apparent, Bella et Paul se mirent à notre vue à tous, ils firent mine d'échanger les numéros et Bella se rassit tout sourire.

-Satisfaite ? Demandais-je froidement.

-Je n'ai fait que d'aller danser.

-Oui et tu ne lui a pas donné ton numéro de téléphone ?

-Peu importe, toi tu ramènes carrément une conne en soirée, chacun son tour, mais remarque tu t'en tapes, tu ne réagis même pas, tu vas peut-être finir par l'avoir, dit-elle à Chrystie, heureuse ?

-Je serai surement mieux avec une autre.

-Pourquoi pas Chrystie, regarde elle t'attend.

-Fais attention que je n'y aille pas à force de me provoquer.

-Tu ne réponds pas à mon « pourquoi pas Chrystie ? » ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais connu de relation sans attache Cullen, faut croire que tu ne sais pas gérer une relation.

-Tout comme tu ne sais pas gérer un homme, tu le saurai, je n'envisagerai pas une autre que toi, non, j'aime pas ma phrase.

-Vas-y emmène la blondasse danser, toi, lui dit-elle, vas-y, elle était mal à l'aise je crois, bon alors une autre, prouve moi que tu peux être un homme et non pas, comme le dit Chrystie, mon petit chien.

-Je vais faire ça tiens, redevenir comme avant, au moins on me foutait la paix, crois-moi à ce jeu tu es perdante.

Je partis dans la salle, faisant un petit signe à Kim, elle me rejoignit, nous devions établir notre stratégie, croyez-moi c'est épuisant tout de même.

**Pov Bella.**

Ambiance de feu ce soir ! Foooo, je terminais mon verre allant en chercher un autre, Emmett et Ben me rejoignirent.

-Petite sœur ?

-Petite sœur, pense fooo, ils rirent bêtement, waw, pourquoi je me suis autant prise la tête ? Ils commandèrent également, la seule crainte que j'ai eus c'est qu'elle aille avec lui.

-Ouais aussi, Eddy c'est pour ça qu'il est vite partit, me dit Ben, si elle va le chercher ?

-Kim est avec lui, dis-je, elle la jettera, vous êtes trop silencieux.

-Vous débitez pas mal, dit Emmett, et que voudrais-tu que l'on dise ?

-Prendre parti ? Il grimaça.

-Nous ne le ferons pas, me dit Ben, nous pouvons vous faire ressentir que vous nous souler mais pas plus, ça partirai dans tous les sens.

-OK, faisons comme ça, chéri ne va pas revenir tout de suite, je me prends qui ? Leur demandais-je en regardant les Quileute.

-Garde Paul ou prend Jared si tu veux vraiment te faire une réputation de garce, dit Emmett.

-Je peux prendre Jared, dis-je et vous le dîtes aux filles à table avec un air de « elle veut le rendre jaloux » de blasés, posez genre la question « tu crois qu'elle coucherait avec ? » et arrangez le truc, je serai la cocue ce soir, par contre n'ayez pas autant de réserve sur Eddy, faîtes de lui un homme, ils rirent dans leurs verres.

-Chef, à vos ordres ! Nous nous séparâmes au niveau des tables, je me plantais devant celle des Quileute, je me penchais un peu.

-Jared, fais de moi une psychopathe désespérée qui veut rendre son homme jaloux... Il éclata de rire avec les autres.

-La garce tu la fait bien, rit-il, je regardais Paul.

-J'ai assez joué avec toi.

-Tu me jettes ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Et oui mon grand, ce fut court mais intense, Jared, je ne vais pas te supplier, il se leva, je posais mon verre, le laissant prendre ma main, vise l'étage ils doivent être en haut ! Nous les retrouvions à rire, nous récupérâmes notre moitié, disons dans 15 minutes on se retrouve ici.

-Ouais pas de souci, me sourit Jared, je ferai de toi une star, je riais bêtement, arrêtais en ne les voyant plus, je fis lever Edward, gardant sa main, je tournais ma tête trouvant les toilettes, je le fixais ensuite.

-C'est quoi l'idée ?

-Tu es censé avoir couché avec une fille en plein dans la soirée non ? Il faut rendre tout ça réaliste, le temps passe amour...

Nous parvînmes à nous faufiler, le but du jeu étant de toucher le moins de chose possible des toilettes et de faire vite, tout ça dans la discrétion, la discrétion fut le plus difficile à réaliser en fait, c'est vrai je trouvais ça vraiment excitant en fait, les disputes, se retrouver, se disputer, comme là à la sauvette pour ensuite se disputer à nouveau, alors que penser quand nous entendîmes les voix de Rose et de Chrystie dans les toilettes ? Edward arrêta de bouger, reprenant en traitre, j'en échappais mon gémissement, il s'arrêta, me fit un sourire, elles reparlèrent, il reprit ses vas et viens sans s'arrêter, plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne, maintenant plus de doutes sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans les toilettes du fond...Quand elles partirent il ne s'arrêta plus jusqu'à ce que nous vînmes.

Notre après dû être écourté, nous devions être en retard, nous fîmes attention en sortant, pour ne pas nous faire attraper par quiconque, il sortit en premier, au cas où que Chrystie et Rose soient là, je me réajustais avant de sortir, Kim retrouva Edward, je retrouvais Jared, ils n'avaient pas été vu, tout comme ils n'avaient pas vu que nous sortions des toilettes, je décoiffais Kim, amour je lui sortis la chemise de son pantalon, le débraillant un peu. Kim et Edward restaient encore ensemble, je retournais à ma table, le montrant bien à Chrystie le Jared, je m'installais.

-Hé...me fit Jared, il s'assit près de moi, quand tu veux on retourne danser, n'hésite pas, j'adore ton déhanché, je pouffais, il me laissa son numéro sur une serviette en papier, mon pieu t'es grand ouvert, il fit de moi une star et repartit.

Chrystie me regardait bizarrement, Edward arriva seul, toujours débraillé, en face blondasse se pose des questions.

-Eddy, tu étais où ? Demanda Rose, je t'ai cherchée.

-J'ai fait un tour et je suis partis au toilettes, en face ça bloque sérieusement.

-Ceux du haut ou du bas.

-Du haut qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Euh...elle échangea un regard avec Chrystie, rien, rien du tout Edward, il trouva le N° sur la serviette, je collais ma cuisse à la sienne pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine que ce soit un homme qui ne soit pas des Quileute, il le prit dans la main.

-Tu devrais vraiment le conserver...

-Je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi.

-Alors c'est parfait, il se leva allant près de Chrystie.

-Vous voulez pas arrêter deux secondes vos ambiances de merde ? Nous demanda Emmett, sérieusement quoi.

-Vois ça avec ton frère.

-Emmett laisse tomber, dit Rose, je crois qu'il n y a plus rien à voir... Nous la regardions tous, elle secoua la tête dépitée et soupira, Chrystie tu devrais peut-être rentrer non ? Ça suffit pour ce soir et ...

-Toi, je te cherchais, Kim Vador en action, elle s'assit à moitié sur le rebord de la table et lui tendis une carte, ça serait bien dommage de ne pas se revoir, il lui prit la carte, elle se redressa, j'attends ton appel, au fait, je m'appelle Alicia.

-Edward.

-Toi je sais tu m'as fait dire ton prénom, elle repartit, je me concentrais prenant le visage de la cocue, comment on la joue celle-là ?

Le silence à table fut des plus froid, des plus tendu, avec Edward nous nous contentions de nous fixer, j'évitais de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes, ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas moi.

-Je vais rentrer, dit Chrystie, vous êtes trop malsains tous les 2.

-Je te ramène à ta voiture, dit Emmett, Edward se leva pour les laisser passer, je fixais Edward, il partit avec Chrystie, Rose les accompagna à la porte, nous continuâmes notre rôle, jusqu'au retour de Rose.

-Et coupez, cria-t-elle en riant, merde nous sommes bons ! Nous nous tapions dans les mains tous, allant voir les Quileute, nous riions bêtement.

Je retrouvais Edward, il me prit contre lui, m'embrassant doucement, il nous fit aller sur la piste de danse, musique lente, nous nous câlinions tendrement, Bonnie & Clyde c'est nous, nous venions de trouver un nouveau jeu, jeu auquel nous ne jouerons pas tous les jours mais pour ce soir ça avait été amusant.

-Je ne pensais pas que nous serions aussi bons, me dit-il.

-Non plus, souriais-je, prêt à assumer les rumeurs ?

-Elles existent déjà, d'autres viendront s'y ajouter simplement, ma femme est parfaite, je pouffais, cessais quand il m'embrassa.

La musique ayant changé nous retournions les rejoindre, les personnes près des Quileute avaient pris notre table nous permettant de tous nous caser, Emmett réapparut, la question fut la même « Alors ? ».

-Alors... Alors elle est persuadée que Eddy à trompé Bella dans les toilettes avec Alicia, il désigna Kim, elle s'est empressée de m'expliquer ce qui pouvait la perturber, j'ai fait celui qui n'y croit pas, mais elle est partit avec ce petit sourire de merdeuse, certain qu'elle est déjà au téléphone avec ses copines, Eddy, Bella, je vous tire mon chapeau.

-Je me suis fait jeter, dit Paul, comme une merde.

-Pareil, dit Edward, étant assise sur lui, il serra davantage ma taille.

-Maintenant que votre jeu est passé, dit Sam, profitons de notre soirée.

Nous rentrâmes vers 6 heures, ce fut silence radio pour tout le monde. Quand nous retournâmes en cours lune fois le week-end terminé, certains regards prouvaient que oui, Chrystie avait dû balancer, j'étais la cocue de service, Edward le mec pas si indisponible que ça, semant le trouble en étant naturels, soit sans cesse collés, j'avais la migraine pour eux, quant au regard de Chrystie c'était un du genre « moi je connais la vérité », non en fait tu ne sais rien mais c'est pas grave, Rose avait été la trouver demandant si elle avait parlé de la soirée, elle ne s'en était pas cachée, au final nous passions pour un couple dit libre, des libertins, ah oui quand même... Quoi qu'il en soit notre couple ne tiendrait pas, ça avait dû rendre des filles joyeuses. Le reste de la semaine, nous entendîmes tout un tas de rumeurs, nous étions N°1, mais il semblerait que Chrystie n'ait pas oublié celle qui la concerne avec Stanley, nous patienterons, Paul/Peter rentrerait en action bientôt...Que voulez-vous les jeunes des bourgades doivent bien s'occuper.

**Pov Bella.**

Chéri sortit avec Paul, papa qui travaillait, j'avais la soirée pour moi, fin de journée, fin de semaine, faire mes devoirs sur la grande table du salon me parut être une bonne chose, Angie devait arriver, d'ailleurs elle était là.

-Belly en mode studieuse, ne bouge pas, je m'en voudrai, je pouffais la regardant de déshabiller, elle reprit son sac et s'assit près de moi après le câlin et le bisou, tes sœurs sont où ?

-Soient elles passent soit elles s'oublient dans les magasins.

-Jamais elles s'arrêtent ?

-Non, souriais-je, mais elle regarde des trucs avec Emmett et Jasper pour la salle de Sam.

-Elles vont rien comprendre en fait.

-C'est un peu ça oui, mais elles voulaient apprendre, leurs chéris étaient faussement ravis.

-Ce que c'est hypocrite un homme, je riais doucement, tu t'es lancée dans quoi ? Elle souleva la couverture de mon livre et grimaça, histoire... Tu cherches la merde.

-Non, riais-je, j'aime bien, toi ?

-J'ai une rédaction à la con, tu sais la fameuse « comment vous voyez vous dans 10 ans » je trouve ça très con...

-Je vais nous prendre à manger et à boire ensuite tu m'explique ton point de vue !

-Oh tu sais, c'est rapide, c'est très con.

-Je veux une introduction !

-Si chef le souhaite...

J'allais nous chercher de quoi grignoter revenant chargée, plus besoin de se lever, je mis la télé en fond, Angie me regardait blasée.

-Chef...je suis obligée de faire une introduction ?

-Vu ton manque de motivation je te dis non, fais les grandes lignes.

-Tu ferai un bon prof, je lui souris bêtement, j'aime pas parce que tu ne peux pas savoir, j'attendais la suite, ça y est j'ai finis.

-Ah pardon, riais-je, fais des suppositions, que voudrais-tu être dans 10 ans.

-Sur ma Harley en mode motarde et tatouages, à picoler toute la journée, Ben aurait 20 kilos en plus et une barbe ramasse miette, un garde mangé, j'aimerai bien ça, je la fixais, tu as voulu savoir après tout, j'éclatais de rire, sale image en tête, toi Belly ?

-Chasseur de primes j'adorerai ! Je sais pas pourquoi c'est un truc que j'ai toujours imaginé, avec Frank en fait on se voyait bien monter notre truc.

-Je ne te vois pas chasseuse de primes.

-Je ne te vois pas motarde à parcourir le pays et grignoter dans la barbe de Ben, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Tu sais je vais quand même lui mettre ça dans ma rédaction, lui aussi demande, lui aussi ne sera pas déçu, elle regarda le plafond, je teste ta méthode, regarder le plafond pour réfléchir, remets toi dans tes devoirs mon enfant.

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle le fixa longtemps le plafond se faisant de plus en plus pensive, stylo en main, regard sur sa feuille, elle était je ne sais pas, peut-être pas si joyeuse que ça ces derniers temps, j'allais lui demander mais elle commença à écrire sans s'arrêter, je demanderai plus tard, je me remis dans mes devoirs, m'avançant autant que possible, Angie ne s'arrêtait que pour boire un peu ou détendre ses doigts, l'heure passa rapidement, même plus d'une heure, c'est fou comme on peut se concentrer parfois, je l'étais moins que Angie en tous les cas.

Par sms je fus prévenu que mon père mangerait avec nous, Edward et Paul aussi, après le sport et ensuite ils ressortiraient, chéri demain matin par manque de sommeil serait probablement de mauvaise humeur mais tant qu'il s'amuse, ça faisait 2 soirs de suite qu'on sortait tous les 2, hier nous étions tous ensemble, nous avions trouvés au final notre équilibre, soirées pour nous, pour la famille et chacun de notre côté, c'était parfait de cette façon. Mes cours de dessin étaient de retour, manquait que le psy, ceux que j'avais vu, 2 eu total je ne les voulais pas, trop... Trop gentil je crois, le fait d'être la belle-fille de Carlisle devait les rendre différent, et avec Carlisle, nous avions décidé de ne plus parler de trouver un psy mais un « Yoda », ça rendait le truc moins grave ou comment dire, moins inquiétant, donc vous lirez Yoda, comprenez psy, ça sera plus amusant de cette manière, demain j'en rencontrais un autre, Edward serait là, dans le couloir ou la salle d'attente du moins, il y tenait et je ne tenais pas à le laisser à l'écart. Quoi qu'il en soit pour le moment Angie avait terminé, je n'ai pas compté le nombre de pages mais elle n'a, je pense, plus de mains, elle fit un « fooo » silencieux en levant les bras, se leva et fit un doigt à sa feuille.

-Tiens, vilaine rédaction, tiens...je riais un moment, je t'ai vaincu salope ! Elle se rassit me regardant tout sourire, as-tu terminé ? Me demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Oui j'ai terminé, les hommes vont rentrer manger, Ben fait quoi ?

-Il était avec son frère, qui d'ailleurs ne part toujours pas, je crois qu'il veut abandonner les cours.

-Ah bon ?

-Pour l'instant, il veut partir mais pour voyager, 1 an pour lui, pour le moment il va bosser, avec Leah et Sam, il aura un peu de sous et partira.

-Ils l'engagent ?

-Oui, le service du midi et du soir avec Leah et entre-temps il sera avec Sam, ça arrange tout le monde, même Esmée peut lui proposer du boulot et comme Jared va bosser avec Sam et Emily avec Leah, il ira dans la boite de Esmée, enfin il pourra mettre de côté, de ce qu'il m'a dit il va bosser jusqu'à la fin de notre année scolaire et il partira, pas de nouvelles, c'est son délire ou une carte de temps en temps.

-Ses parents en disent quoi ?

-Qu'il a raison de le faire maintenant, ils sont ok à condition qu'il reprenne bien les cours et qu'il ait son diplôme, je l'envie de pouvoir le faire en fait.

-D'où le fait que tu veuilles être une motarde ?

-J'aurai pu mettre en réponse dans ma rédaction « le plus loin possible de mon père », pas d'endroit où il me trouverait, pas d'endroit où il pourrait se pointer, pas d'endroit où il me prendrait la tête, je serai libre, sourit-elle, un monde parfait !

-Ça va si mal que ça avec lui ?

-Pas « mal » mais je le supporte de moins en moins, il n'est pas... Nous tournâmes la tête vers mon père, papa Charlie ! Elle se leva pour lui dire bonjour, je suivis tentant de terminer seule la phrase de Angie, j'attendrai...

-Les fistons ne vont pas tarder, il embrassa ma tête, Hikuma eut ses câlins, il partit dans la cuisine pour lui donner à manger.

-Elle a été sage ? Demandais-je.

-Aussi sage qu'un chiot peut l'être, sourit-il mais les patrouilles sont plus amusante même au commissariat c'est plus joyeux.

-Tu laisses les autres la toucher ?

-Grave erreur, ajouta Angie.

-Pas tout le monde, elle sait que c'est moi son papa, elle me suit partout... Je sais poupée, personne ne doit la toucher, ils ne le font pas longtemps, fais comme si je t'avais répondu non.

-Faut la laver, dis-je tout bas, il soupira.

-Je la laverai demain promis, je lui fis un petit sourire, elle a apprit à conduire aujourd'hui, pates avant sur le volant, tu aurais dû vois ça c'était beau à voir, nous nous moquâmes de mon père avec Angie, demain nous recommençons !

-Papa Charlie s'éclate avec son petit chien, rit Angie.

-Les journées passent plus vite, il regarda la table, en plein travail ?

-Nous avons terminés, nous nous assîmes dans le salon, Ben vient ? Demandais-je à Angie.

-Sms envoyé, j'attends une réponse claire, il ne sait pas si il sera là à temps, Alex lui rentre et visiblement sera avec Edward et Paul.

-Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? Demanda mon père, dit lui qu'on va faire simple, pizza et bières, ça le fera venir.

-Il devait repasser chez lui et voir un ami, la prochaine fois je le convoque Chef Swan, je reviens ! Elle partit à l'étage, pause pipi certainement.

-Poupée tout va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que ça ne va pas trop avec son père, dis-je tout bas.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Pas grand-chose, tu sais quelque chose ?

-Ben m'en avait parlé après Noël, mais pourquoi précisément je ne sais pas.

Nous nous tûmes quand elle réapparut, commande de pizza faîtes et table rangé, je partis dans ma chambre poser mes cours, un coup à la fenêtre et chéri et Paul étaient là, je les regardais niaisement, sont mignons ensemble à rire doucement, preuves que des conneries ont été dites ou faites, Paul, truc d'indien, me capta, le petit coup de coude qu'il voulut discret sur mon homme échoué, ils me regardèrent feintant l'innocence, ah oui ça a du faire ou dire des conneries, mon petit regard moqueur les fit rentrer plus vite, ils sont flippant...Chéri monta rapidement dans la chambre, me souleva et m'embrassa, me soufflant un « tu m'as manqué ».

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mais ça n'empêche pas que tu renifles la connerie avec Paul.

-Non, j'étais toujours dans ses bras, je croisais mes chevilles.

-Menteur...souriais-je, je l'embrassais toujours en souriant.

-Nous avons juste fait du sport, rien d'autre.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu stresses ? Pour quoi d'ailleurs, non parce que je te taquine, je ne te demande rien, tu … Tu as peur de moi ? Riais-je.

-Tu le sais bien, il nous mit sur le lit restant sur moi, m'embrassant doucement, ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte ensuite ?

-Amour, ne fais pas comme si j'étais ta maman, ça me traumatise, ça ne me dérange en rien, juste demain ne soit pas grognon.

-Je ne le serai pas promis... Tu n'es pas ma mère, ne me donne pas des migraines ou de sales images, il posa son front sur mon buste, trop tard, je pouffais dans ses cheveux, serrant davantage sa taille avec mes cuisses, bébé...

-Je sais là tout de suite tu me hais.

-Un peu mais ça va passer, il nous mit davantage sur le lit, leva mon pull et reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine, je l'entendis soupirer plus d'une fois, je retirais mon pull tant qu'à faire restant en débardeur, il baissa le décolleté ainsi que mes bretelles, cessant de bouger.

-En manque de câlin ? Chuchotais-je.

-Je te l'ai dit tu m'as manqué, mon soupir niais le fit sourire.

Je me repris, lui retirant ses hauts, mon débardeur, rabattant la couette sur nous, toujours notre bulle, je retrouvais ses lèvres, il trouva l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et le retira, les soupirs nous étions deux à les avoir et il n'avait plus rien de niais, cherchant autant de contact que ça nous étaient possible, je m'étais rendue personnellement, bras sur le matelas, sa main sur ma joue à m'embrasser langoureusement, j'étais loin, il était partout et quand je voulais retrouver l'usage de mes mains il était d'un autre avis, nous aurions pu continuer sauf que des grattements à la porte nous interrompirent, Hikuma, nous fûmes raccord avec Edward dans nos grognements.

Nous avions un casse ambiance maison, ses petits jappements, ses grattements, ça allait attirer l'attention et ça, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions, nous nous levions nous rhabillant entrecoupés de plusieurs baisers, j'ouvris la porte elle nous regarda assise et repartit en haut des marches, si elle part...elle se rassit en haut des marches, OK c'est foutu, je vous évite la tête de meurtrier de Edward et je me garde de rire nerveusement en regardant Hikuma descendre fièrement, fourbe petit chien.

-Je soupçonne ton père de l'éduquer pour nous empêcher de...

-Papa ! M'écriais-je, il se stoppa me regardant perplexe, rien juste papa ! Dis-je tout sourire, il regarda Edward, l'escalier, Hikuma, il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de repartir dans le salon avec Hikuma, je me tournais vers Edward, mon Dieu, il l'éduque pour nous empêcher de...

-Angie, comment tu vas ? Me coupa Edward.

-Copuler c'est le mot ? Nous demanda-t-elle moqueuse, et un fooo pour moi, un ! Eddy je vais bien ! Je pioche dans vos apéritifs.

-Tu ... Tu...des ... Je soufflais, tu as des nouvelles de Ben ?

-Pas encore, vous comptez rester dans les escaliers longtemps ? Cacahuètes ?

Nous la suivîmes dans le salon nous installant, piochant donc dans les cacahuètes, ils ne nous restaient plus que ça à faire, mon père arborait son petit sourire satisfait.

-Vous savez, dit Angie avant de s'empiffrer que là où on retrouve le plus de matières fécales c'est sur les cacahuètes ? Pas ici quoi que allez savoir, mais dans les bars et autres... Nous la regardions, ça vaut aussi niveau calories un repas complet, c'est néfaste les cacahuètes.

-Tu es la copine de qui déjà ? Lui demanda Paul.

-De vous tous ! Mais je te dirai de Belly en N°1.

-Ah ouais ça se tient, sinon psychologiquement par rapport à la petite chose ?

-Là aussi ça se tient, pouffa-t-elle.

-Tu viens souvent ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Tout dépend, rit-elle, maintenant que tu vis ici, je viendrai plus souvent.

-Maintenant je verrouillerais portes et fenêtres.

-Et c'est con parce que j'ai les clés, Paul regarda Charlie.

-Elle les a, il soupira posant son regard sur la télé.

-Tu es désagréable, rit Angie, dans la famille tu es le sénile ! Nous nous moquions.

-Normal, les vieux régressent ici, faut bien qu'il y ait une compensation.

-Je ne suis pas vieux ! Paul le fixa.

-Tu as refait ta teinture forcément tu fais plus jeune.

-Je ne me teins pas les cheveux.

-Je t'en prie ne nous ment pas, tu peux nous le dire.

-Petit con, dit mon père, nous rîmes tous les 4, je ne me teins pas les cheveux.

-Carlisle aussi, ajouta Paul, d'où lui viendrait ce blond ? Nous regardions Edward.

-Ne me demandez rien, rit-il.

-Je vous vois bien, rit Angie, vous faire vos teintures, Charlie avec sa petite serviette autour du cou, Carlisle qui s'applique, nos rires furent plus audibles.

-Tant qu'ils ne se font que les cheveux mutuellement, rit Paul, je grimaçais, fermais les yeux, lui et Angie étaient mort de rire, je soufflais plusieurs fois.

-Paul, soupira mon père, il était toujours à rire, rire con.

-C'est de la jolie rumeur, rit Angie, nous qui étions sur le canapé les regardions de travers, je la balance dès demain ! Le shérif et le médecin qui... Elle tua son rire regardant la télé, elle l'étouffa plusieurs fois, Paul aussi.

- Les pizzas arrivent dans longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-D'ici moins de 10 minutes, dit mon père tout bas.

-Mettons-nous à table, dit Angie, ça les fera venir ! Nous pourrons rire encore et encore en les attendant.

Elle se leva se mettant en bout de table, nous la rejoignîmes grignotant tous dans un silence, comment rebondir, elle prit sa fourchette et son couteau, fixant son assiette.

-Angie ? Demandais-je.

-Je répète mon mantra.

-Qui est ? Demandais-je.

- « Ben va venir, Ben va venir, Ben va venir », je fais des variantes aussi « Ben ne peut pas ne pas venir » mais trop long, alors je pars vers des « il viendra ! Il viendra », et d'autres plus courts, ça marche généralement, je me concentre !

Nous la regardions tous les 3 répéter son mantra, le mimer, le chuchoter, le dire, nous fixant ensuite, elle craque ma copine, je poussais mon assiette, bras croisés sur la table menton sur mes mains, je la regardais, commençant à avoir envie de rire, copine tape des points sur la table, ses mantras toujours là.

-Elle est sous quelles substances ? Demanda Paul, pardon elles sont sous quelles substances, je tournais ma tête vers lui, bah ouais tu es la seule à en rire, mais ne te dérange pas pour nous...

**Pov Edward.**

Bella la regarda à nouveau en se remettant à rire plus ou moins discrètement, Angie, elle nous la perdions clairement, papa Charlie ne bougeait plus, nous sursautions quand elle tapait des poings sur la table tout en secouant la tête, cette fille elle a de sérieux problèmes parfois, souvent, régulièrement et c'est elle, la meilleure amie de ma Bella, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter sérieusement.

-Dis-moi fiston, dit Charlie en se rapprochant de moi, elles sont souvent comme ça ensemble ?

-Oui, enfin là garde en tête que seule Angie craque, repense à elles sur le parking avec la colle et la course poursuite et tu auras ce que nous subissons régulièrement, on sonna à la porte, Angie se leva d'un bond partant à l'entrée, couteau et fourchette en main.

-Tu n'es pas Ben ! Dit-elle froidement, je me levais pour aller la détendre.

-Non je ne suis pas Ben, elle plissa ses yeux.

-Bonsoir, dis-je, je lui pris les pizzas lui donnant l'argent, ils se fixaient avec Angie, bonne soirée, je refermais la porte, Angie pitié quoi, il ne voudra peut être plus revenir nous livrer.

-Ce n'est pas Ben ! Je soupirais, toi non plus.

-Que Dieu t'entende, elle éclata de rire se reprenant tout aussi vite.

-Je retourne mantraliser...je la suivis dépité, Bella et le coup du « tu n'es pas Ben » l'avait fait rire, je la perdais de plus en plus, je posais les pizzas sur la table, Paul se leva et en ouvrit une, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se mit derrière Angie, attendit un peu, craqua son cou à gauche, à droite et souffla, le petit cri de Angie quand il lui bloqua son visage me fit avoir un rire stupide, pire quand il lui écrasa la part sur son visage.

-Ben va venir, Ben va venir, répéta-t-il tout en tournant la pizza sur son visage, au moins là nous riions tous, pour Angie je ne sais pas trop occupée à se débattre, il viendra, il viendra, répéta-t-il, il retourna s'assoir mangeant tranquillement sa pizza, Angie était couleur sauce tomate et quelques aliments parsemés.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Ben rentra ce fut terminé pour nous tous, Angie comprit, elle se retourna, lui bloqua sérieusement, elle se jeta sur lui en sautillant, s'arrêta partit rapidement à l'étage se débarbouiller, revint et pu lui sauter dessus, répétant ses « tu es venu, tu es venu ».

-Euh ouais mais... Non rien, laisse tomber, je cherche pas à comprendre, il la serra contre elle, garda sa main tout en venant nous dire bonjour, Angie elle sautillait toujours derrière lui, de la voir les larmes aux yeux, là je me suis dit que j'avais du rater un épisode.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, Angie était survoltée, Bella également, au moins nous passions une bonne soirée, à la fin du repas, j'allais me doucher, Ben ayant été déposé par Alex, Bella les ramènerait, en Shelby ils ne pouvaient que en être content.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous venions de déposer Ben, je roulais plus lentement jusqu'à la maison de Angie qui était de plus en plus calme.

-Angie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous étions à deux pas de chez elle, Angie ?

-Je vais bien Belly, me sourit-elle, je la regardais insistante, c'est par rapport au début de conversation tout à l'heure ? J'acquiesçai, faut pas t'en faire, j'ai déjà eus des périodes ou je ne m'entends plus avec lui, ou je ne le supporte plus, c'est pire depuis quelques temps, elle regarda sa maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que à Noël c'était pourri, parce que je voulais être avec vous et parce que je crois qu'il sait pour Ben, donc du coup il ne vient plus la nuit, et tout ça mélangé ça me soule, arrivera un moment où je lui dirai et advienne que pourra, peu importe ce que je perdrai ou non, si il est homme d'église le pardon il doit me le donner et en réalité je ne suis désolée de rien, il ne cherche pas à me connaître, attend de moi des choses que je ne peux lui donner, je me sens coincée, l'université au fait, me dit-elle en me regardant, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec Ben, j'ai quoi comme solution au final ? Ce n'est pas un caprice mais là… Elle regarda sa porte de maison, son père sortit, ouais super... Au final je vais faire comme toi et fuir, je dois y aller, elle récupéra son sac, me fit un bisou et sortit rapidement sans que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je la regardais rentrer chez elle et son père refermer sa porte.

J'attendis un peu, fis demi-tour dans sa rue et me garais, je l'avais déjà vu mal mais pas de cette manière, je coupais le contact et sortis allant sous sa chambre, je n'entendais que des brides de disputes, est-ce que j'avais été aussi absente pour elle pour ne me rendre compte de rien ? Sa porte de chambre claqua, je risquais un regard la voyant assise sur son lit, je tapotais à sa fenêtre, son visage changea avant qu'elle se mette à pleurer, elle m'ouvrit la fenêtre, je grimpais rapidement la serrant contre moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur repartit en voyant que c'était sa mère, elle referma la porte me faisant un léger sourire, je compris rapidement que j'étais de trop, j'embrassais Angie lui refaisant un câlin avant de repartir par la fenêtre, j'allais à ma voiture retournant chez moi, ou mon père n'était plus là surement partit au boulot, je m'assurais que Hikuma n'était pas là et repartit sur la route, j'avais juste besoin de rouler et vite si possible.

Je pris la direction de Seattle, accélérant le plus souvent possible, sans le vouloir ça me faisait repenser à ma mère, le fait d'avoir un parent qui ne cherche pas à vous connaître, qui attend que vous soyez un autre, les disputes et claquage de portes, se sentir coincé et ne voir aucune solution et pour Angie je ne voyais pas de solution, j'avais peur qu'elle fuit avec Ben comme elle l'avait dit une fois, en riant mais là désormais j'avais du mal à le prendre à la rigolade.

Je roulais toujours dans les rues de Seattle, je ne suivais pas de trajectoire, je roulais tout simplement, accélérais quand je revoyais Angie rentrer dans sa chambre en pleurant, n'imaginant que trop bien son malaise, l'arrivée de sa mère comme étant la mienne mais pour tout autre chose, pas pour du réconfort quoi qu'il en soit. Je repris le chemin du retour, mettant plus de temps à rentrer, mon père n'étant pas à la maison, Edward et Paul non plus, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, j'étais énervée je crois, que je l'ai connu c'était une chose que Angie le connaisse ça ne me convenait pas, ça ne pouvait pas me convenir, j'avais peur aussi qu'elle fuit comme je l'avais fait.

J'étais sur Port Angeles, la restaurant de Leah était fermé et là tout de suite mon passé revenait de plus en plus, je me retrouvais à aller à l'endroit ou Paul m'avait emmené, la falaise, je restais dans ma voiture, verrouillais les portes mais là encore je ne voulais pas être là, je repartis, rien de plus chiant croyez-moi, j'étais entourée, j'avais le choix mais débarquer comme une fleur ça ne me tentait pas, j'étais pas loin de La Push, nouvel arrêt près de l'océan, visiblement mon cerveau étriqué ne me demandez pas de partir pour le moment, j'appuyais mon crâne sur le repose tête, je cherchais comment aider Angie surtout cherchant des solutions par rapport à mon passé, ce qui pourrait l'aider mais n'ayant pas réglé mes propres problèmes je ne voyais pas comment lui trouver de solution en réalité, l'idée de partir me confronter à Renée me semblait de plus en plus le mieux à faire, peut-être que ensuite j'aurai des solutions à lui apporter ou pas.

Peut-être que si j'avais solutionné mon problème au préalable je serai quoi faire, je pris mon portable regardant les prix des billets d'avion, combien de temps ça me prendrait, combien ça me couterait bien qu'avec le chèque de Frank, de mes grands-parents j'avais pas vraiment à m'en soucier, maintenant est-ce que j'en parlerai à Paul ou je partirais sans rien dire, n'étant pas naïve il m'en empêcherait et tout le monde finirait par être au courant, le jeu des suppositions reprit, quand je serai face à elle je dirai quoi ? Rien que son adresse je devrais la rechercher, Frank ne me la donnerai pas comme ça, et est-ce que une fois fait je me sentirai mieux ou au contraire, est-ce que je devais attendre d'avoir l'avis de maitre Yoda avant ? Je sursautais en entendant frapper à ma fenêtre, Jared ? Je me baissais du côté passager, c'était bien lui, je lui ouvris la portière le laissant s'assoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je vis ici, je rentrais et j'ai vu ta voiture, toi tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je... Je me promenais.

-Seule et en pleine nuit ? J'approuvais, avec une tête de dépressive ?

-Je ne le suis pas, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir à des trucs, personne n'est à la maison, j'avais pas envie de rentrer.

-OK...tu viens d'où précisément ?

-De chez moi, de Seattle... Je me promène.

-Viens à la maison, Kim doit encore être chez Emily ou on bouge si tu veux.

-Ta voiture ?

-Elle ne risque rien, alors tu veux qu'on bouge ?

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Je connais un petit truc tranquille.

-Prend le volant dans ce cas, je souriais en voyant sa tête de gamin, nous échangions nos places, il prit la route partant à l'opposé de chez moi.

-Je ne pose pas de question pour le moment, une fois arrivé, tu m'expliqueras et ce n'est pas une supposition, entre nous t'a rien à foutre dehors sur le bas-côté en pleine nuit.

-Commence pas Jared.

-Je n'ai pas encore commencé en fait.

Je soupirais regrettant légèrement de mettre arrêté là, j'aurai du rentrer chez moi, ou rester dans ma voiture garée dans le garage, ah ouais j'aurai du faire un truc dans le genre, nous étions toujours dans les alentours de La Push il se gara en face d'un bar, le seul dans les environs je crois, je le suivis en silence, presque vide, nous nous installions, nous commandant à boire, je ne tournerai pas à l'eau ce soir, nous étions sur une table à l'écart, il me laissa boire quelques gorgées, il prit ses aises, assis en biais sur sa chaise, son dos contre le mur, je regardais mon verre quand il me fixa.

-Cherche pas je t'ai vu, alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être chez toi ? Pas d'excuses bidon, vu la tronche que tu tires c'est peine perdue, et oui ça reste entre nous, je ne t'ai pas vue ce soir, bref...

-C'est Angie, ça va pas, il me demanda de continuer, je tentais de lui expliquer au mieux.

-Et ? Tu penses y changer quoi ? Son père ? Oublie il ne changera pas, il a ses convictions.

-Tu t'en fous ?

-Non mais tu pourras rien y changer, si elle a besoin d'aide nous serons là mais toi je ne vois pas ce que tu vas pouvoir changer en fait, aller le voir et lui dire quoi ? Ma copine faut pas l'empêcher de voir son Ben… Arrête tout de suite, le mec il voudra rien savoir.

-Elle parle de fuir Jared, elle en avait déjà parlé soit disant en riant mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle ne le fera pas.

-Elle irait où ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Elle m'a pas laissée le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est que de ton avis elle n'en veut pas pour le moment, elle ne veut rien entendre, Bella... Il se redressa se mettantface à moi, si elle doit partir elle le fera, il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire.

-Et tu me dis après que nous l'aiderons ? Demandais-je énervée.

-Tu n'as pas voulu être aidée toi, pourquoi elle, elle le voudrait ? Vu ton regard tu n'aimes pas ce que je viens de dire mais c'est la vérité, ses choix lui appartiennent, ses raisons, motivations, tout ce que tu veux, c'est elle que ça regarde, si elle prend la décision de partir, fuguer en réalité avec ou sans Ben, tu ne l'arrêteras en rien ou tu ne gagneras que du temps.

-Toi ça te semble normal ?

-Je ne suis pas surpris en tout cas, Bella, elle vous voit tous, vivre ensemble, avoir des libertés dont elle ne dispose pas avec Ben, obligatoirement au bout d'un moment elle veut la même chose, obligatoirement elle se dit « pourquoi j'y aurai pas droit ? » vous pouvez sortir comme vous voulez, pas de couvre-feu, vous savez déjà ou vous serez pour l'Université, les seuls qui ne savent pas c'est Ben et Angie, alors forcément ça va péter au bout d'un moment, tu as bien finis par exploser, pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? Ça t'a réussi, qui te dis que pour elle ça ne serait pas pareil ?

-Mais... Elle est entourée, nous sommes là.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle et que son père lui prenne la tête, là non tu n'es plus là, soyons honnête, entre ton couple et tes potes tu choisis qui ? À sa place, la même situation, Eddy est prêt à te suivre, ne vas pas me faire croire que tu resteras, vous partiriez tout comme ils peuvent l'envisager, enfin Angie, Ben tu n'as pas son avis.

-Il la suivra, soufflais-je.

-Alors ne cherche pas de solutions là où tu ne peux rien y faire Bella.

-Et je suis censé y faire quoi ? Ne rien dire ?

-Pour le moment tu précipites les choses, il y a une différence entre penser, dire et passer à l'acte, tu as mis 2 ans toi, elle, elle attendra peut-être la fin des études pour couper les ponts et faire ce qu'elle veut.

-La situation n'était pas la même.

-Peu importe, tu essaies d'aider qui au final ? Angie et Ben ou toi et ce que tu n'as pas réglé avec ta mère ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne va pas me faire croire que ça ne te fais pas penser à ton passé, que tu traines en pleine nuit pour la beauté de la vue, c'est elle qui parle de fuir et c'est toi qui le fait au final, tu te prend la tête pour une situation qui n'a rien à voir avec toi, ou tu te dis que en la sauvant de cette situation d'une manière ou d'une autre tu feras ce que personne n'a fait pour toi, d'où ma question, tu essaies de sauver qui ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse ça.

-Elle le connait déjà que tu le veuilles ou non, elle n'est pas toi Bella, ce n'est pas aux autres de la sauver, c'est à elle de le faire, si pour elle ça en revient à fuir, laisse faire, si tu la retiens, les moindres problèmes qui surgiront par la suite elle te les reprochera avec des « c'est toi qui m'a dit de rester » et autres.

-C'est comme ça que tu as pensé pour Paul ? Demandais-je mauvaise, il eut un petit sourire.

-Coup bas, mais ouais, je l'ai laissé partir, nous l'avons tous laissé partir, il le voulait d'une certaine façon.

-C'est égoïste.

-Pas autant que de vouloir garder sa copine prés de soi alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite, nous nous fixions un moment, je remis mes yeux sur mon verre, il m'en commanda un autre, Paul...ajouta-t-il, ce n'était pas à nous de le retenir, il voulait partir, il ne se sentait plus à sa place auprès de nous malgré les liens, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne nous a pas blessés qu'il parte, ça n'a jamais signifié que nous n'en n'avons rien à foutre de lui, ça voulait simplement dire qu'il était passé à autre chose, de la rancœur si il en a encore envers nous, j'en ai envers lui, tu en auras envers Angie et c'est normal mais en attendant garder une personne qui ne le souhaite pas près de soi pour son propre confort ce n'est pas correct.

-Je ne voulais pas être blessante pour Paul, dis-je dans mon verre.

-Je sais, mais je te parle par expérience, je relevais mon regard, pour l'instant elle est toujours là, soit juste présente, si ça ne lui suffit pas laisse la partir et si elle part avec Ben, dis-toi qu'elle ne sera pas seule.

-Et tu crois que ça servira à quelque chose ?

-Ça personne ne peut le savoir Bella, elle perdra peut-être plus qu'elle ne gagnera au final, la différence avec toi, Angie et Paul c'est qu'ils avaient des attaches que tu n'avais pas, ils sont partit par choix non par obligation, ils n'avaient pas un parent comme ta mère, ils n'ont pas subi ce que toi tu as pu vivre, tu...

-Je...

-Je n'ai pas finis, me coupa-t-il, tu n'es pas eux, tu pourras certainement les comprendre, preuve en est avec Paul, mais tu n'es pas eux, tu n'es pas Angie, ta vie tu l'a prise en main, laisse la faire pareil si c'est réellement ce qu'elle compte faire.

-Elle attendra peut-être la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Elle ne t'enverra pas de préavis, ça se fait sur un coup de tête généralement.

-Peut-être qu'elle...

-Arrête Bella, arrête, commence pas avec tes suppositions, elles ne te mèneront à rien, tout ce que tu imagineras n'arrivera pas. Je me mis sur le côté, dos contre le mur, buvant mon verre cul sec, je sais pas c'est quoi mais c'est pas de la grenadine, joli grimace, rit-il.

-Et encore je me suis contrôlée.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non pas vraiment, papa ne doit pas être à la maison, Edward et Paul non plus, toi rentres Kim doit être chez vous.

-Ouais et je te laisse là, sans ta voiture en plus de ça.

-Non si tu rentres à pied j'aurai toujours ma voiture.

-C'est toi qui va rentrer à pied, j'ai les clés, je grimaçais, bah oui réfléchir ça t'aurai aidé, Kim si elle était rentrée m'aurait envoyée un sms ou appelé, vu comment c'est partit elle va surement restée chez Emily.

-Vous n'habitez pas loin.

-Non mais vos trucs de filles prennent du temps et nous, mecs, on se retrouve mit de côté rapidement.

-Si tu étais un homme elle rentrerait.

-Si tu étais une femme intéressante ton mec ne se casserait pas.

-Elle fait mal celle-là.

-Ouais hein, rit-il, remets jamais en cause ma virilité.

-C'est surtout que ça ressemble à ce qu'a dit Chrystie.

-Normal c'est le genre de phrases qui sont blessantes, elle va au plus rapide.

-Tu ne veux pas que je doute de ta virilité mais tu reconnais répliquer comme une fille en attendant.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Tu ne sais plus quoi répliquer déjà ? Rapide...

-Je te ramène.

-Non c'est moi qui te ramène.

-Tu ne connais pas le chemin.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ? Je pouffais tendant ma main pour récupérer mes clés.

-Je nous ramène sans peine ! Merci pour les verres.

-Arrête de parler putain.

Je riais en sortant, l'exaspérer j'aime bien, fallait que je lui ferme son clapet désormais et que je retrouve le chemin mais ces « pas par-là », me déconcentrait, n'empêche que nous repassions 3 fois devant le bar sous ses exaspérations, un flot d'insultes de lui comme de moi suivit, je nous perdit, mais vraiment, parce que même lui ne savait pas où nous étions, pas de lumières sur la route, pas de falaises en vues c'est déjà bien,bah oui le problème des falaises c'est qu'elles ne préviennent pas forcément en avance, je lui cédais la place sans regret, le laisser galérer c'est bien à voir.

-Et dire que nous sommes sur tes terres, raillais-je.

-J'en suis même pas sur en fait, je sais pas dans quel merdier tu nous as foutu et au cas où tu l'aurai pas remarqué on risque d'être sérieusement dans la merde, faire le plein d'essence tu connais ? J'éclatais de rire nerveusement.

-Jared qui me fait le coup de la panne.

-Je ne vais pas aller jusque-là, ça ressemble à une route, continuons, GPS tu connais pas non plus ?

-Nope, riais-je, sers toi de ton truc d'indien.

-Ouais testons, je riais deux fois plus en regardant mon téléphone, quoi encore ?

-Je capte pas, riais-je, il s'arrêta pour regarder le sien.

-Oh putain, il le posa, roulant plus rapidement, je riais toujours, me coincez pas avec elle putain, me faîtes pas ça, il se prit une claque derrière la tête, j'arrivais pas à arrêter de rire, problème, ses verres ils étaient fourbes, Bella reprends toi.

-Occupe-toi de nous sortir de là, faut capte ! Il ralentit et me regarda perplexe, quoi ?

-Faut capte ?t'es sérieuse là ? Je repartis dans mon rire, il reprit de la vitesse.

C'est pas pour autant que nous retrouvions une quelconque civilisation, par contre la jauge elle, était bel et bien allumée, oh mais je suis con.

-Jared attend je suis con.

-Je le savais déjà.

-Le ferme merde, sur mon téléphone j'ai l'application GPS !

-Elle à un cerveau mais ne l'utilise pas, souffla-t-il, il se reprit une claquette, recommence et je te fais bouffer ta main.

-M'en resteras une et 2 pieds, il soupira et baissa la tête vaincu, coupe le contact.

-Peut-être que m'arrêter avant serait une bonne idée, et arrête avec ce rire de débile putain. Je le camouflais dans mon écharpe, riant 2 fois plus, j'arrivais plus à respirer en fait.

-Jared...si je dis que je capte pas et que dons l'application ne sert à rien tu en dis quoi ?

Il n'en dit rien, reprenant la route dépitée, je m'amusais à chercher un signal, levant mon téléphone, le baissant, le mettant à l'envers et tournant ma tête pour voir mais pas de réseau, je le redressais et continuais.

-Stoppppppppp ! Criais-je, il pilla me faisant partir en avant, son bras pour me retenir, je riais connement, regardais mon téléphone, ah bah non capte plus moi, il me l'arracha des mains et roula, je crois qu'on tourne en rond, on l'a déjà vu cet arbre, dis-je sérieusement.

-Bécasse ce sont tous des pins, ils sont tous pareils.

-Faux ! Celui-ci était différent.

-Tu veux me rendre un service ?

-Oui, oui.

-Ferme là avant que me prenne vraiment l'envie de t'attacher à un arbre.

-Sans corde ?

-Ton pantalon suffira, ton pull, ton écharpe, je capte, et... Oh non... Ma Shelby avait épuisé son quota d'essence.

-Hé ! On capte ! Je récupérais mon téléphone et appelais Edward, il décrocha rapidement, amour ! Criais-je, comment ça va ? Je riais en voyant Jared avachi sur le volant.

-Bella ?

-Et oui c'est bien moi, figure toi que j'en ai une bien bonne !

-Tu as bues...

-Mais c'est pas ça la blague amour, je suis en panne, je ne sais où, fais tout tout noir et...et voilà.

-Attend, tu as bues et tu conduis ?

-Non ça c'est Jared qui le fait en réalité, enfin il conduit plus, il me fait le coup de la panne et parle d'arbre et de moi nue, riais-je, casse lui la gueule amour, te le passe !

-Eddy... J'en sais rien, elle t'appelle mais n'a pas regardé sur le GPS... Je te rappel dans... Moi non ça va tranquille, boisson de chez nous, elle a pas tenu au bout de 2 verres, ouep... Tu es une de ses fouteuses de merde, rit-il.

-L'est fâché ?

-Non blasé, il est toujours en ligne en fait, rit-il.

-Je suis toujours là oui.

-Amour je te gâche ta soirée.

-Nous allions rentrer.

-T'es fâché ?

-Non du tout, j'attends de savoir où vous êtes.

-Tu prends la route pour La Push et tu continues, ensuite tu comptes environ 1234 pins et nous sommes là, mais ! Ne prends pas la route avec les lampadaires, nous y a pas de lampadaires, mais y a du bitume ce qui est déjà bien en somme...

-Eddy je jure que je pensais pas que ça l'attaquerai autant.

-Oh comment il flippe, riais-je, j'entendis les rires de Paul et chéri derrière,, tu vois j'ai eus raison de douter de ta virilité ! Amour lui il ne manque pas.

-Hum...mon ange, arrête là.

-Ah non Jared aussi tout à l'heure il m'a dit plusieurs fois arrête, ne t'y mets pas.

-Non, Eddy on ne parle pas de la même chose, dit Jared platement, bon je te dis où nous sommes à peu près, je me tus le temps qu'il lui indique et que j'entende un « nous arrivons », je tapais dans mes mains.

-Amour fait vite, vite, vite !

-Je vais faire ça oui.

-Je raccroche ou nous restons en communication ?

-Restez que je sois pas le seul en souffrance, dit Jared.

-Tu as fait boire Bella, dit chéri, ça mérite une punition, il raccrocha, je fis un joli foooo en levant mes bras.

-Attend ça veut dire quoi ? Demandais-je à Jared, je suis une punition ?

-Là oui carrément.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi, dis-je en ouvrant la portière.

-Va donc et prend ton temps surtout.

-Il me faut de la lumière !

-Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, pas de lampadaires, pas de lumière, je refermais la portière, il m'alluma les phares, je rouvris la portière.

-Tu veux pas descendre ? Demandais-je tout bas.

-Pour que tu pisses dans la voiture, je riais, m'arrêtais.

-J'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi, dis-je crispée, j'ai peur, y aura un puma ou un ours.

-Tu jures être calme après ? J'approuvais frénétiquement, allons-y.

Nous jouâmes à « tu me vois là ? », « tu m'entends ?» je voulais pas qu'il m'entende faire pipi la honte, je lui demandais de papoter regardant tout autour de moi, j'espérais pas pisser sur un ours, il pourrait mal le prendre, je riais en pissant, c'est pas évident, je remontais le rejoindre non sans me ramasser, j'arrivais brusquement devant lui avec mon bâton.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il, autre que blasé c'est quoi ? Enfin l'était comme ça.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? À Highlander.

-Me vend pas du rêve comme ça, rit-il, ne plus t'entendre radoter de la merde après t'avoir décapitée, il soupira, jouons, il partit à la recherche d'un bout de bois.

-J'ai même pas pissé sur un ours ! Criais-je, il revint en riant.

-C'est bien Bella, c'est bien, bref vas-y occupons-nous !

Nous jouâmes, nous ratant pas non plus, il se prit des coups autant que moi, nous étions passés au sabre, puis au sabre laser ensuite.

**Pov Edward.**

-Ils ne devraient plus être loin, dit Paul, je ne sais pas où ils sont partit mais bref...pensons à ce cher Jared qui doit subir, nous rîmes mesquinement, ris pas c'est toi qui récupère le colis.

-Ouais je sais, pas grave.

J'accélérais davantage, nous étions entre Port Angeles et La Push donc pas non plus trop loin d'eux, je me demandais surtout comment j'allais récupérer Bella, pour le moment il me tardait de les retrouver, plus nous avancions plus c'était le trou perdu je le reconnais, GPS lui nous lâcha un moment, nous finîmes par les retrouver...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Demanda Paul, nous les voyions de loin se frapper ? J'accélérais, il a craqué, dit Paul, je me mis derrière la Shelby, si Jared nous vit, Bella, elle...nous sortîmes de la voiture.

-Les mecs ! Bella lui donna un coup dans la cuisse, il dû se la tenir.

-Amour ! Elle jeta son bout de bois et arriva sur moi en courant, je me préparais déjà à la réceptionner, ce fut violent, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, croisant ses chevilles dans mon dos, tu es venu ! Paul, coucou.

-Ouais t'es bien quoi, elle pouffa, il me regarda mesquinement, Jared toujours en vie ?

-Croyez-moi plus jamais, mais vraiment, toi, dit-il à Bella, ma cuisse tu paieras.

-Quoi ? Attend, tu m'as autant frappée que je l'ai fait, mon regard sur Jared ne fut pas des plus sympathique.

-C'est elle qui voulait, elle m'a dit « frappe-moi comme un homme », Bella riait, voilà tu vois, elle a commencé, je ne faisais que de me défendre.

-Je l'ai défoncé amour, me chuchota-t-elle, j'ai envie de toi aussi.

-OK, je la posais rapidement, nous avons pris de l'essence, lui dis-je, son petit regard m'indique que l'essence elle s'en fout, chose que ni Jared, ni Paul n'avaient pas remarqués, j'allais dans mon coffre chercher ce qu'il fallait, l'évitant un maximum je le reconnais.

-Qui conduit la Shelby ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ton mec, dit Paul.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée, bien sûr que ça les amuse, bien sûr que je me prépare psychologiquement au retour, tu entends ça chéri ?

-Je suis à côté mon ange, je vous entends, pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans la voiture au chaud ?

-Nan, j'ai envie de courir en fait, enfin je veux pas m'assoir ou sur...

-Mon ange, la coupais-je, c'est quoi l'histoire de l'arbre ? Demandais-je hâtivement.

-Jared qui voulait m'attacher avec mon pantalon, donc me déshabiller, pour ça aussi faut le frapper et le coup de la panne.

-Et l'histoire du « arrête » ? Je le vis le signe de Jared de ne pas continuer dans ce sens.

-A cause de Angie qui va partir, je fronçais les sourcils, mais Jared il dit que je ne peux rien y faire, j'ai pas le droit de faire des suppositions alors j'en fais pas, pourtant j'en ai plein, hé ! Je reviens ! Partez pas hein, nous lui répondîmes que non plusieurs fois.

-Pisse pas sur un loup maintenant, cria Jared, nous entendîmes son rire à la con de loin.

-C'est quoi l'histoire ? Demandais-je.

-Angie aurait des problèmes avec son père et aurait parlée de fuguer avec Ben.

-Quoi ? Paul et moi avions posés la question en même temps.

Nous le laissions approfondir, je comprenais rien, enfin je m'attendais pas à l'entendre en fait, j'attendrais que Bella soit sobre pour en reparler, voir avec Angie et Ben aussi, bref c'était la merde je crois, j'appréciais pas par contre le coup de Bella et de partir comme ça sur les routes, qu'elle n'aille pas bien et qu'elle n'appelle pas mais ça aussi j'en reparlerai avec elle, pour le moment elle était de retour, avec plus de marques de terre qu'avant, tant qu'elle en riait...

-La gamelle elle était comment ? Lui demanda Paul.

-Une à l'aller, une au retour, pas de jaloux ! Mais c'était rigolo en fait, ça me rappelle le saut à l'élastique avec Emmett, tu te sens tomber et...et, elle nous fixa, surtout moi, oh toi tu as bien sauté d'une falaise ! Je regardais Paul.

-Ça ne vient pas de ma bouche, nous regardions Jared, il secoua la tête négativement, les bébés !

-Non plus, pépia Bella, elle partit à ma voiture côté passager et revint, moi au moins j'avais une sécurité, et c'est un secret alors oublions ce passage ! Elle regarda le ciel et se remit face à nous, c'était donc rigolo de tomber, j'aime bien l'odeur de l'essence.

-Bella tout est fermé, dit Jared, comment tu peux sentir quoi que ce soit ?

-J'ai pas dit que je le sentais, enfin si mais c'était tout à l'heure, j'avais oublié de le dire je crois, vous n'aimez pas vous ?

-OK les mecs et truc, dit Jared, rentrons.

-Bella tu me laisses la Shelby ? Demanda Paul.

-VI, vi tu peux, j'ai faim, vous voulez pas qu'on se mange un truc ? Ils me regardèrent, allez tous les 4, nous ne l'avons pas encore fait !

-Tu crois que vu l'état dans lequel tu es nous allons te sortir ? Demanda Paul.

-Me sortir ? Je suis pas un objet, me sortir, non mais je ne suis pas un objet, amour !

-Elle n'est pas un objet, elle me fixa, faudrait que tu te changes non ?

-Je suis moche et un objet ?

-Ma migraine arrive je la sens, soupirais-je.

-Sur Beaver c'est du 24/24 ! Un gros hamburger bien gras, elle eut une drôle de tête, un petit renvoi ? Les idiots rient, moi aussi je le reconnais.

-Demain tu es au courant que nous avons cours ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ne soyons pas si studieux Cullen, me dit-elle, allons à la maison et on se met bien ! Pépia-t-elle, Paul se rapprocha de moi.

-Si tu as de la chance, elle sombre avant que nous arrivions.

-J'ai des doutes.

-Mais teste, nous verrons déjà en ayant ramené Jared, nous aviserons ensuite, j'acquiesçai.

-Mon ange allons-y, elle est contente, elle monta rapidement, espérons qu'elle s'endorme, soufflais-je à Paul et Jared.

Nous prîmes la route, je laissais Paul passer devant, ceintures attachées, je baissais son siège, ça l'aidera peut-être, pour le moment elle papotait, je comprenais pas, elle bredouillait plus que autre chose, je me contentais de « hum hum » et d'approuver par ci, par-là, je récupérais ma veste sur la banquette arrière la posant sur elle, elle se tourna vers moi me regardant, seuls ses yeux ressortaient de ma veste, sa main agrippa mon pull, au regard suivant que je posais sur elle, elle s'était endormie, je soufflais soulagé, Paul et Jared en furent informés, nous déposions Jared et rentrâmes. Je la portais jusqu'à la chambre, papa Charlie n'était pas là, il était 2 heures du matin, elle se réveilla à moitié.

-Nous faisons la fête ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Nous la ferons une autre fois.

-Faut pas dire pour Angie, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'en parlerai avec elle, ne te préoccupes pas de ça.

-C'est Angie, souffla-t-elle endormie.

-Je sais mon ange...je reviens, je lui retirais son jean et son pull avant de descendre, j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau au cas où, Paul était dans la cuisine à fumer, il m'en proposa une, ça ne se refuse pas.

-Bon c'est la merde.

-Clairement oui, Bella demande à ce que ça reste entre nous pour le moment... Il approuva, je dois surtout voir avec Ben.

-Ça t'énerve hein ?

-Je me dis que Angie aurait pu en parler à une autre personne que Bella, peu importe qu'elle soit proche, je ne suis pas certain que Bella soit prête à gérer ce genre de problème.

-Elle ne l'est pas, Jared l'a trouvée près de La Push mais avant elle est partie jusqu'à Seattle, calcule le temps qu'elle a passé sur la route avant que Jared la rencontre, bref Angie, je l'aime bien mais elle aurait pu éviter de lâcher sa bombe de cette manière, par rapport à ce que Bella en a dit à Jared ça ressemble à un « je vais faire comme toi et partir » et hop descendue de la voiture, je soupirais, et non n'en parlons pas plus que ça, Jared est prévenu, Bella se pardonnera pas de l'avoir balancée.

Nous ne trainions pas, partant rapidement nous coucher, Bella se réveilla, se frotta les yeux, j'allumais la lumière craignant son départ aux toilettes mais elle resta allongée.

-La migraine demain sera violente, souffla-t-elle, elle s'assit prenant le verre d'eau, en buvant quelques gorgées.

-Tu vas recommencer ? Elle se tourna.

-Recommencer quoi ?

-A partir en vrille, à ne pas m'appeler alors que ça ne va pas, à partir je ne sais où, à ne rien dire, Jared ne t'aurai pas vu je ne saurai rien, bref tu vas recommencer ?

-Euh... Non, je... J'ai pas su quoi faire.

-Pourtant simple m'appeler, m'en parler.

-J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur sa tête, je t'en aurai parlé, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me sorte ça.

-Je te le dis gentiment mais c'était la dernière fois que tu me faisais un truc dans le genre, te garder de m'appeler alors que ça ne va pas et te barrer sans prévenir personne, désormais si tu déconnes je te rentre dedans parce que à nouveau tu me mets à l'écart, bref dors, ta migraine c'est ton problème pas le mien Bella, elle me scruta un moment finissant par se coucher, j'éteignis la lumière, nous restâmes chacun de notre côté sans dormir pour autant.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu en as déjà fait et ça ne t'empêche pas de recommencer, ne me sors surtout pas ton « je ne voulais pas déranger », ne dis plus rien en fait.

* * *

**Bon OK j'attend de me faire lapider XD si ça commence niais on finit bien bas, tout ça à un sens, je rappelle que c'est une fic Bella/Edward, 2 au départ, 2 à la fin, personne n'a dit que tout devrait aller tout le temps...si je dois faire une fic qui puisse parler à tout le monde au niveau du ressenti ce genre de choses en font partit et pour évoluer il faut bien ce genre de moments, alors à la question, séparation ou autre, je pense que vous connaissez suffisamment ma Bella et mon Eddy pour connaître la réponse...et si ce chapitre commence bien pour finir mal, pour le prochain inversez ;) Marjo Doune, une pensée pour toi...**


	28. Chapter 28 saison 2

**Coucou à toutes ! **

**Réponses aux sans-comptes ; **

**Elodie **; Ben et Angie ne pourraient pas aller vivre chez Paul puisque son appart est occupé MAIS tu comprendras vite dans le chapitre que...que...le mieux est que tu lises XD la boite, ils devaient jouer aux acteurs et paraître vraiment différents, réussit lol, connard et pétasse étaient bien dans leur rôle, Chrystie tu crois qu'elle revoudra faire une sortie avec les malsains ? Chef/soldat oui ça va revenir ^^ j'aime aussi quand elle boit,elle a des problèmes cette fille mdr, merci pour ta review !

**Ilonka **; Non en effet ça ne va pas durer longtemps,je ne pourrais pas faire plusieurs chapitres dans une ambiance tendu entre eux :s Angie...j'ai envie de dire qu'elle nous fait de la crotte, tu liras ce qu'elle nous fait juste en-dessous ^^ prends soin de toi également et merci

**Jenni61 **; Merci beaucoup, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois ;)

**Beatrice **; Pour Angie, non ce n'est pas simple pour elle ça n'empêche que ça n'explique pas tout, mais là je ne peux pas en dire plus, tu auras des réponses dans le chapitre juste en dessous, pour la Stanley, je me tâte vraiment XD raser le crâne c'est particulier mais je trouverai autre chose, merci pour tes idées, je n'y connais pas grand chose ^^ les rumeurs vous en saurez certaines au fil du temps, Chrystie et la main de Bella, ça te gâcherai ton plaisir si je te le disais maintenant mais ça arrivera ! Merci pour ta review.

**Laccro **; je psychote désormais sur ma ponctuation :) si tu y as vu un changement tant mieux, n'hésites pas à me faire part de ce genre de petites choses...Bella elle est chiante, en même temps on peut difficilement lui demander de se racheter une personnalité mais ça finira par monter au cerveau à force d'obstination, pour la taille des chapitres, ça restera de cette taille la, donc tout va bien :) bizzzzzzz

**Syrine **; Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle allait partir, bon OK j'y ai pensé c'est vrai...Stanley et Chrystie, laisse les le faire entre elles XD merci pour ta review et des bisous

**Coco** ; Les coups contre Stanley vont revenir mais pas dans ce chapitre, une petite coupe ça pourrait le faire oui XD Pour les essayages et Edward, n'oublie pas c'est un surhomme lol Helyos et Bella j'aime beaucoup leur petits moments, ça me fait me souvenir quand je montais à cheval, ça me manque comme pas permis d'ailleurs...Angie disons le n'a pas assurée sur ce coup, je n'en dis pas plus comme pour les reviews précédentes, mais en ce qui concerne Bella qui irait voir Renée je ne trouve pas ça si stupide, je me laisse des possibilités pour le moment venu et avec les différentes idées de Bella ça me permet d'avoir vos avis ! Jared et Bella ils me permettent de me défouler lol visiblement vous appréciez aussi je n'ai pas eut de retour négatif, pour ce qui est de Bella bourrée, la bâillonner ça pourrait être bien...le Eddy qui s'énerve, tu vas avoir ta dose (ne dis plus rien) comme je l'ai mit plus haut Bella est pénible pour ça, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'évolue pas mais elle à encore de mauvaises habitudes du passé. La soirée avec Chrytie n'a pas fait l'unanimité mais c'est tout aussi bien ainsi, pour la balader ça oui par contre le retour de bâtons ils feraient bien de s'en méfier, il y aura des missions à nouveau ! Merci pour ta review, je continue, je continue :)

**Uukate ;** Angie et Ben tu pourras stresser ou non sur le chapitre ^^ j'aime bien l'huile sur le feu, ça met un peu d'ambiance...Pour Noël j'espère que tes chiens t'ont gâtés ( je sais ça ne veut rien dire) le prochain sera mieux, merci pour ta review et des bisoux.

**Nami **; Bien le bonjour Nami ^^ merci pour tes points positifs, pour tes points négatifs, ma Bêta ne me corrige plus pour le moment plus d'internet pour elle donc je le fais avec une amie et nous sommes loin d'être des Bêtas malheureusement, l'action ne peut que trainer puisque c'est une fic non pas basée sur des mois mais des jours l'avancée est obligatoirement moins rapide, j'ai fait ma fic de cette manière, le mental de Bella ne peut pas changer aussi rapidement après ça ne veut pas dire que il n'y aura pas des semaines de passées pour montrer une évolution. Merci pour ta review, je me dis que tant qu'elle reste agréable à lire je n'ai pas tout perdue lol

**Marie** ; Bienvenue à toi aussi ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta première phrase, pour ce qui est de la relation Bella/Edward, Bella/Paul je les aime autant l'une que l'autre, les moments Paul/Bella j'aime beaucoup les faire qu'ils se prennent la tête ou non, pour moi c'est ce que Eddy ne pourrait pas sortir à Bella et inversement, le passage de Noël a marqué lol ce n'est pas souvent, voir la seule fois ou vous le verrez comme ça..la relation Angie/Bella c'est là ou elles peuvent vraiment être très gamines XD, dangereuses aussi dans leurs idées, elles arrivent à me blaser quand j'écris, les bébés me manquent, ils seront plus présent par la suite, chef, caporal, sergent, soldats, il est temps que je leur trouve des occupations. Ma façon de raconter (en détails, en longueur, en prenant mon temps pour l'évolution des persos) c'est à double tranchant, il faut vraiment aimer et ne pas être pressées, tu ne l'es pas, c'est un avantage pour toi comme pour moi mais c'est bien aussi d'avoir les avis plus ou moins négatifs comme je me fies la plupart du temps sur vos remarques pour la suite de l'histoire...non je ne vais pas laisser Bella et Edward en froid mais il faut remettre certaines choses à leur place, merci beaucoup pour ta review et peut-être à bientôt !

**Lydie ;** Eddy il était temps qu'il s'énerve une bonne fois pour toutes, il se lâche le petit ^^ les moments Jared/Bella il y en aura d'autres, je referai revenir Jake également, ça fait un moment maintenant que l'infirmière est en retrait, bisous.

**Magalie **: j'ai ramé pour ce chapitre, à 10, 5 pages de la fin, ça blase et du coup vous patientez davantage mais il est là, la chicane n'est pas sans sens, à bientôt et le prochain chapitre je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'attente.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, si possible, et je vous dis à bientôt, merci pour vos reviews, prennez soin de vous ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 Saison 2**

**Pov Edward.**

Réveil tendu, nous préparant rapidement après un bonjour murmuré, j'étais à attendre l'heure pour partir, Bella et moi dans la cuisine, moi dans mon café, elle dans son aspirine.

-Tu as eut des nouvelles de Angie ? Demandais-je.

-Non aucune.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre un truc, hier soir tu la ramènes, vous parlez et elle te sort comme phrase...Mot pour mot.

- « Je vais faire comme toi et fuir ».

-Et ensuite ?

-Rien, elle est descendue de la voiture, je l'ai rejoint dans sa chambre ou elle pleurait et sa mère est arrivée alors je suis partie.

-Alors entre sa descente de ta voiture et là tout de suite rien ? Elle secoua la tête négativement, elle a reçu les sms et autres ?

-J'ai eus les accusés, pas de réponses non.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Elle soupira brièvement, tu as pensé quoi ?

-Que tu n'étais pas à la maison, que tu étais avec Paul, que ça pouvait attendre encore une nuit, que je devais en savoir plus avant, tu vas en lui parler ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai juste besoin de savoir de la bouche de ma copine ce qu'il s'est passé et pas d'une tiers personne, t'es prête ? Elle termina son verre et termina de s'habiller.

Le trajet en voiture fut calme, nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure, pas de rassemblement aujourd'hui, vu mon humeur je préférais éviter, ayant cours avec Ben, je laissais Bella, pendant mes 2 heures de cours avec lui, rien de ce dont il pouvait me parler montrait un malaise ou autre, il n'était peut être pas au courant, pas de gêne, rien, j'attendais de voir Angie surtout, c'est pas que j'espérais la voir mal mais au moins que sa tête ou son comportement aille avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais quand je posais la question innocemment, pour lui Angie allait très bien, ouais ça commence à monter niveau nerfs.

Je retrouvais Bella pendant la dernière heure avant de manger, pas de nouvelles de Angie, elle n'avait pas non plus dit que j'étais au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs mais égale à elle même, ça monta d'un niveau en plus, pas envers Bella mais envers Angie.

Nous nous installâmes en premier, je guettais la porte d'entrée, ils arrivèrent tous en riant nous rejoignant, ils prirent place, nous demandant comment nous allions, « bien » fut la réponse, nous les laissions parler, Angie elle, en effet allait bien.

Bella eut un appel, elle parla brièvement, me tendant le téléphone ensuite, Jared.

-Hé mec, je voulais te dire pour hier désolé.

-De quoi ?

-Bella l'avoir fait boire ce n'était pas la meilleure idée.

-La prochaine fois ne vise pas la liqueur, je ne t'en veux de rien.

-Sur ?

-Sur et certain, je me vengerai avec Kim en fait.

-Et je n'en dirai rien, Eddy...Angie ça va ?

-Oh elle parfaitement j'ai envie de te dire, il y eut un silence.

-C'est elle que j'entends rire comme ça ?

-Ouais, ouais.

-OK, il s'éclaircit la voix, je te vois ce soir ?

-Je serai là.

Nous raccrochâmes, je rendis le téléphone à Bella, elle regardait Angie, je crois qu'elle en est à se demander si elle n'a pas inventé hier, elle se rapprocha de moi.

-Edward je peux te prendre les clés de la voiture ? Mon aspirine est là-bas, je lui donnais, je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, je posais mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, je n'entendais que le rire de Angie.

-Petit frère ? Me demanda Emmett discrètement, la Bella tête dans le cul en baggy et toi avec ton visage de « je vais défoncer quelqu'un » c'est pour une raison particulière ?

-Eddy, nous interrompit Angie en souriant, j'ai balancé comme convenu la rumeur sur ton père et Charlie, ils rirent bêtement, impressionnant à imaginer, non là elle se fout de ma gueule.

-Là ce qui est vraiment impressionnant c'est la manière dont tu as à te remettre des choses, les rires moururent rapidement.

-De quoi tu parles ? J'eus un rire très bref.

-Si je dis Bella qui te raccompagne ça te parle ?

-Elle te l'a dit...

-Tu te doutes bien que non.

-Comment tu...

-Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que si tu t'étais un peu plus préoccupée de Bella tu le saurai, répondre à ses sms, ne pas l'ignorer comme tu le fais.

-J'ai dis ça sur le coup, je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

-Dis moi que tu te fous de ma gueule, je t'en supplie même, une de vos idées à la con, ce que tu veux.

-Non...je.

-Oh putain, en fait Bella se met dans un sale état pour ta gueule, je la retrouves, non pardon, Jared la retrouve seule sur le bord de la route, je m'embrouille avec elle mais au final pour rien, tu as fait ça pour quel raison ? Il y en a vraiment une au moins ?

-J'avais...Je voulais, j'avais besoin de parler avec Belly.

-Tu ne lui a pas parlé putain, que vous ayez vos discussions c'est une chose et je ne m'en mêle pas, là ou je vais le faire par contre c'est maintenant, tu lui balances ton truc dans la gueule et tu te casses, tu la connais pourtant, autour de cette table, dans notre entourage, elle est la moins rationnelle quand ça touche un de nous et toi, surtout toi en fait tu te permets de faire ça ? Tu te sens si frustrée que tu te dis que après tout pourquoi ne pas démoraliser une autre personne, laisse moi récupérer ta merde tu as raison, honnêtement j'espère même pour toi que tu feras ce dont tu parles ça donnera un sens à tout ça, en attendant, fais la névrosée avec d'autres que Bella.

-Eddy..commença Ben.

-Non, non, Ben j'ai rien contre toi, tu n'as qu'à parler avec elle, demande lui ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Ben regarda Angie, là maintenant elle avait le visage qui allait avec la situation.

-Je parlerai avec Bella, me dit-elle, je suis désolée.

-Moi perso, tes excuses je m'en fous là tout de suite.

-Par contre, dit Ben, va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Ils se levèrent, croisant Bella à la sortie, elle partit réchauffer son assiette se rasseyant ensuite, restant silencieuse, elle se forçait à manger surtout, mes frères et sœurs étaient pour la plupart tête dans les portables ou leur assiettes, quant aux regards qui pouvaient se porter sur notre table j'en avais strictement rien à foutre, Bella arrêta de se forcer à manger, reposant son dos sur son dossier, j'y laissais mon bras n'étant pas non plus un gamin.

-Petit frère tu veux aller faire un tour ? ou...pas, histoire que tu prennes l'air, je t'accompagnes mais je me tais, j'approuvais, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes.

**Pov Bella.**

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer...

-Faut pas t'en faire, me dit Rose qui prit la place de Edward, si nous aussi nous sortions ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais ça ne serait pas con, dit Jasper, un endroit tranquille ?

-Le toit, soufflais-je, ils me regardèrent et approuvèrent rapidement.

Nous étions sur le toit, assis pour que personne ne nous voit contre le mur, Jasper face à nous, je les écoutais parler, ils me regardaient de temps en temps, furtivement.

-Je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat, dit Jasper, Eddy il gueule pas souvent mais c'est rarement sans raison, ce qu'il a pu dire à Angie ce n'est surement pas sans fond, pour ce qui est toi et Eddy, me dit-il, et je dis ça sans connaître la raison à son craquage, il ne restera pas énervé contre toi longtemps.

-Vrai, dit Rose, tu n'es pas sans savoir que des prises de têtes j'en ai eu avec lui, il garde les choses pour lui, garde, garde, garde,craque et gueule d'un coup et avec un peu de temps il « oublie », il ne garde pas de rancœur, alors quoi qu'il se passe et crois moi je ne te demande rien, ça passera.

-Il est cru en fait dans ces moments là, dit Ali', mais il agit plus par peur, par crainte, donc ne t'en fais pas OK ? J'approuvais.

-Et pour Angie ? Ils se jetèrent un regard.

-Pour Angie, dit Rose, vu ce qu'il a dit, elle grimaça, ça prendra plus de temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Angie t'as visiblement blessée, dit Jasper, et...et c'est la plus grosse connerie qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est la pire des conneries que quelqu'un pourrait faire, malheureusement ça tombe sur Angie.

-Mais, dis-je, Rose toi il ne t'a pas tenu rancœur.

-Parce que ce n'est pas toi que j'ai blessée, il ne garde pas rancœur tant que ça ne te concerne pas, désolée mais Renée, Frank, Stanley, Chrystie mais d'une manière différentes à chaque fois il ne les appréciera jamais, qu'il est pu sortir à Angie que c'était une névrosée, une frustrée, ouais elle a du déconner.

-Il a dit ça ? Ils approuvèrent, je soupirais, vous savez quoi ?

-Angie t'a balancé un truc hier soir et elle est partit, dit Ali', tu as fait..ça on ne sait pas, mais Jared t'a trouvée, vu ta tête, je pense qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans l'histoire et quoi qu'il ce soit passé, tu ne lui as rien dis, c'est tout, il a pas apprécié que Angie soit à rire, ça l'a davantage énervé, je crois qu'il attendait de la voir pour l'ouvrir, si Angie n'avait pas semblé être si bien, il n'aurait jamais sortit tout ça.

-Angie n'est pas la seule responsable, dis-je.

-Il ne te reproche pas le comportement de Angie, me dit Rose, lui il t'en veut de ne lui avoir pas parlé.

-Je sais il me l'a dit.

-Nous n'allons pas faire nos fouines, dit Jasper, dis toi que c'est violent mais ça ne dure pas.

-En attendant je peux faire quoi ?

-Fais un pas vers lui,dit Rose, un deuxième, patiente, laisse le faire les autres quand il sera calmé, si tu te sens vraiment en tords.

-Je le suis d'une certaine façon.

Je les laissais reprendre d'autres genres de discussions jusqu'à la reprise des cours, les bébés m'envoyèrent des sms pour savoir comment ça allait, étant dans la cafétéria ils avaient assistés à la scène entre Edward et Angie, je répondis que ça irait, de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je retrouvais Edward devant ma salle, Emmett présent également, il ne dit pas mot mais embrassa ma tête me poussant l'air de rien vers Edward profitant du monde autour de nous, mon dos contre son torse, je fis un petit sourire à Emmett quand il partit rejoindre sa classe, nous prîmes place, le contrôle surprise coupa court aux discussions que j'aurai pu vouloir commencé, bien que pas certaine que ce soit le lieu et le moment.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil régulièrement pour tenter de voir si il était toujours aussi tendu, à mon coup d'œil suivant il me fixa, j'eus un petit sursaut à la con devenant toute rouge, il eut un minuscule rictus avant de se remettre dans sa feuille, pas le rictus qui veut dire « c'est bon s'est passé » plus un du genre « ce n'est pas terminé », je gardais mes yeux sur ma copie le reste du cours.

Les cours me parurent interminable, la journée le serait, après les cours nous devions aller sur Seattle pour rencontrer mon peut-être psy, je dis nous parce que Edward avait dit qu'il m'accompagnerait et je ne pense pas que ce soit très malin de lui demander si malgré tout il venait toujours, je me la garderai celle-là croyez-moi, les cours enfin terminés nous allâmes rejoindre le parking.

-Nous partons tout de suite ou tu as besoin de récupérer quelque chose à la maison ? Me demanda-t-il, oui, j'avais bien fait de me la garder mon interrogation.

-Non...je...je n'ai pas besoin de ramener quelque chose, il approuva, je vis Ben et Angie, partir à leur voiture, Angie monta, Ben lui vint nous voir gêné.

-Écoutez, je ne peux pas m'excuser pour elle mais d'un autre côté...je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, ne dîtes rien, il n'y a rien à dire, il soupira passant sa main sur son crâne rasé, ouais...à plus tard, il nous tourna le dos partant vers sa voiture.

-Hé Ben, dit Edward, salle de sport ce soir ? Ben me regarda, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Ouais je serai là, sourit-il, à ce soir, Bella...à demain, j'acquiesçai en lui souriant, c'est mieux quand tu fais ça, il me fit pouffer,c'est encore mieux, il partit rapidement à sa voiture et prit la route, nous retrouvâmes ses frères et sœurs.

-Nous allons à la villa, vous venez ? Nous demanda Ali'.

-Non, nous allons sur Seattle, dit Edward, à leurs sourires ils durent penser que c'était en cours de réconciliation, mais ce soir je serai à la salle de sport et je passerai voir les parents, ils me regardèrent, si je ne devais pas le fuir...

-Je serai là aussi.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous étions sur Seattle à attendre, toujours tendu, mais là c'était une autre tension qui ressortait, Bella jouait avec la tige du store regardant la pluie s'abattre sur la fenêtre, nos cafés en main je la regardais un moment je le reconnais, elle me faisait plus penser à une petite fille en fait, ses longs cheveux autour de son visage, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer, je la rejoignis lui donnant son café, elle me remercia retournant à son store, je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux le buvant rapidement, elle fit pareil, nous posions notre gobelet et à nouveau elle se remit dans son monde, je me levais me mettant sur la place ou elle me verrait, elle me regarda perdue, sans la quitter des yeux j'entremêlais nos mains, caressant sa joue avec l'autre, je pouvais la voir la cassure dans son regard, je rapprochais mon visage l'embrassant doucement, je posais un deuxième baiser le faisant un peu plus durer.

-Peu importe les disputes Bella, chuchotais-je, je suis là, elle acquiesça posant sa tête sur mon épaule, j'échangeais ma main pour pouvoir poser mon bras sur ses épaules, j'embrassais sa tête.

Nous étions en avance, nous aurions pu faire un tour mais nous avions au préalable convenu que en avance ou non nous rentrions, pour ne pas que Bella fuit au cas où ça lui prenne, alors nous attendions, si elle devait à chaque fois venir ici, je visualisais les détails de la salle d'attente, nous étions seuls pour le moment, des plantes vertes, tableaux, la parfaite salle d'attente du psy en fait. Bella se leva faisant le tour, regardant les livres, les tableaux, vérifiant si les plantes étaient en plastique.

-Elles sont vrai ? Chuchotais-je, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire, une feuille dans la main, elle approuva, elle regarda autour encore ses mains sur ses reins, allant voir la vue, revenant sur ses pas, tête penchée à lire les noms des livres, premier avis ? Elle se rassit près de moi.

-C'est propre, pas de poussières, j'échappais un rire.

-Un bon point déjà, elle acquiesça en souriant, elle posa un de ses pied sur le fauteuil, cuisse contre son torse, menton sur le genou fixant la porte face à elle, qui donnerait sur le bureau de Yoda.

-Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

-Pas du tout, je sais qu'il a environ 50 ans ou pas loin, assez rond, Carlisle dit qu'il a une bonne tête mais il oublie de sourire.

-Et bien je remercierai ce cher Carlisle pour cette description, nous bloquions, il est sortit d'où ? Mon bureau est par là, nous nous penchions avec Bella, planquée la porte...un fourbe, Bella Swan et Edward Cullen, il nous serra la main, nous nous étions levés se sentant un peu con, Bella regarda à nouveau la porte, mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre, elle me lança un petit regard paniqué, la rassurer en restant muet c'est compliqué, elle passa devant lui, il se contenta de me faire un petit sourire pincé, je sais sourire, me murmura-t-il en redevenant assez froid avant de refermer la porte, oh l'ambiance de merde...

Je me rassis, feuilletant les magasines, au moins ils étaient récent et aucun sur la psychologie, papa Charlie prit des nouvelles par sms, je lui disais ce que je pouvais, mon père arriva.

-Elle est déjà avec lui ?

-Oui, il y a environ 15 minutes, au fait ta description ce n'était pas ça, enfin il a entendu il t'en touchera 2 mots, ça le fit sourire, pourquoi lui conseiller lui et pas un autre ?

-Parce que Bella m'a demandé un genre particulier, elle ne veut pas d'un gentil, il ne l'est pas mais il est bon, les précédents c'était juste pour m'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, plus elle reste, plus c'est bon signe.

-Y a quoi derrière la porte ?

-Rien, la plupart des personnes qui viennent consulter fixe cette porte en s'imaginant comment ça va se passer, ils stressent, angoissent mais au final pour rien, il aime bien faire son petit effet à la première entrevue.

-Et si celui-ci ne lui convient pas ?

-Nous chercherons encore...ça va toi ? Je haussais les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit dans les meilleurs conditions aujourd'hui.

-Je parle de toi.

-Je vais te dire oui.

-Mais c'est faux.

-Je vais te dire oui aussi...il me regarda, prise de tête avec Bella, prise de tête avec Angie...

-Les 2 sont liées ? J'approuvais, tu leur as dit ce que tu pensais ?

-Oui et pas de la manière la plus calme.

-Tu regrettes pour laquelle ? Pour Bella évidemment, si tu as des choses à dire, fais le, le but ce n'est pas de tout accepter, ça n'aidera pas Bella, nous gardâmes le silence un moment.

-Elle m'a encore mis de côté, hier il s'est passé un truc, elle n'allait pas bien et bref, j'ai beau lui dire de toutes les manières possible, elle ne me dit rien, ne m'appelle pas, j'apprends les choses par d'autres, Jared même Chrystie...

-Tu ne peux pas être tout le temps là, ni être au courant de tout, elle a aussi besoin d'affronter les choses seule, ça tu ne l'admets pas je sais mais Bella ne veut pas non plus être..comment elle m'a sortit ça...ah oui, elle ne veut pas être celle qui a sans cesse un pet au casque, nous nous sourîmes, nous le savons tous qu'elle ne veut pas déranger, même toi ce qui peut sembler étrange mais fiston, aujourd'hui ce qu'elle fait, là ou elle est ce n'est pas uniquement dans son intérêt, tu ne serai pas dans sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir quelqu'un, maintenant comme je te l'ai dit, dis toujours ce que tu penses par contre ne reste pas figé dessus, pour Angie...

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Angie.

-OK, dernière chose, dans les moments où elle te met à l'écart aussi déplaisant soit-il, repense au moment ou elle t'a offert une pierre, là tu sauras que ta place est bien définit dans sa tête, elle n'est pas parfaite, aura besoin de s'évader à sa façon mais elle te reviendra toujours, quand elle passera cette porte, peu importe comment ça se sera passé, la seule personne dont elle aura besoin c'est de toi et pour finir as-tu ne serais-ce qu'une fois dit à Bella que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu avais un problème, l'as-tu appelé ? Lui en as-tu même parlé.

-Non, elle a assez à gérer, il eut un petit sourire.

-Elle pense pareil pour toi, je ne te dis pas « fiston, allez oublie que tu lui en veux », je te dis juste de faire la part des choses, quand tu verras un changement ou que tu décideras, toi et toi seul, qu'il est temps de mettre votre dispute de côté tu le feras, bienvenue dans le monde des couples, il tapota mon épaule m'arrachant un sourire, tu sais si ça peut te rassurer il y a des choses que j'ignore de ta mère, des sorties qu'elle fait, des personnes qu'elle voit et inversement, des états d'âmes parfois, même si tu aimerai tout savoir de la personne que tu aimes et avec laquelle tu vis, ce n'est pas possible et pour ma part il ne faut pas, nos vacances séparés aucun de nous deux ne sait précisément ce qu'a fait l'autre.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, que quand je ne suis pas près d'elle je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter et là ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ça viendra fiston,tu ne peux pas non plus contrôler ce qu'il va se passer pendant ton absence, la patience ce n'est pas ton fort mais ça viendra, tout comme Bella comprendra qu'elle n'est un poids, vous apprenez tout les 2 fiston, si elle fait des erreurs, tu en fais aussi.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire...

-Vous mangez avec nous ce soir ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas si nous venons directement à la villa, Bella aura surement besoin de souffler un peu.

Notre conversation cessa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Bella nous fit un demi-sourire, les yeux légèrement rougit, elle regarda ailleurs ensuite, nous dîmes au revoir au psy, Bella passa devant, de l'échange que je perçus entre mon père et lui ce fut un « je veux m'occuper d'elle », la décision finale appartenant à Bella, mon père restait à l'hôpital surement pour voir avec Yoda ou bosser aussi, je passais mon bras sur les épaules de Bella embrassant sa tête, nous nous installâmes dans la voiture.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé mon Yoda, me dit-elle en me regardant, j'approuvais.

-Parce qu'il a des TOC et qu'il est fourbe ? Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Parce qu'il me stresse et que je ne l'aime pas, quelqu'un de gentil ne me sera d'aucun secours et je finirai par me taire ou ne pas dire ce qui ne va vraiment pas chez moi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, lui...elle eut un haussement d'épaules, il ne me laissera pas le choix et si je me tais il arrêtera, alors c'est pour ça que ça sera lui, il me laisse jusqu'à ce soir 20 heures pour donner ma réponse, passé ce délai il prend ça pour un non définitif, tu vois c'est un con, elle voulut sourire mais ce fut un hoquet qui en ressortit, nous pouvons rentrer maintenant ?

Je mis le contact et repris la route, arrivé chez Charlie elle s'allongea, je la rejoignis la prenant dans mes bras, notre dispute n'avait pas sa place à cet instant, le bas de mon visage contre ses cheveux, je regardais ses doigts jouer sur mon haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, j'attrapais le pc me mettant un film avec les écouteurs caressant le bas de son dos découvert, pendant le trajet elle avait prévenu Paul et son père qu'elle l'avait trouvé, Paul justement passa dans le couloir, il me salua regardant Bella, je lui indiquais qu'il pouvait venir, je retirais mes écouteurs, il s'assit près de moi.

-Je ne reste pas, j'ai eut son sms, elle va comment ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Elle a prit le plus con comme elle le dit, comment elle va, ça commence à faire beaucoup, Angie, la dispute, aujourd'hui Yoda...vivement demain.

-Ouais ça fait pas mal de trucs qui s'enchainent c'est sur, toi ?

-Avec le sport ça ira, tu me préviens quand nous partons.

-Ça marche, je vais me faire à bouffer, j'ai la dalle.

-Tu ne bosses pas au fait ?

-J'ai finit plus tôt, je reviens te chercher, tape la sieste, je lui montrais le pc, c'est de la merde ce film, rit-il.

-Merci de me prévenir, souriais-je.

Il partit, fermant un peu la porte, je me remis dans mon film, je me baissais dans le lit, remettant mon coussin correctement, je regardais sans le faire, Bella se mit un peu plus sur moi, je serrai mon bras pour la garder contre moi, ma bouche de nouveau contre son crâne, repensant à tout depuis hier, pour Angie ça n'avait pas changé, elle avait davantage empiré le truc, on ne me pense pas rancunier mais à tords tout dépend qui est touché, c'est Bella donc c'est sur que je garderai la rancune, pour Bella, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, ce n'était pas possible, nous avions avancés, je refusais l'idée qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière, la raison de mon énervement c'était surtout ça, la peur de retrouver l'ancienne Bella, ça ramène à Angie qui se permet de la faire revenir, comprendront ceux qui veulent...j'en étais à plus de la moitié du film quand il fut temps que je partes, je poussais le pc, réveillant doucement Bella.

-Je vais aller au sport, tu veux que je te déposes à la villa ? Elle approuva endormie, café ? Là encore elle approuva.

Nous fûmes prêt à partir, Ma mère avait appelée entre temps pour savoir si Bella voulait faire les courses avec elle, elle accepta rapidement, ma mère déjà prête à partir, nous déposions Bella en bas de l'allée qui monta avec ma mère, je devais repasser à la villa prendre mes affaires, je m'arrêtais en haut de l'allée en voyant Angie rentrer dans la villa.

-Ok Eddy on se détend.

-C'est ce que je fais, d'où le fait que je m'arrête.

-Rentre, prends tes affaires et nous bougeons, j'approuvais, ignore la si tu sens que tu vas dire un truc ou au point ou tu en est, crache une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu as à lui reprocher.

**Pov Emmett.**

-Enfin tu débarques, dit Rose à Angie, elle nous salua timidement.

-Edward et Bella sont là ?

-Non du tout, dit Ali', Bella est avec ma mère et Eddy avec Paul.

-Vous...ils vous ont dit ?

-Non, dis-je, nous avons juste eut la version de Eddy a la cafet, il n'en n'a pas reparlé.

-Ils vont comment ? Jasper la fixait depuis tout à l'heure, regard réprobateur un peu.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sure qu'ils veuillent de mes nouvelles en fait.

-Si tu testes pas tu ne risques pas de savoir.

Une voiture qui arrive et je reconnus celle de mon frère, ce fut la panique pour Angie, elle était limite à se chier dessus ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il rentra et que leurs regards se croisèrent, Paul derrière, ce fut doublement tendu pour le coup, Paul nous salua rapidement, il n'attarda pas son regard sur Angie, la télé ça lui sembla bien, bras croisés derrière le canapé.

-Je...je peux partir.

-Tant que tu ne me parle pas tout va bien, dit-il en passant.

-Edward, attends, il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et se tourna.

-Je viens de te dire quoi ?

-Je veux juste te parler...un peu.

-Moi pas, c'est simple à comprendre non ?

-Écoute je sais que je n'ai pas assuré, perso je ne tenterai pas le petit frère autant, je vais tout arranger tu verras, il se rapprocha, croyez moi vu la tête qu'il fait elle n'aurait pas du insister, il se mit devant elle.

-Tu vas arranger quoi ? Mon couple ? Le moral de Bella ? Le mien ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça, que ça irait jusque là.

-Qu'elle ferait quoi ? Qu'elle te croirait ? Bah si tu le vois bien, que je m'embrouille avec elle ? Ça aussi s'est arrivé, à cette heure-ci ta merde tu ne l'aurai pas lâchée je serai avec elle, je serai bien, elle aussi, ça allait parfaitement bien avant que tu l'ouvres pour en plus sortir un truc qui n'a pas de valeur pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça n'avait pas de valeur ! Oh elle s'énerve, elle ne devrait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui en a pour toi ? Ta soit disante meilleure copine, il regarda autour de lui, je ne la vois pas.

-Tu cherches à me blesser.

-Ouais carrément, tu l'as blessée je te blesserai 10 fois plus et franchement sans regrets, tu n'en n a pas eut.

-J'en ai maintenant.

-T'en as eut que le lendemain, bah peut-être que moi aussi ça va marcher en J+1.

-Tu ne veux pas chercher à comprendre.

-Non, vraiment pas, toi tu as cherché à réfléchir avant de parler ? Avant d'oser parler de fuir à Bella alors qu'elle l'a connut, alors qu'elle fait au mieux pour avancer, tu as réfléchit dans ta petite tête sur les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur elle ? Sur ce que ça lui ferait ressentir ou dans quoi ça allait la replonger ? Non..il nous regarda, merde elle a osée sortir un truc comme ça, oh vous n'étiez pas encore au courant, pas grave vu que ce n'était pas une confidence finalement, je t'avais dit de ne pas me parler, lui dit-il, tu ne me connais pas, ne tente pas.

-Je...

-Tu rien du tout, je m'en fous, j'ai été présent pour toi Angie, j'ai fait attention à toi, nous avons fait en sorte de te faciliter certaines choses en nous coltinant la messe et a jouer les puceaux pour que ton père te donne plus de liberté, aucun de nous ne t'a mit à l'écart, nos propres parents ont plusieurs fois appelés ton père pour que tu puisses rester et même dormir ici avec Ben, j'ai veillé à ce que tu sois au mieux pour ton bien être mais surtout et ça ne l'oublie pas pour Bella parce que tu comptes pour elle, et toi tu oses en une phrase et toute connaissance de cause rire sur le fait de fuir ? Et là tu penses naïvement que je vais oublier, que je vais dire t'as raison c'est un sujet avec lequel on plaisante ou qu'on peut se permettre de prendre à la légère, non, je vais te dire oublie moi un moment, laisse Bella puisque de toute façon tu n'es même pas foutue de t'excuser ne serait-ce qu'auprès d'elle, tes problèmes Angie désormais tu te les gardes, ne viens plus me voir ou m'appeler parce que ça ne va pas, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, maintenant que le problème est réglé démerde toi.

Il partit à l'étage, dans la tête j'avais une musique d'ascenseur, il allait repasser, le connaissant il allait probablement ressortir un truc cinglant, il aimait bien faire ça dans ce genre de période, petit frère d'avant il n'était pas si loin que ça au final, Angie resta debout à regarder les escaliers, maintenant que je savais un peu plus ce qu'il s'était passé je comprenais pourquoi il pétait un plomb, ses pas dans les escaliers, il revint changé.

-Vous venez au sport ? Nous demanda-t-il à Jasper et moi.

-Ouais toujours, dit Jasper, nous partons quand Ben arrive, il regarda Rose et Ali'.

-Nous attendons le retour de Bella et Esmée, lui dit Rose.

-Angie, risqua Ali', tu restes ?

-Non, je vais rentrer...tout le monde me déteste là, Eddy la regarda.

-Juste moi en fait, bref, je vous dis à ce soir, nous dit-il avant de partir avec Paul, elle nous regarda à peine, ses doigts tripotant le haut du dossier du canapé.

-Je vais rentrer je pense.

-Nous ne te chassons pas, dit Rose, si tu veux rester, reste.

-Je vais essayer d'aller voir Bella.

-Elle n'est pas là, lui répétais-je, elle est avec ma mère.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, souffla-t-elle, je vais rentrer...nous la regardions partir nous regardant ensuite, Jasper lui était le moins touché.

-Jasper tu as quoi ?

-Rien.

-Je t'en prie tu étais prêt à l'enchainer avant que Eddy arrive.

-Ouais mais il l'a fait donc je n'ai pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ou tu sais un truc que nous ignorons.

-Aussi mais là je ne dirai absolument rien, que j'ai à le faire ou non, je comprends l'énervement de Eddy, il remit son regard sur la télé nous laissant comme ça, et non il ne dirait rien.

-Je commence à penser, dit Ali' que Angie a vraiment brisé un truc.

-Et pas qu'un peu, dit Rose, nous pouvons arranger la situation comment ?

-Tu peux aussi ne pas t'en mêler, dit Jasper.

-Tu as pris partit.

-Je dis simplement que je comprend Eddy, rien de plus.

-Mais Angie désormais...commençais-je.

-Je veux juste que Bella arrive c'est tout, quelqu'un a donner à manger à Helyos ?

-Euh non, dit Ali'.

-Laissez j'y vais, je vais le faire marcher un peu.

**Pov Edward.**

Je conduisais vite, passant mes nerfs de cette manière, enrageant, Paul lui était silencieux, je me calmais pour l'instant je me défoulerai au sport, ça sera mieux, je réduisis ma vitesse, davantage quand la sonnerie de Charlie se fit entendre sur mon téléphone, je me mis sur le bas côté, il voulait juste savoir comment nous allions, il avait eut Bella et n'étant pas au courant de quoi que ce soit entre Bella et moi, il s'inquiétait pour le rendez-vous avec le psy, je le rassurais au mieux, je repris la route quand nous eûmes raccroché.

-Question, commença Paul, pourquoi c'est tendu entre vous ? Je ne parle pas de Angie, elle j'ai compris le pourquoi, Bella...

-Parce que je m'en suis pris à Bella hier soir du fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas appelé, je lui ai simplement dit que je ne laisserai plus rien passer, je suis obligé d'agir comme ça, je n'aime pas mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne dis rien, si je concède à tout elle se confiera de moins en moins ou fera davantage de trucs en douce.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier avec moi hein ?

-Ouais je sais, ça me prends la tête c'est tout, elle ne dit rien et là maintenant elle a peur de m'approcher de crainte que je la rejettes.

-Montre lui que ce n'est pas le cas en l'approchant toi, Bella à part se fouetter mentalement tu sais, sa phrase me fit rire légèrement non mais tu sais que c'est vrai, je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser, tu gères ton couple comme tu le sens.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se renferme, ça me rappelle juste quand elle a été blessée, elle avait mal et pour n'inquiéter personne elle n'a rien dit, que ce soit physique ou dans sa tête pour moi c'est pareil, et sérieux tu n'étais pas là à l'époque mais putain...je repris une inspiration, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle a pu taire la douleur, je le regardais brièvement, il fixait le pare-brise, tu as un truc à lâcher je le sens, partage.

-Pour ce qui est de taire la douleur, Bella, je vais dire ça maladroitement, mais elle a de l'entrainement alors forcément pour elle, elle ne voit pas trop ou est le souci de ne rien dire...tu l'as déjà entendue toi se plaindre d'une douleur physique depuis qu'elle est ici, excepté sa chute, je vais t'aider, rien qu'avec Jared, elle s'est prise autant de coup qu'elle a pu lui donner, tu as entendu un « j'ai mal » le ski et ses gamelles ? Quand elle se cogne, elle va frotter par exemple sa cuisse vite fait et hop terminé, hier quand elle est remontée du bois et qu'elle est tombée la même, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire flipper, elle a apprit à ne pas se plaindre pour les douleurs physiques, si mental et physique sont la même pour toi, pour elle aussi certainement...que tu essaies de changer ça je ne te dirai pas que tu as tords, je dis simplement que tu ne devrai pas t'attendre à un miracle du jour au lendemain, Bella par contre c'est vrai que si tu ne la pousses pas elle ne dira rien, ne t'attend pas tout de suite à ce qu'elle vienne te voir avec un « chéri je suis tombée, je me suis fait mal » elle te le dira, si tu t'en rends compte, mais à la rigolade et se soignera ou te laissera faire si tu es là...Eddy ?

-Je réfléchis à ton truc...et non ce n'est pas faux, je restais silencieux repensant au ski et moi dans la chambre qui insiste pour lui mettre de la crème, c'est ton truc d'indien qui fait que tu remarques tel ou tel truc ?

-J'ai un regard extérieur et je vis avec vous depuis un petit moment maintenant.

-Donc ce que j'ai pu lui dire hier ça ne changera rien ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Eddy, en gros je dis juste que avec Bella tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de rester vigilant jusqu'à ce que d'elle même elle change, tu ne peux pas changer une personne, une mentalité sous la contrainte, tu ne peux que espérer lui faire comprendre, avec acharnement je te l'accorde, mais c'est Bella, grimaça-t-il, casse couille N°1, elle a énormément de qualités mais un gros défaut qui rend fou.

-Et c'est là que Yoda rentre en action, je serai plus vigilant mais là encore elle ne me dira pas tout.

-Si elle arrivait à te parler comme tu le voudrai Eddy, d'une ça ne serait pas vous aider et de deux tu n'aurai pas forcément les réponses.

-Pourquoi ça ne serait pas nous aider ?

-Ah parce que tu te sentirai de savoir avec tout les détails les plus crus ce que sa mère à pu lui faire ? Ou ce qu'elle a vécu auparavant ? Si déjà tu la vois fragile ça serait pire pour vous par la suite et ça, ça ne vous aiderait pas, tu es déjà au bord de la syncope, garde un certain retrait là-dessus.

-Elle m'en a déjà parlé, vraiment...

-Et tu sens prêt à pire ? Honnêtement.

-Non, soupirais-je, toi tu sais certaines choses aussi, la boite à musique à Noël, il approuva, ça n'empêche que si elle en parle je saurai l'écouter mais après...

-Le mieux à faire c'est de l'entourer au maximum sans l'étouffer, toi en première ligne, sourit-il, tu as la primeur mec.

-Ça sera très bien comme ça, souriais-je.

-Brave soldat.

-Je suis censé être son chef.

-Oh avec ton coup de pression c'est le cas, ton soldat là il bronche pas, nous grimacions légèrement pendant que je me garais, on va oublier la partie qui commence à « toi en première ligne ».

-Ouais vaut mieux.

-Tu vas morfler le tortionnaire, dit-il en sortant de la voiture et en me montrant la salle de sport.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions à faire les magasins, ça me faisait du bien de passer du temps avec Esmée, nous étions sur Port Angeles dans un centre commercial, nous promenant, faisant quelques magasins, Edward devait nous rejoindre chercher notre télé pour la villa, un écran plat, Edward en voulait un, moi aussi alors nous en aurons un, j'avais parlé à Esmée des derniers événements n'omettant pas mes erreurs, je ne demandais pas à ce qu'elle prenne parti ou qu'elle en parle avec Edward, j'avais besoin de me confier à elle, comme pour les autres, il se calmerait, j'attendrai en espérant que ça arriverait rapidement.

-Esmée...nous marchions dans la galerie, tu sais avec le psy, tu penses que d'aller à ma séance et enchainer parfois avec mes cours de dessin c'est bien ?

-Ça pourrait te permettre d'avoir le temps de prendre du recul avant de revenir, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu te sens prête ?

-Je ne le serai jamais complètement de toute façon, autant me lancer, il y a le dessin, Helyos, l'atelier pour me reprendre.

-Viens allons nous boire quelque chose de chaud. Nous nous installâmes nous prenant un thé, tu as aussi mon fils, vous allez rentrer dans une période qui ne sera pas toujours évidente pour toi mais pour lui également, il ne va pas savoir avec précision ce qui te ronge, si tu ne veux pas en parler ce qui est tout à fait ton droit soyez au moins l'un avec l'autre et puis nous tous nous sommes là, nous en parlerons si tu en as envie ou besoin mais personne ne te demande d'en parler tout le temps.

-Tu trouves que je suis trop renfermée ?

-Ces derniers jours oui, un peu, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'est énervé contre toi, mais sa colère pour Angie n'est pas la même, je le suis aussi d'une certaine façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous disons tous des âneries sur le coup, reste les conséquences par la suite, quand je vois le résultat aujourd'hui, je me dit que c'est du gâchis, laissons ça de côté, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Nous dressâmes une liste, de tout et de rien, choses futiles de préférence, le genre de choses qui ne vous serviront pas vraiment mais vous les achetez parce que sur le coup ça vous fait plaisir. Nous fûmes douées à ce jeu, je me perdis dans les vernis à ongles, Esmée se perdit avec moi, elle me trouva des pochoirs, en rentrant elle jouerai avec mes ongles, j'avais déjà hâte qu'elle le fasse, quelques vêtements mais nous étions surtout dans les accessoires, les bougies, l'encens, des conneries en fait, nous étions en train de marcher nous demandant où nous pourrions encore aller, sauf que nous vîmes Edward arriver sur nous, son petit sourire me rassura.

-Vous avez acheté quoi ? Il tenta de regarder dans un de mes sacs se prenant une tape sur la main de sa mère.

-Rien du tout, tu regarderas plus tard, allons chercher votre télé ! Oh attendez 2 secondes, elle fila dans un magasin, nous restâmes devant la vitrine.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait mais il prit dans ses bras me serrant contre lui, ma main libre serra sa veste dans son dos une fois l'étonnement passé, je me rapprochais autant que possible, ses mains entourant mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis énervé contre toi que je n'ai pas besoin de contact avec toi, je me reculais pour poser mes sacs, mis ses bras autour de ma taille sous mon manteau, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds serrant mes bras autour de son cou, je le sentis sourire dans mon cou brièvement avant qu'il ne m'écrase contre lui.

Je fermais les yeux, soupirant en sentant l'apaisement revenir, ça dura un moment, pas assez pour moi, il me garda contre lui embrassant ma tempe, son regard sur mes sacs.

-Que des choses inutiles, soufflais-je, il me regarda, sa bouche à quelques millimètres, rien de...

-Des crèmes ou huiles de massage ? Je secouais la tête négativement, rien qui puisse me servir ?

-Sauf si tu veux te vernir les ongles, jouer avec des bougies ou de l'encens.

-Trucs de filles quoi.

-Les bougies tu aimes bien !

-Faut pas le répéter ça, je pouffais.

-Je ne le ferai pas, Esmée réapparut timidement, tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Je reviendrais en fait, il y a plein de choses pour la maison, pour la cuisine, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Oui, oui, oui, dis-je rapidement.

-Ce n'est plus de mon âge mais chouette ! Nous pouffâmes, Edward lui ne pouffa pas mais soupira non sans sourire, allons chercher votre télé !

Je récupérais mes sacs, Edward ma main je ne me privais pas pour serrer la sienne, nous arrivions dans le magasin, nous regardions les différents écrans, n'y connaissant absolument rien, je le laissais jouer, il revint me chercher me plantant devant un, il resta derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, son menton sur mon épaule.

-Celui là ? Me demanda-t-il, ou, il nous décala devant l'écran suivant, ou celui-là, je restais sans voix, ils sont pareils pour moi.

-Elle est où la différence ? Demandais-je tout bas, ils ont la même taille au niveau de l'écran...

-Mais non, regarde l'image !

-Elles sont jolies ? Esmée échappa un rire.

-Jolies ?

-Tu sais tant qu'il y a une image claire pour moi c'est bon, je te laisse choisir.

-Mais non c'est le tien aussi, il me décala subtilement devant l'autre, je rigolais bêtement mais me repris aussitôt.

-Celui là est mieux je trouve ! Dis-je enjouée.

-C'est vrai tu trouves aussi ? Demanda-t-il soit disant étonné, tu es sûre ?

-Oui je suis sûre, je veux celui-là.

-Alors, dit-il en se redressant, nous avons trouvé, heureusement que tu t'y connais, je vais chercher le vendeur et on l'embarque, regarde si il n'y a pas des films qui te tentent.

-Des trucs de filles ? Il regarda sur le côté.

-Attends moi sinon.

-Je garde notre télé !

-Des DVD j'en veux aussi, dit Esmée, encore des choses inutiles, nous rîmes entre nous.

Edward trouva son vendeur, nous récupérions la télé à la sortie, nous fîmes une sélection de DVD, je me pris des films de filles, je regarderai avec Rose et Ali' s'il ne veut pas, j'avais bien pensé à Angie oui mais pour le moment, je ferai passer Edward avant, je regardais discrètement mon téléphone mais toujours pas de ses nouvelles, je vérifiais dans les messages reçus, par accident c'était peut-être possible qu'il se soit ouvert et que...non je sais c'est peu probable.

J'étais rentrée avec Esmée, nous avions encore le temps avant de manger, Edward était partit récupérer Paul à la salle de sport avec sa télé oui,il ne voulait pas que ses sœurs la tripote et la casse, Ali' et Rose nous rejoignirent regardant dans les sacs, nous nous fîmes un atelier étant pour le moment entre filles, Esmée s'occupa de mes ongles, Ali' ceux de Rose, les garçons arrivèrent partant dans notre chambre installer le nouveau jouet non sans râler pour l'odeur de vernis. Ne voulant pas abimer nos ongles nous nous ferions livrer à manger, mon père arrivé, j'eus un gros câlin nous mettant dans le canapé, n'étant que tout les 2 je pus lui donner plus de détails sur Yoda, je pensais à le rappeler au passage, j'avais rendez-vous dans 2 jours, ça me fit paniquer mais je bloquais mon cerveau pour le moment.

Mon père nous emmena à l'étage voir où ils en étaient, ils s'amusaient à rechercher les chaines, faire les réglages, mon père se laissa entrainer, commentant l'image, je ne comprend pas leurs trucs, Jasper se rapprocha, nous nous sourîmes et nous assîmes sur le lit contre les coussins.

-Voilà comment tu vas voir, ça me semble important.

-Oui ça l'est, je vois bien la télé Jasper, souriais-je.

-Il faut, vous avez toutes les chaînes possible, le lecteur dvd...tu t'en fous pas mal je sais, je pouffais, il prit ma main regardant mes ongles, joli.

-Esmée...oh faut que j'aille nourrir Helyos !

-Fait, il s'est promené aussi, je le fixais, je m'en suis occupé, il m'aime bien.

-Merci.

-Donc tu restes ici, il passa son bras sur mes épaules se rapprochant.

-C'est bizarre de voir autant de monde dans la chambre.

-Autant de mecs surtout, perturbant.

-Autant de mecs qui donnent l'impression de découvrir ce qu'est une télé, nous nous moquâmes nous attirant les regards, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, dîtes ce n'est pas trop sombre ? Ils regardèrent tous la télé prit de panique.

-Ouais un peu, leur confirma Jasper, tourne un peu plus la télé vers nous, Edward le fit.

-Là c'est bon ?

-Poussez-vous un peu que je vois mieux, ils se décalèrent tous, Jasper garda le silence.

-Le blond nous attendons, dit Emmett.

-Laissez-nous maintenant, dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux, nous sommes occupés avec Bella, j'éclatais de rire, il se ferait frapper.

-Dégage de ma place le blond, dit Edward, il se rapprocha, allez fous le camp...il se leva non sans sourire.

-Je propose une bière pour tout le monde, dit Jasper, ils sortirent et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le silence fut de retour, au moins la télé nous servit à y palier, c'était bizarre ce genre de situations, un coup ça va, un coup le froid revient, ça me mettait mal à l'aise, autant que je le brises pour une fois le silence.

**Pov Edward**

-Edward, je ne t'ai pas mentit en te disant que je t'en aurai parlé mais honnêtement j'avais besoin de souffler en fait, je me suis sentie coincée entre la confidence et les mots dit comme ça, aujourd'hui je sais, pour quelque chose qui m'aurait uniquement concernée je t'aurai appelée mais comme je te l'ai dit je l'ai prit comme une confidence, confidence qui a eut pour conséquence de faire remonter de mauvais souvenir, j'ai cherché pendant que je conduisais une solution pour Angie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai ça à affronter...tu veux savoir quand ça ne va pas c'est bien ça ?

-Je ne te demande rien d'autre Bella, je me décalais pour mieux la voir baissant le son.

-Alors non là ça ne va pas, tu ne peux pas me reprocher à moi, d'avoir prit pour confidence une chose et de ne pas avoir voulus le répéter, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de te mettre à l'écart juste parce que pendant quelques heures j'ai eut besoin de m'éloigner, tu ne peux pas me faire passer pour la fautive dans l'histoire, mais...tu peux me reprocher de te mettre à l'écart sur le fait que je pense à aller voir ma mère plutôt que d'attendre, si tu veux vraiment m'en vouloir, choisis cette raison, parce que oui dans la voiture j'ai regardé le prix des billets et que ça commence à en devenir une obsession, ça ne te plait pas je le sais mais c'est la seule chose que je te cache depuis quelques semaines et qui me concerne, qui nous concerne, tu ne peux pas me rendre responsable des dires d'une autre personne, ça c'est non.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça t'apporteras quelque chose d'aller la voir ?

-L'affronter, voir si j'en suis capable, je peux pas rester dans l'attente de peut être la voir débarquer, je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirai, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à parler ou si je ferai machine arrière mais si pour moi c'est important, si ça me permet d'avancer, je suis prête à le faire, si mon psy m'y aide je le ferai.

-Avec ou sans mon consentement tu iras.

-Oui.

-OK tu veux que je te dises quoi là ?

-Que tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi parce que si je viens à le faire, tu seras prévenu, que si tu veux venir tu le peux.

-Je devrai savoir quoi d'autre ?

-Je te l'ai dit c'est la seule chose ou je te mettais réellement à l'écart comme je sais que tu n'approuverai pas, vu le manque de surprise, tu le savais déjà, tu serai énervé sinon, maintenant mets toi à ma place, je voulais simplement attendre qu'elle m'en parle tout comme tu gardes la confidence sur Renée en attendant que j'en parle moi même, pour Angie l'alcool n'a pas été de mon côté.

-Si ça avait été une confidence de Angie, je n'en aurai rien su.

-J'aurai demandé à Angie si je pouvais t'en parler, parce que j'aurai eut besoin de ton aide, si Paul t'en a parlé c'est qu'il a soit fait une boulette ou qu'une de vos discussions il a pas su cacher le truc, peu importe.

-Pour Angie ?

-J'ai prit pour argent comptant ce qu'elle m'a sortit, je ferai plus attention, je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir sortit ça, je lui en veux pour l'ambiance entre nous, le manque de nouvelles et non la voir rire à midi ne m'a pas fait sourire alors pour l'instant je la laisse régler son problème.

-Toi tu vas mettre Angie de côté ?

-Je n'ai toujours pas eut de nouvelles de toute façon, je ne ferai pas le premier pas si c'est ta question, toi ?

-Je ne ferai aucun pas vers elle, pour le moment c'est tout ce que je sais, en fait tu m'en veux aussi ?

-Pas vraiment, je voulais juste que tu comprennes un peu mieux plutôt que de rester dans le silence, je t'en veux juste de ton « ça va recommencer ? » ou de mon hypothétique partage en vrille mais tu en fais ce que tu veux.

-Tout ce que je dis c'est que de partir sur la route et connaissant ta conduite ainsi que ton état ce n'était pas le plus malin.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a soulagé sur le coup et personne n'était à la maison, je ne dis pas ça en reproche, je te dis juste ce qui s'est passé, tu parles de comportement qui ne sont pas malins ou risqué, sauter d'une falaise ça l'est et ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'en fait le reproche, je me dis que soit tu as fait ça par jeu soit qu'il y avait un malaise, tout ça pour dire que toi ou moi, nous ne pouvons pas tout nous dire.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, à avoir peur.

-Alors ne le fait pas, dit-elle doucement, je suis là, je vais bien en dehors du problème qui nous concerne, j'ai simplement parfois des pensées sur lesquelles je n'ai pas le contrôle.

-Le psy tu y vas pour ça également ? Elle approuva, pourquoi tu restes en retrait ? Tu ne vas pas avec mes sœurs, ni personne d'autres.

-Avant de voir le psy j'ai eut besoin de recul, je l'ai trouvé, je reviens.

-Et comme d'habitude tu ne veux passer pour un poids, c'est répétitif, je resterai de toute façon sur le fait que je ne te passerais rien, pas ce qui concerne ton passé ou si je te vois faire n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je me taise, j'aimerai juste qu'un jour peu importe le problème tu parviennes à penser à moi, à te dire que je suis là, que je sois chez Charlie, à la villa, en sortie, je lâcherai ce que je fais dans la seconde pour te rejoindre, sans que jamais ça ne me dérange, sans que jamais tu ne me déranges, c'est ça qui m'énerve, que après tout ce temps tu arrives encore à le penser...quand tu étais sur la route tu as pensé à moi ?

-Je me suis dis que tu n'étais pas à la maison et avec Paul...

-Et ça te suffit pour te mettre à penser à autre chose ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Mais c'est tout comme, nous sommes un couple Bella n'agit pas comme si tu étais seule, parce que c'est ce que tu as tendance à faire quand ça ne va pas, je suis là Bella.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu le sais mais tu ne fait pas les choses en conséquences, je m' acharnerais Bella, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire.

-Ce n'est en rien une proposition, si je dois en devenir chiant, pas grave, au bout d'un moment je te soulerai tellement que tu parleras pour ne pas que je te prennes la tête jusqu'à ce que ça te paraisses normal.

-Et toi tu me le diras quand ça n'ira pas ? En dehors de maintenant, tu serai capable de rentrer, de me voir et de me dire que tu ne vas pas bien ? De me dire avec précision ou non ce qui te prend la tête ?

-Honnêtement non.

-Pourtant tu me demandes de le faire.

-Parce que moi je ne me détruis pas comme tu peux le faire, je n'ai pas les même pensées que toi, parce que pour moi Bella te voir ça suffit à me calmer, à mettre de côté voir à oublier, mon moral dépend du tien, si tu restes dans ton coin, nous n'irons pas bien, à 2 nous pouvons tout surmonter Bella, c'est ça que j'essaie de t'expliquer.

-Mais si tes problèmes sont liés aux miens en rajouter...

-Ils sont déjà là Bella, depuis le début...comprends bien ce que je remets en cause ce ne sont pas tes sentiments envers moi, je ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ou ce genre de trucs, je sais que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, c'est ton côté renfermé que je n'aime pas, ton côté « je ne veux inquiéter personne » au final c'est tout l'inverse qui arrive.

Nous n'ajoutâmes plus rien par la suite, restant positionné de la même manière, regardant parfois la télé ou devant nous, le « à la bouffe » de Emmett dit à Rose dans le couloir nous fit nous lever, nous les rejoignîmes, à leurs regard et à nos têtes ils comprirent que ce n'était pas encore réglé, Charlie prit Bella près d'elle, ça m'arrangeais je pourrais l'observer.

**Pov Bella.**

-Tu ne manges que ça ? Me demanda mon père.

-Pas très faim, je regardais son assiette plus que remplit, tu penses que ça ira pour toi ? Souriais-je.

-Ça devrait aller, sourit-il, poupée...tu sais je pourrais t'accompagner parfois, je patienterai dans la salle d'attente et si tu veux nous irons nous promener, manger ensemble...comme tu veux, proposa-t-il timidement.

-Ça me va, il retrouva son sourire, mange avant que Emmett ne vise ton assiette.

Il commença à manger, je regardais autour de la table, Edward mangeait, Paul près de lui, et je savais qu'il avait raison en grande partit, je ne savais pas par contre si je serai capable un jour lui dire que ça n'allait pas mais il le faudrait bien, ce n'est pas que je ne pensais pas à lui, c'est que je m'interdisais de le faire plus que autre chose, il tourna sa tête vers moi, je me remis dans mon assiette, grignotant, je commençais à me sentir épuisée de ma journée, j'avais envie d'aller voir Helyos, je me levais partant chercher une pomme prévenant Edward, la table que je revenais. J'allais derrière la maison, Jasper avait tout nettoyé parfaitement, j'oublierai pas de le remercier, je câlinais sa tête, le faisant sortir.

-Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené, je lui tendit sa pomme qui fut vite engloutit, je passais sous sa tête lui faisant un câlin, ça te dit une promenade ? Juste là, je lui montrais le jardin, je grimpais sur lui à cru serrant son crin dans mes mains.

Je le fis trotter plusieurs fois, un petit galop, marcher en me couchant sur lui c'est ce que je fis le plus, je fermais les yeux le laissant aller ou il voulait, je le ramenais m'occupant de lui, le brossant, lui faisant les soins nécessaires, je lui mis sa couverture la nuit serait froide, je pourrais le rentrer dans la villa que je le ferai, après un gros câlin, un passage à la salle de bain,je retournais à table.

-Y en a ils reniflent le poney, dit Emmett près de moi, il se prit une claquette, non mais j'aime bien, juste que quand je mange tu vois...

-Tu veux que j'aille me laver ?

-Ne bouge surtout pas ! Me dit-il paniqué, l'odeur va revenir, pas un geste ! Il me fit rire l'idiot, chut pas de geste...rire te fait bouger.

-Non mais si l'odeur gêne je vais me laver !

-Non reste là fille de la campagne, niveau câlin ça va tu t'es lâchée non ?

-J'étais couchée sur lui pendant qu'il marchait, dis-je tout sourire, il se rapprocha en sentant mes cheveux.

-Ah oui ça se sent, petit frère dormir avec un cheval ça fait quoi ? Pardon une jument...

-Emmett Cullen, commença Esmée sous les rires.

-Bein quoi m'man ? Je la trouve importante la question, Eddy ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Tu le sais qu'elle se douche ? Qu'elle lave ses vêtements ? Ce genre de choses...

-Elle est tenace l'odeur petit frère arrête, Edward soupira, il a que moi que ça intéresse ? Il regarda tout le monde, vous faîtes genre parce qu'il y a Charlie et surement son fusil dans la voiture, je sentis mes cheveux discrètement, je ne sentais pas vraiment l'odeur puis j'adore cette odeur moi, petite sœur ? Railla-t-il, une prise de conscience ? Je pouffais, Hikuma se réveilla, ne mangeant pas je la pris sur moi, vas-y rajoute du chien maintenant Eddy grand chanceux que tu es...je bloquais Hikuma, du moins je la tenais, caressant sa tête avec l'autre pendant qu'elle me faisait des bisous, Bella l'amie des animaux, se moqua-t-il, je grimaçais intérieurement laissant mon regard sur Hikuma, hé mais...et merde pensais-je.

-Emmett tu devrais manger, soufflais-je.

-Non arrête j'ai plus faim maintenant, rit-il, 2 animaux et ils sont toujours en vie ? Le ventre plein et tout ?

-J'étais petite...qui d'autres que toi aurai pu faire une remarque dans le genre ?

-Non mais je suis impressionné je te jure.

-Helyos je l'ai depuis des années.

-Ouais mais au pire de l'herbe et autres et c'est bon.

-Je lui dirai de te filer un coup de sabot.

-Je ne l'approche pas trop en réalité.

-Tu flippes ? Me moquais-je.

-Je vais t'aider...que celui qui n'est pas 100 % rassuré auprès de la noiraude lève la main ! Ils la levèrent tous, même l'indien en bout de table il flippe.

-Il ne vous fera rien, riais-je, il est gentil.

-Avec toi oui, la dernière fois il m'a fait un truc bizarre avec son nez.

-Avec son nez ? Riais-je, et rien avec ses mains ? Ni ses pieds ? Nous nous moquâmes.

-Oh ça va tout le monde comprend.

-Au fait appelle mon cheval encore une seule fois la noiraude et je te claque, il eut son rire gras, la noiraude, râlais-je.

-C'est comme dans Mulan ! Rit-il, je le regardais de travers, tu l'aimes bien ce dessin animé...t'es sérieuse en plus ?

-C'est Helyos pas la noiraude.

-Ah ouais tu pourrais me frapper vraiment, Hikuma, Helyos, tu aimes les H, pourquoi aimes-tu les H ? je regardais Rose.

-Oui il est chiant ce soir, rit-elle.

-Tu fais une corrélation entre les 2 ?

-Est-ce que mon fils vient bien de dire le mot « corrélation » ? demanda Esmée perturbée, ils l'étaient tous pratiquement, moi moins grâce à nos rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, je pouffais simplement en faisant un bisou sur la tête de Hikuma à moitié endormie.

-C'est beau, dit Carlilse sous le choc, corrélation...Emmett.

-Oh ça va ne faîtes pas les surpris.

-Tout de même, dit Esmée en penchant sa tête sur le côté, impressionnée elle l'est, j'en perds mes mots...

Emmett leur sortit d'autres mots, j'étais sur Hikuma, j'avais soupiré niaisement quand elle avait baillé, encore quand elle avait reposé sa gueule sur mon avant-bras et sa petite pate, elle est trop chou, les journées avec mon père l'épuisait, elle se rendormit du coup, je la câlinais doucement, j'eus un dernier petit bisou puis elle sombra, l'est chou, je me répètes je sais...mais quand elle sera adulte je ne pourrais plus le faire autant que j'en profite.

Nous nous installâmes dans les canapés à la fin du repas, Edward aidait sa mère, Paul vint près de moi, son bras sur le dossier derrière ma tête, Hikuma toujours à dormir, je fis un petit sourire à Paul.

-Tu comptes la lâcher à un moment ? Je secouais la tête négativement en souriant, si tu continues tes câlins elle va finir par devenir capricieuse.

-Elle aime bien, ne fait pas comme si tu ne la câlinais jamais, chuchotais-je, je t'ai vu ! Je sais que parfois elle dort avec toi.

-Parce que tu montes dans ma chambre la nuit ?

-Non, riais-je, il me regarda dubitatif, non !

-J'en sais rien je vais me poser des questions maintenant...ne cherche même pas d'excuses, je ne te pensais pas comme ça...

-Mais je ne le fais pas ! Et comme quoi en fait ?

-A faire la psychopathe la nuit et à aller de chambre en chambre.

-T'es con, riais-je, il me regarda prenant son air sérieux, chaton...

-Wakanda...je tournais la tête en voyant du coin de l'œil mon père se lever, je regardais autour, Carlisle n'était pas là non plus, tout ce que je vis ce fut mon père aller dans la cuisine, ne fait pas ta parano s'il te plait, ils ne vont pas parler de toi, je le regardais à nouveau, si parano tu l'es...

-Toi qui sors moins, tu arrives encore à rencontrer des filles ?

-Ça c'est du changement de sujet, nous nous sourîmes, tout le temps, c'est simple...

-Ça ne te fait pas moins voir de filles de vivre avec nous ?

-J'ai le même quota de sexe qu'avant, aucunes n'allaient chez moi donc ça ne change rien.

-Je ne parlais pas de...je peux pas le dire ce mot avec toi, ça le fit rire.

-C'était ce que tu voulais savoir.

-Euh non je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Quoi d'autre ? Je ne fait rien d'autre avec elles.

-Oui c'est vrai, dis-je pensive, bon un autre sujet ?

-Je me suis fait payer mon appart pour les 2 prochains mois.

-Chouette !

-Toi un sujet...je lui montrais mes ongles, j'ai déjà vu, tu dois trouver un sujet ce que tu veux.

-Mes ongles ne peuvent pas en être un ?

-Non je m'en fous de tes ongles, un truc qui te concerne, je retentais mes ongles m'arrêtant rapidement vu son regard.

-J'ai envie de dormir ? Il me regarda blasé, mais je trouve pas là.

-Pourquoi es-tu fatiguée ?

-Longue journée...et toi ? Il m'ignora, je reçus un sms, Emmett me tendit mon téléphone, ce n'était pas Angie mais Jared pour prendre des nouvelles, je lui répondis rapidement, si ça te prend trop la tête Bella, te reste le face à face.

-Jared ne...tu ne parles pas de Jared, elle finira bien par donner des nouvelles non ?

-Ce qui est con c'est que plus elle mettra du temps à le faire plus elle foire.

-Tu n'es pas énervé contre elle c'est déjà ça, il eut un de ses petits sourires énigmatique, tu l'es ?

-Je ne devrai pas ? Ou peut-être que c'est contre toi que je suis énervé, va savoir.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

-Tu as eut une longue journée, je pense que tout a été dit et ça concerne Eddy et toi, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, donc...je ne dirai rien.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne rien dire.

-Pas sur une dispute de couple, change de sujet maintenant, Hikuma se réveilla et descendit allant rapidement à la porte, je la suivis, Paul m'accompagna, nous restâmes sur le perron, il s'alluma une cigarette.

-Tu vas attendre demain pour m'en parler ?

-Non, je t'ai dit j'ai rien à en dire, pour Angie je risquerai de ne pas être objectif, c'est ton amie pas la mienne.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Pour moi qu'elle soit là ou non...je m'en fous en fait, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Oh...fis-je surprise, je pensais que tu l'aimais bien.

-Ce n'est pas parce que hier j'ai rit avec elle que ça en fait une amie, si elle le pense c'est à tord tout comme toi, je vais préférer Ben, mec tranquille et que je connais un peu plus avec le sport après en ce qui la concerne...pour toi elle compte, là non plus je n'ai rien à en dire.

-Tu n'as rien à dire sur aucun sujet en fait.

-Je n'aime pas parler pour rien, tu me connais maintenant petite chose, ne fait pas la surprise, je suis égoïste comme mec, je prends ce qui m'intéresse le reste je mets de côté, je ne ressens pas de peine pour elle, au mieux ça le fera un peu grandir ce qui ne lui fera pas de mal, fin de la discussion, sur elle du moins.

-Dernière chose...si ça s'arrange et que nous nous reparlons, qui m'en voudra de le faire ?

-Non mais Bella nous le savons d'avance que vous vous reparlerez, personne n'en sera étonnés ou même dérangés, ne fais pas les choses en fonction de ce que les autres vont penser, fait les pour toi c'est tout, pense à ce que toi tu veux, le reste...pour le « qui » nous savons que c'est surtout de Eddy dont il est question, je ne parle pas pour les autres alors demande lui son avis mais il est loin d'être con, mais avant de parler de l'après réconciliation avec Angie contente toi du présent et dis toi que des gens dans ta vie tu en rencontreras, des gens qui deviendront des personnes, la plupart dîtes de passage, qui ne seront là qu'un temps, prends ce qu'ils te donnent, ne tend la joue qu'une fois, si ils te blessent, casse toi.

-C'est radical...

-C'est ce qui te permettras de te protéger des autres, le proverbe « les amis partent, la famille reste » il est loin d'être sans aucun sens.

-Pour toi Angie ne fait pas partie de ma famille.

-C'est une pièce rapportée Bella, celle que tu appelles tes sœurs ce sont Rose et Alice, Angie tu l'as rangée dans la case amie, je ne dis pas ça pour faire le mec sans cœur, je te dis ça parce que de la situation entre elle et toi celle qui reste en attente c'est toi, pas elle, celle qui a des problèmes avec son père c'est elle, toi tu en as d'autres, occupe toi de toi Bella et arrête de vouloir soulager les autres de leurs problèmes, au final tu prends leur douleur ça ne te fait pas avancer mais reculer et regarde le lendemain elle s'est tellement déchargée sur toi qu'elle était passée à autre chose, toi tu restes au même point avec je suis sure toujours l'envie de l'aider, j'ai tort ?

-Non...

-Et ouais Bella, ne fait des autres une priorité quand en retour ils te blessent et qu'ils ne sont pas foutu de s'excuser ou même de t'adresser la parole, peu m'importe qu'elle soit mal à l'aise, qu'elle ne sache pas quoi dire ou faire, elle se démerde, rien qu'avec ça, dis toi que non, elle ne sera jamais une de mes amies, une connaissance rien de plus.

-Je te trouve dur avec elle, elle ne va pas bien.

-Parce que toi tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en riant nerveusement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des choses à régler qu'il faut pour autant me mettre de côté et ne rien me dire, je trouve ça trop simple, c'est aussi me mettre à l'écart.

-Tout comme tu nous mets à l'écart, tout comme tu nous mets de côté, moi aussi je trouve ça trop simple ce que tu fais, tu vois tu parlerais, tu te confierai un peu plus nous te parlerions davantage, les autres te diraient quand ça ne va pas mais toi quand on te voit, on va se dire que vu ta tête tu te la prends déjà assez donc pas besoin d'en rajouter, tu joues au chien qui se mord la queue, tu tournes en rond, la seule qui ne s'en rend pas compte c'est toi.

-Tu me dis de ne changer pour personne mais en gros tu me le demandes.

-Le changement il doit être fait par toi, aucun de nous ne pourra régler tes problèmes, au bout d'un moment j'ai envie de te dire de te bouger, tu as un mec à l'intérieur qui attend que tu te bouges, oublie pas qu'il l'a vraiment voulut de se mettre en couple avec toi en toute connaissance de cause, alors j'en sais rien moi, parle, réagis, fais quelque chose une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Ce que j'ai fait cette après midi ce n'est pas sans sens.

-J'ai envie de te dire que tant que je ne verrai pas d'amélioration je resterai sceptique.

-Fais comme tu veux, comprends ce que tu veux.

-Pour comprendre quelque chose il faudrait que tu l'expliques.

-Non là arrêtes tu me soules, je pense que je m'en suis assez prit dans la gueule aujourd'hui.

-Tu peux toujours fuir comme tu aimes à le faire.

-Oh la ferme Paul, je remontais les marches rentrant dans la maison, il m'énerve putain, je m'occupais de ranger les vernis qui trainaient, je l'ignorais quand il rentrait, il vint me rejoindre, là c'est non, arrête, lui dis-je froidement, ne recommences pas, j'ai eut ma dose.

-Si tu veux mal le prendre tu fais comme tu veux.

-Tu t'attend à quoi ? À ce que je te dises merci ?

-Encore et toujours la fuite.

..

-J'irai...tu ne veux pas terminer la discussion dehors ?

-Non, j'ai compris, je suis chiante, j'avance pas, je fais chier tout le monde, je suis à la traine, tu as tout dit.

-Tu interprètes mes propos.

-Peu importe, un coup on me dit de changer, ensuite non, puis si finalement, on me dit de parler, de me confier, mais sur quoi ? Sur ma mère ? Sur moi ? Sur ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me dis que j'avance pas, aujourd'hui en allant voir ce foutu psy moi j'avais l'impression de faire un pas au final rendu à néant puisque visiblement sans sens, mais là encore, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant se diront « ah elle va voir un psy ? » et hop on retourne à Bella à des problèmes surtout ne pas la déranger, ne rien lui confier quoi que ce soit pour ne pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'est, à tout ça je dis merde ! Vous voulez que je me confie mais au final qui en ressortira le plus mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas sure que ça sera moi, les fois ou j'ai pu en parler je l'ai sentit votre malaise, tu penses que ça va me donner envie de continuer ? Alors non je ne parle pas de certaines choses mais pour des raisons précises et évidente pour moi.

-Là tu le fais.

-Et tu attends une médaille ?

-Pour que tu parles il faut toujours aller au conflit, tu ne dis rien sinon.

-Pour une histoire qui ne te concernait pas tu l'ouvres beaucoup.

-Tu as insisté avec tes questions, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller dans ton sens.

-Et tout ça à cause d'une phrase de Angie.

-Non, tout ça à cause de ta réaction, chose différente qui montre juste que au final rien n'a changé réellement depuis ton arrivée.

-Pour le moment ce n'est pas moi qui tourne en rond c'est la discussion.

-Bah ouais mais tout répéter plusieurs fois à chaque fois, quand tu changeras...

-Et si je ne me sentais pas prête à le faire ? M'énervais-je, et si ça me faisait si flipper que du coup je me taise pour justement mettre mes peurs de côté ? Personne n'y a pensé à ça ? Non surtout pas mieux vaut me faire ressentir à quel point je peux décevoir, c'est sur que ça va m'aider, pourquoi toi qui ne parles pas de ton passé personne ne te prends la tête, tu réagirai comment si j'insistais pour savoir, que tu ne me dises rien et que je fasse ressentir à quel point tu peux me décevoir ? Non toi Paul tu peux te taire pas de soucis, ça ne dérange personne, ça fait même un style.

-Bella...commença Edward.

-Toi c'est pareil, tu me la redit tout à l'heure, pour que je saches quand ça ne va pas je peux toujours attendre, mais là aussi, c'est normal, ne me demandez pas des choses que vous même vous ne faîtes pas ou que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire, vrai je prends les choses trop à cœur comme pour Angie, tout simplement parce qu'elle non plus n'a rien montré, je prends ça dans la tronche d'un coup alors non je ne vais pas bien réagir, mais tout ça personne ne veut le comprendre, vous cherchez à me protéger, essayez d'arrêter, c'est tout et là oui, j'aurai envie de changer et de plus me confier, pour le moment j'ai des murs en face de moi, je ne suis pas en sucre, si ça peut vous aider dîtes vous que j'aurai toujours connu pire et que je peux gérer vos « je ne vais pas bien », ou un « j'ai besoin d'aide », un conseil peu importe, je...je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir en sécurité juste que de me surprotéger ça ne me fera que me taire davantage. N'ayant plus rien à dire je montais dans la chambre.

**Pov Edward.**

J'aurai pu la rejoindre mais vu comment elle était partit je préférais la laisser tranquille, nous étions tous dans le salon, nous regardant les uns et les autres, nous faisant plus ou moins pensif ou ne parlant pas étant mal à l'aise.

-Paul, commença Charlie, il s'est passé quoi dehors ?

-Nous avons juste parlés, elle a voulut avoir mon point de vue, comme elle ne disait rien je l'ai volontairement poussée à bout pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, la réponse nous l'avons tous eut.

-Ça aurait pu attendre un peu, dit Carlisle, ça n'aurait pas été la surprotéger mais juste la laisser souffler de sa journée, quoi qu'il en soit...il me regarda, tu sais ce que j'en pense de tout ça, j'approuvais, Paul que tu veuilles des réponses c'est une chose mais méfie toi qu'à force de la braquer comme tu peux le faire, bien que tu ais eu des réponses, elle ne se renferme pas complètement en ta présence.

-Ce n'est pas mon but.

-Je m'en doute mais n'oublie pas que toi, tu n'as pas non plus tout réglé et que tu le vis depuis des années.

-C'est justement pour ça que j'agis avec elle de cette manière, je ne veux pas qu'elle passe des années à régler ses problèmes.

-Excusez hein, dit Emmett, mais ça se compte déjà en années pour Bella, il ne faut pas juste voir depuis son arrivée ici, malgré tout faut savoir doser le « je te soutiens » et le « je te pousse à bout » parce que là pour le coup avec les différentes discussions qu'elle a pu avoir elle doit se sentir au fond du ravin et là j'ai un doute sur l'utilité du truc, le seul truc positif c'est que au moins elle aura dit ce qui la dérange.

-Et après tout, dit Jasper, si elle fait en sorte de changer, la moindre des choses et de lui donner un retour.

-Tu parles pour moi ? Demandais-je.

-En partie oui, comme elle le dit tu lui demandes des choses que toi même lui refuse, tu en feras ce que tu veux comme c'est ton couple, quand tu vois autour de toi les personnes qui t'entourent aller bien ou qui donnent l'impression du moins, ça ne pousse pas à la confidence ou faut vraiment être dans LA situation qui fait que...

-Elle sait qu'elle peut me parler, dis-je.

-Oui mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est si toi tu peux le faire, depuis le début tu es tourné sur le bien-être de Bella...

-Il y a quoi de bizarre dedans ? Demandais-je agacé.

-Rien, si ce n'est que Bella se préoccupe aussi du tien et ça, c'est que tu ne vois pas et ne comprend pas, si à chacune de vos discussions c'est tourné dans son sens, dans ce que elle peut ressentir et que tu te contentes de lui sortir un « je vais bien » ou un silence, elle finira par se dire qu'elle apporte plus de problèmes que autre chose alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, le silence elle y vit depuis des années, lui en donner encore aujourd'hui ne l'aide pas, que tu veuilles la faire parler, la faire se confier je ne peux que être de ton côté, là ou pour moi tu pars trop loin c'est en lui imposant ton point de vue, vrai Bella si tu la pousses pas elle ne parle pas, pousse la un peu trop et tu la braqueras, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que il y a des sujets ou malheureusement tu n'auras pas ta place réellement, parce que trop personnel ou douloureux à raconter à la personne avec qui on est en couple...pour être plus clair...mes parents, mes géniteurs, je n'en parle pas tant que ça, pas pour autant que ça ne m'atteint pas, Ali' si elle le voit, sait qu'elle n'aura que peu de réponse à ce sujet, aussi vexant que ça pourrait être, Bella j'aurai plus de facilitée à lui parler...

-Parce qu'elle serait capable de te comprendre ? Demandais-je.

-Ouais, maintenant nous n'allons surement pas vous demander de vous excuser d'avoir une famille comme la votre, d'avoir de bons rapports entre vous, il n'y a pas de jalousie ou autre mais comment pourriez-vous saisir un sentiment que vous ne connaissez pas ? Vous aurez beau vouloir comprendre vous n'y arriverez jamais totalement, vous imaginerez là ou nous, nous le vivons, là ou nous, nous ressentons de la part de nos parents que nous n'avons aucune valeur, Bella davantage, à ton avis pourquoi depuis le début elle ne comprend pas la valeur qu'elle a pour nous ? Ou même pour toi ? Tu ne la changeras pas en quelques mois Eddy, c'est impossible et ça serait vouloir en faire une autre, tout ce que tu pourras récolter c'est qu'elle se dévalorise un peu plus chaque jour, tu veux la faire avancer, nous le voulons tous, fais un pas et laisse la faire le suivant quand elle sera prête, pousse la mais ne la force pas, réalise simplement que oui, Bella a des défauts tout comme tu en as.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en n'avais pas.

-Il est vrai que avec Ali', dit Rose nous évitons de partager nos soucis aussi minimes soient-ils, mais si nous le faisons pour ne pas l'embêter avec, nous l'évitons pour ne pas que tu nous tombes dessus ensuite et que tu nous fasses des reproches, nous savons que c'est ta Bella et que tu nous en voudrait rapidement si nous la rendons inquiète.

-Nous disons juste que elle dit vrai dans le sens ou peu d'entre nous vont lui confier un problème, dit Ali', nous ne t'accusons de rien, qui d'entre nous lui a déjà confié un souci ? Un vrai souci...nous faisons tous en sorte d'aller bien devant elle.

-Alors la vrai question, dit Emmett, qui mets de côté qui ? Je vote pour du 50/50 ! les parents vous ne dîtes rien.

-Nous écoutons, dit ma mère avec un léger sourire, qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouvelles résolutions, arrêtons de vouloir marcher sur des œufs et elle suivra.

-Je vais aller voir comment elle peut aller, dit Charlie, nous le regardions monter à l'étage.

Il descendit plus d'une heure après son départ, il rentra avec Paul qui regretta la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion avec Bella, je la laissais se reposer restant avec mes frères et sœurs une fois mes parents partit se coucher, je ne pouvais pas aller la retrouver et lui dire « ça y est c'est bon » je gardais en tête que si j'abandonnais elle se dirait qu'elle pourrait recommencer, je ne changerai pas de position là-dessus, pour le reste j'y penserai à tête reposée, Ali' nous sortit un jeu de société, à peine déballé que Bella apparut, ma jumelle et son sourire des plus satisfait, son portable près d'elle...ça sent le coup préparé par ma jumelle.

-Bella ! S'écria-t-elle, tu tombes bien ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Elle approuva, va te chercher ton jus de fruit !

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle va se prendre un jus de fruit ? Demanda Emmett.

-Hein ? Demanda Ali', ah..je vois dans le futur c'est tout, elle fit un grand sourire à Bella qui revenait, je lui fis de la place près de moi, nous étions autour de la table basse sur les tapis, qui veux faire la banque ? Nous la regardions tous.

-Tu ne laisse jamais personne être la banque, dit Jasper, un billet de travers, une maison ou un hôtel mal rangé et c'est la crise.

-Et bien pas ce soir, Emmett soit la banque !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es le plus bordélique d'entre nous, Bella à des TOC, mon jumeau est soigneux tout comme Jasper et Rose...elle aime trop l'argent et pourrait voler des billets, tu fais comme tu veux, tu es le chef ! Je ne dirai rien promis !

-Bon OK, je suis la banque, il prit la boite tout content, j'ai toujours voulut être la banque putain ! Merci, nous nous moquions, tu peux être celle qui rappelle les règles si tu veux.

-Chouette !

Nous commençâmes à jouer nous mettant tous à fond dedans, Bella dans les jeux elle aime l'argent et elle est radine, si vous passez chez elle, elle n'oubliera jamais de vous demander son dû, ça lui fit encore plus plaisir quand c'était à moi de la payer.

-Ça te fait si plaisir que ça ? Lui demandais-je amusé.

-Refais un tour par chez moi et ça me fera doublement plaisir !

-Ça te fait vraiment plaisir, affirmais-je, elle pouffa, billets, mes billets, dans sa main, parions que tu n'auras plus aucun billets de ma part.

-Non parions que tu vas perdre c'est mieux non ?

-J'y gagne quoi ? Elle se rapprocha, ses billets lui servirent à cacher sa bouche des autres.

-Celui qui gagne, soit moi, paye un resto à l'autre, soit toi, demain soir ?

-OK pour moi.

-Celui qui perd...

-Soit moi, souriais-je, elle pouffa.

-Ne devra pas être contrarié lors de l'addition et ne devra pas prendre le moins cher.

-Je jouerai le jeu, ça va dans les deux sens bien sur...

-Je ne râlerai pas et ne dirai rien, maintenant prends ta raclée, banqueroute pour toi et à moi le fric, elle mit les billets en éventails dans ses mains en regardant le jeu pour ne rien rater, elle eut un rire, que je qualifierai de diabolique, quand Rose tomba chez elle, nous avions tous bloqués.

-Je jure que si tu ris comme ça j'en fais ma sonnerie de portable, dit Emmett, il sortit son téléphone prêt à s'en servir, elle était trop occupée à regarder Rose faire la gueule et à compter ses billets...elle me fait vraiment peur parfois.

Plus elle eut d'hôtels plus elle...elle se lâche je crois, ne voulant pas perdre je fis la gueule plus d'une fois, son rire c'était comme une alarme plus ou moins audible selon la somme à payer, elle arriva 2 eme à la fin du jeu, niveau psychotique, Ali' était en forme aussi, Ali' lui apprit la danse de la gagne au jeu de société, ça consiste juste à lancer les billets en l'air et à tourner sur soi même, elles l'ont fait 2 fois.

-Rose je t'ai vu, dit Jasper, repose ! Elle râla, repose...elle reposa des billets.

-Le jeu est finit, dis-je.

-Je voulais prendre de l'avance pour un autre jour, soupira-t-elle, Emmett était à compter le nombre de maisons, elle soupira en déposant 5 sur le plateau, bein quoi ? Vous n'auriez rien dit que je vous aurez laissé le faire.

-C'est de la triche, dit Emmett, elle haussa les épaules, elle me regarda.

-Tu la trouvais pas si mauvaise l'idée hein ? J'échappais un rire.

-Vous êtes des tricheurs, dit Jasper.

-Nous avons la gagne ce n'est pas pareil, dit Rose, elle tapa dans ma main, faisons un autre jeu et je fais équipe avec Eddy.

-Je prends Bella sans problème, dit Emmett, petite sœur, rends moi les billets, ton mec et ma Rose pense nous battre à un jeu, elle eut un rire des plus moqueur, je regardais Rose.

-C'est du bluff, me murmura-t-elle, elle flippe en réalité.

-Nous faisons quoi comme jeu ? Demandais-je.

-Je suis le plus âgé, dit Emmett, je dis pictionnary !

-Tu sais qu'il existe pleins de jeux, dit Rose, tu prends toujours le même, t'es chiant.

-J'ai décide, ma Rose tu as Eddy dans ton équipe de quoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Il dessine comme un cul,ils rirent, je la regardais de travers, repense à ton oiseau dans la cantine et dis moi le contraire.

-Les oiseaux je ne sais pas faire, toi tu crois qu'il était mieux le tien ? Elle se contenta de me fixer, tu m'emmerdes Rose, elle sourit, tu vas voir si je ne sais pas dessiner, elle ne fut pas convaincue du tout, je ne l'étais pas non plus.

Nous nous couchâmes tard dans la nuit, je ne reviendrai pas sur le déroulement du jeu, nous ou plutôt ils avaient tellement rit fort que mes parents s'étaient joint à nous, nous avions terminés avec un film et à dormir dans le salon, le dos de Bella contre mon torse, les contacts avec elle me manquait et sa main qui serra la mienne me montrait que c'était également le cas pour elle.

Si la journée du lendemain,cours, fut laborieuse dû à notre fatigue, l'absence de Angie en cours ne passa pas inaperçu, selon Ben elle était malade...nous savions que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, toujours pas de nouvelles pour Bella, rien pas un mot. À la fin des cours je déposais Bella au commissariat pour qu'elle voit Charlie, j'allais rentrer mais je fis un détour chez Angie ne m'en rendant compte que lorsque je fus devant chez elle, J+1, c'est surement la raison, je descendis et sonnais à la porte non sans soupirer, ce fut sa mère qui m'ouvrit, elle me laissa aller voir Angie qui était dans sa chambre, je la retrouvais assise à son bureau, à faire des devoirs visiblement et une sale tête, elle se figea en me voyant, je refermais la porte, restant près de son bureau.

-Je ne suis pas venu te prendre la tête Angie, Ben nous a dit que tu étais malade.

-Je suis fatiguée, rien de grave, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu reviens quand en cours ?

-Lundi, je préfères rester ici.

-Pour nous éviter ?

-Il y a de ça...elle remit son regard sur ses maths, sa réponse, ses réponses aux questions étaient fausses.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle me regarda, je lui montrais ses feuilles, elle secoua la tête négativement, je retirais ma veste et pris place près d'elle, je lui expliquais au mieux pendant bien 20 minutes.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides alors que tu me détestes maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien, je suis arrivé devant chez toi, je voulais voir comment tu allais, je ne dois pas te détester tant que ça, peut-être que en venant j'espère que tu donneras des nouvelles à Bella aussi qui n'arrête pas de regarder son téléphone en se pensant discrète, ou peut-être que je viens pour savoir si tu as envie d'en donner, histoire que j'ai une réponse à lui donner si elle me demande, je t'évites une sale note au passage.

-Est-ce que tu seras toujours aussi froid avec moi comme là tout de suite ?

-A toi de voir, je peux redevenir le connard d'hier si je vois que rien ne change.

-Tu fais ça pour Bella uniquement, venir me voir.

-En grande partie oui.

-Niveau déception sur ton échelle de 1 à 10 tu me situes où ?

-A 10 pour l'instant, mon téléphone sonna, sms de Bella pour me dire vers quel heure nous partirons, je lui répondis posant mon téléphone.

-Est-ce que entre vous ça va mieux ?

-Plus ou moins, bref, maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas malade, je vais y aller, je me levais passant ma veste, je récupérais mon téléphone, à lundi Angie, elle me salua, je rejoignis ma voiture et partis à la villa, avant notre sortie avec Bella j'allais me reposer.

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais partit en patrouille avec mon père, ça me plaisait bien, nous avions parlés de tout, de Edward et d'hier soir, de rien, nous repassions par le poste avant de rentrer, j'allais chercher Edward à la villa pour 20heures, réservation faîtes sur Port Angeles, Ali' et Rose m'avaient aidées pour la tenue, j'avais mal au ventre...Les filles étaient chez mon père pour me préparer, restant manger avec Paul et mon père. Paul m'accompagna à ma voiture se faisant silencieux, j'ouvris ma portière et posais mon sac.

-Paul...

-Bella, nous nous sourîmes légèrement, je ne voulais pas être blessant...

-Si tu le sais très bien, dis-je sans méchanceté, tu ne regretteras pas tes mots, je ne regrette pas les miens, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, en attendant notre prochaine dispute, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, rentre sauver mon papa de mes sœurs.

-Et moi qui me sauve ?

-Mon papa, je te sauverai la prochaine fois.

-Nous parlons en codé là hein ? Je me contentais de lui sourire, ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais...allez file soit pas en retard, je montais et le laissais refermer ma portière, je baissais ma vitre, il se pencha pendant que je mis le contact, Bella...il hésita, non rien passe une bonne soirée, je le fixais, OK, je voulais savoir si tu allais continuer à tendre la joue avec moi ?

-Autant de fois que tu tendras la tienne.

-Ce qui peut durer un moment, j'approuvais, cette fois pars, je te verrais demain.

Je remontais ma vitre et pris la route, je le vis attendre un peu avant de rentrer dans le rétroviseur, je pris une inspiration me concentrant sur ma conduite, j'arrivais à la villa, tenue classe, je descendis, en parfait gentleman je ne le klaxonnais pas, j'allais le chercher, c'était bizarre en fait, j'ouvris la porte, il était dans le salon avec Carlisle, il était beau, mes rougissements durent me trahir, il me détailla rapidement, réprimant son petit sourire, son père lui se retenait de se moquer.

-Mon fils si tu ne te presses pas de rejoindre ma chérie, c'est moi qui vais aller au restaurant.

-Non, non oublie, il passa son manteau, j'allais faire un bisou à Carlisle, un suffira, me dit Edward, il prit ma main nous faisant sortir, je lui ouvris sa portière, il grimaça.

-Quoi ?

-Tu trouves ça aussi étrange que moi, ne fais pas comme si...il monta sceptique, je fermais la portière avec un léger ricanement, je pris place, que je me prépare, au restaurant tu vas me pousser ma chaise et autre ?

-Et rater une occasion de passer pour des personnes étranges ? Voyons passer à coté de ça, ça ne serait pas correct...il me regarda perplexe, non je ne vais pas le faire rassure toi.

-Je le suis maintenant.

Je pris la route tranquillement, l'ambiance n'était pas tendu, un peu étrange mais due à la dispute ou aux différentes discussions, nous échangions des banalités sur notre fin de journée pour le moment, le restaurant m'avait été conseillé par mon père, quand nous y entrâmes je me demandais qui il avait pu inviter dans cet endroit, lumières tamisées, ambiance romantique, ça me fit me poser encore plus de questions, nous nous installâmes avec Edward, table à l'écart comme souvent, il apprécia ma tenue, c'est un bon début pour le moment.

Au fil du repas la discussion s'orienta sur les différents événements qui s'étaient produit dernièrement, remettant tout à plat calmement, donnant des réponses là ou il pouvait en manquer, une discussion dans le calme dans un endroit neutre.

-J'en demande beaucoup je m'en rends compte Bella, je voudrai pouvoir entrer dans ta tête, non par curiosité mais pour pouvoir palier à un état dans lequel tu serais, j'ai toujours pu plus ou moins savoir en regardant une personne si elle va bien ou non, mais toi, toi Bella je n'y arrives pas ou que très rarement, tu peux sourire, rire, donner et dans un même temps être au fond du gouffre et ça, je ne sais pas le gérer, je ne suis pas tranquille quand je pars, parce que je sais que à mon retour, tu me diras que tout va bien, la seule chose qui me parle c'est ton regard mais je ne peux pas passer mon temps à bloquer ta tête pour vérifier, nous échangeâmes un petit sourire, image en tête, tout ce que je dis, reprit-il, c'est que je ne veux pas passer du bon temps de mon côté alors que la fille que j'aime ne va pas bien, ça n'a aucune logique, je ne veux pas rentrer tout sourire et te retrouver mal, alors je ne dis pas que dans les 5 minutes tu vas changer mais essaie d'y penser tout comme je vais te parler davantage.

-Tu as peur de me blesser si tu me dis quand ça ne va pas ? Il approuva, essaie, chuchotais-je, pas de me blesser mais de me dire une chose que tu aurais en temps normal gardé pour toi...

-OK...j'ai été voir Angie tout à l'heure, je me suis retrouvé à être chez elle, pour tout un tas de raison, j'ai un peu parlé avec elle, sur le fait qu'elle ne te donnait aucune nouvelle et qu'elle m'avait déçu, je n'ai par contre pas de réponse à te donner sur le fait qu'elle va t'en donner, je n'en sais rien.

-A mon tour ? Il acquiesça, j'ai été pour ma part voir Ben, pendant que je t'attendais pour rentrer des cours, Angie pose beaucoup de questions sur qui lui en veut, sur toi et moi, elle ne sait pas comment revenir, elle n'est pas malade nous le savons tout les deux, Ben dit qu'elle a honte et qu'elle préfère se planquer pour le moment, elle...je l'encourageais à continuer, elle ne le fera pas je crois, elle laissera surement le temps faire, alors je ne vais pas chercher à faire quoi que ce soit, toi non plus...pour ce qui est de ma tête, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu sauras tout, ça serait te mentir. Nous pouvons déjà commencer par se confier davantage comme nous venons de le faire, tu n'auras pas à me le redire, j'ai compris.

-J'ai compris aussi.

-Et sache que tu peux me poser des questions sur Yoda, je ne dis pas que j'aurai des réponses à te donner à chaque fois mais me demander ça tu le peux, il approuva.

-Demain c'est ton père qui t'y emmène ?

-Oui mais tu peux te joindre à lui.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant ils vont tous vouloir t'accompagner tu le sais ?

-Seulement quand tu ne pourras pas.

-Je pourrai t'accompagner à chaque fois Bella si tu en as envie, Charlie également, tu sais je peux chaque semaine faire un Shi-Fu-Mi avec lui pour nous départager, j'échappais un rire, sauf si tu préfères y aller seule.

-Je n'y tiens pas, mon père a déjà prévu que vous fassiez une séance chacun, il y en a une par semaine pour le moment, si besoin de plus selon Yoda, j'en aurai une deuxième, il n'a jamais été question que je ne t'en parle pas ou que je te mettes de côté sur ce sujet, sur aucun en réalité.

-Nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé le sujet, nous continuons dans ce sens ? j'approuvais, pourquoi tu as dis que ça te faisait peur de changer ? Je me fis pensive, nous n'épargnons pas l'autre n'oublie pas.

-Je cherche mes mots en fait mais je te dirai que je ne sais pas ce que feront ressortir les séances, les conséquences que ça aura sur moi, sur nous, sur toutes les personnes qui nous entourent, un jour j'ai dit à Emmett que pour moi c'est plus simple de me taire, plus facile à gérer parce que je vais parvenir la plupart du temps à occulter, là, je serai dedans et bien dedans, j'ai déjà vu des psy quand j'étais à la maison de repos, ça a été très bref..

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on m'aide, je n'avais pas de raison, de motivation pour vouloir m'en sortir, j'ai laissé faire les choses jusqu'à toucher vraiment le fond, j'ai continué un moment, des années même, je n'ai pas cherché à combler un manque d'une quelconque façon parce que j'aurai eut la sensation de me servir des autres pour oublier, et oublier ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, ce n'est toujours pas ce que je veux, les oublier.

-Personne ne te le demande.

-Les psys le voulaient, les « il faut faire votre deuil », cette phrase je ne l'ai jamais comprise en réalité, les gens parfois sont peu délicat, les « passe à autre chose » ou phrases du même type, ne t'aide en rien au contraire, je n'avais aucun recul à l'époque.

-Tu en as aujourd'hui ?

-Un peu plus, je sais d'avance que je ne trouverai pas de raison valable, le mieux que je puisse réussir à faire c'est de vivre avec et pour ça j'ai besoin d'aide, je veux des réponses, qu'il n'aura pas forcément.

-Pour Renée...

-Depuis la venue de Franck j'ai eut des réponses, aller la voir ça serait surtout pour connaître les siennes, je ne vois pas trop ce que Yoda pourra y faire, c'est fait maintenant, en parler sans avoir à chercher mes mots parce que lui de le blesser ça ne sera pas ma préoccupation N°1.

-Je ne saurai jamais tout sur ce qui a pu se passer ?

-Non, soufflais-je, ça je ne pourrai pas, il acquiesça, peut-être que tu en sauras plus dans une discussion qui fera que...je sais que tu écouterai, là n'est pas le problème, ça serait pour ma part nous fragiliser plutôt que nous faire avancer, mes grands-parents je peux, Franck, ma vie sur Phœnix, tout ce qui entoure Renée, Renée elle même pour le moment je te dis non.

-Si tu dois aller la voir, je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule.

-Alors tu viendras avec moi, je n'irai pas non plus chez mes grands-parents sans toi, quand je pense y retourner tu es là, il me fit un petit sourire, et cette discussion nous aurions du l'avoir bien avant d'en arriver là, tu n'auras plus mes silences.

-Tu n'auras plus les miens non plus Bella, mon passé tu le connaitras également, je t'emmènerai même sur Chicago te montrer notre ancienne vie, notre ancienne maison, les différents que j'ai pu avoir avec ma famille, la seule chose c'est que le passé je n'en parle pas, pose moi des questions, j'y répondrai.

-Fais pareil pour moi, tu voudrais y aller sur Phœnix non ?

-J'y ai pensé je le reconnais, davantage comme elle ni vit plus, non par curiosité malsaine mais j'essaie d'imaginer parfois où tu étais, ce que tu y voyais ou vivais, je veux te connaître, vraiment, c'est ça quand je dis que je voudrai tout savoir sur toi.

-Savoir ce que d'autres ne sauront jamais, savoir parce que tu es l'homme avec qui je vais partager ma vie.

-Tu as bien résumé quand tu te sentiras...

-Je suis prête à le faire, le coupais-je.

-Bella ne le fait pas pour me prouver quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne le fais pas dans ce sens, je t'emmènerai sur Phœnix, gardons ça pour nous, mon père ne comprendrait pas.

-Pas uniquement ton père, je n'en parlerai pas, ne te force pas.

-Ne me fait pas reculer, dis-je doucement.

-Partons dans quelques temps sur Phœnix, Chicago, je dois t'emmener à New-York aussi.

-Et nous devons revoir notre trajet pour cet été.

-Construire notre maison.

-Tu paniques ?

-En fait la plupart de mes sorties avec Paul, c'est que je bosse avec lui sur les apparts qu'il peut faire, je le regardais surprise, il fait la même tête quand je réussis un truc, je pouffais nerveusement, la plupart du temps il gueule, le papier je n'aime pas, sa phrase préférée c'est « putain Eddy t'es chiant », je ricanais, mais je m'améliore, le papier peint tu aimes ?

-Non, riais-je, il grimaça, la peinture c'est bien, notre maison sera en pierre tu sais...

-J'en suis bien heureux, nous aurons un appartement le temps que nous la fassions.

-Peinture, il regarda sur le côté, je vais t'emmener dans mon atelier, je vais t'apprendre à faire des mangeoires.

-Je n'ai pas de patience pour ce genre de trucs.

-Mais si tu verras !

-Je peux t'apprendre quoi moi ?

-Le patin à glace, à mettre des raclées aux jeux vidéos, le piano...je ne sais pas tout.

-Des fois j'en ai l'impression.

-Rien que pour ta phrase et vu que tu n'as aucune patience je nous achèterai un puzzle de 3000 pièces et tu le feras avec moi, il fit clairement la gueule, bon OK, commençons à 1000 pièces.

-Je t'emmènerai à un match de football américain, je grimaçais, tu veux toujours ?

-En parfaite cherche crotte je vais te dire oui, j'aimerai peut-être tout comme tu aimeras les puzzle, hé ! Les magasins doivent encore être ouvert.

-Attendons la fermeture pour y aller, je plissais mes yeux, tu veux commencer ce soir ? Demanda-t-il abattu, mon « oui » fut des plus moqueur.

-Ou que nous allions personne ne dormira encore, ta famille va être à l'affût pour voir si nous sommes réconciliés, mon père encore plus.

-Parce que tu envisageais des câlins toi ? Demanda-t-il sourire en coin clairement affiché, je remerciais le timing parfait du serveur en nous ramenant les cartes pour le dessert, je pus me cacher et me contenter de l'entendre rire dans sa barbe, qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs, c'est pour l'image, je me crispais en le voyant décaler sa chaise pour venir près de moi, il baissa ma carte, tu n'as pas répondue...

-Cullen laisse moi avoir honte tranquillement.

-Non mais je suis tout à fait disposé à te donner ce que tu souhaites, je gloussais en fixant la carte, même à plusieurs reprises si ça ne te suffit pas, un petit son étrange me trahit, ça l'amuse lui, je risquais un regard vers lui, Swan ? J'aurai pu glousser, rire ou je ne sais quoi mais son regard...

-Je t'aime, dis-je sans sourire, je posais un baiser le faisant perdurer, je bloquais à cause des frissons aussi, ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il le murmura contre ma bouche.

-Je ne vais pas commencer à t'embrasser ici, je m'éloignais à peine, juste pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchotais-je.

-Si je commence je ne vais pas vouloir arrêter ou être interrompue, le serveur foira le timing quand il nous demanda si nous avions commandés, dans ce genre là, me dit-il, nous passâmes rapidement nos commandes, il prit ma main, embrassant ma paume, refermant la sienne par dessus, restons sur ton puzzle pour le moment, nous nous sourîmes, allons à sa recherche en espérant que ce soit fermé, tu t'en rends compte que si nous rentrons et que nous le commençons ils ne vont rien comprendre, nous rîmes doucement.

-Nous devons mettre Emmett et Jasper en stress, avec ça nous réussirons et en bonus nous aurons tout ceux qui se trouveront à la villa.

-Finalement, ça me tente bien, rit-il.

-L'avantage c'est que seuls nous deux comprendront.

-Encore mieux.

Nous étions en route pour la villa, puzzle sur la banquette arrière, ils étaient bien à la villa, nous nous installâmes sur la table du salon sous les regards d'incompréhension, nous rîmes mentalement échangeant un regard, son regard perdit en sournoiserie en voyant les petites pièces sur la table, je remerciais Esmée qui nous trouva une planche pour pouvoir le déplacer, nous étions à trier pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé, nous par moment, la télé à nouveau, une fois mise dedans je restais sur les pièces et Edward, mon rire ne fut absolument pas discret.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, riais-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un angle et tu as mit une pièce qui va au centre.

-Oui mais regarde ça marche, je riais bêtement, tant que ça s'emboite la position on s'en fout, j'eus un temps d'arrêt pour ma pensée malsaine, le rire de Emmett me fit passer cramoisie, il ne fut plus le seul à rire, il se leva venant vers nous.

-Check petit frère, demanda-t-il mort de rire, ils se tapèrent dans la main, il a tout comprit, Bella, tu check ? Respires tout va bien, je le fis, il repartit s'assoir.

-Tu as voulut qu'on puzzle, me murmura-t-il, je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche, ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

Nous nous remîmes dans notre activité, je pensais à sa phrase, elle passait en boucle, encore et encore, j'avais ensuite les images en tête et quelques soupirs qui ne lui échappèrent pas, nos petits regards mi-frustrés, mi-ne me fait pas rire, ne nous aidèrent en rien. Mon portable sonna, je me levais allant le récupérer dans mon sac, Angie...un message long, très long, je retournais m'assoir pour le lire, selon son message elle pensait que je ne lui adresserai plus la parole, ça n'avait jamais effleuré mon esprit, elle me demandait de ne pas répondre pour le moment, de laisser le week-end passer.

-Chérie, murmura Edward, je lui donnais mon téléphone le laissant lire, si tu veux répondre maintenant fais le, si tu veux aller la voir vas-y.

-Pour le moment c'est avec toi que je suis, notre soirée, alors je répondrai demain...continues à emboiter tes pièces peu importe la position, tant que ça marche...je pouffais me remettant dedans, pouffement qui partit en rire, voir un puzzle et penser sexe, soufflais-je, tu as changé ma vision des choses Cullen, nous rîmes bêtement en regardant la table.

-C'est amusant ton truc finalement.

-Tu vois ! Peut-être que j'apprécierai de voir des grands garçons courir derrière une baballe dans les bras.

-Ce n'est pas que ça.

-C'est aussi du dopage, de l'argent, des résultats faussés, les seuls regards aimants furent ceux de Esmée, Ali' et Rose, bein quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Les puzzles c'est quoi selon toi ? Me demanda Emmett contrarié, nous le regardions, ouais OK mauvais exemple, ne touche pas au foot si tu veux pas vraiment nous fâcher, on ne touche pas au foot.

-Tu sais j'ai compris Emmett, je disais juste que...chéri qui grogne près de moi me stoppa, tu es sérieux en plus de ça.

-On ne touche pas au foot, Jasper se sentit obligé de le dire lui aussi.

-Waw ça va être ambiance de feu dans les gradins, riais-je.

-Je te montrerai les plus beaux, me dit Rose, crois moi ça occupe, je vais te chercher les cartes de Emmett ! J'éclatais de rire, Rose me fit signe d'arrêter, il a vraiment des cartes, elle se retint de rire partant rapidement.

-On ne touche pas à mes cartes non plus, ni celle de Jasper et de Eddy,je m'étranglais au dernier prénom, je regardais à gauche, à droite, personne surtout, Bella méfie toi.

-Non mais...tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Vous collectionnez les cartes, les trucs des petits garçons.

-Elles sont dédicacées ! S'écria Jasper, ça vaut de l'argent, pour certaines, Carlisle !

-C'est de ma faute, je leur ai transmit quand ils étaient plus jeunes, nous nous amusions à leur courir après pour un autographe.

-Ok, dis-je simplement, quoi dire d'autre honnêtement, Rose arriva avec un album.

-Je te montres les essentiels, après je te laisse dans votre jeu.

Il y avait de beaux bébés oui, j'expliquais à Rose que ensuite avec leur casque nous ne les verrons pas, elle m'affirma qu'elle pouvait en reconnaître rien que au postérieur ainsi que Ali', j'allais être initiée dans peu, il y eut un débat entre frères pour déterminer quels cartes étaient à Emmett ou à Edward, ce dernier les avaient confiées et non données à Emmett, la dispute passée, bien que je crois que Edward prenait sur lui pour ne pas m'affoler davantage, nous nous remîmes dans notre occupation commençant à avancer, chéri il est à fond en fait, ça nous fit passer le temps, nous étions la plupart du temps baissés sur la table, parlant tout bas, j'en apprenais plus sur son truc de « fan », c'était mignon de l'entendre en parler.

Nous attendîmes d'être les derniers pour aller dans la chambre, d'avoir autant attendu me donna des crampes d'estomac et me rendit nerveuse, mais à partir du moment ou il m'embrassa j'oubliais tout.

**Pov Emmett.**

Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir avant de descendre rejoignant ma famille à table, petit-déjeuner ça ne se néglige pas.

-Y en a ils sont réconcilies, dis-je tout content, ils rirent, vidons les lieux pour notre survie, p'pa, m'man, une journée avec vos rejetons ?

-Préparons nous vite et en silence, rit ma mère.

En 30 minutes nous étions tous dehors, leur laissant la villa, j'avais tout fermé, rideaux, stores, villa déserte, j'avais même rangé leur voiture dans le garage, nourris Helyos mais avec Rose, je n'y vais pas seul, je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas blond non plus, pour hier nous pensions qu'ils rentreraient chez Charlie d'où notre présence, partir ensuite ça aurait manqué de discrétion, nous nous rattraperons aujourd'hui.


	29. Chapter 29 saison 2

De retour et ça me fait très plaisir de vous retrouver ^^

Pour celles qui ne sont pas sur facebook, des problèmes familiaux m'ont fait arrêter les publications.

J'ai normalement répondue à chacune pour les reviews.

**Galswinthe, je m'en remets à toi pour les futures corrections :)**

**Flo, merci pour les relectures, les encouragements et ton indéfectible soutien**

**Je vous dis à toutes merci à nouveau pour la patience et les messages laissés sur facebook.**

**Juste avant, ça fait longtemps pour vous comme pour moi, si vous avez l occasion de relire l'autre chapitre ou du moins le survoler pour vous remettre dedans, au pire nous en étions à un chapitre précédent remplit de disputes, une Angie qui tarde à s'expliquer ou ne serait-ce que s'excuser...tout le chapitre n'est pas basé dessus rassurez-vous, plusieurs jours sont concentrés, c'est également un chapitre qui vous indiquera ce qui va arriver ou ce qui est supposer arriver par la suite.**

_**Encore merci à toutes,pour vos reviews, sans oublier les ajouts en favoris ou alertes ; **_bellariane, xIvresse, Laura Fiction, salma06, lincece49, MamaCullen20, lisouarras, Lixichaa, Clem gagaofrobsten, Bella Potter Malfoy Cullen, cylia57.

Aux Anonymes ^^

**Arizunia** ; Merci beaucoup ^^

**BECULLEN** ; très psycho je ne sais pas mais prise de tête je dis un grand OUI ! Mais ça n arrivera que très rarement, ils ont tous besoin de voir un psy je crois XD tant que tu penses que malgré tout ils se complètent c'est le principal ^^ Yoda, que la force soit avec lui, grand besoin il en aura, Bella également, qui n'a pas besoin d'aide dans cette fic sérieusement ? Angie foire et pas qu'un peu mais en amitié, amour, relation familiale rien ne peut être parfait...Ton amie Stanley va revenir mais si, mais si, des choses à mettre en place avant et par la suite elle sera là pour ton plus grand plaisir :) le petit moment en boite, les avis ont été très mitigés ce qui n'est pas plus mal, si tout le monde est OK c'est dommage ;) tant que tu adores tout va bien, des bisous !

**Marie**; Paul reste Paul, Angie tu ne seras peut-être pas déçue encore longtemps, je l'aime bien cette petite, si je gâche l'histoire, je te laisse bien sur ton avis sans soucis mais pour moi tout le monde fait des erreurs, personne n'est parfait, enfin je te laisse lire la suite :)

**Marie** ; (G) j'ai retenu XD je vais te répondre comme si je ne l'avais pas à moitié fait en MP, alors oublie et on reprend mdrr...

les relations Bella/Edward et Bella/Paul oui je les aimes énormément prise de tête ou non, mon humour à deux balles et répliques dans le même tarifs te font rire, j'ai envie de te deire ENJOY ! Je vais continuer à trouver des choses du même type, en pire peut-être, mais comme ils sont tous un peu stupides ça aide pas mal à dévier ^^ Paul et son passé oui il y aura bien plus de précisions, ils vont tous y passer à un moment ou à un autre...Bella/Angie dans leurs idées débiles elles m'ont fait avoir des fous rires très stupide, quand ça foire par contre c'est autre chose, Angie n'assure pas, je les aime bien donc forcément ce n'est pas une situation qui va persister. Les Bébés, chef, caporal, sergents, soldat me manquent aussi, des missions j'en ai en tête il faut simplement que je mettes certaines choses en place avant de revenir sur du plus crétin. 5Éme relecture lol il faudrait que je la relises complètement, pour le moment non, ça serait encore prendre du retard sur la publication. Après t'avoir répondu à ta réponse, je reprends ta review ! Pour ne pas qu ils se dispersent et moi par la même occasion je dois obligatoirement remettre les choses à plat que ça doivent repasser par des disputes ou non, je ne laisserai notre petit couple en mauvaise passe trop longtemps, comme tu le dis si bien, être en couple ça s'apprend et dans le mesure ou c'est la première fois pour eux 2 qu'ils le sont il est logique que tout ne soit pas parfait, ça ne serait pas logique et ça serait surtout trop facile, au fil du temps les défauts sont plus apparent mais là encore c'est normal, les réflexes ne s'évanouissent pas en si peu de temps... Angie je te laisse lire ^^ et Edward n'est pas en tord face à sa réaction quand il voit Angie rire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Eddy est trop protecteur oui mais on en revient à ton « être en couple ça s'apprend ». Jared je l'aime aussi défouloir ou ami, de préférence pour son jeu « mettre Bella mal à l'aise ». mon adresse mail tu l'as, MP sur facebook, nous allons reprendre nos discussions ^^ j'apprécie tout autant :)

**Loise17** : Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà lue, j'ai un doute, au cas où WELCOME ^^ des moments Bella/Helyos il y en aura d'autre oui, je les affectionne donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...sur les chapitres, la saison 2 comme la 1 en comportement 45 donc sans compter celui ci encore 14 ça laisse encore du temps, merci pour la review.

**Uukate** : Tes chiens sont légèrement radins je tiens à te le dire mdr une marche de Noël ? Ça m'a l'air bucolique, j'aime ce qui est bucolique...je me reprends et te réponds ! Angie et sa réaction foireuse tu auras la suite et fin juste en dessous, je crois que bizarrement plus tu tiens à la personne plus tu foires quand tu veux te rattraper. Jasper mon petit blond loin d'être c.. je pense pareil, prétendre comprendre quand on ne l a pas connu ça n'a rien d'évident, ils essaient au moins c'est déjà ça, bisous et allez caresse à tes chiens radins.

**Syrine** ; Le clash j'ai adoré le faire, Eddy énervé il vend du rêve ^^ merci pour le retournement de la situation, ne pas te remercier pour tes reviews ferait de moi une pimbêche, je ne l'ai pas toujours fait et j'en suis désolée mais quoi qu'il en soit MERCI que ça te plaise ou non, ne me reste plus qu'à continuer à te conquérir (je parle dans ma fic lol, ma phrase fait bizarre) grosses bises à toi aussi :)

**Lydie** : Dark Eddy..ça lui fait gagner des points ^^ qu'ils s'ouvrent plus l'un à l autre j'en envie de dire qu'il était temps, ça me dérangeait que ce soit régulièrement à Bella de se remettre en question, là c'est équitable, Paul c'est Paul, j'aime Paul mais ça tout le monde l'a comprit je pense XD le puzzle, je voulais que Eddy s'affiche un peu,bien que il n'est pas tord non plus, le jour ou il boira plus que de raison, niveau affiche il sera peut-être bon lol FOOOOOOOOOOOO à toi aussi

**Béatrice** ; Pour le puzzle tu auras peut être un sourire idiot maintenant ^^ Angie qui nous fait n importe quoi, Edward qui s'énerve mais pour arriver sur la remise à plat pour tout le monde, je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen, il fallait que ça vienne de l'intérieur, de leur groupe, c'est tombé sur Angie :) le POV Angela, désolée je ne l'ai pas fait, j'aurai pu mais je n'ai pas pu me mettre dans sa tête, à bientôt...

**Laccro** ; Le prochain chapitre reprend et clôture le précédent, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je n'ai pu publier plus rapidement, tu ne me traumatises pas avec la ponctuation, au contraire, ça m'aide à améliorer alors je te dirai comme précédemment n'hésites pas à me faire part des choses qui te « dérange », merci pour ta review, à bientôt j'espère et vive Emmett ;)

**Elodie** ; fooo je suis contente que tu ai aimé et oui quand on y réfléchit j'ai fait un chapitre d'engueulade Oo mais tout les abcès sont percés maintenant, ils vont pouvoir redevenir un minimum stupide, j'espère que ton Paris-Brest n'était pas si mauvais malgré qu'il soit devenu tiède mais depuis le temps tu as du amplement le digérer XD

**Ilonka** : Ils devraient s'expliquer plus souvent ça éviterai d'en arriver là ^^ Prends soin de toi également et merci

* * *

**Chapitre 29 Saison 2.**

**Pov Edward.**

Je me réveillais...je dus prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre, ma tête posée contre les omoplates de Bella qui dormait sur le dos, nous étions inversés sur le lit, ah oui ça me revient maintenant, ah oui quand même, je me gardais mon rire regardant ma Bella encore profondément endormie, ses cheveux dans le vide, je me redressais pour la regarder, elle dormait plus que bien, me redresser ne fut pas forcément la meilleure idée, les courbatures m'en firent part, je repris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, nous sommes dimanche et le réveil indique 9heures, trop tôt pour se réveiller...Je soulevais la couette de ses reins en embrassant le creux, je remontais posant des baisers le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque, ma main sur ses côtes, je respirais son odeur dans son cou, elle soupira me faisant frissonner, j'embrassais son épaule, les frissons furent pour elle. Je rabattis la couette sur nous, elle se retourna, j'embrassais son cou descendant sur son sein, ses côtes, sa hanche elle sursauta et pouffa, je reposais un baiser en souriant, son aine, elle me refit remonter m'embrassant doucement, vu comment je morflais niveau musculaire, ça devait être pire pour elle, nous restions sage, nous câlinant simplement. Commençant à vraiment ressentir la faim, nous allâmes nous doucher, marcher est une mauvaise idée, ça nous fit rire dans tout les cas, enfin son rire ne dura pas longtemps, nous descendîmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, nous dit ma mère, je vais sur Seattle rejoindre Carlisle, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon, merci, dis-je.

-Alors je file, pour ce midi je vous ai préparé à manger, nous la remercions, elle nous fit un sourire idiot.

Nous nous préparâmes notre petit-déjeuner nous mettant devant la télé, nous terminions rapidement de manger pour pouvoir nous mettre dans les bras de l'autre, je m'allongeais à moitié, Bella entre mes jambes, son torse contre le mien, une couverture sur nous et nous pûmes végéter devant les dessins animés.

-Amour, le week-end prochain tu te sentirais d'aller sur Phœnix ? Elle posa son menton sur mon torse, il faudrait y aller en avion, en voiture ça nous prendrait plus d'une journée...

-Si tu te sens d'y aller le week-end prochain je te suis, elle acquiesça, le seul souci c'est que personne ne louera une voiture à des mineurs et si personne ne doit être au courant nous ne pouvons pas demander à qui que ce soit de le faire pour nous.

-Frank le ferait.

-Tu veux vraiment mêler Frank ?

-Non...avion et taxi, bus...nous grimacions, nous trouverons bien un moyen.

-Sécher le vendredi.

-Avec quel excuse pour nos parents ?

-Nous pouvons ne rien leur dire, les autres nous couvriraient sans soucis, sans poser de questions non plus et faire comme si après les cours nous partons en week-end, si personne ne doit être au courant il ne nous reste que ça, les prochaines vacances ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

-Tu préférerai que nous attendions un peu ?

-Non, nous allons bien trouver, elle approuva reposant sa tête, et dormir dans la voiture ça ? Elle me regarda, quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment connaître ce que je faisais de mes week-end ou de mes vacances quand Renée n'était pas là ?

-Oui.

-Alors on dormira dans la voiture, juste une nuit voir deux...

-Je ferai comme toi tu faisais, je veux savoir, attend...Nous sommes tranquille en fait, lundi c'est férié, c'est le jour de la commémoration de Martin Luther King, partons vendredi après les cours, le proviseur ne te prendra pas la tête pour tes absences, pas besoin de se faire couvrir, partir en fin de semaine sera parfait, elle me fit un sourire se redressant pour m'embrasser, mon ange tu penses que ça ira ? De retourner là-bas, elle resta face à moi.

-J'ai besoin de te montrer, elle m'embrassa à nouveau l'appuyant davantage que le précédent, elle se remit contre moi jusqu'à ce que mes frères et sœurs se joignent à nous.

-C'est bien vous allez être aussi actifs que nous aujourd'hui, railla Emmett.

-C'est dimanche, dit Bella.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non mais ça veut dire que nous ne ferons qu'une chose, rien, parce que le dimanche c'est un jour ou nous ne faisons rien, enfin le dimanche c'est un jour qui sert à rien et...

-Elle est encore fatiguée ça doit être pour ça, nous dit Ali'.

-Oui je me tais, rit-elle, tiens une sieste, elle mit son visage face au dossier, je remis la couverture sur elle, ma main sur sa joue.

-Vous ne bougez pas aujourd'hui ? Leur demandais-je.

-Serait-ce une manière polie de nous demander de partir ? Me demanda Rose.

-Même pas, souriais-je.

-Un petit tour de moto certainement, dit Emmett, j'emmène ma blonde évidemment.

-Ali' veut m'utiliser comme mannequin et m'enfoncer des aiguilles, Bella pouffa, toi dors, elle se redressa.

-Ali' je peux jouer à la poupée vaudou vivante ? Jasper fixait Ali' inquiet de sa réponse.

-Non, rit-elle, c'est ma poupée et ma poupée si je la pique elle va être contrariée.

-Merci, lui dit-il rassuré, Bella une autre idée à la con ? Elle le regarda et se mit à rire.

-Tu sais je t'imagines vraiment en poupée vaudou, en poupée tout court...

-Oh mais ça aussi j'y joue ! Dit Ali' nous les regardions, il faut bien que nous nous occupions, nos regards se portèrent sur Jasper, il aime bien quand je joue avec lui, je le regardais froidement.

-C'est ta jumelle qui déconne là, pas moi, remarque que c'est toujours ta jumelle qui déconne, lui dire non en plus, il grimaça.

-Tu te souviens Eddy quand nous permutions ? Et merde elle le ressort, Emmett éclata de rire.

-Eddy en Ali' et inversement, balança Emmett.

-Alors pourquoi tout le monde te charrie sur tes tendances de trans ? Demanda Bella à Emmett, si amour l'a fait.

-Je n'ai pas de tendance...

-Oui OK, grommela Bella, répond !

-Chef ?

-Répond le trans' refoulé, il l'insulta rien qu'avec son regard, Bella riait, pas qu'elle en fait.

-Je t'emmerde mais parce que eux c'était considéré comme mignon et qu'ils échangeaient seulement les personnalités, je t'emmerde encore, pas les vêtements, ils étaient flippant pour moi, Eddy il venait me voir et quand je lui ordonnais un truc il répétait, « moi je suis Ali', moi je suis Ali', demande à Edward » et ça répété de nombreuses fois avec l'air d'y croire à fond, pareil pour Ali'.

-Des schyzos, ria Bella, amour regarde nos esprits tordus se rejoignent !

-J'en suis ravi, riais-je, nous le faisions à nos parents, quand ils appelaient Ali' c'est moi qui venait, c'est un jeu qui pouvait durer longtemps.

-Des psychopathes, soupira Emmett.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? Demanda Bella.

-Maman, dit Ali' a proposée à Eddy de mettre une robe et moi de faire pipi debout, ça nous a refroidit, du coup ils ont vite trouvés des idées du même genre pour nous calmer comme me couper les cheveux, Eddy lui faire des couettes, ce genre de trucs qui font que tu changes de jeux avec tes parents, quand Emmett était seul avec nous , nous recommencions, niant ensuite devant nos parents quand il nous balançait.

-Le meilleur était d'accusé Emmett, dis-je, comme il nous prenait pour ses larbins, nous faisions certaines choses mais non sans coup foireux.

-Ils crachaient dans ma bouffe, Bella poussa un son d'écœurement, j'ai cassé le G.I Joe de Eddy, son préféré et décapité la Barbie de Ali', le seul qui s'est fait engueuler dans l'histoire c'est moi, les mioches pleuraient.

-Amour...elle avait les yeux tristes, je t'en rachèterai un.

-J'ai eut le temps de m'en remettre, riais-je, ne te donne pas cette peine.

-T'es méchant ! Dit Bella à Emmett.

-Arrête, c'était eux les merdeux dans l'histoire la plupart du temps, les « je me mets à pleurer quand je suis près de Emmett juste pour que les parents m'engueule » ils me l'ont fait de nombreuses fois, les « Emmett il a dit que...Emmett il m'a insulté de... » Emmett ne disait rien pourtant.

-Ça devait être sympa l'ambiance, dit Rose.

-Toi tu me frappais carrément, dit Jasper, Rose eut un fou rire, ce que je détestais le plus c'était quand elle m'attrapait les pieds et qu'elle me trainait dans le couloir pour me foutre dans un placard, j'avais peur du noir, tout ça pour que je lui obéisses.

-Et ça marchait, rit-elle, il me suppliait dans le placard en pleur, il ne ressortait que quand il promettait de faire ce que je voulais.

-Je me suis vengé en l'affichant devant ses « amoureux » de l'école.

-Et nous en revenons à moi qui le traine dans le placard.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je regrette moins du coup de ne pas avoir eut de frères ou de sœurs, dit Bella.

-La plupart du temps nous étions en guerre, dit Emmett, quand les Hale se sont pointés ça a un peu changé ou empiré ça dépendait des moments, ça occupe les journées en tout cas, sourit-il.

-Je me doute bien, je préfères vous avoir plus âgés.

-T'aurai été une tortionnaire je suis sure, rit Ali', Eddy tu lui aurais fait la misère ou lui parce que comme il aimait à le répéter « les filles c'est nul, ça fait que pleurer »

-Ah oui vraiment ? Me demanda Bella moqueuse.

-C'était nul parce que Emmett voulait Rose et Ali' voulait Jasper, je me suis vite ennuyé après.

-Petit père, railla Rose.

-Toi qu'est-ce que je ne pouvais pas te blairer, dis-je, nous rîmes tous, dés le départ le ton a été donné.

-Je ne pouvais pas te saquer non plus, je te trouvais moche, alors je ne pouvais pas t'aimer.

-Trop futile pour moi, elle arrêtait pas de geindre, dis-je à Bella, « trop froid », « trop de soleil » « trop calorique », je soupirais blasé sous les rires, Emmett qui en tombe amoureux...le début de la fin.

-Du coup il a encore fait plus de sale coup, dit Emmett, les pré-ados, c'est horrible, voix de pute pour les mecs, nous rîmes tous, « hé Rose tu me plais » il avait prit une voix de pré-pubère nous faisant encore plus rire, je me suis prit l'acné en plus, j'ai était le seul d'ailleurs, je ne revivrai pas cette époque.

-Surtout pas ta période gothique, railla Bella.

-Toi tu me cherches aujourd'hui, rit-il en lui faisant un doigt, toi tu n'as pas eut l'acné ?

-Nope, j'ai été la parfaite planche à pain qui malgré le soleil ne bronze pas, cheveux plus ou moins court qui m'a valut d'être prise pour un garçon parfois, nous nous moquions, je ne revivrai pas non plus cet époque, j'étais celle en retard pour tout.

-Les moches d'hier font les beaux de demain, dit Emmett.

-Joli, rit Bella, tu l'as sort d'où celle-là ?

-Je ne sais pas mais en tant que ancien moche je te comprends sache le.

-Je t'en remercie, sourit-elle, bon après...

-Elle va pas être d'accord, soupira Ali', avec le « les beaux de demain », ne dis rien Bella, prends le compliment c'est tout, Bella allait parler, ne dis rien, ça suffit, elle me regarda.

-Si tu attends de l'aide de ma part tu es mal partie, le plus moche c'était Jasper, aucun rapport mais je tenais à le préciser, elle pouffa.

-Tu peux parler le roux, dit Jasper mauvais, Emmett et son acné, toi et tes cheveux roux, j'étais juste maigre, nous l'étions tous, non Emmett a été rond plus ou moins.

-La faute à la bouffe, le sport a compensé.

-Rose, dit Bella, tu as été moche un jour ?

-Tu vas me redire que même Barbie je la complexerai ? Rit-elle.

-Oui ça je le pense toujours, sourit-elle.

-Non, dit Jasper, elle a toujours été jolie, pas de période ingrate.

-Oh t'es mignon petit frère ! Merci.

-Moi non plus hein, dit Ali' hargneuse, je n'ai pas eut de sales périodes...

-Ali', rit Bella, toi j'ai vu des photos donc je sais que c'est non, ma jumelle lui sourit satisfaite et la remercia.

-Tu es ma skipper, lui dit Jasper sérieusement, ne l'oublie jamais, nous ne pûmes que nous moquer de sa phrase de merde, Ali' par contre en était niaise.

-Et dire que ça marche, rit Emmett, il prit son téléphone et son rire se calma, haussement de sourcil, soupir et portable à nouveau posé sur la table, je le fixais voulant comprendre, il me fit signe de la tête pour aller dans la cuisine, allez je fais le brave, Eddy aides moi à débarrasser !

Je le suivis, mettant tout dans le lave-vaisselle, je regardais son portable, sms de Angie qui demande comment va Bella et si selon lui elle pense que ça s'arrangera, je ne comprenais pas tout.

-Elle en a envoyé à tout le monde, Ali', Rose, Jasper...

-Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien, je lui ai déjà répondu en plus.

-Pourtant elle a envoyé un sms à Bella vendredi soir pourquoi elle vous soulerait avec ?

-Lundi arrive demain, elle panique.

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans l'histoire, elle va voir Bella, s'excuse et s'explique et nous passerons tous à autre chose.

-Elle a décidée de se compliquer la vie.

-Qu'elle se la complique c'est son problème pas le votre.

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne répondrai pas, Bella arriva ouvrant le frigo, elle prit son tube de chocolat nous regardant avec un petit sourire qui s'estompa.

-C'est le fait que je prennes mon chocolat qui vous mets dans un état pareil.

-Non, dit Emmett, Angie qui se la joue psychopathe a nous bombarder de sms...elle prit une gorgée de son « biberon » se rapprochant en même temps, je lui montrais le sms.

-Tu lui a répondu ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non elle m'a dit lundi alors ça sera lundi, ça vous tente une compétition de jeux vidéo ? Filles contre garçons ? Nous approuvâmes, je vais bien, nous dit-elle, j'ai du mal à la comprendre c'est tout, allons-y acné et rouquin, elle partit devant en riant.

-Va falloir la détendre, dit Emmett, une raclée ça va la faire redescendre.

-Elle est nulle de toute façon, elle réapparut, je sursautais comme un con.

-Je suis nulle...ah vraiment ? Railla-t-elle.

-Non mais mon ange...si en fait tu es nulle mais nous allons travailler dessus, Emmett me lâcha non sans rire, je me rapprochais de Bella posant mes mains sur ses hanches, me collant à elle.

-Tu cherches à me séduire Cullen ? Ça ne me fera pas oublier tu sais...

-Non ça je le pense vraiment, je l'embrassais en souriant, oui elle a toujours son chocolat en main, tu te sens d'attaque toi à bouger ? Elle sauta enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, par réflexe mes mains atterrirent sur ses fesses.

-Moi je suis prête et toi ? Souffla-t-elle, je pris une inspiration.

-Tu fais ton allumeuse parce que nous allons jouer hein ? Tu cherches à me déconcentrer, elle m'embrassa redescendant ensuite, j'aurai pu avoir une réaction tout autre mais j'éclatais de rire, ça aurait pu marcher si ton visage ne montrait pas de la souffrance, ça va ? Riais-je.

-Non, rit-elle, je regrette, allons jouer et en souffrance, foooo, je la suivis en riant bêtement.

Nous laissions Rose et Jasper commencer, elle perdit et l'eut mauvaise, le gagnant restait, ce fut au tour de Bella, nous avions fait la place nécessaire, elle prit une nouvelle ration de chocolat, retirant son gilet, débardeur bleu nuit, rien de provoquant juste que son bas ventre apparent ça me convenait bien, son bas aussi, je vais me concentrer sur le jeu tiens...ils commencèrent, elle grimace donc elle souffre, ça me fit rire plus qu'autre chose en connaissant la cause.

-Bella tu peux faire mieux que ça, l'encouragea Rose.

-Je vais me transformer en tennis-woman tu vas voir, j'ai toujours voulut le faire, la pro et tout, je vais tout donner !

-Elle a prit quoi ce matin ? Me demanda Emmett, il regarda le biberon de Bella, tout s'explique nous souffla-t-il.

Elle donna tout en effet nous faisant rire comme des cons en poussant le même cri que pouvaient faire les joueurs de tennis, ce fut pire quand Charlie arriva, elle ne l'avait pas vu encore trop concentrée dans sa connerie, je vous rassure ils n'avaient rien de sexy, ça m'arrangeait d'où le fait que j'en ris, je devrai l'aider d'ailleurs.

-Chérie...

-Pas le temps amour, pas le temps, elle repoussa un cri, c'est le rire de Charlie qui la calma, elle resta figée face à l'écran, je vais encore vivre un moment de solitude c'est ça ? Nous lui répondîmes « oui » en riant, elle soupira résignée...

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir mon ange.

-Je regrette crois moi, elle prit une inspiration, tête un coup à gauche, un coup à droite et se tourna, papa quelle surprise !

-Niveau surprise j'en ai une belle aussi.

-Pas surprise alors, quel plaisir papa, elle alla lui faire un bisou, les jeux vidéo sont néfastes.

-Je m'en rends compte, rit-il, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous laisser Hikuma, je dois aller sur Seattle pour le boulot.

-Elle est où ? Demanda Emmett.

-Dans la voiture, il partit la chercher limite en courant, je prends ça comme un oui, je dois filer, je repasse ce soir si vous êtes là.

-Nous serons là, dis-je, il me fit un sourire moqueur, oui je sais, « bon courage fiston », merci papa Charlie.

-De rien, il embrassa la tête de Bella, tu as perdue au fait ?

-Oui, dit-elle déçue, mais le sport suivant sera la boxe, je me vengerai.

-Tu sais en faire ?

-Non, dit-elle abattue, Emmett arriva avec Hikuma dans les bras, bébé chien ! Viens voir maman, elle la prit dans les bras, je ne sais qui entre Bella et Hikuma sont les plus hystériques de se revoir, Charlie nous salua avant de repartir, elles finirent par se reprendre, elle posa Hikuma au sol partant dans la cuisine.

-Hé Bella, dit Ali', tu nous la refait ?

-Non, rit-elle, mon papa m'a coupé tout mes moyens, mais Ali' c'est à toi, faisons une compétition, ça défoule en plus, elle me rejoignit, j'étais à moitié allongé, elle se mit entre mes jambes, son dos contre moi, mes mains retrouvèrent ses hanches, elle étira ses bras, demain je regretterai amour.

-Nous te remercierons de nous avoir fait rire, j'embrassais sa joue pendant qu'elle souriait, elle bloqua ma tête avec son bras recula à peine la sienne pour m'embrasser, les autres étant trop occupés dans le jeu.

Sa main serra ma nuque, la mienne dans son cou, nous approfondîmes notre baiser, le faisant perdurer, je ne lui dirai pas mais pour jouer là oui je serai certainement déconcentré, nous posâmes de simples baisers tout en nous regardant, elle est perturbante cette fille, de ce que je perçus ils décidèrent de sortir Hikuma, partant tous ensemble, pour nous arranger ou non, j'appréciais de me retrouver seul avec Bella, nous reprîmes là ou nous en étions quand nous fûmes surs qu'ils étaient dehors, nous faisant plus avide, ma main glissa sous son boxer sous ses gémissements, son envie aussi, se fut à mon tour de la bloquer, ma main serrant légèrement sa nuque pendant que mes doigts s'immisçaient en elle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau au rythme de mes va et viens, son dos m'écrasant contre mon torse, sa respiration coupée, ses cuisses qui se refermaient me bloquant parfois, ça nous pourrait pas en rester là, nous le savions tout les deux et nous n'aurions pas la journée. Nous nous levâmes rapidement partant dans le bureau juste à côté. Nous fîmes au plus vite nous faisant même le jeu de courir nus dans le salon après s'être assurés qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus, nous nous remîmes dans le canapé, à nouveau remplit de douleurs mais de la bonne douleur soit dit en passant, nous avions juste inversés, je restais sur elle, ma tête sur sa poitrine.

-Amour, je me redressais, tu t'es senti mis à l'écart avec tes frères et sœurs ?

-Avec l'arrivée de Rose et Jasper ? Elle acquiesça, oui, ils le savent, maintenant que je suis en couple je comprends mieux certaines choses.

-Pas de rancœur ?

-Aucune non, c'est le passé, une autre question ? Elle me sourit.

-Non pas pour le moment, je comprends pourquoi tu les as fuit, c'est juste que je repensais à notre discussion avec eux, je remontais pour l'embrasser, baiser qu'elle me rendit, nous les entendîmes revenir, je me remis sur sa poitrine.

**Pov Bella.**

**Lundi **

J'avais prit le volant de la voiture de Edward, nous arrivions sur le parking, suivit de la Jeep de Emmett, ils étaient tous dedans, étant un peu en avance, nous parlions entre nous, riant, moi de moins en moins j'angoissais de voir Angie en fait, Edward s'en était rendu compte, il me gardait contre lui embrassant ma tempe, nous attendions Ben et Angie. Quand je vis leur voiture je la suivis des yeux, il se gara près de nous, à la tête que faisait Angie elle n'était pas à son aise, le « bonjour » de Ben fut plus chaleureux que celui de Angie qui regarda ensuite plus le lycée que nous, le malaise s'installa rapidement, enfin il était difficile à ne pas ressentir bien que Rose et Ali' tentaient de sauver le truc, Edward parlait avec Ben, je ne la comprenais pas en fait, je ne la reconnaissais pas non plus, bras croisés contre l'aile de la voiture de Ben, les yeux rivés sur les marches du lycée et plus Edward me serrait contre lui plus je sentais qu'il se retenait de l'ouvrir, ce n'était pas le seul je crois, j'étais trop occupée à la fixer en fait, j'attendais de croiser son regard mais visiblement nous ignorer, m'ignorer ça lui convenait mieux.

-Bella, me souffla Ben, ça va ? J'approuvais, je lui fit un petit regard vers Angie, il haussa légèrement les épaules, tête de blasé, si vous voulez qu'on bouge...je le retenais par le bras, lui faisant non de la tête, Eddy ?

-Tu n'as pas à partir, au fait ce soir Paul se charge de toi, je n'y serai pas.

-C'est censé me faire plaisir ? Chéri lui fit un sourire narquois, vous n'êtes pas là de la soirée ?

-Si, dit Edward, juste que je ferai autre chose pendant que vous êtes au sport, si tu veux passer, passe, possible que Paul t'emmène, vois ça avec lui.

-Je vais faire comme ça.

Le début des cours sonna, nous récupérâmes nos sacs nous dirigeant vers nos salles de cours, je ne sais pas ce que Ben sortit à Angie mais ça ne semblait pas être des mots tendres...n'ayant pas grand chose à en dire nous n'en reparlions pas avec Edward pendant les cours, il prenait sur lui surtout et moi, j'étais à tenter de la comprendre, en fin de journée c'était toujours au même stade et les autres en devenaient clairement agacés.

Ma première séance ne fut pas des plus simple, remplit de la part de Yoda, de « pourquoi » ?, « qu'avez-vous ressentit » ? à nouveau des « pourquoi » ?, il pose trop de questions bien que ce soit son boulot, nous étions rentrés après avoir marchés dans Seattle, j'avais envie de cuisiner pour mes hommes, Paul et Ben n'étant pas encore arrivés, je me lançais avec l'aide de mon père et Edward, j'étais à débarrasser pendant que c'était dans le four, mon père à l'arrière de la maison à s'amuser avec Hikuma, chéri à la douche, et Angie qui arrive, je haussais les sourcils dans ma cuisine, elle me vit, au moins elle ne fit pas machine arrière c'était un début, elle frappa à la porte je lui ouvris la laissant rentrer, nous retournions dans la cuisine.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, commença-t-elle, je voulais te parler, je la regardais attendant la suite, je n'aurais pas du te sortir ça et t'ignorer mais je sais pas comment rattraper le truc, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses et comme tu n'as pas répondue à mon sms je sais encore moins.

-Tu m'as dit d'attendre lundi pour que nous en parlions et aujourd'hui tu m'as encore ignorée alors au lycée je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu le faire.

-Je suis là maintenant, elle n'enchaîna pas.

-Et tu attends que moi je te parles ?

-Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas comment arranger.

-Je ne peux pas savoir pour toi.

-Tu m'en veux ? Je dus la regarder perplexe.

-Angie tu me sors un truc, tu te casses, je vais jusque dans ta chambre et plus rien, le lendemain tu fais comme si puis tu m'ignores, tu m'ignores encore et tu viens me voir en attenant que moi je te parle ? Je ne te comprend pas en fait, ce n'est pas de ta phrase où je vais avoir de la rancœur c'est sur comment tu réagis, je ne te suis pas en fait, je me suis prise la tête avec Edward, Paul et la seule dont je n'ai aucune réponse c'est toi.

-Mais tu sais très bien que ça s'arrangera toujours pour toi.

-Donc en fait tu t'en fous d'avoir crée des problèmes ?

-Ils ne t'en ont pas tenu rigueur, regarde avec Edward tout va bien, Paul surement aussi, ce n'est pas toi qu'on regarde de travers.

-Mais ça c'est parce que tu ne calcules personne.

-J'ai envoyé des sms à pratiquement tout le monde, ils ont tous finit par m'envoyer chier.

-Parce que tu penses régler les choses par sms ?

-Apparemment non, souffla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est que à la maison ça ne va pas et que pour toi tout est si facile...

-Facile ? Pour moi tout est facile ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que personne ne t'en veux de rien, ils te pardonnent et moi je fais une chose de travers tout le monde m'en veux et Edward il me l'a fait comprendre au final on ne m'apprécie que par rapport à toi et c'est vrai regarde avant que tu arrives, personne ne nous parlait vraiment.

-C'est toi qui est allé vers eux Angie, au final le problème c'est moi ?

-Non mais je ne sais pas moi je le sais d'avance que rien ne s'arrangera et qu'il y aura toujours une rancœur par rapport à cette histoire, quoi que je fasses, quoi je dises.

-Tu n'essaies pas et si tu continues à dire autant de merde, oui je vais avoir de la rancœur, sache que non, on ne me pardonne pas tout, que non, tout n'est pas si facile pour moi, je peux comprendre que ça n'aille pas chez toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlée, tu ne cherches pas en fait à arranger la situation, au contraire en fait, tu la pourrit davantage, je nous pensais plus proche que ça Angie, je pensais que nous étions plus que les gamines qui font leurs conneries, là tu donnes juste l'impression de n'en avoir rien à foutre et tu ne t'intéresses uniquement à ta personne, le reste...Toute la journée j'ai essayé de te comprendre, pas que aujourd'hui, au final je ne sais pas qui tu es, ce que tu cherches à faire en venant ici, mais ce n'est en rien pour arranger la situation et sache que je n'ai monté personne contre toi, je n'ai même pas parlé de toi...

-Sauf à Edward et Jared, Paul certainement aussi.

-Tu me reproches d'avoir parlé ? Je vires hystérique je crois, jamais tu ne te remets en question ?

-Je m'exprimes mal, je ne te reproche rien.

-Ton « Sauf à Edward et Jared, Paul certainement aussi » tu m'excuses mais il y en a dedans peu importe comment tu tournes la phrase.

-Bella...je n'arrives pas à dire ce que je voudrais, je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses, à chaque fois je m'enfonce un peu plus, j'aurai aimé ne rien dire ce soir là, je vais rentrer parce que je n'arrive à rien là et tu es fâchée, elle se leva et récupéra ses clés, je ne la retenais même pas, elle s'arrêta avant de sortir de la cuisine, malgré tout je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir déçue et blessée, ce n'était pas mon but.

Elle sortit, je la regardais rejoindre sa voiture et partir, la discussion repassait dans ma tête, Edward arriva, il avait du entendre et vu sa tête il n'avait pas du apprécier plus que ça, il se mit devant moi me scrutant.

-Tu as entendu ? Lui demandais-je, il approuva, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser.

-Elle ne se remet pas en question là ou nous l'avons tous fait, il n'y a peut-être rien à comprendre mon ange.

-Je crois que ce qu'a dit Paul n'est pas si faux que ça, le fait que toutes les personnes que tu connaisses ne reste pas dans ta vie, je vais me contenter de prendre ce qu'il y a prendre, sans chercher ou attendre plus, je ne me prendrai pas la tête avec elle, d'une je n'en ai pas envie et de deux pour Ben je trouve ça déjà pénible qu'il ait a supporté ça, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, ne va pas te reprendre la tête avec, laisse tomber.

-Je ne comptais pas retourner la voir, je me mis contre son torse.

Nous laissâmes le passage de Angie de côté, profitant de notre soirée, le lendemain la journée passa rapidement, très honnêtement je ne m'occupais plus de chercher le regard de Angie, je laissais faire.

J'étais partie rejoindre Edward à la salle de sport, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu les Quileute, ils ne devraient pas avoir encore commencé, je poussais la porte, je vis Sam en premier lui faisant un petit coucou, il avança rapidement sur moi me serrant contre lui, je pouffais bêtement le serrant contre moi.

-Désolé, me dit-il avec les futurs travaux je passe mon temps ici.

-Je n'ai rien dit, souriais-je, je te rendrai des visites !

-Quand tu veux, sourit-il, l'infirmière va être folle, je riais doucement, il prit ma main nous faisant entrer dans la salle, Jake me courra dessus, je me crispais, il me prit contre lui, me soulevant du sol et nous amenant vers l'accueil sous mes cris d'hystérique.

-Jake ! il se mit à rire bêtement me gardant contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Oui toi aussi, dis-je encore en stress, il me reposa au sol.

-Si tu croyais un peu plus à ce que tu dis ça me ferait plaisir.

-Tu m'as fait peur, il se remit à rire, j'en tremblais encore.

-Ah je t'ai vraiment fait peur, dit-il plus sérieux, tu veux que je t'ausculte ? Mes yeux auraient pu me sortir de ma tête, chéri me sauva, il lui mit une droite dans l'épaule m'emmenant avec lui, mais...putain vous êtes chiant à toujours tout prendre de travers.

-Merci, soufflai-je à Edward, c'est crade ce qu'il propose.

-D'où la droite, il nous assit sur un banc me gardant sur lui, tu me fais une surprise ?

-Oui, souriais-je, Jake revint dans la salle, nous le regardions, regards de dégouts, sale image en tête.

-Non mais vous je vais vous ignorer et arrêter de me parler, esprits trop mal placés pour moi.

-La question, dit Edward, c'est pourquoi vouloir l'ausculter alors que ce n'était que de la peur ?

-Il cherche une excuse pour la tripoter je dirai, dit Jared, raté pour cette fois, il tapota l'épaule de Jake, essaie l'alcool, dit-il plus bas, nous rîmes nerveusement, la dernière fois avec moi elle était prête a se mettre nue et à s'attacher à un arbre, Jake me regarda perplexe.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ment, riais-je, c'est lui qui voulait me faire tout ça.

-Pourquoi je ne suis jamais convié à ses trucs là ? Nous demanda Jake.

-Tu sais que en disant ça, dit Sam, tu reconnais vouloir la tripoter ?

-Je récapitule, dit Emmett, Jared dans ton dos petit frère, fait passer Bella pour sa femme et les bébés pour leur gosses, il parle aussi de la voir nue, Jake lui veut jouer au doc, Paul la trouve jolie...

-Non mais me mêle pas à l'histoire, intervint Paul, vous la trouvez tous jolie, si tu pars dessus autant dire que nous voulons tous se la faire, il y eut des « oh » choqués ou parce que le terme ne fut pas apprécié, amour eut une envie de violence, c'est ton frère qui dit de la merde Eddy.

- « Se la faire ? » répéta Edward.

-Crois moi, tu serai plus traumatisé si j'avais dit « faire l'amour à Bella », ce fut une sorte de « eurk » collectif, bah ouais mais bon si j'emploie un terme particulier ce n'est pas sans raison et ce n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire de toute manière.

-Sinon nous pouvons parler d'autre chose, dit Edward sans sourire, tout de suite même.

-Je suis venue en voiture, dis-je rapidement et en souriant, ils me fixèrent, vous devriez faire votre sport en fait.

-Ouais ça sera mieux, dit Jasper, ils nous laissèrent.

-Je ne suis pas douée amour pour détourner les discussions, je m'entrainerai ! Amour...

-De sales images en tête, souffla-t-il.

-Tu devrai aller t'occuper l'esprit et moi rentrer.

-Restes encore un peu si tu veux.

Si chéri le demande...je m'installais sur le sol, dos contre le mur, je mis ma musique, les regardant souffrir, Ben et Alex arrivèrent, Alex lui trouva bon de faire des nœuds dans mes cheveux en les ébouriffant, il s'installa près de moi après avoir salué les autres.

-Ça fait une éternité Bella Swan ! Je lui souris.

-Eddy, dit Jared, je ne voudrai pas foutre la merde mais...nous rîmes nerveusement sauf Alex et Ben qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre, nous pensons être plusieurs à vouloir se faire Bella, tu ne fais que confirmer, bien sur que chéri frappa Jared, oui il a eut mal et oui ça nous amuse, pas Jared il ramasse son bras.

-Eddy respire, railla Sam, il nous aura tous frappé avant la fin.

-Je vais me faire vos femmes à tous, je le regardais de travers, non mon ange, c'est pour qu'il se rendent compte de leur propos.

-C'est Bella qui fout la merde, dit Jake, elle arrive et ça part en vrille, toi, touche à ma Leah et je te les coupe, Edward eut un rire pas du tout impressionné.

-Nous n'avions pas déjà dit de ne pas parler de nos femmes ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je m'en serai voulut de rater une si bonne ambiance, dit Alex, on s'amuse bien chez vous.

-C'est bien pour ça que tu restes, dit Ben en souriant.

-Et surtout, dit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules, pour mieux connaître Bella, nous rîmes nerveusement, Edward, lui était au bord de la dépression.

-Il serait peut-être temps que je rentre non ? J'eus une flopée de « non », ils sont flippant.

-Toi, dit Edward à Alex, il le souleva, laisse la tranquille, il s'assit à sa place me prenant contre lui, vont pas me faire chier ces cons.

-Ils voient surtout que ça t'énerve, ils ne sont pas prêt de s'arrêter.

-Ils sont tous jaloux.

-Je crois que le jaloux dans l'histoire c'est toi, chuchotais-je.

-Oui aussi, soupira-t-il.

-Est-ce que c'est de bonne guerre qu'ils te fassent ça ? Il se fit pensif, si tu y réfléchis c'est que c'est oui amour,comment il est mon homme entre mecs ?

-Vulgaire, chiant...oui c'est de bonnes guerre, reconnu-t-il.

-Va t'entrainer, je vais rester un peu et j'irai voir mon papa ensuite.

Je me garais sur le parking, j'étais resté un peu moins de une heure, la voiture de mon papa était là, je descendis rentrant dans le commissariat, j'allais vers l'officier à l'accueil, il me fit un immense sourire.

-Mlle Swan visite surprise ?

-Oui, sauf si mon papa est occupé.

-Attends, je l'appel pour lui dire que tu es là, j'acquiesçais le laissant, je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, personne avec des menottes en tout cas, Bella, je me tournais vers lui, il te demande juste deux minutes, prends toi un café si tu veux.

Je le remerciais et partis donc me prendre mon café, la classe juste parce que je passais derrière le comptoir, m'en faut peu vous le savez maintenant, je m'assis sur une chaise toujours derrière le comptoir, attendant bien sagement.

-Tout va bien sinon ? Me demanda l'officier, je regardais son nom, petit trou de mémoire, Spencer, Oliver, mon prénom, je pouffais comme une niaise.

-Oui, tout va bien, je passe juste faire un petit coucou, c'est toujours aussi calme ?

-Ça dépend des humeurs des gens, soit il ne se passe pas grand chose, soit tout arrive en même temps.

-Tu comptes rester sur Forks ou partir dans un autre commissariat ?

-Pour le moment je reste, je rigole bien, les grandes villes c'est autre chose, la tranquillité ne me dérange pas, et toi tu vas rester sur Forks maintenant ?

-Jusqu'à mon départ à l'Université oui.

-Tu partiras avec le fils Cullen ?

-Avec tous les fils Cullen, les filles aussi.

-Et l'autre, elle part où ?

-Sur Los Angeles normalement.

-Je lui collé ma première amende jeudi dernier, je pouffais, 80 $, bientôt nous savons qu'elle nous fera un beau ''insulte à agent '', ça vaudra une garde à vue, il me fit un sourire des plus sadique, j'éclatais de rire, il suivit, nous arrêtant sous le regard de mon père, sourcil haussé en fixant Spencer, bras croisé sur le comptoir, Chef Swan, désolé je me reprend, je me levais, faisant le tour pour embrasser mon papa.

-C'est de ma faute, nous papotions.

-Ton Eddy, dit-il bien appuyé, il n'est pas avec toi ? Je fronçais les sourcils, il fixait à nouveau Spencer.

-Euh non, je l'ai laissé à la salle de Sam, il approuva.

-Allez dans mon bureau ma fille, il passa son bras sur mes épaules, je fis un petit sourire désolé à Spencer, il ne paraissait pas perturbé plus que ça.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire ?

-Rien, je le regardais sceptique, il te trouve jolie, soupira-t-il, je m'assure qu'il n'ailles pas plus loin.

-Ah...euh, merci ?

-Mais de rien, me dit-il tout sourire, je garde un œil sur ma fille quand le fiston n'est pas là.

-Je te dis merci pour lui, souriais-je, nous rentrâmes dans son bureau, je sifflais devant sa pile de dossier sur son bureau.

-Je manque d'organisation ces derniers jours.

-Je peux t'aider à tout ranger si tu veux, comme ça je passe du temps avec toi et nous pouvons nous commander à manger.

-Tu as déjà tout prévue.

-C'est surtout que comme ça tu ne me diras pas non.

-Je ne peux plus le faire, nous nous sourîmes.

Il m'expliqua comment il rangeait, il range pas il empile, je décidais de lui refaire son organisation en parfaite fifille à son papa, Hikuma nous regardait de son panier, je laissais mon papa dans ses dossiers, je pris le temps de la réflexion pour aller au plus vite et au plus simple pour mon papa ensuite, j'avais tout mon nécessaire, trombone, agrafeuse, on s'en fout de ce passage...je range quoi...ça faisait pratiquement 1 heure que j'étais dessus, je fis une pause en profitant pour sortir Hikuma, envoyer un message à chéri aussi, il savait que j'étais là mais je lui racontais ma vie, ça ne me coutait rien et ça l'intéresserait de savoir, tout le monde est content comme ça. Hikuma restait prés de moi visiblement pas motivée à aller ou faire quoi que ce soit, je m'assis prés d'elle la prenant sur moi pour faire des câlins, j'avais été voir Helyos juste avant, si je pouvais l'avoir prés de moi tout le temps je le ferai ou dormir avec lui, me multiplier serait le mieux. Nous finîmes par rentrer avec Hikuma, je me remis dans mon boulot.

-Poupée...ça s'est arrangée avec Angie ?

-Pas depuis la dernière fois, toujours au même stade.

-Tu penses qu'elle fuguerait ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais comme elle l'a dit c'était des paroles en l'air, pas pour autant qu'elle n'y songe pas.

-Il faudra que je lui en parle plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un jour a me reprocher de n'avoir rien fait alors que j'en avais entendu parler.

-Tu vas lui faire peur ?

-Je vais lui faire prendre conscience de certaines choses oui.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

-Si elle y songe lui montrer que ce n'est pas une solution, il y a un centre d'accueil, pas qu'un mais j'y vais plus souvent sur celui-ci, ou les jeunes qui ont fugué se retrouvent, ça pourrait lui être bénéfique.

-Tu penses qu'elle va te suivre ?

-Elle n'aura pas le choix.

-Tu fais ça pour elle ou par rapport à moi ?

-Les deux.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fugué papa puisque ma destination était Forks, je m'assis sur la chaise en face de son bureau, dossiers dans les mains.

-Si j'avais dit non tu serais je ne sais où.

-Tu n'as pas dit non, la question ne se pose plus papa, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser ou te sentir mal pour moi.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Regarde aujourd'hui je suis là et je vais bien.

-Si j'avais été plus présent tu n'aurais pas à supporter les séances avec un psy, dit-il doucement.

-Je les aurai perdu quoi qu'il en soit.

-Je parle de Renée poupée, je suis bien fautif même si tu refuses l'idée, je n'ai pas veillé au bien-être de ma fille comme il aurait fallut, j'en garderai le regret toute ma vie, je suis désolée ma poupée pour tout ça.

-Pour..pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Je voulais que tu le saches et l'histoire avec Angie n'a fait que ranimer certaines choses dont le rôle des parents et la place d'un père.

-Je ne t'en veux de rien papa je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je sais tu m'en voudrai, je le comprendrai, je l'ai déjà dit mais ma vie je la passerai à être un bon papa et rattraper mes erreurs.

-Tu l'es déjà, soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux, tu pourrais m'en vouloir de t'avoir mit de côté, je comprendrai également.

-Je n'ai pas de reproches à te faire, dit-il doucement, j'aimerai juste que tu parviennes à te sortir de tout ça.

-J'y arriverai tu verras...je me levais pour embrasser son front, nous nous remîmes dans nos activités.

**Pov Edward.**

J'étais parti voir mon père à l'hôpital laissant Bella et Charlie tranquille, mon père était de garde et le fait que Bella soit avec son père je m'étais dit que passer du temps avec le mien serait bien, il fut surpris mais heureux de me voir, nous avions pu manger ensemble tranquillement, je l'attendais dans son bureau quand il du partir en urgence, je lui avais dit que je l'attendrai, je m'occupais avec mes devoirs dans son fauteuil bien confortable, faisant au passage des recherches sur internet, une heure passa, je pris de l'avance pour les prochains jours, je fis une pause envoyant des sms à Bella quand elle m'en envoya, ça me fit sourire bêtement elle racontait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mon stylo me lâche, truc assez chiant, je cherchais dans les tiroirs de mon père, rien, il écrit comment ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il les gardes sur sa blouse, je lui achèterai un stock, je soulevais un tiroir trouvant un dossier, jusque là rien de bizarre, là je bloquais c'est qu'il portait le nom de « Isabella Swan », le genre de choses qui vous met dans une mauvaise position, quand on sait que Bella ne m'en dira jamais rien et j'aurai des réponses sous les yeux, quand on sait que Bella n'aimerait pas que je regarde mais qu'un d'un autre j'aurai la possibilité de pouvoir connaître pourquoi elle reste bloquée sur certains passages de son passé, le mieux aurait été de le laisser ou il était, ce n'est pas ce que je fis pourtant et je sais pertinemment que j'ai tords de le faire..

J'ouvris le dossier trouvant une enveloppe kraft, je la pris lisant rapidement la première feuille, si mon père me chope je suis dans la merde, je regardais dans l'enveloppe trouvant des photos...j'avais pensé aux photos qui avaient été faites de Bella par rapport à Stanley mais les dates ne concordaient pas, elles étaient de bien avant, j'arrêtais de bouger, je ne pensais à rien ou a tout à la fois, je fis défiler les photos lentement sans parvenir à penser, je crois que je me mentais et que je je continuais de penser que c'était celle en lien avec Stanley, que les photos que j'avais dans les mains ne concernaient pas le passé de Bella, ma Bella, savoir ce qu il s'était passé et le voir était complètement différent...

-Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça, je sursautais en voyant mon père, ça ne t'aidera pas, il me les reprit doucement des mains, il rangea le dossier et referma le tiroir s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau, tu veux que nous en parlions ? Je secouais la tête négativement.

-Je vais aller prendre l'air, enfin c'est ce que je voulus mais mes jambes elles, refusaient de bouger, mon père me ramena un verre d'eau.

-Tu devrais m'en parler mon fils.

-Je ne vois pas quoi en dire, il s 'assit en face de moi, pour le moment je me dis que ce sont celles par rapport à Stanley.

-Je les ai eut par Bella avant l'arrivée de Frank et si tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas été mis au courant ou pourquoi tu ne les a pas vu, je te dirai que vu ta réaction en ce moment ce n'était pas sans raison, tu devrais aller la rejoindre.

-Elle est avec Charlie, soufflais-je, je vais rentrer à la villa.

-Ce n'est pas la Bella d'aujourd'hui.

-C'est la femme que j'aime papa...

-Tu penses réussir à rentrer ?

-Oui ça ira, je te dis quand je suis rentré.

Je récupérais rapidement mes affaires prenant la route tout aussi vite, toujours sur le fait de me dire que c'était les photos de Bella à Forks et non de Phœnix, pour le moment ça m'aidait, mes frères et sœurs étaient là, je les saluait rapidement partant me doucher, je me changeais restant dans ma chambre, je me mis la télé restant assis contre mon oreiller, Ali' arriva, s'asseyant près de moi, passant son bras dans le mien, sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ali' ?

-Je devrai te poser la question mais tu ne diras rien alors je suis là, je la fixais, ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas mon jumeau et que je ne vois pas quand ça ne va pas, elle me fit un bisou sur la joue reposant ensuite sa tête, ta Bella va bientôt rentrer et tout ira mieux.

-Comment tu fais pour Jasper et ses silences ?

-Je me dis que je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il a besoin de moi et le reste suit, si il se confie je l'écoute, si il ne dit rien je lui rappelle que je l'aime, quand il se mur dans son silence je le câline, sans mots je lui montre que je suis et que je serai toujours là, et non je ne trouve pas ça frustrant, avec le temps j'ai comprit son fonctionnement, je ne cherche pas a rattraper des erreurs du passé dont je ne suis pas responsable, je suis le présent et le futur, ça lui suffit alors ça me suffit.

Nous restâmes dans le silence, Bella m'envoya un message pour me prévenir qu'elle arrivait, mon père s'assura que ça allait en m'appelant, je le rassurais, je fis comme Bella en réalité, me mentir, pour l'instant ça fonctionnait. Bella arriva tout sourire dans la chambre elle fit un bisou à Ali' et m'embrassa, elle demanda au passage tant que Ali' était là de l'aider pour une tenue pour demain, je devais valider.

Je les regardais faire, pour l'instant je paraissais comme d'habitude pour Bella, pourtant quand je regardais certaines parties de son corps je revoyais les photos, je n'étais pas homme à pleurer mais je le sentais que ça montait.

-Amour...elles me regardaient, Bella fronça les sourcils, à nouveau photo de son visage bleuté, Edward ?

-Il est concentré, dit Ali', jumeau nous attendons ton avis ! Je me repris légèrement, Ali' m'encouragea du regard.

-Trouve une tenue pour moi qui soit coordonnée avec celle de Bella.

-Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderai jamais, dit ma jumelle ravie, je te fais ça en 5 minutes montre en main.

Bella me rejoignit nous regardions ma jumelle s'activer, elle trouva en moins de 5 minutes, nous la remercions, elle nous fit un bisou chacun avant de nous laisser, Bella s'assit sur moi me scrutant en bloquant mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'aurai pu répondre rien, mais cet excuse n'était plus valide désormais, je baissais ses mains les gardant dans les miennes.

-J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du et que tu ne vas certainement pas aimer, j'étais à l'hôpital avec mon père, je l'attendais dans son bureau et je me suis mis à la recherche d'un stylo, j'ai dû ouvrir des tiroirs...

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de stylo.

-Non, ton dossier, que je n'ai pas lu parce que j'y ai trouvé des photos, soufflais-je, elles par contre je les ai regardées pensant naïvement au départ que c'était celles liées à Stanley, les dates m'ont prouvées que non, je n'aurai pas dû je le sais.

-Parce que maintenant quand tu me regardes tu vois les photos, j'acquiesçais, elle regarda nos mains, récupérant les siennes, elle allait probablement m'en vouloir, elle releva ses cheveux dégageant son visage, regarde moi, je n'ai rien, tu le vois non ? Elle tourna sa tête sur la gauche, sur la droite, se remit face à moi tout en reposant ses cheveux, je n'ai rien, elle se mit en soutien gorge se relevant sur ses genoux, prit mes mains les posant sur ses côtes, là non plus il n'y a rien, elle les fit descendre jusqu'à ses hanches, les remonta en recommençant les appuyant davantage, je ne ressens pas de douleur, elle se rassit sur moi se rapprochant, je serrai mes bras autour de sa taille, ses mains sur mes joues, je ne suis plus cette Bella, je suis la tienne et à partir de là, tu ne reverras pas ses marques sur moi, laisse l'ancienne Bella où elle est amour, tu veux bien ?

Je finissais par approuver, elle m'embrassa doucement à plusieurs reprises, je me redressais pour appuyer nos baisers, je la basculais me mettant sur elle, mes mains sur le haut de son visage, juste de la tendresse, pas de provocation, juste prendre soin d'elle et nous faire avancer, je m'arrangerai avec moi-même pour éviter que certaines images ne ressurgissent et je cesserai de vouloir trop en savoir, la vérité était que je n'étais pas prêt à faire face, pas plus que Bella...

Le reste de notre soirée se passa à se câliner, à nous coller, le meilleur remède contre tout ça, ça restait Bella.

**Pov Bella.**

**Mercredi**

-Bella, attends, je me retournais, Angie...tu rentres ?

-Non j'attends Edward, il finit dans 1 heure 30, j'allais à la bibliothèque.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? J'acquiesçais.

Nous nous y rendîmes après avoir récupéré nos affaires dans nos casiers respectifs en silence pour le moment, nous nous installâmes, Angie ayant des devoirs, alla chercher le nécessaire, nous asseyant une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Tu as une rédaction à faire encore ?

-Non pas cette fois.

-Ton prof tu lui a rendu comme elle était ?

-Oui mais ça l'a plus amusé qu'autre chose, mon C en note m'a moins fait rire, il a trouvé certaines choses intéressantes tout de même, là si je devais en faire une je choisirais en thème « comment pourrir une relation » j'aurai plein de choses à dire, pour le moment avançons dans nos devoirs, j'ouvris mon livre, non en fait, je le refermais, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas m'expliquer, ça m'a toujours porté défauts, je ne suis pas cette fille stupide et jalouse, l'autre soir je sais que j'ai empiré la situation, elle sortit une, plusieurs feuilles, de son sac, j'ai même écrit mais là aussi ça ne donne pas l'effet escompté, j'aurai du te parler, ne pas sortir cette bêtise et encore moins rire le lendemain, j'aurai dû à chaque fois te parler, m'excuser mais il me faut toujours du temps pour m'expliquer, trop j'en ai conscience, je suis désolée que ton passé soit revenu, que tu te sois retrouvée seule, que tu aies bue, que tu te sois prise la tête avec Edward, désolée que désormais il ne soit pas fan de ma personne tout comme les autres, désolée de ne pas avoir été là alors que tu avais rendez-vous avec Yoda, désolée pour toutes les anneries que je peux débiter parfois, je te laisserai me fouetter, même me faire tomber dans un trou de merde, elle se fit pensive, non évite ça par contre, je me gardais mon rire, tout ce que je voudrais c'est que tu m'excuses, ce n'est pas vrai que tout est facile pour toi, enfin j'aimerai que tu occulte cette partie, tu me manques, souffla-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je veux que tu restes ma Belly, pas uniquement pour nos conneries mais pour tout, nous refaire des moments à nous, je ne dis pas que dans la seconde tu vas me dire « Angie nous repartons pour un tour » mais si tu pouvais y songer, ça fait bientôt 1 semaine que la situation est pourrit, si tu me laissais une chance je te montrerai que je peux être une bonne amie, si tu te demandes je ne vais pas partir, ton papa m'a emmené avec lui sur Seattle, j'ai comprit la leçon, l'avantage c'est que je ne fais la connerie qu'une fois...je crois que j'ai dis le principal mais tu peux lire mes feuilles au cas où, garde les en fait, elle en ressortit d'autres de son sac, il y a tout.

-Tout ça concerne des excuses ?

-Oui, je voulais pas me planter encore, je vais aussi aller voir tous les autres, Edward, vos parents, ton papa je l'ai fait, ensuite je patienterai.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de tout Angie.

-La partie où je fais la conne, où je ne parle plus, si, de ce que j'ai pu voir avec Edward tout va mieux.

-Nous avons remit les choses à plat, ça aura servit à ça.

-Ce week-end tu serai contre te faire un cinéma avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas là ce week-end, ce n'est pas une excuse hein, je pars avec Edward vendredi, nous ne revenons que lundi, avec les jours qui sont passés Angie ça va mieux, je ne t'ai pas comprise, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ce genre de réactions mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ferai aucune sortie avec toi.

Nous passâmes finalement notre temps à parler, passant sur tout les sujets, malgré tout elle restait mon Angie, à tord ou à raison, je retendrai la joue, différemment mais j'aurai plus de regrets de ne pas essayer et des regrets je n'en voulais pas, du coup nous ne bossâmes absolument pas, nous étions encore à parler en allant devant la salle de Edward, elle n'avait même pas songée à partir, nous nous mîmes contre le mur en face sa porte, la sonnerie sonna, il fut un des premiers sortit, il fut surpris mais son petit sourire rassura Angie, il m'embrassa et salua Angie, récupérant mes livres, ma main dans l'autre.

-Tu as pu t'avancer ?

-Absolument pas, souriais-je, Angie m'a accompagnée, ils se regardèrent, nous avons passés notre temps à papoter, nous arrivâmes en haut des marches pour rejoindre le parking, et maintenant à vous de le faire, je lâchais la main de Edward en leur souriant, je récupérais mes livres, Emmett, il s'arrêta dans les escaliers, je le rejoignis, avance !

-Y aurai-t-il de la réconciliation dans l'air ?

-Peut-être, je serrais son bras, elle viendra vous voir aussi.

-Elle s'est expliquée, excusée avec toi ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Et ?

-Je vais tendre l'autre joue et prendre le risque de retomber sur un chocolat à la liqueur, c'est Angie, nous retrouvâmes les autres, Ben comprit, j'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud qui veut ? Sur Forks, un petit moment entre nous tous...

-Tu es encore niaise même en fin de journée, railla Rose, je pouffais, il est vraiment bon ce petit Eddy, je te suis ! Je riais nerveusement, vraiment bon...

Ils furent tous partant, je regardais Edward, il n'avait pas sa tête de fâché pour le moment, il écoutait, Angie par nervosité parlait avec ses mains, mon portable qui vibre me sortit de ma curiosité, Embry, avant de lire je le cherchais du regard, je le trouvais mon bébé avec Seth et Quil, je leur souris discrètement, lisant le message, ce qui n'est pas très logique, il aurait pu me mettre que j'étais une conne et moi je lui souris, là n'est pas la question.

-Hé ! Nous sommes conviés à nous prendre une raclée à La Push par les Quileute, ils nous y attendent en fait, gouter compris...

-Raclée en quoi ? Demanda Ben, je haussais les épaules.

-Y a quoi à bouffer ? Demanda Emmett, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires.

-Je ne sais pas, riais-je, mais sur que tu pourras te nourrir.

-Là aussi je suis partante, dit Rose, attendons juste de voir Angie et Eddy revenir.

20 minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne songent à revenir, toujours à papoter, ils s'arrêtèrent en arrivant devant nous, ils furent OK pour nous suivre, je pus confirmer à Embry, de loin il me montra un casque.

-Ta tête de petite fille c'est pour ? Me demanda Edward.

-Je crois que Embry me propose un tour en quad, je peux ? Je peux ?

-Je m'en voudrai de te dire non, rit-il, il m'embrassa et récupéra mes affaires, je regardais autour de nous, le parking avait eut le temps de se vider maintenant, je pus courir jusqu'à eux.

-Allez mets ça rapidement, me sourit Embry, je fis un bisou à mes bébés tout de même, il me l'attacha, je montais en mode gamine, j'émis même un son à la con quand il mit le contact, je serrai sa taille avec mes bras, j'étais contente.

Les voitures derrière nous, nous primes la route, il accélérait quand il le pouvait faisant toujours attention, oui j'eus plusieurs petits cris très stupide comme si je découvrais la vie, peu m'importait que mes cuisses soient glacées, j'étais bien trop cont...oui vous le savez maintenant. J'éclatais de rire quand nous arrivions sur la plage, il fit le petit con, jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions les Quileute tous au complet mais aussi les parents de Edward et mon papa, c'est con j'aurai pu en pleurer tellement ça me fit plaisir, je descendis retirant mon casque allant tous les embrasser après avoir remercié Embry, nous fûmes tous ensemble quand ils eurent tous garés leur voitures.

-Charlie en homme ? Demanda Emmett, ça me choque, mon père le regarda de travers, non je veux dire sans uniforme, il poussa sa veste, putain tu as sortit le cuir et le pull de jeune, nous nous moquions, et que dire du jean...un jean Charlie tu es sérieux ? Oh merde papa toi aussi...

-Ils nous ont déjà fait la réflexion, rit Carlisle, maintenant ça suffit, dit-il sans sourire, Emmett regarda Esmée.

-Moi aussi en jeune parce que je le suis, jeune.

-29 ans c'est jeune, dit Edward, nous fûmes plusieurs à le regarder, « lèche botte » nous l'avons fortement pensé.

-Une réflexion, menaca Esmée, une seule...

-Qui veut des chamallow ? Demanda Emily en ravalant son rire, nous nous installâmes autour du feu nous faisant nos brochettes.

-C'est pour nous alourdir ? Demanda Jasper, comme ça pour votre défi vous penserez gagner.

-Pas besoin de ça, dit Jake, nous vous mettrons la raclée, foot au fait, il nous montra le ballon.

-Personne ne travaille ? Demanda Ali'.

-Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt, dit Sam, Jake lui était du matin, nous nous sommes dit que ça faisait trop longtemps que nous nous étions pas tous retrouvés, le temps n'est pas si mal, autant en profiter.

-Nous allons tous jouer au foot ? Demanda Rose.

-Tu as peur ? Demanda Paul.

-C'est toi qui aura peur quand tu me verras arriver sur toi, dit-elle froidement.

-Des promesses, toujours la même chose, ça jacte mais il ne se passera rien.

-C'est ce que tu crois monsieur le prétentieux.

-Rien de prétentieux, je sais que tu ne me battras pas sur ce terrain, elle lui répondit en faisant un son dédaigneux, j'ai peur c'est fou.

-Nounours ?

-Tout à l'heure je te vengerai, qui fait les gardiens ?

-Il s'en fout en fait, ronchonna Rose, nous rîmes discrètement.

-Moi, dit mon papa, je suis notre gardien.

-Tu sais jouer ? Demanda Ben surpris, regard méprisant bis, visiblement oui, autant pour moi, chez vous ? Leah leva la main, nous éclations de rire.

-Laisse les rire, lui dit Jake, ils ne te connaissent pas encore.

-Chocolat ? Nous proposa Emily, nous fûmes tous servit, je mis mes chamallows dedans, je devrais m'en faire plus souvent.

-Bella, me dit Jake, tu vas m'aider à délimiter le terrain, traduction, je la veux pour moi seul, je pouffais, finissant rapidement mon chocolat, son bras sur mes épaules, je serra sa veste dans son dos, mais non nous ne ferons pas de pâté de sable rassure toi, faut que je te ramène voir les baleines, il y en a plus.

-Tu peux m'emmener faire des pâtés et oui pour les baleines.

-Il faut qu'on se refasse un moment rien qu'à nous.

-Je suis toujours d'accord, souriais-je.

-Avec Yoda ça se passe comment ?

-Il établit mon profil, ton travail ?

-Éprouvant, dit-il en regardant devant lui, mais j'apprends beaucoup, je suis en repos demain ça me permet de décompresser, faisons leur en bon terrain de la défaite, ah pardon tu fais partie de la mauvaise équipe, rit-il, il s'éloigna rapidement avec son long bâton, il m en trouva un, faut qu'on puisse courir compte 25 pas et commence tes cages.

Je fis 25 grand pas, il est fou, j'étais déjà fatiguée rien qu'à marcher, il ne m'avait pas dit combien de pas pour la cage, je dus retourner vers lui.

**Pov Edward.**

-Il va la rendre folle, rit Jared, nous regardions Bella refaire ses pas et commencer ses cages. Elle prit du bois mort pour délimiter les cages, Charlie ne trébuche surtout pas, nous nous moquions, au pire tu as un médecin et une infirmière.

-Nous pouvons lui dire sinon que des vestes suffiront, dit Charlie, pourquoi Jake ne lui a rien dit ?

-Il joue, dit Leah, Jake cria le prénom de Bella, elle courut vers lui, c'est marrant comment elle court, elle repartit de son côté essoufflée, Eddy ?

-Je devrai l'aider.

-Mais non, rit Kim, elle va finir par comprendre, elle eut besoin de redemander quelque chose, elle regarda Jake, fit la gueule bâton en main, je riais discrètement son « fait chier » fut penser bien trop fort, elle fit un pas mais se ravisa, elle mima un « oh et puis merde » et se remit à...à faire quoi d'ailleurs.

-Jake aurai-t-il oublié de lui dire que seule les cages sont nécessaires ? Demanda Jasper.

-Puisque certains n'hésiteront pas à dire que je me suis moqué, dis-je, je vais la voir, ils râlèrent, j'allais la voir elle reculait en traçant sur le sable les limites du terrain, elle n'a pas le compas dans l'œil sur ce coup, chérie...elle sursauta et se remit face à moi, elle regarda sa ligne et tapa du pied.

-Ah non hein merde ! Elle est contrariée, elle souffla et me regarda en souriant, oui amour ? Je bloquais quelques secondes sur sa schizophrénie.

-Seules les cages compte, t'embête pas.

-Jake m'a dit que ça serait bien.

-Mais Jake tu le vois le faire ? Nous tournâmes nos têtes vers lui, allongé en appui sur son bras à nous regarder en souriant.

-Il se moque de moi ?

-C'est une vraie question ? Elle me plomba du regard, le méchant c'est lui, tu peux aller le cogner tu sais.

-Oui mais je réfléchis avec quoi, morceau de bois je l'ai fait sur Jared, béquille déjà fait sur tes frères.

-Moi aussi, soufflais-je.

-Fallait pas être un vilain garçon...Leah, cria-t-elle.

-Oui Bella, elle se leva en riant et vint vers nous, tu cherches une vengeance sur mon infirmière ! Elle acquiesça, après la partie, je veux gagner, il pourrait se venger sur moi.

-Si il se venge sur toi, dit Bella, il risquerait de vous faire perdre, il n'est pas aussi bête, Leah eut un regard résigné, j'éclatais de rire, désolée pour toi, dit Bella compatissante, je crois que je vais me débrouiller.

-Le pauvre Jake, riais-je, si il savait.

-Je t'en prie, râla Bella, la seule personne à plaindre ici c'est Leah.

-Merci Bella, souffla Leah soulagée, je pensais que personne ne le remarquerait.

-Vous manigancez quoi tous les 3 ? nous demanda Jake, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Tu as balancé un dossier !

-Non pas du tout, dit Leah, nous faisions un constat.

-Sur ?

-Et si nous jouions ? Demandais-je, nous appelions les autres qui nous rejoignirent, ne faîtes pas attention aux lignes...

-C'est Bella qui s'est encore emporté, ajouta Jared, Bella me regarda.

-Chérie ce n'est pas moi c'est Jared qui a dit ça.

-Pourtant ça paraissait si probable que ça sorte de toi, tu sais naturel.

-Nous sommes obligés de faire profiter toute notre famille de notre discussion ?

-Oui pitié quoi, dit Paul, on s'en tape, Jared l'a dit mais Eddy l'a pensé, Bella s'emballe, rien de choquant nous sommes habitués, Jake se fout de Bella, Leah n'ose pas se venger par crainte de représailles de la part des Quileute et nous tous nous moquions de toi, dit-il à Bella, bref tout est normal, maintenant la raclée aux hommes blancs et tous les sales coups sont permis.

-Comment ça vous...commença Bella interrompu par Paul qui retirait ses hauts, qu'est-ce...que, pourquoi ?

-Régle N°1 déstabiliser l'adversaire, tout les Quileute se mirent torse nus, les hommes hein, les filles elles se coiffaient rapidement en faisant des chignons ou autre, les Quileute partirent prendre place tout en s'échauffant.

-Moi ça ne me déstabilise pas du tout, affirma Rose.

-C'est pour ça que tes yeux partent d'un torse à un autre ? Demanda Emmett mauvais.

-Depuis quand Seth à un torse aussi bien dessiné ? Demanda Angie.

-Il a quel âge déjà ? Demanda Ali', Jasper lui souffla comme pour lui rappeler sa présence et que c'était foutu pour elle.

-Sont beaux mes bébés, je dus m'éclaircir la voix, mais je préfère mon grand bébé, elle me sourit niaisement en me serrant contre elle, elle se recula, tu n'as pas prit du muscle ? Elle tâta mes biceps.

-Je devrais peut-être boire, soupira Charlie.

-Et une boulette de Bella, une, railla Ben, enfin une je me comprends, les filles vous attacher les cheveux ça serait bien, prenons place, pas besoin de se mettre à poil pour gagner, nous le ferons grâce à notre talent, ils sont toujours à poil de toute façon, nous le fixions, vous savez y croire à mes phrases ça nous aiderait tous, ça nous mettrait dans la tête du gagnant,nous partirions en vainqueurs et non en perdants.

Nous allâmes les rejoindre sur notre partie du terrain, pas rassurés non, encore moins quand Paul et Jared me fixèrent avec des sourires en coin alors qu'ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, je me sentis comme celui à abattre, j'aurai dû leur dire qu'ils ne craignent pas grand chose, ou être un homme et leur répliquer par un même sourire de merdeux...ils rient, ça n'a pas du marcher, j'aurai du boire moi aussi.

-Papa Charlie, dit Emmett, assure mec, ne laisse rien passer, tu es notre...notre...

-Capote ? Voulut aider Rose, ça nous fit partir dans un long fou rire, pas les parents, Bella riait mais pivoine.

-En fait l'image c'est ça, rit Emmett, eux ce sont les...

-Emmett nous avons comprit, dit ma mère.

-Les cages c'est...j'ai une autre image sinon, « Emmett » fut prononcés par la plupart d'entre nous, j'essaie d'aider c'est tout !

-N'essaie plus, soupira mon père.

Nous lui dîmes à plusieurs reprises, nous arrêtant en voyant le ballon aller dans nos buts, les Quileute crièrent en se félicitant, première dispute parce que la partie n'avait pas commencée.

-Ah mais si, dit Seth, j'ai sifflé, 1-0, joli but de Emily, elle nous nargua.

-C'est déloyal ! Dit Jasper.

-Tu veux un câlin la blonde ? Demanda Leah moqueuse.

-Tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

-Nous aimerions surtout jouer.

Nous commençâmes la partie en ayant encore plus envie de ne pas les laisser gagner, personne ne fut épargné, parfois ça ressemblait à du catch, Seth abandonna l'arbitrage, il servait à rien, si Charlie arrêtait plusieurs ballons, ils en marquèrent 3, nous en étions à...0, je l'ai mauvaise.

-Bon les mecs, dit Ben, oublions mes sages paroles, il retira ses hauts, nous le suivîmes.

-Aussi blanc que des culs, railla Jake, c'est clair ça donne envie...Leah tes yeux tu les ranges.

-Si vous vouliez vraiment nous perturber, rit Paul, c'est les papa qui devraient se déshabiller, Bella lui lança le ballon sur son bas ventre, il eut un mouvement de recul, Bella ?

-Parle pas des papas, dit-elle froidement, rouge et essoufflée, elle retira son manteau, j'eus peur 3 secondes mais elle garda son débardeur, maintenant monsieur le prétentieux, joue, les filles ! On sort les ongles.

-Quand même pas, dit Sam.

-Nous pouvons sortir les béquilles chef ? Demanda Angie.

-C'est même conseillé caporal.

-Bella, c'est un jeu, dit Jared.

-Toi tu m'as foutu au sol six fois.

-C'était franchement bon en plus de ça, sourit-il, il se reprit, mais je regrette.

-1, 2, 3...c'est repartit cria Bella.

Personnellement je dirai que ça a viré au massacre mais au moins nous marquions, le terrain c'était élargit de façon conséquente, fallait aller la chercher la balle, là c'était Jared contre Bella, il avait récupéré le ballon l'enfoiré et revenait vers nous, Bella eut sa tête de psychopathe, elle lui courut après sautant sur son dos, il en tomba au sol, elle se releva tapant dans le ballon, Jared toujours au sol à se remettre, elle put marquer son but assez facilement, d'une elle nous faisait peur, de deux nous étions préoccupé par Jared sonné, elle cria un « fooo » bras levés et contente.

-Bah quoi ? Nous demanda-t-elle, Jared arrivait vers nous un peu déconfit le mec, plusieurs étaient partit le rejoindre.

-Bella, dit Sam, tu ne veux pas être gardien ?

-Non, sourit-elle, amour, papa, vous avez vu ? Nous approuvâmes, je suis contente ! Ah ! Rit-elle, cette raclée que je t'ai mit, dit-elle à Jared.

-C'est le cas de le dire, rit-il nerveux.

-Poupée, repose toi un peu en étant notre gardien, je vais prendre ta place, papa à besoin d'exercice.

-Bon OK, mais je rejoue après !

-Oui, oui, lui dit-il rapidement, elle passa prés de moi me volant un bisou toujours aussi fière d'elle.

Nous repartions pour un tour, nous fîmes une pause pour boire de l'eau, nous la regrettions parce que Bella se remit sur le terrain, Ali' la remplaça, l'avantage avec ma mère c'est que personne n'osait être agressif avec elle et Bella qui court près d'elle, ça dissuade deux fois plus. Nous arrêtâmes la partie quand nous fûmes épuisés, nous allongeant ou nous asseyant, nous avions perdu, deux buts d'avance pour eux, nous ferions une revanche à l'occasion, Angie nous fit Dora en répondant que son moment préféré était quand Jared avait été assommé par Bellaminator.

-Tu veux connaître le mien ? Lui demanda Jared, il l'attrapa la mettant sur son épaule, il partit dans l'eau à mi cuisse, Angie se débattait et criait, il la jeta à l'eau, ça ! Cria-t-il, c'est mon moment préféré, il nous rejoignit, quelqu'un veut la rejoindre ? Il fixa Bella, Angie elle sortit de l'eau frigorifiée, Esmée lui emmena une serviette.

-Tu ne m'impressionne pas, dit Bella revêche, au pire si tu le fais homme fragile, je t'assomme à nouveau, elle lui sourit hypocritement et alla voir Angie, elles se mirent autour du feu.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons ajouter un but pour le « homme fragile » ? demanda Emmett en riant.

-Rajoute le Jared étendu sur le sable, dis-je, ça nous fait égalité.

-Non, dit Sam, oubliez, vous avez perdu, les papa comment ça va ? Esmée ?

-Nous très bien, dit mon père.

-Nous devrions nous faire plus souvent des moments comme ça, dit ma mère, la prochaine fois s'échauffer serait bien.

-Angie elle va comment ? Demanda Kim.

-Ben et Bella la dissuade pour ne pas qu'elle frappe Jared avec une bûche en feu...elle va bien, Emmett chéri, tu veux un sandwich ?

-Euh...qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

-Je t'en fais souvent.

-Non je sais mais pourquoi tu me regardes bizarrement.

-Je trouve que certains, elle regarda les Quileute, y sont allés un peu trop fort, elle tendit la main à Emmett, viens maman va te faire à manger, elle me la tendit également, nous la suivions, régle N°1, déstabiliser l'adversaire, elle serra nos mains, pour la prochaine fois ils s'en souviendront.

-De ? Demandais-je.

-Que maman Esmée elle veut pas que ses bébés soient trop blessés, du coup ils vous épargneront et vous marquerez deux fois plus.

-M'man, tu es sure que tu n'as pas mise Bella au monde ?

-Non, rit-elle, nous nous assîmes l'un a côté de l'autre, nous remîmes nos tee shirts, Bella se rapprocha nous rinçant les mains avec de l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

-J'applique la règle N°1, j'applique le plan de ta maman.

-Le mieux, dit Ben, est de pas chercher à comprendre, nous ne pûmes que être d'accord.

Nous nous retrouvions tous autour du feu, début de soirée, les pulls furent remit, nous rentrâmes pour nous doucher, les Quileute nous rejoignirent pour manger.

Avec Angie ça passa de mieux en mieux, le jeudi soir chez Charlie, je restais avec Paul, Charlie avec Bella, ils se faisaient une soirée entre eux, je m'étais occupé de préparer nos sacs pour le lendemain, je l'aidais à arranger sa chambre, il ne restait pas grand chose à faire, il s'était fait un bon truc.

-Tu as assez d'espace ? Lui demandais-je, comme avant tu avais ton appartement.

-J'ai plus qu'il ne me faut.

-Au fait Angie est venue te voir ?

-Oui hier soir, c'était rapide, sourit-il.

-Tu l'as envoyée chier ?

-Non mais c'est sur que je ne lui ai pas fait de câlin, elle était mal à l'aise, c'est bien, au moins elle se dira qu'elle doit filer droit.

-Bella a raison quand elle dit que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-C'est comme pour toi, tu l'acceptes surtout par rapport à Bella, l'avantage pour moi, c'est que n'étant pas en couple avec ta Bella, je peux sans soucis passer pour le gros connard, même dire plus que ce que je peux penser.

-Ce qui veut dire...

-Que la Angie je ne la détestes pas, que avec Bella j'ai forcé sur la dose mais c'était surtout pour qu'elle réagisse, m'en prendre à ceux qu'elle apprécie je savais que ça marcherait, nous en revenons à moi qui passe pour le connard et ça ne me pose pas de problème tant que Bella l'accepte.

-Question con, tu pourrais être avec une fille comme Bella ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas, trop compliqué, je n'aurai pas la patience, en ami je ne l'ai pas vraiment déjà, elle me ressemble trop aussi, alors non, tu es dans ta période de parano ?

-Non, riais-je, c'était une question con.

-Bella il lui faut un mec calme, posé, elle serait avec un mec à problème elle mettrait les siens encore plus de côté, ça ne l'aiderait en rien, il lui faut un niais, capable de lui sortir des trucs de films de filles, je lui fis un doigt, ah t'es là ? Rit-il, plus sérieusement elle a le bon mec et le mec a la bonne fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as dit un jour, qu'elle te faisait sortir de ton monde parfait, elle te fait grandir, te montre une autre réalité, celle de la plupart des personnes moins chanceuses que vous, l'année dernière ton seul souci c'était quoi ? Trouver des filles ?

-Plus ou moins, trouver une excuse pour ne pas être chez moi.

-Aujourd'hui niveau préoccupation ?

-J'ai de quoi faire...pour Yoda tu étais en connard ou en Paul ?

-Sur le fait que je n'y croyais pas ? J'acquiesçai, les deux, j'attends de voir sur le temps, ce que je crains c'est que son psy la fasse partir dans le sens « va voir Renée », c'est surtout pour cette raison que son psy je ne suis pas fan.

-Elle sait que tu m'en a parlée, j'ai manqué de réaction selon elle, elle t'en a pas parlé ?

-Non, pas un mot, il regarda la télé.

-Elle ne t'en veut pas à moins que tu regrettes que nous le sachions.

-Non, vous l'avez su par rapport à une réaction également, j'en parlerai avec elle, Charlie il en dit quoi ?

-Je ne sais si elle en parlé directement avec lui, au fait Peter ?

-Peter il est je ne sais où, rit-il, il s'est perdu, il a pas donné de nouvelles depuis...avant Noël, même bien avant, je ne l'ai même pas la puce.

-Elle doit être dans notre chambre.

-Vas-y ma grande je suis curieux de voir où elle en est celle-là, nous descendîmes commençant à chercher, les placards, tiroirs interdit tu me les indiqueras.

-Il n'y en a pas.

-C'est bien triste, connard je sais, dit-il en cherchant, au lycée la Stanley et la Chrystie ?

-Rien de particulier, je ne m'en suis pas franchement soucié en fait, je trouvais la puce, j'attrapais le téléphone lui montrant, nous nous assîmes en bout de lit, je l'allumais et lui donnais, je sais que tu es impatient, raillais-je.

-T'as pas idée...

Peter eut pas mal de message, répondeur, sms, appel raté, le dernier datait d'hier, elle est fâchée la Stanley, Peter se fit insulter plusieurs fois, le téléphone sonna rapidement, trahis par les accusés de réception, il raccrocha à chaque appel.

-Même elle, elle me dit que je suis un connard, je suis démasqué peu importe le prénom.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ?

-Attends avant je veux voir tout ce qu'elle a pu m'envoyer, elle bosse toujours au même endroit ?

-Franchement je ne sais rien du tout.

Paul appela Rose, Emmett était sortit avec Jasper, Ali' à son cours de dessin, elle nous retrouva dans le salon, nous la saluâmes.

-Toi qui est une peste, dit Paul, Stanley ?

-Peter a parlé avec elle sur msn il y a une semaine, bien sur que je continue, sourit-elle, j'entretiens la flamme.

-C'est quoi l'excuse pour le téléphone ?

-Tu ne l'a pas sur toi, je joues le mystère, elle a supposé que tu étais en prison, j'ai supposé que tu étais à l'étranger, elle prit le téléphone.

-Au lycée ? Demanda Paul.

-Elles ne se sont pas tapées dessus, Chrystie la joue discrète, Stanley aurait rencontré un mec, les rumeurs sont normales, là ou ça a parlé c'est pour toi, me dit-elle et Angie, maintenant que s'est arrangé, ils sont passés à autre chose, il ne se passe pas grand chose en fait, depuis Noël nous n'avons pas vraiment eut du temps à perdre faut dire...rien à voir mais nos parents veulent venir, j'ai eut ma mère tout à l'heure, j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Jasper et tes parents, elle continuait à regarder le téléphone.

-Ils viennent quand ?

-Ils ont juste annoncés la nouvelle pour l'instant, elle n'était pas si virulente sur msn, nous dit-elle pour Stanley.

-Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? Lui demandais-je.

-Y a rien de plus à en dire, je t'informe, puis Paul s'en tape alors j'arrête là, rit-elle, je m'en tape aussi tiens.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'adresses, je ne vais pas me mêler de tes histoires.

-Maintenant tu le sais aussi, sourit-elle.

-Jasper en pense quoi ?

-Il m'a répondu texto « qu'ils aillent se faire foutre », j'en parlerai avec lui quand il sera rentré, j'ai faim ! Elle se leva partant dans la cuisine, vous avez mangés ? Nous lui répondîmes que oui, nous la laissions se préparer un encas.

-Elle est vraiment détachée ou elle fait semblant ?

-Les deux, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, je me tournais sur le canapé, Rose...elle pencha sa tête, pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas de rester où ils sont si Jasper et toi ne voulez pas les voir ?

-Avec Jasper nous nous sommes toujours dit qu'un jour, nous aurions l'occasion de leur balancer tout ce que nous voulons, en les laissant venir, ça nous permettrait de le faire, si Jasper ne veut vraiment pas les voir, je leur dirai non, si il dit oui...elle nous fit un petit sourire, je pourrai le faire par téléphone mais en face c'est mieux, elle revint avec un bol de nouilles chinoises.

-Toi tu veux qu'ils viennent ? Lui demanda Paul.

-En fait oui, que nous puissions passer à autre chose, ils vont peut-être nous déshériter, grand drame, railla-t-elle.

-Ils sont comment vos parents ? Demanda Paul.

-Froids, c'est sur que tu ne verras rien d'affectueux, pas de câlins ou de bisous, si à 5 ans nous étions déjà trop grand à 17 et 18 ans tu penses bien que ça ne va pas arriver, son téléphone sonna, ta maman, me dit-elle.

Nous la laissâmes parler, le sujet était la venue de ses parents, connaissant mes parents ça n'allait pas non plus les ravir, qu'ils prennent surtout leur temps pour venir, aucun de nous n'est pressé de les revoir, ça sent l'ambiance de merde d'avance, je gardais tout de même un œil sur Rose, cherchant une faille, quelque chose qui me montrerait que ça l'atteignait d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne paraissait pas inquiète ou stressée pour le moment, entre la mère de Bella, le père de Angie, les parents de Rose et Jasper désormais nous avions de quoi réfléchir, différentes familles, différentes histoires, je me sentis mille fois plus chanceux je le reconnais. Rose resta avec nous, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Emmett et Jasper, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le sourire, Emmett se posa sur l'accoudoir près de Rose et embrassa sa tête.

-Petit frère, dit Rose à Jasper, respire...il acquiesça, s'installant sur le fauteuil face à Rose, regard fixé sur la télé, Jasper...

-C'est parce que je leur renvoyé leur fric à Noël ?

-Ils n'ont rien dit, je l'ai fait aussi en réalité, mais ça pourrait être la raison.

-Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez fait, dis-je.

-Ça nous a prit, dit Rose, nous nous sommes dit après tout nous n'en n'avons pas besoin, décision prise lors d'une discussion avec Emmett, Ali' et tes parents, les blonds se rebiffent.

-Je vois ça...dis-je.

-Au bout d'un moment avoir l'impression de se faire acheter ça gonfle, dit Jasper, et à chaque versement nous ferons la même chose, Rose je peux te prendre ta voiture ? Je vais aller chercher Ali', elle lui donna ses clés, à demain, nous dit-il à Paul et moi avant de sortir.

-Tu le sens pour quand leur arrivée ? Demanda Emmett à Rose.

-La semaine prochaine certainement, Esmée et Carlisle nous préviendront.

Rose partit sur d'autres sujets de conversations, nous n'insistions pas davantage, Bella revint plus d'une heure après, Charlie était repartit au poste, elle retrouva mes bras, papa Charlie était fier visiblement de ses prouesses au stand de tir, à sa question « votre soirée » Rose l'informa du retour de ses parents, ça me crispait à chaque fois quand ils lui parlaient de leurs problèmes, réflexe qui me passera un jour ou non. Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher à minuit passé, le vendredi passa rapidement, nous en arrivons à notre fin de journée et le moment de filer pour Bella et moi.

Le trajet en voiture avait été loin d'être le plus évident et le plus reposant, nous étions arrivés à Phœnix le samedi au soir, Bella pour notre confort nous avait trouvé une chambre dans un motel pas vraiment regardant sur les âges, nous n'avions en réalité pas cherché plus loin, nos sacs de couchage ouvert sur le lit, mon TOC ambulant ne se sentait pas de dormir sous les draps, moi non plus en fait et nous avions sombré jusqu'au lendemain matin, nous réveillant vers 10h, douché, habillé, sacs dans la voiture et nous étions repartit, je laissais Bella nous conduire dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Pour le moment nous n'étions pas près de chez elle.

-Amour, me dit-elle après que nous ayons passés commande, je suis la seule à être déphasé ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, la route, la fatigue, être ici...

-Tu ressens quoi ? Elle pouffa nerveusement, quoi ?

-J'ai eut la sensation d'être avec Yoda le temps d'une seconde, nous nous sourîmes, je suis toujours dans mon monde parallèle, sourit-elle, tu veux connaître le programme ?

-Je veux bien.

-Alors je n'en sais rien, elle eut un rire, toujours dans la nervosité, tu veux voir quoi ?

-Tout, ça me semble raisonnable.

-Alors mange amour, elle se redressa sur la table pour m'embrasser, une longue journée nous attend.

Nous reprîmes la route, elle me montra ses différentes écoles, les endroits qu'elle fréquentait, nous tournions autour de son ancienne maison mais nous avions le temps, nous passâmes devant un parc, Bella toujours au volant.

-Là ! Rit-elle, c'est ici que je me suis faites jeter par le garçon que je pensais aimer, viens ! Elle se gara et m'ouvrit ma portière me serrant la main, je vais te refaire vivre cet instant, je riais bêtement, elle s'arrêta, mieux depuis le début, allons devant mon ancien lycée, elle eut un temps d'arrêt.

-Bella mon ange ? Si c'est d'y retourner qui t'inquiète nous sommes dimanche, tu ne trouveras personne...

-C'était ça oui, elle me fit un petit sourire, nous pouvons y aller, elle serra ma main, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules gardant sa main.

-Tu venais souvent dans ce parc ?

-Tous les jours pour aller en cours, revenir...parfois je tardais à rentrer, tu vois l'arbre là-bas ? Elle me montra un grand chêne, j'étais souvent assise là du côté opposé, personne ne me voyait comme ça, le matin avant d'aller en cours je partais en avance et je marchais le plus lentement possible que ce soit à l'aller ou au retour...

Nous arrivâmes devant son lycée, elle le fixa se taisant quelques secondes, elle repartit dans ses explications, me donnant un maximum de détails, je lui demandais tout ce qui me venait en tête, de pouvoir savoir toutes ses choses avaient fait disparaître toute fatigue, connaitre où elle avait pu être, même si elle ne me désignait qu'une simple fenêtre d'une salle de cours,une grande cour et son ancien casier, ça me permettait de la visualiser, avec ou la plupart du temps sans sourire, tête baissée probablement, les railleries des autres en plus, j'étais à me dire que si un simple lycée me fit de la peine pour elle, quand nous serons devant son ancienne maison j'allais devoir vraiment soit me blinder, soit vider ma tête, pour l'instant nous marchions le long des grilles de son lycée, repartant dans le parc, parlant du temps, comme pour dédramatiser le retour de Bella devant son ancienne maison.

Elle n'oublia pas de me refaire la scène de sa déclaration raté, nous pûmes avoir un bon fou rire, nous nous assîmes sous son chêne, nous promenant après avoir reprit à grignoter et à boire dans la voiture, Bella tout en continuant de papoter mit ma casquette, lunette de soleil, me souriant pour me rassurer, je la laissais penser qu'elle y parvenait, nous nous remettions à marcher, lentement, de plus en plus lentement, aucun de nous n'étaient pressés d'y arriver, je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait la maison, tout ce que je sais c'est que chaque pas me donnait davantage mal au ventre.

-Mon ange, tu ressentais quoi sur le chemin du retour ?

-Mal de ventre et nausées les soirs où je savais qu'elle était là, les autres ça allait, je rentrais plus vite.

-On peut s'asseoir un peu ?

-Euh oui...La rue étant déserte nous nous assîmes sur le trottoir.

-Comment ça se passait ? Tu rentrais, elle était là...

-Et ça dépendait soit l'ignorance, regard méprisant, j'allais dans ma chambre, elle avait toutes les excuses pour s'en prendre à moi, dire ou ne pas dire « bonjour », venir manger alors que je ne suis pas conviée ou l'inverse, parce que je suis trop silencieuse ou même de la musique pourtant pas à fond c'était trop bruyant, elle avait mille et une raison Edward, quand une personne t'énerves mais vraiment t'énerves quoi qu'elle fasse tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, mais à ce point je crois qu'il faut vraiment la haïr la personne, je ne pense pas que nous ayons une personne dans notre entourage que nous haïssons à ce point même l'autre on s'en fout plus que autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, nous parlons de ta mère, pas d'une lycéenne.

-Non je sais mais le sentiment, ce sentiment de haïr quelqu'un je ne le ressent pour personne, c'est pour ça que j'ai souvent pensé que j'étais obligatoirement responsable de quelque chose, comment une personne peut avoir autant de mépris, de dégout, de haine envers une autre gratuitement ou même contre son propre enfant.

-Tu te dis qu'avec une confrontation tu sauras.

-Pourtant je sais que non, souffla-t-elle, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, j'ai tellement besoin d'avoir ses réponses, qu'il y ait une raison pour chaque chose, ça me rassure, mais comme je te l'ai dit ce sont des questions qui resteront sans réelles réponses.

-Bella...tu le sais que pour tes grands-parents tu n'auras pas de réponses.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir trouver un sens, j'aimerai pouvoir prendre les choses, les événements tels qu'ils sont et oublier, accepter, prendre ce que l'on me donne mais je reste dans la crainte comme tu le sais de perdre encore quelqu'un et si je m'acharne sur ma mère c'est parce que j'ai peur d'être comme elle plus tard, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais imaginée maman...

-Je ne me suis jamais dit que tu serait comme Renée, dis-je étonné, je..

-Je ne me suis jamais imaginée en couple et regarde aujourd'hui, sourit-elle.

-Si notre enfant n'a que le quart de ce que tu peux m'apporter Bella, il sera déjà bien plus heureux que la moyenne, je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que tu pourrais recréer ce que Renée t'a fait sur notre enfant et même si il ne faut jamais ou du moins éviter de comparer sa mère à celle qu'on aime, en tant que mère pourtant tu ressembleras à Esmée bien plus qu'a ta génitrice, si ça peut te rassurer ma mère et toi vos passés sont similaires sur certains point, vous vous ressemblez, tu ne ressemble en rien à Renée, physiquement, mentalement, garde ça en tête...

-Tu...tu m'aimes parce que je ressemble à ta mère ? Me demanda-t-elle à la fois touchée et apeurée, j'eus un rire nerveux.

-Non ! Riais-je, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me mettre de sales images en tête, surtout celle-ci, je parle uniquement au niveau maternelle, regarde comment tu te comportes avec ceux qui nous entourent, les bébés par exemple, tu les couvent, ils t'appellent parfois « maman », elle pouffa légèrement, c'est bien que tu dégages un sentiment de douceur non ? De sécurité ? Il y a tant de choses que tu ne vois pas, que tu ne parviens pas à voir, nous te répétons souvent les mêmes choses parce que tu as une mauvaise image de toi la plupart du temps à cause d'une femme à qui tu ne ressembles pas et c'est bien pour cette raison que je t'aime Bella, elle posa sa tempe contre mon épaule, chéri va se taire un peu maintenant.

-Chéri à raison, tu n'auras plus à le répéter, elle me regarda et m'embrassa, elle se leva gardant ma main.

**Pov Bella.**

Je gardais la tête baissée, nous n'étions qu'à quelques maisons, ça grimpait, j'avais mal au ventre, j'étais mal à l'aise, seule la main de Edward que je serrai de plus en plus me rassurait, pour me détendre je lui indiquais les maisons de certains voisins, ceux dont je pouvais être baby-sitter, je me mis face à lui continuant à avancer toujours à papoter.

-Tu me préviens si tu vois quelqu'un.

-Oui mais ils sont tous où ? Nous n'avons croisés personne, c'est normal ? Je lui fis un demi-sourire, ça doit oui, ça explique pas mal de choses, je m'arrêtais.

-La maison derrière moi, chuchotais-je, c'est celle là, il me fixa, puis la maison et inversement, elle, elle est toujours en vente ? Il approuva en fixant la maison, ses yeux étaient partout, je le laissais regarder, sur la gauche il y a un chemin qui mène à l'arrière on peut y accéder si tu veux.

-Je te suis, le ton de sa voix était différent, pas énervé contre moi mais dans ce genre là, contrarié certainement, tendu ça c'était une certitude.

En me retournant je me retrouvais forcément face à la maison, le corps de Edward m'empêcha de reculer davantage, je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer, jusqu'ici j'y étais arrivée, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je fermais mon esprit, ça vaudrait mieux j'aurai l'occasion de me décharger à un moment ou à un autre, pas maintenant, pas ici...je nous fit passer sur le côté de la maison, regardant à travers les fenêtres, je retrouvais mes mini cactus, deux que j'avais planté, pendant que Edward fixait la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre j'allais voir dans quel état ils étaient, les seules choses que je n'avais jamais tués, ça ne demande pas de soin en même temps.

-Tu veux les emmener ?

-Je ne sais pas si je veux un souvenir d'ici.

-Je peux vous aider, je me crispais, Edward se redressa en premier, je fus plus longue à le faire, jeunes gens ? Une femme devant nous, pas une voisine de ce que je sache.

-Je...Nous passions dans le coin et...et je voulais voir si...

-Si les cactus étaient toujours là, reprit Edward en lui montrant, une amie à nous vivait ici avant, Isabella Swan, vous vendez leur maison, Renée Dwyer.

-Isabella, comme elle sait que nous passions dans le coin nous a demandé si nous pouvions lui récupérer, elle nous regarda tour à tour, les cactus, excuse de merde nous le savions.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que nous les récupérions vous nous le dîtes et nous partons.

-Non ça je m'en fiche, mais je demande qui est Isabella Swan.

-La fille de Renée, dit Edward, vu sa tête il lui apprend mon existence, elle est partie avant la vente ça doit être pour ça que ça ne vous dit rien, je crois qu'il espérait que ça en soit la raison.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une fille en réalité, c'est ce genre de réponse qu'il espérait éviter d'avoir à entendre, je préférais ignorer pour l'instant, je me baissais pour reprendre mes cactus, je ne pouvais plus ne pas les prendre, je me relevais ne remarquant que maintenant les panneaux « à vendre » dans sa main.

-La maison est vendue ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui, il était temps, vous aviez besoin d'autre chose ?

Nous répondîmes que non, elle nous donna une petite boite pour mes cactus, nous la saluâmes et partîmes, je regardais une dernière fois la maison si elle pouvait être rasée ça ne me dérangerait pas.

-Mon ange, souffla Edward, il vaut mieux filer elle nous fixe.

-La maison ?

-Non chérie pas la maison, je dérivais mon regard, la dame nous fixait en effet, il prit ma boite, ma main et nous fit avancer.

Je me contentais de le suivre, perdue dans mes pensées, sur le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon existence, Edward me trainait plus que autre chose, je trottais, je n'existais définitivement plus, même plus l'excuse de « ma fille est partie chez son père », « ma fille est partie plus tôt à l'université », elle avait réduit à un simple « je n'ai pas d'enfant », ça ne devrait pourtant pas m'étonner ou même me blesser c'est pourtant ce qui arrivait, il nous arrêta, nous étions à nouveau dans le parc, j'avais un point de côté des plus désagréable.

-Bella...

-Ça la fera venir, soufflais-je, ça la fera venir...

-De quoi tu parles ? Je me penchais mon point de côté ne voulait pas passer, il m'emmena sur un banc, je me pliais au maximum, retirant casquette et lunette les posant sur le banc, il frotta mon dos, se penchant, chérie...je me redressais un minimum.

-Si elle parle à ma mère de l'épisode des amis de sa fille qui viennent pour des cactus, Renée n'y croira pas, ça la fera venir.

-Rien ne dit qu'elle lui en parlera Bella.

-Elle va tilter dés le « des amis de votre fille sont venus », elle saura que c'est moi et elle viendra.

-Quand bien même elle vient, je ne la laisserai pas t'approcher, personne ne la laissera le faire, j'acquiesçai, il s'accroupit devant moi, je posais mon front contre le sien, elle ne te touchera pas Bella, pour le moment ne repars pas dans des suppositions sans fin, tu veux que nous rentrions ? C'est peut-être suffisant, je secouais la tête négativement.

-Je veux voir l'océan, je veux te montrer.

-OK, alors montre moi.

-Nous pourrons peut-être nous baigner.

-Nus ? Je pouffais nerveusement, il me sourit rabattant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-J'ai prit nos maillots de bain au cas où...nous pouvons partir ? Il se leva prenant ma main, je pris ma boite.

Je repris le volant lui faisant le tour de Phœnix, là où j'avais pu aller, nous arrêtant pour manger et nous rafraichir, nous en avions pour plus de 5 heures de route avant d'atteindre l'océan, nous irions sur San Diego, ville que j'ai toujours aimé, comme avant, plus je m'éloignais de Phœnix, plus ma boule au ventre s'atténuait, la différence c'était que Edward était avec moi et que je ne remettrai certainement plus jamais les pieds dans cette ville, je n'avais pas craquée comme j'aurai pensé le faire, j'avais su prendre sur moi, j'étais surement entrain de changer.

* * *

**Mais non faut pas s'inquiéter pour la suite, mais non...**

Je vous dit à bientôt


	30. Chapter 30 saison 2

**Et en avant le chapitre 30, j'espère que vous allez toutes bien, bonne Pâques et attention à la crise de foie :) **

**Réponses aux anonymes ^^**

**Lydie ** Le coup du « Je n'ai pas d'enfant » aussi choquant soit-il colle malheureusement avec le personnage qu'est Renée ^^ j'aime mettre tout un tas de choses dans mes chapitres faut que je vous tiennes éveillées XD

**Elodie **Ah non ce n'était pas là, vous vous y attendiez trop pour que je place le retour de Renée à cet instant. Pour Chaton, je suis de son avis également ^^ tu me blesses une fois pas deux... Je me doute que ut t'es sentie un peu perdue, ça faisait un moment, là tu as eut moins d'attente j'espère que ça ira:) merci pour ta review !

**Laccro **Oh merci...moins de conneries parce que le chapitre ou les sujets précédemment évoqués ne s'y prêtent pas forcément, de l'humour j'en placerai toujours parce que c'est toujours plus simple à lire de cette façon et peut être que ma manière d'écrire à changer, depuis le début il y a eut des changements, nous verrons si je garde cette manière d'écrire ou non, tu me diras mais ravie que ça te plaise... L'impression de Bella qui évolue était voulut oui, il le fallait, je ne voulais pas la faire craquer pour moi ça montrerait qu'elle ne change pas et ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire ^^ pour la longueur, peut-être que je m'emballe avec les conneries XD j'en prends note pour la prochaine fois;) merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt.

**Ilonka **Angie elle aura eut du mal jusqu'au bout maintenant elle doit laisser faire le temps mais je me dis que ça devrait aller. Renée apparaîtra dans peu mais jamais je ne vous dirai où et quand mais ça ne saurait tarder:/ Prends soin de toi également et merci !

**Sofia **Merci pour te montrer et ta première review ça fait toujours très plaisir ^^ pour le fait que tu souhaites connaître leur futur ça sera dans une suite de OS qui n'existeront que dans la 3éme partie, des moments choisis et que vous souhaiterez avoir, je vous le demanderez à la fin de la saison 2, j'espère que tu auras toujours cette sensation d'être dans un autre monde, mille merci et à une prochaine avec grand plaisir.

**Coco des Iles ** Aaah merci lol les câlins seront là pour l'instant, je n'ai pas prévue de nouvelles disputes pour l'instant, pour Angie non ça ne sera pas vraiment comme avant mais personne n'a dit que ça ne sera pas mieux... Pour Phœnix le coup d'être vu par une personne c'est soit celle-ci en fait part à Renée par curiosité soit elle n'en dit rien, si rien n'apparaît dans le chapitre c'est qu'elle aura fait par de discrétion sinon...je vous laisserai le découvrir mais ça arriva forcément et je suis au 3/4 de la fic, ça va se rapprocher obligatoirement, ne stress pas plus que nécessaire ^^ je dis ça mais je suis en panique en mode psycho, tu en auras dans ce chapitre XD Les moments Edward / Bella je les aime énormément sont mignons. Pour l'hôpital non ça ne doit pas être évident du tout mais je ne le mets pas sans raison, tu comprendras dans quelques temps ^^ merci, merci, merci pour ta review:) et oui je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, merci.

**Dadou ** J'aurai pu oui lui faire rencontrer des personnes qu'elle a pu connaître mais je voulais que ce moment leur appartiennent, « amour » XD n'aura pas été le trophée pour cette fois lol merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt.

**MarieG** Avoir une mémoire ça aide XD ça me fait toujours plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir, non arrêtons là ça va être sans fin sinon...il me semble que depuis tu as relu une nouvelle fois psycho je t'en félicite sache le ^^ et moi oui je ris toujours devant mon chapitre quand je l'écrit, certain passages de celui-ci en font partit, tu me diras;) ils vont continuer à se découvrir d'ou le fait que ma fic traîne autant dans le temps et oui ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, Eddy et Bella apprennent à s'aimer correctement pour ça il faut des faux pas, Jared revient pour ton plus grand plaisir ^^

Réponse à ta review Des frissons ? Vraiment ? Niveau psychopathe tu gravit un nouveau échelon, je t'applaudis sache le, non pas le froid tu casserai tout lol psycho je n'oublie pas, surtout pas...ça serait de la folie de ma part. Angie...Angie je voulais vraiment la faire foirer, montrer que même si on aime une personne et peu importe la manière on peut toujours être blessant, elle a gagné, gagné quoi je ne sais pas mais elle a foiré c'est certain. Les mecs et la salle de sport, j'ai envie de soupirer et de te dire « ce sont des mecs » lol et Paul lui n'arrange jamais rien. Le foot, ce passage existe à cause d'une vidéo de Breaking Dawn, en bonus tu as les Quileute sur la plage à jouer au foot, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasses quelques chose dessus et le plaquage de Jared était juste fabuleux lol Les parents Hale, les réponses dans ce chapitre... oui les parents des uns et des autres sont très présent mais pendant l'adolescence et pour l'arrivée dans l âge adulte c'est important de savoir qui ont est, être capable de régler des conflits, les affronter, la famille et ses différents aspect font partit de ma fic, il ne restera que Bella et ce n'est pas fait sans sens:) Que Bella fasse connaître Phœnix à Edward c'est important, ça lui permettra des mettre des images sur l'ancien lieu de vie de Bella, ça aussi c'est important pour lui, pour Bella également, quand aux conséquences il y en a toujours dans chacun de nos actes, restent à savoir lesquelles ça aura sur Bella et pour ta review ^^ ton rêve je le connais tu me fait un peu peur je te le dis en toute amitié lol mais j'aime tu le sais bien XD bisous et à tout vite !

**Beatrice ** Angie, je l'aime bien, sinon j'aurai tourné les choses différemment, Renée, est-ce qu'elle aura un jour des regrets ? Bonne question, pour le moment c'est loin d'être le cas, je le pourrit ce perso autant que je peux... Stanley et Chrystie ça va revenir, là pour le moment je me concentrais sur les liens familiaux. Pour le POV tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre mais honnêtement j'ai du mal à me mettre dans leur têtes. Merci pour ta review ^^

**Syrine **Soit pas si impatiente du retour des parents Hale (se fait petite) mais c'est dans le chapitre juste en-dessous en tout cas. Merci pour le chapitre, j'espère que la suite te conviendra également, ils referont des « jeux » ensemble lol, sont quand même bien atteint il faut se l'avouer, psychologiquement je ne sais pas lequel est vraiment le plus net...un avis ? Gros bisous à toi aussi.

**Edbelle ** Merci à bientôt ? ^^

**Uukate ** Je suis toujours contente de voir tes reviews ^^ ça aurait été dommage de ne pas les réconcilier, les parents Hale sont bien là, tu les trouveras dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Le stress de Bella et Edward je l'ai eut, je l'avais avant même d'écrire sur Phœnix, bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Bonjour ** Bonjour à toi aussi ^^ j'aime bien faire des mélanges au niveau des émotions. Pour l'affrontement Bella/Renée il ne saurait tardé mais il devra obligatoirement avoir lieu, ça commence à se mettre bien en place dans ma petite tête, pour Bella, Edward et son futur c'est plus que important. Merci pour ta review.

**Becullen ** Merci;) c'est le but recherché, contente d'y parvenir...leur famille est différente de celles des autres mais c'est ce que j'aime, les différents aspect des familles, ce qui peut exister bien qu'il y est d'autres exemples mais je ne peux pas tous les faire lol le noyau je tenais à ce que ce soit les Cullen pour moi ils sont le meilleurs exemple en fait, ce qu'il y a de mieux, merci pour penser que je le fais je cite « tu le fais magnifiquement passe dans ta fic » mille merci. Oui mon côté sadique en rajoutes, les parents Hale, les conflits sont différents, leurs réactions le sera également, bon courage pour la confrontation...et oui tu vas le découvrir Jasper, je l'ai découvert moi même (rire nerveux) le retour dans le passé ça les fera évoluer et Edward pourra se faire une meilleure idée de ce que Bella a pu vivre. Il fallait que Bella commence à tourner une page, je ne voulais pas tourner son retour sur Phœnix au drame mais montrer qu'elle devient plus forte, épique je l'espère, ça me stresse comme pas permis... Tu as remarqué que j'aime faire gagner les Quileute lol mais oui les Cullen finiront bien par avoir leur revanche, ça ne serait que justice lol merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture ^^

**Twilight-et-the-vampire ** Bienvenue ^^ merci pour ta review j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Merci à **Galswinthe **pour la correction.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à vous montrer lol, merci à ma tata Flo pour toutes les motivations, à savoir que tout les soirs elle agite des pompoms sur msn pour que je ponde la suite, à toutes celles sur fb, par MP ou qui me lisent tout simplement, merci.

Une pensée pour toi Marjo quand tu en seras à ce chapitre.

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 30**

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions revenus avec Bella, plus épuisés qu'autre chose, nous étions mercredi et nous n'avions toujours pas récupérés, bien que nous essayions de donner le change avec nos familles, ils n'étaient pas complètement rassurés, nous ne faisions pas la gueule ou étions dépressifs, juste épuisés.

Le lundi nous étions rentrés plus tard que nous l'aurions voulu, nous étions restés sur la plage plus longtemps, de la circulation, la fatigue accumulée, nous étions arrivés vers 23 heures.

Le lendemain en cours à la première heure, aucun de nous n'avaient craqués d'une quelconque façon mais nous avions le contrecoup, ça finirait par passer. Je n'allais pas à la salle de sport depuis notre retour, je devais y retourner jeudi, ce soir je devais aider ma mère à son travail et Bella devait voir Yoda, Charlie l'emmènerait.

Les parents de Rose et Jasper n'avaient pas redonnés de nouvelles pour l'instant, nous en étions là, soit nulle part en ce qui les concerne.

Je m'occupais de réveiller Bella, Ali' sentant que nous étions pas au mieux de notre forme tenait à nous préparer toutes nos affaires depuis mardi soir, lundi soir elle l'avait fait également quand on y pense.

Nous les rejoignîmes pour le petit-déjeuner, Bella avait sport, Angie nous avait rejoint comme elles partaient ensemble, je me reposerai dans le salon ensuite, mes frères et sœurs, mes parents, même Ben étaient là, nous devions les inquiéter un peu trop.

-Hum... vous savez que nous allons bien non ? leur demandais-je, ils me regardèrent, il ne faut pas vous sentir obligés de vous lever plus tôt ou autre.

-Nous le savons, dit Ben, je suis là pour le plaisir.

-Je suis là parce que j'emmène Belly, dit Angie.

-Nous, dit Emmett en montrant Rose, nous avons si bien dormi que du coup nous sommes là.

-Nous, dit Ali' en montrant Jasper, nous aimons bien trop les cours et nous sommes impatients que notre journée commence.

-Et nous, dit mon père en montrant ma mère, nous allons travailler.

-Ça aurait pu fonctionner, dis-je, Emmett et Ali' vos excuses sont les pires que j'ai pu entendre, souriais-je, Ben... je vais te dire oui pour te faire plaisir, Angie également, les seuls qui sont plausibles ce sont les parents, mais merci tout de même.

-Bella ? demanda Jasper, elle le regarda au-dessus de sa tasse, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Yoda, papa doit m'emmener mais après si tu veux nous pouvons sortir.

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée.

-Je ne le serai pas, je vais me trouver un ecstasy et j'aurai la pêche, elle se fit pensive, non ma « blague » passe pas, je vais boire du café et des boissons énergisantes, dit-elle enjouée, nous sommes perplexes, boire mon café pour le moment sera suffisant, elle se remit dans sa tasse, un début de rire con, de fatigue aussi, pardon, comment vous allez sinon ?

Ils lui répondirent tous « bien » ou d'autres réponses, des moqueries aussi forcément, elle les avait cherchées, Angie et Bella partirent en même temps que nos parents, j'eus droit à plusieurs de ses baisers, à peine elle était partie qu'il me tardait de la rejoindre, Phœnix nous avaient davantage rapprochés. J'étais toujours à table avec mes frères et sœurs, Ben également, Rose me fixait.

-Quoi ? soupirais-je.

-Rien, dit Rose, j'admire ta petite barbe naissante pour ma part, ça te vieillit, ça te rend sexy aussi, garde-la un peu, tu gagneras des points, Ben je te rase le crâne, trop long là, bouge pas !

-Et si je ne veux pas ? elle partit à l'étage en l'ignorant, j'avais oublié qu'ici les mecs n'ont pas leur mots à dire.

-Ne l'oublie plus, dit froidement Ali'.

-Vous êtes toujours avec votre « pouvoir aux femmes » ?

-Ils ont accumulés des défaites ce week-end, me répondit-elle, nous faisons ce que nous voulons d'eux, raclée au karting et à plusieurs défis, fallait pas perdre, nous avons toute la semaine.

Rose réapparut, tondeuse, serviette, elle fit reculer Ben de la table, serviette sur les épaules et elle était partie, Ben avait abandonné de toute façon ou alors il s'en fout. Nous parlions entre nous, nous asseyant dans les canapés, personnellement je me rendormis assez rapidement afin de tenir toute la journée.

**Pov Bella**

Fin de séance, Yoda me laissait me reprendre avant que je franchisse la porte de son bureau, Jasper devait être arrivé, finalement c'était lui qui venait me chercher, je devais laisser dans cette pièce ce qui pouvait avoir été dit, même lui encourageait mon côté schizo, j'essuyais mon visage de mes larmes, j'avais craqué ici, aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas s'il avait compris quoi que ce soit de ce que j'avais pu dire, parler en pleurant et toujours compliqué pour celui qui écoute, Yoda doit avoir compris, il n'aurait pas hésité à me redemander.

-Bella, je te revois vendredi, traduction Bella dégages maintenant tu as assez pleuré, j'acquiesçai, passais mes mains sur mon visage en soufflant, je me levais, remettant ma veste et récupérais mon sac.

Nous nous saluâmes, je passais la porte, Jasper se redressa en une seconde, raide comme un piquet, il y avait une personne qui attendait, il prit ma main et nous fit sortir de la salle d'attente, je demandais un arrêt au toilettes pour me passer de l'eau et me redonner visage humain.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je m'en fous s'il y a des personnes que ça dérange, deux femmes rentrèrent dans les toilettes, pas du tout l'air aimable.

-Attends-moi plutôt, j'ai peur qu'elles te noient dans la cuvette, il me fit un sourire, elles sont peut-être constipées et sentent que... je reviens.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage après m'être attaché négligemment les cheveux, n'empêche ça faisait joli, je comprendrai jamais au passage pourquoi quand on cherche à bien se coiffer ça foire et quand on le fait sans réfléchir ça rend bien... je vais laisser ce débat des plus passionnant de côté pour l'instant, je me remaquillais légèrement, pause pipi, les constipées toujours aux toilettes ou pas un bruit ne filtrait, elles doivent attendre que je sorte, je me lavais les mains et partis.

-Là je te reconnais ! Nous nous sourîmes, prête ?

-Je ne sais même pas où nous allons ?

-Je t'emmène manger, il reprit ma main, je l'aime bien mon blond, plus que ça, il est apaisant. Il avait la voiture de Edward, waw chéri prête sa voiture, uniquement parce que c'est pour toi, me dit-il sans que je ne lui demande rien, je pouffais, non mais tu sais je le sens plus confiant pour me laisser conduire sa précieuse Volvo, je le laissais prendre le volant, il m'a bien prévenu que s'il y a une éraflure, c'est sur ma gueule qu'elle réapparaîtra.

-Il a dit ça ?

-Mots pour mots.

-Pourquoi je ne l'entends pas parler comme ça ?

-Il se doit de faire bonne figure devant toi, être vulgaire devant sa petite femme ce n'est pas son truc.

-Je ne contrôle pas mes propos, je devrai ?

-Non surtout pas, rit-il, ça nous enlèverait tes boulettes et ton homme en serait le premier déçu.

-Tant mieux parce que j'aurai pas su faire, il me fit un sourire regardant à nouveau la route.

-Mais avance connard ! s'énerva-t-il, j'en sursautais, t'as raison attends de passer au rouge plutôt qu'au vert, putain de daltonien de merde, est-ce que je suis bien avec Jasper ? Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il lui ressemble bien, il klaxonna plusieurs fois, nous pûmes passer avant que le feu passe au rouge, j'en fus soulagée je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire, descendre et jeter un pavé sur la voiture, sortir une arme ? Tu aimes les musées non ? me demanda-t-il calmement.

-Euh oui, dis-je timidement.

-Il y a une belle expo en ce moment, je vais t'emmener et ensuite nous irons manger ça te va ? j'approuvais perplexe.

Le long du chemin il continua, je crois que le klaxon c'est Le Mal pour lui ou il aime tellement qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, je l'écoutais restant dans le silence, il pourrait me crier dessus ou me faire un coup de klaxon pour me répondre, il m'inquiète.

Je fus plus soulagée plus qu'autre chose quand nous descendîmes, il se posta devant moi, me scrutant.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Et toi ? il fronça les sourcils.

-Moi oui, je suis content d'être avec toi, petit sourire niais s'étira sur mes lèvres, si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose n'hésite pas OK ?

-OK, il reprit ma main, à nouveau calme, j'arrêtais d'avancer, en fait... il se remit devant moi, il y a une chose dont j'aimerai que nous parlions, il patiente, tu... quand tu conduis, tu es souvent comme ça ? Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

-C'est à dire ?

-Bein tu sais...

-Non dis moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de voiture ?

-De quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Me klaxonne pas, dis-je stressée, il a un blocage, quand tu conduis tu me fais peur ! Tu cries, insulte, klaxonne ! Il bloque toujours, je t'ai vexé ?

-Non. La route c'est la jungle, faut se défendre, en réponse j'émis un simple son, une sorte de « hum », si tu te laisses faire tu perds, les gens sont complètement cons au volant, c'est pour ça que tu ne parlais plus ?

-Oui je n'étais pas préparée, je le saurai pour la suite.

-Je te rassure je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça, s'il n'y a pas d'autres voitures ça va, enfin des conducteurs qui ne font pas n'importe quoi, je regardais sur le côté, il se mit devant moi me faisant sursauter, je ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

-Non bien sûr que non, tu es juste étrange.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident ou d'accrochage.

-Faut jamais dire jamais, chuchotais-je, il étouffa son rire.

-Mais non tout va bien, allez, on y va !

Nous y restâmes un petit moment, c'était chouette, le jeu c'était « dis-moi ce que tu vois », verdict, nous ne voyons pas les même choses, ça nous amusa, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller dans d'autres expositions de tout genre, de préférence les plus étranges.

Pour manger, il nous emmena dans une petite brasserie toute simple, assis l'un près de l'autre sur la banquette, j'aime bien les banquettes, nous reparlions de l'exposition, il me raconta les diverses défaites de ce week-end, me posa que peu de questions sur le mien, il avait dû comprendre que je ne tenais pas à y répondre plus que ça, nous passâmes un bon moment ensemble, il était à peine 21h30, je me contentais de le suivre dans les rues, toujours main dans la main, ou bras sur les épaules, toujours en contact quoi qu'il en soit.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc face au lac Washington, regardant les gens passer, riant parfois, restant silencieux la plupart du temps mais pas d'un silence qui traduit un quelconque malaise, celui qui apaise plutôt.

-Bella, je voulais te demander, tu penses que ton père nous laisserait venir avec Rose chez vous si ça se passe mal quand nos génit...

-C'est oui, pas la peine que tu continues ta phrase, il ne sera pas contre, personne ne le sera, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ?

-Non, je voulais juste pouvoir me dire que au cas où nous savons où aller.

-Comme si tu pouvais en douter, soupirais-je, fais pas ta Bella, il échappa un rire, ça fait longtemps que tu ne les a pas vu ?

-Je ne compte pas vraiment je te dirai dans les 2 ou 3 ans.

-Tu sais d'avance que ça va mal se passer ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe bien alors forcément ça ne pourra que mal se passer, je ferai le gosse désagréable, ils laisseront Rose plus tranquille.

-Pas s'ils te font des remarques, Rose ne va pas garder sa langue dans sa poche.

-Je monterai d'un niveau à chaque fois, tu parais surprise ?

-Je ne te connais pas de cette façon, que ce soit pour conduire ou là tout de suite.

-Pour conduire, sourit-il, j'aime bien, eux, il haussa légèrement les épaules, je suis calme et plutôt sympa, je fais mon blond parce que je le veux bien mais j'ai des limites comme tout le monde. Je ne t'ai pas reconnue face à Frank, ta manière de parler, d'être froide, distante, insultante, sur certains sujets qui nous affectent nous sommes toujours différents pourtant c'était toujours toi mais la Bella blessée et qui craque, tu ne me reconnaîtras pas non plus, ça sera toujours moi pourtant et quand ils repartiront tu me retrouveras.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te confronter à eux ?

-Non plus maintenant, les années sont passées, j'ai mis plus de temps à me trouver, en me confrontant à eux j'aurai gagné sur un passé, je pourrai me dire « ça y est c'est fait ».

-Et ensuite ?

-Je te dirai quand je le saurai, sourit-il, j'acquiesçai, une chose Bella, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se dise, nous irons bien, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous sommes deux et pas des plus sympathique dans ce genre de moments, du moins quand nous sommes en contact avec eux.

-D'accord... le fait de leur renvoyer leur argent c'était un moyen pour les faire venir ?

-Oui et non, nous avons fait un quitte ou double avec Rose.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils vont venir ?

-Certain, j'avais des doutes mais je les sens se pointer, ils ne dormiront pas chez Esmée et Carlisle, pour t'aider ça devrait se passer de cette façon ils préviennent avant d'arriver parce qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à patienter comme ça devant une villa ou autre, pas de contacts. Nous devions même les vouvoyer plus jeunes, aujourd'hui encore mais là ils peuvent s'asseoir dessus, ils sont très froid, ne prends pas leur regards pour toi, ils prennent tout le monde de haut, n'y attache pas d'importance, ils iront à l'hôtel parce qu'il ne faut pas être trop proches de ses enfants non plus, puis ils nous prendront à part et là nous poseront des questions sur pourquoi avoir refuser des billets verts, adviendra ce qui adviendra par la suite.

-Je... rien n'arrivera directement devant nous ?

-Normalement non sauf si ça part tout seul mais nous ne voulons pas mettre Esmée et Carlisle en mauvaise position.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont leur reprocher quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, Carlisle et Esmée peut-être, même si ils ne le montrent pas, te prendre deux gosses à charge en plus tu le gardes en travers de la gorge. Maintenant ils ne l'ont pas fait pour donner une bonne image, ils l'ont voulu, ils ont voulu nous éviter des procédures pénales ou que nous terminions chez une tante ou un oncle à la con, mes parents c'est eux, j'écouterai toujours leurs avis, ne leur manquerais jamais de respect, tu peux difficilement le faire quand tu les vois, sourit-il.

-Et tu penses qu'ils ne viennent que pour une question d'argent ?

-Non, pour que le fils Hale reprenne les affaires du père, il va être déçu et Rose certainement pour la même raison. Ce n'est pas pour se rapprocher de nous si tu poses la question, crois-moi, ils ne sont pas à vouloir créer un lien avec quiconque sans intérêt, Carlisle et Esmée n'ont pas été « choisit » pour rien.

-C'est choquant.

-Ce sont nos parents, sourit-il, garde en tête que tout va bien, tout ira bien.

-Tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi que pour vous ou les Cullen.

-D'une parce que tu ne les connais pas et que je tiens à te préparer un minimum, de deux parce que je te connais, tu vas vouloir prendre tout ça pour toi, le ressenti, les propos qui seront tenus, de nous voir dans ce genre de circonstances, si Rose, tu connais son tempérament de sadique et qui parle avant de réfléchir moi non, je veux juste que quand tu verras que ça part en vrille tu te dises « Jasper m'avait prévenu, c'est normal, tout va bien » ou quelque chose de ce type. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu fasses une quelconque comparaison avec Renée, ne t'angoisse pas, j'allais parler, oui je sais tu seras tout de même angoissée, je grimaçais, évite tout du moins et nous serons là, Edward sera là, il est déjà prêt, nous le sommes tous, ne manquait plus que toi.

-Le moment passé avec moi, c'était pour ça ?

-Pas uniquement mais ailleurs nous aurions été dérangés, je t'ai pour moi, je fais d'une pierre, deux coups, les Quileute éviteront la villa le temps de leur passage qui sera très bref quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne veux pas que tu sois prise en traître.

-Ça ne sera pas le cas, tout ira bien et je te retrouverai, j'ai imprimé, il me rapprocha de lui avec son bras embrassant ma tête.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais une crêpe ça me tente.

Nous allâmes nous en prendre une, même deux comme ça nous avions mal au ventre, le chemin du retour fut toujours aussi... aussi… comme Jasper qui conduit, je commençais à m'y faire. Nous fîmes un arrêt chez mon papa pour faire un bisou, Paul lui était en vadrouille, Jasper demanda à mon père pour le « refuge » comme il lui avait exprimé, mon père était déjà prêt à les recevoir si besoin est, nous rentrâmes à la villa, tous présents dans la salon. Je retrouvais mon chéri, je fis auparavant une tournée de bisous, appuyant certainement un peu plus celui de Rose.

-Ce week-end, dit Emmett, samedi soir précisément, c'est karaoké je vous préviens, vous bloquer vos agendas, samedi soir, 20 heures nous partons, nous mangeons là-bas, tout refus sera mal pris, les Quileute seront tous présents, réservation faite, il est temps de savoir comment certains chantent, ils me regardèrent tous.

-Je ne chante pas.

-Va falloir, railla-t-il, je suis impatient, nous le sommes tous.

-Je ne chante pas.

-Et si tu vas chanter, j'ai une méthode imparable, je te la ferai connaître samedi soir, il a bien appuyé sur le « samedi soir ».

-Tu peux te consoler en disant que tu vas entendre ton amourrrr chanter, piailla Rose, je plissais des yeux, ça l'amuse.

-Je vais découvrir qu'il chante bien, il va découvrir que... que.

-Tu chantes aussi bien qu'un muet, dit Emmett.

-Quel est le rapport ? demandai-je, elle est nulle ta blague, un muet ne chante pas.

-Mais toi tu vas le faire, dit-il avec un sourire sadique, tu vas nous prouver que tout est possible, pour que nous sachions, tu te situes où ? Voix aiguë ? Grave. Je retentais mon plissage de yeux menaçant, deuxième échec sous les rires, test sur mon chéri.

-Ne m'en veux pas mais je me suis toujours posé la question, je regardais Esmée et Carlisle.

-Ça ne peut pas être si horrible, tenta de me rassurer Esmée, tu dois avoir une petite voix.

-Nous tendrons l'oreille, ajouta Carlisle moqueur, pour ne rien rater.

-Sous la douche Eddy, demanda Rose, comment elle s'en sort ?

-Elle ne chante pas, elle mime, ils se moquèrent, je pinçais son bras discrètement, il se mit à rire tout en récupérant ma main, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu en réalité.

-Tu vas donc découvrir une chose sur Bella, pépia Ali', c'est trop bien, traîtresse, je retiens Ali'.

-Si je suis la seule à ne pas savoir chanter ? J'eus des « oui », « non », « à peu près », « en quelque sorte », ça veut dire oui, conclus-je.

-Mais tu vas t'amuser tu vas voir, me dit Jasper.

-Tu m'excuses mais j'ai comme un doute, ça les fit rire deux fois plus, Angie et Ben seront là ?

-Bien sûr que oui, dit Emmett, j'ai dit tout le monde, Angie dort ici, Ben à La Push, j'eus un temps d'arrêt avant d'acquiescer, c'est eux qui ont décidés qu'ils dormiront à des endroits différents, nous allons rentrer tard ou tôt le lendemain de toute façon.

-Je suis un Sam ! dit Ali en levant la main, celui qui ne boit pas.

-Ça implique que tu vas conduire, dit Emmett perplexe.

-Oui, je m'en sors mieux, Leah et Emily seront aussi des Sam.

-Nous montons avec toi au retour, dis-je en montrant Edward, il se crispa, tu prends ta voiture ?

-Oui et je te laisse la conduire à l'aller, Jasper sera là aussi, j'ai ma voiture complète !

-Vous pourriez filmer ce qu il se passe dans la voiture au retour ? demanda Emmett, je ravalais mon rire.

-Jasper au fait, dit Edward, une éraflure, un accroc sur ma voiture ?

-Rien du tout, dit-il fièrement.

-Je confirme, dis-je, rien.

-Tu viens de me trahir avec ma jumelle, me chuchota-t-il, je te fais la gueule 5 minutes, je riais nerveusement.

Esmée conduirait aussi, ne restait plus qu'à voir comment nous répartir, enfin nous c'était fait, c'était bien sûr pour punir Edward de sa moquerie sur le fait que je mime et qu'il était impatient de m'entendre chanter, pas de raison que tout soit facile et marrant pour lui.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous coucher, chéri ne faisait plus la gueule, nous avions mieux à faire avant de nous endormir.

Le jeudi passa tranquillement, pas de parents Hale en vue, le vendredi la fin des cours sonna, nous étions sur le parking, nous avions passés la soirées entre filles hier soir, shopping fut obligatoire pour notre sortie, Kim, Leah, Emily et Angie avaient été de la partie, j'avais laissé Phœnix derrière moi, Edward aussi, nous en avions reparlé entre nous, pour l'instant ça resterait où c'était, dans le passé.

Nous en revenons au parking, avec Edward et Ali' nous les rejoignons, Jasper nous rattrapa, Rose nous fit un sourire, il y a un truc, surtout que son sourire fut crispé, elle soupira en regardant Jasper.

-Ils sont là, dit-elle simplement.

-Ouais ? elle acquiesça, à la villa ? elle lui fit oui de la tête, bien, nous faisons ce dont nous avions parlé ?

-Toujours, sourit-elle, nous avons juste à y aller.

-N'attendons pas davantage, il est temps que nous devenions des adultes.

-Il est temps oui, nous vous rejoignons, nous avons une petite chose à faire, n'allez pas à la villa pour le moment si possible.

-Chez papa, dis-je.

-Nous vous enverront un message, dit Jasper, quand nous serons sur le point d'arriver, Ali' vous expliquera brièvement, quoi qu'il se passe, faites comme si c'est normal, dans moins de 24 heures c'est réglé, on file.

Ils partirent avec la voiture de Rose, je laissais Emmett monter devant, nous allâmes tous chez mon père, compliqué de savoir quoi faire, Emmett trouva je crois en me prenant dans ses bras, Ali' nous expliqua ce qu'ils étaient partis faire, la tête de conne je fus heureuse de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir, après explications ça avait plus de sens. Angie et Ben regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir être présents pour le soir ne pouvant pas s'imposer, nous les retrouverons le samedi pour la soirée, la méthode de Jasper et Rose étaient aussi pour accélérer le conflit, Jasper avait dit à Ali' « ils ne me gâcheront pas ma soirée », je ferai comme il me l'avait demandé, pensant simplement que je le retrouverai ensuite ainsi que Rose. Emmett et Ali' ne semblaient pas trop inquiets, je retrouvais Edward, écoutant d'une oreille ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, lui était inquiet par contre.

-Amour ?

-Je ne les aime pas, je n'aime pas la situation et j'aime encore moins qu'ils mettent les pieds chez nous et je n'aime pas ton regard mon ange.

-Je n'aime pas le tien non plus, soufflais-je.

-C'est d'attendre que je n'aime pas, après ça passera.

-Puis je suis là moi, il me fit un sourire en coin avant de murmurer son « heureusement » contre mes lèvres.

-Si ça ne vas pas, dis-le-moi, n'hésites pas, j'acquiesçai, pareil pour moi.

Nous attendîmes plus d'une heure avant d'avoir le signal de départ, Angie et Ben partirent à La Push, nous les tiendrons informés, Emmett ironisa en disant à Ali' « Allons saluer nos chers beaux-parents », officiellement ils n'avaient jamais été présentés, 2-3 ans sans que les parents de Rose et Jasper n'apparaissent, ça correspondait aux naissances de leur couples, paramètre auquel je n'avais pas pensé je le reconnais.

**Pov Edward.**

Emmett avec nous dans la voiture, ma Bella à l'arrière avec Ali', petit à petit sur la route le silence régna, je regardais régulièrement Bella dans le rétroviseur qui regardait dehors tenant discrètement la main d'Ali' penchée sur son épaule. Nous étions tous à nous préparer psychologiquement, revenir à la villa avec un sentiment de malaise ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti, tout ça ça remontait avant l'arrivée de Bella, où je savais d'avance que Rose allait me soûler et que j'allais me retrouver coincé au milieu de couple. J'arrêtais la voiture dans l'allée, nous nous regardâmes tous, soufflâmes et je repartis, ça me stressait pour toute ma famille.

Je me garais, pour l'instant Rose et Jasper n'étaient pas là, nous descendîmes, la voiture Hale bien présente. Ali' et Emmett passèrent devant, je pris la main de Bella l'entremêlant dans la mienne, serrant autant la main de l'autre, elle me fit un petit sourire timide, j'embrassais sa tempe et ce fut parti.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon avec mes parents, quatre têtes qui se tournent sur nous dont deux froides, je vous laisse deviner à qui elles appartiennent, nos parents vinrent nous saluer, Emmett et Ali' allèrent leur serrer la main, je récupérais la main de Bella allant vers eux, je leur présentait Bella avant que nous nous assîmes.

-Jasper et Rose arrivent dans longtemps ? demanda ma mère.

-Ils arrivent d'ici peu, répondis-je, de notre côté nous nous échangions des petits sourires, comme pour nous rassurer, mes parents les firent parler, Bella les scrutait.

Dans le genre anglais coincés ils gagnaient haut la main, une chose que j'avais toujours détesté chez la mère des blonds c'est cette manie de tripoter son collier de perle, toujours le même chignon rigide, des jolies traits mais niveau ride elle ne risquait pas grand chose, botoxé sans l'être, toujours assise droite, les jambes légèrement sur le côté et un air suffisant des plus agaçant, le père lui toujours classe, rigide comme sa femme, à se demander comment ils avaient pu faire des gosses, lui ce que je ne supportais pas c'était qu'il croisait ses jambes mais de manière « distinguée », il y avait tout un monde entre nos parents et eux. Pour l'instant ils en étaient à expliquer qu'ils étaient dans un hôtel de luxe évidemment sur Seattle, Port Angeles et d'autant plus Forks ne sont pas de leur condition, bandes de cons, je pris une légère inspiration me rapprochant de l'oreille de Bella.

-Mon ange, chuchotais-je, ça va ? elle approuva en me regardant, je dus lui faire signe que ça allait également, je vais aller aider ma mère, elle venait de se lever, je reviens vite, j'embrassais sa main avant de me lever, elle se rapprocha de Emmett.

Je retrouvais ma mère au-dessus de l'évier, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules embrassant sa joue, son sourire revint, je lui en fis un deuxième vu l'occasion.

-Ils restent manger ici ? lui demandai-je discrètement.

-Ils songent à emmener Jasper et Rose au restaurant.

-Tu le sais qu'ils vont refuser ?

-Oui, nous en avons bien discutés avec eux.

-Tu as eu droit à la bise cette année ? raillais-je.

-Surtout pas voyons, dit-elle d'une voix hautaine, nous n'avons point la même éducation, je riais bassement, elle soupira, ramenons du thé sur la table avant qu'ils arrivent.

Nous nous installâmes à table, si au bruit d'une voiture nous pensâmes que c'était eux, la tête de Charlie nous prouva le contraire, papa Charlie, toujours là quand il faut, l'homme d'autorité eut droit à plus d'égard, nous échangeâmes un regard blasés avec Bella, je m'étais collé à elle avec ma chaise, mon bras sur ses épaules.

-Les gosses, nous sourit-il, terme peu conventionnel pensais-je amusé, il nous salua embrassant Ali' et Bella, où sont nos blonds préférés ? Nous échappâmes des rires, non pas les Hale vous vous doutez bien, Bella lui répondit tout sourire, oh ma fille ! précisa-t-il.

-Esmée nous avait expliqué, dit mère Hale au sourire pincé.

-J'ai un bon gendre, dit-il en me désignant, vous en avez un tout aussi excellent et une belle-fille des plus pétillante, ils regardèrent Emmett et Ali', de bons gosses tous.

-Nous n'en doutons pas, dit père Hale, il aurait pu finir avec un « mais peu nous importe » vu le ton employé, si Charlie avait réussi à nous redonner le sourire il repartit rapidement.

La voiture de Rose apparut enfin, un sentiment de soulagement et d'inquiétude à la fois, Charlie en les apercevant nous regarda perplexe, je lui fis un petit signe de la tête espérant qu'il comprenne un « c'est normal » à son haussement d'épaules et sourire en coin il approuve. Jasper en tête, il l'avait fait, style grunge, plus vraiment blond et rasé juste sur le côté, cheveux attaché au-dessus et Rose en brune, si de notre côté après un léger temps d'adaptation nous nous y ferions, la tête de leur parents par contre fut tout autre, ils se saluèrent encore plus froidement que prévu, Jasper prit place prés d'Ali', Rose près de Emmett face à leur parents.

-Nous allons au restaurant non ? demanda Jasper, pas de réponse, non ? Il haussa légèrement les épaules, OK, vous partez quand ?

-Quand nous aurons discutés, dit leur père, tu nous expliqueras ton accoutrement, Rosalie cette couleur de cheveux ne te convient pas.

-J'aime bien, nous sommes prêts à discuter quoi qu'il en soit.

-Nous vous laissons la villa, nous ne serons pas très loin, dit mon père, nous nous levâmes tous, Emmett et Ali' comprit, au besoin vous savez où nous trouver, dit-il à Jasper et Rose, ils approuvèrent toujours à fixer leurs parents, nous sortîmes, nous dirigeant au garage, je visais l'étage mais ça faisait punition, nous précisa ma mère.

-Et maintenant ? demandai-je.

-Nous les laissons régler leur différents, dit ma mère, nous leur avons déjà dit ce que nous pensions avant de vous prévenir.

-Et ? demandai-je.

-Tu ne peux rien tirer de ses personnes, nous...

Ma mère s'arrêta en entendant Jasper élever la voix, le truc du garage c'est que vous pouvez entendre ce qu'il se passe dans le salon surtout si la porte en haut de l'escalier est entrouverte, Bella contre moi, Emmett en bas des marches à fixer la porte, Ali assise sur la dernière marche, nos parents tête tourné comme Emmett, je me penchais pour voir le regard de Bella sur Ali', je nous fis aller sur les marches, Bella derrière Ali', moi derrière Bella, par contre sans le vouloir j'entendais pratiquement tout.

-Mais on s'en fout de votre argent, s'énerva Rose, vous ne voyez que ça, depuis le début, juste de l'argent et de l'intérêt.

-De toute façon nous ne sommes pas dignes de vous, railla Jasper, ça fait longtemps que nous l'avons compris.

-Ne nous parlez pas de cette façon, dit froidement son père, nous ne vous avons pas élevés de cette façon.

-Vous ne nous avez pas élevés tout court, répliqua Jasper, ça a toujours été des nounous, les Noëls, anniversaires, fêtes d'écoles vous n'étiez jamais présents à partir de là nous dire qu'aujourd'hui nous vous faisons honte, plus particulièrement moi, ça ne m'atteint absolument pas, vous êtes déçus mais vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'on vous déroule le tapis rouge ? C'est non.

-Vous n'avez jamais été là, peu importe les moments bons ou mauvais.

-Tu vas remettre l'échec de ta relation avec ton ancien compagnon sur le tapis ? demanda sa mère, Emmett n'a plus rien d'un nounours.

-Si vous appelez échec le fait de se faire frapper mère, dit-elle pleine de rancœur.

-On se comprend.

-Non justement, dit Jasper froidement, vous ne comprenez rien, vous avez fait des gosses on ne sait pas pourquoi et ensuite vous les avez foutus sur les bras d'autres personnes puis plus rien, votre héritage nous n'en voulons pas, vous voir on ne le veut pas non plus, au final vous faites quoi encore ici ?

-Ne nous parle pas comme ça, je te l'interdit, s'énerva son père, pour qui tu te prends ? Regarde toi, dit-il avec dégoût, tu me fais honte, tu nous fait honte, tu penses réussir dans ta vie avec ce genre ? Je me redressais me rapprochant de la porte, Emmett à côté, tu es une si grande déception, d'année en année tu ne réussis rien tout comme ta sœur, vous auriez été de meilleurs enfants nous aurions été plus présents mais vous n'avez aucune valeur, vous n'êtes rien et vous ne le serez jamais, vous êtes juste une déception, rien de plus, vous avez bien de la chance qu'ils aient bien voulu de vous, ma mère nous poussa brusquement arrivant dans le salon.

-Dehors, tout de suite, mon père et Charlie la rejoignirent, sortez de chez moi, dit-elle en leur indiquant la porte, foutez le camp et laissez mes enfants tranquilles.

-Les pètes secs, lâcha Emmett, un mot de travers sur mes parents je fous dehors comme des chiens, un mot, un seul mot de plus sur une personne présente je me ferai un plaisir de le faire, mon petit frère aussi ça le démange, ma mère vous a dit de dégager faites-le, sauf si Rose et Jasper ont autre chose à dire.

-Non, dit Rose, sans aucun sentiment, je les connais pas, je m'en fous de ce que vous pouvez penser, ma vie je la réussirais mieux que la votre tout comme Jasper.

-La honte ici c'est vous, ajouta Jasper, vous ne connaîtrez plus rien de nos vies pour ce que ça vous importe, je crache sur votre nom et sur tout le reste qui vous concerne, bref, allez-vous faire foutre.

-Rentrez et allez voir vos avocats, refaites vos testaments et barrez-nous de tout document, et ça, elle leur fit un doigt, c'est le point final à cette discussion, elle siffla leur faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main pour qu'ils s'en aille.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, c'est inadmissible ! Dame blonde s'insurge, Rose leur refit son signe de la main.

-Vous le regretterez.

-Hé le coincé, je t'ai dit quoi ?

-Une honte, soupira-t-il.

Ils partirent en continuant de geindre, nous les raccompagnons avec Emmett, mes parents et Charlie, ils montèrent dans leur voiture, Rose et Jasper se mirent devant nous les regardant partir, certainement la dernière fois qu'ils les verrait, est-ce que ça serait si mal ? Ali' le rejoignit lui prenant la main de... merde, Bella ! Je remontais rapidement les escaliers rentrant dans la villa, le con je l'avais laissé.

-Bella ? elle n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, je fermais les yeux un quart de seconde, le garage, j'y allais rapidement, chérie... toujours sur la même marche, je descendis me mettant devant elle, mon ange, je poussais une mèche de ses cheveux, elle me regarda, ses yeux se brouillèrent, elle baissa la tête, chérie tout va bien, ils sont partis, elle approuva, tout va bien, elle acquiesça, je collais mon front au sien, ma main dans ses cheveux contre son cou, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé.

-Non, il le fallait, chuchota-t-elle tremblante, elle posa ses doigts tremblants sur ma bouche tout en fermant les yeux, redis-moi que tout va bien, elle baissa ses doigts en me fixant.

-Tout va bien Bella, c'est terminé.

-D'accord, dit-elle tout bas, d'accord.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas, tu as ce qu'il fallait, elle se recula un peu grimaçant légèrement, c'est rien juste une nausée, je... je vais me rafraîchir ça va passer, je l'aidais à se relever, la ramenant dans le salon, ils nous attendait, ils furent inquiets en voyant Bella, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la salle de bains du bas.

J'écoutais tout de même à la porte voir si elle ne vomissait pas ou qu'elle ne craquait pas, Charlie me regarda, je lui fis signe que ça irait, enfin je crois, j'entendais l'eau couler pour le moment.

**Pov Bella.**

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage encore et encore, me redressant serviette en main, je laissais l'eau couler me concentrant sur ma respiration, mes mains posées sur le lavabo, tête baissée et yeux fermés, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça, qu'ils parlent de cette manière, parents ou enfants, je ne reprochais rien à Jasper et Rose, peut-être que les propos de leur père me rappelait que trop bien une certaine personne, sentant que j'allais craquer, je me penchais à nouveau me repassant de l'eau, rinçant ma bouche, je coupais le robinet, m'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, tête dans la serviette, coudes sur les genoux. Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas mon histoire, ce n'était pas moi, pas mon histoire, pourtant à cet instant je revoyais ma mère me sortir pratiquement mot pour mot les mêmes choses, la fatigue, Phœnix, les Hale... je m'assis au sol à l'aide d'une main, posant ma tête sur mes genoux, je fermais les yeux aussi fort que possible comme pour faire disparaître tout ce qui défilait dans ma tête.

-Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'était pas Renée, je sursautais, c'est ton blond Bella, il bloqua ma nuque avec sa main, ce n'est pas elle Bella.

-Je... je sais, je étouffais dans la serviette mon pleur.

-Et moi je sais que ce genre de propos d'un parent tu ne les connais que trop bien mais nous sommes tous là, je suis de retour et tout ira bien.

-Je suis désolée pour vos parents.

-Nous non, ça nous a permis d'être là, de vous connaître tous, nous aurons sûrement un contrecoup mais ça sera normal, pour le moment, je suis revenu, à toi de le faire.

-J'y arriverai pas, je relevais ma tête, ma mère j'y arriverai pas, je ne pourrai pas.

-Personne ne te le demande pour le moment, il essuya mes joues, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, nous allons tous nous reposer et tu descendras manger avec nous ensuite, je peux appeler ton papa et Eddy... on va faire comme ça, il allait se redresser, je le retenais.

-Je t'aime, il me sourit touché.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit traumatisme, tu vois en entendant ça comment tu veux que je regrette tout ce qui est arrivé ? Mon petit rire resta bloqué dans ma gorge.

**Pov Jasper.**

Charlie et Edward étaient partis à l'étage, j'étais dans le salon contre la baie vitrée, Ali' me prit contre elle, je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Bella ça va aller ? me demanda Rose.

-Elle mangera avec nous, dis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous aurions dû la préparer davantage ou j'en sais rien, je ne regrette pas les mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche, je pensais chacun d'eux depuis des années mais ça me fait mal pour elle.

-Elle va se reposer, dit Carlisle, ça ira mieux ensuite.

-Et vous tous comment ça va ?

-Nous les connaissons, dit Esmée, nous ne nous attendions pas à autre chose, je les regardais un par un, ils allaient comme on peut aller dans ces moments là.

-Ça te va bien en fait, me dit Ali', j'échappais un rire, ça fait un genre qui te va.

-J'aurai adoré le faire ! dit Emmett.

-Jared s'en est occupé, il était ravi, ça repoussera, je m'en fous, Rose c'est plus perturbant.

-Elle est belle ouais, dit Emmett en parfait crétin.

-Je laisse quelque temps, pépia-t-elle, tu retrouveras ta blonde ensuite.

-Nan mais pour le moment ça me va très bien, les bruns ont définitivement l'avantage, nous rîmes tous, Charlie revint nous rassurant.

-Je vais aller au poste, je reviens pour manger, je vais tenir La Push au courant, je vais y aller ça sera plus simple, certains veulent venir ?

-Nous, dit Rose en montrant Emmett, nous montons avec toi.

Je les regardais partir, nous montâmes nous reposer avec Ali', je les avais remercier pour tout, ils m'avaient dit de me taire avant de nous faire un câlin avec Ali', c'était une page qui se tournait, pas la plus joyeuse, je pouvais, nous pouvions avec Rose, évoluer dans nos vies désormais.

**Pov Edward.**

J'avais ma Bella dans les bras, nous regardions la télé, elle bougea venant sur moi, ma jambe entre les siennes, sa joue sur me torse, ma main dans ses cheveux, lui massant le crâne, l'autre caressant le creux de ses reins, elle releva le bas de son haut, je souriais bêtement, je remontais jusqu'à l'accroche de son soutien-gorge, montant, descendant, ça nous apaisait tout les deux.

-Amour je peux être chiante ?

-Autant que tu veux...

Elle retira nos hauts, nous retrouvant peau contre peau, ses mains sur mes omoplates, je repris là où j'en étais avec mes deux mains sous ses frissons.

-Ça va aller mon ange ? demandai-je.

-Oui c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si violent, qu'ils se parlent de cette façon, toi ? elle redressa sa tête.

-Je suis soulagé pour eux, ça faisait des années qu'ils en parlaient mais comme toi je ne pensais pas que ça partirait aussi loin, c'est fait, ils sont partis, ils iront bien, tu les vois comme leur parents, normal, mais jamais depuis leur enfance ils ne se sont comportés comme tels, jamais Bella, alors pour Jasper et Rose, ils les voient comme des étrangers pas comme des parents, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient pris la tête dans la rue avec un couple, ils ne font pas de différence, vois le de cette manière, ils n'ont jamais pu créer de lien quelconque, quand tu comprends ça, c'est un peu moins choquant, les propos de leur père, ça t'a fait penser à Renée, elle acquiesça, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que toi des liens tu en as eu et à une époque ils étaient forts, dis-je encore plus calmement, tu es passée de l'adoration qu'elle avait pour toi à la haine, ça ne se compare pas.

-Yoda dès la semaine prochaine va me parler d'elle davantage, il veut trouver la faille je crois.

-Vous ne l'aviez pas fait encore ?

-Non, pas vraiment, il voulait connaître qui m'entoure aujourd'hui, qui est qui, est la place qu'ils occupent, y a du monde alors ça a pris du temps, il sait pour Phœnix, il a trouvé que c'était une bonne chose pour moi et les prochaines séances, nous avons parlé de toi, beaucoup.

-Ah... le genre de « ah » inquiet.

-Mais non, sourit-elle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Il a dit quoi sur moi ? demandai-je nerveux.

-Rien, Yoda écoute, Yoda attend pour parler, s'il dit du mal de toi, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison, je lui coupe la langue.

-Je t'aiderai, nous nous sourîmes.

-Personne ne critique mon chéri, je leur casserai la tronche à tous sinon, manquerait plus que ça tiens, bande de...

-OK mon ange, la coupais-je, repose-toi, je remis sa tête sur mon torse, elle marmonna encore un « non mais c'est vrai », chut, repose-toi. Elle est fatiguée, elle divague.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir en fait, murmura-t-elle, je grognais, elle dû grimacer, tu as raison je suis fatiguée, je me gardais de rire.

Nous ne dîmes plus un mot, je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas, sûrement dans ses pensées pour le moment, je la détendais autant que ça m'était possible, une demi heure plus tard elle sombra, je regardais l heure, nous avions une heure avant de descendre manger. Ma mère commanderait certainement, pour eux aussi ça ne devait pas être évident, quand à la menace de père Hale et son « ça ne se passera pas comme ça » Rose et Jasper étant émancipés je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pourrait y faire, contre mes parents non plus, ce ne serait pas non plus dans leur intérêt de toute façon, je verrai ça avec mes parents. Je ne m'endormis pas, préférant m'occuper de Bella, je rabattis la couette sur nous pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

**Pov Bella.**

Le repas se ferait à La Push finalement, nous venions d'arriver, tous présents, les parents de Rose et Jasper ne seraient certainement pas évoqués, pour eux tout avait été dit, à partir de là, revenir dessus n'aurait pas de sens, nos parents étaient partis chez Sue pour l'instant.

-Jared, dis-je, je suis impressionnée au fait.

-De ?

-Que tu sois capable de faire quelque chose de tes doigts, je désignais Jasper, il me désigna son doigt.

-Tu veux que je te le fasse ?

-Tu veux que nous allions jouer sur la plage ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Non mais t'emballe pas non plus, tu m as pris en traître, c'est bien le seul truc que tu ne m'auras fait une fois dans ta vie, je me contentais de continuer à sourire, il se leva, vas-y viens dehors ! s'énerva-t-il, vas-y lève-toi, je te prends dehors.

-La seule chose que tu vas prendre c'est mon poing dans ta gueule, râla Edward, rassieds-toi maintenant, les « ohhh » de type provocation, furent de retour.

-Eddy tu es de quel côté ?

-Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?

-Mec, arrête, pense à ma fierté, ils n'arrêtent pas de me charrier avec ça, laisse-moi une chance, une seule, chéri fixe Jared.

-Puis de toute façon, dis-je, ce n'est pas en me mettant une raclée que tu vas passer pour un homme.

-Oh toi ça va, la ramènes pas, nous fûmes plusieurs à rire, chéri devait garder sa tête de « ne touche pas Bella », il se rassit se prenant encore plus de moqueries.

-Homme fragile échoue à nouveau, railla Kim, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sois pas triste, moi je t'aime comme tu es, il la regarda de travers, fais attention tu pourrais le regretter, il soupira regardant devant lui.

-J'ai compté trois humiliations en public, dit Ben, Jared le regarda, si tu en veux une quatrième écoutes nous pouvons nous arranger.

-Ah ouais ? rit-il, vas-y viens, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Ils allèrent dehors, chéri y alla pour assister à la défaite de Jared, je restais avec Sam dans l'entrée, j'étais un peu curieuse de voir si Jared continuerait à accumuler, j'aimerai, Sam me proposa de l'accompagner chez Sue récupérer de la nourriture pour ce soir, finalement j'attendrai que l'on me le raconte, j'oubliais pas d'encourager Ben avant que nous partions.

-Au fait, dis-je, demain soir vous serez bien là ?

-Tous oui, Sue ce n'est pas certain par contre, elle a sa nièce chez elle.

-Elle peut venir !

-Elle n'a même pas quatre mois, j'eus une bouche en cœur.

-Oh un bébé, j'aime les bébés.

-Je le sais, sourit-il. Nous continuâmes à avancer, elle s'appellait Hateya, j'apprenais que ça signifie « trace de pas dans le sable », je trouvais ça mignon, en arrivant chez Sue mon papa me fit un grand sourire, petit bébé était là, ils étaient sur le point de nous rejoindre, elle était trop chou, j'allais lui dire bonjour, sourire de cruche sur le visage, c'est fou comme on est vite stupide avec des bébés, elle me serra le doigt, ça me rendit encore plus cruche, petit sourire, serrage de doigt, instant cruche, ils m'ont perdue à ce moment là, je rentrais dans un cercle vicieux.

-Bella, me dit Sue, si tu nous laisses partir et rejoindre tout le monde tu pourras lui donner à manger.

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je... je dirai hystérique, pour la première fois je décelais de la peur dans le regard de Sue à mon égard, non je me reprends promis, tentai-je de la rassurer, elle éclata de rire, je suis désolée mais j'aime les bébés.

-Le contraire m'aurait doublement inquiétée, rit-elle, tu peux même la porter si tu es sage.

-Je le serai, promis ! riai-je, elle me passa un gros gilet, je le passais à Hateya tout en papotant avec elle, elle écoute, elle a peut-être peur de moi, ah non elle me sourit, je gloussais me reprenant tout aussi vite, trop tard je suis démasquée, leur rires me l'indiquent, je lui mis sa petite capuche et la soulevais, ah merde j'adore, je l'ai uniquement pensé alors pour le moment ils me pensent raisonnable, nous sortîmes, je la serrai sans l'étouffer, ma main derrière sa tête, par contre Jared et Ben doivent faire les idiots devant.

-Nous allons passer par l'arrière, me rassura Sam, ils savaient qu'elle serait là, ils vont se calmer.

-Remarquons que j'ai réfléchi, tenais-je à souligner, ça les fit rire mais ils me félicitèrent tout de même, j'étais fière, petit poussin je vais te donner à manger après, lui dis-je, je changerai même ta couche en cas de cadeau et si les autres enfants t'embêtent là-bas, chuchotai-je, tu me le dis, je les calmerai, elle m'observait, je pouffais, elle émit un petit rire, je pouffais encore, elle rit à nouveau, je... oui encore, ils m'ont perdue, je la remerciais d'arrêter de rire, je ne m'en serai pas remise.

Nous passâmes par l'arrière, je la gardais dans les bras même si elle avait le nécessaire pour être installée confortablement, mais qui a dit qu'elle n'était pas bien installée dans mes bras ? Je posais la petite couverture en arrivant, chéri rentra, chéri bloque et à un sourire de crétin, je fis les présentations, il lui prit la main, j'appréciais qu'il ne lui parle pas comme s'il était un bébé, c'est le mien mais... waw un bébé et je disjoncte, je me reprends, je lui indiquais que je devais la nourrir, il a toujours son sourire stupide amour, Sue réchauffa le biberon, j'allais m'asseoir confortablement sur la chaise la plus confortable, comme l'aurait fait Boucle d'Or, tout essayer et se décider, je lui retirais son petit gilet, toujours à lui parler, lui expliquant tout ce que je faisais, biberon prêt je la mis en position, tétine en bouche, c'est trop mignon, elle pouvait agripper ma mèche de cheveux et tirer, je m'en fiche, j'aime bien.

**Pov Edward.**

Je m'étais installé près d'elle, je la fixais, yeux rivés sur le bébé, ouais je sais, je me fais un film quelques minutes, je fis des photos aussi discrètement, les autres arrivèrent rentrant doucement, Hateya tourna sa tête lâchant son biberon, le « chérie, mange » de Bella, me refit les regarder à nouveau, son « après tu vomiras sur Jared » nous fit rire, au fait il n'a pas perdu son honneur complètement face à Ben, dommage...

-Bella en mode maman, dit Paul.

-Bella en mode nounou, corrigea-t-elle, sans quitter la petite des yeux.

-Oh excuse-moi, rit-il.

-Il suffit, ne me la perturbe pas, t'occupe pas des garçons, lui souffla-t-elle en grimaçant, le biberon c'est mieux, c'est ton Graal, rien d'autre ne compte, nous rîmes à nouveau, Bella se retint.

-Même avec les bébés elle est flippante, rit Kim, je t'embauche quand nous en aurons un, Jared siffla, je n'ai pas dit que nous en aurions un maintenant, détends-toi.

-C'est pas le problème, c'est ton choix de nounou qui m'inquiète, Bella tout en continuant de tenir le biberon tint à faire un doigt, regarde ce qu'elle fait ! Elle eut un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres.

-Un bon gros vomit bébé, une couche bien pleine qui en déborde même, tout ça rien que pour Jared, elles se sourirent, tu aimes l'idée je sais bien, nous nous moquâmes, elle releva sa tête regardant Jared, même à pratiquement quatre mois elle ne te prend pas au sérieux, rit-elle, nous en arrivons à la quatrième humiliations.

-Demain, derrière ton micro, sur scène, tu connaîtras encore plus d'humiliations, ça lui retira son sourire en partie, il partit dans un fou rire de sadique, ah merde je vais adorer cette soirée, ils le reconnurent tous, moi aussi mais en pensée, je soutiens Bella qui en fait me surveille.

-Toi tu me soutiens au moins, dit-elle au bébé, je m'éclaircissais la voix, amour ne fait pas comme si, tu fais trop hypocrite là et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je la regardais navré, faut pas, même mon propre père se moque.

-Poupée ce sont tes réactions qui me font rire, je te défendrai demain, les fistons aussi.

-Ah bon ? demanda Paul, moi demain je suis du côté des connards, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

-Sue tu n'as pas besoin que je la garde demain ? elle secoua la tête négativement tout en étant désolée.

-Je la ramène demain et je vais rester avec eux certainement pour manger.

-Mes bébés ?

-Moi, si tu me donnes aussi le biberon, commença Embry, je le regardais de travers, je serai connard aussi, reprit-il, Eddy aussi, il fait celui qui est de ton côté mais ça sera le premier à rire.

-Je vais passer une bonne soirée je le sens, soupira-t-elle, il y a aura d'autres personnes en dehors de nous ?

-Ce n'est pas une soirée privée, dit Emmett.

-Garrett m'aidera peut-être...

-Mais tu vas voir nous allons nous amuser ! dit Rose ravie.

Bella déprime, elle continua à s'occuper de la petite, le rot avait été fait, elle la gardait contre elle, écoutant toutes sortes de motivation que nous pouvions lui donner, enfin moi j'évitais, j'étais fiché et trop occupé à la regarder. Je n'oublierai pas de lui faire remarquer qu'à nouveau l'instinct maternel, elle l'a. J'aidais à mettre la table, Bella avec Hateya sur les genoux à lui montrer un de ses petits livres en mousse, lui parlant tout bas à l'oreille, nous étions la plupart à les regarder en fait, ma mère elle, avait sa tête de traumatisée, mes sœurs avaient été les voir rapidement mais personne ne voulait vraiment les déranger. Ça nous soulageait aussi au vue de sa réaction suite aux parents Hale, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle se leva pour aller la changer.

-En fait je ne sers à rien, rit Sue.

-Elle demandera des nouvelles, dit ma mère, même à la revoir.

-Il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour ça, sourit Sue, je dirai à sa mère que c'est Bella qui s'en est occupée.

-Elle sait qui est Bella ? demanda Jasper, Sue eut un temps d'arrêt.

-Juste que j'en ai parlé, comme elle demandait des nouvelles de nous et les parents de Paul en ont parlés aussi, enfin elle...

-J'en ai parlé aussi, dit Charlie, je les connais... Les parents, nous nous regardions, sourire aux lèvres.

-Hein hein, fit Jake, il ne nous fallut pas plus pour partir dans un fou rire, on nous cache des choses, railla-t-il.

-On nous cache quoi ? demanda Bella, Hateya dans les bras, ce fut pire pour nous rires, papa ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Parce que tu ne ries pas et que tu es tout rouge, elle regarda Sue, même état, on me cache quoi ?

-Rien, soupira Charlie, nous parlions des parents de la petite, nous les connaissons alors nous disions que... que tu aurais des nouvelles de Hateya, tu pourras la revoir aussi.

-Je ne dis pas non, au besoin je suis là, Charlie fut soulagé, elle se rassit embrassant la tête de Hateya, nous nous étions reprit depuis, Sue...

-Euh oui ?

-Faudra que tu viennes manger à la maison, ça fait longtemps.

-Je viendrai, avec la petite même.

-Ou juste toi... elles se scrutèrent, Sue lui fit oui de la tête, elles se sourirent, Bella se remit sur Hateya, oui nous avons des sourires de crétin, Charlie lui... c'est un timide Charlie, il est toujours rouge et des plus gêné.

-Bon, dit Emily tout sourire, nous pouvons manger je pense, nous nous installâmes tous.

Je servis Bella, elle me remercia, la petite était en train de s'endormir, Emily lui indiqua que le transat était dans la chambre, elle y partit, ne revenant que quand Hateya s'était endormie, la porte de la chambre entrouverte, elle était la plus près de la chambre.

-Tu retrouves tes qualités de nounou ? lui demandai-je, je m'étais rapproché.

-J'aime bien, sourit-elle.

-Nous l'avons tous remarqués, elle pouffa, tu vas vouloir la garder de temps en temps hein ?

-Si besoin oui, je me disais justement que j'avais trop de temps libre, dit-elle sarcastique, mais pour une jolie poupée comme Hateya je prendrai le temps, sauf si maman et papa sont d'un autre avis, tu sais je n'adorerai pas qu'une inconnue tripote notre bébé comme ça, je l'aurai mauvaise.

-Visiblement Sue et ton père leur on fait ton apologie, elle échappa un rire, je pense que de leur côté tout va bien, Sue en était même limite impatiente de leur dire que tu t'en étais occupée.

-Mais je ne les connais pas.

-Ils ont eu des retour des parents de Paul également, je pense que tu n'as dû avoir que des éloges, elle grimaça à peine, tu as toujours du mal avec ça hein ?

-Un peu mais n'empêche que notre bébé ne sera pas tripoté par n'importe qui.

-Je l'ai bien compris ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas non plus notre bébé être tripoté.

-Tout va bien alors.

-Reprends-toi maintenant, me moquai-je.

-Pardon, c'est les bébés qui me font ça, je vais me reprendre, Sue pourrait leur dire que je suis une hystérique.

-Elle le sait déjà, je ne vais pas te mentir, elle éclata de rire se reprenant tout aussi vite, je sifflais, elle me regarda timidement, les bébés qui te rendent comme ça je sais, tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Je vais manger, ça va m'aider.

Elle fut plus calme, participant aux discussions, elle attendait surtout le réveil de Hateya qui ne faisait pas encore complétement ses nuits pour le moment elle profitait du repas, je la vis régulièrement regarder Jasper et Rose mais ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'aller mal, Rose était plus pensive, Emmett parvenait sans mal à la faire rire, Jasper parlait avec Charlie et Sue, j'aurai le temps de parler avec eux. Nous en étions au dessert quand des pleurs retentirent, Bella est à l'affût, les pleurs s'intensifièrent.

-J'y vais ! elle tapa dans ses mains et se leva partant rapidement dans la chambre.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Eddy, me dit Leah, tu devrais être habitué depuis.

-Elle ne m'avait pas encore fait ce coup là, tu sais je découvre régulièrement de nouvelles choses.

-Tu peux cocher cette case « Bella hystérique avec les bébés ».

-Je devrai me faire une liste, ça commence à faire beaucoup, riais-je.

-Mais non, dit Jared, ce qui est bien avec Bella c'est que même si elle connaît un truc qu'elle aime quand elle retombe dessus c'est comme si c'était la première fois. Tu auras le temps de refaire ta liste.

-T'es censé parfois, dis-je impressionné.

-Il faut bien que je le sois pour toi.

-Tu as quoi en ce moment ? lui demanda Leah, à être encore plus chiant que d'habitude, tu sais un peu lourd même...

-Fais attention à ta réponse mon grand, le prévint Jake, c'est à ma femme que tu vas répondre.

-Vous êtes tous contre moi depuis la plage, nous étouffâmes plus ou moins nos rires, voilà je parle de ça précisément.

-Alors tu te sens obligé d'être encore plus désagréable, conclut Rose.

-Tu peux nous parler tu sais, lui dit Jasper.

-Là encore vous vous moquez de moi, je le sais, je préférais boire une gorgée de mon café, ça m'éviterait de rire et de le vexer.

-Tu ne devrais pas te vexer, lui dit Angie, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Bella te met une raclée, nous la regardions tous, devant cette même maison, entraînement balayette pour Stanley, elle t'avait rétamée déjà, ah oui c'est vrai, pensais-je, Emmett, Edward et Jasper se sont pris des béquilles aussi, au final elle aura frappée pratiquement tout les hommes ici, manque les papas et heureusement, les bébés et Sam..

-Elle m'a frappée aussi, dit Sam, Jake ? il nous le confirma.

-Elle se défend c'est tout, dit Charlie avec un grand sourire, elle a bien raison, de toute façon c'est soit elle, soit moi.

-Désolé Charlie, mais ta fille nous effraie davantage, dit Jared, nous ne pûmes qu'approuver, quoi qu'il en soit je me vengerai, je pense que ça sera dès demain soir même, se retrouver sur une scène devant tout le monde, attirer l'attention et devoir chanter, il eut un rire de sadique, je vote pour la fille qui n'a pas de voix et qui fixe l'écran, accrochée désespérément à son micro, qui pense comme moi ? Chuchota-t-il, je fis parti de ceux qui levèrent la main, nous l'avions tous fait sauf ma mère, dame Esmée ?

-Je veux croire à la jolie voix.

-Il ne faut pas croire à tout et n'importe quoi maman, railla Emmett, nous rîmes tous.

-Nous pouvons parier ? demanda Jasper, ça fait longtemps, Esmée si tu gagnes tu vas te faire une jolie cagnotte, ça resterait secret, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux balancent que j'étais « le mec qui parie contre sa copine ». Bella réapparut peu après, elle prit son sac, donnant 20 $ à Jasper.

-Je parie contre moi, vous savez on entend tout de la chambre, nous grimacions, merci Esmée mais je rejoins Emmett, tu ne devrais pas y croire, pouffa-t-elle, Jared... avec quelques variantes ça ressemblera à ça pratiquement.

-J'aime quand elle est si réaliste, dit-il, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui chuchotant je ne sais quoi à l'oreille et revint vers moi, sur mes cuisses de préférence.

Nous poursuivîmes notre soirée parlant de prochains projets que nous pourrions faire ensemble, avec ou sans les parents, nous rentrâmes dans la nuit, vers trois heures du matin, Sue restait chez Sam et Emily pour ne pas perturber la petite, nous rentrâmes chez Charlie, restant avec Paul dans le salon, nous ne voulions pas dormir tout de suite, parlant de tout, de Jasper et Rose, de rien, il ne travaillerait pas ce week-end, je pense qu'il se laisse vivre un peu, nous irons aider Sam demain après-midi, Bella serait avec les filles, je la rejoindrai à la villa avant de partir.

Nous grignotions avant d'aller nous coucher, grasse matinée de prévue, j'étais resté avec Paul le temps que Bella aille se doucher, je la rejoignis dans la chambre une fois que mon tour fut passé, elle était allongée sur la largeur, regard sur le plafond, ça veut dire qu'elle pense, je me rapprochais doucement mettant ma tête au-dessus de la sienne, elle sursauta et pouffa. Je me mis près d'elle sur le côté, en appui sur mon avant-bras.

-Je pensais, me dit-elle.

-Je le sais, tu regardais le plafond, je m'allongeais, regardant le plafond, je le fixais, ça marche pas avec moi, je vois juste un plafond, elle ricana doucement, je tournais ma tête vers elle.

-Recommence, je le fis, elle prit ma main la serrant dans la sienne, posée sur son ventre, ça vide la tête en fait, y a rien pour te distraire.

-Si la petite fissure, je lui montrais du doigt en soulevant nos mains, je ne vois plus que ça maintenant.

-T'es chiant, râla-t-elle, je me retins de rire, y en a d'autres en fait, dit-elle plus calme, elle me les montra.

-Tu pensais à quelque chose de particulier avant que je n'arrive. Nous nous regardâmes.

-Je pensais à nous, depuis le début, je me disais que nous avions changé, en bien, me rassura-t-elle, c'est à cause de Yoda, il me fait revenir en arrière, alors j'y songe un peu plus souvent.

-Tu vas encore revenir sur ton comportement de fille avec le feu aux fesses, elle grimaça en rougissant, tu ne t'en remets toujours pas ?

-J'ai toujours une part de honte avec ça, je l'aurai toujours, moi, Bella Swan, l'hystérique.

-Et moi Edward Cullen, la victime, nous rîmes le plus bas possible, regardant à nouveau le plafond, ça me fit y repenser, dès le début tu as été hystérique en fait, elle grogna, premier regard, son rire fut étranglé... après c'était par échelons.

-Tu veux pas chercher les fissures ? Je la regardais en riant.

-Non, riais-je, elle est bien ton idée.

-J'aurai dû m'endormir, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ferais quoi différemment ? demandai-je plus sérieusement.

-Je gérerai mes hormones un peu mieux, un peu plus, comment dire, avoir le plus de contrôle sur des réactions, être moins excessive peut-être, partir un peu moins dans tous les sens et je te dirai au final rien, parce que c'est fait et que tu n'as pas fui, tu es brave amour, je riais nerveusement, fallait pas être aussi sexy, soupira-t-elle, tout ça c'est de ta faute au final.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit que c'était de ma faute, souriais-je, le côté sexy aussi, merci pour mon égo, elle pouffa.

-Je tiens à ce que tu ne l'oublie pas, si pour Hateya le biberon est son Graal, tu es le mien, elle se fit pensive, regardant sur le côté, quand nos regards se croisèrent nous partîmes dans un fou rire, oh la réplique de merde, rit-elle, je me redressais pour rire tranquillement, nous mettrons ça sur la fatigue, non ?

-Oh non surtout pas, je la garde celle-là.

-Reviens il y à d'autres fissures amour, elle me força à m'allonger en riant, j'ai honte sache-le.

-Là tu peux, elle reprit ma main comme précédemment, pour ma part je ne changerai rien, dis-je plus sérieusement, elle me fit un petit sourire, dans ta personnalité, rien, dans certains événements oui mais rien en toi n'est à changer et si oui, tu es en train de le faire ou de comprendre, de toute façon les gens parfaits ne sont pas très intéressant, qualités ou défauts tout me va, elle me souffla un « idem ».

Nous nous remîmes dans le sens du lit, éteignant la lumière principale, toujours sur le plafond, reparlant de ce que nous avions pu vivre ensemble depuis le début et reparlant aussi de nos vacances, l'université, terminant l'un en face de l'autre.

La petite veilleuse bien suffisante pour nous permettre de nous voir, elle se rapprocha, mettant sa tête sur mon coussin, nous fermions les yeux, nos lèvres se frôlant quand nous parlions, mon bras sous son cou, ma main sur sa joue recouverte de la sienne, nous finîmes par ne plus rien dire, nos mots remplacés par le silence jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormîmes. Vous dire l'apaisement que je pouvais en ressentir serait compliqué à exprimer, le mieux est toujours de parvenir à le percevoir et je crois que pour ça il faut avoir beaucoup de chance, enfin c'est ce que je me dis là tout de suite.

**Pov Bella.**

Samedi.

Je devais rejoindre les filles en début l'après-midi, je restais chez mon père pour le moment, les garçons étaient partis il y a peu, j'avais fait à manger à mon papa, nous mangions ensemble et ensuite il repartirait travailler, il était juste rentrer pour moi, l'est chou mon papa.

-Poupée, tu sais avec Sue, c'est une amie...

-Je n'ai rien dit, pourquoi tu es tout rouge dès que tu entends son prénom ?

-Je ne suis pas tout rouge, dit-il rapidement, je le regardais moqueuse, nous sommes amis, je la vois régulièrement mais...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça, tu ne me dois pas de compte ou de chose dans le genre, je l'aime bien, tu l'aimes bien, nous l'aimons bien, si elle reste une amie OK, si ça évolue, je dis OK aussi, puis elle t'aime bien elle aussi, chuchotais-je, tu veux que nous arrêtions là notre discussion ?

-J'aimerai, j'acquiesçai, je me retenais de rire, sa tête dans son assiette.

-N'empêche, chuchotais-je, quand elle te regarde elle a les yeux qui brillent, je ne le regardais pas, j'avais peur de voir sa tête et son regard assassin, puis tu es pareil quand tu la regardes à ton tour, un petit restaurant entre vous ce n'est pas envisageable ? j'osais le regarder, toujours rouge mais pas de regard de travers en attendant, à moins que tu l'es déjà fait.

-Non...

-Propose, tu sais je peux être là et oh dommage je dois partir et vous vous retrouvez tous les deux.

-Ça sera trop flagrant

-Ah ! criais-je, je le pointais avec ma fourchette, tu y as pensé donc ! il grommela et sa moustache tiqua, je riais doucement, tu peux sinon lui demander, tout simplement, je te choisirais ta tenue et je te coatcherai ! Pour moi elle ne dira pas non et ce n'est pas comme si vous vous engagiez à la fin du repas dans une relation, bien que si ça arrive... je souriais niaisement, je me repris sous son regard, juste un restaurant ou une autre sortie mais pas le cinéma, vous ne pourrez pas papoter et vous faire de l'œil, nous pouvons commencer par l'inviter à manger avec nous, ça fait un rapprochement de plus et quand tu te sentiras de le faire, tu l'invites !

-Je ne sais pas poupée, dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Mon papa est un timide, ça fait son charme mais n'en fait pas un handicap.

-Depuis quand tu parles comme une adulte ?

-Comme un Yoda peut-être ? Non ? Pour ta réponse, depuis que je vois que mon papa a un faible pour une charmante dame et que il n'ose rien, je donne un petit coup de main, je voulais pas m'en occuper mais là je me dis que mon papa a besoin d'un tout petit peu d'aide, pas grand chose hein, tu pourras pas faire ta vie uniquement avec Hikuma, je la montrais de ma fourchette, couchée à dormir au pied de mon père.

-Nous verrons bien... il se remit dans son assiette pensif.

-Papa, il me regarda, c'est quoi le problème, le vrai, en dehors de ta timidité, il me fixe, je me tus quelques secondes, c'est le fait de t'attacher, vraiment t'attacher ? Je ne pense pas que Sue soit une Renée, tu ne vas pas répondre je me doute mais ça fait 17 ans papa, même si ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, j'ai recommencé et regarde aujourd'hui... pourquoi pour toi ça ne se passerait pas bien voire plus, enfin tout ça pour dire que tu devrais peut-être laisser Renée où elle est. Tu pourrais me retourner ma phrase mais je parle de ta vie personnelle, enfin je me répète et ça me stresse de parler de ça aussi, au moins tu sauras ce que j'en pense, mangeons petit papa, faisons comme si.

Je grimaçais mais intérieurement en me remettant dans mon assiette, je terminais mon assiette, mon dessert, il se leva pour faire le café et débarrasser, ce n'est pas que c'était tendu, loin de là, juste que nous nous trouvions pas comment rebondir, je réfléchissais à comment faire, si je suis comme mon père, il doit réfléchir pareil, c'est un jeu sans fin, il me donna ma tasse se rasseyant en face de moi, je risquais un regard, il aime bien regarder par la fenêtre mon papa. Nos regards se croisèrent il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

-Tu veux que je te dépose à la villa ?

-J'ai promis aux filles de sortir la Shelby pour aller sur Seattle, mais merci tout de même, je partirai en même temps que toi, je regardais l'heure, va te reposer si tu veux, il te reste un peu plus de trente minutes, ne t'occupe pas du reste.

Il me remercia et se leva, embrassant ma tête avant de sortir de la cuisine, l'appuyant plus que d'habitude il partit dans le salon, je fermais la porte pour faire la vaisselle et ranger, je montais sur la pointe des pieds, récupérer mes affaires pour partir, je rangeais, envoyais des sms pour prévenir les filles que j'arrivais dans peu de temps, Angie était déjà arrivée, elles terminaient de manger, chéri jouait à l'ouvrier, jolie image en tête... très jolie image en tête mais là n'est pas la question.

Le moment de partir arrivé, je fis un bisou à mon papa, une caresse à Hikuma sur-motivée à repartir en vadrouille, elle est un peu con comme chienne parfois mais con dans le bon sens, je sortis la Shelby du garage, nous nous fîmes un petit coucou de la main prenant des chemins différents, je ne dirai plus rien à mon papa sur le sujet « Sue » ou les femmes en général, ça sera bien aussi comme ça.

Nous avions profité autant que possible de notre sortie shopping, nous étions prêtes, nous l'étions tous, nous montions avec Ali' et Jasper comme convenu, je pus conduire à l'aller, j'étais habillée simple, une petite robe ni courte, ni longue, talons ni trop haut, ni trop court, simple. Je n'oubliais pas que je me retrouverai certainement, non c'était sûr vu les rires sadiques que j'avais entendu quand ce fut l'heure de partir, sur scène, j'en avais des crampes à l'estomac, je pensais à mille façons d'esquiver, je n'en trouvais pas, vous pouvez fuir une personne, vingt voir plus de vingt impatients de vous voir vous coller la honte ça relève de l'impossible.

-Bella, me dit Jasper, je le regardais dans le rétroviseur, pourquoi tu ne fais pas justement exprès de t'afficher ? Le prendre à la légère, faire celle qui s'en fout.

-Je vais m'afficher en faisant exprès de ne pas faire exprès, je me fis songeuse et répétais ma phrase, ils sont encore pensif sur ma phrase, je la fais plus simple, sur une scène à la vue de tous, projecteurs, micro et seule, même accompagnée tu me diras, je ne peux pas, vous trois vous vous en fichez ?

-Eddy chante plutôt bien, dit Ali', nous nous débrouillons et on s'en fout en fait, Jasper dit vrai, prends-le comme un amusement, ça en est un d'ailleurs.

-C'est du sadisme, une torture, une chose qui me paralyse, je fais souvent le rêve d'être nue sur une scène, regards braqués sur moi, je gémis d'angoisse, ce soir j'aurai cette sensation.

-Dis-toi que ça sera que trois, quatre minutes dans ta vie, tenta de me rassurer Edward près de moi, il échoua, il le comprit à ma tête, je te dirai bien « chérie, je vais t'aider » mais c'est une de nos règles au karaoké, ne pas aider.

-Les filles me l'ont dit, je vous ferai peut-être assez pitié, dis-je pleine d'espoir, à leurs rires, je pense que là, c'est moi qui échoue, et merde, pensais-je.

Sur le reste de la route je les écoutais à moitié, cherchant toujours une manière de fuir ou d'affronter le truc à la rigolade mais en étant paralysée toute tentatives de blagues ne servirait qu'à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma honte et surtout que le groupe de connards actifs qui s'était organisé à mon encontre n'hésiterait pas à le faire davantage remarquez... Dans ma tête j'avais même eu l'image comme dans les films, la fille qui ne sait pas chanter et qui panique alors qu'en fait elle s'en sort bien ou celle qui fait tellement de la peine que toutes les personnes dans la salle l'encourage, l'encourager à quoi ? À s'afficher et elle, bécasse continue avec un sourire crétin, finissant même par être fière d'elle et à croire qu'elle sait chanter mais ça c'est faux, moi ce soir j'aurai une vingtaine de personne à me regarder avec des pelles pour creuser mon trou tout en riant pendant que je « chante », j'ai envie d'en pleurer d'avance.

Je me garais devant chez Garrett, purgatoire du soir, bonsoir, je n'oubliais pas de soupirer, je pris tout mon temps et la voiture d'Ali' elle est chouette à conduire, au moins une chose de positive, ils continuèrent à m'encourager encore et encore, chéri avait même tenté un « quoi que tu fasses je serai fier de toi », chéri ne devrait pas s'emballer. Nous étions tous arrivés en même temps, nos voitures s'étant suivies, Garrett fut présenté à tout le monde, bien sûr qu'il y a du monde... mon envie de pleurer fut de retour. Nous nous installâmes, je fixais la scène, elle me parut encore plus grande la conne, j'aurai dû cette nuit venir et saccager, je fus blasée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

-Bella tu as le droit de sourire, me dit Jake, je secouais la tête négativement, il se moque, ils me regardent tous et se moquent, je vais regarder la carte ça sera bien, Edward prit ma main sur ma cuisse.

-Pour le moment tu es tranquille mon ange, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer ? chuchotai-je à son oreille, faire des bisous, des câlins et plus encore, nous ne pouvons pas ? il partit à mon oreille.

-Tu vas tout tenter c'est ça ? j'échappais mon rire nerveux, tu te devais de le faire, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, soupirai-je, il secoua la tête négativement.

-La seule chose que tu peux tenter, c'est de choisir une chanson bien pourrie pour Emmett, le mieux étant que tu passes avant lui, sinon il sera encore plus pénible quand ça sera ton tour.

-Comment ça va se décider ?

-Je vais voir avec Garrett, c'est tout ce que je pourrai faire.

-C'est déjà ça.

Les chansons avaient été données à Garrett, mon tour se jouera à la chance, je suis mal autant se l'avouer, Emmett aurait droit à « Maniac » de Flashdance, moi ça restait un mystère, mystère dont je me serai bien passé, il s'était contenté de me sourire sadiquement en remettant le papier à Garrett. Quand à mon choix de chanson c'était parce que ça allait trop vite et que je voulais qu'il se plante.

Nous mangions pour le moment, j'étais tellement stressée que j'eus du mal à trouver l'appétit, l'estomac noué.

-Chérie, il faudrait que tu manges, tu vas nous faire un malaise sur scène.

-J'y arrive pas, je fis pensive, hey ! il soupira, je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Non mais je sais d'avance que tu vas vouloir ne rien manger pour justement faire un malaise sur scène et donc ne pas avoir à chanter, tu peux arrêter de sourire, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Mais amour c'est LA solution, je n'aurai pas de meilleure porte de sortie, il me fixa, tu me connais bien quand même, dis-je tout sourire.

-Mange, je grognais, il ne sourit pas amour.

-Chéri, je... il me fixa sans sourire, je veux pas aller chanter, je ne sais pas chanter, ils vont se moquer et... et même les gens dans la salle.

-Nous tu nous connais, les railleries n'auront rien de nouveau, les gens dans la salle tu ne les reverras pas, mange, je marmonnais contrariée.

Personne ne voulait comprendre, ou personne ne veut m'aider, si en montant les marches, je trébuche et hop je me ramasse, le risque serait de me casser des dents, ça pourrait être dérangeant et si je me rattrape par instinct ça rajoute une honte... l'alarme à incendie ! Oh pas con, je vais manger, ensuite je la rechercherai, mon sourire fut de retour.

-Tu dois vraiment être schizophrène, me dit Paul près de moi, je réprimais mon rire qui pourrait être jugé inquiétant, tu penses avoir trouvé une échappatoire petite chose ?

-Non, je fis celle qui ne comprend pas.

-C'est le fait de bientôt monter sur scène qui t'enchante tellement ?

-Non.

-Alors ce sourire c'est pour...

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire pour rien ? Faut que tout soit justifié ? Et bien non, râlais-je, je souris parce que j'en ai envie, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ton assiette hein ? Viens pas interférer dans mes sourires ! Il siffla, ils me regardent tous, non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi cette question ? Arrête de poser toujours des questions, tout le temps, je terminais avec un gros soupir.

-Un simple « comme ça » aurait suffit, souffla-t-il, je le regardais de travers, t'es bien atteinte tout de même.

-Si je ne la connaissais pas, reprit Emmett, je dirai qu'elle cherche à se défiler et qu'elle a trouver « une idée », ils furent plusieurs à être d'accord.

-Maintenant que nous avons un doute, dit Sam, nous allons te surveiller.

-Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, j'eus un grand nombre de « non ».

-Pas pour cette soirée, confirma Jake, une autre fois.

-Je... laissez tomber, râlais-je, je me remis dans mon assiette, si je mange trop j'aurai peut-être envie de vomir et du coup je ne chanterai pas, non je n'en fais pas trop mais imaginez que l'on vous force à faire une chose qui vous terrorise, tous les moyens sont bons par la suite pour parvenir à esquiver, mon côté remplit d'espoir me dit que je trouverai un moyen, mon côté réaliste, lui me dit de ne pas rêver, je n'aime pas ma soirée.

Je l'aimais encore moins quand ça commença, pour le moment c'était des personnes de la salle et ils chantaient bien, enfin pour moi tout le monde chante bien tant que ce n'est pas moi. Nous remarquerons qu'amour il ne me soutient pas, par contre ce soir l'alcool il ne se refuse rien, il tenta tout de même de me détendre en me massant la nuque, ça marcha jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine.

-Bon je vais appeler Emmett maintenant, dit Garrett au micro, il va nous interpréter... oh joli, rit-il, « Maniac de Flashdance », oui je ris, oui il a envie de me tuer.

-Maintenant j'aurai encore moins de compassion quand ça sera ton tour, il s'étira et partit, il parla avec Garrett en mettant sa main sur le micro, on m'avait félicité pour mon choix de chanson, souhaité bon courage également pour tout à l'heure.

Un dernier regard de travers à mon égard, un soupir, il attrapa le micro se mettant de dos, nous rîmes nerveusement, il avait même prévu une mise en scène. Quand la musique commença il resta de dos, battant la mesure avec son pied tout en se déhanchant comme une fille, un bras levé, nos rires furent plus audibles, aux premières paroles il se retourna pointant son doigt vers nous, mimant un petit jogging, il est taré ce garçon, n'empêche que la chanson il la tient et merde... les filles autour de la table firent les chœurs en parfaite hystériques, moi je suis la coincée du groupe. Il nous fit plusieurs poses, comme mettre un genou à terre, tendre un bras vers le ciel, des tours sur lui, même un pas de chassé, nous étions tous à rire des ses conneries, il le fait bien c'est ça le plus inquiétant et il amuse toute la salle, il termina sous les cris, toujours des filles de notre groupe et les applaudissements de la salle, son prénom fut même scandé, je suis jalouse, il a fait comme dans les films.

-Merci, merci, dit-il essoufflé, je l'applaudissais en riant, maintenant je vous demande d'accueillir ma petite sœur, Bella, je ne ris plus et n'applaudis pas, je suis en réalité paralysée et je ne peux que secouer la tête négativement, mais si tu viens, tout le monde t'attend, mon prénom aussi fut scandé mais pour m'obliger à venir sur scène, le vie parfois est injuste.

-Vas-y mon ange, rit Edward, lâche-toi.

-Je... pardon, nous nous impatientons, dit Emmett, je vais venir te chercher, chantonna-t-il, je tentais ma tête de « je te fais si pitié que tu vas m'épargner », son rire gras m'indiqua que ce n'était pas la peine de songer que j'allais, que je pouvais encore m'en sortir, ils m'encouragèrent à table et je me levais avec une envie de pleurer, un gros coup de chaud et des tremblements, Garrett prit ma main me menant à la scène.

-Bella personne n'est pro ici, lui je lui fait pitié.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir, le prévint Emmett, il reposa le micro sur son pied, me laissant la place avec un grand signe des bras.

-Emmett, le suppliais-je.

-Je t'avais dit qu'un jour je me vengerai pour Emmy, je sus que définitivement il ne m'aiderait pas, ne fais pas attendre la foule, il descendit revenant rapidement avec son caméscope au pied de la scène, il faut les immortaliser ses moments là, j'ai survécu à Emmy, vas-tu survivre à ça ? Allez Garrett, musique !

Je l'ai déjà dit mais là j'eus vraiment envie de pleurer, ma chanson c'était « I will survive », je me cramponnais au micro, yeux rivés sur l'écran que j'avais décidé de ne pas lâcher, les premières notes et je me mis à murmurer, la première phrase « **_At first I was afraid, I was petrified / A_**___u début j'avais peur, j'étais pétrifiée__ » _ça collait bien avec mon état, à la différence que je resterai pétrifiée jusqu'à la fin, c'est ce qui arriva, ceux de ma table soit ils cherchaient à me motiver, soit à me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, dès demain je ne ferai plus de sales coups à personnes, je le payais cher.

-Plus fort, on entend rien, cria un crétin prénommé Jared, pour une raison très stupide je chantais plus fort, oh merde, rit-il, chuchote c'est mieux.

-Poupée tu peux le faire !

J'entendis chéri, Carlisle, Esmée, Leah, Emily et les bébés, enfin pratiquement tous me motiver mais j'arrivais avec beaucoup de difficultés à la fin de la chanson.

-À tous les timides dans la salle, dit Emmett, vous êtes tranquille maintenant qu'elle est passée, j'entendis des rires encore, allez petite sœur c'est fini viens me voir, je le regardais, il soupira, je culpabilise comme rarement oui, il me tendit les bras, je me penchais et le laissais m'attraper, je tremblais encore, il me tint fermement me ramenant à la table, je préfère quand c'est toi qui m'affiche plus gérable...

Je retrouvais ma chaise, Esmée me donna un verre d'eau, Edward lui se baissa devant moi, il trouva le moyen d'être fier et embrassa ma joue, j'eus plein de bisous et de câlins, il finit par me mettre sur lui, je posais mon verre, serrant son cou avec mes bras, tête cachée. Je me repris au fil des différentes chansons de notre table, le Jared qui chante du Bruno Mars avec Ben ça s'écoute, Paul y passa, chanson de merde mais il la fit en s'amusant, des chansons de groupe, où je laissais Edward aller s'amuser, me faire rire au passage, les papas joyeux qui n'hésitèrent pas à s'afficher, le jeu seul moi ne l'avait pas compris en fait mais un jour peut-être j'y arriverai, pour le moment mimer c'est bien. Esmée avait une jolie voix, toute douce et j'admirais à nouveau Emily quand elle passa, je pense que Garrett vu sa tête voudra qu'elle revienne. J'avais eu le temps d'être plus à l'aise, je ne chanterai plus, je regardais, parlais, riais, j'étais bien jusque ici.

Amour par contre avait franchement abusé de l'alcool je crois, pour l'instant il était occupé à me faire frissonner en me parlant à l'oreille, ses lèvres frôlant ma peau, sa main sur ma cuisse, je devais rester zen, les parents et davantage mon papa sont là, je suis actuellement dans la merde, mais vraiment dans la merde, je me cachais dans mon verre, il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne.

-Chérie, tu veux pas qu'on s'esquive ? Nous serions bien plaqués, il remonta sa main sur ma cuisse, je les serrai davantage, regarder mon jus de fruit c'est intéressant, je comptais la pulpe de mon jus d orange, j'en étais à dix, il décala sa main, commençant à remonter sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse.

-Tu veux du jus ? lui demandai-je nerveuse en lui tendant mon verre.

-C'est toi que je veux, susurra-t-il, maintenant de préférence, ma réplique resta coincée dans ma gorge, il serra ma cuisse tout en me fixant, sa main à continuer de remonter, je le sais que tu en as envie, pas de petit sourire en coin, genre « chérie je te taquine », non il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, je retentais mon verre lui présentant même ma paille, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai envie de goûter, je tournais rapidement ma tête de l'autre côté, mon doigt sur la bouche tout en pensant à « il a vraiment dit ça ? », j'aurai pu crier en le sentant me soulever pour me mettre sur ses genoux, il posa mon verre, je pensais à recroiser mes jambes.

-Amour... tu sais nos parents sont là, je les regardais du coin de l'œil, ils étaient occupés, ils l'étaient tous.

Il me remit face à lui, une main sur ma cuisse comme précédemment, l'autre sur le bas de mes reins, je le suppliais du regard, il m'embrassa, il a pas du comprendre mon air suppliant, il réclama ma langue, non il n'a pas compris, je tentais de le refréner.

-Je t'ai connu moins coincée.

-Tu m'as connu sans les parents autour, soit sage amour, pitié, mon père te détestera après, il me fit un petit sourire des plus inquiétant, non, non, non, dis-je rapidement, pitié, Bella ne joue pas pour l'instant.

-Jamais eu besoin d'autorisation, d'habitude tu es la première à vouloir.

-Oui mais... je suis dans la merde... tout le monde est là, mon papa est là.

-Il est déchiré, il ne verra rien.

-Tu me fait peur, pleurnichai-je.

-J'ai envie de toi, mets toi face à moi.

-Non ! Il fait la gueule.

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi, tu dois le sentir, je passais cramoisie, non ?

Je ne répondis pas, si j'ignore il oubliera, il me mit face à la table, si je me débats j'attire l'attention, il me fit bien sentir son envie, je posais ma paume des mains sur mon front, ses mains sur mes fesses, je lui attrapais les bloquant sur la table avec les miennes, bien sûr qu'il trouve le moyen de caresser ma poitrine avec ses pouces, il mordit mon omoplate me faisant frissonner, j'en avais mal au ventre ou comme des engourdissements, je la connais cette sensation, c'était pas le moment de la ressentir.

Il parvint à récupérer ses mains, les laissant glisser sur mes flancs serrant ma taille, il me remit bien sur lui, que quelqu'un m'aide par pitié, son front entre mes omoplates, je confirme il a envie, je confirme j'ai envie, je voulus reprendre ses mains, en parfait gamin il les entremêla avec les siennes, caressant mes cuisses, je me débattis le plus discrètement possible et les récupérant, je posais mes coudes sur la table, mettant ma tête en appui sur mes mains. Il continua, remontant sur mes flancs, front à nouveau contre mon dos, tant qu'il s'arrête à ça, je pourrai supporter je crois, je zieutais à gauche, à droite, notre table mais nous étions en fond de la salle, personne près de nous dans l'immédiat.

Je me tendis quand il se redressa, il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté, trouva la fermeture éclair de ma robe, une main sur mon bas-ventre, l'autre à la descendre lentement tout en posant des baisers, je veux mourir... je croisais le regard de Jared, s'il me fit un petit sourire il fronça rapidement des sourcils, je me mis à le supplier du regard, il éclata de rire en regardant ailleurs, connard.

Je passais ma main dans mon dos remontant désespérément ma fermeture, il peut grogner, ce n'est pas grave, je repris ses mains, cru pleurer en sentant sa tentative de rouvrir avec ses dents, Jared se leva prenant ma place.

-Eddy, je vais prendre l'air, Paul et Jake vont fumer tu viens ?

-Non.

-Mais si tu viens, ça va te faire du bien.

-Je suis bien là.

-Je me doute, mec, tu reviens après, allez... je tournais ma tête vers Jared, Bella ne va pas t'en vouloir.

-Si un con l'approche et lui parle quand je reviens je le démonte.

-OK... mais y a nos familles, elle n'est pas toute seule.

-Elle est trop sexe, je ne peux pas la laisser, je baissais la tête, vaincue, Jared ricane.

-Nous le savons tous, il se leva, je pris le risque de faire pareil, Edward se leva, ses mains toujours dans les miennes se collant contre moi, il me mit face à lui, toujours collé.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la porte c'est ça ? lui demandai-je, il approuva, Jared fit signe à Jake et Paul, ils se levèrent partant devant.

-Personne ne te parle hein ?

-Non, il se cramponna à ma main, il est bizarre un peu, il ne marche pas droit non plus, enfin pour le moment il se tient, il tangue, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'entrée, il nous fit franchir la porte en réalité.

-Eddy, lui dit Jared, laisse Bella rentrer il ne fait pas chaud.

-Il fait pas froid non plus, il me serra contre lui.

-Ah ouais il est bien, dit Paul.

-Chéri, soufflai-je, il pencha sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa, je ne pus que sentir sa main sur mes fesses, je lui remontais, répondant à ses baisers, ça en fit rire certains...

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, mentis-je, nous referons câlin quand tu revie... il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, mordant à peine ma lèvre inférieure, m'embrassant avidement, me laissant sans souffle, il nous recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Eddy tu vas nous la lâcher ou... commença Jared, il leur fit un doigt toujours à me fixer, nous devons prendre ça pour un non ?

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la table ?

-Euh non, merci, je l'embrassais et m'écartais, il s'était détendu, je pensais à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, à tout à l'heure ! Je rentrais rapidement, soit il se calme, soit il revient en pire ou comme précédemment.

Je passais par les toilettes pour me rafraîchir et retournais à table, je croisais Garrett, je papotais moins tendue, il me ramena à la table, avec des boissons par la même occasion, je pensais à reculer l'alcool de nos places et me rassis, ah oui ils chantent pratiquement tous là, mon père et avec Carlisle à rire bêtement, ça me rassura, il n'avait rien vu. Rose revint à table venant près de moi.

-C'est moi ou un certain jeune homme a un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool ? me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi ou en le voyant tu n'es pas venue m'aider ?

-Bella, rit-elle, je serai venue ça aurait été pire.

-Jared est venu, ma rancœur la fit rire.

-Crois-moi je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Je peux esquiver comment ?

-Tout dépend de son alcoolisation, j'ai vu il tangue, elle grimace, je fais pareil en appréhension, le problème c'est qu'Eddy si tu lui dis d'arrêter il fera pire et envoie chier par la suite, il n'a pas vraiment l'alcool joyeux, le fait de prendre l'air ça va le détendre... peut-être.

-Peut-être ?

-Peut-être, dit-elle perplexe.

-Ouais c'est surtout peut-être pas.

-Peut-être pas oui.

-Rose ! dis-je agacée.

-Peut... elle s'arrêta préférant me sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu as bues un peu trop toi aussi c'est ça ? Elle le mima son « peut-être », j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

Je dus avoir un visage franchement inquiet en les revoyant revenir, ils riaient mais chéri n'était pas là, les autres étaient revenus à table, on m'indiqua qu'il était au toilette, visiblement ça allait, je soufflais soulagée, je pus me remettre à papoter normalement.

-Vas-y mon fiston ! cria mon père en direction de la scène, en regardant ladite scène je crus m'étouffer avec ma respiration, bière à la main complètement débraillé, chemise légèrement ouverte et à chercher à se concentrer sur le micro, aux premières notes de musique j'eus envie de disparaître, il avait choisi « sexy back » de Timberlake.

-Oh le lover, cria Paul mort de rire suivi des autres.

-C'est encore un truc romantique ? demanda mon père souriant.

Nous le regardions dans un grand silence... aux premières paroles il fut perplexe, au

"Coquine...Tu vois ces menottes bébé, je suis ton esclave

Je te laisserai me fouetter si je me comporte mal

C'est juste que personne ne me fait me sentir comme ça"

Un Edward me regardant fixement, je pus déceler de ma place à part des fous rires nerveux, la moustache de mon père tiquer et une envie de meurtre à son égard, aussi réelle que mon envie de mourir à cet instant.

J'arrêtais de le regarder, baissai ma tête, main sur le front pour me cacher me parurent une bonne chose, j'attendais continuant à l'entendre chanter de sa voix de mec bourré et perverse, j'aurai pu rire mais il aurait fallu que les parents ne soient pas là, il aurait fallu que je sois seule avec lui.

-Il est fou le mec, rit Jasper, il va se faire lyncher.

-J'adore, cria Rose, vas-y Eddy, elle l'encouragea après s'être levée, je la tuerai demain, je risquais un regard au-dessus de ma main, papa me regarde suspicieux.

-J'ai rien fait moi ! pleurnichai-je, ça les fit rire deux fois plus, il plissa des yeux, que personne ne m'aide surtout.

-Si tu insistes, rit Emmett, je le kiffe mon frère, deux meurtres au programme demain.

-La ferme ! cria Rose, je ne l'entends plus, vas-y Eddy !

Et nous fûmes reparti pour mon homme qui repart sous les encouragements, il bloquait sur le passage des menottes, il l'aime bien je crois, je passais les plus longues minutes de ma vie, seule, sous les rires, quand ce fut terminé, il fut applaudit, revenant en buvant sa bière suivi d'un grand sourire idiot, ils lui tapèrent dans la main, non pas les parents, les siens riaient mais compatissaient avec mon père et moi. Il osa tout de même attendre que mon père tape dans sa main, chose qu'il fit mais en faisant la gueule, il vint vers moi, toujours tout sourire et m'embrassa, Rose le félicita à nouveau et lui laissa la place, il s'assit lourdement.

-Faites en autant ! dit-il à la table en les pointant de leur bière.

-Hum, chéri, il me regarda et m'embrassa à nouveau, tu... tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire.

-Je n'ai pas fini.

-Oui mais amour, mon papa je crois qu'il veut te tuer.

-Mais non, il m'a tapé dans la main, il l'a bien pris.

-Je ne pense pas tu sais, dis-je doucement, il soupira mais comme un gamin, vous savez en exagérant.

-Hé papa Charlie, il nous regarda, ta fille pense que tu fais la gueule, papa le regarda en oubliant de sourire, tu vois il est normal, chéri s'enfonce. Il me regarda à nouveau en souriant, chéri demain il aura le temps de regretter.

Il fit câlin avec moi, je dus m'occuper de ses mains à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas qu'il déborde, il râlait mais peu importe, nous finîmes par partir, j'aidais Edward, son bras sur mes épaules l'emmenant vers la voiture.

-À la villa j'abuserai de toi mais vraiment Bella Swan, je vais abuser de toi, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

-Tu vas t'endormir oui, riais-je, et demain amour, demain, tu te sentiras si mal et mal à l'aise... tu auras mon père et son envie de meurtre à ton égard, les autres qui ne te permettront pas d'oublier et...

-Tu as pris des seins ? Je le regardais, il est très pensif sur ma poitrine, je te jure on dirait.

-Je pense surtout que l'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi, souriais-je. J'étais plus détendue maintenant nous étions juste tous les deux et les parents venaient de nous dire au revoir de loin.

-Non, c'est faux, nous arrivions à la voiture, non personne ne m'aide nous l'avons remarqué mais je préfère, Rose ! cria-t-il, viens voir, elle arriva en riant, dis-le à Bella qu'elle a pris des seins, voilà pourquoi je préfère le garder seul, ils la fixèrent tous les deux ma poitrine.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression mon petit Eddy, je tentais de la planquer au mieux, il râle.

-Nous pouvons en débattre une prochaine fois, proposais-je, chéri on monte ! Ali' ouvrit la voiture, Jasper m'aida à l'asseoir à l'arrière, m'asseyant près de lui.

-Nous pouvons en parler maintenant, Ali' va mettre toute la nuit pour rentrer et Jasper lui va s'énerver contre elle, ça va la bloquer, Ali' l'insulta, Jasper nous regardait, le blond, Bella... j'écrasais ma main sur sa bouche, il bredouilla je ne sais quoi.

-Ali' allons-y ! dis-je enjouée.

-Ne commence pas ! cria-t-elle, je me figeais, Edward éclata de rire contre ma bouche, Jasper fait la navette entre nous, Eddy la ferme ! il baissa ma main toujours en riant.

-J'avais pourtant réussi à échapper à ta conduite jusque là.

-Eddy, n'en rajoute pas, dit Jasper blasé, ignore ton jumeau, dit-il à Ali'.

Elle soupira et se lança, le départ toujours en trombe pour ensuite se calmer, je dus retenir Edward à l'arrière, il avait aussi recommencé à rire, rire de bourré, c'est spécial, il me colla à lui pour « me tripoter en discrétion » sauf que dit à voix haute ça perd de sa discrétion, je tentais de le calmer.

-Ali' tu peux pas accélérer ? lui demanda Edward, je suis sûr que tu peux faire le trajet en moins de 4 heures, je crois en toi.

-Edward la ferme ! dit-elle revêche.

-Je ne peux pas, Bella refuse que je la tripote.

-Bella laisse toi faire ! me dit Ali' froidement.

-Tu vois même ma jumelle est d'accord.

-Pas ici non, répondis-je.

-T'es pas drôle, du coup... Ali' pour accélérer la réponse c'est oui ? Elle s'arrêta au feu, ce qui était une bonne chose, défit sa ceinture et se retourna, il se prit une tape, puis deux autres d'Ali' avec des « la ferme » régulier, chéri rit, moi je m'étais écartée, Jasper me regardait compatissant, ils se chamaillent encore.

-Tu veux pas prendre le volant ? lui demandai-je, je préférerai tes insultes à son stress.

-Elle ne me laissera pas faire, essaie de calmer ton Eddy.

-J'aimerai pouvoir, un conseil ? Tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état toi.

-Il fait des variantes à chaque fois, Ali', le feu est passé au vert, elle lâcha un dernier juron avant de remettre sa ceinture et de repartir, nous fûmes scotchés aux sièges.

-Chéri, calme-toi, dis-je à Edward, viens, j'attrapais son cou le posant sur mon buste, je le bloquais, il ricane, il me fait peur, il me serra dans ses bras, je répétais des « calme amour, calme », ça fonctionna jusqu'à qu'il pose sa main sur mon sein, nous basculant sur la banquette.

-Laisse-toi faire Bella, me répéta Ali' mais d'une voix menaçante.

-Je dis pareil, dit Jasper en regardant la route, navré Bella.

-Oh mais la plaigniez pas, elle aime bien quand je fais le pervers, je pouffais, le claquais à l'arrière de la tête aussi, ils se moquèrent, fais pas ta fille, il serra sa main sur mon sein écrasant sa bouche contre la mienne, il la retira tout en m'embrassant, passant mes jambes sur les siennes, j'avais retiré mes chaussures, tu vois que tu aimes bien, souffla-t-il haleine de Rhum, j'eus une petite grimace, fais pas ta fille, répéta-t-il.

-Alors arrête de parler, chuchotais-je narquoise, je reposais sa tête sur mon buste.

-Ali' on est bientôt arrivés ? Elle grommela, c'est de la faute de Bella, elle aime pas mon haleine, je regardais par la fenêtre autant que ça m'était possible, je perçois des lampadaires, nous sommes toujours sur Port Angeles.

-Bella pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider à le faire taire ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a bu !

-Fais ta Bella à la fin, râla-t-elle, ne fait pas ta mijaurée.

-Fais pas ta fille, précisa Edward.

-Oh la ferme ! nous le dîmes en chœur avec Ali', Jasper et Eddy rirent, ils se prirent une soufflante de notre part, les rires cessèrent, le silence dans la voiture régna.

-Si je peux pas t'embrasser, je peux au moins te tripoter non ? demanda Edward, je riais vaincue, Jasper et Ali' rirent également, taisez-vous je veux sa réponse ! À nouveau le silence mais je l'aimais pas celui-là, alors je peux ? Il descendit sa main la posant sur ma fesse sous ma robe tout en la serrant, ça je peux ? Il a le regard vitreux, faut que je te donne envie c'est ça ? Il se redressa retirant sa veste, sa chemise, il était torse nu, il jeta ses vêtements sur Jasper, je suis perplexe, elle aime bien mon torse, précisa-t-il toujours assis, je me redressais pour attraper sa nuque et le remettre sur moi, ça y est ça veut dire oui.

-Mais tais toi à la fin, soupirais-je, il me fixa bouche pincée, j'éclatais de rire malgré moi, fou rire nerveux, tu me fatigues amour, il voulut dire quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix à la fois de gosse et de mec défoncé ça fait un mélange particulier, ça me fit rire niaisement.

-Moi aussi, repose-toi maintenant.

-« Moi aussi » c'est de la merde.

-OK, je t'aime amour, il eut un grand sourire stupide.

-Hey, elle m'aime, dit-il à Jasper et Ali', il se redressa je soupirais.

-Nous avons entendu, rit Jasper, Ali' souriait, concentrée sur la route.

-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il à Ali', tu roules à 50 ? elle lui tira les cheveux tenant le volant d'une main, il cria en riant, Jasper lui fit le lâcher, il remit son dos contre la banquette restant assis sa main dans les cheveux.

-Si personne ne le fait taire, je le laisse sur le bas côté de la route.

-Il va se taire, dis-je, ne l'écoute pas.

-Eddy tu veux récupérer tes affaires ? demanda Jasper.

-Non je suis bien comme ça, Jasper regarda devant à nouveau, Edward souleva ma robe, pensif, tête sur le côté, je retirais sa main en riant.

-Viens faire câlin, je tendis mes bras, il se laissa glisser droit comme un « I », je le récupérais en riant, il me redit qu'il m'aimait, je lui redis pour le coup, il est marrant quand même mais vivement que nous arrivions.

-Hey chéri, je pris une inspiration, faut que tu continues à mimer plutôt que de chanter, je le pinçais, ça le fait rire, je préfère quand tu me griffes en fait, Jasper échappa un rire, de quoi je me mêle devant ?

-Parle moins fort, rit-il.

-Oh ça va... bref, chérie, tu ne feras pas carrière dans la chanson.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire crétin.

-Crétin, grimaça-t-il, tu es fâchée ?

-Jouons au roi du silence tu veux ? Il haussa les épaules se remettant sur moi, j'eus droit à quelques minutes de silence.

-J'ai perdu, dit-il en se redressant, j'ai ris oui, tu nous emmènes où Ali' ?

-Pourquoi tu es aussi chiant ?

-C'est l'alcool pas moi, on est bientôt arrivé ?

-Oui Eddy, répondit Jasper, bientôt.

-Elle est dans les 60 kilomètres heures, nous informa Edward, je poussais mes jambes les mettant dans son dos quand il avança pour parler, il me regarda, je ne t'ai pas dit de retirer tes jambes, tu me rejettes, pourquoi ?

-Oh non, soupira Jasper, il va nous refaire le coup du mec mal aimé.

-J'ai retiré mes jambes parce que tu t'es assis et avancé, c'est pas confortable, mais si tu reviens je les remets, il se recula se plaçant entre mes jambes et nous redressa, OK amour je ne suis pas persuadée que c'est une bonne idée.

Il demanda sa veste à Jasper, il retira ma petite veste, passant la sienne, son dos contre la banquette me rapprochant de lui, se mains sur mes fesses cachées par la veste, il regarda entre mes jambes se faisant pensif, c'est gênant d'un côté, je me collais à lui, il soupira me fixant sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Je le laissais m'embrasser d'une j'en ai envie et de deux ça le fera taire.

Je fis ma Bella avec mon Eddy rond comme une pelle, ça fait un chouette couple, j'écrasais mon bassin pour ne pas qu'il parte plus loin, ne voulant pas non plus trop le provoquer, je lui fis un bisou, serrant mes bras autour de son cou, faudrait qu'il se calme avant que nous arrivions, c'est compliqué d'être celui qui gère, je le plains quand c'est moi qui ait trop bu, il a des nerfs d'acier, il faut bien lui reconnaître. Je me remis face à lui, il avait un coup de barre, je lui fis un petit sourire caressant sa joue.

-Je te mettrai au lit à la maison, avant une petite douche, ça te fera du bien amour.

-Tant que je te vois nue...

-Je pensais que tu t'étais repris, il tua son rire, visiblement non.

-Je te verrai nue non ? Ali' on est bientôt arrivés ? Je dois voir Bella nue sous la douche, ils éclatèrent de rire, je devins coquelicot.

-Regarde, dit Ali', nous arrivons dans notre allée.

-Plus vite alors, Bella veut jouer.

-Mais tais toi, riais-je, je me crispais, amour... pas de bêtises devant tes parents hein ?

-Jamais.

-Je ne te crois pas tu t'en rends compte, il me fit un sourire, j'ai peur.

Je me remis sur la banquette, je tentais bien de le rhabiller mais selon lui « à quoi bon, on va aller sous la douche », j'en étais encore à tenter ma chance quand nous arrivâmes et qu'il descendit, je lui courrais après en fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu ? demanda Emmett.

-Pour ma Bella, il eut un sourire crétin, elle aime, Emmett en rit forcément, je le poussais à avancer, m'man, p'pa, comment vous allez ?

-Rentre vite tu vas attraper froid, rit Esmée.

-Je vais sous la douche avec Bella, j'arrêtais de respirer, elle me l'a fait retirée dans la voiture pour aller plus vite, des fois elle n'est pas patiente.

-Non c'est faux ! criais-je paniquée, ce n'est pas vrai, Edward ! Demandez à Ali' et Jasper, ils ne demandèrent rien nous ouvrant juste la porte, Ali', dis-le à tes parents que je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu as bien parlé de me doucher, dit Edward, je grognais en le regardant, il leva les mains prenant sa tête de mec innocent.

-Je n'ai pas enlevé la chemise ! Ali !

-Elle...

-Excuse-moi mais tu parles de douche ensemble ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, enfin faut pas mentir non plus, en plus c'est mal de mentir, encore plus au parents.

-J'ai dit que tu irais à la douche pour être mieux avant d aller dormir.

-Non tu as dit que nous serions ensemble.

-Non, c'est faux arrête ! Le reste de sa famille et Angie riait bien, je n'ai jamais dit que je serai avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ali', Jasper pitié, je les suppliais du regard.

-Elle ne lui pas retiré sa chemise, dit Ali', il l'a fait tout seul.

-Ali' elle assure pas niveau conduite, elle m'a même tiré les cheveux, balança Edward, alors qu'elle était en train de conduire, Bella elle trouve que je pue de la gueule, je pouvais même pas l'embrasser, Ali'...

-La ferme ! À nouveau nous lui criâmes en chœur de se taire sous les rires nerveux, je soufflais un grand coup.

-Il a enlevé sa chemise tout seul, j'ai parlé d'une douche oui, mais pas avec moi dedans, preuve en est, va à la douche ! Tout de suite ! Il regarda rapidement sur le côté, je plissais mes yeux lui montrant l'escalier de mon doigt, un commentaire, un seul Cullen et je t'étripe, il continua à me fixer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? il marmonna, quoi ? Demandais-je agacée, qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

-Bein... je veux que tu viennes avec moi, imagine je tombe dans les escaliers ? Sous la douche ? C'est risqué, ils étouffèrent leur rires.

-Il y a une douche en bas.

-Je peux toujours glisser et tu as dit que tu me coucherais, je pouffais.

-Tu fais l'enfant ? raillai-je, il me regarda froidement et renifla.

-Viens je vais te montrer comment je fais l'h...

-On y va, criais-je, ils eurent à nouveau un fou rire, je le poussais à avancer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la salle de bains, il était content, demain tu vas vraiment avoir honte.

-À ton tour de te taire, chuchota-t-il face à moi, je dois te montrer comment je fais l'homme, il me déshabilla en quelques secondes nous mettant sous la douche, il préférait abuser de moi sur un lit, mais ça c'est surtout parce que son équilibre n'existe plus vraiment.

Il partit rapidement dans la chambre, m'attendant impatiemment, je me démaquillais pour être un minimum présentable.

-Chérie, je vais te... je tendis l'oreille, rien, je passais ma tête dans la chambre.

-Tu vas me frustrer, oui, c'est bien ce que tu fais. Je pouffais toute seule, il n'est pas sexy pour le coup, je m'habillais rapidement attrapant mon téléphone, je le couvris de la couette et pu le filmer, joue scratchée contre le matelas et des ronflements de plus en plus fort, il pouvait même faire une compétition avec mon papa, et en fait oui je suis en train de faire des dossiers sur Edward, ah amour, dis-je, dors, dors et fais le longtemps, parce que demain, sera venu le temps des regrets, je riais à ma phrase, arrêtais parce que je filmais toujours.

Vu les ronflements, je dormirai dans le salon, ou avec Angie, qu'il se soit endormi ça m'arrangeait pour ses parents, qu'ils se fassent pas de films, je passais un gilet et descendis, ils étaient encore là, Emmett éclata de rire.

-Homme de peu de paroles, je riais, discrètement du moins.

-Il s'est endormi comme une merde je suis sûr, rit Jasper, je pris place près de lui et approuvais.

-Il ronfle aussi, Angie je dors avec toi ?

-Oh oui ! Elle est contente ma copine.

-Désolée pour lui, dis-je à ses parents.

-Nous ça va, soit désolée pour Charlie, se moqua Carlisle.

-Il ne va pas oublier mon papa.

-Aucune chance, rit Rose, chanter une chanson remplit de menottes, fouet et j'aime tes fesses, elle se fit pensive, non, il n'oubliera pas si vite, demain il va être mal notre petit Eddy.

-Soyez gentil avec lui, leur demanda Esmée, ils eurent tous un petit sourire, Bella toi tu peux l'embêter.

-Merci, riais-je.

-Faut que je le filme, dit Emmett, il se leva, je me crispais, il est pas habillé c'est ça ? me chuchota-t-il, le rouge sur tes joues je le prends pour un non, t'en fais pas, juste sa tête et je vais le faire chier un peu, le blond ?

-Je te suis ! ils partirent en riant.

Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher, Ali' et Rose dormirent avec nous, Emmett et Jasper avaient décidés de jouer à je ne sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir.

**Pov Edward.**

J'ouvris un œil, le refermais, le rouvris, j'ai la migraine je crois, fait chier... je tournais ma tête mais Bella n'était pas là, sa place était froide, il était 13h passé, y penser me fit encore plus mal à la tête, et merde, j'ai bu hier je crois, je me remis sur le matelas blasé tendant mon bras pour prendre mon portable, je le rallumais, me récupérant plein de messages, des vidéos aussi, le genre de truc qui vous dit que vous avez merdé quelque part la veille, je regarderai plus tard, je me levais lentement, nu aussi et bloquais sur mes ongles, du rouge ? Je soupirais blasé.

J'allais dans la salle de bains, en me regardant dans le miroir je pensais « enfoirés » mes frères, j'en suis sûr, je dus me prendre la tête avec le dissolvant et me démaquiller, je regardais mon dos, ils avaient joués avec les marqueurs, je vais me les faire, des dessins à la con et un gros « sexy back » dans le dos, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je m'habillais et descendis, l'aspirine avait déjà été prise.

-Mon fils ! ma mère me fit un câlin, assieds-toi je te fais ton café et je te ramène ton petit déjeuner, elle arrêta de sourire, je parle trop fort ? chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

-Non m'man, ça va, elle me tendit la chaise et partit, je l'ai entendue rire aussi.

-Petit frère, rit Emmett, lui il hurle par contre, il ébouriffa mes cheveux et s'assit suivi de Jasper et mes sœurs, ils me regardaient avec un sourire idiot, je n'aime pas.

-Le vernis et le maquillage c'est qui ? mes frères levèrent la main, marqueur ? ils relevèrent la main, ma mère aidée de Ali' avaient ramené du café pour tout le monde, où est Bella ?

-Partie ramenée Angie, manger avec Charlie et elle doit être partie avec Helyios, dit Rose, je la fixais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vu ma migraine et vos sourires j'ai dû faire des trucs hier que je vais amèrement regretter, le fait qu'ils échappent des rires me le confirma, mais en ce qui concerne Bella, je n'ai pas, comment dire...

-Tu ne l'as stressée, mise mal à l'aise, dit Ali', fais rire, tu n'as rien dit de compromettant, pas vraiment, tu t'es affiché surtout tout seul.

-Non pas en rentrant, dit ma mère en souriant, là tu as fait des allusions mais rien de dramatique.

-Elle a dormi où ?

-Avec Angie, Ali' et moi, dit Rose, tu ronflais un peu trop fort.

-Elle n'est pas contrariée si c'est ta question, dit Emmett, Charlie par contre, il grimaça.

-J'ai fait quoi ? demandai-je nerveux.

-Ça je peux t'aider petit frère, tu as juste à t'installer avec nous dans le canapé, nous nous levâmes, vous voyez, vous râlez tous avec mon caméscope mais dans ces moments là, c'est bien mieux que les explications, il mit tout en place, prêt ? j'acquiesçai.

Il la lança sa vidéo, je me vis sur scène à chanter la fameuse chanson, et merde, eux riaient encore de me revoir, il avait fait des plans sur Bella pire que mal à l'aise et Charlie, re-merde, je vais me faire tuer, ça n'arrangea pas ma migraine c'est certain, je soupirai une nouvelle fois, j'allais le faire de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui, je ne ratais pas mon tapage dans la main avec Charlie et mon moment de grande fierté, son regard assassin et à nouveau la gêne de Bella. Je vérifiais dans mon portable voir s'il n'avait pas appelé, je pus lire toutes les conneries/félicitations des autres, ça me fit rire malgré moi, pas longtemps quand je repensais à Charlie et Bella.

Je passais ma veste et mes baskets, Charlie ne m'ayant pas appelé, j'allais dehors à l'arrière de la maison, voir au passage si Bella était là mais non, appeler Charlie dans un premier temps, il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Edward te voilà, « Edward » et pas « fiston », c'est mal partit.

-Charlie, je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment.

-Nous allons tenter, je vais tenter d'oublier ça, je mange avec vous ce soir, je le sentis son sourire sadique au bout du fil, nous en reparlerons ou non... tu as vu ma fille ? Le « ma » fut bien appuyé.

-Non pas encore, on m'a dit qu'elle devait être avec Helyios, je me tus en la voyant arrivée au loin, en fait elle arrive là.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage, il rit, il me stresse davantage.

-Je... je te dis à ce soir Charlie.

-Oui à ce soir, je ramène du rhum où ça va aller ? railla-t-il.

-Non, t'embête pas Charlie, elle me vit et me fit un petit sourire, nous raccrochâmes avec Charlie, elle était à quelques mètres.

-Cullen, bonjour, elle descendit tenant les rênes d'Helyios, j'ai le droit à un bisou, c'est rassurant.

-Je m'excuse pour hier, honnêtement je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, Emmett m'a montré la vidéo, elle grimaça, j'ai appelé ton père, il m'a appelé Edward.

-Il taquine plus qu'autre chose, bon il est un peu perturbé aussi et a prévenu que si un jour ses menottes disparaissent il te traquera et t'enterreras dans la forêt, ah oui nous allons éviter les contacts trop rapprochés pour sa santé mentale mais sinon ça va !

-Tout ce que tu veux, toi ?

-Moi... elle hésita, je te fais les grandes lignes ?

-Ouais si possible, elle lâcha les rênes.

-Ça pourrait choquer Helyios, va te promener mon bébé, nous y retournons ensuite ! Il resta là sans bouger, tu veux entendre c'est ça ? Petit coquin, pouffa-t-elle, pas de coups de sabots après hein ?

-Bella... elle revint de son monde parallèle.

-Alors, tu m'as tripotée à table, un peu sans relâche mais je bloquais tes mains, j'étais désespérée parfois, souvent, régulièrement en gros là tu faisais ta Bella qui a trop bu et tu sais j'ai pensé que tu as des nerfs d'acier et je t'ai admiré pour quand c'est toi qui supporte, la chanson nous devons y revenir dessus ?

-Non ne te donne pas cette peine.

Elle continua à m'expliquer, mes mots, gestes ou autre en riant la plupart du temps, le retour en voiture, la villa, ils avaient fait le plein de dossier à mon égard, re-re-merde, ce qui me rassurait c'est de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal dans la chambre, m'endormir direct c'était le mieux qui pouvait arriver, la blesser ou autre je n'aurai pas du tout apprécier, Helyios toujours là à me fixer me fit flipper, je crois qu'il va me charger, ça peut charger un humain ?

-Bref, pour moi tout va bien amour, allons nous promener ! elle me fit un sourire en coin en me montrant la selle.

-Non chérie c'est ton cheval.

-Tu sais, tout ira vraiment très très bien si tu ressens ce sentiment d'être mal à l'aise et tout.

-Je le suis déjà, à son regard elle n'allait pas changer d'avis, je montais avec la crainte qu'il me vire par vengeance, elle ajusta les étriers, je l'aidais à monter, chérie je ne me venge pas moi le lendemain.

-Oui mais moi amour, je ne fais rien devant les parents ! elle gagne sur ce coup.

Elle me le fit ressentir le stress et la panique, j'avais peur qu'elle tombe aussi mais pour elle tout allait bien, le galop par contre ce fut salaud, boire OK, pas avec les parents, j'ai bien compris.

La fin de la journée passa plutôt bien, je me reposais dans le canapé avec Bella avant l'arrivée de Charlie et Paul, pour la petite histoire ils avaient tous mis la chanson « sexy back » à mon nom dans leur portable, blasant, j'avais reçu la vidéo d'Emmett pendant que je dormais, ils en ont pour un moment avec ça. Je m'étais tendu quand Charlie était arrivé, j'avais eu droit à des regards suspicieux, Paul en vrai frère avait rappelé à Charlie qu'après tout lui aussi se mettait bien quand il avait bu, Bella lui rappela certains détails pour me sauver, pour le moment il s'est un peu repris, jusqu'à quand c'est bien la question... J'ai désormais une nouvelle règle de vie, ne jamais abuser de l'alcool en présence des parents et encore moins du beau-père.

* * *

**(N/R : sur ce coup-ci il m'a fait flipper le père Eddy ! Il est vrai que lui aussi a le droit de péter les plombs mais waouh quoi ! L'alcool s'est bon mais il ne faut pas en abuser, me suis déjà pris une sacrée cuite mais le résultat ce fut une cheville bousillée donc maintenant je fais attention, on apprend toujours de ses erreurs, heureusement ^^)**_/ Eddy il s'est lâché lol mais il aurait pu faire pire ;) Ta cheville je pense que tu ne peux que faire attention ensuite, regarde Eddy aussi il apprend de ses erreurs ! _

Je me doute bien que le passage des Hale a certainement du laisser certaines d'entre vous sceptiques, perplexes, voir choquées, mais malheureusement ça existe et ça tombe sur Rose et Jasper, ce sont des aspects d'une "famille" qui n'ont aucun lien, les liens familiaux sont divers et variés, en bien ou en mal, enfin j'espère que ça va et si ça peut vous rassurer, les parents Hale m'ont choqués en écriavant...à bientôt, prenez soin de vous !


	31. Chapter 31 saison 2

**Bonsoir à toutes ^^**

Merci à **Galswinthe **pour la correction dés plus rapide;) **Flo **pour les pompoms et tout le reste,les filles sur facebook, page ou profil pour vos petits mots :) **Doune, Mèla, Elodie, Tinga Bella, MarieG, Patricia**,**Anna,Celine, Vanessa...**je me suis servit de vos envies pour ce chapitre, merci également à celles qui se font un peu plus discrète ^^

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ajout en favoris, alertes ; **CeCiLoUu, Popy31 , angelpixiegirl13,Lixichaa, cylia57, edwardbellaamour, WonkaBar, Nox07,louizee95** Ou pour tout simplement continuer à me lire

**Ilonka ** Les blonds redeviendront blonds XD ils fallaient qu'ils cassent complètement les ressemblances avec leur parents, pour davantage creuser le fossé entre eux, pour le moment je laisse Emmett heureu d'avoir des bruns autour de lui lol, Bella restera hystérique avec les bébés je pense, et Edward...Eddy lol bah il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver^^ merci pour ta review, toi aussi prends soin de toi, bisous.

**Patricia ** Et je te remercie de le faire:D j'ai connu aussi en ce qui concerne les parents et les joies du divorce, j'avais un mix des tiens avec d'autres choses et oui se créer sa propre famille c'est le mieux à faire, je ne vais pas m'épencher également sur le sujet mais merci et tant que tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qu'il compte... je suis comme Bella avec les bébés, j'adore, je pense aussi qu'elle fera une bonne maman, ma fiction n'ira pas jusque là non mais la 3ème partie existera, pas 45 chapitres mais plus une suite de OS alors la partie Bella & Edward parents vous en aurez une partie ^^ Eddy il est trop sérieu, faut qu'il se lâche, bon là il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié mais c'est bien XD tant mieux si je ne me suis pas loupée, je sais que vous êtiez plusieurs à me le demander;) ravie d'avoir pu te faire passer une bonne soirée et de t'avoir tenu compagnie d'une quelconque façon ^^ merci pour ta review et oui depuis nous nous sommes retrouvées sur facebook, bisous et encore merci !

**Elodie **Oh merci mais ça fout la pression tout de même ^^ pour le relooking, je me suis juste rapprochée de l'actrice, pareil pour Jasper et sa coupe, mais oui Rose en brune c'est complètement différent, les parents Hale eux ont va laisser « madame » tripoter ses perles et « monsieur » croiser ses jambes, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Le karaoké, endroit ou tu ne me fait pas mettre les pieds au risque d'être comme ma Bella, évitons donc ^^ mauvais Eddy oui, j'aurai pu faire pire mais j'ai eut pitié de Bella et surtout de Charlie, il se sera mit la honte, but recherché lol. Je suis contente de ne pas monter en voiture avec toi XD ça doit être sympa les voyages en ta compagnie... ta review est parfaite (lèche-botte que je suis) merci beaucoup...Les 2000 reviews, nous en sommes encore loin, mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce détail,celles que j'ai me conviennent parfaitement, merci encore et à très vite peut-être.

**Lydie ** Pour les Hale, c'est ce que souhaitait Rose & Jasper alors oui ça va pour eux, du moins sur le coup, l'adrénaline a du aider quelque part, merci pour le karaoké et Eddy bourré, j'en avais parlé un moment autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, Eddy est vicieu en plus et exhibisionniste lol, merci pour ta review, bisous et à bientôt.

**Twilight-et-the-vampire ****;** Merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt.

**Coco ** Désolée, j'ai fait mon boulet mais ça prête à confusion non ? Je ne referai pas la boulette... pour ta review, je sais que vous l'attendiez pour Eddy, j'attendais le bon moment, je me suis dit en famille ça sera mieux XD et qu'il s'endorme c'est encore mieux, Jasper et Emmett, j'aurai fait pareil, papa Charlie je pense qu'il va regarder son fiston différement quelques temps lol. Les parents Hale...non ce ne sont pas des parents, des géniteurs uniquement, il en existe dans ce genre malheureusement, malgré tout oui, ça blesse Rose & Jasper... Bella et le bébé, il n'y a que Bella qui a des doutes sur son instinct maternel, excepté le fait qu'elle soit légérement psycho tout ira bien ^^ le karaoké pour moi si c'est aussi terrible que pour Bella, je hais être le centre de l'attention, rajoute une estrade, un micro et du monde et je me pétrifie. Je pense que oui il a du regretter mais ça reste gentil XD, la confrontation arrivera, merci pour ta review, à très bientôt.

**Syrine **Mdrrrr si il t'a vendu du rêve c'est le principal, merci pour ta réponse c'est bien ce que je pensais, ils sont tous un peu tordus, mais d'une bonne manière, tu places Emmett en premier, je place Bella en premier pour ma part:P... les repercussions, il y en aura oui mais plus sur le mental de Rose & Jasper, j'ai pas envie de partir dans un truc avec leur parents...la soirée karaoké a plu, j'en suis ravie:) merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu continues à adoré, génial moi ? Pense à mes chevilles mdr. Encore merci.

**Uukate ** Non tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait, heureusement, Eddy boira à nouveau un jour, peut-être mais bon j'évites de faire deux fois la même chose, peut-être que Bella sera dans le même état que lui, merci pour ta review ma belle, à bientôt.

**Alicia ** Merci pour mes deux saisons, pour ta famille je suis fière, tant que je parviens à vous amuser c'est el principal, tout le monde pratiquement a aimer le Eddy qui boit ^^ merci pour ta review et tes compliments, merci...

**Becullen ** C'est normal d'être choquée de leur confrontation, je voulais mettre en avant le caractére de Jasper, Rose nous savons comment elle est, Jasper lui moins, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour le mettre en avant, que ce soit une simpel façon de conduire ou lors de l'arrivée des parents et oui la réaction de Bella c'était difficile autrement. Dr jekyll & Mr Hyde ? Lol c'est un peu ça, lui si « parfait » en famille d'habitude, il a échoué pour cette fois, il va devoir trainer ses casseroles désormais et oui il fallait que Bella prene conscience de ce qu'elle peut-être, ça doit calmer je pense. Plus que 14 chapitres, ça passe mais encore plein de choses à mettre soit en sure. Merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt, bisous.

**MarieG ** non ne poursuivons pas le « ça ma fait plaisir que... » XD migraine rique d'arriver, les conséquences de Phœnix nous verrons bien ^^' pour ta review, je ne sais quoi répondre à ta réponse de ma réponse *siffle, ah ouais ça attaque les neurones ma phrase, passons, passons... Jasper, du moins l acteur, je l'aimais bien avec cette coupe autant l'intégrer, il est parfait ^^ le karaoké, à répondre aux anonymes (actuellement tu t'en doutes) je vais finir par le relire, ça fait un moment et je ne relis pas souvent ma fic, je me fais peur (je m'égares) j'ai autant compatis que je me suis moquée d'elle. Les parents Hale, tout le monde a comprit que ce sont des cons, de vrais cons, ils ne doutent de rien. Le « H » je sais j'ai un sérieu souci, pas de ma faute XD ne plains pas Jared, il aime ça, il en redemande. La conversation sur les « amours » de Charlie, sujet qu'il ne faut pas vraiment abordé lol ils s'en seraient bien passés tout les deux. Eddy je l'ai fait (un peu) raisonnable le fait qu'il s'endorme lamentablement ça m'a fait plaisir, papa Charlie a encore un peu de rancune et ce sont pas les personnes qui l'entourent qui vont lui permettre d'oublier aussi facilement ^^' merci pour ta review ma belle et de gros bisous:p

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 31**

**Pov Edward**

-Amour... tu vas à la salle de sport ce soir ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que j'aimerai bien que nous allions courir, j'eus une absence, avec Hikuma, j'eus eu une deuxième absence, pendant une petite heure, amour ? Je me demande pour le moment si je ne m'invente pas cette discussion, Amour ? visiblement non.

-Tu veux que nous allions courir, tous les deux ? Hikuma elle sera avec ton père et encore trop petite.

-Alors tous les deux, c'est si étrange ?

-De ta part et sans vouloir te vexer oui, pourquoi tu veux courir ? Tu ne devais pas voir Yoda ?

-Non nous avons décalé, j'ai envie de courir.

-OK, allons courir, elle me fit un grand sourire se remettant dans le cours, elle me laisse sceptique sa proposition.

Elle en reparla dans la matinée, se demandant si elle avait tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir courir, elle l'avait et était de plus en plus motivée, nous étions arrivés à notre table, Rose arriva en dernier sans manquer de mettre une claque derrière la tête à Stanley avant de s'asseoir.

-C'était gratuit ou pour une raison précise ? demanda Angie.

-Des choses sont parvenues à mes oreilles.

-Comme ? demanda Emmett.

-Des critiques sur Jasper, moi, Bella évidemment, nous attendions la suite, nous, nos couples, moi j'ai une tête de sorcière et Jasper une allure de camé, Bella toi tu n'es qu'une petite salope, elle a eu vent de la soirée avec Chrystie.

-Chéri, me dit Bella, on s'en fout, laisse-la, et puis faut reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas complètement tort pour la soirée, je l'avais oubliée pratiquement.

-C'est sûr que depuis Eddy « sexy back » il y a de quoi avoir oublié, railla Ben.

-Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher avec cette histoire ? ils répondirent tous, je dis bien tous, « non », évidemment... soupirai-je sous leur rires.

-En attendant, dit Ali', alors que nous l'avions oubliée la vilaine elle recommence, nous devons lui manquer.

-Ou sa vie est redevenu trop calme et chiante, dit Angie, nous pouvons y remédier, je la fixais, non mais Edward je vais être sage, vraiment.

-Je n'ai rien dit, je regardais Bella, elle dévia son regard d'Angie, son petit sourire par contre était toujours là, mon ange ?

-Tu ne serais pas tenté par une filature avec la Shelby ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Et moi derrière, souffla Rose.

-Moi aussi, souffla Ali', Angie également.

-Non vous oubliez, vous quatre avec moi dans la voiture je ne vais pas vous supporter, Bella pouffa, les trois autres me regardent de travers.

-Nous pourrions bien rigoler Eddy, dit Rose.

-Vous oui, moi non.

-Et en quoi c'est un problème ? me demanda-t-elle très sérieuse, je me tournais vers Bella.

-JE viendrai avec toi, seulement avec toi.

-Ne m'ignores pas, râla Rose.

-Nous irons alors, me dit Bella tout sourire.

-Tu veux que nous y allions ce soir après avoir été courir ? moins d'une minute de silence et il y eut un fou rire à notre table, nous les regardions avec Bella.

-Toi petite sœur tu coures ? demanda Emmett en riant, toi qui étais déjà à bout de souffle lors de la partie de foot sur la plage ?

-Bien sûr que je peux courir, dit Bella revêche, pourquoi je ne saurais pas ?

-Parce que tu es Bella, répondit-il, dit comme si ça suffirait comme raison, j'échappais un rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Timberlake ? me demanda Bella froidement, un problème ?

-Pourquoi tu t'emballes mon ange ? demandai-je sous les rires.

-Je sais courir ! Je vous le dis à tous, je sais courir, la plage ça ne compte pas, c'était un jeu, je sais le faire et je peux ! Vous êtes des mauvaises langues rien d'autre, vous êtes des méchants, tous, elle nous regarda un à un.

...

-Amour, souffla-t-elle essoufflée, nous pouvons rentrer ? elle se baissa, ses mains sur ses genoux, cherchant son souffle.

-Nous sommes à même pas un kilomètre de la maison, je me penchais pour la regarder, elle va être contrariée, la prochaine fois nous viserons deux kilomètres, elle me fixa, elle est contrariée.

-Mais... elle souffla, je me sentais de courir, ça faisait bien, un style que j'aimerai bien avoir, faut qu'elle arrête de me poser des colles dans le genre, je vais me reprendre.

-Je peux aller te chercher le vélo et je coures près de toi.

-Tu ferais ça ? je regardais sur le côté, psychologiquement elle se tient, enfin comme à son habitude, je ne devrai pas réagir comme le mec qui découvre sa copine.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas !

Je partis en courant rapidement, elle pourrait tenter de courir à nouveau, j'ouvris le garage, vérifiais les pneus et partis la rejoindre, c'est bien ce que je craignais, elle court.

-Tiens chérie, ça sera plus simple, je descendis et la laissais monter.

-J'aurai fait 1,5 kilomètre.

-C'est bien.

-Ne soit pas hypocrite, merci pour le vélo, je me sens d'attaque amour.

Nous fûmes reparti, avec le vélo ça allait, elle me faisait régulièrement peur, davantage quand il y avait des voitures, elle voulut impérativement aller à la villa, elle le regretta oui mais c'était une question de fierté pour elle, elle planqua évidement le vélo en bas de l'allée.

-Il faut qu'ils pensent que j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

-Pourquoi tu tiens autant à faire ça ?

-Tu sais si le chef en moi revient il faut que mes soldats, sergents, me prennent aux sérieux.

-OK mais tu vas gérer comment quand ils vont te féliciter ou être impressionnés.

-Un chef a le droit d'être fourbe, non ?

-Oui tu as le droit, souriais-je, prête ?

-Dans une heure nous y sommes, toi tu peux revenir, repartir, revenir, repartir... elle pourrait continuer longtemps alors autant que je me remettes à courir, Cullen !

J'accélérais, je l'entendis râler puis se mettre à courir et râler à nouveau, je me retournais continuant à courir.

-Tu vas avoir un point de côté si tu parles, concentre-toi sur ta respiration, elle marmonna, je me remis près d'elle, 30 mètres elle est en transe, l'allée est longue.

Nous y parvînmes, j'évitais de la regarder, j'avais ri intérieurement de nombreuses fois déjà et je n'étais pas loin de me faire attraper, elle était plus que rouge, à bout de souffle, je la laissais récupérer son souffle avant d'arriver devant la maison, Ali' et Emmett étaient là, elle à nettoyer sa voiture, Emmett sur sa moto, il explosa de rire en regardant Bella.

-Merde petite sœur, tu vas survivre ?

-Oui, dit-elle en soufflant, je. Sais. Courir.

-Ah ouais mais faut voir dans quel conditions tu termines.

-Moi je suis fière de toi, lui dit Ali', je te ferai bien un câlin mais je le fais par la pensée... tu veux pas t'asseoir un peu, j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire un malaise, dit-elle inquiète, Emmett repartit dans son fou rire partant dans la villa, laisse-le, assis-toi sur les marches et je te ramène un verre d'eau, tu voudrais ?

-Je ne vais pas te dire non, je l'aidais à s'asseoir, elle mit sa tête entre ses jambes quelques secondes, de longues secondes, Ali' eut le temps de revenir, Bella la remercia et le but d'une traite, Ali' s'agenouilla devant elle, où est Emmett ?

-En train d'informer tout le monde dans la villa, maman te conseille de rentrer pour ne pas attraper froid. Nous rentrâmes, Bella se mit sur une chaise dans le salon, Jasper et Rose la félicitèrent, mes parents également.

-Obligés le chemin de retour je le fais avec vous, dit Emmett.

-Nous allons rester là, dis-je.

-Mais non merde, repartez.

-Emmett, dit notre père, ne chassent pas ton frère et ta sœur, Charlie et Paul ne sont pas là ?

-Non, dit Bella, revenue parmi nous, ils font des heures en plus, alors nous resterons là, nous avons bien fermé la maison non ?

-Nous pouvons aller vérifier, dit Emmett, en courant tous les trois.

-Quatre, dit Jasper, vous n'avez pas vos affaires de cours, ni voiture.

-Je vous emmène demain matin, dit Rose en relevant ses yeux de son magasine, ça le calma tout de suite, encore un chantage qui doit traîner.

Nous profitâmes du silence pour partir nous doucher, Emmett faisait la gueule, Rose avait son sourire satisfait ainsi que le reste de ma famille, nous mîmes l'eau au plus chaud, ma Bella elle ne va pas s'en remettre et je ne pense pas qu'elle va me redemander de courir avant un moment. Ils étaient prévu que nous repartions cacher beaucoup mieux le vélo dans la nuit, à l'abri des regards, si Emmett venait à le découvrir nous serions mal, Bella surtout.

Je m'occupais d'aller mettre nos affaires à laver, Bella était dans le canapé avec son chocolat chaud, mon père lui en avait fait comme pour une récompense, je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait culpabiliser.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendue du bruit, dit ma mère.

-Ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas Emmett ou papa, je sais lancer des machines.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit d'accès à la buanderie, sourit-elle, elle ouvrit le sèche linge récupérant les affaires, elle se fit plus pensive.

Je l'aidais après avoir lancer la machine, plier les draps, enfin le genre de choses que nous connaissons tous, elle me fit quelques petits sourires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Elle me fixa, maman ? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, observer, rien dire... elle posa le linge prenant un papier derrière un bidon de lessive, elle me le tendit.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans une poche de ton jean, après votre week-end, je le regardais, ticket d'un resto rapide, rien de perturbant, si ce n'est le nom de la ville, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je le sais et je ne demande rien, je n'ai pas fouillé, je n'en ai parlé à personne, nous nous regardâmes, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours, je voulais le jeter, j'aurai pu mais...

-Nous avions besoin d'y aller, j'avais besoin de savoir où elle a grandi.

-Je ne te demande rien, répondit-elle rapidement.

-Tu l'aurais jeté maman si tu ne voulais rien savoir, dis-je sans aucun reproche, maintenant tu sais pourquoi nous sommes revenus fatigués, elle approuva, nous allons bien maman, ça s'est bien passé, il fallait que je sache.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle soulagée, tant que vous n'avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres, elle souleva la panière à linge.

-La femme qui vend la maison... elle nous a vu et parlé, elle me fixa, Bella voulait me montrer l'arrière de la maison, les mini-cactus qu'elle a mis dans ta cuisine viennent de là-bas... elle ne savait pas que Renée avait une fille, elle ferma les yeux brièvement, posant la panière sur la machine, nous ne nous sommes pas éternisés.

-Bella en a dit quoi ?

-Nous en avons reparlé et elle ne semble pas plus étonnée plus que ça, ça l'a tout de même blessée, nous nous demandons simplement si elle posera la question à Renée, peut-être simplement pour être sûre que nous ne sommes pas des voleurs ou je ne sais quoi. Maman n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît.

-Je ne dirai rien, tu en as ma promesse, Bella...

-Bella saura que tu es au courant, parce que nous ne voulons plus rien nous cacher.

-J'attendrai qu'elle en parle si elle le souhaite, je ne ferai rien d'autre, sortons d'ici, elle s'arrêta... si Renée vient... il ne faut pas qu'elle vienne, pas maintenant, Bella n'est pas prête.

-Je le sais maman.

Nous avions mangés tous ensemble, passés du temps dans le salon où Bella avait cherché refuge dans les bras de ma mère, j'en avais profité pour m'occuper du fameux vélo, je le récupérais je ne sais pas quand mais je le ferai. Nous étions dans la chambre et comme cacher quoi que ce soit n'était plus permis, je lui avais dit pour ma mère et ce dont j'avais pu lui dire, elle se contenta d'approuver, soit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, ce qui n'était pas faux, soit par fatigue, vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'endormit dans mes bras je pris la deuxième option.

**Pov Bella**

Mardi soir.

Je revins des courses, il me manquait des choses pour mon repas de ce soir, je ne voulais pas qu'il manque quoi que ce soit, non je ne suis pas stressée qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'attrapais les sacs dans le coffre et rentrais rapidement.

-Mais arrête de bouger merde ! Comment on la prend ? ça c'est Paul et je l'entend d'en haut.

-Elle est pas assez chaude... euh OK ça c'est mon homme.

-Bien sûr que si, faut bien la mouiller de toute façon.

-Elle a pas l'air d'avoir envie plus que ça.

-Et alors ? On ne va pas lui demander son avis, c'est qu'une chienne, je suis dans l'entrée, toujours avec mes sacs dans les bras.

-Bella elle va nous tuer tu le sais.

-Si on se débrouille bien, elle ne saura rien... mes yeux se plissent en fixant l'étage, signe de suspicion, je posais rapidement mes sacs et grimpais les escaliers, ça venait de la salle de bains, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup, putain ! Ah Paul vient de se la prendre et...

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Hikuma me regardait tremblante et trempée, chéri au-dessus à me regarder avec des yeux de gamins.

-Pourquoi tu es en panique là ? me demanda Paul en se frottant l'épaule, t'excuses pas pour le coup de porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? Je me rapprochais.

-Non tu t'en fous en fait, soupira Paul, je t'en mettrai un aussi de coup de porte.

-La ferme Paul...

-Nous t'aidons ? me demanda Edward, nous la lavons, je touchais l'eau.

-Elle est glacée ! criais-je, je criais à nouveau quand Hikuma se fit rapidement la malle, reviens bébé, reviens, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, glissa sur le parquet et repartit en courant dehors, et merde je n'avais pas fermé la porte, Hikuma ! criais-je, je tapais du pied et me retournais, je les plombais du regard.

-Nous au moins nous avons fermé les portes, souffla Paul, Edward lui mit un petit coup de coude, bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ? C'est Bella qui a merdé à tout ouvrir.

-Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour la rattraper, la laver et tout nettoyer.

-Nous n'allons pas nettoyer tes conneries, râla Paul.

-Je l'ai lavée hier soir, elle n'avait pas besoin que vous lui fassiez à nouveau et encore moins à l'eau froide.

-Elle n'était pas si...dit Edward.

-Allez me la chercher, dis-je entre mes dents, mon père et Sue vont arriver je ne veux pas que ce soit le bordel. Paul regarda Edward, Paul ?

-T'es une castratrice.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit réellement le cas...

-Je comprends que tu ne dises rien, dit-il à Edward, petite mais inquiétante la chose, tu trouves ça sexy je suis sûr ma grande ? Edward esquissa un sourire, nous y allons, ne nous regarde pas comme ça... tu ne devrais pas tarder à commencer à faire à manger, ça ne vas pas le faire si nous mangeons plus tard que prévu, il partit rapidement en riant, nous nous regardions avec Edward.

-C'est vrai, je trouve ça sexy en fait... tu es vraiment fâchée là ? il remballa son petit sourire, m'embrassa et partit à son tour.

**Pov Edward**

-Enfin t'arrive ! Paul était adossé au mur à l'arrière de la maison.

-Elle est où ? il haussa les épaules, je riais nerveusement.

-La dernière fois elle partait dans le bois, elle va revenir, tant que ça nous permet de ne pas être dans la même pièce que ta Bella, moi ça me va, une clope ? nous nous assîmes tranquillement, je suis sûr on rentre elle aura tout lavé de toute façon, y a des tâches partout, ça va l'angoisser.

-Et tu me laisseras payer pour nous.

-Bien sûr que oui, rit-il, tu lui feras ton sourire et ça passera.

-Je vise après le repas en fait, elle aura fini de stresser.

-Quand vous aurez votre appart à l'université, t'as intérêt à filer droit, rit-il, là encore tu es sauvé par Charlie et moi.

-C'est toi qui fais le plus de conneries ici.

-Je fais tout ce que tu ne peux pas faire.

-Je n'en demande pas tant... tu feras quoi quand nous serons partit avec Bella ?

-C'est une bonne question, si notre Charlie se décide avec Sue, ils vivront sûrement ensemble alors je partirai je pense, où c'est la question, mon appart ou La Push, ce dernier fut dit sur un ton moins enthousiaste.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner à La Push.

-Pour le moment je ne me pose pas la question, j'attends pour ça, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, Bella tu penses qu'elle en est où ?

-Excepté à nous détester ?

-Tu penses qu'elle est encore dessus ?

-Elle a du mal à se reprendre dans ce genre de... je me crispais, Bella qui nous fixait, plus stressante qu'à cet instant ce n'était jamais arrivé, Paul tourna la tête.

-Tu devrais faire des films d'angoisse, tu fais ça bien.

-Elle est où Hikuma ?

-Nous l'attendons, dit Paul, elle est parti dans les bois, Bella aurait fait un malaise qu'elle aurait eu la même tête, elle regarda en direction du bois, elle va revenir.

-Vous deux, dit-elle froidement, vous rentrez et vous ne bougez plus.

-Nous allons t'aider, tentais-je, à son regard j'aurai dû ne rien dire, ne t'occupes pas de Hikuma nous allons nous en occuper, elle tapa du pied et partit dans en direction du bois.

-Je sais ma grande nous sommes de parfait connards et nous paierons cher nos conneries.

Nous nous levâmes rapidement la suivant pour enfin l'aider, chérie elle court pratiquement en l'appelant sans relâche, je pense qu'elle panique de ne pas la retrouver, son angoisse elle a réussi à nous le refiler.

-Bébé, revient ! Hikuma, viens voir maman, j'ai ta balle, elle leva la main, elle a bien son jouet et sa voix tremblante j'aime encore moins, nous nous jetâmes un regard avec Paul, nous nous sentîmes mal.

Nous nous étions séparés, en même temps Hikuma devait nous voir avec Paul comme des sadiques, pas certain qu'elle vienne vers nous, Bella avait fini par la retrouver, maintenant nous pouvions dire que Hikuma avait besoin d'être lavée, Paul et moi insistâmes pour le faire, elle accepta non sans nous menacer, nous fûmes de parfaits garçons et oui Bella avait nettoyé les dégâts de Hikuma dans la maison, nous avions décidés de nous tenir à carreaux avec Paul.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais à finir de mettre la table, mon père en parfait gentleman était partie chercher Sue à La Push, il paniquait aussi, Edward et Paul sur le canapé, ils avaient bien tenté de m'aider mais ils étaient toujours punis en fait, ils n'avaient donc pas le droit de se lever et j'avais mis dans leurs mains les manettes de la console, j'aurai la paix, remarquons que ce sont de vrais gosses et que là, la seule personne responsable, c'est moi, ne l'oubliez pas, ça me tient à cœur, je suis responsable. Je. Suis. Responsable.

-Bella, commença Paul, j'ai le droit d'aller pisser ? je le regardais en plissant des yeux, il se leva en riant et arrêta de bouger et de rire, ça veut dire oui ? je soupirai repartant dans la cuisine, tortionnaire, souffla-t-il en partant à l'étage, Edward me fixait.

-Tu ne vas pas me demander l'autorisation de quelque chose hein ?

-Non ça va t'énerver, je lui souris me rapprochant, je posais mes avant-bras sur le dossier du canapé et l'embrassais, il se crispa.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Mon papa n'est pas là, depuis la soirée tu évites les contacts avec moi dans cette maison.

-Tu n'as pas vu son regard ? il a toujours envie de me tuer, je riais moqueuse et me redressais.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus dormir sur le canapé ?

-C'est ce qu'il aimerait ? Il me blase, chérie la dernière fois que je t'ai touchée devant lui il m'a regardé de travers.

-Il taquine.

-Crois-moi ça marche... je fis le tour me mettant sur lui, il se figea, j'écrasais ma bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant avidement, il commença à répondre, il fut à nouveau en panique en entendant la voiture de mon père, je me relevais rapidement et filais dans la cuisine, bon OK je ne suis pas sereine non plus depuis cette histoire.

Mon père et Sue rentrèrent, je lui fis un bisou prenant sa veste l'accrochant dans l'entrée, Edward s'était levé, Paul était là également, nous allâmes dans le salon, papa et Sue sont un peu tendus en fait, ça passera.

-Le mieux c'est que je m'occupe de l'alcool, dit Paul, nous étions trois à le regarder de travers, lui et Sue ça les fait rire, voilà Sue l'ambiance depuis deux jours maintenant.

-Ce n'était pas dramatique non plus, dit Sue.

-Pour eux si, dit Paul, regarde leurs têtes de traumatisés.

-Tu ne leur facilites rien non plus, lui dit Sue.

-Certainement pas, rit-il, des occasions pareil je n'en aurai pas souvent, il tendit un verre de jus de fruit à Edward, ce soir je veille sur toi mec, pas de conneries, tu m'emmerdes je sais.

-Tu aurais dû servir Sue en premier, dis-je.

-Mais je l'ai fait, toi aussi je t'ai servie, tu devais être un peu ailleurs, railla-t-il.

-Je me vengerai crétin.

-Fiston N°2, tu as tant envie que ça de revenir sur Seattle avec moi faire un cours d'auto-défense ? nous pûmes nous moquer à notre tour.

-Tu me mets contre des femmes, je ne vais pas leur faire du mal, dit-il sur la défensive.

-Elles s'en fichaient pas mal elles, Paul le regarda blasé, si tu ne veux pas que je t'y traîne à nouveau va falloir arrêter avec tes allusions.

-Et 1-0 pour mon papa ! pépiais-je, je me levais partant dans la cuisine, je pris les petits fours et les ramenais.

L'atmosphère se détendit, nous étions passés à table, pour ne pas que mon papa pense à autre chose que « il y a une femme dans ma maison » je balançais tout ce que ses fistons avaient fait, ça marcha remarquablement, Sue éclata de rire plusieurs fois, mon père les engueula pour moi et pour Hikuma, n'empêche que Sue le calma mon petit papa et oui j'ai plombé Paul du regard pour ne pas qu'il ne dise un seul mot pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

-Bella je t'aide à débarrasser avant le dessert ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Ah oui il est vrai que toi si nous te demandons tu dis non, elle se leva prenant un plat dans la main.

-Sue non, je lui sautillais après, j'essayais de récupérer le plat sous ses rires, Sue ! elle posa le plat dans l'évier et me regarda.

-Tu n'as rien pris ? je riais puis fis la gueule, elle caressa ma joue brièvement, je vais continuer de débarrasser, j'avais eu un petit temps d'arrêt avec sa caresse, je repartis dans le salon prenant autant de choses que possible.

-Tu parles d'un repas classe, dit Paul en me fixant.

-Je vais t'enfermer dans ton donjon toi, le menaçai-je, ce soir je scie l'escalier, ça les fit rire, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a des plus sérieuses pourtant, mais non ! râlai-je, Sue la fourbe était reparti dans la cuisine, je vous truciderai un par un, ils se regardèrent, je la rejoignis, Sue...

-Bella...

-Ah non fait pas ton Paul.

-Ne fais pas ton Charlie à être têtue, je pouffais et rougissais, réaction très con dont j'ignore la raison, je sais que tu aimes faire la vaisselle mais ne pas essuyer, alors je le fais ça te va ? Je peux être têtue aussi.

-J'abdique, mais sache que désormais tu devras convaincre toutes les femmes de La Push de me laisser les aider, brasserie comprise.

-Tu en demandes beaucoup juste pour de la vaisselle essuyée, j'esquissais un sourire, elle réfléchit pour l'instant, c'est d'accord, tu perds sur ce coup, je ne souris plus, elle attrapa un torchon et me regarda, je t'attends.

-Et le dessert ? elle regarda le four et le remit en route.

-Comme ça ta tarte aura eu le temps de réchauffer, je gagne encore Bella...

Je marmonnais, depuis deux jours je perds souvent ou on me contrarie beaucoup je trouve, monde injuste.

-Au fait tu as le bonjour des parents de Paul, je lui souris lui demandant de leur retourner, ils t'écriront ou vous plutôt, laisserons un message sur le répondeur, les parents de Hayeta voudraient te rencontrer aussi.

-Oh...

-Si tu veux dans la semaine, si tu as le temps, je t'emmène et nous mangerons avec eux, ça te plairait ? Toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Toutes les deux, dis-je souriante, ça me va parfaitement, par contre... elle se refit légèrement inquiète, comment je fais pour la petite, pour me contenir ? elle rit.

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça, tu as toujours été comme ça avec les bébés ? Tu en as gardé beaucoup ? Sue elle a beaucoup de questions.

-Beaucoup je ne sais pas, certainement, je l'ai fait pendant des années et oui j'ai toujours été comme ça.

-C'était pour avoir de l'argent de poche ?

-Oui et non en fait, j'aime les enfants, tout petit de préférence mais ça me permettait de ne pas être chez moi surtout, elle acquiesça.

-Tu l'as fait fait jusqu'à quel âge ?

-De mes 12 ans je crois et j'ai arrêté pendant un temps.

-Après tes grands-parents, murmura-t-elle, j'approuvais, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à mes questions Bella.

-Ça ne me dérange pas rassure-toi.

-Je pense que ta tarte va être assez chaude maintenant, terminons rapidement.

-D'accord, oui j'ai dit ça comme une gamine.

Nous repartîmes à table, nous papotâmes recettes avec Sue, nous nous les échangerions, Esmée serait de la partie, l'idée de Sue pas la mienne, je lui fais peur vous pensez ? C'est vrai que nous passons peu de temps ensemble, rien que toutes les deux mais déjà dans la semaine nous nous reverrions, c'était un bon début, Sue je l'aime bien, elle est douce, timide et je ne sais pas je l'aime beaucoup, puis elle est jolie en plus, ça y est je repars en mode gamine, je dois avoir des problèmes psychologique, ah non je suis con, je suis schizophrène, tout s'explique, j'ai tellement tendance à l'oublier, oui, je me reprends.

Nous laissâmes traîner la fin de repas, nous avions fait comme les enfants, partir dans le canapé avec Edward et Paul de chaque côté, Sue et mon papa à parler ensemble à table, je regardais Edward et Paul niaisement, ils me firent me reprendre, je serrai le bras d'Edward posant ma tête sur son bras, un sourire idiot toujours présent sur mes lèvres, si ça pouvait être tout le temps comme ça, ça me plairait bien. Nous nous levâmes pour dire au revoir à Sue, mon papa la ramenait, c'est sûr qu'elle ne va pas faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à La Push, je refermais la porte et tapais dans mes mains en la fixant, je me tournais les mains jointes et sourire idiot vers Edward et Paul.

-Nous avons réussi ! je tapais à nouveau dans les mains, je suis contente, ils rirent nerveusement, mon papa il fricote avec Sue, c'est chou, je me refis sérieuse, quand papa revient pas de remarque stupide, il va se braquer sinon.

-Nous sommes pas toujours stupides et pénibles, dit Paul.

-Permets-moi d'avoir un doute, surtout à ton sujet.

-Si c'est comme ça je vais aller me vider les burnes.

-Paul ! criai-je, t'es crade, Edward est en plein fou rire, tu ne peux pas je ne sais pas, faire un peu de mystère ?

-Ça serait moins amusant, je vais me préparer, je fais en sorte de partir avant que papa Charlie revienne, il partit à l'étage.

-Je te laisse finir de rire ?

-Non je vais t'aider à ranger, rit-il.

Paul partit me faisant un bisou et me remerciant pour la soirée, l'est mignon et disparut, papa rentré, papa pas taquiné, il avait un petit sourire, nous ne voulions pas lui retirer ce moment, ça lui appartient, puis il faut bien qu'il ait ce petit côté rêveur, nous papotâmes un peu avant d'aller nous coucher. Chéri lui se fit pardonner, il avait intérêt.

Samedi.

Nous étions sur la plage de La Push, attendant, quoi nous ne savions pas, les Quileute oui mais nous les visages pâles fallait pas nous poser de question.

-Bien, commença Sam, vos portables ont été confisqués, il regarda Jared pour s'en assurer, il approuva souriant, vous avez tous vos packs ? nous acquiesçâmes, braves jeunes, alors nous sommes prêts à partir, je levais la main, Bella !

-Partir je dis OK, par contre je tiens à préciser que homme fragile n'a pas était très poli pour la remise des téléphone, si tu me regardes comme ça Sam c'est que tu t'en fiches ?

-Je t'apprécie énormément Bella...

-Oui j'ai compris tu t'en fous, je soupirais, nous partons mais où ?

-Là-bas ! nous suivîmes tous son index, bras tendu et grand sourire, pour suivre son doigt je devais me retourner vers l'océan et rien que ça je me dis « oh non pitié », James Island les enfants, nous y passons la nuit.

-Déjà je n'aime pas le nom de l'île, dit Rose, ensuite navrée pour vos airs ravis mais je n'aime pas la gueule de votre île, je parle aux noms de tous les visages pâles présents.

-Une île aux sorcières, dit Angie, je suis sûre qu'il y en a.

-Des ours, des pumas, dit Ali'.

-Non, dit Emmett, comment tu veux qu'ils se nourrissent ? Des insectes, serpents oui mais pas des ours, ne reste que des bestioles, des sorcières et certainement des serial killer, dans le phare un psychopathe, bienvenue à Shutter Island, chouette cadeau les Quileute.

-Si c'est Shutter Island, dit Angie, ça voudra dire que en fait nous sommes des patients qui penseront en week-end, pas de bateaux de retour, les Quileute jouent aux psy qui rentrent dans notre jeu mais au final, personne ne ressortira de cette île vivant, il y a peut-être des grottes comme dans le film, des rats, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, je ne vois pas de maison avec ma vue bionique, nous dormirons donc au sol, au bord des falaises, le premier qui chute perd, nous rîmes tous, vous savez, dit-elle aux Quileute, si vous ne voulez plus nous voir, il suffit de le dire, pas la peine d'en arriver aux extrêmes.

-Et nous faisons comment pour y aller ? demanda Jasper.

-Enfin une bonne question, soupira Paul, en pirogues nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire, pas les Quileute.

-Ils vont déjà commencer à nous supprimer, dit Angie, les survivants atteignent l'île, ensuite il faut éviter de tomber des falaises, le phare, les sorcières, mélange de Koh Lanta, Shutter Island et Blair Witch, j'aurai su j'aurai ramené une planche de Wija, ça manque d'esprits à invoquer, elle se fit pensive, c'est mal de parler d'esprits dans vos coutumes ?

-Non, dit Leah en riant.

-Tant mieux, elle regarda l'île à nouveau, nous en reviendrons que plus fort les enfants.

-Moi je veux bien la noyer sur le trajet, dit Jake.

-Fais-toi plaisir, dit Jared, qui l'a invitée déjà ? nous levions tous la main, ça en fait du monde à tuer, si vous voulez bien on va aller rejoindre les pirogues.

-Waw t'es aimable, dis-je étonnée.

-Toi je t'accrocherai à un arbre, me menaça-t-il, je serrai le bras d'Edward, je vous attacherai, arrêtez de papoter, vous me fatiguez.

Nous avançâmes pas vraiment rassurés mais chéri me portait sur son dos, je riais bêtement quand il se mit à courir, lui comme moi cessâmes en voyant les pirogues.

-Amour, chuchotai-je à son oreille, toi aussi tu as peur ? Enfin non un homme n'a pas peur mais tu le sens bien ?

-Non je ne le sens pas, il me déposa au sol prenant ma main, nous les regardions, les examinions en fait, il mit un léger coup de pied dedans, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de Paul.

-Ne les frappe pas.

-Ce ne sont pas des personnes.

-Ne cherche pas à faire des trous tu feras comment par la suite, sur l'océan.

-Je nagerai.

-Ne me tente pas autant ma grande, rassurez-vous, je vous prends dans mon équipe, Embry ramène-toi !

-Juste nous quatre ? demandai-je.

-Ça sera suffisant, lançons-nous, Wakanda, prends place ne va pas mouiller tes petits pieds, je lui fis un gros bisou avant de m'installer, je pris ma pagaie m'entraînant, ils avaient commencés à la faire glisser mais Paul nous arrêta, Eddy, montre-moi comment tu rames.

Nous eûmes droit à un cours, Paul voulait gagner, une course était en préparation. Nous fûmes tous installés, je flippe personnellement, Embry était devant moi, Edward puis Paul, pour l'instant c'était provocation en tout genre, Jared parce qu'il est franchement pénible vous le savez maintenant, il avait voulu nous faire chavirer, par réflexe je lui avais mis un coup de pagaie, faut savoir suivre son instinct parfois.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire avec une pagaie, railla-t-il, il avait mal néanmoins.

-Bella a grandi sur un lac pratiquement, dit Edward, dans cette pirogue le plus mauvais c'est moi pas elle, je me retournais pour lui faire un grand sourire idiot, de rien mon ange.

Nous nous mîmes à peu près sur une même ligne, Sam donna le top départ, ce fut la panique, Edward s'occupait régulièrement de balancer de l'eau à ceux qui se trouvaient près de nous, Paul nous criait dessus, et Embry... Embry je crois qu'il insulte en Quileute, nous étions pas les plus mauvais, le problème c'est que niveau bras ça brûle rapidement mais notre pirogue à la gagne, notre pirogue gagna, si moi j'étais plus que heureuse, amour derrière et qui hait perdre il est pire qu'un gamin, à y regarder de plus près, Embry et Paul sont pareils, je ne fus pas mécontente de retrouver la terre ferme, nous ramenions la pirogue, moi je me la jouais princesse et les laissais faire, nous étions à nous féliciter, c'est bon pour l'égo... ah oui au fait, celle de Rose, Jake, Jasper, Kim et Seth s'est retournée, oui nous riions, quoi faire d'autre ? J'osais me retourner et regarder l'île, elle fait toujours peur.

-Jake ça va ? rit Sam.

-Avec les boulets qu'on m'a foutu c'était sûr que ça arriverait, ils l'insultèrent, vous me faites honte, ma p'tite sœur elle m'aurait rendu fier, je lui fis un grand sourire.

-J'ai froid, dit Rose trempée.

-Laisse-nous deux minutes et nous te faisons un feu, dit Sam, je regardais Emmett, riant bêtement.

-Non toi aucun commentaire.

-Le briquet c'est ça ? rit Sam, nous sommes désolés Emmett.

-Un jour j'y arriverai, je vous impressionnerais tous, pour l'instant, il retira son manteau et le mit sur les épaules de Rose.

Le feu fait sur la plage nous nous installâmes tous autour, nous repartirions sur les hauteurs ensuite, ça promettait d'être sportif, nous apprenions au passage que seul le peuple Quileute avait le droit de venir sur cette île, nous étions des privilégiés davantage en sachant que tout en haut se situait les tombes des chefs. Nous resterions en contrebas, je flippe toujours et je ne suis pas la seule. Angie n'aura pas besoin de planche de Wija pour que nous ayons davantage peur mais ça restait beau, plus que beau même.

L'escalade faites nous avions installés notre campement, avec les filles nous nous forçâmes à ne pas psychoter bien que « les esprits » nous perturbaient davantage en réalité. Nous étions encore dans la matinée, nous fîmes le tour de l'île, je me pris des gamelles, rien de nouveau, nous n'allâmes pas jusqu'à aller voir les tombes, par contre ça amena des questions, surtout une d'Emmett.

-C'est vrai la légende des cimetières indiens ?

-Tu parles de celle avec la gentille et parfaite famille américaine qui s'installe et se fait tuer par des indiens ? demanda Paul, il approuva perplexe, le petit garçon gentil mais curieux, la petite blonde à couettes toutes mignonne, oh un chien aussi de préférence un labrador, et les parents qui sont si heureux d'être là, d'être parents et tout, puis le soir venant les esprits se réveillent et les tue un par un, le chien en premier de préférence, c'est vrai un esprit peut se faire mordre, soupira-t-il, à la fin du film c'est souvent un « nous avons tant blessés les indiens, c'est normal qu'ils se vengent » ou un des membres de la famille s'excuse platement pour ses ancêtres et le mal causé, alors non, ça n'existe pas, c'est juste l'homme blanc qui invente ça pour soulager sa conscience de nous avoir décimés. Maintenant oui pour nous ils existent des esprits vengeurs mais pas dans ce sens là, pour nous ce genre de film sont plus classés dans la catégorie humour qu'autre chose.

-Tu as la haine contre l'homme blanc, souffla Angie.

-Non, mais contre les légendes inventées ouais un peu, tout les indiens n'étaient pas non plus des gentils qui se contentaient de faire la cueillette et de vivre de la pêche.

-Nous quoi, ajouta Jared, nous sommes des pacifiques, peuple de pêcheurs.

-Les différents peuples se sont décimés entre eux aussi, dit Sam, pour certain c'est la loi du plus fort, qui ont fait que nous avons été vaincus, nous indiens, notre force nous ne la plaçons pas dans les armes ou conquérir des terres encore et encore, rien ne nous appartient à la base, ce n'est que prêté, nous n'avons pas la même logique c'est tout.

-Bref, dit Paul, tout ça pour dire que nous n'avons pas la haine, certaines choses nous agacent c'est tout, pour nous Quileute à la base nous avons été chassé par des indiens, le chef Seattle.

-Seattle c'est un chef indien ? demanda Rose, il acquiesça, je vais me coucher moins con ce soir, je vous en remercie, vous avez d'autres histoires ?

-Il y a Daskiya si tu veux, dit Jared, ils rirent, pas nous nous ne comprenons rien, vous ne la connaissez pas encore ? Je vais y remédier, c'est une sorte de sorcière qui vit dans les bois et oh, nous sommes entourés de bois, dit-il très content de lui, vielle femme aux longs cheveux fins, une panière dans le dos et elle enlevait les enfants qui se trouvaient seuls, peu importe l'endroit, elle leur collait de la résine des arbres sur les yeux pour qu'ils ne voient rien et une fois chez elle, elle les dépecés et les mangeait, elle vit toujours, avec sa hotte à la recherche d'enfants seule, ou d'ados va savoir, elle a faim, ce que je préfère dans l'histoire c'est le fait que quand elle retirait la résine des yeux des gosses certains étaient arrachés, il renifla, allons un peu plus dans le bois maintenant.

-Euh non, dis-je, j'écrasais la main de Edward.

-Fais pas ta chochotte Bella.

-C'est que la nuit qu'elle traîne dans les bois ?

-Non tout le temps, je regardais Edward.

-Tu n'es pas une enfant, tu ne risques rien, Jared toussa, il continua à me fixer, je lui collerai de la résine sur sa bouche.

-À Jared ?

-Je parlais de la sorcière mais Jared peut-être une possibilité, je lui fis un grand sourire, je te protégerai, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, les autres s'étaient mis à avancer demandant d'autres histoires, j'embrassais Edward pour le remercier, remonte sur mon dos, les serpents ne te feront rien.

-Tu es si parfait, pépiais-je, il eut un léger rire, je grimpais embrassant son cou.

Je retrouvais Jasper et Rose, ils étaient auprès du feu à parler tout bas l'un près de l'autre, je me rapprochais timidement, ils me virent et me firent des petits sourires, je me mis à côté d'eux.

-Nous pensions que tu étais parti avec eux, me dit Jasper.

-De voir les pirogues m'ont découragées, nous nous sourîmes, je vous dérange ?

-Non du tout, dit Rose, nous papotions rien de plus, ils sont tous parti ?

-Non, certains jouent dans les bois, il y en a qui ont fait des paris aussi, qui de la pirogue Cullen ou Quileute gagnera au retour, je pris un bâton m'amusant à le plonger dans les cendres, j'aime bien, je les regardais du coin de l'œil, ils doivent aimer ils fixent mon bâton, vous allez bien ?

-Oui et toi ? me demanda Rose, elle ne sait pas mentir Rose, elle soupira, nous parlions de nos parents en réalité, hier leur avocat nous a appelé, ils voulaient nous faire passer le message que nous sommes bel et bien déshérités, je haussais les sourcils, nous nous y attendions et ce que nous voulions.

-Mais... commençai-je.

-Mais, reprit Jasper, nous ne savons pas vraiment en fait, il me fit un petit sourire.

-Vous pensiez être davantage soulagés ? ils approuvèrent, ça ne fait pas longtemps c'est peut-être pour ça, je relevais ma jambe posant mon menton contre mon genou, je remis mon bâton dans le feu.

-À quoi tu penses Bella ? Mme demanda Rose. Je les regardais à peine.

-Et si au final, ça ne changeait rien ? De s'expliquer avec ses parents, vous, vous avez réussi à le faire, vous avez même envoyer l'invitation, vous avez dit tout ce que vous vouliez et c'est bien, vous n'aurez plus à attendre leur retour mais pour moi, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus si ça changerait quelque chose.

-Toi davantage que pour nous, dit Jasper, il le faut Bella qu'elle reconnaisse ce qu'elle t'a fait, pour ne pas que tu penses que ce n'est pas arrivé, que tu ne l'as imaginé ou je ne sais quoi, je me concentrais encore plus sur le feu, mes yeux s'étaient brouillés.

-Elle pourrait ne rien avouer.

-Tout dépend si elle s'énerve, s'impatiente, dit Rose, notre père l'a bien dit au final pourquoi ils nous avaient ignorés, Renée ça pourrait être la même.

-Je pense qu'elle n'avouera rien.

-Même si elle ne le fait pas Bella, dit Jasper, aucun d'entre nous n'a besoin de preuves.

-Tu ne connais pas Renée, elle paraît si bien, si gentille devant les autres, seul Phil et moi savons, Ok Frank, mes grands-parents aussi mais je ne sais pas, sur Phœnix ils l'auraient appris, personne ne m'aurait cru mais dans sa nouvelle vie elle n'a pas d'enfant au moins ça règle le problème. Je me dis que même si un jour je la vois je n'aurai aucune réponse, Yoda l'ignore, Yoda pense qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'un parent reconnaisse certaines choses, encore moins ça, je ne sais même pas si je voudrais l'entendre le dire, je suis partagée, si elle vient, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse du mal à mon père, elle pourrait si facilement.

-Tu devrais t'occuper de toi, me dit Rose, Charlie saura quoi faire et nous serons là, comme l'a dit Jasper nous ne remettrons pas tes dires en doutes, nous aurons tous envie de la cogner mais toi nous te protégerons.

-Elle ne pourra pas te faire de mal physiquement non plus, j'approuvais nerveusement, ce n'est pas tant de sa venue dont tu as peur, c'est surtout qu'elle te touche, qu'elle parvienne à le refaire.

J'eus un sanglot, je les sentis se rapprocher et se mettre chacun d'un côté, ils me firent un bisou sur chaque joue, ça me fit craquer, ça nous fit craquer nous serrant tous les trois dans les bras comme nous pouvions, je pleurais surtout de les voir pleurer en fait, ça me faisait tellement de peine pour eux, ça me ramenait à la venue de leurs parents, les propos tenus qui eux me ramènent à Renée, Yoda qui me replongeait dedans en ce moment, nous en étions à nous bredouiller chacun notre tour que « ça va aller », sauf que c'était de pire en pire, nous préférâmes la fermer ensuite, le craquement d'une branche nous crispa, je risquais un regard, Embry, nous regardant sans savoir ou se mettre, Jasper et Rose étaient à se reprendre dans mon dos.

-Ils... ils arrivent, souffla Embry, Jasper releva sa tête, vous... ça va aller ?

-Nous avons juste des parents de merde, dit-en reniflant, mais ça va, ça nous fit échapper un rire nerveux avec Rose, nous pouvons nous planquer quelque part, histoire de nous reprendre ? Rose se redressa, nous nous essuyâmes le visage.

-Oui, dit Embry.

-Emmène Bella, lui dit Jasper, nous allons nous planquer et nous nous retrouvons ensuite comme si de rien n'était, OK ?

-Nous faisons une dispersion ? demanda Rose en reniflant.

-C'est le plus simple, Embry se rapprocha prenant ma main et m'aida à me redresser, filez on se retrouve dans peu.

Embry garda ma main, entendre des rires nous firent accélérer, j'essuyais mes joues à nouveau, nous étions en train de descendre dans les bois, il serra ma main autant que possible nous arrêtant près de plusieurs gros rocher, il me les fit escalader, nous étions entre, parfaitement planqués, il me prit contre lui ne disant plus un mot, je ne bougeais plus pendant de longues minutes.

-Toujours là quand il faut toi, soufflai-je.

-Être le bébé N°1 demande beaucoup de concentration, je pouffais, j'y tiens à ma place.

-Je vois ça.

-Tais-toi maintenant, reprends-toi et nous repartons les rejoindre, Eddy surtout, j'allais dire quelque chose, ferme-la Bella.

Je riais quelques secondes, faisant ce qu'il me demandait, me reprendre, je me concentrais sur ma respiration, ça marchait bien ce truc, je vidais mon cerveau de tout ce qui est Phœnix et ce que ça peut représenter.

**Pov Edward**

Nous arrivâmes à notre campement, je faisais parti de la seconde expédition, ils étaient pratiquement tous là, je ne trouvais pas Bella par contre, je regardais Rose à aider pour ranger avec ses lunettes de soleil.

-Rose, tu sais où est Bella ? Je ne vis pas non plus Jasper, elle est avec Jasper ?

-Non Bella est partie visiter avec Embry et Jasper est en train de pisser certainement, ils vont revenir, viens chercher tes affaires Eddy, ta tente c'est celle-là ! elle me la montra du doigt, prenons les affaires de Bella et les tiennes, je m'exécutais, je ne suis pas non plus complètement con, je sais encore voir quand Rose n'est pas dans son état normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? elle soupira, je ne vais pas m'excuser de suffisamment te connaître, nous posâmes les sacs, si tu retires tes lunettes ça donne quoi ?

-Nous avons fait nos gamins avec Jasper et Bella, je la regardais insistant, les gamins qui ont au moins un parent de merde, ne t'en fait pas, ça va, Embry l'a emmenée à l'écart, elle va revenir.

-Et vous ?

-Nous aussi, ne va pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

-Belle-sœur... j'ouvris mes bras.

-T'es con quand tu t'y mets, rit-elle, j'attendais toujours, elle soupira venant contre moi, t'es chiant aussi.

Elle ne craqua pas à nouveau mais à part la prendre contre moi, je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, en rangeant elle m'expliqua de quoi c'était parti, l'avocat et autres détails, Jasper finit par revenir, Bella et Embry également, ce dernier n'oublia pas un « je te la confie » en me mettant Bella dans les bras, ça nous fit rire doucement.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à faire des jeux, le cache-cache dans les bois avaient été entourés de cris, des filles généralement, va vraiment falloir trouver un domaine où nous pouvons les battre, ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de défaites. Bella ne remontra pas de signe d'une quelconque faiblesse, ça l'avait soulagée. Nous avions mangés, la nuit été tombée, nous les écoutions nous faire flipper avec leurs légendes, leurs contes, destinés aux enfants comme pour la vieille femme, pas certain que ça aide les enfants à s'endormir. Bella était contre moi, je la serrais autant que possible dans mes bras, par besoin ou pour se rassurer des histoires qu'ils racontaient, ses sursauts montraient qu'elle écoutait bien, qu'elle était bien là et non pas l'esprit ailleurs.

-Maintenant, dit Paul, si vous n'êtes pas que des ados effrayés, nous recommençons à jouer dans les bois, il y eut plus de non que de oui, Wakanda pas la peine de faire celle qui dort, je me penchais, ses yeux toujours fermés, tu es mauvaise comédienne sache-le.

-En fait, dis-je, je pense qu'elle dort vraiment.

-Angie non mais c'est foutu, rit Jared, je viens de te voir fermer les yeux.

-Merde, râla-t-elle.

-Tu es une sorcière, lui dit Ben, tu pourrais arriver à les faire flipper avec tes idées merdiques, elle se leva d'un bond, Rose, Ali'...

-J'ai des idées ! rit Angie, venez avec moi, elles partirent en courant entraînant, Leah, Kim et Emily.

-Et comme vos femmes sont parties, dit Paul, en tant que mecs, vous ne pouvez plus vous défiler, ma grande tu t'en sors bien.

-Je peux prendre Ben dans mes bras et il s'endormira, dit Jasper, nous rîmes tous, ils regardaient Bella mais rien, tant pis pour moi...

Je les regardais partir, posant mes yeux sur Bella ensuite, j'attendais un réveil soudain, quelque chose mais rien.

-Si tu ne dors pas, sache qu'ils sont tous parti mon ange, rien, je la bougeais un peu, embrassant son front, son nez, caressant sa joue, sa bouche avec mon pouce, aucune réaction, au cas où, je ne le redirai jamais assez mais tu n'as rien à craindre pour Renée... elle ouvrit ses yeux, rien mon ange, rien ne t'arrivera, tu le sais bien non ? elle acquiesça, je t'aime ma Bella, à partir de là, dis-toi que tout ira bien, elle eut un léger sourire, les larmes aux yeux aussi.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement, elle répondit à chacun de mes baisers, sa main dans mes cheveux, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux ça apaisait le plus, nous continuâmes un moment, souriant et finissant par nous séparer pour rire en entendant des cris d'hystériques dans la nuit, nous regardions vers le bois pensant voir des personnes débarquer en criant, Bella s'était redressée sur ses genoux se mettant devant moi, toujours à l'affût, j'embrassais son menton sous son sourire.

-Amour si quelqu'un débarque en criant, possible que je hurle, je riais nerveusement, pas ma Bella qui panique à nouveau, elle se rapprocha toujours à fixer les bois, posa sa tête sous la mienne se mettant sur le côté, ses jambes au-dessus de ma cuisse, elle ferma mes bras autour d'elle.

-Si quelqu'un arrive tu sais que nous les connaissons.

-Je ne sais plus je viens de me faire un film.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vas me trouver bizarre après.

-Tu es bizarre depuis le début mon ange, ne fais pas comme si c'était tout nouveau, elle pouffa, je t'écoute, ton film c'est...

-C'est un psychopathe qui a rejoint l'île avec une barque et qui joue avec notre famille mais pour les tuer un par un, je soupirais discrètement, je regardais le ciel en fait, ça lui passera, les cris c'étaient peut-être ça et nous sommes là tranquillement installés près du feu, elle se mit sur mes cuisses finalement.

-Et ça à l'air de te perturber, raillai-je, elle me regarda puis nos jambes.

-Je me protège.

-Non mais je t'en prie, je posais mes bras sur le tronc d'arbre, elle se rapprocha, fais attention à ce que tu fais si on doit courir tu risques de me mettre un sérieux handicap, elle éclata de rire, pas pour autant qu'elle bouge, non elle se rapproche davantage, elle se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter de rire, elle se retient pour le moment, elle me scruta, la paranoïa du psychopathe a dû revenir, elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa mais pas de façon prude, je voulus poser mes mains sur elle mais elle les poussa, je suis bon pour le handicap, je nous redressais posant mes mains sur ses côtes.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle, nous allions poursuivre mais des rires qui se rapprochent nous firent nous remettre comme au début, Bella ne feinta pas le sommeil.

Ils revinrent tous petit à petit nous enviant la plupart de n'être pas venu, limite je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu faire peur à Bella, je le ferai autrement, nous restâmes encore un moment tous ensemble avant d'aller nous coucher, ne cherchez pas niveau câlins nous fûmes sages, trop de monde autour.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions rentrés dans l'après-midi de dimanche de l'île James, pour fêter ça nous nous étions tous fait chavirer à l'eau, glacée, je tiens à le préciser, les Quileute en avaient profité parce que mon papa était là avec ma camionnette pour nous ramener, nous étions bon pour tomber malades mais nous en étions tous ressortis sains et saufs de cette île, nous y reviendrons à l'occasion, mon père nous déposa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à la villa filant tous sous les douches, Esmée avait faillit faire une syncope en nous voyant tous débarquer trempés. Je rattrapais les câlins manqués avec Edward avant d'aller m'occuper de Helyos.

Le lundi enfin arrivé, c'est surtout le soir que j'attendais avec impatience nous étions en filature avec Edward, vestes à capuches sur les têtes à l'attendre sur le parking dans la Shelby, j'avais laissé Edward au volant, il ne me pensait pas capable d'être discrète avec la Shelby et Stanley ce qui n'était pas faux je le reconnais.

-Si elle rentre chez elle ça va être vite terminé la filature, me dit Edward.

-Pas si je crève son pneu.

-Ne commence pas, soupira-t-il.

-Mais nous pourrions l'observer dans ce genre de cas de figure, voir comment elle minaude avec le dépanneur, je lui tendis le couteau que j'avais prévu, je te laisse même le faire.

-Nous reparlons du couteau plus tard ?

-Oui, oui, dis-je rapidement, tu vas le faire ? demandai-je surexcitée, il me le prit des mains en souriant, je tapais dans les miennes.

Je le suivis du regard en mode hystérique, mauvais Eddy était de retour, j'aime mauvais Eddy, je gloussais dans la voiture, je pensais à surveiller les alentours, il creva le pneu, mon «fooo » sortit tout seul, il revint plus ou moins tranquillement, je m'étais baissée pour rire calmement, il était content, il mit le couteau sous son siège, je le félicitais, l'embrassais aussi.

-Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi tu t'en rends compte.

-J'adore, riais-je, toi aussi regarde ton sourire, il échappa un rire, je me redressais regardant l'heure, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Tu penseras à te faire discrète quand elle va se rendre compte que son pneu est foutu, elle va regarder autour d'elle.

-J'y ai pensé, riais-je.

-C'est le moment de te reprendre, elle arrive, nous nous baissâmes, je camouflais ma bouche dans mon écharpe.

Ah quel bonheur de la revoir énervée, j'eus un petit coup de panique quand elle regarda autour d'elle, je me penchais, ma tête sur les jambes de chéri, lui se pencha sur moi, nous étions à rire nerveusement, nous ne nous arrangeons pas avec le temps.

-Amour, quand est-ce qu'on sait que nous pouvons nous redresser ?

-Je n'en sais rien, rit-il, elle nous a peut-être repéré.

-Elle est peut-être à la fenêtre, je redressais ma tête, avec une crainte de voir sa grosse tête, non personne à ta fenêtre, la mienne ?

-Non plus, rit-il, redressons nous lentement, nous le fîmes nous baissant dans les sièges, nous avions arrêté de rire, elle n'était pas à sa voiture, nous regardâmes autour de nous, rien, merde elle est où la conne ?

-Si elle est à sa voiture, regarde, on voit ses pieds, elle est de l'autre côté.

-Putain bébé t'assures, j'éclatais de rire.

-Truc d'indien, nous rîmes bêtement, nous rebaissant dans les sièges en revoyant sa tête, elle ouvrit son coffre.

-Elle sait changer une roue ? J'aurai demandé ça aussi impressionné que lui à cet instant, il attrapa un sac à l'arrière sortant deux canettes de soda et des chips, si elle le fait ça va prendre un moment, je riais bêtement.

Nous la regardions faire, du moins tenter, mangeant nos chips, elle regardait autour d'elle de temps en temps, à la recherche d'une bonne âme certainement mais elle n'arriva pas, elle avait passé un coup de fil aussi, je pouffais ça me faisait penser à un jeu télévisé, les minutes défilèrent.

-J'ai plus de chips, je peux peut-être aller l'aider non ? me demanda-t-il, non pas que j'en meurs d'envie... non en fait qu'elle se démerde.

-L'idée n'est pas bête si c'est un autre que toi qui va l'aider, dis-je pensive, il se moqua.

-Je pensais surtout qu'elle parlerait certainement de Chrystie, elle n'hésiterait pas à balancer ce qu'elle entend.

-Tu veux approfondir ton rôle d'espion ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Vas-y amour va aider la moche, il échappa un rire, m'embrassa et ouvrit la portière, je lui agrippais le bras le faisant rentrer, ferme doucement la porte, il le fit, je plissais mes yeux, c'est pas le mec là, Jerry ?

-Euh si, merde elle a un ami, nous rîmes bêtement, ils se voient toujours alors.

-C'est un brave, il est peut-être mauvais au jeu du changement de roue, vu comment il régla rapidement le problème, la réponse est non, il rangea et monta en voiture avec Stanley, notons chéri qu'il ne la pas embrassée ou quoi que ce soit, pas de gestes, regards ou autre.

-Il n'est pas complètement fou.

-Je t'en prie vu ce qu'il avait laissé Stanley faire au lycée, nous grimaçâmes, il remit le contact et les suivit à distance, tu penses qu'ils vont où ?

-Je te dirai chez lui, rien n'étant gratuit.

-Tu serais Jerry c'est ce que tu attendrais, logique de mec...

-Vu ce que nous savons, ouais, je pense qu'il va vouloir un remerciement en nature, histoire de ne pas s'être déplacé pour rien, ils s'arrêtèrent devant son immeuble, nous restâmes à bonne distance, soit il a un quelconque attachement et fais ça gratuitement, soit... ils descendirent, rentrant dans l'immeuble, il veut être payé.

-Il lui offre peut-être juste à boire ?

-Dans son appartement ? Je haussais légèrement les épaules.

-Il y a pleins de cafés autour de nous, même se laver les mains ça suffit, on va attendre.

-Nous pouvons pas lui re-crever son pneu ? Comme ça elle reste avec lui, il sera content le monsieur et elle aura... elle aura du contact, non ?

-Tu ne toucheras pas à ce couteau et il y a trop de monde dans la rue.

-C'est une espèce de solidarité masculine ?

-Non, rit-il, c'est être prudent, je suis ton chef de toute façon, je ne pus rien répliquer.

Nous dûmes patienter plus d'une heure avant de la voir réapparaître, si elle a ce sourire idiot ça veut dire qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, nous lui avions rendu service plus que autre chose au final mais notre curiosité avait été assouvie, c'était déjà ça, elle rentra chez elle par la suite et nous chez Charlie. Notre filature donna envie aux autres de la traquer, c'est ce qu'ils firent, n'oubliant pas quelques crasses quand c'était possible, nous en eûmes vent au lycée, elle pouvait à nouveau se plaindre, elle revivait.

Je passais par chez mon papa ce soir, nous étions en fin de semaine, comme il allait rentrer tard lui faire à manger ça serait bien, Edward me rejoindrait, Paul lui rentrerait plus tard, je profitais pour ranger un peu après avoir lancé mon plat au four, la gamelle de Hikuma était prête, je passais un coup d'aspirateur, nettoyais, mais tout était déjà propre, ça m'agace d'ailleurs, j'aime bien laver... je me fis un café me mettant dans le canapé devant la télé, le téléphone de la maison sonna, je me levais.

-Allô ?

-Tiens j'espérais bien tomber sur toi, je me figeais en entendant sa voix, ton père est là ?

-Non, soufflai-je.

-Dis-moi tu es venue à Phœnix.

-Non.

-Tu mens toujours à ce que je vois.

-Non.

-Et tu as toujours des conversations passionnantes... j'avalais ma salive difficilement, des voisins t'ont vu de toute façon pas la peine de continuer, dit-elle froidement, tu te doutes bien que de ne pas te voir ne m'a pas dérangée plus que ça, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Le jeune avec toi c'était qui ?

-Personne.

-Tu vois bien que le problème ce n'est pas moi, tu as beau être chez ton père parler avec toi est toujours aussi inintéressant, faut que je me déplace pour que tu me répondes ?

-Non, soufflai-je à la limite de pleurer.

J'en avais des répliques cinglantes dans ma tête, dans ma tête oui, pas dans ma bouche, je pouvais deviner qu'elle s'impatientait, ça ne me fit que de me souvenir ce qui arrivait par la suite à Phœnix, je tournais ma tête en entendant la porte de l'entrée, Edward, son sourire partit rapidement.

-Il faut que je te repose la question ? Edward se rapprocha prenant le téléphone, avec qui tu étais et qu'est-ce que tu es venue foutre à Phœnix ? il me regarda me rapprochant de lui.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta fille toi ? demanda-t-il plus que froidement, je m'agrippai à lui, il serra ma nuque, j'entendais tout de même ce qu'elle pouvait dire enfin pour le moment je ne l'entendais pas parler, tu l'ouvres moins d'un coup, bref tes questions tu te les gardes, ça ne te regarde en rien, va te faire foutre, il raccrocha, me serrant contre lui, Bella calme-toi, j'approuvais tremblante.

-J'ai... j'ai rien pu dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, ce n'est pas grave, il me fit le regarder, Bella je suis là, j'eus un cri de panique quand le téléphone se remit à sonner, j'éclatais en sanglot, putain cria-t-il, je me reculais m'asseyant contre le mur, mon front sur mes genoux, il arracha la ligne téléphonique se mettant face à moi, arrête Bella, arrête, s'il te plaît, chérie, elle n'est pas là, Bella... s'il te plaît, il me prit contre lui.

**Pov Edward**

Je lui avais répété les mêmes choses je ne sais combien de fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, la phrase qui avait le mieux marché c'était « nous allons à la villa », je la laissais que quelques secondes le temps de prendre ses affaires, d'éteindre le four, elle n'avait pas bougée, pleurant encore de temps en temps, je lui passais sa veste, cette fois j'avais la Bella de Phœnix devant moi, je la relevais et l'emmenais à la voiture, j'attachais sa ceinture et essayais de joindre Charlie mais rien, Paul, rien non plus, mon père décrocha, je le prévins rapidement, il était à la maison et nous attendait, Bella avait encore ses sanglots.

À peine garé à la villa que mes parents étaient là, je fus soulagé que mes frères et sœurs ne soient pas encore rentrés, nous rentrâmes, l'asseyant dans le canapé, je m'assis face à elle sur le table basse lui retirant sa veste et essuyant ses joues, je posais mon front contre le sien.

-Mon ange, elle n'est pas à Forks, elle ne connaît pas non plus cette adresse, tout va bien.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

-Ne le soit pas... j'entendis ma mère laisser à Charlie un message.

-Bois un peu chérie, dit mon père, elle lui prit le verre d'eau toujours à trembler buvant une gorgée, j'échangeais un regard avec mon père, pas plus détendu que moi.

-Bella, dit ma mère doucement, tu ne veux pas aller t'allonger un peu ? Elle a des milliers de kilomètres, tu ne risques rien... Bella fit oui puis non, écoutes pour le moment reste là ce n'est pas important, je vais aller essayer de trouver Charlie, elle embrassa sa tête et se leva.

Elle se pencha posant sa tête sur mon épaule, je la repris contre moi, à la rassurer encore et encore, je m'en foutais du nombre de fois que je pouvais répéter les choses, ça n'avait pas d'importances, mon père lui donna un médicament pour la détendre, je l'emmenais dans la chambre pour qu'elle se repose, je retirais nos chaussures nous mettant sous la couette, elle se colla contre moi, honnêtement Bella ou moi nous n'étions pas prêts à ce que Renée débarque, pas maintenant.

-Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit avant que je n'arrive ?

J'écoutais tout ce qu'elle pouvait me dire, elle parlait tout doucement, je la laissais se reposer, je voulais qu'elle mange un peu avant de vraiment dormir. Elle ne s'endormit pas, je mis la télé, elle se tourna, son dos contre mon torse, la serrant dans mes bras, nos mains entremêlées, son souffle sur mes doigts, j'embrassais son cou.

Elle s'était endormie depuis à peu près trente minutes quand on frappa à peine à la porte qui que ce soit je lui indiquais d'entrer, ma mère, elle me fit un sourire timide venant s'asseoir, regardant Bella.

-Charlie est là.

-Tu lui as dit pour Phœnix ?

-Non parce que je ne suis pas censée être au courant et il ne t'en voudra pas, mais là ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé, tes frères et sœurs sont là, alors pendant que Bella dort, mettre les choses à plat pourrait être bien, j'acquiesçai, tu nous rejoins.

-J'arrive, elle sortit, je réveillais légèrement Bella pour lui dire où j'allais, le médicament de mon père avait dû faire son effet, j'embrassais son cou et sortis du lit, ma famille, Paul également étaient là.

-Fiston comment ça va ?

-Elle dort, je m'installais à table, ils me regardaient tous, Paul lui était adossé à la baie vitrée. Je dus expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, Bella et sa réaction, j'attendais LA question.

-Ouais mais si elle réagit comme ça pour un coup de téléphone, dit Emmett, nous sommes dans la merde.

-Tu voulais qu'elle réagisse comment ? lui demanda Paul, c'était sûr qu'elle aurait une réaction de ce type là.

-Ce n'est pas une critique, je dis juste que si Renée vient je ne vois pas comment elle va faire, comment réagir.

-Mais à la base son appel c'était pour quelle raison ? bien sûr que c'est Jasper qui pose LA question, je cherchais mes mots pas besoin de les chercher bien loin.

-C'est de notre faute en fait, dis-je, enfin on va dire ça comme ça, mais le week-end dernier nous sommes allés à Phœnix, elle voulait me montrer, je voulais connaître.

-Et vous avez vu Renée ? demanda Charlie.

-Non, l'agent immobilier nous a vu à l'arrière de la maison, nous nous sommes faits passer pour des amis de Bella mais elle nous a regardé en nous disant que pour elle Renée n'avait pas d'enfant, alors nous avions une chance sur deux, soit elle en parlait à Renée soit elle restait discrète... elle a parlé malheureusement pour nous, après à la question pourquoi nous n'en n'avons pas parlé...

-Non ça ne nous regarde pas, dit Charlie, je le regardais étonné, vous avez le droit de garder les choses pour vous.

-Nous aurions vu Renée directement, nous te l'aurions dit.

-Edward pas besoin de te justifier, je comprends votre démarche, est-ce que j'aurai aimé savoir oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tous vos faits et gestes... bon je vais l'appeler pour bien lui notifier que d'une je sais où elle est et que surtout si elle se déplace ce n'est pas à son avantage, je changerai notre numéro de téléphone également, que Bella n'ait pas peur à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne.

-Avec ton travail, dit Paul, question con mais elle ne pourra pas l'obtenir le nouveau, et parfois tu fais transférer ta ligne du travail à la maison.

-Je les transférerai sur mon portable désormais ou je supprime directement la ligne du fixe, nous avons tous des portables et à part les personnes qui vivent ici où à La Push je n'ai pas besoin de la garder, Frank je lui dirai de nous joindre que sur les portables, ça sera plus simple.

-Tu vas appeler Frank ? demandai-je.

-Pas tout de suite, sans mentir, Frank m'a bien prévenu que si Renée pose un pied ici il arrive.

-Ça changera quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Frank est le seul d'entre nous à avoir vu réellement comment elle est, enfin fiston tu en as eu une ébauche mais si elle vient je ne lui faciliterais en rien les choses.

-Ne nous affolons pas non plus, dit mon père, pour le moment avec Edward qu'elle a eu au téléphone, elle sait que ce n'était pas toi, dit-il à Charlie, et en plus elle s'est faite « attraper » avec sa manière de parler, il n'est pas utile d'ajouter davantage de stress à Bella, pour moi elle ne viendra pas maintenant, vu la réponse qu'elle a eu d'Edward elle va se faire discrète.

-Mais le changement de ligne est le mieux pour l'instant, reprit ma mère.

-Pour Bella ? demanda Ali'.

-Si elle n'en parle pas, dis-je, ne posez pas de questions, pas besoin non plus de la regarder avec des regards de traumatisés ça ne l'aidera en rien, ça la fera juste rester dans sa crainte du retour de Renée.

-Au fait, dit Paul, l'appel qui a suivi c'était moi, tu le diras à Bella, j'appelais pour dire que je rentrais plus tôt, je fus soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas Renée qui avait insisté.

-Je lui dirai ou tu peux le faire toi même si elle ne dort pas.

**Pov Paul**

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, je montais rapidement ouvrant la porte doucement, petite chose dormait toujours, je m'assis près d'elle et poussais ses cheveux de devant son visage, elle entrouvrit à peine ses yeux.

-Hé Wakanda, soufflai-je, elle les ouvrit davantage, je ne t'embête pas longtemps, elle voulut se redresser, ne bouge pas... elle le fit tout de même, s'asseyant, papa Charlie te le dira mais tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter des coups de téléphone à la maison, elle n'existera plus et le deuxième appel, c'était moi Wakanda, pour te dire que je rentrais plus tôt, je suis désolé, je repris mon souffle, ne la laisse pas gagner, je sais tu vas me trouver chiant encore mais ne la laisse pas gagner, ne repars pas en arrière s'il te plaît, pas après tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici.

-J'ai paniqué.

-Et je ne te le reproche pas, mais maintenant c'est passé et étant égoïste je ne veux pas que tu fuis notre maison par crainte et ne plus te voir. Moi je le sais que tu peux être plus forte que ça, nous le savons tous, ne laisse pas un appel et ses propos t'atteindre davantage. Un jour, Bella, tu es venue chez moi à Port Angeles en me disant que j'étais ta famille et que tu avais besoin de mon aide, que j'avais le droit aussi à une deuxième chance, j'ai accepté de venir chez Charlie et... Si tu baisses les bras, je le ferai également, n'abandonne pas ma petite chose, pour notre famille, pour tous ceux qui t'entourent, ce n'était qu'un coup de téléphone, rien d'autre, ne te mets pas davantage de craintes, pour le moment elles n'ont pas lieu d'être... ma deuxième chance c'est vous trois, ne lâche pas aussi facilement, ne me lâche pas... je soupirais en la voyant prête à pleurer, viens.

Elle me serra contre elle, j'eus droit à ses pleurs, je posais le bas de mon visage dans ses cheveux, je préférais qu'elle craque une bonne fois pour toute, enfin j'espérais que c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle évacue, et là je commençais à me dire que les différents propos de connards que j'avais pu avoir à son égard ne se retourne contre moi, qu'elle se mette à penser que « Paul a raison en disant que je n'avance pas, que je ne changes pas assez » parce que là je la perdrais et ça je ne saurai pas comment le gérer...

**Pov Edward**

La plupart du temps autour de la table régnait le silence, tous dans nos pensées, tous à faire des hypothèses sur comment Bella serait dans une heure, un jour, une semaine, j'arrêtais les spéculations en entendant des pas rapides dans les escaliers, Paul, il passa rapidement lâchant un « elle va bien » et sortant dehors, je me levais rapidement et allais le rejoindre.

-Hé Paul, je le rattrapais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien fallait que je sorte putain, t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas chialer, il en était pas loin non plus, elle est partie se doucher elle va descendre après, dit-il froidement.

-Tu restes ? il approuva allumant une cigarette, je dois récupérer un vélo en bas de l'allée ça nous fera une occupation.

-Reste avec Bella, Eddy, je vais te le chercher ton vélo, Bella n'a pas couru alors ?

-Non, souriais-je.

-Je le planquerai, vas-y ma grande, elle sera soulagée de te voir, tiens papa Charlie, viens avec moi, je me retournais, tu vois je ne suis pas tout seul ma grande, nous avons une mission viens avec moi le vieux.

-Vous êtes de bons fistons.

-Tu nous traumatiseras plus tard si tu veux bien, soupira Paul, nous nous sourîmes, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? me demanda-t-il.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je m'en vais, je m'en vais... ils me fixèrent sans sourire jusqu'à ce que je rentre remontant dans la chambre, j'allais dans la salle de bains, m'installant sur le meuble, chérie flippe pas je suis là, elle passa sa tête.

-Tu viens ? je la rejoignis rapidement.

Deux jours étaient passés, elle allait, mieux que je l'aurai imaginé en réalité, sans faux semblant, nous étions repassé chez Charlie, Paul en avait été soulagé, elle avait vu Yoda ça avait du jouer, nous étions là, je ne la lâchais pas ou ça venait d'elle, peu importe, elle était partie avec Emmett après les cours, ils devaient voir je ne sais quoi avant qu'il aille à la salle de sport avec nous, nous les attendions, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! dit Bella en rentrant, en criant limite.

-Mais si, bien sûr que si, s'énerva Emmett, comment tu peux penser ça ?

-Oh bah excuse-moi hein, ils posèrent leur vêtements, sacs, pas doucement c'est certain.

-Ce n'est pas logique !

-Pour moi si, pourquoi je peux pas avoir cet avis là ?

-Pour la même raison que d'habitude.

-Oh ça va je ne vais pas te chier des rossignols à tout va non plus.

-C'est joli tiens, soupira Emmett, nous voulûmes intervenir, les calmer mais quoi que soit le problème qu'ils tentent de le régler.

-Quoi ? Ça aussi ce n'est pas bien ?

-Tu t'éloignes du sujet.

-Mais tu ne me laisses pas penser comme je veux ! Ça sert à quoi de continuer ?

-Ça y est tu es sur la défensive.

-Ne soit pas chiant Emmett, Bella vint s'asseoir près de moi mettant mon bras sur ses épaules, Emmett s'assit à son tour se mettant en face de Bella.

-Tu ne veux plus débattre ?

-Non.

-Pfff, ça y est on est pas de ton avis ça ne te convient pas.

-T'es de mauvaise foi c'est flippant, moi je te laisse penser comme tu veux, fais pareil, là on se prend la tête parce que selon toi je dis de la merde.

-Tu penses de la merde c'est pire.

-Mais merci Emmett je pète plus haut que mon cul.

-De rien sale casse-couille.

-Oh !

-Bah ouais écoute au bout d'un moment...

-Tu sais quoi, pense ce que tu veux, j'arrête là.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot contrariés tous les deux, rebondir, rebondir, facile à dire... ça dura un moment ce silence pesant, de longues minutes, à y penser je ne les avais jamais entendu se disputer, j'avais je crois j'avais vu Bella se disputer de cette manière avec l'un d'eux. Emmett se leva, partant à la cuisine sûrement pour manger afin d'assouvir sa frustration, mais il revint avec un café le posant devant Bella, je comprends rien.

-Merci nounours, dit-elle calmement, nous les regardions.

-Je vais me prendre une aspirine, dit mon père, quelqu'un en veut ? nous rîmes tous, seul Bella et Emmett ne comprenaient pas, une double aspirine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Emmett.

-Votre entrée et dispute, dit Rose.

-Quelle dispute ? le plus beau c'est qu'ils posent la question en même temps.

-Non mais... soupira Jasper, vous vous insultez et vous faites comme si après.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, dit Bella.

-Ah bon ? demanda Ali, et ton « je vais pas te chier des rossignols à tout va non plus ».

-Nous débattions c'est tout.

-Sur ?

-Les voitures, répondit Emmett, vous êtes prêts à partir les sportifs ?

-Nous t'attendons, Rose et Ali' viennent.

-Je me garde Bella, dit mon père avec un grand sourire, Esmée ne va pas rentrer tout de suite, alors c'est quand vous voulez que vous partez, Bella pouffa.

Nous finîmes par partir, mon père et Bella à nous regarder à la porte, il passa son bras sur ses épaules en me regardant tout sourire, oui oui c'est mon père.

**Pov Bella**

-Regarde comme ça l'agace, rit-il en regardant Edward, je riais nerveusement, c'est tellement facile avec lui... maintenant qu'ils sont partis, ça te dit un bon hamburger bien gras, j'en ai envie, je riais à nouveau.

-Je te suis, j'en prendrais deux même.

-Je ferai pareil, prends tes affaires et nous partons.

Nous étions en voiture, partant sur Port Angeles, faisant un tour au préalable dans un endroit en vente, nous étions toujours dans la voiture.

-Tu cherches à acheter.

-Ah, râla-t-il, je ne sais pas, il me fait rire, j'aimerais, me dit-il en souriant, mais ça serait me partager entre Seattle, Forks et ici.

-Nous dirons que tu aimes travailler.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir mon cabinet, mes patients...

-Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu as ?

-Si mais je n'ai pas mon cabinet, je trouverai un moyen, je peux me garer et nous pouvons marcher.

-Il est encore tôt, faisons les magasins beau-papa.

Il tenait à me faire connaître des groupes, ses groupes ou chanteurs favoris, il est un peu hystérique, il avait les cd mais il me les prit, ça lui tenait à cœur, c'est surtout que ses précieux cd il a pas envie de les partager, nous passâmes aux livres ensuite, j'en cherchais qui pourraient m'aider, je le laissais choisir à ma place. Je ne trouverais peut-être pas de solutions dedans mais ça ne me ferait pas de mal et à part pour le lycée des livres je n'en n'ouvrai plus, ça me manquait je le reconnais. Maintenant qu'il était l'heure de manger nous nous prîmes nos hamburgers en double ration dans une célèbre enseigne, table sur le côté, nous avons ce petit côté asocial dans la famille... j'observais les autres, j'aime bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ? me demanda Carlisle, je fronçais les sourcils, qu'as-tu observé ? je riais enfin j'essayais mais ma bouchée m'en empêchait, j'avalais rapidement.

-Pour le moment j'établis des profils cher confrère, il rit beau-papa.

-Qu'avons-nous ce soir chère consœur ?

-3 traumas et une femme prête à accoucher, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde, box 1 et 6 pour moi, 3 et 7 pour toi, je mordis dans mon sandwiche, il rit plus bruyamment, soyez plus sérieux, dis-je la bouche pleine, tu sais n'empêche je t'admire, la dernière fois j'ai voulu regarder toutes vos abréviations, je me suis perdue, il me fit un sourire, je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu fais, médecin, chirurgien, vétérinaire, je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas le sang.

-C'est problématique, rit-il, quoi d'autre.

-Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je sais confrère, souci N°2, il me fit un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas que des mauvais moments.

-Je te le souhaite parce que sinon...

-Décris-moi en quelques mots ce que signifie hôpital pour toi.

-Accident, maladie, mort, il réfléchit, je ne dis pas ça dans un ton sinistre rassure-toi.

-Soigner, guérison, naissance, tu peux le prendre dans ce sens là aussi.

-Non j'ai mon petit côté défaitiste à entretenir, il échappa un rire, ça va être notre nouveau jeu ?

-Nous pouvons, sourit-il, quel sujet souhaites-tu ?

-Avec l'hôpital nous avons visé haut, faire mieux va être difficile beau-papa, ton regard concentré c'est pour ?

-Ton état d'esprit ? Sans réfléchir Bella.

-Heureuse, angoissée... désolée le troisième ne sort pas.

-Il n'y a pas de nombres précis et je peux difficilement te contrer, il faudra travailler notre jeu.

-Je suis sûre que nous pouvons faire mieux, il regarda la salle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, beau-papa ?

-La dame mérite une contravention, je suivis son regard et éclatait de rire, ma fille m'a toujours dit « ne mélange pas plus de trois couleurs », elle doit en avoir pratiquement 10.

-Tu es méchant, riais-je.

-Ton rire veut tout dire, rit-il.

-Il faudrait rejouer avec mon papa à ce jeu, Emmett cherche toujours la raison ou il a abandonné ?

-Il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis une semaine, il cherche toujours je pense.

-Pourtant c'est stupide.

-Voire très stupide mais ce n'est pas grave, ça nous amuse nous, au travail tu sais j'y pense souvent en voyant des patients, des collègues.

-Je reconnais que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu as ravivé les contraventions, ça va revenir.

-Nous sommes très nombreux à te mettre des idées en tête, plus les tiennes, railla-t-il, je me doute que ce n'est pas évident.

-Je suis censée répondre quelque chose là ?

-Non, ou si tu trouves une réplique je veux bien l'entendre.

-Je n'en ai pas, soufflai-je, il est fier, pour me charrier j'ai Jared, il fait ça très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'y mettre tu sais.

-Mais ce que je dis n'est pas sans fond, je le fixais en plissant des yeux, il eut un rire nerveux, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as moins de temps pour toi parce que tu es toujours à faire mille choses à la fois, à t'occuper de nombreuses personnes, rajoutes tes problèmes personnels à la liste, que tu oublies certaines choses c'est logique.

-Tu me l'avais déjà dit, pas uniquement toi mais j'ai remis mes priorités à jour, je me laisse toujours un peu déborder c'est vrai, je pense que ça sera toujours comme ça en fait, il y a tellement de personnes autour de moi que je ne peux pas faire autrement et en fait même si parfois je trouve ça fatiguant j'aime bien, j'en ai besoin, je peaufinerai petit à petit, à moins que tu penses autrement et que tu aies un conseil à me donner ?

-Je voulais simplement voir ou tu en étais, même si nous nous voyons pratiquement tous les jours, là c'est différent nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

-Et tu as des questions, demande-moi.

-Frank tu l'as au téléphone ?

-Non, il y longtemps que je ne l'ai pas appelé, il ne le fait pas non plus.

-Au ton de ta voix tu lui en veux toujours.

-Ou ça m'arrange d'avoir quelqu'un à qui en vouloir, peut-être que pour le moment de le penser m'aide, mais je n'ai pas mentit le jour où je lui ai dis que par rapport à mon grand-père je lui en voudrais toujours au fond de moi.

-Il n'y a qu'avec le temps que tu t'en rendras compte, avec Angie ça en est où ?

-Ça va, j'ai essayé de reparler avec elle de son père mais elle m'a dit que ça allait mieux, je n'en suis pas certaine, elle n'appelle plus Edward, « Eddy » comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle est plus distante ou nous le sommes également, regarde le soir du karaoké, elle a pris la décision de ne pas dormir avec Ben.

-Elle ne doit pas ou plus se sentir en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit.

-Et tu n'as pas insisté pour savoir ?

-Non pas vraiment, je devrai selon toi ?

-Non, dit-il rapidement, ce ne sont que des questions chérie, je lui fis un grand sourire idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'aime bien comment tu m'appelles, ne fais pas attention, autre question ? Nous faisons une espèce de bilan c'est ça ?

-Finis de manger, reste notre glace et le café ensuite.

Nous terminâmes de manger, nos glaces devant nous désormais.

-La prochaine question c'est Yoda, Renée ? Je suppose que oui, alors pour Yoda, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu sourire, il prend beaucoup de notes et je peux même te dire ses questions, toutes les mêmes et toujours à la suite, « pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? » parfois il fait des variantes, « que ressentez-vous ? », il me stresse toujours autant et il n'est pas vraiment patient, il n'aime pas les blancs, il faut toujours tout disséquer, il aime bien dire « bien » mais pas sur un ton amical, pas vraiment, dis-je pensive, si je bloque il me fixe et j'aime pas son regard, au-dessus de ses lunettes, jambes croisées, stylo qui arrête d'écrire, des fois je me dis qu'il doit dessiner ou faire des mots fléchés, il ne retint pas son rire, je percerai le secret.

-Je te le souhaite, sourit-il.

-Mais je l'aime bien, je n'ai pas le choix avec lui et en fait comme d'un autre côté je ne l'aime pas plus que ça, je ne veux pas lui donner raison et lui montrer que je n'arrive pas à répondre à ses questions, par rapport à Renée, il va essayer, il essaie de me préparer sur son retour, s'il savait que je te parle de lui, il t'en voudrait, vous parlez ensemble ?

-Il ne dit rien et je ne cherche pas à le savoir, regarde nous en parlons.

-Pour Renée... il est clair que je ne suis pas prête, que je ne pense pas aller à sa rencontre, il fronça ses sourcils, j'y ai songé oui, Edward, papa et Paul le savent mais devant elle, je ne pourrai pas, si au téléphone j'ai eu cette réaction en face à face, il faut être réaliste, je ne réagirai pas mieux.

-Tu comptes agir comment ?

-Comme je t'ai dit, demander à Yoda de me préparer au minimum, que je puisse avoir un peu plus de constance ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions parce que je sais parfaitement que ce n'est qu'une préparation, ça ne signifie pas que c'est ce qui arrivera, je ne veux pas non passer mon temps dessus et me mettre à paniquer, à me demander sans cesse, « est-ce qu'aujourd'hui elle sera à Forks ? », je ne veux pas m'empêcher de vivre pour elle, je l'ai fait suffisamment longtemps, je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de me comporter comme à Phœnix à vivre constamment dans la peur et pour Edward, mon père tous ceux qui m'entourent je ne peux le faire et même si quand elle revient je ne parviens pas à faire face, tant pis, pour le moment je ne la laisserai pas gagner, je te dirai que j'en suis là au jour d'aujourd'hui.

-Et je te répondrai que je suis fier de toi chérie, je le suis très souvent, tout le temps même mais de t'entendre parler comme ça, il me fit un sourire touché, tu as tellement changée, évoluée, grandit et d'avoir la chance de pouvoir assister à ça c'est un grand honneur, ne doute jamais de toi chérie. Esmée serait là elle pleurerait, je riais nerveusement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi tu mêles Esmée ?

-Je fais une diversion, je le remerciais riant toujours nerveusement, ne me dis pas merci.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons parler d'autre chose, parce que j'aimerai bien continuer à prendre sur moi beau-papa et que tu restes fier, je vais chercher le café !

Je soufflais devant la machine, bientôt je craindrais de me retrouver seule avec ceux que j'aime, Jasper, Paul, beau-papa, amour, mon père... ils cherchent tous à me traumatiser, ils y arrivent bien, je retournais à notre table, beau-papa me sourit et regarde un des cd qu'il m'a acheté.

-Tu vas les réécouter du coup ? lui demandai-je.

-Je suis si prévisible ?

-Non, riais-je, mais vu ta tête de gamin je me pose la question, tu faisais quoi tu avais mon âge ? Tu aimais faire quoi ?

-Concerts, matchs de foot ou de base-ball, les générations ont beau être différentes ça se ressemble.

-Tu étais proche de tes parents ?

-Pas vraiment, mon père était très distant, ma mère est partie jeune, je me suis toujours juré que le jour où j'aurai une famille je serai proche d'elle, avec une femme comme Esmée et des enfants comme j'ai, ça été facile de ne pas m'éloigner, je posais ma main sur ma joue, sourire idiot aux lèvres, tu sais chérie, nous sommes tous un peu perdu à ton âge, pas uniquement à ton âge, la vie fait que nous avons parfois ce sentiment, c'est normal de le ressentir.

-Tu l'as souvent ressenti ?

-Oui même en étant avec Esmée, sourit-il, l'avantage à être avec une personne, la bonne personne c'est que tu peux toujours te relever, quand tu ne le fais pas pour toi, tu le fais pour ton partenaire, tes enfants mais tu n'en as pas encore alors laissons les enfants de côté, restons sur le fait d'être avec la bonne personne.

-La bonne personne, je l'ai, je rougis, je parle de son fils tout de même, ça le fit sourire.

-Alors revenons au fait que d'être avec la bonne personne te permet de te relever, ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est que si tu sens que ça ne va pas, les forces nécessaires tu peux les puiser en lui, c'est un Cullen il a de bonnes réserves, j'échappais un rire, ça fait prétentieux je le reconnais, mais ça n'en reste pas moins vrai et quand lui en aura besoin il puisera chez toi ce qu'il lui faut, de toute façon vous êtes si fusionnels que vous le faites déjà quand vous ne chutez pas tous les deux, je repense au début de l'année mais tout s'apprend et votre couple est de plus en plus solide, si mon fils vient à manquer de réserve il y a suffisamment de personne autour de toi pour y parvenir.

-Tu me dis ça par rapport à Renée ?

-Pas uniquement, quand j'étais jeune, du moins quand j'avais ton âge, j'aurai aimé qu'on me le dise même si tu le sais déjà mais à réentendre ça ne fait pas de mal, j'acquiesçai.

-Tu as toujours su que c'était Esmée ?

-Toujours, j'aurai pu en glousser de sa réponse, du ton sa voix, de son regard, je le regardais ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, je ne changerai absolument rien, nous nous disons souvent avec Esmée que nous n'aurons pas assez d'une vie, c'est bien trop court, mais à moins de devenir immortel, je lui souris bien que de penser à une fin quelconque me serra le cœur, mon travail me permet d'encore plus apprécier ce que j'ai, toi ton passé te permet d'avoir conscience de la valeur de la vie, ne vas pas pleurer chérie, je secouais la tête négativement, beau-papa n'est pas bien malin sur ce coup, je divague, ce sont les hamburger les responsables, je riais nerveusement, ou cet endroit, nous pouvons en partir, j'approuvais.

Nous marchâmes un petit peu, j'étais dans mes pensées, je regardais Carlisle qui devait regretter d'avoir divagué, ce n'est pas que j'aimais pas notre discussion mais...

-Hé beau-papa, nous nous arrêtâmes, merci pour la soirée, je le pris dans mes bras, il me serra contre lui, je relevais ma tête, pas très loin il y a une salle de jeux, comme je sens que l'ado en toi n'est pas très loin, un défi ça te dit ?

-Jeux de combat ?

-Oui, ce sont les mieux, riais-je.

Nous fîmes plusieurs parties, nous nous étions emballés, mon beau-père n'est pas net, ça doit être de famille, nous nous fîmes rappeler à l'ordre lorsque Esmée l'appela, elle était inquiète, il était pratiquement minuit, en fait ils s'inquiétaient tous à la villa, ah oui il serait temps de rentrer, il les rassura, nous fîmes une dernière partie avant de courir à la voiture et de rentrer au plus vite, ils étaient tous dans le salon.

-Pratiquement une heure du matin, dit Edward, merci papa de penser à me la ramener, c'est gentil, je riais allant le rejoindre dans le canapé.

-Nous nous amusions bien et je ne suis pas désolé, désolé pour l'heure, dit-il cependant à Esmée.

-Je me demandais juste si tout allait bien, sourit-elle, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça moi.

-Moi oui, dit chéri faussement rancunier, j'embrassais sa joue en souriant.

-Tu t'en remettras, les enfants qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? railla-t-il, allez au lit.

-Si tu ne nous avait pas stressé, dit Ali', nous y serions déjà.

-Ça y est une deuxième qui fait des reproches, Emmett ?

-Nous nous couchons tous les soirs tard.

-Nous avons juste dû supporter Eddy qui râle, dit Rose.

-Ce fut pénible, dit Jasper.

-Bonne nuit les enfants, nous dit Carlisle tout sourire, chérie, nous recommençons quand tu veux.

-Oui bah pas tout de suite, dit Edward quand nous fûmes debout, il serra ma main, nous rîmes tous.

-Je le sais Bella est à toi, rit Carlisle.

-Bien sûr que oui, dit-il contrarié, je pouffais l'emmenant vers les escaliers, il grommela, je fis un coucou à Esmée et Carlisle nous faisant monter, nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit aux autres, il referma rapidement la porte, Emmett allait nous dire quelque chose.

-Amour ! riais-je, je suis là, je me repris, désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

-Le responsable c'est mon père, je l'embrassais en me retenant de rire, je posais plusieurs baisers le faisant reculer vers le lit, je le poussais me mettant sur lui.

-Toujours contrarié ? il se mit sur moi, ta soirée ?

-On s'en fout de ma soirée mon ange, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser, sa main passant sous mon haut, il posa des baisers dans mon cou remontant sur mes lèvres, ta soirée ?

-Elle n'est pas terminée, il poussa mes cheveux les relevant, laissant ses mains, tout en me fixant, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu m'as manqué, trop d'heures sont passées, il reposa un baiser, que tu passes du temps avec mon père ça me fait plaisir mais c'était long.

-Et je suis là, tu m'as manqué aussi, ce fut à moi de l'embrasser, je relevais mon menton mes mains sur le haut de son torse, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, nous nous fixâmes, il frotta son nez contre le mien me faisant sourire bêtement, il posa son front contre le mien, je serrai le bas de ses cheveux dans mes mains fermant les yeux, je soupirais d'apaisement, nos bouches se frôlèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Je ne sus pas si c'était ma discussion avec Carlisle ou les différentes personnes qui m'entourent ces derniers jours, ou tout simplement ce que Edward parvenait à me faire ressentir à cet instant mais j'y arriverais, il serait auprès de moi, toujours.

* * *

Bonne fin de week-end à toutes, ou bonne semaine, tout dépend quand vous lirez :p


	32. Chapter 32 saison 2

_**GALSWINTHE merci pour la correction ^^ **_

_**Flo Merci pour la relecture**_

_**Sofia **_ Mille merci pour ta review qui ne peut que me faire plaisir, Renée ne pouvait pas revenir puisque vous vous y attendiez d'une certaine façon, mais ne soit pas si impatiente de le revoir lol, je suis bien d accord pour Renée et le fait que d'être mère elle ne le mérite pas du tout, peut-être au prochain chapitre et encore merci

_**Lydie **_L'île c'était marrant parce que nous n'y étions pas lol tu pourras difficilement me faire y aller, je ne pourrais pas du tout en fait... De qui Edward n'est pas jaloux XD et papa il aurait tort de se priver de ne pas titiller son fils avec, comme il le dit c'est trop facile. Nope R'née n'allait pas débarquer comme ça, là c'était comme un apéritif, pas agréable mais bon, la bouche en coeur elle risque de ne pas la garder très longtemps. Les moments Bella / Carlisle ça faisait un moment et ça manquait ^^ merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt et bonne fin de week-end, bisous.

_**Fantasiam **_Vous êtes plusieurs a avoir pensé au retour imminent de Renée mais auparavant je veux mettre certaines choses en place et là vous vous y attendiez trop, ça aurait tout gâcher mais elle ne tardera pas à arriver quoi qu'il en soit. Ta manière de voir j'y ait pensé, mais je me dis que c'est à Bella de l'affronter, après rien ne dit que en effet une des personnes de son entourage la verra en premier;) va savoir..tout ça ne t'aide en rien j'en ai conscience. Merci pour ta review et pour partager tes idées ^^

_**Twilight-et-the-vampire **_ Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ^^ ne dis pas à Paul que c'est un tendre lool, Renée n'imagine pas ce qui l'attend, ni le nombre de personnes, ça fera une jolie surprise;) ça va vite la faire redescendre je pense, vivement que ça arrive tiens, merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

_**Ilonka **_Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ton dimanche à été bon ainsi que les jours qui ont précédés... non Bella est loin d'être seule et ça Renée est loin d'imaginer à quel point, prends soin de toi également, merci

_**Elodie **_ Oui mettre en stress était mon but, je suis une vilaine XD l'île...arrête elle était si accueillante la photo non ? Non tu as raison mdrr, Renée devait bien donner un signe de vie quelconque, ça arrivera bientôt, pour le moment certains événements doivent arriver;) nous régressons tous, n'en n'ayons pas honte, ils le vivent tous bien lool Stanley...allez tu vas vite la retrouver ^^ si c'est un dessin animé, foutu dessin animé à la chanson tenace -' mille merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup, pour fb, pour ff, pour tout !

_**Beatrice **_ Pour Emmett et Bella comme tu le dis ce n'est qu'une discussion pourtant lol Oui tu auras à nouveau du Carlisle / Charlie en mode ado, promis, la relation Sue / Charlie, ça part dans ce sens, est-ce qu'elle aboutira je ne sais pas encore quand en fait, j'ai pas le « scénario » en tête. La balle de ping-pong je te la prends, merci, je ne connaissais pas, ça pourrait faciliter certaines choses, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite.

_**Uukate **_Navrée pour le stress XD, Edward compense, il m'a soulagé quand j'ai écrit, merci pour ta review et tout ce que tu penses de ma fic, espérons que ça continuera à te satisfaire, je n'arrêterai pas:) merci !

_**MarieG **_ Merci pour la relecture:D mes neurones, écoutes, je pense que au points ou ils en sont ça n'a plus trop d'importance ^^ Eddy j'y tiens, si papa Charlie l'enterre dans les bois, je suis foutue un peu, beaucoup, complètement... les parents Hale c'est sur oui des cons, je te laisse l'honneur de la patate lol, relis, relis lol merci pour chacune des relectures et le fait que ça te plaise toujours. Phœnix...les gens sont curieux, bien trop mais Eddy était là, heureusement Bella serait sûrement resté avec ses « non », « oui ». Bella qui veut courir, pourquoi pas ? Elle se lance des défis c'est bien lol, le retour de Stanley tu l'auras:p Hikuma, Paul, Eddy, on va éviter de trop les laisser ensemble, James Island, j'ai adoré l'écrire pas y être lol, Angie et ses égarements ils sont si bons que je ne peux pas m'en passer, Paul...reste Paul, c'est Paul mdrr, ses interventions sont courtes mais suffisantes, petit c*n. Il y aura d'autres débats, d'autres moment beau papa / chérie ^^ en espérant que tu pourras t'évader à nouveau et rester amoureuse comme tu l'écris de ma fic ! Merci, des bisous et à très vite !

_**Syrine **_MERCI beaucoup, Timberlake, encore une chose qui va rester tiens, mais depuis le temps qu'il s'en sortait bien, fallait que ça change, biens sur que la discussion Paul/Edward est à double sens lool tu n'as pas l'esprit tordu ou si peut-être:) le coup de fil, oui, heureusement qu'il était là, elle n'aurait pas su faire, mes chevilles je ne leur ait pas lu ce que tu as écrit, c'est pour leur santé, on va dire ça hein XD merci encore et bonne lecture, prends soin de toi également;)

_**Coco **_ Merci beaucoup... Bella qui veut courir je te rassure j'ai été sceptique, mais ça va avec ses idées particulières, oui elle présume de ses forces sur ce coup, elle sait maintenant que ce n'est pas pour elle. La petite claque (très amicale cependant) ça m'a fait plaisir XD la filature...faut toujours qu'elle déborde Bella, un couteau, pourquoi pas, mais regarde Edward ne s'arrange pas, ça finit par l'amuser, Bella m'a toujours fait peur lol mais d'une bonne façon. La pauvre Hikuma n'avait absolument rien demander, ils ont voulut prendre des initiatives, ils auraient mieux fait de s'en passer, la conversation à double sens est normal ^^ Bella leur cri dessus mais ils ne sont pas vraiment impressionnés au début, à l'arrière de la maison c'est autre chose. J'aime Sue, et le Charlie / Sue encore plus, j'attends le bon moment, Sue et Bella s'entendront de mieux en mieux. L'île...les histoires sont vrais, ça m'a fait faire des recherches, j'étais contente de trouver des contes, Bella réussit à feinter, elle s'améliore de jour en jour. L'appel de Renée, fallait bien qu'elle apparaisse, la réaction de Bella ça montre juste qu'elle n'est pas prête du tout et Edward toujours là oui, heureusement pour elle. Paul, je pense que tu as comprit que c'est un perso auquel je tiens, il aide beaucoup par sa présence, ses mots, il est important dans l'histoire de Bella;) Emmett et Bella...aucun n'est normal de toute façon alors pourquoi pas hein ? Fais des romans autant que tu en auras envie, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi, mille merci pour ta review et à très vite j'espère, prends soin de toi également:D

_**Steph Bella **_Bienvenue ^^ et merci de me lire surtout, je continue et ta Renée débarquera ne t'en fais pas. Merci ^^ à très vite

**Merci pour les reviews, la lecture, les ajouts en favoris/alertes  Titia69 (merci encore ma DOUNE), ABR-LMC, siobhanne, fripouille61,bab15,Bibiche031 **

* * *

_**Avant de lire...pour celles qui se trouvent sur mon facebook, page ou profil, PITIE NE SPOLIEZ PAS, pensez à celles qui n'auront pas encore lu, si vous voulez en parlez tranquillement passez en MP par exemple, juste pour les autres lectrices, MERCI d'avance !:D**_

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 32**

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions au stade, j'avais droit ce soir à mon premier match de football américain, nous étions dans les gradins, tous en tenue de foot, je soutiens une équipe que je ne connais pas mais je ne vais pas contrarier, les garçons Cullen, nous étions assis, patientant gentiment enfin moi parce que Emmett, Jasper et amour étaient loin déjà, ils braillent, rient, ils sont heureux je pense, je regardais tout autour, c'était immense je le reconnais. Edward parlait toujours avec ses frères, j'avais ma main géante, la sienne sur ma cuisse, j'attendais les pom-pom girls moi, j'avais toujours aimé les voir à la télé avec leur chorégraphies, je sais ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Bella ça va ? me demanda Rose, Ali' se pencha pour me voir.

-J'attends les pompons, souriais-je.

-Elles sont douées les connes, répondit Rose, elles rentrèrent au même moment, viens lève-toi, je le fis.

-J'adore, dit Ali' tout sourire, Edward se mit dans mon dos embrassant ma joue, son avant bras sur le haut de mon buste.

Je ne les lâchais pas tant qu'elles ne s'arrêtaient pas, ce que je préférais regarder ce sont les compétitions qui se font, même les films dessus j'aime, la fille qui vole et qui est réceptionnée c'est... c'est toujours pas pour moi mais c'est chouette, encore plus quand elles sont plusieurs à le faire, nous aurons compris, j'aime, ça ne dura pas assez longtemps mais elles reviendront.

-Petite sœur, tu as bien retenu les règles du jeu ?

-Edward m'a fait un cours, il regarda brièvement sur le côté.

-Je t'explique rapidement...

-Je t'ai dit qu'Edward m'avait expliqué.

-Ouais mais moi si je donne un cours à Rose, crois-moi ça dérive. Bon OK pour nous aussi ça avait dérivés c'était pendant l'explication du placage, je m'égare.

-Em', elle a compris, reprit Edward. J'ai bien compris les placages ça c'est sûr, je riais intérieurement.

J'eus tout de même droit à une interro, je sais à quel point ça lui tient à cœur le foot, si je séchais il me ré-expliquait, c'était surtout pour que je comprenne quelque chose, et oui Rose m'a fait une leçon avec Ali' aussi, mais sur les postérieurs des joueurs, les beaux uniquement, je devais rechercher certaines numéros, là aussi les filles me demanderont des noms, mais si je vais m'amuser, d'ailleurs ça commence.

J'avais fini par me rasseoir, je bloquais sur les coups qu'ils pouvaient se mettre, les garçons sont toujours à fond, chéri est vulgaire, Ali' avait sorti son vernis à ongle, elles me mirent entre elles.

-Tous les moments sont bons, me dit-elle.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

-C'est leur truc, pas vraiment le notre, rouge ou marron ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Va pour le rouge !

Nous fîmes notre manucure, croyez-moi les gens autour s'en foutent clairement, nous étions donc dans les gradins à faire nos ongles, nous arrêtant de temps en temps pour relever la tête et suivre un minimum, pour s'informer, nous avions convenu d'arrêter de vivre quand les Cheerleaders seraient de retour.

-Dites, dit Rose, vous voulez un hot-dog, je vois le vendeur arriver.

-Notre vernis est sec, dis-je, allons-y ça nous fera bouger un peu.

Nous prîmes les commandes des garçons à crier aux joueurs de courir plus vite ou qu'ils arrêtent, ils vivent le match en fait, nous descendîmes quelques marches passant la commande, le monsieur il drague Rose en fait.

-Ton numéro et je t'offre les tiens, nous avec Ali', nous sommes trop moches pour y avoir droit.

-Non je paye le tout.

-Allez donne-le, il tenta un sourire en coin, ça n'a pas le même effet sur tous les mecs, nous les moches avions payés, nous étions à manger.

-Je t'ai dit je paye, mon numéro tu ne l'auras pas.

-T'auras pas tes hot-dogs alors.

-Oh mince, qu'elle punition, souffla-t-elle faussement déçue, Emmett s'était rapproché nous ignorant, il écoutait, le vilain il rit de la blague qui n'en n'est pas une de Rose.

-Je t'offre un dîner en échange.

-C'est toujours non, j'ai faim tu sais.

-Justement, raison de plus pour que je refuse de te donner ses misérables trucs, nous nous regardâmes avec Ali', nous sommes moches et notre nourriture est minable.

-Hé, intervint Emmett, il passa sa commande, toi, dit-il à Rose, je te paye les tiens pour te sortir de là et tu viens avec moi au restaurant.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle avec un large sourire, Emmett paya donc notre petit vendeur bien dépourvu quand la brise fut... non ça c'est une poésie des plus connu, Rose l'embrassa pour le remercier, nous laissâmes notre brave garçon qui se sentit un peu con et retournâmes à nos places, Emmett expliqua très rapidement à Edward et Jasper et se remit dans son match non sans une petite tape sur les fesses de Rose.

-Bon ça c'est fait, dit Ali', dites, j'ai une question, nous attendions avec Rose, Angie elle est bien plus distante avec vous non ? nous approuvâmes, pas désagréable mais...

-Plus distante c'est tout, dit Rose, enfin elle a ses phases hein, j'ai essayé de parler avec elle mais je n'en ai rien tiré, elle dit juste qu'elle laisse passer le temps, après niveau conneries elle est toujours pareil.

-Vous ne savez pas comment ça se passe avec son père ? demandai-je.

-Ben m'a dit que ça allait mieux, dit Rose, elle n'a pas dit qu'elle couchait mais c'est plus calme, Ben est comme avant par contre, tant mieux.

-Et l'université ? demanda Ali'.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je, elle ne se confit plus à moi, alors aucune idée.

-Elle se justifie à chaque fois avec Eddy, dit Ali', je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez du nouveau, nous secouâmes la tête négativement, un jour peut-être, sourit-elle.

-Elle te manque ? demandai-je.

-Elle est toujours là, dit toujours des conneries mais elle se contient la plupart du temps.

-Nous pouvons, dit Rose, nous refaire une soirée filature, là elle ne pourra pas se contenir d'une quelconque manière et nous non plus, ça vous tente ? nous approuvâmes et si ça ne change rien, nous aurons au moins essayé, nous sursautâmes au cri commun de la foule, ils criaient tous depuis le début mais là davantage, nous nous levâmes, regardant, je tournais ma tête vers chéri, il est énervé, je me rapprochais de lui.

-Chéri ? je suis consciente de prendre des risques, il se passe quoi ?

-C'est la pause.

-Et c'est pour ça tous ces cris ?

-Un joueur à fait un soleil, crotte j'avais raté ça, regarde ! il me montra le grand écran, j'eus un replay, plusieurs même, j'ai mal pour le monsieur, tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

-Non ça fait une sorte de soirée entre filles, nous papotons, il s'assit me mettant sur ses jambes, mes pieds sur mon fauteuil.

-Nous nous ferons une soirée tous les deux pour me rattraper.

-Nous savions que ça n'allait pas me passionner amour, il n'y a rien à rattraper, je barrais sur ma liste « vivre un match au stade », j'ai même réussi à reconnaître des joueurs ! Oh ! Je nous levais, retour de mes pompons, ça chéri, j'aime ! il me fit un sourire.

Je restais collée à lui pendant une partie de la reprise, il tente de me faire aimer, j'aime la violence entre les joueurs, c'est déjà un début, je le laissais savourer son match avec ses frères, nous avions une mission pipi avec les filles, nous nous promenions surtout, oui le match on s'en fout un peu, beaucoup... complètement. Ça ne nous empêcha pas de nous amuser, de manger surtout, nous compensons je crois.

Nous avions eu droit à un dernier coup de pompons ah oui l'équipe de nos hommes ont gagnés, ils sont en transe, nous étions descendu pour mieux voir les chorégraphies, eux étaient venus pour le match, nous pour ça, chacun y trouvent son compte au final, j'avais du ré-expliquer à Edward que je ne m'étais pas ennuyée mais que c'était pour moi ce que Helyos est pour lui, il avait rapidement saisi par la suite, l'avantage c'est qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur, nous avions réussi à sortir partant faire un tour ensuite.

Je venais de partir de chez les parents de Hayeta avec Sue, et j'en aurai la charge dès demain, samedi à pouponner, Sue ne pouvait pas, personne en fait alors je m'étais proposée, bien que gênés ils avaient accepté, moi j'étais impatiente, je restais sur La Push, nous marchions avec Sue pour rentrer chez elle, une petite trotte mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas.

-Je t'offre un café en arrivant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir.

-Avec du lait et un sucre, autant de lait que de café.

-Il y a des choses que mon papa ne te raconte pas ? riais-je, son rire fut accompagné de rougissements.

-Ton père, me dit-elle plus calmement, peu importe les discussions, il t'y intègre toujours, ton café je le sais quand je lui en ai proposé un pour la première fois c'était accompagné d'un « ma fille c'est... », elle eut un petit haussement d'épaule, c'est Charlie, il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, je souriais touchée. Tu sais ce que tu veux vraiment faire plus tard ?

-Ça sera certainement en lien avec Esmée, son travail, construire des choses de mes mains, ça m'apaise, c'est la seule chose où je parviens à me voir, dans un atelier, au calme ou à courir avec Esmée pour un client, chiner dans les magasins, enfin je me vois faire ça, elle me sourit en réponse.

-L'université tu es pressée d'y aller ?

-Pour les cours sur l'art et autres oui pas sur le fait d'avoir à partir d'ici.

-Tu ne seras jamais loin de Forks ou de La Push.

-Je sais mais je ne sais pas rentrer à la villa, chez mon père, j'aime bien, vivre seule avec Edward il me tarde de connaître mais un an même moins c'est court.

-Personne ne te dit de partir pour septembre, pourquoi ne pas rester quelques mois de plus ? Je reconnais que le trajet ça fait une trotte matin et soir, Edward en dirait quoi ?

-Il est plus de mon avis qu'autre chose, nous sommes partagés.

-Faites les deux, bien que ça fasse trois endroits différents, elle se fit pensive et soupira, c'est compliqué tout ça, sourit-elle.

-Nous aurons le temps d'y repenser.

-Vous ne partez pas à l'autre bout du monde non plus, tu la trouveras ta solution.

-C'est de laisser mon papa et Paul surtout, pareil pour la villa.

-Ton père ne sera pas seul, Paul non plus, Esmée et Carlisle travaillent sur Seattle, tout comme ton père.

-Oui mais...

-Dis-moi ou attendons d'être au chaud avec nos cafés.

-Attendons nos cafés.

Nous partîmes sur un autre sujet ou parfois nous laissâmes des petits silences s'installer, nous arrivâmes à sa maison nous installant dans la cuisine enfin moi j'étais assise, Sue préparait m'interdisant de toucher quoi que ce soit, elle se mit près de moi, papotant à nouveau.

-Pour tout à l'heure, dis-je, ce qui me dérange pour mon père c'est que je viens de le retrouver et Paul je lui ai demandé de venir et nous allons partir avec Edward, je trouve que ça fait court, je m'habitue à ma vie ici et je vais devoir reprendre un autre rythme dans peu de temps.

-Il y a toujours une solution, tu la trouveras comme je te l'ai dit et tout ira bien, Paul en venant chez vous il savait parfaitement que vous alliez en partir dans quelques mois, je pense qu'il restera avec Charlie et repartira de son côté sans toutefois trop s'éloigner, il ira bien, il va de mieux en mieux, ça ne changera pas, ton père tant que tu restes dans sa vie et que tu as Edward près de toi, il sera plus inquiet comme il a pu l'être.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-De vue oui, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé, davantage à l'époque où les parents de Jake sont partis, moins par la suite, ça te dérange ? j'eus une tête de conne.

-Non pourquoi ça serait le cas ? demandai-je étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas, je préfère te demander, j'avais toujours ma tête de conne au fait, ne t'embête pas avec ça.

-Je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat et te dire ce que j'ai dit à mon père, quoi qu'il se passe ou non, amis ou non, ça m'ira parfaitement, elle devint tel un coquelicot ou c'est moi qui est tellement rouge que ça déteint sur Sue.

-Non mais... je... je... non, je... tu, tu n'es pas là à part pour le fait de passer du temps avec toi, te connaître un peu mieux et te présenter les parents de Hayeta, je, je la vis avaler sa salive, je n'essaie pas de passer par toi pour me rapprocher de ton père, juste parce que ça me fait plaisir, ne te dis pas que je cherche une brèche ou quoi que ce soit, je regardais brièvement sur le côté, je ne te vois pas avec des arrières pensées en tête, elle bougea sa main nerveusement suffisamment pour renverser un peu de café, elle rougit encore plus, se leva et prit une éponge pour nettoyer se rasseyant.

-Hum, Sue... tout va bien tu le sais ?

-Désolée.

-Faut pas, je lui fis un petit sourire que je voulus rassurant, pourquoi tu prends pratiquement toujours des gants avec moi ? Je le fais peut-être aussi mais...

-J'ai peur d'être maladroite, reprit-elle, comme il y a quelques minutes, je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies des craintes à mon sujet, que tu te dises que je te parle pour un intérêt quelconque, j'ai peur de te blesser en fait, je reste la plupart du temps distante bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter.

-Ça a un lien avec Renée ? elle se sent mal je crois, Sue, tu vas bien ? Tu peux me parler, est-ce que ça a un lien avec ma mère ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle tout en approuvant.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je doucement.

-Par rapport à... Phoenix, je suis maman, je me dis qu'avec la relation que tu as eu avec elle, avoir une femme, mère de surcroît et de son âge autour de toi, je me dis parfois que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie, parce que ça te... ça te referait penser à elle, dans les bons moments ou mauvais, je me dis que si tu as d'excellentes relations, liens avec les autres tu es peut-être un peu plus méfiante ou distante avec les mères, après je sais qu'avec Esmée tout va bien mais ça te suffit peut-être, c'est pour ces raisons que j'ai attendu avant que l'on se voit toutes les deux, j'attendais que tu sois prête, chez Sam tu m'as invitée directement, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de mieux se connaître, je suis certainement encore maladroite et j'en suis désolée si c'est le cas.

-J'ai fui Esmée à un moment alors ce que tu penses n'est ni faux, ni maladroit, mais vrai, parfois encore ça arrive, tu peux me poser des questions Sue, j'y répondrai comme dans la cuisine chez mon père, vas-y... elle se fit pensive un instant.

-Pour Esmée pourquoi tu l'as fui ?

-Parce qu'elle me fait penser à Renée, enfin à la maman que j'avais, je clignais des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui venaient de monter, tout va bien, la rassurai-je, ma maman ça a été une Esmée en puissance à une époque, elle m'a aimée comme elle aime ses enfants mais pour ma part du jour au lendemain tout s'est arrêté, ou peut-être avant et je n'ai pas su le voir.

-Tu étais petite Bella.

-Justement qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille peut faire pour autant se faire haïr par la suite par la même personne.

-Je ne pense pas que ça ait un lien direct avec toi, la vie peut-être a fait qu'elle a changé, je ne l'excuse en rien, absolument pas, je ne le ferai jamais, la frustration qu'elle a laissé grandir en elle s'est rabattue sur toi ensuite malheureusement. Mais à nouveau elle n'a pas d'excuses, tu ne fais pas subir ça à ton enfant, peu importe ce qui arrive, j'ai perdu mon mari et jamais j'aurai oser mettre ma frustration, ma colère, ma peine sur mes enfants, je baissais mes yeux sur ma tasse, au contraire ça doit être un moteur.

-J'ai manqué le coche, soufflai-je.

-Non Bella, dit-elle doucement, regarde-moi, je le fis à moitié, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour capter mon regard, celle qui a manqué le coche Bella, ce n'est pas toi, c'est elle, même si la petite fille est des plus pénibles, désagréable, capricieuse il n'y a aucune excuses pour en arriver là, il y en a encore beaucoup moins pour le petite fille douce et aimante que tu as été...

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? chuchotai-je.

-Ton père... et en dépit de tout tu es restée douce et aimante, craintive et parfois apeurée mais nous ne pouvons pas te l'enlever, pas avec ton vécu, nous te rassurons, tu sais quand j'ai su, et encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que nous avons de la chance de te connaître de cette façon, ça aurait pu te changer complètement.

-Ça a été le cas, surtout il a y plus de deux ans maintenant, je me suis renfermée, j'étais différente d'ici, quand j'ai pris la décision de venir, je suis repartie à zéro autant que possible, la suite nous la connaissons, pour ce qui est du début de notre discussion nous passerons d'autres moments ensemble, la porte est ouverte.

-La mienne également, mes bras, mon cœur aussi, de femme ou de mère tu en prendras ce que tu veux, ce dont tu auras besoin, nous nous regardâmes un moment, je me contrôlais pour le moment, je remis mes yeux brouillés sur ma tasse.

-Je... je veux bien tes bras, là maintenant... chuchotai-je, je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendu jusqu'à ce que je l'entende se déplacer, j'avais toujours la tête baissée, je serrai mes yeux en sentant sa main sur mes cheveux et un baiser, elle me fit lâcher ma tasse de mes mains.

-Viens, souffla-t-elle, elle s'assit près de moi, me poussant doucement contre elle, ma joue sur le haut de son buste, ses bras autour de moi, je me raccrochais à l'un d'eux, je ne pleurais pas, j'avais refermé mes yeux, je me concentrais, je pleurai plus tard.

-Vous êtes là ? j'eus un sanglot, Esmée, vous... oh, je... je l'entendis souffler, mais non, sa voix tremblait.

-Tout va bien, lui dit Sue, il fallut peu de temps pour que Esmée se joigne à nous, elle posa un baiser sur ma joue.

Je pouvais me contrôler avec Sue, avec Esmée en plus, ce fut plus pénible de se reprendre, j'avais deux mamans qui m'entouraient et les meilleures que j'avais pu croiser, avec celle que j'avais eu, elles ne seraient pas de trop pour me donner ce qu'il me manquait le plus, l'amour d'une mère, alors j'ai craqué dans leurs bras, les laissant me réconforter et c'est de ça dont j'avais surtout besoin, du réconfort qu'une mère peut amener à sa fille. Yoda avait raison en disant que j'aurai beau avoir beaucoup de monde qui m'entoure, tant que je n'aurai pas une maman de substitution, mes problèmes, mes douleurs intérieures ne parviendront pas à être apaisées.

**Pov Edward.**

J'attendais Bella dans le salon de la villa, mes frères et sœurs eux aussi étaient là, nous l'attendions pour notre soirée cinéma, vendredi soir, une sorte de rituel, j'étais installé, couette, coussins tout était prêt, elle arriva, nous faisant un petit coucou de la main, Emmett avait préparé une petite remarque à la con mais se la garda en voyant ses yeux, elle me fit un petit sourire et retira son pull, avant de se glisser sous la couette et de se coller contre moi, je fis signe à Emmett de lancer le premier film, je la serrai contre moi, elle remonta la couette sur nos têtes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça c'est mal passé avec Sue ? elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Il y avait Esmée aussi.

-Trop de mamans ?

-Ou pas assez pendant trop longtemps, elle écrasa son visage contre mon torse.

Je ne posais plus de questions, c'était simple à comprendre, elle bougea juste pour retirer mon haut, elle s'écrasa contre moi, elle avait baissé la couette que je puisse respirer, je caressais son dos, embrassais sa tête régulièrement, sa main crispée dans le mien, je rassurais les autres rapidement, ils ne regardèrent plus dans notre direction par la suite, je fis tout ce qu'il pouvait la détendre, les caresses dans son dos ou ses cheveux, masser sa nuque, ça finit par fonctionner.

-Mon ange tu veux que nous montions ? elle me regarda enfin.

-Non, je me baissais me mettant face à elle, le bout de ses doigts sur ma mâchoire, je vais bien.

J'acquiesçai posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux, je recommençais, la légère pression de ses doigts sur ma mâchoire me firent continuer, elle baissa sa tête, je me redressais, elle poussa le coussin le laissant sur le canapé pour nous cacher certainement, je me retrouvais sur elle, continuant à nous embrasser, sa main contre mon cou réclamant ma langue, sans empressement pas au début du moins mais ça venait de Bella, Bella toujours qui me fit poser davantage de mon poids sur elle, nous laissâmes nos visages contre celui de l'autre le temps de reprendre notre souffle, elle le fit plus rapidement que moi visiblement, elle releva sa tête, posant sa bouche contre la mienne, l'écrasant plutôt quelques secondes, elle manqua d'air pour de bon, je me redressais pour la laisser respirer, j'en profitais pour le faire aussi vite que possible, au cas où ça lui reprenne, je posais des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, son front, son cou, elle soupira de bien-être, elle baissa ses mains sur le haut de mon torse, je frottais nos nez, j'y gagnais son sourire, la meilleure des récompenses dans ce genre de situation.

-Tu as mangé mon ange ?

-Oui un peu.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose si tu veux, elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Ça implique de bouger et ça je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu pourrais te détendre avec une douche rapide pendant que je prépare tout et ensuite nous ne bougerons plus, je te nourrirais de câlins, nous échappâmes un rire, j'ai fait mieux... j'ai fait pire aussi, son rire se fit plus audible, ça ne vaut pas « ton Graal » raillais-je, elle eut un rire con.

-Je pense à un jeune chanteur, dit-elle pensive, je soupirais et me levais.

-Va te laver, elle se leva, si toi même tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, qui le fera ? elle se remit à rire en bas des marches, je soufflais soulagé quand je ne la vis plus, Emmett mit pause.

-Ça va ?

-Oui ça ira je pense.

-Sue traumatise alors, conclut Jasper.

-Maman était là aussi, ils grimacèrent.

-C'est salaud, reconnut Rose, je ne pus que approuver.

-Remettez le film, je vais lui faire à manger.

Ils se remirent dans le film, j'allais à la cuisine, préparant un plateau avec tout ce qu'elle préfère, tube de chocolat compris, je déposais tout sur la table basse, mes parents rentrèrent, ma mère nous embrassa et monta rapidement sûrement pour ne pas traumatiser davantage ma Bella, je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Elle redescendit peu après leur passage, mon maillot de foot en guise de pyjama, elle mangea me faisant un grand sourire pour le chocolat, elle le garda comme biberon, son dos contre mon torse m'en donnant de temps en temps.

Nous ne revînmes pas sur le sujet durant la soirée, j'eus la confirmation que je serai nounou demain, je pourrai me faire des films, je ne fais que de le penser, Bella ne saura rien.

Samedi.

**Pov Edward.**

Actuellement, il est 12h et je suis en train de donner le biberon dans le salon de Charlie, Bella s'occupe du lit parapluie, moi j'avais abandonné avant de l'envoyer par la fenêtre, Bella avait aussi abandonné mais parce qu'elle était à me fixer niaisement sur le fauteuil, je riais nerveusement plusieurs fois, à chaque fois elle me répétait la même phrase « c'est trop mignon ».

-Bébé, ouvre le lit, dis-je en me retenant de rire, elle se leva en grommelant, mon sourire disparut, quelques secondes lui avaient suffi, elle était de retour sur le fauteuil avec son sourire de retour, comment tu fais ?

-Je t'apprendrai.

-Tu as la poussette aussi ?

-Non je leur ai pris le porte bébé.

-Nous pouvons aller nous promener après, son gloussement me fit siffler.

-Je me reprends, je me reprends, dit-elle rapidement, tu veux aller où ? Nous avons le siège auto alors c'est où tu veux, elle aime bien les trajets en voiture en plus.

-Port Angeles ?

-Acheter des petites choses pour Hayeta ?

-Par exemple, sourirais-je, elle s'emballe à nouveau, je regardais la petite qui s'était endormie, elle a pas fait son rot je fais comment ? Je panique un peu, je retirais le biberon et sursautais comme un con quand elle se remit à boire, j'ignore le mélange de pouffement et de gloussement qui proviennent du fauteuil, j'apprenais que les bébés sont fourbes par la même occasion, c'est apaisant également, on la ramène pour quelle heure ?

-Fin de journée, vers 19h.

-Ils partaient où ?

-Ils travaillaient, leur nounou ne pouvait pas, ils étaient coincés. Mais ils culpabilisaient de me la laisser, faut pas, dit-elle tout sourire.

-Tu as réussi à te contrôler devant eux ?

-J'ai été raisonnable dirons-nous, Bella reprit le biberon vide, je te laisse faire son petit rot, j'avais eu un cours tout à l'heure.

J'appliquais ma leçon, tapotant doucement son dos, j'avais peur qu'elle vomisse aussi, ça irait en partie dans mon oreille, j'avais posé un lange sur mon épaule au cas où, je me levais marchant dans le salon, j'allais à le fenêtre, attendant, j'échappais un rire quand elle le sortit, comment un si petit bébé peut sortir des trucs pareil, même Bella en riait dans la cuisine, nous allâmes la rejoindre, oui on se fait des petits films avec Bella.

Je lui laissais tout de même le soin de s'occuper de la couche pleine, c'est violent quand même, je m'étais réfugié dans une autre pièce, elle termina de la préparer, nous prîmes tout ce qui nous était nécessaire et allâmes à la voiture, là aussi je laissais Bella jouer à « attache bébé » trop compliqué, elle l'a mis derrière mon fauteuil et nous pûmes prendre la route ensuite, je fis le mec responsable sur la route, même Bella en fut épatée, Hayeta était en pleine discussion avec je ne sais quoi, tant qu'elle ne pleure pas c'est que ça va, oui j'ai perdu Bella à plusieurs reprises, elle pensait même à changer les musiques dès qu'un terme ne convenait pas à un bébé, elle finit par la couper en râlant.

-Tu le sais qu'elle ne comprend pas se genre de mots ? riais-je.

-J'aurai dû prendre un cd de comptines.

-Non, dis-je sans sourire, non pas ça, ça lobotomise.

-Je vais en acheter un pour le retour.

-Je rentre en bus, soufflais-je, à son rire elle avait entendu, je vais les avoir en tête après.

-Sauf si tu détournes les paroles dans ta tête, c'est ce que je faisais pour éviter la migraine, parfois il y a des messages codés, c'est comme dans les Disney.

-Les Disney Emmett m'avait montré, pour les comptines vu que je n'en n'écoute pas tous les jours, elle pouffa, je ne pourrai pas te dire, mais je ferai ça au retour.

-Tu es d'accord alors ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non, reconnut-elle, je soupirais.

Nous finîmes par arriver sur Port Angeles, la petite s'était endormie, pour le porte-bébé, ça c'était jouer à shi-fu-mi, j'avais gagné, elle l'eut encore plus mauvaise que pour Hikuma quand nous étions partis la chercher, je gagne toujours, je la laissais là encore m'arnacher, à régler, elle s'assura que Hayeta était bien couverte avant de l'installer, elle était concentré ma Bella, sourcil légèrement froncé, je remis ma veste ensuite, elle passa le sac en bandoulière, ferma la voiture et nous étions partis, je lui remis son petit bonnet, elle dormait toujours, tétine dans la bouche, n'empêche je kiffe et nous fûmes repartis dans notre film, la main de Bella dans la mienne, nous nous regardions et rîmes bêtement, regardant devant nous par la suite.

**Pov Bella.**

Si une seule ose baver je la bute, je jetais des petits regards furtifs aux personnes que nous croisions, oui il se prend des regards, je ne me privais pas pour les regarder froidement, bandes de connes, la mamie encore ça va, j'accepte, mais qu'elle ne recommence pas, c'est ça passe ton chemin, je marmonnais en tournant ma tête pour ne pas que Edward me voit pester, j'arrêtais d'avancer en regardant le magasin que nous étions en train de passer, des jouets.

-Tu crois que si nous la pourrissons un peu ça va les déranger ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui clairement mais pourquoi se priver ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules, j'attrapais un panier, je sais déjà ce qu'ils ont à peu près, j'ai fait ma fourbe, je préparais mon plan.

-Je me doute bien, rit-il., il embrassa le bonnet de Hayeta, je soupirais niaisement.

-Tu es content là hein ? raillais-je, il échappa un rire, tu vas me faire encore plus peur par la suite je le sais.

-À Noël tu m'as dit 22, je me dis que là je vais encore gagner des années, je m'étouffais, mais si tu verras en fin de journée, tu me diras « fais-moi un bébé », j'eus une tête des plus sceptique, à son sourire il se moque de moi, j'en soufflais soulagée, encore une fois merci, dit-il faussement vexé.

-Faut jouer avant, tu sais mon papa il commence à peine à mettre ton « sexy back » dans la partie de son cerveau « ne pas ouvrir » ne lui donne pas une raison de vraiment te tuer et de t'enterrer dans les bois, il grimaça, pour le moment soyons une sorte de tonton et tata, des nounous d'un jour, c'est déjà bien.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non encore une fois, souriais-je, nous étions arrivés devant les jouets de son âge.

Nous cherchâmes un jouet amusant, petit bébé finit par se réveiller, je la laissais émerger doucement, lui montrant un premier jouet, un deuxième, je la sortis du porte bébé la découvrant, oui j'ai ri comme une bécasse en retirant son bonnet, petits cheveux électrique, nous lui en fîmes découvrir plusieurs, elle en choisit deux, dont un qui fait du bruit, le truc qui en fin de journée vous a donné la migraine assurément, elle retourna sur Edward, la prochaine étape ce fut les vêtements faisant une pause café entre deux, j'ignorai les regards d'idiotes, je ne voulais pas me pourrir mon après-midi pour elles. Achats terminés et cd acheté sous mon sourire sadique envers Edward et il fut largement temps de la ramener, changée, nourri, tout sourire, enfin le temps d'arriver à La Push elle dormait, sur la route, Edward avait ri tout seul, ça y est son cerveau est détourné pour les comptines, nous gardâmes le cd, au cas où, une prochaine fois.

-Ah ouais vous avez changé vos délires, railla Jake, nous rîmes nerveusement, vous passez d'un monde à l'autre, viens voir tonton, il prit la petite, nous sortîmes les sacs du coffre, ils vont vous tuer, je ne veux pas manquer ça.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à leur maison, un peu plus loin que celle de Sue, ils furent content de retrouver leur fille, nous remerciant je ne sais combien de fois, moins en voyant les sacs.

-Cadeau ! dis-je avec un grand sourire et en leur tendant.

-Mais non ! râla la maman.

-Mais si ! dis-je enjouée.

-Il ne fallait pas, nous haussâmes les épaules avec Edward, parfaitement synchrone.

-Jake nous a dit que si, dit Edward, je me gardais de rire.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! J'ai dit qu'ils allaient vous tuer.

-Si on ne ramenait rien, oui nous savons, tu nous as prévenu, alors arriver les mains vides, oh il est bon amour, j'y croyais pratiquement, ils plombèrent Jake du regard.

-Mais ne les croyez pas merde, je lui mis une claquette.

-Ne sois pas grossier devant les enfants, il me regarda de travers, la maman de Hayeta regarda dans les sacs, vu son sourire elle aime les vêtements, elle avait six nouvelles tenues, petites chaussures comprises et deux pyjamas.

-Ils mentent.

-On ne se permettrait pas, dit Edward, vraiment, leur dit-il, il nous l'a demandé, il a dit que c'était comme une coutume, ne jamais venir les mains vides quand on a gardé un bébé, quelque chose dans le genre, ça nous a fait plaisir quoi qu'il en soit. Je sais Jake va le frapper une fois que nous serons sorti.

Ils nous remercièrent à nouveau, n'omettant pas de regarder Jake de travers, je me retenais de rire, je ne voulais pas détruire ce que Edward avait si admirablement réussi à faire, nous ne nous attardâmes pas, préférant les laisser entre eux et s'occuper de leur fille, nous avions bien précisé qu'au besoin, si nous étions là, ils ne devaient pas hésiter.

-Vous, nous dit Jake, vous m'attendez ! il l'a mauvaise.

-Sinon essaie de revoir avec eux vos coutumes, dit Edward, comme ça plus personne ne sera mis dans l'embarras, il me pressa légèrement le dos pour me faire sortir, ce que nous fîmes, Jake fut appelé, marche vite chérie, à peine dans la voiture il reprit rapidement la route, riant connement, je ne pus que suivre, allez on fête ça, il mit le cd de Hayeta, j'explosais de rire, j'en pleurais tranquillement le laissant conduire jusqu'à chez mon père, mon rire repartit, mon papa et Paul étaient là, musique toujours à fond, je sortis en me baissant pour rire, respirer, contact coupé.

-Vous ne vous arrangez pas, rit mon père.

-Tout dépend du point de vue, rit Paul, Eddy la connerie c'est quoi ? Je la connais cette tête, petite chose tu vas y arriver ?

-Non, riais-je, j'en avais des crampes d'estomac, mal à la mâchoire, plus de souffle, mon papa m'aida à rentrer, je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Je parvins à me reprendre, j'allais dans la salle de bains pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, j'évitais le salon ou Edward racontait sa connerie, je pouffais malgré moi à plusieurs reprises en entendant des brides, je fermais la porte et allais me doucher, ça allait passer.

Après manger mon père était parti en patrouille emmenant fiston N°1 avec lui (mon chéri pour celles qui ne suivent pas), fiston N°2 m'avait aidé à tout ranger, nous étions dans le canapé à regarder la télé. Il ressortit un bavoir de la petite entre les coussins.

-Tu parles d'une nounou.

-C'est un bavoir, pas un doudou.

-Ça commence par ça...

-Tu vas être chiant c'est ça ? il me fit un petit sourire de merdeux, tu ne peux pas être normal ?

-Pour moi c'est ça être normal.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, soupirais-je, ne pas être chiant ce n'est pas possible pour toi.

-Soit je suis chiant avec toi, soit on se traumatise, à choisir... je grimaçais, voilà tu comprends, le « enfin » fut mimé, ma claque fut audible, arrête de faire ça bordel, c'est quoi ce réflexe de merde ?

-Un réflexe de merde, il souffla par le nez, ça veut dire que je le gonfle, je suis fière, il fixa la télé, ses bras tendus sur le dossier, une jambe qui sautille, mon papa c'est sa moustache, chéri... tiens chéri il sautille pas, pourquoi il sautille pas ?

-T'es combien dans ton cerveau ? j'éclatais de rire, non mais je veux une réponse sérieuse, j'essaie de compter mais elles se confondent la plupart du temps.

-Au final ça n'en fait qu'une.

-Oh les discussions de merde qu'on peut avoir, c'est flippant, trouve-nous un sujet.

-La dernière fois tu n'as pas voulu que nous parlions de mes ongles alors je fais un blocage maintenant.

-Comment il fait Eddy ? j'échappais un rire.

-Il m'aime, je l'avais dit un peu niaisement, à son regard il trouvait que c'était trop niais lui aussi, je me tassais dans le siège, je savais qu'il me regardait, je tripotais le bavoir de Hayeta, hum... ça m'a fait plaisir de jouer la nounou aujourd'hui.

-Je me doute.

-Et j'ai pleuré aussi avec Sue, Esmée est arrivée, enfin voilà, ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation.

-Tu ferais une bonne maman Bella.

-Pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être « l'enfant », la nounou.

-La nounou tu l'es déjà avec nous tous.

-Et tu veux un doudou c'est ça ? Je vais t'acheter un doudou, une chose que tu seras obligée de garder et bien honteux.

-Question souvent posée mais pourquoi tu t'emballes ?

-Parce que vous en redemandez à chaque fois, je vous inquiète mais vous m'en voudriez de ne pas avoir de temps en temps, une araignée au plafond ! je lui fis un énorme sourire, tu auras ton doudou d'amour, tu lui feras des câlins à l'abri des regards.

-Tu crains, il se leva perplexe sûrement, j'attrapais le bas de son tee-shirt le forçant à se rasseoir, je serrai son bras, ma joue sur son biceps. Mon but, le stresser autant que possible.

-Une vache ? il tourna sa tête, un visage dépressif, il me fit penser à Edward.

-Quel rapport avec une vache, si tu cherches quelque chose qui me corresponde tu fais fausse route.

-Mais justement, je lancerai de bonnes rumeurs de merde, déjà le doudou et ensuite j'inventerai au fur et à mesure des histoires sur toi et une passion cachée sur les vaches, il soupir et maintenant il regarde le plafond, nuque contre le dossier, tu réfléchis sur comment réaliser mon meurtre parfaitement ? Il échappa son rire, mais rire de dépressif, stalactite mon chaton ou me donner à manger aux cochons, tu n'as que ces deux solutions, tu t'ennuierais après, ça te détendrait c'est certain, mais qu'est-ce que tu ferai sans moi ? il se leva à nouveau, je tentai bien de le rattraper comme auparavant, reviens chaton ! je le perdis de vue, riant bêtement, j'ai réussi à l'épuiser, je vais me préparer psychologiquement pour le prochain round.

Je me levais pour nous faire un café, je ramenais le cendrier et ses cigarettes, me réinstallant dans le canapé, j'eus le temps de terminer ma tasse avant qu'il ne revienne, il reprit la sienne partant dans la cuisine, je patientais sagement, regardant la télé, j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre que je me retrouvais avec un épais morceau de scotch sur la bouche.

-Enlève-le et j'entoure toute ta tête avec, la menace et sérieuse en fait.

Il se réinstalla, le sourire fut sur son visage, je fixais le rouleau de scotch, je parle du gros et gris, vous savez le bien solide, celui qui déjà me fait souffrir quand sera venu le temps de le retirer, je pense aussi que j'ai perdu mon jeu, c'est un total échec, il est doué mon chaton, il termina son café, s'alluma une cigarette et passa son bras sur mes épaules.

-Quelle bonne soirée, soupira-t-il, si tous les soirs ça pouvait être comme ça, ça serait parfait, non ? il se mit à rire, sortit son téléphone et immortalisa cet instant, il embrassa ma tête, tu as raison ma Wakanda, sans toi ça serait pire que chiant, il reprit un visage sérieux, attrapa son scotch et m'attacha les mains dans le dos, au cas où ça te prenne, je vais aller faire un tour, je le fixais paniquée, il souffla et retira, non arracha mon scotch de la bouche, je ne pus que crier.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser !

-Tu ne peux penser me gonfler et attendre de moi que je ne fasse rien, ton père et ton Eddy vont revenir, ils te sauveront, ils restent les héros, je reste le connard, monde parfait, une dernière chose ? il trouva bien de scotcher mes chevilles.

-Ne me laisse pas, dis-je paniquée, tu ne peux pas me laisser !

-Il le faut, dit-il très sérieux, où que j'aille je serai toujours là.

-Non puisque tu t'en vas !

-Je ne serai pas loin... ou si, dit-il pensif.

-Reste ! Ça le fait rire, il me remit mon scotch, me débattre fut inutile, il me fixa en souriant, assis sur la table basse.

-Cante washte yama kahi, mon « hein » fut écrasé contre ce foutu scotch, la résine c'est sur ses yeux que je la collerai, ne me regardes pas comme ça, allez je m'en vais ma petite chose, je te laisse la télé, il embrassa ma tête, et cet enfoiré il est vraiment parti.

J'avais bien tenté de me détacher de multiples manières, mais en vain, j'avais abandonné de vouloir sautiller jusqu'à la cuisine, prendre un couteau et tenter de couper ce qui entourait mes mains, trop dangereux, j'avais rarement autant pesté contre quelqu'un, moins de trente minutes étaient passées avant que mes héros n'arrivent, dans sa folie, connard les avait prévenu visiblement, je le pris comme ça, parce que là, ils rient et moi je les plombe du regard. Edward se mit en face de moi pendant que mon père détachait mes mains et mes pieds.

-Mon ange, tu veux que je te retire celui sur ta bouche ? après réflexion j'approuvais.

-Avant, dit mon père, je le fixais en plissant des yeux, non ne fait pas ça, je tiens juste à ce que tu te souviennes que nous, nous y sommes pour rien, je reportais mon regard sur Edward.

-Prête ? je pleurnichais quand il prit un petit morceau, à trois... un, deux... je criais, il n'avait pas attendu trois, je posais ma main sur ma bouche.

-Dieu merci tu n'as pas ma moustache, dit mon papa des plus soulagés, je ne pus que rire, les nerfs sûrement, je me repris rapidement néanmoins.

-Ça y est elle revient à elle papa Charlie, n'oublie pas, le méchant c'est Paul.

-Je le tuerai, sifflais-je, il m'a laissé toute seule.

-Il nous a prévenu, dit mon père, il riait, je tiens à ce que tu le saches.

-Vous avez ri hein ? ils eurent une légère grimace.

-Mais pas beaucoup, tempéra Edward, nous avons paniqué en t'imaginant tenter de te libérer seule.

-Fiston N°2 avait de toute façon bloqué le tiroir des couverts, il n'avait rien laissé à ta portée.

-Et si nous nous étions fait cambrioler ? Ou tiens le feu...

-Tu vas bien, dit mon père, il nous a prévenu.

-Tu prends sa défense, alors que moi, ta fille, il m'a attachée et abandonnée !

-Il reviendra avec moi au cours de self-défense.

-Je le frapperai chérie et nous vengerais.

-Je me vengerai aussi, je ne lui causes plus pendant, pendant je ne sais combien de temps, ça lui apprendra, de toute façon il trouve que je parle trop, ça lui fera plaisir mais vous verrez il regrettera.

-Même pour l'insulter tu vas parvenir à te retenir ? me demanda mon papa étonné.

-Je l'écrirai... non ! Je l'ignorerai, c'est pire, ah ! Il va le regretter, je ne suis pas si fatigante comme fille en plus, ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais que de dire de la merde, je me levais partant dans la cuisine en ruminant, tu vas voir ton doudou sifflais-je, je vais te pourrir ta réputation, je te traquerai lors d'un de tes rendez-vous, débarquerai juste pour te tendre ton doudou avec un « tiens, tu ne feras pas de crise de panique comme ça » et ça devant ta conquête d'un soir, ou une réplique plus cinglante, je te foutrai la honte et...

-Mon ange, il n'est pas là.

-De quel côté tu es ? il siffla, toi aussi papa !

-Nous sommes du tien, répondit-il, les gentils c'est nous, tu veux ton bol de céréales ?

-Oui, boudai-je.

J'avais été chiante, je suis capable de le réaliser, j'avais ruminé, attendu que l'autre tordu rentre mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Edward l'avait eu au téléphone, il ne rentrait pas, flippette, je n'avais pas dit une seule insulte en espèce de fond, rien, je ne le laisserai pas gagner ce jeu là... pour me détendre j'allais devoir le faire payer à une certaine personne, pas de ma responsabilité, celle de trou de cul.

**Pov Edward**

Journée de cours, je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur pour une fois, Bella toujours des plus contrariée et sortir toute sorte de vengeance contre Paul, elle en avait même parlé dans ses rêves, il est, on peut le dire mal barré, il le savait puisqu'il ne rentrait pas, soit disant un chantier, à la maison aucun de nous n'avait cru à son excuse et bien sûr que tout le monde a reçu la photo de Bella ligotée. Vu son regard en sortant de la voiture, personne ne la charria sur le parking, les rires furent intérieures quand ça la concernait, extérieurs quand ils concernaient Paul.

-Excepté insulter Paul, dit Emmett, tu comptes faire quoi de ta journée ?

-Notre jouet est là aujourd'hui ? nous rîmes tous.

-Elle est là et bien là, dit Angie.

-Chouette, Angie... nous ne rîmes plus du tout.

-Je te dis oui, mais établissons un plan pour un peu plus tard, Bella fut déçue, tu verras tu seras heureuse !

-Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ?

-Bah faut voir en fait, viens avec moi ! elles partirent devant.

-Bon Eddy nous revoilà partis pour un tour.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, dis-je à Ben, tant qu'Angie arrête de faire sa traumatisée ça me va, je leur accorde la prochaine.

-Je vais te suivre, laissons-les se retrouver... à nos dépends il faut bien se l'avouer.

-Vous le regretterez, nous dit Emmett, j'entends leurs rires de merde d'ici.

-Ne disons rien, laissons-nous surprendre, dit Rose, au fait Eddy, ta Bella nous l'embarquons pour une filature bientôt et non tu n'as pas le choix.

-Elle m'avait déjà prévenu mégère blonde, elle pinça ma joue.

-Tu es mignon... Ali', Jasper, on laisse les amygdales de l'autre et on y va, ça y est je vais être de mauvaise humeur.

Je rejoignis Bella toujours en discussion avec Angie, toujours hystériques, l'une comme l'autre, téléphone en main et rapidement planqués à notre arrivée.

-Amour ! elle me sauta dessus avant de m'embrasser, je suis de bonne humeur, elle pouffa, à tout à l'heure les copains ! Elle leur fit signe de la main sans les regarder.

-En gros on te dérange ? demanda Jasper.

-Ah... tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole ?

-OK... courage Eddy. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux, avançant vers notre salle.

-Alors les bébés font partis de votre plan ?

-Pour le moment non.

-Tu as ta tête de conneries, elle se planta devant moi, tuant son rire en m'embrassant plusieurs fois, je la gardais contre moi, ma main contre le bas de son dos, c'est pour quand ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, prenant juste ma main et nous faisant rentrer dans notre salle, nous nous assîmes, son petit sourire clairement affiché sur les lèvres, elle ne me dirait rien, mon bon vieux stress fut de retour, il se fit davantage ressentir quand je n'eus pas les mêmes cours qu'elle, là je savais qu'elle pouvait préparer ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle le voulait. Je dus attendre la pause du midi pour la retrouver, déjà installée me gardant ma chaise comme si quelqu'un allait la prendre, elle riait tout en tentant de mesurer son rire, je cherchais les bébés du regard mais rien, il ne manquait que Rose à notre table.

-Chéri, bon appétit ! rit-elle, sa main sur mon dossier.

-Vous l'avez fait votre connerie ? demandai-je, elles haussèrent les épaules en même temps avant de se remettre à rire bêtement, autant que je me prépare psychologiquement.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Ben, j'ai au moins quelqu'un avec qui partager ça, Rose finit par arriver, plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ? demandai-je, elle s'assit et posa sa tête entre ses mains, Rose ? nous la regardions tous inquiets.

-Une petite minute, s'il vous plaît.

-Ma puce ? demanda Emmett, Rose releva son visage à moitié, tu me stress là !

-Si ça ne vas pas mange un morceau, Rose se figea et trembla.

-Par pitié, que l'on ne parle pas de nourriture, elle souffla et se mit à fixer tour à tour Bella et Angela, je fis la navette entre elles, elles regardèrent Rose un petit air bien trop innocent à mon goût, nous soupirâmes tous, c'est vous hein ? Ça ne peut être que vous, j'avais pourtant espéré !

Angela et Bella se mirent à glousser, avant de se mettre à rire d'une manière des plus stressante, je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, m'attendant au pire, elles rirent davantage, essayant de se contenir, elles firent même des pauses avant de repartir dans la démence.

-Hum... de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Bella.

-Vous savez très bien, merde les filles vous déconnez !

-Bein, quoi ? demanda Angela.

-''Bein quoi'' ? dit Rose, OK nous la détestons mais ça...

-Rose, éclaire-nous ! demanda Jasper nerveux.

-Oui, je vais le faire, les filles vous êtes sûres d'assumer votre truc ? elles se regardèrent et chuchotèrent, elles émirent un nouveau rire stressant.

-Hé Rose, dit Angela, tu penses avoir les tripes de raconter ? Rose gémit, Angela et Bella repartirent dans un rire hystérique, je stressais de plus en plus, si Rose réagissait comme ça...

-Bell', qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demandai-je blasé, elle me regardait avec la bouille d'une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise, je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue en souriant, elle rougit un peu.

-Eddy souffla Rose, je me tournais vers elle, continuant à caresser la joue de Bella, nos deux timbrées ici présentes...

-Merde, vous pouvez arrêter avec vos rires de merde ? s'énerva Emmett, elles se calmèrent et fixèrent leurs mains, nous remercions tous Emmett.

-Je ne sais même pas comment annoncer ça...

-Faut que ça sorte, souffla Bella, tête baissée, Angela pouffa et se tût.

-Vas-y dit ! demandai-je, Rose prit une inspiration, Angela et Bella se baissèrent dans leur chaises.

-Les filles... elles fixèrent Rose, penaudes, bah oui, vous pouvez merde ! Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit pour une semaine là, elles grimacèrent, les filles, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses, on ne met pas ça dans le casier des gens aussi cons soit-il, c'est compris ? elles acquiescèrent.

-Jessica ? demanda Ben, Rose approuva.

-Elles ont... faudra m'expliquer comment d'ailleurs, mit des... boyaux dans le casier de l'autre, nous nous figions tous et posions nos yeux sur Bella et Angela qui étaient passées au rouge, j'avais buggé, j'étais dans le couloir quand elle a ouvert son casier et que ça a dégouliné sur ses jambes, merde j'en ai des frissons, Angela et Bella pouffèrent, les filles !

-Pardon... souffla Bella.

-Mais... mais c'est trop bon ! Angela partit dans un fou rire, bientôt suivie de Bella, je pris nerveusement l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts, Emmett tapota mon épaule, je relevais mon visage, Alice était blanche comme un linge, elle eut un hoquet d'horreur et se mit sur Jasper, qui la réconforta, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, pendant qu'il lançait des regards assassins aux filles qui continuaient à rire, Rose, sur ses jambes vraiment ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, vraiment, ça a fini sur ses chaussures, elle a crié comme une démente, ses copines aussi, sérieux les filles c'est crade !

-Justement ! dit Bella, Angie ! elles se tapèrent dans la main, mes frères et sœurs me regardaient suppliant, je soupirais blasé et me levais, faisant lever Bella au passage, je la soulevais sur mon épaule, chéri ! je sortais de la cafétéria et la posais sur le petit muret, elle continuait à me stresser avec son rire.

-Bella... soupirais-je, elle me regarda moqueuse, m'imita et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, je riais malgré moi blasé, elle tapa dans ses mains, très contente de sa connerie, je me repris et bloquais ses mains avec les miennes, chérie, calme-toi... elle se reprit difficilement.

-Mais c'est drôle, des boyaux ! Le boucher nous a regardé bizarrement mais pas grave.

-Tu m'étonnes, soufflais-je, elle commença à rire, Bella !

-Pardon, elle prit de grandes inspirations.

-Attends... quand tu as été voir un boucher ? Elle réprima son rire, Bella...

-J'ai eu un prof absent, alors...

-Mais j'ai les clés de la voiture et Ben a les siennes, lequel des bébés ? elle murmura contrariée en regardant son pied qu'elle balançait, elle a 5 ans, j'ai un début de migraine, je relevais son menton, alors, elle pouffa, quoi ?

-Ça fait un peu « dis à papa ».

-Tu ne veux pas la fessée aussi, son sourire fut intéressé, ne change pas de sujet ! râlais-je, elle me rapprocha d'elle me mettant entre ses jambes, tu ne me feras pas oublier.

-Tu es sexy quand t'es fâché, c'est pour ça que je fais des conneries.

-C'est surtout une excuse de merde et qui ne marche pas, elle mordit légèrement ma lèvre inférieure embrassant ma mâchoire avant d'aller dans mon cou, elle me fit sentir sa langue, je m'écartais rapidement, tu triches, elle descendit, prit ma main et nous fit retourner à table, je sais je me suis fait avoir, j'avais dit aussi que je ne dirai rien quoi qu'elle fasse cette fois-ci.

-Rose je t'accompagne chercher à manger ! Bella se leva emmenant Rose avec elle, Angie mangeait tranquillement, sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, je surveillais Bella qui faisait des bisous sur la joue de Rose, pour s'excuser sûrement, j'espère.

Elles revinrent à table, Rose grignota, les seules qui ne furent pas perturbées furent Angie et Bella, mais rien de bien étonnant quand on y pense, j'étais à imaginer la scène décrite par Rose.

-Vous avez fait comment ? finis-je par demander.

-Une boîte avec des boyaux, dit Angie, un fil de fer relié à la porte du casier et à ladite boîte qui font que quand tu ouvres le casier seul une partie se soulève, ça fait un levier, l'avantage c'est qu'elle ouvre rarement son casier doucement, elle regarde toujours autour d'elle, elle est coupable.

-Donc ce n'est pas vous qui avez mis ça en place, dit Jasper, trop élaboré.

-Tu insinues que nous sommes trop stupides ? demanda Bella.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez réfléchis, vous ne réfléchissez pas avec vos coups foireux.

-Halloween c'était réfléchi, dit Bella, et ça ne sert à rien de dire que les bébés ont aidés, leurs classes sont en sorties ce matin, nous nous améliorons, reconnaissez-le, elle tapa dans la main d'Angie.

-Maintenant vous pouvez stresser pour de bonnes raisons, ajouta Angie.

-La prochaine fois ça sera quoi ? demanda Emmett.

-Un trou, une forêt, un projet qui remonte, dit Bella, qui veux faire la sorcière ? Daskiya ?

-J'étudie la merde en ce moment, dit très sérieusement Angie, celui qui a craché son eau c'est Emmett, nous avons Hikuma, Hayeta, Helyos, mais nous laisserons sûrement le bébé innocent de côté, Bella approuva, nous avons des animaux.

-Tu étudies quoi dans la merde ? demanda Jasper écœuré.

-Combien de temps ça reste mou, nous fûmes plusieurs à soupirer dégoûtés, non, pas Bella, elle rit, c'est important de savoir.

-Non sérieusement... Ben souffla, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Tu peux être Daskiya, lui proposa Angie, Rose abandonna de manger, nous avions tous abandonnés, Angie et Bella avaient simplement terminés, je suis rassasiée ! Sortons si vous avez fini.

Ce fut beau de tous soupirer tout en se levant, elles partirent devant en chantonnant, nous nous assîmes sur les marches, nous avions le temps pour le coup, Bella se mit entre mes jambes en restant sur le côté, je l'écoutais partir dans ses idées avec Angie, je finissais par en rire avec les autres, ça m'avait manqué de ne pas les voir comme ça, ça reste épuisant mais peu importe, encore moins quand Bella se mit à pleurer de rire, qu'elles fassent leurs conneries, le mieux que l'on puissent faire c'est de participer pour garder un contrôle dessus.

-Ali ! Que proposes-tu ? demanda Angie.

-Je ne sais même plus où nous nous étions arrêtés, ses extensions sont toujours là, je vais y réfléchir.

-Rose ? demanda Bella.

-Je me réserve pour notre filature... par contre plus de boyaux pitié, elles approuvèrent, je suis sérieuse.

-Nous aussi, dit Bella, une fois pas deux, elle se tourna vers moi, tu ne perdras pas tes beaux cheveux comme ça.

-Y en a une, elle s'est fait recadrer, railla Emmett, Bella le regarda, pour que tu sois aussi lèche-cul, c'est obligé, c'est bien petit frère, ils me félicitèrent, j'allais dire que non j'ai été faible mais Bella me pinça discrètement, je la ferme donc.

-Au lieu de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas, pense à des idées, dit Bella, lui aussi à des idées visiblement.

-Chérie pourquoi...

-Ta fierté, chuchota-t-elle, ta fierté, tu m'engueuleras plus tard.

-En fait celle-ci elle était offerte, la prochaine fois.

-Tout est parfait ! son téléphone sonna, il pense que je vais perdre aussi bêtement, chéri dis-lui « raté » de ma part.

Je décrochais il râla au téléphone, il prévoyait d'appeler en numéro masqué, Bella avait déjà prévu de ne plus répondre à ce genre d'appel. Nous pûmes admirer la ténacité de Stanley en la voyant sortir du gymnase, je pensais qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle, elle s'améliore, nous pourrons jouer plus longtemps.

Le lendemain soir, Bella était avec Yoda, ma mère l'attendait pour passer du temps ensemble, je restais avec Charlie chez lui, mon père s'était joint à nous, Paul était là aussi, nous mangions tranquillement.

-Comme nous sommes entre nous, dit Charlie, ma fille, elle va bien non ?

-Pour moi, dis-je, oui.

-Je dirai pareil, dit mon père, elle avance, pourquoi cette discussion Charlie, tu as un doute ?

-Non, non, je veux être sûr de ne rien manquer.

-Ta fille ira bien, dit mon père, j'ai parlé avec elle, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

-Là elle est juste en guerre avec moi, rit Paul, si elle a l'air contrariée, j'en suis responsable.

-Elle ne t'a toujours pas reparlé ? demanda mon père.

-Non, rien, ça fait deux jours mais je le ressens son envie de me frapper quand elle me regarde, elle plisse des yeux dès qu'elle me voit, elle m'insulte en pensées, je gagnerai.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ? rit mon père.

-Non...

-Il ment, souffla Charlie.

-Charlie ! râla-t-il, nous pûmes nous moquer.

-Faut pas se mentir fiston.

-Comment va Sue Charlie ? je me suis bien gardé de rire, à quand ce rendez-vous galant, oui tu vas m'emmener voir les mégères, peu importe, nous sommes entre hommes, enfin y a bien un ado, il me désigna, trop loin de moi pour que je le frappe mais les papas ça les a fait rire, mais nous avons tous des poils aux couilles, alors Charlie, Sue ?

-Tu feras les ronde avec moi pendant 1 mois.

-Je m'en tape, réponds à la question le coincé, ou tu préfères que je l'appelle là tout de suite et que je lui demande directement, il sortit son téléphone en parfait merdeux. Je ne dis rien, je veux savoir, mon père également.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Respire papa Charlie, respire, railla-t-il, tu vas virer bleu.

-Je te répondrai si tu reconnais que ma fille ne te parle plus te manque.

-Manquer, c'est un grand mot, je m'ennuie un peu pour le coup sans froisser aucun ado autour de la table, mon léger rire fut blasé, et j'en suis réduit à me moquer de vous, Bella craquera en premier, vous verrez, j'ai répondu, papa Charlie, Sue ? Oui, là j'ai ri mais mon père aussi, le concerné soupira.

-Je n'ai pas encore demandé, souffla-t-il.

-Mais vieux fou tu attends quoi ? Méfie-toi Sue c'est une belle femme, les vautours ils sont bien là, tu as de la chance qu'elle est droite et que le shérif lui plaît mais ne tarde pas trop.

-Pourquoi tu n'invites pas une fille toi ?

-Je connais que des salopes papa, tu les verrais que tu serais le premier à me dire non.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y en a au moins une de bien et ne dis pas que ce sont des... tu sais, nous rîmes tous les trois, Charlie est perturbé.

-Aucune n'est bien, il eut un petit sourire en coin, pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?

-Invites-en une ici, il eut un fou rire.

-Je le vois bien le repas, Bella serait ravi que la salope tente de se faire Eddy et toi, ça ne sait faire qu'une chose, écarter les jambes, les nymphos ça a ses avantages mais beaucoup de contraintes, je fréquente plus des filles comme sur celles sur lesquelles vous êtes tombées à Vegas.

-N'invite personne alors, dit mon père rapidement.

-Il y a des choses que j'ignore ? demandai-je.

-Fallait pas être ado ma grande, va jouer avec tes jouets à l'étage, je riais mais j'avais surtout envie de le frapper.

-Donc il s'est bien passé des choses à Vegas ? ils me fixèrent tous les trois, en silence, le coup de Bella qui pense que tu aies pu faire asseoir une stripteaseuse sur tes genoux en l'appelant poupée, ce n'est pas si « Bella et ses idées » ? ils n'avaient pas bougés, toujours à me regarder, ah merde tu as fait un truc dans le genre.

-Non, nous savons tous que ma fille a quelques idées délirantes, rien de réel.

-Je la note celle-ci, dis-je, je la ressortirais à l'occasion, quand Bella sera là.

-Et je ressortirais des vidéos humiliantes de toi, me menaça mon père, j'étais avec Charlie, pense à ta mère.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir comme vidéo mais merci pour la menace sinon, papa.

-De rien et ne me tente pas autant, je repense à une en particulier où tu prenais des photos de certaines choses et que tu aimais nous montrer.

-Mais non ! Tu peux pas la ressortir !

-Des choses, dit Paul, moi j'entends ça je comprends qu'il prenait sa queue en photo, il y eut un fou rire à table, merde ma grande tu n'as pas fait ça !

-Non, rit mon père, ça ne concernait pas ça.

-Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans le flou, dit Paul, j'ai plein de scénarios qui me viennent en tête, je suppliais, menaçais mon père du regard.

-Tu resteras dans le flou.

-Les rumeurs c'est pire, dit Charlie, je dois m'inquiéter pour ma fille ?

-Non, mon père était mort de rire, j'étais le mec en bout de table qui est en pleine dépression, enfin je n'espère pas qu'il le fait.

-Double rumeur, dit Paul, tu peux encore moins nous laisser dans le flou.

-Ou nous pouvons oublier cette discussion, proposais-je, j'ai des dossiers sur chacun d'entre vous, je le dis comme ça, pour vous faire redescendre un peu.

-Les ados y a pas à dire, ils ne connaissent que le chantage, soupira Paul, le pire, c'est que les papas approuvent.

-Je vais aller me coucher tiens, dis-je en me levant, ils me regardèrent avant de se remettre à rire, j'avais fait l'ado.

-Soit un homme et rassied-toi, m'encouragea mon père. Je veux que ma Bella rentre.

-Attention, il se rebelle, ricana Paul.

-Tu te rends compte que tout ça, c'est de ta faute ? Et surtout que Bella ne te parle plus.

-Toi qui est son mec, convainc-là de me reparler et j'arrêterai d'être chiant avec toi, je me rabats sur toi je n'ai pas le choix, alors tu vas la convaincre ?

-Non, je me rassis, j'avais bien vu de la fierté chez mon père, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller avec Bella.

-Eddy ! il tapa du poing sur la table.

-Soit un homme et excuse-toi, rampe et là elle te reparlera.

-Abuse pas non plus, je te paye !

-Il est mignon, dit Charlie, Paul n'oublia pas de le regarder de travers.

-Eddy, ma grande, assure, je secouais la tête négativement, et puis merde, je te préviens, si Bella elle apprend cette conversation, elle saura que tu prenais des photos de ton anatomie, Charlie, toi j'irai voir Sue, Carlisle, j'irai voir Esmée et je lui raconterai Vegas, c'est bon je tiens tout le monde ?

-Et après l'ado qui ne peut pas faire sans chantage c'est moi ?

-Ouais, me dit-il sûr de lui, nous sommes d'accord sinon ? nous ne pûmes qu'approuver, ce n'était pas si difficile les filles, en parlant de fille, voilà ton mec Eddy, ils rirent bêtement.

-Que t'es chiant, soupirais-je, je suivis Bella du regard qui ignora Paul avant de venir sur mes jambes, j'étais plus que soulagé, elle profita que les papas soient occupés pour m'embrasser, rapide mais efficace.

-Ma Wakanda ta soirée ? il se prit un vent, j'eus un bisou sur la joue, gamine.

-Il a été chiant hein ?

-Tu es encore loin de la vérité, elle pouffa, se reprit.

-Pardon... elle prit un air concerné, trop concerné, elle le sentit et posa ma tête sous la sienne.

**Pov Bella.**

Je pense que oui chéri a subit, les papas aussi sûrement, je me levais pour aller chercher de quoi boire.

-Bella ! ça c'est Paul, je remballais mon sourire avant de me retourner, je restais muette, arrête maintenant, je le sais que je te manque, je reste stoïque, sachez-le, je suis sûr qu'à la fin tu ne sais même plus pourquoi tu ne me parles plus, je me baissais sous l'évier, pris le scotch et lui posai dans la main, je repris les boissons et allais pour sortir, tu nous fais perdre du temps tu le sais, je me retournais, nous pourrions parler, rire mais non, tu le regretteras, je haussais les épaules et partis, je l'entendis son « fais chier... m'en fous » j'ai ricané pour sa schizophrénie et il m'a fait de la peine parce que oui il me manque.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de passer une bonne soirée et de rire plus qu'autre chose, son « elle craquera » à mon intention me servit à me montrer que le jeu pouvait continuer, ça me redonna de la motivation pour le coup, je le pris comme un signe de « Petite chose, continuons à être de parfaits cons », j'étais pas loin de reparler pourtant.

La soirée terminée, Paul resta dans le salon avec mon père, nous partîmes nous coucher, je m'étalais sur le lit, sans aucune classe, ça n'empêcha pas Edward de se mettre sur moi.

-Tu penses tenir longtemps ton jeu ?

-C'est la guerre des nerfs et tu le connais, si c'est moi qui parle en premier il n'oubliera pas de me le rappeler sans cesse.

-Mais tu sais qu'il a sa fierté et que ça peut durer un moment, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de fierté...

-Je sais que la mienne à côté elle est un niveau beaucoup plus bas, mais il m'a abandonnée, attachée et abandonnée.

-Je peux te poser une question, je me la pose depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça...

-Renée ne m'a jamais fait ça, c'était ta question ? il approuva, il m'avait posé des questions un jour, dont celle-ci, alors il savait, crétin mais il sait comment il peut jouer, je posais un baiser.

-Ça te manque de ne pas lui parler ? j'acquiesçai.

-Quand je vois sa tête de petit con après ça va, le reste du temps c'est déprimant, je me garde plein de remarques débiles que je pourrais lui balancer.

-Autant dire que quand vous allez arrêter votre jeu à la con vous serez plus que chiant.

-Oui, riais-je, je m'en excuse d'avance sache-le, chéri... tu ne peux pas essayer de le faire craquer ?

-C'est toi qui ne lui parle plus, je grimaçais, je vais difficilement pouvoir le faire craquer, en fait tu seras obligée de perdre.

-Oh non, dis-je déçue, maintenant que tu le dis ça tombe sous le sens... toi qui est intelligent, le jeu c'est quoi finalement ?

-Un jeu qui ne sert à rien, là c'est combien de temps avant que tu parles, tu peux te venger après d'une quelconque façon, pour ça je peux t'aider, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, faisons les fourbes, nous rîmes... sadiquement cependant.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous avions tous débarqués au commissariat à la pause du midi, ça avait été une invitation de mon papa, salle de réunion, pizza déjà en place, nous avions une pause plus longue et nous étions jeudi, plus que demain avant le week-end, enfin.

-Mon papa on devrait le faire plus souvent, il me sourit.

-C'est surtout pour vous canaliser, dit Spencer, nous sommes au courant pour les boyaux, je me crispais, petite bourgade, c'est le genre de choses qui se sait rapidement, nous nous sommes déplacés aussi, ça mérite une enquête, nous sommes flics, ne l'oublie pas.

-Nous enquêtons, reprit mon père, je vais devoir passer pour un incompétent pour t'éviter des problèmes, le boucher est un bon ami, tu as de la chance, oui j'ai dû me renseigner, imagine ma tête quand il m'a dit que ma fille était la coupable, il gardera le silence.

-Je vais avoir des problèmes ? chuchotai-je.

-Je suis dans le coup aussi, dit Angie.

-Elle nous pense incompétent, remarqua Spencer, nous le savons déjà, tu étais au volant toi, tu riais selon le boucher.

-Je le reconnais, quelqu'un d'autre nous a vu ?

-Pas que nous sachions, dit mon père.

-Elles vont aller au trou ? demanda Emmett, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-Non, dit mon père, ils furent plusieurs à en être déçus, avec le père Weber ça serait compliqué.

-Mais, souffla Spencer bien trop content.

-Va t'occuper, lui dit mon père.

-Laisse-moi faire le flic Charlie, je peux faire ça bien, mettre la pression, menacer...

-Va à l'accueil.

-Je ne suis pas une hôtesse merde, nous rîmes tous, me traite pas comme une hôtesse.

-Va.

-Fait chier, il sortit et claqua la porte.

-Il est jeune, soupira mon père, il se mit à manger, j'attendais ma sentence, poupée ?

-Ma punition c'est quoi ?

-Depuis quand je te punis ? Faites vos provisions dans les villes avoisinantes, essayez d'éviter le lycée votre proviseur songe même à mettre quelques caméras, factices mais on ne sait jamais.

-Tu te rends compte Charlie, dit Jasper, qu'avant la venue de ta propre fille jamais le proviseur n'aurait songé à mettre des caméras au lycée ? Dans un lycée d'une bourgade en plus.

-Tu veux que j'y aille au trou hein ? demandai-je.

-Non, rit-il, je remarque c'est tout.

-Si ma fille y va, elle n'ira pas seule, vous l'accompagnerez tous.

-Parfois je fais des remarques très con et inutile, reprit Jasper, tout ça c'est à cause de Stanley, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Donc en fait, commença Emmett, tu attends plus que nous fassions une connerie en groupe pour tous nous coffrer ?

-Oui et pour avoir moins de scrupule à enfermer ma fille seule, je patiente.

-Tu ne seras pas au courant de tout, dit Ben à mon père.

-Ça arrivera je le sais, vous le savez, nous avons juste à patienter, Spencer refit son apparition, il referma la porte et se mit à rire, nous le regardions tous, je savais que j'aurai du te virer il y a des mois de ça...

-Shérif, il y a une personne qui souhaite déposer plainte contre X, n'étant qu'une hôtesse, je vais te laisser t'en charger.

-Qui ? Jaffaden ? Ou un autre détraqué, il eut un grand sourire le Spencer, oh non.

-Oh si, rit-il, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, elle doit retourner en cours.

-Stanley ? demandai-je, il approuva en riant, je fis un regard compatissant à mon papa, il est contrarié, il se leva et sortit, Spencer prit sa place commençant à manger.

-J'ai déjà prévu de vous surveiller pendant votre garde à vue, ça serait bien de vous dépêcher de revenir en tant que VIP, mon père réapparut.

-Tu attends quoi ? lui demanda mon papa, une invitation ? Il se leva en soupirant, les enfants, je ne reviendrai certainement pas, pas de bêtises au lycée, nous approuvâmes tous, je lui mimais un « désolée » là je veux bien, sourit-il, pour le reste, je suis un père irresponsable, tout va bien, je riais nerveusement, à ce soir, venez tous manger à la maison, ils approuvèrent tous, allez la névrosée m'attend, il referma la porte nous laissant rire.

Nous étions repartis un peu avant elle, sortant par l'arrière au cas où, ça ne nous empêcha pas avec les filles de programmer notre filature entre filles, ça serait pour demain soir.

Et à demain soir nous y étions, Angie, Rose et Ali' dans la voiture, j'étais le chauffeur, Rose s'était renseignée, ce soir elle allait au cinéma, nous attendions de la voir arriver, nous criâmes comme des connes quand Kim tapa avec ses mains sur la vitre de Rose.

-Allez on se magne de me faire rentrer, rit-elle. Elle se cala sur les jambes de Rose, comment ça va ?

-T'es con, rit Rose, je l'ai invitée, elle nous aurait manqué sinon, nous ne pûmes qu'approuver.

-Nous attendons encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit Ali', vous savez, le planning c'est elle. Elle nous sortit tout un tas d'infos, inutiles pour nous, importante pour elle, nous ne dîmes rien, ça lui fait plaisir, ça dura plus de 3 minutes.

C'est Angie qui la capta en premier, avec un garçon, ça c'est mal, ce n'est pas Jerry, ni Peter, ça j'en fus soulagée, un qu'aucune de nous ne pu remettre en place, extérieur du lycée pour le coup. Nous les observions, attendant qu'ils rentrent, ensuite nous pûmes sortir comme des bombes, Rose se jeta sur le guichet, si si y a pas d'autres termes que « se jeter ».

-Je vous donne 20 $ pour me dire quel film sont partis voir le couple qui vient de passer ! Elle est à bout de souffle, nous riions nous, la dame elle a peur, 50 c'est mon dernier mot et en même temps j'achète votre silence, 5 places de la même chose, vite !

Elle lui donna, Rose lui prit, Angie, Kim et Ali' partirent en mission pop-corn et compagnie, Rose prit ma main nous planquant, nous ne pouvions pas encore rentrer.

-Tu es à fond, chuchotai-je.

-J'adore la traquer, elle resta concentrée sur Stanley, c'est un des meilleurs jeux que je connaisse, je ne m'en lasserai pas.

-On va voir quoi comme film ? elle me dévisagea, quoi ?

-Mais on s'en fout, elle remit rapidement sa tête sur l'autre, je riais discrètement, viens !

Nous étions en train de trotter, je me retenais de rire, elle avait tendance à m'écraser la main, elle nous stoppa juste avant l'entrée de la salle, je remarque que ce n'est pas le film qui attire le plus de public, elle mit son dos bien droit contre le mur, pourtant il y avait un petit couloir, une porte battante, elle risquait pas de nous repérer.

-Nous sommes là ! dit Angie, elles avaient les mains pleines, Rose ne bougea pas, faut pas t'inquiéter Bella, ça lui tient à cœur cette sortie, elle me désigna Rose discrètement, je pouffais, tu nous dis quand tu penseras que nous sommes hors de danger.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes avant que Rose se décide, elle nous arrêta à la porte battante, celle juste avant la salle.

-Ne parlez pas, rien, nous prévint-elle, Kim rentre et repère là, ensuite sms et nous arrivons, je récupérais les pots de Kim et elle nous laissa, on va attendre que la salle soit plus sombre.

-Rose ça te dit de passer caporal ?

-C'est vrai ? j'approuvais en riant, oh merci, merci, merci, elle cessa de s'éparpiller en recevant le sms, à nouveau visage fermé et concentré, on peut y aller.

Nous fîmes le moins de bruit possible, Kim, la seule dans la salle debout à nous faire un signe, c'est sûr c'est discret, elle nous montra où était Stanley, nous étions une vingtaine, ah oui un film de merde nous attend, nous nous baissâmes dans nos fauteuils à quatre rangées de Stanley, pour le moment ce sont les bandes annonces, la plupart c'était des couples, je me rapprochais de Kim.

-Ils sont tous là pour faire des trucs en public ? elle éclata de rire, nous fûmes 5 têtes à disparaître, je prends ça pour un oui.

-Les filles, rit Angie, dans deux secondes nous sommes repérées, Bella ta question ?

-Peu de personnes, la plupart des couples...

-Oui, tu ne l'as jamais fait ? me demanda Ali', c'est un classique de choisir une séance que peu vont voir pour t'amuser mais avec mon jumeau vous ne faîtes que copuler, du coup...

-Nous avons déjà joués, dit-je.

-Sans copuler ? demanda étonnée Kim, j'ai des yeux...

-Oui ça a dû arriver.

-Ah oui... ça c'est Rose aussi étonnée que les trois autres, j'ignore ça vaut mieux.

-Hé, Ali' se pencha, quand le film commence on s'avance ?

-Non, dit Rose, pas tout de suite, il faut penser à garder de la marge s'il y a besoin de courir.

-Pas con, soufflai-je.

-Mais après nous allons jouer à avoir peur, il faudra se rapprocher sans se faire entendre d'eux.

-Rose, nous faisons quoi des autres personnes ? demanda Ali'.

-On s'en fout, ils seront trop occupés, je leur souhaite, sinon courir, courir sera notre mantra, tout le monde a pensé aux baskets et sweat à capuche, ce fut un automatisme, nous les mîmes toutes en même temps.

-J'ai ça ! dit Angie, camouflage, vous savez ce truc noir que les militaires se mettent, elle l'ouvrit.

-Tu veux mettre ça où ? demanda Kim.

-Moi ? je me fais une barbe, nous partîmes dans un fou rire absolument pas discret, elle sortit un miroir sans rire ou sourire et étala sur ses joues, j'ai des lingettes ne vous en faites pas, elle nous regarda, le fou rire fut encore plus violent ce fut limite si nous n'étions pas au sol, oh des sourcils de fou ! Je pleurais comme une conne, nous étions rivés sur son visage la regardant faire, et qui veut une moustache ?

-Moi ! rit Kim, et les sourcils de fou.

-OK ! Ali' je te sens... panda, Rose, toi je te fais une barbe plus fine et deux traits sous les yeux, Belly, toi je te fais toute la tronche noir, le pire ? nous en fûmes toutes impatientes.

-Ça va laisser du répit un peu à l'autre, dit Kim, ils seront à fond, Angie vas-y fait de ton mieux.

Et elle le fit parfaitement, en même temps fallait pas qu'elle s'applique, nous pûmes à nouveau rire, nous étions prêtes, nous évitions de nous regarder surtout, après nous être suffisamment restaurées, je partis avec Kim, nous étions à quatre pattes au bout de notre allée de sièges, elle devant.

-On va derrière eux ? me demanda-t-elle, les filles ne vont rien faire, j'approuvais.

Nous ne fîmes pas un bruit, j'étais en stress, surtout qu'une rangée avant eux il y avait un couple qui nous regardaient bizarrement, je n'eus pas le choix j'allais vers eux en les suppliant de ne rien dire, ils se penchèrent, bloquèrent sur mon visage, ah oui c'est vrai je suis maquillée.

-Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais la fille devant est censé sortir avec mon frère, et ce n'est pas mon frère, vous comprenez j'aime mon frère, nous n'allons pas vous déranger, ni vous observer, OK ?

-OK, dit le monsieur, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrètes, j'échappais un rire, je leur fit un signe de la main en les remerciant, je repartis à quatre pattes rejoindre Kim.

-T'es parti faire quoi ?

-Prendre les devants, Stanley sort avec notre frère et ce n'est pas notre frère, nous l'aimons, nous devons savoir, ils sont OK avec ça, elle me fixa, quoi ? elle eut un rire très con mais rapidement maîtrisé.

-J'aime quand tu crois tes propres histoires, merde ! Rose et Angie nous trahissent, elle me les montra de l'autre côté, vite ! Toutes discussions sont des murmures je tiens à le préciser.

Dans la même rangée et à l'opposé, Rose et Kim, elles se firent une compétition je crois, la plus discrète et la plus rapide, je ne jouais pas, je ferai trop de bruits, j'avais peur à nouveau aussi, les filles étaient déjà derrière les sièges de Stanley et l'inconnu, j'en tremblais tellement j'avais peur de me faire attraper, je les rejoignis, nous restâmes au sol mais fûmes rapidement déçues, rien, il ne se passait rien, nous nous regardâmes, Angie nous rejoignit, s'asseyant à son tour, elle fut rapidement intéressée par le veste du mec, ce fut l'heure du bouche à oreille, il se terminait par moi.

-Angie s'ennuie, je retins mon rire, pas mon cri en la voyant debout en train de renverser le pot de pop-corn sur eux.

Nous partîmes en courant de la salle, nous stoppant une fois près de la voiture, planquées nous étions à reprendre notre souffle, planquées par ma voiture, regard au-dessus vers le cinéma.

-Alors on fait des conneries les filles ? Nous nous retournâmes, ça fait moins les... c'est Emmett mais il bloque.

Nous nous scrutions, filles face aux garçons, ce fut amour qui se mit à rire en premier, ce fut pire quand je lui fis un grand sourire, c'est vrai maquillage, mon sourire fut moins large, leurs rires plus présents, Kim était tranquille, Jared n'était pas là.

-Chuttt, fit Rose, s'ils sortent vous allez nous faire repérer.

-Et vous avez fait quoi comme conneries ? demanda Jasper en riant.

-Ma faute, dit Angie, je m'ennuyais, ils faisaient rien en plus, mon pot de pop corn renversé sur eux, ensuite sprint et nous voilà, vous voilà aussi, vous nous pistez ?

-Oui en quelque sorte, dit Emmett, vu vos têtes nous aurions regretté de ne pas le faire, nous étions déjà là quand vous étiez dans la voiture, Bella ta conduite c'est de pire en pire.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ma copine c'est la pire ? demanda Edward.

-Bein c'est elle qui fallait camoufler le plus, dit Angie, Ali' c'est le panda.

-Jasper t'auras plus à mimer les animaux en rut, dit Rose, tu as un animal ce soir, nous rîmes tous, oui même Edward et Emmett, maintenant que nous sommes là nous faisons quoi ?

-Vous gardez votre maquillage, rit Ben.

-Nous allons manger à la brasserie, dit Emmett, la traque c'était aussi pour ça, tout le monde est là, Eddy va avec Helyos, pardon avec Bella, la ressemblance est à s'y méprendre.

-Elle est nase ta blague.

-Ils rient tous sauf toi, c'est que ça va, que chacun empêche sa... compagne de se démaquiller, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, surtout toi.

Je haussais les épaules, je l'assume tant que je ne me vois pas, Ali' et Jasper montèrent avec nous, j'avais le droit aux rires étouffés enfin pas si étouffés que ça d'Edward près de moi, il ne s'en remet pas le brave homme. Garés devant la brasserie, je pris une inspiration, je ne passais pas devant non plus, je pensais à mon papa qu'il allait me lancer ce regard mi-fier, mi-exaspéré mais j'assume et je ne suis pas la seule, Edward eut un rire nerveux en ouvrant la porte, ça promet.

Entre têtes sceptiques et... non pour le moment ils sont tous dans le même sentiment, nous nous installâmes ne pouvant faire la bise, regarder mon assiette fut une bonne idée, les rires et les questions étaient arrivés peu après, Rose s'étaient lancée dans les explications.

-Nous étions en opération camouflage, dit Angie, nous somme prudentes papa Charlie.

-Je vois ça, poupée ? Enfin est-ce que je peux encore t'appeler comme ça ? Regarde papa, je relevais ma tête, il était juste en face de moi à rire, tu es méconnaissable je trouve ça bien.

-C'était le but, j'écoute mon papa.

-Tu es surtout atteinte, ajouta Paul, je me contentais de lui sourire, ne montre pas tes dents par contre c'est stressant, je le fis, quelle horreur, je riais nerveusement, vous êtes des moches, ça fait quoi ?

-Aucune de nous ne s'est regardé, dit Ali', je ne sais même pas si je suis un vrai panda, nous approuvâmes toutes, chouette, sinon c'était ennuyeux, il ne sait rien passé, nous ne savons pas qui était l'inconnu, la seule chose amusante ça a été l'atelier maquillage, Angie, nous en rachèterons.

-Mais j'ai déjà tout un stock à la maison.

-C'est pas étonnant, dit Jared, Charlie nous a dit pour monter d'un niveau dans la discrétion, nous y passerons tous.

-Eddy, tu peux te détendre ma vengeance n'est pas pour ce soir, dit Jake.

-Parce que je t'ai semblé inquiet ? railla-t-il, n'oublie pas que nous garderons Hayeta à nouveau, je peux toujours inventer des histoires, c'est à toi de voir, Leah comment tu vas ?

-Je vais toujours bien, Jake la ferme.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Tu allais, vous pouvez vous servir, sourit-elle.

**Pov Edward.**

Les filles maquillées partirent se laver les mains, nous entendîmes leurs rires de la table, Bella en sortit la première en regardant le plafond, non pour réfléchir mais surtout pour ne pas empirer la situation, elle me fit un petit sourire, se rapprochant de Paul discrètement.

-Vas-y retourne à ta place, lui dit-il, elle mima son « merde » tout en tapant du pied, tu me prends vraiment pour un débutant, elle l'imita et revint s'asseoir.

-Tu l'auras dans la soirée, elle approuva, tu sais qu'à moi tu peux parler.

-Pardon, rit-elle je suis à fond dans le jeu, j'éclatais de rire, je ne pouvais pas rester sérieux avec sa tête, impossible, ne me regarde pas.

-Je vais essayer, riais-je, je soufflais et regardais devant moi, Charlie la fixait à la limite de rire, Sue qui était près de lui également, j'allais manger, ça serait bien.

-Bella, dit Seth, tu passerais refaire de la moto avec nous ?

-Oui sans problème, nous allons nous organiser ça, il se mit à rire, non bébé, tu ne ris pas, après je ne vais plus oser parler.

-Tu devrais déjà oser ne plus le faire, railla Jared, à ta place j'aurai même pas tenter.

-De quoi tu te mêles ? ça y est ils recommencent.

-Arrête t'es devenue trop moche pour me parler, je vais pouvoir te siffler toute la soirée, fooo c'est ça ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, tu ne sais pas le faire.

-Tu as les dents un peu jaune, on le voit bien avec le contraste, elle pinça ses lèvres, voilà qui est mieux.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je...

-Tu veux de l'aide Jared ? ça c'est papa Charlie avec sa tête fâchée.

-Charlie c'est notre manière de communiquer, c'est vrai que tu n'y as pas encore assisté.

-Et ça n'arrivera pas.

-Arrête, elle aime bien, Charlie continua de le regarder sans sourire.

-Encore une humiliation, dit Sam, ça commence à devenir récurent.

-Tu devrais manger, lui dit ma mère.

-Pas toi dame Esmée, elle pouffa.

-Je ne fais que te conseiller.

-C'est un ordre en fait, dit mon père, tu devrais manger.

-Oui mange, dit Sue, et cesse d'être vulgaire.

-Je n'ai pas 15 ans les vieux, je le dis comme ça au passage.

-Quatre humiliations de suite, dit Jake en grimaçant, en plus de parents, reste à terre mec.

-Tu n'as peut-être plus 15 ans, ajouta Sue mais nous pourrions retourner à cette époque.

-Oh oui, dit Paul, parlons de souvenirs, de photos, il me fixe le connard, il rit aussi, ainsi que mon père et Charlie, tout le monde a compris que ça me concerne dans un sens.

-Nous pouvons savoir ? demanda Emily.

-Non tu ne peux pas, dis-je, sinon ma tête ne serait pas la seule à tomber, Paul, les papas, ça vous tente ? j'eus trois « non », Paul toi je devrai te balancer.

-Mais tu ne peux pas et je peux comprendre ta frustration.

-J'aime bien les repas où seul un groupe comprend, dit Leah, on ne se sent pas du tout mis sur le côté, c'est agréable.

-Comment va Claire ? demanda Emmett à Quil, pourquoi tu nous la caches ?

-Pour ce genre de choses, répondit-il en riant, je vais la préparer avant, quand je la sentirai prête...

-Nous raconte pas ta vie sexuelle, grimaça Jake, nous rîmes tous, garde un peu de mystère.

-Leah... claquette ? lui demanda-t-il, elle le fit.

-Tu as quoi contre moi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour les courses ? il soupira, elle m'en veut encore...

-Oui, tu aurais dû m'aider.

-Mais je n'aime pas, ça me soûle, tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir.

-Je viens de dire que ce n'était pas agréable de se sentir en dehors d'une conversation, tu as qu'à moins manger.

-Me frappe pas mais, si tu fais un tour de table, tu verras à quel point personne ne se sent dans la discussion, je sais, nous réglerons ça à la maison, il eut un sourire en coin nous faisant rire.

-Passionnant, souffla Paul, nous en étions où ? Ah oui l'ennui total, il regarda Bella quelques secondes.

-C'est vous qui plombez tout, dit Jasper, à jouer à « je te parle pas », excuse-toi et c'est bon.

-Nous passons une bonne soirée, dit Paul.

-Oh oui merveilleuse.

-Raconte-nous ta vie Jasper.

-Je sors avec un panda, nous rîmes tous, toi ?

-Papa Charlie veut connaître mes salopes, niveau merde qui gagne ?

-Eddy sort avec Helyos, dit Emmett, il gagne, les rires furent plus audible.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas le zoophile de la table, lâcha Bella en fixant Paul, check bébé ! je lui tapais dans la main, nous fûmes les seuls à rire avec Charlie, check mon papa, ils le firent en riant.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Rose perturbée.

-Vous savez très bien qu'elle aime raconter de la merde.

-Tu ne toucheras pas Ali' en attendant, prévint Jasper.

-Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle, oui, non Paul tu ne me touches pas, interdit, que je sois en face de toi pose problème ? il la scruta, oui je me tais, il remit son regard sur Bella, ma jumelle trouva le moyen de glousser.

-Je vais boire tiens, ça vaudra mieux que d'entendre des conneries.

Il se fit plaisir avec sa bouteille, oui il a décrété que c'était la sienne, il chercha un peu, la merde avec tout le monde pour le coup nous faisant rire, il était en forme, il tenta bien de piéger Bella mais rien, il ne fit aucune boulettes par contre sur les dossiers de notre famille, il racontait beaucoup de merde, nous étions à faire notre plein de « choses à rappeler plus tard », il se laissa même maquiller par Angie, preuve que oui il est raide, le retour allait être sympa, pour le moment nous savourons.

-Leah, rit Bella, il faudrait peut-être ta mixture, tu sais celle au goût de... enfin tu sais.

-Mais c'est de la merde, dit Paul, Bella me donna un léger coup de coude.

-C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire, dis-je.

-C'est un placebo, soyez pas naïfs, si ça existait tout le monde en prendrait, tout le monde connaîtrait, c'est tellement facile de vous faire croire tout et n'importe quoi.

-Mais tu en bus la dernière fois, dit Angie, tu devrais te laisser pousser une petite barbe, je t'écoute... c'est le maquillage qui rend bien, je t'écoute... il fut pensif.

-Ça te concentre sur autre chose, c'est psychologique, ça ne change rien, ça aide juste.

-J'ai bu de la merde pour rien il y a quelques mois, souffla Bella, je me sens trahis, nous ne pûmes qu'en rire, c'était une chouette soirée, je me suis remise ça y est, il faudrait quand même en préparer un pour chaton.

-Oui ça vaudrait mieux, dit mon père, qu'il ne soit pas malade.

-Et qu'il salope tout à la maison, dit Bella, cette fois je le laisserai tout nettoyer.

-Tu ne supporterais pas une bonne odeur de vomi, rit Paul, tu le ferais.

-Dis-lui non pour moi amour.

-Non, dis-je, elle ne le ferait pas, nous partirions dormir à la villa, toi non.

-Ma grande tu pourrais pas me faire ça, papa Charlie et Wakanda non plus, vous le savez, vous mentez pas tout comme je ne vous laisserez pas tomber même dans ce genre de situation, la morveuse brune fait sa chieuse en ce moment mais je vous le dis cette famille, c'est la mienne que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, MA famille, à la votre, oh pleure pas petite chose, je ne peux jamais rien dire, ça y est le papa et la grande sont mal, ils sont fous, nous rîmes nerveusement, touchés également, quand on boit la première étape c'est de pisser, les bébés ont retient la leçon, ils approuvèrent en riant, bien, la deuxième... je vais pisser.

Nous le regardions partir en riant, ça dura un moment, mais tant qu'il parle tout seul, du moins ce que nous pouvions entendre, c'est qu'il est conscient, il finit par revenir, Leah lui avait déposé son verre, il ne fut pas réjouit de le voir, nous il nous fait rire.

-Deuxième leçon les bébés, quand on boit et qu'on a pissé, faut aller baiser, il dut attendre que nos rires soient plus calmes pour continuer, l'avantage... Sue ne soit pas contrariée, il faut les éduquer, elle laissa tomber, l'avantage c'est que là tu peux faire plaisir à une moche mais vraiment en dernier recours et toujours dans le noir.

-OK, rit Embry, autre chose ?

-Troisième leçon, nous rîmes plus doucement pour être sûr de l'entendre, troisième leçon, casse-toi vite, fais pas le con à t'endormir, le réveil sera trop ingérable, d'où, faire ça à la volée, là où tu peux pas te poser, tous les hommes autour de la table, connaissent ses leçons, c'est important de les connaître par cœur, il y en a beaucoup d'autres, il s'alluma une cigarette.

-Tu peux nous en apprendre d'autre ? demanda Quil en riant.

-Mais toi t'es foutu, rit Paul, avec ta Claire, t'as déjà un pied dedans, donc les trois leçons tu les oublies elles ne sont pas pour toi, tu as vu Sue je suis bien là.

-Oui, rit-elle, là c'est très bien.

-Quil, la seule leçon que tu as à retenir, c'est de la respecter tant qu'elle te respecte, à partir du moment où tu sens qu'elle se fout de ta gueule, méfie-toi, c'est tout.

-Et si elle devient comment dire, un peu chiante ?

-Arf, là tu te démerdes, rit-il, regardes autour de la table, elles le sont toutes mais ils en redemandent, tu seras pareil, je vais me lancer seul, dit-il en regardant son verre, Bella se leva, serra ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un bisou, c'est Wakanda toujours là, elle se redressa et lui massa les épaules, j'ai pas envie, il prit une inspiration, allez ça n'a rien de dramatique...

Il le but d'une traite sous nos grimaces, nous avions même pensé qu'il allait vomir sur la table, mais non, je pense qu'il a bouffé le tube de dentifrice que Seth était parti lui chercher, ça l'empêcha pas de continuer à raconter des conneries sauf qu'il ne fut pas le seul à en raconter, Bella perdit son maquillage à force de pleurer de rire, nous rentrâmes que tard dans la nuit, week-end alors c'est pas bien important.

Samedi après-midi.

**Pov Bella.**

J'avais passé du temps à l'atelier, avec Helyos, il était temps que je rentre, il me tardait d'être demain, des conneries étaient encore en attente et le soir restaurant, je pensais aussi qu'il faudrait que j'appelle Frank, ça serait bien, je devrais aussi réorganiser un repas avec Sue, soit toutes les deux soit à la maison, autant que je mette les pieds dans le plat, jusqu'ici ça m'avait porté chance, pour Paul, je crois, non je sais que je vais abandonner ce jeu, ça ne m'amuse plus de ne plus lui parler et en sachant que ce n'est pas lui qui va l'admettre, je le ferai, ça sera plus simple, je me garais sur le bas côté pour l'appeler, ça sonna dans le vide, puis répondeur.

-Bon chaton, oui je me doute que tu dois avoir ton sourire satisfait et te dire « j'ai gagné » bah oui tu as gagné, je voulais savoir si tu étais à la maison ou si tu rentrais tard, sache que je t'attends de pied ferme, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter pour te casser les oreilles, je cacherai le scotch aussi, enfin là je suis sur le chemin, j'arrive, bisous chaton.

Je repris la route, roulant un peu plus vite, s'il était à la maison, il fallait que je le vois au plus vite, je m'en fichais d'avoir perdu en fait, je me garais, je distinguais Edward, Sam et Jake devant la maison, Paul devait être dans les parages, je me dépêchais de sortir allant vers eux.

-Hé ! Infirmière ! Tu viens te venger ? ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, mon sourire mourut rapidement, Jacob avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, Sam lui regardait par terre, Edward me regardait les larmes aux yeux, ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux, je me figeais, regardant autour de moi, mon cœur se serra, il... il est où Paul ? demandai-je tremblante.

Je tournais la tête en entendant une voiture, une fraction de seconde je fus soulagée, j'avais pensé que c'était Paul mais la voiture de mon père me prouva le contraire et j'étais là à regarder mon père venir vers moi, le visage insondable pour le première fois.

-Pa... papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous devrions rentrer ma poupée, souffla-t-il la voix tremblante, j'eus un sanglot.

-Il est où Paul ? un sanglot derrière moi... je, non je peux vivre deux fois la même chose, pensais-je, pas deux fois, mon père me prit contre lui.

-Poupée, ma petite poupée... je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me souffla à l'oreille, les pleurs m'en empêchèrent, mes pleurs en réalité.

* * *

_**Quoi qu'il se passe ce n'est pas sans sens, ce n'est pas par ennui, par sadisme,ça a toujours fait partit de la trame de ma fic, vous finirez par comprendre, faîtes moi simplement confiance, la partie suivante est déjà commencée ! Ça reste fourbe ça je ne le nierai pas mais vous pouvez toujours jouer au jeu des suppositions...**_

* * *

**(N/R : ma chérie tu vas te faire incendier mais alors quelque chose de pas mal si ce n'est pas lynchée, si tu veux mon avis sur cette fin de chap'. Je vais restée zen mais je n'en pense pas moins. Non mais t'es pas bien ? En fin c'est ton chéri que tu zappes bon on ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point tu l'as zappé mais tout de même ! Vilaine, t'as intérêt à vite me faire parvenir le prochain chap' pour que je sois ou non rassurée. Allez on se bouge... *zen de Lucky s'est fait la malle*)**


	33. Chapter 33 saison 2

_**Désolée pour les 2 mails, mais des soucis avec FF ses derniers jours...y aura un chapitre de décalage mais tant pis :)**_

_**GALSWINTHE MERCI ! que quelques heures pour le corriger ^^ plus rapide je ne connais pas !**_

Merci à Flo (la ferme, laisse moi le dire) pour son soutien comme à chaque fois

Pour le chapitre précédent...c'est sadique, oui, c'est vilain, oui, mesquin et tout un tas d'autres choses mais je ne pouvais pas continuer davantage.

**Personnellement je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus compliqué, le plus épuisant, le plus éprouvant que j'ai eut à écrire, pour avoir eut 3 avis différents aujourd'hui, les mouchoirs ont été recommandés...**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse allez lire la suite, pas de spolier comme d'habitude sur fb, merci d'ailleurs pour votre discrétion ^^**

**Ci-dessous les réponses aux anonymes !**

_**Ninidezil **_Les larmes aux yeux ont du sécher depuis ^^' merci de relaisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, au moins ça me permet de voir que tu continues à lire. Oh l'infusion prends la avant de lire le chapitre ça me paraît bien pour le coup. Merci (gêné) pour le « magnifique »...Mon préféré reste Paul également, tu le décris si bien que je ne vois pas quoi en rajouter, vous êtes plusieurs à me dire de lui faire rencontrer « la femme de sa vie » mais comme tu as pu le voir j'ai d'autres projets pour lui et e réalité je ne me suis jamais imaginée écrire sur Paul et LA rencontre. Merci encore pour ta review, le chapitre est là, bonne lecture !

_**Kalyana **_Merci beaucoup et félicitation pour ton marathon Peloponien (si si ça se dit) ainsi que pour tes compliments, pour Paul, je te laisse voir si j'ai osé faire ça, ce qui même si j'aime beaucoup ce personnage reste possible. À bientôt et merci encore, oh et Bienvenue !

_**MarieG **_Non je ne veux pas ta mort je te jure !:p lire ta réaction mets mal à l'aise sache le et tu sais maintenant que malgré tout je n'aurai pas répondu à ta question ^^' et que la suite elle est juste en-dessous mais je te souhaite bon courage, vraiment, et oui chaton, je l'ai fait, honte sur moi... pour la suite de ta review, le scotch, c'est mesquin et ça doit faire super mal à retirer, papa Charlie le dit, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas sa moustache XD la filature foireuse et le maquillage, je veux être de leur soirées lol les boyaux ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, je serai partie vomir personnellement, Paul au resto, tu as envie de lui faire un câlin à la fin du chapitre tu as envie de cogner l'auteur, mélange sympathique, les leçons...c'est Paul hein faut pas chercher plus loin, notre couple en nounous ils partent en vrille c'est certain ^^ quand à Sue et Bella elles se traumatisent bien. Si Paul disparaît tu ne seras plus amoureuse de ma fic ? Waw violent mdr et te connaissant tu risques de pleurer encore, alors bonne chance, tu me diras, bisous.

_**Nini3088 **_Je trouve aussi mais regarde la suite est là et remarquons que c'est la première fois que je faisais une fin comme ça.

_**Twilight-et-the-vampire **_J'aime comme tu te persuades dans ta review et non Bella n'a pas de chance, je m'en prends à mes 2 persos préférés, si ce n'est pas du sadisme, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. La suite est là, on verra si je suis pardonnée, merci pour ta review.

_**Tracy **_Merci pour ta review et tout tes compliments, je vois que tu fais partie du groupe, « une femme pour chaton » mais comme répondu plus haut, je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire dessus sûrement lié à la suite peut-être, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout ^^

_**Ilonka **_Merci ^^ et je te laisse te rendre compte de la gravité ou non-gravité pour Paul, les virées commando j'en referai, ils font tellement n'importe quoi que c'est « facile » d'écrire dans ses moments là, prends soin de toi également.

_**Elodie **_Comment j'ai pu...nan mais...tu sais... enfin voilà quoi XD comme je l'ai mit en fin du chapitre précédent tout prendra un sens quoi qu'il arrive, tu verras si ta théorie est la bonne;) oui je suis cruelle ça a un petit côté plaisant malgré tout. Sue et Bella enfin un vrai rapprochement ! Chaton et son scotch là je dirai tu vois il y a plus sadique que moi (non?) ah dommage, je tente hein... les boyaux (encore du sadisme) j'aurai vomit et puis...non faut pas y penser en fait, c'est Bella & Angie les responsables et qui sont inquiétantes, pas moi ! Le dîner entre hommes je referai surtout qu'ils sont bien tout les 4, chaton était pas « bourré » il était bien mais tout ça c'était pour mieux finir le chapitre enfin on se comprend... je me passerai du générique par contre, enfin je te le laisse XD j'arriverai pas à me le retirer de la tête. Ne pas dire « merci » ferait de moi une pimbêche c'est normal de remercier, le plaisir est partagé:) continue à te faire des films surtout, pour ta review, fb, pour tout MERCI !

_**Lydie **_Je me doute que la fin laisse sceptique, ça laisse place aux suppositions et vous voilà à faire votre Bella, La Push, ses parents, lui ou tout autre chose tu auras tes réponses juste en-dessous...le coup du ligotage je suis d'accord avec lui, il n'est pas Edward, elle ne peut pas se permettre tout et n'importe quoi, il est un peu radical mais il n'a pas tort, les dossiers sur Eddy nous verrons si ça finit par se savoir mais je pense que oui ^^ ça se partage ce genre d'informations, ma poule moi aussi je te kisse mdr à bientôt ! M'ci pour ta review.

_**Uukate **_Oui c'est sadique je le reconnais... qui lui soit arrivés quelque chose ou non je te laisse le lire, merci pour ta review et à bientôt, bisous.

_**Béatrice **_Cette fin, c'est...c'est nul je te l'accorde, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de le placer ce truc là, écrit il y a longtemps bien que finalement j'ai tout reprit du début et gardé très peu de choses les liens ayant changés depuis, en vie ou non tu auras rapidement ta réponse ^^' je voulais poster plus rapidement mais il fallait que je reprennes, ça va je n'aurai pas mit un mois;) merci pour ta review, nous verrons si j'ai pensé à votre bien-être.

_**Magalie **_Et si je peux, j'en suis navrée ^^

_**Phoebe1012 **_Merci ! Tant que je reste dans la même trame c'est le principal et je ne fais rien par sadisme réel, j'aurai pu continuer un peu le chapitre mais le laisser en suspend était tout aussi bien malgré que je ne sois pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de fins même si je fais ma « maline » XD Edward...Edward c'est clair que pour lui ça devient compliqué, en quelques mois il s'en prend plein la tronche nous verrons si il finit par vraiment craquer ou non... j'ai prévu encore pleins de choses ^^ Paul est oui un personnage important pourtant c'est vrai que ça ne m'empêchera de le « tuer » tout en sachant que les 2 versions existent et restent possible mais merci beaucoup pour la confiance;) pour les mouchoirs, je te dirai gardes en sous la main au cas où. Merci encore.

_**Syrine **_Personne n'a rien...oh tu vas vite le savoir (esquive) ils se font de bonnes sorties/soirées n'empêche, le fait qu'ils soient tous en forme va avec la fin de chapitre, c'est encore plus vicieu pour le coup, on rit, on rit ou souris et.. hop un parpaing. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt, pour ma fic c'est toujours un plaisir de la partager, bisous.

_**Nathalou **_Bienvenue ! Première review mais ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices, tu as du le lire mais les reviews c'est vous qui prenez la décision ou non d'en laisser, n'étant pas un dictateur je n'impose rien mais oui tous les avis sont bons à lire, merci pour ta review et si tu n'en laisse pas au prochain, je ne ferai pas la tronche:p une prochaine fois peut-être...

_**Coco **_Je ne me voyais pas faire les filles au taquet avec le foot, avec le vernis oui par contre ou à se promener et à attendre les cheerleaders enfin c'est ce que je ferai en fait:) Bella &Sue se rapprochent de plus en plus et ça continuera dans ce sens, Bella a décidé et généralement quand elle décide elle ne revient pas dessus, le coup de faire intervenir Esmée sache que quand j'ai écrit j'ai soupiré un « oh nooon » XD sinon je vais bien hein lol Edward est toujours aux petits soins l'est chou c'est pas de sa faute. Le coup des nounous servaient à vous montrer comment ça pourrait être quand ils seront parents, Edward qui accuse Jake je dirai qu'il se lâche le Eddy et il est bon à ce jeu:p Paul & Bella, je ne sais plus si c'est Paul ou moi qui avons eut envie de faire taire Bella un peu XD quoi qu'il en soit nous avons appréciés mais il a ses limites, il prévient tout de même, non ils n'ont pas encore tout fait ^^ Angie & Bella oui je suis pareil, à lire/écrire c'est marrant pas à imaginer non, la photo j'en aurai fait mon fond d'écran lol, la filature, je me suis prit un vieux fou rire idiot en l'écrivant, ils ont des idées bien à eux tout de même, je pense que ensuite tu as du avoir un souci parce que je n'ai rien d'autre et que ta review est coupée:/ tu te venges de mon chapitre c'est ça ? XD merci quoi qu'il en soit je te dis à bientôt.

**Bonne lecture et bon courage !**


	34. Chapter 34 saison 2

Je sais, je sais plusieurs alertes pour rien, j'en suis désolée, le chapitre sera juste après

J'ai du supprimer des notes comme FF est en guerre et qu'ils suppriment des fictions à tour de bras, les notes étant interdites...

Pour le moment **145 500 histoires **ont été supprimés tout genre confondus et pas uniquement avec les persos de Twilight

Alors pour ne pas qu'ils me suppriment ma fic je suis obligée de faire passer ça en chapitre, ce qui est stupide ça me fait revenir à des notes,ça vous

fait une quantité d alertes bien pénible mais ça n'arrivera qu'une fois,sous l'indication "chapitre" je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant mais sinon je ne peux

pas publier alors vraiment DESOLEE pour tout ses désagréments sincèrement

Ça complique tout pour rien

Toutes mes excuses à nouveau


	35. Chapter 35 saison 2

_Les réponses aux reviews sont en chapitre 33_

_et j'ai du sauter un chapitre, à la place du chapitre 34, une foutue note que j'ai du faire_

_Bien compliqué cette fois ci...encore désolée._

* * *

_**Pov Bella. / Fin du chapitre précédent**_

_J'avais passé du temps à l'atelier, avec Helyos, il était temps que je rentre, il me tardait d'être demain, des conneries étaient encore en attente et le soir restaurant, je pensais aussi qu'il faudrait que j'appelle Frank, ça serait bien, je devrais aussi réorganiser un repas avec Sue, soit toutes les deux soit à la maison, autant que je mette les pieds dans le plat, jusqu'ici ça m'avait porté chance, pour Paul, je crois, non je sais que je vais abandonner ce jeu, ça ne m'amuse plus de ne plus lui parler et en sachant que ce n'est pas lui qui va l'admettre, je le ferai, ça sera plus simple, je me garais sur le bas côté pour l'appeler, ça sonna dans le vide, puis répondeur._

_-Bon chaton, oui je me doute que tu dois avoir ton sourire satisfait et te dire « j'ai gagné » bah oui tu as gagné, je voulais savoir si tu étais à la maison ou si tu rentrais tard, sache que je t'attends de pied ferme, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter pour te casser les oreilles, je cacherai le scotch aussi, enfin là je suis sur le chemin, j'arrive, bisous chaton._

_Je repris la route, roulant un peu plus vite, s'il était à la maison, il fallait que je le vois au plus vite, je m'en fichais d'avoir perdu en fait, je me garais, je distinguais Edward, Sam et Jake devant la maison, Paul devait être dans les parages, je me dépêchais de sortir allant vers eux._

_-Hé ! Infirmière ! Tu viens te venger ? ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, mon sourire mourut rapidement, Jacob avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, Sam lui regardait par terre, Edward me regardait les larmes aux yeux, ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux, je me figeais, regardant autour de moi, mon cœur se serra, il... il est où Paul ? demandai-je tremblante._

_Je tournais la tête en entendant une voiture, une fraction de seconde je fus soulagée, j'avais pensé que c'était Paul mais la voiture de mon père me prouva le contraire et j'étais là à regarder mon père venir vers moi, le visage insondable pour le première fois._

_-Pa... papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Nous devrions rentrer ma poupée, souffla-t-il la voix tremblante, j'eus un sanglot._

_-Il est où Paul ? un sanglot derrière moi... je, non je peux vivre deux fois la même chose, pensais-je, pas deux fois, mon père me prit contre lui._

_-Poupée, ma petite poupée... je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me souffla à l'oreille, les pleurs m'en empêchèrent, mes pleurs en réalité._

**...**

**Saison 2 Chapitre 33**

Je rentrais plus tard que prévu, ça ne m'avait jamais autant fait chier que depuis que j'étais arrivé chez les Swan, je ne pensais qu'à rentrer, je me fais vieux garçon... non c'est faux, j'en suis pas loin c'est sûr, je me garais devant le garage, la voiture de Bella était là. J'allais pouvoir faire chier ma victime préférée, ou être gentil pour qu'elle me laisse reconduire sa voiture, non ce soir je la fais chier. J'eus la haine en rentrant ne trouvant personne, j'étais bien un vieux garçon, double haine.

Je me fis ce dont tout le monde se fout, manger, me laver... Nu sous la douche avec ses gouttes d'eau qui roulent sur mon torse... ça c'est juste pour vous vendre du rêve et je m'emmerde, au moins je vous occupe, allez on se reprend les filles, oui là c'est le sourire en coin, petit regard séducteur... faut que je m'achète une vie, dès demain.

Je sautais dans le canapé, chose que je fais dès que je suis seul, je fais exprès, faut le changer, il doit avoir mon âge mais personne dans cette maison ne m'écoute, ils l'aiment tous bien, c'est une merde réparée je ne sais combien de fois, je restais perplexe en voyant Hikuma, je regardais autour de moi, Charlie l'aurait laissé ? Il est de plus en plus fou ce vieux.

-Bah alors t'as fait la conne ça y est ? elle me regarda, ouais allez viens, je m'allongeais, télé allumée, fenêtre ouverte, je pus fumer, combat de boxe, câlin à une chienne, je me blase.

Je pourrais appeler Charlie mais s'il est avec Sue je serai le casse ambiance, pareil du côté de petite chose et la grande, La Push, j'ai une foutue flemme, je m'abrutissais devant la télé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin claque cette foutue porte, je me redressais, virais Hikuma.

-Bébé ça pouvait attendre, ça c'est ma grande qui se prend un vent de Bella déjà partit à l'étage, ambiance tendue, il tourna sa tête vers moi, avec ma grande on communique par le regard, et le sien il pue, il s'avança, ferma la fenêtre et éteignit la télé, il resta statique, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mec t'as quoi ? il secoua la tête négativement et partit à l'étage, je restais en bas des marches, je ne comprends rien, je regardais dehors, Charlie ? je me penchais, il était au volant de sa voiture à chialer, ah putain il se passe quoi ? je montais les escaliers, Eddy assis en bout de leur lit, des bruits de pas dans mon donjon, je montais, Bella avec mon sac, Wakanda, hé ! j'essayais de lui saisir le bras mais elle m'échappa.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, cherchant franchement à comprendre, je sondais les expressions, gestes de Bella, elle tremblait, faisant les choses sans réels sens, mettant je ne sais combien de vêtements dans mon sac, je me relevais.

-Putain Bella, ils vous arrivent quoi ? criai-je, elle arrêta de bouger, droite comme un « i », les yeux clos, elle se mit à pleurer sans un bruit, je devenais fou, Eddy me répondra, je descendis rapidement, va falloir me répondre maintenant, il ne bougea pas ses mains sur son visage, fais pas ta pute Eddy, balance ! il secoua la tête négativement, essuya son visage et partit à la fenêtre, je me retournais en voyant Bella réapparaître avec mon foutu sac, elle le posa.

J'étais là comme un con à les regarder, à la regarder se rapprocher de lui, à les voir se prendre dans les bras, je devrai partir, c'est leur intimité mais j'avais des bottes de plomb à cet instant, je restais là à les regarder tenter de maintenir l'autre.

-Tu... tu as ce que tu voulais ? elle approuva pas loin de se remettre à chialer, ça pouvait attendre.

-Non, il en aura besoin.

-Bella...

-Il en aura besoin.

-D'accord mon ange mais nous étions presque arrivés.

-Je ne suis pas prête, je suis désolée, je sais que tu veux le voir mais... nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

Il approuva, il prit la main de Bella, le sac dans l'autre et ils me passèrent devant comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si je n'existais pas... je les suivis dans les escaliers, je n'arrivais plus à parler, plus à avancer, je croisais une dernière fois le regard d'Eddy, il referma la porte à clé, Hikuma à mes pieds, elle me regarda tête sur le côté puis se coucha, museau sur les pattes avant. Si je ne suis pas là, je suis où ?

**Pov Edward**

Putain, putain, putain... c'est ce que je me répétais depuis un moment maintenant, je le repensais en voyant Charlie se reprendre en nous voyant arriver, il descendit et prit le sac le posant sur le siège passager.

-Je vais continuer à conduire, allez à l'arrière.

Je laissais Charlie conduire ma voiture, j'avais abandonné quand Bella avait craqué, elle voulait rentrer pour prendre des affaires, j'avais suivi, Charlie avait pris le relais, nous nous mîmes à l'arrière prenant Bella contre moi, ma bouche sur le haut de sa tête, nous étions bien loin de notre soirée d'hier soir. Jake était parti voir Paul. Sam et Emily, partaient dès ce soir chercher les parents de Paul, je ne savais même pas où étaient mes parents, mes frères, sœurs...

-Charlie... il me regarda dans le rétroviseur, mes parents ?

-Ton père est auprès de Paul, Esmée arrive au plus vite, elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui et tes frères et sœurs rentrent, pareil ils n'étaient pas à côté, ne t'inquiètes pas ils seront là, je continue pour ne pas que tu te poses davantage de questions, Jared, Kim, les bébés, Sue et Leah sont soient en chemin, soient déjà arrivés, Ben et Angie sont avec tes frères.

-Merci.

-Essaie et c'est très con ce que je vais dire mais de te « reposer » avant que nous arrivions, musique ? j'approuvais.

Je m'abaissais dans le siège, je veillais sur Bella, elle regardait dehors, fermant les yeux de temps en temps, serrant ma main, la caressant avec mon pouce par intermittence. Le trajet fut aussi long que court, je ne réalisais pas vraiment non plus, je le sais mais... ça ne va pas plus loin pour ma part, Charlie se gara, Bella et moi écrasâmes nos mains, elle rajouta son autre main sur mon avant-bras en la crispant, restant en retrait. Les Quileute étaient là devant l'entrée, nous les rejoignîmes. Ne pas savoir quoi faire dans ces moments-là, chacun dans ses pensées, sa douleur, quelques sourires compatissants, des accolades maladroites et un silence des plus lourd entrecoupé de murmures, je passais Bella devant moi, pour la prendre dans mes bras, mes bras autour de son cou, elle serra ma taille, une main accrochée à mon pull.

-Nous attendons quoi ? demanda Seth tout bas.

-Nous te l'avons dit, souffla doucement Leah, Jake et Carlisle vont venir, euh... elle nous regarda avec Charlie, nous restons là... nous ne voulions pas rentrer tout de suite, nous approuvâmes, si vous voulez...

-Non, dit Charlie, nous restons ici, vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Non rien de nouveau, dit Jared, Sam et Emily ont pu trouver un vol, ils y seront demain.

-Ils n'ont pas pu les joindre... ajouta Embry, ils ne savent pas encore, nous soufflâmes un « putain/merde » avec Charlie, Sue est à l'intérieur.

Nous patientâmes à nouveau sans parler, pour dire quoi ? Charlie me proposa une cigarette, je ne la refusais pas, il récupéra Bella qui n'eut pas plus de réaction que précédemment, juste se cacher, je ne m'éloignais pas beaucoup, Jared me rejoignit, fumant lui aussi, nous nous adossâmes à un mur.

-Vous... il soupira, laisse tomber la question de savoir comment vous allez, sauf si tu veux y répondre.

-Je ne saurai même pas quoi te répondre, tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu, je ne saurais pas, Bella...

-Quand j'ai appris, ça peu paraître con mais j'ai pensé directement à elle.

-J'ai fait la même Jared.

-Pourquoi vous êtes repartis ?

-Bella a voulu rentrer lui prendre des affaires, il me fixa, elle lui a fait un sac, il est dans la voiture.

-Pour... pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Jared.

-Pardonne ma question mais tu es sûr qu'elle a bien compris la situation ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain, elle... je ne sais rien putain, soufflais-je, je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir le voir, comment elle va réagir ou rien que moi mais Bella je la connais suffisamment pour me dire que ça va lui faire penser à son grand-père, ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense à cinquante choses à la fois tout comme à rien.

-Nous serons tous là, j'acquiesçai, j'ai besoin de le voir.

-Vous tous ?

-Ouais, les bébés aussi, j'ai eu ton frère au fait, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Comment...

-Franchement je ne saurai pas te dire, je suis comme toi rassure-toi, nous ne savons plus rien, retournons près d'eux, ma Kim va flancher.

Nous y allâmes rapidement, il prit la main de Kim s'éloignant, quelques secondes plus tard nous entendions ses pleurs, Charlie dégagea un bras pour le passer sur mon épaule, je retrouvais la main de Bella.

-Ça va allez mes gosses, ça va allez, j'acquiesçai dans le vide, Bella se crispa, il embrassa sa tête longuement tout en me serrant la nuque.

J'eus le sensation de redevenir un gosse en voyant mon père arriver, il dut le comprendre parce qu'il me prit rapidement contre lui, ne pas craquer, pas encore, pas ici, pas maintenant. Jake nous rejoignit lui aussi se retenait, mon père me garda avec lui, ils regardèrent tous les deux Bella, mon père prit une inspiration.

-Pour le moment, commença-t-il, nous ne pouvons pas le voir, ils ont dit sûrement demain, je me pris un coup de massue, il est entre de bonnes mains, nous allons aller nous asseoir, je suppose que vous voulez tous rester ? je ne vis ou entendis que des « oui » mis à part Bella et Charlie, Charlie attendait la réponse de Bella, il se rapprocha d'elle, chérie... elle le regarda après un certain temps, nous serons juste dans une salle, pas plus loin, d'accord ? La sortie est juste à côté,elle finit par accepter, nous vous attendons à l'intérieur.

-Nous vous rejoignons, dit Charlie, il me rassura du regard, je partis avec les autres.

**Pov Bella**

-Quand et uniquement quand tu te sentiras prête ma poupée, papa, Edward, nous sommes tous là, j'approuvais, ou tu veux que papa te pousse à rentrer ?

-Je crois que oui, il embrassa ma joue, prit ma main et nous fit avancer.

Je regardais là où nous étions, j'étais paumée, entre ici et un endroit semblable d'il y a plus de 2 ans, quand nous rentrâmes rien que l'odeur me donna la nausée, je me contentais de marcher, ou mon père me traînait, je fus soulagée de voir Sue qui nous prit dans ses bras, elle nous emmena auprès des autres, je laissais mon papa pour rejoindre Edward qui regardait dehors, je m'assis sur le petit renfort et embrassai son menton, il eut un petit rictus, nous nous regardâmes un moment, épuisés autant l'un que l'autre, il passa son pouce sous mon œil, je posais ma joue dans sa paume.

-Mon ange, tu m'accordes deux minutes ? Je reviens, j'acquiesçai, il m'embrassa et sortit.

-Tu me fais un peu de place chérie ? je me décalais, j'eus un léger sourire en voyant ses mains jointes, comme un médecin, je les ai regardées un moment ses mains.

-Carlisle, redis-moi s'il te plaît ce qu'il se passe, depuis le début s'il te plaît, je laissais mon regard sur ses mains, sans mensonges.

-Sans mensonges, répéta-t-il doucement, dans l'après-midi pendant qu'il travaillait, il est tombé d'un échafaudage, il... sa tête a légèrement heurté le sol, je baissais ma tête et me remis à sangloter, je lui murmurais de continuer, il aurait une jambe et des côtes certainement cassées, sa voix ne fut plus que murmure, il a également un traumatisme crânien... à l'arrivée des secours, ils ont dû le stabiliser avant de le transporter ici... chérie.

-Ça va, pleurai-je, ça va, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

-Pour le moment ils l'opèrent chérie, avec le choc il y une hémorragie, ça risque de prendre un moment, il souffla longuement, après je ne peux pas te dire.

-C'est quoi les possibilités ? La pire je la connais et je ne veux pas l'entendre, les autres...

-Au vu des blessures, des dommages, il peut s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles, il peut ne pas se rév... tomber dans le coma et là il faudra voir à quel stade du coma il est, dans toutes choses chérie il peut y a avoir des conséquences, des séquelles mais il peut aussi se remettre, il est solide, en bonne santé, je ne peux qu'espérer autant que je peux, que ce ne soit « que » des côtes et une jambe cassées, je ne veux pas faire trop de spéculations, tout ce dont je sais c'est que ses organes vitaux tiennent le coup, il va s'accrocher Bella, autant qu'il le pourra et nous... nous allons lui apporter, lui donner nos forces. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons que patienter.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui l'opère ?

-Je ne peux pas chérie, il est comme mon fils, il eut un raté toussant pour se reprendre, je n'ai pas le droit, les chirurgiens qui s'occupent de lui sont des amis, surtout les meilleurs de cet hôpital, ils savent qui il est, ce qu'il représente, je t'assure que je les ai supplié de tout faire... je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux mais il n'y aurait pas de logique à ce que...

-Non, ne le dis pas, parce que si je le perds... il se mit devant moi me prenant contre lui, je pourrai pas Carlisle, pleurai-je, pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois vivre la même chose, y croire et... et... et je ne veux pas que quiconque le connaisse, ça fait trop mal... je veux qu'il reste...

-Je sais tout ça chérie, je sais.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais resté dans le couloir, j'avais entendu mon père et Bella commencés à parler, la plupart était sorti, pas pour autant que nous n'entendions pas, je m'étais accroupi, les écoutant, je m'étais défilé je le sais, mais là, je n'aurai pas su y répondre, mon père, Jake oui, moi non, j'avais fini par m'asseoir, la bouteille d'eau pour Bella dans les mains, Embry près de moi, sa main sur mon épaule, nous attendions qu'ils se reprennent, si l'une des personnes dans le couloir craquait, elle s'éloignait, Embry finit pas le faire en s'excusant et je ne saurai vous décrire ce que je ressentais, encore moins en sentant ma mère, mes frères et sœurs me faire comme l'appel Emmett, un « câlin collectif ».

**Pov Jake**

-C'est trop pour moi, soufflai-je à Jared, je sors...

Il me suivit, nous soufflâmes plusieurs fois nerveusement, cigarettes allumées nous rejoignîmes les nôtres qui étaient sur un banc ou aux alentours, je m'allongeais sur l'herbe, il le fallait, attendre serait le plus pénible, peu importe comment il ressortait, égoïstement je pensais comme ça, pour le connaître finir différent, il ne le supporterait pas, pour le moment la partie égoïste gagne, ce que les Cullen, les miens, hormis Carlisle ignoraient, c'est que celui qui pourrait dire stop et le laisser partir, c'était moi, et cette putain de décision je ne pouvais que prier pour ne pas avoir à la prendre, je me redressais restant assis, avant-bras sur mes genoux, fumant encore.

-Les bébés vous avez faim ? demandai-je, il me dirent non de la tête, vous avez le droit d'avoir faim, Paul aurait faim, il se ferait même deux bons hamburgers, deux sodas, deux desserts, il lui faut tout en double à ce mec, je parvins à les faire sourire, nous irons après, attendons de voir si les Cullen veulent venir.

-Paul, dit Quil, ils vont... continuer longtemps ?

-L'opération ? il approuva, ça dépend mais avec tous les examens à faire également, c'est sûr que nous ne le verrons pas ce soir, je me suis déjà arrangé pour les horaires de visite, grâce à Carlisle nous passerons au-dessus, il faudra juste ne pas déranger les infirmières ou autres, il aura une chambre pour lui, des avantages dans toutes cette merde.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda Jasper, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, il nous fit un câlin à tous avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

-Oui je l'ai vu, si tu demandes comment il était, je te dirai que pour le moment que tu l'ignores c'est une bonne chose, il le comprit, comment ça va à l'intérieur ?

-Pour le moment que tu l'ignores c'est une bonne chose, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Bella ?

-Je ne vois pas comment elle va faire, Eddy, Charlie, qui peut dire qu'il va bien ? Tant que nous le verrons pas ça restera comme ça.

-Demain...

-Et ce soir nous faisons quoi ? Nous rentrons chez nous, et ?

-Nous ne rentrons pas, dit Ali', elle se mit près de nous, après un bisou pour tous, maman veut rester, nous allons prendre des chambres dans un hôtel à côté, soit on squatte l'accueil.

-Tu veux aller faire des courses c'est ça ? demanda Jasper.

-Non, je passe mon tour, je puerai de la gueule, je sentirai la transpiration et ça n'aura pas d'importance, je m'en fous, Rose aussi s'en fout, Angie peut rester.

-Son père n'a rien dit ? demandai-je.

-Non au contraire, il s'en fout, enfin...

-Tout le monde s'en fout c'est ça ? demandai-je, elle me fit un sourire.

-Tu as tout compris.

Nous regardâmes Bella qui venait de sortir complètement défaite sérieusement, elle me fixa continuant à avancer vers nous, elle se mit devant moi, se baissa et m'écrasa contre elle, sa main sur mon crâne, je refermais mes bras sur elle.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

-Moi aussi petite sœur, tais-toi maintenant.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions partis manger, grignoter, jeûner, mais nous étions tous ensemble, les portables de Jake et de mon père bien en évidence sur les tables, j'avais mangé un peu mais ça ne passait pas, Bella préféra les boissons, café, eau, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, je ne faisais pas mieux, elle regardait dehors les bras croisés, j'étais face à elle, parfois elle partait pour pleurer et se reprenait tout aussi vite, je ne savais absolument quoi lui dire, je n'avais pas les réponses, je préférais le silence et lui montrer que j'étais là et inversement, il ne faut pas poser des mots à tout va par moment. Emmett qui était près d'elle posa sa main sur sa nuque la massant, je le remerciais discrètement, j'avais la main de Rose dans la mienne pour ma part.

Nous étions retournés à l'hôpital par la suite, restant dans une salle d'attente, j'étais assis au sol, Bella entre mes jambes sur le côté, le regard dans le vide, le mien sur cette connasse de pendule qui n'avançait pas, nous nous câlinions avec Bella, Angie ramait pour nous faire sortir un peu de nos silences, je souriais en voyant que plusieurs finirent par participer, il n'y eut pas de fou rires non plus mais au moins le silence fut brisé et Bella put s'endormir.

**Pov Bella**

-Bonsoir, nous nous redressâmes tous, je suis le chirurgien de Paul, docteur Jenkins, êtes-vous tous présents ou faut-il attendre d'autres personnes ? nous nous regardions tous, il ne manquait personne, Carlisle lui fit signe de continuer, il prit une inspiration, nous avons dû agir au plus vite, au mieux également, nous avons... réellement tenté tout ce que nous pouvions, mais les blessures étaient trop importantes, il me regarda, tu aurais dû écouter ta mère toi, elle avait bien dit que tu brisais et pourrissais les gens, regarde ton grand-père, tu lui en as tellement demandé que tu l'as crevé. Je me réveillais en sursaut ma main sur mon cœur.

-Bella ? je regardais Edward, Bella... je secouais légèrement la tête.

-Mauvais rêve, ça va passer, je vais aux toilettes je reviens, ça va ne t'en fais pas. J'avais envie de vomir surtout.

Je me levais marchant le plus vite, je passais devant les toilettes, voulant les plus éloignées possible, il faisait nuit désormais, il n'y aurait alors personne, je poussais une porte et partis m'enfermer restant contre la porte, j'éclatais en sanglot la poignée dans la main, je me laissais glisser au sol ne cherchant pas à retenir quoi que ce soit, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de craquer devant eux, personne ne m'en tirait rigueur je sais mais j'avais besoin que ça n'appartienne qu'à moi, je le referai aussi souvent que nécessaire, il le faut, il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de Paul, Paul... mes pleurs prirent davantage d'ampleur, je voulais être hier, lui parler, arrêter ce jeu stupide, et ses phrases... je le revoyais me sortir ses « tu nous fais perdre du temps », « tu le regretteras », ce n'était qu'un jeu je le sais mais et si c'était ses dernières paroles ? Comme mon grand-père où je lui avais souri en lui souhaitant une « bonne sieste » rien de plus intelligent. Paul ça aura été un silence de ma part, rien d'autre, je me remémorais notre dernière discussion, j'eus un sursaut, je me relevais, me passais beaucoup d'eau sur le visage, il fallait que je sache, je repartis en courant, passant devant l'entrée, Jared, je sortis lui courant dessus.

-Jared, j'ai besoin de ton aide, criai-je, il me rattrapa, aide-moi, Paul un soir m'a dit une phrase que je n'ai pas compris dans votre langue, il faut que tu m'aides, Jared, il faut que je saches ce que ça signifie.

-OK, répète-la-moi, je me mis à pleurer.

-Elle est compliqué, je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Bella, ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens, respire avant, souffle, viens, il me prit contre lui, tu sais qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça, reprends-toi ensuite nous chercherons, j'approuvais.

Je restais dans ses bras tout en réfléchissant, je voulais me souvenir au mieux, être certaine que ce serait la bonne phrase et pas une autre, il me demanda de lui raconter en premier les circonstances, je lui citais tout ce dont je me souvenais, il avait eu un léger rire puis les yeux qui s'embrumèrent, il se reprit, cette fois il voulait la phrase.

-Je vais sûrement mal les prononcer.

-Je t'apprendrai ensuite.

-Ça commençait par... cante, après je sais plus et un yama ou kama, finit par un autre mot en « i », j'essayais de la redire, il me scruta, lèvres pincées, Jared ? il souffla.

-Cante washte yama kahi... j'acquiesçais les larmes aux yeux, il les avait lui aussi, il essuya ses yeux rapidement, tu ne veux pas attendre pour savoir ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça veut dire, Wakanda je le sais, même si c'est une connerie je veux savoir.

-Ce n'est pas une connerie, je le suppliais du regard, littéralement ça signifie « tu emplis mon cœur de bonheur », devant mon manque de réaction il me reprit contre lui, il faudrait mieux retourner auprès des autres, ça occupera ton esprit.

Nous eûmes des nouvelles peu de temps après, rien qui pu réellement nous soulager en réalité, il était sorti du bloc mais était tombé dans le coma, nous devrions à nouveau patienter, encore et encore, j'ignorais quand son chirurgien parlerait de ses chances de s'en sortir, on me l'avait déjà sorti un jour, pas pour autant que ce n'était pas un mensonge et je crois que j'étais trop épuisée pour me remettre à pleurer, tout ce que je retenais c'était qu'il était encore en vie et que d'ici quelques heures nous pourrions le voir, jusque là, je bloquais mon esprit ou il l'avait fait de lui même. Nous nous rassîmes, moi toujours dans les bras d'Edward, qui lui aussi manquait de réaction, nous remerciâmes Jake et Sue quand ils nous ramenèrent à tous du café, je ne voulais plus m'endormir, mon père et Sue étaient repartis sur Forks pour Hikuma mais aussi pour son boulot aussi.

J'étais à la fenêtre, un nouveau café dans les mains, le soleil se levait, la plupart dormait, certains étaient partis dans leurs voitures, je pensais aux parents de Paul, me servant de ce que m'avait décrit Paul de chez eux, je ne partis pas plus loin.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, me dit Carlisle.

-Tu n'as pas dormi non plus, il me fit un demi-sourire, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Veux-tu venir avec moi et Esmée, nous allons chercher des donuts entre autres, j'approuvais, Esmée nous y allons ? elle se leva regardant tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, tu veux rester ?

-S'ils se réveillent je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient à se poser de questions, il l'embrassa lui disant de rester, je lui fis un câlin avant que nous ne partions.

Nous partîmes à pied, il vérifia son portable, le gardant à la main, nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à marcher avant de trouver ce que nous souhaitions, il me proposa de nous asseoir un peu, mangeant un peu, vous vous doutez bien, un grand café pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir ? Ça restera entre nous.

-Tout à l'heure je me suis endormie, dans mon rêve le chirurgien venait nous dire que Paul n'avait pas...

-Il est sorti du bloc chérie.

-Il m'a aussi dit en me fixant que c'était de ma faute et que j'aurai dû écouter Renée, que... laisse tomber, s'il te plaît n'en dit rien, je ne veux juste plus dormir pour le moment, je ne veux pas inquiéter qui que ce soit.

-Nous nous inquiéterons obligatoirement pour toi, tu ne peux pas nous demander le contraire.

-Mais je ne suis pas la concernée.

-Bien sûr que si, ne te mens pas Bella, ça te concerne davantage que nous, nous savons les liens que vous avez, tu vas me parler de ton père et de mon fils, mais tous les deux c'est particulier.

-Il s'agit de Paul.

-Il s'agit de vous deux.

-Pourquoi tu insistes ?

-Parce que si tu le perds, nous te perdons et ça nous le savons tous, parce que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je devrai faire si ça arrive ou si tu ne parviens pas à faire face quand tu le verras ou pour la suite.

-Cette discussion pouvait attendre.

-Non, je suis désolé mais non, dans peu tu vas le voir.

-Tu le compares à Isaac.

-Parce que tu revis ce que tu as connu avec Isaac, je les vois tes absences Bella, là tu arrives à te protéger, tout à l'heure... quand tu verras Paul dans la mesure où il n'est pas sous respirateur tu auras l'impression qu'il dort, comme Isaac, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dépourvue, je vais préparer tout le monde, mais toi c'est particulier et tu le sais au fond de toi, je le vois que tu m'en veux chérie, je ne le fais pas par méchanceté, uniquement par nécessité, si déjà tu as en tête Isaac... il soupira et reposa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

Nous ne dîmes plus mots, je repartais auprès de mon grand-père, le revoyant dormir avant que je ne le perdes, il laissa le temps de passer commande pour le petit-déjeuner, nous finîmes par retourner auprès de tout le monde, je laissais Carlisle rentrer, je fis le tour des voitures, commençant par celle de Rose, je tapais doucement à la fenêtre, avec Emmett ils se réveillèrent d'un bond, suivit d'Ali' et Jasper qui étaient à l arrière, elle ouvrit sa portière.

-Bonjour, soufflais-je, le petit-déjeuner est là, nous... nous devrions bientôt pouvoir le voir, ils sortirent tous rapidement de la voiture, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas réellement dormis finalement.

-Nous te suivons, dit Rose, ils sont tous restés à l'intérieur.

-Il manque Ben et Angie, Ali' leva la main et partit à leur voiture, pour eux aussi ce fut des plus rapide.

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau, dit Emmett, je secouais la tête négativement, Eddy a dormi ?

-Un peu.

-Toi non ? je secouais la tête à nouveau, Angie me fit un bisou et prit ma main, je la remerciais d'un sourire, nous regardâmes la voiture de mon père se garer, toujours avec Sue, ils n'avaient pas les mains vides, double ration de petit-déjeuner je pense.

-Je me suis permise de vous prendre de quoi vous laver un minimum, dit Sue, elle se rapprocha après que mon papa m'ait fait un câlin, Bella, je t'ai pris un pull au cas où, je trouvais que tu n'étais pas très couverte et... j'ai pris un de ceux Paul, je sais que tu l'aimes bien celui-là, elle le sortit, mes yeux me piquèrent, je retirais le mien avant de le passer, je sentais son odeur aussi, j'essuyais rapidement les joues, elle donna le reste à Charlie, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? On va se rafraîchir un peu, je pris sa main et partîmes de notre côté, j'ai tout dans mon sac à main, ajouta-t-elle.

Nous étions dans des toilettes, je me lavais les dents, me nettoyais le visage, mis de la crème, un coup de déo, elle s'occupa de me brosser les cheveux, je me laissais faire telle une poupée, elle me fit une longue tresse sur le côté et embrassa ma joue.

-Sue... merci pour le pull, elle me regarda en souriant légèrement.

-Il est toujours là, j'acquiesçai.

-Dans vos coutumes comment ça se passe dans ces cas là ?

-Comme pour vous, nous prions, à La Push cette nuit les anciens ont priés pour lui, mais nous savons que la décision ne nous revient pas, ne vois pas plus loin que tu ne pourrais le supporter Bella, elle me prit contre elle, tout à l'heure si tu as besoin je peux rentrer dans la chambre avec toi, ou je resterai près de toi, ne me réponds pas pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas besoin.

**Pov Edward**

Bella et Sue avaient fini par revenir, nous avions tous pu reprendre un peu plus visage humain, après que nous ayons mangés, je me repris du café partant fumer avec ma Bella, mon père et Jake étaient partis se renseigner, le voir certainement, elle resta à mes côtés.

-Mon ange, tu veux le voir ou non ?

-Je pense que j'irai en dernier, dit-elle bras croisés, regardant dans le vide, mais amour je sais que tu n'attends que ça alors ne m'attends pas, je pense que je m'enfermerais dans la voiture, si ce n'est pas trop de demander, va le voir, attends que tous l'aient vu et viens me chercher.

-Et j'irai avec toi, elle approuva, je peux attendre.

-Non amour, vas-y, j'aurai besoin de me préparer avant et en sachant que tu l'auras vu ça me paraîtra moins compliqué dirons-nous, j'aimerai être là pour toi quand tu le verras mais je ne te serai d'aucun secours, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Bella, je comprends... je viendrai te chercher ne t'en fais pas, je te dirai ce qu'il en est. Ma mère vint nous voir.

-Nous pouvons le voir, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, Bella blêmit, mes chéris, elle nous caressa la joue, je suis là, nous sommes tous unis, ça ira.

-Je viendrai chercher Bella, ma mère ne posa pas davantage de questions et nous laissa, je me mis face à elle, mon ange... je lui donnais mes clés, nos mains tremblaient, nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre le plus fort possible, mes jambes tremblaient, je t'aime ma Bella, je ne te laisserai pas longtemps.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle tremblante, vas-y vite.

J'embrassais son front durement fermant les yeux pour ne pas craquer devant elle, je rejoignis ma mère qui prit ma main, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ne pas y aller d'entrée avec Bella me rassurait, si je devais craquer je préférais mille fois le faire dans cette chambre devant tout le monde que seul devant elle.

**Pov Bella**

J'allais rapidement m'enfermer dans la voiture, me remettant à pleurer, front sur le volant, je l'agrippais autant que possible, au fur et à mesure que mes pleurs s'intensifièrent, je me fichais de hurler, de crier, ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais déjà à l'imaginer allongé et inconscient, sans savoir s'il se réveillerait dans un jour, une semaine, un mois... jamais. J'essayais d'imaginer les différentes réactions, celle de Edward, je m'en voulais de ne pouvoir être près de lui mais en faisant ça nous étions à essayer de nous préserver un minimum. Mes pensées furent pour lui, pour Paul, pour tous ceux qui étaient en ce moment en train de le voir, de le toucher, de lui dire qu'ils l'aimait et qu'il fallait qu'il revienne rapidement, pour ceux qui ne diraient mots et qui sortiraient rapidement, pour tous ceux que j'aimais et qui souffraient, pour tous ceux qui jusqu'ici n'avaient pas eu à connaître toute cette peine et cette douleur, ce sentiment de vouloir être à sa place, parce que de le vivre plutôt que de le voir serait moins pénible. Mes pensées pour eux tous, je me mis à leur murmurer que « ça ira » comme s'ils pouvaient m'entendre d'une quelconque façon et je voulais fuir le plus loin possible, revenir à hier, à une semaine, un mois, revenir dans ce magasin où je l'avais rencontré, le réentendre rire, parler, le revoir sourire, mais je n'en aurai rien de tout ça quand sera venu mon tour de monter dans cette chambre, je n'en n'aurai rien, absolument rien. Je n'aurai que la sensation que l'on m'arrache le cœur à nouveau, je n'aurai que ce goût de déjà vu, vécu et ressenti, saurais-je même faire la différence s'il part ou non.

Si un quelconque Dieu existe je lui demanderai de se pencher vers nous et de nous le rendre, j'étais prête à échanger des années de ma propre vie pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle perte, j'étais prête à tout, si on me le demandait mais personne ne le ferait je le savais, cette requête je l'avais déjà faite, personne ne m'avait répondu favorablement, on m'avait donné la douleur multipliée par deux. Et si j'arrêtais d'y croire pourtant c'est comme si je le tuais moi-même. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais j'ouvris son sac prenant le doudou que je devais lui acheter, une vache avec des grelots à l'intérieur et la gardais contre moi.

J'essuyais mes joues et redressais ma tête, je pris un mouchoir tentant de me reprendre, comme Paul l'aurait fait, je mis sa capuche me cachant les yeux, ma respiration des plus rapide, je croisais mes bras, baissais ma tête comme il l'aurait fait également, devenir lui quelques minutes comme pour le retenir, pour le garder auprès de moi.

-Bella, mon ange, je sursautais, ce n'est que moi, il était accroupi, porte ouverte, je n'avais rien entendu, il me cacha son regard avec ses lunettes de soleil, le mien avec la capuche de Paul, il me tendit la main que je pris, il me sortit de la voiture, nous faisant avancer, son doudou toujours contre mon cœur.

Mon cœur ne sut plus comment battre, mes jambes comment avancer, je ne sus plus comment penser, je fixais nos pieds, fermant les yeux parfois avec cette sensation d'avancer trop vite comme pas assez, nous étions désormais dans l'ascenseur.

-Il... les médecins restent confiant, il... il a sa jambe plâtrée, des perfusions, son visage... est marqué et un peu gonflé, nos mains s'écrasèrent mais tu le reconnaîtras, je lui murmurais un merci, je te laisserai avancer et ne resterai pas très loin de toi, tous les autres sont dans le couloir ou dans la chambre, personne ne va te parler ou te toucher, nous te laissons tous faire... mais nous te rattraperons si tu en as besoin, la porte s'ouvrit, souffle mon ange, je le fis pendant que nous sortîmes, j'appuyais le doudou contre ma bouche, personne ne pourrait voir mon visage.

Je pus reconnaître devant qui je passais en reconnaissant les chaussures, mon cœur se comprima, ma gorge se serra, mon ventre se noua et je me remis à trembler, Edward se mit devant moi appuyant son épaule contre la chambranle de la porte, derrière lui se trouverait Paul, je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, pinçais mes lèvres quand un gémissement de peur voulut en sortir, il fut certainement entendu.

-Je nous fais avancer petit à petit Bella, reste devant moi et quand tu le sentiras, je te lâcherai la main et je te laisserai avancer, je ne suis pas loin Bella, nos parents et Jake sont dans la pièce tu n'es pas toute seule et il est toujours là Paul, avec nous, j'échappais un sanglot, il est toujours en vie, d'accord ? Mon « oui » ne fut qu'un son.

Nous fîmes trois pas, mes yeux toujours baissés, la peluche contre ma bouche, je me décidais à relever ma tête, sur le côté du biceps d'Edward je perçus le bout du lit, ses pieds dont un plâtré, j'échappais un sanglot étouffé, je lâchais la main d'Edward serrant son pull en commençant à le contourner, je fixais le bas du lit serrant encore plus ma main, ma respiration se refit des plus rapides, je n'étais plus devant Edward, il était à mes côtés, dos à Paul, sa main sur mon ventre, je fermais les yeux un instant, le bip du monitoring emplissait la pièce.

Quand je les rouvris, j'osais relever mon regard, je le voyais, je fixais son visage, plus aucun son ne me parvenait depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux, je ne savais même plus si tout ça était réel, si j'étais bien en train de regarder Paul, mon Paul, mon chaton, celui qui était ma conscience, les bruits me revinrent en entendant le tintement des grelots lorsque la peluche tomba au sol, la main d'Edward se resserra, je fis un pas en avant, c'était comme si le lit était au fond d'un long couloir et à la fois en ne faisant que quatre pas je l'atteindrai, mes jambes me donnaient la sensation d'être coupées, je refis un pas sentant la main d'Edward s'éloigner, je continuais à avancer, j'étais désormais au plus près que je pouvais l'être, je... je ne le reconnaissais pas, non pas qu'il avait un visage si différent mais je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître mon Paul avant un moment, quand je cessais de refuser l'idée qu'il était bien dans ce lit, dans cet état.

Je me penchais tremblante pour écouter son cœur battre, je pleurais en entendant les battements, paniquais quand mes pleurs m'empêchèrent de les entendre, je me redressais le secouant doucement au niveau de son épaule.

-Paul... chuchotai-je en pleurant, Paul... Paul, tu as gagné le jeu maintenant, je te parle, reviens, reviens, pleurai-je, reviens, j'éclatai en sanglot, tenant de le serrer contre moi, mon oreille contre son cœur à nouveau, mes jambes me lâchèrent, je fus retenue et me retrouvais assise par terre toujours en train de pleurer, le haut de ma tête retenue par le bas du lit, ma main crispée sur son drap.

**Pov Emmett**

Nous le savions dès le début que ça ne pourrait que mal se passer, et nous étions encore loin d'imaginer que ça serait de cette façon, j'étais resté dans le couloir mais la porte étant ouverte je voyais ce qu'il se passait, si à partir du moment où elle s'était mise à vouloir le réveiller nous en étions tous à chialer, au point pour certains de devoir s'éloigner dans le couloir, ce fut pire en la voyant lui parler et tomber au sol, retenue par Edward et Charlie qui l'avaient rejointe dans ses pleurs, tentant tout de même de l'aider, la seule solution était qu'elle sorte de là et mon petit frère qui me brisa davantage le cœur en me regardant me fit comprendre qu'il n'en n'aurait pas la force.

Je m'avançais, je ne voulais plus voir personne pleurer, je me servis de ma manche pour essuyer mon visage, les remontais et me penchais, je ne cherchais même pas à parler, je la tournais, la soulevant, ses jambes autour de ma taille, ma main sur sa capuche, comme si elle était une petite fille, comme si elle était ma petite sœur, elle serra son poing sur mon haut, m'achevant.

-Paul... je peux pas le laisser, je peux pas, pleura-t-elle, je peux pas, je la sentis tendre son bras vers lui, je l'emmenais un peu plus loin dans le couloir l'asseyant sur un fauteuil, je restais contre elle en m'accroupissant, je ne dois pas le laisser, elle se remit à pleurer, je reposais ma main sur sa tête, l'appuyant sur mon épaule, je ne savais pas quoi dire et je doute que quoi que ce soit l'aurait aidé, j'étais juste bon à chialer comme une merde avec elle.

Je crus qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'arrêter, à moins que quand vous aimez vraiment la personne, une minute vous paraît une éternité, je sais que certains s'étaient rapprochés, vous dire qui je n'en sais rien, pour le moment j'attendais qu'elle veuille bien se calmer, que je me calme aussi, je suis le mec qui prend conscience qu'il risque de perdre des personnes qu'il aime profondément, ça n'a rien d'évident, je n'accepte rien de ce qui est en train d'arriver.

**Pov Jake**

Je raccrochais m'asseyant au sol dans la chambre de Paul, Bella avait été emmené dans une chambre vide à côté, pour qu'elle se repose, Sue, Esmée, Edward et Charlie étaient avec elle, les autres soit dans la même pièce que moi soit dehors, Carlisle se laissa glisser près de moi.

-Je viens d'avoir la mère de Paul, je lui ai dit tout ce que je pouvais, ils seront là demain... ils voulaient parler à Bella aussi.

-Que leur as-tu dit ?

-Je n'en ai pas rajouté vu comment ils sont mal, j'ai juste dit que pour le moment ce n'était pas possible, ils se doutent que ça ne va pas, ils seront là lundi, demain quoi, je leur ai dit que ça pourrait être pire, que l'opération s'était bien passée et que un coma était « normal » au vu du traumatisme crânien mais qu'au stade où il était ça allait, je te dis tout ça pour que tu saches quoi leur en dire demain, il approuva, Bella ?

-J'en suis à me demander s'il ne faudrait pas la garder en observation, j'ai demandé à un collègue, mais là la faire rentrer se reposer sur Forks ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

-Pourquoi ne pas la faire venir ici ? On peut mettre un autre lit tant qu'il y en a des libres, ou même un brancard.

-Il faut voir, reste à savoir si à chaque fois qu'elle rentrera dans cette chambre elle aura la même réaction, je vais lui demander mais ils lui administreront certainement quelque chose, son psy est prévenu, il va arriver, je verrai avec lui, Edward restera... je surveille aussi tout le monde, toi également.

-Moi c'est simple, comme je te l'ai dit, si je le perds, dis-je en regardant Paul, j'abandonne, je dis stop, mes parents, mon frère, non, j'arrêterai de vouloir donner un sens à tout ça, on va pas se mentir, on perd Paul, on perd Bella, on perd Bella, on perd Eddy et ainsi de suite, ça sera comme une partie de dominos, désolé pour la comparaison mais elle reste vraie, ça a déjà un impact sur nous tous, si petit Paul s'enfonce dans son coma...

-Pour le moment la décision tu n'as pas à la prendre.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas ne pas y penser, je ne veux pas être celui qui devra vivre avec ça toute sa vie, en me disant que si j'avais attendu, peut-être que... et là tu vois je me dis que je comprends Bella et quand elle n'arrêtait pas avec ses suppositions, « et si ceci », « et si cela », je les ai déjà eu avec mes parents mais là je suis en train de rejoindre Bella dans son vécu, même si elle n'a pas eu à prendre la décision mais le contexte est similaire, pour elle c'est pire et je ne peux que comprendre sa réaction, deux vies, deux merdes identiques le pire c'est qu'elle décrocherait complètement que j'arriverai même pas à lui en vouloir, y a des limites à ce qu'une personne peut supporter, Paul aujourd'hui est cette limite. Ça me fout la haine, elle part de Phœnix se retrouve ici et entourée, heureuse, et BAM, elle se reprend un parpaing dans la gueule, j'ai juste envie de l'emmener loin d'ici.

-Nous l'avons tous cette envie et je pense que nous parvenons tous à ressentir ce qu'elle peut endurer, mais elle peut nous surprendre, Bella elle a besoin de toucher le fond pour ensuite se relever.

-Le problème c'est qu'elle ne se relèvera que si Paul s'en sort.

-Ou avant... Bella même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte elle a une grande capacité à pouvoir fermer son esprit, à ne voir que ce qu'elle veut, elle peut parvenir à se convaincre de beaucoup de choses, c'est un défaut comme une qualité, Esmée nous rejoignit, s'asseyant près de Carlisle.

-Ils dorment, les enfants sont partis faire un tour avec Sue et Charlie, je vous ai entendu un peu...

-Et... commençai-je.

-Je ne sais pas... il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille, le chirurgien de Paul et une infirmière arriva, il nous fit signe de rester assis.

Je vous épargnerai le jargon médicale, ils vérifiaient simplement les constantes bien qu'avec Carlisle et moi dans la pièce si quelque chose avait bougé nous aurions été les premiers à le prévenir, pour le deuxième lit ce fut bon pour lui, il y aurait régulièrement des passages pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfonce pas, nous attendions le retour de Charlie au sujet de Bella, Esmée était partie s'asseoir près de Paul en lui tenant la main, la journée fut des plus longues. Les Cullen rentrèrent avec Esmée, les bébés avec Jared et Kim, Leah partit le plus tard possible, ils reviendraient tous demain, le Père Weber accepta même qu'Angie ne soit pas en cours le lundi, par la suite cependant, elle devrait y retourner, chose que je peux comprendre, en dépit de tout nous devions continuer un minimum nos vies.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, j'eus un blanc de quelques secondes avant que tout ne revienne, je ne sus pas si c'était ce qu'on m'avait donné qui me fit me tenir aussi calme, je relevais un peu ma tête ne captant que maintenant que mon père était près de nous, à dormir dans une chaise, je tendis ma main pour toucher la sienne, il sursauta.

-Désolée, soufflai-je, il me fit un petit sourire, il se rapprocha sans faire un bruit et embrassa mon front tout en caressant ma joue, quelle heure il est ? il regarda sa montre.

-Pas loin de trois heures, tu as faim ?

-Non, merci.

-Tu mangerais un peu pour papa ? je finis par rapidement acquiescer, il m'aida à me redresser, je m'assis sur le côté, laissant Edward dormir, un chocolat chaud ça t'irait ? Je vais aller m'en prendre un et Sue a laissé à manger, je sais où aller faire réchauffer.

-Elle est repartie ?

-Oui mais elle revient dans quelques heures, tu sais je pensais... il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles quand même en cours, ça te ferait sortir de cet hôpital un peu quelques heures et comme les parents de Paul seront là il ne sera pas tout seul, vous pourriez revenir le soir et même dormir ici, les médecins sont d'accord, et... comme ça les parents de Paul peuvent se reposer, on leur prend une chambre à l'hôtel le plus proche, ça fera un relais, ensuite il aura toujours du monde auprès de lui, Angie et Ben retournent en cours demain, mardi, les Cullen aussi, alors toi et Edward pourriez peut-être y retourner... enfin je... je ne veux pas que vous restiez là 24h/24 ça ne serait pas bon pour votre mental, il faut tout de même que vous ayez d'autres choses en tête tu comprends, même si vous ne suivez pas vraiment les cours mais changer d'air... vous pourriez même être dans la même chambre que Paul, murmura-t-il, tu en parleras avec Edward hein ? j'approuvais, sursautais à mon tour en voyant Edward se redresser, oh... fiston, je t'ai réveillé.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu en fait.

-Mais vous pouvez encore y réfléchir, Edward s'assit comme je l'étais, nous nous regardâmes, il était d'accord à son regard, mon père se leva, fiston un café, quelque chose ? Edward me regarda.

-Va avec lui si tu veux.

-Nous faisons vite, il embrassa ma joue, ils étaient en train de sortir.

-Papa...

-Oui poupée.

-Je ferai comme tu en as envie, Edward eut un petit sourire, demain, mardi, nous retournerons en cours et le soir nous dormirons ici à condition que tu ne sois pas seul à la maison.

-Je serai plus souvent ici qu'ailleurs, nous déplaçons juste la maison quelques temps, Hikuma est gardée à La Push déjà, nous faisons vite, la douche tu peux l'utiliser, Sue a laissé des affaires.

-Prenez votre temps alors, nous nous sourîmes avant qu'ils referment la porte, je me levais en soupirant.

Ma douche fut rapide finalement, je me changeais, remerciant Sue d'avoir mis plus de vêtements de Paul que des miens, je passais un de ses tee-shirts et sortis de la chambre, le couloir était vide, la porte de sa chambre ouverte, personne dedans, je finis par avancer jusqu'à son lit, j'allais pour toucher sa main mais arrêtais en voyant un infirmier rentrer, il me salua discrètement, je le laissais faire ses trucs, j'étais à effleurer les doigts de Paul avec ma main.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez le toucher, je ne dis pas qu'il le sent, vous pouvez lui parler et je ne dis pas qu'il entendra forcément mais par expérience, la plupart des personnes de ce service qui ont eu un entourage des plus présents s'en sont mieux sorti que les autres. Je n'ai pas d'études sous la main pour vous le démontrer mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, je le vois à votre visage que vous avez plein de questions mais sachez qu'au vu de l'accident, c'est déjà un miraculé, il fait une partie du chemin, aidez-le à faire le reste.

-Et si ça ne suffit pas ? soufflais-je.

-Alors profitez de ses instants, dites-vous qu'il ressent, qu'il entends et ça viendra... Je peux être honnête avec vous ? j'approuvais, j'ai eu une amie dans la même situation, je n'ai pu faire tout ce que je vous conseille en ce moment et je le regrette, commencez déjà par penser qu'il va s'en sortir, je suis d'accord sur le fait que vous ne pourrez décider de son réveil, si ça n'arrive pas, quand la douleur se sera estompée, vous aurez moins de regrets.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, dis-je tête baissée, j'essuyais rapidement mes joues.

-Alors touchez-le... il prit ma main la posant doucement sur celle de Paul, j'eus un sanglot, ça, c'est déjà beaucoup pour lui, il retira sa main, je reviens ne bougez pas.

Je serrais un peu plus sa main me mettant à pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à regarder son visage, je fixais sa main attendant bêtement qu'il la referme sur la mienne, l'infirmier revint avec un de ses collègues je crois, j'eus un haut de cœur en les voyant le décaler, le deuxième infirmier repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, je le regardais cherchant à comprendre.

-Quand vous serez prête, que vous en aurez envie, vous pourrez vous allonger auprès de lui, et dites-vous qu'il le ressent mais je pense que vous en avez tout autant besoin.

-Les fils, je... il les décala, j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

-Vous serez du côté le moins touché, alors non il n'aura pas mal, je repasserai, Jake est parti se reposer il n'est pas loin.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, je connais Carlisle aussi, je suis Laurent, il me tendit sa main, je la serrai en me présentant, je sais qui vous êtes, me sourit-il, plus sérieusement, vous comme lui, vous ne risquez rien, à plus tard Bella.

Je lui avais dit « à plus tard » mais il était parti depuis un moment je crois, j'eus plusieurs fois le mouvement en avant pour monter sur le lit sans y parvenir.

-Chérie, je vis Carlisle dans le reflet de la fenêtre se rapprocher passant son bras sur mes épaules.

-Papa et Edward vont bientôt revenir.

-Ils sont déjà là chérie, je me retournais en les voyant, nous avons croisés Laurent.

-Il vient de partir, à son regard, non, c'était moi qui était plantée là depuis un moment.

-Viens manger un peu.

J'allais sur une chaise près d'Edward, nos pères sortirent, je grignotais tout en fixant Paul, le sol, le lit, Paul et ainsi de suite.

-Tu devrais, chuchota Edward, je me mettrai sur le fauteuil et de l'autre côté, il pourrait mal le prendre si c'est moi qui m'allonge près de lui, je laissais échapper mon pouffement, il fut content de lui pour le coup.

Nous terminions notre grignotage pendant que nos pères ramenèrent le lit de l'autre chambre ainsi que nos affaires, comme pour ne pas me laisser le choix, Carlisle s'allongea sur le lit, mon père ramena un fauteuil du couloir et s'installa, je souriais les larmes aux yeux, mon chocolat était froid mais peu m'importait je l'avalais rapidement, être près de lui était devenu comme une urgence. Je refis comme précédemment, me rapprocher du lit, toucher sa main, Edward déjà installé à attendre que je m'installe, mon père et Carlisle m'aidèrent à m'allonger, mon menton fut sur son épaule, son bras entre les miens, j'entremêlais nos mains la recouvrant de l'autre, ils me mirent un drap pour ne pas que j'ai froid, j'embrassais sa joue me mettant à pleurer silencieusement, j'eus un câlin de Carlisle, un bisou sur la tête de mon père, je retirais une de mes mains, passant mon bras sur le torse de Paul pour avoir celle d'Edward, quand nous fûmes suffisamment bien installées, ils éteignirent la lumière laissant celle de la salle de bains, la porte entrebâillée.

Je l'ai regardé longtemps son profil dans la pénombre, m'habituant au « bip » strident du monitoring, j'embrassais son épaule, Edward caressait ma main, il finit par s'endormir lâchant ma main, je posais la mienne sur le cœur de Paul, je fermais les yeux, lui mimant de revenir contre son épaule, je continuais suivant les battements régulier de son cœur, je l'ai fait longtemps, je fis des pauses, recommençant encore et encore, assez pour voir le jour se lever à travers les stores, je me rapprochais de son oreille, lui murmurant que le jour était levé et que ses parents ne tarderaient pas à arriver maintenant, je reposais ma bouche contre son épaule, je pus voir le retour de Laurent et de Jake, ils me firent un sourire que je leur rendis, Jake vint me faire un bisou.

-Et c'est quand que tu dors toi ? chuchota-t-il.

-Plus tard...

-Essaie tout de même avant que les autres arrivent.

-Tu sais vers quelle heure seront là ses parents ?

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, milieu de matinée, je les ai eu dans la nuit, je leur ai bien dit que tu étais couchée près de lui et qu'Eddy tenait sa main, ça les a soulagés.

-Comment ils vont ? Ma question est con je sais.

-Ils ne sont pas du genre à montrer vraiment ce qu'ils ressentent, s'ils doivent craquer tu ne les verras pas le faire, ils ont leur pudeur, pour Noël c'était autre chose mais ils sont comme leur fils, sourit-il.

-Tu me préviendras que nous sortions, qu'ils se retrouvent entre eux.

-Je te le dirai, par contre... ne les fuit pas, j'approuvais nerveusement, repose-toi un peu, il embrassa ma joue et remit le drap sur Paul et moi.

Les parents de Paul étaient bien arrivés, ils m'avaient gardés un moment contre eux, je dus prendre sur moi autant que possible pour ne pas flancher, nous leur avions laissés leur intimité par la suite, nous étions repartis sur Forks pour nous reposer au maximum, pas forcément dormir, nous avions tous nos portables avec nous, nous étions tous à la villa, sous la garde d'Esmée et Sue, les bébés, Ben et Angie étaient là, nous attendions juste que la fin de journée arrive pour retourner près de Paul. Demain nous retournerions en cours, puis Seattle et son hôpital, aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire, pendant qu'Edward partit se défouler en courant, je partis avec Helyos, repartant sur la plage de La Push, galopant encore et toujours.

**Pov Jake**

J'avais été prévenu que Bella était partie avec Helyos, je savais où elle serait, Sam était venu avec moi, nous étions au même endroit où nous étions avec Paul il y a encore peu de temps, nous nous étions assis la regardant se défouler.

-Tu en dis quoi ? me demanda Sam, Bella...

-Je pense que Carlisle avait raison et qu'elle parvient à bloquer pas mal de choses, pour l'instant, nous sommes encore sous le coup alors il faudra voir dans quelques jours si ça ne se complique pas pour Paul, s'il reste comme ça, qu'il ne s'enfonce pas, nous resterons tous comme maintenant, tu penses que nous devons notifier notre présence à Bella ?

-Non, gardons ça pour nous, je pense qu'elle rentrera après, tu repars pour quelle heure ?

-Dans moins d'une heure.

-Demain je passe ma journée là-bas, Emily aussi.

-Nous allons tous passer nos journées là-bas, nous cessâmes de discuter en entendant les cris de Bella au loin, ça me glaça le sang, toujours sur Helyos devenu plus nerveux.

Nous préférâmes partir, au fur et à mesure de nos pas, ses cris s'estompèrent, les frissons eurent le temps de faire le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jamais elle ne saura que nous l'avions vu et entendu. Pourtant en âge d'être des hommes avec Sam, ça ne nous empêcha pas de pleurer comme des gamins en remontant chez lui. Je pense que c'était dans ma tête vu la distance mais ses cris de douleur je les entendais encore une fois la porte de Sam refermée et d'un côté je fus soulagé qu'elle puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, ce que nous étions plusieurs à ressentir sans parvenir à l'exprimer, la personne la plus forte n'est pas celle qui se tait en réalité, c'est celle qui parvient à extérioriser. Je ne suis pas cette personne.

**Pov Edward**

Je rentrais dans la chambre à la villa, Bella en serviette allongée et dormant sur le lit, je m'allongeais face à elle, les traits de son visage de plus en plus tirés, je ne devais pas non plus être le plus frais, je caressais son dos, ma tête au-dessus de la sienne, je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir laissée tranquille quand elle se réveilla, elle releva son regard les yeux mi-clos.

-Dors mon ange, elle secoua la tête négativement légèrement, elle se colla contre moi me demandant en prenant mes bras de la serrer contre moi, sa jambe entre les miennes, je fis ce dont nous avions tous les deux besoin, son visage face au mien, je t'aime Bella, elle eut un petit sourire, je posais mon pouce sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle le dise en retour, je posais un baiser, j'eus un autre sourire.

-C'est vieux le coup du pouce, sa voix été cassée, elle toussa légèrement.

-Le coup du pouce c'est une de tes idées, je ne pus que sourire bêtement quand elle se remit à sourire à nouveau, elle reprit un visage plus sérieux et me scruta.

-Je t'aime aussi... et tu sais, souffla-t-elle, sa voix toujours cassée, si un jour on se sépare après une dispute, quoi qu'il arrive il faudra que tu le gardes en tête, peu importe ce qui arrive, je t'aime, je parle de partir chacun de son côté...

-Bella, il le sait que tu l'aimes, que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

-Je parle de toi, de nous, quoi qu'il arrive...

-Je saurai que tu m'aimes, elle approuva.

-Avant que j'arrive à la maison, je lui ai laissé un message sur son répondeur, en disant qu'il gagnait et qu'il me manquait, j'ai fait ça pendant qu'il était déjà à l'hôpital, il... il ne le sait pas.

-Tu devrais te reposer mon ange, vraiment, dis-je doucement.

-Je ne peux pas, elle se redressa partant s'habiller rapidement, je me levais l'aidant à mettre son haut, toujours un de Paul, je faisais de même en fait.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas dormir ? elle posa son front contre mon torse.

-Si... si on le perd, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ça arrive pendant que je dors.

-Bella ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi, je veux dire plusieurs heures d'affilés.

-Mais pour le moment je ne veux pas et quand bien même je n'y arriverai pas, pas maintenant.

Elle regarda l'heure, nous allions devoir partir sous peu, elle m'embrassa et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, je partis me doucher, elle était partie pour ranger, je ne pouvais pas la forcer à dormir, moi-même le sommeil était devenu une option, sous la douche j'entendis la musique de sa petite boîte que Paul lui avait faite, j'attendis qu'elle l'ait fermée pour sortir de la douche, nous descendîmes quand je fus prêt, nous mangeâmes un peu, Bella pour me rassurer mangea un peu plus, elle passa le pull de Paul, regardant par la baie vitrée, j'étais en train de la perdre quelque part, si moi je ne savais comment l'aider, il y a une personne qui saurait pour l'avoir vécu précédemment, nous gardions tous un œil sur elle, mes frères, sœurs, les bébés, ma mère, elle somnolait à moitié, épuisée.

Elle souffla pour se réveiller et se leva, Jasper la suivit dans la cuisine, l'heure du café certainement, ce fut bien ça, il l'aidait à tout porter, voyant que j'avais fini de manger, elle vint s'asseoir sur moi, me préparant son café, c'était comme ça en fait, un moment là, puis très loin, la seule chose qui me rassurait c'est qu'elle parvenait tout de même à revenir. Je ne serai pas celui qui lui donnerait des leçons sur comment elle doit réagir, je ne me sentais pas non plus délaissé ou quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'elle est là, tant que j'aurai ce sentiment ça ira.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, pour Paul rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait empiré, les parents de Paul et en fait tous ceux présents, eurent un moment d'arrêt en voyant la tête de Bella, la mienne également en réalité, Sam et Jake échangèrent un regard étrange que je ne parvins à comprendre, je ne comprends pas grand chose en ce moment, je ne veux même pas chercher plus loin. Bella s'approcha du lit, toujours avec une hésitation, elle se pencha en embrassa son front, lui murmurant à l'oreille ensuite, Ezhno, le père de Paul sans rien lui demander l'aida à s'allonger près de lui, elle reprit la même position qu'hier, capuche sur la tête pour ne pas que nous puissions voir si elle pleurerait discrètement ou non, sa mère posa une couverture sur elle puis vint vers moi.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-Un peu plus tard mais merci, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, nous fit asseoir tout en prenant ma main dans le sienne, ça me touchait au plus haut point, je me crispais quand son père rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et serra ma nuque.

-As-tu mangé ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui merci, il se remit droit sur sa chaise regardant son fils tout en murmurant dans sa langue, ses mains liées, c'était pratiquement inaudible, j'étais pas loin de me mettre à chialer en fait, Ayena, sa mère se rapprocha de mon oreille.

-Il prit, chuchota-t-elle, il dit :

« Grand-esprit, viens à moi avec ta puissance.

Rends-moi courageux lorsque les vents froids me fouettent.

Donne-moi la force et le courage devant tout ce qui est dure, tout ce qui fait mal, tout ce qui me fait tordre de douleur.

Fais-moi passer à travers la vie en absorbant tout ce que la vie m'apportera d'épreuves »

Je la remerciais, essayant de la retenir, je ne prie jamais mais Paul a ses croyances et de ce fait je me devais de la connaître, Ayena me l'avait répétée doucement, puis sans que je m'y attende, les Quileute l'avaient reprises tous ensemble deux fois de suite, c'était une des plus belles choses que j'avais vu jusqu'ici, j'en frissonnais, davantage quand ensuite seul le silence fut dans la pièce.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais dû m'assoupir mais pas longtemps il faisait encore jour, j'embrassais la joue de Paul et me redressais avant de descendre, Edward, les parents de Paul étaient là, Jake, mon père et Sue, Sam, Emily, ils me regardèrent tous, je remis mes baskets, leur disant que j'allais revenir, j'allais dehors, Embry me regarda fixement, je les regardais tous, pour aucun d'entre eux je n'avais été réellement présente je crois ou je ne sais plus.

-Bella ? me demanda Embry, ils se rapprochèrent, Bella ? J'étais comme endormie encore.

-Je... j'étais à réfléchir sur... on est lundi hein ? ils approuvèrent, je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour encore réfléchir ou remettre mes idées en place, je les rouvris en les regardant, je suis désolée...

-Pour ? me demanda Rose les larmes aux yeux.

-Je... je n'ai été là pour aucun de vous, dis-je pensive, je n'ai consolé personne, qui d'entre vous j'ai pris dans mes bras ?

-Euh Bella, commença Seth, tu l'as fait, enfin avec tes bébés tu l'as fait.

-Avec nous tous Bella, reprit Jasper, rien que tout à l'heure tu... tu as toujours une attention envers chacun d'entre nous, ils le confirmèrent un à un.

-Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas alors ? soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux, j'ai... j'ai l'impression de ne pas être là, de ne pas vous aider et de rester dans mon coin, je... je ne sais pas, je... vous êtes sûrs ? ils approuvèrent à nouveau, je suis désolée de ne pas me souvenir, vous voulez bien qu'on fasse un câlin collectif et le faire durer pour être sûre que je m'en souvienne ? S'il vous plaît.

-Putain t'es chiante, pleura Kim en me prenant contre elle.

Je pus les ressentir tous, enfin, j'avais cette sensation que ça faisait des mois que je ne les avais pas vu ou que je n'avais pas été en contact avec eux, je crois que nous avions tous pleurés sur ce parking, je crois avoir par la suite les avoir pris un à un contre moi, je crois que je parviendrai à m'en souvenir, mon cœur s'était tant resserré que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

**Pov Edward**

Je suivis Jared du regard rentrer dans la chambre, les yeux gonflés, il parla à tous, excepté les parents de Paul et moi, ils sortirent de la chambre.

-Vous après, souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage, ça va vous en faites pas, c'est juste Bella qui a eu un sursaut, pensant qu'elle n'était là pour personne, enfin je ne sais pas trop, alors ils... j'ai demandé à ce qu'ils aillent sur le parking, en fait allez-y je veille sur Paul, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est Bella, ça lui fera du bien, il avala sa salive difficilement.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes les rejoindre, la mère de Paul partit devant en sortant de l'ascenseur.

**Pov Jared**

Je me rapprochais de Paul, m'asseyant sur le lit, j'étais reparti pour chialer, le pire c'est que ça me faisait du bien, j'étais seul, ils mettraient tous du temps à se remettre et à remonter, ça allait faire 48 heures et les prochaines si elles existaient je ne savais pas comment je pourrais les gérer, pour Paul en premier lieu, mais également pour Bella qui m'avait fait craquer. Jusqu'ici j'avais plus ou moins tenu, parce que je tentais d'agir, de réagir comme Paul le ferait ou aimerait, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison précise nous en étions arrivés à parler de ça, mais il m'avait dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose un jour de ne pas faire ma fille, le genre de discussions à la con qu'on peut avoir en fin de soirée avec son pote, en parlant de tout et de rien, des discussions très connes parce que quand ça arrive on ne peut pas rester stoïque, on essaie, on y arrive en se mentant, en voulant comme le souhaiterait son frère, son pote mais tout ça ce ne sont que des mensonges. Le paramètre « Bella » n'existait pas encore à cette époque, il ne l'avait pas pris en compte, je pense que Bella avec ses réactions peut parvenir à toucher n'importe qui, en fait, je ne pense pas, je le sais, elle avait réussi à faire chialer Paul il y a peu. Le « jeu » de nous insulter, je l'avais crée non parce que j'aime tant que ça l'insulter mais ça parvenait, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à ne pas la laisser m'atteindre, j'étais foutu désormais, elle avait fait de nous tous des filles, mais à nouveau je le redis, malgré tout j'avais eu besoin de craquer, si Paul s'en sort sans séquelles j'aurai moi aussi besoin de toute une vie pour la remercier, sans s'en rendre compte elle nous avait ressoudés à nouveau.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions mardi, partis de l'hôpital tôt ce matin pour être à l'heure, j'avais dû dormir environ deux heures, Edward pas davantage, la matinée fut rude sincèrement, je m'étais endormie pendant un cours où j'étais seule, j'étais passée au toilettes et je m'étais fait peur, le maquillage ne m'avait été d'aucune aide, j'étais habillée en baggy et un pull de Paul, je vous laisse imaginer la dégaine mais au moins j'étais à l'aise, en réalité je m'en fous de mon apparence, je pensais juste à après les cours et repartir avec Edward à l'hôpital, je les rejoignis pour manger, nous étions tous installés, j'avais pris des fruits surtout, mon appétit n'était pas revenu et j'enviais sérieusement Emmett.

-Dites, dit Jasper, ça vous dirait un soir que l'on se fasse un resto ? Pas loin de l'hôpital mais ça vous ferait passer une soirée différente, je ne dis pas ce soir mais ça pourrait être bien, nous pourrions aussi venir manger dans la chambre avec vous, nous approuvâmes avec Edward, vous me direz, j'organiserai ça.

-Le mieux serait qu'il se réveille, souffla Ali', et que nous n'ayons pas à le faire ou pour fêter son retour, ce n'est pas très adroit de le dire mais nous le pensons tous, en attendant vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ça nous soulagera tous.

-Nous le ferons, dit Edward.

Je décrochais de la discussion, je cherchais mes bébés dans la cafétéria, les repérant tous les trois, à leur table, leurs visages loin d'être radieux, je croisais le regard d'Embry, il esquissa un sourire avant de se remettre dans leur non discussion, je dérivais sur la table de Stanley qui riait avec ses copines, je fis la navette entre leurs tables, le sourire discret d'Embry pour elle ? Pour ne pas se faire attraper et qu'elle remarque que nous nous connaissions, nous n'étions plus dans ce jeu je pense.

-Et merde, qu'elle aille se faire foutre, je me levais, faites de la place pour les bébés s'il vous plaît, hors de question qu'on les laisse de côté pour elle. Je me dirigeais vers leur table, m'appuyant d'une main, ils se regardèrent puis moi, venez avec nous, je ne dis pas que nous aurons des fous rires mais venez.

-Bella... dit Seth.

-Non, non vous venez, je m'en fous d'elle, je fis le tour de leur table prenant leurs sacs, repartant vers « ma » table, ils avaient empilés des plateaux, chaises suffisantes, les bébés par contre n'avaient pas bougés, je les regardais en plissant mes yeux, ils se levèrent s'installant enfin avec nous, bien sur que Stanley nous fixe, tu as un problème ? lui demandais-je, ça m'arrange si tu en as un, elle haussa les épaules, sale conne, je me rassis, c'est mieux comme ça dis-je à notre table, tous les jours je vous veux avec nous.

-OK, dit Quil, mais respire maintenant.

-Je vais le faire, dis-je plus calme en reniflant, faudrait qu'on se trouve une plus grande table, dis-je pensive, ou que nous nous prenions des trucs à manger à l'extérieur plutôt que de bouffer cette merde.

-Chérie, détends-toi, nous sommes tous OK et ce qu'elle peut en penser on s'en fout.

-Je sais mais...

-Pas de mais Bella.

-Moi je me sens comme un grand maintenant, dit Seth, nous sommes avec des terminales.

-C'est la classe, dit Quil.

-Dis-le vite à Claire, railla Embry, comme tu lui racontes tout.

-Je lui ferai la surprise tout à l'heure.

-Ça va changer quoi en fait ? demanda Ben.

-Rien, je serai juste fier.

-Il espère l'impressionner, souffla Embry, nous rîmes doucement, faut le voir quand il lui fait ses démonstrations de « je sais conduire un quad ».

-C'était moins de la fierté quand il est tombé, rit Seth, comme une merde et dans la boue, nous rîmes à nouveau, oh attendez je vais vous raconter.

Nous écoutions Seth, Embry n'oublia pas d'en rajouter, au moins nous pûmes rire un peu, Quil nous confia même ce qu'il avait pu en ressentir, il l'avait encore mauvaise surtout que ce n'est pas la seule honte qu'il s'était prise devant Claire, Emmett tint à le rassurer, nous eûmes droit à des dossiers d'un peu tout le monde. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, un d'entre nous devrait partager le pire que nous avions pu faire et trouver des comparaisons pour nous soulager, nous nous raccrocherons à ça.

**Pov Edward**

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'hôpital, ils y étaient tous, il n'y avait pas qu'eux, même de dos il était facilement reconnaissable, Bella eut besoin de regarder à deux fois, je nous garais le gardant à notre vue, juste devant nous, je détachais nos ceintures. Il se retourna, bras croisés regardant dans notre direction, elle eut un sanglot, se mettant à pleurer sans bruit, elle parvint à ouvrir sa portière, je restais derrière mon volant, elle resta devant la voiture, je la voyais trembler, il lui ouvrit ses bras, elle se mit à lui courir dessus, il eut un mouvement de recul en la rattrapant, la soulevant du sol alors qu'elle tremblait de plus en plus, je l'entendis pleurer de là où j'étais, j'essuyais mon visage prenant ensuite appui sur mon volant.

Elle était ici tout comme à Kansas, les choses devaient se mélanger davantage pour elle, faire venir Frank, il l'avait connu dans une période similaire et le fait qu'elle est des absences, des coups d'énervement, qu'elle ne dorme pas, ne mange pratiquement rien, il ne serait pas de trop, personne ne le serait, si nous en étions déjà à puiser dans tout et rien comme pour la cafétéria, qu'elle puisse puiser en lui quoi que ce soit devenait indispensable. Ceux sur le parking étaient paralysés tout comme je l'étais, Charlie parvint à me rejoindre, s'asseyant côté passager, il referma la portière que Bella avait laissé ouverte, nous n'échangeâmes pas de mots ou quoi que ce soit, nous les regardions, Frank dut plusieurs fois la soulever, si nous avions tous craqués plus ou moins ou évacuer, pour ma part je l'avais fait avec la moto d'Emmett, sur un bord de route quelconque, Bella devait le faire également plutôt que de chercher à notre bien-être personnel.

-Il va parler avec elle ensuite, souffla Charlie, alors si tu veux nous pouvons soit rester ici, soit aller voir Paul.

-Deuxième option.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, passant au plus loin d'eux, ce fut un des pires moments pour moi « ignorer » Bella et ses pleurs. Pour la première fois je m'allongeais à moitié près de Paul, mon pied sur une chaise, pour avoir un appui, je me contentais de regarder le plafond, les parents de Paul parlaient avec Charlie, je tournais ma tête vers Paul.

-Si tu me voyais, chuchotais-je, tu ferais la gueule, ce qui est con c'est que ça doit être la première fois que tu es allongé près d'un mec et tu ne le vois pas, dans la réalité, tu m'aurais déjà insulté, frappé aussi, quand tu reviendras je le ferai rien que pour tester, je te frapperai en premier pour tout ça. Je fixais à nouveau le plafond, ouais je ferai ça, dis-je.

Je fermais les yeux, je ne dormais pas, je repensais juste à des discussions avec lui ou des conneries, depuis l'accident ça ne durait que quelques secondes, là j'arrivais à « le voir » plus longtemps, que ce soit suite à notre rencontre dans ce stade, Noël, notre connerie avec Hikuma, j'en échappais même un léger rire, la soirée avec les papas et son « va jouer avec tes jouets à l'étage », surtout toutes les fois où il nous avait aidé, Bella, Charlie, moi, toujours à l'écoute, à être là. Je cherchais ce qu'il pourrait en dire de tout ça, quel conseil il me donnerait, comment lui ferait et je ne trouvais aucune réponses, je me redressais serrant mes doigts sur mes yeux, je regardais son plâtre, ça me fit repenser à Bella et son attelle, faut que j'arrête de penser, je voulais arrêter maintenant, revenir à quand mes pensées ne duraient pas plus de quelques secondes.

-Bonjour Edward, il serra ma nuque, Frank.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Merci d'avoir prévenu.

-Où est Bella ?

-Je vais la rejoindre, est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe un peu de temps avec elle ?

-Non, je remis mon regard sur le plâtre, sors là d'ici un peu.

-Nous ne serons pas loin, elle ne veut pas s'éloigner.

-Dis-lui que je veille sur Paul.

-Edward, c'est de toi dont elle a dit ne pas vouloir s'éloigner... je ne tarderai pas à te la rendre.

-Tu vas rester ou tu repars ?

-Je reste, j'approuvais, il resserra ma nuque, à tout à l'heure, je l'entendis sortir.

-Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'éloigner d'ici ? Ezhno, ne me regarde pas si surpris, tu me laisserais ? Charlie et Ayena vont rester et tous les autres sont là, prends simplement ton téléphone.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais fini par retrouver Edward dans la soirée, nous avions rapprochés le brancard du lit de Paul, nous l'avions mis de sorte à voir Paul tous les deux, nous bloquions la petite salle de bains mais nous pouvions le voir.

-Après nous retournons près de lui, me dit Edward, tu veux bien ? j'acquiesçai, être avec Frank ça t'a fait du bien ?

-C'est étrange, en remontant je m'attendais à retrouver mon grand-père, merci de l'avoir fait venir.

-Tu m'as déjà dit merci et ton père était là, l'idée vient de nous deux.

-Ça a été avec Ezhno ?

-Beaucoup de silence, ça fait du bien, puis il a commencé à me parler de Paul quand il était petit ou plus âgé.

-Tu as des dossiers ? il esquissa un sourire.

-J'en ai, Ezhno m'a dit d'attendre pour les raconter, ils ont parlés avec Charlie et quand Paul sera sorti, ils resteront un peu avec nous, à la maison, Paul restera sur le canapé, faudra que nous en rachetions un neuf.

-Je sais il le hait ce canapé, je sais qu'il fait tout pour le casser tout en faisant comme si c'était un accident.

-J'aime bien qu'il pense que nous sommes trop cons pour deviner ce qu'il cherche, nous avions pariés sur 2 semaines avant qu'il y arrive.

-Papa a dit 3.

-Nous avons déjà perdu.

-Nous pensions qu'il serait plus malin et qu'il trouverait les barres de fers sous les lattes, nous rîmes doucement, ça nous a pris du temps pour le faire, je me revois avec papa à les installer, puis nos têtes d'innocents quand il a sorti « putain de pire en pire ce canapé », nous pûmes rire à nouveau, puis le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques minutes.

-Bébé, je peux te poser une question ? j'approuvais, désolé si...

-Demande-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tout me demander.

-Ça va concerner tes grands-parents, Isaac en particulier, je lui indiquais qu'il pouvait poursuivre, je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de sentiments.

-Lesquels ?

-Tous en même temps, tu ne sais pas comment faire, quoi dire, comment tu devrais te comporter, les pensées qui n'arrêtent pas de partir, revenir, dès que tu vois, entends, touche, quelque chose, j'ai de la haine, du stress, je flippe, tout ça, est-ce que c'est ça ce que tu ressens ou que tu as ressenti. Je caressais sa joue, l'embrassant doucement.

-C'est ce que je ressens, oui, ce que j'ai ressenti également, Isaac c'était différent d'aujourd'hui, il allait bien, du moins je le pensais, quand Frank m'a prévenu il était en train se faire opérer, quand je suis arrivée j'ai connu l'attente mais surtout de le voir réveillé par la suite, ce sentiment quand la personne se réveille et que les médecins te disent qu'il va bien, c'est indescriptible et je veux, je donnerai tout pour que tu connaisses cette sensation. Là et comme à chaque fois et pour tout le monde c'est différent, ça fait plusieurs jours et on reste sans réponses, j'en deviens aussi novice que toi au final.

-Hier... je me suis imaginé un quart de seconde que c'était toi, je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, je ne voulais pas... je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche.

-Je suis là, je vais bien, soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux, si tu me parles je te répondrai, si tu me regardes je le ferai comme à cet instant et si tu me touches tu auras un retour. Je ne suis pas à la place de Paul, je suis près de toi à te parler, je vais bien amour.

-Tout est devenu si étrange ces derniers jours, ce sentiment de ne plus rien savoir... Je n'arrive même pas à le décrire.

-Nous l'avons tous amour, ce qui est aussi différent d'avec Isaac c'est que tu es là, que nous sommes tous là, que nous nous aidons au mieux, ma grand-mère m'avait prévenu, elle me disait « la vie est effrayante » elle avait raison mais je t'ai trouvé, ça rend tout ça moins compliqué quoi que je puisse montrer, ressentir, même si je me perds parfois, même si ça arrive demain ce qui est très probable nous le savons tous les deux.

-Je serai là demain et tous les autres jours, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu penses aussi différemment, que tu fais en sorte de ne pas parler de ce qui te fait peur.

-J'ai peur de le perdre, répondis-je, quand il se réveillera, les médecins auront beau dire que tout va bien, je resterai dans la crainte de le perdre, je ne suis pas prête à envisager autre chose que son réveil ou l'incertitude de celui-ci.

-Ne le fait pas, reste avec moi dans l'attente de son réveil et l'incertitude.

Nous fûmes interrompu par une infirmière qui venait vérifier les constances, elle nous fit un sourire, la situation ne se dégradait pas, elle ressortit, je posais la tête d'Edward sur ma poitrine lui massant le crâne. Nous nous endormîmes environ deux heures avant de retourner auprès de Paul, nous lui parlâmes, n'oubliant pas de lui dire pour le canapé, nous lui sortîmes d'autres petites crasses que nous avions pu lui faire tout en sachant qu'il en avait fait le double. Nous avions prévu après les cours de rentrer chez mon père pour nous retrouver quelques heures.

Le lendemain il était un peu plus de 16h30 quand nous rentrâmes chez mon papa, il était reparti à l'hôpital avec Sue, pour Paul toujours rien, les journées devenaient répétitive, plus longue, plus fatigante, je tenais à ranger un peu la maison, pour me défouler, Edward était parti se doucher le plus longtemps possible, je m'acharnais avec la cuisine, tout était propre, ça m'en fit pleurer, javel, éponge en main à relaver la cuisinière, elle était trop propre ça m'énervait, je refis même la vaisselle en train de sécher que Sue avait dû faire, il n'y en avait pas assez. Je me remis à pleurer cherchant quoi laver, je sursautais en voyant Edward poser des assiettes propres dans l'évier, il s'assit café en main sur le plan de travail me laissant faire jusqu'à ce que je me calme, mes mains contre le rebord de l'évier, respirant plus calmement, je me rinçais les mains, il attrapa mon haut me ramenant contre lui, je le remerciais.

-Va te doucher mon ange.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-J'ai besoin de me défouler aussi.

-Il y a deux battes dans le garage, si nous allons à l'arrière de la maison, on peut jouer avec des cailloux, nous n'avons pas assez de balles de base-ball ou de tennis.

-Il faudra remédier à ça, même maintenant, file à la douche, je vais nous acheter ça il y a un magasin pas loin, nous nous fixâmes avant d'échapper des rires, je sais nous partons en vrille mais ça nous défoulera.

J'étais à l'arrière de la maison, battes prêtes, short en jean et débardeur d'Edward, cheveux attachés comme une merde, converse au pied, je m'entraînais avec les cailloux, il fallait que je sois plus rapide, j'en avais même balancé la batte dans le jardin, j'allais la récupérer, Edward arriva en marche arrière, il ouvrit le coffre, balle de tennis en grande quantité, je l'aidais à ouvrir les boîtes, nous nous étions installés prenant tout de même un minimum de distances, sécurité, mais nous pouvions nous voir au moins.

Je crois que ça nous défoula autant l'un que l'autre, je tapais de toute mes forces, je ne regardais pas où la balle atterrissait, je m'en foutais, je me baissais en reprenait une et recommençais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de balle, de cailloux, le jardin était devenu... jaune à beaucoup d'endroit mais de ça aussi on s'en fout, lui comme moi, nous regardions notre truc en buvant, ça fait transpirer cette connerie.

-C'était bien, dit-il entre deux gorgées, je ne pus que le reconnaître.

-Hikuma sera contente.

-Aussi, dit-il pensif, nous laissâmes nos battes tomber au sol, Paul fit sa réapparition dans mes pensées, ça avait été de trop courte durée.

Nous rentrâmes par la porte de derrière, sa main dans la mienne, il referma la porte, je restais plantée devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer, je finis par me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, il me rapprocha m'embrassant à son tour avant de me soulever, je retirais mon haut entre deux baisers, soutien-gorge à terre, si nous visions la chambre nous n'allâmes pas plus loin que le bas des escaliers, tous les deux sur le sol, les vêtements éparpillés, les préliminaires n'eurent pas leur place, il me pénétra d'un coup étouffant nos gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre, je relevais mon bras posant ma main sur le bas du mur, ses va-et-vient toujours plus violent mon autre main rejoignit le mur et là nous pûmes ne penser à rien d'autre, nous voulions juste oublier, nous perdre, nous y parvînmes, nous avions continué dans la chambre jusqu'à nous endormir, je restais sur lui, couette sur mon bassin, mon visage dans son cou.

**Pov Emmett**

Nous étions rentrés de cours, ma mère était avec Frank à table, l'heure du thé visiblement, nous nous installâmes avec eux.

-Bella et Edward vont passer ?

-Je ne sais pas maman, répondis-je, ils sont chez Charlie pour être un peu ensemble.

-Il me semble que si, dit Jasper, ça dépendait si tu étais là ou à l'hôpital.

-Laissons-les pour le moment, dit Rose.

-En cours ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Frank.

-Ils sont pratiquement tout le temps ensemble pendant leur cours, dit Ali', alors je dirai que ça va, aussi bien que ça peut aller dans ce type d'événement, ce qui me fait peur c'est leur fatigue.

-Tu le sens qu'ils sont à bout, dit Rose, ils donnent le change, mais le minimum, Edward est plus comment dire, une même émotion, comme endormi, Bella l'a aussi mais on le sent que... enfin quand je la regarde je me dis « elle va craquer, là, maintenant, prépare-toi » mais ça n'arrive pas, quand on ne s'y attend pas, elle prend toujours en traître.

-Et vous ? demanda Frank, c'est votre ami.

-Nous, dis-je, nous... c'est compliqué, personne ne dira qu'il le vit bien, nous voulons tous qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles, c'est un ami, pour moi un mec que j'adore, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes liens que Bella, Edward, Charlie, les Quileute, c'est comme si nous ne nous sentions pas le droit d'être vraiment mal, pour Charlie c'est un vrai fils, pour Edward c'est un frère, même plus, pour Bella, je ne pourrai pas décrire ce qu'il est pour Bella, nous sommes là, nous avons besoin de voir Paul aussi, d'aider mais plus en discrétion, Paul c'est un mec qui reste plus ou moins distant, enfin ces derniers temps nous commencions à bien le connaître.

-C'est trop court, dit Ben, nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps jusqu'ici, je me dis qu'il reviendra, pour Bella, Eddy, Charlie...

-Garçon, ne dit jamais ça à Bella ou à l'un d'entre eux, dit Frank.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que là et je ne vais parler que pour Bella pour la connaître, en lui disant ça, tu mets une pression sur elle du genre « parce qu'il t'aime, il reviendra », ça ne se passe pas comme ça, s'il ne se réveille pas, elle va la garder en tête cette phrase, je l'ai faite cette erreur, enfin j'ai même fait pire, dit-il pensif, épargne-lui ça et à toi au passage, ne faites pas de suppositions, restez dans le présent, si eux le font, contentez-vous d'acquiescer ou ne dites rien, ni plus, ni moins.

-Alors parlons franchement, si Paul part, dit Jasper, nous ferons quoi ?

-Ne pas faire de suppositions ça inclut ça également, vous ne pouvez pas penser dès maintenant à l'après Paul.

-Nous voulons juste aider.

-Si vous pensez qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vous ne l'aiderez pas, dit ma mère.

-Nous n'avons pas dit ça maman, dis-je, mais nous le savons tous que c'est possible ou qu'il peut revenir différent.

-Pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas là, dit ma mère.

-Pourquoi personne ne veut en parler ? demandai-je.

-Pourquoi parler de ce que nous ignorons ?

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves maman ?

-Parce que vous cessez d'y croire, demain vous en serez à parler de son enterrement, à moins que vous en ayez déjà parlés entre vous, le silence répondit pour nous, elle secoua la tête, vous avez déjà arrêté d'y croire en réalité et ça je ne le comprends pas, je ne dis pas avoir raison dans ma manière de faire, mais tant que son cœur battra, je continuerai à penser comme ça.

-Personne ne dit que pour nous, Paul partira ou que c'est déjà le cas, dit Rose, nous essayons simplement de nous préparer à toutes les possibilités.

-Je ne veux pas vivre ce qu'a vécu Bella, lâcha Ali', y croire et finalement... Je ne pense pas être la seule à penser comme ça, mais plus de deux ans après, Bella elle vit toujours la perte de ses grands-parents, Isaac, je ne veux pas connaître cette souffrance, ça me fait suffisamment de mal quand je la vois, nous en devenons maladroits, nous cherchons juste à nous préparer au pire, nous ne savons pas non plus ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de proche, que nous aimons, je ne veux pas le connaître, c'est tout.

-Le sentiment de perte est propre à chacun, dit Frank, vous ne pouvez pas réellement vous y préparer, ce ne sont que des leurres. Pour Bella et son état, j'en suis responsable, Isaac également, nous n'avons rien dit sur son cancer, nous avons enjolivé la situation, laissons Isaac reposer en paix et ne parlons que de moi et de mes erreurs si vous le voulez bien. Je l'ai laissé y croire sans lui dire que oui dans l'année quoi qu'il en soit il en serait mort, le problème ce n'est pas tant d'y croire, ce sont les mensonges ou les non-dits qui l'ont anéanti, en le sachant ça aurait été différent. Renée y a contribué par la suite, j'y ai contribué, tant qu'il y a une chance il faut continuer, Paul en a une, l'espoir est toujours permis. Je reviens rapidement sur ce que tu as dit, il désigna Ben, cette phrase, elle l'a déjà entendue par le passé, de ma part mais aussi de Isaac, il lui a dit « tu es bien trop précieuse à ton papy pour que je te laisse »... quelques heures plus tard... ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils se sont dite mais c'est la dernière, Bella lui a souhaité une bonne sieste tout sourire, elle s'est remise sur la carte pour leur voyage, elle s'est sentie rassurée, elle en était si persuadée. Il eut les larmes aux yeux et baissa sa tête, faites en sorte de ne pas avoir à vivre avec ça les gosses.

Nous ne parlâmes plus pendant un moment, j'étais avec ce que je sais de Bella à imaginer une fin heureuse ou non, et une question m'obsédait.

-J'aurai une dernière question, après pour détendre l'atmosphère je peux me mettre à poil s'il le faut mais avec le passé de Bella si Paul se réveille elle arrivera à y croire ? Je sais les suppositions ça n'apporte rien mais si Paul s'en sort sans dommage.

-Pas tout de suite, dit ma mère, Frank ?

-Il lui faudra du temps pour assimiler que les médecins, les personnes autour d'elle ne mentent pas, avec le temps seulement, je voudrai voir Helyos si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Il est dans le jardin à l'arrière, dit ma mère, allez-y, pardon, vas-y, où est Angie ?

-Elle nous rejoint plus tard, dit Ben, elle est avec son père, tu vas à l'hôpital après ?

-J'en reviens, j'ai pris quelques jours, Ayena et Ezhno vont venir dormir ici cette nuit, Bella ne va pas en sport demain, ils partiront plus tard de l'hôpital, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester ici pour le repas, si vous voulez sortir vous pouvez, ça vous changera les idées.

-Nous restons, dis-je, je peux ramener les parents de Paul au retour, nous allons y aller d'ailleurs, nous nous levâmes, maman, désolé pour...

-Ne t'excuses pas, je déraille un peu, dit-elle fatiguée.

-Je vais rentrer plus tôt, dit Ali'.

-Je conduirai, dit Jasper, Ali' reconnut que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, nous t'aiderons pour le repas, essaie de te reposer, Rose tu peux aller voir si Frank veut venir ?

Nous prîmes Frank avec nous, je fis simplement un détour devant chez Charlie pour voir si la voiture de mon frère était là, la voiture n'étant pas présente ils devaient être sur le chemin, je l'appelais, ils étaient sur Port Angeles, ils nous attendaient, comme Jasper en avait parlés nous prîmes un verre ensemble avant de reprendre la route.

Ali' et Jasper furent les premiers à repartir, je restais au niveau de l'ouverture de la porte ou dans le couloir, pareil pour Rose, nous avions du mal à le et les voir comme ça, Rose s'occupa de faire la distribution de boissons en tout genre, les bébés partir avec Jared et Kim, petit à petit nous partions tous, je ramenais les parents de Paul, suivit de Sam, Leah et Emily, Jake préférait bosser et rester à proximité, Charlie et Sue restaient jusqu'à ce que Bella et Edward s'endorment et nous rejoindraient plus tard, Frank resterait dans la salle d'attente, au final nous serions pratiquement tous à la villa. Le repas commença avec l'arrivée de Sue, Charlie et mon père, leurs portables ainsi que celui de Sam bien en évidence.

-Ils se sont endormis ? demanda Emily.

-Non pas vraiment, dit Charlie, ils somnolent plus qu'autre chose, ou l'un dort et l'autre veille, c'est ce que je les ai entendu dire.

-Laissons les faire pour le moment, dit mon père, ça leur permet de tenir, ils seraient bien plus mal s'ils restaient dormir sur Forks.

-Bella m'a demandé si ça ne nous dérangeait pas, dit Ayena, qu'ils restent là-bas la nuit, elle craignait nous prendre notre rôle.

-Ça c'est Bella et ses questions, dit Sam, c'est normal.

-Nous pensons que c'est une bonne chose, dit Ezhno, s'ils sent la présence de tout le monde et d'autant plus avec ceux avec qui il vit.

-Je m'allongerais bien près de lui, dit Charlie, mais niveau gabarit ça ne passerai pas, Edward la dernière fois il était déjà bien bancal, je ne sais même plus c'était quand.

-Hier, dit Sue, c'était hier, il la remercia, comme l'arrivée de Frank.

-Tu saurais pourquoi ton jardin est remplit de balle de tennis ? demanda Ali' à Charlie, nous avons fait un détour pour... pour je ne sais quelle raison précise mais à l'arrière tu as un champ de balle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Charlie, il y en a tant que ça ?

-Il faudra un long moment pour tout ramasser, dit Jasper, il y avait deux battes aussi.

-Ils ont dû vouloir se défouler, dit Jared, je les envie, je veux bien les ramasser et faire leur jeu ensuite, ils se sont contentés de l'extérieur ?

-Vu l'odeur de produit ménager dans la cuisine, dit Ali', Bella est passée par là, je crois que j'aurai pu lécher le plan de travail, nous rîmes doucement.

-Question, dit Kim, nous devons nous inquiéter quand pour eux ? Je veux dire, encore plus que maintenant ?

-Ça peut durer longtemps, dit mon père, dans ce genre de situations, une personne seule déjà peut tenir, à deux comme ils le sont, ça peut être sans fin, comme l'a dit Charlie ils en sont à se partager la surveillance de Paul pour que l'autre puisse se reposer, ils ne veulent pas abandonner, ils ne le feront pas.

-Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? demanda Leah.

-Si mais ce qu'il m'inquiéterait davantage c'est qu'ils arrêtent, en réalité je suis fier de ce qu'ils font, je trouve ça beau, il reçut un sms, Laurent, nous dit-il, Edward est de garde et Bella s'est endormie, il lui répondit.

-Ils les surveillent ? demanda Rose.

-Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est pas le seul, je sais ce qu'il se passe, si ce n'est pas Jake, c'est Laurent, si ce n'est pas lui c'est une autre personne.

-Le petit chauve c'est qui ? demanda Seth, nous le regardions, je suis le seul à l'avoir vu ? La cinquantaine, un air flippant et pas du tout souriant, il regardait super discrètement dans la chambre.

-Si je l'ai vu ! dit Leah, c'était quand... j'en ai parlé à Jake, avant-hier je crois, pareil il est inquiétant, j'ai pas osé demandé qui il était.

-C'est un collègue, dit mon père, un ami.

-Ce n'était pas Paul qu'il regardait, dit Seth, c'est Bella, je l'ai vu, il est là pour surveiller Bella c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit simplement mon père, nous savions que c'était Yoda.

-Quand Paul sera réveillé, dit Kim, je ferai une quête pour offrir un super week-end à Edward et Bella.

-Ils ne partiront pas, dis-je, pas tant que Paul aura une jambe dans le plâtre ou je ne sais quoi mais par la suite je participerai sans soucis.

-Nous leur ferons la totale, dit Rose, massage, jacuzzi...

-Au bord de l'océan, dit Leah, au soleil, Ali' tu te sentirais de nous aider à tout organiser ou tu t'en fous toujours ? elle haussa les épaules.

-Je jetterai un œil dessus plus tard, pour l'instant c'est bien trop loin pour moi, Jared tu pensais à quand aller jouer au base-ball dans le jardin de Charlie ?

-Tout à l'heure si tu veux.

-Cool, j'en suis.

-Je peux vous ramener au stand de tir, dit Charlie, Ali' ouvrit grand les yeux, demain après les cours ? elle approuva vigoureusement.

-J'ai du bois à couper pour notre cheminée, dit Sam, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Nous pouvons allez courir, dit Jared, ça aussi ça défoule, salle de sport.

-Je pense nettoyer mon restaurant de fond en comble, dit Leah.

-Vous pouvez ne pas allez en cours demain et faire toutes ces choses, dit ma mère, nous ne pûmes qu'approuver, je préviendrai Edward et Bella de ne pas aller en cours, je vais appeler le père Weber et les parents de Ben, autant qu'ils en profitent eux aussi. Elle se leva et partit dans le bureau.

-Vous allez commencer par quoi ? demanda Charlie, Ali', Polly Pocket comme le dit Rose, dis-nous, Ali' se reprit après nos rires moqueurs.

Elle nota tout ce qui était prévu, elle ne donna aucune informations pour le moment, l'idée de jouer dans le jardin de Charlie elle ne l'avait pas oublié. J'observais tout le monde, les plus discret surtout, les parents tous confondus étaient entre le soulagement pour nous qui nous trouvions des occupations et ceux qui étaient à l'hôpital, ça m'a foutu le bourdon, je sortis discrètement de table et allais devant la maison.

-Petit frère je te réveille pas ?

_-Non du tout, tout va bien ?_

-Ouais ouais, nous n'allons pas en cours demain, maman qui l'a décrété, Angie et Ben seront avec nous.

_-Vous allez faire quoi ? Attends je sors, laisse-moi deux secondes._

Je patientais m'éloignant un peu de la villa, je l'entendis parler à Bella pour lui dire qu'il revenait, je l'entendis dire « fais des bisous à nounours les jambes en mousse » je riais bêtement, je l'embrassais en retour, j'eus des « attends » de mon frère, « je suis dans l'ascenseur »,il se prit un café, et un « je sors », ça me fit sourire parce qu'au moins je pouvais le visualiser, j'entendis un briquet être allumé, son souffle.

-Bon alors t'es fumeur ça y est ? raillai-je.

_-Non pas vraiment, par période... C'est une période, comment ça va à la maison ?_

-Ça va, c'est particulier, nous sommes tous à deux endroits en même temps... petit frère tu n'étouffes pas dans cette chambre ? Je sais la question peut être bizarre mais je me pose la question, je m'en pose pas mal en ce moment... réponds pas en fait, laisse tomber.

_-Je n'étouffe pas,_ répondit-il,_ au lycée oui, pas ici._

-Alors demain tu vas rester à l'hôpital ?

_-Non l'après-midi je passe du temps avec mon frère et ma famille et le soir nous pouvons faire comme Jasper en avait parlé, manger ici, j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas dans la chambre alors nous resterons dehors, avec Bella nous avons repérés un endroit où ça serait faisable._

-Je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans cette chambre.

_-Tu n'en as pas besoin, si j'y suis tu y es, je le vois comme ça._

-Depuis quand tu traumatises ? je l'entendis rire, putain t'es chiant, soupirais-je, on va se la faire comme dans la grande roue avec fée foo à la fête foraine mais je t'aime petit frère, t'es un connard là tout de suite mais je t'aime et je veux que tu tiennes, Bella et toi faut que vous teniez, si vous avez besoin, prenez les forces chez nous, chez moi, si t'as besoin de parler ou je ne sais quoi, appelle-moi, sms peu importe, je rapplique et...

_-Là je veux bien que tu viennes,_ je me mis à chialer comme un con, je me repris au plus vite.

-Le temps d'arriver et je suis là, bouge pas.

_-Je ne bouge pas,_ j'allais raccrocher, _Emmett..._

-Si c'est pour me traumatiser ça peut attendre que je sois là ? Non en fait n'attends pas.

_-Je t'aime aussi,_ je regardais le ciel en me mordant la joue, _je raccroche,_ j'acquiesçai dans le vide. Je repartis dans la villa, oui ils m'ont regardés inquiets.

-Je veux juste voir mon petit frère, je... on se verra demain, ma Rose se leva et me donna mes clés posant ensuite un baiser, sa main sur ma joue.

-Va vite le retrouver chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, elle m'embrassa à nouveau, file maintenant.

J'étais parti le plus vite possible, en moto, j'irais deux fois plus vite, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à retrouver mon frère. Et quand j'y arrivais enfin et que j'eus viré mon casque, je le pris contre moi, il se mit à pleurer, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, que j'ai eu à consoler mon petit frère c'était il y a 10 ans et pour une fille, aujourd'hui, ce soir là les pleurs étaient différent, la situation, l'endroit, la personne pleurée, nous étions juste plus grands tout comme la douleur.

**Pov Jake**

Ça ferait une semaine demain que nous attendions, une semaine, Edward et Bella étaient partis en cours, je m'occupais de lui, lui faisant les soins ou simplement en restant là, comme maintenant à le regarder, nous étions à accuser plus ou moins le coup, ses parents ne commentaient pas les dires des médecins, ils se contentaient d'acquiescer, Leah comme tous les matins était là ainsi que Sue et Charlie, Carlisle restait toujours à proximité.

Les journées se ressemblaient, les médecins de Paul passaient, certains d'entre nous partaient, d'autres arrivaient, j'allais bosser avec pour seul avantage que ce soit au même endroit, j'avais pu alléger mon planning et mes collègues m'évitaient d'assister au départ d'un gamin, c'était comme si c'était Paul que je perdais à chaque fois, j'étais surtout à m'occuper des papiers, je ne pouvais pas faire davantage, mon boulot et ma vie personnelle se rapprochant trop, je ne me sentais plus compétent et je gardais en tête que si on me prenait mon frère, je partirais et ferais autre chose, je n'aurai plus rien à donner de ce côté là.

-Ils sont partis il y a longtemps ? me demanda Leah, elle s'assit sur le lit le doudou de Paul en main.

-Ils commençaient à 9 heures ce matin, ils doivent être arrivés je pense, je préfère quand Bella et Edward sont là en fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je les vois, sur Forks je ne sais pas comment ils vont, ça me stresse.

-Ils seront vite revenus puis hier de se défouler ça leur a fait du bien, elle bougea le nounours faisant tinter les grelots, je ne supportais pas ce bruit, ça me rappelait la réaction de Bella.

-Leah... je ne veux pas être chiant mais je ne supporte pas ce bruit, elle me fit un sourire tout en reposant rapidement la vache, merci.

Je descendis fumer ma clope, café à la main avec toujours des prières en tête que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter inconsciemment, je vis mon chef arriver vers moi, je le saluais.

-Tu es en repos aujourd'hui et ce week-end.

-Non, je commence tout à l'heure à 14h.

-Non, tu es en repos, j'ai regardé au niveau des horaires que tu avais fait, quand tu es resté, que tu as dépanné...

-Ça ne vaut pas 3 jours.

-Pourtant si, je te vois dans mon service je préviens Carlisle, ne rajoute rien, au besoin tu me bippes et je viendrai, j'approuvais le remerciant mentalement.

C'était soit par pure gentillesse soit parce que de toute façon je ne serai d'aucune utilité et il le savait parfaitement, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était de rester près de Paul et notre famille, Charlie me rejoignit, nous restâmes un moment à discuter, quand je remontais il préféra rester seul en insistant, je le vis s'éloigner avant que je rentre dans l'hôpital, j'hésitais un moment mais s'il en avait besoin autant que je le laisse.

Je repartis m'occuper de Paul, le réinstallant, lui parlant, me mettant à la place d'Eddy, je regardais ses parents discuter avec Sue, Charlie finit par revenir leur proposant d'aller marcher un peu, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, Leah, que je délaissais clairement depuis ce matin je le reconnais, partit avec eux, elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur pour autant, je me rattraperais. J'attendis que la chambre soit vide pour prendre sa main, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi, je ne m'engageais pas dans des discours de « si je viens à te perdre », je restais sur du banal, si je partais dans l'autre direction je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si en effet je le perdais jamais nous n'aurions pu remettre nos différents à plat et se retrouver. Comme souvent dans ces moments-là on ne peut que se dire que nous sommes stupides, que nous laissons traîner les choses pour rien, mon silence pendant quelques années j'allais certainement le payer cher mais là encore nous en revenons à ce que tout être humain connaît un jour, les regrets et n'étant pas apte à vivre avec, je me concentrais sur le présent en attendant de peut-être avoir toute ma vie pour y repenser. Alors je parlais, j'en étais à lui décrire les infirmières que je pourrai lui présenter, ça ne fit rire que moi évidement, rire qui mourut parce que justement il ne riait pas avec moi.

Je recommençais à papoter, me figeais quand je sentis sa main serrer la mienne, je gardais la tête baissée, ne voulant pas me faire une fausse joie, je serrai sa main et la relâchais, mon cœur s'était accéléré, je sentis une pression sur ma main, je me levais d'un bond et le fixais, ses paupières bougèrent, je bippais rapidement Carlisle.

-Paul, petit frère, si tu m'entends, si... putain Paul, je me mis à pleurer, Paul si tu m'entends serre ma main, je t'en supplie fais le... je dus attendre un moment avant qu'il le fasse, je pleurais deux fois plus, posant mon front contre son torse, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, je me retournais, Car... Carlisle il bouge sa main, il...

Je regardais Carlisle s'approcher rapidement, il l'ausculta, il prit son autre main.

-Paul, c'est Carlisle... fils si tu nous entends, serre ma main et celle de Jake, vas-y... nous attendions, cessâmes de respirer quand il le fit, il se mit à pleurer, fils, ouvre les yeux maintenant, doucement, il bougea davantage ses paupières, nous étions fous avec Carlisle.

-Petit frère... regarde-nous, fais-moi l'homme le plus heureux aujourd'hui... il ouvrit doucement les yeux, nous éclations en sanglots, il referma les yeux et les rouvrit nous regardant tour à tour, il les referma à nouveau, putain mon Paul, pleurais-je, il serra nos mains, nous lui répondîmes, il ouvrit complètement ses yeux, j'étais en train de me décomposer, le doc' aussi, les yeux de mon petit frère s'embrumèrent, je posais mon front contre le sien, si tu savais à quel point tu nous as manqués mec, je me reculais, il s'agrippa à nos mains.

Le médecin de Paul et son équipe arrivèrent rapidement, ils l'emmenèrent tout aussi vite pour faire des examens mais il était bien réveillé, il avait pu croiser ses parents juste avant de sortir, nous étions repartis pour chialer.

-Nous..nous allons attendre les résultats maintenant, dit Carlisle en serrant les parents de Paul dans les bras, je fis de même rapidement, nous nous écrasions.

Je partis en courant à l'extérieur, ma Leah, Charlie, Sue, je crois qu'à mon sourire ils ont vite compris, les parents de Paul et Carlisle nous rejoignirent peu après, je pensais à tous les autres mais surtout à Bella et Eddy, il était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir leur dire, ça peut paraître con mais ils nous l'avaient demandé, pas tant que nous n'aurions pas de réponses à leur donner sur l'état de Paul, pas tant que nous ne saurions pas, ce n'était pas comme ça uniquement pour eux, les Cullen hors Esmée ainsi que les bébés avaient demandé à attendre, à y repenser c'est très con, je regardais l'heure, dans plus de trois heures ils seraient de retour. Il n'y a pas que pour moi que c'était frustrant de ne rien leur dire, je repartis au plus vite avec Carlisle, si nous parvenions à avoir des réponses au plus vite nous n'attendrions pas.

Nous avions dû patienter un bon moment, Jared, Kim, Sam et Emily avaient tout aussi vite débarqués, la joie bien que toujours présente avait aussi laissé place aux questions sur son état, sur comment il serait, comment nous allions le récupérer, nous étions retournés dans la chambre quelques instants quand Esmée fut arrivée, nous cessâmes toutes conversations en voyant Laurent.

-Rien n'est officiel mais il va bien, rien n'a pu montrer l'inverse, ils vont le ramener sous peu, il est juste fatigué et il a tout de même une semaine de décalage.

-Il a parlé ? demanda Ayena.

-Oui madame, il parle, sans difficultés, il sait qui il est, pour avoir dit certains de vos prénoms sa mémoire sur le long terme n'a pas été altéré, pour l'instant la seule chose dont il n'a aucun souvenir c'est de l'accident, alors je vais juste vous demander de le laisser au calme un maximum, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander dans ce genre de situations mais il récupéra plus vite.

-Il va rester encore longtemps à l'hôpital ? demanda Esmée.

-Pour le moment on va la jouer jour après jour, bon je sais et c'est évident, sourit-il, quand vous allez le revoir tous, comme vous êtes nombreux ça va le fatiguer mais nous vous excuserons, possible qu'il ait de petites absences, qu'il s'endorme mais pour nous, les médecins du moins il n'y a pas de raisons, qu'il reparte dans le coma, je vous en ai dit plus qu'il ne m'est autorisé.

-Je pense que quand le médecin le dira, dit Sam, nous serons comme maintenant, aussi attentifs, merci beaucoup. Nous le remerciâmes tous, il partit vite pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Il fit bien, quelques minutes plus tard, Paul était là, nous fûmes nombreux à nous écarter ou à aller dans le couloir pour les laisser l'installer, il nous regardait, fixa ses parents la plupart du temps, le médecin nous parla, sortant les mêmes choses que Laurent, insistant davantage sur le repos, je me gardais de rire en voyant Paul le regarder blasé, il le remercia avant qu'il s'en aille en lui souhaitant un « bon retour parmi nous », nous pûmes ensuite aller le voir, les parents de Paul en premier, nous restâmes dans le couloir fermant la porte pour les laisser, chaque chose en son temps.

-Il faudrait mieux attendre, dit Jared, pour les Cullen, attendre qu'ils soient bien arrivés parce que désolé mais je les vois tous partir comme des bombes sur la route, ce n'est que mon avis et j'ai conduit comme une merde tout à l'heure alors...

-J'ai fait pareil, dit Sam, ils vous le pardonneront et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, Eddy m'avait dit que c'était aussi par rapport à ça...

-Nous allons faire comme ça, dit Esmée en reniflant, je prends les bébés à la maison ce soir, Angie et Ben, il y a encore de la place...

-Esmée nous allons venir avec Emily, dit Sam.

-Si vous préférez rester au plus près, restez à la maison, dit Charlie, j'ai de la place aussi, faut qu'ils arrivent maintenant, il souffla, je vais appeler le poste pour prévenir, il s'éloigna partant au bout du couloir, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Nous avions pu le voir pleurant tous de joie plus d'une fois, il avait demandé à mettre un de ses hauts et plus sa robe comme il l'avait appelé, pour son plâtre Bella avait pensé à lui mettre des bermudas, pas con. Charlie, avait mis du temps à revenir. Il m'avait fait de la peine tout comme Paul, même s'il était plus qu'heureux de nous voir, je le sentais qu'il attendait Edward et Bella, Jared vint nous prévenir quand les Cullen, les bébés, Angie et Ben arrivèrent par contre Edward et Bella étaient repassés par chez Charlie pour prendre des vêtements pour cette nuit.

-Pourquoi des vêtements pour cette nuit ? nous demanda Paul, nous hésitions à répondre, allez y dites-moi avant qu'ils arrivent.

-Ils... ils restent avec toi, dit Ayena, Bella s'allonge là, elle lui montra la place près de lui et Edward est à la place de ton père.

-Ils ont dormi avec toi, Paul fixa son père.

-Toute la nuit ?

-Toutes les nuits et ensuite ils vont en cours,et nous tous restons à tour de rôle, nous en reparlerons, Paul ne répondit pas sûrement à se mettre le truc en place dans sa tête.

Nous sortîmes le temps que les Cullen, les bébés, Angie et Ben puissent tous le voir, ce fut comme pour nous, ça reste étrange de vivre un moment que vous avez attendu aussi longtemps, une semaine pratiquement mais elle avait paru sans fin et nous commencions à sentir la fatigue retomber, un mélange de sentiments. Charlie avait eu brièvement Bella et Edward en ligne, ils étaient en chemin, en l'apprenant plusieurs s'éloignèrent, craignant d'avoir du mal à le supporter, ça restait la meilleure des nouvelles, ça restait aussi Bella, Edward et Paul.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais conduit, nous avions pris la Shelby, je me garais coupant le contact, nous restâmes dans la voiture pour nous permettre de souffler avant de rentrer, la journée avait été difficile, plus que d'habitude, simplement parce que dans un couloir au lycée une fille avait crié un « Paul », mon cœur s'était retourné et quand ce fut moi bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui mais vous avez toujours cet espoir très con, bien que je ne connaissais pas la fille et que Paul, mon Paul ne serait certainement à notre lycée, mon cerveau étant lancé j'avais été à sa recherche une grande partie de la journée dans un lieu où il n'était jamais venu, c'est stupide je sais. Edward caressa ma joue, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu le verras si nous y allons, j'acquiesçai, je le laissais descendre en premier, sac et nos grands cafés en main, je le rejoignis, sa main retrouva ma joue, sa bouche mon front, je fermais les yeux essuyant ma joue rapidement, il releva mon visage l'embrassant, nous soupirâmes fatigués, je lui pris les cafés et nous avançâmes, entrée, ascenseur, couloir... couloir vide, porte de sa chambre fermée, j'arrêtais Edward quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, allons-y. Je le laissais passer devant, la chambre n'était pas vide, les parents, Sam, Jake, je ne voyais pas Paul, caché par plusieurs personnes qui nous regardaient, nous nous saluâmes tous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soufflai-je, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, je regardais mon père près de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ce sont les pleurs d'Edward qui me figèrent, je continuais à fixer mon père, je n'avais pas Edward dans mon champ, je me mis à trembler en entendant Paul, je serrai ma mâchoire, ça recommençait je m'imaginais tout ça, je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, les cafés me furent retirés et mon père me prit contre lui, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement parce que j'étais fatiguée, parce que je les entendais encore Paul et Edward, mon prénom aussi, on me parlait ça je sais mais c'était comme il y a une semaine dans notre jardin, je n'entendais pas. Mon père me sépara de lui, je regardais par terre toujours à sentir mes larmes couler encore et encore, il nous fit avancer vers le lit à nouveau trop près, trop loin, je voulais revenir avec eux, arrêter mon petit cerveau et ses idées à la con.

-Wakanda, ce fut soufflé et répété, j'arrêtais de respirer en voyant sa main prendre la mienne, je m'étais complètement crispée, il serra de plus en plus ma main au fur et à mesure qu'elle tremblait, du coin de l'œil je le vis se redresser, m'appeler, Bella...

Et si... j'eus besoin d'une longue inspiration quand il se baissa et que je le vis, je fis un pas en arrière, je m'entendais prendre des inspirations à la suite.

-Je suis là Bella, vraiment je suis là, viens, il fut aidé pour être assis face à moi, j'étais juste la fille qui ne savait plus rien et qui n'avait plus de réaction si ce n'est de prendre des inspirations, je le sentis juste me faire avancer jusqu'à me serrer dans ses bras de plusieurs façons, j'étais celle aux bras le long du corps et qui à peur d'y croire, tu as un jeu à perdre il me semble.

Et si c'était faux, peu m'importait, je le serrais dans mes bras me mettant à pleurer de moins en moins discrètement, mes poings fermés, accrochés à son tee-shirt dans son dos, il me serra davantage mes tremblements je les sentais s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que ça devenait de plus en plus réel.

-Il faut que tu me fasses revenir, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, que tu nous fasses revenir, dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque, tout ce que ma bouche pouvait faire parvenir à son oreille c'était mes pleurs, je mis mes bras autour de son cou comme pour me persuader qu'il était bien là, que je n'étais pas comme avec Isaac après sa mort à m'imaginer qu'il était toujours vivant, les bras de Paul qui se resserrent me firent revenir sur Seattle.

-Tu... tu m'as manqué, pleurai-je, terriblement manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi ma petite chose.

-Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée.

-Non, il eut un sanglot, non ma Wakanda.

-Merci, chuchotai-je, merci...

Il nous fallut un certain moment pour nous reprendre, je voulus m'éloigner pour qu'il s'allonge ou se repose mais il m'en empêcha.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais sorti dans le couloir depuis un moment, parti au bout du couloir pour me reprendre, je voulais juste souffler, me reprendre, restant debout mains sur mes cuisses, je soufflais, je me redressais en voyant Bella, ses pieds, dès qu'elle le put elle m'embrassa durement tout en me relevant, sa main dans mes cheveux, je la comprimais contre moi, elle posa son front contre le mien essuyant mes joues puis les siennes, elle m'embrassa à nouveau, puis mes joues, mon front me reprenant dans ses bras, elle me répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle m'aimait, mes jambes eurent de plus en plus de mal à me tenir, elle dut le sentir et me fit asseoir sur un fauteuil tout près, elle se mit entre mes jambes sur les genoux, j'avais besoin de la serrer contre moi, c'est ce que je fis, ce fut à mon tour de lui répéter que je l'aimais, sans elle je n'aurai pas su tenir, toute la pression retombait.

Nous avions fini par rejoindre notre famille pouvant tous se retrouver et retourner près de Paul, Frank parla avec Bella, Paul nous avait suivi en insistant dans une salle où nous nous étions installés pour manger en fauteuil, le visage marqué nous l'avions tous, il était encore trop tôt pour réellement réaliser. Quand Paul parut davantage fatigué, la plupart rentrèrent déjà impatients d'être à demain, nous le ramenions dans sa chambre l'aidant à le remettre sur son lit, il nous remercia.

-Hé Eddy, rapproche-le brancard de mon lit, allez on se dépêche, enfin avant on va s'arranger la gueule et on se fait la pyjama party, nous rîmes nerveusement.

Nous laissions ses parents l'aider pendant que nous allâmes tour à tour nous doucher avec Bella et nous mettre en tenue, nous avions entendu nos pères parler champagne, Ezhno et Frank et en fait pratiquement tous allaient suivre débarquant dès que nous serions réveillés, nous saluâmes tous ceux qui étaient restés, Paul redécouvrait la télé, nous attendîmes que l'infirmier repasse avant de nous installer, Bella près de Paul comme ces derniers jours et moi juste à côté, collé à leu lit.

-Eddy, Bella, demain soir restez à la maison, dormez ensemble, ça vous fera du bien, c'est pas une proposition, je ne vous veux pas ici demain soir.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je, nous avons quand même dormi ensemble.

-Pour me faire plaisir ?

-Tu n'as parlé que de demain soir, dit Bella, ça veut dire que nous serons là le soir jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, il soupira.

-Ça fait un peu plan à 3 notre soirée, non ?

-Bonne nuit Paul, il échappa un rire, Bella se redressa pour m'embrasser puis elle fit un bisou sur sa joue.

-Plan à 3 je confirme, c'est malsain, nous ne répondîmes pas, même pas vous me calculez.

-Dors, dit Bella.

-Arrêtez c'est perturbant, la copine de mon pote est dans mon lit, son mec sur un brancard à côté, Bella au milieu au final, on s'arrange pas quoi, nous soupirâmes un « Paul », c'est malsain, je redressais mon bras éteignant la lumière, Bella coupa la télé, mais non laisse, elle me la donna, bandes d'ados, nous rîmes doucement puis le silence s'installa, soupirez pas, dites rien mais merci, sincèrement merci pour tout, je ferai de meilleurs remerciements dans quelques temps à vous tous mais bref, nous allons reposer nos neurones ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

Puis plus un mot ne fut prononcé, nous attendîmes qu'il soit endormi avec Bella avant de fermer les yeux à notre tour, nous continuâmes nos « rondes » Bella me menaça de parler plus fort si je ne dormais pas en premier, elle se mit face à moi pour me surveiller, je mis un réveil qui ne ferait que vibrer dans une heure, ce n'est pas que ça nous amusait, c'est simplement que nous n'allions pas arrêtés tout de suite, ça nous rassurait l'un comme l'autre. Veiller sur une personne, c'est le faire jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**(N/R : MERCI ma belle, tu m'en as arraché des larmes mais là tu vas être aimée comme pas permis ^^. Hein les filles qu'on l'aime note pelope ? Bizoux ;))**

**Vos avis restent important, si le coeur vous en dit... sachez que j'ai tout de même hésité à prendre l'autre option mais comme j'ai dit à Glaswinthe, je ne raconte pas ma vie, ça reste une fiction, alors restons positifs au maximum.**


	36. Chapter 36 saison 2

Comme toujours merci à _**GALSWINTHE**_ pour la correction des plus rapides, tu bats des records ma belle.

_**Flo**_ bah oui je récidive merci pour tout;)

Ci-dessous les réponses aux anonymes :

_**Lapetitefada **_Navrée pour ton budget mouchoirs XD mais si c'est positif, négatif chez moi ça aurait été la fin du perso « Paul le chaton connard » et regarde il se réveille ! (lis ça sur un ton enjoué hein) j'échappe au piquet de grève ça aussi c'est positif ^^ tu auras peut-être un jour l'occasion de vraiment faire une grève, nous verrons ça, je te remercie pour ta review et te dis à bientôt:)

_**MarieG **_Mdrrr tu fais peur mais je rigole plus que autre chose... oh bah de rien je te dirai, mal à l'aise après mon chapitre c'était un peu mérité faut le reconnaître et non répondre à ta question aurait été dommage ^^ tu as fait tes câlins ? reste amoureuse, reste:p pour toi aussi je suis désolée pour les larmes et les divers sentiments ressenti pas toujours très agréable, la phrase je l'avais trouvée sur un des sites que je t'ai passé, tu as du pouvoir fouiner dessus depuis. À la place de Bella j'aurai voulu savoir bon après elle nous traumatise Jared mais au moins elle a obtenu une réponse parmis tout les doutes qu'elle a pu avoir, la suite est ci-dessous comme tu te doutes, je te dis un grand MERCI et te dis à très vite, gros bisous.

_**Elodie **_ Ouiiii déteste moi, ouiiii j'aime bien *.* bon pour toi aussi je suis désolée de t'avoir fait chialer mais contente malgré tout, c'était le but...se mettre à la place de Bella on va dire que tu n'as rien fait pour t'épargner lol, tu as du amplement te remettre depuis, waw la menace « Ah et heureusement que tu a fait survivre chaton pasque je crois que sa m'aurait saper l'envie de lire ... avant longtemps » mdrr bon je la note hein, au moins je suis prévenue. Et fière je persiste et signe, oui je le suis:D merci et à bientôt !

_**Nini3088 **_Waw tu m'as maudit, non mais vos reviews m'ont fait rire nerveusement, entre grève, me détester/haïr, ou comme Elodie juste au-dessus vouloir arrêter délire c'est violent XD mais de bonne guerre quoi qu'il en soit, oui je suis méchante lol enfin pas tant que ça vu la fin:) merci pour ta review et à bientôt, tu me maudit toujours sinon ?

_**Sofia **_Contente que tu n'es pas décrochée et que la chapitre t'es touchée, les liens, c'est le thème principal de ma fiction, du moins ce que j'aimerai, les Swan (Edward inclus) on oui un lien particulier, c'est leur famille reconstituée. Le pov Paul du départ est fourbe mais je voulais commencer le chapitre et vous laisser penser que non il n'est pas du tout concerné alors que si, c'est fourbe ^^ merci d'avoir trouvé que c'était bien fait ^^ Pour le côté réaliste c'est ce qui me tient à coeur, ce sont des situations que nous connaissons tous plus ou moins c'est une manière de toucher un peu plus et que vous soyez au mieux dans l'histoire, merci également pour ton avis sur ce point. J'espère que tu continueras à la lire, on se rapproche de la fin mais il y aura des suites, nous en reparlerons à la fin du tome 2 mais oui tu auras des nouvelles des persos et leur évolution. Mille merci pour ta review et tout ce que tu as exprimé.

_**Twilight-et-the-vampire **_La guérison de Paul se fera, si pour le moment il ne peut plus gambader il lui reste toujours sa bouche pour être pénible ^^ Bella aura un peu de mal tout comme d'autres mais avec du temps peut-être qu'elle parviendra à comprendre certaines choses, tout à un sens, la plupart du temps, la suite est là, surveiller ça doit être un peu pénible ^^' merci pour ta review, je te laisse lire tranquillement la suite.

_**Fantasiam **_Oh une de plus qui me déteste mdrr c'est ma fête *.* ah le coup du cauchemar de Bella c'était mesquin mais j'ai été sage finalement, l'accident de Paul sert à ça, je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir mais malheureusement parfois il faut des trucs dans le genre pour parvenir à réaliser certaines choses, ça sera bénéfique pour Bella mais pour Paul également, certains en tireront des « leçons » et oui tu as bien comprit le but final ^^ Pour Paul en même temps ça peut prêter à confusion, il parle pas énormément mais il reste Paul et ses phrases bien à lui...merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

_**Ilonka **_ Merci beaucoup, Paul aurait pu mais finalement tout va bien:)

_**Syrine :**_ Merciii et désolée pour les pleurs j'aurai aimé une photo à la fin de la lecture XD gros bisous à toi aussi et à très vite.

_**Béatrice **_Oui j'aime, je l'écrit noir sur blanc, j'aime ! Pour Paul ça reste à voir mais c'est sur que si tous se la jouent infirmières ça risque de le gonfler, pour la Stanley, le lycée et les bébés, je pense que pour le moment c'est pas leur préoccupation principale mais y en a une qui oui ne va pas apprécier. Et pour ton idée j'adore ! je le ferai certainement, ça peut faire un style XD merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_**Uukate **_ Peut-être que de l'avoir vécu fait que tu trouves que j'ai su le retranscrire à l'écrit, j'aurai aussi aimé connaître ce ressenti, cette chance mais malheureusement pour toi comme pour moi nous avons eut la mauvaise fin, ma fic me permet de « réparer » ce que je n'ai pas eut... merci, vraiment, pour ta review, je te fais de gros bisous à très vite.

_**CAT **_ MERCI beaucoup pour ta review, je te dis peut-être à bientôt:)

_**Coco **_ Mettre Edward & Bella dans ce genre de situations ça n'avait rien d'évident mais je voulais qu'ils vivent quelque chose tout les deux sur une tierce personne, Paul était le mieux, ce n'est pas un « réel » frère, il est à la base, hors famille Cullen et Swan, mais les liens qui les unissent sont fort alors c'était sur lui que ça devait tomber, Bella ça lui permet de se dire qu'elle est soutenue et Edward d'avoir un aperçu sur le passé de Bella en sachant qu'elle n'a pas eut la bonne fin, ils apprendront tous de cet événement Paul inclus. Frank de retour oui mais pour combien de temps ça reste une bonne question ^^ Merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

_**Lydie **_Edward fait un peu moins comment dire, « fort » mais le contraire aurait été étonnant et impossible je pense, il encaisse déjà beaucoup. Pour Paul non mais c'est vrai ça fait malsain mdrr, il n'a pas tort. Tu as bien fait de faire des pauses, tu devais être « ravie » de te remettre dedans XD et soulagée de le terminer par la même occasion. Merci pour ta review, je te dis à très vite, bisous.

_**Becullen **_ Paul aurait pu pourtant...pour ce chapitre Bella n'était pas l'unique concernée, une des plus touchées mais là ils ont tous du encaisser. La famille, les Quileute restent en arrière plan simplement parce que faire le ressenti de chacun était impossible et comme c'est plus ou moins centré sur Edward & Bella il fallait que je me concentre sur eux, certains c'est vrai tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ils le prennent mais trop compliqué à faire. Bella se retrouve à nouveau avec des choses a encaisser mais ça pourrait lui être plus bénéfique que autre chose. De rien pour Paul:) tout le monde à toujours des choses à finir/accomplir, tout le monde n'a pas toujours cette chance. PS navrée pour ta boîte de mouchoirs lol mille merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt:D

_**Lizzie **_Le début c'était « méchant » XD lui faire rencontrer une Rachel, j'avais eut cette question mais la réponse reste que pour le moment non, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sortit d'un coma qu'il va se lancer à la recherche d'une Rachel, il a d'autres choses à faire avant ^^ Oo des sueurs froides ? Ah m**de tu n'as pas fait semblant...Pour les chapitres précédent ou tu n'as pas laissé de reviews ça ne me pose pas de soucis particulier, regarde la tu l'as fait et ça fait plus que plaisir...pour tes questions, Jane est la cousine de Jessica mais elle n'a pas un rôle bien important comme elle ne vit pas sur Forks il est encore moins important, elle est plus de passage. Peter...Peter reviendra, il n'a pas finit avec l'autre;) merci pour ta review et peut-être à plus tard ^^

_**LanaS0 **_Merci beaucoup, désolée pour le stress et tout ton ressenti mais sans se mentir c'était aussi le but recherché, merci pour ta review et tes compliments, à bientôt.

* * *

Merci à **Rosalice C, titemamam1, Rpatz, Lili-Rose Cullen, Clara03, Leensha12, wesker101, stessy, MrsGullible, cylia57, **pour les ajouts en favoris/alertes. Merci à toutes pour les reviews, la lecture, ce chapitre, le précédent, n'a visiblement déçu personne, il a été éprouvant à lire pour vous, à écrire pour moi, j'ai mit un peu plus de temps à écrire la suite, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Je remarque par contre que pour celles qui étaient sceptiques au départ avec Paul sont au final celles qui l'apprécient le plus au final, chaton vous remercie XD Prenez soin de vous, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**Saison 2 : Chapitre 34**

**Pov Bella**

Une semaine était passée depuis le réveil de Paul, il devait rentrer dans les jours qui arrivaient. Nous avions passés notre nuit ensemble avec Edward mais nous continuâmes à rester près de lui quoi qu'il se passe, même s'il râlait, il était tout de même content. Sa jambe prendrait du temps à guérir, ses côtes se remettaient, les bleus, ecchymoses existant jadis s'étaient pour la plupart estompés ou disparus, il dormait beaucoup, le repos étant son meilleur remède. La vie pour chacun avait repris, le travail, les cours... Les parents de Paul s'étaient installés chez mon père, comme avec Edward nous dormions à l'hôpital, nous leur avions laissés notre chambre après l'avoir parfaitement rangée et fait de la place pour leurs affaires, les nôtres étaient dans la chambre de Paul à l'étage, quand nous voulions nous reposer nous allions dans son lit ou dans le canapé, canapé que nous étions en train de changer, samedi matin avec mon père et Edward dans un magasin spécialisé. Nous en avions repérés plusieurs.

-Nous pouvons réaménager le salon aussi, dis-je, si la taille du canapé nous freine, après tout nous avons souvent du monde à la maison, oui papa ton fauteuil restera, il n'avait rien dit mais c'était de la prévention.

-Paul va dormir, passer pratiquement ses journées dedans, dit Edward, refaisons un tour et testons-les.

Nous y avions passés encore une heure, Esmée nous avait rejoint et nous sauva par la même occasion, notre canapé nous serait livré dans l'après midi, en fin de journée, à nous de jouer aux déménageurs maintenant. Nous avions mangés à la maison, Sue s'assurait que nous ne manquions pas de nourriture, je jalousais un peu ses plats, me consolais en me disant que bientôt elle m'apprendrait. Jared et Emmett nous rejoignirent, les autres étant à l'hôpital auprès de Paul, je laissais Esmée nous diriger et une fois tout installé... ah oui nouvelle lampe, coussins pour le canapé et quelques meubles compris, nous eûmes tous un sourire stupide profitant du nouveau canapé. Les anciens meubles nous les gardions, le canapé j'avais dans l'idée de lui faire finir ses jours dans le Q.G, si je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis un moment, je savais qu'ils y passaient les 3/4 de leur temps, la camionnette étant là, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on le mette sur la plateau et qu'on le protège d'une bâche, j'étais parti à La Push seule, je me garais près de notre Q.G.

J'avais prévue de rentrer en moto, j'avais tout le nécessaire à disposition, je rentrais dans la maison, y trouvant Embry dans un vieux fauteuil.

-Tu es là toi ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Je médite, me dit-il sérieusement, nous rîmes bêtement, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je ramène notre ancien canapé, ça te dit de jouer à « cassons-nous le dos » ?

-Tu veux que nous portions un canapé à deux ? il est perplexe.

-Avant faut le descendre de la camionnette, il échappa un rire et se leva.

-Je sais à qui demander de l'aide, viens avec moi, il prit ma main nous emmenant dehors, oui ça veut dire que ton idée, elle pue, j'ai mes cousins chez moi.

-Oh...

-Ouais « oh », sourit-il.

Ses cousins étaient du nombre de trois et à peu près de mon âge ou plus âgé du moins, nous fûmes, en attrapant des personnes aux passage sept pour le transporter, nous avons galéré oui mais maintenant nous avions un canapé, Embry fit le malin en les dégageant, étonnement ils le firent, je ne posais pas de questions dessus, trop occupée à être avachie sur le canapé à descendre ma canette.

-Il y a des barres de fers à retirer au fait, sous les lattes... tu viens avec moi à la maison ? Je te laisse la voiture et on y va en moto.

-Je ne te laisse pas monter sur une moto toute seule, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'en as pas fait.

-Je monte avec toi, problème réglé, pourquoi tu restes seul au fait ? il haussa les épaules.

-J'aime bien être ici, personne ne vient me faire chier, seuls sont ceux qui ont sautés de falaise et qui sont les dénommés « bébés » ont leur droit d'entrer, si tu oses me demander si tu me déranges je te laisse remettre la canapé sur ta camionnette, je riais nerveusement, toi t'es le chef, caporal aussi elle peut.

-Rose est passée caporal.

-Ça va mettre de l'ambiance quand elle va venir, passe Ali' soldat.

-Je vais faire ça, souriais-je, comment tu vas ? Plus sérieusement ? Il soupira.

-Je veux que Paul rentre.

-Dans les jours à venir, ça arrivera vite...

-Je suis fatigué mais je pense que c'est un contrecoup, tu l'auras toi aussi avec Eddy.

-Qui te dit que nous ne l'avons pas eu ?

-Parce que vous en êtes toujours au même stade, vous êtes toujours à dormir à l'hôpital, c'est différent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Embry ?

-Je ne suis pas en dépression si c'est ta question, je veux juste que tout revienne comme avant.

-Sortons de là, viens, ce fut à moi de lui prendre la main.

Nous mîmes nos casques, je montais derrière lui, nous fîmes un détour avant d'arriver à la maison, il voulait voir Paul, je retrouvais Edward dans la cuisine, j'embrassais sa joue.

-Prête à partir ? sourit-il.

-Laisse-moi me doucher rapidement... amour, chuchotai-je, faudrait garder un œil sur Embry, je l'ai retrouvé tout seul, Paul lui manque, tout lui manque je pense.

-Demain soir, s'il veut rester avec Paul laissons lui la place, Seth et Quil voudront sûrement également, Paul aura la migraine, rit-il, mais ça peut lui faire du bien aussi.

-Faisons comme ça, souriais-je.

Nous partîmes peu de temps après, fin de journée nous prîmes la relève de certains, Jake et Leah emmenèrent les parents de Paul manger accompagnés des parents d'Edward. Sam et Emily eux avaient décidés d'emmener les bébés ainsi que tous les autres à la fête foraine où nous avions été, pour Edward et moi, rester avec Paul nous allait parfaitement. Nous l'avions emmené dehors sur son fauteuil. Je laissais Edward le pousser, nous avions eu l'autorisation d'aller jusqu'au café où j'avais été avec Carlisle, il était déjà sorti aujourd'hui mais rester coincé comme ça dans une chambre, j'étais étonnée en fait qu'il réagisse si bien, si tranquillement.

Nous restâmes en terrasse, il faisait bon, nous nous prîmes à grignoter, Paul soupira de bonheur devant son café et sa cigarette, nous le regardions en souriant.

-Paul, dis-je, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je dis oui, je pouffais.

-Tu vas pas finir par perdre patience, tu sais avec ton plâtre...

-Non, le sport va me manquer, de conduire, sortir tout seul comme un grand mais franchement, vu la chance que j'ai eu je serai mal placé de me plaindre de quoi que ce soit, papa Charlie va m'emmener pendant ses patrouilles de temps en temps, mes parents partiront quand je serai sorti, peu de temps après du moins, nous le regardions étonnés, j'en étais sûr, rit-il, une fois mon plâtre retiré j'irais les voir quelques jours, je ferai ça un week-end comme ça vous pourrez partir vous aussi sans vous dire « faisons la nounou avec Paul » railla-t-il, nous rîmes nerveusement, Charlie si vous partez il partira avec moi et Hikuma, non, vous n'êtes pas invités pour l'instant.

-Nous n'avons rien dit, dit Edward.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais passez du temps loin de tout ça, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.

-Quand tu seras sorti oui, dit Edward, pour le moment... tiens regarde, demain soir avec Bella nous ne sommes pas là, à notre place tu as les bébés, tu feras la nounou, tu prendras même un bébé près de toi.

-Ah ouais ça va changer, souffla-t-il sous nos rires, je prends Seth.

-Seth il bouge trop selon Leah, dis-je.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, il va m'éclater les côtes, sinon ils se démerdent sur le même lit, nous rîmes nerveusement, je les prends en otage demain c'est ça la manœuvre ? Nous approuvâmes, ça va être marrant tiens, ça tombe bien, j'ai d'autres leçons à leur donner, nous rîmes davantage, au fait deux numéros pour le moment, des infirmières, dit-il tout sourire, regard de vicieuse en plus, j'ai déjà établi des plans pour nos sorties, rit-il, demain je me lance avec les béquilles.

-Nous pouvons te prendre des gants de cycliste, dis-je, ils me regardèrent, pour tes mains, ça évitera le frottement.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider toi, me reprocha-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas un truc encore plus moche à me proposer ? Edward se voulut discret avec son rire, petite chose... soit sérieuse, comment tu veux que je me prennes des numéros avec des gants de cyclistes, rajoute un bob, un pansement sur le nez et tout sera parfait, j'éclatais de rire me reprenant rapidement, voilà tu as compris, je ne ferai pas de longues marches non plus, encore 1 mois avec si tout va bien.

-Ton boulot ? demanda Edward.

-J'arrête les plans foireux, continuer serait trop con de ma part, je vais profiter de mon arrêt pour remettre les choses à plat, niveau argent, avec la sous-location j'ai de quoi faire, faut que j'investisse dans les bermudas... non Bella, je viendrai avec toi ou vous deux.

-Je n'ai pas dit non...

-Non mais je te voyais bien partir dès demain dans les magasins, mon petit sourire me démasqua, voilà tu m'attends, Eddy ça vaut pour toi aussi.

-Nous t'attendrons, tu as assez de vêtements au fait ? À l'hôpital.

-Oui oui largement, y a pas un tabac dans le coin ?

-Si mais pas à côté, dit Edward, je reviens.

-Eddy... mec pitié, respire, ils se regardèrent, OK ma grande vas-y, chéri partit satisfait, je souriais bêtement en le regardant partir, je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, je remis mon regard sur Paul qui me fixait.

-Ce n'est que pour te faciliter les choses, le tabac il est vraiment trop loin, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-Tu le sais que je vais bien ?

-Oui.

-Je vais vraiment bien, je guéris correctement, mon « je sais » fut murmuré.

-Nous en faisons trop, nous le savons, nous allons nous calmer, promis.

-Je ne parle pas de vous, je parle de toi pour l'instant, je vous laisse faire, je pense que ça a un rapport à ce que je vous aie fait vivre la moindre des choses c'est de ne rien dire, je prends en note si ça peut te rassurer, à charge de revanche, faudra pas vous plaindre quand je serai chiant avec vous à mon tour, mais là n'est pas la question, je vais bien alors arrête de t'angoisser, j'acquiesçais, mes yeux se brouillèrent je préférais baisser la tête.

-Quand tu seras sorti, dis-je, je serai moins angoissée.

-Alors vivement que je sortes, je le regardais et lui fis un petit sourire, il regarda derrière moi et secoua la tête blasé, je me retournais, pourquoi il court franchement ? J'éclatais de rire, non sérieusement pourquoi il fait ça, rit-il, je le regardais, je le voyais qu'il se tenait les côtes, je fis comme si.

-J'ai fait au plus vite, il posa une cartouche, je riais nerveusement devant la tête de Paul et sa cartouche sur la table, il resta à la regarder un moment.

-Tu me diras j'ai de quoi faire... merci.

-N'oublie pas que Jake va être dessus, moi par moment, Jared.

-Jared fume depuis quand ? Même toi tu as trop pris l'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas fumé depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ouais bon OK, nous nous moquâmes, nous pouvons faire un petit tour avant de rentrer ?

Nous fîmes notre petite promenade tranquillement avant de rentrer, nous le laissâmes être aidé avant qu'il parte se doucher, nous étions partis faire chauffer notre repas préparé par Sue, oui ça fait un peu nous sommes dans un hôtel, sans Carlisle ou Jake ça aurait été bien différent mais étonnement nous étions tous très discrets et personne ne s'était plaint. Nous croisâmes Laurent, nous parlâmes un peu avec avant de remonter. Paul était prêt à manger.

J'avais toujours ce soulagement quand je rentrais et que je le voyais réveillé ou comme à cet instant à nous sourire, j'esquivais toujours mon regard quand je sentais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Dites, commença-t-il une fois que nous fûmes installés, Sue et papa ça va non ? nous ne pûmes que sourire, à ce point ?

-Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, dit Edward, je pense qu'il ait eu Sue près de lui ça été un des meilleurs soutien qu'il l'aurait pu trouver, nous... avec Bella nous n'avons pas pu l'aider comme nous le souhaitions, les larmes aux yeux revinrent, pour Edward également, je décrochais et posais les miens dans mon assiette, pendant quelques secondes seul le bruit de nos couverts se fit entendre, tu vas être content, reprit-il, ils mangent ensemble ce soir.

-Non ? mais le « non » genre « tu déconnes ? » ça nous fit rire, tous les deux, rien que tous les deux ?

-Oui, rit Edward, ils devaient aller à la villa mais finalement ils mangent ensemble et ils iront ensuite, bien sûr tu n'es au courant de rien.

-Il nous l'a dit paniqué et tout en discrétion, je lui ai mis une tenue sur le côté, mais il voulait quelque chose de... et je ne me suis pas remise de sa phrase, mais « quelque chose de cool et décontracté », nous eûmes un fou rire à la con, Paul dut se contenir pour ses côtes.

-Faut que je refasses son éducation, rit Paul, merde il ne peut pas sortir des trucs comme ça.

-C'est le stress, rit Edward, il a rapidement regretté sa phrase vu nos têtes mais nous avons réussi à nous retenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons descendus, il a dû nous entendre, sa moustache sautillait quand nous l'avons revu, nous rîmes à nouveau.

-Je lui ai laissé la Shelby, Paul dut se retenir de rire, la voiture du shérif ce n'était pas ça.

-Mais ça fait « vieux séducteur », railla-t-il, pourquoi pas la mienne ?

-Version tuning ça ne sera pas mieux, rit Edward, il n'a pas voulu de ma Volvo, comme c'est un peu notre maison avec Bella il y avait trop de sac et de bordel aussi, nous rîmes nerveusement, après regarde les voitures qui restent, mes parents n'étaient pas encore là, j'eus un nouveau fou rire.

-Dans la New Beetle jaune poussin d'Ali', nous rîmes, oh merde la sale image, pardon Paul je sais les côtes ça fait mal, pardon, je vais me reprendre.

-Non t'inquiète pas je gère, au final la Shelby ce n'est pas si mal, rit-il, pauvre Charlie il doit être en panique, nous ne pûmes que approuver, vous me direz demain par message comment il va.

-Par message, repris-je, oui nous te dirons, si nous le voyons, je le vois bien se planquer pour éviter les questions.

-Bella veut éviter la maison en fait, me balança Edward en riant, elle flippe d'y voir Sue sortir de la chambre de Charlie ou tout simplement d'être là, ça voudrait dire que... je grimaçais, Paul lui dut se reprendre une nouvelle fois.

-Mes parents sont chez Charlie, tu ne risques rien, dit Paul.

-Bein en fait... commença Edward, il ne continua pas laissant Paul ricaner le moins douloureusement possible, tu me dis quand tu es prêt, Paul approuva puis finit par lui faire signe, ils vont dormir sur La Push ce soir, pour contenir son rire il prit plusieurs fourchettes de son poisson, j'étais entre faire la gueule et rire, Edward lui c'était rire, je ris pour toi Paul, il le remercia d'un signe de tête en évitant soigneusement de nous regarder.

Je m'empêchais de penser, alors je jouais toute seule devant mon assiette à reconnaître les ingrédients, chéri et chaton parlaient tranquillement commentant les résultats sportifs, nous mangeâmes notre dessert, descendîmes pour qu'il fume, petite toilette et couchés, les lits toujours collés, je dormais avec Paul ce soir, les derniers j'étais avec Edward, toujours entre les deux, mais demain nous ne serions pas là alors je profitais.

**Pov Edward**

Dimanche matin, nous étions partis avec Bella dès que les parents de Paul furent arrivés, nous avions récupéré nos affaires, c'est con mais ça nous faisait bizarre de savoir que ce soir nous ne serions pas avec lui, en route pour Forks nous nous arrêtâmes sur Port Angeles, le temps n'était pas mauvais et comme nous avions des serviettes nous partîmes sur la plage, nous allongeant, très peu de personnes présentes voire aucune à proximité. Bella se redressa sur ses avant-bras regardant l'océan.

-Si tu comptes aller nager, sache qu'elle est sûrement très froide.

-J'ai peur de l'océan en fait, de nager, il y a toujours des cochonneries qui s'en prennent à mes pieds, puis les requins...

-C'est trop froid pour eux, tentais-je de la rassurer, elle se fit pensive, si tu veux nous courons et on se fout à l'eau, elle me regarda.

-OK.

Nous nous redressâmes rapidement, retirant les bijoux, gardant nos jeans et nos tee-shirt, non mais nous allons bien, faut pas s'inquiéter, une fois pieds nus, je pris sa main, nous eûmes des rires nerveux, une fois partit nous courûmes, moi je riais, elle criait, au contact de l'eau se fut suivit d'un « oh putain elle est froide » de moi, un cri de Bella, ça, ça n'avait pas changé, nous plongeâmes remontant rapidement, Bella pas complètement folle me grimpa dessus, j'aime son instinct de survie, elle croisa ses pieds dans mon dos.

-Fait froid tout de même, souffla-t-elle en riant, avec sa main elle me « recoiffa ».

-Au moins nous avons fait ce que nous voulions.

-Maintenant, ce que nous voulons c'est de ne pas attraper une pneumonie amour ! Je riais bêtement, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment le plus opportun et le mieux choisit, je la fixais, mais je voulais te dire merci pour... pour tout en fait mais par rapport à Paul, tout ce que tu as fait et que tu continues de faire, elle se mit à trembler, c'est le froid amour, elle me fit un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser.

Je pensais à nous faire sortir de l'eau tout en nous embrassant jusqu'à ce que le froid soit si prenant que ça nous calma, restant sur la plage, je tenais sa serviette pendant qu'elle retirait son jean, puis son haut, je l'enveloppais faisant bien attention à ce que la serviette tienne, je retirais juste mon jean avant de repartir à la voiture. Malgré le froid nous étions contents de nous, je retirais mon tee-shirt attendant que le chauffage arrive, passant des vêtements secs.

Je repris la route prenant la direction de la villa, la plupart dormiraient encore sûrement, nous sentions l'océan, faut vraiment que je la nettoie ma voiture aussi, elle me fait pitié.

-Ça nous fait une chose stupide en moins à faire, dit Bella tout sourire en se séchant les cheveux.

-Tu vas vouloir faire une liste ?

-Non surtout pas, quand ça nous prendra, c'est bien mieux, chéri un bain en rentrant, soupira-t-elle, on se douche pour enlever l'odeur de marée et un bain...

J'accélérais sous son rire, notre arrivée à la villa se voulut silencieuse, se fut un échec, toutes les affaires sorties et coffre fermé, mes parents étaient là, ils nous prirent dans leur bras, nous reniflant.

-Vous revenez d'où ? demanda ma mère.

-Nous avons piqué une tête dans l'océan, dit Bella tout sourire, une envie, c'était bien, nous rîmes... tous les deux, maintenant que nous sentons le poisson, nous allons nous laver.

-Bella veut un bain aussi, elle me fit un « chut » nerveux, je ne pus que rire, arrêtant en regardant mes parents qui échangèrent un regard avant de nous fixer.

-Donnez-moi vos affaires, dit mon père, je vais les mettre dans la buanderie, vous... vous voulez un café ?

-Mais non Bella veut son bain, dit ma mère, je pris un regard assassin de Bella, filez les enfants, nous partîmes vers les escaliers, le « bon bain » de mes parents me firent éclater de rire dans les escaliers.

-Pardon mon ange, riais-je.

-Je me vengerai, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je pue trop pour me chamailler, nous le ferons dans le bain.

En fait nous nous sommes plus endormis que autre chose dans le bain, nous avions péniblement regagné notre lit remontant la couette sur nous, la flemme de baisser les stores ou même de s'habiller.

**Pov Paul**

J'étais à l'extérieur avec Emmett, oui tant que je peux être dehors j'y vais, il reçut un sms, jusque là rien d'étrange, sa tête l'était par contre.

-Emmett ça va ?

-Ouais ouais, ma mère, il me regarda, je suppose que tu ne veux pas que nous te mettions hors des discussions ou je ne sais quoi.

-J'apprécierai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ma mère panique un peu avec Eddy et Bella, leur dernier truc vient de tomber, avant de rentrer aller nager ou je ne sais quoi dans l'océan.

-Quoi ? ma tête fut étrange, il me le répéta.

-Non mais ils font des trucs comme ça, tu ne sais pas vraiment la raison, ça doit leur venir en tête, comme les balles de tennis dans le jardin, ils ont des pulsions et ne réfléchissent pas davantage pour moi il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, ils ne sont pas à se mettre en danger non plus, là ils dorment.

-Bella a du mal à me regarder ou a vraiment me parler, Eddy il me surveille, le moindre geste que je fais il le capte, je sais qu'ils continuent leur ronde, faut surtout que je sorte de cet hôpital, je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir en fait, je ne me vois pas en droit de leur gueuler dessus, je sais que j'en ai fait chier à tout le monde mais depuis mon réveil au fil des jours je vois que petit à petit ça va mais eux, je secouais légèrement la tête, je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de les blesser non plus.

-Hé Paul, tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé.

-Je t'en prie, je savais que c'était de la merde mon chantier et ce n'était pas le premier, j'aurai été plus malin, j'aurai fait autrement.

-Personne ne te reproche ce qui est arrivé, à aucun moment quelqu'un a dit « Paul a déconné » ou autre... je t'ai envié, de ne rien voir, de ne pas assister à quoi que ce soit.

-Vos réactions ont été suffisamment parlantes pour que je me fasse une idée, mes parents m'ont dit ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne saurai jamais tout, je ne suis dans la tête de personne.

-Excepté celle de Bella, du moins tu t'en rapproches, comme pour mon petit frère.

-Eddy il est facile à comprendre, Bella moins parce que ses réactions changent d'un moment à un autre, c'est surtout dans son regard que tout passe, l'émotion elle la vit, Eddy il la pense et la vit sauf s'il parvient à prendre sur lui ce qui est le cas la plupart du temps, les deux me font autant flipper, Eddy s'il craque ça va être tendu, parce que là oui il fera n'importe quoi, se mettra en danger, comme de sauter de la falaise.

-Tu l'as aidé à le faire.

-Il aurait été capable de revenir seul, ton frère il se fie à Bella, là il commence à encaisser beaucoup de choses, sa relation avec Bella quoi qu'on en dise elle en reste difficilement gérable, il apprend, comprend, ressent énormément de choses depuis qu'il est avec elle mais trop vite, il n'a pas la mentalité d'un mec de son âge.

-Il ne l'a jamais vraiment eu, Bella est arrivée, elle l'a atteint, touché, puis arrive sa chute, tout ce qui en résulte, Renée, son passé, il soupira, en dehors de tout ça, il n'aurait pu trouver mieux.

-Non c'est clair que non mais faudra garder un œil sur eux, sur les bébés aussi, Frank il est où ?

-Il est à la villa, dehors, souvent dehors, il s'occupe de Helyos, il attend que Bella lui dise de partir.

-Ils passent du temps ensemble ?

-Oui oui, ils ne sont pas à s'éviter mais je crois que leur relation est compliquée.

-Lui culpabilise, Bella en le voyant a principalement des mauvais souvenirs et moi je suis celui qui relance tout ça sans le vouloir, ils peuvent se retrouver comme s'éloigner encore plus.

-Je me dis que ton accident nous a tous rapprochés les uns et des autres, pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil pour eux.

-Parce que la finalité dans leur passé n'a pas été la même que la notre. Nous nous regardâmes, toi aussi tu es impressionné par ma phrase ?

-Franchement ? Oui.

-C'est peut-être « l'effet coma ».

-En tout cas c'est loin d'être con, dit-il pensif, c'est sûrement foutu d'avance, Frank reconnaît que ses erreurs sont trop conséquentes pour pouvoir retrouver Bella comme il a pu la connaître.

-Ça peut se comprendre, soufflai-je, il approuva, je me rallumais une cigarette.

-Ce que je vais dire va être certainement con mais je suis heureux de pouvoir avoir cette discussion, celles qui suivront également, il me fit un sourire.

-Je suis heureux aussi Emmett.

Je la fermais cette fois, le silence fut le bienvenu, je repensais à Eddy et à Bella, je pense qu'ils cherchent juste à ne pas avoir de regrets, à ne pas réfléchir, Emmett rassura sa mère par message, une maman anxieuse ça a toujours besoin d'être rassurée, davantage ces deux dernières semaines.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions revenus à la villa en fin d'après-midi, nous nous étions promenés, fait un ciné, quelques magasins, ça faisait du bien, j'avais également appelé mon papa, sa soirée s'était bien passée et il avait tenu à préciser en se voulant discret que non, Sue n'avait pas dormi à la maison, pour le moment il était avec Paul, j'avais pu lui faire un bisou et les bébés étaient ravis de pouvoir passer la nuit avec, je pensais à Embry, il serait soulagé. Esmée me rejoignit sur le canapé, moment du câlin, je restais allongée posant ma tête sur ses cuisses, elle caressait mes cheveux.

-Edward est partit où ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Il est parti décidé à laver sa voiture de fond en comble, Ali' est avec lui, Rose, Jasper et Emmett sont à l'hôpital.

-Et Frank...

-Il a emmené Helyos sur la plaine.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ? Passer un peu de temps avec lui, puis si ça ne va pas, tu m'envoies un sms discrètement et j'arrive comme par hasard, je ne suis pas loin, ce n'est qu'une suggestion... je ne t'y oblige pas.

-Je vais y aller, je tournais ma tête pour la voir, elle me fit un sourire.

-N'oublie pas ton téléphone, j'acquiesçais et me redressais.

Je fus partie 10 minutes après et à pied, j'avais envie de marcher, Sam avait laissé des marquages pour ne pas que qui que ce soit se perde, il fallait bien 20 minutes pour y aller et ça grimpait. Vous devez vous dire, Bella seule dans les bois... Bella n'y pense pas mais grimace là tout de suite et réfléchir permet d'oublier ses craintes, enfin pour le moment ça marchait bien. Quand à savoir à quoi je pensais, je dirai à tout, mais étant sur le point de rejoindre Frank, je pensais à mon grand-père, c'était à chaque fois comme ça, encore plus ces derniers temps. J'étais contente qu'il soit venu, resté mais avec les circonstances c'était comme inévitable.

En rentrant dans la chambre de Paul avant que je sache qu'il était réveillé, le couloir vide, la porte fermée et les regards des personnes présentes j'avais pensé que je l'avais perdu, les pleurs d'Edward m'avait forgée dans mon ressenti mais en entendant la voix de Paul... J'en frissonnais à chaque fois et je tenais à me le rappeler ce sentiment, quand j'avais pris conscience qu'il était bien là, de pouvoir le serrer contre moi et de ça j'en pleurais à chaque fois comme à cet instant.

Je m'étais arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle et attendre que mes larmes veuillent bien cesser, j'avais toujours la crainte que quelque chose soit passé inaperçue aux yeux des médecins et de le perdre, je m'en voulais de le penser par peur de lui porter la poisse mais c'était plus fort que moi, ce n'était pas faute de la part de Carlisle, Jake, Yoda de me dire en long, en large et en travers que tout allait bien, radios et examens en mains pour Carlisle.

J'arrivais enfin sur la plaine, je restais près des arbres pour le moment à l'observer s'occuper de Helyos, j'étais de retour au Kansas l'espace de quelques secondes. Je pense que de le voir me fait plus de mal que de bien, ce fut le sentiment que j'eus à cet instant. Je soupirais avant d'avancer vers lui, il mit peu de temps à me remarquer, à moins qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, son sourire crispé me fit me dire que oui.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, me dit-il, au lieu de chercher une quelconque excuse bidon je préférais sourire, je regardais Helyos qui était plus loin, je me suis permis d'aller dans ton atelier, je remis mon regard sur lui, j'ai repensé à tes plans pour le kiosque que tu dois faire, j'ai déposé quelques plans qui pourrait te servir.

-Oh... merci, nous pouvons aller les voir si tu veux.

-Je veux bien, sourit-il.

-Je vais faire un câlin à Helyos et j'arrive, je fis quelques pas commençant à partir.

-Je te retrouverai un jour ? Je cessais d'avancer, me crispais et fermais les yeux, je pris une inspiration avant de me retourner.

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime mais...

-Tu me détestes tout autant, je baissais ma tête, tu veux que je m'en ailles ? Je secouais la tête négativement, tu veux toujours aller à l'atelier ? Ou rester ici seule.

-Je voudrai... je voudrai faire comme nous faisions avant avec Helyos et rentrer à la villa pour ensuite aller à l'atelier, je vais chercher Helyos.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, j'étais sur ma selle et Frank tenait les rênes, nous n'avons pas parlés, juste avancés. Nous avions laissé Helyos et étions restés dans l'atelier jusqu'à l'heure du repas, nous étions tous à tables, mon père était là avec Sue, tous les Cullen présents.

**Pov Edward**

Le repas commença avec des échanges de regard entre nous tous, les observés étant Bella qui était en face de moi et Frank placé au plus loin d'elle, je laissais les autres parler et lancer toute sorte de sujet. Bella, les yeux sur son assiette, sa fourchette à faire le tri des différents aliments qui la composaient, elle en avait contre les petits-pois. Quand je regardais Frank il était dans ses pensées ou Charlie tentait de le faire parler discrètement, en entendant la fourchette de Bella être posée je la fixais à nouveau, elle abandonnait pour ce qui était de manger, seul son regard restait fixé sur son assiette.

-Je voulais vous remercier, dit Frank, pour l'accueil.

-Je t'en prie, lui répondit ma mère.

-Je vais repartir demain je pense, j'entendis Bella prendre une inspiration, elle passa ses doigts sur ses yeux et le regarda, il vaut mieux, elle eut une sorte de soupir désabusé.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, je t'ai dit non tout à l'heure, j'ai secoué la tête mais ça voulait dire non.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte, tu...

-Stop, l'interrompit-elle, ne recommence pas, pourquoi à chaque fois tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle, je haussais les sourcils, à chaque fois tu t'exprimes, tu balances tes trucs comme s'ils avaient tous besoin d'être mis mal à l'aise ou de savoir, pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de garder des choses pour moi, plutôt que à nouveau avoir à m'exprimer devant tout le monde ? Tu aurais pu me le dire là-haut, à l'atelier, à la fin du repas quand nous aurions été seuls mais non comme la dernière fois nous en revenons à la même chose... Et je suis fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée, elle avala péniblement sa salive, les larmes aux yeux, j'en ai marre, elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, elle souffla, le regarda à nouveau, si tu veux partir, tu pars, tu veux rester, fais-le.

-Je vais partir parce que ton ami Paul va bien et que quand tu me vois tu ne fais que repenser à Isaac en te persuadant que tu vas le perdre, il est temps que je partes...

-Tu continues, merci Frank d'exprimer devant tout le monde ce que je peux ressentir, merci, au moins s'ils avaient des doutes tu leur auras à tous confirmer ma peur, histoire que j'ai encore moins de choses qui m'appartiennent et dont j'évite de parler parce que trop personnel ou va savoir trop douloureux pour moi, ses larmes refirent leurs apparitions dans ses yeux, je ne suis avec mon psy, tu n'es pas mon psy, à partir de là aies un minimum de respect pour mon passé, j'en ai assez, qu'on me laisse tranquille c'est tout ce que je demande, elle renifla et se leva sortant rapidement dehors.

-Ça fait déjà deux fois voire trois fois que tu gâches tes chances pour pouvoir la garder dans ta vie, dis-je, elle le sait que tu regrettes pour Isaac et j'en parle parce que tu en as parlé avec tous ceux qui sont autour de cette table, ta frustration, ta culpabilité ou ton mal-être par rapport à tes erreurs envers Isaac, Bella ou qui tu veux tu te les gardes, c'est quand que tu vas te décider à vraiment l'aider sans la blesser ? Je t'ai appelé en pensant que tu rendrais les choses plus simple pour l'avoir déjà vécu avec elle, non pour ça. La dernière fois c'est elle qui t'a dit de partir, cette fois c'est moi, parce que je te l'avais dit celui qui s'occupe d'elle, qui prend soin d'elle et qui partage sa vie, c'est moi, son bien-être passe en premier.

Ce fut à mon tour de me lever et de sortir pour la chercher, j'allais vers l'arrière de la maison, je vis de la lumière dans l'atelier, la porte étant ouverte je rentrais la trouvant assise, le visage entre les mains, tête baissée, je me rapprochais de la table restant face à elle, me penchant, je posais mes mains sur les siennes restant en appui sur mes coudes.

-Il me fatigue, souffla-t-elle.

-Je lui ai dit de partir, elle acquiesça, tu ne veux pas venir sur le petit banc avec moi ? Bébé... je lâchais ses mains, elle releva sa tête passant sa main dans les cheveux, viens, je pris sa main.

Je refermais la porte au passage et éteignis la lumière, pour avoir déjà dormi ici nous avions laissé de quoi faire, je m'allongeais, nos chaussures retirées, je la serrai dans mes bras une fois les couvertures installées, ayant mon portable, j'envoyais un sms pour leur dire où nous étions et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Elle posa son menton sur mon torse.

-C'est moi qui débloque ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Pas selon moi, tu te diras peut-être que parce que je t'aime je ne peux pas être réaliste, pourtant il ne peut pas se permettre de déballer tout et n'importe quoi devant nous, je pense qu'il culpabilise tellement qu'il cherche à bien faire, il fait l'inverse malheureusement et tu n'es pas non plus dans une période où tu peux te rajouter des soucis, repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Elle se redressa pour atteindre mes lèvres, je lui rendis son baiser posant sa tête sous la mienne, sa main glissa sous mon haut me caressant du bout de ses ongles, les frissons arrivèrent rapidement, ses baisers dans mon cou, je savais où elle voulait en arriver, ce n'est pas que je n'en n'avais pas envie, je pensais surtout à sa fatigue, j'ai arrêté de penser en sentant sa main sur mes parties, pour la discrétion par rapport aux fenêtres, la couverture et nous terminâmes au sol.

Depuis l'accident de Paul, faire l'amour avec Bella s'était encore plus... plus fort je dirais, au niveau de la manière, de ce que ça nous faisait ressentir, nous en étions venus à nous épuiser, réellement, nous épuiser pour que les insomnies cessent, ce besoin, Bella et moi en avions autant besoin, trouvant enfin un apaisement.

Je voulus me mettre sur le côté pour la laisser respirer mais elle en avait décidé autrement, j'attrapais la deuxième couverture pour couvrir le bas de nos corps, elle était occupée à poser des baisers là où elle pouvait, je remis mon visage face au sien, poussant ses cheveux trempés de son visage.

-Dors, soufflais-je tout en l'embrassant.

Elle ferma ses yeux, je posais un nouveau baiser doucement, un second, elle répondit à chacun, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulions arrêter, de baisers de plus en plus approfondis en caresses de plus en plus appuyées, nous n'étions pas encore assez épuisés et j'avais bien trop envie d'elle.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais, à la faible lumière du jour il devait être encore tôt, nous avions mis le petit matelas de la banquette au sol dans la nuit, dormant sur le côté, mon dos contre son torse, sa main sur mon sein, le petit radiateur étant allumé nous n'avions pas froid, je ne pensais pas par contre pouvoir me rendormir. Je décidais de me retourner le plus doucement possible, ce qui me faisait sourire à chaque fois c'est que même s'il dormait, quand je bougeais inconsciemment il suivait arrêtant tout mouvement dès que nous étions calés, j'espérais faire pareil.

Je le regardais dormir, je me demandais ce que je ferai si je ne l'avais pas près de moi, au vu de ce que je commençais à ressentir, je ne me laissais pas penser plus loin, il était là quoi qu'il se passe, je n'avais pas besoin de me lancer dans les suppositions, ça me permettait de réaliser encore et toujours la chance de l'avoir pour moi. Je me demandais si Frank était parti ou encore ici, je repensais à toutes nos disputes, discussions, à tout ce qui le concernait, il y avait toujours eu des conflits, peut-être trop, ces conflits n'avaient rien apportés de positif ou je n'avais pas assez de recul pour m'en apercevoir. Edward bougea un peu, je me mis sur le dos pour qu'il soit le mieux possible, un plafond sous mes yeux, je pus continuer à réfléchir.

-Il est trop tôt pour réfléchir, je sursautais, pouffant légèrement, amour à la voix endormie.

-Rendors-toi, chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue.

-Non, j'ai assez dormi, il se mit sur le dos à son tour, baillant et passant ses mains sur son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner quand il se tourna et posa sa tête sur mon buste, embrassant mon sein, je massais son crâne doucement. Vu l'heure nous pourrions retourner à la villa sans se faire remarquer, bébé ?

-Je pense que nous nous sommes assez cassés le dos, nous rîmes nerveusement, ah toi aussi tu as mal...

-Je n'en peux plus du sol, rit-il.

Rhabillés et dans la cuisine nous nous fîmes nos cafés, préparant sur un plateau tout ce dont nous avons besoin, je mourrais de faim, dans le frigo, le bacon et les œufs me firent de l'œil, il est 6 heures du matin ce n'est pas si improbable, je remerciais Edward de se décider pour moi et de sortir la poêle. Nous ouvrîmes la fenêtre pour éviter de se faire repérer, nous eûmes besoin de deux plateaux et de beaucoup de discrétion pour atteindre notre chambre. Nous partîmes nous doucher rapidement avant de manger, nous avions des assiettes digne d'Emmett et un film était lancé, nous avions déjà prévu de sortir dans la matinée, évidemment pour aller voir Paul.

**Pov Edward**

-Les voilà mes nounous, railla Paul quand nous rentrâmes, il était temps !

-C'est toi qui nous as dit de dégager, dit Bella après avoir embrassés ses parents et les bébés.

-Ouais mais là ce n'est pas pareil, dit Paul, dans environ une heure et demie, nous rentrons à la maison, nous le fixions avec Bella, et ouais, dit-il avec un grand sourire, je regardais ses parents pour avoir confirmation, merci pour la confiance.

-Il peut rentrer, me sourit Ayena, Carlisle est dans le coin et Charlie va arriver pour nous ramener chez lui, vous emmènerez Paul.

-Alors... c'est vrai tu rentres ? demanda ma Bella la voix tremblante, à la maison, avec nous.

-Oui, mon câlin il est où ? elle alla rapidement le serrer contre elle.

-Mais c'est tôt, soufflai-je à ses parents, non ? Je veux dire ils ont tout vérifié ? Il faut qu'ils nous disent ce que nous devons faire ou non, les soins et tout le reste...

-Ma grande, encore son truc d'indien, ma jambe à part attendre on ne peut rien faire de plus, pareil pour les côtes, les bleus ils partent, j'aurai juste à revenir pour des examens, j'irai pendant que vous serez en cours.

-OK mais pourquoi si tôt ?

-Dis-le que ça t'emmerde, sourit-il.

-Non tu sais bien que non mais tu étais dans le coma pendant pratiquement 1 semaine... tu comprends, je suis heureux plus que ça, je pense que tu ne peux même pas réaliser à quel point mais je, je ne sais pas...

-Il peut, je me retournais en voyant mon père rentrer, il se mit près de moi, il a juste un suivi à faire mais les médecins ont tout contrôlé.

-Mais tout le monde sort aussi vite ?

-Chaque coma est différent mais Paul ne risque rien, est-ce que tu oublierais que ton papa est médecin et que Jake est là également ? sourit-il.

-Non, mais c'est sûr, je veux dire personne va arriver et nous dire « et non, il reste ».

-Non personne ne va dire ça, là je prépare ses papiers de sorties, ça prend un peu de temps, les médicaments, le temps de tout organiser et il sera dans ta voiture, loin d'ici, je regardais ce qu'il avait dans ses mains, tu viens avec moi, je vais les transmettre à qui il faut.

J'avais suivi mon père et j'avais pu vérifier qu'en effet il sortait bien, j'avais eu besoin de souffler un peu, avant de demander tout et n'importe quoi à mon père sur ce dont je devais faire attention, comme quand Bella s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire je paniquais un peu.

-Edward tu peux respirer... tu ne vas pas être seul à t'occuper de lui, je t'ai dit tout ce que tu devais savoir, par contre n'oublie pas, Paul il a son caractère et comme quand c'était ta Bella, le stress ne va pas l'aider.

-Non je sais mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte aussi vite.

-Il voulait faire la surprise.

-Elle est réussi.

-Laisse-le faire un maximum de choses, il ne dépassera pas les limites, alors s'il te dit qu'il peut c'est que c'est le cas. Je parlerai avec Bella également et je ne suis pas certain que si tu t'occupes de Paul comme tu t'es occupé de Paul ça lui plaise, je riais nerveusement, tu as compris j'en suis heureux, remonte si tu veux je vais chercher les médicaments.

Je fis ce que me demandait mon père, juste avant j'allais à ma voiture reculer le siège passager au maximum, je testais pour voir s-il aurait assez de place, sinon sur la banquette arrière, pour le moment je laissais comme ça, il me dira. En rentrant dans la chambre, ses sacs étaient déjà fait.

-Je savoure mon dernier repas de l'hôpital, j'ai insisté pour l'avoir, me dit-il la bouche pleine, il avala, quand mon médecin passe, on se casse, papa Charlie arrive, ma grande tu as faim ? Bella a déjà piqué ma gelée, je grimaçais, ouais je sais ce n'est pas normal d'aimer ça, elle pouffa, même mes parents ont grimacé, ils rirent doucement, prends la compote, j'allais m'asseoir prés de lui, mangeant ma compote, braves ados que vous faites.

Nous eûmes le temps de voir Laurent, les médecins de Paul avant d'être sur le parking, Charlie était là, nous rassura en nous disant que tout était prêt pour lui à la maison, mon père ramena les parents de Paul, Bella sur la banquette arrière, Paul près de moi, pouvant plier son genou il put être tranquillement installé. Pendant le trajet nous fûmes assez silencieux, pas le silence pesant mais nous quittions en endroit bien trop fréquenté et je crois que je réalisais ou que je commençais seulement à me dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il rentrait... je regardais par ma vitre me reprenant le plus vite possible.

-Au fait nous faisons comment à la maison, pour dormir ?

-Tu dors dans le canapé, dit Bella, avec Edward nous allons dans ton donjon et tes parents prennent notre chambre.

-Comment ça vous ne dormez pas avec moi ? nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Alors ce soir nous dormons avec toi ! dit Bella, trop tard, c'est dit.

-C'est surtout à mon pieu que je pense, j'aurai du mal par la suite.

-Nous n'aurions rien fait, riais-je.

-Ouais c'est ça... nous rîmes davantage, même pour mes parents, il eut un frisson...

-T'es con, riais-je, tout est propre, tu nous prends pour qui ?

-Ne me lance pas sur cette voie, rit-il.

-Le matelas a été retourné, chuchota Bella.

-Tu vois même Bella elle comprend les sales images que je peux avoir en tête.

-Que Bella comprenne un truc bizarre et pas moi c'est normal.

-C'est vrai, c'est bien petit chose, je suis fier de toi.

-Et ce n'est pas notre couette, ajouta-t-elle, nous en avons racheté une, pareil pour la parure de drap, tout est neuf.

-Elle est parfaite ! Bella pouffa, la canapé par contre il n'a pas changé ?

-Non, dis-je, pas de raison, il est bien, il râla, je regardais Bella dans le rétroviseur qui se retint de ricaner.

-Je vais en acheter un sur le net et le faire livrer, vous n'aurez plus le choix, au fait votre soirée hier ? Ça vous a fait du bien, avouez-le !

-Nous l'avouons, me devança Bella, au fait tes médicaments sont où ?

-Carlisle les a mis dans mon sac.

-Et avec les bébés ? demandai-je.

-Nous avons bien ri, sourit-il, Quil et ses grandes interrogations sur comment faire plus homme avec Claire, Seth et Embry qui le balancent et le mettent mal à l'aise, Embry a ronflé par contre, casse-burne qu'il est et en plus il dormait près de moi, je l'ai fait chier et il était content, nous rîmes doucement, ils vont tous passer à la maison, non ?

-Sûrement, dis-je, mais je pense qu'ils te laisseront tranquille.

-Et ça serait trop compliqué de manger tous ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

-Avec le soleil, dit Bella, des tables dans le jardin à l'arrière c'est faisable... je vais demander à Ali', rit-elle, elle va adorer, je dis en fin de journée ?

-Ouais si possible hein mais si tout le monde peut être présent ça serait bien... non ?

-T'en fais pas, dis-je personne ne manquera ça, pour le moment regarde, ton retour sur Forks... je passais la panneau, il eut un immense sourire, j'eus les larmes aux yeux, j'avais tellement imaginé ce moment que... ouais je sais j'allais pas tarder à craquer, j'attendrai le plus longtemps possible.

Il fut plus qu'impatient quand je me garais, Charlie et ses parents juste derrière nous, je laissais son père l'aider et lui tendre ses béquilles, il se mit à avancer, Sue le regarda arriver jusqu'à elle, puis le prit rapidement contre lui, Hikuma, elle, était occupée à lui sauter dessus. Nous regardions simplement avec Bella, nous échangeâmes un regard nous souriant, j'embrassais sa tête, passant mon bras sur ses épaules et nous faisant avancer. Nous rentrâmes tous, je l'entendis le soupir de soulagement de ma Bella parce que tout était propre.

-Non vous êtes sérieux ? nous demanda Paul en nous montrant le canapé avec sa béquille, il est content le con, Charlie comment tu te sens ?

-Il est bien alors je me sens bien, il avait néanmoins les larmes aux yeux.

-Viens montre-moi à quel point il est bien. Ils s'assirent, nous fûmes tous conviés, nous l'avions pris bien plus grand que le précédent, enfin un vrai canapé !

-Il s'ouvre, ajouta Charlie, tu peux dormir dedans comme dans un lit.

-Vieux fou tu as pris un canapé-lit, nous rîmes tous, vous voyez leur folie ? demanda Paul à ses parents, ils rirent deux fois plus, Sue lui avança un pouf suffisamment haut pour que sa jambe soit droite, merci Sue, ouais on le sent que je ne vais pas être pourri tiens, hé j'ai demandé si c'était possible qu'on mange tous ensemble ce soir.

-Ali' est déjà dessus, dit Bella, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous en mêler.

-Comme tout le temps non ? demanda Sue, Bella approuva.

-Buvons pour fêter tout ça, dit Charlie, jus de fruit ou soda, l'alcool n'est pas compatible avec ton traitement, dit-il à Paul.

-Surprend-moi ! railla-t-il, surprend-nous tous.

**Pov Paul**

Environ une heure était passée depuis mon retour, voire plus, j'étais dans la salle de bains à me regarder la gueule, j'avais des petites marques peu visible, mon torse par contre les hématomes étaient plus présents, je me regardais un moment me disant encore une fois que j'avais eu une putain de chance de m'en sortir. Si je n'avais pas de souvenir précis de l'accident j'avais quelques flash comme de me sentir tomber, je remerciais ma mémoire de ne pas se souvenir du reste. Je baissais mes yeux sur ma jambe, j'allais en chier avec ce plâtre, plus de sport, c'était ce qui allait me manquer le plus, la cicatrice je m'en foutais clairement. J'entendis ma mère dans le couloir parler à mon père, j'ouvris la porte doucement, j'avais remis mon haut en galérant mais une mère n'a pas besoin de voir les bleus sur son gosse.

-Ma', elle se retourna, tu peux me rendre un service ? Elle se rapprocha, j'ai oublié de prendre dans mon sac le truc pour protéger le plâtre.

-J'arrive ! J'enviais qu'elle marche aussi vite, je la regardais faire, autre chose ?

-Euh ouais en fait, tu peux monter dans ma chambre et me descendre des vêtements ? Les autres sentent l'hôpital, elle fit descendre le petit escalier pour accéder au grenier, Ma' tu fais attention hein ?

-Je fais attention, elle me fit un sourire.

-Ma' concentre-toi, elle échappa un rire, Ma'... elle monta, j'étais crispé, je sais qu'elle peut le faire mais ça peut être salaud, elle redescendit et j'en fus bien content.

-Encore un seul merci qui sort de ta bouche et je passe ma journée à monter et descendre de ta chambre.

-J'ai assez de chantage ici ou de coup de vice, elle se contenta de sourire et d'embrasser ma joue.

-Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

-Non après ça ira, vous allez à La Push après ?

-Oui Sue nous emmène, Charlie reste, il a dit que les enfants devaient faire la sieste avant ce soir.

-Ça ne te réussit pas Forks, tu deviens comme tous les parents.

-Je l'aime beaucoup Charlie, Bella, Edward, leurs parents, j'aime toutes les personnes qui t'entourent, tu as raison, tu es à ta place ici, dans cette maison, je ne pus que approuver, c'est bien... file te doucher maintenant.

J'écoute toujours ma mère alors je partis faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je commençais à fatiguer aussi, on passe l'étape de la douche et de la galère que c'est, j'en suis à être allongé dans le canapé, Eddy et Bella partis se laver, oui séparément, j'avais pour le moment quatre parents à gérer, ils avaient décrétés qu'il en fallait un pour chaque chose, le coussin sous ma tête, l'autre pour surélever mon pied, la couette à me mettre dessus et ma mère qui limite, non pas limite, elle le fait, elle me borde.

-Je vais aller fumer avant qu'ils arrivent, dis-je, je me retenais d'éclater de rire devant leur têtes, je plaisante, ils étaient toujours à me fixer, je soupirais blasé, remerciais Hikuma de débarquer sur le lit, non je ne vais plus bouger, je dus le redire pour qu'ils repartent dans d'autres activités.

Mes parents attendirent que Bella et Edward soient installés près de moi avant de partir, eux aussi ont eu droit à être bordés, Bella entre nous, je trouve toujours ça malsain mais ils en sont heureux tous, allez comprendre. Ne resta plus que Charlie en parent, il nous regarda comme un nigaud, il n'y a pas d'autres termes.

-Vous êtes mignons, nous rîmes blasés tous les trois, oui il a prit une photo, je vous mets quoi comme film ? demanda-t-il enjoué.

Le ton enjoué il le perdit, nous étions tous en désaccord, Bella trouva bon de se lever et de revenir peu de temps après avec une serviette chaude, Eddy lui m'avait redressé, le lit était détruit, j'ai vu le regard de papa Charlie et son envie de nous tuer, Eddy leva mon haut.

-Mec t'emballe pas non plus, ils étaient bien les seuls à rire, Bella passa la serviette autour de mon torse, Eddy et j'ai détesté rien que de le penser, me « rhabilla » et papa Charlie nous borda, de plus en plus étrange chez les Swan.

-Bon papa décide du film ! dit-il tout sourire, je pensais à regarder ma boîte de médicaments, fiston n°2 un problème ?

-Non, dis-je en continuant de lire, je regardes si ce ne sont pas des amphétamines ou ce genre de substances, mais vas-y papa mets ton film et surtout assied-toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que se serait de la drogue ? Là c'est le shérif qui parle.

-Papa, dit Bella je pense qu'il se moque, je tapotais sa tête à la brave Wakanda, elle pouffa, Charlie râle, j'ai fini de lire la notice et tout semble normal, c'est simplement ma famille en cas de crises qui se comporte comme ça.

-Paul ça va ? me demanda Eddy.

-Oui je vais me faire une raison, il échappa un rire, toi aussi tu trouves que certains ont craqués... quoi que tu m'as rhabillés, tu en fais partie, ils rirent bêtement avec Bella.

-Les enfants ça commence ! Charlie s'installa dans son super fauteuil avec son repose jambe, télécommande dans une main, bière dans l'autre, il me fit rire ce fou, je ricanais discrètement moins quand il nous regarda avec un grand sourire, je suis content de vous avoir tous les trois rien que pour moi, nous lui sourîmes, il prit une gorgée, s'il y a des scènes interdites à ma fille et que vous ne me le dites pas, papa se fâchera.

-Et si nous n'avons pas vu le film ? rit Eddy, il se tourna vers lui en plissant des yeux, mais Charlie je n'en sais rien !

-Psst Eddy, soufflais-je, je pense que tu te permettes de rire du sexe ça le dérange comme... j'eus deux « hannn » qui signifie, « nous avons compris », papa Charlie se retourna en marmonnant, Eddy et Bella se firent petits, et après on me demandera pourquoi j'adore vivre ici...

Je me réveillais à cause de ma jambe qui me faisait mal, je me redressais, Eddy me regarda ainsi que Charlie, Bella elle dormait, elle bave un peu même.

-Tu n'es pas bien installé ? me demanda Charlie.

-Ça me lance, c'est normal, je vais juste reprendre les autres médicaments, un café et une clope aussi, ils hésitèrent, oui je veux bien de l'aide...

Nous fîmes attention à ne pas réveiller Bella et restâmes dans la cuisine, le café nous fit du bien, il était encore tôt et j'avais bien dans l'intention de dormir encore.

**Pov Emmett**

Pour une fois ne pas rentrer en gueulant fut une bonne chose, je stoppais ceux qui étaient derrière moi, si Charlie ronfle c'est que dans la logique il dort.

Ali' s'avança sur la pointe des pieds sans faire un seul bruit, elle se pencha au-dessus du canapé et repartit en arrière, elle nous fit signe de sortir et de nous taire, nous obéissons, elle est revenue en forme, nous nous éloignâmes de la maison, trop sûrement.

-Ali', dit Rose, si Charlie n'a pas bougé...

-Mais non, Paul, Eddy et Bella dormaient dans le canapé, Hikuma aussi, nous comprîmes mieux, nous allons la jouer discrets... les tables à l'arrière de la maison, faut juste les déplier et les placer comme je vous l'ai dit.

-Ordonné, précisa Ben.

-C'est pareil, ensuite les chaises, nous dressons la table, posons des nappes dessus et les bloquons, ensuite nous repartons et reviendrons dans... elle regarde sa montre, dans 1h30, nous avons trente minutes pour tout mettre en place sans faire de bruit ! Action !

-N'empêche, dit Angie, heureusement que nous ne sommes pas des cambrioleurs, nous rîmes tous nerveusement.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas le shérif, dit Rose avant de se remettre à rire, pardon... c'était nul.

-Faisons comme si, proposa Jasper en haussant les épaules, nous nous crispions tous en voyant la voiture de Jared et Kim arriver, nous étions en groupe de jeunes à faire tout un tas de gestes qui signifient « ne faites pas de bruit » j'eus une pensée pour les voisins qui pourraient être aux fenêtres.

-Vous êtes mal partis dans la vie, nous dit Jared.

-Ils dorment tous, chuchota Ali', bref mets-toi au boulot.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il moqueur.

**Pov Edward**

La sieste pour Paul et moi était terminée ainsi que pour Charlie, seule Bella continuait, nous étions à l'arrière de la maison, nous avions pu voir que pendant notre sommeil il y avait eu du mouvement, Paul s'assit posant sa jambe sur une autre chaise, café, clope, pour moi également, papa Charlie étaient parti à la villa.

-Au fait, commença-t-il, j'ai raté un épisode avec Frank non ? Je soupirais, il a encore fait le con ? Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé au mieux, Bella en a reparlé depuis ?

-Non mais il me semble qu'il est parti, j'ai même pas pensé à demander en réalité, Bella non plus je crois.

-Ce soir nous aurons la réponse.

-Tu n'es pas plus surpris que ça.

-Comme j'ai expliqué à Emmett ça ne s'est pas bien terminé pour Isaac et il y a quelques mois maintenant elle apprenait la vérité, à Bella de voir ce qu'elle fera pour la suite, déjà qu'elle arrive à assimiler que je vais bien, toi aussi par la même occasion et ensuite elle aura le temps d'y repenser, ce n'est pas un reproche Eddy...

-Je le prends pas comme ça mais honnêtement le sentiment de perte je n'étais pressé de le connaître et ce n'est pas non plus un reproche.

-Vas-y Eddy balance tout ce que tu penses...

-Là tout de suite j'ai l'impression que des mois sont passés entre ton accident et cet instant, j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas réel, que tu sais à force d'imaginer je sois à me mentir, je suis toujours dans cette chambre d'hôpital la plupart du temps, j'ai... ouais c'est peut-être con mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir vieilli, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer différemment, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, de perdre Bella par la même occasion et ce sont des choses que tout connement comme tout le monde je n'étais pas prêt à réaliser, d'un autre côté les liens étant différents ce n'est pas pareil mais j'ai un semblant de ce que Bella a pu ressentir dans le passé, je préférais baisser la tête, je ne dis pas que je comprends parce que j'ai la bonne fin de l'histoire mais elle, Bella, je sais encore moins comment elle a fait, je peux mieux comprendre ces deux dernières années tout en sachant que le soutien elle ne l'avait pas. Pour Frank de lui avoir dit de venir je ne regrette pas mais la colère de Bella se justifie davantage. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas digéré pour l'instant ces deux dernières semaines mais de te revoir, de te reparler, d'avoir cette chance, c'est un peu trop pour moi à gérer et je préfère arrêter d'en parler pour le moment, soufflais-je, je vais reprendre du café, je me levais prenant sa tasse avant de vite retourner dans la maison.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage dans la cuisine et soufflais, prendre mes lunettes de soleil était bien aussi, je regardais si Bella dormait toujours ce qui était le cas, Hikuma également, Paul évita mon regard quand je me rassis. Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à patienter avant le réveil de Bella, le retour de Charlie et l'arrivée de tout le monde. J'avais Bella assise sur moi et non Frank n'est pas là, je pense que Bella l'a cherché à chacune des arrivées.

Dans le jardin toujours jonché de balle de tennis la plupart s'amusaient à rendre Hikuma folle, Paul put participer en lui en envoyant, assis en bout de table sur le côté, Bella étant privée de se lever par Charlie elle resta avec nous.

-Vous comptez le ranger votre bordel un jour ? nous demanda Paul.

-Tu le feras, lui dit Bella, quand tu n'auras plus ton plâtre.

-Tu peux t'asseoir dessus, railla-t-il, je jouerai mais je ne rangerai pas, tiens montre-moi comment tu fais Bella.

Elle se leva et partit chercher la batte dans les mains de Seth, elle cria bien à Paul de regarder, elle fit comme quand nous étions tous les deux, Hikuma en plus qui attendait, elle frappa fort et bien, elle recommença, je pense qu'elle a trouvé le nouveau truc pour se défouler, Quil lui lançait des balles, ma mère la fixa un moment.

-Bella, chérie ! J'aurai besoin d'aide, elle donna la batte à Jake venant rapidement, tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui, oui, souffla-t-elle, ça défoule, sourit-elle.

-J'ai eu peur que tu vises la maison un moment, elle pouffa, je vous la ramène, nous dit-elle.

-Ta mère panique c'est ça ?

-Bella pourrait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de balles près d'elle.

-C'est quand que nous pourrons faire des dessins sur ton plâtre ? demanda Angie en nous rejoignant.

-Jamais.

-Même pour y mettre ton numéro ? Tu sais pour les filles...

-Jamais.

-J'avais dessiné sur l'attelle de Bella, dit Emmett en s'asseyant devant Paul, il regarda son plâtre, je pourrais te faire un chouette truc.

-J'ai les marqueurs dans mon sac, chuchota Angie en regardant Emmett.

-Je n'aurai pas un plâtre toute ma vie, prévint Paul, méfiez-vous de ne pas faire les cons.

-Tu changeras d'avis, dit mon frère en se voulant sûr de lui, garde tes marqueurs à disposition Angie.

-Et avant que tu le changes ? Parce qu'ils vont te le refaire, dit Angie, sois bon avec nous, il échappa un rire devant leurs têtes suppliantes.

-Le veille OK, ils se tapèrent dans la main et partirent prévenir les autres, je vais juste me tromper d'une journée, sourit-t-il, j'aurai déjà le nouveau, c'est con, je riais doucement, ils vont me mettre un tas de merde dessus, tu me dénonces Eddy je te scotche la tronche.

-Je ne dirai rien, riais-je.

-Moi je veux écrire dessus, dit Bella.

-Non cherche pas, elle resta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le supplier.

-Pour sa Wakanda, allez, un joli « chaton » en gros, chéri marquera un « connard », « chaton connard » ça peut le faire, je riais nerveusement avec Paul, ne dis rien, elle embrassa sa joue et revint sur moi se mettant sur le côté, l'idée te plaît déjà c'est un début.

-C'est ta tentative de chantage qui me fait rire.

-Le vrai chantage serait de te menacer de profiter de ton lit à des fins pas très catholiques, j'éclatais de rire, elle continua à le fixer en souriant tout en attendant que je tape dans sa main, je le fis avec grand plaisir, Eddy est d'accord, railla-t-elle, il te reste peu de solutions... me balancer ? Qui te croiras ? Mon père voudra t'étrangler, tes parents, elle eut une petite grimace, ils m'aiment bien, si tu dis pas oui ton lit y passe, je me remis à rire.

-Vous pourrez mais jubile pas, la veille qu'on me le retire.

-OK ! sourit-elle, bon amour ce soir par contre... ce fut à Paul de rire.

-De toute façon nous dormons avec lui, dis-je alors ça ne change pas grand chose, oui tu t'es fait avoir mais c'est bien, j'embrassais la joue de Bella, je suis fier de toi mon ange, elle ricana en regardant Paul, il l'a mauvaise, elle cessa de se moquer et prit une inspiration toujours en le fixant.

-Cante washte yama kahi, il eut un bref sourire, pas qu'il s'en foutait mais il était touché.

-Kesalul mon pote, il me regarda.

-Bandes de cons, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, nous rîmes tous les trois dans le même état.

Nous fûmes sauvés quand il fallut se mettre à manger, Bella se mit entre nous, Sue s'occupa de nous servir, j'observais Paul du coin de l'œil qui devait soit avoir une absence soit être dans ses pensées, je restais sur la deuxième option quand il regarda la table plus qu'animé entre à nouveau tout un tas de conneries de sorties, il prit une inspiration et se leva se mettant un bout de table, s'aidant d'une béquille, tout les regards furent sur lui.

-Ça ne va pas durer très longtemps parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de trucs et encore moins vu la situation, quand j'aurai fini ne me répondez pas, continuez votre repas normalement... je voulais vous remercier tous pour tout, je pourrai préciser mais je ne voudrais pas oublier quelque chose alors « tout » me semble le mieux, il souffla, y a deux semaines nous étions également tous ensemble à la brasserie, ce soir je voulais fermer la boucle et que nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes tous arrêtés, je suis pas le mec le plus délicat, affectueux mais je n'oublierai pas le fait que vous avez tous été présents pour moi mais aussi entre vous et bref... merci, sincèrement.

Il se rassit nous étions à le regarder, lui fut bien content de voir Hikuma, il se pencha pour la caresser et lui donner un peu à manger.

-Demain à la cantine il y a des frites, ça c'est Angie, je l'ai vu sur le menu ! nous fûmes plusieurs à rire nerveusement, mais pas de steak semelle.

Ça repartit de cette manière, ma Bella continuait à le regarder il se remit sur sa chaise et croisa le regard de Bella, il se rapprocha, mains devant le bas de son visage.

-Par pitié ma petite chose ne dis rien, souffla-t-il, ne pleure pas non plus tu l'as trop fait pour moi, elle eut un léger sanglot, je me rapprochais de Bella et glissais ma main dans le bas de son dos la caressant doucement pour l'aider un peu, je sais que tu cherches un sens à tout, si tu en cherches un et qui ne concerne que toi uniquement, dis-toi que c'était alors pour te prouver que les histoires du passé ne sont pas toutes faites pour se répéter, je suis là, je vais bien et j'irai bien alors souris... il fait un peu peur celui-là, elle pouffa à peine, il me regarda, je lui fis un petit sourire retirant ma main, tu veux un câlin c'est ça ? elle approuva, il prit une inspiration, viens.

Elle se leva ne se mettant que sur une de ses cuisses, ses bras autour de son cou, il ferma ses bras autour de sa taille cachant son visage, les conversations étaient devenues plus silencieuses ou beaucoup moins suivies pendant quelques secondes ou minutes, je ne sais plus. Emily qui était près de moi se mit à me parler pour à son tour m'aider et je lui en fus reconnaissant, elle me parla musique, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux en fait.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais dans la nuit ne sentant plus Edward près de moi, Paul dormait profondément, je me levais partant à sa recherche, un léger bruit dans la cuisine me fit y aller, j'ouvris la porte le trouvant, je refermais la porte tout doucement. Il me tendit la main, je m'assis sur lui me mettant en face à face, je pouvais distinguer un peu son visage avec la lumière du lampadaire.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? chuchotai-je.

-Et toi ? sourit-il.

-Moi je te cherche, il posa un baiser sur mon nez, tu pensais à quoi ?

-La question c'est à quoi je ne pense pas.

-À quoi tu ne penses pas ?

-C'est une bonne question mon ange... je n'ai pas de réponses précises à te donner.

-Alors je n'insiste pas. Nous ne sommes pas toujours obligés de parler, je posais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, il me rapprocha, je me servais des barreaux de la chaise pour être au plus près.

Il poussa mes cheveux pour mettre son visage dans mon cou, comme à chaque fois je frissonnais et ça le faisait sourire, je massais l'arrière de sa tête avec une main me concentrant sur sa respiration, nous restâmes un moment à nous câliner, trop de paramètres contre nous pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, de toute façon le sommeil était revenu, nous retournâmes dans le canapé lit, Paul avait tenu à mettre un traversin à la verticale pour sa santé mentale. Nous remîmes notre couette sur nous, nous embrassant doucement pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit, nous restâmes dans les bras de l'autre.

**Pov Edward**

Je fus réveillé par Ayena, elle me fit un sourire m'indiquant également que le petit-déjeuner était servi, elle me laissa émerger s'occupant de Bella, je me levais partant me doucher, je me rendormis sous le jet d'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que je sente Bella se glisser pour se mettre devant moi.

-Papa est parti, Ezhno dort, Ayena sort Hikuma...

Je n'attendis pas plus pour me réveiller, il fallut faire vite et en silence mais nous étions bons à ce jeu. Assis dans la cuisine, Ayena nous rejoignit mangeant avec nous, ils emmèneraient Paul à La Push, nous le retrouverions ce soir, Bella partit faire un bisou à Paul, je la laissais prendre le volant, voiture de Paul aujourd'hui, la Volvo pour les parents de ce dernier, la Shelby Jake allait venir la chercher pour s'en occuper.

Je regardais Bella, cheveux bouclés, maquillée, légèrement mais juste ce qu'il faut, jean, converses, petite veste, simple mais j'adorai, en fait à regarder de plus près nous étions souvent coordonnés niveau tenues, ce n'est pas très intéressant je sais mais bon ça s'arrêta là, nous sommes arrivés et ils étaient là, les bébés compris, nous les rejoignîmes nous disant bonjour.

-Waw Paul te laisse conduire ? demanda Seth.

-Oui de temps en temps, qu'elle roule un peu, ils eurent tous une tête d'étonnés.

-Je pense que si tu érafles sa voiture, dit Emmett, il aura encore plus la haine qu'Eddy et sa précieuse Volvo, d'ailleurs où-est-elle ?

-Les parents de Paul, il siffla me faisant rire, je ne leur dirai rien si ça arrive et je pense en changer, modèle au-dessus.

-Et la moto ? demanda Embry, tu en es où ?

-Bientôt, il me reste peu de choses à faire pour avoir mon permis, j'avais mis de côté, demain j'y retourne, je pensais aller courir ce soir, comme Sam a fermé sa salle pour le moment avec les travaux, qui me suit ? j'attrapais Bella la mettant entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse pendant qu'ils se consultaient, mes mains sur ses hanches sous ses hauts, ce n'est pas le truc le plus intelligent, vu ou étaient ses fesses...

-Eddy, allô... je relevais la tête, enfin, railla Ben, nous te suivons ! Ça fera marathon un peu vu notre nombre, les filles ? Elles secouèrent toutes la tête négativement.

-Tu ne veux pas viser les 2 kilomètres ? chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Bella, elle tourna sa tête me plombant du regard, appuyant un peu plus ses fesses, coup bas, elle me sourit de celui qui veut dire « je t'emmerde », je l'ai cherché, je lui volais un baiser.

-Psst, je levais mon regard sur Angie, elle nous fit un signe de tête discret.

Je suivis son regard, je dus avoir une tête de con, Chrystie qui arrivait vers nous, je fis glisser mes bras autour de la taille de Bella, les siens étaient croisés, je posais mon menton sur son épaule, j'en avais oublié son existence, la soirée foireuse encore plus.

-Salut, ils furent plusieurs à y répondre ou à ne rien dire, je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, elle regarda Bella, ça fait un petit moment que je voulais venir vous voir, t'en fais pas Bella je ne vais pas provoquer qui que ce soit, je sais.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Pour Stanley, je sais que c'est vous, sourit-elle, je suis une fille curieuse, pour savoir il faut aller à la source, la soirée la table à côté je sais que vous vous connaissez, vous, dit-elle aux bébés, vous ne faites que confirmer, la lettre avec le Winnie c'était pour me rapprocher uniquement, mon comportement d'allumeuse c'était ce que vous espériez, je n'ai fait que répondre à la demande, pareil pour ce que j'ai pu en raconter, vous deux, nous dit-elle, vous ne trompez personne ou seulement les cons, je ne vais rien dire, je m'en fous, tant mieux même.

-Pourquoi venir nous dire ça ?

-Je voulais le faire mais je n'ai pas l'impression vu vos têtes à tous que c'était la joie, donc j'attendais, Bella nous ne serons pas amies c'est certain mais tu ne risques rien avec moi et jouer à la garce, ça me gave donc... ses copines l'appelèrent, elle se retourna leur faisant un signe d'attendre, je leur dirai que j'ai tenté de vous inviter à la fête que j'organise samedi prochain, je suppose que vous la déclinez ? Au pire vous me direz ou non peu importe, bref je vous laisse et à nouveau je ne dirai rien, si moi j'ai fait semblant, elle non, passez une bonne journée !

Nous la regardions partir, j'étais sceptique, je ne devais pas être le seul, ses copines rejointes elles partirent dans leur coin.

-En fait elle vient de dire qu'elle nous l'a fait à l'envers ? demanda Ali'.

-Il semblerait, dit Rose.

-Bah soit elle ment et tente de reprendre un peu de dignité, dit Jasper, soit oui elle dit vrai, ça voudrait juste dire que l'on peut pas gagner tout le temps.

-En même temps, dis-je, la soirée était bidon du début à la fin quand on y pense, ça ne servait à rien, ça changeait de ce que nous pouvons faire mais une fois c'est suffisant.

-C'était nase, ajouta Bella, vice ou non, je m'en fous, qu'elle balance ou non, je m'en fous, sa fête, je m'en fous, voilà en gros, je m'en fous.

-Je suis limite content de savoir qu'elle nous a pris pour des cons, dit Ben, ça me soulage, mon ego peut redescendre un peu, nous rîmes tous, parlons de la fête ! On y va ou bien ?

Je les laissais rire quand Bella se mit face à moi et m'embrassa, ses bras autour de mon cou, je la rapprochais davantage, les voix s'éloignèrent, ils nous laissaient tranquille, elle marquait peut-être son territoire au cas où Chrystie regarde, je répondis à chacun de ses baisers.

-Nous, commença-t-elle, nous pourrions aller à la villa après les cours, rattraper les câlins en retard, elle m'embrassa à nouveau, avant que tu ailles courir.

-C'est le genre de propositions qui ne se refusent pas, quand Paul ira mieux, je t'emmènerai en week-end, que nous puissions nous retrouver, juste toi et moi, elle approuva tout en posant plusieurs baisers en souriant, je souriais bêtement, je nous redressais, début des cours mon ange, ne soit pas contrariée, plus vite elle commence, plus vite nous partirons.

Nous étions parvenus à rejoindre notre salle, ma Bella était trop occupée à chercher à m'embrasser, je passais pour le nigaud du lycée et je le vivais très bien, davantage parce que enfin nous nous retrouvions, plus légers, de parfaits crétins, ça nous ferait apprécier encore plus ce que nous avions. Ce que nous aurions pu perdre.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais chez mon père, Edward entre garçons, j'étais dans le jardin décidée à ramasser les balles de tennis, j'avais trouvé un carton, le premier que j'avais ouvert c'était un de ceux que Renée m'avait retournée, je le laissais de côté, je m'occupais des balles avant.

-Poupée, je me tournais voyant mon papa, tu pouvais laisser.

-Si je veux recommencer ça serait bien que j'en ai plein sous la main, souriais-je.

-Je vais t'aider.

Pour faire plus simple je lui lançais et il les mettait dans le carton, ça nous prit un certain temps, Hikuma était dans la maison, elle avait trouvé amusant de se jeter dans le carton, j'allais le rejoindre m'asseyant dans l'herbe, c'est que ça fatigue, il revint avec des sodas s'asseyant près de moi, ça me fit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à La Push ? lui demandai-je.

-Pour les laisser entre eux, ils repartent bientôt, qu'ils profitent d'être ensemble, pourquoi tu n'y as pas été ?

-Les mêmes raisons que toi, les filles étaient parties sur Port Angeles.

-Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ?

-Être avec toi c'est tout aussi bien, il me fit un sourire, papa... Frank a dit quelque chose de particulier avant de partir ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, j'acquiesçais, il n'est pas méchant mais je pense qu'il ne se sent pas à sa place ici, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il agit comme ça...

-Tu crois que ça se passerait mieux si j'allais au Kansas.

-Peut-être, retrouver une personne dans un nouvel endroit ce n'est pas possible mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête à y aller.

-Non... ça me fait de la peine qu'il soit seul là-bas, une grande maison désespérément vide, bien qu'il aime la solitude mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de ne plus le comprendre.

-Tu as changée depuis et vous avez un passé bien à vous, peut-être que vous ne pourrez jamais vous retrouver ma poupée, ça serait si grave si ça n'arrivait pas ?

-Je veux le garder dans ma vie je crois mais à distance, pour Paul vu comment il est parti j'ai l'impression de m'être servi de lui.

-Même si c'était le cas, c'est ce qu'il voulait, sentir que tu avais besoin de lui, un jour, essaie d'y aller, j'approuvais. Pour le moment je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer, mets Frank de côté.

-Si... si je mets de Frank de côté, de manière définitive, j'aurai l'impression non pas de trahir mais de m'éloigner un peu plus de mes grands-parents, c'est mon lien avec eux, perdre ce lien ça serait comme les perdre à nouveau, y aller ça serait rendre réel le fait qu'ils ne sont plus là, je me sens coincée entre le fait de reculer, de stagner, d'avancer...

-Avec l'accident de Paul tu n'as pas été aidée ma Bella.

-Non mais Paul m'a dit que c'était pour me montrer que les histoires ne sont pas faites pour se répéter... Papa tu crois qu'elle va revenir, Renée ?

-Je pourrai aller la voir et régler tout ça pour m'assurer qu'elle ne vienne pas.

-Tu le ferais ?

-Pourquoi tu en doutes ?

-Non, je sais que tu pourrais le faire, je me demande juste si avec la coup de téléphone de la dernière fois elle ne serait pas tentée de venir.

-Elle aura beau venir, elle ne te fera rien.

-Tu lui parlerais ?

-Je voudrai des explications.

-Et si tu n'en as pas ?

-Je ne sais pas poupée mais c'est à ma fille qu'elle a touché, souffla-t-il, on ne touche pas à ma fille, je serrai son bras avec les miens posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Peut-être que nous en avons besoin tous les deux papa pour avancer.

-J'attends de te voir réellement épanouie pour avancer, non pas que tu ne le sois pas, simplement ces derniers temps ce n'était pas ça.

-Et si j'attends la même chose de toi ?

-Le papa c'est moi, je pouffais nerveusement.

-Tu sais papa, nous pourrions déjà laissé une partie de notre passé derrière nous, une qui concerne Renée, il me regarda, dans le garage, j'ai un carton avec ce que j'avais pu lui offrir, tu dois bien avoir des affaires d'elle quelque part, papy il aimait bien brûler ce qui appartenait au passé.

-Tu veux faire un feu !

-Pourquoi pas... plus aucune trace d'elle dans notre maison, vraiment plus aucune, la décoration a été changée en partie dans ce but, pourquoi ne pas continuer dans cette voie, il prit une inspiration, pas forcément ce soir, quand tu seras prêt, je t'attendrai.

-Nous avons attendu assez longtemps non ? Allons chercher tout ça.

Nous nous étions levés et tout regrouper, mon papa avait plus de choses que je ne pensais, même des vêtements d'elle, je réalisais davantage à quel point pendant 17 ans il avait attendu son retour, il avait pris un tonneau en fer, je le laissais lancer le feu. Pour l'aider je commençais, mes photos de bébés ayant été épargnées ne restaient que ce qui avait concernés leur couples et moi mes souvenirs en tant que sa fille. J'ouvris mon carton commençant à jeter des cadeaux que j'avais pu lui faire, pour certains je me revoyais les donner, je fis beaucoup plus vite sans trop regarder, je me reculais laissant mon père faire, quelques vêtements, des objets qu'il avait conservés, ça me fit mal au cœur pour lui, davantage quand ce fut l'album de mariage qui y passa, il réactiva le feu à plusieurs reprises avec un accélérateur, il vint se mettre à mes côtés, je pris sa main, nous regardions juste ce qui pouvait nous relier à elle brûler. Mon regard fut détourné en le voyant sortir son alliance de sa poche, il la regarda un moment dans sa paume, la faisant tourner, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé non plus.

-Papa...

Je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il garda ma main la laissant tomber dans le tonneau, il nous fit reculer, si lui fixait le feu, je le fixais lui pendant un moment, j'avais peur qu'il craque ou qu'il se soit sentit obligé. Il devait voir tout leurs souvenirs à cet instant, c'est ce que j'en pensais, en tant que sa fille j'avais mal pour lui mais je ne devais pas ignorer que dans sa vie d'homme elle avait été la seule qu'il avait aimé, à qui il avait tout donné avant qu'elle ne lui prenne tout du jour au lendemain. Alors je ne comprenais que maintenant que sa supposée timidité envers Sue n'était pas la seule chose qui le retenait, le bloquait et j'eus peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne puisse jamais s'en remettre. Il tourna sa tête vers la mienne, si je voulus sourire je ne pus le faire.

-Je ne l'attend plus, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, pour ce qui est de Renée si je garderai certains regrets, il y a une seule chose qui me permet de tout oublier et de me dire que à revivre je le ferai, rien que pour t'avoir à nouveau, il me rapprocha de lui et embrassa longuement ma tête.

J'aurai pu pleurer, je voulais pleurer, je ne le fis pas pour ne pas qu'il se sente plus mal, je me concentrais sur le feu.

-Je... hum... je suis désolé, nous nous tournions sur Jake, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous déranger.

-Tout va bien, répondit mon père, il n'en fut pas certain, encore moins quand il me regarda, poser mon regard sur l'herbe me parut bien.

-Je suis venu chercher les médicaments de Paul, ma tête fut rapidement relevé, non, non, il va bien, il s'est juste endormi et ses parents vont pour éviter de le réveiller ou rentrer trop tard le faire dormir à La Push, alors au cas où... je ne les ai pas trouvés dans la maison.

-Je vais te les chercher, dit mon père, tu as besoin d'autre chose pour Paul ?

-Non ils rentreront demain dans la matinée, mon père acquiesça, je me remis devant le feu, il se mit à mes côtés son bras sur mes épaules, ton Eddy rentre bientôt ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, papa va repartir travailler.

-Vous allez pouvoir passer du temps juste tous les deux, j'approuvai.

-Tu as réussi à retrouver ta Leah ?

-Un peu plus chaque jour, je sais que tu comprends pourquoi ça reste malgré tout compliqué, à croire que nous ne sommes pas capable de prendre le bon et de laisser la peur derrière nous, de ne pas apprendre de nos erreurs, à moins que nous connaissions tellement la perte que ça nous fait voir les événements différemment, nous mettrons plus de temps pour nous en remettre, Leah pour l'avoir vécu avec son père comprend, Eddy n'est pas tout à fait remis non plus, ça viendra, Paul s'en est sorti gardons simplement ça en tête et laissons nos fantômes au plus loin de nous.

-Tu y arrives ?

-Non, il eut un petit sourire, ça nous à tous replongés dans ce que nous nous efforçons d'oublier, comme je t'ai dit ça viendra, pour le moment quand je vois Paul, j'ai l'impression de le revoir pour la première fois et tout en même temps j'ai la crainte que ce soit la dernière fois.

-C'est épuisant, soufflais-je.

-Nous sommes un peu cons en même temps, je riais nerveusement, mon père revint avec un sac, Charlie les médicaments suffisait.

-J'ai mis des vêtements pour demain et ce qu'il doit utiliser pour se doucher avec son plâtre.

-Il appréciera, tiens voilà fiston N°1, il arriva vers nous, mon sourire fut bien présent, le tonneau le laissa plein de questions, Paul s'est endormi à La Push, il reviendra demain.

-Oh... euh OK.

-Les enfants, dit mon père, j'y vais, je ne serai là que demain matin, vous restez ici ou vous allez à la villa ?

-Aucune idée, dit Edward, nous t'enverrons un message pour te dire, il approuva.

-Ma poupée, ce soir pense juste à toi, nous nous fîmes un câlin, laisse le feu ça ne risque rien, je referai un passage rapidement.

-D'accord, à demain papa.

-Je file aussi, il me fit un bisou, l'infirmière vous salue, je lui fis un signe de la main, Edward s'était penché pour regarder dans le tonneau.

-J'ai raté quel épisode ?

-Celui où mon père et moi on brûle Renée, du moins les souvenirs sur papiers ou en cadeaux, il est sceptique mais ne dit rien, en vêtements aussi quand on y pense, vu comme tu es trempé tu t'es lâché.

-Ils ne m'ont pas épargnés non plus, tu veux que nous restions dormir ici ?

-La villa ça serait plus simple, notre lit est pris, le lit de Paul, nous grimaçâmes riant ensuite et le canapé... j'aurai du mal à ne pas avoir une grimace en voyant Paul demain dormir, la villa ça reste le plus simple, le plus sain.

-Laisse-moi me doucher et nous y allons... ou vu que nous avons la douche et la maison pour nous... je gloussais sous son rire.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions arrivés à la villa plus tard dans la soirée, nous avions pris le temps de manger sur Forks, le réveil indiquait 3h du matin passé, je m'étais levé, rhabillé, enfin juste un bas pour descendre grignoter, j'étais assis, pieds au sol de mon côté, je vérifiais mon portable, rien, signe que tout allait bien, je rallumais mon portable juste pour voir la photo en fond d'écran, le dernier en date, Bella, Paul et moi dans le canapé, nous l'avions faite un soir, je ne sais plus quand, nous avions tous les trois une du même style sur nos téléphones mais sinon nous songeons à nous soigner, sérieusement, en y pensant Charlie aussi en avait une mais de nous trois assis avec nos bols de céréales, nous avons tous besoin d'un Yoda.

Je me retournais en sentant les doigts de Bella dans le bas de mon dos, je l'entendis se rapprocher, pour finalement se redresser sur ses genoux, sa poitrine nue contre mon dos, ses bras autour de mon cou, elle embrassa mon cou me faisant frissonner, elle s'éloigna à peine, le temps d'allumer une bougie sur la table de chevet et de se remettre comme elle était, je posais mon téléphone la laissant me pousser en arrière, je me reculais la laissant venir sur moi, elle avait remit son boxer, en appui sur ses avant-bras elle m'embrassait doucement tout en me fixant, je poussais ses cheveux sur le côté pour mieux la voir.

-Pourquoi tu es réveillé ?

-J'avais faim, j'ai ramené de l'eau, elle se redressa, j'ai soupiré longtemps très longtemps, le temps qu'elle attrape la bouteille, qu'elle boive, elle ne cherchait plus à se cacher depuis un moment, je me mis face à elle pour boire mais surtout parce qu'elle était comme souvent trop loin de moi, je reposais la bouteille, la serrant contre moi, ce qu'elle fit également.

Je finis par nous allonger me mettant sur elle, je repoussais ses cheveux tout en nous regardant, elle posa ses doigts sur mes supposées cernes, elle retira ses doigts les remplaçant par des baisers.

-Tu t'es réveillé parce que tu le cherchais, murmura-t-elle, tu t'es demandé l'espace d'un instant où tu étais, où il était... tout va bien amour, ne voyant pas quoi en redire, j'embrassais sa mâchoire avant de mettre ma tête dans son cou, je fis attention à ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur elle, ça me le fait aussi, souffla-t-elle, c'est un peu comme si nous avions tout oublié avant l'accident de Paul. Pour Jake c'est pareil, si ça peut te rassurer amour, nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette situation.

Puis le silence reprit place, ça reste rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre de ressenti, ça reste cependant inquiétant que Bella me cerne aussi rapidement, sans que je n'ai la possibilité de répliquer quoi que ce soit et plus perturbant, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était elle maintenant qui cherchait comment me rassurer. Elle bougea un peu, sa main toujours à me masser la nuque, je relevais ma tête, elle était à vouloir attraper la couette.

-Toi, dors, me dit-elle doucement, laisse-moi galérer comme il faut... j'échappais un rire, embrassais son sein et ramenai la couette, elle râla.

-Tu veux que je me pousse ?

-Tu veux que je me fâche ?

-Non, riais-je, elle me scruta, pardon.

Je me retins de rire, elle mit la couette sur le bas de mon dos, il faisait suffisamment chaud dans la chambre, je rapprochais les coussins nous installant plus confortablement, malgré tout je me décalais sur le côté légèrement, ma tête sur sa poitrine, ma main caressant sa hanche, je la descendis sur sa cuisse la posant sur la hanche, elle soupira, je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, je bougeais à peine ma tête pour la voir, elle regardait le plafond, elle mit sa main devant mes yeux avec un petit sourire, je riais doucement.

-Je suis fatigué mon ange je te jure, sa main vint sur ma bouche, je l'enlevais me mettant face à elle, ne me traite pas comme une fille, elle pouffa, il faut dormir demain se seront des valises que nous aurons sous les yeux.

-Tu crois que ça sera si différent des autres jours ?

-Non, dis-je après réflexion, tu regardais le plafond, tu pensais à quoi ?

-Un peu à tout, murmura-t-elle fatiguée.

-Nous en reparlerons demain, elle acquiesça, je posais un dernier baiser avant de me décaler et de me mettre sur le côté en la prenant contre moi.

Cette fois-ci nous parvînmes à nous endormir, j'avais attendu qu'elle le soit pour suivre ou un peu plus mais ça elle ne le saurait pas.

**Pov Bella**

Fin de journée, ce matin avec Edward nous étions arrivés avec une heure de retard, Emmett qui avait eu la bonne idée de se demander où nous étions, pour le moment, Edward était parti aider Sam pour du matériel pour la salle de sport, je rentrais chez mon père pour y récupérer mon porte-monnaie, ses parents étaient là, Jared également.

-Pimbêche tu viens avec nous sur Port Angeles ?

-Non, riais-je, je... j'ai un rendez-vous sur Seattle, dis-je plus sérieusement, c'est pour ça que je n'y vais pas.

-Je peux déposer les parents de Paul et t'y emmener, ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés alors... je te laisse y réfléchir, nous partons dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure.

Finalement je n'avais pu lui dire non, il aurait été déçu, je n'avais pas dit où je devais me rendre pour le moment, j'en faisais peut-être tout un mystère alors qu'il était au courant, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne posa pas de questions, les parents de Paul non plus. Nous les déposions, je passais devant, il me regarda.

-Sans me dire précisément, il me faut tout de même une indication.

-Seattle, il approuva et reprit la route,c'est à l'hôpital, dis-je plus bas, il continua à regarder la route bien que pensif, il devait s'imaginer je ne sais quoi. Je ne fais que voir un psy Jared, rien d'autre.

-OK... c'est le mec suspect c'est ça ?

-Oui, riais-je, c'est lui.

-Il a une sale gueule le pauvre, je riais davantage, ça dure combien de temps ?

-Une heure environ.

-J'irai faire un tour, tu me trouveras sur le parking, j'approuvais.

Je repérais bien la place où il serait, je lui laissais mon sac et partis retrouver Yoda, je vous épargne la séance dans la mesure où vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. À la fin comme souvent je fis un arrêt pour me reprendre au toilettes, je regrettais mon sac à cet instant, j'aurai pu me remaquiller un peu, l'avantage à avoir une sale tête c'est que quoi qu'il arrive vous gardez la même, il n'y a pas de grandes différences. Je rejoignis Jared avec 10 minutes de retard, il me regarda quelques secondes et prit la route sans rien dire, j'eus un sourire quand il s'arrêta devant un Starbucks.

-Je suis trop fort je sais.

-Tu gâches tout, riais-je.

-Tu es impressionnée tout de même, reconnais-le.

-Je suis impressionnée Jared.

-Cesse maintenant, il sortit de la voiture, je le suivis en riant doucement, nous prenons à emporter, je sais où t'emmener.

Cafés, muffins en mains, il se gara, l'aquarium de Seattle, il nous fit faire le tour, j'avais un guide privé, il le connaissait par cœur, puis il nous fit prendre un tunnel, nous arrivâmes sous un dôme en verre immense, nous nous mîmes sur un banc, celui où devant nous il n'y avait plus que les vitres, je regardais partout en souriant bêtement, Jared ricana se voulant discret.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Souvent, répondit-il, je choisis mes jours, là où il y a le moins de monde possible, pour autant aimer être là j'ai dû avoir des ancêtres pêcheurs, dit-il pensif.

-Bein c'est le cas...

-Voilà qui explique tout, je le fixais, ne dis pas que me blague était nulle.

-Elle n'était pas terrible non plus, je regardais le haut du dôme.

-Et non pas de plafond, tu tenteras de réfléchir plus tard, fais-moi plaisir pour le moment tais-toi pose ta tête ou tes pieds sur ma cuisse, je le fixais, je cherche désespérément à me rapprocher de toi, soupira-t-il, ne me crampe pas, je posais donc ma tête sur sa cuisse, ses bras sur le dossier du banc, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder mais les poissons.

-Tu es bizarre parfois.

-Toi aussi, il me fit rire à tourner ma tête vers les vitres de force.

Je fus des plus silencieuse par la suite, je suivis un poisson, puis un autre et encore un autre, ils nagent vite, réflexion très con du jour, un poisson ça nage... c'est stupide, plus que ça, ça en devient même inquiétant de penser comme ça mais vous n'imaginez pas le soulagement que ce fut pour moi, d'avoir des pensées plus que légères et sans profondeurs. Je me redressais rapidement et tout aussi vite fit un bisou, un gros en fait, sur la joue à Jared avant de me remettre sur sa cuisse, j'avais des poissons à traquer, ça me fit penser qu'un jour j'aimerai savoir pêcher avec une lance, vous savez comme dans les films, ça paraît facile ça signifie que dans la réalité c'est tout autre chose mais j'y crois, pour le moment... ma traque du poisson me fit me lever et le suivre autant que je pouvais, vous avez remarqué comme ça perturbe la vue à un moment ? Oui j'ai perdu mon poisson, connard, je retournais m'asseoir contrariée.

-Je regrette de te demander mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai perdu mon poisson et ça fait mal aux yeux...

-Tu sais Bella si tu t'es mise à boire en secret, il faut me l'avouer, j'éclatais de rire, problème ça résonne, je me baissais dans le banc, ma tête également, faut toujours que tu partes en vrille, soupira-t-il, il posa ma tête sur mon épaule la tapotant, où qu'on puisse te sortir tu te sens obligée de foutre la merde, la prochaine fois nous irons au zoo, je voulus me redresser pour lui montrer ma joie mais il me bloqua, oui c'est vrai, reste calme, j'aimerai pouvoir revenir.

-Avec moi ? Je n'eus pas de réponses à cette question et à nouveau il me bloquait la tête sous mon rire des plus crétins.

-Continue et je fous ta tête sous mon aisselle, j'ai transpiré méfie-toi, il m'écoutera en 1 seconde, j'avais aussi de sales images en tête, ma tête, son aisselle, son aisselle dans ma tête, j'en tremblais de dégoût, j'ai faim pas toi ? Je secouais la tête négativement, soyons sérieux pimbêche, tu as faim ? Il me laissa récupérer ma tête, chinois ça te tente ? Il échappa un rire, vu ta tête c'est oui, allez on y va !

Il prit ma main nous faisant sortir rapidement, nous mangeâmes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mais ça faisait trop longtemps, pour celles qui se posent la question, oui Edward sait parfaitement où je suis et avec qui, nous étions sur le chemin de retour, ils étaient toujours à la salle de sport à installer des choses bien trop compliqué pour mon cerveau.

J'attendrai Edward pour rentrer je les laissais à leur occupation, les parents de Paul étaient rentrés, je somnolais tout en discrétion, je vis mon père arriver, je me redressais surprise, davantage en voyant Paul avec ses béquilles juste derrière lui. Ils allèrent tous vers lui, j'observais jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit, il vint près de moi.

-Jared ne t'a pas trop traumatisée ?

-Est-ce que menacer quelqu'un de fourrer sa tête dans son aisselle c'est considéré comme un traumatisme ? il grimaça.

-Tu ne t'arranges pas.

-C'est lui qui m'a menacé !

-Ah... je le frapperai quand je n'aurai plus mon plâtre mais il est resté raisonnable il aurait pu vouloir fourrer ta...

-Paul je vais te défoncer, nous regardions Edward, nous ne pûmes que rire, ils furent bref mais bien, qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes encore ?

-Ma grande, je désamorce un traumatisme, je ne suis responsable de rien.

-Prouve-le et finis ta phrase.

-Mais il est resté raisonnable, il aurait pu vouloir fourrer ta tête plus bas, ma grande on respire, je désamorce ne l'oublie pas.

-Qui a voulu te fourrer ? demanda-t-il froidement, je passais cramoisie, Paul se mit à rire, suffisamment pour en avoir à se tenir les côtes.

-En voulant foutre la merde, rit-il, demande à Jared.

-Amour attends tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire...

-Je veux la connaître aussi, ça c'est mon papa, Paul se remit à rire nerveusement, je ne rougissais pas, je blêmis.

-Tu... tu as entendu ? demandai-je, sa moustache tique, il a entendu. Je ré-expliquais le plus simplement pour décharger Jared là où Paul le chargeait, c'est Paul qui empire, dis-je, vous voyez rien de perturbant.

-Tu as dit être traumatisée, dit Paul, je le regardais de travers, désolé je m'emmerde, faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Papa, chéri, c'est à Paul que vous en voulez...

-Moi je n'ai jamais dit que je te fourr...

-Paul... ta gueule, lâcha Edward, nous nous remîmes à rire, il regarda Jared, son non-instinct de survie le fit venir vers nous.

-Toi tu as balancé le coup de la tête.

-Mon frère fuit tant que tu peux, railla Paul.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai juste du bloquer sa tête sur ma cuisse et mon épaule, elle voulait pas se laisser faire.

Moi je trouvais drôle les têtes de Paul, Edward et mon papa qui font la navette entre Jared et moi, il nous faut remarquer qu'il s'enfonce seul comme un grand.

-Nous allons discuter, lui dit Edward froidement, nous ne parlions pas de ça.

-De quoi alors ? Ah mon aisselle, c'est ça qui vous traumatise ? Il vous en faut peu. Ce fut rapide, mon papa le menotta dans le dos, Charlie ! Nous rîmes bêtement.

-Tu feras attention à comment tu parles à ma fille.

-Je t'en prie ton fiston fait pire ! Il se prit un coup de béquille de Paul, une claquette derrière la tête de ma part et une vrai béquille d'Edward, ça nous fit tous rire.

-Sam, je te laisse les clés, il lui lança.

-Mais jamais il ne me détachera ! Mon père se contenta de lui sourire.

-Je t'avais déjà prévenu de ne pas mal parler à ma fille ou je ne sais quoi.

-Mets-moi un coup de teaser ça ira plus vite.

-Il est fou, rit Jake, on va te faire défiler à La Push, même Kim elle va adorer.

-Avant j'avais des frères, dit Jared, il y eut un silence suivi d'un long et humiliant fou rire de la part de ses frères.

-Je vais fermer maintenant finalement, rit Sam.

-Vous pouvez le mettre à poil, dit Paul, Jake il ne t'avait pas fait une crasse du genre quand nous étions petits.

-T'étais avec lui.

-Tu ne peux pas tout avoir...

-Toi le plâtré comment tu vas morfler, lui dit Jared.

-Pour l'instant je serai le fouteur de merde, rentrons tranquillement chez nous, dit-il en se levant, Charlie, vieux fou...

-Je te suis, les gosses, nous dit-il, laissons les jouer entre eux, nous approuvâmes en riant, laissons passer Jared devant, il nous regarda tous de travers et avança sous nos moqueries jusqu'au parking, mon père installa Paul dans sa voiture, Jared, la prochaine fois c'est une garde à vue.

-Avec ce qu'ils vont me faire ça sera moins humiliant.

-Je vais jouer au flic, rit Jake, je vais te faire subir des arrestations en tout genre, il se rapprocha de la voiture de Charlie, petit Paul, t'en fais pas, nous le referons.

-Je lui ferai pire, profitez-en.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il se tourna me faisant un bisou, toi, chuchota-t-il, dors, j'approuvai.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions rentrés, j'avais bien prévu de me venger de Jared à un moment ou à un autre, pour l'instant les parents de Paul confirmèrent leur départ pour demain, encore une fois Paul le vivait bien, ils ont leur relation bien à eux, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin, ils nous avaient pris contre eux avec Bella pour nous remercier pour tout, Charlie et Paul les emmèneraient à l'aéroport, ils partirent se coucher pas trop tard pour ne pas être fatigués pour leur voyage, nous étions dans le canapé, bol de céréales et tous les quatre. Bella le regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Non je ne suis pas triste, lui dit-il, pour mes parents et moi ça veut simplement dire que tout va bien, ils ne partiraient pas sinon, la vie suit son cours.

-Ça veut dire que tu veux que nous te laissions dormir tranquille ? demanda-t-elle.

-Là je parlais de mes parents, vous, vous faites comme vous voulez mais si c'est pour que vous vous leviez pour vous assurer que je vais bien, restez, juste de temps en temps restez dans votre chambre, la villa vous ne voulez pas y retourner ? Je dis ça comme ça mais Eddy tes parents, frères, sœurs, il ne faut pas les mettre de côté pour moi, pareil ils veulent passer du temps avec Bella.

-Le soir je serai là, dit Charlie, il ne sera jamais seul, si je viens à devoir me déplacer, il est déjà prévu qu'il aille à la villa ou à La Push.

-Ou j'aurai une nounou qui se déplacera, après je peux rester seul une nuit, nous le regardions tous les trois, bon OK ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais ce n'est maintenant qu'une jambe cassée.

-Et ta tête ? demanda Bella.

-Les résultats restent bons, je peux me déplacer, je suis d'accord les sorties en ville et comme pour la salle de sport de Sam tout à l'heure faut que ce soit rapide, demain mes parents seront partis, soyez plus détendus, essayez... j'en ai pour plusieurs semaines, vous ne pourrez pas et je parle surtout pour vous, il me désigna avec Bella, vous ne pourrez pas continuer comme ça.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je.

-Moi qui sort d'un coma je n'ai pas autant une sale gueule que vous, vous ne vivez plus ou trop peu, vous dormez à peine, vous allez en cours et vous revenez, que je n'ai pas la liberté de mes mouvements ne veut pas dire qu'il en va de même pour vous, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne sortez pas que je vous me soutenez mieux que si vous faisiez votre vie.

-On ne se force pas, dit Bella.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, ne te mets pas sur la défensive, il faut pesez mes mots parce que sans vous... je n'ai pas envie d'être sans vous, je ne suis pas à dire, « Eddy, Bella vous me soûlez », loin de là, je dis juste, « Eddy, Bella, je vais bien, vous pouvez décompresser, partir en week-end, faites ce que vous faisiez avant tout ça ».

-Le problème, dis-je, je ne sais pas comment bien l'expliquer...

-Eddy même en crypté je te comprends, je riais nerveusement.

-Je vais te le dire comme nous en avons parlés hier avec Bella mais pour elle comme pour moi, le « avant » ton accident c'est comme si nous l'avions oublié, ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas passer de temps ensemble, ça n'a rien à voir, au contraire.

-Alors quoi je suis trop présent ? Ici, dans cette maison.

-Tu partirais ça serait pire, dit Bella, tu auras beau mettre des kilomètres ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous inquiéter pour toi.

-Petite chose je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir, j'essaie de vous aider à revenir, vous l'avez fait pour moi, s'il faut que j'en vienne à vous faire des plannings de sorties je le ferai, j'ai Ali', Rose, que je peux contacter pour le côté pratique. J'ai une question toute simple, ça fait 2 semaines que je suis à nouveau là, dernier ciné, resto, boire un verre, une sortie, quelque chose, la dernière c'était quand ? Là vos sorties elles concernent faire les courses, aller à la villa, en cours et rien d'autre, si un de vous me sort que vous avez fait UNE seule sortie et dit fièrement, je le claque, avant vous sortiez pratiquement tout le temps. Vous êtes en train de vous bouffer la vie, vous perdre, je veux bien vous accorder les deux dernières semaines, celle-ci c'était celle de mon retour à la maison, la semaine prochaine ça va être différent.

-Il a déjà menacé de vous sortir à coups de béquilles, dit Charlie, je l'aiderai.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire culpabiliser ou vous mettre mal à l'aise, reprit Paul, je veux juste que vous n'attendiez pas que mon plâtre soit retiré pour vous remettre à sortir, malgré tout à votre place je serai certainement pareil à ne pas vous lâcher, malgré tout... je ne veux pas être celui qui fait qu'aujourd'hui vous vous perdez, ce n'est pas à vous de payer mes erreurs, mon choix d'avoir choisi en toute connaissance de cause un boulot de merde, vous avez suffisamment payés.

Nous remîmes nos quatre têtes sur la télé, je pensais à ce qu'il avait dit, j'y repenserai demain à tête reposée, Charlie nous débarrassa de nos bols, revenant s'asseoir près de moi, nous regardions un film, ne l'ayant pas pris du début je n'y comprenais rien, j'étais à penser à une destination pour notre week-end avec Bella, au bord de l'océan, au soleil, l'appartement que nous avions à New-York ne rentrait pas dans les cases de ce que nous voulions, les discussions avaient repris entre eux trois, Bella fut la plus discrète, elle prit ma main la posant sur la couette qui recouvrait ses jambes, je me rapprochais de son oreille.

-Week-end prochain, murmurai-je, partons, elle approuva, océan et soleil.

-D'accord, du soleil et le plus tranquille.

-Ça me va parfaitement, j'embrassais sa joue la mettant contre moi.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, j'attendis la fin du film pour le faire et que Charlie parte se coucher, Paul s'était endormi depuis peu. À la question est-ce que je me suis réveillé dans la nuit la réponse est oui, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Ali'... je parvins à attraper ma sœur dans les couloirs le lendemain.

-Jumeau ! Que puis-je pour toi ? Oui je sais que tu attends quelque chose, je le lis dans ton regard, tu as 5 minutes pour me dire avant que j'aille dans ma salle, j'attends ! Elle était tout sourire.

-Avec Bella, nous aimerions partir ce week-end, elle le cria son « ouiiii » de joie, bien sûr qu'elle applaudit, elle ouvrit rapidement son cahier, page blanche, stylo en attente, je pris une inspiration.

-Allez on dit à ça jumelle, rit-elle, qu'avez-vous en tête ?

-Plage, soleil, loin de tout.

-Vous allez vous faire tout un tas de connaissances, railla-t-elle, enfin, rit-elle, deux jours, oublie le trajet en voiture, soleil, soleil, nous sommes en mars, je ne vais pas vous conseiller la côté est, trop loin et pas assez de temps, côte ouest donc, chaud c'est pas dit, tu n'auras pas mieux qu'une vingtaine de degrés.

-Ça nous va... nous voulons juste être loin de tout.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors laisse-moi m'en occuper de A à Z, tu sais que je fais ça bien en plus, tu penses arriver à te passer de voitures ?

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'intention de faire du tourisme.

-Un week-end de détente, sans voiture, elle se fit pensive, je prends !

-Ali' à la base je voulais juste savoir si tu connaissais un endroit pas que tu t'en occupes.

-Il suffit comme qui dirait, puis je vais me faire aider, vous ne saurez rien avant d'y être, le week-end prochain c'est l'aventure avec du sable ! Elle me fit un bisou et partit dans sa salle limite en dansant, j'allais rejoindre Bella dans notre salle, un peu de retard mais rien de dramatique. Elle me montra son téléphone.

-Elle est au taquet, sourit Bella, je lisais le sms d'Ali' « on s'occupe de tout, vous de rien » avec des smileys, plus de smileys que de lettres. Tu sais que tu la rends heureuse là ?

-Je voulais juste des conseils.

-Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas organisé quelque chose dans le genre.

-Nous allons faire les frais de sa folie...

-Oui mais de la bonne folie, je ne pus que approuver, ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter, je grimaçais sous son petit rire.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions vendredi, fin de journée, je regardais mes pieds, mes pieds nus se crispant dans le sable, que ce soit à gauche ou à droite, personne, pas de maisons, rien, devant moi juste l'océan, je fermais les yeux n'écoutant que le ressac des vagues, ça a le don de me détendre en quelques secondes, l'odeur déjà, j'eus un sourire quand Edward se blottit dans mon dos.

-Tu n'as pas vu la maison encore, souffla-t-il, il nous tourna, une maison en bois, toute simple, un petit escalier, une terrasse.

-C'est un jacuzzi que j'ai vu sur la terrasse ? il me répondit oui en riant comme un gamin, je ne pus que rire.

-La chambre donne sur ça, il nous remit face à l'océan et c'est une plage privée, personne ne viendra.

-Tu crois que l'eau est plus chaude qu'à Forks ?

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! il me mit sur son épaule, je riais nerveusement.

-Attends, criais-je en riant, j'ai des trucs dans mes poches !

-Je m'en fous, rit-il et tu mens, il avait raison, je riais de plus en plus nerveusement, je pus retirer mon gilet à temps.

Je pensais à arrêter de rire avant de boire la tasse, recommençant en ressortant la tête de l'eau, elle était plus chaude qu'à Port Angeles, il me regarda content de sa connerie.

-Tu le sais que tu as tes pieds à même le sable... tu ne flippes pas ? Je me rapprochais mettant mes pieds sur les siens, ça ne te sauvera pas, rit-il.

-Soyons complètement illogique amour, allons mettre nos maillots de bain maintenant ! Ou fous et complètement nus, nous nous regardâmes, illogique hein ?

-Ouais jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que personne ne peut te mater, il me souleva me portant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sur le sable, restons en sous-vêtements, c'est pareil.

J'eus de la peine pour mes vêtements que le sable allait me pourrir, il ne me reporta pas, il prit ma main, j'avançais sans crainte tant que je voyais mes pieds à travers l'eau et encore connard le crabe il se planque, Edward m'attendait.

-Bella...

-J'aime bien les piscines tu sais, au moins on voit tout.

-Bella...

-Tu me portes ? je lui fis une moue que je voulais séductrice.

-Ton mascara a coulé, je lâchais une insulte, je récupérais ma main me baissant pour me passer de l'eau sur la joue, tu as raison du sel dans les yeux ça doit être agréable, je riais nerveusement mais fis attention, je le voyais reculer l'air de rien.

-Tu recules encore je retire mon soutien-gorge, il recula me faisant rire, tu ne me penses pas capable de le faire ?

-Tu es trop pudique mon ange, au fait pas de choses bizarre à tes pieds ? Je les regardais en pleurnichant, je m'étais enfoncée aussi, ça m'arrangerait que tu avances, quelqu'un pourrait regarder tes fesses, je grimaçais, viens voir amour, il m'ouvrit ses bras, il n'était pas si loin.

Pour me motiver et me forcer surtout je retirais mon soutien-gorge et le lançais derrière moi, j'échouais il était dans l'eau, je lui courus après en criant, mon bras sur ma poitrine, je courrais ensuite le rejoindre lui grimpant dessus, bras et jambes autour de lui.

-J'hésite entre rire et t'engueuler... rire pour tes cris et ta manière de courir dans l'eau, t'engueuler, ça tu sais pourquoi, il baissa ses yeux sur ma poitrine, il ne m'engueulera pas, je riais intérieurement.

-Amour tu sais nager ? il eut son petit regard de blasé, je ne t'ai jamais vu nager.

-La piscine au sport d'hiver ?

-Ah oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Tu te remets à avoir des pensées...

-Inutiles ! Riais-je, le coucher de soleil on se le fait où ? Ici, dans l'eau, avec un feu sur la plage ou dans le jacuzzi, ça sera notre problématique du soir mais faudrait se dépêcher, le soleil ne nous attendra pas ! Un bain de minuit amour ! T'enterrer dans le sable, riais-je, il eut un rire légèrement inquiet, mais si je vais te le faire.

-Pour l'instant restons sur le coucher de soleil, rit-il, je vais te perdre je le sens, j'embrassais sa joue en souriant, pour ce soir restons dans l'eau, remets tes pieds sur les miens, je le fis, il me souleva et me jeta, je remontais en criant et riant, c'est décidé je suis un requin, j'éclatais de rire, lui il était sérieux, nage et vite.

Je courais sur la pointe des pieds tant que je le pouvais, chéri il est à fond, il me fait peur aussi mais je n'avais que ça à penser, éviter de me faire attraper... il y a des vrais requins par ici sinon ? Je criais de peur quand il plongea, nager et pleurnicher en même temps si une personne nous observe ça la fera se poser des questions, je hurlais quand il me mordit, il sortit sa tête de l'eau en riant.

-Allez on recommence, ça m'amuse bien.

-Mais pas moi ! Riais-je, je frottais ma cuisse, éclatais de rire en l'entendant reproduire la musique des « Dents de la mer » tout en se rapprochant, il me désespère, je panique il a replongé.

* * *

Je vous dit à bientôt en attendant vos avis ;) Bonne fin de semaine à toutes.


	37. Chapter 37 saison 2

**Galswinthe à nouveau merci, encore et toujours ^^**

**Flo et mistigri je vous remercie également.**

**Elodie ** Merci ^^ mais oui sache que oui, un poisson nage, c'est important d'en faire la réflexion et de s'en souvenir, enfin pour Bella XD n'empêche qu'elle dit vrai, les aquariums ça fait mal aux yeux un moment, enfin chez moi en tout cas. Papa Charlie, ne le brusque pas le pauvre, c'est un timide, sauf avec le feu visiblement, merci encore, à bientôt.**Uukate **Un peu de conneries ça ne fera pas de mal ^^ le chapitre est là comme tu le vois, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. **May.B ** Merci pour tout, ton livre de chevet ? Vraiment ? Waw XD pour le livre, ce ne serait pas réalisable avec cette histoire, je devrais tout reprendre de A à Z, changer les lieux, les Quileute ? Chose impossible mais merci d'avoir posé la question:) à bientôt et encore merci, j'espère continuer à te faire « rêver ». **Lizzie **Je t'en prie pour la réponse, merci de laisser une trace de ton passage. Oui enfin ils se prennent du temps pour eux, pour Renée vous êtes plusieurs à regretter que ce ne soit pas elle directement dans le tonneau, pour Charlie il faut qu'il se lance mais pour moi il fait les choses dans le bon sens après avoir attendu 17 ans le retour d'une femme, il y arrivera ^^ Chrystie si tu n'as pas de retour dans la suite c'est que non elle ne ment pas, à voir. Les bébés et l'autre, ne t'en fais pas il y a toujours des solutions, ils ont tous de l'imagination, ils trouveront bien. Tu me diras si tu parviens à lui trouver un surnom qui te convienne XD, merci à nouveau, à bientôt. **Ilonka ** Toutes mes condoléances pour ton papa, désolée d'avoir raviver certaines de tes douleurs, ça n'avait pas ce but à la base, pour Edward et Bella, ça les fera décompresser, chose dont ils ont besoin. Prends soin de toi également, biz. **MarieG ** Si tu as fait tes câlins tout va bien ^^ oui je crois que c'est bien ça, vous avez vécu le chapitre, tant mieux si les sites t'ont plu, les traumatismes sont normaux avec BellaXD. Je sais faire dans le subtil parfois lol, Bella & Charlie avancent ensemble, il serait faux de penser que seule Bella à des choses à régler, ses problèmes sont simplement davantage mis en avant comme la fic tourne autour d'elle. La Chrystie, comme le dit Ben ils ne peuvent pas gagner à chaque fois, Stanley reste la plus sotte et la plus manipulable, une ça suffit, deux ça serait trop:) Leur week-end ne pourra que leur faire du bien, tout comme sortir comme leur impose Paul, au moins il n'est pas égoïste et à l'inverse ça ne serait pas Paul ^^ Jared il cherche, il aura trouvé papa Charlie, il avait prévenu en plus. Gros bisous, merci et à très vite. **Laptitefada ** Qui ferait des bêtises ensuite ? Oh tu sais ils sont assez nombreux pour relever le défi mais l'envie n'y serait plus ou moins alors il est là et va bien, Peter, mon petit Peter il va revenir;) son voyage au fin fond du monde et loin de toute civilisation va prendre fin bientôt, reste à voir si Stanley ne va pas le rejeter, tu crois que c'est possible ? Les fins « sadiques », « méchantes » non ce n'est pas ce que je fais le plus juste quand c'est nécessaire, par contre, non je ne suis pas gentille XD et les compliments n'empêcheront rien lol. Frank reste un boulet et pas le perso que je préfère il est assez égoïste dans son genre et très maladroit, l'armée a du oublier de lui apprendre les sentiments ^^ un peu de rire ne fait jamais de mal, merci pour ta review et à bientôt. **Celine.C ** Oh cette pression que tu me mets mdr « jamais déçu avec toi » bon on va souhaiter que ça continue;) J'ai également une large préférence pour la partie 2, la première sera reprise quand j'aurai terminé, je la retravaillerai pour qu'elle corresponde mieux à ma manière d'écrire désormais, je n'aime pas la relire personnellement, alors je compte bien y remédier ^^ merci et à bientôt, bisous. **Twilight-et-the-vampire ** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt:D. **Coco ** Tu postes ta review quand tu peux, pas de soucis pour moi. Bella & Edward reviennent et ça ne pourra que être bénéfique pour eux, tout comme pour Paul, Paul qui revient à la maison, si il doit trop s'inquiéter pour l'état de Bella & Edward ça ne l'aidera en rien. Charlie & Bella laisse Renée la mégère derrière eux, du moins commencent sérieusement à le faire. Le plongeon dans l'océan... si ça peut les aider à se détendre pourquoi pas hein ? XD Frank, Frank je le cantonne au rôle « boulet » mais le vrai boulet, il aide mais avec quel finalité ? Rien de positif à chacune de ses visites, Edward l'avait prévenu que maintenant c'était lui qui s'occupait de Bella, le fait qu'il le remette à sa place c'est dans la logique, puis il fait ça bien ^^ marquer le plâtre de Paul, qui sera assez courageux pour le faire ? XD Chrystie n'est pas Stanley et ça fera des Cullen & co de trop bons manipulateurs, ça serait dommage et moins réaliste pour le coup. Jared et l'aquarium, attendons le zoo si je le fais mais il cherche et le rôle de victime lui va bien, Paul si il n'envenime pas les choses ça ne serait pas Paul, papa Charlie gagne ^^ et oui Bella & Edward avaient vraiment besoin de se retrouver, il était temps, Paul va les forcer à sortir, j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais mon Paul ? XD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt, ici ou sur fb. **Syrine ** Merci beaucoup, Chrystie est une curieuse mais pas une débile au final, la débile s'appelle Stanley. Le moment du « fourrer » ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ou moi en fait mdr ça vient tout seul avec eux c'est pratique ^^ merci, prends soin de toi également et à bientôt, bisous. **Becullen ** Oui c'est un chapitre de transition, c'est complètement ça, ils restent nécessaire ses chapitres, histoire de souffler. Chaton à la maison est un bon retour à la normale. L'impression de folie n'est pas fausse du tout, ils le sont bel et bien. Eddy & Bella ça pour s'être bien trouvé lol Charlie, Bella et le feu, ils tournent une page oui c'est bien ça. Pour le « plus de légèreté dans les prochains chapitres » je ne saurai te dire, là vous allez lire le 37 on approche de la fin de ma fiction à grand pas. Pour le moment laissons les se remettre avant la prochaine galère ^^ merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Biz. **Béatrice ** Pour Paul ne t'en fais pas, je le réconforte parfaitement lol il ne manque de rien. Pour Chrystie tu verras bien mais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas plus à en dire ou penser. Le week-end, ce n'était pas très utile d'attendre le retrait du plâtre de Paul et pas certaine qu'ils auraient tenus. Papa Charlie est un angoissé XD Paul ne se mêle pas trop des relations des autres, pour Charlie il demande ou on lui dit mais c'est pas son truc, Bella & Edward il le fait que lorsqu'il faut qu'ils pensent à eux comme pour le week-end. Paul trouvera de l'occupation, tout n'est pas raconté mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a plein de nounous à disposition. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Petite infos  A**u cas où vous vous posiez des questions, comme par exemple **les lemons,** je ne pourrai plus en faire comme j'ai pu en faire à une certaine époque, rating M = suggéré ; MA = détaillé, je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'ils ont commencé à parler des suppressions, en même temps vous ne suivez pas ma fic pour les lemons vu le peu qu'il y a XD.

_Et enfin, merci pour les alertes, mises en favoris et toutes vos reviews, prenez soin de vous, et j'espère que pour celles qui passaient bac et autres réjouissances vous avez pu l'obtenir ^^ _

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 35**

**Pov Bella**

J'étais assise sur les petites marches, il était encore tôt, ici ou comme à Forks mon café n'était jamais loin, je le posais près de moi, rabattant mon gilet, l'air était frais, pas non plus au point que je n'ai pas à cet instant un petit short en jean. Edward dormait encore, j'avais beau regarder partout il n'y avait vraiment que nous, une crique avec rien autour pour preuve le taxi avait eu du mal à trouver.

Je terminais mon café, me levais et avançais vers l'océan, bras croisés pour tenir mon gilet, j'eus un sourire de bécasse quand l'eau frôla mes orteils, vu la fraîcheur je n'allais pas me baigner tout de suite puis seule encore moins... j'avançais encore, assez pour que la vague suivante me recouvre les pieds, j'allais jusqu'à ce que mes chevilles soient recouvertes, regard toujours au sol, j'étais en pleine méditation sur le moment où l'eau repart, je crains qu'elle me pousse à la flotte, fin de la réflexion.

Je me baissais remontant ma manche, un coquillage, je me fis rire tellement je me blasais, je le gardais dans ma main refermant mon gilet, je marchais un peu, fis de grands détours quand je croisais la route de crabes, pour le moment j'en avais vu deux, je levais la tête en entendant une mouette, j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse dessus, faut que j'arrête les réflexions.

Je me remis pile devant la maison, m'asseyant sur le sable, menton sur les genoux, bras sous les jambes, pieds à se frotter pour redevenir sec, quand je serai grande, je m'achèterai une maison au bord de la plage, par ici, parce que c'est ce que je connais de plus apaisant, j'avais peut-être aussi les idées plus claires, plus calmes en dehors de mes diverses réflexions bien sûr. Je souriais en voyant Edward café en main ainsi que pour moi s'asseoir, il émerge, je posais un baiser sur sa joue sous son sourire. Waw il est de bonne humeur... je ne gâchais pas ça et ne dis mots.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, me dit-il en souriant, elle arrivera dans environ une heure et demie...

-"Elle" c'est la surprise ? Il acquiesça, tu as manigancé ?

-Oui, dit-il fièrement et non je ne te dirai rien de plus.

-J'ai rien manigancé moi, chuchotai-je.

-Ça veut juste dire que je deviens plus fourbe que toi, je riais légèrement.

-Je serai fourbe moi aussi, peut-être pas ce week-end mais je le serai...

-Si ça peut te rassurer c'est Alice la fourbe, je n'avais rien prévu non plus, elle vient juste de m'envoyer un sms, elle a dit que ça serait le dernier et que personne ne nous en enverrait, Paul compris, les bébés sont restés avec lui cette nuit.

-Il a dû être content, riais-je.

-Possible, sourit-il, il posa sa tasse vide et se leva, il alla faire comme moi et tester l'eau.

Je le regardais, ça me fit sourire qu'il fasse comme j'avais fait, les orteils ensuite avancer et marcher un peu, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, capuche de son gilet sur la tête, débardeur, je soupirais, il est beau, je soupirais à nouveau, rougis bêtement quand il me regarda, il avança vers moi avec son petit sourire en coin, ça ne calma pas mes rougissements en fait, il s'accroupit devant moi posant ses mains sur mes mollets, mon cœur s'était accéléré, soit il a une ouïe des plus fines, soit, soit je ne sais pas mais il est content d'un truc.

-Quoi ? demandai-je tout bas.

-Rien, sourit-il, c'est toi qui est toute rouge, pas moi, ça me fait me poser des questions du coup.

-Faut pas être aussi curieux, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, il ne m'aide pas... je t'ai juste trouvé beau, marmonnai-je, il échappa un rire gêné, fallait pas être curieux.

-Merci.

-Oh la ferme, il eut un rire plus franc.

Il arrêta de rire, pas de sourire et m'embrassa, je voulus faire la gueule et ne pas répondre à ses baisers ce fut trop me demander. Il recula son menton, je ré-avançais le mien pour en avoir encore. Nous finîmes par nous lever et rentrer, nous restâmes sur le large canapé, la baie vitrée restée ouverte, nous prîmes notre temps, le sentiment d'urgence de ces derniers temps avait laissé place à la tendresse. Nous nous étions ensuite installés sur un transat de la terrasse, Edward devant moi, se sentir en paix comme ça ce n'est pas une chance que l'on a tous les jours.

**Pov Paul**

Nous étions samedi après-midi, je me réveillais de ma sieste d'après manger, le temps d'émerger je tournais ma tête, lit vide, ah oui c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas là. Je me redressais, il me fallait un café.

-Fiston N°2 ! je me tournais voyant Charlie, je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? je secouais la tête négativement, il fit mine de fermer sa bouche me faisant rire nerveusement, il mima un « café » me montrant la cuisine.

Je me levais m'aidant de mes béquilles pour aller le rejoindre, je m'installais et le laissais me servir, avec Charlie, on ne peut pas lutter, il ouvrit la fenêtre me donnant, cigarettes, briquet, cendrier, médicaments et verre d'eau, il s'assit en face reprenant son journal.

-Ça va aller Charlie ? il baissa la première page me regardant au-dessus, j'échappais un rire, continue, je ne vais pas te perturber davantage, il haussa les épaules et remit son journal correctement.

Je regardais dehors en baillant comme un porc, Charlie avait allumé la radio, donc pas de silences, je pense qu'Eddy et Bella lui manquent. J'étais davantage réveillé, il le comprit puisqu'il baissa son journal tout en me regardant.

-Tu voudrais aller au cinéma ? me proposa-t-il.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Non, je t'ai dit que la nounou c'est moi ce week-end.

-C'est vrai... avec qui tu veux y aller ?

-Juste avec toi, je prendrai ton pouf.

-Nous aurons l'air malins, riais-je, il haussa les épaules, il y a quoi d'intéressant ? il me sortit une petite feuille m'énumérant tous les films par lesquels nous pourrions être intéressés, nous nous étions décidés, c'est Alice qui t'a fait ta liste ?

-Non moi, tout seul au travail, il est fier le papa Charlie, il faut partir dans combien de temps ?

-Tout dépend, il regarda l'heure, soit d'ici trente minutes le temps d'arriver et d'avoir une bonne place, soit dans un peu plus d'une heure, selon ta fatigue.

-Trente minutes c'est bon, j'ai juste un pull à me passer, il me fit un grand sourire, j'ai le temps de manger ? il se leva rapidement ouvrant le frigo, oui il me blase mais je ne dirai rien, moins de cinq minutes après j'étais en train de manger.

Et il avait bien ramener le pouf, enfin j'avais pu le convaincre de prendre son tabouret de pêche, il se plie, plus discret, nous avions pu avoir de bonne places, entre deux, je pus allonger ma jambe, j'avais eu une ration importante de pop-corn, soda et autres conneries, il craignait que j'ai faim je crois, là aussi je laisse faire, il m'avait déjà laissé marcher seul, on peut le féliciter pour ça non ?

À la fin de la séance il alla poser le tabouret dans sa voiture, enfin celle d'Eddy, je voulais prendre l'air un peu, nous n'étions quand début de soirée.

-Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?

-Je dis pas non pour des dvd, je commence à avoir fait le tour, il regarda ma jambe et mes béquilles, t'en fais pas ça ira...

-Dès que tu veux t'asseoir tu me le dis.

-Je serai un gentil fiston, raillais-je, ça le fit rire bien qu'il était inquiet tout de même.

Oui je galère avec mes béquilles pour le moment je faisais d'assez grandes enjambées, le magasin concerné n'étant pas très loin ça irait, nous étions dans les rayons, cherchez pas vous ne me trouverez pas dans le rayon « romance » je m'en tape de ces merdes mais ça vous le savez déjà, j'avais trouvé la technique, poser mon plâtre sur une partie relevé, ma cuisse supportée par les béquilles, ça le fait, faut juste ne pas bouger toutes les minutes mais je reconnais que là de sortir, prendre l'air, être ailleurs que sur le canapé ça m'allait plus que parfaitement. Charlie arriva avec bien dix dvd.

-Tu viens me demander mon avis ou tu les prends ?

-Je les prends, regarde fiston, certains nous pouvons les regarder ensemble.

-Ce soir si tu veux, bière et pizza ?

-Bière pour moi, pas pour toi mais ça me plairait bien.

-Sans alcool ? il se fit pensif, j'en ai marre de tes jus de fruit Charlie, avec Bella et Eddy je crois que vous m'avez fait goûter tout ce qui peut exister, soda aussi, allez papa Charlie, sans alcool...

-Juste ce soir, je lui fis un sourire de gamin, continuons de chercher pour le moment.

Nous étions rentrés, douchés, séparément je tiens à le préciser, merde j'ai une vie de couple avec Charlie, je l'ai déjà dit mais il faut que je m'achète une vie et sérieusement, parce que là plus le temps passe plus je me mets à flipper, ils sont de plus en plus louche, pour le moment Charlie était parti s'occuper de Hikuma et jouer avec, je retrouvais mon canapé, il m'avait manqué, je pris mes médicaments, mis ma crème, j'ai une vie des plus passionnantes je le sais, on va avancer jusqu'à l'arrivée des pizzas, Charlie installé près de moi et film en cours hein... là on mange pour le moment, on s'en fout ? On s'en fout je suis bien d'accord avec vous... l'action elle se situe à la porte d'entrée, Charlie il ne se prend plus la tête.

-Entrez ! cria-t-il, je riais comme un con, Jake... fiston N°3, tu es seul ?

-Ouais je me suis dit allons voir comment ils vont... visiblement ça va.

-Vire tes pompes et viens, dis-je, te laisse pas intimider, il se mit entre nous, pizza sur les jambes.

-Vous vous mettez bien, rit-il.

-Chutt, fit Charlie, le film, souffla-t-il, je riais le plus bas possible.

-Je suis censé m'excuser ? me chuchota Jake, je secouais la tête en riant, il est souvent comme ça ?

-De plus en plus souvent.

-Chutt, nous rîmes nerveusement nous reprenant tout aussi vite.

-Pardon Charlie, dit Jake, il le regarda de travers, OK papa Charlie je la ferme, je finis de manger, me murmura-t-il, pause clope ensuite ? j'acquiesçai.

Nous étions sur les marches devant la maison, Charlie dans son film, je n'avais pas suivi grand chose de toute façon puis Charlie il aime bien lâcher qui est le coupable avant la fin, rien de plus énervant je sais.

-Charlie bosse demain ?

-Non il joue au papa avec moi.

-Vous avez prévu quoi ?

-Rien du tout, faire ce que tu nous as vu faire en rentrant, toi ?

-Rien de prévu.

-Bah reste si Leah est OK.

-Elle était chez sa mère, je vais la prévenir.

-Fais donc.

Il partit devant la maison, je terminais ma bière sans alcool, cigarette à la main, je décrétais qu'il était temps que l'on puisse se retrouver un peu avec Jake, j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir rester ici, avec eux, alors je me devais de faire en sorte d'avancer, pour que le jour où je partirai pour de bon, j'ai le moins de regrets possible, je serai parti il y a quelques semaines, ça aurait été avec bien trop de choses en suspend. J'avais encore beaucoup à réaliser, je ne voulais pas gâcher ma chance.

-Elle t'embrasse, dit-il en se mettant près de moi, il regarda mon plâtre, il l'inspecte en fait, tes côtes ?

-Je fais ce qu'il faut, crème mise bien que je pourrai m'en passer maintenant.

-Charlie ?

-Non quand même pas, moi, comme un grand.

-D'habitude c'est Bella ?

-Ouais, elle me force.

-Oh arrête, railla-t-il, y a pire que Bella pour te mettre de la crème.

-Y a Charlie, nous rîmes bêtement, Eddy il a voulu aussi, plusieurs fois, j'ai dû le cogner pour qu'il se reprenne, Bella ça me gène, je ne suis pas en couple avec, je laisserai pas ma copine tripoter un autre.

-Ce n'est pas pareil quand ça les concerne.

-Non mais merde quoi, Jake, je me fais border, tripoter pour de la crème, Eddy veut même m'aider à m'habiller, pour ça aussi j'ai dû le cogner, ça a été pire quand Bella s'est proposée, il éclata de rire, Charlie s'y est mts aussi, c'est aussi une façon de te prévenir que je te cognerai si tu fais comme eux.

-Je ne ferai rien, rit-il, il se fit plus sérieux, ils te manquent ?

-Ils ne sont partis que hier, il me fit un petit sourire, commence pas Jake, il leva ses mains.

-Je ne dirai rien, ils reviennent demain.

-Lundi, le corrigeais-je, tôt, très tôt, Emmett va les chercher à l'aéroport et ils vont en cours.

-Ils sont motivés.

-Si ça leur permet de profiter ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ils en avaient besoin.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire mais ils seront aussi heureux que toi de te retrouver, tu sais... malgré le passé et tout, c'est bien que tu aies pu t'attacher à nouveau et à plusieurs personnes en dehors de nous, Quileute. J'ai souvent eu peur que par mes erreurs tu restes comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme tu étais plutôt, garder tes distances et avoir du mal à avoir confiance aux autres, vous quatre, famille Swan vous vous soignez ensemble, là où je ne pourrai pas forcément le faire parce que trop de temps est passé et qu'on ne peut rien y changer...

-Jake arrête là, cette discussion nous l'avons déjà eu, tu n'es pas responsable de tout et je n'ai pas eu envie d'oublier, allons juste de l'avant.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine embrouille ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y en aura pas qu'une.

-C'est vrai, sourit-il.

-Ta formation ?

-Je vais m'y remettre.

-Comment ça t'y remettre ?

-J'ai pris du retard, un peu, rien de non réparable, j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul ces derniers temps.

-Ouais bah tu vas t'y remettre et tout rattraper, rétamer les autres aussi, sinon toi aussi je te mets des coups de béquille, je vais missionner Leah qu'elle te surveille, il échappa un rire, ne ris pas nous savons tous que tu es en flippes devant elle, il grimaça, puis méfie-toi je n'ai que ça à faire pour le moment, je vais vous traquer, vous surveiller, vous faire chier, tu veux ajouter un prénom sur ma liste ?

-Si tu t'ennuies tu peux vendre du rêve à une personne en particulier, une qui n'a pas dû avoir de nouvelles depuis un moment.

-Si tu penses à l'autre je te frappe, il tua son rire.

-Nous avons tous besoin de nous défouler, organise des plans foireux, nous attendons sa maquette et maintenant que les bébés sont avec les Cullen au lycée tu es désormais le seul lien, je ne comprenais pas, Bella les a imposé à sa table.

-Pourquoi on ne me dit plus rien ? râlai-je.

-Maintenant tu sais.

-La ferme, quoi d'autre ?

Il fit le tour de chaque personne, pour certains rien de particulier, pour d'autres j'apprenais certaines choses, j'enregistrais au maximum, je leur remettrai dans la gueule au moment opportun, j'allais traquer la plupart d'entre eux au final, ça allait m'occuper.

**Pov Edward**

Il était tôt ou tard dans la nuit, nous devions rentrer, nous avions profité autant que c'était possible, nous avions un peu oublié de dormir mais étions davantage reposés, je me levais préparer le café. Je retournais dans la chambre, je m'arrêtais, un sourire très con je le reconnais, ça me rappelait notre premier week-end, j'étais dans la même situation, Bella dormait, je ramenais le café et nous étions à peu de partir, je m'avançais, m'assis sur le rebord du lit après avoir posé les tasses, comme à notre premier week-end, elle dormait sur le ventre. Je poussais ses cheveux de son visage, j'embrassais sa joue, son omoplate ma main dans son dos, j'allais près de son oreille.

-Mon ange... réveille-toi, je dus le répéter avant qu'elle ne s'éveille, je lui fis un sourire, café, je lui montrais du doigt.

-Câlin, le café doit être trop chaud de toute façon, murmura-t-elle, enfin je décryptais, elle se releva sur ses avant-bras, passant ses mains sur son visage avant de se décaler, je m'assis contre les coussins, elle se mit à moitié sur moi, je caressais sa tête commençant à boire mon café, mon autre main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne te rendors pas mon ange, elle secoua la tête négativement, je reposais ma tasse à moitié vide, ou pleine comme vous voulez, je me baissais, son visage dans mon cou, je jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux lui caressant ses côtes doucement de l'autre.

-Le taxi arrive dans longtemps ?

-Un peu plus d'une heure, nous pourrons dormir un peu dans l'avion.

-Il me tarde de partir en vacances avec toi, d'avoir plus que deux jours, d'avoir le temps de traîner sans se dire à peine arrivé « il faut rentrer ».

-Bientôt nous nous relaierons au volant de la Shelby, sac dans le coffre, sur les routes, à rencontrer des gens étranges, elle pouffa, à manger dans des restaurants de route qui nous laisseront sceptique, des chambres d'hôtel miteuses et nous serons heureux, elle eut un rire.

-Je prendrai un canif, commence pas à vouloir soupirer, on gravera nos noms dans des endroits dissimulés.

-Je prendrai le canif, elle pouffa, tu auras de quoi faire des photos, il faudra pleins de souvenirs à se créer avec personne pour me dire « Eddy je te prends ta Bella » elle rit nerveusement, là j'aurai la paix, elle se redressa m'embrassa en souriant et mit son dos contre mon torse, café froid ça te tente ? Elle manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse, ça peut être un souvenir mon ange, le jour où Bella a craché du café sur les draps blancs, on le prendra en photo.

-Tais-toi, rit-elle, laisse-moi me concentrer.

-Tu peux en faire d'autres si tu veux, je me tais, je le fis à l'aide de mon café, riant intérieurement.

Elle le but rapidement pour ne pas prendre de risques, au cas où elle se mette à être fourbe ma tasse fut rapidement posée près de la sienne, elle se leva s'habillant rapidement me forçant à faire la même, ma main dans la sienne elle ouvrit la baie vitrée nous fit sortir et grimpa sur mon dos.

-Il fait nuit, j'ai peur, je riais moqueur, j'allais vers la lumière la laissant allumer, c'est toujours aussi flippant amour, je serrai ses cuisses nous ramenant vers l'eau, amour ne déconne pas, l'avion ne nous attendra pas.

-Je ne vais pas te jeter à l'eau, dis au revoir à l'océan, je la reposais au sol.

-Tu es sous quelle substances ?

-Aucune, riais-je, je relevais le bas de nos jeans.

-Nous vivons près du même océan tu le sais ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Tu sais certains profiterez de ce moment pour faire des câlins, voire plus...

-Non tu m'as trop épuisé, dis-je des plus sérieux, fou rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche, bref dis au revoir, je levais ma main faisant « au revoir », je pris sa main nous avançant, elle est froide pour information, dis-le lui correctement.

**Pov Bella**

-Au revoir Ô toi océan et merci pour tout, je lui fis même un salut militaire, il me prendra plus au sérieux, Edward, pas l'océan, quoi que...

-Et c'est moi qui suis sous substance après ?

-Tu m'as dit de le faire, riais-je.

-Et tu ferais tout ce que je pourrai te dire.

-Je suis tout à fait disposée à le faire.

-Va dans l'eau.

-Non ça non mais je suis tout à fait disposée à te regarder le faire, tu m'as l'air motivé cette nuit-matin.

-Cette quoi ?

-C'est pour que tout le monde comprenne.

-Il n'y a que toi et moi, rit-il.

-Que tu penses, que tu penses... dis-je songeuse, et si un psychopathe c'est introduit dans la maison et qu'il nous attend nous faisons quoi ?

-Allons lui dire bonjour ! Il me mit sur son épaule nous ramenant à l'intérieur, bonjour, Edward Cullen, il me tourna pour que je puisse voir le salon, oui j'ai surveillé dehors, Bella Swan, si tu es là montre-toi, nous te promettons de crier et de flipper, il ferma la baie vitrée la fermant à clé, on va tout vérifier histoire de bien être sûr et de ne pas se laisser surprendre.

-Si c'est vrai nous aurons l'air malin, je suis oui toujours sur son épaule.

-Si c'est vrai tu nous auras porté la poisse, tu sais l'angoisse avec tes idées, les deux sont forcément liés je m'en passais bien, je riais nerveusement, salle de bains, rien, il me tourna, regarde tu as laissé ta crème, je la récupérais quand il se baissa, tout est assez propre ?

-Oui, riais-je.

Nous fîmes bien le tour, nous en étions à la cuisine, il m'avait changé d'épaule également, il refit du café, tout était prêt et le taxi n'allait pas non plus tarder, il ouvrit le frigo me tournant dedans.

-Edward arrête ! je riais connement.

-Propre aussi ?

-Oui, riais-je, laisse-moi le fermer maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas prise d'un TOC ? je riais encore plus.

-Non.

-Waw tu m'impressionneras toujours, il me laisse le fermer m'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

-T'es con.

-Et c'est un plaisir de l'être, rit-il, ne bouge pas.

J'attendis, le café serait bientôt prêt, il revint sacs à l'entrée, nos vestes, il nous servit le café m'interdisant de descendre, il nettoya, rangea, me mit même mes chaussures, il resta face à moi, selon l'horloge encore une vingtaine de minutes.

-Je propose que au minimum une fois par mois on se fasse un week-end, dit-il, qu'on pense à nous, juste nous en attendant nos vacances, là nous allons rentrer et nous connaissant avec Paul nous allons redevenir chiants...

-Je ne peux que te dire oui pour les week-ends, pour Paul nous allons faire comme il l'a demandé prendre du temps pour nous, refaire nos sorties, dormir certains soirs dans notre chambre, je me dis que si Embry voire les trois bébés dorment avec lui au moins nous serons tranquilles et à ce moment là autant aller à la villa, passer du temps là-bas.

-Ça me va, remettons un peu d'ordre, pour nous.

-Pour nous, nous nous sourîmes nous prenant dans les bras.

J'eus une certaine haine envers le taxi qui klaxonna, d'une il était là, de deux il avait interrompu nos baisers, encore un connard de plus, ça y est le week-end est terminé cette fois c'est sûr...

J'aurai pu être triste de partir, ressentir davantage de peine on dira mais avec Edward nous étions tout de même contents de rentrer, nous aurons juste à faire attention à ne pas nous perdre.

Dans l'avion nous avions pu dormir un peu, à l'arrivée nous retrouvions Emmett tout sourire, il nous fit des câlins, nous ne sommes partis que deux jours mais comme nous sommes un peu con dans la famille nous avions trouvé le moyen de nous faire un micro-traumatisme, il mit un point d'honneur à prendre notre sac et nous emmena prendre le petit-déjeuner sur Port Angeles, les cours commenceraient dans un peu plus d'une heure.

-Bronzer ? Prendre un peu de couleur c'était non ?

-Nous n'avons pas eu du 30° Emmett, répondit Edward.

-Vous n'avez pas une trop sale gueule, nous dit-il après observation.

-Merci Emmett, dis-je, toi non plus tu n'as pas une sale gueule.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant, je fais ma vieille fille hier soir, je me suis couché à quoi... hum 22h je crois, Rose fait un peu la gueule du coup.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas venu ? demanda Edward.

-Elle voulait mais faire la gueule une partie de la nuit et tout tenter pour me réveiller sans que ça marche ça fatigue...

-Comment tu peux savoir ? demandai-je.

-Parce que j'ai fait semblant de dormir, sourit-il, du coup je sais les insultes qu'elle a pu me sortir, y a un large choix, nous rîmes bêtement, ce matin j'ai tenté de la réveiller, elle m'a dit « Démerde-toi et ramène-les moi » complètement endormie, ça va être ambiance aujourd'hui, rit-il, je la mâterai la blonde, dit-il complètement sérieux, oh Bella me sort pas ton « c'est une femme pas un objet », des trucs de féministes à la con.

-Je n'allais rien dire en fait.

-Le stress désolé, nous nous moquâmes, mangez et fermez-là.

Nous le fîmes non parce qu'il l'avait dit mais nous avions faim ou Emmett avait faim nous ne voulions pas le déconcentrer, il y a des choses qui sont sacrées.

-Vous n'avez rien raté de particulier, je grimaçais, il avait la bouche pleine, il me fit un sourire toute bouffe sur les dents, il m'écœure, je regardais dehors sous son rire de nourriture, si ça existe...

-Avale Emmett, soupira Edward, tu commences à me dégoûter.

-Il commence seulement ? demandai-je à Edward impressionnée.

-J'ai de l'expérience avec lui, sourit-il, je l'ai vu faire pire. Tu le verras faire pire.

-Je m'en fais un devoir, ajouta Emmett, je riais blasée, tu pourrai me regarder au moins.

-Non, dis-je en regardant Edward, nous nous sourîmes, pourquoi c'est Emmett au fait qui est venu nous chercher ? Il y a du monde pourtant.

-Il les a tous contraint avec je ne sais quoi.

-Ils sont faibles.

-Je le répéterai, dit Emmett.

-Je dirai à Rose que tu as fait semblant de dormir, non je ne le regarde pas, il va être chiant c'est ça ?

-Oui, sourit Edward, Rose aussi, ça va contrarier Ali', Ali' contrariée ça va aller sur Jasper, Jasper arrivera à plomber le moral de Ben et Angie.

-Une journée normale en fait.

-Une journée des plus normales, nous appellerons Paul à la pause.

-Oui oui oui, dis-je tout sourire, demande à ton frère comment il va.

-Si pas de messages c'est qu'il va bien, dit Emmett.

-Demande lui s'il vient bien de s'adresser directement à son chef...

-Emmett tu viens de faire ça ? je regardais Edward de profil, il a un sourire de petit con.

-Oui, mais jamais ça n'a été interdit dans le protocole.

-Dis-lui qu'aujourd'hui c'est comme ça, il lui répéta.

-Vous devriez partir plus souvent en week-end.

-Nous allons le faire, dit Edward.

-Bella on peut faire une pause ? me demanda Emmett, je le regardais enfin.

-Oui ça ne te coûtera qu'un peu de fierté.

-Tout ce que tu veux, je lui fis un sourire ravie, il est moins ravi pour le coup, Bella c'est trop abrupt.

-Putain Emmett, dit Edward, « abrupt », je riais levant mon pouce discrètement à Emmett.

-Non c'est naturel.

-Abrupt ? répéta Edward.

-Abrupt mon frère, ne doutes pas autant de moi ça devient insultant, ouais bon je suis d'accord ça peut choquer mais faudra t'y faire, je ne t'ai jamais entendu le dire non plus pas pour autant que j'en serai... ouais bon toi ça serait normal, quoi que depuis quand tu n'as pas pris ta tête du mec pensif dans son bouquin ?

-Longtemps, dit Edward, je vise les résumés maintenant.

-Avant, me dit Emmett, il était souvent dans sa chambre ou dans le salon avec un livre, même au lycée, tu lisais vraiment ?

-Bah oui, rit-il.

-Oui oui Bella tu es la responsable, me dit Emmett, en fait on échange nos personnalités petit frère.

-Non quand même pas, dis-je, Emmett me regarda de travers, tiens je vais conduire ta Jeep, clé ! je tendis ma main, s'il hésita et fit la gueule, il me les donna, être chef c'est bien.

-Bella déconne pas avec ma voiture...

-Pour qui tu me prends ? C'est comme si tu conduisais ma Shelby.

-Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait.

-C'est vrai, dis-je narquoise, Edward l'a déjà fait et plusieurs fois, Edward se moque, si nous prenions tranquillement la route, il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser l'engin, Emmett il a arrêté de respirer, sergent ?

-Sergent est inquiet.

-La confiance règne à ce que je vois.

-J'ai confiance en toi pour beaucoup de choses, pour mes jouets moins, je plissais mes yeux, je n'abîme pas tes jouets, n'abîme pas les miens, il regarda Edward.

-Edward n'est pas mon jouet !

-En fait je le supplie du regard pour qu'il te fasse changer d'avis.

-Il ne marche pas, ton regard, dit Edward, je pensais aussi que tu disais que j'étais son jouet et ça m' allait bien, mon ange, je pouffais, en voiture...

Nous avions un Emmett qui faisait la gueule mais qui tint à payer, nous l'avions remercier, et un couple un peu con qui ricane de ses malheurs, il doit regretter d'avoir autant insisté pour venir nous chercher.

Je démarrais, criant comme la première fois que je l'avais fait, c'est impressionnant et j'ai peur aussi, je m'installais confortablement, assis on est bien dedans, on s'en fout mais en fait je perds du temps en attendant que le courage revienne...

-Bella...

-Oui c'est moi et toi tu es Emmett ! Edward c'est le joli garçon à l'arrière.

-« Joli garçon » tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? j'accélérais en fixant Emmett, OK, OK, c'est un bon choix, dit-il nerveux.

-Moi ça me va.

-Toi tout te va tant que c'est Bella, railla-t-il, je mis un nouveau coup d'accélérateur, il marmonna regardant par sa fenêtre.

Je m'étais lancée, je ne dirai pas que j'étais rassurée mais j'avais la sensation d'être dans un espèce de tank et que le premier sur la route à me faire chier je pourrai l'écraser, le piétiner, lui ruiner sa voiture sans rien n'avoir à craindre, je riais toute seule à chaque fois que je m'imaginais le faire, ce qui arriva régulièrement. Je me garais sur le bas côté.

-Amour tu veux conduire ? Échangeons !

-J'ai dit oui à condition que... Il s'arrêta et râla, tout ce que tu veux chef.

-Et bien voilà, souriais-je, amour échangeons, fais-nous faire un petit tour !

Il alla plus vite que moi, il stressa Emmett plus que moi, n'étant pas complètement mesquine je lui laisserai la Shelby, je sais être bonne envers mes sergents n'en doutez jamais... jamais ! Je le dis deux fois pour que être sûre que ça vous marque. Jamais. Là maintenant j'en suis certaine.

Nous avions pu atteindre le parking quand Edward décréta qu'il avait assez fait flipper Emmett et que j'avais assez ri, nous les avions tous retrouvés, en avance sur le parking, les bébés avaient pris le pli et oui Rose en veut à Emmett.

-Rose, dit Edward, tu es de mauvaises humeur, je ris, intérieurement, Emmett l'insulte, intérieurement, voyez comme nos réactions sont semblables.

-Je ne veux même pas en parler.

-Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Edward.

-Ali' merci pour ta surprise, dis-je.

-Mon jumeau seul sur un cheval ça donne quoi ? mon rire fut plus compliqué à retenir.

-Il s'en est bien sorti.

-C'est un mensonge, dit Edward, Rose ?

-Toi au moins tu es attentionné, le moche c'est toujours, souvent, le mieux à choisir.

-Il n'est pas moche, dis-je mauvaise.

-Il l'était.

-Je l'étais, je riais en regardant Edward, il se rapprocha de mon oreille, je vais être chiant mon ange.

-Tu l'es déjà si ça peut te rassurer.

-C'est le cas, il me vola un baiser, moi j'abandonnais et le laisser jouer, Rose qu'est-ce que mon frère a fait ?

-Pourquoi vous ne repartiriez pas en week-end ? nous demanda Emmett, aujourd'hui.

-Moi je suis contente de les retrouver, dit Rose froidement.

-Toi quoi que je dise tu seras en désaccord avec moi.

-Rose est caporal au fait, balança Edward comme si de rien n'était.

-Elle quoi ? demanda Emmett.

-Je suis soldat, rit Ali', je monterai en grade.

-Ali' toi je m'en fous, dit Emmett, Bella ?

-Ali' vient d'être promut sergent, dis-je, Emmett me tua d'un regard, Edward est mon chef.

-Je vais peut-être aller me coucher, soupira Emmett, Jasper tu ne dis rien ? Les bébés ?

-Nous sommes de simples soldats, dit Embry, nous on ne la ramène pas.

-Edward et Bella sont à fond, rit Jasper, Rose veut te frapper, moi je l'aime bien ce début de journée, mon Ali' félicitation !

-Merci ! elle le couvrit de bisous, puis moi ensuite, j'aime mon début de journée, sergent alors que je ne fous rien, nous rîmes tous.

-Je suis quelque chose ? demanda Ben.

-Tu es Ben, dis-je, c'est déjà quelque chose, non défini mais c'est un début, tu as souvent répété que non, tu ne seras pas sous mes ordres.

-Un vrai chef ne laisserait pas le choix.

-Un vrai chef évite de s'entourer de boulet, un vrai chef sait de qui s'entourer, un vrai chef...

-La ferme, me dit-il mauvais, ils rirent moqueur, je riais de fierté de ma répartie, faut que je me détendes.

-Dire que nous avons un Q.G est que tu seras le seul à ne pas le connaître.

-Genre tu as un Q.G, railla-t-il, faut pas t'enflammer non plus.

-Pourtant il existe bien, dit Angie, les bébés le confirmèrent.

-Question, dit Emmett, nous sommes sergent avec Jasper et nous ne l'avons jamais vu.

-Ces derniers mois tu as souvent régressé, dis-je.

-Moi non, dit Jasper, c'est quoi la raison pour moi ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, silence maintenant.

-Pourtant il existe depuis des mois, dit Quil, il nous tourna le dos, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une boulette.

-Des mois ? demanda Emmett, je soupirais, dis-le si je t'emmerdes, je le regardais.

-Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

-Je remarque que en effet tu ne t'entoures que des doués, railla Ben, je riais nerveusement.

-Allons-y, dis-je, c'est l'heure !

-En fait non, dit Ali', il reste bien 10 minutes, chef, si vous voulez vous avez le droit de décider de l'heure qu'il est, alors il est l'heure ! dit-elle joyeusement.

-Je te compte deux boulets, me dit Ben, en quelques minutes, dure réalité.

-Continue et je leur demande à tous de te tomber dessus...

-Parce que tu crois qu'avec la trahison que tu viens de leur faire ils vont t'écouter ?

-S'il s'agit de te mettre à poil sur le parking, je suis sûre que oui, ils le regardèrent tous en souriant.

-Angie je te rappelle que nous sommes en couple et que tu es légèrement possessive.

-Oui mais il faut croire que ce matin je suis d'humeur partageuse... fouteuse de merde aussi, dit-elle songeuse.

-Je me ferai mon équipe, dit Ben, les Quileute je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas contre.

-Toi leur chef ? rit Edward.

-Ou Paul, il lui faut de l'occupation, ils aiment les défis, mon but ultime vous ralliez tous, sauf toi, me dit-il dédaigneux, dans notre équipe.

-Nous ne lâcherons pas Bella, dit Embry, Seth et Embry le confirmèrent.

-Je ne lâche pas ma Belly ! dit Angie.

-Elle est plus tarée que les Quileute, dit Jasper, eux leurs idées seraient réfléchies, moins inquiétantes, sans vouloir te vexer Bella.

-Je te dirai ça plus tard, riais-je, Emmett ? Je me mis face à lui, lui faisant une tête de traumatisée, tu vas rester avec moi ? Câlin ? je le serrai contre moi tentant de le faire balancer de gauche à droite, Rose ? Ali' ? Elles resteraient rien que pour les filatures.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis bien tenté d'aller du côté des gagnants, j'enfonçais mes ongles autant que je pouvais, vous savez contre une veste en cuir je ne peux pas grand chose, il faudra me convaincre, je m'écartais vexée.

-Mon ange, reviens voir ton chef, j'allais dans ses bras, pense au bizutage qu'ils lui feront, Rose pourrait le faire rester, elle aura des arguments, Rose sinon pourquoi tu es contrariée ? j'entendis Emmett soupirer, nous pouvons peut-être t'apporter des réponses...

-Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure mon petit Eddy.

-Maintenant même si tu veux, il m'embrassa la joue et alla vers elle partant un peu plus loin.

-Emmett alors besoin d'être encore convaincu ? demandai-je.

-Avec Jared, Paul, Jake, Sam, Kim, Ben tu crois pouvoir me faire peur longtemps ?

-Paul vit avec nous, méfie-toi que ça ne te retombe pas dessus, il se rapprocha de moi.

-Il va balancer c'est ça ?

-C'est possible... souriais-je.

Il alla vers eux, chuchotant à l'oreille d'Edward qui fit moins le malin pour le coup, chantage en cours, merde, Edward resta avec Rose, le sourire fut pour Emmett.

-Tu reviens au point de départ, me dit-il, allons en cours maintenant que ton plan a capoté, il partit devant avec Ben.

Je pris le sac d'Edward, le mien et avançais, Edward avait abandonné son plan, Rose rejoignit Emmett.

-Il t'a menacé de quoi ?

-De balancer des dossiers.

-Si tu me les racontais tu pourrais reprendre.

-Il faut que nous gardions des petites choses pour nous.

-Ils sont si horribles ? Il regarda ailleurs, je vais prendre ça pour un « tu n'as même pas idée ».

-Je le coincerai autrement, des dossiers j'en ai aussi.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur ta lancée ?

-Tu veux que nous appelions Paul ?

-Nous avions dit à la pause, il doit dormir, tu veux changer de sujet, ce n'est pas très subtile.

-C'est qui ton chef déjà ? je riais nerveusement mais ne la ramenais pas davantage, n'empêche je veux savoir c'est quoi le dossier.

La pause arriva rapidement, échafauder des plans avec Edward pendant les heures de cours ça permet de faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Nous nous mîmes à l'écart avec Edward, il me laissa la primeur, comme ça s'il dort encore ça sera à moi de me faire envoyer chier, c'est normal d'espérer que c'est ce qu'il fera ? Nous fûmes plus que contents de pouvoir nous parler, mon papa était là, nous attendrions malgré tout ce soir pour le retrouver, sa sieste n'était pas calée avec l'heure où nous mangeons. Il allait bien, nous aussi, mon père en était plus que heureux. Nous enchaînâmes avec Esmée et Carlisle, j'envoyais un sms à Sue, à tous en fait, j'avais le droit maintenant. Le reste de ma matinée fut occupée à répondre aux sms mais je prenais des notes aussi, j'avais développé une faculté impressionnante, être concentrée sur deux choses, non en fait, quand un décrochait du cours l'autre notait, quand c'était Edward et moi nous... là n'est pas la question, tout ça pour dire que pour comprendre un cours il fallait prendre nos notes à tous les deux, on travaille à domicile.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions rentrés rapidement, Paul avait eu des câlins, il avait fait la gueule, Charlie lui avait apprécié, quand je dis câlin c'est surtout Bella qui les a donné, mes parents étaient passés nous avions pu manger ensemble, nous en étions à nous préparer pour dormir, du moins s'allonger dans notre canapé-lit.

-Paul, Paul, Paul, chantonna Bella en arrivant, tube de crème à la main, amour déshabille-le !

-« Amour » il ne va déshabiller personne, dit froidement Paul, la crème je peux le faire.

-Il n'a laissé personne le toucher, dit Charlie.

-Les filles non plus ? demandai-je.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de le montrer, bien que là ça va mais je ne sais pas c'est pas une fierté, après tu me laisses tranquille ? demanda-t-il à Bella.

-Oui, dit-elle tout sourire.

-Et toi Eddy ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu ne veux intervenir avant qu'elle me tripote, me caresse, non ? Charlie non plus ? Ça vous pose toujours aucun problèmes, nous répondîmes « non », ça aurait été étonnant... fais ça vite petite chose.

La crème était surtout nécessaire pour le dos, l'avant il le faisait, à regarder il n'y avait plus grand chose, c'était surtout notre côté psychopathe qui nous faisait continuer, j'allais préparer la serviette pour Paul, ça, ça le soulage réellement.

-Tu pourrais au moins pouffer ou rougir, voire les deux.

-Non ça serait crade dans ce genre de moment, grimaça-t-elle.

-Paul, commençai-je, continue et c'est moi qui te mets la crème.

Il la ferma, Bella put pouffer et rougir mais pas pour Paul, nous reprîmes notre routine, Charlie avec nous, bols de céréales, nous les essayons toutes, bien sûr pour Bella seules celles au chocolat comptent, film en route, j'avais bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient lâchés pendant le week-end, j'étais plus que satisfait que Jake ait pu passer du temps avec lui, j'étais peut-être plus à même de trouver du positif dans tout ça.

**Pov Paul**

Nous connaissons tous des moments de solitudes, des moments où on se dit que nous aurions dû resté coucher. J'étais dans un de ces moments, milieu d'après-midi, Charlie et moi dans sa voiture.

-Notre première patrouille fiston N°2, il est content. Je le sens moyen.

-Tu vas nous faire tourner sur Forks ?

-J'en suis le shérif...

-Pour leur plus grand malheur mais plus sérieusement, ne me regarde pas de travers, riais-je, j'ai l'impression d'être avec ta fille une moustache en plus, bref, la Stanley pourrait nous repérer.

-Mais non, râla-t-il, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, il me donna un sac, je l'ouvris. Quand je dis que j'aurai dû rester couché... mets tes accessoires, j'en ai d'autres en réserve.

-Charlie, soupirais-je, j'eus un rire de blasé, soyons fous après tout.

Je baissais le pare-soleil de mon côté, je me collais ma moustache, ma perruque bouclée et mis mes lunettes de soleil, j'osais regarder Charlie, notre fou rire fut violent, davantage pour moi mais peu importait, il insista pour nous prendre en photo, nous avions tout à l'identique parce que évidement j'avais une veste de flic. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour nous reprendre.

-Tu es moi en plus jeune, rit-il, oh on va passer au lycée à la sortie des cours tu veux ?

-Te dire non me ferait trop de peine, allons bosser papa Charlie.

Je pus voir papa Charlie à l'œuvre, il aime mettre des contraventions enfin ça dépend à qui, en fait il est plutôt réglo, nous allâmes nous faire une planque sur une route, ce fut long.

-Sinon parfois il y a des voitures qui passent ?

-Oui, rit-il, le peu qui passent c'est course poursuite à la clé, tu vas en avoir une obligatoirement, tu t'accrocheras, je fus plein d'espoir quand une voiture arriva et qu'il s'amusa avec son radar, il est contrarié, il a dû nous repérer.

-Ou il fait attention... il me regarda désabusé, OK Charlie, nous savons tous que souvent il y a les flics ici.

-Je vous ai pratiquement tous flashés, je riais nerveusement.

-Je n'ai rien reçu, je le fatigue, tu aurais pu.

-Non, tais-toi une voiture arrive. Ce fut un nouvel échec.

-Charlie, je veux une course poursuite alors je vais faire ma balance... comme je t'ai dit nous connaissons pratiquement tous cet endroit, même les bébés, même Sue, j'aurai toujours pas de contraventions ?

-Pas si tu parles.

Je fis ma balance, tant que la contravention ne nous concerne pas tout va bien, je lui indiquais un passage environ 20 km plus loin et le fis bien se planquer, je le prévenais qu'il allait devoir être à fond, il est prêt vu sa tête, il ne me regarde plus, son radar dans la main, l'autre sur le volant, pied près à accélérer, moi je m'accroche et je ris nerveusement.

Et ça arriva, sirène à fond, dérapage à la con de sa part, il est complètement taré, la voiture fut rapidement rattrapée, je découvrais Charlie le shérif qui a oublié de sourire, au moins ce n'était personne que je connaissais, ça aurait été bien plus amusant pourtant. J'oublierai de dire que j'ai donné l'info en espérant qu'il tombe sur Bella, sa propre fille, il fera une syncope mais ça sera bien, j'allais même la pister pour m'assurer de ne pas rater ce moment, je m'ennuie je vous l'ai déjà dit. Contravention, rappel à l'ordre et il revint tout sourire.

-Ça va tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas je me suis cramponné, j'étais prêt, allez retournons nous planquer, je le sens que tu en as envie, laisse-le prendre un peu plus de distance, une vraie course poursuite.

-Tu ne voudrais pas être flic ?

-Toujours non Charlie, je serai du genre gros con.

-Justement !

-Violent aussi, je serai adepte du passage des menottes dans la violence, gueule écrasée sur le capot.

-S'il est résistant... Les gardes à vues ? Je suis sûr que tu aimerais, tu es vicieux tu saurais vite voir quand quelqu'un ment.

-Ouais mais non Charlie, flic... je serai corrompu, je le regardais, plus que toi, beaucoup plus que toi.

-D'un côté je me dis que vu que des femmes te mettent la raclée tu ne devrais pas être si violent, il rit, seul.

-Ce sont des femmes Charlie, je ne vais pas te le répéter cinquante fois, tiens la prochaine fois montre comment tu fais, parce que tu te moques mais en attendant tu ne fais rien d'autre.

-Ne soit pas contrarié, rit-il.

-Tu y passeras quand même, tu ne le fais pas tu te rases la moustache.

-Non.

-Tu fais acteur porno Charlie, je fus le seul à rire, je ne suis pas le seul à le dire, la moustache c'est bien pour un déguisement... tu as déjà été sans moustache ?

-Oui, dit-il contrarié.

-Même à la naissance ? demandai-je étonné, nous nous posons tous la question, nous avons même passé une soirée dessus, Charlie, riais-je, je lui donnais un petit coup de coude, dis-moi quand tu as été sans moustache, allez en dehors de l'adolescence voire de tes jeunes années, un jour, tu as été sans ? Il regarda la route, prêt à flasher quelqu'un, l'air franchement mauvais, ah merde jamais, dis-je sur un ton impressionné, avec Jake nous savions que tu l'avais déjà à l'époque mais jamais ? Jamais ? Je me remis à rire.

-Non, jamais.

-Faut jamais dire jamais, riais-je, tu la raseras ta moustache, il me regarda de travers, il y a une voiture qui arrive, elle arrive vite... je m'accrochais et il fut reparti bien énervé, j'étais satisfait de mon truc et en plus j'ai percé un grand mystère, il m'en reste quelques uns à faire...

**Pov Bella**

Fin de cours, je fus étonné de voir mon papa, nous étions les premiers avec Edward à le rejoindre.

-Papa tout va bien ? je saluais rapidement son coéquipier, je m'étais redressée il avait je ne sais pas, un truc que je ne sentais pas, Edward se remit droit puis eut un fou rire mais vraiment, il était à l'arrière de la voiture, papa ?

-Je voulais voir comment ça allait, nous regardâmes Edward, il pleure de rire, fiston ? il ne se calma pas davantage. Je m'inquiète souvent pour lui vous savez.

-P'pa, mimai-je, c'est qui ? je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui désigner son collègue.

-Je ne t'ai pas présentée, je me baissais évitant de le regarder, ma fille Bella, mon collègue et bien c'est amusant il s'appelle Charlie.

-Ah, traduction « ce n'est pas si drôle », « ça ne m'arrange pas », je lui serrai la main rapidement sans trop le regarder, je fus contente de me redresser et surtout de voir Emmett arriver avec Jasper, j'allais les voir, ils sont inquiets vu leur tête, y a un mec bizarre avec mon père et Edward il... je ne sais pas.

-C'est un mec qui l'a arrêté ? demanda Emmett.

-Non un collègue mais il me mets mal à l'aise, chuchotai-je, ils allèrent voir, j'allais avec Edward, amour je crois que mon père est avec un pervers... il explosa de rire devant même se pencher pour se tenir le ventre, je m'appuyais au coffre, bras croisés, hors de question que je retourne là-bas, il me débecte. Les filles arrivèrent, je restais là où j'étais, amour lui avait ses coudes sur le coffre regardant dans la voiture, avec la grille je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut voir, on rentre ?

-Pourquoi ? il se retint de rire.

-Je veux rentrer en fait, il se redressa.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Tu as vu sa tête ? dis-je en me penchant vers lui,il me... j'eus un frisson de dégoût.

-Poupée ? je me penchais pour voir mon père, Charlie va venir manger ce soir, je fronçais les sourcils, lui mima mon "non" en le suppliant, il sortit de la voiture venant devant moi, poupée ?

-Ah non hein, je ne suis pas chiante papa, mais ça là, dis-je en montrant le pervers dans la voiture, ça c'est non, je ne mange pas avec toi.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Il est gentil.

-Non papa, il...

-Elle trouve qu'il a une tête de pervers, dit Edward doucement dans mon dos.

-Puis même ce soir on mange à la villa.

-Ah bon ? ils me le demandèrent en même temps, Edward se prit un coup de coude.

-Mes parents nous attendent c'est vrai, mentit-il.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient contre que je vienne avec lui, dit papa.

-Papa... pitié.

-Charlie, je baissais ma tête regardant ailleurs, c'est le pervers, à quelle heure je dois venir ce soir ?

-Putain, soufflai-je. Il est sortit de la voiture et me regarde au-dessus du toit.

-Bella, me dit-il le pervers, tu aimes les gâteaux ? Je ne pus que le regarder, pervers et il ne s'en cache pas, connard et personne ne réagit, je l'ai inventé ou quoi ? Je l'avais assez regardé, 2 secondes, je les cuisine moi-même, je dus fermer les yeux imaginant l'aliment secret, ils sont à la crème. J'ai la gerbe.

-Poupée réponds, me dit doucement mon père.

-Je ne serai pas là, désolée, dis-je rapidement, je fis un bisou à mon père et pris la main d'Edward, il me fout les jetons, soufflai-je à mon père, je nous fis partir vers la voiture, connard, gâteau à la crème, connard, je t'en foutrais moi.

-Bella ?

-Mais qu'il me lâche le... j'arrêtais d'avancer et m'auto-blaser, c'est un connard, dis-je, je me retournais, un plâtre... bien sûr connard ça ne peut que être toi, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, j'avançais, il rentra dans la voiture et ferma sa portière à clé, mon père monta s'enfermant à son tour, Paul baissa sa fenêtre me sortant un « à ce soir ! »ils partirent aussi, tu avais compris c'est ça ?

-Mon ange, rit-il, comment tu as pu ne pas le reconnaître ?

-Moi je trouve que des boulets avec LE chef des boulets, ça le fait, railla Ben, nous allons tous venir manger ce soir chez Charlie.

-Pourquoi tu t'invites ?

-Ton père l'a fait.

-Bella, rit Emmett, tu m'as convaincu, je reste, ça me manquerait trop.

Je pris une flopée de moqueries, j'avais un stock pour dirons-nous plusieurs semaines, il fallait que je me reprennes et que je fasse de mon pire, ça les calmerait tous.

Nous allâmes dans un parc pour changer, oui bien sûr qu'ils se sont tous lâchés et moqués, je préfère quand ça tombe sur Ben, Jared, Jake. Je leur ferai payer à tous.

Le soir chez mon père j'avais traîné avant de descendre à table, Paul le connard était tellement fier de lui, je riais mais sans que personne ne voit et ne l'entende, j'avais eu envie de le frapper quand il me demande d'en bas des marches de venir chercher ses «gâteaux», remarque, Edward est en bas, je me décidais à les rejoindre, ils étaient trop pour que je puisse me défendre, je pris une grande inspiration, en arrivant je ne sus si je devais rire ou pleurer, ils avaient tous revêtu, perruque, moustache, lunette de soleil, parents inclus, Sue également. Ils les gardèrent tout le repas insistèrent pour faire des photos avec moi.

**Pov Edward**

Bella est contrariée, je riais nerveusement, nous étions déjà dans notre film avec Charlie, Charlie et Charlie, oui nous avons gardés nos accessoires, je le paierais cher j'en suis conscient mais comment je pourrai passer à côté de ça ? J'aurai des remords. Charlie, le vrai, était entre nous, Paul bien trop motivé pour l'énerver, notait sur papier ce que nous devions faire.

-Poupée, dit Charlie, étant avec Paul des Charlie, nous répétions tous les deux le « poupée », elle ne releva pas la tête mais échappa un rire se refaisant sérieuse en deux secondes, nous la regardions tous les trois, tu ne veux pas venir ? Le jeu répéter tout ce que dit Charlie.

-Non, je fais mes devoirs au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqués.

-Surprenant.

-Vous allez me rendre folle à tout répéter en 3 fois.

-En fait, dit Paul, ce n'est répété que deux fois mais dit trois fois, oui oui nous sommes des chieurs avec Charlie on l'a répété, elle passa ses mains sur son visage, toujours sans nous regarder.

-Paul tu devrais prendre tes médicaments et dormir, papa tu devrais aller te coucher, Edward le complexe d'œdipe je ne l'ai pas, tu me colles juste des migraines, tous les trois vous me collez des migraines, rien d'autre, si un seul parle à nouveau, je parlerai de ma vie personnelle, vraiment personnelle avec un des concernés, Paul cherche pas à faire celui qui s'en fout, on sait que s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu ne veux pas connaître c'est ça.

Elle est folle, je continuais à la regarder les yeux ronds, je n'osais pas en fait me remettre droit, Charlie était prêt de moi, Paul ne ricanait pas, j'avais juste entendu un bruit d'écœurement de sa part, elle rangea toutes ses affaires rapidement, éteignis la lumière et prit la place de Charlie dans son fauteuil.

-Et en plus vous allez dormir ensemble, parce que pareil, si un bouge, je parle, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Elle mit notre couette habituellement sur elle, je remets au début, je n'ai pas suivi, plus de la moitié était passé pourtant.

Je ne croisais pas une seule fois le regard de Charlie ou de Paul, je retirais mon déguisement, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle gagne et j'allais dormir avec papa Charlie et ses ronflements légendaires.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais grâce au vibreur de mon portable, boules Quiés dans les oreilles, j'avais prévu mon coup, quand je les avais vu aller tous les 3 dans le canapé, j'avais été les chercher et les planquer sous un coussin, je les avais laissé jouer, alors le réveil pour moi n'était pas si mal, mon père était déjà parti il y a une heure, il avait le droit, il allait travailler, je me levais partant me doucher et me préparer. Je rentrais dans la chambre avec ma serviette, j'étais à me chercher des affaires quand Edward rentra, il s'étala sur le lit me regardant.

-Je te demande pardon, il a une voix de fatigué de la vie, plus jamais, je me mettrai bien à genou pour te supplier mais je n'en n'ai pas la force, je me remis face à mon armoire, me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, je me retournais et sursautais, il était à genou devant moi, j'ai la force finalement, il m'entoura de ses bras, ne me fais plus jamais dormir avec Charlie, je serai un bon chéri.

-Ou la prochaine fois assume, ça sera plus amusant, tu as bien dormi ?

-Non.

-Tu dormiras mieux ce soir, à la douche ! À la douche ! À la douche, tu vois j'ai trois personnalités moi aussi, il dévia son regard et se leva.

-Je veux sécher... dormir surtout, bébé, vient on sèche.

-J'ai bien trop envie d'aller au lycée, je le poussais jusque dans le couloir, je retournais dans la chambre et fermais la porte, je m'habillais vite, me maquillais un peu, mes cheveux rapidement attachés et j'étais fin prête. Paul, dis-je dans le salon, tu es déjà réveillé ! Café ?

-Ouais, lui aussi est endormi, je lui ramenais, Edward était planqué sous la couette.

-Je t'ai déjà raconté notre première fois avec Edward ? demandai-je soucieuse.

-Eddy dégage, va te laver et casse-toi.

-C'était tellement... Edward râla et sortit de sa planque partant ensuite à l'étage, je fis un sourire à Paul qui m'ignora, j'ouvris la fenêtre et lui mis la télé, cigarettes à disposition.

Je restais tranquille, je laissais Paul émerger, je pense qu'ils ont mal dormi, bon je reconnais que pour Paul ça me faisait culpabiliser mais il avait trop fait le malin. La loi c'est moi. Waw une bonne journée qui s'annonce pour moi... je préparais le petit-déjeuner pour Edward et Paul, pour Edward vu sa rapidité ce matin nous allions être en retard, pour Paul c'est normal je vais éviter de le laisser galérer avec son plâtre.

-Bébé, ma proposition c'est toujours non ?

-Non, non, non, vite, vite, vite, en retard, en retard, en retard... il soupira vaincu ou blasé au choix, j'eus une risette de la part de Paul, c'est que tout va bien, adieu culpabilité. Jared arriva, la nounou c'est lui aujourd'hui.

-Attends je suis con, dit Edward, je penchais ma tête sur le côté, mercredi tu as sport moi rien, je dors.

-Je te déposerai, dit Jared, pimbêche à plus tard, me sourit-il.

-Tu ne veux pas venir m'admirer en sport Edward ? Ils me fixèrent, je vais prendre ça pour un non, je leur fis un bisou avant de partir. J'avais été cherchée Angie, nous étions en route pour le lycée, niveau forme tu es comment aujourd'hui ? Elle eut un immense sourire, à toi aussi ? riais-je.

-Tu as prévu quoi ?

-Rien et toi ?

-J'ai un casier avec des jouets dedans, si certains voient la vie en rose, je la vois en bleu aujourd'hui pas toi ? j'éclatais de rire, alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ! Puis peut-être d'autres choses mais j'aime te faire des surprises.

-Surprend-moi, riais-je.

Nous refîmes nos bonnes élèves en sport, la Bête nous regardait parfois mais nous l'ignorâmes, elle devait se poser des questions pour les bébés, j'attendrai qu'elle me les pose, elle aussi pourrait me surprendre. Angie s'esquiva rapidement. À bien y regarder Stanley était toujours avec ses copines, Lauren toujours avec Tyler alors elles s'évitaient, Mary avec Newton, ça, ça n'avait pas changé, tout va visiblement, Angie revint.

-Quelqu'un fait vivre Peter? lui chuchotai-je.

-Rose peut-être, je n'ai pas demandé et c'est vrai que ça été mis de côté, le blog de l'autre il n'existe plus par contre, je l'ai traquée sur internet mais rien.

-Elle est devenue raisonnable ?

-Est-ce que j'aurai omis de te dire que je suis le corbeau de Forks ? Je glisse mes missives dans les boîtes aux lettres, écrites sur pc, avec des gants, pas de salive, rien, pas de traces, j'en ai fait qu'une, je parlais d'un blog avec l'adresse IP, j'ai omis ? elle avait son petit sourire de merdeuse.

-Tu as omis, en effet, riais-je.

-J'aime te surprendre rappelle-toi, la prochaine nous nous la ferons ensemble, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses, oui ça je vais t'en parler, j'acquiesçai.

-Angie, dis-je plus sérieusement, je peux te poser une question ? elle approuva, Ben il dort toujours avec toi ?

-Non, nous allons chez lui après les cours ou on s'arrange au lycée mais non, il ne fait plus le mur.

-Ton père ? Je sais ça fait deux questions... ne te sens pas obligée.

-Avec Paul, l'accident, l'hôpital, ça nous a rapprochés, alors dans peu j'aborderai le sujet Ben et tout ce qu'il l'entoure. Il sait que vous n'êtes pas réellement des puceaux en puissance, je grimaçai, non, rit-elle, il n'en dit rien de particulier, mais les mensonges j'en ai assez alors s'il vient à me poser la question pour Ben et moi, je ne lui mentirai pas, à choisir je préfère que ce soit moi qui l'annonce, ensuite nous verrons bien, les bonnes sœurs c'est un peu tard, si je le déçois je me rattraperai autrement.

-Mlle Weber, Mlle Sawn... le prof qui aimerait voir nos capacités, je remerciais Angie et nous nous remîmes à fond, nous aimions bien être à fond en sport, nous avons besoin de nous défouler, nous ados.

Moment de la douche, Angie disparut de mon champ de vision, j'allais me laver restant attentive à un cri, des pleurs ou tout autre réjouissance dans ce style quand ça concernait Stanley. J'en étais à me rhabiller.

-Tu me prêterai de ton shampoing ? J'ai retrouvé Angie. J'arrêtais de bouger dans ma cabine.

-Si nous étions amis oui, j'ai retrouvé Stanley, nous ne le somme pas, démerde-toi.

-Ce n'est que du shampoing, regarde tu en verses dans ma paume et je me démerde.

-Tu vas te démerder autrement.

-Toi aussi tu aimes ce verbe ? « se démerder », garde ton shampoing, soupira-t-elle, Belly ! cria-t-elle, me laisse pas sans shampoing ! Où es-tu ? Je veux venir dans ta cabine, je riais nerveusement, je baissais mon haut et lui ouvris, Belly ! elle referma la porte, me matte pas hein ?

-Non, riai-je, je me retournais la laissant se doucher.

-Tu as vu ça la moche elle prête rien ! En attendant elle patiente comme une conne qu'une douche se libère, que personne ne sorte, cria-t-elle, il y eut plusieurs rires, elle sentira mauvais et aura le cheveu crade telle une... ah merde du shampoing dans l'œil ça fait mal, je riais davantage, je vais bien, que personne ne s'inquiète.

-Nous en sommes soulager, cria Mary, et je fais un blocus dans ma cabine.

-Nous t'en remercions, dit Angie, qui est avec nous ? Les rires ça veut dire oui ?

-Tu veux bien la fermer ? lui demanda Stanley.

-Tu me prêtes du shampoing ? Ta réponse correspondra à ma réponse, fooo. Stanley pourquoi tant de haine envers les vagins de ton espèce ? Aurais-tu plus de considération si j'avais un pénis et des testicules ? S'il y eut plusieurs rires, elle ne répondit pas, Belly serviette et non ne me mattes pas.

-Je n'allais pas le faire, riais-je.

-Dis-moi si elle est encore à attendre, me demanda Angie, j'ouvris la porte.

-Toujours, je la refermais.

-Moi je suis certaine que tu serais plus aimante tu aurais plus de retour positif, je te parle Jessica Stanley.

-Je t'emmerdes.

-Oui mais ça je le sais, pourtant je tends ma joue pour t'aider, te montrer, que non, tu n'es pas seule... enfin là tu es sûrement la seule à être crade mais je parle dans la vie, tu peux te faire des amis, peux-tu ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement, peut-elle ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je crains que non, riais-je.

-Voilà que l'autre l'ouvre.

-Par contre personne ne t'a ouvert sa porte, railla Angie, Belly je suis habillée, je suis prête, et si nous prenions un thé, nous nous assîmes sur le petit banc, maquillons-nous tiens, pose ta tasse, je riais bêtement.

-Essayez d'avoir un peu moins une sale gueule.

-Faut se recycler au bout d'un moment, dit Angie, toujours les mêmes remarques. Nous nous maquillâmes rapidement.

-Parce que vous avez toujours les mêmes sales gueules. Angie eut un fou rire très poussé, très faux surtout, elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Je souhaiterai un nuage de lait dans ma cup of tea, elle prit, je crois, l'accent britannique, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires.

-Les connasses j'ai une douche, bande de connes, Angie me fit signe de ne pas répondre faisant mine de boire sa tasse, petit doigt en l'air.

-Ignore, chuchota-t-elle, elle va se sentir seule, prête à partir ? j'acquiesçai, elle ouvrit le verrou et nous fit sortir, la plupart étaient sorties maintenant, il fut peu de temps avant d'avoir un cri strident, Jessica ? Angie se rapprocha des cabines, tu vas bien ? Elle fait bien la fille inquiète, Jessica ? Quelqu'un sait dans quelle cabine elle est ? Une fille nous la montra, nous fûmes guidés par ses nouveaux cris.

-Jess' ? Ça c'est une de ses copines, waw la voix de pouf, elle tapa à sa porte.

-Tu es tombée ? demanda Angie.

-Toi ta gueule.

-Je veux juste t'aider, arrête de faire la conne à chaque fois, elle parvint à me convaincre ma Angie, est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on appelle l'infirmière ou quelqu'un, un appel à un ami, le 50/50 ? elle éclata de rire, pardon, mais à chaque fois mon cerveau m'oblige à le penser, je me reprends, Jessica ?

-Si elle a fait une chute, dis-je, il faudrait défoncer la porte non ?

-Mêles-toi de ton cul, me cria Stanley, défonce la porte et ensuite je te défonce.

-Puis Edward te défoncera, dit Mary, elle alla sur la cabine à côté et monta sur le banc, je lui fis la courte échelle, elle murmura son merci et tourna la tête pour regarder, oh merde ! elle descendit rapidement et s'éloigna, riant nerveusement, non mais comment tu as fait ça ? La fille est elle a le front et les cheveux bleu, de ce que j'ai pu voir, merde, Jessica !

-Je vais vous frapper une par une.

-Tant que tu sors, rit Mary.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, le temps contre nous, on nous mit gentiment à la porte, nous attendions devant le gymnase, je vis Rose et Ali', je leur courais dessus.

-Les filles, vite, riais-je, j'attrapai la main d'Ali', Ali' la main de Rose et nous retournions près d'Angie, je leur expliquais mais toujours en parlant du point de vue de Mary, elles avaient compris de toute façon.

-Je serai en retard mais je m'en fous, dit Rose, je ne bougerai pas !

-Les garçons sont où ? demandai-je ?

-Ils sont là, dit Edward, je me tournais l'embrassant en souriant, j'ai raté quoi ?

-Mary dit qu'elle est bleue la Stanley, dis-je.

-Nous attendons pour voir ça, dit Angie, nous avons voulu l'aider pourtant, à part nous menacer et nous insulter mais regardez son karma la rattrape.

-J'ai faim, dit Emmett, il donna son sac à Jasper, je vais la faire sortir, nous l'encourageâmes toutes, il revint trop vite, je me suis fait virer, j'ai rien vu, tant qu'il y aura du monde elle ne sortira pas, nous soupirâmes déçus, j'avais encore perdu Angie, alors éloignons-nous, j'ai toujours faim sinon, parions que j'ai le temps d'aller nous acheter à bouffer avant qu'elle sorte.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Seth, nous irons plus vite, on vous appelle pour les commandes.

Nous étions retournés aux voitures, commande passées, nous avions fait simple, Emmett choisirait, ceux qui avaient une vie avait abandonnés. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit je pressais Seth au téléphone. De ce que nous pouvions voir... rien en fait, capuche et tête baissée, ses mains planquées également, déception quand tu nous tiens... Elle fut accompagnée à sa voiture.

-Pourquoi elle rentrerait ? demanda Rose, elle n'est pas non plus malade... je vais venir un ongle de la mauvaise couleur et aller me plaindre.

-Là c'est un niveau au-dessus, dit Jasper, si elle a les cheveux bleus...

-Et alors ? Rose elle est énervée, y en a ils ont bien les cheveux verts, roses ou autres, ils ne font pas chier pour autant.

-Ton blond te manque ? lui demandai-je.

-Un peu, rit-elle, tiens je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Elle partit vers la voiture de Jessica. Ma curiosité me fit la rejoindre, pourquoi elle rentre ?

-Elle n'est pas en état de rester, dit mon prof de sport, l'année prochaine il ira dans un lycée de garçons je pense.

-Elle n'est pas malade non plus et encore une fois étrangement c'est sur elle que ça tombe et c'est quoi maintenant ta voiture qui ne démarre pas ? Je me tournais vers Angie, elle me montra son dos rapidement, oui elle me surprend, j'adore, ouvre ton capot on va regarder avec Bella, elle nous fixa étrangement, oui nous savons faire, soupira-t-elle, vas-y, après tu diras que c'est nous qui en avons après toi.

Nous allâmes à l'avant, je laissais Rose, moi si ce n'est pas ma Shelby, je ne tente rien, réflexion faite c'est celle de Stanley, je peux me permettre de tenter...

-Démarre s'il te plaît, dis-je, oui je suis polie et gentille, elle aussi elle m'écoute, arrête maintenant, elle le fit, Rose ?

-Oui ?

-La voiture... elle haussa les épaules, elle ferma le capot et alla vers sa portière.

-Je te parle en fille, ta voiture elle ne démarra pas, une vidange serait utile mais là tout de suite, tu peux rien faire... ce sont tes cheveux c'est ça ? Allez-y monsieur, nous restons avec elle, il nous remercia et partit, ils ont quoi ? J'ai entendu que ton front était bleu mais là de ce que je vois il n'y a rien. Elle nous montra ses mains, nous grimaçâmes, Rose se pencha, de l'encre ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Pourtant, dis-je, je n'ai vu personne te balancer quoi que ce soit.

-C'était dans la bouteille de shampoing, Edward nous rejoignit enfin, restant dans mon dos, sa main sur mon bas-ventre, bon en fait ils vinrent tous, Emmett et Seth également distribution et oui nous mangeons tous devant elle, elle sortit de sa voiture, nous étions à tenter de voir des traces bleus.

-Et dire que je voulais de ton shampoing, soupira Angie.

-D'un côté, dis-je, elle t'en aurait mis comme tu lui avais demandé dans ta main tu aurais pu voir qu'il y avait un souci...

-Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Pas besoin de lui parler froidement, dit Edward, elle dit juste que si tu étais moins con ça ne serait pas arrivé comme les 3/4 des choses qui te tombent sur la gueule, là encore elle vient te voir, t'aider et tu lui parles comme une merde, il lui retira sa capuche, je bloquais, bouche ouverte, Edward fut le premier à rire, non mais ça fait un genre... elle remit sa capuche rapidement.

-Non mais si tu nettoies bien ton front, tes oreilles, ton cou... Ali' s'arrêta, ça peut le faire, elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit, t'es brune, ça aurait pu être pire... reste juste à déterminer ce que c'est.

-Un Schtroumpf qui a mal visé ? demanda Ben, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Vous êtes toujours plusieurs à chaque fois, c'est facile.

-Non pas toujours, dit Rose, regarde parfois je te mets des claquettes alors que nous sommes seules.

-Je sais que tout ce qui m'arrive c'est vous, rien qu'avec eux, elle désigna les bébés.

-Tu ne connais même pas leur prénoms, dis-je.

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Embry, Seth, Quil... je les montrais à chaque fois, ce sont mes bébés en fait, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait faire avec toi.

-Je te les laisse, ils ne me servaient à rien.

-Je te les ai pris en fait, comme Edward, comme les Cullen, comme Ben et Angie, je te laisse tes copines qui ne sont pas là encore une fois, je t'ai pris Mike, Mary, Lauren, Tyler, c'est vrai quand tu dis que j'ai détruit ton monde, j'ai honte, dis-je en souriant, je remordais dans mon sandwich, nous allons te laisser te débrouiller je pense, vu que tu fais tout mieux que tout le monde.

-Nous serions restés, dit Embry, si tu avais de la considération pour ceux qui t'entourent, tu nous aurais apprécié si tu avais vu plus loin que tes préjugés sur les amérindiens.

-Tu n'as servi qu'à une chose, dit Quil, tu m'as fait rencontrer Claire, maintenant qu'elle ne bosse plus pour toi ni sa mère, nous te disons merci.

-Pour moi, commença Seth, ah non rien, tu ne m'as servi à rien, la seule chose qui va me manquer c'est de ne pas savoir ce que deviendra Peter.

-Qui est Peter ? semanda Angie, faut que tu nous racontes, allons nous asseoir dans l'herbe et formons un cercle.

Nous la laissâmes, partant nous asseoir tout en finissant de manger, Emmett et Seth avaient parfaitement rempli leur mission, je la regardais de temps en temps, toujours seule avec son téléphone, en dépit de tout, bien qu'elle le cherche, que je ne l'aime pas, ça me faisait encore de la peine pour elle. Je continue de penser que c'est une fille qui n'est pas heureuse, dont les parents ne sont pas présents et qu'elle cherche à déverser sa haine sur les autres, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution mais c'est la sienne, je crois simplement que nous méritons tous mieux.

-Toi, me chuchota Edward, tu plains la Stanley, je lui fis un rapide sourire.

-Elle doit se sentir seule, dis-je en la regardant, je sais tu vas me dire tout un tas de choses mais ça m'empêchera pas de le penser.

-Elle changera si elle en a envie.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas à sa place à Forks, comme pour moi à Phœnix, elle se dit que sa vie est ailleurs, elle attend simplement que ça change.

-C'est à elle de le faire, pas à toi, tu ne sens toujours pas si différente d'elle ?

-En dehors de ses crasses et tout ça, sur le fond, ce qu'elle peut vraiment ressentir ou vivre, non, elle regarda vers nous, nous nous regardâmes un moment puis je me remis dans mon repas et dans les conversations, Edward n'argumenta pas davantage. Quand à Jessica ses copines ne firent pas leur réapparition, personne ne vint la chercher et elle dut aller en cours.

La semaine passa, le vendredi après les cours je passais du temps avec les filles, Edward et Paul étaient partis sur La Push entre mecs, mon père travaillait, Hikuma était avec moi, dans ses croquettes pour le moment.

Comme souvent être seule ne me posait pas de problèmes, ça me faisait du bien, j'avais mangé un peu, avant de rentrer de la villa j'avais récupéré certaines choses, je voulais être seule pour une raison précise en fait, j'étais dans le canapé, plié pour une fois, une couverture, chocolat chaud sur la table, télécommande dans la main, pieds sur la table, ma tête était vidée, quand je me sentis prête je lançais le dvd, sans son, j'étais à retenter de regarder les films d'avant, avec mes grands-parents.

Je regardais sans le faire en fait, voir sans voir. Hikuma se mit sur mes cuisses, lui faire des câlins ça m'occupait davantage. Je mis le son après quelques minutes, si je sentis ma peine remonter, je l'ignorais autant que possible, il suffisait que je continue de penser que je n'étais pas en train de regarder et ça me parut si loin en même temps de regarder les films. Un baiser sur ma tête me la fit la relever, j'avais pensé à mon père rentré plus tôt, ce n'était pas lui.

-J'aurai dû t'appeler avant.

-Non, souriais-je, tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?

-Tu veux que je reste ? j'approuvais, alors ne bouge pas je vais me servir si tu veux bien.

-Fais comme chez toi, j'avais mis pause, j'attendis qu'elle soit installée, je partageais la couverture avec elle, je remis en marche, nos chocolats en main, sans dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à la fin du dvd, environ une demi heure après, Sue, elle me fit un sourire, tu veux que j'en mette un autre ?

-Montre-moi qui ils étaient, je me levais, ce qui m'arrangea ayant les yeux brouillés, j'étais à chercher ce que je pourrais mettre.

-J'ai de tout, dis-je, en regardant les dvd, anniversaire, fêtes diverses...

-Des moments de tous les jours ?

-Frank a réuni plusieurs passages comme ça.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

-Non pas pour le moment, j'insérais le dvd et la rejoignis, ce fut à elle de mettre la couverture sur mes jambes, tu me verras à peu près à tous les âges.

-Si tu as des anecdotes, raconte-moi si tu en as envie.

C'est ce que je fis, ce fut moins pénible de cette façon, je la laissais décider du suivant puis elle décréta que d'aller faire un tour serait bien, elle m'emmena chez elle en réalité, Seth était là, il fut des plus surpris, Hikuma fut contente de le retrouver.

-Tu dors ici ? me demanda-t-il, oh dors ici, je riais nerveusement, j'ai dormi chez toi, tu dois dormir chez moi ! M'man !

-Elle fait comme chez elle, il y a des vêtements de Leah si tu veux te changer, bon j'ai envie que tu restes aussi, je riais gênée, Seth me fixait.

-OK je reste.

-Notre secret à tous les trois, rit-il, mon chef est à la maison, chez nous.

-Seth ne va pas lui faire regretter aussi vite.

-Non, riais-je, tout va bien, je pinçais doucement la joue de Seth, je vais prévenir mon père tout de même. S'il en fut étonné, vu les silences au téléphone, il n'en fut pas mécontent, je regrettais encore moins d'être ici, vu qu'il serait rentré que très tard dans la nuit.

Sue sortit des photos, nous étions dans le salon, j'eus des fous rires à en pleurer, les dossiers je les ai, la pire je ne saurai dire laquelle c'était, mais voir les Quileute à l'adolescence comme un Paul aux cheveux longs ce n'est pas tous les jours que je le verrais, je ne sais pas qui de nous trois se moqua le plus, bien sûr je les pris en photo sur mon portable, j'avais des munitions désormais et tout un tas d'anecdotes également. Sue me raconta ce que La Push avait pu être, Seth termina par s'endormir dans le canapé, lui aussi je l'ai pris en photo, trop chou pour que je ne l'ai pas. Ayant mis un sacré bordel à tout éparpiller, je l'aidais à ranger, j'eus de la peine pour elle en regardant son mari, je dus fixer trop longtemps la photo, elle se mit près de moi et la regarda.

-Seth venait de naître, sourit-elle, elle en attrapa une autre, regarde, Leah, je souriais bêtement, je ne sais pas qui l'a le plus protégé de nous trois, parfois je suis tentée de dire Leah qui l'emmenait partout avec elle.

-Ça va paraître simplet mais je la trouve gentille Leah, Seth aussi, elle eut un petit rire, c'est simplet je sais.

-C'est gentil pour nous, elle travaille trop par contre.

-Elle ne veut pas être aidée, à chaque fois elle accepte sous chantage ou parce que je m'impose.

-Ne lui dis surtout pas que je te l'ai dit mais elle aime bien quand tu es là, elle regarda son fils, Seth aussi, le soir il rentre et s'est parti pour « m'man tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée aujourd'hui », je riais nerveusement, alors je tente de trouver mais je tombe toujours à côté, c'est bien que vous soyez tous ensemble maintenant.

-C'est mieux comme ça, souriais-je, à mon tour je fixais Seth.

-Tu te demandes si son père lui manque ?

-Non, je pense que la réponse ne peut être que oui, il n'en parle jamais.

-Il est discret, il en parle avec sa sœur ou moi, il va le voir plus souvent selon les périodes.

-Je vais être gauche mais je n'ai jamais vu d'indication pour un cimetière, je veux dire comme pour nous.

-Parce qu'ils sont cachés et soit gauche autant que tu veux, ils sont dans des endroits reculés, là où certains pourraient se dire qu'ils sont laissés à l'abandon nous y voyons simplement le fait que la nature reprend le dessus.

-Pour vous ce n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle c'est ça ?

-Oui, ça n'enlève pas le manque et je sais qu'il est partout, pour le retrouver j'ai mes enfants et parfois quelques petits signes que je prends comme étant de lui.

-Est-ce que c'est insultant ou considéré du moins le fait que je n'ai jamais été les voir ou ne serait-ce qu'assister à la cérémonie.

-Toi ça te semble l'être ?

-Parfois oui, en plus de deux ans j'aurai pu, en juin ça fera trois ans...

-Tu as peur de quoi en y allant ? Viens allons marcher un peu, je la suivis, nous restâmes aux alentours de la maison, les lumières suffisaient, nous finîmes sur un tronc d'arbre, leur maison devant nous, tu as peur de ne pas ressentir leur présence ? J'acquiesçai, ça pourrait t'être libérateur d'un certain côté.

-Si je ne les retrouve pas là-bas ?

-Ils sont dans tous tes acquis, en toi, tu trouveras certain signes tout comme je fais, tu dois y aller avec Edward et ton père ?

-Oui mais j'ai peur de comment je pourrais réagir et je voudrais leur éviter mes mauvaises réactions.

-Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réactions ou la mauvaise réaction est de se contenir pour une tiers personne, je pense que tu as besoin d'y aller sans trop y réfléchir ou sans trop t'y préparer parce que comme pour tout, plus tu imagines moins c'est ce qu'il se passera, si tu dois craquer tu le feras, si ce n'est pas le cas alors c'est que pour toi l'endroit ne les représente pas.

-J'aurai aimé qu'ils soient à la maison, enterrés là-bas je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que ça serait comme ça.

-Peut-être qu'ils voulaient te laisser le libre choix.

-De ?

-De pouvoir vendre la maison et ne pas te sentir obligée de quoi que ce soit, avec l'âge la perception devient différente, ils voulaient que tu te rapproches de ton père aussi, tu te mets trop de responsabilités Bella et tu ne penses pas suffisamment à toi, à ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin, réellement, tu les fuis et tant que tu le feras tu n'avanceras pas, je ne dis pas que tu n'auras plus de peine, plus de manque parce que c'est faux mais tu auras des réponses à des questions qui te reviennent toujours, « qu'est-ce que je ressentirai ?», « Est-ce que je les sentirai auprès de moi ?».

-Je ne veux pas y aller seule.

-Je peux venir, je ne suis ni Edward, ni ton père, ni un Cullen ou le Quileute que tu connais le plus.

-Il faut en trajet direct, 2 heures pour y aller.

-En partant tôt le matin c'est faisable.

-Et on peut revenir le soir.

-Toujours en direct oui et assez facilement, il faut louer une voiture, je peux le faire facilement.

-Demain c'est samedi.

-Ils penseront que tu passes la journée avec moi si tu ne veux rien en dire, pas avant d'être rentrée.

-Si je vais à la villa je peux imprimer les billets.

-Les clés sont sur le contact, je m'occupe de la voiture, ensuite tu reviens sauf si tu veux que je viennes avec toi.

-Je vais passer en coup de vent, juste le temps d'imprimer, sans me faire remarquer.

-Je t'attendrai, file.

Nous nous levâmes, je pris rapidement la route, je passais par chez mon père pour prendre mon passeport, mes papiers, j'en profitais pour prendre le minimum pour cette nuit et demain et j'étais déjà repartie. Je me garais devant la villa, les filles, Esmée et Carlisle dans le salon, je leur fis un bisou.

-Je ne fais que passer ! j'allais dans le bureau lançant le pc, l'imprimante, je regardais sur le site les vols sans escales, sinon au lieu de 2h ça pouvait aller entre 7 et 10h voire plus.

J'appelais Sue pour lui donner les horaires, la location de voiture était déjà faite de son côté, nous fûmes rapidement d'accord pour notre avion, je raccrochais ne me restant qu'à les imprimer, je vérifiais une dernière fois.

-Chérie tout va bien ?

-Oui Esmée.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai fini pratiquement, elle me fit un sourire et allait ressortir, je la retins par la main et fermais la porte, nous nous fixâmes un instant.

-Bella tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là, sinon fait ce que tu as à faire sans te justifier à moi ou quiconque, la semaine prochaine on se refait un moment comme hier soir ?

-Avec plaisir oui.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, elle me prit contre elle, je la serrais contre moi.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

Elle embrassa puis caressa ma joue et ressortit du bureau, je restais face à la porte, mon portable me fit sortir de mes pensées, j'imprimais regardant mon téléphone, Sue avait prévenu mon père que je serai avec elle demain, Seth s'étant réveillé serait avec mon père et Hikuma. Les billets en mains je repartais, les embrassant à nouveau et partis rejoindre Sue.

Arrivées à Kansas City nous avions droit à de la pluie, je préférais ça au soleil en réalité, ça aurait été plus proche que quand je venais passer l'été, nous étions toujours dans l'aéroport avec Sue je regardais dehors, j'étais là, là où je n'étais pas venue depuis des années, si à Forks il était 8h30 ici il était deux heures de plus.

-Bella tu veux que nous allions chercher la voiture et manger un peu aussi, j'approuvais et la suivis.

La voiture récupérée nous courûmes sur le parking pour y monter, elle me laisse lui indiquer où nous pourrions manger, assise et avec nos cartes je ne savais pas si je pourrais avaler quelque chose, j'avais des nausées. Sue se mit au plus près de moi.

-Tu étais déjà venu ici avec eux ?

-Une fois seulement, la plupart du temps je prenais le taxi jusqu'à chez eux, j'évitais qu'ils prennent le volant, j'eus une remontée, elle me frotta le dos doucement.

-Nous pouvons prendre à emporter si tu veux.

-Non restons ici pour le moment, ça va passer.

-Je te laisserai prendre le volant ensuite, tu pourras y aller à ton rythme et personne n'a dit qu'une fois sortie d'ici nous devions y aller directement, nous avons plusieurs heures devant nous, notre avion ne repart qu'à 22heures, 20 heures sur Forks et tu le sais que au besoin nous pouvons partir plus tôt, souffle ma puce je suis là.

Je me levais après avoir passé notre commande, je me lavais les mains, me rafraîchissais, depuis Seattle je pensais à Edward, le fait qu'il ne sache pas où j'étais, il savait que je passais ma journée avec Sue mais pas où nous serions, personne ne savait à part mon père, je n'avais pas pu ne rien lui dire, il demandait juste à être informé et que au besoin il aurait vite fait d'arriver, je laissais par contre Sue le tenir au courant, je n'en n'étais pas capable.

Après mon thé, oui un thé, j'étais assez sur les nerfs selon Sue et ma coupelle de fruits, nous étions sur la route, je lui expliquais que nous étions à 40 minutes de route à peu près de là où nous devions aller, endroit reculé de la ville, elle me fit parler de sujets complètement différents ou laissait parfois le silence dans la voiture, j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, non par rapport à Sue mais la route empruntée autrefois qui m'amenait dans mon refuge et qui me rendait le sourire était inversé aujourd'hui, plus nous approchions, plus j'étais mal. Je dus faire plusieurs pauses sur la route, juste le temps de souffler et de tenter de fermer mon esprit comme j'y arrivais la plupart du temps, ce fut plus laborieux, beaucoup plus, chaque kilomètres ramenaient un souvenir.

-Je suis désolée Sue, dis-je en regardant devant moi, nous allons repartir.

-Nous avons le temps, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux faire cent pauses que ça ne me dérangera pas. Et si tu as besoin de dire ce qu'il te passe par la tête tu peux le...

-Les souvenirs remontent, dis-je rapidement, mais je sais que je ne vais pas les voir comme quand je venais, je le sais.

-Tu ressens leur présences ?

-Non, soufflai-je, c'est peut-être ça le problème, je ravalais les larmes qui voulurent sortir, et repris la route, la pluie toujours là, nous étions à moins de 15 minutes de notre destination.

Nous fûmes arrivées au cimetière plus d'une demie heure plus tard, des pauses et nous avions été prendre des fleurs, des lys, la pluie tombait en fines gouttes, j'avais ouvert ma fenêtre, Sue était partie se renseigner, parapluie en main, je ne connaissais pas l'endroit précis. Je regardais Sue revenir, elle me donna un papier plié.

-L'emplacement, tu peux y aller seule, ou avec moi, je peux te suivre de loin et je pense que ça sera bien ainsi, je prends les fleurs.

Je fermais la fenêtre et sortis, elle me proposa le parapluie mais je lui laissais, je préférais sentir la pluie, elle était fine de toute façon, du bouquet de lys j'en pris deux, je regardais sur le papier et avançais, savoir Sue pas très loin me rassurait mais quand je mis un pied dans le cimetière je me sentis seule comme jamais, j'avançais tremblante, tête baissée quand je compris que je n'étais pas loin, je relevais la tête, arrêtais d'avancer en voyant leur nom « Dwyer » en grand.

J'avais arrêté d'avancer me mettant à pleurer, mes pas furent plus lents jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à eux, « Grands-parents adorés, amis dévoués », leurs noms, prénoms, dates et c'est tout ce qu'ils me restaient d'eux, je m'agenouillais sur l'herbe trempée, posant les lys, et si je savais qu'ils étaient là, je ne ressentais pas leur présences, mes pleurs s'intensifièrent parce que je les sentais pas près de moi, j'avais beau tenter de me concentrer, de faire en sorte de faire revenir les souvenirs comme pour le trajet, je n'avais plus rien, je ne sais même pas si je pleurai d'être là ou pour le vide que je ressentais.

Le temps qui passa et que j'ignorais finit par me faire voir un parapluie posé au sol, Sue posa les lys, sa main sur la mienne sur l'herbe et elle pria en Quileute alors que je continuais à pleurer, quand elle eut fini elle laissa nos mains comme elles étaient.

-Ils ne sont pas là Sue, pleurai-je, ils ne sont pas là, elle me prit contre elle, elle est où ma famille Sue ? Elle est où ?

**Pov Edward**

Nous venions de rentrer avec Paul, il était 22heures passées, nous fûmes étonnés vu l'heure de voir Charlie et Sue dans le salon, la sensation de gêner, vu la tronche de Paul il pensa comme moi, ils cessèrent de parler et nous regardèrent, sourire contrit, nous les dérangeons.

-Mes fistons, ils se levèrent venant nous dire bonjour, vous allez bien ?

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? demanda Paul.

-Bella dort, répondit Sue, Sue que j'avais déjà vu avec un visage moins fatigué.

-Il y a un problème, dis-je, ils nous firent venir dans le salon, nous nous installâmes dans le canapé.

Je rejoignis Bella, qui dormait, je me couchais près d'elle faisant le plus doucement possible, elle se réveilla malgré tout, je me mis face à elle, mettant la couette sur moi, je caressais sa joue doucement, elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la devançait.

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolée de n'avoir rien dit, je ne veux pas l'entendre, je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux comprendre et Sue nous a expliqué comment avait été prise la décision, à son expression c'est bien ce qu'elle aurait pu me sortir, je suis désolé, soufflai-je, que tu n'es pas trouvée ce que tu cherchais, elle eut un sanglot.

-Mê... Même en bas de la maison, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, j'étais sous la pluie, j'avançais et... et rien, ils ne sont plus là, elle se retint de pleurer.

-Ils sont là où tu veux qu'ils soient.

-Je les veux près de moi, sanglota-t-elle.

-Alors ils sont là, près de toi, ne te retiens pas de pleurer mon ange, je t'accorde cette nuit, d'accord ?

Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se remette à pleurer, je serrai ses cheveux dans ma main contre sa nuque et fermais les yeux, la couette sur nous, elle s'agrippa à mon haut, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne encore une fois sur elle, elle avançait même si les réponses n'étaient pas celles attendues.

**Pov Paul**

Dimanche, on va se dire qu'il est midi.

Eddy pour se défouler était parti courir, Bella ne tarda pas à arriver, je lui fis signe de venir, elle se glissa près de moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, mon bras sur la sienne, aujourd'hui je n'aurai rien de chiant je vous le dis d'avance, il y a un temps pour tout.

-Votre journée c'était bien ? chuchota-t-elle en regardant la télé.

-Ouais c'était sympa, nous sommes restés sur La Push, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas fait une soirée comme ça, je change mon plâtre dans la semaine, tu pourras taguer ton « chaton connard » elle pouffa.

-Couleurs arc-en-ciel.

-Non noir ou rien.

-Je ferai des cœurs même noirs, je tenterai de dessiner un chaton.

-J'en suis davantage impatient, elle pouffa à nouveau, je cherchais une blague de merde à sortir mais je n'avais rien en réserve, je l'avais entendu pleurer cette nuit, c'est surtout ça que j'avais en tête là tout de suite.

-Tu veux un café ? Je vais m'en faire un.

Je la laissais aller faire son café, j'espérais qu'elle viserait le décaféiné mais je ne pense pas que ça serait son option, je me levais pour ouvrir la fenêtre, qui dit café pour un fumeur dit clope, elle posa nos tasses sur la table sur le côté, elle tournait sa cuillère encore et encore, j'entendais la cuillère frapper contre la tasse, Bella n'était plus vraiment là, je me rapprochais d'elle avec ma cigarette.

-Je ne les retrouve pas non plus, elle me regarda, mes grands-parents, là où ils reposent, je ne les sens pas prêts de moi, là où ils ont vécus non plus, j'ai les souvenirs seulement.

-Pourquoi tu ne les as pas ressenti ? Elle acquiesça les larmes aux yeux, peut-être qu'ils font tellement parti de toi que de les situer dans un lieu précis ne t'aide pas, ça arrivera un jour, si ce n'est encore jamais arrivé et toujours quand tu ne t'y attends pas, en attendant ce jour, profite de ceux qui t'entourent, ça n'enlèvera pas ta peine mais ça occupera ton esprit, tu ne vis plus à Phœnix, au Kansas... tu ne t'es pas sentie à ta place ?

-Non plus maintenant, je le pensais déjà, ça n'a que confirmer.

-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser par rapport à ça Bella, regarde La Push je ne m'y sens plus à ma place et j'en suis parti, au fil du temps tu rencontres d'autres personnes parce que tu ne peux pas rester dans le souvenir des absents continuellement, il faut savoir les laisser partir, ça ne veut pas dire les oublier mais c'est qu'ils souhaitent, que l'on continue nos vies malgré tout et tout recommence à nouveau, parce que ça doit être comme ça, il le faut, pour toi, pour eux, pour ceux qui t'entourent et regarde depuis ton recommencement à Forks tu t'en sors bien.

-Ça veut dire qu'il fallait que je les perde ?

-Ça veut dire qu'il fallait malheureusement leur perte pour en arriver à toi à Forks, on ne peut pas tout avoir, on nous prend des personnes pour en avoir d'autres dans nos vies, elles ne seront jamais celles que nous avons perdues, elles seront les raisons de nos changements de vies et des personnes que nous rencontreront, nos passés font que nous nous retrouvons en certains, avoir un vécu Bella et davantage s'il est dur et rempli de souffrance ne doit pas être pris comme un handicap, fais en une force, si au Kansas tu n'as pas ressenti ce que tu pensais c'est peut-être que tu avais déjà commencé à tourner la page, à nouveau ça n'enlève pas la peine mais avec la nouvelle famille que tu as ici, cela l'amoindrit et ce n'est pas un mal... crois-moi ma Wakanda, un jour, tu les sentiras auprès de toi.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et posa la sienne sur mon biceps, serrant mon bras, je me rallumais une cigarette, terminions nos cafés et nous recouchions. Charlie et Eddy arrivèrent à peu près en même temps, de voir Bella leur sourire les fit se détendre. Nous mangeâmes dans notre canapé, pizza, nous ne sommes pas pour le compliqué, journée glandage pour nous quatre, avant d'aller à la villa pour manger tous ensemble le soir.

Sur le canapé vous avez quatre cas sociaux intéressant je trouve, Charlie le père en vrac avec sa fille et ses fistons qui ont de quoi le faire baliser plus des problèmes de femmes, Edward qui découvre tous les jours un peu plus sur la peine et les douleurs diverses et variés et qui ne sait pas trop comment les encaisser, Bella qui se pose des questions existentielles, certes importantes qu'on ne vit pas forcément à tout juste 17 ans mais qui tente de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'elle peut et avec une mère qui rode pas très loin et moi, Paul, grand con qui est un handicapé des sentiments, en dehors de cette famille et qui redécouvre la vie de famille et l'attachement après avoir failli passer l'arme à gauche et n'oublions pas Hikuma en bout de canapé à nous regarder debout sur ses pattes arrières en espérant que l'un de nous aura pitié et lui filera un bout de pizza en plus de vivre avec nous, moi je dis, nous sommes bien, bientôt ça ne sera plus une maison ici mais un asile...

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions tous à la villa, arrivés depuis environ trente minutes, je gardais un œil sur Bella qui pour le moment riait aux blagues de Jared et de Jake, Paul et Charlie veillaient, Sue n'était pas loin, nous ferons attention, Emmett et Angie les rejoignirent au moins ils auraient de quoi la faire rire, je rejoignis Paul assis, sa jambe surélevée.

-Tu perds patience ça y est ? lui demandai-je.

-Ouais ça commence à me gonfler, ça gratte, c'est lourd, bientôt je n'en n'aurai plus, je vais être patient.

-Tu peux le dire que ça te soûle.

-Alors ça me soûle, sourit-il, mais là quand je vais à l'hôpital comme tu l'as déjà vu j'ai la rééducation, après j'en aurai encore au moins tout va dans le bon sens.

-La semaine prochaine, dit mon père, tu en auras un en résine, moins lourd.

-Tu me vends du rêve là, nous rîmes tous les trois.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, dans peu de temps tu pourras remettre deux chaussures, il rit seul, avec Paul nous essayons de comprendre la blague, riiez et je laisse Paul boire une coupe de champagne, nous forçâmes nos rires, Paul du champagne ? il nous servit et partit faire le service.

-Ne dis rien, préviens-je Paul, aucun commentaire, il leva les mains en se retenant de rire.

-Ta belle se fait la malle, me chuchota-t-il.

-Elle va voir Helyos, Emmett a parlé de la « noiraude » c'est Helyos.

-Depuis quand tu me prends mes trucs d'indiens ? Je riais nerveusement, fous le camp et quand tu reviens ne recommence plus.

-Putain vous faites de plus en plus couple, dit Ben, flippant, fais gaffe Eddy ce soir tu ne dormiras peut-être pas avec lui du coup.

-Ma grande va, je vais le détendre, assieds-toi l'amant de la fille d'église.

J'arrivais en riant à la porte, j'allais la rejoindre, elle le brossait, elle me fit un sourire, je tentais une caresse à Helyos.

-Viens, rit-elle, elle me laissa prendre la brosse, sa main sur la mienne.

-Mon ange, Helyos et moi, trouvons que tu précipites trop les choses entre nous, elle eut un rire con.

-Créez-vous un lien, elle m'aida pour prendre le geste et alla devant câliner Helyos, mon petit cœur je t'ai ramené des sucres mais papa Edward te les donnera, j'échappais mon rire, tu lui fais toujours peur, lui dit-elle mais c'est un gentil.

-« Gentil » ça fait un peu, « c'est un moche qui s'ignore », elle eut un nouveau rire.

-Tu vois il a de l'humour en plus, rit-elle, ne renifle pas sa peur, renifle les su-sucres dans ma poche et écoutes maman, fait bien son dos amour, regarde il est plein de poussières, je cherchais la poussière à cet instant mais je m'exécutais, puis papa il va te faire faire un tour ensuite, j'allais pas la fermer là, en marchant près de toi, elle me regarda moqueuse, je passais devant eux pour faire de l'autre côté, il ne bronche pas, soit il s'en tape, soit il est fourbe et prépare son coup en douce.

-Bella tu vas où ?

-Lui remettre de l'eau, je suis à côté.

Elle partit avec son seau, je frôlais la crise cardiaque quand il se mit à la suivre, j'étais un peu bloqué, je surveillais ses pattes arrière, le coup de sabot salaud mais rien, pour lui je ne dois pas exister, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir à m'en plaindre, la seule à rire c'est Bella, moi je recommence à respirer, il se mit au-dessus de son épaule buvant sa flotte, elle est coincée à son tour mais elle est contente. Je m'écartais en les voyant revenir, je préfère Hikuma niveau taille c'est plus gérable.

-Je vais finir, elle me prit la brosse et m'embrassa en souriant, je restais avec ma distance de sécurité.

-Déjà que le bronzage tu connais pas, railla Sam mais là c'est de pire en pire.

-Elle me force à avoir des contacts avec sa montagne noire, il se moqua.

-Il est gentil.

-Tu le connais ? demandai-je surpris, lui c'est son regard qui l'était, tu peux oublier cette phrase ?

-Difficilement mais on va faire comme ça, je m'en suis occupé quand Paul était à l hôpital, regarde je vais lui dire bonjour.

-Je l'ai brossé, dis-je mauvais.

-Moi aussi, sourit-il, je haussais les épaules le laissant faire ses câlins, remontre-moi s'il te plaît, il supplie ma Bella, pour ? ils me regardèrent, il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour, je le maintiendrai.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Va t'asseoir sur les marches, dit Sam, et pense que tu ne peux pas intervenir, tu ferais peur à Helyos.

J'allais m'assoir craignant le pire, elle monta comme ça, rien, pas de selle, de rênes, je ne vais sûrement pas aimer, Sam lui retira ses chaussures, je ne vais pas aimer, Sam se mit près de moi.

-Regarde juste, me sourit-il, respire, si tu ne trouves pas ça beau tu pourras me frapper et je te laisserai gagner...

Nous regardions Bella, serrer le crin, elle se pencha lui parlant, elle fit ce que j'avais déjà vu, se coucher dessus, ça j'aimais bien même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle se prenne de passion pour les poissons, mais le stress m'aime alors un cheval ça va dans la logique. Elle se redressa, Helyos marcha plus lentement, elle se redressa, je tournais ma tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, nous fîmes de la place à Paul.

-Toi non plus, lui souffla Sam, tu ne bougeras pas et ne diras rien, maintenant vous respirez et vous la regardez à nouveau.

J'arrêtais de respirer, elle était debout, je vais devoir la tuer, Paul et Sam avaient des sourires, ils sont tous détraqués, je me remis sur Bella impatient qu'elle se rassoit, qu'elle descende même, je pensais à reprendre mon souffle quand elle le fit, elle s'assit à l'envers nous faisant un signe de la main, grand sourire idiot, je ne pus qu'en rire, nous lui répondîmes comme trois crétins, elle éclata de rire et se remit dans le bon sens venant vers nous.

-Tu m'engueuleras tout à l'heure, sourit-elle.

-Une fois remis de ma syncope, tu fais ça souvent ?

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle, tu vois c'est un gentil mon Helyos, elle se pencha et me lança deux sucres.

-Les pommes c'est plus gros.

-Merde Eddy soit un homme, me murmura Paul, je tendis ma main à plat absolument pas rassuré, il se rapprocha.

Je remerciais Bella de le faire s'éloigner, elle partit avec Helyos au trot faisant le tour du jardin, je commençais à me détendre, puis elle souriait.

-Un jour je monterai cet Helyos, dit Paul, elle me l'avait proposée...

-Mais tu as flippé comme moi, repris-je.

-Non chez mes parents il y en a, c'est son cheval, c'est bien pour ça que personne n'ose demander, mec tu vas avoir en animal de compagnie un cheval, va falloir t'y faire et surtout arrêter de flipper.

-Je t'offrirai un cheval, pour voir comment tu gères, ils rirent moqueurs.

-Quand nous serons chez mes parents, tu en feras, allez un défi, avant de vivre avec Bella dans votre futur cottage, savoir monter à cheval, allez ma grande tu peux le faire.

-Nous n'allons pas non plus nous précipiter, Sam les rejoignit avec ses chaussures, il lui remit l'aidant à redescendre, nous nous allumâmes nos cigarettes.

-Je vais me laver avant que ton frère ne fasse une remarque stupide à table.

-Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir, elle m'embrassa et rentra suivie de Sam, je pensais qu'elle serait moins « bien ».

-Elle a de quoi être occupée, pour ce soir ça ira, nous verrons par la suite, et il bien sûr évident que ce soir vous dormez ensemble, je ne vous veux point, de toute façon j'ai déjà prévu, les bébés viennent, demain vous les emmènerez au lycée, ils sont partis cherchez des affaires avec Emily, possible qu'ils restent lundi soir aussi, Charlie qui a proposé, je vous chasse de mon pieu, je dois toujours établir un planning ou vous vous êtes prévus des sorties ?

-Nous nous sommes prévus des sorties.

-Mais c'est que c'est monté au cerveau, rit-il, j'admire.

-Tu peux, riais-je, au fait, demain tu vas avec Charlie ?

-Non, demain, ta maman sera ma nounou, elle vient me chercher en début d'après-midi et nous allons sur Seattle.

-Tu vas à son travail ?

-Le mioche il suit la nounou sans poser de questions d'habitude, là c'est pareil, mec j'ai faim, nous nous levâmes, tu ne vas pas faire un câlin à Helyos ?

-Tu veux que je demande à ma mère de te traumatiser demain ? il regarda le ciel.

-Il fera bientôt nuit, dit-il pensif, je riais en lui ouvrant la porte, je me repris.

-Et du cheval j'en ai fait avec Bella pendant notre week-end, il m'ignora, connard je te parle.

-Je m'en tape ma grande, je m'en tape.

* * *

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	38. Chapter 38 saison 2

**Comme toujours, merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.**

**Tata Flo merci également:) **

**Tiphaine ** Je me doute que tout doit être agréable après des partiels ^^ profite de tes vacances désormais, ou tu es encore en stage ? Désolée un trou de mémoire...le calme avant la tempête pour mon chapitre ? Nous verrons ça. Merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt:p **Ilonka **Merci et pour Edward avec ses relations avec Helyos, il manque un peu de courage XD pourtant il va l'avoir un moment...je te dis à bientôt et prends soin de toi également. **Elodie **Vous traumatiser à chaque chapitre ? Non mais bon ça me fait toujours plaisir de le faire, tu t'es préparée psychologiquement pour celui-ci ? Tu me diras si oui et si tu te sens traumatisée lol. Soit maso tu aurais tort de ne pas l'être et ça m'embêterait bien, Stanley est de retour ^^ joie *_* merci pour ta review et à bientôt. **Laptitefada ** Tu comprends si bien la Stanley et ses intentions lol et ta comparaison m'a fait rire bêtement, je n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux, le look Avatar va savoir je suis sur que certains seraient intéressés. Les fins sadiques, parfois il en faut, gentille ou non, parfois oui, parfois non, avec des fins sadiques je ne le suis pas je le reconnais;) tes arguments tu me les donnera à la prochain fin sadique ^^ garde les bien. Les Charlie, le N°2 m'épuise tellement il est fatiguant, bien que l'idée vienne de Charlie, si il se met à être comme sa fille niveau idées nous sommes mal XD Grande prêtresse ? C'est le genre de trucs qui me font flipper mdrr mais ça reste pour mon histoire alors je m'en remettrai. Merci à toi pour tes reviews, ça fait plus que plaisir, je te dis à bientôt:p **Lydie **La génitrice et son retour, ça finira par arriver ne t'en fais pas, tu regretteras peut-être même qu'elle débarque, le retour au Kansas, au moins elle l'aura fait mais peut-être trop pour Bella, et non, on se remet jamais d'une perte. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ^^ **Uukate **Oh merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'espère que ton avis ne changera pas jusqu'à la fin, si ça te permet de t'évader c'est le principal, ça me permet de le faire également:) Bella a choisit sa famille et pas des moindres, partir de Phœnix restera sa meilleure décision. Le prochain chapitre est là (logique implacable comme dirait Rose) alors bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt, bisous et merci pour ta review ! **Syrine **Les blocus des douches, Angie est douée pour les choses stupides il faut bien le reconnaître ^^ pourvu qu'elle ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Le petit week-end il servait à rajouter un peu de tendresse dans tout ça. J'aime bien mélanger les sentiments. Prends soin de toi également et des bisous, à bientôt:p **Beatrice **Merci et pour Bella, j'ai envie de te répondre, c'est Bella XD et elle n'a pas finit de traumatiser encore, jusqu'au bout elle le fera, jusqu'au bout:) la Stanley ne peut pas changer, d'une j'en ai pas envie, de deux elle mets un peu de joie avec ses vdm, la colle dans le shampoing, je me demande ce que ça donnerait mais maintenant elle risque d'être plus méfiante avec ses affaires. Petit paul n'a pas finit d'avoir des moments de solitude ^^ les Charlie je m'en serai voulut de ne pas le faire avant la fin de ma fic;) je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt ! **Titia ** enfin il me semble que c'est toi par rapport à la page fb et ton com'. La photo de Paul tu as du la voir sur la page, tu rajoutes juste une moustache et ça serait bon ^^ je suis contente que tu es trouvé ce chapitre complet, j'essaie toujours d'intégrer une mulititude de choses, comme ils sont nombreux ça facilite ^^ je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarasser de toi O_o reste, je t'en prie. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite. **Colleen **Visiblement oui les reviews tu en peux plus te promener c'est dommage:s j'en ai 5-6 ou je ne sais pas qui c'est, ouais c'est sympa:/ Bella et Edward il était temps qu'ils puissent souffler et surtout que ce soit Paul au final qui les y obligent, les sorties et des moments rien qu'à eux ça aussi c'est important, ça deviendrait vite étouffant. Emmett lol je pense que la prochaine fois il passera son tour, quand à sa Jeep ça sera certainement l'unique fois ou Bella et Edward auront pu la conduire, j'aurai fait la gueule comme Emmett personnellement. Paul et Jake même si ça ne reviendra pas avant il faut bien qu'ils passent à autre chose;) c'est en cours dirons nous. Paul le connard ne pouvait que montrer ce genre d'endroit, il pensait à s'amuser et surtout au jour ou Bella se fera arrêter par son père, est-ce que même papa Charlie arriverait à en dire quoi que ce soit à part faire tiquer sa moustache ? Le faux Charlie et Bella, elle a été plus maligne pourtant XD laisser Charlie dormir avec ses fistons, oui elle se venge bien et le lendemain Edward fait le misérable mdr il fait ça bien en plus. Stanley, ça me manquait, ça faisait longtemps en effet et Angie était bien trop en forme pour ne pas la laisser jouer, que les autres filles ne l'aident pas ça peut se comprendre, il y aura d'autres moments avec notre Stanley ^^ Sue et Bella...j'aime leur relation et le fait que ce ne soit pas Esmée mais bien Sue qui soit avec elle à ce moment là, pour ce que dit Paul pour l'instant Bella ne va pas le comprendre, pas tout de suite du moins et le chaton, sa petite chose il en prend soin, il est là pour combler ce que Edward ne peut pas faire ou dire ne l'ayant pas vécu, Paul ne prends pas de gant non plus ^^ Edward finira chauve à cause du stress je suis sure XD entre Bella et Helyos il est mal barré lol j'aime les chevaux mais à la place de Edward je n'aurai pas été tranquille:) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très vite:D **MarieG **; Tu fais ta review quand tu veux lol, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ le week end ça leur permet de sortir de Forks, la maison et de n'avoir qu'à penser à eux, ils auraient finit par péter un plomb. Jake et Paul ça ira de mieux en mieux, Stanley, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas jouer et l'idée n'est pas nouvelles. Les Charlie lool au moins Paul ne peut pas se faire repérer par la Stanley vu qu'elle aime se plaindre au commissariat, Bella je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas comprendre, ça m'arrangeait bien surtout. Je ne voyais que Sue pour le faire et ça leur permet de créer davantage de lien, merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très vite, bisous. **Caitlin **Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier sur pourquoi tu ne laisses pas de reviews, par contre c'est clair que de te voir dans la liste des reviews ça ne me fait sincèrement plaisir même si c'est la seule que tu mettras, merci pour tout tes compliments et pour penser à ma fic dans ta vie quotidienne XD Pour ce qui est de prendre mes propres persos, je ne sais pas encore, peut-être un jour, pour le moment je m'occupe de terminer cette fic, je ne sais pas si en dehors de ma fic je saurai faire ressentir quoi que ce soit, un don... Je te laisse le penser et te dis merci, moi c'est sur que mon histoire me permet de m'évader, sans elle je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, je ne regrette pas de m'être lancée c'est tout ce que je sais:) si j'ai réussit à te convaincre malgré que tu sois très difficile j'en suis plus que satisfaite, c'est juste énorme pour moi ! Ta review reste magique quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie sincèrement et va savoir un jour, tu me surprendras à nouveau:) mais encore une fois fais le quand tu peux. Bisous et on se voit sur fb ^^ **Cindy **Merci beaucoup, la suite c'est généralement deux semaines après, les chapitres sont long alors il me faut ce temps là pour le faire ^^

_Petit soucis avec les reviews anonymes, j'en ai plusieurs où je n'ai pas de noms, de pseudos alors désolée je n'ai pas pu vous reconnaître alors je vais devoir répondre en groupé en espérant que vous trouvez les réponses qui vous concerne :_

_-Il y aura bien d'autre moment de l'ancienne vie de Bella._

_-Non je ne ferai pas l'Université. _

_-La Renée apparaîtra obligatoirement à un moment ou à un autre._

_-La partie Sue/ Bella sur Phœnix, ça ne peut que la faire avancer. _

_Et un grand MERCI à vous pour vos reviews ! _

_**Faîtes attention avec les reviews, que vous ayez un compte ou non, assurez vous que votre pseudo est bien indiqué quitte à le remettre, ça sera plus simple pour moi et pour vous en ce qui concerne les réponses.**_

Merci pour tout et à bientôt, si vous travaillez, bon courage, si vous êtes en vacances profitez !

ET PLEASE NO SPOLIERS COMME D HABITUDE:)

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 36**

**Pov Paul**

Mercredi, jour de mon changement de plâtre, Carlisle était venu me chercher en fin de matinée, j'en avais pour quelques heures, il avait pris sa journée exprès, je patientais sagement en attendant qu'il revienne. Oui j'ai mon « chaton-connard » et j'ai laissé ceux qui le voulait dessiner dessus, je devient trop gentil. J'arrêtais de me faire la discussion quand il revint, je me redressais.

-Fiston, je vais pouvoir te le retirer, tu feras ensuite radio, voire scanner pour plus de précision et pour satisfaire mon côté « on n'est jamais trop prudent » et ensuite je te referai ton plâtre mais avec de la résine, ça sera moins lourd.

-OK.

-Tu le garderas, minimum 2 semaines comme cela fait un mois que tu as eu ton accident, on va juste vérifier avec les radios que tout va bien et qu'on ne soit pas surpris de l'état de ta jambe.

-Jake m'a prévenu, plus de muscle, peau dégueulasse, j'ai un mollet Bella maintenant c'est ça ?

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, rit-il, mais tu vas y voir une différence forcément, ce n'est que provisoire, tu as déjà commencé les séances de rééducation, tu vas les continuer, les pousser après le retrait du nouveau plâtre et tu retrouveras ce...

-C'est si moche que ça ? le coupai-je.

-Je préfère te préparer au mieux, te faire penser au pire pour que tu sois le moins surpris, prêt ? j'approuvais.

Je le laissais le retirer, j'étais à baisser ma tête pour voir dès que c'était possible et quand je vis ma jambe malgré qu'il m'ait prévenu et préparé... je ne pensais qu'à un mot « putain ».

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça reviendra.

-Ouais. OK mais merde quoi, je me rallongeais, je l'ai assez vu doc', fais-moi faire tes radios, scanner, ce que tu veux et planque-moi ça... je passais mes mains sur mon visage en soufflant, n'ayant rien à rajouter je la fermais, pas la peine que je devienne désagréable avec lui, il n'y est pour rien.

Radio, scanner faits, rien d'anormal, j'étais à attendre que le plâtre sèche, Carlisle m'avait ramené à manger, il avait dû comprendre que j'avais besoin pour une fois d'être tranquille, il me laissa le temps que ça sèche, j'étais à regarder la télé, où que j'aille de toute façon je n'ai que ça à foutre. Être allongé et regarder la télé, ça y est là ça me gave sérieusement, même les sms de Bella ou d'Eddy j'y répondais rapidement, eux aussi avaient dû comprendre, j'en éteignis mon portable de toute façon, quitte à être con, autant l'être dans mon coin, problème, avec moi ça peut durer un moment.

Carlisle refit apparition, j'avais tapé la sieste et c'était sec, l'avantage de la résine qu'il avait précisé le doc.

-Avec les béquilles ça va ?

-Ouais ça va.

-Si tu veux je peux t'en avoir que tu poses sous les aisselles, ça sera peut-être mieux non ?

-Non c'est bon, je peux rentrer ?

-Je te ramène.

-Tu sais qui est à la maison ?

-Non, Edward et Bella ne devraient pas tarder... tu veux être seul ?

-Pas forcément mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit.

-Tu peux venir à la villa, ils ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite, je sais que mes enfants partaient directement sur Seattle.

-Non, je ne peux aller nulle part tout seul, vraiment seul.

-Ça on peut s'arranger, je t'appelle un taxi, je te donne de l'argent, oui, oui tu me rembourseras si tu veux, dit-il rapidement, et tu vas là où tu veux, si tu veux dormir à l'hôtel rien ne t'en empêche, nous sommes encore à l'hôpital, je peux te prendre le nécessaire pour ne pas mouiller ton plâtre, des médicaments, tout ça pour dire que nous pouvons nous arranger, tout le monde sera à même de comprendre, tu es en bonne santé mais essaie de me tenir au courant, si c'est ce qu'il te conviendrait.

-C'est ce qu'il me conviendrait.

**Pov Edward**

Je raccrochais d'avec mon père, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, j'étais à la villa, nous étions dans le salon.

-Amour pourquoi cette tête ?

-Mon père m'a appelé, dis-je à son oreille, Paul a besoin de prendre du recul, alors il ne va pas rentrer ce soir, elle s'écarta rapidement pour me voir, les examens sont bons, il a juste besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui, nous le verrons demain, Charlie est au courant, mon père a dit que ce n'était pas lié à nous, il m'a fait remarqué que ça fait en comptant l'accident plus de un mois maintenant qu'il n'a pu se retrouver seul.

-Et nous ne serons pas où il est ?

-Mon père dit que s'il y a un souci, Paul l'appellera, nous reçûmes un sms en même temps, le même et de Paul « Petite chose, ma grande, pas d'inquiétudes, je vais bien, besoin à mon tour de souffler, sortez et on se voit demain, pas de réponses j'aurai coupé mon portable pendant que vous lirez le sms ».

-Son « je vais bien » sonne faux mais je peux comprendre, il se déplace comment ?

-Taxi.

-OK, laissons le tranquille, c'est comme quand je vais dans l'atelier ou que tu vas courir.

-Tu vas t'inquiéter je le sais, elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Toi aussi, elle embrassa ma joue, je vais appeler mon père pour le rassurer, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda Emmett.

-Oui, oui, nous allons rester ici je pense, j'attends juste que Bella revienne.

Ils me laissèrent l'attendre, je fixais la cuisine, la voyant parler au téléphone, sa main dans ses cheveux, elle est inquiète, je le suis également, je me disais que s'il prenait du recul c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas, il en parlera si il le souhaite. Elle finit par revenir, posant son téléphone, nous parlâmes brièvement entre nous, Charlie resterait bosser comme Paul n'était pas là.

-Vous faites quoi, vous restez là ? nous demanda Jasper, oh et puis, pas le choix, nous vous gardons.

-Allons nous faire un tour, dit Rose, faisons nos Bella et prenons le bus.

-Et si nous ratons le dernier ? demanda Emmett, je la sens bien la merde là.

-Taxi, dit Ali'.

-Ou, commença Angie, le but du jeu sera de faire tout un tas de choses, sans louper le bus.

-Et l'intérêt ? demanda Ben.

-Aucun mais ça sera notre base du jeu, Belly envie de faire de la merde ce soir ?

-Laisse-moi me mettre en tenue pour courir, je fais vite.

-Eddy... Angie me fit un sourire déjà remplit de conneries.

-Faisons de la merde, soupirais-je.

**Pov Bella**

Je rentrais chez mon père après les cours du jeudi, nous n'aurions pas cours le lendemain. Edward était parti avec les garçons faire leur sport, Paul je savais qu'il était rentré mais n'avait pas voulu aller avec eux, mon père était reparti au poste, pendant un moment je ne sus pas ce que je devais faire, rentrer ou le laisser, ma décision fut de voir au moins comment il allait, ensuite d'aviser, j'entrais doucement au cas où il dorme et posais mon sac dans l'entrée.

-Petite chose, je tournais ma tête vers la cuisine, ça y est en week-end ? j'acquiesçai, Eddy il est parti au sport ?

-Oui.

-Je me faisais un café, je suppose que je t'en fais un ? Installe-toi.

Il me montra la chaise dans la cuisine, je m'y installais, je le laissais se débrouiller avec nos tasses, je m'étais retenue, il prit place en face de moi.

-Tu viens de te réveiller ? demandai-je.

-Non, je l'étais depuis un moment déjà, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Nous pouvons arrêter de faire les coincés deux secondes ? j'acquiesçai, si je te réquisitionne ça te va ? Tu passes la soirée avec moi.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Loin de la maison quelques heures, j'ai envie de bouger, je t'offrirai un verre pour commencer.

-Tu me laisses me changer rapidement ?

-Rapidement, sourit-il.

J'étais déjà dans la chambre à me changer, non pas pour le séduire ou je ne sais quoi, mais pour éviter de nous faire recaler parce que moi, l'ado, je fais trop ado, je restais dans le simple et Paul n'étant pas le plus patient, je fis vite et redescendis, je me recoiffais rapidement, il me fit un sourire et nous prîmes la route.

-Seattle ? proposai-je.

-Vise Tacoma, entre les deux.

Nous étions pour l'instant toujours sur Forks, passé Port Angles, ce fut des petites routes tranquille, je me garais sur le bas côté.

-Conduis.

-Mais t'es pas bien toi !

-Ce n'est pas interdit, seulement si tu te fais attraper tu te prends une amende, ton plâtre est moins lourd, tu arrives à mieux bouger alors conduis et ferme-la.

Je descendis et ouvris sa portière, il se démerda je ne sais comment mais passa du côté conducteur, je le laissais régler le siège et autres pendant que je mis ma ceinture.

-Bien sûr, dis-je, ça reste entre nous.

-Putain conduire et en plus la Shelby, nous nous sourîmes, ne t'en fais pas j'y vais tranquille.

-La ferme et conduis, j'ai grand soif.

Je le laissais se concentrer, cette route je la connaissais pour être régulièrement déserte, je m'étais renseignée aussi, je savais aussi que si vraiment il ne pouvait pas il ne le ferait pas, mais honnêtement, voir sa tête de gamin en mettant le contact ça vaudrait largement l'amende que nous risquions, il en profita, au fil de la route il trouva davantage comment se positionner avec sa jambe. Il rallongea notre route, faisant un tour dans la ville, il se gara sur un parking, nous fîmes attention tout de même en descendant de ne pas croiser un flic.

-Ma petite chose, merci, je grimaçais, arrête de faire ton Paul, je pouffais, il me prit contre lui.

-Nous le referons ne t'inquiète pas, sur le chemin du retour si tu veux.

-Je te dirai, selon comment je me sens, viens je te dois un verre, je le suivis, là je n'ai pas à être galant ?

-Non les béquilles te donnent une bonne excuse, nous n'eûmes pas beaucoup à marcher.

Nous nous installâmes, son pied sur une chaise bien entendu, il en est à visualiser les filles, je suivais son regard, j'aurai bien dit discrètement, je sais l'être.

-Tu en dis quoi ? me demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas discrète en fait. Je ne suis pas profiler. Merde.

-Pourquoi tu te compliques la vie, les infirmières tu les as appelés ? il eut un sourire en coin, hier ?

-Ouais une, je pouffais, gardons le mystère sur le reste.

Il laissa les filles tranquilles cependant, préférant parler avec moi.

Il reprit le volant jusqu'à la moitié du chemin, Edward étant avec ses frères et mon père au travail, je traînais sur la route, je nous emmenais sur la haut de la falaise où il m'avait emmené une fois, nous avions les fenêtres ouvertes, restant dans la voiture, je le laissais fumer, j'avais laissé la musique en fond, je regardais son nouveau plâtre.

-Encore deux semaines normalement, me dit-il.

-Tu dois être impatient.

-Ouais, je le regardais.

-Non tu ne l'es pas, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Carlisle t'a changé ton plâtre ? il garda le silence un moment, Paul ?

-Rien de bien intéressant.

-C'est ta jambe hein ? Frank s'est cassé la jambe un jour, je sais à quoi ça ressemble une fois le plâtre retiré, tu connais la carrure de Frank, son mollet n'avait plus de muscle mais s'est revenu.

-Ce n'est pas très intéressant tu le vois bien.

-Ça te touche alors ton « pas très intéressant » il est faux.

-Je dis juste que par rapport à là où j'étais il y a un mois ce n'est rien.

-Ah et de ce fait tu ne peux pas te plaindre de quoi que ce soit ? Qui a dit ça ?

-Moi, je ne me sens pas en droit de me plaindre.

-C'est stupide, accident ou non tu es en droit de ressentir même pour un aspect physique, ta jambe tu la retrouveras, tu pourras repartir en vadrouille et si tu as besoin d'avoir la maison un soir, un week-end rien que pour toi tu as juste à le dire, ou refais-toi des soirées comme hier.

-Tu me demandes d'être égoïste en fait ?

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui me le demande, nous ne t'avons pas aidés à regarder tes moindres faits et gestes...

-Non, me coupa-t-il, ça tu peux arrêter là, je ne le dirai que dans cette voiture mais j'ai beau râler, soupirer je ne suis pas insensible à toutes vos attentions, ça je peux le gérer.

-Là ce que tu ne peux pas gérer c'est l'état de ta jambe et rien d'autre ?

-Tourner en rond également, je n'ai jamais rien foutu pendant aussi longtemps, ça me monte au cerveau, je ne peux plus vraiment me dire que j'ai fait le plus gros, parce que la rééducation sera le plus long.

-Oui mais tu pourras bouger comme tu le voudras, Paul je peux comprendre ton envie d'être seul, de pouvoir faire les choses comme tu es as envie, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais finir il y a quelques mois mais tu verras ça prendra fin et tu regretteras même ce canapé, j'allais dire ce vieux canapé mais on se comprend. Avec Edward nous allons te laisser davantage respirer...

-Ce n'est pas le problème Bella.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne nous trouveras plus près de toi, que nous ne dormirons plus avec toi, je t'ai acheté un doudou mais les doudous c'est nous, il échappa un rire, les doudous il faut les conserver, dans notre famille, celle que toi et moi nous nous sommes créés personne ne se sert de personne, nous avons parfois besoin d'aides parce que nous avons des faiblesses, nous en avons tous, ce n'est pas une honte, ça nous dérange mais c'est comme ça et quand ça te pose trop de soucis, repense au temps où tu aurais pu tout donner pour te sentir entouré. De toute manière l'homme n'est jamais satisfait, nous attendons des années pour obtenir ce que nous souhaitons et quand nous les obtenons nous trouvons le moyen de ne pas en être satisfait. Dans ma prochaine vie je demande à être un animal, il eut un rire que je qualifierais de con. Tu as compris où je voulais en venir ?

-Tu fais vraiment ton Paul.

-Un éclair de lucidité plutôt, c'est très volatile ces trucs chez moi, tu veux que nous restions là ou que nous fassions encore un tour ?

-Je veux que tu me dises comment tu vas, la réponse « ça va », « je vais bien » ne seront pas acceptées.

-Je suis OK.

-Tu me prends pour un con.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres réponses, je fais ce que tu m'as dit de faire, m'occuper, ça fonctionne, cet été Edward et moi irons chez mes grands-parents, en attendant ce moment je ne veux pas y songer.

Nous avions fini par rentrer, j'avais prétexté des TOC compulsifs pour nettoyer notre chambre pour les laisser tout les deux, entre mecs, puis en parfait doudous nous avions dormi avec lui.

Le lendemain soir, vendredi, j'étais à la villa, je passais du temps avec Rose, nous étions dans sa chambre, allongées sur son lit, l'une en face de l'autre, ça faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé du temps juste toutes les deux, nous parlions de tout ce qui nous passaient par la tête.

-Tu redeviens blonde quand ?

-Bientôt, bientôt, je crois que Emmett est en manque de sa blonde, nous rîmes doucement, il a arrêté de faire ses réveils de paniqué en me prenant pour toi, ce qui nous arrange tous.

-Là, je bloque mes pensées, elle eut un rire nerveux, elle se mit sur le dos regardant le plafond, je l'observais, si j'avais pu choisir un physique ça aurait été le sien. Rose... elle se remit face à moi en souriant, samedi j'ai été au Kansas avec Sue, elle me regarda surprise.

-Tu as été voir Frank ? je secouais la tête négativement, oh... ça c'est mal passé ?

-Je voulais que tu le saches, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je voulais juste que tu le saches.

-Tes larmes aux yeux et ta non-réponse à ma question ça ne me rassure pas.

-Je vais bien, soufflai-je, elle n'en crut pas un mot, elle se rapprocha me prenant dans ses bras.

-J'aurai aimé être avec toi.

-Tu viendras au Kansas, je te montrerai ma maison, soufflai-je.

-Pour le moment c'est l'heure du câlin mais oui, je viendrai.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je ne bougeais pas en entendant la porte de sa chambre être ouverte, je la sentis bouger sa tête, la porte fut refermée, je pensais que nous étions à nouveau toutes les deux mais j'arrêtais de le penser en sentant quelqu'un se mettre derrière moi, à la taille des bras c'était Emmett, j'eus un léger rire nerveux bien que touchée.

-Laisse-nous jouer notre rôle de frère et sœur, dit Emmett, et je tiens à vous préparer psychologiquement, Père Weber mange avec nous ce soir.

-Mais non ! râla Rose.

-Mais si ! soupira Emmett dépité.

-Je vais devoir jouer la vierge ? je ne pus que rire vu son ton hystérique, fais la sieste Bella, papa et maman discutent.

-Écoutes ta mère, me dit Emmett, et non pas de vierge, Angie dit qu'il sait que nous sommes actifs, il ne sait pas à quel point mais pour sa santé mentale ce n'est pas plus mal, je riais à nouveau, papa va se fâcher, me menaça-t-il, j'éclatais de rire.

-Tu fais vieux pervers, riais-je, Rose me garda contre elle.

-Mon petit, railla-t-elle, fais comme si tu dormais, j'ai d'importantes questions à poser à Emmett.

-Tu m'étouffes, riais-je.

-Ah pardon, bon tourne-toi pour voir papa, je le fis, c'est plus sain de cette manière, nous rîmes nerveusement, comme le dit si bien Esmée, il faut rebondir, soufflons, nous le fîmes, je fis un sourire à Emmett quand il mit ma mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, donc ce soir, nous pouvons être nous ?

-Oui, répondit Emmett, tu penses tout de même pouvoir être toi en pantalon ?

-Je ne comptais pas arriver en mini-jupe non plus, je n'aurai même pas de décolleté plongeant.

-Elle m'impressionne, me dit Emmett, je me retenais de rire, Angie nous dit d'être nous même, de ne pas nous freiner mais nous le ferons quand même un peu, Paul sera là, Père Weber voulait le revoir.

-Ben et ses parents ?

-Visiblement non, dit Emmett, ou alors juste Ben, nous regardâmes tous les trois en direction de la porte, deux petits coups et mon chéri qui nous regarde sceptique, petit frère vient là, il referma la porte, je vais éviter de te prendre dans mes bras, alors, prends ma place et récupère ta Bella.

J'embrassais mon chéri, je le fis s'allonger, me mettant entre ses jambes ma tête sur mes bras repliés, Rose nous trouva bien installés, elle se mit comme moi.

-Mise à part faire des choses étranges dans votre chambre avec ma Bella, dit Edward, le sujet c'est...

-Le repas de ce soir, dit Emmett, nous étions à jouer aux parents avec Bella.

-Au début au frère et à la sœur mais ça a dû nous sembler pas suffisamment normal, nous avons déviés.

-C'est censé me rassurer ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, dirent-ils en même temps, je riais bêtement.

-Nous avons juste fait un câlin, dis-je à Edward.

-Avec Rose qui ne dirait pas non à plus qu'un câlin, dit-il.

-Vu que le sujet est mis sur la table, commença Rose, je riais d'avance, Edward et Emmett la regardèrent de travers, je t'en reparle plus tard, me chuchota-t-elle.

-D'accord, mimai-je.

-Le repas risque d'être animé, dit Rose, oh ne faites pas la tronche, ce n'est qu'un repas.

-Nous ne parlons pas de ça, dit Emmett, tu nous prends pour des cons en plus !

-Comment puis-je oser franchement ? demanda-t-elle faussement inquiète, j'étouffais mes rires pour ne pas que ça me retombe dessus, Eddy... je sais à quoi tu penses avec ton regard plein de haine.

-Et à quoi je suis censé penser ?

-Tu peux repenser à ce tout premier baiser que je t'aurai volé à vie, tu sais c'est une de mes plus grande fierté, j'aime à m'en souvenir, Emmett et Edward s'échangèrent un regard.

-Elle aime s'en souvenir et m'en reparler, lui dit Emmett.

-Tu ne te poses pas plus de questions que ça ?

-S'il vous plaît, dit Rose, vous en reparlerez lors d'une discussion entre frères, ce soir... soyons un peu plus polis que d'habitude.

-Essayons du moins, dis-je, amour ?

-Amour est d'accord.

-Moi aussi, dit Emmett bien que personne ne me demande mon avis.

-Où sont Ali' et Jasper ? demandai-je.

-Vous vous en tapez vraiment de mon avis, dit Emmett, nous le regardâmes tous les trois en soupirant.

-Ils sont sur Port Angeles, dit Edward, Ali' voulait voir un magasin, comme souvent.

-Je suis pour l'égalité des sexes, dit Emmett.

-Il faudrait que nous nous refassions une sortie shopping tous ensemble, dit Rose.

-Ne te sens pas pressé, dit Edward.

-Amour mais si tous ensemble c'est marrant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me dit Rose, nous savons tous qu'il est incapable de te dire non.

-Je suis contre la chasse, dit Emmett.

-Je sais lui dire non, dit Edward, nous fûmes trois à rire, je t'ai déjà dit non ?

-Ça ne m'a pas marqué plus que ça alors ça ne devait pas être pour quelque chose d'important, attends je vais y réfléchir.

-Je suis pour le mariage des gays, dit Emmett.

-Ne cherche pas trop loin, rit Rose, Emmett il aime bien dire non en public puis en privé il change d'avis.

-Je suis contre le massacre des baleines et des dauphins.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas censé le savoir c'est ça ? riais-je, elle approuva, chéri je ne t'ai jamais dit non, non plus.

-Nous sommes des faibles, me sourit-il, je le vis bien.

-Tout comme moi, souriais-je, il caressa mes cheveux.

-Ce que vous êtes choux, soupira Rose, nous la remercions en parfait niais que nous étions.

-Je suis pour la castration chimique de tous les pervers confondus.

-Vous l'êtes encore plus avec le temps, pépia Rose.

-Tu rêves toujours de prairies et de fleurs ? demandai-je.

-Oui, rit-elle, toujours, le violon et la valse sont toujours là et ni Emmett, ni moi ne sommes nus, nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignons, nous rîmes nerveusement avec Edward.

-Parce que toi tu nous as déjà imaginé dans une prairie l'air niais ? me demanda Edward.

-Ça a dû arriver, dis-je pivoine, nous avons fait une variante avec un violon, ce n'était pas une prairie mais une plage.

-Il a fait ça ? demanda Rose, elle le cria limite.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, rit-il.

-Il m'a fait danser un soir sur une plage, la musique était là, dis-je sur un ton cruche, premier rendez-vous, elle frappa Emmett.

-Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu ça ?

-Je suis contre la lobotomie.

-Emmett ! Pourquoi j'ai pas eu de trucs à la con dans ce genre.

-Les amateurs de « trucs à la con » te remercie, sifflai-je.

-C'est à moi d'être fâchée, je n'ai jamais eu ça !

-Nous commençons à le comprendre, railla Edward, et la fois où Emmett a voulu être romantique tu lui as ri au nez.

-Quand ? demandai-je.

-Je n'étais pas prête, dit Rose, un soir il avait voulu sortir le grand jeu, repas au chandelles, pétales de rose et tout, j'ai bloqué, nous n'étions pas encore vraiment ensemble, j'ai prévenu que s'il le faisait je le laisserai en plan, je la regardais étonnée.

-Tu vois pourquoi Rose a pu être une vipère ? me demanda Edward.

-Pauvre Emmett, dis-je.

-Je suis pour la parité.

-Non mais, reprit Rose, il me faisait peur, ça remonte à loin, je me suis rattrapée depuis.

-Il n'a pas l'air de mal le vivre, dit Edward, nous le regardions, il était à fixer un point mort depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est un nounours heureux, pépia Rose.

-Il nous écoute ou il fait semblant ? demandai-je.

-Il nous écoute, dit Edward, il attend que nous répondions à un de ses débats.

-Je suis contre les frigides.

-Celui-là j'approuve, dit Rose.

-Toi on parle de sexe tu réagis, dit Emmett, les autres tu t'en fous ?

-Les frigides font les frustrés, la frustration façonnent les cons, les cons font nos problèmes d'aujourd'hui, nous la fixions tous les trois se sentant un peu cons, tout est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre la plupart du temps, certains la lobotomie ne leur ferait pas de mal, les homophobes sont des gays refoulés, la parité est refusée par des machos à la con, ont retombe souvent à la case frustration, à partir du moment où tu es capable de blesser, tu es frustré de quelque chose.

-Donc avec Stanley nous sommes des frustrés ? demanda Edward.

-Mis à part pour le plaisir d'être des sadiques, oui, par ses actes et sa manière d'être, par contre pour elle je suis pour la chasse, la lobotomie et contre la parité, des Stanley aux pouvoirs, elle grimaça, nous rîmes, Ali' et Jasper arrivèrent, venez entre nous il y a de la place, ils s'installèrent tout comme nous l'étions.

-Les rires c'est pour ? demanda Jasper.

-Rose et sa frustration, riais-je.

-À part de cul tu parles de quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Détrompe-toi, je ne parlais pas d'Emmett qui ne me satisfait pas, de ce côté aucun souci, elle se fit pensive, non aucun et c'est toi qui me fait parler de sexe !

-Ça serait bien la première fois.

-Il y a un début à tout, votre sortie ?

-J'ai trouvé de nouvelles chaussures, sourit Ali'.

-Elles sont comment ? demandai-je.

-Gardez cette discussion pour une conversation de fille, dit Emmett, vous êtes au courant pour ce soir ?

**Pov Edward**

Bella et Rose écoutèrent Ali' qui décrivait ses nouvelles chaussures, Jasper parlait avec nous pour ce soir, ma mère avait appelé un traiteur, pas envie de se prendre la tête, elle n'a pas tort, les filles nous regardèrent l'air de rien.

-Non mais sérieusement, dit Emmett, vous nous pensez si cons ?

-Pour ? demanda Ali'.

-Vous avez parlés de tes chaussures.

-Vous parliez entre vous et nous avons fini avant vous, elles ricanèrent.

-Pour ta question Emmett, dis-je, ça vaut un oui, elles nous prennent pour des cons.

-C'est ce que je me disais, vous vous changez pour le repas ? Rose ton haut oui et ne te redresse pas, elle s'allongea sur Emmett qui la fixa.

-Putain Emmett ne commence pas avec ma sœur.

-T'es marrant, elle a sa poitrine sur mes parties, ça laisse songeur, elles étaient toutes au même emplacement, il regarda Ali' et renifla, je suis calmé c'est bon, à part Rose nous sommes corrects niveau tenue.

-Ne changeons rien, dit Bella, lançons un nouveau sujet ! Nous la regardâmes tous, non pas forcément un des miens.

-Pourquoi pas ? lui demanda Ali', moi j'aime tes débats, nous sommes sûrs de rire.

-Comment t'es mauvaise !

-Non pas mauvaise, je suis admirative de tes neurones, nous le sommes tous, allez trouve nous un sujet, elle secoua la tête négativement, pourquoi tu fais la timide ? rit-elle, allez une pensée étrange, tu dois bien avoir ça.

-Rose m'a retourné le cerveau, je ne peux plus réfléchir, nous la fixâmes déçus, peut-être plus tard, là je sèche, mais faites vous plaisir...

-Tu as ruiné notre conversation, soupira Jasper.

-Vous venez d'arriver, rit-elle, nous ne rîmes pas, vous faites le jeu de me mettre mal à l'aise, je m'en fiche, elle souleva mon haut, j'eus un petit moment de flippe, elle cacha sa tête dessous, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Ça fait tout de même une sacré quantité de poils Eddy, dit Rose, nous rîmes bêtement, faudrait peut-être penser à faire quelque chose.

-J'hésite encore, riais-je, je touchais ses cheveux, ça fait un style.

-Je suis la seule à avoir une sale image ? demanda Rose.

-Si un pénis pouvait parler il dirait sûrement ça selon ce qu'il rencontre, dit Jasper, nous rîmes comme des ados très con, elle sortit du tee-shirt.

-T'es con, rit Ali'.

-Nous sommes mal parti pour le repas, rit Emmett, et merde, je vais te regarder Bella, je vais penser à la blague de merde de Jasper, qui me suit ? nous levâmes tous la main.

-Ça mettra de l'ambiance, rit Jasper.

-Il va penser qu'on se moque de lui, dit Ali'.

-Mettons nous un film dans la chambre, dit Rose, ça nous fera oublier, elle se leva, les filles un film de danse ! elles approuvèrent ravies.

-Mais non, râla Emmett, ils sont à chier ces films !

-Nous le savons, dit Bella, nous regardons pour la danse.

-Rincez-vous les yeux sur les danseuses, suggéra Ali', en plus nous ne vous reprocherons rien.

-Puis vous n'avez pas le choix, termina Rose en s'installant contre Emmett, film lancé nous ne pûmes que soupirer, elles, ricaner, que personne ne tripote son partenaire sur notre lit.

-Les canapés où tout le monde s'assoit, dit Jasper, c'est OK, mais pas les lits des uns et des autres, ils nous regardèrent avec Bella.

-Vous pensez en être capable ? nous demanda Emmett, Bella décala sa tête pour me regarder.

-Ils doivent être frustrés de quelque chose, elle pouffa et se remit, nous saurons nous tenir, dis-je.

Nous nous mîmes dans le film, les filles se redressaient dès qu'il y avait de la danse, avec Emmett et Jasper nous tournions nos tête en fonction de ce qui était fait par certaines danseuses et tout ça sans que les filles ne nous disent quoi que ce soit, nous pûmes aussi faire nos pronostics sur la suite du scénario, pour ça c'était sûr c'était nase. Je m'inquiétais un peu par moment pour Bella parce que évidement l'actrice avait perdu un proche mais ça ne parut pas l'atteindre, là je remerciais le jeu d'acteur des plus pourrit, elle était trop prise dans les scènes qu'elle attendait. Le film finit Rose s'amusa à repasser les scènes de danse jusqu'à ce que Emmett lui retire la télécommande.

-Je veux aller en boîte !

-Rose, c'est un film, soupira Emmett, tu ne vas pas faire comme la fille qui arrive sur une piste, n'a jamais dansée mais cartonne tout.

-Angie par contre le ferait, dit Ali'.

-Nous allons quand en boîte ? demanda Rose, Angie doit se remettre à nous donner des cours.

-Et jouer au nouveau jeu « mettre mal Ben », rit Bella, nous suivîmes.

-Je perds ma place, dis-je surpris, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour.

-Eddy, me dit Jasper, ça sera juste pour une soirée, nous savons que tu serais bien trop triste sans ça.

-Je ne mets plus mal Edward, dit Bella.

-C'est un mensonge mon ange, je me fais plus discret.

-Je le suis plus aussi.

-Bella tu veux vraiment nous pourrir deux discussions ? demanda Jasper, elle le fixa.

-Jasper, mission, vu que tu m'as l'air un peu trop blond là tout de suite, pendant le repas, tu devras caler un mot dans les discussions.

-Et lequel ? Bella c'est un pasteur.

-Tu fais moins le malin ça c'est certain, tiens je vais demander à mon chef, amour ?

-Je t'enverrai un sms, dis-je à Jasper, à table, tu te débrouilles avec.

-Tu vas me donner un mot de merde, nous le regardions parce que pour nous, c'était logique.

-Jasper, petit frère, lui dit Rose, boulet de mon sang, tu n'es pas sérieux, si ?

-Ne me fais pas honte, dit Emmett à Rose, tu le sais bien qu'il est sérieux.

-Je garde un espoir.

-Je te le calerai ton mot, me dit Jasper, mais pense que nous serons avec un pasteur, Angie sera là et...

-Le blond entre nous, le coupai-je, c'est qui ?

-Moi, bien que aucune étude n'est montré que les roux sont intelligents ou davantage que les blonds ou bruns.

-On s'en fout Jasper, dit Bella, Edward n'est pas roux, il a des reflets cuivrés.

-Bella, dit Emmett, niveau réplique ce soir t'es pas terrible.

Elle se remit contre moi, mes bras sur elle et tourna la tête du côté opposé aux autres, l'excuse de la sieste, elle se mit sur le côté, dos aux autres, je serrai davantage mes bras, une de mes mains sur sa hanche, je laissais les autres se moquer, j'embrassais sa tête, je la vis sourire, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, ma mère.

-Je vous entends du salon, sourit-elle, comment Bella fait pour dormir ?

-Elle ne dort pas, dis-je, elle fait semblant, elle fit un petit coucou à Bella.

-Nous pouvons descendre rire dans le salon, dit Ali' en se redressant, nous nous levâmes tous, avant ceux qu'ils veulent se changer et autre c'est maintenant !

Rose se changea, sans nous dans sa chambre bien sûr, pour le reste nous restâmes comme nous étions, Charlie, mon père et Paul arrivèrent, ainsi que la famille Weber et Ben, apéro prit et discussions simples, je cherchais mon mot, Bella m'avait posé une bonne colle en vérité, nous étions à table, avant de commencer à manger mon père avait demandé à Père Weber de faire le bénédicité puis le repas avait commencé tranquillement, il continua dans ce sens.

-Paul, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda le père Weber.

-Si vous me tutoyez oui, il lui fit un sourire.

-Je voulais te demander, par rapport à vos traditions, coutumes, « La danse du soleil » ça existe toujours ? Paul eut un petit rire.

-Le rituel existe toujours, oui, une fois par an.

-Vous... tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Non, toutes les tribus ne le font pas, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mon père l'a fait quand il était jeune, c'est un Navajo, tribu des plaines et ils le pratiquent, ma mère est Quileute, eux sont dit du plateau, où ce n'est pas pratiqué, les Quileute sont un peuple de pêcheur, les Navajos, des chasseurs de bison, la danse du soleil n'est pratiquée que par les peuples de ce type, ma mère ne tenait pas à ce que je le fasse, mon père a compris.

-C'est quoi la danse du soleil ? demanda Emmett.

-Je te l'expliquerais une autre fois, mais c'est considéré comme de l'automutilation, ça a été interdit mais très honnêtement ça existe toujours, ça te choque ? demanda-t-il au père Weber.

-Me choquer non, en fait si à ma première lecture.

-C'est un rituel qui surprend toujours, sourit-t-il.

-Alors toi qu'est-ce qu'il te surprend ? Te perturbe ?

-Perturber non, chacun a ses croyances, mais oui il en y a que je ne comprends pas forcément.

-Si vous voulez, leur dit Esmée, vous pouvez allez parler vous deux, le temps de débarrasser...

-Allons-y, dit Paul au père d'Angie. Ils partirent devant la maison.

Ma mère et celle de Angie étaient parti parler entre elles dans la cuisine, je fixais Angie surtout. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'ils ne reviennent, ce fut encore plus calme, Carlisle et Charlie parlaient entre eux.

-Euh... Angie, dit Jasper, nous avons raté un épisode ou tu es aussi paumée que nous ?

-Avec Ben nous savions que Paul lancerait le sujet, j'aurai peut-être droit à une discussion à la maison, rassurez-vous tout va bien.

-Si besoin, dit Charlie, je lui parlerai.

-Tout comme moi, dit Carlisle, mon père était pasteur, ça pourrait jouer.

-Merci mais nous allons voir quelle tournure ça prendra, si je dois parler avec mon père, je suis prête à le faire, vous remarquerez que vous n'avez pas eu de sermons ou de cours de catéchisme.

-Nous allons le remercier, dit Emmett, j'attends toujours pour lui présenter mes théories.

-Ce soir, dit Ben, je ne pense pas que ça sera le meilleur des moments.

-Je sais bien ça m'énerve.

-Mon mot, dit Jasper, nous allons remettre ça non ? nous approuvâmes tous.

-Quel mot ? demanda Ben.

-Oh une idée à la con de Bella, répondit Jasper, ils reviennent, soyons naturels ! il fixa ses ongles, pliant et dépliant ses doigts, Paul et le père de Angie se rassirent, tout le monde étaient de retour à table. Je devrais me faire faire une manucure, tous les regards furent sur lui, partager ce que vit Ali', dit-il pensif, Père Weber, dites-moi, j'ai une question.

-Niveau manucure je n'y connais rien, nous rîmes doucement.

-Non, rit-il, mais nous vous appelons tous Père Weber, ça ne vous agace pas ? Bon en fait je me demande quel est votre prénom.

-William, nous soupirâmes tous, content de l'apprendre.

-Nous continuerons à vous appeler Père Weber mais nous n'avions jamais osé demander même à Angie.

-Je n'aurai pas divulguer cette information, dit Angie, c'est comme l'énigme de Charlie et de sa moustache, nous rîmes tous.

-Angela... commença son père.

-Non, rit Charlie, c'était réellement une énigme Monsieur Weber, je serai bien plus désolé s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

-Je tiens à préciser, dit Paul, que c'est moi qui aie résolu l'affaire.

-Nous ne risquons pas de l'oublier fiston N°2, dit Charlie, tu nous le rappelles régulièrement.

-La fierté papa Charlie, bon nous avons résolu la question de ton prénom, dit-il au père d'Angie, j'ai résolu celle de papa Charlie, que nous reste-t-il, faisons le point...

-Il nous faut découvrir qui étaient nos parents dans leur jeunes années, dit Ali', photos à l'appui.

-Ce qu'ils ont fait dans leur passé, dit Emmett, afin de savoir ce qu'ils ne pourront pas nous reprocher quand nous l'aurons fait.

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses déjà, rit ma mère, Emmett la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle ne rit plus, nous oui, qui veux du gâteau ?

-Bella va en prendre, railla Paul, elle se retint de lui faire un doigt, enfin ma main lui en empêcha.

-Bien sûr que je vais prendre du gâteau Paul, dit-elle légèrement froidement, tu ne l'as pas fait, je ne risque donc rien.

-C'est la mère d'Angela qui l'a fait, dit Esmée, ceux qui purent comprendre eurent un léger rire nerveux mais des plus discret et bref, évitons qu'ils pensent que nous nous moquons d'eux, manger fut bien pour le coup.

Emmett osa parler de ses théories au Père Weber, il insista sur son puzzle dans les rocheuses suite à un tremblement de terre, ça nous fit tous rire, j'ai bien dit tous, nous eûmes droit à des explications simples et concises, je préférais la version d'Emmett malgré tout, Jasper plaça tout de même un mot qui aurait pu mal tourner mais nous eûmes un doute sur ce qu'il avait dit, un « vierge Marie » en « verge Marie » mais bafouillé passa sans mal, ou c'est moi qui m'imaginais le truc, je devrais attendre pour savoir, Jasper ne donna pas l'illusion de quoi que ce soit mais à ce jeu il est doué. À leur départ nous étions toujours à table, débarrassée en partie. Jasper posa son front sur la table prenant de grandes inspirations, il releva sa tête livide.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé alors ? lui demandai-je.

-Tu l'as entendu ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

-Je crois bien.

-Et merde, je réfléchissais à quel mot tu aurais pu me filer, il m'a échappé.

-C'était discret, dit Paul, Jasper le regarda, oui je l'ai entendu aussi, plus simple, qui a entendu ? Seul Charlie ne leva pas la main, tu me déçois, lui dit-il.

-J'aurai dû entendre quoi ? Poupée dis-moi.

-Ah non, nous rîmes tous, je ne dis pas ce genre de mot, personne autour de cette table.

-Tu aurais dû être plus attentif, dit Emmett à Charlie.

-Si vous l'avez entendu, paniqua Jasper, lui aussi ? Angie, Ben, sa mère ? Bella leva la main en regardant son téléphone.

- « Belly, un blond va devoir mourir », lit-elle, est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

-Oh non, il soupira, je vous jure ma langue a fourchée, ses parents l'ont entendu, qui aurait pu manquer ça ? Charlie leva la main sous nos rires, je dois en conclure quoi ?

-Que Charlie a un esprit pur et sain, lui dit Ali', il n'a pas d'arrières pensées, elle regarda notre père et grimaça.

-J'accepte tes excuses, rit notre père.

-Ah non ce n'est pas ça papa... ça m'inquiète en fait, ça m'écœure un peu aussi parce que j'aurai aimé que tu n'es pas compris et que je me dis, là, à cet instant que mes parents sont des pervers et...

-Et ça ira, merci, dis-je, garde tes pensées pour toi.

-Ali', soupira Emmett, pitié, ne dis plus rien.

-Juste un mot, conception, souffla-t-elle à Emmett, certaines rires, nous, nous faisions la gueule.

-T'es chiante sérieusement, râla Emmett, j'avais arrêté d'y penser pendant 5 minutes, tout le long du repas, William, il sourit en disant le prénom puis refit la gueule immédiatement, il parlait de ses trucs et j'y pensais, encore plus parce que évidement ils boivent du vin nos parents, ah merde, il se leva, je vais avaler de l'acide, ça remettra mon cerveau à 0, nous rîmes bêtement le regardant partir dans la cuisine.

-Il n'y en a pas dans la cuisine, lui cria Jasper, Emmett ressortit sa tête.

-Tu ne peux pas être aussi con, si ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je te disais juste qu'il n'y a pas d'acide dans la cuisine.

-Si tu peux être aussi con et sans difficultés, épatant, il revint s'asseoir, tu fais un bon acide le blond, tu as remis mon cerveau à 0 en étant aussi... aussi...

-Blond, souffla Bella en ricanant tout en parlant avec Angie par sms, nous la regardâmes, elle ricana à plusieurs reprises.

-Elle a vraiment décidé de nous pourrir nos discussions, dit Ali', ça fait trois fois qu'elle nous bloque dans notre lancée, elle éclata de rire, limite à s'étouffer, j'étais là à la regarder mettre sa serviette devant la bouche, pivoine.

-La drogue c'est mal, dit Rose en la regardant, elle doit parvenir à se lobotomiser tous les soirs pour être comme ça tous les jours, nous pouvons considérer que je viens de percer un secret ?

-Toutes les cinq minutes je dirai, dit Jasper.

-Toi, dit-elle mauvaise, ne me vole pas mes perçages de mystère !

-Excuse-moi de vouloir participer.

-Ne le fais plus et tout ira bien, maintenant tout le monde a oublier mon perçage.

-Tout le monde s'en fout surtout, répondit Jasper vexé, je ne t'aurais pas répondu, personne ne l'aurait fait parce que tout le monde sait que ce que tu dis est pourri, par solidarité je t'aide et regarde comment tu m'envoies chier.

-Parfois l'acide nous fait avoir des bad trip, violent en plus de ça, dit Paul, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires, j'aime bien nos repas.

-Moi aussi, rit Bella.

-Tu es de retour parmi nous ça y est ? elle pouffa, il me regarda avec pitié, j'aime nos repas parce qu'avec les timbrés autour de la table, je me sens normal.

-La normalité c'est chiant, répondit Bella.

-Ça tu vois, c'est la phrase des timbrés qui veulent se rassurer.

-Je ne cherche pas à me rassurer et je ne suis pas timbrée, je faisais une généralité inutile pour aider Jasper, je ne parlais pas pour moi, nous la regardâmes, je ne suis pas timbrée, pas comme Jasper en tout cas.

-Des « aides » comme ça je m'en passerai, répondit Jasper, elle haussa les épaules.

-Comment je n'aimerai pas passer du temps avec juste vous deux, dit Emmett, je me serai tiré une balle au bout de 5 minutes.

-Moi avant, dit Paul, à peine je saurai où vivrai, je le ferai, dame Esmée, aide-nous à rebondir, elle eut un regard pensif, cherchant sûrement quelque chose, ne nous fait pas ça dame Esmée, le supplia Paul, rebondis, rebondis, rebondis, Emmett frappa Paul sur le bras, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, dit-il en serrant les dents.

-C'est de famille votre truc, Charlie...

-Ça a été dehors ? demanda Charlie.

-Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai été un gentil fiston, je n'ai pas dit un seul gros mot, tu casses parfaitement l'ambiance, tout comme ta fille.

-Ne me dis pas merci de t'avoir aidé à passer à autre chose.

-Surtout pas, rassure-toi, allez cassons l'ambiance, des questions ?

-Pour Angie ? demandai-je.

-Tu fais ça bien Eddy, pour ta question, ce n'est pas moi ni une autre personne qui le fera changer d'avis, ça serait un homme comme Charlie, Carlisle, tu peux tenter, lui expliquer, là c'est un homme d'église, son avis tu ne peux pas du tout le changer, ça en reviendrait à remettre en question sa foi. C'est comme si tu essayais de « tuer » mes croyances, mes ancêtres, tu peux t'asseoir dessus, pour Angie, rien ne changera. C'est juste un homme avec des valeurs qu'il essaie d'inculquer à sa fille.

-Tout comme tu le feras quand tu seras père, dit Carlisle.

-Oui mais là où pour lui se sont des convictions, un mode de vie puisque son père n'est pas né pasteur, pour moi, c'est dans mon sang, c'est toute une culture et une histoire, ce n'est pas un choix que j'ai fait, je suis né Quileute et Navajo, c'est là où il y a une différence, son père elle n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'aller au conflit et ça je ne suis pas certain qu'elle l'ait réalisé, elle va devoir s'affirmer.

-Elle avait dit que son père saurait comprendre, dit Bella, il se doit d'être compatissant, tolérant, à ce qu'il paraît.

-Et tu crois vraiment que dès qu'elle lui dira que depuis des mois elle s'envoie en l'air avec Ben dans son dos, tout en continuant d'aller à l'église en mode nonne, ce qui va primer c'est la compassion ?

-Non, souffla Bella.

-Son père, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi religieuse que lui qui va poser problème, c'est de lui avoir menti et fait penser que oui, elle croit aux même valeurs que lui alors qu'il n'en est rien et ça il le pense depuis qu'elle est petite.

-Mon père, dit Carlisle, n'a pas toléré mon choix de vie, ni que je ne reprenne pas le flambeau mais il était plus dur que ne l'est le père d'Angie. Mais je suis d'accord avec Paul, le conflit elle l'aura, peut-être qu'ils ne se verront plus pendant un moment.

-Elle va devoir faire comme certains d'entre nous l'ont fait, dit ma mère, prendre sa liberté.

-Pour résumé, dit Emmett, ça va être la merde.

-Il ne va pas nous en vouloir ? demanda Jasper, surtout vous les parents.

-Nous ne sommes pas censés connaître la vie intime d'Angie, dit mon père.

-Au pire nous passerons pour des dégénérés, dit Charlie, rien de nouveau, nous qui vivons avec des couples d'ados, nous rîmes nerveusement, il fit pencher sa flûte de champagne vide, pensif.

-Papa tu vas bien ? rit Bella.

-Je réfléchis, nous rîmes à nouveau, je n'ai bu qu'une coupe, dit-il en nous regardant, je réfléchis à ce qu'a dit le blondinet.

-Charlie ne te mets pas à m'appeler le blondinet, le supplia Jasper.

-Il t'appelle toujours comme ça, dit Paul.

-Tiens étonnant tu fous la merde, lui répondit Jasper.

-Je ne dis que la vérité, rit Paul, quand nous parlons de toi, c'est le « le blond » ou « le blondinet ».

-Et quel sujet de ma personne abordez-vous je vous prie ?

-Comme ceux où tout à l'heure tu parlais de manucure, rit Paul, ou tes questions, celles ou tu ne peux répondre de suite, comme à l'instant, ce sont des questions à retardement, c'est chiant.

-Tes phrases stupides en fait, dis-je, uniquement tes phrases stupides.

-Tu nous permets d'avoir de bons fou rire, rit Paul.

-Celle de tout à l'heure elle était bien, dis-je, le pasteur tu nous l'as laissé perplexe.

-Vous avez terminés ? nous demanda-t-il.

-Pour l'instant, dis-je.

-Nous reviendrons, dit Paul.

-En fait Paul tu m'as volé mon jumeau, dit Ali'.

-Mais pas ta paire de boules et crois-moi, ça, c'est le plus important, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires, dame Esmée...

-Si tu cesses de m'appeler de ce surnom ridicule, j'oublie ta phrase.

-Je n'allais pas m'excuser de ma phrase, un jour tu m'as dit « Paul, j'ai des fils alors ne ressent pas de gêne avec ta manière de parler », j'applique, je vais garder le surnom ridicule tu t'en doutes.

-Alors pourquoi ce « dame Esmée » ? rit-elle.

-Tu as ri à ma phrase déplacée, tu m'as épaté, nous rîmes tous, je voulais que tout le monde s'en rende compte.

-Il est épuisant, rit Charlie.

-Même plus que moi ! Hein papa ! il se refit sérieux.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là poupée, tu restes en première position, Edward en deux, Paul ensuite, parfois vous arrivez tous les trois en première place.

-Si tu te mets avec Sue... commença Emmett timidement, tu en gagnes deux autres, Seth et Leah.

-J'ai Jake aussi, dit-il tout sourire, il regarda sa montre, fiston N°2, c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher, demain Seattle, les enfants, ça c'est Bella et moi, vous restez ici comme prévu ? nous approuvâmes.

-Alors debout mon papa Charlie va vouloir me border ! nous pûmes nous moquer

-Je n'attends que ça, en plus des questions à retardement, dit-il en se levant tout en s'aidant de ses béquilles, Bella se leva pour lui faire un câlin.

**Pov Bella**

Je laissais Edward les accompagner à la voiture, tout le monde leur avait souhaité bonsoir et tout ce qu'il faut. J'aidais Esmée à tout débarrasser pour de bon et à ranger la cuisine, il n'était pas encore minuit et vu les rires que j'entendais le coucher ne serait pas pour tout de suite ce qui m'arrangeait.

-Bella, ma Bella, dit Esmée en s'approchant tout sourire, je suis contente. Elle a 17 ans. Tu as remarqué tout à l'heure ?

-Pour Seth et Leah ? elle approuva en pouffant, je ne pus que suivre.

-Il a souri et n'a même pas râlé !

-Et personne n'a sorti un « Charlie tu ne dis rien ? » nous tapâmes dans nos mains. Nous avons 17 ans nous pouvons le faire.

-Hum... elle se reprit rapidement, je fis comme elle, nous mettant devant le plan de travail, je risquais un regard vers la porte, mon chéri, nous lui fîmes de grands sourires continuant jusqu'à ce que par dépit il reparte, nous pûmes rejouer aux ados dès son départ.

-C'était juste, soufflai-je.

-Je suis toujours là, nous sursautâmes avec Esmée, nous sourîmes à nouveau, ça ne va pas mieux hein ? nous ne perdîmes pas notre sérieux, j'accentuais mon sourire à m'en faire mal aux joues ce qui devait être très moche et ce qui me faisait très mal, mon ange penses à boire de la camomille avant que nous allions nous coucher, je me retins de rire et me fis encore plus mal aux joues, une double camomille, je vous laisse... il vaut mieux.

Au lieu de rire quand il partit nous posâmes nos coudes sur le plan de travail, mains sur les joues, nous avions aussi mal l'une que l'autre.

-Tu me comprendras Esmée si je fais la gueule pendant une semaine ?

-Je la ferai avec toi, mais faisons là jusqu'au week-end, je riais, j'ai mal, pardon ma chérie, je serai encore plus désagréable au travail.

-Ça me paraît correcte, elle eut la mauvaise idée de rire, pardon, je jouerai avec Stanley.

-Ça me va parfaitement, si nous allions dans le salon ? J'aimerai pouvoir commencer à être désagréable, ne ris pas ! Surtout pas ! je me retins, allons-y !

**Pov Edward**

Je regardais mes migraines nous rejoindre, celle de mon âge se mit près de moi, l'autre en face pour être sûre que je ne l'oublie pas, elles ne rirent pas et en fait ne sourirent même pas, elles faisaient même clairement la gueule.

-Mon ange vous vous êtes disputées ? chuchotai-je.

-Oh non du tout, pour ne pas souffrir davantage nous arrêtons. Non, non je n'ai rien compris. Je délaissais la migraine A pour la B.

-Maman ça va ?

-Oui, ce fut court et froid comme réponse.

-Je n'ai pas touché au linge, dit Emmett sur la défensive, ce n'est pas moi qui aie mélangé les couleurs.

-Merci de m'en informer, je vais voir les dégâts.

-Non, non, reste m'man, elle le regarda sans sourire, j'étais avec Jasper, il le montra du doigt.

-Merci Emmett, trop gentil, ce ne sont que des draps, rien qui ne t'appartiennent, ça ne dérida pas notre mère.

-Je devrai savoir d'autre chose ? nous secouâmes la tête négativement, vous me faites rire.

-J'ai envie de dire prouve-le, dis-je, nous rîmes sauf migraine A et migraine B.

-Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Tu ne supporterai pas de rire ? demanda mon père perdu. Il me comprend si bien.

-Oh non, ça me ferait souffrir.

-Tu comprends maintenant, me dit Bella, moi aussi Esmée ça me ferait trop mal.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Rose, j'ai une grande envie d'aller me coucher.

-Faisons-nous une tournée d'aspirines, dit Ali' en se levant.

-Et surtout ne posons plus de questions, soupira Jasper.

Ali' nous avait bien ramenés nos aspirines, Bella en prit une pour vérifier je ne sais quoi, ma mère bien sûr qu'elle a suivi, nous étions dans la chambre, elle sortait de sa douche tout en se massant les joues, elle ne me voyait pas j'étais planqué juste avant la porte de la douche. Elle s'entraîne à sourire ou à ne pas sourire ? Je devrai la filmer, elle refit la gueule, se massa et retenta, elle parut satisfaite de ne pas sourire en réalité.

-Par pitié, dis-je, je veux des réponses.

-Pour ?

-J'en ai tellement qui me viennent, elle prit ma main nous faisant asseoir en bout du lit, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle sérieuse.

-Ne me fais pas passer pour un fou, elle approuva, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai mal aux joues, j'ai trop souris ou ris dans la cuisine avec ta maman alors nous nous sommes dit que nous ferons la gueule jusqu'à ce week-end, le temps de récupérer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça tout à l'heure ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ?

-Me répondre « pour ne pas souffrir davantage nous arrêtons » ce n'est pas ce qui me permet de te comprendre.

-Mais tu y arrives même avec retard, me sourit-elle, je me levais, amour tu vas où ?

-Tu te souviens j'ai parlé de camomille tout à l'heure.

-Je n'en veux pas, merci.

-Finalement elle sera pour moi, je sortis de la chambre, je l'entendis rire brièvement puis échapper un « merde » sûrement pour la douleur.

Je n'ai pas pris de camomille, je suis resté en bas pour lui faire croire, j'avais ri nerveusement de son état mental, du mien par la même occasion. J'étais remonté ensuite, demain comme nous étions en week-end, je pus lui laisser l'occasion de me donner des migraines mais elle avait été raisonnable, j'avais réalisé qu'en fait j'étais déçu qu'elle ne m'en donne pas, non, elle ne le saura pas, le fou c'est sûrement bel et bien moi.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions sur La Push tous ensemble, dispersés en fait, nous avions mangés ensemble là c'était la récréation, j'avais pu m'amuser avec les bébés et nos motos, nous étions devant la plage sur nos motos.

-Personne ne veut faire du quad sur la plage ? nous demanda Embry, Bella tu veux peut-être retrouvé Eddy ?

-J'aurai eu le temps de me perdre avant de le retrouver, je suis partante pour le quad, Seth et Quil le furent également.

-Bella reste là nous revenons, me dit Seth.

Je les regardais partir, me remettant face à la plage, j'avais les mains crades aussi, tripoter une moto ça a des conséquences, est-ce que je m'en fous ? Oui, complètement, je voulais simplement les rincer et oh un océan en face de moi, admirative de ma rapidité d'esprit je traversais la plage, mission, comment mouiller ses mains mais pas ses pieds ? Problématique du jour. Je décidais de ne pas être con, je me baissais faisant un trou dans le sable, la prochaine vague le remplit, merde je suis fière. Je le fis plus grand et mis mes mains dedans, je n'avais qu'à attendre les vagues avec mon immense sourire stupide. Là en fait je jouais maintenant. Je sursautais en voyant les bébés s'accroupir près de moi.

-Il y a de l'idée, railla Quil.

-De la recherche, rit Seth.

-Maintenant la question c'est est-ce que Bella va accepter de s'en séparer, se moqua Embry, je riais honteuse, allez enlève tes mains, laisse-moi profiter de ta création.

-Fais vite, dit Seth, je voudrai en profiter.

-Et je m'en voudrai de le rater, ajouta Quil.

Je les regardais faire, se moquer surtout prenant certainement la même tête de débile que j'avais pu le faire, nous allâmes rejoindre les quads.

-Bella avec moi, bébé N°1 ! dit Embry.

-OK, dit Quil, je pourrai bien faire le con comme ça.

-Moi je m'en fous, dit Seth, tu es peut-être le bébé N°1 mais je gagne, j'éclatais de rire, j'ai un secret avec Bella et pire pour vous il se pourrait qu'elle devienne ma sœur.

-T'es un gamin, lui dit Embry.

-Tu as la haine, rit Seth.

-Sinon je peux toujours monter avec toi ? demandai-je à Embry, si je ne vous dérange pas dans votre discussion bien sûr.

-Je n'ai pas la haine, dit Embry.

-Je vous dérange dans la discussion, soufflai-je.

-Mais si tu l'as, ta mère n'avait qu'à s'appeler Sue.

-Je resterai le N°1.

-Méfie-toi, lui dit Quil, ça pourrait changer un jour, ils me regardèrent tous les trois.

-Quad ! dis-je joyeusement.

-Elle n'a pas dit non, rit Quil.

-Quand elle sera ma sœur je te prendrai la tête autant qu'avec ta place de N°1.

-Ne faites pas les bébés, riais-je, nous perdons du temps.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi de notre part ? me demanda Seth.

-Faire du quad, mais ce n'est qu'un exemple.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé cette discussion, dit Quil.

-Je sais, je sais, soupirai-je, je suis pressée que nous la reprenions.

Nous pûmes nous amuser à faire des courses, ne pouvant conduire comme eux, interdiction d'Edward, Paul, mon père, ils étaient tous contre en fait, mais là n'est pas la question, tout ça pour dire que je pus avoir de bons fous rires n'ayant pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**Pov Edward**

Nous les entendions de loin les bébés et les rires de Bella, nous étions devant chez Sam, ils se garèrent comme des merdes, je retiens, je retiens, Paul s'avança d'eux, nous le regardions monter sur le quad d'Embry et partir faire un tour.

-Il peut faire ça ? demanda Leah.

-S'il le fait c'est que la réponse est oui, dit Jake, faut bien qu'il s'occupe.

-Pourquoi il ne le garderait pas ? demanda Embry, je lui laisse s'il veut, au moins il peut se déplacer un minimum et seul, ce que je dis est con ?

-Tant qu'il fait attention Charlie ne sera sûrement pas contre, dit Sam. Bella retrouva mes jambes, j'embrassais sa joue.

-Il sera content, dit Emily, j'avais cherché un moyen pour qu'il se déplace seul, problème réglé.

-J'avais songé à une calèche attachée à Helyos, dit Kim, je l'avais bien visualiser en plus de ça, nous nous moquâmes.

-Moi, dit Jasper, j'avais pensé à un traîneau mais Hikuma est trop petite.

-Donc en fait tu n'as pas pensé, dit Jared, merci de partager tout de même.

-Toi tu as pensé à quoi ?

-Moi ce soir je l'emmène dans un club de strip-tease et avec une danse privée offerte mais ne lui dites rien surtout.

-Et dire que seul les majeurs peuvent venir, dit Jake, Charlie ? Bella lui lança une canette à moitié remplie, elle le toucha sous nos rires, OK on oublie Charlie, il est adulte pourtant, elle le regarda de travers s'armant d'une canette, pleine celle-ci.

-Vous pouvez lui rajouter une danse privée de notre part ? demanda Emmett.

-Sans problèmes, dit Jake.

-Seuls les plâtrés ont droit à une danse privée bien sûr, dit Leah.

-Jake peut nous faire des plâtres, dit Jared, à Sam et moi.

-Vous n'y allez pas les filles ? demanda Rose.

-Non on se fera des Chippendales, dit Emily.

-Toujours faire des concessions, dit Kim avec un grand sourire.

-Les filles, nous dit Leah, vous viendrez avec nous.

-Non, non, dis-je, avec mes frères nous n'allons pas voir de strip-teaseuses, elles n'iront pas voir vos Chippendales.

-Tout ça parce que tu as peur que ta Bella se retrouve sur une chaise, rit Kim.

-Non parce que ça n'arrivera pas, nous sommes des mineurs, même si je dois écrire son âge au marqueur sur son front, elle n'ira pas.

-Si mon avis intéresse, dit Bella, ça ne me tente pas plus que ça, je ne les trouve pas beau la plupart.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? lui demandai-je.

-Tu en vois partout.

-En tapant « Chippendale » sur Google, souffla Jared, je ne pus que rire avec les autres, qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches à ses braves garçons ?

-Ils ne m'intéressent pas c'est tout, je ne dis pas ça pour faire plaisir et tout mais c'est vrai, je ne serai pas à l'aise et toi non plus tu n'iras pas voir de strip-teaseuses.

-Je n'irai pas, dis-je.

-J'aime bien les Chippendales, dit Rose.

-Ton mec en est un, dit Jared, tu ne peux que aimer, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Nous regardâmes Paul tout sourire revenir, il resta sur le quad se rapprochant de nous au maximum.

-Tu t'es fait plaisir ? lui demanda Leah.

-Plus que ça, sourit-il.

-Garde-le, lui dit Embry, jusqu'à ce que tu te remettes, tu pourras bouger.

-Avec Charlie tu ne pourras par contre que faire Forks et La Push, dit Sam, Port Angeles tu te feras aligner.

-N'oublie pas un casque, dit Ali', Peter ne peut pas se faire repérer.

-Vous avez fini ? nous approuvâmes tous, Embry, merci.

-De rien, sourit-il, aujourd'hui c'est la journée du partage, moi et mon quad, Bella et son trou, je m'en étouffais avec mon soda mais violemment, Bella était pivoine.

-Be... tr... merde tu m'en fais bafouiller, demanda Paul, limite il avait crié, répète !

-Je n'ai rien dit de bizarre, il regarda Seth et Quil qui haussèrent les épaules sans comprendre, eux aussi Bella les a laissé faire, nous la regardions tous.

-Mais non, souffla-t-elle, amour... il parle d'un trou dans le sable pour nous rincer les mains du cambouis, je soupirais de soulagement, Embry explique bien toute l'histoire s'il te plaît et vite, chéri, chuchota-t-elle, je me cache dans ton cou pour les sales images que vous avez tous eu, je la laissais faire, j'écoutais tout en essayant de me retirer les images de merde, j'allais être moins enjoué désormais quand elle me dirait qu'elle passe du temps avec eux.

J'ignorais les fous rires qui suivirent pour ma santé mentale je nous levais avec Bella partant faire un tour, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les autres expliquer à Embry pourquoi sa phrase était crade, davantage parce qu'elle concernait Bella.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, souffla Bella.

-Ça va passer et je sais que ce n'est pas fait exprès, nos parents n'étaient pas là c'est une bonne chose pour eux et pour nous, elle pouffa.

-Dis-moi ce soir tu as prévu quelque chose ?

-Rester avec toi, elle me fit un sourire et m'embrassa se mettant devant moi.

-Un restaurant pour commencer et ensuite improvisation, je voudrai juste rentrer me préparer, me changer...

-Rejouer au jeu « mettre mal mon chéri ».

-Ouiii, ça me manque, rit-elle, je vais même demander à Ali' et Rose de m'aider, bon en fait elles attendaient simplement de connaître ta réponse.

-Et moi je reste là c'est ça ?

-Oui, Ali' te l'emmènera ici et ensuite je viens te chercher.

-Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu as déjà réservé, elle me fit un grand sourire, elle prit son téléphone rapidement et le rangea, tu manigances quoi ?

-Je trouve que j'ai déjà bien manigancé, allons rejoindre les autres.

-Pourquoi si vite ? le bruit d'un klaxon répondit à ma question, ma jumelle...

-Rose et Kim...

-J'ai raison d'être un peu inquiet de ce qu'elles vont te faire.

Elle nous fit avancer plus vite, jusqu'à la voiture, avant de monter elle m'embrassa langoureusement avant de me laisser la comme un con, je retournais à la maison de Sam les mains dans les poches, ne me restait plus qu'à attendre plus ou moins patiemment. Embry me rejoignit.

-Hé Eddy, désolé.

-J'ai oublié profite pour en faire pareil, demain après-midi tu es dispo ? Bella sera avec Paul et j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Juste moi ?

-Ouais juste toi.

-Tu vas me tuer c'est ça ? j'eus un rire con.

-Non, riais-je, garde ça pour toi, je t'appellerai demain, vois ça comme une mission du chef de ton chef.

-OK, sourit-il, je ne dirais rien ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est pour ça que c'est à toi que je demande.

-Eddy, prêt à subir ? me demanda Paul, je lui fis un doigt, en plus tu as un public.

-Si nous étions civilisés, dit Jared, nous partirions mais manque de bol nous sommes des cons.

-Je le sais déjà.

Ils m'épargnèrent pourtant, je pensais qu'ils seraient chiant mais même pas, Ali' avait bien déposé mes vêtements, Sam et Emily m'avaient laissés disposé de leur salle de bains, un mec étant toujours plus rapide qu'une fille/femme j'étais rapidement prêt. J'étais à vérifier mon téléphone toutes les trente seconde, je vis une cigarette passer devant mes yeux.

-Eddy, fume-moi, je te détendrai... je riais nerveusement, je regardais Paul en lui prenant sa cigarette, il regardait devant lui.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas encore faites celle-là, riais-je.

-J'innove, il me tendit le briquet m'accompagnant, faut que tu respires Eddy, je sais comme d'habitude tu flippes, ta Bella est une fourbe, elle sait comment jouer, comment te faire mal, comment te faire te sentir con, comment faire de toi un pur puceau, comment...

-J'ai compris, le coupai-je en riant.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais encore l'étonné ?

-Le jour où tu auras trouvé celle qui te faut, je serai encore plus chiant que tu ne l'es.

-Je ne l'ai pas prévu pour demain, ouais tu vas me dire tu ne choisis pas et tout un tas de phrases digne de filles et quand bien même tu ne la connaîtras pas comme je connais Bella, pour résumer ma grande, tu ne pourras jamais être plus chiant que je ne le suis.

-Ce soir tu restes ici ?

-Non, Jared, Sam et Jake m'emmènent je ne sais où, je lui fis un sourire de merdeux, putain tu sais ! Balance je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Je peux être plus chiant que toi tu vois bien, tu dors ici où à la maison ?

-Ici, vas-y Eddy balance ou je te remets du stress pour Bella.

Je me levais en voyant la voiture de Rose arriver, il manquait Bella.

-Bella, elle est où ?

-Dans sa voiture, elle t'attend.

-Et nous on ne peut pas voir comment elle est ? demanda Jared.

-Non, dit Kim, ça ne concerne que Eddy et Bella.

-Paul soit en forme c'est tout ce que je te dirai.

-Je suis tenté de te dire toi aussi, je ne te raconterai rien.

-Moi non plus ça tombe bien.

J'étais parti la rejoindre après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, je ne la vis pas tout de suite, la voiture étant sur le côté, j'étais en mode ado qui a mal au ventre, les mains moites et le cœur qui s'accélère et rien qu'en la voyant tout s'amplifia, j'en arrêtais d'avancer, elle était appuyée à la portière, ce n'est pas que je ne la trouvais jamais belle peu importe les moments mais de la retrouver en mode robe et talons haut, brushing et autre, c'était nous retrouver davantage même dans la futilité. Elle dut venir me chercher pour me faire réagir et que nous puissions partir.

**Pov Bella**

Nous nous étions réveillés en fin de matinée tranquillement des sourires stupides, nous avions mangés et j'étais sur le point d'aller chercher Paul, Edward était déjà parti, il fait des cachotteries. J'étais à peine montée dans ma Shelby qu'un quad arriva et se gara près de moi, Paul retira son casque, je rouvris ma portière.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir, rit-il.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas dit que je l'aurai compris, souriai-je, je descendis de ma voiture, tu as même trouvé comment placer tes béquilles.

-Je voulais éviter de faire du quad un espèce de déambulateur roulant, ça ne le ferait pas d'arriver avec en plein repas, je riais connement.

-Si c'était possible j'aurai aimé que tu le fasses, rien que pour voir leur têtes.

-Je serai bloqué rien qu'avec les escaliers peut importe la maison et ensuite les portes, j'y aie réfléchi pendant le trajet.

-Rire seul ça t'a fait quoi ?

-C'était sympa, rit-il, bon grimpe.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Je n'en sais rien et on s'en tape, pose juste mes béquilles et mon casque.

-Tu as prévu un nouveau déguisement ? je le regardais ouvrir son sac à dos, il ressortit la perruque Charlie, mais non ! je riais malgré moi.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà un style de merde avec mes bermudas et mon plâtre pourquoi ne pas en rajouter ? Bientôt j'aurai du bide.

-Faire des abdos ce n'est pas possible ? Des altères ?

-Jake et Sam vont m'y aider, je commence la semaine prochaine, Carlisle est OK et la rééducation est un peu plus poussée à chaque fois.

-J'ai raison de me dire que quand ton plâtre sera retiré tu vas encore plus te lâcher avec le sport ?

-Non, j'aurai comme but de prendre davantage de masse mais ma jambe en priorité, ça serait con d'avoir une de tes jambes et un torse musclé, nous rîmes bêtement, une nouvelle image ?

-Oui, riais-je, je posais son casque sur le toit de ma voiture, les béquilles tu es sûr ? j'éclatai de rire en le voyant mettre sa perruque bouclé.

-Oui pose-les et grimpe, attends, finalement, va te chercher un casque et donne-moi le mien, évitons d'être cons.

La perruque fut remise dans son sac à dos, que je mis sur moi et nous prîmes la route en direction de La Push, nous restâmes tous les deux, prenant des chemins que j'ignorais, nous arrêtant pour nous boire un petit truc, il fut comme Mary Poppins avec son sac à dos, il avait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

-Ta soirée au fait ? demandai-je, elle était charmante ?

-Sa copine aussi et fin de la discussion.

-Mais non raconte !

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ce qu'elles m'ont fait ?

-En fait non, grimaçai-je, tu as apprécié au moins ?

-Ouais, sourit-il, je ne pus que rire, cette fois c'est la fin de la discussion.

-C'est bon pour moi, j'en sais assez.

-Je suppose qu'Eddy à le même sourire stupide que toi.

-Oui, souriais-je, voilà nous avons suffisamment discuté de nos soirées respectives, tu as dormi à La Push ?

-Chez Jake.

Nous finîmes nos verres continuant nos discussions, nous avions repris la route et étions retournés à la villa, nous étions dans l'atelier, il fallait que je me mette sérieusement à mon kiosque, Paul voulait jeter un œil dessus. C'est ce que nous étions en train de faire.

-J'ai pris une décision, dit-il.

-Qui est...

-Rejouer à Peter, je pouffai, mais je vais la descendre dans peu de temps, je ne jouerai pas longtemps, votre année se termine bientôt.

-Tu veux faire la révélation Peter avant la fin de l'année scolaire ?

-Elle part le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, alors soit le jour même, soit avant.

-Tu vas vouloir la revoir ?

-Non pas le moins du monde mais il le faudra, pour l'instant il faut trouver une raison valable à l'absence de Peter.

-Depuis quand Peter se justifie ?

-Bella ça fait pratiquement deux mois qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles, à sa place le mec te rappelle tu fais quoi ?

-Si je n'ai pas de fierté comme elle je me contente d'une excuse même si elle n'a pas de sens.

-Je ferai le mec misérable, je peux inventer que je me suis échoué sur une île ?

-Vends-nous du rêve et invente l'histoire la plus improbable possible, tu crois qu'elle voudra revenir chez Leah ? Que l'on puisse tous entendre ?

-Ou la salle où nous avions fêté ton retour en forme.

-Avec qui dans la salle ?

-Juste elle et moi.

-Ça va faire étrange que deux fois de suite tu es un restaurant pour vous seul.

-Pas si je fais passer ça pour le mec possessif qui ne veut pas être entouré de gens médiocres, je vais dans son sens

-Faut voir, mais de souvenir je ne vois pas où tu veux que nous nous cachions ?

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il faut que mon plâtre soit retiré de toute façon et je vais partir quelques jours chez mes parents, à mon retour, je me remets au sport, rééducation et compagnie pendant ce temps Peter revient et je la verrai ensuite.

-Tu as déjà tout prévu à ce que je vois.

-J'ai du temps pour, mon cerveau s'est remis en marche.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu sais bien que oui.

-Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de ton accident ?

-Non pas vraiment, je me revois tomber mais je ne pousse pas plus loin, je ré-entends parfois je crois le craquement de ma jambe, je frissonnais mais le reste... je ne sais pas ce qui peut-être inventé ou réel, je ne cherche pas à le savoir.

-Désolée pour ma question.

-Ne le sois pas, tu dois la connaître cette sensation, je pense que c'est pour ça que tu demandes, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment pareil.

-C'est pour ça que je parle uniquement du « sentiment », de la sensation de ne pas savoir ce qui est vrai ou inventé.

-Tu me parles de quoi, de mon séjour chez les timbrés ou après ?

-Arrête de dire tes trucs du style « chez les timbrés » et autre, ce n'était pas ça mais je parle même d'avant.

-L'accident de mes grands-parents ? soufflai-je.

-J'ai tort ? J'y pense depuis un moment, quand je te regarde.

-Si ça peut te rassurer là je sais que c'est réel bien que parfois je me fais tout un film, riais-je blasée, je me repris, tu ne te dis pas parfois, depuis que tu es sorti du coma si tout ce que tu vis et réel ou non, il approuva en souriant.

-Toi tu te serais arrêté où ?

-À la maison de repos je crois, tu veux un café ?

-Parce qu'ici tu as ça ?

-Bouilloire et sans café que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Nous reprenons notre discussion ensuite ? j'acquiesçai. Je fis au plus vite, je lui ouvris une fenêtre, cendrier de fortune et nous étions bons, assis par contre sur la banquette l'un en face de l'autre. Reprends petite chose, pour toi tu te serais arrêté à la maison de repos, Smithville, je le regardais étonné, tu ne parles pas dans le vide, rit-il.

-Je vois ça, souriais-je, je tournais ma cuillère dans mon café tout en fixant ma tasse.

-Il y a tout de même une différence, j'ai pas été loin de partir, je cessais de bouger ma cuillère.

-J'ai tenté deux fois, j'ai pratiquement réussi une fois, dis-je en fixant mon café, alors à partir de là je dirai que je n'en suis pas revenue, ils n'ont pas réussi et je serai à m'inventer le reste, je ne serai pas partie, un coma, shooté avec leur médicaments ou tant dans mon monde que ça ne serait que mon esprit qui invente.

-Tu te dis que tu es toujours là-bas ?

-Parfois, souriais-je, quand je vois tout ce que j'ai ici, je me dis que le plus probable est d'avoir tout inventé.

-Ça ne colle pas, désolé, ça pourrait mais si ton esprit invente tout, il ne t'aurait pas fait retourner à Phœnix avec la suite, ce n'est pas possible.

-Alors avant mon arrivée ici.

-Non plus, Stanley t'en empêche.

-Tu détruis ma théorie.

-Et j'en suis fier, sourit-il.

-Ou je n'ai pas l'esprit Bisounours, de temps en temps j'aime à le penser, ça me permet de faire tout et surtout n'importe quoi, puisque tout ne serait pas réel pourquoi me freiner ? La version inventée est la plus logique parfois, qui peut avoir autant de chance dans une vie, mon père, Edward, toi, les Cullen, les Quileute, c'est peu probable, tu sais Yoda je lui fais peur avec ma théorie.

-Tu pourras lui dire que je suis pareil, nous rîmes doucement, je vais te pourrir ta théorie encore mais si tout était inventé tu ne ressentirais que joie, rien ne t'atteindrait, ne te blesserait.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi, dis-je.

-Ou nos cerveaux sont tellement tordus et foutus qu'ils nous la font à l'envers.

-Nous revoilà à la case départ...

-Rien à voir, dit-il, mais l'histoire du tonneau dans le jardin c'est quoi ?

-Brûler tout ce que nous avions de Renée, papa a remis le feu une deuxième fois et il a jeté les cendres et ce qui n'en n'étaient pas devenus, tu trouves ça débile ?

-Non, nous le faisons, c'est dans nos coutumes mais c'est lors d'un décès, nous brûlons tout pratiquement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas que l'esprit du défunt s'accroche à un objet peu importe soit-il, la maison est brûlée parfois, faire en sorte que plus rien ne le retienne ici.

-La maison de Jake et Sue non pas été brûlées...

-Non mais les portes ont été changées de place, la cheminée également, ça les empêche de revenir puisque leur maisons ne sont plus celles qu'ils ont connus, il y a plusieurs rites, comme un jeûne de plusieurs jours, la solitude absolue, les réserves sont fermées à toutes personnes étrangères, tu as tant de rites dans les différentes tribus.

-Dis-moi en d'autres.

-Certains pour montrer à quel point le défunt leur était attaché, qu'il serait regretté et ne serait pas oublié, se tailladent les membres ou vont jusqu'à se couper une phalange du petit doigt, je ne pus que hausser les sourcils, d'autres offrent de la nourriture, des offrandes de toutes sortes selon les croyances, certains sont mis sur des échafaudages face au ciel pour leur permettre d'y accéder plus rapidement. Dans d'autres endroits c'est un jour de fête, tu as des feux, des prières, des chants...

-De conserver tout de mes grands-parents ça les empêche de partir ?

-Tout dépend de tes croyances Bella, je ne te vois pas brûler leur maison et tout ce qui leur appartient, je t'interdis de te taillader ou de te couper une phalange, ça sera à toi de les laisser partir.

-Mais selon tes croyances je les empêche d'être en paix.

-Mes croyances ne sont pas les tiennes, mon avis ne compte pas sur ce sujet, tu as encore besoin d'eux.

-Je suis censée continuer encore longtemps à les attendre ?

-Tu trouveras peut-être des réponses lorsque tu sauras quoi faire de leur maison et de tout leur bien, quand tu auras compris que de leur dire au revoir ce n'est pas les oublier, je pense aussi que tu vis une des années les plus importante de ta vie, tu fais face à plein de changements, de réalités, tu vas continuer à obtenir de nombreuses réponses à tes questions, pas toutes.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Toutes les questions ne sont pas faites pour avoir des réponses, pour moi tu les obtiens une fois de l'autre côté.

-Je pense que si tu les obtiens avant tu passes de l'autre côté, il me fit un sourire, quand tu te sens en paix, vraiment en paix, que tu n'as plus de questions, c'est que tu as fait ce pour quoi tu étais là.

-J'aime bien nos discussions, je riais, nous avons fait plus gai mais nous avons fait pire.

-Tant que nous sourions, rions, c'est que ça va.

-Pour aujourd'hui ça suffira je pense, redeviens niaise ton homme est de retour, fais de ton pire.

Je lui avais envoyé un sms pour lui dire où nous étions, il arriva avec Embry, Edward me regardait tentant de réprimer plusieurs fois son sourire.

-Tu as fait un bêtise ? il me fit un sourire en coin se retenant de rire, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? il prit ma main et aida Paul en lui tendant ses béquilles, nous étions à aller devant la villa, sa main dans la mienne, amour...

-Tu aimeras je suis sûr !

Je compris rapidement en arrivant devant la villa, il y avait désormais deux Volvo, une grise que je connaissais, une noire, jolie d'ailleurs et neuve, Paul s'était avancé avec Embry.

-Tu voulais deux voitures ?

-Non je garde la nouvelle, c'est notre nouvelle voiture, plus puissante, plus belle, plus... plus... il eut un grand sourire stupide, viens, il me laissa m'installer côté passager passant derrière le volant, il mit le contact échappant un rire stupide, nos portières étaient ouvertes pour Embry et Paul, je vais t'emmener faire un tour après, toi aussi Paul.

-Mais l'autre tu en fais quoi ? demandai-je, tu vas réussir à te convaincre de la vendre ? Ta première voiture ?

-Non je ne pourrai pas, j'y tiens trop, il coupa le contact et sortit, nous allâmes vers l'autre voiture, il ouvrit la porte passager prenant je ne sais quoi dans la boîte à gant, comme je ne veux pas la vendre, il lança les clés à Embry qui les attrapa, je la donne.

-Tu déconnes, dit Embry devenu tout pâle.

-Non, il lui tendit les papiers, Paul ricanait.

-Eddy putain... merci mais je ne peux pas.

-Elle est à toi alors si tu peux, il y a des conditions seulement, Quil et Seth n'ont pas encore le permis alors tu devras les emmener en cours et les ramener quand ils en auront besoin et en prendre soin.

-Eddy je ne peux pas, j'adorerai mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas dans mes moyens, l'assurance, l'entretien tout ça...

-Embry, tu as juste à la conduire et à prendre soin, le reste ce n'est pas ton problème, dans les papiers, tu as une carte, tu as juste à la passer quand tu fais l'essence, l'assurance, elle reste à mon nom donc tu n'as pas t'en occuper.

-Tu ne peux pas me donner une voiture, ta voiture... c'est gênant.

-Non, je suis trop attaché à cette voiture pour qu'un inconnu la reprenne... il grimaça.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? soupira Paul longuement.

-Nous avons tous des voitures, dit Edward, le seul qui a le permis et pas de voiture c'est toi.

-Jasper n'en a pas et j'avais la camionnette en cas de besoin, la quad ou même ma moto.

-Jasper déteste les Volvo, répondit Edward, la camionnette... j'ai besoin d'aide là, nous dit-il, Embry je ne peux pas tout simplement te faire un cadeau ?

-C'est trop énorme comme truc, une voiture.

-Ta voiture, soufflai-je, puis Edward il aura l'impression d'être moins seul dans son monde Volvo.

-De toute façon tu ne peux pas refuser un cadeau, dit Paul, j'ai galéré pour me payer ma caisse, tout comme Jake, évite-toi ça.

-Tes parents sont au courant, dit Edward, hier j'ai été les voir avec Sam pour leur demander s'ils acceptaient, c'est le cas.

-Si ça peut te détendre, dit Paul, Quil et Seth y auront droit aussi, vous êtes les petits derniers, hors de questions que vous galériez, où est le mal là dedans, regarde TA caisse et dis-nous que non tu ne la veux pas. Il la regarda, fais le tour, monte et mets le contact aussi.

Nous le regardions faire, hésiter et enfin se décider à se mettre derrière le volant, il souffla et mit le contact, il voulut réprimer son sourire mais ce fut raté, il passait ses mains sur le volant, le tableau de bord, il était foutu.

-Allez faire votre tour, nous chuchota Paul, je vais lui demander de m'emmener, on se retrouvera ici.

Oui, Edward s'en est donné à cœur joie sur la route, il m'avait laissé la place ensuite mais pour lui apparemment c'était comme si je ne savais pas conduire, il avait été pénible bien qu'il m'avait fait rire, je lui relaissais sa voiture, son Précieux, sans me faire prier, je pense qu'il allait être pénible, très pénible mais je le laisserai l'être pour tout le stress que je peux lui apporter, bon OK s'il est trop pénible je devrai sévir. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Embry et Paul étaient là, nous les rejoignîmes, Embry s'avança, touché, je rejoignis Paul rapidement, nous ne les entendions pas mais Edward avait droit à un traumatisme et un câlin de la part d'Embry en remerciement.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, me souffla Paul, mais je me trouve à bonne distance je trouve.

-Au fond des bois, chuchotai-je, ça serait mieux, ils vont venir vers les voitures, allons sur les marches de la villa, nous fîmes au plus vite et en effet ils étaient sur la Volvo, l'ancienne désormais d'Edward, j'innovais en nous faisant du thé.

-Embry va s'en remettre ?

-Non, rit-il.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Oui il m'avait demandé mon avis, Eddy craignait que ce soit mal interprété par les parents d'Embry comme ils n'ont pas les même moyens mais ton mec a bonne réputation, Cullen, Swan vous êtes plus que bien vu alors à partir de là ça ne pose aucun problème.

-Tant que ce n'est pas trop régulier.

-Non, tant que ce n'est pas fait avec un sentiment de supériorité, avec des arrières pensées, il n'y a pas de problèmes mais il faut qu'ils connaissent la valeur des choses.

-Ils les connaissent, nous les connaissons tous.

-Alors nous en revenons à mon « ça ne pose pas de problèmes », là pour Embry c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, ça serait con de l'en priver et ton mec aurait été franchement chiant avec sa Volvo et de ne pas savoir quoi en faire, retournons à l'atelier nous mettre sérieusement sur ton kiosque, Eddy et Embry vont en avoir pour un moment.

Nous y étions restés jusqu'à l'heure de manger, Embry était reparti avec sa première voiture, Edward l'avait déjà vidée, nettoyée à fond. Oui ça me fit un peu de peine mais rapidement remplacée par la joie de mon bébé N°1, ce n'était que du matériel après tout.

Le temps avait passé, suffisamment pour que le plâtre de Paul lui soit enfin retiré, depuis plus d'une semaine, il été revenu de chez ses parents et maintenant qu'il le pouvait et comme il l'avait dit, il avait fait revivre Peter. Pour ce qui est de l'état avec sa jambe, il n'en avait pas reparlé, que ce soit avec moi, mon père, Edward, nous n'avions pas reposé la question, il ne montrait pas sa jambe alors je pense que tant qu'il ne récupérait pas comme il le souhaitait ça ne lui conviendrait pas complètement.

Il suivait scrupuleusement sa rééducation, se musclait sans jamais dépasser les limites, nous le laissions faire et Edward était pratiquement tout le temps avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'en fasse pas trop.

Nous avions laissé le canapé en redevenir un mais parfois, à l'occasion nous nous refaisions des soirées film tous les quatre. Pour le moment, mon père travaillait, Edward et Paul à la salle de sport, je m'étais lancée dans un bon repas pour leur retour, recette de Sue que je me devais de réussir, je devais la tenir au courant, ce que je ferai. J'avais le temps, il ne me restait qu'à mettre au four, Hikuma était avec moi, elle me suivait où que j'aille, l'est toujours chou, elle avait grandi ce qui paraît logique mais le bébé s'effaçait. Je partis dans le salon débarrasser la table, ce soir je sortais le grand jeu, enfin pas vraiment, j'aimais à le penser surtout, je repartis dans la cuisine, chercher les assiettes.

-Petite Hikuma, reste là ! Je reviens, elle se dandina prête à jouer me faisant rire bêtement, ne me déconcentre pas, écoute-moi, reste là, je jure que ça restera entre nous et je te donnerai le chausson de papa que tu détestes tant, OK ? Ça fait trop d'information c'est ça ? Elle me regarda, je remballais mon rire, pas bouger Hikuma, j'avais pris une voix autoritaire, le chef en moi.

Je repartis dans la cuisine, j'étais fière, elle ne bougeait pas, j'ouvris le placard sortant les assiettes dont j'avais besoin, les couverts et verres par dessus, j'allais les emmener, m'arrêtant en entendant une voiture freiner, je me penchais, un taxi, le jour étant encore levé je pouvais voir aisément, je regardais la portière s'ouvrir, je sursautais en entendant les assiettes se briser au sol, je me planquais sur le côté de la fenêtre, je fermais les yeux, ma respiration des plus rapides, je serrai mes mains moites. Je me penchais à peine, elle était toujours là, penchée à la portière du taxi, je fermais mes yeux autant que possible et les rouvris, toujours là. Ma mère était là, devant ma maison, je me penchais me mettant à quatre pattes, je devais vérifier que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, Hikuma était à me regarder à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-A... avance pas, soufflai-je, ne bouge pas, je regardais tout les débris au sol, je me mis à pleurer nerveusement, j'étais pieds nus et si je me levais elle me verrait, si je perdais davantage de temps, elle serait capable d'ouvrir la porte, mon imagination ou non mais j'entendis une porte claquer, j'arrêtais de réfléchir et avançais me retenant de ne pas crier de douleur, arrivée à la porte d'entrée je la verrouillais restant contre, je pinçais mes lèvres autant que je le pouvais, en entendant frapper à la porte je me crispais autant que possible, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, mon front sur mes genoux, mes mains sur ma tête, elle frappa encore, je pensais à la fenêtre du salon ouverte, la porte de derrière et si elle avait conservé un double des clés ? Je la voyais s'immiscer d'une façon ou d'une autre, portes, fenêtre, débarquer du haut des escaliers, face à moi, et je regrettais que Hikuma ne soit pas une race de chien qui aboi à tout va, ça aurait pu l'intimider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'entendis cette poignée de porte être tournée et ça me fit pleurer silencieusement parce que ça me ramenait à moi qui tente de lui bloquer l'accès à ma chambre de Phœnix, elle parvenait toujours à l'ouvrir, il fallait que je partes, que je fuis... j'attrapais Hikuma la posant sur mon avant-bras pour ne pas la blesser, j'ignorais les bouts de verres dans mes paumes, je me relevais douloureusement, un legging ne protège de rien, j'attrapais les clés silencieusement de ma Shelby. Je me baissais jusqu'à atteindre la porte de derrière, ma voiture était juste derrière, je pris quelques inspirations en me baissant, il fallait que je fasse ça bien, et si elle était juste derrière la porte ? Celle où je me trouvais, des coups à nouveau à la porte d'entrée... je me relevais ouvrant rapidement la porte de derrière sans faire de bruit, j'ouvris ma portière et la refermais, Hikuma sur mes cuisses, je mis rapidement le contact et fonçais sur la route, je ne regardais pas si elle était toujours là, je roulais aussi vite que possible parce que si elle était retournée dans le taxi, elle pourrait demander à me suivre.

Le seul endroit où j'étais sûre de trouver du monde c'était Port Angeles et la salle de sport, je fis au mieux pour tenir Hikuma, mes mains qui serraient le volant, les morceaux de verres qui s'incrustent davantage dans ma chair me firent pleurer de douleur, je ne fis rien de prudent sur la route, j'espérais que ma voiture serait repérée par mon père, un de ses collègues, il m'arrêterait, lui, son collègue, quelqu'un, je ne faisais que klaxonner pour attirer davantage l'attention mais rien n'arriva, personne ne me poursuivit, personne ne m'arrêta.

Quand je fus sur le parking je me garais devant la porte, Hikuma sur mon bras paralysée de peur, devant la porte je cherchais le code, Sam l'avait mis il y a peu, je fis plusieurs tentatives, pleurant en voyant des touches teintées de sang, je trouvais la combinaison et entrais, je les entendis, je me baissais posant Hikuma, sa gueule devant la mienne la tenant avec ma main.

-Hikuma... va chercher papa Eddy, papa Eddy chérie, je la poussais en direction de là où ils étaient, je m'étais redressée, je tentais d'essuyer mes joues pour lui, leur faire peur le moins possible, envoyer Hikuma ça ne ferait venir qu'une personne plutôt que d'arriver comme ça, elle s'était arrêtée en chemin, apeuré des bruits, des rires, va, s'il te plaît, va, elle me regarda et entra, je remis mon tee shirt en place, cherchant une respiration plus normale, j'échouais en entendant Edward arriver rapidement.

-Bella ? Bella ?

-Attends, attends, n'avance pas, je me remis à trembler, attends... la lumière fut allumée, je me cachais parce qu'ils étaient tous là je crois, paniquez pas, dis-je, s'il vous plaît, je sursautais, Edward face à moi, il blêmit.

-Putain de merde, cria Paul, ils étaient tous à me fixer, j'avalais difficilement ma salive, je n'entendis pas tout.

-Bella, me dit Edward, regarde-moi, je le fis péniblement, il prit mes mains qu'il retourna rapidement, il me fixa à nouveau, mes yeux s'embrumèrent, je murmurais, putain vos gueules les mecs je ne l'entends pas, mon ange ? Il me souleva m'emmenant dans la salle, il me posa sur la banc, Jake ses mains, il s'accroupit regardant mes genoux, putain... Bella je t'en supplie dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai cassé des assiettes et des verres.

-Tu as marché dessus ?

-Il le fallait, chuchotai-je, je suis pieds nus et fallait que je ferme la porte d'entrée rapidement et Hikuma voulait venir, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Bella, je ne comprends rien.

-J'ai dû partir, soufflai-je, vite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut prévenir papa, elle serait rentrée par la porte ou la fenêtre, fallait que je parte, tu... tu m'avais dit de fuir si je ne pouvais pas alors j'ai fuit, elle... elle est là, elle est revenu, elle a voulu rentrer dans la maison, je me mis à pleurer et à trembler, ma mère est devant la maison, soufflai-je, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire, je t'ai écouté...

-Bella tu ne crains rien ici, il posa mon front contre le sien, elle ne connaît pas cet endroit, tu as fait comme il fallait, ils vont appeler Charlie.

-Faut qu'il vienne se cacher avec moi, chuchotai-je, je pouvais pas me cacher dans la maison et... et je pouvais pas monter à l'étage, si elle a la clé elle serait rentrée et elle m'aurait cherchée tu comprends et... et je veux pas qu'elle me voit, sanglotai-je, il faut pas qu'elle me voit, chuchotai-je, si elle me voit je sais c'est qu'elle va me faire et je veux pas avoir mal, je crois qu'elle est fâchée, elle a frappé plusieurs fois à la porte et fort, elle a même essayé de rentrer, et si le taxi il est parti mais pas elle, elle doit se cacher dans la maison, faut prévenir mon papa, faut pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal.

-Bella, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît écoute-moi, elle n'a pas la clé, Charlie avait changé les serrures.

-La porte de derrière est ouverte, elle doit regarder dans la maison...

-J'y vais, dit Sam, Emmett, Jared, je me redressais en secouant la tête négativement, il se rapprocha, elle ne nous fera rien, on va fouiller la maison, la fermer à clé et nous revenons, ton père va arriver il est prévenu, reste ici, il embrassa ma tête, Paul tu fais quoi ?

-Je reste, j'eus un sanglot, il caressa ma tête baissée, nous allons la soigner.

Je les laissais faire, Jake avait eu Carlisle au téléphone je crois, pour qu'il ramène des trucs pour me soigner, Edward et Paul m'avaient emmené à la douche de Sam pour que je rince mes mains, enlever les morceaux de verres s'il en restait pareil pour les genoux une fois le legging remonté, nous étions dans son bureau, mes mains sous la lumière, Jake avait désinfecté, il fallait Carlisle pour le reste et je ressentais de l'épuisement, du stress, j'avais des nausées, ils étaient sortis pour le moment nous laissant seuls, je sais qu'ils ont criés je les ai entendu.

-Bébé, tu n'es pas toute seule, j'approuvais, nous allons rester avec toi, je vais rester avec toi, tu as bien fait de partir, tu es en sécurité ici, il me souleva à nouveau nous mettant dans le canapé, il s'accroupit désinfectant mes genoux à nouveau puis mes mains, il me fit poser ma tête puis mes pieds, je somnolais le regardant approcher la chaise et se mettre devant moi.

**Pov Edward**

Maintenant qu'elle s'était endormie je pouvais me lever, sortir de la pièce, m'éloigner, taper dans le premier truc que je trouvais, je recommençais jusqu'à ce que ça me calme et retournais près d'elle ensuite, Paul avait pris le relais, il me relaissa la chaise s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir opposé, il souffla son visage entre ses mains.

-Charlie devrait déjà être là, soufflai-je.

-Je sais, j'ai essayé de le joindre mais rien, il sait mais je ne sais pas où il est, mon père arriva, il nous épargna des paroles de réconfort à la con ou je ne sais quoi, ça ne marcherait pas, Jake et Jasper revinrent.

-Jake sur ses genoux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Y en a pas j'ai regardé, ce sont ses mains surtout, je laissais la place à mon père, il la regarda un moment.

-OK, dit-il au bout d'un moment, essayons de ne pas la réveiller...

Mon père s'arrangea pour ne pas que la lampe ne la dérange, je caressais la tête de Bella assis sur l'accoudoir, il cherchaient les morceaux de verre qui auraient pu rester, les coupures n'étaient pas profondes par chance, du moins des points de sutures ne seraient pas nécessaires, ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'imaginer limite ramper dessus, j'eus besoin de prendre l'air, je regardais Paul, il me fit un signe de tête.

-Je viens te chercher, dit Jake si elle se réveille.

Nous sortîmes fumer sur le parking, Jasper était venu avec nous, je passais mes mains nerveusement sur mon visage.

-Tu sais où il est Charlie ? demandai-je à Jasper.

-Il essaie de la trouver, tous les absents la traque, nous avons tous son visage en tête et une nouvelle dans notre bourgade ça se sait vite, nous tournâmes nos têtes en voyant Charlie justement débarquer avec Spencer, plus énervé que jamais.

-Spencer reste là, j'arrive, les fistons...

-Elle est dans le bureau de Sam, dis-je, il entra rapidement claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, nous dit Spencer, il claque tout ce qu'il peut depuis tout à l'heure.

-Vous êtes allez à la maison ? demanda Paul.

-Ouais.

-Ça donne quoi là-bas ? demanda Paul, vas-y balance avant qu'il revienne.

-Elle n'y était pas, avec la pelouse on voit par ou est passée Bella.

-On te parle de l'intérieur, dis-je.

-Ali' et Rose remettent de l'ordre, il souffla, en voyant la cuisine, le sol, la porte d'entrée tu sais ce qu'elle a fait, pareil la porte de derrière, il y a certaines marques, elle a paniqué clairement, Charlie a appelé Jacksonville.

-Et ? demandai-je.

-Et rien, personne ne répond, vous allez chez Sue ce soir, nous approuvâmes, elle vous attend.

-Putain le bordel, dit Paul.

-Port Angeles, Seattle sont prévenus, reprit Spencer, hôtels et compagnie ils vont vérifier les noms, si elle paye en carte on saura où elle est, Charlie il a pas arrêté de rassembler pleins d'infos sur elle, numéros des comptes, si elle paye en espèces, qu'elle donne un faux nom nous l'aurons dans le cul mais on se dit qu'elle ne sait pas ce que nous savons alors on souhaite qu'elle fasse la conne.

-Et après ?

-Charlie l'a fait arrêter ou lui-même, ça serait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le fasse.

-Quel motif ? demandai-je.

-Il en a rien à foutre, même si ça doit lui coûter sa place, à cette heure-ci c'est le cadet de ses soucis et nous, ses collègues, nous mentirons pour lui sans problèmes, là tout ce que nous voulons c'est que Bella ne se retrouve pas seule en face d'elle, la manière, l'objet de l'arrestation, rien à battre, nous le regardions ressortir, chef !

-On y retourne, dit-il froidement, monte je te rejoins, il s'exécuta, j'ai pu parler avec Bella un peu, elle s'est rendormie...

-Spencer nous a dit pour Sue, dis-je.

-OK, je suis dans le coin, dites quand vous partez et quand vous arrivez chez Sue, je vous rejoindrai.

-Tu vas la chercher toute la nuit ? demanda Paul.

-Je vous rejoindrai chez Sue, on avisera ensuite, les fistons je vous dis à tout à l'heure, nous approuvâmes, il retourna à sa voiture.

-Charlie ! Tu as prévenu Frank ? lui demandai-je.

-Ce n'est pas son problème, c'est le notre, tenez-moi au courant.

Il fut tout aussi vite reparti, nous avions rejoint Bella désormais soignée, Jasper était monté avec moi, je le laissais conduire, Bella avec moi à l'arrière, nous rentrâmes tous sur La Push, je regardais dehors, chaque femme qui pourrait être Renée, il y a un moment nous avions tous mémorisés sa photo, Charlie et Bella ayant tout brûlés d'elle, nous le faisions de mémoire, ce n'était pas non plus un visage que je pourrais oublier, arrivés à La Push, je portais Bella chez Sue, ils se tenaient tous à l'écart me laissant rentrer seul avec elle et mon père, elle fut couchée dans l'ancienne chambre de Leah, ma mère était là.

-Si tu as besoin, dit ma mère, nous restons avec elle et tu peux participer avec Charlie et les autres.

-Elle ne va pas se réveiller maintenant, dit mon père, nous savons que tu vas tourner en rond.

-Tu restes ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi, dit Seth timidement, je te propose de te tenir au courant toutes les demies heures si tu veux.

-Tu dors quand ?

-Quand toi tu le feras, Paul doit déjà t'attendre, toutes les demies heures.

-Elle ne risque rien ici, dit Sue, seul vous Cullen, Swan avaient l'autorisation de rentrer, qui viendrait chercher dans une réserve, je regardais Bella, ils sortirent tous sans que je n'ai rien à dire, je me mis face à elle embrassant sa joue.

J'étais retourné dehors après lui avoir juré que je ferai tout pour retrouver Renée cette nuit, Charlie était là, Paul m'attendait à ma voiture, nous nous tiendrons tous informés, nous ne voulions qu'une chose, la foutre en cage, Bella pourrait en faire ce qu'elle veut ensuite mais sans risque de contact quelconque, resteraient les paroles blessantes mais pour le moment, c'était la retrouver avant qu'elle ne trouve Bella.

* * *

**(N/R : put*in je ne m'attendais pas au retour de la génitrice de Bella, ça m'a foutu les jetons et il m'en faut beaucoup !) _Ma chère Lucky te prendre en traître j'adore lol..._**

**Note de Pelope la vilaine On inspire et on expire, mdr, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions et faire vos suppositions sur la suite;) **


	39. Chapter 39 saison 2

**Galswinthe, merciiii, danke, thanks...**

**Merci à Flo, Mistigri et Houps.**

**Ilonka ; **Non ils ne pourraient pas, tu comprendras pourquoi:) merci pour la review ! _**Bobine ; **Quel direction aurais-je du prendre selon toi ? Dés le départ ma fic est tournée dans le même sens.. « bizarre » ? si tu peux un peu mieux m'expliquer ça serait bien, si tu ne prends pratiquement plus de plaisir à lire, arrête, je ne force personne et perso je ne le fais pas quand je suis en tant que lectrice, ta critique je ne la prends pas mal dans le sens ou tu ne me dis pas plus précisément le chemin que tu aurais voulu._ **Sofia ; ** Si c'est trop joyeux j'aime pas mais tu dois le savoir maintenant XD merci de voir l'évolution de Bella, c'est vrai que depuis le début elle est différente, elle continuera à changer, à évoluer, petit à petit, pour Renée elle a pu fuir comme tu le mets, c'est déjà bien ^^ J'espère également que Bella parviendra à parler avec Renée, qu'elle puisse tourner la page davantage, merci beaucoup pour ta review, laisse en quand tu peux, ça fait toujours plaisir:) à un de ces jours !_** May.B ; **mdrr oui ça serait un euphémisme et oui tu es méchante d'être heureuse de son retour o_O non je plaisante ça peut se comprendre, depuis le temps qu'on en parle hein, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Une fiction de chevet c'est tout aussi bien:) merci pour ton « bonne chance » il n'a pas été de trop, merci pour ta review également._ **Beatrice ; **ah ! Je suis bien satisfaite d'avoir pu faire ma fourbe, le meurtre par des cochons, tu sais que c'est la meilleure méthode ? Ils broient tout, aucune trace... pourquoi elle est revenu, tu finiras par le comprendre, si ce n'est pas dans celui-là ça sera dans un autre chapitre ^^ pour la Stanley est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pensé à enregistrer les photos ? C'est une bonne question:) merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue._ **Uukate **Comme tu as du aimer retrouver ton pc XD j'espère que les réparations auront été bien faîtes, merci énormément pour le début de ta review, pour Bella je ne la voyais pas parvenir à faire face comme ça à Renée, peut-être en y étant préparée mais pas avec ce type de mauvaise surprise:( non peux pas pour le livre, trop compliqué mais merci ^^ je te laisse faire connaissance avec la Renée, tu me diras si tu veux que je te la présente, merci pour ta review et à très vite !_ **Syrine ; **Mais non, ne stress pas tout va bien, j'étais obligée de laisser en plan, j'ai toujours voulu le faire en 2 temps, ça vous laisse le temps de vous poser des questions, William Weber, il lui fallait bien un petit prénom, Jasper fait parfaitement bien le blond et Rosalie va revenir blonde dans peu;) merci pour ta review, prends soin de toi également et des bisous._ **Lydie ; **Heureuse que mon coup de bluff est marché, j'espère que ton niveau de stress restera le plus tranquille possible, non ça c'est faux, j'aimerai que tu continues à strésser... Dark Charlie sûrement, Dark Eddy à voir, après tout ça concerne surtout Bella et Charlie, leur passé... merci pour ta review, à bientôt._ **Fantasiam ; **J'attendais que Paul se remette, c'est fait, là voilà, j'aurai pu la faire revenir pendant la pèriode Paul plâtrée ou dans le coma mais ça n'aurait pas été comme je le souhaitais, j'ai patienté sagement. Bella aura au moins eut le reflexe d'aller voir Edward, une grande avancée plutôt que de rester paralysée chez Charlie. Renée par qui et comment elle sera retrouvée, va savoir... Merci pour ta review, à très vite._ **MarieG ; ** Pour la jambe de Paul, c'est vrai que quand on te retire un plâtre ce n'est pas beau à voir mais bon j'aurai pu lui faire pire et ça reviendra. Paul & Bella tu sais comme je les adore ^^ Edward qui donne sa voiture à Embry, je souhaite à ce dernier de ne pas faire une seule rayure lol Edward pourrait nous faire un malaise. Le quiproquo... j'ai ricané dérrière mon pc tout en écrivant, c'est toujours perturbant. Le retour de la Renée, j'aime bien ses petits moments ou j'ai la chance de faire ma fourbe à volonté et cu ta réaction ça a bien marché:D pour Bella, Charlie également tu verras si ils vont bien. Peter va revenir en forme pour revoir sa copine préférée mdrr. Pas de souci pour ta review, ce n'est pas un concours;) merci déjà d'en laisser. J'espère que depuis tu auras pu retrouver ta connexion internet. Raconte ta vie autant que tu veux, ça ne me gêne en rien ? Merci pour ta review, puisses-tu en rester « amoureuse »:p_ **Colleen ; **Tarde comme tu veux, ta vie en premier ^^ respire et ça ira pour la Renée, Paul et sa jambe je te confirme que ce n'est pas beau à voir, le quad, Bella qui le laisse conduire, au moins il a de quoi ne pas déprimer complètement. Rose, Emmett, Bella & Edward, ils ont de bonnes discussions hein ? XD Emmett qui essaie par tout les moyens d'attirer l'attention, il y parvient au bout d'un moment après beaucoup d'ignorance lol. Paul peut être sérieux, avec le père Weber va savoir si ils se sont déjà parlés, je te dirai que oui ^^ mais que ce n'est pas apparut dans un chapitre, je reviendrai dessus un peu plus tard. Le trou dans le sable, ça porte à confusion, l'innocence des bébés, Edward qui frôle la crise cardiaque, j'aime bien faire ce genre de moments ^^ Paul ou notre petit couple ont oui bien profités, c'est bon pour Paul et son moral de pouvoir jouer avec des filles lol. La Renée... j'aime la réaction que tu as eus:p j'en demandais pas plus, le fait qu'elle essaie d ouvrir la porte ça me permettait de mettre ce que Bella a connu dans le passé mais non elle ne se gêne pas sinon Oo, c'est Renée hein, Bella a fuit rejoindre Edward, c'est une bonne réaction je trouve, la meilleure qu'elle pouvait faire, bien que imaginer dans quel état elle arrive n'a rien de plaisant, la traque a commencé, reste à savoir quand elle prendra fin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, profite du beau temps si il est revenu et à bientôt._ **Lorie ; ** Et pourtant si je l'ai fait mais la suite est là, tu vois c'était pas si long, si ?_

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, avis et votre lecture...comme d'habitude ne spoliez pas sur facebook. **

Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt.

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 37**

**Pov Edward**

Nous tournions depuis un moment mais rien, nous croisâmes la voiture de Rose sur la route, elle arrivait vers nous, nous nous mîmes à la même hauteur.

-Rien de nouveau hein ? nous demanda-t-elle.

-Non, dis-je, rien.

-Vu l'heure, dit Kim, elle ne va pas ressortir si elle encore dans le coin, en journée je ne dis pas, là, il est pratiquement deux heures du matin. Bella dort toujours ? j'acquiesçai. OK... il vaudrait mieux reprendre demain matin, veillez entre le commissariat et chez vous, pour l'instant, nous allions nous rejoindre tous à La Push, venez.

-Nous allons faire un dernier tour, dis-je, j'irai auprès de Bella ensuite, elles approuvèrent.

-Paul tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Rose.

-Je prends ma caisse et je rejoins Charlie, allez sur La Push vous reposez-vous un peu, demain la journée risque d'être longue.

-Alors nous rentrons, dit Rose, Eddy on se tient au courant.

-Sans problèmes, faites attention en rentrant.

Elles nous sourirent et nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté, nous repassâmes devant notre maison, y rentrâmes et rien ne paraissait différent, nous nous douchâmes, prîmes quelques affaires et retournâmes sur La Push, Charlie avait donné des nouvelles et attendait que Paul arrive, ils ne pourraient pas dormir, j'aurai pu les suivre mais je voulais être près de Bella.

Arrivés chez Sue, Seth était dans le salon, toujours réveillé, téléphone en main, il était je crois à m'envoyer un sms, il me vit et le reposa.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant Seth.

-J'attendais que tu rentres, je vais rester dans le salon pour laisser le lit à Esmée, on se reparlera demain, j'approuvais allant vers la chambre.

-Seth... Merci, il haussa légèrement les épaules en me faisant un demi sourire, j'entrais doucement, ma mère et Sue se levèrent, elle s'est réveillée ? chuchotai-je.

-Non pas vraiment, me dit Sue, elle est un peu agitée, ma mère embrassa ma joue.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin, me dit ma mère, Sue caressa ma joue avant de sortir.

Je retirais ma veste et mes baskets me couchant devant elle, je la pris contre moi, remontant la couette sur nous, si je fermais les yeux je ne dormais pas pour autant, Bella eut des sursauts à plusieurs reprises, je la serrai davantage contre moi quand ça arrivait lui murmurant que j'étais là, j'aurai préféré lui dire que Renée était au commissariat, ça l'apaiserait plutôt que de penser qu'elle pourrait la croiser à chaque coin de rues, j'espérais très honnêtement que ça finirait par arriver, que Charlie lui annoncerait qu'il l'a retrouvée, parce que là si déjà en quelques heures la simple vision de Renée avais mit Bella dans cet état, le fait de penser qu'elle rodait était pire pour elle, pour nous tous.

Le lendemain en m'éveillant, il était 9h passé, je n'étais pas le seul à ne plus dormir, elle me regarda endormie, clignant ses paupières plusieurs fois.

-Dors, il était tôt encore, chuchotai-je, elle secoua la tête négativement, son regard devint interrogateur, je secouais la tête négativement, pas encore mon ange, repose-toi un peu.

-Je voudrai me lever, souffla-t-elle.

C'est ce que nous avons fait partant dans la cuisine, personne ne dormait en fait, sauf Seth dans le canapé, Charlie se leva prenant Bella dans ses bras, j'eus mes câlins, je préférais les laisser et boire mon café devant la maison de Sue, Paul s'y trouvait déjà, il me laissa tranquille me donnant simplement un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet, ça me fit brièvement sourire, j'attendais d'allumer la deuxième et de ravoir du café pour poser des questions.

-Toujours rien ?

-Non, nous avons fait les hôtels du coin, rien, pas de paiement en cartes non plus, la pute a dû payer en espèces si elle est toujours là et non repartie sur Phœnix. Aujourd'hui nous allons être entre le commissariat et la maison, Jared y est avec Kim, Emmett et Rose, tu sais qu'on a retrouvé les bébés à faire des rondes ? Je peux te dire que Embry est bien content d'avoir une voiture.

-Pourtant Seth m'a dit qu'ils allaient dormir.

-Il a attendu que tu sois dans la chambre, Sue et Esmée dans le salon, il est sorti par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il a rejoint Quil et Embry ensuite, nous les avons croisés vers 5h30 ce matin, dans notre rue. Nous n'avons pas fait de leçons de moral, Sue non plus.

-Ils ne font rien de mal, il approuva, les autres ?

-Ils se reposent, ils ne vont pas tarder à soit reprendre les rondes et les recherches, soit rester ici au cas où, Charlie doit aller voir un voisin qui a appelé au poste tout à l'heure pour un truc.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Il aurait vu partir Bella, il n'y avait pas de taxi et je vois pas la Renée rester sans voiture.

-Bella aurait fui alors que Renée était déjà partie ?

-Ouais, il semblerait, il rentrait du boulot, il était dans la rue en fait, à quatre maisons de la notre, Renée n'était déjà plus là, en tout cas il n'a vu personne. Tout ce qu'il a vu c'est Bella partir comme une bombe, rien d'autre, le problème c'est que nous n'avons aucune photo, nous savons à quoi elle ressemble mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Bella et Charlie ont tout brûlé, ils n'ont absolument rien gardé.

-Comment il va ?

-Il a la haine, même si là nous ne la trouvons pas et qu'elle rentre sur Jacksonville il ira, tu as pu dormir un peu ?

-Somnoler, toi ?

-Non, Sue a chargé son café, ça me fera tenir, nous nous tournâmes en voyant Bella nous rejoindre, ma petite chose, fais gaffe le café de Sue il va te filer des sueurs tellement il est costaud, elle lui fit un sourire.

-C'est mon deuxième, il siffla faussement inquiet, nous nous poussâmes la laissant s'asseoir entre nous elle regarda son café, ça va aller vous savez, ça ira, hier... hier je ne m'attendais pas à la voir mais maintenant je me dis que c'est une possibilité, pour le moment je ne bougerai pas de La Push, je suis sûre de ne pas la croiser.

-Nous avons ramenés nos affaires et les tiennes, dis-je.

-J'ai vu merci, nous la regardions, pas merci, désolée, pas désolée non plus... papa m'a expliqué cette nuit, les recherches tout ça, Jacksonville.

-Et tu en dis quoi ? demandai-je.

-Jacksonville c'est trop loin pour l'instant mais je n'en dirai rien je crois.

-Tes mains et tes genoux ça va ? demanda Paul.

-Oui, les bandages aux mains c'est pour que ça reste propre mais ça va, il approuva et se leva rentrant dans la maison.

-Bébé... depuis tout à l'heure tu dis que ça va, la vérité c'est...

-Tant que je n'ai pas à sortir de La Push ça ira, ça changera si vous la retrouvez ou si elle débarque au lycée lundi à condition qu'elle soit toujours là.

-Pourquoi « vous » ? je reste avec toi Bella.

-Mais je sais que tu veux la traquer toi aussi, tu serais à ma place je ferai les deux, j'aurai besoin de trouver la personne.

-Pour l'instant je suis là et je ne compte pas partir, elle se leva se posant sur la marche devant moi, Paul ressortit partant vers sa voiture avec mon père.

-Nous allons chercher quelque chose, nous dit mon père, nous revenons d'ici 40 minutes, le petit-déjeuner est servi les enfants, allez-y.

Nous avions été mangés, Bella se doucher, Paul et mon père revenu, ils avaient ramenés Helyos, j'eus droit de me faire embarquer pour une promenade avec Bella, Sue restait, je savais qu'ils partiraient pratiquement tous. Nous étions rentrés et à nous reposer sur le lit de Leah, Bella regardait le plafond, je me redressais posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire, elle se mit sur le côté face à moi.

-Tu la verrais tu lui dirais quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-La question Bella c'est de savoir ce que toi tu voudrais.

-Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle connaisse quelque chose de ma vie, des personnes qui m'entourent, de toi encore moins, je ne voudrai pas lui donner quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait détruire.

-Quoi qu'elle dirait Bella elle ne parviendrait pas à me faire changer d'avis sur toi, elle se remit sur le dos.

-Tu ne la connais pas, souffla-t-elle, si je ne réfléchis pas j'arriverai avec toi, main dans la main, je pourrai alors lui dire « tu vois je ne suis pas seule, tu t'es trompée », j'aimerai certainement mais si je réfléchis, je ne voudrai pas qu'elle connaisse quoi que ce soit de ma vie ici, des liens que j'ai, quoi que je fasse je lui donne raison.

-En quoi ? elle tourna sa tête vers la mienne.

-Si j'arrive avec toi, elle dira qu'elle avait raison, que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, que je sois entourée bien qu'elle rajoutera que je ne serai pas capable de te garder. Si elle pense que je suis seule, elle dira également qu'elle avait raison que personne ne s'intéresse à moi mais tu vois à choisir, chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je préfère qu'elle me pense seule parce qu'au moins quoi qu'elle en dira, je saurai que c'est faux, je saurai que je te retrouverai ensuite.

Elle regarda à nouveau le plafond, referma les yeux, j'essuyais sa larme, elle eut un sanglot silencieux, d'autres larmes coulèrent, je la tournais la mettant contre moi.

-Elle nous fait assez de mal, je ne veux pas lui permettre de le faire davantage, tu comprends ? pleura-t-elle.

Je l'avais murmuré mon « oui » non que je ne le pensais pas mais ma gorge nouée ne m'avait pas permise plus, elle s'était endormie par la suite. À son réveil nous nous étions levés et avions rejoint Sue, si je m'étais assis à table avec elle, Bella resta debout regardant par la fenêtre mais sur le côté de celle-ci, comme si elle se cachait, Sue et moi parlions quand ma mère arriva, nous discutâmes mais toujours en gardant un œil sur Bella.

-Bella, chérie, dit ma mère, viens grignoter un peu, elle lui fit un sourire et nous rejoignit, Sue prit un bol rempli de morceaux de fruits du frigo et le posa devant Bella, ma mère se fut un tube de chocolat, la bouche en « O » de Bella nous fit rire.

-Et tout est pour toi, rit Sue, Edward j'en ai un pour toi.

-Un tube de chocolat aussi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, rit ma mère, Bella en a deux c'est la seule différence. Bella était déjà occupée à verser son chocolat.

-Mon ange, bientôt on ne verra plus tes fruits, raillai-je, elle me sourit et se leva prenant deux bananes et un couteau, elle les coupa et remis du chocolat dessus, et ça s'appelle comment tout ça ?

-Un fruitcowich, dit-elle pensive, oui un fruitcowich, sourit-elle, le « co » c'est pour chocolat.

-Je retiens la recette, riais-je.

-Il faut, rit-elle, surtout le nom, je viens de l'inventer.

-Je l'écris sur mon téléphone attends, mange et fais-toi plaisir.

Je le notais, la regardant manger ensuite, nous la regardions plus que sceptique, écœurés au bout d'un moment à la voir rajouter encore et encore du chocolat, je partageais mon bol avec ma mère et Sue mais surtout sans chocolat, elle me laisse perplexe, Charlie et Paul arrivèrent, j'ai envie de dire qu'ils choisirent parfaitement leur moment.

-Petite chose, tu me donnes la gerbe, elle pouffa.

-Ma poupée ne va pas te rendre malade...

-Avec le chocolat jamais, sourit-elle, elle reprit une bouchée et regarda son père, toujours rien ?

-Non poupée, je vais sur Port Angeles après.

-Elle est peut-être repartie, dit-elle, à moins que j'étais dans mon monde parallèle et que j'ai imaginé tout ça puisque personne ne l'a vu ni même le taxi.

-Elle n'est pas chez elle en tout cas, dit Paul, nous appelons régulièrement mais rien.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais inventée quoi que ce soit, dis-je, elle se remit dans ses fruits, enfin maintenant c'était son tube de chocolat.

Nous la laissâmes dans son occupation, partir sur ce type de débat ne pourrait pas aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Pas maintenant.

**Pov Bella**

Edward et mon père étaient parti, Paul me laissait avec Carlisle qui venait d'arriver et Esmée, j'avais vu Rose et Ali', elles étaient parti avec Sue pour aller racheter à manger. Nous étions toujours à table.

-Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer un peu ? me proposa Carlisle.

-Non ça va, je me sens bizarre en fait, je me dis que je devrai ressentir plus.

-Plus de quoi ? De peur ?

-En partie oui, je ne sais pas je m'attendais à autre chose, je ne dis pas que je ne ressens rien mais j'avais toujours pensé que ça serait pire, que ça serait un sentiment constant, il prit mes mains, paumes vers le haut.

-Tu as suffisamment ressenti.

-Tu es à La Push, ajouta Esmée, tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas venir ici, tu serais sur Forks, chez ton père voire même la villa ça serait différent, Carlisle relâcha mes mains.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez présente pour Edward.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas, me dit Carlisle, il ne s'agit d'un événement que vous pouvez partager, tout comme ça a été le cas pour Paul par exemple, même si nous connaissons certaines choses nous n'étions pas là, c'est ton passé, il n'appartient qu'à toi, c'est comme si Edward avait des choses à régler de son passé, à affronter, tu serais là mais tu ne pourrais pas lui régler, je n'ai pas pu le faire pour Esmée.

-Et je n'ai pas pu le faire pour Carlisle, être en couple ne veut pas dire que tu peux parfaitement comprendre et vivre les même sentiments de ton conjoint, tu n'en restes pas moins une personne à part entière, c'est en ça que tu auras beau être entourée de cinq, dix, vingts personnes, quand tes démons réapparaissent tu les affrontes seule quelque part.

-Ce n'est pas agréable de se sentir démuni dans ses moments là, Emmett l'a connu avec Rose, je l'ai connu avec Esmée, tu l'as toi-même ressenti pour Edward quand ça concernait Paul, si Renée est encore là, tu te dois de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, pour ton passé mais surtout ton avenir, concentre-toi uniquement sur toi, si tu commences à te disperser tu n'y arriveras pas, Edward ne te reprochera rien alors ne commence pas à t'en faire, Yoda a pu t'y préparer un peu, quand le revois-tu ?

-Je ne le vois pas avant lundi, soupirai-je, il ne va pas être déçu, il aura de quoi faire des tas de petites notes, ça les fit rire, il va le remplir même, vous croyez qu'il fait des abréviations ?

-Nous lui souhaitons, rit Carlisle.

-Tu n'as toujours pas pu y jeter un œil ? me sourit Esmée.

-Non, l'un de vous ne voudrez pas débarquer d'un coup, il se lève, je me lève, je regarde et ni vu, ni connu je me rassois.

-Non, me dit Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas, j'aime l'idée mais il risquerait d'encore moins sourire par la suite, je soupirais déçu.

-Tu veux bien nous faire une faveur, me demanda Esmée, va te reposer, même dans le salon, nous resterons près de toi, regardons la télé.

-D'accord, Carlisle tu choisiras le programme, c'est une chose qu'il n'aime pas, il zappe sans savoir s'arrêter.

-Bella, chérie...

-Mon cher mari, se moqua Esmée, montre nous que tu peux rester sur un programme pendant 5 minutes d'affilées, en dehors des émissions sur la médecine et les documentaires.

-Vous serez toujours en accord avec l'idée de l'une ou de l'autre ?

-Nous l'espérons, dis-je.

-Nous le souhaitons de tout cœur, dit Esmée, nous étions dans les canapés, ils se relevèrent pour me faire m'allonger et me mettre une couverture, Esmée et Carlisle se rassirent en face, tiens, dit-elle en lui donnant la télécommande, épate-nous !

-Je me sens comme mon fils.

-Si Esmée et moi sommes pratiquement à l'identique, ça vaut pour Edward et toi.

Il se résigna et commença son zapping, parfois il se retenait mais ça le démangeait, il ne tint pas plus de cinq minutes, je jouais à reconnaître l'émission.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais parti avec Charlie, Paul restait avec Bella et se reposerait probablement par la même occasion, nous étions reparti au poste et étions en route pour Port Angeles, nous parlâmes des recherches et bien sûr de Bella, Charlie voulait absolument la trouver et ne croyait pas une seconde que Bella avait pu imaginer quoi que ce soit, aucun de nous pour autant que je sache ne le pensais.

-Bella ne veut pas que Renée sache pour nous, elle veut qu'elle ignore tout de sa vie ici.

-Elle n'a pas tort et ça ne ressemble pas à ma fille d'étaler ce qu'elle possède, personnes ou matériels, une gamine comme Stanley le ferait mais pas ma Bella, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles en dehors du fait que ce soit ma fille, je l'aime autant et toi aussi, nous tous. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne changera pas, je dis simplement qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à en voir une autre apparaître, encore moins parce qu'il s'agit de sa mère. J'ai peur pour elle, j'ai peur que ce soit Renée qui la trouve avant nous, vu ce qu'il s'est déjà passé à la maison je n'imagine pas ce que ce serait si elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher, si ça ne donne rien d'ici lundi, j'irai au lycée avant que vous y alliez.

-Tu vas dire quoi au proviseur ?

-Le strict minimum mais je pourrai aussi faire une intervention, il me l'avait demandé.

-Tu ferais quoi ?

-Aucune idée, rit-il nerveusement, je n'en sais rien, mais pour m'imposer comme ça d'un coup, je serai même capable d'inventer une psychose.

-Du genre tueur en série dans la ville ? riais-je.

-Non pas jusque là, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Tu peux arrêter, laisse-nous déclencher plusieurs fois les alarmes à incendie, bien sûr ça sera des petits malins qui s'en amusent et toi, tes collègues, vous pouvez venir surveiller, ça te laisse le droit d'aller et venir à ta guise.

-Ça engage les pompiers, une effraction par contre ça n'engage que moi, je la ferai, tôt le matin, je serai déjà à surveiller quand le proviseur arrivera.

-Au moins une chose de réglée, nous...

-Charlie tu m'entends ? C'est Baxter, réponds si tu m'entends, il prit la radio, ne me demandez pas mais mon cœur eut un loupé, un gros loupé pour ensuite qu'il ne cesse d'accélérer, Charlie se gara sur le bas côté.

-Baxter ici Charlie, je t'écoute.

-Elle est là, sur Port Angeles, ma respiration s'arrêta.

-Tu l'as retrouvée comment ?

-Carte bancaire, elle s'est louée une voiture, il y a moins d'une heure, j'ai préféré te la trouver avant de t'appeler, là je la suis à grandes distances, j'attends une infraction même minime, nous faisons comme tu as dit toujours ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

-Préviens-moi quand tu es sur place.

-Sans problèmes.

-Il... il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-Nous allons au commissariat de Port Angeles, je le préviens quand nous y sommes, il l'arrête et la ramène, ensuite elle sera derrière, il me montra la banquette et nous partons sur Forks au commissariat, nous irons prévenir Bella en allant à La Push, ça va aller fiston ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et toi ?

-Je ne le saurai quand la voyant, si je ne suis pas bavard ne prends rien contre toi, est-ce que tu veux venir ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé.

-Non, non je viens avec toi.

-Tu sais ce que nous allons faire, laisser Baxter la mettre dans la voiture, nous ne sortirons pas, Spencer la sortira à Forks et nous repartirons immédiatement sur La Push, ça te paraît correct ? Ça va aller ? j'approuvais sans trop y croire, sans même y croire du tout.

Arrivés sur le commissariat de Port Angeles nous allâmes à l'arrière sur le parking, il m'indiqua que c'était le dépôt, Renée était là, à l'intérieur, Baxter allait nous l'emmener, l'excuse de l'arrestation ? Excès de vitesse bidon à la sortie de la ville en direction de la notre, Charlie se gara, une fois Renée dans la voiture, nous pourrions repartir sans attendre, pour le moment, je m'étais allumé une cigarette veillant mon rétroviseur, Charlie les mains crispées sur le volant, je laissais ma cigarette à l'extérieure, je n'étais même pas à me dire qu'elle était censée être ma belle-mère, je n'avais aucune considération pour elle.

En entendant Charlie verrouiller les portes avant, je compris, je me penchais vers le rétroviseur, je n'essayais pas de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou crier, je la regardais elle, j'ignorais mes mains qui tremblaient, mon cœur qui ne cessait de cogner dans ma poitrine, j'en avais des sueurs froides, ma mâchoire se crispait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Baxter la fit rentrer dans la voiture et parla avec Charlie, ne me demandez pas quoi je n'écoutais pas, je ne savais pas non plus ce que Renée pouvait raconter, avoir la personne qui a détruit celle que vous aimez, c'est un sentiment indescriptible. Il vous échappe complètement.

Il reprit la route, je m'étais rallumé une cigarette, les mains de Charlie tremblaient, je n'osais pas regarder son visage, à cet instant j'ai pensé que ça ne me regardait pas, j'ai continué à le penser par la suite, c'était de la pudeur, du respect et surtout la peur de prendre conscience de sa souffrance. D'un coup tout est revenu et j'ai pu entendre Renée.

-Tu le sais que je vais porter plainte, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter là, toi, ton collègue ou même l'autre assis à côté de toi, vous perdrez tous votre boulot... il est jeune le gamin avec toi soit un peu moins con, j'échappais un rire nerveux.

-Pardon Charlie, il fixa la route mais je le vis sourire légèrement.

-C'est auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser, dit Renée, les menottes c'étaient une obligation ?

-Au moins je sais que tu n'en feras pas usage, lâcha Charlie en la plombant du regard dans le rétroviseur, tes plaintes, tes menaces tu vas te les garder, tu ne trouveras personne pour collaborer tes dires, ce ne sont que des mots, toi tu as fait plus que de parler, toi et moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-De quoi tu parles ? il braqua brutalement sur le bas côté, si je pus me retenir, ce ne fut pas le cas de Renée qui dut se prendre la grille, il se tourna, je ne pus que regarder, elle se remit sur la banquette, je ne sais pas lequel des deux étaient le plus énervés.

-Tu penses faire quoi dans cette voiture ? Ce n'est pas un comité d'accueil, tu es encore moins la bienvenue dans mon état, tu es là, je vais te mettre en cage ensuite nous parlerons de ma fille et des tes conneries.

-Évidement ça ne peut que venir d'elle, toi t'es qui ?

-Moi tu me connais sous « va te faire foutre » c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Pour le moment, dit Charlie, si tu ne veux pas refaire un tour contre le grillage, tu te tais, tu t'es infligée ça seule, j'ai un témoin, j'approuvais.

Le reste du chemin, il y eut encore quelques menaces de plaintes puis plus rien, le trajet j'avais beau le connaître, il me parut interminable, pourtant Charlie dépassait amplement les limitations de vitesse. Spencer fut prévenu de notre arrivée. Quand nous arrivâmes Spencer et Mark nous attendaient, ils ne perdirent pas de temps en papotage inutile, ils la sortirent et l'emmenèrent dans le commissariat, Mark lui avait récupéré ses affaires dans le coffre. La porte était fermée depuis un moment et nous étions toujours sur le parking, je commençais à avoir de sérieuses crampes d'estomac.

-Nous allons repartir fiston, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu.

-Nous devrions prévenir les autres.

-Pas tout de suite, si Bella est avec eux pendant que je l'annonce, ils vont changer d'attitude et elle va paniquer, elle doit savoir avant tout le monde, je cherche simplement les bons mots.

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Tu veux être avec Bella et toi quand je vais lui dire ?

-Non, Charlie, pas que je ne le veuille pas mais ça vous appartient, je ne serai pas loin, Paul s'il est avec elle nous partirons l'annoncer à ceux présents sur La Push, ils appelleront ensuite ceux qui manquent. Elle sera soulagée je crois.

Il approuva et reprit la route toujours en roulant au plus vite, mes crampes d'estomac de plus en plus présentes et violentes, il ralentit à l'entrée de la réserve jusqu'à la maison de Sue, Paul se releva en nous regardant.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop fiston.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous sortîmes de la voiture, je fis un signe de tête à Paul pour qu'il me rejoigne, il avait compris, Charlie lui souffla quelque chose avant qu'il ne me rejoigne, Sam et les autres sont là ?

-Sam oui, ça vient, ça repart depuis tout à l'heure, Bella se repose, tes parents et Sue sont dans la maison, ça donne quoi ?

-Elle fait honneur à sa réputation ?

-Ah putain...

-Ouais je trouve que ça résume bien, Charlie lui a fait manger la grille, il me regarda avec de gros yeux, on va se le garder pour nous.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui irais dire quoi que ce soit... elle s'est fait mal ?

-Elle allait bien en sortant de la voiture, il en fut déçu. Nous avions la maison de Sam en vue.

-Hé ma grande, pas besoin de t'étaler, tu leur dis, tu repars chez Sue, je m'occuperais de refaire revenir tout le monde.

Devant chez Sam, il y avait les bébés, Emily, Ali', Jasper et Jake, ça ferait déjà une bonne partie d'informée.

-Eddy ! m'interpelle Sam, vous êtes revenus il y a longtemps ?

-Non à l'instant, je dus m'éclaircir la voix, ceux qui ne sont pas là ils continuent à surveiller ?

-Oui, me répondit Emily.

-Il faut les rappeler, Renée est au commissariat de Forks, nous venons de la déposer, ceux qui pouvaient être assis se levèrent d'un bond, je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir de la panique, elle a louée une voiture avec sa carte, un collègue de Port Angeles l'a arrêtée et nous l'avons ramené, je ne reste pas, Charlie est en train de l'annoncer à Bella alors... évitez d'aller au commissariat, je vous tiendrai au courant, merci en tout cas.

-Vas-y ma grande, nous rappelons les autres, j'acquiesçai.

Je repartis en direction de chez Sue, je finissais le trajet en courant, j'avais vu mes parents un peu plus loin, je ne les avait pas rejoint. J'avais arrêté de courir quand j'eus la maison en vue, ne sachant pas s'il lui avait annoncé, si je n'allais pas briser quelque chose, je n'étais qu'à quelque pas, mes mains dans les poches à m'imaginer toutes les réactions possible que pourrait avoir Bella, ça revenait souvent à elle qui pleure entre soulagement et craintes. Je restais sur sa véranda regardant devant moi. Je fermais les yeux cherchant à entendre, je le voulais autant que je le craignais. Je m'éloignais finalement. Je me disais que ce n'était que le début, elle ne pourrait plus s'imaginer avoir inventé quoi que ce soit, cette fois c'était réel. C'était bizarre en fait, d'un côté que Renée soit là et surtout en cage ça me satisfaisait, d'un autre j'avais peur pour Bella, de comment elle ressortirait de tout ça, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle irait la voir, elle agirait probablement comme souvent, sur un coup de tête, une fois qu'elle aura arrêté de réfléchir, restait à savoir ce que sa « mère » lui sortirait. Je fus sorti de mes pensées en voyant ma Bella devant moi, si elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'en n'était pas très loin, je la pris doucement contre moi, nos fronts joints, ses bras autour de ma taille, nos yeux clos. Nous ne brisâmes pas le silence pendant un moment, je relevais ma tête pour lui embrasser le front.

-C'est bien que ce soit toi qui était avec mon père, souffla-t-elle, je lui fis lever la tête.

-Tu ne risques rien, tu ne seras jamais seule avec elle sauf à ta demande, elle avala difficilement sa salive, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

-Nous y allons, murmura-t-elle, mon père va lui parler, nous serons derrière une vitre sans teint, je ne pourrai pas lui parler comme ça directement... elle va détruire mon père, puis moi, je ne sais pas ce qui va être le plus pénible, d'être à lui parler ou l'écouter mais je ne veux pas me poser encore et toujours des questions, papa attend, je le regardais déjà dans la voiture.

-Vas-y... elle baissa la tête.

-Nous... Avec papa, nous vous attendons, enfin nous nous étions dit que vous seriez là, toi pour moi et Paul pour papa.

-Mon « vas-y » était con... désolé, Paul est prévenu ?

-Papa a envoyé un sms, nous regardâmes en direction de la maison de Sam, il arrivait en courant et vu son visage il n'était pas tranquille, il embrassa la tête de Bella et partit vers la voiture.

-Je suis à la ramasse, je n'ai pas demandé comment allait Charlie ?

-Il n'est pas très bavard, personne ne le sera ou n'aura envie de l'être...

Nous les avions rejoints dans la voiture, Bella et moi à l'arrière, nous n'étions pas avec la voiture de Charlie mais celle de Paul, ce dernier au volant, Sue sortit de la maison nous faisant un léger signe de la main.

**Pov Carlisle**

-Tu as déposé le dossier de Bella au commissariat ? me demanda ma femme.

-Oui, tout ce que j'avais, ils doivent être en chemin maintenant, nous regardions Emmett et Rose revenir, suivi rapidement de tout ceux qui manquaient, nous les laissions se retrouver et s'échanger les mêmes nouvelles, quand, où, comment...

-Et ça veut dire que nous allons la voir ? demanda Jared.

-Justement, à ce sujet, dis-je, je vais me permettre de parler pour eux mais bien qu'il faille savoir aider, il faut tout autant savoir se retirer. Je suis certain qu'ils vous en sont reconnaissant et bien plus encore pour tout votre dévouement mais à un moment il faut respecter leur intimité et nous en sommes là actuellement.

-Paul et Edward y sont, je ne pense avoir besoin de justifier pourquoi mais au cas où, Edward je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit et Paul lui c'est bien le seul d'entre nous qui a le mental pour tous les maintenir à sa façon. Ils connaissent tous les deux plus en détails le passé de Bella mais également de Charlie.

-Surtout de Charlie, repris-je, ce que je veux dire c'est que le passé de Bella, nous en connaissons une grande partie alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, Charlie nous ne savons rien ou très peu. Personnellement, j'ai son âge, ça serait moi, je ne souhaiterai pas, et que personne ne s'en vexe, je ne souhaiterai pas que des ados pour la plupart connaissent ma vie personnelle.

-Encore moins que ça éclate comme Bella et Frank, termina Esmée.

-Pour notre part, dit Sam en désignant Emily, nous n'avions pas l'intention de chercher à la voir.

-Je n'envie ni mon frère, ni Paul, dit Emmett, j'aimerai qu'ils soient déjà rentrés.

-Nous allons tous patienter, dit Jared, Sue est avec eux ?

-Non, répondit Esmée, elle partait promener Hikuma et Helyos, elle nous rejoindra après.

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions laissé mon père rentrer seul dans le commissariat, nous étions dans la voiture, j'avais des nausées, j'avais croisé mes bras et m'étais baissée, ça calmait également mes crampes d'estomac et mes tremblements étaient moins apparent. Edward caressait mon dos, je me concentrais sur ma respiration, j'étouffais désormais, je me rassis.

-Paul tu peux ouvrir la portière s'il te plaît ? il sortit et le fit, nous sortîmes tous les trois nous asseyant, Paul resta debout, bougeant nerveusement tout en se voulant discret, Edward me massait la nuque, si ça commença à me détendre un peu se fut de courte durée.

-Les enfants, nous dit mon père, nous tournâmes nos têtes avec Edward, poupée, j'approuvais les larmes aux yeux tout en me mordant la lèvre nerveusement, les garçons, nous vous rejoignons, ils rentrèrent, mon père s'assit à côté de moi, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé.

-Elle est comment ?

-Ma poupée, je ne la connais pas, pas comme toi tu peux la connaître, j'ai eu un aperçu tout à l'heure mais pas davantage, elle ne sera en rien celle que j'ai connu.

-Tu as peur ? soufflai-je.

-Un papa n'a jamais peur, il m'arracha un demi-sourire, Edward et Paul seront avec toi, tu ne seras pas toute seule et je sais que vous êtes là, nous avions bien commencé avec le tonneau, nous ne pensions pas que son retour arriverait aussi vite. Maintenant nous devons continuer à avancer, avec les circonstances tu ne dois entendre que d'une oreille mais tous les deux nous y arriverons, peu importe ce qu'elle dira, pensera ou croira de nous, elle ne nous connaît pas non plus et ça n'arrivera pas, laisse-la penser que nous sommes deux personnes condamnés à être seuls.

-Tu ne lui diras rien sur personne ?

-Non. Pourquoi je le ferai ? Nous n'avons rien à lui prouver, Edward m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant pour vous, évitons de lui tendre des perches puisque c'est ce qu'elle va sûrement vouloir.

-Je vais devoir lui parler là maintenant ?

-Non, tu m'as dit vouloir être là, savoir ce qu'elle me dira mais nous pouvons rentrer sur La Push ensuite, ça sera à toi de décider si tu as besoin de lui parler, elle ne va pas partir tout de suite.

-Tu ne peux pas non plus la garder trop longtemps, tu pourrais perdre ton travail si elle se décide à porter plainte.

-Je vais te dire deux choses et ensuite nous irons, d'accord ? j'approuvais nerveusement, oui, j'aime mon travail mais je t'aime bien plus encore, deuxième chose, elle t'a fait du chantage pendant des années, à Isaac, Elena, Frank et non je ne l'ai pas prévenu, il réglera lui-même ce qu'il a régler, mais du chantage, je lui en ferai, pas avec toi, parce que je ne joue pas avec ma fille, mais si elle veut sortir, elle devra signer certains papiers, comme un qui stipule qu'elle se refuse à porter plainte contre qui que ce soit.

-Elle s'y refuse ?

-Elle n'aura pas le choix, fais-moi confiance, elle signera, il me prit contre lui embrassant ma tête, allez ma poupée, il est temps, sinon toi et moi nous pourrions rester ici pendant des heures.

-Tu m'emmèneras à la pêche le week-end prochain ?

-Je t'emmènerai, sourit-il, il cessa de sourire et me fixa, nous soupirâmes tous les deux et nous levâmes, il prit ma main nous faisant entrer.

Il n'y avait personne, Spencer et Mark seulement, mon père m'expliqua qu'au besoin, si j'avais besoin de sortir je pouvais le faire à tout moment, il m'indiqua le couloir où Edward et Paul se tenaient, qu'ils étaient devant la salle où nous serions, il ne faisait que chuchoter, lui serait dans la salle suivante, je le vis faire signe à Edward et Paul de patienter, il me fit entrer, je ne regardais pas la vitre teintée, j'étais plus près de la porte que réellement dans la salle.

-Elle ne te voit pas, ne t'entend pas, à aucun moment elle ne saura que tu es là.

-Là elle fait quoi ? je regardais sa tête se tourner vers la vitre.

-Elle regarde la porte de sortie, je ne l'ai pas placée face à la vitre, tu la verras de profil principalement. Tu peux la regarder poupée.

-Pas encore, vas-y papa, Edward et Paul sont là, ils s'avancèrent se mettant chacun d'un côté, m'entourant.

-Bien... si ça ne va pas, Paul et Edward vous n'aurez qu'à taper à la porte, je sortirais, ils approuvèrent, il embrassa mon front et referma la porte, je continuais de la fixer.

Pour le moment mon père ne parlait pas, j'inspirais et allais vers la vitre, mes yeux rivés sur le sol, je tripotais mes doigts nerveusement, Edward et Paul toujours près de moi, j'inspirais à nouveau et les regardais.

-Bébé, bébé, calme ta respiration, elle ne sait pas que tu es là.

-Petite chose...

-Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici, lui dit Renée.

-Pourtant je le fais.

-Tout ce cinéma c'est pour quoi ? Depuis quand il est interdit de venir ici.

-Tu es venue faire quoi ?

-Voir Isabella, la salle d'interrogatoire c'est pour...

-Pour parler.

-Et de quoi ?

-De ma fille, ainsi que de certaines choses qui me sont venus aux oreilles, sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années.

-Tu parles de moi qui élève ta fille et de toi avec ta remarquable absence ?

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu une visite, une personne que tu connais, qui m'a appris comment tu te comportais avec ma fille, tu dois voir de qui je parle ?

-Dans la mesure où ta fille ne connaît personne excepté Frank ça ne peut être que lui, c'est donc pour ça cet accueil, parce qu'il est venu et que vous avez parlé... et de quoi vous avez parlé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années.

-Tu mens, pour l'instant je voudrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ça, il lui avança mon dossier de Smithville.

-Attends Charlie, nous allons replacer certaines choses, celle qui en a la garde c'est moi, les décisions me reviennent, ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

-Ses deux tentatives de suicide je n'avais pas le droit de savoir aussi c'est ça ?

-Elle va bien non ?

-C'est ça ta réponse ? « Elle va bien » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu passes à une mère attentionnée à une sombre conne ? J'eus un mouvement de recul, le « oh » surprit d'Edward me rassura. Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions maintenant, tu vas me parler de ma fille et de ça ! Il lui sortit mes photos, ce qu'il s'est passé ses dernières années. Si Paul et Edward me parlèrent je ne les entendais pas

-Oh Charlie, sourit-elle, honnêtement, tu crois que moi je lui ai fait ça ?

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

-Je t'en prie, moi faire ça ? Et à la fille d'un shérif ne m'insulte pas.

-Ça ne saurait tarder, pourquoi ? elle soupira.

-Tu sais que j'ai le droit à un appel à un avocat.

-Tu n'auras le droit à rien.

-Si tu me fais un interrogatoire, Isabella devrait être là.

-Non c'est ta version que je veux, je veux que tu m'expliques plusieurs choses en réalité, revenons sur ma fille qui se fait interner, tu ne me dis rien et tu ne vas pas la voir ?

-C'est elle qui t'a raconté ça ? il lui sortit un dossier le posant devant elle.

-Non là aussi j'ai des preuves.

-Des preuves de quoi ? Que j'ai donné mon accord pour qu'elle soit soignée ? Oui, coupable, tes photos elles ne veulent rien dire, c'est elle qui a écrit les dates elles peuvent provenir de n'importe quand, même de la période où elle a été internée, n'oublie pas que deux fois elle a voulu se tuer, elle se battait avec les autres résidents ou se balançait dans les murs, on m'a empêché d'aller la voir, on m'a dit que l'isolement ce devait d'être complet, elle était trop instable, dans n'importe quelle institution ça se passe comme ça, réveille-toi et te prévenir pour ?

-Je suis son père, j'aurai dû savoir, elle eut un nouveau rire.

-Tu es père depuis quelques mois uniquement, ne te mens pas, avant c'était quand tu avais le temps, quand tu n'étais pas trop occupé à bosser, n'espère pas me donner des leçons quelconque, moi j'ai été là, ses premiers pas, premières dents, premiers dessins, tout, toi tu étais où ?

-Tu as fui avec elle, sans tes parents je n'aurai jamais su où vous étiez.

-Et après tu as fait quoi ? Tu es venu nous voir, tu as continué à le faire, fin du drame, alors en fait Isabella raconte que je l'ai frappée... intéressant mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, qui ne la croirait pas après tout, avec son visage si innocent, Charlie, soupira-t-elle, tu es en train de te faire manipuler par une ado, laisse-moi deviner, Frank va dans son sens, ce bon vieux Frank, qui aujourd'hui est tranquille avec son immense maison. Tu ne connais pas ta fille, méfie-toi d'elle.

-Alors vas-y dis-moi, admettons que tout soit faux, qu'elle ait inventé le fait que tu aies levé la main sur elle, que tu as cessé de t'en occuper comme une mère, ou tout simplement le fait que tu la hais.

-Non ça c'est vrai, je la hais, j'ai arrêté de m'en occuper ce sont des vérités, qu'elle soit partie j'en suis toujours très contente.

-Pourtant tu es là.

-Elle me cherche, je viens la trouver, je voulais venir avant mais j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir des vacances. En arrivant elle t'a raconté que j'étais méchante, froide, distante, que je la déteste et tout ça est vrai, ce qui ne l'est pas ce sont les photos, son séjour ne lui a pas servi à grand chose, trop court, ce que je sais d'elle... c'est une manipulatrice, une merveilleuse comédienne qui parvient à t'émouvoir si facilement, une fois qu'elle l'a fait, tu as intérêt à aller dans son sens, si tu lui reproches des choses elle te le fera payer, elle me l'a fait payer.

-Ah oui et comment ?

-Charlie tu dois bien te souvenir de comment j'étais avec elle quand tu venais la voir, elle ne manquait absolument de rien, elle était pourri de cadeaux, problèmes ce genre d'éducation ça amène les caprices, les caprices amènent la manipulation, la manipulation le vice, pourquoi selon toi du jour au lendemain j'ai changé ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander tout et surtout n'importe quoi, adorable petite fille devant les gens mais vivre avec elle c'était tout autre, elle a de l'imagination tu as dû le remarquer, ça été facile pour elle.

-Donc Isaac, Elena, moi, nous nous faisons tous manipuler.

-Rajoute Frank, celui qui m'a insultée au téléphone et qui était avec toi dans la voiture, avec les hommes elle est encore plus douée, se faire passer pour une fille fragile c'est son truc, regarde mon père était plus attaché à elle que ma mère, Frank, toi. Charlie ce que tu peux être naïf même après toutes ces années, tu crois toujours que ce que tu veux et tu ne parviens pas à comprendre les autres, tu ne m'as pas comprise, tu te perds dans ton boulot pour combler ton ignorance sur la nature humaine, même Phil elle a réussi à lui faire croire que la méchante dans l'histoire c'est moi, tu sais quand ont commencé les problèmes avec mes propres parents ?

-Quand tu as arrêté de t'en occuper.

-Exact, elle a vu qu'avec moi maintenant elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle veut ça ne marcherait pas, elle a dû se dire « allons sur papy et mamie » et elle a réussi admirablement je lui reconnais, elle les a eu jusqu'à la moelle et moi je me retrouve déshéritée, elle sourit, elle est douée, une voiture, un cheval, des objets de collection, même si elle ne l'exprimait pas à voix haute, elle savait ce faire comprendre, aujourd'hui encore je suis sûre. Tu devrais songer à la faire soigner et sérieusement, mais il est vrai j'ai complètement démissionné de mon rôle de mère à partir du moment où elle a commencé son chantage affectif, ses crises de larmes, ses mini-dépressions, rire, pleurer, à nouveau rire et pleurer, un coup ça va puis ensuite non, ma main à couper que tu connais, alors tu vois tu peux vouloir faire ton rôle de papa qui se réveille, quoi que tu fasses, celle qui ment ce n'est pas moi c'est elle, par contre celle qui est devenue aigrie c'est bien moi, bref, tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir.

-Non tu restes, il se leva et sortit.

-Soit pas si naïf, cria-t-elle, elle te prendra tout à toi aussi.

Mon père rentra là où nous étions, je continuais à la regarder, je me repassais ce qu'elle avait pu dire, nous sortîmes de la pièce partant un peu plus loin.

-Poupée, regarde-moi.

-Tu... je soufflai, il me tourna me mettant face à lui, je n'osais même pas le regarder.

-Je ne la crois pas si tu te poses la question.

-Comment tu fais ? Même moi je pourrai croire à ce qu'elle raconte, quoi que je dise ça retombe dans son sens, moi qui manipule, comment tu peux savoir que je ne suis pas en train de le faire, que je ne le fais pas depuis le début, co... comment tu peux encore croire en moi ? Comment ?

-Je te croirai toujours.

-Papa je t'en prie, je me reculais, prends la même histoire, change les personnages et dis-moi que si tu n'entendais pas une mère raconter ça tu n'émettrais pas des doutes, vous aussi, dis-je en regardant Edward et Paul, dites-le que malgré tout vous ne vous pensez pas manipuler et que la seule raison au fait que je redoutais le retour de ma mère c'était ça, qu'elle balance tout, qu'elle me dénonce, allez-y, tous les trois dites-moi que ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit, je ne vous croirai pas de toute façon, parce que même moi je ne sais même plus quoi croire.

-Ah ouais, dit Paul froidement, alors nous sommes trois cons de plus.

-Non, non, dit Edward énervé, une vingtaine, parents, adultes, ados, putain t'es douée elle a raison.

-Merde Eddy on s'est fait enculer à sec.

-Toi aussi tu as mal là ?

-Pire que mal, putain que dire de Frank, ahh mais j'ai compris, Bella, me dit-il en souriant, les disputes avec Frank vous avez fait des répétitions avant en fait, merde la prochaine fois je lui file un oscar, je lui érige un totem même, c'est mérité.

-Tu pourras pas avoir plus mal que moi, dit Edward, je suis tombé amoureux d'une garce manipulatrice, Paul grimaça.

-J'ai connu, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule, mais tu gagnes, attends on lui a offert quoi nous ? Vu qu'elle avait déjà le cheval, la Shelby, truc de collection, elle a une maison... je fais merdeux avec les vêtements et ma boîte à musique.

-Carrément, railla Edward, moi j'ai raqué un peu plus, son collier, les sorties mais elle est maligne elle en a payé certaines.

-Elle est futée, en fait mon coma t'es juste restée en te disant s-il s'en sort il m'offrira encore de trucs et je pourrai davantage le manipuler, Isaac c'est la même, tu as manqué de chance, d'un peu plus tu pouvais vivre avec, il haussa les épaules, tu as la baraque tu me diras.

-Moi je dis inventer et faire croire autant de souffrances, j'ai limite envie de me mettre à genoux, apprends-nous à faire ça, Edward se planta devant moi, ça va tu me trouves assez ridicule là ? Autant que toi à te mettre à douter de ton propre passé, de tes propres sentiments, pour douter qu'elle a vraiment un jour levé la main sur toi, tu as oublié ça y est ? Les insultes ? Les coups ? Vas-y réponds, tu as oubliée ou pas ?

-Mais ça paraît si vrai, soufflai-je.

-Ah ouais plus vrai que nous deux ? Que nous tous ? Dis-moi tu t'es renseignée avant de venir ? Tu me connaissais ou même le passé de ma mère histoire d'avoir une espèce de lien ? C'est ça que tu as fait, t'en veux à mon fric.

-Même aux Quileute putain, râla Paul, ils sont pas fortunés tu as foiré, hé ! Stanley elle est avec toi en fait, putain, soupira-t-il, Charlie ?

-Dire que l'on se ressemble tellement, je devrai te donner mon insigne tu es exceptionnelle dans l'art du vice, tout ce temps que l'on t'a donné... je t'en prie Bella ne soit pas comme ton père, naïve et manipulable par la même personne en plus de ça, je peux comprendre tes doutes parce que oui elle pourrait faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

-Elle pourrait me faire devenir chrétien, dit Paul.

-Moi gay et zoophile.

-J'en perdrai ma moustache, dit mon père.

-Tu devrais te battre pour nous, me dit Paul, pour tes grands-parents qu'elle insulte sans peine, toi ce n'est même plus t'insulter, c'est pire. Ne la laisse pas tout te prendre encore une fois. Putain t'es chiante.

-Paul, dit mon père, rien ne t'y oblige..

-J'ai le choix ? Franchement ? demanda-t-il énervé, elle ne comprendra pas jamais sinon, fait chier, il partit en direction du couloir.

-Papa ?

-Il va parler avec elle.

-Non, je... non.

-Fais lui confiance, allons-y.

Edward et mon père me firent avancer, nous retournâmes vers la salle, Paul avait mis la tenue que Spencer lui avait ramené, il la passa rapidement, il fit un signe de tête à Spencer et ils allèrent dans la salle où était Renée, nous étions assis tous les trois sur une table que nous avions rapprochés.

-Je peux partir quand ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Bientôt, répondit Paul, il rassemblait les documents, laissant les photos pour le moment, il est parti voir votre fille, quand il revient il ne pourra pas vous garder davantage, il soupira, désolé, j'ai écouté et je me dis que au final, elle a bien manipulée tout le monde, j'avais des zones d'ombres et c'est vrai que trop de choses ne collait pas.

-Pourquoi tu parles dans le dos du chef ? l'agressa Spencer.

-Mais réveille-toi, Paul s'assit en face de ma mère, Spencer près de la porte, laquelle des deux est avec un mec pété de tunes ? La fille ou la mère ?

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Pourtant ça ne m'empêchera pas de prévenir le mec qui se fait entuber, il regarda une de mes photos puis les autres, je fermais les yeux parce qu'il ne les avait jamais vu, elle ne s'est pas loupée, comment elle a pu se faire des trucs comme ça ? Ils vous ont appelés pour vous prévenir, elle approuva, vous perdez vos parents et vous avez ça à subir en plus.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard, lui dit Spencer.

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas amoureux de la fille du shérif en attendant, rit-il, tu t'es fait baiser mec, n'est pas la haine, ramène-nous des cafés, sucre ? Lait ?

-Les deux, lui répondit-elle.

-Vas-y dégage, Spencer sortit il passa devant notre salle sans s'arrêter, il regarda à nouveau les photos, puis rouvrit mon dossier, désolé pour l'instant je ne peux pas vous laissez partir, laissez ce brave homme allez se mentir un peu plus.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ma mère l'observait pendant qu'il regardait les photos une à une, je voulais rentrer dans cette pièce et les lui arracher, quand je regardais son visage il ne laissait rien paraître, ses mains étaient crispées et sa mâchoire se contracta faiblement, il passait d'une photo à l'autre, les tournant, les observant...

-Si vous ne l'aimez pas pourquoi vous restez ?

-Je pars dans deux semaines justement, je ne suis pas complètement fou, pas autant que votre gamine ça c'est sûr, Spencer ramena les cafés, vas-y dégage maintenant, il ressortit non sans le regarder de travers, il prépara le café de ma mère soigneusement, elle le remercia, il sortit ses cigarettes, ça vous dérange ?

-Non... j'eus un sursaut quand elle regarda la vitre teintée, Edward et mon père me collèrent un peu plus.

-Vous fumez ?

-Non mais allez-y, qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un derrière la vitre ? Mon père nous fit rapidement sortir silencieusement, nous étions cachés dans un bureau juste à côté.

-Vous voyez quelqu'un vous ? Retournons à notre café, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous garder dans cette salle, nous y retournâmes sur la pointe des pieds, Spencer nous rejoignit, c'est tout le temps vide dans ce commissariat, on se fait chier, vous faites quoi comme travail ?

-Dans le secrétariat.

-Vous voyez, ça, c'est déjà une des failles de la Swan, une mère vénale mais pourtant vous gagnez que dalle en salaire, là je me dis que vous auriez dû faire comme votre gosse.

-Il est si riche que ça ?

-Sa famille est une des plus connus de Seattle, les Volturi ça vous parle ?

-Pas du tout.

-Le père est dans la finance, le fils lui, Peter, c'est la victime de votre fille, je me tâte à aller lui en parler, vous le feriez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Le père est veuf allez savoir vous pourriez vous plaire, ah mais non vous êtes déjà mariée et vous n'êtes pas vénale, le mieux c'est de laisser les riches avoir des problèmes... vos parents vous les aviez prévenu ?

-Oui mais ils ne m'ont pas cru et le Frank n'aidait en rien, comme je l'ai dit il a gagné une maison.

-Ouais mais c'est au nom de votre fille, il n'y gagne pas tant que ça.

-Il y vit c'est déjà beaucoup, s-il est malin il vendra quelques objets d'art et des bijoux.

-En fait, sourit-il, vous n'êtes pas tant dans le besoin, elle eut un sourire que je ne saurai qualifier, Paul eut un rire, pardon, mais au moins vous avez pu toucher un minimum.

-Je n'ai rien dit, il leva les mains et fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec une clé et de la jeter, ça fit légèrement sourire ma mère.

-Là pour l'instant votre gosse elle a touchée quelque chose ? Tout lui revient ?

-Oui tout lui revient et si elle n' y a pas déjà touché ça ne saurait tarder.

-Merde, encore une fois vous seriez vicieuse vous auriez pu allez dans son sens et ramasser le pactole ensuite, subir pour mieux encaisser, c'est quand même dégueulasse ce que vos propres parents vous ont fait, fille unique ? elle acquiesça.

-Le vice n'aurait servi à rien, je sais ce que comporte le testament, une clause particulière, mon père me l'avait dite et j'ai eu la confirmation à leur décès avec leur notaire, elle ne touchera son argent uniquement si elle ne me donne absolument rien, pas un centimes, pas un objet, quoi qu'elle souhaite faire de son héritage, si elle m'y intègre, il lui sera refusé, quand je dis que tout est à son nom c'est absolument tout.

-Ah ouais, dit-Paul soit disant choqué, en gros vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre.

-Non.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ait venu soutirer au shérif au final, il n'a rien, je veux dire une paye de shérif ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous paye une villa...

-Elle n'avait pas le choix de venir ici, elle est mineure, si elle doit avoir de la rancœur envers moi, elle en a aussi envers son père, elle n'en dit rien parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, de l'argent elle n'en a pas plus que moi mais regardez avec son... son quoi d'ailleurs, fiancé ?

-Ça madame je l'ignore je ne le connais pas, juste de nom, je me souviens pas que Charlie l'ait mentionné, pas quand j'étais dans les parages, ce que je sais c'est que elle l'a connu il y a quelques mois, elle est jolie votre fille, elle a dû lui faire du charme, toujours avec ses mini-jupes, ses talons aiguilles et compagnie, elle en tourne des têtes, rajoutez le côté fille sensible et elle fait ce qu'elle veut de la plupart des mecs.

-Nous ne devons pas parler de la même personne, elle n'a jamais rien eu de féminin.

-Ah bah putain, rit-il, désolé mais ici c'est autre chose, à son lycée elle a son petit groupe de prétentieuses habillées de la même manière, j'appelle ça des pouffiasses, désolé mais c'est ce qu'elle inspire, ma mère fut des plus étonnée, vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Restez là deux secondes et je vous le prouve, le mec qui était là, il l'a fréquenté votre fille je sais qu'il a des photos sur son téléphone, il sortit nous rejoignant, Eddy désolé mais tu dois avoir ça, envoie en 2-3 sur le portable de Spencer, Spencer ton téléphone il lui donne et repartit rentrant en souriant, Edward fit au plus vite, j'ai subtilisé son téléphone, rit Paul, laissez-moi trouver ça.

-Ton téléphone, murmura Edward à Spencer, il est en quoi ?

-Silencieux, je l'ai mis avant de lui donner, pas de son, pas de vibreur rien, Edward me regarda.

-Vite, soufflai-je, il les envoya.

-Tu les effaceras, dit Spencer.

-Paul le fera, dit Edward.

-Vous êtes prête à prendre conscience à quel point elle vous a manipulée ? elle acquiesça, il se leva se mettant près d'elle, ça vous voyez, c'est la fille du shérif, Isabella Swan.

Elle se rapprocha du téléphone, Paul commentait en rajoutant bien que « vous voyez si ça c'est pas féminin et pouffiasse » me mère bloquait, elle les regarda à nouveau.

-Je vais devoir l'éteindre par contre, si l'autre con débarque et me voit avec son téléphone il va criser, il le remit dans sa poche, madame ?

-Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était.

-Phœnix c'était quoi ? Jean et sweat large ?

-Oui, terne, blafarde, elle ne voulait jamais passer du temps avec les autres, c'est étrange, moi qui ai tant insisté pour qu'elle soit ainsi elle l'est ici.

-C'est normal en fait, avec vos parents il fallait qu'elle passe pour la victime, les talons aiguilles ça n'allait pas le faire, ça n'allait pas avec le rôle.

-Non, je veux dire après leur décès, elle était pareil, elle ne sortait jamais, dit-elle énervée, baby-sitting à la con et les voisins qui viennent me sortir leur « votre fille est si gentille, si serviable » n'importe quoi, elle cherchait à manipuler pour je ne sais quelle raison, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle se casse de chez moi, pareil son petit côté fragile, il a marché avec mon mari, toujours à geindre, à pleurer, à faire la gueule, elle n'avait cas se barrer, j'ai tout fait pour pourtant, qu'elle aille chez son père, la faire fuir, deux ans il a fallu attendre, deux ans et j'ai rien touché pour supporter toutes ses conneries, hors de question qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que moi, ça lui a fait tout drôle, plus mes parents pour allez se plaindre, son père elle a envoyé chier, elle s'est accrochée à moi alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle parte, je ne la supportais plus, encore pire avec ses « maman arrête » tout en chialant, plus elle m'appelait « maman » plus... elle se retint prenant une cigarette de Paul et l'alluma.

-Elle pleurait pour ses grands-parents non ? demanda-t-il un air dégoûté, pas envers ma mère mais envers moi.

-Pour se donner un genre encore, pour Phil, voilà pourquoi, il lui manquait Phil, depuis sa naissance elle est comme ça, Charlie, elle est arrivée, moi je n'existais plus, mes -parents pareil, Frank idem, il lui manquait Phil, mais non je n'ai pas laissé faire, je me suis mariée avec et ensuite il est venu à la maison, ensuite hors de question qu'il reste seul avec, elle prend tout et ne rend rien, elle fumait nerveusement, elle me faisait peur, elle était là la Renée que je connais, Edward et mon père me prirent la main, je crois que nous tremblions tous les trois.

-Vous auriez dû vous venger madame.

-Je l'ai fait, d'une manière ou une autre je l'ai fait mais le soir où je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de bains avec Phil, ah non, ça c'était non...

-Il vous a trompé avec votre fille ?

-Non, il la consolait, n'importe quoi, il n'a jamais compris son manège de gamine apeurée, encore une fois je passe pour la mauvaise, vous n'imaginez pas ce que l'on ressent, allez voir mes parents et se rendre compte que seule elle compte, j'ai arrêté d'aller les voir au bout d'un moment, pour quoi faire ? Comment ils ont pu s'intéresser autant à elle !

-Et maintenant sur Forks elle pavane, elle aura un héritage, le chef Swan il ne voit que par sa fille, elle a un mec et vous madame vous n'avez rien, limite, dit-il en regardant les photos, ça aurait pu se comprendre que vous en arriviez là, elle serait sûrement partie.

-Mais non... dit-elle sur un ton « je n'aurai pas fait ça », il prit toutes les photos dans ses mains.

-Elle aurait porté plainte c'est vrai, son père shérif, il y a prescriptions maintenant, pourtant avec ses photos prise dans sa chambre vous étiez foutue, il continua à regarder les photos.

-Qui a parlé de sa chambre?

-Isabella... son regard toujours sur les photos, je voulais davantage lui retirer des mains, je les brûlerais. Votre fille avait dit que c'était dans sa chambre qu'elle se prenait en photo ou la salle de bains je ne sais plus. Je trouve tout de même étonnant que dans un centre, en isolement, ce qui signifie attachée ce qui était le cas... Il ouvrit mon dossier, il chercha et lui montra, voilà, là, vous voyez son médecin dit qu'il a dû la faire attachée pour sa sécurité, doses de médicaments elle avait de quoi faire, même à sa sortie mais ce ne sont que des détails mais tout ça pour dire qu'il est étonnant qu'elle ait eu accès à un polaroid et qu'elle ait pu se prendre en photo, comme ça, elle doit même avoir du vice pour les sangles et parvenir à les détacher, vous savez c'est quoi le plus intéressant dans tout ça ? Vous voyez à l'arrière des photos, les petits codes, on peut remonter aux dates précises, mais bon il y a prescription maintenant.

-Ce ne sont pas les dates, c'est faux.

-C'est vrai, je mens, ce qui est vrai, c'est que les murs de sa chambre étaient mauves, il lança quelques photos sur la table, vous voyez, sur la plupart elle est contre la porte blanche mais en regardant sur certaines on voit du mauve, et là, le fond est jaune, votre salle de bains, je baissais ma tête et récupérais mes mains, j'essuyais mes joues, il n'y a que trois photos comme ça, ça fait une sacrée coïncidence que à la maison de repos ils aient les mêmes couleurs de murs et en plus un polaroid pour les patients. Quand ils s'ennuient sans doute.

-Vous ne pouvez rien prouver.

-De toute façon j'en ai pas besoin, tu peux te détendre, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi en fait elle est restée ou plutôt pourquoi toi tu l'as fait rester ? Parce que du jour où tu as pour la première fois levé la main sur elle, tu as su que tu étais sur un point de non-retour, par la suite tu as pris goût à la fracasser, tu n'as pas eu d'autres choix que de la briser pour qu'elle ne parle pas, surtout pas à son père, tu t'es acharnée sur elle, suffisamment pour qu'elle soit effrayée par toi et que par peur elle se taise tout ça parce que tu n'es qu'une raclure, parce que tu t'es rendue compte que ta fille sans artifices elle valait beaucoup plus que toi, tes parents l'ont compris, Frank, Phil, Charlie évidement. Toutes tes manipulations comme faire payer tes propres parents pour qu'ils aient tous les droits sur ta fille ont échoués, tu as profité de sa faiblesse, de leur décès, du fait qu'elle t'aimait malgré tout, je ne peux pas dire que tu es une merde parce que t'es pire que ça, elle ne manipule personne, elle est simplement ce que tu ne seras jamais. Il souffla bougeant son cou nerveusement, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te cogner comme tu as pu lui faire, j'en ai rêvé même, nous en avons tous rêvés, je ne te dirai pas qui nous sommes, combien nous sommes à prendre soin d'elle et combien nous sommes à vouloir te défoncer, parce que je veux que tu gardes dans ton crâne de pute que si un jour l'idée te revient de remettre les pieds ici, de chercher à l'atteindre d'une quelconque façon on te traquera comme nous l'avons fait pour te trouver, tu n'effraies personne ici, toi tu devrais l'être par contre, parce que derrière cette vitre, il y a Charlie et aussi son collègue et qu'ils ont tout entendu, tu crois qu'ils sont comment ? Si moi je t'étranglerai bien là tout de suite tu penses qu'ils ont envie de quoi ? il se leva, je vais les laisser te dire le fond de leur pensées ça me paraît correct.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir, souffla-t-elle.

-Dans une autre ville non, ici, sur Forks, la loi c'est ton ex-mari, il fait comme il a envie, bon allez je les sens impatient derrière. Tu sais pourquoi je ne vais pas te frapper ? Ça me ferait chier de te ressembler, ça me démange pourtant, il lui montra sa main, avoir mon empreinte sur ta gueule, dit-il pensif, il souffla et là il hésitait réellement à faire, tu le paieras autrement.

Il sortit, ce fut le mur qui prit à plusieurs reprises, je me crispais, il passa devant notre salle, partant dehors, nous la regardions, elle fixait la vitre, elle avait peur je crois.

-Chef ? demanda Spencer.

-Fiston ?

-Je n'en sais rien Charlie, il a tout dit, je pourrai en rajouter mais ça serait lui donner des infos sur Bella, sur Bella et moi et... j'en sais rien, Bella ?

-Non, pas maintenant, plus tard, j'irai mais là non.

-Mets-la au trou, dit Charlie à Spencer, on va la laisser moisir cette nuit, poupée avant qu'elle sorte va trouver Paul pour être sûr qu'il va bien, Spencer ferme la porte derrière toi.

J'étais sur le parking, j'avais réussi à le trouver au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il s'était caché un peu plus loin du commissariat. Il était accroupi adossé à un mur. Nous n'avons rien dit, je l'ai juste pris contre moi, j'étais trop épuisée pour parler, pour pleurer ou pour quoi que ce soit.

Nous étions retournés sur La Push, on m'avait bien demandé si je n'avais pas besoin de souffler ou de me retrouver au calme mais je ne savais rien de ce que je voulais, je suivais, je ne voulais avoir à réfléchir à rien alors je ne le faisais pas, je ne permettais aucune pensée, ça aura le temps de me rattraper, pour le moment je ne voulais rien infliger, que ce soit à moi ou aux autres, pas maintenant. Nous étions chez Sue, elle n'avait pas posé de questions, personne de ceux qui avaient été au commissariat n'avaient quoi que ce soit dire, Paul, lui, était parti du commissariat. Nous savions qu'il y aurait un repas devant chez Sam, je suivrais à nouveau, rester ici dans mon coin, ne m'apporterait rien de bon, à moi ou Edward et mon père.

-Bella, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois là, me dit Edward, ils comprendront tous que tu préfères rester au calme.

-Je me dois d'essayer, si je vois que ça ne va pas, je partirais, il acquiesça.

Il prit ma main, Sue et mon père sortirent avec nous, nous les laissâmes passer devant, au fil des pas, je ne savais pas ce que je pourrai bien dire pendant le repas mais personne ne me demanderait de le faire non plus. Quand nous arrivâmes si certains ne purent cacher leurs étonnements je ne retenais que les petits sourires, si je n'étais pas venue, j'aurai pu continuer à avoir des doutes, ça m'en feraient en moins à avoir. Je m'installais entourée de mon père et Edward, Sue et Paul en face de moi, je laissais mon père remplir mon assiette et grignoter par la suite.

Je fus plus que silencieuse pendant le repas, là où certains étaient sortis de table, je n'avais pas bougé, je me disais que à quelques kilomètres ma mère était là, enfermée, j'aurai aimé que ce soit ainsi tout le long de ma vie, je saurai alors où elle était et que jamais plus je ne craindrais de la voir débarquer à l'improviste. Est-ce que les menaces de mon père, de Paul seraient suffisantes à lui faire garder ses distances et ce définitivement ? Est-ce que tout au long de ma vie ça sera comme ça ? Garder un doute à son sujet, si j'allais la voir comment est-ce que ça se passerait ? Est-ce que je serai à même de rester droite et de la regarder dans les yeux sans aucunes craintes. Je me posais trop de questions c'est bien mon problème. Chaque nouvelle question en amenait une autre, des questions qui ne me feraient pas avancer parce qu'elles s'étalaient pour la plupart trop dans le temps, la seule que je pouvais régler et dont je souhaitais une réponse, je pouvais l'avoir maintenant. J'ai relevé mon regard et je les ai tous regarder un à un même si mon regard se brouillait petit à petit je l'ai fait, j'ai regardé mon assiette à nouveau et après avoir pris une inspiration je me suis levée et je suis partie avec ma Shelby.

**Pov Edward**

Nous l'avions tous regardé partir, personne ne l'avait interpellée ou quoi que ce soit, elle avait prévenu que ça lui prendrait d'un coup. J'avais moi même mis les clés sur le contact, son téléphone côté passager, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que je précise que oui je voulais être avec elle mais je savais que si je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que Bella et Renée et que cette dernière se permettait d'avoir des propos injurieux je me sentirais obligé de répliquer, en dépit de tout, il fallait qu'elle puisse parler, du moins tenter, avec Renée, je ne le sentais pas personnellement et je n'étais pas le seul, Charlie avait prévenu Mark et Spencer qui étaient au poste que Bella était en chemin.

-Et nous restons là ? demanda Emmett, personne ne va bouger ?

-Non personne, lui répondis-je, Renée ne peut pas la toucher, Bella sait déjà à quoi s'attendre dans ce que sa mère va lui dire, personne ne va bouger, personne n'ira au poste et prendre le risque de la faire reculer.

-Ça les regarde, reprit Charlie, aussi pénible que ce soit, il faut que ma fille puisse être seule avec, s'il y a un problème je serai prévenu, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai tenu à retrouver Renée, c'était en partie pour ça, laisser à ma fille une chance, maintenant j'aimerai que nous cessions d'en parler, il se leva s'éloignant de la table, je le suivis jusqu'à le perdre de vue, je remarquais peu après que Sue s'était esquivée.

-Eddy tu veux bouger ? me demanda Paul discrètement en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Pas pour le moment.

-J'ai une idée con, dit Jared, un poker ? Ça nous occupera...

**Pov Bella**

-Bella si tu as besoin, tu n'hésites pas, me dit Spencer, j'acquiesçai, je t'offre un café avant ? Mark arriva.

-Elle s'est endormie, m'informa-t-il, je regardais l'heure, 23 heures, Spencer m'avait servi mon café, je le remerciais.

-Elle a dit quelque chose ?

-C'est par période mais là ça faisait un moment que nous ne l'entendions plus.

-Je vais quand même descendre, tu peux me donner une bouteille d'eau ?

Il le fit, ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte, je devais descendre un escalier et sur la gauche se trouvait un bureau et deux cellules, seule ma mère était là. Je les regardais une dernière fois avant de descendre le plus discrètement possible, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille, pas encore, mon cœur lui a tambouriné comme il le faisait m'empêchait de penser. Je posais ma tasse sur le bureau, une lampe uniquement était allumée, je restais debout, sans bouger, je ne voyais que le haut de sa tête, sa bouteille dans ma main. J'attendis de longues minutes m'assurant qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, je fis un pas après l'autre me mettant à trembler, j'allais du côté le plus opposé au sien, je passais sa bouteille d'eau à travers les grilles tout en la regardant, une fois posée, je m'éloignais.

Je marchais à reculons jusqu'au bureau, je me tendis en entendant le siège en cuir grincer, elle ne bougea pas, je m'assis lentement, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir son visage, je croisais mes bras sur le bureau posant mon menton dessus. C'était une chose que je faisais souvent quand j'étais petite, la regarder dormir, quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle ouvrait les yeux, me souriait et touchait mon nez du bout du doigt d'un air de dire « je t'ai attrapée », je pouvais veiller exprès parfois, rien que pour qu'elle m'attrape. Par la suite c'est devenu la dernière chose que je souhaitais, qu'elle m'attrape, ce n'était plus un jeu, ça ne l'a plus jamais été et je n'ai plus jamais été une petite fille. Sa petite fille. C'est stupide mais je pensais la voir changer, quelques mois étaient passés seulement. Je me redressais buvant mon café. À son réveil, elle ne me sourirait pas, ne jouera pas avec moi, je me préparais à me prendre des remarques plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Mon angoisse se fit bien ressentir quand elle bougea, elle s'éveillait, je ne pouvais plus me cacher, me lever sans qu'elle ne le voit. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle me glaça le sang. Elle s'assit sur la couchette, son sourire n'eut rien d'amical, moqueur plutôt.

-Tiens regardez qui est là, t'es contente de toi ? Voir ta mère dans une cellule ça te plaît ?

-Non.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Toi et tes « oui », « non », « je ne sais pas », tu peux faire mieux je suis sûre, je te repose la question, tu es contente de toi ?

-C'est toi qui aies venue.

-Et tu cherchais quoi à venir sur Phœnix si ce n'est pas me faire venir ?

-Tu n'aurai pas dû le savoir.

-Manque de pot, je l'ai su, celui avec toi c'était qui ? Le même qui m'a insulté et qui était dans la voiture ? Je ne répondis pas, Isabella a quelqu'un, comment tu as fait ? De ce que je vois tu n'es pas si différente d'avant.

-J'ai changé.

-Tu as changé, railla-t-elle, tu n'es pas capable de changer ne te mens pas, ce que l'autre con a pu me dire tout à l'heure tout est faux.

-Tu ne sauras pas ce qui est vrai ou non.

-Peut-être que ton copain c'était celui de tout à l'heure, tu aurais été jusque là ? Dossier, photos et tout un tas de choses, c'est là qu'on voit que tu manques d'expérience, si tu l'aimais tu le protégerais.

-Phil, tu l'as embarqué dans tout ça, tu ne l'a pas protégé, tu n'as protégé personne.

-Et personne ne t'a protégée, Frank, ton père, ils ont brillé par leur absence et aujourd'hui avec Charlie vous faites comme si rien n'était arrivé, qu'il ne t'avait pas lui aussi abandonnée pourtant entre lui et moi le plus absent ça a été lui et il a le bon rôle.

-Il n'est pas toi, il ne me fera jamais de mal comme tu as pu le faire, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne plus venir.

-Ça te suffit ?

-Ça nous convient.

-Normal, vous vous bercez d'illusions tous les deux, vous êtes dans vos rêves, pas dans la réalité.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses... tu l'as été toi aussi quand j'étais plus petite.

-Mais je me suis réveillée, vous non, quand tu perdras ton père tu feras comment ? Tu iras voir qui ? Frank, j'ai des doutes, si tu veux mon avis vire-le de cette maison, il est plus intéressé que tu ne le penses.

-Il ne le sera jamais plus que toi, c'est ma maison j'en ferai ce que je veux.

-Tu es naïve, je suis sûre qu'il insiste pour que tu reviennes, il veut que tu vives là-bas, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Quand tu auras 18 ans, il y perdra le droit de rester et il le sait, ce n'est pas par manque de ta petite personne qu'il souhaite ton retour, c'est par intérêt, si tu vends cette maison, il devra partir et il ne veut pas partir, railla-t-elle, mais ça tu n'es pas fichue de le comprendre, tu restes là à t'imaginer que tu comptes pour certains et à chaque fois tu te plantes, tu penses que ceux qui t'approchent sont forcément pavés de bonnes intentions.

-Mes grands-parents tenaient à moi.

-Non, mes parents ont fait de toi ce qu'ils auraient aimés que je sois, ils ne t'aimaient pas assez pour ne pas te mentir, là encore à eux tu ne leur en veux pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts qu'ils n'ont pas de tort.

-Ils m'ont sauvée, quoi que tu en diras, tu ne parviendras pas à m'enlever ça, ni que mon père est un homme bien, je ne vais pas m'excuser de lui ressembler parce que j'en suis fière, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir voulu que ma mère m'aime pour ce que je suis, tout à l'heure tu as été jusqu'à inventer des caprices voir du chantage, tout ce que je retiens au final, c'est que ma plus grande chance ça aura été de les avoir eu comme grand-parents et d'avoir un père comme le mien, je me suis souvent, trop souvent arrêté à ce que toi tu pouvais penser, si tu m'aimais, je t'ai cherché pendant des années et ça n'a été que perte de temps.

-Tout comme de t'avoir comme enfant.

-Mais tu me l'as déjà dit, tout comme mes grands-parents, Frank, mon père, tu m'avais déjà tout mis dans la gueule, tu ne m'apprends rien ou seulement que désormais je sais pourquoi tu t'en aies pris à moi physiquement, pour une clause dans un testament, le verbal c'était simplement parce qu'ils m'ont aimés, parce que je leur ressemblais, en fait ce n'est que ça... nous nous aimions, chose que tu n'es pas capable de faire sur la longueur. Tu as aimé tes parents à une époque, mon père quelques temps jusqu'à ma naissance puis tu m'as aimée jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que je ne serais jamais comme toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aimé avant Phil mais lui aussi quand il n'ira plus dans ton sens tu partiras.

-Phil ne partira pas, je ne l'écoutais plus en réalité.

-Le problème ce n'est pas nous, c'est encore moins moi ou mon père, pour avoir détruit plusieurs personnes ça ne peut être que toi parce que à chaque fois si j'ai pensé en être la cause ça n'a jamais été le cas, celle qui doit se faire soigner c'est toi, celle qui finira seule ça ne sera pas moi et tu l'avais compris que ce qui m'importait pas ce n'était pas une popularité à la con mais les liens, les vrais, toutes ces années pour ça, c'est stupide...

-Ça l'est parce que ce ne sont pas les raisons à tout ça.

-Je reste convaincue que si et comme tu l'as dit je me berce d'illusions, enfin plus maintenant je vais te laisser le faire, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je me levais me rapprochant d'elle les larmes aux yeux, non par peur mais par soulagement de pouvoir le faire, elle se redressa, je tenais un barreau dans ma main, tu sais pourquoi tu ne reviendras plus dans ma vie, parce que c'est terminé, j'ai compris, peu importe ce que tu pourras en dire, soufflai-je la gorge nouée. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui t'aimait profondément, tu ignoreras certainement à quel point j'ai pu le faire mais tu étais tout pour moi, aujourd'hui j'ai grandi et tu n'es plus rien, tu n'es même plus la cause de mes peurs... Et si tu n'étais pas partie, j'aurai continué à te craindre. C'est terminé maman, c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, que je t'appelle comme ça. C'est fini.

Je sortis de la poche arrière de mon jean la clé de sa cellule, mon père me laissait le libre choix dans la mesure où il en avait fini avec elle également, je lui ouvris.

-Ta voiture de location a été ramenée, tu la trouveras sur le parking, les agents en haut vont te rendre tes affaires.

Je passais devant remontant l'escalier, je sortis directement dehors la laissant reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, elle passa devant moi, descendit les marches et se retourna, nous nous regardâmes un moment.

-Je t'aurai choisi, lui dis-je, contre n'importe quel somme d'argent, n'importe quel héritage, si tu m'avais aimé, je t'aurai choisi.

Elle ne répondit rien mais ne me regarda pas d'une manière moqueuse non plus, elle alla à sa voiture, je regardais chacun de ses gestes, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, elle fut partie quelques minutes plus tard. J'entendis Mark et Spencer dans mon dos.

-Vous avez prévenu mon père ? demandai-je tout en fixant le parking.

-Non.

-Ne le faites pas, je vais à La Push.

-Tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous te dépose ? demanda Spencer, juste pour nous assurer que ça va.

-Ça ira, merci, merci pour tout.

**Pov Edward**

J'arrêtais de respirer en voyant Bella arriver vers nous, Charlie étant en bout de table, était dos à elle, Bella nous fit signe de rien dire, j'aurai voulu que je n'aurai pas pu de toute façon. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Charlie embrassant sa joue, il recula sa tête juste pour la voir, l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas loin de pleurer.

-Je l'ai laissée partir, il approuva légèrement, tout ira bien mon petit papa, elle me fixa, nous irons bien, chuchota-t-elle touchée.

Mon cœur rata un battement, elle embrassa sa joue longuement, elle baissa sa tête, la main de Charlie dessus, elle eut un sanglot.

-Rentrons à la maison, souffla Charlie, tu veux ?

-Oui, sanglota-t-elle sa tête toujours baissée, elle ne bougea pas, empêchant par la même occasion à Charlie de pouvoir se lever, elle le serra davantage avec ses bras.

Je la vis pincer ses lèvres, fermer ses yeux le plus fort possible, elle se redressa d'un coup se mettant dos à tout le monde, sa main serrant la veste de Charlie, l'autre je la devinais devant son visage, Charlie eut besoin à son tour de souffler.

Je me levais prenant la main de Charlie pour le faire se lever, Paul s'occupa de lui, pendant que je me mis devant Bella, j'embrassais sa tête lui murmurant que nous rentrions, je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, Charlie lui prit la main, Paul près de lui, aucun de nous ne se tourna, nous prîmes la voiture de Charlie, Paul au volant, moi côté passager et Bella et Charlie à l'arrière, nous ouvrîmes nos fenêtres avec Paul pour faire passer de l'air, fumer aussi, je passais le temps du trajet à regarder dehors, à me concentrer sur leur respirations, tentant de savoir par la même occasion comment ils allaient. Ce ne fut que quand Paul se gara, que le contact fut coupé, le bruit du vent inexistant que je les entendis qui pleuraient, il remit le contact mettant la voiture à l'arrière de la maison. Nous sortîmes tous les deux, j'ouvris la portière du côté de Charlie, nous rentrâmes les laissant. Je me baissais appuyé à la porte, l'envie de pleurer, de vraiment pleurer si je l'ai déjà ressenti, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche, j'étais épuisé.

-Hé Eddy, nous devrions aller faire un tour, nous passâmes par l'arrière de la maison comme ça ils seront tranquille.

Nous étions parti, peut-être qu'ils nous avaient vu, nous marchâmes jusqu'au bout de notre rue, nous tournions, Forks n'étant pas grand nous serions toujours à proximité, ça valait mieux que de tourner en rond dans la maison tout en les entendant pleurer.

-Vous devriez rester à la maison demain, enfin tout à l'heure, du moins ne pas aller en cours, je sais tu vas me sortir un « on verra » mais prenez un minimum de temps.

-Tu crois que Renée lui a dit quoi ?

-En dehors de conneries ? Aucune idée.

-Elle l'a laissée partir, je me dis qu'elle a dû réussir à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Faut voir maintenant comment elle va l'encaisser ainsi que Charlie, soucie-toi de Bella, je ne reprends pas le boulot encore, je ferai la nounou et toi, si tu as besoin je suis là.

-C'est bien que tu sois là. Depuis le début mais par rapport à Renée, je n'aurai pas été capable de faire ce que tu as fait, lui parler, jouer au flic, je n'aurai pas su, ça fait des mois que je m'imaginais son retour, je m'étais toujours imaginé lui parler et au final...

-Tu as protégé ton couple, en ne parlant pas à Renée c'est ce que tu as fait.

-Bella ne voulait pas.

-Parce qu'elle aussi a protège ce en quoi elle tient le plus, Renée elle vous aurez descendu autant qu'elle aurait pu, votre couple est suffisamment mis à rude épreuve, lui en épargner une ça ne sera en rien une erreur et je ne pense que Bella lui en a dit quoi que ce soit tout à l'heure, tu aurais été voir Renée tu aurais dit quoi ? « je suis le mec de ta fille » et ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre que sa fille est aimée ou quoi que ce soit, ce genre de personne faut les laisser et ne rien leur donner, continue à être là pour Bella et à lui donner ce dont elle a besoin, c'est d'elle dont il faut se préoccuper, le reste laisse-le de côté.

-Quoi que Renée aurait dit je ne l'aurai pas cru.

-Je n'en doute pas mais admettons qu'un jour vous ayez une embrouille, une vraie et grosse embrouille, en étant énervé, en cherchant à blesser l'autre, crois-moi même si tu aimes la personne tu peux sortir des conneries pas possible, vous vous éviterez des répliques à chier comme « Renée avait raison », même si tu le dis pour la faire réagir, même si elle le dirait pour te provoquer, bref, épargnez-vous ce genre de répliques puantes et de permettre à Renée de s'immiscer d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est surtout ça que j'essaie de t'expliquer, elle ne connaît pas ton existence, n'en soit pas frustré, sois soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas vous atteindre. À la place de Bella, tu l'aurais laissé parler ? C'est surtout ça la bonne question, la personne que tu aimes, tu la protèges ou tu l'impliques ? Et ce n'est pas une question, d'ego, de fierté, de machisme, c'est une question de préservation.

-Arriver avec Bella face à Renée c'est une chose que j'aurai aimé.

-Une vie ça peut-être long, personne n'a dit qu'un jour Renée ne sera pas de retour.

-Toi tu ne te sens pas frustré parce que tu lui as parlé.

-Non, Eddy, ma non-frustration ne vient pas de là, si Bella n'avait pas eu sa réaction je n'y serai pas allé, je m'en serai passé en réalité. Ma non-frustration ma grande elle vient du fait que Bella en ne te présentant pas, elle montre qu'elle n'a pas eu ou ressenti le besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Il y a quelques mois, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait, pour lui prouver que Renée est en tort et que quelqu'un peut bien l'aimer.

-Tu te dis quoi ?

-Si Bella t'avait présenté ça aurait été en partie pour démontrer que sa mère se trompe, là elle ne l'a pas fait, nous savons que Bella a souvent tout fait pour satisfaire sa mère, si là elle a pris l'option de ne rien dire c'est qu'avant la venue de Renée elle avait déjà commencé à la laisser derrière elle, Bella ne s'en rend pas compte, toi non plus mais pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé. Prends du recul sur la situation, ça deviendra plus clair d'ici quelques temps.

-Et toi tu vois tout ça parce que...

-Je ne suis pas le mec de Bella, je ne l'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes, même si j'y suis plus qu'attaché, j'arrive encore à avoir un regard extérieur.

J'avais rejoint Bella dans notre chambre, j'avais été me doucher, Paul lui avait réussi à convaincre Charlie de sortir un peu même s'il était tard, je les appellerai en cas de problèmes. Elle s'était endormie. Je ne tardais pas à faire de même.

Le lendemain nous étions restés à la maison, mes parents en étaient même soulagés, pour la peine, le mardi nous ferions de même, nous nous reposions, laissant Paul faire la nounou plus que discrète, Charlie était apparu pendant que nous mangions, puis il était reparti, Paul était parti faire un tour, nous devions nous reposer cet après-midi, c'était son ordre.

Je m'étais mis dans le fauteuil, j'avais pris le pc posant mes pieds sur le matelas, je regardais nos photos de notre dernier week-end, mes écouteurs pour l'entendre rire dans les vidéos. Je la regardais dormir. Renée partie, je dirai que Bella était un peu perdue, parfois absente, elle dormait mal, elle verrait Yoda plus souvent, décision prise hier soir après leur rendez-vous, je l'emmenais mercredi et nous nous ferions une soirée tranquille par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? murmura-t-elle, je lui fis un petit sourire et allais m'allonger près d'elle.

-Je regardais nos vidéos et photos de notre dernier week-end, elle me fit un sourire bien qu'à moitié endormie, je la pris contre moi, elle s'allongea sur moi finalement, elle posa un baiser sur mon torse.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle s'était rendormie, elle se redressa pour poser son menton sur ses mains, bras repliés, elle me regarda un moment.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de nous, si elle a un doute, je ne l'ai ni confirmé ni nié, elle ne s'est excusée de rien, elle m'a dit de me méfier de Frank et d'être un peu moins naïve en ce qui concerne ses intentions.

-Tu en dis quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mes grands-parents lui faisaient confiance, ils ne lui ont rien légué de concret non plus, mais si je commence à croire ce qu'elle dit je n'ai pas terminé.

-Le phrase la plus blessante qu'elle t'ait dite c'est quoi ?

-«Quand tu perdras ton père tu feras comment ? » c'est celle qui me reste la plus malgré tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse, sa joue plus précisément, regardant sur le côté, je me doute que tu aurais aimé lui parler, mais si elle parvient déjà à « rire » de la mort de mon père, je ne peux pas regretter d'avoir voulu être seule avec. Elle a déjà sali la mémoire de mes grands-parents, sali mon père, toi tu restes intact, nous restons intact, trop de fois je n'ai pas su, pas pu nous préserver, je suis pour une fois en paix avec comment se sont déroulées les choses.

-Alors c'est tout ce qu'il compte mon ange.

-Nous pourrons allonger la route de nos vacances sur la côté ouest, je n'ai plus à craindre quoi que ce soit, c'est peut-être pour ça que je manque de réaction, je peux aller n'importe où sans me dire, « Et si... ? », j'ai pu me tenir droite devant elle sans détourner mon regard, c'est étrange, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que je ressens, je ne saurai l'expliquer pour le moment.

-Une autre fois mon ange, repose-toi.

-Yoda m'a demandé d'être en forme demain.

-Je pense que de ce qu'il s'est passé, il en est satisfait.

-Nous allons tout décortiquer, peut-être qu'ensuite j'arriverai à mieux t'expliquer.

-Ou un autre jour, repose-toi maintenant.

Je fis les mêmes gestes que d'habitude pour l'aider à s'endormir, je somnolais regardant régulièrement l'heure.

-Si tu ne dors pas, dis-je, je te fais courir 2km, elle releva sa tête en riant, je suis sérieux.

-OK allons-y, elle se mit en appui sur ses genoux, je suis partante ! elle me força à m'asseoir, je n'étais pas sérieux en fait, j'entourais mes bras autour de ses cuisses.

-Tu vas transpirer, être essoufflée, je vais devoir aller chercher le vélo... Ça va mal finir.

-Mais je veux toujours être ce genre de fille.

-J'aurai dû me taire en fait.

-Oui mais c'est trop tard.

-Tu me diras « tu avais raison » à peine tu auras fait quelques foulées, je la forçais à s'allonger sur le dos, la bloquant en m'allongeant à moitié sur elle, elle riait, nerveusement mais elle riait, restons là, à ne rien faire.

-Nous pouvons nous refaire un faux base-ball, mais une compétition, je frappe, toi ensuite et nous comptons les points.

-Celui qui frappe le plus loin ?

-Tu veux ! Tu n'aurais pas poser de questions sinon et oui, allez, allons pourrir le jardin de mon papa !

Je n'eus pas le choix et j'avais envie de gagner, courir avec Bella ça serait comme tricher, à peine le fait d'en parler je gagne, là ça serait bien plus intéressant. Nous jouâmes un moment, nous moquant de l'un comme de l'autre, oui j'ai gagné, même si j'avais perdu j'aurai gagné, alors j'ai gagné.

Le lendemain nous étions parti le matin sur Seattle, au travail de ma mère plus précisément, Bella voulait enfin se lancer dans la construction de son kiosque, elle avait surtout besoin de se défouler, je les avais observé, plan déplié sur son bureau, mon égo en prit un coup de ne rien comprendre, je les avais laissé dans leur truc tout en me disant que pour notre maison j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Nous avions été faire un tour dans Seattle et manger avec mes parents. Yoda avait été vu, plus tôt comme nous n'étions pas en cours, j'avais passé le temps avec Jake restant dans la salle, puis nous étions rentrés à la villa, passer du temps juste tout les deux, vers 17h dans le jardin, à l'emplacement que ma mère et Bella avaient décrété être le bon nous avions un beau tas de poutres, ma mère, ses employés, avaient déjà fait le dallage, me demandez pas plus, c'est le seul truc que j'avais retenu, creuser et faire la base en gros. Il sera immense, nous étions loin des mangeoires. Bella en était plus réjouit que moi. Nous étions à les regarder, enfin Bella trépignait.

-Ça va ressembler à un grand Légo ! pépia-t-elle.

-Un puzzle, elle ricana et se refit sérieuse.

-Non. Si tu prends ça comme un puzzle ton « tant que ça s'emboîte on s'en fout de la position » ne marche pas, un Légo géant, il faut commencer par bien les répartir.

-J'ai le droit de t'aider ?

-J'espère même que tu vas le faire, j'ai piqué la salopette d'Emmett, tu es en tenue, jouons !

**Pov Bella**

Est-ce que de voir toutes ces poutres me faisaient peur ? Oui, mais j'étais bien trop contente, j'avais sorti mon plan, nous étions sur l'herbe et oui c'est en dehors de là où Helyos pouvait se promener, je le laissais le faire d'ailleurs, chéri regardait souvent derrière lui, je lui expliquais quelle poutre nous devions prendre, il est attentif, il alla vers la mauvaise, il ne l'est pas tant que ça.

-Amour, il me regarda, je secouais la tête négativement, lui montrant très discrètement les bonnes.

-Mon ange tu sais que nous sommes tous seuls, si je me trompe tu peux me le dire.

-Tu ne vas pas te vexer ?

-Non, je pourrais mais depuis ce matin mon égo vis à vis des travaux et autres est au plus bas, voire inexistant alors tu peux y aller, il prit une inspiration, tu peux être mon chef.

-C'est vrai ? Sans rire ?

-Sans rire mais juste en ce qui concerne tes poutres, j'eus un petit sourire, j'aurai aimé le réprimer parce qu'il devait paraître franchement sadique, s'il plisse des yeux c'est que non il ne peut pas l'avoir loupé.

Nous fîmes comme si ce qui était le mieux pour nous, je ricanais intérieurement, à chaque fois que je lui donnais un ordre, avant de se lancer, il fallait faire des tests. Je mis une planche de bois, nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre.

-Amour il est temps que tu me vendes du rêve ! je versais quelques clous et lui tendis le marteau, j'attendais maintenant, lui aussi je crois, je m'éclaircis la voix, chéri... je l'encourageais avec mes mains en lui montrant son matériel.

-Tu sais que je sais le faire non ?

-Je suis ton chef ! dis-je enjouée, plante les clous, comme tu veux en plus de ça mais correctement.

Il ne chercha pas plus, à chaque clou planté j'applaudissais, je ne pense pas qu'il me permettrait à nouveau d'être chef prochainement, mais nous avancions en tout cas, je n'allais pas lui faire planter des clous pendant une heure. Nous fûmes rejoint par les autres.

-Mais ça s'éclate ici, railla Emmett, Bella tu t'en sors ?

-J'aide aussi, précisa Edward.

-C'est vrai, confirmai-je, je suis son chef.

-Waw, dit Rose, Eddy est sous tes ordres et en plus il est capable de ne pas se claquer un doigt avec des outils.

-Ce n'était jamais arrivé, ajouta Jasper.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'a plus jamais touché à des outils, dit Ali'.

-Non c'était à cause du piano, dit Emmett.

-Il se débrouille très bien, dis-je revêche.

-Maintenant sûrement, se moqua Rose, avant... ils ricanèrent.

-Et bien à vos marteaux les petits malins, dis-je, je suis votre chef, vous avez 5 minutes pour en trouver un, celui qui n'en aura pas ce soir c'est repas à poil avec nos parents, Eddy vous forcera, Paul aussi, ils se regardèrent puis moi, 4min30... ils partirent en courant sous nos rire à Edward et moi.

-Chérie, je t'aime, je pus rire davantage.

-Vous avez autant de marteau ?

-Ça se pourrait, entre ceux dans ton atelier et le garage, c'est possible, mais je pense à Jasper, j'aimerai que ce soit Emmett ou Jasper, ma jumelle je ne veux pas et Rose non plus.

-Eux non plus ne voudront pas, ils se sacrifieront, tu le ferais toi ?

-Bien sûr que oui et puis quoi encore, il soupira, arrête avec tes images...

-Pense à Emmett et Jasper et la tête de nos parents, il sembla pensif.

-Tu es douée, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-J'ai ! J'ai ! J'ai ! cria Rose marteau en main, bras levés tout en courant vers nous, j'ai !

-J'ai peur, soufflai-je à Edward tout en continuant de la regarder.

-Rose ne court pas, pitié, tu es la première !

-Fooo, elle s'arrêta enfin de courir pour notre plus grand soulagement, je pourrai même le jeter en l'air tellement je suis heureuse, elle me fait vraiment peur.

-Ne le fait pas, lui conseilla Edward.

-Tu peux me le confier, dis-je et tu vas te changer.

-Je vais le garder avec moi, dit-elle suspicieuse.

-L'un d'eux pourrait te le voler, dis-je, ton chef sait que tu es la première, Ali' arriva en courant elle aussi, c'est toujours flippant.

-Je ne suis pas la dernière ?

-Je suis la première, dit Rose.

-Mais je suis la combien ?

-La deuxième, lui répondit Edward, tu t'es déjà changée c'est bien.

-Je suis organisée, elle regarda Rose de haut en bas.

-Eddy, dit-elle, si mon marteau disparaît, je dirai que... il lui arrache des mains.

-Tu ne diras rien il pourrait t'arriver un drame au repas de ce soir, va te changer, elle voulut l'insulter, méfie-toi...

Elle repartit en courant, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent en même temps et changés, je fus déçue, la prochaine fois je leur demanderai de me trouver une vis auto-foreuse, nous rigolerons bien, j'en donnerai à mes copines, pas à mes sergents, Rose fut de retour, je pus donner des ordres à volonté et nous avancions bien, d'ici quelques semaines peut-être moins ça serait bon, je prendrai mon temps, garder une chose à faire en réserve et qui me permette de me défouler. Les marteaux n'étaient pas nécessaires en fait, pas vraiment, c'étaient beaucoup de vis et autres réjouissances que je vous épargnerai.

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions tous fini par abandonner, tous sauf Bella, nos parents étaient arrivés, Paul et Charlie également, ma mère avait décidé de manger dans le jardin, Helyos avait été ramené à son enclos plus haut, ma mère voulait surtout que nous puissions garder un œil sur Bella, Paul était parti l'aider, autant dire qu'elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

-Et sinon, dit Emmett, elle va arrêter à un moment ?

-Quand elle en aura envie, répondit Charlie, même si c'est un pis-aller, ça l'occupera quelques temps.

-Par la même occasion, dit ma mère, ça nous permettra de passer du temps avec elle, je pense qu'elle sera souvent ici pour l'avancer.

-Tu lui avais dit de le faire seule pourtant, dis-je.

-Je voulais surtout qu'elle demande de l'aide, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne peut pas tout faire seule et qu'en plus elle trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider.

-C'était un coup de vice ? demandai-je.

-Il sera réussi si elle demande de l'aide à tout le monde et qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-L'idée, dit Emmett, c'est de lui faire construire un kiosque non pour la beauté de celui-ci mais pour qu'elle créait ses fondations, ici, avec nous tous, lier les paroles aux actes. Je vais aller voir s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose. Nous le regardions partir perplexe.

-Je me sens de plus en plus con en sa présence, dit Jasper, « pour la beauté de celui-ci » il est sérieux ? Il doit prendre des cours ou je ne sais quoi.

-Il a tout simplement des parents intelligents génétiquement, dit mon père.

-C'est bien vrai ! dit ma mère tout sourire.

-Tu ne vas dire le contraire, raillai-je, je ne pus aimer son regard, Bella doit avoir soif, je lui remplis un verre partant au plus vite, mon ange, elle tourna sa tête pour me voir, je m'accroupis lui tendant son verre d'eau.

-Merci, elle le but d'une traite, c'est une invitation à faire une pause ?

-Tu pourrais pour manger un peu.

-Paul, Emmett, Rose, posez vos outils. Ça sonna vraiment comme un ordre dans mes oreilles, dans les leur aussi vu qu'ils posèrent rapidement leurs outils, je l'aidais à se redresser, je continuerai ensuite.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais mangé rapidement, je regardais le futur kiosque, je me levais m'excusant par la même occasion, je repris mon marteau, mon plan, ne montrant que mon dos à la table à quelques mètres. Si je pus me dire que personne ne pouvait me voir pleurer je serai certainement trahie par mes coups répétés, je souhaitais que pour l'instant personne ne vienne pour m'aider. J'avais pu me retenir ses derniers jours, avec mon père dans sa voiture à notre retour après son départ c'était la pression qui s'évacuait, là... là tout me paraissait si stupide, ses propos, ses raisons, toutes ces fois où j'avais attenté à mes jours, toutes ces fois où j'avais songé à la « meilleure » des façons, à fuir mon père, aux conséquences qu'elles me concernent, ou mon père, toutes personnes qui m'entouraient. Je baissais ma tête, arrêtant de frapper, je rapprochais le plan faisant mine de le regarder sans parvenir à le voir.

-Poupée, je tournais ma tête, l'opposant à la sienne, non ma poupée je sais que tu ne veux pas papoter, avec Esmée nous t'avons préparé Helyos, il mit les rênes dans ma main, la refermant, la nuit n'est pas encore tombée, je sentis le museau de Helyos sur mon épaule, il la poussa, j'eus encore plus envie de pleurer, il me fit me relever, tiens, je pris son téléphone, il essuya mes joues, si tu as besoin, où que tu sois je viendrai te chercher.

**Pov Edward**

Dire que nous n'étions pas tous à les regarder serait faux, il l'aida à monter, pour le moment aucun de nous ne l'avions vu de face mais le visage de Charlie était suffisamment parlant, il fait des vérifications et s'écarta, Helyos, lui était déjà prêt à partir, se faisant plus nerveux, j'observais les mains de Bella se resserrer sur les rênes et ce fut plus que rapide. Elle ou Helyos partit au galop passant à quelques mètres de la table, mon cœur eut un raté, Bella avait tourné son visage de l'autre côté de sorte que nous ne vîmes pas son visage mais voir Helyos partir comme ça, en sentir le tremblement sous ses sabots ça ne permet pas de rester impassible. Ce fut à Charlie de ne pas nous regarder, je me levais partant le rejoindre suivi de Paul, nous nous mîmes autour de lui.

-Continuons les fistons si vous voulez bien, ça nous fera un entraînement pour votre maison. Qui va s'occuper des travaux d'ailleurs ? Parce que aucun de nous ne pourra faire grand chose...

-C'est Paul qui va gérer, dis-je, avec ma mère mais avec Bella nous tenons à participer.

-Fiston N°2 tu me caches des choses ?

-Non, rit-il, c'est mon projet et tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré ma jambe dans sa totalité et que j'aurai de la rééducation je resterai tranquille et ne m'occuperais que de ça, Esmée me laisse choisir dans ses propres employés, nous embauchons Jared.

-Nous ? demanda Charlie.

-Ne pose pas davantage de questions à ce sujet, sourit-il, où est Sue ?

-Avec Leah et Seth, ils se faisaient une sortie. Ils voudraient venir manger à la maison, j'attends de voir avec ma poupée, dit-il en regardant dans le vide.

-Elle reviendra dans peu, dit Paul, il va faire nuit dans moins d'une heure.

-Ton truc d'indien qui te le dit ? raillai-je.

-Non connard, ma montre, nous rîmes avec Charlie.

-Sans montre tu ne saurais pas ? lui demanda Charlie.

-Si.

-Alors fiston N°1 n'a pas tort.

-Parce que vous deux vous êtes incapable de vous dire « la nuit va tomber » ? sérieusement...

-Bein je le sais parce qu'elle est là, répondis-je, je ne la devine pas, puis c'est assez simple, tu la vois tomber la nuit, si tu es en voiture tu allumes tes phares, chez toi les lumières, ils me fixèrent, quoi ?

-Tu devrais imposer des prises de sang, dit Paul à Charlie, pour vérifier s'il ne se drogue pas.

-Je me disais la même chose, ça va mon fiston ? je riais nerveusement, Paul se mit près de moi.

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Charlie, il a besoin d'un câlin, je riais tout en les laissant me prendre contre eux, putain Eddy ça va faire repartir les rumeurs.

-C'était déjà foutu, je dors parfois avec toi.

-Et j'ai dormi avec vous deux, dit Charlie, il y eut un petit silence, ça va peut être aller niveau câlin non ? nous nous écartâmes en riant.

-Je suis fini, soupira Paul, j'ai fait un câlin à ma grande, à ma demande... putain, faut que je baise plus les mecs, nous rîmes bêtement, ce soir tiens, je me change, prends ma caisse et j'y vais.

-Il faudrait oui, riais-je.

-Rien que pour ça un plan cul régulier ça serait bien mais non après faut parler, il grimaça, la chasse c'est bien, Charlie ?

-Quoi « Charlie » ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu bosses ou tu es tranquille cette nuit ?

-Je serai tranquille avec mon petit chien.

-Ta petite chienne Charlie, ta petite chienne, il a l'impression que c'est déplacé, railla Paul.

-C'est ta manière de le dire, râla Charlie, fiston N°1 ne le ferait pas.

-Je t'en prie Charlie, arrête de le voir comme un saint, je plombais Paul du regard, Charlie me regarda, je levais les yeux au ciel.

-On papote mais on bosse pas en attendant, dis-je.

-Nous n'allons pas le faire en fait, dit Paul.

-Si ma poupée revient et qu'elle nous voit faire une chose de travers elle pourrait arriver sur nous avec Helyos, tu n'as pas envie de cela.

-Non en effet.

-Elle ira bien, me dit Charlie, elle avait juste besoin de craquer.

-Je sais.

-Elle va revenir, me dit Paul, et tu auras droit à tes « Amour » auxquels tu es si attaché, vous restez ici cette nuit ?

-Oui mais nous rentrons demain et je sais qu'elle a besoin d'évacuer c'est juste qu'il me tarde qu'elle rentre.

-Ça ne va pas tarder, dit Charlie moqueur, la nuit est en train de tomber.

-Le crépuscule, souffla Paul.

-Au fait, commença Charlie en ignorant Paul, pour Angela il y a du nouveau ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondis-je.

-Pareil, dit Paul, Rose, cria-t-il, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Elle se leva tout sourire et marcha tranquillement vers nous.

-Pourquoi tant de politesse ? demanda Charlie.

-Tu aurais voulu que je la siffle ?

-Non, non, surtout pas mais...

-Laisse, dis-je, il s'améliore.

-Ne gâchez pas tout, soupira-t-il, Rose nous rejoint enfin, chère amie, Charlie se pose une question, qu'en est-il de Angie ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé.

-Tu déconnes.

-Désolée, grimaça-t-elle.

-Ali' saurait ?

-Non ! râla-t-elle, je suis ta source merde, il la fixa, non, elle ne sait pas non plus, soupira-t-elle.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Elle m'en aurait parlé, demain je te dirai.

-J'espère bien, tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

-Non là tu t'emballes en réalité, nous rîmes tous les quatre, revenez vous asseoir, Eddy ta mimine, elle prit ma main passant son bras sur mes épaules. Elle s'assit près de moi, Charlie je pourrai poser une question, il approuva, au sujet de Bella ?

-Oui dis-moi.

-Pourquoi elle ne porte pas plainte ?

-Principalement parce qu'elle ne veut pas mais elle ne pourrait pas non plus.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ali'.

-Les lois divergent d'un état à un autre, dans certains ce n'est pas un délit, au Texas par exemple il est même autorisé que ton enfant se fasse frapper par son prof, il y a beaucoup de choses qui poseraient problèmes aujourd'hui.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Emmett.

-Bella sait qu'elle ne peut plus porter plainte et ça risquerait de ne pas être à son avantage... pour commencer ce n'est plus faisable, elle aurait dû déposer plainte dans l'état concerné, elle n'y vit plus, Renée non plus, il y aurait eu enquête forcément et à Phœnix qui a su pour ma fille ? Qui a vu ? Personne, nous aurions eu un professeur, une infirmière, un médecin pour collaborer ses dires je ne dis pas mais là il n'y a rien.

-Frank ? demanda Jasper.

-Des « oui-dires », facilement démontable par un avocat vu qu'ils se détestent, pour ce qui est de la maison de repos, le dossier n'y est plus, ça aurait pu se retourner contre Bella et elle aurait pu se retrouver avec une plainte de l'institut, toutes les preuves que nous avons peuvent toutes êtres discutées et surtout en volant son dossier la seule preuve tangible elle l'a compromise.

-Une parole contre une autre, dit Emmett.

-Tout aurait pu se retourner contre Bella, dit Paul, aucun de nous ici présent ne pourraient témoigner puisque nous n'existions pas, Charlie ne savait rien, Phil je doute qu'il aurait confirmé quoi que ce soit, un psy, pourrait dire qu'elle est instable là aussi ça peut se retourner contre elle, Bella a eu ce qu'elle attendait de Renée, ça s'arrête ici.

-Demain vous revenez en cours ? me demanda Ali'.

-Normalement oui, Angie vient chercher Bella demain matin.

-Elles vont encore faire des conneries, dit Emmett.

-Qu'elles le fassent, dis-je, c'était bien la dernière fois, Peter au fait ?

-Peter attend de meilleurs jours pour proposer un rendez-vous et que la conne arrête de faire celle qui a du caractère.

-Elle est fâchée ? demanda Rose en riant.

-Je dirai que son « va te faire voir gros con» peut-être interprété de cette façon mais elle n'a pas encore d'explications sur mon absence, elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps, j'ai ri à un moment quand elle s'est énervée, j'ai un peu foiré mais elle reviendra, elle aime bien les connards.

-Et ça tombe bien, rit Jasper, tu en es le meilleur des représentants.

-Ça va que je n'aime pas dire merci.

-Ce n'était pas méchant.

-Elle fait la parano la Jasper, rit-il, respire je ne te ferai pas de mal, nous pûmes nous moquer de Jasper devenu franchement inquiet.

-Je n'avais pas peur.

-Non bien sûr que non, railla mon père, nous avons tous vu que tu n'avais pas peur du tout, là par contre... nous suivîmes son regard sur le bout de la table, Bella et Helyos, qui arrivaient, nous eûmes tous un mouvement de recul, je lui fus reconnaissant de ne plus trop trotter, moins qu'elle l'avance autant, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire plus c'était la table.

-C'est salaud de faire ça, dit Emmett, recule ton poney de la table.

-Ça vaut pas le quad, Paul fut le seul à rire.

-Pose ta noiraude et rejoins-nous, lui dit Emmett, allez je vais t'aider, il se leva prenant les rênes, tu vois il ne me croque pas, il aime ce surnom.

-Je te coincerai dans son box un jour, je le laisserai te montrer à quel point il aime.

-Toujours à menacer.

-Toujours à insulter mon Helyos, leurs voix s'éloignèrent mais ils se chamaillaient, Bella alla se laver les mains, Ali' rejoignit notre frère, indiquant à Bella de retourner à table, Rose c'était déjà déplacée, nous étions les plus à l'écart des autres. Mon bras retrouva ses épaules, je sens le cheval, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pas grave, souriais-je, le jardin sent le cheval depuis longtemps, ça t'a fait du bien ?

-Je voudrais que nous trouvions quelque chose qui nous amuse autant l'un que l'autre, Helyos tu en as peur, le base-ball ce n'est pas assez...

-Bientôt nous aurons la moto, dans très peu de temps même, la semaine prochaine je vais savoir si j'ai mon permis, tu penses que ça nous plairait ? elle approuva frénétiquement, nous pouvons nous faire un paintball, rien que toi et moi.

-Tu me tirerais dessus ? je me fis pensif, je te laisserai faire, avec de bonnes protections, oh oui une traque, traque-moi dans les bois ! Ça me plairait, j'aurai peur et je ricanerai en même temps, nous nous faisons ça quand ?

-Ce week-end, elle gloussa, il faut déterminer un périmètre, la villa ça me paraît le mieux.

-Oh je vais adorer ! Dimanche après-midi, le matin je vais pêcher avec mon papa et samedi soir ils voudraient que nous allions en boîte avec eux.

-Allons-y, si tu pêches plus de poissons que ton père il va s'en vexer tu en es consciente ?

-Oui, sourit-elle, elle se rapprocha de mon oreille, amour... je vais éviter à l'avenir de partir comme ça, sans prévenir et si j'ai besoin de souffler ou autre, tu viendras avec moi, le plus souvent possible mais je ne veux plus partir comme ça et te laisser sans un mot, j'allais à son oreille à mon tour.

-Je te suivrais tu le sais bien, tu auras juste à prendre ma main et nous partirons, elle embrassa ma joue longuement.

-Si j'ai pu te blesser, j'en suis désolée, ça n'a jamais été le but, je me reculais pour la regarder.

-Je ne te reproche rien, je ne peux me battre à ta place, je ne peux qu'être près de toi, pour Renée je ne pouvais pas le faire et je suis fier que tu sois parvenu à lui parler seule, la prochaine étape ça sera aller au Kansas, elle approuva, pour le moment remets-toi de son passage.

-Toi aussi tu dois te remettre mais nous pourrons le faire ensemble.

-Tu l'as dit à ton retour du commissariat, nous irons bien et je ne dis pas ça en tentant de m'en convaincre, je le sais et chaque chose qu'il se met sur notre route, pour moi, ça ne nous éloigne en rien, ça ne fait que de nous rapprocher davantage, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit parce qu'à partir du moment ou je t'ai rencontrée même sans connaître ton passé je t'ai voulu, en le connaissant, avec tout ce qui nous est tombés dessus ces derniers mois, même si c'est éprouvant, fatiguant moralement et physiquement, ça ne me donne en rien envie de fuir, j'ai déjà dit que celui qui s'occupait de toi aujourd'hui c'était moi, ça ne changera pas, c'est toi, moi, nous, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Juste de toi dans ma vie, à la place où tu es, près de moi. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, non pour ce que tu pourrais être et même si notre vie doit être jalonnée de périodes plus compliquées, je ne partirai pas, tu es ma Bella, je défie quiconque de me faire penser autrement un jour.

Elle baissa sa tête essuyant rapidement sa joue, je lui embrassais par la suite, ça n'aida pas à l'aider à se reprendre, elle m'écrasa contre elle, je serrais mes bras autour d'elle, elle prit une de mes mains et se leva, je suivis, nous fîmes le tour de la table.

-Poupée ça va aller ? demanda Charlie, elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui. Je l'aime papa, souffla-t-elle en lui montrant nos mains, je ne sus pas ou me foutre.

-Je le sais ma poupée, dit-il tout sourire.

-Nous le savons tous, rajouta ma mère histoire que je sois encore plus gêné, touché mais gêné, je crois qu'elle craque, d'une façon étrange mais elle craque.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle d'un ton satisfait, je ne regardais personne, trop simple d'imaginer soit les traumatisés ou les petits sourires à mon égard, dormez bien. Ils nous souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit.

Je fus des plus soulagé d'être dans la villa, nous montâmes, partant nous doucher, je ne sais pas qui était le plus pensif de nous deux.

-Mon ange... dehors, pourquoi tu...

-Parce que c'est vrai et que je ne veux pas qu'ils l'oublient, que tu l'oublies.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre je la laissais se démaquiller, peu importe sa raison d'avoir sorti ça, comma ça devant tout le monde, ça me faisait juste me dire qu'elle mérite amplement que l'on se batte pour elle.

* * *

**...**


	40. Chapter 40 saison 2

**Ma Galswinthe** wado et soigne toi bien surtout.

**Flo, Houps et Mistigri, je vous remercie **^^

**Réponses aux sans-comptes : **

**Syrine ** Ou comment me faire paniquer avec un début de review comme le tien mdrr et je suis soulagée pour ton ordi que tu es pu t'abstenir de le bouffer, ça aurait été malheureux et tu n'aurai pas pu finir le chapitre lool merci énormément pour ta review, pour mes chevilles également ^^' je te dis à bientôt et merci encore pour tout. **Uukate **Merci beaucoup, flûte (pour être polie) je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serait autant apprécié, j'étais pourtant proche de mon ulcère cette fois en postant...peut-être pour une autre fois, il reste encore quelques chapitres je finirai bien par me le faire, c'est une sorte de défi personnel et stupide lool. Mille merci pour ta review et à très vite, bisous **Ilonka **Merci beaucoup et ravie que tu prennes toujours plaisir à lire ma fic:D **Elodie ** mdrr c'est une jolie façon de commencer une review, les Swan en force comme tu l'as mit mais il est vrai que les concernés c'étaient eux même si ils sont entourés c'était à eux de régler leur problème avec Renée. Tu te remettras de jour en jour;) je te dis à bientôt, tu perdras peut-être ta tête ou une oreille un autre jour lool merci beaucoup ^^ **MarieG **Paul aura un joli mollet musclé ne t'en fais pas XD Je suis fan des moments Paul & Bella mais ça tu le sais déjà, Edward aura une syncope le jour ou il verra que son ancienne voiture a une rayure... je ricane souvent derrière mon pc quand j'écris, ils ne cessent de me blaser, tant que ça te fait rire c'est une bonne chose;) tu l'as lu combien de fois ? o_O Retrouver Renée, j'aurai pu être pénible et faire comme si Bella l'avait imaginé ou laisser le doute du moins mais non, je me suis dit qu'il était temps et que de toute façon il n y aurait pas de moment idéal... Paul et l'interrogatoire, Paul le roi du vice ? C'est possible, en tout cas il est doué c'est certain, Bella qui peut se tenir droite devant sa mère j'ai adorer l'écrire mais j'étais en panique également alors que pourtant j'écris mais je devais être à fond sûrement, j'avais peur que Renée lui attrape la main quand elle pose une bouteille d'eau dans la cellule, m'enfin, je me soigne... ça devrait aller, au moins elle n'aura plus à s'angoisser au sujet du retour de Renée et je ne pense pas que cette dernière osera revenir sur Forks. J'espère que tu auras récupéré internet d'ici là ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour toujours aimer ma fic, je te fais des bisous et je te dis à bientôt:D **Beatrice **Mais non j'ai pas traumatisé, j'ai été sage, non ? (tripote ses doigts) pour le cassage de gueule, ça aurait été bien mais les conséquences l'auraient moins été, Charlie lui aura au moins fait manger le grillage et elle aura perdu toute emprise sur Bella, c'est comme une raclée mais sans marques visible XD tu sauras pourquoi elle est réellement venue parce que au final j'ai contourné la raison de son retour, mais l'héritage ne rentre pas forcément en ligne de compte, pas uniquement du moins. Emmett et ses devoirs, je pars du principe que toutes les vérités se savent un jour, alors oui ^^ puis j'ai pas envie que Emmett reste le sportif sans aucune réflexion, cliché stupide non ? ^^ Paul / Peter ne t'en fais pas il l'aura son rendez vous avec sa chère et tendre lool il en est impatient, non c'est faux mais il faudra qu'il se fasse une raison, quand à pourrir les plats de Stanley ça pourrait le faire mais j'ai envie aussi de le torturer avec notre chère Jessica lool. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt;) **Lydie **Merci beaucoup, oui je trouve aussi que Paul est bon XD je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ ah le fameux « je l'aime papa » ce petit passage niais à bien plu lool merci encore et à très bientôt. **Colleen** mdr j'avais clôturer mon chap en mettant que je te répondrai en MP au pire, tu as du sentir les ondes *_* mais respire, tout va bien, tu arrives à temps et tu m'embêtes pas du tout:) je partage le sentiment de soulagement, continue à les penser, je le fais depuis longtemps pour ma part, pour la Renée, Bella ne paniquait pas pour rien quand tu vois ce qu'elle a été capable de dire, Bella ne mettait pas non plus en garde pour rien, à côté de la plaque ? À cet heure-ci c'est à côté de la cuvette XD et Paul honnêtement à part lui je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu avoir autant de vice. La décision de Bella par rapport à ne rien dire je trouvais que c'était le meilleur des choix, là Renée repart en ne sachant rien ou seulement des doutes mais rien de confirmé et je ne voulais rien donner à Renée. Puis pour moi Bella n'a rien à prouver à sa « mère ». ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle ne se lèvera plus en se demandant si Renée apparaîtra aujourd'hui et comment, ça offre un grand soulagement à Bella. La petite déclaration toute en niaiserie m'a fait sourire, tu te dis que sur le coup elle était dans un monde parallèle pour sortir ça, comme ça lool. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, l'histoire continue d'avancer ^^ je suis soulagée qu'il t'ait plu, je te dis à très vite et encore merci:p

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour le temps prit pour la lecture et les reviews !**

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 38**

**Pov Bella**

-De quoi as-tu besoin ? me demanda Ali' en mettant une robe devant moi, puis une autre.

-Si je te dis rien à nouveau, ça va te contrarier, elle reposa les robes sur la tringle, j'aurai dit violemment personnellement, à chaque magasin ça devenait de plus en plus violent. C'était le troisième magasin au suivant je pense qu'elle me cogne.

-Non, répondit-elle froidement.

-Mais j'ai commencé ma phrase avec un « si », je n'ai pas dit que j'avais besoin de rien, elle me fit un immense sourire, je veux des gilets. Appâtons le diable.

-Encore ? elle ne sourit plus, mais tu en as déjà je ne sais combien. Le diable est dur à appâter.

-J'aime les gilets, les bons gros gilets où je peux m'emmitoufler, de la bonne grosse laine, tout doux et tout.

-Mais tu en as plein.

-Tu ne veux pas faire de shopping ?

-Tu aurais la classe avec des blazer tu sais, ça t'irait parfaitement bien, avec des jeans, je te jure que je t'ai imaginée je ne sais combien de fois avec. Admettons nous te prenons des gilets... encore, tu me laisses te prouver ma vision ?

-Dans ta vision j'ai quoi comme chaussures ?

-De tout genre c'est l'avantage, ballerines, converses, escarpins, tout, elle s'emporte là, nous pouvons te reprendre des hauts pour aller avec, des pantalons, des chaussures, oh Bella s'il te plaît, elle joignit ses mains.

-Tu m'intrigues alors je te dis oui, elle tapa dans ses mains, MAIS, tu t'achètes aussi des vêtements.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Le pacte avec le diable est fait.

Et ça dura un moment mais je dois reconnaître que ça me plaisait bien, j'avais l'argent alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, bien qu'Ali' ne me laissa pas tout payer, pour compenser je me disais que ça serait nos vêtements que nous nous partagerions ainsi qu'avec Rose, c'était notre dernier jeu, depuis hier en fait, une idée comme ça. Nous aurions pour mission de faire du tri et de donner ensuite ce que nous ne mettions plus, Ali' était décidée à le faire pour chaque armoire, elle est motivée, je sauverai tous mes gilets.

J'étais de retour chez mon père, après plus de deux heures intenses de shopping. J'avais remonté mes sacs les posant au sol, nous avions achetés une commode en plus il y a peu elle me servirait, Edward était parti avec ses frères, mon père au travail, Paul en vadrouille certainement, j'allais me doucher avant de commencer un quelconque rangement. J'en étais à commencer à faire de la place, je sursautais en voyant Paul surgir.

-Et non, raté, tu ne resteras pas seule, je lui fis un sourire idiot, il s'assit en bout du lit, tu t'es lâchée, dit-il en regardant les sacs.

-J'étais avec Ali', ça aide à expliquer ?

-Un peu mais je le dis surtout pour te faire plaisir.

-Ta petite copine Stanley va comment ? il me plomba du regard, je parle à Peter pas à Paul.

-Même si c'est Peter, bref, je ne sais pas, je peux te prendre ton pc ?

-Oui, oui, vas-y, on se commandera à manger si tu veux.

-Non je t'emmène manger dehors, dit-il en ouvrant le pc, nous avons le temps.

-Tu m'invites au resto ?

-Non pas vraiment, nous mangerons en dehors de la maison, range tes affaires, je vais voir si la buse est connectée.

-Installe-toi sur le lit tu seras mieux.

-J'aime pas en fait me mettre sur le lit d'un couple, je le regardais dépitée, non pas par mauvaise pensées mais c'est personnel je trouve, il se mit dans le fauteuil posant ses pieds sur le bas du lit, allez petite chose.

-Non mais ton côté coincé m'étonne.

-Tu m'as déjà vu m'allonger sur votre lit ? Non, donc ne fait pas la surprise.

-Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, riais-je.

Je me mis à tout sortir les posant sur le lit, la plupart seraient sur des cintres, ça serait bien plus rapide, je jouais avec les ciseaux pour retirer les étiquettes, niveau jean, je pense que je peux ouvrir ma boutique.

-Tu changes de style ?

-Une vision d'Alice, répondis-je, et en fait j'aime bien, tout à l'heure si tu veux je mettrai une de mes nouvelles tenues, tu me diras.

-Je vais faire comme si j'étais une fille impatiente de le voir, je riais me remettant dans mon rangement, je lui avançais un sac.

-Ça c'est pour toi au fait, il me regarda, pose pas de questions, pas de merci ou je ne sais quoi.

Il soupira et posa le pc, il ouvrit le sac, il y avait des hauts et surtout des baskets qui je sais il voulait, il eut une tête de gamin en les trouvant bien qu'une seconde plus tard il me tua du regard, je me contentais de lui faire un grand sourire, poursuivant mon rangement, je laissais une tenue de sortie pour tout à l'heure.

-Alors elle est connectée ?

-Non, j'ai envoyé un mail, nous verrons bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre parler, ça va me soûler, ton Eddy il a eu quoi comme cadeau ?

-Des vêtements également, mon papa aussi, je m'allongeai sur le lit, restant sur le ventre, Paul...

-Bella... nous nous sourîmes.

-Tu ne sais pas quel genre de moto il voudrait ?

-Tu veux lui acheter ?

-J'aimerai mais je n'y connais pas grand chose, toi tu ne saurais pas ?

-Je vais savoir à peu près mais il est parti dans le délire d'arriver avec et de laisser tout le monde la découvrir, je grimaçai, sur ce coup je ne pourrai pas beaucoup t'aider et c'est très particulier comme choix à faire.

-Je sais, soupirai-je, je voulais lui acheter quelque chose qui le marque, la moto c'était une bonne idée, il reste toujours aussi discret sur ce qu'il aimerait, c'est blasant.

-Je le vois bien à ta tête, rit-il, tu sais avec les moyens qu'il a il ne va pas prendre le petit modèle en plus de ça.

-Merci Paul de me démoraliser, raillai-je.

-J'aime me rendre utile, sourit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances avec Esmée ?

-Ton kiosque avance ?

-Tu prépares quoi ?

-Rien.

-Tu reprends le travail quand ? Et dans quoi ?

-Pas tout de suite et toujours dans la même branche, ce qui change c'est les lieux, plus rien de casse-gueule.

-Ton ancien patron tu as des nouvelles ?

-Ayant travaillé au black je n'ai pas de réel patron, à partir du moment où tu n'es plus valide, il passe à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sale con.

-Je le savais d'avance, je n'ai pas été surpris plus que ça, tu as faim ?

-Laisse-moi me préparer et nous partons... oui je fais vite, soupirai-je.

-Tu me comprends si bien, rit-il.

-Tu peux rester là, je vais dans la salle de bains.

-Non, je descends pour te faire stresser davantage.

Et ça fonctionna, si bien que je m'en mis mon mascara dans l'œil, celles qui connaissent savent à quel point ça fait mal. Après cet épisode douloureux, je fus fin prête, jean, tee-shirt blanc assez large, blazer noir et de jolies chaussures à talons, j'aime les visions de Alice. Je descendis les escaliers, Paul pencha sa tête sur le côté me faisant ricaner.

-Mais regardez ça, elle ne fait presque plus ado.

-Presque... je te reconnais bien là, riais-je.

-Non mais ça te va bien.

-Et l'avantage c'est qu'avec ce type de chaussures te voilà chauffeur de la Shelby.

-J'adore ton style.

-Tu peux conduire alors tu peux arrêter là, riais-je, je pris mon sac à main et nous fûmes parti. Tu vas me dire où nous allons ?

-Pas dans un resto en tout cas, on peut se prendre un truc à manger à Port Angeles et marcher le long du ponton, un truc tranquille.

-Tu pourrais proposer ça à une vraie fille tu sais.

-Non.

-Waw ça c'est une réponse claire et concise.

-J'aime faire simple.

Nous étions arrivés, avions achetés à manger, soit des hot-dogs et sincèrement ce genre de cochonneries c'est plus que bon, nous lui avions englouti, je comprenais son « nous allons manger dehors », il nous restait nos boissons, nous marchions tranquillement, son bras sur mes épaules, le mien dans son dos, papotant tranquillement ou en la fermant. Je plissais des yeux en croyant voir Edward de loin, je regardais Paul et son petit sourire idiot.

-Comme tu es fourbe, riais-je, il échappa son rire.

-Je fais ça bien en plus, le mieux c'est qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que nous débarquions, il y a ses frères et les miens, tu viens pourrir leur soirées entre mecs et t'imposer. Jared et Jake nous virent en premier, Edward se tourna, je pouffai devant son sourire, tiens le hasard fait bien les choses, dit-il.

-Tu savais où nous étions, dit Jake, je leur fis un bisou finissant par Edward qui me regarda de haut en bas, il me garda contre lui.

-Tu remercieras ta jumelle, chuchotai-je.

-Je n'oublierai pas, les autres rentrèrent dans le pub nous laissant tous les deux, il me fit tourner, t'es plus que belle je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre... je me contentais de glousser, je jetais ma boisson qui m'encombrait plus qu'autre chose m'appuyant contre la barrière du ponton, il laissa glisser ses mains de mes hanches au haut de mes fesses, c'est bien que tu sois là.

-Paul qui a tout orchestré, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, l'avantage des talons étaient que j'étais à sa hauteur pratiquement.

-Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions.

-Je vais rester, soufflai-je.

Nous nous embrassâmes un moment avant de les rejoindre, je me sentis un peu seule entourée d'autant d'hommes mais en sécurité également.

-Bon arrêtons de parler de cul les mecs, leur souffla Jared, ils rirent bêtement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, rit Sam, il dit ça juste pour que tu te fasses des films.

-Vous pouvez parler de ce que vous voulez, je me suis toujours demandé de quoi vous pouviez parler ensemble et surtout comment Edward parle avec vous.

-Deux choses que tu ne sauras jamais, me répondit Edward, surtout pas la deuxième.

-Tu verrais comme il peut être vulgaire, dit Jared, vraiment tu n'as pas idée.

-J'arrive pas à me décider, dis-je, sur qui entre toi et Paul est le plus fouteur de merde.

-Paul, dirent-ils tous en chœur, ça me fit rire bêtement.

-Mais Jared est sur la bonne voie, railla Emmett, c'est un mélange de Paul et Jasper, nous rîmes tous.

-Oui ça me fout la haine, dit Jared faussement dépité.

-Vous avez des doubles, dis-je, Emmett et Jake, Jasper et Jared, Rose et Kim.

-Kim, dit Jared peu s'accorder avec Angie, toi et Ali' parfois.

-Elle est schizo ! dis-je joyeusement.

-Là par exemple dans ses moments là, c'est avec toi qu'elle s'accorde le mieux, déplora-t-il.

-C'est plus une Rose, dit Emmett, qui d'autre ?

-Après c'est plus être complémentaire mais des faux-jumeaux, j'en vois pas vraiment d'autres, désolée, ça ne doit pas être très intéressant.

-J'y réfléchis, me dit Jake, c'est que ça l'est.

-Oh t'es mignon, riais-je, ton travail ça va ?

-Ouais ça va, j'ai prit quelques jours, je reprends mercredi, dimanche matin j'emmène Leah en Floride, elle l'ignore alors aucune fuite, je secouais la tête négativement.

-Les dauphins ? il approuva tout sourire, je gloussais, elle ne va pas s'en remettre.

-J'espère bien.

-T'es trop mignon ! ils se moquèrent de moi, de Jake, je vais boire mon verre maintenant et vous écouter. Je n'ai pas de verre, soufflai-je, Edward me passa le sien discrètement, merci amour, chuchotai-je.

-Je vais nous passer commande, dit Paul en se levant.

-Comme à chaque fois, surprend-moi, dis-je, il partit en riant, je me tais maintenant...

-Non, rit Sam, continue, Eddy on t'entend plus, tu fais le timide ?

-Je me disais pareil, rit Emmett, j'étais à me dire « merde mon frère a perdu sa langue ».

-J'écoute, ce n'est pas pareil, je lui rendis son verre, c'est pour m'aider ? j'approuvais, il embrassa ma tête et se mit dans son verre, son bras sur mes épaules, il me rapprocha de lui, Paul revint avec nos verres, je le sentis, je reste méfiante de ses surprises.

-C'est quoi ?

-Oui il y a de l'alcool mais ce n'est pas fort et non tu n'en boiras pas 50, bien sûr que tu vas te contenter de cette réponse et ne pas dire merci. Il n'y a rien à manger par contre.

-Ils font des tacos, dis-je, tu aimes bien, il me regarda d'un air pensif, ils me regardèrent tous.

-Mon ange, me murmura Edward, il ne parle pas de nourriture, je tournais ma tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ahh... je viens de m'afficher c'est ça ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Ils se retiennent de rire là ? il jeta un coup d'œil.

-Sûrement, je grimaçai me remettant normalement, j'évitais de les regarder pour l'instant.

-Elle a encore de l'innocence, dit Paul.

-Pas tant que ça, dit Jake elle veut que tu t'enfiles des tacos.

-Tu t'enfiles bien tes patients, dis-je mauvaise, son regard le fut.

-Tu comptes me la ressortir encore longtemps ?

-Chaque fois que ça sera nécessaire et tu n'es plus mignon !

-Je ne vais pas m'en remettre, railla-t-il, laisse-moi deviner ta prochaine réplique, « je vais le dire à Leah ».

-Non. Je vais le dire à mon papa.

-Je ne sais comment réagir face à cette attaque, je riais bien que j'aurai aimé ne pas le faire.

-Maintenant je me tais.

-L'espoir fou, souffla Jared, je me retins de rire regardant Edward.

-Tu peux parler avec moi, me souffla-t-il.

-Tu ne regrettes toujours pas que je sois là ? souriais-je.

-Non, rit-il, ce sont des crétins mais ça tu le savais déjà, sans leurs femmes c'est pire.

-Quand je ne suis pas là tu es à leur niveau ?

-C'est possible, prête pour dimanche après-midi et notre traque au paintball ?

-Oui, oui, oui, je l'attends avec impatience, et toi ?

-Je me ferai une raison pour te tirer dessus.

-Si tu en as l'occasion, chose qui n'est pas certaine.

-Tu me lances un défi ? rit-il.

-Tu penses pouvoir le relever ? il m'embrassa en souriant.

-Oui et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas perdre.

-Et tu sais à quel point je suis douée avec les armes.

-Tu me menaces réellement.

-Autant faire ça bien, je fais ça bien ? demandai-je soucieuse.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que tu me fais peur mais tu fais bien la psychopathe, ce n'est plus un secret, je pouffai.

-Ensuite nous nous soignerons mutuellement, riais-je.

-Là mon ange, je l'avoue tu me fais peur, je partis dans un fou rire à la con, il me poussa contre lui, ma joue sur son torse, tapotant doucement ma tête, je m'agrippai à son haut, il resserra ses bras, ne vous en faites pas elle va bien.

-C'est Bella, dit Emmett je crois, je me redressais me retenant de rire, non mais petite sœur lâche-toi. Je secouais la tête négativement, je me levais de ma chaise me mettant sur les jambes d'Edward, mon bras autour de son cou, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il, j''aurai dû parier que tu le ferais.

-Sergent, tu n'as pas d'idées de mission en ce moment ?

-Tu en veux une pour quand ?

-Tu devrais en avoir en réserve ! Un sergent doit toujours être prêt, Jasper ? il regarda sur le côté, je soupirai, mon chef ? il embrassa mon cou me faisant frissonner et sourire, je m'écartais, tu essaies de me corrompre, il me fit un sourire en coin, OK toi tu peux, je resserrai mon bras, vous les sergents en carton, il va falloir remédier à tout ça, Jared ?

-Je ne suis pas ton sergent et pourtant je serais capable d'aller chez elle et jouer à scier les pieds de son lit, les bases mêmes histoire qu'il s'écroule.

-Tu... tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je te le ferai.

-Et les preuves ? demanda Emmett jaloux.

-Il y en aura, je suis mignon ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, riais-je, il nargua mes sergents.

-Désolé, me dit Sam, je n'ai rien en réserve.

-Tu as mieux à penser avec tes travaux, je suis contente.

-Tu ne me demandes pas si j'ai une idée ? me demanda Jake, je l'ignorais posant un baiser sur la joue d'Edward et son sourire de bienheureux.

-Hum, tu disais ? les autres ricanèrent.

-Que tu devrais me demander si j'ai une idée.

-Jake... qu'en est-il de toi ? As-tu une idée ?

-Je repensais à ce que tu avais demandé, j'ai trouvé le seau, tu sais tu voulais que moi je chie dans un seau pour que tu es de la merde pour Stanley, alors tu me dis quand et je me lance, faudra me dire la quantité souhaité, il auraient pu prendre Jake pour un fou sauf que ma tête leur fit penser que le fou c'était moi.

-Je peux tout expliquer, dis-je, pour la première fois ils me regardèrent tous sans exception avec dégoût, c'est désagréable vos regards.

-Ta requête auprès de Jake est bien plus que désagréable, dit Paul.

-Il déforme, Angie pourra...

-Bien sûr qu'Angie fait partie de cette idée, soupira Edward.

-Amour... Jake déforme, ne le crois pas. C'est Angie qui me cherchait une solution, elle avait notifiée l'infirmière débile pour prendre à l'hôpital ce dont nous aurions besoin.

-Mais c'est pire ! cria Emmett, pendant quelques secondes le silence régna, j'étais toute rouge, le bruit reprit.

-Merci Emmett...

-Non mais c'est quoi vos idées ?

-Des idées, soufflai-je, mais nous ne le ferons pas, c'est pour le trou dans le sol, il y a Helyos maintenant.

-Je suis heureux d'être célibataire, dit Paul.

-J'aime ma femme, dit Sam, je ne pus que rire.

-Tout ça Jake c'était pour te venger.

-Et j'ai gagné, tu retenteras une prochaine fois, tu vois nous avons un lien, entre toi et tes jeux avec la merde et moi et les cœlioscopies.

-Je te fais tout de même la gueule pendant 15 minutes.

-C'est compréhensif et nous allons y aller aussi, il commence à se faire tard et certains ont cours demain, samedi la boîte c'est bon pour tout le monde ? nous approuvâmes tous, Bella nous aurons le temps de nous relancer des pics, je l'ignorais faisant la gueule, je préférais masser la nuque de mon chéri, je l'aurai l'infirmière, je l'aurai. Leah m'aidera.

Nous payâmes nos consommations et marchâmes le long du ponton, je les étudiais tout en tenant la main d'Edward, ils sont fascinant, j'étais en attente de dossiers, ça fusait de tout les côtés et même si Edward ne tenait pas à se comporter en crétin, il le fit, par contre je me gardais bien une quelconque réflexion, il est vulgaire autant que les autres, à croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas dialoguer entre eux normalement, sans s'insulter ou se charrier, ils sont épatant non ? Nous arrivâmes aux voitures, excepté ma Shelby.

-Paul je te laisse reprendre la Shelby, si tu veux faire un tour, vas-y, dis-je, même si tu ne rentres que demain, je te la laisse.

-Je vais aller voir ce bon vieux Charlie, il est sur Seattle, petite chose, arrête avec ton regard, je ferai attention, j'acquiesçai, il me fit un câlin, salua tout le monde et partit, je montais avec Edward, toujours aussi fier de sa voiture.

C'est bête mais j'aimais bien ces moments où nous mettions de longues minutes avant de repartir sur la route, vous savez, quand on se dit au revoir 15 fois et que 15 fois on part sur d'autres sujets, Paul eut même le temps de nous rejoindre avec la Shelby, ça ne nous décida pas à partir tout de suite, mais nous y parvînmes c'était déjà un début, hormis Paul partit sur Seattle, ils jouèrent à se dépasser à la première occasion, jeu de garçon auquel j'aurai bien participé avec ma voiture, une prochaine fois, dans ma tête je gagnais et j'étais fière. La course continua pour les Quileute, voiture de Jake avec Sam et celle de Jared, j'avais fait un coucou à Emmett et Jasper avant qu'ils prennent l'allée de la villa.

**Pov Edward**

Bella venait d'éteindre le réveil, à moitié sur moi pour pouvoir l'éteindre, je peux dire sans m'avancer qu'elle s'est rendormie, sa main était dans le vide et jurerais entendre de très léger ronflement, ça me fit sourire à peine réveillé, j'étais donc pour le moment de bonne humeur, ce qui équivaut à un miracle, je caressais doucement son dos.

-Mon ange, dis-je doucement, il faut que tu te réveilles, je caressais à nouveau son dos, elle était réveillée, elle faisait semblant, de m'ignorer par contre c'était voulu, je fis courir mes doigts contre sa peau, je sais que tu m'entends, elle fit semblant de ronfler, non mon ange, tout à l'heure ils étaient réels, là je sais que c'est faux.

-Je ne ronfle pas, elle est contrariée par ma remarque.

-Plus maintenant, chuchotai-je.

-Je t'ai entendue.

-Tu fais la tête ?

-Non, je me cache, tu ne m'as pas laissé me démaquiller hier, j'ai un peu peur du résultat.

-Je t'ai déjà vu.

-Non.

-C'est vrai excuse-moi, tu ne ronfles pas non plus, mentis-je, je la sentis sourire contre ma peau, allez mon ange, essaie de me faire peur, montre le prétendu désastre.

Elle mit la couette sur elle, gesticula en faisant je ne sais quoi et se leva, finalement rhabillée, elle sortit de la chambre, revint, se remit sous la couette et se déshabilla à nouveau, se remettant dans la même position, poussant la couette, elle se débrouilla pour remettre mon bras sur son dos.

-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je tarde à me réveiller.

-Tu viens de te lever.

-Non, tu as dû le rêver.

-Tu vas me donner une migraine dès le matin ? elle me regarda enfin, tu es partie te démaquiller, j'étais soulagé de comprendre enfin. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

-De quoi tu parles ? je soupirais, je la poussais sur le dos me mettant contre son buste.

-J'ai la migraine... ça la fit rire au moins, j'étais de bonne humeur pourtant.

-Refaisons notre réveil, dors, elle tendit son bras pour attraper son portable, elle me fit venir entre ses jambes, remontant la couette sur nous, dans 2 minutes, chuchota-t-elle, je te laisse me réveiller.

Si mes mains dérivaient, elle grognait, tout ça pour dire que la journée, je le sais d'avance va être longue, le réveil sonna, je ne pus que rire plus que blasé en le voyant les yeux fermés avec de faux ronflements et la bouche entrouverte, elle finit par éclater de rire et mettre sa tête sous son coussin, la honte peut-être, je lui pris le jetant dans la chambre faisant pareil avec les autres.

-Tu as échoué, riais-je, on recommence, elle rit nerveusement, 2 minutes à nouveau, concentre-toi.

-Attends, rit-elle.

-Tu as moins de deux minutes, elle paniqua, je ne pus que me moquer, elle ferma les yeux, entre rire et angoisse, elle prend le jeu trop à cœur, chérie.

-Chut, me répondit-elle les yeux fermés, elle m'inquiète, je partis dans un fou rire quand elle rouvrit la bouche.

-Tu ne veux pas baver non plus ?

-J'y ai pensé, rit-elle, lui parler alors qu'elle a les yeux fermés c'est perturbant, je me suis dit que ça serait... elle cria en entendant le réveil.

-Non mais merde, riais-je, jamais tu t'arrêtes ?

-Je crois que c'est fichu.

-Pour cette fois oui.

-Je peux le refaire sous la douche !

Nous étions à prendre nos cafés, oui elle a encore échouée, c'était de ma faute selon Bella, je riais à chaque fois mais elle déformait son visage de pire en pire, nous avions même du mal à nous regarder sans rire, pour nous aider, elle regarda par la fenêtre, moi je fixais le frigo, parfois nous inversions, nous le fîmes jusqu'à ce que nous prîmes la route du lycée, la Shelby étant là, Paul devait encore dormir, Charlie par contre était déjà parti.

-Vu ta motivation ce matin, dis-je, tu as prévu de jouer avec ta copine ?

-Seulement si tu joues avec moi ! Je pensais lui peindre les cheveux avec mon Tipp-Ex, tu m'aideras ? je riais nerveusement mais ils ne le font pas en stylo.

-Je vais nous trouver ça, quoi d'autre ?

-Je nous propose de suivre notre instinct, j'ai cependant du fil invisible dans mon casier.

-Il faudrait que je fasse un tour dans ton casier.

-Avant le commencement des cours, nous ferons nos courses ! Seulement si tu promets de pas crier, te fâcher ou faire de serments.

-Je n'ai pas le mental pour aujourd'hui. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking, ils étaient là à nous attendre, quelqu'un a du blanc en pot et non en stylo ? Bella eut un rire des plus idiots.

-T'attaque fort, me dit Emmett.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? lui demanda Bella.

-De ?

-C'est la journée récréation Stanley, ils eurent tous des yeux de gamins, il vous faut répondre à notre demande maintenant, ensuite il faut faire un tour dans nos casiers et tout mettre dans nos sacs, soyons inventifs ou pas, mais jouons !

-Je dois avoir ça dans mon casier, dit Embry, Bella lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Les bisous plus tard, dit Rose, profitons de pouvoir crier dans les couloirs tant qu'il n'y a personne.

Nous partîmes tous rapidement à nos casiers, enfin seuls deux étaient vraiment en ligne de mire, Angie et Bella, l'avantage ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, je l'ouvris, Bella me rappela que je n'avais pas le droit d'être contrarié.

-Je ne voulais pas rater ça, dit Emmett essoufflé suivi de Jasper, nous avons tous pris, les bébés aussi, que le spectacle commence, petit frère commence !

-Je fouille, fil invisible, boules puantes, poil à gratter...

-C'est la base, précisa Bella.

-Ta fameuse colle aussi, elle me fit un grand sourire, je bloquais un petit peu, pourquoi des outils ?

-On sait jamais ? j'entendis des ricanements, je regardais à nouveau, je m'attendais à pire tu sais...

-Pire, c'est ici, dit Ben, nous nous tournâmes vers lui, il ouvrit le casier d'Angie, il la regarda, tu me prends pour un con ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Angie.

-La taille de ton casier, ça doit être le moins profond de tout le lycée... tu as fait un double fond ? nous nous approchâmes tous, il retira les livres et retira le fond, espèce de psychopathe... un pistolet à clou ? Si nous rîmes ce fut nerveux, tu fais quoi avec ça ?

-Bein... tu as vu il est petit, je ne savais pas que nous pouvions en trouver des petits, il est trop mignon... bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle, je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être bien, elle marche et j'envoie des clous, elle court ensuite et voilà, elle est pourchassée par des clous, OK reprends-le, râla-t-elle.

-Après, tu as des punaises, de la farine, des œufs, ils sont pourri ?

-Je pense bien, nous tuâmes aux mieux nos rires, tu vois rien d'extraordinaire.

-C'est vrai tout le monde à ça dans son casier, une fouille tu ferais quoi ?

-C'est pour ça mon double fond, il la fixa désabusé.

-Tu as fait un double fond dans le coffre de la voiture ?

-C'est vrai que ça serait mieux de le faire là-bas.

-Je suis sûr vous avez une autre planque, dit Jasper, quelque part, vous êtes trop... raisonnables, Ben lui montra le pistolet à clou, hormis ça et les outils de Bella qui ne sont d'aucune utilité au final.

-Si tu veux clouer ses vêtements avec elle dedans contre quelque chose, si, dit Bella, par exemple, elle se mit contre les casiers, la tête contre, elle écarta les jambes et les bras, contre un mur ça rendrait mieux, elle se retourna, vous voyez quelque chose dans le genre, quoi ?

-Désolé, dit Seth, mais j'aimerai bien le voir ça, dans un endroit à l'écart.

-Bien sûr, dit Jasper, clouons lui la peau, normal.

-Pas elle, ses vêtements, dit Angie, sur une palette, tu fais juste le haut, les jambes et les pieds libres qu'elle puisse porter sa palette comme si c'était sa croix, nous nous regardâmes, vous le savez que ça pourrait être marrant, ne vous mentez pas.

-Comment tu veux faire ça ? demanda Quil.

-Ha ! cria Bella, ça vous plaît, vous en êtes à chercher comment le réaliser.

-Déjà sans le pistolet à clou, dit Ben, nous nous rapprochâmes en voyant des élèves arriver, Ben n'eut pas le choix de remettre le pistolet dans le casier d'Angie, je le retire à la pause, tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher, elle approuva, Angie...

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en... merde, je vais y aller, je viens de comprendre, elle se fit pensive, ah oui ça va être violent.

-Angie... ne cherche pas à dériver.

-Je ne cherche pas à... il lui fit signe de se taire, bon OK, râla-t-elle, je ne toucherai pas à mon jouet, elle soupira, ce n'est pas un jouet, je sais, je ne toucherai à rien.

-Bella ? demandai-je.

-Moi non plus, elle tourna sa tête, ma main à couper qu'elle avait mimé un « fais chier ». mes frères firent pareil avec Rose et Ali', les bébés aussi durent le promettre, ainsi que les sergents.

-Et pourquoi pas toi et Ben ? demanda Bella, la sonnerie résonna, il était temps que nous partions dans nos salles, j'avais cours avec Bella.

-Pour répondre à ta question, dit Ben, moi parce qu'il faut bien que je puisse la retirer du casier, Eddy c'est ton chef, ça t'aide ?

Elle prit ma main nous emmenant à notre salle, au passage j'eus notre Tipp-Ex, deux même, je les rangeais dans ma poche, ça sera comme une surprise, là pour l'instant elle est contrariée, je ne voyais personne me dire que j'ai tort de ne pas vouloir la voir avec ce genre d'outil dans les mains. Nous nous assîmes à nos places habituelles, Stanley ça serait dans une heure trente normalement.

-Mon ange, elle est où l'autre planque ? Celle au lycée, je suis sûr qu'il y en a une.

-Non même pas, mais nous devrions, ou dans les coffres, avoir un kit, imagine, un tour en voiture et oh ! Qui voyons-nous ? Vite des idées ! Mais les idées ne vont pas sans matériel, la dernière fois j'ai dû planquer un couteau.

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

-Tu as crevé le pneu, tu as aimé, sans matériel nous n'aurions pas pu autant nous amuser, il faut être paré à toutes éventualités, l'année va être terminée, il faut jouer tant que nous pouvons et le faire intelligemment surtout, enfin je parle d'avoir du matériel.

-Ton kit se composerait de ? nous discutions entre deux attentions accordés à notre prof et à ce qu'il pouvait nous raconter.

-Des outils, elle regarda le prof à nouveau, baissa un peu sa tête et me regarda, de la corde, elle refit la même chose, je riais intérieurement, elle allait reparler je ne pus ne pas rire, du scotch mais de plombier genre, pourquoi tu ris ?

-Tes réactions, quoi d'autre ? elle colla sa chaise à la mienne, regard fixé sur le prof, penchée vers moi, des cagoules, si j'ai éclaté de rire, je jure que ce fut très furtif, je me pris un regard noir de mon prof. J'attendis que ça passe pour faire signe à Bella de continuer, j'avais recopié son kit sur papier, je sèche en fait, tout ça dans une boîte que nous attacherons bien dans le coffre pour ne pas qu'elle se ballade.

-Et tu voudrais ça dans chaque voiture ?

-Oui, après nous pouvons tous avoir des petites choses bien spécifique.

-C'est là que tu vas me sortir quelque chose de pire, que tu vas te lâcher et...

-Mr Cullen, ah ça c'est mon prof, vu que vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire, à rire, vous resterez une heure de plus ce soir.

-Oh mais non ! râla Bella, je fus obligé de rire, je ne fus pas le seul.

-Rassurez-vous Mlle Swan, vous l'accompagnerez, maintenant l'un comme l'autre ne dites plus un mot sinon ça sera comme ça tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine.

Ce n'est pas ça qui allait la détendre, elle refit la gueule, insultant notre prof tout en mimant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de lui dire, elle le méprisa jusqu'à la fin du cours, quand nous sortîmes de la classe elle pesta puis arrêta en me regardant avec un immense sourire.

-Je peux arrêter de faire la fausse contrariée maintenant, je suis contente d'être avec mon chéri, il serait malin, il aurait compris que la vraie punition aurait été de te coller seul, nous aurons le temps de reparler de notre kit, ça nous fait finir à 16h, c'est correct, amour ! Notre première heure de colle ensemble.

-C'est ton père qui va être content, elle pouffa, d'un autre côté nous avions eu de la chance jusqu'ici, nous rentrâmes dans notre salle suivante, elle était déjà assise, c'était comme si elle nous attendait, nous ne nous fîmes pas attendre davantage, elle regarda Bella du coin de l'œil brièvement, j'offris à Bella son Tipp-Ex, elle gloussa.

Pendant le cours, nous nous appliquâmes, Bella étant derrière elle s'occupait de certaines mèches de ses cheveux, je m'occupais de sa veste faisant quelque tâche par-ci, par-là, au moins nous ne parlions pas pendant cette heure-ci, quand nous décidâmes en avoir fait assez, Bella se débrouilla pour les glisser dans le sac de Stanley, nous fûmes sages ensuite, ça serait bien de l'être un peu.

**Pov Bella**

Je regardais ses jolies mèches blanches, elle finirait par être vraiment fâchée, par contre elle avait dû refaire ses extensions, je me demandais comment c'était sans, si c'était catastrophique ou si finalement ça irait, quand la sonnerie retentit il était temps d'aller manger, nous partîmes sur le parking pour tous nous rejoindre.

-Restons ici, dit Jasper, sur l'herbe, nous étions bien la dernière fois, en fait vous n'avez pas le choix en fait, Rose et Ali' sont déjà parties prendre les commandes.

-Elles vont nous appeler, dit Emmett, nous partîmes nous installer, toujours en cercle.

-Vous avez fait un truc à Stanley ? nous demanda Embry.

-Comment tu le sais ? riais-je.

-Parce qu'elle arrive et elle a l'air énervée, nous nous tournâmes pour la regarder.

-Preum's, leur précisai-je.

-C'est vous j'en suis sûre !

-De ? demandai-je.

-Tu sais très bien.

-Si tu sais que nous savons ce que tu sais et que tu sais ce que nous savons, pourquoi tu demandes ce que nous savons ou pourquoi tu fais la surprise de ce que tu sais ?

-Je sais que c'est vous.

-Si tu sais que nous savons ce que tu sais et que tu sais ce... enfin tu as compris mais nous avons fait quoi ?

-Ça ! cria-t-elle en nous montrant ses cheveux.

-Oh... Emmett me tendit le téléphone pour que je passe ma commande, assieds-toi, lui dis-je, nous continuerons ensuite si tu veux, Rose, je veux un double hamburger, frite, donut et soda, ça te va ?

-Parfait !

-Tu savais que Stanley a de la peinture dans les cheveux, je regardais Jessica, peinture blanche, elle pense que c'est Edward et moi, je l'écoutais rire, tu t'en fous ? OK, je te passe Edward.

-Dis-lui comme toi.

-Rose je te garde, il veut tout comme moi, qui veut tout comme moi ? Les bébés aussi, ils ont levés la main, en fait ils lèvent tous la main, Stanley ? Tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux, au fait ce n'est pas nous pour ta peinture dans les cheveux.

-Bella, râla Rose, je ne la veux pas avec nous.

-Rose est OK pour que tu restes, Ali' aussi.

-J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Comme venir nous accuser ? lui demanda Edward, je n'ai que ça à faire de venir avec mon pot de peinture et mon pinceau en cours, maintenant dégage, encore une seule remarque et la prochaine fois je te montrerai ce que je te ferai si vraiment j'avais du temps à perdre avec ta sale gueule.

Elle n'ajouta rien et partit, Emmett nous sortit son « foo » de la victoire, nous pûmes ricaner en parfait ados qui font les hyènes avec une et même victime, je pus raccrocher avec Rose et féliciter Edward et sa menace. Nous pûmes papoter de nos matinées respectives jusqu'au retour de Rose et Ali' bien chargées, Emmett ne se priva pas pour raconter ce qu'elles avaient manqué dans les grandes lignes tout en mangeant, j'attendis qu'il ait terminé et un léger temps de battement.

-Avec Edward nous sommes collés, vous ne voulez pas vous faire coller vous aussi, une heure, nous avons à parler, comme ça se passe d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais été collée ? me demanda Rose, je secouais la tête négativement, waw.

-Vous avez tous déjà été collés ? ils approuvèrent, même vous les bébés ? Ali' ? ils me répondirent tous oui.

-Nous autres tu n'es pas étonnée ? me demanda Emmett.

-Non, toi, Jasper et Edward vous avez dû trop parler en cours, Rose a dû répondre à son prof peut-être, Ben tu as dû prendre avec Angie...

-Elle nous connaît si bien, pépia Rose, je pouffai.

-Moi la faute à mon téléphone, dit Ali', à Rose également, elle envoyait des sms tant que je répondais pas, j'ai répondu, je me suis faite attraper, j'ai été collée.

-Nous, dit Quil, dans notre ancien lycée, 3h d'affilées, nous avions pensé être malins et pouvoir oublier un cours en fin de journée.

-Et c'est comment ?

-Ici, dit Ali', tu es dans une salle avec un surveillant qui se fout pas mal de toi et qui n'a qu'une envie rentrer chez lui.

-On peut parler ? demandai-je.

-Tu peux prendre un café, ton goûter, me dit Emmett, ils ricanèrent, c'est pas la prison Bella.

-Ils pourraient ne pas l'autoriser.

-Elle est chou, se moqua Angie, rigolote aussi, ils se moquèrent, tous.

-Mon ange tu t'attends à quoi ? Te faire claquer les doigts à coups de règles et être attachée à une chaise ?

-Ça se pourrait, soufflai-je.

-Non, rit-il, tu ne risques rien ici, les coups de règles sur les doigts, quand nous étions sur Chicago ça existait.

-Moi j'ai connu, soupira Emmett, Eddy non, ils ont dû se dire, le pauvre il est déjà roux, n'ajoutons pas de peine dans sa vie, j'éclatais de rire, j'ouvris mon sac et lui balançai ma trousse sur le torse.

-Ne te moque pas de mon chéri.

-Foutage de gueule, rit Jasper.

-J'ai un livre, ça te tente ? il me répondit non mais toujours en riant, je te défends amour.

-Je vois ça, sourit-il, alors qui va jouer à se faire coller ?

-Nous devons aller aider Leah, dit Embry.

-Mes bébés seront dispensés, dis-je, j'attendis la réponse des autres, mais rien, c'est quand que vous répondez à notre question ?

-Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas mon ange, ça sera un tête à tête.

-OK, on ne peut pas être des rebelles tous les jours, l'invitation est close.

-Non mais...

-Jumelle, c'est trop tard, dommage ça concernait Stanley, nous nous ferons notre mission rien qu'entre nous, ils étaient contrariés maintenant.

-Mais tout le monde parle, râla Emmett, tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire, comment tu veux que nous répondions.

-Avec un oui ou un non, ça aurait été suffisant, dit Edward, maintenant vous ne serez pas dans la confidence, j'allais me mettre entre ses jambes.

-Tant pis, je les narguai, pas parce que j'étais entre les jambes d'Edward mais pour ce qu'ils allaient rater.

Et en réalité, ils ne ratèrent rien, le surveillant n'était pas un surveillant mais notre prof, le même qui nous avait collés, il osa nous mettre à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, nous étions 5, je fus déçue, ça ne me donna plus vraiment envie d'être collée à l'avenir, ça me permit juste de faire mes devoirs mais j'aurai préféré ma réunion de kit. Nous attendîmes notre fin de journée pour reparler de nos idées. Nous passâmes notre soirée ensemble, le samedi soir en boîte et je me trouvais actuellement sur la barque de mon papa, j'étais à lui montrer mon talent avec des rames en main, il était fier, lui me montra ses talents avec les hameçons et les vers, je fus fière bien que nauséeuse, il était 6h, j'avais fait une nuit blanche.

-Tu me dis quand j'arrête de ramer, chuchotai-je.

-Là c'est bon, chuchota-t-il en se moquant.

-Chutt, tu vas les faire fuir, p'pa, je peux me mettre près de toi ? il me tendit la main, je pris son poignet, tu dois avoir des restes de vers sur tes doigts, grimaçai-je, il préféra rire et se rincer les mains dans le lac.

-Tiens poupée, il me tendit ma canne à pêche, lance.

-Papa tu es sûr de ça ? Tu veux que je lance une canne à pêche, avec un vrai hameçon au bout et... il me la reprit et s'occupa de la lancer, la sienne ensuite, nous avions nos cannes dans les mains, tu viens toujours ici ? demandai-je tout bas.

-Toujours, sourit-il.

-Mais les poissons que tu attrapes, avant tu en faisais quoi ? Comme tu ne cuisines pas.

-Je les donnais, il y en a dans le congélateur.

-Ils sont là depuis combien d'années ? je pouffai, pardon, il faut que Paul les vide, moi je n'y toucherai pas, bon en fait il faut aussi qu'il les cuisine.

-Il en a déjà fait.

-Pas assez et la dernière fois il avait laissé la tête, il ne peut pas faire ça, je ne peux pas les manger, il faut des filets, c'est comme le poulet, les os... je grimaçais, je préfère le blanc, un des voisins de papy mange les os et suce même le cou du poulet, j'en eus des frissons de dégoût, c'est comme manger les oreilles de cochons ou les pieds, je comprends pas, de la cervelle papa, des gens mangent de la cervelle, ils sont fous, dans des émissions ils leur font manger des yeux de bœuf ou autre, c'est pire qu'un film d'horreur tout ça et... je regardais mon père qui me fixait, je parle trop peut-être ?

-Non continue, rit-il, nous n'attraperons pas de poissons mais continue.

-Mais si il faut, au moins par fierté, si on rentre et que Paul et Edward nous voient sans poissons nous n'aurons pas fini de les entendre, mais... tu peux pas congeler les poissons sans les vider si ?

-Je sais vider les poissons, je le fais avant de rentrer, j'émis un son qui le fit rire.

-Tu vas le faire après ? Tu vas me laisser assister à ça ?

-Non comme tu papotes, nous n'allons rien attraper, continue poupée, n'importe quel sujet mais laisse-moi boire du café avant, je pouffais, tu m'as l'air assez réveillée je suppose que tu n'en prends pas ?

-Non, riais-je, pour l'instant ça va, regarde, je tendis ma main, j'avais des tremblements, quand ils cesseront je prendrai du café, tu t'es pris des bières ?

-Non il est tôt, sourit-il, votre soirée hier c'était bien ?

-Oui, souriais-je, c'était chouette, une boîte ça faisait longtemps.

-Tu as dansé ?

-Avec tout le monde je crois.

-Tu as bu ?

-Même pas.

-Tu as été embêtée par d'autres ?

-Non, ils ont tous fait attention aux filles.

-Il y avait du monde ?

-Oui shérif, riais-je, continue j'aime bien.

-Tu comptes avoir d'autres heures de colle ? railla-t-il.

-Ne continues pas, riais-je, mais non, c'est nul, tu as été collé toi ?

-Oui, je n'étais pas très attentif, ça m'ennuyait les cours mais toi tu n'as pas le droit d'en être ennuyée.

-J'aime bien en fait, mes notes ont un peu baissée, chuchotai-je.

-J'ai vu, mais tu t'en sors bien, je ne te demande pas d'avoir des A partout.

-La pire note reste le C- en math mais mon prof ne m'aime pas.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui n'aime pas, c'est moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plusieurs accrochages, pas en tant que shérif mais je ne suis pas ami avec, tu me donneras tes devoirs de maths, les plus récents, je les passerai à Jake voir si le problème qu'il a avec moi joue sur tes notes, j'approuvai.

-Je ne pense pas, Edward il a de bonnes notes avec lui.

-Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier, cet après-midi tu fais toujours ta partie de paintball ?

-Toujours, je ferai une petite sieste avant, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Faire un tour au poste et j'irai sûrement à La Push ensuite. Voir Sue.

-Je n'allais rien demander de plus.

-Je préfère te le dire, tu... peux me poser des questions si tu veux.

-Vous êtes ensemble !

-Non poupée.

-Tu viens de me faire une fausse joie, il me fit un petit sourire non sans rougir, je l'aime bien tu sais, elle est là que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi.

-Mais admettons que, comment dire...

-Que vous vous mettiez ensemble... il approuva.

-Tu nous verrais vivre à la maison ?

-Si tu me demandes de l'imaginer j'ai envie de te dire que l'idée me plairait, Seth prendrait ma chambre.

-Non, c'est ta chambre.

-Vivre sur La Push ? Tu arriverais à te séparer de ta maison ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mon papa tu te poses trop de questions, non qu'elles soient sans sens, qu'en dit Sue ? Vous en avez déjà parlés ?

-Non.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, Seth, Leah, moi, nous n'y verrons aucun inconvénient à devenir frère et sœur. Tu sais papa, maintenant que toi et moi avons réglé le sujet Renée, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi et surtout prendre du temps pour toi, sors avec Sue ou invite-la à passer des soirées à la maison ou va en passer chez elle, mais pour moi, avec Sue tu pourrais te mettre en couple, vivre avec, te marier et même avoir un bébé, que j'en serai heureuse, oui il s'est étouffé à l'évocation du bébé mais je l'ignore, je n'ai pas de questions en fait, j'attends juste que tu me dises que tu es avec Sue, un jour, pas dans 10 ans c'est certain parce que te connaissant tu pourrais faire traîner l'histoire aussi longtemps, je risquerai de me fâcher aussi et ça crois-moi tu n'en as pas envie.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, sourit-il.

-Maintenant pêchons mon petit papa, tu emmèneras les poissons à Sue, ça te donnera une bonne excuse d'aller la voir, chuchotai-je, je posais ma joue contre son épaule.

Nous rentrâmes avec 3 poissons, c'était mieux que rien, pendant qu'il s'était occupé de les vider j'avais dévié mon regard, je serai capable de me garder en tête l'image de mon père en train de vider les poissons, c'est une chose dont je me passerai, il était 10h30, je montais me faire un brin de toilettes après avoir fait un bisou à mon papa et je rentrais dans la chambre, Edward dormait toujours, je retirais mon jean et mon pull et me couchais, autant dire que ce fut rapide pour m'endormir.

**Pov Edward**

-Tu feras comment à 40 ans ? me demanda Paul moqueur, mec il est 13h et tu te réveilles enfin, regarde nous en sommes au déjeuner, je saluais Charlie et... Sue, ah oui c'est vrai je te laisse tranquille tant que tu n'as pas bu ton café.

-Non ça va, souriais-je, il y a Sue je vais faire bonne figure, je me servis ma tasse m'installant avec eux, Sue, bonjour.

-Edward, bonjour, nous nous sourîmes, Bella dort toujours ?

-Oui je vais la laisser se réveiller d'elle-même, la pêche a été fructueuse ?

-Nous avons ramenés du poisson et ma poupée tient à sa partie de paintball.

-Eddy il va se faire détruire, rit Paul, je le regardais de travers, tu es le seul qui ne soit pas au courant, au fait, les paris sont lancés, Bella en sort gagnante.

-Pourquoi je ne gagnerai pas ?

-Bella a le chromosome psychopathe, toi non, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle gagnera, je paierai cher pour voir le massacre.

-Ne le stress pas, dit Sue à Paul, ça fit rire Charlie et ce dernier, je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer.

-Laisse Sue, ils font les malins parce qu'ils ne seront pas sur le terrain.

-En plus, rit Paul, en étant fatiguée elle va te faire de la merde.

-Tu ne devais pas allez faire un tour ? lui demandai-je.

-Si mais Charlie a invité Sue à manger et moi par la même occasion, je partirai tout à l'heure et faut que je finisse vos armures aussi, pour vous faire gagner du temps, Sue vous a tout ramené, je la remerciais.

-Tu vas vraiment osé tirer sur ma poupée ?

-Au moins pour me défendre, riais-je.

**Pov Bella**

Être fatiguée vous apporte certains avantages, comme le fait d'avoir tellement la tête dans le cul que vous ne réfléchissez absolument pas, je l'avais compris assise contre mon arbre à la traque au chéri, je virais parano aussi, je l'avais cherché dans un arbre ou dix pour ne pas mentir, pourtant je l'imaginais bien le faire. Est-ce que j'étais touchée ? Non, est-ce que je l'avais touché ? J'avais un doute, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais à fond, que plusieurs billes avaient été tirées. Je repassais tous les films de guerre dans ma tête, j'avais même trouver de quoi manger en cas de survie nécessaire puis je m'étais reprise et laissé ça de côté.

J'entendis un craquement, tel un cheval mon oreille pivota, tel un hibou ma tête vrilla à 360°, pardon je me fais rire, j'arrête de rire. Je pris appui sur mes pieds, mon arme en main, je me sentis une âme d'indien et me concentrais sur les bruits, d'autres craquements, je me levais restant droite contre mon tronc d'arbre, faisant le tour doucement, le canon de mon fusil près de ma joue, j'arrêtais de bouger, mon cœur s'accéléra, mes mains serrèrent mon arme, je pris une inspiration, craquais mon cou, à gauche à droite, non ça c'est faux, ça me stress quand quelqu'un le fait, je me dis qu'il restera bloqué un jour, je m'égare à nouveau. Il me fallait atteindre un tronc d'arbre couché à quelques mètres.

Je me lançais et je jure qu'il était à me tirer dessus, ne sachant pas où il était je me mis à tourner sur moi-même tout en continuant de courir, j'abusais de la gâchette, par contre je visais mal l'objectif, j'avais le tournis, ça me fit trébucher, je finissais sur le dos MAIS couchée derrière mon tronc, mission réussit.

-Euh... mon ange, cria-t-il, tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr que oui, criai-je revêche, je me tus pour ne pas me faire davantage repérée, j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle planque, Edward par contre je l'entendis éclater de rire, je pense que s'ils sont à l'extérieur de la villa, il y a des chances qu'ils l'entendent, je me mis sur le ventre, ma tête sur le côté du tronc, ne le voyant pas, j'allais de l'autre côté tout en faisant rouler mon corps, putain je suis née pour ça, et là je le voyais, adosser à un arbre et à pleurer de rire, casque relevé, grave erreur soldat, chuchotai-je d'une voix grave, je lui tirais dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se planque, croyez-moi ça calme n'importe quel rire.

Je me levais partant en courant tout en faisant des zigzag, ça finirait mal je le savais mais je trouvais ça intelligent à faire, je descendis dans l'allée me collant contre la paroi tout en reprenant mon souffle, c'était risqué mais j'espérais le voir traverser, je l'avais touché au moins 4 fois, j'ouvris mon réservoir à billes, faire la toupie à un prix mais j'avais encore de quoi faire, j'avançais en faisant attention pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, nous en avions laissé sur le chemin, je relevais mon masque et posais mon arme tout en regardant en l'air au cas où il veuille faire son fourbe, je buvais un peu, je n'aurai pas le temps de faire pipi, je repris mon arme et avançais. Je devais retourner dans le bois, il me faudrait escalader mais vous comme moi savons que ce n'est pas ma qualité première alors je cherchais un endroit moins haut. Je me recollais à la paroi en entendant une voiture monter l'allée de la villa, Emmett, il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et baissa sa vitre.

-Tu vas me faire repérer ! il est trop tard, je suis repérée, je le sais, je l'entends arriver, il va me cartonner, ne reste pas là, avance, avance, avance... go, go, go.

-J'attends que tu arrêtes de parler, chuchota-t-il, je pointais mon arme sur lui, il partit en trombe, me faisant davantage repérer, j'étais foutue.

J'avançais plus rapidement tentant à deux reprises d'escalader mais trop haut, j'avançais plus rapidement et m'arrêtais net en recevant une bille sur mon ventre, je repartais en arrière me cacher dans le virage, il avait eu le temps de me toucher dans le dos et sur ma fesse, je le pris personnellement ce dernier, j'écoutais ses pas, sortis de ma planque et courais vers lui en tirant, je ne le touchais pas à chaque fois et lui non plus mais j'avais peur, je criais, riais, me taisais ça en boucle sur plusieurs secondes, je parvins à grimper, je partis en courant dans le bois, une bille s'éclata sur un arbre avant que je passe devant, je m'en pris une autre sur ma fesse, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je finis par arriver devant la villa, Emmett toujours là, je lui arrivais dessus bien qu'il est voulu fuir, je me mis dans son dos, main agrippée à son haut.

-Tu es mon otage !

-Bella je ne joue pas.

-Tu m'as fait repérer, tu es mon otage, Edward arriva, Emmett paniquait je crois mais son frère ne tira pas, j'étais essoufflée, Edward Cullen, si tu ne veux pas que des bricoles arrivent à ton frère tu baisses ton arme et pense qu'il y a ta voiture derrière moi, ne m'oblige pas à la prendre elle aussi en otage.

-Eddy, petit frère, déconne pas, il baissa son arme, Emmett soupira soulagé.

-Tu triches, me dit Edward.

-Nous n'avons pas défini de règle sur les otages et c'est grâce à lui que tu m'as trouvée, Emmett va m'accompagner à l'entrée du bois et nous reprendrons, je fis avancer Emmett, mets tes bras en l'air ça fait plus vrai.

-Pour moi c'est déjà assez réel, en passant devant Edward nous marchâmes à reculons pour ne pas le perdre de vue, Bella il va me tirer dessus, sa voiture ne risque plus rien.

-Quand je ne te tiens plus sergent, fuis, rentre à la base et veille sur les autres soldats et sergent Jasper.

-Bella respire.

-Va mon petit sergent, je reviendrai mais là j'ai ma guerre à remporté, je le lâchais je partis en courant rapidement suivi par Edward selon les pas rapides que j'entendais.

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions fini par arrêter, plus de billes, nous étions allongés au sol dans le bois en manque de souffle, nous avions retirés nos protections et pour savoir qui avait le plus de peinture sur lui... dans la mesure où c'est ma partie où je raconte je dirai que c'est moi qui gagne.

-Au fait, dis-je, tu as bien redécoré l'allée.

-Je regarderai quand nous partirons demain matin, un jour si on se dispute, on réglera notre problème de cette façon, je suis épuisée mais c'était chouette.

-Quand tu as joué avec la fourmilière c'était sympa à regarder.

-Tu m'as tiré dessus après.

-Il le fallait, je me redressais et l'aidais à se lever, un bain ça te dit ? elle approuva.

Nous récupérâmes nos affaires partant vers la villa.

-Tu es bon en mode camouflage amour.

-Tu es douée aussi, j'ai mis du temps à te trouver parfois, ce qui m'aide ce sont tes moments d'hystérie, tu n'aurais pas joué à tirer sur les fourmis je ne t'aurai pas trouvé par exemple, je t'ai vu tirer dans les arbres, pourquoi ?

-Je te voyais dedans.

-Je n'y étais pas, riais-je, c'est toi qui grimpe aux arbres, pas moi.

-J'ai préféré oublier, en paniquant j'aurai pu tomber.

-Je t'aurai fait descendre et ensuite j'aurai tiré, elle rit nerveusement.

-Au fait, me tirer sur les fesses c'était méchant.

-Seulement quand tu me mitraillais, je ne faisais que de me défendre.

-C'était mesquin, nous arrivâmes en bas des marches, nous laissâmes notre équipement, rentrant ensuite, Emmett la regardait de travers, traître, lui dit-elle.

-Sadique, lui répondit-il, Jasper, Rose et Ali' se moquaient, vous la ferme, j'aurai aimé vous y voir.

-Bella tu as gagnée, dit Rose fièrement.

-Mais garde-le pour toi surtout, chuchota-t-elle, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure, la prochaine fois vous pourriez faire les soldats à sauver ? Attacher à des arbres et le premier d'Edward ou moi qui vous trouve le plus d'entre vous gagne.

-Et si on se prend une bille perdue ? demanda Jasper.

-C'est un risque, mais vous aurez visage et cou protégés, ça vous tenterez ?

-Moi oui, rit Rose, allez ça sera marrant, ils finirent par tous approuver, tu as ta réponse, Ben et Angie pourraient nous aider.

-Tu pourrais faire équipe avec Angie et moi avec Ben, dit Edward, les bébés peuvent faire les otages.

-Oh oui faisons comme ça, riais-je, nous nous ferons ça vite, je la pris sur mon épaule, demain nous serons encore là sinon, elle rit mais continua à leur parler jusqu'à ce que je ferme la porte de la salle de bains.

Nous étions bien redescendus ensuite, pour le moment Bella était sur moi à dormir, nous parlions entre nous, Ali' avait elle aussi sombré dans la sieste, mon téléphone sonna, Ben.

-Ben, nous parlions de toi justement.

-En mal ?

-Non, riais-je, pour un jeu, tu serais dans mon équipe.

-Et celle de Bella ?

-Non, elle sera notre ennemie tout comme Angie.

-Sans savoir ce que ça concerne, je te dis oui, Bella est avec toi ?

-Elle dort pour le moment, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Angie a parlé à son père en fait, ce midi, je n'étais pas là mais bref, elle m'a envoyé un sms il y a pratiquement trois heures pour me le dire et aussi qu'elle allait faire un tour pour pouvoir prendre l'air un peu, son portable est éteint, je suis sur Forks à la chercher, j'ai fait tous les endroits que je connais pas ceux que Bella et Angie peuvent connaître, elle n'a pas fugué hein, j'aimerai juste la retrouver c'est tout.

-Chez Charlie ?

-Y a personne, j'ai même essayé de rentrer mais tout est fermé, j'ai été au lycée, dans tous les endroits qu'on fréquentent, mais rien.

-Attends... Bella mon ange, je la réveillais doucement, elle est en voiture ou à pied Ben ?

-À pied de ce que m'a dit sa mère mais elle peut être sur La Push, comme Port Angeles, ou je ne sais où encore, je veux juste m'assurer que ça va.

-Bella, elle se réveilla et me regarda, désolé mon ange, Angie et toi vous allez où quand vous êtes toutes les deux ? Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son avant-bras, Ben je te la passe ça sera plus simple, je te reprends après.

-Allô ? non, non, pas de soucis, elle l'écouta, s'asseyant tout en se frottant les yeux, Emmett, tu peux appeler Embry ? il approuva prenant son téléphone et l'appela, demande-lui d'aller au Q.G, il comprendra et de voir si Angie n'y est pas, Ben vient à la villa, nous allons t'aider... mais non ne sois pas bête, viens, on se prépare pour le moment, elle raccrocha et soupira tête dans le gaz, Seth... je vais voir avec lui, Rose, appelle Quil au cas où, Leah aussi elle est peut-être partie à la brasserie, non, Leah et Jake ne sont pas là, Emily et Sam non plus, je monte chercher mon téléphone, elle garda le mien, bébé N°2...

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Ali'.

-Ben cherche Angie, il va arriver, on va juste l'aider, il en parlera s'il veut.

Nous allâmes tous nous préparer rapidement, Bella était redescendu, Seth, Quil ou Embry n'avaient pas vu Angie, Ben lui arriva, il donna les mêmes explications, il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'informations.

-Chaton, dit Bella au téléphone, tu ne serais pas avec Angie par hasard ? elle l'écouta, Rose, n'appelle pas Kim il est avec elle et Jared sur Tacoma, elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation après accord de Ben, tu la verrais aller où ? Attends, attends, Ben son père à Angie il est où ?

-Chez lui, Bella lui répéta.

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à Paul, Ben tu as été voir à l'église ?

-Non, c'est le dernier endroit où elle... il soupira, j'y vais, je vous tiens au courant, merci, il partit rapidement, Bella raccrocha avec Paul.

-L'église ? demanda Ali'.

-C'est loin d'être con, dit Jasper, ou si ce n'est pas celle de son père, une autre, attendons des nouvelles de Ben, nous ferons les autres ensuite.

-Je vais chercher les adresses, dit Ali'.

-Si elle est partie ça a dû être violent, dit Rose.

-Fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle non plus, dis-je en partant dans la cuisine, faire un café à ma Bella serait bien, elle apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle vint dans mes bras, je la serrai contre moi, ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu es énervé amour ? nous nous regardâmes.

-Je ne suis pas énervé, je pense juste aux retombées que ça pourrait avoir, qu'elle lui ait parlé au moins c'est fait mais je ne sais pas, si elle s'est aussi bien exprimée avec toi comme la dernière fois avec son père...

-Tu lui en veux encore ?

-Je suis rancunier Bella, je te l'ai dit, peut-être que si elle ne t'avait pas blessée je me sentirai davantage concerné, là ça m'emmerde pour Ben, pour elle aussi mais j'en sais rien, elle n'est pas toi et...

-Niveau histoires et problèmes tu as eu ta dose, t'en fais pas amour, dit-elle en mettant sa joue contre mon torse, je te protégerai de tout ça.

-Je n'en suis pas là, j'embrassais sa tête en souriant, nous avons eu notre dose, rectifiai-je.

-Personne ne dit que nous aurons à nous en mêler, pour quelqu'un qui se dit pas concerné tu prends tout ça trop à cœur, c'est peut-être ça qui t'emmerde au fond, tu te sens obligé d'aider, pour l'instant tu as juste à me faire un câlin en attendant le café. Je me contentais de lui faire son câlin, elle n'avait pas tort non plus, fais chier.

-Tu as prévenu Charlie ?

-J'ai juste dit que Ben la cherchait et que s'il la voyait de lui dire, il n'a pas posé plus de questions, elle me regarda, je poussais ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et embrassais son nez avant de frotter le mien contre le sien, elle pouffa, je souriais bêtement, je posais mon front contre le sien, la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail et l'embrasser, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, je la regardais à nouveau, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu m'empêches de le dire ? j'embrassai ses doigts, baissant sa main, je t'aime Bella, elle passa pivoine, Bella je t'aime, elle gloussa gênée cherchant à descendre du plan de travail, Bella Sawn...

-Arrête ! dit-elle riant, c'est perturbant.

-Bella Swan, elle rit nerveusement cherchant à me pousser, je riais intérieurement, Bella Swan je...

-Mais arrête, tu me stresses, rit-elle, elle tenta encore de se dégager, je la laissais faire, elle voulut partir de la cuisine.

-Tu ne veux pas de café ? raillai-je, elle se retourna, je lui versais dans sa tasse et lui amenais à la porte de la cuisine, si tu me laisses pas le dire je vais être chiant et tu n'auras pas ton café, elle était entre rire et pleurer le tout nerveusement, Bella Swan, elle pinça ses lèvres, non ne fais pas ça, je vais t'embrasser après, elle flippe, je recommence... ne me déconcentre pas, elle ne bougeait pas, tu feras attention j'ai une tasse dans la main, Bella Swan je t'aime, je lui volais un baiser, je lui donnais sa tasse à café, elle la prit mais resta sans bouger quelques secondes, mon ange ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je réfléchis.

-Rien, ça peut être bien, je me servis du café et la fis sortir de la cuisine, nous posâmes nos tasses sur la table du salon, je la mis sur mes jambes, ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Bella tu ne le bois plus avec du lait ? demanda Rose.

-Fouteuse de merde, dis-je, pas quand il s'agit d'un café pour patienter, jamais, pour se réveiller, pour le plaisir, oui mais quand il y a du stress, de l'attente, il lui faut un café noir, sans sucre, sans lait, JE connais MA Bella.

-Je vais peut-être la fermer, dit Rose pensive. Nous rîmes tous, Bella embrassa ma tempe, ce n'était pas pour faire la fouteuse de merde, je ne savais pas, c'est toujours bon à savoir.

-C'est histoire d'être encore plus énervée ? demanda Jasper.

-Non, répondit Bella, mais à situation merdique, la couleur noire va avec la situation, ils la regardèrent tous, chacun son truc, chuchota-t-elle.

-J'y trouve de la logique, dit Emmett, je vais m'en chercher un, je suis serviable moi, vous en voulez tous un ? ils approuvèrent, il nous regarda de manière hautaine, je le regardais en riant partir dans la cuisine.

Je me remis face à la table, Bella posa son portable, prenant sa tasse entre les mains et soufflant doucement, elle me la donna faisant de même avec l'autre, je bus une gorgée la reposant, je posais un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tout ira bien mon ange, elle approuva.

Nous eûmes le temps de finir nos cafés et de toujours être sans nouvelles, pour le moment je regardais Bella s'attacher les cheveux négligemment, le téléphone de Bella sonna, elle sauta dessus, ses réponses étaient des « oui », « OK », « pas de soucis », plusieurs « pas de problèmes » et un « à tout à l'heure ».

-Il est avec elle, ça va, ils retournaient chez son père pour essayer de calmer les choses et parler entre eux, il nous tiendra au courant.

-Je suis en stress pour Ben, dit Emmett, pour Angie aussi mais Ben il doit avoir une pression de merde, « bonjour beau-papa, maintenant que tu sais que je couche avec de ta fille depuis des mois, comment tu le prends ? ».

-J'envoie un sms à Paul et papa, chuchota Bella.

-Ils sont dans la merde quand même, dit Rose, même si maintenant il n'y a plus de mensonges de ce type, pour l'université je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer.

-Elle va perdre son père, souffla Bella, pendant quelques temps elle va le perdre, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles...

-Ne faisons pas de spéculations, repris-je.

-Et vu que nous sommes tous habillés et prêts à sortir, dit Bella, ça vous dit de manger dehors ? Faire un tour...

-Pourquoi vous paraissez les plus matures ? demanda Emmett, nous rîmes doucement.

-Ce soir, dit Bella, votre papa et votre maman c'est amour et moi !

Nous étions sortis sur Port Angeles et mangé là-bas, mes parents en avaient profité pour se faire un restaurant, nous n'étions pas rentrés trop tard, en ce qui concerne Ben et Angie, j'eus juste un sms de Ben en nous disant à demain, Angie viendrait en cours également mais que nous ne devions pas les attendre comme nous faisons chaque matin, il n'en dit pas plus, mais de Ben ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, ça veut aussi dire que ce n'était pas ça.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions à la cafétéria ce midi, Angie et Ben étaient en train de venir nous rejoindre dans un silence pesant et je peux affirmer sans mal que la nuit dut être courte pour l'un comme pour l'autre, nous échangeâmes un regard avec Angie, je lui fis un léger signe de tête, elle acquiesça et se leva, je la suivis, nous allâmes vers le gymnase, derrière pour être sûres d'être tranquille, nous nous assîmes, je lui tendis ma bouteille d'eau, posant ma tête contre son épaule.

-Il ne m'adresse plus la parole, je relevais ma tête, posant mon menton sur son épaule, ce matin je lui dis bonjour, il a fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Pourquoi lui avoir parlé hier ?

-Parce qu'il part jusqu'à samedi pour un séminaire, c'est lâche je sais mais je ne voyais pas quand en parler sinon, ne vous en faites pas, aucun d'entre vous n'aura de problèmes.

-Ben ? elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Ils ont parlés, j'ai parlé, ma mère a parlé et au final... il ne me parle pas et n'a plus que le même regard de déception envers moi, il n'a pas crié, je crois que c'est pire, il aurait crié, je me dirais que la colère passera, là c'est de la déception et de l'indifférence, c'est pire, elle eut un sanglot, je serrai son bras doucement, et tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû commencer à mentir, je n'en serai pas là.

-Il sait pour ta mère ?

-Non, non, non, j'avais prévenu ma mère et je lui avais dit que je ne la mêlerai pas à tout ça.

-Elle en dit quoi ?

-Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il le prendrait, elle m'a dit de laisser le temps passer et peut-être qu'à son retour nous pourrons à nouveau discuter plus tranquillement ou il continuera à m'ignorer, il a dit qu'au final de tout ce qu'il a voulu m'apprendre pour mon bien je n'ai rien retenu, que j'ai seulement fait semblant et tout ça c'est vrai.

-Pas sur tout Angie.

-Je me sens minable.

-Tu ne l'es pas, viens dormir un soir à la maison, demain comme ça nous partons toutes les deux au sport le lendemain, mon papa, Paul et Edward seront contents que tu sois là, vois avec ta maman si elle serait d'accord et nous pourrions nous faire un cinéma toutes les deux, Angie et Belly, ensuite on rentrerait et nous nous ferions une soirée tranquille, tu y réfléchiras ? elle approuva, et si en dehors des cours tu veux parler, sms, comme tu veux tu hésites pas.

-D'accord, mer...

-Et si j'entends un merci je pourrai mal le prendre, elle esquissa un petit sourire, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, je nous mettrai même un film d'horreur, celui de ton choix.

-C'est vrai ? renifla-t-elle.

-J'irai même jusqu'à deux et toujours de ton choix.

-Mais tu détestes.

-Ça ira tu verras.

-Tu vas crier et faire des bonds, voire même pleurer, je la regardais de travers, elle échappa un rire à la limite de pleurer, la dernière fois c'est ce que tu as fait.

-Possible que je le refasse, c'est même certain, peut-être que Paul et Edward feront pareil.

-Ça serait chouette, je vais en parler à ma maman, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait contre.

-Ben serait avec ses frères ou Jared comme ils aiment passer du temps ensemble et là si nous retournons à la cafétéria, il y en a bien un qui sortira une chose stupide qui te fera sourire.

-Après les cours tu fais quoi ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Yoda, Edward m'emmène.

-Je vais en profiter pour passer du temps avec ma mère.

-Ça lui fera plaisir.

-Elle ne m'en veut pas, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

-C'est ta mère Angie et vous êtes proches, tu te confies à elle et tu l'avais prévenue que tu parlerais avec ton père.

-Mais pour mes mensonges ?

-Demande-lui ce soir, tu auras les réponses que tu attends et vois avec elle comment elle pense que ça se passera au retour de ton père, elle arrivera peut-être à lui faire entendre raison.

-Il gardera de la rancœur.

-Je ne sais pas mon Angie, essaie de l'appeler au moins une fois dans la semaine.

-J'essaierai, elle se leva prenant ma main, je ne veux pas être responsable de ton ventre qui gargouillera si tu ne manges pas.

Elle garda ma main, nous retournâmes dans la cafétéria, j'essayais de leur faire un petit sourire rassurant, je me remis à manger ma salade, Angie resta à l'écart pour téléphoner, j'eus un sms ensuite pour me dire que sa mère était OK pour demain, Ben chuchota à l'oreille d'Angie quand elle s'assit et elle se mit également à manger, par confort j'allais sur les jambes d'Edward lui piquant des frites, je me mis sur le côté, fallait que je pense à le nourrir aussi, lui et son petit sourire idiot, l'est mignon, il sourit de plus en plus, j'aime bien.

-Quand nous aurons notre maison de construite ou même pour l'université, chuchotai-je, je veux un grand fauteuil bien confortable où nous pourrons nous installer tranquillement pour lire, regarder la télé, faire des câlins, un peu dans le genre de celui de mon papa.

-Et tu ne le veux pas pour maintenant ?

-Non quand nous aurons notre appartement pour l'université, ça sera la première chose que nous achèterons.

-L'idée t'es venue d'un coup ?

-Un peu oui, souriais-je, il faudrait que nous parlions aussi.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de phrase, « il faut que nous parlions »...

-Non, souriais-je, c'est au sujet de l'université et sur le fait de rester sur Forks ou partir sur Seattle, rien de dramatique amour, tu peux te détendre.

-Nous en reparlerons ce soir, je t'emmène voir Yoda, je t'invite au restaurant et nous en parlons, ça te va ? Je l'embrassais en souriant, reposant un baiser, je prends ça pour un oui ?

-Oui, oui, oui, ça en fait même trois, demain soir possible qu'Angie vienne à la maison, je me ferai un ciné avec elle et des films d'horreurs à la maison, grimaçai-je, tu es convié avec Paul, papa est sur Seattle.

-Tu penses survivre ?

-J'ai comme un doute, chuchotai-je, il étouffa son rire.

-Je m'en voudrai de manquer ça, des films d'horreurs, pas un ?

-Deux et de son choix, il me fit les gros yeux, oui je sais... enfin ça serait peut-être bien que nous soyons tous là non ? Je veux dire ceux autour de cette table, dans le salon nous aurons juste à faire de la place, attends je demande à Angie si elle veut, je lui envoyais un sms pour lui demander, elle me fit oui de la tête avec un petit sourire, je lui fis un petit signe pour demander aux autres, elle approuva, les enfants, je tapotais le plateau avec mon couteau, un peu d'attention les enfants je vous prie, s'il vous plaît...

-Bella, depuis que tu as commencé à parler plus personne ne parle, me dit Emmett.

-Waw... je fais une soirée, ils furent plusieurs à ricaner, je suis sérieuse.

-Tu fais des soirées ? demanda Embry intrigué.

-C'est vrai ça, j'en ai jamais fait, dis-je pensive, bah vous non plus en fait, nous étions tous en pleine réflexion.

-Nous ne sommes pas des ados digne de ce nom, soupira Ali', en même temps inviter qui ? Ceux du lycée ? elle ricana, il y aurait qui à part nous ?

-Mike et Mary, dit Rose, pourquoi pas ?

-Et après ? demanda Emmett, Stanley ? nous rîmes tous nerveusement, ses copines également au passage.

-Et où ? demanda Ben, chez moi ou chez vous c'est non.

-Le plus simple, commença Angie c'est de s'incruster dans une fête où sont déjà Stanley et ses copines, à Halloween s'incruster c'était bien, il faut juste qu'une fête ait lieu et se faire inviter par une personne qui irait, un seul d'entre nous suffirait, ensuite nous serons officiellement invités et dans le lycée celui qui sait pratiquement tout et qui nous inviterait c'est Mike, elle se leva et alla le voir à sa table.

-Sinon, dis-je, ma soirée c'est demain soir, nous tous chez mon papa avec des films d'horreurs choisis par Angie, à la maison à 20h, vous pouvez dormir, faut juste ramener des matelas gonflables et réorganiser le salon, vous êtes disponibles ? ils se consultèrent, l'alcool est autorisés, ils furent tous partant, sans alcool ça aurait été non ?

-Non, rit Seth.

-Toi tu ne bois pas, dit Edward.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il pas convaincu de sa phrase.

-Même sans alcool on vient, dit Rose, il faudrait peut-être mieux éviter, Angie pourrait partir en vrille et je doute que ce soit le moment.

-Puis c'est connu, dit Ben, sans alcool, la fête est plus folle, Bella défi, ne pas crier pendant les 15 premières minutes du film et tu ne te planques pas.

-15 ? dit Edward, rien que 5 déjà ça serait... je le regardais de travers, bien sûr qu'elle peut faire 15 minutes, dit-il mauvais, les autres se moquèrent et Angie revint à table.

-La prochaine soirée où Stanley irait, c'est dans 2 semaines, un samedi soir chez Marina, il y ira si nous y allons, nous sommes donc officiellement invités mais gardons le suspense jusqu'à ce grand jour.

-Comme j'aime poser les questions qui fâchent, commença Emmett, tu penses que tu pourras venir Angie ? elle souffla longuement, pas d'agacement, elle réfléchissait.

-Je verrai bien.

-Si tu n'y vas pas, dit Rose, personne n'ira.

-Mais non, dit-elle, pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas là.

-Nous en sommes pratiquement à demain, dit Ali', alors les films ça sera quoi ?

-Je ne me suis pas encore décidée, zombies, esprits, elle me regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire, ça ira Bella, je prendrai un de chaque.

-Ah... ils se moquèrent tous, faites les malins je sais que je ne serai pas la seule à avoir peur.

-Nous verrons ça, ricana Rose, ça n'intéresse que moi d'aller se vautrer dans l'herbe ? Il nous reste un peu plus de 45 minutes vu à quel point le repas fut sincèrement mauvais allons prendre un peu de soleil.

-Forks, le seul endroit où le soleil ne réchauffe pas, dit Ben, nous rîmes doucement.

Nous finîmes notre pause allongés dans l'herbe, la tête d'Edward sur mon ventre, je restais sur mes avant-bras, observant Angie, qui semblait un peu plus détendue bien que je me doutais que ce n'était que pour nous ne nous inquiétons pas. Nous n'allions pas la laisser tomber de toute façon.

Nous étions au restaurant, installés à une terrasse, le temps n'était pas si mauvais, sur un ponton, l'océan en face, quoi demander de plus ? Nous nous étions mis l'un à côté de l'autre pour profiter de la vue et nous étions en attente de nos commandes, ce soir c'était un restaurant de grillades, les fruits de mer me donnent des nausées et amour n'est pas fan, ça m'arrange, le regarder manger des huîtres aurait pu être nocif pour ma libido.

-Yoda m'a trouvé bien.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit-il.

-Oui mais dit sans sourire c'est bizarre, « vous paraissez heureuse », je gardais le visage fermé, il éclata de rire, il m'a fait ça, il m'aurait pas dit un « j'en suis satisfait », je n'aurai pas su comment le prendre.

-Il ne sourit toujours pas ?

-Ah si ! dis-je enjouée, quand je lui avais dit pour Renée, ce qu'il s'était passé, il a esquissé un sourire pendant... je dirai une fraction de seconde puis il s'est repris.

-Vous ne parlez que de Renée ?

-Là un peu plus mais... je me tus le temps que le serveur pose nos plats, Edward me demanda ensuite de continuer, un peu plus comme elle était là, mais il aime bien souvent passer à un sujet complètement différent sans raison, la dernière fois, il me faisait parler de la vie de tous les jours et d'un coup il est parti sur mon grand-père, je crois que c'est pour voir comment je réagis.

-Et tu réagis comment ?

-Je dirai que ce n'est toujours pas un sujet avec lequel on peut m'aborder sans prévenir. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il attend, que je puisse entendre parler de lui sans que... mais je commence à l'apprécier, dis-je pour changer de sujet, je le verrais encore un bon moment.

-Autant de temps que tu en auras besoin, j'acquiesçai, pour ton « il faut que nous parlions » qui m'a mis la pression, ça donne... je riais moqueuse, non je t'assure que je ne suis pas le seul qui soit mal à l'aise avec ce genre de phrase, encore moins quand ça vient de sa copine.

-Tu as quelque chose à te rapprocher ? demandai-je faussement soupçonneuse.

-Non, rit-il, pour l'université, tu as changé d'avis ? Tu veux que nous ayons notre appartement pour la rentrée ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Tu te rapproches déjà plus du oui.

-Je me dis que maintenant que les choses sont réglées avec Renée, mon père ira bien, je me fais moins de soucis par la même occasion et inversement, je me dis que depuis que nous sommes ensemble nous avons souvent dû mettre notre relation de côté selon les problèmes alors peut-être que nous devrions mettre notre couple en avant, nous ne serons pas loin, après les cours, certains week-ends, enfin voilà, j'y réfléchi, tu veux toujours resté sur Forks un peu ?

-L'histoire de ton fauteuil m'intéresse bien, je pouffais, s'occuper de nous, notre couple, je serai toujours pour, la venue de Renée a changé la donne, tu sais ce que nous pourrions faire, allez près de l'université et la visiter, elle est immense, ainsi que les appartements à côté, passer une journée aux alentours, voir comment on le sent et aviser ensuite.

-C'est bientôt qu'on doit la visiter, ils ont déjà reculer la date une fois, j'ai pas redemandé, tu la connais déjà toi.

-Pas vraiment, les alentours un petit peu, le stade aussi, l'université en elle-même non. L'avantage c'est que nous aimons à peu près les mêmes matières alors on ne s'éloignera pas trop.

-Avec les filles aussi on se prendra des cours qui nous intéresseront toutes les trois, pour les apparts, comment ta mère fait ?

-C'est surtout ce qu'elle va faire, elle a des contacts en fait de propriétaires d'appartements universitaires ou à côté du moins, dont des nouveaux en constructions, elle ne les gèrent pas mais elle connaît celui qui s'en occupe, c'est lié avec son travail, ça fait plus d'un an et demie qu'elle prépare tout ça, le mieux en fait c'est que nous soyons dans le même immeuble et on revient aux apparts en constructions, mes parents pensent même en acheter, investir un peu plus dans l'immobilier qu'ils ne le font déjà, je sais que ma mère veut garder un sous le coude pour Ben et Angie au cas où la situation évolue dans ce sens.

-Elle leur a dit ?

-Non et tu ne devras rien leur dire, je secouais la tête négativement, si Angie vient à le sortir à son père du style « Esmée a un appartement pour Ben et moi », ça ne va vraiment pas le faire et là faudra vraiment qu'elle m'oublie.

-Pour toi elle est toujours sur la corde raide Angie.

-Ouais, je me méfie, quand elle se met à parler spontanément elle peut faire pas mal de gaffe, l'appartement ma mère le dira uniquement si le père d'Angie est en accord avec, ça sera à lui de l'annoncer à sa fille et Ben, rien ne se fera dans son dos.

-Tu y crois toi ?

-Angie, Ben et leur appartement ? j'approuvais, non, pas vraiment, s'ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir, ma mère le louera à un ou des étudiants.

-Ils n'auront pas intérêt à faire les cons dedans.

-Non, rit-il, j'ai pensé pareil.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Pour Ben et Angie, mes parents, moi et toi. Elle ne te mine pas le moral ? Par rapport à son père, le sentiment de déception ?

-Le sentiment de décevoir, nous le connaissons tous d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu n'as jamais ressenti que tu décevais tes parents ?

-Si, il me fit un petit sourire, avant toi, oui, avant d'être avec toi, ma mère la dernière fois ça a été quand elle nous avait surpris à nous embrasser, tu te souviens ?

-Oh oui, elle était passé du sourire à une envie de meurtre, il échappa un rire nerveux.

-J'avais eu droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme dans ma chambre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un gamin, rit-il, enfin je n'avais pas ri à ce moment là.

-Je me doute bien, souriais-je.

-Je me souviendrai toujours de son « Ne la blesse pas, pas elle, une autre je n'en dirai rien mais pas Bella », je haussais les sourcils, ah oui je ne te l'avais jamais dit, « ne l'approche uniquement que si tu te sens capable de l'aimer réellement, sinon fuis-la, elle n'est pas comme celle que tu peux fréquenter », ça m'a marqué faut croire.

-Je vois ça, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait dit ça, tu me diras c'est le but des conversations privées.

-Je lui avais répondu que je savais que tu étais différente, que si j'étais plus présent c'était pour te voir le plus souvent possible et qu'à partir de là, je n'étais pas à jouer à un quelconque jeu, je me souviens de m'être vexé qu'elle ait pu le croire, il se fit silencieux.

-Amour ?

-J'avais besoin, reprit-il doucement, sans te connaître pourtant, de te sauver, d'être sauvé aussi d'une certaine façon et... je crois que c'est ce que nous faisons, nous nous sauvons mutuellement, pour moi il n'y a pas de moi qui fait plus ou inversement, avant ton arrivée, honnêtement, je me détestais mais vraiment Bella, c'est pour ça que de mon passé je n'en parle pas, les gens, ma famille comprise ont interprété comme « le mec qui se la raconte » ça n'a jamais été ça, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il le pense, j'ai espéré parfois qu'ils me haïssent même, pour pouvoir être encore plus con, j'ai été mauvais avec eux, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu leur mettre dans la tête parfois, un peu moins avec mes parents mais ça ne change rien, Rose sans s'en rendre compte elle m'a aidé à fuir la maison et à ce que je sois encore plus mauvais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne choisis pas le moment pour parler c'est bizarre, il me fit de la peine, tu as encore faim ?

-Non, soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux, je me servis de l'excuse de remettre mes couverts dans mon assiette pour prendre un minimum sur moi.

-Je vais payer et on va marcher un peu, j'approuvai, il embrassa ma tête et partit dans le restaurant.

Je cherchais où avait dévier la discussion et pourquoi mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière et c'était une chose que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps en réalité, j'étais entre l'envie de savoir et de lui dire d'arrêter. Il revint et prit ma main, nous allâmes en direction de la plage, nous passâmes entre les barrières et nous assîmes sur un grand rocher plat, je le laisserai reprendre quand il en aurait envie, je regardais derrière nous sur le ponton m'assurant que personne ne pourrait l'entendre s'il reprenait mais ce n'était que des gens qui passaient et la distance était correcte, je me remis droite regardant l'océan.

-Avec Rose en nous détestant l'un et l'autre, elle a creusé encore plus le fossé entre nous, ma famille comprise, à la question pourquoi on se détestaient, Rose a été il faut le reconnaître des plus détestable, sérieusement, je lui en voulais pour ça, arriver et prendre autant de place, sa haine envers les mecs qui lui prenaient par moment, je me souviens un soir, j'allais sortir elle était dans le salon avec tout le monde et avant que je parte elle a sorti un « c'est ça dégage nous sommes bien mieux sans toi », je le regardais plus que surprise, tu es loin d'imaginer comment c'était, le pire dans l'histoire c'est que quand je lui ai répondu « je t'emmerde » la personne qui en a le plus pris dans la tête c'est moi, à savoir qu'attention, parfois c'était moi qui lâchais des trucs dans le genre sans raison.

-Tu testais pour voir de quel côté ils seraient ? il approuva, comment... comment ça se fait qu'aujourd'hui vous semblez si soudés, sans histoires, je veux dire...

-Parce qu'avant c'était le cas, avant l'arrivée de Rose et Jasper, quand ils ne vivaient pas encore avec nous, nous nous entendions bien, puis il y a eu l'histoire avec James, puis mon frère, Jasper ensuite avec Ali', Rose qui n'hésitait pas à faire des réflexions de merde sur ce qu'est la vie en couple tout en me visant, mon frère qui buvait les paroles de Rose... Jasper je n'ai vraiment pas été correct avec lui, ni avec Ali', ça va me faire passer pour un petit gamin, mais c'était ma famille et du jour où ils ont débarqués quelque chose s'est brisé, ils entouraient tous Rose le temps qu'elle se remette et quand je voulais passer du temps avec Emmett la réponse était souvent la même « non, je n'ai pas le temps, une autre fois », Ali'... je me suis sentit trahi quand elle annoncé qu'elle était avec Jasper, ma jumelle et son premier secret même pour moi.

-Esmée et Carlisle ?

-Tout ça se remonte à un peu de deux ans, mon père a commencé à travailler un peu plus, ma mère aussi, je passais encore du temps seul avec ma mère, tant que nous ne parlions pas de ce qui se passait à la maison et que nous en étions loin ça allait mais ça ne durait pas, tous les trois nous avons fuit la maison, quand j'ai eu le permis, ils m'ont encore moins vu, il m'arrivait même de dormir dans ma voiture pour ne pas avoir à rentrer là où ils pensaient que j'étais affairé ailleurs.

-Mais tu étais jeune...

-Tu l'as bien fait toi aussi non ? Quand tu me l'as raconté...

-Tu savais de quoi je parlais, il approuva, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Même quand j'en ai parlé.

-C'était ton histoire que tu racontais pas la mienne, mes parents ont voulu me retirer ma voiture mais ils ont finalement laissé faire parce qu'avec Rose ça empirait, aucun de nous deux ne peut dire qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, elle le sait tout comme moi, j'ai senti qu'ils me lâchaient tous, j'ai trouvé des centres d'intérêt différent au fil des mois.

-Le sexe pour compenser.

-En partie, ça me tenait loin de chez moi.

-Mais... la première fois que nous nous sommes vu tu étais avec Emmett à courir, Ali' est venue me chercher et ils savaient tous ce qu'elle préparait.

-Parce que peu de temps avant ton arrivée, j'avais parlé de partir de la villa, définitivement, ça les a fait réagir mais c'était un moment partagé pour une dispute au bout d'un moment, ta venue, elle a changé beaucoup de choses.

-Le lycée ?

-Ce n'était pas comme tu le connais, je n'arrivais pas avec eux et quand ça arrivait je partais souvent de mon côté, la cafétéria j'y passais en coup de vent ou quand j'étais à table avec eux je n'avais rien à dire, que ce soit à eux ou à quiconque, j'attendais la fin des cours pour partir de Forks, je bossais mes cours alors ils ne pouvaient pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit de ce côté, à partir du moment où tu as étais là, comme je te l'ai dit j'ai fait en sorte d'être plus présent, les tensions bien que toujours présentes se sont apaisées, ils l'ont vu que tu me plaisais, que je restais pour toi, ils ont surtout senti, sans forcer quoi que ce soit, que si ça ne marchait pas avec toi, amie ou en couple, que je partirais.

-Tu l'aurais fait ? Partir...

-Oui, tout ce qui m'a retenu de le faire c'est toi, les sorties que nous avons pu faire tous ensemble, quand tu découvrais ce que c'était pour moi c'était pareil, d'une parce que tu étais là mais j'étais avec eux à nouveau, parfois ils ont été trop présents, trop à vouloir s'impliquer là où ça ne concernait que nous deux mais ils voulaient aider, toi comme moi, ça m'arrange bien qu'ils se soient calmés.

-Ils t'ont souvent pris la tête par rapport à moi ?

-Oui, sourit-il, ils m'ont soûlés plus d'une fois à me dire comment je devais faire, voire je que je devais dire... pour m'aider la plupart du temps et aussi parce qu'ils t'apprécient, aujourd'hui quand je les entends être genre impressionné que je sois capable de faire certaines choses bien avec toi dans nos sorties ça me fait rire et sourire, d'un autre je me dis que s'ils avaient cherchés à me connaître ils n'en seraient pas tant étonnés. Ce n'est pas pour rien quand Emmett t'a dit, bourré ou non, qu'il te serait toujours reconnaissant d'avoir réuni sa famille et que nous reconnaissons tous facilement, c'est de ça dont il s'agit, de nos relations qui s'effritaient au fil du temps, je peux comprendre que tu en sois sceptique mais peut-être qu'en sachant aujourd'hui un peu plus de choses sur mon, notre passé, tu seras plus à même de comprendre, parce qu'au final, tu m'as aussi permise de comprendre ma famille, j'ai critiqué Emmett dans sa relation avec Rose et qui ne voyait que par elle, Rose qui s'est imposée, Jasper à qui je n'ai pas arrêté de mettre la pression par rapport à Ali' et elle a qui j'ai reproché de vouloir garder des choses pour elle, mes parents et leur relation qui me dépassait, au final je suis passé par les mêmes étapes qu'eux, ça fait partie des choses que tant que tu ne les vis pas tu ne peux les comprendre.

-Tu n'as aucune rancœur envers eux ?

-Non, plus vraiment, parce que j'ai fini par comprendre, avec Rose, nous avons discutés longuement une fois, on a tout remis à plat et les petits pics qu'on peut s'envoyer aujourd'hui c'est par amusement non pas pour blesser, Jasper j'ai réglé mon souci avec lui et je me suis excusé, Ali' également, mes parents tu le vois comme moi, notre couple leur ressemble sur certains points et pour eux rien n'a été évident non plus.

-Emmett ?

-Lui, c'est... c'est le grand frère que j'ai redécouvert grâce à toi, qui m'a sincèrement soutenu et probablement le plus compris par son passé avec Rose, c'est lui qui a compris plus rapidement une partie de ton passé. Je l'ai retrouvé réellement quand Paul était à l'hôpital, un soir où il m'a rejoint alors que je venais de l'appeler, pour lui aussi c'est ce soir là où il a repris sa place de grand frère, j'avais besoin de lui et il est venu, c'est ce soir là que toutes les fois où il n'a pas pu ou voulu être avec moi que tout a été balayé et à chaque fois que je pense à tout ça, le point de départ à tout ce que je vis, il reste le même, c'est toujours toi, ne me demande pas pourquoi je sors tout ça ce soir, comme ça, je me souviens que tu t'es toujours demandé qui j'avais pu être, j'aurai pu résumer en une seule phrase mais je te dois les détails, les rancœurs du passé que je t'ai raconté ce soir ne les prends pas en compte Bella quand tu les verras, nous ne sommes plus ces personnes, tout comme tu n'es plus Isabella. Quand à la phrase qui résumerait et que tu dois retenir c'est que tu as fait en sorte que je ne me déteste plus, j'aime le mec que je suis en train de devenir, que tu as fait ressortir, un mec capable de donner sa caisse, sourit-il touché, je riais en pleurant, il passa son bras sur mes épaules me prenant contre lui, embrassant ma tête, ne pleure pas mon ange, nous avons une nouvelle voiture, je me remis à rire et pleurer.

-T'es con, pleurai-je.

-Je m'en rends compte, il me garda contre lui, il était temps que tu saches qui j'étais, j'acquiesçai en essuyant mes joues, il embrassa ma tête laissant sa bouche contre.

Je lui avais soufflé mon merci, je récoltais un autre bisou sur la tête, nous avions fini par marcher un peu sur la plage avant de rentrer, je me repassais en boucle ce qu'il avait pu me dire et je pense que ça ne sera pas la seule fois que je le ferai.

Nous rentrâmes à la villa et tout me sembla différent, j'arrivais à imaginer certaines scènes où une ambiance qui avait pu exister et ça me parut étrange de les voir tous nous sourire en nous voyant rentrer, oui en particulier Rose faire un grand sourire et demander à Edward si ça avait été bon voulant essayer, il caressa ma main discrètement derrière le canapé, oui ne pas prendre en compte, c'est le passé...

-Bella... Bella, tu m'entends petite brune ? me sourit Rose.

-Non excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je te demandais ce que tu avais pris à manger, si c'était bon je prendrai comme toi.

-Euh... je regardais Edward, qu'est-ce que j'ai pris déjà ? Edward répondit à Rose, voilà, dis-je, j'ai mangé ça.

-J'éviterai peut-être, rit-elle, ça ne semble pas t'avoir marqué plus que ça, Edward appuya davantage ses caresses sur ma main avec son pouce.

-Non, non, c'était bon, la vue est joli aussi.

-Vous voulez peut-être allez vous coucher ? demanda-t-elle, je papote, je papote mais...

-Non c'est bon, dis-je, chéri ?

-On s'assoit ? j'acquiesçai en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Edward.

-Rien, répondit Esmée, c'est sympa.

-Maman ne nous a même pas filé de migraine, dit fièrement Emmett.

-Bella n'était pas là, railla Jasper, c'est normal.

-Vous en faites pas les enfants, dit Carlisle, j'ai l'aspirine mais ne vous sentez pas obligées, nous dit-il, là où ils rirent je souriais.

-Petite sœur, rit Emmett, tu réfléchis à la migraine que tu vas nous coller ?

-Non, dit Rose elle est sage ce soir, laisse la tranquille ou... ou, mon Dieu je n'ai pas de réplique ? Rien de cinglant.

-Tu devrais voir un médecin, dit Ali faussement inquiète.

-Parfait j'en suis un ! dit joyeusement Carlisle, j'échappais un léger rire.

-Papa, commença Emmett sans sourire, non, ça c'est non, tu ne peux prétendre vouloir jouer au docteur avec ma Rose, nous rîmes nerveusement, coupez mon crâne, versez de l'acide et refermez, la sale image que j'ai, il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu as l'esprit bien trop déplacé, soupira Carlisle.

-Tout ceux qui ont ri pourtant l'ont également, ils auraient dû en être choqués mais non.

Je continuais à écouter d'une oreille, j'avais tourné ma tête pour regarder Edward qui riait tout en jouant doucement avec ma main. C'était comme découvrir celui que vous aimez, les questions que vous avez pu vous poser, trouvent des réponses, ne vous reste qu'à imaginer, visualiser, ressentir, que vous le souhaitiez ou non, ce sont des sentiments qui vous dépasse, davantage quand cette même personne a pu se haïr, vous vous demandez comment elle a pu en arriver là. En quelques secondes une multitude de choses vous passe en tête, ce qui m'affectait était qu'il ait pu être mal un jour au point de se détester et vouloir fuir. Il bougea un peu, s'allongeant à moitié, me faisant venir contre lui, le canapé où nous étions étant libre, je fermais les yeux, nous aurions pu monter mais j'avais besoin de les entendre parler et rire ensemble, Edward jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever ma tête, posant mon menton sur son torse, il me regarda, un peu inquiet.

-Ta phrase, soufflai-je, celle pour résumer, il acquiesça, je te la renvoie, elle fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens, il me fit un sourire touché et ne t'en fais pas amour, on a aussi une Shelby, il échappa un rire nerveux, je pouffais bêtement. Je pris sa main, reposais ma tête tout en remettant sa main sur mes cheveux, refermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir. Je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tard dans notre lit me remettant contre lui.

**Pov Edward**

Nous attendions que Bella et Angie rentrent de leur sorties, nous étions tous là à réorganiser le salon pour que tout le monde soit à son aise.

-Bella propose la soirée mais c'est nous qui nous prenons la tête pour déplacer le canapé, dit Emmett, je tenais à le préciser, nous rîmes tous, tu parles d'une organisatrice de soirée, Paul tu vas tenir avec autant d'enfants autour de toi ?

-Tant que vous m'écoutez ça se passera bien, dit-il froidement, ils le regardèrent tous légèrement en panique, c'est clair pour vous tous ? ils approuvèrent, tu as ta réponse Emmett, Eddy viens m'aider, nous partîmes dans la cuisine, vous, dit-il aux autres, finissez le salon et correctement, il ferma la porte de la cuisine, je me retenais de rire, ils sont facilement impressionnable tu as vu ça ? je riais le plus bas possible.

-Tu sais que c'est censé être une bonne soirée ?

-Je les mets en condition pour les films, je raconterai deux, trois, conneries selon les films choisis.

-Esprits et zombies normalement.

-Esprits ça sera facile d'inventer de la merde, zombies... je peux pousser des cris de temps en temps dans un moment de silence et de stress, aller fumer et claquer la porte en rentrant.

-Faudra que tu trouves autre chose, Bella a dit qu'elle te lâcherait pas, ni moi, pour ne pas justement que nous fassions des conneries.

-Pour la peine elle le paiera autrement, allons voir où en est leur bordel, j'ai fait le mec responsable, bières sans alcool.

-Impressionnant.

-La ferme, je riais quand nous sortîmes, Bella et Angie arrivèrent au même moment, tiens elles sont arrivées, Angie, tes films c'est quoi ?

-Y a un paranormal activity et...

-Mouais, quoi d'autre ?

-28 jours plus tard.

-Et ils te font peur ses films ?

-Pas à moi, elle désigna Bella qui faisait la gueule, j'embrassais sa joue en souriant, ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Bella, l'appela Emmett, viens vérifier tout ça, elle partit le rejoindre.

-Les films japonais ce sont les mieux si tu veux flipper, Shutter, the grudge, the ring, y en a d'autres. Angie le regarda perplexe.

-Elle ne va pas survivre, sur des films américains, elle ne tient pas, du japonais, elle ne va pas dormir pendant une semaine, Eddy dis-lui.

-Tu mets un film américain et ensuite un film japonais.

-Ouais voilà, dit Paul, faisons comme ça, je les ai ici les dvd tu te doutes bien, on le dit à Bella ou nous faisons les enfoirés ? nous rîmes tous les trois, on fait les enfoirés, mets paranormal activity en premier, elle acquiesça, nous partîmes dans le salon, petite chose déjà installée ? railla-t-il, elle était livide je dirai, il ricana, bon ça me semble correct tout ça, j'ai besoin de main pour tout ramener, Eddy, sourit-il, va t'installer, essaie de la maintenir avec nous.

-Mon ange ça va aller, dis-je une fois installé, elle acquiesça en fixant la télé, oh merde pensai-je, faut que ce soit the Grudge le suivant, je regardais Angie et lui indiquait la télé puis Bella, je lui mimais le titre du film, elle éclata de rire.

-Mais non Belly ne me regarde pas comme ça, regarde la télé, on sait jamais si quelque chose en sort pendant notre soirée, je me gardais de rire, je vais aider !

Une fois que tout fut ramené et que nous fûmes tous installés confortablement, Paul éteignit la lumière.

-Mais non ! cria Bella tout en m'écrasant la main, laisse la lumière.

-Tu es entourée de 11 personnes tu risques quoi ? Combien de chance que ça tombe sur toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui tomberait sur moi ?

-Bein, tu sais bien...

-Quoi ?

-Regardez un film sur les esprits c'est mal... Angie lance le film !

-Et allons-y les enfants.

-Tu as voulu dire quoi ? lui demanda Bella. Je ne devrais pas mais ça m'amusait.

-Chutt, fit Ben en regardant l'écran, laisse pas tes pieds au sol, elle les remonta davantage bloquant bien la couverture.

-Paul, chuchota Bella, elle se reprit un « chut » collectif, Paul lui tourna la tête vers la télé, elle ne bougea plus, enfonçant juste son dos dans le canapé et serrant ma main, l'autre sur l'avant-bras de Paul. Si quelqu'un m'aime, qu'il arrête la télé, souffla-t-elle.

-Désolé, dit Rose, nous avons perdu la télécommande, nous sommes tous avec toi et Ali' flippe ainsi que les bébés.

-Mais... arrêtez avec vos « chut » y a que moi qui ai des « chut », Emmett lança à Paul le ruban adhésif, vous êtes méchants, souffla-t-elle, oui là elle m'a fait de la peine, amour... me supplia-t-elle.

-Je te serre la main quand ça fera peur.

-Bella, dit Embry, plus simple, dès que c'est la nuit tu as le droit de vraiment paniquer, non pas que la journée se soit simple... tu n'es pas toute seule.

-Silence ou je remettrai depuis la début à la fin, dit Emmett, double ration, bon pause, râla-t-il, le blond tu fous quoi avec ta bouteille de bière ? À souffler dedans par intermittence ?

-Je fais le hibou. Nous le regardâmes tous, Paul en ralluma la lumière, quoi ? J'aime bien, ça me détend et ça fait une ambiance, il recommença à souffler dans sa bouteille, vous voyez, ça ressemble à un hibou.

-Parce que tu as déjà fini ta bière ? demanda Paul, je vais ignorer le truc du hibou parce que je ne saurai quoi dire.

-Elles sont sans alcool.

-Il aime pas les films sur les esprits, dit Rose, Ali' non plus, moi non plus en fait, on ne voit pas précisément ce que sait.

-C'est un esprit quoi, railla Paul, Jasper, pose ta bouteille et ne la touche plus, plus aucun commentaires sinon on y est encore demain matin, Angie remets au début, Bella je tiens à mon bras alors essaie de te décrisper, il éteignit la lumière et ce fut reparti.

Pour résumer cette soirée... je ne saurai la qualifier en fait, bien trop compliqué. Par contre Bella et moi ne dormîmes pas, je dus jouer au jeu de Bella qui commence par « y a un monstre/esprit sous... » parfois sur ou même dans notre lit selon Bella, les ombres, le moindre bruit, je pense que je vais en chier un moment, je crois que c'est surtout mérité, être un enfoiré avec sa copine ça se paye très cher. Rose et Emmett qui dormirent sur un matelas dans notre chambre le payèrent aussi, tout le monde en fait, des cris dans la nuit ça ne passe pas inaperçu surtout quand c'est relayé par des personnes traumatisées. Jasper crie bien aussi. Je ne craignais qu'une personne, Charlie, demain matin, il pourrait m'en vouloir. Demain je ferai regarder des dessins animés à Bella avant d'aller nous coucher. Paul lui s'en sortait le mieux, il était sorti, les bébés dans sa chambre finirent par descendre et venir avec nous, oui je le paye cher. Je n'ai pas attendu le lendemain pour mettre des dessins animés, j'ai commencé vers 3h du matin, je n'avais pas le choix, demain avec juste Bella dans notre chambre, ça sera certainement pire.

* * *

Je vous dit à bientôt et prenez soin de vous :)


	41. Chapter 41 saison 2

**Galswinthe encore et toujours merci ^^ **

**FMH : m'ci;) **

**Réponses aux sans comptes **

**Lydie **; Si tu n'as pas été déçue par le moment confession de Edward j'en suis plus que satisfaite ^^ les films d'horreurs j'en regarde, j'aime avoir peur mais faut que je sois conditionnée pour en voir lool. Je l'aime bien ce film « never back down 2 » j'aime quand ça cogne si en plus Meraz est dedans moi ça me va parfaitement. J'espère que ton réveil n'a pas été trop difficile et que la caféïne par intraveineuse à fonctionné ? Merci pour ta review et à bientôt, je te renvoi tes bisous ^^

**Uukate **; J'aime que tu ris seule mdrr j'aime à me dire que j'ai pu te détendre en rentrant de ton travail avec mon chapitre, merci pour tout tes compliments qui ne peuvent que m'encourager pour la suite, si tu lis cette réponse, c'est que tu as eut un nouveau mail, j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir;)) continuer à l'infini...nous en reparlerons ^^ bisous et merci beaucoup.

**Ilonka ** C'est sûr que mentir ne sert à rien ^^ pour le passé de Edward et Les Cullen, il était bien de savoir ce qu'avait pu être leur vies avant, un apperçu du moins, merci pour ta review:)

**Beatrice ** Je crois que Emmett est bel et bien tramatisé lool il a fait repérer Bella en même temps, il a du regretter être rentré à la villa. Je tenais à faire un peu mieux comprendre la situation de la famille Cullen, ça permet de mieux comprendre ^^ Je peux te confirmer que Angie et Bella ont bien une planque dans le lycée XD il y aura d autres passages récréation avec la Stanley;) les cheveux c'est un peu facile je le reconnais, elle ferait mieux de se raser le crâne... Pour Angie et son père, il faudra attendre un peu pour voir si oui ou non ça s'arrangera. Charlie envers Sue...on en fait pas des comme ça XD le prof de Bella, elle est certainement juste mauvaise dans cette matière, être parano c'est un peu de famille. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Syrine **Au pire si tu finis en enfer, Angie étant Lucifer ça devrait le faire XD La relation Angie et son père, il faudra patienter un peu mais tu auras toutes les réponses, il fallait bien qu'elle lui parle après est-ce qu'elle y a mit les formes c'est une bonne question. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt, prends soin de toi et des bisous.

**MarieG ** Bella qui s'impose ou plutôt que Paul impose c'était...c'était Paul qui impose Bella lool, Bella ne pouvait pas ne pas faire de boulettes... Range tes gros yeux, tout le monde a ce genre d'équipements dans son casier, même un double fond, si, si je t'assures. Bella avec une arme et en situation de stress elle fait toujours de la m*rde XD, ne plaint pas Emmett, elle n'était plus en possession de ses moyens, Emmett n'avait qu'à rentrer rapidement dans la villa. Pour Angela, son père je peux comprendre en fait qu'il le prenne mal, elle s'est trop enfoncée dans les mensonges et en a trop rajoutées ou jouée (en faisant la nonne par exemple) après il faudra voir comment ça se passera pour elle et Ben. Edward et son passé, il fallait aussi que Edward ne soit pas vu comme l'unique « sauveur » dans ma fic, ils se sauvent tous les uns les autres d'une manière ou d'une autre. La soirée film d'horreur mdrr c'était un coup bas, surtout dans leur choix de films, encore heureux que Edward le paye, il devrait savoir depuis le temps que ça lui retombe forcément dessus ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que tu en sois toujours amoureuse lool, à bientôt et des bisous.

**Colleen **Ô toi la traumatisée de la review... Bella ne doit avoir que ça dans sa garde robe, des gilets et des jeans XD, tu vas la revoir ta Stanley, bientôt la fin de ma fic mais j'aurai toujours de la place pour la caser quelques part;) je suis plus à l'aise avec les mecs en soirées bien que ça me traumatise régulièrement mais au final je rigole plus, je fais de jolies boulettes aussi mais là n'est point le sujet...Jake niveau connard même si on ne le voit pas plus que ça il a un bon niveau mais comme il fait tout autant de boulettes c'est de 50/50 mais vrai ça te dégoute toujours en y repensant -' N'essaie pas de chercher à comprendre le cerveau de Bella, ça serait bien trop compliqué et trop long, sans avoir de réponses au final. J'aurai adoré aussi avoir un casier avec de si beaux trèsors, remercions le fait qu'ils vivent dans une bourgade, ailleurs elles ne pourraient pas ramener autant de jolies choses, c'est un peu risqué de le réaliser le coup de mitrailler Stanley o_O elles seraient capable de viser juste, va expliquer ensuite le pourquoi du comment, c'est Charlie qui en serait content. Avec eux c'est un peu Halloween tout les jours donc rien n'est impossible. Le Tee-pex c'est très pénible à retirer, la Stanley elle aurait pu le sentir, que ce soit l'odeur ou que quelque chose la touchait, ah mais non, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit stupide au maximum lool, elle manque cruellement de preuves ce qui là encore nous arrange bien, Bella je l'aime bien en « je me fous de ta gueule avec le sourire », elle fait ça bien XD Angela oui elle aurait pu attendre, attendre d'être à l'université même et ensuite se prendre un appart avec Ben, là pour moi elle n'a pas choisit le meilleur des moments, tout va être compliqué maintenant. Oh toi aussi tu as eus envie du câlin à Edward ? J'avais déjà mit dans quelques passages les tensions qui avaient pu exister, je me dis qu'un jour, en bonus, ça serait bien de faire un OS sur leur passé, un pov Bella et Edward, que ce soit plus précis, ça te dirait ? Les Paranormal Activity...que dire d'eux ? Que je n'irai jamais les voir au cinéma ? Je pourrais pas mettre pause ou partir pisser avant de me faire dessus lool, évitons les drames en public, ah dormir seule après, c'est moche, je me rassure avec mes chats en me disant qu'ils le sentiront si il y a une présence, la dernière fois j'ai eut une crise de panique, dans le noir ils se sont mit à courir, après mon arrêt cardiaque ce n'était qu'un moustique, ce fut l'instant, je te raconte ma vie et mes moments de solitude...laisse Edward morfler, il en était le premier à le vouloir lool. Merci mille fois pour ta review et comme je te l'ai dit avec la reprise tu auras plus de temps ^^ des bisous toi psycho Colleen !

**Laura  **Merci beaucoup ^^ voilà la suite !

**J'espère que la reprise a été bonne pour tout le monde:)**

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 39**

**Pov Bella**

«_ Isabella,_

_J'aurai voulu te prévenir mais je n'ai pu le faire, je n'ai su qu'elle était venue qu'à son retour, par le biais d'une amie que nous avions sur Jacksonville. J'aurai bien appelé directement chez ton père pour avoir de tes nouvelles mais je ne me suis pas senti en droit de le faire, t'écrire m'a semblé plus correct et tu resteras libre de la lire._

_J'espère cependant que tu le feras, si Renée est venue te voir tu en ignores certainement la raison et je te dois bien d'y répondre. Peu de temps après ta venue sur Phœnix et l'ancienne maison, nous nous sommes séparés, en réalité après ton départ, au fil du temps, j'avais pris la décision de partir, j'ai attendu de pouvoir avoir de quoi me retourner. Le divorce a déjà été prononcé en réalité, officiellement depuis un mois. Je crois qu'en venant à Forks elle a dû penser qu'elle pourrait reprendre sa place, enfin, les différents propos qu'elle m'a tenu me mène à cette conclusion. Venir sur Forks et voir comment ça se passe. Le fait qu'elle soit revenue sur Jacksonville montre que ça n'a pas marché et j'en suis soulagé pour toi, pour ton père._

_Dans le colis que tu auras reçu avec cette lettre tu y trouveras des bijoux appartenant à tes grands-parents et qui, je sais, te reviennent ainsi que des photos que j'ai retrouvé, Renée avait également pu obtenir une copie du testament._

_Tu te diras certainement et à raison que je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner pourtant je te dirais de ne pas la laisser rentrer à nouveau dans ta vie, rien ne sera sincère._

_Je te souhaite d'avoir trouver à Forks ce que tu cherchais, ainsi que des personnes qui sauront t'aider, réellement, pas comme j'ai pu le faire à moitié, qui le feront entièrement, si ce n'est pas le cas, ça finira par arriver, ne te blâme pas, tu n'auras jamais rien mérité._

_Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes quoi que ce soit, ma lâcheté ou mon manque d'action, je ne fais rien dans un but intéressé._

_Pour ma part je suis reparti sur Vancouver, ma ville d'origine._

_Je ne te demande pas de retour quelconque, simplement si tu as besoin, un jour, je te laisse mes coordonnées._

_Prends soin de toi Isabella._

_ Phil._ »

J'avais dû la relire deux voir trois fois, j'étais dans ma chambre chez mon père, Edward, mon père et Paul étaient en bas, j'étais venue déposer mes affaires et avais trouvé ce colis sur mon bureau, au timbre de la poste il provenait de Vancouver comme il l'indiquait dans sa lettre, je pris le colis, la lettre et descendis les rejoindre, tout en relisant encore une fois en arrivant dans le salon.

-Papa il est arrivé quand le colis ?

-Aujourd'hui poupée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Phil, dis-je en montrant la lettre, j'eus trois hommes dont le cœur dut avoir un raté, non, non, ça va, j'allais les rejoindre à table, posant la lettre, vous pouvez la lire, je vous attends pour la suite, ils me regardèrent tous les trois, je leur désignais le colis, je leur avançais la lettre, croisant mes bras sur le colis, mon menton sur mon poignet pour patienter.

Les réactions je le savais ne seraient pas toutes emplies de gratitude et aux vues de leurs visages penchés sur la lettre et leurs poings fermés que je percevais comme ils étaient debout ne me firent pas me convaincre du contraire. Mon père termina en premier, il me regarda puis le colis.

-Tu en penses quoi poupée ? je haussais les épaules.

-Je trouve bien qu'il soit parti, s'il l'a vraiment fait, après je ne sais pas.

-Il lui a juste fallu plus de deux ans et demi pour réagir, dit froidement Edward, on ne va pas non plus le féliciter ou le remercier, parce que encore une fois, son temps de réaction c'est de la merde, ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est venue, Paul parut de son avis, ça reste un con pour moi.

-Peut-être, dis-je, il aurait pu ne rien faire aussi.

-Il n'a rien fait, me dit Edward.

-Il a été là, pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité mais il a été là tout de même.

-Dans le colis il y a quoi ? demanda Paul pour ne pas que ça s'envenime.

-Je n'ai pas regardé, j'ouvris le colis m'aidant du couteau sur la table, ils se rassirent ne cherchant pas à voir, ils firent de la place poussant les assiettes et autre, je l'ouvris sortant des papiers, au moins, dis-je, le doute n'est plus permis, je posais le papier de leur divorce, mon père le prit en main.

Je les laissais se le passer et regarder, Paul était à relire la lettre, je remis mon nez dans le colis regardant les autres papiers, photocopie du testament, je le posais également.

-Tu ne veux pas le lire ? me demanda Paul.

-Non, mais faites-le, j'en connais déjà une bonne partie, s'il y a un mot de mes grands-parents je ne veux pas le lire et ne rien entendre à ce sujet.

-Il n'y a pas de mot, me répondit mon père, tu ne l'auras qu'à ta majorité de la main du notaire, il le regarda rapidement, je ne sais par quel moyen elle a pu l'obtenir, il le passa à Edward.

-En fait je ne veux rien savoir de ça, dis-je en désignant le testament. Edward le plia, posant un verre dessus, je sortis quelques vieilles photos de mes grands-parents et des bijoux de ma grand-mère dans une pochette à bijou en tissus, je sentis deux bagues mais surtout je reconnaissais une chose, un bijou bien particulier qui appartenait à ma grand-mère.

-Bella... m'appela doucement Edward.

-Ce sont des bagues, dis-je en les touchant, le collier de ma grand-mère aussi, je le sortis, son médaillon, semblable au mien, la différence du sien c'était que l'on pouvait y mettre deux petites photos, la chaîne était cassée, je le posais dans la paume de ma main. Je vais monter tout ça, soufflai-je, le testament non, ni le papier de leur divorce.

Je montais dans ma chambre avec sa lettre, la pochette avec les bagues que je ne regardais qu'en haut assise à mon bureau, il me semble que l'une était celle de fiançailles de ma grand-mère qui au fil des années ne lui allait plus, dans mes souvenirs elle était devenue trop petite et elle devait la faire agrandir. Je la bougeais sous la lampe pour la regarder briller.

-Elle est belle, dit doucement Edward, il embrassa mon cou prenant ma main, il regarda l'autre, tu vas les mettre ?

-Non, celle que j'ai c'est celle de ses fiançailles, l'autre je ne sais pas.

-Et le collier ?

-Non plus, ce n'est pas le mien, mais le sien, je le ferai réparer, tu sais elle ne m'a jamais laissé regarder les photos qu'ils pouvaient y avoir à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas ? je lui tendis, tu veux que je regarde pour toi ? j'approuvais.

-C'est Renée qui les avait, elle aurait pu retirer les photos ou même mettre une des siennes, va savoir, alors je ne veux pas être déçue, tu me diras si je peux les regarder.

-Il faut que tu me dises comment l'ouvrir, je le fis, je fixais son visage pour voir sa réaction, peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien, il eut un sourire qui disparu rapidement.

-Amour, chuchotai-je, il me posa le pendentif dans la main, je n'osais même pas regarder, il y a quoi ? Mon papy ?

-Non mon ange.

-Pas de photos ?

-Il y en a deux.

-Renée ? il me prit le pendentif le mettant devant mes yeux, j'eus un mouvement de recul, je lui repris des mains le rapprochant de mes yeux, je le refermais rapidement le mettant dans un tiroir, je me levais, on... on va manger ? il approuva, nous descendîmes rejoindre mon père et Paul. Les papiers n'étaient plus là, vous les avez jetés ?

-Tu veux que nous les jetions ? demanda mon père.

-Les brûler, les jeter ensuite...

-Peut-être que Phil a de bonnes raisons de te l'envoyer, dit Paul, sans prendre sa défense ou quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais déjà de quoi il va en retourner principalement, j'attendrai que ce soit le notaire, j'attendrai, je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec ça, j'aurai tout le temps de le faire dans quelques mois, elle est venue, elle est parti, Phil est parti, si vous voulez le lire, lisez-le, moi non.

Mon père le prit et le déchira, j'en fus soulagée, il demanda le briquet de Paul et sortit à l'arrière de la maison, je remis les couverts et les assiettes en place, je partis dans la cuisine pour ramener le repas, mon père me le prit, nous nous installâmes ensuite.

-Elle est où Hikuma ? demandai-je.

-À l'étage, me répondit mon père, elle dort dans son panier, je lui fis un petit sourire, elle n'a pas arrêté de courir et je l'ai emmené dans le centre d'éducation pour chien, elle apprend vite, nous lui sourîmes tous les trois, puis nous mangeâmes dans le silence, rebondir fut un peu compliqué.

-Vous partez la semaine prochaine ? nous demanda Paul, comme vous avez une semaine de vacances.

-Peut-être un peu, répondit Edward, mais nous ne suivons pas ceux du lycée qui partent se soûler entre autres choses.

-On va s'en passer, dis-je.

-C'est le genre de vacances où tu dois être célibataire, dit Paul, vous auriez pu y aller même sans boire.

-Ouais mais non, avec Bella on se dit que ça sera plus un truc à embrouilles qu'autre chose, gérer les autres ça va plus nous pourrir les vacances que de nous amuser.

-Tes frères et sœurs y vont ? demanda mon père.

-Oui ils partent, Ben et Angie aussi il me semble.

-Son père la laisse y aller ?

-Parce que c'est organisé avec le lycée Charlie, t'es soulagé que nous n'y allons pas ? sourit-il.

-Pour les raisons que tu as donné oui, ils partent où ?

-Mexique, répondis-je, Puerto Vallarta, ils reviendront tout bronzés.

-Avec peut-être des pertes de mémoires, dit Paul, nous rîmes tous les quatre, ils reviendront avec tout un tas de dossiers les uns sur les autres, la Stanley y va ?

-Ils vont la pister, dit Edward.

-Ils ne sont pas déçus que vous n'y allez pas ? demanda mon père.

-Non, répondis-je, pas plus que ça, ils savaient d'avance que nous ne viendrions pas, juste ceux de notre lycée ça aurait pu être oui mais là... faire les associables encore une fois, nous ira très bien.

-C'est fou le nombre de nouvelles personnes que vous rencontrez, railla Paul, nous lui fîmes un doigt, mon père lui se moquait.

-Quand tu vois déjà ce qui nous entoure, répondit Edward, nous ne voulons plus prendre de risque, je ricanais.

-Je le répéterais et le déformerais.

-Ils le savent déjà, riais-je, et que ce soit toi qui dise ça je trouve ça encore plus drôle, tous ceux que nous connaissons ne cherche pas à connaître d'autres personnes non plus, tout ça pour dire que ta moquerie elle est nase, mais qui c'est la prochaine tu arriveras peut-être.

-Je serai toi, dit mon père à Paul, je ne rajouterai plus rien, Paul me regarda fixement cherchant quelque chose à dire.

-Chut Paul, ça va aller, encaisse, raillai-je.

-Tu réessaieras demain, rit Edward.

-Oh toi le lèche cul on ne t'a rien demandé, il est vexé, nous, nous riions bien.

Le reste de la soirée passa, j'étais à jouer à « il ne s'est rien passé », parfois ça marche, je ne voulais pas me pourrir mes journées avec, ce n'était qu'une lettre, qu'une réponse au retour de Renée, rien de plus.

-Mon ange, souffla-t-il, je sais que tu ne dors pas, j'arrive à voir que tu fixes le plafond.

-Je n'y arrive pas, chuchotai-je, nous nous tournâmes nous mettant l'un en face de l'autre.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Tout ce que j'ai pu recevoir de Phil aujourd'hui, en dehors du testament, tu en dis quoi ?

-Pour moi, Phil aura toujours tort même quand il fera des choses bien, tout comme je ne peux pas m'entendre avec Frank... Pour Phil, comme je t'ai dit il a toujours un train de retard, voire plus, il « intervient » une fois que c'est passé, c'est trop facile et là il le fait par courrier, il n'affronte rien. Peut-être que c'est simplement un mec qui n'a pas de couilles et désolé si tu n'aimes pas ce que je dis mais c'est ce que je pense, si tu veux lui répondre, l'appeler, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire ce que tu as à faire, je te dis juste de faire attention, rien de plus.

-Je ne sais pas si je lui répondrais, pas tout de suite je pense, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il divorce avec Renée, encore moins qu'il m'écrive et me renvoie des bijoux de ma grand-mère. Tu ne l'aimes pas je l'ai bien compris mais je n'ai pas de haine envers lui, il était dans une situation pourrie et il l'aimait, ça ne justifie, ni excuses tout mais à part connaître ce genre de situation on ne peut pas les comprendre, je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer.

-Je ne le prends pas mal.

-Phil ne m'a pas menti, il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises de partir, il m'a mis le téléphone dans la main et à chaque fois, j'ai refusé, Frank c'est différent.

-Trop de mensonges ?

-Oui et de manipulation, pour lui je peux ressentir de la haine, pas pour Phil, celui qui n'a rien assumé dans l'histoire c'est Frank, Phil c'est vrai arrivait toujours une fois que... mais il n'a pas fui, devant Renée, oui, pas devant moi, tu aurais préféré qu'il appelle mon père, je préférais qu'il aide à sa façon, celle qui ne te conviendra jamais, je lui souhaite simplement d'être bien où qu'il soit, pour Renée, elle rebondira encore, je n'ai pas de peine pour elle ou quoi que ce soit, je ne jubile pas non plus.

-Tant que ça ne te touche pas c'est le principal, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Au sujet des bijoux, comment elle a fait pour les obtenir ?

-Aucune idée, ça me fait penser à la salle d'interrogatoire avec Paul, tu te souviens, quand elle avait suggéré que si Frank était malin il revendrait des choses, elle a eu ce petit sourire stupide.

-Oui mais la bague de fiançailles et le collier ils étaient chez tes grands-parents non ?

-Peu de temps avant que je les perde, ils parlaient de la bague et ma grand-mère portait tout le temps son collier, ça veut dire qu'elle a dû y retourner.

-Ou qu'elle s'est déplacée à l'hôpital, je restais dans mes pensées quelques secondes, ça manquait de logique.

-Il faut que j'appelle Frank, il alluma la lampe de chevet, je me frottais les yeux, il était à peine minuit, il ne lui aurait pas donné, dis-je, nous nous levâmes partant dans le salon, la ligne avait été remise. Frank, dis-je en l'entendant, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non, du tout, ton père m'a dit pour Renée.

-C'est à son sujet que je t'appelle, enfin j'ai une question, à l'hôpital elle n'est jamais venue ?

-Non.

-Alors comment Phil a pu me renvoyer la bague de fiançailles de mamie et son collier, tu sais le cœur, il y eut un blanc, Frank ? Est-ce que tu as des choses qui ont disparus à la maison, des bijoux, livres, quelque chose d'autre ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'hôpital, aucun infirmier ou médecin m'a dit qu'elle était venue, de leur maison rien n'a disparu, tous les bijoux sont dans un coffre, les livres ou autre rien n'a bougé, il ne t'a renvoyé que ça ?

-Une autre bague également, fine en argent avec une petite pierre bleu, que je ne connaissais pas, il a divorcé Frank, c'est officiel, il y eut encore un blanc, Frank... je l'entendis soupirer, quoi ?

-Je la pensais perdue cette bague, est-ce que tu as regardé à l'intérieur ?

-À l'intérieur de quoi ?

-De l'anneau Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle était pour toi, souffla-t-il, le jour de l'accident, ils avaient profité de leur sortie pour aller la chercher, ton grand-père avait fait élargir la bague de Elena, je... j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait été perdue dans l'accident, Isaac aussi, la... la seule raison pour laquelle Renée les ait eu en sa possession c'est qu'elle s'est déplacée lors du... pour Elena et elle a dû pouvoir récupérer des objets.

-Le collier est cassé, chuchotai-je, c'est dans l'accident c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être Bella, tu peux raccrocher si tu veux et me rappeler plus tard.

-Son alliance, leur alliance à tous les deux.

-Ils les ont, je pris une inspiration.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Si, je veux savoir.

-Parce que je les ai vu Bella, à leur mains, je regardais le mur, serrant ma mâchoire, je leur ai remis à chacun d'eux, alors je peux te confirmer qu'ils les ont, la personne qui c'était occupée de Elena, m'avait dit que ça avait pu se perdre avec l'accident, que ça arrivait parfois. Je vérifierai que rien ne manque.

-Tu me diras... faut que je raccroche Frank.

-Je le sais, bonsoir Bella.

-Bonsoir, je raccrochais restant devant le téléphone, je sursautais en sentant une main dans la mienne.

-Bébé... il tourna mon visage le mettant face au sien, bébé.

-Elle se serait déplacée lors du décès de ma mamie, l'autre bague... je baissais la tête, la chaîne s'est cassée dans l'accident... elle est venue à l'hôpital pour récupérer des bijoux, elle n'a pas été voir mon papy, n'a pas participé à l'enterrement, elle a juste récupéré des bijoux en les faisant penser perdu par la suite.

-L'autre bague ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Un cadeau, pour moi, il dit qu'il doit y avoir une inscription à l'intérieur.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Non, toi oui ? il acquiesça.

-Je n'ai pas osé relever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ? il détourna brièvement son regard, dis-moi...

-« Amor omnia vincit », je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de la traduction, je secouai la tête négativement, tu veux aller te recoucher ?

-Je vais juste me prendre un truc contre le mal de crâne.

Nous montâmes dans la salle de bains, je pris une double ration de Doliprane, ça me ferait dormir au moins, la semaine prochaine je verrai Yoda, je tenterai de le gérer jusque là. En retournant dans la chambre je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller regarder à nouveau la bague, Edward était redescendu prendre une bouteille d'eau, mon grand-père et son latin, ça ne devrait pas m'en étonner plus que ça, je vis l'inscription, je regardais la bague à nouveau ne l'essayant pas pour autant, je ne savais pas si je serai capable de la porter un jour, sachant que j'avais entre les mains leur dernier cadeau, matériellement parlant. Edward était à nouveau dans la chambre, sur le lit.

-Elle aurait pu les revendre, lui dis-je.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre mon ange, je la rangeais allant le rejoindre, il remit la couette sur nous, me mettant contre son torse.

-Demain j'aurai mis ça dans un coin de ma tête et ça ira.

**Pov Emmett**

Nous étions tous sur notre parking préféré, nous innovions et étions assis sur les bancs en pierre froid, c'était pour changer mais surtout pour s'éloigner de la vision de Bella et Edward qui s'attrapent la bouche à tour de rôle, ils sont au taquet ce matin.

-Les bébés, dis-je, ne regardez pas hein.

-Non, dit Embry.

-Ne prends pas ton petit air outré, raillais-je, Quil, c'est quand que tu arrêtes de nous cacher Claire ?

-Je ne la cache pas, nous le regardâmes tous dubitatifs, non c'est vrai, sa mère préfère que nous ne soyons pas trop loin d'elle.

-On peut tous s'inviter chez ta belle-mère sinon, dit Ben, si nous rîmes, Quil lui le prit au pied de la lettre, blagounette du matin Quil, détends-toi.

-Alors c'est pour ça que nous ne la voyons pas ? demanda ma Rose à nouveau blonde.

-Aussi parce que vous allez raconter de la merde à mon sujet.

-Si nous faisons un repas à La Push, dit Ali', tu la ferais venir ? Avec nos parents, Charlie et Sue, nous serons sages.

-Trop de monde, elle est timide.

-Tu trouveras toujours une excuse en fait, dit Jasper, il eut un petit sourire, tu veux qu'on te traque ? le menaça-t-il, nous rîmes tous, qui l'a déjà vu ? Embry et Seth levèrent la main.

-Les Quileute en fait, dit Seth.

-Nous on pue ? demandai-je.

-Vous allez sortir les dossiers.

-Sur toi on n'en a pas tant que ça, dit Angie.

-Et je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait savoir avec qui tu passes tes journées, dit Ali', toutes les filles veulent savoir avec qui leur chéri passent du temps, j'ai tort petit bébé ?

-Non, soupira-t-il.

-Nous serons gentils, dit le blond en levant sa main droite, avant de la présenter à tout le monde, fais une sortie avec nous.

-Bella menacera ses sergents, dit Embry, elle aura de quoi les calmer, Ben se fera calmer par Angie, nous regardions Ali' et Rose.

-Tu peux acheter notre silence en échange d'une sortie shopping avec ta Claire, dit Ali'.

-Tu ne trouveras pas mieux pour nous bâillonner, affirma ma Rose.

-Ouais et une fois votre virée shopping vous n'allez pas arrêter avec vos questions.

-Pas si Bella la non-fouineuse est là, dit Ali', elle nous lancera son regard assassin si on l'assomme de question.

-Cherche pas Quil, dis-je, t'es foutu, elles t'ont coincés et ont déjà tout prévu, tu as pu esquiver jusqu'ici, considère que ça tient du miracle, tu as tenu quoi environ 3 mois ? Voire plus, ne nous donne pas le nombre de semaines, jours et heures, nous pûmes ricaner.

-Nous avons manquer quoi ? nous demanda Bella, je grimaçai, je ne fus pas le seul, quoi ?

-Ils veulent voir Claire, lui dit Quil, faire une sortie, elle nous regarda en plissant des yeux, ce fut bref mais on pouvait sentir la menace.

-C'est chouette, lui sourit-elle, l'est schizophrène ne l'oubliez pas. Enfin ça l'est si tu en as envie et Claire aussi.

-C'est moi qui crains qu'ils sortent n'importe quoi.

-Mais non, lui dit mon frangin, quelques taquineries mais rien de bien méchant. Il la colle sa Bella aujourd'hui, elle en est toute niaise d'ailleurs, leurs lèvres sont gonflées aussi, je riais seul.

-Pardon, riais-je.

-Tu vois, dit Quil, il a déjà un truc en réserve.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour toi.

-S'il bronche il devra manger nu, lui dit Bella.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça va l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Même si mon père est présent ? Je pense qu'il serait tenté de jouer avec son fusil à pompe.

-Bon, dit Quil, je vais en parler à Claire et je verrai quand c'est possible, nous en fûmes tous satisfait.

Nous continuâmes nos discussions par la suite, partant en cours, je ne faisais plus la gueule quand il fallait y aller, enfin tout dépendait du cours. Nous nous étions refait avec Bella une cession bibliothèque avant-hier après que je l'ai emmené à son cours de dessin, ma Rose avait passé du temps avec Edward. Qui aurait cru qu'ils s'apprécieraient un jour, certainement pas moi.

**Pov Rose**

Vous savez, j'ai un truc, quand je suis dans les couloirs du lycée, quand je sais que je vais croiser la route de l'autre, je me mets à chantonner, rien de sinistre, une petite musique sympathique qui me met en joie, je lui fais toujours une petite chose, je glisse une insulte, un tirage de cheveux, une bousculade plus ou moins violente et je chantonne, ça me met en joie. Je me répète mais il faut que vous vous mettiez dans ma peau deux secondes. Ces derniers jours elle cherchait à m'esquiver, je le sais, elle passait très, trop loin de moi ou prenait un autre chemin. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de chantonner, plutôt murmurer, ça ne serait que partie remise. J'en étais donc là, une interclasse, un couloir, des élèves, je me planquais derrière un groupe, avec mes jolies baskets j'étais plus petite, plus discrète aussi, je dus avoir mon sourire carnassier en l'apercevant, il s'agrandit quand je la vis rentrer dans les toilettes, je la suivis. Pause pipi certainement, je me remaquillais sans faire un bruit, je lui ferai une surprise, je la regardais dans le miroir sortir tout en remettant mon rouge à lèvres, elle n'aime pas être seule avec moi, je me remis à chantonner tout en l'observant dans le miroir se laver les mains, elle est nerveuse.

-Je n'ai rien fait, lâcha-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, tu sais très bien que de toute façon au moindre truc que j'entends ça te tombe sur le coin de la gueule, que j'en meurs d'envie et que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, rappelle-moi les règles que je t'ai enseignées lundi.

-Je ne dois rien dire, rien faire contre Bella ou un membre de ta famille, si ça arrive...

-Oui ? Je t'écoute.

-Tu afficheras mes photos au lycée, je tapais dans mes mains.

-C'est bien, pépiais-je, nouvelle règle, tes copines, tu prendras pour elles ! elle allait répliquer, je levais mon index lui intimant de se taire, un mot et il suffira qu'une quelconque personne me parle et ça te tombe dessus, je pris appui contre un lavabo, maintenant que tout est clair, lui souriais-je je peux repartir, j'ouvris la porte des toilettes et me retournais, passe une bonne journée, chantonnai-je.

J'allais à ma salle de cours, ayant des billets de retard déjà tamponnés j'eus juste à le remplir, je le donnais à mon prof m'installant bien sagement à ma place, des autres personne n'était au courant, pas même Emmett, c'était une sécurité et de toute façon qu'elle se comporte bien ou non, elles finiraient par être affichées mais ça elle l'ignore, pour le moment tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle est une muselière. Pourtant elle était con, son blog tout le monde avait pu y avoir accès et prendre les photos et elle flippait, ah oui c'est vrai, elle croit que je parle des photos d'elle et Jerry un peu plus tôt dans l'année, photos qui n'existent pas d'ailleurs. Et là où elle est encore plus con c'est qu'à sa place j'aurai demandé des preuves, elle non, elle emmerde la logique cette fille.

**Pov Alice**

Une heure sans prof à combler, je sortis mon arme ultime assise tranquillement sur les marches du lycée, mon magasine de mode, reçu hier, mon stylo en main, post-it prêt à l'usage, musique dans les oreilles et mon petit calepin « choses à organiser », avant de commencer, j'ouvris ma canette bougeant ma tête au rythme de la musique, je vérifiais les pointes de mes cheveux, ils avaient poussés, je pouvais voir mes pointes, difficilement, mais je le pouvais c'est chouette, doublement parce qu'elle ne sont pas abîmées. J'ouvris la première page en souriant et soupirant. Je pris mon temps regardant chaque chose, chaque articles, vêtements accessoires, si quelque chose m'intéressait un post-it avec qui je voyais dedans, ça c'était les post-it jaune, si je pensais m'en inspirer c'était un rose, chaque post-it avait le droit à une ligne dans mon calepin pour ne rien omettre. Je fis une petite pause allant à la page « P. et organisation », le « P » c'est pour Peter, je notais mes idées, ce qu'il faudrait certainement prévoir, endroit, fleurs, repas, mon téléphone me servait aussi à rechercher sur le net des restaurants, des salles que nous pourrions réserver et je notais tout. Le problème c'est que l'heure passa trop vite, je n'eus même pas le temps d'arriver à la moitié de mon magasine. Je trouve ça contrariant... Il faut que je réfléchisse à la sortie avec Claire aussi, faut que je demande à Quil ce qu'elle aime et aimerait faire, ça je ne le notais pas dans mon calepin, j'envoyais de suite un sms.

Mes affaires rangées je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours, regardant mon téléphone toutes les deux secondes, j'aime pas qu'on ne me réponde pas tout de suite, après je me mets à faire des hypothèses.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais partie rejoindre Bella à sa salle de cours, nous allâmes rapidement rejoindre les autres sur le parking partant manger, nous prîmes nos voitures, investissant le restaurant, commande passées, nous étions rodés.

-Alors à qui revient la matinée de merde ? demanda Emmett, je levais la main, oh petit frère raconte-nous ça, Bella me regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est la merde ? proposai-je doucement, bébé, ne te contrarie pas, laisse-moi avoir la haine pour deux voire pour nous tous.

-Tu t'es fait coller ?

-Non mon ange, j'aurai adoré, mon prof d'anglais a fait des binômes pour un exposé qui comptera pour la fin de l'année donc je ne pouvais pas dire non...

-Il t'a foutu avec Stanley, soupira-t-elle, j'approuvais.

-Il pense qu'au passage il est temps de faire table rase du passé.

-Ton prof est un con, dit Ben, ils approuvèrent tous.

-Aucun de vous ne se moque ? demandai-je surpris.

-Nous le ferons plus tard, sourit Jasper, tu dois la voir quand ?

-C'est là le plus « drôle », c'est à rendre lundi, alors ce soir parce que ce week-end je ne perdrai pas mon temps à aller la voir, je regardais Bella, désolé mon ange.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tu vas la voir où ?

-Bibliothèque de Port Angeles sûrement.

-Elle va te faire le coup de la voiture en panne.

-Non, elle se démerde, y a des bus, si elle ne vient pas je fais mon truc de mon côté et puis voilà.

-Elle a ton numéro ? demanda Embry.

-Non, ça va être un lieu et une heure précise, nos assiettes posées, Bella resta à la regarder pensive. Elle ne fera rien tu le sais autant que moi.

-Au pire tu lui fais manger la table, les livres et pour finir tes feuilles.

-Je vais aller à la pêche aux infos, riais-je, que ça serve à quelque chose.

-Je serai avec Paul je pense à la maison, je caressais sa joue.

Et j'y étais, pour ne pas perdre de temps, j'avais déjà recherché les livres concernés et commencé notre merdier, j'avais quinze minutes d'avance environ, je parlais avec Bella par sms, les moqueries des autres finirent par arriver mais ça je m'y attendais.

Elle arriva 10 minutes plus tard, donc 5 d'avance, admirons le fait qu'elle soit à l'heure. Elle s'était changée aussi, j'avais le droit à une jupe, pas mini c'est déjà un bon point pour moi, pour le reste je n'avais pas vraiment regardé, la suivre du regard aurait pu lui donner des idées, à peine elle fut assise et son « salut » sortit de sa bouche que je lui jetais limite un livre devant elle sans la regarder.

-Cherche là dedans.

Elle resta silencieuse ce qui m'arrangea bien, je n'étais pas encore en mode faisons ami-ami. J'eus un petit sourire en recevant un nouveau sms de Bella, autant que je la rappelle, la bibliothèque étant pratiquement vide ça ne dérangera personne.

-Bébé, soufflai-je, comment ça va ?

-Tu vas lui mettre la haine hein, c'est pour ça que tu appelles, chuchota-t-elle, j'échappais un rire, Paul te souhaite de passer un bon moment.

-Dis-lui que c'est un connard.

-Il le sait déjà, rit-elle, sa tenue ça donne quoi ? je me levais partant dans les rayons.

-Elle a mis une jupe, je n'ai pas de truc court ou de décolleté, je m'attendais à pire.

-Elle ne t'entend pas là ?

-Non je me suis levé, je retourne à la table, t'en fais pas elle n'a rien dit encore pour le moment.

-Ma grande, oh Bella ça va je vais te le rendre, j'arrêtais d'avancer, joue avec machin.

-J'y arrive pas pour le moment.

-Déconne pas mec.

-Je te dirais la même chose quand ça sera ton tour.

-Si ça arrive, elle me crampe la conne, je ne pus que rire, je te repasse ta Wakanda et assure, tu peux le faire.

-Non t'es qu'un connard, dit-elle à Paul en reprenant le téléphone, amour, dit-elle niaisement, Paul il me fait une formation.

-Sur ? demandai-je en me rasseyant.

-La survie, il a mis un film angoissant et me demande de réfléchir sur comment s'en sortir mieux que le héros ou la victime, tu sais que c'est moins flippant de cette façon, quand tu rentreras tu joueras avec nous, il en a prévu un spécialement pour nous trois, mais il m'a pas dit ce que c'était, là... quoi encore ? l'agression verbale ce fut pour Paul, on va le remettre ton film, va fumer et boire ton café... c'est ça va faire un tour dehors, qu'il est chiant, je riais doucement, tout ça parce qu'il a le film en pause et qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

-C'est quoi le film ?

-Scream je sais pas le combien, je n'ai pas peur sur ses films là.

-Ne va pas repenser aux autres, ne nous fait pas ça, je l'entendis marcher.

-Paul tu veux pas revenir dans la maison ?

-Bébé, murmurai-je en me tournant pour pas que l'autre m'entende, personne ne va sortir de la télé... j'entendis son gémissement plaintif, Paul se moquer, je ne vais pas trop tarder mon ange.

-Oh oui pitié, me retenir de rire me parut bien.

-Je t'appelle quand je pars, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger mon ange ?

-Japonais ça me dit bien, pour Chaton connard et mon papa aussi, il arrivera plus tard.

-Vous êtes sur le canapé ?

-Là non il fume encore plus lentement et je suis sur le palier de la maison, je l'attends, il le sait... pour le japonais prends comme tu veux, tu sais comme nous prenons d'habitude.

-Je vous ramène ça.

-Et laisse pas la vilaine te toucher.

-Certainement pas, j'y retourne, à tout à l'heure bébé.

-Tu sais que tu dois lui briser le cœur si elle t'entend ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais et la réponse et oui, elle ricana d'une manière inquiétante, à tout à l'heure.

-Je t'aime, là ce n'était pas un chuchotement.

-Je t'aime.

-Tu viens de la briser, dit-elle tout bas, je me retins de rire, fais vite tu me manques.

-Mais raccroche merde, râla Paul, ma grande j'ai repris le téléphone, sinon demain on y est encore, fais vite et bien, j'entendis un coup, arrête d'avoir une bite dans le cerveau Bella, je ne parle pas de sexe, raccroche mec je vais la canaliser jusqu'à ton retour, je serai tenté de te dire que tu me manques aussi, je riais bêtement, allez je te raccroche à la gue... je le fis avant lui, j'imaginais les insultes qui devaient se balancer, j'aurai aimé y être sérieusement.

Je me remis dans mes bouquins, allant plus vite pour rattraper le temps non pas perdu mais j'avais vraiment encore plus envie de rentrer, surtout que leur soirée survie me plaisait bien, si en plus Charlie peut y participer lui qui aime tant trouver les coupables ou les solutions ça ne pourrait que le faire.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi.

-Quoi ? je n'avais plus rien de souriant.

-Que je me suis changée, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que c'est pour toi, je la fixais dubitatif.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, vous croyez qu'elle prépare son attaque depuis longtemps ? un départ de discussion... jouons à taper l'amitié, question de survie. Tu as un rendez-vous ?

-Avec un ami, oui c'était bien l'amorce d'une conversation qu'elle cherchait. Je pris le visage de celui qui se sent concerné.

-Tu as rendez-vous pour quelle heure ?

-20 heures.

-Nous aurons fini d'ici là, il est du lycée ? elle secoua la tête négativement, elle veut jouer aux devinettes, c'est pas le mec là, Peter ?

-Non plus. Je lui dis que je n'aime pas les devinettes maintenant ou j'attends ?

-Tu sais Quil, Embry et Seth n'en n'ont pas parlés plus que ça en réalité, juste que tu voyais un mec qui s'appelle Peter et plus âgé que nous, rien de plus.

-Tu as donné ta voiture à l'un d'eux.

-Donné ? Non, vendu, je ne donne rien.

-Pourquoi du jour au lendemain vous vous êtes parlés ?

-Une rencontre au hasard, ils ont dépannés et aidés Bella qui était tombée en panne, ils l'ont ramenée à la maison, rien de mirobolant mais ils sont gentils, je ne savais même pas que tu les connaissais.

-Si un peu, ils m'ont dépannés aussi. Désolée de t'avoir accusé pour mes cheveux la dernière fois, je fis celui qui ne comprenait rien, la peinture blanche dans mes cheveux, merde elle a toujours pas compris que c'était du Tipp-Ex ?

-Je m'en fous en fait, j'avais même oublié, tu as accusé Bella aussi, si elle approuva elle ne s'excusa pas en ce qui la concernait, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que nous sommes tous contre toi, OK il t'arrive toujours un truc mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas t'apprécier des masses mais ça tu l'as cherché. Je m'éloigne de l'amitié. Comme a dit notre prof, il faut faire table rase du passé, non ?

-Tous ne le feront pas, Rosalie par exemple.

-Si elle voit que je le fais elle pourrait en faire de même, du moins essayer, regarde, là nous parlons et ça va, si tu étais plus souvent comme ça tu aurais moins de problèmes. Continuons à avancer un peu, elle acquiesça, j'en avais surtout assez de lui parler pour le moment. Elle était tellement loin de se dire que ma haine resterait, tout ça c'est juste pour Peter.

Pratiquement 45 minutes passèrent, nous avions pris d'autres livres, échangeant quelques phrases pour nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous mettrions, elle bosse c'est déjà ça, encore un coup de vice ? Elle en fait tellement qu'à la fin tu ne sais plus.

-Ça te dit une pause ? proposai-je.

-Oui, j'en peux plus là.

-Je vais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ?

Je pris sa commande et sortis, j'en profitais pour appeler Bella imaginant déjà Paul en être blasé à remettre son film en pause, j'avais visé juste, je pouvais l'entendre râler. Quand au café de l'autre, oui j'ai craché dedans et son muffin est tombé au sol, tout ça aux toilettes. La regarder manger et boire tout ça par la suite fut sympa, enfin elle prenait son temps, elle doit savourer.

-Ton Peter, il sort d'où ? C'est un mec sérieux ?

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs mois, pour le côté sérieux, je ne sais pas vraiment, il est resté un moment sans donner de nouvelles. Je n'aurai pas su qui était Peter, elle aurait été une amie, j'aurai pris une autre direction...

-Il a peut-être eu des problèmes et n'a pas voulu te déranger avec ça, il s'est excusé ?

-Oui, mail, sms, message sur répondeur mais je trouve que ce n'est pas clair.

-Il insiste, il doit être sincère, plus que tu ne le crois, toi tu lui racontes tes problèmes ?

-Avant son absence oui.

-Il n'a pas dû vouloir en rajouter et un mec ça se confie rarement sur ses problèmes, il va écouter la fille mais rarement parlera des siens, pour son absence il t'en dit quoi ?

-Il voudrait que l'on se voit pour en discuter.

-Et tu ne vas pas y aller ? elle haussa les épaules, c'est qu'il ne te plaît pas tant que ça.

-Si mais parfois quand je suis avec lui, il me regarde bizarrement, je dus me retenir de rire, ou il m'arrive des choses étranges en sa compagnie, des choses qui ne m'arrive pas avec d'autres.

-C'est qu'il est différent des autres, si tu acceptes de le voir, tu as quoi à perdre ?

-Rien. Si ce n'est du temps.

-Alors pourquoi tu hésites encore ? Ça ne t'engage à rien, si il n'était vraiment pas intéressé il n'insisterait pas autant, tes potes ne t'ont pas dit ça ?

-Je n'en parle pas vraiment avec eux. Normal tu couches avec, difficile de leur demander des conseils.

-Tes copines ?

-Elles veulent le voir, d'autres me disent qu'il se fout de moi ou qu'il est trop bizarre.

-Et tu te ranges du côté de ce que pensent tes amies ? Tu ne devrais pas, puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ? Elle me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis, je pensais surtout à Paul qui serait ravi de la grande nouvelle, elle finirait par dire oui, l'année prochaine tu seras à Los Angeles non ? elle approuva, ton Peter il sera où ?

-Il peut voyager mais pour l'instant je ne me pose pas vraiment la question.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Oui et non.

-C'est soit oui ou non en fait.

-Je dirai qu'il aimerait.

-C'est non donc, et toi ?

-J'attends de voir.

-On en revient à si tu ne le vois pas, tu ne sauras pas, regarde Bella je l'ai voulu, j'ai tout fait pour être avec elle. Un couteau remué dans la plaie, un.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te parlerai pas de nous, je te dirai juste que tu es loin de savoir qui elle est, c'est probablement trop tard, l'année va se terminer et il y a peu de chances que l'on se revoit un jour, nous serons dans notre appart à l'université, toi...

-Sur le campus ou en colocation.

-Ou avec Peter va savoir, tes copines vont où ?

-Marina sur Seattle, après soit New-York ou d'autres universités, Mike sera sur Seattle aussi, nous verrons bien si je retrouve quelqu'un de Forks.

-Tu verras bien, rectifiai-je.

-Rester ici ça te convient ? Tu ne voulais pas bouger un peu ?

-Ma famille est ici, Bella aussi, ça me convient parfaitement de rester, j'aime bien glisser mes pics Bella, toi sans tes parents ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, ça me fera même du bien je pense.

-Peut-être, on termine ?

-Laisse, je reprendrai chez moi avec mon pc, nous avons tout photocopié et autre, aide-moi juste à faire le plan et après nous aurons fini, t'en fais pas, je l'aurai pour lundi sans faute. Si elle insiste et tant qu'elle ne déconne pas.

Nous eûmes le temps de refaire le plan, n'était pas complètement con, je gardais mes photocopies et notes pour le faire de mon côté, on sait jamais, un coup de vice et hors de question que je dépende d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, il était temps que je rentre.

**Pov Bella**

Nous attendions Edward pour lancer le prochain film, nous étions sur-occupés, canapé ouvert, coussins installés, ma tête sur son épaule et son bras sous mon cou, allongés, pendant qu'il nous avait mis une émission particulièrement débile mais c'était ce qui était bien justement. Ah pour le film Scream, ma logique ne fut pas la meilleure, j'aurai été la deuxième à me faire tuer. Par la suite j'avais râlé autant que lui, niveau commentaires ça aurait pu être comparé à un match de foot, nous faisions autant de bruit en tout cas, nous emballant parfois, pour le prochain film il ne l'avait pas vu, c'est Jake qui lui avait passé.

-Tu crois que Stanley voudra faire en sorte de passer du temps avec Edward ? je relevai ma tête pour le voir.

-Tout dépend, il nous dira comment ça s'est passé mais ça serait possible, tu sais aussi que si ça ne te convient pas il ne le fera pas.

-Je ne suis même pas certaine que lui le voudra. Peter ton téléphone il est où ?

-Éteint et je ne le rallumerai pas tout de suite, je lui renverrai un mail dans quelques jours, je la laisse dans ses réflexions.

-Pourquoi pas un sms ? je me mise sur le ventre, plus pratique.

-Parce qu'elle pourrait m'appeler, Angie ça en est où ?

-Elle a appelé son père dans la semaine, il n'a pas été très bavard et ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il revient demain, il faut patienter, toi tu comprends son père ?

-Moi oui, ce qu'il lui reproche ce n'est pas d'avoir couché c'est de lui avoir fait penser que c'était loin d'être le cas, elle l'a pris pour un con, n'ayons pas peur des mots et c'est pas demain que ça s'arrangera.

-Tu penses qu'il va réagir comment ?

-Je pense que sa liberté elle l'aura, faut voir à quel prix, le problème d'Angie c'est que là elle va vouloir rentrer tôt, ne pas sortir et c'est un tort.

-Elle ne veut pas que son père se fasse d'idées.

-Bella, il s'en fait déjà, elle ne peut rien faire qui satisferait son père, le pire ça serait de se marier avec Ben, là elle merderait complet, pourtant je la verrai bien le faire.

-Elle veut juste...

-Aller dans le sens de son père, pas dans le sien, elle n'aura fait que de déplacer le problème, ni plus ni moins, si elle veut être enfin comme elle le souhaite, elle ne devrait pas se marier dans l'immédiat et se prendre son truc avec Ben, sans être insultante ou quoi que ce soit avec son père mais elle a choisi une direction, elle devrait s'y tenir, pourtant je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le fera sans heurts.

-Pour Ben ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme pour chaque choses, ça peut les éloigner tout comme les rapprocher, Ben c'est le genre de mec qui se tient loin des problèmes et qui n'en veut pas, je sais que plusieurs fois il avait poussé Angie à parler à son père, elle n'en a rien fait, peut-être que même si c'est fait aujourd'hui, ça a pris trop de temps et de grosses proportions pour lui, même s'il l'aime, ça peut aussi avoir cassé un truc dans leur relation, au lycée ou autre, tu les trouves plus distant ?

-Pas vraiment, il est peut-être plus silencieux, Angie aussi mais vu les circonstances je ne trouve pas ça choquant, Ben au sport toi tu le trouves différent ?

-Non mais Ben il sait tromper les apparences, il est plus compliqué à déchiffrer qu'il n'y parait.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes bien, il me fit un petit sourire.

-Ils sont différents l'un de l'autre, Angie, elle cherche un peu trop à te ressembler parfois, Ben lui, il sait qui il est.

-Comment ça Angie cherche trop à me ressembler ?

-Elle a pris certaines de tes mimiques et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, chéri arriva, je me redressais.

-Amour ! je me levais, toi, dis-je à Paul, je veux la suite dès que j'ai dit bonsoir à amour.

-Je m'en doute, ma grande je ne me redresse pas pour ne pas voir certaines choses mais content de te revoir, nous rîmes doucement.

-Je la refait et pose le sac, il le fit, amour ! je lui sautais dessus, il me souleva, sourire de nigauds pour l'un comme pour l'autre, je lui fis plein de bisous, tu ne sens même pas la Stanley !

-Encore heu... je lui refis un bisou, puis un autre.

-Tu m'as manqué amour.

-Je vois ça, rit-il, accroche-toi mon ange, je le fis, riant bêtement quand il se pencha pour reprendre le sac et nous emmener dans la cuisine, le sac fut posé sur la table, la porte fermée, je pensais à lui sourire sottement avant de refaire des bisous, j'arrêtais de faire ma débile faisant perdurer nos baisers.

Nous arrivâmes à nous décrocher, je lui retirais sa veste pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, le laisser respirer un peu.

-Je devrai acheter japonais plus souvent, je pouffais, attends mon ange, il rouvrit la porte, viens prendre ce que tu veux Paul.

-Me parle pas comme si tu étais mon père, c'est perturbant, il nous rejoignit, il me regarda, t'en peux plus toi, railla-t-il, amour est revenu, amour est là, amour est content... je riais nerveusement avec Edward, j'ai la dalle sinon.

Nous prîmes tous nos menus et ce qui était en plus, la part de mon papa au frais, Edward nous avait laissé faire notre choix, filant sous la douche, le temps de réchauffer les brochettes, d'installer tout sur la table basse et il était de retour, je souriais niaisement, nous avions la même tenue, oui j'avais piqué ses affaires, un débardeur, un bas de survêtement, je me retrouvais assise entre les deux comme souvent, je regardais Paul, en fait nous étions tous les trois raccord, c'est beau, je me sentis presque un homme mais je ne poussais pas davantage le sentiment.

-Chaton maintenant que j'ai dit bonsoir à mon chéri, je veux la suite, je regardais Edward, il trouve qu'Angie prends mes mimiques.

-On peut difficilement le nier.

-Ah toi aussi tu trouves ? il acquiesça, Paul ?

-Elle prend des expressions, des mimiques, c'est plein de petits détails, vêtements semblables.

-On se ressemble c'est tout, enfin je le vois comme ça, elle a sa personnalité.

-Qui dépend beaucoup de la tienne.

-Chéri ?

-Si chéri ne dit rien c'est qu'il approuve, continue Paul, j'ai trop faim.

-Toi et Edward vous vous ressemblez aussi, pas pour autant que vous vous copiez.

-On se complète, ça fait couple je sais, mais on ne se ressemble pas sur pas mal de points, Eddy ou moi nous sommes capables d'être en désaccord et on ne s'envie pas non plus l'un, l'autre, quand je parle de vouloir une chose, peu importe, tu n'entendras pas ou ne verras pas Eddy penser ou dire un « moi aussi », je veux dire, toi j'ai toujours entendu que tu étais dérangée, Angie l'est devenu peu de temps après, elle a commencé à vouloir ce que tu avais, dans la vie ou dans le matériel, ça va d'un sac identique aux expressions, ce n'est pas une critique, c'est une réalité. Tu peux avoir des points communs avec une personne, comme j'ai avec toi, la grande mais pas autant, tu as déjà entendu dire Angie te dire « ah non moi j'aime pas » ?

-Depuis quand vous pensez ça ?

-Depuis l'histoire fâcheuse de son envie de « fugue », dit Edward, mange Paul.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Tu as dû le faire, elle a voulu aussi, tu parles à Renée, elle parle à son père, après comme dit Paul, des détails très cons, vernis à ongles par exemple, là tu les as fait marron jeudi, ce matin qui est arrivé avec la même couleur ? Et non ce n'est pas la première fois, elle a oui sa personnalité mais plus le temps passe plus elle devient toi, du moins essaie, Angie, au début, elle n'était pas comme ça.

-J'ai changé aussi.

-Non, dit Paul, tu as évolué, avancé, elle non, je serai capable de mettre ma main à couper que si Renée n'était pas venue, elle n'aurait pas parlé à son père, nous ne sommes pas à te dire de te méfier ou quoi que ce soit parce que ça n'a pas lieu mais juste regarde et tu verras, affirme une chose même si tu la détestes ou mieux une musique qu'elle écoute et que tu n'aimes pas, dis-lui quand l'occasion se présente et tu verras ce qu'elle en dit, elle se cherche et prend exemple sur toi, encore une fois, on ne dit pas ça en critique.

-Avant elle avait ses propres opinions aujourd'hui c'est beaucoup du « comme Belly », dit Edward, mais comme le dit Paul ça n'a rien de méchant, il regarda Paul, tu aimes bien lancer les sujets merdique quand même.

-Le problème avec Bella c'est qu'on dérive régulièrement d'un sujet à un autre, je lui fis un sourire et ne pus que approuver, Eddy sinon, Stanley ? Là encore je lance un sujet merdique.

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait tout recopier chez elle, elle a même était sympa mais bon j'aurai pu y croire si à chaque fois que je parlais de Bella elle n'avait pas eu son regard de haineuse. Je me suis amusé à te placer par-ci, par-là, me dit-il, je pouffais, pour Peter, je pense que tu auras la chance de la revoir.

-Je suis en joie, nous nous moquâmes avec Edward, mais bon tu as fait ton boulot.

-Par contre elle n'a pas dit être en couple avec toi, que tu aimerais mais que tu la regardais parfois bizarrement et qu'il lui arrivait des choses étranges en ta présence, j'ai tenté de la convaincre de te voir pour que tu t'expliques sur ton absence, et là elle avait un rendez-vous mais elle a repris la route de Forks, j'ai pris du retard parce que je l'ai suivi, elle est rentrée chez elle, son rendez-vous était à soit disant 20h.

-Il est 20h passé, dis-je, amplement, tu crois que c'était un coup de vice ?

-Possible, sauf si ça a été annulé ou décalé, de toute façon je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, elle paraît plus détaché de Peter.

-Tu parles, dit Paul, elle se garde une sécurité à la con au cas où tu la vois enfin, tu verras quand j'aurai droit à la punition de la voir, ça sera tout autre.

-Elle pourrait attendre longtemps, dit Edward.

-Au moins autant que Peter qui s'accouplerait avec, nous regardâmes Paul en grimaçant, vous aussi ça ne vous vend pas du rêve ?

-Non, riais-je.

-Petite chose si tu oses dire que tu as de sales images en tête...

-Non, non, je contiens mon cerveau. Pas tant que ça en fait mais ils ne doivent pas savoir, ah non ça n'envoie pas du rêve.

-Bella tu me prends pour un con, soupira Paul.

-Tu as cherché aussi.

-Partir sur Los Angeles ça lui convient, je change de sujet si ça vous dérange pas, nous lui en fûmes reconnaissant et aucune de ses copines ne sera avec elle, elles seront toutes dans différentes universités.

-Elle va être toute seule, dis-je.

-Du lycée qui va sur Los Angeles ?

-Personne que je ne connaisse, répondis-je, je ne me suis intéressée qu'à notre petit groupe.

-Le film de survie au fait ça sera quoi ?

-Il garde le mystère, dis-je, du coup je ne le sens pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, soupira-t-il, pour la 5ème fois, mais nous nous mettrons à la place des persos jusqu'à un certain point, nous le fixions avec Edward, que vous êtes chiants... il le sortit de sous le canapé le posant sur la table, deux mecs, une fille coincés sur un télésiège avant la fermeture d'une semaine de la station.

-Facile, dis-je, ils appellent, ils ont bien des téléphones ?

-Le film se serait terminé en deux secondes, me dit Paul, pas de téléphones.

-Ils ont qu'à sauter, dit Edward.

-Je vous fais le résumé à la Jake, « un film qui t'énerva tellement parfois ils sont cons et n'ont aucune réflexion utile », nous sortîmes un « ahh » avec Edward, il a aimé mais ça l'a énervé aussi, rit-il, je dois le passer à Sam après.

-Leah elle l'a vu ? demandai-je.

-Ouais, elle a eu une pensée pour toi.

-Il fait peur ! Je ne criais pas, j'en étais pas loin, ce n'est pas pareil.

-C'est angoissant, je tournais la pochette du dvd.

-Film d'horreur je vois d'écrit ! Et pourquoi sur l'image sont plus que deux alors qu'ils sont censés être trois, il prit une inspiration, il me le reprit des mains et le passa à Edward.

-Scream ils disent bien que c'est un film d'horreur alors que non, finis de manger qu'on le lance et tu dois trouver comment survivre.

Je râlais, je râlais encore quand le film fut lancé, moins par la suite, avec Edward se fut encore plus amusant de crier après les acteurs, Paul lui en sortit blasé du film, sous nos ricanements, mon papa arriva peu de temps après, je lui fis un bisou et lui apportais son repas, il fut ravi du choix. Nous le laissâmes manger tranquillement, nous moquant de Paul, bien que certaines choses m'avaient fait frissonner, je n'étais pas en panique, nous n'irons plus au ski, tout simplement.

-Vous vous êtes encore chamaillés ? nous demanda-t-il.

-Non, râla Paul, un film, j'apprends à Bella à survivre dans les films, ça lui servira peut-être un jour, papa Charlie tu te sens capable de réfléchir après ta journée de boulot ? Je voudrai voir ta logique.

-Je t'écoute.

-OK, trois personnes bloquées sur un télésiège, pas de téléphones, trop haut pour sauter comme ça et des loups qui t'attendent en bas.

-Personne ne les vois ? Ou ils ne manquent à personne ? Mon papa est à fond ça y est.

-Non, répondit Paul, ils ont forcés la main du monsieur en bas et il y a eu un changement, il a vu 3 autres personnes descendre et les a confondues, la station est fermée pendant une semaine et une tempête approche, ils n'ont pas payés de forfait, personne ne sait qu'ils sont là et ne sont venus que tous les trois.

-Déjà tu ne pars pas sans téléphone, tu ne forces pas non plus le monsieur, s'il te dit non, c'est non, tu attends le lendemain, des loups dans une station ?

-Ah putain merci, cria Paul sous nos rires.

-Non mais c'est contrôlé, les loups pour autant que je sache ne s'approche pas de la civilisation, trop haut pour sauter ? Nous approuvâmes, ils ont des manteaux non ?

-Oui, dis-je.

-Ils ont font une corde, ça fera moins haut, dès que un descend celui sur le télésiège resserre les nœuds et le suivant peut descendre ou il part seul chercher des secours, les autres récupèrent leur manteaux.

-Ils restent les loups, railla Edward, Paul le regarda de travers.

-Y a personne qui passe ? demanda mon papa intrigué.

-Si une dameuse juste en dessous d'eux, dit Edward, il lance un ski, un casque, des lunettes de ski et un bâton, mon père eut un rire.

-C'est sûr que ça va attirer son attention, rit-il, mais oui à part faire une corde je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, du moins c'est la mieux, ils le font ?

-Tu regarderas le film pour savoir, lui dit Edward, pour les loups ? je riais contre son épaule.

-Eddy ça n'attaque pas sauf s'il se sent en danger mais là ils sont trois, faut arrêter, c'est pas des loups, ce sont des mutants, je comprends pourquoi ça a énervé Jake. Merci papa Charlie pour ta logique.

-De rien.

-Tu voulais le voir maintenant ? demanda Paul.

-Vous venez de le regarder, un autre film si vous voulez ? Et celui-ci je le regarderai demain matin, j'ai pris ma matinée, nous l'applaudîmes, laissez-moi me doucher, me changer et nous nous mettrons un film.

-Mais pour les...

-Eddy je te démonte si tu redis « loups », nous rîmes nerveusement, je posais ma main sur la bouche d'Edward pour qu'il se taise.

Nous avions passé notre soirée comme ça, tous les quatre dans le canapé, déplié, nous étions au taquet, j'étais la plupart du temps occupée à rire de leurs réactions, toujours dans la survie, Paul ne voudra pas lâcher l'affaire, dans peu de temps il me mettra en condition réelle je suis sûre.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions en week-end, samedi matin, avec Bella et pour une des rares fois, nous étions à bosser nos cours sur la table du salon pendant que Charlie regardait le film que nous avions vu hier, nous échappâmes plus d'un rire en l'entendant râler, Paul était sorti tôt ce matin et reviendrait plus tard, avec Bella nous nous avancions.

-Nous sommes là, chantonna Rose, nous les regardions arriver et s'installer, nous nous dîmes tous bonjour, laissant Charlie dans son film qui touchait à sa fin, il est concentré, fit-elle remarquer.

-Il est énervé surtout, rit Bella, tout le monde à ses petites affaires d'étudiants modèles ? ils approuvèrent tous, pas de regards sur la télé je vous préviens.

-Ben et Angie ne viennent pas ? chuchota Ali'.

-Non, dis-je, nous les laissons avec leurs parents.

-Il est nul ce film, s'emporta Charlie en éteignant la télé, on a pas idées d'être aussi stupide, les enfants comment ça va ? Le tout demandé sur un air contrarié c'est particulier.

-Oh papa tu ressembles un peu à mon Yoda là, il plissa ses yeux, tu t'en rapproches encore plus, pépia-t-elle, dites que vous allez bien, conseilla-t-elle aux autres.

-Nous allons très bien, dit Jasper, ravis de bosser nos cours ? nous approuvâmes.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non mon petit papa, tu peux te détendre.

-Je pensais faire un peu de ménage.

**Pov Bella**

-Là c'est moi qui vais être contrariée, pourquoi ne pas allez prendre l'air ? Profiter de ta matinée, je me levais allant vers lui, inviter quelqu'un au restaurant, murmurai-je, vu que tu as le temps...

-Tu cherches à me faire partir ?

-Je cherche à ce que tu ne touches pas à mes produits de ménage et mon aspirateur, ce n'est pas pareil et que tu ailles en direction de La Push, murmurai-je en souriant.

-Je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, je le fis venir dans l'entrée, lui tendant un sac, il regarda dedans.

-Pour Hayeta, des petits vêtements, c'est dommage je ne peux pas leur emmener, Sue pourra leur transmettre, pourrais-tu faire une course pour ta poupée ? je lui fis un grand sourire, s'il te plaît ? Je sais qu'elle est chez elle aujourd'hui et n'a rien de prévu, non je n'ai rien demandé, une info tombée comme ça au détour d'une discus...

-J'y vais, j'y vais, je ne pus que l'applaudir lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-En plus tu es en civil, parfait, maintenant je me tais, je retourne m'asseoir et travailler pendant que tu t'amuses, inversons les rôles ! Je lui tendis sa veste, sans vouloir te presser bien sûr...

-Fiston, il arriva, il eut un rire en voyant la tête dépressive de mon papa.

-Tu veux que je la ramène à la table.

-J'aimerai, il me souleva par la taille, à tout à l'heure.

-Bisous, bisous mon papa, riai-je, je lui levais mes pouces en forçant mon clin d'œil, Edward me fit me rasseoir, j'entendis la porte claquer peu de temps après, fooo ! ils me regardèrent, on ne touche pas à mon ménage et oui je viens de virer mon père de chez lui, je suis une ado, une vraie, riais-je, ils me fixaient toujours, il serait temps que je me reprennes, ou en étions nous ? demandai-je sérieusement, ils soupirèrent.

**Pov Paul**

-Est-ce que ça te conviendrait ? j'acquiesçai, si tu as du temps à m'accorder je peux t'y emmener d'ici une demie heure ?

-Je suis tout à toi dame Esmée, bien qu'elle ait rit elle eut envie de me frapper pour son surnom.

-Personne ne sait que tu es là ?

-Non, ni ce que je fais ou que je m'apprête à faire, vous les avez achetés ?

-Non pas encore mais je veux ton avis comme tu t'y connais, ça me fait plaisir de parler construction, immobilier avec toi, Bella aimerait mais pour le moment gardons notre petit secret.

-Ça me va, si j'invite dame Esmée au restaurant elle me dira oui ?

-Oh, elle eut un large sourire.

-Esmée c'est pas la première fois que nous mangeons ensemble, riais-je.

-Mais ça me fait toujours plaisir, ça non plus personne ne le sait ?

-Non plus, sauf Carlisle comme il est là parfois ainsi que Charlie mais non, je ne dis rien, ils doivent penser que... en fait ils ne doivent pas penser, juste se dire que je suis parti en vadrouille, Bella et Edward savent que je vais m'occuper de leur maison mais pour le reste je préfère attendre, tu vas en acheter combien des apparts, avec Carlisle je veux dire.

-Quatre, quand les enfants auront fini leur études ou voudront déménager nous les louerons, tu pourras même les gérer si tu veux.

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses que tu veux me confier.

-Et alors ?

-Ne te fâche pas, je ne suis pas encore ton employé.

-Ça ne saurait tarder, je serai gentille avec toi.

-Je trouve ça rassurant que tu me le dises, nous rîmes doucement, tu as des choses à faire je suppose avant que nous partions, je vais me balader dans ta boîte, je reviens d'ici 30 minutes ?

-Même avant si tu veux, va espionner tes futurs collègues me chuchota-t-elle, j'échappai un rire.

-Je te balancerai les noms de ceux qui ne bossent pas.

-Je veux ton rapport dans 30 minutes pétantes, ne soit pas en retard.

-Dame Esmée tu l'auras, je sortis la laissant rire, Bella dans quelques années, elle tournera tyran j'en suis sûre.

Je me promenais, faisant le tour, je connaissais bien les lieux maintenant pour y être régulièrement, très régulièrement, je n'étais par contre pas le plus bavard et personne ne venait me faire chier non plus, ou ne poser plus de questions que ça, n'empêche que de bosser pour Esmée ça pourrait me plaire, le but serait d'ouvrir ma propre boîte par la suite bien que je pense que je resterai en collaboration avec Esmée, question de principe, ah merde, Bella sera ma collègue d'ici quelques années, deux tyrans, quoi que dans le boulot je peux en être un, le fine équipe que nous ferions. Je sortis du bâtiment finalement me chercher un café en face et fumer au passage, j'avais encore le temps, je le pris à emporter m'asseyant sur un banc comme s'il m'appartenait, au moins personne ne s'installerait près de moi, je regardais le bâtiment de dame Esmée, les femmes aussi, je m'occupe.

-Finalement, dit Esmée en s'asseyant, on est bien dehors, je riais nerveusement, je te casse tes plans peut-être ?

-Non, riais-je, j'allais remonter et tes employés étaient tous occupés ou têtes baissées sur leur boulot, tout va bien, nous y allons ?

-Finis ta cigarette tranquillement, les employés qui sont là c'est parce qu'ils le veulent, c'est comme ça le week-end sauf cas exceptionnel.

-Ou parce qu'ils veulent être bien vu par la patronne.

-Aussi, je jetais ma cigarette.

-Je suis prêt, nous nous levâmes allant chercher sa voiture au parking.

Nous allions vers l'université, le but de la journée était de visiter ceux qu'ils prévoyaient d'acheter, elle avait les clés, les codes tout ce qu'il fallait pour y accéder, mon job du jour était de vérifier les constructions avec Esmée, savoir si ce n'est pas de la merde. Nous en fîmes plusieurs.

-Tu les laisseras choisir ? lui demandai-je, nous étions à marcher, partant faire le chemin jusqu'au campus.

-Oui, bien que je les connais alors je sais à peu près ce qu'ils aimeraient, nous avons eu des discussions dessus, pour prévoir.

-Et ça donne quoi ?

-Rien de compliqué, sourit-elle, du basique, rien d'extravagant, une chambre, salle de bains, cuisine, salon mais ne dépassant pas les 40m².

-Et ils vont tenir là dedans ? souriais-je, Emmett surtout, être confiné ce n'est pas son truc.

-Ah Emmett ça va lui faire tout drôle, au pire il s'achètera une maison avec Rose.

-Là vous achetez à perte de toute façon.

-Je veux mon thé, elle nous fit asseoir à un café, nous passâmes nos commandes, étant en terrasse je pus fumer tranquillement. Oui, mais nous en avons d'autres, des immeubles où là rien n'est à perte, nous pourrions simplement louer mais autant acheter, quand ils en auront assez ou qu'ils auront fini leur études nous les louerons mais toujours à perte en réalité.

-Comment ça ?

-Ma société a une association ou avec Carlisle nous aidons dans diverses choses, les appartements finiront dans notre association, les loyers baissés pour des personnes en difficultés de logement lors de leur arrivée à l'université, mes employés pourront en faire bénéficier leurs enfants si besoin et si pas de place sur le campus bien sûr mais c'est peu probable, nous trouverons toujours quoi en faire.

-Donc là vous acheter des apparts où vous n'y gagnerez absolument rien.

-Rien, nous les achetons en une fois, ensuite l'argent récupéré des loyers part dans les caisses de l'association et sera injectés ailleurs, avec Carlisle nous avons amplement les moyens alors plutôt que de chercher à se faire encore et encore de l'argent, nous préférons aider, je ne dis pas que nous ne nous faisons pas d'argent, ça serait faux.

-Vous gagnez, vous en « perdez », au final...

-Nous gagnons plus que nous perdons, regarde les appartements que nous allons acheter, les bébés s'ils vont à l'université, ils pourront en profiter.

-Ils iront.

-Et bien le problème est déjà réglé à moins qu'ils veuillent vivre sur le campus.

-Ils seraient à 5 minutes même pas mais je les vois pas vivre seuls en fait, enfin ils sont toujours collés, Quil s'il reste avec Claire il voudra peut-être s'en détacher un peu, tu me mets un peu une claque à me faire penser aux bébés à l'université.

-Que dire de mes bébés qui y seront dans quelques mois, je ne pus que approuver.

-Tu n'aimerais pas qu'ils s'éloignent hein ?

-Aucune maman ne le voudrait, pour le moment ils parlent tous de rester dans le coin mais ça peut changer, s'ils veulent partir je les laisserai faire c'est normal de vouloir connaître autre chose mais bon...

-Ne te colle pas une dépression, souriais-je, pour le moment ils sont là, tu penses lequel qui partira ?

-Alice aime New-York tout comme Jasper, Edward et Bella ils resteront je pense, avec leur maison dont nous allons nous occuper mais ils pourraient partir aussi et la garder comme un pied à terre, Emmett et Rose je ne sais pas, Rose j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ferait partir Emmett en ville mais au final elle ne part pas dans ce sens.

-Pour moi ils ne partiront pas plus loin que Seattle, elle me fit un grand sourire, je riais doucement.

-Tu feras quoi une fois que Bella et Edward seront partis ? Bien que personne ne te dit de partir dans l'immédiat.

-Non mais faudra bien que je le fasse à un moment ou à un autre, le bail du mien s'arrête en septembre, je récupérais mes meubles, louerai un endroit pour les entreposer et par la suite je chercherai ce que je veux.

-Tu ne peux pas acheter ?

-Non, pas pour le moment.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas avec Carlisle t'en acheter un ?

-Parce que ça c'est non.

-Tu veux te débrouiller tout seul, soupira-t-elle, ça ne serait qu'un avancement pourtant, je la regardais, elle m'ignora.

-Tu vas déjà me donner un boulot, c'est déjà bien assez, elle soupira encore, Esmée je te parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Non je te soûle, elle échappa un rire et se reprit, elle planta son regard dans le mien.

-Écoute, ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, j'ai l'âge de ta mère, ne soupire pas, je grimaçai, ne grimace pas non plus.

-Je fais quoi alors ? elle me regarda un peu froidement.

-Tu ne veux pas vivre à La Push, vrai ?

-Vrai.

-Tu ne veux pas rester chez Charlie indéfiniment.

-Ça pourrait ne pas le faire.

-Tu ne retourneras pas dans ton appartement.

-Toujours vrai.

-Mais par contre tu veux encore louer quelque chose.

-Non je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Alors qu'as-tu dit ? elle m'agresse un peu, faut le savoir, ce que tu aimerais c'est quoi ?

-Construire ma maison serait une idée.

-Où ? Dans un endroit reculé je suis sûre, je ne pus que sourire.

-Ou en pleine civilisation, mais là ça serait un appartement, Tacoma, Seattle, La Push.

-Mais tu as dit non pour La Push !

-Pour la maison que j'y ai et où vivent Kim et Jared, je veux juste quelque chose à moi, payer par mes propres moyens, je t'ai dit déjà un bon boulot c'est amplement suffisant. Je veux juste pouvoir me dire que si je possède quelque chose c'est que je m'en serai donné les moyens.

-Ça doit te coûter cher déjà de travailler pour moi dans peu, railla-t-elle.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, riais-je, regarde c'est comme toi et ta boîte, on est d'accord que tu aurais pu ne rien faire vu que vous aviez les moyens à la base, pourtant tu t'aies dit que tu voulais posséder quelque chose qui t'appartienne parce que tu t'en aies donné les moyens, tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas seule, que tu as été aidé et tout un tas de chose mais la base c'est toi, tu as crée ta boîte, tu bosses, tu es un tyran aussi mais ça fait parti de ton boulot, elle retint son sourire, je veux juste me lever le matin et me dire que je fais des trucs bien et que je réussis, parce que si j'allais dans ton sens, j'aurai une vie des plus tranquille c'est vrai mais j'aurai surtout l'impression de profiter plus qu'autre chose et ça ce n'est pas moi Esmée, je me suis souvent débrouillé tout seul, je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un, surtout pas financièrement, déjà je vais dépendre de toi niveau boulot.

-Chose que tu auras mis des mois à accepter, soupira-t-elle, je peux aussi te virer si ça peut te rassurer, je riais nerveusement, puis tu ne pas seras réellement mon employé, plus un collaborateur en fait.

-C'est pire Esmée, tu ne me fais même pas commencer en bas de l'échelle.

-Mais que tu es pénible, je la fatigue sérieusement, t'auras intérêt à nous ramener de l'argent et des contrats je te préviens, elle me menace clairement, et pourquoi te faire commencer en bas de l'échelle puisque tu as l'expérience et les connaissances.

-Esmée tu n'as rien vu de concret, tu n'as aucune preuve que je sois réellement compétent.

-Tu auras une période d'essai dans ce cas, tout ça dit en plissant ses yeux.

-Mais ça c'est normal Esmée.

-Donc tu n'auras pas tout sur un plateau, tu feras tes preuves comme les autres, tu auras la pression comme les autres et ça sera à toi de me montrer que d'une je ne fais pas une erreur en te prenant dans ma boîte et que si ça marche bien c'est que tu m'auras montré que tu en veux, je t'offre une chance dirons-nous, le reste dépendra entièrement de toi, elle ouvrit une pochette, se faisant un plaisir de faire claquer les élastiques, par énervement sûrement, sortit un stylo, maintenant tu signes, elle me mit tout devant moi, nous n'avons pas la journée, le contrat tu le connais, tu t'actives.

-Esmée, chuchotai-je, elle prit une inspiration, une longue inspiration.

-Si tu veux commencer à obtenir ce que tu souhaites c'est le moment, dans deux minutes je déchire ton contrat et nous n'en parlerons plus, demain tu te réveilleras et tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir signé, JE suis la meilleure boîte dans laquelle tu pourrais bosser, tu seras libre de tes mouvements, de choisir sur quel projet tu veux bosser et une équipe à tes ordres, ton premier job qui je l'espère te rendra fier, tu as 23 ans, saisis ta chance, elle regarda sa montre, une minute, elle continua à fixer sa montre, je n'aime pas ce genre de plan mais je serai bien con de ne pas signer, je posais le stylo, passais mes mains sur mon visage en soufflant et quelques secondes après signais mon contrant me liant à Esmée, je lui tendis.

-C'est fait, elle eut un grand sourire en le prenant, vérifiant tout de même si j'avais bien signé, chose que je ne sentais pas c'est qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'éventa avec mon contrat.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais autant couru derrière quelqu'un avec un contrat, elle souffla, je suis contente, bienvenue mon cher collaborateur, elle me tendit la main, nous nous les serrâmes, elle me la garda et cessa de sourire, maintenant, tu m'appartiens, je la laissais me rendre ma main et rire à la limite de pleurer, elle rangea rapidement mon contrat dans la chemise et s'assit dessus, nous ferons de grandes choses tu verras, ne le dites pas mais elle me donne envie de chialer limite, elle se leva me faisant un câlin, putain pourquoi je me suis levé ce matin...

-Merci Esmée, je vais te ramener du fric et des contrats, elle échappa un rire.

-Je n'en doute pas, je suis fière de toi, dit-elle plus calmement, elle embrassa ma tête, tes parents le seront encore plus.

-Ouais je crois bien, elle reprit sa place.

-On ne se regarde plus pendant 5 minutes si tu veux bien, je ne pus que être d'accord, je me rallumais une cigarette soufflant longuement.

Je commencerai réellement en septembre, j'allais me remette dans le boulot, pour l'instant je suivrai des formations qui étaient nécessaires, je serai formé principalement par Esmée, putain j'allais avoir un bureau aussi, mon job consisterait à obtenir des contrats, les superviser sur certains points, toujours avec Esmée au départ et ensuite si tout va bien, je passerai collaborateur et si tout continue à aller bien, j'ouvrirai ma propre boîte, putain, faut que j'encaisse le truc, j'allais surtout me défoncer pour ce boulot, putain...

-Faudra fêter ça, me dit-elle, dès que tu le sentiras, je peux ne rien dire à mon mari.

-On attend un peu, que je fasse ma première semaine chez toi.

-Ça me convient parfaitement, je me prendrai bien du champagne.

-Ce midi, on se prendra du champagne, nous nous sourîmes, Esmée...

-Oui.

-Merci, sincèrement, elle allait encore pleurer ? OK, OK, on va marcher hein ? elle approuva grandement.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions le soir, Paul et Charlie étaient de retour, ils étaient arrivés pendant que nous étions penchés sur une carte routière, nous faisions notre trajet, dans l'a peu près, Charlie et Paul se joignirent à nous.

-Vous voulez faire quoi en fait ? nous demanda Paul, suivre la route 66 ?

-Oui, dis-je, à moins qu'elle n'existe que par tronçon maintenant.

-Tu connais ? lui demanda Bella.

-Jusqu'en Arizona oui sans soucis comme mes parents sont là-bas, après on peut trouver le reste.

-Nous avons fait pas mal de recherches sur Internet dit Bella, tout ce qu'il faut voir selon les sites mais tu vas sûrement nous trouver des choses, il lui fit un sourire, papa ?

-Papa pense, papa a des recommandations, que je répéterai plus tard mais je vais commencer, vous ne prenez personne sur la route.

-Nous n'aurons pas la place de toute façon, dit Bella.

-Personne, homme, femme peu importe, soleil, nuit, pluie, personne, nous secouâmes la tête négativement, attendez d'être dans une station service pour prévenir et vous décampez, nous nous regardions tous les trois avant de nous remettre sur Charlie.

-Papa tu me donnerais limite plus envie de partir...

-Ce n'est pas le but, sourit-il, je veux juste que vous soyez prudents.

-T'en fais pas Charlie, dis-je, j'ai la meilleure des armes avec moi, je lui désignais Bella, elle se fait des films, elle est parano et psycho, elle ne me laissera pas aider qui que ce soit, ni même parler, pour Bella tout le monde sera des tueurs en séries qui s'ignore.

-C'est bien vrai, Edward il réfléchira pour nous deux, il réfléchit vite et bien, il est souvent logique aussi, chose que parfois nous le savons m'échappe un peu, nous approuvâmes, ça pourrait presque me vexer que vous en soyez d'accord mais je suis dans ma minute réaliste.

-Nous en sommes fiers, railla Paul, la Shelby faudra lui refaire un contrôle complet, roue de secours, un bidon d'essence au cas où, enfin de quoi vous dépanner en cas de panne ou crevaison.

-Paul tu fais un bon parano aussi, rit Bella.

-Il vaut mieux l'être, rit-il, sur la carte, c'est celle-ci que vous prendrez ? nous approuvâmes, je vous ferai des croix sur les stations essences ou autre chose utile, je vous ferai une légende made in Paul.

-Waw, railla Bella, je ne savais pas que ça existait.

-Tu l'aimeras tu vas voir, rit-il.

-Vous ne prenez pas de GPS ? nous demanda Charlie.

-Nous pouvons mais nous voulons faire ça à l'ancienne, dis-je, avec notre carte.

-Nous aurons nos téléphones papa, nous activerons le mode GPS tu pourras savoir où nous sommes.

-Je ne veux pas vous fliquer.

-Non mais au moins tu pourras savoir où nous sommes, ou comme pour la voiture de la Stanley, mettre une espèce de mouchard, puis nous t'appellerons, ça te rassurerait un mouchard ? Moi oui en tout cas.

-Pareil, dis-je, ça me va.

-Bon alors je vais vous fliquer mais sans abuser et pas tout les jours.

-Là tu mens Charlie, railla Paul, tu regarderas au moins une fois par jour, voire deux, matin et soir.

-Je ne dépasserai pas trois, râla-t-il sous nos rires.

-Ça nous va toujours, dis-je, rassure-toi ça ne va pas nous déranger.

-Les hôtels ? demanda Paul vous savez à peu près où vous arrêter sans avoir de mauvaises surprises ?

-Non faut qu'on fasse la liste, dis-je, des hôtels simples et nous prendrons des sacs de couchage en fait pour mettre sur le lit.

-Là aussi, dit Bella, je suis la meilleure des armes, la maniaquerie, j'aurai même mon spray de javel et mon éponge, éponge que je jetterai après chaque lavage de douche, lavabo et autres des chambres d'hôtels, ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est juste de l'hygiène, j'imagine juste la personne la plus crade qui serait passée avant nous c'est tout.

-Nous pouvons dormir dans la voiture aussi, riais-je.

-Ne te moque pas, quand tu seras à voir des matelas et coussin dégueulasse tu seras bien content que je sois maniaque, nous prendrons nos coussins même.

-Bébé, la Shelby, ce n'est pas une caravane, nous rîmes, pas Bella, la place est limité.

-Juste nos coussins, regarde si l'un de nous fais une petite sieste on sera bien content d'avoir notre confort, une couverture aussi, au cas où, imagine pour je ne sais quelle raison, nous ne trouvons pas d'hôtels, s'il faut dormir dans la voiture, il nous faut le strict minimum.

-Vous aurez les duvets, dit Charlie, pourquoi une couverture ?

-Parce que les duvets ils auront touchés les lits, je parle pas d'une couette, je parle d'un plaid par exemple, en place nous avons le coffre et la banquette arrière, vêtements nous avons dit que nous ne prendrons pas de superflu et les vêtements d'été ce n'est pas ce qui prend le plus de place et au pire on achètera en chemin, nous trouverons toujours des laveries.

-Tu oserais ? lui demanda Paul, mettre ton linge sans savoir ce qu'il y avait avant ?

-Oui parce que en plus de la lessive il existe un produit que tu rajoutes comme désinfectant, je le fais ici.

-Donc ça aussi faudra le prendre dans la voiture ? demandai-je.

-Oui, au cas où il n'y en ait pas dans la laverie, la lessive non.

-Je nous voyais déjà avec notre baril, raillai-je.

-Ne te moque pas, rit-elle, les duvets nous les laverons aussi.

-Prends une bâche directement, dit Charlie, nous rîmes nerveusement tous les quatre.

-De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je n'ai pas mon kit nettoyage, nous ne serons pas à la maison, nous aurons forcément des hôtels étranges et flippant aussi...

-Oui alors quitte à se faire des films autant être propre c'est ça ? demanda Paul en riant.

-Nous n'aurons pas tout perdu, rit-elle, bon d'autres conseils ?

-Edward je te donnerai un ou plusieurs spray au poivre.

-Tu ne le ferais pas que ça nous inquiéterait, riais-je, pas d'armes ?

-Non, tu ne sais pas t'en servir et tu as plus de chance que ça se retourne contre toi.

-Le spray aussi, dis-je.

-Oui mais moins dangereux, un dans la voiture, un dans le sac de ma fille, un sous vos sièges respectif, Paul ?

-Ta voiture petite chose elle en rien équipée contre le vol ?

-Non.

-Tu me laisserais y remédier ?

-Oui tant que tu n'abîme pas ma voiture.

-Crois-moi c'est une des dernières choses que je ferai, vous en aurez un pour le volant mais je peux faire mieux.

-Au passage nous demanderons pour le mouchard, dit Charlie.

-Et après c'est moi la psychopathe et vous êtes parfaitement sains d'esprits.

-C'est à cause de votre voyage, dit mon père, autant que vous partiez avec un maximum de sécurité, il vous faut aussi une petite mallette d'urgence.

-On vous fera un kit de survie, dit Paul, en cas de galère, petite comme grosse.

-Tu devrais nous apprendre à chasser aussi au cas où, riais-je, on sait jamais.

-Bella serait plus douée que toi, toi qui t'aies pris il y a peu une raclée au paintball, qui tire comme une merde avec une arme et avec un arc n'en parlons pas, en cas de survie tu dépendrais complètement de Bella, tu as une autre moquerie à sortir ou je t'ai détendu ? je lui fis un doigt, je t'en prie ma grande, ils rirent bêtement.

-Il me défendra, dit Bella, nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre, c'est pour ça ton envie de jouer à la survie ?

-En grande partie oui, Eddy je ferai de toi un indien, je riais nerveusement, je vais t'apprendre plein de trucs, à tous les deux, d'ici à ce que vous partiez vous serez formés et nous serons plus sereins.

-Tu ne pars pas un peu ? demanda Bella.

-Si, je vais allez chez mes parents environ deux semaines.

-Quand nous serons vers chez eux ?

-Ouais sur l'aller ou le retour, nous nous arrangerons, au pire je peux être là pour les deux, Charlie tu pars ?

-Tes parents m'ont invités j'irai.

-Oh pouvons nous essayer de nous retrouver en même temps ? demanda Bella, si tes parents sont d'accord, dit-elle à Paul.

-Ça ne va les déranger en rien, pour la place on trouvera toujours mais oui on peut le faire et de toute façon mes parents nous voir tous les quatre ils n'en seront que plus que satisfait, Eddy tu pourras faire du cheval, je grimaçai.

-En parlant de cheval, dit Bella, amour ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'en feras pas, je la remerciai bien que j'eus la sensation d'être un enfant, Helyos ?

-Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, dit Charlie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui.

-OK, tout le monde va partir en vacances ?

-Oui, répondit Paul, tout le monde va partir, à des périodes différentes plus ou moins, Sam, Jake et moi nous sommes ceux qui seront probablement le plus ici, Sam pour sa salle de sport, Jake son boulot et moi... bein je serai là c'est tout, rit-il, tes frères et sœurs partent pendant toutes les vacances ma grande ?

-Non, même nous, il faudra qu'on revienne bien avant la reprise pour préparer l'université, notre maison nous voulons participer aussi, puis passer du temps avec tout le monde.

-J'aurai tout le temps pour embêter Leah, pépia Bella, elle en sera ravie, on part pour un mois et demi, reste autant de temps entre ici, La Push, Seattle et quelques moments par-ci, par-là. Nous avons reparlés avec Edward de là où nous irons en septembre.

-J'espère que ça sera dans votre appartement, dit Charlie, il faut que ce soit dans votre appartement pour pouvoir m'inviter à manger, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Nous reviendrons, dis-je, nous ne sommes pas loin.

-Si vous ne venez pas je viendrai vous chercher, nous menaça-t-il, ou je m'inviterai, fiston N°2, s'invitera lui aussi.

-Bien sûr que oui, rit-il.

-Un an de plus, dit Bella, j'aurai pas dit non.

-Personne n'a dit que nous ne nous ferions plus de soirées comme nous le faisons, dit Paul, même quand moi je serai parti, nous ne serons pas loin des uns et des autres.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore partis, dit Charlie, nous avons encore beaucoup de soirées à nous faire.

-Des soirées canapé-lit et dvd, dis-je.

-Avec des films qui te mettent bien la haine, dit Paul sous nos rires.

-Des films policiers où je vous enlèverez tout suspense dès le départ.

-Des soirées où mon papa se teste en cuisinier, tu t'améliores à chaque fois en plus.

-Non, la dernière fois j'ai inversé sel et sucre pour le gâteau.

-Il était parfaitement infecte, riais-je, nous avons pensé mourir de soif aussi vu la quantité que tu as mis et nous qui nous forçons pour ne pas te décevoir.

-Toutes vos chamailleries, à celui qui mordra le plus fort, soupira Charlie, moi qui fait le flic pour ne pas changer.

-Parfois tu fais rien du tout, rit Paul, tu comptes les points ou tu nous ignores, pire tu lances les sujets qui fâchent, nous rîmes tous les quatre.

-Poupée et ses TOC, je pourrai faire des tâches sans me faire engueuler.

-Je ne t'engueule pas.

-Si poupée tu le fais.

-A nous aussi, dis-je.

-Vous ce n'est pas grave, vous faites exprès rien que pour m'énerver, je ne cris pas sur mon papa, nous lui confirmions une nouvelle fois, non, vous deux je ne vous demande rien et je continuerai, jusqu'à ce que vous vissiez le bouchon d'un dentifrice ou fermire un gel douche ne vous demande plus un effort surhumain, parce que ça c'est vraiment pénible, tout comme laisser un verre dans l'évier, tu sais pas pourquoi il est là, tout seul, abandonné, ou tu en trouves parsemé sans explications plausible, les couverts rangés n'importe comment, et cette cuvette de toilette toujours relevée, là elle est énervée.

-Je l'ai enlevé une fois ça ne t'a pas plu, dit Paul calmement.

-Pas une fois, une nuit, nous ne pûmes pas retenir nos rires, elle nous regarda froidement, ça nous fit rire deux fois plus.

-Je pensais pas que tu pouvais crier aussi fort, rit Charlie.

-Moi c'est le moment de panique juste après, riais-je, « y a rien, y a rien, allez vous coucher » dit entre la menace et la peur que nous découvrions que tu étais là, Charlie ne pas t'entendre ronfler ça va nous perturber.

-Ne plus entendre Paul, dit Charlie, tenter de se faire discret quand il rentre et sans allumer de lumière.

-Normal je ne suis pas discret, tu mets des pièges, la dernière fois c'était une chaise, nous rîmes bêtement, maintenant je me sers de mon téléphone, ne plus entendre ton « bah alors c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre », dit-il à Bella, ou toi Eddy tousser juste pour bien me faire remarquer que tu m'as grillé, nous rîmes à nouveau.

-Fait chier quand même, rit Bella mais à la limite de pleurer, fais chier, non mais ça va, dit-elle pour nous rassurer.

-Tu pourras toujours victimiser Eddy, lui dit Paul.

-Je suis prêt mon ange, elle échappa un rire.

-Mais tu devras nous en garder quand tu viendras, dit Charlie, tu feras tes inspections sanitaires.

-Ça va me plaire ça, souffla-t-elle toujours pas loin de pleurer, ça aura été une belle année, plus que ça même, elle essuya ses joues, je vais bien, rit-elle, je vais... elle se leva et sortit.

-Laissons-la se reprendre, souffla Charlie pas plus en joie que nous, vous serez bien là-bas.

-Nous le pensons mais c'est vrai quand tu repenses à ces derniers mois... j'eus un sourire plus triste que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-OK... soupira Paul, il partit du salon, revenant avec Bella, assieds-toi petite chose, il l'amena vers moi, je tournais ma chaise pour la faire venir sur moi, ses yeux étaient rougis, Paul se mit en bout de table, je voulais pas en parler tout de suite mais pas grave, gardez ça juste pour vous OK ? nous approuvâmes, t'es chiante petite chose, elle lui mima un « je sais » mais avant que nous terminions dans la dépression je tenais à vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, ou depuis ce matin, je suis officiellement l'employé d'Esmée Cullen et je vais avoir un putain de boulot.

Nous nous étions tous levés rapidement pour le féliciter, plus que ça même, il se prit une ration de câlin d'environ deux mois, ouais bon OK ce n'est pas ce qui nous empêcha d'avoir les larmes aux yeux ou plus mais ce n'était plus de tristesse, la bouteille de champagne fut sortie. Ça faisait partie des soirées dont je me souviendrai, ah putain ça allait me manquer autant qu'à eux.

**Pov Bella**

-Allô ?

-Je te réveille ? je regardais l'heure, 9 heures, dimanche matin.

-Non t'en fais pas, je regardais Edward, il dormait, je me frottais les yeux pour me réveiller, me remettant sur mon coussin, je suis là Angie.

-J'aurai dû t'appeler un peu plus tard.

-Tout va bien ? Ton père est rentré ?

-Oui hier, en fin de matinée.

-Il t'a parlé ?

-Oui un peu, j'ai lancé la discussion, lui demandant si ça c'était bien passé, si ça lui avait plu, choses que je demande généralement, il m'a dit que oui et c'est tout, d'habitude il m'aurait demandé pour ma semaine mais bon, j'avais laissé exprès la documentation pour l'université sur le bureau de ma chambre...

Edward se réveilla à moitié, je lui mimais un « Angie », il se mit entre mes jambes, sa joue sur mon sein, il n'a pas du comprendre, je caressais le haut de son dos.

-Angie tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, oui excuse-moi, pour l'université il a dit que je faisais comme je voulais.

-Il a changé d'avis ?

-Je lui ai posé à peu près la même question, il a dit qu'il n'en s'en occuperait pas, il ne paierait pas non plus le loyer et que je n'avais qu'à être responsable, assumer mes choix et non pas comme ces derniers mois, il a dit que dans la mesure où je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de parler avec lui, de lui demander conseil ou tout simplement être honnête, il ne voulait rien savoir pour l'instant.

-Ta maman elle en a dit quoi ?

-Ils se sont disputés, encore ce matin.

-Tu veux qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir Ben et ses parents, je te dirais.

-Tu vas faire quoi Angie ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Pas grave, je vais appeler Rose, elle voulait savoir, essaie de te rendormir, on se voit lundi au plus tard.

-Ou tout à l'heure si tu veux, n'hésite pas, bisous.

-Bisous, je raccrochais regardant mon téléphone, Edward releva sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui répétais au mieux.

-J'ai pas vraiment su quoi dire.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu aurais pu en dire, par contre ce qui est sûr c'est que mes parents ne pourront pas leur louer l'appartement, si la situation reste comme ça, il le prendrait mal, même s'il dit qu'il s'en fout soit disant, mes parents ne peuvent pas prendre partie, pas au sujet d'un appartement.

-Ils iraient contre ce que souhaites son père, il approuva.

-L'année n'est pas terminée, il posa mon téléphone et remonta la couette sur nous, notre nuit n'est pas terminée non plus, souffla-t-il contre mon cou, je frissonnais.

-Et si nous les aidons à payer le loyer ?

-Pas celui de mes parents Bella, ça revient à la même chose, pour le moment il faut laisser passer, ça ne fait qu'une semaine, les parents de Ben sont là aussi, je pense qu'avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit, il faut les laisser en discuter entre eux. C'est comme si nous avions un problème et que le père d'Angela intervenait avant que nos propres familles en aient discutés.

-Oui, non ça ne le ferait pas.

Il posa plusieurs baisers dans mon cou, sur mon buste puis alla de l'autre côté remontant le long de ma mâchoire, il prit appui sur ses avant-bras m'embrassant doucement.

-C'est comme ça que doit débuter un dimanche matin, je souriais contre sa bouche posant ma main contre sa nuque, je l'embrassai à mon tour plus longuement, il nous mit sur le côté se redressant juste le temps d'éteindre nos portables et de remonter la couette.

Nous nous fîmes nos câlins jusqu'à midi, juste parce que nous avions entendu du bruit en bas, ce qui signifiait que mon père et Paul étaient réveillés ou rentrés de la pêche. Cet après-midi ils partiraient faire je ne sais quoi, encore un coup fourré certainement, ils ne voulaient rien me dire en fait.

J'étais donc partie sur Port Angeles, je me promenais, je m'étais arrêtée faire un coucou à Sam, j'étais à rentrer dans sa salle, Jared était à l'entrée.

-Oh non pas toi ! soupira-t-il, je lui fis un petit sourire, allez viens faire l'hôtesse, il m'assit près de lui derrière le comptoir.

-Jared, il n'y a personne dans la salle.

-Je sais, on peut faire semblant ? Comme je suis un mec assez sympa je garde le fort.

-Tu t'es shooté ?

-Non, rit-il, mais ça fait un moment que je suis seul, ça finit par monter au cerveau.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Sam ?

-Parce que je garde le fort, je pris une inspiration, je m'emmerde en fait, j'aurai pu partir, même Sam me l'a dit mais j'en sais rien, j'aime bien tenter des trucs stupides, je me suis dit que de tenter la solitude serait bien, bein je kiffe pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Sinon je vais bien.

-Je te remercie de me rassurer.

-En fait je t'imitais, je voulais te montrer comme ça peut être perturbant, ce que tu nous fais ça y ressemble, je ne m'emmerdes pas, je regardais des trucs pour Sam qui va repasser, bref, niveau joie et bonne humeur je t'ai connu plus en forme.

-Non ça va.

-Ouais en fait tu as testé la solitude et tu n'as pas kiffé c'est ça ? je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je me promenais.

-Tu voulais voir Sam ?

-Je suis passé devant la salle, je m'étais dit que de lui faire un petit coucou serait bien, mais il sera pour toi pour le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, dis-je en secouant la tête, rien de particulier.

-Tu t'ennuies.

-Un peu.

-Ton homme est où ?

-Avec Paul et mon père, j'étais partie à la villa et j'en sais rien, arrivée là-bas, il n'y avait personne, je me suis dit que bouger serait bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas ?

-Le temps que je fasse la route ils seront de retour.

-Bella, sérieusement tu as quoi ? T'es éteinte, je haussais les épaules.

-Je suis chiante.

-Mais non, t'es chiante à rien dire, pas tout le temps, juste là.

-Des fois y a rien à dire.

-C'est vrai. Nous sommes chiants en fait.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller les rejoindre, je lui fis un bisou et me levais, je récupérais mon sac, tu feras un bisou à Sam de ma part ? il approuva, je le saluais et sortis partant dans ma voiture.

Je ne démarrais pas, j'étais là à fixer mon volant sans savoir ce que je devais faire, j'étais dans un de ces moments où vous ne savez plus rien, je ne sais pas si ça vous arrive, mais vous ne pensez à rien de particulier et vous êtes là avec juste une envie de pleurer, vous n'avez envie de rien et si vous commencez à pleurer là votre cerveau vous fait penser à tout ce qu'il ne faut pas, tout ce que vous avez mis de côté vous rattrape. Le coup de grâce ne tarda pas à arriver.

Mon téléphone avait sonné, j'avais répondu, le bijouterie qui m'appelle pour me dire que mon collier déposé il y a peu est réparé, je me retrouvais à dire au monsieur que j'arrivais rapidement le tout en pleurant, j'avais raccroché dès que ce fut possible. Je soufflais tout en pleurant et partie roulant lentement j'en étais encore au parking, je m'arrêtais avant d'en sortir, me remettant à pleurer bêtement, j'en avais des hoquets et des nausées, j'essuyais mon visage, soufflais à nouveau et pris la route de la bijouterie à quelques mètres.

J'étais garée depuis une dizaine de minutes, me calmant, j'ouvris mon sac prenant mes lunettes de soleil, je voulais éviter de passer pour l'allumée de service bien qu'avec le coup du téléphone j'étais déjà fichée, je pris une grande inspiration et sortis, je pouvais le faire.

-Bonjour, je viens récupérer un bijou, je sortis mon ticket tout en tremblant, j'eus un sanglot, pardon, je lui posais sur le comptoir, regardant ailleurs. Je le remerciais intérieurement de ne rien dire et de partir à l'arrière de son magasin, les sanglots j'en eus d'autre, cherchant à les réprimer au mieux, j'attirais les regards aussi, fais chier.

-Mademoiselle, je sursautais, vous allez bien ? j'approuvai, vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, soufflai-je en sanglotant, putain, merde, pardon, enchaînai-je, oui, je fis un mouvement de tête pour qu'il me montre le bijou, c'était pas trop dure ? De le repérer ? reniflai-je.

-Non, dit-il après un temps d'arrêt, je posais mes doigts sur ma bouche pour faire taire mon sanglot, vous voulez que je vous le montre ?

-Peut-être pas non, je me remis à pleurer, pardon, vraiment, je vous dois combien ? je lui tendis ma carte sans chercher plus loin, ni à savoir, je voulais juste partir.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, je secouais la tête négativement, Angela pouvez-vous ramener une chaise, pensée des plus cons, elle s'appelle comme ma copine, faut que je me reprenne, ils me firent m'asseoir, je laissais mon sac tomber au sol, mes mains dans mes cheveux, tenez, il me tendit un verre d'eau, je lui pris le remerciant tremblante, il me tendit un mouchoir, je pus le remercier encore une fois, je posais mes lunettes sur mon sac, il me reprit le verre d'eau une fois vide, je peux appeler quelqu'un pour vous ?

-Non, non, ça va aller, je suis en voiture.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, dites-moi qui appeler et je le fais mais comprenez que je ne peux vous laisser prendre le volant, pas dans cet état.

-Je vais me reprendre.

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi qui appeler... s'il vous plaît, il s'accroupit devant moi, je baissais ma tête en sanglotant. Je lui soufflais d'appeler la salle de sport de Sam, je dus m'y prendre à trois fois avant de me souvenir d'un bon numéro, je dois demander qui ? Sam ?

-Non, dis-je en secouant la tête, Jared, j'étais fatiguée de ne pas parvenir à m'arrêter de pleurer.

-Et vous êtes Bella, j'approuvais.

-Dites-lui que je suis désolée, je me sentis mal en entendant les sonneries, j'entendis Jared décrocher, il se redressa, oui bonjour, hum... vous êtes Jared ? Je travaille à la bijouterie à l'intersection de la huitième et la Lincoln Street, vous voyez à peu près ? J'ai avec moi Bella qui... ne se sent pas très bien, dit-il hésitant, pourriez-vous venir la chercher ? Non, non, je ne peux la laisser partir... très bien, à tout de suite, il raccrocha, s'accroupit à nouveau, votre ami arrive, il me tendit un deuxième mouchoir, ça va allez ne vous en faites pas.

**Pov Jared**

J'étais à courir comme un con, en panique je veux bien le reconnaître, c'était juste à côté, la voiture ne m'aurez servi à rien, j'arrivais moins de 10 minutes après, je reconnus facilement, un mec en stress devant une bijouterie a regarder dans tous les sens, ça devait être pour moi, je m'arrêtais devant lui, essoufflé.

-Jared ?

-Ouais, je soufflai, elle est où ?

-A l'intérieur, je ne sais pas ce que votre amie a, elle pleure sans s'arrêter.

-Je vais m'en occuper, il acquiesça, me laissant rentrer, je la trouvais assise à pleurer, encore plus en me voyant, elle baissa sa tête, la connaissant elle devait se sentir encore plus mal de me voir débarquer, je me mis à sa hauteur, hé Bella...

-Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle.

-Commence pas avec ça, tu as mal quelque part ? elle secoua la tête négativement, ça ne vas pas, elle murmura son non, je me redressais prenant son sac, j'ai quelque chose à régler, récupérer ? demandai-je au vendeur, il me tendit une pochette et la carte de crédit de Bella, je mis le tout dans son sac, prenant au passage ses clés de voiture, merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie.

-Bella, viens on s'en va, je l'aidais à se relever, ramassant ses lunettes de soleil qui était au sol, je le remerciais encore, je nous emmenais à sa voiture, je posais son sac derrière, la prenant contre moi, elle s'agrippa à ma veste se remettant à pleurer, je la laissais faire et rien à foutre des passants, je pris mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière, on va appeler Eddy, je ne pense même pas qu'elle m'entendait. Je reconnais avoir été soulagé qu'il décroche, hé Eddy, je m'éclaircis la voix, mec t'es où ? Tu serais pas près de Port Angeles par hasard ?

-_Nous sommes sur la route de retour donc oui pas très... Jared._

-Ouais.

-_C'est Bella que j'entends pleurer comme ça ? il panique, je soufflai._

-C'est bien elle, écoute je vais la ramener à la salle de sport, essaie de faire au plus vite, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je... je ne sais pas et j'arrive pas à la calmer, le vendeur non plus n'a pas réussi visiblement et j'avoue manquer de réactions adéquates là tout de suite.

-_On est pas loin, quel vendeur ?_

-Elle était dans une bijouterie, en fait le mieux est de me rejoindre là parce que je pense pas que je parviendrai à bouger, intersection de la huitième et Lincoln Street, attends, Bella y a Eddy, ton père et Paul qui arrivent, je dus la maintenir davantage, euh... OK faut que je raccroche, je vais l'asseoir sur le siège.

-_On arrive dans quelques minutes._

Quand je suis pris de court, je suis bon à rien, faut le savoir, finalement je ne la fis pas s'asseoir, je m'appuyais contre sa voiture, mon menton sur sa tête, la serrant contre moi, très honnêtement je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre, c'est fou comme on peut se sentir inutile dans ce genre de moment, je me sentais gauche, pire que gauche, je lui répétais cinquante fois qu'ils allaient arriver, ses pleurs se calmaient, repartaient, 10 minutes qui me parurent une éternité, ce n'est pas que je voulais me débarrasser de Bella mais je n'étais pas la personne la plus indiquée. Bella elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée ou des « pardon », j'essayais même pas de lui dire d'arrêter, si je m'énervais elle pleurerait encore plus. Je les vis arriver, je pus changer mes « ils arrivent » en « ils sont là », Eddy descendit en premier s'il chercha une réponse je ne pus le renseigner.

-Bébé, souffla-t-il, viens, il la prit contre elle.

Je m'éloignais allant vers Paul et Charlie, non mais niveau panique je ne sais pas qui d'entre nous gagne, j'expliquais au mieux de la salle de sport à leur arrivée, Paul resta avec moi, Charlie rentra dans la bijouterie juste pour en savoir un peu plus.

-Franchement je ne savais pas quoi faire, soufflai-je.

-On va la ramener, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ?

-Elle a pas vraiment fait de pause dans ses pleurs, quand je suis rentré, dis-je en désignant la bijouterie, ça a été pire.

-Parce qu'elle doit culpabiliser, dit-il en les regardant, Charlie ressortit rapidement, nous les rejoignîmes, Eddy va dans ma voiture à l'arrière, je donnais les clés de la Shelby à Charlie qui me remercia.

-Vous me tenez au courant.

-Pas de problème, me dit Paul, je t'appelle tout à l'heure, ils me remercièrent à nouveau.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions rentrés, Bella dans notre lit, elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, à moitié sur mon torse, je rabattis la couette sur elle, la pression put redescendre pour nous trois.

-Elle a récupéré le collier d'Elena, nous dit Charlie, le bijoutier me disait que déjà au téléphone elle pleurait, il posa un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet.

-Jared la trouvait bizarre, dit Paul, je vais le rappeler, il doit se sentir mal de ne pas avoir cramé le truc.

-Dis-lui qu'il n'y est pour rien et remercie-le à nouveau, il approuva et sortit de la chambre, tu crois que ça concerne quoi ?

-Phil, ses grands-parents, elle a voulu mettre de côté, tu m'appelles si elle se réveille, j'approuvai, je serai en bas, je vais faire à manger si elle vient à avoir faim, bien que je pense qu'elle ne se réveillera que demain maintenant.

-Je pense aussi.

Il me laissa, laissant la porte entrouverte, je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds me baissant dans le lit. J'aurai dû peut-être faire un peu plus attention, depuis la lettre de Phil elle avait tout pris sur elle, la connaissant elle avait dû penser pouvoir l'encaisser sauf que Bella à un moment ou à un autre ça doit sortir, par contre à ce point là je ne pensais pas. Je me souvenais surtout de mon stupide « Tant que ça ne te touche pas c'est le principal », je ferai plus attention à elle.

* * *

**(N/B : fallait bien que Bella ressorte ce qu'elle engrange depuis la confrontation avec sa mère et là, la lettre de Phil la faite craquer, et la merde avec Angela n'a rien arrangé, j'espère qu'elle va mieux aller.) **Pas de raison...si ? XD

Le film cité c'est Frozen pour info


	42. Chapter 42 saison 2

**Ô miracle, un nouveau chapitre... un petit racontage de vie ? *Ouiii* si vous insistez, alors rentrée en CP pour ma fille, avec la joie des devoirs, reprise du boulot avec bein la joie du travail m'ont forcé à mettre un frein sur l'écriture, ça fait du bien il faut bien le reconnaître mais il suffit de vous faire attendre alors voilà la suite... il est un peu plus long, vous faudra prendre des forces pour en venir à bout du coquinou ! **

**GALSWINTHE ; un grand merci pour ta correction à la Lucky Luke**

**FMH ; comme d'habitude petit enfant adoratrice des pingouins de manière un peu inquiétante d'ailleurs, merci ! **

**Mes chers anonymes ; **

**Ilonka **; Hello you ! Je suis comme toi ou Bella, mais une fois que c'est fait avec un peu de temps ça va mieux, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle n'est pas ce type de réactions, en ce qui concerne Angela pour le moment Bella a suffisamment à faire mais vrai ça finira bien par arriver, est-ce qu'elle osera ça c'est une autre question ^^ merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

**May.B ** Oui, oui, oui, clairement plus un chapitre de tranistion qu'autre chose, ça met en place certaines choses qui arriveront, pour le chapitre c'est oui bientôt la fin…il faudra bien. J'espère que tu garderas ton hystérie jusqu'à la fin , pour les petits OS t'en fais pas il y en aura (enfin petit ça on sait que je ne sais pas faire XD et laisse tes ongles tranquille, même si la suite a mit plus de temps avec la entrée il est là ^^ un grand merci pour ta review je te dis à bientôt :p / garde tes ongles il est là, enfin t'en a plus mais laisse les pousser maintenant pour la prochaine fois...

MAIS QUI ES-TU? LOOL

**Guest 9/6/12 . chapter 41**

Encore un beau chapitre... pas vraiment le temps de faire une review plus complète mais j'ai passé un bon moment encore une fois à te lire.  
Merci beaucoup et bientot ! / TE DIS MERCI Ô TOI GUEST INCONNU

**Syrine**Oui oui Rose en blonde est de retour ^^ de qualité ? tout ? euh...permets moi d'en penser autre chose XD mais merci tout de même, c'est un peu la fête à Angie je trouve mais je comprends qu'elle agace, moi quand j'écris j'ai envie de la frapper parfois, Eddy et son méchant prof, peut-être qu'en fait il ne veut rien régler mais aider pour qu'elle se fasse pourrir, enfin je me disais ça comme ça, j'ai ris connement avec ton / c'est ta période "j'emmerde mes personnage" ? / comment tu as deviné ? mdrr merci énormément pour ta review, prends soin de toi, de gros bisous et à très vite.

**Lydie ;** Ne désespère pas, surtout pas... J aurai été comme Jared, je n'aurai donc pas aimé être Jared à cet instant ^^ pour Angie comme il s'agit surtout de visuel tu peux difficilement t'en rendre compte, ça serait plus dans les attitudes, les mimiques et par écrit c'est assez difficile de les percevoir, une fois que tu lis ce dont parles Edward & Paul tu vas y penser et faire peut-être un peu plus attention par la suite, je vous y aiderait de toute façon :p les moments câlins au final c'est bien mieux que les lemons :) pour les photos dans le collier tu la sauras t'en fais pas, merci beaucoup, des bisous !

**BECULLEN **; Elle le prendra le temps mais là ça lui a fait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps à encaisser...Pour le médaillon tu finiras par savoir ^^ Les différets POV ne sont pas forcément plus dur à écrire enfin tout dépend du perso, Jasper par exemple très honnêtement je ne trouvais rien à lui faire dire d'où le fait qu'il n'y soit pas XD Le prof est simplement plein d'espoir ou l auteur de la fi cherchait un truc pour les rapprocher de force mdrr je me suis don caché derrière un prof qui passait par là lool. La Stanley elle est juste fausse. Esmée & Paul enfin il laisse faire, l'est un peu pénible parfois le chaton mais au final Dam Esmée parvient à ses fins. Claire tu vas "la voir" bientôt, Angela...elle devient aigrie en fait plus qu'autre chose. La confrontation chez le notaire, encore faut-il que Renée se déplace, elle sait ce qui en est pour elle, la lecture du testament ne concernera que Bella au final, pour ce qui est de devoir assurer leur arrières je ne vois pas en fait ce qu'il pourrait arriver mais je veux bien tes hypothèses ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt, bisous

**Béatrice ;** Mercii moi traumatiser ? pas tant que ça en fait, je suis raisonnable je trouve. Stanley..je pense que en fait (attention révélation) elle n'a pas de QI le plus triste dedans c'est que ça existe vraiment les personnes comme ça, le poisson est plus intelligent XD Le prof devait être remplit de bonnes intentions mais regarde ils ont réussit finalement, Peter / Paul a toujours de bonnes idées lool, j'y réfléchis encore mais le mieux c'est de le laisser dire ce qu'il veut, je suivrai ensuite (oui, oui, c'est étrange) Le divorce il donne surtout une raison plausible à son retour, elle parviendra sûrement à se retrouver quelqu'un mais ça je vous laisse le penser ou non ;) garce reste encore bien gentil, mais là encore des personnes comme ça ne sont pas que dans les écrits...Bella ira mieux ne t'en fais pas, en fait les chapitres sont décalés on est au 40 et non 42 normalement 45 mais rien n est moins sûr...Normalement il est prévu que je fasse une autre fic ;) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :p

**Elodie **; mais arrête de paniquer pour du retard lool, respire la Renée elle est partie XD Chaton, le roi du vice, Dame Esmée…c'est Esmée quoi ) Tu as bien du courage d en lire 2 d un coup, on sent ta motivation… Alice personnellement je n'aimerai pas être dans sa tête, rien que là elle m'a foutue la migraine, ah Angela, le retour, je ne peux pas trop en dire, il faudra patienter pour voir si elle se reprend ou non mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien avoir des perso qui m'énervent, Frank restant le meilleur des représentant, si confrontation pour la Angie je crains qu elle ressorte à nouveau des conneries à Bella… bisous et merci pour tes reviews

**Uukate** Mdrrr non hein tu as remarqué, elle fait des variantes, elle va finir par me poser des colles pour ses craquages, le côté stressant je l'étais parfaitement en écrivant. Plein de suspenses ? lool et où sont-ils ? je serai tenté de te dire qu'ils jouent à cache-cache, ou qu'ils sont tout simplement en sorties mais t'imagine le bordel si je dois dire à chaque fois où ils sont ? Jake aux toilettes, Paul sous la douche, Sam au boulot etc...XD mais tu peux garder en tête le "Paul sous la douche *.*" et surtout, surtout, Jake / Diwali occupé aux toilettes, Merci pour ta review, il aura mit du temps mais il est bien là ^^'

**Aussidagility ;** Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour le temps passé à me lire, tu as survécu à tout les chapitres et je t'admire lool, Bella et Edward devrait finir par l'obtenir leur climat d'apaisement ;) Merci pour ta review ^^

**Colleen ; **La traumatisée des publications en retard de retour, moi c'est plus une minute de retard que j'ai ^^' pour la review tu fais comme tu veux, mais une part de moi pense qu'au final tu aimes ce stress du "m*rde ma review" XD par contre si tu continues à te justifier ça va me contrarier...Bref oui, arrête...Va pour le OS avant l'arrivée de Bella ^^ je le ferai. j'aime être leur pote XD puis parler mode et autre ça me gave. PA au cinéma, jamais, jamais je n'oserai, c'est pas humain de le vouloir d'ailleurs à moins d'être dérangée, l'es-tu ? Ps ; j'aime tes racontages de vie... Phil sera toujours celui qui est en retard, c'est comme ça mais pour moi ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste quelqu'un en retard dans la vie de Bella, maintenant il est partit tout comme Bella l'a fait et pour eux ça s'arrête là, au moins elle n'aura plus à se poser la question "que deviens Phil" le chapitre, celui-là du moins est clos. Qu'il lui renvoi les bijoux c'est gentil mais ce n'était pas ce dont Bella avait vraiment besoin pour l'instant. Quil ne pourra plus la planquer encore longtemps sa Claire ^^ En écrivant le POV Rose j'étais à fond dedans XDD elle fait si bien la psycho-garce, Stanley on va pas la changer mais face à Rose je ne sais pas si je serai tranquille, Alice par contre un peu était très bien, trop compliqué dans sa tête...Le devoir avec Stanley, arrête c'était sympa tout plein, encore plus avec le café et le muffin de l'autre, bon OK j'aurai eu la gerbe aussi mais comme c'est Stanley c'est sympa je trouve non ? Peter, Edward et dire qu'elle n'aura ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'est moche, Paul avec Bella il est un peu fou mais c'est Paul, il doit avoir du sang de Norris dans son sang pour oser de tel choses lool,Stanley avec le tel elle a du avoir la haine oui oui XD Pour Angie tout le visuel ne peut être vu c'est certain d'ou la discussion merdique lancée par Paul (repenses-y...du sang de Norris) mais oui faut voir comment ça suit, oh tiens la réponse ci-dessous peut-être ^^ le père d'Angie n'est pas quelqu'un de fermé, ce qu'il n'admet pas c'est les mensonges parce qu'il faut bien se l'avouer, elle a vraiment prit pour un con au final à se la jouer nonne, alors qu'elle en est loin, je pense qu'elle a voulut être comme les autres, de rencontrer Bella et les Cullen elle a voulut avoir les mêmes choses qu'eux mais elle n'a pas prit en compte son contexte familiale, aujourd'hui elle n'a qu'à assumer en fait, elle est entourée, autant que les autres mais elle est un peu égoïste aussi, son intérêt en N°1 le reste ensuite...Paul & Esmée, autant dire que les employés auront doublement de quoi filer droit et attend Bella les rejoindra, ambiance *_* la voiture pour le voyage, je suis sûre que si c'est Paul, Edward et Charlie qui s'en occupent ça ira, si c'est Bella aidée de Angie, autant acheté un camping-car tout de suite. ça ne m'a pas mise super à l'aise de partir de leur départ, parce que quand ça arrivera réellement ça sera la fin de ma fiction T.T parlons d'autres choses tiens ! Ah bah non on reste dans le merdique, la fin non c'est pas sympa du tout je le reconnais, Angie, Angie, Angie...égoîste, souviens-toi XD merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt, des bisous

_**Merci pour la patience bien qu'elle fut forcée ^^ **_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 42**

**Pov Bella**

Mercredi, fin de journée

J'avais réussi à convaincre Edward de partir manger avec Esmée, il avait hésité mais je lui avais répété que j'allais bien. Depuis mon dernier pétage de plomb j'étais surveillée, mais ça allait, il avait juste fallu que ça sorte. Pour le moment j'étais à la villa, dans le jardin, être un peu seule ne me posait pas de souci particulier comme vous le savez, j'étais occupée avec mon kiosque, regardant mes poutres, accroupis, je tournais ma tête en entendant du bruit, j'eus un sourire en voyant Jared arriver, il se baissa.

-Je te cherchais.

-Tu m'as trouvée, souriais-je, nous nous assîmes, c'est Edward qui t'a dit que j'étais là ? il approuva.

-Toute seule tu penses faire comment pour tes poutres ?

-Je pense ne rien pouvoir faire, je regardais, je mets juste les chevilles tu vois, je lui montrais, tu veux m'aider ou tu ne restes pas ? il retira sa veste, tu peux te prendre un café si tu veux, je viens d'en faire.

-Je t'en ramène, il prit ma tasse vide et partit, je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la villa.

Je me remis sur mon plan, m'accroupissant à nouveau, nous ne nous étions pas parlés depuis mon truc, soit 3 jours, de ce que je savais il n'en avait pas parlé, pas même à Kim, seul la maison Swan et lui étaient au courant, les parents en fait ceux d'Edward et Sue ce qui m'arrangeait, pas besoin que tout le monde le sache. À son retour nous nous étions mis dans nos poutres et avancions sans forcément parler, ne pouvant plus rien faire, du moins pas à deux. Au bout d'une heure nous avions terminés, nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, une poutre sous nos têtes et nos vestes dessus.

-Kim ne t'attend pas ?

-Non, nous nous verrons ce soir, j'étais avec elle avant de venir.

-Jared... Je voulais te dire, merci et désolée pour la dernière fois.

-Bella si tu ne tiens pas plus que ça à en discuter ne le fais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, même si je n'ai pas su quoi faire, c'est bien que tu m'aies appelé, pour moi ça peut s'arrêter là, j'acquiesçai.

-Ça me va aussi.

-Où sont tous les autres ?

-Ali' les a emmenés en course pour leur vacances, ils partent samedi.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec eux ?

-J'ai eu ma dose shopping, souriais-je, n'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

-Paul et Charlie ?

-Mon papa travaille et Paul est je ne sais où.

-Et ils te pensent avec Eddy.

-Oui aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

-Merde, je voulais bien faire la nounou moi.

-Et nous aurions fait quoi si tu étais ma nounou ?

-Je t'ai déjà fait boire, le coup de la panne, une sortie à l'aquarium... il est trop tard pour le zoo maintenant, hé, la semaine prochaine, pendant tes vacances ça te dirait ?

-Oui, oui, oui, avec Kim et Edward ?

-Sortie de groupe mais je reste la nounou référente.

-Bien sûr que oui, riais-je.

-OK ça c'est bon, pour ce soir, il regarda sa montre, il n'est même pas 21 heures, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu, ou... il se leva m'aidant à faire de même, on va bouger dès maintenant et je finirai bien par trouver, pas besoin de te changer.

-Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac.

J'étais partie dans notre chambre, j'avais également prévenu Edward qui était soulagé, mais au moindre problème je ne devais pas hésiter à le joindre, je le ferai. Une veste et mon sac dans la voiture de Jared et nous étions partis.

**Pov Edward**

Je venais de rentrer avec ma mère, ce soir nous resterions à la villa, j'allais la rejoindre, la trouvant comme elle m'avait prévenue, dans son bain.

-Mon ange, elle me fit un grand sourire, tu as encore abusé avec la mousse, raillai-je, elle pouffa.

-Viens te détendre, elle me montra la place devant elle, je ferme mes yeux pendant que tu te déshabilles si tu veux, j'échappais un rire.

-Jared t'a encore fait boire c'est ça ?

-Non, même pas, rit-elle, je me déshabillais au plus vite, ses mains devant les yeux, doigts écartés, on peut dire qu'elle va bien, je me mis devant elle, ses bras et ses jambes m'entourant rapidement, c'était bien avec ta maman ?

-Oui, mon père nous a rejoint également, de ton côté ?

-Il m'a emmené sur Port Angeles, nous avons mangés sur les berges et nous avons inventé une vie aux passant, ceux qui étaient au restaurant, eux c'était les mieux, rit-elle, nous avons modifié nos voix, parfois il était la dame et moi le monsieur, c'était chouette, nous y jouerons, oh, Jared veut nous emmener au zoo avec Kim pendant notre semaine de vacances.

-Au zoo...

-Oui, rit-elle, mais il ne faudra pas oublier que Jared sera la nounou en chef.

-Nous allons subir, tu le sais, elle pouffa, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, je n'ai pas vu mes frères et sœurs en bas.

-Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, c'est normal, ils rentreront sûrement tard, ils prévoyaient d'aller manger au resto. Angie et Ben sont avec eux, j'acquiesçai, elle embrassa ma joue, resserrant ses bras et ses jambes.

-Tu ne veux pas que nous échangions de place, je tournais ma tête pour la voir, elle m'embrassa, chez Bella ça veut dire non, je me tournais, la baignoire étant assez large pour me permettre de le faire, je me démerdais la faisant venir sur mes jambes sans verser d'eau sur le sol, c'est plus compliqué qu'il y paraît. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, sa main tenant fermement le rebord de la baignoire, je lui retirais.

Elle me serra contre elle, approfondissant nos baisers, appuyant nos caresses, taisant au mieux nos soupirs, par simple précaution. Ça nous fit sortir du bain plus rapidement pour être tranquille dans notre chambre.

**Pov Bella**

Dernier jour de cours, ce soir à 15 heures nous serons en vacances, une semaine. J'avais été cherché nos cafés dosés plus que la normale, je bus une gorgée avant de m'allonger, il était à moitié réveillé, l'un en face de l'autre, avec son bras il me colla contre lui, se redressant pour pouvoir boire un peu de café, il mit la couette sur nous. Je souriais bêtement, amour quand il est pas de mauvaise humeur le matin il est tout câlin.

-Ce soir ce sont les vacances, chuchotai-je, il m'embrassa en souriant, je me tais maintenant.

-Tu peux parler.

-De si bon matin ? Alors que tu n'as pas bu ton café encore ? Qui es-tu ? il tua son rire, nous faisant basculer, je me retrouvais sur le dos, lui entre mes jambes, il se redressa pour prendre son café, il le but rapidement, je me redressais le copiant.

-Tu peux parler, j'ai bu mon café.

-J'en perds mes mots...

Il mit sa tête dans mon cou en souriant, quand on est pas habituée à autant de joie le matin ça laisse perplexe, surtout en sachant que niveau conversation stupide au réveil je fais ça bien, le réveil sonna, il l'éteignit sans violence, je le regardais perplexe, lui me fixait en souriant toujours.

-Je m'auto-impressionne si ça peut te rassurer, je riais doucement.

-Ça me rassure énormément, je ne vais rien dire de plus, ne cassons pas ce moment.

Nous finîmes par devoir nous lever malheureusement, une fois prêts nous descendîmes avec nos tasses, il salua tout le monde toujours de bonne humeur et partant dans la cuisine, ils le suivirent du regard, je leur mimais de ne rien dire.

-Après les cours, rebondit Ali' à son retour, vous n'oubliez pas de commencer vos valises, de les finir du moins, je vérifierai, elle remit sa tête dans son petit déjeuner, je fis un sourire compatissant aux autres.

-Ce soir nous nous incrustons toujours à la petite fête ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui, rit Rose, nous y allons toujours, journée tranquille aujourd'hui, université et fête ! nous ne pûmes que tous en être satisfaits.

-Vous allez faire quoi pendant cette semaine ? nous demanda Jasper.

-Nous avons déjà prévu des petites choses, dit Edward, partir quelques jours sûrement.

-Et jouer à se repérer sur une carte, que lui ou moi soyons en copilote, les petites routes ici seront un bon exercice, des grasses matinées et voir les autres, ça passera vite, ils vous ont prévus des choses là-bas ?

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Emmett, ça sera un peu chacun sa vie ou son alcoolisation si tu préfères.

-Soyez raisonnable tout de même, leur dit Esmée.

-Oui maman, répondirent-ils tous en chœur, elle rit nerveusement, vous revenez dimanche c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, et que personne ne se déplace, les taxis seront tout aussi bien, sinon ça fait venir à deux voitures, dit Ali', ça sera plus simple de cette façon.

Nous avions pris la route du lycée, nos bus scolaire déjà là à nous attendre, je m'esquivais le temps de faire un bisou à mes bébés.

-Mais non, ne partez pas, râla Seth, nous allons nous faire chier, je riais nerveusement.

-Ce soir, n'oubliez pas, nous avons notre fête où nous devons nous incruster.

-Nous ne serons pas là, râla Quil, c'est pour les terminales, nous pûmes râler tous les quatre pendant quelques minutes.

-Bonjour Bella, je me tournais.

-Matthew ! je m'emportai lui faisant un bisou, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, souffla-t-il tout rouge, ils... ils commencent à rentrer dans le bus, je regardais les bus, Edward aussi et ses yeux plissés, je pouffai.

-Faut que je file, riais-je, oh, Matthew je te présente, Quil, Seth et Embry, dis-je en les désignant, ils se saluèrent.

-Je t'ai dans certains de mes cours, lui dit Seth, il approuva.

-Chouette ! je tapais dans mes mains, ils me regardèrent, je m'en vais, Matthew on se reverra vite, OK ?

-OK, tu devrais vraiment y aller Bella, j'approuvais frénétiquement, je leur refis des bisous et partis en courant au bus.

-Tu n'as pas embrassé les autres mecs du lycée, me dit Edward. Je l'embrassais en souriant, nous en reparlerons, il prit ma main nous faisant avancer, tiens regarde, tu n'as pas embrassé Ben ce matin.

-En réalité, si, je l'ai fait, mais les bébés...

-Matthew...

-Plisse pas autant tes yeux amour, tu vas rester bloqué.

-Si Mlle Swan et Mr Cullen veulent bien s'asseoir, nous pourrons peut-être penser à y aller, je n'ai pas besoin de bisou personnellement, ça pourrait poser des problèmes d'éthique également, nous nous assîmes sous les moqueries, bien, il s'assit à son tour et nous prîmes la route.

Je me collais à Edward lui faisant les yeux doux, je crois que je le blase, je serrai son bras dans les miens, embrassant sa mâchoire, il me regarda, je pus atteindre ses lèvres.

-Tu ne me feras pas oublier ta distribution de bisous comme ça.

-Les bébés, je leur fais toujours des bisous, chuchotai-je contre sa bouche, Matthew je me suis emballée, la joie ? Je lui volais un baiser, mais tu es celui que je préfère embrasser, je me fis pensive, c'est aussi nase à entendre qu'à dire ? son regard me confirma que c'était le cas.

-C'est moi que tu dois embrasser, pas les autres et encore moins avec autant d'engouement.

-De l'engouement j'en ai eu hier soir et ce matin, murmurai-je, il eut un petit sourire, tu vois il y a engouement et engouement mais une fois arrivés à l'université tout à l'heure, j'en aurai parce qu'il faudra bien qu'elles comprennent que tu es à moi.

-Je vais devoir faire pareil, souffla-t-il, nous relevâmes nos têtes en entendant les rires des autres, oui nous pensions qu'ils nous avaient entendu, je me mis sur mes genoux, le dossier contre mon buste pour les voir, j'aurai dû me planquer, aujourd'hui je m'emballe.

-Petite sœur, aide-nous, rit Emmett en me fixant.

-À quoi ?

-Rassure Ali', dit Rose, dis-lui que nous aurons le temps de tout voir et que tout est parfaitement organisé.

-Ali', dis-je, tout est parfaitement organisé, s'ils oublient des choses tu pourras toi-même organiser une visite privée pour nous, ils me plombèrent du regard.

-C'est vrai, je pourrais, sourit-elle, je le ferai, avant la fin des grandes vacances, je penchais ma tête pour voir Edward, il me souffla un « merci » tout en sarcasme, elle sortit son calepin, le mieux qu'il me restait à faire était de me rasseoir, merci ma Bella !

-De rien, je me baissais doucement sous les regards meurtriers, m'asseyant à nouveau.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est de la faute à ma bonne humeur de ce matin ? je secouais la tête négativement, j'avais envie de rire mais il ne fallait pas.

Je me tus pendant le trajet, nous pouvions entendre Ali' nous faire partager ses idées pour la visite privée qu'elle nous ferait, je grimaçais régulièrement mais j'étais tout de même dans les bras d'Edward, je n'avais pas tout perdu, ils me le feraient certainement tous payer.

En arrivant à l'université j'eus un temps d'arrêt, c'était immense, je l'avais déjà vu mais je trouvais ça impressionnant, je me cramponnais à la main d'Edward pour le moment tout en suivant le groupe, nous avions été divisés mais je restais avec les Cullen, Ben, Angie et d'autres, j'écoutais à moitié ce qu'expliquaient nos guides.

-Bébé, il me fit sursauter, bébé, tout va bien, j'approuvais machinalement, je regardais notre groupe, la plupart était à s'extasier ou prévoir des choses et autres, je l'avais dit que j'étais à la ramasse ce matin.

-Ce soir je me serai fait à l'idée, il eut un petit rire, mais on va se perdre ici, Emmett, il me regarda tout sourire, note : prévoir de nous coller à tous des GPS.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, rit-il, nous continuâmes à avancer, mot préféré de mon petit cerveau « waw » dit soit de manière enjouée, soit de manière franchement inquiète, la deuxième gagne pour le moment.

La matinée se passa à faire le tour, rapidement, l'après-midi nous pourrions nous promener un peu dans l'université avant de rentrer. Pour l'instant je découvrais ce que serait notre environnement d'ici quelques mois. Il est clair qu'une journée n'était pas suffisante, encore moins en sachant que là, notre visite était de 10h30 à 14h30, les guides n'étaient là que 70 minutes avant de passer à un autre groupe, puis nous étions lâchés, ça fait se sentir tout petit.

-Mon ange...

-Tu vas me dire que tout va bien, que je ne dois pas paniquer et que tu es là, de ce fait je ne suis pas toute seule. Il me l'avait dit régulièrement.

-J'aurai pu mais la visite étant terminée, je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger dans la cafétéria avec tout le monde ou qu'on se prennent un petit truc et que nous nous installions sur l'herbe.

-Ah... restons groupés, nous aurons le temps de jouer à cache-cache en septembre, il embrassa ma tête en souriant.

Nous avions pu nous trouver des places, j'écoutais leurs avis, commentaires, observant tout autour de moi.

-Bella ça va ? me demanda Jasper.

-Je fais moins la fière que dans notre cafétéria mais sinon ça va, ils rirent doucement, Ali' tes petits prospectus c'est quoi ?

-Tout ce que j'ai pu chiper et qui traînait devant mes yeux, la plupart se sont des fêtes ou des trucs de soutien en tout genre, je pourrais même faire un prospectus pour les personnes de petites tailles que je n'aurai pas l'air d'une débile, nous rîmes nerveusement, je vais aller fouiner après.

-Tu voudrais voir comment se passe un cours ? me demanda Edward.

-On peut ? demandai-je étonnée.

-Bien sûr, on ira là où nous verrons de la lumière restant sur les sièges du haut.

-Ils ne vont pas nous jeter dehors ?

-Ils ne sauront pas que nous ne sommes pas de l'université, pas même le prof, tant que nous ne nous faisons pas remarqués c'est bon et ici, pas d'heures de colle, sourit-il, il te dégage du cours si tu es chiant, nous reviendrons pendant les vacances tranquillement, ça te dit ?

-D'accord, faudra éteindre son téléphone, oui tu vas me dire de respirer, il échappa un rire, vous allez tous vous promener ? ils approuvèrent tous, chéri nous n'avons pas de feuilles, ni de stylo, je fouillais dans mon sac, oh si j'ai !

-Bella, me dit Ben, tu n'auras pas de devoirs, ils ricanèrent.

-Non mais de quoi prendre des notes, faire semblant, j'aurai trop peur qu'il nous voit ne rien écrire et qu'il ne pose des questions, on se ferait remarquer avant l'heure, je suis la seule à flipper ?

-Nous étions tous déjà venus, ajouta Rose, la panique nous gagnera à la rentrée, là certains d'entre nous faisons semblant que ce n'est pas impressionnant, tu extériorises ce que nous refrénons, elle se fit pensive, l'université doit me rendre intelligente, elle était jolie ma phrase non ?

-Alors en fait tu flippes, lui dis-je.

-Alors en fait ma phrase ne t'a pas épatée.

-Mais si, riais-je, hein que sa phrase était bien ?

-Oui, oui, dit Ali' concentrée dans ses prospectus, ils répondirent tous oui bien qu'ils donnaient plus l'impression d'en avoir rien à faire mais Rose fut contente des « oui ».

-Alors en fait, oui, je flippe, dit-elle, mais continuons à faire comme si j'étais parfaitement à l'aise, j'acquiesçai en souriant, ce soir au fait, faisons péter les jupes !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si vous n'en mettiez jamais ? demanda Emmett.

-Bella n'en mets pas souvent, dit Ali'.

-Ali', l'appela Edward, tu veux bien revenir avec nous un peu ? railla-t-il, elle posa ses feuilles, le fixant, OK remets-toi dans ta lecture, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Tu vois mon ange si Ali' ne repart pas sur les vêtements, c'est qu'elle panique.

-Ça me rassure encore plus.

-Si tu as finis nous pouvons y aller, j'approuvai.

-Bon cours, nous souhaita Ben, j'irai me prélasser sur l'herbe, nous nous levâmes en riant.

-Bonne roulade, lui souhaitai-je, il me remercia grandement, et bonne promenade à vous, 17h au bus !

-Ouep et ne vous faites pas remarquer, nous dit Emmett, je le regardais de travers tout en partant.

Nous avions passé 1h30 dans l'amphithéâtre, n'ayant pas eut le temps de choisir nous étions tombés sur la littérature anglaise, tant que ça concerne des livres ça nous allait parfaitement et c'était chouette en fait, différent mais dans le bon sens, fallait suivre par contre, je me retrouvais même a être pressée d'y être réellement, je pense qu'en sortant vu ma motivation j'avais rassuré Edward, j'arrêtais pas de jacasser.

-Oh tu sais où nous vivrons à peu près ? il regarda l'heure, tu sais !

-Oui, viens, nous allons faire vite, mes parents m'ont montré l'immeuble hier soir, il resserra ma main dans la sienne, je le suivis en pouffant par intermittence.

Je le suivais, nous avions 40 minutes pour y aller, voir, revenir, Edward, connaissant l'université, savait au moins par où passer, il nous fit passer dans une rue et s'arrêta.

-Ça pourrait être là, il me montra un joli petit immeuble, il est encore en construction mais le plus gros est fait, notre appartement, pourrait être là, il me le montra du doigt, 4ème étage, les deux fenêtres, chambre, salon, cuisine, viens... il nous refit avancer, nous contournâmes le bâtiment.

-Oh une petite cour, je l'entendis rire, il me fit tourner, un petit balcon, tu sais comment il est à l'intérieur ?

-Ma mère a dit que nous les verrions bientôt, elle m'a expliqué comment ils étaient mais elle garde le mystère dessus, comme je t'ai dit ça pourrait, c'est plus proche du oui, il me montra où seraient Emmett et Ali', bien que c'était des hypothèses j'avais envie d'y être. N'oublie pas c'est un secret et je ne t'ai rien montré.

-Je ne dirai absolument rien, dis-je tout sourire, ça me plairait en tout cas et nous sommes vraiment à côté.

-D'une partie du campus oui, après c'est immense, voitures, vélos, il me regarda, voiture, rectifia-t-il, je riais le tapant doucement sur le bras, tu as des bus, rit-il, à pied tu peux mais tout dépendra des cours, il faudra que nous nous y prenions en avance pour être sûrs que nous aurons ce que nous souhaitons et là je papote mon ange mais il faut repartir.

-Vite, vite, vite, nous repartîmes rapidement, je vis un arrêt de bus, amour préservons mon souffle que je n'ai pas, nous regardions s'il nous amènerait à destination, je regardais Edward parce que ça ne me parlait pas, il m'indiqua la bonne direction, le prochain est dans 5 minutes ! Il va bien là où il faut ?

-Oui c'est bon, rit-il, il nous fit asseoir me mettant sur ses jambes, je serrai mon bras autour de son cou, finalement ça ira ?

-Oui, dis-je joyeusement, il faudra juste que je me repère, ça va me plaire, emménager, commencer les cours, amour, va falloir se remettre à lire sérieusement, tu as vu la taille de la bibliothèque ?

-J'ai vu, sourit-il, nous aurons tout le temps de repérer, la plupart du temps nous aurons les mêmes cours.

-Nous pourrons nous coller encore et encore, riais-je, partir ensemble, revenir ensemble, le soir le premier arrivé fait à manger ! Je nous vois bien passer nos soirées à la bibliothèque avec nos cafés mais c'est la faute au film ça, waw, ça y est amour tu es en train de me perdre, je l'embrassais durement tout en souriant, je vais me reprendre, il y a notre bus ! je nous fis lever rapidement faisant un signe au chauffeur, un peu trop enthousiaste vu le rire de Edward mais au moins il s'arrêta.

Je laissais Edward me montrer ce qu'il connaissait, à quoi correspondait un bâtiment, bien qu'il ne savait pas tout ça aidait à se faire une idée, j'avais envie de tout ça, vraiment envie.

**Pov Edward**

-Ça vous a plu, c'est bien ? me dit Charlie.

-Plus que ça même.

-La petite chose on l'arrêtait plus, j'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter de parler, nous rîmes tous les trois.

-Elle repartira dessus, riais-je, je l'ai emmené à l'appartement.

-Tu avais dit que c'était un secret ! elle me fit sursauter en revenant dans la cuisine.

-Pour mes frères et sœurs, Ben et... je la regardais de haut en bas.

-Non pas de jupe, je m'habille comme pour le lycée, puis débarquer là-bas en jupe je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, ça ne te va pas ?

-Que ceux du lycée n'ont pas à connaître tes tenues de soirée ?

-Il est content, dit-elle à Charlie et Paul, elle grimaça, papa...

-Papa il est content aussi, la bibliothèque elle est si grande que ça ? Redis-moi, nous rîmes nerveusement, elle s'assit dans la cuisine prenant le café de Paul tout en ré-expliquant à Charlie.

-Pas de problème, dit Paul, je vais m'en servir un autre, je riais, ma grande tu en veux un aussi ?

-Soyons fous.

-Un peu plus ou un peu moins maintenant ça n'a plus d'importances.

-Je t'emmènerai mon papa, je te montrerai, nous mangerons là-bas et tout, Paul toi aussi.

-Amour sera là ? railla-t-il.

-Oui, pouffa-t-elle, il sera là.

-Si amour est là tout ira bien.

-Tu te moques.

-Tu es lucide et tu es en retard pour ta fête, elle regarda l'horloge et râla, pourquoi vous allez dans un truc où vous n'avez absolument pas envie d'aller ?

-On se fera peut-être dégager, dis-je.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Charlie, nous soupirâmes avec Bella, comme l'a demandé fiston N°2, pourquoi y aller alors que vous n'en n'avez pas envie, c'est stupide, nous le regardâmes tous les trois.

-Papa, tu parles comme un jeune, le ton de ta voix et tout, elle se leva terminant son café, mieux vaut partir, me souffla-t-elle, je ne pus finir mon café trop occupé à rire, nous y allions à pieds, une idée de Bella, il doit râler maintenant.

-Ça occupera Paul, lui aussi râlera.

-Nous allons peut-être y rester à cette fête, nous nous regardâmes, non peut-être pas, je veux juste voir leur têtes quand nous arriverons, le reste je m'en fiche un peu, les autres sont contents ?

-Ils sont même impatients.

-Tu te dis pas que parfois nous sommes en décalage ?

-Avec qui ? Mes frères et sœurs, ceux du lycée ? elle approuva.

-Ceux du lycée, rien de nouveau, mes frères et sœurs, un peu et toi davantage depuis que je t'ai parlé, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es désagréable ou autre, tu es plus distante, avec ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours aussi, dans un autre cas de figure la soirée t'aurait peut-être amusée.

-Et avec toi je suis comment ? Je suis distante aussi ?

-Ah non, loin de là, elle sourit soulagée, je te vois en souffrance, grimpe, elle rit nerveusement, je me baissais le temps qu'elle monte, je la relevais.

-Ça grimpe un peu, tu n'as pas choisi le meilleure moment pour me porter.

-Être parfait, ça se paye cher, elle éclata de rire, rire con, non mon ange, me fais pas ça, si tu me fais rire ma perfection va échouer sur cette route, ça ne la calma pas, je me penchais en avant, elle cria de rire.

-Redresse-toi, elle panique.

-Laisse-moi rire maintenant.

-Mais non, tu n'arriveras pas à te relever, je me redressais me penchant de nouveau, elle repartit dans son fou rire, je posais mes mains sur mes genoux, non c'est pire.

-Desserre tes bras, tu vas m'étouffer, riais-je, je remis mes mains sur ses jambes, ne bouge pas, on va tenter d'avancer comme ça.

-T'es con, rit-elle, tu vas te faire mal au dos aussi.

-Accroche-toi bébé.

-Parle pas comme un acteur porno, j'arrêtais d'avancer tournant ma tête vers la sienne.

-Je n'ai pas parlé comme un acteur porno, je reposais mes mains sur mes genoux, tu aurais dû le prendre dans le sens « quel homme » mais pas en tant qu'acteur porno.

-Ça doit être parce que tu riais juste avant, ça a dû déformer ta voix.

-On en revient à mon « accroche-toi bébé » qui n'a absolument rien de pervers.

-Tu sais que nous avons l'air un peu con comme ça ?

-Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un débat, nous ne pouvons pas avoir l'air con, revenons à notre affaire mon ange... pour l'instant elle était occupée à rire.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais le débile, rit-elle, elle descendit se mettant dans la même position que moi, faut que je me réadapte petit à petit à me tenir droite, j'ai le mal de l'air faut croire.

-Le mal de l'air ? En étant sur mon dos ? Besoin de te réadapter ? Tu cherches à esquiver ma question ? je me redressais, elle le fit toujours à rire.

-Bon OK j'ai dit n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas d'excuses et oui j'ai cherché à détourner.

-Remonte nous n'avons pas fini notre marche, elle le fit.

-Ce soir tu auras un massage.

-Je pourrai te porter toute la soirée pour le coup, elle rit, attends, redescends, je la portais face à moi, comme ça je te vois, elle croisa ses chevilles.

-Et je vois si quelque chose arrive derrière, personne ne nous prendra en traître, elle me serra contre elle.

Je continuais à la porter, de une j'aimais et de deux, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit lourde, de trois, mes mains soutiennent ses fesses, tout est parfait. Elle m'obligea toutefois à la reposer peu de temps après, nous étions dans la rue de ladite soirée concernée, la voiture de Rose était là, ainsi que celle de Ben, nous allâmes les rejoindre.

-Vous vous êtes garés où ? nous demanda Jasper.

-Nous avons marchés, répondis-je.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ?

-Non Ali', ça c'est parce que je portais Bella.

-Et que nous étions occupés à rire, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Vous êtes rentrées ou vous êtes là parce que vous vous êtes fait recalés...

-Nous nous sommes dit que quitte à se faire rembarrer autant que nous soyons tous au complet, depuis 10 minutes, chef, me dit Emmett.

-S'infiltrer ça aurait été mieux non ? demandai-je, savoir qui se fait recaler et qui rentre, compétition de couple en sachant que je suis un handicap pour Edward.

-Marina et moi ne sommes pas amies du tout, dit Angie, je suis le handicap de Ben.

-Je ne suis pas un Cullen, dit Ben, nous avons un double handicap, vous ? demanda-t-il aux autres couples, Rose, toi tu es une garce.

-Ça pourrait poser problème, rit-elle.

-Vous vous emballez un peu, dit Jasper, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des videurs, nous n'allons pas en boîte, juste chez quelqu'un.

-Voilà mon handicap, nous dit Ali' en nous désignant Jasper, nous ricanâmes, mon Oui-Oui, justement c'est encore plus compliqué de rentrer.

Il soupira et prit la main d'Ali', ils partirent en direction de la maison, ils marchèrent sur le gazon et rentrèrent, non sans que Jasper nous regarde d'un air « vous êtes désespérants » c'était la première fois qu'il nous fit ce type de regard, moment d'émotion...

-Moi je dis à l'intérieur ça sera autre chose, dit Emmett, je veux voir ça !

Nous y allâmes tous, ce fut étrange de rentrer chez elle, à la question est-ce qu'il y a du monde la réponse est oui, nous fîmes une dispersion devant les regards étonnés.

-C'est la première fois c'est ça ? demandai-je à Edward, il se pencha et m'embrassa.

-La première fois que nous allons dans une soirée.

-Le bisou c'était pour... il en reposa un.

-Parce que nous sommes observés et parce que j'ai envie, j'ai repéré Stanley et ses copines, elles parlent tout en nous fixant, il m'embrassa encore, si nous allions leur dire bonsoir, je pouffais nerveusement, il nous fit aller vers elles, elles nous attendaient visiblement.

-Qui vous a invités ? attaqua Marina.

-C'était sur invitation ? demanda Edward, il me regarda, tu étais au courant mon ange ? je secouais la tête négativement, y a quoi à boire ? À manger ? il regarda autour de lui, ah j'ai trouvé ! il nous fit partir dans la cuisine, nous la trouvâmes après plusieurs tentatives. Nous retrouvâmes Emmett et Rose, je pense que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues.

-Vous leur avez parlés ? demanda Rose.

-Un peu de tenue, railla-t-il, Rose dis-moi que tu as prévu des trucs.

-Moi oui en tout cas, nous souffla Angie en arrivant, ne buvez que des canettes ou bouteilles, rien au verre, nous étions tous penchés les uns sur les autres.

-Et la nourriture ? demandai-je.

-Pour le moment vous pouvez, je n'ai pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit, les boissons j'attends un peu, j'ai repéré le saladier de punch. Allons dans le jardin, Ali' et Jasper nous y attendent.

Nous primes des boissons, des apéritifs, retrouvant ma jumelle et le blond en compagnie de Mike et Mary, nous nous saluâmes le remerciant pour l'invitation bien que nous ne le dirions pas à qui que ce soit.

-Vous avez prévues quoi comme conneries ? nous demanda-t-il.

-Comment tu sais que c'est prévu ? rit Angie.

-Vous ne seriez pas venus sinon, il eut un petit sourire pour Bella, rien de vicieux mais je me collais encore plus à elle.

-Angie veut pourrir les boissons, dit Ben, évitez de boire le punch.

-Vous faites toujours dans le discrétion, rit-il.

-Elles sauront que c'est vous, dit Mary.

-Que proposes-tu ? lui demanda Bella.

-Si tu renverses le saladier de punch, ça paraîtra plus, comment dire, naturel, plausible, être maladroit ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Tu en as d'autres des idées subtiles ? lui demanda Rose, nous n'avons pas les neurones pour ça.

-Le problème c'est que plus vous en ferez plus vous perdrez le côté subtile.

-Une personne logique, nous fit remarquer Ben admiratif, nous rîmes tous, Mary était toute rouge, apprends-nous la logique, pour toi qui devrait renverser le saladier ?

-Pas Bella déjà, toi, me dit-elle, tu seras pardonné avec un petit sourire, pas de merdeux mais un sourire désolé...

-Tu as quoi d'autre de subtil dans ton chapeau ? lui demanda Ben.

-De vraiment, vraiment, vraiment subtil, ajouta Rose, elle se retint de rire, nous nous rapprochâmes pour entendre ses conseils, nous étions en cercles un peu baissés, vas-y Mary le plus subtil serait de...

-De ne rien faire en fait, elle eut une petite grimace, ça serait subtil en première position.

-Mais non ! râla Emmett en se redressant, on va se faire chier sinon.

-Quel intérêt que nous nous soyons déplacés, râla Ali' à son tour.

-Et que j'ai ramené une portion de laxatif, dit Angie.

-Que nous soyons là en fait, dit Jasper.

-Vagin l'a dit déjà, lui dit Rose mauvaise, pourquoi rien ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

-Elles s'attendent déjà à ce que vous fassiez des conneries, ça leur confirmerait que c'est bien vous qui... enfin vous savez, tandis que là, à rester sages et sans crasse, vous les surprendriez et remettrez leur théories en cause, nous la fixâmes un moment, elle se redressa, nous suivîmes.

-Mais nous allons faire quoi ? demanda Ben inquiet, ils se moquèrent avec Mike, que font les gens normaux en soirée ?

-Je crois que s'ils sont invités c'est déjà un bon début, dis-je, nous nous regardâmes cherchant comment faire, Mary ?

-Parler ? S'amuser ? Voire même danser ? elle éclata de rire, pardon mais Bella ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu fais peur.

-T'es moche, dit Emmett, avec cette tête, c'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire.

-Non ! Pas du tout, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas vous charrier ou vous chercher, ce fut un automatisme, nous répondîmes tous par la négative, elle put rire encore.

-Mike ? demanda Angie, un conseil ?

-Non, rit-il, à part d'essayer d'être normaux.

-Autant partir, râla Rose, l'un de nous finirait par dévier, je suis déçue, souffla-t-elle, j'imaginais un truc tellement amusant, Eddy on t'entend pas...

-Je me mets dans mon rôle du mec normal, un bowling ça vous tente ? Mike, Mary venez avec nous, compétition de couple.

-Oh c'est vrai que nous en parlons depuis longtemps, dit Ali', reste les chaussures hideuses.

-Je vais chercher ma veste, dit Rose, nous la regardions partir.

-Ma Rose, cria Emmett, tu as ta veste sur toi, reviens, elle tapa du pied et revint en traînant des pieds sous nos moqueries, c'était bien tenté, vous venez avec nous ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Nous vous suivons, sourit Mary.

Nous avions terminé sur Port Angeles, demandant d'autres cours sur la subtilité, la normalité, la logique surtout, quand à notre compétition, Emmett et Rose la gagna, la revanche ainsi que la belle, autant dire qu'ils furent fiers. Un jour, quand nous serons grand nous nous incrusterons de nouveau à une fête, là pour celle-ci ce fut un échec cuisant.

**Pov Paul**

Vendredi soir...

J'observais Angie et Bella qui s'étaient un peu éloignées de nous, comme je suis assez malin, je me servais du reflet de la vitre de la maison de Sam et Emily, de cette façon je ne les regardais pas directement, Embry vint se mettre près de moi.

-Embry, dis-je tout en continuant de les regarder.

-Avant tout sache que tu es flippant, j'échappai un rire, malin mais flippant.

-Comment ça va entre elles ?

-Je te dirai que ça va mais qu'elles ne sont plus collées l'une à l'autre. Là ça doit être une des premières fois que je les vois se reparler à l'écart, bien que je ne sois pas tout le temps avec elle, peut-être qu'elles s'appellent le soir, elles revinrent vers nous, ça n'avait dû durer qu'une quinzaine de minutes, même pas, Angie rentra, petite chose nous regarda.

-Wakanda rejoint-nous, elle avança nous nous décalions pour qu'elle s'assoit entre nous, ma grande manquait plus que toi, il nous rejoignit à son tour, Seth part avec sa mère non ? La semaine prochaine.

-Oui, répondit Embry, Quil lui sera avec sa Claire.

-Et si je vous embarque tous les trois chez mes parents ça dérangerait l'un de vous ? leur regards se braquèrent sur moi, pensez à respirer les enfants, ils pouffèrent, ça ferait une coupure et mes parents en seraient plus que ravis, nous partirions en avion, alors, ça tente qui ? Eddy ton permis ?

-J'attends de le recevoir.

-Votre sortie avec Jared vous pourriez vous la faire, moi je pars après à vous de me dire.

-Mais...

-Petite chose je l'attendais ton « mais », oui il y a de la place, oui ils aimeront la surprise, non ce n'est pas impoli, oui ils m'avaient demandé d'essayer de venir la semaine prochaine et accompagnés si je voulais, non pas d'une fille avec qui je pourrais être, oui va falloir vous décider, Bella regarda son Eddy, je regardais Embry.

-Je viens, dit Embry, je n'y suis jamais allé en plus.

-Tu fais un bon choix, le félicitai-je.

-Nous venons aussi, me dit ma grande en souriant.

-Et bien ne reste plus qu'à prendre nos billets d'avion et à partir, vous voulez que nous partions quand ?

-Toi tu voulais partir quand ? me demanda Bella.

-Dimanche.

-Alors dimanche, sourit-elle.

-Vendu, on se casse, Embry allons prévenir tes parents, vous m'attendez pour repartir ?

-Pars en paix chaton, nous t'attendrons, me dit Bella d'un ton solennel, nous la regardions, elle dévia son regard en se retenant de ricaner.

**Pov Edward**

-Tu peux rire mon ange, ils sont partis.

-Non je me fais honte, pouffa-t-elle, je suis contente d'aller voir ses parents, partir aussi, ça nous fera du bien, j'acquiesçai.

-Ta discussion avec Angie ?

-Ma non-discussion avec Angie, me corrigea-t-elle, elle m'a dit que ça allait, rien de nouveau et qu'elle en avait déjà parlé avec Rose, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me la sort cette phrase.

-Arrête de vouloir aller lui parler, tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à lui courir après, viens avec moi, je nous levais prenant sa main, partant pour rentrer, elle me retint.

-Bébé, elle me fixa paniquée, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rien, pour l'instant.

Je nous fis rentrer sous les « ah enfin » de tous, enfin pas vraiment de tous, je voulais vérifier ma théorie sur l'autre, qui, je pense va recommencer à me prendre la tête.

-Paul et Embry sont toujours dehors ? demanda Sam.

-Non, nous partons avec Paul dimanche en vacances chez ses parents, bébé N°1 est partit en informer les siens.

-Oh vous allez adorer là-bas, nous dit Sam, ça sera toujours mieux que de se bourrer la gueule, railla-t-il en regardant les autres.

-Mais nous l'alcool nous va très bien, rit Angie, faisons la fête, toutes les heures et comme nous n'aurons pas de mémoire ça sera comme recommencer pour la première fois, enfin c'est ce que nous nous sommes dit avec Rose.

-Vous avez fini vos sacs ? demanda Bella.

-Tout est prêt, sourit ma jumelle, déjà dans l'entrée, ne reste que les brosses à dents, vous m'enverrez des photos de là-bas ?

-On t'en enverras.

-Pssst... nous fit Jake, là-bas le portable vous n'allez pas capter grand chose, Ali' grogna sous nos rires, tout dépend de l'endroit, la maison en elle-même, pas vraiment, voire même pas du tout, vous allez vous faire des vacances loin de tout, au calme.

-Ce qui est pour nous le programme parfait, dis-je, jumelle tu auras tes photos, elle eut à nouveau son grand sourire.

-Mais vous ne serez pas bronzés comme nous, railla Emmett, il fait quel temps chez les parents de Paul en ce moment ?

-Ce n'est pas l'été, dit Jared, nous le regardions moqueur, prenez de quoi vous couvrir, ajouta-t-il avec son majeur, la nuit dans le désert c'est pas la chaleur que vous allez y trouver.

-Vous aurez le feu dans la cheminée, sourit Emily et les histoires d'Ezhno, je vous envie en fait, il faudra que nous allions les revoir, dit-elle à Sam, il approuva, vous ne voudrez pas repartir.

-Ça serait bien embêtant, souriais-je, Charlie viendrait nous chercher.

-Moi je viens chercher Bella, dit Jared, toi... je riais nerveusement, notre zoo il tombe à l'eau ?

-Non, rit Bella, on va se le faire le week-end prochain.

-Tu aurais annulé que je t'en aurai voulu.

-Tu te dois d'avoir ta tenue de nounou.

-C'est MA sortie, ne me dit pas comment faire, sinon la nounou elle te donnera à manger aux lions, pire aux reptiles, Bella grimaça, voilà qui est réglé, Eddy à qui je te donnerai à manger toi ? Il me faut une menace.

-À moi ! dit Kim.

-Il me faut une menace sérieuse, nous rîmes, pas Kim qui lui mit une claquette, toi je te balance aux tigres.

-J'ai pas peur des tigres, il la fixa, j'ai pas peur des tigres.

-Tu iras avec ta copine et les serpents, je rajoute des mygales.

-Il a peur des gorilles, nous balança Kim, nous nous moquions, Paul réapparut, Paul ! Confirme que Jared à peur des gorilles, il éclata de rire en s'asseyant.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je n'aime pas.

-Depuis qu'un gorille lui a jeté sa merde dessus, rit Paul, en pleine tête, nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire nerveux, je me souviens avec Jake on avait vu le truc venir, on avait maintenu Jared tout en nous baissant en parfait connard.

-C'était y combien de temps déjà ? demanda Jake en riant.

-Il y a cinq ans, dit Jared froidement.

-Il nous en veut toujours, rit Paul, il tapa dans la main de Jake, il t'arrive toujours des galères de toute façon.

-Jared c'est le Jasper brun, dit Angie, ce fut un automatisme, je jetais un coup d'œil à Paul.

-Ouais, Bella nous a déjà dit qui été le jumeau de qui, répondit-il.

-Tiens, dit Jake, ça me fait penser aux tacos, seuls ceux qui pouvaient comprendre en rire, Bella le regarda de travers, petite sœur, arrête c'était bien, viens me faire un câlin, je ne vais pas te voir avant un moment, tu le veux ce câlin, tu le sais, elle pouffa et se leva, il se recula un peu de la table pour la prendre sur ses genoux.

-Lequel d'entre vous va se lever pour nous emmener à l'aéroport si on part dimanche matin ? Jake...

-Quelle heure ?

-Eddy il est à quelle heure l'avion ?

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je en riant.

-Tu déconnes, petite chose aussi elle déconne c'est ça ? j'approuvais en riant, Alice elle aurait déjà toutes les réponses.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, affirma Jasper, même le numéro du siège, couloir ou hublot... Ali' tu fais quoi ?

-Je regarde les billets d'avion, leurs billets d'avion, destination Paul ?

-Bee'eldííldahsinil. Hors Quileute nous nous regardâmes perplexe, il soupira, Bee'eldííldahsinil.

-Tu me le dirais une troisième fois que je comprendrai pas mieux, lui dit ma jumelle, il nous regarda, Bella et moi.

-Là aussi on déconne je sais, lui répondis-je.

-Albuquerque, dit Bella, nous la regardions tous, c'est Albuquerque, nous regardâmes Paul, ce n'est pas par connaissance mais par logique, aéroport c'est soit Phœnix, soit Albuquerque, Albuquerque est plus près, enfin voilà, vous pouvez arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'avais pu traduire... est-ce que c'est bien ça au moins ?

-Tu m'as vendu du rêve, une fraction de seconde, dit Paul, elle rit nerveusement, y a que toi pour faire ça, respire ma grande, respire, y a que toi ma Wakanda pour me vendre du rêve comme ça...

-On a compris, soufflai-je.

-Je t'en prie toi aussi elle t'a vendu du rêve et ne me sors pas un « moi c'est tout le temps » de fillette, je riais deux fois plus sous les moqueries, petite chose, en quelle langue c'était ?

-Navajo ! il soupira longuement, Bella eut un fou rire nerveux, elle se reprit, mais toujours par logique chaton, il soupira à nouveau, je dus lui mettre une claquette pour qu'il arrête.

-Eddy, essaie de me comprendre, je le regardais de travers, il ricana, mets ça sur le compte que je vais voir mes parents.

-On va dire ça.

-Ma grande je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis des mois, regarde elle arrive à comprendre ma langue, je trouve ça épatant.

-Tu vas être chiant comme ça longtemps ?

-C'est variable, généralement je me reprends une fois parti de là-bas, ah merde, ils vont ressortir les photos de la honte mais vu que je serai pas le seul à tomber, il regarda les Quileute, ça me va pour le coup.

-Paul, quand revient Peter ? demanda Angie, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte mais quand il la regarde, ce n'est pas avec tendresse.

-Pour l'instant ce n'est pas ma priorité, Ali' où en sommes-nous ?

-Je n'ai pas de direct.

-Ils s'arrêtent tous à Phœnix non ? demanda Bella, elle acquiesça.

-Soit vous partez demain soir, 20h15, arrivée à Phœnix, 23h05, escale de 30 minutes et arrivée à Albuquerque à 1h40, soit le dimanche 5h du matin, escale de 3-4heures...

-Eddy, Bella...

-Nous on te suit, dit Bella, alors comme tu veux, pour la nuit on se prend un hôtel, amour ?

-Amour il suit et il n'est pas chiant, alors ça lui va, j'eus des rires moqueurs, il faut louer une voiture aussi.

-Plus une Jeep qu'une berline, question pratique, Sam ton pc est dans le coin ? Ali' viens je vais t'aider, elle le regarda de travers, Ali', viens, tu vas me montrer, corrigea-t-il.

Je regardais Bella papoter avec son infirmière et Sam, Kim me fixa finissant par venir près de moi, je lui fis de la place sur le banc, elle me remercia d'un sourire.

-Mon petit Eddy ! Ça faisait bien longtemps, que racontes-tu ?

-Si je te dis rien, tu vas trouver ça trop court ?

-Je pourrais même m'en contrarier, jouons à oui ou non, j'échappais un rire nerveux, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, souriais-je.

-M'accompagnerai-tu chez moi, chercher quelque chose ?

-Oui, je souriais bêtement, elle nous leva, Bella, jolie cœur, je t'emprunte ton homme ! elle approuva en nous souriant, Kim nous fit sortir.

-Tu veux aller chercher quoi ?

-Rien de particulier mais je trouverais une fois là-bas.

-C'était une fausse excuse en fait.

-Et elle fonctionne toujours celle-là, rit-elle, elle prit mon bras nous faisant avancer, non par curiosité mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Angie ? Toi et Paul vous la regardez froidement et elle parle à peine avec Bella.

-Je ne parlerai que pour moi, elle acquiesça, elle m'agace, là ce soir elle n'arrête pas de parler ou même au lycée, enfin plein de petites choses qui m'énervent, non qu'elle n'a pas le droit de discuter mais...

-Pas en faisant du Bella, nous nous fixâmes, elle arrêta de nous faire marcher, ne t'en fais pas, nous l'avons tous remarqué et au fil du temps, surtout là dernièrement elle, comment dire, s'impose un peu plus, elle a demandé à chacune d'entre nous de passer du temps ensemble, en groupe ou non.

-Bella fait partie des « chacune d'entre nous » ? elle nous refit avancer, je pris une inspiration.

-OK... elle parle sur Bella ? elle eut un petit sourire.

-À qui veux-tu qu'elle en parle ? En critique je veux dire, hommes ou femmes, elle sait qu'elle est perdante si elle vient à le faire, je ne dis pas que ça la démange, je pense que le fait que Bella soit en retrait, pas fan des sorties shopping ça doit l'arranger, elle pense être plus proche de nous que Bella, c'est de la jalousie, pas malsaine ou dans le but de nous faire éloigner de Bella, juste avoir un peu plus sa place.

-Et ça tu te le dis depuis...

-Un moment, sourit-elle, davantage avec son père, je crois qu'elle nous l'a tous raconté l'histoire.

-Pas à Bella, elle doit se dire qu'elle n'est pas assez présente, ce qui n'est pas faux mais d'un côté on ne peut pas faire grand chose et de l'autre avec Bella, nous avons, elle a une semaine difficile, avec Angie j'ai lâché l'affaire, je ne m'en mêle pas, à tort ou à raison mais ma priorité c'est Bella.

-Ce n'est pas à tort, si Bella vient à s'en inquiéter, rassure-la, une imitation n'est jamais préférée à l'original, pour en revenir à Angie, elle a commencé avec Leah, en voulant l'aider dans sa brasserie, chose qu'elle a refusé, disant que Bella serait la seule à lui faire ce coup-là, comment expliquer... ça concerne tes sœurs aussi, elles ne sont pas dupes, tes frères non plus, mais Bella quand elle fait une chose c'est naturel, pour Angie, tu sens que c'est en partie pour se faire bien voir, toujours sans méchanceté attention, elle ne se la joue pas vipère, c'est différent... là tout à l'heure elle a voulu parler avec Paul, Paul lui à part Bella, rit-elle, il s'en fout, quand c'est Angie du moins, elle a dû le comprendre d'ailleurs. Par contre toi elle n'essaie même pas.

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire, Ben je parle avec mais pareil, je ne suis tourné que vers Bella en ce moment, tout ce que j'attends c'est que nous partions loin de tout.

-Je peux aider d'une manière ou une autre ?

-C'est gentil mais non pas vraiment, ça ira mieux à notre retour, nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, elle partit nous chercher à boire préférant rester dehors, elle se rassit, je la remerciais pour la boisson, j'ai une question.

-J'aime les questions.

-Que Bella ne soit pas tout le temps avec vous, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je parle de vos sorties entre filles, elle se fit songeuse.

-Si elle pouvait être là tout le temps, j'adorerai, pour moi Bella c'est plus une fille « famille » que « copines », plus mecs aussi, elle se sent plus à l'aise dans ce genre de choses, nous quand on fait nos sorties, le shopping tu le sens que ce n'est pas son truc, sourit-elle, conversations sur les cheveux, les ongles, non plus, je préfère qu'elle ne se force pas, elle est ce qu'elle est et c'est bien pour ça que je l'apprécie autant, peut-être qu'un jour elle voudra ce genre de choses, les sorties et tout, là elle prend ses repères que nous avons depuis longtemps trouvés en vivant ici, si ta question est de savoir si je me vexe du fait qu'elle ne soit pas plus souvent avec moi, la réponse est non, je parlerai pour Emily et Leah qui pensent pareil et qui sont aussi dans leurs trucs bien à elle, je ressemble plus à tes sœurs de ce côté là, ça nous va bien, à toutes. Rassuré ?

-Oui, merci, riais-je.

-J'aurai fait un truc bien aujourd'hui, même mes 4 tâches quotidiennes ! Je suis fière.

-Tes quoi ?

-Paul à part les conneries il t'apprend quoi ? je riais nerveusement, mes 4 tâches quotidiennes, ça fait parti d'une des philosophies dans notre culture, chaque jour nous avons 4 tâches à accomplir, apprendre au moins une chose importante, ça c'est le fait de pouvoir te rassurer, enseigner quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un, ça c'était pour Jared et faire correctement la vaisselle, il a eu un cours tout à l'heure, je riais moqueur, accomplir un bienfait vis-à-vis de quelqu'un sans que cette personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, ça je ne peux rien t'en dire mais je l'ai fait, la dernière, traiter chaque entité vivante avec respect, fait aussi ! Tu vois je peux aller me coucher sereine...

-Tous les jours tu dois le faire ?

-Normalement mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

-C'est compliqué, elle me fit un sourire, je suis fier de toi pour le coup, elle eut un rire idiot, tu dois en avoir des choses à lui apprendre à ton Jared.

-Une quantité impressionnante, soupira-t-elle, nous pûmes nous moquer librement, c'est mon petit boulet.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-J'ai 20 ans, lui 22... ça fait un peu plus de 4 ans.

-Tu n'as connu que lui ?

-Oui dans le sens vrai relation de couple, engagés, mariés, oui.

-Vous êtes mariés ? elle me regarda bizarrement, je suis désolé je ne savais pas.

-Selon nos coutumes oui, Sam et Emily, aussi, Jake et Leah eux pas selon nos coutumes et par la mairie, et là tu as la question, pourquoi pas encore de bébés ?

-Non pas vraiment, riais-je, j'avais entendu que vous vouliez attendre d'être bien installés avant, elle me regarda de travers, je n'y suis pour rien si j'écoute quand on me parle.

-Tu ne savais même pas que nous étions mariés avec Jared.

-Et j'en suis désolé, riais-je.

-Tu peux, elle se leva, allons retrouver ta Bella et moi mon boulet, je la suivis, si on nous demande ce que nous sommes partis prendre, la meilleure réponse sera « ça ne vous regarde pas », Jared te regardera soupçonneux, Bella plissera ses yeux et tout ira bien ensuite.

Nous marchâmes plus vite pour les retrouver, de dehors on les entendaient rire, signe que tout va bien, notre entrée ne fut pas commentée plus que ça voire même pas du tout, si j'eus bien le regard de travers de Jared, Bella me fit un sourire venant retrouver mes jambes, embrassant ma joue.

**Pov Bella**

-Nous partons demain soir amour, lui soufflai-je, il approuva en souriant, tu veux rentrer ?

-Toi oui ? je secouai la tête négativement, ça tombe bien, je suis bien là.

Je l'embrassai me mettant face à la table, ses bras autour de moi, je poussai mes cheveux sur le côté le laissant appuyer sa tête dans mon dos, j'écoutai les discussions, regardai de temps en temps Angie, dès qu'elle parlait en fait, soit souvent, je tournai ma tête vers Paul que j'entendais parler dans sa langue avec Jared. Ils me fixèrent sans sourire.

-Pardon, soufflai-je, ils soupirèrent en même temps.

-Petite chose...

-Je voulais pas écouter mais je ne comprends rien, ils me fixèrent à nouveau, on peut la refaire ? ils se remirent à parler, je regardais ailleurs 5 secondes puis à nouveau nous nous regardâmes, de quoi vous parlez ? je grimaçai, ah non je ne peux pas demander ce genre de truc.

-Tu peux arrêter de grimacer par contre, me dit Jared.

-Pas pour le moment, c'est horrible comme question, « vous parlez de quoi ? », non mais de quoi je me mêle, n'importe quoi, râlai-je, on ne va pas la refaire, je vous laisse parler entre vous, je tentais un petit sourire mais je pense qu'ils hésitent à m'insulter, Paul se décala pour voir Edward.

-Je sais, dit-il dans mon dos d'un air blasé, je riais nerveusement, je compatis.

-On est d'accord qu'à l'inverse, je lui aurai posé la question, elle aurait répondu sans faire son ado outrée.

-Oui, oui, elle l'aurait fait, je préférai regarder les autres tout en me retenant de rire.

Je les laissai parler de mon cas, je regardai à nouveau Angie parler avec Rose, elles parlaient entre elles avec Ali', riant doucement en regardant je ne sais quoi sur un portable, je posai ma main sur ma joue tout en continuant à les regarder, oui, je me sentis mise à l'écart mais en même temps c'est moi qui avait pris un peu mes distances, par la force des choses mais je l'avais fait. En ce qui concerne ma non conversation avec Angie, nous étions loin du « Belly, je te dis tout », mais là encore pour la lettre de Phil seul mon père, Paul et Edward étaient au courant enfin je crois, à moins qu'elle l'ait su et qu'au final elle se vexe que je ne lui ai pas dit, je croisai le regard de Ben, il me fit un demi sourire auquel je répondis tout en détournant le regard ensuite, je crois que ça m'affecte en réalité.

Nous avions fini par rentrer, tout en disant au revoir à ceux qui partaient demain, enfin dans quelques heures. Le samedi nous nous étions mis à faire nos sacs, partant à La Push avec mon père pour aller chercher Embry. Nous étions passés voir Sue, j'avais des choses à remettre à Aiyana. Embry avec nous et ses parents rassurés nous étions de retour à la maison, sacs dans la voiture et il fut rapidement temps de partir prévoyant large, comme nous partions le soir mon papa nous emmènerait, il était même content que nous partions, pas parce qu'il ne nous verrait pas mais parce que nous partions et encore mieux avec Paul chez ses parents.

Je vous épargne le trajet, voiture, avion, pause à l'hôtel et voiture mais on dira que Paul est chiant ? Oui, oui chiant et impatient, il était au volant, roulant le plus vite possible, il était à peine 7 heures du matin, nous voulions arriver sans perdre de temps puis en fait, Paul, encore lui, nous pressait, ça me fit sourire sur la route, dans peu, ça serait Edward et moi avec la Shelby. Edward et Embry dormaient pour le moment, j'étais donc devant avec un Paul au sourire idiot, je riais nerveusement, intérieurement.

-Chaton, arriver si tôt ça ne va pas les déranger ?

-Le temps que nous arrivions il sera 11h, mes parents ne sont pas adeptes des grasses matinées, au contraire.

-Rien à voir mais si tu partais avec ou sans nous, pourquoi tu ne connaissais pas les horaires d'avion ? il esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis un vilain menteur, sourit-il, j'ai eu envie de partir, vous étiez là, je vous ai embarqué, ouais je suis fier, mes parents le seront aussi, j'avais oublié que tu pensais intelligemment le matin.

-D'habitude le matin tu n'es pas d'humeur.

-Seulement les matins où tu me parles de choses complètement cons, travaux dans la rue, au lycée « hier, les poubelles étaient déplacées », j'éclatais de rire, ce genre de remarques je ne peux rien en faire, ça me donne juste envie d'aller me recoucher.

-Je ne m'en rends pas compte, désolée, riais-je, c'est rare maintenant que tu sois seul avec moi le matin, il fixa la route, tu m'esquives ! il eut un rire con, parce que c'est vrai en plus ? il rit deux fois plus, c'est pas gentil ! Mon papa et Edward ils restent.

-Papa Charlie n'a pas le choix, sinon il est en retard pour le travail, Eddy il a cours avec toi puis en fait je crois qu'il aime bien tes discussions inintéressantes dès le réveil.

-Je viendrai te chercher dans ta chambre, mieux, je m'assiérai sur ton lit et je te réveillerai en te racontant où en sont les travaux sur les différentes routes.

-Là par exemple, tu recommences à avoir tes discussions migraineuses, je le regardais de travers, tu devrais te... Embry ! il se gara sur le bas-côté, Bella c'est l'heure de la sieste, Embry vient devant.

-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Si crois-moi, tu as sommeil, au pire tu feras des câlins à amour, je penchais la tête sur le côté, pensive, l'idée te plaît ça y est, je sortis en pouffant, Embry tête dans les fesses passa devant.

Je m'allongeais à moitié, posant ma tête sur la cuisse de Edward, je râlais après Paul quand il le réveilla, toujours sur le bas côté, Edward bougea à moitié endormi, je terminais contre lui, vestes sur nous pour ne pas avoir froid, oui bon OK c'est gentil de sa part mais je râle tout de même, plus du tout quand mon chéri serra ses bras contre moi.

**Pov Edward**

-On se fait une pause ? nous demanda-t-il.

-Si tu as envie de fumer tu peux, lui dit Bella.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté de dormir déjà ? je lui fis un doigt, on va faire une pause, Bella se redressa remettant ses cheveux dans l'ordre, je l'aidais au mieux, Paul parvint à s'arrêter, nous sortîmes de la voiture restant dehors, sur une table, Embry et Bella partirent passer les commandes, du café en fait, ma grande pourquoi es-tu si peu bavarde ?

-Parce que je dormais peut-être, raillai-je.

-Tu as peur d'aller chez mes parents ?

-Peur non mais je ne sais pas je trouve ça intimidant, il soupira perplexe, je riais nerveusement, Embry et Bella aussi.

-Ne balance pas les autres ma grande, sourit-il, mes parents ne vont pas vous manger, le pire que tu vivras ça sera de faire du cheval.

-Nous avons la voiture.

-Tu n'auras pas les clés.

-Pourquoi t'es chiant ?

-Parce que je suis content ? Si tu es sage je t'emmènerai en voiture faire un tour dans la réserve.

-Ou à pieds, il éclata de rire, Bella et Embry eurent le temps de revenir.

-Eddy, soyons sérieux... la réserve, elle s'étend sur 3 états.

-Ah tout de suite à pieds on va se l'éviter, riais-je, question, si on passe pendant nos vacances...

-Vous ne pourrez pas, me coupa-t-il, pas sans qu'un Navajo vous accompagne, nous le regardions avec Bella, ce n'est pas une de mes blagues de merde, je suis sérieux, c'est comme à La Push, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans une réserve comme ça.

-C'est ce que nous faisons pourtant, dit Bella.

-Parce que vous êtes tolérés, mais chez mes parents, soit vous êtes accompagnés, soit... soit vous êtes Navajo et vous possédez un pass, ça tombe bien, je suis Navajo, rit-il, nous le regardions dubitatif, riiez, nous dit-il froidement, nous nous forçâmes, Eddy tu feras du cheval.

-Ils en auront pour nous ? demanda Embry, nous 4.

-Ouais t'en fais pas pour ça, ils en ont une dizaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire ? demandai-je, ne dis pas rien, sérieusement Paul...

-Sérieusement Eddy, vous faites ce que vous voulez, Embry, tu peux me prendre la carte dans la voiture ? il approuva et se leva, parlons peu, parlons bien, sexe vous pourrez hein, on s'en fout, je ne sais pas pour Bella mais oui je rougis, non mais arrêtez deux secondes, pitié.

-Nous... ne... tu... nous ne parlions pas de ça, souffla Bella, je pense qu'elle doit être pivoine.

-Vous êtes fatiguants, Embry se réinstalla, vous aurez une chambre, Embry on se partagera le hogan.

-Sérieux ? rit-il.

-Bien sûr que oui, il nous regarda, je vous montrerai ce que c'est mais bref, rien n'est interdit, vous faites vos vies, mes parents informeront ceux de la réserve, la partie où nous saurons que vous êtes là, alors même si vous vous promenez ça passera.

-Le mieux c'est de ne pas trop nous éloigner, dis-je, j'osais à nouveau regarder Bella, elle approuva.

-Pour mes parents après vous parlez de ce que vous voulez, je vous connais donc je sais que vous n'êtes pas du style à manquer de respect loin de là, très honnêtement vous ne seriez pas là sinon, nous approuvâmes tous les trois, sinon, encore trente minutes et nous arrivons, nous sommes déjà dans la réserve en fait alors bienvenue chez moi, nous lui sourîmes le remerciant, vous pouvez maintenant retirer le balai que vous vous êtes implantés dans le cul, pas toi Bella, il grimaça, OK profitons du silence, il se tut regardant ailleurs, entre grimacer et se retenir de rire, la joie de voir ses parents, alors je laisse passer.

Nous étions repartis un quart d'heure plus tard, tous bien éveillés, Paul... Paul toujours en mode gamin impatient, je compris par contre le choix du 4X4 plutôt que de la berline, s'accrocher fut bien, le cheval j'y passerai, il s'arrêta et se pencha, nous fîmes pareil.

-Vous voyez la maison là-haut ? nous suivîmes son doigt lui indiquant que oui, nous la voyions, OK, c'est leur maison, il faut grimper, il sortit de la voiture, nous suivîmes à nouveau plus que perplexe, maison dans les rocheuses, la montée était... haute ?

-Paul, commença Embry, c'est encore une blague de merde c'est ça ?

-Non, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, il faut grimper.

-Je pensais pas qu'ils auraient une maison en pierre, dit Bella.

-Tu voulais un tipi ? railla Paul, elle pouffa, le tipi ce n'est pas typique Navajo Wakanda, nous c'est les hogans, et les maisons de ce style c'est typique de l'Arizona, je peux t'expliquer pendant que nous grimpons si tu veux.

-Parce qu'il faut vraiment grimper ? demanda-t-elle hystérique et je la remerciais de le faire pour moi, nos affaires comment nous les montons ?

-Tu les mets sur le dos.

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? nous sursautâmes, nous retournant, Ezhno sur son cheval nous souriant, ça c'est une jolie surprise que vous nous faites, nous lui dîmes tous bonjour, Bella je t'emmène ? il lui tendit la main, Paul l'aida à monter derrière lui, il se pencha vers Paul serrant sa nuque, je suis heureux de te voir mon fils, Paul répondit en Navajo, il s'éloigna, allez les enfants ma' va s'impatienter, nous levâmes la tête, elle nous observait nous faisant un signe de la main auquel nous répondîmes, Bella prête !

-Oui, prête !

Paul leur laissa prendre de la distance, nous prîmes le chemin jusqu'à sa maison doucement, je dirai bien que c'est un peu casse gueule et je comprends davantage l'intérêt du cheval, dans les rocheuses en même temps ça paraît logique, nous prîmes notre temps pour descendre avec Embry laissant Paul dire bonjour à sa mère et se prendre son câlin et à leurs sourires ils sont vraiment heureux de nous voir, elle nous fit un câlin à nous aussi, elle garda la main de Paul et nous fit rentrer, j'étais gêné en fait, j'avais la sensation de m'imposer, elle nous fit faire le tour de la maison, m'indiquant au passage notre chambre à Bella et moi, Ezhno y posa les sacs, ils sont rapides.

-Ah oui, commença Paul, vous étonnez pas si on parle Navajo et le langage de l'homme blanc tout ça en mélangé c'est normal.

-Tu ne peux parler que Navajo, lui dit Bella.

-Tu ne pourras pas comprendre, ils se regardèrent, mais elle fait des blagues, elle pouffa nerveusement se cachant derrière moi, ma' dis-lui que c'était nul, elle étouffa son rire, mais non ma' pas toi, il soupira, p'pa ? il lui parla en Navajo, il râla, en gros il est de ton côté machin, Embry viens que je te montre notre hogan.

Nous ressortîmes dehors marchant un peu, Ezhno nous montra ses chevaux, je me pris des regards moqueurs que j'ignorai parfaitement bien, Bella par contre était déjà à les câliner.

-Wakanda vient voir du typique, elle pensait que vous viviez dans un tipi, ils rirent, ces américains, soupira-t-il, ma grande comment ça va ?

-Bien, dis-je sans sourire, ça le fit rire encore plus, nous arrivions devant ce que j'aurai décrit comme une grande motte de terre sauf que ça n'en n'était pas une en réalité.

Nous y rentrâmes en se baissant, terre battue au sol avec vraiment le strict nécessaire, une cheminée, il faisait moins froid qu'à l'extérieur, nous nous assîmes laissant Ezhno nous expliquer ou répondre à nos questions, nous y dormirions avec Bella au moins une nuit avec Paul et Embry. Nous retournâmes sur la terrasse de la maison, la vue honnêtement je ne pourrais la décrire tellement c'était beau, là encore nous posâmes plein de questions, Paul et sa mère rentrèrent, tandis qu'Ezhno nous expliquait ce que nous devrions voir, des histoires ça il en aurait à nous raconter, pour le moment il tenait à ce que nous mangions et nous pourrions commencer à visiter, pas besoin de se reposer quand vous arrivez dans un nouvel endroit votre fatigue part rapidement.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais réveillée depuis un moment, amour qui ronfle, amour qui dort bien, je pris mes affaires partant sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bains me laver et m'habiller faisant un minimum de bruit, j'allais dans la cuisine à la recherche du café, je sursautais en entendant Ezhno, nous nous dîmes bonjour, je le laissais me montrer l'emplacement des choses, je les retenais aux mieux.

-Vous êtes réveillés depuis longtemps ?

-Tu, pas vous, j'acquiesçai en lui souriant, depuis bientôt deux heures, je regardais l'heure et bloquais, tu es tombée de ton lit.

-Il n'est que 7h ?

-Oui, sourit-il, il me tendit mon café, je vais sur la terrasse tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir, il me passa une couverture sur les épaules, je la serrai d'une main, mon café dans l'autre, je restais debout allant vers la rambarde, regardant droit devant moi, waw fut de retour, je bus tranquillement mon café, je me retournai vers Ezhno, un matin vous... tu me réveilleras que je vois le soleil se lever ?

-Bien sûr, je peux même t'emmener faire des promenades à cheval.

-C'est vrai ?

-Après ton café si tu veux, sauf si tu veux te recoucher un peu.

-Non, non, je viens, dis-je tout sourire.

-Alors nous partons, enfin après ton deuxième café, mon fils m'a tout dit, sourit-il.

-Il semblerait, le matin vous aimez parler ? Parce que à ce qu'il paraît je parle trop, mon père, Paul, Edward le pensent, Paul m'évite même, il m'observa, j'eus une légère grimace, pardon, je me remis dans ma tasse.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ton père va bien ?

-Oui, il vous passe le bonjour à tous les deux, tout le monde vous passe le bonjour, je me tus, je voulais pas le blaser, pas tout de suite mais j'avais plein de questions c'est chiant, je pris une inspiration pour parler calmement, Aiyana est là ?

-Elle dort, elle a parlé longtemps avec son fils hier, Ezhno il a toujours le sourire c'est chouette, attention je deviens débile à nouveau, je vais te préparer Aponi, gentille jument qui aime faire du galop.

-Encore Paul qui a dit que j'aimais faire du galop, il échappa un rire en se levant.

-Prends ton temps, je ramène nos chevaux, couvre-toi par contre si tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut, prends une des veste de Aiyana, j'approuvais tout en le remerciant.

Je terminais rapidement mon café, me servis ma deuxième tasse la laissant dans la cuisine, j'allais chercher de quoi bien me couvrir, Paul nous avait aidés à faire nos sacs, j'avais tout le nécessaire, gilet, bottes mises je me penchais sur Edward lui faisant un bisou, un second, un troisième, je lui laissais un petit mot, encore une fugue du lit, je remontais la couette sur lui le laissant dormir tranquillement, café avalé en temps record et j'étais prête, ce qui fut parfait, Ezhno arrivant avec nos chevaux. J'eus un sourire des plus stupides, tôt le matin partir faire une promenade à cheval ça ne peut que vous faire passer une bonne journée et oui j'eus une pensée pour mon Helyos que je trompais mais je ne lui en dirais rien et vous non plus... l'est costaud le café non ? J'aurai ma tasse que j'aurai regardé ded...

-Je vais nous prendre de l'eau, je te laisse faire connaissance avec Aponi. Ah oui me reprendre, inspire, expire, inspire, oh l'est belle, marron et blanche.

Je papotais avec ma nouvelle copine, elle savait désormais comment je m'appelais et que j'aimais le galop, je me suis fait un peu de peine mais en montant dessus elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle a dû aimer les présentations, je pris les rênes, sourire de bécasse et commençais à la faire avancer, arrêter, repartir, je lui fis un câlin, elle est pas chiante, je vous le dis ce sont les présentations qui changent tout, je l'arrêtais attendant sagement lâchant les rênes le temps de bien fermer mon gilet, Ezhno monta à son tour et nous fûmes partis, sourire de bécasse aux lèvres, et ce qui fut encore plus chouette, si si c'est possible c'est qu'Ezhno est du matin et il aime parler.

-Au fait, commençai-je, que signifie Aponi ?

-Papillon, pour une raison obscur je pouffais bêtement.

-Le vo.. tien s'appelle comment ?

-Wapi, heureux, la sotte en moi sourit parce qu'elle trouve ça mignon, celui-là c'est Paul qui me l'a offert, la plupart vienne de lui.

-Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

-Non, mais nous pensons nous prendre une camionnette plutôt que d'emprunter.

-Vos voisins sont loin ?

-Oui assez, nous sommes tranquilles ici, nous ne faisons pas partit du circuit touristique, nos chevaux peuvent être en liberté et comme nous sommes sur un site protégé nous n'avons pas le risque de voir quoi que ce soit s'implanter près de nous.

-Qui a construit la maison ?

-Mes parents, il y a longtemps.

-Le hogan aussi ?

-Non ça c'est moi, pour nous les hogans sont sacrés et quand celui qui l'a construit décède à l'intérieur le hogan est détruit, chaque homme qui se marie en construit un pour y faire vivre sa famille, quand tu viendras cet été, tu verras comme il y fait frais, tu ne voudras plus en sortir, si tu veux faire du galop, maintenant tu peux, je te rattraperai.

-Question stupide, je vais où ? il se retint de rire, finalement non.

-Tu vas où tu veux mais disons tout droit.

-C'était bien une question stupide, riais-je, j'en ferai d'autre je préfère prévenir, il acquiesça, honte n°1, bravo à moi.

**Pov Edward**

-Ma grande, viens c'est l'heure de ton initiation et arrête de flipper, tu as déjà fait du cheval, Embry grimpe sur le tien, ma grande fait le mec avec des couilles, monte ! Ma mère te regarde me fais pas honte, je riais malgré moi, je te jure qu'avec ce cheval tu risques rien.

-Laisse-moi te démontrer le contraire, il tua son rire, je montais pas le moins du monde rassuré, il grimpa sur le sien.

Je le laissais me redonner des conseils, ce qui était bien c'est que Embry, du cheval il en faisait pas régulièrement voire jamais, celui sur lequel j'étais, était moins impressionnant qu'Helyos déjà, mais ce dernier est hors norme de toute façon, la mère de Paul nous accompagna sur la plaine, en bas de leur maison, pour le moment ça allait, nous y étions depuis un moment, je m'y faisais, tant que ça marche et que ça galope pas, le mieux c'est le surplace, mais je serai un homme aujourd'hui, je l'avais décidé bon c'est surtout qu'en sachant faire du cheval, je pourrai partir avec Bella me promener et en plus elle serait fière, par amour on fait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

-Eddy, si tu souris c'est que ça va, on va pouvoir partir au galop... on va attendre la fin de ta syncope.

-Au galop mais t'es pas bien !

-Après la syncope, la crise d'hystérie, Bella on y va, pardon, Eddy, c'est tellement facile de vous confondre, tiens regarde au loin qui arrive, je l'insultais tout en regardant, tu vois ?

-Rien du tout.

-Baisse-toi un peu, serre bien tes rênes pour pas tomber, je ne voyais pas en quoi me baisser me permettrait de mieux voir mais je le fis.

**Pov Paul**

J'attendis qu'il se baisse, que je le vois bien serrer les rênes, pieds bien dans les étriers et je fis le chien, claquant le cul de son cheval qui partit au galop, c'est mal mais je partis dans un fou rire, celui du plus gros enfoiré que la terre ait porté, il gueulait mais il était toujours sur son cheval, petit conseil, chose à ne jamais reproduire, jamais.

-Paul !

-Ma' je sais, je regardai Embry, il partit avec son cheval loin de moi, lance-toi Embry ! Ma' essaie de le convaincre je vais chercher ma grande.

Je partis au galop, moi personnellement j'adore, ma grande avait trouvé la fonction arrêt sur son cheval, soyons fier, maintenant soit je m'en prends une, soit... non je pense qu'il va m'en mettre une, il me regarda de travers un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, j'avais envie de rire encore.

-Franchement est-ce que c'est si traumatisant ? lui demandai-je, tu vas m'en mettre une ?

-Il y a ta mère donc non, je me vengerai.

-Eddy me dis pas que tu n'as pas kiffé, la sensation... Arrête tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer, dis-moi que tu hais !

-Je ne hais pas, il soupira.

-Une course avec moi, jusqu'à rejoindre ma mère et Embry, ta Bella sera fière et nous pourrons nous faire de bonnes compétitions, j'ai plein d'endroit à te montrer, je te jure ma grande, notre semaine elle sera au top et plus personne ne pourra te charrier sur ton flippe des chevaux. Je te laisserai même jouer au cow-boy et aux indiens, il éclata de rire, je te laisserai jouer avec un lasso, je t'apprendrai, j'ai trop de choses à te montrer, t'apprendre, si tu ne fais pas de cheval tu ne vas pas profiter, allez ma grande, dis-toi que le flippe quand tu pars au galop c'est aussi de l'adrénaline et la j'arrive à court de motivations.

-J'étais convaincu au « jouer aux cow-boy et aux indiens », rit-il.

-Ma grande tu me fais plaisir, je me rapprochai, tiens mieux tes rênes par contre, tu diriges le cheval, pas l'inverse, on va dépasser ma mère et Embry et les emmener au lac boire un peu, Embry va nous suivre, ça te va ? il approuva inquiet, dès demain on fera notre jeu comme si nous avions 15 ans, Bella sera le shérif, il rit à nouveau, tu te doutes qu'elle va aimer l'idée.

-Je m'en voudrais de rater ton jeu.

-On se fera même une espèce de balle au prisonnier à cheval, je t'en expliquerai les règles plus tard, t'es bien installé, tout est bon ?

-Je trouve « amusant » que tu me poses la question après avoir fait partit Yuma au galop.

-Tu te souviens du nom de ton cheval ? Je te félicite, pour le moment essaie de me suivre et de continuer à être un homme, parce que chez nous un homme sans cheval, ce n'est pas un homme, je le fixais quelques secondes, il a la haine je dirais.

Je partis au galop tout en ricanant, je regardais, ma grande elle s'est lancée, applaudissons mesdemoiselles, Eddy le cow-boy, je riais en regardant à nouveau devant moi, deux jeunes cons sur des chevaux nerveux ça fait... ça fait les cons, mon cheval pourrait rire nerveusement qu'il le ferait moins quand Eddy se mit à notre hauteur. Ma mère et Embry finirent par nous suivre, j'ai bien vu la tête du bébé pas loin de se chier dessus, je le comprends sachez-le. Ma mère parvint à me passer devant et oui je l'eus mauvaise, nous étions pour l'instant à laisser nos chevaux se calmer, le problème du cheval d'Eddy il met du temps à laisser la pression redescendre. Je descendis du mien allant vers lui, je tenais les rênes laissant une chance à Eddy de descendre, j'emmenais nos chevaux boire les laissant tranquille avec ceux de ma mère et Embry, j'allais les rejoindre, le bébé et la grande étaient assis, laissons-les se reprendre.

-Ma', je plissais mes yeux, elle riait.

-Demain peut-être que tu gagneras.

-Au retour aussi.

-Aies un peu de compassion pour tes amis, reste calme ou pars au galop seul.

-Ma' si le mien part au galop, le sien suivra, j'aurai dû lui dire qu'ils sont frères et qu'ils se suivent toujours.

-Tu dis toujours que ce que tu veux, railla-t-elle, tu verras avec Edward s'il veut encore faire du galop, nous le regardâmes, il était encore un peu blanc, patienter serait le mieux pour le moment, nous rîmes doucement regardant ailleurs, c'est bien que tu les aies amenés, nous nous assîmes près d'eux, parlant Navajo nous pouvions dire ce que nous souhaitions.

-Ils en avaient besoin, une vraie coupure.

-Demain dans la matinée j'emmènerai Bella avec moi, j'acquiesçai, de quoi je ne dois pas parler ?

-Vous ou eux vous me posez la même question, souriais-je, parlez de ce dont vous avez envie, si tu vois qu'elle hésite ou qu'elle ne répond pas, passe à un autre sujet, si tu la vois trop pensive soit tu pars sur un sujet bidon soit tu la laisses, avec Bella tout passe par son regard.

-Pour Edward ?

-S'il a besoin il sait que je suis là, je m'en occupe, il faudra que nous les laissions entre eux aussi.

-On peut partir avec Embry et toi et leur laisser la maison une journée.

-Pas une journée, riais-je, ils vont psychoter et devenir rapidement paranos, quelques heures déjà, ils partiront avec les chevaux dans le coin, je vais montrer à Eddy quelques endroits où ils seront tranquilles.

-Tu en prends soin de ta Bella et de ton Edward.

-Ne leur dis surtout pas ma'.

-Je pense qu'ils le savent déjà... Embry, tu t'en remets ?

-Oui, oui, c'est... chouette, nous rîmes tous les trois.

-Ma grande tu es de retour, prêt à repartir ? Une petite revanche, son rire se calma.

-Laissons les chevaux décompresser encore un peu, je le regardais, las.

-Debout, lui dis-je, toi qui veux tant marcher, allons faire un tour, à pieds, je le redis, à pieds. Il se leva en riant, nous nous éloignâmes, descendant des rochers.

-Je vais dire un truc qui va t'énerver mais là, par exemple, les chevaux ne sont pas nécessaires, je le regardais de travers, il me frappa l'épaule et croyez-moi je l'ai senti, ça, c'est pour tout à l'heure, je me frottais le bras.

-Maintenant nous sommes quittes ? il approuva en souriant, nous nous assîmes sur un rocher, cigarettes de mises, ça faisait longtemps.

-Où qu'on aille ça sera toujours aussi beau ?

-C'est bien possible, souriais-je, mon père va finir par te la rendre ta Bella t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, rit-il.

-Ils ont dû s'arrêter manger, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-Je ne m'inquiète toujours pas.

-Ma mère veut l'emmener avec elle demain matin, je vais lui dire de le faire que lundi, deux matinées de suite...

-Laisse ta mère emmener Bella avec elle, tu me feras une autre leçon d'équitation, enfin leçon à ta façon on se comprend, ton père hier parlait de refaire l'enclos des chevaux on ne peut l'aider demain matin ?

-Te lever à 6h tu le sens comment ?

-Maintenant que je le sais ça va le faire.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions de retour, nous étions remontés trouvant la maison vide, nous les repérions du haut de la maison, ils étaient en train de revenir, Ezhno laissa les chevaux qui restaient dont les nôtres en liberté, je les regardais partir dans la vallée avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette, retournant ensuite dehors, je souriais en voyant Ezhno me montrer une couverture au sol, il doit lire dans les pensées, je m'y installais tout en le remerciant, j'avais même un petit coussin.

-Je te laisse te reposer, je reviens.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, il me répondit non tout en souriant.

Je me reposai ayant un bon coup de fatigue je le reconnais, je regardai le ciel, ce qui n'est pas un plafond, je ne réfléchis donc pas, j'étais bien. Je somnolai jusqu'à entendre le bruit des sabots, je me redressai à peine pour les voir, Edward me rejoignit nous souriant niaisement, il s'allongea près de moi bien trop heureux de nous retrouver, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, nous collant l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu sais ce qui est bien ? chuchotai-je, tu sens le cheval, je n'ai pas à culpabili... tu as fait du cheval ! il était fier amour.

-Du galop même, bien que chaton connard m'ait forcé j'en ai fait, je voulus me redresser mais il m'en empêcha, reste là, tu frapperas Paul plus tard, je te raconterai tout à l'heure, faisons la sieste.

Je me remis contre lui, ma jambe entre les siennes, le soleil sur nous, un petit vent frais, pas un bruit aux alentours, ou des rires un peu plus loin, j'aurai pu m'endormir, j'en avais envie mais je n'en fis rien pourtant, comme si je ne voulais rien rater, je dormirai mieux ce soir, je relevais lentement ma tête pour voir Edward, je pouffai en le voyant les yeux grands ouvert.

-Je les entends rire, me dit-il, et en fait je me demande pourquoi.

-Oh toi aussi, riais-je, allons voir, je me levais lui tendant ma main, nous n'avions qu'à suivre les rires, nous les trouvâmes, ils nous regardèrent, nous les regardions, surtout ce pauvre Embry sur un cheval sans selle ni rênes.

-Ma grande tu fais bien de ne pas dormir, tu vas jouer toi aussi.

-Je vais regarder, Embry...

-Embry ne va pas super.

-Pourquoi tu as peur il bouge pas, dis-je.

-Il vient de s'arrêter, vous devriez rester, peut-être qu'il ne le fera plus.

-Embry, tu es dans l'enclos, dit Ezhno, tu ne risques rien, nous nous assîmes sur les poutres de l'enclos comme Paul l'était.

-Je peux tomber, dit Embry paniqué, Aiyana le fit avancer, pitié me fais pas ça, chef, me dit-il en me regardant, aide-moi, son cheval continua à marcher il dut tourner sa tête.

-Je ne suis pas chef ici, criai-je, mais accroche-toi. Il se remit dans le bon sens sous les rires, il n'est pas tombé hein ?

-Non, rit Paul, ce sont ses petits cris de panique qui me font rire.

-Je reviens ! je partis en courant dans la maison, prenant mon appareil photo, autant que j'en profite pour faire tout plein de photos, je retournai vers eux, je voulais des tas de photos, de souvenirs d'ici.

-Mais non ne prends pas de photos, râla Embry, ne ramène pas de dossier à Forks.

-Et pourtant si, riais-je, toute la semaine je ferai des photos, amour monte sur un cheval ! il me supplia du regard, amour ne monte pas sur un cheval ! ils se moquèrent tous, de moi, d'Edward...

Nous étions en fin de journée, j'avais pu voir Edward sur un cheval et même partir au galop, il était beau, mais ça je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris aux nombres de mes pouffements et rougissement. Nous étions douchés, regardant Paul et ses parents partis rassembler les chevaux pour les ramener.

-Je vais dire un truc débile, dit Embry, mais si j'aime déjà beaucoup Paul, ici encore plus, je crois que ça doit être lui dont j'entends parler souvent, le Paul d'avant, vous ça doit être différent parce que que vous vivez avec... nous le regardions en souriant.

-Nous découvrons tout comme toi, souriais-je, nous ne sommes que lundi mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que nous sommes là, cet endroit je le trouve plus qu'apaisant.

-Je pense que personne ne pourra dire le contraire, dit Edward.

Notre repas du soir pris, barbecue qui traîna en longueur tellement nous fûmes long à nous décider d'arrêter de manger. Ezhno commença à nous raconter une histoire, je me retins de justesse de ne pas l'applaudir tellement j'étais contente qu'il le fasse, depuis le temps que j'en avais entendu parler. Bien que je me voulus discrète ne nous mentons pas, je savais que certains avaient vu mon intention. Je ne regardais qu'Ezhno, l'écoutant attentivement ne voulant pas manquer un seul mot. Ne me demandez pas de qui il parlait, je n'en n'avais aucune idée, je ne pourrai non plus vous en délivrer le contenu, c'était à la fois drôle et triste, parfois s'exprimant en Quileute ou Navajo pourtant je parvenais à en rire, dû à une mimique, une expression, une manière de prononcer, un ton employé, parfois assis, debout ou à commencer à danser. Je sais que ça ne peut vous avancer beaucoup, c'était à voir en fait, je riais autant que j'eus les larmes aux yeux, riant connement quelques secondes après. Tout pour satisfaire mon côté schizophrène. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne savais pas comment réagissaient ceux qui étaient présents, complètement captivée.

Parfois en l'écoutant j'aimais à penser qu'il parlait de personnes qui avaient réellement existé, les parents de Jake, le mari de Sue, ou leurs propres parents à lui et Aiyana, ceux qui avaient pu être présents à La Push, celles dont ils parlaient parfois en commençant par des « Avant La Push c'était différent... ». j'espérais connaître en ce moment une histoire contée à ceux que je connaissais aujourd'hui, tenter de partager un de leur souvenir commun. Et je pus comprendre à quel point ça pouvait leur manquer, Ezhno restait le dernier conteur de leur passé. Et je me disais qu'au final nous étions tous finalement à la recherche d'un sentiment du passé, une époque qui nous manque et dans laquelle que nous le souhaitions ou non, nous nous replongeons. En ce qui me concernait, bien qu'Ezhno n'est ni l'apparence, ni l'âge, il me fit penser à mon grand-père, il avait été lui aussi un merveilleux conteur, capable de rendre une histoire des plus connue et basique en la plus extraordinaire. Si ici ou La Push c'était autour d'un feu, pour Isaac et moi c'était dans la bibliothèque ou dans le jardin. Les réactions étaient les mêmes pour l'un ou pour l'autre, un mouvement trop brusque et je sursautai, un silence et je me crispai, en écoutant Ezhno il fit revenir mon grand-père sans s'en rendre compte.

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous étions mis en retrait avec Paul, observant Bella, Embry était à tenter de connaître des dossiers sur les autres, Bella n'écoutait que d'une oreille, toujours assise au sol, bras autour de ses jambes, son menton sur ses genoux à suivre Ezhno du regard.

-Mon père a trouvé en Bella un bon public, souffla Paul, il va pouvoir lui en raconter encore et encore, je sais que quand il était avec elle ce matin il avait déjà commencé, il l'aime bien, voire beaucoup, pareil pour toi, il t'emmènera avec lui aussi, sourit-il, Embry également, il voudrait que l'on parte une journée entre hommes, ça te dirait ? J'acquiesçai.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté de venir les voir ? C'est vraiment par rapport au boulot ?

-Oui et non, nous n'avons jamais été fâchés si tu te poses cette question, j'ai eu besoin de recul et ils l'ont compris, c'est parfois nécessaire pour savoir qui nous sommes, j'ai eu besoin de me reconstruire et pour le faire tu ne peux qu'être seul, Bella ne serait pas venue, tu l'aurais fait aussi, si mes parents ne sont responsables de rien, ils ont subi, je ne voulais que personne me dise quoi ou comment faire mais ça, ça ne t'est pas inconnu.

-Non, ça ne m'est pas inconnu, avec Bella ça m'apprend à savoir qui je suis ou ce que je veux être, sans pour autant avoir été seul comme tu as pu le faire, ou même Bella.

-Les meilleurs leçons tu les apprends au contact des autres, d'une femme aussi même ado et petite, nous rîmes doucement, nous la regardâmes toujours à observer Ezhno.

-Je vais la rejoindre.

-Fais donc ma grande. Je me baissais me mettant à sa hauteur.

-Mon ange, tu veux que nous allions nous coucher ? elle approuva.

Nous pûmes nous retrouver après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, l'heure qu'il pouvait être je n'en sais rien, nos portables étaient éteins depuis notre arrivée, le réveil tourné, le temps ici n'importe pas ou que très peu, tout ce que je sais c'est que nous passâmes un long moment à nous occuper de nous, juste de nous.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais encore une fois fuguée du lit, il était tôt, très tôt, le réveil qui indique 5 heures me le confirme, le changement de climat, d'environnement en seront les responsables. J'avais bien tenté de réveiller amour mais d'une je n'aime pas le réveiller et de deux il devait être dans sa phase « sommeil de marmotte » puis il avait un petit sourire, peu importe de quoi il rêvait, tant que c'était de moi bien sûr, autant à nouveau le laisser dormir tranquillement. Je fis le même jeu que hier, me doucher et m'habiller le plus discrètement possible, café déjà prêt, Ezhno en serait épaté et couverture sur les épaules je sortis, pour ce qui est du froid du désert je peux vous dire que c'est vrai. Si j'avais un petit sourire stupide en pensant que je surprendrai Ezhno mais il n'en fut rien, il n'était pas là. J'avalais mon café me brûlant un peu mais ça réchauffe, serrant la couverture je partis à sa recherche, moi la psycho à la couverture qui s'amuse à se promener à l'aveugle au milieu de falaise et de bêtes en tout genre. Je ne fus même pas certaine d'être rassurée en voyant une silhouette un peu plus loin, le soleil n'allant pas tarder à se lever je percevais un minimum, je fus soulagée en voyant de la fumée, fumée = cigarette = chaton, sauf si c'est un psychopathe qui avec le froid donne l'impression de souffler... on peut arrêter là les idées ? Mais en fait je panique, je passais devant l'enclos des chevaux, je leur fis un coucou auquel ils ne répondirent nullement, je ne me serai pas salué moi-même trop inquiétante la gamine. N'empêche que je continuais à avancer vers la silhouette, je cherche la merde.

Il dut m'entendre, chose voulut pour éloigner les bêbêtes, il se retourna me faisant un sourire tout en étant sceptique, il n'en dit rien quoi qu'il en soit me faisant de la place près de lui, il était bien couvert, je le laissais fumer tranquillement, serrant doucement son bras avec mes mains, bras qu'il finit par passer sur mes épaules. Je me faisais des discussions toute seule, ça m'éviterait de papoter, tiens je ferai ça maintenant le matin, vous verrez ça finira par lui manquer, quoi que non, ce jeu de ne pas parler j'avais failli le payer le prix fort avec Paul, si j'allais lui parler il me devança.

-Tu me laisserais te montrer quelque chose ? j'approuvais, il se leva, viens avec moi, il m'aida à me relever, nous faisant passer devant les chevaux, je repérais le sien qu'il alla chercher, il me fit grimper dessus nous faisant avancer. Lui marchait à côté pour le moment, je serrai la crinière, une chute serait con.

Nous repassâmes devant la maison, au lieu de descendre, il nous fit grimper, quand il ne put passer avec le cheval, je lui fis de la place pour qu'il monte derrière moi, nous retrouvâmes le plat, il termina par nous faire arrêter et je l'en remerciais, encore quelques pas et ça aurait été une chute libre de la falaise, seul une licorne aurait pu nous sauver, son cheval n'est pas une... en relevant les yeux une fois que j'eus cesser d'évaluer la distance entre la falaise et la probable chute, je bloquais, la vue était indescriptible et le soleil était à se lever.

-Je te marquerai le chemin, souffla-t-il, que tu emmènes Eddy avant que nous repartions. Je me gardais mon merci, mon père ne va pas te chercher, il nous a vu partir.

Il posa son menton sur mon épaule, ses bras autour de moi, nous nous tûmes le temps d'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, c'était indescriptible, nous restâmes dans le silence même quand il fut levé pour de bon, ça aussi faisait parti des choses qui me firent penser à Isaac, pour m'en avoir parlé, nous aurions dû le voir un jour tous les deux.

Je remontais la couverture sous mon nez, quitte à chialer autant le faire discrètement si ça venait à arriver. Je gardais les yeux grands ouvert pour ne rien rater, je me concentrais que sur ce qui était sous mon nez, malheureusement mon reniflement disgracieux bien que très furtif ne passa pas inaperçu, il resserra ses bras.

-Pleure pas petite chose, je secouais la tête négativement, il doit être heureux que tu puisses le voir, demain tu le feras connaître à Eddy et tu en feras un souvenir qui t'est propre.

-Même ici t'es chiant, chuchotai-je dans ma couverture.

-Même ici je n'oublie pas que tu aurais dû venir ici avec Isaac, il descendit m'aidant à en faire de même, fais confiance à chaton, il garda ma main ne me rassurant pas le moins du monde en nous rapprochant du bord de la falaise.

-Je n'en suis pas là, il éclata de rire se reprenant au plus vite, pas le moment ni l'endroit pour être inconscient, il s'assit mettant ses jambes dans le vide, il est inconscient, l'étant aussi, je fis de même me cramponnant à son bras, je posais ma tête sur son épaule ne bougeant plus, mes mains m'acharnant sur son bras, il n'en dit rien, je posais mon menton sur sur son épaule. En étant ici, dis-je, je comprends un peu mieux quand tu parles de ce que tu as perdu de La Push, d'avant, en écoutant ton père, je peux essayer de parvenir à comprendre ce qui vous manque à tous, il eut un bref sourire tout en fixant l'horizon, tu devrais un jour ramener ceux qui à La Push l'ont connu ici, qu'ils puissent le revivre, différemment mais ça vous rapprocherez un peu plus encore.

-Je le ferai.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord aussi vite.

-Je me dis que si je te contrarie tu me feras faire un plongeon, je me sens forcé, ne me mets pas de claquette, ça me ferait partir en avant, ça pourrait contrarier mes parents, demain, ne le fait pas avec Eddy il pourrait m'en vouloir et à toi aussi de m'avoir suivi.

-C'est pas bête, tu as dormi cette nuit ?

-Un peu, quand je suis ici je ne dors pas beaucoup, je vais te ramener à la grande.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever.

-En rentrant coupe le réveil, retarde-le, passe du temps avec lui, ma mère va partir pour 8h30, Eddy nous aidera plus tard, restez tous les deux.

-Tu fais bien le conseiller conjugal je trouve.

-Tu dis pas mal de merde je trouve. Soyons sérieux un peu, recule tout en étant assise et relève-toi ensuite, nous le fîmes, je me serai levée personnellement, il est réfléchit comme garçon, nous remontâmes à cheval repartant vers la maison.

-Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici et celui-là tu le prends sans parler, comme il ne répondit pas je tournais ma tête pour le regarder, ce que tu es docile ici.

-Ça y est tu commences à partir dans un sujet stupide, je riais nerveusement regardant devant moi à nouveau, et ça prends-le sans parler, fais la gueule tiens, je le fis parfaitement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour.

Ezhno m'aida à descendre, je lui fis un câlin de bonjour ayant prit la confiance faut croire, il me fit un sourire partant avec Paul qui était toujours sur son cheval, ça me fit sourire, je continuais à les observer tout en commençant à rentrer dans la maison, ils partirent avec la voiture, père et fils ne doivent pas avoir le gêne du sommeil. Je retournais dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, retardant le réveil, couverture sur le bas du lit, je me déshabillais me glissant dans le lit, il se réveilla regardant le réveil.

-Tu restes avec moi, ils sont partis avec la voiture, bonjour, soufflai-je.

-Je le sais que tu as fugué, souffla-t-il endormi.

-Je suis une vilaine fille, il esquissa un sourire pendant que je le forçais à me prendre dans ses bras, chose pas compliqué.

-Bébé Embry ! il nous fit un grand sourire, nous nous assîmes prenant notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, comment va mon bébé, il dort bien ?

-Bébé Embry dort comme un bébé, il ne trouve pas d'autres explications, je pouffai.

-Ils sont revenus ? demanda amour en souriant.

-Pas encore mais ils ne vont pas tarder, Aiyana m'a demandé si ça te dérangerait que je vienne avec vous.

-Amour, sa question est-elle, petit a con, petit b très con, petit c juste très con, ils rirent tous les deux.

-Un bon c mon ange, je pus rire connement fière de ma blague, tu devais rester avec nous non ?

-Oui mais Aiyana m'a convaincu de venir dans une sortie initialement entre fille, je ne sais pas encore si je dois m'en inquiéter, je me poserai des questions plus tard, nous nous moquâmes, elle s'inquiétait du soulèvement de poutres et des travaux, elle veut me rendre en un seul morceau à mes parents.

-Ah donc moi en kit ce n'est pas grave ? demanda Edward en riant.

-J'aime beaucoup tes parents, dit-elle en arrivant, je leur éviterai ça, 3 ados pris sur le fait, ça rit nerveusement plus ou moins, ils arrivent, j'ai vu la voiture.

-Eddy ça va être l'heure de faire de ton mieux.

-Je t'apprendrai des trucs, nous nous moquâmes tous les trois de sa phrase, oui, même la maman de Paul, Aiyana, Paul il a balancé quoi ?

-Aux vues des réactions de Bella et Embry ça doit être vrai pour ton côté non-manuel.

-Bella ne me soutient jamais dans ce genre de moment, Embry suit son chef, vous verrez à votre retour, ils vous diront à quel point j'ai été bon, je lui tapotais l'épaule, soutiens-moi, souffla-t-il.

-C'est ce que je fais, je tapotais à nouveau son épaule arrêtant, je crois en lui, ils n'en crurent pas un mot, tiens si je mangeais. Les moqueries furent pour moi, Edward tapota mon épaule, c'est vrai que à l'inverse ça se traduit facilement par un je me fous de ta gueule. La voiture qui se gare, Paul et son père qui arrivent, ils me sauvèrent.

-T'en est encore à manger ? demanda Paul à Edward.

-Je vous attendais, bonjour sinon.

-Bonjour ma grande comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu es bien reposé ? Le matelas est-il assez moelleux à ton goût ? je ricanai dans ma tasse, tu veux que je te borde cette nuit ? Je peux même te chanter une berceuse comme nous savons que la capacité de chanter tout le monde ne l'a pas, je gloussai dans ma tasse, petite chose tu es consciente que je me moque de toi ?

-Oui mais de Justin aussi alors je le vis bien.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? me demanda Edward, ton anniversaire ? Notre anniversaire ? Ta fête ?

-Non, riais-je, c'est de te voir de bonne humeur le matin, je vais me reprendre quoi qu'il en soit, demain tu auras tout mon soutien.

-Vous voyez ce que supporte ce pauvre Charlie tous les jours ? demanda Paul à ses parents, ils rirent doucement, il se servit un café, ma grande tu nous rejoins dès que tu le sens, il se leva, je me levais aussi parce que Aiyana et Embry le firent aussi, je l'avais faite un peu raide ma levée, Paul me fixa perplexe, souffla et sortit sous mon rire con.

-À tout à l'heure, me dit Edward en souriant et embrassant ma tête, je lui volais un baiser, soit sage.

-Soit prudent.

Nous étions partis de notre côté, la voiture déchargée, je pris le volant laissant Aiyana m'indiquer le chemin, nous allions vers « la ville », faire quelques courses et au passage elle nous présenterait à des amis à eux, j'avais pris des sous pour participer.

-Tu sais si nous aurons le temps de regarder pour des « souvenirs » ? demanda Embry.

-Oui, Bella je te montrerai d'où vient ton bracelet et ce que je t'ai ramené.

-Chouette, tu verras nous ferons les parfait touristes, hein Embry ?

-Nous pouvons être bon, répondit-il à Aiyana.

-J'ai une liste d'Esmée et Sue, dis-je, je la sortis de ma poche lui donnant, pour Sue ça te parlera plus qu'à moi, elle la lut la gardant tant que je conduisais.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? À nos têtes elle dut comprendre que non.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, dis-je, je suis là mais je suis pas là, bien que je sois là, enfin je me comprends, je fis rire la maman de Paul, bientôt elle finira par s'inquiéter peut-être, ma phrase en y repensant je la comprenais sans pour autant qu'elle soit compréhensible, waw... espérons que Paul a prévenu de ça aussi.

Je préférais demeurer dans le silence le temps de canaliser mes phrases, Embry posait plein de questions et intelligentes en plus de ça, nous avions fait une cinquantaine de kilomètres avant de nous garer, nous fîmes le début des courses, celles qui pouvaient rester dans la voiture sans que ça s'abîme, je pris plein de photos, j'étais dans un monde à part, pas loin de la voiture, un cheval était garé, enfin y avait un cheval en plein centre ville, et en fait pas qu'un, vous voyez quand je parle de monde parallèle, l'est où le saloon ? Bella respire, soit normale, j'en étais à m'imaginer un duel dans la rue avec des pistolets mais ça c'est parce que la ville fait penser à un vieux western, mélange de moderne et de trucs digne de films.

-Bella tu viens ? Ça c'est la maman de Paul qui a dû sentir que je me suis égarée, Embry me regarda en se retenant de rire.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ma tête, lui dis-je, tu ne peux pas savoir.

-Je pourrai payer cher pourtant pour y être, je riais nerveusement, je pris sa main.

-Pour ne pas te perdre.

-Ou pour ne pas que tu te fasse un film dans ta tête chef, ça te maintiendra dans la réalité, je le fixais, oui chef, je me tais chef.

Aiyana nous présenta à des amis à elle, je virais hystérique intérieurement en voyant où avait été acheté mon bracelet, je devais avoir la tête d'une traumatisée, la traumatisée joyeuse, j'avais tout de même dit bonjour à la dame partant découvrir ses bijoux avec Embry, il y avait de la poterie, des tapis, des boucles d'oreilles, collier, bracelet tous en argent et turquoise.

-Bella on rentre en avion, murmura Embry.

-Mais non, pleurnichai-je, regarde la couverture elle est chouette, il éclata de rire, rire humiliant, Embry, sifflai-je, il se remit près de moi, mais arrête regarde, je veux la couverture, le tapis et le joli pot.

-Nous rentrons toujours en avion.

-Suffit de racheter une valise, dis-je fière de ma répartie.

-Hum... Bella, maman de Paul qui intervient, oui je boude, tu vas acheter le magasin ?

-Mais c'est beau, j'aime bien, et je dois ramener des souvenirs pour tout le monde.

-Achète une soute d'avion sinon, railla Embry, je riais tout en le regardant de travers, Bella soyons sérieux deux minutes... une minute, je riais bêtement, la poterie tu as plus de chance qu'elle se brise.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, râlai-je.

-Il a raison.

-Tu as raison, je râle quand même, le petit là il ne risque rien, au milieu des vêtements dans sa boîte, je peux aussi m'envoyer un colis.

-Ou tu peux attendre tes vacances, d'avoir la voiture et les ramener ensuite, me conseilla Aiyana.

-Mais ce ne seront plus ceux-là, je peux les payer maintenant ?

-Tu vas vu les jolis bijoux ? me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est une façon de dire non ? elle pouffa, je reviendrai, je m'en fiche je reviendrai et... oh elles sont belles, je me penchais pour mieux les voir, boucles d'oreilles en argent en forme de plumes avec de la turquoise, ce n'était pas les moins chères mais peu importe je les pris, prenant d'autres choses pour moi ou comme cadeaux, Embry m'aida jouant enfin au touristes.

-Tu n'aimes pas le collier là ?

-Si mais à ne jamais retirer la chaîne d'Edward ça limite les autres bijoux, comme les bracelets ou les bagues, rien que les boucles d'oreilles ça me coûte depuis que j'ai celle de mon papa alors les filles en profiteront, un tapis ça peut rentrer dans mon sac, mais je tiens trop à mes bijoux en fait.

-Le coup du tapis tu penses l'avoir glissé discrètement ? je riais bêtement, Paul pourra te ramener des choses quand il reviendra, inspire et expire calmement, pense retour en avion, vise le côté pratique, pense à ne pas donner de migraine à la maman de Paul, je grimaçais, je ne devrai pas le dire mais d'avoir trouvé une chose pour te canaliser ça me fait plus que plaisir, tout en nous regardant j'avançais mes doigts doucement, son regard qui passe du soulagement au blasement le plus total me firent comprendre que non, je n'étais pas discrète, je tapotais légèrement la table.

-C'est une bonne table, dis-je en la regardant, joli le peigne, tu as vu ?

-Me donner une migraine ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Ne pas faire le touriste comme il se doit, ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Tu ne me penses pas capable de faire le touriste ?

-Tu as tout à fait compris.

-Vous avez fini ? nous demanda Aiyana.

-Oui je viens tout juste de convaincre Embry que nous pouvions arrêter là, il s'étouffa, comme je suis son chef il se doit de m'écouter, menace à peine voilée si vous voulez mon avis.

-Aiyana, dit-il, c'est bon je m'arrête là, Bella m'a aidé à me reprendre dans ma folie, je me contente de petites choses facilement transportable, elle nous regarda tour à tour, allons payer Bella ! je partis avec lui non sans oublier de faire un sourire tout ce qu'il a de plus mignon à Aiyana, en dépit de tout je venais de lui donner une migraine mais aidé de Embry. On peut dire que j'avais à partir de là réussi mes vacances non ? Et ils restaient encore plusieurs jours...

**Pov Emmett**

Nous étions arrivés depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mardi si ça peut vous aider et arrivés le samedi pour rappel, j'étais plus à me compter les jours avant de rentrer, et honnêtement ça m'irait parfaitement de rentrer, j'étais pas loin de le proposer, sachez que je n'ai pris aucune cuite, ni même ma Rose, une personne seulement en avait pris, personne qui se nomme Angela et qui non, ne se contenta pas qu'une d'une seule, la voir sobre je ne savais même plus à quoi ça ressemblait, la dernière remontait à la soirée de la veille, s'en suivit une embrouille avec Ben puis certainement parce que ce ne fut pas suffisant avec nous tous, l'alcool rend con, je le savais déjà, à ce niveau par contre je le découvrais. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi à cet instant nous étions tous sur la plage et encore une fois ne manquez qu'une personne, toujours la même... Elle devait en être à décuver dans leur chambre, l'ambiance du moment ? Tendu je dirais, aucun de nous ne parvenait à digérer ses propos, nous pouvons dire que oui, elle a pourri nos vacances. Ma Rose se rapprocha en se mettant sur le ventre.

-Nounours, chuchota-t-elle, je m'ennuie...

-Je pense que pour aucun d'entre nous c'est l'éclate, j'étais à réfléchir sur le fait de rentrer plus tôt.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle, merci, elle regarda les autres, dites, rentrer plus tôt ça vous tente ? ils se regardèrent.

-Moi oui, répondit Ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit le premier à répondre, nous regardâmes Ali et Jasper.

-En fait... commença Ali', j'ai pris les devants, nous nous étions tous redressés, dès que nous le souhaitons nous pouvons rentrer, maman et papa nous attendent, je n'ai rien expliqué de particulier, juste parlé de revenir plus tôt.

-Désolé de dire ça comme ça mais Angela nous en faisons quoi ?

-Elle en fera ce qu'elle veut, lâcha Ben, je rentre, Ali' le plus tôt c'est quand ?

-Le plus tôt, elle regarda son portable, c'était maintenant ou demain matin 8h05.

-Alors rentrons, dis-je, j'ai eu ma dose.

-Dommage qu'Eddy et Bella ne soient pas sur Forks, soupira Rose.

-Ils reviennent vendredi, dit Jasper, ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de savoir que nous sommes rentrés plus tôt ni pourquoi.

-Non que je veuille protéger Angie, reprit Ben, puisque de toute façon je ne le fais pas, mais Bella, Eddy, Paul en rentrant seront sûrement reposés, évitons de les plomber à peine de retour, nous en fûmes tous d'accord, bien que ça finira par se savoir, rajouta-t-il.

-Ben tu n'es responsable de rien, lui dit Rose.

-Faut croire que si, rit-il désabusé, mais vous aussi donc au final je vous remercie d'être aussi nases que moi, nous rîmes bien que ce fut plus par nervosité, Rose... elle était venue dans le but de faire de la merde, son retour à la réalité sera difficile mais entièrement mérité.

-Une mise au point par contre, dit ma Rose, avant de partir ça pourrait être utile non ?

-Et qui lui parlerait ? demandai-je, la réponse fut un grand blanc. Ça veut tout dire vous ne pensez pas...

Nous étions restés sur la plage, profitant du soleil et de savoir que nous allions rentrer nous avait soulagés, Angela ne fit pas la moindre apparition, ça m'allait parfaitement, ne plus la voir ça me faisait du bien. À notre retour à l'hôtel, nous fîmes nos sacs les mettant tous dans ma chambre, Ben avait déménagé ses affaires depuis la veille, tôt ce matin en réalité, il resterait avec nous jusqu'à notre départ. Ali' pour le moment était accrochée au téléphone, je pense que si on lui dit que les billets ne peuvent être changés je me mettrais à chialer, je faillis le faire en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte, ne pouvant être le service d'étage, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, j'allais ouvrir bien que l'idée de ne pas faire de bruit m'ait effleuré, je suis un grand, un grand ouvre, avec regret surtout quand je la vis.

-Je vous cherchais, si elle voulut sourire elle fit bien de le garder pour elle, je peux rentrer ? j'ouvris la porte entièrement, elle rentra, la porte fermée j'eus cette envie de lui en mettre plein la gueule, elle vit nos sacs, vous partez ?

-Ouais, répondis-je en m'adossant au mur bras croisés, Ali' essaie de changer les billets, ma petite sœur ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-Ben, toi aussi ?

-Nous rentrons tous, si tu te demandes pourquoi ? Je te dirai à cause de toi et que pour le moment je n'ai plus envie de te voir, te parler ou quoi que ce soit, Rose et Jasper parce qu'ils le purent allèrent sur le balcon.

-Je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

-Ce n'est même pas parce que tu ne veux pas être sans moi, c'est juste que tu flippes d'être seule, je te remercie encore une fois, reste ici, fais ce que tu veux, réfléchis, bois je m'en fous, Ali' si tu en as encore la possibilité, change mon billet pour Los Angeles, j'irai chez Alex, elle acquiesça, quoi que tu décideras, dit-il à Angie, je ne serai pas là vu que de toute façon je ne t'apporte rien.

-Je ne le pensais pas...

-Désolé je me mêle, dis-je, le « toi, tu n'as aucun problème, tout comme votre famille, vous êtes tranquille » que tu m'as joliment adressé, tu vas dire que tu ne le pensais pas ? elle me regarda désolée, ma famille et moi au passage, on t'emmerde.

-Je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas.

-Je m'en fous, tu nous fais passer des semaines de merde, des vacances de merde mais hier, tu es partie trop loin, je ne cautionnerai rien, tu n'as aucune excuse à part une jalousie mal placée, ne viens plus me parler à Forks, ne te rapproche pas de mes parents dans l'espoir qu'ils parlent à ton père, tu te démerdes, Ali' ne changera pas ton billet, tu dis que nous ne sommes pas suffisamment là pour toi, à partir de maintenant nous ne le serons plus du tout, au moins tu auras de quoi geindre et te plaindre, au passage, Bella tu lui reproches quoi au final ? J'ai pas tout compris hier, c'était compliqué de te suivre dans tes merdes.

-Si ça peut t'aider, dit Ali' en baissant le téléphone, tu as dit je cite « de toute façon si on ne s'appelle pas Bella, on existe pas », oui, oui madame je suis toujours là, ça c'était pour le téléphone, explique-nous tant que nous sommes là.

-Ici ça sera la seule fois où nous aurons du temps pour tes explications, dit Jasper, Bella... elle soupira me donnant envie de la gifler.

-C'est ça que je reproche, l'avis de Bella compte plus que les autres, nous la fixions tous, ses problèmes compte plus, quand elle en a tout le monde est là, moi aujourd'hui j'en ai et qui me soutien comme elle peut l'être ? Personne, moi j'ai toujours été là, je l'ai accompagné là où il fallait, mais pour moi elle n'a pas le temps.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit, s'impatienta Jasper, reconnais-le au moins, ne fais pas comme si Bella n'avait pas tenté de t'approcher, de te parler et que tu ne l'avais pas juste ignorée, dénigrée, elle te l'a proposé et ça je le sais d'Eddy, de vous voir toi t'as juste sortie une excuse de merde, alors arrête deux secondes, la seule personne qui foire c'est toi, ça mise à part, la seule qui trouve que Bella n'est pas là, c'est encore toi, tu passes ton temps et de manière à peine voilée à tenter de trouver des personnes de notre entourage qui pourraient penser comme toi, quel genre d'amie tu fais ? Tu n'en n'es pas une, pour aucun d'entre nous, tu es là pour les conneries ça oui pas de soucis, mais au final, le reste ce n'est que du vent.

-Tu veux un exemple, lui dit Rose, le retour de nos parents, tu as attendu que ça passe, nous aurions pu te le reprocher, nous ne l'avons pas fait pour autant, pourtant tu es là à nous reprocher des choses là où tu ne fais même pas le quart, tu te venges sur nous, Bella et tout ça, ça ne t'amènera rien, tu ne penses pas aux conséquences, celle qui a fait le plus pour toi c'est la première que tu rejettes aujourd'hui, tu as voulu parler à ton père, ne nous le fait pas payer, nous tous ici t'avons dit, attends d'être à l'université, tu ne nous as pas écoutés, ne viens pas nous reprocher de t'avoir prévenue des conséquences, tu t'inventes des problèmes, tu te créais des drames, pourquoi ? Pour que les autres s'inquiètent pour toi ? Tout comme boire comme une merde, si tu espérais de la compassion, tu n'as aujourd'hui que de la déception et comme l'a dit Emmett, ne viens plus me voir, à chacun de tes « Rose le sait, Rose m'aide » je n'ai fait que de me dire que tu cherchais à blesser Bella comme la soirée avant que nous partions, tu crèves de jalousie, de la Angie du départ qu'on adorait tu en es devenue une Jessica, une aigrie qui au final, ne cherche que son intérêt, ne parle que de ses problèmes sans s'inquiéter de ceux qui t'entourent...

-Tu finis, reprit Ali', par penser comme les autres de Forks, du style, les Cullen ont la vie facile, les Cullen parce qu'ils ont de l'argent n'ont pas de problèmes, les Cullen peuvent sortir comme ils veulent et pas moi, tu voudrais être Bella ? Pourtant tu devrais en être satisfaite de par son passé, tu es égoïste, tu dis bien la connaître, malgré ça tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que si parfois elle est distante ce n'est pas contre toi mais peut-être plus pour te protéger, pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'elle ne va pas bien, comme l'a dit Rose, tu ne vois que ton intérêt, Bella ne demande pas à être le centre des discussions, toi oui, nous avons été patients, nous t'avons dit à plusieurs reprises avec Rose d'arrêter avec ton comportement et là encore tu n'en as rien fait. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller et ce n'est pas uniquement par rapport à Bella, mais là tu as manqué de respect à nous tous, même à mes parents, démerdes-toi, j'ai plus rien à te dire. J'ai nos billets, nous dit-elle, Ben pour Los Angeles c'est bon, tu pars ce soir.

-Merci, il alla vers elle prenant ce qu'Ali' avait noté pour le guichet, je vais y aller maintenant, je mangerai à l'aéroport, je vous verrai sur Forks.

-Je t'accompagne, dis-je, qu'on te trouve un taxi. Il ramassa son sac s'arrêtant devant Angie.

-Pour que ce soit clair, tu n'es pas invitée chez mon frère, ne l'appelles même pas, moi encore moins, là c'est le moment où toi et moi, on fait un break.

Je partis avec Ben, nous prîmes l'ascenseur, j'avais mal au cœur pour lui, je préférais ne pas le laisser seul et l'accompagner à l'aéroport, il en fut soulagé. Nous mangeâmes tous les deux, je pensais à lui glisser de l'argent dans son sac au cas où il en ait besoin sur Los Angeles, nous avions plus d'une heure à attendre, nous étions assis regardant les avions partir, son frère était prévenu de son arrivée.

-Tu penses revenir quand ?

-Lundi matin ou dimanche soir, je ne sais même plus où je l'ai perdue en route, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui, j'y réfléchis et je n'arrive pas à savoir, où, quand, comment elle en est arrivée à devenir ça, ou je n'ai pas été assez attentif, soit je n'ai pas voulu voir mais là elle répugne tout le monde, on a passé nos soirées et journées à surveiller ce qu'elle buvait.

-Ben, ce qui est perdu peut-être retrouvé, elle va commencer là à se poser de sérieuses questions, à se remettre en questions, quand elle aura compris elle reviendra.

-Si elle comprend, Eddy il va la démonter, Bella je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle en dira mais elle en était déjà blessée de son comportement.

-Pour le moment attend avant de te prendre la tête, tu me laisserais prendre de tes nouvelles ? il approuva.

Ben partit je rejoignis les autres dans la chambre, Angie était partie peu de temps après nous, Ali' attendait mon retour pour appeler ma mère et la tenir au courant, tâche qui revient au grand frère et que je tenais à faire.

-J'aurai des nouvelles de Ben, je lui paierai son billet de retour, ils approuvèrent, j'aurai tout de même préféré qu'il reste avec nous.

-Il voulait partir, dit Ali', il m'avait parlé de l'idée d'aller chez son frère, nos billets étaient depuis un moment changés, j'attendais que Ben confirme son départ, je jouais à appeler, raccrocher... il sait qu'au besoin nous sommes là.

-Question, dit Jasper, Angie vous pensez qu'elle ne fera pas de conneries ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule que ça angoisse, dit Rose.

-Bon OK, râla le blond, je vais la menacer de ne pas faire de conneries, pour nos consciences à tous.

Le blond revenu, Angie changerai son billet dès demain, ne prenant pas le même vol que nous, je ferai en sorte de surveiller qu'elle soit bien rentrée, pour le moment il fallait appeler maman.

-M'man !

-Vous rentrez pour quelle heure ?

-Nous sommes si sans surprise ?

-J'espérais surtout que vous alliez le faire.

-L'espoir était partagé m'man, notre avion arrive pour 15h nous avons une escale.

-Je te ferai de bon gâteaux pour compenser ton voyage, je riais légèrement, je viens vous chercher et ne dites pas non.

-On ne dira non à rien m'man, une voiture suffira par contre, il y eut un silence, elle devait visualiser les bagages et 6 ados dans sa voiture, tu ne récupères que tes gosses, blonds et bruns, Ali' me fait de grands signes depuis tout à l'heure, elle souhaite parler à sa môman, ma mère m'éclata le tympan avec son petit cri strident de joie, à demain maman.

-À demain mon bébé brun, je te ferai des gâteaux en forme de voiture, je riais nerveusement tout en lui passant Ali' qui m'arracha le téléphone.

Nous étions arrivés, avions retrouvés maman et des câlins à profusion, valise dans le coffre et en route pour le retour à la maison, des fois partir ce n'est pas forcément utile. J'étais resté devant, le voyage fut à l'image de nos vacances, long et pénible, les blonds, la brune déjà à roupiller.

-Papa est à la maison ?

-Il vous attend bien sagement, je peux te demander où sont Ben et Angie ?

-Ben est chez son frère, Angie doit être en chemin pour rentrer sur Forks, elle me fixa tout en plissant des yeux, le fait que nous soyons arrêtés à un feu, lui permit de le faire plus longtemps.

-Qui ira la chercher ? je haussais les épaules, quand rentre Ben ?

-Sûrement ce week-end, je lui ai dit que j'irai le chercher, tu as des nouvelles de Bella et Edward ?

-Ils ont appelés tout à l'heure, pour eux tout va bien, sourit-elle, prend mon portable dans mon sac, ils ont envoyés des photos, je me jetais dessus, les trouvant rapidement.

-Euh... mon petit frère sur un cheval ? elle pouffa, m'man on dirait un cow boy ! elle me fit signe de regarder la suivante, Paul en indien...

-Suivante ! me coupa-t-elle, je riais connement, le shérif chéri, elle a fait le shérif, je regardais la suivante, Embry avec sa pancarte « diligence ».

-Ah merde, j'aurai raté ça, c'est leur maison ? je lui montrai.

-Oui, dit-elle tout sourire, Bella m'a promis plein de photos.

-Comment elle va ?

-Très bien, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone elle a passé plus de temps à rire qu'à me parler, ils se plaisent là-bas, elle devait vous appeler, je sortis mon téléphone et le rallumai.

-Fais chier, râlai-je, j'ai 3 appels manqués de Bella, me restait plus qu'à écouter mon répondeur...

-_Bah alors le nounours on répond pas à p'tite sœur ? railla-t-elle, soit tu te remets de ta beuverie, soit tu bronzes, ou tu te baignes, mais non, tu dois manger ! rit-elle, à moins que tu es au toilettes ce que je n'espère pas, pour ne pas me prendre une image de... non une sale image,_ je riais connement,_ mais comme tu es sur..._

-_Connard de téléphone, maugréa-t-elle, o__ù__ en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Comme tu es sur répondeur directement c'est que... il y eut un blanc, bein en fait, je ne trouve pas de raison à ceci, MAIS, cria-t-elle, ton frère fait du cheval, du galop même, Paul est chiant, Embry est chou..._

_-Connard bis, enfin tout ça pour dire que tout va bien, que je ne reviendrai pas les mains vides mon grand sergent et que surtout, surtout et surtout, que vous vous amusez bien, écoute Rose, ne soit pas chiant, et soit brave, je vais aller pourrir les autres répondeurs... va en paix, elle rit toute seule, pardon, t'aime !_

-Je lui pourrirai aussi, riais-je, je suis dégoûté de l'avoir manqué, je laisserai la surprise aux autres, elle approuva en souriant, m'man tu leur as dit que nous rentrions ?

-Non, ça aurait amené des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas les réponses, autant qu'ils s'amusent, vous comptez ne rien dire ?

-Ça attendra un peu.

-Sinon rien ne vous oblige à en parler, au pire, dire que par ennui vous êtes finalement rentrés plus tôt.

-Ça ne suffira pas, en gros, Angie ou plutôt nous, Ben inclus, sommes en froid avec elle, pas le petit froid, le froid glaciale plutôt, qui risque de durer un moment.

-Ben et Angie se sont séparés ? elle me regarda les yeux ronds.

-Plus un break, alors tu vois m'man à un moment nous serons obligés d'en parler, ils vont vite se rendre compte qu'il y a un problème.

Ma mère ne rebondit pas, je ne le fis pas non plus, je la laissais se concentrer sur la route jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions le père Cullen, j'eus bel et bien mes gâteaux en forme de voiture décoré de Smarties, je l'avais pris en photo tellement il était beau, ils avaient tous eu un gâteau personnalisé. Ils écoutèrent tous leur répondeur, si nous avions ri plus qu'autre choses, ses espoirs en tout genre pour nos vacances nous firent grimacer, par contre sur le répondeur d'Ali', elle énuméra sa check liste répondeur, aucun de nous n'entendit le prénom d'Angela, la checklist étant pour prouver à Ali' qu'elle était organisée. Elle voulait aussi savoir ce que nous avions fait avec la Stanley, sincèrement ? Rien, pas eu le temps, les photos, nous en avions fait que quelques unes au final, des histoires à raconter nous n'en n'aurions pas non plus, pour le moment tout ce que je leur souhaitais c'était de vraiment profiter de leur vacance, le reste attendra.

**Pov Edward**

Après notre repas de retrouvailles avec ma famille, Bella et Charlie partirent déposer Embry, mes parents étaient partis sur La Push également, nous étions samedi, rentrés la veille au soir, nous aurions pu y rester que nous y serions encore, nous y retournerons, les parents de Paul se déplaceront avant nos grandes vacances mais là-bas nous y avions eu autant de fous-rires que d'apaisement. Heureux d'être rentrés par contre pendant le repas, j'avais bien ressenti certaines tensions, à commencer par une question que je me posais.

-Angie et Ben sont où ? ils auraient tous lâcher un gros « merde » que ça aurait été pareil. OK... il se passe quoi ? ils se regardèrent, soupirèrent et remirent leurs regard sur Paul et moi.

-Il se passe quoi... commença Emmett, il prit une inspiration cherchant ses mots, tu ne veux pas attendre un peu avec tes questions ?

-Non, j'attendais que Bella soit partie, alors ?

-Alors... nous sommes rentrés mercredi de nos vacances, Ben est chez son frère à Los Angeles, Angie ici, pour l'avoir aperçue, elle est rentrée mercredi également, sur un autre vol.

-Pour t'aider un peu dans tout ce flou, dit Rose, vacances de merde, Angie a trop pris au pied de la lettre le principe de « boire sans modération », ce qui amène des tensions puis pour finir une bonne embrouille, ce qui nous a convaincu de rentrer, une deuxième a suivi, Emmett lui mit un léger coup de coude, nounours, autant tout cracher maintenant que miettes par miettes, ça va l'énerver encore plus si on lui fait des « ah on ne te l'avait pas dit ? », ils finirent par approuver tout en grimaçant, au bout de la deuxième, me dit-elle, qui était plus une mise au point, nous avons décrétés de la laisser se démerder dorénavant, voire même de ne plus nous parler ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, elle a péter un plomb.

-Et le pétage de plomb, dis-je tendu, il consistait en quoi ?

-Dire des conneries, répondit Jasper, mais en dépassant le quota autorisé.

-Du style personne n'est là pour moi ? demanda Paul, ils approuvèrent.

-Elle a critiquée Bella ? j'allais l'avoir mauvaise je le sentais.

-Ce n'est pas tant critiquer, me dit ma jumelle, ils ne furent pas tous d'accord vu leurs expressions, c'est plutôt trouver que si on ne s'appelle pas Bella tout le monde s'en tape.

-Pour toi ce n'est pas critiquer de dire ça ?

-Jalouser plutôt.

-Tu serais ma jumelle je dirai que tu commences léger pour mieux achever, elle regarda brièvement sur le côté.

-Critiquer, dit Emmett, serait d'avoir dit que Bella n'est pas là pour Angie, ou même nous, mais que à l'inverse dès que Bella ne va pas bien nous sommes tous à l'affût, attendant après elle que ça aille mieux, ce qui n'est pas faux non plus, critiquer aurait été d'avoir dit « On vit tous dans l'ombre de Bella et selon ses humeurs, c'est juste étouffant ».

-Elle a dit avoir toujours été là pour Bella, en échange elle n'a rien, ajouta Rose.

-Bein voyons, soufflai-je, en attendant Angie n'a répondu à aucun des appels de Bella ou sms, qu'elle n'espère pas aller voir Bella l'air de rien, ils regardèrent tous Paul.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est même dans sa logique de merde, mais dans sa logique, je ne suis pas surpris plus que ça, mais sinon, ouais qu'elle aille se faire foutre, dit-il calmement, en fait elle jalouse tout le monde, elle a vraiment viré con tout de même. Ben vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Oui, répondit Emmett, je vais le chercher dimanche à l'aéroport, le soir, il n'a pas rappelé Angie et pour lui c'est toujours le moment de faire un break, il ne changera pas d'avis pour l'instant, lundi ça sera sûrement tendu.

-Désolé pour votre retour de vacances pourrit, nous dit Jasper.

-Je ne suis pas si énervé que ça, dis-je, je me demande comment sortir ça à Bella surtout, pour Angie pour l'instant ça me passe au-dessus, pas pour Ben par contre.

-Il va se penser responsable, dit Ali', il s'en ait pris plein la gueule, vraiment plein la gueule.

**Pov Bella**

Tous ceux qui étaient restés à la villa durent nous rejoindre, pour que nous passions du temps tous ensemble, en les attendant, j'étais obligée de restée assise et d'attendre je ne sais pas quoi, Jake, Jared et Sam en face de moi, bien contents de leur petit jeu.

-Tu vois que tu es bien assise, me dit Jake, en face nous, sur ce banc avec nous qui pouvons te fixer à volonté, hein que tu l'es ?

-Tu me menaces, il me souffla un « chut », me désignant Leah dans le salon, je pouffai, il me refit son « chut », pardon, soufflai-je, Sam...

-Non, tu ne peux pas te lever.

-Ce n'était pas ma question, nous serons tous au complet ?

-Ben et Angie ne seront pas là.

-Un jour je serai subtile.

-Surtout pas, rit-il, plus facile à décrypter, pour ta question, Ben est chez son frère, Angie je ne sais pas.

-Il y a bien un problème alors, dis-je, pendant le repas personne n'a abordé le sujet, j'ai raté quoi ?

-Nous gagnons quoi ? demanda Jared.

-Vous évitez une migraine à amour et comment en parler à Bella.

-Ouais on gagne rien quoi, dit-il franchement déçu, je vais le faire pour la beauté du geste, embrouille, Ben et Angie font un break, enfin Ben fait un break, elle a critiquer les Cullen et leur vie trop facile, toi et le fait que tu ne sois pas là pour elle, ils l'ont tous envoyés chier, il se prit des regards de travers de Sam et Jake, on manque de temps, se justifia-t-il, Bella j'ai été trop direct ?

-Oui mais c'est bien, enfin je crois, simple et compréhensible, sur vous rien ?

-Non, rien du tout, ni sur ton père, Edward et Paul, dit Jake.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas invitée ?

-Nous nous sommes dit pourquoi pas ne pas l'inviter, dit Jared, c'est sympa.

-La faire venir ça amènerait des tensions, dit Sam, on en voit pas l'intérêt.

-Ce n'est pas pour prendre un quelconque partit ? demandai-je.

-Elle est en mode teigneuse, souffla Jake.

-Nous ne prenons pas parti truc, dit Jared, d'un autre côté tu la vois parler avec nous quand ? Sérieusement s'entend, jamais alors pour nous là où non, c'est un peu pareil, elle est rigolote quand il s'agit de conneries ou idées mais à part ça je ne vois pas ce que je lui dois, d'ailleurs, personne ne doit rien à personne, ils me fixèrent tous les trois. Là aussi c'est une menace truc, c'est clair ?

-Oui, ils dirent tous les trois un « OK » en chœur, ils sont blasant, Edward rentra s'asseyant près de moi.

-J'aime arriver dans une telle ambiance, railla-t-il, nous rîmes tous les cinq, ils purent enfin être chaleureux dans leurs retrouvailles, la prochaine fois refaites un accueil joyeux.

-Pour que tu penses qu'on se fout de ta gueule ? lui demanda Jake, si tu veux on le fera réellement pour rendre les rires plus vrais.

-Ou on sortira une chose salace sur Bella, cette mission me revient.

-Un séjour dans les bois, lui dit Sam, ça pourrait te faire du bien.

-Et m'enlever mes deux passions ? Blaser Eddy et mettre Bella mal à l'aise ? Mais non tu n'y penses pas.

-Sam, ne lui enlève pas ça, dit Jake.

-Tu l'encourages.

-Arrête de te la jouer Sam la sagesse, railla Jake, t'es le premier à ressortir ses conneries.

-Vrai ! affirma Jared, tu attends toujours les prochaines avec impatience.

-Sinon, me souffla amour, tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, chuchotai-je, laissons-les se chamailler, où sont tous les autres ?

-Partis chez Sue, ils vont arriver.

-Ils m'ont dit pour Angie et Ben, soufflai-je.

-Et ?

-Et rien, j'ai de la peine pour Ben, Angie, je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie de me poser de questions pour l'instant.

-Tu peux leur raconter comment je fais du cheval si ça peut te détendre, je riais nerveusement.

-Paul y tient en fait, je regardais les trois idiots ne les entendant plus, ils nous fixaient sans émotions particulière, quoi encore ?

-Rien, on vous écoute, dit Jake, si vous pouviez parler un peu plus fort par contre, ils rirent tous les trois.

-On vous a manqué tant que ça ? demanda Edward.

-Bella surtout, dit Jared en me faisant un clin d'œil qu'il voulut discret, mon rire fut plus que con.

-Ça explique l'accueil de merde, répondit Edward.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus une ovation ? demanda Jake, nos femmes te feront ta fête, nos yeux allèrent d'une personne à une autre, ou pas, voire pas du tout, il se fit pensif, je viens de me traumatiser, seul, comme un grand, je vais aller pisser tiens, il se leva et sortit.

-Il ne devait pas aller pisser ? demanda Edward.

-Chez lui, va savoir pourquoi il fait jamais ça chez les autres, dit Sam.

-Ça amène plein de questions, dis-je.

-Que tu vas te garder, me dit Jared, Eddy, ma semaine, elle était tranquille, normale et voilà, dit-il songeur, tu n'as rien raté de mon côté, je tenais à te faire un meilleur accueil.

-La mienne, dit Sam, comme les autres, travaux et boulot, voilà je fais comme Jared, un meilleur accueil, si tu as soif, faim, tu fais comme chez toi comme d'habitude.

-Je vous remercie ?

-Y a intérêt, dit Jared, on vient de te livrer une semaine de nos vies, Bella et Embry ont balancé la tienne, Paul arriva, voilà la maîtresse d'Eddy, rit-il.

-Vous allez bien, moi aussi, on se voit plus tard, dit Paul, il repartit tout aussi vite.

-De quoi pouvons-nous parler ? demanda Sam, mon petit papa osa franchir cette porte, Charlie tu tombes bien nous en sommes en panne de discussion.

-Je vois que tout va bien, je retourne dehors.

-Ils vous abandonne admirablement, railla Jared.

-Nous avons des cadeaux au fait, leur dit Edward.

-Et tu le dis que maintenant ? s'énerva Jared, mais va vite les chercher, on garde Bella par contre, je me levais, ne me force pas à te pourchasser, je le défiais du regard, il se leva ouvrant la porte, je te laisse un peu d'avance pour mieux admirer ta manière de courir, ta menace de ne pas me donner de cadeau ne changera rien.

-Amour frappe-les.

-Je le ferai en traître mais pas aujourd'hui, désolé de te décevoir, pour me justifier ils sont deux, trois avec Jake, je soupirai.

-Je vais devoir courir c'est ça ? il me fit un petit sourire forcé.

-Mais vois ça comme la joie de te revoir, il embrassa mon front, grimpe aux arbres, murmura-t-il, jette-lui des pommes de pins ou ce que tu pourras, je riais, la sadique en moi ayant un plan désormais.

Je partis donc en courant, bientôt suivit de Jared qui hurlait me faisant paniquer, je ne pouvais pas crier pour préserver mon non-souffle, à une personne près rien n'avait changé pendant nos vacances, pour l'instant, mais je pense que quoi qu'il se soit passé, rien de bon ne pourra en sortir, je perdrai Angie d'une manière ou d'une autre, je la perdrai, je l'avais déjà perdue.


	43. Chapter 43 saison 2

**Me revoilà (remarquons que je fais toujours les mêmes pseudos intro XD)**

**Galswinthe ; Merci encore pour ta correction digne de Lucky Luke ! **

**Flo, FHM, FMH, tata, tant de pseudo ça doit être épuisant, Hachiko R, tiens ton nom d'auteur FF pour celles qui lisent des Jella, allez-y, là tata se dit ; un meurtre, un.**

**Mes anonymes / Sans comptes ! **

**Uukate ;** Coucou à toi aussi ^^ tu sais parler de Paul sous la douche c'est un peu un jeu sans fin parce que après j y repense, toi tu vas lire ma phrase avec Paul sous la douche et tu vas y repenser et là je l'emballe...*souffle un grand coup* Que te répondre XD (non, non, me suis pas reprise) pour Angie c'est bien balot mas qui sait si je serai sadique avec elle mais comme tu le mets ça devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre...J'ai adoré écrire sur leur vacances chez les parents de Paul, je m'y voyais ^^ au Quebec ! tabernacle, des fois je me dis que je devrais partir aussi mais bon j'ai pas ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon pour ça, pour l'instant du moins ! Merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt. des bisous ! PS : Pense Paul & douche..._**Bree Canada02 ;**__Je pense qu'elle tentait d'ignorer avant le départ en vacances sauf que là ce n'est plus possible, je ne sais même pas si Angie sera capable de reconnaitre ses torts, rééllement s'entend, je ne saurai qu'en écrivant bien que je connaisse la finalité de tout ça mais pour le moment je n'en dirai pas plus :p Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me donnent un sourire des plus crétins à mon boulot, vont croire que j'aime mon boulot XD Merci encore et à bientôt :)_ **Julia ;** Coucou, si tu n'es pas inscrite je ne peux pas te tenir informée et tu ne peux pas recevoir d'alerte, si tu ne veux pas t'inscrire sur ff tu as ma page sur facbook ou je mets le lien dés que j'ai publié ^^ (lien sur mon profil) mais la plupart du temps je publie toutes les 2-3 semaines... Pour ta question sur Angie, ce n'est pas du tout à coup elle a péter un plomb, c'était déjà là, ça restait discret mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, la première embrouille avec Edward n'était pas là pour rien, la demande en mariage, je ne sais pas ou je sais et je préfére te laisser dans le doute va savoir XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _**Ilonka ;**__Holle ! (blague de m...) m'enfin passons...Angela elle a jouée, elle a perdue, je pense que si Paul et Edward avaient été là elle n'en aurait rien dit, rien fait et comme ils le disent, elle n'a rien dit sur eux, ce qui est stupide puisque si elle parle sur Bella ils vont le prendre pour eux...je suis bien d'accord que Bella n'est respondable de rien mais bon ça dit être plus facile d'accuser Bella que de se remettre en question... merci pour ta review et très bientôt, prends soin de toi également !_**cilcee **_**;**_ merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci à toi aussi ;) _**aussidagility **__; Alors j'admire doublement si tu n'es pas paumée ^^ j'aime aussi lire mais je me concentre sur une histoire à la fois, Angela déçoit tout le monde ça c'est certain, pour la reprise en main ça tu n'en sauras rien :p Merci pour ta review et à très vite._ **Syrine ;** Wow pense à mes chevilles o_O bon OK toi tu veux la guerre pour Angie mdrr j'aime bien avoir des persos cons en fait, toi aussi visiblement ;) ah oui oui l'accueil était chaleureux XD Merci pour la dose de courage avec ma fille et l'école mais ça va, on se fait au rythme mais c'est sportif, tu ne me blases point *léve sa main et te dis "pars en paix* je me doute que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, merci de me prévenir tout de même ^^ Merci également pour ta review, à très vite ! et de gros bisous à toi aussi. _**NINIDEZIL**__ ; Voilà qui me rassure si tu es toujours accroc ^^ j'aime tout mes persos mais c'est vrai que petit Paul est en tête, pour ta question sur son célibat, j'attend pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas prévu en tout cas dans ma fic, peut-être dans les outcasts, quand à savoir comment il serait c'est une bonne question, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne le fais pas, parce que je ne l'imagine pas avec quelqu'un en fait, je ne saurai pas comment faire XD Angela...tu veux vraiment que je répondes à ta question ? lol mais oui c'est bien dommage. Je n'ai pas prévu le retour des parents Hale ni de Renée, je n'en verrai pas l'intêret. L'initiation de Embry a eut lieu sauf que je ne l'ai pas faîtes ^^' Merci à toi pour ta fidélité, tes reviews et ton entousiasme. La suite est là (enfin ? ) bonne lecture ! _ **Guest SECRET N°1 ** Je ne sais pas qui tu es ! ;( en retard, en retard, tout est relatif, tous le monde à sa vie, tu ne peux pas rester devant ta boite mail ^^ le face à face entre Bella et Angie finira bien par arriver :) dis moi qui tu es mon petit ! merci et à très vite. _**Guest SECRET N°2;**__ Serais-tu mon Guest anonyme d'au-dessus ? au cas où que ce ne soit pas le cas, merci pour ta review, pour le retard pas de soucis, pour Angie...si Angie :)_ **Jene ;** Non ne soit pas désolé, ça fait de jolies surprises :D pour ce qui est d'arrêter les fanfic Twilight ça peut se comprendre qu'on bout d'un moment on soit gavés mais je suis honorée que tu te sois souvenue de la mienne. Comment tu as pu louper ça ? en ayant une vie je dirais lol. Angela j'ai toujours voulu la tourner de cette manière, je tairais pour le moment comment ça se terminera pour elle. Tu fais dons partie des "le pardon, c'est non" vous êtes nombreuses dans ce cas là, bon Ok j'en fais partie mais ça ne veut pas dire que rien ne s'arrangera. Pour Bella, fausse ? oO waw on ne me l'avait jamais dit, c'est bien d'avoir un avis différent, pour moi Bella au début, elle était juste clairement paumée, au moins tu l'as trouvée différente XD. T'en fais pas le message "Je veux que Angie foute le camps parce que je ne peux pas la blairer" est bien passé ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review et à bientôt peut-être. _**Elodie ;**__ Mais...mais pourquoi tant de haine envers Angie ? mdrrr bon tant que tu n'es pas déçue c'est le principal, construisons un abri à cette pauvre Angie, ah bah non tu ne m'aideras sûrement pas lol... Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé avoir leur vacances aussi, c'est déprimant de ne pas y être, un jour peut-être comme l'espoir fait vivre, je me doute que tu ne parlais pas des vacances des autres mdrr là je ne les ai absolument pas enviés. J'espère que tu as trouvé ton Kleenex, tu me diras ^^ j'ai vu que tu as attendu mais n'ayant jamais rien imposé je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant, merci pour ton retour et ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, des bisous ! _**Lea ;** Coucou à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ah mince une nouvelle anti team Angie XD elle se cherche dirons nous, pour le fait de s'allier avec Jessica sincérement je n'y songe pas, mais vraiment pas, je ne trouverais pas de sens et ça serait trop facile d'en faire une Stanley, j'y ai pensé hein je te rassure c'est certain que ça mettrais du piment mais navrée je vais le laisser ou il est (le piment), si tu parviens à savoir pourquoi tu as autant de haine envers Angie n'hésite pas à me le dire, je suis partagée, j'ai la haine et elle me fait de la peine mais sachant ce qui va arriver, j'ai une longueur d'avance :) une dispute...dis moi t'aime quand c'est la m*rde en fait mdrr je ne sais pas, mais certainement, ça fait longtemps c'est vrai, Lea la sadique, je te remercie pour ta review et ton avis, à bientôt :) _**Colleen **__roh mais non tu échappes au fouet T.T je m'y voyais déjà moi;( tu aimes cette pression, je le sais ! Edward de bonne humeur et joyeux, je m'y habitue pas encore XD j'aime bien ses pétages de réveils, Bella était en mode « lovons-nous » ce jour là, ce n'est pas Matthew qui va s'en plaindre, le seul c'est Edward, à croire que Bella tiens à saboter se bonne humeur (la vrai sadique c'est elle ! ) la fac a pas fait moi, mais je me dis que ça doit être comme ça, tout plein de questions et de stress, comme tu le mets, Bella ne sera pas seule alors tout ira bien mais ça reste un grand changement, tant mieux si tu t'es bien intégrée ^^ De chez papa Charlie ça doit faire une trotte, ils voulaient jouer les écolos, ils ne l'avaient pas fait encore faut dire... à la base des conneries ils devaient y en avoir, la sagesse de Mary m'a attraper, déjà qu'on se demande comment la Stanley fait pour ne pas comprendre, je me suis dit restons raisonnable et gardes en pour plus tard (de la connerie, pas de la sagesse, grand Dieu, surtout pas o_O) Angie, tu peux la secouer si tu le souhaites, je pense que mentalement tu as du le faire, Paul le chaton à les yeux partout, ça doit être dur à vivre, tiens ça y est je l'imagine avec tout pleins de yeux sur la tête (ah ouais ça casse le « mythe » un peu) je crois qu'il aura toujours ce côté protecteur avec sa Wakanda ^^ et je pense qu'elle en a besoin, tout le monde est content du coup, (phrase qui sert à rien, ouais je suis en forme ce soir). Angie et ses « J'en ai parlé à Rose » ou autres, m'ont donné envie de la frapper, j'avais même fait énerver le chaton contre elle, je me suis dit, qu'ils l'ignorent pour l'instant c'était bien ! Heureusement que les autres captent mais Angie n'a pas du écouter tout le cours de Mary sur l'art d'être subtile. Laisse Bella être chiante à papoter toute seule ou aux chevaux, ça lui fait du bien XD j'aurai prit Embry aussi lol le cheval ça me manque T.T mais beaucoup, beaucoup, m'enfin un jour peut-être...Paul ne pouvait pas laisser Edward tranquille, faut bien avouer que c'est franchement salaud, ça m'a fait rire en tout cas, pour le papa Ezhno ça permettait de montrer ce que pouvais être La Push et au passage Bella a pu « retrouver » Isaac . Les vacances côté soleil, furent comment dire nase ? Ouais nase, je ne m'inspires pas d'une seule personne;) dans mon entourage si certaines sont comme ça , je m'en éloigne. Reste quelques personnes qui auraient bien des choses à dire à Angie, ça viendra en temps et en heure, pour Ben non ça ne doit pas être simple, c'est lui le concerné N°1, je sais déjà comment goupiller la suite, bien sur que non tu ne sauras rien, nan mais 1750 un peu de tenue ! Joli beug en fait lool, vous pensez pour la plupart qu'elle ira dans le clan Stanley, qui au passage ne compte en membre...bein que Stanley en fait, pourtant je ne l'ai pas prévu, ça ferait trop répétitif et ça n'aurait pas très grand intérêt, enfin je le vois comme ça. Bella qui se fait courser par Jared ça doit être sympa à regarder XD pour Bella je pense que pour le moment elle n'a pas envie de réaliser, ça viendra forcément. Merci beaucoup 1750 pour ta review:) bonne lecture dans ton train, quoi que je le publierai qu'une fois rentrée et posée, les vacances les ont fait décompresser, j'attends un peu pour les replonger dans la m*rde:p des bisous madame._

**MERCI pour les ajouts en favoris, alertes et vos reviews, après autant de chapitres ça fait plus que plaisir :p **_  
_

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 41**

**Pov Bella**

**Mercredi**

-Ma poupée, je t'ai déjà dit que de commencer la journée en soupirant était un mauvais départ.

-Oui papa, dis-je en parfaite fifille.

-Tu te demandes comment sera ta matinée ?

-Un peu, reconnus-je.

Edward arriva prenant place, amour en ce moment il est un peu d'humeur massacrante quand il s'agit d'aller au lycée, nous sommes mercredi j'ai cours avec Angie, ça ne l'aide pas à se détendre.

-Elle ne viendra peut-être pas, reprit mon père.

-Peut-être, dis-je, même si elle vient elle fera comme si elle ne nous connaît pas, depuis lundi elle nous le fait, arriver pile à l'heure des cours, partir si tôt la sonnerie retentit...

-C'est toujours sa mère qui la dépose ? j'acquiesçai, j'ai vu son père hier. Edward releva la tête. Il m'a parlé comme d'habitude, je vais manger avec lui dans la semaine, nous verrons bien s'il en parle.

-Il aura peut-être des questions, dit Edward, il doit bien s'en poser, sauf si elle fait comme si de rien n'était et qu'elle ment pour sauver les apparences, encore.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son père, dis-je, sauf pour empirer la situation.

-Fiston, ne soit pas contrarié, tout ira bien.

-Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait, c'est pire que la dernière fois, j'en viens à me demander si elle ne fait pas exprès de tout pourrir.

-Pour ce matin, dis-je, elle ne viendra pas me parler, Stanley voudra peut-être fouiner.

-La Stanley, dit Paul en arrivant, je l'occupe avec Peter. Il s'installa à son tour, nous le regardâmes tous les trois, nous continuâmes le regardant boire son café. Quoi ?

-T'es classe, dis-je tout sourire, je me penchais pour mieux voir sa tenue.

-Je vais au boulot, dit-il avec un air crétin, j'ai, attention ça va faire classe, j'ai une réunion à 9 heures. Il avait raison ça faisait classe, il tua son rire. Je ne rirais plus face à Esmée, nous nous moquâmes, arrêtons, la voilà, nous regardâmes tous dehors la voyant se garer, et en plus ma patronne vient me chercher, je renifle la classe ! il se leva sous nos rires allant lui ouvrir la porte. Patronne bien le bonjour ! nous l'entendîmes pouffer, un café ?

-Surtout pas, cria Edward. Elle nous rejoignit en riant, nous disant bonjour, Paul resta debout. Ne lui donne jamais de café, dit-il à Paul, jamais, sauf si tu veux qu'elle joue encore plus au tyran au boulot, si tu veux l'amadouer, thé à la vanille, Paul lui prépara rapidement, lui mettant sa tasse sur la table.

-Dame Esmée, votre thé.

-Merci, rit-elle.

-Mais de rien, je vais fumer, je serai devant, je prends ma pause clope tant que je peux.

-Si tu traînes trop, je sors et nous partons.

-C'est un test ?

-Tu perds du temps, nous ricanâmes, Edward l'accompagna.

-Tu vas être gentille avec lui ? lui demandai-je.

-Mais oui, rassure-toi, rit-elle, je ne me fais pas de soucis avec Paul, il y a plus de chance que je doive l'arrêter que de lui dire de bosser, aujourd'hui nous allons aller dans de nombreux endroits, le sur place, ou derrière un bureau ce n'est pas pour lui, Edward t'emmène mon ange ?

-Oui il a dit qu'il resterait au lycée, sûrement à la bibliothèque, il dit qu'il va réviser, je sais que c'est surtout pour rester à proximité.

-Il ne digère pas la pilule Angie, je secouais la tête négativement, les enfants hier enrageaient à la maison, tu parais être la plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser, je la regarde faire, ou plutôt ne rien faire, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ou même quoi en dire...

J'attrapais Hikuma me reculant de la table, nous étions toujours à nous pourrir de câlin, je laissais mon père et Esmée parler entre eux, parlant de tout autre chose, je fis un câlin à Hikuma, ma peluche vivante, ce qui est chou c'est qu'elle ne bouge plus dans ces moment-là, j'aime mon petit chien femelle, non je ne dis toujours pas chienne, Paul le dit trop vulgairement.

-Patronne, dit Paul en revenant, Hikuma se redressa, il faudrait y aller, je peux même faire le chauffeur.

-Oh ça ne se refuse pas, dit-elle en se levant, elle me fit un bisou, tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

-Oui, oui, elle me fit un grand sourire et un nouveau bisou. Elle s'inquiète.

-Paul !

-Oui patronne.

-N'en fais pas trop tout de même, tu vas plus m'agacer que m'amadouer.

-Esmée, on se casse.

-Mais fais le chauffeur si tu veux, ils nous saluèrent et partirent.

-À mon tour d'y aller, nous dit mon père, fiston, tu prends la moto ? à son sourire il comprit que la réponse était oui.

-En 5 minutes nous sommes au lycée, pépiai-je, plus d'embouteillages !

-C'est vrai que Forks regorge d'embouteillages, railla mon père.

-On ne dirait pas comme ça, dis-je, mais tous ces camions, camionnettes, vans, voitures, là on se faufile et oh il faut ranger ! J'en ai dit trop je crois... je m'occupai de ranger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti, au moindre souci il viendrait, ils stressent tous ces derniers jours.

-Si tu veux détendre ton papa en ce qui concerne la moto, me dit Edward, évite ce genre de détails.

-Une moto ça se faufile, soufflai-je.

-En 5 minutes... je pouffai.

-Bon je le ferai, mais c'est chouette amour, on a le temps de faire un détour ?

-Si nous partons maintenant oui, je regardai ma vaisselle, épate-moi mon ange, il ne restera que ça, tout le reste est déjà rangé, moto, murmura-t-il, moto...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne fis pas ma maniaque, partant mettre mes baskets, trop pressée que nous soyons sur la route, nous faisions sac commun maintenant, mes affaires de rechange déjà dans le casier au gymnase.

Est-ce parce que j'ai besoin de notifier le fait que sur une moto mon chéri est plus que canon ? Non parce que ce que vous imaginez, vous en êtes à mille lieux encore et le serrer avec mes bras, être collée à lui je ne peux qu'aimer, rajoutez la vitesse et les sensations vous obtenez une fille au sourire de psychopathe sous son casque. La moto c'était depuis lundi soir, il avait fait le fourbe comme convenu, mon père et Paul m'avaient pris tout ce qu'il me fallait, j'avais gagné une jolie veste en cuir, mais vraiment jolie, je faisais la fière avec mon casque dans le lycée.

Notre détour fait, il nous rapprocha du gymnase, j'avais toujours les jambes un peu engourdies mais nous avions nos sourires idiots.

-Tu vas repartir faire un tour ?

-Non, je serai là, il me montra la bibliothèque du doigt, bébé au moindre souci, n'hésite pas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous à craindre qu'elle me fasse quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, il me regarda hésitant.

-Tu crains que je craque ou un truc dans le genre ? il approuva, tu peux toujours demander à mon prof de rester dans les gradins si ça peut te rassurer.

Mon prof accepta, à condition que nous ne discutions pas ou que je n'aille pas dans les gradins, étant déjà en tenue, j'attendais que tout le monde arrive, Angie n'était pas là pour le moment, Edward avait sorti son livre de cours et feuilles regardant chaque arrivée, mais rien, il ne manquait qu'elle pour l'instant, Mary vint me voir.

-Tu te mets dans mon équipe ? me demanda-t-elle, j'approuvais.

Volley ce matin amour n'allait pas être déçu, alors que nous étions à prendre place sur le terrain elle arriva, en tenue, elle partit cependant dans l'équipe adverse, sans nous adresser un regard, Mary la scruta, quand à Edward au regard qu'il posa sur elle je savais que ça l'énervait, quand il me regarda je lui fis un petit sourire contrit me mettant dans le match, Stanley était dans notre équipe, nous saluant avec un sourire même, monde parallèle, bonjour...

Pendant le match, rien de particulier arriva, si ce n'est une Stanley des plus au taquet et des plus motivée, l'effet Peter certainement, Angie ne renvoya aucun ballon vers moi, au moins elle ne me visait pas ce qui peut-être rassurant d'une certaine façon, elle se contentait de jouer au volley, sans jamais regarder personne directement. À la fin du match, elle partit du gymnase, c'était encore plus vexant que ces derniers jours, j'allais dans les gradins, il me donna la clé de mon casier, à nouveau je lui fis un sourire forcé, n'ayant rien à en dire pour le moment, nous n'en fîmes rien, je me dépêchais de me laver et de me changer pour le rejoindre. En sortant des vestiaires il était à la porte avec Emmett.

-T'es une rapide, me dit-il.

-Je t'apprendrai.

-Petite sœur à moins que tu sois sous la douche avec moi, comment tu veux m'apprendre ?

-Tu apprendras seul, rectifiai-je, où sont les autres ?

-Près de la voiture d'Ali', me dit Edward en me prenant la main, Jasper qui conduit à l'aller, Ali' au retour, elle se lance.

-Des félicitations s'imposent.

-Attends ce soir pour ça, tu pourrais la stresser.

-Oh pas bête ! Et ne me regarde pas comme si tu n'avais jamais dit quelque chose de stupide, il nous arrêta me regardant, mais si ça t'ai déjà arrivé, il me fixa et attendit que je trouve quelque chose, mais si, râlai-je, tu as déjà dit des âneries.

-En étant sobre, non, je suis Edward Cullen mon ange, j'éclatai de rire.

-Je ne l'aime pas le prétentieux.

-Edward Cullen n'est pas prétentieux, jamais, il nous refit avancer, lui et son air sérieux, moi avec mon ricanement.

-T'as encore fait une connerie ! affirma Ben à mon égard.

-Non, Edward fait le prétentieux, ils grimacèrent, tu vois amour, personne ne l'aime, j'ai faim ! je regardais Emmett, il ouvrit ses bras, ça mérite un câlin d'avoir dit ça ?

-Ne me crampe pas.

**Pov Edward**

Nous y allâmes à pied, enfin eux, j'emmenais Ali' en moto, nous arrivâmes facilement en premier, l'inverse serait étonnant. J'avais déjà emmené ma mère et Rose, me restait les bébés et les femmes Quileute, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, nous nous assîmes sur un banc attendant. Remarquons qu'Ali' ne cherche pas à tout contrôler et ne part même pas passer les commandes.

-Jumelle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je visualise mon chemin pour ce soir.

-Tu le connais, tu le fais tous les jours.

-Pas en tant que conductrice, ce n'est pas pareil, je pensais aussi à organiser nos révisions avec les examens qui arrivent, je me gardais de grimacer, l'envie était bien présente pourtant.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas partie passer les commandes...

-Non ça c'est déjà fait, réservé et ils savent ce que nous prenons.

-Et si nous voulons changer un peu ?

-Tu changeras demain, trop tard.

-J'ai juste le droit de me taire c'est ça ? elle me fit un sourire.

-Tu as vu le kiosque de Bella ?

-J'étais là, nous étions tous là quand nous l'avons montés.

-Non, les poutres, Paul et Jake ont commencé à faire des genres de sculptures, dessins sur les poutres hier, Bella qui leur a demandé, en fait elle veut que nous faisions tous une chose dessus, moi je dois mettre des fleurs je réfléchis à ça aussi, quel type de fleur...

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je n'ai jamais su comment tu peux prépares autant de choses à la fois, elle me fit un grand sourire rempli de fierté, je peux t'emmener un soir avec ta voiture conduire un peu.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Avec ta voiture oui, plutôt de jour en fait pour commencer, ce week-end ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Tu comptes me reposer la question une troisième fois ? raillai-je.

-Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu mon jumeau rien qu'à moi, samedi matin ? Et on peut manger ensemble à midi ? j'approuvai, faire des magasins ? chuchota-t-elle, mais scolaire uniquement, pour nos révisions.

-Jusqu'à la proposition de manger ensemble c'était bien, mais je dirai oui à tout, elle tapa dans ses mains en se dandinant, s'arrêta, Bella ?

-Si c'est le matin elle sera à galoper avec Helyos.

Elle se remit à taper dans ses mains, les autres arrivèrent, Bella sur le dos d'Emmett à rire bêtement avec Ben près d'elle, pour l'un comme pour l'autre ça me rassurait de les voir comme ça.

-Je te préviens, me dit mon frère, je mange près d'elle, ils rentrèrent, Ali' sauta sur Jasper après m'avoir fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Mon petit Eddy, me dit Rose, tu vas manger près de moi du coup.

-On rejoue à échanger les couples ? elle pouffa et s'assit près de moi.

-Non, c'est pour la joie de ma compagnie, restons là un petit peu, en tant que grande sœur je vais poser la question, Angie ce matin ?

-Comme tous les matins, avec la variante d'aller dans l'équipe adverse, toujours sans un regard pour Bella. Son connasse murmuré ne fut pas aussi discret qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Moi encore qu'elle ne me parle pas je ne dis pas, ça ne va pas m'atteindre mais Bella ou Ben c'est autre chose.

-Bella en dit quoi ?

-Rien pour l'instant, elle sait que quand nous arrivons au lycée Angie fera la même chose, pour le moment elle ne sait pas comment réagir je crois, elle parlera quand elle en ressentira le besoin.

-Tu fais le faux calme ou tu l'es vraiment ? je lui fis un petit sourire, tu vas la coincer !

-Je vais continuer à l'ignorer parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que ça me prenne.

Nous avions mangés puis retour en cours, à la fin de la journée je repassais par chez Charlie avant de retourner à la villa.

-Tu nous as laissé la petite chose sur la route ? me demanda Paul.

-Non, souriais-je, elle est partie avec les filles se faire un cinéma.

-Un ciné plutôt que du shopping, j'acquiesçai, elle avait envie d'y aller ou c'est pour faire plaisir ?

-Elle ne s'est pas forcée, le cinéma la tentait, elles en parlaient pendant la pause, tu vas sortir ?

-Non je fais l'employé modèle.

-Bosser t'empêche de sortir ?

-En fait non.

-Donc tu vas sortir ?

-En fait non. Je soupirais me mettant dans le canapé, pied sur la table, il s'alluma une cigarette, ça te dit de sortir ? Je ne pus que le frapper, soyons sérieux ma grande, Ben il fait quoi ce soir ? Vu que nous séchons tous le sport.

-Aucune idée, il prit son téléphone.

-Ben ! Comment ça va ?... je suis avec Eddy, on se disait que d'aller aux putes pourrait être sympa, j'eus un fou rire très con à mon grand regret, Paul l'eut aussi, on t'attend, il raccrocha se réinstallant dans le canapé content de sa connerie, y a des soirs je suis vraiment bon.

-T'es surtout con peu importe le moment de la journée, riais-je.

-J'aurai dû la garder pour papa Charlie, je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié, je trouverai une variante pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Repas avec mes parents et Sue, encore mieux.

-Comme dirait dame Esmée, nous prenons, va faire la bouffe maintenant.

-Va te...

-Chut, moi adulte, toi ado, file.

-Tu sais qu'il est encore tôt connard ? il échappa un rire.

-Je vais devoir lancer un sujet merdique, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

-Tu vas tout gâcher, soupirai-je.

-La Angie par rapport à la Stanley, elle oserait se rapprocher d'elle ? Faire amie-amie.

-Je ne pense pas, des coups foireux elle en a fait autant que nous.

-Mais ça la Stanley l'ignore, elle fonctionne par intérêt, la Angie aussi visiblement.

-Et quel intérêt voudrais-tu qu'elle tire d'Angie ?

-Atteindre Bella, même si elle n'en dit rien, si Angie venait à se rapprocher de l'autre, Bella ça l'atteindrait.

-Je ne la vois pas aller jusque là, à moins que je sois un grand naïf, tu as peur qu'elle balance le plan Peter ?

-Peur non, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je me pose la question, Esmée aussi, Angie si ça lui prend elle peut tous nous mettre dans la merde, parents compris qui ont laissés faire et même participé.

-Je reste naïf et sur le fait qu'elle ne dira rien.

-Je reste parano, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui Angie c'est la fille qui n'a plus rien à perdre, faire la « gentille » ne lui aura pas apporté ce qu'elle espérait, se la jouer garce elle pourrait penser que ça peut lui réussir, lui apporter ce qu'elle recherche tant, de l'attention, si elle ne l'a pas obtenu de nous, elle pourrait vouloir l'obtenir d'autres personnes, je dis juste de rester méfiant, nous regardâmes la télé chacun dans nos pensées.

-T'es vraiment chiant, râlai-je.

-Crois-moi être aussi parano c'est épuisant, on frappa à la porte, t'emmerde pas Ben rentre ! cria-t-il, nous nous retournâmes, tu as pris du liquide ? il rit bêtement nous rejoignant, Eddy fera le guet.

-Le chauffeur aussi, nous allons où ? nous le regardâmes, vous n'en savez rien, sourit-il.

-Nous nous sommes dit que tu saurais, Eddy n'a aucune imagination et j'en ai trop.

-Il est dans sa période j'explose mon égo, dis-je à Ben, ignore c'est le mieux.

-Je vais tenter, me dit Ben, nous pouvons aller sur Beaver, coin paumé et bouffe pas cher.

-Tu vois, me dit Paul, ça tu ne l'aurais pas proposé, je soupirais, bein ouais mais bon, râla-t-il en se levant, il faut de la réactivité, il partit dans la cuisine, faut que je te lasse tes chaussures aussi ? cria-t-il. Ben eut un rire con tout en s'excusant, il se leva à son tour, je suivis, je n'ai pas le temps de te les attacher, continua-t-il, mets tes chaussures à scratchs !

-J'ai déjà mes baskets ! M'impatientai-je.

Il me scruta sans sourire avec Ben avant d'éclater de rire et de sortir dehors, oui je sais, parfaite réplique d'ado avec le ton qui va bien en plus.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais rentrée à la villa, je tentais de régler une chose avant qu'Edward rentre de sa sortie d'avec Ben et Paul, j'étais dans notre chambre en pleine réflexion, je ne l'entendis même pas arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend la tête comme ça mon ange ? il s'installa près de moi sur le lit, je lui montrai ma feuille avec pour seul mot écrit « Phil », il haussa légèrement les sourcils, tu...veux rester seule ?

-Non, reste, je réfléchis, lis même, je ne vais pas y mettre grand chose, sur ma vie ici, au cas où il le dise à Renée, si ils se parlent bien que je doute que ce soit le cas.

-Et pourquoi lui répondre maintenant ?

-Pour faire un « souci » à la fois, quand le chapitre Phil sera fermé, peut-être que j'ouvrirai le chapitre Angie, c'est pour éviter de m'éparpiller, Yoda qui le conseille.

-Conseil loin d'être stupide, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Mets la télé si tu veux, enfin le bruit ne va pas me déranger.

-Je vais rester dans le calme, dit-il en attrapant son sac de cours, c'est le moment de réviser.

-J'ai déjà donné tout à l'heure, je te souhaite bien du courage.

-À toi aussi, souffla-t-il.

-Tu pourrais m'aider si je viens à buter sur une tournure de phrase ? il acquiesça bien que surprit, j'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu lui répondrais alors que je suis là en fait, comme tu sais ce que j'en penses et encore moins que tu voudrais de mon aide, Yoda ?

-Non, souriais-je, juste moi.

-Alors n'hésite pas, il embrassa ma joue, je reposais mon regard sur ma page presque blanche.

Je restais un moment penché dessus, plusieurs minutes, sans savoir par quoi commencer, je m'assis en tailleur, cheveux sur le côté, coussin sous mon cahier et un stylo qui ne bouge absolument pas, je regardais les pointes de mes cheveux les coiffant avec mes doigts lentement, longuement, je sentis le menton d'Edward se poser sur mon épaule.

-J'ai bien reçu ton colis... je tournais ma tête de manière à le voir, il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, j'ai bien reçu ton colis... répéta-t-il.

Je recopiais sa phrase, continuant, j'aurai le temps de changer, il se remit dans ses révisions ou en donna l'impression.

_« Phil,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton colis et ta lettre._

_Je te remercie de m'avoir renvoyé les bijoux de ma grand-mère._

_Bien que je sois tout de même attristée pour toi que tu aies divorcer je me dis que malgré tout, avec le temps, tu te porteras mieux._

_Il n'y a pour ma part rien à pardonner, nous étions tous deux dans une situation, bien que différente, déplaisante et pesante, malheureusement ni toi, ni moi n'en seront sortis indemnes._

_Sache que pour moi, recommencer fut bénéfique, je me dis que si nos situations furent semblables, le bénéfice le sera également, je te le souhaite très sincèrement._

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne forme, sache que malgré ce qui a pu arriver à Phœnix, tu auras été mon point de réconfort et qu'il est vrai que j'aurai dû t'écouter quand tu me disais de partir, sache que tout n'aura pas été fait en vain._

_Je finirai cette lettre par t'écrire ceci, une phrase que je t'ai souvent répété et qui à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, depuis même plusieurs mois est vraie et réelle. Je vais bien Phil, j'irai bien._

_ Bella._

**Pov Edward**

Je la regardais repasser pour la troisième fois sur son prénom, elle relut sa lettre vu son regard, parfois ses yeux cessaient de bouger, se bloquant sur une phrase peut-être ou un mot, je craignais que ce soit sur celle de Phœnix, j'en craignais plusieurs voire toutes en réalité, j'embrassai son cou, elle se redressa et me regarda.

-Ça te paraît bien ? j'acquiesçai.

-Ne change rien, ajoutai-je.

-Je vais la recopier au propre, je vais dans le bureau de Carlisle lui piquer du papier à lettre.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la chambre, je relus la lettre, sans la toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, bien que je ne le souhaitais pas, de tenter d'imaginer ce qui pouvaient les lier, comment ça se passait concrètement, ce que Phil faisait et si sa phrase « Je vais bien Phil, j'irai bien » était dite quand il la soignait, ou machinalement, pour le rassurer. Je remis mon regard sur mes cours quand je l'entendis revenir, je la laissais recopier, tout en essayant d'imaginer une situation qui m'échappait complètement, qui m'échappera toujours.

Sa lettre fermée et l'adresse indiquée elle s'allongea entre mes jambes, je m'abaissais la laissant poser sa poitrine contre mon ventre, mes feuilles dans une main, j'allais les reposer.

-Non, non, non, amour doit réviser et Bella ne rien faire.

-On peut échanger sinon...

-J'ai révisé plus d'une heure tout à l'heure.

-Je réviserai moins d'une heure, nous allons descendre manger dans peu ça me sauvera, elle releva son bras posant sa main sur ma bouche.

-Révises, j'acquiesçai regrettant d'avoir sorti mes cours, sa main glissa lentement sur mon torse, me faisant doublement regretter, le triplement fut quand elle leva mon haut pour poser sa tête contre ma peau, plus jamais je ne réviserai si elle ne le fait pas également.

**Pov Angela**

**Jeudi**

J'étais déjà réveillée quand le réveil sonna, il était 7 heures, je le coupais me levant, restant assise un moment, mes vêtements déjà prêts ainsi que mon sac, j'allumais mon portable, rien, pas de sms, appels, messages sur répondeur, ça avait cessé depuis mercredi, je l'éteignis à nouveau le laissant sur mon lit, il ne me servirait pas. M'étant doucher avant de me coucher, je m'habillais, pris ma veste, mon sac et partis dans la cuisine, grignotant face à une chaise vide, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mes parents, surtout pas mon père. Je rangeais, mis un mot comme quoi je partais seule ce matin et partis en vélo. J'étais plus qu'en avance, j'allais m'asseoir près des portes du lycée, attendant que ça ouvre, je regardais les autres élèves arriver peu à peu, partant dans ma classe toujours en avance, je me mis dans le fond, observant, les Cullen, les bébés et Ben sur le parking, ils parlaient entre eux, riaient et finirent par avancer. J'allais m'asseoir, répétant les mêmes journées, les mêmes longues journées, ce midi j'irai manger mon sandwich déjà dans mon sac, j'attendrais qu'ils soient partis manger à l'extérieur pour aller à l'arrière du gymnase et à la reprise des cours je les éviterai, à la fin je partirai au plus vite ou au plus tard...

Je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire pour m'excuser, je voulais qu'ils m'oublient, je ne le disais pas de manière méchante, je me disais que c'était le mieux après tout ce que j'avais pu dire, penser, faire, je ne savais plus rien, juste qu'ils me manquaient, que je regrettais mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas revenir vers eux, je devrais simplement accepter la proposition de mes parents avec l'espoir que peut-être un jour, quand je me serai trouvée, je puisse les retrouver.

**Pov Paul**

J'étais avec Esmée, toujours à jouer le chauffeur, nous étions sur la route du retour, bon pour le moment elle était à laisser la pression redescendre, j'avais vu sans en être la victime, la version Esmée « ne vient pas me faire chier », c'est violent.

-Tu peux parler, dit-elle sèchement.

-Proposé sur un ton moins sec je veux bien...

-Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais...

-Mais, repris-je, ne pas respecter un foutu délai est inacceptable, irrespectueux et non-professionnel, récitai-je, même si ce n'est que de quelques heures, les délais ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! Tu vois j'ai parfaitement retenu, elle rit légèrement, je pense qu'il passera sa nuit dessus.

-J'espère bien ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'octroie une soirée tranquille ! elle s'emporte à nouveau.

-1 mois que tu es dessus, l'imitai-je aimant prendre des risques, 1 mois ! 30 jours ! 4 semaines, si tu n'étais pas à la hauteur du projet, il aurait été intelligent de demander de l'aide ! Dame Esmée, demain tu le trouveras devant ton bureau, complètement débraillé et en panique qui tentera de te charmer d'un petit sourire, toi et moi savons qu'il peut toujours essayer ça sera peine perdue.

-Je ne demande qu'une chose, c'est que le travail soit fait !

-Et dire que tu vas tout décortiquer, encore plus qu'à la normale, poser des questions pièges histoire de le coincer et d'avoir la joie de lui crier dessus. J'aime cette sérénité que tu dégages dans ta société, elle eut un nouveau rire léger, tu as crié au moins une fois sur tous tes employés ? Il serait temps que je me prépare, pensai-je.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non.

-Ça me rassure... en fait non, ça ne me rassure pas.

-N'ai pas peur de moi, rit-elle.

-Dame Esmée ça va, chef Esmée, je grimaçais sous son rire nerveux, elle ne le dira pas mais être un tyran elle adore ça, Esmée, tu n'es plus énervée là dis-moi ?

-Non maintenant ça va, sourit-elle, souris toi aussi !

-Bein je me pose une question...

-Laquelle ? nous nous arrêtâmes à un feu.

-Vas-tu le rester... je lui indiquais de suivre mon doigt ce qu'elle fit, un arrêt de bus à quelques mètres de notre voiture et une Angie qui attend ledit bus.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, est-ce qu'on la dépose ?

-C'est toi la maman, décide-toi on va passer au vert...

-Refais un tour il faut que je réfléchisse, en parfait chauffeur au lieu d'aller tout droit je tournais sans que Angie nous repère, tu ferais quoi ?

-Je m'arrêterai, la regarderais et repartirais en la laissant là.

-Laisse-moi le volant ! je me garais en double file, échangeant nos places, elle reprit la route en accélérant, elle était toujours là, Esmée soupira plusieurs fois se mettant sur le bas côté, elle râla aussi puis finalement le bus arriva et Angie monta, Esmée eut un sursaut prenant en piste le bus, elle tapa sur le volant, je n'aurai pas su quoi faire ! Pourquoi tu me l'as montrée ?

-J'aurai du mentir, la prochaine fois je le ferai.

-Non ! Mentir c'est mal, regarde l'autre il a menti et j'ai dû crier, tu manges à la maison ce soir !

-Ça me donne envie...

Elle dépassa le bus, de mon côté je ne la vis pas, je laissais Esmée se calmer, je pouvais difficilement ne pas voir les ressemblances entre elle et Bella, le même côté schizo, sauf que Bella elle ne crie pas sur les autres excepté Frank pourtant il y en a bien une qui serait vite calmée et certainement moins con si ça venait à lui prendre...

Arrivés à la villa parce que je n'avais pas le choix, la grande et Jake étaient devant, le côté maman reprit le dessus, elle embrassa son fils et Jake montant ensuite, il savait depuis peu que je travaillais désormais avec le tyran.

-Paul pourquoi tu énerves ma mère ?

-Elle était bien là, il me scruta, ouais OK elle est énervée, nous allâmes derrière la maison, je n'ai rien fait, un de ses employés l'a fâchée puis j'ai trouvé bon de lui montrer Angie sur Port Angeles à attendre son bus, ne ramène aucun de ses sujets sur la table.

-Je n'en ferai rien, vous l'avez ramenée ?

-Le bus oui, Jake ta journée ? Edward échappa un rire, si je compris que c'était lié à Angie, Jake dut penser que c'était lié à son travail vu comment il le fixait.

-Ça a été, me répondit-il sans sourire.

-Tu réponds de cette façon parce qu'Eddy se fout de ta gueule ?

-Je ne riais pas pour ça.

-Jake ignore-le et réponds mieux que ça.

-Ça a été.

-Sois sérieux un peu, raillai-je.

-J'étais en repos, j'ai dormi, aidé Leah, dormi.

-Ah bah tout va bien alors ! Tu vois, dis-je à Eddy, tu te moques sans raison, Jake arrête de t'imaginer le cogner.

-Surtout que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, lui dit Edward en riant.

-Mentir n'arrangera rien ma grande, dis-lui que tu te fous de sa gueule.

-Jake je me fous de ta gueule.

-Je le savais bien, il se refit souriant, nous allâmes sous le kiosque, la grande a une migraine je pense, nous nous assîmes sur les rambardes nous allumant des cigarettes, Bella n'est pas là on le fait.

Nous restâmes pendant plus d'une heure tout en regardant Jake sculpter dans le bois, petite chose n'allait pas tarder à arriver de son rendez-vous avec Yoda accompagnée de papa Charlie, nous fûmes rejoint par les ados Cullen. Quand Bella n'était pas là, nous en profitions pour faire un point sur Angie, je pus présenter ma théorie fumante et merdique, ils furent partagés, les blonds de mon côté, sans que je sache si je devais m'en réjouir ou non, Jake lui nous attendions son avis, il arrêta de faire comme s'il était concentré et complément obnubilé par ce qu'il faisait.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment la cerner alors dire ce qu'elle pourrait faire, je n'en ai aucune idée, qu'elle aille vers Stanley ou qu'elle continue à ignorer tout le monde, l'un comme l'autre ça ne me surprendrait pas, Leah, Emily et moi avons essayé de la joindre à différents moments, elle nous a tous ignorés, c'était un test en fait, maintenant nous, Quileute je parle nous n'avons pris aucune critique mais on se retrouve complètement ignorés, autant que vous, Eddy et Paul compris.

-Mais nous, dit Edward, elle sait parfaitement que même sans en connaître la cause nous nous mettrons du côté de Bella.

-Elle vous craint, dit Rose, mince je suis pas assez garce.

-Elle n'a fait que des généralités pratiquement, dit Emmett, elle nous craint un peu alors non ?

-Navré, railla Jake, elle craint seulement ceux dont elle n'a pas parlé, Bella c'était facile elle n'était pas là et elle a des gardes du corps, elle ne va pas s'attaquer à Bella directement, faut la laisser et en parler ne fait que satisfaire ce qu'elle souhaite, être le sujet principal d'une conversation.

**Pov Paul**

**Vendredi**

Fin de journée, papa Charlie rentré mais agacé, je le laissais tranquille le temps d'arriver et de souffler, une journée de merde peut-être, il resta avec moi dans la cuisine. Il se décida à lâcher le morceau.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais cette gamine, dit papa Charlie.

-Ce qui n'est pas si mal, ce n'est pas la tienne, répondis-je.

-Quel intérêt de créer autant de mensonges ou de problèmes.

-C'est pas de la faute de la Stanley.

-Je parle d'Angela.

-Je sais mais les deux deviennent si semblables que ça porte facilement à confusion, ton repas avec William s'est mal passé ?

-Non, il n'en a pas parlé plus que ça, il essaie de comprendre.

-Et comme tu ne la comprends pas tu n'as pas su quoi en dire, du coup ça te contrarie, papa Charlie ne te prends pas la tête, les ados ça a toujours leur période pétage de plomb, ça lui passera, pourquoi es-tu là si tôt au fait, tu nous l'as pistée ?

-Non, sourit-il, j'ai simplement terminé plus tôt, je dois repartir dans une heure.

-« J'ai simplement terminé plus tôt, je dois repartir dans une heure. » Pas au travail c'est ça ? Oh Charlie, mon petit Charlie, tu as un rendez-vous galant, je le sens, je comprends mieux, tu paniques pour ton rendez-vous, Angela t'a servi à évacuer ton stress.

-Je n'ai pas eu de propos véhément.

-Tu aurais pu, souriais-je, tu veux que nous allions courir ?

-Je ne cours pas.

-Tu ferais comment en cas de poursuite d'un suspect sans ta voiture ?

-Je ne ferai rien.

-Et le mec s'en sortirait tranquillement, la raison ? Le shérif ne court pas ?

-Avec une décharge de teaser il ne courra plus.

-Si tu n'as pas d'arme ?

-C'est que je ne suis pas en tenue de shérif, j'ai donc encore moins de raison de courir.

-Tu deviens bon à ce jeu, riais-je, il fut fier, sinon, tu te la joues le tombeur de Forks ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Tu vas donc voir Sue et ne soit pas aussi susceptible, à ce jeu par contre, grimaçai-je, tu as encore à apprendre, il me fixa.

-Paul, file dans ta chambre, tout de suite, tu ne ressors que quand je serai parti, tu ne parles pas, ne chantes pas, rien ! File ! il posa son teaser sur la table, face à moi, je me levais en riant partant dans mon donjon. Je fis l'ado me mettant sur mon pc, et pas de sms ! cria-t-il, mon rire fut encore plus con, je râlais aussi, j'avais prévu de le harceler.

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions voulu repasser par chez Charlie voir s'ils étaient là, en rentrant nous n'entendîmes que la musique à fond, vraiment à fond, provenant de la chambre de Paul, nous montâmes le voir, Bella coupa sa chaîne, il était sur son lit, pc sur les jambes nous regardant avec son sourire de merdeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demandai-je.

-Papa Charlie m'a puni, rit-il, je n'avais plus le droit de bouger et il m'a pris la télécommande de ma chaîne, je ne pouvais plus baisser le son, il est parti avec et la haine un peu, nous rîmes nerveusement, vous repartez dans longtemps ?

-Tu t'ennuies ? lui demanda Bella.

-Même pas, si vous sortez, je reste ici, si vous restez, je bouge d'où ma question, nous allâmes nous asseoir près de lui, en fait de chaque côté, Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule, je tapotais la sienne.

-On va rester amour, me dit Bella.

-Ne le laissons pas seul, raillai-je, tout seul dans sa chambre, il fait un peu dépressif.

-Je vous emmerde, rit-il.

-Nous pouvons sortir aussi, dit Bella, tous les trois avant que vous alliez au sport, Paul tu serais notre nounou.

-Sortons alors, dit Paul.

-Je vais juste me prendre une douche rapidement, dit Bella en se levant, Paul la ferme parce que oui je vais faire vite, je vous laisse parler entre copines pendant ce temps, elle partit en ricanant et refit une apparition.

-Petite chose ?

-Si tu as été puni c'est que tu as été chiant, soit par grande joie, soit pour désamorcer quelque chose, c'est quoi ? il la fixa.

-Ton père a rendez-vous avec Sue.

-Tu ne dis pas tout, elle revint s'asseoir en bout du lit, chaton, ne fait pas ton connard, nous rîmes doucement.

-Papa Charlie a mangé avec le père Weber, il n'a pas parlé plus que ça d'Angie mais Charlie n'a pas su quoi en dire, ça le contrarie, la situation le contrarie...

-Je parlerai avec mon papa, rien d'autre ? il secoua la tête négativement, OK, je vais me laver, on part d'ici trente minutes ! nous entendîmes rapidement la douche couler.

-Écarte-toi un peu, ça me fous mal à l'aise, me dit Paul, je riais me poussant, il ferma son pc, maintenant que Bella est sous sa douche on peut couper l'eau chaude ?

Nous ricanâmes descendant discrètement faire notre connerie, nous allâmes à la chaudière comme des gamins, tendîmes l'oreille et coupâmes l'eau chaude, il fallut attendre très peu de temps pour l'entendre crier et nous pûmes rire au plus bas, il remit l'eau chaude, je montais à l'étage rentrant dans la salle de bains.

-Bella ? demandai-je faussement inquiet.

-Tout va bien, eau froide encore, me dit-elle sous sa douche, papa devrait vraiment vérifier la chaudière.

-Je redescends voir si tout va bien.

-OK j'ai bientôt fini, je redescendis rapidement, faisant signe de se pousser.

-Mais non, râla-t-il, pas qu'une fois !

-C'est à mon tour, il éclata de rire, je coupais l'eau, elle cria se faisant vulgaire pendant que nous rîmes le plus doucement possible, je remis l'eau chaude, allant en bas des escaliers, mon ange ? criai-je.

-Tout va bien ! je... elle hurla, Paul passa sa tête pour me voir, un rire silencieux pour nous, il avait recommencé, tout va bien, répéta-t-elle énervée.

Nous allâmes devant la maison pour rire, c'est une blague, de merde je vous l'accorde, que nous lui faisons depuis plusieurs semaines, à Charlie également et parfois entre nous mais Paul ou moi ne pouvons nous balancer sinon ils sauront que c'est nous et comme je crains Bella et Charlie avec leurs représailles je ne dis rien. Nous restâmes dehors allant à ma voiture, Bella finit par arriver, visage contrarié, nous eûmes droit à l'entendre pester contre la chaudière pendant le trajet, nous en rajoutâmes pestant nous aussi quand ça nous arrivait, quand elle le saura, elle me noiera certainement.

**Pov Bella**

Je faisais des petites courses sur Port Angeles, les hommes au sport, les filles à la villa ou en vadrouille, mon papa avec Sue à ce qu'il me semblait. Ayant envie de me remettre à lire, j'allais me faire un stock de livre, ça me manquait et avec l'université il fallait que je reprennes l'habitude, enfin là dans l'immédiat je voulais combler un manque. J'en trouvais un commençant à en lire un, puis n'ayant pas envie de décrocher je m'assis au sol comme beaucoup, restant dans ma lecture, je m'assis en tailleur pour ne pas faire la chieuse, dans mon coin, tranquille.

Tranquille jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne se mettre près de moi, je ne relevais pas la tête, faisant comme si j'étais toujours seule, ça m'énervait oui, on ne peut pas me foutre la paix ? La personne se rapprocha encore, je sentis même son bras contre le mien, je fermais mon livre haineuse tournant ma tête... Ben, qui ricana tout en faisant semblant de lire.

-C'était trop tentant, dit-il le nez dans son bouquin, je soulevais la couverture voir ce qu'il lisait, un truc de jeu vidéo, je cherchais « l'amitié pour les nuls » histoire que ça colle avec moi qui m'incruste mais je n'ai pas trouvé, il me regarda enfin, tu nous lis un truc bien déprimant encore ? je pouffai.

-Tu n'es pas au sport ?

-Non pas ce soir, je regardais une autre personne s'asseoir près de nous, décidément... sauf que...

-Salut... il me fit son petit regard charmeur, je riais doucement, dis-moi ça fait longtemps, je riais me redressant pour lui dire bonjour, moi c'est Alex, il avait pris une voix de pervers ou de séducteur allez savoir.

-Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Ben vient de me récupérer sur Seattle, j'ai promis une raclée au jeu vidéo à mon frère, comme les siens sont connus et plus que connus...

-Et qu'à chaque fois je lui mets une branlée, souffla Ben.

-Je suis venu en acheter un, ou la branlée, il la prendra, il me montra un jeu, n'y connaissant rien, je fis un haussement de sourcils, je n'ai pas trouvé la fratrie pour les nuls, nous t'avions repéré mais le mec là, il me le montra du doigt, il faisait une approche en crabe tout en te regardant aléatoirement.

-Nous voulions voir comment tu t'en dépêtrais, me dit Ben, j'ai eu une pensée pour Eddy.

-Tu lui diras bien que nous t'avons sauvé.

-Je n'oublierai pas, souriais-je, merci.

-Il ne te regardait pas en fait, me dit Alex, mais fais comme si.

-Qu'Eddy nous remercie pour rien, nous allons manger tu viens avec nous ?

-Ne propose pas, impose, lui dit Alex, il se leva m'aidant, me forçant à faire de même, Ben encore des livres spécial dépression ?

-C'est Bella, soupira-t-il, le jour où elle achète un livre remplit uniquement de futilités et d'humour je me greffe des testicules sous la gorge, j'éclatais de rire dans l'allée qui nous menait à la caisse, tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi, rit Ben, elle a l'image facile.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, rit-il, il cessa en voyant le monde à la caisse, il me regarda, mon ventre je crois, tu veux pas gonfler ton ventre ? Tu passerais pour enceinte et nous passerions à la caisse prioritaire, je fis un essai et regarda devant lui.

-C'est un échec ?

-Et pas qu'un peu, me dit Ben, il cherche une caisse qui nous ferait gagner du temps... si tu enlèves ton gilet, tu peux le mettre sous ton pull ?

-Tu penses que ça va être discret ? raillai-je, je sentis Alex tirer sur ma manche, je riais nerveusement le retirant.

-Tu as quoi sous ton pull ? me demanda Alex, un haut, j'approuvais, tu me permets ? je le laissais me constituer un ventre, il s'acharnait, Ben s'y mit, je nous faisais avancer petit à petit sous les regards des autres, oui je suis toute rouge. Parfois ils se reculaient pour admirer leur travail et s'énervaient.

J'eus le temps de payer mes articles qu'ils continuèrent, j'en profitais pour payer leur jeu et livre sans qu'ils y fassent gaffe, nous prîmes la sortie, j'avais toujours deux jeunes hommes étranges à s'acharner mais ils y parvinrent.

-Voilà ! dirent-ils en chœur.

-Nous sommes sortis, soufflai-je.

-Ah non tu le gardes maintenant, me dit Alex, il regarda mon sac et grimaça, je leur tendis leur sac, je te rembourses.

-Tu me rembourses j'enlève mon ventre.

-Je rembourserai Eddy, il marcha à reculons, vas-y avance, je le fis, ça le fait, quand je regardais je pouvais le dire sans problèmes que ça ne le faisait pas du tout, de quoi as-tu envie ?

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, soufflai-je.

-Mais si, faisons un test là où nous allons aller manger, je me fis sur le côté, m'abaissant, ne faisons pas de test, c'est foutu ! je me redressai, Ben me retira mon gilet tout en râlant me le jetant limite au visage, je riais bêtement le remettant.

Nous partîmes nous installer, restant en extérieur dans une petite terrasse aménagée, passâmes commande et commençâmes à manger pendant que je prenais des nouvelles de Alex.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder autour de toi depuis tout à l'heure ? me demanda-t-il.

-Comme ça.

-Elle ment, dit Ben.

-C'est ce que je me disais, alors la psychose c'est... je fis un petit sourire contrit, ça ne me permet pas de comprendre, je jetais un petit coup d'œil à Ben, je l'entendis soupirer.

-Elle se demande comment réagir si nous croisons Angie, dit Ben.

-Sérieux ? me demanda Alex, ça ferait quoi ?

-Elle pourrait penser, et c'est toujours Ben qui répond, que Bella se rapproche de nous pour la blesser, je te connais bien ou je me plante ?

-Tu me connais bien, soufflai-je. Je ne veux pas faire d'histoire c'est tout.

-Il n'y en aura pas, me dit Alex, tu comptais faire quoi après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Là après l'achat de tes livres.

-Je n'avais encore rien planifier, vous, vous alliez rentrer jouer ?

-Non pas tout de suite, nous allions faire un tour, nous sommes passés à la salle de sport.

-Alex pense pouvoir survivre à leur footing, je riais moqueuse me remettant rapidement dans mon plat, il est même déjà en tenue, prêt à y aller, ne reste que le courage qui lui manque un peu, Alex se leva d'un bond et partit.

-Euh...

-Oui, oui, rit Ben, il est parti les rejoindre, il regarda l'heure, il les retrouvera à temps, il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend, nous voilà toi et moi, sourit-il, je lui rendis son sourire.

Nous terminâmes de manger, finissant l'assiette d'Alex, parlant de lui, du temps qu'il resterait, quelques jours ayant lui aussi des examens, parlant de nos propres examens, là on nous pensions nous en sortir ou non, il me refit parler de mes vacances chez les parents de Paul et toutes les questions qu'il me posait je n'osais pas lui retourner et pour le moment il n'avait pas non plus envie que je le fasse, dès que je terminais de raconter quelque chose, il me faisait enchaîner sur un sujet tout autre.

Nous recommandâmes des boissons pour au moins consommer après que notre table fut débarrassée, il prit mon sac regardant les livres que j'avais acheté, lisant les résumés absolument pas joyeux, il me regarda brièvement avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne connais pas de livres, romans, drôle...

-Il y en a pourtant.

-Ah ? Alors ils ne doivent pas m'intéresser, puis j'aime bien d'abord, je n'ai pas à me justifier, toi tu achètes que des jeux de combats, guerre, boxe et compagnie, je ne dis pas pour autant que tu es un... un... un meurtrier qui s'ignore !

-Tu es fière d'avoir trouvé une réponse non ? railla-t-il, je riais tout en approuvant, ça s'est senti je te rassure, pour ce qui est de mes jeux, j'ai de tout en fait sans vouloir te contrarier, je te trouverai des livres amusant à lire et tu aimeras, sans larmes, dépression et grandes pensées philosophique qui s'imposent.

-Laisse-moi finir toutes mes lectures en retard, il secoua la tête négativement.

-Un livre triste pour un livre reposant, d'ailleurs où tu trouves le temps de lire ?

-Nulle part, j'avais envie d'en racheter alors que j'en ai une dizaine voire plus qui m'attendent déjà, tes autres jeux...

-Laisse mes jeux vidéos tranquilles.

-Laisse mes livres tranquilles et ils ne finissent pas tous mal.

-Un sur cinq je te félicite, je riais légèrement, pourquoi toujours du triste ? je haussai les épaules, j'ai une théorie, tu veux l'entendre ? j'approuvai, en lisant ce genre d'histoires, tu cherches une histoire semblable à la tienne, voir si tu parviens à trouver une issue favorable comme elle le serait pour ton héros fictif.

-Si ta théorie est la bonne ça serait si mal ?

-Non mais tu ne trouveras pas de réponses puisque tu ne trouveras jamais une histoire parfaitement identique à la tienne, au mieux écris ton histoire ça pourrait t'aider.

-Tu veux que j'écrive mon histoire ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, ça te ferait poser des mots sur un ressenti, je ne te dis pas de le faire lire, garde le pour toi jusqu'au jour où peut-être Eddy ou une autre personne pourra le lire.

-Une sorte de journal intime, je grimaçai, j'en ai déjà eu un.

-Et...

-Renée l'a lu à voix haute, ce fut humiliant.

-Personne ici ne le fera, tu aimes écrire, lire, tente, ça ne coûte rien, OK le Eddy ça va le faire psycoter, je pouffai, mais bon si ça te soulage.

-Tu en écris un toi ? il ricana, je prendrai ça pour un non, riais-je, ce n'était pas si bête comme question si ?

-Je te dirai non pour te faire plaisir, tu me vois toi avec un journal intime ? Eddy ou toi oui, ça vous ressemblerait.

-Alors tu fais quoi toi quand tu veux te décharger ?

-Mon frère ou je me parle à moi-même comme tout le monde, je vais répondre à la question silencieuse mais non je ne m'épanchais pas auprès d'Angie, m'épancher de quoi en même temps, j'ai une vie assez simple et tranquille.

-Pas vraiment ces derniers temps.

-Alors raison de plus pour encore moins aller me confier à Angie.

-Pour toi c'est terminé ? demandai-je tout bas.

-Comment ça se pourrait ? Nous nous connaissons depuis que portons des couches, j'ai tout fait avec elle, je ne suis pas aujourd'hui à chercher une autre fille ou quoi que ce soit avec une autre, je pense simplement que si on doit se retrouver ça se fera, la porte n'est pas fermée.

-Elle le sait ?

-Elle me connaît alors oui elle le sait, elle doit d'abord se retrouver et revenir celle qu'elle est.

-Je ne cherche pas une autre amie. Elle me manque.

-À moi aussi.

-Tu penses qu'elle redeviendra comme avant ?

-La question à un million, sourit-il tristement, il regarda autour de lui.

-Les magasins sont encore ouvert, dis-je pour changer de sujet, cherchons un journal intime, il reposa son regard sur moi.

-Avec une serrure facile à crocheter ? me demanda-t-il en nous levant, je ricanais, tu sais ces fausses clés merdiques qui te donne l'impression que le cadenas ou la serrure est inviolable.

-Avec des ciseaux pointus pour la serrure, un trombone pour le cadenas, nous rîmes bêtement en retournant dans la rue, prenons sans fausse sécurité.

-Tu prends des risques, tu vas augmenter la tentation de ton Eddy.

-Je le cacherai.

-Il le trouvera tout à fait par hasard et l'ouvrira en toute innocence et là, bam ! Page « Edward me con... », on le sait tu ne diras certainement jamais.

-Mais ils sont moches avec les cadenas.

-On va trouver, tu ne peux pas prendre un cahier avec écrit dessus « journal intime de Bella Swan », trop salaud, pire si tu le poses sur la table de chevet, il va me détester pour ça, rit-il.

-Je te raconterai, souriais-je, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti faire du sport avec eux ?

-Je devais passer ma soirée avec Alex, ensuite nous t'avons vu puis il a décrété être un grand qui pouvait sans échauffement courir jusqu'à La Push, du coup je passe la soirée avec toi, tu veux peut-être rentrer après.

-Je voudrai voir Alex à son retour en fait, il ricana.

-Allons chercher ton arme psychologique et allons les attendre.

Nous étions à l'extérieur de la salle de sport, travaux pratiquement terminé, restait à aménager mais elle était belle sa salle de sport, Sam en était fier, Jared et Kim avaient été définitivement embauchés. Nous nous étions assis près de l'entrée, Ben était occupé à me faire une dédicace sur mon journal, qui se refermerait avec des lanières, je me penchais pour lire, il se décala.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je lise dis-le-moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu lises, seulement quand tu seras rentrée, il termina, referma avec les lanières et le rangea dans mon sac à main, pratique tu pourras l'emmener partout avec toi.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire maintenant ? il m'ignora parfaitement, tu...

J'arrêtai en les voyant revenir, nous nous levâmes avec Ben nous mettant sur les renforts pour être sûrs de ne rien manquer, aucun d'eux ne firent les malins, ils doivent souffrir sûrement, j'éclatais de rire pourtant en voyant Alex, arrivés devant nous il s'étala par terre, bras en croix, il aurait même pu répéter des « je veux mourir » que ça aurait été la même, amour récupérait son souffle.

-Relève-toi, lui dit Sam, tu ne pourras plus te lever.

-Je ne pourrais plus marcher, plus jamais, dit-il à bout de souffle, je me cachais derrière Ben pour me moquer, ils se moquaient tous, Jake et Sam le firent se relever et avancer, putain j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a coupé les jambes et que je marche sur mes moignons.

-J'en étais sûr, rit Edward en me regardant, je riais bien que écœurée de l'image de marcher sur des moignons, il embrassa ma tête, je le pris dans mes bras, bébé...

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois transpirant, je vois ses moignons riper contre le bitume à chaque pas, j'en frissonnais, je relevais la tête, tu ne parles plus ? je regardais autour de moi, ils me regardaient tous, bein quoi ?

Ils rentrèrent tous en soupirant et pensif, je restais avec Ben à attendre qu'ils soient tous douchés et changés, Ben me fit part qu'il avait toujours mon image en tête et que la situation empirait minutes par minutes, j'étais chiante aussi selon lui, j'avais pourtant dit un jour que je devais me garder mes visions mais en attendant, Alex a retrouvé sa capacité à marcher, personne n'y pense à ça, personne.

Nous repartîmes avec Emmett et Jasper, Paul sortait, Edward lui laissa sa précieuse nouvelle Volvo, oui nous en avons tous été admiratif, nous allâmes à la villa, mon petit papa il se fait mystérieux en ce moment ou il bosse et je me fais des films, pour le moment je le laisse faire l'ado, dans quelques temps s'il continue je serrerai la vis et le mettrais dos au mur, là, là, il devra tout m'avouer, j'espère secrètement que j'aurai à le faire, j'ai déjà mon petit scénario en tête.

-Chérie, je commençais à m'inquiéter, me dit Carlisle quand nous rentrâmes, c'est vrai qu'il attendait que je l'appelle pour venir me chercher si besoin.

-Oh pardon j'aurai dû te dire, je m'installais à la table, il était dans ses dossiers, Esmée également, j'ai trouvé des livres, je lui sortis, puis j'ai rencontré Alex et Ben, ils m'ont fait un ventre de femme enceinte avec mon gilet pour passer plus vite à la caisse mais ils ne l'ont réussi qu'à l'extérieur, ensuite nous avons mangés, Alex est partit courir et souffrir, je suis restée avec Ben, nous sommes repartis faire les magasins, enfin j'ai pratiquement tout dit, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne te demandai pas de te justifier, je haussais les épaules amusée.

-J'en ai ressenti le besoin faut croire, pas de commentaire sur mes choix de livres, Ben m'a déjà fait la leçon, il va me chercher des livres dit drôles, il y tient, j'aurai le droit de lire un livre traumatisant pour un livre de son choix.

-Tu as bu combien de cafés ce soir ? je riais nerveusement.

-Aucun, il en haussa les sourcils, surprenant n'est-ce pas, je joignis mes mains sous les rires discrets des autres, ne me déconcentrez pas ! je soufflai, croisai mes mains à nouveau, cher confrère, doit-on opérer ce cas inquiétant que je fais ? je le fixais, sourcil haussé et bouche de travers.

-Rassure-toi papa, dit Edward, j'ai prévu de la coucher tôt ce soir, je retins mon rire.

-Ça serait bien, railla Carlisle, hum... cher confrère, je propose que nous en rediscutions un peu plus tard, prenons le temps de la réflexion.

-Soit. Dame Esmée ta journée.

-Ne te mets pas à m'appeler comme ça, rit-elle, pas toi, ni personne qui vive sous ce toit, elle se fit menaçante avec son regard, ma journée fut bonne, me sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi on se prend un sale regard ? demanda Emmett s'asseyant à son tour, ils le firent tous, c'est Bella la dégénérée ici, nous, nous sommes plutôt sain de corps et d'esprit.

-Tu y crois à ton mensonge ? lui demande Esmée.

-Que je sois pendu par les pieds si je mens, nous ricanâmes bêtement.

-Ils vont tous aller se coucher tôt, souffla Carlisle à Esmée, elle approuva grandement, vos révisions avancent ?

-Si tu cherches à nous faire fuir, dit Rose, sache que tu échoues, ça avance bien, sourit-elle, et vous vos devoirs du soir ? Jasper leva la main.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez nous nous en sortions, nous avons abandonnés au moment où Bella a raconté sa vie, perturbant, bien trop perturbant, mais Bella as-tu autre chose à nous conter, je pris mon journal, l'ouvris, pris un stylo, je passais la page de Ben, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je note la date du jour, l'endroit, personnes présentes et toi qui vient ouvertement de te moquer de moi, pour ne pas oublier que je dois me venger.

-C'est nouveau ? demanda-t-il intrigué, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, Carlisle aussi c'est moqué, tu devrais le noter, j'écrivis.

-Chérie, on ne se venge pas de son beau-père.

-Tu es immunisé, je note juste, je cite « tentative échouée d'un blond contre le chef blond » ça fait deux choses, une troisième Jasper ? il secoua la tête négativement, précision, il est interdit de lire ce que j'écris dedans.

-Pas la peine, me dit Ali', tu viens de nous le dire, je pris note sous son rire, je n'ai rien dit de méchant !

-Ton rire en dit tellement, ils jetèrent des petits coups d'œil à Edward.

-Vous êtes responsable, leur dit-il, comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit normale vu son entourage ? Note le mon ange, « aujourd'hui, amour a pris mon parti », je le fis, ajoute, « aujourd'hui j'ai écouté amour sans broncher » il y eut des sifflements de merdeux, laisse mon ange, ignore-les, toi comme moi savons qu'il n'y a rien de méchant comme Ali' et le blond ont pu te sortir, ça, ça mérite vengeance.

-Toi non plus tu n'auras pas le droit de lire tu le sais ? je le fixais tout en refermant mon cahier, remis les lanières et le rangeai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Raconte-moi tes soirées avec Paul ou toutes les crasses que vous me faites secrètement et tu sauras.

-Vous faites quoi ce week-end ? leur demanda-t-il, ma décision fut prise, j'enquêterai sur leur cas.

-Rien de particulier, dit Jasper, Bella tu ne vas rien répondre ?

-Non, souriais-je, souhaites-tu que je note que tu cherches à ce que je me fâche avec amour ? il secoua la tête négativement.

-Vous vouliez proposer quelque chose ? demanda Rose, je levais la main, elle est en forme ce soir, Bella...

-Allons au Canada, sur Victoria !

-Il y a quoi là-bas ? demanda Ali'.

-Une ville que je ne connais pas, voyageons.

-Il faut prendre le ferry ? demanda Jasper.

-Non on y va à la nage, raillai-je, une vengeance de moins, la suivante sera de te voir vivre la traversée en ferry, vomira ? Vomira pas ? Qui veut venir ? ils levèrent tous la main sauf Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée ?

-Nous sommes conviés ? demanda Esmée.

-Oui oui oui, c'est pas comme si nous ne pouvions pas faire n'importe quoi même en votre présence, je vais appeler mon papa ! je pris mon téléphone, ça sonnait, oh et nous partons sur Port Angeles en bus encore plus amusant, mon petit papa !

-Ma petite fille... je pouffai.

-Ce week-end tu travailles ?

-Je peux m'arranger au besoin, pourquoi ?

-Nous allons sur Victoria, prends femme et petit chien et nous partons ça te va ? Prends Seth aussi s'il peut et euh en fait, Quil, Embry... tu as qui près de toi ? Tu es à La Push

-Hum... non, je suis... le reste fut chuchoté trop bas mais je captais un Sue.

-Invite-la ! J'ai rien compris au reste mais dis-lui de venir ! Je vous laisse bisous, et départ demain 8h pétante, on se rejoint à l'arrêt du bus direction Port Angeles, bisous, bisous ! je raccrochai, mon papa vient ! Esmée, Carlisle ?

-Partons vers l'inconnu, sourit Carlisle, tu nous fais dormir là-bas aussi ?

-Nous pouvons revenir en fin de journée, le soir même, évitons la problématique de qui dort avec qui, grimaçai-je, Ali' ne prévoit rien, jouons au touristes, personne n'a jamais été sur Victoria ? personne n'avaient visité à leur réponses.

-Si ça se trouve c'est nase, rit Rose, j'espère que ça l'est en fait, ça serait encore mieux, tomber dans une ville aux magasins étranges.

-J'aurai le droit de me munir d'une carte de la ville ? demanda Ali'.

-Dès demain matin, souriais-je, prenons, nous filles, femmes, nos sacs à mains, appareils photos et partons, Alex et Ben voudront peut-être se joindre à nous.

-Je les appelle, dit Edward en se levant, il sortit devant la maison.

-J'ai le droit de regarder les horaires du bus et du ferry ? demanda Ali'.

-Non, répondit Emmett, fais de ta journée de demain un gros point d'interrogation, allez petite sœur tu peux le faire, une journée « je m'en fous de là où je suis », nous l'encourageâmes tous.

-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle, je ne prends que mon portefeuille avec moi, m'habiller chaudement et mes bottes chaussons pour vagabonder où bon me semble, nous l'applaudîmes, Paul ?

-Envoyons des invitations, dit Emmett, nous verrons qui peut venir, pourquoi Victoria ?

-Cours d'histoire mon prof en a parlé, je me suis dit pourquoi pas y aller, ça fait un peu lèche-bottes de son prof non ? à leurs rires je pris ça pour un oui, une prochaine fois visons une ville au pif, le premier qui touche terre demain au Canada décidera de notre prochaine expédition.

-Ce qui est sûr, railla Rose, c'est que ça ne sera pas Jasper, nous nous moquâmes tous, Edward revint, alors mon cher Eddy...

-Ben, Alex et Paul sont de la partie, je tapais dans mes mains remplie de joie, il partit en riant dans la cuisine, il en revint avec une tisane rien que pour moi, je le remerciais en riant, faut que je me calme.

Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher, je tardais à monter reprenant mon journal dans mon sac pour lire le mot de Ben, « Eddy, referme ça tout de suite ! » écrit en grand, je pouffai regardant plus bas, en plus petit, un mot « écris », je souriais bêtement, Ben et sa simplicité...

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions en chemin pour rejoindre notre bus, les voitures furent laissées sur le parking de la supérette, Bella ne s'était pas calmée pour ceux qui se poseraient la question. Ali' était nerveuse et stressée du retard éventuel que certains pourraient avoir, pour notre part 7h30 et nous étions à l'arrêt du bus, couverts chaudement, boissons en main. Rose avait fait une pancarte qu'elle tendit en l'air à chaque voiture qui passait avec indiqué « Soyez prêts, idée de Bella », son père arriva, conduit par Spencer, nous étions à regarder qui était dans la voiture, Charlie, Sue, les bébés et Claire, entassés à l'arrière, oui le fait que nous puissions enfin voir Claire nous fit à tous plaisir, Charlie ouvrit le coffre en sortit Paul sous nos rires.

-Ça c'est avoir l'esprit pratique ! pépia Bella, bravo mon petit papa ! il l'embrassa en souriant, elle alla calmement vers Claire, je suis Bella ! elle la salua timidement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Emmett, une fois que tu te seras dit « ils sont complètement flippant » tout ira bien, ça glissera tout seul.

-Elle se le dit peut-être déjà, dit Jasper, elle eut un petit sourire, voilà maintenant que tu le penses tout ira bien.

Ils se présentèrent tous, je le fis également, je fus admiratif de voir mes sœurs se tenir à distance et de ne pas l'assommer de questions. Ben, Alex, Jared et Kim arrivèrent, pour les autres ils travaillaient mais tenteraient de nous rejoindre, nous entendîmes un coup de sifflet, bien sûr que c'est Ali' qui d'autre.

-OK, nous sommes tous au complet, certains applaudirent, notre bus va arriver, tout le monde à penser à son passeport ? nous approuvâmes tous, vous pouvez vous applaudir à nouveau si vous voulez, ça serait mérité, nous le fîmes, bien, pensons à ce cher monsieur conducteur de bus qui se dira en nous voyant qu'il ne s'est pas levé pour rien, pour éviter une trop forte affluence et pour ne pas prendre de retard, je prendrai nos billets, maintenant soyons de parfaites personnes civilisées, notre bus est là et on dira bien bonjour au monsieur c'est compris ? nous acquiesçâmes.

-Alors tu vois, dit Quil dans mon dos à Claire, c'est Ali', il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, elle aime tout organiser, c'est son état normal, je riais en me tournant.

-Si elle te fait peur, dis-je à Claire, reste loin d'elle, elle pouffa, si tu veux enclencher une discussion avec elle ou Rose, par dans les vêtements.

-D'accord je retiens, ils m'ont bien briefé, ça ira.

-Et Edward ils en ont dit quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi Edward ?

-Et oui elle a de la mémoire, railla Quil.

-Toi ils m'ont dit que tu étais calme et gentil, pas curieux.

-Edward Cullen ! cria Ali', ça serait bien de monter !

-Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, dis-je à Claire.

Nous étions tous montés, autant dire que le bus était bien rempli, je retrouvais Bella et Paul, ce dernier avait déjà prévu de s'en prendre au sifflet d'Ali', Jared était en compétition également, les paris furent lancés pour Jasper et le ferry, mes sœurs s'étaient rapprochées de Claire mais lui parlant normalement, ce qui mérite d'être dit. Claire avait même lancé une discussion sur la mode sous le regard désabusé de Quil bien que rassuré que le courant passe, il surveille tout de même, ça me fit me souvenir de Bella au départ. Arrivés au ferry, je passais ma carte à Ali' discrètement pour les billets, les adultes l'auraient mauvaise mais peu importe, nous montâmes, Jasper fit la gueule, nous partîmes devant, Emmett et Jared forcèrent Jasper à avancer, nous en avions pour une heure de traversée, le blond serait notre occupation N°1.

-Il commence à bien blanchir, railla Paul, il fit le geste d'avoir envie de vomir à plusieurs reprises, Jasper se pencha sur la rambarde sous nos moqueries, Paul, Jared, Emmett et les bébés le copièrent faisant tous mine de vomir, oui ce sont des enfoirés.

-Il vomit ? me demanda Bella discrètement.

-Je ne pense pas, papa tu lui as donné quelque chose contre le mal des transport ?

-À Ali oui, Jasper s'est dit assez fort pour le laisser de côté, Bella pouffa, moi aussi chérie j'ai trouvé qu'il en demandait trop.

-Il aurait dû se douter qu'avec les garçons il ne pourrait pas voyager tranquillement, dit Esmée, nous l'applaudirons en arrivant, les garçons les appela-t-elle, laissez-le respirer un peu, ils la regardèrent déçus, elle leur fit signe d'attendre 5 minutes, ce fut inquiétant de les voir tous sourire sadiquement.

-Eddy à la prochaine, me souffla Paul, viens jouer avec nous à moins que toi aussi tu es du mal.

-Non je vais bien, je n'ai pas ce genre de problèmes.

-Tu fais le garçon gentil comme l'a dit Claire.

-Tu l'as entendu...

-Truc d'indien, tu oublies trop souvent mon don.

-T'es une commère que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es juste une commère.

-Tu n'as pas entendu quand nous sommes montés ?

-Quoi ? riais-je.

-Ils disaient que pour l'équilibrage du ferry il faudrait un passager en moins.

-Menace à peine voilée.

-Menace à prendre au sérieux.

-Menace que tu vas te garder et vite remballer, lui dit Bella, il éclata de rire pas du tout impressionné, quelqu'un serait intéressé de connaître la première cuite de Paul ? il ne rit plus, c'est fou ce que ton papa peut être bavard...

-Balance et je balance des dossiers sur Eddy.

-Mais je veux les connaître ses dossiers !

-Je ne veux pas que tu les connaisses, râlai-je, Paul tu vois quand je dis que tu es une commère.

-Continue à m'appeler « commère » et je vais être pénible.

-Tu l'es tous les jours.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, dit Bella.

-Tu es de quel côté ? lui demanda Paul.

-Du côté d'Edward quand c'est contre toi, du tien quand ça concerne la révélation de dossiers, moi je trouve que ma réponse est parfaitement claire ! dit-elle tout sourire.

-Donc tu n'es jamais complètement de mon côté, dis-je.

-Et dire qu'il lui aura fallu pratiquement 7 mois pour le comprendre, soupira Paul.

-Oh tu connais depuis quand nous sommes en couple, pépia Bella, c'est trop mignon, hein amour ? Tu savais toi qu'il savait ? je refrénai mon petit sourire je suis censé faire la gueule.

-On va pas non plus le féliciter, dis-je, il vit avec nous, heureusement qu'il le sait.

-Ma grande, ma grande, ma grande, j'aurai tant de choses à dire...

-Garde les toi, répondit Bella pensive, presque 7 mois... waw, toi aussi amour tu waw dans ta tête ? je riais connement.

-D'ailleurs, rit Paul, que vas-tu faire pour le 7éme mois Eddy ? On sait qu'on va encore avoir le truc du bouquet de fleur super cul-cul, Bella le frappa, du moins elle voulut mais il esquiva, va falloir te remettre à jour niveau rendez-vous.

-Moi aussi j'organise des choses pour nos moisniversaires et puis pourquoi tu cherches à nous stresser !

-Parce que depuis que je vis avec vous, environ une semaine avant la date, j'ai deux grands angoissés et là je dis il faut que ça change, vous pouvez vous la jouer zen sinon à vos 1 an, vous ferez comment ? nous nous regardâmes avec Bella, nous avions des sourires de nigauds tout en stressant un peu, voilà maintenant que j'ai lancé une nouveau sujet merdique je...

-Tiens les 5 minutes sont passées, dit ma mère, Paul va embêter notre blondinet préféré.

-Dame Esmée tu lis dans mes pensées, il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur auquel je me sentis obliger de réagir en lui tapant dans la cuisse, ça y est il extériorise son stress, il se tourna vers Jasper qui n'allait pas mieux, personne n'a un sac plastique ? demanda-t-il, vous savez le truc dont la seule vision vous aide à vomir, nous rîmes tous, Jasper, il lui tapota l'épaule, je vais aller te chercher ça ! J'invente une mission, le premier qui fait vomir le blond choisira notre prochaine expédition. Ils partirent tous rapidement.

-La prochaine fois, dit Charlie, on devrait laisser le chaton à la maison et prendre Hikuma, ça serait plus gérable, nous ne pûmes qu'approuver tout en riant, Jasper vient t'asseoir un peu avec nous.

-Non, souffla Bella, imagine il vomit sur nous, une grande gerbe de vomit...

-Jasper, reste penché, assis ça sera pire, reprit Charlie, il est devenu aphone ?

-Il se concentre, dit Carlisle.

-Il devrait se laisser aller, dit Sue, une fois sorti il ira mieux et les autres le laisseront tranquille.

-J'aimerai tout autant qu'il continue à subir, dis-je, c'est le genre de moment qui peut être communicatif, un vomit, l'autre vomit et ainsi de suite.

-Ce qui pourrait faire désordre lors du débarquement, dit ma mère.

-Ce qui est bien, dit Carlisle, c'est que plus le temps passe, plus nous sommes de mauvais parents, regardez nous en venons à penser comme nos enfants.

-Nous régressons parfaitement, dit ma mère.

-Tu waw toujours ? chuchotai-je à Bella pendant que les parents s'auto-congratulaient, elle pouffa et rougit serrant mon bras contre elle, tu waw toujours.

-Pas toi ? Ah oui c'est vrai, tu le fais intérieurement, allons nous promener ! je pris sa main et nous levâmes, elle nous mena vers Jasper, toujours mal, toujours penché, nous gardâmes une distance de sécurité tout de même, je me mis dans le dos de Bella, Jasper tu devrais aller te réfugier dans les toilettes le temps de la traversée.

-Peux pas bouger...

-Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir et tu le sais qu'ils vont être pénible.

-Peux pas bouger, il eut un petit renvoi.

-Et visiblement tu ne peux pas parler non plus, j'étouffai mon rire contre l'épaule de Bella, heureusement que tu n'es pas un pirate, le drame, ou imagine que tu doives tous les jours prendre le ferry, pourtant dans les barques tu n'étais pas malade, tu allais bien, nous n'avons jamais pris le ferry tous ensemble ?

-Eddy, dit l'homme passé de plus que pâle à un peu vert, emmène-la loin de moi...

-Pourquoi ? Écouter te rend encore plus malade ? demanda Bella, il y eut plus de houle faisant bouger le ferry un peu plus, le renvoi fut plus long mais rien ne sortit, j'éloignais Bella, psst Jasper, dis-toi que tu es un capitaine et que tu aimes naviguer, il me regarda suppliant, je restais dans son dos nous faisant aller à l'avant du ferry, je pouvais rire moins discrètement, je ne me moquais pas, je voulais l'aider.

-Je ne pense pas que de lui parler de bateau, ferry, pirate et autres ont dû l'aider, tu lui as rappelé où il était, tu aurais dû lui parler de voitures, terre ferme, elle se retourna en entendant des rires, voulant la garder contre moi, je tournais juste ma tête.

-Amour, si tu vois avant moi qu'il va vomir...

-Je te cacherai cette vision, je proposerai bien de t'occuper mais en te connaissant...

-N'en dis pas plus, je riais contre sa tête.

-Regarde devant tu verras peut-être des baleines.

Ça l'occupa mais nous ne n'en vîmes pas, nous avions embarqué Claire dans nos recherches pendant que Quil était occupé à faire le con, bien sûr qu'ils sont parvenus à le faire vomir, j'avais encore plus détourné l'attention de Bella. Arrivés sur la terre ferme, les adultes redevinrent de vrais parents, s'occupant d'aider Jasper à se reprendre sous les ricanements, ricanements loin, très loin d'eux.

-Au retour nous le laissons tranquille ? demanda Jared.

-Ça serait bien, dit Rose, trouvons-nous un nouveau jeu pour le retour nous avons la journée pour y réfléchir, nous approuvâmes, Ali'... elle releva sa tête de sa carte, tu ne vas pas voir Jasper ?

-Tu sais bien que dans ces moments là il refuse de me voir, y a un château qui veut le visiter ? Nous devons prendre un bus pour rejoindre la ville ou marcher.

-Il est où ton sifflet ? demanda Bella.

-Un connard me l'a pris, nous regardâmes Paul qui souriait fièrement, alors transport ou marche ? elle va être chiante oui.

Une fois Jasper remit, il voulut marcher, comme nous sommes une grande famille aimante nous fîmes ce qu'il souhaitait écoutant Ali' faire sa guide touristique régulièrement coupée par les ados que nous étions, elle est d'une grande patience, ça en est impressionnant. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un café, ils firent facilement le plein avec nous en terrasse, j'étais prêt de Jasper, au retour il prendra un cachet, il se vengera plus tard, le blond il est pas terrible quand il s'agit de vengeance, Bella, Claire et moi ne serons pas concernés, c'est déjà bien.

Ceux qui manquaient finir par nous rejoindre en début d'après-midi, visitant autant que possible, nous avions même fait une espèce de quartier libre de deux heures mais au final nous étions restés groupés. Au retour sur Port Angeles nous n'avions plus de jambes et Jasper n'avait rien rendus, ceux qui avaient été mesquins avec lui, l'aidèrent à respirer ou penser à autre chose, nous finîmes notre journée à la brasserie de Leah, mangeant tous ensemble. Ceux qui étaient restés avaient ramenés la voiture de mes parents, celle de Rose et de Sue, nous pûmes rentrer tranquillement, restant chez Charlie, nous fûmes 4 personnes à s'avachir sur le canapé complètement épuisés.

-C'était chouette, dit Bella endormie, la prochaine sortie c'est Carlisle qui décide, je ne pensais pas qu'il jouait.

-Il se préparait depuis que tu en avais parlé, dit Charlie, par contre comme il l'a précisé il faut tout un week-end.

-Normalement il faut faire au hasard, dit Bella, c'est de la triche ?

-Pas pour les parents, dit Charlie, je compte bien gagner la prochaine fois.

-Ce qui vaut à courir, railla Paul, il le regarda de travers, le teaser n'a pas le droit de venir.

-Je gagnerai quand même rien que pour que tu perdes, fiston N°1 ?

-Fiston a trop parlé et marché aujourd'hui, je vous laisse vous chamailler, ils regardèrent Bella.

-Je vais me laver, dit-elle se levant, on peut dormir dans le canapé ? Ça fait longtemps.

-Nous pouvons le faire, sourit Charlie.

-Puis nous sommes tellement épuisés, dit Paul, que tes ronflements ne nous dérangeront pas, Bella partit à l'étage en soupirant, dis-le si tu me trouves chiant, cria-t-il.

-Tu es extrêmement chiant, cria-t-elle de l'étage en riant. Je l'entendis refermer la porte de la salle de bains.

-Elle dit vrai, dit Charlie.

-Comme si tu allais contredire ta fille, il se leva à son tour, café ? nous approuvâmes. Charlie osa quitter son fauteuil venant près de moi.

-Fiston, ma fille elle va bien non ?

-Pour autant que je le vois oui, toujours inquiet ?

-Un peu, je trouve bien qu'elle nous réunisse tous, pratiquement tous, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas lié au fait qu'Angela ait dit qu'elle n'était là pour personne.

-Je pense que ça joue mais rien n'est forcé, ça lui fait même du bien, il acquiesça.

-Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure être contente de notre journée.

-Elle ne t'a pas menti, souriais-je.

-Vous sortez demain dans la journée ?

-Tu as besoin d'avoir une discussion père-fille ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, Paul revint, posant nos tasses.

-Le mieux ça serait le matin ? L'après-midi ?

-Le matin si possible.

-Paul, footing demain matin? lui demandai-je.

-Bien sûr que oui, sourit-il, je te paye le petit déjeuner sur La Push même.

-Ça nous fait revenir pour le déjeuner vu qu'on va traîner, ça te sera suffisant ? demandai-je à Charlie.

-Nous pourrions même manger sur La Push, on vous rejoint, nous fixâmes Charlie qui était de plus en plus nerveux.

-Faisons comme ça, dit Paul, petite chose, cria-t-il en bas des escaliers, t'endors pas sous ta douche !

-Waw, je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, la première faille de ton truc d'indien, railla-t-elle, tu n'as pas su me détecter, elle toucha son front, ah bah non t'es pas malade pourtant, elle nous rejoignit, chouette un café !

-C'est le m...

-Bonne douche chaton, alors on se met quel film ce soir ? nous demanda-t-elle tout en ignorant Paul.

**Pov Bella**

Je m'éveillais perdue, le temps de comprendre que j'étais dans le canapé et seule, je pus m'étaler à ma guise, trouvant le petit mot de mon papa qui était parti chercher le petit déjeuner, il était 10 heures, je sursautais en voyant Hikuma débarquer.

-Tes là toi ? Tu n'étais pas à La Push ? elle me regarda, papa a été te chercher alors, ils ne se reposent jamais ? elle est imperturbable, tu ne parles pas parce que je pus de la gueule ? elle pencha sa tête sur le côté me faisant rire bêtement, maman va se laver les dents et après câlin ! Je me levais rapidement partant à l'étage, j'étais contente elle me suivait.

Je me sentis obligée de lui décrire tout ce que je faisais et pourquoi, j'aime bien, Hikuma aussi, sinon elle partirait, nous repartîmes dans le canapé, somnolant jusqu'à ce que mon papa revienne, chargé, plus que chargé.

-J'en ai profité pour refaire des courses, je lui fis un bisou l'aidant avec les sacs, tu veux petit-déjeuner dans le salon ou ici ?

-Allons dans le salon sur la table basse, je range le canapé.

Nous nous fîmes un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, j'avais même des dessins animés. Il s'était réveillé à 8h30 comme les garçons, partis courir comme prévu, j'aurai dû aller galoper avec Helyos mais je l'avais remis à demain, là mes jambes ne pouvaient plus rien faire, mon papa ne mangeait pas beaucoup par contre.

-Papa je ne pourrai pas tout manger ! il me fit un petit sourire, je te fais une tartine si tu veux.

-Non merci, il se fit hésitant, poupée... je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Angela ?

-Non nous en avons déjà parlé, sauf si tu as quelque chose à rajouter, je secouais la tête négativement, je ne sais pas comment en parler.

-Il y a un problème ? demandai-je nerveuse à mon tour, ça concerne qui ? Toi ?

-Oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste que nous parlions, je... ça concerne Sue, murmura-t-il tout rouge, je pinçais mes lèvres pour éviter que mon sourire de débile soit un peu trop voyant, je me contentais d'attendre la suite, je... nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Oh mais non, râlai-je en tapant sur la table, il sursauta, je pestais, je m'étais fait mal aussi.

-Parce que, reprit-il encore plus timidement, je veux être sûr que ça te conviendrait mais à ta réaction je me dis que...

-Que si tu ne fais rien je continuerai à taper sur des tables, est-ce que ça veut dire que il est envisageable que dans la journée, l'heure qui suit vous soyez officiellement ensemble ? je laissais mon sourire débile s'exprimer librement.

-Euh oui c'est possible, je cessais de sourire, c'est certain, dit-il rapidement, je me remis à sourire de toutes mes dents, je réprimais mon sourire à nouveau, je ne mens pas poupée.

-Si là tu n'es pas avec c'est parce que tu attends mon aval ? Pitié dis-moi non.

-Je te mentirai.

-Sue attend l'aval de Leah et Seth ?

-Elle devait leur parler aussi ce matin, je pouffais souriant niaisement.

-Mais vous savez déjà que c'est oui pour nous trois !

-Nous voulions vous redemander, je ne pus m'empêcher de taper dans mes mains le serrant contre moi.

-Charlie et Sue, Sue et Charlie, chantonnai-je en me reculant, Sue, Charlie et leurs enfants ! je poussai un petit cri, Seth et Leah deviennent mon frère et ma sœur ! je retapai dans mes mains, faut qu'on aille à La Push tout de suite papa ! je me levais, han ! criai-je, tu deviens le beau-papa de Jake, vite papa, debout, debout, il balbutia, ah non papa, on ne recule pas sinon c'est mon pied qui tape sur la table, je l'aidais à se lever, ta tenue est parfaite, va faire un petit brin de toilette pendant que je range, nous partons dans 15 minutes.

J'eus le temps de débarrasser la table basse qu'il était toujours là, je nettoyais la table, rangeais, partis faire la vaisselle, en sortant de la cuisine il en était à monter dans les escaliers.

-Mon petit papa, il se retourna, ça va être une belle journée, ne stresse pas, je le redis mais quoi que tu feras avec ça, mariage, bébé, maison à tous les deux, moi je serai toujours pour, il me fit un sourire, je montais les marches le reprenant contre moi.

-Tu restes ma petite fille.

-Et tu restes mon papa, tu as juste deux enfants en plus officiellement, je me reculais, j'ai le droit d'appeler Seth et Leah ?

-Je ne sais pas si Sue lui a parlé, je lui tendis mon portable, il panique, il composa son numéro et s'éclaircit la voix, je me dandinais sur ma marche, Sue bonjour... je... je voulais savoir si nous pouvions venir maintenant avec Bella ?

-Bonjour Sue, criai-je, dans le regard de mon père j'y lus de la panique, je lui fis mon sourire le plus mignon pendant que Sue lui parlait, mon papa souriait en tout cas, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendit compte.

-Nous arrivons alors, je fis un foo silencieux partant dans ma chambre m'habiller.

Je fis au plus vite me mettant à paniquer et trembler, j'avais une belle-maman, une belle-maman que j'adore, fallait que je sois jolie, je mis une jupe, comme si une jupe rendait forcément jolie, mais celle-ci je l'avais achetée avec Sue, je mis même le haut qu'elle m'avait offert, je me maquillais légèrement, arrangeant mes cheveux, mon papa tapa à la porte de ma chambre, je le fis entrer, il me regarda prêt à partir.

-Poupée tu es prête ?

-C'est bien comme ça ? je lui montrais ma tenue, je dois plaire à ma belle-maman ! il me scruta un instant.

-Elle t'aime comme tu es Bella, dit-il perplexe, pourquoi tu... tu es très jolie habillée comme ça, je lui fis un bisou, pris ma veste et mon sac, je me relavais les dents, partant ensuite tous les deux à la voiture, j'en avais une boule au ventre, poupée, dit-il en mettant le contact, Sue n'a pas besoin que tu changes, au contraire et papa non plus, d'accord ?

-D'accord, souriais-je, mais aujourd'hui c'est particulier, ça mérite un effort, ne faisons pas attendre Sue.

Au fur et à mesure que nous arrivâmes sur La Push je n'aurai pas su dire lequel d'entre nous était des plus nerveux, j'avais envie de rire, pleurer, crier de joie, me faire toute petite pour ne pas les embarrasser, si mon papa et sa timidité sont des plus connus, Sue n'est pas non plus... non en fait je ne sais pas, je ne connais ni mon père, ni Sue en tant que couple et c'est peut-être ça qui m'inquiétait, ne pas savoir comment je pouvais me comporter, j'avais juste à attendre pour le moment. Nous étions sur le chemin de la maison de Sue.

-Papa, arrête-toi ici, il stoppa la voiture, tu... tu devrais voir Sue seul, enfin tu sais, ça vous concerne tous les deux, je serai chez Jake ou chez Sam, enfin je me dis que d'arriver avec moi, comme ça, ce n'est pas... romantique ? je pense que je traumatise mon papa, on va faire comme ça, je lui fis un bisou et descendis, et papa, dis-je en tenant la portière, tout va bien, respire, il approuva quelque peu perdu, je refermais la portière attendant qu'il parte, je tapais à sa vitre, il la baissa, tu devrais peut-être y aller à pied, je prends la voiture.

-Oui je vais marcher.

-Il faudrait que tu descendes de la voiture, il y parvint, il me fait stresser encore plus, je lui fis un câlin d'encouragement prenant sa place, il avait fait quelques pas en avant puis s'immobilisa, aux grand maux, les grands remèdes, je mis la sirène le faisant sursauter, je me penchais sur la portière, maintenant elle sait que tu es là, je coupais la sirène, on ne fait pas attendre les dames, il m'en voulut ça se sentit facilement, pas grave en voyant Sue apparaître, je fis ce que mon père ne put faire, fuir au plus vite.

Je m'empêchais de regarder dans le rétro, ma petite tête imaginait parfaitement une scène romantique mais qui s'arrêta rapidement, c'est mon papa tout de même, tiens je commence à le comprendre quand ça concerne Edward et moi, Dieu merci il n'est pas au courant du quart de mon comportement. Mon Dieu est-ce que c'est héréditaire ce genre de choses ? Pitié faites que ce ne le soit pas, bon après papa n'a jamais rien su, pas vraiment, je ne saurai rien non plus alors ? je soufflai il faut que je reste dans le romantique, revenons à mon papa et Sue qui se retrouvent et ne partons pas plus loin. Vous voyez je ne fais pas que de mettre des images traumatisantes dans la tête des gens, pas toujours, mais ça personne ne le voit. Je partis devant chez Jake, je m'évitais une migraine en voyant Leah et Seth devant, je sortis rapidement en souriant.

-Voilà notre sœur Seth ! je pouffai, pouffement moche il faut bien le reconnaître, nous nous prîmes tous les trois dans les bras en riant nerveusement, nous nous écartâmes en nous tenant les mains comme trois enfants.

-Je pensais que vous seriez là-bas, dis-je.

-Surtout pas, rit Seth, quand maman nous a dit que vous étiez en route nous sommes vite partis, ton papa était aussi en panique que notre maman ?

-J'ai dû dénoncer sa présence avec la sirène.

-Nous avons entendu, rit Leah, tu vois Seth, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas Charlie qui avait gaffé.

-J'ai perdu, sourit-il, Embry va avoir la haine, je passe de bébé à petit frère, nous nous regardâmes tous les trois les larmes aux yeux.

-Leah, tu ne peux plus refuser l'aide de ta sœur à la brasserie maintenant, reniflai-je.

-Non, je ne peux plus, souffla-t-elle, on va pleurer c'est ça ? nous reniflâmes en chœur, riant ensuite, j'ai les mains moites, râla-t-elle.

-Partageons nos moiteurs, entre frères et sœurs c'est normal ? demanda Seth, nous pouffâmes, il se fit pensif quelques secondes, je suis content, dit-il en regardant le sol, il nous regarda, je suis content que ce soit Charlie.

-Je suis heureuse que ce soit Sue, sanglotai-je, que ce soit vous aussi.

-On peut pleurer maintenant ? demanda Leah, j'ai besoin de pleurer. **(N/R : relectrice avec les larmes aux yeux aussi ^^)**

Nous nous refîmes un câlin sanglotant et pleurant tous les trois, soufflant à plusieurs reprises, nous évacuions, je crois que tous les trois nous avions l'angoisse que nos parents respectifs ne parviennent pas à s'engager de nouveau, nous dûmes nous séparer en entendant une voiture arriver, qui que ce fut nous ne montrâmes que nos dos essuyant nos visages tout en ricanant, la voiture dut s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de nous, une portière claqua puis plus un bruit, une odeur de cigarette par contre.

-C'est qui ? demanda Leah, Jake ?

-Possible, dit-il las, nous ne pûmes qu'en rire, vous pouvez vous tourner ? nous nous jetâmes un petit regard et le fîmes, il nous scruta, fuma, passant d'un visage à un autre.

-Jake ? demanda Leah.

-Deux minutes encore, je viens de trouver ma femme, mon frère et ma sœur en train de chialer, il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation, on peut rentrer à la maison, ça vous ferait peut-être du bien non ? Ça va vous faire du bien, affirma-t-il.

Il nous fit asseoir, tous les trois en face de lui, il nous servit à chacun un grand verre d'eau et recommença comme dehors à nous regarder et à fumer, ce qui était bien, ça nous permettait de remettre nos idées en place, nous avions terminés nos verres quand il reprit la parole.

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes repris je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bein en fait, commença Leah, pas pour le moment, il faut que tu patientes un peu, dis-toi juste que nous allons bien.

-Je te répondrai « laisse-moi en douter », nous rîmes le plus bas possible, pas Jake, où est Charlie, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de son aide.

-Il est avec Paul et Edward, mentis-je.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, m'aida Seth.

-Trucs de garçons, dit Leah, tu dois mieux comprendre que Bella et moi.

-Je suis trop jeune pour ma part, dit Seth, ça me fait penser, Embry a eu droit à son tatouage il y a quelques mois, c'est quand mon tour ?

Intérieurement Leah et moi nous remerciâmes Seth pour cette jolie diversion, nous étions partis devant la maison, assises avec Leah sur les marches bras dessus, dessous, attendant de les voir arriver, chuchotant pour ne pas que Jake entende quoi que ce soit, le silence étant notre meilleure allié nous le gardâmes. Notre attente finit par prendre fin, nous resserrâmes nos bras avec Leah, Seth se mit près de nous restant debout, Jake avait arrêté de papoter. Ils marchaient l'un près de l'autre arrivant vers nous, ils firent la navette entre eux et nous, mon papa finit par prendre la main de Leah, je souriais complètement crispée, l'envie de pleurer pas très loin.

-Je vais peut-être aller me coucher, dit Jake, psychologiquement j'ai un peur de péter un plomb, on est censé faire quoi là tout de suite ? En dehors de chialer s'entend, putain impact dans 20 secondes, souffla-t-il, Esmée dirait qu'il faut rebondir.

-Ils sont trop mignon, soufflai-je.

-Non ça Bella ça ne va pas nous aider, me dit Jake, bon OK c'est vrai, plus que vrai, merde je n'aime pas bloquer comme ça.

-Trouve quelque chose, le supplia Leah, il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous avez vu ce temps ? nous demanda Jake, il fait bon, Sue, Charlie, bien le bonjour, j'étais en train de me dire que le temps était propice à nous faire un barbecue à midi, qui serait tenté ? Joli couple, plaça-t-il, nous avons de quoi faire, pas besoin de faire des courses, vous allez me faire chialer, avec une bonne salade et de bonnes frites ça serait bien non ? Vous en dites quoi les enfants ? Pas toi Leah, toi tu es ma femme, je peux aller me coucher ? nous rîmes tous nerveusement, OK je vais dans la maison, je me reprends et je reviens, il nous planta comme ça, lâchement, nous nous levâmes avec Leah. Dites, Jake refit apparition, quand ça sera l'heure de manger, on pourra faire les beauf bien lourds et taper des poings sur la table en demandant « le bisou, le bisou » ? nous le regardâmes tous, c'est non, déduit-il, il regarda ailleurs, non c'est bien comme réponse je trouve, j'aimerai ne pas parler tout seul.

J'écoutais Seth se mettre à parler, je fixais leur mains, j'étais toujours agrippée à Leah ce qui me rassurait c'est qu'elle se cramponnait autant que moi, j'osais relever la tête pour les regarder, mon petit papa me fixait, je lui fis un sourire ainsi qu'à Sue, je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire, qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces moments là ?

-Félicitations, dis-je, maintenant ils étaient tous à me fixer et je trouvais ça trop banal.

-Merci, me répondit Sue, est-ce que je peux embrasser ma belle-fille, j'eus un petit temps d'arrêt.

-Je ne... je ne voudrais pas que vous vous lâchiez la main, soufflai-je pivoine, rouge qui se propagea sur eux, on peut faire un câlin collectif.

-Et après on vous laisse aller vous promener, dit Leah, mais revenez pour manger, des rires s'échappèrent.

Nous nous fîmes notre câlin, les félicitant à nouveau plus chaleureusement, plus traumatisant, ça dépendait, mon papa me murmura qu'il m'aimait, je fus incapable de lui retourner, Jake nous aida en les envoyant loin de nous, faudrait peut-être parvenir à se remettre au bout d'un moment, il nous mit la pression en nous parlant du repas que nous avions à préparer. Tout en préparant nous étions à nous demander quelles seraient les réactions des autres, Edward, Paul, Esmée, Carlisle, tous, Ben et Alex mangeant avec leurs parents.

**Pov Edward**

Nous en étions à la fin du repas, le temps le permettant nous avions mis des tables dehors, la plupart rond comme des pelles à rire plus ou moins connement, je crois que nous n'avions jamais autant ri pendant l'un de nos repas tous ensemble. Charlie était aussi heureux que tendu craignant une remarque de l'un de nous, pourtant personne ne se permit de se moquer de quoi que ce soit, Bella près de moi était une des plus silencieuse, nous avions mangé avec une main, elle gardait la mienne s'y agrippant.

-Jake, il était face à nous, ça fait de toi mon beau-frère c'est ça ?

-Ouais, sourit-il.

-Mais tu es mon frère aussi.

-Toujours ouais, Jake était de ceux qui avaient le plus bu.

-Alors ça fait de toi mon beau-frère frère.

-Et toi ma belle-sœur sœur, nous nous nommerons les beauf-beaufs si tu veux, rit-il, tout seul.

-Il avait dit qu'il devait aller dormir, me souffla Bella, je riais discrètement.

-Il aurait dû en effet.

-Moi, dit Embry, je reste le bébé N°1, nous nous moquâmes.

-Moi, dit Seth sur un ton dédaigneux, je suis son petit frère, je peux bien te laisser la place N°1.

-T'arrête pas de le rabâcher, râla Embry.

-Tout comme ta place de bébé.

-Je vous ressers du champagne les casses-burnes, dit Paul.

-Paul, doucement, lui dit Sue.

-Écoutes Sue, vous avez trois gosses tous les deux maintenant, ça veut dire trois verres, ils n'en sont qu'au deuxième puis regarde, Eddy et moi étant les fistons de papa Charlie, on peut augmenter le nombre de verres, encore plus vu qu'en fait, papa Charlie c'est le papa de tout le monde et toi la maman de tout le monde, comme Esmée et Carlisle, tu veux que je continue ou on peut faire boire les jeunes ?

-Tu en es au verre numéro combien toi ? lui demanda Sue.

-Oh tu devrais me demander le nombre de bouteilles plutôt, ce dont je n'ai aucune idée, Emmett s'est vraiment endormi sur la table ? nous rîmes tous regardant Emmett ronfler, c'est à lui que tu aurais dû demander combien de verres il s'est enfilé, qui m'aide à le transporter dans les bois ?

-Vérifions s'il est bel et bien endormi, rit Rose, elle tituba jusqu'à lui, chuchotant à son oreille.

-Tu sers à rien, lui dit Jake, pousse-toi, Emmett ! cria-t-il, nous sursautâmes tous riant bêtement, le seul sans aucune réaction fut Emmett, maintenant nous pouvons faire les cons tranquillement.

-Question importante, dit Sam, nous le regardions tous, je ne sais plus c'était quoi, il se leva s'approchant d'Emmett, Bella toi qui a toujours des idées, vient nous aider.

Nous avions laissé nos parents entre eux Sam, Jake, Jared et Paul le soulevèrent par les bras et les jambes, suivis de nous autres en pleine réflexion sur ce que nous pourrions faire à ce pauvre Emmett. Ils le posèrent au plus loin des maisons au pied d'un arbre, Kim nous rejoignit avec Embry et un sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jared.

-Vous l'avez fait tomber ? demanda-t-elle, nous désignâmes Jared du doigt.

-La route n'est pas droite et ce n'était qu'une jambe, c'est fou ce qu'il dort bien, Kim sortit la perruque Emmy sous nos rires, c'est fou ce qu'il va nous haïr, honneur à toi Kim, elle s'accroupit près d'Emmett lui mettant la perruque Emmy.

-Je pensais qu'il les avait jetés, dis-je.

-Je les ai récupérés, sourit Rose occupée à lui remettre ses chaussures, Bella était à faire un bouquet de fleurs pendant que Claire assise faisait je ne sais quoi, j'allais vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une couronne, je tresse des brindilles, je m'assis près d'elle la regardant faire.

-Personne n'a du maquillage ? demanda Paul, Rose et Ali' partirent avec Leah, je l'aurai bien foutu à poil mais avec des dames présentes on va devoir s'en passer.

-Et nous t'en remercions, dit Emily, on pourra dire que nous aurons bien fêté la nouvelle.

-On peut continuer ce soir, dit Jake, on met Sue et Charlie à la porte pour qu'ils soient tranquille et on continue la petite fête, ça tente qui ? nous levâmes tous la main, Claire n'a plus peur de nous ça y est.

-Elle participe même, dis-je, elle sourit plaçant la couronne sur la perruque d'Emmett.

-Personne ne te dénoncera, dit Sam.

-Ça serait gentil.

-Bella ton bouquet tu t'en sors ? demanda Emily, elle lui montra avant de le mettre dans la main de Emmett.

Mes sœurs s'occupèrent de le maquiller et nous pûmes le laisser se reposer après une série de photo, il était bien, je vous rassure, il ronflait, trop manger, trop boire fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il finisse par dormir autant qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce que nous jouâmes avec lui. Je laissais les autres prendre de l'avance, nous restâmes en retrait avec Bella finissant par nous asseoir sur les marches de la maison de Sam, nous pouvions voir la table de loin.

-Bébé tu es aussi calme pour quelle raison ?

-Pour me contenir, parce que si je me laisse aller, je vais passer mon temps à rire, à pleurer, ça va être sans fin, je me canalise et je ne touche pas à l'alcool ça pourrait me déconcentrer, je suis plus que heureuse pour mon papa et Sue, je vais être moins inquiète pour lui, ainsi que pour notre départ à l'université, puis tu as une belle-mère maintenant, sourit-elle.

-Je lui ai dit, souriais-je, quand j'ai été la voir, je lui ai dit « bonjour, belle-maman », nous rîmes doucement, tu as désormais une famille bien à toi, une que tu auras créé, une réelle, avec frère et sœur compris.

-Ça non plus je ne le réalise pas vraiment, je me sens juste davantage responsable de Seth, comme c'est le dernier de la fratrie, papa a un petit garçon qu'il emmènera sûrement à la pêche ou faire d'autre choses.

-Seth en a besoin, elle approuva en regardant la table, elle croisa ses bras sur ses genoux posant son menton par dessus, je caressais ses cheveux.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard non plus.

-Je le reconnais, souriais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce n'est pas tant que ça ne va pas, je réfléchis, elle me scruta, à tout, ceux qui nous entoure vont bien, à une exception près, à nous, c'est con mais j'ai beau le savoir, quand Paul hier a dit que nous arrivions à nos sept mois, ça fait réfléchir, avec Claire ça m'a fait repenser à toi et moi au début, ça ramène à des mois en arrière et je me dis simplement qu'avec tout ce que nous avons eu à surmonter nous nous en sommes bien sortis, tous, pas uniquement toi et moi, nous tous, individuellement ou collectivement.

-Tu fais une sorte d'introspection ?

-Un peu, souriais-je.

-L'année scolaire n'est pas terminée, il peut encore arriver tout un tas de choses.

-Si tu veux aller voir Angie, vas-y.

-Je ne parlais pas uniquement d'Angie.

-Je sais mais je te connais assez pour savoir que ça ne te laisse pas indifférente.

-Elle vient de gagner un pari, je fronçai les sourcils, elle avait parié que mon papa et Sue se mettraient ensemble avant les examens, j'avais pensé pendant les vacances, je sais que tu t'en fous d'Angie.

-Je ne m'en fous pas, nous agissons juste différemment toi et moi, je sais que tu serais capable de tendre la joue encore une fois là où pour certaine choses je reste campé sur ma position, mais Bella dans notre couple tu es celle qui ne tourne le dos à personne, peu importe le mal qu'ils te font, même si tu sais qu'ils ne changeront pas, j'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu t'acharnes, elle regarda devant elle pendant quelques secondes puis remit son regard sur moi.

-Tu me parles de Frank et de Phil également ? j'acquiesçai, Renée ?

-Renée c'est à part.

-Pour les trois autres, ils ont été là, peut-être pas de la bonne manière mais je les ai aimés, peu importe la manière, je ne dis pas qu'il ne serait pas mieux que j'abandonne, je ne sais juste pas comment le faire, quand tu aimes une personne, comment tu peux la dés-aimer, la bannir de ta vie, j'ai déjà tellement de regret, je ne veux pas un jour me retourner et me dire que j'aurai dû essayer davantage de les comprendre, je ne cours pas après Frank, Phil ou Angie, j'attends que ce soit pour rien ou non.

-Et en attendant tu subis.

-Non pas vraiment. La vie n'est peut-être pas si mal faite finalement, peut-être que tout à un sens.

-De quoi tu parles mon ange ?

-J'en sais rien en réalité, sourit-elle, je trouverais peut-être une réponse un jour.


	44. Chapter 44 saison 2

**Galswinthe je te remercie grandement pour ta correction:p **

**FMH toujours merci ^^**

**Mes petites anonymes **

**Uukate; ** Mdrrrr et tu vois on reprend le même sujet et on recommence avec la même parfaite image, Paul sous une douche, ça laisse toujours rêveuse n'empêche, nous venons de rentrer dans un vilain cercle vicieux mais qui nous waw, alors wawons sans honte...Je ne suis pas encore à me dire en postant « bien sur qu'elles vont kiffer mon chapitre » je suis toujours en mode traumatisée, boule au ventre et angoisse à + 1000, et là on se dit la nana elle est un peu sadique à continuer à se coller des ulcères. Pour le Québec je laisse la vie faire, si je dois m'y trouver, alors j'y serai, sinon dans une autre vie;) les regrets ne servant à pas grand chose sinon de ne pas refaire ses erreurs, je suis heureuse que tu n'en est pas:p tu auras tenté et réussit. Merci pour mon chapitre, les faire partir à l'aventure je trouvais ça sympa, les avoir plus ou moins tous réunit ça fait du bien. Le prochain esr en cours, une nouvelle avec Angie ? Hummm ça reste à voir, le « hummm » n'est pas à interpréter de manière perverse mais de façon pensive. Bisous ! **Aussidagility ; ** Bonne méthode ^^ merci et à bientôt **May.B ; ** te revoilà alors ton pêché n'existe plus lol l'alternance des POV je vous fait vous paumez la plupart du temps ^^ mais tout comme toi j'aime mélanger leurs pensées, celui de Angie, je ne l'ai pas voulut long, ça expliquait seulement son état d'esprit, pour « chaton-connard » sache que j'en suis fière, doublement si tu le trouves magique mdrr y en a un nouveau qui arrive dans le chapitre juste en dessous, je te laisse loin de le relever et de me dire ce que tu en penses. Mais arrêtez la parano made in Paul qui aime retourner les cerveaux, je ne fais pas partir Angie vers la Stanley XD respires, détends toi, il ne reste pas deux chapitres, la numérotation est faussée à cause de notes, celui là c'est en réalité le 42, reste 3 sûr et sûrement l'épilogue, on arrive à la fin quoi qu'il arrive, démoralisant pour ma part, il faut bien pourtant que ça se termine... Merci beaucoup pour ta review et m'enchanter avec tes reviews:) à très vite ! **Ilonka ; **Merci ^^ le Pov Angie reléve d'un vote des lectrices sur ma page facebook lié à une review, elles ont votés pour, je me suis exécutée lol . Leurs liens se définissent de plus en plus après 1 an pratiquement dans leurs vies, ah la fin va me faire couiner je le sens, prends soin de toi aussi, à bientôt. **Elodie ; **Et oui, j'ai envie de reprendre une phrase connue « et le miracle fut » pour résumer Sue & Charlie, c'est fou ce que ça m'a rendu niaise et traumatisée, je serai eux en voyant Bella arriver, je me planquerai et ne sortirai pas de ma planque, sont fous, ou ils aiment, ils aiment être fous ? Ah voilà la réponse à tout ça...Jake il est complètement paumé sur le coup mdrr, il avait qu'à bosser au lieu de se reposer, nan mais. Le Canada, ton blond a prit cher il faut bien se l'avouer, mais quel idée aussi de partir avec eux et de penser qu'il serait soutenu ? Les illusions ont la vie dure, il l'aura comprit, ça vaut pour toi aussi et ton tour avec ta Ferrari lol, on est nombreuses à se retrouver dans la parano de chaton, nous sommes toutes parano, plus ou moins mesurées XD raconte ta vie, ça ne me dérange pas loin de là, merci pour ra review et comme tu le dis si bien « tchou ». **Julie ; ** Trop court ? Pas assez long ? Zut moi qui me dit à chaque fois, « mais arrête tu vas les endormir » c'est loupé XD navrée pour l'attente, je tâcherai de faire au mieux en espérant y parvenir (rassure toi je ne prends pas tout en critique) pour Renée là tout de suite je te dirais non, pour Angie oui ça date, relis à l'occasion ^^ merci à toi:p **Guest sans nom ; **Merci et je te dis à bientôt également ! **Béatrice ; **j'aime réussir ce genre de choses XD Charlie et Sue n'auraient rien fait qu'il auraient finit par péter tout les meubles les gosses, je me demande aussi comment ils vont gérer tout leurs bambins, je leur donne une grosse dose de courage en tout cas. Niveau responsabilité...euh tu en vois toi des persos entièrement responsables ? De mémoire ce n'est pas encore arrivés ^^ pour Angie je te dirai que tu penses parfaitement bien, ça n'a pas lieu d'être pour moi, elle se cherche oui, la famille qu'elle voulait se créer ne l'avait-elle pas finalement ? Emmett l'aura mauvaise c'est certain XD il se vengera tout comme Jasper est supposé le faire, pour la Stanley, Peter et d'autres rejoueront avant la fin de ma fic, au moins une dernière fois. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, il aurait du écouter le médecin aussi lol, pour ta collègue ça doit être sympa non ? Oo déésse de l'écrture, grand Dieu oO ne me supplie pas par pitié, je suis autant mortelle que toi, je foule le même sol que toi, le même soleil nous réchauffe (on sent l'âme poète qui s'ignore non ? ) je mettrais la suite au plus vite, merci pour tes reviews, bisous. **Syrine ;** On sent dans ton « HOURRA ! » que tu attendais la venue de Claire, si je ne me trompe pas bien sur lol, Paul et Edward ce n'est plus un secret, enfin pour Paul on le savait déjà, on dira pour Edward qu'il le fait bien et que Paul à autant une bonne qu'une mauvaise influence XD Bella le noiera je pense qu'il pense parfaitement sur ce coup. En avant pour tes questions ! Clash Rose-Angie sache que j'y réfléchis, je ne sais pas encore à qui vraiment la confronter, si c'est Rose ça risque de faire mal, Alex va rester un peu, revenir, tu l'auras plsu souvent, je l'aime bien aussi ce garçon ^^ Plus de jeux du médecin, je tâcherai d'en glisser un peu plus avant la fin, la prochaine vilaine blague pour Stanley, elle aura bien lieu, avec le retour de Peter et d'autres qui s'en mêleront, on arrive sur le final, faut le réussir. Non non, pose autant de questions que tu le souhaites, c'est parfait, ça me permets de connaître vos attentes ! La naissance du couple Sue & Charlie, ils m'ont rendus cruche ^^ merci pour ta review, prends soin de toi également. PS les chapitres sont faussés mais la fin est bien proche, pas de saison 3, pas réellement, elle sera faîtes de outcasts avec comme question au dernier de la saison 2 ce que vous souhaiteriez lire, attendons pour le moment;) **Colleen ; **Tu sais je ne m'y fait pas de pourvoir lire ta review si tôt XD Il aime bien être de mauvaise humeur je crois, ça lui permet d'être chiant, mais il est certain que Angie ne le détends pas. Tu ne comprends plus rien, peut-être que tu y parviendras avec le chapitre, faut bien avouer que Angie n'est pas réputée assumer ses erreurs, elle aime à s'enfoncer de plus en plus, lui lancer des ballons ? Mais non quand même pas lol, Stanley dans peu elle va être fortement déçue lol Je pense aussi que ça doit être beau à voir, mais comme le dire Bella, ce que tu imagines, tu en es encore loin:) Paul si il lance pas de sujet merdique il en vite déçu XD j'aime bien il pose les questions qui fâche en rajoutant de la paranoïa, brave Paul, c'est son rôle de foutre la merde, il fait ça bien en plus. La lettre de Phil, ça permet de clôturer un chapitre pour Bella, comme tu l'as écrit la boucle est bouclée, Yoda ne sourit peut-être pas, il est de bon conseil ^^ Edward on connait son ressenti vis à vis de Phil, il ne peut pas comprendre en même temps, à moins de vivre une chose similaire. Edward aime être torturé par Bella XD Le POV Angie, tu ne sauras pas si elle va partir ou non, bien que oui en effet elle a du penser à partir, j'y aurai pensé aussi,, Angie je reste partagée sur son cas, je te raconte pas les prises de tête que je me paie, reste que le temps en effet. Esmée en psucho, j'adore mdr, ce Paul je devrai lui couper la langue et les mains, il ne pourrait plus rien dire ou faire ce qui pourrait être sympa non ? Je dirai ennuyeux mais ce n'est que mon avis, Paul je pense qu'il aurait pu avoir de la retenu mais uniquement par respect pour Esmée, tu veux qu'il lui tombe dessus avoue ! Je ne sais pas non plus si d'avoir les blonds de son côté c'est si bien mdrr, papa Charlie, il panique, Paul est un merdeux, fallait bien qu'il soit punit, il pensait détendre papa Charlie, j'en suis pas certaine lol il aura juste éviter papa Charlie de paniquer comme il avait les nerfs, Paul aide à sa façon. Quand Bella va apprendre pour la chaudière, Edward résume bien en disant qu'elle va le noyer mdr, elle risque d'être fâchée, il me tarde de faire ce passage ^^ HAHA et non ce n'était pas Angie, raté ! J'adore Alex, Alex & Ben ensemble c'est encore mieux, pareil je ne serai pas à l'aise, je me dirai que ça ferait des histoires pour rien. Ben a souvent de bonnes idées, n'en doute point.. Bella a souvent de sales images en tête qu'elle aime partager, de ça non plsu n'en doute point XD Tu ne sais pas d'ou lui vient l'idée pour Victoria mais ils sont au final bien content (en dehors de Jasper s'entend ) pour le coffre, ils manquaient de place, sont inventifs ces gens *_* pour Claire, ce qui est bien c'est qu'ils ne cherchent pas à être normaux, bien que nous savons que même si ils essayaient ill n'y arriveraient pas, bon alors en fait ils ont du se penser calme à ce moment là...va savoir avec eux, c'est souvent compliqué de les comprendre, le mieux c'est de ne pas chercher XD Pauvre Jasper, mais en même temps je suis sûre que ça t'a amusé, pour le film, je vois duquel tu parles mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Paul finira bien par balancer des dossiers, ou bien d'autres, t'en fais pas, Carlisle il les a prit en traître, il a rien dit mais il a gagné lol, le chef blond est fourbe. Sue et Charlie, c'est fou comme ça me rend crétine mdrr entre frère et sœurs, autant se traumatiser en famille non ? Bella, bien sur qu'elle aime lol, Emmett fera attention désormais, ça vaut toute les campagnes contre l'alcool je trouve, se venger, en même temps ils ont pas besoin de sales coups entre eux pour se venger, c'est normal chez eux. La discussion de la fin, je te dirai que d'attendre après une personne c'est toujours se faire un faux espoir quelque part...la fin approche ah ça oui, pour le moment profite du chapitre juste en dessous, merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour la prochaine essaie de te mettre en retard que je puisse le dire sur la page XD bisous bisous **Lulu **J'attendrai alors les prochains lol, toute ma fic en deux semaines ? Waw tu as du nous faire de la lecture intensive, mille merci pour tout tes compliments, des crasses à des sujets plus sérieux, c'est ce que je voulais, ça permet de faire des temps de pauses entre deux passages moins amusant, LA meilleure fiction ? Tu me laisses perplexe mais merci de le penser. Je me sens rapidement gênée quand il y a autant de compliments dans une review, alors je sèche un peu pour te répondre...mais là ou je peux te répondre c'est pour le fait de trouver parfaitement normale Bella, je la trouve normale aussi XD alors je dirai que tu n'es pas une personne étrange si ça peut te rassurer, pour ce qui est de ma manière d'écrire, de décrire les sentiments, je me dis que ça vous parlera plus facilement, c'est un ressenti, une action à moins de la vivre elle reste plus difficile à comprendre, enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois ^^ ma fiction je tiens depuis le début à exprimer au mieux les liens, de toute sorte, je ne peux que être satisfaite que ma manière d'écrire te plaise. Merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizou, bizou ! **Julie ; ** Merci beaucoup mais pitié, tutoie moi, j'ai l'impression d'être d'un très grand âge;) Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas avoir laissé de commentaire avant, je n'ai pas à imposer quoi que ce soit, puis ça fait de jolies surprises de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ^^ je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'à la fin. Merci à toi pour ta review:) **Julie N°2 **Les photos, tu finiras par avoir les réponses, je ne laisserai rien en suspend, si pour le moment ce n'est pas mit, ce n'est pas sans raison;) pour ce qui est du POV Edward que tu aurais souhaité lorsque Bella arrive à la salle de sport, j'aurai pu en effet, peut-être que ça aurait apporté un plus, peut-être que non, quand j'écris je le fais au feeling, si je sens un POV plutôt qu'un autre alors je le fais bien consciente que ça ne peut satisfaire tous le monde;) **Lucie ; **Merci beaucoup ^^ avec Angela tu le sauras bientôt, pour ce qui est de la Renée, je n'ai pas prévu son retour, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire désormais, le réveil de Emmett, je ne le ferai pas forcément, merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Questions souvent posées **

**-Combien de chapitres restent-ils ? _Sur FF les N° de chapitres sont en décalage, celui-ci c'est le N° 42, reste donc 3 chapitres et un épilogue._**

_**Par ailleurs, il est possible que les prochains chapitres soient un peu plus long pour ne pas oublier quoi que ce soit. **_

**-Est-ce qu'il y aura une saison 3 ? _J'ai hésité plus d'une fois mais la réponse est non, je ne poursuis pas, je ferai des OS, outcasts mais ça pue bien la fin les enfants..._**

**-Est-ce qu'il y aura un PDF ?_ Oui, oui mais pas avant avoir reprit et corrigé la première partie;) ensuite je l'enverrai à celles qui le souhaitent._**

**Fin de la « foires aux questions, si vous en avez d'autres n'hésitez pas ! **

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, MP, mises en favoris, alertes, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ^^**_

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 42**

**Pov Bella.**

**Lundi.**

J'étais à la villa dans notre chambre, Edward au sport, je revenais tout juste de l'atelier, douchée et à regarder la télé, Esmée était repartie à son travail pour une urgence, Carlisle était sur ses dossiers dans son bureau, je me relevais du lit prenant les photos qu'ils me restaient à classer, celle de nos vacances comprises, j'avais repris des cadres aussi pour certaines photos que je voulais que l'on accroche au mur, j'éparpillais tout sur le lit, si vous pouviez voir le nombre impressionnant de photos que j'avais sur mon lit, vous vous diriez « Mais comment va-t-elle finir de ranger ? » enfin c'est ce que j'imagine que vous imaginez.

Pratiquement une heure était passée quand je vis Carlisle passer la porte de la chambre avec deux tasses, je l'avais laissé ouverte exprès, ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire son grand timide.

-Tu penses oser me rejoindre ? raillai-je.

-Tu m'as l'air très occupée, sourit-il, je fis de la place me décalant sur la place d'Edward, je tapotais le matelas, il échappa un rire s'installant après avoir posé les tasses sur la table de chevet, il s'assit en tailleur tout comme je l'étais, je t'ai ramené du thé.

-Merci, tu m'as mis quel saveur aujourd'hui ?

-Orange, je lui fis un grand sourire auquel il répondit, il posa son regard sur les photos, souriant devant certaines, il prit celle de Paul et ses parents, nous étions dessus avec Edward et Embry.

-Celle-ci ira sur le mur.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à les ranger ?

-Tu es un brave beau-papa, il se garda son rire.

Tout en buvant notre thé, je lui racontais des petites anecdotes, que ce soit les photos de nos vacances ou d'autres, comme il n'était pas tout le temps avec nous, il ne pouvait pas tout connaître, ce qui paraît logique. Nous rangeâmes encore quelques photos avant de ne plus rien faire en réalité, juste assis, jambes étendues à regarder la télé.

-Tu es souvent dans tes dossiers en ce moment.

-Je les ramène à la maison, ça me permet d'être plus souvent ici, bien que là les enfants sont sortis, j'en profite pour passer du temps avec toi, je me suis dit qu'une heure était assez.

-Tu as chronométré ?

-Je te dirai que oui, je lui souris, il me scruta, il est parti où ton sourire ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Depuis quand tu ne peux pas ?

-C'est au sujet de Paul, tu es son médecin ?

-Non, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Il n'en parle pas et je n'ose pas lui poser la question mais tout va bien non ? Sa jambe se remet ? Il ne la montre jamais, non pas qu'avant il le faisait, il a repassé des examens ?

-Il va bien, reprit-il rapidement, extrêmement bien, j'avais eu des doutes sur des pertes de mémoires mais il n'en a pas, il aurait pu avoir un large éventail de séquelles mais il n'en est rien, en ce qui concerne sa jambe, pour l'avoir revu, elle commence à reprendre du muscle, ça prendra un peu de temps, jusqu'ici tout va bien, je te dirai que ça continuera dans ce sens.

-D'accord, merci.

-Tu lui aurais demandé il t'aurait répondu.

-Je préfère embêter mon beau-papa.

-N'hésite surtout pas, où est ton papa ? je lui fis un sourire nigaud, oh...

-Restaurant et petite sortie en amoureux, il a ce petit sourire stupide en ce moment, l'esprit ailleurs, je te dirai que Sue est tout aussi souriante, ils sont mignons.

-Je trouve aussi, comment tu vas chérie ?

-Euh... bien et toi ? il me scruta, je vais vraiment bien tu sais, aussi bien qu'une ado de 17 ans, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tu as aimé être ado ?

-Non pas vraiment, rit-il, aujourd'hui pourtant j'y reviendrai bien.

-À cause de ton grand âge, il me regarda de travers, je riais bêtement, elle était facile beau-papa, OK elle était nulle, le téléphone de la maison sonna.

-Je te mettrais une contravention plus tard, dit-il en se levant, je riais me levant et rangeant tout mon joyeux bazar.

Je me remis sur le lit, beau-papa reviendrait peut-être, je le pensais jusqu'à ce que je vois Edward arriver avec un sac en papier, il m'embrassa, je l'embrassais, il me ré-embrassa, je... vous avez compris le principe, nous parvînmes à nous arrêter, il me donna le petit sac, en l'ouvrant j'y trouvais une grande part de gâteau au chocolat, mon « oh » resta un moment affiché sur mes lèvres.

-Tu as le droit de le manger, souffla-t-il, je pouffai.

-Tu me ramènes du gâteau au chocolat ?

-En passant devant la vitrine, je me suis dit que tu te serais arrêtée, je l'embrassais en souriant, je sortis mon gâteau, petite cuillère en plastique comprise, j'en pris une bouchée soupirant de bonheur, je lui tendis une bouchée, tu m'impressionnes, je riais doucement pendant qu'il mangeait.

Nous le finîmes rapidement, je le convertirais au chocolat vous verrez.

-Paul t'a encore fait morfler au sport ?

-Il veut me rajouter des choses, il trouve que je souffre moins, je trouve que c'est assez, il a dit qu'en tant que coach, je n'avais qu'une chose à faire, me taire et subir.

-Il est plein de compassion chaton, nous rîmes doucement.

-Tu as créé quelque chose avec ma mère ?

-Je l'ai convaincue de ne plus jamais me faire faire de kiosque, nous avons refait un photophore, elle en veut plusieurs pour le kiosque et son jardin, parce que maintenant il lui faut un chemin éclairé de la villa au kiosque, ça sera toujours moins compliqué puis j'aime bien, c'est chouette à faire.

-Ali' et Rose allument tout le temps le leur.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce qu'Emmett et Jasper en ont parlés, ils les appellent leur veilleuses, elles les allument le soir pour dormir, je souriais touchée.

-La notre on ne l'allume pas souvent, il se leva et le fit revenant contre moi, éteignant au préalable lumière et télé.

-Voilà qui est fait, nous regardâmes les murs et le plafond.

-Ça me fait un peu peur les ombres en fait, il se moqua, si tu as peur toi aussi, tu peux me l'avouer, je me moquerai également.

-J'aime bien, tu te moqueras pour autre chose, nous nous mîmes face à l'autre, demain matin, il faudrait que je parte plus tôt, pour Ali', je devais l'aider pour conduire samedi mais comme nous étions sur Victoria, je n'ai pas pu.

-Je monterai avec Rose dans ce cas, reste zen demain matin.

-Je me suis lancé le défi de l'être, Ali' pense qu'elle fait partie de ces gens qui ne sont pas fait pour être conducteur.

-Ma mamie était pareille, elle détestait ça, au pire nous serons toujours là pour l'emmener où elle veut, Ali' en conduisant elle ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va se passer ou comment, on sait tous que l'inconnu ça l'angoisse, je comprends qu'elle ait du mal.

-J'avais pas pensé comme ça, je le regardais fièrement, Yoda déteint sur toi, sourit-il, je souris doublement fière.

-Demain je partirais avec toi sur Port Angeles, je vais aller embêter ma grande sœur, là le sourire fut celui d'une cruche, j'ai le droit.

-Je te rejoindrai, sourit-il, Seth il s'en remet pas, il passe son temps à mettre la haine à Quil et Embry avec ses « ma sœur Bella... » je pouffai, Quil encore ça va même si ça l'agace, Embry par contre, rit-il, tu sens que ça l'énerve, personne ne lui permet d'oublier, tu les connais.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne participais pas, il tua son rire, je devrai planquer des micros, ou me planquer et t'écouter.

-Surtout pas, ne fais pas ça, il me rapprocha de lui, je passais ma main sous son pull le serrant contre moi.

Nous continuâmes à nous câliner passant la fin de notre soirée tous les deux, ne nous endormant que tard dans la nuit, j'eus une petite pensée pour Ali' et le manque d'heure de sommeil de son jumeau, j'espère que psychologiquement elle s'était préparée à gérer en plus de son stress, une humeur massacrante.

Nous les avions rejoint au lycée, ils étaient là c'était déjà une bonne chose il faut bien le reconnaître, Ali' avait calé 3 fois, ce qui était normale et pas si mal en fait, elle pouvait faire plus, Edward n'avait semble-t-il pas tant crié que ça, voir même pas du tout ce qui était, disons le, formidable.

-Tu n'as pas crié du tout, du tout ? lui chuchotai-je.

-Même pas, la fatigue peut-être, je ne suis pas non plus de mauvaise humeur, je le fixais, je ne suis pas d'excellent humeur non plus, sourit-il.

-Tu as failli me faire peur l'espace d'un instant, nous étions montés devant la cafétéria, amour assis, moi debout entre ses jambes à l'étouffer, il aime bien, je regardais Emmett, il sembla pensif, Emmett à quoi tu penses ?

-Question que tout homme trouve con surtout après une partie de jambe en l'air, réponse, à cet instant un homme ne pense pas justement, cessez de nous poser la question ! nous le regardâmes tous.

-Il cherche qui lui a fait quoi pendant son sommeil, nous indiqua Rose, nous comprîmes tous enfin.

-Pourquoi t'embêter avec ça ? demandai-je, dis-toi que nous sommes tous responsables, ça ira plus vite, regarde Jasper beaucoup l'ont embêtés sur Victoria, personne n'a eu de représailles.

-Je ne suis pas Jasper.

-Je ne suis pas Emmy, dit Jasper, je me vengerai plus tard.

-Jamais, souffla Ali' nous faisant rire, il la regarda, tu le sais que c'est vrai choupinou, d'un autre côté si tu le fais, garde bien en tête que je n'ai absolument rien fait et que je t'aime très très très fort.

-Moi, dit Emmett, rien que pour une réplique pareille, je t'aurai fait une crasse Ali'.

-Tu n'es pas Jasper, répondit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas Emmy non plus.

-Permets-nous d'en douter, railla Rose, elle était là il y a encore peu, nous rîmes doucement.

-Toi, lui dit-il, je sais que tu as participé.

-Bien sûr que oui, j'en suis satisfaite d'ailleurs, si tu veux cesser de penser nous avons encore le temps, le toit ça me semble innovant, il se refit pensif, après tu pourras refaire la gueule et préparer ta vengeance.

-Bon OK, Jasper je reviens, je vais m'occuper de ta sœur !

Il l'insulta haineux, Emmett retrouva son rire gras en emmenant Rose, je mis mon visage contre le torse d'Edward pour rire sans craindre de remarque.

-Bella, me dit Jasper, tu sais que quand tu ris, ton dos bouge, je cessais de rire pour le regarder.

-C'est le froid, dis-je, j'ai trouvé ça complètement déplacé sinon, Edward et Ali' purent se moquer de mon mensonge, je relevais ma tête vers Edward, il me serra, m'étouffa contre lui, retrouvant le sol.

-Elle a froid c'est vrai, je pouffai nerveusement.

-Ali' viens, on va faire des tours de parking et tu vas te garer plusieurs fois.

-Elle est bien garé là ma voiture.

-On peut faire encore mieux.

-T'es fâché tu vas me crier dessus !

-Je ne suis pas fâché, on vous laisse nos affaires, je veux un créneau, dit-il à Ali', nous les regardâmes partir limite en se disputant.

-Ils vont bien, me dit Edward.

-Merci de me le dire, je commençais à avoir des doutes, Emmett est parti surtout pour énerver Jasper ?

-Je crois, bien que je ne pense pas que Rose et lui vont jouer aux cartes, je riais doucement, mon ange, je peux ne pas aller au sport ce soir et rester avec toi.

-Je vais voir Yoda.

-Je sais.

-Paul t'en voudra.

-Il me le fera doublement payer.

-Je vais prévenir mon papa, il pourra passer du temps avec Sue comme ça, nous pourrions faire venir Seth à la villa ainsi que Paul.

-Pour laisser la maison à ton père ?

-Ou celle de Sue à Sue, enfin même si et je vais bloquer mon cerveau, il ne se passe rien, autant leur faire de l'espace un peu.

-Paul va sûrement sortir, prenons Seth, ils auront un endroit où se retrouver, ça fait plus subtil.

-Tu trouves ?

-Pas vraiment, j'essaie de m'en convaincre, mais Seth sera content de passer du temps avec nous.

-Demandons pour Embry, qu'il ne l'est pas mauvaise tout comme Quil.

-On va s'en occuper, je l'embrassais ayant besoin d'oublier une image, je grimaçais contre ses lèvres, il esquissa un sourire.

-J'accepte le défi.

Je pouffais 3 secondes avant de le laisser relever son défi, je regrettais avoir autant de sacs autour de nous, nous empêchant de partir dans notre coin, même s'il parvint à me faire oublier, je lui indiquais toujours que ce n'était pas suffisant, autant profiter. Parce que les autres élèves sont chiants à venir en cours nous dûmes nous calmer.

-Ils ne peuvent pas rester chez eux ? râlai-je contre ses lèvres.

-Je devrai penser à acheter le lycée, nous serions les seuls profs et élèves, personne d'autre, il m'embrassa, je soupirais.

-C'est une de tes meilleures idées, je laissais mes mains sous son haut, tu sais ce que nous devrions faire, rentrer à la pause, ça fait longtemps, Rose nous déposera et reviendra nous chercher.

-C'est une de tes meilleures idées, souffla-t-il, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de nous reprendre, nous fîmes bien, les bébés n'étaient pas loin, je leur fis un petit coucou, ils osèrent venir enfin tout comme Ali' et Jasper qui étaient avec eux.

**Pov Paul.**

**Mercredi.**

Je rentrais à la maison, avec du retard pour rejoindre Bella, Eddy étant avec ses frères, je la trouvais prête à partir mais en train de dormir sur le canapé par contre, je me baissais la réveillant doucement.

-Désolé du retard, soufflai-je.

-Pas grave, elle me fit un petit sourire et se redressa, se réveillant doucement.

-Nous pouvons rester là si tu veux, elle secoua la tête négativement et voulut se lever, prends le temps d'émerger aussi, elle resta assise, je m'assis sur la table basse face à elle, petite chose ça va aller ?

-Le maquillage a coulé je suis sûre je dois faire peur, elle se leva partant à l'étage. Petit a elle a la tête dans le cul, petit b elle a pleuré, petit c je suis parano. Elle redescendit, mit ses chaussures, prit son sac et me regarda, je suis prête !

Nous fûmes partit pour Neah Bay, je la laissais se réveiller, gardant pour le moment mon petit a en guise de réponse, elle commença à parler pour ne rien dire, juste parler, ça valait ses discussions le matin, trucs dans tout le monde s'en tape sauf elle, je ne fis aucune remarque pour cette fois ne parvenant pas à savoir si elle allait bien ou non, plus le temps passa, plus je pensais que non. Après une heure de voiture, nous arrivâmes, elle voulut marcher c'est ce que nous fîmes, puis nous nous assîmes au bord d'un ponton, ses chaussures près d'elle, elle serra mon bras avec les siens pendant que je fumais, sa joue contre mon biceps.

-Ta journée ça a été ? me demanda-t-elle, Esmée t'a engueulé ?

-Toujours pas, la tienne ?

-Celle d'une ado qui va au lycée, sourit-elle, les profs ont décrétés nous mettre la pression, c'est officiel, c'est officiellement chiant.

-T'as de bons résultats, ça va surtout ce jouer sur ça, pas de raison de paniquer, je l'avais passé en touriste pour ma part.

-C'est une manière de dire que tu étais bon élève ?

-Je me débrouillais, vos révisions ne vous servent pas à grand chose au final.

-Nous avons des petites choses à repasser, math pour moi, encore une bulle, tu vas reprendre des cours ?

-Sûrement mais en lien avec mon travail, mais Esmée parle de formations, à ta question silencieuse, je ne serai pas avec vous à l'université, elle râle, la journée je bosse.

-Ça aurait été bien.

-Petite chose c'est quoi le problème ?

-Pourquoi il y en aurait un ?

-Quand je suis arrivé, ta tête parlait d'elle-même, elle resserra mon bras, reposant sa joue contre mon biceps, petite chose, je la bousculais à peine.

-Frank a appelé pendant que je t'attendais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ? m'énervai-je, il en encore fait le con ?

-Il voudrait que l'on se voit, seule à seul, un week-end, bientôt, je me penchais pour mieux voir son visage, elle le releva me regardant.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour qu'on parle, à chaque fois j'avais toujours du monde autour de moi, il a dit qu'il ne me prendra pas la tête avec la maison, il veut juste qu'on se redonne une chance, que l'on essaie d'apaiser les tensions une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Ah ouais ? elle acquiesça, toi tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que je ne savais pas pour le moment, ça ne serait pas chez mes grands-parents, il a compris que je ne pouvais pas.

-Il n'a par contre pas compris le principe de te foutre la paix, tu vas y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est une affirmation petite chose, te connaissant ça va tourner dans ta tête encore et encore, Eddy ?

-Je lui ai dit au téléphone, il n'est pas enchanté de la nouvelle, encore moins que j'y aille seule, toi tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

-Mon avis on s'en cogne, c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux, si tu en ressens le besoin ou non, tu en penses quoi toi ? Tu veux marcher ? elle approuva, nous nous levâmes restant sur le ponton, elle remit ses chaussures prenant ma main, je la regardais sceptique, elle ne me calcula absolument pas, c'est vrai, ce qui peut paraître malsain pour moi, est un acte d'affection pour elle.

-Comme tu l'as dit...

-Mon avis on l'emmerde, l'interrompis-je, elle prit une inspiration.

-Si je n'y vais pas, je vais me demander ce qu'il se serait passé, si ça aurait pu améliorer nos relations, si ça ne se passe pas bien, alors je saurai que c'est fini et que tout aura été tenté, j'aurai aimé qu'il ne propose rien du tout en réalité, maintenant que c'est là...

-Tu vas y aller.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter de me poser des questions.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, elle cessa d'avancer se plantant devant moi, non je n'ai pas récupéré ma main pour autant.

-Je ne parle pas à Paul là, au chaton, connard ou ce que tu veux, je parle avec ma conscience là, râla-t-elle, je laissais son petit coup de pression passer, j'attends ! Il ne va peut-être pas passer finalement.

-OK, tu iras sur une autre déception, encore, tu prendras conscience que toutes les relations ne peuvent être sauvées, est-ce que même il y a quelque chose à sauver là-dedans, certaines personnes sont des raclures qui sont uniquement vouées à te blesser, tu vas de claques en claques avec lui et ce n'est jamais suffisant, que tu y ailles maintenant ou dans quelques mois je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer ou t'apporter, si ce n'est une autre claque dont tu n'as pas besoin.

-Alors pour toi c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-elle songeuse.

-Si tu n'y vas pas, ton petit côté « je crois en les personnes que j'aime » peut en être satisfait, tu te rendras peut-être compte qu'il a enfin compris ce que tu lui as dit à plusieurs reprises, chose qui à l'air d'être le cas puisqu'il ne te demande pas de venir chez Isaac et Elena, je pense que tu en as besoin quelque part, que ce soit tourner une nouvelle page ou fermer un chapitre puisque c'est ce que tu t'escrimes à faire en ce moment, que ça se passe bien ou mal, tu pourras te dire que désormais tu sais et tu pourras avancer davantage, te connaissant, tu ne voudras et ne pourras pas rester dans l'incertitude, ça va te bouffer.

-Alors je dois y aller.

-Une conscience ne prendra pas de décision, elle nous refit avancer restant pensive.

-Je vais y réfléchir, souffla-t-elle.

-J'ai la dalle, elle échappa un rire, j'ai le droit de récupérer ma main aussi ?

-Allons manger, ta main pour le moment tu me la laisses, puis ce n'est pas ta main que je tiens, ce sont tes doigts, je la fixais perplexe, non ce n'est pas pareil, je pense à inviter les Clearwater et Jake également, nous mangerions tous ensemble, je récupérais ma main nerveusement.

-Pitié merde, ça fait couple et discussions de couple en plus de ça.

-T'es un coincé.

-Ce qui serait bien c'est que tu le sois, je serai Eddy, j'aurai la haine.

-Il prend la main de Rose parfois ou elle lui prend, y a rien de bizarre.

-Vous êtes tous détraqués, soupirai-je.

Je lui montrais bien que je mettais mes mains dans mes poches, elle préféra rire, ne comprenant pas pour autant qu'on ne tripote pas les mains de tout le monde en dehors de son mec, et à toutes celles qui pensent « mais tu n'es pas tout le monde » avec en plus de ça un ton des plus niais, je vous direz... je ne vous direz rien, démerdez-vous avec vos pensées cuculs à la con. Elle parvint à se détendre, nous retournâmes chez Charlie, il travaillait plus tard ce soir, nous montâmes voir si Eddy était là, ce fut le cas, c'est moche, il est assis à son bureau à bosser, c'est vraiment moche.

-Ferme ça, dis-je, en lui fermant son livre, fais pas comme si tu étais un ignare, il regarda Bella, occupe-toi d'elle tiens et impose-lui des règles un peu, comme celle de ne pas prendre la main d'un mec.

-De qui ? demanda-t-il.

-La mienne, il haussa les épaules, je levais les yeux blasé, je me casse dans mon donjon, vous me fatiguez.

-Quand tu auras fini de faire la gueule, dit la petite chose, on se fera une compétition de jeux vidéos, Eddy et moi nous eûmes un rire des plus moqueurs, elle l'eut mauvaise, je vous prends tous les deux, dit-elle mauvaise, ça, ça calme un rire.

-Tu vois mec, tu dois faire quelque chose, je le laissais marmonner et partis dans mon donjon, j'avais assez subit pour ce soir.

**Pov Edward.**

Elle vint s'asseoir sur moi, j'étais toujours sur la chaise, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou me prenant contre elle tout en posant un baiser dans mon cou, sa main contre ma nuque la caressant doucement.

-Bébé, soufflai-je, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais y réfléchir encore un peu, si je pars il faudrait que ce soit vendredi ou samedi, elle se mit face à mon visage, pour ne pas laisser traîner, j'ai besoin de connaître ton avis, je nous levais, nous mettant sur le lit, je restais au-dessus d'elle.

-Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que tu sois seule, pour le reste, c'est à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

-Ce n'est pour toi, ni une bonne, ni une mauvaise idée ? je secouai la tête négativement.

-Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas et je viendrai.

-Tu me penses déjà partie.

-Tu l'es déjà quelque part mon ange, alors va le voir.

La semaine était passée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai voulu, nous n'avions rien annoncé aux autres, ils ne savaient même pas pour le moment que Bella partait le lendemain très tôt, seuls les parents étaient au courant, nous étions chez Charlie, vendredi soir, elle reviendrait normalement dimanche au plus tard, je lui avais fait son sac, Charlie avait bien prévenu Frank de faire attention avec Bella, pas dans le sens de veiller sur elle, plus dans le sens menace à peine voilée, ce qui à Paul tout comme à moi nous convenait, enfin, ce qui nous conviendrait serait qu'il se soit gardé cette idée à chier.

Paul et Bella étaient dans le garage, il avait tenu à vérifier la voiture, mettre un GPS pour qu'elle trouve plus facilement la route. Nous étions devant la maison avec Charlie, assis sur les marches, aucun de nous ne le sentait pas pour être honnête. Paul arriva vers nous.

-On va juste faire un petit tour rapidement, faire de l'essence au passage, on est de retour dans une demi heure maximum, ma grande ?

-Vas-y, je vais lui préparer des petits trucs pour son voyage, il acquiesça, Bella sortit avec la Shelby du garage, facile de voir qu'elle angoisse, il monta et ils furent partis.

-On s'en serait bien passé, soupira Charlie, je ne pus que approuver, si ceux qui ne sont pas au courant posent des questions ?

-Avec toi, Sue, moi ou Paul, on trouvera toujours.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Portland.

-C'est neutre, il y a un aéroport, Bella se retrouve à « seulement » 4 heures de nous, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut avoir à lui dire de plus.

-Ça non plus je ne comprends pas, nous regardâmes Sue se garer, il se leva allant la rejoindre, je détournais le regard, pas besoin de les épier s'embrasser si c'était le cas, je m'allumais une cigarette, ils se rassirent près de moi, Charlie lui expliquait où étaient Paul et Bella, nous nous étions salués en nous souriant, ce qui est stressant c'est que même Sue n'est pas sereine.

-Tu restes manger avec nous ? demandai-je.

-Oui, je repasserai tôt demain matin avant qu'elle s'en aille, j'eus un regard furtif sur le côté, pourquoi ne pas rester ? Mais si je pose cette question, Charlie m'étrangle après s'être étranglé, je me contentais d'acquiescer en gentil ado, vous aviez commencé à préparer à manger ?

-Non pas encore, lui répondit Charlie, tu veux que nous nous y mettions ? je réprimai mon petit sourire.

-Allons-y, elle se leva suivit de Charlie, Edward tu viens ? mon excuse fut de lui montrer ma cigarette pas tout à fait terminer.

-Je te ramène un café fiston.

-Je vais lui amener.

-Fais comme chez toi, je me retenais de rire devant son ton mielleux, le merci de Sue fut dans le même ton, je les regardais rentrer en souriant, en leur présence je suis aussi niais que Bella, Paul fait genre mais il l'est aussi.

J'allais à ma voiture, m'asseyant derrière le volant laissant la portière ouverte, je n'avais rien à y faire à part trier des cd et surtout laisser Charlie et Sue entre eux, de là où j'étais je pouvais les voir mais encore une fois, les sachant pudique, je ne détournais pas la tête une seule fois en leur direction, je serai incapable de vous dire s'ils s'embrassent ou se font la bise en fait, puis ça en revient imaginer mes parents, on va arrêter là si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pourquoi... je sursautai comme un con, elle riait nerveusement, pardon, je lui souris penaud, elle me tendit ma tasse à café, je la remerciais, dis-moi tu as de la place pour moi ?

-Oui, oui, viens, elle passa devant la voiture, prenant place côté passager laissant elle aussi la portière ouverte.

-Je me demandais, pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas à La Push, chez moi, j'ai la place, plutôt qu'à rester stresser dans ton coin.

-Tu me proposes de stresser tous ensemble, elle échappa un rire.

-Nous pouvons dire ça oui, rit-elle, quand aux questions qui pourraient être posées, elles ne le sauront pas.

-Tu es le shérif de La Push en fait.

-Ça je te dis oui sans problème, en venant à la maison ça te changerait les idées, Paul est suffisamment idiot pour te faire penser à autre chose.

-OK je viens, elle me gratifia d'un sourire, tu devrais tout de même surveiller ce que cuisine Charlie, nous regardâmes la fenêtre de la cuisine, debout à ne pas bouger, je dirai qu'il est en pleine réflexion sur comment faire.

-Comment faire quoi, ça c'est la bonne question, je pus me moquer, je vais aller voir.

Je retournais sur les marches me rallumant une cigarette avec mon café, Paul et Bella ne tardèrent pas à revenir, Sue et Charlie jouèrent aux parents, nous empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider, nous étions mêmes dans notre chambre, Paul bannît avec nous, Bella et ses « ils sont choux » entre deux pensées pour demain.

-Je me sens ado, dit Paul, je le vis mal, nous ricanâmes, facile pour vous, essayez de vous sentir adulte, vous comprendrez.

-Nous le sommes ! dit Bella.

-En théorie parfois, j'ai juste à te faire sortir tes papiers pour te ramener à la réalité.

-Amour...

-Amour il...

-À table ! hurla Charlie du bas des escaliers, et au pas de courses.

-Amour il flippe un peu de papa Charlie pour le moment, nous rîmes tous les trois.

-Je ne descends pas, cria Paul, j'ai pas envie !

-M'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

-M'oblige pas à t'obliger de le faire, nous l'entendîmes râler, il s'y croit en plus, nous souffla Paul moqueur, nous étions à rire le plus bas possible avec Bella, alors le papa, on ne sait plus quoi faire là, nos rires devinrent nerveux en l'entendant monter.

-Cache-toi, lui souffla Bella en riant, je lui ouvris l'armoire, il s'y engouffra, je retournais rapidement m'asseoir en bout du lit, Charlie entra en trombe, Bella s'étrangla de rire.

-Il est où le fiston connard ? nous explosâmes de rires, il était tout rouge, regarda autour de lui et partit vers l'armoire, Paul de l'intérieur devait bloquer la porte.

-Papounet, casse pas l'armoire, oh et puis fait comme tu veux.

-Sors !

-Non, tu peux te gratter.

-Ça va mal finir, cria Charlie.

-Tu vas te ridiculiser Charlie, arrête, Charlie s'acharnait, Paul aussi.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir ? ça sentait la menace.

-À ton avis flic en carton, pourquoi je me séquestre ?

-Bien, les enfants, nous dit-il, ça ne va pas être beau à voir je vous préviens, je rangerai, il poussa notre bureau devant l'armoire péniblement, ce qui nous fit rire encore plus à en pleurer, mais il y parvint, maintenant bon appétit.

-Je vais crier jusqu'à ce que les voisins soient soûlés t'es prévenu.

-Tu te fatigueras en premier, Charlie nous fit signe de nous lever, nous le fîmes en riant sans broncher, avant de sortir il pensa à mettre la musique limite à fond, il descendit fier de son coup, Sue nous regardait en riant, fier du shérif de Forks.

-C'est une certaine ambiance ici, rit-elle.

-Tu t'y feras parfaitement, lui dit Bella, elles se sourirent.

Nous nous étions installés pour manger, je riais régulièrement tout seul, imaginant Paul dans son armoire tentant de sortir, ou rien qu'en revoyant Charlie pousser le bureau difficilement, ce qui me rassurait c'est que nous étions tous à rire périodiquement.

-Je devrai l'enfermer pour la nuit, nous dit Charlie, il serait peut-être calmé, comment tu faisais quand il était jeune ? demanda-t-il à Sue.

-Rien n'a jamais fonctionné avec cet enfant, il te donnait l'impression d'avoir compris que ce n'était pas bien de faire des sales coups à ses frères, il en faisait d'autres avec toujours comme excuse qu'il n'avait pas fait deux fois la même erreur, nous rîmes tous les quatre, lui ou les autres enfants s'étaient pareil, mais Paul, il a été épuisant.

-Il l'est toujours, dit Bella, un peu plus de jour en jour, c'est Paul qui t'a rendu le plus « folle » ?

-Paul et Jake, les deux ensemble, étaient ingérables, je me souviens, rit-elle, quand Jake avant de se faire tatouer, ils doivent passer plusieurs jours seul, afin de découvrir quel est leur animal totem, ils ne parlent pas, ne mangent pas, c'est très rudimentaire, au bout de trois jours, son père est parti à sa recherche, je me souviendrai toujours du retour de Jake sur la réserve, son père ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, Jake, lui, faisait clairement la tête, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait vu, il a regardé au sol, haussé les épaules et a répondu « rien, j'avais trop mal ».

-Il avait quoi ? demandai-je.

-Il avait trouvé le moyen de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger prés d'une énorme fourmilière, quand il nous a montré ses jambes et ses bras, il était couvert de piqûres, quand je lui ai demandé, non sans rire, pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé, il m'a dit qu'un dénommé Paul, qui était passé juste avant lui, lui avait dit que quoi qu'il arrive il ne devait pas bouger, son rite ne serait alors pas accompli, Jake croyait tout ce que Paul pouvait lui sortir, il a passé trois jours à se faire piquer pour rien, nous nous moquâmes, ce que Jake a pu lui en vouloir, rit-elle.

-Est-ce qu'il a dû recommencer ? demanda Bella moqueuse.

-Non, la fourmi est restée son animal totem, ce qui correspond parfaitement à Jake puisqu'elle symbolise chez nous la patience, il en a eu pour subir tout ça.

-Paul c'est quoi ? demanda Charlie.

-S'il arrête de penser que nous ne savons pas qu'il est là je continue, nous regardâmes tous en direction du mur, il avança contrarié se joignant à nous, truc d'indien, nous souffla-t-elle sous nos rires, Bella se leva partant rapidement coupé la musique, Sue s'occupait de servir Paul.

-Tu fais bien l'ado en colère, raillaisje, il tua son rire pendant que Bella se réinstalla en lui pinçant doucement la joue.

-Continue Sue, demanda Bella, quel est l'animal de Paul ? elle le regarda amusée, il lui sourit en réponse.

-Paul, c'est le Lynx, il connaît les secrets et il est difficile de le faire parler, à apprivoiser.

-Ça lui va parfaitement, pépia Bella, Sam et Jared ?

-Sam, l'ours, la force, la sagesse, la protection, Jared c'est la loutre, la serviabilité, la joie, le jeu.

-Et pour Embry ?

Nous lui demandions pour tout le monde, comment elle les voyait, nous avions également promis qu'un jour nous reparlerions des fourmis à Jake, suffira de choisir le bon moment pour le placer, ce qui ne devrait pas être des plus compliqués, la question serait qui lui ressortirait en premier. La présence de Sue nous fit à tous du bien, nous parlâmes un moment que ce soit à table ou sur le canapé, papa Charlie était monté remettre notre chambre en état avec Paul, qui n'était plus puni, pour l'instant, Sue regarda l'heure.

-Reste, souffla Bella, je ne sus laquelle des deux fut la plus rouge, plutôt que de revenir dans quelques heures, Seth et chez les parents d'Embry, Leah avec son mari... reste.

-Je vais aller voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, dis-je en me levant, étape N°1, sauver Charlie d'une probable syncope à l'annonce que Sue pourrait rester dormir ici.

-Et alors ? dit tout bas Paul, qu'est-ce que... ils me regardèrent, Charlie faisait déjà une syncope, Paul referma la porte derrière moi, Eddy, dis à papa que Sue peut rester.

-Tu lances encore des sujets sensibles ? il eut un léger rire, ce qui est bien c'est que Bella vient de demander à Sue de rester, on ne vous y force pas, nous disons juste que ça serait bien de l'avoir avec nous.

-Soit un gentleman, ne la laisse pas repartir pour revenir, ça n'a pas de sens vieux fou, Charlie ne nous force pas à faire les gosses et à venir dormir avec vous, je riais nerveusement, ça, ça serait embarrassant, dormir avec Sue, j'ai envie de te dire que c'est normal, respire et parle sinon je te mets dans l'armoire, non, tu aimeras, je te colle une bande de cire sur ta moustache !

-Je la retirerai, dis-je, si tu ne veux pas le dire devant nous et faire dans le discret, nous allons nous coucher dans peu et ça fera comme si nous ne savions pas.

-Mais vous saurez.

-Sauf si tu continues à nous lobotomiser avec tes flippes d'ado, Charlie le regarda de travers, ta fille de toute façon, vient de lui dire de rester, redescendons avant que ça fasse trop... non ça fait déjà entremetteur, tiens, je vais sortir fumer et emmener Eddy et Bella avec moi, j'acquiesçai, toi, Charlie fais ce que tu as à faire, il le regarda les yeux ronds sous nos rires, Paul soupira, demande lui de rester, précisa-t-il, tu me fais honte canaillou, je suivis Paul en riant bêtement, petite chose, dit-il en passant dans le salon, on va fumer avec Eddy tu nous accompagnes ? Sortons Hikuma au passage.

-Oui, oui, elle se leva rapidement mettant ses ballerines et une grosse écharpe, la laisse pour Hikuma et nous fûmes sortis en un temps record.

-Je vous dis ça comme ça, nous dit Paul, mais il aurait été subtil de prendre votre temps, nous étions devant la maison.

-Je pensais que tu ne serais pas patient, lui dit Bella tout en me prenant la main, marchons ! À gauche toute ! nous nous regardâmes avec Paul, faut rebondir.

-Bébé, Sue a dit quoi à ta proposition ?

-Elle a bafouillée et déviée sur une autre sujet, ou je l'ai fait, je ne sais plus, nous pourrons revenir quand ?

-On est bien là, dis-je, à marcher.

-Ça veut dire que vous n'en n'avez aucune idée c'est ça ? nous approuvâmes en souriant, bon tant pis, amour a raison, on est bien là, Paul je te regarde en ce moment donc ton imitation mimée de mon « amour a raison » tu peux te la garder, il rit bêtement, je devrais prendre Hikuma avec moi demain non ? dit-elle sérieuse désormais.

-Prends-la, dis-je, ton téléphone tu le laisses allumer ?

-Sur silencieux oui, je vous dirai quand j'arrive, en cas de gros soucis je vous appelle, je vous rejoindrais sur La Push en rentrant.

**Pov Bella.**

J'avais fini par m'endormir tard dans la nuit avec Edward, je me réveillais à 7 heures, la douche m'aida à le faire, je les rejoignis dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous levés, ce qui me fit plus que plaisir de les voir, davantage Sue qui portait une chemise de mon papa, non elle n'est pas super à l'aise, ça viendra. Ma voiture, sac et de quoi nourrir Hikuma, tout était prêt, de ce que je savais Frank était déjà arrivé à destination, j'arriverai en début d'après midi, ensuite ça serait le gros point d'interrogation pour mon retour. J'écoutais les recommandations de chacun, de moins en moins tranquille quand je fus pas loin de partir. Ce fut à leur tour de sortir de la maison pour nous laisser avec Edward, nous étions pour l'instant agripper l'un à l'autre. Nous ne dîmes mot, cette nuit nous n'avions cessé de parler de mon départ, pour l'instant mon cerveau était en mode off.

Parce qu'il le fallait, nous dûmes sortir à notre tour, ses baisers auraient suffit à me faire rester, je voulais rester, je ne sais pas s'il le sentit mais il me poussa à sortir, à ma voiture je leur fis à chacun un câlin, Hikuma déjà sur le côté passager avec sa couverture. En partant je les regardais dans le rétroviseur, tous les quatre bras croisés à fixer ma voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, me faisant me sentir seule en une fraction de seconde, je regardais Hikuma, assise droite comme « i », regard fixe droit devant, elle me fit rire malgré moi.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec papa, elle tourna sa tête pour me regarder, je pouffais, pardon de te perturber, on va se mettre de la musique tu en dis quoi ? elle n'en pensa rien, elle regardait devant elle à nouveau, si tu ne dis rien, je choisis alors, tant pis pour toi, si tu n'aimes pas, ne vient pas te plaindre après ça sera trop tard ! tout en regardant la route, je lui montrais des cd dont elle se foutait éperdument, celui-là ? OK celui-là, je suis gentille tu vois.

Et ma petite Hikuma, elle m'entendit jacter pendant longtemps, je ne parlais pas seule au moins, je parlais à ma chienne, oui, j'ai dit chienne, pas petit chien femelle, Hikuma n'avait rien contre, nous en avions débattu longuement, elle ne prenait pas le « chienne » de Paul comme une insulte, c'est ce qu'elle était, donc désormais elle serait chienne. Elle savait où nous allions, les seules fois où j'arrêtais de jacasser c'était pour lui faire se dégourdir les pattes, elle n'avait même pas dormi encore, ce qui m'impressionna et me montra qu'elle jacasse tout autant que moi.

J'étais à l'arrêt, emmenant Hikuma faire un dernier pipi, nous étions à trente minutes d'arriver, j'avais trouvé un petit parc, au lieu de gambader elle restait assise près de moi sur notre coin d'herbe, je la câlinais, sa gamelle d'eau devant elle, les croquettes elle avait déjà eu, je donnais des nouvelles aussi, je savais qu'ils étaient à La Push désormais et n'allaient pas tarder à passer à table, Frank je l'avais également eu en ligne, il m'attendait, dans un soupir je tapotais l'encolure de Hikuma.

-Va falloir y aller, elle se redressa, toi aussi tu veux me forcer ? elle lécha ma main, t'as raison, plus vite arrivées, plus vite reparties, je me levais et nous repartîmes à la voiture, il a intérêt à avoir réservé sur une terrasse, je vais te coller et je n'irai nulle part sans toi, ce qui est pratique, les animaux ne sont pas autorisés partout, il faudra obligatoirement que ce soit dans un endroit ouvert ce qui nous arrange bien toi comme moi, je la fis monter de mon coté, vivement ce soir qu'on se couche hein mon bébé, elle me refit un bisou sur la main, maman devrait t'emmener plus souvent, tu sais quand nous le verrons tu peux grogner, pour lui mettre une espèce de pression.

Nous arrivâmes à destination, le lieu de rencontre ne fut pas compliqué à retrouver, j'eus une crampe à l'estomac en le voyant adosser à sa voiture, le sourire crispé qu'il m'adressa me montra qu'il n'était pas serein, je mis la laisse à Hikuma avant de descendre, nous nous prîmes brièvement dans les bras pour nous dire bonjour, Hikuma ne grogna pas, elle était même contente, cependant elle permit de lancer un sujet des plus basiques « Comme elle a grandi, elle mange bien ? Elle est sage ? » et ainsi de suite. Pour manger nous fûmes bien en terrasse, Hikuma à mes pieds, sur mes chaussures en réalité, ce fut l'heure de la sieste pour elle, il en était à me demander comment mon voyage s'était passé.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous étions sur la plage avec Paul, Seth et Embry, nous allions être rejoint par tous les autres dans peu, mes parents nous laisseraient tranquille, Sue et Charlie auraient du temps pour eux et je ne pensais qu'à Bella.

-Mais voilà mon petit Eddy préféré, je me retournais en voyant Kim, je lui souris, alors vous voulez reprendre une raclée au foot c'est ça ?

-Pas que je sache non, au mieux je fais l'arbitre.

-Ou un feu, dit Jared, tu veux que je t'apprennes à faire le Mc Gyver ?

-Vas-y, riais-je.

-Paul t'a pas appris ?

-Paul, dit le concerné, il a lâché l'affaire sur ce point, Jared le regarda.

-Va râler plus loin, je vais t'apprendre Eddy, pour l'instant asseyons-nous, quand tous furent arrivés ce qui ne tarda pas ils partirent dans un foot.

-Tu ne joues pas ?

-Non, je t'apprends à faire un feu, je riais nerveusement, il esquissa un sourire, on a le temps, apprendre prend du temps, on peut parler ou la fermer à ta convenance.

-Avec quoi tu fais un feu ?

-Un briquet, du bois, on peut la fermer tu sais.

-Non, riais-je.

-Elle va bien Eddy, mon rire mourut rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Rien, qu'elle n'est pas là du week-end, qu'elle revient demain.

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout, comprends que nous nous doutons que ça pue quelque part, tout ce que je dis c'est qu'elle va bien, sinon elle t'aurait appelé, maintenant allons à la recherche de bois sec, nous nous levâmes marchant sur la plage, comment tu as fait pour ne pas réussir à faire un feu ?

-Il ne m'a pas montré directement, il m'a observé, j'étais trop lent selon lui et il a lâché l'affaire en voyant Bella arriver et me sauter dessus.

-Il ne t'a rien appris alors.

-Non pour moi, bien sûr que si pour lui.

-C'est Paul, j'approuvais en souriant.

Le feu fut bel et bien fait pendant que le foot tournait aux règlements de compte, Emmett pour Emmy, Jasper pour le ferry et tout ce qui était en réserve, Jared y alla quand Paul vint s'asseoir en riant.

-Ma grande, dit-il, entre deux gorgées d'eau, si tu continues à rester assis sur ce tronc je vais devenir désagréable, j'ai mon portable sur moi, garde le tien, ça ne t'empêche pas de te défouler, crois-moi t'en as besoin, la petite chose elle serait la première à te mettre une claquette si elle te voyait là.

-Ça me stresse de ne pas savoir.

-Ça me stresse aussi mais le temps passe plus vite quand tu fais quelque chose, là tu fais rien à part fixer le feu, te manque plus que les mouvements d'avant en arrière pour nous faire bien baliser définitivement, si tu veux qu'on bouge, on bouge, si tu veux filer des coups, ils sont là, dit-il en me montrant les autres devant nous, regarde tu as le choix, Jake, souffla-t-il, par exemple, j'échappais un rire, on va te coller au cul de toute façon alors debout, retire ta veste, portable dans ta poche et mets-toi dans mon équipe, on va les démonter un à un, Alex cherche la merde depuis tout à l'heure. Je finis par me lever et nous nous rapprochâmes d'eux, OK, la grande entre en jeux.

-Et alors ? demanda Alex, il va se faire savater comme les autres, quoi que ça fait de la chair fraîche, sourit-il sadiquement, je lui fis un doigt, je vais te faire faire un soleil tu vas voir, c'est ça ri tant que tu peux.

-Tu lui fais faire un soleil et je lui fais un plaquage des plus violent, dit Jake.

-Tu vois ils sont motivés, me souffla Paul, leur montre pas que tu flippes.

-Je ne flippe pas, riais-je.

-Prouve-le et foutons leur une raclée, je retirais ma veste la posant au sol.

-Petit frère je risque de te défoncer aussi.

-Y en a qui ne sont pas contre moi ? Personne ne leva la main, ah ouais ça donne envie.

**Pov Bella.**

Je roulais au plus vite, Hikuma sur le sol, la nuit été tombée, je n'étais pas loin de La Push, je coupais le contact et sortis rapidement, je sonnais n'attendant pas longtemps.

-Bella, il me regarda étonné.

-Pardon de vous déranger, monsieur Weber, est-ce que Angela est là ? il approuva.

-Entre je t'en prie.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger davantage, pourriez-vous lui demander de venir ?

-Bien sûr, il laissa la porte entrouverte, je retournais à ma voiture m'appuyant sur l'aile, la tête de Hikuma sortant de la fenêtre.

-Après on ira voir papa, les papas. Je la caressais, remettant mon regard sur leur maison, elle sortit venant vers moi tête baissée dans un premier temps, me regardant enfin à nouveau, je ne voulais pas venir à la base, commençai-je, j'attendais que tu le fasses puis je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de réponses, de savoir ce que tu as, pourquoi avoir dit que je n'étais pas là, toutes ces choses, je ne viens pas te faire la morale, juste parler. Elle se fit pensive regardant le sol, leva la tête, hésita à parler à plusieurs reprises.

-Je crois que... pour le moment nous ne pouvons plus être amies, pas après tout ça, je veux dire, tous me détestent et...

-Je ne parle pas des autres, je parle de toi et moi Angie, je ne te déteste pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais ? Ça serait plus simple.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te déteste, tu n'as pas envie d'arranger quoi que ce soit en fait.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'envie mais quand bien même on se reparlerait, ça serait brisé, avec toi ou quiconque et je ne pourrais pas assumer vos regards pour l'instant, m'excuser pour que ça recommence dans quelques temps, qu'un jour, un reproche soit dit et à nouveau des disputes, de tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tu n'en dis rien pour ne pas me blesser, tu devrais pourtant.

-Non, c'est ce que tu cherches et je pense que ça fait un moment que tu attends qu'on se dispute, consciemment ou non, tout ce que tu as fait, dit, était pour créer une embrouille, tu remets la faute sur les autres là où ça n'a pas lieu et ça tu le sais, je sais que tu n'es pas cette fille, celle qui fait des médisances sur tout le monde, dire des Cullen qu'ils n'ont aucun problème, non seulement tu sais que c'est faux mais tu sais que ça va les blesser, dire de moi que je ne suis pas là, que je prends trop de place, tu le sais que ça m'atteint, dire de Ben qu'il ne te soutient pas alors qu'il est le premier à être là pour toi... pour toutes ces raisons, même si elles sont blessantes, ce ne sont que des conneries, tu n'es pas heureuse et je ne pense même pas que la faute en revienne à ton père ou une quelconque personne ou alors ma meilleure amie est en réalité la personne la plus fausse que je connaisses et ça j'en doute, alors tu vas continuer à ne plus nous regarder ?

-Tant que je n'assumerai pas, oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas ignorer Ben.

-Je sais, dit-elle en ayant un sanglot, elle pinça ses lèvres regardant sur le côté, mes yeux furent rapidement brouillés, je soufflais discrètement, il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, si vous saviez comme j'avais envie de la retrouver, de la serrer contre moi.

-Mon père et Sue sont ensemble, tu savais ? reniflai-je.

-Je les ai vu hier en ville, sourit-elle les larmes aux yeux, ils sont mignons, j'approuvais en sanglotant.

-J'arrête pas de répéter qu'ils sont choux, elle approuva en pouffant une fraction de seconde, à nouveau un silence, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi, je vais à La Push, ils sont tous là-bas, elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, non, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas possible Bella, je ne peux pas arriver avec eux tous à me regarder, entre m'insulter et ne pas savoir quoi dire, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

-Tu as peur de quoi ?

-Ils sont en droit de me jeter, Bella repense à tout ce que j'ai dit sur eux, ça en revient à faire venir Stanley comme si de rien n'était, à leur place je ne me priverai pas pour balancer une connerie histoire de bien faire ressentir qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue.

-Si tu ne le fais pas ce soir, tu le ferais à une autre soirée ?

-Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas, tu devrais aller les rejoindre, j'approuvais, je fis le tour de ma voiture allant à ma portière, je l'ouvris.

-Angie... ignore-nous si tu veux mais appelles Ben, il ne te déteste pas, elle approuva touchée, je lui fis un petit sourire et repartis, elle regarda ma voiture s'éloigner, j'échappais un sanglot, me reprenant en respirant calmement.

Beaucoup me diraient que j'aurai dû l'insulter, l'ignorer, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, on aura beau me dire que personne ne doit rien à personne, c'est faux, elle a été là pas uniquement pour moi, tous ces dires ne sont que conneries, qu'il y ait une part de jalousie, même si elle est vrai, j'ai aussi envié un jour des situations enrageant parce que ça ne m'arrivait pas, peut-être pas de la manière d'Angie mais pour moi toutes ces choses sont dites parce que la personne au fond d'elle n'est pas heureuse, je suis peut-être naïve et je me prendrai peut-être une autre gifle, peu importe, si ça arrive je ne me plaindrais pas, je l'encaisserai et la tairais. Arrivée à La Push, je mis la laisse à Hikuma et partis à leur recherches, leurs maisons semblant vides, je partis en direction de la plage, là où nous avions pour habitude de nous retrouver, de loin je pus les apercevoir, bien sûr qu'ils font les idiots, quoi d'autre, amour lui, était assis parlant avec Leah et Rose, Hikuma tira sur sa laisse pour me faire avancer, je me baissais près d'elle.

-Il ne faut pas toujours être pressée Hikuma, maman elle aime bien les observer et se garder en tête de belles images, c'est important pour les souvenirs... elle cherchait toujours à avancer, OK tu t'en fous, je te détache et tu peux courir jusqu'à eux, fais attention, le feu on le contourne on ne saute pas dedans, je me redressais lui retirant sa laisse, je la regardais courir à toute hâte vers eux, je ricanais en entendant des cris, ils avaient du soit la prendre pour un loup dans la nuit, soit un vilain chien plein de courage et qui emmerde la peur d'attaquer une vingtaine de personnes, je regardais qu'une chose désormais Edward qui s'était redressé d'un coup à regarder tout autour de lui, il m'en souleva le cœur et si j'avais eu la capacité de le faire j'aurai couru aussi bien que Hikuma. Je me remis à avancer, je fus repérer, distinguant la surprise mais aussi l'inquiétude du pourquoi revient-elle le jour même, il courut pour moi, mes jambes étant du coton, le sol une pente, évitons les roulades forcées.

Il me souleva du sol m'écrasant contre lui, embrassant ma joue, mon cou, il me donna envie de pleurer avec sa réaction, et même pas 24 heures de séparation, il me reposa, me regarda, m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, gardant mon visage entre ses mains, son côté inquiet ayant reprit le dessus.

-Je n'avais pas de raison de rester davantage, soufflai-je, encore moins de dormir seule dans une ville inconnue, alors je suis là, je lui fis un petit sourire, je haussais à peine les épaules, ça ne m'aura rien appris de plus.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, que je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, c'est fini, soufflai-je.

-Comment ça a fini ?

-En le voyant, je n'y ai plus vu mes grands-parents, juste lui, pas de souvenirs qui remontent si ce ne sont ses venues à Forks, cette fois c'est terminé, ce qui le reliait à eux n'existe plus, j'ai été voir Angie avant de venir, il fronça les sourcils, nous avons parlés un peu, ça m'a fait du bien de la voir, elle me manque, elle regrette aussi.

-Vous allez vous revoir ?

-Nous n'en n'avons pas parlé directement, Paul te fait boire ?

-Non, pourtant il voulait.

-Je vais devoir le frapper c'est ça ?

-J'aimerai, nous avons refait un foot cet après-midi.

-Je vais devoir tous les frapper c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? il remballa au mieux son rire, je vais le faire, tu me feras une liste.

-Je vais te la faire, il m'embrassa à nouveau, merci d'être revenue ce soir, souffla-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je le pris contre moi, mes bras autour de son cou, les siens autour de ma taille, il soupira discrètement, je n'avais absolument pas envie de le lâcher en fait, je jetais la laisse au sol me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis désolé quoi qu'il en soit pour Frank peu importe mon ressenti envers lui.

-Ne le sois pas, chuchotai-je, ma famille elle est dans mes bras et sur cette plage, il embrassa mon cou me murmurant qu'il m'aimait, deux mots qui après cette journée j'avais besoin d'entendre, je t'aime amour. Pour le moment je ne veux plus tourner de pages, il se recula pour me voir.

-Allons rejoindre notre famille, le reste peut attendre maintenant, j'approuvais, il m'embrassa doucement, je suis fier de tout ce que tu fais en ce moment, peu importe la personne concernée et tes choix, je lui mimais mon merci coincé dans ma gorge, il entremêla nos doigts et embrassa ma main, le plus méchant aujourd'hui ça a été Alex, je pouffai.

-Hikuma est une chienne, ça ne la vexe pas, nous avons beaucoup papoté, il me regarda perplexe, une chienne, chienne, répétai-je, bein tu vois c'était plus classe dans la voiture, elle redevient petit chien femelle, il eut un rire mi-con, mi-blasé. Je fis un sourire que je souhaitais rassurant.

Je pus rassurer mon père, Sue et Paul, même si je ne m'étalais pas davantage qu'un « ça a été », les détails seront pour plus tard, Esmée et Carlisle étaient là eux aussi, pendant qu'Edward fut accaparé par je ne sais quoi j'allais vers Carlisle qui regardait vers l'océan, l'est peut-être bourré.

-Dites-moi cher confrère, commençai-je, est-ce une heure pour traîner avec des jeunes ?

-Dites-moi chère consœur, est-ce une heure pour être encore dehors ?

-Demain c'est dimanche mon cher, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, il me fixa en souriant, ah bah oui pour toi aussi c'est dimanche demain, mais des fois tu travailles !

-Pas demain non.

-Est-ce que tu vas emmener mon papa dans la débauche et l'alcool ? il se garda son rire.

-Pas ce soir mais très bientôt, bien sûr que tu seras là chérie, en parlant d'alcool ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu y toucher.

-Moi j'aime bien mon beau-papa, il ne soucie pas du fait que je boive, mais du fait que je ne boive pas, nous rîmes tous les deux.

-Non, rit-il, je ne m'en n'inquiète pas, je me suis mal exprimé.

-Ce qui pour un médecin, peut être problématique, j'ai compris le message cependant, je pris son bras l'emmenant vers la glacière, je nous pris deux bières lui en tendant une, trinquons ! j'entrechoquai nos bouteilles, Edward nous rejoignit, toi aussi amour, il faut que tu boives, sinon papa Carlisle ça va l'angoisser.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rit-il, ne m'oblige pas à te mettre une contravention, j'avalais de travers pleine de grâce.

-Tu en mérites une tout autant, riais-je, tu veux me faire boire, moi, petite mineure.

-En fait c'est ça la signification de vos contraventions ? nous demanda Edward, après papa on reparlera de toi qui fait boire Bella, je pouffais, mais vous dites contravention pour une chose qui est interdite ou pas illégale, c'est ça votre jeu ? nous nous regardâmes avec Carlisle, buvant en même temps, vous êtes sérieux ? Amour est nerveux, il me prit ma bouteille.

-Pourquoi pas celle de ton papa ? la mienne est sans alcool, lui soufflai-je, il la regarda et me la rendit.

-Contravention c'est juste ça ? il prit la bouteille de son père, sans alcool également, il lui rendit, alors ?

-Je vais allez rejoindre ta mère mon fils nous allons rentrer, Bella, il me fit un signe de la tête, plein de classe et partit, amour me fixait, je suivis Esmée et Carlisle saluer tout le monde, mon père et Sue suivirent.

-N'a soif ? lui proposai-je, Paul ! criai-je.

-Tu as besoin de meugler ? dit-il en venant.

-Paul, dit Edward, je connais le sens de « contravention ».

-Vu ta tête c'est à chier.

-Il ne sait rien, dis-je, oh non amour on regarde pas sa chérie comme ça, n'a soif ? retentai-je, mon regard tomba sur Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il a Emmett ? ils le regardèrent, intérieurement je suis fière de ma diversion, pourquoi il fixe le feu comme ça ?

-Un truc de frères sûrement, dit Paul, j'allais vers lui, lui tapotant l'épaule, il se releva droit comme un « i » me faisant sursauter, il regardait en l'air.

-Emmett ? Tu vas bien ?

-C'est beau, je levais ma tête regardant le ciel, c'est plein de couleur... ou comment me faire baisser la tête, reculer d'un pas et ne lever que les yeux furtivement.

-Euh, c'est noir, le noir est une jolie couleur.

-C'est violet et bleu, jaune, ohhh, c'est blanc, dit-il lentement.

-Emmett, regarde-moi.

-Je le fais, je regardais ma tenue, jean, col roulé et grosse écharpe blanche.

-Je n'ai pas tant de couleur que ça, soufflai-je, il se mit de profil, puis fit un tour sur lui même, tête toujours en l'air, je lançais un petit regard à Paul et Edward qui furent tout aussi perplexe que moi, je fus soulagée qu'ils me rejoignent, je pense qu'il joue à un jeu étrange mais un jeu.

-T'es immense, à savoir il a une voix très franchement de mec défoncé.

-Qui est immense ? demanda Edward.

-Bella, je la regarde depuis tout à l'heure, elle est grande.

-Tu as bu quoi ? lui demanda Edward, nous n'eûmes aucune réponse, il refit un tour sur lui-même, pourquoi tu tournes ? il se rassit, scrutant le feu.

-Pour voir Bella, je tournais ma tête vers Paul qui parlait en Quileute aux siens, Emmett laissa écouler un long filet de bave, j'eus un hoquet d'écœurement sous les rires.

-Je me disais, dit Rose, qu'il était pas net, nounours arrête de baver, dit-elle en grimaçant, il tira la langue autant qu'il put manquant même de vomir, nous nous redressâmes avec Rose.

-Qui lui a donné du peyotl ? demanda Sam, il se rapprocha d'Emmett se mettant à sa hauteur, Emmett ? Rentre ta langue, il fut à nouveau à deux doigts de vomir, Emmett sort ta langue, il la rentra, alors qui ? demanda-t-il.

-Aucun de nous, dit Jake, où il a trouvé ça ? nous le regardâmes tous, je jure ce n'est pas moi, je l'aurai fait oui, mais sans présence de parents, Jared ? Sam lui donna une bouteille d'eau.

-Emmett, bois, il tira sa langue, je me sentis obligée de rire, il eut à nouveau envie de vomir, j'allais rejoindre Edward pour rire tranquillement contre son torse, rassurez-vous nous étions plusieurs à rires.

-S'il a des hallucinations déjà c'est que la prise remonte à environ trois heures, dit Sam, ce n'est pas dangereux en soit, nous rassura-t-il, je voudrais surtout connaître la dose prise, Paul vérifia les poches d'Emmett.

-S'il en a sur lui, j'en veux, dit Alex.

-C'est moi, dit Kim, il voulait, la dose est minime, encore moins de ce que j'ai dû déjà prendre, nous la regardâmes tous, elle alla vers lui, hein Emmett que tu vas bien.

-Ça tourne, dit-il plus que pâle, je veux que ça tourne plus vite sans que ça tourne.

-Vous voyez, il va bien, elle en sortit de sa poche, il a eu ça, nous nous rapprochâmes tous pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait, une espèce de bouton de fleur, elle en enleva une partie.

-Avec juste ça il est comme ça ? demanda Jake, il a but ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, il va bien aller, hein Emmett, comment tu te sens ? il fit le poisson avec sa bouche sous nos rires, je serai sa nounou.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire, dit Sam.

-Je ne le ferai qu'une fois, Emmett tu as quelques chose à nous dire ? il prit du sable et en mit dans sa bouche, mais non ! rit-elle, elle lui rinça la bouche sous nos rires nerveux, il y a quelque chose à manger ? Rose lui donna des chips, Emmett lui retenta le sable, il s'arrêta, ne bougea plus, se mettant à rire comme un nigaud en laissant tomber le sable.

-Est-ce que j'ai honte ? nous demanda Rose, même pas, rit-elle, elle lui prit la main, marche nounours.

-Il peut faire d'autres trucs ? demanda Jasper.

-Tout dépend de la personne, de la dose, dit Paul, là ce qu'il a pris c'est rien.

-Quelqu'un m'en veut de lui en avoir donné ? nous demanda Kim, nous lui répondîmes que non, regardant Emmett qui tournait à nouveau sous les rires de Rose.

-D'ici quelques heures ça sera passé, dit Jake, ils vont dormir à la maison, il aura un genre de gueule de bois demain, pour le moment, jouons, voyons ce qu'il peut et ne pas faire.

Nous jouâmes longtemps avec Emmett, il n'était par contre absolument pas attentif à nos requêtes, il était dans son monde, continuant à tirer sa langue, chose qu'aucun de nous ne parvint à comprendre, il ne parlait pas non plus ou très peu, quand il le faisait c'était pour dire des choses insensées, décrivant des couleurs, c'est violent le peyotl, dire qu'il en a pris qu'une petite dose.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous étions rentrés, Bella déjà couchée dans la chambre de Leah, j'allais à mon tour me doucher au plus vite avant d'aller la rejoindre, Paul et Seth toujours sur la plage à rire d'Emmett, son réveil allait être difficile. Je rejoignis Bella, la petite lampe dans la chambre me permit de voir qu'elle dormait déjà, tournée vers mon coté, je me glissais près d'elle, je poussais ses cheveux de son visage, bouche en cœur comme à chaque fois, je me rapprochais, la prenant contre moi, elle bougea sa jambe nue entre les miennes, grogna à cause de mon tee-shirt, elle embrassa mon torse, sa main entre mes omoplates. Elle releva son visage le mettant face au mien, sa main désormais contre mon cou. Elle embrassa ma lèvre supérieure, lentement, recommença tout en rapprochant nos visages m'embrassant langoureusement tout en menant ma main sur son boxer commençant à le descendre, je lui retirais sans quitter ses lèvres, ce qui n'arriva que lorsqu'elle retira son haut, elle m'aida à retirer mon bas, je la poussais sur le dos me mettant sur elle, nos soupirs les plus bas possible, étouffés au mieux, nos mains s'entremêlèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Nous ne bougeâmes plus, nous regardant pendant que je glissais en elle, nos gémissements mourant dans la bouche de l'autre, je mouvais en elle lentement, nos mains se crispant dans celle de l'autre ou contre nos peaux.

Le lendemain je me réveillais en premier, Bella n'avait pas fait de fugue ce matin, elle dormait, nue, sur le ventre, son dos découvert, j'embrassais son ce dernier, j'avais beau la voir souvent dormir de cette façon, elle me fit me souvenir du lendemain de notre première fois, quand j'étais retourné dans la chambre avec nos cafés, de ma Bella du début il ne restait que des images, des souvenirs, pour ce qui est du caractère, elle demeurait plus apaisée en dépit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, plus calme. Je n'ai pas de préférences entre la Bella du début et celle de maintenant, elles sont simplement différentes, peut-être que celle d'aujourd'hui est plus forte. Bientôt 7 mois là où je reconnais que c'est peu mais où j'ai également cette sensation de l'avoir auprès de moi depuis plus longtemps, ce qui n'avait pas changé c'est cette incapacité à être sans elle, preuve en est hier, ce qui n'avait pas changé ou en fait si, ça, ça avait changé, c'est que je l'en aimais que davantage, pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, tout ce qu'elle était, elle... mes pensées cessèrent quand elle bougea, toujours endormie elle se mit sur mon torse, cherchant à grimper, je me gardais de rire, l'aidant surtout avec ses jambes, elle soupira, glissant ses mains sous les oreillers, ça avec Bella ça signifie, « Amour, caresse mon dos », Amour, il le fait sans sourciller, une fois bien calé, le drap sur le haut de ses fesses, je caresse son dos, ses flancs et comme à chaque fois elle finira par sourire ou pouffer, c'est son jeu de s'empêcher de rire, jeu auquel elle échoue à chaque fois, elle persévère, frissonne mais persévère, elle vient de pouffer, c'est un nouvel échec.

-Un jour mon ange, soufflai-je, un jour tu ne riras pas.

-Continue, tu vas voir que je peux y arriver, dit-elle à moitié endormie, je recommençais, elle sursauta et poussa ma main en riant.

-On retente demain ? elle approuva en riant doucement, elle frotta ses yeux, redressant son visage, m'embrassant avec un petit sourire.

-On peut glander au lit jusqu'à au moins midi ?

-Nous sommes chez Sue.

-Chez Sue la règle le dimanche c'est qu'il n'y en a pas jusqu'à midi on peut dormir et qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne.

-Tu l'inventes ou elle est vrai ?

-Elle est vrai, rit-elle doucement, je vais chercher nos cafés, je la regardais s'habiller rapidement, trop rapidement avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'a pas dû inventer. Je regardais l'heure, il n'était que 8 heures.

Je me levais en attendant taper à la porte, son petit « c'est moi » me rassura, plateau avec cafés et de quoi manger, elle le posa sur le lit, m'attendant pour poser son dos contre moi, elle se remit en boxer et petit haut.

-Nous sommes les premiers à nous lever.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Paul est avachi dans le canapé, Seth sur l'autre, papa ronfle un peu au fond du couloir, Sue pour dire qu'elle est réveillée, elle a une tactique, si la cafetière est avancé sur le plan de travail, elle est levée et en extérieur, en retrait, à la maison et dort.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Quand j'étais venue dormir la dernière fois, nous sommes donc les premiers levés, amour, ça fait de ma discussion une discussion dite importante ?

-Intéressante en fait, je lus de la fierté sur son visage, je riais au plus bas et embrassais sa tête.

-Je savais que je pouvais le faire, murmura-t-elle dans sa tasse. Elle se tut pendant un moment, nous avions terminés nos cafés, mangés, elle posa le plateau au sol, elle s'allongea me mettant sur elle.

-Tu n'as plus rien à dire ?

-Je savais que ça te manquerait, je tuais mon rire contre son sein.

Nous passâmes notre matinée dans la chambre, somnolant, riant au plus bas, nous rendormant un peu, quand il fut pas loin de midi nous allâmes à la salle de bains nous rendre présentable. En arrivant dans le salon, ils étaient en train de s'installer tous souriant, faisant nos discussions du matin, nous avions droit à un brunch, autant de salé que de sucré.

-Vous êtes rentrés à quelle heure ? demandai-je à Seth et Paul.

-Tôt ce matin, Emmett nous a grandement occupé, rit Paul, j'ai dormi un peu et j'ai rejoint Jake sur la plage, Capoeira.

-Mais non, râla Bella, je voulais vous voir.

-Raté...

-Moi j'y étais, le nargua Seth, elle le regarda de travers, c'était terrible à voir, tu as raté quelque chose.

-Mange, siffla-t-elle, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

-N'empêche que j'étais là.

-N'empêche que tu vas le regretter, il échappa un rire, elle le fixa tout en plissant des yeux.

-Ils m'ont même appris un peu.

-D'habitude tu es gentil.

-Ouais mais maintenant, je me dois de jouer mon rôle du petit frère bien chiant.

-Tu fais ça bien en plus.

-En tant que sœur, tu ne peux pas être mon chef.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Maintenant je ferai toujours ce que tu demandes mais si je me fais attraper, je dirai que je n'ai fait qu'écouter ma sœur.

-C'est bien que tu le dises devant nos parents, ils sauront que c'est faux.

-Ils savent que tu as des idées qui mettent en danger.

-Et à ce que je vois, le danger tu aimes.

-Tu me menaces ? elle l'ignora, Bella ?

-Je pensais que ça serait plus joyeux, dit Sue, nous rîmes doucement, Seth n'embête pas ta sœur.

-Bella, dit Charlie, ne menace pas ton frère.

-Waw vous faites bien les parents, pépia Bella, elle tapa dans la main de Seth, ils rirent tout les deux.

-Un frère et une sœur à gérer, souffla Paul, félicitations, leur dit-il.

**Pov Bella.**

Dimanche de glande, j'étais avec Seth dans sa chambre, je squattais son lit, j'étais disons-le un peu étalée, il était à la recherche de je ne sais quoi dans son armoire, Paul et Edward étaient sortis faire un tour.

-Seth, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Je serai un peu partout, principalement ici avec Embry, Quil et Claire.

-Tu n'as pas une fille qui te plaît ?

-Non, Embry non plus si tu te poses la question, je lui fis un petit sourire, nous pourrons rejouer avec nos parents ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je nous aurais bien vu, claquer des portes après nous être engueulés.

-Attendons un peu, ça arrivera peut-être pour de vrai ?

-Ne soyons pas pressés alors.

-Tu crois qu'ils se décideront à vivre ensemble ? il referma son armoire, je lui fis de la place pour qu'il puisse s'installer.

-Aucune idée, ça serait bien, tu crois que ça serait ici ? Chez mon père ou une nouvelle maison ? il haussa les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse.

-Tu pourrais ne plus avoir la maison de ton père ?

-Si c'est pour être ici, je te dirai oui mais la maison me manquerait.

-Pareil pour moi, j'aime vivre ici en fait.

-Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils en décident si un jour la question se pose, nous restâmes silencieux un moment, tu m'apprendrais des mots Quileute ?

-Je peux le faire, sourit-il, maman aussi pourra t'aider, tu m'apprendrais à faire un photophore ?

-Sans problèmes, souriais-je, un soir après les cours.

-Pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas ici ce soir ?

-Nous t'emmènerons avec Quil et Seth, viens on va demander.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, ne faisant rien pour être silencieux, pour dire que nous arrivions, ils étaient dans le salon, j'eus un sourire de cruche, à moitié allongé tous les deux, la tête de Sue sur le torse de mon papa, je crois qu'il devait lui caresser les cheveux.

-M'man, dit Seth tout sourire, ça serait dérangeant que tout le monde reste ce soir, si possible bien sûr... comme ça demain, je pars avec Edward et Bella, je fis un long oui avec ma tête, Sue et mon papa se regardèrent.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, sourit Sue, nous sautillâmes avec Seth, il faudrait juste allez chercher vos affaires pour demain... vous pourriez en laisser ici si vous voulez avec Edward, je tapais dans mes mains.

-Chouette ! Seth, mets tes chaussures on va chercher nos affaires, nous partîmes à l'entrée rapidement, papa je te ramène des affaires ! Oh et merci !

-De rien, sourit-elle.

-On va allez voir les autres aussi, dit Seth, si besoin, téléphone !

Ils approuvèrent, moi dehors j'en pouvais plus de sourire, j'appelais Edward pour lui dire que nous restions, Paul restait également.

Affaires chez Sue, nous étions en vadrouille avec Seth, je le laissais rejoindre Embry, Paul était devant chez Jake à fumer, il me fit un sourire quand il me vit arriver vers lui, je le pris dans mes bras, envie subite.

-T'en a jamais marre de faire des câlins ? je relevais ma tête, non t'en as pas marre, je lui fis un sourire, rebaissant ma tête tout en le serrant un peu plus, il referma son bras sur mes épaules tout en soupirant.

**Pov Edward.**

Je sortis devant la maison de Jake retrouvant Paul et Bella en cession câlin.

-Va faire câlin à ton homme, il la poussa vers moi.

-Non regarde, dis-je, elle n'a pas terminé, elle se remit contre lui en me souriant.

-Mec ça va faire un quart d'heure bientôt, je haussais les épaules, Jake sortit à son tour.

-Après c'est mon tour ? demanda-t-il à Bella, elle pouffa, désolé Eddy fallait te prononcer plus vite.

-Va voir Jake petite chose, il en a besoin tu le vois bien.

-Il dit vrai, viens, en plus il n'apprécie pas comme il convient.

-Justement, dit Bella, quand il aimera, je le lâcherai.

-Si tu ne veux pas me faire de câlin, dit Jake faussement vexé, dis-le directement.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, rit-elle.

-Non parce que le petit Paul avant que la passion du câlin se déclenche chez lui, il aura une canne, des cheveux blancs et un joli dentier, nous rîmes tous les quatre.

-La passion du câlin, railla Bella.

-Une fille qui fait la glu et force les autres à la câliner ne devrait pas se moquer, répondit Jake.

-Je ne fais pas tout le temps la glu, pour la peine, je ne te ferai pas de câlin.

-Et finalement, dit Paul à Jake, parce que ça t'emmerde, je la garde, oui, Jake fait vraiment la gueule, de toute façon tu pars bosser, vas-y maintenant d'ailleurs, un collègue voudra peut-être te câliner, un pas une, Jake me regarda voulant me faire sa tête triste.

-Non, je ne pense pas, non, Bella et Paul ricanèrent, il rentra chez lui, il lui arrive quoi ? ils haussèrent les épaules riant la minute suivante, je me retournais, Jake et la perruque Emmy.

-Câlin ? il me fit la moue.

J'aurai dû me reculer, partir, il m'attrapa m'écrasant contre lui, Paul et Bella eurent un fou rire quand Jake me souleva plusieurs fois du sol, il me reposa et s'éloigna, retirant la perruque, c'est tout ce que je voulais, dit-il sérieusement, c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'y aille, je vous laisse la maison, il partit vers sa voiture et se retourna, et ouais, j'ai tout dans la voiture déjà, Eddy, quand tu veux, il me fit un clin d'œil, sous mon rire nerveux, monta et partit.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas la passion du câlin, soufflai-je, faut juste que je m'en remette, Paul me regarda montrant Bella, reste où tu es mon ange, je ne voudrai pas que Paul perde la passion, il me fit un doigt.

-OK amour, au fait où est Emmett ?

-Il dort, lui répondis-je, Rose aussi, ils ont été très chiants à ce qu'il paraît, Emmett a été chiant, même en dormant il continuait de parler, Rose l'insultait, il se réveillait, parlait de je ne sais quoi et à nouveau papotais...

-Leah travaille ? demanda Bella.

-Elle dort aussi, autant que nous les laissions, dit Paul, je refermais la porte, Bella dut le lâcher non sans que Paul ait un petit sourire tout en menaçant du regard rapidement, je ne dirai rien pour l'instant, je n'oublierai pas de proposer de nouveau à Bella de faire un câlin à Paul, elle prit ma main en attendant, les bébés sont où ?

-Sûrement au Q... va savoir, nous la fixâmes, quoi ?

-Au Q quoi ? demandai-je.

-Hein ? nous ne pûmes que rire devant sa tête.

-Allez balance, rit Paul, nous savions bien que vous aviez une espèce de repère.

-Je suis ton chef, lui dis-je, tu ne peux pas mentir ou ne rien dire, ça restera entre nous, elle grimaça, se remettant à avancer.

-Allons-y, nous aurons tenus des mois le secret, soupira-t-elle.

Nous la suivîmes, elle râlait à intervalle régulier ce qui nous permettait de nous moquer tout aussi régulièrement, des mois... c'est là où je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu manigancer dans notre dos, elle nous proposa de la laisser rentrer en premier, attendre et faire comme si nous l'avions suivi, ce que nous refusâmes, elle aurait le temps de planquer ce qu'elle souhaite. En rentrant, Seth et Embry se levèrent d'un bond.

-Navrés mes petits soldats, ma langue a fourchée, ils m'ont torturés et obligés à leur montrer notre Q.G... désolée.

-Nous savions bien que ça arriverait, dit Embry, ils nous suivirent du regard.

-C'est donc là que tu as mis le grand tableau d'Halloween, dis-je, je le retournais, tu as rajouté des choses depuis.

-Si peu, souffla-t-elle, Paul était à regarder les idées collées au mur.

-Ah ouais ça s'amuse, leur dit-il, ils regardèrent tous les trois ailleurs, mon bon vieux canapé tiens... j'ouvris un carton, sortant une corde.

-Bella ? lui demandai-je en lui montrant.

-Je n'ai jamais oublié le fait de l'attacher dans un lieu public, je lui montrais un nouveau pistolet à clous, je n'ai jamais renoncé à ça non plus, nous nous fixâmes un moment, je n'ai renoncé à aucune de mes idées, arrête de me regarder comme ça, elle panique, je me repris regardant dans le fond, Paul m'aida à tout sortir, des piles de photos de Stanley, nous les regardâmes.

-Pour la fin de l'année, dit Embry, nous n'avons renoncé à rien non plus.

-Vous avez fait combien de conneries dans notre dos ? demandai-je.

-Pas grand chose, dit Seth, ça fait un moment que nous avons arrêté de jouer avec elle.

-Cette maison pourrait nous servir, dit Bella, l'idée du Chaman, on l'attend toujours, pourquoi ne pas la faire ici en réaménageant, ses yeux crevés, bandés pardon, ne verraient rien et nous pourrions être tous autour de la maison pour écouter... quoi ?

-Vas-y continue, dit Paul en s'asseyant sur le canapé, je m'installais, fais pas ta timide, épate-nous, elle pouffa faiblement.

-Et bien... admettons que Sam joue ici, peu de lumières, des paravent par exemple pour vraiment en faire un espace des plus confiné, un fois repartit, pourquoi ne pas en faire une sorte de chambre d'hôtel par exemple, enfin quelque chose dans le genre, arranger la maison, comme elle est petite ça sera vite fait, tu pourrais faire comme si tu voulais passer du temps avec elle.

-Elle me pense riche, si je l'amène ici elle va me rire au nez.

-Pas si Sam part dans le sens où elle doit revenir à l'essentiel, un truc dans le genre, le temps d'un tour en voiture toujours yeux bandés ou après un somnifère elle se réveille ici, le Chaman tu lui auras ramené et tu es dans un endroit qu'il t'a indiqué, enfin quelque chose dans le genre, tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux...

-Et je l'attire chez un Chaman parce que...

-Parce que tu t'inquiètes, ça veut dire la faire redevenir parano, Peter s'inquiète, Peter connaît quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un... ou une fausse publicité dans sa boîte aux lettres.

-Je peux aussi partir sur le fait qu'elle serait possédée.

-Aussi, sourit Bella en s'asseyant devant la petite table basse aux magasines variés, tu sais Sam pourrait lui dire qu'elle doit avoir une longue période d'abstinence ou ne serait-ce que 72 heures, ça t'éviterait des problèmes.

-Si on laisse un pc, dit Embry, la webcam est bien possible, plus simple une caméra de vidéo surveillance bien planquée, ta maison Paul est la plus près, une en WI-FI, nous avons Internet nous pouvons suivre tranquillement de là-bas sans prendre le risque de se faire remarquer ou pire, de manquer quelque chose.

-Embry c'est une tête, dit Seth, tu lui fournis le matériel, il peut te l'installer avec Jared.

-Ce que je retiens surtout, dit Paul, c'est le coup de l'abstinence, nous rîmes tous, faut voir combien ça coûte et si c'est vraiment possible.

-Ça l'est, dit Embry.

-Niveau temps, dis-je, nous attendons la fin des cours, ça nous laisse une marge pour tout préparer, le mobilier par contre...

-Ça peut-être très sommaire, dit Bella, puisqu'elle est censée revenir aux sources, Paul et moi nous pouvons rapidement faire des petites choses qui resteront ensuite ici pour plus de confort, une pierre deux coups.

-La salle de bains est en ruine petite chose.

-Tu ne restes qu'une nuit avec elle, peu importe.

-Et si j'ai faim ? J'aurai faim.

-On en revient au point de départ, dit Bella, la Stanley se sera soit disant évanouie ou je ne sais quoi, il médite sur son cas en attendant vous devez patienter, tu viens nous voir tout en la faisant suffisamment flipper pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, ou mieux, rit-elle, pendant qu'elle est dans les vapes tu manges.

-Et elle doit jeûner c'est ça ? sourit-il.

-C'est même obligatoire, rit-elle, il faut peaufiner mais ça peut le faire et nous pourrons tous être là, facilement... il faut voir avec tout le monde en fait.

-Le fait que ce soit sur votre réserve ne va pas poser de problèmes ? demandai-je.

-Elle sera avec moi, ne sera pas qu'elle est sur la réserve, répondit Paul, même en repartant, je lui crèverai les yeux comme ça la route elle ne pourra pas la reconnaître, ça implique que je la vois deux fois, une pour le Chaman, une pour que vous débarquiez tous et qu'elle comprenne.

-Pas forcément, dit Seth, pourquoi ne pas faire de tout ça une espèce de rêve ? nous le regardâmes perplexe, Bella se leva, lui demandant d'échanger de place, il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons dérangés par la suite, jusqu'à son départ pour Los Angeles du moins, si on peut la rendormir après s'être présentés, au mieux elle boit un truc et juste avant que ça fasse effet on débarque, elle nous voit comprend, tombe... on la ramène chez elle, ou mieux pour ne pas risquer de croiser qui que ce soit on la laisse sur un parking dans sa voiture, elle se réveille, ne comprend rien, Peter toi tu te seras fait cramper et tu décides de ne plus la voir par la suite..

-Ouais mais elle saura que Peter est Paul.

-Oui et non, puisque tu lui retourneras le cerveau et tes messages sur répondeur prouveront que tu l'as attendu longtemps, donnant même le nom d'un hôtel et numéro de chambre.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'elle termine à l'asile en fait, riais-je.

-Peter peut aussi la retrouver, dit Embry, garée devant chez elle ou a proximité, il tape à la fenêtre, la réveille et un joli « mais tu étais où bordel ? » entres autres choses.

-Donc je me la paye trois fois.

-En un soir, dis-je, tu peux te faire plaisir et l'envoyer chier pour de bon à la dernière, si Alex reste il pourra nous aider aussi.

-Je résume, dit Paul, je l'emmène ici et lui fais rencontrer un pseudo Chaman dont elle ne comprendra que dalle, je lui offre un tour gratuit et on revient ici, je la drogue, vous débarquez, la drogue fait son effet, on la ramène dans sa rue et je suis là, parce que je me suis inquiété toute la nuit c'est ça ? nous approuvâmes, si elle est censée avoir passé la nuit dans sa voiture, pourquoi je ne me déplace qu'au petit matin ?

-Par rapport à ses parents, dit Bella, tu ne pouvais pas débarquer, frapper à la porte et leur dire un « bonsoir, j'avais rendez-vous avec votre fille mais elle a disparu », ça risque de ne pas le faire.

-Ouais, dit-il pensif, c'est gros quand même.

-Dark Vador, Halloween et le restaurant c'était déjà gros, dit Bella, elle l'a gobé, elle part sur Los Angeles par la suite, des Quileute elle ne sait rien, de Paul non plus, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'on connaît les bébés.

-Jared et Kim également, Emily...

-Paul je ne te connaîtrais pas, je dirai que tu vires parano.

-Il faut, sourit-il, il faut.

-Emily c'est normal, dit Seth, elle est liée à nous, Sam peut rester en Chaman, Jared et Kim je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se souvienne de leurs visages, en même temps il le faudrait pour qu'elle comprenne tout un quart de seconde.

Bella se releva décollant quelques feuilles pour y découvrir un tableau blanc, elle effaça ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, notant à la place les idées de base.

-C'est le lieu qui fait réfléchir comme ça ? demandai-je.

-Toi aussi tu trouves ? rit Embry, nous avons souvent eu de bonnes idées ici, nous les soumettons au vote par la suite, il faut que chacun de nous donne son avis, la majorité l'emporte.

-N'empêche que la Stanley c'est encore moi qui me la mange le plus, râla Paul, je vais devoir l'écouter encore et encore toute une nuit.

-Tu pourras t'expliquer sur ton absence, rit Bella, lui retourner le cerveau mais aussi à nous, une pierre, une vingtaine de coups, on te fera une statue à la fin, elle se fit pensive, Peter va nous quitter...

-Peter est un homme sans burnes, dit Paul, y a pas de quoi le regretter, il a souvent été niais et inutile, la seule fois ou je l'ai apprécié ce brave garçon c'est quand il a envoyé chier parce qu'un boulet avait décroché, elle pouffa, pourquoi maintenant le canapé est confortable ? il sauta dessus plusieurs fois.

-La faute au nouveau, dis-je, il est neuf donc plus dur.

-C'était pas parce qu'il y avait des barres de fer ? Demanda Seth intrigué, je le regardais de travers autant que je pouvais.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demandai-je, Paul étant à ma gauche il ne pouvait pas voir Seth.

-Les anciens canapés, tenta-t-il, ils ont souvent des barres de fer.

-Aucune idée, mentis-je, Embry tua son rire.

-Mais pour les paravent, dit Seth, comment on fait pour réduire une pièce ? Elle verra le plafond, elle saura qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-On peut trouver une astuce, dit Bella.

-Donc en fait, dit Paul, à chaque fois que je sautais sur ce canapé et que je me défonçais le dos, c'était à cause de barre de fer... il y eut un silence, je regardais Bella qui regardait Paul.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée, dit Bella, je le sentis me regarder.

-Pas moi non plus, dis-je.

-Mais vous étiez au courant.

-Nous avons tous nos secrets, souffla Bella, tu aurais dû te servir de ton truc d'indien et regarder sous les coussins, péter une latte directement aussi, on a jamais compris pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu te vengeras sur Stanley et ne fais pas comme si tu étais une oie blanche qui n'a jamais fait de crasses dans sa vie, regarde pratiquement tous les matins tu fais une chose pour m'énerver, de la tâche sur la table au dentifrice pas rebouché, en passant par la serviette mal pliée, vous le faites tous les trois je le sais bien, je ne regardais plus Bella, je craignais qu'elle parle de la chaudière.

-Va falloir que je fasse pire désormais.

-Va falloir que je vienne en pleine nuit dans ton donjon pour te regarder dormir, il échappa un rire.

-Va falloir qu'on continue nos petites crasses habituels, elle pouffa, hein Eddy ? Le « Eddy » était dit de manière merdique, les bébés ça les faisait rire.

-Va falloir oui.

-Amour tu me fais des crasses ?

-Toi non ?

-C'est pas l'heure du goûter ? nous rîmes nerveusement, je me disais bien que j'avais faim, pour mon papa, on peut faire comme si ?

-Comme si tu ne l'as pas balancé tu veux dire ?

-Paul...

-Bella... elle tua son rire.

**Pov Bella.**

Encore une fugue du lit ce matin, mais j'avais bien fait, j'étais avec Leah qui était passée rapidement déposer des affaires pour Sue, nous avions pris notre petit déjeuner ensemble, Paul était déjà parti, je l'avais croisé brièvement. Elle en était à me coiffer en fait, épingles dans la bouche, à me faire un chignon qu'elle considérait comme flou avec une tresse partant de l'avant et se perdant dans ledit chignon, c'est tout ce que j'avais pu voir, le reste c'était interdit.

-Ce soir je passe, lui dis-je, je la sentis l'épingle, te venge pas comme ça !

-Pardon, rit-elle, ce n'était pas une vengeance.

-Tu avais envie d'être coiffeuse ?

-Non, ma mère m'a toujours coiffée et inversement, plus tu cherches à ne rien faire plus c'est joli, je tournais ma tête pour la voir.

-Toi aussi tu trouves ? ma question fut posée énergiquement, elle rit, ce qui peut se comprendre, non mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de bien faire je passe trop de temps dessus, je trouve ça frustrant.

-Respire, railla-t-elle, elle remit ma tête droite, là, soit rassurée, je n'essaie pas de faire quelque chose de bien, si c'est moche, je retire.

-Je serai capable d'aller en cours avec une coiffure moche tu sais, elle pouffa, allez j'irai en cours comme ça, ne défait rien.

-Je n'ai pas terminé, ne bouge pas, j'acquiesçai, on peut pousser le jeu au maquillage ensuite ?

-Oui, oui, oui, riais-je, fais moi moche.

-Tu sais que je peux réussir aussi ?

-Je vais au lycée, pas en soirée, garde juste ça en tête, à la prochaine soirée je te laisserai faire, Sue arriva avec mon père, mon coucou de la main fut frénétique.

-Bonjour m'man, Charlie, je l'entendis sourire en prononçant le prénom de mon papa, ils nous saluèrent parfaitement de bonne humeur nous regardant toutes les deux.

Elle en était à me maquiller quand Seth et Edward arrivèrent, j'entendis leurs voix, ne pouvant me servir de mes yeux pour le moment, ils trouvaient ça joli pour l'instant, je me sentis obligée de re-préciser à Leah que j'allais en cours, pas en boîte, chose qu'elle avait bien comprit dès le départ, elle se recula et me demanda de la regarder, je riais nerveusement en les voyant tous derrière Leah.

-Jolie poupée, dit mon père, je gloussais sous leurs rires, fiston en a perdu ses mots.

-Fiston s'est fait voler sa réplique, il sèche un peu.

-Tu es belle, me dit Sue doucement, je la remerciais non sans rougir.

-Là encore je me fais piquer ma réplique, nous nous moquâmes, c'est ma femme, dit-il fièrement, mon père le regarda de travers, ma future-femme, corrigea-t-il.

-C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda Seth, entre le joli, belle et ton c'est ma femme ?

-Ça veut dire que je ne peux que la trouver belle. Non mais ils vont bien arrêter à un moment non ?

-Canon et naturelle, dit Leah, ah non ils ne vont pas arrêter, je suis fière de moi, Bella quand tu veux ! elle sortit son portable, souris, je le fis au mieux, et voilà on envoie à Jake, à tout le monde en fait, faut qu'ils me félicitent, je riais légèrement.

-Je pense que ma poupée est gênée.

-Poupée, dis-je, va aller se regarder dans la salle de bains.

-Après tu veux que nous fassions comme si c'est ça ? me demanda Seth, j'acquiesçai en souriant, moi je suis d'accord, encore plus en sachant que les Cullen et les bébés qui manquent n'oublieront pas de te dire que ça te va bien.

-Je peux sécher aussi, faudrait pas abîmer ma coiffure, je regardais mon papa qui était dans son café, il m'ignore, ça veut dire non.

J'allais donc à la salle de bains, ça ma plaisait bien, mon cerveau était resté bloqué sur « qui t'a coiffée ? Ma sœur ! » dès que je pourrai je la placerai, pour ce qui est du maquillage, j'étais dans les gris, ce qui restait discret, du gloss, elle recommencerait quand elle le voudrait. Je me demandais si dans une autre vie mes matins auraient tous ressemblé à ceux-là, ma sœur qui me coiffe, mon petit frère qui cherche mon chéri, les parents arrivant tout sourire, ça m'aurait plu, ça me plaisait déjà, avec Edward désormais nous serions partagés entre trois maisons, quatre dans quelques mois avec l'université, je propose qu'on se construise un château où nous vivrons tous, une table immense pour tous nous caser, tous les matins et soirs ça ferait de bonnes attablées, un bon bordel également, je trouverai ça chouette.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Bella nous attendait pour manger avec Charlie, Ben et Alex également, nous n'avions pas oublié de remarquer que depuis la dernière fois, Alex n'était pas repassé par la case salle de sport.

-Les garçons, nous dit Charlie souriant, nous le fixâmes, mes fistons !

-C'est mieux, dit Paul sans sourire, les garçons, soupira-t-il, bientôt il nous sifflera, je riais doucement.

-Je t'ai vexé ? rit Charlie.

-Laisse, lui dit Alex, Paul fait sa fille.

-Tout autant que toi du moins, la salle de sport tu reviens quand ?

-Mes moignons n'ont pas terminé de repousser, nous grimaçâmes, pas pour le moment, sera ma réponse.

-Où sont Ben et Bella ? demandai-je.

-Va savoir, soupira Alex.

-Tu peux fermer ta grande gueule et laisser Charlie répondre ? demanda Paul.

-Ouais il est vexé, railla-t-il, papa Charlie nous t'écoutons.

-Dans votre chambre, me dit-il, ils parlent.

-Depuis pratiquement une heure, ajouta Alex, Paul tu fais quoi ce soir ? il eut un petit sourire en coin, tu aimes mes plans avoue-le.

-Je ne le nierai pas, je te suis.

-Tu te sens de faire une nuit blanche ?

-Sans problème, on a le droit de s'asseoir ou vous allez nous bloquer longtemps dans l'entrée ?

Nous pûmes aller nous installer dans le canapé, ce fut l'heure de l'apéro, laissant Ben et Bella tranquilles, ils finirent par nous rejoindre, Alex et Paul sortant par la suite, je ramènerai Ben. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement.

-Tu repars quand ? demanda Paul à Alex.

-Mes examens sont en juin, je te dirais que pour le moment je reste ici, je repartirais qu'une fois vos examens passés et surtout, surtout, je ne veux pas rater Peter, je compte contribuer.

-Chrystie tu vas la revoir ? lui demanda Bella.

-Chrystie elle sert à rien, les deux ne se boxeront pas, ça me fera perdre du temps.

-Pour tes révisions tu fais comment ?

-Bella a tout plein de questions pour moi, sourit-il, elle pouffa, quand vous êtes en cours, je révise, généralement à la bibliothèque de Seattle, des potes m'envoient les dernières nouvelles.

-Et que tu ne sois pas en cours ça ne fait rien ?

-Poussin, elle étouffa son rire, pour la faire simple, je suis en candidat libre, je ne me dois d'être présent que pour les examens.

-Tu... pardon, rit-elle, mais tu vas continuer tes études longtemps ?

-C'est ma dernière année, sourit-il, ensuite je bosse, l'employeur que j'ai déjà, cet été, parce que je sens que tu finiras par poser la question, je pourrais me permettre de glander un peu et de passer mon temps à faire du surf, oui, oui, je sais en faire, je me rends compte que quoi que je dise, Bella a trente questions en plus, nous rîmes tous, alors la prochaine poussin c'est...

-Que fais-tu de ton appart pendant tout ce temps ?

-Colloc poussin, ça me fait penser qu'il se casse ce con après les examens, non je ne dirai rien de plus sur lui, pas très intéressant, sa copine deux fois moins, tu sais le genre de meuf qui ne vit pas avec nous mais qui le pense, le jour de leur départ, au lieu de sabrer le champagne, je lui sabre la tronche, Bella camoufla son rire dans sa serviette, nous ne nous donnâmes pas cette peine, je ne la supportes pas, elle a ce petit côté allumeuse en plus, et quand tu regardes c'est la première à te dire de regarder ailleurs, pas de ma faute si je vois son string déborder son short.

-Ouais c'est une salope quoi, dit Paul.

-Complètement, dit Alex.

-Tu fais comme Paul ? lui demanda Bella toujours, tu te promènes ?

-Et bien en plus, rit-il.

-Poupée, je préférais tes questions sur ses études.

-Traduction, dit Ben, papa Charlie il s'inquiète que ça parte dans le vulgaire.

-C'est déjà le cas, souffla-t-il, je ne voudrais pas que ça parte plus loin.

-Mais non, lui dit Alex, je n'aurai rien dit de plus.

-Pas en ta présence, dit Ben.

-Bella à mon tour de te poser des questions ! lui dit Alex.

-Ah... et quoi comme question ?

-Laisse-moi en trouver une dont j'ignore la réponse, Eddy on t'entend pas ?

-J'écoute et je n'ai pas de questions à poser.

-Triste personnage que tu es, je riais nerveusement, revenons à Bella.

-Ne te sens pas obligé.

-T'en fais pas en présence de ton père, je saurai me tenir, il se fit pensif, tiens, couleur préféré ?

-C'est ça ta question ?

-Bien sûr que c'est ça ma question, alors ? Et ne nous dit pas noir, elle eut un rire tout en rougissant, merde elle aurait dit noir.

-Non pas forcément, rit-elle, je dirai bleu foncé j'aime bien.

-Noir dis-le, rit Alex, plutôt que de passer par ton bleu foncé, je le prends comme un bleu très très très foncé, Bella, Bella, Bella, nous rîmes tous, allez suivante, nourriture préféré je connais.

-Chocolat, dit Ben, le café aussi, Bella prend ça comme de la nourriture, elle tua son rire.

-Style de musique ? demanda Alex, ah non piano ou chansons tristes, je suis con.

-Pas tristes, le reprit Bella, calme, ce n'est pas pareil, nous la regardâmes dubitatifs, j'aime le noir, le café c'est noir, les musiques, livres ou autres rendent les idées noires, moi j'y vois une certaine logique, pensez-y, faites vous pensif deux minutes, allez, allez, dites-moi que ce n'a pas de logique, allez, tic, tac, tic, tac... j'aurai pu avoir un cheval blanc, raté l'est noir, j'aurai pu avoir une voiture rose, encore raté, l'est noir...

-Pourquoi elle s'emballe ? nous demanda Alex, ce n'était pas une critique tu le sais poussin ? elle se remit à rire.

-Je démontre ma logique, j'aime Dark Vador aussi, encore plus depuis son apparition à Halloween.

-Bon bah j'aime le noir aussi, dit Ben, Dark les mecs je suis obligé.

-Cite-nous des trucs noirs que tu n'aimes pas, lui demanda Paul.

-OK mais avant niveau discussions pourries nous avons rarement aussi bien visées, nous rîmes tous, là elle réfléchit, les corbeaux, j'aime pas, je sais chaton, ils sont important chez vous, navrée.

-Elle a raison, dit Alex, la discussion est nase.

-On vous invitera plus souvent, railla Bella, je veux une autre question ! J'aime bien ce jeu, Ben tu veux dormir ici ? Vu que ton frère et Paul vont en soirée débauche...

-Refuse si Bella et Eddy te proposent de dormir avec eux, dit Paul.

-Nous n'allions pas le faire, dis-je.

-Merde Eddy parle, silence ! je fis un doigt à Paul. Le silence persista malgré moi, ils attendaient que je parle en fait.

-Vous ne deviez pas sortir ? ils prirent tous un visage surpris sous mon rire, Charlie ne parle pas non plus.

-Arrête de balancer, railla Paul, pour ta question nous avons le temps, continue sur ta lancée ma grande.

-Je n'ai toujours rien à dire, souriais-je, Ben tu restes ?

-Dans une telle ambiance ? il regarda Charlie.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mon grand, quand ils te proposent c'est comme si c'était moi qui le faisait, je peux t'emmener chez tes parents pour prendre des affaires ainsi que celles de cours.

-Et bien je reste.

-Alex, lui dit Charlie, si tu dois rentré, rentre ici, ne va pas effrayer tes parents.

-Vu de cette façon, je foutrais le bordel chez toi tôt demain, mes parents apprécieront, Ben prends-moi mon pc et des affaires, il acquiesça et se leva avec Charlie, revenez vite pour le dessert ou Bella se fâchera.

-Nous faisons vite, dit Ben, Bella respire, nous ne tarderons pas.

-J'espère bien, ils partirent, bon sinon, nous dit-elle, ma question ?

-Veux-tu bien débarrasser avant qu'ils reviennent ? demanda Alex, elle le regarda de travers, j'avais pas mieux, je sais tout sur toi poussin.

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec ton poussin ? Pourquoi ton pc ?

-Doucement ça fait trop de questions, nous rîmes bêtement.

-En fait, rit Bella, t'es un con, Ben a raison.

-En fait oui, rit-il, j'en suis bel et bien un, allez je t'aide, il se levèrent et débarrassèrent partant dans la cuisine, Paul s'alluma une cigarette, nous les entendions rire de la cuisine.

-Soit pas jalouse ma grande, on se fera une sortie.

-Je n'ai rien dit, riais-je.

-Tu ne parles plus depuis qu'Alex m'a proposé de sortir, je me pose des questions, tu comprends...

-Vous êtes aussi fatiguant l'un que l'autre, il échappa un rire se rapprochant de moi, quoi encore ?

-Dis à chaton ce qu'il se passe, je riais nerveusement, comme souvent nous n'avons pas la journée... Hikuma ! Viens là, chienne, je me remis à rire, elle arriva, t'as envie de chier, je le sens, lui dit-il, allez viens, il se leva m'attrapant par le col, je continuais à rire jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à l'arrière de la maison, nous nous éloignâmes de la maison, crache le morceau !

-Rien je pense c'est tout.

-Épargne-toi ça par pitié, tu ris encore une fois je te mets de la merde de Hikuma dans ton lit, grimace pas comme ça, réponds et je t'épargnerai.

-J'ai pas le droit d'être pensif ? il me regarda de travers, la fin de l'année approche, scolaire s'entend, il approuva.

-Tu nous fait un coup de déprime parce que tu vas partir de Forks ?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, après les examens, arrivera le mois de juin, c'est logique tu me diras mais le 3, ça fera trois ans pour les grands-parents de Bella, août elle aura 18 ans et devra rencontrer le notaire et prendre une décision pour la maison, tu vas me dire qu'il y a le temps d'y songer et que je m'emballe un peu mais j'en sais rien, depuis que Bella a vu Frank sur Portland, je me demande comment sera la suite, je suis juste comme elle en ce moment, vouloir mettre pause, sauf que...

-Ce n'est pas possible, je secouai la tête négativement, fais comme ta Bella, un chapitre à la fois, examens, le 3 juin, tes vacances, vos vacances plutôt, son anniversaire et le reste ensuite, on sera là si elle a besoin ou si tu as besoin, pour le 3 on peut toujours organiser une soirée ou je ne sais quoi pour que ça lui occupe l'esprit, après tu ne sais pas, Bella n'en dira peut-être rien, me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y crois pas vraiment non plus, fais genre ça te rassure, avant, décroche ton joli petit diplôme ma grande, tes parents chialeront à la remise des diplômes tout comme ce vieux fou de Charlie, je lui fis un petit sourire, je me déguiserais en Charlie ou autre chose ce jour là.

-En Charlie tu attirerais les regards, il faudra que tu trouves autre chose.

-Je trouverai ne t'en fais pas, Hikuma revint vers nous, alors chienne tu as fini ? J'espère que tu as posé ta mine à un endroit stratégique, je riais connement, je sais faut ramasser mais tu es partie dans le bois, on va pas se mettre à jouer à « cherche-cherche merde dans les bois » hein chienne ?

-Bella a raison, ta manière de dire chienne est particulière, riais-je.

-Chienne, à la maison, il lui montra du doigt, elle partit en trottinant, tu vois elle est parfaitement heureuse, elle se planta devant la porte, fallait avoir des mains, lui dit-il, je suis bon encore ce soir non ? j'approuvai en riant, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

-Tu sais où Alex va t'emmener ?

-Absolument pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce soir, c'est la soirée vidange, Bella ouvrit la porte me regardant rire comme un con, Paul impassible.

-Est-ce que je dois chercher à comprendre ?

-Surtout pas, lui dit Paul, je lui fis non de la tête en riant

-Vous rentrez ou vous restez là ?

-On va attendre que la grande se reprenne peut-être ?

-Alex est dans les blagues salaces, je préférais que vous soyez là en fait, si papa rentre et qu'il voit que je suis sa seule spectatrice il risque de s'en contrarier.

-Allons-y, dit Paul, je ne veux pas manquer la tête de Charlie, ni la tienne, ça va t'en faire des images en tête à la chaîne en plus, nous rentrâmes, retournant dans le salon.

-Enfin, Bella où j'en étais ?

-Je m'efforce d'oublier.

-Alors je recommence ! Bella ce soir tu es un mec OK ?

Elle approuva n'y croyant pas vraiment non plus, elle se leva repartant dans la cuisine et revenant avec le dessert, n'hésitant pas à taper sur nos mains quand nous voulûmes nous servir, Charlie et Ben finirent par revenir, nous évitâmes de regarder Charlie avec Bella, nous entendîmes son soupir et son « je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir une fille », en attendant ça l'empêcha pas de rire s'arrêtant dès que Bella le regardait ou inversement, Paul s'y mêla ainsi que Ben, juste pour les faire rire et avoir l'occasion de les voir se regarder gêné, un jeu sans fin, qui me permit de continuer à faire comme Bella, mettre pause.

* * *

Allez les prochains seront plus long *esquive*


	45. Chapter 45 saison 2

**Premier chapitre de 2013 ^^ , je vous souhaite à toute une bonne année au passage ! **

**Il aura mit du temps mais il est bien là, plus long également...je vous souhaite bien du courage XD**

**Un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction. **

**Merci à Ma petite tata Flo ainsi qu'à toutes les filles sur facebook sans oublier toutes celles qui laissent des reviews :) merci aussi à celles qui me lisent tout simplement, bref, tout ça pour dire Merci à tout le monde ^^ **

**Aux sans comptes !**

**Elodie **Je suis fière de toi aussi XD et non il ne reste plsu beaucoup de chapitres, la dépression nous l'avons déjà prévue, ça ira non ? Toi aussi tu as ce truc d'être plus « sensibles » à chaque fois et je me dis que ça craint pour les prochains traumatismes, mais nous n'y sommes pas vraiment encore, patientons ^^ Frank tu le reverras encore une fois, Angie, je ne dirai rien lol mais je vois bien que tu ne le digéres pas, respire tranquillement mon petit. Emmett et le peyotl, il regrettera certainement mais nous le remercions toutes de l'avoir fait XD Les Cullen ne t'affoles pas tu vas les retrouver, ton blond aussi, là aussi respire, les moments Sue/Charlie ils te rendent niaises toi aussi ? Je crois que c'est contagieux \o/ le nouveau ET dernier jeu Stanley, va pas falloir que je me rate tiens *pression powa, moi aussi je fais la causette à mes chats, pas au même niveau que Bella mais je le fais, pour l'expression de Rose, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'a dit plus tiens, pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question tiens, je méditerai dessus... je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de faire mon Ali' et de faire du shopping, j'aimerai mais bon, pas possible, faut que je gagne au loto comme des millions de personnes, surtout jouer, chose que je fais rarement lol. Je me rends bien compte que tu es en quelque sorte possédée par ma fic mais faut pas t'en faire, ma fic est remplit de choses de tous les jours, alors je te dirai qu'il n'y a rien d'inquiétant ^^ merci pour t'être sentie inspirée, tu recommences quand tu veux ! La fire aux questions le retour 1) D'autres fics, c'est possible, j'en ai une voir deux en tête, je pense rester avec les persos Twilight ou les miens ? Va savoir, en espérant que tu seras bien là ^^ pas de question 2 finalement alors fin lol. Félicitation pour quitter bientôt le nid familial, bon courage:p je tenterai de modifier les invertions de prénoms madame, merci pour ton roman/review et à très vite !

**Ilonka **Nooon ce n'est pas encore finit, mais je suis pareil déjà à ma dire que ça va me manquer ^^ merci et prends soin de toi également.

**Uukate ** Paul sous la...nous sommes foutues pour de bon, irréparables je dirais, soyons fières ! Paul qui se déshabille et nous dans un placard à le mater tranquillement, ça le fait aussi non ? Oh merci pour l'invitation ^^ j'aime les animaux alors pas de soucis de mon côté;) Emmett ne touchera peut-être plus au Peyotl pour l'instant, Angie, j'ai faillit la faire revenir à La Push avec Bella mais ça partait vite en vrille alors je me suis ravisée. Le Chaman, je vais tenter de ne pas me louper, je m'en voudrais de rater ce passage, je me dis toujours que c'est du 50/50 et qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que vous aimiez ce que j'écris, si après ton boulot tu trouves tout de même le moyen de me lire je te dis un grand merci ^^ encore plus après 11h de boulot, merci pour tes compliments:) je te dis à très bientôt et te fais des bisous également ^^

**Aussidagility **Si tu lis AVANT les cours c'est bien, PENDANT c'est mal XD merci et à bientôt, bisous !

**Juliie **Merci beaucoup ^^ non je ne demanderai pas à être publié malgré que tu penses que je devrai, pas avec cette fiction, trop de choses à changer, va savoir si un jour je créé mes propres persos et avec une chance immense...ce n'est pas pour le moment mais merci de le penser;) encore merci à toi, je te dis à bientôt.

**Syrine ** Alex sera encore là XD ils sont vulgaire ces mecs T.T mais ça me fait rire, toi aussi alors tout va bien, Emmett il fallait, j'avais parlé du Peyotl, il fallait pas que j'oublie de le faire, ça fait tout de même beaucoup d'affiche pour ce brave garçon... Stanley tu vas vite la retrouver ne t'en fais pas, jamais je n'oublierai le jeu du médecin, contravention et autres débilités, jamais ! On y va pour les questions Rose il est possible qu'elle reprenne ses crasses, c'est dans son sang, Angie et Ben ça je te laisse le découvrir, Alex tu vas également vite avoir la réponse, Stanley l'abstinence ça sera le seul moyen de sauver Peter / Paul, je rajouterai quelques petites choses ^^ et oui tu es inquiètante, je le confirme:p NOOOOOON ne jette pas de fleurs, ne t'en sens pas obligée lol mais je te remercie tout de même par politesse, le chapitre aura mit plus de temps à venir avec les fêtes mais il est bel et bien là, ma fille et son premier livret scolaire, je te dirai qu'il est très bien et que je suis très fiére d'elle:) j'espère que Noël ce sera bien passé de ton côté, de gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Elena ** Bienvenue ^^ \o/ merci pour tout tes compliments:) maintenant passons à ta question On ne va pas se mentir, mon début de fic n'a rien de particulier, souvet Bella est prise en charge par Alice et Rose, alors ça ne m'appartient pas, Ali' qui traque Bella dans l'avion par contre ça je te dirai que oui, si tu as un début de fic ou Bella est aidée par Rose et Alice (comme dans un grand nombre de fic) ce n'est pas à moi de te dire que tu ne peux pas oO tant que mes idées, reste les miennes et dans ma fic, je n'ai rien à dire, si le passé de Bella n'est pas le même et tout ce qui concerne l'histoire, liens et autres tu fais comme tu veux, je n'ai par contre pas eut le lien pour te retrouver sur fb alors si tu peux et que tu lis ce message, regarde sur mon profil ff et fais une demande ça sera plus simple ^^ leurs ébtas, c'était pour tester un autre style d'écriture mais par la suite les lemons s'estompent, je ne suis pas plus douée qu'une autre par contre ^^ je continue ma fiction qui se termine bientôt, j'espère te voir très vite sur fb miss et merci beaucoup pour ta review:)

**Guest inconnu **merci et voilà la suite ^^

**Béatrice ;** La Stanley faut bien lui reconnaître en mental d'acier XD tu verras vite quel option j'ai choisis pour elle ^^ Emmett en même temps il cherche les problèmes en ce moment, avec l'alcool il était prévenu, mais non il recommence, il doit aimer les crasses, ou il s'est dit bêtement que le Peyotl n'aurait aucun effet sur lui...brave garçon...bien sur qu'ils vont lui rappeler, ça serait bien dommage qu'ils ne le fassent pas ! Je parle à mes chats aussi, c'est normal, ça me parait normal, si ça ne l'est pas, je décréte que ça l'est et pis c'est tout. Frank, pour moi, c'était finit depuis un moment mais Bella aime à se mentir et espérer encore et encore...Sue et Charlie, faut leur reconnaitre une grande dose de courage lol, avec tout les petits cons qui les entourent ils se montrent au grand jour \o/ Pour Angie, il est bien de rester à distance pour le moment, il faudra voir comment ça évoluera. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ comme tu l'as vu je n'ai pu reposter avant les fêtes, j'espère que tout se sera bien passé pour toi, je te souhaite une bonne année 2013, tout plein de bonheur, autant que possible du moins ;)

**Julie ;** Waw, ce que tu es polie, c'est rare de nos jours, je t'en félicite, mais oui, oui, tutoie moi, ça me fait trop bizarre d'être vouvoyer XD pour ton avis, je suis bien contente que tu le donnes, pour les lettres de Noël, ça sera une possibilitée en effet dans un bonus, à voir ^^ merci pour ta réponse et bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne année.

**May.B ;** Pourtant je ne vous ai pas arnaquée XD mais tu seras sûrement contente, celui qui se trouve ci-dessous est plus long que d'habitude ^^ Oui tu es bien niaise mais une gentille niaise lol bien sur que non je ne vais pas répondre à ton intérrogation sauf que j'aimerai aussi qu'ils puissent se retrouver, sadique or not sadique, ça c'est toute la question, le serais-je ? maintenant plus que 2, je fais la maligne là tout de suite mais crois-moi ça me déprime...Pour les moments Bella / Edward ce que tu dis est vrai, je vais te rassurer en te disant que du Bella / Edward il y en aura mais je ne voulais pas non plus me focaliser que sur eux, c'est le "souci" je crois qu'on gérent autant de persos, ça peut être sympa mais au détriment de certains. Je te donnerai le PDF sans soucis, merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt et Bonne Année ! malheureusement la fin on y va à grand pas T.T

**Lulu ;**Tant que tu ne ressens pas de déception c'est un bon point pour moi XD pour ce qui concerne la migraine que tu m'as passé avec le passage concernant le fait d'être normal, je me tâte à te remercier, le positif étant que j'ai comprit malgré tout ^^ je vois que Frank tu ne le regretteras absolument pas, pour Angie il faut voir, tu auras rapidement les réponses. Paul...tu veux faire du mal à mon Paul O_o bon OK l'idée elle est bien lol mais c'est Paul, chaton, c'est lui qui inflige ça aux autres ! tu te doutes que je ne pourrais pas faire ton idée parce que franchement dangereuse tout de même, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte d'ailleurs, du danger, un minimum au moins mais j'ai comme un doute...hey ! Bonne année et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Lydie ;** Et je t'en félicite ^^ merci beaucoup et je te dis à très vite !

**Marie G ;** Il faut que tu remarques que non, je ne t'oublie pas cette fois, c'est bon tu l'as vu ? XD Peter il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas, va savoir si il sera en forme, tu me diras hein ? La fin du chapitre avec Alex et Ben c'était parfaitement vulgaire mais en même temps ce sont de d'jeunes garçons XD Carlisle / Bella ça me manquait, y a plein de choses qui me manquent, je finirais ma fic avec tout plein de "ça j'aurai du / pu le mettre" lol. Edward pour ne pas avoir crié sur Alice devait être sous substance, ou il a un super bon mantra, il nous épatera toujours le rouquin.. Frank, c'était couru d'avance mais bon, ça soulagera Bella avec le temps, enfin, je crois...Bella, le jour ou elle pensera juste à elle ça sera l'apocalypse certainement, pour Angie, je pense que suite à Frank elle a voulut savoir si il en serait de même, ça reste malgré tout un point d'interrogation pour le moment. Emmett il sait pourtant ce qu'il risque mais non, il le fait, à croire qu'il en redemande pour que les autres profite de lui Le Q.G fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il soit découvert, que Bella en fasse la boulette je trouve ça cohérent XD on remarque que les bébés ne sont pas rancuniers, à moins qu'ils craignent trop Bella pour l'être, ce qui est très, très, très probable quand on y pense. On verra bien si les "idées" citées se font, ils étaient en pleine ébauche ^^ "La passion du câlin" non mais je devais être en galère de conneries, j'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé ça, t'en que ça t'a plut c'est bien lol, Paul c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce qui le définit le plus. Les fêtes ce n'est pas ma passion lool, contente que ce soit terminé, je te souhaite une bonne (longue) lecture, une bonne année à nouveau, merci pour ta review et à bientôt, je te kisse :p

**cilcee974 **Merci ^^ et non, non, je n'ai pas arrêté, la preuve:p

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 43**

**Pov Bella**

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, me dit, non, me meugla Emmett dans le canapé.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, non, je n'ai toujours pas de responsabilité pour Emmy ou le Peyotl mais sinon tout va bien, j'allais les rejoindre dans le canapé, à leurs têtes ils avaient dû subir... encore.

-Je veux juste savoir qui m'a fait faire quoi, je peux être très chiant.

-Pour ce dernier point, répondis-je, nous ne pouvons te laisser le bénéfice du doute, chiant tu l'es, ce qui est bien c'est que ça te donne déjà une réponse, tu peux la barrer de ta liste, lui souriais-je, si ce n'est pas merveilleux, il me regarda de travers, ça c'est vilain de ta part.

-Ce qui va être vilain c'est ma vengeance.

-Rabâcha-t-il depuis des semaines... Jasper leva la main.

-Team Bella, je tenais à le faire savoir, je pouffais, qui est avec moi ?

-Personne, dit Rose, avec Bella, tous, excepté le brun, mais continuez c'est mieux que la télé.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire, soufflais-je, ils soupirèrent.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas interrompue, râla Rose, elle aurait continuée, elle regarda Jasper froidement, bon Emmett, refais-nous un coup de pression, ou une remarque sur tes déboires, Bella te répondra certainement, je regardais Edward.

-Tu peux le faire, me murmura-t-il, je pouffais regardant ses parents.

-Ils ne disent rien ?

-Depuis quand ils nous reprennent dans ce genre de moment ?

-Parfois Esmé si.

-Ils testent un nouveau truc qui se nomme Boules Quiés, je riais nerveusement, pour le moment ça fonctionne, Ali' aussi.

-D'où le fait qu'ils ne parlent pas, il approuva, toi ton excuse c'est quoi ?

-J'ignore et je pense à tout autre chose, je crois qu'Emmett t'attend, je tournais ma tête vers lui.

-Quoi encore ? soupirai-je.

-Dis-le si je t'emmerde toi aussi, je lui fis un petit sourire, je veux juste prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième crasse.

-OK, pour ça il te suffit de ne pas boire comme un trou et de ne pas prendre de Peyotl en pensant que personne ne le remarquera.

-Je parle de l'après et arrête de faire ta grande.

-L'après est une conséquence de ton choix de l'avant, vient pas pleurnicher parce que nous profitons ensuite, maintenant va courir et c'est un ordre.

-Tu fais même plus le chef depuis longtemps, tes menaces ne me font plus peur.

-OK, comme tu veux, dis-je bras croisés, je remis mon regard sur Edward, il a été comme ça toute la soirée ?

-C'est par phases, quand il s'en...

-Et c'est tout ? demanda Emmett, un « OK, comme tu veux », rien d'autre.

-Il doit beaucoup s'ennuyer, il approuva en souriant, ta soirée ça a été ?

-Sport et j'ai mangé avec eux ensuite, Emmett arrête de nous fixer ça devient pénible.

-Tu es encore là ? lui demandai-je d'un air étonné, je pensais que tu étais à courir déjà, ah oui je ne suis plus ton chef c'est vrai, dommage pour t'occuper je t'aurai bien proposé de traquer Stanley, faut la faire redevenir parano...

-Ça je peux le faire ! il se leva d'un bond.

-Et bien va te faire une planque, traque-la et reviens faire ton rapport.

-J'ai le droit d'emmener quelqu'un avec moi ?

-En dehors d'Edward et moi, oui, qui tu veux, il regarda les autres.

-Qui veut jouer ? Ma Rose ta haine envers moi, tu peux la retourner contre elle, elle se fit pensive, alors ?

-Laisse-moi mettre ma tenue camouflage, j'en ai pour trois minutes montre en main, elle partit rapidement à l'étage.

-Le blond tu ne veux pas ?

-Demain si tu veux, Emmett approuva, regarda sa tenue.

-Il me manque des accessoires, dit-il songeur.

Ils furent de retour, prêts à partir 5 minutes plus tard, tenue de camouflage, sac à dos remplit de mystère, pour le transport il allait passer à La Push pour prendre la voiture de Jared, des vivres et je pense qu'ils sont partis pour une nuit blanche, quand ils furent partis la Team boules Quiés revint auprès de nous.

-Alors c'est efficace ? demandai-je.

-Plutôt oui, me répondit Carlisle, nous aurions dû utiliser ça depuis longtemps, sourit-il.

-Il rentre dans longtemps ? demanda Esmé.

-Il ne devrait pas rentrer de si tôt, dit Edward, il est parti jouer avec Stanley, la traquer, la rendre parano si possible.

-C'est bien, sourit Esmé, espérons qu'ils la trouvent sinon ils rentreront rapidement, ils furent plusieurs à grimacer.

-Ils sont plein de ressources, dit Ali', ils ne vont pas abandonner aussi rapidement.

**Pov Rose**

-Nounours, ça fait 20 minutes que nous sommes là, devant chez elle et rien...

-Une planque c'est comme ça, faut attendre.

-Oui bah c'est chiant.

-C'est une planque, comme dans les films, ils mangent, parlent et quand ils n'y croit plus, le suspect sort.

-Si je dis que là, je n'y crois plus, ce qui est vrai, ça va la faire sortir non ? Toi tu y crois ?

-Encore un peu.

-Essaie de ne plus avoir aucun espoir et elle sortira, je vais t'y aider, je me tournais sur mon siège, ses mains agrippées au volant, relâche le volant nounours, il le fit, prends les clés et jette les dehors, il me regarda perplexe, bein quoi si quelqu'un jette les clés c'est qu'il s'en fout, s'il s'en fout, il n'y croit plus, s'il n'y croit plus, le suspect va sortir, fais-le nounours, c'est pour vérifier une théorie.

-Si elle sort on aura l'air con.

-Elle va pas partir en volant non plus, soupirai-je, je profitais qu'il se penche pour vérifier s'il y avait du mouvement pour prendre les clés et les jeter par ma fenêtre.

-Non putain ! cria-t-il.

-Maintenant vérifions la théorie de ne plus y croire, si tu me cries dessus encore une fois, dis-je froidement, je serai obligée d'être désagréable, silence ! fis-je avec mon doigt alors qu'il allait répliquer, je veux du silence ! Nous sommes dans la phase observation. Je me remis droite sur mon siège observant sa maison, au bout de quelques minutes j'en étais à inspecter l'habitacle de la voiture, Emmett appuyait son coude sur le volant, menton dans sa paume, l'autre à tapoter le levier de vitesse, tu y crois encore ?

-Non, soupira-t-il en fixant la maison, je m'emmerde...

-On aurait dû demander à Charlie, il aurait peut-être su.

-Il aurait eu des donuts et du café.

-Sois pas grognon.

-J'ai de quoi l'être, je me fais chier, j'ai faim et tu me cries dessus, il nous faut un plan, qu'on la fasse sortir mais avant reprends les clés.

-Parce que je suis parfaite, je t'écoute, souriais-je.

J'ouvris la portière frôlant la crise cardiaque, je regardais tout autour mais ma crainte allez être la réalité, je les voyais, je pris une inspiration, rentrais ma jambe dans la voiture et refermais la portière, ne pas prendre un air fautif, surtout pas, c'est de la faute d'Emmett, pas la mienne.

-Emmett, commençai-je, nous allons avoir un léger soucis, dis-je sur un ton calme, posé, sans aucune once de culpabilité.

-Tu ne trouves plus les clés c'est ça ? là il commence à être fâché.

-Ah non, je sais où elles sont, il me scruta, je les vois, dis-je. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-OK, je reformule ma question, elles sont où ? T'as réussi à me les mettre dans de la merde ?

-Non.

-Rose...

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu te gares devant une bouche d'égout ! Non mais puis quoi encore, bientôt je vais être responsable, j'eus un petit rire ironique, je les vois, elles sont pas non plus je ne sais où. Il sortit de la voiture résigné, j'en fis de même, il se baissa, quelle idée aussi de mettre des bouches d'égout à tout va...

-Rosalie... quand on passe du Rose à Rosalie c'est qu'il va pas tarder à extérioriser.

-Il nous faut quelque chose de crochu.

-Tes ongles le sont, essaie, dit-il froidement.

-Mes ongles ne sont pas crochus !

-Vu la sorcière que tu es ils devraient pourtant...

-Les tiens ils sont boudinés pourquoi tu parles ? m'énervai-je.

-Boudinés ? C'est nouveau ça, en attendant tu t'es jamais plainte.

-De mes doigts crochus tu ne t'en est jamais plaint non plus, crétin !

-Vas-y essaie de passer tes doigts.

-Tu peux toujours courir, c'est sale, j'y touche pas, essaie avec tes boudins, il me regarda de travers, ah ! Tout de suite on a pas envie de se salir.

-Non c'est de la logique, regarde mes mains, regarde la grille, je haussais les épaules, il avait raison, mais je n'allais certainement pas le reconnaître.

-Il nous faut un cintre.

-Attends je le sors de ma poche.

-Ne sois pas désagréable !

-Sois réfléchie, je le plombais du regard, une autre idée fumante ?

-Je sais démarrer une voiture sans les clés.

-Jared sera content qu'on lui rende sa voiture avec les fils coupés, je soupirais agacée, bah ouais mais bon... il souffla, pensons comme Bella, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? nous nous fîmes pensifs un certain temps en regardant la grille.

-Bella je crois qu'elle crèverait un pneu et irait chez Stanley pour récupérer un cintre.

-Pourquoi crever un pneu ?

-Diversion ?

-Pensons comme Paul ça sera peut-être mieux, on va essayer avec des bâtons.

-Un aimant !

-Pitié Rose, des idées réalisables, cintre et aimant on n'en a pas sous la main.

-Je sais, soupirai-je, crever le pneu c'est pas idiot nounours, ça nous donne une raison de frapper chez l'autre, là si on le fait faut expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là, une crevaison ça prévient pas... il me fixa dubitatif, ce n'est pas si bête, Paul il soulèverait la grille avec un pied de biche.

-C'est vrai que Paul est un pro du pied de biche et qu'il s'en sert continuellement, il s'en sert même de canne.

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi.

-Tu te rends compte des idées que tu me sors, laisse nounours faire, il se leva partant dans le coffre, je le suivis gardant un œil sur les clés, Bella le ferait. Y a rien, râla-t-il. Pas de cintres en tout cas, pensai-je.

-Pourquoi on appelle pas Ben et Alex ? il se redressa.

-Pour qu'ils nous le rappellent sans arrêt « vous vous souvenez le jour où vous aviez fait tomber les clés ? », personne ne doit connaître nos boulettes, personne Rose.

-Tu fais dans le dramatique... allez chez Stanley non ?

-Allez chez un voisin ?

-Ça perd de son sens.

-Je rappelle juste comme ça que le but c'est de récupérer les clés que tu as fait tomber.

-Dans une bouche d'égout où tu as trouvé bon de te garer devant... Charlie ?

-Il est avec Sue, si on appelle à la villa on a pas terminé de les entendre c'est pareil et Bella me prendra pour un sergent en carton et elle va me rétrograder, il faut qu'on se débrouille tout seuls.

-J'ai toujours envie d'aller chez Stanley, si elle ouvre on fait genre on s'est disputés et j'ai balancé les clés.

-Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux, j'ai faim.

-Elle aura peut-être à manger, nous nous regardâmes, je te paierai quelque chose après finalement, allez nounours on y va !

Il referma le coffre et nous sommes partis, ma petite musique en marche dans ma tête, c'était celle de l'exorciste à cet instant, je regardais l'heure, 23 heures, ça peut encore le faire, j'allais faire ma gentille, mon but rentrer chez elle et papoter pendant qu'Emmett répare son erreur, je frappais doucement à la porte, attendant un peu, je recommençais mais rien, Emmett appuya sur la sonnette, sans succès.

-Ma Rose pourquoi ce sourire à la porte, je le regardais, tu vois que tu es une sorcière...

-Allons voir derrière, nous fîmes le tour, recommençant à frapper à la porte, on ne va pas avoir le choix.

-De ?

-E.F.F.R.A.C.T.I.O.N.

-Hein ? je soufflai agacée, t'es marrante toi, je lui chuchotai à l'oreille, pour quel motif ? me demanda-t-il, voler un cintre.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait orignal, il se pencha trouvant... trouvant quoi d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ?

-Du fil de fer, ça doit servir pour les plantes.

-Et tu comptes crocheter la serrure avec ?

-Non, s'en servir pour récupérer les clés peut-être, il repartit à la voiture.

-Mais nounours c'est nul, on ne fait que ça ?

-Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il tout en marchant.

-J'en sais rien quelque chose de mieux, là au final notre planque et mission elle ne sert à rien.

-Ne répète jamais ça, dit-il en se retournant, il posa ses mains sur mes bras, Rose, il prit un ton solennel, beaucoup de nos missions n'ont jamais eu une grande utilité.

-Non ça c'est faux ! je reculais.

-Si c'est vrai, combien de fois on s'est retrouvé sur le carreau ? La base c'était de la rendre à nouveau parano, je ne suis pas certain que le fait que nous ayons pris du fil de fer va nous la perturber.

-Mais je veux l'agresser, râlai-je.

-Parle encore un peu plus fort qu'on nous repère bien, il repartit vers la voiture, je marchais plus vite pour passer devant, je n'aime pas suivre, je fus baissée en première, il fit un crochet passant le fil dans la grille, je pouffais, quoi encore ?

-Ça fait James Bond je trouve.

-Violente la baisse de budget s'il vient à nous faire ça un jour, il ressortit les clés.

-Nounours, mon héros ! je le pris contre moi, James Bond peut aller se rhabiller, nous nous levâmes, il n'en dit rien mais il est fier, c'est important l'égo d'un homme, il faut le flatter, bien qu'il faut garder en tête qu'une paire de testicules n'est rien face à des ovaires. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer maintenant, nous serions ridicules et ne me parle pas d'une nouvelle planque.

-J'ai faim.

-Allons-y, nous réfléchirons ensuite.

Nous partîmes sur Port Angeles, nous trouvâmes un endroit ouvert en continu, je laissais Emmett s'empiffrer, si elle avait été chez elle ou partie pendant que nous étions là, ça aurait été plus simple, là elle pouvait être n'importe où.

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve, dis-je, c'est son pneu qu'on va crever et nous allons l'aider, il faut la localiser ! je pris mon téléphone, le seul qui peut nous y aider c'est Paul, il acquiesça bouche pleine, pour le moment ça sonne, dis-je à Emmett.

-La blonde tu crois que c'est une heure pour appeler ?

-Il n'est pas tard...

-Tu as encore fait une connerie ?

-Même pas, nous sommes en mission avec Emmett, ta

copine elle... je regardais mon téléphone, il a raccroché ! je le rappelais.

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi tu as raccroché ?

-Tu as employé un mauvais mot.

-La connasse c'est mieux ? il ne répondit pas, Paul ?

-Enchaîne vas-y...

-J'ai besoin que Peter lui demande où elle est, tu peux le faire ?

-C'est parce que tu as besoin de moi que tu m'insultes pas pour t'avoir raccroché à la gueule ?

-En grande partie oui, il ricana, tu peux le faire ?

-Non.

-Paul allez, tu vas nous plomber notre soirée.

-Tant que ce n'est pas la mienne, j'enrageais, bon soyons sérieux, vous êtes où ?

-Port Angeles, nous avons fait une planque devant sa maison mais elle n'est pas là, nounours avait faim, on en est là.

-Soit nulle part, où sur Port Angeles ?

-Tu y es ? demandai-je enjouée.

-Non, c'est juste histoire de parler, je le murmurais mon « connard ».

-Nous sommes au Frugals.

-Je l'ai entendu ton connard.

-Mais tu fais le chieur là ! C'est oui ou non, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas directement.

-Tu m'aurais en face de toi, t'aurai envie de me cogner hein ? je lui raccrochais au nez énervée.

-Ce qu'il peut être chiant, râlai-je, demandons à Alex de l'appeler.

-Attends un peu d'être moins énervée, il va penser que tu l'agresses.

-Je vais me calmer, m'énervai-je, il me tendit une frite, merci.

-Tu vas voir manger ça détend.

-Je sais que tu manges pour compenser, le sexe et le sport tu t'en sers aussi, tu as beaucoup à compenser quand on y pense, il me fixa, ne va pas dire que c'est de ma faute ou je te écorche la tronche avec mes ongles, il mordit dans son hamburger regardant dehors, là ton insulte tu la penses ? il acquiesça.

-Une bouchée pour une insulte ou une chose qui m'énerve.

-Je savais que tu compensais de cette façon mais pas que tu faisais comme ça.

-À 30 ans je serais obèse, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

-C'est toujours mieux que Carlisle et Edward et leur calvitie future, j'ai une question, il n'aime pas quand je commence mes phrases comme ça, je n'ai rien dit mais je me suis souvent demandé.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait un petit moment que parfois tu disparais pendant plusieurs heures certains soirs, tu n'es pas au sport, alors tu vas où ?

-Tu ne m'as pas pisté ? je secouai la tête négativement, il est surpris.

-Tu vas encore le faire ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Partir je ne sais où, quand tu rentres tu as toujours un petit sourire puis un air pensif, à nouveau un sourire et ainsi de suite, où vas-tu et que fais-tu ? il posa son hamburger, ça veut dire que le sujet est sérieux.

-Ma Rose... je vais te le dire mais tu le garderas pour toi par la suite, j'approuvais, je suis à la bibliothèque de Port Angles ou de Seattle ça dépend, laisse-moi finir, en fait j'ai fini, je le regardais suspicieuse, vous êtes plusieurs à faire la remarque sur l'amélioration de mon vocabulaire.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-C'est surtout la vérité, je voulais juste m'améliorer.

-Tu caches tes notes non pas parce qu'elles sont mauvaises, mais au contraire, il me fit un sourire, je réfléchissais quelques secondes, et Bella est de la partie, c'est pour ça que parfois vous rentrez en vous criant dessus.

-Oui elle est là mais tu sais autant que moi que Bella et le fait de lui être reconnaissant de quoi que ce soit ça la contrarie ou la gêne, ça me permettait de passer du temps avec elle, ne te vexe pas, tu aurais pu m'aider aussi mais toi comme moi quand on bosse ensemble ça se finit en embrouille, grosse embrouille, je ne pus que le reconnaître.

-Et ça fait longtemps que vous le faites ?

-Des mois, je haussais les sourcils, ce qui est frustrant c'est que malgré le temps elle a toujours cette façon négative de voir les choses, elle est fataliste et elle rend facilement dépressif, enfin c'est bien comme nous avons deux façons différentes de penser, ça a commencé quand nous avions lu ses rédactions tu te souviens ? j'approuvai, à partir de là, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle me passe plus de ses cours, anciens, nouveaux...

-Bella c'est ta prof personnalisée ?

-Je lui ai dit, elle m'a mis une claquette, elle appelle ça nos « cession débat », personne ne le sait Rose alors n'en dis rien.

-Edward ?

-Même pas Eddy, personne de chez personne, si tu as pu penser que j'allais voir ailleurs ou ce genre de conneries je vais m'en vexer par contre.

-Je t'aurai traquée en premier lieu, je me demandais c'est tout, je te voyais allez au ciné seul ou ce genre de chose, il secoua la tête négativement, en fait tu bosses, souriais-je, waw je suis fière, pépiai-je, OK quand tu m'as parlé de bibliothèque j'ai pensé que tu me prenais pour une idiote mais au final ça se tient.

-Pour autant que je sache, quand tu me poses une question dites sérieuse, tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas, pareil pour toi même si tu es une sorcière, La sorcière de Forks, pour info, je sais que tu as traumatisée les idiotes au lycée.

-Que quoi ?

-Rose...

-Bon d'accord, comment tu le sais ?

-Des bruits de couloir, sourit-il, rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas répété, Bella ne le sait pas si tu préfères.

-Ça en fait des mystères en moins, nous nous sourîmes, je l'embrassais en fille niaise, mange mon bébé, mange, je l'encourageais à le faire, il se remit dans son plat, je soupirais en bienheureuse tout en le regardant manger.

Je ne lui dirai pas mais oui j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait voir quelqu'un, mais ça, ce genre de choses il faut savoir les garder pour soi, il n'est pas bête il sait que j'ai dû y songer, ça fait parti de nos mensonges consentis, il partagea son assiette, je me rapprochais de lui, mangeant ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu trouves que Bella à toujours un esprit fataliste ?

-Par rapport à sa manière de voir les choses, j'aurai aimé changé ce truc là mais elle est coriace.

-Elle changera d'elle-même, avec le temps mais elle gardera toujours une distance avec le sexe féminin.

-Tu crois que c'est par rapport à sa mère qu'elle passe plus de temps avec les boules ?

-Oui, riais-je, elle doit se sentir plus rassurée avec un homme, regarde dans sa vie, le sexe masculin l'emporte, Isaac, Phil, Frank quoi qu'on en dise, Charlie, Edward, Paul, les Quileute, à choisir entre une soirée entre filles et avec vous les mecs, elle prendra la deuxième option.

-Ou la troisième, qui est de rester seule.

-Aussi, reviens en arrière avec moi, j'ai été plus fille au départ et je voulais castrer tous les hommes.

-Tu le souhaites toujours.

-Juste les porcs qui viennent me parler ou qui me regarde, tu serais le premier à m'y aider.

-Eddy ne c'est jamais comporter comme un porc avec toi et plus d'une fois tu as voulu le castrer.

-Vu que c'est la soirée fin des mystères... Eddy je l'ai eu mauvaise parce qu'il ruinait ma théorie sur les hommes et l'alimentait à la fois, à la fois respectueux et à aller se soulager n'importe où, j'étais paumée on ne va pas se mentir, il ma fallait quelqu'un sur qui transférer ma haine, c'est tombé sur lui, malheureusement.

-Si Bella n'avait pas débarquée ça ne se serait pas arrangé.

-Je ne pense pas, ça se serait dégradé, je peux être très conne, ça aussi nous le savons, je ne le reconnaîtrais que ce soir, je reconnais également que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été virée de la villa par Carlisle et Esmé ou même par toi, Bella est arrivée au bon moment et j'espère que l'année prochaine ils seront un peu plus tranquille.

-Je leur souhaite, maintenant que tu es calmée tu peux soit rappelé Paul ou Alex.

-Aucun des deux, restons là, nous serons mieux organisés demain, on peut aussi se promener.

-Demain on embarque Ali' et Jasper avec nous.

-Ça me va, on peut déjà réfléchir à un plan.

-Le plan ça sera de subtiliser le portable Peter et de lui envoyer des sms, on suivra la piste ensuite, je tapais dans mes mains, appelle-moi Bond, Emmett Bond, j'eus un fou rire très, très, très con.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions à la veille de notre remise de diplômes, nos examens passés, l'obtention du Graal pour chacun d'entre nous, vous vous doutez qu'Emmett il n'en peut plus, nous pouvions souffler et après la journée de demain, il sera temps de dire au revoir à notre lycée définitivement, j'étais à la fois heureuse et jamais très loin de pleurer. Nous restions chez Sue ce soir, les garçons au sport, moi je me promenais sur La Push, partant en direction de chez Jake qui était là ce soir, trop claqué pour y aller de ce que j'avais entendu. Je tapais doucement à sa porte, au cas où il dorme, il ouvrit la porte, regarda le ciel...

-Jake ? il plissa ses yeux, sortant davantage de sa maison, toujours à regarder le ciel, Jake...

-Ah bah non, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, railla-t-il en me fixant, j'éclatai de rire, attends, j'arrêtai de rire au mieux, tu vas bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? Si ça se trouve je fais le con et tu as vraiment un problème.

-Tout va bien et je n'ai pas de problèmes, il renifla, déviant son regard à plusieurs reprises sur le ciel, je me remis à rire.

-Je vais m'en remettre, entre je t'en prie, il prit un air traumatisé en me poussant chez lui, je m'assis en riant, il laissa la porte ouverte pour garder un œil sur l'apocalypse qu'il pressentait, tu veux boire quelque chose ? je regardais sa tasse.

-Comme toi, souriais-je.

-Ce n'est pas du café.

-Pas comme toi, souriais-je, il me le prépara non sans rire, une fois fait, il se réinstalla face à moi et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Alors petite sœur, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

-Celui de l'incruste, tu trafiques quoi avec tout ça ? sur la table, des plantes et autres, des petites bourses, là c'est le vent de la curiosité, précisai-je, ça le fit rire, il est bon public.

-Je fais des amulettes, bouche en cœur et sourcils haussés pour moi, je me relevais pour passer mon pied sous mes fesses, ça me permettait de mieux voir.

-Tu en fais souvent ?

-Régulièrement, je remplace les anciennes aussi.

-Tu en as un paquet à faire visiblement.

-Il y a beaucoup de maison, oui, la tienne en fait partie, non tu ne sauras pas où elles se trouvent.

-Je fais le ménage pourtant, il me scruta, je me doute que tu les mets dans des endroits inaccessibles, je les aurai trouvés sinon.

-Vu que ça fait des mois qu'il y en a chez toi ou à la villa, je te dirai oui, tu n'es pas censée le savoir, alors tu dois oublier cette information.

-Je tâcherai d'oublier, il me fit son regard suspicieux, il y en a beaucoup ? chuchotai-je, il ne répondit pas, le vent du défi pardon, il commença à tout remettre dans sa grande boîte en riant, non, continue, je ne poserai plus de questions.

-Faut que je sois concentré en fait, sourit-il, au calme, je reprendrais plus tard, pour le moment, je te garde !

-C'est rare de ne pas te voir au sport.

-Ce soir je me sentais d'être tranquille, si tu songes à partir ça va me contrarier.

-Là non plus je n'en dirai rien, je fis plus attention à ses vêtements, pantalon à pince noir et chemise noire, ce ne sont pas ses vêtements habituels.

-Je reviens je vais ranger tout ça, j'acquiesçai le regardant partir, je regardais autour de moi, trouvant la veste de son costume, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, il repassa dans le salon pour prendre la fameuse veste, repartant vers sa chambre, je le suivis du coin de l'œil se rasseoir, se changer également, prête pour ta journée de demain ?

-Nous serons en robe jaune, peut-on être prêt pour ça ? il échappa un rire, tu pourras être là ?

-Nous serons tous là, nous avons tous réservés notre journée depuis un moment, je lui fis un grand sourire, son téléphone sonna, il décrocha, je suis avec ta sœur, dit-il, Leah t'embrasse, me dit-il.

-Retourne lui son bisou, n'étant pas ma conversation avec Leah je les laissais parler entre eux, j'aurai le temps de l'embêter.

-Comment c'était... comme ça doit l'être, souffla-t-il à Leah. Pour le reste il parla en Quileute, non pas que je le dévisage mais il n'allait pas bien, il se leva, se retournant continuant à parler, il raccrocha restant debout quelques secondes, il se remit face à moi. Ça te dit d'aller sur la plage un peu ? je terminai mon café rapidement tout en me levant.

Je pris sa main ne sachant pas quoi faire, il s'arrêta en chemin pour remettre mon écharpe correctement pour ne pas que j'ai froid certainement, nous nous fixâmes brièvement, le serrer conte moi, c'est tout ce que je trouvais sur le moment, il referma ses bras embrassant ma tête.

-J'avais dit que ce soir c'était l'apocalypse, je me suis pas tant trompé, je relevais ma tête, je vais te faire grimper sur mon rocher préféré.

-C'est casse gueule ?

-Tu ne devras rien en dire.

-Promis !

Et en effet ce fut casse gueule mais nous y parvînmes, je pris la décision de papoter, toute seule mais au moins ça comblait le silence et vu qu'il me posait des questions, je le pris comme une invitation à continuer, puis à me taire pour regarder l'océan, il prit une inspiration.

-Jake, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Mauvaise journée, il me regarda, tu tiens à savoir ?

-Si tu tiens à en parler et là aussi je n'en parlerai pas.

-J'ai perdu un petit dont je m'occupais depuis deux mois, son enterrement c'était aujourd'hui.

-Je... je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

-Moi aussi, il passa sa main sur ses yeux, je soulevais son bras pour le mettre sur mes épaules, l'entourant de mes bras, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps, mais j'ai la haine, je hais mon boulot, je me redressais.

-Pourquoi tu continues ?

-Quel genre d'homme je serai si je faisais ça ? le voir à la limite de pleurer ça me brisa le cœur, il évitait mon regard, je me remis sur l'océan, je pourrais arrêter et bosser avec Sam ou faire tout autre chose mais ce n'est pas possible, je sais dans quoi je me suis lancé, je sais que je n'en sauverai aucun pourtant, t'espère toujours c'est tout, je ne pourrais pas abandonner mon boulot, je leur dois bien à mes petits protégés, t'en fais pas petite sœur, à chaque fois c'est comme ça, à chaque fois Leah me pose la même question que tu viens de demander, je réponds toujours la même chose et demain, je serai à mon poste.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas t'aider mais je suis vraiment désolée Jake.

-T'es là, c'est plus que suffisant, tu as une idée de conneries ? Je voudrais éviter de nous rendre dépressifs, j'aurai fermé ma bouche ça aurait été mieux...

-Non, t'en avais besoin, pour la connerie à part sauter de se rocher comme d'une balançoire je ne vois pas trop, je peux t'emmener manger si tu veux, te laisser conduire la Shelby ? Te faire plaisir sur la route avec ou sans moi.

-Oh non je t'emmène ! Descendons. Je le laissais descendre en premier, il me rattrapa quand ce fut mon tour.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions chez Sue, Bella était repartie voir Angie un peu, elles se revoyaient, pas non plus à passer des soirées toutes les deux ou à préparer des sales coups, juste pour parler, pour ce qui est des personnes concernées par ses propos elle s'était excusée sans toutefois demander à se revoir, ce qui satisfaisait tout le monde pour le moment, se dire bonjour mais garder des distances tout de même. Ben, de ce qu'il m'avait dit lui avait parlé, sans pour autant partir sur le fait de se remettre ensemble, pour l'instant ça n'avait pas sa place selon lui, Alex l'avait revu et de que j'avais entendu, ce fut à elle de s'en prendre plein la gueule, nous ignorions les propos tenus, personne ne le demanda, ça les concernait. Quand à mon envie de la coincer, elle m'avait passé, j'avais déjà dit il y a quelques mois ce que je pensais d'elle, pour redire les mêmes choses, ça n'a pas grand intérêt... Bella pour l'instant, venez de rentrer accompagnée d'Hikuma, elle nous fit un petit sourire et nous rejoignit.

-Tu as mangé ? lui demanda Sue.

-Oui avec Jake, merci.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Charlie, elle approuva.

-Nous sommes restés chez elle.

-Pour ses vacances elle fait quoi ? demanda Seth.

-Elle part après la remise des diplômes, chez sa tante avec qui elle s'entend bien.

-Et pour l'université ? demanda Charlie.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sa tante vit où ?

-Dans le Montana.

-Et Ben est au courant ? demandai-je.

-C'est le premier a qui elle en a parlé, elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.

-Et elle compte le dire quand aux Cullen ? Les bébés ? demanda Paul.

-Demain sûrement.

-Sûrement ? Elle va se barrer sans rien dire en fait.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je le sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, je l'ai compris, mais ne t'en prends pas à moi.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tapes à nouveau l'amitié avec elle.

-Je ne tapes pas l'amitié avec elle, dit-elle froidement, on ne fait que parler.

-De ? Comment elle t'a prise pour une conne ou comment elle a craché sur toi devant tout le monde ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec toi, elle s'en va, réjouis-toi, ah mais non, c'est vrai, pour toi elle n'est rien, pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de parler d'elle là tout de suite.

-Normal j'en parle, elle va encore l'a faire à l'envers, moi je m'en branle qu'elle se casse.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle agacée, que je la revoie ? Rassure-toi, on n'en est pas à se tresser les cheveux comme avant, j'essaie de l'aider un peu, je ne vois pas le mal.

-Elle t'en fera.

-Tu m'en as fait, c'est pas pour autant que je t'ai mis de côté, là encore tu es blessant, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te parler, ce n'est peut-être pas comparable mais c'est comme ça, elle a fait des erreurs, j'en ai fait, on en fait tous, pourquoi ne vouloir voir en elle que le négatif ? Ne me sors pas comme quoi on ne doit rien à personne parce que c'est de la connerie, si c'était vrai, aucun de nous ne se fréquenterait ou ne serait là quand il faut, Angie, elle est fuyarde, elle n'assume pas ses erreurs, elle est en attendant, une fille qui a souvent désamorcer une situation ou plus personne ne savait quoi dire, par une connerie oui, mais elle a permis de rebondir. OK elle est partie en vrille, oui, elle m'a fait de la peine et blessée, non je ne l'oublie pas mais je ne lui demande pas d'être parfaite, ni à quiconque, on finit tous par blesser une personne un jour ou l'autre, est-ce que pour autant je dois lui faire un gros doigt et lui tourner le dos ? Je suis peut-être conne, je le regretterai peut-être, peu importe, ça me fera un « et si » en moins. Rassure-toi, si ça vient à arriver, je ne viendrai pleurer sur l'épaule de personne, encore moins sur la tienne. T'es chiant à la fin, râla-t-elle, tu ne peux pas... laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, t'es chiant.

-Je pense que j'ai compris.

-Non mais c'est vrai, t'es chiant, t'es toujours à chercher la merde, des fois je me dis tu dois penser dans la journée à « quel sujet merdique lancer ? » là avec ton doigt inquisiteur, elle joignit le geste à la parole en bougeant son doigt dans tous les sens nous faisant rire doucement, et quand tu trouves tu dois arrêter de respirer, elle cessa de bouger son doigt, là tu dois te dire « voilà, j'ai trouvé » elle prit une voix perfide, nous faisant encore plus rire et après on y va, on est parti pour de la merde.

-Je suis chiant quoi.

-Mais oui tu l'es !

-Je veux juste que tu ne sois pas déçue encore une fois.

-Je sais.

-Mais je suis chiant, elle pouffa nerveusement.

-Ne me fais pas rire, tu m'énerves, elle prit une inspiration, quoi qu'elle soit, qu'elle soit bien ou non selon tes critères, je vais la perdre.

-Tu pourras toujours aller la voir, lui dit Sue.

-Je ne sais pas, enfin je veux dire, si c'est possible j'irai, mais elle va rencontrer d'autres personnes, recommencer une nouvelle vie, ça sera différent, je n'ai pas envie de ce genre de changement, demain qui fait le fameux discours ?

-Mike, répondis-je, en tant que parfait fils du proviseur, Ali' voudrait organiser une soirée à la villa avant que nous partions en vacances.

-Une soirée d'ados ? demanda Paul.

-Tu n'es donc pas invité, dit Bella, elle va nous réquisitionner ?

-Nous pourrons fuir, la rassurai-je, sauf si tu veux y participer.

-Tout dépendra de ses envies, papa tu pourras l'aider non ? Pour tes gosses...

-Papa ne sent pas à l'aise quand il s'agit d'obéir à d'autres personnes et encore moins quand il s'agit d-Alice, Seth, fuit-la, lui conseilla-t-il.

-C'est déjà prévu, rit-il, avec Embry on va tout faire pour que Quil et Claire subissent.

-Tu vas les piéger ? rit Bella.

-Nous allons les piéger, si Ali' souhaite de l'aide.

-C'est mal, dit Bella.

-Très mal, reconnut Seth, ils partagèrent une rire sadique, nous les regardâmes faire. Autant dire qu'ils ne s'arrangent pas.

Nous étions le matin, à la villa, j'allais vivre un grand moment de solitude, une chose dont je me serai bien passé, un événement auquel bêtement j'avais pensé pouvoir échappé, un de ces instants dont vous ressortez traumatisés, obligatoirement...

-Allez les enfants, nous dit ma mère, appareil photo déjà en main et pas loin de pleurer, mettez vos robes. Voilà de quoi je parlais...

-Emmy, railla Jasper, mets ta robe, montre-nous comment on fait, nous ricanâmes.

-Et ça fait quoi d'avoir une robe de la même couleur que ses cheveux ? demanda Emmett à Jasper, ça fout pas trop la haine ? ce fut au tour de Jasper de faire la gueule.

-Ce n'est pas de la même couleur, nous eûmes tous le même geste, pencher nos têtes sur le côté dubitatifs.

-Moi je trouve que si, dit Rose, ne nous mentons pas.

-T'es blonde pour autant que je sache, elle fit un mouvement de tête pour... pour je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Ma couleur est inimitable, dit-elle prétentieuse comme jamais.

-Si inimitable que Carlisle est du même blond que toi, faut pas allez chez le même coiffeur, nous rîmes tous, non, pas Rose ni mon père.

-Maman, siffla mon père, aimerait vous prendre en photo.

-Oh non, rit ma mère, maman est occupée à rire pour le moment, Charlie ? il prit l'appareil en se retenant de rire.

-Parce que tu fais une teinture ? demanda Sue innocemment à Carlisle, nous fûmes bon pour rire à nouveau, Charlie, lui était tête baissée à regarder l'appareil photo tout en riant, non, ce n'était pas pour me moquer.

-La seule raison, dit Jasper, pour laquelle son blond serait naturel ça serait qu'il soit né albinos... j'en doute.

-Jasper, tu as un problème avec moi ? demanda mon père.

-Pas le moins du monde, avec ma sœur, Emmett, les Quileute, oui, mais toi, non.

-Alors l'albinos que je suis, tu peux le laisser tranquille ?

-Ça peut se faire, sourit-il.

Nous passâmes nos robes, je me sentis ridicule en une seconde, nouveau record personnel, davantage en percevant le petit regard furtif de Bella et le petit rire moqueur qui suivit.

-Bébé, je t'ai vu et entendu.

-Hum ? je la scrutais, Ali' me mit mon chapeau, j'eus son rire moqueur en direct cette fois, je soupirais blasé, elle détourna la tête toujours à rire. Paul nous rejoignit, d'instinct je sentis que ça n'allait pas m'aider, il se rapprocha en riant, voilà j'avais bon, il posa son bras sur l'épaule de Charlie.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, lui dis-je.

-Que pourrais-je dire de mieux que mon rire d'enfoiré qui se fout de ta gueule ? rit-il.

-Mes frères aussi sont en robes.

-Ouais mais Emmett, rien de nouveau, Jasper il a la tête du premier de la classe, toi par contre, rit-il, toi je trouve ça violent, il sortit son téléphone et me prit en photo je crois.

-Et nous ? demanda Ali', quitte à se faire rhabiller pour l'hiver comme les garçons, autant que tu le fasses pour nous aussi, il se reprit, échappant des rires quand il me regardait furtivement.

-Du jaune sur des filles blanches comme des culs, je dirai que c'est fade, tournez, elles le firent en tenant leur robes et sourires nigauds, hum... c'est moche, l'avantage c'est que vous serez toutes moches, pas de jalouses.

-On s'en sort pas si mal, dit ma jumelle, nous ne faisons pas trans, premier de la classe, ni... elle me détailla, ni ça, dit-elle en me désignant sous les rires, merci Paul, lui sourit-elle, faisons la photo maintenant.

-Allez les gosses, rit Charlie, rassemblez-vous, nous le fîmes, les garçons, souriez, le mien fut forcé, on dit « ouistiti », nous le fixâmes tous.

-L'amour rend con, souffla Paul, nous pûmes rire absolument pas discrètement, Paul regarda sa montre, Charlie avait envie de le... je ne saurai dire. Allez vieux fou prends ta photo ou on va être en retard, Sue, comment tu vas ?

-Bien merci, répondit-elle pivoine, il la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Charlie on attend plus que toi, je sais, tu me le feras payer, passe à autre chose.

Nous fûmes bien plus souriant pour la photo, la tête de Charlie en pleine syncope aidait bien, nous partîmes en direction du lycée, Paul lui avait ressorti ses accessoires Charlie, tenue de flic, il partit seul de son côté pour se planquer et se faire discret. Avec Bella nous étions avec Charlie et Sue.

Sue enchaîna les questions, elle rebondit bien il faut le reconnaître, sur la question du bal, nous ferions grève, nous irions sur La Push fêtez ça, il fallait aussi que nous finalisions les préparatifs pour Peter, en gros, on aura mieux à faire. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, je descendis de la voiture dans un long soupir, au moins nous étions tous dans une tenue semblable, Ben nous rejoignit, laissant ses parents et Alex parler avec les nôtres, quand à Angie, pour le moment nous ne l'avions qu'aperçu. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le gymnase, transformé pour l'occasion, nous prîmes place après des photos et encore des photos de nos parents.

-Ce que je trouve con, nous dit Emmett, c'est qu'on nous remet une feuille blanche avec un ruban, nous le regardâmes, je suis censé dire quoi ? « Merci pour la feuille » ?

-Nounours, dès que nous recevrons nos diplômes, promit nous l'encadrerons au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Nous n'avons pas de cheminée...

-Alors dans notre chambre.

-Personne ne le verra.

-Dans le salon, à l'entrée ça te conviendrait ?

-Nous pourrions l'agrandir ?

-Nounours, il sera en bonne place, tout le monde sait que tu as eu ton diplôme, tout le monde est fier de toi bien que personne n'en doutait.

-Mais, reprit Ali', nous avons tous reconnu que tu avais eu de très bonnes notes, ça nous rend deux fois plus fiers.

-Je dirai même trois fois plus fiers, dit Ben.

-Tu t'en souviens nous te l'avons répéter vingt fois, dit Jasper, et tu as fait pleurer les parents, Emmett nous fit un sourire en soupirant, remettant son regard sur la scène, Bella, Eddy, la prochaine c'est pour vous.

-On se prépare, souffla Bella, tu sauras quoi dire ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non j'arrive à court, il ne va pas s'en remettre en fait, tu as entendu quand il a dit qu'il allait tout défoncer à l'université ? elle approuva, ça veut dire encore des années où il en parlera de l'obtention de son diplôme, plus les autres, il...

-Merde faut nous filmer ! il se leva et se retourna, papa, cria-t-il, au moins papa entendrait bien ainsi que tout le monde dans le gymnase, tu filmes hein ? mon père acquiesça en riant tout en lui montrant le caméscope, Emmett leva son pouce et se rassit se remettant à sourire sous nos légers rires.

-Elle était bien cette affiche, dit Ben, nous te félicitons pour ça aussi ? nous le fîmes, il nous remercia, ça me rappelle l'église, là aussi il avait craqué psychologiquement, nous rîmes tous le plus bas possible, hé Emmett.

-Chut ça commence, dit-il yeux rivés sur l'estrade.

-Ah oui, il craque encore, dit Jasper, il fait ça bien, on peut à nouveau le féliciter ? nous nous penchâmes tous vers Emmett, hé Emmett, félicitations, nous lui dîmes tous, il nous regarda en nous faisant un large sourire.

-Merci, chut maintenant, nous nous remîmes droit sur nos chaises non sans rire, le proviseur était à tous nous remercier pour notre présence, parlant de l'année brièvement, j'étais occupé à fixer Emmett plus que concentré.

Ce qui occupe parce que c'était long, des discours, encore des discours, d'anciens élèves et d'autres dont je ne saurai vous dire qui ils étaient, nous fûmes ensuite conviés à aller chercher nos diplômes, là ce fut au tour de nos parents de nous coller la honte, les Quileute participèrent, camouflés pour la plupart, je ne les avais pas tous repérés, Bella étant à la fin nous avions eu le temps de regagner nos places. Pour le moment elle nous menaçait du regard sous nos ricanements, elle était toute rouge, pire quand son nom et prénom furent prononcés, elle s'avança rapidement mais le proviseur pour la peine prit encore plus son temps et serra plus longuement sa main, nous pûmes tous l'afficher tranquillement, je me tournais pour voir Charlie debout et en plein traumatisme, je me remis face à l'estrade pouvant voir Bella vite revenir vers nous en tentant de se cacher, peine perdue.

-Arrête, rit Ben, c'était bien !

-C'était la honte surtout.

-Justement c'est ce qui est bien.

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas rater Angie, elle la chercha du regard, la trouva et ne la lâcha plus. Quand elle passa, elle se leva et l'applaudit, Ben le fit également, pour nous autres ça aurait été hypocrite de le faire alors nous étions restés à nos places, Angie leur adressa un petit sourire et repartit à sa place, Bella me fit un sourire, ce qui me rassura sur le fait qu'elle ne prenait pas mal le fait que je ne la suive pas sur ce coup.

-C'est bien une feuille blanche, dit Emmett, ruban dans ses mains, on va se les dédicacer ça serait mieux, le proviseur aurait pu le faire d'ailleurs, un petit mot personnalisé ça aurait été bien, qui a un stylo ?

-La bonne question serait, qui a le pouvoir de te faire taire, soupira Rose, dès que tu es nerveux, tu jacasses.

-Toi c'est tout le temps, je n'en dis rien.

-Pssst, fit Ali', faudrait penser à vous taire, reprendre votre dispute après.

-OK, dirent-ils en chœur. Le proviseur laissa la parole à son fils Mike, je sentis la main de Bella se glisser dans la mienne.

-Mon ange...

-Je ne vais pas pleurer, dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-C'est faux, souffla Ben près d'elle, elle lui prit sa main également.

-Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, lui dit-elle, je suis là, je...

-Chut, s'énerva Emmett, vas-y Mike, nous sommes tous attentifs maintenant.

-Merci Emmett, rit-il.

-Je t'en prie, il leva son pouce encore, ne prononçant plus un mot.

-Moi je préfère cette honte là, dit Ali'.

-Celle du caméscope, dit Ben, reste la N°1, imbattable d'appeler son papa comme ça, nous rîmes doucement.

-Avant que je commence, dit Mike, je tiens à mon tour à tous vous féliciter pour l'obtention de vos diplômes, je tiens à vous dire aussi que je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise là tout de suite mais à la fin de mon petit discours, nous ferons comme s'il était génial si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, des rires s'échappèrent, il prit une inspiration regardant sa feuille, ses mains tremblaient, il souffla et se lança :

« En ce jour particulier, dans nos tenues que nous garçons, avons du mal à assumer, nous terminons nos années de lycée, nous restons tout de même fiers de porter nos robes, déguisements, tuniques, toges, nommez-les comme vous voulez, parce qu'ils signifient la fin d'une période, une page qui se ferme pour nous tous... Nous voilà désormais tournés vers notre avenir. Nous prendrons des directions semblables ou différentes, nous nous oublierons et un jour des noms, visages referont surface, nous nous poseront alors, une question semblable « Que devient-il ? ». Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous un jour, peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que nous nous voyons tous réunis mais gardons nos souvenirs quelque part en nous. Certaines personnes ne pourront être oubliées, en bien, en mal. Certaines nous auront fait rire, pleurer, pleurer de rire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais de toutes ces personnes croisées ou côtoyées cette année, n'en gardez que le meilleur. Ne gardons le souvenir que des personnes qui nous auront permis de grandir, de nous élever, voire de nous surpasser, celles qui nous auront fait changer, celles que nous auront aimés. Gardez en tête cette dernière année et continuez d'avancer, on aura beau dire, à nos âges il est difficile de savoir qui nous sommes, ce que nous voulons, qui nous voulons être, les rêves de nos enfances ne sont plus que des mirages, nous avons compris que peu sont réalisables, que tous n'obtiendrons peut-être jamais ce que nous souhaitons, n'en soyez pas attristés, trouvez-vous de nouveaux buts, créez-vous des projets, prenez de nouvelles résolutions mais surtout vivez au mieux en étant en accord avec ce que vous êtes. Laissez-vous faire des erreurs, vous tromper, recommencer et grandir. J'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes dans la salle de m'aider à faire ce discours, demandant ce qui pour elles étaient le plus important à retenir dans cette année, je pourrais vous citez des choses qui nous feront rire, nos parents moins, je n'en ai gardé que quelques-unes, une en réalité. « Ce qui nous définira, ne sera pas lié à une carrière, le montant d'une paye à la fin de chaque mois ou les biens matériaux dont nous disposerons, ce qui nous définira sera ce que nous aurons apportés aux personnes que nous rencontrerons, aimons et seront amenés à aimer, ce que nous auront fait pour elles, dans les bons, les mauvais moments, ce qui nous définira, sera ce que nous aurons pu donner sans rien attendre en retour. Ce qui nous définit ce sont les liens qu'ils soient familiaux, amicaux, amoureux et ce que nous en faisons. » Félicitations à tous ! »

Emmett fut le premier à se lever et applaudir, honte n°3, nous n'en n'étions plus à une près, nous suivîmes tous, en riant nerveusement pour la plupart, nous pûmes lancer nos chapeaux, nous les garçons firent encore mieux jetant nos robes, nous les avions suffisamment portées, je me sentis mieux, nous pûmes nous féliciter mutuellement, je passais un long moment à féliciter ma Bella, qui n'avait pas pleuré mais n'en n'était pas loin, nous partîmes rejoindre nos parents, ma mère enchaîna les photos en pleurant, ils avaient tous pleurés en fait, nous en étions au cinquantième « Nous sommes fiers de vous », câlin compris.

-M'man, dit Emmett, tu veux pas enlever le flash ? Ou nous allons dehors, j'ai des points noirs quand je me sers de mes yeux, nous nous moquâmes de sa phrase partant tous dehors. Ma mère put reprendre ses photos, mon père filmait toujours, Charlie faisait des photos aussi, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de prendre Bella contre lui, pour l'instant.

-Je n'arrive pas à repérer les Quileute, me dit Bella en se mettant contre moi.

-Ils sont en mission camouflage, pourquoi garder ta vilaine robe ? Tu vas la garder c'est ça ?

-Non on va les brûler avec les filles à La Push, on s'est dit que ça serait amusant.

-J'ai récupéré les nôtres, me dit Jasper, le proviseur faisait la gueule que nous les ayons jetés.

-Notre ancien proviseur, précisa Emmett, maintenant on peut lui faire de gros doigts et l'insulter sans craindre quoi que ce soit, nos parents s'éclaircirent la voix, en dehors de nos parents, attendons qu'il soit de dos et loin du lycée, nous approuvâmes en riant, Bella, regarde qui est là, il lui désigna son prof de math, comme il va te manquer, tu peux lui faire un doigt mentalement.

-C'est déjà le cas, il y en a plus d'un dans mon cerveau actuellement, ses zéro ce n'était même pas comme vengeance contre mon papa mais juste parce que je suis nase, je trouve ça encore plus vexant. Le proviseur arrive vers nous ou je me fais un film ?

-Non, non, il arrive, dit Rose, préparez-vos doigts et à être désinvolte, nous rîmes doucement.

-Trop tard pour filer, dit Charlie à nos parents et Sue, tenez-vous correctement les gosses.

-Bien sûr que oui, dit Jasper, à leurs regards ils ne furent absolument pas convaincus.

-Famille Cullen et famille Swan, nous sourit-il, je tenais à venir vous dire au revoir personnellement et vous souhaiter une bonne continuation, nous le remerciâmes faisant à nouveau la fierté de nos parents.

-Vous serez toujours proviseur l'année prochaine ? lui demanda Rose.

-Toujours là l'année prochaine, sourit-il.

-Vous pouvez me faire une dédicace sur ma feuille blanche ? demanda Emmett, feuille et stylo tendu, ça fera un souvenir. Il le fit non sans sourire, en parfait enfants bien élevés nous lui demandâmes tous, les regards menaçant de nos parents étaient toujours présents, j'ai la sensation qu'ils sont sur la défensive.

-Vous devez être contents, dit Jasper, pas de Stanley, plus de Stanley, faudra sabrer le champagne à cette occasion, nous savons vous ne pouvez rien en dire, affirmer ou autre mais nous, nous savons, nous allons sabrer le champagne de notre côté, il remballa son sourire.

-Les enfants, reprit ma mère, nous allons laisser le proviseur Newton tranquille, il doit avoir d'autres personnes à voir.

-Imagine ce n'est pas le cas, dit Emmett, tu le ferais partir alors qu'il veut rester avec nous, ce n'est pas poli m'man, restez Monsieur Newton. Ma mère réfléchit à la punition qu'elle m'infligera un peu plus tard vu sa tête.

-Emmett, veux-tu bien ne pas importuner ta mère ? demanda mon père en parfait père de famille, monsieur Newton également par la même occasion...

-Il ne m'importune pas, sourit-il, j'ai eu l'habitude ces dernières années.

-Ça veut dire que je vais vous manquer ? demanda-t-il tout sourire, allez vous pouvez nous le dire, nous sommes des grands maintenant et officiellement plus élèves dans votre lycée, à moins que la timidité vous en empêche ou vous n'êtes pas autorisé à dire ce genre de choses à vos élèves, anciens ou nouveaux et...

-Emmett, l'interrompit ma mère, va dans la voiture, elle lui donna les clés, enferme-toi et tais-toi.

-Et si je me déshydrate ? Faut pas laisser ses enfants dans la voiture, c'est mal m'man, souviens-toi tu l'avais déjà fait quand nous étions petits...

-Ne le croyez pas, paniqua ma mère, il prit les clés de ma mère et partit l'air résigné lâchant un « c'est toujours mieux que la cave », il plaisante je vous assure... dis-lui, dit-elle à mon père, dit à Monsieur Newton que notre fils Emmett plaisante.

-Il plaisante, ma mère le regarda de travers, ça n'avait rien de persuasif.

-Madame Cullen, sourit le proviseur, j'ai eu votre fils pendant des années, vos enfants, croyez-moi ils m'ont souvent racontés tout et n'importe quoi, à moi tout comme à leurs enseignants, jamais par méchanceté mais par jeux, surtout Emmett et Rose en réalité mais ce fut un plaisir pour chacun d'eux, il en est de même pour vous Mademoiselle Swan, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Je vais vous laisser, j'aimerai voir tout le monde avant que tous fuient, il nous serra la main à tous, nos parents le remercièrent pour tout et il partit.

-C'est un peu déprimant, dit Jasper, nous pouvons aller nous déshydrater dans la voiture ? ma mère le regarda de froidement, il partit en riant suivit de Rose et Ali'.

-Chérie, dit mon père, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont pénibles et que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, elle soupira.

-Mais maintenant Monsieur Newton va se dire que je suis une mère inconsciente ! je regardais ma mère pensif, est-ce le moment pour lui dire que c'était le cas ? rien que son mouvement de tête pour me regarder me fit faire machine arrière.

-M'man, nous, nous savons que tu ne nous as jamais laissé dans une voiture, même lui t'a dit qu'il connaissait Emmett, tu sais très bien aussi qu'il essaie de sortir des conneries parce que tu ne nous as pas empêchés de faire revenir Emmy.

-Puis tu peux toujours l'enfermer dans la voiture, dit Bella, ce qui pourrait être amusant quand on y pense, à La Push, mon papa le menotte au volant et nous mangeons dehors devant lui, vitres fermées... ma mère esquissa un sourire.

-La prochaine fois qu'il racontera cette histoire au moins elle sera vraie, sourit ma mère, Paul ! nous nous tournâmes le voyant nous rejoindre, Bella eut une longue grimace.

-Tu n'aimes toujours pas ? lui demanda-t-il en riant, elle secoua la tête négativement, dommage, sourit-il, pourquoi vos gosses sont dans la voiture ?

-Ils sont punis, dit Sue, Emmett, va, dans peu se retrouver menotté et coincé à l'intérieur pendant que nous mangeons, il regarda Bella.

-Oui, dis-je, c'est bien d'elle l'idée.

-Je me disais bien.

-Tu ne nous as pas félicités pour nos diplômes, reprit Bella, il haussa les épaules.

-Nous repartons quand ? demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur les parents.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche, elle retira sa robe jaune lui jetant au visage, amour, allons retirer les dernières choses de nos casiers, elle prit ma main, le bousculant pour passer.

-Méfie-toi, je suis en flic, je pourrai faire le con, elle lui fit en doigt sans le regarder, nous faisant marcher plus vite.

-Il nous suit ?

-Non, tu peux arrêter de paniquer, raillai-je.

-Il serait capable de me plaquer au sol et de m'afficher, marchons encore un peu plus vite amour...

-Hé ! Bella commença à nous faire courir, je regardais derrière nous la forçant à nous arrêter, faut se détendre, nous dit Jasper suivit d'Emmett et mes sœurs, nous voulions juste vous coller aux culs au lycée une dernière fois.

-Désolée, dit Bella, j'ai Charlie flic fiston connard qui va probablement me faire une crasse, honte comprise, ils la fixèrent.

-Paul qui veut jouer au flic, précisai-je.

-Nous avions compris, dit Rose, nous étions, du moins, j'étais subjuguée par son expression de panique.

-Je n'écoutais pas, dit Emmett, je regardais Ben et Angie, nous suivîmes son regard, ils partirent se mettre à l'écart.

-J'étais comme Rose, dit Ali'.

-Je me demandais pourquoi vous tentiez de nous fuir, dit Jasper, vous alliez où ?

-Vider nos casiers, dit Bella, voir si nous n'avons rien oubliés.

-Je vais péter une boule puante dans le mien, dit Emmett, mon casier, personne ne peut le reprendre.

-Je vais péter la serrure, dit Rose, inutilisable.

-C'est vrai qu'il sera difficile de remonter jusqu'à vous, raillai-je.

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? me demanda Rose.

-Elle ne sera pas pire que la votre dans tout les cas, allons à mon casier.

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions pu vider nos casiers, bien qu'en réalité déjà vide, et là, je sens que vous ne supportez pas le suspense du « Pourquoi les casiers ont été déjà vidés », je sais même moi j'aurai du mal à ne pas me ronger les ongles, alors fin du suspense ! La réponse c'est parce que les Quileute, et ça, c'est amour qui nous l'avait raconté, peu après la fin de la cérémonie, ils avaient tout récupéré aidés d'Alex, mettant à la place un petit livret du cas Stanley, photos, ses hontes, c'était joliment fait, ils étaient toujours en mission, à en mettre le plus possible, Mike et Mary jouaient aussi, sauf que...

-J'ai une question, dis-je, pendant les vacances ils vont forcément vérifier les casiers avant la rentrée, s'ils trouvent ça, ils les retireront... enfin ils doivent le faire non ?

-C'est bien pour ça que nous ne mettons pas dans les casiers, me répondit Edward, ceux-là sont juste pour nous, ils les mettent dans la bibliothèque, manuels en classe...

-Mais Stanley elle ne revient pas dans ce lycée, dit Ali'.

-Traduction, dit Emmett, ton « idée » elle sert un peu à rien.

-Non, puisque nous donnons ses coordonnées et celle de son université, demandant à prévenir un maximum d'étudiant là-bas, si certains s'ennuient autant que nous, ils feront suivre, elle sera fichée ici et là-bas, je rappelle que nous voulions laisser une trace quelconque, il y a des distributions discrètes aussi pour les terminales, les bébés, auront comme mission l'année prochaine de faire en sorte que ça suive jusqu'à son université à Los Angeles, avec Internet ça va vite.

-Elle se fera vite des amis, dit Rose, je trouve ça bien et c'est pas nous, ce sont les autres, on ne se salit pas les mains.

-Elle repart dans son côté paranoïaque, dit Jasper, par la même occasion.

-Nous en arrivons à Peter et le Chaman, dit Ali', nous nous fîmes pensifs, bien sûr nous ferons les petits lycéens de Forks qui font tourner la nouvelle.

-Évidemment, dit Emmett, je retire ce n'est pas si inutile, c'est bien le rouquin, tu as bien bossé, et maintenant nous faisons quoi ? Nous aidons ?

-Non, dit Edward, nous...

-Si tu me fais du mal, je crie, dis-je à Paul en le voyant à moitié planqué derrière une rangée de casier, il se rapprocha en riant, suivit d'Alex.

-Je vais être obligé de le faire, dit Paul.

-Il vous a félicités ? demandai-je aux autres.

-Je réponds à leur places, dit Paul, non, je n'ai félicité personne, tu vas me les briser longtemps avec ça ?

-Je ne trouve pas ça gentil.

-C'est vrai que être gentil c'est ce qui me définit le plus, puis c'est bon, ils arrêtent pas de vous le rabâcher, vous avez pas non plus sauvez des vies, juste eu un diplôme, qui ça emmerde ? Les traîtres, aucun n'étaient embêtés, tu vois, y a que toi que ça dérange, même ton mec il s'en fout.

-Ne me mêle pas aux histoires, dit Edward.

-Et bien si c'est comme ça, je ne te féliciterai jamais pour quoi que ce soit.

-Tu me brises le cœur petite chose, dit Paul platement, bref, vous faites quoi ici ?

-Nous n'avons pas à te répondre, dis-je, tu n'es pas flic, il fit tiquer sa moustache, ah non ! râlai-je sous les rires, n'imite pas mon papa !

-Je le fais parfaitement bien pourtant.

-Personne ne veut m'aider ? ils répondirent tous non, tous je le redis, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! je partis dans le couloir.

-Elle doit avoir envie de pisser, dit Alex, on t'attend ici, cria-t-il, je levais ma main lui faisant un doigt, je rentrais le plus discrètement possible aux toilettes.

-Angie... elle était au lavabo à se laver les mains.

-Salut, sourit-elle, tu saurais où ils sont tous ?

-Dans le couloir, au niveau de mon casier.

-OK, je... je vais allez leur dire au revoir.

-Tu t'en vas quand ?

-Dans quelques jours mais je vais partir avec mes parents un peu.

-Et on se dit au revoir dans des toilettes c'est ça ?

-J'avais espéré un autre endroit mais oui, ça sera les toilettes je crois bien, le lycée... ou on peut ne rien se dire et juste un « à bientôt ».

-Alors je te dis « à bientôt ».

-À bientôt Bella, nous nous fîmes un petit sourire nous prenant maladroitement dans les bras rapidement, elle sortit me laissant là, dans les toilettes de notre lycée, la manière ou l'endroit, je n'aurai, non, jamais pensé que ça se ferait ainsi.

Je restais dans les toilettes, pour ne pas risquer de briser ses au revoir, j'allais tout de même tenter une sortie discrète, j'ouvris la porte, les voyant un peu plus loin, je pris les escaliers, montant sur le toit, là je saurais quand je pourrais refaire une apparition, je ne voulais pas y être, que ce soit pour les ados que nous étions, ou quand elle ira voir nos parents, de là où j'étais je pouvais les voir. J'avais une bonne planque, j'envoyais un sms à Edward, pour qu'il me rejoigne une fois qu'elle aura terminé, bien que je pense que ça sera rapide... pour le moment j'observais du haut du toit les gens ou les parents d'Angie parler aux nôtres, je tentais de repérer les Quileute, j'essayais de me rentrer dans mon crâne que je ne reviendrai pas ici, mais là tout de suite, pour moi après les vacances nous reviendrons, mon cerveau n'est pas au taquet pour réfléchir je pense. Je me retournais en entendant du bruit, Edward.

-Pourquoi ici ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Parce qu'elle va allez voir les parents, je préfère être loin, ensuite nous pourrons redescendre, il se mit dans mon dos, ça a été vite...

-Nous n'avons pas su trop quoi en dire, elle a été brève également.

-Paul a fait une remarque ?

-Non, aucune personne n'a fait une quelconque remarque.

-Ils sont où maintenant ?

-Paul a proposé de faire flipper ceux qui sont en mission, il arrêta de parler en voyant Angie se rapprocher de nos parents, elle t'a dit au revoir ?

-Dans les toilettes, elle y était, nous nous sommes dit « à bientôt », il embrassa ma joue, je vais bien, dis-je pour le rassurer, c'est une journée bizarre mais ça va, toi ?

-Journée bizarre également, je ne serai pas mécontent qu'elle se termine, ce soir tu veux que nous soyons où ? Villa, La Push, Charlie ?

-Je ne sais pas, alors tu décideras, j'arrêtais de parler en voyant Angie repartir avec ses parents, je les suivis du regard se rendre à leur voiture, elle ouvrit la portière arrière et regarda le lycée, le toit, je m'avançais pour être sûre qu'elle me voit, elle me salua de la main, je fis de même, puis elle monta et ils partirent, au revoir de merde, soufflai-je, redescendons.

Il prit ma main et nous partîmes les rejoindre, ils étaient tous là, nous fûmes bons pour ravoir des câlins et félicitations des Quileute revenus de mission, bébés compris, j'allais vers Sue une fois qu'on m'eut étouffée plus d'une fois, si vous vous posez la question, Stanley était vite repartie après la cérémonie.

-Toi, me dit-elle, tu as envie de partir, je lui fis un petit sourire, alors allons-y, elle prit ma main, allant vers Charlie, elle tira discrètement sur sa manche, il se tourna, nous devrions y aller à moins que l'idée soit de camper sur le parking, il me regarda furtivement et approuva.

-Nous sommes partis, sourit-il, il regarda tout le monde, on s'en va ! cria-t-il, et c'est un ordre ! s'il y eut des ricanements en attendant ce fut efficace, nous partîmes tous aux voitures, je remerciais Sue discrètement.

-Si tu veux, prends ma voiture ou ta camionnette à La Push et va faire un tour, je te couvrirai.

-Je ne pense pas à fuir où que ce soit, souriais-je.

-C'est comme tu veux, elle embrassa ma tempe avant que nous montions en voiture, les bébés avec nous, Edward monta avec Paul, je ricanais en voyant Quil sur les jambes d'Embry.

-Arrête de rire ou je viens sur les tiennes, je levais ma main en riant, regardant dehors par la suite, je fis un petit coucou à Paul et Edward au feu rouge, ils étaient à notre niveau, Paul était redevenu lui, plus de perruques, juste lui, il passa son bras à l'arrière et ouvrit la portière, mon père débloqua les portières et je les rejoignis.

-Tu nous faisais de la peine à être compressée comme ça, me dit Paul en reprenant la route.

-Ça allait, souriais-je, je m'avançais me mettant entre leurs sièges, mes coudes en appui.

-Vous m'avez l'air autant soûlés l'un que l'autre, nous dit Paul, si c'est comme ça, on fuit la foule, il prit une autre route.

-Et le repas ? demandai-je.

-Rien n'est prêt, il est encore tôt, nous serons revenus, mets ton petit cerveau en veille, nous allons juste faire un tour, ta ceinture maintenant.

Je me mis au fond de mon siège et mis ma ceinture, je les laissais parler, regardant à nouveau dehors, j'avais envie de dormir en fait, j'aime pas ma journée, je la trouve pénible, longue et pénible.

**Pov Edward**

-La petite chose elle pionce, dit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur, je me retournais pour la voir, laissons la tranquille.

Il se gara dans un coin paumé, sortit des bières de son coffre et nous nous assîmes sur le capot, face à l'océan, cigarettes à la main.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, quand j'ai été diplômé j'en avais d'une rien à foutre et en plus de ça, la journée remplie de festivités j'ai trouvé ça chiant.

-Ça me rassure.

-C'est pour les parents que c'est important, vous, vous êtes juste des paumés, encore un peu plus, je riais nerveusement.

-Je te remercie de m'aider à comprendre.

-Je t'en prie, sourit-il, je tenais à ce que ce soit clair, la petite chose c'est quoi qui la préoccupe ?

-Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas la journée et avec Angie qui part... tout ce mélange, demain ça ira mieux.

-En même temps elle n'est pas connue pour aimer les fins, peu importe ce qu'elles sont, puis là toute la journée vous allez être accablés, il tapota mon épaule, j'échappais un rire, Bella nous rejoignit, nous lui fîmes une place la mettant entre nous, si c'était pour dormir aussi peu ça servait à rien, elle lui fit un petit sourire, allez Wakanda, tout va bien, une petite bière ?

-Soyons fun, il alla lui chercher dans le coffre, je posais ma main à l'arrière de sa tête, la massant, elle se mit contre mon épaule.

-Paul dit qu'il était aussi saoulé que nous, lui dis-je, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Tiens, lui dit Paul, elle lui prit la bière et en fait, ça aussi, il lui tendit une boîte, en sortant une pour moi de sa poche, félicitation, dit-il avec un sourire de merdeux, tu culpabiliseras plus tard petite chose, allez on pose les bières et on ouvre son cadeau et surtout aucun commentaire, j'ai dit aucun, nous menaça-t-il, il prit nos bières les posant sur le capot, nous ouvrîmes rapidement nos boîtes y trouvant des montres en argent mais pas de la petite montre pas cher, loin de là, vous n'en n'avez pas ça tombe bien et en plus elles sont assorties, ça y est je les ai perdus, mettez-les... il soupira et nous aida à les attacher, si ce n'est pas la classe...

-Merci, dit Bella les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi ne commence pas, sinon je te coupe le poignet, ta montre elle ne te servira à rien après ça, Eddy même mimer ton merci je le vois, allez on passe à autre chose, il nous rendit nos bières, buvons pour oublier, il entrechoqua nos bières avec la sienne et s'éloigna, pour pas que vous partiez dans l'envie de faire des câlins, il est quelle heure ? railla-t-il, nous lui dîmes en souriant bêtement.

-Sérieusement, dis-je, merci, il me fixa sans sourire, je suis d'avis à ce que nous te fassions un câlin.

-Et plus tu attendras, esquiveras, dit Bella, plus il sera long quand on t'attrapera, nous descendîmes du capot, lui faisant donc notre câlin tout en le remerciant.

-Ouais, ouais, dit-il blasé, de rien et maintenant on s'écarte, nous le serrâmes un peu plus et nous reculâmes, un câlin suffira nous sommes bien d'accord sur cette base ? nous approuvâmes, c'est bien, continuons de boire maintenant, d'ailleurs si vous voulez vraiment écourter le repas, prenez-vous une cuite, ça vous donne une raison pour sortir de table.

-Et de laisser les autres jouer avec nous à notre insu ? demanda Bella.

-Tu fais des phrases compliquées, dit Paul en la fixant, elle pouffa, ne buvez pas, dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une journée, bientôt vous la regretterez, nous le fixions, je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus, je tente de vous motiver et de faire en sorte que vous cessiez de vous la jouer ados dépressifs.

-Nous ne le sommes pas, dit Bella.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Nous avions rejoints tout le monde à La Push, ma mère avait bien enfermée Emmett dans la voiture, il nous demanda de l'aide, nous l'ignorâmes allant nous asseoir, la voiture était au plus prêt, nous pouvions l'entendre geindre, ça mettait une certaine ambiance à table, nous étions partis une heure, même pas, nous aidâmes à tout mettre en table, nous installant, commençant à manger non sans oublier de narguer Emmett, Jake partit même avec sa chaise se mettre près de la voiture, Emmett gueulait nous faisant rire plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi ça tombe sur lui à chaque fois ? demanda Alex.

-Parce que c'est facile avec lui en ce moment, dit Jared, il aime bien, regardez il est bien là, nous le regardions insulter Jake, nous changerons de victime au bout d'un moment, il regarda Bella.

-N'y compte pas, lui dit-elle, je devrai encore te plaquer au sol ou te faire une balayette, les deux combinés c'est possible, tout ça pour dire, ne me cherche pas, il siffla.

-Ce n'était qu'une idée parmi tant d'autres.

-Une mauvaise idée.

-Tu as tes règles ? elle devint toute rouge, tout s'explique, Jasper ta vengeance on l'attend toujours.

-Elle va arriver, dit-il.

-Elle a échouée, souffla Ali', à plusieurs reprises, vous n'avez pas remarqués ou ça n'a pas marché, alors non, il ne fait pas rien, ce n'est juste pas concluant pour le moment, elle tapota la main de Jasper compatissante, tu vas y arriver, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû leur dire que ce n'était pas concluant.

-Il va se venger, reprit Ali', et ça va faire mal ! C'est mieux là ? il approuva.

-Le couple le plus débile, nous savons qui c'est, dit Jared.

-Toi nous te ferons payer deux fois plus.

-Arrête Ali', tu me fais peur, rit-il, quoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes plusieurs à me regarder étrangement ? Au pif, Bella !

-Je me dis que nous devrions échanger la place d'Emmett avec la tienne.

-Tes pensées sont profondes, elle échappa un rire.

-Je fais au mieux.

-Je vois ça, nous le voyons puisqu'ils suivent tous notre échange, elle rougit gênée, là ils doivent penser que la petite pimbêche elle n'a pas la pêche, heureusement tonton Jared est là et si tu venais près de moi ?

-Je t'ai en face de moi, c'est suffisant.

-Ne laissons pas une ambiance aussi joyeuse redescendre, dit mon père, nous rîmes pour la plupart, nous avons des petits cadeaux à vous offrir.

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions été pourris de cadeaux, cadeaux en tout genre, de la bouteille de champagne de notre année que nous devions conserver, en passant par de l'argent et des choses liés à notre entrée à l'université, Emmett pour le moment était toujours puni. Ben et Alex avaient fini par nous rejoindre après le repas avec leurs parents, Ben eut également ses présents, nos parents nous laissèrent par la suite entre jeunes comme à leurs habitudes, nos toges furent bel et bien brûlées.

Quand ce fut fait, nous repartîmes sur notre occupation de ces derniers jours, notre installation pour Stanley, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour moins nous compliquer la vie sur la partie Chaman, autour d'un feu ça serait tout aussi bien, un peu plus flippant aussi, le Q.G servirait pour plus tard, nous avions laissés le strict minimum, monter quelques meubles faits de planches et à la va vite, Alex et Jared s'étaient occupé des caméras, ils finalisaient pour le moment, nous avions encore la journée de demain pour les détails mais souhaitions éviter de perdre trop de temps. Pour le moment j'étais avec Ben, nous avions fait un joli cercle de pierres pour le feu. Nous avions pris ma camionnette partant sur la plage faire une réserve de bois flotté, pour l'effet.

-Il nous faudrait un crâne, dis-je, ça le ferait, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Je me disais aussi que tu étais normale et raisonnable, je pouffais, on peut trouver ça où ? je haussai les épaules, j'aime bien parce que tu as des idées mais juste le début.

-C'est fait exprès, comme ça après tu es dans le coup et regarde maintenant tu le veux ton crâne.

-Je veux des pattes de poulet et des plumes accrochées aux arbres, des signes mystiques dont même nous, ignorerions le sens, je veux des bougies, des grosses bougies dont la cire aurait fondu comme il faut sur des rochers, des petites taches de faux sang sur notre cercle de pierres, des os de poulet, le chaudron au dessus-du feu, tu vois je veux tout ça.

-Ben tu vas bien ?

-Maintenant tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand tu as tes idées, c'est comment ?

-Bein... je veux ce que tu veux, tout, je trouve que ce sont de bonnes idées, pas toi ?

-En fait si, nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Nous trouvons tout ça où ?

-Nous allons faire une collecte des décorations de Halloween, récupérer coco le corbeau, aller sur Port Angeles, magasins de déguisement, niveau accessoires ils auront ce qu'il nous faut.

-Waw t'es doué en psychopathe.

-Attends ce n'est que le début, nous prenons ton tank pour Port Angeles ?

-Tu veux conduire ?

-Bien sûr que oui, rit-il, quand on conduit ton tank il arrive toujours quelque chose, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, je le remerciais, qui a les clés ?

-Elles sont sur le contact normalement, c'est la règle, sinon je dois m'en prendre au dernier utilisateur.

Nous descendîmes rapidement, je passais par chez Sue récupérer mon sac, indiquant au passage où nous allions, enfin dans l'à peu près et demandant que personne ne touche notre coin.

-Je suis presque déçu que les clés soit là, dit Ben une fois que nous fûmes montés, j'aurai aimé te voir faire des représailles.

-Tu as tout le temps pour voir ça, souriais-je, maintenant tente de démarrer, elle partit au quart de tour sans aucune discrétion nous faisant rire nerveusement, nous allons à la villa en premier ?

-Allons plutôt chercher ce qu'il nous manque sur Port Angeles, en revenant nous irons à la villa et pour terminer La Push.

-Je trouve ça logique comme plan, tu ne veux toujours pas être mon soldat ?

-Non, jamais, rit-il.

-Et ton groupe que tu voulais faire ça en est où ? il fixa la route, ils n'ont pas voulu ? il haussa les épaules, je ricanais.

-Ils me trouvaient trop logique, trop intelligent, trop malin, ils préfèrent les idées stupides et sans aucun sens, va comprendre.

-Tu es juste jaloux, je te passerai sergent directement.

-C'est toujours non, sourit-il.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas connaître tes punitions, d'ailleurs ça fait un moment que tu ne fais pas le chef.

-Emmett me l'a fait remarqué il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Tu n'y trouves plus d'intérêt ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, j'aime bien mais faut que mon cerveau soit déconnecté, ces derniers temps il a tendance à cogiter un peu trop.

-Angie ?

-Sans Angie ça perd un peu de son sens, je pourrais toujours le faire mais elle y arrivait.

-À quoi ?

-Me déconnecter complètement, c'était un bon caporal, une idée de base et rapidement nous partions de plus en plus loin, ça tu l'as vu plus d'une fois, il eut un rire bref, et je ne sais pas, tout un tas de petites choses qui font que misent bout à bout, du chef Swan il n'en reste pas grand chose, plus autant qu'auparavant du moins.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? j'acquiesçai, avec Frank il s'est passé quoi ?

-Rien, c'est peut-être ça le problème, je n'ai rien ressenti en le voyant, mise à part de l'inquiétude au départ, par la suite, je ne sais pas, c'était comme si mes sentiments pour lui étaient comment dire... vide ? Il m'a laissé indifférente, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça, le fait d'en parler, de le reconnaître.

-Je n'en dirai rien, j'ai même oublié, je lui fis un petit sourire, tu ne peux pas non plus te forcer à ressentir, parfois ça arrive, une personne à laquelle tu tiens devient une étrangère, c'est comme ça, tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Tu parles d'Angie ?

-Non, je parle en général, si c'était ce que je ressens pour Angie ça serait plus simple, ça me faciliterait la vie, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu vas la revoir avant qu'elle s'en aille ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui, j'aurai besoin de la voir, il se fit pensif, dans le Montana, qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre là-bas sérieusement, tu m'aurais dit que ça se passerait comme ça il y a quelques mois j'aurai sûrement ri naïvement, aujourd'hui... je me dis juste « Le Montana » avec un ton perplexe, nous verrons bien ce que la distance nous fait, c'est à double tranchant, soit ça nous sépare définitivement, soit... je verrai bien.

-Alex t'en dis quoi ?

-Honnêtement, mon frère je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'attends pas après son avis en ce qui concerne Angie, mes parents c'est pareil, là où j'ai de la chance c'est qu'ils me font confiance sur mes choix, quand je demande un avis, un conseil, ils ne prennent pas parti, ils vont me dire le bon et le mauvais, ensuite je me démerde, là je sais qu'Alex il en a mis plein la gueule à Angie mais là où la plupart vous vous méprenez c'est sur le pourquoi, ce n'est pas par rapport à moi, ou très peu, c'est entre eux, leur relation, Alex il a la haine parce qu'Angie est pour lui ce que tu es pour Paul, je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit prenne ma défense, mon parti, si je dois me remettre avec Angie, je le ferai, peu importe les avis, ça sera comme ça, pas autrement, j'eus un petit sourire qu'il perçut, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aime bien ce que tu dis c'est tout.

-Content de te faire plaisir, sourit-il, parlons beaucoup pour

rien si tu veux bien, faisons-nous une petite liste de ce dont nous avons besoin, je sortis le journal qu'il m'avait acheté, tu t'en sers comme prise de notes ?

-J'en fais un joyeux bordel, il y a de tout, des choses futiles à des parties plus personnelles.

-Mets notre liste dans la partie importante, je pouffais, Eddy il gère comment ?

-Dans mon sac fermé, bien, sur un meuble, le lit ou autre, moins bien, riais-je, quand il me voit écrire, il arrête de respirer.

-C'est parfait, rit-il, mets en N°1 : crâne, je notais, en N°2...

**Pov Edward**

Jour J, le truc con c'est que j'arrive à avoir une certaine pression, Jour J c'est pour Peter et l'autre, nous avions passé la nuit à La Push, pour finaliser en condition réelles, soit pendant la nuit, Ben s'était transformé en Bella, et au final nous avions tous un peu suivi, pour le moment, nous étions du côté de la maison des Clearwater à nous réveiller, si vous vous posez la question, les parents n'ont pas souhaités participer, par crainte de vouloir empêcher certaines choses et ce soir ils désertaient La Push, nous laissant entre inconscients, je trouve ça bien. Ne manquait que Paul qui était passé je ne sais où, il se prépare psychologiquement peut-être.

-Charlie est parti ? demandai-je en m'installant.

-Oui, rit Bella en me donnant mon café, il veut en savoir le moins possible, je regardais Sue.

-Je ne vois ni n'entends rien, nous rîmes doucement.

-Mais je sais, reprit Seth, qu'elle finira par me demander des détails pour enfin vouloir tout savoir.

-Je préfère attendre que ce soit fait, sourit-elle, rendez-la à sa famille en un seul morceau, c'est la seule consigne.

-La seule consigne, répéta Bella et son petit rire sadique, je la regardais déjà inquiet en sachant qu'il n'est qu'à peine 10 heures du matin.

-Elle en est à son 3éme cafés, me souffla Seth.

-Et personne ne pense à l'arrêter ?

-J'en ai évité deux déjà.

-Son père un, dit Sue, on fait comme on peut, oui, Bella continue de ricaner.

-Bébé...

-Non mais je repense à hier avec Ben, Ben ! cria-t-elle, Alex, on se lève les enfants, leurs têtes sortirent des canapés, hé Ben, n'oublies pas il faut que nous fassions nos traces de sang hein, il se leva, sourire sadique aux lèvres suivi d'Alex.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, on va attendre un peu au cas où la pluie débarque.

-Si c'est le cas, commença Alex.

-Rien du tout, dit Bella, le plan B est déjà prévu, Alex me regarda moqueur, je l'ignorais.

-Et ton plan B consiste en...

-Grimper aux arbres, une bâche assez haute pour ne pas qu'elle prenne feu et on emmerde la pluie ensuite, fooo ! nous rîmes bien que blasés que ce soit par l'idée ou sa motivation.

-J'aimerai qu'il pleuve juste pour voir comment tu fais, railla Alex.

-Si tu nous portes la poisse, la bâche je l'utiliserai avec toi.

-Tu vas être comme ça toute la journée ?

-Non je vais finir par me calmer, je suis contente, qui déjà était en mission parano hier ?

-Un peu tout le monde, dis-je, ses parents n'étant pas là, ils en ont tous profité, comme depuis un moment, la traquer, l'agresser, des petites choses étranges qui arrivent, on a rien fait de bien nouveau, juste reprit et recommencé.

-Tu sais que nous étions là, dit Ben, nous savons ce qui a été fait.

-C'est pour que Sue puisse rassurer Charlie l'air de rien.

-Si je parle d'agression à Charlie, je ne suis pas certaine de le rassurer.

-Tu lui diras une fois que Stanley sera en Californie.

-Il vaudrait mieux.

-Toi par contre, me dit Alex, tu n'as pas encore assez bu de café, laisse les discussions inintéressantes à Bella, elle a un don pour ça, Bella ricana dans sa tasse, Bella, comment avances les travaux de Forks d'ailleurs ?

-Ils en prévoient d'autres avec les vacances scolaires.

-Tu vois, elle a un don, nous rîmes tous, Paul débarqua, tiens le grand gagnant du jour ! Viens avec nous.

-Donne-nous tes impressions, railla Ben, il se joignit à nous non sans sourire, là encore Bella lui donna vite sa tasse à café, alors comment ça va ?

-Je me mets en condition, sourit-il.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? demanda Bella.

-Non, il faut laisser la surprise.

-Je pensais que tu serais haineux, dis-je.

-J'ai prévu de l'être à partir de 19 heures, avant ça va, j'ai le temps de voir venir.

-Sam est prêt ? demanda Bella.

-Lui sans problèmes, depuis le temps qu'il attend, rit Paul, il est à fond, en parlant de Sam, allons réveiller ceux qui traînent, qu'on mette tout à plat.

-Il est encore tôt, dit Seth.

-Ouais mais j'ai des trucs à faire, je dois passer au boulot également, tout le monde n'est pas en vacances.

**Pov Paul**

Je me garais devant chez elle, voiture de location parce qu'on est jamais assez prudent, ni jamais assez parano, ils étaient tous en transe à La Push attendant que j'arrive avec l'autre, j'aurai aimé la klaxonner ou la siffler mais ça la mettrait sur la défensive et ça risquerait de tout compromettre, j'allais à sa porte, sonnais et reculais de la porte, la crainte qu'elle s'emballe et qu'elle m'embrasse, je jure que si elle ose, je serai obligé de la tuer, si elle a bien compris mes consignes de ces derniers jours elle doit être à jeun depuis hier midi et ne pas avoir de pensées impurs, ni faire d'actes dits charnels, c'est fou le nombre de conneries que l'on peut sortir pour éviter tout contact. La porte s'ouvrit sur une mocheté, dure réalité de la vie...

-Salut, je lui fis un petit sourire, qu'elle me rendit, si le mien était de type sadique elle dut l'interpréter d'une autre manière.

-Salut, sourit-elle. Dans le genre entrée en matière on a fait mieux, sûr que si je redis « salut » elle le répète, allez jouons.

-Salut... je fis le mec un peu timide ou ému de la retrouver, toujours avec un sourire.

-Salut, pouffa-t-elle. Sérieusement elle fait honte à la gente féminine.

-Tu es prête à partir ?

-Je prends juste mon sac et c'est bon, elle repartit chez elle, faisons un petit Q.C.M pendant qu'elle nous fait perdre du temps.

Question : Vous êtes un mec, vous avez rendez-vous, la fille assez conne, il faut bien le notifier, sait que vous venez la chercher, elle vous ouvre la porte, sachant qu'elle va sortir, l'excuse du « me manque mon sac » apparaît, choix multiple :

a) Elle est juste con et n'a pas de logique.

b) Elle veut juste vous faire attendre, pour ne pas que vous pensiez qu'elle était en déperdition derrière sa porte en vous attendant.

c) Elle espère que vous allez la suivre et surtout la sauter.

d) Elle est tout à la fois et dans ce cas seule l'euthanasie la sauvera...

J'attends vos réponses, n'oubliez pas ! Fin de la pause, elle est de retour et dehors en train de fermer sa porte, je lui ouvris la portière avant de monter, en voiture je me sentais moins tendu.

-Nous y allons maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Ça serait mieux, tu as bien suivi les conseils ?

-Oui, oui, tout ce que tu m'as dit je l'ai fait, j'acquiesçai.

-Par contre je ne peux pas te montrer le lieu précisément, tu te souviens ?

-Tu es obligé tu es sûr ?

-Tu as peur ?

-Un peu, je... je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit, avec ce genre de personnes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire ou me demander.

-Il est là pour t'aider, rien de plus, je reconnais que ça peut impressionner mais si tu veux conjurer le mauvais sort, il ne te reste que cette solution, fais-moi confiance, ferme les yeux, elle le fit, je lui passais un bandeau, Ali' l'avait brodé d'un « salope » au niveau des yeux, je me contentais de rire intérieurement, je pris la route envoyant un sms en disant que nous arrivions, je les imaginais à nouveau en transe et à stresser... Mets-toi en condition, repris-je, ne parle pas et repense à toutes les choses étranges qui te sont arriver, le chaman pourra mieux lire dans ton esprit.

-D'accord.

Ça aussi c'est ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux pour m'épargner de faire la discussion ou de répondre à ses questions, également parce que c'est fou la quantité de conneries qu'elle est capable d'absorber, je pus faire le trajet en voiture tranquillement, perdant du temps pour savourer le silence, quand elle allait l'ouvrir un simple « chut » suffisait, en arrivant sur La Push je vis les bébés dans les bois, ils rirent et partirent en courant, ce soir faut se le dire, ça sera un carnage, je m'éloignais autant que possible de nos maisons, la nuit était bien tombée et on percevait déjà le feu un peu plus loin, je lui retirais le bandeau le jetant derrière son fauteuil, elle fixait le pare-brise, elle renifle la peur aussi.

-Allons-y, il n'est pas le genre de personnes que l'on peut faire attendre, j'étais déjà sorti qu'elle en était toujours au même point, je dus aller ouvrir sa portière, Jessica.

-Mais... merde je vois des trucs bizarre, je suivis son regard, ce sont des gens ? elle panique clairement.

-Ce sont ses gardes, il y en a pratiquement vingt, soit tous les enfoirés que nous sommes, plus simple pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, voir et en plus amener du flippe, sors de la voiture, elle le fit, désolé je ne peux même pas te prendre la main, un drame pour moi vous imaginez bien, reste près de moi, elle approuva me collant au cul, fais attention où tu marches.

Nous avançâmes tranquillement, je n'avais pas pu voir ce que Ben et Bella avaient fait, je dus me retenir de rire et faire mine de tousser quand je vis des traces de sang, dispersé ça et là sur le chemin conduisant au feu, je ne sais pas si elle le vit, trop occupée à surveiller les pseudos gardes, je reconnais que c'est inquiétant, ils étaient tous dispersés, nous arrivâmes au feu, là aussi je me retenais de rire en voyant Sam sur son tronc avec ses assistantes, Leah et Emily, têtes baissées, on ne distinguaient absolument rien d'eux, nous prîmes place en face de lui, là encore des traces de sang et pleins de conneries.

-_Comment ça va mec ?_ lui demandai-je en Quileute.

-_Ça va et toi ?_

-_C'est bien arrangé par ici, par contre... depuis quand il y a des criquets ici ?_ à son mouvement d'épaules il dut avoir échappé un rire.

-_On a un poste,_ dit Kim,_ musique d'ambiance, je te parle platement mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rire, elle est toujours aussi moche ta copine._

-_Ce n'est pas..._

-_Oh la ferme, tu ne peux rien répliquer là tout de suite, j'adore !_

-_Et en plus,_ dit Emily,_ elle pense qu'il y a un problème, fait lui croire qu'il y a un problème._

-_Dis__-__lui que je sens qu'elle n'a pas respecté les consignes,_ dit Sam, je regardais l'autre, ah oui, elle flippe bien...

-Le chaman dit que tu n'as pas respecté les consignes, ça pose un problème...

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tout, tu es sûre ? elle acquiesça, Sam nous interrompit en se mettant à chuchoter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il sonde ton esprit. Non en réalité il chantonne une comptine pour les enfants. Tu ne peux rien faire contre, il cherche qui est contre toi, quel mauvais esprit.

-Je... je dois faire quoi ?

-Te taire, soufflai-je, elle se crispa quand les gardes se rapprochèrent, nous encerclant complètement.

-Peter...

-Chut, ne gâche pas tout.

-Mais j'ai peur moi.

-Je me doute mais ait peur en silence.

-_Attention,_ dit Sam,_ je vais passer à une recette de cuisine,_ dit-il joyeusement.

-_Moi je vais jouer à changer la couleur du feu,_ dit Kim.

-_On ne dira rien si tu te trompes,_ dit Emily à Sam.

-_Jared, ramène__-__toi avec ton petit panier,_ il vint se mettre près d'elle.

-_Évite de faire n'importe quoi,_ dit Jake.

-_Je peux le faire en dansant ?_

-_Arrêtez de parler,_ dit Sam, _je passe pour un chaman en carton,_ ils se turent, Kim lança une poignée de sel dans le feu, sels, sulfate, chlorure de calcium permettent de changer la couleur pour info, il eut un grand silence entre deux sursauts de la bécasse près de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ça va commencer, soufflai-je, Sam leva une main pour que je la ferme, avec des dessins dans sa paume digne d'un enfant de 6 ans.

-_Versez 250 ml d'eau et de lait dans un saladier, cassez 3 œufs, séparez les jaunes, des blancs, __montez les blancs en neige, mélangez les jaunes à votre préparation, mettez au frigo et attendez trois heures, je ne sais absolument pas ce dont je parle mais ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai mon costume qui est en train de me gratter et j'ai chaud, parle avec ton truc, dis lui ce que tu veux pendant qu'on papote._

-_Quoi que ce soit comme recette Sam,_ dit Leah, _je n'en mangerai pas._ Je me retins de rire, pas le moment.

-Il pense que tu as beaucoup trop d'ondes négatives autour de toi.

-_Remercie__-__la pour nous d'être aussi naïve, une recherche même infime elle aurait su comment ça se passe en réalité._

_-_Mais il pense pouvoir t'aider, elle me regarda pleine d'espoir.

-_Au fait on a creusé le trou à merde,_ je tournais ma tête vers lui d'un coup, _Helyos nous a bien aidés._

-_Il est où ?_

-_Tu ne sauras rien pour le moment, allez fai__s-__nous une jolie traduction._

-Il dit que tu dois t'abstenir encore de tout contact pendant une semaine, ne porter que du noir et également te couper une mèche de cheveux pour qu'il puisse conjurer le mauvais sort.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Tu garderas ta poisse sinon, ce n'est qu'une semaine, nous fûmes plusieurs à avoir un mouvement de recul, Kim qui s'emballe avec le feu, ça c'est parce qu'il sait que tu ne veux pas te plier à sa demande.

-Mais...

-Mais tu nous as fait venir ici et au final tu me plantes, j'ai payé 5000 $ aussi pour rien ? Emily se rapprocha avec un couteau se plantant devant la Stanley, pour ta mèche de cheveux.

-Je veux partir ! elle se leva d'un bond.

-On ne pourra pas les fuir, dis-je en me mettant face à elle, les gardes se rapprochèrent.

-Fais quelque chose ! pleurnicha-t-elle, je me remis face à Sam.

-_Oh j'ai une idée,_ dis-je, _on va faire genre on fuit et je l'emmène au Q.G._

-_On improvise une réunion,_ dit Leah, _que chaque Quileute attire un Cullen ou un __Cheney__ vers Sam, on vous laisse deux minutes ensuite on vous court après._

-_Il faut que tu ai__e__s du mal à démarrer,_ dit Jared, _que je me jette sur la voiture._

-_Je me mets sur le toit !_ dit Jake.

-_Soit en panne pendant 5 minutes,_ me dit Sam, _qu'on puisse arriver à temps, par contre improvise pour le reste,_ j'acquiesçai.

-Bon, chuchotai-je à l'autre, tu nous mets dans la merde. J'attendais qu'ils se rassemblent tous, il faut fuir, soufflai-je, je me mis dos aux autres, tu te sens de courir jusqu'à la voiture ? elle approuva tremblante, je pris une inspiration, à 3... prête ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-1... 2... 3 !

Nous partîmes en courant jusqu'à la voiture, si elle manqua de tomber elle ne le fit pas à mon plus grand regret, par contre nous étions déjà pourchassés, si elle ne tombe pas, elle crie par contre, je nous enfermais dans la voiture, perdant du temps pour laisser à Jared et Jake le soin de faire les cons, elle hurla dans mes tympans quand ça arriva.

-Démarre, démarre ! cria-t-elle, pas que deux fois je tiens à le préciser, je le fis, en faisant attention à mes frères, écrase-les ses cons, écrase les, elle ne veut pas que je fasse attention, Jake fit je ne sais quoi, une roulade du capot à l'avant de la voiture, soit c'est pour faire un style, soit il s'est ramassé, je dirai qu'il s'est ramassé, je fus obliger de rire mais il se poussa de la voiture et je pus rapidement partir, ils courraient après la voiture les idiots, ce n'est pas drôle, cria-t-elle, si elle crie encore une fois je l'abandonne sur le bord de la route.

-C'est nerveux, faut qu'on se planque, dis-je des plus sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on se casse et loin surtout.

-Non, le chaman sait qui tu es, je regardais dans le rétro, ne voyant personne je fis le coup de la panne, me mettant sur le bas côté, merde, je fis semblant de vouloir remettre le contact à plusieurs reprises, vite prends tes affaires.

-Je ne sortirai pas.

-Alors tu mourras, criai-je, elle me fit les gros yeux, j'ouvris ma portière, en prenant bien les clés, maintenant soit elle me suit, soit je dois la traîner dans les bois en lui tirant les extensions, je commençais à entrer dans les bois, me planquant derrière un arbre, allez sale conne, soupirai-je, pour son portable, cherchez pas, il y a un brouilleur dans la voiture, j'eus un petit sourire en la voyant enfin sortir de la voiture, sûrement à me chercher.

-Peter, Peter !

-Peter, Peter, répétai-je en prenant une voix aiguë, je me fis rire.

-Peter ! je l'aurai bien laissé là, mais dans peu elle pourrait remarquer qu'elle capte à nouveau, Pe...

-Je suis là, j'arrivais vers elle genre essoufflé, cours ! je repartis vers le Q.G pas de temps à perdre, je la laisse geindre ses « attends moi », « Peter » ou autre, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment ça me soûlait de l'entendre, je me stoppais retournant vers elle, putain tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ? Tu veux qu'il nous repère ? Ils te tueront si ils t'entendent ou te voient, alors avance et en silence.

Elle la ferma ce qui est bien, je nous fis faire un détour évitant les maisons, je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger en arrivant devant le Q.G, je regardais par les fenêtres avant d'ouvrir la porte, je rentrais attendant un peu pour allumer la lumière, je ne suis pas censé connaître l'endroit, par automatisme je la sifflais, ce qui ne servit à rien, je dus allez sur le pas de la porte, lui faisant signe de venir, même dans ces moments là elle fait sa pimbêche.

-Nous allons rester là pour le moment, ça à l'air inhabité.

-Mais ils vont nous retrouver ! je fermais les rideaux rapidement.

-Tu captes ? elle ressortit son téléphone le regardant.

-Non ! Brouilleur N°2 en place. J'accepte les applaudissements pour l'organisation.

-Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, nous repartirons au matin, en pleine nuit je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

-J'avais aperçu les habitations sur la route, nous sommes trop loin de Forks pour tenter d'y aller à pied.

-Et si la personne qui vit ici arrive !

-On improvisera, pour le moment nous allons nous reposer un peu, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à boire ou à manger, le tour fut rapidement fait, rien, ça c'était prévu, tu aurais dû faire ce qu'il te demandait, lui reprochai-je, créer une embrouille avant que l'épisode fille en panique ait besoin de bras rassurant se pointe, ça nous aurait évité toute cette merde.

-Tu as vu ce qu'il me demandait ! Et puis ce n'était pas normal ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

-À aller voir un chaman tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ? demandai-je froidement, toi avec ta réaction, tu l'as insulté et ce n'est pas le genre de personnes à qui tu peux faire ça, avec qui tu peux te permettre ça, te couper une mèche de cheveux c'est rien merde !

-J'ai paniqué, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Et ça va être de la mienne ? Tu as demandé de l'aide, la seule solution c'était celle-ci, tu as tout foutu en l'air, encore une fois je passe une soirée avec toi où il y a un problème, il l'a vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, les mauvaises ondes ou mauvais esprit.

-Ça prouve que je n'invente rien ! elle s'énerve le machin.

-D'avoir fuit ça n'arrange rien à ton problème.

-Je me débrouillerai autrement, je pars bientôt d'ici.

-C'est bien connu, le mauvais esprit connaît les frontières...

-Je suis certaine que c'est cette ville qui porte la poisse.

-Merde t'es chaman toi aussi, tu aurais dû le dire on n'aurait évités les emmerdes.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Y a de quoi pourtant, tu ne connais rien, tu parles de choses qui t'échappent, je m'assis sur la chaise, lui laissant le canapé, évitons d'être proche.

-Il ne pourra pas me retrouver, il ne connaît pas mon nom.

-Il a fait mieux il a lu dans ton esprit, qui te dit qu'il n'est toujours pas connecté avec toi, bref, laisse-moi réfléchir à comment nous sortir de là.

Et elle la ferma enfin, les autres devaient être arrivés depuis un moment, pour être sûr j'attendais un peu, bien que je savais qu'elle finirait par l'ouvrir... encore, j'avais eu droit à 15 minutes de silence avant qu'elle ne se lève et qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à table en face de moi, je dois être maudit...

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ? demandai-je en m'allumant une cigarette.

-Tu étais où depuis tout ce temps ?

-Ah ça, dis-je faussement pensif, c'est compliqué, elle s'installa, bras croisés, tout en me fixant, je peux lui dire qu'elle n'est absolument pas intimidante ? Ah non c'est vrai Peter n'a pas de burnes. J'ai un travail compliqué qui fait que parfois je peux me retrouver injoignable.

-Quoi comme travail ?

-Le problème est là, je ne peux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en ai pas le droit, dis-je le plus mystérieusement possible, je ne peux que dire que je travaille pour mon pays, soufflai-je. Je laissais un silence s'installer, elle réfléchit certainement.

-Tu... es une sorte d'agent c'est ça ?

-Quel sorte d'agent je serais ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'essaie de comprendre.

-Tu crois que si j'étais une espèce d'espion, j'aurai du temps à perdre avec une mineure trouvée sur un blog ?

-Tu es flic ! dit-elle sur la défensive.

-Pourquoi je serais flic ?

-Tu travailles pour ton pays, à part être agent, flic je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

-Je l'ai bien compris. J'ai... j'ai eu un accident en fait, elle bloque la conne, mon avion a eu un problème, je n'aurai pas du prendre l'avion mais je n'avais pas le choix, bref, nous nous sommes crashés sur une île, je me levais et soupirais tête baissée. Personne n'a survécu, je me suis retrouvé seul, perdu, avec rien d'autres à perte de vue, que l'océan... si vous suivez vous reconnaîtrez votre film de fille favori avec la dernière phrase. Par chance je dirai, dans la soute il y avait des colis Fed-Ex, quel rapport tu me demanderas, je te dirais qu'ils m'ont sauvés, j'ai errer sur la plage pendant des jours survivant aux mieux, amassant tout ce que je trouvais, sur l'île pas d'habitation, rien, sur le sable j'ai notifié ma présence mais les vagues effaçait toute trace, tu sais comme pour dire, « Peter, personne ne viendra te sauver » tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui je crois, mais comment tu...

-C'est soit tu écoutes toute l'histoire sans m'interrompre, soit j'arrête.

-J'arrête.

-Où j'en étais ? Ah oui... j'ai signalé ma présence avec des rondins de bois par la suite, là au moins je pensais avoir une chance, les jours ont passés, je me suis nourris de noix de coco, ouvrant les colis pour voir ce que je pouvais y trouver pour ma survie, il y avait une lettre différente des autres, avec des ailes dessiner dessus, je ne pouvais pas partir, le ressac des vagues étaient trop violent, j'ai échoué plus d'une fois, puis un jour... un jour je me suis blessé à la main, je lui montrais furtivement la paume de ma main, j'ai saisi un ballon que j'avais sorti précédemment et je l'ai balancé avec ma main ensanglantée, j'essayais de faire du feu, et là, là, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, le ballon avait pris la forme d'un visage avec mon sang, j'ai refais ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, je l'ai baptisé Wilson, comme la marque du ballon, et je suis parvenu à faire du feu grâce à lui, par la... quoi ?

-C'est un film ça.

-Ah merde ! criai-je, elle sursauta, tu vois l'importance du copyright, des droits d'auteurs ? Si tu le fais pas tu l'as vite dans le cul, putain j'ai la haine, quel film ? l'agressai-je.

-Je... je ne sais plus, avec Tom Hanks.

-Enculé ! criai-je, j'allais me rasseoir énervé me rallumant une cigarette, pour l'instant elle ne disait plus rien, je la fixais, elle est crispée.

-Tu, tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr que non, réfléchis deux secondes, je te dis que je me suis échoué sur une île.

-Mais c'est un film, souffla-t-elle, tu n'es pas non plus agent je suis sûre.

-Bien sûr que non, tu crois franchement que si je l'étais je perdrais mon temps à être dans une foutu cabane de merde avec une ado qui s'exhibe sur le net ? Pour ton cerveau le copyright tu l'as pas imposé.

-Ne m'insulte pas sale con, j'eus un ricanement.

-Je ne dis que la vérité bouffonne, tu crois que je ne le sais pas que tu as vu d'autres mecs en mon absence ? Tu crois que je suis con ? Que tu peux me prendre pour un con ? Tu crois que je ne le vois pas, que je ne te fais pas suivre ou que je ne le fais pas moi même de temps en temps ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu penses que tu peux jouer avec moi sans qu'il ne t'arrive rien par la suite ? je me levais sortant de sous le lit une hache la plantant dans le mur sous son cri hystérique, putain si vous saviez comme c'est bon, je me rapprochais d'elle qui s'était collée au mur, alors, dis-je en la bloquant avec mes bras, avoue, avoue que tu es une garce, que tu m'as menti et trahis notre amour, oui, ne pas rire fut compliqué, vas-y j'attends. Pour info, elle vient de se mettre à chialer.

-Tu me fais peur, pleura-t-elle.

-Et ouais c'est ça de provoquer n'importe qui sur le net, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur lequel on va tomber, enculé de Tom Hanks encore, visiblement t'es tombée sur le plus dégueulasse, ça arrive parfois, elle me scruta paniquée, je pris une inspiration et me reculais, t'as pas faim ? Je meurs de faim, j'allais décrocher la hache du mur, je vais allez chasser, évite de sortir que je ne te prenne pas pour du gibier, j'ai la hache facile, mets la table pendant ce temps là, je reviens, j'ouvris la porte, me stoppais, ah au fait, si tu cherches à fuir, le gibier ça sera toi, OK ? souriais-je, tu ne bouges pas ? elle secoua la tête négativement en pleurant, tu sais c'est faux, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, si c'était le cas, je t'aurai déjà égorgée, à tout de suite, je lui fis un signe de la main en parfait mec niais et sortis.

Une fois dehors je sifflotai, marchant pour me détendre, j'étais en forme je vous le dis, je m'éloignais un peu, restant à proximité de la maison, je vis quelqu'un se rapprocher doucement avec un sac à dos je crois, elle se mit près de moi.

-Salut, sourit Ali', elle retira son sac et m'en sortit un thermos, café monsieur.

-Tu vois ton petit côté psychopathe, là il a du bon, elle pouffa doucement.

-Je te retourne le compliment, je t'ai ramené à manger aussi, je bus direct au thermos, lui en proposant, oh merci, tiens, au cas où tu n'en aies plus, je pris le paquet de cigarette m'en allumant une, café à nouveau en main.

-Ils t'ont laissés sortir sans rien dire ?

-Shi-Fu-Mi, j'ai gagné ! Et étant plus organisée que la normale, il valait mieux pour toi, tout le monde ne t'aurait pas donné à manger, du café et des cigarettes, tout le monde par contre pleure de rire, nous avons tous eu un moment de réflexion pour le film « Seul au monde », Wilson nous a définitivement mis sur la piste.

-Fallait bien que vous parveniez à comprendre quelque chose, tout à l'heure à parler dans notre dialecte vous n'avez dû absolument rien comprendre.

-Pas grave, nous avons eu la traduction.

-Je suis étonné de n'avoir pas entendu une seule d'entre vous ricaner.

-Normal, ils nous ont scotchés la bouche, j'échappais un rire, ils voulaient être certain qu'on ne gâche rien.

-J'ai une question, Jake, elle eut du mal à contenir son rire, merde, il est vraiment tombé ?

-Oui, rit-elle, il s'est admirablement bien loupé, personne ne le laissera oublier, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous n'avons pas été nombreux à courir après la voiture, dis-moi, ton retour, tu le prévois comment là ?

-J'en sais rien, j'y réfléchis.

-Tu n'as rien planifié en réalité.

-Juste les bases, après c'est en fonction de ses réactions, là je suis tenté de la planter, elle me fit les gros yeux, pas avec un couteau, de la laisser là, toute seule et de voir quand se réveillera son instinct de survie.

-Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit va se réveiller...

-Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute, non en fait je vais y retourner juste pour voir sa tronche, il est temps qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose, fuir Peter, dire qu'il y a quelques temps c'était tout l'inverse, j'aime bien ce revirement de situation.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait autant flipper.

-Par sadisme aussi, elle pouffa, tu as ton téléphone ? elle approuva, demande aux autres si elle ne s'est pas munie d'une arme quelconque, je la laissais prendre des nouvelles, regardant la maison, à savoir que les fenêtres ont été bloquées, la seule issue c'est la porte d'entrée, si elle ose vouloir sortir je la verrai rapidement.

-Elle est toujours au même endroit, ça te laisse une idée sur l'étendue de son instinct de survie...

-Je vais essayer de la pousser à bout.

-Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? rit-elle.

-Nous avons tous des ressources insoupçonnés, j'aime tester ce genre de choses, je te laisse repartir, que tu ne rates rien, je te laisse 5 minutes, elle se leva d'un bond partant en trottinant après m'avoir souhaité bon courage.

Je restais devant la maison, me remettant dans mon rôle de Peter bien que depuis un moment il était loin de l'idée de base, je retournais discrètement près de la maison, je planquais la hache, mon côté parano qui ne voudrait qu'elle parvienne à l'attraper, ça pourrait mal tourner, je me mis de la terre sur les mains, mes joues et j'étais prêt. Je rentrais en trombe dans la maison faisant le mec essoufflé, elle émit un cri, je me penchais en avant pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Putain, commençai-je, tu ne devineras jamais ! elle était toujours prostrée dans son coin, elle ne pleurait plus, c'est bien dommage, quoi que ça l'empêche de geindre, allez je te raconte, je suis parti chasser, tu me crois si je te dis que ma proie après lui avoir balancé la hache a réussi à fuir ? je riais seul, impressionnant, le mec je sais pas comment il fait pour courir avec une hache dans le dos, je riais à nouveau, il est fort tu trouves pas ? lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire, pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin, là je fais le mec soucieux, viens t'asseoir près de moi, je lui montrais le canapé allant m'y asseoir, je sentis mon pull et grimaçais, j'ai dû tomber dans de la merde, je haussais les épaules, tu viens ? elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Ne m'approche pas, j'irai voir les flics, je leur raconterai tout, là mon rire fut bien le mien.

-Merde que tu es con, riais-je, tu sors ça à un mec qui a la possibilité de faire ce qu'il veut de toi, puis, je me refis sérieux, qui a dit que tu sortirais d'ici ? elle renifla, collant ses genoux à son torse, elle n'était pas loin de la position du fœtus et de se balancer d'avant en arrière, bon la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que notre bouffe est partie en courant, il reviendra peut-être, tu sais comme s'il cherchait de l'aide, pensant en trouver ici, parfois faut savoir être patient, tu n'as pas trop faim ça va ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Soif ? J'ai vu de l'eau tout à l'heure, ça te ferait du bien, je me levais allant lui chercher sa bouteille d'eau, bien sûr qu'elle est trafiquée, je me plantais devant elle, faisant comme si elle était dure à ouvrir, soit neuve et lui donnait, je retournais sur ma chaise, je m'ennuie, elle n'a pas de réaction, je trouve ça chiant, je pensais, tu m'as pas dit où tu vivrais sur Los Angeles, il me faudra ton adresse pour que je vienne te rendre visite.

-Je... je te dirai. elle ment, ça nous l'avons tous compris.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas l'adresse en tête, dit-elle d'un air absolument pas tranquille. Elle ment mal aussi.

-Et tu es censée partir quand ?

-Bientôt, Peter, je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non ce n'est pas celui-là, tu ne m'as jamais fait mes vidéos d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps, Peter s'il te plaît laisse-moi partir, je ne dirai rien à personne je le jure.

-On est bien là, je suis content de te voir, autant que nous passions la nuit ici, tous les deux, sur le canapé, tu préfères rester dans ton coin ? elle acquiesça à peine, comme tu veux, je suis claqué, je vais me reposer un peu, je repartis sur le canapé, m'allongeant, tout en me plaçant pour garder un œil sur elle. Je pris son sac m'en faisant un coussin. Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille, je l'espérais, j'avais envie de la courser dans la pénombre. Tu restes hein ?

-Oui, oui, là encore elle ment.

Je fermais les yeux à intervalle régulier, elle me fixait du coin de l'œil, je finis par fermer complètement les yeux, à ronfler petit à petit, faisant attention aux bruits que je pouvais entendre, les minutes passèrent et rien, j'aurai dû faire une pancarte avec indiquer « quand je ronflerai, fuis » ça aurait pu l'aider, je me mis sur le côté, tête vers les dossiers du canapé, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à fuir, j'étais pas loin de lui dire de partir, de fuir, de faire quelque chose mais surtout de ne pas rester là, être aussi con je ne sais pas si c'est possible, enfin avec elle maintenant je sais que oui, c'est possible. Le temps ayant assez filé et étant soûlé, je me « réveillais ».

-Je vais à la voiture voir si elle redémarre, tu m'emmerdes, je pris son sac et me levais, elle me suivit du regard, t'attends quoi pour te bouger ? je récupérais mes cigarettes partant ouvrir la porte, ne m'oblige pas à te tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à chez toi, elle se leva, enfin, nous étions dehors je nous fit reprendre le même chemin, elle gardait ses distances, là encore elle ne cherche pas à fuir. Nous finîmes par arriver sur la route, je me fis pensif.

-Où est la voiture ? demanda l'autre toujours à quelques pas derrière moi, je dus me tourner pour la voir.

-Je crois que c'est l'une de tes questions les plus intelligentes, enfin elle ne l'est pas vraiment puisque étant avec toi depuis un moment, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas de réponses, quand on y réfléchit ta question est con finalement, ferme-la là tu auras l'air d'être intelligente et encore... vers chez toi, c'est là-bas, je lui montrais la route me mettant à avancer, elle non, putain elle me gonfle, tu attends quoi ?

-Je voudrais récupérer mon sac, elle me désigna ma main.

-Non je le garde, c'est juste à cause de ton sac que tu ne fuis pas ? T'es tout de même pas aussi con, si ?

-Il m'appartient, je me remis à avancer non sans lui faire un doigt, j'entendis ses pattes avant se mettre à bouger.

Le sac je le gardais surtout par rapport à son portable, tout en marchant, je l'ouvris le mettant en silencieux, je regardais dans son porte-feuille, jetant les cartes quand ce n'était pas intéressant, soit toutes, le machin derrière ramasse, ça ne lui plaît pas mais elle la ferme, j'y trouvais 50 $, je lui pris les mettant dans ma poche.

-Tu...

-Je te rappelle que j'ai déboursé 5000 $, tu n'as aucune photo dans ton porte-feuille, pourquoi ? Tu sais c'est un truc que font les gens, glisser des photos des personnes qu'ils aiment ou apprécient, tu vois, dis-je en lui montrant l'emplacement, tu as mis une photo de toi, personne d'autre, je trouve ça bizarre, elle haussa légèrement les épaules, je jetais son porte-feuille sur le bas côté, elle le ramassa, le téléphone je le mis dans ma poche, maquillage... je jetais sa trousse de l'autre côté de la route, là aussi elle va chercher, j'en profitais pour balancer à droite ou à gauche le reste, même le sac, j'avais vu du mouvement dans les bois, enfin...

-Rends-moi mon téléphone.

-Rends-moi mon fric, allez hop ta gueule. Truc elle entendit les bruits, se rapprochant de moi, j'avançais plus vite, elle aussi, je partis en courant dans les bois sous ses cris de désespoir, je me planquais, elle était restée sur la route, sac contre son buste et oui à paniquer.

-Tu vas finir par nous la rendre cardiaque, dit Edward en se baissant près de moi.

-Je me fais chier, vous avez tous remis vos tenues ? il approuva, j'irai plus la rejoindre, je te le dis d'avance, Sam et Jared nous rejoignirent, je vous la laisse.

-On s'en occupe, dit Sam, Jake prépare son chloroforme et les autres vont jouer un peu, avançons un peu, elle va sûrement courir.

Et ce fut bien le cas quand les gardes apparurent, son cri fut entendu de loin je pense, elle courait par contre en ligne droite, suivant la route, c'est vrai qu'en faisant ça ils auraient du mal à la retrouver.

-Dire que dans un monde parallèle elle aurait pu être avec toi, dis-je à Edward.

-Ici ou ailleurs crois-moi c'est non.

-Tout de suite sur la défensive.

-J'aurai aimé qu'elle vienne te rejoindre sur le canapé, nous l'avons tous espérés, ne me regarde pas comme, ne te mets pas sur la défensive, ils tuèrent leurs rires.

-Elle est où Bella sinon ?

-Elle est partie jouer un peu, nous gardâmes un œil sur la route, ils étaient tous repartis dans les bois, l'autre chialait et recommençait à avancer, nous nous arrêtâmes en voyant un garde se planter en plein milieu de la route face à la Stanley, ça c'est ma femme.

-Comment tu la reconnais ? demanda Sam.

-C'est la plus petite et je la sens assez psychopathe pour le faire.

Ils furent finalement plusieurs à débarquer, l'entourant, Edward, Jared et Sam y allèrent, être spectateur c'est bien aussi, je m'adossais à un arbre les regardant se rapprocher lentement, ils s'arrêtèrent restant à une certaine distance, faut reconnaître que sans savoir qui est sous les capes c'est digne d'un bon film d'angoisse, juste la pleine lune éclairant une route déserte avec aucune habitation proche, d'un côté les bois, de l'autre l'océan et tout autour des jeunes qui s'emmerdent, Sam s'avança, Stanley complètement tétanisée, il retira sa capuche sans parler, suivit des autres qui le firent un par un, oh les enfoirés c'est classe, elle les regarda tous un à un, tournant sur elle-même cherchant à comprendre, ça allait vite monter au cerveau, j'allais les rejoindre rapidement passant mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, j'embrassais sa tête, elle pouffa entourant ma taille de ses bras.

-Bon la bonne nouvelle, dis-je à Stanley, c'est que tu n'es pas folle et que oui tu as bien été traquée, bah vas-y souris, soit soulagée.

-Elle est sous le choc, dit Emmett.

-Toutes tes galères, dit Edward, c'est nous, la plupart du moins, Halloween entre autres.

-Laxatif, pépia Rose.

-Graisse dans la voiture, dit Embry, nous, il désigna Seth et Quil, nous nous sommes rapprochés de toi juste pour ça, aider dans ta traque.

-Enfin, dit Jasper, tes merdes se sont nous qui les avons orchestrés, au lycée ou ailleurs.

-Félicitation ! dit Ben, tu as réussi à survivre à tout ça.

-Je vous dénoncerai, tous.

-Avec quelles preuves ? demanda Jake, tu me reconnais ? sourit-il.

-L'infirmier...

-Ouais, rit-il, c'est moi, elle nous regarda tous un à un, elle est en train de faire remonter les souvenirs, nous dit-il.

-À la question, pourquoi nous avons fait ça, dit Edward, je pense que tu connais la réponse, elle regarda Bella, elle connaît la réponse, sourit-il, Stanley me regarda.

-Non je ne t'aime pas, pas le moins du monde, lui dis-je, au contraire même, c'est moche, je choisis le camp de Bella comme toutes les personnes que tu peux connaître, encore une fois, personne ne te choisit.

-Je le savais que c'était vous, je le savais, nous fûmes plusieurs à lui sourire, vous sourirez moins demain, nous sourîmes davantage.

-Personne ne te croira, dit Emmett, mais tente c'est bien, on continuera sur ton université, tu es un bon jeu, une bonne occupation, sache que nous allons te regretter.

-Puis nous pourrons toujours parler de Jerry et compagnie à tes parents, avec l'argent c'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être bavard, dit Rose, n'oublie pas un détail, tu passes déjà sur Forks pour celle qui invente tout et n'importe quoi comme histoire sur Forks, ça n'en fera qu'une de plus, elle regarda à nouveau Bella.

-Merci, dit Bella, merci de m'avoir poussée dans les escaliers, sans ça rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, maintenant que tu sais, je propose qu'on passe à la suite, tu veux savoir c'est quoi ? Jake se rapprocha discrètement de Stanley qui était de dos, Bella avança, ce fut rapide, si elle chercha à se débattre elle ne le fit pas longtemps, la suite dit Bella en se baissant, c'est que rien n'est jamais vraiment réel, nous nous rapprochâmes de l'animal étalé sur la route, c'était chouette, dit-elle en se relevant.

**Pov Bella**

Il était tôt, j'étais avec mon petit papa dans sa voiture, nous allions vers chez Stanley, nous l'avions surveillée, elle avait continué à dormir sur son volant, toutes ses affaires dans son sac sur le siège passager, garée dans sa rue, le jour se levait, mon père s'arrêta à sa hauteur, je me baissais ma fenêtre, elle s'éveillait, mon père mit un petit coup de sirène, elle bougea un peu plus, il descendit de la voiture allant vers la sienne, il tapa à sa vitre, elle émergea, difficilement, mon père s'acharnait à taper contre la vitre, elle releva enfin sa grosse tête regardant autour d'elle complètement paumée, ce qui peut se comprendre, mon père lui fit signe de baisser sa vitre, elle ouvrit la portière, ce fut dur visiblement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda mon père, elle le regarda les yeux mi-clos, j'attends une réponse...

-Je... elle me vit, je la fixais perplexe, c'est... c'est toi tout ça, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tout ça ? demandai-je, papa il faudrait peut-être allez voir si ses parents sont là, il acquiesça, je garde un œil sur elle, il partit vers sa maison, mauvaise soirée ?

-Tu étais là.

-Où ?

-Cette nuit, tu... tu étais là, elle mit sa main sur sa tête.

-J'ai de l'aspirine si tu veux, elle remit son regard sur moi, tu en veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes.

-Peter...

-Peter ? C'est qui Peter ? nous nous scrutâmes, alors c'est qui Peter ?

-Tu étais là, avec tous les autres, je sais que tu étais là, mon père arriva avec la mère de Jessica.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda sa mère.

-Je...

-Vous devriez la ramener chez vous, dit mon père, sa mère acquiesça, elle aida sa fille à sortir, à son air elle est contrariée la maman, papa Stanley arriva, oh lui il est pas plus ravi.

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ? lui demanda son père.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, l'est groggy la machin.

-Nous en reparlerons, rentre, dépêche-toi, elle partit aidée de sa mère, désolé shérif.

-Ce n'est rien je vous en prie, elle a dit quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas compris, elle a dit que j'étais là cette nuit avec les autres et que c'était de ma faute, dis-je perplexe.

-Cette nuit ? demanda mon père, j'acquiesçai, pourtant tu

étais à Seattle avec moi, dit-il surpris, je fis la fille qui ne comprend rien.

-Laissez shérif, je réglerai ça.

-Appelez-moi si besoin, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois.

-Merci, il nous salua et repartit, mon père monta et reprit la route, nous ne dîmes pas un mot jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tourné à la prochaine intersection.

-Merci papounet ! riais-je.

-Je t'en prie poupée, sourit-il, maintenant tu la laisses tranquille ?

-Oui, promis ! Elle viendra peut-être te voir.

-J'en doute, par contre l'odeur d'alcool, vous l'avez fait boire ?

-Non, nous avons utilisé l'alcool comme parfum pour le fluorophore, il me fixa, tu ne veux pas en savoir davantage c'est ça ? il soupira, je ne dirai rien de plus, riais-je, merci encore, tu me donnes un alibi, du coup toute sa théorie fiche le camp.

-Tout va me sembler bien calme d'ici quelques mois.

-Ça va te manquer ?

-D'être moins corrompue et d'étouffer vos sales coups ? je riais nerveusement.

-Mon petit papa, je te propose que nous nous arrêtions manger pour fêter ça, ça étant ta fille qui devient raisonnable à partir de ce jour.

**Pov Edward**

-C'est bon, dis-je aux autres à La Push, message de Bella « Mission accomplie, fin de l'épisode Jessica Stanley », le reste du sms je le gardais pour moi, ça ne concernait plus l'autre.

-Peter tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Rose.

-Finalement, rien, j'ai supprimé les messages concernant le fait de se voir hier, les appels et autres, hier soir n'a pas existé.

-Et si elle t'appelle ? demanda Leah.

-Je répondrai, ferai celui qui ne comprend rien et ça s'arrêtera là.

-Tu veux un câlin ? lui demanda Alex, je te sens un peu déprimé, Paul lui fit un doigt sous nos railleries, si tu y tiens on bouge en soirée ce soir.

-Là tu dis une chose intéressante.

-Alors réserve ta nuit mon pote, rit-il, on va taper haut pour l'occasion.

-Je peux venir ? demanda Jake.

-Non, dit Alex, navré pour ce genre de soirée faut être majeur et célibataire, Leah de toute façon, vu le regard qu'elle te lance, elle ne te laissera pas y aller.

-Et si elle vient ? Paul et Alex rirent nerveusement, on va rester à la maison.

-C'est un bon choix, railla Paul, il me regarda soit disant gêné, j'échappais un rire.

-Ça ira, je vais m'en remettre, riais-je.

-N'oubliez pas, dit Leah, demain soir, c'est direction la brasserie.

-Nous attendons tous ça impatiemment, dit Emmett.

-Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, dit Sam, le trou, on aura pas pu le faire.

-Impossible hier, dit Jake, elle devait rentrer chez elle, ça aurait tout fait foirer.

-Elle reviendra peut-être sur Forks, dit Rose, la laisser se réveiller sur la place publique, pareil, pas fait...

-Au pire, dit Jasper, ça nous pouvons toujours le faire, un week-end d'ennui partir sur Los Angeles, la merde, on peut lui envoyer un chargement à la rentrée.

-Poupounet, dit Ali' sous nos railleries, tu aurais ce genre d'idées pour les vilains qui t'entourent ça les calmerait.

-Je vais y réfléchir à nouveau, dit-il pensif, ils se sourirent, nous les fixions, Jasper nous regarda, le blond aura sa revanche, nous approuvâmes pas plus convaincus que ça.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais chez mon père avec Edward, nous avions eu la maison pour nous cette nuit, partie dans mon ménage, regardant l'heure à intervalle régulière, Edward lisait, bien que je le sentais me regarder régulièrement.

-Bébé...

-Oui ? il me scruta, elle part bientôt, Angie, elle doit être à l'aéroport déjà, je... je regarde l'heure pour ça.

-Tu voulais être là-bas ?

-Quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne savais pas, c'était vrai...

-Mais maintenant...

-Elle sera seule, soufflai-je, elle m'avait dit que ses parents la laisserait, je sais qu'elle nous a dit au revoir mais là, elle est seule, il se leva sortant de la cuisine, je me remis dans mon ménage, je l'entendis revenir, je restais dans mon ménage, ne voulant pas générer une quelconque dispute. J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant mon casque devant moi, je regardais Edward.

-Épargne-toi des regrets.

J'avais fini par réagir, nous étions en route, je le serrai le plus possible contre moi, roulant plus vite que d'habitude, je ne sais pas si c'était la peur ou là où nous allions, mais mon cœur lui ne ralentissait pas, je fermais les yeux, les rouvrant à chaque arrêt pour voir si nous étions arrivés. Quand ce fut le cas nous descendîmes rapidement, casque dans ma main, l'autre liée à la sienne, courant jusqu'à retrouver son vol, repartant en courant vers son terminal, ce que je ressentais pour le moment c'était de la peur, encore, désormais celle de la manquer, d'arriver trop tard, si elle était déjà dans la salle d'embarquement ça serait fichu et je le savais d'avance. Nous esquivâmes au mieux les autres personnes, en y arrivant nous reprîmes notre souffle tout en la cherchant du regard. Je la trouvais, salle d'embarquement et à pleurer, ce fut je crois ce que j'attendais de voir pour en faire de même, je me rapprochais de la vitre, étant de profil elle ne me voyait pas.

-Bébé... je regardais Edward essuyant ma joue, tiens, il me tendit un billet, pose pas de questions, pas de regrets, va lui dire au revoir, je le serrai contre moi me remettant à pleurer le faisant reculer, je le sentis se crisper, je reste là, ne... ne perds pas de temps, souffla-t-il, il se recula et prit mon casque, le billet en main, vas-y mon ange, je serai là.

Je parvenais à arriver dans la salle d'embarquement, me rapprochant d'elle, chaque pas que je faisais, je les redoutais, en la regardant je retrouvais mon Angie du départ, que ce soit dans ses vêtements, ses lunettes, elle me vit quand elle releva sa tête, nous nous sourîmes non sans pleurer, elle se leva m'écrasant contre elle, ce fut terminé pour mes pleurs discrets. Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nos respirations rapides et quand ils appelèrent pour son vol nous nous crispâmes en même temps.

-Il faut... il faut que je te dise quelque chose, pleura-t-elle, elle s'éloigna, nous passâmes nos mains sur nos visages, ravalant au mieux nos pleurs, quand... quand j'ai dit que, que de vivre avec toi c'était étouffant, c'était parce qu'avec plus de malheurs et de problèmes que nous, tu... tu t'en sors et moi, regarde-moi, je ne sais faire face à rien, j'ai brisé mon couple, mes amitiés pour... pour rien, si tu savais comme je peux regretter de ne pas avoir été capable de... je me suis dit qu'en tentant de te ressembler j'y arriverais mais ce fut pire, et je regrette, je... elle tourna sa tête et vit Edward qui nous fixait, je suis désolée, lui mima-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer, pardon, il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, un sourire que je ne sus déterminer, toi Belly, je me remis sur elle, ne change pas, reste forte comme tu l'es, soit heureuse.

-Toi, toi aussi, soufflai-je en sanglotant, soit heureuse, autant que possible, elle approuva en me faisant un petit sourire, elle regarda les autres passagers, bientôt, ça serait son tour, elle prit mes mains.

-Dis-leur à tous que je suis désolée, qu'un jour j'espère obtenir leur pardon et qu'avec beaucoup de chance je pourrais les revoir, vous revoir, tu pourras leur dire ? j'approuvai, je dois y aller, nous nous remîmes à sangloter nous reprenant dans les bras, merci d'être venue.

Nous fûmes incapable de redire quoi que ce soit, elle s'éloigna à l'appel des hôtesses, prit son sac, me regarda et embrassa ma joue et partie après avoir donné son billet, je la suivis du regard dans le couloir, elle se retourna en pleurant me saluant de la main, je le fis en retour et ce fut terminé, elle était partie, Angie était partie. Je restais plantée là, mon billet dans la main à regarder les portes désormais closes, peut-être que j'espérais qu'elle réapparaîtrait mais il n'en fut rien. Je partis rejoindre Edward l'emmenant aux vitres d'où on pouvait voir son avion commencer à partir. Il resta dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui, mes mains sur ses bras. Nous avons regardé son avion partir, si jusqu'ici j'avais pu ne plus pleurer je recommençais quand son avion décolla.

-Viens mon ange, il me tourna me mettant contre lui, sa main dans mes cheveux, je l'écrasais contre moi.

-Merci de m'avoir emmenée, sanglotai-je, en seule réponse il me serra davantage contre lui, embrassant mon cou. J'eus encore besoin de quelques minutes avant de pouvoir me reprendre, je me sentais épuisée moralement, Edward releva ma tête essuyant mes larmes, embrassant mes joues, son front contre le mien.

Nous finîmes par repartir, je passais aux toilettes me passer de l'eau sur le visage, Edward roula moins rapidement pour le retour, je me cramponnais à lui me remettant à sangloter à plusieurs reprises, je nous revoyais sur le parking avec notre colle et la course poursuite avec mon père, tous ces moments que j'avais pu partagé avec elle, seule à seule ou en groupe, bons ou mauvais moment, c'était mon Angie, pour tout ce qui est de la perte, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le supporter, pas encore, peut-être jamais, aujourd'hui, j'avais perdue Angie et ce peut-être définitivement. Je ne peux pas bien le vivre.

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous étions tous retrouvés à la brasserie comme convenu, nous en étions à la fin du repas qui jusqu'ici se passait comme à la normale, nous avions pu raconter à nos parents ce que nous avions fait à Stanley, Stanley qui n'avait pas été voir mon père ou qui que ce soit, elle était partie le lendemain de notre soirée, elle sera partie sans tomber dans notre fosse, nous en fûmes tous déçus mais qui sait, un jour où elle reviendra sur Forks, au moins nous saurions comment faire, il y avait pas mal de choses que nous n'avions pas fait, moins d'un an c'était trop court pour jouer avec elle. Pour le moment, personne n'avait trop bu, je pense que nous étions tous à nous dire que ça finirait mal, c'était la nouvelle règle, si tu bois, on t'achève, mieux que toute les campagnes contre l'alcool si vous voulez mon avis.

-Tu repars quand Alex ?

-Dame Esmé, je sais que tu affectionnes ce surnom, elle le regarda de travers autant qu'elle rit, je pars là dans pas longtemps.

-Tout de suite après ? il approuva, tu as bu, tu ne peux pas prendre la route.

-Je n'ai bu qu'une coupe de champagne et c'était dès notre arrivée, j'ai pris mon éthylotest, je te laisserai l'honneur de vérifier, elle pouffa, ça ne fait que 5 heures de route, au pire, une sieste en chemin.

-Tu repars en voiture ? nous étions tous à suivre l'échange, Alex regarda brièvement son frère.

-Avec ma voiture, dit Ben, il le regarda à nouveau. Et avec moi, il y eut un gros silence.

-Comment ça ? demanda mon père, tu pars en vacances dès ce soir ? Ben passa sa main sur son crâne, Bella près de moi s'était raidie.

-Non, reprit-il, je pars avec mon frère, vivre à Los Angeles, nous fîmes la navette entre Ben et Alex, je crois qu'il faut que je m'explique, il se leva suivi de Alex.

-Je vais commencer petit frère ? Ben acquiesça, OK, en réalité, mon retour à Forks n'était pas uniquement une visite de courtoisie, la raison était surtout de convaincre mes parents de me laisser repartir avec Ben, il vivra avec moi, je vais la faire courte, mais je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir veiller sur mon petit frère ses derniers mois, de l'avoir accepter dans votre petite bande de tarés, maintenant qu'il a son diplôme, je vais reprendre mon rôle de grand frère et m'occuper de lui, au moins j'aurai un bon coloc, puis faut dire qu'avec toutes les conneries qu'il a faites avec vous il est devenu parfaitement con, comme son frère, bref merci pour lui, nous regardâmes tous Ben, Alex lui mit un léger coup de coude.

-Je... je n'ai pris la décision de partir il y a environ deux semaines, je sais que ça fait salaud de partir comme ça sans prévenir à l'avance mais si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que égoïstement je ne voulais pas que nos rapports soient faussés, que ça reste aussi normale que d'habitude. En ce qui concerne l'université, étant inscrit à Seattle, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer tout de suite mes études, on dira que je me prends une année sabbatique, je bosserai et prendrai des cours à Los Angeles, si vous vous demandez pourquoi je pars, je dirai que j'en ai besoin, besoin de prendre un autre chemin, il se tut quelques secondes. Je pourrais rester on ne va pas se mentir, j'aimerai le faire, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé de la jouer comme ça, de vous prendre de court, je n'aurai pas juste supporter une soirée d'adieu ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mon frère l'a dit mais je tiens à le dire à mon tour, merci, il prit une inspiration les larmes aux yeux, merci pour tout, que ce soit les conneries, le fait d'être comme là tous ensemble, pratiquement, souffla-t-il, et surtout pour les personnes tout simplement extraordinaires que vous êtes, il eut un petit sourire essuyant ses yeux rapidement.

-Ben, souffla Alex en serrant sa nuque.

-J'ai passé sincèrement des mois avec vous dont je me souviendrai probablement toute ma vie, je ne garde que le meilleur, sincèrement, il souffla, je vais arrêter de me la faire dépressif, j'avais préparé un discours mais... il reprit une inspiration passant ses mains sur son visage, avalant difficilement, je fis la même chose que lui. Je veux que vous gardiez en tête, que je ne pars pas au bout du monde, je ne pars pas de vos vies définitivement, j'en serai incapable. Tout ça pour dire que vous venez quand vous voulez, nos parents vivant ici, nous reviendrons et vu que nous sommes en vacances, nous nous retrouverons rapidement, personne ne perd personne, il faut juste garder ça en tête, j'aurai tellement à vous dire encore mais je n'arriverai pas... Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir m'adresser à une personne en particulier, non pas que vous ne comptez pas, c'est juste, il la scruta... Bella, elle eut un sanglot, non, non, pleure pas, il essuya son visage, Sam qui était près d'elle frotta son dos doucement, tu sais ce que tu as faire.

-Oui, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Je sais que ta journée a déjà été compliquée et que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour que je te fasse ça, la seule chose que nous entendîmes furent les pleurs de Bella qui se reprenait au mieux, aucun de nous n'étaient mieux, je tiens, pleura Ben, à te dire merci pour elle, elle sanglota, à te rassurer en te disant qu'elle non plus tu ne l'as pas perdue, elle prend juste un chemin différent, tout comme moi, et tu auras beau réfuter ce que l'on te répète, cette table, elle existe grâce à toi, peu importe que tu sois en accord avec ou non, si tu es responsable de nos rapprochements, tu ne l'es pas de nos départs, aucun de vous n'est responsable de rien, aucun de vous ne m'a jamais laissé tombé et pour tout ça je vous en suis reconnaissant, et Bella... fais-le, consigne tout, un jour quand je serai vieux, tu me le passeras, elle eut un rire tout en pleurant, pour finir, je vous direz de continuer à veiller les uns sur les autres comme vous le faites. Avoir pu faire partie de vos vies, c'est juste énorme, je pense que chaque personne ici le pense, il souffla, je vous aime tous mais maintenant il est temps que je parte, que nous partions et n'hésitez pas à débarquer, quand vous voulez.

-Hum... si vous débarquez, reprit Alex en soufflant, on va se faire un code entre nous, au cas où j'ai de la compagnie, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires malgré nous, si vous voyez devant ma porte le paillasson retourné, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas seul, sinon la clé elle se trouve dans la boîte aux lettres accrochée au mur, servez-vous en autant que vous voulez, comme l'a dit Ben, nous allons y aller, facile à dire je sais mais reprenez votre soirée, nous sommes tous jeunes, il esquiva son regard sur nos parents, pratiquement, il y eut à nouveau des rires, nous aurons tout le temps de nous revoir, dès demain, dans une semaine, un mois, vous serez toujours les bienvenus, Ben ? il passa son bras sur ses épaules, il s'était remis à pleurer, comment vous dites déjà chez vous ? Câlin collectif ? S'il y a des amateurs...

Emmett fut le premier à se lever prenant Ben dans ses bras, rapidement suivi de la plupart d'entre nous, je me rapprochais de Bella toujours assise, Sam partit les rejoindre, je pus la prendre, enfin, dans mes bras, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter de pleurer, je le fis discrètement pour ma part, autant que possible.

-On ira le voir, lui soufflai-je, elle approuva, viens allons lui dire au revoir, nous nous levâmes pour le rejoindre mais il nous devança, nous le prîmes contre nous.

-Faites un crochet à L.A, nous approuvâmes, mal tous les trois, je le répète ce n'est pas un adieu, il se recula pour nous voir, prenant la main de Bella, tu as besoin que je le redise ? demanda-t-il à Bella, elle approuva en sanglotant, ce n'est pas un adieu, OK ? C'est plus que chiant ce moment, je vous l'accorde mais tout va bien, Eddy... je vois même pas quoi te dire.

-À bientôt ?

-Ouais voilà, sourit-il, on va se dire à bientôt, il nous regarda, prenez soin de vous tous les deux mais je ne m'en inquiète pas trop.

-Prends soin de toi, lui souffla Bella.

-Avec Alex je ne risque rien, je ne suis pas seul, nous vîmes mes parents venir nous rejoindre.

-Tu vas prendre ça, dit mon père, en lui tendant une enveloppe, il fut facile de comprendre que c'était de l'argent.

-Non, non, non, je le prendrai pas, ma mère la prit à mon père et la tendit à Ben, dame Esmé...

-Prends, lui dit-elle.

-J'ai de quoi faire, je vous assure.

-Prends.

-Mes parents...

-Prends, ça te laissera le temps de voir venir un peu, pour ton frère et toi, je ne le répéterai pas une quatrième fois, elle prit sa main lui mettant dedans, t'es un bon garçon Ben, dit-elle doucement en le prenant contre elle, il les remercia, ce fut le tour de mon père puis Charlie.

-Tiens fiston, il lui tendit de l'argent.

-Ah non, arrête, Charlie le regarda sans sourire et lui mit dans la poche de sa veste tout en le fixant.

-Ne dis rien, c'est de nous tous.

-Merci, Charlie haussa les épaules, tu t'en fous de mon merci ?

-Oui, clairement fiston, reviens nous voir.

-Je le ferai, sourit-il, continue à faire l'ado avec Sue ça te va bien, nous rîmes doucement, pas Charlie, fallait prendre mon merci, n'est en tête que cette devise « régresse, sans cesse », c'est naturel chez vous, dit-il à nos parents, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal, ils le regardèrent de travers, mon frère est un con, à quoi vous vous attendiez avec moi ? On se quitte sur ça, ça vous va ?

-On va dire ça, sourit mon père, tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai fait mon stock de câlin.

-Tu nous manqueras Ben, dit mon père.

-Vous me manquerez aussi.

Nous le reprîmes dans nos bras le laissant rejoindre les autres, nous en profitâmes pour dire au revoir à Alex avant qu'il parte récupérer la voiture, nous étions tous dehors, à l'attendre, laissant les autres parler avec Ben, restant en retrait avec nos parents, Sue comprise, Bella devant moi, dans mes bras. Alex arriva, en voyant la voiture chargée nous comprîmes pourquoi il l'avait garé plus loin, il resta en double file sortant à moitié, Paul alla vers lui, lui redire au revoir, Ben nous salua à la portière alors que nous étions tous sur le trottoir, plus ou moins dispersés, plus ou moins à pleurer. Ils finirent par monter, fenêtre ouverte, ils prirent la route sous toutes sortes d'au revoir, la dernière chose que nous vîmes furent leurs mains sortant de la voiture, la dernière chose que nous entendîmes fut les coups de klaxon d'Alex, nous les suivîmes du regard, bras levés à notre tour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à la rue suivante, et ils étaient partit, Ben était parti.

Nous restâmes là, sur le trottoir, à regarder tous dans la même direction, serrant Bella plus fort contre moi, embrassant son cou les larmes aux yeux là où elle essuyait les siennes, sa main serrant la mienne, je les entendais les sanglots des autres ou leur reniflements.

-Il nous l'a fait à l'envers l'enfoiré, dit Emmett, il y eut quelques rires nerveux, je lui laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour s'installer, ensuite je débarque, Rose voyage en moto tu le sens comment ?

-Nous prenons, il y eut d'autres rires, j'aurai plus de cul mais je dis oui.

-Pour... pourquoi tu nous parles de ton cul encore ? demanda Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? j'étouffai mon rire contre le cou de Bella.

-Il n'y a que toi qui n'est pas intéressé, hein que c'est vrai que tout le monde s'en soucie ? Paul ?

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il en riant, j'ai quoi à voir dans l'histoire ?

-Rien mais personne ne répond.

-Parce que tout le monde s'en tape peut-être ? J'ai envie de boire, qui a envie de boire ? il eut beaucoup de réponses allant dans son sens, tu vois la blonde, ça, ça intéresse tout le monde, que ton cul devienne plat ou non, on s'en fout, j'entendis un léger rire de ma Bella.

-Mon cul n'est pas plat !

-Et elle repart sur son cul, soupira Jasper, je vais boire tiens, il retourna dans la brasserie.

-Non moi d'abord, dit Rose en le suivant, trinquons à mon cul petit frère, nous entendîmes Jasper s'énerver sous nos légers rires.

-Un jour, dit ma mère, je garde l'espoir qu'elle cessera d'être vulgaire.

-Faut pas trop en demander, railla mon père.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, allons les gronder comme des petits enfants et les menacer.

-Je parie que je fais ça mieux que toi.

-Ce n'est pas dit, je les regardais, ma mère me fit un grand sourire, mon petit chat ? Bella pouffa.

-À chaque fois c'est ça que vous vous dites ? Qui menacera le mieux ?

-Bien sûr, comment on ferait pour être de si chouettes parents sinon ?

-Tout fonctionne mieux à la menace, Bella qui est chef elle l'a bien compris, hein chérie ?

-Ils disent vrai, la menace fonctionne toujours bien.

-Voilà, dit Esmé, elle a parfaitement compris, allons boire et menacer, Charlie, Sue, vous vous joignez à nous ? ils approuvèrent et rentrèrent, je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'il ne restait que nous ainsi que Paul et Jake un peu plus loin.

-Ça va aller mon ange ? elle se mit face à moi.

-Toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, Angie ça ne m'a pas surpris plus que ça mais Ben par contre, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

-Il n'aura jamais été mon soldat.

-Non, souriais-je, tu n'auras jamais su le convaincre.

-J'ai pourtant tenté, je m'adossais sur le petit renfort mettant Bella entre mes jambes, elle se rapprocha, posant son front contre le mien, je l'aurai eu en ami, c'est le principal.

-Tu l'as toujours, soufflai-je, elle approuva les larmes aux yeux, la journée a été longue, quand à Angie, elle te l'a dit tu auras des nouvelles, on la reverra aussi, je crois que le fait qu'ils prennent du recul tous les deux, qu'ils changent de vie, ça leur sera bénéfique, là on est sur le coup encore parce que pour l'un comme pour l'autre ils nous ont pris de court. Toi et moi nous allons partir en vacances avec nos spray au poivre, elle pouffa, nos duvets et nos coussins, sans oublier ton kit nettoyage, elle échappa un rire, dis-toi mon ange, que même s'ils étaient restés, on les aurait pas beaucoup vu, je te propose même de faire un arrêt chez la tante d'Angie pendant l'été, elle me fit un petit sourire, là on va allez fêter la fin du lycée comme il se doit.

-Tu vas boire ? souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Pas en reprenant la moto ensuite, mais si ton rêve et de me revoir bourré, je peux te promettre que ça arrivera, elle eut un rire nerveux, Justin te manque c'est ça ?

-Un peu, rit-elle.

-Il reviendra, elle me prit contre elle, je t'aime mon ange.

-Je t'aime encore plus, ne gâche pas la fin, j'esquissais un sourire, on peut encore rester là un peu ?

-Autant que tu veux.

-On peut aller marcher un peu ? j'acquiesçai, je lui passais ma veste et pris sa main, les garçons, dit Bella à Jake et Paul, on va marcher un peu on sera pas long, ils approuvèrent. Nous marchâmes, restant près de la brasserie, regardant certaines vitrines juste comme ça, il faudrait allez à l'appart demain, commencer à meubler.

-Pourquoi pas tout à l'heure ? En repartant de la brasserie, notre fauteuil nous attend déjà.

-Faisons comme ça, partons à notre appartement.

-Bébé ça va aller ? je l'arrêtai.

-Juste un peu mal au cœur, ne t'inquiète pas, on retourne là-bas ?

**Pov Bella**

J'étais partie dans la cuisine, puis finalement à l'arrière de la brasserie m'asseyant sur une marche, j'avais quelques minutes pour moi, ils pensaient que j'étais partie faire la vaisselle ou quelque chose en lien avec le ménage, je les entendais parfois, sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme, je finis par me lever, fis la vaisselle qui traînait jusqu'à ce que Leah arrive, Leah et son regard noir... je fis comme si, ne touchant plus à rien.

-Je ne dirai rien mais je n'en pense pas moins, me dit-elle, je lui souris, ça ne va pas arranger quoi que ce soit.

-Nous avions dit que désormais tu ne pouvais plus râler.

-Nous dirons que c'est un mauvais réflexe, elle s'assit sur le plan de travail, je suivis, comment va ma petite sœur ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement, je haussais légèrement les épaules.

-Angie, Ben et Alex sont partis, ça résume bien ?

-Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question...

-Je ne sais pas, depuis la remise des diplômes je me sens bizarre.

-Tu as surtout besoin de vacances, de faire un break, un vrai, tout deviendra plus clair ensuite.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même sûre, sourit-elle en poussant légèrement mon épaule, petite sœur, tu as terminé le lycée, des amis sont partis, tu vas vers la vie adulte, appartement et université, crois-tu vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être un peu perdue ? Ça fait beaucoup de sentiments à gérer, tu vas droit vers l'inconnu, tu ne peux pas te visualiser n'ayant pas de point de références, pour le moment tu devrais juste te dire que tu as du monde à côté qui aimerait passer du temps avec toi, eux ne sont pas partis, ils sont là à t'attendre alors sortons de cette cuisine, tu veux bien ? j'approuvai, elle embrassa ma joue et descendit du plan de travail, ramenons du café au passage, ça va nous les réveiller un peu.

Nous retournâmes à table, café fait en grande quantité, je retrouvais Edward, son bras sur mes épaules à me serrer contre lui, j'eus tout de même le réflexe de chercher Ben du regard, j'y trouvais mon père à sa place, il me fixait le papa, je lui fis un coucou de la main, c'est vrai que ça rassure non ? Non, je sais que c'est non, c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire, enfin je crois. À la ramasse je me sens, à la ramasse je dois l'être, fooo ? On va peut-être s'en passer. Tout ça pour dire, que quand quelqu'un et encore plus votre papa, vous regarde avec son petit air soucieux, lui faire un coucou, ne va pas vraiment le rassurer, je remerciais Sue qui nous observait de se mettre à lui parler, ce qui l'obligea à arrêter de me fixer, truc d'indien ou de belle-maman...

Très honnêtement, même si je passais une bonne soirée, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de rentrer, je n'étais pas vraiment là, nous avions fini par revenir sur le départ de Ben, ce qui nous fut commun, c'est que son départ ne laisse personne indifférent. Nous finîmes par tous partir vers 2 heures du matin, pour Edward et moi, c'était direction notre appartement.

-Amour, note à nous même, la moto en robe, faut pas, après tu as froid et plusieurs fois j'ai cru que ma robe s'était relevée, du coup tout le monde voyait mes fesses, ça rend parano aussi.

-On ne le refera plus, sourit-il, rentrons vite nous mettre au chaud, nous fûmes vite bloqués, tu te souviens du code ?

-Mon téléphone sûrement, je cherchais, le trouvant enfin, nous avions pu passer la porte, OK amour, ensuite prochaine mission, chuchoter, dis-je et faire le moins de bruit possible, ascenseur ou escalier ?

-Ascenseur, sourit-il, tes talons manqueront de discrétion.

-Appuie sur le bouton, moi j'ai déjà appuyer sur ceux du digicode, il tua son rire tout en appuyant, pour ouvrir notre porte, Shi-Fu-Mi, dis-je dans l'ascenseur.

-Je gagne à chaque fois.

-Alors je la refermerai, râlai-je.

-Bébé, rit-il, arrête on vient de se faire un Shi-Fu-Mi mental, je riais bêtement, m'arrêtant quand nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, je le laissais ouvrir la porte puis la refermais, je souriais bêtement.

-Nous sommes chez nous ! chuchotai-je.

-Tu peux parler normalement, me chuchota-t-il moqueur, je pouffais, retirant rapidement mes chaussures, nous étions toujours dans l'entrée, nous sommes un peu traumatisés de notre appartement, amour il m'attend, il a peur, je pris sa main le laissant passer devant, les lumières furent toutes allumées, nous visitions... encore, c'était comme si nous découvrions pour la première fois, j'avais, bien sûr tout nettoyé de fond en comble.

-Nous faisons quoi... chuchotai-je, je me repris, nous faisons quoi maintenant ? demandai-je normalement, amour c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être chez nous, riais-je, l'impression que quelqu'un va arriver d'un moment à un autre.

-C'est perturbant pour moi aussi, sourit-t-il, posons nos casques !

-Belle idée amour, riche idée, nous rîmes nerveusement les posant sur la table, regardons ce que nous avions laissés en affaire et allons nous doucher.

-Ne sors pas deux idées d'affilées, laisse-m'en un peu, je riais en parfaite cruche, nous allâmes dans notre chambre, tout était encore à faire, je trouvais de quoi me changer tout comme Edward, nous allâmes toujours collés l'un à l'autre nous doucher, on sait jamais, qu'on se perde dans une pièce, serviettes, gel douche, tout y était.

En parfaits couillons nous fîmes vite au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait, faut vraiment qu'on arrête avec ça, personne ne va rentrer chez nous, si ça arrive ce n'est pas normal, mais la porte est verrouillée de chez verrouillée, faut qu'on respire, on peut le faire... une fois habillés, nous nous regardâmes, riant nerveusement, nous devions avoir la même question en tête, la fameuse « et maintenant ? ».

-Nous allons faire un test, me dit-il, lâcher nos mains, je lui fis les gros yeux sous son rire, pardon je reprends, lâcher nos mains, je vais aller faire semblant de chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et toi dans la chambre.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour être normaux ?

-Et ça peut attendre demain ?

-Oui, rit-il, en fait ça m'arrange que tu ne veuilles pas, il reprit ma main, pour ne pas te perdre, j'osais émettre un rire niais me collant contre lui, OK nous allons allumer la télé et nous mettre dans le fauteuil.

-Faut éteindre les lumières et fermer les stores, nous osâmes nous lâcher restant dans la même pièce, la télé fut allumée, le fauteuil mit en place, couvertures et nous nous installâmes, téléphone au sol, ricanant nerveusement l'un comme l'autre.

-Nous garderons ça secret si possible, je relevais ma tête pour le voir.

-Il faut c'est important et surtout humiliant, n'empêche notre fauteuil il est chouette, tu peux l'allonger un peu plus ?

-Peut-être mais si je teste on a plus de chance avec notre poids que ça se fasse d'un coup...

-Ne fais rien, c'était juste pour savoir, c'est moi ou quand nous parlons ça résonne ?

-Quand il y aura tous nos meubles ça ne résonnera plus.

-Je cherche d'autres questions qui servent à rien, soufflai-je, il étouffa son rire, ça me rassure de parler.

-Ça me rassure de t'entendre, je bougeais me mettant face à lui.

-Je ne trouve pas d'autres questions pour le moment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il contre mes lèvres, la télé parle pour nous, je me retins de rire, je sais c'était nase comme phrase.

-Je ne dirai rien, l'appartement, la fatigue...

-Je te remercie de comprendre, je l'embrassais en souriant, nous aurions dû prendre la voiture en fait pour demain, ça aurait été plus simple.

-Ta maman et Paul sont à Seattle demain, on pourra prendre la voiture je pense, il se redressa pour prendre son téléphone.

-J'envoie un sms à Paul voir s'il peut nous ramener la voiture.

-Tu vas le laisser conduire ta nouvelle Volvo.

-Je sais, je sais, sourit-il, tant que ce n'est pas Ali' ça va.

-Je lui dirai, riais-je.

-Non, me dit-il en me regardant, sinon tu conduiras pas ma voiture.

-Il est nul ton chantage.

-Mais il marche, je lui tournais le dos, bébé, rit-il, nous sommes dans un fauteuil, ça sert à rien ce que tu fais.

-Tu comprends au moins que je suis vexée.

-Ton regard aurait suffit, il embrassa mon cou, bébé, imagine quand tu entendras un bruit bizarre, tu auras peur et je ne serai pas... je me retournais rapidement, je le sentis sourire, je le pinçais, il eut mal mais riais.

-Profite tant que ça fonctionne.

-J'y compte bien.

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions survécus et nous étions avec ma mère et Paul, pour les achats, il valait mieux que ma mère soit là, nous mineurs n'avions pas vraiment le choix, ma mère savait où aller également, nous avions même un plan sur ce dont nous avions besoin, si nous avions peu dormis, aller acheter nos meubles ça réveille, ça motive en fait, nous en étions à notre premier magasin.

-M'man, je ne veux pas te voir sortir ta carte.

-Mon p'tit chat, je ne veux pas t'entendre me donner des ordres, je soupirais, ce soupir sera le seul que tu oseras faire, on vous laisse payer les babioles, le reste c'est nous, Bella leva la main.

-Un canapé, tu le considères comme une babiole ? je ne pus que rire.

-Je pense que la petite chose te cherche Esmé, dit Paul.

-Une lampe c'est une babiole, le canapé c'est un meuble.

-Un micro-onde ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, ma mère la fixa, ce n'est pas un meuble ni une babiole pour ma défense.

-Je vous laisse le prendre, fin des questions.

-Faites pas vos ados, dit Paul, prenez votre caddie et on y va, prenez-en deux même.

Nous pûmes y aller, nous commençâmes par le plus gros ce qui nous prit un certain temps, entre le temps où Bella et moi nous décidons, que Paul et ma mère approuvent au niveau de la qualité, ça prend un moment, si ma mère et Bella étaient inépuisables, nous fîmes une pause cigarette à l'extérieur avec Paul.

-Au fait, dis-je, notre carte made in Paul elle en est où ?

-Elle est faite jeune ado qui cherche le conflit, je riais nerveusement, tu l'auras quand vous partirez.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Pas tout de suite, d'ici quelques semaines, peut-être moins, Esmé a prévenu qu'elle ne voulait pas que je reste à bosser tout cet été.

-Dur le patron, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Pourtant je serai plus souvent à bosser qu'autre chose, prendre des cours, faire des petites formations, en septembre je serai paré, je le regardais perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a l'ado ?

-Rien, je trouve ça bien, ma mère va râler et certainement t'engueuler mais c'est bien.

-Tu sais qu'avec votre départ à l'université, au boulot elle va vraiment devenir imbuvable.

-C'est déjà le cas, par la suite elle va être pire, je te souhaite bon courage d'avance.

-J'essaierai de la détendre en faisant rentrer de l'argent.

-Ta seule issue.

-Et la tienne mon petit chat ça sera quoi ? je me crispai, j'entendis Bella pouffer, Paul regardait devant lui.

-Tu sais Paul, j'aime beaucoup ma mère.

-J'apprécie ma patronne, dit-il en reniflant, si nous allions les rejoindre ? j'acquiesçai, nous nous tournâmes, tiens vous êtes là, vous n'avez pas terminé si ? Bella secoua la tête négativement en se retenant de rire, ma mère par contre nous tuait du regard, alors allons-y ! il me fit avancer discrètement.

-Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est d'être imbuvable, dit ma mère derrière nous, ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais je me mis à rire, et ça te fait rire ?

-Pardon m'man, riais-je, c'est nerveux, si tu veux nous pouvons jouer aux client bien chiant, allez m'man, jouons, venge-toi sur les autres, pas sur nous ou sur le blond ce soir en rentrant.

-Bon d'accord, allons-y, dit-elle boudeuse, le blond c'est ton père ou Jasper ?

-Celui que tu veux, mais je sais que papa il a cassé une de tes tasses en porcelaine, il l'a mise dans le garage pour tenter de la recoller. Là je peux vous dire qu'elle n'est plus fâchée contre nous, mon père est en place N°1, je ne suis pas une balance, je tente de survivre rien de plus.

* * *

**J'espère n'avoir endormie personne, ça serait couillon ^^ **

**Je vous dit à bientôt ! **


	46. Chapter 46 saison 2

**Mais si c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, je sais, je sais, fallait franchement être patientes, mais bon, il est là, vous savez tout comme moi que ça prend du temps, enfin je le souhaite ^^ **

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos avis / reviews.**

**Ma galswinthe, timing parfait ;) merci pour ta correction ^^**

**Tata Flo comme d'habitude, merci et vive foofuckland je tenais à le préciser XD**

**Aux sans comptes ;**

**Ilonka **j'aime que tu es la positive attitude, j'espère te donner la chanson de Lorie...merci et à bientôt ! _**Anita **__ Ah le petit Ben, non mais j'ai pas aimé le faire partir, ni Angie mais bon c'était prévu depuis leur premier rapprochement au lycée avec les Cullen et Bella, la fourberie n'a plus de limite...la Stanley, je suis contente si je n'ai pas râté sa sortie ^^ Je trouve aussi que c'est moche que ça sente autant la fin T.T, encore deux, le prochain et l'épilogue, merci pour ta review, à bientôt. _**Elodie ** Et je t'en félicite ^^ déçue de ? Ne pas avoir pleuré ? Faut pas être aussi sadique avec soi même...les départs de Ben & Angie, comme je l'ai indiqué dans le réponse ci-dessus, ils étaient déjà prévu depuis leur premier « bonjour » échangés avec les autres ^^' si tu as autant rigolé ça me va parfaitement, je l'ai été un moment dans mon appart en mode parano lol seule crois-moi c'est pire XD 3 chapitres en réalité, celui qui est juste ci-dessous, le N°45 et l'épilogue...On peut le faire oui, bien sur que oui, faut voir comment surtout. Merci pour ta dernière phrase ^^je te remercie pour ta review et te dit à bientôt soldat...repos ! _**Cilee974 **__ Merci beaucoup ^^ étant plus long c'est vrai que malheureusement l'attente l'est également, merci pour mon imagination, elle te remercie:) je te dis à bientôt ! _**Aussidagility ** Merci pour les vœux, pour les abdos si je peux me rendre utile ça me fait plaisir XD ils étaient en forme (dans la connerie) mais en forme tout de même, pour la lecture, je te félicite pour ton sérieux:) merci pour ta review et à très vite. _**Julie **__Merci pour ta review et mon chapitre, j'espère bien que tu ne l'as pas vu venir pour leur départ ^^ l'attente à oui était plus longue, liée avec le chapitre plus long, navrée ^^' tant que tu n'en as pas été déçue c'est le principal ! _**Syrine ** Pour Ben fallait que je fasse ma fourbe bien que pour moi son départ était bien prévu depuis le départ, j'espère pouvoir tous les refaire revenir:) Rose et Emmett, sergent et caporal (parce que oui elle était passée caporal il y a quelques chapitres) en carton, le QCM bien sur que je prends la réponse D lol c'est la seule plausible, le bandeau, Alice qui se fait plaisir ^^ Merci pour les vœux;) bon courage pour ton bac blanc, tiens moi au courant, merci pour ma fille, on va espérer la même chose pour le prochain, merci pour ta review, prends soin de toi également et des gros bisous ! _**Uukate **__ Merci beaucoup à nouveau pour ta review, la Stanley, c'est maintenant terminé, ça parvient à me faire de la peine XD mais vu sa dernière soirée sur Forks je pense qu'elle se souviendra de sa dernière année sur Forks, il faut continuer à penser à Paul sous la douche, ce sont de saines pensées XD je te dis à bientôt, bisous:p_ **Fantasiam ** Paul qui devient psychopathe, je trouve aussi lol et en plus il le fait bien, le chaman, ça a mit du temps mais je le gardais sous le coude, enfin chaman, faut le dire vite XD Jessica désormais sait, enfin elle croit savoir.. pour Carlisle bien que ce fut évoqué et bien qu'il fût en effet hot à ce moment là, je ne le vois pas donner le dossier médical à ses parents, entre temps les gentils ados psychos ont fait bien plus et nous en revenons également au silence que doit garder un médecin, ça serait con que ça se retourne contre lui. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt _**Beatrice **__ À mon avis les parents de Stanley doivent être bien plus que soulagé de ne plus avoir leur fille sous leur toit XD bien que l'asile en effet, ça pourrait être une bonne idée, elle est partie ou ses parents ont en effet tellement eut assez de ses délires (qui n'en sont pas d'ailleurs) qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille vite, vite, vite ^^ Pour le départ de Ben, en dehors du fait que je l'avais toujours prévu ainsi, je trouve que c'est le plus « logique » comme tu le mets, il a besoin d'un bon break. Edward, Edward, Edward, il ne devrait pas balancer son père, ça pourrait se retourner contre lui XD Encore 1 chapitre à écrire et l'épilogue et en effet ça sera bel et bien terminé, j'évite de trop y songer pour le moment bien que c'est un échec cuisant, j'espère surtout ne pas rater la fin. J'ai bien d'autres histoires en tête mais une fois terminé je le reprendrai pour la corriger, modifier quelques petites choses et peut-être que je publierai tout à fait autre chose, nous verrons bien. Merci pour les voeux, la review et je te dis à bientôt ^^ _**Becullen ** C'est une bonne question lol comment faisions-nous avant internet ? Relire toute la fic, c'est en effet ce remettre dans le bain Oo si l'émotion est la même à la relecture alors j'en suis heureuse ^^ je suis en train de commencer à corriger la première partie au passage mais revenons à ta review:) Pour Stanley je pense que je serai cloîtrée dans ma chambre pendant un long moment XD mais non pas elle, je l avais déjà dit mais elle a un moral en béton lol. Qui sont les plus pervers...honnêtement, aucune idée, parfois les ados sont calmes et les parents partent en vrille ou inversement, pire parfois ils jouent tous ensemble... les départs de Ben et Angie, si en effet Angie ça n'a rien de surprenant, Ben ça l'est plus mais je pense que le fait qu'il s'éloigne est une bonne chose. Notre petit couple, ils sont toujours choupinou XD c'est vrai que là, la fin tu ne peux que la ressentir avec tout les départs, Angie, Ben, Alex, Stanley, la fin du lycée mais il est important pour moi que petit à petit tout se termine. Que vais-je inventer ? Ça tu n'en sauras rien XD mon esprit te remercie, pour ce qui est de me mettre en mode bisounours avec demande et mariage, je ne sais pas, sera ma réponse pour la demande, par contre le mariage je ne l'ai pas prévu, peut-être dans un OS mais je n'ai en réalité jamais imaginé écrire dessus. Je continuerai certainement rien que pour les OS, je te dirai pour le PDF ! Merci pour ta review et à très vite, biz. _**MarieG;**_ _ah oui Peter il était plus qu'en forme XD le rouquin épatant petit rouquin, Bella et l'égoïsme c'est en effet non, pas demain la veille...Les Bébés ils ne sont pas fous, se sont même les plus raisonnable et pourtant les plus jeunes. Garde « La passion du câlin » c'est important lol. Merci pour mon chapitre, contente que tu ais adoré, j'ai toujours la crainte que ce ne soit pas le cas... Ma fourberie, crois moi de ne plus avoir mon petit Ben ça me démoralise, pareil pour Angie malgré tout, ça pue la fin c'est surtout pour ça. Il est vrai que pour Bella ça fait beaucoup. Rose et Emmett sont de bons boulets, Emmett, Emmett Bond, le tout en carton XD. Jake c'est sûr que pour son boulot il a pas choisit le plus joyeux. La remise de diplômes ou non, ça ne va absolument pas les empêcher de se moquer de qui que ce soit, au contraire, avec eux toutes les raisons sont bonnes. Merci pour le discours, j'ai un peu ramé pour l'écrire XD Chaton il est...chaton, roi de la fourberie. Ben / Bella, ça fait partie des choses qui vont me manquer. La Stanley il fallait que je soigne sa sortie, ils étaient tous en forme mais alors Paul, lui, N°1 mdr, si tu as pu l imaginer parfaitement, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir tu te doutes bien ^^ je T.T avec toi pour Ben. Edward le rouquin est une balance, peu importe qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, il y aura peut-être des représailles...Merci pour ta review et mon chapitre, celui dessous sera tout aussi long si ça peut te faire plaisir, le paradis ? Carrément ? XD J'espère comme tu le sais, t'amener ta dose d'évasion jusqu'au bout. Les fêtes...passons, passons, c'est loin maintenant lol. Bisous et à bientôt. _**Lulu **Tu peux me redonner des migraines quand tu veux, faut pas croire, j'aime bien XD Tu n'as toujours pas oublier to idée de la falaise à ce que je vois, mais non, chaton ne le fera pas, navrée, je persiste et signe. Bien sur qu'ils aiment tous son côté chiant ^^ à choisir, je prends un Paul pas un Edward, quoi que mentalement Eddy il a évolué mais je reste sur un Paul. Je te préviens d'avance, le chapitre ci-dessous est encore plus long, j'espère que tu t'ennuieras pas ? Tu devrais encore sentir la fin de plus en plus proche avec tout les chapitres qui se ferment, de celui de la connerie ou non. Fin du Lycée, départ de Stanley (après un chouette dernier jeu), le coup de la hache, le fou rire de merde que je me suis prit en écrivant...Tu vois, à nouveau une idée inquiétante, ça vaut le pistolet à clou, c'est bien trop risqué, amusant oui, mais bien trop risqué, Jake qui se ramasse mdrr fallait bien un boulet, c'est tombé sur Jake, ça change un peu. Pour Emmett, tu en trouves souvent, rien que chez ma mamie il y en a XD Rosalie est de mauvaise foi, elle le reconnaît mais ne le dira pas à voix haute ^^ La plupart vous avez sélectionné la réponse D, pour ma part c'est bien la seule réponse valable. J'espère que les prochaines conneries juste en dessous te plairont, laisse désormais Stanley, elle a changé d'état XD je sens qu'elle va te manquer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt avec de nouvelles idées de ta part digne de la plus grand psycho_. _ _**Caitou **__ Mais bonsoir à toi aussi ma p'tite dame... Merci pour ma fille ^^ ton « POUAAAAAH » fait une jolie entrée en matière je tiens à te le dire, bien sur que je suis contente que tu es ris et chialée, je devrais te demander une photo, pour satisfaire mon sadisme, juste quand tu chiales la photo:p Jessica, ça y est terminé, partie, elle va pouvoir s'ennuyer à nouveau, sauf si elle se fait des scénarios toute seule, ce qui ne serait pas si fou vu l'année (scolaire s'entend) qu'elle aura passée. Ben, mon petit Ben, ou comment avoir la haine pour ses propres écrits lol mais c'était le mieux à faire, Alex, je l'ai adoré aussi, un petit faible ? Vraiment ? XD va falloir qu'on en reparle, j'aime ton mix pour Alex ^^ j'aime bien les cons en fait, les « gentils » cons, au moins tu ne t'ennuies pas avec eux. Psst dans ta review tu parles de ce que tu veux:D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tout ce que tu as pu y mettre (de « normal » de moins normal XD) Merci pour l'encouragement à écrire ma propre histoire et à publier, je ne saurai pas te répondre par contre, mais merci beaucoup de te déclarer (sans connaite le sujet de ce dont je pourrai parler) faire partie de la Team, t'es choupineeeeeeette ^^ Je te __remercie à nouveau et je te dis à bientôt ! _**Juliie ; **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour me lire;) _**Colleen **__ (Remonte ses manches pour parler de Edxard) Non ne change surtout pas tes habitudes, bien que bientôt tu n'auras plus ce stress de la review pas posté T.T Tu as vu, dés le départ le Emmett il l'agresse comme il faut, limite tu as envie de repartir, mais non elle reste ^^ La mission en carton de Bond, Emmett Bond...ils sont fatiguant tout les deux XD faut pas s'étonner que je n'ai pas fait de plus de Pov Rose ou Emmett lol. Bien sur que personne ne doit savoir qu'ils sont nases, ils le sont tous sauf que personne ne le reconnaît en public, « pensons comme Paul » c'est toujours mieux que comme Bella, Rose pour une effraction elle sera toujours au taquet, laisse Emmett trouver son fil de fer, faut penser à ses nerfs le pauvre garçon... Chiant et énervant ça correspond bien à Paul XD Rose elle dit rien mais en même temps si elle n'avait pas remarqué les absences de Emmett ça aurait été inquiétant, à la place de Rose j'aurai vite fait de me faire des films mais nounours il lui sort l'excuse à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé, sont encore capable de se surprendre, c'est meugnon...soirée révélation pour fin en approche... Là c'est certain que Jake il pas dans son moment le plus amusant, je voulais montrer aussi ce qu'il est en dehors de son rôle d'infirmière qui ne va pas pisser chez les autres. Bella heureusement qu'elle se rebelle contre Paul, il est toujours en train de l'ouvrir celui-là, OK ses raisons ne sont pas sans sens mais ce qu'il peut être chiant franchement, tellement chiant qu'à la fin mieux vaut en rire ^^ Les robes jaunes...je confirme que Edward ça doit bien être le pire, Emmett n'a pas tort, ce n'est qu'une feuille, l'arnaque, tes amis sont mesquins, ils ont bien raison, ça t'apprendra à pas oser toucher la baballe ! Le discours de Mike, ah je l'ai médité un peu quand même, je ne voulais endormir personne, ma préoccupation N°1, n'endormir personne, ça fout un de ses stress, si tu savais...Emmett était en mode « j'aime avoir honte », en même temps il ne reviendra pas dans le lycée, il peut se le permettre même avec sa maman mdrr Esmé a dû avoir des envies de meurtre. Les photos de Stanley, ça permet de faire une dernière petite chose ^^ Angie...on revient dessus après. Paul en gentil qui fait des cadeaux, si il voulait marquer le coup, il a réussit, l'est fourbe le chaton. Emmett méritait sa punition mdrr avec Jake juste à côté pour bien la narguer comme il faut, sinon c'est moins amusant. Peter et Stanley... je me suis fait plaisir, sans oublier de faire le coup du chaman, je m'en serai voulut de ne pas le faire depuis le temps qu'ils en parlaient, Paul dit vrai ce sont des enfoirés, quand aux « Peter, Peter » rien que de le réimaginer j'ai un petit rire con, moins petit en repensant à la roulade foireuse de Jake, non mais quand tu regardes ils sont tous nases mdrrr Sam qui raconte n'importe quoi, Kim qui s emballe avec le feu, Peter qui est plus Paul d'ailleurs qu'autre chose, tous, tous sont nases XD Tom Hanks et le copyright, la hache...irrécupérables qu'ils sont. Stanley n'a non aucun instinct de survie, le coup de revenir essouflé...ah quand j y repense j'ai bien ris (toute seule) en écrivant. Le coup de l'endormir et qu'elle se réveille dans sa voiture, je me suis dis que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se pose un moment la question du « j'ai rêvé ? » je pense que ses parents la pense déjà folle, c'est moche parce qu'elle ne l'est absolument pas, elle ment, s'invente des vies mais pas ses galères XD fallait pas être une garce. Edxard (le revoilà mdrrr) je suis bien d'accord qu'il est attentionné comme garçon, tu as vu ce changement de ressenti qui pue ? XD j'allais pas que faire de l'amusant, Angie, la scène je la vivais c'était pénible à écrire mais Ben ça a été encore pire T.T Angie elle fonctionne à retardement malheureusement, je te rassure des 3 départs je suis dégoûtée, c'était le plus « logique » aussi, ça montre bel et bien une fin. Dans leur appartement, j'ai été pareil quand je suis arrivée dans mon premier appart XD je n'osais rien faire, pas de bruit, même me lever de mon lit je le faisais tout doucement, depuis ça va mieux je te rassure. Paul c'est pour lui vital de taquiner, pour la fin, exact, la vie reprend son cours ^^ Merci pour ta review, la suite est là, plus longue, ensuite le dernier puis l'épilogue et ça sera terminé -' tu verras si il arrive un malheur, tu sais bien que je ne dirai rien:p de gros bisous et bon courage pour tout lire !_

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 44**

**Pov Bella**

Nous nous étions tous fait avoir, nous n'avions pas eu vraiment le choix non plus, mon papa qui nous appelle et nous demande de venir au commissariat, ados Cullen et Paul également. Nous étions, à cet instant, dans une cellule, dans des cellules, mon papa venait de verrouiller les portes avec Carlisle, ils étaient fiers.

-Ils en manquent, râla Paul, Jared, Jake, Sam, pourquoi je suis le seul Quileute ?

-Nous essayons de les attraper, dit mon père, tant qu'ils sont sur la réserve je ne peux rien faire.

-Moi je veux bien vous repasser les menottes, rit Spencer.

-Moi aussi, rit Mark, c'est quand vous voulez, nous fûmes plusieurs à leur faire des doigts.

-Mon papounet, dis-je, en serrant les barreaux, tentant de passer ma tête, laisse pas poupée ici, ta petite poupée, en prison, dans le froid et sans nourriture, sans eau, sans téléphone, sans câlins de son papounet... papounet... Je lui fis une petite moue.

-Tu commences à avoir la marque des barreaux, dit mon père, sans cœur à cet instant, mon regard fut moins doux.

-Je le dirai à Sue ! je me reculais, en plus tu ne m'as pas mise avec amour et chaton !

-Merci pour nous, dit Jasper.

-Oh ça va toi, ne me cherche pas !

-Charlie, je veux bien rester si tu fais un échange de cellule.

-Non.

-J'ai froid, dit Ali'.

-J'ai des couvertures, mais elles ont déjà servies, la plupart lors de dégrisement.

-Je n'ai plus froid.

-Pourquoi nous sommes là ? demanda Rose, tu ne nous as même pas lu nos droits !

-Vous n'en n'avez aucun, quand au pourquoi je ne vais même pas prendre le temps d'y répondre.

-Nous pouvons avoir une pizza ? demanda Emmett, quitte à être coincé autant faire quelque chose comme manger.

-Non, répondit Carlisle, vous mangerez mieux demain matin.

-Et ouais, railla Spencer, le patron, il vous avait prévenu que vous finiriez ici.

-Retourne à l'accueil toi, lui sifflai-je mauvaise, va faire l'hôtesse, il me regarda de travers, t'as un problème, vas-y vient me chercher, ouvre la grille et vas-y viens mon grand, ils furent plusieurs à rires. Mauviette. Ils sifflèrent, alors on a plus rien à dire ? Rien à faire ? Allez file te mettre ton vernis à l'accueil. Du côté des flics ils se regardèrent et partirent tous, c'est ça laissez-nous, nous allons nous évader ! Je me retournais, des idées d'évasion ?

-Bébé, tu vas bien ? me demanda Edward en riant.

-Être de l'autre côté ça rend mauvais, donnez vos ceintures les enfants faisons une espèce de corde !

-Pour se pendre ? demanda Paul, ne me regarde pas comme ça mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? je m'assis sur la couchette pensive, il a tout vérifié, il n'aura rien laissé pour nous permettre de sortir.

-Mais c'est nul, soupira Rose, nous n'avons rien à faire.

-C'est le but, dit Emmett, que ce soit nul, ennuyeux, personne ne veut être malade ? Vomir peut-être, il ouvrirait la grille et nous pourrions en profiter...

-Je ne vous ouvrirai pas, mon papa, le retour du shérif fourbe et du médecin crapuleux.

-Tu oserais ? demandai-je.

-Je saurai que c'est faux alors oui, les pizzas vont arriver, nous sourit-il.

-Pour nous bien sûr, ajouta le crapuleux, nous fûmes plusieurs à râler, ce n'est pas cher payer pour une année de stress.

-Vous avez joué aussi, dit Jasper, les amendes ne se sont pas faites toutes seules, les non-soins lors de ses passages à l'hôpital non plus.

-C'est mon commissariat je fais ce que je veux.

-Je suis là parce que mes enfants ont fait des bêtises, bêtises qu'il faut payer quand on est ado ou que l'on vit sous le toit de Charlie.

-Je me suis arrangé avec monsieur Cullen, j'accepte que ça n'apparaisse pas dans vos casiers, ils rirent de la blague, nous nous regardâmes vaincus.

-Faut juste espérer que quelqu'un se fasse réellement arrêter, dit Ali', là il devra cesser de faire le méchant shérif avec nous.

-Il ne se passe pratiquement jamais rien, soupira Paul.

-Ne soit pas défaitiste, lui dis-je, tu as du vice, tu devrais nous trouver une solution.

-C'est toi qui déborde d'idées, à toi de nous trouver une solution.

-Je ne fais pas de peine à mon papa, ni à mon beau-papa.

-Tu as fait mieux comme idées.

-Je ne peux pas écarter les barreaux, ni les scier, je n'ai pas de petite cuillère pour creuser un trou et au final personne n'a de ceintures...

-Pizzas ! cria Spencer je crois.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, nous dit Carlisle, vous en avez fait assez ! Pensez à votre mère comme elle va être déçue de vous savoir ici, il échappa un rire, c'est amusant de faire le papa.

-Tu le fais bien, rit mon père, nous les regardâmes partir toujours à rire de leurs blagues.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions enfermés, nous somnolions ou parlions un peu, parfois des idées d'évasion nous arrivait mais rien de faisable, ce fut décevant.

-En attendant, râla Emmett, l'autre elle n'a jamais été en cellule, nous oui.

-C'est vrai, dit Rose, je me plaindrais, Paul j'ai une question !

-Merveilleux, soupira-t-il.

-Allez s'il te plaît ! il la regarda, avec quel genre de femme tu aimerais être ? Non je ne cherche rien pour toi, je me poses la question c'est tout.

-Vu que nous n'avons que ça à faire... Je n'ai pas de genre en particulier.

-Moi, dit Rose, je te vois bien avec une bombasse, il la regarda bizarrement.

-C'est quoi que tu appelles « bombasse » ? futile ? Maniérée ?

-Sexy plutôt.

-C'est quoi que tu appelles « sexy » ? elle soupira.

-Pas futile mais qui se met en valeur.

-Tu t'égares, nous fûmes plusieurs à échapper des rires, je ne me poserai pas avec une meuf du genre de celles que je baise, si c'est là où tu veux en venir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour la plupart des mecs, nous baisons les filles superficielles mais nous voulons nous poser avec des vierges, c'est une image hein, nous attendions la suite de sa logique, c'est hypocrite oui, reprit-il, mais je ne voudrais pas me poser avec une meuf qui a écarté plus de fois ses jambes qu'elle n'aurait réfléchi, ça m'emmerderait.

-Tu as des idées bien arrêtées, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis Paul, sourit-t-il, quand à mon genre de filles, je ne voudrais pas une espèce de grande gueule vulgaire, une qui sache s'imposer quand il le faut, qui assume ses idées, sa manière de penser, capable de sortir sans maquillage à la con et ne se sente pas forcée d'en mettre des plâtrées, je veux quelqu'un de simple, soignée forcément mais naturelle, ouais, une fille simple.

-Une Bella en fait.

-J'en étais sûr, soupira-t-il, ma grande nous aurions dû parier, amour échappa un léger rire, non Rose, je ne cherche pas une Bella, navré petite chose, je levais les mains avec un sourire.

-Non mais je parle au niveau de la mentalité, la manière d'être.

-OK mais pourquoi tu ne dis une Leah, une Emily, une Kim, une Ali'... ou une comme toi ? Vous avez toutes à peu près la même mentalité, pourquoi toujours revenir sur Bella ? Puis ça me ferait chier si un jour je me pose que l'un de vous se dise, « il a trouvé sa Bella » c'est malsain, je ne cherche pas une Bella, elle est dans la cellule en face, je ne cherche rien même, quand ça sera le moment, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas et vu ta tête tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Et tu me répondrais ?

-Y a que ça à faire comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pourquoi... je suis trop parano, méfiant, je ne fais pas confiance la plupart du temps, est-ce que c'est lié à mon passé ? Pas forcément Rose, nous fûmes plusieurs à rire, ça fait longtemps maintenant, je ne ressens pas de manque, je ne me lève pas le matin en me disant qu'il me manque quelqu'un, je suis trop égoïste en réalité pour laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans ma vie, pour m'en occuper, m'en sentir responsable d'une quelconque façon, à partir de là, il vaut mieux que je continue à tracer mon chemin plutôt que de prendre une femme pour une conne et finir par lui dire « navré, je ne suis pas prêt » ou ce genre de conneries, tu ne comprends pas forcément le principe de ne faire que coucher, pourtant ce qui est le plus hypocrite ça serait de faire semblant avec une femme, ça ouais, pour moi c'est faire sa pute.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Non mais je connais ta manière de penser sur ce sujet, les mecs qui ne s'attachent pas, qui passent d'une fille à une autre... la question c'est que préfères-tu ? Un mec qui vient et qui sort un « tu baises ? » ou un mec qui va se la jouer romantique à deux balles juste pour sauter la fille ?

-Aucun des deux, je préfère ceux qui recherchent quelqu'un qui leur correspondent.

-Selon toi je devrai me poser, tenter du moins, même si je me dis que ce n'est pas _elle_ ? Tu veux que je fasse ma pute en fait.

-Non, rit-elle, je me dis que ça serait bien que tu sois avec quelqu'un, ni plus, ni moins, aujourd'hui, je me fiche de ce que peuvent faire les gens, c'est leurs culs pas le mien, mais je t'aime bien, les personnes que j'aime bien je ne veux que leur bien.

-Alors dis-toi que pour mon bien je ne me pose pas, que pour mon bien je ne règle pas ma vie sur celle des autres, chacun fait son chemin à sa manière tant que je suis honnête avec moi-même tout va bien, je ne suis pas du genre à me lancer dans quelque chose sur un coup de tête, pas sur ce sujet, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? Ou tu en d'autres ?

-Là tout de suite non, reste un connard et ne deviens pas une pute.

-Parfaite conclusion, ça y est je me suis confié pour 6 mois là, nous ricanâmes.

-Nous pouvons nous faire des confidences, dit Rose, Paul est passé, interrogez-moi !

-Tu n'es pas aussi mystérieuse que Paul, dit Jasper, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions découvrir de plus... elle le regarda de travers, je ne fais que dire la vérité, si les autres ne disent rien, c'est qu'ils le pensent, elle nous regarda un à un, je me sentis penaude parce que Jasper avait raison.

-Essayez tout de même, allez, que ça passe le temps... nounours, pose-moi une question !

-Pourquoi tu es la seule à avoir tes règles ? nous fumes plusieurs à rires, tes sœurs elles en ont pas et tu ne veux pas changer, pourquoi ? Tu m'as toujours envoyé chier, aujourd'hui je veux savoir, n'oublie pas tu as voulu la soirée confidence, elle marmonna un moment avant de répondre.

-Pour te faire chier et me laisser quelques jours de repos, sourit-elle, non, je ne changerai pas, tu subiras jusqu'à la ménopause ! Finalement c'est amusant, une autre ! elle tapa dans ses mains, ne faites pas les timides, nounours a déjà fracassé les barrières de l'intimité, nous rîmes tous, petit bébé de la fratrie, me sourit-elle, j'en veux une de toi !

-Euh... est-ce qu'il y aurait une chose que tu changerais dans l'année ?

-Que nous avons passé tous ensemble ? j'acquiesçai, laisse-moi y réfléchir, je la laissais donc penser, non, je ne changerai rien, j'aurai par contre bien ajouté des jeux avec Stanley mais je me dis, elle est sur Los Angeles, Ben et Alex aussi, un jour... elle me fit un grand sourire, je pouffais bêtement, nous nous ferons des missions dans son université, nous souffla-t-elle à Ali' et moi, nous approuvâmes en riant, sinon non, je ne change rien. Encore !

-Tu dois emmener avec toi une personne, à part Emmett, tu prends qui ? demanda Ali', quoi ? Elle n'est pas si nulle ma question.

-Que tu penses, que tu penses, dit Jasper, elle ne put lui mettre une claquette, elle était dans la cellule d'amour et chaton.

-Je prends Eddy, répondit-elle, nous pourrions nous chamailler, avoir des discussions sérieuses et de filles, il est doué pour ça, Esmé dit même que c'est sa troisième fille parfois, nous nous moquâmes.

-Je le pense, c'est pire, répondit-il, mais merci tout de même Rose.

-De rien, sourit-elle, nous pouvons passer à une autre personne... Bella !

-Oui... répondis-je absolument pas rassurée, elle pouffa.

-Réponds à la question que tu m'as posée. Que changerais-tu ?

-J'aurai aimé être plus stable en arrivant, j'aurai aimé pouvoir mieux aider Angie ou Ben, être moins dispersée ou moins dans mon coin, j'aurai aimé être plus forte parfois mais je ferai certainement mieux dans quelques temps, souriais-je, voilà c'est tout, ils me fixèrent, il n'y a rien d'étrange dans ce que j'ai dit, ça ne donnera pas non plus lieu à un débat, ici ou en dehors, une autre question ?

-Ta plus belle rencontre en dehors de Eddy et Paul ? demanda Emmett.

-Je vois que je n'aurai droit qu'à des questions de merde, je vais dégriser ensuite sur le lit je vous préviens d'avance, ils ricanèrent, dur de choisir parce que pour tout le monde ça a été de belles rencontres mais je dirai mon père.

-En même temps vous cherchez la merde avec vos questions, dit Ali', Bella, ta couleur préférée c'est toujours le noir ? j'approuvais en riant.

-Jasper, tes vengeances foireuses c'est quoi ? demandai-je.

-Bah... elles sont restées en idées, Ali' échappa un rire, j'ai pensé à mettre du sucre dans le réservoir de certaines voitures, un seau remplit d'eau au-dessus d'une porte, pourrir les plats mais à chaque fois j'ai pensé aux représailles, si je m'en prends aux voitures et que certains vont bosser, ça fait blague foireuse, le seau, j'aurai droit à une longue ballade en ferry certainement, pourrir les plats, je me retrouverai attaché à une chaise et vous qui me forcez à limite manger de la merde... celles dont personne ne s'est rendu compte, j'ai caché plusieurs fois des clés, portefeuilles mais trop rapidement retrouvés...

-Surtout que pour la plupart, ricana Ali', c'est lui qui les a retrouvés, nous pûmes nous moquer sous son sourire, il en a d'autres en cours, je n'en dirai pas davantage, tu peux le faire mon chéri, tu peux !

-Le boulet, commença Paul, nous sommes d'accord que la plupart du temps tu le fais exprès.

-Oui j'aime bien que les gens me pensent plus con que je ne le suis, pour ce qui est des vengeances par contre je suis réellement un boulet, je vais me dire comme Bella, je ferai certainement mieux dans quelques temps.

Nous tournâmes tous nos têtes en entendant crapuleux et fourbe revenir en riant, sans nouveaux copains de cellules mais des pizzas, ils s'assirent tout en mangeant tranquillement.

-Si c'est pour faire ça, râla Emmett, autant rester en haut, puis vous nous dérangez nous étions en pleine discussion.

-Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, dit Carlisle, Emmett, je mange ta préférée, pepperoni, tu as raison, c'est la meilleure.

-Je tiens à te dire que si tu n'étais pas mon père je t'aurai insulté et fais un doigt.

-C'est dur d'être ado, mon père ouvrit les bières en tendant une à Carlisle, merci mon ami, merci, parfaitement fraîche.

-Vous faites patachons, dis-je, beaufs...

-La vie dans une bourgade chérie, demain nous deviendrons chasseur et avant de partir en forêt nous n'oublierons pas de boire un coup, je grimaçais, ça n'avait rien de compliqué de les imaginer.

-J'aurai dit un couple, dit Rose, Paul eut un rire très con, il se reprit tout aussi vite sous leurs regards noirs.

-Oh puis merde, rit Paul, faites-moi sortir ou je vais me sentir obligé de balancer des dossiers.

-Je le ferai également, dit Charlie.

-Peu importe, tout le monde sait que je me suis fait dérouiller par des femmes, ah Bella, quand tu t'es faite coincée l'autre jour par ton père, c'est de ma faute, j'ai balancé à Charlie le meilleur emplacement pour choper des gens, Eddy, quand nous faisons avec Charlie le café de Bella le matin on le charge au maximum juste pour qu'elle soit chiante au possible avec toi la journée, ou nous laissons des articles merdiques pour qu'elle ait les pires discussions du matin toujours avec toi, il y a bien d'autres choses mais je suis le seul à les connaître, il se leva, ah Bella, ton père dit qu'avec tes discussions tu ressembles aux petites mamies qui se retrouvent pour les commérages, il te trouve effrayante mais n'ose pas te le dire réellement mais plusieurs fois il nous a demandé conseils pour savoir comment te canaliser, il pense qu'avec les films il a trouvé le bon filon. Soit vous me balancez mes clopes et une bière pour nous tous ainsi qu'à manger, soit j'ouvre le dossier Vegas.

Nous étions à les regarder tour à tour, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se lèvent nous apportant ce que Paul leur demandait, par chantage mais nous avions bières et pizza, cette dernière passée verticalement dans son carton, ils repartirent s'asseoir sans rire ou sourire, si Paul ouvrit sa bière et s'alluma sa cigarette tout comme amour nous étions tout de même déçus au final de ne pas savoir. Le rire con de chaton fut de retour.

-Non mais je plaisante, rit-il en regardant nos pères, je vais tout de même vous balancer, ils se levèrent en panique, attention, si vous ne vous rasseyez pas, je balancerai plus qu'il ne faut. Ils se rassirent, vaincus, chacun son tour j'ai envie de dire.

-Il s'est passé quoi à Vegas ? demanda Ali'.

-Alors Charlie, que s'est-il passé ? je grimaçais, mis à part le fait que beaucoup vous ait pris pour un couple, est-ce qu'on avoue à poupée que oui, il y a bien une strip-teaseuse qui s'est assise sur tes genoux tout en te sortant un « hey cow boy », dans les cellules la seule à ne pas rire ce fut moi, ah oui pourquoi « hey cow boy », ça c'est parce qu'ils avaient trop bu et que pour une raison inconnue ils ont joué au texan, santiag et chapeaux sur la tête, look de beaufs, rit-il, petite chose, souris, tu n'as pas tant de sales images en tête pour rien.

-Et notre père il a fait quoi ? demanda Emmett, mi-amusé, mi-flippé.

-L'idée du déguisement c'est lui, l'idée de la boîte de strip-teaseuses c'est lui aussi, rien que pour la dernière info, Esmé elle te séquestre, il a perdu Charlie aussi, il éclata de rire, rire d'enfoiré, toute une nuit il l'a perdu, la question est... putain tout le jeu prend son sens « Où est Charlie ? » jouons, nous dit-il, où Carlisle a retrouvé Charlie ?

-Je ne tiens pas tant que ça à connaître la réponse, dis-je, gardons du mystère.

-Dans une chambre rit Paul, je pleurnichais, bien sûr que non il n'était pas seul.

-Paul, chaton, pitié...

-Petite chose je n'y suis pour rien, rit-il, il était temps que tu le saches, Esmé et Sue ne sont pas là, je n'aurai peut-être pas de meilleures occasions, pour finir je dirai pseudo « Spanker girl » je lui fis les yeux ronds, oui, oui, « la fille à la fessée » ils rirent tous, pas moi.

Il continua à raconter je ne sais quoi, mes mains sur mes oreilles, amour, je sais qu'il tenta de se retenir au mieux de rire mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je n'osais même plus regarder nos papas, Jasper se rapprocha non sans rire tout en passant son bras sur mes épaules, j'osais baisser mes mains.

-Il a dit arrêter d'en parler, je soufflais soulagée.

-Les papa pervers ils ont dit quoi ?

-Rien, rit-il mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à répliquer.

-Petite chose, je tournais ma tête vers Paul collé aux grilles, il le fallait ma Wakanda.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre... il tua son rire, Edward se mit près de Paul.

-Je ne devrais pas rire, me dit-il, mais c'est difficile autrement, tu veux un câlin ?

-Mon fils Edward prenait ses excréments en photo quand il était petit, par fierté, je regardais Carlisle et la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, il y eut de nombreux rires, il glissait les photos sous nos oreillers, pour que nous soyons fiers de lui.

-Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? demandai-je, suffisamment pour m'éviter ce genre d'anecdotes.

-Je n'ai rien balancé moi ! râla Edward.

-Trois mots mon fils, trois. Tasse En Porcelaine. Il lâcha un juron, Emmett faisait des boules avec ses crottes de nez et les balançaient dans la maison, j'eus la gerbe, Ali en rentrant un soir m'a dit « Papa, il faut que nous ayons des rapports » je m'étais figée.

-Mais j'étais petite, cria-t-elle, à l'école j'avais entendu que quand les gens s'aiment ils ont des rapports ! Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, parlons plutôt des catapultes de Emmett !

-Bein je tentais de viser au plus loin, pareil j'étais jeune... Rose a bien vu Jasper se masturber.

-Et je t'ai bien vu le faire à ma sœur, cracha Jasper.

-Je veux être orpheline, dis-je en regardant le mur. Je ne pouvais plus regarder qui que ce soit et je ne pouvais pas non plus partir.

-Il fallait empêcher Paul de parler, toi je ne te raterais pas, lui dit Carlisle, chérie, rit-il, je secouais la tête négativement, partant me mettre au coin, au plus loin des grilles, chérie...

-Je vais dégriser dans la cellule, réellement, tenter de bloquer mon cerveau et d'oublier, surtout d'oublier.

-Merci papa, merci, dit Edward contrarié.

-Clic, fit Emmett, et une photo, une, ils furent plusieurs à rires, je pleurnichai dans mon coin.

-Passons un accord, dit mon père, tout ça reste ici, ils en furent tous d'accord, personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

-Sue ne saura rien, dit Rose, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu n'avais pas ce petit sourire inquiétant je te croirai.

-Spanker shérif, railla-t-elle sous les rires, oh ma Bella, rit-elle, elle me retourna me prenant contre elle tout en tapotant ma tête doucement, si j'avais su pour Eddy, jamais je ne t'aurai poussée dans ses bras, elle me comprima un peu plus contre elle en voyant que je cherchais à me reculer, j'aurai tout fait pour te pousser dans mes bras, nos mecs aiment les crottes quelles qu'elles soient, je trouve ça dure comme réalité, Charlie, au fait, le premier baiser de ta fille, c'est moi, souffre autant qu'elle désormait.

-Et dire que Charlie voulait te trucider pour une simple chanson Eddy, dit Jasper, il se paye une strip-teaseuse SM et trouve encore le moyen d'être choqué...

-Jouons au roi du silence, proposa mon père, plus un mot jusqu'à votre libération.

-Parce que tu penses que nous n'avons pas été assez punis ? demanda Edward.

-La personne la plus punie, dit Ali' ça reste Bella, toi aussi jumeau quand on y pense, Charlie... la maison Swan gagne nous dirons, pouffa-t-elle, pardon, je joue au roi du silence.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais assis au sol près de Paul, nous avions double ration de bières, il était plus de trois heures du matin, j'enrageais, que ce soit envers mon père ou Bella qui avec ses images faciles allait avoir du mal à ne plus y penser, également parce qu'elle était dans les bras de Rose depuis des heures, Rose qui n'hésitait pas à la serrer un peu plus contre elle quand nos regards se croisèrent. Mon frère fut tout autant blasé, Jasper ignora, ma jumelle dormait sur la couchette et le seul à en être amusé c'était Paul. Nous pouvions souffler depuis trente minutes qu'elle s'était endormie, nos pères étaient remontés résignés.

-Je crois que c'est la pire des soirées, soufflai-je, il échappa un rire.

-Ne le crois pas, sois en sûr.

-Toi tu t'en es bien sorti au final.

-Je ne suis pas fou, je ne me serai pas lancé là-dedans, je n'avais par contre pas calculé que ton père enchaînerait.

-Ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait me balancer, ça se sentait à son regard, me voir me moquer et vu ce que tu as sorti, il a voulu détourner la discussion.

-Il a fait ça bien, parce que pour ma part, je garde en tête le petit Eddy qui glisse sous l'oreiller de ses parents sa jolie photo, j'échappais un rire, pourquoi Eddy ? Pourquoi ?

-Au point où j'en suis. J'ai passé un moment avec les couches, il ricana, la ferme, il se reprit, et mes parents me disaient souvent, « quand tu feras popo comme un grand nous serons tellement fiers », c'est arrivé un matin, ils dormaient, je ne voulais pas qu'ils ratent ça, à la première photo ils ont été tellement fiers, certainement écœurés aussi, mais j'ai continué, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas osé dire grand chose au début par crainte que je me vexe et que j'en revienne à mes couches.

-Tu as arrêté parce que... bien sûr qu'il rit le con.

-Ma mère, qui m'a dit que l'appareil photo était cassé, je pense que c'est eux qui l'ont cassé, elle m'a dit qu'il suffisait que je lui dise un « mission réussi m'man », il étouffa son rire, voilà pour la petite histoire...

-Putain Eddy c'est violent.

-Et de tout ça tu n'en diras rien, toi tu as bien réussi à tomber nu sur un cactus... tu avais quoi ? 7 ans et en crise de rébellion chez la sœur de ta mère, tu refusais d'être habillé, fallait écouter ton père, riais-je, il me fixait perplexe, j'ai de bonnes sources, moi aussi je te tiens niveau dossier, encore plus avec une épine planté dans un testicule, je riais nerveusement, putain ça doit faire mal.

-Je confirme, il préféra en rire, je réglerai ça avec mes parents, mais sérieusement c'est juste horrible, tu en as d'autres sur moi ? je me contentais de rire, ma mère ou mon père ?

-Je ne dirai rien, riais-je.

-Faut se dire que nous étions gosses, ta Bella elle oubliera, je le regardais sceptique, elle va bloquer son cerveau tu verras.

-Peut-être pas tout de suite.

-Je pense qu'elle est plus traumatisée par ton père qui met ou se prend des fessées que par son mec qui prend sa merde en photo, il se fit pensif, ouais non c'est du 50/50 finalement... Esmé et Sue ont bien fait de partir entre elles.

-La garde à vue n'aurait pas eu lieu, je pense qu'aucun de nous n'en parlera, ça soulèverait trop d'interrogations, j'arrêtais de parler en voyant Bella se retourner, ça me fit plaisir de voir que Rose n'était plus face à elle, elle dormait toujours pour le moment.

-Vous partez quand au final ?

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment, au début nous nous étions dit après la remise des diplômes, puis là, maintenant je pense que nous allons attendre les trois ans d'Isaac et Elena, Bella n'en parle pas mais je crois qu'elle attend que cette date, semaine, passe.

-Ouais le plus compliqué c'est que pour elle ce n'est pas une date, c'est toute une semaine, soupira-t-il, entre l'accident, Elena, Isaac, tu n'essaies pas d'en parler avec elle ?

-Non pas vraiment, elle a se réflexe de se fermer quand je commence à en parler, elle voit toujours Yoda, je le laisse gérer pour le moment, je sais qu'ils en parlent, je garde un œil sur elle, elle t'en a parlé ?

-Non plus, le mieux c'est d'attendre et de surveiller comme tu l'as dit, tout doit se mélanger dans sa petite tête, la fin du lycée, Angie puis Ben... On parle beaucoup de Bella, de s'inquiéter de comment elle va suite au départ de Ben, Angie et tout le reste, mais pour toi il en est quoi ?

-Moi ça va. Je ne fonctionne pas comme Bella pour ce genre de choses, Angie je trouve bien pour elle qu'elle soit partie, pour Ben et Bella également, elle leur faisait au final plus de mal. En ce qui concerne Ben, ça me fait chier qu'il soit parti parce que c'est le genre de mec que j'aime beaucoup mais je le reverrais, il est avec son frère, je me dis que ça ira, Bella ce qu'elle vit mal, c'est le sentiment de perte, de ne plus voir les personnes qu'elle aime et quand je dis voir c'est comme je te vois à l'instant, le fait que l'on arrive sur les trois ans de ses grands-parents ça doit amplifier ses sentiments, il acquiesça, j'attendis mais rien. Tu ne vas rien ajouter ou donner un avis différent ? il secoua la tête négativement, impressionnant, raillai-je.

-Note ce jour quelque part.

-Je m'en voudrai de l'oublier, il eut un sourire en coin tout en regardant Bella dormir.

-Ma grande, tant que nous sommes là, je suis une jeune femme en panne sur la route que fais-tu ?

-Rien, je ne m'arrête pas, Bella ne voudra pas, encore moins si elle est jolie, station service pour prévenir.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'arrêter ?

-Parce qu'elle pourrait être accompagnée d'un mec planqué quelque part et qu'ils pourraient nous tirer notre voiture.

-C'est bien, sourit-t-il, tu as bien retenu la leçon.

-Je me dis qu'il est temps que je devienne un bon parano.

-Une voiture dans la nuit te fait des appels de phares...

-Je ne calcule pas, il pourrait nous prendre en chasse, légende urbaine.

-L'auto-stoppeur...

-Qu'il vente, pleuve, neige, il n'avait qu'à ne pas tomber en panne, il échappa un rire.

-Si vous tombez en panne...

-Tout est dans le coffre, Jake et toi me simulez toutes sortes de pannes, ça je m'en sors bien.

-C'est vrai, en mécanique tu n'es pas un boulet, je t'en félicite, quoi d'autres, hôtels !

-Nous n'aidons personne peu importe le problème, j'évite de laisser Bella seule et je nous enferme, pour les vacances sans psychose je te rassure j'ai oublié, nous rîmes doucement.

-Tu sais en partant avec Bella qui est une psychose tu ne pouvais pas non plus espérer autre chose.

-Je vais autant paniquer que rire, les rires il faudra que je les camoufle au mieux.

-Cherche pas tu ne pourras pas, espace réduit d'une voiture la plupart du temps, vous allez vous faire de bonnes vacances.

-Si nous ne parlons, n'aidons et ne regardons personne oui, nous rîmes le plus bas possible, rien que le jour où on va charger la voiture, je l'attends avec son kit nettoyage.

-Je suis prêt à parier que ça sera la première chose qu'elle mettra dans le coffre.

-Mais ça c'est sûr, riais-je, il me tarde de partir n'empêche.

-J'ai une question ma grande.

-Question merdique je le sens...

-Pourquoi elle parle souvent de changer le passé, le début du moins, quand elle est arrivée ici, par rapport à toi, j'ai jamais compris.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là... merde, tu as réussi à tenir tous ces mois sans poser la question ?

-Faut vraiment noter ce jour quelque part.

-Je vais le faire... En ce qui concerne ta question, comment expliquer, elle savait comment me rendre nerveux ? il me fixa.

-Bella dit qu'elle avait trop le feu aux fesses, souffla Ali' endormie, c'est ça qu'elle regrette, elle nous regarda tout en baillant, c'était pour t'aider jumeau, elle se leva venant se mettre entre mes jambes, je m'incruste c'est comme ça, pas autrement, Paul vu ta tête, c'est le genre d'informations dont tu aurais dû aimer te passer.

-Non, sourit-il, pas vraiment, j'aime bien comprendre les choses, bon OK c'est personnel et ouais j'aurai dû me garder ma question, désolé ma grande.

-Je le vis bien moi, c'est Bella à qui ça pose problème, tu n'as qu'à te souvenir de la première soirée que nous avons passé tous ensemble.

-Oh elle était soft encore là, dit ma jumelle, sous alcool aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle culpabilise autant sur ça, ça n'a rien de dramatique pourtant, enfin à mon sens.

-Tiens ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit, dis-je, mais, c'est Bella.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvée attachante, dit Ali', même à cette période, encore plus en fait, elle ne savait juste pas comment faire avec mon jumeau, vous auriez dû la voir dans l'avion quand je lui ai montrée la photo, ce n'était même plus rouge qu'elle était, elle bavait limite, nous rîmes doucement.

-Je me souviens, dis-je, quand nous l'avons vu pour la première fois avec Emmett, j'eus un rire con, ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé, une fois la voiture partie, Emmett qui me tape dans la main en me sortant son « félicitation petit frère, tu lui plais » j'ai eu envie de le cogner.

-Oh Paul, le premier repas avec Bella à la villa, rit ma jumelle, Bella elle l'a rétamé mon jumeau, il voulait faire le coq avec elle, en deux secondes c'est devenu un poussin, je riais mettant ma main devant sa bouche, elle la retira en riant, je te jure Paul, t'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Je le reconnais facilement, rit-il, bah alors ma grande on a perdu ses boules aussi vite ? nous éclatâmes de rire nous reprenant tout aussi vite pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Ça a été régulier après, railla ma jumelle, tu les as retrouvées d'ailleurs ?

-Plus ou moins, riais-je.

-Jake, dit Paul, je me souviens quand il en a parlé pour la première fois, en dehors de ce qui n'avait pas lieu de faire rire, il était fan, son « putain la fille du shérif elle dépote, Charlie il a pas mesuré ce qui l'attend », ce n'est pas le seul à n'avoir pas pris les bonnes mesures, hein Eddy ?

-Toi je t'en prie, raillai-je, je regardai Ali', il a pensé pouvoir ne pas être traumatisé par Bella, elle rit moqueuse.

-Aujourd'hui je serai incapable de les compter, le plus gros ça reste Noël, non, il y en a bien un autre, dit-il plus sérieusement.

-À l'hôpital ? demanda Ali' timidement, il acquiesça, je suis partie sur le parking à ce moment-là.

-Tu as bien fait, lui répondit Paul en souriant légèrement, ouais il y en a trop des traumatismes, il y en aura d'autres, nous rîmes nerveusement, Ali' vous partez quand déjà ?

-Le 15 juin, avec Rose et Emmett, nous allons par-ci, par-là, ensuite le 25 nous allons sur New-York avec Jasper, Rose et Emmett partent au Nouveau Mexique, pendant trois semaines, tu veux connaître la suite du programme ? il approuva en souriant, nous revenons, restons quelques jours et nous partons sur Londres une semaine...

-Laisse-moi deviner, ensuite vous revenez ?

-Oui, pouffa-t-elle, ensuite on ne s'est rien fixé de sûr, nous repartirons voir Ben avec les bébés cette fois.

-En voiture ? demandai-je.

-Nous hésitons encore, l'avion ça peut être bien aussi, mais si c'est la voiture, les bébés sont volontaires, Embry l'est pour conduire et à ce moment là c'est avec ta, sa voiture que nous partons.

-Embry et sa voiture, sourit Paul, il la lâche pas.

-Je crois qu'il est pire que moi, souriais-je.

-À La Push, dit Paul, dès que quelqu'un à besoin de quelque chose il fonce, juste pour conduire, Quil ça sera dans quelques mois, quand Seth aura son permis, je vais me sentir vieux, nous tournâmes la tête en voyant Hikuma débarquer, t'es là la grosse ? il se rapprocha, elle lui lécha la main pendant qu'il la caressait, j'aurai dû t'apprendre à voler les clés ça nous aurait été utile, elle partit vers la cellule de Bella tout en gémissant et grattant le barreau, vois ça avec ton maître en carton Hikuma, c'est lui qui nous a enfermés, Charlie débarqua, grand fou te voilà.

-Encore quelques heures, nous dit-il, nous soupirâmes tous, Paul reprit place à nos côtés.

-Les autres tu n'as pas pu les attraper ? lui demanda Paul.

-Ils sont restés sur la réserve, j'aurai l'occasion de le refaire avec eux.

-Tu vas me teaser quand je sortirai ?

-J'ai hésité, Carlisle m'a convaincu d'agir plus bassement, sourit-il, Paul approuva pas plus rassuré que ça, fiston N°1 comment tu vas ?

-Ta fille ne m'a pas adressé un regard depuis l'annonce de mon père, il échappa un rire, j'étais petit Charlie.

-Heureusement, sinon tu peux être certain que tu ne fréquenterais plus ma fille.

-Je crains qu'elle ne veuille plus me fréquenter, ils rirent tous, j'en suis là papa Charlie, pourquoi avoir confié au fiston connard votre voyage à Vegas ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, il a été voir Carlisle en faisant comme si il était au courant.

-Coup de vice N°328, railla Paul, je suis allé voir ton père, me dit-il, c'était obligé qu'ils avaient fait des conneries, je suis arrivé en riant, une chose en amenant une autre il a paniqué parce qu'Esmé n'était pas loin, à son « Ne dis à personne que je l'ai perdu » j'ai ri encore, fais comme si je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait, j'ai pris le maximum d'infos...

-Puis il est venu me voir toujours en riant, il a juste relié les points manquants en fonction de mes réactions.

-Papa Charlie, fallait pas laisser les dames me frapper en riant et le raconter, tu l'as mauvaise ? Soyons sérieux deux secondes.

-Non, je te connais, je savais bien que tu finirais par le dire, je savais aussi que tu ne le ferais pas en présence de Sue.

-J'ai mes limites, la prochaine fois que vous allez à Vegas, emmenez-moi avec vous.

-Pendant les vacances si tu veux, nous nous vengerons là-bas, entre nous.

-Ça me paraît correct, je peux raconter la fin de l'histoire ? Charlie s'assura que Bella dormait puis approuva, il ne se souvient d'absolument rien, nous dit-il, il pense qu'il s'est endormi directement.

-Il faudrait le préciser à ma poupée, ça pourrait l'aider, fiston je ne sais pas comment t'aider par contre.

-Pour moi c'est foutu mais merci.

-Vous avez froid ? Alice, rit-il, elles sont neuves, j'ai menti tout à l'heure.

-J'en veux bien une alors, il la passa à travers les barreaux, en jetant une sur le lit où étaient Rose et Bella, Emmett et Jasper se réveillèrent.

-Charlie, dit Emmett endormi, j'ai envie de pisser ça se passe comment ?

-Les menottes, je t'emmène, te surveille et je te ramènes.

-Jouons au prisonnier.

-Jasper ? Tant que nous y sommes...

-Je peux prendre des cafés en échange ?

-Tant que tu es menotté tu peux.

Nous les regardâmes partir, ma Bella se réveilla petit à petit, elle nous fit un petit coucou et se redressa, nous lui dîmes pour Jasper et Emmett, Spencer descendit laissant Ali' et Bella échanger de cellule, elle prit la place d'Ali après que nous ayons mis le pseudo-matelas au sol pour nous asseoir dessus, elle somnola dans mes bras, au retour de Charlie, Paul joua au prisonnier, j'espérais un coup de vice du genre prendre la clé des cellules. J'embrassais la tête de Bella.

-Quand on sortira on ira prendre le petit-déjeuner sur Forks ?

-Oui, répondis-je, si c'est ouvert on ira. Pour le moment je ne suis pas un monstre, la fatigue peut-être, j'en profitais pour la serrer un peu plus contre moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas amour, tu restes mon amoureux malgré tout, je soupirais blasé sous son petit rire, elle se redressa pour me voir, tu sais tu aurai pu faire pire, mettre ton popo directement sous un de leur oreiller, je la fixais sous son sourire, ça ne l'intimide absolument pas, elle m'embrassa en souriant, un autre suivit puis un autre, oh amour déride-toi, pouffa-t-elle, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça, avec mes meurtres nous voilà à égalité, nous pouvons vexer l'autre comme il convient, cette fois tu as définitivement perdu de ta perfection et tout ça en moins de 1 an, elle m'embrassa à nouveau, t'es sexy quand tu fais la tête, d'habitude tu aimes ce genre de réflexion, je vais trouver comment retirer ton petit air si sérieux.

-Tu viens de me faire penser au Joker avec son « pourquoi ce petit air si sérieux ? » ça te va bien, si elle en rit, je restais stoïque, bien que là je l'imaginais avec le même maquillage que le Joker, je riais intérieurement.

Elle se mit sur les genoux restant face à moi, elle regarda si personne n'arrivait et me ré-embrassa, sauf que cette fois elle laissa sa bouche plaquée contre la mienne.

-Souris ou je t'étouffes, dit-elle contre ma bouche, j'en fus déçu mais j'eus un rire con, elle recula contente d'elle, rapide et efficace amour !

Elle se remit contre moi, passant mon bras sur son buste, ma main sur sa hanche, nous regardâmes les autres revenir, café en mains menottées Paul revint avec nous, nous l'aidâmes avec les cafés et Charlie se fit plaisir à claquer la porte de la serrure, ça doit lui faire plaisir.

-Qui est le suivant ? Poupée ?

-Pervers ? nous rîmes tous nerveusement, pas Charlie.

-Je vais remonter ça vaut mieux. Il repartit, Bella lui fit un long coucou de la main, se remettant contre moi.

-Mon père est parti ? demandai-je.

-Ton père, il écoute les fréquences de la police, il est comme un gosse, je soupirais, il regarda Bella, petite chose te voilà de retour contre ton amour.

-Oui, pépia-t-elle, non, tu ne ramèneras aucun sujet fâcheux sur la table.

-Rentre tes griffes, je n'en n'avais pas l'intention.

-Je préfères te prévenir.

-Tu n'as pas pu prendre les clés ? lui demandai-je.

-Non, je ne les ai pas vu, j'étais juste sorti pour ça mais rien, je peux être chiant et fumer ? nous approuvâmes tous, question, à l'université vous comptez vous mettre au foot ?

-Amour a l'interdiction, dit Bella, depuis que j'ai vu tout ce qui peut arriver, c'est non, il me regarda puis Emmett et Jasper.

-Nous choisissons la salle de Sam, dit Emmett, c'est efficace et ça nous permettra de ne pas trop nous éloigner, nous viendrons moins souvent mais nous gardons nos coachs.

-Nous avons décidés, dit Rose, de faire de la brasserie de Leah notre point de ralliement, c'est même Leah qui l'a proposé, nous serons toujours dans les parages.

-Certains week-end nous reviendrons, vacances scolaires aussi, dit Ali'.

-Vous verrez bien avec l'université, les cours, la vie là-bas, vous ne pourrez pas toujours revenir.

-Laisse-nous te prouver notre détermination, dit Jasper, tu verras, nous tiendrons parole.

-Pourquoi tu t'emballes le blond ?

-Parce que tu doutes de nous.

-J'ai dit ça ? Le blond, j'ai juste dit que c'est très différent du lycée.

-Le blond persiste et signe, dit-il sûr de lui, nous ricanâmes.

-Bref, il va continuer longtemps sinon, Rose pourquoi ce regard ?

-Mon frère me blase, soupira-t-elle, je devrai remettre le placard à l'ordre du jour, ça le calmerait.

-Je n'ai plus peur du noir.

-Mais pas du placard au fond du couloir, railla-t-elle.

-Nous ne pourrions pas, une soirée, une journée, n'avoir que de l'affection ? demanda Ali', nous la regardâmes tous, bon OK 1 minute c'est faisable ?

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Rose.

-Voir si nous en sommes capables.

-Nous n'en sommes pas capables, dit Jasper, toi, je te jure que si rejoue au placard, je... je... n'y rejoue pas c'est tout, nous eûmes un rire con.

-Et personne ne pense à l'aider ? nous demanda Paul.

-Surtout pas, riais-je, il ne veut pas d'aide non plus.

-Chaton il veut aider, souffla Bella.

-Encore moins, je n'y arriverai pas avec lui, il est bien trop doué dans sa connerie.

**Pov Bella**

Libres, nous venions d'être libérés et nous étions sur le parking, nous nous étions pour la plupart rendormis pour faire passer le temps, chaton avait été trop parano pour le faire, pour faire culpabiliser nos papas il était parti bosser, nous, nous savions qu'il serait au Q.G pour ne pas se faire repérer, je pense qu'il avait été trop entouré, trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il se retrouve tranquille quelques heures surtout. Parce que nous ne sommes pas complètement rancunier ou parce que nous avions vraiment faim, nous laissâmes nos papas nous emmener prendre un bon petit déjeuner, nous savons que c'est aussi pour ne pas que nous balançâmes quoi que ce soit à Esmé et Sue, nous ne dirons rien, à personne.

**Pov Edward**

Je m'étais endormi environ deux heures, il était 16 heures quand je me décidais à me lever. Fallait bien récupérer de notre garde à vue, ma Bella toujours à dormir, j'allais me doucher descendant dans la cuisine, je me servis le bien connu bol de céréales, bon à manger à toute heure et rituel bien ancré dans mes habitudes désormais, je comptais bien continuer à le faire à l'université. Je regardais Paul arriver, il me fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans la maison.

-Je suppose que petite chose dort encore ?

-Tu supposes bien, il se prit son bol sous mon léger rire, s'installant en face de moi.

-La faute à Charlie, je me suis fait peur sur la route, je me suis limite trouvé impatient de rentrer pour mon bol de céréales, je riais le plus discrètement possible, ça m'a foutu la haine.

-Ça peut se comprendre, souriais-je.

-Tu sais que tu as le droit de mettre de la musique, la télé, même en fond, parce que là, tu fais franchement dépressif, je tenais à te le dire.

-Je ne le suis pas, je lui fis un doigt, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la réveiller.

-Si t'es pas mignon ma grande, parlons sérieusement, je le regardais déjà inquiet du sujet qu'il préparait, votre appart...

-Il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

-Ne commence pas à paniquer, railla-t-il, ne te reste qu'à monter des meubles et faire de la tapisserie, n'oublie pas.

-Tu aurais pu le faire, il me regarda de travers.

-Petit con, je peux parfaitement y retourner et tout casser, là tu pourras dire que je n'ai rien fait.

-J'ai remarqué un truc, dès que ça te touche un peu, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux.

-Toi t'es censé être le gentil, moi le connard, je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça, j'acquiesçai, il se fit pensif.

-La discussion de merde, c'est maintenant c'est ça ? il ravala son rire secouant la tête négativement, ma Bella nous rejoignit nous faisant un coucou de la main encore endormie, elle ouvrit le frigo et soupira, bébé ?

-J'ai faim, je veux quelque chose de gras, de bien gras, une idée ?

-Pas de céréales ? demanda Paul en faisant le mec choqué.

-Oh si, pendant que je cuisinerai, alors qui veut quoi ? nous nous regardâmes avec Paul, des hamburgers ? Je peux en faire, je vous en fais deux chacun comme vous les aimez, alors ? nous sourit-elle, avouez que ça vous tente... faisons le plein de cholestérol, soyons fous.

-Tu te réveilles super vite, lui dit Paul, là j'en serai encore à faire la gueule.

-J'en serai à mon café et à ne pas parler.

-Je viens de me voir mordre dans mon hamburger avec la sauce qui dégouline, ça réveillerait n'importe qui.

-Ou ça lui filerait la gerbe à peine réveillé, dit Paul, nous rîmes tous les trois, je ne sais pas pour toi ma grande mais Bella je te suis.

-Je suis aussi. Elle sortit tout le nécessaire rapidement.

-Vous voyez que c'est pas si gerbant comme idée, elle regarda l'heure, ah oui ça ne l'est pas parce qu'il est plus de 16h.

-Esprit vif, souffla Paul, elle le gratifia d'un sourire se mettant dans la cuisine, il se rapprocha de moi sur la table, j'aime quand elle prend les railleries en compliments, me souffla-t-il, je tuais mon rire en regardant dehors.

-Donnez vos bols que je les lave et si vous pouvez ouvrir la fenêtre pour les odeurs ça serait bien, nous dûmes ne pas être assez réactifs, nos bols furent retirés et elle l'ouvrit elle même la fenêtre, Paul, café et cigarette ? Amour toi aussi ?

-Ça y est tu commences à péter un plomb, dit Paul en se levant, je vais prendre l'excuse d'aller me doucher pour m'esquiver, il partit rapidement, Bella me regardait attendant une réponse.

-Non merci mon ange, tout va bien.

-Comme tu veux, sourit-elle, elle eut un léger sursaut repartant sur sa poêle, je me levais me mettant dans son dos, mes mains sur ses hanches, ses cheveux étant en chignon je pus embrasser son cou sous ses frissons et ses petits rires. Elle nous fit nous déplacer en marche de crabe me faisant rire nerveusement, elle nous emmena devant l'évier puis se tourna passant ses bras autour de mon cou, on peut se faire une soirée rien ?

-Une soirée rien ? demandai-je, je passais mes mains sous son haut les remontant sur ses côtes, j'embrassais sa joue quand elle rougit, alors une soirée rien c'est...

-C'est de pouvoir répondre demain quand on nous demandera ce que nous avons fait « rien ».

-Ça me paraît bien, elle m'embrassa en souriant, ne rate pas tes steaks, je me reculais, elle resta là, sans bouger.

-T'es un casse ambiance...

-Si tu rates ta cuisine, tu seras le casse ambiance, je préfère l'être, je lui remis son haut correctement, lui montrant sa poêle, elle y alla rapidement, la panique qui l'emporte, je peux être chiant et te dire que j'ai eu raison de le... elle me fit son petit regard noir que j'affectionne tant, je n'aime pas avoir tort non plus, je trouve ça pénible autant que toi.

-Je te raterai ton hamburger.

-Bein non quand même pas, je me fis rire au nez, rire humiliant.

-On aurait dit un enfant, rit-elle, tu avais la tête de petit garçon, elle m'embrassa entre deux rires, t'es trop mignon !

-Merci ?

Elle continua à rire tout en répétant que j'étais trop mignon, faut que j'arrête de faire l'ado, l'ado c'est avec Paul, avec Bella je fais l'enfant, c'est pire, surtout qu'elle a une bonne mémoire pour tout ce qui concerne les humiliations des uns et des autres, les miennes sont ses favorites, ça devait être ma punition pour la chaudière ou tout ce que je peux faire, ou je fais comme mes parents et j'ai des tendances a régresser, ce qui rend la génétique responsable de tout, en gros, je suis mal barré...

Je restais avec Bella, Bella et son petit regard niais, Bella et son sourire moqueur, j'étais donc avec mes trois Bella, la normale, la niaise et la moqueuse, j'avais fini par me rasseoir, parce que là c'était un ordre de Bella, j'arrête de compter au niveau des personnalités qui se mélangent, le chef en compte plusieurs, c'est perturbant et surtout impossible de savoir.

-Psst, je me retournais vers l'entrée, Paul qui restait planqué, elle s'est reprise ? chuchota-t-il, j'acquiesçai, bien que je n'étais pas certain que ce soit le cas, il revint dans la cuisine se prenant à nouveau un café.

-Tu sors ce soir ? lui demanda Bella.

-Je dois voir Jared, tu voulais faire quelque chose ?

-Non, mise à part la curieuse, elle posa nos assiettes, prit la sienne et s'installa, Bella et les proportions s'étaient lâchées, Paul en resta dubitatif.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je cherche la merde, tu le sais bien, il bougea son doigt au-dessus de son assiette nous faisant rire, alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a oublié la petite chose, il avait pris une voix de sadique bougeant toujours son doigt au-dessus de son assiette.

-Mais que tu es con, rit Bella.

-Je regrette, il ne manque rien, je vais devoir trouver autre chose.

-Mange et tais-toi un peu, elle se tourna vers moi, mange amour, me dit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire, elle me prend toujours pour un enfant, je me contentais de manger et d'ignorer.

-Mange mon petit, railla Paul, il m'exaspère, tu veux un petit bavoir ? Un rehausseur ? demanda-t-il niaisement, Bella se retint de rire, la nourriture l'en empêchait, je le regardais de travers sous son rire à la con, tu vois mon doigt inquisiteur t'a trouvé, Bella s'étrangla, je regardais Paul perplexe, vous êtes malsains c'est pas possible.

-Et dire que les autres ne sont pas là, rit Bella, ça leur aurait plu.

-C'était mieux quand tu t'étouffais, lui dit Paul.

-C'était mieux quand tu la fermais, lui répondit-elle en riant, allez fais la gueule 20 minutes, Edward Cullen homme viril que tu es, je riais nerveusement, maintenant nous sommes certains que le gamin va bouger, à nous la soirée « rien », mon petit papa je suis la seule à remarquer qu'il est souvent en sortie ? C'est quoi déjà ce soir ?

-Sexe, dit Paul, Bella le cogna, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire malheureusement, je le regrettais sous le regard psychopathe de Bella.

-C'est Paul, pas moi mon ange, je vis bien Paul du coin de l'œil m'imiter, nous devrions le virer de la maison maintenant.

-Accroche-toi ma grande pour y parvenir.

-Ignorons-le, me dit Bella, elle rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne en minaudant, je lui fis de la place, nous étions désormais tous les deux face à chaton-connard, mangeant tranquillement tout en faisant les niais, mélangeant soupirs, bisous et autres, est-ce que mon homme viril voudrait un massage par la suite ? me demanda-t-elle niaisement, je me retins de rire.

-Je ne dirai jamais non. Tu es si parfaite Bella Swan, elle pouffa.

-Pas autant que toi Edward Cullen, elle m'embrassa et nous nous remîmes à regarder Paul, ricanant en voyant sa tête, entre blasement et désespoir.

-Ce qui est moche dans votre jeu d'acteurs c'est que vous n'êtes pas si loin de la réalité.

-On l'espère bien, dis-je.

-Nous nous entraînons tous les jours, tout autant que tu t'entraînes à être perfide, qui gagne est la grande question...

-La mienne c'est quand vas-tu te taire ? demanda Paul.

-La mienne c'est quand vas-tu partir ? demandai-je à Paul, il eut un sourire.

-Je nous sens nerveux en ce moment, sourit-il.

-Normal, dit Bella, dans peu nous partons en vacances sans toi, il faut que nous emmagasinions un maximum de choses déplaisantes.

-Sur cette discussion des plus « matins Bella » dit-il en se levant, je vous laisse la baraque.

-Pourquoi partir maintenant ? lui demanda Bella, il lui montra son portable, message de Jared qui l'attendait, ah OK.

-Ne t'en fais pas, railla-t-il, tu as juste à le supporter une soirée, je reviens demain.

-Fouteur de merde, riais-je, il partit rapidement à l'étage.

-J'ai cru l'espace d'une seconde que tu le prendrais dans ce sens.

-Non, souriais-je, je suis parfait et je comprends tout.

-Tout s'explique, pouffa-t-elle en se levant, on va dans notre chambre ou dans le canapé ?

**Pov Bella**

J'étais avec mon Helyos depuis ce matin, Edward partit s'amuser avec sa moto et Emmett, je m'étais même amusée à lui refaire des tresses mais juste trois et plutôt discrète, c'est un mâle, ne le ridiculisons pas complètement, la promenade était bien prévue, pour le moment je le laissais tranquille marchant à ses côtés partant sur notre petit chemin habituel.

-Tu sais que maman part bientôt, mais tout le monde prendra soin de toi, puis il faut te dire que je vivrais encore plus près de ton enclos, OK pas tout de suite mais tu verras, tu ne seras plus seul, je caressais son col, continuant à marcher, oh tiens, je le fis s'arrêter me mettant face à lui, je retirais mon sac à dos et l'ouvris, il était déjà à vouloir chercher dedans sous mon rire à la con, attends, regarde, je lui sortis une belle pomme rouge et lui donnais, j'aime bien voir à quel vitesse ça disparaît, je le laissais me lécher la main, je refermais vite mon sac, tu en auras d'autres, j'en ai encore 3 ! je lui fis un bisou, un câlin, c'est l'heure de nous défouler mon grand bébé. Je montais sur ma selle, pour l'instant je te laisse diriger, je lassais les rênes, me penchant pour me coucher à moitié sur lui, mes bras contre lui, tu vois là j'ai même pas peur des bois.

Je restais un moment couchée sur lui, me redressant avec mon petit sourire en nous retrouvant sur notre chemin, trot et galop permis, je repris les rênes et le stoppais.

-Mon grand bébé, tu sais ce qu'il va arriver, pouffai-je, attends, je resserrais mon sac à dos au maximum, fermais ma veste, écharpe bien accrochée, je fis rouler mes épaules, tendis mes jambes, je me mets en condition vous remarquerez, sauf que je ne fais pas trop durer parce que j'ai environ 700 kilos entre les jambes qui s'impatiente, me stresse pas ! Trot chéri, pense à tes petits poumons.

Je le laissais partir, faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu, il alternait entre marcher et trot plus ou moins rapide, je le connais, une fois qu'il aura trouvé son rythme il va vouloir partir au galop, généralement sur la plage, allez savoir pourquoi, je continuais à papoter, parce que même si mes pieds ne risquaient pas d'être attaqués, il restait les bruits en hauteur, et je ne parlais qu'au pas, au trot j'étais pas loin de me mordre la langue.

Après une heure de promenade, nous étions en train d'arriver sur la plage, je tapotais son encolure. Chose que je n'aimais pas, traverser la route avec lui pour rejoindre la plage, je flippe à chaque fois qu'une voiture arrive à toute allure, cette fois-ci encore nous n'eûmes pas de problèmes et peu de temps après mon petit lapin, partit au galop, mon cœur lui allait éclater, s'il n'avait pas la capacité de galoper pendant des heures, je peux dire que c'est intense, je riais nerveusement plus d'une fois, cette fois je l'aidais à se reprendre, il se calma petit à petit, je descendis, le laissant en liberté, j'allais m'asseoir sur un rocher le regardant, selle et rênes retirer, l'est bien là je crois.

-C'est bien toi que j'ai aperçu, je me tournais en voyant Sam, je lui fis un bisou quand il s'installa près de moi.

-Nous avons été raisonnable aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ?

-Bien sûr que si, dis-je rapidement, il me fit un petit sourire, tu ne travailles pas ?

-Tu as plein de terres ou de sable sur le visage, j'hésite, je riais nerveusement en m'essuyant le visage, enfin plein j'exagère.

-Rien sur les dents j'espère, pas de bestioles coincés hein ?

-Non, rit-il, si un jour ça arrive je ne m'en remettrai pas, je pouffais.

-Je ne me remettrai pas d'une telle honte, nous remîmes notre regard sur Helyos qui s'était planté devant nous, devant mon sac surtout, Sam lui fit une caresse, il veut sa pomme, je laissais Sam lui donner, Helyos tu devrais t'asseoir près de nous, pattes arrières tendu, pattes avant devant toi, tu serais si mignon, dis-je en le caressant, Sam lui riait bêtement, il repartit se promener.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en aille ?

-Non, je suis complètement irresponsable à ce sujet, il n'est pas méchant, il n'y a pas foule, il est tranquille là, tu ne travailles pas ? Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

-Non pas aujourd'hui, Jared et Kim oui, je me suis pris ma journée, je reviens d'un rendez-vous boulot en fait, je t'ai vu, me voilà, tu vas passer ta journée avec Helyos ?

-Possible que je l'emmène à la villa après, qu'il ne soit pas tout seul.

-Tu veux manger avec moi ce midi ? j'approuvai frénétiquement, Eddy revient pour quelle heure ?

-Aucune idée, journée entre frère, Jasper aussi veut une moto, ça y est, il est décidé.

-Je crois que c'est un peu tout le monde, sourit-il, Jasper fait quoi ?

-Avec Rose, Ali' avec ses parents, journée famille, souriais-je, regarde j'étais avec Helyos, papa travaille, Sue est au poste pour l'aider avec ses papiers, bientôt on aura deux shérifs.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, Helyos c'est comme un frère pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas posée la question, un tonton ? Ou mon cheval, qui ferait plus sain que de dire, je te présente Helyos, mon tonton, nous rîmes doucement, là je passerai pour vraiment étrange, je vais m'épargner ça, dis-je en regardant Helyos, je retirais mes chaussures, chaussettes, remontant au maximum mon jean.

-Tu vas me faire quoi là ?

-Voir s'il veut aller dans l'eau, je retirais ma veste, mettant mon jean sous mes genoux, viens si tu veux, il t'aime bien, il acceptera que tu montes dessus.

-Je vais rester près de toi, sourit-il, je te rejoins.

J'allais vers mon Helyos, remettant les rênes, je serrai son crin, je galérais oui, mais je parvenais à monter dessus, j'avais testé l'eau pas si froide.

-Mon bébé, sache que si je tombe à l'eau je ne t'en voudrai pas, je le fis avancer un peu, s'il se fit timide, ça ne dura pas, mes chevilles furent recouvertes par l'eau, je le fis avancer sur le rivage, Sam s'était mis comme moi, pied dans l'eau à me regarder en souriant, je fis demi tour pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de Sam.

**Pov Embry**

-Euh... Sam me regarda en ricanant, moques-toi, riais-je, Bella me fit un signe, c'est nouveau ?

-Elle teste, Helyos n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, elle ne le force pas, nous la regardâmes rire nerveusement quand Helyos avança encore, l'eau au niveau des genoux de Bella.

-Si Eddy voyait ça, il ferait une attaque non ? Sam camoufla son rire au mieux, c'est bien ce que je me disais, tu vois je ne savais pas que ça pouvait nager un cheval.

-Pour le moment il a pied, j'aimerai qu'il reste là où il a pied, sinon, l'attaque je risque de la faire, je riais nerveusement, elle chercha à se mettre debout.

-Tu sais là je pense qu'on va se la faire tranquillement notre attaque, je me crispais la voyant se mettre debout, elle avait arrêté de rire, ce que je trouve déjà bien, encore mieux parce que Helyos il ne bougeait plus, je regardais Sam, bras croisés avec son petit sourire.

-Vous avez vu ça ? nous demanda Bella en riant.

-Montre-nous comment tu t'assois, dis-je, elle le fit tout en se moquant de moi, elle fit sortir Helyos de l'eau, d'instinct je me reculais lui faisant toute la place qu'il voulait.

-Je recommencerai, si Sam la sagesse qui foire, en fut content moi ça me fait flipper.

-Faudra le refaire avec Eddy, dis-je.

-Il sera avec moi sur Helyos, je ne pus retenir mon rire, elle pouffa, Sam la sagesse qui foire riait d'avance, je n'oublierai pas de dire que l'idée vient de toi.

-Je n'oublierai pas d'être absent ce jour là.

Nous décidâmes de remonter, je m'occupais de remonter ses affaires et sa selle avec mon Quad, Sam lui était avec Bella sur Helyos, en parfait bébé, je préparais le seau d'eau d'Helyos et de quoi manger, même une couverture qui lui appartenait, je vous le dis, nous étions bon niveau organisation. Jake et Paul avaient construit un abris pour lui il y a déjà un moment. Nous rentrâmes chez Sam le laissant nous préparer notre repas.

-Tu ne devais pas partir au conseil tribal ? lui demandai-je.

-C'est dans un peu moins de deux heures, me répondit-il en regardant l'heure.

-Tu y vas ? me demanda Bella.

-Oui j'accompagne Sam.

-Vous parlez de quoi dans les conseils, si ce n'est pas indiscret...

-De la vie sur la réserve, lui répondit Sam, de tout ce qu'il s'y passe, les travaux, les besoins, je t'aurai bien emmenée mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Je ne me serai pas sentie à ma place, vous avez votre propre commissariat, ça veut dire quoi ? Que mon papa n'a pas de « droit » ?

-S'il en a, notre police ce sont les problèmes internes qu'elle gère, familiaux, beuveries sur la voie publique, des actes de ce type, tout ce qui concerne des délits tels que le vol, meurtre, viol, c'est ton père qui intervient.

-Admettons que je ne vous connaisse pas, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ?

-Te rapprocher des habitations, prendre des photos de lieux ou des personnes vivant ici, même ramasser du sable c'est interdit, nous rîmes nerveusement devant sa petite tête, minéraux, bois...

-Même en vous connaissant, je viole votre règlement ?

-Parce que tu as volé de notre sable ? demanda Sam faussement énervé.

-Non, rit-elle, non.

-Tout va bien alors, rit-il, ce qu'une personne extérieure peut faire... regarder mais ne pas toucher.

-Sauf dans les magasins pour les touristes, ajoutai-je.

-Petite question, le fait que je débarque comme ça avec Helyos ça peut... Chaton ! cria-t-elle en se levant, elle alla lui faire un bisous, vient assieds-toi ! il se mit près de Sam, face à nous en souriant, Sam, pardon, je reprends, que je vienne avec Helyos ça peut poser problème ?

-S'ils ne te connaissaient pas sur la réserve, ça pourrait, du fait de te rapprocher autant des habitations.

-Il y en a que ça dérange ?

-Quand bien même, reprit Paul, tu ne pars pas dans toute la réserve, tu ne vas que vers notre côté et tu es rapidement avec l'un d'entre nous.

-Donc ça a déjà posé problème.

-Ouais mais c'est des mecs avec lesquels on ne s'entend pas particulièrement, elle le regarda pensive, non Bella, chez les amérindiens et qui plus est Quileute il n'y a pas que des gentils pêcheurs, nous rîmes doucement.

-D'accord mais c'est chez vous...

-Tu aurais dû mentir, dit Sam à Paul.

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire... petite chose, toi, Eddy ou les autres, vous n'avez jamais été irrespectueux, à partir de là ils ne peuvent rien reprocher, ça remonte en plus, c'était au début.

-Petit rappel, Sue fait partit du conseil, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Oublie, lui dit Paul, elle va psychoter, nous l'emmènerons de force, Jake et vos femmes sont où ?

-Ils nous rejoindront là-bas directement.

-Là, dis-je, Bella panique et se dit qu'elle va vite filer, elle échappa un rire nerveux.

-Tu peux rester chez moi, lui dit Sam.

-Non je vais rentrer, l'imita Paul sous nos rires.

-Connard.

-Mais tu sais très bien que ça aurait été ta réponse, rit-il, bref, on se reprend, je voulais te voir avant pour te donner ça.

Il sortit une enveloppe, si je savais ce que c'était, Bella non, mais Bella quand elle sent que ça ne la concerne pas, elle détourne le regard, nous étions à la regarder tous les trois, nous nous regardâmes légèrement blasés, Sam se leva posant de l'argent sur la table, je sortis ce que mes parents m'avaient donnés.

-Petite chose arrête de regarder le mur, elle regarda la table. C'est pour donner au conseil.

-Ah...

-Non petite chose, on ne paye pas le conseil pour que tu sois tolérée, nous rîmes pas Bella, c'est pour la réserve, nous le faisons tous les mois.

-Il y a beaucoup, oui ma réflexion est inutile.

-C'est de nous tous, dit Sam, Jared, Jake, Kim, enfin tout le monde.

-Et ça part où ensuite ?

-Dans tout ce qui peut améliorer la vie dans la réserve, dit Sam.

-Vous faites des dons.

-Plus ou moins puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est pour nous aussi, dit Paul, la préservation de La Push.

-Et une personne extérieure à la réserve peut le faire ?

-Vous voyez que ce n'est pas elle, dit Paul, nous soupirâmes, quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois fait des dons assez conséquent, des mois que nous cherchons si ce n'est pas l'un de vous...

-Ce n'est pas moi en tout cas, peut-être mon papa.

-Non, dit Sam pensif, pas aux vues des sommes, on parle de milliers de dollars tous les mois depuis 4 mois environ.

-Le mieux c'est de ne pas chercher qui c'est, si ça se trouve vous êtes entourés de radins comme moi et c'est une personne complètement extérieure à nous, tant que ça vous facilite la vie sur la réserve, ce n'est pas un mal.

-Nous ne disons pas le contraire, dit Sam, mais nous voyons tellement l'un de vous le faire.

-Vous avez besoin d'argent pour quoi ? Je veux dire...

-Les écoles par exemple, tout ce qui est matériel, dit Sam, la plupart des réserves sont plus considérées comme des bidonvilles, la plupart des personnes vivent d'allocations, travailler sur la réserve, tu ne gagnes pas grand chose et le travail manque, c'est pour ça que nous travaillons tous à l'extérieur de La Push, Emily elle a perdu son travail à cause de moyens, là elle aide bénévolement en attendant un poste d'enseignante.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment saisie pourquoi les bébés ne sont pas restés sur le collège de la réserve.

-Parce que le vôtre est le mieux, dit Paul, manque de moyens forcément les cours sont moins complets que ceux que vous pouvez avoir, puis par la suite vous avez débarqués, le mieux étaient qu'ils vous rejoignent, pour avoir plus de chance de leur côtés.

-C'est aussi pour cette raison que niveaux cours on cartonnent, dis-je, elle me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Par rapport aux autres réserves qui existent vous vous en sortez mieux ou non ?

-Nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre, répondit Sam, il y a des réserves où comme je t'ai dit ce sont plus des bidonvilles qu'autre chose, ou malheureusement l'alcool prime, il regarda l'heure, non pas que nous ne voulions pas continuer la discussion Bella mais nous devons y aller, elle se leva rapidement remettant sa veste.

-Je vais seller Helyos, elle était sortie que nous étions toujours à table.

-Je vais l'aider, soupira Paul, je vais lui retourner le cerveau et lui dire que seul ceux de plus de 21 ans peuvent donner et que c'est mieux vu quand ce n'est pas un visage pâle.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

-Parce que la connaissant, elle serait capable de donner jusqu'à sa chemise pour la réserve, il partit la rejoindre, je regardais Sam tout mettre dans une plus grande enveloppe.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais sur Helyos en train de repartir, je passais par la plage, je pus faire un coucou à Sam dans sa voiture avec Paul et Embry, je laissais Helyos marcher tranquillement, sabots dans l'océan, rênes lâchées, de toute façon ça serait en ligne droite, je retirais mes pieds des étriers, mains sur la selle, à penser à tout ce que je n'avais pas vu de leurs vies, non que je ressentais une quelconque pitié mais à cet instant précis, j'ai pensé pour la première fois à vendre la maison de mes grands-parents et reverser tout l'argent à la préservation de La Push, pour leur réserve, pour ne plus que des jeunes Quileute doivent fuir leur collèges pour espérer s'en sortir, et si je le faisais réellement, j'aurai tout à la fois l'impression de perdre à nouveau mes grands-parents, de les trahir en quelque sorte et de tout ça, en quelques secondes je me mis à en pleurer, réalisant que demain j'entamerai la semaine que je craignais le plus. Celle où la vie dans quelques heures auraient décidés de mes les arracher de façon des plus perverses entre peine, espoir et désillusion, celle qui aura trois ans (un mot manquait je ne sais pas si c'est « ans ») plus tôt tout changer. Celle qu'en dépit de tout je pleurais toujours.

**Pov Paul**

Je pris mon tour de garde, en retard mais je le pris, Eddy avait du partir avec ses parents à l'appartement de Seattle. Nous tentions de la jouer discrètement avec Bella, nous la connaissions assez également pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, nous en étions au deuxième jour de sa semaine de merde, bien qu'elle donne le change quand nous parlions ou autre mais ses absences même furtives la trahissaient. Nous la suivions dans son rituel de toujours laisser une bougie allumée, dès que nous la trouvions éteinte nous la rallumions, elle avait fait un photophore pour eux. J'étais donc à la maison, à poser mes affaires, vu le calme elle devait être dans leur chambre, je montais sans faire de bruit au cas où elle dormait, je poussais doucement la porte entrebâillée, la voyant de dos et couchée je la pensais endormie, j'attendis un peu et commençais à repartir, le son d'un léger sanglot étouffé me fit revenir. J'observais à nouveau, il ne fit pas attendre longtemps avant que je puisse voir son dos trembloter, à nouveau un sanglot étouffé, j'attendis voir si elle se calmait mais ce ne fut pas le cas et je ne me voyais pas repartir et ignorer sa peine. J'avançais dans leur chambre, le sol grinça, elle se figea, cessant de bouger, j'allais de son côté me baissant, ses yeux clos.

-Petite chose, soufflai-je, ça ne sert à rien, je sais que tu ne dors pas, elle entrouvrit ses yeux remplit de larmes, je poussais une mèche de ses cheveux, tu veux que je reste ? Elle ne répondit pas, ça ne va pas me déranger, que tu sanglotes, pleure ou non, pousse-toi, elle le fit hésitante, je me mis à sa place la prenant contre moi, ma main sur sa tête, l'autre sur son bras, elle était crispée, me baissant un peu plus contre leur oreillers, sa main agrippa mon haut, je reste, soufflai-je.

Elle approuva, bougeant jusqu'à poser son oreille contre mon cœur, depuis l'accident, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait je l'imaginais le faire quand j'étais dans le coma et je ne sais pas, ça me... Je n'en sais rien, je n'arriverai pas à l'exprimer clairement.

Quand à mon principe de ne pas me mettre sur le lit d'un couple, je pense que parfois faut se carrer aux culs ses propres principes, surtout dans ce genre de moments.

Je réalisais qu'à partir de ce moment que sur la télé passait les films de ses grands-parents que Frank lui avait laissé, j'aurai pu siffler de nervosité que je l'aurai fait, si elle ne pouvait pas voir la télé elle pouvait entendre, très honnêtement, éteindre aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais d'un autre côté si elle l'avait mis ce n'était pas sans raison, alors je laissais, regardant la Bella du passé pendant que celle d'aujourd'hui regardait dans le vide.

-Tu ne veux pas que nous sortions ? lui demandai-je.

-Tu veux allez où ?

-Depuis quand ça a de l'importance ? elle eut un petit sourire. Allez je décrète qu'on bouge, elle se redressa, mets juste une veste, tes baskets et nous partons.

Elle fut prête en deux minutes, je n'oubliais pas de la féliciter, pour ce qui est du reste, je me contentais de conduire, elle échappa un rire en nous voyant arriver sur la Bay Swan, il lui en faut peu. Nous nous étions garés partant vers le lac, pour l'instant fallait couper à travers le bois, je prévenais Eddy aussi niveau trou du cul du monde j'avais tapé fort, je rangeais mon téléphone, bien sûr que j'eus droit au « je prends la main du mec qui n'est pas le mien », elle passa mon bras sur ses épaules, nos mains liés, tout ça en me faisant un petit sourire qu'elle décrirait comme mignon, je préférais la laisser faire et m'allumer ma cigarette.

-Je ne suis jamais venue ici.

-Je me doute sinon nous en aurions entendu parler, raillais-je, « Moi j'ai un lac à mon nom », elle pouffa, j'ai dit à Eddy de nous rejoindre et de jouer à nous retrouver, il ne va pas tarder il était en train d'arriver sur Forks, elle me fit un sourire cucul. Si tu as faim on se prend à manger et on s'installe sur une table, je lui en désignais une en bois, elle acquiesça, non mais parle.

-OK.

Je la regardais blasé, je nous emmenais nous prendre de quoi nous sustenter, je l'aime bien ce mot alors je le place mais pas de façon public, il y a des limites. Nous fûmes installés, face au lac à regarder les gens sur leur kayak, c'était l'activité N°1 dans cet endroit perdu, il était à peine 17 heures.

-Il faudrait revenir avec tout le monde, me dit Bella, pour une journée compétition de kayak.

-Je leur en parlerai, Jake voudra sûrement sa revanche avec l'île, elle ricana, remettant son regard sur le lac.

-Quand tu me fixes comme ça, généralement ça sent pas bon.

-Je m'inquiète, rien de plus, ce qui est déjà suffisant.

-Il ne faut pas, ça peut paraître faux à attendre mais il ne faut pas, je n'ai pas le contrôle sur mes pensées, ça vient d'un coup et je sais que par la suite je ne suis plus vraiment là, tout passe dans ma tête, de leur perte à l'après, jusqu'à mon arrivée ici pour partir sur quand j'aurai 18 ans et les décisions que je devrai prendre.

-Et tu te dis quoi pour l'après 18 ans ? Parce que tant que tu n'auras pas vu le notaire Bella, tu ne feras que des hypothèses, pour le moment reste avec nous autant que tu peux, tu veux sortir, sortons, tu veux parler, parlons, tu veux être seule, OK mais pas trop longtemps parce qu'après tu vas davantage te renfermer et ça ne sera pas t'aider.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, tu culpabilises de rire ou même de sourire, de ne pas faire que de penser à eux, tu te sentirais mal à penser à autre chose et je peux le comprendre, mes croyances m'ont apprises que ceux que nous perdons ne partent jamais entièrement, parfois ils t'observent, t'entendent, ressentent tes joies ou tes peines, si tu pars de la croyance qu'un esprit ne meurt jamais dis-toi qu'ils n'aimeraient pas te voir t'empêcher d'être heureuse. Une date, des dates, nous en avons tous, personne ne sera choqué de te voir sourire pendant ces périodes, au contraire, le plus bel hommage que tu peux leur rendre c'est de le faire petite chose autant que ça te sera possible, si ça te paraît impossible à ce jour, je la fermes et me contentes d'être là, mais un jour, petite chose, tu y parviendras, écoute ton chaton, elle pouffa les larmes aux yeux détournant rapidement le regard. J'allais donc la fermer et me contenter d'être là.

**Pov Edward**

Je parvins à les retrouver assis sur le sable, pieds nus enfouit dans le sable, je me mis à côté de Bella posant nos casques au sol.

-Je ne sais pas si ton sourire est pour moi ou pour le fait que j'ai pris la moto.

-Mens, souffla Paul à Bella, elle échappa un rire.

-Pour toi, sourit-elle en m'embrassant, n'écoutes pas le chaton.

-Je vais ignorer, elle me fit prendre sa place se mettant entre mes jambes, elle fit au plus vite pour que je retrouve moi aussi les pieds dans le sable, elle les enterra même.

-Elle n'aime pas les pieds, soufflai-je à Paul, elle ricana couvrant ceux de Paul aussi.

-Comment ça tu n'aimes pas les pieds de amour ?

-C'est moche, grimaça-t-elle, elle camoufla les siens sous nos ricanements, Paul se leva non sans que Bella râle, il les mit dans l'eau commençant à s'éloigner, m'en fiche je le referai.

-Nous nous en doutons bien, elle se tourna à moitié me prenant dans ses bras, pas de façon délicate puisque je dus me retenir avec mon bras, dis-le si tu veux me faire un placage ça ira plus vite, elle se redressa. Non je ne suis pas rassuré.

-Nous pouvons ?

-Parce que tu penses pouvoir réellement le faire ? riais-je, elle se leva et me tendit la main, mon ange, fais attention aux parties sensibles, elle préféra rire tout en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Tes parties j'y ferai attention, allez amour, posons tout ce que nous ne voulons pas casser.

-Tu sais qu'il s'agit de tenter un placage pas de se battre ? Elle s'éloigna avec son rire que je n'aime pas particulièrement, le problème de Bella c'est qu'elle ne sait pas jouer calmement et ça se confirma en la voyant s'échauffer puis poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, le petit air froid qui va bien. Bébé...

-Je me concentre.

-Pas trop non plus, nous jouons Bella. Nous jouons. Tu n'as pas réellement quelque chose contre moi, c'est un jeu...

-Oui, oui, un jeu.

-Avec ton mec, pas avec Jared, Emmett ou je ne sais qui encore, il faut aussi que je sois apte à conduire la moto après, je lui fis les gros yeux en la voyant être déçue, autant en finir le plus tôt possible, dans quelques secondes intérieurement je crierai comme une fille quand elle s'élancera vers moi.

Je pris une bonne inspiration jetant ma veste près de la sienne, ça allait mal finir je le sais d'avance, de voir Paul un peu plus loin rire, ça me le confirma. Elle me montra sa main comptant jusqu'à trois et se mit à courir, je ne tentais même pas de résister et très franchement vu l'impact j'avais bien fait, si elle était à rire de son placage, j'en étais à m'assurer que toutes mes côtes étaient encore présentes. Elle se redressa sur les genoux, foo silencieux, je préférais rester où j'étais, me prendre son épaule dans l'estomac croyez-moi ça calme.

-Amour ? rit-elle.

-Vérifie si tu ne t'es pas déboîtée l'épaule, elle eut son rire con remplit de fierté, elle m'aida à m'asseoir tout en embrassant plusieurs fois le visage.

-Montre ! elle me refit m'allonger sans aucune douceur, elle est dans la phase jeu toujours, elle souleva mon haut. Oh t'es rouge...

-Oh tu crois... elle éclata de rire.

-Bon à toi ! elle nous remit debout, repartant dans son coin, ma main sur mon estomac, j'ignorais Paul et certainement son air de connard à penser que je ne suis pas un homme et que je fais ma fille. Je suis prête amour ! elle se recula un peu plus, personne autour de nous, nous pouvions nous permettre de faire les cons.

Je partis en courant vers elle, elle se mit à crier de panique sans bouger, sauf son genou, qu'elle était à relever, n'étant pas fou du moins pas aussi atteint que Bella je la soulevais du sol la mettant sur mon épaule tout en continuant de courir, bien sûr que je bloque ses jambes, bien sûr qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos, bien sûr que j'ai mal mais je n'en dirai rien. Je continuais de courir avec Bella sur mon épaule.

-Arrête je vais vomir, cria-t-elle de rire, je retournais vers nos affaires non sans être passé près de Paul et lui faire un doigt, il éclata de rire, arrête, pose-moi ! cria Bella, je te jure que je vais... je la posais rapidement au sol, une phrase pas terminée avec une envie de vomir, là je l'écoute, elle s'assit, s'allongea tout en riant, la main sur l'estomac fut pour elle, ce n'était pas un placage réglementaire, je restais penché au dessus-d'elle.

-Tu as remonté ton genou, je me préserve un minimum, dis-je légèrement, si, si juste légèrement, essoufflé.

-Eddy, tu respires comme un âne, railla Paul en passant devant nous, je le regardais de travers, Bella s'étouffa de rire.

-Vas-y le chaton, viens là que je te fasse un placage, il se retourna.

-Je vais t'humilier devant ta Bella, rit-il.

-Amour éclate-le !

-Petite chose, il sait que je vais l'humilier, la dernière fois dans le salon ça a dégénéré, ma grande vient te mettre en place ou je te laisse retrouver un semblant de souffle avant ? Allez je te l'accorde pour que nous soyons un minimum au même niveau.

Nous étions tous les trois allongés entre rires et douleurs, ça avait dégénérés avec Paul comme à chaque fois, ce fut pire quand Bella voulut prendre ma défense, oui je me suis sentis humilié, je ne saurai dire qui avait passé plus de temps au sol, nous étions parvenus à nous arrêter avant que vraiment ça finisse mal.

-Ma tête résonne encore, rit Bella.

-Quelle idée de grimper sur mon dos, rit Paul, mais jolie roulade, je ne sais pas comment tu l'as faite mais jolie.

-Il faudrait qu'on se filme la prochaine fois, rit Bella, juste pour affûter nos attaques, nous la regardâmes avec Paul, quoi ? nous nous rassîmes en même temps.

-Parce que tu penses en faire un jeu régulier ? demandai-je.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça défoule.

-Nous en reparlerons, dis-je.

-Chez moi ça veut dire non, répondit-elle, amour, chaton...

-Nous sommes obligés de rappeler qu'à deux reprises tu as voulut placer ton genou contre nos parties ? demandai-je.

-Je voulais faire des béquilles !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui va nous rassurer, dit Paul, une béquille sur mes boules je vais l'avoir plus que mauvaise, elle pouffa, pas nous.

-Bon d'accord oublions la vidéo et rejouons de temps en temps.

-Rarement, dis-je.

-Jamais, dit Paul, faisons comme ça, elle haussa les épaules se recouchant.

-Y a un resto pas très loin ? demandai-je.

-Le perdant offre le repas ? me demanda Paul narquois, oui il y en a un, rit-il, allez-y...

-Viens, rit Bella, pardon amour, il me fait rire.

-Tu veux pas non plus me mettre une laisse histoire que je fasse vraiment le toutou ?

-Attention mon ange, il fait le parano qui pense trop s'incruster, elle se redressa.

-Je vois ça, sourit-elle, tout va bien Paul, nous te demandons même de venir, hein amour ?

-Nous t'invitons, il nous regarda désabusé.

-Puis la laisse, ajouta Bella ça fait toutou pas loup, je riais doucement devant la tête de Paul, qui sait, la serveuse sera peut-être bien mignonne et tu pourras allez jouer dans les bois avec la dame entre deux commandes.

-Alors tu viens ? demandai-je, il approuva, Bella l'applaudit.

-Continue et je te refais faire une roulade, elle pouffa nerveusement.

-Nous savons, dis-je, nous sommes fatiguants, chiants et de jeunes ados exaspérants.

-C'est peu de le dire, faisons nous un apéro avec des bières, il se leva partant en acheter.

-C'était bien le coup de la serveuse, elle embrassa mon épaule en souriant.

-Toi de l'avoir invité, elle serra mon bras avec les siens. Tu veux que nous dormions à l'appartement ce soir ? Elle releva son regard, j'ai deux, trois prises de catchs à te montrer, elle éclata de rire, rire nerveux et elle était devenue toute rouge. C'est bien de ce genre de prises dont je parlais, lui soufflais-je, elle étouffa son rire contre mon épaule et approuva, je lui fis un grand sourire. Maintenant on se recentre, elle eut un nouveau rire, je me contentais de sourire quand Paul arriva, il ignore parfaitement bien.

**Pov Bella**

Où je suis ? Chez mon père, dans quelle pièce ? La cuisine, ce que je fais ? J'attends, et justement voilà ma victime qui arrive, je le suivis dès qu'il fut sorti de sa voiture, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, un petit temps d'arrêt sûrement pour la bâche au sol et sa petite tête qui apparaît.

-Bébé ? là il s'interroge et ne m'a pas encore vu.

-Je suis là, dis-je assise sur le plan de travail, il me regarda, fit le tour de la pièce, chaises sur la table, tout ce qui était sous l'évier retiré puis mis en hauteur et une boîte à outils.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant, il retira sa

veste la posant sur la table.

-J'aime ta question.

-Parce que... m'encouragea-t-il.

-J'ai... mon papa plutôt, a fait venir un plombier, quand tu m'as déposée toute à l'heure mon petit papa a dû repartir au travail, j'ai donc parlé mécanique avec ce gentil monsieur, parlé de la chaudière également... Amour il a blanchi, amour est coupable, amour va morfler.

-Il... il a trouvé d'où vient le problème ? demanda-t-il absolument pas rassuré et sans jamais soutenir mon regard.

-Pas vraiment, là il me regarda, parût soulagé par la même occasion, au début, ajoutais-je, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir le problème, il fit un pas en arrière acquiesçant mal à l'aise, non parce que j'avais fait quelques tests ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que étrangement, ça ne se produit que lorsque Paul et toi étiez présents, le petit plombier, quand je lui ai expliqué, il a ricané avant de me montrer sa théorie.

-Ah ! il passa sa main dans les cheveux, prit une inspiration, regard sur la boîte à outils.

-Oui comme tu le dis « ah », tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ? Tu sais une excuse même bidon, je te l'accorde, je te laisse une chance, par contre pas de « Paul m'a obligé », toi et moi savons que c'est faux.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que je ne vais pas m'en sortir ? je ne pus qu'approuver, je dirai alors que c'était par jeu, qui aime bien, châtie bien, souffla-t-il tout bas, il osa enfin me regarder, je ne le ferai plus, ne me regarde pas de travers, toi aussi tu as dit faire des sales coups.

-Rien de comparable, au pire mettre le son du réveil plus fort ou tu sais le dernier acheté, juste parce que la sonnerie est insupportable et que j'aime bien quand tu es grognon le matin, des choses dans le genre, toi tu es passé à un autre niveau, cruel niveau.

-Je ne trouve pas que ce soit vraiment cruel, là oui je le regardais de travers, il détourna le regard, tu... la bâche, dit-il en regardant l'entrée, c'est pour mon meurtre ?

-Je me tâte encore. Je me retins de rire, je devais lui faire peur, il le fallait.

-Je peux me faire pardonner ? Ce que tu veux, je le fais !

-Non je n'ai rien à te demander, je vais ranger tout le bordel.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Je vais me faire un thé avant.

-Laisse ! dit-il rapidement, je vais te le faire, je haussais les épaules restant assise sur le plan de travail.

Le piège se resserra sur sa proie, tel les griffes de l'aigle sur le petit mulot qui n'avait rien demandé, la nature est parfois cruelle, papa mulot ne rentrera pas ce soir, maman mulot pourra enfin vivre au grand jour avec son amant, cruelle vous voyez. Laissons mon égarement de côté. Amour cruel, prit ma tasse et se rapprocha de l'évier, mon sourire sadique commença à s'afficher, le cri de l'aigle en mode répétition est de plus en plus fort, en réalité il glatit l'aigle, mais son cri s'intensifia, ne s'arrêtant plus quand il tourna le robinet, ce fut beau à voir, il fut aspergé, je remontais mes jambes calmement sous ses insultes multiples et variées, c'est marrant il tient toujours ma tasse, ça doit lui tenir vraiment à cœur de faire mon thé. Il tenta au mieux de colmater la fuite avec ses mains, il me regarda comme le petit chat mouillé qu'il fut, un aigle ça peut choper un chat.

-Tu l'avais manigancé tout ça ! cria-t-il.

-Autant que tu as manigancé les coupures d'eau, remarque que la punition est utile, voyons maintenant ce que le connard t'a appris, épate-moi, bien sûr ça sera à toi de tout nettoyer.

-Il ne m'a pas appris !

-C'est moche. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu as dû rire en m'entendant crier, pire, quand tu venais dans la salle de bains faussement inquiet avec tes « bébé, ça va ? ».

-Je ne sais pas le faire je te le jure, tout va être inondé ! la panique du mulot dans les griffes de l'aigle.

-C'est doublement moche, je t'ai quand même mis des outils, tu pourrais t'en servir, il tenta de colmater la fuite au mieux et prit un outil, bien sûr qu'il s'est reprit de l'eau dans le visage, je ris intérieurement, quand à l'outil choisit, c'est un tournevis, il me le montra fier visiblement pour une raison obscure que seul lui put comprendre. Tu as une vis à resserrer peut-être ? la haine fut de retour, il le jeta au sol prenant toute une flopée d'outils, les posant près de lui, ce fut le tour du marteau.

-Ça ? je pris un air perplexe, il comprit que non ce n'était pas utile.

J'eus droit à d'autres outils, quand il trouva le bon, il ne sut pas comment faire, il était en dépression et en panique, je le laissais se débrouiller, regardant le connard arriver, j'avais tout prévu dans mon plan, il entra, eut le même temps d'arrêt dans l'entrée et n'eut qu'à suivre les injures de amour pour nous trouver.

-Coupable numéro 2 te voilà... je pense que ta grande à besoin d'aide, je reposais mes pieds nus au sol me plantant devant Paul, oui tu vas l'aider à tout éponger et à tout remettre en place, tout ça sans broncher, parce que sinon, mes pires idées je vais les faire sur toi et crois-moi bonhomme tu n'en as pas envie, m'oblige pas à sortir le pistolet à bille, n'oblige pas mon papa à sortir le teaser quand il apprendra vos méfaits. Je m'en vais faire un tour, quand je reviens tout sera parfaitement rangé, ne réponds rien, tu n'es pas en droit de le faire.

Je sortis rapidement prenant mes bottes, je ne voulais pas qu'il me casse mon effet de sortie, j'avais bien sûr prévu mon kit nettoyage de pieds dans ma voiture ainsi que mon sac à main, pieds propres, chaussettes et bottes au pieds, je pus prendre la route les laissant jouer tranquillement. Bella 1, les fistons connards 0. Je suis un aigle. Un aigle royal.

J'étais partie sur Port Angeles, laissant Paul et Edward se débrouiller avec la fuite et le nettoyage, je roulais doucement, respectant les limitations de vitesse, ce qui tient du miracle quelque part. J'allais me prendre un café garant ma voiture en face de l'océan, parking paumé, j'allais m'asseoir sur le capot allongeant mes jambes et... et je ne fis rien, je ne pensais même pas à quelque chose ou quelqu'un de particulier. Je tournais ma tête en entendant une voiture arriver, pas n'importe laquelle, celle de mon petit papa, il me sourit et vint me rejoindre, timidement je dirai, je lui montrais la place près de moi.

-Je culpabiliserai moins si nous allions sur ma voiture, je glissais de mon capot partant sur le sien, là tu vois ça ne me dérange pas, je lui fis un sourire, lui tendit mon café qu'il prit.

-Tu me pistes ?

-Non, sourit-il, j'ai vu ta voiture, je t'ai suivi.

-C'est une bonne chose, par contre ne rentres pas tout de suite à la maison.

-Paul t'a déjà balancé, j'échappais un rire, ça aussi c'est une bonne chose poupée.

-Jamais tu ne m'engueuleras ?

-Avec les fistons en face ? Non je ne ne pense pas, dit-il pensif, pour l'eau ils étaient deux, soyons deux contre eux, il prit quelques gorgées de mon café me le redonnant, manger avec ton petit papa ça te dirait ? Il y a un restaurant pas très loin, nous aurions la même vue.

-Je dis un grand oui.

J'avais suivi mon papa en voiture, nous étions installés en terrasse, il nous avait pris un apéritif, nous en étions là, à être assis tranquillement l'un en face de l'autre avec nos sodas, non, pas de bières pour mon papa, je l'ai félicité plusieurs fois déjà.

-Tu vas repartir travailler ensuite ?

-Sauf si tu veux que nous restions tous les deux, nous

pouvons laisser ma voiture au commissariat de Port Angeles, j'ai des vêtements de rechange dans la voiture, alors si tu veux, nous pouvons rester ensemble aujourd'hui, toute la journée.

-C'est vrai tu peux ? il acquiesça en souriant, alors faisons-nous notre journée père-fille.

-Nous improvisons comme d'habitude ?

-Sur Seattle mais oui ne changeons pas nos habitudes.

Nous papotâmes de tout et surtout de choses plus ou moins futiles. Je lui laissais la voiture pour partir sur Seattle, le temps de digérer nous nous fîmes silencieux, le cinéma nous fit garder notre silence un peu plus, nous partîmes marcher, il m'avait acheter une barbe à papa que j'étais actuellement en train de manger, j'aime bien nos journées papa-fifille, je lui tint la main, ce fut mignon, même à 40 ans, je lui tiendrais la main à mon petit papa. J'eus un rire con en le voyant nous emmener vers un lac, il tenait à faire du pédalo, nous ne l'avions pas encore fait, je le rayerai de ma liste ce soir, à y réfléchir ce n'est pas sur ma liste, je l'ajouterai juste pour le barrer. Nous nous intaillâmes, pour le moment il pédalait seul, son « laisse papa gérer » me refit rire, au bout d'un moment le voir ralentir la cadence me fit encore plus rire, je décidais de l'aider, dans peu je serai aussi mal que lui connaissant mon endurance.

-Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû partir aussi loin, dis-je, nous regardâmes autour de nous, soupirant en même temps, riant ensuite nerveusement.

-Reposons-nous, nous cessâmes de pédaler, mes cuisses me brûlaient.

-Tu vas partir en vacances non ?

-Oui, j'ai posé deux semaines en juillet et deux à nouveau en septembre, pour votre rentrée, je lui fis un sourire débile, c'est important, je lui fis un pouffement débile, je vais partir avec Sue voir les parents de Paul un peu.

-Ensuite seul avec Sue ? il approuva, c'est bien mon petit papa, encore une bonne chose.

-Poupée, je peux être maladroit ? J'ai une question à te poser, j'acquiesçai, je me demande comment tu vas ? Pour tes grands-parents... si je dois faire quelque chose en particulier pour... je ne sais pas, t'aider.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, ça va, ça ira, merci, il approuva regardant devant lui pensif, sûrement à chercher à décrypter mon « Ça va ». C'est... c'est peut-être moins dur qu'avant, il remit son regard sur moi, enfin, je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait rien, que je n'y pense pas, que je ne bloque pas mon cerveau et que je ne pleure pas mais je, je n'ai pas qu'une date, c'est toute une période en réalité, de l'annonce de l'accident à Isaac, le reste est trop flou, je ne saurai pas te dire comment c'était les années précédentes, je sais que ça va faire trois ans dans quatre jours qu'Isaac est parti, c'est tout ce que je sais, je ne suis pas à Phœnix ou au Kansas, je suis sur un pédalo avec mon papa, le reste ça me paraît trop compliqué à décortiquer. Je sais aussi que vous êtes la plupart inquiets, que vous êtes à l'affût de la moindre faille, je te dirai que là tout de suite, ça va. Mais si tu tiens à faire une chose particulière avec moi ça serait d'aller à l'église allumer des cierges pour eux.

-Nous allons le faire.

-Ça te dit une compétition ? lui demandai-je, bien sûr que mon détournement de conversation est nase. Qui d'entre nous parviendra à pédaler jusqu'au rivage, il visualisa la distance longuement, papa ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur qui entre toi et moi gagnera.

-Nous allons perdre papa, dis-je sérieusement, tous les deux, nous allons perdre.

-Je me disais la même chose, je riais doucement.

Nous avions perdus, ça nous prit même un certain temps pour retoucher terre, les Swan ne sont pas des sportifs, nous avions mis du temps à nous remettre, retournant à la voiture. Nous avions été allumés les cierges dans une église de Seattle, il en avait allumés pour ses parents, ça me fit de la peine pour lui, puis avant de rentrer nous fîmes un arrêt à l'appartement, je nous fis du café, la plupart des meubles étaient là désormais depuis la razzia d'Esmée, Carlisle, Sue et mon père avaient été des complices bien évidement. Paul et Edward devaient nous rejoindre, nous étions à les attendre. Il partit voir la chambre je le suivis.

-Toujours pas tapissé ?

-Non, souriais-je, mais il n'y a que deux murs à faire c'est rapide, il me regarda.

-Pas pour fiston N°1, je riais moqueuse, pareil pour vos meubles, l'armoire ça serait bien de la monter.

-Je sens que tu as envie de le faire.

-J'ai envie de voir fiston le faire, toi tu t'es vengée avec la fuite, je peux me venger avec la tapisserie ou l'armoire à faire dès qu'il arrive.

-Ça lui ferait une journée, pardon, mais de merde, il haussa les épaules sous mon rire, papa, fais ce que tu veux, je vais nous commander des pizzas quand ils arriveront, il eut un grand sourire de gamin, ils risquent d'arriver contrariés.

-J'en doute, ils savent que désormais je suis au courant pour l'eau, ils vont s'écraser.

-T'es en forme, riais-je, dommage, nous aurions dû demander à Sue de venir.

-Elle n'est pas là poupée, elle partait voir des amis dans une autre réserve ce soir, elle t'embrasse.

-Tu pistes tout le monde en réalité.

-Je suis shérif, ça sera ma réponse, je riais bêtement, tu sais avec mon travail, j'ai remarqué qu'avec une simple question, les personnes se sentent comme obligées de se justifier.

-Tu es shérif et un Swan, forcément ça peut inquiéter, il me répondit d'un sourire, je te laisse soin d'annoncer à Edward sa punition ?

-À fiston connard aussi.

-Mais pour Paul ça n'aura rien d'une punition.

-Edward est une punition avec les travaux, dit-il convaincu, je ne pus que rire, nous repartîmes dans le salon attendant sadiquement qu'ils arrivent.

**Pov Edward**

-Ma grande, quand nous arriverons, ne prends pas ta tête de traumatisé devant Charlie.

-Il va m'arracher la tête.

-La mienne également mais ça sera pire s'il s'aperçoit que nous flippons.

-Bella a peut-être encore une vengeance à me faire subir.

-Si elle le fait, venge-toi en faisant régulièrement des tâches et en cachant les produits ménagers, fais-lui le chantage de ne lui rendre que si elle cesse les hostilités, moi personnellement je vais faire comme ça, il n'y a que ça qui la détendra.

-Charlie ? Toi qui a le vice dans le sang...

-Je vais te décevoir mais Charlie à part le mettre mal à l'aise face à Sue je ne vois pas, je veux quelque chose qui ne concerne que lui.

-Dès que tu trouves tu me diras.

-Ouais pour le moment fait celui qui n'a rien à se reprocher ou qui a payé sa dette.

-C'est bien l'impression que j'ai avec la fuite, je sens que ce n'est pas terminé.

-C'est le moment de vérifier, il se gara devant notre immeuble, nous étions à l'interphone, Eddy, déconne pas, il en va de notre survie, je riais nerveusement, bon en réalité surtout de ta survie, tu es le gendre et mec, moi je suis le connard, je grimaçais, c'est ça qui est bien, quoi qu'on fasse comme conneries, tu mangeras toujours plus que moi, sourit-il, ne pas se mettre en couple, dit-il en composant le code, jamais, ne pas se mettre en couple, nous prîmes les escaliers pour ne pas arriver trop vite.

-Avec un peu de chance, Bella culpabilisera un peu de m'avoir laissé comme ça, son rire résonna dans la cage d'escalier, ouais je sais c'est peu probable...

Je pris une inspiration en sortant mes clés, j'avais ma Bella et mon beau-père en mode vengeance derrière la porte, pour faire comme si j'étais un homme j'ouvris nous faisant rentrer, nous les vîmes dans le canapé, le même petit sourire carnassier, je lançais un regard à Paul, il passa devant.

-Alors votre journée ? leur demanda-t-il en s'installant sur un pouf, aucun ne répondit, je le sentis le petit vent glacial qui pue...

-Poupée si tu commandais les pizzas ? elle approuva et se leva venant vers moi.

-Tu comptes rester dans le couloir ?

-Tu comptes me frapper ?

-Tu as bien tout nettoyé à la maison ? elle se mit face à moi.

-Je sais réparé une fuite et passer la serpillière.

-Parfait, dit-elle sur un ton satisfait, elle prit son portable retournant dans le salon, j'allais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, Paul a envie de me cogner, Charlie aussi je dirai mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous laissâmes Bella passer les commandes.

-Ma maison est propre ? demanda Charlie.

-Oui, répondis-je, Bella vient de me le demander.

-J'espère pour vous, bien en attendant les pizzas, vous avez une armoire à monter ainsi que quelques meubles, la tapisserie poupée tu tiens à la faire avec Edward ?

-Au moins un mur.

-Et bien voilà, sourit Charlie, vous montez les meubles et vous tapissez un mur.

-Charlie, commença Paul, ça peut attendre, nous avons déjà passé la journée à réparer et faire le ménage, Charlie le fixa sans sourire, ce n'était qu'une douche froide, soupira-t-il.

-Plus d'une, si je veux je peux décréter en avoir subit une cinquantaine et vous emmerdez autant de fois, pour ma fille je peux en décréter une centaine.

-C'est de ta faute, me dit Paul, tu as fait le traumatisé, il se leva, je te jure que si tu fais de la merde je te démonte et je te jette par la fenêtre et pas qu'une fois, il me montra la chambre du doigt et un regard haineux, je me levais résigné, soupire pas, râla-t-il, fallait avoir des couilles.

**Pov Bella**

Je riais contre l'épaule de mon père en entendant Edward et Paul se chamailler dans la chambre, demain je serai un ange avec amour, bien que reconnaissons qu'il l'a cherché, on emmerde pas un Swan encore moins deux Swan. Mon père nous fit lever allant les regarder.

-Ah non ! s'énerva Paul, vous vous gardez vos commentaires, j'ai déjà un boulet à qui je vais devoir tout...

-Je t'emmerde, râla Edward.

-Le coup de pression c'était en entrant qu'il fallait le faire, vous, nous dit-il, pas de commentaires.

-C'est à un shérif que tu donnes des ordres ? demanda mon père bras croisés, Paul se résigna commençant à déballer, je préfère ça, rajouta-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le salon, regardant certainement ce qu'il pourrait leur ordonner par la suite, oui amour me fait toujours de la peine avec son plan dans la main, il me regarda au-dessus de la feuille, l'interphone sonna, les pizzas certainement, Paul sortit rapidement de la chambre.

-Où tu vas ? demanda mon père.

-Chercher la mienne, bientôt tu nous interdiras de manger.

-Reviens ici, cria-t-il, mon père le suivit, mon père joue, je reportais mon regard sur Edward, me rapprochant pour regarder le plan.

-Il faut faire de la place, dis-je, poussons le lit, il m'aida, poussant l'autre meuble à monter dans le salon, celui-là je vais le faire.

-Je peux le faire, je ne suis pas certain que ton père voudra me l'éviter.

-Nous nous sommes bien débrouillés la dernière fois, Paul a pu vite réparer ?

-Je crois, ça m'a parut long.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Je l'ai été, vraiment, par stress, là je suis résigné, j'étouffais

au mieux mon rire, juste pour savoir, tu comptes te venger demain encore ? je secouais la tête négativement posant un baiser sur sa joue, je me reculais en les entendant revenir.

-Boulet, lui dit Paul, vient manger et prends le plan, essaie de le mémoriser.

-Vivement que je me couche, me souffla Edward, je le retins par le poignet.

-Restons ici si tu veux, plus vite tout sera fait, plus vite tu pourras mettre Paul dehors... par la porte ou la fenêtre je te laisse le choix, il échappa un rire, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche. Ne ris pas, mon papa s'il t'entend il va penser que tu ne payes pas assez, il se reprit, je retirais ma main, amour tu peux parfaitement monter les meubles, tu l'as déjà fait, ferme le clapet du chaton, je vais détendre mon papa et le pousser sur Paul, il se pencha et m'embrassa en souriant.

-Garde-moi de la pizza, je vais commencer maintenant, il m'embrassa à nouveau, va vite dire à ton papa que je suis un brave, ce fut à lui de mettre sa main devant ma bouche pour que je ne ris pas.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais rentrée chez mon père, je m'étais allongée sur le canapé, restant sur le côté pour regarder la télé, j'avais préféré m'esquiver de la villa, ça ne servait à rien que je reste si c'était pour les stresser, je balançais mon bras dans le vide, fermant les yeux de manière de plus en plus rapprochée, je ne dormirais pas, je ne pense pas, je somnolais, me mettre dans un demi-sommeil c'était pas ce qui me ferait le plus de mal. Quand j'y pensais c'était la première année où je n'étais pas sous un quelconque médicament, alcoolisation... est-ce que le fait d'endormir mon cerveau était une espèce de pis-aller ? Certainement. Est-ce que ça serait mieux si je me mettais à tout ressentir ? De l'annonce de l'accident jusqu'au décès de mon grand-père ? Ça je n'en étais pas persuadée. Je dus me réveiller un peu en entendant mon téléphone sonner, je le pris, je remerciais le fait que ce soit un sms, c'était Frank, je pris une inspiration, lisant son message, je préférais me rendormir finalement.

« _Merci pour eux, je leur ai déposé les lys comme à ta demande. »_

Je dus le relire, abandonnais, je n'avais rien envoyé, surtout pour m'éviter de trop penser, je changeais de chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur des dessins animés, dessins animés pour enfants de trois ans, ça lobotomise parfaitement, tellement que je n'eus aucun sursaut en sentant Edward s'allonger près de moi, il embrassa ma joue longuement, je relevais ma tête pour le laisser passer son bras sous cette dernière, son autre main sur mon ventre, nous nous lobotomisâmes ensemble quelques minutes.

-Merci pour les fleurs, soufflai-je tout en fixant la télé. Je le sentis se crisper, j'eus malgré moi les larmes aux yeux, touchée qu'il l'eut fait, je pris sa main la remontant contre mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, je l'y laissais, il resserra son étreinte, je préférais me mettre face à lui, mes lèvres contre son cou désormais, nos jambes entremêlées, je me collais à lui autant que possible. Je n'étais pas censée le savoir pour les lys c'est ça ?

-Non, souffla-t-il, il caressa mes cheveux, dégageant mon cou, je frissonnais quand il l'effleura, je le tendis un peu plus pour qu'il continue, ça m'apaisait.

-Ils se sont rencontrés dans un train, soufflai-je, je te l'avais déjà dit ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, je le sentis sourire légèrement, j'éloignais mon visage, suffisamment pour le voir, une erreur, il s'était trompé de voie.

-Et ils ont sympathises pendant le trajet ? J'eus un léger rire, visiblement non.

-Papi était déjà contrarié de s'être trompé, il a tout tenté pour faire arrêter le train mais sans succès, il a abandonné et il s'est assis résigné en bougonnant, il aimait bien faire ça, bougonner, c'était son truc, pouffai-je, marmonner, quand quelque chose l'embêtait, il râlait mais tout en se pensant discret. Quand il s'est assis, il avait bien vu une jolie jeune demoiselle en face de lui, il l'a trouvée moins jolie quand elle lui a demandé agacée de bien vouloir arrêter de marmonner.

-C'est sûr que ça calme.

-Ils se sont disputés dans le train, se sont quittés contrariés, mon grand-père s'est retrouvé bloqué, il ne pouvait repartir que le lendemain, il a cherché un hôtel près de la gare, il est retombé sur ma grand-mère dans la soirée, dans le hall.

-Nouvelle dispute ?

-Non, souriais-je, mon papi s'est remit à bougonner, ma grand-mère l'a regardé et l'a ignoré, des mois sont passés sans qu'ils se recroisent, qu'ils se voient du moins, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'ils vivaient dans la même ville, mon papi a pris son courage à deux mains parce qu'il disait la trouvé effrayante, Edward échappa un rire, son regard, il le décrivait froid, il ne savait pas s'il lui était destiné, il l'a abordé, elle l'a ignoré dans un premier temps, il a recommencé à râler, elle a ri désabusé, Isaac s'en est vexé, ça l'a fait rire deux fois plus et plus il était irrité, plus elle riait. Il est parti parfaitement désespéré, c'étaient ses mots, ils ont continué à se recroiser jusqu'à ce que enfin il l'invite à manger après avoir essuyé trois refus.

-Elena n'était pas intéressée par Isaac ?

-Oh si, souriais-je, elle ne l'a avoué que longtemps après, elle voulait surtout voir s'il s'acharnait, elle espérait qu'il le ferait, il l'a fait et se sont mariés quelques semaines à peine après leur premier restaurant, ils se chamaillaient souvent, je ne sais pas lequel des deux aimait le plus chercher l'autre, ils n'ont jamais su se mettre d'accord, je ne suis jamais parvenue à les départager.

-Leurs familles respectives s'entendaient bien ?

-Oui même si leur mariage des plus rapides les a inquiétés au départ, leurs inquiétudes se sont vite dissipées, fallait les voir, ils étaient... ils étaient beaux, je ne trouverais pas d'autres adjectifs je crois.

-Tu n'en trouveras pas de mieux, souffla-t-il, je lui fis un léger sourire, il embrassa mon front.

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment, j'étais repartie avec eux, fermant les yeux, des souvenirs remplis de petits détails, une attention, un regard qu'ils avaient pu porter l'un envers l'autre ou sur moi.

-Amour, je me suis remise face à lui, tu es fatigué ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas rester sur... tu m'emmènerais faire un tour de moto ?

-Tu as juste à t'habiller et nous partons.

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions fait un arrêt à La Push sur la route du retour, je l'avais laissé avec Sue qui lui avait promis je ne sais plus quoi avec une coupe de cheveux, les laisser entre elles ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Le lendemain nous étions partis à la villa, retrouvant mon père, bien content que je ramène Bella, nous allâmes nous installer dans les canapés, mon père a zappé Bella a ricané, je finis par lui retirer la télécommande, ça me stresse quand il fait ça. Je fus content de voir mes frères et sœurs arriver.

-Mais c'est une ambiance de feu ici, railla Emmett en s'installant. Je ne suis plus aussi content.

-Mon pauvre petit papa, dit Ali' en passant son bras sur ses épaules, il a été méchant le roux nous le savons.

-Faut pas non plus abuser, sifflai-je, ne faites pas comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais balancé, c'est vieux en plus, depuis il y a eu la garde à vue.

-Oui mais là c'est toi, dit Emmett en faisant comme Ali', ce qui devient plus rapidement perturbant, pauvre papa qui se prend les foudres de maman. Jasper et Rose s'assirent au pieds de mon père, Bella étouffait son rire régulièrement, je les fixais, eux et leurs comportement de lèches-culs...

-Je vous remercie les enfants, souffla mon père, je gémis blasé, pourtant il sait que votre mère n'est pas facile.

-C'est salaud ce qu'il a fait, dit Rose.

-Je t'en prie, qui a balancé mon père quand il avait éraflé la voiture ?

-Moi, il y a bien longtemps, il m'a pardonné depuis, puis ça ne concernait qu'une voiture, toi tu as balancé pour de la vaisselle en porcelaine, vaisselle qui vient de leur mariage, c'est mal rouquin, c'est mal, ils approuvèrent tous, je me tournais vers Bella qui fixait la télé avec un petit sourire.

-On reparle de soutien ? lui demandai-je, elle pouffa en secouant la tête négativement tout en restant sur la télé, je ne te remercie pas encore une fois tu t'en doutes... elle tira ma manche tout en ricanant, ma tête sous son cou tout en me tapotant la tête, elle serra ses bras m'étouffant, bébé...

-Je t'offre du soutien, ne le refuse pas.

-Ne m'étouffes pas, soufflai-je, elle les desserra à peine.

-Chérie, lui dit mon père, je pensais que tu me soutiendrais, elle m'écrasa contre elle quand je voulus me redresser.

-Je suis neutre, je grognais, elle tapota ma tête, reste sage, me souffla-t-elle.

-Je me sens trahis, dit mon père.

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi ne parles plus, tu en as fait assez avec ta mère, je riais doucement.

-Beau-papa, avec la garde à vue je pensais que vous étiez quittes.

-Ma femme m'en veut toujours un peu.

-Pourtant avec ce que amour sait, il pourrait être encore plus mesquin, il y eut un silence.

-Nous devrions faire à manger, dit Jasper, mettre la table, Esmé en revenant elle sera contente, je les entendis se lever donnant tous des idées de repas, Bella relâcha ses bras, s'allongea tout en me faisant venir contre elle.

-Ne dis rien, souffla-t-elle, écoutes ton papa, je te fais un câlin, elle mit la couverture sur nous, je me nichais contre sa poitrine, remontant la couverture sur ma tête, elle baissa davantage son haut, tu vois je te soutiens, ne dis rien, dors...

Je souriais tel un nigaud, j'étais conscient qu'elle me faisait un coup de vice mais de ce genre je les accepte sans problèmes, elle massa mon crâne doucement, je passais ma main sous son haut, embrassant son sein, entendre les autres pas très loin me calma, je restais sage, une sieste serait bien.

Nous nous étions installés à table, Charlie et Paul étaient avec nous, Charlie rejoindrait Sue après le repas. Pour l'histoire de moi qui balance mon père, ma mère avait... effrayé c'est le mot, mon père, en rentrant elle n'avait pas tourné autour du pot, elle avait regardé mon père et lâché son « Edward, mon fils, m'a dit pour la tasse » je n'avais pas oublié de la remercier quand on s'était empressé de me le raconter, ma mère je crois qu'elle s'en fout de sa tasse, ça lui permet juste d'être désagréable avec mon père et avec nous, sauf Bella et moi, ils m'en veulent tous un peu pour le coup, je le vis bien quand je ne suis pas à la villa...

-Vous partez dans une semaine non ? demanda Charlie à mes parents, ils approuvèrent tendus, ça va être sympa, railla-t-il.

-Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de tasse en porcelaine, oui, répondit ma mère.

-Je t'en achèterai, lui dit mon père, elle haussa les épaules.

-Ils partent où ? me demanda Bella tout bas, laissant mes parents se chamailler.

-Sur l'île d'Esmé, elle me fixa perplexe.

-Une île ? L'île d'Esmé ? demanda-t-elle plus fort, ils la regardèrent tous, elle ne le remarqua pas, occupée à réfléchir, c'est un hasard ?

-Non, mon père a offert une île à ma mère, il lui a donné son prénom.

-Une île ?

-Oui.

-Un îlot ? Avec tu sais juste une motte de terre qui ressort de l'eau et un palmier... un truc dans le genre, non ?

-Non, une île, une vraie, au large du Brésil, il y a une grande maison, plein d'arbre...

-Et c'est une...

-Une île oui, la coupai-je, une vraie.

-Il avait fait une grosse connerie ? me demanda-t-elle, je riais nerveusement, elle se crispa en entendant les rires autour de la table.

-Non, lui dit mon père, un cadeau sans arrière-pensée, elle se tourna vers lui, il est fier oui, il peut.

-C'est... c'est waw, répondit-elle.

-Je sais, mes fils ont de qui tenir, nous rîmes tous, à la fois blasé et moqueur, ma mère était redevenue niaise. Je regardais Bella vite se lever et partir à la porte d'entrée. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir, tu es bien comme garçon.

Nous rîmes nerveusement, plus du tout en entendant Bella pleurer je crois. Nous nous levâmes tous allant voir ce qu'il se passait, elle était dans les bras de Ezhno et Aiyana, je regardais Paul.

-Je ne suis au courant de rien, nous regardâmes tout le monde, personne n'avait fait quoi que ce soit, ils se séparèrent, p'pa, ma', vous faites des surprises comme ça ? D'un coup ? il les prit contre lui bien trop content de les voir.

-Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, dit ma mère, entrez, entrez.

Nous leur avions tous dit bonjour, rajoutés deux couverts bien qu'ils aient été gênés d'arriver comme ça, ma Bella près de moi, à les regarder les larmes aux yeux, si je savais qu'elle les aimait beaucoup, je ne pensais pas à ce point.

-Bella tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ezhno.

-Oui, pleura-t-elle en riant, pardon, elle essuya ses joues rapidement, je vais bien, je suis contente de vous voir c'est tout, ils lui firent un sourire, mangez tranquillement, ils approuvèrent. Aponi va bien ?

-Oui, rit Ezhno, elle va bien.

-Pardon, mangez, je me tais, elle pouffa nerveusement s'acharnant sur ma main, ce qui me rassura c'est que je ne fus pas le seul à être perplexe avec sa réaction.

-Bébé soufflai-je, ça va ? elle approuva toujours nerveuse en les fixant.

-Comment va Helyos ? demanda Aiyana.

-Bien, je l'ai fait allez dans l'océan... hier, oui hier, nous la regardâmes tous, Sam et Embry étaient là, je suis restée là où j'avais pieds, enfin où lui avait sabots, il a bien aimé, là je sais que plusieurs sont inquiets mais c'était chouette et faut faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. Elle reprit son souffle, il va bien. Il y eut un silence, Bella regarda nos mains, faisant comme si elle essuyait la mienne, elle est en train de craquer je crois.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls en fait, reprit Ezhno, elle releva sa tête d'un coup, nous avons ramenés des chevaux, deux, les frères qu'avaient montés Paul et Edward.

-Ah oui ? elle parut déçue un peu, les larmes aux yeux, elle souffla, voulant reparler, elle rebaissa sa tête, reprit une inspiration, pardon. Je... je suis contente pour les chevaux, Yuma et Tadi, ils lui firent un grand sourire, où sont-ils ?

-Sur La Push, dit Ezhno, les garçons ça vous convient ?

-Moi plus que oui, dit Paul, Eddy, nous attendons tous ta réaction, ils furent nombreux à rire.

-J'en suis content, riais-je, merci.

-Tu fais un mauvais menteur, me dit Ezhno, nous rîmes tous, nous nous en voudrions que tu oublies ce que Paul t'a enseigné.

-Je m'en voudrai doublement, riais-je.

-Et ça aussi ça vous prend comme ça ? Vous vous êtes dit, tiens si nous faisions un long voyage en voiture et que nous ramenions des chevaux...

-Nous avons pris du retard, dit Aiyana, nous avons plutôt pris notre temps, nous aurions dû arriver il y a deux jours, mais oui, ça nous a pris comme ça.

-Il n'aime toujours pas les surprises visiblement, railla Charlie.

-Non visiblement, rit Ezhno, il serra la nuque de Paul qui était près de lui.

-Il faut qu'on s'organise, dit Paul, où dormez-vous ? Non parce que maintenant que Sue et Charlie sont ensemble, ne t'étouffe pas papa Charlie, ils sont au courant tu te doutes bien, nous sommes entre Forks et La Push.

-Sam nous a déjà invités chez lui et Emily.

-Parce que c'est lui qui vous a fait venir ma' ?

-Non, nous avons juste voir comment notre fils gérerait la surprise.

-Avec stress ma', beaucoup de stress...

Je les laissais continuer à parler, regardant Bella, toujours à essuyer ma main qui avait rougit, elle les fixait régulièrement, puis nos mains, recommençant...

-Bébé, murmurai-je, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je suis contente de les voir, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

-Avec tes réactions mon ange, si je m'inquiète, elle regarda mon haut puis releva son regard.

-Il me fait penser à Isaac, murmura-t-elle, quand nous étions chez eux, je le pensais déjà, qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui, c'est... j'ai l'impression qu'il est là, je fais un vilain transfert, elle ravala son sanglot.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir de table un peu ? elle allait répondre mais nous eûmes de la visite, Sam, Jake et Jared.

-M'man, dit Emmett, fallait verrouiller la porte !

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire allez dans ta chambre, venez les garçons.

-Navré, dit Sam, à deux heures de l'après-midi nous pensions ne pas déranger.

-En plus il critique notre mode de vie, dit Jasper, ils s'installèrent en riant en bout de table, au plus près de nous, ils ne firent aucune réflexion sur Bella tournée vers eux.

-Jasper toi aussi tu vas être puni, menaça ma mère, elle se leva, vous voulez des assiettes ?

-Y a plus rien à manger, leur souffla Emmett.

-Rien, que dalle, ajouta Jasper.

-Vous deux, dans vos chambres, ne me forcez pas à me répétez, filez.

-Devant les invités en plus, dit Emmett en se levant, il se resservit et partit avec Jasper, assiettes dans leurs mains, viens mon blond on va se mettre un film, Ezhno, Aiyana, veuillez excuser notre mère, ils rirent, ma mère se retenait de ne pas leur lancer sa chaise.

-Nous n'avons pas faim sinon, dit Jake, merci, on vous suivra pour le café, ma mère approuva tout en se rasseyant.

-Bella a fait les gâteaux, dit Ali'.

-Et tu nous les as fait à quoi ? lui demanda Sam.

-Pommes, poires, chocolat.

-Tout ça dans le même ?

-Non, sourit-elle, trois différents, elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je les laissais parler entre eux, tentant de rassurer le reste de la table, au mieux, j'échangeais de place avec Bella, les trois parvenant à la faire rire, même si ses rires étaient légers c'était déjà ça de pris. J'aidais à débarrasser, Jake arriva dans la cuisine.

-Où sont vos femmes ?

-Elles travaillent, les bébés sont avec Sue, Bella ?

-Elle a un peu craqué quand les parents de Paul sont arrivés, dit à Jared de ne pas trop la pousser.

-Il n'en a pas l'intention t'inquiètes pas, pas cette semaine, pas tant que Bella ne le cherchera pas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire, comme là, je n'ai pas su.

-Tu ne pourras rien dire ou faire pour réellement la réconforter, c'est blasant mais malheureusement c'est vrai, soit juste là, si tu vois qu'elle s'éloigne, laisse la faire, y a des moments où tu vas la sentir loin, fais lui sentir que tu es là mais ne cherche pas impérativement à savoir à quoi elle pense, elle en parlera si elle en a envie, il s'est passé quoi avant qu'on arrive ? Juste l'arrivée des parents de Paul ? j'approuvais.

-Elle m'a dit que Ezhno lui faisait penser à Isaac, elle a parlé d'un vilain transfert, il acquiesça.

-Ça peut ne pas être un mal, enfin s'il ne dure pas et que ce n'est pas constant, dès qu'elle le voit, je te dis ça comme ça mais les parents de Paul n'ont pas choisi cette période pour venir par pur hasard.

-C'était voulu ?

-Ouais, pour les connaître, je sais que chez eux le hasard il n'existe pas, Frank va débarquer ?

-Pas que je sache, je ne pense pas que Bella en ait envie.

-Je ne pense pas non plus.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Est-ce que ça sera tout le temps comme ça pour Bella ? j'approuvai, y aura toujours un manque, que tu ne pourras pas combler, pendant vos vacances vous allez au Kansas ?

-C'est prévu, mais à ses 18 ans il faudra y retourner pour le notaire, je laisse Bella décider si nous y allons ou si nous attendons sa majorité.

-Une fois qu'elle saura quoi faire de leur maison, ça sera plus calme, enfin je vous le souhaite.

-Savoir quoi faire de cette maison, ça peut prendre des années, nous grimaçâmes.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il, nous regardâmes Bella arriver, nous l'aidâmes avec les plats.

-Tu as besoin de ta dose de caféine ? lui demanda Jake.

-D'aspirine en réalité mais je peux faire un mix, ça va rien faire si ?

-Si tu les prends séparément non, bien que un des deux serait mieux.

-Je t'écoute infirmière, dis-moi...

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur mélange que tu fais, ça peut abîmer tes reins, à longs termes mais bon...

-Choix cornélien que tu me proposes, elle me regarda.

-Je dirais ton mal de crâne en premier, elle se massa les tempes pour le faire passer, je dirai ton café en premier.

-Laisse l'infirmière elle va te masser le crâne tu vas voir c'est magique, assieds-toi, elle alla sur la table de la cuisine, j'en profitais pour nous faire nos cafés, m'installant face à Bella.

Je le regardais faire, le soupir de Bella ne fut pas long à se faire entendre, elle baissa sa tête, commençant à s'endormir.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui souffla-t-il, elle approuva, Eddy je te laisse l'emmener, nous serons sûrement encore là quand vous reviendrez.

J'emmenais Bella dans notre chambre, Jake il est malin, pas de médicaments ni de café, ce dernier déjà consommé en surdose par Bella, je baissais les stores la rejoignant sous notre couette, je caressais ses cheveux, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle s'endorme, je ferai mieux de faire de même.

**Pov Paul**

Nous avions débarrassé, café devant nous, Rose et Ali' partirent rejoindre Emmett et Jasper, toujours punis, les ados faut savoir sévir, ouais la réaction de la petite chose m'a stressé.

-Désolé pour Bella, dit Charlie à mes parents.

-Il ne faut pas, sourit mon père, nous savons qu'elle ne traverse pas une période heureuse.

-Les chevaux, dis-je, c'est un coup de vice ?

-Non, nous nous sommes dit que ça vous ferez plaisir, nous avons juste choisi notre moment.

-P'pa, chez moi c'est un coup de vice.

-Chez toi tout est vice.

-J'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs, je reste sur le fait que c'est un coup de vice...

-Non, reprit mon père, il est obstiné mon père, plus sérieusement, nous sommes venus pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella et Edward ont été là pour notre fils alors la moindre des choses c'est d'être là dans ce genre de moments, même si nous ne faisons rien de plus que vous. Nous les regardâmes un moment, je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais dire en fait, je ne fus pas le seul, ça rassure.

-J'ai ramené aussi ce qu'elle avait vu dans le magasin, rebondit ma mère, elle pourra le mettre dans l'appartement sur Seattle maintenant qu'il est aménagé.

-Comment tu le sais ? demandai-je que s'est aménagé ?

-Parce qu'elle nous l'a dit, que c'était toi aussi qui avait fait les finitions, pareil pour ceux d'Alice et Rose.

-J'ai envie de dire que à ce stade ce n'est plus un épisode que j'ai raté mais toute une saison, soupirais-je sous les rires légers.

-Elle nous écrit toujours, nous n'avons pas vraiment arrêtés, pourquoi le faire d'ailleurs ?

-Elle vous raconte tout ?

-Certaines des misères que tu fais.

-En parlant de ça, pourquoi Eddy il me sort des trucs que seuls vous pouvez connaître, ils échappèrent des rires, je me sens trahi, dis-je à la table.

-Tu peux, dit Sam, je me sentirai pareil à ta place.

-De quoi d'autres vous pouvez parler ? demandai-je, ça allait me donner des migraines je le savais.

-De tout, dit mon père.

-Merci pour la super info, répondis-je, il me regarda moqueur, tu peux comprendre que pour moi c'est perturbant ?

-Si on ne le comprend pas, dit ma mère, on le voit je te rassure, ils se moquèrent à table.

-J'aimerai bien vous y voir, leur dis-je, qui d'entre vous écrit à mes parents ? Autant que je le sache... ils furent bien trop nombreux à lever la main, et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Comment veux-tu que nous donnions des nouvelles ? me demanda Esmé.

-Ouais bon d'accord mais je me sens trahi, ils ricanèrent, c'est la petite chose qui vous écrit le plus ?

-Peut-être, sourit ma mère, je la fixais en plissant mes yeux, longues et de plusieurs pages.

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu vos lettres arriver chez Charlie ?

-Paul, m'appela Carlisle, tu devrais penser à respirer, que pourrais-tu avoir à te reprocher ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais des sales coups à un peu tout le monde ici.

-Des sales coups... je n'irai pas jusque là, je mets de l'ambiance, mais dans ses lettres, dis-je à mes parents sous leurs rires, elle ne raconte pas que des trucs sur moi, si ? Non, mon égo n'est pas en train d'éclater, je veux juste savoir pour les prochaines lettres.

-Elle ne raconte pas tout, dit mon père, elle cherche surtout à connaître nos coutumes ou la vie dans la réserve, elle a prévu de s'inscrire d'ailleurs dans son université à des cours sur notre Histoire, elle m'a demandé quels livres lire, des histoires, des mots en Navajo, tu n'as qu'à te dire que nous sommes comme des professeurs à distance, elle ne raconte la vie de personne, elle nous demande de raconter la notre et celle de notre peuple.

-Elle fait pareil avec moi, dit Sam, toujours pour te rassurer, railla-t-il.

-Attendez, j'apprends qu'elle me cache des choses, riais-je, qu'elle y arrive surtout.

-Là, dit Jared, il doit se dire et pourquoi elle ne me demande pas à moi ?

-Là je dis que tu n'as rien compris, allez contente toi de manger ton gâteau, je préfère qu'elle demande à mes parents, Sam aussi, vous êtes plus posés que moi pour en parler, j'ai tendance à m'emballer, je n'ai rien d'un prof patient, ou d'un prof tout simplement, Charlie tu savais ?

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir trahi avec moi, elles en parlent avec Sue, je les ai déjà entendues, maintenant tu peux te reprendre, elle ne dit rien à tes parents.

-Pas rien, dit ma mère en me blasant par la même occasion, bon je te le dis parce que te connaissant tu pourrais t'en faire des insomnies mais non, je te taquine, elle donne des nouvelles de tous le monde en faisant plus des généralités que des « votre fils il m'a fait ça... », tu la connais, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas son genre.

-Nous préférons aussi rester dans l'ignorance, ajouta mon père, pour Bella c'est bien, ça nous fait ressortir nos livres, documents, souvenirs qui nous ont été contés par nos parents ou grands-parents, elle a toujours des questions.

-L'inverse serait étonnant, dis-je.

-Tu sais qu'elle connaît tous les prénoms de nos chevaux ? demanda ma mère.

-Oui elle a ce petit côté psychopathe, dis-je en les faisant rire.

-Leur signification aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, riais-je, Charlie on ne t'entend pas.

-On entend que toi en réalité, sourit-il.

-La faute à ta fille et son côté fourbe, je me tais maintenant, allez-y, parlez, ma', p'pa, taisons-nous, ils approuvèrent, nous en profitâmes pour reprendre du café, personne ne parlait, ça me fit rire intérieurement. Bon, je vais devoir aider, Sam, parle-nous de Bella qui part nager avec Helyos, je dus me retenir de rire en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui, à mon égard il eut envie de me faire manger la table, chaises comprises.

-Alors Sam ? demanda Charlie, explique-nous.

-Le mieux c'est de demander à Bella, il n'y a rien de particulier à en dire quoi que Paul espère en dire, c'était beau à voir.

-Tu espères t'en sortir avec ton « c'était beau à voir ? » demanda Charlie.

-À moitié, répondit-il, il n'y a que toi et Paul que ça ne fait pas sourire.

-Moi, dit Jared, c'est parce que j'ai imaginé Charlie t'arracher la tête, en fait je pense que tu interprètes mal les sourires, ils sont tous sadiques et attendent la suite, sauf les parents de Paul, maintenant tu peux continuer à t'enfoncer, nous rîmes doucement.

-Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, rit Sam, vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Que je mette des flotteurs à Helyos ?

-C'est une idée, dit Charlie, nous rîmes nerveusement

devant son air sérieux.

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois, rit-il, là j'ai fait le maître-nageur qui surveille, où vous étiez vous tous ? Ça c'est une bonne question.

Nous continuâmes à parler entre nous, laissant le temps passer, les ados Cullen, en dehors de Bella et Edward nous rejoignirent, Esmé et Carlisle proposèrent que nous mangions tous à la villa ce soir, nous finîmes par tous plus ou moins sortir de table, partant dehors, l'idée du repas ce fut surtout je pense pour éviter à Bella trop de déplacement, qu'elle n'est pas à se motiver d'une quelconque façon pour se bouger, pas aujourd'hui. Nous leur laissâmes la villa quelques heures partant sur La Push voir les chevaux, dont le mien.

**Pov Bella**

Je laissais Edward avec Paul et ses frères, m'esquivant dans l'atelier. Une fois arrivée, je passais la chemise de mon grand-père m'asseyant face à la table, me mettant à dessiner un meuble, après les mangeoires, les photophores, j'avais envie de tenter un meuble, pour le moment c'était juste le fait de dessiner qui me détendit. Quand je dus allumer la lampe de bureau, j'ai pensé que ça devait faire un moment que j'étais là, quand je vis plusieurs feuilles de dessins ça me le confirma. J'entendis de légers coups à la porte et regardai Ezhno rentrer.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, il me fit un sourire, ferma la porte et vint près de moi.

-Tu m'emmènerais voir Helyos ? il regarda mes dessins, je me levais, remis mes baskets et je fus prête à partir, il reposa l'un d'eux et nous fûmes partis.

-Yuma et Tadi vont rester sur La Push ?

-Sauf si Helyos a besoin de compagnie, de ce que j'ai entendu il a de l'espace.

-Il en a, nous pouvons encore agrandir l'enclos, Helyos ne serait sûrement pas contre.

-Nous les présenterons, nous ferons pour le moment un nouvel enclos, le temps qu'ils fassent connaissance, je sais que tu pars en vacances dans quelques jours, Paul s'en occupera avec moi.

-Vous restez combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine, nos chevaux, des amis s'en occupent, nous attendrons votre visite à notre retour, je lui fis un sourire.

Nous laissâmes le silence s'installer, ne reparlant qu'une fois arrivé à l'enclos, je pus lui présenter Helyos, nous remettant à parler tout en s'occupant de lui puis à nouveau un autre silence, nous décidâmes de repartir, aucun de nous ne prit un pas pressé, enfin ça ce fut à partir du moment où je ne fus pas loin de me ramasser, il m'en offrit son bras, ce que je ne refusais pas.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, soufflai-je, après un long silence, il me regarda brièvement, quand vous êtes arrivés avec Aiyana, vous... tu lui ressembles, quand tu racontais des histoires pendant les vacances ou parfois dans certains gestes, ce n'est pas tout le temps, parfois... je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'aime te voir pour cette raison uniquement mais je voulais te le dire. Tu lui ressembles. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, je préférais regarder le sol, d'une pour tenter de ne pas tomber ou trébucher, de deux, mes yeux s'étaient brouillés, je ne voyais plus rien désormais.

Je le sentis ralentir le pas, il posa sa main sur la mienne la tapotant doucement avant de la serrer, je réprimais mon sanglot, tête toujours baissée, il marcha encore plus lentement, serrant davantage ma main et je crois que c'est ce simple geste qui me touchait autant. Mon cœur mit du temps cesser de se comprimer, je soufflais doucement, ravalais mes larmes et nous remîmes à avancer, toujours en prenant notre temps jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour à la villa. Il nous fit allez derrière la villa, là où ils étaient pour la plupart. Il m'emmena sous le kiosque, nous faisant asseoir dans un canapé de jardin, sa main toujours à serrer la mienne sur son bras. Personne ne vint nous voir, aucun de nous deux ne brisa le silence.

**Pov Edward**

Je venais de me réveiller à la villa, je ne bougeais pas, observant Bella à fixer le plafond sans bouger, juste à cligner des yeux, parfois les fermant quelques secondes, recommençant à regarder le plafond, là je fus incapable de dire comment elle allait. Chose qui me parut stupide puisque aujourd'hui serait, il y a trois ans le décès d'Isaac. Elle leva son portable jusqu'à son regard, sûrement pour l'heure, le reposa sur son ventre et fixa le plafond, elle le fit à intervalle assez régulier, fermant les yeux, les serrant, sa mâchoire se contracta plus d'une fois, elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Aussi étrange que ce soit, je voulais lui laisser ce moment mais jusqu'à quand ? Elle regarda son portable, le reposa et tourna sa tête à l'opposé de la mienne, sa main crispée sur son téléphone.

Je me glissais contre elle, mon bras sous sa poitrine, elle eut un léger sursaut, mon visage contre son cou, elle remonta son bras, posant sa main à l'arrière de ma tête. Si je ne pus voir son visage, je sais qu'elle ne pleurait pas, que sa respiration était plus ou moins posée. Parfois je la sentais relever sa tête, sûrement pour l'heure qui était sur sa table de nuit. Elle eut un nouveau sursaut mais cette fois ce fût pour son téléphone qui vibra, je ne sais pas si ce fut voulu mais je pouvais aisément lire, message d'Angie.

« Toutes mes pensées pour toi ma Belly, tu n'es pas toute seule, réveille Edward s'il dort, débranche le réveil et oublie le temps l'espace d'un instant, maintenant éteins tout ce qui indique l'heure. Je t'aime ma Belly. »

Elle dut le relire certainement, puis fit ce que Angie lui avait demandé, éteignit son téléphone, se releva le temps de débrancher le réveil, elle remit mon bras sur elle se tournant vers moi, sa tête sous la mienne, me serrant contre elle, je fis de même jusqu'à avoir l'impression de l'étouffer, je crois que ce fut certainement ce qu'elle souhaitait vu comment ses mains me poussait contre elle.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, à s'étouffer mutuellement sans savoir qui en avait le plus besoin entre nous. À s'étouffer pour faire taire ses pleurs, là non plus je ne sus qui écrasa le plus l'autre.

**Pov Bella**

Je regardais Edward revenir dans la chambre avec un plateau remplit de tout, de chocolat surtout, il le mit entre nous baissant la couette de mon visage, regardant le plateau.

-Je peux te faire un fruitcowich, j'échappais un rire, il eut un sourire en coin tout en continuant de fixer le plateau, ou un chocowich, j'ai fait grillé du pain comme tu vois, je peux mettre une bonne dose de pâte à tartiner et te le faire, ça dégoulinera comme tu aimes, dit-il légèrement écœuré, je pouffais nerveusement contre la couette. Ou... reprit-il, ou, je te fais un mix de chocowich et fruitcowich, j'insère de la banane dedans, je me dis que ça pourrait te plaire comme moi ça me donne la gerbe... je le baptiserai le cofruitcowich pour bien différencier le fruitcowich du chocowich. La question, dit-il en me regardant, est, Bella, veux-tu un cofruitcowich ? Je me remis à rire, mon ange la question est sérieuse, je me repris.

-Oui, je veux un cofruitcowich, je vais aller me doucher pour ne pas faire de réflexion.

-Ce dont je te remercie, je ne me voyais pas me concentrer pour faire des morceaux de banane de même taille, je me levais en riant doucement, je me penchais pour embrasser sa mâchoire, pris des vêtements d'Edward et partis dans la salle de bains.

Je restais sous la douche un moment sans bouger, tête baissée, je voulais bloquer mon cerveau, le rendre hermétique, le plus possible, ne pas me remettre à pleurer. Je me disais, ça y est tu as craqué, maintenant arrête, je me le répétais en boucle un moment. Je me forçais à penser qu'à une chose, mon départ en vacances avec Edward dans quelques jours, plutôt que de regarder en arrière, je tentais de regarder devant, lui et moi dans la Shelby. Lui au volant en plein soleil et moi qui le regarderais certainement niaisement et quand je vivrai cet instant, je me dirai, « tu vois, l'autre jour sous la douche c'est exactement ce moment que tu vis ».

Nous nous reposâmes après que j'ai mangé, descendant dans le salon en début d'après-midi, j'avais adoré mon cofruitcowich, je l'avais écœuré mais c'était plus que bon, il avait dit garder secrètement la recette. Nous trouvâmes Paul et Jared dans le garage à se chamailler pour je ne sais quoi, ils nous virent, regards énervés, sûrement à cause de leur discussions mouvementée.

-Euh salut, soufflai-je, ils approuvèrent visages fermés, OK, où est tout le monde ?

-Avec Helyos, Tadi et Yuma, me répondit Paul froidement, nous avons besoin d'outils et l'autre brêle, il me soûle, il connaît rien mais il pense me donner des cours.

-Tu es juste de mauvaise foi, dit Jared.

-Tellement de mauvaise foi que tu n'as toujours pas fini de construire ta maison, et pourquoi ? Parce que t'y connais rien et que tu ne veux pas écouter les conseils des autres, maintenant je te dis que c'est ça qu'il faut, tu le prends, tu la fermes et on y va, demain à ce rythme on n'y sera encore. Jared passa près de nous blasé. Ouais je sais, lui cria Paul, je suis un gros connard, Jared eut un sourire partant à la camionnette.

-Je vois que tu entretiens tes relations amicales, railla Edward, nous rîmes doucement.

-Non mais il me gave, il sait qu'il a tort mais non, il ne veut pas le reconnaître, je disais donc, la plupart sont là-haut à refaire un enclos, ton Helyos il joue à la statue, il regarde ce qu'il se passe, Yuma et Tadi on a dû les attacher, ils partaient en vrille, un peu trop énervés. Vous venez ou vous restez ici ?

-Nous allons venir, dis-je.

-Travaux et chevaux, soupira Edward, mes deux passes temps favoris en un, nous nous moquâmes prenant ce que Paul nous tendit.

Nous montâmes tous devant dans la camionnette, m'asseyant sur Edward, je pensais à m'accrocher, Jared qui conduit, enfin Jared ou non ça aurait été pareil, ricaner en me voyant taper la cabine avec mon crâne, ça n'arriva que deux fois, amour et chaton le frappèrent à chaque fois, ça doit calmer.

**Pov Edward**

Fin de journée, nous nous étions lavés, changés, nous resterions à nouveau tous ensemble pour le repas. Pour le moment Emmett, Jared, Jake apprenaient à Bella comment lancer une balle de base-ball, ensuite ils passeraient au lancé de ballon de foot américain. Je m'installais à table avec Paul, Ali' en pleine création, de ce qu'elle nous avait dit.

-Ali', dit Paul, mettre des assiettes en cartons et des serviettes en papier c'est une création en quoi ? elle se planta devant nous.

-Les couleurs, il faut les accorder, tu vois je ne mets pas tout le temps les mêmes couleurs d'assiettes petites puis grande et les serviettes, ça fait plus joli.

-Les petites étoiles parsemés sur la table c'est pour ?

-La décoration, lui dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux, je ravalais mon rire, nous avons des invités, même si on fait un buffet et barbecue il faut soigner la décoration.

-Ouais... s'il pleut tu fais quoi ?

-Il ne va pas pleuvoir, le vent, je pose les verres sur les assiettes, les étoiles vont s'éparpiller.

-Dans nos assiettes ça sera bien pour manger.

-Ne cherche pas à me contrarier.

-Je cherche à comprendre.

-Je t'ai expliqué.

-Envoyé chier un peu aussi mais c'est bien.

-Tu l'as cherché, Sue, dit-elle à peine elle fut arrivée, Paul est désagréable.

-Paul ça suffit, laisse Alice tranquille.

-Ou je préviens ta maman, dit-elle à Paul.

-Ma', j'embête Alice, ça te déranges ? elle posa un plat et nous regarda.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais tout le temps ? il se contenta de sourire à ma jumelle qui repartit dans sa décoration, contrariée.

J'étais parti rejoindre les autres avec leur jeux, ne me demandez pas lequel c'était, c'était un mix d'un peu de tout, mais toujours le principe d'attraper une balle, Hikuma se rapprocha de moi, je me baissais pour lui faire ses câlins, Bella en parfaite fille possessive tint à lui faire des câlins également.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir, je relevais ma tête, et ouais les cons sont de retour, je me relevais voyant Alex et Ben arriver vers nous, non mais dites nous bonjour au moins, railla Alex.

-Oh les cons, souffla Bella près de moi les larmes aux yeux, ils furent plusieurs à allez les voir.

-Ils le savent que ce sont des cons mon ange, lui soufflai-je.

-Tu... tu le savais ?

-Non, souriais-je, Ben arriva vers nous.

-Bella, lui dit-il, ça ne va pas être possible.

-Quoi ?

-Pleurer à chaque fois que tu me vois, tu ne vas pas le faire là hein ? elle secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux, viens faire câlin, Eddy après je te fais le tien, je riais nerveusement laissant Ben et Bella tranquilles, elle lui répéta plusieurs fois « t'es con, t'es con ».

-Alex.

-Eddy. Nous nous regardâmes, voilà tout est dit mec, nous rîmes nous faisant une accolade, virile, mais une accolade, jamais elle arrête de traumatiser ta Bella ?

-Non, il soupira en les regardant, c'est à ton tour.

-Bella ! elle le regarda, il leva son bras, salut, on va se dire bonjour comme ça tu veux bien ? cria-t-il, elle prit la main de Ben et essuya ses joues, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires en voyant le visage d'Alex passer du sourire à la crispation, et merde, il souffla.

-Je dois un câlin à Eddy, dit Ben à Bella, elle acquiesça, je me pris une accolade de Ben, Alex un câlin de Bella toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-On va les laisser, rit Ben, viens mon petit Eddy, éloignons-nous, ce que nous fîmes. Il alla saluer tout ceux qui restaient, nous partîmes dans la cuisine rejoindre ma mère, dame Esmé... elle se retourna, poussa un cri et l'écrasa contre elle.

-Mon petit Ben, rit-elle, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, elle se recula pour le voir et le reprit contre elle, ça y est elle aussi à les larmes aux yeux, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

-Si je te dis moi aussi, tu me laisses reprendre de l'air ? elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna, vous savez que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis parti ? Eddy tu vas chialer toi aussi ?

-Non, riais-je, rassure-toi.

-Merci, railla-t-il, dame Esmé je peux me servir un café ?

-Laisse je te le fais !

-Bein en fait je me dis que vu comment tu as l'air... elle plissa ses yeux, un grand café s'il te plait, je vais même m'asseoir avec Eddy, lui aussi veut du café je le sens, nous nous assîmes en riant doucement.

-Tu restes longtemps ? demanda ma mère tout sourire, Bella arriva, son sourire plus grand que celui de ma mère, elle s'installa près de moi, regardant Ben, pouffant plusieurs fois, les nerfs certainement, Ben lui la regardait blasé tout en riant.

-Pardon, dit-il à ma mère, ta question, j'ai dans l'idée de repartir d'ici quelques jours, d'emmener par la même occasion Bella et Edward chez nous, Bella tapa dans ses mains se remettant à pouffer nerveusement, quelques jours avant que vous ne partiez, Eddy tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, railla-t-il.

-Mais ça me convient parfaitement, souriais-je, ma mère posa les cafés prenant place, Bella se leva d'un bond.

-Alex doit vouloir un café, je reviens, elle partit en courant, criant son prénom.

-Il a dû allez se planquer, rit Ben, il arrêta quand ma mère caressa sa joue, ne fais pas ça, je vais attendre ce moment à chaque fois que je reviendrai, elle pouffa.

-Nous prenons ! nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Je vois que ça n'a pas changé, sourit-il, nous secouâmes la tête négativement.

-Vous dormez chez vos parents ? demandai-je.

-Mes parents sont partis en vacances, ils sont passés chez nous il y a quelques jours, mais nous dormirons là-bas.

-Et ça va ? demanda ma mère, avec eux.

-Oui, oui, ils étaient d'accord et ne sont pas du genre à changer d'avis.

-Alors vous êtes venus juste pour nous voir ? demanda ma mère au sourire deux fois plus grand.

-Oui dame Esmé, il regarda vers l'entrée de la cuisine et se pencha sur la table ensuite, Bella ça va ? nous haussâmes légèrement les épaules, nous nous en doutions, quitte à revenir autant le faire...

-Je l'ai retrouvé ! cria-t-elle en levant sa main liée à celle de Alex, elle le fit asseoir près de moi quand ma mère décréta l'avoir assez câliné, je te donne mon café, nous la regardâmes étonnés, fûmes rassurés en la voyant s'en faire un.

-On va attendre un peu, souffla Ben, pour l'invitation, je ne pus qu'approuver, essaies de lui dire pendant qu'elle dort pour la préparer, nous rîmes doucement, cessant quand elle nous rejoignit.

-Les papas ils vont être contents de vous voir, y a le papa de Paul aussi !

-Tu me l'as dit trois fois déjà, dit Alex, j'ai bien compris, elle ricana.

-Je suis...

-... tellement contente de nous voir, railla Alex, elle tua son rire.

-Comment ça se passe sur Los Angeles ? demanda ma mère, oh nous devrions retourner dehors ils doivent tous se poser la question.

Nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans le jardin, autour de la grande table, laissant Ben et Alex nous parler de comment ça se passait pour eux, répondre à nos questions sans fin, Bella était près de moi, entre pouffement et larmes aux yeux, elle ne s'était pas encore remise de les voir ici, ce jour là précisément. Je regardais souvent Bella, accrochée à mon bras, elle était à cet instant un livre ouvert, peu importe l'émotion, elle s'affichait en un rien de temps sur son visage, passant de l'étonnement, au rire, au sérieux en quelques secondes, buvant leurs paroles, écoutant chaque commentaires, les yeux rivés sur chaque personnes qui prirent paroles, ses mains toujours à serrer mon bras de manière plus ou moins nerveuse.

Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsque je posais un baiser sur sa tête, elle me regarda en souriant, posant sa tempe contre mon biceps recommençant avec ses mains, elle malaxa mon bras plus qu'autre chose, soit parce que ça la détendait, soit pour se contenir, les deux certainement, ses mains cessèrent de bouger quand Ben la fixa, plus il la regardait, plus ses mains se resserrèrent, il posa son regard sur ses mains, sur nous, sur elle, s'il voulut dire quelque chose, il n'y parvint pas.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit au fait, dit-il regardant tous le monde, la Stanley, nous l'avons croisé ! et ce fut repartit pour tout un tas de questions, Bella put recommencer à masser mon bras.

-Elle s'est éloignée ? rit Emmett, changé de trottoir carrément ? ils furent plusieurs à rire, je contenais le mien plus concentré sur Bella.

-Oui, rit Alex, elle est traumatisée pour de bon, j'ai pourtant tenté d'aller lui parler l'air de rien, elle en a arrêté de respirer, je l'ai regardé comme l'innocent incarné que je suis et elle a changé de trottoir pourtant je lui avais fait un salut de loin tout en souriant, mais rien.

-Le mieux ça sera de la croiser sur le campus, sourit Ben.

-Nous viendrons, dit Rose, nous nous ferons des missions, nous ferons des apparitions furtives, nounours n'oublie pas ton calepin pendant les vacances.

-J'en mettrai même plusieurs pour être sûr de ne rien omettre, le plus simple je vous en remettrai tous un, nous ferons un point quand nous serons tous de retour. Qui veut se faire une revanche au foot dans le jardin avant le goûter ? nous fûmes nombreux à nous moquer de sa phrase, il haussa les épaules et se leva, alors qui ?

-Tu te rends compte, dit Paul, que si personne se lève ça va être violent comme vent ? nous rîmes tous.

-Je me dis que seuls les hommes oseront se lever, Ezhno, bien sûr je ne vous comptez pas dans les non-homme.

-Tu me penses incapable de courir derrière un ballon ?

-Non ! C'est juste que... vous êtes le papa de Paul et que... il

bougea nerveusement ses mains, nous le laissâmes s'enfoncer tranquillement dans un grand silence.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que les femmes de cette table ne peuvent participer ? demanda Aiyana.

-Non madame, dit-il tétanisé je dirai, c'était une façon de parler, si... si vous voulez être un « homme » vous pouvez jouer...

-Excuse-moi, dit notre père, en ce qui concerne Charlie et moi ?

-Vous êtes des gamins tous les deux alors je ne vous compte pas dans les papas, juste Ezhno.

-On en revient, reprit Paul, à mon père que tu penses pas suffisamment en forme pour jouer au foot, Emmett chercha de l'aide en regardant certains d'entre nous, p'pa, ma', la raclée ont lui met ? ils se levèrent tous les trois en riant.

-Pas ta maman, lui dit Emmett traumatisé, ma mère se leva les rejoignant, mais non, ne faites pas ça...

-Mais si, rit ma mère, nous ne serons, bien sûr, pas dans ton équipe.

-Je vais peut-être proposer de faire des colliers de perles ou de continuer à parler...

-J'ai envie de jouer maintenant, rit Alex, équipe de Paul, faut défendre les mamans.

-Tu veux allez jouer ? me demanda Bella tout bas.

-Tu y vas ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais tu dois défendre les mamans et Ezhno, je te rejoindrai si je vois que ça dégénère.

-Sue reste, elle nous regarda attendant de savoir si j'allais y aller, je ne jouerai pas longtemps.

-Si tu es trop long je viendrai te chercher, je reste là, à ta vue ! je l'embrassai avant de me lever, invitant Sue à prendre ma place.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais parvenue à échapper à la vigilance d'eux tous, non en fait, pour allez me doucher, personne n'avait trouvé un motif pour m'accompagner, Edward non plus, j'avais remercié d'ailleurs le fait qu'il ne se propose pas de venir, devant autant de personnes, parents, mon père surtout, il y aurait forcément eu un crétin, voire dix pour faire une réflexion. J'étais à sécher mes cheveux et à me coiffer, la plupart devaient être occupés à aider pour la nourriture, Ezhno était passé chef en cuisine, dernière information que j'avais entendue avant de monter. Une fois coiffée, je partis ouvrir mon armoire, je cherchais une tenue, je voulais, je ne sais pas, avoir une jolie tenue, serrant ma serviette d'une main, je cherchais avec l'autre. J'évitais le noir, trop sinistre pour cette journée, le blanc me parût le mieux, je retrouvais ma longue jupe blanche, que j'avais mis un jour avec Angie, coiffée de nos tresses pour partir à La Push, si ça me parût dater d'il y a des années, ça se comptait pourtant en mois, tout paraissait tellement loin. Presque tout.

Je me trouvais un petit haut, gilet cache-cœur, toujours blanc, je mis mes ballerines partant me maquiller légèrement, je fus prête à redescendre, je m'assis tout de même en bout de lit après avoir ouvert la boîte à musique de Paul, je m'allongeais sur le dos, bras ouverts sur le lit. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme, quelques secondes. Secondes qui commencèrent à devenir bien trop longues pour moi, je remerciais intérieurement, la personne qui venait de toquer à la porte, je me redressais.

-Oui ?

-C'est chaton, je me rallongeais comme j'étais.

-Viens chaton, je tournais ma tête quand il ouvrit la porte, il regarda sa boîte à musique, puis moi, je me décalais tapotant le bas du lit, il ne fit aucune réflexion, se mettant comme je l'étais, je lui pris sa main, là non plus il ne dit mot, il fixait le plafond. Tu dois être content de voir tes parents, il me regarda, je sais c'est de la logique et mon amorce de conversation n'est pas des plus recherchées.

-J'apprécie que tu t'en rendes comptes, je me mis sur le côté, tout en gardant une distance pour ne pas le stresser, il eut tout de même un mouvement de recul avec sa tête.

-Promis je ne vais pas t'embrasser, raillais-je, il échappa un rire.

-Tu sais que si Eddy il arrive, il va commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions...

-Tu aimerais tellement, pourtant...

-Ouais je sais, il serait capable de nous sourire, genre tout est normal.

-Nous travaillerons sur ton petit côté coincé ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne suis pas coincé.

-Si et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Je préfères me mentir pour l'instant, il eut un bref sourire.

-Le sourire c'est pour ?

-C'est une phrase que j'ai dit il y a longtemps, non tu ne sauras pas pourquoi et oui je suis content que mes parents soient là.

-De quoi allons nous parler maintenant que tu as répondu à toutes mes interrogations ? raillai-je.

-Je suis certain que tu dois avoir une question quelque part dans tes divers cerveaux.

-Je dois y réfléchir, riais-je, tiens j'en ai une !

-Déjà ? grimaça-t-il, je lui mis une petite tape sur sa main.

-Une remarque plutôt.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? j'acquiesçai, allons-y petite chose...

-J'ai donc remarqué une chose...

-Au sujet de qui ?

-Bah toi.

-Ce n'était pas une obligation.

-Pour moi si.

-Tu emmerdes la logique parfois.

-Tu cherches à perdre du temps mais c'est bien tenté, j'ai remarqué que tu es plus calme avec moi, enchaînai-je, tu me pousses plus dans mes retranchements, il y a une raison particulière ? Non parce que je trouve que ça remonte à loin une de nos petites embrouilles où tu me dis une chose que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre, ou on s'envoie chier et ensuite on en parle plus sereinement, enfin tu sais, ce que tu as fait un grand nombre de fois, pourquoi ?

-C'est plus une remarque là, ce sont deux questions, je plissais mes yeux sous son rire, il se reprit, tu veux en fait une conversation merdique je le sens... sinon, je n'ai pas dû trouver quoi te dire, je ne t'ai pas vu reculer comme tu as pu le faire ou te poser des questions, si ça a été le cas, j'ai donné mon avis plus calmement que je ne l'ai fait, j'attends, je guette, t'en fais pas, des embrouilles nous ferons en sorte d'en avoir d'autres. C'est une manière de me demander à te mettre une pression quelconque ?

-Si c'était le cas tu le ferais ?

-Pas aujourd'hui non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça n'aurait pas de nécessité, parce qu'il s'agit de peine, d'une semaine, journée particulière pour toi, qu'il ne faut pas tout mélanger, je t'accorde cependant que si par la suite tu restes dans ton deuil, là oui je te secouerai pour que tu te reprennes, mais aujourd'hui je suis celui qui accepte que tu lui prennes la main et d'être allongé sur votre lit sans rien dire, pratiquement sans rien dire, je suis juste un de ceux qui est à tes côtés, pour te soutenir autant que possible, le reste peut attendre tu ne crois pas ?

-Quand ton père à table a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls, j'ai pensé qu'il avait ramené mes grands-parents.

-Je m'en suis douté vu ta réaction.

-Parfois ton père me fait penser à Isaac.

-Parfois mon père me fait penser à Billy Black. Il n'y a rien de mal, certains anciens sur la réserve me font bien me souvenir de mes grands-parents, parfois quand tu parles de Isaac, la manière dont il semblait être, il a également une ressemblance avec le mien, et là il n'y a aucun mal...

-Tu n'as jamais parlé d'eux auparavant, soufflai-je.

-Je les aimais, je les ai perdu l'un après l'autre, je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, je sais que tu comprends, mais je te dirai que mon grand-père avait un cœur trop fragile, ma grand-mère le sien l'est devenu quand il est parti, que c'est une époque qui me manque, si j'ai mes croyances pour m'aider quand il s'agit de la perte, je n'ai par contre aucune alternative en ce qui concerne le passé, j'aimerai y retourner, il remit son regard sur le plafond, au moins une journée, nous en sommes tous là, petite chose, la plupart à vouloir repartir dans le passé, à une époque précise, mais avec tout ce que nous savons maintenant, tout serait différent, faussé, parce qu'alors nous connaîtrions certains mensonges, cachotteries ou autre et ça gâcherait tout.

-Il nous reste quoi ? soufflai-je.

-Il te reste nous, dit-il en me regardant, nous tous, ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à faire des dizaines, centaines, milliers de kilomètres, si personne ne peut amoindrir leur perte, ce qui aura changé en trois ans c'est que tu ne seras plus seule, que personne n'est là par pitié mais par choix.

-Nous ferions mieux de descendre alors, chuchotai-je.

-Dans deux minutes petite chose, pour l'instant souffle, je me redressais pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, il a eu peur je crois.

-Faut que tu arrêtes d'être coincé, je n'allais encore une fois pas t'embrasser.

-Laisse-moi être parano, tu les as ici tes boucles d'oreilles ? Celle que tu t'es achetée chez mes parents, j'approuvais, tu devrai les mettre, je le regardais sceptique, quoi ? Je t'ai déjà donné des conseils pour tes vêtements.

-Généralement c'est pour embêter amour.

-Tu as raison, je m'assagis, fais chier, j'échappais un rire, je me levais les prenant dans ma boîte à bijoux, les mettant, il se redressa sur ses avants-bras, va falloir que je me reprenne, je riais nerveusement, je deviens gentil putain.

-Pourquoi tu t'emballes, avec moi tu l'as toujours été, avec les autres tu fais toujours le connard, je ne vois pas où est ton problème, il se fit pensif, ça fait bien ? demandai-je pour mes boucles d'oreilles.

-Je m'en fous, dit-il sur un ton complètement désintéressé.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ouais, dit-il en approuvant et se levant, prête ? j'acquiesçai, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, passa devant en me coupant la route, je lui mis une tape, laisse-moi être Paul ce soir, me dit-il en descendant les escaliers, je relevais un peu ma jupe pour ne pas tomber, il m'attendit en bas.

-Tu as des troubles de la personnalité, un coup chaton, un coup connard, tu es un gentil avec moi, il grimaça, mais promis je ne le répéterai pas bien que tout le monde le sache déjà, il râla commençant à se remettre à avancer, hey, je lui attrapais le bras le prenant contre moi, merci, il referma ses bras, embrassant ma tête, Jared nous vit et nous fit un câlin aussi sous nos rires nerveux.

-C'était trop tentant, je fais le serveur ce soir, la plupart sont revenus et sont toujours dans le jardin.

-Tu allais où là ? demandai-je, je peux t'aider à amener quelque chose ?

-Non, là en fait j'allais chier, plus ou moins discrètement mais je vois que c'est foutu, nous eûmes un rire très con avec Paul, il repartit rapidement dehors.

Nous partîmes à l'arrière de la maison toujours à rire, je me crispais quelque peu quand nous fûmes devant les escaliers, le soir commençant à tomber, ils avaient allumés des torches dans le jardin, des bougies dans certains de mes petits photophores sur la table, l'odeur de lys qui flottait, la table rapprochée du kiosque illuminé, mon cœur s'était accéléré, la plupart à table à nous regarder, je cherchais Edward du regard, je sentis sa main dans mon dos, je me retournais prenant sa main.

-Ne manque plus que nous je pense, j'acquiesçai les larmes aux yeux, Paul commença à avancer, nous le suivîmes, cette tenue, murmura Edward, je la veux pour nos vacances, j'eus un très léger rire, il embrassa ma main, passant son bras sur mes épaules, nos mains toujours liées.

Nous primes place, tous je crois s'étaient changés, Ben près de moi, Paul en face, en fait nous étions en plein milieu de la table, si l'effet recherché était de faire ressentir que j'étais entourée, ce fut plus que réussi. Je gardais la main de Edward sur ma cuisse, je riais nerveusement en voyant celle de Ben s'avancer soit disant discrètement, je lui pris la gardant.

-Navré Eddy, lui souffla-t-il.

-On réglera ça plus tard.

-Soit jamais, Bella tu mangeras avec une paille, je me remis à rire nerveusement, Ben il va la fermer tiens.

-Bella, commença Alex qui était face à son frère, je vais te faire du pied, OK ? Histoire que l'on soit en contact nous aussi.

-Touche à son pied, dit Edward froidement, et je te...

-À table, cria Esmé, nous rîmes tous.

-M'man, rit Emmett, tu nous l'avais déjà faite.

-Les garçons, je dois changer vos couteaux pour d'autres à beurre ou vous allez parvenir à vous contrôlez ? Alex, ne fait pas de pied à ma belle-fille, Ben ne taquine pas mon fils et soyons tous gentils, je regardais Paul qui préféra m'ignorer, je me remis à rire nerveuse, Bella, chérie.

-Pardon, dis-je, c'est Paul qui me fait rire.

-Paul il n'a rien fait, dit-il, que ce soit avec ses pieds ou ses mains.

-Pas comme certain, dit Rose, nous la regardâmes tous, quoi ? Je termine juste la phrase de Paul...

-P'pa, ma', désolé d'avance pour leur comportement à tous.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu étais innocent, lui répondit Ezhno, ils furent plusieurs à féliciter Ezhno.

-Pourtant sur ce coup là, je n'y étais pour rien, Alex, Ben, Esmé, Emmett, Edward et sa jalousie oui, je reprends le contrôle de la situation, tout le monde respire, se calme, se reprend et surtout évitez de me faire honte devant mes parents.

-Ce n'est rien, nous dit sa mère, il n'a toujours pas digéré la surprise, nous rîmes tous, elle prit sa main les laissant sur la table.

-Ma' ! elle préféra se moquer de son fils, il abandonna passant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Je vais servir le champagne, dit mon père, Carlisle se leva également.

Les plats commencèrent à être passés, je récupérais mes mains, mon papa embrassa ma tête et me servit, je relevais la tête pour lui sourire, il embrassa mon front, je pouffais, il laissa la bouteille à Edward qui continua à servir, il prit sa place tourné vers moi.

-Poupée.

-Oui ?

-Je me suis dit, après avoir demandé si ça ne dérangerait personne, que ça serait bien pour toi.

-De ? mon cœur s'était accéléré.

-Tu devrais regarder sur le côté de la maison, côté droit, poupée, j'avalais péniblement ma salive toujours à le fixer, n'ai pas peur poupée, papa tu sais bien qu'il ne ferait rien pour te faire de la peine, j'acquiesçai.

Je tournais lentement ma tête, je ne vis personne, je me levais tremblante, mon cœur lui tambourinait, je me déplaçais jusqu'au bout de la table, nerveusement je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Sam, je vis enfin quelqu'un, un bouquet de lys dans les bras, je crispais ma main, quand la personne continua à avancer lentement, mon cœur eut plusieurs loupés, mes larmes aux yeux revinrent, je lâchais l'épaule de Sam, me mettant à avancer, je voulais courir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle était là, mon Angie, celle que j'avais connu, tenue, coiffure, lunettes, tout était là, elle me fit un petit sourire timide, je me mis à avancer plus rapidement, elle s'arrêta, posa les fleurs, je pus courir quand elle commença à le faire, nous nous écrasâmes l'une contre l'autre nous mettant à rire et à pleurer, j'en avais des spasmes pendant qu'elle tremblait.

-Ma Angie, tu es venue, pleurai-je en la compressant encore plus.

-Je n'allais pas rester chez ma tante ma Belly, je me reculais pour la voir, j'ai des yeux derrière mes lunettes pleines d'eau salée, je riais nerveusement, laisse-moi une minute, elle les essuya rapidement, les remit, voilà, je suis donc là, elle prit ma main partant reprendre ses fleurs, elle me les donna, il y a un petit sachet de graine aussi, tu pourras en planter.

-Merci, pour les fleurs, être venue, elle me fit un sourire, essuyant mes joues avec ses mains, ça va allez pour toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ils savaient que je venais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, nous y allons ? je déplaçai le bouquet sur mon bras, prenant sa main, je serai près de ton papa et Sue, pas très loin de toi, nous papoterons dans la soirée.

Je resserrai sa main, si elle gardait un petit sourire, il était plus crispé qu'autre chose, Edward vint à notre rencontre, elle bredouilla je ne sais quoi paralysée, elle se reprit aussi vite qu'elle put, Edward le vit aussi bien que moi, il la scruta et finit par la prendre dans les bras, la remerciant et lui souhaitant la bienvenue, ses frères, sœurs suivirent, je regardais Ben et Alex près de la table avec Paul, Ben surtout j'allais retourner vers lui, mais il me devança partant à son tour saluer Angie suivi de son frère et Paul. J'allais remercier mon papa, posant les lys sous le kiosque avec les autres. Je ne saurai dire qui Angie craignit le plus, j'allais rapidement lui reprendre la main, pendant qu'elle terminait de saluer les Quileute, si ça dérangea quelqu'un, personne ne le montra.

-Esmé, pardon, je pourrai allez me laver les mains s'il te plait ? Avec les fleurs j'ai, elle montra ses mains nerveuse.

-Viens je t'emmène, lui sourit-elle. Nous reprîmes tous place, je me penchais vers Ben.

-Ben...

-Je vais bien, sourit-il, je le savais, je l'ai eu au téléphone plus d'une fois depuis que nous sommes partis, Alex aussi ça va, hein Alex ?

-C'est bien qu'elle soit venue, sourit-il, elle peut manger près de moi si elle veut, Ben ?

-Ben ça lui va, je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas en mauvais termes, au contraire qu'elle vienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Paul.

-Vu que je suis condamné à être gentil, je suis prêt à ce qu'elle mange entre Alex et moi, problème réglé, je vais même la chercher.

-Tu as envie de fumer ? lui demanda Alex.

-Ouais aussi, rit-il, mais je vais l'attendre, il se leva et partit aux escaliers tout en fumant.

Quand nous fûmes tous installés, les discussions reprirent, Angie écouta plus qu'elle ne parla, j'avais repris la main de Edward sur ma cuisse.

-Amour, chuchotai-je à son oreille, merci pour tout à l'heure, Angie...

-Ne me dis pas merci, je ne me suis pas forcé, je suis content qu'elle soit là, je suis aussi impressionné qu'elle l'ait fait, à sa place je ne sais pas si je l'aurai fait, à moins d'aimer vraiment la personne concernée, tu sais ce que je vais faire, je vais échanger de place avec elle, vous pourrez parler, je pourrai le faire avec Ben, OK ? je l'embrassai et approuvai, Angie, on échange de place, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous raconter.

-Oh... merci, elle disparut sous la table sous plusieurs rires et arriva de notre côté, c'est plus simple que de faire tout le tour, dit-elle à Edward.

-Ouais, sourit-il, mais avec Ben, Alex et Paul, je pense me prendre plus de coups qu'autre chose.

-Bien sûr que non, dirent-ils en chœur avant de rire.

-Je vais faire le tour de la table, rit-il. Elle prit sa place, je dois avoir un souci parce que je lui pris sa main, j'aime prendre les mains, nous échangeâmes leurs assiettes et le repas reprit, bien qu'ils furent déçus qu'Edward ne soit pas passé sous la table, ça leur permit de se chamailler.

-Tu as repris la danse comme tu le voulais ? demandai-je à Angie.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, pour le moment je vais voir comment ça se passe, si ça me plaît, je continuerai.

-Avec ta tante ça va ?

-Oui nous nous entendons bien, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse, l'équipe est sympa, je travaille en soirée, j'ai un scooter pour me déplacer, ça ressemble à Forks, moins de pluie.

-Tes parents ?

-Ils sont venus il y a peu, nous avons remis les choses à plat, maintenant on se donne du temps. Je mimais mon « Et Ben ? », pareil, sourit-elle, ça va, ça va mieux je parle pour moi, à la rentrée scolaire, je travaillerai dans la bibliothèque de l'université, ça me permettra de bosser mes cours.

-Je pourrai te dire ce que nous étudions, comment sont les examens et tout.

-Oui ça me donnera une idée, tu me diras et je bosserai comme si je passe l'examen et ma tante corrigera.

-Ne la lance pas là-dedans, lui dit Ben, je reculais un peu ma chaise, ta tante tu fais ça, elle va te faire ses propres interro.

-Je pourrai me mettre que des A si je ne lui donne pas.

-Prends plutôt cette option, lui dit Ben, nous rîmes doucement, tu repars demain ?

-Oui, mon avion est à 17h23 précisément.

-Je t'amènerai à l'aéroport si tu veux.

-Oui si tu veux.

-Tu dors où ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il, je me sentis de trop.

-Hey je reviens, je vais allez embêter Jake un peu, ils approuvèrent, je pus les laisser, Ben prit ma place, mon infirmière, dis-je en me mettant sur ses jambes, arrête de t'empiffrer tu vas être malade.

-Malade à cause de la bouffe ? Tu ne connais pas mon système digestif.

-Je n'en demande pas tant, riais-je.

-Depuis quand je te sers de plan de sortie ? railla-t-il, je pouffais, je t'ai sentie légèrement coincée entre eux.

-J'aurai dû allez voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais non t'es bien là, après tu iras voir qui ? Parce que là ils sont bien partis pour parler, parler et encore parler.

-Après c'est moi, dit Emmett, je viens de me dire, que tu n'étais jamais venue sur mes jambes, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?

-Sur les miennes non plus, dit Jasper.

-Ni les miennes, dit Jared.

-Moi non plus, dit Sam, je riais bêtement.

-Nous aimerions comprendre, dit Emmett.

-Je ne sais pas, riais-je.

-Ne leur réponds pas, me dit Leah, ne perds pas de temps avec ça.

-Tu es contrariée ? lui demandai-je.

-À cause de Jake qui n'arrête pas de boire et manger, je t'ai prévenu, lui dit-elle, tu dormiras dans ton vomi cette nuit, je riais bien qu'écœurée.

-Mais tout ira bien tu verras, je suis fait pour ça, boire et manger.

-Vomir aussi, il soupira.

-Dans une autre vie, je serai un homme libre, je lui mis une claquette.

-Merci petite sœur, je lui souris.

-Les bébés, pourquoi vous êtes toujours silencieux pendant les grands repas comme ça ? demandai-je.

-Les sujets de conversations sont trop élaborés pour nous, railla Embry.

-Entre les questions sur pourquoi tu ne vas pas sur les jambes de untel et le vomi de Jake, faut comprendre que nous nous sentons inférieurs, dit Quil.

-Je préférais la version courte d'Embry, dit Seth sous nos moqueries, tu arrives encore à respirer ?

-Trop élaborés vous voyez, nous dit Quil, je regardais Emily.

-Trop élaborés, me répondit-elle en souriant, puis tu vois avec de telles réponses des bébés, tu peux difficilement repartir, alors le silence et l'observation c'est bien.

-Ouais, dit Jared, ce côté de la table il pue un peu, nous rîmes tous, Kim aussi bien qu'elle lui mit une claquette.

-Et parfois, dit Sam, une connerie de dite et ça donne ça.

-En attendant, dit Jasper, tu esquives la question initiale.

-On va rentrer dans un cercle vicieux, dit Jake, laissez-moi parler tranquillement avec ma belle-soeur-soeur, je pouffais.

-Psst, Bella, me fit Ali', tu crois qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble Ben et Angie ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'ils se parlent, comme ils le font maintenant.

-M'man, cria Emmett, si je débarrasse, je peux ramener les gâteaux et tout ? elle se leva et vint vers nous.

-Tu as encore faim ? elle le regarda, laisse ma question est stupide.

-Si j'aide Emmett à débarrasser, nous pouvons ramener le dessert ? demanda Jake.

-Si je dis qu'il n'y a pas de gâteaux...

-Oh bah je rentre chez moi en criant à l'arnaque, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires.

-Dans une autre vie, dit Leah, j'aurai un homme comme mari, pas un enfant.

-L'enfant il a quand même certaines excroissance impressionnante, une en particulier, le rire con fut pour moi, je me levais aussi, sale image en tête, reviens ! je m'éloignais rejoignant Esmé.

-Viens me voir, me dit Jared sur un ton pervers, je m'éloignais en riant, m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, je secouais la tête négativement, il vit que je jetais un regard à Edward, laisse Eddy elle veut pas que je la prenne c'est tout, il régna un grand silence et trois personnes qui se levèrent en même temps, amour, chaton et papa, mais non merde ! Sur mes genoux, sur mes genoux, il se leva à son tour, oh et puis occupez vous de Jake aussi, il a Bella sur les jambes il lui parle de son excroissance impressionnante, je me remis à rire, Esmé près de moi à rire des trois qui vinrent de faire une syncope, ça c'est plus choquant, leur dit-il.

-Il déforme, rit Jake, et c'était à Esmé que je le disais, ce fut pire, ce fut à Carlisle de se lever, il prit sa chaise dans les mains vérifiant la solidité en la tapant doucement au sol, j'eus un fou rire en voyant mon beau-papa arriver avec sa chaise, Jake s'éloigna à son tour rejoignant Jared.

-En tant que médecin, dit Carlisle, va falloir vérifier tout ça.

-Mais non, dit Jake, ça calma son rire, ça empira ma sale image en tête, mais non Carlisle... soit sérieux un peu.

-Je le suis.

-Je le vois et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, pensez à Ezhno et Aiyana.

-Nous allons très bien, dit Ezhno.

-Alors nous reste plus qu'à courir, dit Jared à Jake. Ils partirent rapidement poursuivis.

-Bon maintenant qu'ils sont occupés, me dit Esmé, je vais commencer à débarrasser.

Je l'aidais, Sue et Aiyana se joignirent à nous, nous pûmes prendre notre café tranquillement dans la cuisine, loin de tous les cris divers et variés, je tenais surtout à ne pas voir Jake nu, ce qui au vu des cris, dû finir par arriver.

-Un repas normal, remplit de civilités, ce n'est jamais arrivé, dit Esmé à Aiyana, jamais, j'échappais un rire, il faut toujours que ça dérive.

-Rassure-toi, lui dit Aiyana, nous connaissions déjà, ils ne sont pas capable de se tenir.

-Ce n'est pas ma maison qui a une mauvaise influence ? je ricanais, ma Bella, le moment est sérieux.

-Pardon, riais-je.

-Ce sont nos enfants la mauvaise influence, nous n'y sommes pour rien.

-Oh ça me rassure, dit Esmé plus que soulagée.

-Je te l'avais déjà dit, lui dit Sue.

-Je sais mais je trouve toujours rassurant de l'entendre une fois de plus.

-Je te le redirai, lui dit Aiyana.

J'écoutais les conversations de maman, Sue a caresser mes cheveux dans mon dos discrètement, je remarquais que mamans ou non, les discussions n'étaient pas si différentes, ça me rassurait pour plus tard, nous nous décidâmes à préparer le dessert, j'en fus empêchée ainsi que Sue qui s'était lancée à me faire une tresse sur le côté, elle aime bien me coiffer, parfois je me dis qu'elle a le fait de me coiffer en lubie, j'en suis bien contente, je crois que j'aime qu'elle me pourrisse comme elle peut le faire.

-Vous pouvez revenir, nous dit Edward en souriant.

-Ça a fini comment ? demandai-je.

-Tu n'aurais pas aimé voir, rit-il, je suis bien content que tu aies fui, je pouffais, attendez pour les desserts, il faut remettre la table bien en place, je lui fis les gros yeux, non rien n'est cassé, ils ont juste débordé, il me tendit sa main, je ne me fis pas prier pour lui prendre, remerciant Sue bien qu'elle ignora mon merci, nous repartîmes dehors ou... ou.

-Pourquoi fait tout nuit ? Ceux présents avec nous ricanèrent, nous avançâmes parvenant à retrouver tout le monde qui était debout tourné vers un même endroit, vous avez tous fini nus c'est ça ? j'entendis des rires, nombreux.

-Mais non, rit Emmett, nous nous sommes dit... combien de temps j'ai ?

-Trente secondes, dit Sam.

-OK, la journée gamin tu te souviens notre petit feu d artifice ?

-Oui.

-Bah entre-temps nous avons grandi, alors pour finir la journée, nous avons visé grand.

-C'était nase ton explication, dit Paul sous les moqueries.

-J'aurai aimé t'y voir.

-Petite chose, cadeau de la part de nous tous pour te laisser un souvenir qui te fera sourire, allez Emmett silence maintenant, je ne pus que rire bien que ce ne fut pas mon envie première.

-Tu...

Emmett ne put terminer sa phrase, j'eus un mouvement de recul quand ça commença, un sourire idiot aussi, un rire plutôt, toutes têtes relevées à regarder et parce que j'aimais graver des visages, expressions, je les regardais tous, la plupart à sourire, concentrés sur le feu d'artifice.

Je repensais à ce que Paul m'avait dit plus tôt, il me restait eux, eux tous, dans ce jardin, qui parvinrent à faire de cette journée non plus une fin mais un commencement.

* * *

**Nous nous retrouverons sur le dernier chapitre ^^' en reviews en sur fb**

**Il y aura également un épilogue.**

**Prenez soin de vous ! **


	47. Chapter 47 saison 2

Et attention la claque...voici le DERNIER chapitre, le N°45, à dire, écrire ou lire bein ça pue toujours autant, MAIS dîtes-vous qu'il reste un épilogue, ça pue toujours ? Ouais je sais...

Lucky, un grand DANKE pour ta correction, je te fais une triple ration de bisous

FHM l'ado fan de pingouin je te kisse et te remercie.

Aux sans-comptes...

**Guest **; Jared et son lapsus, il a un don ce garçon, pas possible autrement, ce n'est pas le premier non plus ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Elodie **; Review de taille que tu souhaites...Je suis contente si tu es satisfaite de comment j'ai tourné la semaine de Bella, par contre...tu n'as pas comprit pourquoi ils sont en GAV, oh mais non, pas toi, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir compris T.T J'espère que tu as pu rassurer ta maman mdr je ne vais pas changer les Quileute ou qui que ce soit, j'aime bien trop quand ils font les boulets, ce que j'ai préféré bizarrement c'est papa Carlisle qui teste sa chaise calmement ^^ pourquoi tu es de mauvaise foi ? Les gens font des erreurs et elle ne profite en rien de la situation, elle est là, arrête d'être mauvaise (non en fait soit comme tu veux hein) ^^ Merci pour ta review, je te dis à bientôt, des bisous, et MERCI pour la relecture ^^

**Syrine **; Remise de ta syncope ? Mdrrrr, je te le souhaite mais un immense MERCI pour ta review. La GAV il fallait que je la fasse, les papa avaient prévenus, ils ont tenus parole, bien que je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils s'en sont sortit sans encombre lool, Paul est un connard, c'est de notoriété publique et il le confirme parfaitement. Jared et Jake, un chapitre sans humour ou blagues foireuses j'aurai du mal XD oh merci de relire, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais j'ai fait quelques modifs sur les 22 premiers, correction et amélioration dirons-nous, je ne peux que être contente que tu éprouves le même plaisir à relire, t'excuse pas des termes employés ^^ rassurée également que tu ne la trouves pas chiante, après autant de chapitres ça aurait pu être le risque... bac blanc un 12 ce n'est pas non plus nase. Quel métier je fais, je travaille dans un SAV pour le moment, je songe y partir dés que je pourrai, à la base je suis de l'hôtellerie, je suis passée par la vente puis dans l'accueil, le mieux était de travailler en room service de nuit ^^ Pour en revenir au prochain chapitre bien que ce soit le dernier il y aura bien un épilogue, le pdf tu l'auras sans soucis, je m'occupe de ma petite fille, je te remercie pour ta review, prends soin de toi et à bientôt, bien sur que je FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO avec toi:p

**Julie **; Normalement l'attente aurait du être moins longue...pour le pendentif et la bague je n'ai pas oublié, tu sauras bien à quels sorte de photos s'y trouve, j'ai trouvé bien pour elle également qu'ils soient tous présent, merci et à bientôt.

**Guest N°2 ** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et le plaisir que tu as à relire parfois;) si je peux faire rire, je ne peux que apprécier...

**Uukate ** je reprends ton wow... XD jamais 3 sans 4 mais si ça se dit...ça doit l'être oui, exceptionnel, d'avoir pu te le faire ressentir me touche, d'autant plus si ça te permet de t'évader. Je te dis merci, merci beaucoup et à bientôt, bisous wow. Paul et une douche après une journée de chantier, combien de wow ?

**May.B ** Mais non ne te flagelle pas, je ne quémande pas les reviews, c'est à votre bon vouloir, tout va bien...oh merci beaucoup pour mon chapitre, avant de te « tuer » il reste le chapitre ci-dessous et un épilogue. Réunir tous le monde était le mieux, ça prouve à nouveau leurs liens. À moi aussi ça va me mettre un coup au moral, j'aurai passé 3 ans de ma vie avec eux dans ma tête...vous également mais je vais me garder tout ça pour l'amorce de l'épilogue. Si tu auras passé de bons moments en me lisant / relisant alors je serai parvenue à mon envie de départ en me lançant dans la publication sur FF. Je ne sais pas si j'écrivais un jour autre chose que des fictions, mais si c'est le cas, je n'oublierai pas...mille merci, je te dis à bientôt.

**Ilonka ** Ce n'est pas encore terminé ma belle, le chapitre ci-dessous, un épilogue ensuite et là il sera temps de dire non noooooon ainsi que le manque ^^ ah tu me colles le bourdon avec ton ''on ce retrouve pour l'épilogue pour un dernier au revoir. ... :"('' toi aussi prends soin de toi.

**Guest N°3 ** Merci beaucoup, Angie il fallait bien la faire revenir, à bientôt !

**Béatrice **; Merci ^^ si les papa avaient été parfaitement sage ça n'aurait pas été normal XD les enfants avaient été prévenus que papa Charlie prévoyait une garde à vue, ils n'ont pas du les penser sérieux et pourtant... Ne plains pas la Stanley, lool, elle aime bien, ça lui donne l'impression d'avoir une vie et plein de choses à raconter à ses futures « amies » Angela je ne me voyais pas ne pas la faire revenir, tout comme Ben et Alex. Malheureusement oui on approche de la fin, le chapitre ci-dessous, un épilogue et ça sera bel et bien terminé T.T je ne doute pas du fait que tu parviendras une autre fic pour te ''traumatiser'':) mais heureuse que tu es pu ressentir autant, merci encore et à très vite !

**Aussidagility ** Oh mais de rien lool la garde à vue, il fallait que je le fasse, papa Charlie avait promis ^^ Swan contre les deux fistons, les Swan ressortent vainqueurs, ça n'empêchera pas d'autres crasses XD jeu sans fin...a pas tout comprit par contre...le repas et l'arrivée des parents avec le lien avec les WC faudra que tu m'expliques lool, merci pour ta review et des bisous !

**Lulu ** Pas grave pour les 3 reviews ^_^ Enfermer leurs propres gamins en prison, ça va avec leur familles lool contente que tu ais eus un fou rire de merde XD Ah là Edward j'ai envie de dire que le ''mythe'' est brisé, j'aime bien ça le rend plus humain dirons-nous...Je te préviens d'avance, le chapitre ci-dessous ne sera pas moins long, voir même un peu plus, courage, courage... Edward était jeune ? Ça te va comme excuse ? XD il est plein de surprise ce garçon, laissons Emmett un peu tranquille pour une fois. Je veux un Paul aussi, je suis soulagée que tu es étais seule pendant ta lecture, ah tu racontes à ta maman ? Lool elle va peut-être vouloir surveiller tes lectures au bout d'un moment non ? Rassure la et dis lui que c'est bientôt finis, quoi que si tu viens à relire...bon on oublie, ne traumatise pas trop ta maman non plus ^^ pour la crise de panique, ça aurait pu fonctionner mais vous n'auriez pas eut tous ces jolis dossiers, ça aurait été dommage. En tout cas tu as bien réfléchis à la question, je t'en félicite:p L'Aigle Royal...Bella faut s'accrocher des fois pour rejoindre ou comprendre son monde, le souci c'est que dés que je vois un aigle, j'ai le cri en répétition, crois-moi au bout d'un moment ça te donne de bonnes migraines, faut juste s'y faire, tenter du moins, je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward et Paul s'en sortir aussi bien, là ils ont bien payés, même papa Charlie a participé, plus dure ? Waw tu es du genre rancunière à ce que je vois mdrr. Je t'en prie pour les mouchoirs ^^' que Ben, Angie et Alex aient été là, j'ai trouvé ça bien pour Bella. Pour Angela, je pense qu'il faut encore du temps, qu'elle se reprenne, se retrouve et oui peut-être qu'un jour ça reviendra, il faut d'abord qu'elle sache qui elle est, ce qu'elle veut, ensuite oui elle pourra les retrouver. Je tenais à ce que tous reviennent, comme j'aime tourner ma fic autour des liens peu importe soient-ils, leur présence donnaient un sens à mon histoire. Paul, mon chouchou, comme tu le dis si bien, autant philosophe que connard ^^ joli résumé ! Tu as encore le chapitre ci-dessous et un épilogue, je serai tout autant triste, 3 ans avec eux d'une certaine façon ça n'est pas rien, 3 ans avec mes lectrices c'est encore moins rien mais patientons avant de déprimer d'une façon ou d'une autre...Prends soin de toi également, des bisous.

**MarieG **Non attends encore un peu pour me dire ce qu'il va te manquer, attends l'épilogue tiens, encore mieux ^^ tu pourras nous démoraliser à loisir par la suite...respire, tout va bien ! La garde à vue a plu à ce que je vois, je ne pouvais pas finir ma fic sans la faire, ni lâcher des dossiers en tout genre, ça aussi ça traînait depuis un moment ^^ bon OK pour Bella c'est pas sympa mais tant que ça nous amuse tout va bien lool, ne plains pas Eddy et chaton, ils l'ont cherchés. Helyos et l'eau, je trouvais ça joli, les dons tu auras la réponse, avant la toute fin de ma fic ^^ Pour la période de Bella, tu te doutes que je comprends aussi ce qu'elle vit, que je m'en sers pour extérioriser ma propre peine que je tais la plupart du temps, chaton, il sera toujours là, de bons conseils également, le lac Swan ça permettait de décompresser bien que non, Bella ne sait vraiment pas jouer, l'est brute la petite chose XD Ah l'Aigle Royal, il était bien celui là ^^ papa Charlie qui en rajoute une voir dix couches c'était bien aussi lool, je trouvais bien de parler de Elena & Isaac ça les humanise un peu plus, ça donne un aperçu du passé de Bella. Ezhno et Aiyana, je les aime beaucoup et qu'ils soient là c'était bien, tout comme Angie, Ben, Alex, les liens, toujours les liens...Jared et Jacob font de bons boulets lool, j'ai surtout bien visualisé Carlsile qui teste sa chaise mdrr. Je comprends le fait que tu es hâte et qu'à la fois tu ne sois pas pressée, je partage le sentiment... ton évasion en lisant, je l'ai en écrivant, ma fic m'aura permise de tenir dans beaucoup de moments, encore aujourd'hui ^^ Petit chaton t'embêtera peut-être encore pour la prochaine va savoir XD si en plus elle a la passion du câlin, c'est parfait lool, je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à très bientôt, de gros bisous !

**Colleen **; Mais non tu avais le temps ^^ respire ! La garde a vue, je ne pouvais pas finir ma fic sans la faire, regarde tous les vilains dossiers qui ont été déterrés, c'est beau...pour le coup de ne pas être fûtés, ils ont simplement fait confiance, fallait pas visiblement... Spencer il a permit à Bella d'évacuer XD Paul je ne le vois pas non plus avec une Bella, il l avait déjà dit de toute façon qu'il ne voulait pas une Bella mais oui les autres sont prévisibles lool je pense que la prochaine fois qu'ils seront convoqués ils y réfléchiront à deux fois, je pense que la prochaine fois ils viendront avec un plan d'évasion ^^ Jasper et ses vengeances foireuses, il fait honneur à sa réputation mon petit blond:) Paul ne pouvait pas ne pas foutre la merde, c'est dans ces gênes, c'est pas qu'il aime jouer au merdeux, ça en est un, fooo pour lui. Le dossier Vegas, fallait bien qu'ils aient merdés quelque part, j'imagine bien Carlisle paniquer quand il a perdu Charlie mdrr ce sont des boulets y a pas à dire, Eddy, la fin d'un mythe check ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, Bella je pense qu'elle a du bloquer son cerveau et qu'elle voudrais vraiment à cet instant être orpheline mdrr la pauvre la plupart des dossiers ils lui donnent la migraine, c'est moche pour elle, Jasper nous rajoute une jolie couche, ah ce blond... Paul en parfait parano pense et imagine tout, ça doit être épuisant n'empêche. Le rituel des céréales, je le fais avec ma fille depuis un moment, on aime bien ^^ J'ai peur aussi des chevaux mais je les aime bien trop pour ne pas les approcher. Ah le début de la semaine de merde... les placages, fallait qu'elle se défoule, amour il a payé le prix fort mdrr L'Aigle Royal s'est vengé, elle est partie en vrille mais elle s'est vengée, papa Charlie ne va pas passer à côté d'une tel occasion pour se venger. Eddy avec ses travaux il a des raisons d'avoir peur. Bella qui parlent de ses grands-parents c'était pour les « humaniser » un peu plus ^^ Esmé et sa tasse, elle en rajoute, elle a ce petit côté sadique tout comme Bella, ils ont tous peur de leurs femmes, pas à tort XD ils aiment bien faire les lèches culs mdrr. Les parents de Paul, j'étais pas tranquille en écrivant, surtout que dans ce genre de moment je me glisse quelques secondes dans la peau de Bella T.T Angie et son sms, c'est une façon de montrer aussi que Angie n'est pas complètement pourrie, je pense que d'avoir fait une pause ça lui fait du bien, par contre ouais Bella comme Eddy à ce moment là, ils font de la peine... Paul, petit chaton, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa petite chose... Qu'ils reviennent tous j'ai trouvé ça plus qu'une bonne idée, ça m'a fait fait plus que plaisir:D Jake et Jared, la réaction de Carlisle et sa chaise c'est ma préférée, plutôt que de tourner la semaine de manière dépressive, je voulais y faire passer un autre message, contente d'y être parvenue ^^ mais j'aime tes longues reviews, ça me manquera, m'enfin attendons pour nous plomber le moral, comme tu l'auras vu sur facebook, l'histoire, l'épilogue est déjà terminé, pour moi ne me reste plus qu'à publier et répondre aux reviews, déprimant... Merci pour ta review, je te fais de gros bisous et à très vite !

**Caitou **; Pfiou, pouah, tu te doutes j'attends le prochain avec impatience lool « nom d'un petit lutin en culotte courte » je te remercie pour le rire con et la jolie image, ta mission si tu l'acceptes, me mettre une autre image en tête, je crois en toi, tu peux le faire, t'es assez barrée pour surtout ! Carlisle n'a pas été le meilleur des papa sur ce coup mais nous l'en remercions tous mdrr mais non ça ne craint pas, les blagues vaseuses je les aime tout autant mais tu t'en doutes vu leurs niveaux XD je te félicite de ne pas avoir cédé à mon sadisme. Pour les virées concernant Stanley, ça n'existera pas dans ma fic, peut-être en bonus mais la Stanley je l'ai fait partir pour de bon après sa super soirée. Alex je l'aurai adoré ce perso, tu en auras encore un peu avant la fin:p je suis une gentille conne également, tout va bien, je le vis bien. Les choses pas normales...je te dirai de continuer ni plus ni moins XD pauvre cheval ceci étant dit...oh je suis contente si tu as autant aimé le passage avec Helyos:D si j'avais un cheval crois moi je serai la première à en faire. Oh bah si normal que je te dise merci ^^ bon allons-y pour la Team mdrr je te dirai pour les projets sans soucis, ne t'attends pas à du Edward / Bella par contre, merci de me lire et merci pour la review, la fin est bien là, j'ai même terminé mon épilogue T.T bisous psycho !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (longue) et je vous dis à bientôt, comme à chaque fois, prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

**Saison 2 Chapitre 45**

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions dans un magasin pour nous prendre quelques courses pour le voyage, j'étais en charge du caddie, Bella en charge de choisir pour nous, ça l'amusait autant que je la laisse faire. Nous partions demain, dans un premier temps à Los Angeles comme convenu. Bella... Bella allait bien. Nous étions partis deux jours en version camping pour assister à un Pow-wow, Sam nous avait invités il y a un moment, nous avions plus qu'appréciés.

Mes frères et sœurs étaient partis en vacances ce matin, mes parents partaient deux jours après nous ainsi que les parents de Paul, Charlie ne tarderait pas à suivre, Paul comptait bosser, le connaissant il allait se perdre là-dedans...

-Amour y a trop de choix. Pardon j'en reviens à Bella, c'est le moment dramatique du choix de chips, quelle saveur, combien de paquets...

-Tu veux en prendre combien des paquets ? Juste pour le voyage à Los Angeles ou même après ?

-Tu crois qu'il y aura celles qu'on aiment à Los Angeles ou ailleurs ? oui sa question est sérieuse. Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme si mes questions étaient stupides, c'est comme pour ma question sur les chaussures.

-Celle-là, j'étais de ton avis, je t'avais dit de te méfier, peut-être que dans le pays tous les autres marchent pieds-nus et que seuls nous portons des chaussures. Je me pris un paquet de chips dans la tête, bébé, riais-je, partout ils ont les mêmes produits, sauf ce qui est considéré comme local, je regardais le paquet de chips, ah non pas celle-là, goût chimique de hamburger, elle me le reprit et le reposa.

-Je veux de l'épicé, là elle fait la gueule, elle prit le troisième paquet, reposa les deux premiers et le secoua à peine tout en tendant l'oreille. Elle le fait à chaque fois que nous faisons les courses, elle dit pouvoir savoir si elles ne sont pas en miettes.

-Pourquoi tu les prends pas en tube ? elle me regarda de travers, tu le sais que j'ai raison, pose ton paquet et prends les autres, elle les prit dans les deux formats, quand on fait les courses, j'ai beau le dire rarement mais elle peut être chiante. On ne prend que de l'épicé ?

-Arrête d'être chiant.

-Arrête de paniquer pour des chips ou des chaussures, raillais-je.

-Puisque tu es si malin, vas-y choisi.

Je le fis en prenant un de plus, reposant son sachet inutile, bientôt on aura une épicerie dans la voiture, je la mis devant le caddie me mettant derrière pour l'obliger à avancer.

-Tu vois et tout ça sans stress.

-Si c'est comme ça, tu seras le préposé aux chips pendant nos vacances, dit-elle contrariée, puis j'aime pas celle-là, j'embrassais son cou, riant ensuite.

-Notre prochaine dispute on se la fait dans quel rayon ?

-Le reste je le fais, tout est à la maison.

-Prendre un grand caddie pour deux paquets...

-Tubes, me coupa-t-elle.

-Peu importe, ce n'était pas utile, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Tu m'as contrariée, je n'ai plus envie de faire les courses.

-C'est un mensonge et tu le sais, pourquoi tu es de mauvaise foi quand il s'agit de faire les courses ?

-Pourquoi je préfère les faire toute seule ? On se le demande.

-Navré, là on manque de temps, tu serais restée dans ton rayon pendant des heures, ça n'arrivera plus, comme tu l'as dit je suis le préposé aux chips, même aux courses tiens, désormais tu pousseras le caddie, en 15 minutes montre en main ça sera fait. Ne m'imite pas, elle pouffa, je vais t'apprendre à faire les courses.

-Mais j'aime bien prendre mon temps, il y a toujours des choses à découvrir.

Je n'ajoutais rien, elle allait me reparler de tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé de nouveau et que nous avions appréciés, surtout osés la féliciter, je la laissais payer ses chips et nous repartîmes chez Charlie, le pire m'attendait, finir les sacs mais surtout charger la voiture. Au moins Ben et Alex qui étaient finalement venus à la maison étaient là, et merde...

-Il faut qu'on y retourne ! me dit-elle sur le parking, Ben et Alex ! On a pas pris pour eux, la honte.

-Je le savais que tu allais faire la remarque, je le savais, je posais mes mains sur ses bras, bébé, respire, il y en a des choses à grignoter à la maison, tu vas nous faire des super en-cas, ce sont tes mots, il n'y a que 5 heures de route, nous pourrons même nous arrêter. Maintenant nous allons rentrer, cacher nos courses ridicules et faire comme si, tu te sens de le faire ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, autant les manger ce soir, je mets tout dans un saladier et on se met un film, tant pis pour le voyage, on en rachètera à Los Angeles. J'abdiquais, je commence à fatiguer mais je ris intérieurement de me dire que nous ne sommes même pas encore partis.

Pour le moment j'allais continuer à souffrir seul et en silence, nous n'étions que tout les deux, les traîtres avaient désertés. Je ne m'en sortis pas si mal, ma jumelle était partie mais par contre je découvrais Bella et son stress avant un long voyage, deux, trois jours elle organise tout en deux secondes, là de se dire que si nous oublions quoi que ce soit c'était fichu, ça la fait paniquer.

-Amour, nous étions dans la chambre, pour les vêtements, tu as déjà tout mis ?

-Oui et comme un grand, même des pulls, affaires de toilettes également comme tu nous as fait un « Kit de propreté » à chacun, tout ça pour te dire, que pour moi, tout est fait, tu sais en plus du préposé au chips, je peux devenir le préposé des sacs et te faire le tien, toujours en 15 minutes.

-Tu te moques, rit-elle nerveusement.

-J'essaie de t'aider.

-J'ai déjà tout préparé, il faut juste mettre les sacs dans le sac, ma migraine, elle est là. Regarde ! Tu vois j'ai mis dans des sacs où on aspire l'air, comme ça c'est réduit, elle me fit son sourire fière, je fus sceptique. Non je ne vais pas te dire que l'on doit prendre un aspirateur, nous en trouverons dans les hôtels. Je me levais du lit, pris ses mains et la fit s'asseoir.

-Laisse amour gérer le départ en vacances, je te laisse faire les en-cas, je jouerai au Légo pour tout ranger.

-Oublie pas les coussins et les couvertures.

-Si tu allais, sans te donner des ordres, préparer la partie en-cas justement, elle se leva commençant à partir.

-Oublie pas le kit lessive et nettoyage, dit-elle en haut des escaliers.

-Je n'oublie pas, elle commença à descendre, je riais le plus bas possible.

-N'oublie pas mon vanity, tout est dedans, cria-t-elle en bas des marches.

-Je n'oublie pas, je l'entendis pouffer.

-Oh amour ! cria-t-elle, j'allais dans le couloir.

-Oui ?

-N'oublie...

-Pas les sacs de couchages et tout ce que tu as mis sur la liste, non je n'oublierai rien, elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de partir dans la cuisine criant un long « foooo », je retournais dans la chambre en riant doucement, Edward n'oublie pas ta corde et ton tabouret, me soufflai-je, ça, ça serait vraiment con de l'oublier.

Je m'occupais donc de faire son sac de sacs, ce qui fut franchement rapide, je le mis près du mien avec son vanity, je descendis toutes nos affaires sans oublier les sacs de couchages, coussins qu'elle avait tenus à laver et je commençais à paniquer en voyant tout en tas devant moi, je pris sa liste parce que je tenais à m'éviter une crise de panique en voiture, à ça je rajoutais l'appareil photo, le pc portable, ne me demandez pas, Bella pense en avoir besoin, une pochette avec des films, d'où le pc, je venais de comprendre, elle se mit près de moi.

-Faudrait ajouter un sac pour toutes les petites choses en plus, me souffla-t-elle, ça ferait trois sacs, la tente c'est toujours non ?

-C'est toujours non.

-OK.

-Tu veux m'ajouter quoi d'autre ? elle me prit la liste des mains.

-La petite glacière, la trousse de premiers secours de ton papa, le kit panne de Paul et papa puis le mien, c'est tout, tu vois au final, ça sera vite rangé ! Fais pas cette tête amour, tu vas voir c'est rapide, non je n'ai pas fini mes en-cas, je vais faire des cookies pour la route, tu les aimes bien.

-Bébé...

-Je suis raisonnable promis, je vais préparer des plats pour papa et Paul un peu.

-Il faut allez à La Push après et à la villa.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, il faut partir dans deux heures, ça me laisse le temps de faire le ménage, il faut allez faire le plein et vérifier les pneus aussi.

-Je vais y allez maintenant.

-Je vais lancez une lessive et repasser, ils n'auront rien à faire comme ça.

-Tu sais qu'ils savent le faire ?

-Oui mais après pendant plus de un mois, non. Je vais bien amour, je te laisse allez respirer et fuir la maison comme tous l'ont fait, sans me vexer, parce que je sais que je suis chiante, si je pouvais me quitter je le ferai, je riais nerveusement, file mon bébé, elle me mit une tape sur les fesses et oui, me mit à la porte, avant que je change d'avis, me dit-elle avant de fermer la porte, j'étais toujours devant la porte. Attention, cria-t-elle à la maison, je vais être chiante ! je partis rapidement en riant.

Quand je fus de retour, Bella avait tout amené dans le garage, je laissais la Shelby devant, ouvrant tout ce qu'il fallait, Paul arriva venant directement vers moi, à la musique à fond dans la maison, il avait compris que le mieux était de rester dehors.

-Tu sais qu'avec ton crâne rasé tu as encore moins un air sympathique, il prit appui en riant contre la voiture.

-Je le fais l'été, Charlie trouve qu'on a l'impression que je sors de taule, je riais, on verra ce qu'en dit Bella.

-Va la voir.

-Non, non je ne suis pas fou, elle est trop chiante là, elle m'a envoyé des sms pour me raconter sa vie, elle voulait faire le ménage dans mon donjon, je lui ai dit que si elle posait un pied sur l'échelle, je serai obligé de pisser dans l'entrée, ça l'a calmé, je pus rire à nouveau. Tu veux que je t'aide pour charger la voiture ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je m'attendais à pire, dit-en regardant les sacs.

-Hey ! cria Bella en arrivant du garage, nous sursautâmes sous son rire, oh mon Chaton n'a coupé tout ses cheveux, elle s'approcha de lui, posant tout de même avant son kit nettoyage dans le coffre, nous ne pûmes que en ricaner avec Paul, elle s'appuya à son bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa sa main sur son crâne, j'aime bien, pouffa-t-elle, il lui fit un sourire en coin, elle pouffa à nouveau et rougit, si Paul rit moi non, elle s'éloigna de Paul venant vers moi, elle embrassa ma joue, pardon amour.

-Je devrai faire pareil peut-être.

-Non, râla-t-elle, tu n'as pas le droit, là tu as coupé déjà ça suffit, tu ne vas te raser le crâne !

-Un simple « non » suffisait.

-Non, me dit-elle, je retourne finir mon ménage, elle me refit un bisou et repartit, je suivis le regard de Paul, elle était là à le regarder en levant ses pouces, elle eut un petit cri de panique en me voyant et rentra rapidement.

-Commence pas avec ton rire.

-Fais pas la gueule ma grande, ça faisait longtemps.

-Et je m'en passais parfaitement, il ricana tout en rapprochant les sacs.

-Faisons comme si Bella n'avait pas foutu la merde, quel sac doit rester à votre portée ?

Je lui désignais, ce fut vite rangé, rien d'oublié, la glacière serait pour demain, il me remontra la sécurité sur le volant ou l'alarme, le mouchard avait bien été mis en place, pour faire simple, c'était un géotraceur, Charlie, Paul, mes parents, peu importe, recevrait quand ils le demanderaient notre localisation, toujours pas pour nous pister juste pour les rassurer, nous aurions juste un appel pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes si nous restions trois jours sans bouger et sans donner de nouvelles, si ça peut paraître être fliqué, avec Bella ça nous rassurait également, tout le monde s'en trouvait satisfait. Mes frères et sœurs l'avaient également. Je refermais le coffre, nous installant sur les sièges.

-Pour mon côté parano, vérifions une fois la voiture chargée, j'acquiesçai et pris la route, il en profita pour vérifier si nous avions bien nos bombes au poivre ainsi que notre taser électrique, il vérifia s'il était bien chargé, j'ai testé sur Jared, ça marche bien, j'eus un rire assez con, ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas mis au plus fort, ne laisse pas Bella y toucher.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu comptes toujours ne faire que bosser ?

-Ouais, prévenez-moi quand vous serez vers chez mes parents que ce soit à l'aller ou au retour, je débarquerai à ce moment là.

-Tu as le droit de te reposer aussi.

-Je le ferai ma grande, je vais m'occuper de la maison de Jared avec lui, faut que j'arrange des petits trucs chez Charlie ou Sue, je garde Hikuma au fait pendant que le vieux fou se la coule douce.

-Mis à part bosser pour toi et les autres tu as prévu quoi ?

-Sport, Eddy, tu me laisserais faire de ta moto ?

-Je te passe les papiers ce soir.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ? il haussa les épaules, tu fais ce que tu veux, en dehors du sport et de la moto ?

-Charlie m'a déjà fait un interrogatoire ma grande.

-On te connaît, nous savons que tu es capable de ne faire que bosser.

-Comme j'ai dit à Charlie, rester à rien faire ce n'est pas pour moi, quand vous serez partis j'aurai largement de quoi m'occuper.

-Si ma mère en revenant de vacances voit que tu ne fais que bosser elle va te botter le cul, il échappa un rire.

-Elle m'a déjà prévenue, comme je suis malin je partirai pile avant qu'elle revienne, quand elle sera repartie, je reviendrai, et si elle apprend tout ça, c'est que tu m'auras balancé.

-Je ne le ferai pas si tu prends du temps pour toi.

-Ma grande elle s'inquiète, railla-t-il, je lui fis un doigt, je suis un grand garçon, tout ira bien pour moi, toi inquiète toi de gérer Bella et en passant soit ado, ne réfléchis pas tout le temps, si ça tu le répètes je ne le reconnaîtrai pas.

-Tu me dis de partir en vrille ? De faire ma Bella ?

-Je ne reconnais rien, je riais nerveusement, amuse-toi, décompresse un bon coup.

-De toute façon, seul avec Bella, ça finira comme ça, elle va m'emmener dans ses conneries, ses films surtout, tu sais qu'elle voulait qu'on emmène une bouilloire pour se faire du café en voiture ? il éclata de rire, je suis parvenu à la dissuader grâce au fait de prendre un thermos, quand elle a su que ça existait vraiment pour voiture elle a retenté.

-Je suis prêt à parier qu'à votre retour elle l'aura acheté.

-J'attends de voir quand on va partir, je suis sûr qu'elle la planque pour le moment, le rire con fut pour lui, faut plus qu'elle rajoute quoi que ce soit, la Shelby elle ne va plus avancer sinon.

-Ils te souhaitent tous bon courage à La Push, ils m'ont demandé de te passer le message tant que tu n'étais pas avec Bella.

-Tu les remercieras de ma part, il approuva en souriant, retournons à la maison, elle a dû terminer.

-Nous allons tout lui retirer des mains, ça sera plus rapide.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions à La Push, nous avions mangé ensemble à midi, passé une grande partie de l'après-midi, manquait les bébés partis hier avec les parents d'Embry mais nous nous étions fait nos bisous et nos câlins. Jake et Leah partis également, ça fit un gros vide il faut bien le reconnaître. Ce soir nous resterions chez mon papa, Sue venait dormir à la maison. Quand il fut temps de repartir j'eus un coup de cafard, si déjà une journée sans les voir c'était long, plus d'un mois... je passais de bras en bras terminant par Jared, il passa son bras sur mes épaules nous éloignant un peu, il tourna nos dos aux autres.

-Écoutes-moi la naine, je pouffais, je t'interdis de penser à autre chose qu'à tes vacances et à t'amuser c'est clair ?

-Oui, riais-je, il me regarda de travers, je riais à nouveau et me fis sérieuse, oui Jared, autre chose ?

-Non, amusez-vous, je veille sur ton Chaton et je le claquette s'il file trop droit, j'acquiesçai en riant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, ah si, tu peux reprendre ta passion de la carte postale ça on n'en sera contents mais pas à chaque arrêt, de temps en temps, quelques sms si tu veux mais pas tous les jours...

-Tu vas me manquer aussi Jared, soufflai-je.

-Oh la ferme, râla-t-il, je riais mais les larmes aux yeux cette fois, tu peux partir maintenant que tu as tout fichu par terre, il embrassa rapidement ma tête me poussant limite, non pas limite vers Edward, emmène-la loin, je riais contre le torse de Edward, elle m'énerve.

-Promis, dit Sam, nous allons refaire son éducation.

-Il faudrait, dit Edward.

-Mais il a raison, partez maintenant, nous le fîmes en riant plus ou moins nerveusement.

Le soir nous fîmes un dernier tour dans la maison, s'assurant ne rien oublier, mangeant tranquillement devant la télé après que mon petit papa plein de traumatisme ait passé du temps avec moi pour soit disant vérifier quelque chose à la voiture, je m'étais retenue de pleurer, depuis mon arrivée ici, le maximum sans le voir avait été deux semaines, nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, surtout fait des câlins, là j'y avais droit avec Sue près de moi, elle m'avait refait mon vernis également, nous étions en bout du canapé.

-Ne soit pas triste de partir, me souffla-t-elle, je secouais la tête négativement, personne ne sera tout seul, même Helyos à des copains, je pouffais tout bas.

-Ils ont l'air de s'entendre.

-Nous allons surveiller tout ça ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sera surveillé, je lui souris, pars tranquille, sans inquiétude, d'accord ? j'approuvais.

Nous avions parlé pratiquement tout le long du film toujours très discrètement, partant tôt demain matin nous partîmes dans un premier temps au lit avant minuit sauf que nous nous retrouvâmes, ados et grands ados dans le salon à faire des jeux de société jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfin décidés à dormir. Amour tomba comme une masse, je partis dans le couloir entendant du bruit dans le donjon, Chaton il ne dort pas, je montais l'échelle, tapant doucement, pour prévenir, je passais ma tête main sur les yeux, à son rire je pus baisser ma main et finir de monter, je m'assis près de lui sur son lit, il était sur son pc, comme j'aimais à le faire je serrai son bras avec mes mains, mon menton sur son épaule.

-Chaton...

-Non, pas de discussion déprimante, je pouffai.

-Je n'allais même pas le faire, il me regarda dubitatif, non mais c'est vrai.

-Alors vas-y dis-moi...

-L'est où ma légende « Made in Paul », il ricana, se pencha sur le côté du lit et me donna un carnet de note que je notifierai plus que remplit ? C'est par état, vous avez les meilleures hôtels, tout en restant correct niveau prix, pareil pour manger pas cher, ce qu il faut voir, je tournais les pages, mes yeux gros comme des billes.

-C'est waw...

-Sur la carte dans la voiture il y a aussi une petite légende, attention, je ne dis pas que vous devez aller dans tout ce que j'ai mis, ce sont des suppositions mais le mieux quand tu arrives dans un état, ville que tu ne connais pas c'est au moins de savoir où tu mets les pieds, alors oui il existe déjà des bouquins tout fait...

-Mais ce n'est pas du Made in Paul, j'adore, tu as dû passer du temps dessus à tout écrire, coller, Chaton...

-Pleurniche pas pour un carnet de notes ou je le garde.

-Non mais merde, merci, amour il va halluciner, je vais le laisser prendre le volant demain juste pour le feuilleter, il échappa un rire, je li fis un bisou sur la joue, merci.

-Deux merci de suite ça va aller non ? je riais doucement.

-Je peux penser les autres ? il me regarda de travers sous mon rire, je repris son bras, carnet de notes posé sur mes cuisses que je continuais à feuilleter, j'allais le conserver celui-là, vous me direz même une entrée au zoo je la garde, alors ça... il me le prit des mains pendant que je râlais.

-Garde-toi de la lecture pour demain, tu ne l'auras que demain matin de toute façon, il le reposa au sol, c'était juste pour que tu vois que je n'avais pas oublié, c'était pour que tu fermes ton claquet, je lui mis une tape en riant, petite chose, je peux te donner un conseil, je le regardais attendant, ne t'arrête pas au Kansas, attends, fais-toi des vacances, des vrais, tu auras le temps d'y aller par la suite.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

-Je veux que tu ne penses qu'au présent avec Eddy, ni plus, ni moins, tu as eu assez d'emmerdes, attendre un mois de plus ça ne te fera pas de mal au contraire, faites-vous une pause, une vraie, sans prise de têtes, ou de réflexion supérieure à « l'hôtel ce soir sera-t-il propre ? » « J'aurai dû acheter du Luminol pour vérifier la propreté » j'eus un rire très con, voilà ne dépasse pas ce stade, faites comme vos parents, régressez, sans toutefois vous faire choper.

-Promis nos conneries resterons secrètes.

-Pour le Kansas...

-J'écouterai ma conscience, je n'irai pas, je ne penserai qu'à Edward et à moi, à vous aussi... à toi. Ne fais pas de conneries Chaton, pas de choses dites dangereuses, stupides ou inconsidérées, parce que si tu le fais, je serai vraiment contrariée et tu sais, ce que je vais faire, je vais te passer les clés de notre appartement à Seattle mais attention pas plus de deux jours de suite là-bas, tu ne dois pas recommencer à rester dans ton coin, je veux que tu ailles à La Push passer de bons moments, que tu ailles voir tes parents, que tu ne penses pas t'incruster ou que ce soit, je te préviens j'ai des hommes qui ne vont pas hésiter à tout me balancer, tu as les bébés à instruire, mes beaux-parents seront ravis que tu passes les voir en dehors du travail, mon petit papa et Sue, si quand je reviens j'apprends qu'ils ne t'ont pas beaucoup vu, je te claquette la tronche comme jamais on te la claquetée, c'est compris ? je le menaçais de mon doigt, le coup de pression sans larmes aux yeux ça fonctionnerait mieux.

-J'irai à La Push petite chose, il baissa mon doigt, sans te mentir je pense aussi me casser quelques temps, non pour te faire chier, juste par besoin, mais non je ne resterai pas tout le temps dans mon coin, votre appart je n'irai qu'en cas de nécessité.

-Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter Chaton.

-Je le sais.

-Mais je viens de pisser dans un violon.

-Non, rit-il, tu n'auras pas à ma claqueter la tronche bien que je serai curieux de te voir le faire.

-Tu veux une démonstration ? nous regardâmes Edward passer sa tête et nous faire rire.

-Tu ne dormais pas amour ?

-Pas avec une place froide près de moi.

-Va te coucher Bella, Edward vint se poser près de moi, ouais, soupira Paul, il y a aussi cette alternative, nous ricanâmes nous allongeant, ne rêvez pas non plus.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, riais-je, on te séquestre, allez après tu auras des semaines sans rien de malsain mise à part ta manière de parler aux filles et ce que tu pourrais leur faire et oui, oui, je regrette ma dernière phrase parce que oui ça pourrait m'amener de sales images en tête, alors oui je parle pour les chasser de ma tête... tiens, bonne nuit. Je fermais les yeux les serrant autant que possible, ils finirent par rire, plus blasés, qu'amusés, je serrai l'avant-bras de Paul. Pour ne pas que tu penses fuir, amour fais-lui poser son pc, éteindre la lumière, couverture sur nous et hop, hop, hop, dormons ou parlons dans le noir.

-Eddy fais la taire.

-Comme si je le pouvais...

-J'espère qu'elle va t'en faire chier pendant les vacances.

-Comme si je pouvais n'être qu'une gentille fille saine d'esprit, allez Chaton on s'allonge, on la ferme, demain tu auras la paix, savoure ta soirée, nuit de merde, nous rîmes tous les trois, si ça peut te rassurer mets un film, tu auras un minimum de lumière, je rouvris les yeux, j'ai une question, le matelas, tu as fait comment pour le passer par la trappe, ça me turlupine.

-Tiens, tu vas y réfléchir pendant vos vacances, ça te fera une énigme à résoudre, referme tes yeux et dors maintenant.

-OK, je refermais les yeux, amour ça serait bien que Chaton nous envoie des énigmes non ?

-Trouvez déjà la solution pour le matelas, nous en reparlerons ensuite, taisez-vous maintenant, je mets un film d'horreur, je me crispais, que je sois pas le seul à passer une nuit de merde.

-M'en fiche je ne regarde pas.

-Pas grave reste le son, rit-il, vous ferez la sieste demain sur la plage.

-T'es un connard.

-Je le vis bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te scotche les paupières et te force à regarder, dors.

-Et que moi je morfle après ça ne te pose pas de problème ? demanda Edward.

-Non aucun. Elle ressemble à celle de The ring la gamine, petite chose, elle a un couteau dans la main et rentre dans tiens, une chambre d'hôtel.

-C'est pas vrai, dis-je de ma voix de petite fille de 5 ans, pour le moment ils parlent des choses étranges qui se passe dans la maison, pourquoi il commence aussi vite le film ? D'habitude ça papote longtemps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Parce que je suis un enfoiré qui connaît le film et donc le pire, bonne nuit Wakanda, ma grande fallait la ramener dans votre chambre...

-J'ai froid, soufflai-je.

-C'est souvent ce que tu ressens quand il y a des esprits, je pleurnichais, sentant rapidement une couette sur nous bien qu'il riait.

-Amour ne retiens pas ton rire, je t'entends le faire même très discrètement, son rire fut plus audible, merci pour le soutien.

-Fallait que je me venge.

-Mais fermez-la putain, râla Paul.

-J'ai peur, j'aime pas la musique, j'entendis le bruit d'un scotch que l'on déroule, je n'ouvris plus la bouche.

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions réveillés, Paul s'en était occupé avec un vaporisateur d'eau, en motif il nous avait sorti un « réveil de merde pour une nuit de merde », ça avait parfaitement marché. Nous étions dans le salon, lavés, habillés, à prendre tous le petit déjeuner à 7 heures du matin, nous laissâmes Sue et Charlie nous faire nos cafés, ils sont motivés ou ils ont dormi et automatiquement ils sont en forme.

-Bonjour, bonjour, ça c'est ma maman suivie de mon père, nous ramenons des brioches maison toutes chaudes ! elle nous regarda, vous trois, vous n'avez pas dormi ! Ça c'est un reproche.

-La faute à Bella, dit Paul.

-La faute à Paul, dit Bella.

-Leurs fautes, dis-je.

-Tu n'avais qu'à la ramener, râla-t-il, ça se fait franchement de s'inviter en couple en plus dans le lit des autres ?

-Exceptés pour un plan à trois non, dit Alex sous nos rires nerveux, tous les parents prirent place, non Charlie n'a pas rit.

-Mangez, ordonna-t-il en râlant.

-Charlie, rit Ben, il le regarda de travers, ton café est super bon, dit-il rapidement, il vient d'où ? Tu l'as torréfié toi-même ? OK manger en silence c'est bien aussi.

-Qui va conduire ? nous demanda Charlie, nous nous regardâmes avec Bella, fiston tu m'as l'air plus éveillé, tu vas conduire.

-Demandé si gentiment...

-Ils peuvent partir plus tard sinon, dit mon père.

-Mais non, râla Alex, tout ira bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de route, ne dis rien Carlisle.

-S'ils sont fatigués, dit Sue, c'est peut-être le mieux.

-Toujours non, dit Alex, ils ont juste leurs sales gueules du matin, Eddy est un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas mon petit ?

-Je vous laisse vous emballer, c'était prévu que je prenne le volant, oui tout ira bien, non je ne suis pas stupide.

-Oui il est de mauvaise humeur, souffla Bella sous les rires, elle s'arrêta sous mon regard, c'est vrai que le café est très bon, il doit être colombien, qu'en dis-tu Ben ?

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-OK ta tête, elle finira dans le sable tout à l'heure.

-C'est la tienne qui ira en premier, non je te ferai pire, je te jetterai dans l'eau, seule, personne pour t'aider, pas de chaussures en plastique oublie, juste les crabes et les requins.

-Je n'irai pas me baigner.

-De gré ou de force tu iras.

-Je l'aiderai, dit Alex, Bella me regarda.

-Je ferai parti des connards oui, si c'est la question que tu te poses, elle regarda son père.

-Je ne sais quoi te répondre poupée ?

-Y a rien à répondre, nous allons juste jouer, vous voyez, dit Alex, maintenant nous sommes tous parfaitement réveillés, rassurés ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit mon père.

-Laissez, nous dit Paul, ils vont être comme ça jusqu'à votre retour.

-Être parents c'est moche, dit Alex, une fois passé cette porte je serai responsable de vos gamins et de mon frère, tout ira bien, et ne me regardez pas comme si ce que je viens de dire n'était absolument pas rassurant, ils rirent inquiet, OK ma petite troupe, dans 20 minutes nous sommes partis, je n'ai pas dit, aux voitures, j'ai dit partis, mec, dit-il à Paul, t'es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir ?

-Non pas cette fois, je me vois pas mal appeler ma chef et lui mentir, dame Esmé comment tu vas ?

-Bien, rit-elle, désolée Alex, il ne peut vraiment pas et je culpabilise mais il est attendu cet après-midi.

-Ta patronne est un tyran, dit Alex à Paul, dès que tu pourras, viens, on fera des fêtes à la maison, j'ai de l'étudiante à te présenter, ils rirent tous les deux, ça me changera, je vis avec un moine, blasant, nous rîmes tous, maintenant silence, mangez, nous avons de la route à faire, nous, sa troupe, nous remîmes à manger, vous voyez les parents, je gère.

-Mon petit chat, me dit ma mère en arrangeant mon haut, on donne des nouvelles à sa maman.

-Et à son papa, souffla mon père, je riais en approuvant, un problème, peu importe lequel, tu nous appelles, même si ça te paraît une grosse bêtise on s'en fiche.

-Quelle sorte de bêtise ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais souvent tu as des gamins qui n'osent pas appeler leurs parents, nous le regardâmes avec ma mère.

-Pourquoi tu lui fais peur ? lui demanda ma mère mauvaise.

-Je ne lui fais pas peur, il me regarda, je te dis juste, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, papa et maman sont là, pourquoi tu parles de peur ? demanda-t-il à ma mère.

-Comme s'il était inconscient.

-Tu as raison. Je vais aller le dire à Bella, nous le regardâmes partir la voir en riant, ma mère se reprit rapidement toujours à vouloir remettre mon haut qui n'en n'avait pas besoin.

-J'ai mis des petits sous dans le sac de Bella.

-J'en avais.

-Je m'en fiche, il y en a dans la boîte à gant aussi, je soupirai blasé, bien caché dans une petite boîte.

-Merci.

-Ne soit pas stupide, c'est normal, vous avez tout vos papiers ? j'approuvais.

-Charlie nous a contrôlé si ça peut te rassurer.

-C'est le cas, sourit-elle, parfait. Elle me fit un câlin que je ne pus que lui rendre, il dura le câlin, suffisamment pour que certains s'éclaircissent la voix, elle me serra un peu plus et s'écarta en râlant. On ne peut même plus dire au revoir à son petit chat, ils se moquèrent, je les comprends.

-Tout ira bien m'man. Elle approuva en reniflant, j'eus mon câlin de mon père, Sue, Charlie, Alex mais lui c'était pour participer, ils allèrent tous sur Bella, Paul arriva vers moi.

-Je t'ai déjà tout dit ma grande on va pas en rajouter une dizaine de couches, je secouais la tête en souriant, ne t'en fais pas j'ai un bon truc pour détourner l'attention et pour que vous puissiez partir.

-J'ai hâte tu te doutes, si je te fais un câlin tu me sèches ? À ton regard je prends ça pour un oui, c'est la faute à ma mère, elle me traumatise.

-C'est la phrase de trop, il fit un pas en arrière, il siffla Alex, mec barrez-vous il part en vrille ça y est.

-OK, Eddy va derrière le volant, Paul, emmène Bella à sa place on va pas y arriver sinon, il est 8h05, ça commence mal.

J'allais donc à ma place, Charlie, Sue et mes parents m'y accompagnèrent on ne sait jamais que je me perde, je pus tout de même mettre le contact et ma ceinture seul, ils refermèrent tous les quatre la portière, Bella s'installa près de moi, le carnet de Paul à la main, Alex et Ben déjà prêts à partir, Bella qui avait dû se faire traumatiser également.

-Allez les parents, dit Paul, on vient me faire un câlin, je riais nerveusement le voyant grimaçant et bras ouvert, ma mère y alla en premier, maintenant filez tant que vous le pouvez, Alex, cria-t-il, fonce mec.

Et ce fut parti, tout en dépression, nous les saluâmes pendant que Paul ajouta Sue dans ses bras, je ne regardais que brièvement le rétroviseur, Bella était carrément retournée jusqu'à ce que nous ne les vîmes plus.

-Mon ange... elle se remit correctement.

-Je jure que Hikuma elle pleurait, j'étouffais mon rire, amour j'ai envie de pleurer, je mis la musique, le cd de comptines augmentant le son, elle éclata de rire.

-Bébé je te rassure je suis traumatisé aussi, ça va passer, je pris sa main passant la vitesse, nous nous sourîmes.

J'étais tout aussi content que déprimé, c'est un sentiment franchement particulier, rempli d'inquiétude pour ceux que nous laissions plus d'un mois et rempli d'impatience, de soulagement d'être en vacances, mes premières seul avec Bella, où nous aurions tout le temps pour nous, j'étais pressé pour tout, revoir Paul ainsi que ses parents également. Pour le moment nous allions être avec Alex et Ben, ensuite plus que tous les deux, je me répète mais c'est par stress et impatience.

**Pov Bella**

-Je vous déteste ! dis-je en regardant leur vue, droit sur l'océan, une rue à traverser et ils étaient à la plage. Nous venions de rentrer de ladite plage, les vacances on s'y fait vite. Le premier coup de soleil également.

-Nous le vivons bien, me dit Alex, je t'assure que c'est le pied, le soir je me mets sous mon petit porche de vieux...

-C'est un passage pour que tout le monde accède à son appart.

-Ce sont tous des potes, ils savent que c'est mon porche, tu as vu mon banc non ? j'approuvais en riant, même sûr ce passage nous faisons nos petites soirées, Ben hein qu'elles sont bien nos petites soirées ?

-Je confirme, sourit-t-il, demain matin, tu te prends ton premier cours de surf au fait.

-Il ne faut pas avoir de l'équilibre pour ça ?

-Si c'est bien pour ça que je t'emmène demain matin en faire, je retins ma grimace au mieux, c'est un échec, me dit-il, je pouffai nerveusement, Eddy tu fous quoi ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive, rit-il, deux secondes.

-Même ta Bella elle a fait plus vite.

-Fais pas le chieur Ben.

-Je vais me gêner, rit-il, j'ai faim.

-Nous allons manger où ? demandai-je, Alex nous fit allez sur son soit disant perron.

-Tu vois le feu sur la plage et les gens ? j'acquiesçai, bein c'est pas là, je riais nerveusement, on va vous faire visiter, soit on se pose pour manger soit on le fait tout en marchant.

-Je m'en fiche, comme tu veux.

-On se posera pour un verre alors, j'acquiesçai, nous nous tournâmes, la princesse est fin prête nous pouvons y aller.

-Je t'emmerde, rit amour sous nos rires, je pris sa main et nous fûmes partis.

Je me la jouais vacancière, short en jean, petites chaussures compensées et un haut tout simple, mon gilet sur l'épaule de amour, les miennes souffrant un peu pour le moment. Nous nous promenâmes tranquillement, j'avais besoin de connaître comment ils vivaient, où ils allaient, plus simple pour moi de les visualiser par la suite, finalement nous décidâmes de nous arrêter pour manger, je me fis plaisir avec une grande salade. Quand on disait Los Angeles, il fallait plutôt dire Venice Beach, c'était beau, loin du calme de Forks c'est certain. Après mangés nous continuâmes à nous promener nous arrêtant régulièrement pour regarder les étales des magasins, c'était sans fin.

-Amour, tu sais je nous sens mal pour notre voyage, si à chaque fois on achète des petites choses, on ne va pas s'en sortir, il ricana resserrant son bras sur ma taille, son torse contre mon dos, nous étions scotchés, faisons plus simple.

-Pour le moment ni toi ni moi n'avons acheté encore quoi que ce soit, ici nous savons que nous aurons l'occasion de revenir.

-C'est vrai ! je me fis pensive, bébé, dis-je en me retournant, ça veut dire qu'on achète rien ici ? il tua son rire.

-Je ne sais pas, rit-il, si vraiment nous voyons quelque chose qui nous plaît nous en reparlerons.

-J'aime ta non-réponse, je l'embrassais en souriant, reste toujours la possibilité de s'envoyer des colis pour les grosses pièces même petite, la voiture ne sera pas chargée comme ça.

-Elle est bien ton idée, sourit-il, il m'embrassa à son tour.

-Je me sens soulagée désormais, souriais-je.

-Je le suis également, rejoignons Ben et Alex, je me tournais pour les trouver, ils étaient à regarder un spectacle de rue je crois, je nous fis avancer rapidement.

-Tous les matins tu es là ? demandai-je à Ben, nous étions dans l'eau, assis sur nos planches.

-Pratiquement, seul ou avec Alex ça dépend, je fais comme maintenant, je regarde le soleil se lever, promis après tu feras la sieste.

-Sur la plage ça m'ira bien, je peux rester assise comme ça et te regarder faire ? Ça paraît bien.

-Pour le moment je te dis oui, je grimaçais.

-Tu veux juste rire de mes chutes en réalité.

-Un peu, rit-il, être en vacances ça fait quoi ?

-Oh c'est trop chouette ! il se moqua, j'adore, riais-je, bon amour va faire la gueule j'ai encore fugué du lit et oh tu sais le journal que tu m'as acheté je vais en faire mon journal de bord, je vais copier l'idée de Paul et coller des petites choses et tout, j'en ai acheté d'autres identique, j'ai fait une razzia, comme ça j'en manquerai pas, pas sur le tien, je te rassure, mais je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée, quand je serai âgée en le lisant je me sentirai jeune.

Je hurlais en sentant quelque chose sur ma jambe, j'en tombais de ma planche, vite ramenée à la surface, la tête d'Edward cruel Cullen face à moi, Ben et Alex à rire tout en m'aidant à me remettre sur ma planche, j'avais bu la tasse.

-Pardon mon ange, la tasse ce n'était pas voulu, je le regardais de travers, fallait pas faire de fugue.

-Il est même pas 7h du matin que déjà sa journée s'annonce comme une journée de merde, railla Alex, ils montèrent sur leur planche se mettant comme nous.

-Je vous balancerai à mon papa !

-Si tu veux, il aura oublié d'ici là, rit Ben.

-Tu les avais vu arriver avoue !

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai laissé parler et tout m'expliquer, l'idée sinon elle est bonne, je veux le lire ça aussi.

-Si tu es gentil oui, nous nous fixâmes, même si tu n'es pas gentil tu le liras, il me fit un grand sourire.

-Maintenant surfons, dit Alex, je prends Eddy en élève, Ben, le boulet, je lui fis un doigt sous leur rire, retournons sur la plage ma troupe.

Et je sus quelques cours plus tard, que je n'étais pas faite pour le surf, comme pour la course à pied, en lettre capitale y était inscrit « PAS POUR TOI », tant pis je me ferai une raison, j'avais abdiqué, les regardant s'amuser, amour se débrouillait pour autant ce que j'y compris, j'étais repassé à leur appart, thermos de café, serviette autour de moi, ça je pouvais le faire sans rien risquer. Alex me rejoignit, je lui tendis le thermos malgré toutes ses mesquineries. Il s'allongea à moitié sur sa serviette.

-Tout à l'heure on t'emmène sur un manège avec des chevaux en bois, je dus avoir la tête d'une enfant, faut tout de même qu'on t'accorde quelques bons moments.

-Je te remercie de prendre mon plaisir en considération.

-C'est pour mieux t'embêter par la suite.

-Je me doute bien, souriais-je, je me levais pour étendre ma serviette me mettant en appui sur mes avant-bras, j'avais remis un petit short et un haut, en maillot de bain, je n'aurai pas été aussi à l'aise, je tiens à le spécifier. Ben se plaît ici ?

-Ouais ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, l'avoir avec moi c'est bien pour moi aussi, il est heureux que vous soyez là, bientôt Paul ensuite Rose et Emmett, Ali' et Jasper, ton père, je pense que niveau visite nous aurons de quoi nous occuper, tes beaux-parents et les Quileute bien sûr, nous irons à Forks les voir, tu as mangé au fait ?

-Oui, oui, souriais-je, tout à l'heure en remontant, financièrement vous vous en sortez ?

-Plus que bien, pas de soucis, pour le moment même l'argent que nous avons eu en partant, argent dont nous avons toujours la haine, je pouffais, nous n'y avons pas touchés, nous nous sommes faits un pot pour grosse galère, tout est dedans, nous nous en servirons qu'en cas de nécessité, ce que Ben touchera en bossant, il le gardera, je n'en ai pas besoin et oui l'argent que je gagne, je le gagne honnêtement.

-Je n'ai pas dit l'inverse, riais-je.

-Ça me tenait à cœur de le préciser.

-Si ça te tient à cœur, sache que j'ai parfaitement compris que tu gagnes de l'argent honnêtement, il me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Ton homme arrive, je vais rejoindre mon petit frère, il partit rapidement, amour le suivit du regard.

-Il sait qu'il n'est absolument pas subtil ? me demanda-t-il, je riais tout en lui tendant sa serviette, il me remercia se séchant au plus vite.

-Je pense qu'il s'en fiche, café amour ? J'ai ramené des petits gâteaux aussi, il se baissa pour m'embrasser, j'ai des bisous aussi, soufflais-je, je le sentis sourire. Je l'emmenais contre moi nous allongeant tout en continuant à nous embrasser, ce qui sera une de nos activités N°1 de nos vacances. Dur.

-Pourquoi tu te retiens de rire ? sourit-il.

-Mon cerveau qui me fait rire.

-Ça te dérange si je ne cherche pas à comprendre ? je secouais la tête en riant, et puis merde, j'ai envie de savoir, raconte à amour, je pouffais nerveusement, dis-moi comme ça se passe là-haut.

-Rien de bien particulier, mon cerveau qui me disait que nous embrasser serait une de nos activités N°1, puis il a rajouté un « Dur » qui m'a donné envie de rire, attends je le dis avec le ton. Je me concentrais lui répétant la phrase avec le bon ton, son rire fut soit moqueur, soit... non il fut moqueur ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement.

-Tu te rends compte tout ce que je rate ? rit-il, il se refit sérieux, rassure-moi, quand nous faisons l'amour, tu ne penses pas à des choses dans le genre ? Je passais pivoine, après tout ce temps tu rougis toujours quand nous parlons de sexe.

-J'ai les images facile puis je ne sais pas, la manière dont tu en parles, soufflais-je, sentant le feu aux joues, pour ta question, non, je ne pense pas, au pire des « Oh mon Dieu », et là je vais me taire, je poussais son visage dans mon cou pendant qu'il riait tranquillement, ton égo est à +1000 non ? il se remit face à moi, oh non ne réponds pas amour, pitié.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais la coincée, rit-il, je grimaçais légèrement, pour mon égo...

J'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne pour qu'il ne réponde pas, c'est un jeu qui pouvait durer longtemps, jeu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, jeu que j'appréciais moyennement, je ne pouvais pas le gagner celui-là. Nous eûmes un petit temps d'arrêt en entendant des rires, Ben et Alex toujours dans l'eau, dos à nous, Ben venait de chuter visiblement, nous regardâmes autour de nous, faudra se contenter de bisous. Ce que nous fîmes encore un certain temps.

**Pov Edward**

L'après-midi nous étions toujours sur la plage, nous avions mangés, rangés les planches, c'était le moment de bronzer un peu, tout les quatre allongés, à parler, rire surtout, le plus souvent pour un rien.

-Bella, dit Alex, j'ai besoin de crème solaire, elle pouffa.

-Laisse, dis-je, je vais te le faire.

-Que je suis con, j'en ai déjà mis tout à l'heure, ça ira pour le coup merci.

-N'hésite pas à ME demander, raillai-je.

-Ça ira je t'assure.

-Ben ? demandai-je.

-Ben il ne dit rien du tout, occupe-toi de mon frère.

-Ton dit frère il va te noyer si tu continues, nous rîmes tous les trois, riez pendard !

-Shrek ! cria Bella en riant, nous la regardâmes, ça la calme, c'est dans Shrek, le dessin animé... c'est Charmant qui le dit.

-Faudrait peut-être l'emmener se rafraîchir, dit Alex.

-Toi, dit-elle, la ferme, tu es bien trop content que je m'affiche pour qu'on passe sur ton... ton truc là que tu as dit.

-C'est bien pour ça que nous t'apprécions autant, tu diras toujours pire que nous, nous nous en sortirons mieux que toi à chaque fois niveau boulette, ceci étant dit, tu devrais vraiment allez te rafraîchir.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Si c'est l'océan qui te fait peur, dit Ben, regarde tu as les douches à quelques mètres, je t'accompagne.

-Promis après vous me laissez tranquille ? Cinq minutes ? ils approuvèrent, elle se releva en râlant, Ben prit sa main l'emmenant se rafraîchir, je gardais un œil sur eux.

-C'est fou ce qu'elle complexe, dit Alex, tu vas t'amuser à trouver des excuses pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne une insolation.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai fait le jeu de la jeter à l'eau.

-La prochaine pour tenter d'être discret ça sera Ben, nous passerons notre tour, nous verrons ce qu'il trouve, au fait elle avait raison c'est bien dans Shrek.

-J'avais reconnu, c'est le fait qu'elle ait crié qui m'a perturbé, nous rîmes doucement, Alex se releva un peu regardant vers l'océan, je pus continuer ma surveillance, avec les vacances elle finira bien par n'en avoir rien à faire d'être en maillot de bain devant des inconnus non ? Non. Rien que Ben et Alex elle est déjà mal à l'aise sans qu'ils ne la matent. J'ai un plan, dis-je à Alex, je vais allez nous acheter des glaces.

-Salaud, tu aurais pu la laisser à Ben celle-là, je pris de l'argent me levant en riant, chocolat pour moi.

J'allais les rejoindre, je pris la commande de Ben partant avec Bella, elle n'est absolument pas à l'aise, je serrai sa main, du chocolat devrait lui remonter le moral. Elle était à hésiter sur quel chocolat choisir, pour ma santé mentale, j'ignorais les regards que Bella pouvait se prendre.

-Bébé tu veux boire quelque chose aussi ?

-La glace ça ira, elle se mit devant le bar me mettant derrière elle, j'embrassais son épaule.

-Respire, lui soufflai-je, autant je suis d'accord pour que le fait d'être en maillot de bain ne soit pas naturel vu où nous vivons, autant ne panique pas, nous sommes tous dans la même tenue.

-Je sais amour, souffla-t-elle, je me fais des films, c'est horrible, tout le monde s'en fout de ma petite personne mais tu sais j'ai la sale sensation d'avoir des regards braqués sur moi, je sais que vous faites des coups de vice depuis tout à l'heure pour que je me lève. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien Forks, nous sommes habillés, j'embrassais sa joue en souriant.

-Garde en tête que là, nous sommes tous dans la même tenue, tous, tu as vu le mec en string ? elle éclata de rire nerveusement, voilà tu vois, riais-je, même de lui les gens s'en tape, nous on le remarque nous ne sommes pas habitués, alors dis-toi que deux personnes aussi banales que nous, il y a peu de chance que nous attirions l'attention.

-Tu l'as préparé ton discours ? me demanda-t-elle en se mettant face à moi.

-Un peu, souriais-je.

-Je vais me le répéter en boucle, c'est juste le maillot de bain qui me pose problème, short, mini-jupe, petits hauts, je m'en fiche, là comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être nue.

-Je te jure que si ça vient à arriver, je t'enterre dans le sable, elle étouffa son rire contre mon torse, je te jure que je ferai une syncope aussi. J'embrassais sa tête, puis nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut pour les intéresser, nous ne sommes pas bronzés ni avons le culte du corps.

-Encore amour, je te jure que ça marche, rit-elle, ça me soulage.

-C'est un sarcasme ou...

-Non, du tout, encore ! m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Tu aurais tout pour plaire si tu avais ramené ta tenue de Felice la body-buildeuse huilée, elle eut un nouveau rire, tout à l'heure j'ai vu une femme plus musclée que moi, je me suis senti comme un gamin de 14 ans qui n'a jamais fait de sport, juste grand, maigre, la voix pré-pubère qui va avec, elle dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour rire moins fort, ce qui est bien, c'est que vu que nous sommes blancs comme des culs, nous nous repérons facilement, ça soulage je trouve, elle ricana, nous ne sommes pas de leur monde, nous n'existons pas.

-Je trouve ça chouette. Merci amour, je l'embrassais en souriant, je vais prendre chocolat noir !

Je passais les commandes, les ramenant tout en marchant plus lentement qu'à l'aller, elle tua son rire quand nous passâmes près du monsieur en string, je le remerciais intérieurement d'emmerder l'avis des autres, il avait bien raison d'ailleurs. Nous mangeâmes nos glaces tranquillement, je savais que Bella regardait les gens, non par critique mais pour la soulager, se dire qu'à côté en effet elle était trop normale, elle n'en reste pas que plus que bien faite mais ça je l'avais omis exprès vous vous doutez bien. Ce n'était pas la rabaisser, c'était ne pas la rendre difforme comme elle pourrait le penser. J'aurai à lui répéter, peu importe.

Elle se mit entre mes jambes une fois nos glaces terminées, je refermais mes bras sur elle embrassant son cou, elle refit son chignon rapidement, j'en profitais pour lui remettre de la crème dans le dos, riant nerveusement quand Ben en mit rapidement dans mon dos pour ne pas que Bella bouge comme nous étions bien installés, ce fut son explication, je le fis à Alex sous son rire de blasé.

Je remis mes bras autour de Bella, elle m'épata quand elle se leva pour allez dans l'eau, elle me tendit sa main remplie de fierté, je lui pris me levant à mon tour, riant en entendant Ben et Alex applaudirent faiblement, je la portais dans l'eau pour la féliciter, elle pouffa plus d'une fois me serrant contre elle et embrassant ma joue, nous pûmes déborder quelque peu, profiter de nos vacances, après promis je rejouerai au requin avec elle, juste parce que ça m'amuse.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions à notre dernière soirée avec eux, nous repartions demain matin, nous roulerons tranquillement dans l'état de Californie et prendrons la route pour voir Las Vegas, même sans avoir l'âge pour jouer dans les casinos nous voulions voir, nous avions prévu de prendre tout notre temps et d'arriver le soir, quand tout serait illuminé, pour la suite nous verrons, nous avions au pire le carnet de note de Chaton et ce que nous avions également repéré avec amour, amour qui serait le seul et ça il en est des plus heureux à pouvoir payer les hôtels, je n'ai que 17 ans, c'est chiant.

Pour l'instant, après une nouvelle journée promenade et plage, Alex nous faisait à manger, nous étions à le regarder faire, assis à leur large bar de leur cuisine américaine, il est chouette leur appart.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous occuper au lieu de me fixer ? nous demanda-t-il.

-Non, dis-je, nous sommes bien installés, il me regarda de travers sous nos rires, il ouvrit le frigo, bières fraîches pour nous avec des apéritifs, oh merci.

-Je ne t'emmènerai plus aux manèges avec les chevaux de bois, je pouffais.

-Tu t'en es toujours pas remise, railla Ben.

-Non il était trop bien, à deux étages j'ai eu peur de me casser la gueule à chaque fois.

-Ton tombé de glace était bien, se moqua amour, nous rîmes doucement, ta petite tête contrariée aussi.

-Pas pour m'être tachée...

-Nous savons, soupira Alex, la glace par terre qui t'embête, si tu es sage, je suis prêt à t'y ramener ce soir, mieux, il y a une fête foraine pas loin, j'arrêtais de respirer, il ricana, vous voulez le programme ? je ne fus pas la seule à vouloir savoir, OK, je nous fais à manger, ensuite on digère tranquille, location de vélos tandem pour rejoindre Santa Monica et la fameuse fête foraine, spectacles de rues et autres réjouissance de ce genre, ça va à tout le monde ?

-Oui, oui, oui, riais-je, je pourrais dire joyeusement mais ce fut plus rire de manière...

-T'es carrément flippante, me dit Alex. Voilà il a résumé. Je te veux sur mon vélo, que nous puissions leur mettre la honte, Edward ne put retenir son rire, nous le regardâmes, je le dévisageais.

-Mon ange, tu le sais que le sport et toi...

-Alex, lui dis-je, prends-moi dans ton équipe malgré tout.

-T'en fais pas je sais que tu es nase mais ton avantage c'est que tu as la gagne et que tu es inconsciente, on va leur mettre leur branlée, question sérieuse ma troupe, tagliatelles au saumon ça va à tous ?

Nous n'avions pu qu'approuver, je riais régulièrement tellement impatiente, que ce soit du vélo ou de la fête foraine. Ce qui arriva pratiquement deux heures après avoir mangé, le temps de se changer, digérer, Alex et Ben nous avaient envoyé promener pour que nous payions, pour tout ce qui les aider ils nous envoyaient balader faut le savoir. J'étais installée derrière Alex pour l'instant nous devions nous accorder et rien que là, mon joli « PAS POUR TOI » s'inscrivit dans mon petit cerveau mais à force de courage, d'acharnement et en réalité de menace d'Alex accompagnées des moqueries d'Amour et Ben nous y parvînmes.

Nous roulâmes tranquillement, Alex fut mon guide touristique, restant sur la piste cyclable qui longeait la plage. Quand je pus percevoir vingt minutes plus tard la grande roue, grande roue au bord de l'océan, je pus redevenir légèrement hystérique, Alex nous fit accélérer en riant. Nous posâmes les vélos, location commune à notre point de départ, je retrouvais la main d'Amour et avançâmes vers mon lieu préféré, je fis la gamine à marcher sur un muret, je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour prendre des photos, nous trouvâmes même des gentilles personnes pour nous prendre tous les quatre, la grande roue en fond, j'enverrai un mail à tous les autres à peine rentrée. Les MMS furent déjà un bon début, ça permettait à mon petit papa de mieux visualiser, je l'imaginais sourire et appeler Sue pour lui montrer.

De notre promenade à la fête foraine en passant par les spectacles de rues, tout, j'adorai tout, ça nous donnait encore plus envie de découvrir d'autres villes avec Edward, de visiter, fouiner, nous perdre même, flâner, il avait même lancé le jeu de faire un maximum de fête foraine dans le pays, vous vous doutez bien que ça, ça me réjouit d'avance, amour ne doit pas se rendre compte des montagnes russes qui peuvent exister dans le pays mais je ne serai pas à me moquer, j'aurai tout autant peur que lui.

Nous rentrâmes tard dans la nuit, la moitié du chemin en taxi, nous voulions encore marcher et profiter, demain nous ne partions qu'en début d'après-midi ça nous laissait le temps d'être d'attaque.

**Pov Edward**

Bella nous avait perdus dans Los Angeles, à ma demande, nous avions vu Las Vegas, je ne saurai dire qui avait le plus la tête de gamin entre Bella et moi, nous y avions mangé partant quelques heures plus tard sur Boulder City, en dehors de Las Vegas et sur conseil de Paul, ville calme qu'il avait annoté, son côté parano ressortait même dans son carnet de notes, nous l'avions parfaitement remarqué. Réservation faite au matin, la première que je fis et j'en fus fier, nous y arrivâmes, je dus simplement allez chercher la clé à l'accueil.

-Amour, me dit Bella à peine la porte de la chambre fermée, c'est le moment de l'inspection !

-Tu l'attendais ce moment hein ? elle pouffa.

-Tu vas voir ça va être rapide ! elle attrapa sous mon rire son éponge et son spray de javel, si je voulus m'asseoir sur le lit je fus vite interrompu. Surtout pas, apprends amour parce qu'à chaque fois, tu vas y avoir droit, le dessus de lit, toujours, toujours le dégager, ça ils ne le lavent pas à chaque client, elle prit une grande pincette en bois et le mit au sol, pareil les coussins de déco, on n'y touche pas.

-OK, riais-je.

-Toujours regarder la poussière et les télécommandes, touches du téléphone aussi, si c'est propre c'est bon signe. Nous le fîmes inspectant tout, au petit sourire de Bella ce fut positif pour le moment, bien maintenant, on va juste vérifier l'état des coussins sans les taies et l'état du matelas.

-Bébé, dis-je en l'aidant, les avis sur le net étaient bons.

-Je sais mais c'est psychologique, je remerciais le fait que les coussins soient nickels. Elle prit son spray désinfectant textile, tout le lit y passa, oui elle est contente et moi je continuais de rire, la salle de bains ! nous y entrâmes, quand Bella cessa de faire durer le suspense et qu'elle pensa à respirer de nouveau, elle est flippante, ses yeux furent partout, elle renifla sans cesse.

-Et tu vas nous faire ça à chaque hôtels ?

-Bien sûr que oui, sourit-elle en relavant de son spray magique, lavabo, douche et lunettes de W.C, l'éponge, elle termina dans la poubelle.

-Ce qui est bien c'est cette senteur javel tout à fait naturelle, elle pouffa retournant dans la chambre, elle passa le spray tissu sur la moquette, là aussi sans tâche, le fauteuil...

-On oublie, grimaça-t-elle, mais je suis contente, sourit-elle, tu vois nos spray ils sont bien, tu verras par la suite en 10 minutes l'affaire sera réglée, nous allons devenir bon à ce jeu, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre en grand, maintenant que j'ai été bien chiante, allons nous doucher !

-Et à chaque fois aussi j'aurai droit à une douche commune ? elle approuva en rougissant, soit chiante autant que tu veux.

Nous avions réservés la chambre pour trois jours, nous en arrivâmes au deuxième, fin de journée et très honnêtement nous n'avions pas vraiment mis le nez dehors, sauf pour la piscine, s'assurer que la voiture était là, manger mais pas de tourisme, nous préférions profiter de nous, provisions dans la chambre, nous n'en ressortirions que pour partir, pc sur le lit, un drap sur nous, allongé sur le ventre et Bella contre mon dos à regarder notre prochaine destination, qui serait vers le Grand Canyon.

-Bébé, pour le Kansas...

-Nous n'irons pas, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, pas pendant nos vacances, je poussais le pc me mettant face à elle.

-Ni au retour ?

-Non, la nuit précédent notre départ, un Chaton m'a demandé de ne pas y aller et de profiter de nous, de nos vacances, il n'a pas tort, alors nous n'irons pas au Kansas que ce soit à l'aller ou au retour, uniquement pour s'arrêter dans un hôtel si besoin.

-Tu voudras y allez quand ?

-Quand il le faudra, elle m'embrassa doucement ses mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes sur sa taille, je veux de l'insouciance, des câlins, rire bêtement comme nous le faisons si bien depuis notre départ, pas de grandes interrogations en dehors de « comment Paul a passé le matelas dans le grenier », je lui fis un sourire, nous n'avons jamais eu droit à une longue période sans problèmes, nous pouvons bien nous payer ce luxe.

-Je te laisse choisir.

-J'ai choisi, souffla-t-elle, je nous choisis.

**Pov Paul**

Je venais de rentrer, bon OK j'avais été mis à la porte de mon propre boulot, il était 22 heures passé, autant que j'aille à l'appartement, ce fût l'idée n°1 mais le vieux fou m'attendait pour manger, j'arrivais une heure après, il était déjà à m'ouvrir la porte de la maison.

-Viens vite mon fiston, tout est prêt, va dans le salon, à moins que tu ne veuilles te doucher ? j'échappais un rire.

-Je me laverai après. Je me lavais les mains allant le rejoindre déjà installé.

-Tu es parti à quelle heure ce matin ? il remplit mon assiette à ras-bord.

-Vers 6 heures, il me fixa, je suis parti faire la sieste à ma pause à l'appart d'Eddy et Bella.

-Mais tu fais ça depuis trois jours, tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ?

-J'apprends, souriais-je, formation, je tripote à tout, je travaille j'ai envie de te dire, rassure-toi, d'ici la fin de la semaine je serai en week-end, il plissa ses yeux, Charlie ne commence pas, riais-je, tout va bien, j'avais prévenu que j'avais du boulot à rattraper.

-D'accord mais pas autant d'un coup, surtout que je pars dans peu.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire pire, je pars dans une semaine, j'ai eu Bella tout à l'heure et Eddy, je leur ai dit de passer chez mes parents à leur retour uniquement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça ils peuvent bien profiter de leur vacances à tous les deux, il soupira, vieux fou arrête de t'angoisser pour rien.

-Lève le pied c'est tout ce que je te demande, j'approuvais.

Je pus le détendre par la suite en lui racontant ma journée, ma douche prise je partis dans mon donjon franchement claqué mais ça je ne le dirai à personne, depuis qu'ils étaient partis je ne faisais que ça, bosser. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas m'attacher, on devient malgré tout dépendant, je trouve que rien n'est plus chiant que ça, j'ai 24 ans et je suis à attendre après des ados, franchement, avouez que ça fout la honte, j'ai la haine pour ma part, pour ça et aussi pour me dire qu'il y a encore des semaines à attendre, je suis devenu une mauviette, dure réalité. Mieux vaut que je dorme tiens, demain je redeviens un grand.

Charlie était parti depuis deux jours, je restais dans l'appartement sur Seattle, j'avais dit vouloir redevenir un grand, je m'y efforçais, je partais demain, où ? Très honnêtement aucune idée, j'emmenais Hikuma avec moi, qu'elle voyage un peu, que je me fasse encore plus pitié aussi ou rire de dépit ça dépendait des moments.

En attendant de partir, j'avais continué à bosser, avoir Hikuma en charge me fit lever le pied, j'étais retourné chez Charlie, passant m'assurer que tout allait bien à la villa toujours déserte, deux jours avant de partir je fis même un détour à La Push, j'allais chez Jake.

-Ah bah enfin, me dit Jared, tu fous quoi mec ?

-Je bosse rien de plus, vous en faites tout autant non ?

-Nous avons l'intention de te balancer à ta maîtresse, Eddy, me précisa Jake, j'échappais un rire, à ta Wakanda aussi.

-Pour quoi faire ? Les faire culpabiliser d'être partis ? ils grimacèrent, voilà vous ne direz rien, absolument rien à personne, je ne suis pas en dépression, ils n'en furent pas certains, je ne le suis pas, soupirais-je.

-Quand Eddy sera de retour, quelques temps après, dit Jake, nous nous sommes dit que ça serait bien que nous partions nous refaire un week-end entre nous, tu viendrais ?

-Tout dépend.

-De ? demanda Jared.

-Ça serait pour quand ?

-Début août, me répondit Jake, avant l'anniversaire de Bella si c'est ton inquiétude.

-Plus ou moins, nous verrons quand ils seront de retour.

-Quelle idée de partir aussi longtemps, soupira Jared, nous le regardâmes, oh ça va, je sais que c'est bien pour eux mais je m'emmerde, je faisais chier qui avant ?

-Ouais, me dit Jake, lui aussi il ne le vit pas super, je riais nerveusement, Jared va nous chercher ta Kim, elle mettra peut-être de l'ambiance, il partit, ne m'oblige pas à pourrir leur vacance et à faire ma balance, je soupirais blasé.

-Jake je n'ai pas besoin qu'on soit derrière mon cul.

-Des fois je me demande, je m'allumais une cigarette, je regrettais d'être venu. Tu vas où pendant tes vacances ?

-J'en sais rien encore.

-Ça doit être sympa, raillai-t-il, Hikuma toi aussi tu trouves ? je riais nerveusement, pourquoi ne pas les reporter et rester avec moi ? Nous pourrions nous occuper de nos caisses, de la maison de Jared et Kim pendant qu'ils partent, toi et moi nous savons que c'est une brêle, d'ailleurs, ta maison tu en fais quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, quand les Cullen viendront au pire ils sauront où dormir.

-Tu ne reviendras vraiment pas hein ?

-Non Jake, je te l'ai déjà dit, je me poserai pas très loin.

-Assez loin pour faire l'ermite.

-Pourquoi t'es chiant ce soir ?

-Tu restes avec moi ? Allez petit Paul, Leah va m'abandonner quelques jours, je nous ferai un programme avec mélange de sport, capoeira, mettre la honte à Jared à son retour, de la bonne bouffe, nous pouvons allez voir les frères Cheney, ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé du temps juste tous les deux, ça serait l'occasion de le faire, attendons juste le retour de Sam et Emily pour Helyos. Sinon je continue à être chiant, pas besoin de chercher à fuir, y a des vêtements à toi ici tu le sais bien, puis si tu pars tu serais capable de vraiment te barrer.

Jared me sauva en arrivant avec Kim, je la saluais pendant que Jake en était toujours à me fixer, à attendre une réponse.

-Si je dis oui t'arrête de faire le traumatisé ? il approuva, alors c'est oui, il eut un grand sourire satisfait.

-Oui pour ? demanda Jared.

-Rien, répondîmes en même temps.

-Je n'aime pas quand vous me mettez de côté.

-C'est pas une histoire de te mettre de côté, c'est surtout que tu n'es pas concerné, dit Jake.

-Je m'en fous de toute façon je pars demain, là, ça sera à moi de vous mettre de côté, je regardais Kim.

-Tu le connais, me dit-elle, il finit toujours par se reprendre.

-Je te le souhaite.

Nous mangeâmes tous les quatre et comme convenu je restais, parlant longtemps avec Jake devant sa maison, je ne suis pas un grand, je veux me donner un genre mais je suis loin d'être un grand garçon.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions sur la route, dans l'état du Texas, la nuit été tombée, quand à Amour, à ses ronflements vous comprendrez facilement ce qu'il fait. Je m'arrêtais sur ce que je pensais être la dernière station essence pour faire le plein, je me garais ensuite pour une pause pipi et me laver les dents, c'est psychologique, j'avais pris ma petite trousse de toilettes et enfermé Edward également... Revenons à la partie « pause pipi et me laver les dents, c'est psychologique » parce que je sens que vous vous posez des questions, enfin pas toutes, quelques-unes... personne, je le vis bien.

Je sortis donc des toilettes où bien sûr je ne m'étais pas assise, je remerciais le fait que ce ne soit pas dégueulasse, juste public, ce qui revient à dégueulasse en réalité, je m'égare. Je me lavais les mains, me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et me lavais les dents, pourquoi ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir un peu, je rince ma bouche... et je suis tout à vous désormais, je me remis du déo aussi, alors pourquoi une simple pause pipi devient aussi longue... parce que j'ai développé depuis notre départ une nouvelle logique, avec tous les hôtels, toilettes PUBLICS dans lesquelles nous allons, si je ne fais pas tout mon petit rituel, je ne me sens pas propre, se serait comme si tous les petits microbes qui attendent seraient repoussés par mon hygiène impeccable et qu'ils se diraient « non, pas elle, elle fait attention, attendons une dégueulasse, nous nous multiplieront à loisir », enfin tout ça pour dire que psychologiquement, j'en suis là... je vais donc parfaitement bien. Pardon je viens de me sourire dans le miroir.

Je fis un passage dans la petite supérette reprendre quelques vivres, des magasines pour quand se sera mon tour de glander et toujours pleins de tests pour les couples, ça nous amusait toujours autant, j'arrivais les bras chargés à la voiture, la dame elle m'a fait un grand sourire quand j'ai payé ses trucs trois fois plus chères que dans un magasin. Edward dormait toujours, j'en profitais pour vérifier les pneus et je repris la route.

Les routes étant désertes je pus me faire plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'à la sortie de la ville, la bourgade je dirais, les seules lumières furent

1) La lune.

2) Mes phares.

Ce n'est pas qu'avec Forks je ne connaisse pas, là je trouvais ça flippant, je continuais de rouler, plein phares sans être tranquille, vraiment pas tranquille. J'étais à m'imaginer quelqu'un surgir sur la route, homme ou coyote, pire un auto-stoppeur qui serait sur le bas côté et qui à coup sûr me ferait faire une embardée, pas de glissières sur le bas côté, rien, un grand rien c'est tout.

Je me concentrais au mieux, faisant attention à tout, je le sentis encore moins quand je commençais à me faire un film, la musique me déconcentrait, je la coupais, ce fut pire mais je ne voulais pas détacher mes yeux de la route, toujours des plus sombre, toujours aucune voiture de croisée, rien et mes films qui empiraient.

-Amour... soufflai-je, tout en fixant la route je tendis mon bras vers lui, tâtant jusqu'à sentir sa tête, amour, dis-je en le secouant, il faut que tu te réveilles, il râla, je le secouais plus fort, amour... je récupérais mon bras me mettant à klaxonner, c'était pour prévenir les coyotes ou autres que nous étions là, Edward se redressa d'un coup.

-Bébé ?

-Je peux pas quitter la route des yeux, je serrais le volant, surveille pour moi, j'ai peur en fait.

-Arrête-toi je reprends.

-Surtout pas ! m'emportai-je, surveille c'est tout, je l'entendis prendre une inspiration, je me remis à klaxonner à intervalle régulier.

-Ralentis...

-Surtout pas ! Chéri j'ai peur, pleurnichai-je, je ne vois rien.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'arrêter ?

-Parce que, pleurnichai-je.

-C'est quoi le scénario cette fois ?

-Surveille la route.

-Je le fais déjà, alors ?

-Bein... on voit rien, j'ai peur qu'un coyote traverse ou tout autre animal mystique et énorme, un truc qui se planterait comme ça au milieu de la route, un homme sinon, ou les coyotes courent sur le bas côté pour nous suivre et dès que je m'arrêterai ils nous fonceront dessus pour nous croquer.

-Bébé, tu roules à 120, aucun animal ne peut suivre, laisse-moi le volant...

-Ils se donnent le mot j'en suis sûre, ils se relaient, je les vois nous attaquer dans ma tête mais quand ils nous attaquent ils ont des gueules énormes et des dents pointus, des grosses dents pointues.

-Bella... je suis sérieux.

-Mais moi aussi, regarde la route, elle est horrible, pas de lampadaires, rien, pas de marquages au sol, personne qui passent, je me dis que je n'ai peut-être pas pris la bonne route et qu'à un moment, il n'y a plus de route, la journée ça doit être chouette mais là, je me rapprochais du volant, parle-moi amour...

-Je regarde la route, Bella, mets-toi sur le bas côté, je te jure qu'on se débrouille pour ne pas ouvrir les portières et on repart rapidement, personne ne va nous attaquer, coyotes ou autre, la Shelby, le klaxon, crois-moi tu effraies tout le monde, ne serait-ce que moi avec tes idées, gare-toi, tu surveilleras pour moi.

-15 secondes, je te donne 15 secondes.

-Ça sera assez.

Je me garais rapidement, je comptais dans ma petite tête, toujours en panique de voir un truc bondir sur la voiture ou contre ma vitre, je fus à peine assise qu'il reprit la route, j'attachais rapidement la ceinture relevant mes pieds sur le siège, je retirais mes chaussures en mettant un sous mes fesses, mes mains sur le tableau de bord et je surveillais, je trouvais ça toujours aussi flippant.

-Bébé tout va bien.

Je lui remis son visage face à la route, oui il a échappé un rire, il régla rapidement le siège à sa taille et accéléra, je ne sus pas si c'était une bonne idée, j'eus par contre un sursaut à la con, le cri qui va avec quand un énorme insecte s'écrasa contre le pare-brise.

-Tu vois c'est de ça dont je parle !

-C'est un insecte, pas un coyote, je pleurnichai à nouveau, grimaçai en voyant les essuies glaces galérer à le retirer.

-J'ai la gerbe amour, il échappa à nouveau un rire.

-Mes rires sont nerveux, je tiens à le préciser.

-Toi aussi tu imagines quelque chose surgir ? Un cerf, un sanglier, une vache, un homme...

-Pourquoi un homme ? il accéléra encore, il panique.

-J'en sais rien, on est bientôt arrivés ? je regardais au plus loin que je pouvais cherchant une ville, un lampadaire, quelque chose qui nous sauverait... rien.

-Repose-toi un peu, je secouais la tête négativement, arrête de te crisper.

-Je ne peux pas, soufflai-je.

-Tu as envie de faire pi...

-Non, criais-je rouge de honte.

-Si tu as envie.

-Non je t'ai dit que non, arrête de parler de ça, râlais-je, il ricana derrière son volant, il fit le gamin avec son « psss » fais chier j'avais envie, la peur... Arrête Cullen cruel, il éclata de rire, t'es un gamin.

-Je me venge pour mon réveil de merde.

-Jamais je ne t'aurai pensé comme ça.

-Moi aussi je te découvre, railla-t-il, il se mit à ralentir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'agressais-je, encore un seul « psss » et je t'abandonne aux mains de l'homme qui nous traque.

-Il marche super vite, avant qu'il nous tue faudra penser à le féliciter.

-Ne me fais pas rire.

-Parce que... je lui fis un doigt, j'ai une petite soif, il y a de l'eau ? j'échappais un rire me crispant au plus vite, allez dis-le ou je m'arrête.

-Non, pleurnichai-je, ne fais pas ça.

Et il le fit, il se gara sur le bas-côté, coupa le contact et mit les clés dans sa poche opposé à moi.

-Alors nous en étions à... vite il se rapproche avec ses amis coyotes, vaches et sangliers, peut-être un vampire, là oui tu peux t'inquiéter.

-Ils n'existent pas, j'ai ma théorie, tu peux démarrer ?

-Parce que... je soupirais, flippais en voyant quelque chose bouger sur le bas côté, de mon côté.

-Amour, tu... tu as entendu ? il prit appui sur le volant avec son coude, joue sur sa paume, je... je ne suis pas à plaisanter, j'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose, il se pencha prenant la lampe torche dans la boîte à gant et sortit de la voiture, reviens, crias-je, reviens, je sortis de la voiture l'attrapant par le bras, tu ne regardes jamais les films ? Ça commence souvent par une fille qui flippe, un mec un peu trop sûr de lui et là, là, ils leur arrivent des bricoles et le méchant il va le dire le « il fallait écouter ta copine » après il a un rire diabolique et c'est terminé, remonte dans la voiture, remonte. Il fit bouger le buisson devant nous.

-Le bruit c'était ça, le vent contre un buisson, il nous fit faire le tour du buisson, lampe vers le bas, tu vois pas de traces de pas, pattes quelconque, le vent.

-C'est bon Sherlock Holmes tu es content ? demandai-je mauvaise.

-Je te montre juste que tu te fais trop de films, fais pipi si tu veux. Il balaya la nuit de sa lampe torche, je ne sais pas si ça se dit, j'ai peur, je m'exprime comme je peux.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-De ?

-De faire pipi, je l'ai dit, tu es content ?

-En presque 1 an de relation, oui, je le suis, il regarda le ciel pendant que je le pinçais, il préféra rire, il éteignit la lampe, regarde.

-Je serai plus d'avis à regarder le sol, autour de nous...il me fit lever la tête, oh c'est beau, il y avait tout plein d'étoiles.

-Viens, il nous fit retourner vers la voiture, je fus soulagée deux secondes, il nous fit asseoir sur le capot.

-Et après on dira que c'est moi l'inconsciente, mais là pourtant c'est toi qui foire...

-Ça ne fait que confirmer que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, rit-il, toujours à regarder le ciel, je suivis son regard, rassure-toi, j'ai le taser avec moi, je riais nerveusement, j'ai un jeu, dit-il, jouons à nous faire peur, à combattre nos peurs plutôt, comme ce que nous avions fait à la villa en pleine nuit, je te montre ! il se leva et partit en courant loin de la voiture, il ne put le voir mais je lui fis les gros yeux, maintenant, si tu veux que nous repartions, tu viens chercher les clés, il me les fit entendre.

-Amour, soufflai-je, non je le sais qu'il ne m'entend pas, j'étais toujours sur le capot complètement paniquée, revoyant le coyote se jeter sur moi, là il pouvait le faire comme il veut, je n'avais qu'une mini jupe en jean en plus, rien pour que mes jambes soient protégés, mes bras non plus d'ailleurs.

-Bébé reviens dans la réalité, arrête avec tes films, cria-t-il, viens chercher les clés et un câlin, tu as juste à me courir dessus !

-Je te détestes ! criais-je, il y eut un grand silence.

-C'est la première fois que tu le dis je crois, dit-il pensif, OK c'est bon j'ai accepté, je riais malgré moi, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite je recule davantage.

Je courrais au mieux les jambes tremblantes à son rire étouffé ça devait être particulier, je lui pris les clés des mains et repartis à la voiture sauf que...

-Et ouais, je criais et sursautais, fallait attendre amour, seul amour à la lampe torche et peut vérifier si rien n'y personne n'en a profité pour s'infiltrer dans la voiture, il vérifia, reprit les clés, m'aida à m'installer côté passager et remit enfin le contact, nous allons travailler sur tes peurs, il reprit la route, je pus faire la gueule tout en regardant dehors. Ta théorie sur les vampires c'est quoi ?

-Je fais la gueule pour le moment, jamais tu n'as été aussi méchant.

-Sauf quand nous avions regardés des films d'horreur à la maison ou à la villa, ou bien en faisant le requin, je te prouve que tu n'as rien à craindre, que les 3/4 de tes idées ne sont pas fondées.

-Et tu attends un merci ? nous nous regardâmes, il s'arrêta à nouveau sur le bas-côté, descends de la voiture et je te jure que nous jouerons au jeu de la ceinture, il siffla.

-Tu es vraiment fâchée...

-C'était méchant, pire que le requin.

-Mais rien n'est arrivé, je haussais les épaules, tu me racontes tout de même ta théorie ou je te laisse 5 minutes pour faire la gueule ? je fis 5 avec ma main, OK.

Je le laissais conduire, je fis la gueule 8 minutes, j'étais en plein conflit intérieur, la partie en moi qui aime les jeux sadiques avait aimé le jeu, l'autre partie, la flippette, ne s'était pas encore remise.

-Les vampires n'existent pas, dis-je les bras croisés, ma théorie c'est que toutes les histoires ont bien une base mais pour moi, il ne devait s'agir que d'un homme complètement timbré qui a mordu quelqu'un parce qu'il aimait le sang, après tout y en a bien qui aime manger de la merde, pour le mythe ce n'est que du bouche à oreille, qui fut à chaque fois empiré, les gens en ont rajoutés.

-Hein, hein... les miroirs ?

-Peut-être que le monsieur il ne pouvait plus se voir dans le miroir, par honte.

-L'ail ?

-L'ail ça diminue la densité du sang, moins intéressant pour le monsieur assoiffé qui aime le sang, c'est comme quelqu'un qui aime le vin, tu ne vas pas lui couper avec de l'eau.

-Le soleil ?

-Plus facile d'attaquer pendant la nuit.

-Je t'aime...

-Ne commence pas ta phrase comme ça, riais-je.

-Depuis quand tu le penses ça ?

-Oh depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

-Et tu l'as gardé tout ce temps rien que pour toi ?

-Oui, je la trouve pas si débile ma théorie, Paul a fait passer le matelas, parce que c'est un futon je crois, un futon ça peut se plier, tu peux donc le passer, il toucha mon front, je le regardais à nouveau en riant.

-Je suis obligé de m'inquiéter, tu en as d'autres des, des, thoé, théories, merde tu m'en fais bafouiller, je riais deux fois plus, tu me perturbes, continuons, rit-il.

-Faut surtout envoyer demain notre réponse à Chaton, si nous avons bon, il nous en donnera une autre, pour ce qui est des théories, je n'en ai plus pour le moment.

-J'en suis déçu et sans aucune moqueries.

-Merci au fait.

-De ?

-D'avoir compris tout à l'heure pourquoi je me suis arrêtée devant la voiture, il y a quelques semaines tu m'aurais certainement posé un « Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dis-je en l'imitant, j'ai trouvé ça beau, non amour, je n'allais pas te féliciter pour m'avoir fait peur MAIS je suis d'accord pour que tu recommences parfois.

-Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois, rit-il.

-Je me doute bien, amour on peut faire quelque chose d'inconscient ?

-Ah je comprends maintenant ton merci, je pouffais nerveusement, il y avait quelque chose derrière, propose ton idée.

-Venir sur toi, mon dos contre ta portière, mes pieds sur mon siège, j'ai encore un peu peur pour tout à l'heure, il ralentit, recula le siège et je pus allez m'asseoir, mon bras sur ses épaules, ça va être pénible pour changer les vitesses comme tu n'as plus qu'une main, il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai eu une petite pensée pour ton papa qui nous regarderait certainement en plissant ses yeux, je pouffais, bébé, on est d'accord par contre sur le fait que tu n'as plus peur.

-Non, riais-je, c'était une excuse, je craignais que tu sois redevenu raisonnable, j'embrassais sa mâchoire en souriant, je ne sais pas pour toi mais ce n'est absolument pas confortable, il échappa un rire, au moins nous le saurons.

-Pour l'instant reste, dès qu'on se rapproche de la ville...

-Je me ferai raisonnable, je ne tiens pas à expliquer à l'agent pourquoi je suis sur toi, ça pourrait être mal interprété, amour, j'ai une question.

-Je suis prêt !

-Tu te souviens pendant la garde à vue, quand Chaton expliquait ce qu'il aimerait comme femme, c'est vrai la partie sur les vierges ?

-Tu me demandes si je pense pareil ?

-Oui.

-Je t'avais déjà dit que pour moi, savoir que personne ne t'avais touché ou autre c'était un gros plus, mais très honnêtement, ça n'aurait pas été le cas, ça n'aurait rien empêché, pour Paul ça sera la même, peu importe celle qui lui plaira, son passé, ses ex, ça n'empêchera rien, la question de Rose c'était une généralité, pour le reste tu ne choisis pas, Paul le sait, en ce qui me concerne, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas de mecs dont je dois être jaloux ou risquer de voir débarquer dans notre vie, ça doit être le côté possessif, jaloux et injuste aussi quelque part que nous avons la plupart des mecs, puisqu'à l'inverse on ne va pas « comprendre » que vous puissiez le ressentir. Tout ça pour dire que ce ne sont que des mots, si Paul rencontre celle qui lui faut, qu'elle ait un gosse ou eut de nombreux amants, rien ne le rebutera.

-Il t'a déjà parlé de son ex ?

-Je n'ai jamais posé de question, toi ?

-Pareil, quand on y pense de son passé nous ne savons pas grand chose.

-Toi ou moi il sait que nous pouvons comprendre certaines choses, ça lui suffit.

-Tu crois qu'avec Jake ça finira par vraiment, vraiment s'arranger, même s'ils s'entendent bien, tu le sens à leur regards que quelque chose est comme cassé.

-Avec le temps, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que Jake est de retour, moins d'un an, il est revenu à peu près à la même période que toi, Paul, sans prendre sa défense, c'est juste un mec avec qui il faut être droit et constant, à partir du moment où tu vas foirer avec lui, si tu tiens à le garder faut être prêt à ramer pour regagner sa confiance, il ne le fait pas par dédain, juste pour se protéger. Quand nous serons à l'université, je ne sais pas s'il restera longtemps encore chez Charlie, je ne sais pas non plus où il ira.

-Nous le torturons à notre retour pour le savoir, papa nous aidera.

-Lui poser la question suffirait non ?

-Oui, mais le torturer attaché sur une chaise avant de lui demander ça serait bien, j'embrassais sa joue quand il eut un sourire, tu aimes déjà l'idée.

-Il ne faudra pas oublier le scotch.

-Surtout pas, souriais-je, je te fais mal aux jambes ?

-Ce n'est pas important, reste là, je sais, je sais, je suis trop mignon, je pouffais bêtement, il tendit son bras dans mon dos pour atteindre le volant, l'autre main sur ma cuisse, il se mit sur le bas côté et coupa le contact, abaissa le siège et attrapa la couverture à l'arrière la mettant sur nous.

-Amour ?

-Amour il est bien là, il rajouta un coussin sous sa tête, sous mon rire nerveux, nous n'avons pas encore dormi dans la voiture tous les deux, ça sera fait ce soir, non, rien n'arrivera, je nous ai bien mis sur le bas-côté, personne ne va nous percuter.

-Tu sais ce qui est beau ? C'est que je commençais à peine à y penser dans mon petit cerveau et tu as déjà répondu à ma question, je suis impressionnée, il rit fier.

-Par contre je reconnais que ça doit être épuisant d'être ton cerveau.

-Il te souhaite la bienvenue, soufflais-je, nous rîmes bêtement. Je me nichais dans son cou, nous câlinant, il me tarde que nous soyons à Chicago pour que tu me montres où vous viviez.

-Je te montrerai, là où nous étions en cours, là où nous aimions aller...

-Là où Emmett se prenait des coups de règle ? il étouffa son rire et approuva.

-Nous pourrons y rester quelques jours, j'acquiesçai, New-York aussi nous y resterons un peu, pas besoin d'hôtel, Ali' et Jasper ils seront allés en dernier, on pourra manger par terre, j'étouffais mon rire dans son cou, tu verras c'est un bel appartement.

-Je n'en doute pas, la Floride je préviens d'avance qu'avec les alligators et autres, je risques de virer hystérique.

-Je dois revenir avec une photo avec un serpent autour du cou et une mygale dans la main, pari avec Jared, il ne me pense pas capable.

-Qui est censé prendre la photo ?

-Toi, rit-il.

-L'appareil à un bon zoom, il continua de rire, je me redressais pour lui notifier que j'étais sérieuse.

-Je te prendrai en photo avec au moins le serpent, je secouais la tête négativement, je suis ton chef.

-Un faux ça pourrait le faire, un petit qu'on enroulerait autour de ma main, il n'y verra que du feu.

-Tu n'y crois pas sérieusement à ton idée, si ?

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Pourtant... si tu le fais tu auras de belles surprises là-bas.

-Tu me fais du chantage.

-Tu les aimerais en plus de ça, je râlais, il remit ma tête dans son cou, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Je n'ai que quelques jours...

-C'est déjà ça de pris, railla-t-il.

-Tu es mesquin, je le sentis sourire, je me vengerai, ce fut à moi de sourire, je pensais aux montagnes russes, dans l'Ohio il y en avait 3 voire 4 des plus rapides, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais je tiendrai ma vengeance. OK, dis-je en me remettant face à lui, je le ferai, je lui tendis ma main.

-Tu me réserves une merde, il serra ma main sous mon rire, je serai bon joueur, je le regardais quelque peu choquée, mais si tu verras, sourit-il, je ne sus quoi dire, ça le fit rire, si je te démontre que tu as tort de ne pas me croire, nous pouvons partir sur 21 ans ?

-Ne recommence pas avec ton envie psychotique d'être papa, amour je serai à peine une vraie majeure, je serai encore un bébé.

-Tant pis je voulais voir si tu allais encore marchander notre bébé.

-C'est toi qui le fait, riais-je, 25-30 ans c'est bien, 21-22 nous sortirons à peine des études, notre cottage, vu que tout est à refaire il faut le temps qu'il soit construit, puis...

-Respire, railla-t-il, je pouffais nerveusement, ça me permet de voir que tu paniques toujours sur ce sujet.

-Plus vraiment, souviens-toi, on m'a mis un truc sous la peau, tu sais, pour justement ne pas tomber enceinte, j'ai 5 ans devant moi et tu étais pour.

-22 ans ça sera bon.

-Arrête, riais-je, tu me stresses.

-Tu te rends compte que jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte et que nous ayons notre bébé je vais te taquiner un moment avec.

-Tu ne fais pas que taquiner, tu le veux vraiment tôt.

-On dira que passé tes 30 ans, possible que là je fasse la gueule.

-Partons du principe qu'on atteint nos 25 ans nous en reparlerons sérieusement, même si on a des jumeaux je ne ferai pas la gueule, parole de Swan, il tua son rire, soyons égoïstes encore un peu.

-Je relance le sujet à tes 25 ans, je n'oublierai pas, je riais blasée.

-Le jour de mes 25 ans, à peine je croiserai ton regard que je saurai, il échappa un rire, ça ne sera pas à tort, va savoir notre bébé nous fera peut-être d'aussi jolies photos que toi, il soupira, ça c'est pour m'avoir fait courir dehors tout à l'heure, tu me feras des bébés amour, soufflais-je en l'embrassant, je deviendrai grosse et vraiment chiante et tu en seras des plus heureux et le jour de l'accouchement, je pourrai faire le gros cliché de la femme qui en veut à son homme et tout ça, tu l'assumeras parfaitement aussi.

-En reparler dans quelques années c'est bien, je souriais en l'embrassant à nouveau, juste à cause de l'accouchement et que je viens revoir Jake te proposer de t'y aider, je grimaçais, fallait que je partage.

**Pov Edward**

Je fus le premier à me réveiller, j'éveillais Bella doucement, quand nous sortîmes de la voiture pour nous étirer nous eûmes mal partout, nous fîmes une toilette rapide sur le bord de la route, je suivis Bella du regard qui ouvrit le coffre, elle n'en ressortit rien mais me fit une petite moue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas encore connecté avec ton cerveau.

-Nous allons devoir nous trouver du café amour, j'approuvais, à moins que, reprit-elle, à moins que tu es une petite femme parfaite, elle se pencha dans le coffre, je riais blasé, et que celle-ci a bel et bien une bouilloire.

-J'en étais sûr que tu en avais pris une.

-J'attendais ce jour depuis notre départ, viens amour.

Elle mit le contact, je restais côté passager, attendant, quand l'eau se mit à bouillir une fois branchée à l'allume-cigare elle ne cessa d'applaudir sous mon rire, elle n'oublia pas de me montrer les deux tasses livrées avec, avait-elle dit fièrement, je la laissais nous le préparer, elle sortit de la voiture et me le donna tout en me faisant une révérence, bien sûr que je ris, nous restâmes adossés à la voiture pour boire tranquillement. Elle nous en fit un deuxième, je l'accompagnais d'une cigarette, laissant Bella partir sur la banquette arrière pour se changer, elle aurait pu, qu'elle nous aurait bien emmener une douche en kit, je fus heureux que ça n'existe pas. Elle ressortit, petite robe d'été bustier, elle avait bien bronzée, elle en était encore plus belle. Je me changeais faisant moins le timide, route déserte, j'avais juste les petits cris de panique de Bella me demandant de me dépêcher, ce que je ne fis pas, je suis devenu chiant je sais. Elle se fit un chignon toujours en râlant alors que j'étais habillé depuis bien 5 minutes maintenant.

-Bébé il n'y a personne.

-Ça tu ne le sais pas, je regardais autour de moi, je me pris le crème solaire dans le ventre, je la ramassais en riant.

-La prochaine fois moi aussi je mets nue sur le bord de la route.

-Non, tu es trop pudique pour ça.

Elle me regarda de travers et son petit souffle énervé, sûrement à chercher une réponse ou quelques chose à me jeter, elle se contenta de marmonner et d'étaler la carte sur le capot, je posais la crème allant l'aider pour maintenir la carte, je me retins de rire, ma vie en dépendait je le sentis.

-Nous sommes vers là, dit-elle énervée, il faut arriver à quelle heure à l'hôtel grand maximum ?

-11 heures sinon 16 heures, ce matin c'est faisable, il n'est même pas 8h et c'est à moins de 3 heures de route si tout va bien, tu conduis ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-elle, je me mis dans son dos serrant mes bras autour de sa taille, tu pourras faire tout le charme que tu veux, tu t'es tout de même mis nu sur la route ! elle replia la carte, j'étais toujours scotché à ma Bella fâchée, nous avançâmes jusqu'à sa portière, tu m'énerves rit-elle, non je ne veux pas rire ! elle se remit à marmonner, je la serrai davantage, t'es un gamin Cullen, rit-elle, je la tournais la mettant face à moi.

-Dis à Amour que tu n'es plus fâchée, je mis ses bras autour de mon cou après avoir jeté la carte dans la voiture, dis à Amour, elle soupira blasée, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa joue sur mon épaule, regard rivé sur la route.

-T'es chiant.

-Je n'ai plus que toi à embêter, souriais-je, puis je me suis fais pardonner cette nuit dans la voiture, elle gloussa, je vois que tu t'en souviens c'est bien, elle ricana doucement, elle passa un bras dans mon dos, j'embrassais son épaule, je vais être gentil.

-Ne le dis pas à Edward mais j'aime bien quand t'es chiant.

-Tu me permets de méditer sur ta phrase pendant que tu conduis, elle se recula pour me voir.

-Arrivé à l'hôtel tu devras te faire pardonner.

-Tu te rends compte que depuis le début de notre voyage c'est comme ça ?

-C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse être aussi pénible, sourit-elle.

-T'es dure avec moi.

-Je le sais bien, je vais être encore plus dure si tu montes dans la voiture et que tu interromps notre câlin, je l'embrassais et fis rapidement le tour, elle était toujours à rire que j'avais déjà ma ceinture, prêt à partir, elle monta et prit la route, va falloir payer l'addition, me dit-elle très sérieusement, elle va être salée Cullen cruel, je te préviens d'avance.

-Je pourrai faire plein de cafés avant que nous arrivions, je paye toujours mes dettes.

-« Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ? » Bah... on a vu la route principalement, des immeubles, des montagnes, des lacs et des océans, « quoi d'autre ? » elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, j'échappais un rire, tu vois ce sourire, il ne faudrait pas que je l'ai, ça va nous vendre.

-Je pense qu'il se doute déjà.

-Pas tous, pas encore, tu répondras aux questions à notre retour.

-Nous avons été dans des zoo et des musées, nous avons visités les villes aussi.

-Tu vois quand c'est toi qui le dit, ça passe, ça semble vrai bien que ce soit le cas, moi j'ai toujours un... elle me regarda, non, toi aussi tu as un sourire idiot, nous rîmes nerveusement, un simple « c'était chouette » ne suffira pas ?

-Nous avons les photos pour preuve, pense à retirer les photos de nous deux.

-Elles n'ont rien de perverses, rit-elle.

-Non mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils les voient, pas celle que nous faisons dans les chambres d'hôtels.

-Fais-le maintenant, rit-elle, mets-les dans le pc et crypte le fichier, faut faire de la place de toute façon.

-Je le ferai à l'hôtel, elle me lança un petit regard pas forcément sympathique, je vais le faire maintenant, je n'aurai pas le temps, elle put sourire à nouveau et accélérer. Je lui apprendrai à mentir d'ici à notre retour, notre bronzage va nous sauver mon ange.

-Il faut que nous continuons c'est un bon plan, bronzage ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas passé plus de temps dans une chambre qu'à se promener, oh puis crotte ce sont nos vacances, je la regardais étonné, on va tout de même bronzer un peu plus.

J'allumais le pc en riant le plus bas possible, la laissant se concentrer sur la route, je pense qu'elle vise les 11h pour arriver sur Houston, j'espère bien qu'elle va y arriver.

**Pov Paul**

J'allais à La Push rejoindre tout le monde, la plupart furent là, quand à Eddy et Bella ça faisait maintenant un peu plus de 1 mois qu'ils étaient partis, 1 mois et 1 semaine précisément, nous avions tous régulièrement des photos, je les saluais tous, m'installant à table.

-Donc là ils sont à Chicago, dit Carlisle, j'eus un rire nerveux, Paul ?

-Non mais ça me fait rire, à chaque fois nous ne sommes pas sûrs et certains de là où ils sont.

-Ne te moque pas du papa et beau-papa, Esmé ?

-Maman est pire, ils ont pris du retard, nous rîmes tous, maman elle peut toujours courir pour les voir, oh, rit-elle, vous avez reçu les photos de mon petit chat ? Celle que Bella a pris en Ohio à la descente des montagnes russes, nous étions tous à rire.

-Je vais la faire agrandir, rit Jake, violente sa tête de décomposé.

-J'ai une vidéo, riais-je, ils tournèrent tous leur têtes vers moi, pas vous ? Si on ramène un pc je vous la montre, Sam partit en courant chez lui, elle est pire la vidéo.

-J'ai des comptes à régler avec le fiston, dit Charlie.

-Pour ? demanda Emmett.

-Le serpent déjà et la tête de ma fille, nous pûmes tous rire de nouveau.

-Ils font quoi après Chicago ? demanda Rose, pareil je suis paumée.

-Ils reprennent la route 66, dis-je, ils passent par le Missouri, le Kansas, le Colorado et je les retrouve chez mes parents, soit d'ici quelques jours, ils m'ont dit 4-5 jours.

-Mais concrètement, s'énerva Jared, ils sont là, ici, quand ? OK ils s'amusent mais faudrait penser à rentrer merde, j'ai plein de trucs en réserve moi !

-Début août, rit Sue, le 5 août par là.

-1 mois et demie de vacances, 1 mois et demie, moi ça me fout la haine, nous rîmes tous, vous aussi vous l'avez même si vous riez.

-Hé, rit Sam, j'ai des nouvelles photos, nous allâmes tous auprès de lui, il releva l'écran du PC, elles datent d'aujourd'hui, je vous lis le mail avant d'afficher les photos

« _Coucou à tous, puisque nous savons que vous verrez tous les photos !_

_Nous partons d'ici deux heures de Chicago, pour arriver dans le Missouri à Saint-Louis précisément, avant 18 heures, on vous envoie ces photos, ça rappellera des souvenirs à certains._

_De gros bisous à tous, vous nous manquez, nous faisons au plus vite pour vous retrouver, nous allons conduire de jour et de nuit sans relâche, je plaisante papa, souris, au fait papounet, pas une seule contravention j'espère que tu seras fier._

_Nous vous disons à très bientôt, préparez le bronzage, qu'on ne vous mette pas trop la honte, mouhaha._

_Bella psycho Swan et Edward cruel Cullen. »_

-On va se dire qu'elle est en forme, rit Jake, ah merde, elle me manque encore plus maintenant, les photos, les photos.

-Attends, dit Sam, nous pûmes râler, papa Charlie, tu es fier ?

-Je veux voir les photos aussi.

-OK on en reparle après, rit-il, il les mit en diapo, reculant le pc sur la table pour que nous puissions tous les voir.

-Nounours pourquoi ils sont plus bronzés que nous ? Ce n'est pas à Chicago qu'ils ont pu bronzer comme ça !

-Ils sont passés par le désert puis la Floride, dit Sam, niveau bronzage ils étaient déjà bien, là en retournant dans le désert ça ne va pas vous aider.

-Elle a maigri Bella non ? demanda Ali', affiné, regardez ses joues, elle est belle !

-Eddy ça lui va bien le bronzage, ça fait ressortir ses yeux, dit Leah.

-Leah, dit Jake, va dans ta chambre, nous rîmes tous.

-Non, rit-elle, mais reconnais qu'il est bien comme ça, il haussa les épaules.

Nous commentâmes chaque photos, les Cullen plus que nous, nous expliquant ce qu'était tel ou tel endroit, ce qui nous fit à tous plaisir ce fût de les voir sourire sur chaque photos, il y eut une vidéo aussi, Sam mit le son au plus fort. La grosse tête d'Eddy dans une de leur chambre d'hôtel.

-« Ça_ c'est un bonus, elle me pense part__i__ je ne sais où, écoutez et savourez ! » _rit-il. Il avança vers une porte, il ouvrit à peine la porte, « _pardon, je me tais. »_

Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille entendant Bella sous la douche certainement à tenter de chanter, nous étions coincés entre notre envie de rire et de nous taire pour bien entendre, le rire d'Eddy ne nous aida pas bien qu'il tentait de le camoufler, et merde elle chante pire que faux et fort surtout. Il s'éclaircit la voix environ une minute plus tard.

_« Bella ? »_ cria-t-il, elle cria à son tour, _« Non mais continue, c'était bien »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est la radio ! »_ il éclata de rire et nous montra de nouveau sa tête.

_« Maintenant je vais allez me moquer, fa__i__tes de même »_ il coupa son téléphone, nous pûmes la remettre et rire plus ou moins connement.

-Quelqu'un a reconnu la chanson ? rit Embry, nous secouâmes tous la tête.

-Elle a dû l'inventer, rit Sue, Paul, pour que Bella soit vengée, montre nous ta vidéo.

Je l'envoyais directement sur la boîte mail de Sam, nous pûmes rire à nouveau parce que vraiment il le vivait mal la sortie de manège, nous la passâmes trois fois, revenant sur la vidéo où enfin nous pûmes entendre Bella chanter. Nous pûmes nous rasseoir et commencer à manger.

-Paul, me dit Emily, tout à l'heure tu as parlé du Kansas, ils n'avaient pas dit ne pas y passer finalement ?

-Ils ne s'arrêtent pas chez ses grands-parents, ils devaient aussi passer dans le Montana pour voir Angie mais comme ils ont pris du retard, Bella ira la voir quelques jours après leur retour, le Kansas c'est juste pour reprendre une partie de la route 66.

-Ils iront quand ? demanda Kim.

-Après l'anniversaire de Bella, dit Charlie, pas avant, pour l'instant ils s'amusent, bien qu'ils me tardent de les revoir, qu'ils prennent du retard ce n'est pas grave.

-Et pas une seule contravention, dit Embry, ne l'oublie pas.

-J'en suis le premier surpris, sourit-il, fier aussi.

-Une fois chez tes parents, dit Jasper, vous remontez ensemble ?

-Non, je les laisse finir leur vacances tranquillement, je pars après eux, comme ils feront des arrêts.

-Des arrêts, toujours des arrêts, râla Jared, à leur retour, je m'en fous je ne suis pas là, je fais exprès, juste pour leur montrer mon mécontentement.

-Tu veux en faire un pari ? demanda Emmett.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je serai là, nous rîmes tous, après ils repartent les 18 ans de Bella passés ? Vous savez combien de temps ?

-Non, dit Sue, je pense que comme l'a dit Paul, Bella ira voir Angie et ensuite nous iront les rejoindre au Kansas.

-Qui y va ? demanda Sam, les parents et moi levâmes la main, il acquiesça, pendant que Bella sera dans la Montana, nous emmènerons Eddy avec nous, je lui en aies parlé il était partant.

-Nous repartons à New-York, dit Ali', avec Rose nous partons avec des valises vides, si certains ont des envies particulières... les filles ça ne vous direz pas de venir ? Ça serait trois, quatre jours, Kim, Leah et Emily se regardèrent, on vous laisse y réfléchir mais ça serait chouette.

-Nous allons venir, dit Leah, Rose et Ali' tapèrent dans leurs mains avec de grands sourires, ça nous fera une bonne coupure pendant que certains feront les idiots.

-Pourquoi vous êtes persuadées que nous ferons les idiots ? demanda Jake, elle le regarda comme si c'était logique, nous ne faisons pas les idiots, qu'est-ce que tu appelles faire les idiots.

-Faire ce que vous faites déjà ici mais en pire accompagné de blagues potaches, il se fit pensif.

-Nous faisons les idiots, nous rîmes tous, comme je suis un bon mari je te donnerai même des sous que tu pourras claquer dans des fringues et autre futilités.

-Je n'y allais pas pour ça mais maintenant que tu proposes je te remercie.

-Je suis un bon mari.

-Depuis 5 minutes oui, rit-elle.

-Ma Kim, je te donnerai plus que Jake donnera à Leah, je suis un meilleur mari.

-Vous êtes mariés ? demanda Jasper.

-Tu vois, s'énerva Kim, tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! Sam et Emily pas de souci, Leah et Jake pareil, mais nous, non, ça étonne toujours quelqu'un.

-C'est Jasper.

-Jasper devrait savoir que nous sommes mariés mais pas uniquement en couple.

-Je le sais maintenant si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier non plus, tu souhaites un cadeau de mariage ? Un câlin ? Un félicitation ? OK que ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient mariés lèvent la main, Ali', Rose et Emmett levèrent la main.

-Pour notre défense, dit Rose, tu parles de lui comme ton boulet, ce qui vaut mon nounours ou le blond pour Ali', toi Jared tu ne l'appelles jamais ta femme, et si nous nous buvions du champagne pour fêter tout ça ?

-Plus personne ne pourra oublier, dit Ali', comme nous aurons fêter votre mariage.

-Faisons ça, dit Kim.

-À New-York on fera ton enterrement de vie de jeunes filles, dit Rose, nous faisons les choses à l'envers mais au moins ça sera fait, Leah, Emily vous aussi vous y passerez.

-Et après ce sont nous qui faisons les idiots, soupira Jared sous nos rires.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais à laver ma voiture, un tuyau d'arrosage et j'étais comme une bienheureuse, Amour à faire ses pompes pas très loin, ne pouvant s'arrêter que quand j'aurai terminé en sachant que je prends mon temps, nous le faisions régulièrement, ou sur les routes désertes, moi au volant, lui à courir devant sur la route. Rassurez-vous ça fait longtemps que nous avons oublié ce qu'est la normalité.

Pour le moment nous étions à San Francisco, nous avions bien fait un arrêt chez les parents de Paul que nous fûmes bien contents de revoir, nous étions restés trois jours, nous en étions à revenir sur Forks tranquillement. Pour ce qui fut de mes vacances, ce fut bien les meilleures jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais souvent, tout le temps mon sourire de niaise, Amour il est pareil, bien que nous nous approchâmes de la fin, nous étions contents de rentrer et de tous les retrouver, ce qui serait le cas dans trois jours. Nous avions décidé de remonter sur Forks tout en longeant la côte. Ayant terminé avec ma voiture, amour pu arrêter, il souffre mais fait mine de rien, l'égo, toujours l'égo, ou mon air idiot qui le fait sourire à moitié. Peut-être les deux.

Nous étions partis nous doucher avant de ressortir, profitant pour déborder encore et toujours, je crois que de ce côté nous avions passé plus de temps à abuser de l'autre que de visiter et tout ça dans plusieurs états, nous en tirâmes une immense fierté. Avant de repartir nous allâmes nous promener, ville que j'adorais, nous nous installâmes en terrasse pour manger, vue à couper le souffle, papotant quand nos plats furent posés.

-Tu vas voir Angie quand ? me demanda-t-il.

-Quand tu partiras avec les garçons quelques jours, je n'aurai même pas passé du temps avec tes frères et sœurs.

-Moi non plus, ils comprennent, ils ne sont pas à faire la gueule ou autre, leurs premières vacances en couple crois-moi, je n'étais pas avec eux, Angie tu penses rester combien de temps là-bas ?

-Trois jours grand maximum, rien n'empêche que les filles me rejoignent en avion et nous faisons le retour ensemble en voiture ça peut être une idée.

-Une bonne idée tant que tu ne te mets pas à culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit.

-Je vais nous épargner ça, souriais-je, uniquement parce que je suis une chérie parfaite, il eut un rire, ne ris pas, je pourrai prendre ton rire comme une moquerie, une de plus...

-Je ne me permettrais pas.

-Nos vacances nous aurons appris beaucoup, en dehors du fait que tu sois cruel, mesquin et moqueur...

-Et c'est... rit-il.

-Non en fait c'est ça, je me suis mal exprimée, tu ris, je me fâche.

-Je me tais alors ?

-5 minutes au moins et retire ton petit sourire de merdeux de ton visage, râlais-je, il échappa un rire, je soupirais me remettant dans mon assiette, vil Cullen, vil que tu es, marmonnai-je, il éclata de rire.

-Nous allons dire 10 minutes de silence le temps de se reprendre, j'acquiesçai blasée, vu que nous avons fini de manger, nous pouvons continuer à visiter, pour de vrai en plus, je pouffais nerveusement. JE payais, il prit ma main et nous commençâmes nos 10 minutes de silence, par la suite nous pûmes nous chamailler sans fin.

**Pov Edward**

-Allez Amour dis-moi où nous allons !

-Non.

-Allez !

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ?

-Non.

-Ton non il veut rien dire là, s'impatienta-t-elle, et pourquoi j'ai un bandeau sur la tronche ?

-Non. Je me retins de rire.

Elle croisa ses bras faisant clairement la gueule, je continuais à conduire sous les divers soupirs d'agacement de Bella, j'ouvris ma vitre m'allumant une cigarette, non, ce n'était pas arrivé souvent, de temps en temps j'aime bien c'est tout, nous arrivâmes à destination.

-Je descends deux secondes, tu ne bouges pas, ne triches pas mais tu peux râler si tu veux, elle me fit un doigt, je descendis en riant partant chercher ce qu'il fallait.

N'ayant pas fermé ma portière, je me rassis le plus discrètement possible, elle était toujours à grommeler, bras croisés, j'aime bien quand elle râle, elle fait ça bien.

-Bébé... elle cria de peur, je refermais ma portière en riant reprenant la route, tu n'as pas assez développe ton truc d'indien pendant nos vacances, elle échappa un rire se remettant sérieusement dans le fait de faire la gueule, je sais tu me détestes...

-C'est probable, j'aime pas ne pas savoir, tu vas nous faire arriver à Forks c'est ça ?

-Non tu sais bien que nous n'y sommes pas encore.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Continue avec tes non et...

-On y est !la coupai-je, ne bouges pas je t'aide à descendre, je descendis rapidement la faisant sortir de la voiture, je pris ses mains la faisant avancer, j'ouvris la porte, l'emmenant un peu plus loin dans ce que j'avais réservé pour cette nuit, bébé, tu vas compter jusqu'à cinq et tu retires ton bandeau, elle acquiesça nerveuse, je lâchais ses mains, la laissant compter, elle le retira yeux fermés, en ouvrit un à moitié, les ouvrant complètement.

-Oh... elle regarda tout autour d'elle, son « oh » toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'avais promis que nous y reviendrions.

-Quinault... notre chalet, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, elle me regarda, je ne pus retenir mon petit sourire, elle me serra contre elle, je refermais mes bras autour d'elle, merci amour...

-Je suis de nouveau trop mignon ? elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Plus que trop mignon, elle me serra davantage, j'en fis de même, Edward niais Cullen, j'échappais un rire, elle releva sa tête, m'embrassant, faut que je te remercie, dès maintenant.

-Les affaires dans la voiture ?

-Je m'en fous...

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions sur la terrasse, fin de matinée avec nos cafés, déjà prêts à repartir, assis sur les marches à regarder le lac, nous avions bien refait un tour hier en fin de journée, pour faire une pause dans mes remerciements, nous avions à nouveau dormis devant la cheminée, amour il était fier de son coup, il pouvait. Je posais ma tasse me mettant entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de moi nous embrassant doucement ma main contre sa nuque. Des surprises nous nous en étions faits tout le long de notre voyage mais celle-ci, arrivait en tête de liste, il peut être aussi mesquin qu'il veut, j'aime bien de toute façon.

Nous reprîmes la route pour rentrer pour de bon, je le laissais conduire, mes mains tremblaient, il nous tardait de les retrouver tous et au nombre de « vous êtes où ? » « vous êtes là dans longtemps ? » l'envie fut plus que partagée, nous leur avions menti... Edward leur avait menti, prétextant un retard pris sur la route, nous étions censés arriver que ce soir, nous nous étions faits insulter alors que nous venions de passer le panneau de Forks. Nous passâmes chez mon papa, poser nos affaires, ils étaient tous à La Push pour manger ensemble. Nous laissâmes ma Shelby prenant la voiture d'Edward bien content de la retrouver.

Je n'eus pas de « peine » à me dire que nos vacances étaient terminées, Edward non plus, prévoyant de nous faire des vacances dans le même genre l'année prochaine n'ayant pas pu tout visiter, tout voir.

Arrivés à La Push, j'eus mal au ventre, je fus impatiente, les larmes aux yeux, les mains qui tremblent. J'eus un rire des plus nerveux en les voyant tous se pencher et plisser des yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien nous, nous le confirmâmes en descendant pour peu qu'ils aient encore des doutes.

-Bandes d'enfoirés ! cria Jake en se levant, bombasse, me dit-il dans mes bras, je riais en pleurant me mettant à courir, je le remerciais de le faire également me jetant dans ses bras, ah putain ce que je suis content de te revoir, il me souleva, je ne pus répondre quoi que ce soit trop occupée à pleurer, amour aussi ce fit câliner.

-Dégage, lui cria Jared, truc, à moi !

Je passais de bras en bras, mon papa affirma son autorité pour ne pas passer à la fin, il les menaça tous son mon rire, mes pleurs de joie aussi.

-Ma poupée, ma petite poupée, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille, comme je suis content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi mon petit papa, sanglotai-je.

-Charlie il a dit comme moi, railla Jake, copieur... je riais nerveusement.

-Laisse poupée, papa va lui régler son compte.

-Allez, à nous, râla Rose.

Ça dura encore un moment, les parents, mes bébés, Emmett, Jasper, tous, j'étais plus que heureuse de les retrouver, quand nous nous fûmes repris, en partie, nous nous installâmes avec eux à table, Edward près de moi, ils nous autorisèrent à être près l'un de l'autre.

-Il est où mon Chaton ? demandai-je.

-On s'en fout, dit Jared, vous l'aviez déjà revu.

-Il ne va pas tarder, me répondit Sue, vous avez bonne mines ça fait plaisir à voir, nous lui sourîmes.

-Alors vos vacances ? nous demanda Emily.

-Parfaites, dis-je tout sourire, hein amour ? ils ricanèrent, amour approuva, j'embrassais sa joue en souriant bêtement.

-Vous êtes plus bronzés que nous, dit Rose, je l'ai mauvaise.

-On s'en excuse, railla Edward.

-Tu peux te moquer comme tu veux, j'ai juste à penser à la vidéo de ta descente de manège, j'eus mon petit rire sadique, toi Bella, celle où tu chantes sous la douche, je cessais de rire regardant Edward.

-Tu l'as fait pour les montagnes russes, je l'ai fait pour la douche... 1 partout.

-Bon OK 1 partout... je me vengerai.

-J'en ferai de même, sourit-il.

**Pov Edward**

-Et dire qu'ils ne nous ont pas vu depuis des semaines, soupira Emmett, on a dû leur manquer, nous rîmes doucement, tiens vous êtes là ?

-Nounours, ne sois pas pénible, ton chef est de retour.

-Tu as des missions à me donner ?

-En réalité, aucune, c'était juste pour te dire que j'étais là, il me regarda de travers, ne m'oblige pas à te priver de nourriture... Chaton ! cria-t-elle, elle se leva d'un bond partant en courant, l'impact fut violent.

-Eddy tu n'y vas pas ? me demanda Embry.

-Je les laisse se traumatiser, chez ses parents c'était dans le même style.

-Elle s'est embellie, dit Kim en regardant Bella.

-J'étais à me dire la même chose, dit ma mère, elle se leva venant vite près de moi, je riais nerveusement quand elle serra mon bras, mon petit chat.

-Mamoune, raillai-je, elle pouffa.

-Bon quand vous voulez vous venez, leur cria Jasper, dites le si on vous emmerde, vous voulez pas non plus qu'on vous emmène votre bouffe ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, me souffla ma mère, il est content que vous soyez de retour.

-Ça crève les yeux, elle eut un rire que je dirai idiot, tu as bu ?

-Non, rit-elle, mon petit chat est rentré, soupira-t-elle.

-Ça va allez maman, ne t'en fais pas.

-On ne se moque pas de sa maman.

-Jamais, elle pouffa, elle est joyeuse. Nous regardâmes Bella et Paul revenir, il prit place gardant Bella, ce qui arrangea bien ma mère vous vous doutez bien.

-Sinon, dit Sam, bonjour à toi aussi Paul, nous rîmes tous, il leva sa main, un doigt à mon intention.

-Tu as toujours la haine à ce que je vois, Bella se retint de rire.

-Il semblerait, nous réglerons notre différent avec nos chevaux, je grimaçais, bah ouais ma grande, fallait pas faire le con, petite chose, tu ris je deviens chiant.

-J'ai rien fait moi, c'est Amour qui s'est amusé.

-Hey baby, raillai-je, Bella éclata de rire, Paul lui eut envie d'en mettre une, pardon, dis-je à la table, nous sommes juste sortis un soir avec le connard, le ''hey baby'' je l'ai sorti à une fille près de nous pour ensuite lâcher le connard et le laisser se démerder.

-Une moche, vraiment une moche, ajouta-t-il, sous les moqueries, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, j'ai dû être désagréable.

-Elle lui a mis une main aux fesses, rit Bella, entreprenante la dame, si nous rîmes, Paul lui regarda Bella froidement, elle se reprit.

-Charlie, dit-il, tu savais que ta fille a fait du nudisme ? nous rîmes nerveusement, ils nous firent les gros yeux, moi aussi ça m'a choqué.

-Il ment, rit Bella, papa, ne va pas le croire.

-Là c'est elle qui ment.

-Je suis trop pudique, Amour quand tu veux tu me sauves.

-Il n'y avait personne ? dis-je hésitant.

-Je vais me resservir un verre, soupira Charlie.

-Pourquoi tu fous la merde comme ça ? lui demanda Bella.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours la surprise ?

-Pourquoi je n'étais pas là ! râla Jared, nous le regardâmes, oh arrêtez niveau blague vaseuse elle était bien, elle met mal à l'aise et tout, rit-il.

-Je vais me boire une bouteille, soupira Charlie sous nos rires.

-Hey baby, lui dis-je, tout va bien, nous rîmes tous.

-Fiston tu ne t'es pas arrangé il semblerait.

-Non, riais-je, je l'aime bien ce truc là, si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher mais laissons les détails de côté.

-Surtout que je ne me suis pas mise toute... enfin vous savez, tiens je vais peut-être boire aussi.

-Après tout, dit Emmett, elle se lavait bien nue dans la rivière avec Sam, ils furent plusieurs à rires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Sam.

-Votre sortie dans les bois, ne fais pas l'innocent...

-Ne lance pas des rumeurs, pense à ma femme.

-Ta femme ne pense pas, lui dit Emily, ta femme ne veut pas penser.

-Je ferai souffrir le nounours.

-Acharne-toi même dessus.

-Dès ce soir Emmett, lui dit Sam, salle de sport.

-Mais non...

-Et pourtant tu y seras à 18 heures pétantes, nous pûmes ricaner, Bella se leva et alla voir Charlie, je ne sus lequel fut le plus content.

-Mon petit chat, je riais nerveusement en regardant ma mère, ce soir vous dormez où ?

-Aucune idée m'man, c'est une manière déguisée de me demander de venir à la maison ?

-Ce ne serait pas correct de le faire par rapport à Charlie, souffla-t-elle, à moins qu'il travaille bien sûr, elle se tourna, Charlie, ils se regardèrent, que fais-tu ce soir ?

-Je veux mes enfants avec moi, dit-il en parfait gamin sous nos rires, pas ceux de ma mère.

-Je veux mes enfants aussi, dit Carlisle, nous sommes deux, Sue notifia sa présence, je comptais sur ta timidité, lui dit-il.

-J'en suis désolée, sourit-elle, je veux mes enfants également, son frère et sa sœur aussi.

-Soyons sérieux, dit Charlie, il fit lever Bella, pardon poupée, papa va devoir se battre pour que vous soyez à la maison ce soir, les parents venez me rejoindre ! ils le firent, se mirent en cercle, Shi-Fu-Mi, nous rîmes tous nerveusement.

Nous les laissâmes jouer, ma Bella me rejoignit, restant debout dans mon dos, ses bras sur mon torse, sa tête sur la mienne, si ma mère et Charlie perdirent, mon père gagna contre Sue, mes parents, frères et sœurs en furent fiers se levant pour féliciter mon père, nous préférâmes rire nerveusement avec Bella.

-Demain, nous dit Charlie contrarié, vous dormez à la maison ! nous approuvâmes.

-Nous espérons que vous avez savouré la tranquillité, railla Kim, dites-vous que désormais c'est terminé.

-Nous en sommes bien conscients, souriais-je, après-demain nous serons sur Seattle, nous prévenons d'avance, nos parents nous regardèrent de travers, Bella pouffa, nous pouvons peut-être repartir en vacances, toute la table nous regarda de travers, ah ouais vous ne vous êtes pas arrangés non plus, nous rîmes avec Bella.

-Autant vous préparer, dit Bella, l'été prochain nous repartirons certainement aussi longtemps, 1 mois en tout cas sûr et certain.

-Finalement, dit mon père à Charlie, vous pouvez les prendre.

-Non, nous vous les laissons, ils se rassirent déçus sous nos ricanements, je pris la main de Bella la faisant s'asseoir sur moi face à la table, je décalais ses cheveux, mes mains sur ses reins, les laissant marmonner entre eux, Bella parla avec Jasper qui était face à nous.

-Prêt à te refaire voler ta Bella ? me souffla Leah, j'échappais un rire.

-Je n'ai pas avoir vraiment le choix.

-Non, sourit-elle, ne t'en fais pas ils te voleront tout autant à Bella, pour l'instant ils vous laissent revenir tranquillement, enfin plus ou moins, nous rîmes doucement.

-Ta brasserie tout va bien ?

-Saison touristique, ça marche bien, sourit-elle, j'y retourne tout à l'heure, j'ai même mis des petites tables devant, c'est classe, je vais pouvoir l'agrandir aussi, à l'étage, je devrais pouvoir racheter l'appartement du dessus, je haussais les sourcils, Emily travaillera avec moi définitivement.

-Elle arrête les cours ?

-Plus vraiment le choix, elle continuera d'aider sur le côté, faut que j'emploie une serveuse aussi.

-Quand commences-tu les travaux ?

-Quand j'aurai l'accord de la banque pour le prêt.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas au lieu de te mettre un prêt sur le dos ? elle me regarda bizarrement, tu es ma belle-sœur non ? Une famille ça s'entraide non ? Avec les intérêts et autres tu passeras plus de temps à rembourser qu'autre chose, enfin je dis ça comme ça, ne le prends pas mal ou autre mais au pire si ta banque te refuse, demande moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour ça, souffla-t-elle perplexe.

-Je ne t'ai pas répondu comme ça pour faire le malin ou le mec qui ne sait pas quoi faire de son argent, ça reste dans la famille et personne n'a besoin de le savoir, personne, tu resteras sur le fait que ta banque a fait un prêt.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Si tu as besoin tu auras juste à me le faire savoir, ça vous aurez juste éviter un crédit, je mis mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, ton infirmière sinon niveau boulettes ? elle échappa un rire bien que dans ses pensées, ah merde il a recommencé ses conneries ?

-Il ne me dit plus ses boulettes, rit-elle, il craint trop que je balance quoi que ce soit, le service dans lequel il est ne permet plus d'en connaître de nouvelles.

-Mais de ses années d'infirmière, tu dois bien en avoir, elle étouffa son rire, belle-sœur, dis à ton beau-frère, nous rîmes doucement, elle baissa sa tête, sa main sur son front pour se planquer.

-Hé mec, m'agressa ledit Jake, je le regardais en riant, pourquoi ma femme elle est toute rouge et qu'elle ricane ? Putain me dit pas que tu te mets à lui sortir des trucs salaces, nous rîmes deux fois plus avec Leah, mec je vais devoir t'abattre.

-Je parle avec ma belle-sœur rien de plus, riais-je, rappelle- moi qui a sorti des trucs salaces à la femme de l'autre déjà, papa Charlie, tu savais que Jake voulait ausculter mais surtout accoucher Bella ? les rires furent tendus, Charlie méprisa Jake du regard.

-Depuis quand tu es un connard ? me demanda Jake en se retenant de rire.

-Un enfoiré c'est mieux, le connard il existe déjà, laisse-moi parler avec ta femme en attendant, je crois que papa Charlie a deux-trois choses à te dire.

-Toi aussi 18 heures tu morfles à la salle de sport.

-Parce que tu penses que j'ai le temps aujourd'hui.

-Il ne l'a pas en effet, dit ma mère, tu te vengeras plus tard.

-Pendant notre week-end tiens, à moins que tu flippes trop.

-Non, non, je vais venir, riais-je, organise nous ça.

-Tu pleureras à la fin de ton week-end.

-Leah, où en étions-nous ? elle échappa un rire.

-Je vais construire une cave, râla Jake, je t'y accrocherai au radiateur, dit-il à Leah.

-Je ne pense pas non, dit Sue.

-Putain je me sens comme un Emmett dans sa période victime, nous rîmes tous, repartez sur la route ça serait peut-être bien, Bella il a été comme ça pendant les vacances ?

-Edward cruel Cullen vient bien de quelque part, rit-elle, je l'aime bien, il est marrant une fois que tu as digéré ses crasses, je riais doucement, il est content de lui en plus, elle se tourna en me souriant regardant à nouveau la table.

-En gros il t'a pourri tes vacances, sourit ma jumelle.

-Oh non au contraire, rit-elle, c'était encore mieux comme ça, non aucun dossier ne sera balancé, pas tout de suite du moins, lui comme moi avons de bonnes réserves niveau dossiers.

-Je confirme, riais-je, nous allons attendre pour balancer les dossiers.

-Ce que vous avez préféré ? nous demanda Sam.

-Ça mérite une grande réflexion, dit Bella, là tout de suite, mis à part, chez Paul, New-York et Chicago, je dirai danser la country avec des texans pur souche, nous rîmes tous les deux bêtement, nous nous sommes entraînés dans la voiture sur la route à prendre l'accent qu'il faut, chapeau, santiags, tenues texane et nous y sommes allés, rit-elle.

-En cinq minutes nous nous sommes faits repérer, riais-je, y en a un qui a pensé que nous nous moquions, nous sommes partis danser ailleurs...

-Et là à peine rentrés dans le pub nous étions fichés mais ils nous ont appris à danser et tout...

-Quoi ? Vous vous êtes fait des connaissances ? railla ma jumelle, nous lui fîmes un doigt sous les rires.

-Plein, riais-je, nous vous montrerons nos photos, il n'y a pas que Bella et moi dessus, ils en furent tous impressionnés tout en se moquant.

-Balancez d'autres anecdotes, rit Emily, pas de dossiers, juste des anecdotes.

-Notre jeu, dis-je, c'était de se fondre un maximum dans la masse, la plupart du temps ça a été un échec...

-Cuisant l'échec, rit Bella, je ne pus que suivre, oh Amour, faut leur raconter en Floride le mec qui arrêtait pas de cracher par terre après chaque fin de phrase, j'éclatais de rire nerveusement, il m'a même craché sur ma chaussure par accident, connard...

-Elle était en tong, elle a javellisé son pied après l'avoir lavé 5 fois...

-Tongs jetées pour la peine...

-C'était un peu comme pour le clown, ils rirent davantage, elle a bien faillit le tuer, en parlant de clown, papa Charlie, si nous en avons croisé, rassure-toi je l'en ai éloignée.

-Je t'en remercie, sourit-t-il, vous devez bien avoir d'autres histoires à nous raconter, nous approuvâmes.

Et nous avions continué, écoutant celles de ceux qui étaient partis en vacances également, bien sûr que Paul avait sorti des dossiers de chez ses parents, nous nous étions quittés en fin de journée, Bella et moi repartîmes chez Charlie pour défaire nos affaires, papa Charlie avait bien pensé à narguer mes parents.

**Pov Bella**

Mon petit papa et Sue en bas, nous étions à défaire nos sacs, je ferai simple, tout ira à la machine, quand celle-ci fut lancée nous nous allongeâmes pour nous reposer un peu, d'ici deux heures nous repartirions chez Esmé et Carlisle. Je le mis contre moi, allongée sur la dos, sa tête contre ma poitrine, je massais son crâne doucement, il se redressa, nous embrassant langoureusement avant de profiter encore et toujours du corps de l'autre, la discrétion fut de retour. Nous restâmes dans la chambre juste nous deux, mon père et Sue nous laissèrent, mon papa comme il l'avait dit, rien que le fait de savoir que nous étions là, ça lui allait. Pour le moment Amour avait tourné ma tête pour poser des baisers dans mon cou, je dus me retenir de rire plus d'une fois, c'était un de ses jeux, j'échouais sous son sourire satisfait.

-J'y arriverai un jour, il se mit face à moi, ne me nargue pas de ton regard et de ton sourire, il échappa un rire, amour... toujours pas déçu d'être rentré ?

-Si ça avait pu durer plus longtemps je n'aurai pas dit non mais de les revoir ça me fait plaisir, ça y est ils t'ont déjà blasés, railla-t-il, je ne leur dirai rien rassure-toi.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, riais-je, ne déforme pas mes non-propos, mais comme toi, dis-je plus sérieusement, d'être rentrés c'est chouette.

-Tant mieux si tu n'es pas déçue de tes vacances, il m'embrassa, je retins son visage avec mes mains.

-Amour... chuchotai-je, nous n'en n'avons pas discutés ou autre mais tu sais pendant nos vacances, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois que j'aurai dû le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-Isaac, souffla-t-il, j'approuvais.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que si l'idée était de lui, c'est avec toi que j'étais, enfin, je voulais juste que ce soit dit, c'était nos vacances pas les siennes, juste toi et moi et en toute sincérité, je ne sais pas si elles auraient été aussi parfaites.

-Elles auraient pu mais différemment, si un jour on parvient à se faire des vacances aussi parfaites que nous venons de faire... je ne sais pas en fait, je riais doucement, ça sera notre défi pour l'année prochaine.

-Oui, oui, oui, nous prenons, par contre gardons sous silence le fait d'avoir gravé nos prénoms dans des chambres d'hôtel ou autres, mon papa pourrait s'en contrarier.

-Si nous venons à y retourner, nous prendrons des noms d'emprunt, nous rîmes bêtement.

-Ça serait plus prudent. Merci pour les vacances, soufflai-je, que ça se dise ou non, je m'en fiche, juste mer... il me fit taire en m'embrassant, mimant le sien ensuite contre mes lèvres.

Nous avions passés notre soirée à la villa, le lendemain avec mon papa, Sue et Chaton, il est en forme ce dernier, nous étions tous les trois dans notre chambre chez mon père partit travaillé, nous nous lançâmes dans les cartons, faire un déménagement à la dernière minute il n'y a rien de plus stressant.

-Vous prenez quoi pour le moment ? nous demanda Chaton.

-Nous allons commencer par les cours, livres, enfin tout ce qui est scolaire, répondit Amour.

-Des vêtements par la suite, autant faire le plus gros, nous déposerons les cartons avant que nous partions en week-end.

-Angie viens te chercher à l'aéroport ?

-Oui Chaton, souriais-je, je serai de retour lundi soir, mardi matin pour vous ?

-Pareil, au pire dans la nuit de lundi. Les ados maintenant on écoute le connard et on ne charge pas ses cartons comme des enfoirés, on équilibre sinon je vous les ferai porter une heure en guise de punition, c'est clair ? nous agressa-t-il, nous approuvâmes en riant, ma grande c'est manuel comme tâche tu le sens comment ? il lui fit un doigt, ouais je sais ça va être compliqué pour toi.

-Je t'emmerde, rit-il.

-Je me doute, petite chose, ça ne sert à rien de camoufler ton rire, nous t'avons entendu.

-Tu peux te lâcher mon ange, je riais nerveusement, un jour elle me soutiendra.

-Ne t'y attend pas trop, Amour grimaça tout en commençant les cartons, je préparais le mien, je me refis sérieuse, une question me vint soudainement, l'ado tu as quoi ?

-Tu me dis d'alléger, d'équilibrer je ne sais plus, mais si ce ne sont que des cours, comment je fais ? il me scruta, je vis bien Amour me mimer son « merci » je ravalais mon rire et ne le dénonçais pas, Chaton ne s'en rendit pas compte mais un miracle s'était produit. Je soutenais mon chéri, chéri qui se remet du choc actuellement, je sais ça surprend. Alors Chaton je fais comment ? Parce que ça sera forcément lourd non ? il regarda Amour.

-Toi aussi tu ne sais pas c'est ça ?

-Je suis de la logique de Bella. Waw.

-Ah ouais, souffla Paul, on va peut-être attendre que ça te passe, nous le frappâmes en même temps sous son rire de connard, je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes des buses, on écoute quand je parle, je ne me répéterai pas.

Nous l'écoutâmes, pas attentivement, dès que nous le pouvions nous nous regardâmes niaisement avec chéri, c'était beau ce que nous venions de faire, évidement que le connard s'en est aperçu et qu'il a été désagréable, il nous avait même puni nous mettant à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans la chambre. Je partis à la cuisine nous faire un en-cas, je montais tout sur un plateau, nous mangeâmes avant de nous lancer dans les vêtements d'hiver, Chaton qui est motivé.

-Tu peux le dire si tu veux que nous dégagions, dis-je mauvaise.

-Je me dis surtout que comme vous n'êtes pas très très très malins ni organisés, il vaut mieux avancer au mieux, rangez vos vilains doigts, vous prenez tout ?

-Non, dit Edward, juste une partie, avoir de quoi faire, nous reviendrons de toute façon, c'est juste pour ne manquer de rien au... Paul posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Respire ma grande tout va bien, nous rîmes doucement, un simple « non, juste une partie » suffisait, soit tu te reprends, soit je te sèche, dit-il calmement.

-Chaton, tu veux rester avec nous à l'appartement ce soir ? Demain tu serais près de ton travail, ça fait longtemps, nous déplierons le canapé et dormirons tous les trois, même un film d'horreur de ton choix.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j'ai terminé mon coup de pression ?

-Ah pardon, je te laisse reprendre...

-Trop tard, je vais devoir sélectionner le pire des films maintenant.

-Je dis OK, tu sais avec Amour, nous nous sommes faits plein de défis, il m'a même prouvé que parfois mes peurs n'avaient pas de sens, il me regarda dubitatif.

-Je vais devoir me venger et pourrir le boulot d'Eddy pendant les vacances, il soupira, je grimaçais, c'est vraiment dur d'être un connard, il faut cette constance, ce vice, cette méchanceté, il prit une inspiration et se fit pensif, ça me va, dit-il en haussant les épaules et un petit sourire sadique.

-Bébé tout ira bien.

-Ne lui ment pas ma grande, petite chose ça n'ira pas.

-Prochain défi, prouver que je retourne mieux le cerveau que Paul, nous le fixâmes perplexe, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre vos regards.

-Pas ''bien'' je dirai, lui répondit Paul, j'échappais un rire, maintenant qu'elle se fout de ta gueule je dirai mal.

-Amour c'est Chaton qui fout la merde.

-Le soutien aura été de courte durée, soupira-t-il.

-Au moins elle l'aura fait, ricana Paul, vous auriez pu encore vous regarder niaisement, nous le regardâmes, truc d'indien les ados, truc d'indien, maintenant que Bella va pleurer ce soir, que toi tu sais que tes efforts vont être réduits à néant et que je suis au taquet, continuons vos cartons, nous en emmènerons une partie tout à l'heure.

Nous l'avions insultés, l'ambiance était pourrie désormais, ça lui fit doublement plaisir. Ils ne me laissèrent porter aucun cartons pour les emmener aux voitures, je les accompagnais tout de même, ouvrir les coffres et tout c'est utile, je les laissais s'organiser regardant la maison de mon papa, ne préférant pas penser au fait que j'en partirai dans peu, je me fis pénible avec eux, ça me détend.

En remontant dans la chambre ça parut déjà plus vide, je restais dans l'entrée la regardant, il en serait de même dans la chambre de la villa, je me revis pourtant lors de mon arrivée, les soirs où je m'endormais avec un Edward Cullen en tête, ça me fit sourire, moi petite ado en transe et complètement paumée, ça ma parut loin...

-Bébé ?

-Avant d'être avec toi, quand la chambre n'avait pas été encore modifiée, tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sûr que oui...

-Je me suis revue allant me coucher impatiente de te voir le lendemain, je pouffais, il eut un sourire mesquin, j'en pouvais plus je te le jure, il échappa un rire, il m'arrivait même de ricaner toute seule sous ma couette parce que tu m'avais parlé, touché, regardé, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me repasser en tête mes journées avec toi, en transe, c'est ce que je pensais, c'était bien ça.

-En me couchant chez moi, j'avais un sourire idiot, je pouvais même rire tout seul des choses que tu avais pu sortir, je riais doucement, en me levant le sourire stupide était là et ouais je ressemblais bien à un ado puceau, dit-il pensif sous mon rire, j'embrassais sa mâchoire, c'est vrai que nous avions le feu au cul n'empêche, je riais pivoine, ça n'a pas vraiment changé mais nous nous sommes bien adaptés aux règles de vies en communauté, nous pouvons en être fiers.

-Je le suis, riais-je.

-Bon il a fallu du temps et que je trouve des raisons pour te calmer, je le tapais légèrement, ou pour me calmer même, rit-il, les ados c'est spécial quand on y pense, nous rîmes bêtement, mais rien est à changer, dit-il plus sérieusement, arrête de te mettre mal à l'aise avec le passé, au pire si tu as besoin de refaire le début de notre histoire et paraître innocente et coincée comme tu crois que tu aurais dû l'être, je peux te parler de sexe, dit-il sur un ton pervers, je détournais le regard pivoine, tu vois, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, on peut toujours changer les choses...

-Paul doit nous attendre, soufflai-je, il réprima son rire, je partis vite en bas prendre mon sac et ma veste.

-Bébé attends, rit-il, j'avançais vers les voiture, Chaton présent, mon ange, faut que nous parlions.

-Non, non, je monte avec Paul si tu continues.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le voulais.

-Oh toi la ferme, dis-je mauvaise et toujours rouge.

-Tu vois là, tu peux être certaine que tu ne montes pas avec moi, railla-t-il, Edward ouvrit ma portière me forçant à monter, je n'oubliais pas de regarder Chaton de travers, il préféra rire que de le prendre en considération.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, il mit le contact, laissant Paul passer devant, parlons sexe, de toi, moi et du sexe...

-Je n'y tiens pas, soufflai-je, il eut un vilain rire, pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tant la coincée alors que pourtant... dit-il plein de sous-entendus, je pris une inspiration fixant la route par la suite sous son rire de nigaud, je te préviens d'avance, Paul partit au boulot demain matin, je rejouerai à ce jeu.

-Je... je... non.

-Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix, je mis la musique à fond regardant par ma vitre, l'est chiant.

Il me laissa tranquille pendant un moment, s'amusant maintenant avec Chaton et leurs voitures, j'aime pas quand il joue à ce jeu, ça me paralyse, j'aime bien en fait mais je reste paralysée. Demain matin je partirai courir ou faire des courses, des courses c'est plus adapté à ma condition.

Nous avions, ils avaient tout montés, j'étais interdite de soulever un seul carton, nous les laissâmes dans la chambre pour le moment, j'ouvris les fenêtres du salon les laissant avec leurs jeux vidéos, vous vous doutez bien qu'Amour avait pensé à la ramener, je m'occupais de faire à manger, j'aime bien puis ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, je devais leur mettre la raclée dans quelques minutes. En attendant, je lavais notre vaisselle et la rangeais.

-Bébé, donne je vais t'aider.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer ?

-Je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser ranger n'importe comment ma cuisine ? il se fit pensif, voilà maintenant va faire mumuse, je vais la nettoyer aussi.

-Si tu as besoin tu me le dis, j'acquiesçai.

-Tu sais l'avantage d'une cuisine américaine c'est que nous restons à la vue de l'un et l'autre, navrée j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour te détendre.

-Je m'en contenterai pour cette fois, il m'embrassa puis caressa ma joue avant de retourner dans le canapé, je fis un petit coucou idiot à Chaton qu'il me rendit avant de se refaire sérieux, je me remis dans ma vaisselle tout en ricanant.

Je pus me faire plaisir avec mon ménage et à tout organiser c'était chouette, une fois que m'étais décidée à quoi correspondrait chaque placard, placard nettoyé au préalable ce fut doublement chouette. Comment ça je suis ennuyeuse ? Mais non pas tant que ça...

**Pov Edward**

-Tu crois qu'elle a capté que nous avons arrêté de jouer depuis 15 minutes ? me demanda Paul.

-Je ne crois pas non, je me demande si un jour j'aurai droit d'être dans la cuisine.

-Sauf si tu veux t'en prendre une, je riais doucement.

-Bébé... je dus l'appeler trois fois, elle nous regarda avec un grand sourire, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous un peu ?

-Je fais à manger.

-Alors c'est nous qui venons à toi, elle se crispa, nous ne regarderons pas, la rassurai-je, nous nous assîmes au bar face à elle, elle nous sortit des bières, un cendrier les posant rapidement, faut que tu respires mon ange.

-J'aime bien, ça fait maîtresse de maison qui assure avec ses invités.

-En l'occurrence, Paul est notre invité, moi je vis ici, nous rîmes nerveusement, je tenais à te le rappeler.

-Eddy va faire le cuistot, je suis l'invité, faut que vous vous défonciez pour mon plaisir.

-Vous êtes bien là, nous dit Bella, papotons, ton travail Chaton, tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Pratiquement, Esmé se retient de m'engueuler parce que selon elle j'en ai trop fait, j'avais le temps, demain je crois qu'elle s'est préparée à le faire.

-Faudra nous raconter, raillai-je, mieux je demanderai à ma mère.

-Vivement demain, pouffa Bella, Chaton il va se faire calmer, elle se reprit le pointant de sa spatule, parce que nous savons que tu n'as pas pris plus de vacances que ça.

-J'ai passé du temps à La Push et chez mes parents, j'ai pris des vacances, baisse ta spatule, elle le tapa sur la tête, il eut la haine, ça me fit plaisir, recommence et je te la casse ainsi que toute ta vaisselle, elle grimaça, si j'écoutais Esmé de toute façon, limite me payer à rien faire ça lui conviendrait, pas à moi, je pars avec ma grande, encore quelques temps après, je pense que niveau vacances ça ira non ? Je sais vous n'avez rien à répliquer, je n'aimerai pas être à votre place, il faut que nous parlions de votre cottage aussi...

-Pour les plans ? demandai-je non sans sourire bêtement.

-Ouais la niaise, me dit-il sous nos rires, juste pour confirmer que c'est bien le plan définitif, sauf si vous voulez faire des modifications de dernière minute.

-Et tu vas nous dire que tu as le plan dans ta voiture c'est ça ?

-Petite chose... il se leva partant dans la chambre, mieux, il nous les montra, ouais je sais c'est impossible d'être aussi bon que moi, nous échappâmes des rires, je vais faire encore mieux, je vous jure c'est possible, petite chose, donne-moi du scotch, elle lui tendit méfiante, il tua son rire, il le colla au mur, ça ne risquait rien si c'est votre question, tiens donne-moi ta spatule, elle me regarda.

-Il ne va pas te taper sur la tête, elle lui tendit encore plus méfiante, il ricana.

-On se recentre les enfants.

-Avant j'ai une question, dit Bella, arrêtons d'éviter le sujet, chez mes grands-parents, il y a des choses que je vais vouloir récupérer, dont si possible la grande table de la cuisine, en longueur je dirai que... elle se fit pensive, entre celle de la villa et celle de Sam, alors je ne sais pas si c'est possible avec les dimensions.

-La cuisine elle peut être faite autour de la table, répondit Paul, vu que tu lances le sujet, quoi d'autre comme meubles qui seraient particulier, en taille par exemple, je pense hauteur du plafond, ça y est je suis à fond dedans, nous rîmes doucement.

-Je ne vais pas tout ramener, dit-elle plus sérieuse.

-Je le redis, dis-je, mais tu ramenés ce que tu veux, je les préférai amplement à des meubles faits à la chaîne, elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Concrètement, reprit Paul, dis-nous ce que tu voudrais ramener, il prit le bloc note près de lui et un stylo.

-T'es un peu flippant, lui souffla-t-elle, il se contenta de sourire, table de la cuisine, reprit-elle en regardant le plan, les livres, Amour en a un paquet également...

-Leur meuble de bibliothèque tu le récupères ?

-C'est du bois de rose, alors oui...

-Ah ouais, du bois de rose, elle acquiesça, faite sur mesure ? elle approuva de nouveau, ah ouais...

-C'est le bois le plus cher Amour, me souffla-t-elle, c'est pour ça que Chaton il bloque.

-Merci de me l'expliquer, nous nous sourîmes.

-Il faut compter la place pour notre piano, dit Bella, nous y tenons à celui-là.

-Tu as dû me le dire vingt fois, je n'ai pas oublié, tu avais parlé du bureau d'Isaac.

-Aussi.

-Aucun des meubles n'a pu prendre du jeu ?

-Ce ne sont que des bois dit précieux, ils ne bougent pas.

-Hein hein, elle eut un petit sourire gêné, non mais Wakanda, je suis pas du genre à paniquer mais tu commences à me stresser, tout va bien sinon, Eddy !

-Eddy il te laisse dans ta perplexité, Eddy était déjà au courant, Eddy a eu le temps de s'y faire.

-Ouais tu n'es pas plus serein que moi, Bella pouffa nerveusement.

-Je ne les prendrai pas tous, reprit-elle, seuls ceux auxquels je suis attachée, pour lesquels j'ai de bon souvenirs, les autres...

-Tu vas les revendre ? demandai-je.

-Ou mieux laisser tes frères et sœurs prendre ce qui les intéresse, ou Quileute bien sûr, je les donne.

-Donc là tu pars dans l'optique de vendre la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, la vider dans un premier temps, si je dois le faire, je ne veux pas que des inconnus prennent le mobilier avec, ce que je ne pourrai pas donner, je le mettrai en vente quand à l'argent je n'y toucherai pas, sur un compte bloqué et encore... souffla-t-elle pensive, elle nous fit un petit sourire et se tourna pour regarder dans le four.

-Et encore... dit Paul, vas-y petite chose va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée.

-Et encore dans quelques jours je vais me découvrir des comptes en banque alors le mieux est de donner l'argent, à qui, pourquoi, j'en sais rien, je ne veux pas faire un quelconque profit.

-Frank, tu vas faire quoi ? lui demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, si la question c'est est-ce que je lui donnerai l'argent de ce que je vendrai, la réponse est non, pour autant que je sache il a déjà eu sa part.

-Ça te fout la haine qu'il ait touché quelque chose ? demanda Paul.

-Ce n'était pas ma décision, je n'ai pas à en dire quoi que ce soit, elle baissa son regard sur le four à nouveau.

-Ouais ce qui te fout la haine c'est qu'il n'a pas respecté leur volonté.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont pu être.

-Je t'en prie petite chose, regarde-moi quand je te parle, elle le fit mâchoire crispée, ma tête à couper que dans le testament, sa partie, il est dit qu'il devait veiller sur toi.

-Pas forcément, le testament n'a pas été modifié, je ne sais pas qu'elles en sont les clauses mise à part ne rien donner à Renée, en ce qui le concerne je n'en ai aucune idée. Je devrai recevoir une lettre peu de temps après mes 18 ans du notaire, tant que nous parlons de mon anniversaire, je ne veux pas de cadeaux, juste que nous soyons ensemble, rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

-Mes 18 ans, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de les fêter, ils m'obligent à y retourner, je n'en ai pas envie, Noël nous n'avions rien déboursés tous les trois, faire pareil ça serait bien.

-Être l'attention de tout le monde surtout, elle grimaça, faisons simple alors, dis-je.

-Pour ce qui est d'aller là-bas, question pratique, nous dormons là-bas ou à l'hôtel ?

-Là-bas, il y a la place, la seule chose c'est que personne n'ira dans leur chambre, non parce que je veux être chiante mais je ne veux pas entendre du bruit et penser que c'est eux. Pour en revenir au sujet de base, elle nous montra le plan, prends le pour le Kansas, nous prendrons les mesures et autres, nous pouvons manger, sourit-elle.

Nous l'aidâmes à mettre la table, mangeant tout en parlant de tout à fait autre chose, pour ce soir ça suffisait, nous prîmes le temps de digérer, nous défiant à la console, je tiens à préciser que ma Bella elle joue de mieux en mieux, bientôt je risque de me prendre une raclée, je ne lui montrais pas que je commençais à la craindre, bien trop mauvais joueur pour l'avouer de toute façon. Je me vengerai avec le film de Paul plus tard.

**Pov Bella**

-Belly, Belly, elle tourna autour de moi sous mon rire nerveux, je vérifiais la taille de ton sac.

-Le strict minimum et un sac à dos.

-J'avais un doute sur le fait que tu en prendrais un, je sais que tu les détestes, je peux te faire un câlin ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ? riais-je, elle me prit contre elle en pouffant, elle se recula, prit une inspiration.

-Il est temps que je te présente Scooty, viens, elle prit ma main nous emmenant vers son scooter je crois, Scooty, dit-elle en le tapotant, Belly, Belly, Scooty, j'échappais un rire faisant tout de même un coucou à Scooty, là il fait un peu la gueule, me souffla-t-elle, il a morflé pour l'aller, il sait qu'il va morfler pour le retour, faudra parfois l'encourager, je riais bêtement, je te sens impatiente, allons-y, oh, ma tante ne sera là que demain, elle monta, m'invitant, je me mis derrière elle, casques sur nos têtes et nous fûmes parties. Je vais devoir crier un peu, cria-t-elle, pour te dire quoi et quoi, si tu ne m'entends plus, c'est que je suis aphone ou que je me tâte à avaler une petite bête, je riais bêtement.

-Il y a combien de kilomètres ? criai-je.

-Je ne dis rien pour Scooty, qu'il ne fasse pas le coup de la panne, je riais le plus possible, pour ici je ne te montre rien, je ne connais pas, juste l'aéroport, économisons nos voix je vais accélérer un peu que nous arrivions avant l'aube.

Je m'accrochais avec mon rire con à Angie, elle se baissa un peu et accéléra, elle me montra l'université où elle irait dans quelques mois, deux trois choses puis nous prîmes une route plus déserte et je ne pus que rire nerveusement en voyant cette longue route et Scooty déjà en déperdition, nous l'encourageâmes sur-motivées.

-On va s'arrêter à la station essence, cria-t-elle, qu'il boive et reprenne son souffle.

-OK, riais-je.

Nous le fîmes quelques kilomètres après, elle remit de l'essence, nous le félicitâmes pour ne pas qu'il nous lâche, nous avions fait la moitié du chemin.

-Hamilton c'est comment ? lui demandai-je, nous nous étions assise un peu plus loin, Scooty refroidit pour le moment.

-Un peu plus de 4000 habitants, lacs et montagnes, ça ne change pas beaucoup de Forks en réalité, je ne suis pas dépaysée.

-Avec ta tante ça se passe bien ?

-Toujours, c'est rare qu'elle se fâche, nous avons nos soirées deux fois par semaine où nous nous mettons des films avec notre pop-corn, elle me donne des cours pour ne pas que je décroche et je travaille dans une petite brasserie.

-Tu t'ai fait des amis ?

-Pas vraiment, je n'en ai pas envie non plus, ça me fait du bien de me retrouver un peu toute seule, demain matin si tu veux nous pouvons allez au marché d'été, il est chouette.

-Je te suis sans problèmes.

-Chouette, Scooty est prêt, nous c'est autre chose, nous nous levâmes en riant, reprenant la route.

Arrivés en ville ce ne fut en effet pas vraiment différent de Forks, elle me montra son travail, bien qu'il était prévu que nous y repassions, nous nous en éloignâmes un peu avant qu'elle ne se gare devant une maison blanche en bois de plain pied, mignonne d'ailleurs. Elle me fit entrer.

-Il faut enlever ses chaussures, me souffla-t-elle, viens je vais te faire visiter.

Je la suivis me montrant chaque pièce, m'indiquant les règles de vie chez sa tante, ce fut simple, pas de chaussures dans la maison, pour le reste mes TOC me seraient utiles selon ses dires.

-Là ma chambre, pose ton sac si tu veux, ah oui tu dors avec moi, nous nous sourîmes, tu as prévenu que tu étais bien arrivée ?

-Je l'ai fait à l'aéroport.

-Viens, elle prit ma main, tu dois avoir soif, faim aussi ? Sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et un verre de lait ça te va ? je ne pus qu'approuver, installe-toi. Je la laissais faire après mettre lavé les mains, elle s'assit près de moi, tu as quelque chose contre les buffles ?

-Je devrai ?

-Non mais tu devras certainement en manger, spécialité ici, le burger buffle, c'est pas mauvais, c'est de la vache après tout, nous pourrons allez les voir si tu veux, leur donner à manger avant que nous le fassions, nous grimaçâmes, tu peux t'inventer une vie de végétarienne.

-Ou ne pas prendre de burger buffle.

-Ce qui serait plus simple, mais tu vas manger ton burger buffle tu vas voir, tu en redemanderas, c'est de la vache.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis, riais-je.

-J'ai mis du temps à m'en persuader, j'essaie de t'aider, encore plus quand je vais nourrir le troupeau pas loin d'ici.

-Oh nous pouvons allez les voir ?

-Prends ton sandwiche et ton verre de lait et nous y allons, je riais nerveusement.

-Tu es sérieuse hein ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Chaussures remises et mains pleines nous allâmes voir ses buffles, mangeant et buvant très normalement sur le bas côté de la route, nous nous assîmes en fasse d'eux, ils me firent un peu peur parce que franchement près, je fus soulagée qu'un petit ravin nous séparent.

-Tu crois que le lait de vache ils le boivent ?

-Je te laisse essayer Angie.

-Je ne m'en approche pas davantage ou parce que je leur donne les herbes hautes, je me dis que j'ai une marge d'erreur, j'aimerai bien savoir n'empêche.

-Nous regarderons sur internet sinon.

-Ça sera mieux ainsi, ton anniversaire ça a été ?

-C'était simple, un repas, la seule différence a été un gâteau avec mes bougies, j'ai fait souffler tout le monde, tu sais que l'idée de pas de cadeaux, personne n'en a été fâché, ils m'ont fait des cadeaux mais non payés, elle me tendit une poignée d'herbes hautes.

-Joyeux anniversaire, oh attend, il en faut 18 ! j'éclatai de rire la laissant faire, je pus la remercier en ayant mon joli bouquet, deuxième cadeau, donne à manger au bubuffle.

-Ah non...

-Ah si, si, si, tu vas le faire, je suis la pire niveau cadeau ?

-Jared m'a offert une écorce de bois, Emmett un tournevis, Paul un mégot de cigarette, Sam une capsule de bière, Edward un os de poulet, dans ce genre là, riais-je, c'était chouette.

-Les filles ?

-Avec Claire elles m'ont fait une parure de bijoux en brindilles tressées, collier, couronne, bague, bracelet en tout genre, j'ai dû les porter tout le repas, ma punition, oh, Jake m'a offert un seau, nous rîmes nerveusement, vide, je tiens à le préciser, quoi d'autre...

-Les parents ?

-Mon papa une douille de balle, Esmé et Carlisle un aimant de son frigo et un caillou, Sue un morceau de bois rouge de sa maison, les bébés une enveloppe avec trois morceau de papier avec « rien » écrit, Ben un grain de café et Alex, Alex... une capote, elle éclata de rire, je te laisse imaginer la tête de mon papa, je la laissais rire.

-Merde le mien il ne se conserve pas, je sais, je vais te donner une mèche de cheveux en rentrant, donne à manger à notre buffle, rit-elle.

-Mais j'ai peur, riais-je.

-Tu peux le faire.

Je me levais, faisant attention au ravin, j'agitais l'herbe, paniquais en voyant un buffle se rapprocher, Angie riait trop pour m'aider, à peine il les toucha que je les lâchais, remontant près d'elle, elle m'applaudit fière.

-Voilà tu vois tu as pu le faire !

-Je ne recommencerai pas, à toi, et ta mèche de cheveux je la veux, parce que oui je les ai tous conservés dans une boîte, sauf le seau mais il est à l'appartement, au cas où...

-Je m'en doutais bien, elle prit une pleine poignée d'herbes et alla voir notre nouveau copain, elle lui chatouilla les narines avec l'herbe avant de vite revenir en riant, il pourrait charger s'il se vexe, tu... tu sais nous pourrions repartir vers la maison ou en ville sauf si tu veux te reposer.

-Non, non, je veux surtout partir loin du troupeau qui nous fixe.

-Prends un air naturel en te levant, et bien Buffly notre ami, nous allons prendre congé, j'eus un fou rire de merde, embrasse Buf, Buff et Buffl, pardon si j'ai postillonné tu n'en étais nullement le destinataire, nous nous levâmes faisant un pas en arrière, voilà ce fut fort sympathique mais il est temps, marchons en arrière, nous le fîmes, j'en avais mal au ventre à force de rire, à trois on court.

Nous avions couru, verres de lait vides en main en criant comme des bécasses, nous avions regardé à plusieurs reprises s'il ne nous chargeait pas, le troupeau nous regarda imperturbable, ça nous rassura, nous arrivâmes à sa porte essoufflées et à rire. Nous mîmes du temps à nous remettre.

-Amour ! je l'entendis rire, je partis devant la maison, il fait nuit, pas de lumières, je rentrais, comment ça se passe ton week-end ?

_-Jake a voulu me noyer à plusieurs reprises mais ça va, là nous allons ressortir manger, et de ton côté ?_

-Oh c'est chouette Amour, j'ai mal au ventre à force de rire, c'est chouette, je suis contente, je m'emballe je sais, il rit, c'est Angie, dis-je plus calme, là elle se douche après on reste chez elle, nous venons de rentrer, nous avons fait du scooter ! il y eut un blanc, prudemment, on en reparle quand on se voit c'est ça ?

_-Tu te doutes bien, pas de conneries surtout, pas comme vous savez si bien les faire._

-Nous n'avons personne sur qui nous venger, tu devrais être rassuré, tu ne l'es pas mais fais semblant, OK ?

_-Je vais dire OK juste pour te faire plaisir,_ j'échappais un rire,_ ou peut-être que même par plaisir vu ton rire je ne vais rien dire._

-Mais non, tu verras pas de bêtises, tu en feras plus que moi même si tu ne diras rien.

Nous avions papoté jusqu'à ce que je puisse me doucher, nous étions dans son grand lit, films de filles, j'eus un sourire idiot en revoyant son paquet de bonbons, nous étions de sages ados, nous étions claquées aussi, nous avions pas arrêté de marcher, allez à gauche à droite mais je l'avais retrouvée, ça vaut toute la fatigue. Nous nous mîmes bien sous la couette, parfaitement installées cherchant dans quel autres films nous avions vu les acteurs.

-Avec tes parents ça donne quoi ?

-Ma mère ça va, elle était encore là il y a deux semaines, mon père je le laisse digérer encore, nous nous donnons des nouvelles de temps en temps.

-C'est déjà mieux qu'un silence, elle acquiesça.

-Ben va venir dans peu, souffla-t-elle, je lâchais le film me tournant pour bien la voir, elle fit de même, cachant une partie de nos visages avec la couette, normalement la semaine prochaine, juste pour se voir, je devais me déplacer mais avec le travail je ne peux pas.

-Il dort ici ?

-Sur la canapé tata elle a dit mais il sera là.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas revus depuis le mois de juin ? elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Le téléphone, sms, pratiquement tout le temps, mais là de savoir que je vais le revoir je ne sais pas, ça me donne des crampes à l'estomac, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se remet ensemble, juste le fait de le revoir...

-Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, qu'est-ce que tu crains ?

-Qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne veut plus de moi, qu'il le réalise en venant ici, je ne sais même pas comment m'habiller.

-Je ne pense pas que Ben vienne et qu'il te dise qu'il ne ressent plus rien, je peux t'aider pour ta tenue si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ? À ton regard ça l'est, ou je m'habille comme d'habitude... non, du simple et mignon ça sera bien, nous rabattîmes la couette d'un coup partant à son armoire.

Elle fit plusieurs essayages, nous restâmes sur une petite robe sans rien de provoquant, toute simple et toute mignonne ce qu'elle souhaitait, coiffure elle laisserait ses cheveux lâchés sans forcer sur le maquillage, elle serait en Angie ce qui serait loin de déplaire à Ben.

Les deux jours restant passèrent bien trop vite, sa tante avait été des plus agréables, la tata zen comme l'avait décrite Angie, ce qui fut bien le cas, j'avais pu accompagner Angie à son travail, à un cours de danse, nous avions fait autant de photos que nous eûmes de fou rires, ce qui en fit un paquet. Je reviendrai la voir, peut-être qu'un jour Rose et Ali' viendraient et que tout s'apaiserait.

**Pov Edward**

Nous rentrâmes chez Charlie vers une heure du matin, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'allumais la lumière de la cuisine, mon regard s'arrêta sur une lettre sur la table de la cuisine, je ne pus voir plus.

-Mes fistons, souffla Charlie en descendant les escaliers doucement, Sue était là aussi, nous allâmes dans la cuisine, comment vous allez ? sourit-il.

-Aussi bien que toi visiblement vieux brigand, dit Paul.

-Fiston N°1 je me doute que parler avec beau-papa là tout de suite ce n'est pas ton envie première...

-Je n'ai rien dit, riais-je.

-Ris moins fort, ne réveille pas ma fille.

-Les garçons, dit Sue, nous la regardâmes, les fistons ?

-Ça serait mieux ouais, dit Paul faussement vexé, nous rîmes le plus bas possible.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je vous fait un chocolat chaud ? Tout à l'heure Bella m'a dit oui.

-Ça veut dire que nous devons dire oui ? demandai-je, elle approuva, je dis oui, nous nous assîmes, je pus reposer mes yeux sur la lettre, rien qu'au Isabella Swan et l'empreinte du notaire j'avais compris, c'est quand que nous y allons ?

-Nous partons jeudi, me dit Charlie, tu peux la lire, il n'y a rien de particulier, Bella l'a recontacté.

-Elle va comment ?

-Elle a vu, lu la lettre, elle a appelé et c'est tout, elle a fait venir Rose et Ali' pour faire leur trucs de filles, en repartant, Bella est restée avec nous pour raconter son séjour avec Angie.

-Je suis montée avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, dit Sue, quand je lui ai posé la question elle m'a juste dit que de toute façon elle l'attendait la lettre et que ça la soulageait qu'elle soit arrivée avant l'université, elle est arrivée à Phœnix dans un premier temps.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a mis du temps ? demanda Paul.

-Le temps qu'elle soit retournée à l'expéditeur et renvoyée ici, Mr Nelson Harvey, retenez son nom, nous dit Sue, nous allons l'entendre un moment.

-Je l'ai eu en ligne aussi, dit Charlie, Renée n'a pas à y être, ça ne concerne que Bella, Frank non plus, il est prévenu aussi, il part le mercredi chez des amis et reviendra à la demande de Bella ou déménagera, il attend juste de savoir.

-Et bah il attendra comme tout le monde, dis-je, je reviens je vais voir si elle dort.

Je rentrais sans faire de bruit, me servant de la lumière du couloir pour la voir, elle dormait sur mon côté, je poussais ses cheveux de son visage, embrassant sa joue, elle eut un léger sursaut et prit appui sur ses avant-bras. Merde.

-Amour, sourit-elle endormie.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mon ange, elle m'embrassa signe qu'elle s'en fout, si tu veux je te laisse le chocolat chaud que Sue était à me préparer, elle se mit debout sur le lit me prenant dans ses bras, je la fis descendre, tentant de rattraper les baisers manqués de ces derniers jours, je nous fis reculer vers la porte.

-Amour, souffla-t-elle, ça va te contrarier mais...

-J'ai vu la lettre...

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais en fait sous ton maillot de foot... je passais ma main dessous remontant sur ses fesses nues, je baissais la tête abattu sous son petit rire, je glissais ma main sur son buste, si je n'ai pas de bas, je n'ai rien en haut non plus, murmura-t-elle, c'était une surprise normalement.

-Je la regrette celle-là crois-moi, je descendis sur son bas-ventre, soupirant en parfait blasé.

-Quand on remonte, promis on refait la prise, nous ferons comme si, là il faut que je m'habille un peu plus. Je la laissais s'éloigner à regret, un legging, un petit haut bustier et nous descendîmes, je ne pus faire la gueule comme je le voulais, ça pourrait être pris pour le notaire bien que...

-Il fallait que tu me la réveilles, râla Charlie.

-Papa, rit Bella, je somnolais, il ne m'a pas réveillé, soit gentil maintenant, elle s'assit sur moi, nous eûmes tous notre chocolat chaud, c'est ça maintenant en temps de crise ? Un chocolat chaud pour nous tous ?

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Sue.

-Oh Chaton, pardon, elle lui fit rapidement et un câlin avant de revenir sur moi, mon papa qui râle qui m'a perturbée, comment tu vas Chaton ?

-Il va bien, sourit-il, il te laisse te concentrer dans ton chocolat.

-Tu es dans ta période gentil ?

-Plutôt celle où j'ai envie de ronfler comme un porc dans mon donjon, chose que nous ferons tous une fois nos chocolats terminés.

-Tu travailles demain ?

-Bois ton chocolat petite chose, elle pouffa dans sa tasse, classe, railla-t-il, elle retint le suivant, je ne travaille pas non, c'était prévu, je reprendrai quand nous serons revenus.

-Nous n'allons pas non plus y rester je ne sais combien de temps, bois ton chocolat toi aussi, les questions à partir de jeudi dans l'avion.

-Pas de voitures ?

-28 heures Chaton, 28, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

-Carlisle a déjà loué des voitures, dit Charlie, à son nom, celui d'Esmé et au mien, ça nous laissera plus de marge pour les allers et venues, poupée tu ne veux toujours y allez en amont ? elle secoua la tête négativement dans sa tasse, elle le fit un moment.

-Pas besoin d'hôtels sauf si vous préférez d'ailleurs, elle nous regarda tous, elle n'eut que des non en réponse, maintenant est-ce que les questions peuvent attendre. Nous approuvâmes, elle siffla, bébé chien où tu es ? Hikuma arriva pas plus réveillée que ça, elle alla voir Paul puis vint nous voir, bébé, elles se firent leur câlins que seules elles peuvent comprendre, je ne peux plus te prendre dans mes bras petit chien femelle, elle fit un doigt à Paul tout en regardant Hikuma, nous rîmes tous, elle se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, pattes avant sur Bella, tu n'es une grande bébé chien, elle la prit dans ses bras, le plus inquiétant c'est que Hikuma elle ne bouge pas, elle attend. Bella lui fit un bisou avant de la laisser tranquille, elle tourna sa gueule vers Paul.

-Pourquoi tu me dénonces comme ça ? nous rîmes tous, allez viens chienne, Charlie marmonna, elle alla le voir, tu as envie de poser une mine ? Je vais t'apprendre à le faire chez le voisin, tranquille shérif, railla-t-il. Il partit en riant.

-Je vais le dire pour la première et dernière fois, connard. Nous eûmes un rire très con, pas fiston connard, juste connard.

-Il est fatigué, nous dit Sue en riant.

-Papounet, je t'ordonne d'aller au lit.

-Papa va faire ça, il embrassa nos têtes tout comme Sue et partirent se recoucher, Bella débarrassa, je l'aidais recevant un sms.

-C'est Paul, dis-je, il va marcher un peu avec Hikuma qu'on ne l'attende pas.

-Dans ce cas, attends 5 minutes, il faut reprendre une scène, elle m'embrassa en souriant et partit, je répondis à connard, fis la vaisselle et montais.

Si je n'eus plus la lumière du couloir, je compris vite que mon haut avait complètement disparu, il était temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

**Pov Bella**

Il était encore tôt ce mardi matin, j'étais partie dans le donjon de Chaton, j'avais bien dit que je le ferai un jour, il dormait, il allait avoir un réveil de merde.

-Paul, soufflai-je, réveille-toi, il faut te réveiller, je tapotais son épaule, il finit par bouger et tourner dans son lit, me tournant le dos, j'allais m'asseoir sur la place près de lui, je sifflais par intermittence, tapotant son épaule de temps à autre, Chaton, Chaton, Chaton... je suis consciente qu'il est probable qu'il me tue. Il se réveilla enfin, il tourna sa tête vers moi, l'air pas franchement accueillant, il regarda l'heure puis moi à nouveau, tu savais qu'ils vont refaire la mairie toi ?

-Tu n'as qu'une solution, te barrer et vite.

-Ils ont ravalé la façade du lycée aussi, je sais que tu veux faire de même avec mon visage là tout de suite, j'avais dit que je le ferai un jour, je t'ai regardé dormir aussi, tu sais ce que je me dis ? Avec ton crâne rasé tu échappes à la coupe de merde matinal, il mit sa tête sous son oreiller, je me suis fait un café, pas le tien ceci étant dit, je vais être en forme je le sens, j'en bus une gorgée, tu en veux un peu ? Non parce que je ne te laisserai pas te rendormir, il est déjà 7heures.

-Putain t'es chiante, va dormir.

-Mais non, je suis bien là, je bus à nouveau de mon café, l'est bon et chaud, tu en veux ? Je te rassure j'ai pris un thermos avec moi, je suis certaine de ne pas en manquer, oh, faudra plus balancer à mon papa mon pseudo nudisme, non, ne m'imagine pas nue, épargne-nous ce genre d'atrocité, ah merde la sale image, soupirais-je, tu veux du café ? il retira son coussin et me plomba du regard, ouais niveau réveil de merde je le trouve bien aussi, je lui tendis ma tasse avec un de mes sourires que je considère mignon, allez dis-toi que tu pourras te venger... allez Chaton, je vais continuer à papoter sinon.

Il hésita et finit par s'asseoir passant ses mains sur son visage et son crâne, toujours avec mon sourire je lui tendis ma tasse de nouveau remplit, il la prit non sans être contrarié, je le laissais en boire un peu, je me levais pour ouvrir sa fenêtre, ça ravigote comme qui dirait, ça rafraîchit si vous préférez. Je retournais près de lui mettant la télé, dessin animés, je bougeais ma tête et mes pieds en fonction de la musique, j'aime bien. Il partit à la fenêtre s'allumant une cigarette, il est vraiment fâché ou il a la tête dans les fesses, les deux certainement, il se mit face à sa chambre, s'asseyant sur le renfort.

-Tu veux à nouveau du café mon petit Chaton ? Arrête de me regarder de travers, je me sens comme une Stanley, je me levais allant remplir sa tasse, je m'assis près de lui.

Je le laissais émerger, peut-être que sa vengeance serait moins... non je sais je me fais des films, je serrai mes chevilles avec mes mains, joue sur mon genou regardant la télé.

-Tu as dormi cette nuit au moins ? me demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçai, plusieurs heures ?

-Plusieurs minutes ça c'est certain, dis-je en fixant la télé.

-Eddy ronfle ?

-Il dormait trop bien pour que je l'embête, je le regardais, son regard ne refléta que haine, je lui fis un petit sourire, toi aussi tu dormais bien, quelle garce à osé te réveiller ? il fut blasé, je remis mon regard sur la télé tout en ricanant légèrement.

-S'il te cherche il sait que tu es là ?

-J'ai laissé un petit mot « partie réveiller Chaton, réveil de merde s'entend ».

-J'ai faim, dit-il en se levant, nous descendîmes de son donjon, il partit dans notre chambre soulevant le lit à plusieurs reprises, Amour l'est fâché, réveille-toi merde, un coussin atterrit dans le couloir.

-Je vais peut-être descendre, chuchotai-je, c'est moche sa vengeance. Il arriva désormais de bonne humeur, nous mîmes tout sur la table avant de s'installer.

-Tu te débrouilleras avec Amour, railla-t-il, ça sera de ta faute, tu as fugué du lit, tu es venue me faire chier, normal que je me venge et on en revient à ta faute, ta fugue...

-C'était contre moi la vengeance normalement, il me scruta, oui c'est bon j'ai compris si c'est Amour c'est comme si c'était moi, mange en silence.

Il ricana bien trop content de lui, personne ne descendit pour autant, mon papa et Sue avaient dû entendre mais connaissant l'humeur de fiston N°1 ils ne durent pas oser, Amour s'était peut-être rendormi, je lui souhaitais, pour moi aussi.

Mon regard dévia sur la lettre du notaire, je la fixai tout en buvant mon café, le troisième je dirai, je ne le vivais pas « mal » je savais que ce n'était pas une invitation que je pouvais refuser, j'étais résignée surtout.

-Charlie dit vrai, tu devrais y aller en amont, je secouais la tête négativement, il attrapa le bas de mon visage, petite chose pas la peine de le faire pendant une heure ton non, nous nous regardâmes, il lâcha mon visage, avec Eddy.

-Pour qu'il se retrouve à ne pas savoir quoi faire si j'ai une réaction merdique ?

-Parce que d'avoir six personnes qui vont scruter tes réactions ça sera mieux ? Tandis qu'en y allant en amont, si tu dois craquer, tu craques, sans avoir à te dire que tu dois l'éviter parce que tu n'es pas seule avec Eddy.

-Je n'ai pas envie de craquer, encore moins seule devant lui.

-Donc prendre sur toi jusqu'au moment où tu vas exploser ça sera mieux ?

-Je suis de son avis, dit Edward en arrivant, je te frappe après, dit-il à Paul, il s'installa se servant son café, il se tourna vers moi, encore une fois, tu ne m'infligeras rien, par contre je suis d'avis à ce que tu viennes, dit-il à Paul, ne me demandes pas pourquoi, chacun d'entre nous autour de cette table ou de notre entourage sait pourquoi tu dois être là.

**Pov Edward**

Et nous y étions dans l'avion, une heure qu'il avait décollé, nous étions tous les quatre, Charlie avait tenu à être là, Sue et mes parents n'y seraient que le lendemain, nous étions donc sur notre rangée de siège centrale, nous avions pris le vol de nuit, à cause du décalage, nous arriverons mercredi matin, vers 8 heures heure locale, nous avions une escale également, Bella avait laissé mon père lui donner quelque chose pour la détendre, quoi que ce fut ça fit son effet.

Je me disais que peu importe ce que nous aurions à affronter à nouveau, nous y serons ensemble, c'est tout ce qui importait, peu importait ce qui nous attendrait dans 1 jour, 1 mois, 1 an, nous étions justes deux personnes âgées de 18 ans, tirant autant nos forces et nos faiblesses de l'autre.

Nous nous aimions, à partir de là, rien ne semblait insurmontable.


	48. Chapter 48 saison 2 Épilogue

**Nous y sommes, la fin, l'épilogue...**

**Merci à ma Lucky pour la correction, que ce soit sur ce chapitre ou tout les autres, tu en as corrigé si je ne dis pas de bêtises, 65, lool, merci beaucoup pour ta patiente et ta constance.**

**Merci à ma petite tata Flo pour toutes ses soirées passées à relire, son soutien dans les bons ou mauvais moments, toujours présente peu importe l'heure, tu auras été, tu es, du haut de ton adolescence et de toutes tes boulettes, une si ce n'est LA plus belle rencontre liée à cet histoire, merci. **

**Aux anonymes ; **

**Uukate **; Joli wow, je ne saurai faire mieux XD Paul qui se déshabille puis nu sous la douche...jusqu'au bout nous aurons joué au jeu de la joli chouette wow image ^^ flûte tu lis dans les pensées mais rassure toi il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'inquiéter de ton état mental ou même du mien, disons nous que nous sommes parfaitement pas normales et wowons dans la gaieté la plus totale... Angie elle était autant en forme que nous XD normalement tu n'auras pas du attendre bien longtemps pour la suite;) j'espère que tu as bien dormi après avoir pensé à chaton, merci pour ta review et à bientôt, bisous.

**Syrine **Ah...j'en suis navrée, partiellement mais j'en suis navrée ^^' tu as bien raison de le dire. Mettre un peu de leur vacances ça vous laisse une idée de comment ça a pu se passer, à part faire les idiots ils n'auront pas fait grand chose d'autre. Edward Cruel Cullen Pervers il était au taque. Pour la re-correction, c'est surtout pour alléger, rectifier les petites erreurs mais je ne change pas grand chose, j'arrange. 10 fois...je te félicite et te fais même un câlin pour te remercier, double câlin parce que tu ne te lasses pas, triple parce que oui, je trouve ça super. Ça me fait tout autant bizarre d'en arriver à la fin, pour ce qui est de surveiller ta boita mail c'est vrai que ça aurait été la dernière fois maintenant T.T je surveillais vos reviews, on y perd toutes les deux quelque chose, mais oui, hélas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je ne lis pas, je me concentre sur mes écrits pour ne pas m'inspirer d'une manière ou d'une autre des écrits d'une autre, peut-être que je la lirai si je ne repars pas dans une autre fic. Prends soin de toi également, merci pour ma fille, merci également pour ta review, prends soin de toi et des bisous, ce fut un plaisir de lire tes reviews ^^

**Elodie **Pour les vacances j'aurai pu faire d'autres passages sinon ça aurait augmenté encore et encore le nombre de pages et je n'aurai pas pu tout caser, tu peux tout à fait l'imaginer par contre ^^ Eddy est un chieur et il fait ça bien en plus, on peut l'applaudir pour ça, Jared il a personne à embêter ou mettre mal à l'aise pour un sadique dans son genre ça peut se comprendre XD Paul & Jake avec le temps maintenant ça s'arrangera:) Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de pause ? Tu développes ton esprit sadique ? Je ne m'en fous pas, j'essaie de comprendre, de te comprendre XD merci pour ta review et pour avoir toujours été là, ici ou fb, mille et un merci ma belle.

**Ilonka ** Hey baby...pour l'épilogue je ne suis pas adepte des « xxx années plus tard » tout en sachant que les bonus seront plus parlant, enfin tu liras comment je l'ai tourné, j'espère que tu apprécieras, cette fois oui c'est bien terminé, merci pour tes reviews, encouragements, compliments, d'avoir été là tout ce temps, prends soin de toi...

**Laura **N'est pas honte, ça fait de jolies surprises ^^ épilogue ci-dessous de cet histoire / aventure, ça me fait plaisir de te voir apparaître, vraiment, ça me fait tout autant plaisir que tu es apprécié ma fic remplie de boulets un peu paumés parfois, ça me fais triplement plaisir que tu en ai « prit plein la tronche » que ce soit dans les rires ou les larmes. Stanley aussi stupide soit-elle aura pu générer de jolies vengeances, Edward et Bella à se chercher le feu aux fesses ou par la suite en étant en couple aura été un vrai plaisir d »avoir écrit avec eux ainsi que tous les autres. En gros tu l'auras comprit te lire pour la première fois me donne un grand sourire idiot et me fait (attention un petit pendu) P-a-s-r et là je m'emballe un peu XD Merci pour ta review et d'avoir été une lectrice assidue, partager avec vous fut un vrai bonheur, prends soin de toi Laura:D

**Aussidagility **C'était pourtant simple je te l'accorde, mon cerveau n'était point connecté, ravie si ce chapitre t'ait plu, je te dis à bientôt et si pour une raison quelconque tu ne laissais plus de reviews merci de l'avoir fait et de m'avoir suivie ^^

**Colleen ** je remonte mes manches également, non c'est faux, c'est juste pour l'image...je te foolicite pour ta persévérance malgré le bug, je trouve ça beau, chiant pour toi, mais beau pour moi. À la place de Edward je n irai même pas avec Bella, mais il est toujours brave ce roux, Bella ce n est plus une liste qu'elle a XD et encore je suis certaine qu'elle s'est freinée. Elle a ce petit côté relou lol. Chaton, chaton c'est beaucoup dans l'apparence, genre le vilain garçon pas gentil, en réalité c'est juste un mec flippé de l'attachement. Les hôtels c'est clair qu'il a du passer du temps, l'est mignon le chaton mais faut pas lui dire... Bella n a pas craqué mais grâce au cd de comptines et même si ils sont tous soudés, ça leur fait du bien à tous de prendre un peu de distance, ça permet de souffler un bon coup... j'envie Alex et Ben, surtout qu'en écrivant, j'ai toujours dans mon cerveau les images qui passent, comme si je regardais une série, d'où tout ces détails dans ma fic, j'écris ce que je vois ^^ je serai bien resté là-bas, Bella et le surf, le « PAS POUR TOI » résume parfaitement XD Edward Cruel Cullen, il s'est lâché pendant ses vacances lool pareil j'aime pas me baigner quand je vois pas, je ne me baigne que très rarement pour le coup, problème réglé foooo. L'image de Bella en mode gamine dans la fête forraine c'est bien ça, en sachant que avec Ben et Alex ils n'ont pas du l'aider à se reprendre, Eddy a du déprimer, fallait pas faire le requin. L'hôtel...bein tu sais je pense pareil, c'est crade, le dessus de lit, rien de pire, eurk, bon OK elle fait carrément psycho mais de Bella tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à autre chose, enfin Colleen, voyons, c'est Bella quoi...l'est un peu con la gamine... Paul il est en déperdition le pauvre mdr, Jake le sauve et au passage ça leur permet de renouer des liens ^^ Bella et l'hygiène, sa logique en ce qui concerne les microbes...je peux la comprendre, me sentir sale et tout, je ne peux pas, je suis une psycho de la douche et des crèmes après, ça sent bon, j'aime *_* et tu t'en fous je le sais -' Tu vois, avec ta vache ça prouve que Bella, elle est pas si parano, rassure toi, ma route je la voyais en parfaite ligne droite digne des routes américaines:p Edward qui abandonne Bella, c'est mal mais en même temps il est cruel, ça lui va tellement bien, ça doit être pour tout le stress qu'elle lui aura fait subir avec ses idées à la con, sadique le roux, sadique. Le câlin dans la voiture, ça paraît toujours être une chouette idée, ça ne l'est pas XD Grand Dieu, Jake qui aurait volé la copine de Paul ? Waw je crois que si c'était ça ils ne se parleraient plus du tout, Paul l'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas lié à son ex, c'est une chose qui s'est ajouté à un problème déjà présent, Jake et Paul le grand soucis c'est Jake qui se barre, un soir dans une brasserie quand Jake va pour parler aux Quileute du passé de Bella avant l arrivée de Frank, là il dit le plus gros...pour ce qui est de Paul, je ne pense pas qu'il en parlera, c'était un tout. Edward il veut son bébé, il le veut, mais pareil, ils ont le temps, qu'ils s'amusent et se construisent avant, le chalet, Edward avait promis, chose faites ^^ les retrouvailles, elles me font toujours sourire bêtement:) bien sur qu'ils font un Shi-Fu-Mi, l'instant est important. Bella et son côté coincé, ça m'amuse tout autant mdrr. Angie, LE retour, prendre des distances étaient nécessaires, elle s'était perdue, ça arrive à tout le monde et vive Scooty. Le notaire, fallait bien qu'il se pointe depuis le temps...joli réveil de merde je trouve aussi, il a du se tâter à la passer par la fenêtre ou par l'escalier. La nouvelle vie de Bella ne peut commencer sans que son passé soit réglé... merci pour ta review, le voyage je ne voulais pas en faire trop, vous laisser imaginer c'est tout aussi bien, les liens, toujours les liens ^^ attendons ta dernière review avant de déprimer, elle sera là bien assez tôt, merci pour la lecture et à très vite, je te kisse...

**MarieG **; Les dons promis tu auras ta réponse:) j'aimerai également prendre la route comme ils le font, va savoir, quand ma fille sera plus grande pendant des grandes vacances je l'emmènerai ^^ voyage si tu en as la possibilité, je te le souhaite, si pas maintenant, peut-être plus tard... la passage avec Ben et Alex, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, en fait tout le chapitre comme ils sont en mouvement, c'est plus simple, l'imagination est à fond XD Bella et son kit, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle parte sans, une psycho en moins ça se ressent vite, Edward en moins encore plus, ils sont limite en dépression, Jared surtout, quoi que Paul est mal aussi, il se fera claquetter si il se fait balancer ou elle les garde en réserve et un jour elle lui ressortira, truc de filles lool, je n'ai pas tout mis, comme les retrouvailles chez les parents de Paul, ça aurait été répétitif, hey baby, ah j'en suis fière de celui là mdr, j'imagine tellement la scène en plus XD Quinault, ils devaient y retourner et ça me permet de tourner des pages, clôturer des chapitres, fermer une boucle, ça sent davantage la fin surtout... les parents ne se sont pas arrangés, je voulais le montrer, ça me tenais à cœur lool le déménagement c'est sûr qu'il en mets pas en joie, malheureusement il fait partit de la fin de ma fic, chaton et les plans, comme il a été chez eux pendant leur absence il avait tout sous la main, il fait psycho un peu oui, mais il le vit bien ^^ Angie, je voulais vous la faire revenir avant la fin, Scooty, je l'aime bien mdrr mais oui le pauvre il subit pas mal. Le notaire, ça fait partit de ma fic depuis le début, il fallait bien qu'il arrive, Paul aura eut son réveil de merde de la part de Bella, ça aussi elle en avait parlé, je clôture tout ce que je peux et surtout que j'ai envie de clôturer. Je suis bien de ton avis, ça pue, malheureusement il faut bien une fin, une fin juste en dessous de ma réponse, ça fous un coup mais tout à une fin, c'est ainsi, ça pue. Merci pour ta réponse et à très vite, bisous !

**Béatrice **; Voilà qui soulage si tu as adoré ^^ le chaton c'est certain qu'il ne fait pas le fier, pauvre petit chaton, je pense que oui, il va rester encore un peu chez Charlie, ça ne lui fera pas de mal et papa Charlie ça lui fera moins de personnes d'un coup, Jared lui, faisait clairement dépressif, ils sont irrécupérables de toute façon. Le kit nettoyage est nécessaire pour tout départ en voyage. Le grand huit, j'ai préféré vous le laissez imaginer, ce que tu as pu faire sans difficultés XD prendre la route, un jour, si on m'en laisse le temps, je le ferai, Bella ne pouvait pas ne pas se faire de films, ils étaient bien en plus lol Angie ça me tenait à coeur de la faire « revenir » ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté des buffles et de Scooty, pour Ben...le temps est une bonne chose:) Ne dis rien des parents, on ne peut plus rien faire à leur stade. Pour la renée et le notaire tu verras bien ^^ pour Bella également... je suis tout autant triste, d'autant plus que si tu lis ma réponse, c'est que c'est bel et bien terminé...merci pour tout.

À ma correctrice, j'espère te retrouver très vite, merci pour tout ton dévouement, vraiment, merci ;) je mets ton com ici ma belle...

_(N/R : SNIF c'est fini cette fois c'est la fin. Laissez une review de votre passage, Bet's en sera des plus heureuse c'est son petit bébé, soyez sympa. Bizoux ma belle et si tu écris une autre fic n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour en avoir la primeur ^^. J'ai adoré te suivre sur cette fic qui m'a fait rire, pleurer, râler et autres émotions passées à suivre la vie de ta Bella & Co. Merci ta dévouée relectrice Lucky ;) )_

**Comme je vais laisser le mot de la fin à mes persos, je vous dis au revoir ici.**

**Je tiens à vous dire un immense MERCI pour le temps passé derrière vos écran pour suivre ma fic, 3 ans et demie pour certaines, moins pour d'autres mais tout ce qui compte c'est d'avoir pu vous emmener ailleurs quelques instants, d'avoir été lue.**

**En commençant cette fic, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps, de chapitres mais je n'en garde aucun regrets, ce n'était qu'une histoire de liens peu importe soit-il, d'entraide et de conneries faut bien se l'avouer. Une histoire qui souvent aura eut des similitudes avec ma propre vie, qui en a encore même après avoir écris l'épilogue mais que du positif, le personnage qui m'aura le plus collé à la peau au final c'est le Chaton, alors je vais faire comme lui, accepter une main tendue et cesser de faire comme si je suis bien seule.**

**Tout ça pour dire, que si dans vos vies, des personnes vous tendent la main, ne les refusez pas, « Et si je n'étais pas partie » n'avait pour base qu'une chose, tenter de donner un peu d'espoir, j'espère que ça aura été le cas, ma fic m'en aura donné, c'est déjà bien.**

**Prenez soin de vous comme je le dis souvent mais ça reste vrai, entretenez les liens que vous possédez avec vos proches, ne vous laissez pas abattre, et là je fais comme ma Bella, je m'emballe.**

**Merci pour tout votre soutien, votre présence dans les moments pénibles que j'aurai partagé avec vous, d'être restés et d'avoir souvent ou parfois notifiés votre présence à l'aide de reviews, MP ou facebook. J'aurai bien des prénoms, pseudos que je voudrais citer mais je m'en voudrais bien trop si j'oubliais quelqu'un, je pense aussi que celle(s) à qui je dois beaucoup et qui ont toujours été à me pousser sauront se reconnaître.**

**On se reverra pour les bonus ou sur les reviews, anonymes, je trouverai un moyen de vous répondre...**

**Merci pour tout.**

**Et parce que sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible, parce que sans lui, je ne connaîtrais rien des liens, de ce qui compte réellement, parce qu'il m'a souvent inspiré cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas ne pas ne rien mettre à son intention. Tu me manques, où que tu sois, tu me manques.**

**Pelope.**

* * *

**Pov Edward.**

-Elle va parvenir à se réveiller ? demanda Charlie perplexe.

-Elle sera juste un peu dans les vapes, répondis-je.

Nous regardâmes Paul, écouteur, film sur pc, il n'était pas dans sa phase bavard, nous ne le fûmes pas plus. Je crois que si tous avaient pu venir ils l'auraient fait sans hésitation.

-Je vais dormir un peu fiston, réveille moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit ou si je me mets à ronfler.

-Je le ferai, souriais-je.

Je regardais l'écran du pc, j'étais près de Paul, Bella entre Charlie et moi, il changea de film, me tendit un écouteur et le lança, Charlie prit Bella dans ses bras.

Nous le regardâmes surtout afin de nous occuper, je pensais surtout à demain, quand nous serions chez ses grands-parents. Frank prévenu de notre arrivée était parti dans l'après-midi, personnellement, je ne le sentais pas, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, à part ressentir la peine de Bella, je pense que nous en étions tous là.

Bella fut dans les vapes à la première escale, une heure trente avant le prochain vol, nous mangeâmes un peu, prîmes un l'air, fumer surtout avec Paul. Vol suivant, Bella et moi, Paul et Charlie devant nos sièges, j'embrassais sa tête, sa main écrasant la mienne faiblement, l'autre serrant mon bras, plus les heures passèrent plus ce fut pesant, si je le ressentis ainsi, pour Bella ce dut être pire.

Arrivés au Kansas il fut 8 heures passé, Charlie partit chercher la voiture, nous restâmes sur un banc, Bella entre nous. Bagages dans le coffre, Bella passa devant pour la route, le médicament n'avait désormais plus aucun effet mais vu son visage elle devait avoir bloqué ses pensées, Charlie lui laissa le volant à la sortie de la ville. Elle mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre la route pour ne plus s'arrêter, seules ses mains qui tremblèrent parfois ou ses reniflements trahir ce qu'elle tentait de ré-freiner.

Elle commença à ralentir en arrivant dans leur ville, j'en eus des crampes d'estomac, Bella ouvrit sa vitre, s'arrêtant sur le bas côté.

-La Shelby, elle vient de ce garage, dit-elle en le désignant, enfin c'est ici que nous venions avec mon grand-père pour savoir correctement s'en occuper, si nous avons le temps je vous le présenterai, elle se tourna, tu te souviens quand Frank t'avait charrié sur le monsieur de 75 ans ?

-C'est lui ?

-Oui, elle me fit un petit sourire, il a été pilote de courses, il devrait vous plaire, nous lui sourîmes, je peux continuer à perdre du temps et vous montrer un peu la ville ? nous approuvâmes.

Elle continua nous montrant différents endroits, lieux où ils allaient, se promenaient, c'était une jolie ville d'ailleurs, elle fit un nouvel arrêt sans rien dire avant de reprendre la route, en voyant un lac apparaître il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que nous nous en approchâmes, nous éloignant aussi de la ville, nous contournâmes une partie du lac, pas petit c'est certain, je me crispais quand elle mit le clignotant s'engageant sur une longue allée bordée d'arbre, s'arrêtant, aucune maison à notre vue, juste une longue chaîne indiquant bien que c'était une propriété privée, elle descendit.

-Charlie elle est sérieuse là ? demanda Paul nerveux, ça fait parti de la maison ?

-Elle est sérieuse, oui ça fait parti de leur propriété, nous nous regardâmes pas du tout rassurés avec Paul, Bella remonta, reprenant la route.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant de distinguer une maison, j'appellerai pas ça comme ça personnellement tellement elle était immense, nous nous regardâmes perplexe avec Paul, maison en bois blanc à deux étages, elle se gara sur le côté et coupa le contact, nous descendîmes, un immense jardin sur l'avant de la maison, un ponton, le lac, Bella, elle fixa la maison, la véranda plus précisément.

**Pov Bella.**

Je finis par prendre une inspiration, j'allais vers la porte de la véranda, je soulevais la pierre concernée et y trouvais les clés, j'ouvris la porte, la bloquant avec la même pierre, j'en avais des nausées et des tremblements, je les entendis être derrière moi, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée après plusieurs tentatives, je la poussais l'ouvrant complètement cessant de bouger.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes avant de rentrer, restant dans l'entrée. Rien n'avait changé, mise à part les meubles recouverts de draps pour la plupart, j'ouvris les portes coulissantes amenant au grand salon, me retournais pour faire de même pour le bureau de mon grand-père, je ne regardais pas, je partis dans le salon ouvrant les fenêtres, retirant les draps, ils me regardèrent dans l'entrée.

-Vous pouvez venir, soufflais-je, ils le firent timidement, je vais aérer un peu.

Je continuais à tout retirer partant dans la cuisine, je partis dans les chambres du bas, faisant de même dans chaque pièces, ouvrir les fenêtres et retirer les draps, ils sursautèrent en me voyant réapparaître complètement à l'opposé de mon point de départ.

-Il y a toujours une porte, dis-je, ils n'aimaient pas se sentir coincés, enfin avoir à revenir en arrière pour aller dans une autre pièce, venez à l'étage je vous fais visiter, je ferai le bas après, prenez vos sacs pour les chambres, Edward resta, ça va amour, ça va, je ne regarde pas vraiment, il embrassa ma joue, mon père et Paul de retour, je pris la main d'Edward les faisant monter, j'en ouvris une première, Paul si tu veux dors ici.

-OK, il posa son sac, nous l'aidâmes à tout retirer, je pris sa main lui ouvrant les porte fenêtre sur une longue terrasse, nous étions à l'arrière de la maison, face au lac, ah ouais...

-Tu pourras fumer tranquillement, tu restes là ou tu nous suis ?

-Non, non, je vous suis.

J'en ouvris une autre, pour Sue et mon père, même punition, terrasse, sac posés et nous fûmes repartis.

-Celle de mes grands-parents, dis-je en désignant une porte, je retirais la clé de la serrure la mettant dans ma poche, celle-ci c'était la mienne, amour si tu n'as pas peur de dormir au pays des princesses... mon père et Paul eurent un rire moqueur, je poussais la porte, les laissant rentrer, je restais à l'entrée.

-Ah ouais c'est rose et princesse, blanc aussi on t'en félicite, railla Paul.

-Ma mamie qui l'avait faite, mon lit de petite fille était dans le même genre, amour tu y échappes, souriais-je, il me fit un sourire, terrasse également, Paul ouvrit une porte et me regarda dubitatif, oui salle de bains, vous êtes perplexe je le sens.

-Ne le prends pas mal, dit Paul, mais je sais que tu as toujours dit que c'était une belle maison et tout mais...

-Vous avez tous des salles de bains dans vos chambres, ils furent encore plus perplexe, je vous avais dit que ma grand-mère voulait en faire des chambres d'hôtes, c'était parce qu'elle le pouvait vu la disposition des chambres.

-Combien de chambres il restent ?

-Une en haut, une en bas... celle qui reste pour Esmé et Carlisle, je leur montrais, à l'étage vous n'avez que les chambres.

Nous repartîmes en bas, leur montrant les autres pièces dont celle avec le billard, j'avais dû leur dire qu'ils pourraient y jouer parce qu'ils n'osaient pas y toucher, je passais à la bibliothèque là où se trouvait le bureau de mon grand-père également, ils m'aidèrent à retirer les draps, Edward se perdit devant tous les livres, j'allais vers son bureau ouvrant la fenêtre, je touchais du bout des doigts son bureau, arrêtant rapidement.

-Un café ça vous irait ?

-Nous n'allons pas te dire non, me dit Paul.

Je les fis passer par le salon, je pris une inspiration en arrivant dans la cuisine, partie de la maison plus près du lac, j'ouvris les portes fenêtres dégageant les draps, retrouvant la grande table, là non plus je ne m'attardais pas. Je les invitais à aller sur la terrasse, Frank avait fait des courses nous laissant le minimum, je fis au plus vite, je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur un objet, ne serait-ce que le lieu où j'étais, parce que si pour le moment je bloquais au mieux mes sentiments ça finirait par remonter, m'occuper, ne pas trop réfléchir sur où je me trouvais furent le mieux. Je mis tout sur un plateau les rejoignant face au lac.

-J'ai une question, dit Paul, la lac il appartient à qui ?

-Aux différents propriétaires avoisinant, soufflais-je.

-Le bungalow de Frank est où ? demanda Edward.

-Je peux vous y emmener après si vous voulez, je vous montrerai l'enclos de Helyos, si vous avez faim il y a de quoi manger.

-Pour le moment ça ira poupée, merci, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Si vous avez chauds, vous pouvez vous changer, cet après midi il fera plus de 30°, prendre une douche, nous avons le temps pour nous promener, enfin c'est comme vous voulez.

-C'est surtout comme toi tu veux, dit Edward.

-Autant continuer la visite dans ce cas.

Nous avions continués, le bungalow de Frank fut au carré, rien d'étonnant pour un militaire, nous avions également donnés des nouvelles, j'appelais Emmett pendant que nous continuâmes à marcher.

_-Petite sœur !_

-Coucou, comment ça va ? Oui moi ça va, réponds maintenant, il étouffa un rire.

_-Je vais bien, tu n'oublies pas au besoin tu appelles hein._

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

_-Vous revenez d'ici la semaine prochaine ?_

-Je pense oui, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à régler, vous repartez en vacances ?

_-Non, ce n'est pas prévu..._

-Écoutes, une fois le rendez-vous du notaire passé, soit demain, venez si vous voulez, mon père, Edward et Paul me regardèrent, il y a de la place.

_-T'es sérieuse ?_

-Oui, oui, venez, les Quileute ne peuvent pas, les bébés sont chez les parents de Paul, venez pour jeudi soir ou vendredi, si vous voulez.

_-Attends, hé les blonds, la brune, quelques jours au Kansas ça vous tente,_ je les entendis crier leur oui, j'échappais un rire, _voilà tu as ta réponse, putain Ali'... ça y est elle est partie,_ soupira-t-il.

-Va la canaliser, souriais-je, n'oubliez pas vos maillots de bain, nous viendrons vous cherchez à l'aéroport.

_-Ah merde je suis content, merci._

-De rien, tu me diras quand vous venez, j'entendis un « jeudi » de crié.

_-Rose dit Jeudi, vols réservés, attends elle s'emballe,_ je riais nerveusement, _ma Rose, respire,_ j'attendis un peu, _OK, tu vois dit calmement je comprends parfaitement, nous arrivons à 18h19, ça te va ?_

-C'est bon pour moi, je te dis à jeudi.

_-Je cours faire mon sac, bisous petite sœur._

-Bisous nounours, je raccrochai, autant qu'ils viennent plutôt que de se demander comment c'est et comment ça va, dis-je.

-Nous n'avons pas dit le contraire, sourit mon père.

-Je le dis d'avance, dit Paul, ma chambre, je ne la refile pas, j'échappais un rire.

-Je n'aurai pas osé le proposer chaton.

-Nous allons faire quelques courses, dit mon père, j'ai repéré sur la route, j'acquiesçai.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Paul, en revenant on remet la chaîne en bas ?

-Oui remets là, les voisins en passant devant pourrait s'imaginer qu'il y a un problème.

J'avais laissé Edward se doucher tranquillement, j'étais descendue dans le bureau, mettant la clé de leur chambre dans un tiroir, partant sous la véranda, je m'assis sur les escaliers, ça ne me convenais pas non plus, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe m'éloignant de la maison, je fermais les yeux prenant une respiration calme autant que j'en fus capable. J'ouvris un œil en sentant une présence, il se baissa.

-Tu veux allez te doucher mon ange ? Je rangerai nos affaires en attendant.

Il prit ma main, m'aidant à me redresser, nous rentrâmes de nouveau dans la maison, le laissant m'emmener à la salle de bains, il resta dans la chambre, salle de bains de petite fille, ou jeune fille plutôt. J'eus un sanglot très idiot en y voyant mon ancienne brosse à dent, je fis couler l'eau le plus fort possible comme si un son pouvait en couvrir un déjà passé. Je coupais l'eau, mains crispées sur le lavabo, toujours à regarder une foutue brosse à dent dans son verre. Je sentis la boule remonter dans ma gorge, je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, abandonnais et partis vite sous la douche, fallait juste que je sorte de la maison.

Je sortis en serviette, passant mes sous-vêtements, l'armoire étant ouverte je vis du coin de l'œil une robe de ma grand-mère, toute simple, longue et marron, je la mettais quand j'étais petite ou plus jeune, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je la pris et la passais, ouvrant un peu les boutons devant, je regardais mes pieds, avant ce n'était pas possible, je jouais à la princesse avec, parce qu'à l'époque ça faisait une espèce de traîne que j'aimais bien, je passais mes mains sur mon ventre toujours à regarder mes pieds.

-Elle te va bien, me souffla Edward, je lui fis un petit sourire, j'ai fini de ranger tu veux te reposer un peu ?

-Allons sur le ponton, j'aimais bien y être.

Nous fûmes de nouveau en dehors de la maison, assis au bout du ponton, pieds dans l'eau, les siens pas les miens, je tapotais l'eau avec les miens.

-Et là tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non, souriais-je, il n'y pas de requins dans un lac, j'embrassais son épaule, il prit ma main, embrassant la paume avant d'entrelacer nos doigts, regardant devant nous.

-Que Frank ne soit pas là ça te convient toujours ?

-Oui, il n'aurait pas arrêté avec ses « tu te souviens... » je ne veux pas me souvenir, encore moins en étant ici, c'est ça qu'il ne veut pas comprendre, pour lui se souvenir ça lui fait du bien, à moi... C'est bien que tes frères et sœurs viennent, ça fera moins de silence.

-J'ai raison d'être inquiet pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour le moment j'arrive à bloquer la plupart de ce que je peux ressentir, c'est étrange, c'est un endroit où pendant longtemps je me suis imaginée revenir et aujourd'hui que j'y suis... En ouvrant la porte de la maison tout à l'heure, j'ai du bloquer mon « Papy, mamie, je suis à la maison » je réprimais mon sanglot, parce que dans la réalité, repris-je, je n'y suis pas, je n'y suis plus et eux non plus, je veux juste retourner chez nous, chuchotais-je.

-Nous y retournerons bientôt, souffla-t-il en embrassant ma tête.

Nous étions retournés à la maison au retour de Paul et mon père, je restais sur la terrasse de la cuisine, café devant moi.

-Poupée, les courses...

-Tu les ranges comme tu veux papa.

-Tu as faim ? je secouais la tête négativement, il me scruta.

-Un peu, mentis-je, il embrassa ma joue.

-Papa va faire, tu devrais dormir un peu, papa veille, les fistons aussi, ou je te laisse ton « amour » j'échappais un rire, je te laisse amour, mets-toi sur le transat, tu seras mieux.

Je fis ce qu'il souhaitait, je terminais mon café, laissant Edward s'installer, je me mis entre ses jambes, tournée vers le lac, mon oreille contre son cœur, mes mains serrant son bras, il caressa ma nuque doucement, sa bouche contre ma tête... et j'eus envie de pleurer, je le fis en silence, à sa main qui cessa de bouger quelques secondes il dut comprendre, j'essuyais mes joues le plus discrètement possible, fixant la barque de mon grand-père, du silence, il y avait trop de silence, je fermais mes yeux, me concentrant de nouveau sur ma respiration pour me reprendre.

Et d'un endroit où j'avais été des plus heureuses, je me retrouvais complètement à l'opposé, je voulais arrêter de penser. Je me redressais m'asseyant sur le côté, Edward dans mon dos.

-Bébé, souffla-t-il contre mon épaule.

-Raconte n'importe quoi, soufflais-je, peu importe, ça va passer.

-Ton père est parti dans une omelette surprise je crois, j'eus un léger rire, je crois qu'il va en faire à toute les sauces, il parlait de mettre de la viande dedans tout à l'heure, Paul l'a arrêté, je riais nerveusement... Reviens mon ange, il nous allongea de nouveau, posant ma tête de l'autre côté de son torse, repose-toi un peu, je fermais les yeux, il me redressa contre lui, posant un baiser contre mes lèvres, mon nez, mon front, frottant nos nez sous mon petit rire idiot, je vais devoir recommencer, ne ris pas.

-Je suis nulle à ce jeu.

-Nous avions dit qu'il fallait y travailler, ferme les yeux, il me fit baisser les paupières, je riais doucement, mais non, j'ai encore rien fait, je me repris, il poussa mes cheveux, sa main dans mon cou, il embrassa ma bouche, restant plus longuement, je l'empêchais de partir, ma main sur son poignet tout en le serrant, il continua sans empressement, sa main sur ma joue, tu triches tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je suis prête maintenant, chuchotais-je, il m'embrassa à nouveau, recula son visage et revint contre mes lèvres, j'eus un rire con.

-Tu perds encore, rit-il.

-Tu fais le vicieux.

-Je n'aime pas perdre, sourit-il, quoi que je fasse je gagne, regarde, il caressa mon bras doucement, trop doucement, si je frissonnais arrivé au creux de mon coude, je ne pus que rire, et ça mon ange, où que je le fasse tu perds.

-Je vais me concentrer, je fermais les yeux et attendis. Je perdis bien à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de manger.

Nous avions passé notre journée au lac, mon père, grand pudique, qui n'avait pas voulu passer un short de bain, se retrouva de toute façon à la flotte, il l'avait eut mauvaise, se vengeant de ses fistons, mon papa satisfait de la presque noyade de ses fistons put partir se sécher. Ce fut contre moi qu'ils se défoulèrent, non pas le jeu du requin mais du piranha, une variante, j'avais passé plus de temps à hurler qu'autre chose ou à nager le plus vite possible, mon père me sauva en criant l'heure du goûter, nous nous étions calmés assis sur le ponton.

Mon petit papa partit faire la sieste, nous partîmes sur le plongeoir flottant pour bronzer, vous savez l'espèce de base en bois au milieu de l'eau, nous fûmes donc là à bronzer, à se pousser à l'eau de temps en temps, à faire des équipes contre l'un d'entre nous, ils me laissèrent même « me battre » avec eux, je fis de jolis vol plané dans l'eau, ce fut le jeu suivant et ainsi de suite. Mon père finit par venir faire le spectateur, celui qui a peur mais rit tout autant.

Le soir je pus ressortir le barbecue, nous mangeâmes dehors, bières fraîches, parlant de tout sauf de demain, riant plusieurs fois de nos jeux de l'après-midi, nous fîmes un poker, plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons épuisés, de ce que je pus me souvenir mon papa me porta.

**Pov Edward.**

Je fus réveillé le premier, Bella n'avait pas bougée de la nuit, dormant encore profondément, je mis le drap sur elle et descendis faire le café, mes parents et Sue n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il était un peu plus de 9 heures, nous avions rendez-vous à 13 heures, je fus rejoint par Paul.

-Putain mec j'ai dormi comme une merde, j'échappais un rire, je te jure, violent, je riais de nouveau.

-Nous avons tous fait pareil.

-Elle est dure à épuiser sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'on ramerait autant, nous partîmes sur la terrasse, n'empêche même si c'est clair que c'est différent, je comprends qu'elle ait pu autant aimer cet endroit.

-Tu pourrais toi la garder ? Y vivre ?

-Non. Tu as remarqué qu'elle évite d'être dans la maison ?

-J'ai remarqué, d'ailleurs le mieux serait de la réveiller, prendre notre café sur la terrasse en haut.

Nous nous levâmes rapidement passant par sa chambre pouvant garder un œil sur Bella, parlant plus bas, sans pour autant nous faire inaudible, simplement pour qu'en se réveillant, en entendant nos voix, elle ne s'imagine pas ses grands-parents dans la maison, ce qui sembla être une bonne idée quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, si elle parut perdue, elle comprit rapidement. Elle partit se doucher, se préparer, Charlie nous avait rejoint entre-temps, Paul et moi partîmes à notre tour nous préparer rapidement, les rejoignant dehors toujours sur l'avant de la maison. Mes parents et Sue ne tardèrent pas à arriver, bien contents de nous retrouver, Charlie se chargea de la visite, nous mangeâmes vers 11h30 et il fut temps de reprendre la route, un certain stress bien présent.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions arrivés, en avance, nous nous prîmes un verre sur une terrasse, nous devions nous présenter d'ici trente minutes.

-Je vais être toute seule ?

-Il peut refuser que nous soyons présents, me répondit Carlisle, là il s'agit juste de la partie qui te concerne, au téléphone il n'était pas contre que nous soyons présents, s'il a changé d'avis, nous ne serons pas loin, j'acquiesçai nerveusement.

-Il... il va se passer quoi ? Je veux dire, il va lire ?

-Il va lire le testament de tes grands-parents, te dire ce qu'il te revient, leurs dernières volontés, tu avais parlé d'un coffre tu te souviens ? J'acquiesçai, tu vas y avoir accès.

-Je vais avoir quelque chose à signer ?

-Oui, comme quoi tu approuves si tu préfères ainsi l'ordre de propriété de la maison.

-Si je refuse la maison par exemple, il se passe quoi ?

-Je suppose qu'elle sera mise en vente, chérie, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de tout accepter, de signer, ensuite la maison à ton nom, tu auras le temps d'en faire ce que tu souhaites, si tu as des questions, peu importe soient-elles comme aucune question n'est stupide, demande lui. On ne le verra pas qu'une fois, avant de repartir tu sais que nous devons le revoir, j'approuvais.

Je restais les dernières minutes à fixer mon verre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'y aller, la main d'Edward dans la mienne, je suivis le mouvement, la secrétaire du notaire vint nous chercher, qu'ils puissent être tous là me rassura, j'apprendrai plus tard que ce fut une demande de mon grand-père, que je pourrais venir avec les personnes que je souhaitais, exceptée Renée. Je fus mise face à son bureau, je fixais son dossier estampillé ''Succession Dwyer'', mon père donna mon extrait d'acte de naissance, ainsi que le livret de famille, mes mains eurent le temps de devenir moites.

-Nous allons commencer, dit-il en reprenant place, je me crispais, Mlle Swan ? Il me fit un petit sourire, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Ce que je vais vous lire n'est pas un testament olographe, c'est à dire écrit par vos grands-parents mais par nous, dit authentique, il a été rédigé ici, la différence c'est qu'il est dit inattaquable, il ne peut être contesté ou difficilement, de cette façon, personne ne peut dire qu'il a été rédigé par une personne dite non saine de corps et d'esprit. Je n'ai que celui concernant votre grand-père, votre grand-mère ayant tout mis au nom de votre grand-père, pour éviter deux testaments. À sa mort, mon cœur eut un raté, il fit une pause, attendant que je le regarde de nouveau, je suis désolé, à sa mort, tout ce qui appartenait à votre grand-mère est passé au nom de votre grand-père, à l'inverse, tout revenait à votre grand-mère, d'accord ?

-D'accord, soufflais-je, vous étiez là ? Je veux dire quand il a été rédigé ?

-Oui je l'étais.

-D'accord, je l'écoutais commençant par la date où avait été établi le testament, soit bien avant leur accident, l'endroit, pour qui.

«Moi, Isaac Dwyer, je lègue à ma chère petite fille Isabella Marie Swan l'intégralité de mes biens mobiliers et immobilier qui existeront au jour de mon décès. Je lègue à ma... »

J'éclatais en sanglot, m'excusant plusieurs fois nerveusement sans pouvoir m'arrêter de trembler, si je sentis bien des mains contre moi, je ne pus cesser de trembler avant un long moment, j'écrasais la main de mon père près de moi, demandant au notaire de continuer. Je l'écoutais énumérer ce qui me revenait, je voulais qu'il arrête, que je puisse partir d'ici et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lire, les sommes exorbitantes que je perçus, je voulais juste qu'il revienne, peu importait les sommes ça ne me le ramènerait pas. Je restais bloquée sur la partie «..._au jour de mon décès »._

-Souhaitez-vous que nous fassions une pause ?

-Non. Il se leva me servant un verre d'eau, mon père lâcha ma main pour que je puisse le boire, en le reposant je laissais mes doigts dessus.

-Avez-vous des questions ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Si... si je prends la décision de donner la maison c'est possible ?

-La donner à qui ?

-Une association par exemple, créer un refuge pour les enfants, j'ai lu sur internet que c'était une possibilité.

-Ça en est une, à savoir que si vous faites un don, à condition que ladite association accepte les lègues, elle ne vous appartient plus, vous n'aurez plus aucun droit dessus, cette dernière serait tout à fait dans son droit de la détruire un jour, tout ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur et que vous ne récupériez pas, vous le perdez également, en faire un don, bien que ce soit tout à votre honneur, ça ne comporte pas uniquement les murs et un toit, c'est donner tout ce qui compose la maison, de la simple chaise aux tableaux de valeurs de vos grands-parents. Si votre intention est de tout récupérer, là oui ça ne concernera que des murs et un toit, mais attention, vous ne pourrez pas revenir sur votre décision une fois les papiers signés, ça signifie également que Mr Henton Frank sera prié de partir. Je me fis pensive dans un lourd silence.

-Mes grands-parents, vous les connaissiez bien n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mademoiselle, je me suis occupé d'eux pendant 30 ans.

-C'était avec vous qu'ils avaient rédigés la question de ma garde, il approuva.

-Avec leur avocat également.

-Leur avocat les connaissait bien aussi ?

-Non, il l'avait depuis le décès du leur, environ trois ans.

-Donc vous êtes celui qui les connaissait le plus.

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Qu'en auraient-ils dit de faire de leur maison un refuge pour enfants ?

-Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse, je le regardais, je voulais une réponse claire, je vais vous relire une partie de ce que votre grand-père a écrit, il prit une inspiration, je fis de même crispant mes mains, « Ma petite fille, de notre maison, tu en feras je suis certain le meilleur usage, elle t'appartient, nous appartient, je comprendrai que tu n'y vives pas, elle fait cependant partie de ton héritage. Si de cette héritage tu n'en veux pas, alors ne le garde pas. Les biens matériels n'auront jamais autant de valeurs que les personnes que tu aimeras dans ta vie. Elena et moi, resterons fiers de notre petite fille et de ses choix, garde la dans ton cœur auprès de nous et de nos souvenirs. » je fixais le bureau ravalant au mieux mes sanglots, je frottais mon front nerveusement. Il vous laisse le libre arbitre.

-Je ne veux pas de libre-arbitre, je me mis à pleurer, me reprenant rapidement, je posais mes mains sur son bureau, je veux trouver quelque part dans ses feuilles, une réponse claire, un « garde la maison à tout prix » ou un « vends la », je ne veux pas avoir à réfléchir sur ce sujet, parce que moi, je n'ai que 18 ans, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire de cette maison, dis-je nerveusement, mon cœur tambourina sans cesse.

-Vous avez parlé d'un refuge, reprit-il doucement.

-Mais je perds la maison, mon grand-père le dit, c'est mon héritage, suis-je en droit de jeter nos souvenirs sans me retourner ? Il dit qu'ils seront fiers de mes choix, comment je pourrais en avoir la certitude ? Quand ils sont partis, sanglotais-je, je devais y vivre dans cette maison, mes grands-parents ne pensaient peut-être pas alors qu'un jour je serai là à dire que je la donne et que du coup je la perds, je hais cette maison autant que je l'aime, mais en la perdant j'aurai la sensation de les trahir, ça fait plus de trois ans qu'elle est quasiment inhabitée, est-ce que je dois la laisser ainsi durant toute ma vie ?

-Je vais vous parler comme l'ami de vos grands-parents et non comme le notaire, Isaac et Elena étaient des personnes qui avaient ce que l'on appelle un bon cœur, ils ont toujours été là, ils n'ont jamais hésité à aider leurs amis, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre grand-mère aidait dans les associations de leur ville, ils donnaient aux associations qui leur tenaient à cœur. Ils étaient généreux et il semble que vous ayez la même qualité, pour les avoir connus, vouloir faire don de leur maison ne serait pas aller contre leurs dernières volontés, si vous tenez à réellement en faire don, ils n'en seront pas déçus, au contraire, leurs amis non plus, de plus Isaac n'a jamais était homme à imposer quoi que ce soit et pour finir, parce que je pense que vous avez besoin de repos, leurs souhaits n'auraient certainement pas été que vous y viviez seule, à vous agripper à des souvenirs. Vous devriez lire sa lettre pour y trouver une solution et si ça doit prendre trois ans de plus, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. À la moindre question n'hésitez pas à me contacter, cela vous convient ? j'approuvais.

Il sortit une large enveloppe me la glissant sur le bureau, je reconnus l'écriture de mon grand-père « À mon Isabella. » qui me redonna envie de pleurer, je finis par la prendre la serrant contre moi, puis sa carte, que je pris. Je dus signer tout ce dont il avait besoin, je ne regardais pas ce que je signais, je voulais partir.

Nous finîmes par nous lever tous et sortir, la main de Edward contre ma nuque, le bas de mon visage contre l'enveloppe, il embrassa ma tête nous ramenant à la voiture, je ne serai pas capable de vous dire ce dont ils purent parler, j'ai acquiescé sans savoir ce que ça signifiait, Edward me fit monter, je m'attachais, l'enveloppe sur mes cuisses pendant qu'il montait à son tour, je regardais dehors, le dos de ma main contre ma bouche, sentant la carte du notaire s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je restais muette tout le trajet, Edward en fit autant ou je ne l'entendis pas.

-Tu veux rester là ou tu veux monter ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu veux un café ? J'acquiesçai, viens nous allons dans la cuisine, je le suivis, m'asseyant, mon enveloppe toujours là à me regarder je crois, je la retournais pour ne plus voir son écriture, je sursautais en voyant des bras m'entourer, ceux de chaton qui était sur ma droite.

-Laisse ça pour demain Petite Chose, je pense que tu as eu largement ta dose pour aujourd'hui, il embrassa longuement ma tête.

-Merci, murmurais-je, il me refit un bisou et s'assit, nos parents également, Edward posa nos cafés s'installant près de moi. J'appuyais ma tempe contre ma main, j'étais épuisée.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dans les canapés ou mieux dehors sur le transat, viens.

Il me leva, m'aidant à m'allonger, je ne réalisais qu'avant de m'endormir que la lettre de mon grand-père était dans mes bras.

**Pov Edward.**

Je la laissais se reposer, retournant autour de la grande table, leurs regards encore sur Bella, Paul me proposa une cigarette que je ne refusais pas, nous nous fîmes tous pensifs pendant un moment, il me tardait que mes frères et sœurs arrivent, soit d'ici moins de deux heures.

-Je ne saurai pas non plus quoi en faire, dit Sue.

-Tant que Bella ne trouvera pas une solution, elle se traînera le problème, dit mon père, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit, à 18 ans ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois te retrouver à prendre.

-En rajoutant, dit Paul, que malgré ce qu'on te dise, tu veux honorer leur mémoire, même si on te dit de prendre la décision, si elle la donne, peut-être qu'un jour elle le regrettera ou se le reprochera.

-Rien que de l'argent, dit ma mère, je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment entendu la somme ou encore celle de la valeur de la maison.

-Elle s'en fout, dit Paul, ou va refuser de parler d'argent pourtant il faudra bien, pareil demain tu me donnes une si grosse somme je ne saurai quoi en foutre, je serai capable dans donner plus que d'en garder.

-Ce qu'elle pourrait faire, dit Charlie, ou refuser d'y toucher pour sa propre personne, j'aurai préféré si on peut dire ça, que ce soit échelonné au fil des années, là ça fait trop d'un coup.

-Pour l'instant elle va rester sur quoi faire de la maison, dit Sue, quelqu'un été au courant de son idée ? Nous secouâmes tous la tête négativement, ça ne m'étonnes même pas plus que ça, fiston, me dit-elle, je lui fis un petit sourire, ça va aller toi ?

-Oui, oui, j'écoute, je me repasse ce que le notaire a dit, ce que Bella a dit... il faut penser aussi à ce qu'elle compte récupérer, ce qu'il se trouve dans le coffre.

-Je l'emmènerai, dit Charlie, tu viens si tu veux tu te doutes bien, j'acquiesçai.

-Je vais allez chercher les enfants, dit ma mère en se levant, elle embrassa ma tête et partit.

-Nous allons faire un tour, dit Charlie, il se leva avec Sue, nous ne serons pas loin, mon père lui regarda autour de lui.

-C'est une belle maison on ne peut pas dire le contraire, nous ne pûmes que le reconnaître.

-Tu as vu la bibliothèque ? lui demandais-je, elle devrait te plaire.

-Allez-y, nous dit Paul, je vais m'étaler sur la terrasse.

Je partis avec mon père, repassant par le salon, le regardant plus en détail, nous regardâmes les cadres photos, rares furent ceux où Bella ne fut pas présente, peu importe l'âge, regardant dans la large vitrine, des livres encore, nous penchâmes la tête pour lire les titres quand ce fut nécessaire.

-Tu sais que beaucoup doivent être des versions originales ? me demanda mon père.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne, nous regardâmes une photo de ses grands-parents plus jeunes, maintenant on sait à qui elle ressemble, il regarda Elena, les traits de leur visages plus que semblables.

Nous partîmes dans la bibliothèque, à nouveau à regarder les titres des livres, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des livres de poches basiques, tous à reliure, encore des photos de Bella, je bloquais sur l'une d'entre elles, en noir et blanc, environ 15 ans, pas loin, de profil à sourire.

-Elle a été dans la chambre de ses grands-parents ? me demanda mon père en fixant la photo.

-Non, elle a retiré la clé et l'a mise je ne sais où, si elle donne la maison, tu penses que Frank va le prendre comment ?

-Aucune idée, il n'aura pas son mot à dire, j'espère bien qu'il ne se permettra pas de le faire, c'est impressionnant, dit-il pensif, elle est partout, nous regardâmes autour de nous, il prit le cadre sur le bureau, tous les trois, il regarda le plafond, poutre apparentes.

-Tu penses que ça serait un tort qu'elle la donne ?

-Non, ça serait du Bella, je m'inquiète qu'elle puisse regretter un jour simplement.

-Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir garder celle de tes parents ?

-Non, les liens n'étaient pas les mêmes, alors non, dans le cas de Bella, je te dirais qu'il faut qu'elle prenne de la distance avec cette maison, j'ai beau n'être là que depuis ce matin, nous avons tous remarqués que d'être dans la maison ça lui pèse, je la vois comme une âme en peine, je ne sais pas si le temps y changera quelque chose, pas tant qu'elle sera à leur recherche, la vendre elle s'y refuse à cause de personnes étrangères qui pourraient y venir, sa démarche de refuge, dans le cas de Bella, c'est pour moi la meilleure solution mais également le plus bel hommage qu'elle pourrait leur faire, ça serait une sorte de continuité, la vendre c'est tout arrêter, je pense que si elle vient à le faire, elle récupéra tout, elle ne laissera rien dans la maison.

-Elle dit vouloir en vendre une partie, ce sont elle ne sera pas attaché, l'argent récupéré sera donné, le reste soit dans notre cottage, soit dans un dépôt, tu l'as vu sa chambre ?

Je l'emmenais, lui montrant au passage les autres chambres, nous restâmes sur la terrasse avançant jusqu'à la sienne.

-Chambre qui aurait dû être celle de Phœnix initialement, souffla-t-il, tu sais être là, sans les connaître, en étant dans cette maison, tu ne peux que te rendre compte, voir, ressentir les liens qui les unissaient, nous repartîmes sur la terrasse, le mot refuge est le bon, dit-il en regardant le lac, nous vîmes Sue et Charlie main dans la main passer, nous eûmes un petit sourire, pour l'université l'inscription des cours vous avez encore le temps.

-Tu te doutes qu'Alice a déjà prévu que nous y allions au plus tôt pour avoir ce que nous voulons, l'avantage c'est que nous avons déjà fait nos listes, elle hésite même à nous faire une nuit à la belle étoile, Jasper a pu la convaincre d'attendre 4 heures du matin, je vais l'aimer ce jour-là.

-Je ne sais pas d'où ça lui vient, rit-il, je penserai à vous ce jour là.

-Tu pourras...

-Votre déménagement ?

-Une partie seulement, il reste un peu chez Charlie, à la villa, en une journée, voire deux, ça sera fait, la villa vide tu le sens comment ? il grimaça légèrement.

-Je suis comme Bella, un an de plus aurait été bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire, c'est le cours normal de la vie, vous ne partez pas à des milliers de kilomètres, avec ta mère nous nous la répétons sans cesse cette phrase, ça nous aide psychologiquement, j'échappais un rire.

-Nous reviendrons vous le savez bien.

-Ça reste différent quand tu es habitué à rentrer et savoir que tes enfants sont là, quand tu te lèves, te couches, tu sais que tes enfants sont là, t'en fais pas papa et maman vont s'épargner une dépression, je riais nerveusement, nous avons déjà des vus sur les bébés, on se dit, que la villa n'est pas loin du lycée, mon rire nerveux ne se calma pas, au pire on prend des espèces de poupées gonflables sans bien sûr aucun sens détourné, on leur mets vos vêtements, à table avec nous, vidéos de vous en fond, je le regardais sceptique, il serait peut-être temps de redescendre. Il partit en premier non sans échapper un rire, ah ouais ils vont bien.

Nous allâmes sur la terrasse, j'emmenais Bella à l'étage pour qu'elle continue à se reposer sans que mes frères et sœurs ne la réveillent, je restais près d'elle, posant la lettre sur sa commode, je la pris contre moi, m'endormant, juste le temps de récupérer un peu.

**Pov Bella**

J'eus besoin de quelques minutes pour émerger, la lumière dans le couloir m'aida à me faire souvenir où j'étais, je me redressais à peine pour voir l'heure, 21 heures passé, j'eus un sursaut en voyant Edward sortir de la salle de bains.

-Désolé mon ange, il s'assit sur le lit embrassant ma joue, je viens de me réveiller, mes frères et sœurs sont là, tu veux allez te doucher ?

-Tu restes avec moi dans la salle de bains ? il approuva.

Je me lavais au plus vite, m'habillant tout aussi rapidement, longue jupe, petit haut et nous descendîmes, je le laissais ouvrir la marche, les retrouvant dans la cuisine, Emmett déjà à m'ouvrir ses bras, de les voir tous là, à nouveau le même sentiment, mes grands-parents n'étaient plus là, il me serra contre lui, mon visage contre son haut à agripper son tee-shirt, il me souleva nous emmenant dehors, sentant rapidement Jasper, Rose et Alice nous entourer, j'étouffais mon sanglot. Je ne sus s'ils dirent quelque chose ou non.

Nous nous éloignâmes, je regardais le jardin, sombre, trop sombre, je partis à l'entrée de la cuisine allumant l'extérieur, là j'entendis bien les « ohh », je pris la rallonge partant sur la barrière près du lac, toujours là à moins que Frank les ai remit chose pas impossible, je fis les branchements, mon papy qui aimait mettre des guirlandes électriques autour de la barrière, juste parce que j'aimais bien, aux nouveaux « ohh » et applaudissements d'Ali' et Rose, ça leur plu tout autant qu'à moi, je retournais devant la terrasse.

-Vous avez mangés ?

-Non pas encore, me répondit mon père.

-OK, on peut le faire dehors, j'ai juste besoin de bras, je crois qu'ils s'avancèrent tous, juste deux secondes, je rentrais dans la cuisine prenant la clé de la remise dans un tiroir de la table, ils me suivirent, je l'ouvris allumant la lumière, je soulevais des draps trouvant ce que je souhaitais, je restais bloquée devant nos fauteuils de metteur en scène, nos prénoms dessus, je crois que Frank avait dû les nettoyer aussi, je crois qu'il a tout nettoyé parce que niveau poussières, rien, où que ce soit...

-Petite Chose, nous prenons quoi ?

-Les tables, faut juste déplier les pieds, elles sont lourdes, faites attention, je me poussais les laissant les prendre, les chaises également.

-Ce sont tes mangeoires ? me demanda Sue, je suivis son doigt.

-Oui, ce sont elles, pas faute de lui avoir dit qu'une vitrine n'était pas utile, j'allais vers une ancienne armoire, prenant les nappes sous protection, je les ramenais, tables sur la grande terrasse, ils étaient à lire les inscriptions, mon œuvre, dis-je, une dictée de mots en latin sur une table qui n'a jamais fait ça ? ils échappèrent des rires, ils m'aidèrent pour les nappes.

-Pour la vaisselle nous prenons laquelle ? me demanda Esmé.

-Je ne sais pas, je repartis dans la cuisine ouvrant le buffet, je pris une première pile la posant sur le buffet, sortant le reste, je ne sais même pas ce que nous mangeons.

-Nous avons été prendre ce qu'il fallait, me dit Esmé, il n'y a plus qu'à réchauffer, je regardais la table.

-Vous avez achetés des saladiers ? elle approuva timidement, il y en avait, tu ne savais pas lesquels prendre ?

-Non et je n'ai pas osé.

-Allumer le four non plus ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu peux, vous pouvez.

-Assiettes mises, me dit Ali.

-Les couverts sont dans les tiroirs du buffet, les verres, je pense que tu les as vu, nous nous sourîmes, prends ce que tu veux. J'allumais le four, sortit des serviettes, les papas, je les emmenais devant une porte, fermée à clé.

-Poupée ?

-Je ne sais plus où est la clé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je regardais la cuisine, ça m'obligea à le faire en détails, j'allais vers l'évier, ouvris un pot, je pus déverrouiller la porte, pour l'instant ils ne virent qu'un escalier qui descendait.

-Vous devriez descendre et prendre ce que vous voulez, n'ayons pas peur des quantités. Je les laissais descendre retournant dehors, respirant déjà mieux, Edward glissa ses mains de ma taille à mon dos.

-Tu les as emmené ou ?

-Cave à vins.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont parvenir à remonter d'eux mêmes ? j'échappais un rire, j'ai un sérieux doute, tu veux que j'aille m'en assurer ?

-Assure toi surtout qu'ils ne prennent pas que deux bouteilles, vois grand, peu importe de quand elles datent, pour les rassurer dis-leur que celles auxquelles mon grand-père tenait, son sous clés, alors qu'ils se fassent plaisir, mon grand-père le faisait.

-Je vais voir grand, il m'embrassa et partit.

-Vous avez posés vos affaires ? demandais-je.

-Nous t'attendions, me dit Jasper.

-Allons-y, ils vinrent avec moi prenant leur sacs sous la véranda, je m'arrêtais dans le couloir, va falloir faire un Shi-Fu-Mi je le sens ou je vous laisse vous débrouiller ?

-Quoi que ce soit, dit Rose, Shi-Fu-Mi, promis les perdants ne feront pas la gueule. Je les laissais faire, ce fut Emmett qui gagna, nounours ! Elle l'applaudit et l'embrassa, la surprise c'est quoi ?

-Là où vous dormez, j'ouvris la porte et allumais la lumière, je ne regardais pas, je me mis contre le mur, allez-y, ils y rentrèrent, nounours avait crié, il était content.

-Putain.

-Jolie table de billard, me dit Jasper resté à l'extérieur.

-Merci, j'ouvris sa porte, votre chambre, enlevez juste les draps et laissez-les dans un coin, si le lit n'est pas fait dites le moi, ou dans l'armoire tu...

-Bella, Bella, Alice sautilla dans la chambre me montrant la machine à coudre de ma grand-mère, je lui fis un sourire, elle est trop jolie ! Je la remerciais, je me tournais vers Emmett et Rose.

-Le canapé s'ouvre, je vous apporte les draps.

-Il y en a là, me dit Jasper, dans l'armoire, si tu nous dis lesquels prendre, on s'en débrouille.

-OK alors n'importe, ouvrez les fenêtres si vous voulez, vous ne risquez rien, la salle de bains est juste là, je leur montrais la porte derrière moi, je l'ouvris vérifiant s'il y avait bien des serviettes, ce qui fut le cas, je vérifiais leur propreté, elles sentaient la lessive, à ce niveau, soit Frank a tout fait seul, soit il a été aidé. Je retourne dehors, au besoin n'hésitez pas, je passais par la chambre d'Ali' et Jasper, ici chaque fenêtre étaient des doubles portes fenêtres, toujours une sortie, pas pour autant que je ne me sentis pas coincée dans cette maison.

Je pris le temps de faire un détour, je passais devant le garage, garage opposé à la cuisine, au plus près de l'allée, je vis la lumière chez nos voisins les plus proches, il fallait tout de même bien 20 minutes de marche pour y arriver. J'ouvris le garage y trouvant mon vélo, je le nettoyais rapidement avec un chiffon, restait une vieille voiture, celle de mon grand-père. Je ne saurai vous dire ce que je ressentis en me disant que c'était donc avec celle de ma grand-mère qu'ils s'étaient... Je sortis du garage au plus vite.

J'arrivais en 10 minutes chez eux, les Coleman, Louise et John, du même âge à peu près que mes grands-parents, leurs plus vieux amis également, je marchais près de mon vélo, le posant contre une barrière, j'eus des crampes à l'estomac, je contournais la maison sachant pertinemment où ils étaient, dans leurs fauteuil au bord du lac, comme à nos habitudes, je les vis sur le côté de la maison.

Louise fut la première à me voir, je ne sus laquelle d'entre nous pleura en premier, nous continuâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, John nous prenant contre lui, marmonnant je ne sais quoi. Rien qui ne me donna pas envie de cesser de pleurer, ils me reculèrent pour me voir, je perçus quelques mots, comme « jolie », « heureux », « manque », ils me reprirent contre eux pendant un moment. Je parvins à être de nouveau apte à avoir une discussion.

Je répondis au mieux aux questions, depuis quand j'étais là, quand je repartais, avec qui j'étais venu, leurs sourires devinrent plus grand bien que nous ne fûmes jamais loin de pleurer à nouveau. Avoir des personnes avec qui les pleurer, un de mes plus gros manque fut bien celui-ci, je pus le combler un peu.

-Pourquoi vous ne venez pas ? Je vous présenterai, vous mangerez avec nous, je me penchais en voyant un chaton, nouvelle portée ?

-Ils ont tous été sevrés, me sourit Louise, ils nous restent un mâle et une femelle, tu as la fille dans tes mains, nous allons venir avec toi également, Je vais nous chercher des chandails. Je gardais le bébé chat dans mes mains, John me reprit contre lui.

-Nous sommes si heureux de te revoir, je sanglotais, il embrassa mon front de sa moustache blanche.

-Mon papa aussi il a une moustache.

-Je pourrais parler moustache avec lui dans ce cas, nous rîmes doucement, laisse-moi prendre ma canne et mon chapeau, je le regardais faire, Louise revint.

-Viens mettre ta petite laine, lui dit-elle, je tuais mon rire contre le crâne du petit chat, prends-la avec toi, me dit-elle, toi rentre, dit-elle à l'autre en le poussant à l'intérieur de la maison, elle referma la porte, nous trouves-tu présentables ?

-Vous êtes parfaits, souriais-je, vous voulez marcher ?

-Faisons notre promenade, dit John joyeusement, Louise alluma la lampe torche.

Pendant le trajet je fis au plus clair et simple, aidant John à avancer, son bras sur le mien, expliquant le retour de Renée, Frank, ma journée, ce que je pouvais ressentir à être ici, quand à la question concernant la maison, j'osais leur en parler, la langue de bois n'existant pas avec eux. Ils arrêtèrent d'avancer malgré tout.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? demandais-je tremblante.

-Il savait que tu ne garderais pas la maison, me dit John, il le savait, pas après l'hôpital, as-tu lu sa lettre ? Je secouais la tête négativement me remettant à pleurer.

-Nous le savions tous, ajouta Louise, nous ne savions pas ce que tu en ferais.

-Ce n'est qu'une « idée », je ne peux pas la mettre en vente.

-Nous n'avons pas dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, me dit John, nous nous remîmes à avancer, tu reviendras que nous en parlions ?

-Dès demain, soufflais-je.

-Parle-nous pour le moment des personnes que nous nous apprêtons à rencontrer.

C'est ce que je fis, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes du côté de la table, tous présents pour la plupart, ils nous regardèrent tous, plus aucun ne parla.

-Et bien voilà qui est accueillant, souffla John moqueur, je riais nerveusement les larmes aux yeux, ceux qui furent assis se levèrent, nous restâmes au pied de la terrasse, John fit une révérence avec son chapeau.

-Je vous présente nos voisins, John et Louise Coleman, je donnais le chaton à Alice qui ne se fit pas prier, allez papy, lève la patte, mon petit rire mourut rapidement, je me concentrais sur le faire avancer, Edward tendit sa main à Louise.

-Oh... soupira-t-elle, sous les rires, toi tu es Edward.

-Oui madame, sourit-il, je les laissais se présenter tour à tour, j'assis John avec l'aide de Paul, il comprit vite en voyant la prothèse à la jambe. Personne n'en fit commentaire ou ne s'attarda dessus.

-Ton chapeau tu le gardes ? lui demandais-je.

-J'ai salué, tu peux le retirer, je riais doucement, le mettant sur le buffet de la cuisine, il me fit asseoir près de lui, passant mon bras sur le sien, Louise face à nous, déjà à discuter avec mon père et Sue.

On m'empêcha de faire un quelconque service, je restais à ma place, Edward près de moi, John à papoter avec Carlisle, il se crispa quand je me mis sur ses genoux.

-Ils ne vont pas te croquer, John nous regarda.

-Encore moins moi avec mon dentier, j'eus un rire très con, il repartit l'air de rien dans sa conversation avec Carlisle trop occupé à rire pour le moment, toi, dit-il en désignant Paul, j'ai oublié ton prénom, tous les prénoms en réalité, nous échappâmes des rires.

-Paul, répondit-il en riant, oui, oui, en riant.

-De quel tribu es-tu ?

-Quileute et Navajo.

-Ton tatouage n'est pas Navajo.

-Non, sourit-il, Quileute, John regarda Sue.

-Quileute, lui sourit-elle, il lui fit une révérence avec sa main.

-D'où précisément ? demanda-t-il à Paul, tiens mon grand vient voir papy, Paul se leva en riant et prit ma place, je peux être une vrai pie.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

Nous les laissâmes parler tranquillement, mangeant en même temps, nous finîmes en bout de tables, plus simple et ça me permettait d'avoir vu sur tout le monde, je me mis sur une cuisse d'Edward pouvant manger plus facilement, Louise me fit un sourire que je ne pus que lui rendre.

-Paul il est à fond, me souffla Edward.

-C'est un historien John, chuchotais-je à son oreille, avec Isaac ils ont été mes profs d'histoires, il parle plusieurs langues, à défaut de rencontrer une femme, il aura rencontré un papy. Nous rîmes doucement, il nous regarda de travers, oh non, arrête ! Tu n'as pas pu entendre.

-Tu es sûre de ça ? je grimaçais, il se remit à parler avec John accompagné de Carlisle.

Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, nous débarrassâmes la table des plats vides avec Edward, ramenant ce qu'il fallait, nous rasseyant, mes bras autour de son cou, les siens autour de ma taille, je glissais une main massant sa nuque, ça me détendit. Nous fûmes les plus discrets, la table pratiquement débarrassée petit chat femelle se promena, je bougeais mes doigts en bout de table, pouffais en la voyant les prendre en chasse, ça ne tarda pas à ce qu'elle arrive, je la mis sur mes jambes, amour se fit une nouvelle copine, ce fut moins sympathique quand elle planta ses griffes sur mes cuisses, Edward prit nos serviettes, je soulevais le chaton le reposant ensuite, là ce fut gérable, je le remerciais, il embrassa ma mâchoire.

-Et sinon, je récupère quand le petit chat ? nous demanda Ali', nous rîmes doucement.

-C'est une femelle, dit Paul, je riais en voyant la tête de mon père, une chatte, nous fûmes plusieurs à rires nerveusement, ce fut pire que chienne, ils sont bizarre parfois, dit-il à Louise et John.

-Nous aurions dû ramener l'autre, me dit Louise, Ali' ressembla à une psychopathe, une vraie.

-Demain, souriais-je, Ali' me plomba du regard, je pris le chaton, lui fit faire un bisou sur le front d'Edward sous son rire et la remit sur la table.

-Que personne ne la prenne ! nous prévint Alice, John s'en empara, sauf vous bien sûr, souffla-t-elle, il se leva et lui amena, oh merci monsieur, nous rîmes doucement, merci beaucoup, elle la serra contre elle, il revint s'asseoir.

-Tu ne veux pas de chats ? me demanda John.

-J'ai Helyos, souriais-je, Hikuma, dont je vous ai parlé, la maman chat c'est Alice.

-Vous rentrez en voiture ou en avion ?

-Les deux, répondit Carlisle, il se pencha vers lui, Alice repartit jouer avec le chaton, papa Carlisle approuva, Alice ?

-Oui monsieur.

-John.

-Oui John.

-Tu peux la garder, ça te fera un souvenir du Kansas, elle regarda Jasper, Esmé, Carlisle et leurs petits sourires moqueurs, signe que c'était bon pour eux.

-Oh merci, merci, je peux vous faire un bisou à tous les deux ? ils approuvèrent, elle leur fit chaton en main.

Elle put craquer psychologiquement, chantonnant « je suis ta maman, je suis ta maman », dansant avec elle, les larmes aux yeux, elle recommença sa chanson, nous avions regardé Jasper qui réalisait ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, ça ne put que nous faire rire, elle la papouilla doucement la petite boule de poil toute blanche.

-Tant que nous y sommes, dit Louise, un mâle ça n'intéresse personne ? nous rîmes doucement, Rose et Emmett se regardèrent, vous deux je vous sens bien de le prendre, ils sont sevrés et vaccinés si vous vous posez la question, Isabella, Bella pourrait allez vous le chercher.

-Je te préviens, lui dit Emmett, je veux tout de même mon chien.

-Tu l'auras promis, elle l'embrassa en riant niaisement puis ils me regardèrent, message simple.

-Amour je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, je nous levais.

-Tu trouveras leur croquettes dans un panier, je te laisse les récupérer, j'acquiesçai.

-Vous avez besoin de quelques choses d'autres tant que je suis là-bas ?

-Ramènes donc ma bonne vieille bouteille de scotch et mes cigares.

-Il y en a ici, je les ai vu dans le bureau, je te donne tout ça en revenant ou maintenant ?

-Prends ton temps, va déjà récupérer leur progéniture, nous nous sourîmes, j'embrassais sa tête et partis avec Edward main dans la main, sans oublier la lampe torche.

Nous avions marchés tranquillement, ricanant des nouveaux parents, parlant d'autres choses que d'un testament, prévoyant de jouer dans le lac demain, vu notre nombre ça serait pire. Nous n'eûmes pas à le chercher longtemps, je pris le nécessaire, récupérais mon vélo également, posant tout dans mon petit panier. J'avais longtemps été leur facteur privé, livrant un plat, une bouteille ou tout autre chose entre voisins, Edward put câliner le chaton tranquillement. En nous voyant Rose nous sauta dessus, nous fit un bisou et partit vite le montrer à Emmett, nous partîmes en riant ranger le vélo. Je fis le chemin du retour sur son dos, il me fit crier de peur et tout autant rire en partant en courant sur le ponton, s'arrêtant avant que ce soit un drame. Après avoir brillé par ma non discrétion nous partîmes préparer le café, cigares, scotch, petits gâteaux pour accompagner le café et reprîmes place ayant fait le service.

**Pov Edward.**

Bella avait fini par s'endormir, je la soulevais la posant sur le transat, je partis chercher une couverture afin de lui mettre dessus, je me remis à table gardant un œil sur elle, pour le moment elle dormait profondément.

-Accepterais-tu de ramener une vieille dame à sa maison ? Mon mari va être ramené en voiture par Charlie, j'approuvais.

Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, leur disant à demain, elle prit mon bras, restant silencieuse un moment.

-Ils t'auraient aimés, reprit-elle, Isaac et Elena, ils t'auraient vraiment appréciés. Tu sais comment je le sais ? Je secouais la tête négativement, ton regard, la façon que tu as de la regarder comme tu l'as fait tout au long de la soirée, bien que différent, ton regard est semblable à celui qu'il lui portait, tout autant qu'Elena et pour ça, ils t'auraient aimé.

-Merci, répondis-je touché, merci beaucoup, j'aurai aimé les connaître.

-Tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir des regrets, me sourit-elle, tu les connais à travers Bella, avec mon mari, à leur disparition, nous nous sommes souvent demandés comment elle ferait, nous avions appelé chez sa mère, nous sommes parvenus à l'avoir au téléphone au début mais je crois qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus, sa mère a toujours refusé qu'elle vienne pour des vacances.

-Vous avez parlé avec Frank ?

-Mon mari oui, je ne l'apprécie pas, nos contacts sont très limités mais... oui nous savons plus ou moins ce qu'il s'est passé, pas tout, Frank ne disant que ce qui l'intéresse, à ton expression, je dirai que tu partages plus ou moins mon ressenti, j'approuvais faiblement.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu n'en aies qu'une, je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi avoir mentit à Bella sur l'état de santé d'Isaac ?

-Mon mari et moi, n'avons jamais vu de petite fille plus dévouée que la leur mais je crois qu'il a malgré tout surestimé sa petite-fille. Il a surestimé sa santé, il s'est fatigué plus que de raison, la perte d'Elena, il n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit à Bella, pourtant... Isaac aurait su, il aurait fait autrement mais on ne peut jamais tout prévoir à nos grands regrets. Tout a basculé en quelques heures. La première fois qu'il a été malade, Isaac ne nous a rient dit, Elena non plus, ils n'étaient pas à s'étendre sur leurs problèmes, ils étaient là pour leur entourage, plus que présents mais en ce qui les concernait, ils étaient parfois un vrai mystère. Pour Isaac, il n'y avait que deux solutions, protéger sa petite-fille ou lui faire de la peine. Ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'ils l'ont aimés jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ce dont tu as besoin de savoir c'est que aujourd'hui, de voir comme tu parviens à la rendre heureuse, autant qu'eux, leur apporte la paix, si nous ne retrouvons jamais ce que nous avons perdu, il faut malgré tout continué à espérer et c'est ce que Bella a fait en dépit de tout. Toi, tu en penses quoi ?

-Que beaucoup de choses ont été injuste pour elle, pour eux.

-La vie est ainsi faite, elle est injuste la plupart du temps, pourquoi sont-ils partis de cette façon ? Pourquoi est-ce que s'est tombé sur Bella ? Pourquoi mon mari a perdu une jambe ? Pourquoi notre seul et unique fils est partit avant nous... tu te rendras compte, davantage au fil des années que la vie n'est pas faite pour être juste, que les drames arrivent à tous, bonnes ou mauvaises personnes, riches ou pauvres, nous sommes malheureusement destinés à perdre un jour ou l'autre ceux que nous aimons, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que ce soit le plus tard possible, et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, tu retrouves une personne que tu ne pensais pas revoir un jour, la vie c'est ça, des personnes qui vont, qui viennent, que tu perds, retrouvent, des événements que tu ne contrôles pas. Mamie Louise devrait se taire.

-Non, riais-je nerveusement.

-Les vieux ça finit toujours par dérailler à un moment ou à un autre, sourit-elle, nous arrivâmes chez elle, mon mari doit encore s'être attardé, tu prendrais une tisane avec mamie Louise ? J'approuvais de mon sourire crétin, elle nous fit entrer, installe-toi mon grand.

Je m'assis la laissant préparer ce qu'elle voulait, elle se mit face à moi, la remerciant, en garçon bien élevé je nous versais notre eau bouillante dans nos tasses.

-Tu avais d'autres questions ?

-Non, je pense que vous y avez amplement répondu, si en fait, elle me fit un petit sourire, Bella n'arrive pas à rester dans la maison, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? J'eus un petit blocage quand elle mit sa main sur ma joue quelques secondes, tapotant mon poignet ensuite, elle le serra, ça me mit mal à l'aise de la voir les larmes aux yeux, pardon, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, tout va bien, elle resserra sa main, tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'aider, pas plus que mon mari et moi qui l'avons connu, les Miller, qui sont d'autres voisins, je vais te donner un conseil, fais la rentrer chez elle dès que ça sera possible mais ramène-là nous de temps à autre, ce n'est plus une maison dans laquelle elle pourra vivre, elle s'y perdra. À la mort de notre fils, nous avons dû déménager et venir nous installer ici, ce n'était plus possible de rester, de rester dans cette attente permanente. Tu dois l'en faire partir. Même si je le fis de manière maladroite, je posais ma main sur la sienne, je le regrettais quelques part quand elle eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-Je l'en ferai partir et je vous la ramènerai.

-Tu es un bon garçon, elle récupéra sa main reprenant une inspiration, tu voudrais me rendre un dernier service ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher, pourrais-tu m'aider à m'emmener dans ma chambre ?

Je me levais, l'aidant à le faire, je la laissais m'indiquer le chemin, je fus soulagée pour elle que ce ne soit pas à l'étage, je l'assis sur son lit.

-Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller pour le reste, je te remercie.

-Je vous en prie.

-Bonne nuit mon garçon, nous nous verrons certainement demain.

Je lui retournais son bonne nuit repartant dans la cuisine, je bus ma tisane, lavant les tasses, j'attendais surtout que son mari et Charlie arrivent. Quand ce fut le cas, je laissais Charlie faire comme j'avais fait pour Louise l'attendant à la voiture. Nous nous sourîmes nous faisant silencieux par la suite. Je saluais tout le monde avant de prendre Bella dans les bras toujours endormie, partant nous coucher. Si Bella continua à dormir, je préférais rester sur la terrasse à fumer à me repasser ce que Louise m'avait dit.

**Pov Bella.**

Nous étions dimanche soir, nous passâmes beaucoup de temps dehors, le lac principalement, j'avais été revoir des voisins, de leurs amis, certains étaient venus manger avec nous, d'autres viendraient avant que nous partions, il y avait toujours du monde.

Je m'étais enfermée dans le bureau, pieds remontés sur sa chaise à regarder le plafond. J'avais bien récupérer ce que contenais le coffre, je n'avais pas encore regardé très honnêtement, j'avais demandé à mon père de prendre la large boîte qui s'y trouvait, boîte qui se trouvait à présent sur le bureau devant moi, lettre de mon grand-père également et je fixais le plafond.

Certains étaient partis faire un tour, Edward et Paul avec eux, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, ceux restant étaient chez les Coleman, mes petits compagnons furent Kansas et Kitty, pour le premier prénom, Emmett et Rose m'avaient demandé si ça me dérangerait, ce n'était pas le cas, je trouvais ça même mignon. Pour le moment ils s'amusaient sur le tapis, la pelote de laine bien que cliché ça fonctionne plus que bien.

Je me remis face au bureau, un pied sous mes fesses, l'autre sur le fauteuil, je ne sus par quoi commencer, je pris la lettre, je ne sus pas si je fus soulagée de voir qu'elle ne fut pas longue.

_« Mon Isabella,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela signifiera qu'à mon plus grand regret, je ne serai plus là, plus comme avant ou à ce jour, où tu es en train de dormir près de moi._

_Lorsque tu sauras tout, tu seras en droit de m'en vouloir, tu mettras du temps à comprendre, à nous, me pardonner, peut-être que tu n'y parviendras jamais tout à fait, pour toute la peine que nous t'aurons infligé, nous te demandons pardon._

_Quand je serai parti rejoindre notre chère Elena, je te demanderai de répondre à mes dernières volontés, celles que ta grand-mère avaient également pour toi._

_La première sera de partir chez ton père, va retrouver Charlie, il saura prendre soin de toi, ne retournes pas à Phœnix, rentres retrouver ton père qui lui t'aime profondément et continuera à le faire, n'aies pas peur de l'appeler._

_La seconde, prends la route et va découvrir le monde, tu en tireras les meilleurs leçons de vie. Ne t'arrête pas à un état, un pays, voyage autant que possible, lis, écoutes, respires, tu auras toujours beaucoup à apprendre des autres._

_La troisième, ne fais pas de nous un fardeau, un poids, une rancune, un manque, garde dans ton cœur le souvenir de nous trois, pense à nous de temps en temps sans faire de nous une pensée triste, amère, une pensée emplie de regrets. Tu es à l'aube de ta vie, tu te dois de la vivre le plus pleinement possible._

_La quatrième, lorsque tu aimeras une personne, sentiment partagé que tu sauras ressentir, donne lui autant d'amour que tu es capable de donner, ne te freines pas, sois présente pour cette personne, écoutes-là, partages avec elle. Te connaissant, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour celui que tu choisiras, peu importe ce qu'elle sera. Ne crains pas d'aimer à nouveau, ça sera même ce qu'il te libérera de ta peine. Sois sincère, honnête, aimante, sois toi._

_Je tiens, nous tenons à ce que tu gardes en mémoire, que nous t'aimons profondément, que tu es pour nous, notre bien le plus précieux, la personne qui nous auras sans cesse émerveillé, par ton caractère, ton esprit, ton affection, ton amour._

_De ce que nous étions, tu ne dois garder uniquement ce que tu as dû voir dans le coffre, le reste n'a que très peu d'importance, ce n'est pas ce qui nous aura défini._

_Ne sois pas en colère de ce qui nous sera arrivés, la vie est ainsi faite. Dis toi que nous aurons trouvé la paix, l'un à côté de l'autre, en t'attendant dans plusieurs décennies, je m'occuperai de faire danser Elena, la contrarier quelque fois tout en gardant un œil sur toi et tu verras ma jolie petite-fille, nous nous retrouverons, j'aurai alors à nouveau le grand bonheur de te serrer contre moi, je sais que ce jour là, tu auras accompli tout ce que tu devais. Prends notre départ non comme un Adieu, ce n'en est pas un, notre départ prends le comme le commencement de ta propre vie._

_L'amour guérit de tout, il te guérira de ta peine._

_Avec tout notre amour, Elena et moi te souhaitons la plus belle des vie._

_Isaac et Elena Dwyer. »_

J'ouvris la boîte sans pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer, j'y trouvais un mot avec inscrit

_« Ton héritage, le vrai, c'est celui-ci... »_

Je retirais le cache, me mettant à pleurer davantage, j'y trouvais des photos, des vieilles d'eux plus jeune, de leur mariage, de moi à tous les âges, de nous trois, le livre de cuisine que ma grand-mère avait elle même écrit, les bretelles de mon grand-père, les premières que je lui avais offerte. Pleins de petits objets sans réel sens mais pour moi, pour nous ils étaient ce qu'ils nous avaient définis tous les trois. Des objets qui devinrent inestimable. Leur lettres quand ils étaient plus jeunes, le carnet de mon grand-père, son petit pense bête emplit de tout et de rien. Je touchais les objets un à un, le mètre de couturier qu'il passait sur ses épaules...

Je rangeais tout prenant la clé de leur chambre, tout en pleurant dans les escaliers, je l'ouvris tremblante et allumais la lumière, je la scrutais, poignée de la porte dans la main, j'avançais touchant du bout des doigts tout ce qui fut à ma portée, d'une veste, d'un meuble, leurs parfums que je sentis longuement. Je retrouvais la canne de mon grand-père, je la pris, m'asseyant sur le bout de leur lit, regardant chaque objets, les livres sur leur tables de chevet respectives. Je me redressais après un long moment, je mis de leur parfum sur chacun de mes poignets ressortant sans la fermer à clé.

Je descendis sur la véranda après avoir prit le briquet dans la cuisine, j'allumais toutes nos bougies, ressortis leur tourne disque mettant leur disque préféré, je me remis à sangloter, je partis m'allonger sur l'herbe, canne de mon grand-père toujours en main, regardant le ciel comme nous aimions à le faire bras étendus. Je ne fus pas à rechercher leur présence, j'en fus à leur dire au revoir tout un soufflant un ''merci''.

Et quand il fut temps que ceux sortit reviennent, aucun mot ne fut prononcés, ils s'allongèrent en ligne, je regardais Edward près de moi, nos mains liées sur mon ventre, il essuya ma joue doucement passant son bras sous mon cou. Il y a pleins de choses que j'aurai pu dire ce soir là, si l'envie fut partagée nous n'en fîmes rien à cet instant.

Je m'étais réveillée tôt, café en main assise en bout du ponton, j'étais fatiguée mais je ne parvenais pas à dormir de longues heures d'affilés, trop de choses en tête, l'épuisement moral, tout ça fit que j'étais là à 7 heures du matin, habillée, j'allais repartir faire des courses, leur préparer le petit déjeuner également, les tables toujours sur la terrasse.

Je partis dans l'entrée de la maison, prenant les clés de la voiture de mon grand-père, voiture des années 60, je la démarrais et pris la route. Je fus revenue plus d'une heure plus tard, faisant le minimum de bruits, je fus rejointe par Carlisle, il embrassa ma tête, nous mangeâmes tranquillement tous les deux, vieille musique en fond. Il m'aida pour le petit déjeuner. Nous en étions à moi qui fais la vaisselle et lui qui essuie, chose qui arrivait assez souvent.

-Je vais donner la maison, dis-je tout en nettoyant une assiette.

-C'est ta décision définitive ?

-Oui, dis-je en le regardant, je la donne, il faut juste que je trouve une association subtile de s'en occuper et qui y créera bien un refuge pour des enfants.

-Nous ferons des recherches, j'acquiesçai, tu ne veux pas allez te reposer un peu ? Ne serait-ce que t'allonger ?

-Je vais faire ça, Edward ne se dira pas que j'ai fugué pour la centième fois, nous nous sourîmes, nous fîmes un câlin et je retrouvais amour dans mon lit rose bonbon, il est mignon dedans, je ne lui dirai jamais.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos, regardant ma chambre, bras au-dessus de la tête, les rideaux laissant la lumière rentrer, c'était joli, lumière rosi mais joli. Je baissais mes bras quand il bougea, posant sa tête sur mon ventre, une main la massant, l'autre à caresser doucement le haut de son dos, il soupira faiblement plusieurs fois ce qui me fit sourire, l'est mignon dans mon lit rose, je vous l'avais dit. Je baissais ma jambe le laissant poser sa tête contre mon buste, ma jambe pliée contre son dos. Il bougea légèrement à plusieurs reprises.

-Amour...

-Ton haut me fait mal, souffla-t-il endormi, j'échappais un rire pour son excuse.

-Mon soutien-gorge aussi c'est ça ? chuchotais-je, il acquiesça, redresse-toi que j'enlève ma robe, il ne bougea pas, plus quelques secondes recommençant, amour si tu ne te redresses pas je ne pourrais pas retirer ma robe... il marmonna péniblement dans une langue que seul l'endormi peut comprendre mais il se redressa sur ses genoux pas plus réveillé que ça, je retirais ma robe, mon soutien-gorge, ma chaîne, il se remit contre moi avec un soupir de bienheureux.

Je pus reprendre mes câlins dans son dos, le touchant du bout des ongles sous ses frissons et toujours ses petits soupirs. Si je ne parvins à me rendormir, ça m'apaisait, c'était toujours ça de prit.

Il se rendormit, maintenant que je savais que je donnais la maison, je me mis à réfléchir sur quoi garder, quoi donner, mettre en vente, je pourrai attendre, revenir dans quelques temps mais je tenais surtout à commencer mon année universitaire avec une nouvelle page de tournée, avec plus rien du passé qui me ferait poser des questions, si je ne pouvais rien faire contre le manque, je pouvais au moins tâcher de répondre aux demandes de mes grands-parents. J'eus un sursaut en voyant Edward se redresser, il me fixa un moment, caressant mes cernes probablement.

-Tu ne veux plus dormir ? chuchota-t-il, je secouais la tête négativement, je vais me laver et on sort de la maison, il embrassa mon nez et partit rapidement sans me laisser répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je me rhabillais partant sur la terrasse, prenant appui sur mes coudes, je passais mes mains sur mon visage rapidement, j'eus un nouveau sursaut en voyant Chaton se mettre près de moi, il me donna sa tasse à café, je bus une gorgée lui redonnant, ma tête contre son biceps.

-Chaton je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi peu bavard.

-Parfois Chaton sèche, j'eus un petit sourire, que voudrais-tu que je te dise Petite Chose ? Qu'il faut que tu partes d'ici, ça tu le sais déjà, tu as lu sa lettre hier soir non ? J'acquiesçai, nous nous fîmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que amour arrive, se mettant près de moi, tous dans la même posture, bras en appui sur la rambarde.

-Je donne la maison, dis-je en regardant le lac, dans sa lettre, il dit que mon réel héritage ce n'est pas la maison, le coffre de la banque... venez, je vais vous montrer.

Nous descendîmes nous reprenant du café avant que je referme la porte du bureau derrière nous, je ressortis la lettre leur donnant, s'ils hésitèrent à lire, ils le firent après que j'ai insisté, l'un près de l'autre, moi en face d'eux, je baissais la tête, me tournant vers la fenêtre pour essuyer mes joues, je soufflais discrètement, mis mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles me remettant face à eux, le bout de mes doigts sur la boîte, sur mon héritage. Ils relevèrent le regard sur moi, je le rebaissais ne voulant pas y voir quoi que ce soit, je me contentais d'ouvrir la boîte et les laisser regarder.

-Ça, c'est ce qui me permet de dire que nous pouvons rentrer chez nous dans peu, il faut que je recontacte le notaire, que je m'occupe de ce qu'il se trouve dans la maison.

-Question énervante, souffla Paul, Frank ?

-Frank fera comme il veut, il savait que mon grand-père ne voulait pas que je retourne sur Phœnix sauf si j'ai mal compris, ils secouèrent la tête négativement, alors Frank n'occupe pas mes pensées, avec 3 ans de retard, je réponds aux dernières volontés de mes grands-parents.

Je rangeais la lettre, refermais la boîte et pris ma tasse à café, je nous fis sortir passant par l'avant de la maison rejoignant la plupart à table, nous nous saluâmes, à leurs petits regards je dus avoir une sale tête, quand ils furent tous présents, je pus leur annoncer ma décision.

-Quand tu dis refuge, me dit Emmett, c'est...

-Pour les enfants, par exemple ceux qui fuient des parents violents ou qui n'ont pas forcément d'endroits où aller, ici ça serait plus un endroit où ils pourront souffler, un endroit de passage, encadrés bien sûr par des personnes compétentes, je dis enfant mais ça enveloppe ado également, me reste à m'occuper du déménagement, mettre en vente ce dont je ne pourrai rien faire, garder d'autres choses pour notre cottage ou dans un garde-meuble.

-Et tu veux faire ça quand ? me demanda mon père.

-Avant que nous partions, d'ici à la fin de la semaine, je... j'arrêtais de parler en entendant mon téléphone sonner, Sam, leur dis-je, je reviens.

**Pov Edward.**

Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner, partant s'asseoir en bout du ponton, nous nous scrutâmes rapidement, mes parents à parler entre eux.

-Je vais rappeler le notaire tout à l'heure, dit Charlie, nous approuvâmes, elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit ? me demanda-t-il.

-Elle s'est vite endormie mais non je ne crois pas.

-8h30 elle revenait des courses, nous dit Carlisle, le petit-déjeuner c'est elle qui l'a fait.

-Au moins nous pourrons l'aider avec les cartons, dit Jasper.

-Le mieux est de faire appel à une société, il faudra bien tout différencier, dit Esmé, le prix n'est pas une priorité, tant que nous parvenons à la faire partir d'ici et que ça nous permet de la retrouver complètement.

Nous nous refîmes pour la plupart pensif, je la regardais de dos, toujours au téléphone, pour ce qui est du fait de donner la maison, bien que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, je dirais que c'est du Bella tout craché et que mise à part être touché par sa décision que je trouvais des plus belles je ne pensais rien de plus, si même son grand-père ne lui demandait pas de la garder, c'était je crois la seule réponse dont elle avait eu réellement besoin en plus de l'aval des amis, voisins, bien que la partie « cartons » n'aurait rien d'amusante. Elle revint au pratiquement vingt minutes plus tard, reprenant place près de moi.

-Ils vous disent tous à bientôt et papa, Hikuma va parfaitement bien, il lui sourit, j'ai rappelé le notaire aussi, il vient, demain en soirée, nous approuvâmes, Ali', toi qui est au taquet niveau organisation, tu procéderais comment ?

-Maman disait qu'une société de déménageur pourrait gérer, il faut surtout faire un tri...

-Tu peux te lâcher, lui souffla Bella.

-C'est vrai ? elle approuva, alors je dirai qu'il faut bien organiser le tri, j'utilise des post-its souvent, on peut en acheter tout à l'heure, je te dirai rose pour le cottage, vert pour ce que tu souhaites vendre, jaune pour Forks et le garde-meuble, en sachant que comme certains d'entre nous devons remonter en voiture, une partie peut être prise, on peut rajouter jaune pour ce que tu souhaites avoir sur Seattle.

-Ça me paraît le mieux, quoi d'autre ?

-Il faudrait commencer par une liste surtout, une sorte d'inventaire, tu comptes ne rien laisser dans la maison ?

-Non parce que comme l'a dit le notaire ça tombe dans les mains de l'association, même si je l'avais vendu, ça n'aurait pas été meublé.

-Tu peux aussi trouver un garde-meuble ici, dit Sue, tu ne pourras pas tout faire d'un coup, elle acquiesça.

-Il faut que je vois avec les voisins s'ils veulent récupérer des choses, je ne sais pas si ça se fait mais plutôt que vendre, les donner ça peut être bien aussi, Alice, la machine à coudre, récupère-la, elle secoua la tête négativement, pourquoi ? Elle marche bien et je sais que ma grand-mère aurait préféré que je la conserve, je n'ai aucun talent de couturière, toi oui, sinon elle sera dans le garde-meuble, je ne vois pas l'utilité.

-Mais c'est celle de ta grand-mère, Bella la scruta, à son léger sursaut Paul dut lui avoir mis un léger coup de pied, bon... euh... comme tu veux, d'accord, merci, Bella lui fit un sourire.

-Hé Esmé, lui sourit Bella, il y a un service à thé en porcelaine ici, nous fûmes plusieurs à ricaner, complet en plus, tiens c'est celui d'où provient ta tasse, un service complet ça te tente ?

-C'est mesquin chérie, lui dit mon père.

-Je trouve aussi, sourit-elle, la proposition est néanmoins sérieuse, la cave à vins aussi faut la récupérer, dit-elle à mes parents.

-Tu vas écouter la notre avant, lui dit ma mère, tu veux l'entendre ici ou tu préfères que l'on s'isolent ?

-Non, non, ici, souffla-t-elle.

-Comme tu le sais, le fait d'en faire don, t'oblige à la perdre, elle approuva, sauf...

-Sauf, reprit mon père, si leur maison, passe dans notre association, elle ne porterait pas notre nom mais le nom de tes grands-parents, dans la mesure où tant que tu n'as pas 21 ans, tu ne peux créer ta propre association, il y aura forcément des changements à y faire, très peu en réalité, les frais, nous les prendrons en charge ainsi que nos donateurs extérieurs, ça te permet de garder dessus un certain contrôle.

-Quand tu en as parlé, dit Esmé, nous avons pris la liberté de nous renseigner auprès de notre avocat, de ceux qui contribuent à notre association, tout ça pour te dire que c'est faisable, si tu ne souhaites pas que leur maison soit beaucoup modifiée, tu auras simplement à dire non et rien ne sera fait sans ton accord. Que tu veuilles en faire un refuge, comme l'avait dit le notaire c'est tout à ton honneur mais je pense que si tu peux garder un œil dessus de loin ou de près ça ne sera pas un mal.

-Tu sauras au moins entre les mains de qui elles tombent et tu sais parfaitement chérie que ce n'est pas nous qui allons la détériorer et si un jour, dans quelques années tu veux la récupérer, nous chercherons un autre endroit dans la région et nous recréerons un refuge, nous voulons juste que tu puisses faire comme tu le souhaites sans avoir un jour une quelconque angoisse ou des regrets.

-Tu... vous, je vous donne leur maison ?

-C'est une proposition, rappela ma mère, si tu préfères la donner à une association de ton choix ça nous va, ce n'est pas une obligation, si tu ne veux pas non avoir de une vue dessus, nous le comprendrons tout aussi bien.

-Nous te proposons une alternative.

-Quand aux meubles que tu souhaites vendre, dit Esmé, ça aussi je peux le gérer avec mon travail. Les sommes des ventes tu les récupéras tu pourras en faire don par la suite à qui tu veux. On te le propose là maintenant, parce que demain quand le notaire va venir, il va faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit récupérée par une association.

-Il y a simplement quelques conditions, reprit mon père, si tu acceptes, pas de merci et ne pleure pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord, pleura-t-elle, merci, pardon.

-Papa, dit Emmett, elle ne t'a pas écoutée, elle pouffa nerveusement tout en essuyant ses joues

-Je m'incruste, dit Rose, mais si tu acceptes, si tu ne te sens pas apte à gérer, je peux le faire, j'aimerai même, ça sera toujours plus instructif que du shopping, j'y verrai même une continuité dans ma propre histoire puisque la villa aura été mon refuge.

-Le mien aussi, dit Jasper.

-Je suis douée pour l'organisation, dit Ali', s'il leur faut du matériel, des vêtements, je pourrais t'organiser des soirées caritatives, nous pourrons lever des fonds et pourquoi pas créer d'autres refuges aux noms de tes grands-parents.

-Puis de toute façon, dit Emmett, t'étais destinée dès le départ à nous changer, autant continuer sur notre lancée, ça serait notre bébé.

-Ça fait plus d'un an que tu as débarquée dans nos vies, dis-je, la mienne, en les laissant faire de leur maison, leur bébé, au moins je t'aurai plus souvent avec moi, elle eut un rire nerveux, je veux également participer, faudra que je canalise ma jumelle.

-En gros, dit Paul, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je m'autoproclame, le fouteur de pression, l'inspecteur des travaux finis, autant dire que vous allez en chier, je suis certain que la petite chose, elle ne va pas vouloir me refuser ça, tout en sachant qu'en étant le seul vrai majeur au milieu de vous ados, va falloir bosser pour moi, ils eurent de légères grimaces. Non Ali' dans tes soirées pour lever des fonds, il n'y aura ni rubans, ni ballons.

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout, fallait avoir 21 ans, rends ça encore plus officiel, Esmé, Carlisle, nommez-moi président ou vice-président qu'ils ne puissent pas répliquer quoi que ce soit.

-Nous ne dirions pas non, sourit ma mère touchée, mais Bella n'a pas dit oui.

-Bon OK Bella, dit Emmett, nous acceptons d'être les sous-fifres de connard quelques années.

-Mec 21 ans ou non, tu seras mon sous-fifre.

-Et bien pour ça aussi je suis d'accord, qui l'est ? Levez la main, nous la levâmes, sous les rires nerveux de Bella, je pris sa main tremblante dans la mienne.

-Poupée, lui dit Charlie, papa te demande d'accepter, pour papounet...

-D'accord, sanglota-t-elle, je vous donne la maison, mer...

-Attention, lui sourit mon père, les conditions ne les oublie pas, elle acquiesça.

-Le mieux maintenant, dit Sue c'est que vous alliez vous amuser dans le lac à faire vos compétitions de plongeon, Bella, la sieste te devient nécessaire, tu vas venir avec moi sur le transat et tu vas dormir, elle pouffa nerveusement, je saurai si tu ne dors pas, truc d'indien.

-Comment tu m'as volé ma réplique, soupira Paul.

-Ça marche bien, sourit-elle.

-Je propose que nous fassions du jeté de blond et de roux, dit Emmett, heureusement nous avons l'un et l'autre, lequel vole le plus haut, ils rirent sadiquement, petite sœur si APRES ta sieste tu veux voler dans le lac tu pourras venir et seulement si maman Sue accepte, Charlie tu seras le juge, promis personne ne te jette dans l'eau, papa, maman vous serez les nounous de Kansas et Kitty, maintenant tous à poil et allons jouer, nous rîmes nerveusement. Courrez vous changer, le premier dans l'eau décide de la première victime... Paul partit en courant tout en jetant son débardeur, il plongea, Emmett prit une inspiration, le deuxième dans l'eau, choisira le deuxième jeu, ça accroche moins je sais...

-Je sais, je sais, pépia Rose, le prochain dans l'eau s'évite les foudres des autres, j'embrassais Bella qui riait.

Nous partîmes tous nous changer, je ne fus pas le deuxième, peu importait, le connard en chef ici présent me proposa comme jeu...

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions vendredi, le notaire et les papiers signés, j'avais pu commencer à trier, Ali' m'ayant été d'une aide plus que précieuse, sans jamais rien imposer, toujours calme, patiente et de la patience il lui en fallut quand je revenais à plusieurs reprises sur ce qui viendra sur Forks ou restera ici pour l'instant dans un garde-meuble, pour les vendre plus tard, ce dont Esmé s'occupera. De la patience il leur en fallut à tous. Ce que je ne voulais garder ou vendre, comme par exemple de la vaisselle, des draps, lampes, enfin toutes ces choses dont je ne pourrai pas en faire grand chose, je les avais donné à des associations dont ma grand-mère apportait son aide régulièrement, je crois que ça lui aurait plu. J'aurai pu les laisser pour les prochaines personnes qui occuperaient la maison mais aussi étrange que ce soit à comprendre, de la maison, je ne souhaitais y laisser que des murs et un toit, rien de personnel.

Pour ce qui était des chambres par contre j'y laissais les lits, ils étaient neufs et n'avaient servi qu'à l'usage de ceux qui étaient avec moi au Kansas. Je pense que je fus compliqué à suivre, j'avais ma logique bien à moi.

Nous avions eu hier la venue de déménageurs, pour effectuer un devis, savoir ce qui était possible ou non, que des dents aient grincé quand je pris la facture n'eut pas d'importance, ma logique me disait que c'était leurs affaires alors cette dernière il était normal qu'elle me revienne. Je crois qu'avec le tri je passais trop de temps dans la maison, ça avait tendance à me monter au cerveau.

Pour le moment, nous étions le soir après le repas, j'étais dans la chambre de mes grands-parents, cartons « à garder », un « à donner » et un autre que je n'avais pas nommé mais je pense que ça finirait dans un grand feu, un carton « à jeter » n'étant pas envisageable pour moi, pas dans une poubelle, mais un feu, comme je le faisais avec mon grand-père, est-ce que j'oserai, fut une tout autre question.

Je restais assise sur leur lit à tout regarder, j'étais d'avis à tout garder mais très honnêtement que pourrais-je faire de leurs vêtements ? Peigne, brosse, brosses à dents même. J'eus un léger sursaut en sentant une main caresser doucement ma joue, je relevais mon visage sur Sue.

-Je ne voulais pas entrer sans ta permission mais tu ne m'as pas entendue t'appeler, dit-elle doucement, je pris sa main la faisant asseoir près de moi sur le bout du lit.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de leur affaires Sue, je peux te poser une question qui me semble déplacée...

-Je n'ai gardé que très peu de choses de mon mari, j'ai pratiquement tout brûlé avec Leah et Seth.

-Paul m'a dit que c'était une coutume dans votre culture.

-Pour nous c'était parce que nous ne voulions pas voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ses vêtements.

-Je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes avec leurs tenues, ne serait-ce que de le savoir que ça serait possible... les brûler...

-Laissons les vêtements pour la fin, elle regarda autour d'elle, les livres sur leur tables de chevet tu veux les garder ? J'acquiesçai, je peux les prendre ? J'approuvais de nouveau la laissant les mettre dans le carton « Forks », leurs lampes qu'en fais-tu ? Tu peux les mettre chez ton père ou sur Seattle, ce sont de jolis lampes.

-Tu en veux une ? chuchotais-je.

-Ma Bella, je ne prendrais rien qui leur appartient, aucun des Quileute ne le fera.

-J'ai mal fait de donner la machine à coudre à Alice ?

-Non ma puce, elle s'assit en passant son bras sur mes épaules, son autre main sur mon avant-bras, il n'est simplement pas dans nos coutumes d'accepter les biens des défunts quand ceux-ci ne sont pas nos ancêtres de près ou de loin, pour nous ça doit rester dans notre famille, ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas, je ne peux pas l'accepter mais vu comme tu les regardes, tu devrais les emmener avec toi.

Je finis par accepter de les prendre, nous continuâmes, je laissais Sue continuer, je ne bougeais pas du lit, je me contentais de dire oui, non, je ne sais pas. Les bijoux furent évidement à garder, je changeais de place me retrouvant à la coiffeuse de ma grand-mère, celle-ci finirait sur Seattle puis au cottage, ne pouvant me résoudre à faire autrement. Je me regardais dans le miroir comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais ici, le bronzage me sauvait, pour le reste... j'ouvris les tiroirs retrouvant son maquillage, de ça je ne pus rien garder, hormis son rouge à lèvre que je conserverai comme elle mettait toujours le même.

Puis ça se compliqua de plus en plus, la salle de bains fut le plus rapide, rien ne fut conservé, Edward et Emmett furent appelés par Sue, ils descendirent dans le bureau les lampes, la coiffeuse, Sue me laissa pleurer tout en m'aidant à défaire le lit complètement, tout ce qui était au mur comme les tableaux furent retirés et petit à petit leur chambre ne le fut plu. Leurs draps pliés au sol, dessus de lit compris, les vêtements, je partis dans ma logique que si je commençais, je garderai de plus en plus de choses alors je ne gardais rien, dans l'atelier j'avais une chemise de mon papy, dans ma chambre ici, j'avais deux robes de ma grand-mère, alors je mettrais le reste au feu. Et quand la chambre fut vidée.

Ce fut à Carlisle et Paul de démonter le lit, à partir de là, au bruit de la visseuse électrique ce fut trop pour moi. Je partis en courant pour sortir de cette maison, je dus y retourner pour partir vomir au toilettes tout en pleurant, j'entendis le « poupée » de mon père qui me tenait les cheveux. Je me rinçais la bouche tout en me passant de l'eau abondamment sur le visage me remettant à pleurer, les nerfs, la fatigue, il m'aida à retourner devant la maison avant de m'écraser contre lui.

**Pov Edward.**

Si nous étions tous à penser que ça suffisait amplement pour ce soir la seule qui ne fut pas de cet avis fut Bella. Nous ne pûmes que aider au mieux, partant faire le feu près du lac, ce qu'elle voulait brûler près de nous, Paul et Charlie le firent le plus grand possible, je gardais un œil sur Bella qui sanglotait de temps à autre, ne cherchez pas je n'étais plus à compter le nombre de fois où ce soir-là elle me fit avoir les larmes aux yeux ou pire, personne n'en fut épargné.

Elle était avec un carton devant elle, assise, le bas du visage en appui sur son genou, ses cheveux attachés en chignon. Paul et Charlie s'éloignèrent, elle resta à fixer le feu un moment avant de glisser sa main dans le carton, elle étouffa son pleur contre son genou avant de jeter leurs affaires dans le feu, elle recommença en sanglotant je passais mes mains nerveusement sur mon visage, Paul se mit près de moi son bras en appui sur mon épaule. Bella se redressa péniblement reversant d'un coup le carton avant de le jeter dans le feu.

Elle partit vers le tas de vêtements en prenant le plus possible, elle les serra contre elle en pleurant avant de les jeter, refaisant à nouveau la même chose restant sans bouger, juste à pleurer, j'allais la rejoindre la prenant contre moi, je nous éloignais du feu, de notre famille de quelques pas.

-Ils peuvent continuer, dis-je difficilement, laisse les continuer, s'il te plaît, elle approuva en pleurant, j'essuyais mes yeux rapidement avant de les regarder, je fis un petit signe à Paul et Charlie.

Ils partirent tour à tour prendre des affaires et les mettre dans le feu, Bella tourna sa tête vers le feu, le bas de son visage contre mon bras, au nombre qu'ils furent tout fut mis rapidement.

-Je... je veux rentrer à la maison, sanglota-t-elle.

-Demain mon ange, je nous ramène à la maison, tu veux toujours rentrer en voiture ? Elle acquiesça faiblement, viens mon ange, on va se coucher.

Je la soulevais la prenant contre moi, la portant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la chambre, je fermais notre porte, la suivis à la salle de bains se passer de l'eau sur le visage, je la laissais faire sa toilette lui sortant un pyjama, l'aidant à lui passer avant de nous allonger l'un en face de l'autre, le drap sur nous, ma main contre son cou, caressant lentement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'épuisement, je suivis quelques minutes après. Demain nous reprenions la route, je la ramenais à la maison, loin de son passé.

-S'il y a un problème, me dit mon père, tu n'hésites pas à nous appeler, j'acquiesçai, nous serons arrivés avant vous, vous serez à Seattle ?

-Je pense oui, quelques jours le temps que Bella se repose, elle m'a dit de la ramener chez nous, Seattle...

-Donnez des nouvelles, dit Charlie pas rassuré, je vais m'occuper de tout réceptionner pour le garde-meuble, nous regardâmes le salon, ils doivent venir tout à l'heure, nous allons les attendre avec Sue et rentrer en avion dans la soirée.

-Pareil, dit Paul, je vais attendre ici, Petite Chose est partie chez les Coleman ?

-Oui et chez les Miller, répondis-je, elle voulait leur redire au revoir, le mieux serait de l'attendre devant la maison.

Nous sortîmes, partant à la voiture de son grand-père que nous ramenions à Forks, Bella tenait à la donner à Charlie, nous la vîmes arriver, si vous me demandez comment elle est, je vous dirai fatiguée, amaigrie également, elle paraissait encore plus fragile, sa petite main crispée sur sa longue jupe elle nous rejoignit. Nos parents nous prirent contre eux, je fis une accolade à Chaton avant que Bella aille lui faire son câlin. Mes frères et sœurs étaient partis un peu plus tôt dans une voiture, passant par la route. Nous eûmes encore des recommandations et je pris le volant, Bella n'étant clairement pas en état de le faire, je m'assurais que tout était bien calé sur la banquette arrière et nous partîmes.

Je laissais Bella, regarder dans son rétroviseur la maison s'éloigner petit à petit quand elle ne fut plus à notre vue, je la ramenais avec moi en prenant sa main, elle regarda devant se tournant légèrement vers moi.

-Nous rentrons à la maison mon ange, lui soufflais-je en bas de l'allée, d'ici trois jours.

-Je conduirai aussi.

-Pour le moment repose-toi, je vais avancer au maximum, je lui baissais son siège mettant ma veste sur elle, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes trois jours plus tard, je n'avais pas laissé Bella conduire, je nous avais arrêté à heure fixe pour manger, j'avais prévenu par sms tout le monde que nous étions en train d'arriver à l'appartement, à peine garé Rose et Emmett furent au parking en sous-sol ils laissèrent Bella dormir tranquillement, ils me prirent dans leurs bras.

-Occupe-toi de porter Bella, me dit Emmett, avec Rose on te monte vos affaires, il me montra mon double de clés, Ali' et Jasper sont chez vous, Ali' pour te tenir la porte, Jasper va bientôt finir de vous faire à manger, on dégage à peine tu poses un pied chez vous avec ta belle dans les bras, voilà maintenant je la ferme.

Je lui fis un petit sourire ne m'occupant que de porter Bella, je saluais ma jumelle qui se contenta de sourire et de me faire un coucou, Jasper me salua de sa louche dans la main, je posais Bella sur notre lit lui retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, je refermais la porte, ils me regardèrent perplexes.

-Je ne vais pas vous foutre dehors, vous avez mangés ? Ils secouèrent la tête négativement, Jasper il y a assez pour nous tous ?

-Dans la mesure où les quantités et moi ne sommes pas amis, je te dis oui.

-Laissez-moi me doucher et je vous rejoins.

-Café ? me demanda Jasper, je ne pus qu'approuver.

Je récupérais des affaires dans mon sac de voyage faisant au plus vite, il n'était qu'environ 21 heures, avant de les rejoindre je m'assurais que Bella dormait toujours, ce qui fut le cas, je mis une couverture sur elle, embrassant sa tête. Je les rejoignis m'asseyant sur notre fauteuil, j'eus un léger rire nerveux en voyant Rose me donner mon café, Ali' une cigarette, Jasper ouvrit la fenêtre et Emmett rapprocha le cendrier.

-Psychologiquement vous semblez bien, ils rirent doucement.

-Nous sommes serviables, dit Rose, nous la regardâmes, je sais, ça aurait été moins perturbant si c'était un d'eux trois qui avaient dit ça mais non, c'est moi, je me levais avec ma tasse partant à la fenêtre, pourquoi tu brises toute notre installation ?

-Là ça te ressemble plus, souriais-je, elle marmonna, sinon votre retour ça a été ? Vos enfants sont où ?

-Chez nous, dit Emmett, nous les laissons jouer jusqu'à notre retour.

-Emmett ne veut pas me prêter notre fils, soupira Rose, il le met sur son épaule et le pire c'est que mon fils ingrat aime bien, il ne bouge plus.

-Kitty elle est toujours avec moi, pépia Alice.

-Non, tu la prends toujours avec toi, rectifia Jasper, ce n'est pas pareil, je riais doucement, j'ai pu lui faire un câlin aujourd'hui, pas quatre ou cinq, juste un câlin.

-C'est ma fille, bientôt quand elle aura ses chaleurs tu verras tu regretteras qu'elle ne vienne plus me voir, nous rîmes doucement.

-Je vais être un mauvais père et le castrer, dit Emmett, je culpabiliserai longuement ensuite.

-Je lui rappellerai régulièrement, railla Rose, « et ton père qui te coupe tes boules, tu te rends compte ? » nous rîmes de nouveau le plus bas possible.

-Nos parents comment ils vont ?

-Contents d'être rentrés, dit Jasper, comme nous tous sincèrement, toi ?

-Pareil, je vais m'occuper de Bella maintenant.

-Sur la route ça a été ? demanda Emmett.

-Elle a beaucoup dormi, plus elle voyait de la distance mieux ça allait mais en une semaine vu le peu qu'elle a dormi et avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je pense qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps, elle n'est pas à faire la tête ou ce genre de truc, elle va, bien après j'en suis pas complètement certain, les Quileute ?

-Ils leur tardent de revoir Bella, me dit ma jumelle, tu t'en doutes, ils lui font des bisous, des câlins... j'ai une question jumeau, Frank ça donne quoi ?

-Elle lui a dit au téléphone quand nous étions encore là-bas, la veille de notre départ, elle lui a dit qu'elle en faisait une association et que mes parents l'avait récupéré dans la leur, si ça ne lui convient pas il n'en a rien dit et heureusement, Bella lui a proposé de rester et de s'occuper des personnes qui seront là-bas...

-Superviser ? demanda Emmett.

-Non, s'occuper des travaux comme il faisait, de l'entretien du jardin et autre, chose qu'il a accepté sans sourciller ou autre, Bella a clôturé la discussion en lui disant que s'il n'avait pu l'aider comme il aurait voulu, il pourrait peut-être aider d'autres enfants, ados, pas sur un ton cinglant, elle n'avait pas la force de l'être, Charlie a reprit la discussion, Bella et moi les avons laissés parler ensemble, je pense qu'elle a abandonné avec lui.

-Nous allons faire quelque chose de bien avec sa maison, sourit Rose, Paul est vraiment passé président au fait, président, je tiens à le redire, nous avons « fêter » la nouvelle à La Push, vice-président c'est Carlisle et Esmé, nous avons commencé à tout mettre à plat aussi, enfin tout plein de choses, c'est bien, Bella sera fière de ses soldats et sergents, je leur fis un sourire, mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur, j'ai peut-être été naïve mais... ce qu'elle a dû faire, à sa place je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, dis-je, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps, je te rassure j'ai été légèrement naïf aussi, je crois que le feu ça nous a tous marqué, j'allais poser ma tasse vide dans l'évier partant me réinstaller avec eux, je mis la télé au plus bas.

Je leur demandais de me raconter ce que j'avais pu manquer, demain quand Bella me demandera je saurai au moins quoi lui répondre, ils ne s'éternisèrent pas, me laissant aller me coucher après qu'ils aient tout rangé à leur demande.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques jours, trois précisément, je ne jouais pas à l'ermite, nous étions partis à La Push les rejoindre tous, nous avions dû également nous occuper de ramener les affaires de la villa à l'appartement, une partie du moins, nous avions dormi chez mon père bien content que nous le fîmes tout comme à la villa. Nous étions rentrés en début d'après midi, j'avais récupéré la coiffeuse de ma grand-mère, quelques livres que nous aimions avec Edward ainsi qu'un meuble. Nous étions à tout déballer et à tout ranger, je m'occupais des livres dans le salon, amour de ranger les courses dans la cuisine que nous avions fait avant de rentrer. Je rangeais tranquillement bien qu'il ne fallait plus me parler de déménagement avant un long moment.

Amour vint près de moi avec un thé, je le remerciais d'un baiser, il repartit à son rangement, Ali', et nous l'avions plus que remercié s'était occupée de nos affaires pour l'université, plus jamais je ne me permettrais de me sentir légèrement blasée ou inquiète en ce qui concerne sa passion de l'organisation, avec Edward désormais nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre la date d'inscription pour les cours qui auraient lieu dans un peu moins de 10 jours, nous avions donc juste à nous occuper de nous, ce que nous commencions à pouvoir refaire.

Je posais les livres, pris ma tasse partant dans la cuisine, je la posais le prenant contre moi, je lui en faisais régulièrement, ça le stressait aussi vu ses légers rires nerveux qu'il pouvait émettre à chaque fois bien qu'il me rendit à chaque fois le câlin.

-Tu viens au passage vérifier que je range correctement.

-Même pas, souriais-je, je relevais mon visage me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais merci pour tout ce que tu as fait au Kansas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de merci, pour la peine tu vas allez faire la sieste, il me souleva sous mon rire nous amenant dans la chambre, je me cramponnais à lui quand nous fîmes devant le lit, bébé ça va mal se passer, va à la sieste, je secouais la tête négativement serrant davantage mes bras et mes jambes, ses mains sur mes côtes à tenter de me décoller de lui.

Il repartit résigné dans la cuisine, une main sous mes fesses, l'autre a attrapé le reste de courses, mon rire fut idiot, il termina de ranger, partant s'occuper des livres, je l'aidais d'une main sans relâcher mes jambes, ce fut rangé après un certain moment, il commença à fatiguer, nous allongeant sur le canapé, il se mit au-dessus de moi.

-Amour va faire la sieste avec toi, desserre tes jambes, je le fixais suspicieuse, mais non, rit-il, je ne vais pas partir, ce ne fut pas son rire qui me rassura, bébé je te jure que je ne pars pas, je posais mes pieds, crispant mes mains sur son haut, j'aime quand tu me fais autant confiance.

-Tu as ton rire mesquin.

-Blasé plutôt, sourit-il, je me débattis pour pouvoir m'allonger sur lui mettant tout mon poids sur lui, bien que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de fuir, il mit le coussin sous sa tête, la mienne sous la sienne toujours à serrer son haut, ses mains à caresser mes flancs, j'échappais un rire l'arrêtant au plus vite, je tournais ma tête vers le dossier du canapé. C'est vrai que tourner ta tête c'est ce qui va t'empêcher de rire, je riais doucement.

-Laisse-moi croire que ça va changer quelque chose, il recommença, je riais mettant mon visage contre son torse, là non plus ça ne fonctionna pas, il prit mes mains, tendant mes bras autour de sa tête, je me crispais.

-Mais non, railla-t-il, tu sais très bien que tu vas échouer, te crisper ne va rien changer, je me retrouvais face à son visage.

-Tu peux arrêter le jeu aussi... soufflais-je.

-Fallait faire ta sieste.

-Je veux bien maintenant, je mis ma tête près de la sienne faisant semblant de dormir, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Si je tourne ma tête tu vas recommencer ton jeu de faire semblant de dormir ? Avec la bouche de travers comme tu me l'avais fait ? Je riais les yeux fermés, me repris quand je le sentis tourner sa tête, tu m'épargnes je t'en remercie.

Il m'embrassa, je posais ma main sur sa joue l'embrassant à mon tour, je nous redressais retirant rapidement nos hauts, j'enlevais ma chaîne, reprenant notre baiser, il nous emmena dans la chambre, nous pûmes nous occuper de nous pendant une bonne partie de notre journée, soirée, nuit.

J'étais à La Push, amour parti quelques heures, j'allais chez Jake trouvant Chaton devant la maison, il se prit un câlin, câlin que je fis perdurer.

-Toujours pas la passion du câlin ? lui demandais-je.

-Non, tu peux donc te reculer.

-Mais non, c'est peut-être trop tôt, ça va venir tu vas voir, Jake est où ? Il ne me répondit pas, je relevais ma tête, il m'ignora, tu ne vas pas me parler tant que je ne te lâche pas c'est ça ? Il ne répondit pas, de toute façon pour le moment je suis d'humeur câlin.

-Moi je le suis, je tournais ma tête vers Jared, laisse ce con et viens, il m'ouvrit ses bras.

-Nous nous faisons jamais de câlin, soufflais-je, enfin pas vraiment, Paul échappa un rire, Jared me fit la gueule, mais non ce n'est pas méchant, je poussais Paul en lui faisant un doigt, je m'avançais de Jared le prenant contre moi, je fus soulagée qu'il referme ses bras autour de moi, c'est aussi étrange pour toi que pour moi ?

-Ouais je suis surtout étonné que tu fasses ça pas trop mal, je me reculais.

-Demande à... à... à personne ! Tu verras si je fais ça mal, Paul ricana, je pus sans le regarder lui refaire un doigt.

-Un moment j'ai cru que tu allais me dire de demander à Eddy comment tu fais ça.

-Bien sûr que non, dis-je toute rouge, je vis la tête de Paul, il se remit à rire et s'éloigna, il te cassera la gueule de toute façon.

-Pour ? Parce que tu as voulu parler de tes compétences avec nous ? J'ai envie de te dire que j'ai comme un doute, il rouvrit ses bras, allez reviens, je grimaçais, mais si ça sera parfaitement malsain, ça sera parfait comme ça, je secouais la tête négativement, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. Je reculais d'environ 10 pas, tu as envie de courir, sourit-il, il fallait le dire plus tôt.

-Touches-moi et je te déboite, ils eurent un fou rire, je ne pense pas l'effrayer, je reculais davantage, il retira sa veste, je partis en courant grimpant au mieux dans un arbre, il était en bas à me regarder en riant, va-t-en !

-Tu sais que c'est con de dire ça ? Tu viens de te coincer toute seule, tu crois vraiment que je vais me dire « mince, elle est trop loin maintenant ? » et si je grimpais ?

-Non, tu ne montes pas, tu montes, je saute et là, là amour va te casser la gueule.

-De ce que je sais il ne va pas revenir dans la minute, Paul, pourrais-tu me ramener une chaise et à boire s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr sans problème mon cher Jared.

-Tu as vu, nous sommes devenus parfaitement polis, je le regardais de travers, assis-toi je t'en prie, je veux voir qui « amour » va engueuler en arrivant, Paul ramena deux chaises et de quoi boire, je te remercie grandement mon frère.

-Je t'en prie mon frère, ils se sourirent, souhaites-tu que l'on se vouvoie désormais ?

-Je crains trop en faire en te vouvoyant.

-Tu as tout fait raison, pardonne mon idiotie.

-Tu es loin d'être idiot mon frère, ils échappèrent des rires, putain le jour où je parle réellement comme ça, achève-moi à la hache.

-Je m'achèverai ensuite, seul comme un grand, ils rirent entre eux, je m'assis résignée.

-Alors Bella, comment ça va ? Je ne leur répondis pas, tu as regardé sur le tronc s'il n'y avait pas des petites bêtes ?

-Je n'ai pas peur dans les arbres, les pires sont au sol, ils se regardèrent.

-Ouais je sais, soupira Paul, elle est parfois naïve, je lui jetais ma ballerine, il la jeta trois fois plus loin, un peu, désolé Petite Chose, un peu couillonne parfois, quand elle descendra elle devra marcher à cloche pied pour ne pas risquer de se faire mordre.

-Putain ce matin Kim en parlant de ça, elle a fait une syncope, les serpents sont de retour ces enfoirés, Kim, elle va dans le salon, le con il se promenait tranquille, ça réveille...

-Sue m'a dit qu'ils étaient de retour, tant que tu leur marches pas dessus tout va bien.

-Ouais mais va expliquer ça à Kim, bon OK dès le réveil c'est salaud, Jake en a capté un aussi.

-Il est parti le remettre dans la forêt c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, faut juste faire attention, Jared acquiesça, Petite Chose comment tu vas ?

-Tu m'as traitée de couillonne !

-En réalité de « un peu couillonne » ce qui change beaucoup, vas-y lance-moi ta deuxième ballerine, railla-t-il, puis reconnais que ce n'est pas complètement faux, tu arrives à penser que les insectes ne vont pas dans les arbres, ils doivent les contourner sûrement.

-Oh un arbre, ah non surtout pas, je ne peux m'en nourrir ni grimper dessus.

-Moi qui pensais que les termites s'intéressaient justement au bois.

-Ou les cochenilles, les suceuses de sève, regarde voir Bella, des espèces de petites chenilles blanches, sur les feuilles aussi.

-En parlant de suceuse, rit Paul rapidement suivit de Jared, hier...

-Je veux descendre ! Le coupais-je.

-Chut, me firent-ils en même temps, je me relevais.

-Descend et je raconte, me menaça Paul, j'étais en forme en plus putain, dit-il à Jared en riant, je me rassis regardant le tronc, je détournais vite la tête par crainte de voir quelque chose, je vis les bébés arriver, ils nous regardèrent perplexes.

-Chef ? me demanda Embry.

-Grande sœur ? demanda Seth en insistant sur les mots, Embry le regarda de travers.

-Bella, me dit Quil, tu as vu je fais simple, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, leur dit Paul, elle pense qu'il n'y pas d'insectes dans les arbres, nous tenons à lui démontrer le contraire, ils ricanèrent, ne riiez pas, elle le pense vraiment, ils me regardèrent du coin de l'œil, elle ne nous croit pas pour les serpents qui sont de retour, y a des araignées souvent dans les arbres, me dit-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas gentils, ils ne répondirent rien, mes bébés, petit-frère...

-Je crains un peu leur représailles, me dit Seth désolé, Quil et Embry grimacèrent.

-Des représailles ? demanda Jared surpris, pas vraiment, qu'est-ce que se retrouver à poil devant son chef ? Ils firent un pas en arrière, ce fut à mon tour de grimacer, non parce qu'elle vous appelle ses bébés mais je suis certain qu'on peut lui prouver que ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, Paul ricana, je bloquais mon cerveau, je me tournais me mettant dos à eux, non mais vas-y montre leur tes fesses aussi, je retirai ma veste la mettant autour de ma taille, aucune tenue, elle part en vrille ce soir, déjà avec sa première proposition...

-Eddy il va être content tiens, dit Paul, pas faute de lui avoir dit de la reprendre à plusieurs reprises mais non, à la place on me juge coincé, y en a ils feraient mieux de l'être un peu plus.

-Tu mens.

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? demanda Paul, tiens Sam ! Je me retournais espérant un quelconque soutien mais à part rire il ne fit rien, j'eus droit à d'autres insectes qui pourraient se trouver dans l'arbre.

Je restais longtemps dans l'arbre, je fus nourris, parfois je grimpais histoire de m'occuper ignorant un quelconque insecte ou autres, quand je voulus redescendre, Paul reprit son histoire de la veille, je ne tenais pas à savoir, vraiment pas, je devins petit à petit l'attraction quand d'autres arrivèrent, seul mon petit papa, Sue ou amour me sauveraient, Esmé et Carlisle aussi mais ils n'étaient pas présents pour le moment, ils avaient même mis une table, rajoutés des chaises se faisant un goûter, Jake lui ricana en me voyant, parfois j'avais de la compagnie, un des bébés, les autres je leur barrais l'accès.

**Pov Edward**

J'avais pu revenir plus tôt, j'arrivais à La Push après moins de deux heures d'absence, je pris une, non, plusieurs inspirations en voyant Bella dans un arbre les idiots assis tranquillement, quand elle me vit elle me regarda suppliante.

-Amour sauve-moi !

-Avant Eddy, commença Jared, il se prit la ballerine de Bella sur la tête sous les rires, le mien également, il la jeta au loin, elle est punie.

-Parce que...

-Elle déraille, dit Paul, je t'avais dit de faire attention, là elle voulait que je lui racontes ma sortie vidange de hier.

-Et tout ça pendant qu'elle me force à lui faire un câlin, dit Jared, je lui ai dit que c'était malsain, mais non, elle continue.

-En punition, reprit Paul, on la menace de mettre les bébés à poil, au lieu de paniquer, elle ricane en tapant dans ses mains, comprend qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, l'arbre c'est pour qu'elle médite sur ses actes, pensées, paroles, je relevais mon regard sur Bella.

-C'est pas vrai, ils ont tout déformés ! Amour, ils jouent à me faire peur, ils disent qu'il y a plein de bêtes dans les arbres, je regardais sur le côté.

-On sait Eddy, on sait, soupira Jake.

-Amour !

-Mon ange ils n'ont pas vraiment tort sur ce point.

-Je veux descendre, ils disent qu'il y a des serpents et des araignées ici, je te préviens tu regardes encore ailleurs je me fâche !

-Attends, dit Paul, le pire, elle se met dos à nous alors qu'elle a un petit short en jean, devant les bébés facilement impressionnable en plus de ça.

-C'est pas vrai ! Ils la regardèrent tous, c'était juste pour ne plus vous voir, amour Paul il parle d'une fille qui l'a... qui l'a, tu sais quoi, elle bougea ses mains nerveusement, et, et Jared lui, il...

-Il a été choqué quand tu as voulu lui dire que tu étais douée pour les câlins, dit Jared, je regardais Bella en haussant les sourcils, bah ouais elle l'a dit ça.

-Je parlais de câlins comme je vous fais, les normaux, quand je vous serre dans les bras, de toute façon je n'en ferai plus, vous irez tous vous faire voir, amour, j'en peux plus d'être dans l'arbre... tu vas les croire eux plutôt que moi ?

-Ton mec il sait que tu fais de belles boulettes, dit Jake, une pensée pour le « je vais finir à quatre pattes mais tout va bien », ils rirent nerveusement, moi non, assieds-toi Eddy.

-Assieds-toi, siffla Bella, et crois-moi, toi non plus tu n'auras pas de câlins, elle soupira ne croyant absolument pas à son mensonge, je me gardais mon sourire.

-Ou tiens, dit Jared, la première soirée, Bella bourrée quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était raide, le petit regard coquin il était pour qui déjà ? Ils me désignèrent tous du doigt, même les bébés l'ont captés la honte.

-Amour je veux rentrer chez nous te faire des câlins, ils sifflèrent, oh vous la ferme, je vous crotte, ils rirent bêtement, Sam me passa une chaise, amour... ne me fais pas ça, je suis pieds nus j'ai besoin de toi pour descendre, je m'assois sur toi et je bouge plus, mais là, la branche elle me fait mal, je bloquais, je ne fus pas le seul, mais non, pleurnicha-t-elle, arrêtez de penser...

-Comme des mecs ? demanda Jake en la coupant, t'es crade, comment on appelle ceux qui se font des délires avec la nature ? Bella comment ça s'appelle ce que tu es ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle mauvaise, demande à Paul qui m'a insultée de couillonne tout à l'heure.

-Pour les insectes sur les arbres, je repris une inspiration, ils me firent m'asseoir.

-Et je vous crotte tous d'abord, elle commença à descendre, se mettant à hurler quand Jake lança un morceau de bois à ses pieds, je riais blasé, elle... elle... ils rirent tous.

-Putain, rit Jake, jouons au cochon pendu.

-Bébé descend, ce n'était qu'une branche, je me levais voulant éviter qu'elle lâche prise par panique, bébé, viens, elle tourna sa tête vers moi, son regard ne fut pas des plus doux, je suis là maintenant.

-Tu les as cru !

-Il t'arrive de sortir des boulettes, je tendis mes bras, lâche tes jambes, attends, je me tournais, regardez ailleurs on sait jamais, ils ricanèrent et se tournèrent, je pus attraper Bella, elle se crispa serrant ses jambes, je retournais m'asseoir.

-Tu nous dis de nous tourner mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ça, railla Jared, j'étouffais mon rire, lui fit un doigt au passage, les pieds de Bella sur les barreaux de la chaise.

-Je me vengerai, de vous tous, je me vengerai, vous êtes méchants, ce n'est pas bien.

-Oui maman, lui répondirent-ils en chœur, je me gardais de rire.

-Je veux m'asseoir sur la table, dit Bella, les serpents peuvent m'attraper les pieds ! Je la laissais faire, ses pieds sur mes cuisses, amour on rentre à la maison ?

-Nous sommes censés manger avec eux, elle soupira posant son front contre ses genoux.

-Oh allez petite sœur, rit Jake, nous allons être... je ne sais pas en réalité, mais pas aussi pénibles que tout à l'heure en tout cas, elle me regarda.

-Faut que tu les frappes, me souffla-t-elle.

-Encore une fois ils sont trop nombreux, soufflais-je, elle en fut contrariée reposant son front contre ses genoux.

-Tu veux que je t'amènes à Sue ? elle se redressa, elle est rentrée.

-Emmène-moi loin des méchants, je me levais poussant la chaise, je supposes que tu ne veux pas marcher ?

-Surtout pas. Je la repris contre moi commençant à partir.

-Eddy reviens rire avec nous après, me dit Jared.

-Il reviendra si je suis d'accord espèce de merdeux, lui cria Bella, nous récupérâmes ses ballerines partant rejoindre Sue, après tu peux retourner avec eux, me dit-elle doucement, je voulais juste être désagréable.

-Tu fais ça bien, lui souriais-je.

-Et ils ont mentit !

-Redis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je la laissais me raconter tout depuis le début, nous croisâmes mes frères et sœurs, les filles voulurent rester avec Bella, mes frères rejoindre les autres, je posais Bella devant chez Sue, bien sûr qu'elle me redemanda de leur casser la gueule, ma réponse fut des plus évasives.

**Pov Bella**

-Bella, ils ont mentit, me dit Sue, nous fûmes installées dans la cuisine, je n'ai jamais eu de serpents dans la maison, des araignées je te dirai que comme dans toute maison ça peut arriver.

-Ils m'ont laissés dans un arbre.

-Ton papa ne se fera pas priés pour se fâcher contre eux.

-J'espère bien, vous étiez en sorties ? Demandais-je aux filles.

-Oui, sourit Rose, un petit tour sur Port Angeles, la prochaine fois venez avec Eddy.

-Oh oui se refaire une sortie tous les six comme au début, dit Ali' tout sourire.

-Nous allons le faire, souriais-je, retournons même au premier restaurant que nous nous étions fait.

-Avec la rencontre de Stanley et Lauren, rit Rose, nous rîmes doucement, oh j'ai croisé Mike et Mary hier, ils sont toujours aussi niais, il a même proposé qu'un soir nous sortions nous refaire un bowling, il tient à sa revanche.

-Ils vivent où ? demandais-je.

-Près de l'université, ils se sont prit un appartement aussi, ils sont à une dizaine de kilomètres de nous.

-C'est bizarre, dit Rose, j'arrive toujours pas à me dire que c'est le même qui nous sortait ces trucs salaces...

-Heureusement qu'il a changé, dit Sue, c'est bien mieux ainsi, vous avez revus d'autres personnes de votre lycée ?

-Non, dit Alice, peut-être que nous en croiserons parfois sur le campus, il me tarde de voir comment seront nos emplois du temps.

-Quand Paul et Jake y étaient ils avaient du temps, ils ne passaient par leur temps en cours, nous dit Sue, les périodes d'examens seront les plus pénibles si vous prenez trop de retard, n'allez pas vous angoisser tout ira bien, je dois repartir par contre, j'aurai préféré rester avec vous pourtant... nous nous sourîmes, elle embrassa nos têtes terminant par la mienne avant de partir.

-Elle est bien ta maman, me dit Rose, je pouffais en bienheureuse, je regardais Hikuma se réveiller enfin et s'étirer.

-Bébé chien ! Viens voir maman, elle vint jusqu'à moi, ses pattes avant sur mes cuisses, je sens que tu as envie de jouer à la baballe sur la plage, je le sens, elle me fit un bisou, les filles vous venez ?

-Bien sûr que oui, dit Rose, nous sortîmes laissant Hikuma partir devant balle dans la gueule, tu as des nouvelles de Angie ?

-Oui, oui de Ben et Alex également, ils vont bien, non Ben et Angie ne sont pas à nouveau ensemble mais le manque est là.

-C'est déjà un bon début, dit Ali'.

-Vous aimeriez qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? demandais-je.

-Nous ne sommes pas à dire que nous détestons Angie, dit Rose, s'est passé, je te dirai que si elle venait à revenir, que nous pouvions parler tranquillement, il se pourrait que je retende la joue, Ali' fut du même avis.

-Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, dis-je, elle était juste malheureuse, quand je suis partie la voir, tout s'est bien passé, un jour si Edward est d'accord, peut-être qu'elle pourrait venir quelques jours à l'appartement, pas demain, mais dans quelques temps, Ben et Alex aussi sont prévus, pas forcément en même temps, ça ferait trop entremetteuse, grimaçais-je, les bébés aussi, nous avons parlé de les prendre, soit tous les trois, soit un à un.

-Nous avons tous l'intention de kidnapper des personnes, sourit Ali', quand nous ne pourrons pas revenir, ils vous restent des affaires chez ton père ?

-Quelques-unes mais rien d'indispensable, alors je crois que nous allons laisser comme c'est, ça permet de ne pas donner l'impression d'un départ définitif.

-Nous avons fait pareil à la villa, dit Rose, elle récupéra la balle la lançant au plus loin, nous nous assîmes les unes à côté des autres, je me dis, d'ici quelques semaines ça y est tu auras commencé l'université, tu auras tes études, ton appartement, sans oublier un homme mi-nounours, mi-chiant à gérer, je pense qu'il faudra un temps d'adaptation.

-Moi il me tarde de me sentir dépassée, nous regardâmes Ali' avec Rose, j'aime bien la pression, ça m'oblige à prendre une grande inspiration et m'organiser, j'adore.

-Waw, tu nous complexes à fond avec Bella, nous rîmes nerveusement, sauf si... Bella, dis-moi que tu flippes !

-Je flippe, riais-je, elle me scruta, j'arrêtais de rire, sérieusement oui, je suis à la fois impatiente et en panique, là tout de suite mon cerveau refuse d'y penser mais je me rassure en me disant que normalement je devrais avoir Edward avec moi la plupart du temps, le plus bizarre ça sera de se dire que le soir nous serons juste deux, enfin vous savez plus de « à quelle heure rentre untel... » ce n'est pas que l'idée de me retrouver toute seule avec amour me déplaît loin de là...

-Je vais être pareille, dit Rose, je vais rester un moment à attendre je ne sais quoi, nous rîmes doucement, ce matin en me réveillant j'ai eu besoin d'un petit temps de réflexion pour savoir où j'étais.

-J'ai adoré allez faire les courses avec Jasper, pouffa Ali' surexcitée, prendre à manger pour nous, pour Kitty pas très loin de chez nous, ça faisait encore plus couple de grand, elle tapa dans ses mains, sur le planning de la maison, j'ai même entouré au feutre rouge le jour des courses, même si Jasper ne peut pas être là, me dire, que je fais nos courses je trouve ça chouette, elle se rapprocha de nous, encore plus chouette que le shopping, souffla-t-elle sous nos rires, je vous promets, j'adore, relever le courrier et tout, j'ai même conduis dans le quartier mais je vais préférer le bus je pense, vous irez comment vous ?

-En bus si nous avons les mêmes horaires, souriais-je, elle tapa dans ses mains, nous regardâmes Rose.

-La voiture serait trop une perte de temps, alors vive le bus, oh faut que je fasse ma carte de transports !

-Pareil, oui Ali' nous savons tu l'as déjà... raillais-je.

-Je vous ai donné les papiers à remplir pourtant.

-Nous sommes des vilaines, souffla Rose, nous rîmes doucement, elle relança la balle à Hikuma, les filles il faut se dire que quoi qu'il arrive, si une de nous à un petit coup de mou ou un mec trop chiant, nous pourrons toujours nous réfugier chez les unes et les autres, nous approuvâmes.

-Faire de temps à autre des sorties bibliothèques, courses, shopping, dit Ali'.

-À ne plus vouloir mettre un certain Edward à genoux, une université entière c'est possible ? nous rîmes nerveusement.

-Nous pourrons bosser nos cours au restaurant de Leah également, dit Rose, quand les garçons seront à leur sport.

-De nouveau le trio de départ, dis-je, il y a un an... ça passe vite.

-Je me souviendrai toujours notre première journée shopping, dit Ali'.

-Vous m'aviez traumatisée à regarder dans mes affaires, elles rirent nerveusement, vous qui vouliez faire un feu de mes petites culottes à fleurs, riais-je avec elles.

-Je regrette que nous ne l'ayons pas fait, rit Rose, oh, mauvais Eddy, nous ricanâmes, nous plaquer derrière le canapé à pouffer bêtement.

-Jasper en Running-man, rit Ali', nous ne pûmes que suivre, à fuir les flics ensuite, Angie et les TOC cette soirée elle était... waw.

-Celle de la fête foraine, rit Rose, le train fantôme à piquer des accessoires.

-Encore plus vieux, riais-je, la soirée action ou vérité, celle où je me suis parfaitement affichée.

-Mais non, rit Rose, c'était génial, je les regardais rire, oui bon OK tu t'es quelques peu affichée, elles rirent deux fois plus.

-Halloween ! cria Ali' en nous faisant sursauter puis rire, y en a tellement, dit-elle plus calme, et dans un an, nous serons peut-être à nouveau ici à parler de l'année qui sera écoulée, je ne pense pas que nous ferons mieux en conneries.

-La responsable de nos débordements est partie, soupira Rose, va falloir se déplacer, je suis certaine qu'Alex et Ben seraient prêts à nous suivre dans nos conneries.

-C'est même sûr, riais-je, personne n'oubliera que nous lui devons de la merde, nous rîmes doucement.

-Le défi canette et piment, rit Rose, les défis à la con, merde, nous pouvons les défier à nouveau non ? Oh si les filles, faut dire à nos mecs de le faire, Cullen contre Quileute comme ils ont été chiants avec Bella, notre clan doit répondre, je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas de clan, c'est pour le style, elle se leva nous faisant faire de même, elle siffla Hikuma qui arriva rapidement, allez les filles ce n'est pas nous qui allons souffrir c'est eux, nous rîmes discrètement, prenons un visage de frigides, nous nous arrêtâmes sur le chemin pour finir de rire.

Nous nous concentrâmes au mieux avant de tous les retrouver, Ali' et Rose, moi aussi en réalité, plombâmes les Quileute du regard, ça met une certaine ambiance dès le début.

-Oh ça y est il y en a une qui a été couiner dans les jupes de ses sœurs, railla Jake.

-Même dans celle de Sue qui était contrariée et bientôt j'irai même couiner dans les moustaches de mon père, ils rirent tous, Ali' et Rose également, notre crédibilité fut foutue, mes petits coups de coude n'y firent rien, je partis rejoindre les jambes d'Amour me cachant dans son cou, bon aussi parce que j'en avais envie, d'être dans son cou, pas de me cacher.

-Sinon, dit Rose en se voulant de nouveau menaçante, pour avoir embêter Bella, clan Cullen contre clan Quileute, du moins ses frères contre deux d'entre vous !

-Pourquoi nous ? demanda Jasper, au bruit que j'entendis il dut se prendre une claquette.

-Nous avons reparlé de différents moments dans l'année, reprit Rose glaciale, je souriais dans le cou d'Amour, dont celui du défi au niveau des piments, notre honneur doit être sauvé, Emmett, Jasper, la tâche vous revient vous étiez les deux derniers survivants.

-Vu que c'est Jared et moi qui avons lancé les hostilités, nous allons les clôturer avec vos ados qui vous servent de mecs, jouons tiens, à quoi on vous fout la honte ? Piment autant vous le dire, ne tentez même pas.

-Tu as peut-être peur de ne pas tenir ? lui demanda Jasper dédaigneux, je me redressais pour l'occasion, je tenais à ce que tu sois fière pendant deux secondes, me dit-il.

-Je le suis fils, je le suis, il se remit face à Paul.

-Alors comme ça on emmerde ma sœur chef belle-sœur connard ? nous ne pûmes que rire, t'as un problème mec ? Vas-y va le chercher ton piment, ta Téquila et ton dé aussi, je vais te mettre ta correction, je dois me venger pour avoir fait baver, pouffer et rougir mon Ali', vas-y mec je t'attends, c'est l'heure de la vengeance.

-Vas-y Doudou, défonce-les, pépia Ali' déjà à lui masser les épaules sous nos rires.

-Jared, lui dit Emmett, tu suis ?

-Bien sûr que oui, j'essaie juste de me remettre du coup de pression du blond.

-Le ferry aussi, dit-il mauvais, je ne l'ai pas oublié celui-là, vous attendez quoi pour bouger ?

-Le blond tu as l'impression que je vis ici ? lui demanda Paul.

-Le blond tu as l'impression que nous sommes devant ma maison ? lui demanda Jared.

-Arrêtez de parler pour rien, leur dit Emmett, bras croisés sans l'ombre d'un sourire, je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose, étouffais mon rire contre la joue d'Edward, elle ne fut pas loin de baver, elle avait déjà le sourire niais.

-Je vais chercher tout ça, rit Jake, il rentra chez lui, à la table ce fut je crois un concours de testostérone, ils se fixèrent sans sourire.

En patientant, Edward tourna notre chaise qui était en bout de table, vu parfaite sur eux, Rose et Ali' derrière leurs hommes à les masser tout en défiant Paul et Jared du regard, quelques fois il y eut quelques légers rires nerveux des bébés ou de Sam. Jake finit par revenir bien chargé, aidé par Sam, la Téquila, le dé et tout le nécessaire fut posé ainsi que des petits piments qui ne me donnèrent pas envie de les goûter. Oui ça allait mal finir nous le savions tous mais qui gagnerait c'est ce qui nous intéressa surtout.

-Je fais l'arbitre, rit Sam.

-Je m'occupe de vous servir, dit Jake, ne nous foutez pas la honte, dit-il à son « clan ».

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit, Edward tua son rire contre mon épaule, nous resserrâmes notre étreinte, les regardant commencer à jouer, les verres s'enchaînèrent de différents nombre, bien que mon clan eut une espèce de bonne étoile au-dessus de la tête. Je dus penser trop vite, le sort se mit à s'acharner contre nous, les cinq et les six aussi, j'en avais la gerbe pour eux, ils en étaient au quatrième tour, il fut temps de faire une pause.

-Pour jouer plus longtemps, dit Emmett, allez vomir c'est possible, je ne fus pas la seule à grimacer.

-Si tu penses ne pas tenir, vas-y, lui dit Paul.

-Laisse, lui dit Jasper plus vraiment là, il prit un piment et le mit dans sa bouche, nous eûmes tous les yeux ronds, nous le regardâmes mâcher, avaler péniblement avant de devenir de plus en plus rouge, il renifla faisant comme si tout allait bien, les larmes aux yeux, il renifla de nouveau, gonflant ses narines sans vraiment s'en rendre compte je crois.

-Ça va mec ? lui demanda Jared en se retenant de rire, nous en étions tous là, à nous retenir de rire.

Jasper lui avança la coupelle avec les piments, il en prit un et le mangea, à quelques détails près il fut dans le même état que Jasper, regarder deux garçons se défier du regard les larmes aux yeux c'est particulier je dirai.

Paul s'alluma une cigarette attendant de voir si nous allions perdre un joueur, ça ne fut pas le cas, j'applaudissais mon sergent, me levant pour lui faire un bisou, laissant les autres à Ali'. Paul et Emmett firent le jeu du piment, c'est fou les mecs et leur fierté, Chaton tout comme Emmett peinèrent, Emmett frappa la table nerveusement, une fois mais ça l'aida à se canaliser, Chaton, Chaton il n'aime pas perdre mais je pense qu'il eut envie de pleurer comme les autres, plus aucun d'entre eux ne parla, ils souffrirent en silence, silence que nous ne brisâmes pas, bien trop concentrés dans le jeu.

-Hum... vous repartez avec la Téquila ou vous voulez faire un autre défi ? demanda Jake, ils le regardèrent, ouais je sais, j'entends vos insultes mais vous êtes toujours quatre à jouer. Tonton Jake il peut vous aider à vomir, j'ai deux-trois idées en tête... plus d'alcools ou de piments c'est déjà bien. Si vous ne dites rien, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, il attendit une seconde et partit en courant chez lui.

-Ne me regardez pas, rit Sam, je ne suis au courant de rien, c'est Jake, ils n'en firent pas du tout rassurés. Nous regardâmes Jake revenir, 4 petites assiettes et une plaquette de beurre, il en coupa quatre morceaux et leur mit devant, mon expression fut une longue grimace, j'eus à nouveau la gerbe.

-50 grammes de beurre chacun, nous verrons ensuite avec les survivants, en même temps les mecs, il leur posa une fourchette chacun.

Je remerciais Edward de nous faire lever et nous reculer de la table, il n'est pas serein non plus, tous les non-participants s'éloignèrent. J'eus un frisson de dégoût en les voyant se mettre leur beurre dans la bouche et mâcher, ils en eurent des petits renvois, je n'étais pas loin de me dévouer à vomir pour eux. Jared fut le premier à se lever et partir chez Jake, vomir certainement. Emmett regarda Jake suppliant.

-Y a un seau sur le côté de la maison si c'est ta question. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour y aller, Paul, Jasper, ils durent avaler plusieurs fois, ça ne devait pas vouloir passer, aucun de vous n'abandonne ? ils secouèrent la tête négativement le teint pâle, je vous laisse vous reprendre un peu, je vais m'assurer de l'état de Jared.

-Je vais voir Emmett, dit Sam, de loin, mais le voir.

Ils purent bénéficier d'environ 10 minutes, les filles furent aussi pales que moi, Amour avait son petit air de dégoûté, d'écœuré, crispé. Sam et Jake revinrent, Emmett et Jared toujours occupés.

-Je vous ai trouvé des petits seaux, dit Jake joyeusement, il les posa près d'eux reculant les autres chaises, Sam autant éloigner la table, les joueurs se reculèrent prenant tout les deux la même posture, se pencher en avant, nous nous éloignâmes tous davantage.

-L'est crade le jeu Amour.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas participé.

-Tu m'as sauvé en venant me faire un câlin, je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, j'osais, oui, oui, j'osais échapper un rire malgré mon envie de vomir.

Nous regardâmes Jake revenir, ce fut bien le seul à sourire avec son assiette et son couteau, pour le moment nous fûmes trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit, Seth nous rejoignit.

-Vous voulez savoir ou pas ? Je peux le dire après aussi...

-Bébé ?

-Bébé a un esprit idiot qui veut savoir, ils échappèrent des rires.

-De l'anguille crue, il a rajouté du sel de ce que j'ai pu voir et de l'huile, ou alors je ne sais pas d'où il sort ça mais ça me paraît bien gras.

-Elle est entière ? demanda Edward toujours écœuré.

-Non, il l'avait préparé, il devait se la garder, Jake et il aime bien, Paul non, ça lui donne facilement envie de... Jasper je ne pense pas qu'il va bien le vivre non plus.

Nous cessâmes de parler en voyant Jake et son sourire perfide proposer son met, il leur tint l'assiette le temps qu'ils prennent leur fourchette, Jared et Emmett revinrent livide, bouteille d'eau en main. Jake le grand fanfaron du jour, leur indiqua ce que c'était, je ne sus lequel de Jasper ou Paul fut le plus dépressif, il compta jusqu'à cinq, anguilles en bouche aucun ne mâcha, ils se jaugèrent aussi mal l'un que l'autre, une de leur joues gonflée avec le morceau d'anguille, j'eus un haut de cœur, ma main devant ma bouche en voyant Jasper commencer à mâcher, chose qu'il arrêta rapidement.

-La prochaine étape les mecs, dit Jake, ça sera la bouffe d'Hikuma, ils le regardèrent, lui crachèrent sur les pieds leur bout d'anguilles et partir à leur tour se purifier, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, leur cria-t-il, Emmett ton seau de vomi tu en as fait quoi ?

-Je propose que nous partions chez Sue, dis-je, je ne veux pas savoir le reste.

Nous partîmes rapidement, suivis des filles, des bébés et d'Hikuma, nous nous mîmes dans les canapés à tenter de parler de tout autre chose, il fallut un certain temps, je pense qu'une soirée diète ça serait bien.

-N'empêche je suis fière de mon Oui-Oui, dit Ali' tout sourire, il a eu sa vengeance.

-Face à Jake, dit Edward, qui peut gagner ?

-Sur la bouffe personne, dit Embry, rien le rebute, il mange tout, il teste tout, je dis qu'un mec capable de manger de la cervelle, ça n'a peur de rien par la suite, nous grimaçâmes tous.

-Jake, dit Quil, il part du principe que si d'autres en mangent c'est que c'est faisable, défi sportif, seul à seul, pareil il n'abandonne pas facilement, Paul doit avoir la haine, rit-il, ne pas gagner face au blond...

-Mais là, dit Rose, c'était du grand blond, il risque d'être malade pendant un moment aussi, nous nous tûmes en voyant Chaton arriver, il partit dans la salle de bains directement, je me levais allant voir si ça allait plus ou moins.

-Chaton, dis-je derrière la porte, je peux faire quelque chose, il ouvrit la porte, je le laissais se laver les dents, s'acharner sur sa brosse à dents en réalité, un café mon chaton ça te dirait ? il acquiesça, je le laissais continuer lançant la cafetière.

Il finit par apparaître complètement changé, douché également, il prit son café toujours un peu le teint blême, il s'assit mettant son visage entre ses mains.

-Chaton...

-Je vais bien, dit-il en me regardant, ça va passer, Amour regarda dans le tiroir à médicament, ma grande si tu vois un truc contre les nausées n'hésites pas.

-C'est ce que je cherche, sourit-il, question merdique, pour une fois que je peux, ne pas gagner face au blond ?

-Tu peux dire perdre, il a mâché, pas moi, je lui mettrai une raclée sur un défi sportif, la bouffe, faudra le tester contre Jake un jour.

-Mon chéri n'a pas mangé son anguille, Paul grimaça, son morceau de poisson.

-Franchement j'ai pas tenté plus, il l'aurait mangé je suis sûr, mais c'est bien, pour une fois personne ne pourra se foutre de sa gueule, celle de Jared, la mienne, celle d'Emmett, ouais on va s'organiser un défi nourriture Jake/Jasper, sourit-il, j'ai faim.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir faim ? lui demanda Rose.

-Tant que tu ne me parles pas de poisson ou de produits composés de beurre tout ira bien.

-Je peux te faire un sandwiche salade si tu veux, dit Rose, ça peut être bon, soyons fous, rajoutons une tomate, oh laisse-moi te le préparer !

-Et vos mecs vous les laissez tout seuls ?

-Nous avons une règle dans nos couples, dit Ali', si l'un de nous vomit, on s'éloigne et on laisse l'autre revenir à son rythme, elles lui sourirent, je peux donc m'occuper de ton sandwich, Rose la regarda de travers, Ali' soupira, tu te doutes que je ne pourrai pas à cause de la reine des glaces, il échappa un rire, jumeau, ce médicament ?

-Jumelle trouve quelqu'un d'autre à contrarier, il donna à Paul un médicament, Ali' s'occupa rapidement du verre d'eau.

-Voilà j'ai reporté le refus de Barbie sur le verre d'eau maintenant je vais allez regarder la télé calmement, les bébés vous venez avec moi ?

-On a le choix ? lui demanda Seth, je resterai bien avec ma sœur, je le pris contre moi et mon grand sourire idiot.

-Quil, Embry, aucun refus ne sera toléré, Quil où est Claire ?

-Je peux allez la chercher si tu veux.

-Je vais t'accompagner avec Embry m'assurer que tu ne fuis pas, allons-y ! ils partirent, seule Ali' fut tout sourire, nous pûmes nous moquer quand ils furent partis.

-Tu devrais faire la sieste après Chaton.

-Non ça ira.

-Tu fais quoi quand nous serons à l'université ? demanda Edward.

-Pour l'instant je reste chez Charlie, d'ici quelques temps je pense me prendre un appart, Port Angeles ou Seattle, non, Petite Chose, abaisse ce petit sourire, je ne serai pas à deux pas de vous.

-M'en fiche, dis-je.

-Mes parents ont toujours un appartement, souffla Edward l'air de rien.

-En réalité non, puisque c'est moi qui gère vos appartements et qu'il est désormais loué mais bien tenté ma grande, pour le moment, je reste chez Charlie, la question n'est pas d'actualité.

-Dans quelques mois Amour, soufflais-je, on l'attachera sur une chaise et on le forcera à se rapprocher de nous, il acquiesça avec un petit sourire puis regarda Seth.

-Le petit frère le câlin il a assez duré non ? nous rîmes doucement.

-Nous en referons un après, lui chuchotais-je, il échappa un rire tout en s'écartant, j'ouvris grand mes bras à Edward.

-Est-ce que je dois rappeler que ce sont de tes câlins qu'on en est venu à quatre mecs qui gerbent ? demanda Paul.

-Le jour où Bella ne fera pas de câlins il sera temps de s'inquiéter, dit Rose en posant une assiette devant Paul, même à moi il me donna envie son en-cas, n'oubliez pas qui est mon homme... pépia-t-elle.

-Je vais te le dire parce qu'il est mérité celui-là, dit Paul, mais merci, elle pouffa toute fière.

-Seth tu en veux un ? Vous deux, nous dit-elle, allez vous reposer ou vous tripoter loin de nous, ils rirent tous les trois.

-J'en voulais bien un de sandwich, dis-je.

-Mais non, mon frère te nourrira mieux, elle se fit pensive, intéressante comme phrase, ils rirent de nouveaux tous les trois.

-Viens mon ange, il me donna mon tube de chocolat, oh ça sera toujours mieux, nous partîmes dans le canapé.

-Un endroit où nous n'aurons pas à subir vos tripotages, redit Rose, nous partîmes dans la chambre.

-Je l'écoute pour deux raisons, me dit Edward, finalement je n'avais pas envie de mon chocolat, il nous allongea se mettant sur moi, la première, c'est une des dernières fois où elle peut penser donnes des ordres, la seconde te tripoter ça me plaît bien, je riais nerveusement, il se releva, bloquant la porte avec une chaise, rideaux fermés, va falloir être discret bébé, je gloussais, arrêtais quand il se remit sur moi.

**Pov Edward**

J'étais avec mes parents à Seattle, j'avais laissé Bella à l'appartement, Sue et Charlie ne tarderaient pas à venir la chercher, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé de temps seuls avec nos parents respectifs et Bella seuls à seule avec Charlie et Sue ça serait en réalité une grande première. Si vous vous posez la question, le blond s'était remis, deux jours étaient passé depuis sa victoire, il avait accepté de défier Jake mais demandait 1 mois avant de le faire, le temps d'oublier le dernier défi.

-Mon bébé, me dit ma mère en serrant mon bras, que veux-tu faire ? mon père eut le même sourire nigaud que ma mère.

-Avant j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous avez tenu à faire une sortie de ce genre ?

-Ton frère et ta jumelle vont y passer, sourit mon père, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Un peu, souriais-je.

-Avant votre entrée à l'université, reprit ma mère, nous nous sommes dit que ça serait sympa, nous allons t'emmener faire quelques magasins, manger tous les trois, que des choses sympathiques, Rose et Jasper auront aussi leur moment séparés avec nous.

-Vous jouez aux parents en fait, ils rirent doucement, je suis le premier parce que...

-Ton prénom est sorti en premier, dit ma mère, papa qui a mis vos prénoms dans un chapeau.

-Vous vous ennuyez ?

-Si tu veux que la journée reste sympathique, dit mon père, ne deviens pas désagréable, j'échappais un rire me reprenant rapidement, bien de quoi as-tu besoin ? Rien n'est pas une réponse.

-Ne lui pose pas de questions, dit ma mère, nous allons lui acheter des vêtements pour sa rentrée, un sac de cours aussi, un tout neuf et de grand !

-Ali' s'est occupée des fournitures, dis-je.

-Nous allons faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, dit mon père, comme si elle n'était pas meilleure parent que nous.

-Premier magasin mon petit chat !

Ma mère nous fit entrer dans un magasin de vêtements rien que pour les grands garçons, je fus d'ailleurs un des rares de mon âge avec ses deux parents, à leur petits rires moqueurs ils le remarquèrent rapidement, la normalité n'étant pas dans nos gênes je ne cherchais pas plus loin, je ne fus même pas chiant, je les laissais jouer. Ils me prirent une tenue que je dus promettre porter le jour de nos premiers cours. Nous reprîmes la voiture pour ensuite s'occuper des fournitures, mes rires furent plus souvent nerveux qu'autre chose.

-Que veux-tu d'autre ? me demanda ma mère sur le parking.

-Si je te dis que j'ai faim ? mon père ouvrit le coffre et nous regarda.

-Chérie ?

-Petit chat commence à avoir faim, mon père me regarda, je riais nerveusement.

-Choisis où tu veux manger, me dit mon père, c'est ta journée, nous posâmes tout dans le coffre, il le referma, ils attendirent ma réponse.

-Japonais ?

-Japonais ! dit ma mère dans un grand sourire, ils partirent à leur portières sur-motivés, je montais en riant doucement.

-Un en particulier ? me demanda mon père quand il eut reprit la route.

-Non pas forcément, comme vous voulez, souriais-je.

Je les laissais se décider entre eux sur lequel était le mieux, nous y arrivâmes environ trente minutes plus tard, restaurant sur deux étages, nous pûmes avoir une place près d'une fenêtre pouvant regarder dehors, mes parents se mirent face à moi. Commandes passées et apéro consommés nous pûmes commencer à manger.

-Si tu as un souci à l'appartement, dit ma mère, tu peux m'en parler ou à Paul.

-Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui s'en occupait.

-C'est bien ça, sourit ma mère, il m'impressionne ce garçon, il me fatigue aussi parce qu'il faut l'arrêter mais quoi qu'il te rende c'est toujours carré, pas faute de chercher la petite bête mais rien.

-Tu n'as pas pu lui crier dessus encore ? riais-je.

-Il ne m'en donne pas l'occasion, hier matin il m'a contrarié, il était au boulot avant moi, moi la patronne, son excuse c'était qu'il avait des rendez-vous, c'est vrai mais il était au travail avant moi, je trouve ça contrariant, il veut même partir à New-York une semaine.

-Pour ? demanda mon père.

-Je mange avec lui la plupart du temps à midi, je lui ai dit que je voudrais bien savoir comment ça se passe avec Carmen, il s'est proposé, j'ai des clients qui vont venir dans le coin dans peu, ils veulent des propositions, j'en ai transmise à Carmen, mais qu'ils aient un référent ça serait bien, Paul les veut avec un collègue ils vont donc y aller d'ici deux semaines, vous aurez repris les cours, je me dis que je ne devrai plus rien lui dire, nous rîmes doucement.

-Tes employés en disent quoi ? demandais-je.

-Certains pensent que ça sent pas bon pour eux vu ce qu'il est capable d'amasser comme boulot, dans l'organisation il est parfois pire qu'Alice, n'allez pas lui répéter, nous lui fîmes non de la tête tout en riant légèrement, il peut avoir plusieurs choses en cours, il ne confond jamais un dossier à un autre. Mes employés ne connaissent pas les liens que nous avons, pour éviter certains commentaires stupides, la dernière fois il m'a fait rire...

-Tu as ri devant tes employés ? demanda mon père étonné.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait ouvertement, je suis restée de marbre, nous soufflâmes soulagés, pour une question concernant un client et la fin des travaux, celui qui gère ce client n'avait pas la réponse, il s'entend bien avec Paul, la réponse « je ne sais pas » je ne l'aime pas, tout en regardant ses feuilles il a sifflé nerveusement, j'ai dû attendre pour rire, je devais être contrariée.

-Ses collègues en pensent quoi ? demandais-je.

-Ceux qui bossent autant que lui l'apprécient, les tires au flancs... c'est autre chose mais c'est bien, c'est une très bonne recrue, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour s'y retrouver, il est toujours en demande de bosser, apprendre...

-Tu es fan du petit dernier, dis-je.

-Ça non plus il ne faut pas lui dire, j'attends de voir le mois d'octobre, il aura vraiment du boulot, rien que New-York déjà, je ne m'inquiète pas, un jour je lui crierai sûrement dessus, dit-elle pensive.

-S'il continue comme ça, commença mon père, elle le regarda de travers, bien sûr qu'un jour tu lui crieras dessus, je préférais manger plutôt que de me mettre à rire, mon fils l'université comment tu le sens ?

-Je te dirai ça après ma première semaine, là me faire une idée est pratiquement impossible, je ne suis pas en panique, j'attends.

-Avec Bella, vivre vraiment ensemble ? demanda ma mère avec un grand sourire.

-Elle ne me laisse pas faire grand chose, c'est surtout que tout est déjà fait quand je veux me lancer dans quelque chose, je me dis qu'avec les cours parfois j'aurai peut-être une chance, ils rirent doucement, quand nous étions chez Charlie c'était souvent comme ça, elle vaut une Alice dans l'organisation de la maison.

-Faut bien reconnaître qu'à Phœnix elle s'occupait déjà de la maison de l'autre, dit ma mère, au Kansas quand j'ai parlé aux voisins ou amis de ses grands-parents visiblement elle était pareille, toujours à tout faire pratiquement, en parlant du Kansas, la table et autres meubles arrivent la semaine prochaine, dernier voyage.

-Le garde-meuble là-bas ?

-Je m'en occupe, dit ma mère, avec Paul nous allons nous en occuper, j'ai déjà certains acheteurs, je vais les faire rapatrier ici, ils feront partis du dernier voyage.

-C'est vraiment des meubles dont tu peux récupérer quelque chose dessus ? demandais-je.

-Oh oui, dit ma mère, Bella m'a juste dit de regrouper la somme, elle me dira quoi en faire ensuite, elle n'en parle pas pour l'instant.

-Nous n'en parlons pas non plus.

-Je pense que le mieux c'est que vous vous concentriez sur vous, dit mon père, l'année qui arrive sera moins compliquée que la précédente, vous allez être plus tranquille, votre cottage d'ici un an sera construit...

-De ce que j'ai vu il y en a un il est plus que motivé, sourit ma mère, tiens hier nous en étions à revoir les plans, vous serez bien, vous êtes repartis voir le cottage depuis ?

-Non, on a pas eu le temps, je vais l'emmener d'ici quelques jours, Paul nous a dit ce qu'il avait fait pour le moment. Il pense à se prendre quelque chose sur Seattle ou Port Angeles.

-Il nous en a parlé, dit mon père, il veut surtout se construire sa maison mais pour le moment il dit avoir le temps pour s'en occuper.

-Il tourne les têtes au travail, souffla ma mère avant de pouffer, il ne prend aucun numéro par contre, Maggy elle le trouve bien charmant, elle a dit qu'avec quelques décennies de moins elle aurait sûrement eu des palpitations en le voyant chaque jour, nous ricanâmes, là non plus, il ne faut rien dire.

-Maman, rien ne sera répété, rassure-toi. Nous nous sourîmes avant de finir de manger. Nous fûmes débarrasser, desserts servis, ils se firent plus pensifs. Vous le savez que je reviendrai à la maison, ils approuvèrent, nous reviendrons tous ou nous ferons comme maintenant manger ensemble.

-Nous le savons, dit mon père, ma mère acquiesça, nous tenions par contre à te dire que nous étions malgré tout désolés de ne pas avoir toujours été là, comme il aurait fallu, à l'époque où tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien à la maison. Nous aurions dû être plus présent pour toi, nous sommes désolés si nous t'avons blessé ou si tu t'es senti mis de côté, nous n'avons pas d'excuses, nous avons été dépassés par les événements. Nous sommes très heureux que tu sois resté et que nous nous soyons retrouvés.

-Nous... nous sommes plus que fiers de celui que tu es devenu tout au long de cette année, vraiment fiers, plus que ça même, nous tenions à ce que tu le saches avant que tu rentres à l'université, nous serons toujours là, peu importe ce dont tu auras besoin, nous ne referons pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

-Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

-Il est important que tu le saches, dit mon père, une nouvelle année va commencer, nous ne te demandons pas de répondre quoi que ce soit, nous sommes juste des parents parlant à leur fils.

-Nous sommes simplement très heureux de t'avoir pour fils, dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux, doit y avoir du piment dans cette glace, nous rîmes nerveusement brièvement nous remettant à manger notre dessert laissant le silence s'installer.

-Je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre, dis-je, ils relevèrent leurs têtes d'un coup, quand Rose et Jasper ont débarqués, je ne comprenais pas non plus Rose mais aujourd'hui je dirai que le fait de les avoir fait venir à la maison c'était une bonne chose, ça l'est toujours, je ne pouvais pas comprendre à l'époque. J'ai eu l'impression que l'on me volait ma famille. L'arrivée d'une petite brune m'a permis de le faire, de comprendre qu'une famille ça n'était pas que des liens lié au sang. Elle a changé beaucoup de choses, elle m'a changé, laissons le passé où il est, faisons comme Bella, fermons ce chapitre et gardez juste en conclusion que je suis fier de vous avoir comme parents, comme famille et que vous n'ayez pas fermé votre porte aux Hale, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, le reste peut-être oublié.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions à Seattle, ils avaient tenus à ce que nous fassions les magasins, bien que je ne manquais pas de vêtements, Amour m'avait prévenu par sms que c'était un guet-apens et de laisser faire, j'écoutais donc Amour, laissant Sue et mon papa se faire plaisir, Sue près de moi, mon papa ramena un gilet, il sait comment me prendre par les sentiments.

-Regarde il est joli, dit-il tout fier, j'échappais un rire avec Sue, petit gilet à capuche rose, je retirais ma veste pour l'essayer, il faut le prendre celui-là, je le boutonnais, il tint à fermer celui sous ma gorge.

-Il ne faut pas le fermer autant, lui dit Sue, elle retira les deux premiers boutons, rose tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle à mon papa, elle fait petite fille un peu, j'échappais un nouveau rire, mon papa il est pas loin de faire la gueule, Charlie elle va à l'université pas au collège.

-Et à l'université le rose est prescrit ? il est vexé mon papa, je riais intérieurement, c'est joli rose, pourquoi tu n'as pas de gilet rose ? Sue éclata de rire, je vais t'en chercher un, il partit dans le magasin contrarié, je pus rire.

-Pourquoi il se fâche ? rit-elle, je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas joli mais pour chez toi, sauf si tu te sens de marcher dehors avec ? Mon rire fut nerveux, c'est bien ce que je me suis dit, me souffla-t-elle, nous dûmes arrêter de rire en voyant mon papa revenir, le même gilet que le mien, il le tendit à Sue, je t'en prie Charlie, soyons un peu sérieux, tu me vois porter ça ? Je reformule, tu me vois porter ça avec toi dans Forks ou à La Push ?

-Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien, Sue retira sa veste passant le gilet, je préférais regarder ailleurs pour contenir mon rire.

-Hayeta peut porter ça sans problèmes, Bella ça devient déjà limite mais moi, Charlie... je regardais de nouveau mon papa, il marmonna, tu le sais que j'ai raison.

-Mais je veux bien garder le mien, dis-je pour ne pas le démoraliser.

-Et tu me verras rarement avec du rose tout comme je te verrai rarement avec du... du...

-Jaune, soufflais-je à Sue.

-Voilà du jaune, mon papa nous regarda une à une, elle retira le gilet remettant sa veste, je serai une jeune fille de 18 ans, quitte à avoir un gilet rose, j'en prendrai un de ce genre, je reviens.

-Je le veux bien ton gilet papounet.

-Sue a raison, souffla-t-il, il n'est pas très joli, enfin, sur une fille de 12 ans sûrement, tu peux le laisser.

-Je le veux vraiment, je le mettrai quand j'aurai froid à la maison, nous regardâmes Sue revenir vers nous, gilet à capuche toujours, rose pâle à fermeture éclair, doublé de fausse fourrure, oui l'est beau, mon papa reprit sa trouvaille, je le passais le fermant, je mis mes mains dans les poches au niveau du ventre pendant que Sue l'arrangeait, il était du style bien connu avec une année d'indiquée sur la poitrine et une inscription, celui-là aussi je le voulais.

-C'est un exemple, dit-elle à Charlie, je ne pus réprimer mon sourire, les jeunes filles elles aiment bien accorder les couleurs, rajoute des petites bottes fourrées de la même couleur, je pouffais, et tu obtiens ce genre de réaction, sourit-elle, je te rassure tout ça c'est Leah qui me l'a fait comprendre, je les ai vu les petites bottes fourrées, me chuchota-t-elle, j'eus un sourire encore plus idiot, l'avantage de Bella, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de style très défini, alors tu peux réessayer, tu sais comment elle s'habille, nous allons rester dans ce coin, va nous trouver une tenue, il acquiesça commençant à regarder autour de lui, chéri, souffla Sue, ma bouche fut un « O », il la regarda, pas de choses moches, du simple, il partit déterminé, il va trouver, Bella ?

-Non, non, rien, souriais-je, je pensais aux petites bottes fourrées, mentis-je.

-Je vais te les chercher. Elle partit rapidement, waw, Sue a appelé mon papa « chéri » waw, je pus pouffer niaisement, waw...

Elle revint quelques minutes après, je pus passer mes petites bottes chaussons, vu mon sourire, Sue demanda même à un vendeur si je pouvais garder ce que je portais, il approuva sans problèmes tant que nous n'oublions pas de passer par la caisse.

-Ça fait toujours plus collège, me dit-elle, en réalité il n'y a pas vraiment de tenues particulières pour l'université.

-C'est de mon âge, j'aime bien, je suis à l'aise dedans, nous nous sourîmes.

-Comme sac de cours tu prends quoi ?

-Comme j'avais au lycée, un grand sac à main ou je peux mettre des cahiers, les livres j'aime bien en avoir dans les bras.

-Il t'en faut un nouveau ?

-Pas forcément.

-Nous allons t'en trouver un tout neuf, ça sera la prochaine mission de papa, papa qui doit être à criser dans un rayon, nous rîmes doucement, chaussures tu as ? Baskets ?

-Ça oui j'ai, j'ai amplement de quoi faire, Paul m'en a ramené hier, deux paires ainsi qu'à Edward.

-Il a fait son petit tour à La Push également, revoilà papa.

Nous le regardâmes, il n'était pas rassuré, il avait plusieurs hauts, nous les regardâmes avec Sue, ce fut des hauts simples, j'y vus un certain message quand je ne vis aucun décolleté, une longueur qui ne laisserait pas apparent mon ventre mais je crois que d'un papa on ne doit pas s'attendre à certaines choses et en fait j'aimais bien ses choix, il y en avait quatre.

-Des jeans je sais que tu en as déjà pleins, je lui fis un bisou, Sue également, il put rougir tranquillement pendant que nous les regardâmes, au niveau de la taille ce fut bon, des pulls tu en as ?

-J'en ai aussi, quand il commencera à refaire froid nous reviendrons, nous en fûmes tous d'accord.

-Charlie il faut que nous allions trouver un sac pour Bella, c'est ta nouvelle mission.

Je les avais laissés payer sans rien dire, ni grimacer, mon petit papa nous arrêta régulièrement devant les vitrines me demandant si j'aimais ce genre de vêtements ou non, je crois qu'il aime bien le shopping, il fit de même avec Sue, certaines tenues le laissèrent perplexes surtout celles où ils manquaient du tissu, beaucoup de tissus. En tenue de coincée comme je l'avais été pour l'église ou par jeu avec Edward, c'est comme ça qu'il me préférait, ou avec de longues jupes comme j'avais pu porter, tant que ce fut long, ça lui convenait, au-dessus des genoux, c'était la limite. Il plissa ses yeux sur la tenue en vitrine jugée vulgaire comme s'il la réduisait en cendre en un regard. Mon papa c'est un rigolo.

Avant de trouver mon futur sac de cours nous nous arrêtâmes manger, nous fîmes un arrêt dans une brasserie face à un lac, choix de mon papa comme il sait que j'aimais bien, il recommença à plisser des yeux quand des filles de mon âge passèrent devant nous en tenue trop courtes selon lui, nous pûmes rire avec Sue.

-Tu vas finir par passer pour un pervers, riais-je nerveusement.

-C'est moche, non mais c'est vrai, dit-il dépité.

-C'est la mode, riais-je.

-Oui et bien c'est moche, de ton âge ou non, c'est... il grimaça.

-C'est moche, railla Sue, nous rîmes doucement, bon c'est vrai que si Leah s'habillait comme ça je ne serai pas en joie.

-Je vais faire mon Paul et poser une question, je m'habille vulgairement ?

-Non, me dit rapidement mon papa, pas vulgairement, je suis vieux c'est tout, je riais nerveusement, papa t'aime bien en veste longue et col roulé, tu t'habilles comme tu en as envie, tant que je ne le vois pas.

-J'aurai été du style de Rose...

-J'aurai sûrement provoqué un incendie dans ton armoire, je riais bêtement avec Sue.

-Pourtant aujourd'hui elle aurait un col roulé, longue veste et pantalon ça nous étonnerait, sourit Sue, parlons d'autre chose, laissons papa se remettre.

Nous partîmes sur un tout autre sujet, plusieurs mêmes, nous partîmes ensuite à la recherche de mon sac de cours, ça nous prit un certain temps mais nous y parvînmes. Nous nous promenâmes tous les trois dans les rues commerçantes, j'insistais même avec Sue pour que nous achetions des nouvelles tenues à mon petit papa, il fut moins enjoué par cette partie du shopping, Sue fut la suivante à y passer. Mon papa nous paya des glaces à tous les trois, les dégustant tout en continuant à nous promener, moi entre eux.

Ce fut compliqué de dire ce que je pus ressentir, alors je ne cherchais pas à décortiquer quoi que ce soit, je me contentais de mon sourire idiot. Nos glaces terminées nous continuâmes à nous promener, nous avions repris la voiture pour rejoindre le marché de Pike Place, selon Sue il nous fallait des fleurs dans notre appartement, une plante verte aussi, je visais une nouvelle famille de cactus nains.

Nous fîmes un tour, enfin nous dûmes le réduire, marché trop grand, mon papa et Sue devant à se tenir la main, j'étais derrière à pouffer et à faire l'ado indisciplinée mais tout de même souvent regardée par son petit papa et sa maman Sue, je virais débile dès qu'ils le firent, je crois même qu'à un moment mon papa en fit un jeu, ou alors il s'inquiéta régulièrement de mon état mental. Trouvant la première idée plus mignonne, je la conservais.

-Bella vous avez des fruits ? Je secouais la tête négativement, il faudra en avoir, des légumes aussi.

-Oui maman Sue, souriais-je.

-Nous allons en prendre, du poisson ? Filet de poisson, rassure-toi, je secouais à nouveau la tête, vous avez quoi dans votre frigo ?

-Du lait, des yaourts... pleins de petites choses, ils se regardèrent, je grimaçais furtivement, par contre nous avons des pâtes, du riz, de la purée, des... des... pourquoi vous me regardez fâchés un peu ?

-Nous allons faire les courses, dit mon papa.

-Papa pourquoi tu fais le fâché ? Tu n'as pas toujours eu un frigo remplit de... il me scruta, OK je me tais, je leur fis une petite moue.

L'ado indisciplinée devint la disciplinée qui dit oui à tout, je n'eus pas vraiment le choix non plus, nous n'avions pas eu le temps pour la partie produits frais, une intuition me fit dire que désormais le temps il valait mieux le prendre et en fait le marché étant chouette ça donnait envie de revenir. Nous fîmes le plein de fruits continuant à faire nos achats, je pus commencer à manger mon raisin tout en regardant les fleurs, nous en prîmes deux bouquets et une plante verte, bien sûr que nous commençâmes à manquer de bras mais pas assez pour ne pas s'arrêter acheter du vrai café, s'agissait de se décider. Mon petit papa récupéra nos courses partant tout déposer à l'appartement, pour pouvoir être tranquille. Je restais avec Sue faisant notre choix, l'avantage avec Sue, un parmi tous les autres c'est qu'elle aime autant que moi le café, elle nous avait même offert une machine à moudre le café avec cafetière intégrée, tout ça pour vous prouver qu'elle aime autant que moi. Et que là oui, je commence à m'emballer... ça y est j'ai respiré calmement.

-Nous nous le referons hein ?

-Bien sûr que oui, me sourit-elle, papa revenu nous reprendrons notre ballade, il y a un Starbucks pas très loin... Nous y allâmes rapidement.

-J'aime bien quand tu dis « papa est là », « papa revenu... », je trouve ça mignon, enfin j'aime bien, je crois que mon papa n'a jamais été aussi longtemps dehors.

-Il aime bien, sourit-elle, là il a voulu tout ramener parce qu'il n a pas encore envie de rentrer, il y avait un match cet après-midi, il s'en moque, nous rîmes doucement.

Nous continuâmes à nous promener dans le marché main dans la main, café dans l'autre, nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancés en réalité, trop occupées à vouloir tout regarder, à ne plus avoir à me dire que je faisais des choses comme si c'était ma maman qui me tenait la main, c'était bien le cas. Quand mon petit papa nous retrouva aidé par les sms ce fut encore mieux, oui mon père fait des sms, davantage quand il nous prit la main une fois les gobelets jetés, nous le suivîmes dans un magasin spécialisé dans les bandes dessinés, il eut la tête d'un enfant, nous lui offrîmes deux chacune, j'en pris pour Carlisle également sous les conseils de mon papa.

Nous fîmes un arrêt dans une herboristerie, Sue me paya un petit livre qui expliquait les principaux bienfaits de certaines plantes, je commençais même à le lire dans la boutique, continuant quand ce fut au tour du marchant de bonbons, je me fis raisonnable, sucette en bouche. Je relevais ma tête quand ils arrêtèrent d'avancer, je pus glousser en voyant Carlisle, Esmé et Amour en face de nous, je retirais ma sucette, si je voulus me jeter sur lui, la présence des parents me calma, je pris une inspiration pour me reprendre et lui tendis la main.

-Bonsoir, dis-je calmement.

Ils rirent tous nerveusement partant devant, il me prit ma main me rapprochant contre lui, je pus de nouveau glousser et nous faire nos bisous, chose que nous eûmes du mal à arrêter. Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau partant les rejoindre, ils étaient à faire semblant de parler, Amour hérita de ma sucette, je pus faire un bisou à Esmé et Carlisle, tendant les bandes-dessinés à ce dernier. Il eut lui aussi une tête d'enfant, il me remercia et me fit un câlin.

Nous nous remîmes à avancer, je fus bavarde comme pas permis, racontant tout ce que nous avions pu faire, il en fit de même, visiblement ses parents avaient régressés de temps à autre, mon papa l'avait également réprimandé pour notre frigo pratiquement vide, nous le fûmes de nouveaux par ses parents, être ados c'est moche parfois mais comme ils ne furent pas de natures rancunière ils passèrent rapidement à autre chose.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble au restaurant le soir, les remerciant grandement quand il fut temps pour nous tous de rentrer, bisous et câlins fait à plusieurs reprises nous rentrâmes avec Edward faisant une partie en bus et l'autre à pied, je pus lui présenter notre plante et nos enfants cactus, nous les prénommâmes, truc, machin, chose et Jared, ça nous fit rire un moment. Nous nous montrâmes nos achats, eux aussi étaient repassés par la maison. Nous nous douchâmes longuement passant le reste de notre soirée dans le fauteuil devant un film.

-Mes parents, me souffla Edward, ils se sont excusés pour avant, de ne pas avoir été là, je me redressais pour le voir, c'est bizarre de les entendre te dire ça.

-Tu leur as dit quoi ?

-De faire comme tu fais et de fermer ce chapitre, je lui fis un petit sourire, qu'ils avaient bien fait de prendre Jasper et Rose avec nous, ils ont dit être fiers de moi.

-Parce que tu en doutais ? soufflais-je.

-Ils l'avaient déjà dit mais je ne sais pas c'était différent, je voulais juste que tu le saches, il me remit contre lui embrassant mon épaule.

-Sue a appelé mon papa « chéri », je le sentis sourire, je tournais mon visage pour le voir, nous avons bien fait de ne pas reculer ou attendre pour prendre notre appartement, nous allons y fêter nos 1 an, souriais-je, il m'embrassa en souriant.

-Tu veux que nous le fêtions ici ?

-Tu as prévu quelque chose déjà ? Non je ne panique pas Amour, il n'en fut pas certain, bon d'accord un peu si tu as déjà prévu...

-C'était une question mon ange, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai prévu quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

-Alors tu n'as rien prévu ?

-Et si nous laissions cette question de côté ? Pour au moins ce soir...

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien prévu, il mit sa main devant ma bouche, je riais nerveusement, je lui retirais et me redressais.

-Tu as vu nous avons mis un film...

-Arrête je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit.

-Une nuit blanche ça me dit bien, railla-t-il, pour te détendre, je n'ai rien planifié, tu peux revenir maintenant ? Il me poussa contre lui sous mon léger rire d'angoissée, il nous remit le film, que je ne suivis pas, réfléchissant à ce que nous avions déjà fait, bébé...

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu ne suis pas le film.

-Si, si...

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, il mit pause, dis-moi c'est quoi le début, rien que le titre, je grimaçais, même pas le titre ? J'échappais un rire.

-Bein on ne suit jamais vraiment les films, je me redressais, il prit une inspiration, je me remis contre lui, le film au début, je fis glisser la télécommande au sol le plus loin possible me mettant face à lui sur ses jambes, je suis bien d'accord pour dire que ce que je viens de faire ne sert à rien, je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même à quoi ça sert, il eut son petit rire moqueur, faisons comme si ça avait du sens !

-Tu me poses une jolie colle, parlons sexe, je baissais ma tête vaincue sous son rire, de toi, moi et du sexe, je me levais partant sur le canapé, on peut le faire sur le canapé si tu veux, je riais nerveusement cessais quand il me rejoignit, je me levais partant dans la cuisine, là aussi...

-Arrête tu fais vieux pervers, soufflais-je, j'ai... j'ai la migraine !

-Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté, tu as même voulu vérifier la théorie de l'orgasme qui réduit à 0 une migraine, nous pouvons revérifier la théorie dans la cuisine, mon rire s'étrangla quand il se rapprocha, je vais devoir te faire l'amour...

-Mais arrête, criais-je, il ricana.

-Bébé j'ai un jeu, on éteint la télé et je te traque dans l'appartement...

-Tu ne veux pas non plus faire un cache-cache ?

-Ah ouais mais si je t'attrape, rit-il, il partit dans le salon éteindre la télé, je fuyais dans la salle de bains, je me déshabille ça sera plus rapide, cria-t-il, je pleurnichais intérieurement, sentiment entre peur et envie, Bella... je dus retenir mon gémissement blasé, il avait pris la voix du pervers, de ce que j'entendis il était dans le salon, même son rire il est pervers, il partit dans la chambre, je marchais sur la pointe des pieds partant en panique me mettre derrière le canapé, je retins ma respiration en entendant ses pas, j'entendis le rideau de douche, le pervers, reprit-il, il n'aime pas être pris pour un con, je dus retenir mon rire.

Il continua sa recherche avec sa voix perverse, je hurlais quand je le sentis me toucher le pied, il éclata de rire, rire con pour lui, arrêt cardiaque pour moi, il me sortit de ma planque, j'étais contre le mur.

-Parce que tu es vraiment nu en plus ? il se remit à rire.

-Bébé respire...

-Tu auras du mal à me faire me reprendre en étant nu, il prit ma main la posant sur sa taille, tu n'es pas nu...

-On peut rejouer sans que tu me fasses de syncope ?

-Bon d'accord, nous rîmes nerveusement, bébé notre « nous » me fait peur...

-Essaie juste de crier un peu moins fort si ça t'es possible, rit-il, j'acquiesçai bien que pas certaine de mes compétences, en attendant, je t'ai trouvé, tiens changement de règles du jeu, il me retira mon petit short, je fus trop paralysée pour l'en empêcher, il se remit face à moi, il te reste deux vêtements, quand tu les auras perdu, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera...

Il se colla contre moi m'embrassant de moins en moins calmement, bon le jeu prit fin là finalement, contre le mur, se terminant sur le tapis du salon. Une fois reprit et rhabillés nous recommençâmes, il se fit encore plus pervers, plus stressant, nous eûmes plus d'un fou rire, le jeu resta plus celui de se faire peur, je pus même jouer la perverse mais Amour il ne put ne pas rire, à peine je commençais à parler, dans un parfait silence par contre, une fois que je l'avais repéré, je jure qu'il a crié au moins une fois, j'eus un de mes pires fous rires avec lui.

Je passais du temps avec Chaton, nous étions partis là où il aimait aller pour être tranquille, comme à chaque fois assis sur le capot de sa voiture, il fut impressionné que je ne parle pas inutilement, j'en fus fière, il fit la gueule par contre quand je pris sa main.

-Mais jamais tu arrêteras avec ça ?

-Pas tant que tu seras coincé sur ce sujet.

-Ça te manque tant que ça que je ne te traumatise pas ? J'échappais un rire, à ce point ? Railla-t-il, Bella sur quoi tu veux que je fasse le chieur ou que je te pousse à bout ?

-Je ne sais pas, reconnus-je.

-Tu as passé un an pratiquement jour pour jour à vouloir passer au dessus de ton passé, aujourd'hui nous sommes là, sur ma caisse et j'ai envie de te dire que tu as réussis en grande partie, le reste, seul le temps devra faire son œuvre, tu vas continuer à voir Yoda, continuer à avancer, je ne pense plus avoir le rôle de conscience, que tu en aies besoin, ça fait un moment même, je reste ton Chaton, juste ton Chaton et si un jour je vois que tu trébuches je te collerai un coup de pied au cul ou à Eddy mais là, pour moi, je n'ai plus à te pousser dans quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, ni Amour, tu le sais hein ? Papa non plus...

-Je ne l'ai pas pensé, je dis simplement qu'il est normal que désormais tu t'occupes de ton couple, que Charlie, Eddy fassent de même, nous allons continuer à avancer tous les quatre, de manière différente mais sans oublier l'année, les derniers mois passés ensemble, nous ne pouvions pas rester indéfiniment chez Charlie Petite Chose.

-Je sais mais je crains que tu ne t'éloignes ou que tu te perdes dans le boulot comme avant.

-Si je le fais ça ne sera pas pour les mêmes raisons, si je le fais c'est parce que je peux enfin dire que j'aime mon boulot, parce que j'y vois tout ce que ça va apporter par la suite, pour mes parents, nous, moi, ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux, vraiment heureux, tous les quatre nous le sommes, que veux-tu demander de plus ? Dès le départ nous devions nous entraider, c'est ce que nous avons fait, même plus que s'entraider si tu prends le passage à l'hôpital, ma mère tu sais ce qu'elle en dit ?

-Non, soufflais-je.

-Elle ma l'a dit quand je suis parti les voir, nous parlions de tout comme à chaque fois, puis de vous, de nous, la maison Swan, elle pense qu'en nous rapprochant malgré nos passés respectifs, ou ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement, selon elle, si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, chacun d'entre nous, nous nous serions franchement perdus, à l'inverse nous sommes parvenus à tirer de nos faiblesses le meilleur d'entre nous peu importe les moments, à partir de là, peu importe où nous vivrons Petite Chose, où nous serons, ce que nous ferons, les liens que nous avons les uns envers les autres ne seront pas altérés.

**Pov Edward**

Je retirais mon casque avant de taper à la porte de la brasserie de Leah, elle me fit un petit sourire avant de se lever et de venir m'ouvrir.

-Quand ce n'est pas Bella, c'est Eddy, me sourit-elle.

-Tu remarqueras que je viens quand il n'y a personne, souriais-je.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ça me rassure, rentre, je la laissais refermer la porte, café ? j'acquiesçai, tu as faim ?

-Non juste un café merci.

Je la laissais partir derrière le bar, m'installant à la table, elle s'en fit un et vint près de moi, elle refusa mon merci.

-Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-Non du tout, j'aime bien passer du temps ici entre deux services, être au calme, ma petite sœur est avec son Chaton, j'approuvais, et tu t'es dit, tiens si j'allais voir ma belle-sœur...

-C'est tout à fait ça, j'ai été voir Sam également, Jake aussi en réalité.

-C'est la tournée des Quileute, nous rîmes doucement.

-On peut dire ça de cette façon, je suis le messager de Jake qui te dit qu'il viendra te tenir compagnie quand il aura terminé.

-Brave petit mari, sourit-elle, il se mettra à sa petite table et révisera encore et toujours, à moins qu'il se mette à lire encore un de ses pavés, je tente régulièrement de comprendre, j'échoue tout autant régulièrement, j'échappais un rire, c'est une des rares fois où je peux le voir aussi concentré.

-Tu arrives à t'y habituer ?

-Jamais, rit-elle.

-Ta banque et ton prêt ça donne quoi ? elle se crispa.

-Je me doutais que tu ne venais pas pour rien.

-Je suis déjà venu sans arrière pensée mais tu peux râler comme tu aimes le faire dès que l'un de nous débarque.

-Non je ne vais pas râler, pour ce qui est du prêt... elle secoua la tête négativement, tant pis, je la fixais, je ne veux pas mêler famille et argent.

-Mélanger quoi ? Je ne te parle pas de m'associer ou je ne sais quoi mais tu as l'air de tenir à agrandir ta brasserie, c'est le cas non ? elle acquiesça, il est où le problème ? Tu es comme Paul, tu refuses que l'on t'aide ou comme Bella qui n'aime pas particulièrement les cadeaux.

-On ne parle pas d'un vêtement, on parle d'un appartement.

-On parle d'un beau-frère qui a tout un tas de cadeaux à rattraper, si ça peut te soulager je ne t'en ferai plus par la suite, elle échappa un rire, ne m'oblige pas à l'acheter et à te donner la clé, ça sera pire quoi que tu ne pourras pas le refuser, je peux être assez chiant parfois.

-Je vois ça...

-Le fait d'agrandir ta brasserie ça te tient à cœur, t'en donner la possibilité ça me tient tout autant à cœur, il n'y a rien de malhonnête ou de supérieur à je ne sais quoi, je n'ai pas une tonne d'argument si ce n'est celui de la dernière fois et te redire qu'en tant que famille nous devons nous entraider sur tous les aspects, je le redis mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache, je n'en ai parlé à personne même pas à Bella, tu pourrais en faire un bon truc à l'étage en plus.

-Parce que tu l'as vu ?

-Respire, soufflais-je, oui je l'ai vu, tu casserais tous les murs ?

-Ce serait le mieux, enfin j'ai les plans dans ma tête.

-Alors dis oui Leah, parles-en avec Jake comme vous êtes mariés, je ne te vois pas lui mentir pour la banque ça serait même impossible, sauf si c'est un don anonyme et tout le monde se contenterait de doute et de suspicion.

-Tu l'as acheté hein ?

-Prendre de l'argent de l'homme blanc c'est bien.

-Eddy...

-Non je ne savais pas pour le prêt, je ne veux pas non plus que tu le prennes mal, j'aimerai arriver et te sortir les clés de l'appartement du dessus, avoir les autorisations nécessaires pour pouvoir faire d'un appartement un local commercial...

-Auprès de qui tu t'es renseigné autant ?

-Auprès de Maggy, j'ai posé des questions comme ça, Maggy travaille avec ma mère mais j'ai noyé le poisson ne t'en fais pas, les issues de secours il faut y penser aussi, tu savais si c'était possible non ?

-Oui, oui, ça l'est, à la base, il y a plusieurs années ça faisait partit de la brasserie, je me suis bien renseignée comme tu t'en doutes avant de demander un prêt...

-Et après toutes les démarches que tu as pu faire tu abandonnes alors que tu as une autre solution ? Je me doute que ça doit te faire chier, encore plus que je sois passé, je veux simplement aider ni plus ni moins.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant à vouloir m'aider ?

-En dehors du fait que tu sois de ma famille ? elle eut une légère grimace, à l'inverse tu le ferais non ? elle approuva, alors c'est simple, je sortis mon téléphone, je les appelle et je leur confirme que je le prends...

-Non, non.

-Mais si, mais si, tu pourras pourrir mes plats, m'insulter, même me faire boire ton placebo à l'odeur de merde, j'accepte, je le fais parce que sinon tu ne vas jamais te décider, demain matin 9h30 tu es disponible ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu, mal à l'aise, j'avais appelé l'agence pour leur confirmer que je prenais l'appartement, nous irons demain faire le nécessaire, j'appelais notre notaire également pour le prévenir. Je pus reposer mon téléphone, Leah me regarda.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est merci.

-Je ne veux pas de merci, je me levais, ça t'embête si je me refais un café ? elle secoua la tête négativement, je t'en refais un ? ce fut un nouveau non. Je partis vers le bar m'arrêtais en entendant un sanglot, je me retournais la voyant tête baissée, main devant le visage, je retournais vers elle et m'accroupis, hé Leah... elle renifla discrètement et essuya ses joues avant de me regarder, on peut faire comme la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, elle échappa un rire tout en se remettant à pleurer, elle se baissa me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sanglota-t-elle.

-Alors ne dis rien.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle se reprit, moi également mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir me dire que ce que je pus lui donner une chose qu'elle souhaitait et je pense que tant que je le pourrais sans que ce ne soit interprété de la mauvaise façon, je continuerai, toujours en faisant les choses en douce autant que possible.

Nous étions restés ensemble quelques temps, je l'avais aidé à mettre tout en place pour le service du soir, Jake en était à se garer, il rentra et nous regarda, je le saluais le plus simplement possible, Leah le fit crispée malgré tout, je pus partir assez vite, s'il veut me cogner il le fera le plus tard possible.

Je fis un tour de moto repartant à Seattle, prenant mon temps, je rentrais à l'appartement, m'allongeant sur le canapé, je ne pus le faire longtemps en entendant l'interphone. Jake, je le laissais monter, il me scruta sur le palier.

-Mec, je me tâte, entre te cogner et faire revenir la passion du câlin, je lui fis un petit sourire le laissant rentrer, il resta debout dans le salon, je le laissais allumer sa cigarette et partir à la fenêtre, je me rassis dans le canapé.

-Jake ?

-Je me tâte encore, dit-il en me regardant, je me levais allant le rejoindre, je pourrais me vexer en te disant que ce n'était pas à toi de faire ce genre de truc mais à moi, j'acquiesçai, ça n'était pas à toi de le faire en réalité mais je serai encore plus con d'en faire la gueule bien que je trouve ça tentant comme ça je me dirai que tu ne le referais pas.

-Je ne le referai pas, il me regarda dubitatif, pas pour le moment, est-ce que nous sommes obligés d'en parler ? Nous pouvons faire comme si c'était normal... puisque ça l'est au final.

-Tu me diras avec un père qui paye une île à ta mère ta normalité est légèrement corrompue.

-Tu pourras t'en prendre à eux, ah non, il ne faut pas que ça se sache alors tu me cogneras de temps en temps, tu ne devais pas rester à la brasserie ?

-Si mais je devais allez voir un enfoiré, il soupira, merci pour elle.

-De rien.

-Je suis venu aussi parce que ce que tu as fait pour Leah, ça m'a fait tilter sur une chose, tu dois savoir de laquelle je parle ? Je secouais la tête négativement, je t'en prie, tu ne me feras pas croire que les dons à La Push ne viennent pas de toi.

-Ils ne viennent pas de moi, il me fixa, ce n'est pas moi.

-Permet-moi de garder un doute dessus, tout ce sait un jour ou l'autre, ce jour-là, si c'est toi et je le sens gros comme une maison, je te cognerai accompagné de Paul, Jared, Sam, nos femmes.

-Nous verrons ce jour-là, quand tu réaliseras que ce n'est pas moi et que tu me penses trop bon visiblement, je te cognerai, ça te va ?

-On ne te l'a pas dit ? Je me trompe rarement sur ce genre de choses.

-Rarement ne signifie pas jamais, par téléphone tes menaces elles auraient aussi bien fonctionnes tu le sais non ?

-Ouais mais j'aurai raté ton petit air mi-merdeux, mi-dans la merde, je m'en serai voulu. Pour le moment, pour Leah et son rêve, merci pour elle, pour moi et notre famille.

-Ne me donne pas tant d'importance Jake, dis-toi que si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça serait arrivé, peu importe par qui de notre famille.

-Ouais mais il se trouve que c'est toi et qu'il faut que tu comprennes qu'aujourd'hui tu as réalisé le rêve de ma femme, alors à charge de revanche...

-Tu as réalisé celui de Bella, vous tous, par votre présence et votre affection, elle espérait une famille, elle l'a, alors nous sommes quittes, il me fixa, regardant devant lui par la suite, me fixant de nouveau, tu as envie de me cogner hein ?

-Ouais clairement, nous eûmes un sourire en coin, il se refit sérieux, t'es un mec bien Eddy, tu réponds je te défonce, ce soir en te couchant tu l'auras en tête, je te le souhaite, mais ouais, t'es un enfoiré mais un un mec bien, c'est important de le savoir...

-Tu...

-Ta gueule, me coupa-t-il, j'échappais un léger rire, voilà ta gueule mec, il serra ma nuque un peu trop fort, plus j'essayais de m'éloigner plus sa prise se raffermit, je vais me casser mais à chaque fois que je te verrai je me sentirai obligé d'évacuer tout ça en te faisant mal, il me lâcha, ça m'a détendu mine de rien, je grimaçais en passant ma main sur ma nuque, il tapota mon épaule à plusieurs reprises, tu t'y feras.

-J'ai comme un doute, il me fit un sourire.

-Bon petit père, je te dis à très vite, je fais le serveur ce soir.

-Bon courage, souriais-je, il ébouriffa mes cheveux, je l'accompagnais à la porte, lui ouvrant.

-Toi et moi on saura maintenant que dans les remerciements je suis à chier, ça se confirme encore aujourd'hui, mon rire fut nerveux, ce n'est pas moins pensé, Bella arriva, tiens tu tombes bien toi, il lui fit un câlin, un long câlin, il la mit dos à moi, toi, me dit-il, je te cogne, Bella se prendra la passion du câlin, elle pouffa, j'acquiesçai, il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit rapidement, Bella se mit face à moi.

-Ne lui dis pas, me dit-elle, mais parfois il est étrange, je riais doucement la faisant rentrer, elle referma la porte et posa son sac, besoin d'un câlin Amour, je la pris contre moi m'adossant au mur.

-Vous vous êtes encore traumatisés ? soufflais-je.

-Plus ou moins... Jake tu lui as fait quoi ? elle releva sa tête.

-J'ai été chiant avec lui, pour me punir il a décidé de régulièrement me cogner, je posais un baiser sur ses lèvres, nouveau jeu, il n'aime pas particulièrement l'enfoiré, elle eut un sourire contre ma bouche, restaurant et cinéma ça te tente ?

-Je dis un grand oui, laisse-moi juste me changer Amour, elle m'embrassa, moto ou voiture ?

-Soyons fous, prenons le bus, elle éclata de rire.

-Pardon Amour, elle souffla, ça promets tellement de suspenses et d'aventures...

-J'espère bien, riais-je.

Nous partîmes nous préparer, partant voir un film avant d'être rejoint par mes frères et sœurs au restaurant, nous partîmes à Port Angeles dans le premier restaurant que nous avions pu nous faire tous ensemble.

Le soir en me couchant, j'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit Jake, non pour le fait d'être visiblement quelqu'un de bien, mais pour ce qui concernait les dons. Désormais je le savais, un jour je me ferai sécher quand ils le sauront que c'est bel et bien moi qui le fait depuis des mois, encore faut-il pour ça remonter la piste d'un don anonyme, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer, toujours pas par supériorité mais à partir du moment où vous aimez des personnes, votre priorité doit être leur bien-être, ça ne fait pas de moi une personne dite bien, ça fait de moi une personne qui pour son propre bien-être fait des dons, ce qui au final est peut-être plus égoïste qu'autre chose.

**Pov Bella**

Nous venions d'arriver à notre futur cottage, nous avions mangés en famille à la villa, quoi de mieux pour digérer qu'une promenade, nous avions fêtés l'agrandissement du restaurant de Leah signé deux jours plus tôt.

Nous regardâmes les changements, terrain déblayés, des pierres sur le côté entres autres, fondations en place, selon le plan nous étions dans notre futur salon. Si mon sourire fut des plus niais, Amour lui depuis quelques jours étaient un peu trop pensif à mon goût, pas qu'au mien en réalité.

-Amour qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je réfléchis.

-À quoi est la grande question... il me regarda.

-Pleins de choses, il partit dans « la cuisine ».

-Je l'ai remarqué depuis plusieurs jours, tu as parfois des absences, non que tu n'es pas le droit mais...

-J'ai cherché, longtemps j'ai cherché où, comment je le ferai, j'aurai pu le faire mille fois, plusieurs fois même ça a failli m'échapper, parfois dans un moment opportun, parfois non, loin de là, je le suivis du regard quand il alla dans notre future chambre, je cherchais le bon endroit, le plus pénible ça a été pendant nos vacances, tu n'imagines pas comment ça m'a démangé, peut-être pour ça que j'ai été plus chiant que la normale, le stress...

-De quoi tu parles ? il me regarda, soupira et commença à me rejoindre.

-Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit, je voulais mieux, au Kansas... j'aurai pu mais je me suis dit qu'un lieu chargé de ton passé ce n'était pas le mieux, bien que ça aurait pu être bien aussi, La Push, la plage chez nos parents respectifs, devant tous le monde, avec juste toi et moi, à Seattle, il se planta devant moi, j'attendais une date puis je me suis dit pourquoi attendre une date précise ?

-Amour, soufflais-je, je ne comprends rien...

-Je t'aime, réellement je veux dire, même ces mots ne me paraissent pas suffisant tellement je peux t'aimer, parce que chaque jours qui passent je t'aime de plus en plus. Depuis le début, du jour où on s'est croisés, parlés, rapprochés et peu importe les emmerdes que nous avons eu, quand tu pensais que c'était trop, à juste raison parfois, j'étais pourtant à en redemander, je le suis toujours, je le serai toujours, il posa son front contre moi et soupira. Je posais mes mains sur ses joues, il mit les siennes dessus. Plusieurs fois j'ai crains de te perdre, que ce soit lié à un accident, ta peine, ton passé, plusieurs fois je me suis dit que j'allais te perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre, il embrassa ma paume et se recula, et à chaque fois, tu t'es relevée, il allait de nouveau s'éloigner, je le retins.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, tu...

-En venant ici, vivre ici, je... il souffla, je vais le faire aujourd'hui parce que sinon j'en aurai des regrets à attendre encore et encore, parce que ça fait pratiquement un an que j'y ai pensé, pratiquement un an que j'attends et...

-Que tu attends quoi ?

-Ici, je me dis que ça représente notre avenir, rien ne nous est arrivés ici, nous n'avons pour le moment aucun souvenir en commun, tu m'as donné une pierre de cet endroit à Noël en me disant que notre maison serait construire pierre par pierre comme nous le faisons pour notre histoire et tu vois aujourd'hui pour le moment il y a uniquement les fondations, je me dis que c'est davantage le bon moment, de faire les choses dans l'ordre et correctement...

-Tu... il récupéra ses mains, en passant une nerveusement dans ses cheveux, bébé tu me stresses, sanglotais-je.

-Je veux que tu sois à moi, vraiment à moi.

-Je le suis déjà, il essuya mes joues.

-Je veux plus, souffla-t-il, je le suivis du regard quand il se baissa mettant un genou à terre, ma main dans la sienne, mon cœur eut plusieurs ratés, je restais droite comme « i » la bouche ouverte, commençant à avoir du mal à respirer calmement, je tremblais, et avec toi, reprit-il, j'en voudrais toujours plus, j'eus un sanglot. Isabella Marie Swan veux-tu m'épouser ? j'éclatais en sanglot faisant oui avec ma tête frénétiquement.

-Oui, pleurais-je, c'est oui.

Ma main se mit à trembler davantage quand il sortit une bague de sa poche et qu'il me la passa.

Il se redressa écrasant sa bouche contre la mienne, nous écrasant l'un contre l'autre tout en pleurant, essuyant nos joues mutuellement avant de recommencer. Nous restâmes dans notre futur salon un long moment, il y a plein de choses que j'aurai aimé dire mais mise à part répéter mes « oui » entre deux sanglots je fus incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Nous avions pu retourner à la villa, entre rires nerveux et sanglots, nos mains écrasées l'une contre l'autre, nous dûmes prendre plusieurs inspirations quand la villa fut à notre vue. Nous restâmes devant un moment, les tables étant derrière. Nous nous décidâmes à les rejoindre passant sur le côté de la maison, s'ils étaient à rire en voyant nos têtes ils furent vite calmés, ils passèrent d'un visage à un autre.

-Nous allons bien, souffla Edward.

-Mais ça se voit parfaitement, dit Jasper perplexe, j'aurai dit pareil, vous allez bien, on vous voit et c'est ce qu'on se dit, Paul lui remit du champagne dans sa coupe.

-Bois et surtout ferme-la, il acquiesça et but cul sec sous mon rire nerveux.

-Ils seraient bien de nous dire ce qu'il se passe, dit mon père, il se mit devant nous attendant. Edward leva nos mains montrant bien ma bague à mon père, il fit la navette entre nous et la bague.

-Tu m'avais donné ton accord, dit Edward, alors je l'ai fait...

-Hé l'homme à la moustache tu nous les caches là, râla Jared, on veut savoir nous aussi, nous sommes contre l'intimité, mon père prit nos mains et se tourna.

-Ils... ils vont se marier, nos gosses vont se marier, il avança nos mains, ils nous regardèrent tous avec de gros yeux avant soit de rires ou se mettre à pleurer tout en venant rapidement vers nous, je fis les deux, stop ! cria mon père, ils s'arrêtèrent, mon papa se remit devant nous, je... je... félicitation, nous dit-il ému avant de nous prendre contre lui, félicitation...

-Mon bébé va se marier, nous regardâmes Esmé qui pleurait, elle poussa légèrement mon père pour nous prendre contre elle, mes bébés, elle nous regarda, Carlisle et Sue se rapprochèrent nous prenant contre eux tout en nous félicitant, ça ne me permit pas de me reprendre de les voir émus.

-Rien à foutre le prochain c'est moi, dit Paul, je sèche quiconque s'interpose, Jasper nous prit contre lui, putain mec je vais devoir t'enfoncer la bouteille dans la gorge, nous rîmes nerveusement, il m'arracha des bras de Jasper nous éloignant à peine, putain maintenant je vole la mariée, je riais et pleurais, merde ma Petite Chose je vais devoir me soûler je risque de devenir vulgaire et de ne pas arrêter de parler.

-C'est déjà le cas, il me serra contre lui, je vais me marier Chaton.

-Attends ce n'est pas encore monté au cerveau, j'aime pas être pris de court après je merde.

-On veut voir la bague, on veut voir la bague, les filles nous tournèrent autour.

-Y a pas de bague, dit Paul, elles regardèrent Edward de travers sous mon rire nerveux pendant qu'il nous éloigna, vite rattrapée par Alice.

-Tu es un menteur !

-Tu es naïve, elle le poussa aidée de toutes les filles, femmes.

-Putain ma grande je vais devoir te câliner.

-Elle est belle, me dit Rose en sanglotant, elle me prit contre elle, toutes le firent, je passais de bras en bras, je me disais aussi, je n'avais pas encore chialé aujourd'hui, ça cachait quelque chose.

-Je veux encore un câlin, dit Leah, ma petite sœur...

-Ma grande sœur, me dit Seth, à moi ! À moi ! Je le pris contre moi en riant nerveusement, Embry et Quil.

-Tu te doutes, me dit Embry, que les prochaines missions nous y tenons, traiteur, couleur des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs...

-Quel endroit, reprit Quil en me faisant rire, dragées ou pas dragées ? Couleur des serviettes...

-Le fatidique plan de table, dit Seth, on va être à fond chef tu vas voir.

-Je n'en doute pas, riais-je.

-On reste tes bébés soldats hein ? me demanda Embry.

-Bien sûr que oui, je les repris contre moi.

**Pov Edward**

-Putain mec, dit Jared, t'es mort, je riais nerveusement, non mais ça y est t'es foutu, rit-il, bienvenue dans notre monde, merde ça veut dire que pour ma demande à Halloween c'est non ?

-Va raconter tes conneries ailleurs, rit Emmett en me prenant contre lui, mon petit-frère est devenu un grand, promis je vais arrêter de chialer à un moment, de rire aussi, quoi que, tu sais que j'avais préparé tout un discours pour ce grand jour, faut croire qu'il a foutu le camp, là je me dis juste...

-Un roux et une psycho qui se marient ça le fait, dit Jasper, je te refais un câlin, il me prit contre lui.

-Comment ils pourrissent votre annonce, soupira Emmett, je riais nerveusement.

-Mais non ça peut se comprendre, dit Paul, c'est le moustachu qui l'a faite.

-Ah bah voilà ce qui a foiré, dit Sam, il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Parti chargé son arme ? rit Jake, le blond décroche du roux.

-Je suis heureux je reste là.

-Ouais mais moi aussi et j'aimerai le féliciter en lui faisant un câlinou, va faire câlinou à Bella, il me lâcha partant voir Bella à son rythme, le petit Eddy devenu grand.

-Non mais cherche pas, lui dit Emmett, je lui ai déjà sorti, trouve autre chose.

-Va manger toi au lieu de chialer ou de sangloter, mieux fais péter le champagne.

-Et sinon je peux respirer ? demandais-je, il resserra ses bras.

-T'es bien là dans mes bras virils.

-Ouais, je reconnais que vous pourrissez l'instant, riais-je.

-Imagine le jour de ton mariage, rit Sam, Jake dégage mes bras le réclame, il me prit contre lui, au final ils me firent un câlin collectif entre hommes.

-Nous aurions su, dit Jared, nous aurions attendu pour ne pas être autant déchirés, mec on va s'occuper de ton enterrement de vie de garçons aussi, une fois par mois jusqu'à ce que tu te passes la corde au cou.

-Papa !

-Papa va chercher le champagne, tu es bien là, qui a encore la capacité à marcher et porter ?

-Moi, dis-je.

-Mais non, maman va faire un câlin à ton petit chat.

Ils se poussèrent laissant ma mère me prendre contre elle, je la remerciais d'avoir ramené Bella avec elle, personne ne partit avec mon père ils nous firent tous par contre un câlin collectif décrétant qu'il fut temps de fêter la nouvelle, je gardais Bella contre moi.

-Je propose un mariage sans alcool, soufflais-je.

-Je propose un mariage sans invités ou juste leur photos, nous rîmes doucement.

-Au fait, dis-je à la table, elle est à moi, je leur fis un doigt, quitte à pourrir cet instant autant le faire à fond.

-On a rien pourri, rit Kim, c'est l'émotion, promis à votre soirée de fiançailles nous serons bien, ils furent plusieurs à la regarder, elle ricana et se reprit.

-Elle m'a fait peur à un moment, dit Jared, ils furent plusieurs à en être rassurés.

-Faisons un truc de beaufs, dit Jake, il tapa du poing sur la table, le bisou, le bisou, ils suivirent tous sous nos rires blasés, future madame Cullen on s'active !

Nous nous étions embrassés, ils l'avaient refait je ne sais combien de fois, nous eûmes le droit de nous asseoir et de boire, demain nous parviendrons peut-être à réaliser.

Nous étions le jour de notre rentrée universitaire, je la regardais à sa coiffeuse se préparer tout en prenant son temps, elle se brossait les cheveux me pensant certainement encore endormi. Nos derniers jours de vacances, nous avions passés autant de temps juste tous les deux qu'à fêter avec notre famille nos fiançailles, émotionnellement nous avions tous craqués et plus d'une fois, ce qui n'étaient jamais très loin d'arriver encore aujourd'hui, nous étions heureux, je crois que ça résumera parfaitement, nous l'étions tous et je ne fus jamais aussi impatient de vivre l'année qui s'annonçait ou les suivantes avec la personne qui en un regard il y a plus d'un an avait changé ma vie, nos vies. De ce matin là, je retiendrai ce moment où elle regarda sa bague en souriant longuement. Elle n'était plus la Bella perdue, je crois qu'elle avait fini par trouver l'apaisement à cet instant.

**Pov Bella**

J'attrapais rapidement mon téléphone qui vibrait sur ma coiffeuse, mon petit papa.

-Ma poupée, je ne te réveille pas ?

-Non, soufflais-je en souriant, je me préparais tranquillement, Amour... je regardais dans le miroir, Amour dort encore.

-Vous avez encore le temps, papa s'est dit qu'il allait venir avec Sue vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée, les parents d'Amour seront là, j'échappais un rire, Paul aussi, je t'enverrai notre emplacement par message.

-D'accord, riais-je doucement.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non, pouffais-je, si on m'embête je dirai que mon papa est shérif.

-Je suis persuadé que ça les calmera, si ça ne suffit pas... non ça suffira, je retins mon rire, tu sais poupée, je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure mais je suis certain que tout ira bien, je voulais te dire aussi que même si je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis très heureux pour vous deux, tous le monde l'est, enfin papa radote ces derniers jours mais je t'aime ma poupée.

-Je t'aime aussi, soufflais-je en souriant.

-Je vais te laisser te préparer...

-Sue qui te dit d'arrêter de papoter ?

-Oui, elle dit que ça suffit maintenant, marmonna-t-il, je ravalais mon rire, Esmé et Carlisle le pensent aussi mais ils sont pareils, fiston N°2 regarde en l'air, je le fatigue qu'il a dit.

-Vous êtes où là ? Riais-je.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, je raccroche, je raccroche, soupira-t-il, ils veulent que je raccroche.

-On se voit dans peu de temps mon petit papa, je raccroche pour ne pas que tu te fasses crier dessus, fais leur des bisous et s'ils se fâchent quand même redis leur « nos enfants vont se marier », Paul ignore-le.

-Je vais faire comme ça.

Nous raccrochâmes, je me gardais de rire l'imaginant leur dire la nouvelle phrase magique, le regard blasé de Paul qui ne tarderait pas à se moquer des « vieux qui n'ont définitivement plus de neurones ».

Je me maquillais légèrement, ouvrant un petit tiroir, y retrouvant le collier de ma grand-mère, je le caressais du bout des doigts et l'ouvris, souriant légèrement en voyant mes photos, une quand j'étais bébé, une autre où je devais avoir un peu plus de 14 ans, je les touchais à peine avant de le refermer et de le ranger.

Je pris leurs bagues les passant, elles trouvèrent enfin place sur mon doigt. Et bien qu'ils continueraient à me manquer, davantage aux instants important dans ma vie, je les garderai près de moi. Ne pas en faire des absents mais des personnes qui resteront près de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ce matin là en pensant à eux, à mon futur mariage, j'imaginais aisément mon grand-père me faire une révérence avec son chapeau et ma grand-mère me faire son grand sourire, je crois que de là où ils me regardaient ils étaient heureux pour moi, pour nous.

Je me levais allant chercher le journal que Ben m'avait acheté, je me rassis et pris un stylo, il était peut-être temps que je suive son conseil « écris », je tenais à laisser un écrit, un ou des souvenirs que j'avais pu vivre, pour ne jamais oublier, les oublier. Je commencerai ainsi...

_« Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan._

_Je venais d'avoir 18 ans, j'avais ce sentiment de plénitude en moi, j'aimais et j'étais aimée. _

_J'étais arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un an perdue, passant de nouvelles rencontres en retrouvailles avec mon père, à découvrir ce que signifiait tomber amoureuse et tout ce que ça implique, à connaître des personnes, m'y attacher, les perdre parfois. Nous avions encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, davantage de joies, de peines à vivre ensemble mais le plus important, resterait le fait que nous nous étions trouvés, je m'étais trouvée. _

_J'avais pu tout recommencer et peu importait les erreurs faites, personne ne me demandait d'être parfaite._

_De tout ce que j'avais vécue ces dernières années, cette dernière année passée avec Lui, eux vous, j'aurai pu ne rien en obtenir... J'aurai pu ne rien connaître de ce que nous avons partagé avec vous, ne rencontrer aucune des personnes qui m'entourent, rester dans le monde que je m'étais créé, à vivre de suppositions, à rêver plutôt que de vivre._

_Et si je n'étais pas partie... Ne fût plus une question que je me posais._

_Je l'avais fait, j'étais partie et malgré toutes les difficultés, j'avais cette part de bonheur que malgré tous les efforts et les bonnes intentions, tous ne parvenons pas à obtenir._

_Nous en sommes tous à vouloir guérir de quelque chose, à tout faire pour y parvenir ou à se laisser aller._

_Parfois nous croisons la route de personnes qui nous aident qui nous retirent nos douleurs, nous apaisent, tout en sachant pourtant que si nous venons à les perdre, nous en souffrirons davantage..._

_Mais pourtant si ce risque vous ne le prenez pas, peut-être passerez-vous à côté de ce qui vous permettra de guérir._

_L'Amour guérit de tout._

_Alors quel qu'il soit, donnez lui une chance de vous le prouver »._

Fin.


End file.
